A new Gunsmoke: A Dodge Love Story
by Vess
Summary: What if they were real? What if it all really happened? What if Matt Dillon did marry Miss Kitty adn had family. This is my take on what it would have been like.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Little Annie Gail stood there with tears misting her eyes, as she sucked in a deep shuddering breath. The smell of the wild flowers that grew all around them was strong in the air. There were faint traces of sweat and leather from horses and men alike, even a few less prominent smells of body odor of a few of the men that didn't seem to know what a bath tub was, but they were all here out of respect, she drew on the air with its pleasant aromas and some of the less then pleasant aromas, knowing one thing to be a fact, she was home. It wasn't the most joyful reunion that she ever remembered her homecoming to be, this was a homecoming filled with sorrow and loss. Nothing was the way it was supposed to be, yet everything was as it should be. Every wonderful and horrid thing they had been through together after all these years, it seemed almost fittin' and just that it should end this way too.

Her heart broke as she stared at the two open graves, with the two simple constructed pine wood coffins on top a waiting to be lowered into their earthy bed. The coffins so simple in looking, but such a huge contrast to each other; almost like the two who lay within the wooden confines; one larger and sturdier, the other smaller and hearty to look at, neither one really telling the life of the person within but almost in their construction, describing them to a T. How she was going to miss them.

She listened to the reverend preach over their graves not really hearing him, as something her history teach had once said started to ring loud and clear in her ears, with each pulsing hammering beat of her heart. "_Some legends are forgotten, while others are written in the stars to tell the world of their doings."_ That saying or quote she wasn't sure anymore started to ring louder than the sniffling muffled weeping and the few grunts she heard coming from behind her. Why she didn't necessarily believe that some legends were written in the stars, she did know one thing to be an almost fact because he had told her so. Some legends never slept while others did depending on how big the legend was. She would almost bet good hard money on the fact that they would be one legend that would never really ever be put to sleep in the end, especially not in Dodge City, Kansas anyways. After all they had at one time been the best and worse kept secret in all of Dodge, maybe even in the state of Kansas for that matter. Yes they would never be forgotten or put to rest but the whole town for generations would talk about them until none of the people remembered them anymore but they would be legendary that she was sure of because they already was legendary before their deaths.

She couldn't help the small little smirking smile forming on her lips at the thought of them being legends. They never would have admitted the fact that they were, not to a soul, because they didn't really count themselves as legends. They were just two people merely trying to survive and change with the times. Times that changed so rapidly here as of late, maybe it was a good thing they passed away when they did.

She sobered up when the loud echoing thud of dirt against wood echoed throughout the graveside. She watched as two of the second strongest women she knew take on the task of being the first to shovel a scoop of dirt onto the graves. The reality of it came flooding back like a tidal wave crashing against rocks on the coast lien. Thus making the reality harsher and even more unbearable to stand, but stand she would, she couldn't falter or let them down. Her rock and steeple were no longer living in body but their spirit coursed through her veins along with their blood.

How could she have lost them both so swiftly? Granted it wasn't that swift and it had been a long time coming she reckoned. But they were the two people she thought would never die and that they would always live forever. Maybe they would live forever within the city of Dodge and all of Ford County maybe even in the state of Kansas who knew. But one thing was for sure they would never die in her heart they would always be with her.

"Annie, sweetheart," her mother Lydia said softly through her sniffles, placing a hand on Annie's shoulder comfortingly.

Annie looked at the graves that were ready to be covered in their dusty earth beds of Dodge City, Kansas dust and she wasn't ready to let go quite yet. "Wait," she said a little louder than she intended, gathering every mourner's attention with her sudden outburst, but she didn't care. There was one thing she had to do before she could let them go forever from her life.

Without a second thought she walked over to her father who was standing there silently trying to be the pillar of strength for his family. She hastily unpinned the nickel plated piece of tin from his shirt pocket, before walking over to the man she considered an Uncle even though he wasn't related by blood and doing the same thing as she had done to her father.

She was aware of everybody's eyes on her as she walked towards the head of the graves where the preacher stood calmly and silently. Gently she put a small timid hand on his arm holding the bible firmly in his trembling hands, before giving him a weak smile. She knew it couldn't be very easy for him to preside over their services after all the memories, but he had done so by request of the deceased.

She drew in another shuddering breath as she turned to face the familiar faces that she had grown up knowing. A few faces weren't present in body but in spirit she knew because she felt each and every one of them standing beside her giving her the courage to speak.

"Matthew Dillon was a man of few words, but when he spoke everybody listened and asked for his guidance. I even asked for it on more than one occasion," Annie said in a loud clear voice as she looked out over the crowd a smile forming on her lips as two silent tears slid down her cheeks. "He was a man of honor, and he was loyal but most importantly he was honest. He fought for what he believed was right to the very end, always believing in law and that justice would prevail." She stated firmly never breaking the eye contact that she maintained with the citizens of Dodge. "He spent the best part of his life standing up for what this piece of tin stood for," Annie said holding up the United States Marshal's badge. She broke eye contact with the crowd long enough to look at the badge its self and gently rub her thumb over it. "For almost twenty five years he stood for law and order in this town…in this county. He always did his duty above and beyond everything else including his own life. It only seems fitting that he should have the second most important thing in his life buried with him," Annie said kissing the badge and throwing it in the grave on the pile of dirt her mother had thrown on his casket. "Good bye Papaw, Dodge will never be the same without you nor would it be what it is today without you," Annie said hearing a few amens in agreement with her statement before they all fell silent once more.

Annie looked over at the second grave before looking up into the crowd. "Kathleen Russell Dillon, better known as Miss Kitty owner of the Long Branch Saloon, was very unique woman. I know a few of you here have at one point in your life and her life here in Dodge looked down on her because of her profession, but came to respect her for the woman that she was. She was a good business woman with more bronze in strength and whit then some men I know. Nobody could ever walk into the Long Branch and say they had been cheated or rolled. Nor could they ever walk in there hungry and not leave with something in their bellies or at least a little money to get them something to eat at Delmonico's. She had a kind heart and very loving personality as big as Texas behind that entire bronze bravo she showed off. She was never scared to stand up for what she thought was right and fight for it either." Annie said firmly smiling once again as she thought about Kitty Russell Dillon. "She would swear that this badge always had it in for her, but she always respected it and believed in what it stood for because of the man who wore it." She added softly. "Kitty Russell Dillon may not have been in the true meaning of the word been a deputy but I believe she was. She stood behind and beside her marshal with her firm silent sometimes vocal support. She rode through the ups and downs the rough patches and the good times just like a deputy would. I believe she deserves this piece of tin she hated at times yet loved just as fiercely because she was and always will be Matt Dillon's right hand man…woman," she corrected before kissing the United States Deputy Marshal's badge. "See ya later Maw-ma, take care of Papaw like always," Annie said tearfully as the tears she had been holding back started to fall rapidly down her cheeks. Suddenly there was a gust of wind so strong that it tugged at her hair and skirts almost forcing her to look up as she looked at the crowd. She could almost feel the faint whisper of a kiss against her cheek and a strong hand on her shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. She knew almost without a doubt that they were both saying goodbye, but legends never slept. Hadn't her Papaw once told her that, which meant it had to be true because Papaw never lied? His word was gold almost like the word of the Bible it was so righteous.

The preacher softly took Annie's shoulders and helped her walked towards the waiting model T Annie stopped just as she was about to climb in, seeing Buck number two standing there in wait saddled and ready to ride waiting for his master to fetch him home.

"Annie, come on sweet heart," her mother pleaded.

"I'll be along," Annie said looking over towards Buck number two before turning and walking towards the horse. "Hey ole son," she said in a cooing voice as she stroked the velvet nose of one of the most trusted friends she had ever known. She gently ran her hands over the worn stock saddle, remembering the man who used to sit so tall in the saddle. How was she going to go on without her Papaw standing there beside her? He was her hero, her knight in shining armor, her protector, her confidant and her friend.

Without a conscious thought she swung up in the saddle, turning Buck number two towards the trail that would lead them home. She sat in perfect mimicry of her grandfather tall and proud as she rode out of the cemetery.

She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care as the tears of goodbye stung her eyes as she rode. It wasn't long before she rode up to her grandparent's ranch house. Dismounting she stood beside Buck number two. She could almost see her grandfather sitting there in the saddle so tall, so proud, his red shirt worn and dusty from the trail. Her grandmother standing there in one of her working dresses to greet him after the long trail.

She didn't think or feel as she numbly led Buck number two towards the barn. She carefully unsaddled him, just like her Papaw had taught her. It certainly was a different time and a different kind of life. Yet they had all survived somehow with the changing times, where ranchers were hitting it big in the oil fields and modern inventions were more developed and readily available. It was truly amazing, she could still remember the only means of transportation had once been a buckboard to and from town, and they had to take the stage from Madera to Aunt Beth's house in Arizona in Utopia. Granted the train had gone from Dodge to Denver and from Denver to Madera but horseback was still main way to travel, of course her grandma wouldn't agree with that, even though she had traveled by stagecoach more often than not. Yes these were changing times and it seemed to be a pity that they wouldn't be around to see it.

She didn't think, she didn't feel as she walked numbly into the house and looked around. The ancient old blue patterned coffee mug sat on the table waiting for the morning coffee to be poured into it. Two coffee cups sat upside down on the serving tray, waiting to be used. Maw-ma said a long time ago that it had been a present from Papaw on her birthday, and she always handled it with care. She walked into the living room studying the furniture that had once been housed in the Long Branch before they bought the ranch or so she had been told. Her hand glided over the back of the big strong chair that fit her Papaw just right. She could still see him sitting there reading the paper with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Maw-ma scolding him saying it wasn't his desk at the jail. Annie chuckled remembering the few times she ever heard her Maw-ma scold her Papaw and watching him duck his chin bashfully before giving her a wink and look up at Maw-ma always saying, _"Aw Kitty, it's not like I got Festus's spurs on,"_ Annie let out a deep rich chuckle remembering how Maw-ma would always reply. _"It's a good thing or I might tattoo them on your hide." _Maw-ma always stood firm until Papaw finally let his feet hit the floor only to put them back on the table right after Maw-ma wasn't looking. But maw-ma saw everything and always just shook her head as Papaw would shake his paper and start reading it again.

She was going to miss hearing them tease each other. But she was going to mostly miss hearing their voices and talking to them. The two years away at school was pure torture for her but she went because Papaw asked her too. He felt it was important, even if he didn't like her being so far away from him. She was his little Annie Gail. Yet some part of her used to think it was because she was growing up. Now she was married to a good man her Papaw even agreed with her. Yet with their living arrangements being what they were it made it hard to come home for visit as often as she would have liked. She just wished she had come home sooner.

She grabbed the two pictures off the mantel and walked up stairs. She walked into their bedroom finding just like she remembered. His dirty shirt hanging over the foot of the bed ready to be put back on for another day of hard work on the ranch, Maw-ma's work dress hanging on the wardrobe's door waiting for her to make her weekly appearance in the Long branch even though she was retired and a silent partner she always made a weekly trip into town to work the floor of the Long Branch. She grabbed the shirt up and slipped her small arms into the overly large sleeves wrapping it around her. She walked over towards the wardrobe and grabbed her grandmother's dress, noticing for the first time it was one of hers and Papaw's favorites, the rich ebony green gown with the black sequences that decorated the collar and open bodice of the dress. She stretched it out on the bed before she walked over to her Papaw's side of the bed and crawled in the middle like she was a little girl again. She buried her nose in the cotton and silk breathing in scents that were her grandparents. She breathed in the scent that was purely her Papaw. The smell of leather, sweat and horses and baked on sunshine and prairie, mixed with the smells of lavender and vanilla waffled with the smells of cigar smoke and whiskey that was purely her grandmother and clung to the clothes.

She laid there in the middle of the big brass bed with the rose printed coverlet and cried as she never cried before in her life. She stared at the pictures she had snatched off the mantel as she cried seeing the picture of her grandparents together when they were younger smiling happily in love with each other and the other a picture of the three of them when she was about seven or eight, she couldn't really remember. She remembered it was just about the time that she got kidnapped by the Apache brave named Wolf and Papaw had come to save her.

She couldn't let go of them ever none of them. They were her life, her history, and her life wouldn't be the same without them. She was going to miss them all dearly the rest of her life.

Ole Doc Adams, the man who brought her into this world and her second name sake. The man who helped her Papaw, come up with the name Gail. Pappy is what she called him. Though she had lost him just a little before she turned sixteen he had helped shape her life with his wise country wisdom and knowledge of medicine and treating people even if he did seem to fuss quite a bit.

Uncle Festus Haggen, she would always hear the jangling of his spurs up and down the board walk and him singing some silly tune every now and then. He may have had a weird way of talking every now and then but he always made some weird kind of sense and he always covered Papaw's back side more than once. She had been just a little over eighteen when he passed away.

Uncle Chester Goode granted she didn't know him all that well but she remembered the stories her grandmother had told her about him and some of the details Papaw had added here and there. None of them had been there when he passed away but she remembered Maw-ma and Papaw mourning a dear friend as soon as they heard.

Uncle Quint and Uncle Newly had both been there today for the funeral, along with Uncle Frank Reardon who looked like he was barely hanging onto the buggy himself.

She wondered briefly before her eyes slowly drifted off into sleep how her grandparent's legend would go on living with so few people around who remembered it or even them for that matter. Maybe she had been wrong maybe her grandparent's legend would sleep after all, all but forgotten and nothing more than a memory.

****M&K****

"_Annie Gail, where is my little Annie Gail hiding," Matt Dillon called out teasingly as he searched throughout the bedroom,_

_She covered her mouth to cover the snicker, as she hid among the silks and cotton dresses in her grandmother's wardrobe watching her grandfather make a fool of his self, checking under the bed, in the rumpled covers of the bed. _

"_Matt what on earth are you doing," Kitty demanded coming into the bedroom to see her husband down on all fours looking under the bed. _

"_I'm trying to find my Annie Gail," Matt said standing up to give Kitty a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Well if you haven't learned her hiding spot by now I'm not going to tell you," Kitty said walking over towards her vanity and sitting down. _

"_Oh come on just a little hint," Matt teased looking at her. _

_She tried hard not to laugh at her Maw-ma teasing her Papaw about how forgetful he was getting to be in his old age. Of course Papaw always pointed out something maw-ma had forgotten earlier that morning as well. She listened to them pick at each other until she thought Papaw was going to forget all about their game of hide and seek._

_She shifted a little on the small wooden floor of the wardrobe trying to be careful of Maw-ma's dresses when there was a loud snapping crack, and she couldn't help but let out a loud "oaf," as the floor of the wardrobe gave way._

_Matt quickly opened the doors to the wardrobe to find her sitting on her butt among the broken wood and false floor of the wardrobe. "You all right Annie Gail," he asked bending down to pick her up out of the small rubble. _

"_Yes Papaw," she said quietly ducking her head down to stare at her bare feet as she wiggled her toes. "Sorry Maw-ma I tried to be careful not to break anything," Annie said looking sorrowfully up at her grandmother. _

"_Oh honey you didn't break anything," Kitty said smiling at her. "Well, you did, but you only broke into my treasure chest," Kitty said laughingly. _

"_Treasure chest," Annie said looking up at her grandmother expectantly. _

"_Yeah," Kitty said walking over towards her granddaughter and patting her shoulder. "I think you're just getting too big to hide in the wardrobe anymore," Kitty said simply as she started to clean out the closet. She carefully hung the dresses over the back of one of the chairs before kneeling down to show her granddaughter just what she had broken through. "See my treasure chest," Kitty said pointing to the two flat boards that had toppled over to lie on their sides showing off the false bed of the wardrobe. _

_She walked over closer to see what her grandmother was calling her treasure. Seeing a few leather back bound books, and a jewelry box with etched carvings on it, and one oddly shape box. _

"_Maw-ma I don't see no treasure," she said looking at her grandmother as if she lost her mind. _

"_Oh Annie Gail," Kitty sighed out picking her up and walking over to the bed to sit down with her on her lap. "You see I hide my diaries in here that are filled with all those bedtime stories I tell you all when you spend the night. And all the jewelry I never want to get stolen because Papaw gave them to me a long time ago." Kitty said softly poking a finger on her nose, as they watched Papaw fix the boards once again. "You see treasure doesn't have to be gold or silver or even money," Kitty said hugging her tight. "Treasure is something you cherish and love." Kitty said simply._

"_Like me," Annie said smiling up at her. _

"_Most defiantly like you," Matt said picking her up off of Kitty's lap. "You are the best treasure there is but I don't think Maw-ma could hide you very well in there," Matt teased._

"_Well if I hid her in there we wouldn't have an Annie Gail," Kitty said._

Annie bolted upright in the bed as if her prayers had been answered by her dream of a memory. She quickly scrambled over towards the wardrobe and but her grandmother's dresses over the back of the chair. She finally emptied out her grandmother massive wardrobe and knelt down on the floor easing up the false floor of the wardrobe. There they sat just like she knew they would.

"You were right Papaw, legends never sleep," Annie said smiling as she held her grandmother's diaries in her hands.

****M&K****

Annie Gail sat out on the old rickety porch swing, gently swaying in the evening twilight. She stared out onto the prairie that had once been as vast and open, now she was lucky that she didn't have her neighbors right on top of her. She could still see into their backyard and sometimes she would watch the children playing but tonight she let her mind drift down the old haunted trail of her memory.

She stared blankly out into the front yard, and as if by magic the houses and street lights disappeared and she was once again standing on her grandparent's front porch staring out onto the vast prairie. As far as the eye could see there would be nothing around, only the field dappled with wild flowers and rickety old buildings that had once been the founding of Dodge City.

Oh how the years had flown by for Annie Gail Dalton Johnson. She had seen her share of history and change in the past sixty seven years. She had survived the loss of her husband David in World War I to the influenza pandemic. Being a widow single mother of two had been rough she supposed that was what caused her son Grant to enlist in the Army for World War II. Being the oldest he had to grow into a man long before his time, she reckoned. But she had survived the day she received the letter saying her son would not be returning home. That only left her and her daughter Hannah left to survive. They had made it through the depression with the same stride that they took on most things with pure grit and determination. A characteristic she attributed to her grandparents.

It didn't seem all that just anymore now that she truly thought about it. It didn't seem possible any more for a little disease called the flu to rob them both from her at the same time, not after everything they had lived through prior.

She still couldn't believe that her grandfather United States Marshal Matthew James Dillon had died from some little disease, especially after all the gunshot wounds he had lived through. And a few of them should have and almost did kill him, but he survived. Then there was her grandmother, Kathleen Anneliese Russell. It almost most seemed tragic to know that her grandma survived being a hostage, shot twice, stage coach wrecks and putting up with rowdy cowhands and miners and even some buffalo hunters every night of the week for years, only to die from the flu. It didn't seem just at all. The only thing that seemed just about it was they went together.

Yet as she sat there on the porch swing in the late evening silence, when she could hear the ruckus of some children shouting up the street. She stood up as their voices were carried on the fall breeze, noticing for the first just who the children were. A deep rich smile curled to her lips, as first one then another burst through the front gate and raced up to the porch.

"Grandma," Matthew said looking at his grandmother with a smile as big as the sun on his face.

"What is this," Annie said hugging first her grandson then her granddaughter before looking up in to meet her daughter's eyes.

"Mom, you need to see this," Hannah said motioning her mother inside the house, behind the children that were all ready racing towards the television set.

Matthew was the first to turn it on.

"Good evening. My name's Wayne. Some of you may have seen me before; I hope so. I've been kicking around Hollywood a long time. I've made a lot of pictures out here, all kinds, and some of them have been westerns. And that's what I'm here to tell you about tonight: a western- a new tv show called Gunsmoke. No I'm not in it. I wish I were though, because I think it's the best thing of it's kind that's come along, and I hope you'll agree with me; it's honest, it's adult, it's realistic. When I first heard about the show Gunsmoke, I knew there was only one many to play it: James Arness. He's a young fellow, and maybe new to some of you, but I've worked with him and I predict he'll be a big star. So you might as well get use to him, like you've had to get used to me! And now I'm proud to present my friend Jim Arness in Gunsmoke."

The television blared showing John Wayne standing there against a hitching rail doing the introduction to a new television show. Annie liked John Wayne cause there was something about him that reminded her of her Papaw, but she never could very well place it.

A song start to play through the television, showing a man walking tall and proud with hsi back towards the camera to face a man in a showdown. Annie watched the showdown take place but the next words made her heart still.

"Gunsmoke, staring James Arness as Matt Dillon"

"Grandma that's him, that's him," Matthew said jumping up and down happily. "That's our great-great grandfather isn't it," Matthew burst out excitedly.

"Yes, that's your great-great grandfather's name all right," Annie said watching the opening credits, moving towards the couch, with her grandchildren as they sat there with her watching the very first television show of Gunsmoke.

"Well mom, what did you think," Hannah asked.

"I think it's going to be a good show, and I think James Arness portrayed your grandfather perfectly." Annie said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad," Hannah said smiling at her mother. "I wonder though if it's going to be as good as those bedtime stories you've told us all."

"Hannah dear, I've told you before legends never sleep, and your grandparents are legends, but I'm sure they will leave a few things out, but as long as I tell those bed time stories, the truth will always be known," Annie said wiping at her eyes as she slowly got up and walked over to grab the old faded rose patterned quilt and lay it gently across her grandchildren.

"Maybe mother, you should write a book about the truth of what really happened, so they will never be truly forgotten," Hannah said planting the seed in her mother's head. She could almost see the wheels a turning as her mother contemplated the idea. Hannah knew almost without a doubt that her mother would do just that.

TBC

**A/N: Interesting right, please read and review. Remember the comment box is in the left hand corner. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Standard Disclaimers apply**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Annie sat there in her living room, thinking about what Hannah had said Saturday night. Not that she had been able to think of much else since then either, but like always Monday rolled around like it typically did. The afternoon news blared on the television, but Annie wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. She was too busy contemplating the idea of writing a book about her grandparents.

"Write a book, humph," Annie huffed out under her breath, in disbelief. How could she write a book? She didn't know the first thing about book writing, even if she did know more about the truth then the producers knew. Hannah's idea was good about telling the truth and nothing but the full truth. Still she couldn't get the idea out of her mind no matter how much she thought that she couldn't do it. No that wasn't the truth, she had to admit to herself if to no one else. The truth was she scared to write it, truly and honestly scared to write the truth.

There was no way she could write the book, even if she could. How could she, she didn't really know all the facts about what happened all that long ago, she'd just be making up most of it. She was still contemplating and arguing with herself mentally, when there was a knock at her door. Giving up the whole notion of writing the book she went to answer the door.

"Yes," she said swinging the door open cautiously, only to see no one there. She started out on the porch and almost tripped over the rather large wooden crate laying on the welcome mat. "Odd," she said looking up again and still seeing no one there. Being a curious girl by nature anyways, she walked out to the wooden gate and looked up and down the street but didn't see a soul, walking away in either direction. With a shake of her head she started back up to the porch.

A sudden gust of wind came up causing a chill to run up her spine. She wasn't a very superstious person by nature so she thought nothing of it as she bent over and picked the heavily large crate up and carried it into the house.

Setting the crate on the kitchen table, she thought it was rather odd that the crate was wood, when most days now it was cardboard boxes used to ship packages. She looked on the top of the box but there was no note or shipping order or anything. "Really weird," Annie said starting to look around the box only to freeze dead still. **Whiskey K.D Jewes San Francisco **the crate said in big bold letters on the side. "Oh my God," Annie said sitting down in the kitchen chair well almost falling into it with shock clearly written on her face. She hadn't seen a box like that since she was a little girl growing up here in Dodge. Her grandma used to get whiskey off them and so did her mother until they went out of business. Another chill ran up her spine, but she wasn't scared, well really scared anyways.

After re-gathering her composure she stood back up and grabbed a screw driver to open the top of the crate. When she looked inside she saw several leather bound books and some tied together loosely with rawhide. She didn't have to be a genius to figure out what the books were, or even opening them. Setting the lid back on top of the crate she walked back into the living room. She sank down in her recliner and stared towards the kitchen, she was starting to get scared now.

"Grandma," Matthew called out walking in the front door with his sister Katie following behind him.

"In the living room," Annie said looking at the clock, odd the last thing she remembered was the twelve o'clock news being on. She stood up to go greet her grandchildren when her book of Gone with the Wind toppled off the table. Thinking nothing of it she bent over and picked it up and sat it back on the stand. "Matthew, sweetheart," Annie said staring at the book.

"Yes Grandma," Matthew said walking into the living room with a cookie in his hand.

"Would you be a dear and run down into the basement, and there's a wooden crate like the one on the table in the back corner. Would you carry it up the stairs for me?" Annie asked.

"Sure Grandma," Matthew said going down to the basement.

****M&K****

It was close to six o'clock when Annie got done separating the newly arrived crate into two piles. She had been surprised to find the loose leaf papers strung together with rawhide were her grandfathers. She didn't even know he kept a diary, but based on what she read it wasn't much mostly a few short words resulting in a day sometimes a week's accounts. The few simple words he did write were about some of the cases he worked and they all mentioned the weather and a few other not really important details. Although, there were a few things about her grandmother, mother, aunts, uncles and herself in there but they were like the man who wrote them short and simple. The leather bond books where her mother's which proved to be very insightful, just like her grandmother's. There were also a few loose papers folded neatly in between the pages of her mother's journals that were from Doc about some of her families injuries, most her grandfather's.

She looked at the type writer that was set up and ready to use. She shook her head this was the craziest idea she had ever done in her life. Yet she couldn't ignore the signs either. She was going to have to write this book. After all who better to tell the story of Marshal Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell the owner of the Long Branch Saloon. If Margret Mitchell could write a story that took place in a twelve year span of ninety four years ago, she ought to be able to write a story with the same details. After all who better then someone that actually knew the characters personally…. She could write the book about the truth.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**Chapter 3**_

It had taken her nearly two days after dragging the crates upstairs and sorting them into piles to actually gather up the nerve to actually sit and read them completely through. She felt guilty going through their personal thoughts, for some reason. But she finally managed to do so, rationalizing it as research for a book about the truth.

She sat down at her kitchen table with seven different sheets of paper laid out on the table in front of her. A pile of papers were stacked neatly on the counter, with all the notes she had gathered out of journals. Yet as she stared at papers marked with the main characters of her life and for the story, she regretted not knowing a little more about certain ones.

How was she going to write a book when she didn't know all the facts. She wasn't going to embellish anything that she didn't have too, yet she knew she was going to have to in telling certain things. The hours flew by as she lost herself in memories trying to recall every little detail she remembered. She was so lost in thought that she never heard the phone ringing or the knock on the door.

"Mom," Hannah called out nervously as she walked into the house, only to find her mother scratching out something on a piece of paper. "You taking me up on the idea of writing a book," Hannah asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Annie said. "Just trying to write down as many facts as I remember," she concluded.

"Sounds like it's rather mind consuming," Hannah said.

"In a way," Annie said smiling at her daughter. "I recalled things I had thought were long forgotten, but I guess in away memories are never truly forgotten just suppressed to the back of our minds until we call upon them." Annie said thoughtfully. "Papaw always said it was a curious thing what the mind sometimes recalled more clearly than others."

"What do you suppose he meant by that," Hannah asked curiously.

"I don't know for sure, but I think it boiled down to what he remembered about his and maw-ma's relationship and what she remembered. It always seemed like Maw-ma could remember the most tiniest details about their relationship then Papaw could but give him a wanted poster or an old case he worked on and he could remember the tiniest details pertaining to that case." Annie said. "Yet sometimes he'd remembered something that happened to Maw-ma or a fight they had over something silly and surprise Maw-ma with how much about it he'd remembered." Annie said smiling.

"Kind of like how you remember the little things about Dad," Hannah pointed out.

"I guess," Annie said. "But it wasn't that long ago for your dad and me, you Papaw and Maw-ma had almost twenty two years together before I even came along," Annie pointed out. "Then you added another forty some odd years to that and well sometimes you forget things."

"How long were Papaw and Maw-ma together for?" Hannah asked.

"Well since the state of Kansas recognizes common law marriage, it's rather difficult to say….Technically they were married a total of eighteen years legally, that I know of for a fact but then again I think it varies."

"What do you mean," Hannah asked suspiciously.

"Well according their diaries, Maw-ma and Papaw both say they were married legally in a private little ceremony after your grandmother was born."

"Which was when?" Hannah asked.

"Sometime in 1870, but because of the spoilers…"

"Spoilers," Hannah questioned looking at her mother.

"Bad guys," Annie chuckled. "That's what your Papaw always called them anyways. But like I was saying because of the spoilers you Maw-ma retained her name as Kitty Russell in order to protect Papaw and Mama I believe."

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Hannah commented dryly.

"I guess it don't when you think about it but I guess in a way it does too."

"Sorry Mom but nothing about that makes sense," Hannah said firmly.

"Hannah I don't think they meant for it to make sense. All I know is that after Julia was born you grandparents somewhat gave up the don't you run on home and let me get to work huh," Annie said.

"All right Mom, I can take a hint," Hannah said getting up from her seat at the kitchen table. "Just try not to get too consumed in your thinking process and not answer your phone," Hannah said bending over to kiss her mother's cheek.

"I'll try but I won't guarantee anything." Annie said patting her daughter's hand that rested on her shoulder.

Annie sat there at her kitchen table long after Hannah had left jotting down this and that and staring off into space every once in a while as the memories flooded her mind. Yes it was a funny thing what the mind remembered.

Annie went about her nightly routine all the while trying to think of how to start this book. She gave up trying to put the idea from her head because no matter how much she tried to talk herself out of doing it, it just wasn't happening. Hannah had done planted the seed, and once a seed had been planted Annie was just too stubborn to let it go.

It was almost dawn as Annie tossed and turned restlessly in the bed in a fitful night sleep. Then just as the morning sun was starting to crest over the prairie she woke with a start. Sitting straight up in bed in a tangle of sheets and blankets an idea was radically forming in her head. Hurrying to get out of the twisted covers and into her robe she scampered down to her typewriter as fast her aging body allowed.

"_There are very few legends about the west that are actually known to be true. But even some legends hold a grain of truth in them somewhere if you know where to look in history. Every legend had to start somewhere at some time. _

_The story of the western expansion is engraved in our history books, but the everyday life of the early settlements and settlers, and their struggles on the frontier are seldom told. Only the common known founders are talked about. When the western expansion first started people flocked in their sea of covered wagons in search of the promise land of milk and honey. When the Kansas-Nebraska act 1854 opened up the flood gates once more for seas of covered wagons to flock over the plains, some wagon trains actually going deeper into the unchartered wilderness then the government allowed: setting up towns along the Santa Fe trail in hopes of opening up even greater trade with the weary tried travelers that flooded the southwest. Yet our story doesn't take place until after the Civil War. So I ask you to travel back with me through the sands of time to the rough and rugged western frontier of the rough and tumbled cow town of Dodge City." _

_**A/N: All right I think we are ready to start this story don't you. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**Chapter 4**_

They flocked to the west in waves, all coming for the same reason all looking for a place to settle and call home. Farmers and ranchers flocked in groups searching for the open fields of rich soil and fertile grass in order to start up their farms and cattle empires. Men of trades flocked with the wagon train in search the place to start their booming businesses, wanting to be the first out in the wilds to offer their wares. They survived against Kiowa, Cheyenne, Pawnees and Arapahoe, droughts and prairie fires and even tornadoes. Yet the towns were still wilder and full of rowdy raunchy men that were just as hard as the land itself. It was a town in need of taming.

He sat up on a little knoll overlooking the rugged city that was fast in growing a reputation as a wild town. There certainly wasn't much to look at from this vantage point. A couple of black dots filled the horizon. It would be almost sundown before he made it down off the knoll and down into the fast growing town of Buffalo City, but he would make it.

It was just a little before sundown when he rode down the street, if you could call it a street. It was more like a worn dust bath path cutting down the center of town. You could smell the buffalo hides that towered higher than some of the building at the end of town waiting to be shipped back east on the next wagon train leaving town. The flies that buzzed around the hides were annoying little pest and filled the air. There were a few houses scattered along the back streets that marked the settlement of the town. A few scattered buildings marked the business end of town: a hotel, a store, a stage line and a rail depot station, and only one saloon in town. He couldn't quite see how this town had gotten a reputation for its wild and wicked ways. Yet there were a few tents set up here and there with little wooden signs marking the names of the business as well.

He rode up to the livery and dismounted seeing the middle age man sitting out front, chewing on a piece of straw.

"Hello there," the man said.

"Hello," he answered.

"You just passing through," the stable man asked.

"I might be," he answered honestly.

"Name's Moss Grimmick,"

"Mr. Grimmick," he said looking at the man. "Names Dillon, Matt Dillon," Matt introduced himself .

"Well it's twenty five cents a night, and that includes feed," the man said walking over towards him. "If you're looking for a place to sleep, you can try the Dodge House it's the only hotel in town, or you can bed down here for an extra twenty five cents up in the loft. Cash up front," The man said.

"Oh, that so …" he said looking at the man.

"I've found it best to do it that way, most men ride in town don't tend to see the sun rise most of the time."

"A lot of trouble in town huh," Matt questioned with open curiosity.

"A little depending on how rowdy they get," Moss answered.

"Well I guess that's like most towns then," Matt stated as he dug in his vest pocket for the money. "Where can a fella go to get a meal around here?"

"There's only Delmonico's but you better hurry they're about ready to close their tent," Moss said pointing to a tent down the street a ways. "Or you might be able to get some boiled eggs to eat over at the Long Branch if you get there early enough."

"Then I guess I better hurry then, to make Delmonico's" Matt said staring down the street.

****M&K****

Matt Dillon walked into the open tent with a few rugged tables screwed about the inside. "Just sit yourself anywhere mister and I'll be right with ya," a woman called out from the back tent. Matt walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down, then the woman who had called out came bustling over towards him sitting a cup of coffee down in front of him that was steaming hot. "What'll it be mister," she asked.

"I'll take the special," Matt said noticing the blackboard sign sitting out front before he walked in.

"It'll be just a moment," the woman said hurry back towards the back of the tent.

Matt sat there eating his antelope stew, in quite, silently observing the other few customers that hung around the tables in quite conversations. They were a mixture of occupants that was for sure. He noticed a few men still donned a little of their uniforms from the war, both north and south just drifting through still heading home. A few saddle bums with nothing better to do, men looking just as saddle sore as he did if that was at all possible, just a bunch of drifters either just passing through or looking to set up residency. He finished his meal in silence leaving the money on the table he head out onto the sidewalk.

He looked down the street at the saloon, then over to the hotel debating which one to head to first. A beer would do good for washing the dust out of his throat, but then a nice bed sounded good too. Deciding on the first before calling it a night he headed down to the Long Branch. It was a little classier then some of the saloons he's been in he would admit to that as he walked up to the bar.

"What'll be mister," the ugly barkeep asked.

"Beer," Matt said turning to watch the man drawl him a beer.

'That'll be a nickel," he said sitting the beer down on the smooth bar face.

Matt gave him the nickel and took a drink of the semi flat beer. He looked around the bar, noticing a couple girls with painted faces walking around the room some of them drifting up the stairs towards the balcony where the rooms were, a couple of games were going on at a couple of tables but he wasn't interested in either tonight. He finished his beer in silence before heading to the hotel and bed.

****M&K****

He couldn't remember the last time he actually slept in an actual bed, he had been sleeping on the ground for so long he almost forgot what it was like. He hadn't even bothered to sleep in a bed in Abilene before pushing onward. He knew that it was probably going to be a futile effort on his part to getting his old job back and he was right. New sheriff didn't even give it a moment's thought before sending him on his way. So he drifted farther west stopping in every little town he came across trying to find a job, but there was nothing to be had in the line he was looking for. Buffalo City was his last stop before he headed south to Texas or even farther west. He supposed he could always hire on as trail hand with some outfit, even though he had gave up ranching a long time ago, well since San Antonio.

They had a little ranch just northwest of San Antonio, that he lived on with his mother and sometimes his father. From the time that he could remember he helped his mother run the small spread, while his father was away too busy being a Texas Ranger. He never understood at the time why his father was so proud of his badge when it took him away from his family so much. In time he even learned to resent his father for choosing his job over his family but never more so as he watched his mother and baby sister slowly died a pain filled death from yellow fever when he was thirteen. He stayed on at the ranch after their deaths, tending to it waiting for his father to come home. It was only a month after their death that his father showed up at the ranch again. His father made arrangements for a neighboring farm to take him while he was off doing his job. And like a fool that he was he stayed for a while, putting up with kid that wanted to follow him around all time. It was three months after his mother's death that the ranger's captain Jake Hayes brought his father's gun back to him. Matt still found it hard to believe sometimes that his father had got shot in the back by the cowardly dog of a man. At the first chance he got Matt took off from the little farm out for blood going after the man who had killed his father. It was during that time he realized just what that badge stood for after working odd jobs and almost getting killed before his eighteenth birthday. He worked as a deputy in a few months in Abilene, before he lied about his age in order to take on the job as Deputy Marshal under Adam Kimbro. He worked for a few years in Coffeyville and Moundville before Adam recommended him for his first full time sheriff's job down in San Antonio. He worked there for a year before drifting out to Yuma where he worked until the war broke out. Four years of war can changed a man. He wasn't the same boy anymore that he once had been no times were different, and things were changing.

He was asleep in his bed when the sound of gunfire jerked him awake, automatically reaching for his colt that sat coiled up on the tiny stand. He held it until the gunfire stopped he started to drift back to sleep, only to be woke again a few hours later by more gunfire and shouting. It was sure going to be a long night.

****M&K****

Matt woke early after years of practice, of sleepless nights. He walked down into the hotel dining room for the commentary breakfast they offered, before heading out on the porch. The town looked a sight different in the morning light as builders were hastily working to construct new buildings and women mingled in front of the store. It was almost as if nothing had happened the night before.

He headed down towards the jail house with an easy stride and was surprised to find an ole friend sweeping off the porch of the jail. "Chester, is that you," Matt asked walking up to the man.

"Why hello there Mr. Dillon," Chester said happily shaking his hand. "I didn't know you were in Buffalo City," Chester said

"I just got in last night," Matt said looking at his friend. "How long you've been here," Matt curiously.

"Oh I've been here a few months, been working for Mr. Stryker here at the marshal's office and doing odd jobs over town." Chester supplied willingly.

"Oh," Matt said looking at his friend. "I figured you would have gone home after the war," Matt said.

"Not much left to go home to Mr. Dillon," Chester stated softly. "Uncle Sunday's place was burned to the ground in the border war, and there ain't much left in Texas." Chester supplied.

"Yeah I know," Matt stated with a nod. He had gone home to the little neighboring farm house to find most of it burned to the ground from an attack from the Comanche. They had managed to escape with their lives and were now living in his old house, until they could afford to rebuild but times were tough in Texas. He just gathered what he wanted from his parents processions, everything he could carry with him in a saddle bag and headed out again looking for some kind of work.

"I guess Missouri and eastern part of Kansas got hurt the worse in the war out here," Chester supplied after a moment.

"I guess everybody is going to be hurtin' after this." Matt said solemnly.

"I guess so," Chester said. "Morning Mr. Stryker," Chester called out happily as Mr. Stryker stepped up on the porch of the jail.

"Chester," Josh said. "Did you let those drunks loose," Stryker asked.

"Yes sir I sure did, they didn't like it too much I'll tell you that," Chester said.

"Oh why's that," Stryker asked.

"They were complaining about not getting any breakfast," Chester chuckled.

Matt eyed the marshal with the same appraising eye curiously taking in the firm stance, and weathered face with the handle bar mustache, thinking this might be his shot again at getting the job he wanted.

"Oh well," Stryker said.

"Mr. Stryker, I'd like you to meet an ole friend of mine from Yuma, Matt. Dillon, Mr. Dillon, Josh Stryker, " Chester introduced.

"Nice to meet ya," Matt said holding out his hand.

"Likewise," Stryker said shaking Matt's hand with a firm grip. "It's nice to be able to put a name with a face," Josh said looking over towards Chester. "You looking for work," Josh said not wasting any time.

"Yeah," Matt answered honestly.

"Good I could use a deputy like you. That is if you're as good as Chester said you are," Josh said.

"Well I don't know about all that," Matt said with a smile looking at his friend. "He tends to over shoot the truth a little," Matt teased.

"Now Mr. Dillon that isn't so…well not exactly." Chester amended looking at them. "I just told him how well you did down in Yuma." Chester stated clearly baffled.

"It's all right Chester," Matt said chuckling.

"Well Dillon have you had any breakfast yet," Josh asked.

"Just what the hotel offered," Matt answered honestly remembering how sparse it was on being food.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call that breakfast," Josh said. "Well come on with me and you can get a decent breakfast while we go over the details of your job," Josh said. "You come along to Chester, Mary's asking for you," he added starting to lead the way back to his house.

Matt sat down at Josh's kitchen table while his wife Mary fixed them all a plate of food. He listen to Josh talk about job of deputy marshal and added his two cents worth on what experience he had thus far as a lawman. By the time they arrived back at the jail for the deputy badge they were talking like old friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Doctor Galen Adams walked down the thirteen rickety stairs that lead up to his office. His little black doctoring bag firmly in his left hand as he slowly but steadily climbed down the stairs. His pace wasn't hurried in the slightest as he took in his surroundings, constantly looking around. It was a sight better than the wilds of Montana territory. And after five years of living here Buffalo City was still as wild and unruly as it had been but it was starting to get a little tamer.

He shuffled his way across the slab-boards that were the makings of the boardwalk towards the Long Branch saloon when he spotted Josh walking with Chester and another man. "Hello there Josh, Chester," Doc called out as he fiddled with the toothpick he had chewed on since breakfast.

"Hello there Doc," Chester called out cheerfully.

"Doc," Josh greeted as they drew closer. "Like you to meet my new deputy, Matt Dillon," Josh said.

"Nice to meet ya," Doc said looking at the deputy.

"Nice to meet ya," Matt said eyeing the doctor.

"About time you got some help around here, Josh" Doc bristled. "Why I say that those shots last night came awful close," Doc grumbled.

"Oh that wasn't nothing those Rankin boys didn't mean nothing Doc they were just blowing off a little steam," Josh countered.

"Well sure they didn't," Doc said with a sarcastic whit.

"Matt since Doc here is the only physician within a hundred miles of Abilene he also acts as the town's coroner." Josh said looking at Matt.

"Most doctors are," Matt said distantly.

"You sound like you don't care for doctors too much," Doc bristled.

"Well I've only met a couple and I wouldn't exactly say they were doctors," Matt said honestly.

"Well Doc here isn't like most Doctors, Mr. Dillon," Chester piped up. "Sure he gets cranky sometimes but he knows what he's doing," Chester said.

"True enough Chester," Josh agreed. "Lets stop in the Long Branch and get us a drink," Josh said moving through the swinging doors.

Doc grabbed Matt's arm as he started to walk in after them. "I don't know why you have a chip on your shoulder about doctors and it's none of my business I figure, but I do take my profession seriously."

"Fair enough," Matt said looking down at the wrinkled whiskered face with beady eyes. Those eyes looked like they seen a lot in his time, and Matt gathered that he had seen his share of death as well.

****M&K****

Two months later Matt Dillon sat up in Doc's office getting a bullet dug out of his arm that the so called bank robbers had put in there. He refused to let the doctor give him anything for the pain but whiskey as he dug away at the bullet.

"My ma, and little sister died because of a doctor," Matt muttered in a drunken slur. "If the Doc hadn't of came out to the ranch … they might still be alive," Matt said before he passed out from either the whiskey or the pain. Doc stared at the big man lying there on the table unconscious to anything around him, as he looked over at Josh who was standing there by the doorway.

"Well Doc, I guess that's as good enough reason as any to hate doctors," Josh said looking at Doc.

"Yeah," Doc said with a weary nod of his head. "I figured it was something personal," Doc said.

"I don't think it could get any more personal," Josh muttered.

"Well help me get him into the back room there to sleep it off," Doc muttered.

"Sure Doc," Josh said helping lift the big man up to carry him back into the bed.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt woke up with a pounding headache, in an unfamiliar bed.

"Well, how do you feel," Doc asked standing up straight after inspecting his handy work.

"I'll make it," Matt said looking at the doctor.

"Didn't doubt it for a minute," Doc said looking at him. "You want me to fix a powder for your head," Doc asked.

"No," Matt said groggily. "You get the bullet out," Matt asked noticing the bandage on his arm.

"Yeah," Doc said handing him a glass of water. They were silent for a few minutes, before Doc broke the silence. "It's none of my business, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but what happened to your mother and sister?" Doc asked softly.

"They died," Matt said.

"I gathered that much from last night, and the doctor is the one who did it huh," Doc stated more than questioned.

Matt looked at him realizing he must have muttered something while he was drunk. "Yeah in a manner of speaking," Matt said shifting to sit up in the bed. "The Doc came out to the ranch to check on my sister. After about four or five days my sister got sick along with my mother. They both died two weeks later. It turned out that the Doc who came out to treat my sister had yellow fever he died a week before they did. There was an epidemic of it spreading through Texas I guess. " Matt said simply.

"I'm sorry Matt, I'm truly sorry," Doc said quietly. "I wish there was some way for me to explain the disease but I'm afraid that even with the modern medicines we have today, there still is no cure, and from my experience we still haven't figured out how the disease is contracted," Doc said simply.

"For some reason I believe you," Matt answered somberly. "I believe if you had been there you would have done everything you could to try and save them." Matt stated watching Doc nod his head.

"I might not have been able to cure them but I could have eased their suffering a little, if I couldn't save them." Doc said. "The most important thing I've learned in the twenty years I've been a doctor is that I can't save them all, but you can bet your bottom dollar I'm going to give it one hell of a fight," Doc said.

"What made you take up medicine to begin with doctor," Matt asked.

"I was like you in a way." Doc murmured softly. "I've lost most of the important people in my life to disease, I watched some of them suffer up until their final hours." Doc said.

"Didn't you have a doctor in the town you grew up in," Matt asked.

"One, but it was like out here where your patients are fewer and farther between them. Oh he tried his best to save them and ease their suffering, but being the only doctor in town he couldn't stay all the time when he was needed elsewhere. I guess you could say that was a turning point for me and I decided I was going to be a doctor and a darn good one." Doc stated calmly.

"I see," Matt said taking on a whole new understanding for the medical practice that he never had before. "I guess you can't be everywhere at once, you do what you can when you can and try to save lives along the way."

"That's just about it," Doc agreed swiping a hand over his mouth. "Well I'll go out in the office and make up a sling," Doc murmured standing up from the chair he had perched his weary body in.

"All right Doctor Adams," Matt said smiling after him.

Doc stopped with his hand on the knob. "Most folks call me Doc," Doc said before slipping out of the room.

Matt stared after the middle aged doctor, knowing that he had just made another friend in Buffalo City.

****M&K****

Ever since that day, Matt had learned a few things about the cow town doctor. Doctor G. Adams may be a crusty ole character with some sage advice from time to time. And he didn't let on that he cared but he did. There was nothing he wouldn't do for people drifting through town down on their luck or the families just starting out trying to make a go of the land they wanted to call home. He treated them all as equals and he believed in fairness and justice too. And it was men like that, that they needed out here.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**1866**_

Kitty Russell stood out in front of the stage office waiting on the next stage to take her anywhere away from Abilene. As long as the stage was leaving Abilene she didn't care what direction it took. Fifteen minutes later the stage pulled in, she walked in and paid for her ticket finding out that it was headed to Dodge City. It wasn't much in a way of a destination but at least wasn't Abilene. Any place had to be better than Abilene.

She sat on the stage as it rocked and rolled and bounced along the trail reflecting on her life, it wasn't much of a life, but it was better than some she reckoned. It seemed to her she had learned to sweat at the same time she had learned to breathe, and she was still doing both. Of all the places she had been San Francisco seemed to be the best of where she had lived. It was at least the coolest and a little nicer than most, so it was San Francisco she was aiming towards once again.

Sometimes it seemed like slow going. She was nearly twenty and hadn't gotten far, which wasn't fast progress considering that she had only been fifteen going on sixteen when she left New Orleans. That much slow progress would have discouraged most women, but Kitty didn't allow her mind to dwell on it she wasn't one to reflect on her life all that much but on a few occasions. She was never one to self-analyze something once it had been done. She never saw what the use of it was, but every once in while a notion or some life event would make her dwell on it. Fleeing Abilene was causing it this time.

She had been seven or eight when her mother died and her father left her in the care of one of his lady friend Panacea Skykes. She had learned a lot in the time she lived in the gambling house, yet she was still naive enough to believe the lies Cole Yankton had told her. She had only been fifteen desperately in love with him. She hadn't done any sporting up to that time, though she had developed early. She knew Cole was a gambler from the first, but he told her he was a Southern gentleman and he wore expensive clothes, so she believed him.

Cole claimed that he wanted to marry her, and Kitty believed that too, and let him drag her off to Saint Louis. Cole never had any intention of marrying Kitty anyway, though he kept claiming he would for a while. It was in the nights, when Kitty had to lay there and deal with Cole constantly bothering her with him wanting a poke that Kitty's spirits sunk so low she didn't know what else to do. Soon after, the sporting started, because Cole lost so much money one night that he offered two of his friends a poke in exchange for his debt. Kitty was so surprised that she didn't have time to arm herself, and the men had their way. Over and over again they took their turns at her until the morning light. She was so tired and sore that she couldn't even move. Two or three days later it happened again with some more friends, he seemed to be planning to do it regularly, only the second man he sold her to happened to take a fancy to Kitty.

His name was Gabe Wilson, and he talked about San Francisco and of a different life yet she still believed she was deeply in love with Cole and turned Gabe down. Three days later Gabe stopped by the little shack they were living in at the time, and Kitty asked him if the offer to go to San Francisco was still good. After Cole ran out on her taking all the money with him she had no other choice.

San Francisco was a big improvement over Saint Louis. They kept two rooms in a hotel—not the finest in town but fine enough—and Wilson bought Kitty some pretty clothes, and treated her somewhat decent reeling her in. It wasn't until the first time he slapped she realized he was no better than Cole. He had hit her so hard her head cracked a wash-pot on the bureau behind her. Her ears rang for two days afterwards. He threatened to do worse than that, too, and Kitty didn't suppose they were idle threats.

He made it clear that marriage wasn't what he had had in mind when he took her away from Saint Louis, which was all right in itself, since she had already got out of the habit of thinking about marriage. That didn't mean she was in the habit of thinking about herself as a sporting woman, but it was precisely that habit that Wilson expected her to acquire.

"Well, you're already trained, ain't you?" he said. Kitty didn't consider what had happened in Saint Louis any training for anything, but then it was clear there wasn't anything respectable she was trained for, even if she could get away from Wilson without being killed. He made her sign a two year contract, taking half of what she made sporting. Once in a while a nice one would even give her a little money directly, instead of leaving it with Wilson in the bar down below.

She kept her money hid and used it to buy a one way ticket back to New Orleans, she sported in New Orleans for a while before moving on to the riverboats and finally making her way west heading back to San Francisco. Yet about everywhere she went she had to sign a contract except in New Orleans and the river boats. That was how she ended up in Abilene working for Bo Price at least Bo treated her somewhat decent but it had taken her five years to work her contract off.

Now she was being jostled and bounced and every part of her body was aching from the trip and worse part was it had started to rain in through the burlap curtains put there to try and keep the dust out, they may have held their purpose when it came to the dust but not the rain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Doc stepped up on the porch of the jailhouse quietly as he shuffled over to the big man all stretched out in the chair. He fiddled with his mustache, swiping a hand over it as he stared down at the sleeping man. Matt Dillon had his Stetson pulled down covering his face; his long legs were stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. Doc figured he was resting up for the roundup that was due in a few days. God knew he was going to need the rest after all those cowboys pulled out.

He noticed a small scrubby wagon train coming pulling into town. He could not see their faces, but in the days just past he had seen them many times, and the expression of each was engraved in his mind, haggard, worn and hungry for rest and cool water. The vision was in them the golden promise of the distant hills, offering a land of milk and honey, the fair and flowering land sought by all wandering peoples of whatever time and place. No hardship could seem too great, no trail to long, no mountain impassable when the vision was upon them. Places to rebuild their crumbling lives and start anew, he had seen a lot of them here lately passing through town. Men, women and children alike never knowing, what to expect in this rugged brutal land. Some of them would survive and live to tell about it. Some would move away from Dodge and others would settle here where they might have a chance to prosper. Doc wanted to see Dodge settled a little more than what it was.

There was a telegraph office, a stage depot, at least five saloons, two dry good stores, and one café, and one hotel, and a boardinghouse, along with a jail to help bring law and order to this town. Yes in his mind's eye Dodge City would grow and grow until it became as tame as Chicago, and Saint Louis. And he would be here to watch it grow. Dodge was still a little rowdy but it was getting tamer with the help of Marshal/ Deputy Marshal Matt Dillon. Doc paused in front of the window, a smile curling under his mustache, turning his attention back to the sleeping deputy marshal stretched out in the chair.

"Now that is work, sleeping the morning away?" Doc grumbled checking his watch, only to snap it shut with a resounding click.

Matt pushed his Stetson back on his head. "Oh, hi Doc." he said as he stretched into a sitting position, crossing his long legs. "Have a seat." Matt said indicating the empty chair beside him.

"You want a cup of coffee this morning Doc?" Matt asked from his post beside the doorway, watching the wagons pass headed out the west side of town, past the office towards the river.

"Yeah, thanks Matt, we all can't be as lazy as you this morning," Doc said as he tweaked Matt.

"Nobody can be as hard working as the town's only Doctor," Matt quipped back with a chuckle, getting up from his seat and walking inside to pour two cups of coffee.

"I see Chester is over at the stage office waiting on that stage to get in again." Doc commented as Matt handed him a cup of steaming hot coffee. "As much as he watches those stages you would figure he was constantly waiting on someone," Doc said chuckling softly.

"Naw, he just likes seeing the comings and goings." Matt said, sitting back down to watch the comings and goings himself. He was constantly watching people it seemed, trying to pick the troublemakers out before they caused trouble.

****M&K****

The stage rumbled and rocked into the bustling little town of Dodge, in the early morning. Her whole body ached from being jostled and bumped the whole way from Abilene. She was cold, wet, and tired and hungry. There wasn't much of a chance in sleeping on the stage when you were crowded into the wooden deathtrap. "Thirty minutes folks," the driver called out as he opened the door. "Miss," the driver said as he offered her a hand down. She took a quick look around the big booming cow town. It wasn't much to look at with its big rugged muddy looking buildings. She couldn't see what Dodge City was so famous about; it sure didn't look like much, to her it was just another wayward cow town. Thank goodness, she wasn't staying long she thought as she hurried over to the café.

****M&K****

Matt's steel blue eyes stared across the street, watching the passengers all get off the stage. He sat up a little straighter, when he caught sight of a beautiful bright redheaded woman in a dark green traveling dress head into Delmonico's. In her green traveling dress that only made her flaming red hair shine more brightly. He glanced back at the stage. He didn't see Jim dropping off any bags. She must be getting back on the stage later, which was too bad because she was a pretty little thing.

"Would you look at that," Doc said, looking over across the street seeing the beautiful woman.

"She sure was something," Matt agreed keeping his eyes locked on her as she hurried into the café.

Doc looked at Matt's face with an amused look as he played with his toothpick, watching Matt stare long and hard at the redhead before she disappeared into Delmonico's. Matt didn't date, or he hadn't in the past six months, not since Leona had gone back towards her father with Tim Jackson following on her heels. Doc had thought that Matt was in love with Leona, and almost ready to settle down. But something kept Matt from making that big commitment. Doc almost thought Leona had Matt talked into a family life in fact Leona almost had him hooked for good, but Leona had given up waiting on a proposal. He was sorry that she had missed, although it was probably for the best, Doc thought.

At first it seemed like Matt never really cared for Leona after all, by the way he acted so indifferently when she left to go back towards Colorado where her father still ran a trading post. Although Doc knew the reasoning behind Matt not wanting to make that commitment just yet, he didn't think it was right.

Matt's mind was made up that he wasn't going to take those risks that came with being a lawman and having a family. He remembered all too clearly how it tore his mother up every time his father had to ride out to do the job he signed on for. He remembered watching his mother die calling for his father in her delirious state, and not knowing what to do. He remembered how his mother use to sit up at night wondering if his father was alive and coming home or if he was dead. No Matt swore venomously that he was never going to put his wife and child through that ever. No he was never going to get married.

"Come on Doc, let's go to breakfast." Matt said his deep blue eyes were twinkling a little. Doc had begun to wonder if they would ever twinkle again.

"Alright but it's your turn to buy Matt." Doc mumbled as they waded through the mud to Delmonico's. Chester was talking to Jim the stagecoach driver when they joined him on the boardwalk.

"Chester, you going to join us for breakfast," Matt asked knowing good and well that Chester wasn't about to give up a chance at a meal.

"Yeah, I'll just get the mail and I'll be over." Chester said

"Alright Chester," Matt said smiling.

"I'll grab yours too Doc." Chester said.

"Alright Chester." Doc said turning to follow Matt into the café.

Matt sat down at a table with Doc waiting on Joe to come around to take their order. Doc made sure that Matt got the chair that gave him a good view of the redheaded woman sitting in the back. Matt glanced at the woman, a little shyly. His mother had subjected him at an early age of honoring the female race. Yet as a child he picked up on how some women treated other women different whether it was due to age or profession or even their race. Matt didn't care about such things and he treated them accordingly. He supposed it had to do with how some people looked at his mother and treated her less than fair in his way of thinking.

Matt noticed she had blue eyes that sparkled, a deep warm smile when he sat down. She didn't look that old, somewhere between eighteen and twenty. He would bet money on her being closer to eighteen though. She didn't eat very much, he noticed as she picked at her breakfast.

"That was some storm last night," Doc commented as they waited.

"It sure was. Did you get caught out in it?" Matt asked, looking at the woman in the back every now and then.

"No," Doc answered as Joe came over to their table with the chalkboard in his hands. "The ham and eggs," Matt said firmly and loudly, as he waited for Doc to place his order.

"Hey Joe I'll have the flapjacks." Chester said sitting down at the table with Matt and Doc. "Here's your mail Doc." Chester said giving Doc the stack of rolled up papers. "Mr. Dillon," Chester said handing over the rolled up flyers to Matt.

"Thanks Chester," Matt said smiling brightly at the young man, who sometimes did odd jobs around the jail for him.

"Were you out in that storm last night Doc.?" Chester asked.

"No. Where you two out chasing down some bandits," Doc asked looking at Matt and Chester.

"Naw we weren't out in it." Matt said as they continued their idle chatter waiting on their orders.

****M&K****

Kitty Russell had picked a nice quiet table in the back. The waiter was setting down her order when she saw him. He was the biggest man she had ever seen in her life, and good looking. Boy was he good looking and that was saying something considering she had seen many men in her young life. Men from all kinds of different walks in life, but he was the biggest and sexiest man she had the privilege to lay eyes on.

He was a powerful sensuous-looking man, somewhere in his mid twenties. There was something almost frightening about him, something fierce and stubborn and determined. She could sense it without knowing him. He was tall; she'd guess somewhere close to six foot six, give or take an inch. Dark rich brown hair that curled on top but a conventional haircut, a few dark curls fell on his broad forehead. He had a straight narrow nose, high cheekbones, a thin chiseled mouth, a square narrow jaw. He was a big man wide shouldered that were incased in a corduroy deep red shirt with a tan colored vest. Long lean muscular arms and chest. Narrow hips with even longer powerfully muscular legs. The way he wore his gun low and strapped down Kitty assumed he was just another gunman. He didn't look like a cold-blooded killer; he was brooding too much, over what the other man said as they sat down. She flashed him a brilliant bright smile as he sat down, before she went back to picking at her meager breakfast.

The breakfast he ordered was a lot larger than the other two men joining him. In fact, it was the biggest breakfast she had ever seen any man consume in one setting.

The more she looked at the big man the more she thought he must be a cowboy coming in off the trail. They were a breed of men, Kitty had always respected but certainly a very different breed than she'd been accustomed to in New Orleans. They were a tough breed. His being a cowboy would explain why the oldest of the three was in a three-piece business suit. The youngest looking of the three even had the slow Texas drawl, Kitty had heard countless times before.

She was drinking her coffee when someone came in calling for the Marshal. She was curious as to see which man in there was the Marshal of Dodge. She was surprised when she saw the big man she thought was a cowboy get up from the table, from his seat tossing his napkin down, beside his empty plate and hurried out the door. Hum, that was a surprise she hadn't expected. Alright maybe the younger man wasn't a trail hand after all, but she couldn't see the marshal eating breakfast with the man he just released from jail either.

She pulled out a few coins from her reticule and laid them on the table. He might be worth getting to know but she wasn't planning to stay in Dodge long enough to find out. She stepped out onto the boardwalk and stared at the gloomy looking sky, just as gunshots erupted in the mid-morning air. Not even daring to move from her spot as the tall broad shouldered man stood out in the street firing a couple shots at the three men who were racing away on horseback.

She watched as he holstered his gun and started back over across the street to the building that read Bodkin's bank. She stared after him for a moment, she had only forty dollars left and that wasn't enough to buy her a ticket to anywhere but where she's done been.

"Kitty, Kitty Russell" a slender blonde woman questioned timidly, making the redhead turns towards the voice.

"Marty! Marty Whitman," Kitty exclaimed happily, a little surprised to see the familiar face.

"Kitty what are you doing in Dodge," Marty asked as she hugged her friend for a brief second.

"I was just passing through." Kitty said smiling brightly at the woman, stepping back from the warm embrace. "How long have you been in Dodge?"

"Ever since I left Abilene, I just haven't bothered to move on yet." Marty said giving Kitty a knowing look.

Kitty stared at her friend knowing she probably signed another contract and it wasn't up yet. "How much longer ya got," Kitty asked looking Marty over.

"Oh I don't have a contract, I just stay cause I like it here Kitty," Marty said all smiles. "You a lookin' for a job," Marty asked questioningly

"I wasn't planning on it but I could use it," Kitty replied softly.

"Bill could use a girl like you, now that Sara is up and getting married. You remember Sarah Jensen don't ya?"

"How could I forget Sarah," Kitty said cocking her head to one side as she gave her friend a straight level stare, with a hand on her hip. Sara Jensen was one of those girls that always thought she was better and tried too hard to be a real lady, but despite all of that she was one of those girls that took up with one man and rode it out contract or not. Kitty envied her in some ways, to only be attached to one man. Some girls were lucky that way but others had to pay for it.

"I'm sure you'll like it here." Marty said. "It's not like working at the Silver Nugget that's for sure, well partly." Marty added with valid candor.

Kitty stood there, here was a good friend and she could use the cash to get further away from the stench of hiders, cowboys and drifters. "All right you talked me into it." Kitty said firmly.

Kitty met Bill Pence one of the owners of the saloon. She talked to Bill and immediately she liked him. He was a kind hearted gentleman who paid his girls, and they got to keep what they made from doing business upstairs. Kitty could handle the poker and the drinking and even taking a man upstairs every now and then, but the best part of going to work at the Long Branch was she didn't have to take a man upstairs if she didn't want to. In a manner of speaking it was somewhat her choice again.

Bill hired her on the spot leaving it to be her choice if she started tonight or tomorrow night. Kitty opted for tonight so she could get the handle on things better.

"Come on let's get you settled." Marty said, hooking her arm in with Kitty's.

Kitty was settled into a room upstairs. It would do for a while. She talked about the past with Marty as she got settled into her room.

That night Kitty was worn to a frazzle after getting all settled into her room. She had played a few hands of poker with a few of the local boys, not using the skills that she had honed over the years of working on the riverboats up and down the Mississippi. She danced with a few of the boys that piled into the Long Branch. She even sat and talked with a few of them.

"Kitty," Marty said calling her over to the bar.

Kitty noticed that Marty was talking to the older man she had seen that morning in the café. "Marty?" Kitty said moving over beside them.

"Kitty, I'd like you to meet one man you should always know in this town. This is Doc Adams," Marty said pointing to the older gentleman.

"Doctor," Kitty said with a slight nod of his head.

"Folks around here tend to call me Doc," Doc said smiling at her.

"Doc," Kitty repeated sweetly, as she looked him over. Doc had a mustache just covering his upper lip. His crown tip derby hat pushed back on his brow showing off the mildly wrinkled brow and bushy eye brows above the beady blue eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"Kitty, can I buy you a beer," Doc said, smoothly and pleasantly.

"Why a course," Kitty said as Marty went to join a cowboy at the far end of the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Matt didn't get a chance to see the beautiful redhead again before he left town, but then he really hadn't been looking either. No he was too busy going after the bank robbers. She would have been a welcome addition to Dodge though. That was if she thought she could handle it, but she didn't look as if she belonged in any dusty old cow town. She was probably on her way back east, not that he could blame her too much. It took a different kind of breed to live out here. Only the strong and tough men survived out here, and their women had to be just as strong as they were. The work and life on the frontier was rough on a body and aged men and women alike way before their times. The summers were brutally hot and the winters just as harsh as the summers. He was grateful that the pretty little gal had gone back east even if it did make him feel like he lost something. Although he had no way to justify why he'd feel that way about a complete stranger, all he knew was how he felt empty and lost at the thought of her leaving Dodge. But he had a job to do and he was going to do it.

The few people he had worked with said he was a stickler to duty and had a pure honest streak running through him. Matt supposed it was true; he was a stickler for duty. If he signed on to do a job he did it, complaining about it wouldn't help it any. He just had to do his duty nine times over or he didn't' sleep good.

****M&K****

The next few days Kitty learned a lot about Dodge and its citizens. She learned who she could trust and who not to even bother with, from Marty's help. Not that she needed much help in that area; she learned early on in life how to sum up people with just a look, from the long practice of working in a saloon, but it didn't hurt any having friend you trusted point a few of them out for you. She even found out about the big good looking marshal she had met her first morning too, nothing much just a few tidbits.

She learned, that Marshal Josh Stryker had shot a man three times after the man burned four innocent sodbusters up in their sleep. According to Marty it happened two days before the rain hit, and Matt Dillon was filling in as Marshal until the war department could send out a replacement. Marty said the trial had been awful. Stryker had a beautiful little girl Sara Jean with long shinning silvery gold hair. Kitty almost was envious of the Sara Jean's hair and her mother took in some sewing for the girls at the Long Branch to try and make ends meet.

She learned that Doc Adams had a soft side that he didn't want everybody knowing about. His constant bickering banter was just his way of showing his affection with out anyone becoming the wiser. Yet Kitty knew, because she could hear it in voice. She caught on quickly to Doc's tantrum friendship between the marshal, and Chester Goode. It turned out Chester was the young man with the Texas accent. He sometimes did odd jobs around town but his main responsibility was helping out around the Marshal's office. Although he was out of town with Matt Dillon trying to track the bank robbers, she found out from Doc that Matt wasn't married to anything other than his badge.

The nights went pretty much the same as the first and Kitty enjoyed every minute of it. It also soon became clear as to what Marty had meant by partly, being like the Silver Dollar. Charlie Hatchet, the other owner was one of those types of owners that liked using his girls for his own needs. Luckily he didn't come into town too often, so they didn't have to deal with him too often. Kitty gave herself a mental shake as she walked down the board walk towards work once again.

"Oh, Kitty," Doc called out from behind her. "Oh hi, Doc," Kitty said all ready have been put in her place to call him Doc. "You going to work," Doc asked shuffling up to her side.

"I was just heading there."

"I'll walk with you then, it's been a long day."

"Come on Curly, I'll buy you a beer." Kitty chuckled softly wrapping her arm around his offered arm. She had dubbed him the nickname curly because of the dark brown hair he had sticking out under his hat and over his collar curled around his face, when it was trimmed nice and neat. But even then under his hat he had curls that still like to show themselves when he pushed his Derby hat back on his wrinkled brow.

****M&K****

The long chase was wearing on Matt; he felt like an old horse that had been rode hard and then put up wet. The life of a lawman was to live day by day with nothing more then whit, grit, fist and a quick drawl. It was rugged, tough, brutal, gruel some and grotesque life, but it suited him just fine. It gave him the feeling of accomplishment after bringing the men responsible for the ghastly horrifying things he'd seen, to justice. It gave him a sense of belonging one feeling he hadn't really had since his folks died. He was part of something he was proud of it. A man did get awful lonesome sometimes; he had to like his own company for long periods of time, with only his horse the only company for miles across the barren land. Matt liked those times the most, they gave a man a chance to clear his head to think to himself, a chance to dream of what could never be. Not that the times he took Chester with him wasn't good, or anything at least with Chester it broke up the loneliness you got the feeling of out on the trail.

They endured the stifling heat and dust in silence. That afternoon, Matt saw his horse's ears perk up, and he knew the stallion had winded the Arkansas River. The stud and the geldings had both been on a short ration of water ever since they'd crossed the almost dry prairie they reached the shallow ford, Matt dismounted and helped Will Slater dismount, letting the mounts wade in knee deep and drop their heads to drink greedily. Neither of them drank their fill. He knew his horse had been in dry country long enough to be wise to bellyaches caused by drinking too much and too fast. Chester was busy filling up the canteens a little upstream from the horses. Matt checked the horses tightening the cinches getting ready to pull out again and heading for Dodge. Matt wasn't paying to much attention when Slater snuck up behind him and wacked him hard with something knocking him to the ground unconscious.

Matt woke up a short time later with a gash on the back of his head, and a headache. He cautiously looked around and found Chester slowly starting to stir where he was lying on the ground close to the river.

"Chester, you all right," Matt asked going over towards his injured friend.

"Yeah I think so," Chester said sitting up rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?" Chester asked confused a little.

"Will Slater knocked us both out," Matt said rubbing the back of his head and noticing his hand had dried crusted blood on it.

It didn't take them long to take in the situation after their heads cleared a little. Slater in his escape had been sure to shoot holes in two of the canteens leaving them with only one to split between them. And the horses were gone. Matt looked around but it was clear they were going to be walking back to Dodge.

****M&K****

Matt and Chester caught up to Slater in a cypress grove not far from Dodge. He saw the glow of a camp fire not more than a few yards in front of him. Matt and Chester wound their way through the trees until they were close to the picket line. "Chester, you stay here close to the horses and cover me," Matt said watching the younger man ready his over under shot gun in his hands, as Matt checked his colt.

"Yes sir," Chester said moving over behind the big cypress tree close to the picket line. Matt waited until Chester was in position before he walked around towards an opening.

Matt slowly crept his way towards the fire and saw Slater sitting on a broken log.

"You're under arrest, Slater" he stated firmly and calmly.

"Haven't ya give' in up yet Dillon," Slater roared out in a throat burst of laughter. "I'm not going to let you take me in Dillon, under arrest," Slater said as he slowly backed away a few steps.

"Don't do it Slater," Matt warned as the hairs on the back of his neck began to stick up. Slater was going to drawl he knew it. In the space of a few seconds it was over. He had hit his target.

Slater apparently managed to get off another shot as he slid to the ground and amazingly enough he had hit his target. A burst of pain exploded in Matt's thigh.

Matt mounted the careful the practice move caused pain to shoot up his thigh as he rode towards Dodge, with only a bandana wrapped tightly around his thigh. Matt was feeling like something the hounds had dragged in, chewed up, and then spit up. He had pushed himself far past the point of fatigue, to wind up getting a bullet in his leg. When the pain and exhaustion claimed him he slunk low against the big buckskin, Chester led them home. His leg was burning; his whole body was burning. He needed to keep moving. He needed to get back to Dodge to Doc's office.

******M&K******

Chester rode through the darken street towards Doc's office. "Mr. Dillon," Chester said nervously when he stopped in front of Doc's office.

"It's all right Chester," Matt said looking over at him with feverish red eyes.

"Come on let's get you up to Doc's office," Chester said helping pull and balance the big man on his feet, throwing Matt's arm around his shoulder as they slowly climbed the stairs.

****M&K****

Doc was at his desk reading over his new medical journals when he heard the stiff off gait plodding thuds of someone climbing the thirteen stairs. He knew enough from the sounds to know it was two men and one of them if not both of them had an injured leg. He slowly moved over towards the door and opened it in time to see Chester holding on to a weak limbered Matt Dillon just as the made the last two steps.

"Chester," Doc said reaching out to help him get the lucid man to the examining table. "What happened?" Doc asked as he assed Matt's bleeding leg.

"He got shot," Chester said breathing haggardly, trying to catch his breath.

"I can see he got shot Chester," Doc bristled as he started to cut away Matt's pants leg, when Kitty walked in.

"I thought you could use the help Doc," Kitty offered as an explanation as she moved over towards the table.

'I sure can Kitty, can you wash this leg around the wound," Doc said moving away from Matt to gather rest of the supplies that he was going to need in order to get the bullet out of his leg.

"Sure," Kitty said, grabbing the basin and a pitcher of water and gingerly started washing the dried caked blood away from the powerful, white thigh of Matt Dillon. She used one rag to hold on the open wound to try and stop the stench of blood seeping from the torn flesh when Doc came back.

"Chester I need you to hold this lamp for me," Doc said firmly giving Chester the lamp to hold while Kitty wiped the sweat off Matt's brow.

At first Doc was scared the bullet had pierced an artery. Then he was worried when the thought of blood poisoning and gangrene might set in. He prayed it they wouldn't because he didn't want to go butchering on the young Matt Dillon's leg. He figured the stiff shirted deputy marshal would rather be dead then to lose his leg.

Chester stayed out in the office telling Doc the whole story about what had happened. Kitty sat in the back room with Matt while Doc cleaned up the office again and talked to Chester.

"Don't die," she whispered softly. "I have yet to meet you and I sure want to meet you Matt Dillon." she whispered next to his ear as she wiped the sweat dotting his brow.

Through some distant fog, he heard her call his name. That rich husky honey sweet voice, he fought the pain that seared through him fought the exhaustion. So much blood had drained from him it was making him weak. But still, he hadn't been able to fight the dizziness that clouded over him. Death had not seemed so horrible until he heard her voice.

His leg was burning; his whole body was burning. Despite the strength of his will his eyes remained firmly closed. Pain no longer tormented him, or the exhaustion. As he laid there burring with fever. He saw her, his angel of mercy.

She was standing there leaning over him, her hair streaming red fire sweeping down and around her back. She was a goddess, Aphrodite emerging through the misty fog. She was lithe and beautiful with sultry blue eyes, ivory cheeks and lush rose colored lips.

She beckoned to him. And he came.

Looking at her, he knew that he must have her. He had to touch her. To feel the fullness of her breast beneath his hands, caress her with his whispers and his kisses. She was his Circe, calling him with magical promises of unimaginable pleasure, but he also knew her.

When Matt opened his eyes again, he was laying on the bed, with a flushed red face, sweat breads dotting his face. Matt was trying to clear his muddle mind, and then can flooding back, chasing after the bank robbers, catching up with them, the fight with Will Slater, Slater's bullet piercing through his leg, trying to make it to Dodge, to Doc. Had he made it back to Dodge? Whose voice was calling him back from the pit of despair?

Then he saw her sitting in the stiff back chair. Her beautiful red streaming all round her. The Circe from his dreams, she was here. His eyelids were too heavy to hold open as he felt himself sinking lower into the darkness that surrounded him. He knew he was going to be all right his Circe was there with him. The darkness that had threatened to overwhelm him wasn't going to get him until he saw her again.

****M&K****

"Kitty," Doc said stepping into the back room finding her dozing in the chair. "You go on home and get some rest," Doc said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"All right Doc, if you need anything just ask huh," Kitty said standing up.

"I will Kitty," Doc said watching her leave.

He sat at in the stiff straight back chair; he didn't know what else he could do for Matt. Doc stared at Matt's large still form through his wrinkled scrunched up blue eyes. Doc prayed silently that Matt would have the strength to fight. He was doing everything he could possibly do for him. He had to believe he would fight to hold on. Doc slowly nodded in and out sleep, trying hard to remain alert in case something changed in Matt's condition. But the fatigue was slowly catching up with the elderly physician.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**Chapter 9**_

It was three weeks to the day, since he had made it back to Dodge, and he was finally able to move around other than in the bed. He listened to Doc harp at him as he slowly limbered his way down the thirteen stairs.

"Well, I'll say he's acting like a mother hen." Chester said waited for Matt to get his second wind.

"Yeah, isn't he," Matt chuckled as he used his crutches to swing his body on down the board walk making sure he didn't put any pressure on his leg.

"Now where on earth is he going?" Doc grumbled from a top the stairs, as Matt went in the direction of the jail. But he didn't have to think too hard on the matter as he reached inside the door for his hat and coat and headed down to the Long Branch himself.

****M&K****

Matt Dillon made his way down towards the jail, to get ready for the man from Washington that was coming all the way to Dodge, for what reason Matt didn't know. Truthfully it didn't make any sense to him, sending a man all the way from the capital when they could have just as easily sent someone down from Topeka.

Matt wasn't very surprised to find everything in the jail in order and neatly cleaned. Chester must have been busy, not that Matt was surprised after all the telegram had come two days after they had taken off after the bank robbers. Matt sat down at the desk and started filling out the report over what happened as much as he remembered.

****M&K****

Matt was up early making sure things were in order for the man from Washington to have a look. He and Chester normally kept a pretty straight office, but Matt wanted to be prepared just in case. He was sitting at the small table drinking a cup of fresh brewed coffee reading over the wanted posters, with his leg propped up on a chair to help ease the throbbing pain in his thigh, when the door to the office opened. A lean gentleman walked in in a gray three piece suit nicely tailored. His black slick shoes shined enough to show off a reflection.

"Can I help you," Matt asked looking up at the man, making sure his deputy's badge was showing clearly on the lapel of his shirt.

"Mr. Dillon," the man questioned looking at the big youth in front of him.

"Yes," Matt answered simply.

"Mr. Dillon, I'm John Trenton, I'm here on behalf of the War Department," Trenton said smiling friendly enough.

Matt shook the proffered hand firmly. "I'm sure you'll find everything in order," Matt said simply, no use delaying the office call.

Mr. Trenton had to admire the young deputy for getting straight to the point. "About the new marshal…" Mr. Trenton started as helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"The new Marshal hasn't arrived as of yet," Matt interjected, as Trenton stood there in front of the pot belly stove.

"I know that…" Trenton said looking over the rim of the coffee mug. "He might not be coming at all, but that depends on you." Trenton remarked casually.

"On me," Matt said looking at the man as he crossed his arms in front of him on the table. "I'm not sure I understand," Matt said questionably.

"It's quite simple really," Trenton said walking over towards the empty chair, flipping it around and taking a seat. "The War Department wants you to be the new Marshal."

Matt stared at Trenton unmoving for a moment, "Sir," Matt questioned. It had never occurred to Matt that he could take over as the marshal of Dodge. Matt thought he would be a fool to stay in Dodge, all because he swore an oath to tell the truth as he saw it. Because he locked his best friend, mentor, and father figure away in jail for fifteen years. It was his testimony that sent Josh Stryker U.S. Marshal to prison. There wasn't going to be a man in Dodge left that liked him or wanted to talk to him except on business if that. He was going to be the outsider…the traitor…the fool. He didn't even consider himself a member of the town except by accident.

Though he could understand the citizens reasoning behind the shunning he was not looking forward to it. In truth it would surprise him if they didn't try to shun him a little for what he did. He felt that way himself. That was the sorriest part of it. He could understand all sides in it. He understood the judgmental fairness of it all. In Hayes when he learned that he was to be in charge until a new marshal could be sent for. He was still a deputy to the U.S. Marshal but now there was no Marshal to take orders from. He was going to have to protect the very town that was likely to shun him for turning on Josh.

They had even called him as a hostile witness, because of his personal connection to Josh, but they had no need to fear because once Matt Dillon swore an oath it wasn't in him to break it. He had learned at an early age that even if a man had nothing in his pockets of value he had his word to carry him through, unless proven that his word wasn't worth much. Matt's word was good as gold, if he said it he meant it and followed through with it. It had gone from an inquest to hearing. His testimony helped get Josh Stryker fifteen years imprisonment.

Granted the citizens of Dodge had shunned him, more like they had accepted the fact that he was going to stand up for justice and fairness no matter who the culprit may be. For two months he had been Marshal and Deputy Marshal of Dodge waiting on the replacement to come. Yet here was Mr. Trenton a representative for the War department asking him if he wanted the job as Marshal. It was something to think over that was for sure.

"I'm not quite sure I understand," Matt repeated still a little blown away by the fact that he could finally be marshal of his own town.

"The war department believes you would be the best to take over since you've already been here all ready." Trenton. "That and a few people are requesting that you personally stay on as Marshal of Dodge."

"A few people," Matt stated shocked.

"Yes." Trenton answered simply. "Mr. Dillon for the past two months I've been in Topeka trying to find a replacement to take over the job as Marshal. And I'll tell you that during that time I've never seen a town, or more lawmen come to the defense of another. That being the case even the war department can't overlook the request." Trenton explained.

"I see," Matt said leaning back against his chair.

"I don't think you do," Trenton said. "Mr. Dillon, since being in Topeka, my superiors wanted me to come down here and investigate. I've been in Dodge and I've talked with several of the business owners, to find out what kind of a man you are," Trenton said looking directly at Matt. "Three words sums, it up fair, honest, and justice. There isn't a person in this town that's got one unkind word to say about you." Trenton summarized. 'When I took my finding back to Topeka with me and to the review panel we discussed it at lengths. "Although, I don't think any of us knew you were so young," Trenton said seeing Matt bristle at the remark of being young. "But you experience speaks for itself," Trenton added looking directly at him. "And considering three of our best men for the job also recommend you well that speaks highly of your training."

"I see," Matt stated looking at the man straight on not even blanching.

"Well, Mr. Dillon do you want the job of U.S. Marshal?" Trenton asked blatantly.

"It's a lot to think over," Matt admitted truthfully.

"You're right of course," Trenton stated in agreement. "But I have to tell you this before you make up your mind. Most Marshals are appointed by fellow Marshals or the president of the United States."

'That was to be my understanding of the matter as well." Matt stated.

"I'm not really supposed to tell you…." Trenton started. "But you look to me to be the kind of man that has to have all the facts." Trenton stated watching Matt nod his head. "President Grant was following Josh Stryker's inquest, at General Sheridan's insistence." Trenton said. Matt sat there frozen waiting patiently for him to continue. "President Grant sent a man down here to follow the hearing. To keep it short and simple even President Grant insists that if there were more lawmen like you Mr. Dillon working on our side the west could and will be settled."

"Well thank you, I guess." Matt said.

"Let me ask you this Mr. Dillon, saying you do take the job what is the most important thing for you to stand for," Trenton countered.

"Well saying I took the job I'd like to be known for two things," Matt said looking at Trenton.

"What is that," Trenton asked.

"Honesty, and fairness," Matt said simply.

"I thought you would say those two things, and I have to agree with you Mr. Dillon." Trenton stated. "Off the record I'd like to tell you something."

"Go ahead," Matt said leaning back in his chair.

"Personally I think you need to take this job because I think you would be the best man for the job. I'm not going to say it worth it cause it's not, but if there were more men that believed in fairness like you do then maybe some of the less fortunate ones would actually stand a chance at settling this county. If they knew the law wasn't going to accuse them of a crime just because of say so." Trenton said.

"Like I told you before Mr. Trenton it's a lot to think over," Matt said. "I'll give you my answer in the morning if that fine with you," Matt said.

"I guess it will have to do," Trenton said standing up. "For the people who recommended you I hope you consider it," Trenton said before he left the jail house.

****M&K****

Matt sat there in the jail wishing he could go for a ride to think this over but knowing his leg couldn't stand it, he sat there and mulled it over. For as long as he could remember he wanted to be a rancher, maybe because it was in his blood. Yet after his father's death he turned his vision from becoming a rancher to be a lawman to protect innocent lives from the spoilers, men that had robbed him of his father for nothing more than thirty dollars. Now here he was being offered the one job that would insure him being able to do so.

"United States Marshal," he muttered to himself. It wasn't a Ranger but it was pretty close to being a Ranger. After all they were pretty much the same except a United States Marshal had jurisdiction just about anywhere in the United States, while rangers had jurisdiction all over Texas, if he recalled correctly. He'd actually be a step above his father if he took this job; it was something worth think over that was for sure.

****M&K****

Matt woke up the next morning after a restless night's sleep, from brooding too much. He grabbed his crutches and worked his way over towards the Dodge House. He saw Mr. Trenton sitting down on the sofa lounge in the lobby reading the paper.

"Mr. Trenton," Matt said standing there in front of the man.

"Mr. Dillon," Trenton said looking up over the paper before he started to fold it. "Care to sit down," Trenton offered.

"No, no thanks. I came to see if you wanted to join me for breakfast," Matt said.

"All right," Trenton said standing up. They walked into the hotel's dining room for a nice quite breakfast. It wasn't until after their breakfast that Matt started to talk.

"Mr. Trenton I have a few questions about the job," Matt said looking at him over his coffee cup.

"All right go ahead and ask, I won't guarantee that I'll be able to answer them but I'll try." Trenton said.

"Fair enough," Matt said sitting his coffee cup down. "Now about the job," Matt started off. "There are some things that I know are negotiable," Matt continued.

"You would have to take those things up with the Governor and Attorney General of Kansas. I have no authority over the matter just offering you the job." Trenton said calmly.

"Well in that case, I think I'll take it up with the officers in charge before I say yes to the job," Matt countered.

"Very well, I'm leaving today if you'd like to accompany back to Topeka." Trenton said.

"I'll be ready in an hour," Matt said.

"Sounds good meet you at the train depot in an hour," Trenton said.

****M&K****

Matt traveled to the capital and met with the Governor and Lieutenant governors and the Attorney General. He wasn't keen on the meeting but figured he better in before he signed on as Marshal. He sat there in the Governor's house in the little office.

"Matt, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Hoyt the Attorney General, Mr. Green and Mr. McGrew the lieutenant governors and Mr. Crawford the governor." Trenton said as soon as the stepped into the office. "Gentlemen, Mr. Dillon," Trenton introduced.

"Well Mr. Dillon, I gather Mr. Trenton has told you of our offer," George Hoyt stated lighting a cigar.

"Yes sir," Matt said simply.

"You've accepted of course," McGrew stated boldly.

"No sir," Matt answered honestly. "I came here to talk terms," Matt said firmly.

"Terms," Mr. Green questioned.

"Yes," Matt said firmly not the least bit intimidated by the questioning stares.

"Please continue Mr. Dillon," Governor Hoyt said looking across the desk at the young broad shoulder man.

"I'll only take the job if I can run things my own way," Matt stated firmly.

"What do you mean," Hoyt asked questionably.

"Meaning I'm not going to waste the circuit judge's time over petty crimes such as drunkenness, and things that can't be solved out of the court system." Matt said. "I'll choose which crimes need to go before the judge and which ones I handle on my own," Matt stated in a clear sure voice.

"Sounds reasonable, but will it work," Green questioned.

"It'll save the tax payers money and even save jail cells and time," Matt said pointing out the benefits of his plan.

"You mentioned terms, what others might you want to address," Hoyt asked.

"So far that's the only one unless I find something in the conditions to being a marshal I don't find altogether fair." Matt said.

"Very well," Green said as he stated to rattle off the conditions that were entitled to a United States marshal including living arrangements and pays and cost of office upkeep and the medical expenses.

"Well Mr. Dillon do we have a deal," Hoyt asked.

"I believe we do," Matt said standing up.

One hour later Matt Dillon was sitting on the train heading back to his town: Dodge City.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Matt Dillon walked along the board walk checking the local business that had done closed up for the night, making sure all was secured. Chester was walking along with him prattling on about this and that. You could hear a few of the saloons with filled with laughter and some of the music as you neared Front Street. All in all it was a quiet evening on the town.

"Mr. Dillon, you want to stop in the Long Branch after we get done tonight," Chester asked.

"You can if you want to Chester, but I promised Big Kate, I'd come up and see her tonight," Matt said as they continued on their rounds. Matt finished the rounds and headed for the jail house where another hour slipped by and it was getting close to closing time for the local saloons. Matt headed down towards the Texas Trail for his toddy while Chester headed towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Matt walked up the stairs towards Kate's private room, for a nice drink of good whiskey. He stood out in front of the closed door and gave it a sound rap with his knuckles.

"Who is it," Kate called out in a bawdry voice behind the door.

"It's Matt, Kate," Matt called out.

"Well come on in," Kate retorted in a deep booming voice. Matt opened the door stepped inside the richly decorated room. "Well sit down Matt, I'll fix you a toddy," Kate boomed out.

"Thank ya Kate," Matt said sitting down at the wooden table and chairs and tossing his upside down on the table.

"You can thank me best by buying a drink at the bar down stairs once in a while," Kate commented drily.

"Why should I? I get better whiskey for free up here," Matt chuckled causing Kate to chuckle too.

"At least you're honest," Kate said through his chuckle. ""Well, what's in the wind Marshal Dillon or did you just come up here cause you're tired of sitting with your back to the wall?" Kate asked bluntly.

"You're right Kate," Matt chuckled softly. "It's the only place in Dodge where I can relax, that's probably because you don't consider me worth killin'," Matt stated teasingly.

"Hum how old am I, Matt?" Kate asked bluntly.

Matt gave a little coughing choke as he turned to look her, "What," he asked once his voice was clear.

"You heard me," Kate replied looking at him.

"Well I never thought much about it Kate," Matt answered honestly.

"You sure didn't."

"What are you getting at any ways?"

"Just that if I was twenty years younger you probably wouldn't come here at all," Kate answered looking a little remorseful.

"Oh," Matt said noticing the teasing glint in her deep green eyes. "Why?"

"Here's you're toddy," Kate said sitting it down in front of him. "Forget it,' she added with faint humor in her voice.

"Anything you say Kate," Matt chuckled shaking his head as he took a drink of the whiskey.

"You know Matt you ought to get yourself a girl," Kate said not bothering to sit down.

"Oh now Kate, don't start, please," Matt pleaded looking at her.

"I mean it Matt," Kate shouted at him. 'You can't let the two romances you had in Dodge turn you sour," Kate bristled.

"You've been talking to Doc again," Matt said shaking his head.

"We're just concerned Matt," Kate said on a softer note.

"No need to be concerned Kate," Matt said. "I can take care of myself you know," Matt said finishing his toddy. "Thanks for the drink Kate," Matt said standing up. "I better go make on last sweep of the town." Matt said walking out the door he stood on the balcony looking down at the few remaining patrons that were still in the bar living it up, when he noticed her sitting in the corner.

"See someone ya want tonight," Kate asked stepping up behind him.

"You're sure a conniving ole woman Kate," Matt said smiling at her. "Who's the new girl," he asked.

"Her name is Kitty Russell," Kate said. "She'd make you a nice girl, real pretty girl, lot of fire sure too," Kate said. Matt chuckled at that in a low deep chuckle. "She wants to meet you Matt," Kate added.

"She does huh," Matt said in a little disbelief as he stared at Kitty over the railing. He couldn't believe how pretty she was. He never would have guessed she was a saloon girl.

"I'll have her come up here Matt while you drink toddy," Kate offered.

"All right Kate, if it pleases you" Matt said turning to go inside the curtain again. He knew it would do more then please Kate, it would please him too.

"It sure does," Kate muttered to his retreating back. "Kitty," Kate yelled over the balcony. "Come up here," Kate said turning to go back to her room with a large smile plastered on her face.

****M&K****

Kitty walked up the stairs to Kate's private room, seeing the door closed, she knocked before she cracked it open. "You wanted to see me Kate," Kitty said.

"Oh come on in Kitty, I've corralled the marshal for ya, sit down honey I'll fix you a drink," Kate said pouring Kitty toddy.

"Ah-um don't let her talk bother you Kitty," Matt said as Kitty sat down beside him, as Kate sat the toddies down in front of them. There was a knock at the door calling Kate away leaving Matt and Kitty alone.

"Well I did ask to meet ya Marshal," Kitty said bluntly.

"Oh why, why'd ya wanna meet me," Matt asked curiously.

"Maybe just to see if you're really as cold and crude as you seem down stairs," Kitty said simply.

"And," he questioned.

"I can't tell yet but I don't think you are," Kitty stated staring at him.

"A profession like mine leaves its mark on a man," Matt stated quietly.

"So does mine but I guess most professions do." Kitty said thoughtfully. "But you are always dealing with trouble, and mine seems to cause trouble."

"Yeah," Matt agreed with a chuckle.

They talked a little about the troubles of working in a saloon and how he had to deal with them when Kate walked back into the room. The clock started to chime midnight.

"Well I guess I better get going," Matt said looking at Kate and Kitty as he stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Marshal Dillon," Kitty said with a bright smile.

"Miss Russell," Matt said. "See ya later Kate," Matt said putting his hat on.

"Kitty, you can go on home now if you want," Kate said.

"All right, you sure you don't want me to help clean up," Kitty offered looking at Kate.

"No, but thanks," Kate said.

"All right night Miss Kate," Kitty said walking down the stairs right behind the marshal. She grabbed her wrap and headed out the doors right behind him.

"Night Marshal," Kitty said turning to head towards the other end of town.

"Where you heading," Matt asked softly.

"Over to the boarding house," Kitty answered.

"I'll go with ya," Matt said turning to catch up with her in one giant stride. "That is if you don't mind," Matt added hesitantly.

"I don't mind at all," Kitty said giving him another warm smile.

"All right," Matt said making sure he was on the street side of her as they walked along the board walk towards Ma Smalley's boarding house.

"You don't talk much do you," Kitty commented about half way there.

"Not much to say," Matt said looking at her with questions in his eyes.

"Go ahead and ask," Kitty said with a shrug.

"Ask what?" Matt said blocking any thought or emotion from his eyes.

"Whatever it is you want to know," Kitty said bluntly.

"All right, how come you came to Dodge," Matt asked.

"I came through on my way to San Francisco, I just ended up staying," Kitty answered.

"Oh," Matt said. "So you aren't planning on stay on," Matt questioned.

"No longer then I have to," Kitty said honestly.

Matt didn't say anything else for a few minutes; he was too busy thinking about no string relationships. He had to admit that Kitty was a very beautiful woman, and the fact that she wasn't planning on stay very long was a good thing but not necessarily either. "How long you been working at the Texas Trail?" Matt asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"I just started tonight I'm going to work there on my nights off from the Long Branch." Kitty explained.

"So you're working for Charlie and Bill and Kate," Matt said.

"Yeah, Kate doesn't ask for us to sign a contract," Kitty said simply.

"Contract," Matt questioned. He didn't know anything about running a saloon but he couldn't understand the meaning of a contract.

""Oh, yeah, most guys who keep whores make 'em sign somethin' otherwise they'd always be uppin' and leavin' when they had enough." Kitty said.

"Makes sense I guess, but I don't know. I never thought Bill was the type,"

"Bill's not Charlie is," Kitty corrected softly.

"I gather you don't like Charlie too much," Matt chuckled.

"He's all right I reckon, he could be worse," Kitty said.

"How's that," Matt asked.

"Well, all he wants is a free sport every once in a while when he comes to town, and that's fine," Kitty said with a little grimace of a shudder. "But there are some saloon owners who make it harder on the girls," Kitty admitted truthfully. "Well we're here," Kitty announced.

"Yeah," Matt said looking down at her at he took his hat off and fiddled with the brim nervously.

"Thanks, for walking me home Marshal," Kitty said rising up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before turning to dart into the safety of the boarding house.

Matt stared at her turning away and grabbed her arm turning her back around to face him as he lowered his mouth down to hers tenderly.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply-**_

_**A/N: I forgot to say in Chapter 10 that you find the radio episodes at details/OTRR_Gunsmoke_Singles and the radio episode that mentions Big Kate is called Carmen. **_

_**Chapter 11**_

Over the next few weeks Matt and Kitty became inseparable, spending as much time as they could together in the saloons. At Kate it wasn't much of a problem, only at the Long Branch when Charlie was in town did it seem to be a little bit of a problem, because Charlie wanted her to work the floor. Of course, Matt knew that Kitty was a whore. It was an awkward fact, but it didn't lessen his feelings for her one whit, he figured that she had come by her profession as accidentally as he had come by his. It started off as an innocent conversation as he walked her back to Ma Smalley's boarding house after working at Kate's for the night.

"How long ya been doin' it?" he asked. Kitty had been complaining that at twenty most girls were much younger than she was. The question prompted her to tell him a couple things that she never had before, such as her roots.

"Since I was fifteen. My mother died from the yellow fever outbreak in '53," Kitty stated. "Never knew my father, until he showed up and dropped me of at a gamblin' house in New Orleans. I stayed there working the tables, didn't know how to do anything else. I let some man talk me into running away with him and when he left I was too proud to go back home, so I went to work doing only what I knew how," Kitty stated. "Guess ya don't know what's it's like to be on your own at such a young age."

"My ma and baby sister died from that same epidemic, Pa died a few months shortly after that," Matt said shortly. He had never told Kitty anything about his family and didn't plan to start now; it was easier to forget about them, except for his mother and watching her die.

"Sorry," Kitty said.

Matt shrugged. "I know you grew up in New Orleans, what then?" Matt asked.

"I moved from one place to another. I forget the names of them all." Kitty admitted with a smirk.

"Sure," Matt said knowing she was lying but figured it wasn't any of his business.

"Well I better go in," She leaned over and brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth, then got to her feet.

"Sure." Matt said standing up, watching her walk in towards the house. "Kitty," Matt said watching her turn around to look at him. "I got Friday off you want to go on a picnic with me," he asked playing with the brim of his hat twisting it up in his big hand.

"I'd love too," Kitty said giving him a bright smile. "Night Matt," Kitty said slipping in the door.

****M&K****

Matt was an early riser by custom, and long practice during war. He sat up on the edge of the bed; he stretched his arms over his head lazily before, he throwing them back as far as he could get them. He rubbed his chin, he was in need of a shave, and he could feel the stubble of his five o'clock shadow on his normally clean shaven face. He knew if he let the whiskers grow no one could say he was still just a young pup, and the boyish look would no longer be an issue. But he never could stand them; they made him itch too much, three day stubble was enough.

He was glad it was Friday, and Kate had given Kitty the whole night off saying she needed to take a break. He had a funny feeling that Kate, Doc, and Chester was trying to give him time alone with Kitty, but he sure wasn't going to complain.

He thought about going over to the Ma's and seeing if Kitty wanted to join him for breakfast before they went on their picnic fishing trip but decided against it after looking at the clock, the hands were pointing at six o'clock, and considering he didn't walk he home until after midnight last night he figured anything before nine was too early for her.

****M&K****

Kitty was up at seven so she could use Ma's kitchen to make their lunch. She was grateful that nobody could see her right now, because it would ruin her image, with flower streaks on her skirt and on her face and hair, she was a sight.

"Morning Ma," she heard the deep voice of Matt Dillon in the dining room.

"Mr. Dillon," Ma said softly. "You hear for breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am, it's Friday," he replied. Kitty could almost see him giving her the boyish grin. Friday at Ma's meet hotcakes loaded down with preserves.

"Well, have a seat and I'll get your breakfast." Ma said sweetly, before she came into the kitchen. Kitty had told her that Matt planned on taking her on a picnic and fishing that was why Kitty was in the kitchen to try her luck at wooing him through his stomach. Ma couldn't blame her very much Matt Dillon was quite a catch.

Ma walked into the kitchen in time to see a flustered Kitty. "Don't worry dear he'll stay out there." Ma said trying to reassure her.

"I forgot today was Friday." Kitty remarked as she rolled out the pie crust.

Ma grabbed the big ten pound coffee pot and headed back out to the dining room where she fixed Matt's morning cup of coffee.

By eight, Kitty had the chicken browned to perfection, and the apple pie done, along with potato salad, she cut a few slices of Ma's homemade bread off and wrapped them all up nice and tight before she packed them into the basket. She hurried to her room to bathe and clean flour from her hair. At eight thirty she was slipping into her new pink and flower print spring dress. She decided to leave her hair hang down, with only her sides pulled up into a fashionable knotted twist, with a black barrette holding it firmly in place.

****M&K****

Matt pulled Doc's buggy up beside Ma's; he walked through the door promptly at nine o'clock. Kitty was sitting in the parlor with the basket beside her.

"You ready, Kitty," he finally got out; he was captivated by the sight of her he had to clear his throat before he could form the words he wanted to say.

"Yeah," Kitty smiled brightly at him, her summer blue eyes shinned almost like stars on a dark night.

Matt grabbed the basket in his hand that held his hat before he offered her an arm, with a grin as big Texas across his face. Matt helped her into the buggy before he joined her setting them off towards Spring creek. They sat there on the creek bank with their lines in the water; he was surprised that she could even bait her own hook without flinching. "Where'd you learn to fish," Matt asked still amazed that she even knew how.

"My mother use to take me when I was little down by the river." Kitty answered.

They fished for a little while until the sun was shining directly overhead and casting their shadows out across the creek ruining any chance of more fishing for a little while. He sat there on the blanket watching her unpack their lunch that she had spent most of the morning on. He was a little surprised that she had went to all the trouble of making him something to eat when she could have ordered the basket from Del Monaco's without any problems or complaints from him. But he found out he did enjoy her cooking especially her apple pies.

"Well, we better be heading back to town don't you think," Matt said after couple more hours of fishing.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed, she was a little upset with him for not even trying anything he was the perfect gentleman. When she went to stand up she lost her footing and fell on her butt in the creek bank before he could grab her.

Matt couldn't help the look of utter shock from crossing his face, causing her to burst out laughing, as she took a handful of water and splashed his stunned face. Matt started to laugh helping her to feet again, then laughter died.

Her dressed had fit her like a caressing glove but now it clung to her small form. The bodice clung to her small high breasts, draping across them with just how tiny her waist really was. He quickly looked down at his boots, figuring it was safer then looking at her until he got his body under control because he could feel his blood rising in an area that he didn't want it to.

"We best get back," Matt said raspy as he tried to control his breathing. God knew what would happen if he gave in to his unexpected hunger for her. The least of it would be the loss of a good friend, because Kitty certainly was that, the worse being an addiction that he couldn't cure, except with commitment, he wasn't ready for that, Matt didn't want to risk that. He couldn't handle the fact that she could be in danger from his job because she was his girl. That was a risk he couldn't afford to take right now.

"Matt," Kitty said letting her voice drop a level to whisper the seductive word. She moved closer towards him, she was going to have to be the one to start anything between them she knew that, now. She slipped her arm around his waist. She rose on her toes and kissed him softly. "Thank you for today," she said dropping back on her heels.

"Anytime Kitty," he said, his voice breaking as his steely control, started to falter, as his eyes searched hers. He looked down at her almost helpless as the emotions conflicted in his steel blue eyes.

He wanted to kiss her again more than anything but he thought she would think he was using his friendship as a way to get closer to her. He did want to get closer to her but he didn't want to lose her as a friend as well. He wanted to kiss her, to taste that sweetness that her soft full lips offered him, to feel her body pressed against his. It required all of his self-control not to take her there on the grass. "We better get going," Matt said stepping away from her, just for a brief moment he seen the disappointment cross her the beautiful face.

"Matt," Kitty said, looking up at him, she slipped her arm around his neck. She rose on her toes and kissed him softly, pulling back just inches from him. "Don't worry about it," she whispered against his lips.

After a couple of minutes' hesitation, Matt slid his arms around her, stroking his hand through her long red hair as they kissed. She was wearing it loose today and it ran through his fingers like silk.

After a few more minutes, Matt grew a little bolder removing his hand from her hair and touched her breast , she kissed him even more heatedly and eventually unfastened half a dozen buttons of her dress and beneath it, her chemise, allowing her breasts to spill out into his hands. He squeezed the soft flesh, stroking his thumbs over the nipples, unable to believe his luck. He had plenty of women before, but Kitty was different he didn't know quite how but she was.

They kissed as he stroked her breast falling backwards on the blanket, as she rose from the ground, rearranged her skirts and kneeled with one leg either side of his thighs. It occurred to him that at this point it didn't seem likely that she would put a stop to anything he did and he pushed the long skirts upwards to reveal the tops of her black stockings and above them, the pale flesh of her thighs.

Kitty quickly began to relieve Matt of his clothes' deftly unfastening the buttons of his shirt, pushing both vest and shirt off his shoulders. His heart thumped wildly and he gripped her tightly, pulling her hips forward so she sat upon the aching part of him still trapped inside his pants. He reached down to unfasten them, biting his lip to suppress a groan.

He stopped thinking and sucked his breath in hard as she slid onto him, forgetting about everything other than the feel of her, the heat of her, the sound of her breathing in his ear, her nails digging hard into his shoulders.

****M&K****

They headed back to Dodge in an awkward silence, Matt stopped the buggy in front of Ma's. "Kitty, about what happened…" he trailed off looking at his boots.

"I understand Matt no strings," Kitty said knowing that was probably what was buggin' him.

"It's not that," Matt said honestly. "I mean it is…but…"

"It's ok Matt," Kitty said putting a hand on his arm. "I understand, honestly I do," Kitty said even though her heart was breaking a little. "No expectations, no strings, we're just friends," Kitty said heavily. "No one has to know," she added hoping out of the buggy and rushing inside before the tears started to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: All right a lot of this might sound familiar as I'm stealing it from the original but I'm highlighting Season 1 on the TV and a little of Season 2 and they are messed up again in the order just bear with me for a little bit I need to get from point A to point B. **_

_**Chapter 12**_

Matt walked along the boardwalk three weeks later deep in brooding thought, it was late and he was just starting his evening rounds a time he looked forward to, at least it gave him a chance to think. He knew Kitty was working in the Long Branch, nothing had changed between them but then again everything had too. He couldn't explain it but it felt like he lost something very valuable. She didn't treat him any differently then she normal did, and they still talked but something just felt different. As he walked along he couldn't help reflecting on the past three weeks how thing might be different between them.

He had been the Marshal for one full year now, proving his reputation as a marshal. He was proving to be a man that couldn't be bought and always followed the rules, and was unbending towards men on both sides of the law. Now that Matt was finally getting established as a Marshal and his friendship with Kitty was growing, he was still unsure of the feeling towards Kitty.

He valued her friendship, with every passing day. She was someone who he could talk with. He could talk to her about the problems of his job with her understanding. She would listen and give her opinion on the matter she felt important. She always could make him laugh and relax.

She was beautiful, passionate, and sensual and had a hunger for life in her will, in her spirit. She was a petite girl with just the right curves. She was so petite that sometimes he was almost scared to take the chance scared that his overly large frame would hurt her. Yet that didn't stop him from wanting her…longing for her especially now that they made love once. _Made love where did that come from, _he thought. It wasn't exactly what he would call the best situation for making love to a woman but there was no denying the fact it wasn't just a release of his animalistic nature, it was making love no matter how or where it had happened.

Matt stopped mid stride as the thought floored him. He never really thought about it before, well he thought about it but nothing like this more like reliving it every waking hour and every night he closed his eyes. Truth be known he wanted a repeat of that night again but he also knew that one time was never going to be enough. He continued on his walk pausing outside Long Branch door thinking about going in to see Kitty. He almost walked inside he had his hand on the door when he stopped he had to think of what to tell her before he talked to her. He turned getting ready to head towards the jail when he heard the threat in that deep chilling voice.

Jace Murdock was back in town. He really didn't want to relive those memories again but he couldn't help going over it in his mind. _He crawled into the brush and passed out. He woke cold, sore and bloody. By the time he oriented himself, he passed out again. When he awoke, his horse was gone. He realized he had no gun or hat – and no strength._ _He knew what he had to do to keep alive __but did he have the energy… Need water; thirsty. Can't hear riders. Only hear my heart poundin'. Least I'm alive. Go downhill; have to get water. He didn't __know if it was day or night. He could barely open his eyes to see. He was so cold and so thirsty, downhill, have to get water._ _He had no idea of the passage of days; he was unaware of the amount of time he was unconscious, but he was driven by the need for water. Suddenly Matt plunged into a stream. He drank his fill lying face down in the clear water, but it was cold; he was weak. He passed out several times trying to drag himself out of the chilly water. __Then they found him. Rough hands grabbed him and pulled at him. He tried to fight, but he was powerless to resist. They had him; he was as good as dead… and it would be a slow, painful death._

He tried to ignore it but he couldn't ignore it when Jace threatened to cut someone. He was the law and it was his job to break up the fights before they happened. This time though he wasn't going to be walking away the sore loser.

"Murdock," Matt walking through the doors stopping just inside the door squaring away with him. "Put it up Murdock," Matt said seeing the knife in his hand.

"Just comin' down the stairs Marshal, I didn't mean to jostle 'im," the drummer said.

"You again Dillon just like the last time," Jace said throwing his head back laughing. "You want more of the same?"

"It's a little different now," Matt said keeping his eyes on Murdock as he looked around.

"Yeah so I see you got a badge to hide behind," Murdock snorted out.

"Put up the knife," Matt said not about to be twisted off course. He stood there tensed waiting until he saw Murdock sheath the knife. He relax a little knowing the Murdock could still get that knife out and hurl it at any time, maybe even quicker than he could drawl his colt.

"The man's crazy Marshal I didn't do a thing to him. i didn't mean to jostle him." The drummer said in a panic filled voice.

"It's all right it's all over," Matt said calmly. "Everybody, go on about your business," Matt said looking around at the motionless bodies just stand there watching.

Kitty looked at Matt a little curiously as she started to sit back down with the cowboy she had been sitting with when the trouble started. She couldn't help it but she was watching Matt closer than the cowboy beside her.

"What kind of a bone picker is that for the high plains?"

"Times have changed," Matt said after walking closer towards the stairs.

"Nothing but settler and dides, bone pickers, travlers, cow wranglers blue coats and lawmen," Murdock said slowly walking down a couple steps.

"You better understand Murdock when Dodge was full of you buffalo hunters you could throw your weight around but not anymore." Matt warned seriously.

"They ain't changed aye take nothing from such as 'em nor you," Murdock said staring Matt off.

"You better keep out of trouble then," Matt warned.

"I'll do as I want."

"You always did but you break the law and you'll be in a cell."

"Is that your way at getting back at me instead of calling me like a man?"

Matt looked around a little seeing if anyone heard Murdock's low voice. "I'm paid to keep the peace not break it."

"Sure," Murdock said as he tossed his head back and laughed.

Matt stepped back a couple steps never turning his back on Murdock, not because he thought Murdock would act cowardly, it was more out of a way of respect and cautiousness. "Sit down," Matt said indicating the empty table in front of the stairs as he walked over to it waiting for Murdock to accept the invitation. Matt sat after Murdock did crossing his long legs and leaning up on the table. "What are you doing in Dodge Murdock? There haven't been any buffalo around here in three years."

"Maybe I've come to see you," Murdock countered cautiously.

"You probably figured me dead," Matt admitted.

"Nun-hun I heard," Murdock stated shaking his head. "Bout you, your badge," Murdock stated.

"Maybe it's just as well for both of us that I'm wearing it," Matt said meeting his eyes square on watching the meaning of his statement cross Murdock's eyes before he stood up. "Just remember what I said."

Murdock laughed as he stood up, not listening to Matt's warning as he walked towards the bar. Matt watched him before he started out the doors.

"Matt," Kitty said anxiously as she quickly scooted back from her seat. There was something troubling Matt about the big burly buffalo hunter.

"Hello Kitty," he said trying to mask the thoughts playing in his mind.

"Matt he's crazy, he's got a look in his eyes," Kitty said bluntly hoping he would tell her some thing useful about the buffalo hunter or at least what might be bothering him.

"Well, when the buffalo herds were running there were thousands like him not else. You can figure what it was like," Matt said ducking his head as he started towards the doors.

"Wait," using a hand on his arm to halt him, "I need some air," she said with a inviting smile.

Matt just nodded and walked out holding the bat wing door open for her.

Kitty leaned up against the golden green trimmed pillar. She heard the respect Matt held for the buffalo hunter in his voice but she also heard the distain and cautiousness as well. "Who is he Matt, what's between you two," she questioned generally interested in knowing.

Matt noticed how she seemed to want, to know all about it. "That's the one the Indians call Long Arm, Jace Murdock," he said simply.

"Oh I've heard of him." Kitty admitted there weren't many people in Kansas or the frontier that hadn't heard of him.

"He's almost a legend been out here on the frontier thirty or more years, beaver trapper, buffalo hunter, Indian scout. He lived with the Indians a while, even married an Indian squaw." Matt said looking over at Kitty as he said the word squaw.

Kitty heard the respect in his voice but she noticed how he told her about Jace Murdock how he spoke of him like he was a wanted man, a tone she was becoming very familiar with here lately. "Something personal isn't it. A grudge like the last time he said. Some more of the same he said. What is it?" she asked looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

"That's a kind a thing a man doesn't like to talk about Kitty, or remember," he murmured in a low voice. "When he takes a beatin'," Matt said in a low voice as it all came back to haunt him.

"You Matt," she stated as if that was unthinkable.

"Like I said it was a different town in those days, I was just in from Missouri pretty green. Murdock and some of his crowd were in town on a spree, and when their fun threatened to include scalping a hide freighter friend of mine, they didn't like, I stepped in. Like I say I was pretty green."

"They beat you," she all but gasped out appalled by the idea. She couldn't even imagine a man like Matt Dillon getting beat. But she hadn't known Matt Dillon to ever lie either, so it must be true. Yet there was one thing she could almost guarantee was that Matt fought as hard as he could before he went down.

"They left me for dead down by the river." Matt said in a low groan.

"You watch out for him Matt," She warned unnecessarily. Matt was too cautious sometimes but that wasn't always a bad thing in his line of work. But she could tell he really didn't want to talk about it, anymore so this way he didn't feel obligated to answer her questions but she knew what was troubling him as well.

"Right now I only want to find out what he's doing in town. He must be outfitting a hunt, not many merchants will take a chance on that these days," Matt said as the wheels started to turn in his head. "Except one maybe," he said pushing off of the pillar, as he looked at her. He was glad she was still new to Dodge and didn't know the rumors about him and Ross. "Well I'll see ya later Kitty," he said letting his hand trail down over hers where it rested on the pillar with a comforting squeeze before he left.

Kitty stood there watching him walk away with her crossed arms. She had watched do the same walk down the boardwalk a dozen times before. A smile curled to her lips in a soft surrender, at just the sight of him in front of her. He was a remarkable sight in her eyes. His curly brown hair was covered almost up with that tan colored Stetson. His broad shoulders looked as if he could carry the weight of the world on them, which they did around Dodge, his back ram rod straight, full of pride as he carried himself with long powerful strides. His narrowed hips and long legs were nicely encased in a pair of dark Levi's. She turned and slowly walked into Long Branch giving Matt's glorious backside one more longing glance.

Talking with Kitty about Murdock was easy, he found himself telling her more things then he ever intended to tell her. He was starting to open up with Kitty in ways he never had with Leona or any of his old flames. He could talk to her. But it was so easy to talk to her, she didn't judge him.

He was still troubled over the beatin' he had gotten when he first came to Kansas, he didn't like admitting that fact to anybody. But then again Kitty wasn't just anybody. Murdock had taught him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Kitty had put a smile on his face with just a touch of her hand and that look in her eyes. If he hadn't been so interested in finding out what Murdock was doing in town he would have loved to talk to her more. But duty came before pleasure.

Matt walked down to Mr. Ross's store only to get very vague answers to his questions, even when he rode out Murdock's camp. He didn't get no answers from the skinner or from Murdock who had joined them. Matt talked to Murdock about the still using the big fifty instead of a Remington, and listened as Murdock bragged about how good of shot he really was.

****M&K****

Matt went back to the jail to stay the night only because he asked Chester to keep an eye out on Murdock last night. He had summed up that Murdock was going to head south into Indian territory because of how light loaded the wagon was. Matt tried to get to sleep but dreams about the beating and Kitty refused to let him sleep.

"Mr. Dillon," Chester said walking into the jail early in the morning. He walked over and opened the curtains before walking over towards the cot Matt was sitting up on the side of.

"Morning Chester," Matt said pulling on his boots. "What time is it," Matt asked.

"It's just after dawn. Murdock's gone Mr. Dillon," Chester informed him.

"Yeah I figured he would be," Matt admitted.

"Did you say you'd be after him," Chester said.

"I can't touch him until he crosses the line," Matt said knowingly.

"Well maybe the blue coats will get him," Chester said.

"Naw, Murdock's scouted for the cavalry to long they won't touch him," Matt said knowing Murdock would know every trick the army tired to use.

"Well it's too bad, you have to go chasing him, you could just tell the major," Chester implied.

"Naw, Chester," Matt said standing up shaking his head. "This is one job I want to take on," Matt admitted truthfully.

"Mr. Dillon, you can't," Chester said as Matt slipped his shirt on.

"Why not," Matt asked.

"You remember what he did to you last time," Chester said.

"Yeah I remember," Matt said. "Why do you think I want to go after him," Matt said looking at Chester.

"I understand that Mr. Dillon, but you ought to let me or someone come along," Chester said.

"I need you here to look out after the town while I'm gone," Matt said looking at Chester.

"All right," Chester conceded. "How long you figure to be gone," Chester asked.

"Oh maybe a couple days," Matt said. "If I'm not back in three days, come looking all right," Matt said trying to put Chester's mind at ease.

"All right, Mr. Dillon," Chester said.

****M&K****

Matt rode out after Murdock it didn't take him long to pick up Murdock's trail, truth be told he picked it up just a little out side of town. Matt followed Murdock almost cursing himself when one of Murdock's shots hit the ground causing his horse to jump to the side throwing him to the ground. At first he thought it had been a shot meant for him but missed only to find out Murdock was playing with him again. Matt rushed up the rocks in between Murdock's loading times only to find out Golden Calf Murdock's skinner and son had killed his father. Being the law man that he was Matt took him back to Dodge, even though he knew golden Calf would go free for killing his father for protecting his life.

****M&K****

Matt sat at his desk with his boots propped up as he thought about what just to do about Kitty. He still wasn't sure what to tell her or what to do any more than he had been the other night. He knew he was starting to get feelings for Kitty, but just what they were he wasn't sure. He liked her, he even cared about her as a friend, but there was still underlying feeling he just wasn't sure of.

_**A/N: This is season one the tv episode the hunter in case you want to watch it. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Radio episode Cavalcade **_

_**Chapter 13**_

Matt sat over at Delmonico's eating breakfast with Chester and talking about this and that, as they sat down and waited to order their breakfast.

"Mr. Dillon could I give you some more coffee," Mrs. Kelly asked as she walked over to their table with small coffee pot.

"Unhum," Matt said looking at his lower than half cup of coffee. "Yeah I guess so, how about you Chester," Matt asked noticing Chester looking at his cup as well.

"Yes sir, I believe I will," Chester said holding out his cup for Mrs. Kelly to fill after she filled Matt's.

"Why don't you just leave the coffee pot here on the table Mrs. Kelly," Matt suggested noticing how the place had pretty much died down from the morning rush.

"Why sure thang Marshal, why I got some fresh eggs this morning if you're interested. They just brought in." Mrs. Kelly said sitting the pot of coffee down on the table.

"Oh well good, good cook us up about a half a dozen of em huh," Matt said never one to turn down fresh eggs and knowing Chester wasn't either.

"Have em for you right away Mr. Dillon," Mrs. Kelly said as she started to bustle into the back.

"All right," Matt called out watching her move towards the kitchen.

"Fresh eggs my…I swear Delmonico's ain't getting to be about as fancy as some of those Kansas City restaurants," Chester commented.

"Well that's civilization for you Chester. Progress another five years and Dodge City will be tamed curried and bridled." Matt teased.

Chester chuckled at Matt joke about Dodge. "Seeing is believing, Mr. Dillon," he stated knowing that it was more than likely true.

"No you'll see it, we'll both see it that is if we live that long." Matt said simply never expecting to live into a rip ole age. The conversation between them kinda died down for a few minutes. Matt knew it was because of what he said. Chester didn't believe it any more than Doc or Kitty did he knew for a fact. When he had mistakenly made that comment it to Kitty once she had snapped back that no one lived forever but there was no reason to believe he was courting death despite the bullets flying at him.

"Mr. Dillon," Chester started a few minutes looking towards the door.

Matt turned towards the door noticing the stranger talking to Mrs. Kelly who was pointing at their table, before the stranger started walking their way.

"I beg your pardon gentlemen," the stranger said in a deep southern accented voice.

"Unhuh," Matt groaned out looking at the richly dressed fella.

"You Mr. Dillon the marshal here," the stranger asked.

"Yes that's right," Matt said wondering what kind of trouble was going to interrupt his breakfast this morning.

"Well I'm sorry to bother you at breakfast marshal; my name is Hunter, Ed hunter." The stranger introduced himself.

"Mr. Hunter," Matt said with a curt nod of his head.

"I'm a deputy sheriff from Richmond, Virginia. Come in on the Santa Fe this morning," Hunter explained.

"I see, why, don't you pull up a chair Mr. Hunter," Matt said.

"I thank you sir," Hunter said taking the empty chair beside Matt.

""Chester Goode, Mr. Hunter," Matt introduced the two who exchanged howdy do's.

"This my first trip to the frontier, I find it rather remarkable experience."

"I can imagine," Matt chuckled. Dodge was still a little rough around the gills and not quite as tame as some of the big cities like Richmond. "Won't you have some coffee," Matt offered looking at the deputy who looked a little weary.

"No thank ya. Marshal I'm here to arrest two men who are wanted in Virginia."

"Oh," Matt questioned glad that Hunter wasn't going to beat around the bush any longer.

"Here are their warrants and the orders of extraditions I stopped off for them in Topeka," Hunter said pulling the papers out of his breast pocket and handing them over to Matt.

"Unhuh," Matt said looking over the official paper work. "John Alison…Calvin Moore both wanted for murder huh. Do you know these men huh Mr. Hunter?"

"No sir I don't," Hunter admitted freely.

"Well their names aren't familiar to me. I've never heard of them have you Chester?" Matt said looking at his friend. Chester seemed to know the names of over half the population of Dodge and it made sense considering Chester had been there in Dodge six months before he even showed up to work for Josh. Matt was still learning some of the folk's names out of town, but Chester knew a lot of them somehow.

"No sir Mr. Dillon," Chester said with a shake of his head as he listened intently to the conversation.

"Well I have some information that may help, not much on Alison I'm afraid. He shot and killed a teller at Greenbrier last spring." Hunter said.

"Oh," Matt said.

"He's about thirty years' old, dark hair and mustache, medium built and excellent horseman and confirmed gambler."

Matt couldn't help but chuckle at that description. "That's fine that narrows it down to about two thirds of the men in Dodge City." Matt pointed out to Hunter.

Hunter let off a little chuckle in agreement to that. "Possible I can do a bit better in regards to Calvin Moore, Mr. Dillon. Now he came down to Richmond from the north and set up practice as a medical doctor he was about 29 at the time. And he ambush and shot young Roger Beauregard and left town unhum that was seventeen years ago. Beauregard's been trying to trace him ever since."

"I'm afraid that's pretty hard…." Matt started.

"I have a picture of Moore a photograph," Hunter interrupted, pulling out a photograph.

"Oh," Matt said taking the photograph from Hunter.

"Course he was much younger in this," Hunter explained.

"Well sometimes there is still quite a resemblance even after seventeen years…." Matt said looking at the photograph only to trail off.

"Something familiar about that picture Mr. Dillon," Hunter asked.

"Unhum seventeen years, he must be somewhere past forty five now huh," Matt said. "Mmm you sure that these men are in Dodge Mr. Hunter," Matt asked.

"Reasonably so, is there something about that photograph that makes you…hum," Hunter asked pointedly.

"Well it's too blurred to tell much about it," Matt stated honestly. "Besides he'd be seventeen years older," Matt pointed out.

"That's true," Hunter agreed.

"Um I'll tell you what Mr. Hunter, suppose you leave the picture and the description of the men I'll check around town. I'll keep in touch with you," Matt said.

"I thank you sir. Oh I wonder if you might suggest a good hotel."

"I certainly why don't you try the Dodge House it's at the corner of Railroad avenue and Front Street, tell the clerk I sent ya."

"I thank ya you again Mr. Dillon. I'll be grateful in any help you can give me in this matter."

"Yeah sure, so long," Matt said watching Hunter leave. "You wanna see the photograph Chester?"

"Yes sir I do," Chester said wondering what was bothering Matt now. "Well Mr. Dillon that's huh…that's…" Chester said looking up from the picture with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Matt said with a nod.

"What are you going to do Mr. Dillon?"

"I don't know Chester, he's my friend, I've never asked him anything about his life before he came here. It didn't seem to matter, but now the law says that's he's a murder, I'm part of the law so now it does matter," Matt said knowing full well it did matter.

"Maybe it's not him," Chester said hopefully.

"Naw it's him all right Chester. You saw it the same as I did. It's Doc," Matt groaned.

"It could be a mistake," Chester pointed out clearly trying to be hopeful.

"Yeah, I guess it could be but that's doubt full." Matt said. "Look, you go on and eat breakfast, I don't have much of an appetite right now," Matt said tossing the money down on the table. "I'll see ya later," Matt said getting up from the table and leaving.

****M&K****

Matt walked over towards the jail and sat down at his desk wondering just what he was going to do. He couldn't arrest Doc for murder. He was too valuable to the community of Dodge, and his friend. But the law didn't care about that; it only saw things in black and white. Matt stood up and grabbed his hat off the peg and headed over to Doc's office. There was just one way to settle this and he was going to have to talk to Doc.

He didn't like the idea of talking to any many about their past unless they offered. It was almost an unspoken rule out here on the frontier. You never questioned a man's past yet here he was about to break that rule but this time he had to know.

Matt climbed up the thirteen stairs with a heavy mind, still not quite sure what he was going to do if it was true. But he couldn't see Doc taking any man's life then running away. That just wasn't the Doc he knew.

"Morning Matt," Doc said when Matt stepped in the office.

"Doc," Matt said noticing Doc was cleaning.

"Work, work this is the first chance I've had this week to clean a few instruments properly." Doc said sterilizing his instruments. "Gunshot wounds, oh Matt I'd lay odds on I'm the only doctor in the United States that makes three fourth of his living off of gunshot wounds," Doc commented.

"Unhuh, it's a rough country Doc," Matt said in agreement.

"Yes indeed it's a rough country."

"Uh maybe you ought to have stayed back east," Matt said; remember Doc had once talked about living in Boston.

"Let's see broken bones, babies and gunshot wounds why I wouldn't know the first thing about a good civilized case of gout anymore," Doc said continuing on with what he was staying.

"Unhum, what part of the East you came from Doc," Matt questioned lightly.

"Let's see I went to medical school in Boston, I studied consumption and colic, liver complaints…never had a case of liver complaint in all the time I've been here though," Doc commented looking over at Matt, noticing he was troubled about something.

"No I guess that thing is more common down south around Richmond, Virginia for instantaneous huh," Matt questioned more than stated.

"Matt stop beating around the bush, you got something on your mind and it's bothering you," Doc said looking at his friend.

"Look Doc a deputy sheriff from Virginia came in on the morning train; he's got a warrant for murder against a man named Calvin Moore. He's got a photograph of Moore taken seventeen years ago. Would you like to look at it?" Matt asked hopefully, hoping Doc would say it's all a mistake.

"All things are taken from us and become portions and parcel of a dreadful past," Doc stated thoughtfully.

"Are you Calvin Moore?" Matt asked directly.

Doc nodded his head yes before looking up at Matt. "It wasn't murder Matt, they said it was murder because the Beauregard's were an important family," Doc explained.

"Would you like to tell me about it," Matt asked.

"Aw not much to tell Matt," Doc said stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked over to his desk. He looked at the degrees hanging on his wall. He was going to have to tell Matt the truth but maybe if he divulged a little of his past Matt might learn something from it. "I'd been in practice in Richmond about a year…there was a girl. A beautiful girl with spirit and fire and that soft radiance that only southern girls seemed to have, oh me that was so long ago," Doc stated staring off into space as he thought back all those years ago.

"I've been in the south myself Doc," Matt stated knowing just what radiance he was talking about. Even though Kitty hadn't lived in the south for some time she still cared it, and Doc's description was as close as Matt would ever get to describing it.

"Rodger Beauregard and I were both courting this girl. He was typical Virginia gentleman hotheaded use to having his own way. He started threatening me…warning me I laughed it off. And one day I was coming back from a case and I ran into Rodger on a county road. He had a pair of dueling pistols and he challenged me." Doc said trailing off as he remembered.

"What well that's not a crime Doc it's self-defense. It's not a crime here anyways." Matt pointed out.

"I tried to talk him out of it but he was crazy mad. He shoved one of the pistols in my hand and he pulled back on his horse and leveled his gun. I had no choice. We both fired he missed and I didn't. Self-defense yes but there were no witnesses and I was an outsider a Yankee." Doc said.

"So you ran for it is that it," Matt summarized.

"I ran from it to Saint Louie, New Orleans, Virginia City, Montana territory, the panhandle Wichita Abilene and Dodge. I changed my name to Galen Adams."

"Now the girl Doc what happened to her?"

"I wired her in Saint Louie. We were married there, two months later she'd died of typhoid fever."

"Well you never know much how much you figure you understand somebody you quite never know," Matt said thoughtfully.

"I can't go back there Matt. I got no defense…why me in prison, I'd rot in prison. Look I won't go back."

"Now Doc look Hunter is here after two prisoners. I got no right to my own rules to go after one man and keep the other one covered. I always figured the only kind of law that would work out here was an honestly law," Matt said firmly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Doc I don't know," Matt admitted before he turned and walked out the door.

****M&K****

Two days later Matt was no closer to finding out what to do about Doc than he had been when Hunter first brought it to his attention. He let Hunter go around town asking questions, with him having the photograph he didn't see no harm in it. He had just finished his evening rounds when he ducked into the Long Branch.

"You're late Matt, I just decided you weren't going to stop in tonight," Kitty stated walking over towards him.

"Is Chester around Kitty," Matt asked, deciding to stick with neutrals subjects until he figured out what to do about her.

"Yeah over there by the furrow table," Kitty said pointing to the table close to the stairs.

"Oh," Matt started to head that way.

"Matt," Kitty said when he had only taken a step away. "What about this Virginian that's been hanging around for the last two days," Kitty asked.

"Oh Hunter, he's a deputy sheriff got a couple of warrants to serve why," he questioned looking at her.

"Well he's been asking questions some of the boys are getting a little skittish." Kitty said pointedly.

"There's no call for it as long as there not named Alison or Moore," Matt said.

"Are you free now Miss Kitty," a cowboy said coming up towards her.

"Huh?"

"Or are you busy?" he countered not bothering to repeat himself.

"What's it look like." Kitty said sarcastically.

"I figured you were just killing time, oh hi ya Marshal," the cowboy said.

"Bronco," nodded curtly at the cowboy.

"I bought you a drink Kitty it's over on the bar," Bronco said.

"All right thanks. Matt I'll be off in a couple of hours stop around."

"Yeah maybe," Matt said looking pointedly at her.

"I understand you got a rival lawman in town marshal," Bronco started.

"Well there's a deputy here from Virginia if that's what ya mean," Matt said vaguely.

"I always figured you were the law here. Is he shortenin' this town marshal, say the word we'll run him out," Bronco added for good measure.

"I've ever asked you for help Bronco," Matt said glaring at the man.

"Well no," Bronco stumbled out

"When a man's shorten Dodge I'll run him out."

"No offense Marshal," Bronco said.

"You keep your own cinch tight and don't worry about anybody else huh. I'll see you Bronco," Matt said seeing Chester walking towards him as Bronco started towards the bar and Kitty. Matt tried not to think about it a whole lot, but it was starting to irk him just a little. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of Kitty entertaining men, he knew that was her job it was the thought of some of them wanting to take her upstairs that irked him. But he still did have any right to stop her either.

"I swear I've never seen anybody with such bad luck in all my life. My gracious he ought to swear off farrow and stick to stud," Chester commented looking back at the farrow table.

"Who Chester?"

"Hum oh Jethro Keener; he just lost three weeks' pay and Bronco Benson sitting right there beside him just picked up two hundred and thirty dollars,"

"Aw so that's why he's feeling so big, huh, come on Chester let's take a walk huh,"

"Yes sir, three weeks' pay I never saw such luck,"

"What about Doc, Chester," Matt asked

"He turned in a couple hours ago that's when I came on over here,"

"How was he acting?"

"About as usual no sign of planning to run out if that's what ya mean Mr. Dillon. One thing he's doing now that he's never done before he's totin' a gun."

"Well good evening Marshal," Hunter said purposely calling him out in the saloon.

"Oh hello Mr. Hunter," Matt said wondering Hunter had just over heard his and Chester's conversation.

"Since you didn't come to me Mr. Dillon I've come to you. I'm wondering what progress you've made," Hunter asked

"Well unhum I'm still checking," Matt said telling the particle truth.

"Any results at all marshal,"

"Well I don't have much to go on you know."

"You know Calvin Moore was a doctor as profession he might still be practicing. I suggest we investigate the local doctors," Hunter suggested.

"Well that wouldn't take long we've only got one Doc Adams," Matt said truthfully.

"How long has he been here?"

"Oh about four years," Matt said.

"How old of man is he,"

"Um late forties I imagine, but he doesn't show much resemblance to that photograph you gave me." Matt pointed out hoping that would dissuade Hunter from wanting to see Doc.

"Or maybe you're too use to him to notice the resemblance," Hunter countered.

"Yeah maybe..." Matt said indifferently.

"I'd like to look him over myself Marshal."

"Well he's pretty busy out on calls most of the time and…" Matt said trying to stall.

"Not all the time." Hunter countered.

"No not all the time," Matt admitted. All right Mr. Hunter I'll bring him around," Matt said wondering what he was going to do now. If he didn't bring Doc around to meet Mr. Hunter it wouldn't take much for Hunter to find Doc on his own. He was just going to have to figure something out.

****M&K****

Matt headed up to Doc's office still trying to think of what to do, when he knocked on the door.

"That's funny Mr. Dillon," Chester said looking at him a little curious.

"Yeah he should have answered by now," Matt agreed, know Doc would have either answered or called out. Matt kept knocking and still no answer "We're wasting our time Chester he's gone," Matt said

"Well now he might have gotten called out on a case," Chester said hopefully.

"Yeah I know but…" Matt agreed as the sound of gunshots started to echo across the night sky interrupting them.

"Hey what…"Chester said looking over behind his shoulder from where he stood on the steps.

"That was across the plaza down towards the Dodge House come on Chester," Matt said starting down the stairs as more gunfire erupts, causing him to burst out into a slow run.

"Somebody is sure stirring up smoke," Chester commented keeping right up with Matt's hurried pace.

"Yeah that's cross fire, the street next to the rail road yards I think," Matt said not seeing any muzzle flashes as they neared the Dodge House.

"That you marshal…." Hunter called out his colt drawn.

"Yeah what happened, Mr. Hunter?

"Somebody tried to kill me. I started into the hotel they fired from the dark here. I fired back but they got away," Hunter explained.

"You get a good look at him," Matt questioned.

"No I just saw the flashes," Hunter admitted.

"Well this is an easy town to get killed in Mr. Hunter," Matt stated purposely hoping Hunter would understand the meaning.

"So it seems, about that doctor Marshal…you didn't bring him around," Hunter pointed out.

"Well he's out on call," Matt said hoping that was where Doc was.

"I think I want to meet him more than ever now," Hunter implied.

****M&K****

Matt and Chester camped out in Doc's dark office waiting for Doc to show up again. While Matt sat there he tried to think of a solution, hoping Doc didn't run away from it again. The last thing he wanted to do was have Mr. Hightower print up some posters on Doc.

"What time is it Chester," Matt asked shifting in the office chair he had perched himself in.

"Two fifty am Mr. Dillon," Chester said sleepily.

"Ah," Matt said admitting to himself, that Doc had done made a run for it.

"I sure hope we don't have to spend the whole night waiting here. I don't see how Doc puts up with the smell of all this medicine." Chester grumbled.

"He's use to it, I guess," Matt said.

"Yeah, I suppose a man can get used to anything except dying. You think it could have been him that fired those shots Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked the one question Matt had been thinking about.

"Chester there's somebody coming," Matt said sitting up in the chair as there was a knock on the door. It wasn't Doc because he wouldn't knock on his own door. "I'll get it," Matt said going to answer the door.

"Doc I…" Bronco started only to look up and see Matt in the doorway. "Marshal," he said surprised.

"Come on in Bronco Doc's not here but he'll probably be back…" Matt noticing Bronco holding his arm, tight with his free hand. "Oh what happen to your arm?"

"I got throwed into a barb wire fence," Bronco said quickly.

"Well then let me have a look at it," Matt said knowing a few things about doctoring like stitches and gunshot wounds at least.

"No it's all right," Bronco said trying to get his arm free from Matt's grip.

"It's a gunshot wound," Matt said noticing the wound. He had seen his fair share of gunshot wounds to know what one looked like.

"Now hold it," Bronco said jerking his wounded arm free from Matt and grabbing his gun. "Hold it," Bronco said waving his gun at Matt and Chester.

"Oh is that the same gun you tried to kill hunter with Bronco?" Matt questioned.

"Stay where you are marshal," Bronco said as Matt started towards him

"Yeah…around thirty years old dark hair mustache medium build excellent horseman and a confirmed gambler wanted for murder John Alison alias Bronco Benson. Am I right Bronco?" Matt questioned realizing it all made sense now…Bronco's offer to help run Hunter out of town…waiting until this late to make an office call…denying it was a gunshot wound…it all started to fall into place.

"He's not taking me back there," Bronco warned. "You stay where you are Dillon," Bronco cried out as Matt took another step closer.

"Now don't be a fool Bronco." Matt warned. "Put away the gun," Matt said starting to advance on Bronco knowing perfectly well Bronco wouldn't shoot him.

"Stay back I'm warning ya, I'm going to run," Bronco called out turning to try and bolt out the door.

Matt chases after him and catches him before he can get out the door. "All right Chester let's get him over to the jail." Matt said. After locking Bronco up the back cell, Matt sent Chester to wait on Doc to show back up.

****M&K****

"Now just lay still there now Bronco," Doc said. "Now just one more second," Doc said using his retractors to grab hold that bullet. "Now," Doc said twisting his mouth as he tried to retract the bullet,

"Ahh," Bronco cried out.

"Now there," Doc said dropping the bullet in the basin of water and blood.

"Add that one to your collection Matt," Doc said looking up at the cell door where Matt was standing.

"Yeah, I'll make Hunter a present of it. It wasn't bad shooting to be firing in the dark at a gun flash." Matt said amazed.

"He'll never get me back to Virginia." Bronco warned through his teeth

"Now hold still Bronco how do you expect a man to tie a bandage with an arm waving around like a loose goose in fly time." Doc grunted out finishing tying the bandage. "Like how did you know he'd come to my office Matt." Doc questioned gathering up his supplies and his bag.

"I didn't Doc we were waiting around for you," Matt admitted truthfully.

"Oh I see huh," Doc said closing up his bag

"Now that's tight," Bronco complained.

"Now, now I got to stop the bleeding and don't lose it up any." Doc warned gruffly. "And you'll live to hang yet." Doc added walking out of the cell.

"Don't worry about my hanging Doc I'll out live you…" Bronco warned,

"Under view of the circumstance I'd say the odds are about even. Well matt should we adjourn to the front office." Doc said looking up at him.

"Yeah come on Doc," Matt said following Doc out into the office.

"Cup of coffee Doc," Chester asked pouring Matt a cup.

"Thanks Chester," Doc said accepting the cup of coffee Chester offered him.

"Where ya been Doc," Matt asked.

"Well I turned in at 10:00 tonight, I got one hour of sleep they called me over to Mrs. Behan's. She thought her baby was on the way. False alarm of course but it usually is the first time and I got back and I came straight over here." Doc said looking at Chester.

"Unhum Doc you were wearing a gun earlier today, what did you do with it?" Matt questioned.

"Oh I put it back in the draw where it belongs. I realized I was acting like a fool. Was that why you were waiting in my office? Somebody tries to kill hunter and you thought I was…." Doc said realizing how it looked.

"Look Doc, I know. I've tried to think of some way out of this a way out this a way out for both us…I got one man under arrest back there now. I can't rightly set myself up as a judge and free the other man. I even hoped you'd cut and run for it, you'd get away if you did you know. Hunter doesn't know the country." Matt said looking at Doc as he perched himself on the edge of his desk.

"I've been running for seventeen years Matt, and still it caught up with me. I'm too old to run any farther. What are you going to do?" Doc questioned again.

"I'm a lawman Doc right or wrong…" Matt said looking at his friend.

"Well then I guess I'm under arrest huh," Doc said understanding full well what Matt's predicament was.

"No I didn't say that, I just…." Matt said as the office door burst open.

"Is Doc Adams here," one of the railroad men asked. "Oh there you are Doc," he said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes what's the trouble," Doc said instantly ready for anything.

"Some fellow over in the railroad yard was asleep on the track, he's drunk I guess they were switching cars. You better come, Doc he's awful bad." the rail road man said.

"Well…."Doc said looking at Matt.

"Come on Doc we'll all go," Matt said looking at Chester.

"Chester, see if you can round some men up to help us moving if necessary," Doc said.

"All right," Chester said walking out the door behind them turning to go down the street to find someone to help in the early morning darkness.

"We'll be up in my office gathering supplies Chester," Doc said heading towards his office.

"Right Doc," Chester said continuing on his way.

****M&K****

"I got two wranglers Mr. Dillon that ought to be enough." Chester said with the wranglers following behind him, as he caught Matt and Doc coming down the stairs from Doc's office.

"Good Chester you ready Doc," Matt asked as they started towards the tracks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Doc said prepared for the worse.

"All right let's go," Matt said looking at the two wranglers and Chester and Doc who was already moving towards the tracks.

"He said down by the loading pens down this way I guess," Matt said holding the lantern to see by.

"Yes sir looks like the some lights over there…people around." Chester said pointing them out.

"Marshal is that you," Hunter said stepping out of the darkness.

"Unhum yeah oh uum Hunter…I thought you went to bed hours ago," Matt said looking at him.

"I'm a light sleeper Mr. Dillon I heard there was an accident over in the yards, thought that I might give me the chance to meet your local doctor." Hunter said looking directly at Matt.

"Well I guess you could meet him right now if you want to." Matt said looking over at Doc at his side. "Doc this is Ed Hunter, Doc Adams," Matt introduced hoping that the darkness wouldn't provide much light to see by.

"How do you do sir," Hunter said.

"Mr. Hunter," Doc said cautiously.

"I got one of your prisoner locked up Mr. Hunter, John Alison known here as Bronco Benson." Matt said drawling Hunter's attention from Doc.

"Good," Hunter said.

"I just found out he's the man that tried to kill ya tonight," Matt said simply.

"Oh," Hunter said realizing his mistake in implying Doc had been the one to shoot him.

"He caught one of your bullets in his arm," Matt said.

"I see, well that makes one down and one to go. Just Calvin Moore, Doctor Calvin Moore," Hunter said looking at Doc hoping for a reaction.

"Well this is no time to stand around making chin music," Matt said ushering Doc past Hunter towards the crowd of people gathered around the track.

"That's quite all right Marshal I'll go with ya." Hunter smiled.

They push through the crowd to get to the fallen man with Hunter right behind them.

"Oh that is bad," Doc said looking at Matt. "Well we'll do what we can. Come on." Doc said moving towards one of the town drunken bums.

"That man that's hurt marshal who is he," Hunter asked.

"Oh just a drifter been around Dodge a couple of years…calls himself Texas Joe. No friends or family nobody knows where he came from it the usually stuff…" Matt said looking over at Hunter as Doc went to work accessing Texas Joe.

"Come on now Tex we'll have you fixed up here in just a couple of shakes…" Doc said offering a little bit of hope.

"Is that you Doc?" Tex called out in a raspy voice.

"Yeah that's right…" Doc said squeezing Texas's shoulder.

"I told him get you, I'll be all right…be all right if you got here." Texas said.

"Why sure you'll be all right just lie still now." Doc ordered as he dug in his bag.

"Certainly has to work under primitive conditions." Hunter said watching Doc closely.

"Doc?" Matt asked looking sideways at Hunter.

"Hum," Hunter said shaking his head.

"Yeah. Chester will you get those lanterns going and give Doc some more light." Matt said.

"Yes Mr. Dillon." Chester said getting the lanterns lit.

"Yeah he's the only real doctor this side of Abilene." Matt said hoping to hit Hunter's soft side.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mrs. Kelly asked coming up beside Matt.

"I guess not Mrs. Kelly thanks anyways." Matt said.

"Poor ole Tex he stopped in the restaurant not more than four hours ago I fixed him a meal." Mrs. Kelly said softly. "Well ya never know." she sighed out shaking her head. "Well Doc can pull him through if anybody can." she added confidently.

"Sure he can." Matt agreed.

"Put one of those lanterns on the other side of there, Chester," Doc commanded.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in this doctor Adams," Hunter said rather questionably.

"They got reason to Mr. Hunter," Matt said looking pointedly at him.

"Matt could you give me a hand here." Doc said looking up at the two lawmen.

"Oh yeah sure Doc." Matt said.

"Lift his head up just a little bit there Matt," Doc said as Matt knelt down beside Texas's head.

"Yeah all right," Matt said.

"Not much of a chance, all I can do is make him comfortable," Doc murmured softly to Matt.

"Marshal Dillon…" Texas called out in a raspy voice.

"Now don't try to Talk Tex, you're gonna be all right," Matt said.

"You've been decent to me Marshal…just a bum but you treated me square. You and Doc only friends I got…" Texas said weakly.

"Sure Tex," Matt said looking at Doc.

"I got one more favor to ask could someone read me some scripture," Tex asked.

"Aw Tex I just don't recall any..." Matt said, not really the church going man.

"Marshal I know some…" Mrs. Kelly said coming up close to Matt.

"Mrs. Kelly I doubt if he can hear…" Doc said softy

"I can hear…please..." Texas pleaded.

"The Lord is my shepherd I shall not be in want He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside…" Mrs. Kelly recited

"Unhum Mrs. Kelly," Doc said softly

"He restorest my soul," Mrs. Kelly continued.

"Unhum Mrs. Kelly I think that's enough," Doc said putting a hand on her shoulder as he stood up.

"Aw poor soul..." Mrs. Kelly sighed out regrettably.

"Well you can't win them all I guess." Doc said as Mrs. Kelly turned and walked away.

"No you can't win them all Doc." Matt said standing up beside Doc.

"Well Doctor as the only physician here I suppose you also function as corner," Hunter said.

"That's right," Doc said looking at Hunter.

"This man will be buried under the name Texas Joe," Hunter questioned.

"Aw don't you worry about that, Boot Hill is full of men buried under nicknames in this country…"Matt said looking Hunter.

"Doc, Doc," Kitty said rushing through the crowd. "I just came from…oh." Kitty said stopping to see Texas's torn riddled bloody body lying on the tracks.

"What Kitty," Doc asked looking at her.

"I've been sitting up with Mrs. Behan's…you left too soon…she needs you over there right way." Kitty said looking at him.

"Well then it wasn't a false alarm…" Doc said looking at her

"No." Kitty said grimacing at the body.

"All right Kitty I'll be there just as quick as I can but I…" Doc said looking at Hunter to Matt.

"Unhum Kitty you go on back over do what you can for her, huh." Matt said cupping her shoulder. "Doc will be a long." Matt said forcing a smile to his face.

"All right Matt but you better hurry…" Kitty said taking back off at a half of run.

"Well Mr. Hunter I…"

"Well gentlemen this seemed to be my lucky night both my fugitives located within an hour of each other." Hunter said smiling.

"I guess there's nothing I can do…" Matt said trying to think of something.

"One of them safely in jail and one of them dead," Hunter interrupted Matt.

"What?" Doc and Matt both questioned at once.

"Well didn't you notice the resemblance Marshal, that Texas Joe there he's obviously the man in the photograph I saw it immediately." Hunter said looking straight at Matt with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now Mr. Hunter..." Doc interrupted.

"I hope you take all the necessary steps to see that he's buried under his real name Calvin Moore. His death of course closes the case and I'll be leaving for Virginia with my other prisoner tomorrow." Hunter said looking at Doc.

"Oh Mr. Hunter now…" Doc started again

"I just don't know what to say." Matt said.

"Well I…" Doc said.

"Well I say this is no time standing around making chin music Doctor Adams you have a patient waiting and this town seems to depend on you." Hunter said throwing Matt's words back in his face.

"Well of course but…" Doc said.

"You got work to do Doc and Doc, make sure it's a boy huh," Matt said smiling at Doc.

"Well I'll do my darnedness Matt…well good night gentlemen." Doc said hurrying through the crowd of by standers.

"Good night Doc," Matt and Hunter called out.

****M&K****

Later that morning Hunter came in to get his prisoner ready to leave to go back to Virginia. "You're probably wondering why I did it," Hunter said looking at Matt.

"I'll admit I am a little curious," Matt said looking up from the paper work he was having to fill out.

"I got to thinking last night while I watched Doctor Adams work. I don't know about you Marshal, but I can't see a man like Doctor Adams shooting another man in cold blood then leaving unless he had good reason to." Hunter said.

"Yeah I suppose so," Matt said.

"The Beauregard family is some very influential people in Richmond, and being how Doctor Adams is obviously a Yankee, I could see the reason to run. But sir, I'm willing to bet had Rodger Beauregard just been wounded Doctor Adams would have stayed with him"

"It's a bet you would have won," Matt said standing up as he handed Hunter the papers, smiling as he shook his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: TV episode Kitty's Outlaw Season 3. Yes I know it's out of order but I need it here in order for Chapter 15 to make any sense.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Matt stood inside Jonas's dry good store, watching and calculating right along with Mr. Jonas the marshal's office's bill for the month. He glad that he was actually pretty good with numbers, even if he didn't have much schooling, it wasn't from the lack of effort on his mother's part but it was hard keeping a school teacher in his hometown. Chester was being his typical self, eyeing at the stuff in the store window and watching the street, but at least he wasn't bothering Mr. Jonas or him today, Matt thought.

"You're bill comes to five dollars and twenty five cents for the month, Marshal,"

"All right," Matt said paying Mr. Jonas for the office account out of the petty cash fund he had stashed away.

"Mr. Dillon, there's that man again." Chester said looking out Jonas's store front window.

"Well what's he doing now," Matt asked from his position at the counter, as he started to walk over towards the window.

"Well he's just walking and looking like he always does." Chester said.

"Two days, of walkin' and lookin' maybe he's figuring to buy the place," Matt half heartily joking as he watched the stranger that was start to get his suspicions up. The stranger was too sharply dressed to be a drifter, but not sharp enough to be considered a dude either. Gambler was out of the question because Matt had as of yet see him in a saloon.

"He sure has been studying everything enough I've never seen a man take such an interest in a town." Chester said glancing between the window and the man and Matt.

"I have Chester," Matt said not liking it one bit. There were only two to three reasons a man came into town. One to gather supplies and the stranger sure hadn't come to do that. The other was to get drunk, gamble and get a woman, and since he had yet to step foot in a saloon that obviously wasn't the reason he was here. The third was to case the town for some big job like robbing the bank or freight office or the assayer's office all of them meant trouble for him.

"Oh, what ya mean you know him?" Chester said looking at Matt's sharp profile.

"Not him, but I know his kind, ya see enough of them you get so you can recognize that look." Matt said simply, wishing he knew which one he was going to try and rob.

"Well there's nothing about his look that means a thing to me," Chester said simply.

Matt had to shake his head at Chester's childlike nature sometimes. "He's trouble Chester I don't know just what kind or when it'll happen but he's trouble." Matt said, clarifying what he meant by the look for Chester.

"Look, Mr. Dillon, he's heading straight for Miss Kitty.

Matt perked up at the mention of Kitty's name, as he gawked out the window watching her talk to the cowboy real friendly like. He didn't like how friendly she was towards the man, it wasn't like she was at work that was different. Work she had to be somewhat friendly towards them, but out in the open like this….well he didn't see the reasoning behind it unless she knew him. Yeah that was it she knew hin from somewhere that's why she was being so friendly with the stranger. He and Kitty were at a real good spot in their relationship, three weeks ago he started taking her to diner with out Doc and Chester. They walked to supper with her arm in his, and he still walked her over to Ma's when the need called for it. He had been making sublet gestures letting everyone in Texas Trail and the Long Branch know she was his, which she didn't objected to, and he wallowed in it. He still had to ask her to be his girl but he wanted to, oh how he wanted to. When he could figure out how she could be his girl, and keep her safe from the spoilers he was going to.

"Well he's sure no stranger to her that's for sure." Chester commented interrupting Matt's thoughts.

"No, I guess he isn't," Matt said coming to terms with Kitty knowing a lot of men before him was easy. But he was going to be the last one and the only one just as soon as he figured out how to make that happen.

"You know you don't see her look at a man like that too often," Chester said being wary of Matt's temperament. He knew Matt liked Miss Kitty, a lot, it was clear, he also remember how Matt was around his other girls. Matt wasn't acting the typical distant indifferent type of man around Kitty as he had with the others.

"Nope, not too often," Matt agreed easily, "Come on," Matt said walking towards the door. He stepped out on the boardwalk he looked at Kitty one last time talking to the stranger. Trust was a two way street he figured, he trusted Kitty a lot farther then some women he knew; he just had to prove how much he trusted her. He trusted her enough that if she had any problems she would confide in him hopefully. He just couldn't jump to conclusions yet, about the stranger as he turned and walked in the opposite direction, with Chester following doggedly.

"Mr. Dillon, you know what I can't understand is why Miss Kitty would be talking to a man like that, you know you say means trouble." Chester rambled curiously.

"Well Chester, Kitty knows a lot of men," Matt answered indifferently. It was an awkward fact but one he was starting to accept. He knew there were two reasons as to why she did it and he had no right to complain about either of them considering their relationship and his past. After all one of those reasons had brought her here to Dodge. Matt kept walking and thinking to himself, _I can't go around slugging all of men in Dodge just becaused they talked to her and she talked back, no matter how much I want to. For all I know the man could have been waiting around Dodge to spot Kitty to find out what saloon she was working…or something else. He could be an old childhood friend for all I know, no I can't jump the gun on this one I'm going to have to wait till she comes to me about him if she does._

"Well I'm sure she does," Chester admitted. "It could be she doesn't know what kind of man he is that being the case maybe you better talk to her." Chester offered helpfully.

Matt couldn't help but give a faint smile. Kitty was probably just as good at he was at spotting trouble makers. She knew a lot of men, and with them she'd seen her share of outlaws. No Kitty probably knew what he was but letting an ole friendship interfere with her thinking. Matt would worry about that later. "I'll do my talking to him." he said simply.

"Well she's taking her leave of him now would be a good time." Chester said.

Matt stopped and turned and looked at the stranger walking back towards the street a looking again. "Yeah, maybe I will talk to him, look you go on back to the office." Matt said heading for the stranger. Matt walked right towards stranger grabbing his arm in a forceful grip as he started to pass by.

"You want something Mister." the stranger said with a heavily accented tone.

Matt knew that accent, New Orleans, it was the same one Kitty had at times. So that is where she knew him. "I think you've been around Dodge long enough to know who I am." Matt said roughly. Not daring to ask the question he wanted to ask…_Why are you here what do you want with Kitty how do you know Kitty?_ His mind raced. He didn't ask figuring it wouldn't help his case with Kitty if he harassed an old friend and his hunch wasn't right.

"Sure, you're Marshal Dillon," the stranger said looking at him with a smug look on his face.

Matt caught the look, "Anything around town you don't understand maybe I can help you out." Matt said with an edge in his tone.

"Well I've been out of civilization for three months Marshal just trying to get use to it again."

"Oh," Matt said simply, _I don't think so mister, _he thought."You got a name?" Matt asked, eyeing him over.

"Cole Yankton, that's no summer name in case you were thinking." Cole said looking him up and down.

"Oh well what ya been doing that's kept you out of civilization so long?" Matt said suspiciously.

"Oh I've been out trading horses among the settlers and Indians."

"Are you all through with that now," Matt said looking at him cautiously.

"Yeah I did pretty good sold everything I had." Cole said.

"Well most men come into Dodge with a stake usually spend it gambling I haven't seen you around a saloon yet." He knew that he didn't have to worry about Yankton in the Texas Trail, Kate kept a pretty good eye on Kitty for him when he wasn't in the saloon. But over at the Long Branch was a different story, Charlie didn't care as long as he was making money, and Bill well…Bill would let anybody rough house the girls if they said no but they had to say no.

"I'll get around to that." Cole said looking down the street towards the Long Branch.

Matt caught the direction of Yankton's eyes and realized Kitty must have told him to catch her there tonight. That wasn't very promising. "Oh are you planning to stay a while are ya?" Matt asked wondering how long he was going to have to deal around this man.

"I just come through here to get the Santa Fe through Wichita." Cole answered.

"Oh well it leaves every day," Matt responded, wishing he had a good excuse to help him on the stage or train or any reason to get him out of town.

"You know you act like you got something against me," Cole said.

"Naw, no, not yet." he said giving Cole a forced friendly smile.

"I guess being a lawman you got to be suspicious of everybody."

"Not everybody," Matt declared firmly.

"Well there's nothing wrong with me Marshal so don't worry about a thing." Cole said.

"I won't" Matt said firmly

"Good," Yankton said relaxing a little.

"Maybe I'll let you do the worrying," Matt said smugly as he walked away, knowing his pointed had been made even clearer.

****M&K****

Matt would have loved to talk to Kitty long before he walked into the Long Branch that evening, but she wouldn't even join him for supper. Whoever this Cole Yankton was, he was making Kitty act differently, he could tell that much. He peered over the doors and saw her standing in the back corner and walked straight towards her. "Hello Kitty," he said pushing his hat back a little as he stood there in front of her.

"Hello, Matt" Kitty said offering him a faint smile that didn't quite make her eyes.

"Well…I…"he stammered, he hated how she could always make him feel tongue tied with just a look. "Sit down," he using his hand to gesture the free table over by the stairs.

"Sure," Kitty sighed as she led the way over towards the table.

Matt grabbed the back of her chair as she sat down, grabbing his chair and pulling it closer towards her, flipping his hat upside down on the table. He noticed she was playing with her whiskey glass. "What's the matter, something wrong," he asked softly looking at her, knowing perfectly well that was her nervous trait.

"No," she said offering him another simpering smile. "Not a thing unless maybe it's this drink," she said playing with the glass some more. "If Red keeps this up this saloon going to go broke." she joked dryly.

"Keeps what up," Matt said, offering her a friendly smile. Something was defiantly bothering her and it wasn't the whiskey.

"Well he's practically stopped watering whiskey." Kitty said with a heave.

"Oh I see," Matt said looking at her. He entertained the thought of bringing up Yankton, but he didn't want to bring up the past either. They didn't need to explain anything to each other about their past. Because that was just what it was the past.

"I swear this is only half water," Kitty said lightly a little nervously.

"All I know is the less whiskey people drink the less trouble they make for me, Kitty," Matt said noticing how she was looking over his shoulder. "What's the matter," he said turning in his seat to look at what she was staring so nervously at. He saw Cole Yankton standing in front of the doors peering inside. "Oh yeah you know him don't ya," Matt fishing for an answer as he stared at her. Kitty gave him a look, saying don't ask me Matt, so he dropped it not because he wanted to but because Yankton walked up to their table.

. "Kitty," Yankton said sweeping off his hat as he looks at her. "Marshal," he murmured courteously

"You two know each other," Kitty asked a little surprised, wondering just how well they knew each other and what Matt knew about her. She didn't think Matt knew about her and Yankton, after all Matt had been going out of his way to make sure no one bothered her. It was nice but that is all it was just a gesture, nothing more. Sure on an occasion she would entertain him up in her room here at the Long Branch or over at the Texas Trail, but it wasn't anything personal just her job. She had to admit that fact to herself every so often because no matter how much she wanted more Matt wasn't ready for that.

"Would you say we knew each other Marshal," Cole said looking at Matt questionably as he somewhat called him out.

"Well I'd say we met Yankton, but I don't think we know each other." Matt said eyeing him heavily, before he looked at Kitty trying to explain with his eyes.

"I was hoping I could see ya Kitty," Cole said ignoring Matt for a moment.

Kitty sat there looking at Matt, who was pleading with her to turn Cole down, as he rolled them for her to stay where she was and not go. She hesitated for a half a minute realizing to her-self she had to see Cole alone if only to work out something for herself. "You can Cole," she said giving Matt one more glance, hoping he would understand or at least give her a chance to explain. "Excuse us Matt," she said hoping he would catch the cracked tremor in her voice as her mind raced with emotions.

"Sure," Matt said getting up as she slowly stood up. He didn't want her going, but how could he ask her not to anymore then he had. He knew she saw him pleading with her to stay there with him. He was upset for her going out back with Cole, but he was reminded once again he had no right to stop her.

****M&K****

Matt stepped out on the board walk and started towards Doc's office. Maybe Doc would know who this Cole Yankton was and why he was so important to Kitty. It was apparent that they had a history together; one Kitty didn't feel comfortable sharing with him either. But then he hadn't been overly open about his old fames either. He wished she would tell him, he wasn't going to hold anything against her but he didn't want to break those rules they had so fragilely put into place. They didn't have to explain anything about their past because after all it was the past and it didn't affect them.

He started down across the ally, out of habit he looked down the semi darken ally. This is one time he wished he hadn't bothered with being overly cautious. An unseen bullet wouldn't have hurt him nearly as much as the sight in the shadows. There in the soft lamp light shadows stood Kitty, in a passionate embrace with Yankton kissing him. Matt balled his all ready clenched fist into a tighter ball, he ached to stop them right then. He ached pull Yankton away from Kitty and slam his fist into his face. To pull his colt, shoot Yankton for having the bloody nerve to be touching Kitty. He watched for a few moments unblinking, his chest tightened and his heart pounded, he drug in a deep ragged breath as he watched. He stared at them fighting for control. It seemed like forever, wanting to do some violence to Yankton, wanting to stop the rage that warred inside him, and finally he managed to find the strength to walk away.

It was one thing knowing what Kitty did for a living another thing seeing it with his own eyes. He hated it, he couldn't go up to Doc's now cause he would look out the window like a spider watching and waiting to snag its prey. He glanced up at Doc's office carefully, his eyes finding a pair of beady blue cobalt eyes meeting his through the window, as he walked onward towards the jail, it was better to remove himself from the sight then stand there and watch it had to be.

****M&K****

Kitty led the way out back to the side ally entrance, she walked away from Cole as she tried to gather her thoughts. There was so much she wanted to say to him had planned to say to him over the years if she ever saw him again. She took a deep breath as she turned to face him, fighting down the longing of memories and knowing how it used to be. Her emotions warred in her with the past, the present and the future. She had to know if it was just the memories that was making her stomach flutter like butterflies at the sight of him again or if there was really something still there even after everything. She had to know..., she thought as she turned slowly around and walked back to where Cole was standing there watching her.

It was as if time stood still casting them both back to that first night in New Orleans. The way his arms wrapped around her engulfing her in a tight embrace. The way his mouth felt as it pressed against hers. She was lost in the moment for a few seconds until he pulled back an inch.

"I thought you forgotten about me Kitty," Cole heaved out, looking at her.

"I thought I had too Cole," she murmured as he pulled her into a hug. She almost breathed a sigh of relief not feeling the same trembling effect she use to have when Yankton kissed her. She saw Matt's shadow cross the ally. Had he seen, oh please God be merciful this once, she silently prayed. She had seen him pleading with her, he wasn't pressing her but they had finally got themselves to a good point in their friendship. She knew she mattered more to Matt Dillon then a friend it was obvious every time he loved her but she always brushed it off, even after her talks with Kate and Doc about the one flame that left him. She felt Yankton kissing along her neck trying to start the old spark once again, but she felt nothing but numb, a mind controlling numb full of guilt.

"Remember New Orleans, St. Louis," Cole said timidly punctuating each word with a kiss along her neck her shoulders.

Kitty pushed away from him as if he had just thrown ice water on her. All the memories and feelings came crashing back against her like a tidal wave against the rocks. "Cole," she stumbled forcing more space between them. "I can't," Kitty said firmly. "I won't let you drawl me back in with your empty promises. I can't do it," Kitty said in grunt as she brushed past him and went around front of the Long Branch. She saw Doc slowly climbing down his stairs; he looked at her shaking her head with disapproval.

"Kitty," Doc said in greeting with a disapproving tone.

"Doc," Kitty said not standing around to even talk to him or try to explain as she looked towards the jail with only one dim light a burning. She wanted to see Matt, needed to see him but the semi darken jail spoke in ways that words couldn't. She walked into the Long Branch and grabbed her wrap. "Bill, I'm not feel all that good I'm going to call it a night," Kitty said not even giving him a chance to object even if he had any objections as she darted out the side door just as Cole walked back in the back door. She couldn't stay at her room at the Long Branch tonight she needed to get away. She wanted to walk over to the jail and tell Matt who Cole Yankton really was but she couldn't just yet. She headed towards the Texas Trail but thought better of it in case Matt went up to Kate's for a toddy, she didn't feel like dealing with Kate's disapproval along with Doc's. Yet Kate might be the one person who might just understand.

****M&K****

Kitty walked up the back stairs and rapped lightly on Kate's door. She stood there hearing Kate move towards the door.

"Kitty," Kate said surprised to see her there in such a teary state.

"You got a minute Kate," Kitty asked tearfully.

"Of course I do," Kate said opening the door wider for Kitty to come inside. "You look like you could use a drink," Kate said moving over towards the crystal decanter she owned and poured Kitty a drink.

"Kate, you're a good friend," Kitty started. "You've done a lot for me but I need to get something off my chest and you're the only person who might understand." Kitty said as Kate sat the snifter full of whiskey in front of her, and sat down.

"What is it Kitty," Kate asked.

"It's about Matt…" Kitty said.

"Matt," Kate repeated.

"I think he saw something tonight…I'm not proud of it. But I'm not rightly sure I can explain it to where he might understand either." Kitty said looking up at her.

"Why don't you tell me and maybe together we can think of a way that Matt might understand." Kate said thoughtfully.

"An old friend of mine is in town, Cole Yankton," Kitty started getting up to pace in front of Kate's fire place. "He's more than just an old friend Kate he's…"Kitty trailed off trying to think of the words to use but looked at Kate and figured she could be as blunt as she liked. "Cole Yankton was my first love, my first man. I let him sweet talk me in New Orleans with the promise of marriage, and like a naive school girl I fell for it," Kitty said looking at Kate and noticing that Kate wasn't judging her. "When I saw him today, the first time in years everything came back all the old feelings and memories…So when he asked me to talk to him I said yes in front of Matt, I don't know why I did it, I shouldn't have but I did. I kissed him Kate and I think Matt saw it." Kitty said turning back around to stare at Kate once again.

"A woman's first is always going to be special Kitty, no matter how much you try to forget or move on from it they are still special," Kate said thoughtfully. "I think you kissed him to see if there was anything left but the memories, I know I would have," Kate said looking at her.

"I guess that's why I did it, or maybe I was just caught up in the memories to remember the truth," Kitty said.

"He's the one that got you started wasn't he," Kate asked bluntly.

"Yes," Kitty admitted freely.

"Want to talk about it," Kate asked. "It might help you decide on what you're going to do," she suggested helpfully.

"I was just a few days shy of being fifteen when I met Cole," Kitty said. "He was the perfect southern gentlemen, saying and doing all the right things. Just a few days after my fifteenth birthday he asked me to run away with him to get married. I believed him so I left and went with him. I didn't know any better so I believed him when he said we couldn't get married in New Orleans because too many people knew me. It was true so after the first night we hopped on a river boat heading north to Saint Louis, with the promise that once we were there we'd get married. It started out as a few friends that he owed money too, but…well you know how that story goes," Kitty said.

"Yeah it starts out as a couple and then a few more…then a few more until you're doing nothing else." Kate said knowingly.

"Yeah, after the last one… Gabe Wilson…Cole left taking all the money I earned and his gambling winning and left town. I didn't know anything else but gambling and sporting so I took Gabe up on his offer only to land in hell." Kitty said.

"Yeah I know how that is," Kate said deep in her own thoughts and memories. "Kitty, after you kissed Cole what happened?"

"He tried while he was hugging me…but then he brought up New Orleans and Saint Louie and I went numb." Kitty said. "That when I think I saw Matt walking away," Kitty explained.

"Do you still care about Yankton?" Kate asked.

"Not the way I used to no, I still care about him a little but it's nothing like before." Kitty said.

"That's only because he was your first," Kate said. "If I was you I'd tell Matt that," Kate said. "But lead into it, don't just got blurting it out that you kissed him because you were unsure of your feeling because he was your first." Kate advised.

"Thanks Kate," Kitty said smiling for the first time that night in a real smile.

"You're welcome," Kate said watching Kitty head towards the door, unsure if she should tell Kitty or not. "Oh and Kitty, I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not but I think I can," Kate started. "Matt came in here twenty minutes ago asked for a bottle and went upstairs with Sally," Kate said seeing the smile drop from Kitty's face. "Kitty don't judge him to harshly, if he saw what you think he saw, and it's more than likely that he did…He's not thinking to clearly right now. I know he cares about you pretty much."

"How do you know that," Kitty asked.

"I can't speak for the other saloons but…Well you know how us saloon girls talk," Kate said. "I know ever since you two met Matt hasn't taken another girl up those stairs until tonight, and when you're not here he's over at the Long Branch with you when he can be," Kate added.

"Thanks Kate," Kitty said giving her a tiny smile as she walked out the door.

Kitty closed the door behind her and looked down the small hall towards Sally's room. It hurt knowing Matt was in there with Sally instead of with her but it was no less than what she deserved after what she did, she reckoned. He was hurt that much was clear.

Sally walked out of the room just in time to see Kitty looking at her. "Kitty…"Sally said moving towards her.

"It's all right Sally," Kitty said forcing a smile on her lips. She couldn't blame Matt for acting like a man. "Just take care of him," Kitty said.

"No Kitty you don't understand," Sally said grabbing her arm. "He couldn't go through with it," Sally said. "You just missed him," Sally said.

Kitty didn't think her heart could swell any more than it already was, knowing Matt couldn't go through with it no matter how hurt he was. "Thanks Sally," Kitty said turning to leave once again. Kitty saw Matt walking towards the jail she wanted to call out to him and tell him everything but Kate was right this was something she was going to have lead into not just blurt it out. She had to think of something.

****M&K****

Matt cursed himself a fool as he walked towards the jail. How could he have taken Sally upstairs, thinking that was going to get Kitty off his mind, he didn't even want to know what she was doing. The thought of her upstairs with Yankton made him nearly black out with rage and do something stupid. Sally was nothing like Kitty, she was blonde and brassy, dressed in blue and with lips painted the color of plums. Kitty was a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and wavy red auburn hair. She was petite, but curvy, like he thought a woman should be. He tried to put her out of his mind but the effort was futile; the more he tried, the more her image remained stubbornly behind his eyes. And for reasons he wasn't fully able to understand at that moment, he wanted her to stay in Dodge with him, and all that night all he could think of was how her presence made him feel.

****M&K****

The next afternoon Matt was sitting on the porch of the jail with his hat pulled down low over his eyes as he chewed on a piece of hay. He was a little more relaxed since he talked to Kitty this morning. Well they hadn't exactly talked about last night but she had agreed to go to supper with him tonight, and that was promising.

"Well Chester look at that, there sit's the Marshal of Dodge City half asleep." Doc said stepping up on the porch of the jail.

"Yep," Chester agreed.

"Crimes being committed all over the town, widows being robbed, old men getting their throats cut, children being sold into slavery. And there he sits, suckin' on a stray digestin' his dinner." Doc said amusingly as he looked at Chester.

"Yeah he don't look none too lively Doc," Chester agreed smiling at the banter.

"If I had his gun, I could shoot his heels off." Doc said pointing to Matt's boot heels.

"Well I can sure enough get ya one," Chester said laughingly.

"Why don't you two sit down and quit your braggin'" Matt said pushing his hat back on his brow as he sat up a little straighter.

"Well maybe we ought to sit down Chester, I don't know make him look less conspicuous." Doc said as Chester walked around and took the seat closest to the door, while Doc pulled the other chair closer to Matt.

"This is one part of my job I surely take pleasure in," Chester said stretching as he sat down, relaxing.

"I want to tell you two something," Matt said looking at both of them, "I wouldn't hire either or you two to drive a tent peg in quick sand." Matt said poking the air with his bit of hay, as Chester tried to make a come back through his yawning.

"Oh, don't answer him Chester," Doc said waving his hand in front of Matt's chest to stop Chester. "It's just his bad conscious talkin' he's just ashamed of himself," Doc said sitting back in his chair.

"Doc haven't you ever heard of a man sitting and thinking?" Matt said sticking his hay straw back in his mouth.

"Yes, I've heard of it, seldom see it done much anymore." Doc said crossing his hands over his waist. "Now tell me what in the world you could be thinking so hard about," Doc countered.

"Him," Matt said pointing to Yankton standing across the street in front of Duncan's Dress shop, "Cole Yankton," Matt said simply. It was partially the truth anyways he was thinking about Yankton, Kitty and him, although he hadn't come to any conclusions that made any sense.

"Is that who that is," Doc stated more then asked. "I've seen him once before today." Doc said looking at Matt carefully.

"Where'd you see him Doc?" Chester asked.

"Well I looked out my window a little while ago and he was right across the street there talking to Kitty." Doc said watching Matt out of the corner of his eye.

"Kitty," Chester said coming out of his relax state. "You know that's beginning to gull me a little him talking to Miss Kitty, like that all the time."

"Chester, why shouldn't he talk to her," Matt asked wondering if perhaps Chester knew something that he didn't.

"Well, no reason," Chester said looking at Matt, although he could think of a couple very good reasons, why Cole Yankton shouldn't be talking to Kitty he sure wasn't going to tell Matt either of his reasons.

"Oh you're not fooling me a bit Matt, you're bothered by it just as much as Chester and me and everybody else." Doc grumbled.

"Well it's like I was telling Chester, Doc, Kitty knows a lot of men," Matt said. She may know a lot of men but how many of them does she go around kissing in the dead of night, and turn around and go to supper with another one the next day. Damn he wished he knew what was between her and Yankton.

"Men like that outlaws," Doc quipped back after giving Matt a dirty look.

"Well he told me he was a horse trader." Matt said giving Doc something else to ponder about. As they all keep an eye on Yankton across the street, stepping up on the sidewalk as Kitty walks out of Duncan's store.

"There they're at it again," Chester said pointedly. "Well just what on earth do you think they got to say to one another all the time?" Chester blurted out.

"Golly, I don't know Chester but look at that she's keeps nodding, she's agreeing to something." Doc said keeping a close watch on Matt's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, well just speaking purely for myself I don't like it a bit," Chester said as Matt leaned back in his chair and spit behind Doc's chair, "Not one bit." Chester said casting a wary glance at his friend.

"Look there he's leaving town, it looks like," Doc said watching Cole mount up.

"Good riddance." Chester said

"Yep," Matt said keeping his eyes glued to on Kitty. "Well you like that better, Chester." Matt said keeping his eyes fixed on Kitty.

"Yeah I do," Chester mumbled.

"Looks like maybe you won't have to worry about him ataw Matt." Doc said.

"Maybe," Matt said as he kept staring at Kitty who's watching Cole ride away, before she turned and looked at him. Their eyes lock each asking questions and seeking answers from the other.

"Mr. Dillon why don't you ask Miss Kitty about him, you said you were having supper with her tonight didn't ya," Chester asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes Chester I'm having supper with her." Matt said simply still trying to get his mind around everything that had happen in the last couple of hours.

****M&K****

"Matt let's go eat at El Dorado's place for supper tonight instead of Delmonico's." Kitty said as they walked along the board walk.

"All right," Matt said agreed willing to do just about anything to see her smile again. She wasn't her normal chipper self and he wondered if that had anything to do with Yankton leaving.

Their dinner was a quiet affair with small talk both avoiding the issue of Cole Yankton. "You like the enchiladas?"

"Yeah well I'd like them better if I knew what was in them," Matt said softly as he ate another jalapeño pepper.

"Haven't you ever been here before," Kitty asked taking another bite of her enchiladas.

"Not very often," Matt said. "Well for one thing it's too far a walk out here; this is hardly part of Dodge."

"It's just on the edge of town. I don't think you like Mexican food," she countered spicily.

"I grew up on it Kitty," Matt said reminding her gently.

"Well walking good for you, give you an appetite." Kitty said smiling at him lightly.

"That why you brought me clear out here," Matt said looking pointedly at her.

"No, I just get tired of eating at Delmonico's and those places; a little change of scenery is good for you once in a while." Kitty added looking at him.

"Yeah as long as it for the better." Matt quipped back.

"Matt you haven't asked me about Cole Yankton," Kitty said getting tired of dogging around the bush that was starting to grow in between them.

"No, should I," Matt said looking at her; he didn't know if he wanted to hear why she was kissing Yankton last night or how she knew him or even what the history was between them which there clearly was. He knew one thing he didn't want to hear it in the crowded restaurant.

"Well I just thought maybe you would," Kitty said, wondering if her eyes had been playing tricks on her last night or not. Maybe Matt hadn't seen her kissing Cole, but if that was the case why the bottle of whiskey and going up to Sally's room, Kitty thought to herself wanting to know the answers.

Chester came through the door interrupting their dinner, before either of them could say anything else, telling Matt the bank had been robbed and that one of the men was Cole Yankton. Matt stood up and grabbed his gun belt from behind the chair strapping it on as he gave Kitty a hard stare.

"Matt," Kitty burst, out looking at him wide eyed in disbelief. She kenw what he was thinking that she had helped Cole by distracting him, and maybe in a way she had helped Cole out by saying she was having supper with Matt tonight when he asked her earlier that day. But Cole had no way of knowing that they weren't going to eat at Delmonico's like normal. She hadn't made that much of their plans mentionable.

"We'll talk about it later Kitty," Matt grumbled as he strapped on his gun belt. He didn't want to think Kitty had helped Yankton rob the bank but it was sure looking that way.

Matt goes after Yankton and catches up to him, ending up shooting Cole in a fatal gut shot. He didn't even try and hurry to get back to town with the wagon they found, burry the other two men with Yankton and looking for the money, before he even bothered to start back to town for Doc to try and patch Yankton up. Not that there was much to do for a man that's been gut shot, but since he was still alive Matt had to at least try and get him help.

****M&K****

Matt slowly walked into Doc's office and over to where Doc was standing over the examining table where Cole Yankton laid. "How is he Doc?" Matt asked trying to sound concern but he wasn't feeling much concern towards the man.

"I've done everything I can for him Matt," Doc said putting his glasses back in their silver case.

"I ain't going to make it," Cole said on a groan, "I never thought I could." he added miserably.

"There's always a chance Cole," Matt said letting his rivalry judgment rest after having put him there on the table. He didn't like to admit it but maybe he had help with his dying a little more than putting the bullet there. Maybe he let his jealousy cloud his judgment; it wasn't like he couldn't have sent Chester back with the wagon and Cole while he finished up out there. But that was going to be a chain he had to live with.

"Marshal my partners are both dead aren't they," Cole asked softly.

"Yeah, we buried them last night before we brought you in." Matt answered not even bothering to look at Doc knowing he might see some shock on the weathered face.

Doc's office door opened again causing Matt and Doc to turn and look at Kitty shut it firmly holding a hand up. "I knew he was here I had to come," she said hoping neither of them asked her any questions, right at that moment. She had done nothing but sit up in Kate's room at the Texas Trail since Matt rode out after Cole. She worried herself sick over it, praying Cole wouldn't get lucky and shoot Matt down before she got a chance to explain, praying Cole got away but knowing Matt would have chased him until he couldn't anymore but he would constantly be looking for him.

She walked over to where Cole was laying, noticing Matt walked behind her as Doc moved away from her trying to give her a few moments of privacy.

"Hello Kitty," Cole said slowly with his heavy accent.

"Cole," Kitty said trying to sound stronger then what she was feeling, but failing a little.

"I got a bullet in me," Cole murmured as if it was big news.

"I know," Kitty said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Anyways I'm glad you came there's something I want to tell you," Cole said mustering up his courage.

"You save your strength Cole, talkin' kind of useless sometimes," Kitty said not wanting hear how he might have regretted running out on her in Saint Louis or taking advantage of her in New Orleans. She regretted it but one thing was for sure if it hadn't been for him she never would have met Matt. She just didn't want to hear anymore of Cole's lies, she realized that last night she still had feelings for Cole but they weren't near as strong as the feelings she felt for Matt. Cole was always going to be special to her, like Kate said. He was her first love…her first kiss…her first everything, he was always going to be special, no matter what he had done.

"Yesterday, I had in mind to asking something of you a favor, sort of, when I got close to ya I knew I couldn't." Cole said not paying her any heed. "And I'm glad cause things didn't work out so good." he said taking a deep breath.

Matt couldn't help perking up at Cole's confession. So Kitty hadn't been in on it, she hadn't tried to lure him out on the edge of town to help Yankton. He hated to think that she would do something like that but sometimes women did crazy things when they loved someone.

"I'm sorry Cole, I'm sorry you got hit," Kitty said swallowing hard. She was sorry he got shot only because she knew what it was going to cost Matt.

"Thanks for coming Kitty, I won't bother you no more," Cole said taking a rattling breath.

"Awe now, Cole…" Kitty said not getting no answer and seeing the lifeless eyes staring at her. "Cole," she repeated in a whisper, looking over her shoulder, she couldn't handle seeing those lifeless eyes staring up at her as if he was looking directly into her.

Doc walked over besided her trying to feel for a pulse. "I think he's dead Doc," Kitty muttered still not looking at Cole's face, as Doc pulled the sheet up over Cole's face. Kitty turned and slowly started to walk towards the door only to stop and turn around to face Matt. "Matt," she started wanting nothing more than to have him hold her.

"Kitty, look you don't' have to explain anything," Matt said standing up. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. He wasn't even sure if it mattered anymore.

"Yes, I do." Kitty said noticing Doc starting to head towards his desk to give them a moment. "I want you to hear this too Doc." Kitty said stopping him for moving any further. "You both think I tried to help him don't you?" Kitty asked casting a glance between the both of them waiting for answer. "Well don't you," she demanded.

"Well, Kitty a lot of things made it look like you did," Matt started timidly.

"I know," she agreed readily.

"But I guess I'd have to hear you say it before I'd believe it." Matt said offering what little reassurance he could that he trusted her.

"I would too," Doc mumbled when Kitty looked at him.

"Well thanks, but," Kitty said knowing what they were trying to do. She wasn't sure why Matt was giving her an easy out but knowing she had to explain the whole mess right then and there.

"Let's just forget about the whole thing huh," Matt suggested trying to get her off of the most painful subject for both of their sakes, at least until they were alone.

"No, no, no, wait a minute, Matt I don't know if I can make you understand this or not but I'm going to try." Kitty said firmly set in her coarse, she was determined to explain it if nothing else. "Cole's been in California for years, that's why you never heard about him. But I heard of him and what he's been doing. When I saw him here in Dodge I…I…" Kitty trailed off drawling in a shuddering breath, this was harder then she thought it would be, "I didn't think at first about why he might be here. It had been such a long time. I was kinda glad to see, him," her voice starting to break with the tears misting her eyes as she fought not to shed them.

"Kitty, listen you don't' have to explain, all that," Matt trying once again to get her to let it drop.

"I want to say it Matt, I want to say it all. I got to thinking he came here because he thought I might help him, but then he did a real nice thing, he didn't ask me too. He didn't make me say no," She said loudly only to add a "no Cole," in a whisper. "Cole Yankton, New Orleans I was just a girl. He was the first man I ever knew. First grown man. I don't know whether you can understand this or not but to a woman that would make him special." Kitty said as her voice cracked a little more. She turned around to face them both before she walked out of the office before she burst into tears that she had been fighting, leaving Doc and Matt alone.

"Well then that Yankton was a fool," Doc grumbled after Kitty had left.

"Yeah," Matt agreed breathing a sigh of relief.

"He should have stayed with her," Doc said firmly.

"Yep," Matt agreed half heartily. "She's all right isn't she Doc," Matt said looking at him smiling as he put on his hat and walked out of the office. He hurried down the stairs hoping to catch Kitty. They were going to have a talk, he wasn't going to risk having that close a call again, a bullet would have felt better. He caught sight of Kitty ducking into the Texas trail just as Chester started calling for him. Matt groaned as he turned and headed down the street towards Chester.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: All right change of plans, I had to work this in there so the following chapters would make sense.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Matt still had to as of yet tell Kitty about things. He was lucky if he got to see her three times during the last fourteen days, there wasn't much time to go into anything real detail about what he was thinking. He sat in his office thinking that things had finally started to calm down, so without a conscious thought Matt stood up and grabbed his hat off the peg and headed over towards the Texas Trail, where Kitty was working tonight.

When he walked in he wasn't surprised when Kate called him over towards the table where she was sitting with some fella. "Matt, over here a minute," Kate called out. Matt weaved his way through the tables over to where Kate was sitting in the back. "Matt I'd like you to meet Obie Taylor," Kate said cheerfully.

"Mr. Taylor," Matt said nodding his head at the man.

"Obie just bought the Texas Trail from me," Kate said in no uncertain terms.

"What," Matt said surprised. He hadn't even known Kate was planning on selling the saloon.

"I just sold it this morning," Kate said looking at him pointedly.

"Excuse me Kate," Obie said getting up to head over behind the bar.

"Why Kate," Matt said pulling out a chair and sitting down to face her.

"I'm tired of it, I'm going to head some place where people don't know Kate Dawson," Kate said. "Saint Louie maybe," Kate said hopefully. "But if you're looking for who I think you're looking for she ain't here," Kate said looking at him.

"Where is she," Matt asked.

"She moved all her stuff over to the Long Branch as far as I know," Kate said.

"Mr. Dillon," Chester called out hurrying over towards him. "You better get over to the Long Branch, there's trouble." Chester said.

"See ya later Kate, and good luck," Matt said hurrying out the door over towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Kitty was playing poker, and she was doing pretty well considering she was playing against the house, meaning the money she earned was hers not half of the Long Branch's but hers alone. It was the first poker game she had sat in on where she wasn't playing for someone else, and she was winning more than she was losing. She should have figured when the big wooly buffalo hunter sat in on the game to pull her winnings and leave but she didn't. No she had to stay where she was. She might have known it would cause trouble, it normally did, for the next thing she knew the buffalo hunter had his arm around her arm and was pulling her closer towards him.

"Get you're fitly hands off me." Kitty hissed out as the big wooly buffalo hunter grabbed her arm roughly in his grip. Kitty winced not from the pain his grip was inflicting but from the foul odor that surrounded him and the horrific smell of his breath. It was bad enough having to look at his tobacco stained shirt, and god only knew what was on his pants but to be anywhere within breathing room of this man was deplorable. Yet here she was being held against her will, and being pulled closer towards him.

"I'm gonna teach ya a lesson," the buffalo hunter said letting the tobacco spittle run out of his mouth down into his beard.

"Oh yeah," Kitty sassed back trying to jerk her arm free, giving him the perfect opportunity to grab her around the neck and pull her body flush against his.

"I'm going to gut you like the cheat you are," buffalo hunter warned pulling out his big bowie knife, as he held her deadly still with his big arm pinning her back against him.

Kitty could see the lamp lights glistening off the shiny silver blade as it came closer to her throat, as he held her immobile. She couldn't even gulp as the point of the blade pressed against her throat drawling a tiny drop of blood as it pierced the tender flesh, as her hands held onto his arm to keep from falling backwards.

Matt stopped just outside the door peering inside to see everyone at a standstill. He felt his stomach drop when he saw Kitty with a knife to her throat. "Hold it," Matt thundered in a loud clear sure voice, as he pushed his way into the bar, his colt drawn as well.

"You just stay out of this Marshal," the hunter said loudly, tightened his grip on Kitty, turning around with his back to the wall.

"There's no way outta here for you…and if you hurt her then I'll kill you…and if you kill her, I'll kill you," Matt taunted with a deadly chilling voice, as buffalo hunter tightened his grip on Kitty even more. "Let her go." Matt said his colt posed for a quick and lethal control firing.

Kitty shifted her arm jabbing a sharp elbow into the man's ribs causing him to howl out in pain as he dropped his arm across her chest. She started to twirl away from his grip at the same time.

"You bitch!" buffalo man said loudly, as fast as a rattler his hand came crashing against her cheek sending her careening backwards to the floor.

Matt saw red. His temper split and flew, and of the fury that threatened to blind him. Matt gave the hunter a look that would have fried an egg. It was a look that was becoming famous in Dodge. He could back down a good portion of lawbreakers with it, just before he went after them with both big fists. Wasting no time, Matt stepped in and swung hard.

Matt Dillon was big and strong, and muscled, from years of practice breaking up fights and fighting. For the size of Matt he was extremely lithe and could move quickly. Where the buffalo hunter was tall and stocky, he had arms on him the size of tree trunks, and his middle was just about as big as his arms but it was well muscled.

Matt came at him with a rain of blows, to his rock hard gut, to his face, to his gut again, to his chin, to his eye. The hunter used his knife to slash at the air at Matt who dodged the knife with calculated moves. Yet with one slash Matt wasn't enough to escape the blade as it sliced through the air, in a last ditch attempt Matt brought his left forearm up to block the attack as the piercing blade sliced his sleeve into his arm. Matt took advantage of the opportunity to shove his right fist in a hammering blow to the face, snapping the hunter's head back against the support beam. It wasn't a hard enough blow to knock the man out as he gained his swaying balance and lunged for Matt with the blade. Matt balanced on the balls of his feet and quickly and effortlessly dodging the oncoming charge, swinging his arm down across the man's kidneys causing the hunter to crash in the near by table, sending glasses flying to the floor with the sound of breaking glass. It didn't take much weight to get the table to collapse in a heap on the floor. The hunter slumped into an unconscious heap on the floor.

While Matt was fighting the hunter Kitty quickly gathered up her winnings and darted to the corner of the bar, watching with a stifled breath.

"Get up," Matt commanded sharply. He was just itching to touch the man again, to send him far across the floor again. But the hunter remained knocked out. "Chester you and a couple others take him over to the jail and lock him up," Matt said looking at Chester holding the over under shot gun he preferred.

"Yes sir, Mr. Dillon," Chester said poking his shot gun at the hunter. "Come on now you ain't hurt that bad," Chester grumbled as the hunter slowly rose to his feet.

"All right the rest of you break it up." Matt said pulling out his bandana to wrap around his arm as he walked over to the bar where Kitty stood. "What happened," Matt demanded.

"He accused Miss Kitty of cheating him at cards," Bill supplied from behind the bar.

"Have either of you seen him before," Matt asked clutching at his hastily wrapped arm that was starting to bleed through his bandage.

"He comes in a couple times out of the year," Bill said.

"Come on Matt, let's go up to Doc's before you bleed to death," Kitty said timidly looking at him.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at the blood seeping through his fingers.

****M&K****

Kitty sat up in Doc's office as he stitched up the gash on Matt's arm not even daring to talk but she saw the accusation in Matt's eye, when Bill towards him what had happened. She would have believed a lot of self-righteous people would be right there accusing her of cheating but never Matt. She knew it looked bad and she did look guilty but it wasn't true.

"Now Matt you can't use that arm for a few days," Doc said tying the bandage around his arm.

"Yeah Doc," Matt hissed out as he looked at Kitty. He didn't want to believe she was cheating but he knew she knew how to cheat at card very successfully, after all she had confided that much to him. He didn't think she had used that skill since she came to Dodge, but then he hadn't seen her dealing cards all that often either. Matt hopped off the table knowing Doc would put it on the line a duty tab. "Come on Kitty I'll walk you back," Matt said.

They walked down the stairs from Doc's office when Matt grabbed her arm before she walked through the swinging doors. "Kitty, we need to talk," Matt said looking at her pointedly.

"I know," Kitty said looking up at him. "I wasn't cheating Matt," Kitty said.

"You said it so I believe you, just promised me you won't deal anymore," Matt said.

"I promise, stop back around after you finished your rounds cowboy," Kitty said smiling at him.

"I'll see you later," Matt said giving her a big boyish grin.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: TV episode Matt Gets it season 1(highlighted) and radio episode Kitty(which I did change a few things), I know out of order again but need to get from point A to point B**_

_**Chapter 16**_

It was late the next afternoon when Matt walked into the Long Branch. He was getting tired of dealing with out of town sheriff's and deputies. At least Hill wasn't after Doc or anyone else Matt knew luckily. He didn't care about this man Grat, he knew he had to be caught but Matt still didn't like how the other sheriff's and deputies were coming to his town and pretty much want to do his job. Granted Hill just wanted him to stay out of it as he was dealing with Grat. Matt didn't like it and thought it was a bad idea but Hill really wanted Grat for some reason Matt wasn't sure of and he didn't believe him.

He walked into the Long Branch in a brooding mood, as he made his way over to the empty table in the middle of the room. He saw Kitty standing at the bar with Chester drinking a beer. He wasn't surprised when she looked over at him, causing his heart to skip a couple beats. He saw her motion to her beer and gave her a curt nod. He tried hard not to smile as she grabbed Chester's beer and headed over to him with the beer Chester had just gotten.

Kitty sat Matt's beer down on the table in front of him as she stood behind him resting her arm on his broad shoulder. "You wanna pay me for these beers now or later," she asked as she played with a couple poker chips that had been left on the table.

"Now," Matt said fishing out the dime out of his vest pocket, as the scent of lavender and vanilla waffled under his nose.

"What do you want Matt you know," Kitty asked suddenly.

"Oh, maybe fishing, I'd like to fish more than I do," he admitted knowing perfectly well she would catch the under meaning.

"It's about what I figured; well at least you could take me along once in a while." Kitty said softly knowing perfectly well he had been promising her for the last couple months to repeat their fishing trip but he hadn't had the time.

"I did take ya," Matt said looking up at her realizing his mistake almost immediately. He was just at the right level to stare at her full pert breast and he felt the rising low in groin as he did. He looked back at his beer playing it safer.

"Sure two or three months ago, I like fishing Matt," Kitty sighed, she liked what happened on their fishing trips.

"Next time I get a day off we'll fish." he promised once again.

"Good that'll give me plenty of time to get ready." Kitty sighed as she took the chair beside him.

She sat there quietly playing with her earring when some rough looking gunslinger came up and talked to Matt. She could tell the gunfighter was bothering Matt for some unknown reason. Maybe it was just that Matt couldn't go after him.

"What are you going to do about it Matt," Kitty asked after the gunslinger left them alone once again, as she stood there looking up at Matt adoringly full of curiosity.

"Well I've been asked out of it, nothing much I can do, not yet," Matt answered her simply casting her a sideways glance.

"He's a killer isn't he," Kitty said looking a back at the doors again.

"Yeah," Matt said not liking the idea of having to stay out of it. "I guess I better sit down and finish that beer with you," he snapped out, more aggravated at the situation than Kitty.

Kitty knew he didn't mean it the way he sounded, he was just mad because he couldn't do anything about the gunslinger with out justifiable cause, and he didn't have any. She sat back down beside him. "You don't like not being able to do anything do you?" she asked playing with her earring.

Matt never got a chance to answer her because Chester came in yelling at him about the showdown going on in the street between Hill and Grat. Matt looked at Kitty, "Stay here," he said as a group of cowboys started to get up to go watch. "All of ya," he added as he started to move towards the door.

"Matt it's not your worry," Kitty blurted out.

Matt just gave her a small look. "Stay in side."

Kitty walked towards the door, wanting to be outside to watch out for Matt but not wanting to cause herself anymore problems other by not listening to him. So she did the next best thing she stood inside the doors and peered through the crack she made. Kitty didn't listen to him, after Hill was killed but she walked out on the boardwalk watching Matt face Grat.

She held her breath when she saw Matt standing there only to go down. She didn't even realized that she had screamed his name out loud with that pent up breath as she tried to rush to his side. Yet she couldn't move because to cowboys she knew they were somewhat friends of Matt grabbed her arms and held her back. She tried to tear free of them but they held her firm. Then she held her breath again as Grat walked closer to Matt's crumpled body, she was scared Grat would shoot him again if Matt so much as twitched but he didn't move.

****M&K****

Kitty was angry and filled with worry because she couldn't go and see how Matt was doing, Chester had come in a few hours ago and told her Doc had gotten the bullet out and Matt was still holding his own but it didn't make her feel any better. It was late when she was finally able to climb into her bed and she was dead tired, but she couldn't sleep her mind was too restless. That was when she knew that her feelings for Matt Dillon were more than just friends. For the longest while Kitty found it easier to believe that she simply preferred Matt's company to the other cowboys because he actually treated her decent, but she never took time to consider that the reason behind her preference ran deeper than she could have imagined. . What was even more unsettling was how Matt would creep into her thoughts unexpectedly as she went about her day, often wondering what he was doing or how long it would be until she saw him again.

_It's almost as if I'm in love with him, _she thought then hastily tried to deny it, but despite her best efforts she couldn't push the unpleasant thoughts away. Anxiously she tried to come up with other alternatives, but each of them quickly fell flat. It was frightening to be in love with a man like Matt Dillon. Not only was she certain that he did not love her but there was also the fact that this complicated their arrangement. Matt was the kind of man that didn't want strings and she didn't either but now that she realized she loved Matt, seemed to only complicate things more. No, that couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it. But the only way to stop would be putting an end to their friendship. How was she supposed to expect herself to have any will power now? He made it clear enough on more than one occasion that he was not a marrying man. Her heart tightened painfully at the thought of leaving him, but there weren't any other options she was willing to take.

Breaking things off with Matt turned out to be more challenging than anticipated. Every time she thought she was ready to him she was leaving she'd turn and head back in the Long Branch. There was always something stopping her.

****M&K****

Matt laid there up in Doc's office recovering, he was surprised Kitty hadn't stopped by to check on him, and he wondered what was wrong. He could have sworn he heard her scream his name as he went down by the bullet. He could have sworn that she was starting to feel more than friendship towards him even with their current arrangement of no strings. He knew he couldn't offer her a permanent relationship but here lately he was beginning to think it could happen. Josh had managed the job and a family why couldn't he, he did have to admit the idea was starting to appeal to him.

Kitty had snuck into his heart, more so than he cared to admit, and he found himself craving more than a few hours in an day that slipped by all too quickly. The man who had repeatedly and adamantly affirmed that he was not a marrying man now wanted a future and a lifetime with the only woman who had successfully managed to possess his heart, and he struggled with his own impotence, unaccustomed to feeling so powerless. He could not let go of the feeling that she should belonged to him and only him.

He was trying to think of someway to convey what he was feeling and thinking into words, but wasn't having much luck. He wasn't as good with his words as Doc and Chester were, he could barely tell her she looked pretty without stumbling all over himself. He didn't even have Kate around to ask advice from. He did know that whatever he did it was going to have to be big…but what.

He was still debating it when Kitty walked into the office. She was a breath of fresh air.

"How is he Doc," Kitty asked as she kept her eyes glued to him as she moved around to sit down in the chair.

"Fine, nice of you to stop by," he meant in the most sincerest way possible. He knew how hard it was for her to get off at the Long Branch and come to visit him, but he was glad she did.

"There's your answer," Doc said in his crusty bantering voice.

"I was going to make you some soup or something but I thought I'd come by and see what you wanted first." Kitty said trying hard to mask her newly discovered feelings.

Matt had a huge smile on his face. He knew what he wanted but he doubted if he could get it without getting slapped. "I was hopin' someone would come by and save me from Doc's cookin'," he said tweaking Doc a little to get his mind off Kitty for a little while as he studied her.

"Doc's cookin' kept you alive for more than a week, it's killing me, but it's kept him alive." Doc countered him giving Kitty a wink. Who was trying hard not to laugh at the twos tweaking.

"He's beginning to look human, how much long will he be in bed." she asked tweaking them both back a little, as she tried to get her mind off Matt. Matt hated to be in bed laid up, and Doc wanted all his patience to be as human as possible but he had been known to treat a few animals.

"Oh, I don't know another five days," Doc said looking at Matt.

"Tomorrow will do it." Matt said firmly.

Kitty gave him a stern look as she could muster, "Keep resting Matt, you shouldn't dare go out until Doc says." she said softly firmly, not knowing if she was saying it for Doc's or Matt's benefit or even her own. She had made up her mind she wasn't going to leave until Matt was at least back on his feet doing his job.

"I heard Grat killed Frank Scarf," Matt said turning serious.

"Yeah, he slapped him and shot him down." Kitty said almost knowing that was the reason Matt was so anxious to get out of bed. Matt wanted to go after Grat again.

"Slapped him you mean Grat was that close to him."

"As close to him as I am to you," Kitty said almost seeing the wheels turning in Matt's head.

"That heard boss the one who came to town to see if his outfit should stay here."

"Same thing, he walked up to him and pushed him in the chest to make him drawl and killed him when he did."

"Kitty get out of here go away." Matt barked out. He had a hunch as to what Grat's problem was, it was almost too simple he didn't know why he didn't see it before. Grat was quick all right but he had to be close to the person in order to hit them. He drew but he was the type that didn't take the time to aim. It didn't matter how quick you were on the drawl if you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn at a distance.

"Matt you're not thinking of facing Dan Grat again."

"Don't worry I'll handle him," Doc said comforting her a little. "You're not going anywhere," Doc said pointing a finger at Matt.

Kitty walked towards the door, "Matt I never thought I'd have to say this to you, but you're a dead man if you try him again. He's faster then you," Kitty said before she walked out the door. Damn men and their pride. While pride was a virtue some of the time other times it was a fault. One of those blessings and curses depending on how you looked at it and Matt Dillon had his fair share of pride. Yet Matt wasn't the kind of man to let some man come into his town and have the run of it because he was a faster gun. Matt was going to stand up to Grat even if it coasted him his life. Thus proving his pride was also his curse.

****M&K****

Matt walked along the boardwalk in the crisp morning air, he couldn't help but whistling. He had finally figured out what he could do to that was big, providing that it worked. It should work he didn't see why it wouldn't work. "How are you this morning Mr. Brumby," Matt asked as he walked down the board walk noticing Mr. Brumby carrying out a sack of grain from the feed store.

"Oh, hello Marshal," Brumby called back as Matt continued on his way whistling.

He just couldn't help it, he was so happy that he was about to burst with it. He noticed here lately Kitty was acting differently. At first he thought nothing about it until he noticed she was looking at him differently as well. There was now an unmistakable light that illuminated her face and made her blue eyes glisten whenever their eyes met, and after seeing that look for the first time, a look that had caused his breath to catch in his throat and his heartbeat to come to a halt, it revealed more to him than any spoken words. Kitty loved him. There was no doubt in his mind. But what still had him puzzled was her reluctance to confess her feelings. For the last couple of months Matt waited for her to openly admit her love without any coercion on his part, but as time went on without even the slightest hint that she was prepared to acknowledge the truth, his patience was wearing thin. That's when this idea hit him he remembered something his mother always said something to do with actions speaking louder than words. Well with this action he should be shouting it loud and clear.

"Morning Marshal," Sam called out from his spot behind the bar, just as Matt pushed through the doors of the Long branch.

"Mornin' Sam," Matt called out cheerfully as he walked over towards the bar. "Sam is Kitty around," Matt asked.

"Don't know if she's up yet, if she is she ought to be down soon," Sam said wiping out the glasses. "You can go on up if ya need her," Sam said suggestively.

"I'll wait," Matt said looking at Sam. It was the only good thing about Kate selling the Texas Trail. Sam had followed Kitty over to the Long Branch, which made Matt rest a little easier knowing Sam was watching over Kitty when he couldn't.

"It's nippy this morning don't you think Marshal," Sam asked.

"Aw it feels good, it's a nice time of year," Matt said not sure he thought it was nice because it marked his days getting easier or if it was because he always liked fall.

"I don't know I kinda like spring myself," Sam said continuing with his task of cleaning glasses. "Can I get you a beer or something Marshal," Sam asked.

"Got any coffee," Matt asked hopefully he didn't need a drink he was drunk enough already with just a thought.

"Sure, just made a pot," Sam said smiling at him.

"That'll be fine," Matt said with a nod, starting to sing the silly tune he had been whistling earlier, as Sam went out back to get his coffee.

"That's pretty Matt," Kitty called out as she walked across the landing and down the stairs. "You got a pretty voice," Kitty said moving over closer towards him.

"Oh good enough for calling hogs I guess," Matt chuckled looking at her. "You just get up," Matt asked looking at how fresh she looked.

"Little while ago, why," Kitty asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Just I haven't seen you close too early like this," Matt said stumbling over his words.

"Oh," Kitty said her mouth making the perfect o shape.

"No…ah… you look fine," Matt said trying to find the right words to say and knowing he was messing it up even more than he wanted too.

"Uh…Matt you better quite while you're ahead," Kitty said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess," Matt agreed with a faint chuckle.

"Where's Sam," Kitty said changing the subject.

"Oh he's bringing in coffee," Matt said indifferently.

"Oh," Kitty said looking at him. "Sam cup for me please," Kitty called out through the back door way.

"Sure Miss Kitty," Sam called back.

"Let's sit down," Matt suggest walking over toward the closest table holding out Kitty's chair before he sat down beside her

"What's your pleasure Matt," Kitty asked arching her brow at him as he tossed his hat on the table.

"Uhuh…Kitty…uhuh…there's a party tomorrow night a dance it's a benefit for the new school down at the hall you know." Matt said looking at her wondering if she had heard about it. "And uhuh every fella's to bring a girl you know," Matt said nervously.

"It happens at dances go on," Kitty said with a wave of her hand.

"Well what I'm trying to tell ya, will ya go…with me," Matt blurted out in a stumbling mess.

"I kind of like to Matt but no thanks," Kitty said softly.

"Oh," Matt said more than a little disappointed.

"Well I got to work here, you know that besides…" Kitty said trying to discourage him with out hurting him. That was the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Matt.

"You ought to be able to get off," Matt said looking at her.

"Well even if I could leave the ladies might not take kindly to it Matt. I'm not rightly polite society," Kitty pointed out.

"Oh what do you care," Matt said looking at her clearly not understanding the problem.

"Well thanks anyways Matt," Kitty said as Sam brought out the two cups of coffee for them. "Oh that smells wonderful Sam, thank you," Kitty said taking the cup from him

"You're welcome Miss Kitty," Sam said leaving the two of them alone as Pete came out of the back and took over washing glasses out.

"Listen Kitty about the dance, I've already bought the tickets," Matt said realizing how that sound, and regretting it.

"You're sweet Matt and I thank you kindly for think of me but you better ask someone else." Kitty said not liking the idea but it just wasn't decent, she reckon that was the word she was looking for.

"It isn't Kitty…" Matt started only to think of another tack. "Now look Kitty I'm asking you to go with me…" Matt said looking at her. "Well it's important to that you go," Matt said meaning it more than everything.

"You making love to me Matt at this hour in the morning," Kitty said looking at him with that one brow arched.

"No," Matt said. "I mean it I want you to go to the dance," Matt said looking straight at her.

"You want to be embarrassed…you want everyone to stare at us. You know what they'll say…My, my the marshal really should have better sense than to bring that woman here it ain't decent ain't proper it." Kitty said in a mild mocking tone.

Matt let off a low chuckle at Kitty's impression of some of the pen hens in town. "Aw Kitty," Matt said dismissing it.

"Well it's true," Kitty snapped out. "I'm a hostess at the Long Branch now, a saloon. You know what they think of me." Kitty said with distain in her voice. She knew what some of the ladies thought of her and noticed how they stuck up their noses at her, just cause she knew about it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Well…" Matt said knowing how some people could be cruel but he still wanted her to go despite what they said. "Will you go Kitty," he tried again pleadingly.

"No," Kitty wined out looking at him shocked.

"I'll call for you at seven," Matt said hastily grabbing his hat.

"I'll drink a bottle of whiskey and clog some ole biddy in the head then you'll be sorry." Kitty warned.

"Oh Kitty," Matt chuckled just thinking and hoping for one ole biddy to tempt her in particular.

"I haven't got anything to wear Matt…I can't wear my working clothes." Kitty pointed out.

"You look just fine like you are Kitty, just fine just like you are," Matt said looking at her.

"Marshal.," Kitty said as Matt stood up.

"Yeah," Matt said stopping to look at her.

"I shouldn't but I guess I'll go to the dance with you I'll be ready at seven." Kitty said smiling at him.

"Good, I'll see ya later," Matt said giving her shoulder a squeeze as he flashed her his big boy grin.

****M&K****

Kitty looked at him wishing she had more will power to resist him, but when flashed her that smile she just melted in his hands like putty. With a heavy sigh she grabbed the empty coffee cups and headed towards the bar, it wasn't going to be easy she knew that. She could almost hear the ole pen hens with their disapproving talk and the all the staring, but she was willing to face it because Matt asked her. She would do almost anything for him, and she wished this was one thing she could have told him no on.

****M&K****

Matt walked along the board walk as happy as a loon, he was glad he was able to change Kitty mind about going to the dance. He wanted to show the whole town that she was his girl, he wanted to shout it from the roof tops but figured this way everybody who was anybody would know. He realized it would be the first time they'd really be out in company and he had to admit he like the idea. It was different just going to diner with her, that really wasn't the social gathering where everybody would see and notice. Them having dinner was more like two friends going to supper together and half the time they weren't even alone Doc or Chester was with them. This was just the two of them together alone, and he liked the idea.

"Oh, morning ," Chester said looking up from the desk when he heard whistling and seeing Matt coming through the door.

"Good morning Chester," Matt said, hanging his hat on the peg beside the door.

"Nice day," Chester said noticing Matt's chipper mood.

"What is that," Matt demanded looking at his desk covered with a puddle of black something and knowing Chester it could be anything.

"That Mr. Dillon," Chester said nervously.

"Yes that all over my desk," Matt said. "That ink," Matt said noticing the ink well was half way covered with black ink.

"Yes sir I know I was just cleaning it up Mr. Dillon." Chester said starting to clean the mess back up. "Seem like a big blue bottle fly last of his kind this fall I guess. Big blue bottle fly was just sitting on your desk Mr. Dillon." Chester explained wiping the rag towards the edge of the desk and dropping a glob of the ink onto the floor.

"You're slopping it all over the floor Chester," Matt complained at the puddle that was starting to form on the floor now.

"Yes sir I see it." Chester said using his rag to wipe it the other way. "That lazy blue bottle fly was stomping all over your desk Mr. Dillon and I took a wack at 'im with a paper I happen to have in my hand and I got him." Chester said cleaning and telling his story all at the same time.

"Well thanks a lot," Matt said sarcastically that was totally lost on Chester, or he just chose to ignore it Matt wasn't sure.

"That's all right Mr. Dillon if there is anything in this world I hate it's a big maggoty blue bottle fly," Chester declared.

"Yeah yeah I know Chester…" Matt said not wanting to hear the story as to why he hated them. "The mail come in yet," Matt said changing the subject quickly.

"Yes sir a couple minutes ago it's right over there," Chester said pointing to the envelopes that sat on the table.

"Oh ok," Matt said glad that the mail wasn't the paper Chester had used to wack the fly with. Matt walked over to the table and started looking the mail over, while Chester finished cleaning up the ink mess he made.

"There I think that should do it Mr. Dillon," Chester said putting the rag into the bucket of water

"All right Chester," Matt said not even bothering to look over at the desk to make sure. Chester was pretty efficient in cleaning up the messes he made.

"Anything likely in the mail Mr. Dillon," Chester asked noticing Matt was still whistling.

"No, no," Matt said taking up the pile of cirrculars in his big hand. "Uhum look Chester we better get these government circulars posted. Would you do that for me?" Matt asked.

"Yes sir I'll do that." Chester said taking the posters. "Say Mr. Dillon," Chester started timidly.

"Yeah," Matt said going over the pile of circulars that stayed in his office, noticing Chester did answered right away like normal. "What is it," Matt asked.

"About that dance tomorrow," Chester said a little nervously.

"Yeah what about it," Matt said giving Chester his full attention.

"Well you're goin' aren't ya. Doc's going he's taking Mrs. McNish, I going everybody's going you ought to go. You are going aren't ya Mr. Dillon?"

"Yeah I'm going," Matt chuckled.

"Don't seem right a man of your standing, not goin' to a big social like this…you are." Chester said a little surprised.

"Yes," Matt chuckled.

"Well that's fine, just fine. Doc and me we're talking and it just didn't seem right to us that man like you didn't have no real nice girl to go to big social," Chester said looking pointedly at Matt.

"I got one Chester, a real nice girl. I'm takin' Kitty." Matt said smiling at him.

"Miss Kitty," Chester said a little shocked.

"I asked her before I came here and she said yes," Matt said never loosing his smile.

"Well that's good," Chester said forcing a smile to his face.

"That's right Chester." Matt said looking at his friend. "Look, I got a couple letter to get off to Washington you want to go and see about posting those circulars." Matt said tired about talking about the dance.

"Yes sir Mr. Dillon," Chester said going over to grab his hat off the peg. "Mr. Dillon," Chester said turning around to face him.

"Oh what is it Chester,"

"Mr. Dillon, it ain't none of my business and I ain't go no right to say it," Chester said looking at him.

"Say what?"

"Well sir I…I…" Chester stammered looking at his friend, trying to recall the last time Matt had been so happy about going to a social gathering in town.

"Yeah," Matt said wishing Chester would hurry up.

"I was wondering if I might borrow one of those fancy ties off you for the party," Chester said deciding not to tell him what he was really thinking.

"That's not your business, that's what you ain't got any right to say," Matt said musing his lips together as he looked at Chester knowing better.

"No sir, that's right," Chester stammered out.

"You're a liar Chester, but you can borrow a tie," Matt said.

"I thank you kindly Mr. Dillon," Chester said walking out the door.

****M&K****

Matt sat there staring at the door. He had known Chester a long time since before Dodge, they shared a lot of life and death together, and sometimes Matt knew him better than he did his-self. He knew there was something else on his mind and knew sooner or later Chester would get it off his chest but until then he wasn't going to let it bother him any.

****M&K****

"Chester," Doc called out as he saw the young man walking past the stairs to his office.

"Morning Doc," Chester said distractedly.

"Did you ask him," Doc said looking at Chester.

"Yeah, and he's going," Chester said looking at Doc. "He's taking Miss Kitty," Chester said in a whisper of a voice.

"Kitty," Doc said looking at Chester.

"That's what I just said Doc," Chester said bristling.

"Well that wonderful," Doc said looking at Chester wondering why Chester wasn't happy about the news.

"Yeah," Chester said looking at Doc and forcing another smile on his face.

"I thought you liked Kitty," Doc said curiously.

"Of course I like her Doc," Chester said shaking his head. "It's just…well I don't think Mr. Dillon knows quite what he's getting into," Chester said.

"That's silly Chester, of course Matt knows what he's getting into." Doc said dismissing the idea.

"I don't mean with Miss Kitty Doc, I meant with Dodge," Chester said pointing out what he was talking about.

"Oh," Doc said swiping a hand across his mustache. "That maybe right, Chester, but Matt can handle it."

"Doc there's talk all over town all ready and it ain't pretty," Chester said looking at him.

"Well Chester all we can do is warn him and support him and Kitty," Doc said thoughtfully.

"That's just it Doc," Chester said.

"What's just it," Doc asked.

"Should we warn him I haven't seen him like this in all the years I've known him," Chester said.

"I think we should," Doc said sticking firmly towards warning Matt about the talk.

****M&K****

Matt had finished off the letters he needed to get done and was sitting reclined back in his chair with his boots up on the desk, taking a short cat nap while he waited until Chester got back from posting the circulars.

"Gonna go have some dinner Mr. Dillon," Chester asked walking in the door.

Matt looked at the railway clock hanging just above the door. It was almost noon. "Yeah I think I will how about you," Matt asked.

"Hungry as a rat-a-bone possum." Chester said rubbing his belly.

Matt chuckled at Chester. "You get the posters up," Matt asked knowing Chester more than likely did but decided to ask to be sure.

"Yes sir."

"Well o.k. let's go," Matt said standing up.

"Uhum Mr. Dillon," Chester said not happy about being the one having to tell Matt.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at him as he tucked his thumbs into his belt.

"I guess there's something you ought to know sir, there's been talk," Chester said in a whisper voice.

"Yeah," Matt said wondering what kind of talk that could get his friend so flustered. "All right Chester come get it out," Matt said betting that what ever the talk was it had something to do with earlier.

"It's all over town, you taking Miss Kitty to the dance tomorrow night." Chester said watching Matt carefully.

"What ya mean all over town I only asked her this morning," Matt said looking at his friend.

"Yes I know, the best I can tell that Pete over at the Long Branch must have heard ya and let it slip, there's been awful mess of gum clobbering up and down all over." Chester said grimacing at some of the things he had heard while hanging the circulars.

"All right thanks for tell me Chester," Matt said wearily

"It ain't none of my business," Chester repeated.

"Yeah I know you said that before," Matt said shaking his head.

"Yes sir, I surely did," Chester said looking at the grim face of Matt Dillon.

"Well let's go get something to eat." Matt said grabbing his hat from the peg.

"Uhum Mr. Dillon," Chester started before Matt could open the door.

"Yeah what is it Chester," Matt asked.

"It's none of my business but you do like Miss Kitty don'tcha," Chester asked.

"Yeah Chester," Matt said. "Come on let's go get some dinner," Matt said opening the door.

****M&K***

It's hard to tell about people maybe it's hard to tell about yourself cause you come under that same heading. When they're mean and small there's not an animal to touch them. Just as Matt walked down the street it didn't take long to see and hear what was going on some of the drifters leaning right on the corner came right out with it.

"Morning marshal I understand there's a gal in town with a new beau," the spokesman for the drifters said.

"What did you say," Matt grounded out.

"Maybe you ought to look into it Marshal folks are being down right rude," the drifter said.

"Mister you're gonna…." Matt gritted out wanting nothing better than to put his fist in the stranger's face. "Come on Chester," Matt said turning back around, before he lost his temper and actually did what he was thinking. Losing his temper wasn't going to do anything but cause more problems and he didn't need that.

"Ought to haul them every one," Chester said as they started walking once again towards Delmonico's.

"Yeah what you going to charge them with," Matt asked knowing and hating the fact that there was nothing he could do legally about the talk.

"Pestering' Mr. Dillon just plain pestering'," Chester said.

Matt wished for a change Chester was right, it would serve the drifters right if he threw them in jail but even in his hot temper he knew that it wouldn't solve anything. As they neared Jonas's dry good store Matt realized what Kitty had meant about the ladies in town, when two of the biggest pen hens he knew came out talking about it.

"I'm going to complain to the tax committee, it's indecent that's what it is why she's common nothing but a common saloon woman. What's this city coming to when the United States Marshal…." Mrs. Coleman declared only to stop short when she saw Matt in front of the door.

"Morning Mrs. Coleman," Matt greeted a little colder than normal. He almost wished it would rain to see if Mrs. Coleman would drown from sticking her nose up in the air so high. He fought not to laugh at the mental picture he got and succeeded in doing it. As he walked along, listening to the whispers, clenching his fist into tight balls, as his temper went from simmering to boiling red because of how they judged some people.

They say when a man's born they say he's blessed or cursed with a lot of things already in him. Take pride for instance sometimes pride can be a curse, well maybe Matt had more then his share. Maybe it would have been a sight kinder if didn't take Kitty to the dance but he wasn't going to change his mind because of some talk.

Matt went to pick Kitty up at the Long Branch a little before seven. She was waiting by the side door and when he saw her, when she noticed him staring at her, she kinda moved back into the shadows as if she was ashamed for him to see her. Why Matt didn't know, because she was beautiful in the dark green dress.

"Hi," Matt said walking over towards her.

"Hello Matt," Kitty said feeling the butterflies starting to flutter in her stomach.

"Are you all set," he asked.

No, her mind screamed but she ignored it. "Yeah I guess so," Kitty said with a little shake of her head. "Matt are you sure," she asked again knowing it was probably futile effort in getting him to change his mind.

"Aw Kitty," Matt said giving her a look that made her bones feel like jelly. "You look fine, you look just fine," he said trying to reassure her.

"Do you like it," Kitty asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah I like it," Matt said flashing her a big grin.

They walked along the street down towards the hall, and Matt kept looking at her and he kept remembering the words Doc had once said about southern women. "_A beautiful girl with spirit and fire and that soft radiance that only southern girls seemed to have," _as Matt thought about he thought he would have to add that even then you got a surprised. She was like a young girl on her first date, and all the women you ever known and loved…soft and innocent. And there was something else, something that was female, and he couldn't figure it out a feeling that made you drunk without a drink inside all warm and tingly like warming up in front of the stove after being outside in the snow for hours. It was just something that he couldn't explain not even to himself.

It had started to snow a little and he liked seeing the flakes catch in her hair before they melted into the black velvet on her cloak. And just before they went inside he couldn't help how his chest swelled with pride that she was with him, and he didn't care about the talk.

"Evenin' Marshal Dillon," Mrs. Murphy said

"Evenin' Mrs. Murphy, you know Miss Russell," Matt said politely not caring whether she did or didn't but almost daring her to finish where she and Mrs. Coleman had left off yesterday.

"How do you do," Kitty said, politely as she took in the woman's disapproving stare, fighting the urge to turn around and run.

"You have your tickets Marshal Dillon," Mrs. Murphy asked.

"Oh yeah," Matt said digging in his coat pocket for the tiny tickets. "Ah here we are," Matt said handing them over to Mrs. Murphy.

"Ah go right in won't ya," Mrs. Murphy said

"Ah sure," Matt said using a hand on the small of Kitty's back to guide her.

"Excuse Mrs. Murphy is there somewhere I can put my cloak," Kitty asked stopping Matt temporarily.

"Oh yes, yes of course, the ladies reception room is right through there, I didn't catch the name." Mrs. Murphy said trying to sound polite.

"Kathleen Russell ma'am," Kitty said forcing a smile to her face. "Excuse me Matt," Kitty said slipping away from his hand.

"Sure I'll wait for ya," Matt said.

"Thanks you better," Kitty said warningly in a somewhat teasing voice.

****M&K****

Kitty walked into the reception area to hang her cloak up, hoping to hurry and get back out there to Matt's side. It wasn't that she didn't like parties she did, but this was something different. She felt like she was trying to once again fit into the society life her mother had raised her to be in, but she was sticking out like a sore thumb. Like the joker in a deck of cards, the regal ladies of Dodge were the full house while she stood there like the joker standing out among the crowd. The little children's story all over again…what was the name of it…Cinderella. Well she was Cinderella at the ball and Matt was her prince charming but she doubted if the magical spell would last past midnight. And she was right.

She had just hung her cloak up when she heard two biddies talking about her, she tried hard to control her temper, it wasn't so bad that they were talking about her it was one thing she had learned to accept but when they brought Matt into their conversation the rules changed.

"I just can't believe it the marshal would bring that woman here," Mrs. Coleman exclaimed. "Why it's not a decent thing for our marshal to do," she added coldly.

"Last time I checked Mrs. Coleman Matt is a Untied States Marshal not a town marshal," Kitty said primly. "And I don't see where the difference is when I've seen your husband at the Texas Trail and over at the Long Branch more often than not," Kitty said.

"Why you…how dare you say such thing like to me," Mrs. Coleman said heatedly.

"I dare to say anything that's truth," Kitty said pointedly.

"Why you…" Mrs. Coleman spat out raising her hand to strike Kitty. Only Kitty was faster and really gave Mrs. Coleman a hard slap across the face. Mrs. Coleman grabbed her cheek as a couple other women surrounded her.

"Really Miss Russell," another one of the women said looking at her.

Kitty knew her from around Dodge and knew she was likely to follow Mrs. Coleman anywhere she led as long as it kept her face in good respect, not that Kitty could blame her to much but she herself refused to crawl on her belly to gain that respect. Kitty just shook her head as she left Mrs. Coleman gaping after her.

"Hi what took you so long?" Matt asked when Kitty finally came up beside him.

"I'm sorry Matt I had a skirmish with one of the genteel females in there," Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"Aw I'm sorry," Matt said knowing that it wasn't easy for Kitty to bite her tongue.

"Oh so is she," Kitty admitted. "You know I get the idea I'm not welcome around here," Kitty said pointedly.

"Ah uhum let's go and get some punch huh," Matt said switching the subject.

"Sure," Kitty said realizing Matt wasn't going to give up just because of some people. Yet she couldn't help feeling a little bit protected when he placed a hand at the small of her back to guide her over towards the punch bowl.

"How are you John," Matt said as they passed one of his friends who gave them a friendly nod. "That's a nice dress Kitty," Matt repeated as they headed towards the tables lined against the wall.

"Really I haven't worn it since New Orleans," Kitty admitted.

"Hi there Marshal, oh Miss Kitty how are ya?"

"That's Doc," Matt said noticing for the first time that the older man was just a bit tipsy.

"Oh hi how are things,"

"Oh fine Doc," Matt chuckling.

"Hi Doc," Kitty giggled.

"I say we got a bottle of whiskey outside if you care to join us, I say this punch…." Doc said making a nasty face.

Matt and Kitty both laugh. "Not right now thanks Doc," Matt said looking at Kitty who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, say Kitty, I saw you come in best looking woman in here. There's lots of scratching goin' on." Doc said cheerfully.

"Thank ya Doc," Kitty said smiling at him.

"If you see Mrs. McNish don't tell her where I am a man get's kind of dry a calling out the dances' so long," he said watching over his shoulder as he moved out the back door.

"So long Doc," Matt called out after him.

" Punch Marshal Dillon," Mr. Coleman asked

"Uhum Kitty," Matt asked.

"I guess so," Kitty said smiling.

"Mr. Coleman have you met Miss Kathleen Russell," Matt said proudly.

"Ah no I'm afraid I haven't," Mr. Coleman said politely.

"You have a short memory Mr. Coleman," Kitty said looking at him.

"Huh?"

"I could have sworn it was you in the Long Branch a couple of weeks back drunker then a hoot owl don't you remember I had to slap your face.;" Kitty said noticing Mrs. Coleman coming towards them but just in hearing range.

"I think…." Mr. Coleman trailed off looking at Kitty.

"Edward…." Mrs. Coleman called out repeatedly until he answered her.

"Yes dear," Mr. Coleman said.

"You let someone else take care of the punch, I want you to come with me,"Mrs. Coleman demanded.

"Well now Ellen I promised I'm on the committee," Edward Coleman said looking at his wife.

"Evening Mrs. Coleman," Matt said, noticing a slight bruise starting to form on her cheek.

"I have no wish to speak to you Marshal Dillon or this woman you brought with you. I will not have my husband serving such people…" Mrs. Coleman stated in a tizzy.

"Aren't you being a trifled bad manner Mrs. Coleman," Matt said coolly.

"How dare you say that," Mrs. Coleman burst out.

"Well aren't you," Matt repeated pointedly.

"I suggest that you leave Marshal, you're not wanted here with that woman you seem fit to bring." Mrs. Coleman expelled in a heated rush.

"Come on Matt I want to go," Kitty said knowing it would only get worse from that point on.

"No," Matt said looking at her wondering if she had given Mrs. Coleman the bruise. "This is public dance, Mrs. Coleman, right now you're trying to make it private if you can't behave like a lady then I'd thank you to leave this lady's presence," Matt said forcefully with a control edge.

"Now see here Marshal you can't talk like that to my wife," Mr. Coleman burst out only to shut his mouth at the cold stare Matt gave him.

"Hey Kitty," Another man called out. "What do you say Kitty," he called out again.

"Matt please I want to go," Kitty said pleadingly.

"We're not going anywhere we're staying," Matt said determinedly.

"How about some music all right folks it'll be a waltz this time." Doc called out sounding a little more sober than when they had first ran into him.

"Thanks for the punch Mr. Coleman, come on Kitty," Matt said guiding her away from the Coleman's.

"I warned ya Matt, now will you please take me out of here before something happen?" Kitty said trying again in vain.

"Nothing is going to happen Kitty. You and me are going to dance, and have a good time that's all," Matt said looking at her.

"You're acting like a kid," Kitty bit out tartly. "I've seen this kind of thing before," Kitty said trying not to shuddered.

"May I have this dance Miss Kitty," Matt said mockingly.

"Please Matt, you're being pig headed and you know it let's get out of here," Kitty said staring straight into his eyes.

"You refusing me Miss Kitty," Matt said with disappointed mockery.

"Oh Matt," Kitty sighed out realizing once again he wasn't going to give up.

They danced but it wasn't what Matt hoped it would be, Kitty kept her eyes closed he reckoned that was her way of trying to block it out but he could see the other couples lookin' and whisperin' and one by one droppin' away into a small group that got larger. There was only about six or seven couples left when the waltz ended. That's when the stranger and his pals walked out on the floor. They were drifters probably hadn't been in town for more than a week and they're having their fun before they moved on.

"Marshal I got a painful duty," the spokesman for the three said.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at him and squaring off with him.

"The folks in this town seem real upset about bringing that woman in here." the drifter said pointing to Kitty.

"What's your name," Matt asked in a grounded out voice.

"I'm just a fella, I seemed to make myself and buddies a committee of three since everything is done by committees here and we figure it would be best if you take your friend home."

"Mister I'm the marshal of Dodge," Matt started.

"Matt I'm going home," Kitty interrupted putting a hand on his arm.

"You're staying here Kitty," Matt said casting her a sideways look.

"She's smarter then you marshal," the drifter said with a forced laugh.

"Everything all right here," Chester asked coming up beside Matt and Kitty.

"Every thing's fine Chester," Matt said.

"This ain't a matter of law marshal it's decency and what's right. And marshal this ain't right," the drifter said.

"Mister I'm taking this badge off," Matt said in a loud voice. "Chester you stay here with Kitty," Matt said looking at his friend.

"Matt don't you do it," Kitty snapped out loudly.

"Now come on out side, we're going to talk some more about this outside." Matt said.

"Aw it's cold outside. Now you be a good fella and get out of where you ain't wanted." the drifter said.

"You know I won't hit you in here don't ya," Matt said eyeing the man.

"Were you thinking of doing that marshal now that ain't lawful," the drifter said smiling smugly.

Kitty had heard enough and knowing Matt was trying to call him out over her wasn't right. She couldn't get Matt to listen to her so she turned and left with out another word.

"Kitty, Kitty wait," Matt called out after her but she didn't listen to him.

"There's a gal with sense," the drifter said.

"All right mister now I'm telling ya, you and your pals are going to have to come out side soon or later and when you do you better start hightailing it out of Dodge before I catch up with you." Matt hissed out in warning.

"We'll think of that, we sure will marshal," the drifter said. "You better go catch your friend," the drifter sneered and that was all it took.

Matt turned around to face the stranger with his fist clenched tight at his side as he shot him a glare that intimidated most cowboys forcing the stranger to back up a few steps without even touching him. Matt just turned and walked away he noticed Doc on the platform who gave him a nod of approval. Kitty was more important than some drifter. But just before he left he heard Doc say one thing. "It's good thing our Marshal doesn't pick and choose who helps based on their standing," Doc said loudly and firmly.

Matt walked out into the cool night noticing it had stopped snowing and grown even colder. He didn't know if the cold was from the weather or from the hostilities he just faced inside or even maybe the guilt for putting Kitty through that. All he knew at the moment was that he wanted to find her. He hurried along the boardwalk in long powerful strides towards the Long Branch. Cursing the three no good drifters for hating the law and finding their pleasure in trouble at other people's expense. He stood out side the batwing doors of the Long Branch one hand gripping the curve of the door tightly in his hand. There were only three people in there, some guy passed out dead drunk on one of the tables, Sam standing behind the bar wiping out glasses and Kitty standing there looking in the big mirror looking straight at him.

"What ya having Mr. Dillon," Sam asked as Matt walked up to the bar beside Kitty.

"Nothing Sam," Matt said folding his large body in half as he leaned down against the smooth surface.

"Well I got some things to do in the back give me a call if anyone come in." Sam said giving them a moment alone.

"Yeah sure," Matt said.

Kitty stared at Matt trying her best to keep the tears from falling but failing once Sam left. She hated to cry, more than anything. And it wasn't so much as what they said about her that bothered her it was how they had treated Matt that made her burst out in tears.

"I'm… I'm sorry Kitty…" Matt said softly listening to her cry as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against his chest and let her cry.

"What jerks," Kitty sobbed out almost incoherently.

"I'm sorry," Matt repeated rubbing her back gently trying to comfort her knowing sorry wasn't going to fix it.

"I'm not bad," Kitty wailed brokenly.

"Aw Kitty," Matt said tightening his hold on her. Of course she wasn't bad, and it was killing him seeing her like this thinking she was. "It's all right," Matt said into her hair.

"I'm so mad I should have know better," Kitty said pushing away from him.

"No it was me, it wasn't you," Matt said cupping her shoulders not willing to relinquish his hold on her. "No it wasn't either it was all those polite ladies and gentlemen," Matt said firmly.

Kitty pulled her hander kerchief out of her reticule and dabbed at her eyes trying. "It's been a long time since I've cried," Kitty said, embarrassed that Matt had seen her break down.

"Yeah sure," Matt said giving her a half smile.

"It wasn't so much for me, it was for you," Kitty said. "I wanted to cry right there in the hall, watching you knowing there was nothing you could do," she said brokenly.

"Nice mess of people we got here in Dodge," Matt huffed out in a gruff voice.

"It's not them Matt, it's me I've run into this before." Kitty said looking at him "Only difference was I didn't have you around. I wanted it to be right tonight because of you." Kitty said.

"Lot of narrow minded prayer sproutin…" Matt grounded out turning to lean back against the bar.

"Yeah…." Kitty said in agreement putting a hand on Matt's arm. "They hurt your pride didn't they," she questioned.

"No," Matt said looking at her. "It wasn't that," he answered simply.

"No," Kitty said arching her brow at him in disbelief.

"No I wanted you to go with me," Matt said meeting her level stare straight on.

"That made me real happy," Kitty said smiling at him. "But maybe we're different Matt. You and me think a like different to them, that's not their fault. There's a lot of folks there I know 'em I smile at them on the street, they talk to me. But tonight well that was different I made them uncomfortable."

"Yeah well they didn't do a bad job with you," Matt pointed out.

"Now you can't look at it that way." Kitty said firmly. "And you can't go fighting the whole town either." She added in a sterner voice.

"There's three fella's going to get hurt," Matt threatened.

"No I don't want you to do that Matt," Kitty said grabbing his arm. "Just let it go. Let it go Matt, they don't mean nohting." Kitty said meaningfully. "You know what means something to me," Kitty asked.

"What," Matt mused.

"That you asked me to go to dance with you. I knew what was going to happen but it was worth the chance. I thank you for it Matt," Kitty said.

"You're a funny one," Matt said brushing a thumb over her cheek were the tears had trailed down.

"Am I," Kitty asked looking in the mirror.

Matt chuckled "But you sure showed them up those women the way you looked." Matt said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah," Kitty said turning to look at him and seeing the big boyish grin that just melted her insides. "You look pretty fine yourself," she said fiddling with the lapells of his coat.

"Now tell me the truth, did you give Mrs. Coleman the bruise," Matt asked chuckling.

"Well…yeah…but she started it," Kitty said.

"I kinda figured that," Matt said, grabbing her around the waist and lifted her up on to the bar letting her sit there. They were head to head with her sitting there and him standing in front of her with his hands still around her slender waist.

Slowly, almost cautiously, cupping the back of her neck as he leaned his face forward to kiss her, he brushed his lips lightly against her at first pulling back just a few inches to stare into her blue eyes, not seeing any sign of protest he kissed her again a little longer this time, but ever so lightly.

Her lips tasted like whiskey and beer, they were warm and wet and oh so inviting. A small sigh escaped her lips when he pulled away briefly; he was looking into her eyes. His eyes were so intense; she knew she would always remember this moment. Never before had she seen a look like that in a man's eyes, it was pure and undaunted desire that she saw and she had caused that. She returned his gaze, not knowing what to say and certainly knowing what she wanted to do. All the pent up desire for this woman who was currently pressed against his body was entirely too much for him to even begin to think of figuring math problems in his head. Damn it all, she was temptation personified, and he was only human.

He breathed just a little unsteadily, his breath was coming hard and fast now, he slid his hands to her waist and then around her, roughly pulling her closer so that the tips of breast came into sudden contact with his chest. Matt's dark eyes softened as they searched her creamy complexion, lingering on her soft mouth, her mouth, parted softly tremulous, welcoming…he watched, fascinated, the way her mouth lifted for him, the way she caught her breath, the way her nails drew like tiny claws against his back.

Like a man in a trance, he bent his head his eyes staring straight into hers. Her lips were full and beautiful, the taste of them so sweet. But it was more than that, it was the passion that filled her and trembled there within her lips. He closed his mouth over hers again; he wanted to kiss her, to taste that sweetness once more, but right before he could kiss her again there was a commotion out on the street.

"What in the world," Kitty gasped out a little breathlessly.

"I don't know," Matt said spanning his hands around her waist and lifting her down from the bar with ease, before he walked towards the door, with Kitty following him towards the door.

"The dance can't be over all ready," Kitty said looking at Matt as a crowd of people walked down the street.

"I wouldn't think so," Matt said casting her a sideways glance as the crowd grew nearer, Matt saw Doc and Chester walking towards them. "What's going on," Matt asked when Doc got closer.

"Mrs. Coleman and her battle axes went and turned a good party into a tomb," Doc grumbled. "So we left," Doc said.

"Miss Russell, I hope you'll believe me when I say most of us don't think like Mrs. Coleman does," Mrs. McNish said softly.

"I know, and I thank you for telling me," Kitty said smiling at the soft spoken woman.

"Well we're trying to have a dance, let's have one in here," Charlie said. "The bar is closed but there is plenty of space," Charlie said walking in the door to the Long Branch.

Matt just looked at the crowd of people who stepped inside as a few of the men scooted the tables back along the wall. Pretty soon the piano started to play and Sam pulled out his fiddle while Rudy climbed up on the stairs and started to play his guitar. Matt looked at Kitty as folks starting to dance to the slow waltz. "Miss Kitty, I believe the next dance is mine," Matt said teasingly.

"Oh Matt," Kitty said squeezing his bicep. "I'd be real pleased Marshal Dillon," she added smiling at him brightly.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: TV episode Doc's Reward Season 3**_

_**Chapter 17**_

The night of the dance Matt get chance to ask Kitty to be his girl because there just hadn't been another opportunity to ask her after the crowd moved the party to the Long Branch, by the time he did get a free moment Kitty was almost dead on her feet and so was he. He walked along the boardwalk, having just dropped off some circulars to Mr. Hightower to print up. He saw Chester sitting out front of the jail talking to some cowboy as he stepped up on the porch.

"Well there's Marshal Dillon, there," Chester said pointing to Matt.

"Marshal, I think you ought to know that Cam Seaton got kicked in the chest by a horse. I rode in here to tell…." the cowboy started timidly.

"He rode in to tell Doc, Mr. Dillon, but he forgot to tell Doc, about the man watching the rode," Chester said.

"Watching the rode?" Matt asked a little confused at Chester's prattling.

"I think he aims to kill Ben," the cowboy said. "He asked me directions to his place and I told him what happen he said something about it being easier that way and not to get the doctor." the cowboy said.

Matt and Chester rode out towards Cam's place only to find a man lying in the rode dead with a scatter gun blast to his chest and Doc's buggy turned over in the rode. Matt and Chester brought Doc back to town after they help buried Cam where Matt still let Doc stay out of jail. Matt even argued with a few of the good citizens of Dodge over the subject of Doc being a murder.

Matt was getting fed up with all the talk and wondered just maybe if Kitty could get this boy Nate to open up about why he was after Doc. Matt knocked on Kitty's door, he didn't want to ask Kitty to help him out because…well it didn't sit right with him, but she was the only person that might actually be able to help him get Doc out of this mess with this Nate fella.

He really wanted to know why Nate was after Doc.

"Come on in," Kitty called out loudly. "I said come on in," she called out again as Matt walked in the room shutting the door behind him as he did. "Is that you Helen?" Kitty asked.

"Well, no it's me," Matt said taking off his hat and starting to walk towards the other door barely cracked.

"Matt," Kitty shrieked out, stopping Matt from going any farther "Don't come in here," Kitty burst out in a shriek.

"What's the matter," he asked staring at the barely cracked door.

"Don't come in here," Kitty said harshly.

"You all right," Matt asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm all right; I thought you were the girl down the hall. I wasn't expecting you." Kitty said a little calmer now.

Matt stared through the crack, so that was why she was shrieking, she's taking a bath. Damn I wish there was a mirror in front of the tub, only it would provide even more torture. He thought looking at Kitty's cream colored back glistening from the water and the lavender scented soap.

"What do you want?" Kitty asked

"Well its important Kitty, I got to talk to you." he said.

"Well can you talk from there," she asked.

Matt shook his head as he tossed his arms thinking that was a dumb question wasn't he already talking from there. "I can come back if I have too."

"No, I'll come out, just a minute." Kitty said.

Matt heard the sloshing of water and peered through the crack at the mirror catching a glimpse of her perfectly round buttocks and flaring hips, before she moved behind the screen, forcing him to advert his gaze. Just that small glimpse was doing things to his body that it didn't need to be doing right then.

"What's it all about Matt," Kitty asked as she started to dry herself off.

"It's about this mess Doc's in. I think you might be able to help." Matt said looking through the small crack again, he couldn't resist it.

"I'd do almost anything for Doc, you know that," Kitty said turning behind the dressing screen and presenting him with a glimpse of her backside again.

"This isn't going to be easy and it will probably take most of your evenin'." he said ruffled as he thought about what he was about ready to ask her.

"Oh," Kitty said slipping into her robe and blocking his view by a fluffed up lacy robe. "Go, on," she said.

"Well there's a fella running around town calls himself Nate," Matt said.

"Nate who?" she countered.

"Well I don't know what his last name is," Matt said a little put off by the door.

"Well what does he look like," Kitty asked.

Matt had to think about that, he hadn't been paying attention the man all that much. "He's kinda of tall and he's wearing a buckskin vest," Matt said trying to think a little more.

He could almost be describing himself, Kitty thought. Only there wouldn't be any kinda tall about it. "He's tall, and he wears a buckskin vest and generally a red shirt sometime he might change it to a green or a blue or a white on Sundays. He has the best looking blue eyes you ever did see and he's gorgeous and rugged looking…." Kitty thought giving herself a mental description of Matt. Maybe she should have let him walk on into the back room; it wasn't like he's never seen her naked before.

"Black hat and he got a bandanna around his neck," Matt said after a moment.

"I think I know him," Kitty said.

Matt ground his teeth together for a second, he didn't like the thought of how Kitty might know him. Sure he understood that Kitty needed to socialize with the men that came into the Long Branch, and that wasn't what was bothering him. It was thoughts of her knowing some of them by taking them up stairs that did bother him. Well at least the ones here lately.

"He bought me a drink last night," Kitty said simply as if that was no big deal.

"Good, that will make this easier." Matt murmured half heartily, as Kitty opened the door wider and walked through buttoning up the last two buttons' of her robe, as she moves to sit down at the table.

"Well what do, you want with him," she said picking up her fan to hold, just for something to keep her hands busy.

Matt walked over to where she was sitting making sure his hat hid his growing arousal. It would be so easy to pick her up and carry her over to the bed and make love to her, but her words brought back the painful reality.

"Kitty, I think he's after Doc," Matt stated surely.

"Oh, and you want me to find out for sure huh," she said leaning back against the chair with a smile playing her eyes, as she notices him hiding himself from her view.

"You're the only one who can," Matt said noticing how her robe dipped opened in the front as he slowly walked around behind her. Resting one arm on the back of the chair he was able to feel the silkiness of her hair as his height gave him full advantage of the drooping robe.

"Yeah, I know," she murmured feeling his fingers in her hair.

"It's not going to be easy, maybe I'm asking too much of you," Matt said shifting to where he wasn't putting himself in anymore torture to see down the gaping neckline.

"It might save Doc's life is that what your saying," Kitty asked blankly as she leaned her head back against the hand he somewhat entwined in her hair.

"I wouldn't ask it of ya otherwise." Matt said meeting her eyes. "Now look this Nate isn't the man to get drunk easily, in fact you may not be able to get him to talk once he is drunk." Matt stated simply.

"You just leave that to me, like I say I'll do almost anything for Doc." and for you, you know that. Kitty added silently

"Thanks Kitty," Matt said giving her shoulder a pat standing up to his full height. "I'll see ya later," he said heading for the door.

"Yeah sure Matt," Kitty said deep in thought.

****M&K***

Kitty woke up the next morning her head hurt, and her body ached, went to reach into the drawl of her nightstand and didn't feel a drawl. She sat up on the bed, as last night came crashing back like a bucket of cold water being tossed on her. Matt had asked her to get that Nate fella drunk last night, he wasn't that easy to get drunk and even after she had gotten him drunk, she managed to use her charm to get him up stairs in her room where luckily he passed out stone cold drunk before he could do anything but not from the lack of trying.

She knew one thing for sure, Matt Dillon was going to get an ear full when she got him alone tonight. She hadn't stayed in Dodge to be his personal whore. _Now wait a minute Kathleen,_ the little voice inside her head insisted. _Matt didn't say anything about you whoring for him, he said drunk not trying to sleep with him. _Kitty had to agree, Matt had said get him drunk. Besides she was just letting her mind run away with her again Matt Dillon wasn't anything like Cole Yankton. She just needed to give him the benefit of the doubt right now.

****M&K****

Matt walked towards the office. He had rode out to Cam Seaton's place after he got done with his talk with Kitty. He thought if he was out of town he wouldn't have to see her with that Nate fella and end up wanting to punch his lights outs before Kitty got the information he needed to help Doc, but he couldn't just sit around and watch her with another man trying to help their closest friend without trying to find something himself. That was why he had rode out there to try and find out who might have been angry enough with Cam to want him dead, but he didn't turn anything up.

He walked into the office to find Doc missing and Chester asleep on his cot. "Chester, where's Doc," Matt demanded shaking Chester's shoulders a little aggravated. After Chester going through his morning rambling excuses Matt just stared at him. He could almost guarantee Doc had waited for Chester to act like Chester to leave so he couldn't be to mad at Chester, but he didn't like it. This Nate fella could very well be out to get Doc, and Matt wanted Chester with Doc or himself with Doc for his protection.

Chester starts to leave with a little more rambling. "Oh Miss Kitty," Chester said taking a leap back from the door holding his scatter gun in the crook of one arm.

"Good mornin' Chester," Kitty said seeing how flustered Chester was.

"It's good to see ya," Chester fumbled around a little more flustered.

"It's nice to see, you," Kitty said a little curious as to why Chester was acting so nervous around her all of a sudden.

"I gotta go," Chester said bounding out the door with a nervous glance at Matt before he left.

"Well, all right," Kitty said as he almost spun her around in his haste to get out the door. Kitty looked at Matt's grim face as she shut the door and shrugged her shoulder a little as she turned back around, deciding not to worry to much about Chester being so flustered and skittish around her as she looked back at Matt leaning up against the wall.

"Well did you find anything out," Matt asked as she came closer, already in a foul mood for having to ask her to help in the first place and Chester sleeping instead of watching Doc. Kitty could sense he wasn't in a good mood, well she wasn't either, her head was still throbbing.

"Well when you say he wouldn't get drunk very easily you were sure right," she mumbled shaking her head slowly.

He gave her a soft chuckle "Come on and sit down." he said pulling out a chair for her to sit down. _Oh it's one of those mornings, _he thought seeing her grimace briefly making him feet even guiltier for asking her. Kitty went on to tell him what she had found out, all the while fuming behind her perfectly plastered on smile at his smug looking face.

"Matt," she said questionably staring up at him.

"Huh," he said deep in thought as he gazed out the window of the jail.

"Nothing," Kitty said indifferently shaking her head. "I'll see you later," she said quietly stepping out onto the boardwalk leaving Matt staring after her.

****M&K****

Matt moved the wounded Nate Brindle over to the jail, then sent a wire out to Colorado for the thousand dollars reward Doc had coming to him. Matt was a little shocked that Doc had asked for him to send for it. Matt wasn't sure what Doc was up too but for now Matt would play it Doc's way.

Matt was walking over to the Long Branch to thank Kitty for her help and to see if she would have supper with him. He couldn't help but notice Charlie and Bill weren't acting like their normal selves as he climbed up the stairs to Kitty's room, he rapped softly on her door.

"It's open," Kitty said as she sat filing her nails at her vanity bench, she looked towards the door as Matt walked in.

"Kitty," Matt said moving across the floor in slow swift motion.

"Matt, what are you doing here," she asked not even going to try to keep up the pretense.

He brushed her harshness off as part of her hang over. "I wanted to thank you for helping with Doc," he said as she slowly met him in the middle of her room.

"You knew I would do just about anything for Doc, and you knew I would do just about anything for you. I can't believe you even had the nerve to ask me to do what ever was in my power to find out why that man was after Doc." she snapped out, having decided that Matt was just like all the rest of them.

He was taken back by her reaction, a little. "It wasn't as if I was asking you to take him to bed. I said get him drunk and get him to talk. Besides I figured it was something you could have handled anyways considering that you do it for a living." he argued back calmly trying not to lose his temper over something stupid.

Kitty felt her hackles rise and pulled herself up to her full height as she glared at him. The next thing she knew her hand was flying across his cheek. He was as stunned as she seemed to be by the slap. He never knew she would get that mad over him asking her to get a man drunk to find out information.

"I think you need to leave," Kitty ordered as she drew her head up high as she looked at the growing red mark across his cheek, as she reached for the door knob.

"No!" Matt thundered slamming the door shut with a powerful hand.

"GET OUT!" Kitty raged.

"No!" Matt repeated.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screeched out.

"No!" Matt repeated. "Not until you tell me what has made you so upset and what happened with Nate." he demanded tersely.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to ask me to whore for you Matt." she hissed out.

"Now wait a minute Kitty, I never said that I said try and get him drunk enough to talk. I never once said sleep with him." he gritted out, slowly loosing his temper. "If I knew that was what you had planned I never would have asked you to begin with." he said roughly, as images of Kitty letting Nate touch her, flooded his mind. He released her and moved away from her almost scared of what he might do if he kept a hold on her.

"Why you arrogant son of a…" she started, only to be interrupted by Matt.

He whirled back around to face her with a stark heated glare. "Damn you," he burst out.

"No, damn you," Kitty snapped back. "You asked me to find out if he was after Doc and why!" she heaved heavily as she stared up at him. "I didn't think it would have mattered, after all it's what I do for a living isn't it." Kitty gritted out as her eyes shot daggers at him.

"No," he snapped out, suddenly with out warning he moved in one of those lightning fast motions that could have intimidated any cowboy, wrapping his hands around her waist and pinning her up against the wall. "I never once told you to whore for me." he grounded out, as he crushed her mouth under his, in a possessiveness that left her gasping for air when he pulled away. "Hell no!" he grounded harshly.

He crushed her mouth under his, with barely controlled aggression; he marked her as his possession. Gentle bites, firm pressure and the plundering claim of his tongue… all bespoke a man out of control, pushed to his limits.

She struggled against him, her hands pushed at his chest with one breath, and then curled and knotted onto his shirt pulling him tighter against her. He's finally staking his claim on me…with me…God he feels so good….

She felt the heat of his body pressed against hers, and breathed in the seductive male scent of him. She was dizzy from the aching longing that left her trembling. She wanted him desperately. She wanted his hands against her heated bare flesh, his lips burning into her, the flame of his body warming hers. She wanted to run her fingers over the strong lines of his face and down the slope of his shoulder. She couldn't breath. Her heart beat painfully and fire seemed to rage through her.

He could feel the sensual curves and shape of her body. Full breast crushed against his chest. He could feel the wild pounding of her heart. The taste, scent, and feel of her, were suddenly blinding. And suddenly so arousing that he couldn't think no more. He lifted his head just enough to see her passion like aura around her, her eyes darken with desire. She caught his gaze upon her and suddenly she knew that he felt it too. It was desire it was passion it was longing she thought, it didn't matter what it was, it was explosive.

"I don't want you with anybody else." he said huskily, his eyes falling to her parted, full lips. "Never again…" he said his lean hands framed her face and tugged it up so that her soft blue eyes were meeting his. He suddenly kissed her. She felt the slow easy brush of his hard mouth on her. He lifted his head just enough to see the shock and puzzlement in her eyes. "You're my girl Kitty, nobody else's." he said in a raw voice, as he pressed his hardened manhood against the cleft of her thighs.

"Hush," she whispered, placing her bruised lips to the wildly beating pulse at the base of his straining neck. She went up on tiptoe, she nibbled at his hard mouth softly and then with deliberate sensuality, opening her lips and fitting them to his. His breath caught, crushing her against the lean length of him. He wrapped her up tight, and kissed her passionately, hungrily, until they both gasped for air.

She returned his kiss with reckless abandon that shocked and tantalized him. With fingers tunneled in her hair, framing her scalp, he turned her this way and that, unable to get enough. He nipped her lips. He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, then growled low in his throat when she drew tentatively on him.

Mounting urgency caught him in its painfully sweet agony. His hands were on her waist, swiftly untying the robe he had caught her in, letting it fall to the floor behind her leaving her only in a soft chemise. It molded to her breast a garment that was soft elusive sensual, clinging to her waist, then flaring free and sheer. It did little to hide the rouge colored crest of her nipples nor did it do anything other then add mystery to the redden triangle at the juncture of her thighs. He wanted…needed to touch the silken skin it encompassed beneath it's folds, all of his pent up desires came surging to the surface.

She gasped and clutched tightly at his arms to save her self from falling as sensations piled on sensations. She felt a surge of heat in her lower body, along with a sudden heavy throb that made her shiver. His hands and lips roamed everywhere at once frantic, rapacious. He made trail of fiery hot kisses down to the valley of breast.

"Matt," she breathed out softly, her tiny voice giving away her excitement. She threw her head back as his tongue darted in the valley between her breasts.

His rough hands cupped a breast, rubbing the thumb across a covered nipple once, twice, and three times, drawling the nipple into a hard point.

"Matt…" Kitty gasped and arched pushing her aching breast into his touch.

He groaned with pure male satisfaction. He loved the way her body responded so readily to his touch. He stabbed at her nipple with his tongue, through the sheer cloth of the chemise and drew on it with feverishly intensity. She began to keen…a low erotic sound as old as Eve… and he suckled harder.

"Matt," she moaned as he lifted the hem of her slip and inserted a finger into the slit of her drawers. 'Ahh." At his first touch of the slick heat of her center. She parted her legs further for his explorations. When he found the nub of her pleasure and played it to a swollen bud with his callused fingertip, her knees trembled.

Matt quickly removed his gun belt letting it fall to the floor with an echoing thud. He undid his trouser buttons with one hand, and then put both hands under her buttocks, raising her up as he slipped his arms under her knees and guided her legs around his waist.

"Oh…oh, Matt!" she cried her fingers bit into his shoulders for support, as he poised himself just at her opening. He would not let go of the hold on her mouth, as he plunged deep into her silken depths. The feel of her hot, wet and snug silken folds around him, caressing him as they adjusted to accommodate his burgeoning size…quivering to adjust to his girth almost made him loose control.

She pulled her mouth from his and gasped as he quickly entered her, she cried into his shoulder as she felt his thickness stretching and filling her… the feeling of being completely possessed in the most intimate way. It was a heady and overwhelming sensation; one that had her gasping for breath.

It created a bond between that neither one experienced before in all their other joining. This time was different it was special in a rugged sort of way. She clung to him in earnest, craving to be closer to him. Matt buried face in her throat as he held her. His tall powerful body trembled and his breathing was unsteady. He pulled out, almost completely, and repeated. Over and over again, in and out, he glided into her body.

She mewled helplessly against her body's raging fire, with each long stroke, Kitty felt herself splintering bit by bit but she yielded herself to Matt, giving herself into his care. He was pushing her over the edge and she was going to go willingly. But then he stopped.

"Matt," Kitty gasped in frustration, feeling him slip from her body.

"Don't worry Kitten, we got all night," he whispered softly against her ear before taking the lobe in his teeth and gently nipping the sensitive flesh, before he carried her over to the bed still wrapped around his waist, pushed her back onto the mattress and covered her body with his.

Her hands bit into his shoulders as she looked up at him, feeling his body slowly merge with her own. Kitty moaned as Matt pulled back slightly, they both moaned in pleasure as he sank deep inside and immediately began to thrust into her.

He drew her leg up then slipped his arm into the bend of her leg, opening her even more, allowing him to delve even deeper than before. Over and over, he moved inside her, pushing his erection deeper into her hot moist depths.

Over and over Matt drove her to the point of release. Then he would stop with a triumphant cry…and start her on the journey again.

Her breath stopped in her throat and then rasped as he shifted over her, gathering her hips closer to his.

He moved again with more confidence when he saw her expression. "Yes, you like that, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied on a moan, as she lifted up against his body.

Her nails bit into his upper arms as she hung there suddenly in a vise of building ecstasy that was sharp as it was joyful. "Matt!" Her voice exploded with tension and her body suddenly went rigid. "Please…Matt," she pleaded her voice splintering.

"I know," he said urgently, and pressed deeper, harder, and faster. His teeth clenched. His eyes closed. "Kitty!"

Her breath rasped, like his, her body trembled with each deep movement of his hips. Her eyes were blind looking straight into his as her body became demanding in its search for completion.

"Kitty," he whispered hoarsely as his body began to roughen on hers. He groaned and his big hands clenched her hair on either side of her head. "I'm so close…!"

"I know," she whispered, her voice high pitched, urgent. "Oh, Matt…Matt…!"

His mouth bit into hers as the rhythm became chaotic and rougher. "Purr for me Kitten," he whispered into her open mouth. "Come for me Kitten….!" His hips thrust down violently into hers and he stilled, stiffened and cried out in the endless heat exploding passion. "Kitty!" he choked, shaking.

The suddenness of fulfillment caught them both in an instant. She clung to him feeling her body explode with joy as it buckled and convulsed over and over and over again. She held him to her, cradled him, and comforted him while he shook helplessly in her arms. He convulsed and collapsed on her in a damp spent tangle. She savored the feel of his big body completely on hers, her arms holding him there. She felt his mouth at her ear, husky and warm as he nuzzled his face against hers.

Sated at last …panting with a sublime exhaustion… he lay heavily atop her as he grew soft inside her body, but still he did not pull himself out. "You're mine, Kitten," he said once again, this time in a gentle voice of entreaty.

"I'm yours, Cowboy," she agreed.

He drew in a long, shuddering breath and the pressure of him increased suddenly the length of her body, but only for a few seconds. He rolled over onto his side taking her with him, with a rough expulsion of breath and lay there boneless, suddenly keenly aware of her. He was stated to his very bones and he knew she'd experienced the same fulfillment that he had.

His chest rose and fell heavily. His fingers tangled gently in her hair. She laid her head on his damp shoulder with a shaky sigh, curling into his powerful body naturally. Her fingers tangled in in the thick curling hair that covered the powerful muscles of his chest. He arched at the pleasure of the caress. He'd gone to heaven in her arms; he sailed on warm winds and touched the sky. He was so relaxed, so fulfilled, that he could barely keep his eyes open. She smiled against his shoulder, as she slid into sleep almost at once, her body still throbbing with little jolts of pleasure.

****M&K****

Matt woke up more confused than he had ever been in his whole life. He was lying on a soft mattress, not the thin narrow mattress of his cot in the jail. Yet it was softer than his bed over at his place- that much was clear to him. Beyond that, the whole thing made little sense. He squinted, his eyes in hopes that, when he opened them wide again, his brain would be fully functioning.

He gradually opened his eyes, wide, simultaneously he noticed a weight on his torso. Not an unpleasant weight, mind you, but definitely a foreign one. Kitty Russell, the perfectly shaped fiery redhead who had taken his whole world by storm, was snuggled up against his chest. One of her arms rested lazily on his left rib, while the other snaked around his back. Her hair splashed over her face and few strands tickled Matt's chin.

Wait a second, Matt thought to himself, what was he still doing in Kitty's bed? "Oh boy…this is not good." his brain went into excessive overplay how this had happen…he had always been so careful to leave her bed in the middle of the night. Then he remembered vividly every detail, and as the smile curled to his face he could feel his body responding.

"Matt," she drawled out huskily.

"Hum," Matt whispered.

Kitty laboriously raised her head from its position on his chest. She rested it, once again, on his chest—but this time, it was much closer to his face. Approximately 4 inches from his face, as a matter of fact. He could see the sleepy glaze over her eyes, clouding the clear blue sparkles behind it. He could see the pieces of her hair which were sticking up in the wrong directions. And you know what? She was never more beautiful. He pulled her tighter into the curve of his body and drifted back off to sleep.

****M&K****

The bright morning sun came drifting through the window he could hear the clang of harness, the churn of the cart wheels. He could hear the town start to wake, as people gathered on the streets. But there was too much noise for it to be morning. He slowly shifted looking at the timepiece that sat on the stand. Seven o'clock, he rubbed a hand over his face before he shifted slowly away from the sleeping beauty, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up on the edge of the bed. He rubbed a hand roughly over his bare chest and drew in a long heavy breath. He rose quickly washed and dressed, with a quick kiss to her bare shoulder he left her alone, small and spent, naked and tangled in the covers of her bed.

****M&K****

Kitty woke a short time after ten that morning, throwing the covers back, she winced a little as she slowly turned to get out of the bed. A smile played on her face, as she remembered why she was a little stiff and sore this morning. Matt must have slipped away earlier this morning, she was pretty sure he hadn't snuck away during the night like always. She quickly took care of the necessities and started to put the room back into order.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: TV episode Daddy O**_

_**Chapter 18**_

Kitty was down stairs in the Long Branch waiting to see if Matt showed up. She hadn't gotten to see him at all this afternoon, but then she knew he might be busy too so she waited. She was sitting at the back table playing solitaire when Matt walked in.

"Kitty," Matt said sitting his beer down on the table as he pulled out the chair beside her and sat down.

"Oh hey Matt," Kitty said looking up from her cards.

"The place is kind of dead tonight ain't it," Matt commented noticing there were only a few people in the bar.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed noticing that it was pretty dead. "Maybe it's the colder weather keeping them," Kitty said softly.

"Maybe," Matt said, watching her play her game, while he drank his beer. "You missed one," he commented doing the play for her.

"What brings you in here so early," Kitty asked.

"Wanted to talk to you," Matt said rolling his eyes upward.

"Well let's go," Kitty said scooping up the cards and putting them in a neatly stack pile.

Matt followed her up the stairs to her room and grabbed her waist no sooner than the door latched behind them, bending down to take her mouth in one of those mouth devouring kisses that left her breathless. "I've been waiting all day to do that," Matt said pulling back a little to look at her.

"I was wondering if it was all a dream," Kitty breathed out on a sigh.

"No dream, I meant what I said last night I don't want you with anybody else, you're mine." Matt said firmly.

"I'm all you're cowboy," Kitty said shaking her head slightly before Matt captured her lips once again. "Matt…" Kitty started as his lips ran down along her neck.

"Hum," Matt moaned nibbling at the tender flesh.

"There's just one problem…" Kitty said hating the fact that she was breaking the mood.

"What," Matt asked standing back up.

"My contract," Kitty said looking at him.

"Well I just ran into Charlie and Bill at Delmonico's, Charlie said he was selling his share to Bill," Matt said looking at her.

"Really," Kitty said worriedly.

"Yeah, I doubt Bill will make you sign a contract," Matt said.

"I doubt it too," Kitty said pulling away from him and walking farther into the room.

"What's the matter Kitty," Matt asked following her.

"Nothing I guess, I don't know…" Kitty said sinking down on the corner of the bed shaking her head.

"What," Matt asked sitting down beside her.

"I don't know but it's just been my experience that when a saloon switches hands the new owner sometimes likes to get new girls," Kitty said.

"You know Bill wouldn't do that," Matt said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't think he would but I don't know that for sure Matt," Kitty said simply.

"Hey don't go borrowing trouble, wait and see what happens first," Matt said pulling her against him. "In the meantime…" Matt said suggestively as he arched his brow at her. Kitty smiled at him as they both flopped backwards on the bed.

****M&K****

Winter came and left like it always did spring was fully into bloom. Matt walked along the boardwalk not in a very good mood after having to listen to the Coleman's bickering petty arguments over Louie being caught asleep in their back yard. It was perfectly harmless, and ole Louie while he may be the towns drunk he wouldn't hurt a fly. Yet he had just spent the last hour trying to talk the Coleman's out of pressing charges against Louie who even offered to repair the fence he must have had broken in his stumbling stupor. He walked into the Long Branch hoping a cool beer might cool his temper, but knowing it was probably more the sight of a little redhead that would cool his temper quicker.

"Hey Matt," Kitty greeted, as he walked over to the bar beside her.

"Kitty," he groaned out.

"Bad morning," she asked eyeing him curiously.

"Yeah," Matt said as Sam came over towards them.

"What'll it be marshal," Sam asked.

"Beer, Sam," Matt said.

"What happened," Kitty asked generally interested.

"The Colemans happened," Matt grounded out.

"You sure you don't want something stronger," Kitty said arching her brow.

Matt gave a half laugh as he looked at her. "Beers fine," Matt said.

"Mr. Dillon," Chester said walking into the Long Branch at a hurried pace.

"What is it Chester," Matt asked wondering what trouble was being caused.

"There's a man waiting for you over in your office," Chester said.

"Well what does he want," Matt asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me said he need to talk to you," Chester said.

"Sam, forget that beer," Matt said looking at Kitty sorrowfully. "Better go see what he wants," Matt said heading over to his office.

He sat there in his office a little bit surprised, as he listened to the young man state his business. "Marshal Dillon, I trust that you'll make sure the parties get what they deserved," the young man said.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at the four letters in his hand. "You said Kate Dawson wanted me to give it out." Matt said.

"Yes Marshal, Miss Dawson said she wouldn't trust anybody but you to make sure they got them. She had a lot of faith in your word."

"I'll make sure they get them," Matt said watching the young man put his hat back on.

****M&K****

Matt rode slowly up to the jail noticing Doc and Chester were all smiles on the porch waiting. "Hello Doc, Chester," Matt said dismounting, tethering Buck to the hitching post.

"Sure glad to see you Mr. Dillon," Chester called out happily.

"It's good to be back," he said shaking Chester's hand smiling happily wondering why his friend was in such a good mood.

"By golly, you've been gone three weeks," Doc said shaking Matt's hand.

"Well I'll tell ya, I thought I was going up there for one trial, turned out I had to stay for two."

"Well I knowed it was something," Chester said a little giddily.

"Well, you had a nice long horse back ride out of it," Doc quipped

"You think it was so nice, maybe I'll arrange to take you along next time," Matt quipped back causing Chester to giggle.

"Well that would take a little bit more arranging then I think you're capable of young fella," Doc countered.

Matt couldn't help but smile at that. "I bet your right," he chuckled out softly. "Well what's been going on? Anybody get, shot, or…"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Chester said after some prompting from Doc, "Come here," Chester said stepping down off the porch and walking towards the middle of the street. Matt sighed as he walked along behind Doc and Chester. "Look up there will ya," Chester said.

Matt turned hands on his hips as he looked to where Chester had pointed, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. "Where," he questioned.

"That sign over there over the Long Branch, read what it says."

"Oh," Matt said, looking at the sign. "Russell and Pence proprietors," he read carefully. "You mean Kitty," he said turning to look at the two smiling faces happily.

"Yeah," Doc and Chester said happily.

"She and Bill Pence are partners; she bought a half interest in the place and their running it together." Chester boasted happily.

"Well I'll be, dog gone, I wonder where she got that kind of money," Matt said knowing where part of it might have came from.

"Oh well, she's been saving her money, she's smart, she's been saving a long time." Doc said looking at Matt.

"You can do it if you just take a notion." Chester blabbered out.

"Sure," Doc said answering Chester's babbling.

"I guess we all ought to do a little more of that," Matt said looking directly at Chester, before he looked down at Doc a chuckling knowingly.

"Mr. Dillon she's been waiting real proud for you," Chester said a smiling.

"Oh she has," Matt said smiling big as he hooked his thumbs in gun belt as his chest swelled with pride.

"I'll put your horse up for ya," Chester said walking behind Doc and Matt.

"All right Chester," Matt said as he turned to look at the sign one more time. He took his hat off and scratched his head as he walked up the street a couple of steps, with Doc behind him.

"Well what do you think of it," Doc asked knowingly.

"Well that's pretty fine Doc," Matt said in a low timber voice, as he smiled, before dusting off his hat a little. "I better get some of this dust off, before I meet the influential citizens." Matt said turning to walk into his office, with Doc following him.

****M&K****

"Matt," Doc said as Matt dried his face off. "You really like Kitty don't you," Doc asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I do Doc," Matt answered after a long moment.

"Why haven't you done something about it then," Doc grumbled.

"I'm working on it Doc, I'm working on it," Matt said drying his hands off.

"What ya mean," Doc asked curiously.

"Well I can't really do something about anything if I'm not in town now can I," Matt said pointedly.

"Well no," Doc agreed. "What do you plan to do ask her to be your girl," Doc questioned.

"Done did that Doc," Matt said smiling big at the surprised look on Doc's face. "As for what I'm planning, I'm planning to go over to the Long Branch and see my girl," Matt said smiling putting his hat back on and walking out of the office.

****M&K****

Matt peered into the Long Branch seeing Kitty standing in the corner talking with Bill, before he pushed through the doors.

"Well hello there Marshal," Bill called out happily.

"Hey there Matt," Kitty said holding her arms open for a hug as he moved to give her one.

"I hear you're a big business woman now," Matt said happily, noticing the reluctance on both their parts not to let go of the other.

"That's right," Kitty said looking up at him.

"That's wonderful, congratulations Bill," Matt said shaking Bill's hand. "I hope you both make a million," he chuckled.

"Aw thanks Matt," Kitty said smiling as she looked up at him.

"If the price of whiskey hasn't gone up I'll buy you a drink."

"Naw, it's gone down and the first one is on the house." Kitty said as Bill reached behind him and grabbed three glasses.

"Gotta give her credit we're making more money then ever." Bill said setting up the glasses.

"Yeah," Matt agreed easily.

"Well come on in Cupford." Bill said to the small old Irish man peering in through the doors.

"Miss Kitty, telegram came in for you down by the depot" Cupford said with a heavy Irish accent.

"For me," Kitty said taking the paper, "well thank you."

"Fella said maybe I could get me a dime if I brought it to ya." Cupford said looking at her.

Kitty looks at Matt, who grabs a glass of whiskey in front of him. "Here that's better then a dime." as Kitty looks at him smiling devilishly.

"Give him a dime too Bill," Kitty said with a wave of her hand, opening the telegram.

"Here you are Cupford." Bill said handing him a dime after he downed his drink.

"Gee thanks Mr. Pence," Cupford said hurring out of the saloon.

"Russell and Pence huh," Matt says leaning down against the bar as he fiddles with Cupford's glass, as Bill fixes him another.

"Yeah only man in town with a female partner," Bill states as Matt slowly stands to his full height. "I mean lady partner." Bill amends himself, clicking his glass with Matt's in a toast.

"Oh no," Kitty burst out suddenly.

"What's the matter," Matt asked turning his full attention back to Kitty.

"Trouble," Bill asked.

"Excuse me," Kitty said as she leaves them standing at the bar to hurry to her room.

"What's that all about," Matt asks as he spreads his hands on the bar wide looking at Bill.

"I got no idea Marshal, she wasn't expecting any news that I know of." Bill commented looking up the stairs that Kitty just went racing up.

"Well she sure got some; I'll see ya in a minute." Matt said moving towards the stairs himself.

****M&K****

Kitty stood in her room pacing rereading the telegram that had just come. She couldn't believe it. Her father actually coming to Dodge, it didn't make any sense. She hadn't heard from him since, she before she left New Orleans. She didn't want to see him she had no use for him now, just like she had no use for him as a child. The deep thundering soft knock on her door made her stop her pacing as she hurried over to it. "Come on in Matt," she said opening the door for Matt to come into her room.

"What's the trouble anything I can help you with?" he asked wanting to help her anyway he could. He looked around the room slowly as she moved away from him, noticing she hadn't changed things a whole lot.

"No, no thanks, it's not bad news," she lied smoothly as she turned her back on him. She just couldn't bring herself to look into his gorgeous blue eyes and lie to him.

"Then what is it." He asked playing with his hat's brim trying not to think of how close the bed was at that particular moment. Three weeks was a hell of a long time.

"It's my father," Kitty said as she turned around and face him, to see the stunned look on his face.

"Your father," he burst out stunned. Nothing like mentioning a girl's father was better for the thoughts he had been having. That worked better then a jump in a creek or a cold bucket of water.

"Yeah he's coming here to Dodge, tomorrow." Kitty said, standing in front of him.

"Well I thought your father was lost or something." Matt said as he moved over in front of her looking at her questionably.

"Well I've never seen him," she lied again coolly. "He deserted my mother in New Orleans a few months after I was born." she would try to stick to the truth as much as she possibly could. It was true Wayne Russell had deserted her mother after she was born only to reappear, later on when she was little then disappear again but that was his pattern.

"Yeah I remember you told me that."

"Then I must have told you about how he was a gambler and worked on the river boats. My mother always said he was a very charming man," Kitty said a little dreamily as she recalled how her mother's last thoughts were about the man that had left her alone. "The funny thing is she never held it against him, him just deserting her. She just accepted it as the way he was." Kitty said thinking back on the awful day. "I think in a strange sort of way that she was proud of him" she added. Yes her mother was proud of her father through his many faults; she loved him up until her dying breath.

"Well how do you feel about him Kitty," Matt asked suddenly.

She hadn't thought he would ask that. "Well I don't know," that much was true she didn't know what to feel about her father. "The same way as my mother I guess," well she wouldn't go that as far as to say that she loved him with her dying breath. She had hated him for the longest time as a child, and then when her mother died she hated him even more. But eventually the hatred she felt for her father had faded, to where it no longer matter.

"And you say he's coming here tomorrow." Matt said looking at her as she walked back over towards him.

"Yeah on the afternoon stage," she confirmed. "Matt, well would you um." she said looking up at him hopefully. "Would you go with me to meet him, I feel kind of scared." Being scared not a logical term to feel about one's father, but a logical one to feel about hers. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to coming after her now after all these years.

Matt cupped her shoulders smiling down at her. "Sure I'll go with ya." he said feeling honored that she at least wanted him to meet the man. Maybe not in the sense that he would have liked but as a friend.

"Thanks," Kitty said looking up at him, then realizing for the first time he was back and not really having to rush off. "Matt," she said moving a little closer to him letting her arms snake around his waist. "You got a few minutes before you head back down," she purred out softly looking up at him with almost a pouting bottom lip.

"I think I can spare a few more minutes." he said grinning down at her. "But first, will you have supper with me,"

"Don't I always," she whispered huskily.

"I mean just the two of us," he whispered, his warm breath a sigh on her lips, as he held off just an inch.

"Yes," Kitty said closing the gap between them, and pressing her mouth against his, letting her tongue slowly traces along his bottom lip. She could feel something like a muffled groan vibrate against her lips before his arms swallowed her and lifted her into the hard curve of his body.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were gasping for air, her lips were still swollen and moist from his kisses. "Kitty, I think I better go or you'll be accused of trying to bribe the marshal." he teased breathlessly.

"Is that an invitation," She asked raising an eye brow.

"Later," he said bending down to kiss her again. "Right now we don't have the time," Matt said inches from her.

"Tonight though for sure," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Matt said closing the last inch between them and kissing her with all the longing he was feeling. He wanted her but not like that, he was a smart man and slowly moved towards the door after one quicker kiss, he left her standing in her room. Tonight couldn't come soon enough for him.

****M&K****

It was late and they were lying in Kitty's bed intimately intertwined beneath the sheets, Matt looked down at Kitty who was curled up beside him. Her head was affectionately pillowed against his chest with one leg draped over his as she drew small swirls across the pale dusting of hair with the tip of her index finger, and his lips curled up into a smile. He heard her give off another heavily placed sigh, and he knew something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Kit," he asked running a finger trail up and down her back.

"Matt, what would you do if I was pregnant?" Kitty asked suddenly sitting up enough to look at him.

"I don't know," Matt answered stopping his trailing as he looked at her. "Why?"

"I don't know," Kitty answered honestly.

"What made you think of that," Matt asked almost certain he knew the answer.

"My father coming to visit I guess, just thinking." Kitty said pillowing her head back on his chest. "You do realize that we haven't…" how could she put this nicely but delicately. "Any precautions to make sure, that I don't."

"You mean those rubber French hats things they were all but passing out to the soldiers during the war." Matt said chuckling at the thought. "I don't think so Kit," he said pulling her tighter.

"Matt I'm serious." Kitty said sitting back up to look at him. "Besides that only one way," Kitty said looking at him. "There are powders for a woman to take," Kitty said softly. "I know some of the girls use them…"

"Over my dead body," he said firmly looking at her. "You aren't going to be using any of those powders to rid yourself of my child." Matt grounded out firmly.

"I didn't say I was," Kitty bristled looking him straight in the eye. "I was just saying what if I do get pregnant, because Lord knows…." she said rolling her eyes downward over their bodies. "It could be a very good possibility one day."

"When that day comes we'll deal with it," Matt said with a sigh.

"Matt," Kitty persisted. "What would you do?"

"I don't know, I haven't exactly thought about it," he answered truthfully. "We'd get married for one thing," Matt said firmly meeting her blue eyes.

"Yes, you'd marry me and turn your badge in so you wouldn't leave behind a widow and a fatherless child," Kitty snapped out turning away from him. "I don't know what you're so worried about. I'm not your mother Matt, I'm not glass and I won't break."

"I never said you would. I never ever thought you would either." Matt said defensively, reaching out to cup her shoulder gently forcing her to turn back over to look at him. Her face was pale and her eyes were sad. Lost. She wanted to cry and she hated to cry more than anything. That tore at him, that once again he had been the one to cause her enough pain to reduce her to tears. "Kitty, I promise you this much, if you do get pregnant I'll want our child. I know you aren't made of glass and you're not going to shatter but you have to look at this through my eyes too." he said softly. "I watched my mother struggled to keep food on the table for us to eat in between the times my father was gone. My mother wasn't a weakling by any means, she was strong but there was only so much my mother could do in between the times Pa came home and was gone. Then when she got sick, she didn't have the strength to fight anymore. I watched her grow weaker and weaker to where she didn't have any strength left. I don't want to see that happen to you." he murmured softly.

"I know you don't Matt, but not everyone is like the Colemans. And you can't judge all people for something happening in your childhood either," Kitty said softly.

Kitty understood the unspoken meaning behind those words better than he thought she would. "You're pretty deep for a redhead," Matt teased.

"I'm a pretty deep redhead," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Too deep sometimes," Matt said giving her a quick kiss. "But promise me one thing," Matt said looking her straight in the eye. "Promise me you won't take any of those powders." he said looking deep into her eyes.

"All right I promise," Kitty said smiling.

****M&K****

He laid there in bed thinking long after she had drifted off to sleep. They hadn't taken any of the precautions out there to prevent her from getting pregnant. Not that he was going to wear one of those French hat things, or let her take one of those powders to help prevent or rid herself of their child. Yet the thought of her taking one of those powders scared him to death, and shook him to his very core. She had mentioned some of the other girls took them. Had she taken them at one point in her life? Had she taken them here recently? The thought of her taking one during the year and a half they'd been together made him almost literally sick at his stomach. No he couldn't see Kitty riding herself of their child. But maybe she had…unintentionally while thinking it was what he wanted. God he hoped Kitty wouldn't do something like that.

"All right Matt, what's bothering you," Kitty demanded sleepily as she sat up propping herself up by the head board and pillows.

"Sorry Kitty, I didn't mean to wake you," he said thoughtfully.

"I know you didn't but I'm awake now so what's bothering you." Kitty retorted drowsily.

"Nothing, Kitty," Matt lied.

"Matt Dillon, you aren't a very good liar, even when I'm half asleep I'll still know." Kitty said covering a yawn. "Something is bothering you, now out with it." She yawned again.

"Kitty, you haven't…" he trailed off looking at her, not quite sure how to ask her.

"I haven't what?" she asked looking at him through sleepy doe like eyes.

"You haven't taken one of those powders have you," he asked bluntly.

"That's what's bothering you," Kitty said through half closed eyes.

"Well," he persisted. "Have you?" he continued holding his breath.

"No Matt, I haven't taken one of those powders. I only know some of the girls use them." Kitty said hearing his rough expulsion of air or more like she felt it against her thigh.

"That's good," Matt said. "You had me worried there for a while." he admitted.

"Matt, even if I had taken those powders before, I would have stopped ages a ago if not sooner." Kitty said looking at him. "You know why," she asked softly.

"Because you want a passel of Dillon's running around," Matt teased.

"Well it is a nice thought…and yeah I wouldn't mind but no. I love you Matt," Kitty said pressing a finger against his lips. "I'm not expecting you to say it back, but I just wanted you to know." Kitty said kissing him lightly on the lips. "Night Cowboy," she said scooting back down under the covers, turning over on to her left side as Matt curled up against her.

"That's good to know," Matt said sleepily. "Because I love you too," he murmured into her hair. "Night darlin'," he whispered as she snuggled back into his chest with his right arm thrown around her waist pulling her closer.

****M&K****

Matt sat at his desk thinking about their conversation they had last night. "_Matt you don't have to take off that badge to have a family,_" her words kept echoing in his mind. No he didn't have to give up being a marshal in order to have a family. He knew that, he knew a few lawmen that had both but he always thought he never would. He just couldn't help dreaming about it.

He could just see it…. Kitty, standing beside him at the church's alter, as they said their wedding vows. Her belly growing large with his child nestled under her heart. A little girl with red curls calling him daddy, or perhaps a little boy with red hair, and blue eyes. He was never one to really fantasize but he wondered what their child would look like. Would they have Kitty's hair and his eyes? Or would they have his hair and her eyes? Would they be little miniature copies of both of them he wondered.

A smile curled to his lips as he thought about some little miniature look alike of him calling him Daddy. A son that he could teach to fish, and take hunting with him, and shape him into a man to be admired and respected by everyone. A son to carry on the Dillon name not that mattered to him, but it was a nice thought. A littler version of Kitty wasn't half bad either. He could bouncy her on his knee, and tell her stories, threaten to shoot the first boy that tried to court his little girl, well at least scare him to death with the threat of a jail cell, if he so much as hurt his little girl. No if he was honest with himself, he would like a little girl more then he would a son. But he knew one thing for certain his little girl wouldn't be named Juliette. He chuckled to himself as he recalled that conversation with Kitty.

"_Oh I don't know, I always thought if I had a little girl I'd name her Juliette," Kitty said. _

"_Juliette," He laughed. "You'd name your daughter Juliette after a love story," he teased her. _

"_No Juliette after my mother," Kitty said smiling. _

"_Is there a difference," he teased. "No daughter of mine is going to be named after that tragic love story." he said simply. _

"_Oh and I suppose you'd want a son named Matthew," Kitty laughed. _

"_Heaven forbid that. One Matthew Dillon is enough don't you think." he laughed. _

"_I would think so," Kitty laughed gaily. _

He couldn't even recall what had even started them on the topic having children; he didn't think it was because of a new baby being born in town. But it was like Kitty said last night they hadn't been taking any precautions to prevent it either. He smiled again, she could be carrying his child now, and instead of scaring him to death he was thrilled at the idea that it could be a possibility. The fact that he liked to practice…didn't hurt matters either.

****M&K****

Later that after noon Kitty dressed in one of her good day dresses and stood on the platform for the stage depot looking down the street for the stage. Matt stood propping his leg up on one of the crates, as Chester stood besides her crunching on pretzels. Kitty turned around to look at Matt nervously "Do you think he'll really be on it," she asked a little nervous about seeing her father again after all these years. She wasn't sure if she was more nervous about seeing her father or introducing Matt to him.

"Sure, sure, he'll be on it, Kitty," he said walking over towards her wrapping an arm around her. "Now the thing for you to do is just keep calm." he said hugging her into his side a little trying to reassure her.

"How will I recognize him? I don't even know what he looks like?" she questioned out loud. There was a lot of years in between the last time she saw her father surely he wouldn't look the same after all this time.

"Well he'll look like you," Chester said.

"Oh sure," Kitty said sarcastically, as Matt looked over her hat at Chester.

"Well I mean through the eyes or the hair will be," Chester said as Kitty waved a hand for him to stop rambling. "Well something," Chester said as he looked at Matt. Matt couldn't help give a low chuckle at Chester fumbling trying to get on Kitty's good side again, as he looks down the street with Kitty and Chester as the started to roll close to the depot.

Kitty pulled away from Matt's hold and moved towards a pillar and looks out the west end of Dodge. She turned around slowly as the stage finally pulled to a stop in front, she watched carefully leaning against the support post, as the passengers disembark from the wooden death trap.

The first old man to get off and looked at Matt and Chester standing in front of him after he looked down towards her. But she knew it's not her father it couldn't be. He wasn't dressed sharp enough to be her father. And the Wayne Russell she remembered and knew took to much pride in his appearance. The second man to get off, she knew from the cut of his hat that he was her father, she tried to be appear anxious as he walked up to Matt and Chester.

"Gentlemen," Wayne Russell said in a slowly heavily accented southern articulation. "I'm looking for a Miss Kitty Russell."

"There she is," Matt said smiling as he nodded towards Kitty.

"I'm Kitty," she said a little shakily as she looked at her father.

Wayne slowly walks towards her sweeping off his hat in an elegant fluid motion of a southern gentleman. Kitty had to give him credit he was a good actor, as he kissed her cheek lovingly. "You're beautiful," he said as he pulled back to looked her up and down with an appraising eye.

"Ahh," Kitty said in a half sigh.

"I knew you'd be beautiful," Wayne said laying the charm on his daughter.

"Thank you," she said in a business like tone, as she eyed him. He was laying the charm on a little thick even for his standards, she thought to herself. After all they were the only two people who knew what he had done.

"I know how you feel child," he said smoothly.

_Ha, what do you know what I feel. I don't' think you want to know how I feel about you, _Kitty thought.

"But we'll get acquainted." Wayne said noticing the Marshal was still standing close by. "We're going to be great friends Kitty," Wayne said charmingly.

_"I very seriously doubt that I don't even trust you, you are nothing to me but a smooth talking gambler who wants something from me bad enough to put on a show for people you would consider nothing but crackers and hicks and below your standards. _"Sure, I mean of course, unhum," Kitty said nervously waving Matt and Chester to come a little closer. "This is Marshal Dillon," Kitty said taking great pride in calling him that.

"Marshal it's a pleasure to meet you," Wayne said shaking Matt's hands, wondering just how close the marshal and his daughter was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Russell," Matt said shaking his hand smiling at him.

_Better get off trying to like the man a least a little for Kitty's sake, to a least show I'm trying to put interest in on her father. Although for a smooth talker I don't trust him too far, but for Kitty's sake I'll try._

"And Chester Goode," Kitty said using her parasol and finger to point Chester out behind her father.

"Chester," Wayne said turning to look at the plain handicap man with no particular interest in the man.

"How do you do Mr. Russell," Chester said enthusiastically shaking Wayne's hand.

"Well Kitty, I want to meet all your friends," Wayne said turning around to look at his daughter once more.

"Sure certainly." Kitty answered not as nervous as she once was. She couldn't be nervous with Matt beside her.

"I got a wonderful idea; I'll give a dinner tonight." Wayne said looking between Matt and Kitty, and seeing that pride shine in Kitty's eyes for Matt and him for her. "I trust there is someplace here some restaurant that can accommodate us," Wayne said simply. But Kitty could hear the distain in his voice when he talked about Dodge. She had heard that tone once before after her mother had died.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, just down the street Delmonico's it's the best one we got, that is if you want to I can go down there and tell them just what you want to eat."

Kitty rolled her eyes at Matt after looking at Chester.

"Chester," Matt said trying to interrupt his enthusiastic friend.

"I'm just trying to help Mr. Dillon," Chester said looking at Matt with a hurtful tone in his voice.

"Look if you really want to help maybe you can find Mr. Russell's bags for him huh," Matt said trying to smooth over Chester's feelings. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh but Chester had a way of getting carried away.

"Yeah," Chester said.

"No, no I can take care of that myself," Wayne said.

"No, no I can find them," Chester said as he hurried back towards the stage.

"Well that's very kind of him." Wayne said.

"Oh, Father," she said with a sarcastic laugh that she hoped would sound nervous. "Wouldn't dinner like that be kind of expensive," she said timidly.

"Kitty, my child expense is of no matter." Wayne answered looking at her. "I own a very prosperous freight business in New Orleans now. I have for sometime." he said looking her straight in the eye.

Well that might be true after all I haven't' seen you since I was thirteen years old and living in a brothel that you left me in. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt for the time being. "Well that is wonderful." Kitty said somewhat happily, still unsure what to think or even feel.

"So will you invite your friends for me?" Wayne asked smiling at her.

"Yes if you like." Kitty said.

"Well how many should I tell them to expect."

"Well there will be Matt here, and Chester and Doc Adams of course and I guess that's all." Kitty said risking a glance at Matt before she looked at her father.

"Well now wait a minute what about Bill Pence, after all he's a partner of yours now," Matt said looking at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Partner," Wayne asked looking between Matt and Kitty.

"It's nothing," Kitty said hoping Matt would take the hint of her down playing her owning half a saloon.

"Nothing what are you talking about," Matt asked shocked that she wouldn't be bragging to her father how good she's done on her own. Well if she wasn't going to, he sure as hell was he was proud of her, darn proud of her. "Mr. Russell, your daughter here is half owner of the goingest saloon in Dodge City." Matt said with real pride.

"Kitty is this true," Wayne asked with a note of displeasure of knowing she owned a saloon.

"Yes it is," Kitty said bragging proudly. She heard the pride in Matt's voice when he talked about her owning half the Long Branch, and she heard the disgust in her fathers. Well she had nothing to be ashamed of and he should sound so conceited after all he left with Panacea in a brothel.

"You in the saloon business," Wayne said he couldn't help the shock or displeasure of the fact in his tone.

"Well an unmarried woman has to earn a living somehow," Kitty said. _And I sure wasn't going to depend on you or any other man after what you had done._ "And I'm running a darn good one too," Kitty boasted happily.

"Of course, of course, well we can talk about all this later on, tonight we celebrate."

"Well I found it Mr. Russell, I can show you to your hotel now," Chester said joining them again.

"Thank you Chester, I need some rest." he said as he turned to look at Kitty. "Kitty there'll be plenty of time to talk later. It's best we get acquainted slowly," he said kissing her hand softly. "Don't you think?"

"Unhun," Kitty agreed trying to keep her voice from dripping with sarcasm.

"So shall we say eight o'clock tonight at Delmonico's," Wayne said putting his light gray felt hat back on his head.

"Fine Mr. Russell," Matt said shaking his hand.

"Marshal I'll meet you there," Wayne Russell said politely.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Matt said looking at Kitty who was leaning back up against the post.

"You just follow me and I'll show you Delmonico's on the way to your hotel." Chester said happily.

"Fine Chester," Wayne said as they moved on down the board walk.

Matt walked over to where Kitty is leaning against the post and rested his arm up beside her. "Well Kitty," he said softly.

"So that's my father huh," she said watching Wayne Russell and Chester walk on down the street, with Chester rattling on to Wayne.

"He's quiet the gentleman," Matt said staring after her father.

"Matt," she said looking up at him, wanting to tell him all about her father, but not until she knew for sure.

"Yeah," he said in a low voice looking down at her, staring pointedly at her mouth.

"I need a drink," she said on a heavy sigh.

"Come on," he said grabbing her arm tenderly as he held on to it tightly as he escorted her down to the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Kitty sat down at one of the tables with Matt, slowly playing with her glass.

"What's the matter Kitty," he asked softly watching her.

"I don't know, I guess maybe it's my father showing up after all this time."

"Well Kitty, I guess you have a right to be nervous."

"Yeah…well…"Kitty said looking at him. "Thanks for going with me to meet him Matt," she murmured. "You being there helped a lot."

"I'm glad I could help," Matt said smiling at her.

****M&K****

Doc, Matt, Bill Pence, Chester, Kitty and her father sat in Delmonico's, having just finished supper. Chester and Bill were obviously drunk as there laughter kept getting louder causing Matt and Doc and Wayne to join in. Everyone was having a good time but Kitty as she slowly slipped her wine deep in thought.

Doc leaned close to Matt's ear, "What's the matter with Kitty, she don't seem to be enjoying her self a bit."

"Maybe she's a little shy," Matt murmured back after casting her, a concern glance.

"Shy, Kitty," Doc exclaimed as if that was the most unthinkable thing he could ever think.

"Oh no get your glass here comes another toast." Matt groaned out as they slowly got to their feet to toast Kitty once again.

"Thank you, thank ya very much," Kitty said forcing a smile to her lips.

"Here's to Miss Kitty," Chester said leaning in close enough to kiss her if he wanted to.

"Oh, thank ya Chester," Kitty said patting his hand in front of her.

"Well thank ya very much gentlemen," Wayne said as all the men rose from their seats, with Bill and Chester leaning heavily on each other giggling. "The happiest day of my life, to my daughter the best of the Russell's. The proud Russell's." He said looking down at Kitty watching her arch her brow in surprise.

Wayne took his seat as the rest followed. "The proud Russell's, to proud to be in the saloon business." Kitty said trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Now Kitty we'll settle all that later," Wayne said softly.

"All right," Kitty said scooting her chair back. "Well I'm afraid I have to be going," Kitty said as she slowly stood to her feet.

"The evening just started," Wayne protested lightly.

"Well it started at the Long Branch too," Kitty said she would be glad to get back to what she knew.

"Kitty, I won't be much help to you tonight," Bill slurred out.

"That's all right Bill you stay and enjoy your self," Kitty said happily.

"Kitty, I don't like you going out on the street alone at this hour of night alone." Wayne said sound like a concern father. "I'll go with you."

"No Mr. Russell, it's all right I'll walk her back, I have to make rounds of the town anyways." Matt said wanting to talk to Kitty alone for a few minutes.

"Well if she must leave, I'll stop by and say good night later on this evening Kitty." Wayne said looking at her.

"That will be fine." Kitty said, hoping she could find some drunken cowboy to be sidled up to by the time he came there.

"Good night Kitty, Matt," Doc said standing at the end of the table watching them.

"Good night Doc, Chester," Kitty said happy to be getting out of there.

"Well Mr. Russell, thank you for a good party." Matt said shaking his hand as Kitty hurried towards the door.

Matt leaves to grab his gun belt in one hand and put's his hat on as he opened the door for Kitty. They walked back to the Long Branch quietly in almost a strained silence. Once in front of the batwing doors. Matt clears his throat. "Well it was a nice party huh," Matt said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah fine," Kitty murmured.

"What's the matter Kitty, is it him not wanting you to be in the saloon business," Matt questioned softly.

"Oh, he'll get use to it I guess, or maybe I just gotta get use to having a father." Kitty said looking at him.

Matt gave her a half chuckle. "Yeah, well you haven't made him overly welcome." he pointed out.

"Well maybe I haven't decided whether he's welcome or not," she said starting to turn away from him.

Matt grabbed her arm. "Look, Kitty it's none of my business, I don't mean to interfere," he said tenderly.

"That's all right Matt, I understand anyways we'll see soon enough," she said staring up at him lovingly.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Good night," she said giving him a playful tap against his chest with her broad black feathered fan.

"Good night," he said smiling broadly as he watched her walk inside, as twisted the brim of his hat as he stood there for a moment, before he put it on his head as she passes through the swinging doors and out of sight.

****M&K****

True to his word for the first time Kitty could ever remember in her life, Wayne Russell walked through the bat wing doors of the Long Branch. She watched him from her perch at the corner of the bar, as he looked around the room with the all appraising eye, as he slowly made his way through the crowd towards her. She was glad there was a crowd it would keep him in line of not wanting to make a scene.

"Kitty," he said heavily. "I'd like to take you for a buggy ride in the morning so we can talk privately."

"All right," Kitty agreed at least if he took her out on the country side and started to lecture her over the proper behaviors of a lady she wouldn't have to bite her tongue and she wouldn't have to be careful about what she said either.

"Say tomorrow morning at eight?" Wayne said.

"All right," Kitty agreed again knowing it would shock him that she could get up so early after such a late night.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning." Wayne said giving the Long Branch one more disgusted look around before he left Kitty standing there by herself once again.

****M&K****

Matt walked around town doing his last rounds, brooding. There was something Kitty wasn't telling him, something she was hiding. He didn't want to press her about it, knowing she'd come to him if there was a problem. He wanted to support her the best way he could, and be there for her any way that he could. She had to know that, he had to believe she knew that.

Matt walked towards the back stairs to the Long Branch long after all the saloons had closed for the night. He was just starting up them only to change his mind thinking about giving Kitty her space.

"Matt," Kitty called out from her perch at the top of the stairs.

"Kitty, what are you doing out here," Matt said taking in her appearance.

"Thinking," Kitty said simply scooting over towards the inside railing. "Come sit down," Kitty said patting the spot beside her. Matt conceded and climbed up the stairs and sat down beside, her fiddling with his hat waiting for Kitty to say something anything that was on her mind. "He wants to take me on a buggy ride in the morning," Kitty said after a while.

"Are you going," Matt asked.

"I told him I would, but I don't know Matt. I know I should give him a chance at least but I don't think I can." Kitty admitted.

"You know after my mother died, I hated my father because he wasn't there. I blamed him and cursed him every time he came around me, trying to make it right again I guess. I wish now I had let him a little at least to know the man he really was before he died."

"You always talk about your father as if you were proud of him," Kitty said looking at him.

"I am proud of him Kitty but most of it going on the stories from the other rangers who knew him better than I did. I only remember a few things about him… my sister. I remember more about my mother because she was always there," Matt said softly.

"Yeah," Kitty said softly. "You at least had that luxury I was only eight when my mother died, and there's nothing I remember about my father except what mother told me and my aunt." Kitty said.

"Kitty, you're a good judge of people's character, you do what you think is right," Matt said putting a hand over her folded hands.

"I wish I didn't feel like I owed it to my mother to get to know him," Kitty said tilting her head and resting it on his shoulder.

"Who knows maybe he's changed over the years," Matt said hopefully.

"Maybe," she sighed out.

****M&K****

The next morning Wayne Russell shocked his daughter again by showing up like he had said. "You ready to go Kitty," Wayne asked.

"Yes, father," Kitty said moving to take his arm like a proper lady as he helped her into the closest thing he could find to settle for a buggy. Kitty didn't want to mention that if he asked Doc he could have probably borrowed Doc's buggy for an hour or so. Although Kitty didn't think they would be out for very long time.

Wayne drove them out towards the river; someone must have given him directions to the secluded area. He stopped the rugged looking buggy, helping her down from it. Kitty walked towards the river's edge and peered at it.

"Looks almost like the Mississippi, doesn't it," Wayne commented coming up behind her.

"Yeah," Kitty said looking out at the churning cutting water way.

"What are you doing here," Kitty burst out suddenly as she whirled around to face him.

"I came to see my daughter, good thing I did too, look how you turned out." Wayne said roughly.

"How I turned out," Kitty said heatedly. "How did you expect me to turn out after leaving me in brothel in New Orleans?" Kitty raged.

"Kitty, it's not proper for a young lady of breeding to work. You should be sitting at home and married, and taking care of your children. Your husband should be providing for you."

"Like you provided for my mother and me," Kitty snapped out. "You have no room to talk about what's proper considering you left us." Kitty choked out.

"Kitty, I'll admit, I didn't do right by you or Juliette, but I'm trying to make amends for all that." Wayne said softly.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Kitty admitted truthfully.

"I know Kitty, but at least give me a chance." Wayne said softly almost timidly. "I would love for you to come back to New Orleans with me; this is not the life your mother was bringing you up to live." Wayne added for good measure.

"I'll have to think about it." Kitty said moving back over to the buggy, as Wayne helped her back into the seat.

****M&K****

Matt and Chester stepped out on to the porch of the jail, Chester was yawning as Wayne drove past the jail, a little after nine.

"Morning gentlemen," Wayne greeted as they went by.

"Morning," Matt said back looking straight at Kitty, who looked at him only to look straight ahead of her not even acknowledging him.

Chester waved at her, but she ignored him. "What's she mad at us for?" Chester asked a little hurt.

"She's not mad at us Chester," Matt said knowing Kitty was just having trouble making up her own mind about what to feel. He sure didn't envy her, but he understood it.

"What's the matter with her then," Chester asked turning to look at Kitty again.

"Well, I don't know," Matt said breaking his stare from Kitty's ridged back, as he pushed his hat back on his brow a little. "But we'll find out soon enough." Matt said pushing off the post he had been leaning against to head down to breakfast. He knew what was bothering her but it wasn't his business to go telling it either.

****M&K****

Wayne pulled the buggy up in front of the livery, hopping out he walked around behind it, as Kitty twisted in her seat, so he could help her down. "Well, I enjoyed that ride Kitty, thanks for coming along," He said offering her a hand down.

"Sure," Kitty murmured softly. Still not sure what to think or feel.

"Kitty, it's going to take a little time for us to get to know each other…for us to understand each other." Wayne managed to say.

"Yeah," Kitty said as her emotions were conflicting against her years of advice on men.

"I don't mean to hurry things I…you know what I mean," Wayne stated.

"But you don't want a daughter of yours running a saloon," Kitty said baiting him.

"It isn't right Kitty. You're not that kind of woman."

"Oh, well what kind of woman am I?" Kitty countered.

"I neglected you I know," Wayne said grabbing her hand. "But you are still a lady."

"Am I" Kitty countered again seeing him starting to loose his patience.

"But of course you are and you're going to remain one. Good thing I came here when I did," he added a little forced.

Kitty had started to walk away but turned around to face him, her eyes flashing fire. "It just so happens you're too late. I'm not quitting for you or for anybody else. I've had it too rough to give up everything now that I've got a chance to live decently and to be somebody."

"But I can take care of you Kitty, I've told you about my freight business."

"Funny," Kitty said with a sarcastic chuckle behind it.

"What," Wayne asked dazed.

"You offer me help for the first time in my life and I don't need it." Kitty said noticing how he dropped his hand from her shoulder as if she had singed him. "Well I got to change my clothes." Kitty said moving away from him and the livery.

"Well wait I'll take you to your room."

"I'm safe here, people know me." Kitty said firmly as she walked away leaving him standing there alone.

****M&K****

Wayne waited a little while before he walked over to the jail house. Matt was tacking up some new flyers, when he walked in. "Marshal," Wayne greeted politely.

"Hello Mr. Russell." Matt returned turning around to face the man.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Wayne said.

"No not at all, would you like to sit down," Matt offered eyeing the man in front of him carefully.

"No, thank you I've been sitting the last hour or two." Wayne said.

"Ah what were you doing looking the country over," Matt inquired trying to figure out what was bothering Kitty.

"Well yes partly but I wanted to get Kitty alone so I could have a little talk with her," Wayne said being purposely evasive.

Matt wondered what the talk was about, but figured Kitty would come to him. "What's on your mind Mr. Russell," Matt said tucking his thumbs into his belt.

"Marshal, I need your help," Wayne said seeing if he could figure what relationship the Marshal of Dodge had with his daughter.

"My help," Matt asked a little taken back that was the last thing he was expecting.

"With Kitty," Wayne said explaining. "Now she might listen to you. It's for her own good Marshal between the two of us we might be able to convince her of that." Wayne said.

Matt started to see the picture Wayne Russell was trying to paint. He wasn't too happy about it. "I don't know Kitty's a mighty strong minded woman." Matt said looking the man in the eye. And I'll be danged if I help you take her away from me either. Matt thought silently.

"I know," Wayne said. "I know that's why I need your help."

"I'd like to help you Mr. Russell," Matt said. "But I think it's up to Kitty, to do what she wants." Matt said.

"Oh surely you agree that running a saloon is no business for a lady." Wayne said looking at Matt trying to judge his reaction.

"Oh, I don't know I don't think people around here think any less of her. As a matter of fact they are kind of proud of her." Matt stated firmly, at least that much was true he was proud of her even if it was for his own personal reasons.

"Yes," Wayne said simply, "then you won't help," he questioned just as simply.

"No I'm afraid not Mr. Russell, this is one thing you and Kitty will have to settle yourselves."

"Your quite right Marshal, I appreciate your frankness. Buy you a drink," Wayne said.

"No thanks, I got a lot of work to do." Matt said. "Maybe tonight," Matt suggested after a while.

"It'll be my pleasure, good day."

"Good bye," Matt said shaking his hand again.

****M&K****

Matt didn't get a chance to talk to Kitty at all, leaving her alone to make up her own mind. Matt walked into the Long Branch about an hour before he had to do last rounds. He didn't see Kitty sitting at the table with her father, so he asked Bill, who pointed her out. "Thanks Bill." Matt said moving over towards the table. "Good evening Kitty," he said just staring at her.

"Evening Matt," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Mr. Russell," Matt said.

"Marshal, sit down and join us in a drink." Wayne said happily.

"No thanks I'm just making my rounds I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Come on we got something we want to tell ya," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Matt said curiously. "Well all right in that case I'll sit down," he said walking behind Wayne to take a seat, as Wayne starts to pour Matt a glass of wine. "No, Mr. Russell," Matt said putting his hand over the glass, "I'm not much of a wine man," Matt said

"Just as you say marshal," Wayne said with a nod.

"Well ya wanna hear the news." Kitty asked, she was more curious to how Matt was going to react, and then she was about telling him.

"Yeah, what is it," Matt asked enthusiastically.

"I'm leaving," Kitty said seeing the smile on Matt's face drop suddenly. "I'm going back to New Orleans, I decided this afternoon." Kitty said, reading his eyes.

"You mean that," Matt asked looking straight at her. She couldn't be leaving, no she wasn't going to leave after everything…she couldn't.

"Bill Pence is buying back my share of the place for cash." Kitty informed him keeping a close watch on his face.

"We had a long talk this afternoon, Marshal, Kitty finally made up her mind. She's going to do what's right."

"I'm going to put the money in my father's freight business, Matt," Kitty said keeping her eyes glued on Matt's face.

"We're going to be great partners," Wayne boasted softly. "We two, I'm a mighty proud of my daughter."

"You know he's right Matt, this isn't any place for a lady, this is my last night in any saloon ever."

"Your last night," Matt rushed out looking at her. _No Kitty don't do it, do leave that quick with him. Stay please just a little while longer; I swear I'll prove it will be worth it if you stayed. Please Kitty don't go,"_ Matt pleaded with his mind.

"Well there's no sense in puttin' it off we're going to leave tomorrow." Kitty said watching his eyes as the turmoil he was feeling and thinking washed over them.

"Oh that reminds me our tickets. Will there be anybody at the stage office at this hour."

"There's always somebody there," Kitty answered sweetly.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'll take care of it. I'm a proud man, proud happy man." Wayne said patting Matt on the shoulder before he walked away.

"So he finally convinced ya huh?" Matt said looking at her with his face a little more carefully guarded.

"Well he's a pretty smart talker when he really tires." Kitty said.

"Yeah well I guess he is," Matt said.

"What's the matter Matt, don't you like him?" Kitty said eyeing him carefully.

"It doesn't matter whether I like him or not Kitty, the point is I don't trust him." Matt said.

"Now we're getting some place," she muttered, shocking Matt.

"What," Matt asked still surprised that she even said that.

"I don't trust him either and I'm going to need your help. Let's go someplace where we can talk." Kitty said.

"All right," Matt said standing up to follow her upstairs to her room.

****M&K****

Matt shut the door behind him as he stood there in Kitty's room, when he started to turn around Kitty was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Kitty," he moaned questionably.

"Matt I lied to you," Kitty said, softly pulling away from him.

"What?" he asked putting his hands on her hips holding her in front of him.

"I'm not going to New Orleans with my father. I can't everything I want is here in Dodge." Kitty said playing with the soft hair just above his collar.

"But you said," Matt said looking at her confused.

"I was ten when my aunt Michelle moved back to France," Kitty said stepping away from him. "She forced my father to find some place for me. Well he did brothel where I stayed until I was fifteen. And well you know what happened then…" Kitty said watching him nod his head. "Well I sent a telegram to New Orleans after we got back from our little ride. He was playing this freight business up so much I wanted…no I had to make sure. I got my answer a few hours ago." Kitty said.

"And," Matt asked.

"Matt, Wayne Russell is a very vain man, he just using me to get my money, like I think he did with my mother," Kitty said moving over to her burrow. She grabbed a slip of paper that was there. "Read this," Kitty said handing him the telegram she received this afternoon.

Matt took the paper and read it, half way through he looked up at her. "Kitty," he said questionably. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I thought about it and now I just need you to go along with my little plan," Kitty said.

"I'll help you anyway I can," Matt answered honestly.

"I thought so, this is what I want you to do," Kitty said telling Matt her plan.

****M&K****

Wayne was standing at the stage depot station pacing back and forth waiting on Kitty to show up. When he saw Matt coming towards him.

"Well Marshal," Wayne said.

"Hello Russell," Matt said doing just like Kitty said no addressing him as Mr. Russell again. Although he couldn't have brought himself to do it even if he tried.

"Good morning sir," Wayne said refusing to be baited by him.

"Where's Kitty?" Matt asked smiling happily at Russell.

"Well she insisted on meeting me here. She wanted to do her business at the bank with Bill Pence alone for some reason." Wayne said looking down the street towards the bank.

"It could be just because it's the last time she'll be transacting any business of her own." Matt said good naturally.

"I certainly hope so, no woman should be in business anyways," Wayne said shaking his head.

"Especially Kitty," Matt said roughly. "You know she trust people to much Mr. Russell, they take advantage of her." Matt said in a smooth voice with an undercurrent of rock.

"Not any more I can assure you. I hope she'll be safe carrying all that money," Wayne said giving Matt a once over.

"I don't think any body would be apt to rob her in broad daylight." Matt said crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the man.

"Oh but they would at night." Russell quipped back heatedly.

Matt had to admit he set himself up for that one. "Well you know Mr. Russell some men would do anything for a dollar night or day," Matt said evenly.

"Yes," Wayne said seeing Kitty coming up the board walk and waved to her.

"I told ya she'd be here. You know I don't think anybody would ever bother her," Matt said pointedly. "She's pretty well like around Dodge, by a lot of people."

"Yes of course," Wayne said staring at Kitty, until Matt blocked his path with his big form.

"In fact I think people would take it pretty personal if anything bad ever happened to her. No matter who did it," Matt said making his point clear.

"Yes, I'm sure, Marshal excuse me," Wayne said moving around Matt to move towards Kitty.

"Good morning," Wayne greeted. "You're late Kitty," he scolded softly.

"Well the stage hasn't left yet." Kitty pointed out.

"No but we better be getting a seat."

"All right," Kitty said a little more relaxed now.

"Hello Kitty," Matt said leisurely.

"Good morning Matt," she answered with a smile.

"Don't you have a bag of any kind?" Wayne asked questionably.

"The bags are all taken care of," Kitty said smiling.

"No, I mean a hand bag your not carrying any."

"No I'm not," Kitty added a little wittedly.

"What about the money? Did you get it," Wayne asked suddenly.

"No I didn't," Kitty said looking straight at him.

"What," Wayne hissed out.

"Well I changed my mind at the last minute." Kitty said pointedly.

"What do you mean," Wayne said frightened voice.

"Well I got to thinking about it last night and I decided I might as well leave it right here in the Long Branch with Bill Pence it's a good investment and I can always come back and sell out if I ever need to." Kitty said staring at him.

"Now look here Kitty I'm deciding everything for you, from now on." Wayne said firmly.

"We'll talk about it on the stage." Kitty said trying to dissuade her father.

"No we don't go until you get that money," Wayne bit out.

"Which is it you really want me or the money?" Kitty demanded heatedly.

"That isn't the question; you just do as I say." Wayne said looking at her.

"You haven't changed a bit have you? Mother always said you'd never changed and she was right. Don't tell me you own a freight business in New Orleans," Kitty said, her voice ringing with venom as she spoke.

"That's enough, Kitty," Wayne said grabbing Kitty's arm forcibly.

"Russell," Matt snapped out moving over towards Kitty.

"You stay out of this Marshal she's my daughter." Wayne said glancing out of the corner of his eye at Matt.

"And your just another man to me," Kitty said jerking her arm out of his hold easily enough. "And a crook besides." she ranted it.

"You'll be sorry for this Kitty," Wayne warned.

"I'd be even sorrier if I let you steal my money," Kitty bit out.

"It's all right Kitty I think he understands now," Matt said coming up closer boxing Wayne in.

"You're in this together," Wayne said backing up and hitting the wall behind him. "You had it all planned didn't you, didn't you," he demanded.

Matt started to go to Kitty and pull her close hugging her to his side. "Well Russell you'd played it pretty smart so far, don't disappoint us now, see it through huh, and play it all the way for Kitty's sake." Matt said seeing Kitty was on verge of tears, but biting the inside of her lip to get keep from shedding them.

"Please Father, please get on that stage leave me at least that much pride." Kitty said hitting him in his weak spot.

"Yes," Wayne said knowing full well his daughter had out smarted him he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Good bye Kitty."

"Good by father."

"Marshal," he said shaking Matt's hand.

"Russell," Matt said watching him moved towards the stagecoach, holding Kitty by the shoulder and giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze and pat, "Come one Kitty," he said moving her towards the platform as they watched the stage roll out of town.

"Well you were right about him Kitty," Matt said still holding her close to his side.

"Sure I was right," her voice cracking with the pent up tears. "Because he's proud," she murmured fighting the wave of tears. "All us Russell's are proud." Kitty murmured as she watched the stage disappear out of town.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Granted the next few chapters are going to sound very familiar but I promise there are going to be a few changes along the way. T.V episode the Hack Prine (somewhat highlighted with a lot of MM) Oh and for reference dealing with Billy the Kid and John Chisum I'm going off the John Wayne's movie Chisum a little.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Matt climbed up the back stairs to Long Branch; Kitty had given him a key tied to a blue satin ribbon for him to use whenever he felt like it. Although most cases he didn't have to use it anymore, because she was getting in the habit of leaving the door unlocked for him when she came up. But tonight he had to use the key only because he wasn't due quiet so soon. He slowly moved down the semi darken hall towards her door, opening it he took his hat off and hung it on the peg right inside the door. He noticed the lamp on the stand by the window was glowing brightly. He was going to have to ask her about that one, because he noticed it didn't burn nearly as bright when he was in town. There was no use calling out, as he peered around the quarter wall and found her lying in bed sound asleep. He smiled as he walked over closer to the bed. Her red curls were spread out over the pillows and cascaded down her back. The sheet was pulled up just to her waist as she laid there snuggled into what was fast becoming his pillow. Taking his gun belt off, he rolled it up and set it on the night stand next to his side of the bed.

For the past three months things had started to get into a pattern with them. Matt was only sleeping at the jail now when there was a prisoner in jail, or due in, or Chester was out with a lady friend, which wasn't often. He was pretty sure everybody was aware of his and Kitty's growing relationship, but he wasn't too sure about. He did know that Doc, Chester, Sam and Red and Clem and a few of the other bartenders were well aware of it. Chester had to know in case he was needed during the night. Doc knew because he had caught Matt on more than one occasion climbing the stairs, saying nothing more than a good night or good morning before he went on his way with an amuse smile on his lips. Well Matt was pretty sure that Red and Clem knew what was going on, because he thought they at least saw him either leaving in the morning once or twice or sneaking in the back way but they were very discreet on the matter. He was sure that Sam knew for fact though, because Matt had practically bumped into the man one morning when he was running a little late because of a particular redhead. Matt smiled at that memory; it was the kind he didn't mind running late for. Then there were the nights that Kitty slept over at his room at the corner of the Dodge House, although it was easier those mornings because he could leave Kitty sleeping in his bed when he left her in the morning.

He slowly undressed to his long johns bottoms and crawled into bed beside the bewitching vixen. Kitty's arm crept out and circled his waist.

'How was your trip," she murmured sleepily, as her hand searched for any invisible injuries to his body only to relax when she found none as she turned back over on her right side, before he turned over on his side spooning with her. It was too easy and way to comfortable and it just felt more right than anything he ever done before.

"Fine, go back to sleep, we'll talk about it later," Matt said brushing her hair aside to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Night Kitten," he murmured groggily, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer as he buried his face in her hair, before his eyes closed into a deep sleep.

****M&K****

Matt woke as soon as the first golden streaks of sunlight fluttered through the partially drawn drapes. He felt her fingers stroking his hair as she pressed his head into her firm more then a hand full bosom. Matt lifted his head up from his newly found pillow and looked at her. "Mornin'," he said drowsy.

"Mornin' Cowboy," she murmured smiling at him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost noon," she murmured as he pushed himself up on corded arms.

"What," he said alarmed, starting to roll out of bed.

"Matt," she said softly chuckling, putting an arm on his shoulder. "I'm joking, it's only eight," she added through her chuckling.

Matt looked at the clock sitting on the standing beside the bed. Five till eight it read, "Kitty that wasn't even funny." Matt said turning back around to look at her.

"I thought it was considering you did it to me two weeks ago."

"Now, Kitty," Matt said looking almost boyish in his most apologetic face. "That was you're idea though remember." he continued.

"Yeah, one I don't intend to do again." Kitty murmured. "How you sleep on those things is beyond me," Kitty said.

"Not very easily Kitten," Matt said. "Of course those cots weren't meant for two either." Matt said quietly. "But then I guess it depends on which two." he said seeing the blush creep up into her face as she did a nose dive into his pillow. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, hush up," Kitty said giving him a playful swat on the arm as she peered up over the white fluff of the pillow.

"I'm sure I can show you another way two people can fit on those cots as well," he said suggestively.

"I'm sure you can." Kitty said watching him slowly get out of bed to get dressed. "And maybe another time we'll try it but not for a while," Kitty said arching her brow at him.

Matt sat down on the edge of the bed and started to stomp into his boots. "Red's been busy this morning," he muttered.

"Yeah I know I heard him hauling the water up," Kitty murmured stretching like a cat as the sheet she had been holding against her chest fell in a billowing pile in her lap.

"Aw now Kitten don't do that," Matt groaned out as he caught her eyes in the mirror from her vanity. "I have a hard enough time walking around all day as it is," he murmured softly.

"I'm not all to blame for that," Kitty said slipping out of the bed to grab her robe off the footboard.

"Sure," he said fixing his pant leg over his boot as he looked over at her. "I gotta leave town again," he murmured knowing that it was probably going to cause a fight, as he strapped on his gun belt.

"Matt you just got back last night," Kitty wined looking at him. "Surely it can wait a day at least."

"I'm a'raid not Kitty." Matt said sitting up on the edge of the bed again. "I was just going to make camp last night but I was to close not to come on in to town."

"Well didn't you catch him," Kitty said closing her robe as she walked over in front of him.

"Doff Timbale's brother Lee?" Matt questioned.

"Well who else you been hunting," Kitty scoffed.

"No one Kitty, no I haven't caught him yet but I will though."

"I know you will, you always do," Kitty murmured. "Just be careful, Matt." Kitty said after a moment.

"I try to be," Matt said pulling her closer to give her a long and heated full of passion kiss. "I better get going or Lee will put more miles between us." He murmured against her lips before another quick kiss.

****M&K****

Matt had to shoot his horse for breaking its leg in a prairie dog hole. Matt wasn't all that happy to be walking back towards Dodge carrying his saddle in the summer heat but he figured he could catch the stage or maybe even pass by a farm to get a horse to get back to Dodge on. Matt was able to grab Lee and catch a stage back to Dodge. He was even more shocked to see Hack Prine, one of his old friends, waiting in his office. They caught up on some of the old times from when they use to ride together down in Lincoln, New Mexico.

Matt was wondering what the job Hack was doing in Dodge was all about when Ollie another one of town's drunk came up to him while he was leaning against the jail house. Matt started to give him the price of a drink to help ward off the nightmares that Ollie had plaguing his sleep about his eye, when Ollie told him about Doff Timbale and a few other local boys were planning a little surprise in the back of the Long Branch. Ollie didn't need to show Matt the hiding spot where he could hear things but he did anyways. So there Matt stood listening to Doff plea with the others to increase their share of the money to get rid of him. Matt wasn't surprised Doff would try to do something like that considering Matt had his brother in jail waiting to be tried. Yet Matt had to wonder if that was the job Hack was here for too. After Matt ran Timbale out of the Long Branch he walked over to the bar and bought Ollie a drink.

He turned and leaned against the bar searching for Kitty wondering if she knew what was going on, when he saw her slowly descending the stairs. He couldn't help but gulp at the sight of her in the off the shoulder little number she was wearing. The gown displayed the delicate beauty of her pale shoulders and hugged her upper body as tight as a glove, the skirt fell just a little below the knee and the rear was twisted up in a bustle. The emerald green and gold printed flowers and black lace was the perfect foil for her redheaded fairness, lending her the sophistication beyond her years. Her flaming red hair was caught up in a coiffure with her green velvet ribbon tied in her hair. He noticed that she was wearing the black ribbon flower studded necklace he had bought her in Hayes for Christmas.

She was beautiful but that wasn't what was bothering him. He use to Kitty drawling the attention of every man in the room. If they cast her a sly glance here and there and grinned to one another, they did so with such good humor that it was difficult to take offense. Yet tonight he found men bobbing with real pleasure at the sight of her, and a very low neckline that cut across her bosom as if at any moment they would spill free if she wiggled too much. It was a pretty dress even if it did display to much of her, he thought as he walked over towards her.

"Hello Matt," Kitty greeted friendly enough

"Kitty," Matt replied a little held back. _Damn she's a head taller than me on the stairs and even I can see how the damn dress is sagging under the weight of her luscious breast, _he said suppressed a groan as he felt the tightening in his jeans.

"Let's sit down," she said noticing Matt eyes dropping every so often. "You want a beer," Kitty added coming the rest of the way down the stairs.

_Damn it Kitten you're making these jeans really uncomfortable, but at least if we are sitting down I'm not at the advantage to make them any tighter, _he thought. "Aw not now." He really wasn't in the mood for a beer he was too busy brooding over Doff Timbale and her the dress.

"Doff Timbale," she questioned as they sat down.

_Among other things, _"He's hiring some help." Matt admitted to her softly.

"So that's what that was all about," Kitty said eyeing the back of the saloon. She had wondered but every time she tried to get close to find out what was going on Doff and the boys would shut up tight.

"Yeah," Matt answered her, wondering if that was why she was wearing that dress for. He knew Kitty was only trying to help him out with free information. Yet he wasn't sure where he actually stood on her using her charms to get it but he knew it didn't mean anything.

"Matt," she started out noticing the unmistakable brooding look on his face. "What's the use," she heaved out on a deep sigh, knowing he was thinking of a way to Timbale.

"You worry too much," Matt teased lightly.

"Sure I might over sleep any morning and miss your burial." Kitty quipped back sarcastically.

"Now Kitty," Matt groaned out, looking at her knowing perfectly well her sarcastic side was just a cover for her real fears.

"Well," she said tartly out as she looked at him pointedly.

"You look very pretty tonight, is that a new dress," Matt said trying to change the subject altogether anything to keep the peace.

"You like it," Kitty said tongue in cheek as she kept watching Matt's eyes drop to her chest every other second. If she knew anything about men she knew Matt more then liked the dress.

"Mmm hum," Matt said letting his eyes drop again to the dipping neckline.

"I ordered it by mail all the way from Saint Louis," Kitty said smiling at him.

"You did," Matt said with a mock look of shock.

"Yeah it came in on the Santa Fe," Kitty said letting him believe it was a brand new dress for a minute. "Four months ago," she grumbled out pursing her lips together in a grim line.

"Oh," Matt said ducking his chin.

"I heard you caught Lee Timbale," Kitty said changing the subject back to what they were talking about. She was starting to feel a little self-conscious about the dress and the way Matt's eyes kept dropping and frowning. Maybe he didn't like the dress after all.

"Hey you hear everything," Matt teased lightly.

"Men they're gabber then women," Kitty scoffed.

"Maybe they are when their with you," Matt said smiling at her as he sat back in his chair.

"Matt, do you think if I closed my eyes and prayed real hard they'd all go away?" Kitty said.

"Then what would you do for a living?" he asked pointedly.

"Oh I don't know, bust up sod with some skinny homesteader maybe," She half teased.

"You'd hate it" Matt commented dryly.

"Course I would," Kitty said ardently, as she looked at him with a look full of meaning.

Matt gave her a small smile for her effort, only to lose the smile when Doff and Hack walked up to the bar. Kitty noticed and looked over towards the bar to see Doff talking to a stranger. "Who's that man with Doff Matt," Kitty asked noticing the stranger and Matt's glaring contest.

"Hack Prine," Matt answered turning his attention back to Kitty.

"I've never heard of him," Kitty said interested now.

"He's a stranger to Dodge," Matt said simply.

"How come you know him," Kitty asked with a low voice.

"Were old friends, we use to be real close," Matt answered.

"You didn't look at each other as old friends," Kitty pointed out clearly.

"He saved my life once." Matt said thinking back to that time in New Mexico territory.

"Then what's the matter," Kitty asked clearly puzzled. She knew Matt Dillon wouldn't give Hack the cold shoulder especially if he was friends of his like he said. Nor would he treat him like that if he saved his life.

"I guess he wants it back Kitty. Doff Timbale hired him to kill me."

"Oh Matt," Kitty said getting a clearer picture now. It wasn't going to be easy for Matt to go up against a man that saved his life or one he considered his friend either. This might be one job that Matt couldn't do.

"I'll see ya later Kitty," Matt said grabbing his hat as Hack started out of the Long Branch.

"Matt," Kitty cried knowing it was no use trying to argue with him when he gave her that look.

****M&K****

Kitty stayed to herself most of the night worrying about Matt. It wasn't that she thought Matt was going to face his friend tonight or anything but she knew Matt Dillon too well. She had a feeling he was going to start shutting out the friends he made here in Dodge now because of this and she hated Timbale for it. For one thing she didn't know where it was going to leave her and their current arrangement. Not that she was thinking about going back to sporting, there was no way she was going to do that again, but she also knew that she couldn't go back to being just friends with Matt either.

****M&K****

Matt tried his hardest to talk Hack out of killing him with the truth to no anvil. This was just one case where the truth wasn't going to work Matt was afraid of, but yet Matt wasn't sure if he had gotten through to Hack or not. That night when he climbed up the back steps to the Long Branch he was already in a foul mood. It didn't help matters any that he had to wait on Kitty to join him either.

"Night Sam," Kitty called out laughingly as she opened the door to find a brooding Matt Dillon. "Matt," Kitty gasped out shocked to see him standing there already. She didn't think he would be come back tonight but there he was standing there in front of the mantel.

"Kitty," he grounded out, on a groan, as he rounded on her pinning her against the door. "You and this damn dress are giving me fits," Matt groaned roughly in her ear, before nipping at the tender flesh behind her ear.

"Oh," Kitty said laughingly as she pushed gently against his chest. "I take it you don't like it," she teased.

"Oh I like it all right, but that don't mean I want half the male population of Dodge looking either." He said looking at her.

Kitty couldn't help but smile at the possessiveness of his voice. "Oh really Matt it wasn't that bad," Kitty retorted giggling as she moved behind her screen and changed out of the dress into her night gown.

"You wear that again and I'll arrest you for indecent exposure." Matt said moving over towards the bed. "Well either that or knock out half the population," he said unbuckling his pants.

"Well we don't want that," Kitty said. "The last time you got into a fight in the Long Branch, I had to replace both front windows," she scolded pointedly.

"Hey I didn't tell Johnson to start that fight," Matt said pointing a finger at her.

Kitty took a playful nip at it. "What are you going to do about Hack," Kitty asked in a somber voice as Matt stretched out on the bed and folded his arms behind his head.

"I don't know Kit, I got him to think about it until tomorrow morning. I told him the truth about why Doff wanted him to kill me and even how Lee stabbed the man in the back. I'm just hoping that Hack hasn't changed that much over the years." Matt admitted watching her take her hair down.

"You think that will make a difference," Kitty asked skeptically.

"I don't know Kitty," Matt said staring at the celling.

"Matt, you're the marshal, you can't uphold the law if you let your friends go, it wouldn't sit right with you," she said softly as looked at him through the mirror.

"I know Kit it's I just hate drawling against somebody I've known," Matt said honestly turning over on his side to prop himself up on elbow to look at her. "Especially if that person has saved my life," he added meeting her crystal blue gaze.

"I understand that Matt, but how long has it been since you've seen Hack," she asked looking straight at him.

"Well let's see," Matt said trying to do the math in his head, "Seven years ago," Matt said after a moment thought.

"Matt, that was seven years ago to long, the war happened and with it changed a lot of men, some for the better and some not." she murmured.

"I know but I still don't like it." Matt grumbled like a little boy forced to eat his vegetables.

"No one said you had to," she murmured crawling in to bed beside him, wrapping her arm across his waist as she laid her head down on his chest. "Tell me about him." she said propping her head up on her hand as she stared down at him.

"I met Hack in Texas," Matt said. "A few of John Chisum's boy and me had a little tussle in the saloon." Matt said looking at her.

"Yeah I'm sure it was little," Kitty said arching her brow at him.

"Well…you know…" Matt said somewhat sheepishly. "After one cracked me over the head with the whiskey bottle he threaten to finish the job," Matt said. "That's when Hack stepped in and down all three of them," Matt said.

"Why," Kitty asked.

"Well let's just say I was unarmed and it wasn't exactly a fair fight," Matt said. "But I was young and stupid and very drunk at the time," Matt said.

"Oh," Kitty said.

"Well let's just say I was very angry at the time," Matt said.

"How old were you," Kitty asked.

"Fifteen," Matt said. "Dad was out of town like normal, and I was just trying to get into trouble," Matt said.

"Well that makes sense," Kitty said.

"Anyways after that me and Hack were inseparable until Dad died." Matt said. "After Dad died I was still trying to figure out what to do with my life, so when hack suggested we go towards the Red River Valley I went. We worked on a couple spreads, but then I went one way and he went another and that was the last time I saw him until the start of the war." Matt said.

"You're worried about facing him aren't you," Kitty said detecting a touch of fear in his voice.

"He's good Kitty," Matt said stroking her hair. "He shot those three cowboys down easily enough. And honestly I don't know if I can take him, beside the fact that he is a good friend of mine." Matt admitted honestly.

"Matt I can understand you not wanting to face him tomorrow; maybe he'll change his mind, since Lee shot that man in the back." Kitty said hopefully. "Besides seven years is a lot of time, maybe he's gotten slower and you've gotten faster," Kitty said trying to stay positive.

"I don't know Kitty," Matt said. "I hope so," he murmured squeezing her tighter. "All right enough talk about Hack," Matt said rolling her over onto her back. "Now answer me this, you got anymore dresses like that one tonight," Matt said.

"A couple," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Good they can get tossed out with that one." Matt bit out.

"Matt," Kitty gasped, as he pinned her hands above her head.

"You aren't going to wear that dress again are you?"

"Matt, I don't tell you how to run your jail, so don't tell me how to run my saloon. I wear dress like that to get guys to spend their money here," Kitty said defensively.

"Honey, I'm not telling you how to run the saloon," Matt said smoothly. "All I'm saying is can't you find a dress that risk anything on the verge of falling out," he said moving a hand downward as he trailed a finger over her breast lightly as he drew a line between them. "I don't mind the low necklines, because at least when I'm standing up I can get a glimpse every now and then, but that one tonight…" Matt groaned as he remembers how she looked in it, feeling his lower half twitch to life as he teased Kitty.

"All right," Kitty groaned out in a gasp, as his teasing hand drove her crazy touching her breast but not nearly enough. "Matt, please," Kitty begged.

"Please what," he smiled devilishly above her, as he traced large circles around her breast avoiding the aching pebbles that were poking through the thin material of her nightgown.

"Matt," Kitty moaned arching towards his teasing hand. "You win, no more dipping necklines," Kitty breathed out in a raspy voice as he cupped her fullness. "Please Matt," she begged withering under him trying to get closer to his teasing hand that was touching every area that was aching but not nearly enough.

"I knew I could convince you," Matt said with a big boyish grin on his face, as he grabbed the sheet and threw it up over their heads.

"Oh," Kitty cried out as Matt made them one.

****M&K****

Matt walked up the steps to the Long Branch, letting himself into Kitty's room finding her standing in front of the crystal decanter, pouring herself a nightcap, when he walked in. Hanging his hat up and without a conscious thought he walked over to her turning her around to face him, wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as he buried his head in the side of her neck.

"Oh Matt," Kitty sighed out wrapping her arms just as tight around him. She knew he need the comfort of her body of her love her support right now. It hadn't been an easy day for him, but then shooting someone never was easy for him. But this was worse it was a friend or a man he thought of as a friend. So it wasn't a surprise to her when Matt picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid there as still as possible while he held her tight against him. No, Matt need the intimate contact of being held back without words and she understood it completely.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: T.V. Episode Round-up season 3 (highlighted) and the Constable season 4 (highlighted) well mentioned in reference (only cause I'm getting tired of dragging it all out playing up to the big part.) T.V episode Bloody hands too.**_

_**Chapter 20**_

The round up was going to be interesting this year, Matt thought. It wasn't going to be like the last two years, that he was sure of. He wasn't going to repeat those same mistakes again. But this year it was different, he sensed it like the changing of the weather. Maybe it was because he was doing things different all the way around this year.

This year he was riding out to talk to the trail bosses about the law in Dodge. Not that many Texans except Kansas law but maybe by talking to them this year he could avoid certain things. Yes this year he wasn't going to stand down to prove a point like he did when the town founding committee asked him to let the constable take over Front Street. He still wasn't sure himself if he did it because of how they treated Kitty at the dance or if was just being mule headed in proving his point. Maybe it was a little of both, a way for him to get back at them or to prove he couldn't be told what to do. Well…at least this year Chester wasn't laid up with two sprain ankles eithers and that was going to be a help.

He just finished up nailing up the last ordinance in front of the Long Branch before heading inside to see Kitty. Yeah this year was going to be different all right because Kitty was now the soul owner of the Long Branch. And if he had to close Front Street like he did the last two years she wasn't going to be very happy about it.

"Hey Matt," Kitty called out watching him stride over towards the bar.

"Beer, Sam," Matt said as Sam fixed him a frothy mug full of the cold brew.

"How big of crowd are we going to get this year?" Kitty asked.

"Don't worry about it Kitty, the town will be packed by dark more business than you can handle." Matt said taking a swig of his beer.

"Well, I guess we'll both be busy tonight," Kitty said grabbing her mug as they started towards the table.

"Yeah," Matt agreed holding out the chair for her, before he sat down. "This year is going to be different," Matt said.

"I certainly hope so," Kitty agreed thoughtfully.

"Who's working tonight," Matt asked.

"Sam is of course, along with Clem and Rudy," Kitty said. "Don't worry about me you take care of yourself tonight," Kitty said looking at him pointedly.

"I'll try," Matt said.

****M&K****

_Earlier that week: _ Matt laid there in bed beside his beautiful vixen in a restless sleep.

_"Where's the crowd Matt," She said as she started to drawl him a beer. "We're counting on the round up to be a big one this year." Well at least I am for my own personal reasons. _

_"It'll be here, don't worry about that. The town will be packed by dark more business then you can handle." Matt said taking a swig of the frothy brew._

_"That's what I hear about you, you're kind of business trouble." Kitty remarked lightly._

_"Well I always look for trouble Kitty," he admitted slowly._

_"It's looking for you tonight. Thorp and some of his boys cut cards last night." She said as if that explained it to him. "The low man's in for a big job."_

_"Me," Matt questioned surprised._

_"You dead," Kitty said as simply as if she was discussing the whether._

_"Tonight," Matt said._

_"That's what I hear," Kitty replied lightly, noticing how Matt was somewhat brushing it off. "Matt why's Thorp after you?" she questioned._

_"Well he's wanted an open town for a long time, with me out of the way he'd have one." Matt said drinking his beer._

_"I'm looking for the peace officer of this here town, I aim to get drunk tonight so I figured I'd shoot this Dodge City marshal now while I'm sober." The stranger said standing in front of the doors._

_Matt perked up and looked towards the stranger. "You think you're man enough to do it." he said keeping his eyes fixed on the man in question._

_"Yep, except for one thing he's getting faster and I've just been getting older."_

_"Kitty, I want you to meet an old pal of mine, Zel Blatnick."_

_"Might proud to know you ma'am," Zel said politely. _

_"Zel this is the first time in Dodge isn't it." Matt asked._

_"First time Matt, but I heard about you though U.S. Marshal guess I've seen everything now."_

_"Disappointed," Kitty asked looking at Matt._

_"Well I'll tell ya Miss Kitty, I knew Matt Dillon before he got civilized why there was a time I had to tie his leg up to give him a hair cut when he come to town." Zel said._

_"Oh," Kitty said. "Well the wilder the colt the better the horse," Kitty added with tongue in cheek as she looked at Matt. _

_"That's right the only trouble with Matt was that fool honest streak the he always had._

_"Ah, How about you Zel you rich," Matt asked._

_"Nobody's rich on the Mexican border, just hot sun and pinto beans little else."_

_"You must be pretty handy with a gun Zel," Kitty said._

_"Just fair ma'am, just fair, when I take my gun out of the holster I go right ahead and use it, while some I knew took a half a second to mull it over," Zel said braggingly._

_"You know there's a round up in Dodge tonight did you know Matt was handling it alone," Kitty said putting her two cents worth in._

_"All right Kitty, now," Matt said shooting her a look._

_"You shut up," she snapped back._

_"I heard all about it that's why I'm here." Zel said firmly._

"_Marshal you better take a look at this man he's dying," Summers said._

"_Why do I need to look at him," Matt said keeping his eyes glued to the other boys. _

"_He's wearing a badge…."_

Matt tossed and thrashed restlessly. _"Old friend of mine….he's wearing a badge…he's dying…." _The words kept repeating in his mind as he twisted and turned in his sleep as the nightmare plagued him once more.

"Matt wake up…" Kitty demanded shaking his shoulder.

"Matt," Kitty said shaking his shoulder firmly as she stared down at him. "Matt, wake up," Kitty said in a loud clear voice as she shook his shoulder a little harder.

Matt woke instantly reaching for his colt, and pulling the hammer back ready to shoot.

"Matt," Kitty said watching him aim the colt towards the foot of their bed.

"Kitty," Matt said easing the hammer back down as he holstered the gun. "Sorry Kitty," Matt said softly as he put his colt back in its holster that hung over the head board of their brass bed.

"That's why I wish you'd put that," Kitty started as she indicated the gun belt and colt, "over on the table or something." Kitty huffed out as she pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. Matt shook his head as if clearing the sleep fog that covered it, as he stared at him. She knew it was pointless in trying to get him to change his mind that damn gun of his had to be with easy reach and more so here recently.

"You know better then that besides it doesn't happen that often." Matt said.

"I know but it's a little unnerving." Kitty said looking at him.

"I'm sorry Kitty," Matt said sheepishly.

"Think about last time aren't you," Kitty said softly noticing the faraway look on his face.

"Yeah," Matt said with a nod as he threw back the covers and helped himself to some of her brandy.

"Matt this year will be different I know it." Kitty swore hopefully.

****M&K****

Matt stood out on Front Street watching the cowboys walk up and down the street drifting from saloon to saloon. So far Kitty was right it was different, he only had a few of them in jail so far and it was for nothing more than a bar room brawl. Sure a few were shooting off their guns blowing some steam off when they rode into town but other than that nothing. As the evening wore on and the saloons started to close it was pretty peaceful.

By the time Matt climbed up the stairs to the Long Branch he was dead tired and so was Kitty it seemed. To where they just curled against each other in a peaceful nights sleep.

****M&K****

Kitty stood at the bar listening to Chester tell her about Matt now that he just got back and Doc sent him to bed. But from what Chester was telling her Matt just wasn't himself. "He'll get over it Chester he always does," Kitty said knowing how the nightmares would plague him for a few days and he'll finally work through them and be back to normal. Yet ever since before the round up he had refused to even sleep with her to scared that he would pull his colt and fire before he realized who it was.

"Well not with that Brand on him all the time." Chester said softly clearly concerned.

"Well that Brand is just lucky he didn't get killed himself." Kitty said tartly, not like this Brand fella a whole lot since it was him that was keeping Matt away from her. It had been a week since she last seen him other then a few times when he stopped in the Long Branch.

"Well Miss Kitty I think that three men is enough," Chester said as Kitty's newest girl Linda Hawkins came over and joined them.

Kitty noticed Linda was nervous and thought that introducing her to Chester after a few words of how it work might help ease Chester and Linda's mind. It didn't work cause Chester didn't even seem interested enough to care. When she pointed to the stranger at the bar and told Linda to try to get him to buy her a drink Kitty was soon regretting that when Chester stood up to face Joe Strangler. It took some effort but Kitty was able to get Chester to back down.

"I better go check on Mr. Dillon," Chester said.

"All right Chester," Kitty said knowing that it went without saying if he needed her to come and get her.

She locked up for the night after looking over at the darken jail, feeling her heart break for her stubborn cowboy. She only wished she knew how to help him through this.

****M&K****

It had been five days since Matt made his decision to take off his badge, Kitty was glad that Strangler hadn't been able to goat Matt into a shootout with the way he had been feeling. Yet she was starting to get a little worried too.

"Matt," Kitty said softly as she sat there on the log in what was their special secluded grove.

"Hum," Matt said as he started the fire.

"What are you going to do now that you aren't the marshal," Kitty asked.

"I don't know Kitty," he shrugged, as he looked up at her. She was positively glowing here lately, and she seemed more carefree here lately then normal. But then again he couldn't remember feeling so relax in his life either. It was nice to know that he wasn't going to get called away from her. He was going to spend a whole day with her and not once get interrupted.

****M&K****

"Warm up the frying pan, I got them all cleaned and ready to go." He said laying the freshly cleaned fishes out on the burlap sack.

"That sure didn't take you long," Kitty said, wondering if now would be a good time to tell Matt what she had been thinking.

"I'm a devil when it comes to cleaning fish." Matt chuckled lightly.

Kitty knew a few other things he was the devil at but didn't think they would help aide her in her case. "Aw they sure are beauties aren't they," she said

"Aren't they, and they're going to look even better when we get them in that frying pan. Look you fry 'em I did my job," he teased as he cleaned off his knife.

"Aw that's just want I love, a man that needs waiting on. Maybe you'd like a cup of coffee to keep you wake while you watch me cook dinner," Kitty said sarcastically, all ready knowing that as soon as she started to fry the fish he'd go over to spot close to the tree and take a nap. But they had come to an agreement a long time ago. Matt would never tell a sole that she knew how to cook and she'd cook for their special dinners togethers.

"Fine as long as it's good and hot," he said standing to his full height as he stretched before he fixed the sage fern that was growing against the fallen log creating a make shift soft little pillow as he stretched out.

Kitty shook her head as she watched him kneeling down by the fire, fixing him a cup of coffee. She knew it would probably soon be forgotten after he took a couple sip, but it was just part of getting Matt Dillon to herself.

"Well if it's not exactly right Matt, I want you to let me know and I'll fix it for ya." She said as she moved over to where he was all stretched out.

"Thanks," he said taking the cup from her smiling at her.

"Can I get ya a pillow," she teased.

"No I'm fine," Matt said smiling back at her loving how she was trying to be sarcastic but it wasn't working, because he always like where this little game of house wife led to after she got tired of trying to prove her point not that he minded that part very much either.

"Good," Kitty said smiling mischievous at him. "Is that all right," she said pointing to the coffee.

"Just right," he said trying hard not to laugh or pull her down into his arms and love her right there.

"Fine," Kitty said moving over to start cooking the fish after hearing the low grumbling of his stomach, knowing he would let her keep up the act of a dutiful wife all day if she wanted. It was just broaching the subject out aloud that concerned her.

"You know Matt, I'm worried," Kitty said keeping her back firmly in place.

"What about," Matt asked sitting the coffee cup down in the mossy grass. There was nothing for her to be worried about anymore, that he knew of.

"Well you're getting so lazy you're libel to starve to death before you get yourself a job," she said hoping he'd give her the opening she had been waiting on all day.

"Don't worry about me this is the kind of life I like," Matt said resting his head on his arms, pulling his shirt taunt against his chest knowing the fish would be forgotten here in a few minutes, he saw her lick her lips as she turned her attention back to getting the skillet ready to cook the fish. It wasn't exactly the reaction he was looking for, but he could tell there was something on her mind.

Kitty looked up in time hear a horse neighing and seeing Chester coming their way. "Matt," she said looking back at the half asleep big cowboy stretched out comfortably. "What's he doing out here," she said knowing that would wake him.

Matt stood up and walked over towards her just as Chester rode into the camp and dismounted.

"Miss Kitty," he said tipping his hat politely.

"Hello Chester," she said taking a deep breath, noticing Chester was wearing Matt's gun belt.

"What's that for," Matt said pointing to the gun belt.

"For you," Chester said unbuckling the gun belt.

"What do you mean," Matt asked not taking the gun that Chester was offering to him.

"Joe Strangler's back, he came back this morning," Chester said informing them.

"Well does he know about that deputy taking Brand back to Wichita for trial?" Matt asked firmly.

"Yeah," Chester said, "but that's ain't what matters," Chester said pointedly.

"But Chester I'm not interested in Strangler anymore I don't care about him."

"Mr. Dillon I don't think you understand," Chester said a little brokenly.

"Understand what," Matt said evenly.

"He came into the Long Branch and he insulted one of the girls, when she slapped him well he shot her." Chester stated in a choked up voice.

"Which girl Chester," Kitty demanded not liking that one of her girls got shot but wanting to know…needing to know who it was.

"Well it was that nice one, the one that he was so mean to before." Chester said looking at her a little nervous.

"Lind Hawkins," Kitty said softly, _she was nothing more then a child. She barely knew her way round the drunken cow hands that filled up the Long Branch. What if I had been there, I can't think about that right now. _

"And nobody dared to stand up to him nobody, so I got one of the horses out at the hitch rail and I come for you." Chester said looking straight at Matt.

"I'm not marshal, anymore Chester I quit." Matt said as if he was reminding a small child.

"That don't matter," Chester said knowing that it didn't matter whether Matt Dillon wore a badge or not he knew it was wrong.

"That's girl dead I can't help her now," Matt said unemotionally not missing the look Kitty flashed him.

"Oh Mr. Dillon, you can't let him get by with this you just can't," Chester rattled out brokenly through a well of emotion that he was trying hard to suppress.

"I told you Chester I told you I'm through with fighting and killing," Matt said harshly.

"Mr. Dillon you're the only one in Dodge that can stand up against him and you know it," Chester said pointedly.

"Maybe so, but I'm still not going to do it," Matt said stubbornly, as he weighted his choice in his head mentally. He needed a job but he wasn't a hired gunman either. He hated killing people; he hated the cold blooded murder of it all being justified by doing his duty. Matt enjoyed the stress free day of not wearing his badge even if he was at a lost as to what he was going to do next with his life. He liked spending time with Kitty and not having to worry about getting called away during supper or woke up in the middle of the night by Chester because of some emergency that needed his attention. Yet here was Chester trying to pull him right back into being a marshal and he was through with it all.

"Mr. Dillon I've been thinking a whole lot about this and there is just something you been forgetting," Chester said staring at Matt's ridged back.

"That so," Matt said turning his head slightly looking at Chester through the corner of his eye.

"Yeah that's so," Chester declared. "It's men like Strangler and Brand cause they gotta be stopped that's all, they gotta be. I'd do it if I could but I can't. I just ain't good enough, most men ain't but you are." Chester pointed out heatedly just getting started. "It's too bad for you that you are but that's the way it is and there ain't a thing in the world you can do about it. Not now it's too late Mr. Dillon it's way too late." Chester said raggedly.

Kitty stared at the gun belt knowing what Chester said was the truth but that didn't mean she had to like it. But it was too late for Matt to change. These past five days he might not have been the Marshal any longer but he still made his rounds around town like always. He still broke up a few fights, and he still continued to rein over his town. He just acted like he was on vacation for the past five days, but he just couldn't let go of his badge just yet.

Matt looked at her asking her what she thought and all she could do was roll her eyes towards the gun belt telling him to take it and go stop Strangler. Kitty walked over to where his hat was and grabbed it up and handed to him.

"You'll help Kitty take the fish back huh," Matt said as he took the belt from Chester strapping it on in its rightful spot.

****M&K****

Chester helped Kitty back to Dodge, and they rode back in a silence just in time to witness the end of the shootout. Matt was standing over Strangler as Doc checked him out but it was too late. Kitty stood there in front of the jail watching Matt walk over towards her ramrod straight. He didn't even say a word as he walked into the jail and out through the back door. Chester started to go into the jail but Doc stopped him with the suggestion of buying him a drink. Kitty told them to go have one on the house as the crowd started to thin out. She couldn't help it as she walked into the jail and out back watching Matt take his aggression out on the wood pile.

She didn't say anything as she watched the muscles in his back flex and release as he chopped the wood. She just stood there leaning against the door watching him. After a while she couldn't stand the silence anymore or listen to the sound of wood splintering anymore.

"Matt," Kitty said softly.

"Just leave it alone Kitty," Matt said putting another cord of wood on the chopping block before he swung the ax down against it.

"Matt," Kitty said walking over to him as he bent to get another piece. She ran her hand lightly up his back feeling the corded muscles bunch and twitch at her touch.

"Why now, why me," Matt gritted out turning to look at her.

"I don't know Matt, but Chester is right you are the best man for the job." Kitty said.

"No I'm not Kitty, I'm tired of the killing," Matt grumbled.

"I know you are, and I'm sorry about that but if not you than who," Kitty asked simply. "You heard what Chester said. There wasn't a single man that was going to stand up to Strangler because either they were too scared or wasn't fast enough or they just didn't care because Linda was a saloon girl. Linda was only sixteen years old, she lost both her parents and she had nothing left so I gave her a job. You and I both know that just because she worked in a saloon doesn't mean she was a bad girl." Kitty said firmly holding his arm. "You care about people being treated fairly outside and inside the law, Matt and I can't think of a better lawman then that. You don't judge people what they are you judge them by who they are that makes the difference." Kitty said looking at him.

"I guess," Matt said putting the ax back in the chopping block. "Come on I'll buy you a drink," Matt said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and heading inside the jail.

"No you won't either," Kitty said patting his chest. "You go on over to the telegraph office and send that telegram to Washington, I'll meet you over at the Long Branch later," Kitty said raising up to kiss his cheek.

"All right," Matt said watching her walk to the door leaving it open. He watched her walk past the window before he dug in his pocket for the ring, going over to the safe he knelt down putting the ring back in the little drawl string bag, unaware that Kitty was watching from the window.

She stood there frozen as she saw the ring in between his fingers and cursed Strangler for ruining it for them, but she couldn't take back the words she had just said either because they were the truth. She was just going to have to make that mule headed marshal see things differently.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply. **_

_**A/N: TV episode Kitty Caught**_

_**Chapter 21**_

It was late October, and the weather was just starting to turn cooler but not cool enough for Kitty to miss out on her morning ride after breakfast. Kitty saw Matt walked in the street heading somewhere when he called out to her.

"Hello Kitty," he called out noticing how she moved towards him.

"Hello Matt," she smiled as she stared down at him.

"You're up early this mornin'," he said patting her mare's neck.

"I went to bed early, I'm gonna have some breakfast then I'm gonna for a ride."

"Where ya gonna eat?" he asked looking up at her.

"Delmonico's I hear they got some eggs that aren't water glassed." Kitty teased lightly. Knowing Matt listened to her prattle about the different chefs at Delmonico not knowing how to find their way out of a burlap sack sometimes.

"Well I'll go along with ya, if you like," Matt said knowing she wasn't going to pass it up.

"I'd like it fine," Kitty said moving to dismount.

"Let me give you a hand," Matt said just loving the thought of lifting her down, so she could slid lovingly down his body.

Kitty reached out and grabbed his shoulders as he hefted her up with ease only to pull her close and let her slid down the length of him. "Matt," she whispered in his ear as he let go of her waist.

"Oh, I got to stop over at Bodkin's bank. Why don't you go on ahead." he said almost forgetting for a moment what he had been about to do.

"Well how long you gonna be," Kitty asked.

"Oh just a couple of minutes," Matt said looking at her disappointed face at the mention of her going on a head.

"Well then I'll go along with ya," Kitty said not minding the delay.

"All right fine," Matt said smiling broadly as he cupped her elbow and started to walk with her towards Bodkins Bank leading her mare. "Chester made it back this morning," Matt said casually.

"Oh," Kitty said arching her brow.

"Yeah," Matt said as he started to tie up her horse.

"No wonder you're so happy." Kitty said granting him a bright warm loving smile.

"Yeah," Matt said moving to the side and letting her walk in front of him, before he waited to talk to the teller.

Matt walked into the office to talk to Mr. Bodkin about hiring a couple of guards while Kitty sat out in the lobby waiting on him. She was sitting there waiting for Matt to hurry up when two men walked in; the shortest of two grabbed her up roughly in front of him. He pressed the cold metal of his gun barrel into her back.

"Fill up those sacks and no tricks," the shorter of the two men said firmly in an icy tone that sent chills down her spine.

"What do I care if you kill a whore," the teller said frankly.

The man that was holding Kitty quickly shifted his gun towards the teller and shot him in a blink of an eye before turning the gun back to Kitty. She felt sorry for the new teller, having being killed like that, but it was a justifiable too. It shouldn't have matter to him if she was a whore or not she was the one with gun pressed in her back. And she was still a lady.

"Anybody else in here," the man asked pressing the gun back in her back.

"I don't think so," Kitty lied easily enough, as she looked out the corner of her eye towards the office, hoping that they didn't catch the movement. She knew there was no way Matt hadn't heard the shot.

As soon as the gunshot echoed in the room Matt was on his feet peering through the window behind the curtain, his heart quickened in his chest, at the sight of Kitty standing in front of one gruff looking man, with a gun in her back. _Think Matt, you can't let anything happen to her, think. _He could see the fear sense of panic in Kitty's eyes as she hugged herself protectively. Matt noticed a gun barrel out of the corner of his eyes, coming closer towards the closed door from Mr. Bodkin. "Put that gun down and get back out of the way." Matt ordered tersely.

"They're robbing my bank, shoot 'em," Bodkin said firmly.

"Don't be a fool, Kitty's out there and they got a gun pointed right at her back," Matt said almost daring Bodkin to say something about it but for once the banker kept his mouth shut. _Think Matt, you only got a few short minutes to come up with something, or they are going to use Kitty as a hostage to get out of town. He couldn't let that happen. "I won't let anything happen to you if I can try and stop it Matt," her words were echoing in his mind. He fully understood what she meant by those words but he felt the same way towards her. _

"Well can't we do anything," Bodkins said.

"Yeah put it down," Matt said pointing to the gun that Bodkin still held tightly in his hands "All right now get your hands up and follow me," Matt ordered reaching for the knob.

"Of all the…" Bodkin started only to stop short of the glare in Matt's eye.

"Come on," Matt barked out harshly, not giving Bodkin a chance to say anything as he opened the door.

"Come on out, you try anything she dies," the man that held Kitty said with a flick of his wrist as he aimed the gun at them only to jam it back in Kitty's ribs. "Billy get around there and start filling the sack," the leader of the two barked out roughly.

"All right," the second man named Billy said a little timidly.

"I thought so, I caught the marshal himself." The leader sneered out mockingly.

"Matt," Kitty said softly, seeing the look in his eye.

"It's all right Kitty," he said trying to reassure her with his voice. _I'm not going to let anything happen to you. _

"Shut up, unbuckle that belt," he ordered.

Matt reached for his gun belt with his right hand, _maybe he could throw it at him and shoot him before he had time to shoot Kitty,_ he thought silently.

"With your left hand, easy like and keep the other one in the air," the leader said not giving Matt a chance, "throw it over here," he said after Matt had it in his hand, still debating if he could throw it at the man with the gun in Kitty's back.

"On the floor marshal," Billy said from behind the counter with his gun aimed at Kitty as well.

There was no way Matt could do what he thought if they both had their guns on Kitty, he was good but he couldn't get them both without getting Kitty hurt or possibly killed in the process.

"You can put your hands down now," the leader said as he kept his eye on Kitty as he bent down and picked up Matt's gun tucking it in the waist band of his jeans.

"Jed Gunter, huh" Matt said hoping to gain some ground with the bank robber.

"So it is him," Mr. Bodkin said.

"How did you know my name," Gunter asked questionably.

"It doesn't' matter I got a proposition for you Gunter," Matt said looking at Kitty and meeting her eyes as his lips pressed into a grim line.

"I'll kill her, you try anything," Gunter said poking the gun

"I'm not going to try anything, take your money I'll ride along with ya. Nobody'll try to stop you that way," Matt said going over his proposition with Gunter unaffected.

"No Matt," Kitty cried out in alarm not liking his plan one bit. _I can't let you sacrifice your life for mine. _

"Never mind Kitty," Matt said firmly. _I can't let you sacrifice you're life for mine, no matter what. I won't let you die for me. _"Look if I'm along with ya, nobody will try to stop ya, you can get away easy," Matt said trying to show the good points of taking him along instead of Kitty. Hoping Hunter bought him being the bigger prize.

"We'll be followed." Gunter said giving it some thought.

"Take me as far as you want," Matt said. _I don't care how far we go as long as you don't take her. _

"I got a better idea marshal, we're takin' this…. This Kitty," Gunter said feeling out the marshal the best way he could.

"Don't that Günter," Matt said in firm even voice that held an edge to it.

"Of course I'll do it, I'll tell ya something first sign of being us chase, who ever it is will find her laying in the trail freshly killed." Gunter said giving Matt a leering smile.

"Don't take her," Matt spoke with an under current of rock. His face was like stone, thin lined lips were set in a grim straight line. He clenched his teeth together tightly in anguish as he tried to control his temper that Gunter was causing.

"It's up to you what happens, marshal, and if you don't think I'll do it, I'll tell you something else; the first person I ever killed was a woman. I'd hate to loose such a pretty girl." Gunter goaded.

_You kill her Gunter and I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. _Matt raged in his mind.

"It's all right Matt," Kitty said knowing what he was thinking and feeling with a look, she also knew he wasn't going to let anything happen to her if he could help it. But this was one thing he couldn't help.

"Come on Jed I got the money," Billy said anxiously.

"You just stay right there, I guess nobody hear me kill the cashier, or the meager the citizens aren't too brave, just don't' anybody run out and tell 'em. Marshal I promise you one thing I'll do with your gun," Gunter said pushing Kitty out the door.

****M&K****

Matt waited in his office loading is rifle while Chester got their trail gear together. He wanted Gunter to have plenty of a lead on them that way they could follow with out the risk of getting Kitty hurt. With one last retorting remark to Doc, Matt left. "We may be gone a long time Doc," Matt said, knowing full well Doc knew he wouldn't rest until he either had Kitty back in Dodge or Gunter's head. They found the cowboy on the trail that Gunter had shot. At least they knew where they were heading. A cabin up on Cross Creek, Matt refused to think about what might happened at night in the cabin. He wasn't going to think about it.

****M&K****

They traveled all through the day and into the darkness, when they made the cabin the cowboy had told them about. She could barely stand when Jed helped her dismounted from her mare and despite herself she fell into his arms. She was miserable and exhausted. Her head hurt and her thighs hurts, and her body seemed alive with agony. She was hungry and weakened from the day's travel. All she could do now was wait miserably for to Matt arrive.

****M&K****

Matt rode up to where they saw the smoke he didn't dare ride any closer than what he was, so he dismounted and walked up a little closer on foot. He saw the horses and noticed Kitty's mare grazing in the make shift paddock. He turned around towards Buck and headed back to where he left Chester waiting.

"Did you find anything Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked as Matt rode up behind him.

"There's house up there, we better go the rest of the way on foot," Matt said dismounting and tethering Buck to a tree.

"Well are they there did you see 'em." Chester persisted.

"Well four horse staked out back it's gotta be them." Matt declared what he already knew to be true.

"Why don't we sneak up to a winda and poke a gun through it or something," Chester said rashly.

"Cause I got more faith in Jed Gunter," Matt said pulling his rifle from the scabbard.

"What ya mean more faith him," Chester asked clearly puzzled by Matt's line of thinking.

"He said he was going to kill Kitty didn't he; he'll do without thinking twice." Matt said firmly. "Come on," Matt said moving towards the cabin. He was going to have to wait to save Kitty he didn't dare risk rushing them tonight.

_****M&K****_

Kitty sat there as they made camp in the run down cabin. She wondered what Matt was thinking, what he was feeling, although she had a pretty good idea. He had to hate how this turned out. She could only despise herself for her stupidity of not fully understanding what Matt had been warning her about all this time, but thinking she could change his mind about it. There was no way she was going to change his mind about this now.

Kitty played over the last few hours in her head. Coming to understanding what Matt had been trying to warn her about? He didn't want her in this sort of situation, knowing it was libel to happen if anyone found out what she meant to him. He would be helpless in trying to protect her like he was this morning. It would be worse if he they had a child, he would blame himself if anything happened to their child, and her.

She had to bite her tongue, and keep her head, just at least until Matt came. And he would come sure as the setting of the sun, he'd come after her. She had no doubt that Jed Gunter would kill her. No he would kill her and feel glorified in doing so. She lowered her head, fighting the wash of tears that threatened to cascade from her eyes. She loved Matt Dillon but she had been too proud to tell him about her thoughts hear lately. She prayed that she would get a chance to tell Matt knowing that she'd never be able to change his mind, because he had been right. But at least he would know.

Kitty thought about what would have happened if she had a child and was taken what if they had left her and took the child. No in her mind Matt was right, she could handle the risk that came with his job. But did she have the right to put a child through those same risks? Was it worth accepting Matt's terms and denying them a family and a life because of those risks? The better question was could she live with that decision?

"Ain't nobody going to follow us is there kitty," Gunter said looking at her, as she sat up a little taller.

"Somebody gonna catch up with you sooner or later," Kitty muttered.

"But not the marshal, he won't get me he don't wanna see you killed Kitty, he's smart he knows I'll do it," Jed bragged.

"Do you always hide behind a woman?" Kitty goaded him.

"I'm not sure I like that," Jed said roughly grabbing her arm in a twisting wincing vice grip.

"Not if you any kind of man at all," Kitty said attacking his manhood.

"You still need fetching up don't ya," Jed grounded out looking at her.

_You try it buster and I'll claw your eyes out. You aren't going to scare me, I've dealt with far worse men then you could ever be I don't buck that easily. _

"If you were mine, you'd never have to work. I'm rich I'm going to California Kitty; it's real nice out there." Jed said hinting at what he wanted.

"You're still nothing but a killer, a cheap rotten killer," Kitty said with an even voice.

"I'm the most man you ever met and you know it." Jed chuckled lightly.

When Billy sat a plate of stew down in front of her. Only to deny her, not that it shocked her very much. She figured that Jed would be low enough to think it would humble her. Well it wouldn't be the first time she went hungry in her life time and she was sure it wouldn't be the last either.

"Hungry Kitty? I said are you hungry Kitty," Jed asked with a sneer trying to break her.

"No," Kitty shot out as she moved away from the table.

"That's good because you ain't going to get coffee not unless you decided to be more friendly like, it's going to be a long night." Jed sneered.

Kitty stared out the window, as they ate. Her pride was going to sustain her tonight. She was starving and knew she needed to keep her strength up, but she couldn't. She just couldn't bring herself to swallow her pride and act more friendly like to the likes of Jed and Billy Gunter. She just couldn't do it.

****M&K****

Matt and Chester found some good cover in cropping of rocks with a straight sight of the front door and horses off to the side.

"We just gonna stay here and do nothing," Chester asked in his boyish tone.

"We don't have much choice Chester," Matt reminded him softly.

"Yeah I guess I keep forgetting that," Chester admitted softly.

"I just hope they wait until morning." Matt said keeping his eyes firmly on the front door.

"Why what difference will make?" Chester not seeing the obvious answer.

"We'll have a better chance at them then," Matt said pointedly. _And a better chance at not hitting Kitty._

"Well yeah I know but…" Chester trailed off looking at Matt carefully

"But what," Matt asked sharply.

"Mr. Dillon I just hate the thought of knowing that Miss Kitty is in there with them two, all night." Chester said.

_Chester, stop reminding me. I don't want to think about that. I've done thought about it and I don't want to be reminded of it. _"If they do anything to her by… I'll tear their throats," Matt said bitterly.

****M&K****

It took every ounce of strength in Matt not to rush that cabin when he heard Kitty scream out "Stop it," he had heard her. But he couldn't stop it, if he wanted to get her out alive. And he wanted her alive, no matter what happened in that cabin. He wanted her. It was as complicated and as simple as that. He wanted her…he loved her, regardless of everything. Why hadn't he ever told her that? Why hadn't he told her more often that he loved her? He was scared to death to tell her, he admitted to himself. He was scared that if he told her the truth he'd end up worse then what he already was with her, although, he didn't see that as being a bad thing. Kitty was different from everyone else she wasn't some piece of glass that was going to shatter and break. She was strong and defiant and very independent of herself. She was a pillar of strength that he could go to, when he needed trust and understanding. Why didn't he ever tell her he loved her more often, now it might be too late. But if it wasn't he was going to tell her more often he swore.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there before the fire trying to warm her weary body when Billy Gunter tried to touch her, she jerked away from his unwanted touch. Then she watched horrified as Jed pulled a gun on his brother threatening to shoot him in cold blood just as he would the next man. She couldn't believe her ears, but then she had Jed Gunter pegs as a heartless no account killer bank robber anyways.

"He's a good boy he don't mean no harm, he just gets out of hand every once in a while," Jed said walking over towards her after he had just watched his brother go to bed, with the promise to shoot Kitty too.

"Yeah," Kitty muttered dryly.

"Why you're talking, now that's better," Jed muttered with a smug smile on his face. "What have you been thinking about Kitty that marshal?" he asked with a smirk.

_You don't want to know what I've been thinking about. Yes I've been thinking about Matt and I've also been thinking about a child that isn't even thought of yet and how right he was. But you wouldn't understand the meaning of the word sacrifice let alone what it meant. You probably haven't had to sacrifice anything a day of your life._

"He ain't nowhere around here he's too smart. But you ain't smart, there's still some stew left and some coffee…" He trailed off holding his cup down towards her. "How bout it Kitty you want some coffee," he said offering her the cup in his hand.

Kitty took the cup and looked at it with longing in her eyes, before she tossed the hot coffee in his face. Jed jerked her up roughly by her arm and pointed the gun in her face.

"You're not gonna shoot me I stand between you and the law remember." Kitty said knowing he would shoot her if her life wasn't the only thing standing between him and a jail cell or a bullet.

"I could still fetch you up good," Jed said roughly as he squeezed her arm tightly in his grip.

"You just try it mister, and I'll scratch your eyes out." Kitty said. _You'll have to squeeze my arm a lot harder than that in order to get me to cry out. You're forgetting I work in a saloon, I'm used to dealing with drunken trail hands and even rougher buffalo hunters, that wouldn't' know how to treat a woman if their life depended on it._

_****M&K****_

Matt listened patiently all night for a scream or another shout out but he heard nothing other then the coyotes howling in the distance and the occasion screech owl. He sat there on his haunches ready to rush to Kitty's aide if she screamed out once more, not caring what it might do to either or them. He was sitting there praying in the early morning light when Chester started to whimper and twist around noisily. "Chester, stop dreaming," Matt said with a hand on his shoulder firmly shaking him awake.

"Oh yeah" Chester groaned out as the realization the situation came flooding back to his mind.

"Stay down and don't make any noise," Matt said looking towards the cabin in hopes they hadn't heard Chester.

"Nothing happen yet," Chester asked rolling over on to his side to look at the cabin.

"No," Matt said prepping his rifle just in case.

"They got a fire going they must be cooking breakfast," Chester muttered.

"Yeah," Matt agreed seeing the smoke coming out of the chimney.

"Well at least miss kitty's going to get something to eat. Mr. Dillon you think she's all right?"

"She'd better be," Matt said in warning. "Don't move," he said noticing the front door opening up. _Well Kitty looks all right, she doesn't look as if she has been harmed in anyway other then being drug across the prairie. _

"What are we going to do Mr. Dillon?"

"We're going to kill 'em Chester," Matt said firmly getting his rifle ready to fire.

"You mean from here just shoot 'em in cold blood," Chester asked doubtful that Matt could mean such a thing.

"How do you wanna do it?" Matt said pointing out the obvious with those simple words. _If we don't shoot them down they will kill Kitty and that's not going to happen. _

"Shoot 'em," Chester said understanding far more from the look in Matt's eyes then his words. Matt Dillon's eyes told the story of the fear, determination and even showed the love he had for Kitty in their clear blue depths.

"You take the one on the left I'll take Jed." Matt said concealing his eyes from Chester as he took over as the Marshal of Dodge once again.

"Mr. Dillon I can't use this shot gun, not from this far away." Chester pointed out clearly.

"That's right I'm not thinking," Matt said berating himself for a second "All right I'll have to take both of them, I'll take Jed first then his brother," He said as if he was playing Chester a game of pool down at Hank's billiards.

****M&K****

"All right let's go around the back," Jed said, shoving Kitty in front of him and off the porch.

It was the opening Matt had been waiting for, not thinking of calling out as he aimed carefully and fired. The propelling bullet was enough to spin Jed around and face his brother. Matt saw Kitty moved quickly up against the wall of the cabin as Billy Gunter drew his colt looking around wildly before he started to aim his colt at Kitty. Matt fired again dropping him where he stood in the covering of the porch.

Matt was on his feet quickly hurrying towards Kitty when he saw Jed moving on his belly to grab Matt's colt that had been thrown from his body, to aim at Kitty. Matt fired again with out a second breath as he hurried down towards Kitty.

Kitty was leaning up against the cabin, shaking like a leaf. "Oh Matt," she cried out raspy as she clung to him. "Are they dead," she asked her head began to swim dizzily.

"Yeah their dead Kitty," Matt said as he held her up looking at her pale features.

"Oh," Kitty swooned for the first time in her life.

Matt threw his rifle down behind them not carrying where it landed, knowing Chester had done checked on the bodies. As Kitty fainted he swept her up in his big strong arms holding her, tight against his chest as he turned around.

"Oh forever more Mr. Dillon you think she's all right," Chester ask seeing Matt holding Kitty tenderly in his arms.

"Well I think she just fainted, Chester. Let's get her inside and find her something to eat. I got an idea they didn't feed her anything at all." Matt said never taking his eyes off Kitty.

****M&K****

Matt laid her down on the thin tick cot in the back of the cabin. As he studied Kitty's drawn face, while Chester hurried around to try and find her something to eat. Matt sat there beside Kitty. He had never known her to be some shrinking violet and prone to fainting spells, she scared him half out of his wits. Until he thought a little more about as he started to wipe her face with his soaked bandana.

Kitty started to groan a little as the smells of coffee started to waffle under her nose. She opened her startling blue eyes in time to see Matt looking tenderly down at her. "What happened?" she groaned a little.

"You fainted," Matt said softly looking at her.

"I fainted," Kitty asked a little doubtful but she had never known Matt to lie.

"There's coffee ready. Chester got the makings of breakfast going." Matt said looking at her.

"Coffee," Kitty moaned in pure pleasure as she sat up on the edge of the cot beside Matt the best she could.

"Kitty," Matt said grabbing her shoulders to settle her as she started to sway.

"I'm all right Matt; I just haven't eaten since two nights ago." Kitty said. "That must have been why I fainted."

"I thought as much," Matt said looking at her. "Come on I'll help you to the table," he said wrapping an arm around her waist as he helped her move over towards the table.

****M&K****

Kitty sat in the chair in her room looking at a very crossed Matt Dillon. "Matt, I'm fine, I told you I just fainted from the lack of food," Kitty said thinking that was the only explanation to why she fainted.

"Kitty, now you're being stubborn I want you to at least let Doc check you out."

"No," Kitty cried out with zealous. "I told you they didn't do anything. I'm fine Matt, honestly."

"I still wish you'd let Doc take a look at you," Matt said. "I thought you liked Doc," he said trying a different tack with her being so hard headed.

"I do like Doc, and so do you but that don't mean I'm going to let Doc check me out when there is nothing wrong with me. And you don't have any room to talk considering you didn't even want him taking a look at that crease you got on your arm."

"Now Kitty," he said pointing his hat at her. "That was different Doc wasn't in town when it happened."

"Admit Matt Dillon you don't like Doc poking and prodding at you when there is nothing wrong with you." Kitty said with a faint smile on her lips.

"Oh I give up," he sighed heavily. "All right don't have Doc take a look at you, but if you faint again or I see you are acting differently I'm personally going to throw you over my shoulder and haul you up to Doc's office."

"All right Marshal," Kitty said smiling, as he walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later," Matt said softly as he opened the door and left her sitting there.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: No episode this time just some fun.**_

_**Chapter 22**_

The wind blew against the windows, in a decrescendo that gave it the music howling. The ground was alabaster in a powdery splendor. The sky was darkening as the snow fell in dancing flurries. Front Street was the quietest she had ever seen it, as she watched for him. It wasn't even noon yet but it looked as if later than that. She loved the winter; it gave her more time to spend with Matt. The flames flickered and danced in the hearth, casting the room in soft orange glow.

He had organized the town to get prepared for this snow storm, making sure the ones that couldn't take care of themselves were taken care of. He made sure that the widows had enough fire wood chopped, and they were taken care of, the jail was full and his room over at the Dodge House was other wise occupied. But that was just like her big cowboy, tough as steel but a heart as big as any she had ever known, making sure every one had a warm place to wait out this storm. Then when he heard about little Timmy Johnson, who had went out to play and nobody could find him he went out looking for him. She knew he would stay out until he found the boy dead or alive, and the way the weather's been here lately, Kitty was worried that Matt would find the boy frozen to death. She hoped that wasn't going to be the case, as she moved over towards the pot of coffee and fixed her a cup as she sat down in her chair.

****M&K****

The wind howled and bit at his face, he pulled hit hat lower and pulled up the color of his jacket holding it tight together. He could barely see as the flurry of snowflakes dance and sway as the bitter wind swirled them around in front of him. He froze clear through to the bone, and he was looking forward to a nice warm bed, hot meal, and a steaming cup of coffee. Four days out in this storm was enough for any man to handle, but if he hadn't found little Timmy Johnson, yesterday evening he would still be out looking for him. That was the only good thing Matt Dillon could think of that snow was good for, tracking.

He should have taken the Johnson's on their invite to ride out the storm there. No he wanted to get back to Dodge, to Kitty. He was tired he hadn't stopped to rest for three days, he just kept riding.

Finally he could see the glowing of the lamp on the second floor window. Front Street was dead when he rode in. He wanted to see Kitty but before he could do that he had to check on a few things.

Matt put Buck in his stall rubbing him down with straw before he walked over to the jail. The jail was warm; Chester was asleep on the cot in the office with Ed sleeping on the cot beside him. Matt checked the holding cells, which were full of some of the local drunks that didn't have a decent shelter to ward off the storm in. He added a few more logs to the fire, before grabbed his saddle bags and the office ledger before he headed on down the boardwalk checking windows and locks before he walked to the back door of the Long Branch.

****M&K****

The Long Branch was empty as she slowly crept towards the stairs. She saw the soft glow of a lamp on the nice neat clean bar, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. She could see the chairs piled up on the round tables. She hadn't heard a sound of breaking glass or the doors being kicked opened. In fact the big doors were still closed and locked. Maybe Sam had forgotten something and slipped in the back door.

Then she saw the big shadow spread across the floor in front of the light. He moved softly as he put a chair down on the floor. She heard the scraping of the wood as he pulled it up closer. Who was down there she still didn't know. Then she smelled something that smelled like bacon, or ham. She moved slowly down in the shadows trying to catch sight of the man that eating at one of the back tables. She froze when she could see the face. "Matthew Dillon, you scared the daylights out of me." Kitty said lowering the colt she was carrying as she hurried on down the stairs, moving towards the table where he sat eating some bacon and eggs.

"Sorry, honey," he said slowly taking a bit out of his eggs.

"Do you know how close I came to pulling the trigger on this hear thing." she said laying the colt on the table. "If I hadn't recognized you I could have shot you." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Honey, hopefully you know me by now." Matt teased as he used a slice of bread to mop up the yoke of his egg.

"I didn't think you were going to be back for another couple of days." Kitty said sitting down beside him. "I take it you found the Johnson boy," she murmured crossing her arms on the table. _Of course he found the boy, or he wouldn't be back here scaring you half to death, and eating breakfast._

"Yeah I found him the second day out. He's a smart little boy, but I don't think he'll be doing that again any time soon. " Matt said taking another bite full.

"What's that for?" Kitty said fingering the ledger sitting in front of her.

"I brought the office ledger over to do while I'm snowed in here." he said simply.

"I could think of something better for you to do then the books."

"I'm sure you could darlin' but we'd have to catch our breath sometime," he teased mischievously.

"Oh, you're funny," Kitty said sarcastically.

"Let me finish my breakfast and I'll prove you wrong." Matt teased taking a sip of coffee watching the blush creep up to her cheeks.

Kitty sat there at the table working on her books, she turned to look at the sleeping cowboy who was stretched out on the sofa, sound asleep. He was exhausted, after four days of being up and working he was entitled to a little sleep. She couldn't help but smile as she moved over towards the pot of coffee and fixed her another cup.

Matt groaned as he sat up on the edge of the couch, "Fix me one of those would ya," he groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face before scratching his head. "It still snowing," he asked not bothering to look out the window, as she handed the cup of coffee over to him.

"No it stopped about an hour ago." Kitty said, watching him rub the back of his neck. "Neck stiff," she asked.

"Yeah, this thing isn't made to fall asleep on," Matt grumbled.

Kitty moved around behind the sofa, "Lean back here," Kitty said pulling on his shoulders until he was sitting back as she started to work on the corded muscles.

"Mmmm," Matt moaned as she kneaded the knots out of his tensed stiff muscles. "That feels good darlin'," he murmured. Kitty kneaded the tense muscles, while Matt drank his coffee. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh about four hours or more," Kitty said.

"I told you, to wake me in a couple hours." Matt grumbled.

"Matt Dillon nothing was going to wake you up out that deep of sleep, I did everything but fire a gun at you."

"I was dead huh," Matt said knowingly.

"Honey, the only time I've ever seen you sleep that dead was when you were sick." Kitty said. "Or Doc gave you something."

Matt grabbed her hand where it rested on his shoulder, "Come here," he said tilting his head back to look up at her face, as she moved slowly around the lounge, sitting down beside him. He sat his cup down on the stand before he turned to look her straight in the face. "I believe I promised to show you how much fun I can be," he said arching his brow.

"Really, I don't remember." Kitty teased him.

"Liar," he said cupping her cheek in his callused hand.

"It's not nice to call a lady a liar," she tweaked.

"So says my mother," Matt tweaked her back before he kissed her, pushing and pulling her half under him as he laid her back against the lounge.

"Um, cowboy don't you think this would be more comfortable in bed." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hold on," Matt said lifting her off the lounge and carrying her over to the bed.

****M&K****

Kitty woke up for the past week feeling nausea, and sleeping with a basin close by wasn't her idea of fun either. She emptied the contents of her stomach for the third time that morning and sank back on the bed.

"I'm going to get Doc," Matt said firmly know how well Kitty was going to like that. But he had been woken up every morning for a week to hear her heaving into the basin.

"No need to call him out in this weather," Kitty said protested.

"I'm getting Doc," Matt said firmly as he tugged on his coat and headed out the door.

Matt climbed the stairs to Doc's office tugging his coat closer as the icy wind started to blow. He stepped into Doc's office to find him just starting to stroke the fire.

"Morning, Matt," Doc said continuing on with his task as the snow covered marshal walked through the door.

"Doc you need to take a look at Kitty," Matt said with concern etching into his voice.

"All right, what's the matter with her," Doc asked as he tugging on his coat and hat before he grabbed his medical bag.

"She's sick Doc," Matt said almost humorously as they started down the stairs and walked up the back stairs towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Kitty's face was blank as a slate as she watched Doc close the door to her bedroom on his way out. She had been ill with what she thought was the flu for the past week and had been ordered by a very concerned Matt Dillon to stay in bed, for he had never known her to be ill for more than a couple days at a time, but never like this. Now as she sat propped up against the pillow, she ran her hands over the coverlet with nervous anticipation at the news that she had just been delivered. A baby? How was that possible? "Oh, don't be such a stupid fool," she breathed. Of course it was possible; it was more than possible. After all, she and Matt had never shied from being benevolent when it came to pleasure in their relationship. In fact, she and Matt were extremely close behind closed doors. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't surprised.

She placed her hand lightly over her stomach thinking about everything. She knew she should be happy that she was carrying Matt's baby, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he wouldn't be happy about it. She knew in her heart that he'd be an excellent father, but she wondered if this would be the one thing to push him over the edge. She felt tears stinging her eyes when she thought about how and when she was going to tell Matt.

She didn't want to put that pressure on Matt when she knew he was already under a lot of stress. Even worse, he'd insist on getting married right away even though he clearly wasn't ready for marriage. She wanted to marry him more than anything, but she wanted him to want to marry her because he was ready start their life together, not just because he's gotten her pregnant.

Kitty laced her fingers over her flat stomach. She knew that once it came she would be overjoyed, but the time that spanned between conceptions and delivery that was something she wasn't looking forward too. Wanting a baby didn't mean that she looked forwards to all the things that came with it. Morning sickness for one. Some man must have named that particular affliction, because any woman who had, delivered a child could tell you that it should be called morning, noon and night sickness. Her figure would be ruined; her normally slender body would bloat and swell till it wasn't worth putting on anything but a wrapper and slippers. And as if that was not enough, she knew right then and there that within a few months time Matt Dillon would resign as acting Marshal of Dodge. Kitty groaned at this last thought and slid down under the covers, bringing her arms up and stretching them above her head.

Her plaguing thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and before she could answer, Matt opened it and stuck his head inside, his face grim set, walking toward her with his self assured stance next to the bed.

"What did Doc say, Kitty?" Matt asked her eagerly before sitting down next to her on the bed. "Is it anything serious?"

"It's nothing serious…I mean, it is serious I suppose…" She turned her eyes to meet Matt, studying his face as his eyebrows came together in confusion. What would he think about being a father? For as long as she'd known him he'd been adamant about being a marshal, with out the responsibilities of a wife and child. _Well he did say he'd marry me if it ever happened, along with resigning his commission,_ she thought and he would do so for his child, and there would be no disputing that now. She could do nothing to stop him, say nothing to persuade him to stay on as Marshal as long as she was carrying his child.

"Kitty?" Matt pulled her out of her thoughts with a slightly impatient voice. "What did Doc say was wrong with you?"

"Oh. He said…well…he said there's—well that is I'm…we're, we're going to have a baby." The words hurriedly slipped out of her mouth and she felt relieved being able to tell Matt, but was nervous about his reaction.

For an extended moment there was only silence in the room, and it pounded in Kitty's ears. _Why won't he say anything?_ His face showed no emotion but his eyes were clouded over with something she hadn't ever seen before.

He was her best friend, the only person who understood her; they shared a bond that she felt with no one else. "Matt, what do you think about this?" she asked nervously with her eyes and watched as he rested one of his large hands on her stomach.

_A baby. His and Kitty's child. _The realization shook him. Being responsible for another being had never been part of Matt's immediate plans and the thought scared him. He hadn't thought about the possibility of Kitty having a baby in a long time. In fact it he hadn't thought about since they talked about precautions. That was the last time he could recall himself thinking about it, and fantasized about them creating a child together.

He knew it was inevitable that Kitty would get pregnant eventually, for they had been anything but chaste for the past three years, and he wouldn't change that anyway. Well he didn't think it was highly possible given certain facts.

He wanted children and he wanted them with Kitty. He wanted a little girl sit up in front of him while he gave her rides on Buck. Or a little boy to teach to ride, as they rode back towards town after fishing in the creek for most of the day.

_She would make a good mother, after all she has the patience of a saint you know that. _Matt couldn't help but picture Kitty with their child and his heart lurched in his chest and started to pound louder. And for what seemed like the hundredth time he wondered what it would be like to have a family.

He had learned so much in life. He could tramp through any wilderness and survive off the land. He could face men willing to slay him for no better reason then a name. But when it came to caring for a child he was at a loss. The thought of spending his life with a woman, having a family, had been utterly terrifying at first. Then Kitty came along and he wanted to spend his life with her, but not as long as he wore the badge, that meant he could be gone at any given time. He'd lived alone, worked alone, been alone most of his adult life. He didn't want ties and responsibilities that came with a family while he was the Marshal of Dodge. It was too much of a gamble to take. Although he gambled everyday with high stakes and risking his own life to keep the peace. It was too much of a risk to in his mind to have a family, but now…..Now he was uncertain.

Now, for the first time, he was forced to seriously consider of having to choose between being Marshal of Dodge and his family; it was almost too much to dwell on.

But a baby…He tried to imagine the child-his child-their child that was growing inside her, before he could stop himself, his gaze had wandered down to her still flat stomach and he suddenly felt emotions that he couldn't quite name them all.

A part of his heart longed to hear himself referred to as Daddy. He found himself hoping that in spite of everything he had a child calling him daddy.

_"We're going to have a baby."_

He drew a sharp breath, torn between frustrated expectation and wonder. Their child, their first child. He was going to be a father. It was an unexpected path, but his mind embraced it willingly, letting delicious surprise fill his chest.

That expectant, soft light in Kitty's eyes, her smile—she was happy for this. And she was waiting for his happiness as well; she had been eager to see his reaction.

_"We're going to have a baby." _Repeated again in his head.

He turned her face around to meet his. She was hauntingly beautiful as she said the words, with the sort of calm, timeless beauty fantasies can sometimes attain. And this moment had the fragile, delicate texture of a fantasy, so much so that he feared it couldn't possibly last, that something, someone would rob him of it, and moved by unfathomable emotions he clutched Kitty to his side.

"Are you happy about this, Kitty ?" he finally asked.

She turned her head away again and nervously placed her small hands on her still flat stomach. Kitty looked around the bright room, trying to collect her sporadic thoughts before turning back to Matt. "Oh I don't know what I feel, Matt. I'm nervous; I don't know anything about caring for children…"

Then she felt his hand under her chin and he turned her face around to meet his. "It's not that, Kitty. We both know that isn't true. What's the real reason?"

"I don't want you... please don't try to do anything foolish like retiring, because I'm carrying your baby." she said fearfully while gripping his arm. "I won't have you doing that, do you understand?"

"Kitty, what is this talk?" Matt responded. "We've all ready talked about that, you got pregnant I was retiring," he said looking at her.

Kitty was frightened at the emotion in his voice. "No," she shook her head, her eyes wide with fear. "I won't let you," Kitty swore venomously.

"Kitty," Matt said. "I'm not going to leave behind a fatherless child Kitty or a widow," He said, his blank mask fallen and she saw the concern written all over his face.

"Matt, look at me," Kitty said cupping his cheek. "I'm not your mother, I have the Long Branch to always fall back on. But I'm not letting you give up being the marshal just because of this," Kitty said. "Look I refuse to let you give up doing the one thing you love doing just because I'm carrying your child Matt Dillon, you hear me."

"I know you're not like my mother, Kitty but…" he couldn't' find a logical way to reason with her about this. He couldn't even rationalize it. But still he couldn't leave behind a widow or a fatherless child. He refused to do so but right now Kitty was just being stubborn and wasn't in any mood to listen to him. He was just going to have to play it out.

****M&K****

Winter quickly turned to spring and with each passing month until May, Kitty was adamant about him not retiring as Marshal. So Matt continued with his job as Kitty started to get a little stomach that she hid well with her clothing. It wasn't noticeable to the untrained eyed but only Doc, Kitty and him knew. Matt tried his best in talking reason with a very stubborn redhead, to no anvil. She even went so far as to refuse to marry him, to make sure he didn't turn in his badge. And God only knew how many times, he was forced to go along with her.

"I don't get it Doc," Matt said as they sat in front of the porch of the jail one night.

"Don't get what," Doc asked as he fiddled with his tooth pick.

"Kitty," Matt said looking over at the crusty old physician. "As much as she says she loves me, you think she would be jumping at the chance for me to hang up my badge and settle down, but it's like she's done changed her mind about everything."

"Oh I don't know about that," Doc said thoroughly amused about the whole situation. "I think she wants to marry you Matt, it's just Kitty knows how much that badge means to you too. This is just her way of making sure you get what you want like always." Doc said thoughtfully after a moment.

"Yeah…well what makes her think I'm not serious about it," Matt grumbled.

"I don't know the fact that you haven't taken off that badge for very long might have something to do with it," Doc said pointedly.

Matt knew he was speaking the truth but he didn't like it how Kitty was still acting towards his whole point of view on the matter. He knew once she started showing the old pen hens were going to start talking and none of the things they were going to say he was going to like. But what could he do, if she was as persistent as she was now when the baby did come.

****M&K****

Kitty crawled into bed that night beside him.

"Ow," Kitty yelped as she did so.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Matt asked concerned sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"The baby." Kitty said smiling. "She moved. She moved Matt." Quickly Matt rested his hand on her stomach. "Come on sweetheart," Kitty encouraged, moving Matt's hand across her stomach.

"Do it for Daddy." Matt said smiling at her as he waited.

"There," Kitty cried with excitement as the baby moved again. "Did you feel it?"

"No," Matt shook his head a little disappointed at not feeling his child moving, as traced his hands across her semi rounded abdomen. He'd never felt a pregnant woman before and the experience was powerful. "What do you think it is?" Matt asked continuing to caress her stomach.

"I don't really think about it I suppose." Kitty admitted taken aback by the question. "Do you?"

"I don't think I have a preference. A boy would be nice but then I think of a girl and that wouldn't be bad either." Matt admitted. "You've gotten big," he commented splaying his hand wide across her middle.

"I hadn't realized." Kitty whipped out sarcastically.

"Does it hurt?" he questioned stilling splaying his large hand over her middle.

"No, not yet, once it's bigger it will hurt more, I suppose. It's mostly just uncomfortable, according to Bess," Kitty said.

"Kitty I hate to bring this up again, but when are you going to marry me," Matt said keeping his hand on her belly.

"Matt, I've told you there is nothing wrong with the way things are now," Kitty said.

"Damn it Kathleen there is too," Matt snapped out swiftly getting out of bed to stare at her.

Kitty noticed that he used her given name, which he only seemed to do here lately when he was losing his temper. "No there isn't Matthew," she snapped back.

"I don't want my child being called a bastard." Matt thundered.

"You mean you don't want your child being called the bastard child of a whore," Kitty snapped back.

"That's not fair Kathleen and you know it. I've never ever once called you a whore and you aren't one and you haven't been for three years." Matt grounded out furiously.

"I never said you did," Kitty cried out. "But that's what people are going to think and you know it," Kitty said. "I can just hear those ole pea hens now, My my look how the Marshal gotten taken in by that woman, she's even got him thinking that child is his," Kitty mocked in a high shrill voice that sound a lot like Mrs. Coleman.

"Oh Kitty," Matt huffed out. "I'm not talking about the Coleman's I don't give a damn what they think, or the rest of Dodge for that matter, but I sure as hell don't want my child growing up hearing it either," Matt said. "You know what it's like," Matt said a little softer.

Kitty sat there with her mouth glued shut. Yeah she knew what it was like and she didn't want it for her child either but she wasn't going to concede either. She couldn't let him resign as Marshal over their child. "Listen to me Matt," Kitty said in a softer tone all the fight going out of her in a whoosh of air. "I understand why you want to get married and your right, but I don't want you giving up being Marshal just because of us either," Kitty said holding up a hand to ward off his protest. "There are a lot of Marshals and sheriffs that have families and still do their job too." Kitty said pointedly. "And besides being a Marshal isn't like being a ranger either. Of course your father had to travel god only knows where because they were just starting out being the law enforcement. Sure you got to go out of town ever now and then but you aren't gone for months at a time either." Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at her and seeing her point. "All right let's compromise," Matt said thoughtfully after a few minutes.

"I'm listening," Kitty said.

"I'll stay on as Marshal, and you continue to work here at the Long Branch but we get married?" Matt said questionably.

"I can live with that," Kitty said smiling at him.

****M&K****

The next day they were married with only Sam and his wife, Chester and Doc in attendance. They had agreed that it wasn't anybody else's business knowing what they were doing. Matt still wasn't sure how he felt about it all but Kitty had made a very valid point. But then so had he. He knew they weren't going to be able to keep it a secret for long but he would worry about that when the time came.

****M&K****

The months flew by and with it Kitty got a little bigger. It was late at night and Matt had just got into bed to try and get some sleep when he heard her.

"Matt?" Kitty called quietly. "Matt?"

"Hum?"

"Give me your hand."

Obediently, Matt turned over and gave her his hand, she propped herself up and rested his hand on her stomach. And as if by command the baby kicked.

Matt shocked shot up and looked at Kitty. "Is that the baby?" he asked in disbelief.

"I should hope so." Kitty said sarcastically but in good humor.

"It's strong." Matt said tracing his across her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "I think it's trying to be like his Daddy already with his fist," Kitty teased.

"Or she's just protesting Daddy's intrusion to her beauty sleep," Matt teased leaning over and kissing Kitty.

"So sure it's a girl huh," Kitty said.

"No, but who needs strapping young boys around, when they can have beautiful daughters like their mother," Matt said.

"You know another Matt Dillon wouldn't be such a bad thing," Kitty said quirking up her brow at him.

"Don't you think one is enough to handle," Matt quipped back.

"Well…now…I don't know about that," Kitty said as she curled into his chest. "I don't really care what it is because it's ours," Kitty said softly.

"Same here Kitty," Matt said kissing the top of her head as he pulled her tighter against him.

****M&K****

It was a hot summer day in late June, Kitty had gone over to Bess Ronigers house to help put up some peaches to try and feel useful. The last few weeks had been wretched for her. She could find no such thing as a comfortable, not to sit, stand or even sleep in. Rising was difficult, and walking had its annoyances. She felt as large as a cow and as awkward as city boy in Dodge. She had grown anxious and longed for the birth.

So there she stood at the table slicing peaches to can, when she felt the constriction come around her, like a steel band tightening around her lower back. Straightening Kitty held her hands upon her hips and stretched, and in a few moments the pain faded.

Bess looked at her worriedly. "Kitty, there's no need for you to help me, why don't you go rest," Bess said quietly.

"No, no, I'll be all right."

"If you are sure," Bess said keeping a close eye on her friend.

They continued to slices the peaches and held and idle chatter. Suddenly Kitty could hear Bess no more, for the constriction came again, and a little twinge but an agonizing knot about her. She clutched the edges of the table tightly in her hands, gasping with it, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"Kitty," Bess said alarmed now.

"I'm all right," she said with as much bravo as she could muster, but the band constricted tighter and tighter and she looked at Bess. "I'm not all right," Kitty whimpered.

"No you're in labor," Bess said knowingly. "Come on let's get you back home," Bess said helping Kitty back over to the Long Branch. They had just made it up to Kitty's room when Kitty gripped the high five hard as a cascade of water came from her soaking her skirts and petticoats, and with the cascade came another pain, this one more fierce than ever before.

Bess quickly helped Kitty over to the bed and quickly found another gown for Kitty to wear. "Let's get this off," Bess said quietly, helping Kitty pull the gown over her head. She wore no corset or stays but only a shift and two loose petticoats.

Another pain seized upon Kitty hard, and she gritted her teeth as tears stung her eyes and she doubled over. Kitty clung to the brass foot board tightly, harder and harder she held it

"Easy Kitty," Bess whispered as she rubbed her hand up and down Kitty's back trying to comfort her. "Breathe deep, Kitty. Easy, now, easy…."

The band of agony eased and she went limp against the bed frame. Bess took advantage of the time to help strip Kitty of her petticoats and shift and to slide the clean dry nightgown over her head.

Bess helped ease Kitty into the bed and yelled for Sam to fetch Doctor Adams and Matt quickly. By the time Doc arrived Kitty was drenched in sweat and tears, as she gripped the spindles of the bed tightly in her hands with each and every burst of pain.

"You come far all ready, and the baby is in the proper position." Doc said with his wrinkled weathered brow.

A sigh of relief escaped Kitty, before her face screwed up into a curious mask, as she felt the tremendous tightening of her womb. Her fingers shook, as she clung to the spindles once again. "They are coming so fast!" she cried piteously.

And they did come fast. Bess wiped her face and spoke reassuringly each time that the pains subsided, but they came again and again, faster and faster.

Matt stood on the other side of the curtains listening to Kitty. "Damn him for being a low belly Yankee and getting to miss this," Kitty cursed Matt Dillon once again as the pain seized over. When the next pain seized her she swore like a dockhand and dug her nails into her palms, but she didn't cry out or weaken or scream. The pains were coming very, very fast.

Doc realized they would not be waiting hours, like in most case he found of new found mothers. The babe would be coming before nightfall.

"You never could be very patient Kitty." Doc talked as Bess sat there beside Kitty wiping her brow. "You never could do anything in half measures; you had to do everything your way and on your own time. Seems that this little one will be like its mother," Doc said. "Or possibly it's father." Doc said chuckling.

"All right Kitty, I need you to push," Doc said softly.

"I can't," Kitty said falling back against the pillows in exhaustion. Bess helped catch her shoulders and pressed her forward.

"Come on Kitty, you want this little one don't you," Bess said tenderly.

"Oh," Kitty said as she forced to bear down and push with all her might.

"I see the head," Bess cried enthusiastically.

"Again," Doc said.

"No," Kitty said feeling as if her whole body was being split in two.

"Push Kitty," Bess coaxed once again.

Kitty bore down biting her bottom lip as she pushed with all her might, and the baby came from her. It was the greatest relief that Kitty had ever known. Life spilled from her in a great heavy gush and the pain was numbed. And she heard the cry, the sharp plaintive wail that came from her newborn infant. Sharp plaintive and very lusty and a hint of huskiness cry.

"A girl," Doc laughed as he handed the baby over to Bess, who quickly and tenderly swept her into swaddling and began to clean her little face. "Kitty, one more time I must have the birth sac, push for me," Doc said tenderly.

It was not so hard this time. Kitty was so anxious to see her daughter. She gritted her teeth and bore down and against she felt the most wonderful sensation of relief. She fell back and closed her eyes, and breathed in exhaustion, but when she opened her eyes again, Bess was hovering over her and she very carefully placed the baby into her arms.

****M&K****

Matt stood pacing in front of the mantel with Chester sitting on the lounge. "Mr. Dillon plenty of women have had babies before," Chester said trying to ease Matt's mind as they listened to Kitty beyond the curtain.

Matt shot Chester a look only to stop his pacing when he heard the sweetest sound he had ever heard. The sound of a baby crying, he stopped and stared at the curtain waiting. When Doc finally came out wiping his hands off on a towel Matt stared at him anxiously seeing Bess coming out from behind the green brocade drapes.

"It's a girl Matt, congratulations," Doc said taking a hand to swipe it across his face after tossing the towel down on the table.

"Congratulations Marsshal," Bess cried out happily before Matt almost ran her over getting behind the drapes.

****M&K****

The love that swelled in her heart was instant and total. She seemed very tiny, but she was perfect. Her mouth was open and her screaming was probably quiet horrible but it was a delightful sound to her ears. Her eyes were blue, a dark blue like Matt's, though she knew they might changed and take on her lighter hue. Her cap of hair was all hers though, very dark and rich and in startling plenty for a newborn. She loved her little elfin like features, pink and knotted up in the effort that drew forth her lusty howls. She pushed the swaddling back, she counted ten fingers, and ten toes, two arms and legs, one mouth, one button size nose, and two blue eyes and two ears. She was perfect. She was long and was very certainly a little girl. "She beautiful," Kitty whispered and she was afraid she was going to burst into tears.

"She is at that," Matt said softly sitting down beside Kitty on the bed as she helped their daughter nurse for the first time.

Tears were welling in her eyes, as she stroked her daughter's cheek lightly brushing, "You need a name little girl," Kitty sighed softly as she held her daughter tight to her chest.

"Have you even thought of name for yet," Matt said watching them both.

"I was just thinking about it." Kitty said looking up at him.

"Well," Matt said.

"Well since you , practically laughed your head off when I said if I ever had a daughter I wanted to name her Juliette," Kitty said in a half mocking manner. "It would serve you right if I named her Juliette. It is far easier to be the sire then it is the dame, but …" Kitty said thoughtfully.

"Kitty I told you I don't want her named after that tragic love story," Matt said pleadingly.

"I think you are confusing the French version of Juliette with Romeo and Juliet." Kitty said arching her eye brow. "I want to name her something we both can admire and appreciate." Kitty said looking over at her night stand to see the brown leather bound book she had brought with her. "I think I got it," Kitty said triumphantly.

"What," Matt said looking at the book. "The Labors of Hercules," Matt said picking up the book, questionably. "What does my mother's book got to do with anything?" he questioned looking at her.

"Well you do have the Midas touch," Kitty said as a way of explanation. "I'm not naming her Midas or Niobe or even Omphale, but they are all from Lydia, and I was in labor for what twelve hours," Kitty said looking at Matt with a twinkle in her eye. "Lydia Marie," Kitty said firmly. "Lydia Marie Dillon," Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"Marie," Matt said looking at Kitty with an arch brow.

"Well Lydia is from your mother's book so if we use Marie she'll be named after her grandmothers," Kitty explained. "This way she has a combination of both our mothers."

"I see," Matt said setting the book back down on the stand. "Well Lydia Marie it is then," Matt said smiling down at is daughter, as he leaned over to give Kitty a tender kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Time for the New Gunsmoke to take place. It's going to be an interesting ride.**_

_**Chapter 23**_

Kitty was positively glowing as she walked down the board walk carrying Lydia in her arms. It was a glorious day and she was taking to her new found mother hood dotingly. She saw Matt and Chester sitting on the porch of the jail relaxing. She took a moment to studied the big rugged cowboy all stretched out until she noticed him pointing at the Long Branch.

Well maybe he did miss them the two whole weeks he had been gone to Wichita to deliver that prisoner only to come back to have to ride to Hayes for a trial. It was about time he got home, she was starting to miss him more than anything, but luckily Lydia eased some of the pain. She slowly continued on her way with a little bounce in her step as she walked over towards them being careful of the puddle at the end of the depot.

"Well would you look at that," Chester mutter as he slowly got up from his chair on the front of the jail.

Matt turned his attention from the Long Branch to see what Chester was gaping at over at the depot in time to see Kitty coming towards them with Lydia in her arms. He stood up all smiles. He had missed them both the whole two weeks he was gone, wanting nothing more then to see her today but he was giving her time to wake up. Knowing full well she wasn't the brightest of morning person he knew but she was getting better with Lydia's help. Sometimes he could almost hear her grumbling about him stomping into his boots. _"Can't you be quieter when you put those damn things on," _She would grumble just about every morning, as she looked over in the cradle to check on Lydia. But he like it because he would turn to hush her grumbling with a kiss that would usually result with him having to redo his shirt collar and comb his hair, again but there would be no more grumbling about the hour.

Matt patted Chester's chest a couple of times, "Say get going will ya," Matt said wanting a few moments alone with his family this morning now that he had just gotten back from delivering a prisoner and the trial. It had been real late when he got back last night instead of going over to the Long Branch he just slept in the jail rather than disturb either of his girls.

He was just waiting till he knew for sure she'd be awake before he walked over to see them.

"Yeah," Chester said all smiles as they watched Kitty walk towards them.

"Good mornin" Kitty called out happily as she stepped up on the porch.

"Morning, morning, we'll I'll see ya later," Chester said noticing the looks passing between his two best friends. He wasn't about ready to interrupt them.

Kitty noticed Matt staring adoringly at her as she stood there as Chester made his excuses and hurried to do what Matt told him to do earlier.

"Well how do you like the outfit," Kitty asked twirling around in front of him.

"Well that's fine just fine," Matt admitted. "But I've never seen you wearing a riding skirt before, you been riding side saddle." Matt asked peering in at the wiggling bundle in her arms.

"For the first time in my life," Kitty said smiling at him, as he turned the blanket away from Lydia's face. "She stayed with Bess while I rode out for a little while." Kitty said looking at him.

"Well sit down," Matt said taking off his hat to brush Chester's dusty chair off with it so she could sit down.

"Love to," Kitty said taking a seat. "Well at least I'll know how to do it now in case I'm ever called on to be a lady," she said noticing how close he was leaning into her, but she didn't mind. It was just a small gesture but a comforting one.

"I know ladies that don't always ride sidesaddle." Matt said smiling at her.

"Like that wild cat down on the panhandle you were telling me about what was her name," Kitty said.

Matt chuckled watching Lydia's face curl up in a smile. "Bell Star," he said smiling at her.

"Oh some lady," Kitty whipped out humorously.

"Well, everyone always treats her like one," Matt said slapping his leg, "Course sometimes she has to use a six-gun to make them do it," he added with a twinkling in his eyes.

"Hum, maybe I ought to try that," Kitty said thinking of the couple pea hens of Dodge she'd like nothing better then to teach them some manners.

"Takes more then a six gun to make a lady Kitty," he murmured softly.

"That's a funny way of putting it," she said looking at him wanting him to move those last few inches and kiss her breathless but knowing full well it wouldn't happen. She'd have to ask him later when they were alone what his version of a lady was though, considering he had practically forced her how to learn how to shoot a six gun, when she only wanted to know how to wield a shot gun because of the drunken cowboys. He had been pretty persistent in teaching her how to handle a shot gun, rifle and a revolver. He made sure one of the barkeepers kept the shot gun under the bar cleaned and loaded. He even went so far as to get her a little pearl handed derringer to carry with her.

"Here let me have her for a little bit," Matt said reaching for his daughter.

"Hi there Lydia," Matt cooed holding his daughter that had a drooling little puckered mouth thing going on. "You been a good girl while I was gone," Matt asked looking over at Kitty.

"Of course she was," Kitty said smiling at him.

_I should have suggested we went inside for a few minutes, _he thought as he stared at her mouth, noticing she didn't have any of that lip gloss on that she liked to paint on her lips when she was working. In fact she looked like she wasn't wearing any of her war paint as he called it. She looked vitally fresh this morning with a luster about her that made her seem like she was glowing. She was breath takingly beautiful, in the black skirt and white blouse showing the cameo broach he bought her in Hayes three months ago, maybe it was four months ago.

Kitty looked at the wagon pulling up in front of Jonas's store. "There's someone who tried to be one," Kitty muttered.

"Who Mrs. Braxton," Matt asked somewhat shocked.

"Well, I'm not saying Mrs. Braxton isn't a lady, but look what it's cost her," Kitty added a lightly.

"What you mean," Matt clearly confused.

"Well…I…" Kitty stammered out looking at Matt out of the corner of her eye noticing he moved his big broad chest closer towards her holding Lydia in his other arm close to his chest. She didn't want to betray Sarah's confidence but she knew it would be safe with Matt. "Well I've known Sarah Braxton a long time Matt; we use to work together up at the Oasis up in Abilene." Kitty said in a low voice, for his ears only.

"Yeah I never knew that," Matt gasped out clearly shocked.

"She was a lot prettier then, before she married Sam," Kitty murmured noticing for the first time how old Sara really looked in a long time.

"I heard he treats her pretty rough," Matt admitted.

"Rough," Kitty said roughly. "She thirty and looks forty, he did that too her." Kitty remarked carelessly.

"Guess she would have been better off in Abilene, huh," Matt said remember what Kitty had said about her time up in Abilene.

"Nobody treated us so gentle in Abilene Matt," she said with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at him.

"Well what ya mean then," he questioned.

"Well she loves Sam Braxton, I guess that makes the difference to her," Kitty added watching at Sara looking around.

"How can she love him? He's nothing but a land hungry rancher he thinks more of his cattle then he does her." Matt burst out suddenly.

"There's never any answer to that question, she does," Kitty said thoughtfully. "Don't try to figure out why any woman loves Matt," Kitty added in warning.

"I'd go crazy if I did," he teased her back glancing down at her full luscious lips.

Kitty got up suddenly startling him. "You leavin'," he asked getting up behind her as she turned and reached for Lydia.

"I'm just going to say hello to Sarah," Kitty said smiling at his doubtful face. "She hasn't been in town since I've had Lydia, and I want to show her off." Kitty said braggingly.

"Oh," he said relaxing a little, realizing he was going to have to give up his daughter for a little while.

"She's waitin on Braxton Matt, he's probably down at the Long Branch not caring what she does," Kitty pointed out softly, shifting Lydia in her arms.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised at that," Matt commented hanging his hands on his gun belt.

"You might go tell him," Kitty said trying to help Sara out.

"Me," Matt gasped. "Aw Kitty, that's one thing I never do is mix in family matters," Matt declared not wanting to get involved. It was different dealing with family matters of his own but not someone else's.

"I didn't mean run him out with a gun," Kitty countered with her usual sarcastic banter.

"Golly, I know, I couldn't do that anyways it's just a bad policy in my job," Matt said never wanting to get into middle of family squabbles and breaking them up unless he felt they deserved it or he could prevent real trouble by interfering.

"He's probably slopping it up all day," Kitty said when they heard Chester yelling. "Hey does Chester want you," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Matt said seeing Chester waving his arm frantically. "Better go see what he wants," Matt said on a groan as he looked down at Lydia and Kitty one last time.

"Matt if Braxton is in there," Kitty said with a hand on his arm.

"No dice Kitty," he said holding up his hand before he left them standing there on the porch of the jail.

Kitty watched him for a moment before looking down at her daughter. "You Daddy is just plain stubborn," she said stepping down off the board walk and walking over to Sara.

"Mornin' Sara," Kitty said smiling happily.

"Oh, morning Kitty," Sara said in timid voice, slowly climbing down from the wagon. "I see you finally had your little one," Sara said as Kitty turned Lydia in her arms to see Sara.

"Yeah," Kitty said happily.

"Oh she is a pretty little thing," Sara bragged.

"Yeah she is," Kitty said. "How about joing us in Delmonico's for a cup of coffee," Kitty said.

"I'd love to Kitty but I'm waiting on Sam," Sara said.

"I got Matt trying to run him out of the Long Branch for ya, but I think we have time for one cup," Kitty said

"I don't think so," Sara said few minutes later seeing Sam walking down towards the wagon. "I'll see ya later Kitty," Sara said hastily as she climbed back in the wagon.

"Oh all right," Kitty said watching Sam and Sara both ride out of town. When the gun shot echoed she hugged Lydia tight against her. Seeing Chester walk out with Hoffer she realized she was hugging Lydia tight against her, causing her to start fussing.

Kitty walked down to the Long Branch just as Matt walked out the door. "Matt," she said worriedly.

"I just got burned," Matt said holding a hand up to ward off protest. "When Doc gets back I'll let him see it," Matt promised.

"All right," Kitty said relaxing a little, as Matt took back towards the jail.

****M&K****

Matt walked over towards the Long Branch after Doc had patched up his arm, before doing rounds. He saw Kitty standing at the far end of the bar, when he walked in.

"You get that arm taken care of," Kitty asked.

"Yeah, where's Lydia," Matt questioned.

"She's upstairs asleep, Sue's with her," Kitty said looking at him.

"Oh," Matt said realizing he was acting foolish for no reason. He knew Kitty couldn't be expected to stay with Lydia all the time and run the Long Branch too. But he should have known Kitty would have enough foresight not to leave Lydia alone.

"How about a beer cowboy," Kitty said motioning to Sam.

Matt drank his beer with Kitty and just before he was getting ready to leave Sue poked her head out of the office door.

"Miss Kitty," Sue said softly but loud enough to be heard.

"I'll be right there," Kitty said already feeling her breast swell even tighter at the tentive little cry coming from the office. "See you later Matt," Kitty said.

"I'll come with you," Matt said realizing he hadn't seen his daughter all that much today.

"Whatever," Kitty said trading places with Sue as she headed up the back stairs with Matt following her. Matt felt a tug on his heart as he watched his daughter nurse. It was a feeling he couldn't explain but he loved watching them together in a bond that was stronger than most bonds. Matt held Lydia while Kitty redid her gown, not wanting to let go of her, even after Kitty had finished, but knowing he had to go do rounds.

"Kitty," Matt started but closed his mouth tight once again after looking at her. No, Kitty wasn't going to listen to him about him wanting to retire as Marshal, regardless of the reason. Matt just handed Lydia back over to her as she put her in the cradle. He was just going to have to figure out how to make this all work.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Standard Disclaimer Apply**_

_**A/N: TV Episode Cara**_

_**Chapter 24**_

Kitty had just started to drift back off to sleep again when Matt walked in the room. "Kitty," Matt said softly trying not to disturb Lydia sleep any more than he had too. He loved his daughter dearly but the last couple of months had been pure torture for him and Kitty both at nights with her teething and throwing a fit at nearly every little thing. "Kitty," Matt repeated shaking her shoulder a little harder.

"Matt go away I just got her to sleep," Kitty complained brushing his hand off her shoulder.

Matt stood there for a moment before he lay back down beside Kitty on the bed. "Come Kitty wake up," Matt said watching her eyes open wide only to close in narrow slits.

"Matt, this is nowhere near funny, considering Lydia just let us go to sleep a few hours ago," Kitty said staring at him with pure hostility in her eyes, as she reproduced her covers and burrowed back under them. "You could crawl back under here to sleep," she said purring softly, seeing the good humor in his face as he propped up an elbow, running his finger over her spine.

"I would love to Kitten but I need you to give someone a job." he drawled out never stopping his trailing finger.

"Who," she questioned sleepily.

Matt ducked his head sheepishly, ok maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to ask her to give Cara a job after all. Yet at least with Cara over here Kitty could keep an eye on her when he couldn't and he just had a hunch. "Cara," Matt said in a low voice.

"Cara, as in your old girl friend Cara from Yuma," Kitty screeched bolting out of bed causing Lydia to start crying again. "You want me to hire Cara," Kitty snapped out as she slipped her robe on and fastened it hastily. "You have to be out of your mind," Kitty said picking Lydia up from her crib. "Shush sweetheart it's all right," Kitty cooed softly trying to comfort a screaming Lydia.

"Kitty, it's not what you're thinking," Matt said following her out the door and down the hall with Lydia screaming her lungs out.

"You don't know very much about women do ya," Kitty raged as they walked down the steps together.

"I haven't made it my life's work if that what you mean," Matt said simply playing with his hat.

"Maybe I've never made a point of this but I got some pride," Kitty ranted as she walked towards the bar where Sam stood in the corner sweeping up the floor, and uncorked a bottle of good bourbon.

"Aw Kitty, look" Matt started trying to defuse the fight before it started. "What are you doing," Matt questioned as Kitty poured a tiny amount in a glass, and dipped her finger in it to rub on Lydia's sore gums.

"Bess told me it helps and I'm ready to try anything at this point," Kitty said noticing how Lydia quieted down quite a bit. "Here go to Daddy," Kitty said passing Lydia over the bar towards Matt. "Now what makes you think you can wake me up in the middle of the night to listen to some long sad story about one of your old flames," Kitty snapped out as she drew two beers, noticing how Lydia was trying to chew on Matt's badge.

"Middle of the night," Matt said shaking his head. "It's almost nine o'clock in the morning," he pointed out.

"That's the middle of the night," Kitty said slamming his beer mug down on the counter, before she walked out behind the bar to the table. "Considering she hasn't stopped screaming her lungs out until three this morning," Kitty said as Matt followed her holding Lydia with one hand and his beer in the other.

"All I meant if I can just get her a job here at the Long Branch," Matt started again to explain, as he hooked his foot around a chair and pulled it out.

"What makes you think I'd welcome her moving in with us," Kitty bit out angrily.

"It's only until she gets to know her way around." he said calmly.

"Bet she can teach me a few tricks," Kitty said on a huffy sigh as she propped her head up on her elbow.

"Maybe so," Matt agreed readily_. _"Somehow I keep seeing her different. I keep remembering a clean sweet face young kid. Who thought she could make a respectable rancher out of me," Matt said taking a swig of his beer, as he looked down at Lydia who was content trying to get his badge off to chew on.

"Huh," Kitty said sarcastically, propping her head up on her elbow.

"Maybe she would have if I had stuck around." Matt admitted not sorry in the least for leaving Cara behind now.

"Well, why did ya," Kitty asked shocked that Matt was the one to leave.

"I thought I had to prove myself I guess," Matt shrugged lightly. "By the time I did it was too late for both of us." he said pointedly hoping Kitty would catch the double meaning behind that statement.

"Oh, I didn't know it was like that," Kitty said shaking her head. "I'll do it," she conceded.

"Good girl Kitty," Matt said squeezing her arm reassuringly. "You know how much obliged I am too ya," he said looking at her with timid smile.

"Sure," Kitty said, watching him grabbed his hat.

"Well I gotta go meet that nine o'clock stage, see ya later," Matt said slowly getting up.

"Sure," Kitty sighed as she gave him a weak smile. "You might want to give me our daughter first."

"I'll see if Bess can watch her for a couple hours so you can get some sleep," Matt said putting his hat on as he shifted Lydia up on his chest.

"Matt, Bess got three of her own she can't keep watching Lydia for us," she pointed out.

"Fine I'll take her with me for a while and bring her back over here in couple hours," Matt said walking out the door with Lydia.

****M&K****

It was a little after twelve when Matt walked Lydia and Cara over to the Long Branch. He stood there holding Lydia while Kitty went over everything with Cara, not that it surprised him any. But when they started up the stairs together Cara was forced to take her bag while Kitty took Lydia noticing Matt had given her one of his old badges to chew on contentedly. "Was that necessary," Kitty said softly looking at him.

"It keeps her out of trouble," Matt teased watching the two loves of his life walk up the stairs with Cara following behind. Matt stood there as Cara said something to him and Chester said something about how it didn't seem like Miss Cara helping Jack Tolliver. Matt was glad Kitty was out of ear shot of Chester's comment but then Kitty didn't need to worry about Cara either.

****M&K****

"How long you known Matt?" Cara asked as Kitty lead her down the back hall way.

"Long enough," Kitty said shifting Lydia on her hip, with her poker face firmly.

"Oh," Cara said looking at Kitty. "I haven't seen Matt in almost twelve years; the years have been good to him." Cara said sitting her suitcase down on the bed.

"I guess they have," Kitty commented. "I think you can find everything all right," Kitty said leaving Cara a lone to finish unpacking her merger belongings.

Kitty carried Lydia over to their bedroom to clean her up noticing the fresh crusted stain of mash potatoes mixed with a little drool around her neck. "I see Daddy took you to lunch first," Kitty said stripping her daughter down to wash her off. Kitty had to shake her head at how consitant Lydia was at keeping hold of the marshal's badge. "Who would have guess that piece of tin would do something other than be a target for bullets." Kitty thought to her self as she bathed and redressed Lydia in new clothes.

****M&K****

Lydia was finally a sleep for the night when Kitty left her with Sue upstairs wanting to keep an eye on Cara. She was sitting at the back table with Matt watching Cara and Mr. Bodkin.

"Mr. Bodkin and champagne, I gotta hand it to her Matt," Kitty said trying to drawl his attention back towards her.

"Well I can't blame her for passing up thirty dollar a month cowhands for the town banker." Matt grumbled softly, knowing that was precisely what Cara was going to do. She had to find out her information somewhere.

"I still say you don't know very much about women," Kitty muttered getting agitated.

"I'm learning," he said flashing her smile as he sipped his beer.

"I wonder, you keep looking at her trying to find something that just isn't there anymore," Kitty pointed out directly. "You've hardly let her out of your sight since she turned up. Every man she talks to, you watch him like a hawk. She can't deal you anything but misery Matt." Kitty said looking at him hopefully.

"You mean like my wife is now," Matt said under his breath not even audible to Kitty's trained ear.

"Doc told me about that fake suicide, that's just a way to get back in your life."

"I know," Matt said with a shake of his head.

"Well why don't you do something about it," she demanded.

"I am Kitty, I am," Matt said grabbing his hat before he left, leaving her wonder what he meant.

****M&K****

Matt walked down the hall quietly towards Kitty's room already hearing his daughters wails, when Cara's door opened just as he getting ready to walk into Kitty's room.

"Hello Matt," Cara said leaning against the door jam.

"You need something Cara," Matt asked leaving Kitty's door cracked as he turned to face Cara standing there in her robe.

"It will be easier to talk in my room with out listening to that," Cara said wincing a little at Lydia's cries.

"We can talk right here," Matt said eyeing her as Kitty's door opened wider behind him. Matt did a half turn in time to see a frazzled Kitty handing him Lydia, before she stormed down the stairs. Matt shifted Lydia who quieted down some resting against his chest, looking at Cara. "What did you want to talk about Cara," Matt asked unpinning his badge to give to Lydia's little hands to chew on against his chest.

"I never would have believe it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes," Cara stated clearly confused.

"Believed what," Matt asked.

"That you would know the first thing to do with a baby," Cara said pointing to Lydia.

"I'm learning," Matt said softly as Lydia laid her head down on his shoulder contentedly before dozing off to sleep with his badge in her mouth.

"Finally," Kitty sighed out coming back up the stairs, not hearing Lydia crying at all. "Here," Kitty said holding out her hand for Lydia.

Matt noticed the glass and bottle in Kitty's other hand. "I'll bring her in," Matt said readjusting Lydia once more on his shoulder.

"All right," Kitty said walking on into the room.

"Was there something else Cara," Matt asked following Kitty with his eyes.

"No it can wait," Cara said turning and shutting her door.

Matt shook his head walking in Kitty's room. "Don't you turn out like them either," Matt said softly laying Lydia down in her crib.

"Don't you turn out like who," Kitty asked coming up behind him.

"Half of the confusing female population," Matt said scratching his head.

"You still have a lot to learn about women." Kitty said giggling softly.

"God help me," Matt said, moving away from Lydia's bed.

"You know it might help if you tell me about who the guy is your looking for," Kitty said softly.

"Well I don't know…" Matt said turning to look at her. "How did you know I was looking for someone," Matt asked taking his vest and shirt off.

"The way you've been watching every man that's came near Cara. I'll admit it took me a little while to figure it out though," Kitty said putting her robe down at the foot of the bed.

"Well I very seriously doubt that he going to go by his actual name in here," Matt said. "And you can't use the description part to well because it describes half the men in Dodge," Matt said.

"Well I haven't seen her talking to any strangers," Kitty said, pulling the sheets back to crawl into bed.

"Me either," Matt said crawling in beside her.

"Let's try to get some sleep before she starts crying again," Kitty said with a sigh laying down. Matt chuckled at that as he lay down spooning against her.

"I'll agree to that," Matt said softly.

****M&K****

Kitty was sitting at a table play a game of solitaire, while Lydia was sleeping peacefully in the office, when Cara sat down beside her. "Mornin' Kitty," Cara said pleasantly as she smiled at her. "You got twenty dollars I can borrow," Cara came right out and asked.

"No why?" Kitty questioned.

"I was just thinking last night," Cara said looking at Kitty. "If I had twenty dollars I could move on there really isn't no reason to stay here anymore." Cara stated. "I'm sure I could ask Matt for the loan," Cara said keeping a careful watch on Kitty's face that wasn't reveling anything like she hoped it would.

"I'll ask him this afternoon for you," Kitty said just as Lydia started to cry.

****M&K****

Matt leaned up against the jail's post looking around talking to Chester when Kitty came up on them. "You got twenty dollars Matt," Kitty asked simply holding Lydia on her hip.

"Da," Lydia said holding her hands out reaching for Matt.

"Come on," Matt said grabbing his daughter. "Well I might have twenty dollars," Matt said looking at Kitty. "Why?" Matt asked knowing Lydia didn't need anything that could possible come to twenty dollars.

"Well, let me have it," Kitty said holding out her hand.

"Most people put a little honey in their voice when there asking for a loan." He said winking at Chester as he stood up a little straighter.

"It's not for me, or Lydia," Kitty said tersely. 'It's for Cara," Kitty said through clenched teeth. Noticing how Matt perked up at Cara's name. "Well you told me to look after her," Kitty said with a firm voice as Matt was feeling in his vest pocket for the money.

"Well did she say what she wanted it for," Matt asked as he played with coins keeping them out of reach of Lydia's small hands.

"I didn't ask," Kitty sassed out. "When I said I didn't have it, she practically said out right that I could get from you," She added tartly.

"I see," Matt said looking at Kitty for a moment.

"Well she couldn't be broke, not the way she's been working." Chester said looking at Matt, as he handed Kitty the twenty dollars.

"Well I'll say one thing, I've known some pretty tricky women in my time but your _friend _Cara has them all beat." Kitty said emphasizing the word friend for Matt's benefit, as she grabbed her daughter and started back to the saloon.

"Mr. Dillon, what do you think Miss Cara wants with the twenty dollars," Chester asked.

"I don't know why don't you follow her and find out. I have a hunch but that's it," Matt said looking at Chester. "Come on let's go to the Long Branch," Matt said stepping out into the street to follow the same path as Kitty and Lydia had taken a few seconds ago.

****M&K****

Cara knew that the twenty dollar loan she got off of Matt would get back to him when she bought a one way ticket to Saint Louis. She wasn't surprised with Matt hopped the train to go after Tolliver.

But Matt was a step ahead of her the whole way. Him and Chester got off at a little ranch house about ten miles out of Dodge and rode back into town unbeknown to Cara and Tolliver. Matt was able to get the jump on them. When Tolliver went to shoot Matt Cara stepped in front of the bullet, and Matt was able to shoot Tolliver.

Kitty heard the shots and ran to her window in time to see Matt standing there over Cara's body and some man's that she didn't know. She sat on the lounge watching Lydia crawl over to the table and chairs and pull herself up only to fall back down on her butt again.

Kitty watched until she heard the creaking of the stairs and the back door open a half hour later. Matt walked in the door and hung his hat on the hook by the door, and coiled his gun belt up on the high five. "Kitty," he said seeing her sitting on the lounge.

"Shush," Kitty said pointing to Lydia who was standing up against the chair, tapping the floor with her bare foot as if testing it. "I think she's going to try it," Kitty said in a soft whisper.

"Naw," Matt said shaking his head. "She still too young for that isn't she," Matt said walking over towards Lydia who smacked a hand against his leg.

"Well maybe," Kitty admitted truthfully looking at the two.

Lydia gave up trying to get Matt to pick her up and started crawling over towards Kitty and pulled herself up against the lounge. "Ma-ma," Lydia said happily smacking Kitty's lap.

Kitty reached down and picked Lydia up on her lap just as Lydia reached for her blanket hanging on the back of the couch. Matt sat down beside them with the paper, only giving up when Lydia kept smacking it to death.

"Hey there," Matt said as Lydia crawled over on his lap, sticking her thumb in her mouth as she laid her head down on Matt's chest. "Can I finish reading this now," Matt asked flicking the paper open again, noticing Kitty going into the washroom.

Kitty came out an hour later, only to find Matt stretched out on the lounge with Lydia on his chest both sound asleep. She walked over to Lydia and picked her up putting her in her crib with a kiss on her forehead before she woke Matt up enough to come to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: All right it's hard doing this so we're jumping a head two years fugitively speaking anyways because babies are a pain in the butt to write about. So just for your information and so I don't get anyone confused. I had Kitty and Matt meeting in September 1866, They got married and had Lydia in 1870. Granted I know it's not historically correct considering Dodge was founded until 1872. But Fort Dodge was open in 1865 and generally in western history where there was a fort there was a town building up so….Anyways I didn't want to confuse anyone so without further ado TV Episode: Tap Day for Kitty and the mentioning episode Shona. I guess you could say a prelude to Shona anyways. **_

_**Chapter 25**_

It was a perfect day in late September. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot or too cold it was just right. Matt sat there thinking about the last two years and they had been interesting ones all right. Kitty and him were renting a little house that was perfect for the three of them and it sat right out back of the Long Branch almost. The only thing separating the house from the Long branch was the big boarded up fence, that Matt fixed easily enough by putting in a gate that lead from the back yard to the ally. But with Lydia walking now they really couldn't risk her walking out into the saloon either. It was when he was out on one of his patrols that he ran across Shona. It was a hard knot for Shona but Kitty being the way she is and Matt wanting to help they came up with the perfect solution for the time being. Shona would look after Lydia while Kitty and he worked, and she would have a place to stay as long as she needed and food to eat.

Yet today was the best. He had a couple of men locked up in jail and Shona had brought them over something to eat along with Lydia. Lydia had worn herself out today. Matt sat inside the Long Branch enjoying the nice cold beer with Kitty, while Lydia took a nap at their house. And Matt couldn't help the smile cross his face as he thought about how tuckered out his daughter was but then she had a busy day chasing that grasshopper all around behind the jail. He gave off a little chuckle remembering how Lydia squealed when she finally caught it only to let it go and chase it all over again.

"What's so funny," Kitty asked.

"Lydia chasing the grasshopper this morning," Matt said smiling. "You know I think Shona is going to work out pretty nice," Matt added.

"I think so too, I've never seen Lydia take to somebody so fast before." Kitty admitted.

"True," Matt agreed. "Come on I need another beer," Matt said standing up.

They slowly walked towards the bar as Kate and Olive sat there at the table laughing with some old raggedly looking man. Olive wanted Kitty to listen to him for a minute.

"That's kind of sad," Kitty said turning to look at Matt after hearing about the man's kids running away from home. "Why they got to laugh at him?"

"I don't know," Matt said turning back to bar as he listened to Olive and Kate ride the old man.

"Olive that's mean," Kitty said snappily.

"Aw look at him." Olive said looking at Kitty.

"You don't have to talk to him like that," Kitty said.

"Aw Kitty the old fool's crazy." Olive complained.

"It's not doing you any harm," Kitty said forcefully.

"Oh, no, no I don't mean to do no harm but I'm going to find me a wife." the old man named Nip Cullers said.

"You don't need a wife old man you need a bell around your neck and one leg tied up."

"That's enough, you and Kate get out of here and leave him alone," Kitty snapped out.

"Since when did you start to run things around here," Olive said knowing full well Kitty was the owner in the Long Branch.

"You ever see me fight," Kitty retorted with smooth calmness.

"Kitty," Matt said making her look at him. "Take it easy huh," he said noticing that look, he was getting use to see that look when she riled up and knew better then to try and mess her when she was like that. He sure didn't want to sleep in the jail tonight, he rather be sleeping, in bed with the beautiful redhead that was getting very mad.

"You girls will look like scarecrows when I'm through with ya, now get up." Kitty said forcefully.

"Now wait a minutes Kitty we didn't mean anything," Olive said pulling the strap of her dress back up.

"Then get away from this table." Kitty whipped out.

"All right, all right I'm going," Olive said not wanting to push her luck, because she wasn't fully sure if Kitty could get her fired or not.

"You too Kate," Kitty said hands on her hips.

"Sure didn't want to talk to him anyways." Kate said getting up from the table.

"You'll have to forgive them mister they learned all that talk from cowboys and such that come in here." Kitty said looking at Nip as she watched Kate and Olive move over towards another table close to the side door that lead to the ally.

"They said your name was Kitty,"

"That's right," Kitty said turning her attention back to Nip.

"You're nice Miss Kitty," Nip complimented.

"Well sometimes a woman can handle women better then a man can," Kitty said hearing Matt's huff as he turned and leaned up against the bar.

"You're pretty too." Nip said smiling.

Matt turned around at that and looked at Kitty with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah well look Nip you better stay out of here you can go look for a wife someplace else," Kitty said dismissing him as much as she could.

"I don't have to," Nip said staring at her.

"No," Kitty said shocked.

"Not now I've found one."

"Ya have," Kitty said even more surprised that Nip would pick either Kate or Olive.

"You," Nip said.

"Me," she squeaked out in a yelp.

"Sure, them two I was just looking them over but I like you fine," He said raking his eyes down over her slowly. "You'll make a good wife."

Matt burst out laughing he couldn't help it.

"You shut up Mister," Kitty snapped out shooting him a glance.

"Sorry," Matt said ducking his chin as he turned back to the bar and sipped his beer.

"Look Nip don't go getting any ideas." Kitty said trying to ward him off with words.

"Oh it's all right Kitty, now I'll take care of everything, it'll take me a day or two but I'll be back," Nip said starting to walk away.

"Hey wait," Kitty said stopping him.

"We'll get married just as soon as I can arrange everything you'll see." he said moving closer towards the door. "I'll be back," he said putting on his hat before he left her there gaping after him.

"Matt," Kitty cried.

Matt walked over towards her with his beer, propping his foot up on the chair that Olive had vacated earlier. "Well it looks like you got yourself into something," Matt teased.

"Well try to be nice to somebody and do a good deed and see what happens," Kitty said as he chuckled lightly. "It's not funny, I think he means it," Kitty said looking at him.

"Well he certainly was positive enough." Matt said sipping his beer.

"You just wait until tonight and your _wife_ will be waiting," Kitty said in a low voice for his ears only as she shot him a glare.

"Now Kitty," Matt said trying to get back out of this mess.

"Oh, come on," Kitty said patting his chest moving over towards the bar. "Sam a whiskey, please," Kitty said as she tossed back the rye in one smooth motion.

****M&K****

Kitty was just finish up her errands and was getting ready to walk into the Long Branch. When she heard "Miss Kitty," from behind her making her turn to see who was calling her. "Reverend," Kitty greeted in her formal voice. She hadn't dealt with the new reverend very much but he seemed like a nice enough man.

"Miss Kitty I'm delighted to hear the news, simply delighted." the reverend prattled.

"News," Kitty questioned.

"Especially since you and Mr. Cullers chose me to perform the ceremony tomorrow I must admit I was rather surprised." The reverend prattled on undulated by Kitty questioning glare. She turned and whirled to head back into the Long Branch. Only to stop when she saw Nip in there celebrating and buying drinks for the place. Kitty turned to go get Matt when she saw him coming towards her. "I was just coming for you, you gotta do something," Kitty said blatantly.

"What's the matter Kitty?"

"Cullers, he's serious Matt. He's even set up a wedding you got to help me." Kitty said giving him a warning glare daring him to say something comical about the whole thing.

"Well let's go in," Matt said putting a hand firmly in his back. He had to admit it was funny but not if Cullers was actually setting up a wedding. There was something Matt wasn't going to let that happen, especially when Kitty was already married to him.

"Kitty," Olive cried out loudly. "Here comes the bride." making every body turn to look at Kitty and Matt.

"Kitty," Nip said calmly. "Set up more drinks." he added turning towards the bar.

"Never mind Sam," Matt said giving Sam a look.

"Hello there Marshal, you'll come to the wedding too everybody is invited." Cullers said friendly.

"Cullers, Kitty says she doesn't want to marry you." Matt said firmly.

"Aw you know how women are Marshal, kind of bashful like," Cullers said looking at Kitty.

_I can think of a lot of things to say about Kitty but bashful isn't one of them._ Matt thought as he laughed his fool head off inside. "Kitty's not a bashful woman Cullers." Matt said trying hard to keep the amusement out of his voice. "She just doesn't want to marry ya," Matt added, _besides she's already married, _Matt added silently.

"Well she can't back out now,"

"Back out," Kitty burst out. "Matt there's no use talking to him," Kitty said looking up at Matt furiously.

"I decided on her, and that's how it's gotta be. I'm coming by here for her at noon tomorrow and we're gonna get churched." Cullers said informing Matt that he was serious.

"You come by for me at noon tomorrow or any other time and I'll be waiting for you with a shot gun, and I'll blow your head off. I mean it." Kitty hissed out heatedly.

Matt stared at Kitty almost hating that she admitted that much in front of the whole saloon. There was just to many witnesses.

"That ain't no kind of talk Kitty," Cullers said.

"You're talking over Cullers, you get out of town right now or I'm going to have to lock you up." Matt said eyeing him carefully.

"Lock me up," Culler yelped out.

"In jail, until you learn to quit bothering people." Matt said shaking his head.

"Who ever heard of a man going to jail for wanting to get married?" Cullers said.

"I'm not going to argue with you Cullers, take your choice right now." Matt said putting some pressure on him.

"I don't want to go to jail," Cullers said.

"All right get out," Matt said tucking his thumbs into his gun belt.

"Well all right, I will but don't you worry Kitty, I'll be back." Nip said walking towards the door.

"And I'll be waiting with a shot gun." Kitty warned.

Nip stopped before the door, Matt stood behind Kitty, staring at the door. "I've come to Dodge to get me a wife. She's it ain't no man going to stand in my way." Nip said firmly.

"I am." Matt said shocking almost everybody.

"Ain't I got a right to kill ya Marshal, any man would some body come between him and his woman."

"I'll give you till dark to get out of Dodge Cullers. If I see you around after that I'm going to arrest ya." Matt said firmly.

"I ain't no gunslinger Marshal, I can't drawl with you at twenty paces but I can use a rifle and I will. I'll shoot you in the back if I gotta, so you better watch every corner every window, every door, cause I'll be there somewhere I'll get you." Cullers said in a warning threat.

"You got till dark Cullers, I see you after that I'll be coming for ya," Matt threatened back.

"You come and I'll kill you." Cullers said moving through the swinging doors.

"He's crazy, he's really crazy," Kitty said as her and Matt watched Cullers moved on down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Matt said looking at her.

"He means it Matt, he'll shoot you in the back," Kitty said.

"I got eyes in the back of my head," he said brushing the treat off lightly and trying to ease her worry. "Just let me know if he comes back."

Kitty watched him walk down the boardwalk and across the street to the jail, with a shake of her head.

****M&K****

Kitty walked down to Jonas's store to pick up a few things before she headed home to check on Shona and Lydia. She wasn't that far in the store when she heard the gossip coming from the pen hens.

"I heard she even threatened to shoot him with a shot gun," Mrs. Murphy said with distain.

"A saloon woman can't ask for a decent husband she should be lucky he even asked her," Mrs. Johnson sneered out. "And to think the Marshal stood up for her," she added.

"What's worse is her parading that bastard daughter of hers up and down the streets," Mrs. Coleman said. "And even getting the marshal to go along with it," she scorned out tersely.

Kitty lost it as she walked over towards Mrs. Coleman and let her hand go flying across her cheek. It didn't take very long for things to escalate from there.

By the time Matt got there a fairly good size crowd had gathered around watching the two women go at each other. "All right Kitty that's enough," Matt said pulling her back way from the old bitty. "What happened," Matt asked looking at Kitty as he kept a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Your woman started it Marshal," Mrs. Johnson burst out.

"Marshal Dillon that's not true," Bess Roniger said clearly upset. "They started it," Bess said pointing to Mrs. Murphy, Mrs. Johnson and Mrs. Coleman.

"Just let it go Matt," Kitty said with a shake of her head, as he let go of her shoulders. "They're never going to change," Kitty said turning and walking back in Jonas's store.

"Marshal I want that woman arrested," Mrs. Coleman screeched out.

"Mrs. Coleman if you want to prefer charges against Kitty I can't stop you. But I can guarantee that she'll turn around and press them against you for slander," Matt said tucking his thumbs into his gun belt.

"Why…I never…" Mrs. Coleman said staring at him in a huff.

"I'll even go so far as to say you started the trouble, but I'll damn sure bet Kitty will finish it," Matt said loudly walking away from the crowd towards the store.

Kitty was just coming out the door with her basket of supplies, she gave him a faint smile before she turned and headed towards the house.

****M&K****

Matt walked over to the house later that evening and took Kitty and Lydia out to eat at Delmonico's trying to make up for some of the treatment Kitty had gotten from Mrs. Coleman earlier this afternoon.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today," Matt asked carrying Lydia as they walked back towards the house.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kitty said firmly. "I'm sure Mrs. Coleman learned her lesson on how to bite her tongue." Kitty sighed out.

"Well there is only two reasons that I know of for you to lose your temper like that," Matt said quietly. "Mrs. Coleman either said something about me or about Lydia," Matt summarized. "I'll almost bet though it was the later, being how reluctant you are about telling me."

"Well no one would doubt your solving techniques Marshal," Kitty said wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Kitty what did she say," Matt persisted.

"Nothing it doesn't matter anymore," Kitty said opening the front door.

"All right I'll drop it for now only because I have to go start doing rounds," Matt said putting Lydia down on her feet. "We'll talk about it later," Matt said giving both his girls a kiss.

****M&K****

Matt was leaning against the pillar of the Flamingo Saloon, when he heard the sound of the shot gun. He took off towards the sounds hoping Kitty hadn't shot Cullers. He found Cullers lying in the covering of a horse through. "You see who did this, Cullers?" Matt questioned after taking a look around the area, as a crowd gathered.

"No I didn't see no body but I can tell you who it was though, you heard her, Kitty. She said she was going to do it and with a shot gun too." Cullers said as Matt and Chester helped him to his feet.

"That was just talk," Matt said hoping he was right that it was just talk.

"Talk you saw my back," Cullers said harshly.

"I wouldn't blame her if she did do it Cullers." Matt said putting his hands on his hips. "You brought this whole thing on yourself, you're just lucky you weren't killed." Matt said roughly, still a little angry with Cullers wanting to marry Kitty and whatever Mrs. Coleman said. But he couldn't let either interfere with him doing his job right now either. "Now where did the shot come from?"

"Over there by that tree." Cullers said looking over his shoulder.

"Chester get him up to Doc," Matt said breaking up the crowd as him and Moss Grimrick walked over to the tree by his stable.

"Them look like the prints of a woman's shoe," Moss said seeing the two plain foot prints in the mud.

"Yeah," Matt said looking down at them closer.

"Matt," Kitty said from the boardwalk at the corner.

"Kitty how long you been here?" Matt asked.

"I heard the shot and came running, I was afraid Cullers had…" Kitty trailed off as the relief washed over her face at seeing Matt was perfectly all right.

"Funny I didn't hear you come up, why didn't you, say something," Matt asked knowing that if Kitty had been there in the crowd she would have been right up there checking on him.

"You where over there with him and there was a crowd." Kitty said moving closer towards him as dawning came crashing on her. "Matt you don't think I did this do ya," she questioned him pointedly.

"What were you doing around here anyways during working hours," Matt countered knowing she normally wouldn't leave the Long Branch for nothing and a crowd wouldn't have bothered her. Okay maybe she would leave the Long Branch during working hours if something was going on with Lydia. But he was just over there fifteen twenty minutes ago and Lydia was sleeping peacefully.

"Just went for a walk," Kitty said hands on her hips.

"Walk since when did you start that," Matt questioned, wondering if the walk had anything to do with what Mrs. Coleman had said.

"Tonight, I just felt like it and I haven't got an alibi," Kitty said firmly.

"Kitty, Cullers was shot with a shot gun by a woman." Matt said regretfully.

"Just like I said I'd do." Kitty murmured knowingly.

"Just like you said you'd do, and a lot of people heard you." Matt said pointedly. "Aw Kitty why did you take a thing like this on yourself, you should have come to me first."

"Well I knew there were plenty of so call respectable people in Dodge that would jump at a chance like this but I didn't think you would Matt," Kitty sneered out with venom in her voice.

Matt pushed his hat back on his forehead a little bit, "Look at these those are woman's foot prints, they look a lot like yours," Matt said kneeling down beside the mud again to look at the prints. Kitty took the hint as she moved over to step into the foot prints.

"They fit exactly," Moss said confirming what they didn't want him too.

"There are plenty of other women in Dodge that wear shoes you know," Kitty said hotly.

"Kitty go on back to my office and wait for me," Matt said crossing his arms.

"Matt are you going to make me say it? Do you want me to say that I didn't do it, well I'm not going to say it, you're just gonna have to believe me." Kitty said sticking her chin out.

"Look Kitty, it doesn't matter what I believe, I gotta be able to prove it legally, to all those respectable people." he said hoping she caught the underlining meaning; well he'd give her something else. "Go on back to my office and give me chance will ya," he said tugging at a curl at her nape, wanting to give her a pat on her bottom but not in front of Moss.

It took Matt a little while but he found the two women that had come to town with Cullers, he was waiting up in Doc office for Chester to bring Kitty up there.

"Hello Kitty," Matt said seeing her walk in the door.

"Matt," Kitty said walking farther into the room.

"This the one marshal," the older of the two women asked.

"Yes this is Miss Kitty," Matt said emphasizing the Miss part.

"Yep I can see why," the old woman said.

"But she refused to marry him," Matt told her.

"She did," the old woman said shocked.

"Kitty this is Nettie Beacher, Culler's housekeeper and this is Blossom but I still don't know who she is," Matt said using his hat to indicate the younger girl over by the corner. "You never told me if you handled a shot gun miss." Matt started out timidly. "Maybe you'd tell me if you had some reason to kill Cullers. Maybe you didn't want him to get married or maybe you though it ought to be you, was that it." Matt said watching the young girl turn him a glare.

"No," Blossom said casting him an icy glare.

"But you did shoot him didn't ya," Matt asked pointedly.

"Yes I did it," Blossom shouted.

"Blossom, stop it," Nettie said harshly.

"I did it, it was me," Blossom declared firmly.

"No," Nettie said harshly.

"Why did ya do it," Matt asked.

"I did it I had to," Blossom said tightly.

"Marshal, leave her alone," Nettie interrupted Matt questioning. "Blossom's his daughter," Nettie said telling Matt who Blossom was. "She didn't do it. She's only doing it to protect me," Nettie said.

"You," Kitty said stunned.

"Twenty years I've been with him, cleaning his house, cooking his food, raising his kids, nursing his crippled ole ma, and all those years he kept saying he'd get married when his ma died." Nettie said in calm flat voice.

As Nettie spoke Matt and Kitty both came to the understanding almost instantly.

"You thought he meant you," Matt said, saying what they all were thinking.

"Who else would have him and his crazy ways? I didn't believe he'd ever find a girl to marry him. I didn't believe it even when he said he had," Nettie said looking directly at Matt.

"If you didn't believe it why'd ya shoot him?" Matt asked curious now why any woman would shoot a man if they loved them.

"I didn't aim to kill him; I just want to hurt him some. He never looked at me. Twenty years he never looked at me, but I'm sorry now. Oh marshal can I see him." Nettie cried out.

"I'll see." Matt said giving Kitty a glance before he went into the back room with Doc and Cullers.

Matt had to stay in there and listen just like Doc while Nettie told Cullers the truth, Matt played with his hat looking away from the whole thing, while Doc watched the show, before Matt slipped out the door.

"How is he?" Kitty asked getting up from her chair as she moved over towards Matt.

"Well it looks like you just lost yourself a bridegroom." Matt said he couldn't help but tweak her a little bit.

"Is he dead?" Kitty burst out shocked.

"No he's very much alive. He's alive enough to marry Nettie." He said playing with his hat. "Took her twenty years and a little buckshot but she finally landed him." Matt said teasingly.

"Twenty years? That's an awful long time, I don't know whether I can wait that long. A little buckshot huh?" Kitty said arching her brow at him.

"Hey now wait a minute," Matt said looking at her.

"What's the matter you scared," Kitty said teasingly.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink," Matt said putting a hand on her arm to lead her out the door.

****M&K****

"Kitty," he groaned as he pulled back from another smoldering kiss. "About what you said earlier," he said gasping for breath.

"I was just getting you back," Kitty murmured playing with his collar, as she straddled his lap on the bed. "I can't believe you'd believed I shot him."

"Honey, I didn't know what to think," Matt said running his hands up her back, tangling in her hair. "But you didn't honestly think I was going to let him…" Matt trailed off nuzzling her neck.

"No, I didn't think you would," Kitty said in a low moan as he kissed and nipped the tender flesh until they heard the paddle of little feet coming in the room.

"Mama," Lydia said holding her blanket and her teddy bear in her arms.

Kitty moved off of Matt's lap and over to her side of the bed. "What's the matter sweetheart," Kitty said picking Lydia up and putting her in the middle between them.

"Sleep, you," Lydia said, patting Kitty's pillow.

Matt burst out laughing as he scooted down on his pillow. "Lydia, sleep too," Matt said pushing his daughter down on the bed a little.

"At this rate, I doubt there will be another Dillon running around anytime soon," Kitty said lying down on her side.

"We got plenty of time," Matt said pulling the sheet up over Lydia's sleeping body. "Night Miss Kitty," Matt said teasingly.

"Oh," Kitty said giving his shoulder a playful swat. "Night Marshal Dillon." She giggled.

"I love you Mrs. Dillon," Matt said stretching out over his daughter to kiss his wife.

"I love you Marshal Dillon." Kitty said meeting him half way.

"Me too," Lydia said, tapping Matt's shoulder.

"I love you too Lydia Marie," Matt said kissing her forehead, only to get a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

"Luv you too Daddy," Lydia said laying back down.

"Hey," Kitty said tickling her daughter into a squirming little ball. "What about Mommy," Kitty said still tickling Lydia as she laughed and squirmed.

"Luv you too Mommy," Lydia said through her giggles.

"Night you two," Matt said shaking his head at them as he threw an arm across both of them.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: T.V episode reference and MM to Blue Horse, Word of Honor and Never Pester Chester. And Ellen, yes I plan on doing more family mini moments it was fun writing them.**_

_**Chapter 26**_

"Kitty it's just a broken leg," Matt grumbled as she pushed him back on the couch, propping the pillow up under his leg.

"You're lucky it wasn't your neck," Kitty grumbled back, pushing on his shoulders. "Doc told you to stay off it for another two weeks with no moving around." Kitty bit out, "that is unless you want to stay longer in bed," she quipped knowing just the right way to get him to comply to her wishes and Doc's very easily.

"Oh, all right," he sighed out conceding to staying put for while. He wasn't overly happy about having the broken leg nor was he happy about having to stay in bed. If he could have moved a little faster he wouldn't be facing a very angry Kitty right now. "Doc isn't always right you know," he bit out crossly as he stared at her.

"No and neither are you," Kitty sassed back as she moved the crutches over to the far wall to make sure he couldn't reach them. "And don't even think about hopping over there to get them either." she warned cautiously.

"Daddy storie," Lydia cried out jumping up and down close by his shoulder with her book in her hands.

"See there even your two year old daughter has more sense than you do," Kitty said looking at him.

"Daddy," Lydia wined poking Matt on the shoulder with her tiny finger. "Story now," Lydia said, holding the worn out book of fairy tales, Kitty had ordered from New Orleans.

"Now you listen here young lady," Kitty said, picking up her daughter. "You can't bother Daddy right now." Kitty said kissing Lydia's cheek as she sat her back down on the floor.

"Oh, Kitty," Matt huffed out. "If I can't go anywhere or do anything I might as well read her story." Matt said, looking at the book Lydia had in her hands. "I'll tell you a story but I'm not reading that book again." Matt said firmly looking at his daughter, seeing her pouty face. "Oh all right," Matt conceded lifting Lydia up on his lap. "Which one do you want," Matt asked looking down at his daughter up turn face. "How about Boots of Buffalo leather," Matt said turning to the page. "_A soldier who is afraid of nothing, troubles himself about __nothing. One of this kind had received his discharge, and__as he had learnt no trade and could earn nothing, he traveled__about and begged alms of kind people. He had an old rain-coat__on his back, and a pair of riding-boots of buffalo-leather which__were still left to him__…._" Matt began in a deep voice, and continued read the story. Kitty stood leaning against the door watching Matt read to Lydia, and she felt her heart squeeze tight with emotions.

Lydia Marie Dillon was such a blend of contradictions; a blended mixture of her parents. Her hair was heavy and quiet red and quite curly, that always knots no matter how many times you comb it out. Her big and wonderful blue eyes. They weren't quite a dark blue like Matt's, but they weren't as light as hers either. No they were they color as the evening sky, almost the color of Apatite. When she was tried they took on this lustrous shine like a sapphire catching a ray of sunshine, and she would close them and go back to sleep. Her lips are so pretty, like a rosebud one moment and the next she has this frown that's so not sad that you simply end up laughing and giving in. She was her mother's daughter: looks, personality, independence, determination; she was her father's daughter: determined, maybe too one-sided in matters of a personal nature, stubborn. The way her daughter squared her tiny shoulders reminded her of Matt. Lydia's spine was straight and her chin was held proud and high, when she put her mind to something she generally accomplished it, thank god for her stubborn obstinate nature.

Tears prickled at the back of Kitty's eyes, as she silently observed the two loves of her life, before turning around to leave them alone.

****M&K****

Matt heard the clicking sound the front door made when it was shut and knew Kitty had gone over to the Long Branch once more. He smiled to himself as he continued to read the story to Lydia, making sure Kitty had given up waiting for him to try and sneak out. But after he finished the story and Lydia was still wide awake, Matt knew he could leave. "Lydia, sweetheart do Daddy a favor," Matt said patting Lydia's shoulders.

"What," Lydia asked looking at him.

"See Daddy's crutches over there," Matt said pointing to the make shift crutches. "You think you can be Daddy's big girl and get them for me," Matt said smiling at her.

Lydia nodded her head vigourously before climbing down off of Matt's lap and toddling over to the big sticks. Lydia had one hand one them as she looked back at Matt smiling as she started to make them fall over before she drug them both over to Matt.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Matt said slowly getting to his feet.

"Ut-oh," Lydia said covering her mouth as she stared at Matt standing there.

"Ut-oh what," Matt said looking around to see if Kitty had somehow magically reappeared.

"Daddy no-no," Lydia said.

"It's all right sweetheart I promise," Matt said ruffling her curls. "Now let's see what am I going to do with you," Matt said staring at Lydia in her nightgown and bare feet. "You know I think you're mother got your ready for bed on purpose," Matt murmured to himself, then like a spark of fire an idea came to him. "Lydia, get your shoes and socks," Matt said sitting back down on the couch.

Lydia ran to get her shoes and socks and bring them back to Matt who put them on her feet. "Now, you need something over your gown," Matt said trying to think shrugging out of his vest, he put it on Lydia using one of the curtain tie backs to tie it around her waist. "There," Matt said eyeing his handy work. "Now come on sweetie," Matt said hobbling towards the front door.

****M&K****

Doc and Kitty were walking back to the house, just as Matt and Lydia stepped out on the porch. "Going somewhere," Kitty said stepping up on the porch with Doc, picking Lydia up. Matt just pursed his lips together and turned and sulked back into the house. "Lydia, what on earth are you wearing," Kitty said smiling following Matt back into the house.

Kitty put Lydia on the floor in the living room while Matt sank back down on the couch with a grumble. "Daddy trouble," Lydia said pointing a finger at Matt.

"Yeah, your daddy is trouble," Kitty said laughing lightly at her daughter. "Now let's get you ready for bed again," Kitty said untying the make shift belt, and burst out laughing when she saw Matt had used his vest with her curtain tie. "Clever," Kitty said arching her brow.

"I thought so," Matt said grudgingly. "It would have worked too if I hadn't need to get her ready," Matt said.

"Now really Matt you're acting like a little boy getting caught fishing instead of being in school," Kitty scolded teasingly. "And you ought to be ashamed of yourself using Lydia to help you." Kitty said.

"Hey that worked for the most part," Matt said as Lydia crawled up on his lap laying her head against his chest. "She was a good girl helping Daddy," Matt praised kissing Lydia's curls.

"Well I think I can leave you again for a while," Kitty mused looking at him.

"Yeah," Matt said hearing Lydia suck on her thumb noisily and pulling it out without a thought. "I think our daughter has a good idea," Matt said yawning.

"Well just to be sure," Kitty said moving over to pick Lydia's sleeping body up. "She can sleep with you until I get home," Kitty said pointedly.

Matt stood up and walked towards their bedroom with Kitty carrying Lydia behind him. Matt crawled into bed as Kitty put Lydia down beside him. Matt smiled as Lydia turned trustingly against his chest sucking on her thumb again. Matt laid there propped up on his elbow as he stared down at his daughter sleeping face. He loved watching her smile around her thumb, dreaming in complete ignorance. He wondered what Lydia was dreaming about to put that big of smile on her face, but realizing it didn't really matter. Matt kissed the crown of Lydia's head before settling down on his pillow and drifting off to sleep.

****M&K****

Kitty sat in the rocking chair holding her daughter on her lap as she looked over at Bess Roniger's newest addition. "I can't believe how much she's grown," Kitty remarked quietly again.

"They sure grow fast," Bess said smiling at her. "So who do you think Lydia looks more like," Bess asked casually.

"Well I'd have to say she looks a little like both of us." Kitty admitted, brushing Lydia's curls back. "Just look at her hair, it's my color but those curls are all Matt. Even her eyes are a mixture of both of ours there large and round like mine but their darker than mine but lighter then Matt's." Kitty said softly watching how Lydia kept staring at the baby.

"I've noticed she scrunches up her brow when she debating and concentrating on some task or another, but she's got Matt's grim set lips when she does it too." Bess giggled softly. "So when are you two planning to have another one," Bess said looking pointedly at Kitty noticing the slight crack in Kitty's normal mask. "Haven't you two talked about the possibilities of having other children?" Bess questioned bluntly.

"Oh sure we've talked about it." Kitty said as she recalled those little talks. "And while the thought of another one is nice, the timing isn't right," Kitty said looking at Bess hoping she understood.

"Well I guess it would be rather difficult with him being gone every so often," Bess agreed with a little smirk.

"Yeah," Kitty said smiling.

****M&K****

Matt sat there on Doc's examining table; he wished Kitty was here to help him try to brow beat Doc into some sense. She couldn't have picked a worse time to go out and visit Bess.

"Doc you sure you won't tell me who those three men are, or at least what they look like." Matt grumbled out again.

"I told you Matt, I can't I gave my word of honor." Doc snapped out.

"I know Doc, but these men…"

"I know what they did, Matt, I know but I gave my word." Doc said firmly refusing to tell Matt any more.

"All right Doc," Matt said hopping down off the table. He rode out to Jake Worth's place to see if he could have another twenty four hours, in which case he wasn't surprised when Jake said no.

"Twenty four hours Marshal," Jake called in warning as Matt mounted up and rode out.

****M&K****

"Mama, mama," Jenny Roniger called out from her perch by the window. "The Marshal's coming," Jenny said.

"Daddy," Lydia cried out happily in a timid voice trying to wiggle off of Kitty's lap.

"Wonder what brings him out here," Kitty said getting up from her seat to go answer the door for Bess. "Hey Matt," Kitty said holding the door open.

"Kitty," Matt said taking off his hat as Lydia dive bombed his legs. "Hey sweetie," Matt said bending down to pick her up as he walked into the living room to see Bess and the new baby. "Mrs. Roniger," Matt said giving her a nod.

"Marshal," Bess said shaking her head. "What brings you out here," Bess questioned.

"I need to talk to Kitty for a minute," Matt said motioning to the porch.

"Sure," Kitty said following him out there. "What's the matter Matt," Kitty said.

"It's Doc," Matt said simply.

"What kind of trouble has he gotten himself into this time,' she asked without the preliminaries.

"Hank Worth is dead," Matt answered. "Doc knows who did it but he won't break his word of honor to help me in the slightest." Matt grumbled.

"You want me to try and convenience Doc to break his word," Kitty asked, looking at him doubtfully.

"Something like that yeah, I only got twenty four hours until I have to tell Jake Worth something." Matt said looking at her.

"Matt, you know Doc isn't going to break his word, not for me and not for you."

"I know that, I'm just trying to prevent more killings Kitty, or else I wouldn't ask Doc to break his word."

"Matt what would you do if it was you," Kitty asked turning the tables on him.

"I don't know Kitty." Matt admitted. "All I know is, I need Doc's help and he refusing and I know it isn't easy for him," Matt said.

"Matt," Kitty said turning on him. "This is one time I can't help you," Kitty said roughly. "I won't help you. I'm not going to make Doc feel any worse then he all ready is," Kitty said sharply.

"Kitty," Matt pleaded.

"No Matt listen to me, it's not easy for Doc, Matt." She said pointedly. "And you hounding him about it isn't making Doc feel any better either. If Doc hadn't given his word to those outlaws he would have told you, you know that," Kitty said. "And just how many times have you told me, that you gave your word to up hold the law?" Kitty countered. "How many times have you broken that word? Never not once since I've known you have you ever broken your word. Well," she quipped out hands on her hips. "You told me enough even if a man has nothing in his pocket as long as his word is good he has everything he'll ever need because it's as good as gold." Kitty said using his father's words against him.

"I know I've said that Kitty, but this is different."

"Matt if someone told you to break that oath your swore to up hold the law would you do it," Kitty countered trying to get him to see reason on this.

"No," Matt burst out staring at her.

"That's right, just like Doc won't betray a patient's confidence because of his oath. His word is gold Matt you can't ask him to break that even if it does help you find those men." Kitty said looking at him. "And nothing I say is going to talk him out of it just like you can't talk him out of it," Kitty said.

"But Kit," Matt said looking at her.

"Matt Dillon you can't stand there and tell me if it was you in Doc's position you'd break your word, I know you better than that," Kitty said putting a hand on his arm.

"I would if it would save lives," Matt said.

"Whose lives," Kitty asked. "Yours or some innocent citizen," Kitty said. "Jake's not threatening to shoot up the entire town, just the men that shot his son and any man who stands in his way which is you." Kitty said pointedly.

"All right Kitty you made your point," Matt said. "Well I better get back to Dodge," Matt said kissing Lydia's forehead. "Hey what ya think of the baby," Matt asked his daughter.

"I don't think she's very impressed with him," Kitty said.

"Good girl," Matt said kissing her forehead again before sitting her down on her feet.

"What ya mean good girl," Kitty asked as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"She's not impressed with boys yet," Matt chuckled untying Buck from the hitching rail. "Just do me a favor," Matt said mounting up. "Stay out here with Bess for a while, at least till this trouble brews over," Matt said.

"How long you figure that will be," Kitty asked looking up at him.

"I'll come out here Friday if it's not over then and we'll talk so more," Matt said.

"All right," Kitty said watching him ride away.

****M&K****

Matt sat up in Doc's office, where he had been for the past three nights. "Doc," Matt said questionably as Doc scooped up the cards to shuffle.

Doc looked at Matt with a grim set face. "Matt we've been over this," Doc said gruffly. "It's the only way," Doc added bristling once again that Matt would continue to ask him to give up this plan of his, and just break his word. He couldn't blame Matt for wanting to do his job; he knew he wasn't making it easy on Matt either. But he gave his word of honor and he couldn't break it.

"It's not about you word Doc," Matt said softly.

"Oh," Doc said watching Matt stand up.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted some more coffee," Matt said refilling his cup.

"Yeah," Doc said as Matt walked over with the coffee pot to refill his cup. Doc laid the deck down on the table, swiping a hand over his mustache, staring at the man beside him thoughtfully. He knew it wasn't easy for Matt to open up about his personal life and he was embarrassed a little by even thinking of asking Matt to divulge in something that was really none of his business. Doc leaned back in his chair lacing his fingers together across his chest as he contemplated his next move. "Matt, it's none of my business and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Doc started.

"Tell you what Doc," Matt questioned.

"Are you and Kitty planning…?" Doc started looking at the hard stare that Matt gave him.

"Is me and Kitty planning what," Matt questioned.

"Are you and Kitty planning to have any more children," Doc asked softly.

"We've talked about it," Matt admitted getting up from his seat to pace over in front of the window. Feeling he could trust Doc about some of the details of his personal life with Kitty. Doc wouldn't give Kitty up to some outlaw to save his own life. "It's not like we've been careful," Matt said hoping Doc would get his meaning, and seeing the understanding in Doc's eyes. "It's just the timing is a little off," Matt said simply.

"I wondered," Doc stated thoughtfully.

"That's one of the reason Kitty took Lydia out to Bess's with her," Matt said, smiling. "To see how she took to the baby," Matt said turning around to face Doc.

"Well what is Miss Lydia's opinion of the baby," Doc chuckled.

"Kitty said she wasn't impressed," Matt chuckled. "You know Doc I used to think I couldn't be a very good marshal and have a family too," Matt said deep in thought. "But when I look at Lydia…I can't even imagine not having her or Kitty in my life." Matt said truthfully.

"Having a child is the most wonderful thing in the world Matt, but somehow I don't think you would have lost Kitty even if you didn't have Lydia." Doc said knowingly.

"I know Doc but Lydia is something special on her own," Matt said.

"Someone's coming," Doc said as the footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

Matt darted into the back bedroom and waited to spring the trap. Only the trap didn't work nearly as well as they planned it. Matt shooting the man who tried to kill Doc only warned the others that were waiting down in the street. Then when Matt got the bright idea to use Doc's fire escape rope Matt became the sitting duck owing Jake Worth junior his life.

****M&K****

Matt rode out with Shiloh on his heels looking for Chester. He was feeling the guilt for letting Chester deal with the two cowboys instead of taking care of it him self. Now he was out looking for Chester praying Chester was still alive. So he rode with Shiloh in a guilt ridden hell. He felt the guilt burning in his chest like a blaze a thousand times hotter than the sun. He could offer Chester no comfort for he was the cause of his pain. He watched as Doc treated Chester and he bore the weight of his sin upon his back. He would wear the chains of this guilt even in his afterlife. The guilt and the anger raged through him as he thought about those two cowboys probably laughing about what they had done to Chester.

"Well Doctor," Matt said his voice filled with concern for the man he felt was a younger brother.

It didn't go unnoticed to Doc that Matt had called him Doctor; it was his way of trying to be detached personally from all connections. "Well he's in bad shape Matt," Doc said looking at the grief contorted marshal.

"How bad," Matt grounded out.

"Well I don't know. See the worse thing is he's having so much trouble with his breathing Matt; I'd…golly I don't know what it is. We're just going to have to wait and see." Doc said moving away from Matt for a moment, as Matt looked at his best friend laying on the table broken and roughed up more then he ever should have been.

"Doc, say it out," Matt said in a mutual groan.

Doc looked at Matt with deep concern for his two friends. "Well he may pull through if he lives the next couple of days," Doc said in firm undertone. He knew how it was eating Matt up from the inside out. He could treat Chester's wounds but he couldn't treat the guilt eating at Matt.

"Doc," Matt said looking straight at him.

"I'm not going to leave him for a minute." Doc said firmly, knowing Matt's fear in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have sent him out there, I should have gone myself." Matt said berating him self as he paced towards the door.

"Now don't go blaming yourself Matt," Doc said firmly.

"I made him go didn't I? I told him too," Matt said voice filled with remorse for what he had done. "I told him to go so I could see Lydia for a little bit." Matt said blaming himself.

"It's not your fault." Doc said again a little softer but with the same current of rock out lining the words. "Matt you have a right to spend time with Lydia, especially since you've been gone a week." Doc said looking straight at Matt.

"How long before I can talk to him Doc," Matt said not about to give up the hope that Chester was going to wake up.

"I just can't tell you that Matt," Doc said shaking his head.

Matt nodded his head with the realization that it might not happen. "All right," he conceded, as he walked towards the door.

"Wait a minute where are ya goin'?" Doc asked as Matt moved towards the door.

"I'm going to get those two men," Matt said.

Doc nodded as Matt walked out of his office, knowing that it was Matt Dillon's way of dealing with the guilt getting the men responsible for doing this to Chester. Doc gave a shuddered he didn't want to be those two cowboys, with Matt Dillon on his trail. Matt would hunt them down until he got both of them, for doing this to Chester.

Doc pursed his lips together because he knew it was Matt's way of showing everyone who and how much the people closet mattered to him. Chester was the brother and best friend Matt had, and Kitty…. Lydia…Doc didn't want to think about what Matt would do if it was either of them laying on the table instead of Chester.

Matt stomped down the stairs to jail he got ready to leave to track after those two men, who weren't men at all. He led Buck over to the Long Branch and tied him up in front. He walked inside, Kitty would know something he was sure.

"Howdy Marshal," Red said wiping out glasses.

"Hello, Red where's Kitty," Matt said showing impatience as he said.

"She's in there I guess," Red said rolling his head towards the side door that was a stock room.

"Kitty," Matt said opening the door, finding her in meeting with Kenny the whiskey drummer. "Oh, can I talk to you for a minute." he said not even bothering waiting for answer.

"Excuse me Kenny," Kitty said getting up knowing how her tantrum cowboy was more then likely being eaten away with guilt and he was getting ready to go after those two cowboys. She moved over to the side of the bar. "Oh Matt, I heard about Chester, how is he?" she asked looking at him wanting nothing more then to wrap her arms around him and offer him any comfort that she could give him.

"Doc say he doesn't know, won't be able to tell for a few days."

"Come on let's sit down I'll buy you a drink," she offering him a friendly shoulder for comfort.

"Look Kitty, I don't have time," Matt said following her towards the table.

"Oh," she should have known Matt would be going out after those two buzzards.

"Shiloh says the two men that dragged Chester, were in here just before it happened," Matt said looking at her.

"Yeah I know, I figured that who, it was," Kitty said thoughtfully.

"Well who are they do you know," Matt said almost pleading in his anxiousness to find the dirty yellowbelly snakes.

"I never saw them before just a couple of cowboys came up the trail." Kitty said regretfully putting a hand on her hip as she tried to rack her mind for any information she could give Matt.

"You get their names," Matt asked watching her wrinkle her brow as she tried to think.

"Well one was Trivet and the other was Stow-bow I think," Kitty said glad she had a memory for names.

"Well did they say what outfit they were from?" Matt asked knowing the names wouldn't help him much when there was at least three herds camped along the trail.

"Could it be the Crow Track," Kitty said wrinkling her brow as she thought.

"Yeah," Matt said moving towards the doors. "The Crow Track's holding a big heard up river I think. Thanks, Kitty," he said pushing the doors open a little. "Look Doc's all alone over there with Chester would you go over and spell him once in while." he asked.

"Now don't you worry we'll take good care of him." Kitty said reassuring him.

"Thanks Kitty," Matt said pushing out the doors.

"Wait a minute, Matt," Kitty said stepping out behind him as he reached to catch the door from swinging back into her back. "Look I know this isn't any of my business," Kitty said putting a hand on his arm and giving it a little squeeze. "But are you going to arrest those men or are you going to shoot 'em," She asked boldly. She had come to know Matt Dillon's personality so well yet she had never seen the guilty rage consume him like this before.

"Well I'll have to decided that when the time comes, Kitty." he answered her honestly, not caring who saw as he bent those last few inches and gave her a tender good bye kiss. "Take care of Lydia, and give her a kiss for me," Matt said knowing she would without a doubt.

"Sure," Kitty said standing there speechless as she watched him ride out.

****M&K****

Kitty sat in the chair beside Chester's bed while Doc was out at supper. Kitty didn't mind the quietness, of the room tonight it gave her time to think. It could just as easily have been Matt lying on the table. She had seen that haunted look in his eyes, as the guilt consumed him. She had only seen that much guilt look a couple of times before. The last time had been when the Gunter's had taken her. It was the first thing she saw in his deep dark blue eyes, when she woke up.

This was what Matt had been warning about when he said he had no right for a permanent relationship. He had no right to have a family or a wife and thing that every man had a right a right too. Yet they were testing the boundaries of that right. She wondered if Matt blamed Lydia for being the reason he hadn't dealt with the cowboys himself. No Kitty thought Matt would never blame Lydia for this, himself yes but never Lydia.

Kitty walked over to the window and stared out into the bleak darkness, wondering if she had done the right thing in telling Matt about Lydia. She had done the right thing. It was the one thing she would never regret in her life. She had the child of the man she loved, and he loved her and Lydia just as much as they loved him. It wasn't like they had planned it, or even tried to prevent it from happening but they had this perfect little girl because of it and nothing was going to change her mind on that. It was right that Matt stayed on as Marshal, it was right that she told him about Lydia, it was right that they had gotten married regardless of him wearing a badge or not. Then she saw the cowboy riding into town across Buck's saddle.

_Well he didn't kill them, he just made that one wish to God he was dead. Once again the law prevailed._ Kitty huffed, out to nobody as she turned from the window, hearing the office door creak open.

****M&K****

Doc opened the door just in time to see Buck trot on by towards the jail. He always knew Matt was a hard man to deal with at times when he was crossed but he never thought Matt would be that heartless and cruel. Yet after what they had done to Chester, Doc was surprised the cowboy managed to escape a bullet although at this point a bullet might be merciful. Doc just swiped his mustache and walked into the office seeing Kitty walk out of the back room. "How's he been," Doc asked concerned.

"He's sleeping better now," Kitty said truthfully. "Did you see," Kitty asked.

"I saw," Doc said with a nod of his head as he walked back into the bedroom and checked on Chester who was breathing easier now.

"Doc, I'm scared," Kitty admitted fearfully. "What if Matt can't get through this like the other times?" Kitty said, knowing Doc knew what she meant by other times.

"Kitty, he's getting through this the best he can right now. He's so eaten up with guilt for not doing it himself, that he feels he has to be the one to catch them. I don't envy either one of the men, but Matt has to deal with this his own way." Doc said.

"I know and that's what scares me," Kitty sighed out. "Lydia dotes on Matt, and she too young to understand why all of a sudden he's shutting her out."

"Now stop it Kitty," Doc said firmly. "Matt is never going to blame Lydia for this, and I don't think it's possible for Matt to shut her out. Matt's blaming himself for choosing to be a father instead of a lawman. He even told me so, saying he should have handled it instead of letting Chester so he could see Lydia. Matt loves that little girl and I'll bet everything I own that he's not going to shut her out." Doc said firmly.

"I hope you're right Doc," Kitty said opening the door. "I hope your right."

****M&K****

Matt walked into the house late the next night. He hadn't even bothered to stop and rest but kept driving forward back to Dodge with his prisoner in tow. He quietly crept down the hall to Lydia's room, finding her door ajar. Matt poked his head in smiling at the sight of his little girl.

Lydia, laid curled up in her bed holding her teddy bear and sucking on her thumb with her blanket held firmly up against her nose. She looked so peaceful… with her red curls spilling all around her face and pillow. Matt couldn't help it as he moved close towards the bed. He sat down on the edge, grateful that Lydia took after Kitty's sleeping habits and not his. He reached out and brushed one wayward curl back off her cheek realizing how fragile his little girl was. Well how she seemed fragile looking, but he had thought the same thing about her mother and Kitty was anything but fragile. Matt gently brushed a kiss against Lydia's forehead, before pulling the covers up a little higher. "Night sweetie," he whispered before he left her door cracked and head towards his room.

Kitty was sound asleep. She laid on her stomach hugging his pillow. The covers were pulled just to the small of her back. The beautiful curve of it was plainly visible in the glow of the moon. Red hair spilled all around her. Her lashes swept her cheeks. He reached out and touched her face.

He sat on the bed and pulled off his boots. She must really be exhausted- she didn't even stir. He watched her face all the while he stripped. He crawled in beside her, trying not to disturb her. Her arm encircled his waist as she snuggled closer. "Matt," she purred out sleepily.

"Yeah, go back to sleep." he said put an arm around her. Tonight he needed the comfort of her in his arms. He could forget the pain; he could forget the ugliness of his job in her arms. He could forget everything but her in his arms and that is what he needed tonight. He needed oblivion and only she could provide it.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt was furious and grateful all at the same time. He was angry cause he had to turn the two cowboys loose. And he did but not without giving Stow-bow a beating he would never forget. Yet it was talking to Chester that made him feel even worse than the guilt. And that night Matt couldn't help but voicing his anger at Kitty.

"And you know he actually thought, that because of what happened I wouldn't want him anymore," Matt said lifting up the covers to crawl into bed.

"Well Matt, you know how insecure Chester feels at times about his handicap." Kitty said softly, knowing a calm voice was what Matt needed.

"Yeah, but to think after this…" Matt said.

"Matt, I think it was just Chester's way of saying it was as much his fault as it was yours," Kitty said putting a finger to his lips to hush him. "I'm not saying it was either of yours fault," she added. "I'm just saying Chester is probably thinking if he wasn't a cripple he could have handled things better even you said Stow-bow was a hard man to fight," Kitty said removing her finger from his lips.

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "Well the good thing is Chester is doing better," Matt said moving closer to kiss her.

"Yeah, well he did have a good doctor," Kitty said moving closer to meet him.

"Now do you think we'd be bad parents if we locked a little girl out for a few hours," Matt said running his hands up Kitty's back as he kissed her.

"I don't think she'd even notice," Kitty giggled as Matt quickly moved over to the door locking it before almost diving on the bed pinning Kitty under him.

"You know I think you're right," Matt said smiling as he kissed Kitty.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: TV episode Kitty shot. **_

_**Chapter 27**_

She felt the impact of something hard and then it became almost impossible to breath. And with a jerky little moan, she fell the rest of the way to the floor face first and bleeding. She lay still and unmoving.

Bill looked over to where Kitty was to make sure she was all right "Kitty," Bill said as he crawled around towards Kitty's unconscious form. "Chester," he cried out noticing the blood seeping out from underneath Kitty's form. "Chester," Bill cried again as he slowly turned Kitty's in his arms. "He shot Kitty," Bill said getting the younger man to move in his semi hazed state.

"What," Chester said shocked in his little fuzzy state as he turned over towards where Bill was holding Kitty. "Oh Miss Kitty," he said grabbing her hand, rubbing it gently in his hands. "She ain't dead is she," Chester asked looking at Bill.

"No, no, she's breathing," Bill said ebbing some of the worry out of the room.

"I'll get Doc," Chester said hurriedly as he got to his feet as quickly as he possibly could to go after Doc.

****M&K****

Doc stood in his office after they got a wounded Kitty up the stairs. "You better go get Matt," Doc said looking at Chester's worried face.

"Mr. Dillon isn't here Doc, he rode out early this morning to Mr. Bower's." Chester said. "He should be getting back here any time now," Chester said looking towards the door.

"Well you better go wait for him," Doc said looking at the man. He sure didn't want Matt to hear Kitty had been shot from someone else.

"All right Doc," Chester agreed as he left Doc to tend to Miss Kitty himself.

****M&K****

Chester stood in front of the stove warming up the pot coffee, when the moment he had been dreading for the last hours finally came to call. The moment of reckoning was here, and Chester wanted nothing better then to slip out through the side door and hide, or slip through the floor boards until Mr. Dillon had left the office again. But it was too late to do anything but wait for Mr. Dillon to come inside, because he had done seen him standing in front of the stove. Why couldn't the ground open up and swallow him, instead of leaving it to him to tell Mr. Dillon what happened. Chester didn't look forwards to telling Mr. Dillon that he had failed him in protecting Miss Kitty that right now she laid up in Doc's office with a gunshot wound to the lower back. How could he tell Mr. Dillon that?

Matt walked into the office hanging his hat on the pet just inside the door before he walked over to the rifle rack and put his rifle back in it's place. "Chester is everything all right," Matt asked noticing Chester's nervousness as he stood there twitching and shifting constantly.

"Mr. Dillon," Chester said softly with a nervous tremor in his voice. "I don't rightly know how to tell you," Chester said looking at Matt's face scrunched up with wonderment.

"Tell me what Chester," Matt said looking at the man he considered his younger brother and best friend. There was obliviously something wrong by the way Chester was hem hauling about telling him.

"Miss Kitty," Chester said his voice cracking with emotions to strong to control as he noticed Matt changing from one of puzzlement to concern.

"What about her," Matt said trying to drawl the answers out of Chester, which was proving to be like trying to pull eye teeth out of a mule.

"Well Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty's been shot," Chester said.

"Shot," Matt said as all the blood drained from his face. "Where's Lydia," Matt demanded grabbing his hat off the peg.

"She's with Summer Dove over at Ma Smalley's," Chester said. "She wasn't with Miss Kitty when it happened," Chester said realizing what Mr. Dillon had been getting at.

"Come on," Matt said head up towards Doc's office with purpose measured strides as Chester following behind him. Matt took Doc's stairs two at a time to bring him closer to Kitty.

He opened the door, his heart lurched. Kitty laid on the examining table and his heart lurched in his chest. She looked so fragile, helpless. She was so pale that her flesh seemed nearly translucent. Her bright blue eyes were closed. He swept off his hat as he looked at her. He listened to Doc but he barely heard him. He was busy trying to get his mind to stop reeling from the sight of her like this.

He knew that his job put her in danger every day they were together, but then he realized so did her job. What with all the rowdy cowboys itching for fights and bar room brawls that sometimes got out of hand. Her job was just as dangerous as his at times. But one thing ran through his mind where in the world had Kitty even gotten shot at. She wasn't supposed to be at the Long Branch today, but that would be the only reason Lydia was with Summer Dove. Maybe something happened to where she had to go to work for a few hours or something. Nothing was making much sense to him right at that moment.

****M&K****

"By golly I wish Doc would do something," Chester said in a hush tone trying to take Matt's mind off of the wait.

"You never saw either one of those men before," Matt asked Chester again after hearing what had happened.

"No sir they were complete strangers to me," Chester said again knowing that he was taking Mr. Dillon's mind off of Miss Kitty for a little while. "They said that they were miners from Colorada," Chester said looking at Mr. Dillon's worried face.

Matt noticed Doc moving away from Kitty towards the pot belly stove. Matt slowly moved towards Doc and saw his confident with a grim looking face. "Well Doc," Matt asked hoping that it wouldn't be bad news.

"I don't like this ataw," Doc grumbled

"What ya mean," Matt said looking him, as Doc messed with his stethoscope.

"Well there's some injury to her lung and I don't know how bad it is," Doc said turning to look at Kitty's lifeless body once more.

"Well Doc, you're not saying that…" Chester stammered out feeling the guilt at having been the cause for Kitty getting shot in the first place eating him up inside something awful. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Miss Kitty and it was his fault.

"Well the bullet stopped between the layers of pleura." Doc said forgetting for a moment that Matt and Chester wouldn't understand what he was talking about. "I mean it's lodged against the inside surface of the rib." Doc said simplifying it for them in to terms that they could understand, as he walked back over to take a look at the wound once again. He was still trying to figure out whether to retract the bullet or not.

"Are ya gonna need some help Doc," Matt said moving over beside Doc and close to Kitty's pale body. He wanted to check and make sure Lydia was all right then get started after the man responsible for putting Kitty on that table but he wasn't going to leave until he knew that she was going to be all right and Doc didn't need him for anything.

"I sure am all I can get." Doc said lifting the sheet up to stare at the wound.

"Well I guess I better stick around here too then huh," Matt resigned to letting the miner get farther and farther from him because Matt didn't care how far he had to go he was going to get the man that did this to Kitty whether it was an accident or not.

"Oh no," Doc said looking up at Matt, he knew that Matt was chomping at the bit to go after the man, and he himself could rightly understand because he felt the same way. "I didn't mean it, you just go ahead and do what you gotta do," Doc said turning his attention back towards Kitty, letting Matt know in no certain terms that he could leave to do his job.

"Chester you do everything you can here will ya," Matt said walking over toward the door after having Doc's permission to leave he wasn't going to waste anymore time.

"Mr. Dillon, are you going after 'im are ya," Chester asked stopping Matt from leaving for just a moment.

Matt turned his head and looked at Kitty's pale form one more time, before turned his attention back to Chester. "You bet I am." he said stepping through the door, and walking out of the office.

****M&K****

Matt walked over to Ma Smalley's boarding house, knocking on the door waiting for Ma to answer.

"Marshal, we heard about Kitty, is there anything I can do to help," Ma said looking at the rugged marshal standing in her doorway.

"Doc's going to need some help," Matt said following Ma inside.

"Daddy," Lydia cried out running towards him.

Matt knelt down giving Lydia a big hug. "Hey there sweetie," Matt said trying to erase the worry from his voice. "How would you like to go out and stay with Mrs. Roniger," Matt asked.

"I can play with Jenny then," Lydia said happily.

"Yeah," Matt said smiling at her. "Come on let's go home and get some things together so you can spend the night with Jenny," Matt said looking up at Summer Dove.

"I'll help you," Summer Dove said following Matt towards his house. Fifteen minutes later, Matt and Lydia were both ready to hit the trail. Matt put Lydia up on Buck in front of him before he rode out of town towards Bess's house.

****M&K****

"Marshal this is a surprise," Bess said swinging the door open.

"Mrs. Roniger, I was wondering if you could keep Lydia for me for a few days," Matt asked.

"Certainly," Bess said seeing some worry on Matt's face. "Is something the matter," Bess asked.

"Kitty, was shot," Matt said in a low tone to where Lydia couldn't hear him. "She's all right but Doc's having to operate and I…." Matt said.

"Say no more," Bess said. "Lydia will be fine here with us," Bess said.

"Thank you," Matt said handing over Lydia's little bag.

"Don't you worry about thing Matt," Bess said. "Everything will be all right," Bess said.

"Lydia you be a good girl, for Mrs. Roniger," Matt said giving Lydia a kiss bye. "I'll be back real soon," Matt said walking towards Buck.

"Bye Daddy," Lydia said waving to him as he turned Buck towards the road.

"I'll see you in a couple days," Matt said waving to her.

****M&K****

Doc wished he couldn't feel the heat from Kitty fevered body; instead he wanted to feel the cool clamminess of her body after her fever broke. She had to pull through, she couldn't give up. Doc wiped at his hand over mustache, as he stood there checking on Kitty. If they made it through the night Kitty's chances of surviving were more or less improving. Doc hated to admit to anybody that he needed anyone in his life but he needed Kitty Russell, she was the only daughter that he never had. And when he first met her she had swept through his life giving it meaning once again. While he mercifully continued to tease her restlessly about marrying him, he knew that she only had eyes for the big marshal of Dodge. They sure had come a long way, first them getting married and Kitty having Lydia. It was all for the better in Doc's opinion. But now her life hung in the balance, and she had so much to live for.

"Just hang in there Kitty," Doc mumbled to himself in the empty room with the unconscious Kitty laying on the table still, hoping that would give her strength to hold on and fight. He couldn't just let her go with out doing everything he could possibly do for her. He had to believe she would fight to hold on. Doc leaned back against the chair and stared at her as memories flooded his mind, remembering the first night he had met her.

_It had been a weary tiring day when Doc had walked into the Long Branch with Chester to get a beer. As he had walked over towards the bar the physician noticed the new girl a young pretty redhead working at the one of the tables. Doc noticed how the cowboys in their poker game were engrossed with her laughter and smiles, that they forgot how to play poker. Doc listened to the young woman's husky laughter as it floated through the room. It was then that Marty one of the other girls had called her over there to introduce her to three of them. _Over time the two had become good friends. She would listen to him prattle on about which ever family happened to be sick and she would even help out when she was needed. She turned out to be a prove nurse. It hadn't taken Doc long to find out that she had stuck around to learn more about the marshal of Dodge.

****M&K****

Matt couldn't help it as his thoughts drifted towards Kitty, as he made camp for the night. He wondered how she was doing and if Doc was able to get the bullet out. Matt knew Doc would do everything he could for her. Kitty meant as much to Doc as she did to him too. Kitty had to pull through and be just fine. He wasn't ready to let go of her just yet. He couldn't let go of her. He still needed her. He didn't know the first thing about raising a daughter alone…No he wasn't going to think about that Kitty was strong she'd pull through this.

****M&K****

It was a long night. The next morning a bleary eyed Doc with a long face and a heavy heart, he walked over to check on Kitty. Kitty lay just has she had before, her expression was as dead as it had been all though the night. Doc moved to take her pulse. He winced at just the sight of her. He missed the vibrant woman he knew so well.

Her long lashes twitched and her dark eyes opened. Her breathing was still raspy, and she looked like death warmed over. But she seemed to see him.

"Kitty?" he whispered.

Her eyes fixed on his face, but she didn't react.

"Can you hear me," he asked softly.

She frowned and winced. "Doc," she whispered hoarsely.

"You're going to be all right Kitty," he said, his voice breaking with the emotion he tried hard to keep back.

She blinked. She was barely aware of anything except the pain. "Hurts so much," she breathed and her eyes closed again.

"I'll give you something for that," Doc said, almost reluctantly and walked over to get the laudanum.

Kitty drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few days after her body began the slow process of recovery from the wound. She smiled when ever Chester or Doc came in to see her and managed to converse with them, even though she was frightfully weak. She never let the chance go by to find out if Matt had made it back and if Lydia was okay.

****M&K****

Matt slowly climbed the stairs to Doc's office, Kitty had to be fine, as he opened the door. Kitty heard the door opened as she saw Matt saunter in the door looking towards the back room. She had been so happy earlier when Doc said she could actually get up for a few hours to read the paper. So there she sat in her bed with the paper on her lap when Matt walked in the door. "Hello Matt," she said softly in a faint whisper.

Matt heard her voice and turned to look at her it seemed like forever since he seen her, or heard her voice. The three days away worrying about her seemed to wash away at the sight of her. "Kitty," he said breathing the sigh of relief as he slowly moved towards her, taking off his hat as he did so. He sat down the edge of her bed looking at her. "How ya feeling," he asked the oblivious question.

"Well," she started to only to give a timid little coughing sound, "I guess Doc thinks I might live after all," she said trying to make light of the whole thing. She could tell from the way he was holding himself that he had been worried.

"Well I'll tell ya, you're looking a little better then the last time I saw ya," he said letting his eyes rake over her face and drinking the sight of her in, wanting to remember every detail that was her.

She gave him a small dry laugh, "I'm feelin' a little better too," she said rubbing his arm to reassure him that she was perfectly fine and on the mend.

When the back door opened, and Doc walked back out into the office. "Oh Matt," Doc said interrupting them. Matt shifted in his seat on at the edge of Kitty's bed as she let go of his arm so he could play with the brim of his hat nervously.

"When did you get back," Doc asked moving over towards them.

"Just now," Matt said, he wanted Kitty to know that she was more important to him with just that statement he thought he did just that. After all he had come straight up here after he got back in town. He hadn't bothered to stop at the office or anywhere else he had came straight to Doc's. With those few short words he told her that she meant more to him then anything else.

"Well I'm glad maybe you can help me talk some sense into this young lady." Doc said looking at Matt as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Oh yeah, what's the matter," Matt asked concern that there could be something still the matter with Kitty even now that Doc needed help taking care of.

"Oh she's a very difficult patient," Doc said looking at Matt. _Much more difficult then you are at times. _Doc thought. "Very difficult," Doc mumbled as he moved to sit down at his desk.

Matt knew then that it was nothing serious as he looked at Kitty wondering what kind of mischief she could have gotten herself into sitting up in Doc's office with a bullet wound.

"Now Doc that's just not fair," Kitty wined out as she watched Doc take his seat.

"Humph it's fair all right," Doc said relaxing in his chair as much as he could. He personally found the whole situation ironic. Usually it was him saying Matt was the difficult patient not wanting to stay in bed, and him asking Kitty for help to talk some sense into the over grown civil servant. But now the roles were reversed and he found it very humorous.

"Oh I just feel I'd be better off in my own room, I feel like I'm in the way up here," Kitty said looking at Matt.

Matt pursed his lips together as he looked at her. _So you can raise all kinds of cane with me about wanting to get up and do my job when Doc says differently but the same thing doesn't apply to you? _

"Humph, matter of fact you are in the way, but you're going to stay right here until I tell you otherwise. I'm not going to take any chances with you." Doc said looking at them both.

"I give up," Kitty smarted out with a faint twinkle in her eyes.

"You better give up I'll turn you over my knee," Doc said in a light teasing tone.

"He'd do it too," Kitty persisted at Matt's doubting look.

"Well Doc, don't you take any back talk off of her," Matt said knowing that she could give as good as she got when it came to arguments. Matt looked at her and let his hand rest on her arm lightly.

"Kitty look, I'm going to stop by the office, but I'll be back up shortly," he said giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"All right," Kitty said letting her hand give him a squeeze before he stood up. She knew he had work to do and that he couldn't spend all his time up in Doc's office with her.

"Matt," Doc said getting up from his seat at his desk to go over towards the door, knowing that his call out would halt Matt from going any further, effectively as if he had touched him physically. "I hope you found him." Doc said stuffing his hands in his pocket, as he stared up at the grim looking lawman and friend.

Doc had wondered over the last couple of days how Matt would bring the man in. He remembered all too vividly how Matt dealt with the two men that drug Chester two months ago. But Doc couldn't see Matt doing that to the man that shot Kitty. Chester meant a lot to Matt but not as much as Kitty did. While Doc had prayed for Kitty's life he had prayed that Matt wouldn't become the lawless figure he could have been.

Matt gave Kitty a timid look before he ducked his head. "I did," Matt said slipping his hat on.

"Matt," Kitty said stopping him once more. "What about Lydia?" Kitty asked.

"She out at Bess's playing with Jenny," Matt said looking at her. "I'll go get her just as soon as I finish up in the office," Matt said.

"All right," Kitty said giving him a small smile.

****M&K****

After a week of lying up in Doc's office recovering from a bullet wound. He finally gave her permission to go back over to her own room at her house. Soon after she was home, Kitty was over at the Long Branch struggling with cleaning up the bar after it closed. Once Doc ordered and escorted her to back to bed. The next evening Matt carried her over there, tight-lipped and unresponsive to her protest.

"I can't just lie around here like a lump, I'll never get better," she raged when he started to put her back into her bed. "Doc said I had to move around a little," Kitty reminded him.

"That's right, a little at first. Not the way you're trying to do it," he retorted curtly. He put her down against the pillows and glared down at her. She looked infinitely better then she had days earlier.

"All right, I'll stay put," she muttered, averting her eyes.

"I can't make you listen to reason," he said in a heavy defeated tone. It was useless to argue with her when she done made up her mind but she wasn't going to further antagonize her injury.

She glanced up at him with troubled eyes. "You don't listen to me either." She pointed out bluntly. "I'm fine Matt; I'm not glass I'm not going to break."

"I never said that you were," Matt said defensively, as his jaw tautened. "You're being ridiculous," he snapped, "You heard what Doc said, you'll recover when you recover," he snapped out. "You'll stay here until you are well enough to work, without endangering your health." he snapped.

"No, I won't," she persisted.

He drew in a short breath and rammed his hands into his pockets. "Let's see about getting you well enough to be on your feet to chase after our daughter before you start tangling with rowdy cowboys before you go out of your way and land flat on your back."

"Matt, I'm perfectly fine, I'm not over doing it, and there's only reason I'll ever want to be flat on my back for," she said giving him a teasing smile.

Matt couldn't help but smile at her as he moved to sit down on the edge of their bed. "We wouldn't want to delay your recovery."

"It shouldn't affect my recovery," she replied, but she didn't sound convincing.

He studied her slight form under the sheet. "You can barely make it through a story with Lydia without getting winded, so let's not take any chances," he murmured.

"Is your lecture supposed to be comforting me?" she asked before taking several deep breaths.

"No. I am telling you, stop pushing yourself so hard." he said, his face drawn taunt with worry. "Don't forget we have a daughter to raise," he said reaching down to touch her face with his fingertips. "You're a little better today." he commented

"It's slow," she replied.

His thumb rubbed slowly, softly over her full mouth. "I know but right now we need slow," he said with some concern as he looked at her.

Kitty kissed his thumb grazing her lips before she sighed and closed her eyes wearily. "All right I'll slow down for Lydia's sake," Kitty started slowly.

Matt bent with a groan and pressed his lips hard to hers, tenderly over her dry lips, savoring their warmth in a tense silence.

"Matt," she moaned, putting her hand around his neck drawling him closer.

"At least now you're thinking and talking sense," Matt teased kissing her before she could even come up with a retort.

"Mama," Lydia squealed running in the room and jumping up on the bed.

"Hey," Matt said grabbing Lydia before she did a nose dive into Kitty's chest. "Remember what I told you," Matt said putting Lydia on his knee. "Remember we can't shake Mommy up right now," Matt said in a soft but stern voice. Lydia looked at him as tears started to pool in her eye from Matt's scolding.

"Oh you're scaring her," Kitty said smacking him on the arm as she reached for Lydia. Lydia moved closer to Kitty resting her head on her breast looking at her Daddy. "It's all right honey, Daddy just thinks we're made of glass," Kitty said brushing Lydia's curls down.

"Oh I give up," Matt said standing up shaking his head. "You're just being stubborn," Matt said.

"I think that's the pot calling the kettle black," Kitty said.

"All right I'll make a deal with you," Matt said looking at her. "I'll listen to every word Doc has to say about my recoveries, if you listen to him."

"Every word," Kitty said arching her brow at him.

"Every word but the drugs, I still don't want laudanum or that morphine stuff but everything else I will." Matt said never even blinking an eye.

"Fair enough, I want your word of honor though," Kitty said teasingly as Matt cocked his head at her. "All right Lydia go get your story book and Mommy will read you a story," Kitty said.

Matt helped Lydia down off the bed as she ran to get her book. "Have fun," Matt said knowing Kitty would keep her promise.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: All right let's see what episodes this chapter is going to be about: Old Flame with a twist ending.**_

_**Chapter 27**_

The Long Branch was pretty quiet for the night, when Kitty grabbed herself a beer to go sit down and get off her feet now that most of the crowd had left. It was like most of the regulars were avoiding the Long Branch because of her temperament, but she didn't really care. She was in one of those melancholy type moods; she didn't know what to feel. Earlier this week when a couple of the Jenson's cowboys came in she was fine until after they got to running, their mouths. She hated how much she could overhear from drunken trail hands sometimes, and she was fit to be tied when they left. She had heard enough talk about Matt and Dolly Winters to set her on edge. Just listening to the boys brag about how pretty Dolly was, and how some of the old pea hens were saying that the marshal finally got himself a respectable girl really tore into her.

Ever since Dolly Winter's had arrived in town asking for Matt's help, Matt had made himself pretty scares. And Kitty knew why, thanks to Doc filling in the blanks that Matt didn't seem necessary too. The worst part was Chester had been the first to tell her about Dolly, and that night when Kitty confronted Matt he brushed it off as an old friend. The first two nights, Dolly was in town Matt had taken Dolly out to supper with him, forgetting all about her and Lydia. Kitty brushed it off at first old friends catching up, but now she couldn't brush it off anymore. Even learning why Dolly was deeming so much of Matt's time since she first arrived she was able to accept that even felt sorry for Dolly in a way. Kitty was even more curious to know how Matt felt about her now after all these years.

One thing good about Dodge, talk was always cheap. Dodge was so small a whisper could be heard a mile away. And people would gossip no matter what. There were thing circulating around that she wished she hadn't had overheard. She knew Matt loved her and Lydia and that most of the rumors going around was all true. Dolly and Matt were nothing but old friends. Even Chester seemed to be at loose ends when he turned down a free drink.

"Where's Matt," Kitty asked noticing how Chester was having a little discomfort in telling her.

"Well I think he rode out to Jake Worth's place with Dolly," Chester said nervously looking around.

Kitty could understand Chester's discomfort and nervousness at not wanting and wanting to tell her. She knew Chester liked her as friend but he admired Matt and to him Matt could do no wrong. Matt was like Chester's big brother with hero worship.

"I kinda figured they'd be back by now," Chester said looking nervously towards the door.

"The way I hear it she's been taken up a good deal of his time lately." Kitty said arching her brow, but never once raising her voice in anger towards Chester, but she was sure he could hear the distain dripping from her voice.

"Well she's got a problem there ya know?" Chester said hearing Kitty's undertone. He wished he could be any place now but with Miss Kitty talking about Mr. Dillon and Miss Winters. He didn't want Miss Kitty to turn her temper on him.

"Yeah, yeah I heard about it," Kitty drawled out slowly, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice, as she played with the handle on her beer mug.

"Well I don't think there's anything personal there." Chester said knowing Miss Kitty probably overheard the gossip going around about Mr. Dillon and Miss Winters. He didn't want Miss Kitty thinking she done something wrong. "It's just…well they've known each other since they were just kids practically." Chester added softly timidly. "And what with her loosing the money and her husband and being so scared and all naturally she's going to come to him for help."

Kitty sometimes hated Chester's naiveté, when it comes so to some people but then he wouldn't be Chester. "I just hope he knows what he's doing," Kitty said a little forcibly.

"Well I don't think you got a thing to worry about," Chester said. He knew how much Mr. Dillon respected Miss Kitty and cared for her.

"Well, well," Kitty said looking towards the doors. She couldn't help but watch Matt make is way slowly over towards her.

"Hello Mr. Dillon," Chester said standing up nervously.

Matt wondered why Chester looked so nervous as he put his hands in his back pockets. "Chester," Matt said pushing his hat back on his head a little.

"I see ya got back," Chester said nervously. He could feel the tension rippling off of Kitty and he wanted to get out of there as quick as he could.

"Yeah," Matt said noticing Chester's anxiety, as he looked at Kitty hoping she would shed some light on why Chester was acting a little fidgety.

"You're quite a stranger around here," Kitty said giving nothing away.

"Oh," Matt said staring into her eyes to see if he could find out what was going on.

"Can I get you a drink," Kitty asked like normal.

"All right, I don't mind if I do," Matt said pulling out a chair across from her.

"Clem can you bring the marshal a beer," Kitty said coldly.

Matt noticed she called him Marshal something was up. She very seldom called him Marshal in public unless she was under oath in court. She couldn't be upset about Dolly, he thought as he looked at Chester making a nervous excuse to leave. Clem sat Matt's beer down in front of him.

"You may have to get a new assistant," Kitty said casually.

"That so," Matt asked curious as to what Kitty was trying to lead up to and he knew by her eyes that it had nothing to do with Chester.

"Chester's dying of boredom, he may quit ya," Kitty said looking straight at him.

"Mum, I guess things have been pretty quiet around here lately," Matt admitted in fact things were a little too quite around here lately. But considering how packed the Long Branch normally was it wasn't that packed tonight. Most likely due to the redheaded owners temper.

"You've been pretty busy," she said with that regal politeness. "The way I hear it you've been spending a considerable amount of time with Miss Winters." Kitty said looking at him demurely through her lashes. She wouldn't exactly consider Matt spending almost all of his time with Miss Dolly Winters considerable. In fact she was fit to be tied with it.

Matt gave Kitty a little scoff laugh as he looked at her. "Well Kitty she's an old friend I use to know years ago in Texas." he said trying to ease her doubts that Dolly was something more than just an old friend. He was only spending time with her because she was an old friend in need of his help.

"Has she changed much," Kitty asked curiously.

"Every body changes, I guess Kitty," Matt responded looking at her questionably.

Not quite the answer I was looking for cowboy but I guess I'm going to have to help you out because your judgment on dealing with women is surely lacking. "Some people change a whole lot they could go from white from black." Kitty said.

"What, you mean you think there is something wrong with Dolly?" Matt asked, having learn to somewhat trust Kitty's opinion of women, but he wasn't quite sure she was looking at this with bias eyes. That jealousy note in her voice was coming through and that was never a good thing.

"Could be," Kitty knew he doubted her on this because of her personal feelings towards a woman she's never personally met but knew Dolly's relationship with Matt but that only made her more suspicious and doubtful. Matt was still seeing Dolly as the old friend he left behind in Texas.

"She hasn't done anything wrong around here that I know of," Matt said.

"Maybe she's being real careful around you," Kitty said know it wouldn't be the first time a friend of Matt's came to town only to deceive him and play on his friendship.

"Why would she want to do that," Matt asked still skeptical.

"She wants something from you," Kitty said starting to hate this conversation all together.

Matt chuckled dryly. Now he knew she was over reacting out of jealousy. "Naw I don't think so Kitty."

"Let me tell you something Matt, I'm a pretty good judge of men, but I'm a mighty good judge of women. I'll bet you a barrel of whiskey that Dolly Winters is not what she's pretending to be." Kitty said knowing that Matt would take her seriously now because she never joked about money and she never bet more then she was willing to loose to begin with.

"That's a lot of whiskey, to bet on someone you never even met before." Matt said curious as to why Kitty would even make a bet like that considering she hadn't even met her.

"The bet still goes," she said pointedly, knowing she had his full attention right now, as they sealed their bet by clanking their glasses together.

"All right you're on," Matt said taking a sip of his beer. "I still think you're over reacting," Matt said sipping his beer.

"Oh…" Kitty burst out in a heated whispered, standing up and walking towards the office.

Matt watched her leave fuming. He just couldn't understand why Kitty was getting so riled up over Dolly. It wasn't as if there was something to be jealous over. Surely Kitty knew that, he thought as he sat there trying to figure it out for a brief moment before he got up and headed back towards the office realizing Kitty wasn't coming back out. He walked through the open office door finding Kitty just grabbing her cloak off the coat tree.

"Kitty," Matt said looking at the clock it wasn't even six yet so she wasn't leaving but it sure looked like it to him.

"I assume you're going to be having dinner with Miss Winters again tonight?" Kitty said starting to fasten her cloak.

"I was planning on it in a hour," Matt said looking at her dumb founded.

"Well then that gives me plenty of time to get Lydia's supper over with and be out of there by the time you show up," Kitty said tersely, grabbing her reticule and moving towards the door.

"Kitty, you're over reacting," Matt said grabbing her arm gently.

"Maybe I am," Kitty admitted, easing her arm from his grip. "After all what difference does your wife or daughter make in your life anyways," she said easing out the door and out the back door before Matt could even regain his speech.

Matt stood there scratching his head trying to figure out what had just happened. What did Lydia have to do with anything? It wasn't as if he was…what he wasn't sure of. He was home every night to tuck Lydia into bed, and he was there for breakfast every morning. Then it hit him…ever since Dolly had been in town he really hadn't seen much of his daughter during the day or Kitty for that matter. Now that he was realizing that much he knew why Kitty was so angry and it wasn't jealousy, there was more to it than that. "Oh damn," Matt said hurrying out the back door towards the house.

****M&K****

Matt walked in the house just in time to see Kitty grabbing Lydia's jacket of the hall tree. "Leave it," Matt said looking at her.

"Daddy's home," Lydia cried out jumping up and down where she stood in the foyer.

"We'll all go to dinner together," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"I thought you were going to be eating with your old friend," Kitty said with a bite in her words.

"We all are," Matt said looking at her. "I'm sorry I got wrapped up in it Kitty, but honestly I think Dolly's in serious trouble," Matt said. "Besides you may be able to help too," Matt said as an after thought.

"I don't know if I want to meet her," Kitty said.

"Please," Matt said looking at her sheepishly. "I'll make it up too you tonight," he added flashing her his little boy grin that always seemed to do the trick of getting him out of the dog house.

"All right," Kitty conceded looking at Lydia's smiling face and Matt's grin shaking her head at the resemblance between the two smiles. "We'll go together," Kitty said giving Matt a faint smile.

"Good," Matt said grabbing her waist and pulling her closer bending his head to give her a kiss that left them both aching for more. "Tonight with interest," Matt murmured for her ears only.

****M&K****

Matt walked with Kitty along the board walk towards the Dodge House with Lydia holding his big hand tight in her small one. Matt wasn't surprised to find Dolly waiting in front of Delmonico's with Chester.

"Dolly, I'd like you to meet my wife Kitty and my little girl Lydia," Matt said introducing them. "Kitty, this is Dolly," Matt said.

"Nice to meet you," Dolly said forcing a smile on her face.

"How do you do," Kitty said smiling brightly, losing her smile as she noticed Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Murphy walking along the board walk.

"Imagine, having the decency to bring that woman and her bastard to meet a decent woman," Mrs. Coleman sneered walking past them.

"Matt," Kitty said softly noticing Matt was starting to lose his temper, but it wasn't going to work, as long as he could still hear the pea hens.

"Lydia, why don't you come help me pick out a table," Chester said thoughtfully and quickly ushering Lydia into the restaurant.

"I'll come with you Chester," Dolly said looking at Matt's harden face.

"Matt, come on, Lydia's hungry remember," Kitty said grabbing his arm and forcing him back to reality.

"Yeah," Matt said shaking his head, walking into the café behind Kitty and Dolly.

"Some things haven't changed," Dolly said once they all ordered.

"What ya mean," Matt asked.

"You, you're still violently protected of the female race," Dolly said. "But then your mother had a lot to do with that," Dolly said.

"I suppose so," Matt said bashfully.

"So you've known Matt a long time," Kitty said looking at Dolly.

"Dolly's parents and mine were real good friends," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"I have to say I was a little shock to find out you have a family Matt," Dolly said. "If I had known I wouldn't have taken up so much of your time," Dolly said apologetically looking at Kitty.

"Not everyone knows Dolly," Matt said looking at her. "It's the same reason as Ma and Pa kept quiet about it." Matt said knowing Dolly would understand.

"You could have told me Matt," Dolly said smiling. "You know I think Lydia looks a little like your mother in the face," Dolly said sweetly.

"A little," Matt agreed knowing what Dolly was referring to. "You know Dolly, Kitty might even be able to help us out trying to find, Rad Meadows," Matt said,

"Really," Dolly asked suspiciously looking at Kitty.

"I can try," Kitty said looking at Matt curiously.

Dinner was a stress free occasion with pleasant conversation once Rad Meadows was out of the way. Kitty even enjoyed listening to Dolly tell stories about Matt when he was younger and some of the pranks he use to pull. Matt even laughed remembering some of those pranks.

****M&K****

"I'd say that was a good dinner," Matt said carrying very tired Lydia on his arm.

"Yeah it was," Kitty agreed. "Who would have guessed you were such a trouble maker," she teased.

"Well…" Matt said shifting Lydia up higher as they headed towards the house, just in time to see Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Murphy walking towards their houses.

"Matt, please," Kitty said pleadingly as they started to draw near to the town gossipers.

"Evening Marshal," Mrs. Murphy said haughtily.

"Marshal," Mrs. Coleman greeted.

"Mrs. Murphy, Mrs. Coleman," Matt said politely wrapping an arm around Kitty's waist ushering her in through the little open picket gate of their yard, without saying another word to the two battle axes as he climbed up the porch steps and walked in the door shutting it behind him. "You know if I didn't think it would put you two in jeopardy I'd tell those old crows what for," Matt grumbled.

"I know honey," Kitty said turning around to help ease a very asleep Lydia out of her jacket, hanging it on the hall tree. "Come on let's get her to bed," Kitty said smiling up at him. Kitty wrestled with a very sound asleep Lydia into her nightgown before she tucked her into her bed. "I think that girl would sleep through anything," Kitty said blowing a strand of hair up out of her eyes.

"Sounds like her Mama," Matt said broodingly leaning up against the door.

"Well I may be able to sleep through a lot of things, but never gun shots," Kitty said pointedly.

"That's only cause you worry that I forgot to duck," Matt teased.

"Matt," Kitty said softly standing up to pull the covers over Lydia's prone body. "What did Dolly mean, when she said she saw a little of your mother in Lydia," Kitty said softly knowing she was touching a tender subject.

"I got to go do rounds," Matt said turning on his heel and heading out the door like lightening had struck him.

****M&K****

Matt walked along the board walk broodingly, while he did his nightly routine. He hadn't really thought about it before tonight at supper, but Lydia did look a little like his mother. He just never really saw it, until Dolly pointed it out. Matt finished his rounds and stopped off at the jail, digging out the half size daguerreotype he had of him, his mother and father and baby sister out of the safe. He headed over to the house with the picture wrapped carefully in his hand. He just couldn't explain what Dolly was talking about to Kitty it was just better to show her.

Matt walked into the house not surprised to find Kitty sitting on the couch reading the paper. He walked in and sat down beside her, not saying anything at first until the silence got to be too much even for him. "Kitty," Matt started off timidly not really sure what to say or even begin.

"Matt," Kitty said folding the paper back and laying it on the stand.

"I'm sorry…" they both said at once.

"You first," Matt said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, I know talking about your mother isn't easy, I was just wondering," Kitty said softly.

"It's all right," Matt said reaching beside him. "I never really thought much about it really until Dolly mentioned it," Matt stated putting the daguerreotype on his lap. "I'm sorry I just left but I had to think and know for sure myself I guess," Matt said, as he unwrapped the picture. "Look," he said showing Kitty the picture.

Kitty stared at the picture seeing the three unfamiliar faces looking back at her. "That's your sister," Kitty said pointing to the little girl in the picture.

"Yeah that's Rosita," Matt said staring at his sister. "She wasn't much older than Lydia in that picture," Matt said thoughtfully after a moment.

"Tell me about them," Kitty said softly turning on the couch to look at him.

"There really isn't a whole lot to tell Kitty, I really don't remember all that much," Matt said.

"You have to remember more than me, I was only seven when my mother died, you were thirteen," Kitty said.

"Kitty, I don't want to talk about it," Matt said shaking his head leaning back against the couch.

"Please Matt," Kitty said pleadingly. "I promise I'll never bring it up again," Kitty said. "You said you'd make it up to me tonight," Kitty said running a hand up his broad chest.

"Any way but that," Matt groaned as she bounced around like Lydia on the couch before straddling his lap.

"Oh, all right," Kitty said conceding to learning more about his family later on, as she kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Can't you talk any plainer than that," Matt groaned pulling her back towards his awaiting lips.

****M&K****

"Well it's bad when you have to lock up somebody that's been an old friend, especially if it's a woman." Chester said looking at Matt's broad back as Matt stared blankly at the table in front of him.

"Yeah," Matt agreed, the only thing he was regretting right now about locking Dolly up was the barrel of whiskey he was going to have to buy Kitty. After Matt found that Dolly wanted him to be her hired gun, he wasn't too happy about it, but it really hit home that she wasn't the same little girl he shared his childhood with. Yet people change over time they either learn to accept things or become bitter and ridged with change. And generally somewhere along the way they either change from white to black. He walked over towards his hat.

"You going out," Chester questioned as Matt put his played with his hat a moment.

"Yeah Chester," Matt said, putting his hat on. "I'm going over to the Long Branch I owe Kitty a barrel of whiskey," Matt said dreading going over to tell Kitty.

Matt walked into the Long Branch. He let his eyes sweep over the floor looking for her, but there was no sign of Kitty as he pushed through the doors. He walked over to the bar where Sam was wiping out glasses.

"Can I get you a beer marshal," Sam asked, knowing it was too early for the marshal to have a whiskey and that he preferred beer anyways.

"No thanks, not right now anyways," Matt said leaning on one big hand on the bar.

Sam watched the Matt looking around, he knew it was only going to be a matter of time before Matt asked him as to where about of one Miss Kitty.

"Where's Kitty at Sam," Matt asked wanting to get this whole mess over with.

"If she not in the back going over the stock, she said something about going home to check on Lydia, Marshal," Sam said.

"All right thanks Sam," Matt said, as he moved over towards the door that said private. He walked towards the stock room and stood outside the door for a moment, before knocking on the door.

Kitty heard the knock as she went over her newest order. "Come on in," she said figuring it was Sam coming for a crate of bottles or another keg. She had noticed rather a lot here lately all of her barkeepers had gotten into the habit of knocking at every closed door she was behind.

Matt peeked, his head in the door cautiously; he saw her standing there in front of the crates her back towards him marking on the clipboard in front of her. He could tell by the name on the crates they were from the Donavan out of Pueblo. The first time and the last time she ordered off of them they had short stocked her, so now she was being extra careful with their order. "Kitty," he said stepping farther into the room.

"Daddy," Lydia cried out from her little table in the corner with her dolls.

"What's she doing here," Matt said not entirely happy about his daughter being in the Long Branch.

"Summer Dove is out the fort some sick relative or something, and Ma can't watch her for another hour," Kitty said. "So I brought her with me," Kitty answered simply, not even looking up at him as she made another mark on the paper.

"I thought we agreed she wasn't to be here," Matt said moving over towards the table where Lydia had set up her tea party.

"It's not like she's out in the saloon, Matt," Kitty said rather tightly as she glanced up from the clipboard.

"You could have brought her by the office," Matt said.

"You were out with Dolly," Kitty said reminding him.

"All right, sorry," Matt said listening partly to Lydia rattle on with her dolls playing something totally ignoring him. "But why did you bring her here, besides the obvious reason," Matt asked.

"Kenny's here in town and if Donavan shorted me again I was going to give him what for," Kitty said. "Why are you here," Kitty asked turning to look at him. "I figured you be out looking to see if you could find Rad Meadows," Kitty said.

"I did find him, along with his wife thanks to Doc," Matt said. "You were right," Matt said crossing his arms over his chest, still hating the fact that she knew more about judging women than he did at times.

"Oh," Kitty murmured not looking at him as she moved closer towards the crates in front of him.

Matt watched her move towards the crates in front of him; maybe he could smooth over the past couple weeks and un-ruffle her feathers at the same time. Worse thing she could hit him with by pulling her in front of him would be the clipboard. And compared to a half a dozen bottles of whiskey, the clipboard looked relatively safer.

"Kitty," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her backwards towards the table.

Kitty wanted to fight him, she wanted to resist but she couldn't. His body was warm, and she could feel its heat, smell the scents of leather drifting into her nostrils. She could feel his breath in her hair. She fought for control and lost. Even while she was fighting herself her body was melting back against his. She hated him for what he could do to her. His hands gripped her tiny waist, turning her around to face him. She stared him, knowing how it shook that towering pride of his to admit he was wrong about anything. And suddenly she realized how much it must have hurt him to find out that his first love was just using him. Knowing it, trying to protect her… "I'm sorry Matt," Kitty sighed out.

His blue eyes cut at her. "For being right," he said curtly.

"Yeah in a way, I'm sorry because it hurt you," she said in a whisper.

He drew in a weary breath. "As far as I'm concern, I thought I was helping an _old friend,_" he said. "I never thought Dolly would be that devious enough to want a man dead because he didn't love her enough. I never thought she'd lie to me to me either."

"Matt, women do some crazy things when they're in love." Kitty said on a shaky breath. "Oh I'm not condoning what she did, but in a crazy sort of way I understand it."

"Oh yeah," Matt said shifting, bringing her body into slight, maddening contact with his. "Kitty," he murmured huskily.

"Um, Matt," Kitty said pressing against his chest a little, before pointing to their giggling daughter who was watching them intently with her hands over her mouth.

His arms contracted at her back and ground her body into his for an instant before looking down into her soft yielding eyes. "Let's go fishing tomorrow," he said looking over at Lydia. "All of us," Matt said clearly.

"Sounds good cowboy," Kitty said.

****M&K****

The next day Matt stretched out on the blanket along the creek bank watching the two loves of his life making mud pies and basically just getting dirty. He chuckled watching Kitty show Lydia how to do it who was squishing hers to death. He never would have thought he be watching Kitty throw tea parties and build mud pies all in the same day let alone ever at all. Yet there she was with mud smeared on her face in the shape of two perfect little hand prints. He was contented just to watch them both play almost half asleep. Next thing he knew was Lydia waking him up because it was growing later.

****M&K****

Matt was sitting in his chair reading a very cleaned up Lydia a bed time story, while Kitty was unpacking the picnic basket from earlier. He was just turning the page when he heard Kitty's screech, putting the on the stand and Lydia on the floor, he headed for the kitchen wondering what made her screech. He was just getting ready to walk in the doorway when Kitty came barreling out of the room into his chest.

Matt grabbed her up arms to keep her from falling backwards. "You all right," he asked concern etching on every word.

"I'm all right, but come here," Kitty said grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him in the room.

"What was the scream about," Matt asked as she pulled him into the kitchen.

"I'll show you," Kitty said holding tightly to his left arm.

"What is it Kit," Matt said as she dug her nails into his arm.

"Over there on the table," Kitty said moving behind him as she pointed to the table letting go of his arm.

Matt shook his head knowing that was as much as he was going to get out of her. He started for the table. "I don't see anything," Matt said looking around.

"Right there," Kitty said pointing to the blanket, as Lydia climbed up on the table looking with Matt.

Matt looked to where she was pointing, seeing a little green lizard sitting on the blanket. Matt couldn't help it as he started to roll with laughter.

"It's not funny," Kitty snapped hitting his back. "Do something with it," Kitty barked out.

Matt turned to grab the lizard but Lydia done had it in her small hands, running her thumb across the smooth skin. "He probably got on the blanket when you folded it up," Matt said.

"Can't you shoot it," Kitty said grimacing at the ugly thing Lydia was holding in her hand.

"I'm not going to shoot it," Matt laughed looking at her.

"I would have," Kitty snapped back.

"See ain't he pretty," Lydia said smiling holding it over closer to Kitty.

"Oh get that thing away from me," Kitty said moving away from them both.

"Oh can't we keep it Kit, please," Matt teased.

"No," Kitty hissed.

"All right, you heard her, out it goes," Matt said lifting Lydia down out of the chair.

"But I don't wanna," Lydia wined.

"Go put it in the flower bed, and you can see him there tomorrow afternoon," Matt said patting Lydia's butt sending her on her way out the door chuckling as he looked at Kitty. "Shoot it," he chuckled unable to contain his laughter.

"Watch it cowboy," Kitty warned.

"Be glad you're not my mother," Matt said softly.

'Why," Kitty questioned softly.

"I was constantly putting them in her sewing box, in my dresser," Matt said trying to recall every place he used to put them when he caught them as a kid.

"I guess that's you're way of telling me if we ever have son, I can look forward to more of them," Kitty huffed.

"Yeah, all little boys want to bring home their treasures to show their mothers," Matt shrugged as Lydia paddled back in the kitchen looking like she lost her best friend. "Come on you," Matt said picking Lydia up and carrying her into the living room.

Matt sat down in his chair, while Lydia went to the table to get her book. Lydia saw the picture and picked it up and carried it over to Matt. "Daddy, who that," Lydia asked, pointing to the picture.

Matt drew in a sharp breath as he stared at the picture, picking Lydia up to sit on his lap. "Well, let's see here," Matt said.

"That you," Lydia said as she pointed to his father.

"No, honey that's not me," Matt said hugging her tight. "That's your grandpa James, my Daddy," Matt said softly. "There I am," Matt said pointing to him-self in the picture. "And there your Aunt Rosita my sister, and your grandma Maria, my mommy," Matt said point to his mother.

"She's pretty like Mama," Lydia said.

"Yeah she was," Matt said smiling at her.

"She looks like me," Lydia said pointing to Rosita.

"In a way," Matt agreed looking at his daughter with a new set of eyes.

"Daddy where's Rose…" Lydia said looking up at him questionably.

"Rosita," Matt said with a heavy accent voice, watching Lydia nod her head. "She's in heaven with your grandpa and grandma," Matt said softly.

"Where's heaven," Lydia questioned.

"A long ways a way from here," Matt said drawling in a deep breath.

"Why'd they go, to heaven," Lydia said scrunching up her mouth as she waited for his answer.

"I don't know honey," Matt said. "I honestly don't know," Matt repeated staring at the picture one last time before he put it on the stand and picked Lydia's book back up. "Now where we before Mommy wanted me to shoot the lizard," Matt chuckled.

****M&K****

Later that night, Matt was lying completely stretched out on the bed with his hands behind his head as he waited for Kitty to join him deep in thought. He was so deep in thought he didn't even twitch when Kitty crawled into bed.

"What ya thinking about cowboy," Kitty asked turning over to face him. She had heard him and Lydia talking about the picture and tears had misted her eyes as she listened to Matt.

"Lydia," Matt answered.

"What about her," Kitty said patiently, she wanted to know but she didn't want to push Matt either.

Matt turned over on his side facing her, propping his head up on his elbow. "I know you heard us," Matt said pointedly.

"It's kind of hard to miss cowboy," Kitty said softly.

"Yeah," Matt agreed.

"Does she really look like Rosita like she said," Kitty asked quietly running a hand over his arms.

"In a way," Matt said. "I don't know how to explain it Kit, she's the spitting image of you, but every now and then I see a look on her face that reminds me of something Ma did or even Rosita." Matt sighed, turning back on his back. "I guess that what Dolly meant by Lydia looking a little like Ma," he heaved out.

"I'm glad you told me," Kitty said softly nestling into his side. "Now about Lydia's other question," Kitty said running her hand up along his chest feeling the ripple of muscles under her touch.

"I don't know Kit," Matt said. "If it happens that's good and if it don't that's all right too," Matt said smiling at her with a twinkle in his eye. "But that doesn't mean we can't try either," he said shifting on to his side to face her.

"No, trying is half the fun," Kitty giggled shifting out of bed to lock the door.

Matt's gaze fell on her light cotton nightdress which clung to her figure in the nights warmth, slowly moving his eyes up in full appreciation of his view finally resting to focus on her eyes. His desires increased two fold at the hunger so evident in those usually gleaming kissed him feverishly, tasting his mouth with evident delight while slowly feeling his strong shoulders and toned stomach only increased her need.

Matt began to understand her and promptly moved to remove her nightdress with such force she doubted the buttons would hold and wondered at the damage, a thought which was quickly forgotten as Matt dropped his head caressing her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth. She moaned as he gently teased and nipped at each in turn causing her skin to burn and the ache between her legs to intensify. His hands continued their exploration of her body slowly moving over her ribs down to the curve of her hips finding their way to her inner thigh. Her breath hitched as he lazily ran his fingertips upwards to caress her gently but insistently until she began to feel the shutters of pleasure from her body. Unable to restrain her need to feel him Kitty reached down pulling his long john bottoms down with Matt's help and running a finger up his length over his tip, reveling in the gasp that escaped her husband.

Her touch almost undid Matt's resolve. Grabbing Kitty at the waist he lifted her as he twisted, placing her under him, moving closer positioning himself between her thighs pressing his erection against her, wanting her to feel his need. Instinctively she arched against him causing his resolve to be undone. Grabbing Kitty's hips he slid into her, slowly at first enjoying the feel of his wife. Kitty moved with him wrapping her legs around him as to allow him deeper as he quickened his pace pushing both closer to edge. Matt took hold of the bed's headboard bars and began to fiercely hump her. Kitty moaned louder and louder with each of his motions. Only the sounds of the creaking mattress, and the clear the gasping cries from Kitty and grunting moans from Matt could be heard. It was dawn before they finally slept. Matt laying on his left side with Kitty tucked into the curve of his body with his large hand spayed wide across her stomach.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Episode Belle's Back and Kitty's injury with a rewrite**_

_**Chapter 29**_

Kitty sat there in the Long Branch, thinking while she drank her beer. She didn't personally like Belle Ainsley being back in town too much but she felt sorry for her sister Phyllis having to live down Belle's reputation. Which made her get to thinking about Lydia and her own reputation? She wouldn't want Lydia doing something foolish because she had done it as an act of survival. But then it wouldn't really matter to Lydia why her reputation was the way it was. No, it wouldn't happen to Lydia and she was going to make sure it didn't happen to Phyllis, either. Kitty got up and walked towards the jail house. Maybe she could get Matt to talk to Phyllis.

With all the bitter resentment Phyllis felt towards Belle, and living in town now, it was only going to be a matter of time before some cowboy or some man tried something and Phyllis let it happened to get back at her sister. Kitty wondered if Lydia would ever stoop to that level and do it to get back her for being a saloon woman, Kitty prayed that it would never come to that. The bitterness she could handle because she would deserve that but she couldn't handle Lydia getting back at her by thinking it was perfectly all right to work in a saloon or gambling house because she was getting back at her mother, and let some man jeopardize her self worth. And if Matt ever found out he'd kill the man or make him wish he was dead for daring to hurt Lydia.

"Well," Kitty said walking in the jail shutting the door, seeing Matt getting a hair cut.

"Evenin' Miss Kitty," Chester called out from where he stood behind Matt with the scissors.

"Hey Chester, what are you doing Matt getting your tonsils, out," Kitty said she couldn't help but tease him a little.

"Well no, but I almost did," Matt said pulling the towel out from around his shoulders. He heard Kitty laughing as she messed with her black mantilla shawl. "You don't want to get your hair cut do ya," Matt teased back.

"No, no, if I did I would go up the street to spend a quarter at Mr. Teeter's barber parlor." Kitty said looking at him wrapping her shawl around her arms.

"Well so would I," Matt said raking his fingers through his hair, "but he happens to be out of town for three weeks."

"By golly, I think I did a pretty good job for as little time I had to work on ya," Chester said looking at his handy work.

"You did just fine, Chester." Matt said as brushing the hair off his arms and chest.

Kitty looked at the back of Matt's head. "I think so too, Chester considering what you had to work with," Kitty added giving Matt a little sniffle.

"Humph," Matt said, looking at Chester as he threw the towel on the table turning to look at Kitty.

Kitty walked over towards the stove. "Matt," Kitty said wondering just how to start.

"Yeah," Matt said giving her time to tell him what was on her mind.

"You talked to Belle Ainsley," Kitty asked crossing her arms as she looked at him.

"Well no not since she got into town the other town day why," Matt asked moving towards her.

"Well after she moved back in ranch as I understand it things got a little rough out there." Kitty said pacing over towards his desk and sitting down on the corner of his desk.

"Old man Ainsley always did work them half to death. Can't say as I blame them for wanting to leave," Matt said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well that's exactly what's happened only this time it's the younger girl Phyllis that left home. She got a room over here at the Dodge House," Kitty said.

"She does," Matt exclaimed some what surprised, as he stared at Kitty sitting on his desk.

"Yeah, yeah she hit the roof when Belle came back. She's been pretty bitter you know." Kitty said playing with the fringe on her shawl a little.

"Can't blame her for that either," Matt said moving over towards the stove. "She's had a pretty tough time living down her sister reputation." he said picking up a coffee cup. "How about a cup of coffee," he asked picking up the coffee pot.

"I'd love one thank ya," Kitty said glancing up as she started picking at his desk. "I know you're going say it's none of your business," Kitty said looking up at him.

Matt stopped pouring her cup of coffee and looked up at her. "Well now Kitty that's exactly what I'm going to say." he said firmly as he handed her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Matt if Belle is telling the truth and she really was dragged off by force, then town owes her and the whole family something for the way they been treated," Kitty started out.

"Well maybe so but what's that gotta do me." Matt said putting his hand in his pocket.

"I know it's not the laws business, but it seems to me that some things to be done and nobody's going to do it then it is your business."

"Now Kitty listen," Matt started to protest.

"Matt wait, a minute," Kitty said shaking her head, to ward him off. "Maybe what I'm trying to say is this; I'd give anything in the world if somebody like you had talk to me when I was Phyllis age. You know what's going to happen to her if she stays out at the Dodge House. Will you talk to her please?" Kitty said looking up at him helplessly, hoping he'd understand.

Matt tucked his chin in and sighed. He couldn't refuse her when she looked like that at him. "All right I'll talk her," he conceded. "But I don't see what's good it's going to do." he said roughly giving her that look I don't want to do it, before he sipped his coffee.

"Maybe it won't do any good and maybe it will too," Kitty said sipping her coffee. "All I know is that if Lydia was in this situation I'd want somebody to talk to her and to try to get her talked out of it," Kitty said.

"Kitty, it's not going to happen," Matt said stubbornly.

"You don't know that," Kitty said looking at him. "I didn't plan for it to happen, but it did," Kitty said softly.

"That wasn't your fault though," Matt said.

"No it wasn't but the same thing could happen to Lydia," Kitty said. "I don't know how many girls I've hired and worked with that got into this business just because of their mothers did," Kitty said.

"All right Kitty, I said I'd talk to her, just don't have Lydia grown and married before I get back okay." Matt said sitting his coffee cup down on the stand, as he walked over and grabbed his hat.

****M&K****

It was the next night before he could really talk to Kitty. He was still mad at Dobie for his callous remark, when he crawled into bed. "I still can't believe he said that, then turned around and started comparing her Belle, I was ready to strangle him," Matt said.

Kitty sat there leaning back against the headboard listening to Matt tell her what Dobie had said about Phyllis's disappearance. She could help but be proud of her rugged lawman who wanted to act tough when deep down he was just an ole softy when it came to women. Especially one in particular, lord help her when Lydia started courtin'.

****M&K****

"Matt, I going to go over to Salt Creek to check on Ida Mae," Kitty said as she brushed her hair out.

"What time was you planning on riding out there?" he asked as he stood there shaving his morning stubble away.

"Oh as soon as I get my errands done this morning, why?" she question it wasn't like Matt to ask about her whereabouts.

"I thought I might ride out with you," Matt said. "That is if you don't care," he asked turning to look at her.

"I'd like it just fine," Kitty said smiling as she put that last hair pin in place. "And I'm sure Lydia would like it too."

****M&K****

"Hold up a minute Matt, will ya," Kitty said reining in for a second.

"Getting thirsty," he asked stopping to look at her.

"Oh I sure am," Kitty said she never known her throat could feel this dry or the day to be so hot.

"I guess I should have brought a water bottle along." Matt said swiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. "You know there's a farm over nears here somewhere. I don't know who lives there but they're bound to have some water," he said.

"Let's go get huh," Kitty said smiling at him.

"All right," Matt said starting to lead the way. "You know we ought to do this more often," Matt said after a few moments.

"What go riding," Kitty said looking at him skeptically.

"Yeah, go riding," he said, looking over at Lydia sitting one the tamest bay mare they could find.

"I've tried to get you to out riding with hundreds of time Matt Dillon but you just won't go." She quipped back with tongue in cheek.

"Well honey, we need to go like after breakfast not before."

"Why, you might like it before breakfast?" she said tongue in cheek.

Matt let out a chuckle as they rode along, as Kitty's mare started to dance around and prance. "We got us a show horse," Matt muttered.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed as she kept a firm seat and a firm hand on the reins.

Matt looked over towards Lydia who was being awful quiet even for her. "What's the matter with you," Matt asked putting a hand on Lydia's small shoulder.

"Nothing Daddy," Lydia said closing her mouth tight, playing with her reins.

"Something is the matter you're awful quiet this morning," Matt said looking at her.

"She's just mad at me," Kitty said.

"Oh," Matt said turning to look at Kitty as her mare continued to dance, only turning to look ahead when he heard a horse neighing thinking it might be another rider when Kitty's mare reared throwing her to the ground. Matt grabbed Lydia's mare's reins just as he slipped out of the saddle in time to hear the rattler. Matt wasted no time in drawling his colt and shooting the deadly creature.

"Mama," Lydia said holding tight to her reins as Matt ran over to Kitty's prone body.

"Kitty," he said cupping her shoulders gently, rolling her over as slowly and as gently as he could, "Kitty," he murmured praying like he never prayed before. He could see the knot on her head starting to rise.

He laid her back down on the grass gently, standing up he teathered her mare to buck's saddle horn trying to think what to do. He couldn't send Lydia back to Dodge alone, not that it was even an option. And there was no way he mount up holding Kitty either. "Lydia," Matt said looking at his daughter as he knelt down beside Kitty once more. "You're going to ride Buck," Matt said standing up to lift Lydia over to his saddle. He tied Lydia's mare to Kitty's before bending down to pick Kitty up. Matt carried Kitty towards the farm house leading the horses and Lydia behind him.

He carried her towards the cabin, feeling as if a thousand needles was sticking in his knee that was swelling two times its normal size. Matt knocked on the door. "Yes, who is it," a woman called out beyond the door.

"My name's Matt Dillon, I'm the Marshal out of Dodge, I got an injured woman with me," Matt called out through the closed door.

A tall slender blonde open the door cautiously taking in Matt's marshal's badge and Kitty in his she opened the door wider. "Bring her on in Marshal," the woman said stepping out of the way so Matt could walk in the door with Lydia following right behind him.

"Thank you ma'am," Matt said.

"You can lay her down in here," the woman said opening a bed room door, watching Matt lay Kitty down on the bed as Lydia walked over closer to Matt's side.

"Mama," Lydia said questionably.

"She's going to be all right," Matt said trying to sound reassuringly, as he squeezed Lydia's shoulder. Matt hated to leave Kitty but he was going to have to go after Doc. "Kitty," Matt said softly when he heard her groaning. "It's Matt; everything does gonna be all right now. Kitty, look honey, you just rest back and take it easy I'm gonna ride into to Dodge and get Doc and bring him out here.

"No, don't leave me," she sobbed brokenly.

"But you'll be all right here; this woman will take good care of ya." Matt said looking towards the door where the woman had disappeared.

"No please, don't leave me please," Kitty said, her head was throbbing painfully and she could barely open her eyes it hurt too much to strain in effort.

"Kitty you need Doc I gotta get him out here." Matt said trying to plead with her.

"Please, please," she gasped out brokenly.

"Daddy, please," Lydia said joining with Kitty's pleading.

Matt heart constricted in his chest he couldn't deny their pleading voices, no matter how much he knew Kitty needed Doc. He couldn't leave Kitty when she was begging him to stay. Lydia was scared enough as it was and he couldn't leave her any more than he could leave Kitty. "Well, all right," he conceded. "Look you just rest here, I'll think of something. I'll stay here with ya, all right now you rest." he said rubbing her shoulder.

Matt sat there beside Kitty with Lydia standing in between his legs when the woman walked in the room with a pitcher of water that she poured into the basin bringing the cool cloth over to Kitty's forehead, being very gentle in wiping the dirt away before laying the cloth over her forehead.

Matt sat by her side for an another hour, he couldn't…wouldn't leave her. He had never felt as helpless as he did at that moment. He wasn't an overly religious man, but he found himself offering himself in exchange that she might be spared.

****M&K****

"And you just let him in," the man hissed out in a bare whisper.

"John, he's wearing a United States Marshal's badge and he had a woman with him and a little girl," the woman said quietly.

"What's wrong with the woman," John asked.

"He didn't say except that she had been injured," the woman said.

"Damn it Jane," the man cursed. "What if the woman's sick with something like the grip," John said.

"She wasn't running no fever," Jane said.

Matt perked up from his resolve hearing a few voices out in the other room. Matt stood and walked towards the door.

John heard the creaking of the bedroom door opening and pulled his colt aiming it towards the door. "Just come on out," John said firmly.

Matt walked out the door cautiously. "Mister you don't want to do that," Matt warned.

John stood there taking in the badge and eased the hammer down on his colt, holstering it as he looked at Matt carefully eyeing him up and down. Matt studied the man with the same intense manner.

"Matt Dillon," John said carefully as he stepped closer towards Matt holding out his hand.

"John Dalton," Matt said recognizing the man as he drew closer. Matt pumped John's hand for a few seconds.

"Uhum sorry about pulling a gun on you Matt, well…you know," John said.

"Yeah," Matt said brushing it off completely.

"Jane said you brought a woman with ya," John said not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Yeah, her horse got spooked by a rattler," Matt said relaxing tucking his hands into his gun belt.

"You sure about that," John said.

"I was there," Matt said.

"Well that's good," John said.

"Look John, she needs a doctor bad," Matt said, noticing John's bewilderment.

"Matt, I'd like to help you know that," John said looking at him. "But…" John said trailing off.

"But what," Matt asked.

"Matt, we've just moved to this area, I don't even know where I can find a doc," John admitted.

"There's a doctor in Dodge," Matt said. "Doc Adams," Matt added. "If you rode out now you should be back before nightfall," Matt said.

"All right," John said. "What'll tell him when I see him," John asked grabbing his hat off the hook.

"Tell him, Kitty's hurt and needs him, he'll come," Matt said. "And if he's not in his office go down to the marshal's office and tell Chester," Matt said.

"Chester," John repeated.

"Tell Chester to tell Doc as soon as he finds him," Matt said.

"All right," John said noticing the little girl walking out of the bedroom up to Matt.

"Daddy," Lydia said. "I'm hungry," Lydia said.

"Oh you poor dear," Jane said coming over towards Lydia. "Come on I'll fix you some stew," Jane said cupping Lydia's shoulder.

Lydia looked up at him asking permission, Matt just nodded. "I'll walk out with you John," Matt said turning to see Lydia sitting at the table and Jane putting a bowl of stew in front of her.

****M&K****

"Hard to believe you with a daughter, Matt" John said saddling his horse up.

"Yeah," Matt said. "But then I wouldn't have pictured you married either," Matt said.

"Times changed, Matt," John said leading his horse out of the barn. "Be back as soon as I can," John said mounting up and riding out.

****M&K****

Matt was sure glad to see Doc's buggy coming into the yard, as he stepped outside to fill the water bucket up for Jane Dalton.

"Doc," Matt said watching the older man climb out of his buggy. "I'm sure glad to see you," Matt said, sighing his relief.

"Matt," Doc said looking him over with an appraising eye. "Where's Kitty," Doc demanded.

"She inside Doc," Matt said leading the way for Doc.

"How is she Doc," Matt demanded as soon as Doc stepped out of the bed room.

"She's going to be fine Matt," Doc said looking at him, swiping a hand over his mustache. "I think by tomorrow we can try and move her back to Dodge."

"All right Doc," Matt said looking at John who nodded his head.

****M&K****

John stood outside in the growing twilight, smoking a cigarette, when Matt stepped outside. "Been a long time Matt," John commented.

"Yeah," Matt agreed.

"Lot of things has changed," John said quietly.

"Some things have," Matt said agreed.

"How long you've been the marshal of Dodge, Matt," John questioned drawling on his cigarette.

"Almost nine years now," Matt said. "How come you gave it up John?"

"You know how some towns are, they want you to do their dirty work and be their hired gun, but when you do something they don't like they turn against you. The whole town is against ya because you refuse to bend an inch." John said. "Pretty soon it's you and shot gun standing out in front of that jail facing men you thought were your friends." He added hauntingly.

Matt didn't say a word because he knew what John was talking about. He just stood there quietly waiting for John to continue. "What happened," Matt asked when John didn't continued after a long while.

"I arrested a man. Man hell, he was nothing more than a wet eared pup. He thought because Daddy was a big and prominent man of the community he could just do anything he wanted and the law couldn't and wouldn't touch him. He damn near got away with it too but I caught him and he stood trial. The day he was sentenced to hang, I had to face off with that town. People I thought were my friends, wanting me to turn him loose, because he didn't deserve die." John said through gritted teeth.

"What did he do," Matt questioned.

"He raped three women and beat them nearly to death, but one of them died shortly afterwards from the beating." John said rolling him another cigarette.

"Sounds to me like he deserved it," Matt said.

"He did," John agreed. "Yet the town didn't agree, because the two that lived, one was a local girl and the other a saloon girl and their word didn't mean anything." John said with disgust.

"So you took off the badge because of it," Matt said knowing there was probably more to the whole thing than John was telling him.

"There was more to it than that," John said. "When you lose your perspective in the one thing you really believed was true it's time to cash in your chips." John said. "I really didn't want to believe he was guilty but when I found out he was I wanted to kill him with my bare hands, but I couldn't do it because I swore an oath to uphold the law. I don't know what aggravated me more knowing I wanted to kill but couldn't because of the badge or knowing I had to protect him from being lynched before a trial because of the badge," John said looking at Matt.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt and John worked on trying to make John's wagon as comfortable as possible for Kitty's trip back to Dodge. Matt carried Kitty out of the house and gently laid her down in the bed of the wagon.

"We'll ride with ya Matt," John said coming out of the barn with his horse. "Cole, can drive Doc's buggy and I'll lead the horses," John said.

"Sounds good," Matt said, lifting Lydia up on to the wagon seat before he climbed up beside her.

Matt tried hard to miss every hole every rut in the road that he could, knowing that jarring Kitty wasn't going to do her an good. Matt stopped about half way to Dodge. "Doc wouldn't she better off in the buggy," Matt asked thinking that would have to be better than being jarred over the roughness of the road in the back of the wagon.

"Oh no Matt, I gotta keep her lying down like this, but she's going to be all right though, she's conscious," Doc said looking at the big man with a twinkling smile.

"She is," Matt said in disbelief hopping down off the wagon to peer in over the edge of the wagon and look into the second most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Kitty," he said relief washing over his face.

"Matt, I guess I've been an awful lot of trouble." Kitty said smiling up at him.

"You've never been so much trouble," Matt teased as the relief of her being all right washed over him in tidal waves. "But it sure is good to have you back. How ya feelin'," He asked looking straight at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm thirsty," Kitty said looking at him with a faint smile.

"You're all right," Matt said shaking his head.

****M&K****

Matt carried Kitty up the thirteen steps to Doc's office before he deposited her on the bed, so Doc could examine her once more. While Doc was working Kitty over, Matt took care of the horses. "Thanks John for all your help," Matt said shaking John's hand as he climbed up in the wagon seat.

"I'll be seein' ya Matt," John said flicking the reins and heading out of town.

Matt stood there watching John leave, before he turned and headed back to Doc's office.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Episode Little Girl. And to reviewer Brady Yes I'm always open for suggestions, just pm me. **_

_**Chapter 30**_

Matt walked over to Buck ready to head back in town. He hated some of the things he had to witness in the line of doing his job, but this was the worst of it. No man should ever have to die like that, for no reason. Yet there was no logical reason that Matt could assume to have caused it.

He remembered during the war when a forest fire broke out and men in blue and gray were both screaming the blood curdling screams to try and escape the fire. Men being penned under tree limbs that snapped from the heat of the fire and trees falling and crushing them give them no chance of escape. It was years after the fact that Matt didn't still hear there screams for help.

"Mr. Dillon," Chester said interrupting Matt's thoughts about the charred man they had just buried, as he looked out the gully. Matt looked to see what had gotten Chester's attention, and saw a small child walking up out of the gully towards them, with a stick. "Well he can't be more then ten years old can he," Chester said watching the child.

"No I think that's a girl," Matt said watching the child drawl closer towards them. Matt stared at the coveralls, and the checkered shirt that was dirty but that wasn't a little boy. "Chester it's a little girl." Matt said clearly little blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail come towards them. That wasn't a little boy but a little girl coming towards them dressed like a little boy.

"Hello," the little girl said looking up at Matt

"Hello there," Matt said leaning against the hitching rail as to not intimidate or frighten her.

"Who are you," the little girl asked looking at them.

"Well my name is Marshal Dillon," Matt said noticing how the girl took in the crumbling ashes of the remainder of the house.

"I'm Chester Goode that's my name," Chester said watching the little girl.

"What's your's," Matt asked drawling her attention back towards them.

"Charity Gill, that's my name," Charity said frankly as she looked towards what was left of the house. "It was a big fire wasn't it," she said as she walked over to a fallen tree that was nestled in a sawing horse. She slowly climbed up and to stare into the ashes that was her house.

"Charity, tell me something, do you live around here," Matt said walking over to where Charity was propping his leg up as he pushed his hat back to look at the little girl.

"Uhuh," Charity said keeping her eyes fixed on the smoldering remains.

"Where abouts," Matt asked trying to pull the answers out of her slowly and not rushing her, as he tried to find out where Charity belonged.

"Right here," Charity said.

Matt ducked his chin, he was afraid that was going to be her answer.

"I've been down in the creek; I play down there, stay there all I can." Charity told Matt as a way of explanation.

_Well that explains the mud on your shoes and pants legs. Can't say as I blame you for playing down in the creek though. _"Uhuh, well did you know about this fire here," Matt asked, curious as to what had happened and wanting to know more about Charity. _Did the man that got burned up do one good thing and send her down to the creek to keep her safe, but couldn't make it out of the house himself. Did she witness the horrific site and hear the man screaming as he was being burnt alive. _Matt sure hoped not.

"I screamed at him to move, and then I tried to pull him, but he was too big, then it got hot. I don't wanna talk anymore about the fire." Charity said in a hushed voice.

"All right," Matt wasn't going to force her to talk about the fire it would most like be a blessing if she could block it out and never have to remember it again. "Charity was he you're pa," Matt asked wondering what relation the man was to the little girl.

"Well he married mama and me when I was little. She said I was to call him pa but I didn't like him." Charity said in a distant voice.

Matt couldn't help but notice the way she talk about her mama, maybe just maybe her mama was at a neighbors or was in town getting supplies or something and would be back later. Matt sure hoped that was the case. "Where's your ma now," Matt asked slowly.

"She died about three years ago, he's dead too isn't he," Charity asked in her little voice.

Matt couldn't lie to the child, as innocent as she was. "Yes, I'm afraid he is," Matt said frankly shaking his head solemnly. He felt sorry for Charity, loosing both her ma and pa. He knew what it felt like to be left alone in the world at a tender age, but Charity was even younger then he had been. He watched her climb down off of her perch to walk over closer towards the fire standing on a bucket.

Chester had listened to Matt and Charity talking as he walked over towards Matt. "She doesn't seem too concern about it does she," Chester pointed out.

Matt shook his head, no Charity didn't seem to concern about the death of her step father, but then it might not have had time to sink in yet. "No, but I am," Matt said almost dreading what was going to happen, next.

"What ya mean," Chester questioned.

"Well we can't just leave her out here," Matt pointed out clearly.

"Well you're not going to take her into Dodge are ya," Chester said almost as baffled by the idea as Matt was.

"I don't know what else to do," Matt said looking at Chester before he looked back at Charity. "She's not a horse you know we can't just turn her loose." Matt muttered sarcastically as he moved over to where Charity was trying to stand on her tip toes to stare into the ashes looking for something.

"Charity," Matt said moving over and propping up his leg on the bucket behind Charity.

"That's where I slept in a little bed there," Charity said pointing over to the far corner.

"Look that's kinda what I wanna talk to you about," Matt said pushing his hat back on his forehead. "How would you like to come back to Dodge City with Chester and me," Matt asked, trying to encourage her with is voice to come along with them.

"But what would I do there marshal," Charity asked.

"Well I don't know exactly, but we'll think of something," Matt said, knowing it was a long ride back to Dodge and hopefully by that time he would have come up with something.

"But I don't have a horse," Charity said looking at him, wondering how she was going to get to Dodge with out a horse. She knew it was too far to walk.

Matt had to smile at her innocence in wondering how she would even get to Dodge, with out a horse. "That's all right, you can ride up with me," Matt said smiling at her.

Charity threw her walking stick into the still smoldering ashes of the house as she turned and looked at Matt expectantly. "Good let's go," Matt said helping Charity hop down from her perch as they walked over towards the horses.

Matt hefted Charity up on Buck's back with ease, before he mounted up behind. As they rode back towards town Matt's mind wandered off down a trail that was better left alone. He hadn't thought about the possibility of Kitty having another baby in a long time. In fact it had been almost a year since he thought about it, ever since that night that Lydia asked him if she was going to have a little sister like him. But with Charity perched up in front of him on Buck, Matt couldn't help but wonder.

"Marshal," Charity sang out tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. "What is Dodge like?"

"Well it's like any other town I guess," Matt answered as the rode.

He couldn't help but smiling at Charity's twenty questions as they rode closer towards Dodge with her child wonderment. It was something special in itself to listen to a child and answering a child's never ending questions about life that never seemed to be ending. Chester led the way towards the jail, and Matt watched as Charity took in the Dodge in her big blue eyes.

"Well here we are," Matt said pulling back on Buck's reins as they stopped in front of the jail.

"Is this your house," Charity asked looking at the jail house with bars on the windows.

"Well kinda yeah," Matt admitted as Chester moved around to his side.

"Here you go Charity let me help you down," Chester said grabbing Charity under her arms and lifting her down from in front of Matt who helped Chester the best he could before he dismounted. Matt walked to tie Buck's reins but Chester stopped him. "I'll take the horses Mr. Dillon," Chester said grabbing at Buck's reins.

"Oh, all right Chester," Matt said moving to untie his bed roll. "We'll be over at Doc's," Matt added as an after thought.

"Doc's what ya taking her up to Doc's for," Chester asked perplexed by the idea of sending the child up to see Doc when there was nothing wrong with them. "She ain't sick is she," Chester thought after a moment maybe the smoke or something might be affecting her. Although he couldn't see it considering she practically talked Matt's ear off on the way into town.

"No," Matt said pulling the bedroll off. "Course she's not sick I'm just going to have him look at her. No harm in that is there," Matt burst out annoyed at being questioned where Charity was concerned.

Chester couldn't help it but Matt was acting like a proud papa bear protecting his young. "You're the daddy you can do what ya want," Chester said with a faint chuckle that died when Matt gave him a glare of annoyance, before he pulled the rifle out of the boot.

Matt slapped Buck's rump as he walked up on the board walk, staring at Charity who was standing on a chair peering in the window.

"That's a funny kind of house you got in there," Charity said looking at Matt as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, come on in," Matt said pushing the door open as Charity hopped down off the chair to land in front of him. Matt let her go in first as he hung his hat up on the peg just inside door. "As soon as I put this stuff away we'll go over and see Doc," Matt said as he moved over towards his desk laying his bed roll on top. He put the rifle away and locked the chain enclosing them something he rarely did anymore when he was in town, but for reasons he wasn't quite sure of at the moment it made sense to lock it.

"Who's Doc," Charity asked as she looked around the office.

"He's a friend of mine," Matt said as he moved towards the little store room. "All right," Matt said moving towards the door once more, with a hand on Charity's shoulder he guided her out of the jail house as they walked towards Doc's office.

****M&K****

"Doc," Matt called out as they walked into the office.

"Matt, when did you get back," Doc asked stepping out of the back room.

"Just a little while ago," Matt answered. "I brought you a patient." Matt said using his hat to indicate Charity.

"Well who's this," Doc asked.

"My name's Charity Gill." Charity said looking at Doc.

"Well, nice to meet you Charity Gill," Doc said friendly like.

"Doc, you wanna check her out," Matt said as he went on to explain in very little detail while Charity walked around Doc's office looking at the different colored bottles and things lining the shelves.

Doc used his stethoscope to check Charity's lungs which was his main concern considering she might have been the fire with her pa when it happened. After giving her a through once over making sure there weren't any visible burns or any other damage done to her.

Charity couldn't help but giggle when Doc checked her lungs because the stethoscope was tickling her chest.

"What's the matter," Doc said pulling the stethoscope out of his ears as he looked at Charity's bright smile.

"I've never been to a doctor's before." Charity admitted as she looked at Doc smilingly.

"By golly I hope you never have to go again," Doc said laying his stethoscope down on his desk.

"You all through," Charity asked as she watched him.

"Yep," Doc murmured pulling his glasses off his weathered face. "I'm all through," he said as he watched Charity turn around and climb up on the examining table beside Matt.

"Well Doc she's all right huh," Matt asked leaning down on his arm that was draped over his leg, as he watched Charity climb up beside him.

"Yeah sound as a new dollar," Doc said putting his glasses in his vest pocket as he looked at Matt thoroughly amused by the whole thing.

"Good I'm glad to hear that," Matt said rising up as Charity pulled his hat around in front of her.

"What are we going to do now Marshal," Charity asked holding Matt's hat on her lap.

"Well I don't know really," Matt said looking at Doc's smug looking face. Matt knew how much enjoyment Doc is getting out of all of this, as he heaved out a heavy breath and takes his hat from Charity's small hands. "Doc thanks for looking her over," Matt said standing up and starting to walk towards Doc.

Charity hops down off the examining table in front of him and moves over closer towards Doc. "Thank you Doc," Charity said smiling.

"Well you're welcome." Doc said smiling back at her.

"You're nice," Charity said as an afterthought.

"Well you're nice too, Charity," Doc said giving her a hug.

Matt couldn't help but smile at the small exchanged between Doc and Charity, feeling his chest swell with pride at Charity's good manners. At least until Doc turn that amused face up to him. "All right let's be on our way shall we," Matt said moving towards the door slipping on his hat as his other hand guided Charity towards the door in front of him.

"Marshal," Charity started yet again.

Matt stopped to look down at her. "Will I live with you now," Charity asked with pure innocence.

"Well," Matt said cupping his chin as he gave a clucking noise as he thought about that, "Jee I don't know Charity, I doubt it, but don't you worry about it now. We'll find somebody real nice for you to live with," Matt said, truthfully.

"But I like you, don't you like me," Charity asked as disappointed look swept over her face.

Matt's heart broke with those words as he knelt down to her level to look her square in the eye. He hated seeing the disappointed look in her soft blue eyes. "Sure, sure, I like you a lot, but…" Matt said cupping her shoulders as he held her still in front of him. It wasn't that he didn't want Charity living with him it was so complicated he didn't think he could break it down to where she would understand.

"Then why can't I live with you," Charity asked cocking her head over to one side as she stared at Matt expectantly. She couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't live with him if he liked her._ He would make a good daddy, he's nice. _

"Well it's because," Matt stammered trying to find a way to explain it to Charity to where she would understand. He looked over at Doc sitting in the chair watching the scene before him with a smile on his face. "Doc did you want to say something here," Matt asked almost pleading with Doc to help him to come up with something, anything other than taking Charity home with him.

"No, I don't think so," Doc chuckled softly enjoying Matt's trouble not for the first time. He couldn't help but be amused at big strong Marshal Matt Dillon being hogged tied by a little girl.

"Oh, thanks a lot," Matt grumbled softly as he stood up. "Come on Charity," Matt said ignoring the subject altogether.

"You wouldn't let me be alone would you," Charity asked fearfully.

"No of course I wouldn't let you be alone," Matt said looking down at her, seeing her relax almost immediately of hearing that he wasn't going to abandon her. He wasn't going to leave her alone. "Hey I got an idea," Matt said looking at Doc. "I think I'll take her over to Ma Smalley's." Matt said, knowing Ma wouldn't mind taking care of a little girl.

"Say that's just fine," Doc said getting up from his seat to walk over towards them. "I was just getting ready to mention that," Doc said smiling at Matt. He noticed that Matt wasn't thinking of taking Charity to Kitty to look after, most likely because then Kitty would want to keep her too.

"Oh you were huh," Matt grumbled "Then why didn't ya," Matt said shooting a hard stare at Doc as he guided Charity out the door by her shoulder.

"Good bye Doc," Charity called over her shoulder.

"Good bye Charity," Doc called out laughingly as he watched Matt walk out behind Charity.

****M&K****

Matt walked along with Charity towards Ma's boarding house as she climbed and walked on the benches and chairs. "Marshal," Charity said as they started across an ally way.

"Humph," Matt grunted in answer.

"Do you have a little girl like me," Charity asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Matt answered.

"What's her name," Charity asked curiously.

"Lydia," Matt answered.

"Well why can't I stay with you then," Charity asked loudly, as she walked along another bench.

"Now look young lady," Matt said stopping her with a firm voice, as he braced himself against the window frame of another little boarding house.

"My name's Charity," Charity said bristling at being called young lady yet again.

"Yeah," Matt snorted seeing the pure stubborn streak a mile wide in her eyes. "Well Charity you sure ask a lot of questions don't ya," Matt said teasingly.

"That's how you learn asking questions," Charity pointed out simply.

Matt couldn't help but smile at her logic. If you didn't ask you couldn't know. "Yeah I guess you're right," he chuckled to himself.

"Then why can't with you, you have a little girl like me," Charity demanded rather loudly.

Matt gave heavy sigh and looked over his shoulder at the cowboy that walked behind him chuckling. "Come on, let's get you over to Ma Smalley's," Matt said changing the topic all together and avoiding it as he used his arm to indicate the way to Ma's place.

Matt didn't have any luck at Ma Smalley's because Ma and a few of other wives had gone to Wichita for a suffrage movement meeting. Not that Matt didn't think women was incapable of anything they wanted to do; it was just the wrong time. So he had to agree with Rafe about suffering because right now he was suffering with an eight year old girl that asked way too many questions.

Matt and Charity walked back over towards the bench sat down. Matt crossed his long leg and his arms trying to think of some place where he could leave Charity for the night. He noticed Charity scooted closer to him too.

"I didn't understand all that Marshal," Charity said as Matt looked at her.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain," Matt said looking out towards the street, racking his brain to think of a place for Charity.

"Well what are we going to do now," Charity asked.

"Well I don't know maybe I ought to take you out to Hi Steven's place." Matt stated evenly.

"Where's that," Charity asked all full of curiously.

"Well it's out in the country a ways. I'll tell you what we'll do, we'll go over and get Doc's buggy. I guess you probably had enough horseback riding for one day haven't ya?" Matt said trying to make it sound like fun to encourage her into going along again.

"But what's out there," Charity asked simply, not understanding why he wanted to take her all the way out there.

"Well it's a man and his wife and eight kids." Matt answered her. "She won't be in Wichita." Matt said slapping his knees before he stood up. "Come on," he said as he moved down the board walk heading once again to Doc's office.

****M&K****

"Pappy," Lydia said bounding into the office, not even looking up. "I need help," Lydia said.

"Oh what's the trouble," Doc questionable.

"I got hurt," Lydia said showing Doc her two scraped up knees and cut hand. "Can you fix it," Lydia asked.

"You bet I can," Doc said smiling at her. "How did it happen," Doc asked.

"Promise you won't tell Daddy or Mama," Lydia said looking down at her shoes.

"I can't promise that," Doc said.

****M&K****

"Mr. Dillon," Chester called out waving at Matt.

Matt looked to where Chester was calling from only to groan at the sight before him. "Just what I need," Matt mumbled to his self. "You go on up and wait in Doc's office Charity," Matt said.

"You're coming back for me aren't you," Charity asked.

"Yeah," Matt said walking over to Jonas's store.

"Well excuse me if you didn't teach your son any manners," Kitty snapped out angrily, as she glared at Mrs. Coleman, hands on her hips.

"Well your daughter shouldn't be allowed to running the streets with decent folks." Mrs. Coleman bit out.

"What's the trouble here," Matt said stand beside the two women.

"Marshal, that woman let her daughter start a fight with my son," Mrs. Coleman said huffily. "Just look at him Marshal," Mrs. Coleman said.

Matt looked at the boy with an eye starting to swell shut and a bloody lip, and as much as he wanted to proud of his daughter's handy work he couldn't condone what she did either. Yet trying to fight the swell of pride wasn't an easy task.

"Just look at him, oh my poor baby," Mrs. Coleman swooned cuddling her son.

"Poor baby my foot," Kitty raged tightly.

"If you had the decency to teach your daughter some manners…." Mrs. Coleman bristled.

"You ought to teach your son a few," Kitty hissed out.

"He's a good boy Marshal," Mrs. Coleman declared. "That girl shouldn't be allowed to parade the streets with decent little girls, nor should that woman," Mrs. Coleman sneered out.

"Good boys don't go around hitting or pushing little girls," Kitty snapped out taking a step forward. Matt quickly grabbed Kitty's arm halting her as efficiently as a wall.

"Decent folks and you're not decent even a child see that," Mrs. Coleman hissed.

"Mrs. Coleman, I'm warning you! I'm tired of your holier than thou attitude." Kitty warned.

"Are you threatening me, Kitty?" Mrs. Coleman sneered out smugly looking at the marshal.

"No, Mrs. Coleman I'm warning you," Kitty said coldly, watching the color leave Mrs. Coleman's face. She went from angry red to pale in a space of the second trying vainly to regain her composure.

"You think I care about the threats of some saloon woman," Mrs. Coleman declared. "Not just some saloon woman but the Marshal's…." Mrs. Coleman said glaring at Kitty.

Matt had all he could take, as he turned to look at Mrs. Coleman straight on with a narrowed stare. He wanted to pick up the plump woman and shake her till her teeth rattled. She was truly a mean human being. "Mrs. Coleman did I just hear you accuse Miss Russell of…" Matt asked roughly.

"Ah, umm, of course not Marshal." Mrs. Coleman stammered out.

"Matt, let it go it's not important," Kitty said quickly.

"Marshal, your woman's daughter started it!" Mrs. Coleman said in her defense.

"I doubt that very much, Mrs. Coleman, Kitty and Lydia never starts trouble but they sure as hell finishes it. And by the way, Kitty is not my woman nor is she my …. " Matt said seeing Mrs. Coleman catch his meaning along with a few of the other pea hens that were gawking about. "She happens to be my wife." He saw the look of shock on their faces. "That's right, Mrs. Coleman, my wife, I married her seven years ago." He folded his arms over his huge chest. "Now that you know, I'm sure the whole town will know in the next few minutes." He was angry, that was plain to see. "I don't appreciate your attitude towards my wife, Mrs. Coleman she has never done anything to hurt you. And Lord knows you've given her plenty of reason to do so. Good day, Mrs. Coleman." Matt said evenly tipping his hat towards her, as he walked Kitty down the street.

****M&K****

"Well Lydia, I think we got you cleaned up enough not to get in trouble," Doc said help Lydia down off the examining table.

"How come you were fighting anyhow," Charity asked Lydia. "Mama said a girl wasn't supposed to fight," Charity said.

"My mama says the same thing along with my daddy, but Herman Coleman had it coming," Lydia said stubbornly.

Lydia stood up there in Doc's office talking to Charity and answering Charity's many questions. Lydia talked Charity into following her down to Bess Roniger's dress shop, where she knew Bess could fix her up to looking like a little girl again.

****M&K****

Matt walked with Kitty towards the Long Branch, figuring they both could use a drink of her private stock. Matt held the doors for Kitty before he followed her in towards the office. Kitty poured them both a small glass of whiskey.

"Matt, you realize you just announced to the whole town, I'm your wife and you have a daughter, not that fact is very big news." Kitty said handing him the glass.

"I know," Matt said taking the glass from her. "Bout time that old crow got put in her place." Matt said taking a health swig of his whiskey. "What happened out there with Lydia?" Matt asked.

"I don't really know," Kitty said. "I just walked over to Jonas's to see if he got that present in," Kitty said looking to see if Matt knew what she meant by present. "Mrs. Coleman started in like always going on and on about what Lydia did," Kitty said moving to lean up against her desk. "I don't even know what started it, Matt," Kitty said.

"I thought you said something about the boy pushing or hitting Lydia," Matt said.

"That's what I heard…I think…," Kitty said.

"Whatever the reason it had better be good," Matt said.

"Matt," Kitty burst out looking straight at him. "You know as well as I do Lydia doesn't fight, but she can sure finish what she started," Kitty said letting out a little snicker.

"Yeah," Matt agreed moving closer towards her.

"Say when did you get you get back anyways," Kitty said.

"I got back in this afternoon, I was going to stop in and tell ya, but I've been trying to find Charity…." Matt stopped mid-sentence and looked at Kitty.

"Who's Charity?" Kitty asked looking at him.

"She a little girl we found out on the prairie," Matt said moving towards the door with Kitty on his heels.

****M&K****

"What do you mean she's not here," Matt said looking at Doc. "I saw her come in," Matt said.

"Yeah she did while I was patching up Lydia. I thought they were going to find you," Doc said looking at Matt to Kitty.

"Where would she go," Matt asked looking at Kitty.

"I don't know," Kitty said looking at him as he turned and started down the stairs.

Matt stood at the bottom of the steps looking up the street both ways, as Kitty joined him. "She might have taken Charity home, with her." Kitty said.

"Maybe," Matt agreed, cupping Kitty's elbow as they walked down the alley toward the back gate that opened into their back yard.

****M&K****

"Lydia, I'm getting hungry," Charity said, walking beside her new friend.

"Me too," Lydia said looking over at her. "We better go find Daddy or Mama," Lydia said. They had walked all over the town since meeting up in Doc's office. Lydia liked showing Charity around. They left Doc's and went to Bess's store where Lydia got looking like a decent little girl again. They stopped by Mr. Jonas's store and Mr. Lathrop's store before they headed down to Moss's stables, where they petted and fed Buck and Lady a few treats before going up to the loft to play and talk.

****M&K****

"Matt, where could she be," Kitty asked after they checked the Long Branch for the fourth time.

"I don't know," Matt said looking up and down the street again. They had been searching for hours with no sign of Lydia or Charity anywhere. It was the first time Matt Dillon had ever felt this sort of a panic before. Had someone over heard the news and taken Lydia and Charity, thinking they was the way to get to him. It would work no matter who they were; Matt wasn't going to see a child suffer because of knowing him. Yet why didn't one of them scream out and get somebody's attention.

It was starting to grow darker and Lydia knew better than to be on Front Street this late at night, when anything could happen. Matt stood there for once loving his towering height over most people at least it gave him an advantage when looking for someone. He looked up towards Jonas's store once again and saw the mass of a curly red top of hair just stepping out of the store. "There she is," Matt said grabbing Kitty's elbow and walking towards Jonas's store.

They were close enough to the girls to notice they both had a piece of stick candy and were walking towards them, when Lydia and Charity dipped down in the alley right in front of them. "Now where does she think she's going," Matt grumbled looking at Kitty as they rounded the corner in time to see Lydia turn on the back alley heading towards the Long Branch. "Come on," Matt said roughly heading back towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

"I don't understand why can't we walk on the front street," Charity said.

"Because it's late and Daddy don't want me too," Lydia said opening the gate behind the Long Branch.

Matt and Kitty made it down the alley just as Lydia started to shut the gate closed. "Lydia," Matt shouted roughly striding towards Lydia with a purpose. Kitty thought it was a little funny as they opened the gate in time to see Lydia and Charity walk into the house. "She walks fast," Matt muttered.

"Like her father, but what do you expect she learned to walk trying to keep up with you," Kitty said as they walked up on the porch.

Matt opened the door in time to see Lydia and Charity sitting at the table drinking a cup of milk and eating stick candy. "Daddy," Lydia said happily smiling at him.

"Marshal," Charity said smiling. "Where ya been," she asked.

"I've been out looking for you two," Matt said looking at them.

"Lydia where have you been besides getting a piece of candy from Mr. Jonas's," Kitty demanded.

"Well I went to see Doc and I met Charity. You know she's never been to Dodge," Lydia said stalling.

"Lydia," Matt said sternly causing her to look at her shoes.

"I took her to meet Bess, and we played with Jenny and John and the baby, then I took her down to Moss's," Lydia said looking back up at her parents.

"Where you gave Buck some treats…." Matt said looking at her wondering why he hadn't thought of checking Moss's stable earlier.

"And Lady," Charity piped in.

"Let me guess Hank let you girls play up in the loft again," Matt said looking at Lydia.

"Yes," Lydia said.

"All right after you left Moss's where did you go," Kitty asked.

"She went back to Bess's to get cleaned up," Matt said looking at his daughter seeing he was right.

"How'd ya know that," Lydia asked looking at her father.

"You sure don't look like you've been playing in the hay," Matt said in a staring war with Lydia.

"Now hold on you two," Kitty said, causing them both to look at her. "Before you two stare off at one another I want some answers," Kitty said. "You left Bess's house after getting cleaned up then where," she demanded.

"Well we looked for you and Daddy 'cause we were hungry," Lydia said.

"And Lydia said we couldn't be on the street this late, without you Marshal," Charity piped up.

"She's right," Matt said looking at his daughter.

"So you two haven't eaten supper," Kitty said looking at Lydia.

"No, Joe wouldn't give me the money," Lydia said crossing her arms.

"Well let's go get something to eat," Matt said.

****M&K****

Matt and Kitty walked up towards Delmonico with Charity and Lydia in the lead giggling and snickering along the way. Matt looked over at Kitty who was smiling as she watched the two girls ahead of them. Matt moved to open the door just as the Mrs. Coleman's walked out.

"Marshal, Mrs. Dillon," Mrs. Coleman said primly before grabbing her son's shoulder and moving him closer towards her.

"Mrs. Coleman," Matt said tipping his head at her.

"Mrs. Coleman," Kitty said grabbing Lydia's shoulder and halting their daughter, watching the plump woman walking on down the boardwalk.

"Is that the boy," Charity asked Lydia softly.

"Yep, looks better with the black eye don't, he," Lydia snickered.

"Lydia," Kitty scolded trying to hide her smile as they ducked in the café.

"What he does," Lydia said giggling. "Fat lip helps too," Lydia said.

"Yeah…well… you aren't supposed to fight either," Matt said sitting down with them.

"I didn't, really," Lydia said looking at her father with big blue eyes.

"That's not the way I heard it," Matt said looking at her.

"Well you heard wrong," Lydia said.

"Well then young lady why don't you tell me exactly what happened," Matt said leaning up on his arms on the table.

****M&K****

Matt whistled to himself as he walked up on the porch. Matt was almost to the door when he heard that familiar voice call out, "Hello Marshal." Matt whipped around to see Charity sitting in the dark on one of the chairs. "Charity," he said walking over towards her with his hands on his hips as he stared at her.

"I've been waiting here the longest time," Charity murmured in annoyed tone for having been kept waiting as she stood up on the chair.

"What are you doing here," Matt asked as he kept looking at her.

"Where ya been," Charity countered.

"I've been out doing my rounds," Matt said in a firm voice. "I thought you were sleeping with Lydia. Now why are you sitting outside on the porch?" he demanded.

"I slipped out the bedroom and came here to find ya," she added looking up at him.

"Well you shouldn't have done that," Matt said walking over towards her.

"What are you going to do with me now," Charity asked looking at him stifling another yawn.

"Well," Matt said lifting her up on his arm. "No point in standing out here in the cold, I'm going to get you inside I guess." He said as he carried her inside the house, setting her down on her feet once they cleared the door. Matt hung his hat up on the peg, "Now Charity you just stay right here," Matt said. He started to take off his gun belt and looked around for Charity he noticed her lying curled up on the couch, sound asleep. Hanging his gun belt up high, he walked quietly over towards her. "Charity," Matt said softly in a hushed voice as he put a hand on her shoulder as he leaned down against the sofa. "Come on let's get you into bed," Matt said lifting her up and carry her over towards Lydia's room. "You're getting pretty sleep there," he murmured.

"Where will you sleep?" Charity asked as he stood her up in front of the bed.

"Well I'll be right down the hall, just don't worry about me," Matt said patting her shoulders.

Now look here young lady," Matt said as he turned down the blankets. "We gotta get you to be bed it's getting late," Matt said picking her up to swing her into bed. "Here we go," he said as he swung her down in bed gently. "Now you just go…." he started as he pulling the covers up over her. "There now, get some sleep." Matt said standing up to his full height.

"Marshal," Charity called out as he started to walk away.

"What," Matt said turning to look down at her.

"You might kiss me goodnight at least, my mama always did," Charity said innocently telling Matt exactly what she wanted.

Matt moved to sit down on the edge of the bed beside Charity's small form as Charity rose up and grabbed his arm and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She laid back against the pillows smiling up at him. "There that wasn't so bad was it," Charity said smiling.

"Naw, that wasn't so bad." Matt admitted smiling, pulling the covers up around her a little more. "Well good night Charity," Matt said getting up off the bed, walking over to the other side of the big bed. He smiled as he looked down at Lydia's little form curled up on her side. Reaching down Matt pulled the covers up a little higher on her shoulder, bending down to kiss her little cheek.

He walked out of the room leaving the door cracked as he headed for his room. He wasn't surprised to find Kitty sitting up in bed waiting for him reading another book. He paused just in the doorway taking in her small form propped up against the headboard the tiny gold frame spectacles sat on the bridge of her nose while she read. He walked in and over to the bed pushing the book down as he leaned in for a kiss.

"How's everything," Kitty asked as he moved to sit down on the side of the bed.

"Quiet," Matt said pulling off his left boot with ease. "You know…" Matt started tugging at his right boot. "I just don't understand," he continued sitting the boot down on the floor at the corner of the bed.

"What don't you understand," Kitty asked.

"If Lydia didn't start the fight with the Coleman boy, then who did," Matt said.

"You know what I think," Kitty said scooting over towards his back. "I think our daughter is protecting someone else from getting in trouble," Kitty said grabbing his shoulders.

"Who," Matt asked, turning to look at her. "What do you know that I don't know," Matt said seeing the glitter in Kitty's eyes.

"Well I'm not supposed to know," Kitty said smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "But I overheard Lydia talking to Charity and…" Kitty said wondering how Matt was going to take the news. "Well it seems Herman Coleman pushed Lydia while she was looking in the window at Jonas's store, Lydia pushed him back and when he went to hit her a little friend stepped in the way taking the hit then fought back." Kitty said smiling.

"I'm not going to like who the little friend is am I," Matt stated looking at her.

"Cole Dalton," Kitty said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well that doesn't surprise me any," Matt said shaking his head. "Sounds like how John would raise his son. But why wouldn't she tell me," Matt asked.

"She likes Cole." Kitty said watching Matt's face.

"Yeah for a friend right," Matt said looking at her.

"Of course for a friend, she's not that old yet," Kitty giggled. "Relax Papa Bear no need to drag the shot gun out yet," she teased watching Matt's shoulders relax. "Now about our other problem," Kitty said patting his back as she grew serious.

"What problem," Matt said eyeing her curiously.

"Charity, what's going to happen to that poor little thing Matt," Kitty said softly.

"I don't know," Matt said starting to unbutton his shirt. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen to Charity, but what he did know to be a fact he didn't like it.

"You'll have to take her to the orphanage won't ya," Kitty said.

"I'm going to have to Kitty, unless I can find a relative somewhere," Matt said hanging his shirt up on the foot board of the bed.

"You know it's just too bad that we can't keep her," Kitty said.

"Oh now Kitty," Matt said turning to look at her.

"Oh why not Matt," Kitty started looking at him. "She and Lydia got along so well today…"

"Kitty I know, and I've thought about it too. Let's just see what happens huh," Matt said sliding into bed side her. "Don't count you're chickens before they hatch huh," Matt said tenderly rubbing her arm.

"You're right," Kitty sighed snuggling down into bed turning down the lamp.

****M&K****

When Matt woke up the next morning, he scratched his head trying to clear his muddled brain from the sleepy hazy. He glanced over at the clock on the stand before he started to get dressed. He left Kitty still sleeping in their bed before he walked down the hall to check on the girls, who were still asleep.

Matt walked over towards the jail to check on things there and trying to figure out what he was going to do about Charity. It wasn't that he didn't want to keep her, he did. Lydia and Charity had fun together yesterday. Lydia and Kitty was already getting attached he knew that from last night. And he had to admit to himself he was growing attached too, but he just couldn't keep her until he knew for sure too.

****M&K****

Kitty followed the girls down towards the jail in the morning, well it wasn't what Matt considered the morning but it was morning to her. Matt walked out the door looking towards the stables, when he heard them.

"Morning Daddy," Lydia said as she bounded up on the porch in front of the jail with Charity.

"Good morning, Marshal," Charity said happily.

"Morning girls," Matt said turning to look at them. "Kitty," Matt said smiling at her.

"Thought you might want to join us for breakfast," Kitty said smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea," Matt said looking at the girls.

"I'm worried about you Marshal," Charity said looking at Matt.

"You're worried about me," Matt said finding that a surprise, as he propped his boot up on the chair looking at Charity.

"You don't know what to do with me do you," Charity stated.

"Well, no I don't for a fact," Matt said looking at her.

"I thought it would be fun to live in town with you, but all we do is walk around." Charity said winningly.

"Charity I'd like you to live with me a lot, I really would, but…" Matt trailed off looking at Kitty.

"Go on Charity, tell him about your Aunt Annie," Lydia said nudging her friend.

"Aunt Annie," Matt questioned looking at her.

"I guess I haven't' told you about her have I," Charity said softly.

"I guess you sure haven't." Matt said. "Where does this Aunt Annie live," Matt said starting to drawl more answers out of her.

"Just down yonder from where I use to live before the fire, maybe ten miles or so not far." Charity said looking up at him. "I guess you'll take me there," Charity said.

"Yeah, I guess I sure enough am come on we'll have some breakfast first." Matt said.

"One more thing Marshal," Charity said stopping before she stepped down off the board walk.

"What's that," Matt said turning around to look at her.

"I wanna come visit you once and a while." Charity stated firmly.

"Charity you can come visit us anytime you want too," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"I'd kinda like to come visit you every once in a while too Charity," Lydia said.

"Promise," Charity said wanting to be sure.

"Promise," Lydia said smiling.

"All right let's go get some breakfast," Matt said as both girls slipped their hands into his big ones and started pulling him towards Delmonico's.

****M&K****

"I want a big order of hot cakes Daddy," Lydia said sitting down beside Charity. "You'll like the hot cakes Charity," Lydia said. "You can put syrup or preserves and they're really good," Lydia said. "I eat them with both sometimes," Lydia said.

"Not today you're not," Kitty said looking at her daughter firmly.

"Well see," Matt said giving Lydia a wink.

"Honestly Matt, you are only encouraging her," Kitty said.

"Morning Marshal," Mrs. Kelly said coming over to their table. "What will it be this morning," she asked filling Matt and Kitty's coffee cups.

"Two order of hot cakes the usual way," Matt said looking towards Lydia and Charity. "And a order of hotcakes with a steak," Matt said smiling.

"Kitty," Mrs. Kelly said turning to look at her.

"The special sounds fine today," Kitty said giving her a wan smile.

"I'll get those out in just a bit," Mrs. Kelly said turning to look at Lydia. "What kind do we want today?"

"Blackberry," Lydia said smiling as Mrs. Kelly walked away.

"You want to go with the Marshal to take me out to my Aunt Annie's." Charity asked looking at Lydia.

"Of course I do silly," Lydia said smiling, as she saw Mrs. Kelly carrying the plates towards them. "Mama, can I ride Lady out with Daddy," Lydia asked as Mrs. Kelly sat her plate down in front of her.

"I don't see why not," Kitty said looking at her.

After breakfast Matt went to saddled Lady and Buck while he waited for Lydia and Charity to change their clothes. He was standing in the jail unlocking the gun rack when Lydia and Charity burst through the jail's door.

"You two ready," Matt said turning around to see his daughter standing there in boy jeans and a shirt along with Charity in her new clothes with her old one in a knap sack. Matt walked out of the jail with both girls booting the rifle in it's boot he turned to see Lydia already mounted and Charity mounting up. "Well, young lady when did you learn to do that," Matt asked untying Buck's tether and mounting up himself.

"Em, taught me," Lydia said turning Lady in the same direction as Buck as she rode beside her Daddy out of town.

They rode out to Aunt Annie's farm, which was more than happy to take Charity in and to know that she survived the fire. It wasn't until their returning trip when the spotted a big heard of antelope, and Lydia floored Matt with one questioned.

"Daddy when are you going to teach me to shoot?"


	31. Chapter 31

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Marry me.**_

_**Chapter 31**_

Kitty stood going over the books as she enjoyed the quiet time on the bright fall morning. Now with Lydia going to school her days were a little more laid back. She talked to Sam about the purchased new glasses, when she heard the doors creak open, and the young boy walk in. She didn't pay him any mind as she continued talking Sam. She tried to pay attention to her books but feeling the young man's eyes bore into made her a little uneasy. "Hello," Kitty said turning her attention man standing there staring at her.

"You're going to do fine," the man said with a slow backwoods rustic drawl.

"I am," Kitty said eyeing him curiously.

"Yesum, you are. You got a pretty face and your shape's good. It would pleasure me if you'd fleshed out some," the man said letting his eyes rake over Kitty's body.

"Oh I don't know," Kitty said looking towards Sam. "I always thought I was just about right," Kitty said looking at Sam.

"Oh don't fret yourself, I'm going to take you just as you are," the man said.

"He's going to take me just as I am," Kitty said arching her brow at Sam.

"Just where do you plan to take her mister," Sam said looking at the young man.

"Home," he said simply. "I'm gonna marry with her," he said as he grabbed Kitty's hand and started to pull her towards the door. "I got my mule right down the street." he said as he moved towards the door.

"Hey now, wait a minute," Kitty said jerking her hand free from his hold.

"Was there something," he said turning to look back at her.

"Well yeah, I think this joke's gone far enough," Kitty said still trying to figure this man out.

"Why ma'am wifin' ain't no joke?" he said looking at her as he shook his head a little.

"Now look why don't, you get yourself a beer, and go on about your business," Kitty tried again to get him off this idea of wifin'.

"I got no thirst," the man said.

"Then you just better move on," Sam said as he moved a little closer towards Kitty.

"Now I looked a purpose I seen and I chose. There ain't no more jawin' to do," he said as he started to grab Kitty's hand again.

Sam grabbed him from by the shoulder and the waist band of his pants, "We'll see about that," Sam said as he forcibly hauled the young man towards the door and threw him out of the Long Branch into the street.

****M&K****

Matt stood in the jail washing some of the trail dust off his face, when Chester burst through the door. "Mr. Dillon, you best come a running it's Miss Kitty," Chester said looking at Matt

"What's the matter," Matt asked as he started to dry his face off.

"Sam says she's in a terrible way and as soon as I heard it I came a running for ya," Chester said.

"Where is she," Matt questioned as he looked at Chester.

"Well she's down at the Long Branch, what's left of it." Chester said.

Matt looked at him full of concern as he finished drying off his hands.

"Sam said this big mountain man come in there," Chester said continuing telling Matt what he had heard. Matt tossed the towel down and grabs his gun belt from the peg and started to put it on as Chester continued informing him of everything that Sam said. "Started tearing up the place and he started to throwing Miss Kitty, around it was all he could do to fend the big brute off." Chester stated hurriedly, as Matt grabbed his hat off the peg and walked out the door in a hurry.

****M&K****

Matt burst through the bat wing doors of the Long Branch only to find Kitty sitting at the table going over the books and drinking coffee while Sam mopped the floor. Matt shot Chester a glare as Kitty looked at him. "Hello Kitty," Matt said tipping his hat as he moved towards the empty chair at the table.

"Hello Matt, Chester," Kitty greeted stuffing the sheet of paper in the side of the books.

"Well I see, you didn't get hurt too much," Chester said looking at her.

"Hurt," Kitty exclaimed questionably as she looked at Chester.

"All right Chester, come on," Matt demanded. "Tell me the story, what was this wild tale you brought in," Matt said looking at him.

"Well it was…" Chester said stammering as he fidgeted around, until he saw Sam. "Sam, come here," Chester said motioning Sam over towards them. "You tell Mr. Dillon just exactly what you told me," Chester said.

Sam looked confused for a minute, "Oh about the mountaineer." Sam said.

"Yeah," Chester said.

"Well he talked like one Tennessee he sounded like," Sam said looking at the marshal. "He sure took a shine to Miss Kitty," Sam said smiling.

"Biggest most instant shine anybody ever took to me," Kitty said catching Matt's eye, as he crossed his arms.

_Well that's not true. You caught my eye the minute you stepped off that stage coach. _Matt thought looking straight into Kitty's eyes.

"Right away he was going to take her home with him." Sam said with a hang dog expression as he looked at the marshal. "For wifin' he said." Sam added somberly.

Matt looked at Sam, with a grim flat face, revealing nothing.

"Uhum, he looked a purposed, he saw and he chose," Kitty said tongue in cheek as she looked up at Matt.

"And when he kinda took Miss Kitty by the hand I just kinda ushered him out," Sam said, looking at the marshals amused face.

"You see there Mr. Dillon, you see what I was trying to tell ya," Chester said looking at Matt.

"Yeah, yeah I see," Matt nodded with his arms crossed as he looked at Chester rolling his eyes a little with annoyance at Chester for getting him worked up over nothing.

"I think we can all stand a beer Sam," Kitty said seeing the look in Matt's eyes.

"By golly after the strain this morning I could sure use one," Chester said moving over towards the bar.

Kitty could help but laugh at Chester being flustered. She could only imagine what kind of a story Chester had spun to get Matt hightailing over here to check on her.

Matt sat down across from her crossing his long legs as he looked at her. "Kitty I don't suppose you know who he was or anything." Matt questioned attentively.

"No I never saw him before," Kitty said.

"Well if it happens again you better come tell me," Matt insisted, still not sure what to think about the whole thing. The idea of Kitty going off with someone else she hardly knew for wifin' was crazy but it put a fire in his blood just thinking that she would.

"Oh no, I don't think he'll be back. I think between Sam and me we pretty well convinced him I'm not for wifin'," Kitty said only to add under breath "at least not for him." Kitty said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Matt heard her and a smile lit his eyes as he stared at her. No she wasn't for wifin' for the mountaineer. When he remembered what she told him this morning too. Questions clouded his eyes along with some doubts.

"Oh really Matt, after eight years of beginning with you, you think I'm going to just up and leave," Kitty said.

"No, no it's nothing like that," Matt said eyeing her. "I thought you were going to go see Doc this morning after you got Lydia off for school." Matt questioned.

"I did but he wasn't there," Kitty said. "Would you relax it's not like we haven't done it before you know," Kitty said pointedly.

"I know that Kitty but…well I don't know." Matt said shaking his head.

****M&K****

Matt was sitting there in front of the jail just relaxing, wanting to strangle his wife and Chester. He didn't want to sleep at the jail tonight because Chester had taken some lady friend out for a buggy ride and nobody knew when Chester would be getting back. More than likely it was going to be just sometime before dawn. And he wanted to strangle Kitty for sleeping over at the Long Branch tonight, to play out her hunch that she couldn't prove. She had a feeling one of the girls was stealing from the till long after everybody left for the night and she was pretty sure which one was doing it. She just had to prove it which wasn't a very good way in his book. Yet he was passing the time pretty quickly as he sat talking to Doc about cholera.

"Well Doc if there's anything I can do, you'll let me know won't ya," Matt said sitting there with his arms crossed as he looked at the solemn doctor.

"Yeah well," Doc started as he rubbed his hand over his face before looking at Matt. "From what I hear you're going to be kind of busy, protecting Kitty from young buck mountaineers." Doc teased good heartedly.

Matt huffed a little. "Oh so you heard about that huh," Matt said still thinking it was highly amusing after Chester's whopper of a story this morning.

"Oh yeah I heard about it twice," Doc said fiddling with his tooth pick. "Chester's version and the truth," Doc grumbled.

"Yeah well," Matt chuckled tilting his hat down over his eyes a little as he leaned back against the jail.

"I can see you're just worried sick about it," Doc mumbled out sarcastically.

"Well there isn't much I can do about it," Matt said looking at Doc. "Besides I think it's all over anyways, I think Kitty and Sam were pretty convincing to this fella." Matt said with a smug smirk on his face. _At least Sam was, by tossing him out on his butt. Kitty would have been if he had tried her a little more I'm sure._ Matt thought endlessly after hearing exactly what happened from Kitty.

"Say Doc did Kitty ever get to see you today," Matt asked.

"No why isn't she feeling good," Doc asked.

"That and among other things," Matt said giving Doc a knowing look.

"Oh," Doc said. "Say where's Lydia at tonight," Doc asked knowing all about their sleeping arrangements.

"She's staying the night with John and Jane," Matt said leaning back against the jail was about half asleep sitting there in the chair, as Doc did a hem hauling grunt of a yawn as he rubbed a hand over his mouth before turning around to look at Matt again. "I think I better turn in too, by golly if I hang around a stimulating person like you I won't be able to sleep a wink." Doc said knowing Matt was probably over tired after the last two days crept up on his weary body.

"All right Doc," Matt said raising his head up to watch Doc slowly get up off his chair. "Stop and see Kitty before you do though," Matt said quietly.

"I will," Doc said shuffling his way down the boardwalk towards the Long Branch with an amused look on his face as he shook his head.

****M&K****

Doc walked into the Long Branch seeing Kitty standing in the far corner looking a little pale but nothing out of the normal. "Kitty," Doc said leaning up against the bar.

"Doc, how about a drink," Kitty asked.

"Not tonight Kitty, Matt said you weren't feeling to good," Doc said.

"I've felt better that's for sure," Kitty said giving him a small smile. "Let's go upstairs," Kitty said turning to head up the back stairs.

Kitty stood behind the screen finishing getting dressed as Doc gathered up his supplies. "I don't know why Matt had to worry you with this tonight," Kitty said.

"He's just worried that's all," Doc said snapping his bag shut. "That and cholera is going around and he knows it. So he going to jump at every little thing to be safe," Doc said knowing Kitty knew the reason behind it.

"Oh," Kitty said stepping out from behind the screen. "So what's the verdict," Kitty said looking at Doc.

"You're pregnant," Doc said looking at her.

"I thought so," Kitty said smiling. "Uhum Doc," Kitty said looking straight at him. "Don't tell Matt yet ok." Kitty said knowing Doc would understand her wanting to hold off on telling him.

"I'll keep it our secret," Doc said smiling amusedly as he shuffled for the door.

****M&K****

Kitty just stepped into her room, after saying goodnight for the night, suddenly out of the darkness a pair of hands set themselves upon her. She twisted and jerked trying to free herself from the hold but it was pointless. Then she felt the gag being tied tight across her mouth not that screaming would help over the crowd in the Long Branch. It was so dark she couldn't even see who it was that was hogtying her and carrying her.

It wasn't until they carried her kicking and muffled screams from her room to the wagon that she found out who her attackers were. The young mountaineer from earlier, and his friends, or his family or whoever they were to him.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there in the little shanty worrying her bottom lip as she tried to think of an escape route. There was no way she was going to let this crude mountain hillbillies keep her locked up here forever. No she couldn't do that she had to get back to take care of Lydia, the baby, the Long Branch.

Kitty thought about Lydia, with her missing and nobody knowing where she was who would take care of her when Matt had to go out of town. Who would be the voice of reason when Lydia wanted to start courting? What would happen to this baby? How would Matt, handled the news knowing she was missing out here somewhere, and that she was carrying his child once again. What would he do about Lydia? There were just too many questions and no answers; until she came back to a full circle she had to get away she just had too.

The cabin door opened and the oldest of the three that had locked her in here walked in the room. "Ma'am," he said looking her up and down.

"You get away from that door and let me out of here or I'll throw this whole shanty at ya," Kitty raged, she was too worked up to even think clearly now. It didn't matter what circumstance she was in when her back was against the corner she fought tooth and nail to get out of that corner. She wasn't going to cower in front of them, nor was she going to give into their demands. No she would fight.

"Now, you just mind your tongue little lady. It ain't mannerly to take on this away," he said is mountaineer tone clearly in his voice.

"You steal me off in the dead of night and you wanna talk about manners," Kitty thundered loudly.

"Well if you don't mind I'll give you a fannin' now you sit and we'll talk peace." the older man said friendly like trying hard to call a truce.

Kitty sat down in the chair ready to bolt towards the door as soon as he moved from out in front of it blocking her path. She bolted towards the door just as he sat down only to have him blocking her way once more. She turned to dart back towards the table keeping the large piece of furniture between them seemed to be the safest thing for her to do. She looked around the cabin, trying to find something to throw at him. Maybe if she gave him a good taste of her temper he would think she wasn't worth the hassle and let her go. She saw the bowel of pears sitting on the table and she grabbed it and started hurling the pears at his head with all her strength.

"Now Ma'am there's no need for this kind of eruption," the man said as he ducked and dodged the flying pears.

"Oh," Kitty grounded out heavily, as she threw the bowel at him. "Will you let me out of here," Kitty demanded hotly.

"Once you get the idea and we've talked a little you'll be plum glad you come." the man said.

Kitty saw the jar of preserves sitting on the counter she grabbed it up and flung it at his head. "I didn't come I was hauled," She burst out as the jar went flying out of her hand. She tried for the door again when he dodge and ducked the glass jar.

He grabbed her and wrestled with her until she was pinned securely against his chest. For a scrawny looking fella he was sure strong. "Now my boy Orkie want's you for wifin' and that's every bit there is too it."

"Ever bit," Kitty said struggling to break his hold on her.

"Well you just tell me where I can find your papa and I'll remark to him about it and we'll shook hands and that'll be the size of it."

Kitty kicked him in the shin forcing him to let go of her as she gasped for breath as she walked towards the table. She hated how she still got breathless still a year after being shot in the ribs. She still had trouble breathing at times, when she over exerted herself. "I don't even know your boy Orkie," Kitty gasped out breathlessly, as she sat back down.

"Course you don't," the old man said eagerly as he moved cautiously away from the front door towards the back of one of the stiff wooden chairs.

"And I don't wanna marry him," Kitty said a little defeated.

"That's cause you don't know him. Once you're together and court some you'll be mighty glad he chose you and you'll choose back." he said looking at her.

"You're unbelievable," Kitty muttered disgustedly.

"Now everybody believes a Cathcart, you just mind your sass little lady," he said firmly.

Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew a few mountain folks and knew they had a different way of doing things but this was outrageous and absurd. Yet she couldn't even drawl in a proper breath so she was going to have to reside to the fact she was once again going to have to wait on Matt to show up. There just was no other way that she could see right now, but that didn't mean she was just going to curl up either.

****M&K****

Chester was hurrying down along the boardwalk towards the Long Branch when Doc saw him. "Oh Chester," Doc called out as he finished climbing down his stairs to go over to see if Matt had found out anything more about Kitty.

"Huh," Chester said turning to see Doc coming towards him.

"Any word on Kitty," Doc asked. Ever since Lydia burst into the jail this morning not being able to find Kitty anywhere, and nobody had seen her since last night Matt was a little worried along with Doc. Because none of them could ever recall a time Kitty disappeared with out at least telling one of them something about the up coming disappearance she was going to be making. And to make matters worse the girl that Kitty suspected of stealing from the till had just up and disappeared too.

"No not a word Doc, me and Mr. Dillon looked everywhere for her," Chester said looking at him. "Ain't nobody seen hide nor hare of her since last night." Chester said.

"Well where's Matt," Doc asked curious as to how the big over grown marshal was taking the news.

"Well he's down at the Long Branch," Chester said starting to head down that way with Doc walking with him. "You know the last thing she said to me was I'll see you tomorrow Chester. Now you know she wouldn't have said that if she had planned on leaving town." Chester said.

Doc let Chester give voice to the same thought he had been thinking with out even giving Chester a smart remark about it as they walked into the empty Long Branch.

"Mr. Dillon," Chester called out loudly, and when he didn't get no reply he moved towards the stairs and stood half way up and half way down. "Mr. Dillon," Chester called out more loudly.

****M&K****

Matt stood in Kitty's room, with Lydia and Sam, looking over the room. There were tables overturned and a few of Kitty's figurines were broken on the floor. The bed hadn't even been slept in. Matt couldn't understand how whoever it was that had Kitty had gotten in, until Sam pointed out the opened window, that led to the back alley and that had a drop roof. It would have been easy to take Kitty out the window and then dropped down into a wagon or had horses waiting.

Matt was deep in thoughts when he heard Chester call him, out. Maybe he was over reacting and Kitty just threw a temper tantrum and went for a ride. God he hoped that was the case, even if the room was disaster. Matt opened the door and started towards the stairs. "Did you find anything out," Matt asked as he started down the stairs with Lydia right on his heels.

"No I went to stage office and Moss Grimmick's ain't nobody seen her." Chester answered watching Matt close as to know what to expect.

"Well that room was locked from the inside we had to bust in," Matt said hoping that none of the three men would mention it to Kitty when she got back. He was already going to have to fix the vanity leg again; he sure didn't want to have to fix the door again. "And by the looks of it there was quite a scuffle that took place in there," Matt said. _A scuffle that's putting it mildly, a scuffle is one of Kitty's and my fights. That was a full fledge fight for survival._

"You mean you think some one might have kidnapped her," Doc said looking at the grim set look on Matt's face.

"Doc you know any hill people that might have moved in here recently," Matt countered, as Doc shook his head.

"Mr. Dillon you mean you think maybe that fella that came for her other day come back again," Chester said wondering how Mr. Dillon figured that one out.

"I don't know what else to think," Matt said firmly.

"Well," Chester said knowing there wasn't much to go on. "What are we going to do," Chester asked simply.

"We're going out and search every inch of the prairie until we find her." Matt said confirming what the three men thought he would do, as he looked at Doc with understanding knowing.

"See you later Doc," Matt said moving on out towards the boardwalk. He wasn't going to let her go he was going to find her.

"Daddy, you'll find Mama won't you," Lydia said looking at Matt expectantly.

"I'll find her," Matt said firmly. "Now you run back over to John's and stay there until I get back," Matt said looking at her as he patted her shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be all right I promise," Matt said looking down at her seeing the worry he was feeling reflected in her summer blue eyes.

****M&K****

Kitty was alone in the shanty again as she looked around trying to think of away to get free. The door was a useless effort unless on of the Cathcarts were in here. They done rigged a lock on it some how. She was just going to have to think of something else. The door opened and Orkie walked in the cabin staring at her kind of shy like but he was anything but shy.

"Howdy ma'am," he said softly.

"You going to let me out of here," Kitty asked hoping for a change that one of them would say yes.

"No I ain't," Orkie said looking at her.

"Well I'm going to get out of here if it kills me," Kitty said backing up towards the little bed room.

"My you are shy," Orkie said staring at her.

Kitty stepped up on the step that led to the bed room, "Don't you come any near," she hissed out holding out a hand to hold him off.

"I'm obligated to ma'am, you are not getting the drift of things ataw," Orkie said moving closer towards Kitty.

"I understand all I need to know," Kitty said cursing her self for backing herself into a corner as she felt the back of the bed hit her legs.

"No you don't," Orkie said grabbing Kitty and tossing her down on her stomach on the bed as he hurried up to sit down on her to keep her still. "See I don't mean you a lick of harm."

"Sitting on me, what ya call that," Kitty gasped out as she struggled to get him off of her.

"Well you and me gotta have a visit there's a lot of things we've gotta to know about each other a' fore we marry," Orkie declared.

"We're not going to get married," Kitty snapped out breathlessly as she tried one more time to get Orkie off of her.

"Oh sure we are." Orkie said confidently. "Well now then, my name's Orkie what's your." Orkie said trying to make small talk.

Kitty struggled by swinging her legs and bucking with all her might to dislodge the wait on her bum. _God he doesn't look that big or as strong as Matt yet I can barely even budge him. I have to get out of here. _

"Well it's no matter considering it's soon to be Mrs. Orkie Cathcart," Orkie said proudly. "But whilst we court I would feel better calling you by name." Orkie said trying to think back. "Let's see, that whiskey selling fella called you something yesterday, Miss…." Orkie said trying to recall the rest. "Well I recollect that much," he admitted out loud. "Don't jostle so ma'am I can't think while you're so playful like." Orkie said as Kitty thrashed under him. "You are the beaten is woman, now you simmer down," Orkie said firmly.

Kitty tried to buck him one last time as he stood up and walked to one of the wall posts. Kitty moved seeing the window for the first time. _Why didn't I think of a window before,_ she thought as she scrambled up on her knees to look at the window after trying to open it, while Orkie tried to come up with her name. There was a stick in front of the window keeping it from being open. Kitty reached for the chair sitting in the corner of the room. She used the chair to break stick.

"I declare I better watch ya every minute," Orkie said grabbing her by the shoulders to pull her off the bed and hold her against his chest. "Miss Kitty, that's a mighty pretty name."

"Just let go of me," Kitty said trying to pull away breathlessly. "Let go of me, I'm not going any place." Kitty said waving a hand as she stepped away from him moving down towards the table still trying to gather her breath.

"No you ain't," Orkie said watching her. "You going to go at me like that you're going to have to get your strength up." he said as he fixed her a cup of coffee. "The minute you say the word I'll be proud to ride out for the preacher Miss Kitty," he said as he sat there across from her.

"You can't…you just can't… it's dead wrong," Kitty said in a breathless defeat. _How am I ever going to get out this,_ Kitty questioned herself? _Matt, I just have to wait till Matt get's here, _Kitty thought silently knowing that her only hope was Matt finding her.

"Us Cathcarts always marry with a preacher Miss Kitty," Orkie said looking at her puzzled.

She bit her fist to keep from crying in defeat, no she would hold out hope that Matt would find her. He would find her sure as the setting of the sun.

****M&K****

It was getting late and Chester was getting tired of riding "Mr. Dillon are we going to stop for the night,"

"No there's a moon tonight, we can do a lot of looking," Matt said knowing Chester most like was tired of riding in the saddle all day and he was tried too but he couldn't stop. He had to find Kitty.

****M&K****

Kitty stood in front of the stove cooking her, a pot of stew, with as much as she had to work with. It was good thing she wasn't a picky eater like her daughter was. But then Lydia didn't like change just like her father hated change, but she was slowly overcoming that phase Kitty thought as she stirred the stew. At one time Lydia had refused to eat anything on her plate if it ran together, but after talking to Bess about that problem, Kitty had found it was perfectly normal for a four year old to act that way and it would wear off. Thank heavens it wore off quicker than Kitty thought possible.

"Fine bright moon tonight Miss Kitty," Orkie said cutting through her thoughts. "That there's a courtin'' moon." Orkie said informing her as if she didn't already know.

_Yes I know what kind of moon it is. How many times had Matt and me sat out back of the house and watched the moon talking endlessly about nothing at all. Oh listen to yourself Kitty; _she scolded herself, as she moved to set the table. _You're talking like you're never going to have that chance again. Matt will come for you, you know he will. And there will be other nights out underneath that full moon, just the two of you again._

"Now you keep your distant Orkie Cathcart," Kitty said using her finger to deter him away from the topic altogether. She was tired of hearing him talk about courtin'' and wifin'. She wouldn't and couldn't, marry him no matter what, not even if she was available which she wasn't.

"Why Miss Kitty that's the firstest time you called me by name," Orkie said.

"Well it doesn't mean a thing," Kitty said moving back towards the stove. "Now don't' you go a talkin' about any courtin'' with me." Kitty said.

"Oh I was just thinking about Sweet Billy and his Luella," Orkie said dreamy like.

"That's just fine, you just keep thinking about that," Kitty said as she sat the coffee on to boil, after she moved the stew towards the back burner.

"I bet you never heard of a name like mine a' fore Orkie," Orkie said smiling at her.

"No never did," Kitty admitted. It was an unusual name but then again out here you could never tell what kind of name a man might have.

"They's gully folks back home," Orkie said looking at her.

"Gully folks," Kitty asked somewhat curious, she heard of mountain men, and hill folks, but never gully folks before.

"Uhum, us Cathcarts are hill folks. Shanties right up there along the rim and back down below a spell in the gully were the Orkies." Orkie said softly.

"Oh," Kitty said, as she took in his meaning of gully folks. Well it made sense why wouldn't hill folks have names for the people that lived in the gullies below them.

"Ma was an Orkie," Orkie said in a somber voice.

Kitty heard the pain in his voice as he spoke about his ma, her death must have been hard on this family, especially Orkie. She felt certain empathy for Orkie, she knew what it was like to loose a parent you cared deeply for.

"We's all kin's folks, clean through them there hills," Orkie said trying to spread some humor on the dreary subject. "You swing a cat and you're bound to hit kin folk." Orkie said as he started to chuckle, "Lawd what a bunch," he said in between his chuckles.

Kitty bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing with him as she walked over to the table to eat. She could tell if Orkie had his way he'd go back to them there hills and live right along those kin folks you could swing a cat and hit. It must be nice to have a big family like that. Orkie held the chair out for her. "Thank you," Kitty said politely.

"Yesum," Orkie said sitting down beside her.

"You know Orkie, you ought to be thinking about what you done," Kitty said, maybe if she used a fear of the law that so many people had he would let her go. She hated to do that to Matt but what choice did she have. She tried to run away, fight her way free, even charm her way, she had been submissive but still she wasn't able to leave. "It's wrong you know. It's just as wrong as it can be," Kitty said as she spooned up a little bit of her stew.

"Well I thought I set you good." Orkie said looking at her surprised.

"Now you know what I'm talking about, carrying me off and holding me here. Don't you know there's a law against that?" Kitty said looking at him.

"Law," Orkie questioned.

"Yeah they put you in jail for it. You and your pa and Sweet Billy and they'll keep you there a long time too," Kitty said, she couldn't remember just how long you went to jail for kidnapping but she knew it was longer then five years.

"Well now," Orkie said giving some thought to what she said. "Just a minute this here jail business, who's going to put us there and for how long?" Orkie asked.

"The marshal of Dodge City, he's a friend of mine Orkie," she answered confidently. _He's more then a friend. He's my husband and I intend to spend the rest of my life with him. The father of my daughter. Yes the marshal of Dodge City is more then just a friend to me. _She thought.

"Well now he's gotta find you first don't he Miss Kitty," Orkie pointed out.

"He'll find me Orkie don't you worry about that," Kitty said firmly evenly. _I don't know how he'll find me but he won't rest until he does that I can be sure of. _

"Well now I'm not particular worry about that, if all I got to worry about him coming here well…" He chuckled as his pa yelled out for him.

****M&K****

Matt finally had to call it a night, the horses were plumb tired and his knee was throbbing something fierce from the cramped position it was in. He laid there on his bed roll listening the sounds in the night. The crickets and grasshoppers chirping their night songs, Chester's light snoring, as he stared up at the moon. He couldn't sleep knowing Kitty was out there somewhere, suffering God only knew what. He hoped that his instincts were right and the mountaineer was the one that had Kitty. Now all he had to do was comb through the hills looking for her. He wouldn't rest until he had her safely back in Dodge. He would never stop looking for her even if it meant turning in his badge he would keep looking for her until he found her. He wouldn't rest till he held her in his arms again. As sure as the setting of the sun in the west he would keep searching for his one and only true love. He looked up at the North Star and knew Lydia was probably watching it too wondering if he was looking too. He couldn't help but wonder if Kitty was looking too.

****M&K****

Lydia laid there in bed with Emily staring out the window finding the North Star. She wondered briefly if her daddy had found her mama yet and they were laying out there somewhere on the prairie staring up at the same star. She still remembered the first time her daddy had to go away for a couple days….

"_I'm only going to be gone three days," Matt's deep voice said soothingly._

"_I don't want ya to go," Lydia whimpered as she sat there on his lap._

"_I know but I have to," Matt said softly. "Come on," he added picking her up and carrying her out into the back yard. "You see that star there," Matt said pointing to the North Star. _

"_Yeah," Lydia said nodding her head ever so gently as she looked at the star he was pointing to._

"_That's the North Star, and no matter where I am or where I go I'll always be able to see that star and it'll guide me right back here to you and Mama." Matt said._

"_Promise," Lydia said._

"_I can't promise Lydia that I'll always be able to come home," he added solemnly "But if there is a way I'll come home." Matt said softly. _

"_Do you still have to go," Lydia asked._

"_Yeah," Matt said sorrowfully. "Tell you what," Matt said shifting her up higher on his side. "Every night that I'm gone you look at that star, and you know I'll be doing the same." Matt said carrying her back in the house and tucking her in bed. _

So they had started that little tradition just like Mama had started leaving a lamp burning in the upstairs window of the Long Branch to guide him into town.

"Night Daddy, Night Mama where ever you are," Lydia said turning towards the window looking at the North Star until her lids became too heavy to keep open.

****M&K****

Kitty laid on the thin narrow cornhusk mattress staring up at the ceiling thinking. She wondered where Matt was, how close was he too her by now. Was he even on the right trail after her? She knew Matt's instincts were normally right with a few judgmental errors in them but he faced them like a man straight on. Matt would find her soon. She wondered if he was thinking about her as he laid out there on the trail somewhere, like she was thinking of him. She couldn't see the stars but something told her Lydia and Matt was both looking at the North Star thinking about them as a family.

She listened to the light breathing of Mr. Cathcart and Sweet Billy, while she waited. She was going to make her escape tonight, and hopefully she'd run into Matt. She had to try and make one last attempt at to free herself for her family's sake.

Kitty listened to the deep even breathing, it was now or never. As quietly as she could she tipped toed to the door being careful not to step or make any flutter motions to wake Mr. Cathcart or Sweet Billy who was sleeping on the floor in front of the door. She stared at their sleeping form as she quietly lifted the latch and stepped outside pulling the door closed quietly behind her. She quietly hurried down off the porch and out into the moonlight as she hurried across the yard glancing over her shoulder to make sure they hadn't heard her or realized she was gone, when she fell into a hole, with a loud shriek.

****M&K****

The next day Matt and Chester continued to comb through the hills looking for shanties or any other life form when they saw a billowing cloud of smoke. They headed towards the smoke hoping to find a family or maybe even Kitty herself. When they rode up onto the knoll they saw the familiar black buggy and Doc standing in front of the fire with a pitch fork burning the last belongings of one Rob Cotter. Where Doc proceeds to tell them both about the Widow Akins who had stopped by for a visit and her possibly having cholera all ready. Matt and Chester rode along with Doc. Matt just hoped the widow might know some mountain folks that just moved into the area or that had a woman with them.

****M&K****

"Lydia, sweetie you have to eat something," Jane said sweetly watching the seven almost eight year old just pick at her lunch.

"Sorry Mrs. Dalton, I'm just not that hungry," Lydia said softly.

"Come on Lydie, eat a little please," Cole said squeezing her small hand tenderly.

Lydia gave him a small smile, as she let her fork cut tracks through her potatoes. She wasn't hungry she was worried about her parents. "Excuse me," Lydia said getting up from the table to go out on the porch.

"She didn't sleep very good last night either," Emily said looking at her mother.

"Well I don't doubt that," Jane said softly looking out the window at the porch. "Poor thing, she must be worried sick," she added watching Lydia stand there looking out onto the street.

****M&K****

Matt's hunched paid off, the Widow Akin was more then helpful. Matt led the way in the direction the Widow had mentioned, with more hopeful then he had been when started out on this rescue mission.

Matt snuck up towards the shanty dismounting a safe distance away as to not be spotted just yet. The only thing they had working for them right now was the element of surprise. Doc and Chester followed closely up behind him. "Well it's a shanty all right," Matt said looking over his shoulder at Doc and Chester, as he leaned on his propped up knee.

"Mr. Dillon, you ain't just going to walk right up there are ya?" Chester asked, as Matt shot him a look. "What I know about mountain folks, they're libel to blow a hole clear through you." Chester said simply.

"Well Mrs. Akin said there was a woman there Chester and I sure gonna find out," Matt warned sternly. He wasn't leaving until he was sure that woman wasn't Kitty.

"What I mean is they stand kindly peculiar," Chester said.

"They're a little different, but neighborly as can be Mrs. Akins said." Doc said looking at Matt determined face and Chester trying to be the voice of reason.

"Well we'll find out about that," Matt said looking at them. "Doc we'll go this way, why don't you follow a long behind me but keep back under cover," Matt said, _the last thing I need is for you to get shot and have Kitty getting mad at me for you not listening. _"Chester you don't you circle down and try and get around the other side of the house." Matt said.

"Yes sir," Chester said hurrying to do Matt's bidding.

Matt and Doc slowly crept up along the drive keeping close to the underbrush to use as cover if the need arose. Matt saw Chester and threw his arm up in a circle giving him a silent message. Matt was watching Chester and the man on the porch when Chester just disappeared. "Where'd he go," Matt asked Doc.

"He was just there," Doc said looking around to see if he could see Chester.

Matt noticed the man that was sitting on the porch grab up his rifle and starts walking in the direction Chester was last seen in. "All right hold it, right there, don't turn all right now drop the gun," Matt commanded with his colt drawn. "Go on," Matt said more firmly, as the man lowered his rifle to the ground. "Chester you all right," Matt called out.

"Yeah I guess so, only I'm down in this hole." Chester shouted out.

"Doc, why don't you go see if you can give him a hand," Matt said over his shoulder as he walked towards the man and picked up his rifle. "You got a woman in there," Matt demanded to know the answer.

"The only woman in there belongs to Orkie,"

_Not if her name is Kitty Russell, she doesn't belong to any Orkie, she belongs to me, _Matt thought. "Miss Kitty Russell from Dodge City," Matt said

"Now that none of your business," the man said.

"Kitty," Matt shouted out. "Kitty," he shouted louder as he looked towards the shanty.

"You just tone down your voice mister my pa's sick and ailing in there and we don't need you yelling around out here," the man said firmly.

****M&K****

Kitty winced as she watched Orkie beat his Pa, trying to rid him of the cholera in the most inhuman way. She couldn't stand to watch anymore when she heard Matt's voice yelling her name. She rushed out the door, she couldn't wait to feel those strong arms enclosing around her and holding her tight, as she ran straight into his open arms. "Oh Matt," hugging him tight to her.

"Kitty you all right," Matt asked cupping her shoulders to look at her.

"I'm so glad you're here," Kitty sighed heavily.

"Does Orkie know your out in the air?" Sweet Billy demanded.

"He sent me out Sweet Billy," Kitty said stepping away from Matt a little to look at him. "He wants you all too please be quite," Kitty said in quiet voice as she looked between Matt and Sweet Billy.

"Kitty, are you sure you're all right," Matt demanded again noticing a change in her.

"Yes, I'm fine Matt," Kitty said.

"Well who are these people," Matt questioned looking at Sweet Billy.

"I'll just have to tell you," Kitty started seeing Doc and Chester come up behind Matt. "Doc," Kitty said stepping away from Matt to cup Doc's hands tightly in hers.

"Yes," Doc said holding her hands.

"Doc their Pa's got cholera in there." Kitty said looking at him knowing Doc would do everything he could to help them.

Doc just shook his head as he started to move towards the cabin to help the poor man's suffering. Doc wished there was something more that he could do but the only thing possible for him to do was to make the last few moments as comfortable as possible.

"Orkie does the tending to Pa," Sweet Billy said stepping in front of Doc blocking his way.

Kitty grabbed Matt's arm tight in her hands as she was about to plead with Sweet Billy to let Doc try. As she glanced up at Matt she knew he would force Sweet Billy into letting Doc in the cabin to save a man's life he had to.

Matt nods his head towards the cabin as Orkie steps out side and called his brother up on the porch. Matt stood behind Kitty watching her as they listened to Orkie telling them about their Pa. Kitty turned to glance up at Matt knowing the pain and grief that must be going through Orkie as she gave Matt a weak timid smile, before turning her head back towards the porch of the shanty, as Orkie stood up and walked over towards them.

"I'm awful sorry about your Pa Orkie," Kitty said softly.

"I know you are Miss Kitty, and I'm going to ask you to favor me," Orkie said looking at her.

Kitty couldn't believe it, even after everything that had just happened he was still going to insist on the wifin'. Well that wouldn't happen as long as Matt was here. "Now Orkie, just because," Kitty started trying to detour him once again from the whole topic of marriage.

"I'm bound to ask you to release me Miss Kitty," Orkie said surprising her.

"Release ya," Kitty said somewhat confused and shocked. That wasn't what she expected him to say.

"With Pa alive he had that Cathcart pride and all," Orkie started in a way of explanations. "It meant something to him that we should marry in line me first then Sweet Billy," Orkie stated slowly and firmly. "But what with you being so shy and all, I think you better forget about marrying up with me. One of us don't get the hang of it." Orkie said as an afterthought as he looked her at her.

"That's all right Orkie," Kitty said fighting back the tears because she knew how pride could make people do stupid things. "I understand," she murmured her voice breaking a little.

"Shook hands on it," Orkie said.

"Shook hands on it," Kitty repeated with a cracked voice as she shook his hands. As she watched him move towards the cabin once more. "There good people," Kitty started off. They're kind and gentle a woman can do a lot worse then wife with an Orkie Cathcart." Kitty said turning around to look at Matt. "Well I guess you can take me home now," Kitty said as they slowly started down the path towards the horses.

Matt didn't know what to say as they led the way down the trail, as he glanced over at Kitty. She was walking beside him and he could see she was truly all right just a little emotional. They walked a few yards away from the shanty to where you could barely see it any more and Matt couldn't handle the tears any more, wrapping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her close into his side, not saying a word as he held her tight against his side.

Kitty gave him a weak tear streak smile as she looked up at him and nestled closer wrapping her arm around his waist as far as she could manage and holding his vest tight in her other hand as she walked.

****M&K****

Matt stood beside Buck tightening his cinch, as Kitty stroked Buck's neck. Doc and Chester stayed off to themselves giving the couple their space and time to work out what ever it was they needed to work out. "Kitty you're sure you're all right," Matt asked again for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine Matt, honestly." Kitty said wiping at her eyes again. She didn't know what to feel right at the moment sad, relieved, or hurt or just angry. Maybe even a little disappointed.

She couldn't help but feel a little sad over Mr. Cathcart's death. He was a little different maybe in his line of thinking but he was a nice enough old man. And the suffering of cholera was a horrible way to die. A bullet would have been merciful, then cramping up on a thin mattress crying out in pain and dying of thirst and the beating. Anything would have been more of a mercy then that.

But his death also brought her relief. Relief in way of knowing Matt wasn't going to get hurt trying to protect her from a forced marriage. Orkie would make some woman a good husband because he was kind and considerate but just not her. She shouldn't feel disappointed in the obvious rejection but she did. It wasn't the rejection or Orkie wanting out of the forced agreement that bothered her so much yet it was something. It was making her feel disappointed, hurt and angry. She couldn't feel angry towards Matt for coming to her rescue once again or because he was just acting like a typical man. Matt may have come after her, but he would do the same for any other woman. Matt loved her and he showed how much in his own way. It might not be as romantic as some of those books she read. But he could be romantic when he put his mind to it and surprised her. But Matt Dillon was just about as simple as they come.

"What's the matter Kitty," Matt asked.

"I don't know," Kitty sobbed out brokenly, as she continued to pet Buck and not even glancing over at Matt as he leaned against the saddle for a minute.

"Something's the matter," he said turning to look at her.

"Nothing," Kitty said, not wanting to think about it anymore. She had too many thoughts running around in her head about Matt and their daughter and them to concentrate on just one of them. And the worse was she couldn't keep from crying. "Just hold me," Kitty sobbed. Matt smiled as he wrapped her in his arms and held her tight for the longest time. He just held her until the tears finally stopped.

****M&K****

Lydia was standing on the porch looking out into the street waiting. She didn't feel like doing anything but waiting and watching. Emily had tried to get her to come inside and play but she wasn't in the mood.

"Lydie," Cole said walking up behind her.

"You think Daddy's found Mama yet," Lydia asked suddenly.

"Maybe," Cole said walking over beside her.

"I hope so," Lydia said. "Look," she said pointing at the girl that ran past the house a little too quickly.

"What about her," Cole said.

"That's the girl that disappeared from the Long Branch the same time as Mama," Lydia said. "Mama thinks she was stealing," Lydia said walking off the porch.

"Where are you going," Cole asked.

"To follow her of course," Lydia said. "Maybe she has Mama," Lydia said.

"What are you going to do if she does," Cole said keeping in step with Lydia easily enough.

"Get your Daddy to help of course, after all he's filling in for my Daddy," Lydia said following the girl.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Cole said as they followed the girl.

****M&K****

Lydia and Cole stayed hid in the bushes by the window watching the girl in the house. The window was cracked just enough for them to hear what was being said.

"I not stealing from Miss Kitty anymore," the girl said firmly.

"You'll do what you're told," he threatened. "Besides with that big Dodge City Marshal out of the way we can take the bank and be long gone before he gets back."

"When you going to do that," the girl asked surprised.

"Just as soon as it's dark," the man said.

Lydia looked at Cole as they quietly made their way out of the bushes. "We have to tell Pa," Cole said as soon as they were away from the house.

"Yeah," Lydia agreed.

****M&K****

Lydia and Cole went barreling in the house, just in time to see Matt and Kitty sitting at the table with John and Jane. "Daddy, Mama," Lydia cried happily race over to hug him,then hugging Kitty just as fiercely. "I'm glad you're back," Lydia said looking at her father.

"I told you I would be," Matt said looking at her.

"That man's planning to rob the bank tonight as soon as it's dark," Lydia said.

"What man," Matt asked looking at her.

"The man that's been making that girl steal from Mama," Lydia said.

"How do you know that," Matt asked looking at John noticing it was the first for him too on hearing this.

"Cole and me followed her, I thought she might have Mama, and we listened just outside her window," Lydia said.

"Lydia you know better than that," Matt grumbled looking at her.

"You'll stop him won't you Daddy, he hits her," Lydia said.

"Yeah I'll stop him," Matt said looking at her wide eyes.

****M&K****

Matt stood in the kitchen at the house watching Lydia play with the little lizard. "You better go put him in the flower bed before Mama catches him with you," Matt said smiling.

"Before Mama sees what," Kitty asked walking into the kitchen.

"My lizard," Lydia said.

"Oh, well it's getting dark you better go put him to bed," Kitty said coming to terms with the whole lizard thing.

"All right Mama," Lydia said picking him up off of the kitchen floor and taking him outside to the flower bed.

Lydia walked in the shadows towards the flower bed seeing the same man from earlier standing just at the back fence talking to two other men before the other two took off in opposite directions. She dropped her lizard and hurried back to the house. "That man's out there," Lydia said looking at Matt.

"What's he doing," Matt asked on edge.

"Well he was talking to two other men then they went two different ways now he's standing out there looking around," Lydia said.

"Did he see you," Kitty demanded, grabbing Lydia's shoulders.

"No," Lydia said thinking for a minute.

"You sure," Matt asked watching Lydia shake her head yes and no.

Matt moved over towards the door just in the light when a bullet came whizzing by his head landing in the door. Matt ducked down in front of the window as more bullets started being fired at the house.

"Daddy," Lydia screamed as Kitty held her protectively against the wall away from windows.

Matt pulled his colt and aimed at the lamp shooting it out throwing the room into darkness. Matt waited until his eyes grew accustom to the darkness moving over towards Kitty and Lydia's body. "You all right," Matt asked putting a hand on Kitty's back.

"We're fine," Kitty said shakily.

"Daddy," Lydia cried brokenly.

"Shush honey," Matt said patting her back. "We're going to play hide and seek," Matt said lightly looking over at Kitty. "You got to be real quiet now," Matt whispered as Kitty hugged Lydia tighter. Matt could hear the footsteps coming closer towards the house, he sat there patiently waiting seeing the shadow from the street light being cast against the door. Kitty held her breath as she hugged Lydia tighter just as Matt fired his colt at the figure hitting him. Matt looked out the window in time to see two more muzzle flashes and fired with rapid precision. Matt heard his bullet meeting both his targets with a groan.

"Mr. Dillon," Chester yelled out running towards the back of the house. Matt stood up knowing if there were any more men out there they would be gone now. He walked over to where the lamp was and lit it again. "Mr. Dillon," Chester said from the street. Matt could hear the other men chattering as they drew closer towards the house.

"We're all right Chester," Matt called out looking over at Kitty huddled in the corner with Lydia a in front of her.

"Shush, it's all over now," Kitty said holding Lydia tight against her.

Matt walked out and checked the man laying just inside the door way but it was pointless the man was dead. "How about the other two, Chester," Matt called out.

"This one's dead too Mr. Dillon," Chester said.

"This one is still alive Marshal," a cowboy yelled out.

Matt walked over towards the cowboy finding the one man lying there clutching his arm. "Get up," Matt thundered jerking the down man up roughly off the ground. "What's your name," Matt demanded hotly letting go of the man.

"Anderson, Ben Anderson," the drifter said holding his wounded arm.

"You need me Matt," Doc asked.

"Yeah, check Kitty and Lydia first Doc," Matt said keeping an eye on Anderson.

"I need a doctor more than that whore," Anderson bellowed right before Matt backhanded him hard across the face knocking him back down to the ground.

"Get up," Matt grounded out jerking Anderson back up to his feet.

"But I need the doctor," Anderson wined.

"You're going to need more than that if you don't start moving," Matt said giving Anderson a rough shove down the alley way. "Chester take him over and lock him up," Matt said.

"But I'm bleeding," Anderson cried out trying to get Doc's attention

"It's just a crease now get moving," Chester said poking his shot gun in Anderson's back.

"And if he tries anything shoot him," Matt said looking at Chester.

Matt stood there for a few minutes watching Chester take Anderson to jail only to turn on his heel and walk back to the house. Matt was just walking back into the yard mindless to the people curious stares as he stepped up on the porch.

"Daddy," Lydia screamed running towards Matt in a dead run, with Doc and Kitty right behind her.

Matt bent down just in time to catch Lydia jumping body in his arms as he hugged her tight. "It's all right, it's all over," Matt said rubbing her back gently as he kept moving towards the porch and Kitty.

Lydia stared ahead with Matt as they drew closer. "That's the man," Lydia said looking down at the dead man.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Episodes Unwanted Deputy and Unloaded Gun **_

_**Chapter 32**_

"Well that Vince Wiley sure moved right in didn't waste a minute," Kitty said standing before Matt with her hand on hip and across her stomach.

"No, he sure didn't," Matt grumbled, not liking the idea of Wiley going around making it his business doing his job. Matt hated people who butted their noses in and told him how to do his job. He proved that with Proctor and the most prestige's town's members who thought they could buffalo him.

"Saved a bad situation here, those two were about ready to kill each other," Kitty said grateful that Matt didn't have to step in and possibly take another bullet. She knew it was hurting his pride but him having help wasn't that all of a bad idea.

"You know anything about him Kitty," Matt asked something was off on how Wiley wanted the job as a deputy but he couldn't pin point what it was.

"No he just rode into town yesterday. Why is something wrong with him?"

Matt cocked his head to his side and looked at her; yeah there is something wrong with him he's trying to do my job for me. "Well he's up to some thin' but I can't figure what it is."

"All he did was stop a rile, you can't be expected to be everywhere at once. You ought to be grateful for a little help every once in a while." Kitty grounded out.

"Humph," Matt grumbled. "You be grateful for me buy him a drink or something. I'll be back later." he bit out tersely before he left her standing in front of the doors.

Kitty tilted her head. She didn't like Wiley's tactics or manners but Matt needed help. Chester was good help but there was only so much Chester could do, even John Dalton helping out every now and then when Matt really needed him, but she could understand John's reluctance in wanting to be a deputy. And Wiley wanted the job. She couldn't understand why Matt felt that he had to take everything on himself. After she talked with Wiley a little more she understood why Matt didn't like him. He was cocky and arrogant. She only charged him twenty five cents for the best house whiskey, which was the same as she charged everyone else but her friends.

It was almost closing time when Doc walked in the Long Branch but there was still no sign of Matt. She knew she hurt him when she agreed about Wiley being a deputy but she was wrong.

"Well, Doc what'll be," Kitty sighed as Doc sidled up to the bar.

"Nothing, I got done with a Marshal up in my office madder then a hornet."

"So that's where he's been hiding," Kitty smirked out.

"Well he's not there now," Doc said seeing her start to move away. "He left, but he'll be back later." Doc said as a cowboy let out a yell and they heard the gun shot.

It wasn't until one cowboy came in side yelling for Doc that found out what happened.

"Matt, sure isn't going to like this," Kitty said standing up in Doc's office waiting on a contrary Marshal to show up.

"No, I'm afraid not," Doc said.

Chester told Matt about Wiley shooting the man saying he was disturbing the peace, but it was a fair fight.

Matt was mad and getting madder as he climbed the stairs to Doc's office. "How is he Doc," Matt asked using his hat to indicate the cowboy on the table.

"He's dead Matt," Doc said.

"Matt, that Vince Wiley shot him," Kitty said.

"Yeah I know Chester told me." Matt gritted out. "I just can't figure out what he's trying to do,"

"Matt I…I…" Kitty stammered out.

"We'll talk about it later huh," Matt said looking at her.

"Sure Matt," Kitty said knowing they probably wouldn't talk about it at all.

And they didn't talk about it until Wiley pistol whipped Chester. Matt sat up in Doc's office with Kitty waiting for Doc to get done tending Chester.

"Matt, about Wiley," she started out timidly.

"Not now Kit," Matt said looking at her.

"You were right," she said not letting the subject drop.

"You knew Kitty," Matt said in a heated whisper.

"I knew he wanted to be your deputy, yes. So he stopped a rile in the Long Branch, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh Kitty you've seen this enough times to know he was forcing his way in to make me drawl on him. Thinkin' he could get me mad enough. He just about did," Matt shot out.

"I realize that now, Matt. But there is nothing in that law book of yours that says you can't have some friendly help every once in a while."

"Kitty, I don't want to fight about this," Matt bit out. "Just drop it huh," he said arching his brow at her.

"Would you rather do it in front of Lydia," Kitty snapped out hands on her hips, as Matt glared at her.

Doc came out of the back room in time to see Matt and Kitty in a glaring contest. "He's gonna have one hell of a headache," Doc said amusingly.

"Is he going to be all right," Kitty asked moving towards the door.

"Yeah," Doc said looking at her curiously.

"That's good," Kitty said biting her bottom lip. "I'll see ya later Doc," Kitty said moving out the door letting it slam behind her with a little more force then necessary.

"What she's riled up about?" Doc asked looking at Matt.

"Oh she thinks I should have let Wiley or someone else be, my deputy." Matt grumbled out.

"Well she's right," Doc said tugging at his ear. Matt shot him a look that said the topic was closed for good. "Matt, Chester's good help but you both can't be everywhere at once you know that," Doc said continuing regardless of Matt's look.

"I know," Matt agreed looking at Doc.

"It's all over with she'll simmer down." Doc said trying reassure his friend.

"Yeah, in a day or so," Matt said smiling at him. "I swear she wasn't nearly as emotional carrying Lydia as she's been with this one." Matt said looking over at Doc.

"Every pregnancies different Matt, so are the side effects," Doc said toughly amused.

"Is he really going to be all right?" Matt asked using his hat to point to the back door.

"Yeah he'll be fine but I want him to stay up here for at least a day or two."

"All right Doc, you know where I'll be if you need me." Matt said with a wincing grimace on his face as he put on his hat.

"Yeah," Doc said knowing Matt would be over at the Long Branch trying very hard to get in Kitty's good graces again. Doc smirked with amusement as he watched Matt go down the stairs.

****M&K****

Matt stood in their room looking at her. "Aw come on Kitty, it's been three days."

"Three days, my foot," Kitty snapped out starting to un pin her hair. "It's been four days."

"Four days since Chester got to come back over to the office," Matt corrected moving over to slide an arm around her waist. "Four days and three nights, now are you really goin' to make me sleep on that cold narrow cot over at the jail tonight?" he said nuzzling her neck.

"I ought to make you sleep there for a week," Kitty bit out, as his lips found that one tender spot on the side of her neck.

"Aw Kitty," he groaned in a husky whisper as his mouth traveled up her neck.

"I said I ought to," Kitty murmured in a low moan, as she slowly turned around to wrap her arms around his waist, as she stared up into startling steel blue eyes. "But, I'm not going to," she murmured rising up on tip toe to press her soft plaintive lips to his.

"Good, because I've missed my wife," Matt said removing the other four pins from her hair and tossing them on the vanity as he let his fingers slid through the silken red tresses. He buried his hand in her hair molding it to her scalp as he turned her head to give her an even deeper kiss.

****M&K****

"Marshal Dillon, Marshal Dillon," the crier yelled as he banged on the front door.

"Damn it," Matt cursed, letting go of Kitty's supple body, seeing the frustration and knowing in her eyes as he moved towards the front door.

"Marshal Dillon," the crier yelled again.

"I'm coming," Matt grated out opening the front door seeing Charlie Johnson standing there. "What is it," Matt demanded.

"There's been a shooting, Ole man Carter and his boy Andy," Charlie said taking a step back from the intimidating Marshal.

"All right," Matt said grabbing his hat and gun belt just as Kitty stepped out of the bedroom. Matt gave her an apologetic look right before he went out the door.

****M&K****

He hated turning back and giving up his quarry but he was in no condition to continue on. He had pushed himself well past his limits, and now his body was protesting his determination. He had ridden out of Dodge at midnight, without any food or water, but his body wasn't protesting the lack of nutrients, he had gone without water and food before. No his body was complaining about the lack of sleep. He had been on the dirty rotten murders trail for two days, when he was finally able to get close to them his body was overcome with a fever and exhaustion that his blood shot eyes was nothing more then a blurry haze. He thought maybe he got a shot into one of them but he wasn't so sure, but he couldn't keep following them to see either. He needed to sleep and his normal cat napping wasn't going to do. He needed a deep sleep, with out any interruptions. His body was beginning to wonder what that kind of sleep was. This month had flown by between the stage hold ups and the high jacking and the drunken trails hands coming into Dodge, and Wiley cold cocking Chester which laid him up for several days, not to mention him and Kitty's fight, his head had hardly touched his pillow. And he was tried as he rode back towards Dodge. He was barely able to remain on Buck when he got back.

He knew he didn't have the strength to make it home for some much needed sleep so he just told Chester to make sure he wasn't bothered. Matt curled up on the narrow cot and was immediately out as soon as his head hit the pillow. The next thing he knew Doc was telling him to drink something and all of it. He didn't want to drink any of Doc foul tasting concocted goop, he wanted to sleep, but he knew Doc wouldn't let him get any sleep until he drank whatever was in the cup, before he collapsed back on the pillow.

****M&K****

Kitty walked over to the bar. "We got any stamps Clem," she asked as she laid the letter on the bar face.

"I'll see," Clem replied as he moved to get the cash box out from under the counter.

"We sure aren't getting rich today." Kitty said as she looked around at the dawdling thin crowd.

"Oh things will pick up," Clem remarked as he opened the black tin box.

"Yeah when," Kitty said looking at him with a small smile on her face.

"It has been quite the last few days." Clem said handing her the stamps he found.

"Sure has," Kitty said as she took the stamps. She tore one off, "wonder when Matt's coming back," she said before she licked the stamp and put it on her letter.

"Oh, he's back," Clem said surprised that she didn't know the marshal was back, "fella told me he seen him ride in about an hour ago."

"Oh, was he alone," Kitty asked knowing Matt had went after Ole man Carter and that boy…what was his name… killers.

"That's what he said," Clem answered.

"Hum," Kitty said licking another stamp to put on her other letter. "Wonder what happened to those two men he was after," Kitty said wondering if the cowboy knew and told Clem.

"Well I don't know," Clem said resting his arm on the bar in front of Kitty.

Carl walked into the Long Branch in a state, hoping Miss Kitty would know where Chester was. "Miss Kitty," Carl said in a heave.

"Hello Carl," Kitty said turning her attention to the stable man.

"Have you seen Chester," Carl asked in a hurried state which was unlike Carl to begin with.

"No I haven't why," Kitty asked there would only be two reasons, why Carl would want to find Chester. One being to find Matt, or there was trouble if Matt was out of town. Figuring it was the first reason, Kitty was curious.

"Well I gotta find 'im," Carl said starting to head back out to begin his search.

"Well what's the matter," Kitty asked stopping him once again.

"You know down at the stables there's a fella by the name of Joe Lime. He's one of the murders that the marshal was chasin'." Carl explained at Kitty's confusion. "He said the marshal killed his brother and he's gonna kill the marshal." Carl said as he stared at Kitty.

"Well did you tell Matt about it," Kitty asked wondering why Carl would be hunting Chester if Matt was in town.

"No I was over there he was asleep dead to the world. I couldn't wake 'im, I think he's sick or something maybe he's got the fever. Someone's gotta wake him right now," Carl said.

Well that explained why Carl would be looking for Chester and Matt. "Well I'll wake him, come on," Kitty said. She wasn't going to let Matt get shot with out at least a little bit of warning.

Kitty walked into the jail and saw Matt laying on the cot sound asleep, she moved over and noticed how he just left enough room for her to sit down beside him. She shook his shoulder gently, "Matt," Kitty said rubbing his hand as she shook his shoulder. _Wow he is exhausted, if he's not waking up at the slightest touch or name calling._ "Matt wake up." shaking his shoulder more firmly. "Wake up I said." she said slapping his cheek a little, getting a groan. "It's Kitty," she said as he shifted a little.

"Oh Kitty," Matt groaned and turned his head away from her hand throwing a hand over his eyes. 

"Can you hear me," she said slapping his cheek again. "Come on Matt wake up," Kitty said roughly.

"Kitty, I gotta get some sleep," Matt groaned shifting away from her.

Kitty turned to look at Carl who was standing at the foot of the cot. "Carl will you see if there's any coffee in that pot over there," Kitty said turning and shifting indicating the coffee pot on the stove, before she shifted back towards Matt as Carl went to do as she asked. "Matt," she said slapping his face a little harder. "Listen to me, come one now," Kitty said keeping up her slapping his cheek to get him to wake up. "It's Joe Lime," Matt looked at her through unfocused eyes. "He's back in town."

"Joe Lime," Matt said confused as he tried to get his head to stop spinning.

"You killed his brother, he's waiting for ya down at the stable." Kitty said hoping that would clarify things more for him.

"Aw Kitty, are you sure," Matt said sitting up on his elbow.

"That's right marshal, he said he was gonna kill ya," Carl said standing at the foot of the bed with a coffee cup in his hand.

"I gotta get up," Matt said as he started to toss the blanket back as Kitty got up off the cot as he sat up.

"Well what are ya gonna do," Kitty asked hoping Matt wouldn't be foolish enough to after Lime in his condition. She had felt the heat of his clammy sweaty skin; she had only come down there to warn him so he wouldn't get surprised. She should have known better as she watched Matt start to slip his boots on.

"I'm going down there, Kitty," Matt said sleepily.

"Well you can't do that you gotta a fever," Kitty snapped out.

_Damn I should have known better then to come down here and try to warn him. I should have known that no matter how tired or sick he is he was going to go down there. _

"I might as well or he'll just come up here looking for me if I don't." Matt pointed out through his fog hazed mind.

"Here you better drink this coffee, marshal," Carl said offering Matt the coffee he had fixed for him.

"No thanks Carl, I don't have time," Matt said getting to his feet swaggering a little as he stood there trying to clear his fuzzy drunken mind.

Kitty grabbed his arm to try to help steady him and to hold him back. "Matt please don't, do this," Kitty pleaded as she held his arm tightly in her hand. _I'll never wake you again to go after a man when you're in no condition to face someone. Oh why did I have to wake you? Because you ninny you didn't want him to get shot in his bed. And if he found out that nobody told him and some one else got hurt trying to take care of him he would be more then angry. He'd feel guilty and then he'd push you away again. _

"Kitty, thanks for telling me," he said noticing the worry creasing her brow, as he moved over to grab his gun belt. "Carl was Lydia over at the stable when you left," Matt asked knowing his daughter liked to go up in the loft to play sometimes. Matt put his gun belt on and headed towards the door, grabbing his hat.

"Not that I know of Marshal," Carl said. "But then I just got there," Carl said.

"All right," Matt said putting his hat on before he left Kitty standing there staring at him.

Kitty stood there frozen for about three seconds before she burst out through the door and hurried down the street looking for Chester. She poked her head into Delmonico's Chester wasn't there. Maybe Doc would know where Chester was at, she thought as she hurried on down the boardwalk towards Doc's office. Maybe Chester could get there in time before Matt got himself killed because of his stupid foolish pride of having to do his job by himself. All right it was as much her fault as it was his after all she did wake him up, she admitted.

She heard Chester's voice on the stairs. "Chester, Doc, I've been looking all over for you."

"Why what's the matter," Chester asked looking at her wanting to help if he could.

"Well one of the killers that Matt was after is down at the stable and Matt went down there to face him," Kitty said a little breathlessly and frantically.

"Well he can't do that he's sick," Doc said looking at her.

"I know it that's why I'm scared," Kitty said voicing for the first time how worried she was about that big ox of a marshal of hers.

"Oh my goodness," Chester said nervously.

"What," Doc asked wondering what was going through Chester's mind.

"I wonder if he loaded his gun," Chester said hurrying towards the jail to grab his shot gun.

****M&K****

Kitty waited patiently on the boardwalk, her eyes were ever watchful on the stable door, hoping that the big rugged marshal would soon be walking through the doors. She couldn't help herself as she cursed herself again and again for her stupidity. _Of all the damn stupid things you could do you had to go and wake him up so he could face Lime. Why would you do something that stupid knowing perfectly well Matt Dillon wasn't going to let anyone help him and he wasn't going to wait for Lime to come looking for him. You knew he would go after Lime, even as sick as he was. I should have known pleading with him wouldn't have done any good. Oh why can't the man listen to reason every once in a while and take some help when he desperately needs it. _

Doc stood beside Kitty, in a silent support he knew she was wrestling the devils in her mind for what she had done. Yes he knew all too well, how she was blaming herself for waking Matt. When it should be that stubborn man they called a United States Marshal blaming himself. Doc understood why Matt felt he needed to face Lime even for as sick as he was, but it didn't need to rest on Kitty's shoulders for having to warn him. He knew Matt wasn't hurt by the shots they had heard, or Chester would have said something when he took Lime over to the jail.

"Doc," Kitty said the worry etching in her voice as she looked to the old physician and friend for some form of comforting reassurance.

Doc wished he could offer her they reassurance she sought but he wasn't so sure. Matt should have came out of the barn by now. Maybe the fever and the exhaustion had caught up with him and he finally collapsed. "I don't know," Doc said looking at Kitty, taking her by the arm as he walked over towards the stables with his bag in his hand.

****M&K****

"I need some sleep," Matt grumbled to himself as he looked into the empty stall, only shocked to see Lydia curled up in the hay asleep. "Girl I swear you'd sleep through a tornado," Matt said looking at her. He was so tired he could care less where he laid down as long as he laid down, and it looked like his daughter had the right idea. His head was spinning something fierce and he didn't think he could stand much longer, before he fell to the ground. Sleep, was the only thing on his mind as he crawled into the soft hay beside Lydia sleeping form and tilted his hat down over his eyes. Just a few hours of undisturbed sleep was all he needed.

****M&K****

When they first walked into the barn Kitty expected to see Matt standing there leaning against a stall for support, when she didn't see him there she looked down at the ground thinking he could have collapsed after he saw Chester out. But there was no sign of Matt Dillon even in the barn. "Doc," Kitty said expectedly as she looked around the interior of stable for the man she loved.

"Matt," Doc called out sharply as he too surveyed the barn.

Kitty heard the faint but heavy snore beside her, turning to look she saw one very long leg sticking out of a stall. She let her eyes run up that long leg to the body attached to it and the very worn tan Stetson covering a face. What was even more shocking there was Lydia's little body curled up in the protective covering of her Dad's arm. "Doc," Kitty said in a frantic voice as she hurried over towards them. "Matt," Kitty said shaking his shoulder.

"Aw Kit I gotta get some sleep," he said with a heavy deflate of breath.

"Well not in the barn," Kitty said sharply.

"Why not, he'd probably get more rest that way." Doc said coming over beside her.

"We're not leaving him in the stables," Kitty said cutting Doc a hard glare. "Come on Matt, wake up, and listen to me." Kitty said gently but firmly, as she smacked his cheek a couple of time. Matt stared at her through hazed covered eyes. "We got to get up, and get you over to your bed at the house." Kitty said looking at him.

"All right," Matt conceded knowing that it would be futile to try and argue with her, especially when he didn't have the strength. "Lydia," Matt said looking over at their sleeping daughter.

"I'll get her," Doc said bending down to lift the sleeping Lydia up in his arms.

****M&K****

Matt managed to keep himself together until he got to the house before he collapsed on his bed with a heavy sigh. Kitty stared long and hard at the man sitting on the edge of the bed, taking off his boots. "Here let me help you with that," she murmured noticing he was having trouble with his right boot, as she walked over and straddled his leg to pull the boot off. Generally when she helped him take off the stubborn boot he'd her feel up her bum with his other but not this time, he was just too exhausted to even bother. He helped push Kitty forward as she held the boot in tightly in her hands making it come off a little easier. Kitty grabbed the other boot up off the floor and sat them neatly under the bed, where they'd be quick at hand.

Matt stood up long enough to toss the covers back and to climb under them, bunching up his pillow with his shoulder as he laid his weary head down on the pillow, while Kitty moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, swiping a stray curl away from his feverish brow. "You get some sleep cowboy; I'll be back later to check on you." Kitty murmured softly.

"All right Kitty," Matt said looking up at her with sleepy bedroom eyes, before he closed them to get the much needed sleep he needed.

Kitty caught her breath when he looked up at her. _So that is where our daughter gets that look from, _she thought to herself, wondering why she never realized it before now. After all Lydia was more like Matt then Kitty expected her to be. Right down to the stubborn tint in her eyes when she was determined to do something on her own. Yet as she walked back to the Long Branch her mind ran over the little thing Lydia had done while she was there and compared them to Matt every little move. Yes, Lydia was the spitting image of her in looks, but she was her father's daughter in more ways than one.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: What the hoot right? Where did Julia come from she wasn't in the original? I figured a passel of Dillons in this one would be fun. LOL Anyhow, episodes this time around are : Man of Day, Half straight, Cale, Miss Kitty. Fun…Fun…Long…Long…but gotta get this story moving. Enjoy. **_

_**Chapter 34**_

Doc walked into the jail to see if Chester had made it back from Enoch Miller's place after he rode out there. He wondered what ole Enoch needed with the Matt but and he was sure he would find out as soon as Chester got back. When Doc pushed opened the big heavy door to the marshal's office he saw Chester. "You made it back all right," Doc said casually as he walked farther into the jail. He noticed Matt was going over a stack of wanted posters.

"Yeah," Chester said walking over towards the stove.

"How was the ride?" Doc asked curiously.

"Just wait till you hear it," Chester mumbled as he poured a cup of coffee.

"What does he mean by that," Doc asked looking at Matt.

"You know that note they sent in from Enoch Miller's this morning," Matt said.

"Yeah," he said, _Well of course I do I was standing right there with you when you sent Chester out there, because you had to stay to protect that gold shipment that was coming in, _Doc thought.

"It was a gang of outlaw that forced him to write it." Matt said.

"What," Doc asked surprised.

"They're going to rob the bank here in Dodge. I guess they heard about that gold shipment. Not only that they want me out of town or they're going to start killing a man a day until I leave." Matt said.

"They said that," Doc asked looking at Matt knowing the news of a man of day was going to tear him apart and he wouldn't and couldn't leave town and give up that gold either. He was just in between a rock and a hard place, in which case Doc didn't envy at all.

"That's right," Matt said turning to look at Doc more fully. "They're going to wind up with Chester, you and Kitty, and the girls," Matt said grimly. The thought of anyone hurting Kitty because of him was just enough to make him worried and his blood boil. But threaten his daughters and he was ready to tear them limb from limb with his bare hands. But it wasn't going to do any good when he didn't even know who these men were.

"I'll tell ya I'm going to start packing me a shot gun I can tell ya that." Chester declared firmly as he sipped his coffee.

"You don't believe it do ya," Doc asked Matt as he looked at him. Why the whole idea seemed a little far fetched and Chester was known to elaborate stories sometimes but he wouldn't go this far.

"You'd believe it too if you'd been out there," Chester interjected. "They were the meanest looking bunch I ever run into."

Well that confirmed it for Doc, Chester might elaborate a few details here and there but nothing as serious of this. And he could tell Chester was deadly serious just by the tone of voice he was using. "Well what about Kitty, and the girls," Doc questioned knowing that was the one weak spot in the big marshal's shield. In fact they were probably the weak spot in all three of them.

Matt had been thinking about that since Chester told him what all they had said out there. He had been trying to think of where he could send her and the girls that they wouldn't get their hands on them and hurt them. And the only place he could come up with was Jake Worth's place. "Well I'm going over and talk to her. Try to get her and the girls to go out to Jake Worth's place."

"What makes you think they'll be safer out there," Doc asked curious now.

"Well at least he has enough cowboys around he could start a small war if he has too." Matt said standing up from the table. "I'll tell you something else I think you ought to go there too," Matt said looking at Doc and seeing him bristle at the idea of hiding. He done had this argument with Chester earlier.

"Now that's very unlikely," Doc bristled.

"Well we'll talk about that later," Matt said moving to grab his hat off its peg. He was already having trouble thinking about how he was going to deal with Kitty. She was going to bulk at the idea but he was just going to have to convince her, somehow. "I'm going over to see Kitty," Matt said almost dreading the argument that was about come.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch doing a sweep of the barren room, as he walked over towards the bar. "Sam, where's Kitty," Matt asked with out preliminaries.

"She in the store room Marshal," Sam answered him as he continued to on wiping out the glasses from last night.

"All right," Matt said moving towards the store room. He opened the door and saw Kitty going over her whiskey counts, and Julia lying in the little fenced boxed area playing. "Kitty," he said closing the door behind him.

"Da-da," Julia clapped sitting up seeing him as she started to stick her little wooden horse in her mouth.

"Hey Matt," Kitty said doing a half turn as she looked at him before turning back to her chore. "What are you doing here, this early for," Kitty asked.

"Well," Matt said pushing his hat back on his head a little as he moved farther into the room. He hoped he could delay the argument for a few minutes, "I needed to talk to you." he murmured softly as he moved over closer towards her.

"Oh," Kitty said counting the bottles on the shelves, before she marked how many she was going to need to order this time around.

Matt cupped her shoulders gently. "Kitty," he murmured as the smell of her perfume wafted under his nose. "It's important Kitty, can't you do this later." he murmured holding her eyes deliberately in a heady silence.

Her lips parted slightly from the look he was giving her. Matt's eyes darted to the soft pink mouth with unnerving quickness. He fought down the longing to move closer to her, to feel her softness pressed against his hard body, to tempt her mouth into a violent passion….knowing the secrets and taste of that beautiful mouth, he was hungry for it. But Julia was on the floor.

Kitty broke the gaze first by turning back to her work. Matt noticed the quick unsteady breathing. "I can do two things at once, you know," Kitty said a little unsteadily.

He moved completely up behind her, his muscular arms wrapping around her waist as she continued to mark figures down. His body was warm, and she could feel its heat, smell the scent of leather and soap and baked on prairie drifting into her nostrils. "What…did you want to tell me?" she continued when he hadn't said anything. She felt his breath in her hair. "It can wait a few minutes," he murmured sensuously.

He shifted bringing her body into slight, maddening contact with his. She could feel his powerful legs touching hers, his broad chest at her shoulder blades. He bent to nuzzle aside the hair at the base of her neck and press his warm open mouth to the quivering tender flesh he found under it.

"Matt," she moaned tilting her head back against his shoulder to give him better access.

His chest rose and fell heavily against her back. His mouth moved up nibbling at her ear, her jaw, his hands gripped her tiny waist, spinning her around as he drew her slowly up against him. His hands moved slowly caressingly on her back, one hand easing down below her waist to hold her tightly against the hard muscles of his thigh. His arms crushing her to him as his mouth found hers and took it in a wild, passionate silence that seemed to blaze like a forest fire between them.

She could feel his body taunt with longing, feel his heartbeat like muffled thunder against her softness as his hands moved lazily, tenderly on her body and made it tremble with sweet hungers. Her fingers tangled in his coarse strands of hair at his nape. Her nails lightly scraping against the tense muscles there, as she clung, holding his mouth even closer to hers.

"Are you sure you wanted to tell me something," Kitty whispered against his devouring mouth.

He chuckled softly, his face changed from lightheartedness to serious as the reason for his visit to began tear through him. "Well I really did come here to tell you something." he admitted releasing Kitty as he moved over to perch himself on her little desk.

"What is it Matt," Kitty asked noticing the change in him. He was worried about something because he was picking at the corner of the desk.

"I want you and the girls to go out to Jake Worth's for a while," Matt said looking at her.

"What," Kitty demanded with her hands on her hips as she faced him.

"Look, I sent Chester out to Enoch Miller's spread to see what he wanted me for." Matt started looking at her.

"Well why didn't you go? And what does that have to do with us going out to Jake Worth's place?" Kitty demanded firmly.

"I couldn't go because of the gold shipment coming in," Matt said seeing the understanding in Kitty's eyes. "Anyways there was a group of outlaws that forced Enoch to write the note," Matt said.

"Well is Enoch all right? What about Chester is he all right," Kitty asked alarmed now that Chester might have been hurt answering the note instead of Matt.

"Well Enoch was all right when Chester left him. And Chester is fine." Matt answered loving her even more for her caring heart. "They told Chester they plan to rob the bank, and they want me to leave town or else they'll start killing a man a day till I do." Matt said on a quieter note.

"And you think they know about me, and the girls," Kitty said shrugging a little as she walked back over to start taking stock.

"Honey, I know they do because they told Chester that they'd end up him, Doc, you and the girls," Matt said somberly. "Just go out to Jake's till this blows over will ya," Matt asked almost pleading with her to go.

"I'm not going to do it Matt, we wouldn't be any safer out at Jake's then we'd be right here in town." Kitty said tartly.

"Kitty, at least out at Jake's there are plenty of cowboys around to keep an eye on you."

"No, Matt I'm not doing it," Kitty said just as stubbornly.

"Kitty," Matt said as his frustration started to build.

"Matt I can't…I can't just run off and let this business run itself." Kitty said marking down another bottle. "Just can't do that's all."

"Kitty you don't seem to understand these men mean business," Matt said as his frustration coming out in his voice.

"Well I'm not going to let their business ruin my business," Kitty said shooting him a look as she moved somewhat in front of him.

Matt stood up and walked over to where he stood in front of her. There was no use trying to convince her when she was being this bull headed. "So help me you're worse then Chester and Doc," he said sticking his thumbs in his vest pockets.

"Well maybe we are stubborn, but the idea of running and hiding some place just goes against my grain." Kitty said looking up at him every so often as she continued with her task before Matt interrupted her.

"Kitty I'm only thinking of you I don't wanna…"

"Now listen, Matt," Kitty snapped out as her head snapped up to shoot him a warning glare. "What would you do if you were in my shoes," Kitty countered.

"I'd use my head I'd go on out to Jake Worth's and stay there till this thing blows over." Matt said looking straight at her.

"In a pig's eye you would," Kitty huffed out.

"All right," Matt said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "All right I tried," he cursed out as he walks towards the door, shutting it behind him, only to turn around and open it again. "Do it at least for the girls," he said.

"Out," Kitty snapped pointing her finger at the door, hearing Matt's aggravated huff as he shut the door.

_Damn why does that woman have to be so hard head. Why can't she for once listen to reason and just do as I ask for once with out questioning every little thing. _Matt thought as he walked towards the bar.

"A drink Marshal," Sam asked, looking at Matt.

"No, no thanks Sam but I would like to talk to you for a minute." Matt said knowing full well that Sam knew about him and Kitty and the girls, but he had been very discreet about the whole matter. In fact Sam was probably one of Kitty's most trusted bartenders outside of Clem. Yet Sam was just the man he needed right now to help look after his family.

"Well sure why," Sam asked, he hoped Matt wasn't going to try and thank him again for keeping his mouth quite about him and Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia and Miss Julia.

"Well Sam I need you to do a job for me." Matt said evenly.

"For you," Sam said questionably. He couldn't think of a job that he could do for Matt that didn't involve riding in a posse or pouring him a drink.

"It may not be to your liking but you're the best man I can think of for it," _In fact you're the only one I can think for it without raising her suspicion up. _

"You got me curious Marshal what is it," Sam asked giving Matt a slow smile.

"Bodyguard," Matt stated simply.

"Bodyguard," Sam repeated thrown a little off balance by that one word.

"It pays three dollars a day that's all I can afford," Matt admitted.

He couldn't even really afford that but if he would give up anything he could to in order to protect Kitty and his girls.

"Well, just who am I protecting," Sam asked curious as to who the Marshal would want him to protect.

"Kitty, Julia and Lydia" Matt said just as simply as he looked towards the office door where two of his girls where.

"Aw no Marshal I couldn't do it," Sam said seeing the look of disappointment at his turning down the job wash over Matt's face. "I mean I couldn't take money for it," Sam said realizing how it must have sound after he said it.

"You'll be earning it Sam," Matt insisted.

"Marshal if you say they need protecting I'll gladly do it but not for money," Sam persisted.

"Sam I need you for this job, but that's the only way I'll have it," Matt said firmly.

"Well I won't argue with you for now," Sam said knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue with the marshal when he was this set on something.

"All right, I'll go over and get a shotgun over at the office for ya," Matt said starting to move towards the doors once again.

"I got my own right here, if you don't mind." Sam said pulling out his greener out from under the bar.

"All right, that's good enough." Matt said looking at the scatter gun. "Now I'll be back after I find out a little bit more on who these men are." Matt said looking at the bartender that would protect his life from the unknown outlaws that had threatened them. "In the mean time keep a close eye on them and don't let her give you any arguments," Matt warned him, letting him know that Kitty was already fighting the idea within so many words.

"I won't," Sam said watching Matt leave before he checked his shotgun to make sure it was loaded and ready to use if the need arose.

****M&K****

Chester was carrying a shot gun and he was a good shot with that. But with Doc busy tending to folks and Kitty refusing to leave Dodge, and Julia to young to do anything and Lydia…well it was better safe then sorry. So with Sam protecting Kitty and Julia at the Long Branch, John taking on the job of keeping track of Lydia for him and Carver protecting Doc, Matt felt relatively safe riding out to Enoch place to find out about the men that forced him to write that note, but he found out very little.

****M&K****

Doc was flustered as he walked into the Long Branch that evening with Carver as his shadow. "That over grown Marshal has gone too far," Doc complained as he sat at the table with Kitty and Carver.

"Now Doc, Matt's only doing what he thinks is best," Kitty said looking at him.

"What are you two talking about," Matt said coming up behind Doc as he looked at Kitty.

"Sit down Matt, you want a drink," Kitty offered as he took a seat close to her.

"No not right, now. I just came back from Enoch Miller's place." Matt said looking straight at Kitty.

"You were just out there yesterday."

"Yeah, he's dead," Matt said his gaze never wavering from Kitty's face. He was rewarded with her sticking her chin out a little farther. She still wasn't going to go out to Jake's. Well he'd see about that.

****M&K****

Later that night as Matt made his way towards his house he wasn't surprise to find the lamp already on. He stood there in the doorway listening to dreadful quiet as he shut the door quietly behind him. Matt moved in the living room and stared at them all sitting on the couch. Kitty looked exhausted and all three of them looked like they could barely keep their eyes open. "Kitty," he said shaking her shoulder slightly, gently. "Kitty, honey, wake up," Matt said softly only causing her to moan and shifted holding Julia tighter against her. He shook his head as he scooped Lydia up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked Lydia in under the sheet pulling it up over her small prone body, before gently kissing her forehead and checking the windows to make sure they were locked and leaving her door cracked. He returned to the couch and did the same thing for Julia only putting her in her crib. Matt walked back out to the couch and carried Kitty to their bed.

He shook his head as he set about getting her undress. Reaching for the pale blue gown that laid across the screen he put her in the nightgown. He stepped back from the bed for a moment after finishing that particular task, leaving her there while he hung up his gun belt on the head of the bed, and laid his badge on the stand beside the bed, and slipped down to his long johns. He moved over to Kitty's side of the bed before throwing the covers back before walking over towards her, scooping her up in his arms he laid her down in the bed, covering her up before he slipped in bedside her. He threw an arm over middle and pulled her back to where she was nestled up against him. "Night, honey," he murmured softly against her ear, before he planted a tender kiss on her cheek.

Matt laid there holding her, wanting nothing more than to be able to protect her and the girls and keep them out of harm's way. Even though he only wanted her to go out to Jake's in order to protect her more, he couldn't love her any more then he already did because she refused to go. He loved her for being the strong stubborn independent woman that she was; it only showed him just how strong she really was at her refusal. He knew why she refused to leave and it touched him more then he thought it would. She wasn't going to leave him alone to deal with this.

****M&K****

Kitty woke to the stomping of boots being pounded on the wooden floor boards. She groaned as she rolled over and saw Matt sitting on the edge of the bed. "Matt," Kitty called out softly.

"You must have been pretty tired last night." Matt said turning to look at her. "Really tired if you only woke up after I got my boots on," he said.

"I was tired," Kitty said reaching out a hand to rub down his back soothingly.

"Well," Matt said turning to where he pinned her against the bed bracing his weight on his elbow as he leaned half on her. "I got to get going." Matt said bending the last few inches to give her a sweet lingering kiss. "I'll see you later."

"You're not going to try and get us to go out to Jake's," Kitty teased.

"If I thought you would listen I would." Matt said smiling down at her.

"Well I learned from the master at being stubborn." Kitty teased back.

Matt shook his head, springing off the bed in one smooth motion. "Morning Julia," Matt said looking over at Julia sitting up in her crib.

Kitty shook her head as she reached for her robe, "Wow you remembered to put the gown on this time," Kitty teased getting up and walking over towards Julia. "Morning sweetheart," Kitty said picking her daughter up.

"See you later for breakfast," Matt said moving over towards Kitty and Julia kissing them both before he walked out of the door. "Mornin' Lydia," Matt said seeing his oldest paddle towards his room half asleep. Lydia was definitely Kitty's daughter in the morning as she grumbled something incoherent and waved to him.

****M&K****

It didn't take long after Ana Frazer mentioned something about them having a man in Dodge working at the billiard pallor, for Matt to piece it all together. It was actually took longer to convince Chester that the new girl, Bessie, he was so sweet on was actually the one involved. But once the facts were straight in front of him Chester couldn't help but believe them.

Matt felt sorry for him in a way because Chester always tried to believe the good in people especially women. But the man a day idea had been Bessie's idea, and that was the only thing that made Matt angry. She may be a woman but she had threatened the wrong three people in Matt Dillon's life. And she was one woman he didn't care if he locked up.

****M&K****

"Kitty," Matt greeted her as he made his way up to the corner of the bar where she was standing with some cowboy.

"Matt, this is Lute Willis, Lute this is Marshal Dillon," Kitty said introducing the two men as she smiled up at Matt.

"Marshal," Lute said taking Matt's hand and shaking it.

"How do you do," Matt said shaking the cowboys hand firmly.

"We were just talking about you," Lute said.

"Beats shooting at me," Matt said with a hint of sarcasm as he noticed Kitty's eyes shooting up at that comment. After the last attempt of someone trying to ambush him failed, he was still wondering how Kitty heard about it, considering he hadn't even told Doc or Chester about it. But somehow she knew, just like she always did.

"What," Lute said surprised.

"Well around this town you never know," Matt said.

"Oh yeah, being a marshal and all I guess it's never is a popular job. Is it Marshal," Lute countered.

"That's what I keep trying to tell him," Kitty interjected.

"Yeah she wants me to run the general store." Matt said smiling at Kitty.

Lute had to chuckle at that. "Well you wouldn't like that Marshal, well I'll be getting to bed," Lute said sitting his glass down on the bar. "Night Miss Kitty," he said tipping his hat to her, "Marshal," he said looking at Matt before he left them.

"Night Lute," Kitty said friendly enough.

"Well he's new in town isn't' he," Matt said moving towards the spot that Lute just vacated.

"Yeah just rode in today, he said," Kitty supplied.

"What does he do you know," Matt asked curiously.

"He told me he's just a cowboy drifting north," Kitty answered as she eyed him suspiciously.

"When's he leaving," Matt countered.

"Oh I don't know a couple days I guess, after he looks the town over," Kitty said, as she handed Matt his beer.

"That why he's going to be so early," Matt asked as he sipped his beer.

Kitty looked at him for a moment questionably before she caught his meaning. "Matt you don't think," she questioned out loud.

"I don't know, he looks like one to me," Matt answered.

"Most everybody that is a stranger in town looks like one to you," Kitty pointed out arching her brow as she shot him duh look.

Matt just leaned down on the bar and played with the handle on his beer mug. He didn't like it there was just something about the man that did sound right.

****M&K****

Kitty hurried up to Doc's office, she couldn't believe some one would shoot Chester. She just couldn't believe it. Who would want to shoot Chester and for what reason? Her mind kept questioning her as she raced up the stairs.

She walked into the office in time to see Doc wrapping Chester's arm up.

"How is he Doc," Kitty asked moving over towards Chester's side.

"Well Kitty's he's all right, here would you hold that arm up for me," Doc said handing her Chester's elbow to hold up so he could wrap his arm a little better.

"All right," Kitty said helping Doc any way she could.

"Now the bullet went through his flesh there, he's going to have a sore arm for a while but there's no bones broken," Doc said informing Kitty.

"Well that's good." Kitty said hearing the back door open and seeing Matt walk out the door. "Hello Matt," she greeted. Her eyes quickly raked over him to make sure there was no damage done to him, before she turned her attention back to Chester and what Doc was doing.

"Hi Kitty," Matt greet back moving over behind her.

"I'm sorry Chester, I would have been here a lot sooner but I just heard about this," Kitty said as she tried to control her fear.

"That's all right," Chester brushed off.

"Look out you're, going to spoil him Kitty," Doc said teasingly.

"Doc, I guess you figure if a man isn't half dead there ain't no sense of fussing over him." Chester said roughly.

"Has Doc given you any coffee," Kitty said trying to keep the smile from her face as Doc and Chester's banter help ease the fear that she had felt when she first heard about the gunshot in the jail.

"Oh he's ain't given me nothing but a lot of misery," Chester grumbled.

"Well I'll fix you some," Kitty said as she walked over towards the stove.

"Just heat that up that's on the stove," Doc ordered as he continued to finish wrapping Chester's wound.

"All right," Kitty said.

"I'll give you a hand," Matt said following her over towards the stove.

"Oh, thanks honey," Kitty said as picked up the coffee pot as he knelt down to stroke the stove. "Here I just don't understand this," Kitty said in a hush tone. "Chester doesn't have an enemy in this town. The whole thing just doesn't make any sense." Kitty said, as the other option played through her head but she didn't want to think about.

"That's the trouble Kitty," Matt said standing up to his full height. "I'm afraid it does. You see Chester was bending over my desk with his back to the window when this whole thing happened. He may not have any enemies but I sure do," Matt said giving voice to the biggest fear they had.

"Oh Matt," Kitty cried out in a hush whisper as he walked over towards Doc.

"Hey Doc, I'm going to take a look around town I'll be back later." Matt said looking down at Chester with a guilt eaten face and blood in his eyes.

"Fine, I'll just keep him here tonight, Matt," Doc said turning to look at Matt who was already going for the door.

Kitty stood there frozen to the spot as she watched Matt leave. _Damn it all, here we go again with those damn enemies he has. I wish I could run into one of his enemies just once and I'd give them something to be more scared of the Matt Dillon._

****M&K****

Kitty was grateful for Doc asking her to accompany him out to see Clara Jenkins. It gave her time away from Dodge and the girls for a little while but most importantly it gave her a chance to think. Doc didn't sit and chit chat a lot of the time. It was a comfortable silence. "I'm sure glad I came along Doc," Kitty said breaking that silence. "I wouldn't have missed seeing Clara and her husband and that new baby for anything in the world." Kitty said. "They sure seem happy don't they," Kitty said wishing that it could have been her and Matt again with maybe another little one.

"Yep you ought to try that sometime," Doc said suddenly.

"What ya mean," Kitty said.

"Well I mean you ought to get Matt to quite playing with guns and buy a little spread out here and settle down with ya and start raising things."

"Oh I'd look cute out here digging potatoes all day wouldn't I," Kitty quipped back.

"Lot cuter then he would," Doc retorted right back, causing Kitty to giggle and jar her out of her somber thoughts, until they found the wagon. "We'll have to tell Matt about this when we get back," Kitty stated as Doc tied the wagon up and looked around for the owner.

"Yeah," Doc agreed. "I wonder whose it could be."

"Probably some youngster out here hiding so they can meet their lover," Kitty smiled at Doc as he got back in the buggy.

"Well at least they might not have to walk far to find their horse they forgot to tether." Doc said giving Kitty a pointed look.

Kitty let her poker face fall firmly in place, there was no way she was going to let that information slip out. There really wasn't any other reason for Doc not to buy into the story Matt had told Doc. It was partly the truth after all. Their horse had broken away, but it wasn't because something spooked it. It had more to do with a certain cowboy to anxious to tether the horse that made the horse wonder away. Although Kitty could have hurt Matt Dillon for the walk back towards Dodge, that was until they ran into Doc. Who gave them a ride back into town. But there was no way she was going to tell Doc that.

****M&K****

"Well I think this is the worse thing that could ever happen around here." Kitty declared as she stood there beside Matt who was drinking, since he finished his last rounds.

"Yeah, but I wonder how she ever got mixed up with a man like Lute Willis," Matt questioned still finding that piece of the puzzle a little confusing.

_Leave it to a man to wonder anything about love and a woman. _Kitty thought. "Well she's young romantic," Kitty said hinting just a little at while a girl like Fanny would go with a man like Lute Willis. _Didn't I tell you once before never question why any woman loves Matt? _Kitty thought silently.

"That old man of hers never let out with anybody," Matt said leaning down against the bar.

"She sure would have been a lot better off if she had," Kitty said playing with her glass of whiskey. _How will you react when your daughter starts dating? _Kitty wondered briefly.

"Yeah that's the truth," Matt said simply looking at her questionably wondering what made Kitty so somber here as of late.

"By the way how's Chester," Kitty asked knowing he was growing suspicious that something was bothering her.

"Oh he's doing fine," Matt said rising up to his full height. "Won't even go to bed, he's over there drinking coffee and reading magazines." Matt said amusingly.

Kitty chuckled at that. "Good for him," she added knowing Chester.

"Well I better be going Kitty," Matt said looking at her once last time curiously. "I'll see ya later," he said smiling.

"Good night," Kitty said as Freddie walked behind them.

Kitty stood at the bar for a moment and started to head up stairs to her room when she heard the gun shots. She raced back over towards the doors and out them just time to see Matt taking Lute Willis up the street. There was enough light from the streets lights to know he wasn't injured so she turned and walked back into the saloon.

Kitty stood pacing in their room as she waited for Matt to show up with a very restless Julia. There was no sign of Matt Dillon anywhere around. She knew he wouldn't be sleeping at the jail because Chester had the only available cot, unless Matt pulled one out of the cells. No he wouldn't do that considering he had Frank Thompson and Willard Bentley locked up sleeping off their drunk. "Matt," she called out hearing him in the hall.

"Kitty look," he stated softly stepping out of Lydia's room.

"No you look Matt," Kitty started out, heatedly as she shifted Julia on her hip. "You do this every time," Kitty said pointedly. "Chester gets hurt you blame yourself. Doc gets hurt you blame yourself. I get hurt you blame yourself. One of the girls get hurts you blame yourself. Well don't you think it's time you stopped blaming yourself when none us every blame you."

"Kitty, it's just..." he started firmly. "If Chester hadn't been leaning over my desk he never would have gotten shot." Matt said knowing that to be a fact.

"Matt don't you see," Kitty stated pointedly.

"You're the one not seeing things, it's not going to matter Kitty there is always going to be someone gunning for me, every day I risk yours and Julia's and Lydia's life," Matt groaned out.

"So you think you ought to spend the rest of your life alone is that it," Kitty bit out questionably as she put Julia in her crib. "You're going to cut us out of your life and go on alone is that how you're going to do it Matt?" She demanded.

"I never said that," he said moving over closer to her.

"What about the girls Matt," Kitty bit out tartly. "How are you going to cut them out of your life? Lydia calls you Daddy and follows you around every chance she gets, and Julia may not be able to walk yet but I'm sure she'd do the same thing if she could." Kitty bit out.

"Kitty," he groaned as he cupped her shoulders.

"No, Matt, I'm not going to let you do this," she said as silent tears streamed down her face.

"I'm not doing anything, Kitty," he said softly. She opened her mouth to speak again, but this time he found a more direct route to stop her. He closed her mouth with a kiss. It was a deep and searing and tender kiss. Matt pulled back and looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you we're just going to have to be a little more careful from now on that's all." Matt said kissing her again.

****M&K****

"Did he really call Doc that," Kitty asked Matt. She couldn't believe anyone would call Doc a nervous old man.

"Oh yeah he's quite a friendly fella. He tried to hit me over the head with a log this morning when I was fixing some coffee for him out there," Matt said still finding the tightlipped brass boy up in Doc's office rather amusing.

"Oh so the backward type," Kitty said looking at him arching her brow.

"Yeah, he's young bull headed, you know the kind," Matt said as her eyes popped up from the bowel of pretzels to meet his. "He's about twenty I'd say," Matt added. "Chester's been sitting over there with him half the day," Matt said starting too led into what he wanted Kitty to do for him.

"Oh he's probably taken care of Chester by now, broken both his arms, or something," Kitty said with a bit of sarcasm amusement to her words.

"Well hum," Matt said coughing a little _Dagnabbit if she hasn't already figured it out yet. _"Now that you know what a charmer he is, I was kinda wondering," Matt said hopefully, "you'd go over and sit with him for a while." Matt added in a soft hopeful voice.

"Oh I'm flattered," Kitty said sarcastically, already knowing that she was going to give into him regardless of anything else.

"I got errands for Chester to do, and I got a lot of paper work to do." Matt said by a way of explanation for needing her to sit up with young Cale. "I'll tell you one thing he won't be hitting you with any logs," Matt garneted smoothly, making her smile briefly.

"Well if he calls me a nervous old woman, I'm libel to throw a few logs myself." Kitty warned him with a smile.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle at that. _More like Doc's whole office would be thrown at him if he tried anything. _"Maybe the sight of a woman will calm him down some," Matt retorted seeing the amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, now that's the effect I like to have on a man," Kitty said arching her brow while she kept her face void of any emotion.

Matt ducked his chin, cursing himself for being a fool. He should have know better, she always won these little flirting games that general ended up with him coming out the looser until later tonight when they were alone. Matt scooted back in his chair just as she reached the reticule bag as they started their way out of the Long Branch. "We're still on for supper tonight at Delmonico's," Matt asked in a hushed whisper.

Kitty shot him a look. "It better be, you're supposed to take the evening off remember." Kitty whispered heatedly almost daring him to back out of their date.

How could he forget she made him swear six times with in that last week that he'd take the evening off today? Wild horses weren't going to drag him away from her tonight that was if he wanted to live to see tomorrow. He remembered all too clearly what happened when he had to cancel their last planned trip because the bank got robbed the same day. But it wasn't his fault, he had a job to do and it came first. That was why they had come up with this solution. And so far it was working pretty well.

"I'll be back in an hour Kitty," Matt said before he walked out the door leaving Kitty watch over a gunshot wounded Cale.

****M&K****

Kitty was furious as she stormed down the boardwalk towards Matt's office. The men walking moved out of her knowing by the look on her face she was mad and ready to unleash that temper of hers on the first one that dared even try anything. She was so mad that she didn't even step in the office just opened the door. "If that Cale means anything to you, you look after him I haven't got the strength." she burst out furiously as she spun around and started to leave.

Matt stared at her for a moment before he rushed to the door. "Kitty," he called out making her stop in the ally and turn and look at him. "Well what did he do," Matt asked curiously, knowing it had to be pretty bad in order to get her this riled up.

"Not as much as he had in mind," Kitty snapped out as she hurried on her way towards the Long Branch.

Matt scratched his head for a minute before grabbing his hat and heading to Doc's office to find out just what had happened. But when he got to Doc's office Cale was missing. He was half tempted to go over to the Long Branch and ask Kitty what had happened but decided to let her cool off a little before he tried that, as he headed back towards his office. Well what ever Cale did now he was going to have to make it up to Kitty and big time or he was going to be in some serious trouble. And there was no trouble worse then a redhead with a fiery temper.

Matt stayed away long until it was time to take Kitty to supper. "Kitty won't you tell me what he did," Matt asked softly after Joe had filled their coffee cups.

"Oh, he's a charmer all right," Kitty muttered under her breath. "He kissed me," Kitty said as she told him in detail how he tricked her.

As they sat there eating their supper Matt could tell she was still angry not as angry but still mad about the whole thing. Although he had to admit to himself Cale's trick to get Kitty close enough to kiss was something. He was going to have to try that one. "How's your supper," he asked trying to get her to stop being sore at him. This wasn't how he wanted to spend their anniversary arguing about some strange kid he picked up on the prairie, especially when John and Jane volunteered to watched the girls.

"Quit worrying about mine eat your," Kitty said looking up from her plate to see his barely touched plate.

"Aw you know I'm sure sorry about getting you into the trouble with Cale, I figured he'd sleep most of the day." Matt groaned out. He was sorry for it and he was paying for it.

"I don't think he wasted much time sleeping," Kitty retorted angrily.

"No I guess not, wonder where he is now," Matt said.

"You worried about him," Kitty said in a softer tone, knowing Matt would worry about the kid he rescued no matter what they had done.

"Well no, but where ever he is he can't be in very good shape I'll tell you that," Matt said taking a bite of his steak.

"Well you'll never get me to worry about the shape he's in." Kitty said looking at him. "I'll tell you one thing I wouldn't want to meet him when he's completely healthy," she added in warning as she took a drink of her coffee.

Matt chuckled, at that. _I don't know who to feel sorry for you or Cale. I can only imagine how the next meeting would go, and I think Cale would come out the looser. _

"Aw howdy," Doc said coming over to there table.

"Hello doc," Matt greeted.

"Sit down," Kitty said looking at weary tried doctor.

"Thank you I'm going too. If you two didn't want any extra company you ought not to go leave extra chairs at the table." Doc said tossing his hat into the extra chair beside him.

Kitty could help but giggle at that. "How are ya Doc?"

"Well that's kind of a mood question. I've been out at the Travis place all day." Doc said as a way of explanation.

"Oh, Mrs. Travis have her baby all right," Kitty asked concerned now.

"Yeah she practically had it by the time I got there." Doc said as Joe came over to sit down a cup full of hot coffee. "Oh my gosh, thanks Joe," Doc said as Joe started to walk away. "Yes Mrs. Travis is fine the new baby is fine, all the other eight kids are fine." Doc rattled off slowly.

"That leaves Mr. Travis, what ails him," Kitty asked.

"The same thing that always ails Mr. Travis when Mrs. Travis has a baby. He takes to his bed with whole book full of aches, and pains and gallop and fatigue." Doc said as Kitty and Matt smiled at Doc. "And well I've been hovering over him all day."

"You better have something to eat get your strength back," Matt said looking at Doc.

"Well no I will later, but I was kinda wondering about young Cale." Doc said looking pointedly at Matt.

"We were wondering about him too he's gone," Matt said leaning back in his chair.

"Gone? Where?" Doc questioned him.

"Nobody knows," Matt answered.

"He can't be very far, he's not mended yet." Doc persisted.

"Kitty here," Matt said nodding his head towards Kitty, "might argue that with ya Doc," Matt said smiling at him.

"He's one for your medical journals Doc," Kitty bit out.

"See I had to get Chester, so Kitty went up to stay with Cale for a while," Matt said looking at Kitty, "why don't you tell him about it," Matt said looking at her.

"Well, let me just put it this way; last I saw of him he was just slightly fevered and strong as an ox." Kitty quipped out arching her brow as she stared at Doc.

"Humph," Doc grumbled as he looked at Matt. "Brass young pup, he's going to have his ears pinned back a couple of times, I can tell you that." Doc said swiping his mustache as he picked up his coffee cup. "You know where ever he is he just might be a pretty sick boy," Doc said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You'll never get me to believe that," Kitty retorted as she looked at Matt. "I was beginning to think you were a medical genius." Kitty said smiling at Doc.

"Well he is Kitty I'm proof of that," Matt bantered with her, until she shot him a look.

"Even you don't bounce back that fast," Kitty retorted watching him shift a little in his seat.

"Yeah well it might be because of my nurses," Matt teased looking at her.

****M&K****

"I don't bounce back that fast huh," Matt chuckled as he flipped them over to where Kitty was pinned under him again for the third time that night.

"Oh, I take it back Marshal, you bounce back nicely," Kitty giggled as she squeezed his biceps, as he nuzzled her neck, as he thrust into her moist depths.

****M&K****

"Well you know Moss's story taken by it's self or Jonas's either for that matter don't mean too much. But put them together, and golly I don't know." Doc said, swiping his mustache as he stood there in the jail talking to Matt after hearing that crazy story from Moss about Kitty going horse back riding at three in the morning.

Matt sat the table going over the new wanted circulars that had just come in. "Yeah Doc except Jonas won't admit it was Kitty he saw anyways," Matt said turning to look at Doc. Matt hadn't believed Jonas story too much. But if he added Moss's and Doc's story about Kitty's mare and saddle missing and Doc saw the empty stall. He had felt her leave but didn't think too much about it figuring one of the girls needed her. _Wait a minute the girls weren't there last night they were at John's. __Did she leave our bed a little before three so she could go riding off towards the stage relay station to meet some boy? _Matt's conscious nagged at him.

"Well Moss didn't say he actually saw anybody he just heard someone ride away on a horse." Doc said tugging on his ear absently.

"Well it's a mystery that's what it is," Chester said speaking up as he tried braiding a reta.

"You know it makes you feel kind of tingly thinking that maybe it could have happened." Chester said as Doc walked over closer towards him.

"Kind of what," Doc asked looking at Chester's.

"You know tingly," Chester repeated.

"Tingly who," Doc said pestering Chester.

"Now Doc don't try and make out I'm the only one whoever's been tingly. I tell ya this story about Miss Kitty get's out half this town's going to feel that way," Chester said catching Matt's look of annoyance. _And they are also going to feel like they are walking on egg shells around a certain man I know too, _Chester thought to him self as he looked back out the window. "Mr. Dillon it's her, its Miss Kitty," Chester said staring hard out the window as Kitty made her way down the boardwalk.

Matt moved over to look out the window, behind Doc and Chester both.

"Well maybe we're just going to find out all about this right now." Doc said looking out the window as well.

"Well maybe but let's not push her. If she wants to tell us about it she will," Matt said casting both of them a glance. _Although she better tell me something._

"Let's not go borrowing trouble Doc ataw," Chester said glancing between the window and Doc.

"Borrowing or not, if she rode out at three o'clock in the morning she ought not to have done that and you ought to talk to her about it." Doc said glancing up at Matt as he stood there watching Kitty. "It just ain't' safe," he added as the Papa Bear took over on wanting to protect Kitty from any possible harm.

"No, no she'd have to have a pretty good reason I'll say that," Matt grumbled out. _A damn good reason to go out at three o'clock in the morning._

"Seems to me liked she'd have to be in trouble and…" Doc started before Chester interrupted him.

"Let's not let on to her that we are thinking anything about it ataw, just you know," Chester said turning his attention back towards the window as Kitty stepped up on the porch.

"Hello Kitty," Matt said as soon as she stepped into the office.

_Oh boy he knows something, they all do from the looks of things, _Kitty thought as she looked at all three of them standing in front of the window. "Hello, well this looks like a mass meeting," Kitty said sarcastically as she stared at them.

"Well you look just fine," Doc flustered out quickly enough.

_Yeah Doc knows something and he was probably telling Matt and Chester all about it. _Kitty thought.

"Oh yeah you look just nice and rested," Chester said nervously, as he stared at her and fidgeted a little.

_Well those two know something, I'm sure of it. And from that grim expression on Matt's face he's done heard all about it but he can't figure out just why or what quite yet. _Kitty summarized for her self. After having spent half her life on reading people faces and watching their moves, as to know what kind of hand they were holding, Kitty knew they were either up to something or they knew what she doing this morning to a certain point. Letting her carefully crafted poker face slip carefully into place so she wouldn't reveal anything too soon at least not before she ready to tell them and she wasn't ready to tell them just yet. "Well thank you," Kitty responded politely eyeing them curiously. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but Chester I wondered if you'd do me a favor."

"Well…" Chester said looking at Doc and Matt carefully before he tossed his hands up. "Anything," he answered know that no matter what he had to try and act natural. And he would normally do anything Miss Kitty asked him to do for her, as a favor.

"Would you take my mare back to Moss's for me," Kitty said smiling sweet at him.

"Take your mare back over to Moss's," Chester stammered out slowly.

"He'll be glad too," Doc jumped in, _so it is true you did go out riding. Just what time did you go out riding young lady? _Doc thought as he stared at Kitty, expectantly.

_Well Doc knows that I went out riding but he doesn't' know what time. _Kitty thought looking at Doc's expectant face as he waited for her divulge more information, before he eyes drifted up to Matt's grim taunt face. _I take that back they know what time I went out riding._

"Yeah, I'll be glad to …over at Moss's," Chester stammered out nervously as he looked at her.

"Well thank ya," Kitty said turning around to leave. "Oh by the way if you three think you are acting like yourselves your not," Kitty said before she pulled open the door and started her way on down the street towards the Long Branch.

"Well what did she mean by that," Chester asked as soon as she shut the door as he looked at Doc and Matt just shaking their heads.

****M&K****

Matt was able to contain himself until Chester came back and stated that Kitty had used her stock saddle instead of her side saddle. It was one thing to know that she went out riding sometime this morning and before dawn or Moss was up and about. But to know that she had went out riding in her jeans was something totally different, because he knew for a fact that those boy jeans of hers fit her like a glove, and hugged ever curve of her lower body. And the only shirt that she had that would have gone along with her jeans would have hugged her up body as well. A riding skirt and sidesaddle would have attracted attention, but no more then a cowboy with body portions likes Kitty's sticking out.

"Chester I'm going over to the Long Branch," Matt said firmly.

Chester knew that voice to well, he was going over to talk to Miss Kitty about her morning ride, and as much as he wanted a beer he wasn't about ready to go over that way for one. "All right Mr. Dillon." Chester said.

****M&K****

Kitty stood at the end of the bar as the mid afternoon crowd slowly started to come through the doors. In fact, one was just walking in the door looking mad as hell and determined to get to the bottom of a mystery he didn't like. He was walking with hard measured strides that meant trouble, his hat at a dangerous angle over his eyes.

"Hello Matt," Kitty said looking at him smiling.

"Kitty," Matt greeted tersely.

"You want a beer Matt," Kitty asked looking at him.

"Yeah, sure," Matt answered. "I need to talk to you," he said shortly after Sam went to drawl them both a beer.

"Sure let's sit down," Kitty said, turning around to lead the way. She hadn't seen him this riled up in a long time. Not since…well she just couldn't remember the last time he came in the Long Branch and demanded to talk to her.

"All right," Matt agreed as he followed her over towards an empty table.

"What's on you mind Matt," Kitty asked after a moment.

"Well, I've heard some pretty interesting stories about you this morning," Matt started out. "Moss Grimmick swears that you rode out of his stables at three this morning, and Jonas thinks he heard you at Willow Bend relay station this morning," Matt said as they sat down.

"Oh," Kitty said as her mouth made the perfect o shape.

"Now neither one can swear it was you but they are pretty sure that it was you. How much of this mystery woman that looks like you and sounds like you is true?" Matt demanded.

"So that is why Doc, Chester and you were acting so funny this morning." Kitty said playing with her beer mug handle.

"Kitty, given all the facts of what Jonas and Moss says you added them together and they sorta make sense." Matt said in a hushed voice as he sat up on his arms. "Be they don't mean anything because neither one can swear it's was you. But if you add in the facts that I do know to be a fact," Matt said as his voice dropped down to a hushed whisper meant for her ears only. "The fact that you haven't been acting yourself since you got that letter from California. And there's the fact that you've let the girls stay at Jane's for the past couple of nights," Matt said looking straight at her trying to read her eyes. "Then it all adds up to one thing and I don't' like it," he added for good measure.

"You know Matt, this being a mystery woman is kind of a new role for me," Kitty said keeping her poker face firmly in place. How could she tell him without lying to him anymore than what she already was but not giving away her secret and someone else's either?

"Well Kitty, Moss and Jonas can't quite make you out," Matt said hoping she would finally open up tell him the reason why she would do a crazy stunt like this, since he already knew most of the facts but he still didn't know for sure that it was her.

"Doc and Chester," Kitty said shaking her head as Sam sat their beers down and took the other two empty glasses away.

"They're pretty much the same I guess." Matt admitted, reaching for his beer.

"What about you," Kitty said looking straight at him.

"Kitty I've always figured what you did was your own business you know that," Matt said looking at her, _just tell me they are stories and I'll believe you, but honey say something because I'm actually really worried as to why you felt you had to hide whatever it is from me. _Matt thought, hoping she would finally open up.

"Yeah you always have," Kitty said knowing Matt would believe her if she said that she came straight here after she left their bed this morning, which wouldn't have been an all together lie either. She did come to the Long Branch to change clothes and go meet the stage at Willow Bend. Yet Matt left her business alone and she left his alone, unless it involved the girls. When she was willing to talk about it he would listen with out judgment just like she did him. But she wasn't quite ready to tell him this one just yet.

"You know women have the reputation for it but I swear men are every bit as nosey and every bit as gossipy." Kitty said trying to relieve some of the tension that was stifling around them.

"Well don't be too hard on us Kitty, we were just a little bit worried about you that's all," Matt said looking straight at her.

"Yeah I know," Kitty sighed heavily, she could tell by his eyes he was still a little worried about her and wondering if it was true or not.

Matt stared at her, well he was tired of dogging around the bush, he was just going to come out with it. "You know this business of leaving town at three o'clock in the morning it's pretty dangerous for a woman alone," he said hoping she got the meaning behind the statement. _Even if you did try and hide the fact by dressing like a boy, sorry honey anybody with eyes could have seen you were a woman. _

"Nobody knows that I did that," Kitty said looking at him trying to ease his fear and dodge the truth at the same time.

"Nobody but you," Matt said seeing her nod her head. "Kitty you aren't in some kind of trouble are ya, cause if you are you don't have to be in it alone," he said looking straight at her as he took a deep breath.

Kitty drew in a deep breath of air before she answered him. "Matt nobody ever knew me like you do, I never let anybody." Kitty started hoping he would catch the underlining meaning of the statement. "Now for a good number of years I've told you everything and anything, now if there's something I just don't feel I'm ready to talk about…" Kitty stated looking at him.

Matt held up a hand to stop her tirade, before he leaned forward and grabbed her arm resting on the table. "I wouldn't ask you too," Matt finished, knowing he had pushed her too far and if he kept it up she wouldn't tell him anything.

"Thanks, I think you better pass the word around the all male grapevine, that I'm going to leave town for a little while." Kitty said looking at him.

"Hum," he huffed out. He didn't want her going but if he tried to stop her it wouldn't do any good. Besides it seemed important for her to go whereever she needed to go. "Well look just do me one favor will ya," Matt said softly.

"Yeah if I can," Kitty said ducking her head a little in making a promise to him.

"Don't leave town at three in the morning," he said looking at her.

Kitty started to chuckle softly. "I can promise you that," she sighed knowing for now he wasn't going to push her too much more.

"Okay, well," he said reaching for his hat out of the empty chair, "If I don't see you again before you go," he said wondering just how soon she was going to be leaving, "Well good luck," he said knowing it was the best he could hope for until she told him something more about why she was turning into a mystery woman.

"Thanks Matt, and thanks for not asking any questions," Kitty said letting him know with her eyes that it meant a lot to her that he trusted her enough to come to him if she needed the help but he also trusted her enough to handled it in her own way.

"Take care of your self," he said giving her arm a gentle squeeze before he stood up and left her sitting there at the table.

Matt glanced back inside after he passed through the door and saw her playing with her earring, something was really bothering her but she didn't want to tell him just yet. He was just going to have to respect her enough to come to him, and accept it for now.

****M&K****

"I hate lying to him Jane but I can't tell him everything just yet," Kitty said pacing in Jane's living room as she held Julia on her hip.

"Well how much does Matt know now," Jane questioned.

"Well he knows I'm going to be leaving town for a little while, he doesn't know the girls are going to stay here and he doesn't know why I'm leaving," Kitty said pacing some more. "Should I tell him about Ellie," Kitty asked out loud looking for advice.

"I don't know," Jane sighed out. "Nobody but us even knows the connection, and I don't think they will piece it together." Jane said. "Maybe though if John and Matt get to talking but I doubt that," Jane said looking at Kitty knowingly. "I mean it's not like John's told Matt what I used to do," Jane pointed out clearly.

"Oh you know that wouldn't bother Matt in the slightest," Kitty admonished.

"I know but for some reason John thinks it would," Jane said with a shake of her head. "And it was a long time ago for both of us," Jane stated.

"Yeah a real long time ago," Kitty agreed. "You're sure you don't mind keeping the girls for me and lying to Matt a little," Kitty said.

"I'm sure, it's the least I can do for Ellie," Jane said.

"Thanks Jane," Kitty said hugging Julia tight to her.

****M&K****

The next morning Kitty stood out in front of Mr. Jonas's store while he finished loading up the wagon she had rented from Moss to use to drive out of town for. She kept her poker face firmly in place as Mr. Jonas tried to get out where she was traveling too to slip out.

Matt saw Kitty and heard Jonas, trying to get her to slip up. "Well good morning," Matt said stepping down off the board walk to stand close to Kitty, as he took in the wagon himself.

"Good morning Matt," Kitty said turning to look at him.

"About ready to go are ya?" he questioned as he stared at her. He knew she was leaving today after he tried one last time last night to get her to say something about why she was being so mysterious all of a sudden. But he had to eventually give up before she gave him the cold shoulder. And he sure didn't want that considering that they just made up after a huge fight about her and the girls being safer if he just left after another close call in his office.

"Just about," she said hoping he wouldn't try one last time to get her to tell him just where she was going off to, and where she was going. All he needed to know was that she was going out to some friends of her out in the country not far from Dodge that needed some help and the girls were going to stay with Jane and John until she got back in a couple days.

"I'd say there enough there to last a family a nice long while wouldn't you say so marshal," Jonas said trying to see if Matt would slip up and tell him exactly what was going on.

"Pretty good size load," Matt agreed watching Kitty roll her eyes.

"Good size family at that," Jonas said.

"Help me up would you Matt," Kitty said after rolling her eyes once more at Jonas's prying.

"Sure," Matt said walking towards the driver's box, behind Kitty, as he helped her up into place.

"Miss Kitty," Chester called out as he hurried over towards the wagon. "Where you off too," Chester asked smiling up at her.

Kitty looked at Matt hoping he would take care of Chester.

"Chester is that my mail," Matt demanded trying to distract Chester so he would forget about Kitty leaving.

"Yeah, here," Chester said handing Matt the mail.

"Thank ya very much," Matt said taking the mail, hoping for once Chester would tell him something that he heard while he was over at the post office or some pretty girl he saw on his way there that had kept him so long.

"Where are you going Miss Kitty," Chester said, looking up at her smiling hoping she would tell him something.

Kitty knew it was pointless in trying to distract him this morning. "If I tell you Chester then you all might find me before I want to be found," Kitty said as she released the break. "Bye," Kitty said giving the reins a flick as Matt saluted her off with his mail.

"Where is she going Mr. Dillon," Chester said asking Matt because he would most likely all ready know where she was going.

"I don't know Chester," Matt admitted wishing he did know where she was going so he could be sure she was safe. But Kitty had been very adamant about him not knowing where but at the same time reassuring him too.

"You mean she's going out of town all alone and you don't even know where she's a going," Chester exclaimed shocked that Matt wouldn't know where Kitty was going when he always seemed to know before.

"That's about it," Matt sighed out heavily as he watched the wagon and Kitty disappear out of view.

"What do you suppose Miss Kitty wants with a boy's rifle," Jonas said drawling Matt's attention back towards him. At least he knew a few things the Marshal might find interesting, Jonas shook his head. "Boy's rifle, sugar candy things that might be for a youngster." Jonas said watching Matt's surprise cross his face.

****M&K****

Matt walked up to Doc's office it was late, and the town had done quite down for the night. Matt had all ready made three stripes through town checking locks and windows, but he still wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, even after checking on the girls twice tonight. He saw Doc's lamp glowing from his office window, and figured the crusty old doctor might be able to help him. Matt could see in the window that Doc was sitting at his desk as usual burning the coal oil as he read his medical journals, as he finished climbing the stairs.

Doc heard the foot steps on the stairs and opened the door before Matt had a chance to even knock. "Matt," Doc said moving away from the door so Matt could come in. "You don't look sick to me, what's the matter with you?" Doc said all ready figuring out what the problem was but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Can't sleep," Matt answered as he looked at Doc.

"Worried about Kitty," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache as he moved to sit back down at his desk.

"Partly, I still can't get it out of my head what Jonas said about the boy's rifle and sugar candy things that a youngster might want." Matt said as he sank down into the chair beside Doc's desk. "I mean I could understand the candy if the girls were going with her but they didn't." Matt pointed out the obvious fact.

"Well Kitty could be taking them out to her friends that have children, or even a friend of both of yours," Doc said.

"Doc," Matt state cast him a doubtful glance. "The only friends of Kitty's and mine that has kids that our boys is Jane Dalton who lives here in town and Bess Roniger and I know for a fact that both of their boys have rifles," Matt stated simply. "And I can't see Kitty taking a boy's rifle out to a little girl."

"No, I can't either," Doc agreed, knowing she didn't want either of her girls growing up learning how to shoot. "What do you think it is?"

"One or two things I can't bring myself to believe," Matt said, as Doc waited expectantly for Matt to continue. "Kitty either has a son that we don't know anything about before me." Matt said knowing it was haunting him.

"Can you see Kitty abandoning her child?"

"No," Matt answered honestly he couldn't see Kitty walking out on her child.

"Matt I'm sure there is an explanation to all of this but until she's ready to tell us we're just going to have to wait."

"I know but I'd feel a whole lot better if I knew where she was running off too at three in the morning and where she took off to this morning?"

"We both would, but if she needs us she knows where we'll be," Doc said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Matt answered knowing that didn't help ease his mind any. What if she had ran into trouble taking the wagon and she needed him but had no way of telling him? What if she had gotten hurt and she couldn't get to help? Those where only some of the thought haunting him tonight and nothing was going to ease his mind until he saw Kitty. Even Jane didn't know much other than Kitty was going out to help a couple of friends that needed some help.

****M&K****

The next four days went by with out a word from Kitty and Matt was getting cross and jumpy with everybody. It didn't help his nerves any to hear Chester jamming a potato on the coal oil can either. "Chester you're sure raising a holler with that potato," Matt said as he went over the new circulars that just came in from Pueblo.

"I just up set about Miss Kitty I guess," Chester mumbled.

"Why don't you take it out on a new reta or something," Matt said trying to keep him from jamming the potato on that can anymore.

"I don't feel like I'm up to braiding Mr. Dillon," Chester muttered sorrowfully, as he kept jamming the potato on the can's spout.

"Look jam, that thing on there for the last time will ya, you're giving me the willies," Matt cursed out shortly.

Chester done just as Matt had asked him to. "Mr. Dillon," Chester said moving from his perch at the end of the table. "I just can't feel you're content with what Miss Kitty's up to lately," Chester said pointedly.

_Chester you're straight to the point and no I'm not content with it but there nothing I can do about it either. _"Chester whatever Miss Kitty is up too, I'm content with the fact that it's a lot more her business then it is ours," Matt said. _Well so far it's not the law's business which I am grateful for but if she isn't back here soon the law can be damn until I find her, _Matt thought, hastily.

"Yeah I know that Mr. Dillon the only thing I was thinking' was…"

"Look I just don't want to hear anymore about it," Matt said firmly picking up the circulars once again to go through them. He was tired of hearing the speculations as to what Kitty was doing from Doc and Chester, Moss, and Jonas and half the male population of Dodge. In fact he was deadly tired of it. He didn't want to hear anymore about any of it, not from anybody, because his own mind was working over time in the speculation department.

****M&K****

Kitty drove the wagon into town she was aware of the stares her and Thad was getting as she headed towards the jail house. She wanted to see Matt. She needed to see Matt. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right, even though she knew it would never be all right again, at least not for Thad.

Matt stepped out of his office and started to cross the street, when he heard the wagon he looked in time to see Kitty with a little boy sitting beside her. He moved out in the street while she pulled up in front of the jail. "Hello Kitty," Matt said seeing with his own eyes that she was indeed fine and not hurt in anyway. He looked at the boy questionably but knew she must be ready to tell him something about this trip or else she wouldn't be in town.

"Hello Matt," Kitty said giving him a faint waned of a smile. "Matt this is Thad Ferrin. Thad this is Marshal Dillon," Kitty said.

"Well howdy," Matt said shaking Thad's hand.

"This is Tucker Ferrin's boy," Kitty said seeing the name register on Matt's face at knowing just who Tucker was.

"Oh," Matt said still looking for an explanation.

"Tucker Ferrin's dead, he was shot. We buried him this morning out at the Kelk farm." Kitty said, knowing Matt wouldn't ask too many question in front of Thad.

"And I saw too it he had a decent burial, marker and all." Thad said some what proud but remorseful as well. "My pa was an outlaw, I guess you knew that," Thad said after a moment.

"Yes I did son," Matt answered him shaking his head, as he kept waiting for Kitty to explain something to him.

"Most everyone knew but me," Thad said quietly.

Matt looked up at Kitty with more questions in his eyes, as he tried to search her for answers but her poker face was clearly in place and the emotions that were playing in her eyes, spoke of how she didn't want to talk about any of it in front of the boy.

"Um, Thad," Kitty said knowing she was going to have to tell Matt something. "Would you wait for me over there," Kitty said pointing a little bit a way from the wagon.

"You'll be coming," Thad asked turning to look at her before he moved.

"Right away," Kitty said, trying to keep her voice from quivering at just that little statement.

Matt helped Thad climb down before he walked away from the wagon looking around eagerly quietly; Kitty scooted down closer toward the end of the seat. "Kitty you said Tucker Ferrin was shot?" Matt said not wanting to waste a minute to talk about the man who was wanted for murder and robbery, while he didn't have to deal with his son over hearing.

"Yes he was," Kitty answered simply.

"Who did it," Matt asked seeing it in her eyes that she was the one that pulled the trigger because she had no other choice.

"I got some things I gotta tell ya Matt, but not right now," Kitty said her voice choking her as it cracked and broke under some of the emotion.

_Is he your son Kitty, is that what you were afraid to tell me, that you have a son. Did you think I would hold it against you having a son from a wanted man? Is that why you didn't tell me? _Matt couldn't help but wonder, as he looked at Kitty. Although he had to admit that Thad didn't look much older than Cole Dalton at eleven or maybe twelve. "Come on," Matt said as he helped her down off the wagon, knowing that before the day was over with Kitty would be telling him the full story because he wasn't going to let it go again.

Kitty stared at Thad as he looked around Dodge the most of it he could that was. "He's facing things like a man," Kitty said feeling her heart wrench for the boy.

"Yeah, Kitty you know he's still a pretty young boy, he's going to need a lot of help," Matt said giving her the silent offering her knew she would understand.

Kitty turned to look up at him and she knew what he was offering. "Yes I know it," Kitty said knowing that what Matt was offering to help her and Thad because he thought Thad was her boy.

"Kitty you know there was a pretty good reward out for Tucker Ferrin," Matt said knowing she wouldn't take the reward money for herself but she might take it for Thad.

"Matt I don't know anybody who'd be interested in that money," she said firmly before she turned and walked away from him to take Thad's hand and walk up the street.

Right now all Kitty wanted to do was see her girls and hold them tight and never let them go.

****M&K****

Kitty had Thad all settled into his room right across the hall from them. "Now if you need anything I'll be right across the hall," Kitty reminded Thad softly.

"Night Aunt Kitty," Thad said as Kitty covered him up before she left him to go to sleep.

Kitty let herself in their room, quietly. She saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, looking older and tired then she had ever seen him look. His hands dangled in between his legs as he stared at a spot on the floor, deep in thought, because he hadn't even looked up yet, to see her standing there. "Matt," Kitty said getting his attention, as she saw the weariness and questions cross his eyes as he sat there looking at her.

He wasn't going to push her, he told himself wouldn't push her, but he wanted to know about that boy across the hall. He wanted to know who that boy's mother was, desperately. He wanted to know why Kitty had shot Ferrin, he had so many other questions to ask her but he just pursed his lips together and stared at her.

Kitty saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was waiting on her explanation as to what was going on. He looked confused and lost and worried, in one simple look that it tore at her heart. "Matt about Tucker Ferrin," Kitty started as she moved over closer towards the bed, her skirts rustling as she moved over towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder as she looked down into his clear blue patient eyes.

"Kitty, I know I said I wouldn't press you but I have to know," Matt started out after a moment. He had to know the answer. "I've been thinking about it ever since you came back today," Matt burst out as he looked at her. "Maybe it's because of the girls I don't know…" he added hastily. "Is Thad you're son? Is that why you were afraid to tell me what was going on, because you have a son? Did you think I was going to hold it against you for having a son, from Tucker Ferrin? Is that why you didn't tell me," Matt rattled off as he looked at her.

Of all the things she expected him to ask her those weren't any of them. Her hand dropped from its perch on his shoulder. As she just stared at him. She couldn't say anything past the cotton that was rapidly filling her mouth. "Matt, I…I…" she managed to stammer out as she looked at him as she moved to sit down beside him on the bed. The fear and concern and desperation that flashed in his eye, tore at her.

"No," Kitty said grabbing his hand tightly in hers. "I can't say I would mind if he was but no, Thad is not my son." Kitty said squeezing his hand tight in his. "You got a right to know, I've known Thad since he was born. His mother used to work for me…with me," Kitty said. "Ellie, was her name, she didn't know about Tucker until after Thad was on the way. She left him and had Thad, but Tucker found her, he always did." Kitty said the scorn she felt for Tucker Ferrin etching every word.

"What happened to her Kitty," Matt asked softly.

"The last beating killed her. I promised Ellie a long tome ago Matt, I'd see to it that Tucker never got his hands on Thad. Ellie's friends sent Thad on to me." Kitty said squeezing his hand tight in hers. "When I got that letter from California, I knew and Jane and me came up with this idea. We figured with both of us living in the same town Tucker wouldn't know which one us had Thad to come after. But since Jane is still new in town sorta we thought it would be safer if she took the girls while I took Thad." Kitty said in a rush to explain.

"Jane as in Jane Dalton," Matt said looking at her with curious eyes.

"Well…um…you see honey, Jane, Ellie, and me, all used to worked together a long time ago, like before Abilene." Kitty said looking at him. "Jane knew Ellie and Thad same as me, and we both promised." Kitty explained.

"Well, it's over now and you're all safe now," Matt murmured into her hair as he hugged her tight against his chest. "Just promise me you won't do that again," Matt sighed out wearily.

Kitty couldn't help sigh with relief as she patted his chest. "I think I can promise that," Kitty swore softly.

****M&K****

Kitty laid in bed with Matt's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She could hear Julia sucking noisily on her thumb and Lydia restless shifting and Thad's light snoring. She could bring herself to get any sleep, Matt's questions were weighing heavy on her mind.

_Is he your son Kitty, is that why you were afraid to tell me, that you have a son. Did you think I would hold it against you having a son from Tucker Ferrin? Is that why you didn't tell me?_

No she didn't think Matt would have held it against her if Thad had been her son. Matt wasn't the type, but pain she saw in his eyes as he doubted her trust in him tore her into heart worse than any knife as it twisted. She gently and quietly crawled out from under Matt's arms and headed down the hall to Lydia's room. She wasn't surprised to find her daughter still wide awake.

"What's the matter can't sleep either," Kitty asked quietly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Mama is Thad my brother," Lydia said sitting up in the bed.

"No honey, he's not your brother," Kitty said brushing a curl back behind Lydia's ear. She didn't bother asking Lydia where she had come up with that question just brushing it off to be Lydia's ease dropping once more. "Maybe one day you'll have a little brother, but who knows," Kitty said watching her daughter relax again down in the bed.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: What the hoot right? Where did Julia come from she wasn't in the original? I figured a passel of Dillons in this one would be fun. LOL Anyhow, episodes this time around are : Man of Day, Half straight, Cale, Miss Kitty. Fun…Fun…Long…Long…but gotta get this story moving. Enjoy. **_

_**Chapter 34**_

Doc walked into the jail to see if Chester had made it back from Enoch Miller's place after he rode out there. He wondered what ole Enoch needed with the Matt but and he was sure he would find out as soon as Chester got back. When Doc pushed opened the big heavy door to the marshal's office he saw Chester. "You made it back all right," Doc said casually as he walked farther into the jail. He noticed Matt was going over a stack of wanted posters.

"Yeah," Chester said walking over towards the stove.

"How was the ride?" Doc asked curiously.

"Just wait till you hear it," Chester mumbled as he poured a cup of coffee.

"What does he mean by that," Doc asked looking at Matt.

"You know that note they sent in from Enoch Miller's this morning," Matt said.

"Yeah," he said, _Well of course I do I was standing right there with you when you sent Chester out there, because you had to stay to protect that gold shipment that was coming in, _Doc thought.

"It was a gang of outlaw that forced him to write it." Matt said.

"What," Doc asked surprised.

"They're going to rob the bank here in Dodge. I guess they heard about that gold shipment. Not only that they want me out of town or they're going to start killing a man a day until I leave." Matt said.

"They said that," Doc asked looking at Matt knowing the news of a man of day was going to tear him apart and he wouldn't and couldn't leave town and give up that gold either. He was just in between a rock and a hard place, in which case Doc didn't envy at all.

"That's right," Matt said turning to look at Doc more fully. "They're going to wind up with Chester, you and Kitty, and the girls," Matt said grimly. The thought of anyone hurting Kitty because of him was just enough to make him worried and his blood boil. But threaten his daughters and he was ready to tear them limb from limb with his bare hands. But it wasn't going to do any good when he didn't even know who these men were.

"I'll tell ya I'm going to start packing me a shot gun I can tell ya that." Chester declared firmly as he sipped his coffee.

"You don't believe it do ya," Doc asked Matt as he looked at him. Why the whole idea seemed a little far fetched and Chester was known to elaborate stories sometimes but he wouldn't go this far.

"You'd believe it too if you'd been out there," Chester interjected. "They were the meanest looking bunch I ever run into."

Well that confirmed it for Doc, Chester might elaborate a few details here and there but nothing as serious of this. And he could tell Chester was deadly serious just by the tone of voice he was using. "Well what about Kitty, and the girls," Doc questioned knowing that was the one weak spot in the big marshal's shield. In fact they were probably the weak spot in all three of them.

Matt had been thinking about that since Chester told him what all they had said out there. He had been trying to think of where he could send her and the girls that they wouldn't get their hands on them and hurt them. And the only place he could come up with was Jake Worth's place. "Well I'm going over and talk to her. Try to get her and the girls to go out to Jake Worth's place."

"What makes you think they'll be safer out there," Doc asked curious now.

"Well at least he has enough cowboys around he could start a small war if he has too." Matt said standing up from the table. "I'll tell you something else I think you ought to go there too," Matt said looking at Doc and seeing him bristle at the idea of hiding. He done had this argument with Chester earlier.

"Now that's very unlikely," Doc bristled.

"Well we'll talk about that later," Matt said moving to grab his hat off its peg. He was already having trouble thinking about how he was going to deal with Kitty. She was going to bulk at the idea but he was just going to have to convince her, somehow. "I'm going over to see Kitty," Matt said almost dreading the argument that was about come.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch doing a sweep of the barren room, as he walked over towards the bar. "Sam, where's Kitty," Matt asked with out preliminaries.

"She in the store room Marshal," Sam answered him as he continued to on wiping out the glasses from last night.

"All right," Matt said moving towards the store room. He opened the door and saw Kitty going over her whiskey counts, and Julia lying in the little fenced boxed area playing. "Kitty," he said closing the door behind him.

"Da-da," Julia clapped sitting up seeing him as she started to stick her little wooden horse in her mouth.

"Hey Matt," Kitty said doing a half turn as she looked at him before turning back to her chore. "What are you doing here, this early for," Kitty asked.

"Well," Matt said pushing his hat back on his head a little as he moved farther into the room. He hoped he could delay the argument for a few minutes, "I needed to talk to you." he murmured softly as he moved over closer towards her.

"Oh," Kitty said counting the bottles on the shelves, before she marked how many she was going to need to order this time around.

Matt cupped her shoulders gently. "Kitty," he murmured as the smell of her perfume wafted under his nose. "It's important Kitty, can't you do this later." he murmured holding her eyes deliberately in a heady silence.

Her lips parted slightly from the look he was giving her. Matt's eyes darted to the soft pink mouth with unnerving quickness. He fought down the longing to move closer to her, to feel her softness pressed against his hard body, to tempt her mouth into a violent passion….knowing the secrets and taste of that beautiful mouth, he was hungry for it. But Julia was on the floor.

Kitty broke the gaze first by turning back to her work. Matt noticed the quick unsteady breathing. "I can do two things at once, you know," Kitty said a little unsteadily.

He moved completely up behind her, his muscular arms wrapping around her waist as she continued to mark figures down. His body was warm, and she could feel its heat, smell the scent of leather and soap and baked on prairie drifting into her nostrils. "What…did you want to tell me?" she continued when he hadn't said anything. She felt his breath in her hair. "It can wait a few minutes," he murmured sensuously.

He shifted bringing her body into slight, maddening contact with his. She could feel his powerful legs touching hers, his broad chest at her shoulder blades. He bent to nuzzle aside the hair at the base of her neck and press his warm open mouth to the quivering tender flesh he found under it.

"Matt," she moaned tilting her head back against his shoulder to give him better access.

His chest rose and fell heavily against her back. His mouth moved up nibbling at her ear, her jaw, his hands gripped her tiny waist, spinning her around as he drew her slowly up against him. His hands moved slowly caressingly on her back, one hand easing down below her waist to hold her tightly against the hard muscles of his thigh. His arms crushing her to him as his mouth found hers and took it in a wild, passionate silence that seemed to blaze like a forest fire between them.

She could feel his body taunt with longing, feel his heartbeat like muffled thunder against her softness as his hands moved lazily, tenderly on her body and made it tremble with sweet hungers. Her fingers tangled in his coarse strands of hair at his nape. Her nails lightly scraping against the tense muscles there, as she clung, holding his mouth even closer to hers.

"Are you sure you wanted to tell me something," Kitty whispered against his devouring mouth.

He chuckled softly, his face changed from lightheartedness to serious as the reason for his visit to began tear through him. "Well I really did come here to tell you something." he admitted releasing Kitty as he moved over to perch himself on her little desk.

"What is it Matt," Kitty asked noticing the change in him. He was worried about something because he was picking at the corner of the desk.

"I want you and the girls to go out to Jake Worth's for a while," Matt said looking at her.

"What," Kitty demanded with her hands on her hips as she faced him.

"Look, I sent Chester out to Enoch Miller's spread to see what he wanted me for." Matt started looking at her.

"Well why didn't you go? And what does that have to do with us going out to Jake Worth's place?" Kitty demanded firmly.

"I couldn't go because of the gold shipment coming in," Matt said seeing the understanding in Kitty's eyes. "Anyways there was a group of outlaws that forced Enoch to write the note," Matt said.

"Well is Enoch all right? What about Chester is he all right," Kitty asked alarmed now that Chester might have been hurt answering the note instead of Matt.

"Well Enoch was all right when Chester left him. And Chester is fine." Matt answered loving her even more for her caring heart. "They told Chester they plan to rob the bank, and they want me to leave town or else they'll start killing a man a day till I do." Matt said on a quieter note.

"And you think they know about me, and the girls," Kitty said shrugging a little as she walked back over to start taking stock.

"Honey, I know they do because they told Chester that they'd end up him, Doc, you and the girls," Matt said somberly. "Just go out to Jake's till this blows over will ya," Matt asked almost pleading with her to go.

"I'm not going to do it Matt, we wouldn't be any safer out at Jake's then we'd be right here in town." Kitty said tartly.

"Kitty, at least out at Jake's there are plenty of cowboys around to keep an eye on you."

"No, Matt I'm not doing it," Kitty said just as stubbornly.

"Kitty," Matt said as his frustration started to build.

"Matt I can't…I can't just run off and let this business run itself." Kitty said marking down another bottle. "Just can't do that's all."

"Kitty you don't seem to understand these men mean business," Matt said as his frustration coming out in his voice.

"Well I'm not going to let their business ruin my business," Kitty said shooting him a look as she moved somewhat in front of him.

Matt stood up and walked over to where he stood in front of her. There was no use trying to convince her when she was being this bull headed. "So help me you're worse then Chester and Doc," he said sticking his thumbs in his vest pockets.

"Well maybe we are stubborn, but the idea of running and hiding some place just goes against my grain." Kitty said looking up at him every so often as she continued with her task before Matt interrupted her.

"Kitty I'm only thinking of you I don't wanna…"

"Now listen, Matt," Kitty snapped out as her head snapped up to shoot him a warning glare. "What would you do if you were in my shoes," Kitty countered.

"I'd use my head I'd go on out to Jake Worth's and stay there till this thing blows over." Matt said looking straight at her.

"In a pig's eye you would," Kitty huffed out.

"All right," Matt said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "All right I tried," he cursed out as he walks towards the door, shutting it behind him, only to turn around and open it again. "Do it at least for the girls," he said.

"Out," Kitty snapped pointing her finger at the door, hearing Matt's aggravated huff as he shut the door.

_Damn why does that woman have to be so hard head. Why can't she for once listen to reason and just do as I ask for once with out questioning every little thing. _Matt thought as he walked towards the bar.

"A drink Marshal," Sam asked, looking at Matt.

"No, no thanks Sam but I would like to talk to you for a minute." Matt said knowing full well that Sam knew about him and Kitty and the girls, but he had been very discreet about the whole matter. In fact Sam was probably one of Kitty's most trusted bartenders outside of Clem. Yet Sam was just the man he needed right now to help look after his family.

"Well sure why," Sam asked, he hoped Matt wasn't going to try and thank him again for keeping his mouth quite about him and Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia and Miss Julia.

"Well Sam I need you to do a job for me." Matt said evenly.

"For you," Sam said questionably. He couldn't think of a job that he could do for Matt that didn't involve riding in a posse or pouring him a drink.

"It may not be to your liking but you're the best man I can think of for it," _In fact you're the only one I can think for it without raising her suspicion up. _

"You got me curious Marshal what is it," Sam asked giving Matt a slow smile.

"Bodyguard," Matt stated simply.

"Bodyguard," Sam repeated thrown a little off balance by that one word.

"It pays three dollars a day that's all I can afford," Matt admitted.

He couldn't even really afford that but if he would give up anything he could to in order to protect Kitty and his girls.

"Well, just who am I protecting," Sam asked curious as to who the Marshal would want him to protect.

"Kitty, Julia and Lydia" Matt said just as simply as he looked towards the office door where two of his girls where.

"Aw no Marshal I couldn't do it," Sam said seeing the look of disappointment at his turning down the job wash over Matt's face. "I mean I couldn't take money for it," Sam said realizing how it must have sound after he said it.

"You'll be earning it Sam," Matt insisted.

"Marshal if you say they need protecting I'll gladly do it but not for money," Sam persisted.

"Sam I need you for this job, but that's the only way I'll have it," Matt said firmly.

"Well I won't argue with you for now," Sam said knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue with the marshal when he was this set on something.

"All right, I'll go over and get a shotgun over at the office for ya," Matt said starting to move towards the doors once again.

"I got my own right here, if you don't mind." Sam said pulling out his greener out from under the bar.

"All right, that's good enough." Matt said looking at the scatter gun. "Now I'll be back after I find out a little bit more on who these men are." Matt said looking at the bartender that would protect his life from the unknown outlaws that had threatened them. "In the mean time keep a close eye on them and don't let her give you any arguments," Matt warned him, letting him know that Kitty was already fighting the idea within so many words.

"I won't," Sam said watching Matt leave before he checked his shotgun to make sure it was loaded and ready to use if the need arose.

****M&K****

Chester was carrying a shot gun and he was a good shot with that. But with Doc busy tending to folks and Kitty refusing to leave Dodge, and Julia to young to do anything and Lydia…well it was better safe then sorry. So with Sam protecting Kitty and Julia at the Long Branch, John taking on the job of keeping track of Lydia for him and Carver protecting Doc, Matt felt relatively safe riding out to Enoch place to find out about the men that forced him to write that note, but he found out very little.

****M&K****

Doc was flustered as he walked into the Long Branch that evening with Carver as his shadow. "That over grown Marshal has gone too far," Doc complained as he sat at the table with Kitty and Carver.

"Now Doc, Matt's only doing what he thinks is best," Kitty said looking at him.

"What are you two talking about," Matt said coming up behind Doc as he looked at Kitty.

"Sit down Matt, you want a drink," Kitty offered as he took a seat close to her.

"No not right, now. I just came back from Enoch Miller's place." Matt said looking straight at Kitty.

"You were just out there yesterday."

"Yeah, he's dead," Matt said his gaze never wavering from Kitty's face. He was rewarded with her sticking her chin out a little farther. She still wasn't going to go out to Jake's. Well he'd see about that.

****M&K****

Later that night as Matt made his way towards his house he wasn't surprise to find the lamp already on. He stood there in the doorway listening to dreadful quiet as he shut the door quietly behind him. Matt moved in the living room and stared at them all sitting on the couch. Kitty looked exhausted and all three of them looked like they could barely keep their eyes open. "Kitty," he said shaking her shoulder slightly, gently. "Kitty, honey, wake up," Matt said softly only causing her to moan and shifted holding Julia tighter against her. He shook his head as he scooped Lydia up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked Lydia in under the sheet pulling it up over her small prone body, before gently kissing her forehead and checking the windows to make sure they were locked and leaving her door cracked. He returned to the couch and did the same thing for Julia only putting her in her crib. Matt walked back out to the couch and carried Kitty to their bed.

He shook his head as he set about getting her undress. Reaching for the pale blue gown that laid across the screen he put her in the nightgown. He stepped back from the bed for a moment after finishing that particular task, leaving her there while he hung up his gun belt on the head of the bed, and laid his badge on the stand beside the bed, and slipped down to his long johns. He moved over to Kitty's side of the bed before throwing the covers back before walking over towards her, scooping her up in his arms he laid her down in the bed, covering her up before he slipped in bedside her. He threw an arm over middle and pulled her back to where she was nestled up against him. "Night, honey," he murmured softly against her ear, before he planted a tender kiss on her cheek.

Matt laid there holding her, wanting nothing more than to be able to protect her and the girls and keep them out of harm's way. Even though he only wanted her to go out to Jake's in order to protect her more, he couldn't love her any more then he already did because she refused to go. He loved her for being the strong stubborn independent woman that she was; it only showed him just how strong she really was at her refusal. He knew why she refused to leave and it touched him more then he thought it would. She wasn't going to leave him alone to deal with this.

****M&K****

Kitty woke to the stomping of boots being pounded on the wooden floor boards. She groaned as she rolled over and saw Matt sitting on the edge of the bed. "Matt," Kitty called out softly.

"You must have been pretty tired last night." Matt said turning to look at her. "Really tired if you only woke up after I got my boots on," he said.

"I was tired," Kitty said reaching out a hand to rub down his back soothingly.

"Well," Matt said turning to where he pinned her against the bed bracing his weight on his elbow as he leaned half on her. "I got to get going." Matt said bending the last few inches to give her a sweet lingering kiss. "I'll see you later."

"You're not going to try and get us to go out to Jake's," Kitty teased.

"If I thought you would listen I would." Matt said smiling down at her.

"Well I learned from the master at being stubborn." Kitty teased back.

Matt shook his head, springing off the bed in one smooth motion. "Morning Julia," Matt said looking over at Julia sitting up in her crib.

Kitty shook her head as she reached for her robe, "Wow you remembered to put the gown on this time," Kitty teased getting up and walking over towards Julia. "Morning sweetheart," Kitty said picking her daughter up.

"See you later for breakfast," Matt said moving over towards Kitty and Julia kissing them both before he walked out of the door. "Mornin' Lydia," Matt said seeing his oldest paddle towards his room half asleep. Lydia was definitely Kitty's daughter in the morning as she grumbled something incoherent and waved to him.

****M&K****

It didn't take long after Ana Frazer mentioned something about them having a man in Dodge working at the billiard pallor, for Matt to piece it all together. It was actually took longer to convince Chester that the new girl, Bessie, he was so sweet on was actually the one involved. But once the facts were straight in front of him Chester couldn't help but believe them.

Matt felt sorry for him in a way because Chester always tried to believe the good in people especially women. But the man a day idea had been Bessie's idea, and that was the only thing that made Matt angry. She may be a woman but she had threatened the wrong three people in Matt Dillon's life. And she was one woman he didn't care if he locked up.

****M&K****

"Kitty," Matt greeted her as he made his way up to the corner of the bar where she was standing with some cowboy.

"Matt, this is Lute Willis, Lute this is Marshal Dillon," Kitty said introducing the two men as she smiled up at Matt.

"Marshal," Lute said taking Matt's hand and shaking it.

"How do you do," Matt said shaking the cowboys hand firmly.

"We were just talking about you," Lute said.

"Beats shooting at me," Matt said with a hint of sarcasm as he noticed Kitty's eyes shooting up at that comment. After the last attempt of someone trying to ambush him failed, he was still wondering how Kitty heard about it, considering he hadn't even told Doc or Chester about it. But somehow she knew, just like she always did.

"What," Lute said surprised.

"Well around this town you never know," Matt said.

"Oh yeah, being a marshal and all I guess it's never is a popular job. Is it Marshal," Lute countered.

"That's what I keep trying to tell him," Kitty interjected.

"Yeah she wants me to run the general store." Matt said smiling at Kitty.

Lute had to chuckle at that. "Well you wouldn't like that Marshal, well I'll be getting to bed," Lute said sitting his glass down on the bar. "Night Miss Kitty," he said tipping his hat to her, "Marshal," he said looking at Matt before he left them.

"Night Lute," Kitty said friendly enough.

"Well he's new in town isn't' he," Matt said moving towards the spot that Lute just vacated.

"Yeah just rode in today, he said," Kitty supplied.

"What does he do you know," Matt asked curiously.

"He told me he's just a cowboy drifting north," Kitty answered as she eyed him suspiciously.

"When's he leaving," Matt countered.

"Oh I don't know a couple days I guess, after he looks the town over," Kitty said, as she handed Matt his beer.

"That why he's going to be so early," Matt asked as he sipped his beer.

Kitty looked at him for a moment questionably before she caught his meaning. "Matt you don't think," she questioned out loud.

"I don't know, he looks like one to me," Matt answered.

"Most everybody that is a stranger in town looks like one to you," Kitty pointed out arching her brow as she shot him duh look.

Matt just leaned down on the bar and played with the handle on his beer mug. He didn't like it there was just something about the man that did sound right.

****M&K****

Kitty hurried up to Doc's office, she couldn't believe some one would shoot Chester. She just couldn't believe it. Who would want to shoot Chester and for what reason? Her mind kept questioning her as she raced up the stairs.

She walked into the office in time to see Doc wrapping Chester's arm up.

"How is he Doc," Kitty asked moving over towards Chester's side.

"Well Kitty's he's all right, here would you hold that arm up for me," Doc said handing her Chester's elbow to hold up so he could wrap his arm a little better.

"All right," Kitty said helping Doc any way she could.

"Now the bullet went through his flesh there, he's going to have a sore arm for a while but there's no bones broken," Doc said informing Kitty.

"Well that's good." Kitty said hearing the back door open and seeing Matt walk out the door. "Hello Matt," she greeted. Her eyes quickly raked over him to make sure there was no damage done to him, before she turned her attention back to Chester and what Doc was doing.

"Hi Kitty," Matt greet back moving over behind her.

"I'm sorry Chester, I would have been here a lot sooner but I just heard about this," Kitty said as she tried to control her fear.

"That's all right," Chester brushed off.

"Look out you're, going to spoil him Kitty," Doc said teasingly.

"Doc, I guess you figure if a man isn't half dead there ain't no sense of fussing over him." Chester said roughly.

"Has Doc given you any coffee," Kitty said trying to keep the smile from her face as Doc and Chester's banter help ease the fear that she had felt when she first heard about the gunshot in the jail.

"Oh he's ain't given me nothing but a lot of misery," Chester grumbled.

"Well I'll fix you some," Kitty said as she walked over towards the stove.

"Just heat that up that's on the stove," Doc ordered as he continued to finish wrapping Chester's wound.

"All right," Kitty said.

"I'll give you a hand," Matt said following her over towards the stove.

"Oh, thanks honey," Kitty said as picked up the coffee pot as he knelt down to stroke the stove. "Here I just don't understand this," Kitty said in a hush tone. "Chester doesn't have an enemy in this town. The whole thing just doesn't make any sense." Kitty said, as the other option played through her head but she didn't want to think about.

"That's the trouble Kitty," Matt said standing up to his full height. "I'm afraid it does. You see Chester was bending over my desk with his back to the window when this whole thing happened. He may not have any enemies but I sure do," Matt said giving voice to the biggest fear they had.

"Oh Matt," Kitty cried out in a hush whisper as he walked over towards Doc.

"Hey Doc, I'm going to take a look around town I'll be back later." Matt said looking down at Chester with a guilt eaten face and blood in his eyes.

"Fine, I'll just keep him here tonight, Matt," Doc said turning to look at Matt who was already going for the door.

Kitty stood there frozen to the spot as she watched Matt leave. _Damn it all, here we go again with those damn enemies he has. I wish I could run into one of his enemies just once and I'd give them something to be more scared of the Matt Dillon._

****M&K****

Kitty was grateful for Doc asking her to accompany him out to see Clara Jenkins. It gave her time away from Dodge and the girls for a little while but most importantly it gave her a chance to think. Doc didn't sit and chit chat a lot of the time. It was a comfortable silence. "I'm sure glad I came along Doc," Kitty said breaking that silence. "I wouldn't have missed seeing Clara and her husband and that new baby for anything in the world." Kitty said. "They sure seem happy don't they," Kitty said wishing that it could have been her and Matt again with maybe another little one.

"Yep you ought to try that sometime," Doc said suddenly.

"What ya mean," Kitty said.

"Well I mean you ought to get Matt to quite playing with guns and buy a little spread out here and settle down with ya and start raising things."

"Oh I'd look cute out here digging potatoes all day wouldn't I," Kitty quipped back.

"Lot cuter then he would," Doc retorted right back, causing Kitty to giggle and jar her out of her somber thoughts, until they found the wagon. "We'll have to tell Matt about this when we get back," Kitty stated as Doc tied the wagon up and looked around for the owner.

"Yeah," Doc agreed. "I wonder whose it could be."

"Probably some youngster out here hiding so they can meet their lover," Kitty smiled at Doc as he got back in the buggy.

"Well at least they might not have to walk far to find their horse they forgot to tether." Doc said giving Kitty a pointed look.

Kitty let her poker face fall firmly in place, there was no way she was going to let that information slip out. There really wasn't any other reason for Doc not to buy into the story Matt had told Doc. It was partly the truth after all. Their horse had broken away, but it wasn't because something spooked it. It had more to do with a certain cowboy to anxious to tether the horse that made the horse wonder away. Although Kitty could have hurt Matt Dillon for the walk back towards Dodge, that was until they ran into Doc. Who gave them a ride back into town. But there was no way she was going to tell Doc that.

****M&K****

"Well I think this is the worse thing that could ever happen around here." Kitty declared as she stood there beside Matt who was drinking, since he finished his last rounds.

"Yeah, but I wonder how she ever got mixed up with a man like Lute Willis," Matt questioned still finding that piece of the puzzle a little confusing.

_Leave it to a man to wonder anything about love and a woman. _Kitty thought. "Well she's young romantic," Kitty said hinting just a little at while a girl like Fanny would go with a man like Lute Willis. _Didn't I tell you once before never question why any woman loves Matt? _Kitty thought silently.

"That old man of hers never let out with anybody," Matt said leaning down against the bar.

"She sure would have been a lot better off if she had," Kitty said playing with her glass of whiskey. _How will you react when your daughter starts dating? _Kitty wondered briefly.

"Yeah that's the truth," Matt said simply looking at her questionably wondering what made Kitty so somber here as of late.

"By the way how's Chester," Kitty asked knowing he was growing suspicious that something was bothering her.

"Oh he's doing fine," Matt said rising up to his full height. "Won't even go to bed, he's over there drinking coffee and reading magazines." Matt said amusingly.

Kitty chuckled at that. "Good for him," she added knowing Chester.

"Well I better be going Kitty," Matt said looking at her once last time curiously. "I'll see ya later," he said smiling.

"Good night," Kitty said as Freddie walked behind them.

Kitty stood at the bar for a moment and started to head up stairs to her room when she heard the gun shots. She raced back over towards the doors and out them just time to see Matt taking Lute Willis up the street. There was enough light from the streets lights to know he wasn't injured so she turned and walked back into the saloon.

Kitty stood pacing in their room as she waited for Matt to show up with a very restless Julia. There was no sign of Matt Dillon anywhere around. She knew he wouldn't be sleeping at the jail because Chester had the only available cot, unless Matt pulled one out of the cells. No he wouldn't do that considering he had Frank Thompson and Willard Bentley locked up sleeping off their drunk. "Matt," she called out hearing him in the hall.

"Kitty look," he stated softly stepping out of Lydia's room.

"No you look Matt," Kitty started out, heatedly as she shifted Julia on her hip. "You do this every time," Kitty said pointedly. "Chester gets hurt you blame yourself. Doc gets hurt you blame yourself. I get hurt you blame yourself. One of the girls get hurts you blame yourself. Well don't you think it's time you stopped blaming yourself when none us every blame you."

"Kitty, it's just..." he started firmly. "If Chester hadn't been leaning over my desk he never would have gotten shot." Matt said knowing that to be a fact.

"Matt don't you see," Kitty stated pointedly.

"You're the one not seeing things, it's not going to matter Kitty there is always going to be someone gunning for me, every day I risk yours and Julia's and Lydia's life," Matt groaned out.

"So you think you ought to spend the rest of your life alone is that it," Kitty bit out questionably as she put Julia in her crib. "You're going to cut us out of your life and go on alone is that how you're going to do it Matt?" She demanded.

"I never said that," he said moving over closer to her.

"What about the girls Matt," Kitty bit out tartly. "How are you going to cut them out of your life? Lydia calls you Daddy and follows you around every chance she gets, and Julia may not be able to walk yet but I'm sure she'd do the same thing if she could." Kitty bit out.

"Kitty," he groaned as he cupped her shoulders.

"No, Matt, I'm not going to let you do this," she said as silent tears streamed down her face.

"I'm not doing anything, Kitty," he said softly. She opened her mouth to speak again, but this time he found a more direct route to stop her. He closed her mouth with a kiss. It was a deep and searing and tender kiss. Matt pulled back and looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you we're just going to have to be a little more careful from now on that's all." Matt said kissing her again.

****M&K****

"Did he really call Doc that," Kitty asked Matt. She couldn't believe anyone would call Doc a nervous old man.

"Oh yeah he's quite a friendly fella. He tried to hit me over the head with a log this morning when I was fixing some coffee for him out there," Matt said still finding the tightlipped brass boy up in Doc's office rather amusing.

"Oh so the backward type," Kitty said looking at him arching her brow.

"Yeah, he's young bull headed, you know the kind," Matt said as her eyes popped up from the bowel of pretzels to meet his. "He's about twenty I'd say," Matt added. "Chester's been sitting over there with him half the day," Matt said starting too led into what he wanted Kitty to do for him.

"Oh he's probably taken care of Chester by now, broken both his arms, or something," Kitty said with a bit of sarcasm amusement to her words.

"Well hum," Matt said coughing a little _Dagnabbit if she hasn't already figured it out yet. _"Now that you know what a charmer he is, I was kinda wondering," Matt said hopefully, "you'd go over and sit with him for a while." Matt added in a soft hopeful voice.

"Oh I'm flattered," Kitty said sarcastically, already knowing that she was going to give into him regardless of anything else.

"I got errands for Chester to do, and I got a lot of paper work to do." Matt said by a way of explanation for needing her to sit up with young Cale. "I'll tell you one thing he won't be hitting you with any logs," Matt garneted smoothly, making her smile briefly.

"Well if he calls me a nervous old woman, I'm libel to throw a few logs myself." Kitty warned him with a smile.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle at that. _More like Doc's whole office would be thrown at him if he tried anything. _"Maybe the sight of a woman will calm him down some," Matt retorted seeing the amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, now that's the effect I like to have on a man," Kitty said arching her brow while she kept her face void of any emotion.

Matt ducked his chin, cursing himself for being a fool. He should have know better, she always won these little flirting games that general ended up with him coming out the looser until later tonight when they were alone. Matt scooted back in his chair just as she reached the reticule bag as they started their way out of the Long Branch. "We're still on for supper tonight at Delmonico's," Matt asked in a hushed whisper.

Kitty shot him a look. "It better be, you're supposed to take the evening off remember." Kitty whispered heatedly almost daring him to back out of their date.

How could he forget she made him swear six times with in that last week that he'd take the evening off today? Wild horses weren't going to drag him away from her tonight that was if he wanted to live to see tomorrow. He remembered all too clearly what happened when he had to cancel their last planned trip because the bank got robbed the same day. But it wasn't his fault, he had a job to do and it came first. That was why they had come up with this solution. And so far it was working pretty well.

"I'll be back in an hour Kitty," Matt said before he walked out the door leaving Kitty watch over a gunshot wounded Cale.

****M&K****

Kitty was furious as she stormed down the boardwalk towards Matt's office. The men walking moved out of her knowing by the look on her face she was mad and ready to unleash that temper of hers on the first one that dared even try anything. She was so mad that she didn't even step in the office just opened the door. "If that Cale means anything to you, you look after him I haven't got the strength." she burst out furiously as she spun around and started to leave.

Matt stared at her for a moment before he rushed to the door. "Kitty," he called out making her stop in the ally and turn and look at him. "Well what did he do," Matt asked curiously, knowing it had to be pretty bad in order to get her this riled up.

"Not as much as he had in mind," Kitty snapped out as she hurried on her way towards the Long Branch.

Matt scratched his head for a minute before grabbing his hat and heading to Doc's office to find out just what had happened. But when he got to Doc's office Cale was missing. He was half tempted to go over to the Long Branch and ask Kitty what had happened but decided to let her cool off a little before he tried that, as he headed back towards his office. Well what ever Cale did now he was going to have to make it up to Kitty and big time or he was going to be in some serious trouble. And there was no trouble worse then a redhead with a fiery temper.

Matt stayed away long until it was time to take Kitty to supper. "Kitty won't you tell me what he did," Matt asked softly after Joe had filled their coffee cups.

"Oh, he's a charmer all right," Kitty muttered under her breath. "He kissed me," Kitty said as she told him in detail how he tricked her.

As they sat there eating their supper Matt could tell she was still angry not as angry but still mad about the whole thing. Although he had to admit to himself Cale's trick to get Kitty close enough to kiss was something. He was going to have to try that one. "How's your supper," he asked trying to get her to stop being sore at him. This wasn't how he wanted to spend their anniversary arguing about some strange kid he picked up on the prairie, especially when John and Jane volunteered to watched the girls.

"Quit worrying about mine eat your," Kitty said looking up from her plate to see his barely touched plate.

"Aw you know I'm sure sorry about getting you into the trouble with Cale, I figured he'd sleep most of the day." Matt groaned out. He was sorry for it and he was paying for it.

"I don't think he wasted much time sleeping," Kitty retorted angrily.

"No I guess not, wonder where he is now," Matt said.

"You worried about him," Kitty said in a softer tone, knowing Matt would worry about the kid he rescued no matter what they had done.

"Well no, but where ever he is he can't be in very good shape I'll tell you that," Matt said taking a bite of his steak.

"Well you'll never get me to worry about the shape he's in." Kitty said looking at him. "I'll tell you one thing I wouldn't want to meet him when he's completely healthy," she added in warning as she took a drink of her coffee.

Matt chuckled, at that. _I don't know who to feel sorry for you or Cale. I can only imagine how the next meeting would go, and I think Cale would come out the looser. _

"Aw howdy," Doc said coming over to there table.

"Hello doc," Matt greeted.

"Sit down," Kitty said looking at weary tried doctor.

"Thank you I'm going too. If you two didn't want any extra company you ought not to go leave extra chairs at the table." Doc said tossing his hat into the extra chair beside him.

Kitty could help but giggle at that. "How are ya Doc?"

"Well that's kind of a mood question. I've been out at the Travis place all day." Doc said as a way of explanation.

"Oh, Mrs. Travis have her baby all right," Kitty asked concerned now.

"Yeah she practically had it by the time I got there." Doc said as Joe came over to sit down a cup full of hot coffee. "Oh my gosh, thanks Joe," Doc said as Joe started to walk away. "Yes Mrs. Travis is fine the new baby is fine, all the other eight kids are fine." Doc rattled off slowly.

"That leaves Mr. Travis, what ails him," Kitty asked.

"The same thing that always ails Mr. Travis when Mrs. Travis has a baby. He takes to his bed with whole book full of aches, and pains and gallop and fatigue." Doc said as Kitty and Matt smiled at Doc. "And well I've been hovering over him all day."

"You better have something to eat get your strength back," Matt said looking at Doc.

"Well no I will later, but I was kinda wondering about young Cale." Doc said looking pointedly at Matt.

"We were wondering about him too he's gone," Matt said leaning back in his chair.

"Gone? Where?" Doc questioned him.

"Nobody knows," Matt answered.

"He can't be very far, he's not mended yet." Doc persisted.

"Kitty here," Matt said nodding his head towards Kitty, "might argue that with ya Doc," Matt said smiling at him.

"He's one for your medical journals Doc," Kitty bit out.

"See I had to get Chester, so Kitty went up to stay with Cale for a while," Matt said looking at Kitty, "why don't you tell him about it," Matt said looking at her.

"Well, let me just put it this way; last I saw of him he was just slightly fevered and strong as an ox." Kitty quipped out arching her brow as she stared at Doc.

"Humph," Doc grumbled as he looked at Matt. "Brass young pup, he's going to have his ears pinned back a couple of times, I can tell you that." Doc said swiping his mustache as he picked up his coffee cup. "You know where ever he is he just might be a pretty sick boy," Doc said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You'll never get me to believe that," Kitty retorted as she looked at Matt. "I was beginning to think you were a medical genius." Kitty said smiling at Doc.

"Well he is Kitty I'm proof of that," Matt bantered with her, until she shot him a look.

"Even you don't bounce back that fast," Kitty retorted watching him shift a little in his seat.

"Yeah well it might be because of my nurses," Matt teased looking at her.

****M&K****

"I don't bounce back that fast huh," Matt chuckled as he flipped them over to where Kitty was pinned under him again for the third time that night.

"Oh, I take it back Marshal, you bounce back nicely," Kitty giggled as she squeezed his biceps, as he nuzzled her neck, as he thrust into her moist depths.

****M&K****

"Well you know Moss's story taken by it's self or Jonas's either for that matter don't mean too much. But put them together, and golly I don't know." Doc said, swiping his mustache as he stood there in the jail talking to Matt after hearing that crazy story from Moss about Kitty going horse back riding at three in the morning.

Matt sat the table going over the new wanted circulars that had just come in. "Yeah Doc except Jonas won't admit it was Kitty he saw anyways," Matt said turning to look at Doc. Matt hadn't believed Jonas story too much. But if he added Moss's and Doc's story about Kitty's mare and saddle missing and Doc saw the empty stall. He had felt her leave but didn't think too much about it figuring one of the girls needed her. _Wait a minute the girls weren't there last night they were at John's. __Did she leave our bed a little before three so she could go riding off towards the stage relay station to meet some boy? _Matt's conscious nagged at him.

"Well Moss didn't say he actually saw anybody he just heard someone ride away on a horse." Doc said tugging on his ear absently.

"Well it's a mystery that's what it is," Chester said speaking up as he tried braiding a reta.

"You know it makes you feel kind of tingly thinking that maybe it could have happened." Chester said as Doc walked over closer towards him.

"Kind of what," Doc asked looking at Chester's.

"You know tingly," Chester repeated.

"Tingly who," Doc said pestering Chester.

"Now Doc don't try and make out I'm the only one whoever's been tingly. I tell ya this story about Miss Kitty get's out half this town's going to feel that way," Chester said catching Matt's look of annoyance. _And they are also going to feel like they are walking on egg shells around a certain man I know too, _Chester thought to him self as he looked back out the window. "Mr. Dillon it's her, its Miss Kitty," Chester said staring hard out the window as Kitty made her way down the boardwalk.

Matt moved over to look out the window, behind Doc and Chester both.

"Well maybe we're just going to find out all about this right now." Doc said looking out the window as well.

"Well maybe but let's not push her. If she wants to tell us about it she will," Matt said casting both of them a glance. _Although she better tell me something._

"Let's not go borrowing trouble Doc ataw," Chester said glancing between the window and Doc.

"Borrowing or not, if she rode out at three o'clock in the morning she ought not to have done that and you ought to talk to her about it." Doc said glancing up at Matt as he stood there watching Kitty. "It just ain't' safe," he added as the Papa Bear took over on wanting to protect Kitty from any possible harm.

"No, no she'd have to have a pretty good reason I'll say that," Matt grumbled out. _A damn good reason to go out at three o'clock in the morning._

"Seems to me liked she'd have to be in trouble and…" Doc started before Chester interrupted him.

"Let's not let on to her that we are thinking anything about it ataw, just you know," Chester said turning his attention back towards the window as Kitty stepped up on the porch.

"Hello Kitty," Matt said as soon as she stepped into the office.

_Oh boy he knows something, they all do from the looks of things, _Kitty thought as she looked at all three of them standing in front of the window. "Hello, well this looks like a mass meeting," Kitty said sarcastically as she stared at them.

"Well you look just fine," Doc flustered out quickly enough.

_Yeah Doc knows something and he was probably telling Matt and Chester all about it. _Kitty thought.

"Oh yeah you look just nice and rested," Chester said nervously, as he stared at her and fidgeted a little.

_Well those two know something, I'm sure of it. And from that grim expression on Matt's face he's done heard all about it but he can't figure out just why or what quite yet. _Kitty summarized for her self. After having spent half her life on reading people faces and watching their moves, as to know what kind of hand they were holding, Kitty knew they were either up to something or they knew what she doing this morning to a certain point. Letting her carefully crafted poker face slip carefully into place so she wouldn't reveal anything too soon at least not before she ready to tell them and she wasn't ready to tell them just yet. "Well thank you," Kitty responded politely eyeing them curiously. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but Chester I wondered if you'd do me a favor."

"Well…" Chester said looking at Doc and Matt carefully before he tossed his hands up. "Anything," he answered know that no matter what he had to try and act natural. And he would normally do anything Miss Kitty asked him to do for her, as a favor.

"Would you take my mare back to Moss's for me," Kitty said smiling sweet at him.

"Take your mare back over to Moss's," Chester stammered out slowly.

"He'll be glad too," Doc jumped in, _so it is true you did go out riding. Just what time did you go out riding young lady? _Doc thought as he stared at Kitty, expectantly.

_Well Doc knows that I went out riding but he doesn't' know what time. _Kitty thought looking at Doc's expectant face as he waited for her divulge more information, before he eyes drifted up to Matt's grim taunt face. _I take that back they know what time I went out riding._

"Yeah, I'll be glad to …over at Moss's," Chester stammered out nervously as he looked at her.

"Well thank ya," Kitty said turning around to leave. "Oh by the way if you three think you are acting like yourselves your not," Kitty said before she pulled open the door and started her way on down the street towards the Long Branch.

"Well what did she mean by that," Chester asked as soon as she shut the door as he looked at Doc and Matt just shaking their heads.

****M&K****

Matt was able to contain himself until Chester came back and stated that Kitty had used her stock saddle instead of her side saddle. It was one thing to know that she went out riding sometime this morning and before dawn or Moss was up and about. But to know that she had went out riding in her jeans was something totally different, because he knew for a fact that those boy jeans of hers fit her like a glove, and hugged ever curve of her lower body. And the only shirt that she had that would have gone along with her jeans would have hugged her up body as well. A riding skirt and sidesaddle would have attracted attention, but no more then a cowboy with body portions likes Kitty's sticking out.

"Chester I'm going over to the Long Branch," Matt said firmly.

Chester knew that voice to well, he was going over to talk to Miss Kitty about her morning ride, and as much as he wanted a beer he wasn't about ready to go over that way for one. "All right Mr. Dillon." Chester said.

****M&K****

Kitty stood at the end of the bar as the mid afternoon crowd slowly started to come through the doors. In fact, one was just walking in the door looking mad as hell and determined to get to the bottom of a mystery he didn't like. He was walking with hard measured strides that meant trouble, his hat at a dangerous angle over his eyes.

"Hello Matt," Kitty said looking at him smiling.

"Kitty," Matt greeted tersely.

"You want a beer Matt," Kitty asked looking at him.

"Yeah, sure," Matt answered. "I need to talk to you," he said shortly after Sam went to drawl them both a beer.

"Sure let's sit down," Kitty said, turning around to lead the way. She hadn't seen him this riled up in a long time. Not since…well she just couldn't remember the last time he came in the Long Branch and demanded to talk to her.

"All right," Matt agreed as he followed her over towards an empty table.

"What's on you mind Matt," Kitty asked after a moment.

"Well, I've heard some pretty interesting stories about you this morning," Matt started out. "Moss Grimmick swears that you rode out of his stables at three this morning, and Jonas thinks he heard you at Willow Bend relay station this morning," Matt said as they sat down.

"Oh," Kitty said as her mouth made the perfect o shape.

"Now neither one can swear it was you but they are pretty sure that it was you. How much of this mystery woman that looks like you and sounds like you is true?" Matt demanded.

"So that is why Doc, Chester and you were acting so funny this morning." Kitty said playing with her beer mug handle.

"Kitty, given all the facts of what Jonas and Moss says you added them together and they sorta make sense." Matt said in a hushed voice as he sat up on his arms. "Be they don't mean anything because neither one can swear it's was you. But if you add in the facts that I do know to be a fact," Matt said as his voice dropped down to a hushed whisper meant for her ears only. "The fact that you haven't been acting yourself since you got that letter from California. And there's the fact that you've let the girls stay at Jane's for the past couple of nights," Matt said looking straight at her trying to read her eyes. "Then it all adds up to one thing and I don't' like it," he added for good measure.

"You know Matt, this being a mystery woman is kind of a new role for me," Kitty said keeping her poker face firmly in place. How could she tell him without lying to him anymore than what she already was but not giving away her secret and someone else's either?

"Well Kitty, Moss and Jonas can't quite make you out," Matt said hoping she would finally open up tell him the reason why she would do a crazy stunt like this, since he already knew most of the facts but he still didn't know for sure that it was her.

"Doc and Chester," Kitty said shaking her head as Sam sat their beers down and took the other two empty glasses away.

"They're pretty much the same I guess." Matt admitted, reaching for his beer.

"What about you," Kitty said looking straight at him.

"Kitty I've always figured what you did was your own business you know that," Matt said looking at her, _just tell me they are stories and I'll believe you, but honey say something because I'm actually really worried as to why you felt you had to hide whatever it is from me. _Matt thought, hoping she would finally open up.

"Yeah you always have," Kitty said knowing Matt would believe her if she said that she came straight here after she left their bed this morning, which wouldn't have been an all together lie either. She did come to the Long Branch to change clothes and go meet the stage at Willow Bend. Yet Matt left her business alone and she left his alone, unless it involved the girls. When she was willing to talk about it he would listen with out judgment just like she did him. But she wasn't quite ready to tell him this one just yet.

"You know women have the reputation for it but I swear men are every bit as nosey and every bit as gossipy." Kitty said trying to relieve some of the tension that was stifling around them.

"Well don't be too hard on us Kitty, we were just a little bit worried about you that's all," Matt said looking straight at her.

"Yeah I know," Kitty sighed heavily, she could tell by his eyes he was still a little worried about her and wondering if it was true or not.

Matt stared at her, well he was tired of dogging around the bush, he was just going to come out with it. "You know this business of leaving town at three o'clock in the morning it's pretty dangerous for a woman alone," he said hoping she got the meaning behind the statement. _Even if you did try and hide the fact by dressing like a boy, sorry honey anybody with eyes could have seen you were a woman. _

"Nobody knows that I did that," Kitty said looking at him trying to ease his fear and dodge the truth at the same time.

"Nobody but you," Matt said seeing her nod her head. "Kitty you aren't in some kind of trouble are ya, cause if you are you don't have to be in it alone," he said looking straight at her as he took a deep breath.

Kitty drew in a deep breath of air before she answered him. "Matt nobody ever knew me like you do, I never let anybody." Kitty started hoping he would catch the underlining meaning of the statement. "Now for a good number of years I've told you everything and anything, now if there's something I just don't feel I'm ready to talk about…" Kitty stated looking at him.

Matt held up a hand to stop her tirade, before he leaned forward and grabbed her arm resting on the table. "I wouldn't ask you too," Matt finished, knowing he had pushed her too far and if he kept it up she wouldn't tell him anything.

"Thanks, I think you better pass the word around the all male grapevine, that I'm going to leave town for a little while." Kitty said looking at him.

"Hum," he huffed out. He didn't want her going but if he tried to stop her it wouldn't do any good. Besides it seemed important for her to go whereever she needed to go. "Well look just do me one favor will ya," Matt said softly.

"Yeah if I can," Kitty said ducking her head a little in making a promise to him.

"Don't leave town at three in the morning," he said looking at her.

Kitty started to chuckle softly. "I can promise you that," she sighed knowing for now he wasn't going to push her too much more.

"Okay, well," he said reaching for his hat out of the empty chair, "If I don't see you again before you go," he said wondering just how soon she was going to be leaving, "Well good luck," he said knowing it was the best he could hope for until she told him something more about why she was turning into a mystery woman.

"Thanks Matt, and thanks for not asking any questions," Kitty said letting him know with her eyes that it meant a lot to her that he trusted her enough to come to him if she needed the help but he also trusted her enough to handled it in her own way.

"Take care of your self," he said giving her arm a gentle squeeze before he stood up and left her sitting there at the table.

Matt glanced back inside after he passed through the door and saw her playing with her earring, something was really bothering her but she didn't want to tell him just yet. He was just going to have to respect her enough to come to him, and accept it for now.

****M&K****

"I hate lying to him Jane but I can't tell him everything just yet," Kitty said pacing in Jane's living room as she held Julia on her hip.

"Well how much does Matt know now," Jane questioned.

"Well he knows I'm going to be leaving town for a little while, he doesn't know the girls are going to stay here and he doesn't know why I'm leaving," Kitty said pacing some more. "Should I tell him about Ellie," Kitty asked out loud looking for advice.

"I don't know," Jane sighed out. "Nobody but us even knows the connection, and I don't think they will piece it together." Jane said. "Maybe though if John and Matt get to talking but I doubt that," Jane said looking at Kitty knowingly. "I mean it's not like John's told Matt what I used to do," Jane pointed out clearly.

"Oh you know that wouldn't bother Matt in the slightest," Kitty admonished.

"I know but for some reason John thinks it would," Jane said with a shake of her head. "And it was a long time ago for both of us," Jane stated.

"Yeah a real long time ago," Kitty agreed. "You're sure you don't mind keeping the girls for me and lying to Matt a little," Kitty said.

"I'm sure, it's the least I can do for Ellie," Jane said.

"Thanks Jane," Kitty said hugging Julia tight to her.

****M&K****

The next morning Kitty stood out in front of Mr. Jonas's store while he finished loading up the wagon she had rented from Moss to use to drive out of town for. She kept her poker face firmly in place as Mr. Jonas tried to get out where she was traveling too to slip out.

Matt saw Kitty and heard Jonas, trying to get her to slip up. "Well good morning," Matt said stepping down off the board walk to stand close to Kitty, as he took in the wagon himself.

"Good morning Matt," Kitty said turning to look at him.

"About ready to go are ya?" he questioned as he stared at her. He knew she was leaving today after he tried one last time last night to get her to say something about why she was being so mysterious all of a sudden. But he had to eventually give up before she gave him the cold shoulder. And he sure didn't want that considering that they just made up after a huge fight about her and the girls being safer if he just left after another close call in his office.

"Just about," she said hoping he wouldn't try one last time to get her to tell him just where she was going off to, and where she was going. All he needed to know was that she was going out to some friends of her out in the country not far from Dodge that needed some help and the girls were going to stay with Jane and John until she got back in a couple days.

"I'd say there enough there to last a family a nice long while wouldn't you say so marshal," Jonas said trying to see if Matt would slip up and tell him exactly what was going on.

"Pretty good size load," Matt agreed watching Kitty roll her eyes.

"Good size family at that," Jonas said.

"Help me up would you Matt," Kitty said after rolling her eyes once more at Jonas's prying.

"Sure," Matt said walking towards the driver's box, behind Kitty, as he helped her up into place.

"Miss Kitty," Chester called out as he hurried over towards the wagon. "Where you off too," Chester asked smiling up at her.

Kitty looked at Matt hoping he would take care of Chester.

"Chester is that my mail," Matt demanded trying to distract Chester so he would forget about Kitty leaving.

"Yeah, here," Chester said handing Matt the mail.

"Thank ya very much," Matt said taking the mail, hoping for once Chester would tell him something that he heard while he was over at the post office or some pretty girl he saw on his way there that had kept him so long.

"Where are you going Miss Kitty," Chester said, looking up at her smiling hoping she would tell him something.

Kitty knew it was pointless in trying to distract him this morning. "If I tell you Chester then you all might find me before I want to be found," Kitty said as she released the break. "Bye," Kitty said giving the reins a flick as Matt saluted her off with his mail.

"Where is she going Mr. Dillon," Chester said asking Matt because he would most likely all ready know where she was going.

"I don't know Chester," Matt admitted wishing he did know where she was going so he could be sure she was safe. But Kitty had been very adamant about him not knowing where but at the same time reassuring him too.

"You mean she's going out of town all alone and you don't even know where she's a going," Chester exclaimed shocked that Matt wouldn't know where Kitty was going when he always seemed to know before.

"That's about it," Matt sighed out heavily as he watched the wagon and Kitty disappear out of view.

"What do you suppose Miss Kitty wants with a boy's rifle," Jonas said drawling Matt's attention back towards him. At least he knew a few things the Marshal might find interesting, Jonas shook his head. "Boy's rifle, sugar candy things that might be for a youngster." Jonas said watching Matt's surprise cross his face.

****M&K****

Matt walked up to Doc's office it was late, and the town had done quite down for the night. Matt had all ready made three stripes through town checking locks and windows, but he still wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, even after checking on the girls twice tonight. He saw Doc's lamp glowing from his office window, and figured the crusty old doctor might be able to help him. Matt could see in the window that Doc was sitting at his desk as usual burning the coal oil as he read his medical journals, as he finished climbing the stairs.

Doc heard the foot steps on the stairs and opened the door before Matt had a chance to even knock. "Matt," Doc said moving away from the door so Matt could come in. "You don't look sick to me, what's the matter with you?" Doc said all ready figuring out what the problem was but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Can't sleep," Matt answered as he looked at Doc.

"Worried about Kitty," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache as he moved to sit back down at his desk.

"Partly, I still can't get it out of my head what Jonas said about the boy's rifle and sugar candy things that a youngster might want." Matt said as he sank down into the chair beside Doc's desk. "I mean I could understand the candy if the girls were going with her but they didn't." Matt pointed out the obvious fact.

"Well Kitty could be taking them out to her friends that have children, or even a friend of both of yours," Doc said.

"Doc," Matt state cast him a doubtful glance. "The only friends of Kitty's and mine that has kids that our boys is Jane Dalton who lives here in town and Bess Roniger and I know for a fact that both of their boys have rifles," Matt stated simply. "And I can't see Kitty taking a boy's rifle out to a little girl."

"No, I can't either," Doc agreed, knowing she didn't want either of her girls growing up learning how to shoot. "What do you think it is?"

"One or two things I can't bring myself to believe," Matt said, as Doc waited expectantly for Matt to continue. "Kitty either has a son that we don't know anything about before me." Matt said knowing it was haunting him.

"Can you see Kitty abandoning her child?"

"No," Matt answered honestly he couldn't see Kitty walking out on her child.

"Matt I'm sure there is an explanation to all of this but until she's ready to tell us we're just going to have to wait."

"I know but I'd feel a whole lot better if I knew where she was running off too at three in the morning and where she took off to this morning?"

"We both would, but if she needs us she knows where we'll be," Doc said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Matt answered knowing that didn't help ease his mind any. What if she had ran into trouble taking the wagon and she needed him but had no way of telling him? What if she had gotten hurt and she couldn't get to help? Those where only some of the thought haunting him tonight and nothing was going to ease his mind until he saw Kitty. Even Jane didn't know much other than Kitty was going out to help a couple of friends that needed some help.

****M&K****

The next four days went by with out a word from Kitty and Matt was getting cross and jumpy with everybody. It didn't help his nerves any to hear Chester jamming a potato on the coal oil can either. "Chester you're sure raising a holler with that potato," Matt said as he went over the new circulars that just came in from Pueblo.

"I just up set about Miss Kitty I guess," Chester mumbled.

"Why don't you take it out on a new reta or something," Matt said trying to keep him from jamming the potato on that can anymore.

"I don't feel like I'm up to braiding Mr. Dillon," Chester muttered sorrowfully, as he kept jamming the potato on the can's spout.

"Look jam, that thing on there for the last time will ya, you're giving me the willies," Matt cursed out shortly.

Chester done just as Matt had asked him to. "Mr. Dillon," Chester said moving from his perch at the end of the table. "I just can't feel you're content with what Miss Kitty's up to lately," Chester said pointedly.

_Chester you're straight to the point and no I'm not content with it but there nothing I can do about it either. _"Chester whatever Miss Kitty is up too, I'm content with the fact that it's a lot more her business then it is ours," Matt said. _Well so far it's not the law's business which I am grateful for but if she isn't back here soon the law can be damn until I find her, _Matt thought, hastily.

"Yeah I know that Mr. Dillon the only thing I was thinking' was…"

"Look I just don't want to hear anymore about it," Matt said firmly picking up the circulars once again to go through them. He was tired of hearing the speculations as to what Kitty was doing from Doc and Chester, Moss, and Jonas and half the male population of Dodge. In fact he was deadly tired of it. He didn't want to hear anymore about any of it, not from anybody, because his own mind was working over time in the speculation department.

****M&K****

Kitty drove the wagon into town she was aware of the stares her and Thad was getting as she headed towards the jail house. She wanted to see Matt. She needed to see Matt. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right, even though she knew it would never be all right again, at least not for Thad.

Matt stepped out of his office and started to cross the street, when he heard the wagon he looked in time to see Kitty with a little boy sitting beside her. He moved out in the street while she pulled up in front of the jail. "Hello Kitty," Matt said seeing with his own eyes that she was indeed fine and not hurt in anyway. He looked at the boy questionably but knew she must be ready to tell him something about this trip or else she wouldn't be in town.

"Hello Matt," Kitty said giving him a faint waned of a smile. "Matt this is Thad Ferrin. Thad this is Marshal Dillon," Kitty said.

"Well howdy," Matt said shaking Thad's hand.

"This is Tucker Ferrin's boy," Kitty said seeing the name register on Matt's face at knowing just who Tucker was.

"Oh," Matt said still looking for an explanation.

"Tucker Ferrin's dead, he was shot. We buried him this morning out at the Kelk farm." Kitty said, knowing Matt wouldn't ask too many question in front of Thad.

"And I saw too it he had a decent burial, marker and all." Thad said some what proud but remorseful as well. "My pa was an outlaw, I guess you knew that," Thad said after a moment.

"Yes I did son," Matt answered him shaking his head, as he kept waiting for Kitty to explain something to him.

"Most everyone knew but me," Thad said quietly.

Matt looked up at Kitty with more questions in his eyes, as he tried to search her for answers but her poker face was clearly in place and the emotions that were playing in her eyes, spoke of how she didn't want to talk about any of it in front of the boy.

"Um, Thad," Kitty said knowing she was going to have to tell Matt something. "Would you wait for me over there," Kitty said pointing a little bit a way from the wagon.

"You'll be coming," Thad asked turning to look at her before he moved.

"Right away," Kitty said, trying to keep her voice from quivering at just that little statement.

Matt helped Thad climb down before he walked away from the wagon looking around eagerly quietly; Kitty scooted down closer toward the end of the seat. "Kitty you said Tucker Ferrin was shot?" Matt said not wanting to waste a minute to talk about the man who was wanted for murder and robbery, while he didn't have to deal with his son over hearing.

"Yes he was," Kitty answered simply.

"Who did it," Matt asked seeing it in her eyes that she was the one that pulled the trigger because she had no other choice.

"I got some things I gotta tell ya Matt, but not right now," Kitty said her voice choking her as it cracked and broke under some of the emotion.

_Is he your son Kitty, is that what you were afraid to tell me, that you have a son. Did you think I would hold it against you having a son from a wanted man? Is that why you didn't tell me? _Matt couldn't help but wonder, as he looked at Kitty. Although he had to admit that Thad didn't look much older than Cole Dalton at eleven or maybe twelve. "Come on," Matt said as he helped her down off the wagon, knowing that before the day was over with Kitty would be telling him the full story because he wasn't going to let it go again.

Kitty stared at Thad as he looked around Dodge the most of it he could that was. "He's facing things like a man," Kitty said feeling her heart wrench for the boy.

"Yeah, Kitty you know he's still a pretty young boy, he's going to need a lot of help," Matt said giving her the silent offering her knew she would understand.

Kitty turned to look up at him and she knew what he was offering. "Yes I know it," Kitty said knowing that what Matt was offering to help her and Thad because he thought Thad was her boy.

"Kitty you know there was a pretty good reward out for Tucker Ferrin," Matt said knowing she wouldn't take the reward money for herself but she might take it for Thad.

"Matt I don't know anybody who'd be interested in that money," she said firmly before she turned and walked away from him to take Thad's hand and walk up the street.

Right now all Kitty wanted to do was see her girls and hold them tight and never let them go.

****M&K****

Kitty had Thad all settled into his room right across the hall from them. "Now if you need anything I'll be right across the hall," Kitty reminded Thad softly.

"Night Aunt Kitty," Thad said as Kitty covered him up before she left him to go to sleep.

Kitty let herself in their room, quietly. She saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, looking older and tired then she had ever seen him look. His hands dangled in between his legs as he stared at a spot on the floor, deep in thought, because he hadn't even looked up yet, to see her standing there. "Matt," Kitty said getting his attention, as she saw the weariness and questions cross his eyes as he sat there looking at her.

He wasn't going to push her, he told himself wouldn't push her, but he wanted to know about that boy across the hall. He wanted to know who that boy's mother was, desperately. He wanted to know why Kitty had shot Ferrin, he had so many other questions to ask her but he just pursed his lips together and stared at her.

Kitty saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was waiting on her explanation as to what was going on. He looked confused and lost and worried, in one simple look that it tore at her heart. "Matt about Tucker Ferrin," Kitty started as she moved over closer towards the bed, her skirts rustling as she moved over towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder as she looked down into his clear blue patient eyes.

"Kitty, I know I said I wouldn't press you but I have to know," Matt started out after a moment. He had to know the answer. "I've been thinking about it ever since you came back today," Matt burst out as he looked at her. "Maybe it's because of the girls I don't know…" he added hastily. "Is Thad you're son? Is that why you were afraid to tell me what was going on, because you have a son? Did you think I was going to hold it against you for having a son, from Tucker Ferrin? Is that why you didn't tell me," Matt rattled off as he looked at her.

Of all the things she expected him to ask her those weren't any of them. Her hand dropped from its perch on his shoulder. As she just stared at him. She couldn't say anything past the cotton that was rapidly filling her mouth. "Matt, I…I…" she managed to stammer out as she looked at him as she moved to sit down beside him on the bed. The fear and concern and desperation that flashed in his eye, tore at her.

"No," Kitty said grabbing his hand tightly in hers. "I can't say I would mind if he was but no, Thad is not my son." Kitty said squeezing his hand tight in his. "You got a right to know, I've known Thad since he was born. His mother used to work for me…with me," Kitty said. "Ellie, was her name, she didn't know about Tucker until after Thad was on the way. She left him and had Thad, but Tucker found her, he always did." Kitty said the scorn she felt for Tucker Ferrin etching every word.

"What happened to her Kitty," Matt asked softly.

"The last beating killed her. I promised Ellie a long tome ago Matt, I'd see to it that Tucker never got his hands on Thad. Ellie's friends sent Thad on to me." Kitty said squeezing his hand tight in hers. "When I got that letter from California, I knew and Jane and me came up with this idea. We figured with both of us living in the same town Tucker wouldn't know which one us had Thad to come after. But since Jane is still new in town sorta we thought it would be safer if she took the girls while I took Thad." Kitty said in a rush to explain.

"Jane as in Jane Dalton," Matt said looking at her with curious eyes.

"Well…um…you see honey, Jane, Ellie, and me, all used to worked together a long time ago, like before Abilene." Kitty said looking at him. "Jane knew Ellie and Thad same as me, and we both promised." Kitty explained.

"Well, it's over now and you're all safe now," Matt murmured into her hair as he hugged her tight against his chest. "Just promise me you won't do that again," Matt sighed out wearily.

Kitty couldn't help sigh with relief as she patted his chest. "I think I can promise that," Kitty swore softly.

****M&K****

Kitty laid in bed with Matt's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She could hear Julia sucking noisily on her thumb and Lydia restless shifting and Thad's light snoring. She could bring herself to get any sleep, Matt's questions were weighing heavy on her mind.

_Is he your son Kitty, is that why you were afraid to tell me, that you have a son. Did you think I would hold it against you having a son from Tucker Ferrin? Is that why you didn't tell me?_

No she didn't think Matt would have held it against her if Thad had been her son. Matt wasn't the type, but pain she saw in his eyes as he doubted her trust in him tore her into heart worse than any knife as it twisted. She gently and quietly crawled out from under Matt's arms and headed down the hall to Lydia's room. She wasn't surprised to find her daughter still wide awake.

"What's the matter can't sleep either," Kitty asked quietly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Mama is Thad my brother," Lydia said sitting up in the bed.

"No honey, he's not your brother," Kitty said brushing a curl back behind Lydia's ear. She didn't bother asking Lydia where she had come up with that question just brushing it off to be Lydia's ease dropping once more. "Maybe one day you'll have a little brother, but who knows," Kitty said watching her daughter relax again down in the bed.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Quest for Asa Janin, and a Christmas story and Quint Asper comes home highlighted somewhat. **_

_**On a personal note to Brady I kinda messed up on the last couple of chapters in my portrayal of Kitty but my mind thought something up and it worked faster than fingers and I forgot to add the explanation in. But somewhere in this chapter will be the explanation on Kitty's behavior for: A Man A Day and Miss Kitty. Sorry about that. **_

_**Chapter 35**_

Dodge had been under siege since the beginning of December, snow crowding in, surrounding the town on all sides. The wind, whispering thin and sharp edged as a newly honed razor, sought out every chink and break in the warped pine boards and probed everywhere with icy fingers, defying the efforts of potbellied stoves to keep even the smallest room warm. Bundled up to the eyes, the citizens of Dodge had stepped warily along slippery boardwalks, now and then casting their gaze skyward, hoping to see an end to the gray clouds of winter. It would be months before the fragrance of wild flowers covered the prairie and the soft chirping of the crickets and grasshoppers could be heard in the spring grass.

Matt was just going over the newest circulars like always when Chester walked in the office.

"Mr. Dillon I just saw that Silas Hawkins fella over at the Long Branch," Chester said looking at Matt.

Silas Hawkins wasn't notorious around these here parts, but he was wanted for robbery and murder in Pueblo. Matt had just gotten a circular on him not more then a week ago once the stage lines were up and running again.

Matt was just grabbing his hat and jacket off the peg by the door to venture over to the Long Branch to bring Hawkins's in. The sound of gun fire erupted on the cool air, sounding like cracks of thunder, in its burst. Matt hurried out of his office, just as he saw a horse and rider racing away from the Long Branch, after firing a couple shots in his direction, causing Matt to jump back into cover as he fired a couple of quick shots himself, only to miss his target.

Matt walked through the snow covered streets over to the Long Branch. His heart was pounding in his chest, as he moved as quickly as his long legs could manage. He breathed a sigh of relief quietly upon seeing Kitty pop her head up over to the corner of the bar. Matt did his customary sweep of the room as he walked in seeing Doc kneeling beside the body laying face down on the floor with a bullet hole in his back.

"Doc," Matt asked as he watched Doc slowly rise to his feet, shaking his head somberly. "All right a couple of you men get him over to Percy's would ya," Matt said firmly as he walked over towards the bar where Kitty and Doc where now standing. "Kitty what happened here," Matt asked.

"Well…" Kitty started off slowly. "Chester asked me to watch that Hawkins fella for until he got you. Jim just walked in here to get his usual order, when the Hawkins fella just got up from his table and shot him." Kitty said simply.

"I see," Matt said, pursing his lips together.

"Matt he didn't even call Ole Jim out, didn't even give him a chance to drawl." Kitty said still horrified over it.

"It wouldn't have done any good," Doc said speaking up. "He was unarmed." he added making Matt turn to look at him.

"Well it's too late to try and track him tonight; best get started in the morning." Matt said casually, as he unhooked his thumbs from his gun belt. "I'll see ya later," Matt said his mind all ready preparing for his trip.

Matt didn't know why Hawkins, had set out to shoot, Ole Jim for and he didn't care. On Jim's infrequent visits to Dodge for supplies and a jug, he'd paid in gold from his poke, a cantankerous and touchy old timer who talked to no one and studiously minded his own business. Hawkins had brought his fight to the wrong town, and that was when Hawkins's options of running started to run out.

****M&K****

Kitty sighed heavily as she looked out the living room window and stared at the snow. The ground was alabaster in a powdery splendor that sparkled and glistened in the early morning sun, to Kitty it was the most beautiful sight in the world. The pure white snow that filled the streets, and dusted the roof tops and buildings giving them a look of purity, for Kitty it was almost as cleansing as going to church, because there in the first morning light before the world awoke the ground covered in it's virgin white, was once again cleaned of the rugged harshness, with tranquility and peacefulness and untouched. There wasn't a hoof print, a wagon track or a foot print marking up the snow. It was just one solid sheet of glistening whiteness. Kitty sighed again there was nothing peaceful about this morning for her. Matt was leaving to find Silas Hawkins. She knew it would be a waste of breath to try and keep Matt from his current mission. She watched him as he led Buck down the street towards her, grabbing the heavy quilted blanket off the back of the lounge she hurried down out the front door.

****M&K****

Matt had saddled Buck and tied him to front porch, intent on telling Kitty goodbye before he left again. He had only taken three steps before he saw her coming towards him.

"You're going to freeze to death out here," Matt said softly looking at her as her breath made smoke clouds in front of them.

"So are you," Kitty teased back. "You could wait until warmer weather," Kitty said lightly, knowing it was a waste of breath.

"You know better than that," Matt said looking at her with a teasing light in his eyes.

"I know," Kitty said pulling the quilt tighter around her shoulders. "But Matt… couldn't you wait until after Christmas at least," Kitty asked softly. "After all it will be Julia's first Christmas," Kitty said looking at him.

"I'd only lose his trail, but I'll be home for Christmas," Matt swore softly, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close against his chest. Matt kissed Kitty passionately and she returned the kiss pouring everything she ever felt for the man in to the tiny moment.

Matt broke the kiss and stared down at her big blue eyes. "I'll be home for Christmas, give the girls a kiss for me," he added as he swung around, and untied Buck's reins then he stepped into his saddle on the stud's back. "I'll see you in a couple of days," Matt said.

"Be careful Matt," Kitty said hugging the blanket tighter around her as she watched him mount.

Matt waved a hand in a final farewell as he reined Buck toward outskirts of town. Kitty stood there on the porch watching until Matt was nothing more than a black dot on the horizon.

****M&K****

Winter was cracking down hard on him, as he loped across the frozen prairie, south east of Dodge, following the tracks of Silas Hawkins. His face was grim set, as he ventured onward.

At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary, just open prairie and to the north the bare branches of scattered cottonwoods and willows growing along the creek bank. Snow hugged the sheltered slopes like white crests of waves. The air around him was sharp, each breath he took filled his lungs like shattered shards of frosted glass. Matt pulled the fleece collar of his sheepskin coat up around his ears, his breath smoking in the cold air.

Matt lived by his own code, the western code of a lawman and gun fighter, and Hawkins had broken that code with his lower and more cowardly approach of shooting an unarmed man in the back. Matt knew he had the element of surprise working in his favor because Hawkins was starting to slip up on the trail, unaware that Matt was still riding on his back trail and drawling closer.

Matt scanned the rugged country ahead of him. Matt headed into the shallow draw between a pair of low humpbacked rises, their crest covered with snow. A cold wind was blowing steadily from the north and the sky was cloudy, a few stretches of pale blue showed here and there.

Matt had been hunting him for days, it had taken Matt nearly three days to locate Silas Hawkins, trail. Hawkins tracks scared the freshly white snow covering as they stretched towards the horizon, leading Matt up towards the North fork of Buckner Creek. Matt followed the trail to the small quaint ranch house of an older couple that Matt, had seen upon occasion in Dodge. Hawkins, had stolen and robbed, and murder the older couple, while they slept in their beds. Matt knew this for fact because he'd buried them both.

Matt knew from the information he had gathered, that Hawkins' was riding and working with Luke Warner, a back shooting killer who was crazy in the head and maybe worse then Hawkins. Then there was Cord McNally, he probably wasn't as bad as Hawkins or Warner, but he surely wasn't any Sunday school teacher either. He was wanted for armed robbery of a merchant and for holding up a stagecoach. He'd shot and wounded a guard during his last robbery.

Ahead of Matt, tracks scared the white snow to the top of the rise, and then disappeared from sight. He knew exactly where Hawkins was since he'd traveled this vast lonely country a time or two before.

Hell lay over the next rise. Yet the quiet peaceful land that rolled away on all sides around Matt would seem to give lie to that statement. The icy rain hammered and pelted down on the tall lawman's hat and shoulders. The icy rain was relentless, steel needles slanting from the sky that looked like sheets of curling glass spurred on by a gusting north wind. It was a day when no honest man would venture out unless driven by need or by duty.

On the other side of the rise a knoll too shallow to be called a hill and the ground sloped away gently for hundreds of yards or so to a narrow stream that flowed towards the Buckner Creek to the west. There were cottonwoods and willows growing on both banks. A man could find shelter of a sort under the trees, and nestled in the rocks. Matt tested the air he smelled coffee boiling and the smelled the tang of frying bacon.

His hungry stomach all of a sudden growling, Matt stood beside Buck in a knee deep snow, as he considered his options and the risks involved, reaching in his saddle bags for a piece of jerky to chomp on while he made up his mind on which risk to take. He had a few options and none of them amounted to much. A man made cautious by the nature of his job. He always took the risks with his job in stride. He'd always taken more risks out on the trail especially when he was alone. He wasn't sure why he had taken those risks before, but he reckoned because he didn't have anything worth fighting for. Now he had everything to look forward too, too much to take the risks he used to. He had lived this long by not charging headlong into trouble.

Matt allowed himself a twinge of regret of not asking Chester or even John to come along with him, but what was done was done and there would be no use trying to rethink it. Besides with it being this close to Christmas and Magus coming back to Dodge again this year Chester needed to be in town and John needed to be with his family. He was alone and it was what he had to do. He had to do it, there was no other choice.

There was the old tension in Matt's belly that coiled tighter then a spring inside him waiting for the coming showdown with Hawkins. There was no doubt in Matt's mind that his attempt to arrest Hawkins wouldn't end in a gunfight but there was always hope. But violent men spoke only the language of violence and there would be no reasoning with them. The odds were three to one that Matt knew of, there could even be more of them for all he knew, and he knew for a fact that men that rode with Warner was all good with their colts and Winchesters and top notch gunfighters.

The wind dropped to a thin whisper, as if the silent winter morning was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. The sky was clouding over more and Matt reckon a blizzard was coming their way, he could almost feel it tapping on his shoulder like the gray ghost, straggling the line of cottonwoods. Feeling the sudden alertness in Matt, Buck's prancing hooves kicked up brief spurts of snow, gray v's of steaming breath jetted from dilated nostrils. The air was so icy cold it passed across the tongue like broken glass.

He's options were thin, mighty thin and did little to reassure a man. But he knew he had to chose one of them and soon. The flat prairie around the creek offered no chance of concealment. If he tried to ride up on the camp he would be seen from a far distance and could be shot out of the saddle by rifle easily enough. If he swung wide around the rise, they would more then likely break camp before he got into position to arrest them. Another way he could walk over the crest and cover the hundred yards to the creek as quickly as his long legs would carry him through the drifts and hope to be in position of rifle range before the ball opened. Another was to mount up and charge hell for leather down the slope, knowing his rangy buckskin could cover the distance in a few seconds in good conditions. But not snow covered ones; he would be a sitting duck. His mind made up, Matt pulled his colt from its holster, loading the sixth bullet before replacing it in its sheath. He pulled his rife from its boot chalking a bullet into the chamber.

Matt's long stride took him slowly to the top of the rise; then very aware of his own hammering heartbeat. Warner and Hawkins were squatting by the fire, and McNally was over by the horses, all of this was seen in an instant as he slid down towards the stream. Matt ducked his big body behind an out cropping of jagged rocks. He had made it down the slope undetected.

Matt moved out of his covering to get into rifle range. Warner saw him first, and climbed slowly to his feet, his hand close to his holstered six-gun. Hawkins catching Warner's sudden tenseness glanced over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide and he stiffened in surprise, then rose too. Neither man made any attempt to draw.

The trio made a sorry looking bunch of spoilers, seedy and ragged and down at the heel all of them shiftless and work shy. They watched Matt walk towards them their narrowed eyes were wary and cunning like those of a deadly coiled rattler waiting for a chance to strike.

"Who the hell are you?" Warner called out.

"Name's Dillon, United States Marshal out of Dodge," Matt said firmly. "I'm here to arrest you all," Matt's voice was flat and cold as he spoke.

"There's no way you can get us all Dillon," Warner shouted.

"No, but I can at least get a bullet into two of you before I go down," Matt threaten, as the hairs on the back of his neck began to stick up.

In the space of a few seconds hell broke loose. Matt watched McNally moved over towards his comrades, giving Warner and Hawkins a chance to go for their guns, which had Matt spinning around towards them and firing two shots. Warner fell backwards into the snow as Hawkins fell forward into the snow managing to get off a shot into thin air. McNally chose to drawl on Matt, causing Matt to fire another shot straight into the youth's belly, before he fell backwards into the snow twitching as the life drained out of him.

****M&K****

He needed to keep moving. He needed to get back to Dodge to the girls to Kitty. He didn't even think he could take one step forward. He wasn't going to make it back to Dodge tonight.

****M&K****

The wind blew against the windows, in a decrescendo that gave it the music howling. The ground was alabaster in a powdery splendor. The sky was darkening as the snow fell in dancing flurries. Front Street was the quietest she had ever seen it, as she watched for him. It wasn't even noon yet but it looked as if later than that. She loved the winter; it gave her more time to spend with Matt and the girls. The flames flickered and danced in the hearth, casting the room in soft orange glow.

Kitty stood there watching the flames dance in the reflection of the window as she stared out into the bleakness that was winter. She moved over towards the pot of coffee and fixed her a cup as she sat down in her chair to read the paper as she waited for two impatient girls to wake up. Lydia was starting to get restless being cooped up in the house for most of the day, and it was starting to rub off on Julia who was getting crankier as the days progressed. And she was running out of ideas to occupy their time.

****M&K****

The wind howled and bit at his face, he pulled hit hat lower and pulled up the collar of his jacket holding it tight together. He could barely see as the flurry of snowflakes dance and sway as the bitter wind swirled them around in front of him. He froze clear through to the bone, and his knee was starting to protest the being cramped in the saddle for so long. He was looking forward to a nice warm bed, hot meal, and a steaming cup of coffee. Four days out in this storm was enough for any man to handle, but if he hadn't Hawkins's camp, yesterday evening he would still be out looking for him. That was the only good thing Matt Dillon could think of that snow was good for, tracking.

He was tired he hadn't stopped to rest for three days, he just kept riding. His leg was throbbing unmercifully as he rode. His whole body was throbbing with pain as the icy coldness sliced through him freezing him to the bone and causing his body to stiffen even more. Matt was feeling like something the hounds had dragged in, chewed up, and then spit up from sitting in the saddle so long. He gritted his teeth and he managed somehow to slide down off of the saddle, jarring his leg and shooting a pain clear up into his back. He kept a good hold on Buck's reins, he knew that if he let go of Buck's reins, he'd probably collapse right there in the snow, and lie right there and die from the pain and cold.

Matt could just imagining some sod buster of a hundred years in the future turning up his rust encrusted Colts with a plow. After closer examination they might dig up his badge and maybe even a few shards of his bones and his gold coins. He pictured big wagon loads full of curious town folks riding out to the farm to see the grave and relics of a real old-time U.S. Marshal.

He realized he was in as much or more danger now then he'd been when he was facing Hawkins, Warner and McNally. He needed to get up and get moving but it wasn't going to be right then. It wasn't going to be tonight. Pain no longer tormented him, or the hunger. Despite the strength of his will to continue on he fell into the snow, and his eyes closed, and holding the reins tight in his hands. Matt's last coherent thought before he passed out were his of his angel of mercy.

She was stood there leaning over him, her hair streaming red fire sweeping down and around her back. She was a goddess, a Circe emerging through the misty fog. Her eyes beckoned him, sultry and sweet. Her hair had streamed in a burst of fire around the slender beauty of her form. Her lips had formed to issue whispers of some distant fog, he heard her call his name. That rich husky honey sweet voice, he fought the pain that seared through him fought the exhaustion. So much blood was draining from him now it was making him weak. But still, he hadn't been able to fight the dizziness that clouded over him. Death had not seemed so horrible until he heard her voice.

Matt opened his eyes; he was colder and stiff. He looked around the best he could and saw he still held Buck's reins tightly. Matt gritted his teeth against the pain of his body protesting the movement and sat up. He stiffly rolled over; then he got to his knees and started pulling himself up his saddle. By the time he stood erect he was so exhausted, he barely had the strength to continue the trip to the seat of his saddle. The age old practiced move he had developed to ease the throbbing in his knee wasn't going to work.

Once he was there, he urged the stallion to walk letting his leg hang down out of the stirrup. He wasn't real sure where he was headed. Even in the year 1877 almost 1878 he silently added, settlers cabins were still few and far in between, only the telegraph poles that marched alongside the railway line broke the monotony of the landscape. But there were no telegraph poles to focus his hazy eyes on. He knew if he stayed where he was he was sure a goner! Matt let the buckskin have his head while he dozed.

****M&K****

Kitty walked out of the office, having just settled Julia down for a nap upstairs with Lydia playing with her dolls once again, over to the corner of the bar, drumming her fingernails on it lightly as she stared at the doors. She hoped that the next man to stand in between them was going to be her cowboy. He had been gone longer then a couple of days, like he said would be. He had been gone five days, still no sign of him. A burst of chilling wind made the door slam back against the railing. Kitty looked up eagerly hoping it would be Matt but it wasn't it was Doc making his way slowly over towards her.

"Kitty, Sam, give me a shot of rye," Doc greeted shivering a little as he leaned up against the bar. It was cold out there tonight, worse then he could ever remember. He could swear that the temperature had dropped ten degrees since decided to venture out of his office. The boardwalks were getting slicker with the pelting icy rain that starting to fall.

"Where is our overgrown civil servant?" Doc asked trying hard to perk up her spirits.

"He's not here," Kitty said shaking her head.

"Hasn't made it back yet huh," Doc said tugging at his ear as he looked at her.

"No, not yet," Kitty said timidly as a gust of wind blew in signaling some one coming in or leaving, making Kitty look towards the doors once more. She sighed heavily as she turned her attention back to Doc. "He said he would be back for Christmas, but it doesn't look like he's going to make it." Kitty sighed regrettably. This would be the first Christmas they hadn't spent together. There had been a few close calls but Matt always made it back in plenty of time but it didn't look like he was going to be able to make it this year.

"Well you know Matt, if he thinks he's getting close he's not going to stop, till he catches him." Doc mumbled as he took a drink of his whiskey letting the fiery liquid warm his bones.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed, knowing full well that Matt wouldn't stop unless he absolutely had too. But she couldn't help but fretting over him.

****M&K****

The days drew closer to Christmas, Kitty was starting to get a little worried, there still was no sign of Matt. She was dressed in one of her flannel nightgowns and sat down in front of her vanity. She brushed her hair, curling her toes beneath her and sat waiting. He was out there somewhere, warming his own meal, brewing dark rich coffee. She tried to tell herself that he'd be back as soon as he found his man brought him back. The fear of uneasiness was still there as if something bad was going to happen. A shiver of apprehension ran through Kitty and she stood abruptly, feeling a sudden chill fill the room.

The night drew on, she watch the flame in the lamp burn lower and lower. She kept thinking about Matt, as she had every time he was out on the trail. She ran her fingers over the bed where he usually lay, and she was swept through with a curious shivering. There was something wrong she just knew it. She couldn't explain it but she felt it clear in the bottom of her heart. She snuggled into his pillow hugging it tight against her, burrowing her nose into his scent and closed her eyes.

****M&K****

The first evening after Matt had been gone for almost a week, Kitty kept gazing over the doors of the Long Branch hopefully and watchful. Kitty was on edge more and more every day and it was starting to show. Kitty couldn't do anything about the worrying and the gripping fear that hung on like a viper.

Kitty didn't mind the days and evenings because of work and kids kept her mind busy. She hated the nights. There was no way to avoid lying there and wondering if Matt was all right. At night when she couldn't help but feel the anguish longing deep inside and wishing that time could speed up somehow, so Matt could be home. She had even went so far as to letting the girls sleep in bed with her.

She sat at one of the tables in the back when Doc shuffled over towards her. "Doc," Kitty greeted distractedly. Doc pulled out the chair beside her and sat down. "How about a drink," Kitty asked giving him a week smile.

"No, not right now," Doc said shaking his head. "Something wrong Kitty?" He asked softly. He knew that Kitty was worried. It wasn't something new to either of them. She had often worried about Matt's safety out on the trail, and Matt had worried and still did, about hers and the girls here in town.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired." Kitty said softly. "Doc you know he's going to go after Hawkins until he finds him."

"I know that Kitty, but there is nothing we can do about it." Doc said. "Kitty you need to stop fretting over it," Doc said giving Kitty's hand a reassuring pat. "He'll be fine." Doc said comfortingly. He wanted to reassure Kitty but he was starting to get a little worried himself about Matt. A body could only take so much coldness before it started to cause problems.

"I can't Doc; he's floating around out there in this weather, looking for a needle in a hay stack." Kitty said looking. "I couldn't live without him, Doc. You know that," she admitted. Those words were truest she had ever spoken in her life. Oh she would live for the girls sakes but it would only be half a life.

"I know that," Doc said patting her hand again, as they waited, wondering if Matt would return. He affirmed his statement with a definitive nod. "Matt can take care of himself; all we can do is wait like always."

Matt had told her once that she had character and an uncanny tolerance for people. He also said she had a lot of perseverance and patience too, although patience seemed to be her strongest virtue at times. She had wanted to laugh that. Patience may seem like her greatest virtue but she really wasn't a patient person. There were times she felt like pulling out her hair and screaming her throat hoarse, at the thought of having to wait. Sometimes it felt like she was constantly waiting on Matt Dillon. Maybe she was but there wasn't a day or a moment one that she would change for anything. She wanted him so badly; she loved him. Loving was worse than the pain of hunger; it was worse than the fear of poverty. It was more painful than anything she had ever known.

****M&K****

She hugged her wrap tight around her shoulders, as the cold harsh wind whistled and raged against the windows, begging for entry as it searched for every little nook and cranny to creep into.

She stared out the window, staring at the mucky mess of Front Street, from the countless wagons, buckboards, carts, and hoof prints of today's travels. They looked like rugged and twisted cuts upon the earth breaking and tearing away the purity of only this morning. There hadn't been much to do this evening with the threatening of another storm fast approaching; she had retired early. She even took Julia and Lydia out in the back yard to play in the snow for a while until their noses were glowing red from the cold. She hoped that Matt had been able to find shelter in this storm. She hoped he was on his way back safe and sound. He was safe and on his way back, she told herself repeatedly, she could not convince herself, no matter how many times she repeated it to the girls. Reaching out a hand she turned up the lamp on the table causing to illuminate the room into brightness.

****M&K****

Finally he could see the glowing of the lamp on the second floor window. His lantern guiding him home once again. He stopped just at the top of the little knoll, looking out. The pale moonlight streamed over the roof tops causing the snow to sparkle and shine and glisten in the falling snow. The whiteness of the snow and graying of the clouds huddling overhead blended together making night look almost like the light of day.

****M&K****

The hissing fire crackled and popped as the flames flickered against the hearth spreading the orange glow though out the room. A chill crept in around and rushed up her spine, and the uneasiness she had been feeling grew stronger, like a ghost walking upon the earth, a phoenix rising out of the mist of the ashes of snow. She reached over the quilt feeling the two little forms sleeping down underneath the down blankets she relaxed snuggling back down into the blankets.

The smell and taste was strong an intense yet seducing assault to the senses. The smoke, the pine, the smell of earth and lavender and vanilla and peppermint and a multitude of other pungent odors filled the room. It was a blend of spectacular mix of Matt and herself making sleep a little easier tonight.

****M&K****

Silence reigned all around him, from time to time a hushed murmur on the wind sounded like his name being called in the far distance. He sat there in the saddled washing in the relief to know he was so close to home and his girls, as he stared out into the bleakness of the snow storm. Where hours before it had been clear and inviting asking you to come out and play in the snow. Now the clouds rolled in obscuring the sky and tossed down bucketfuls of the powdery flakes obscuring her vision, making the faint outlines of the landscape against the dark sky look eerie and twisted like something out of a horror story.

Matt watched as the curling tendrils of smoke blended with the swirls of snowflakes dancing on the wind currents as they fell forever downward, to cover up the ugly harshness once more in its blanket of purity. The wind blended and created swirling silhouettes of smoke and snow that seemed almost alive.

The further and longer he starred the more intricate and lifelike the swirling figures became. A couple dancing, intermingling with the tendrils of twisting snowflakes that rose from the ground and the deeper snow drifts, remaining there only for a hint of a second before they were dissolved by the heavy breeze and another waft in its place. When he looked next into the swirling mist three more solid forms seemed to have emerged. Three faces. Three of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen in his life.

****M&K****

The shadowy figured emerged the hazy foggy whiteness, riding straight towards the stables trailing a horse behind him. The horses had the powerful shoulders and massively heavy necks, long hardy muscled legs that tramped through the freshly fallen snow making their marks scaring the earth as they marched stiffly onward. The leader of the horses, his head was hanging low against the curling winds and swirling snow, the dark blackness of its mane and tail was dotted and spotted with white as was its body giving no identification to color. The other looked as white as a freshly cleaned linen sheet. The rider was a big man wide shouldered slumped low in the saddle, before they disappeared.

****M&K****

She was not a superstitious person, she didn't believe in ghost or supernatural happenings and this wasn't the time to start believing in them. A face appeared in the billowing smoke. It was the same face...Matt's face. Wasps of smoke and snow billowed around him, like a coving blanket.

Suddenly she heard the echoes of her name in the wind; out of the darkness she saw the figure again. She couldn't make out his face but she knew with startling clarity whose face it was. Matt's with the lean hard boned face, with a rugged toughness about it, a sense of pride and stubbornness, hard and dangerous. Hauntingly blue eyes, eyes as blue and as dark as the night sky. She knew those eyes, that voice, that body… Matt.

She watched as he slumped down in the saddle before falling face down in the snow that covering his lifeless form quickly and rapidly burring him in the cold wetness of the icy blanket of white.

"Matt!" She screamed as she ran through the desolate whiteness, the wind tugged at her skirts, pulling her farther and farther away from him.

She screamed and ran harder stumbling and falling as she tried to get to the long figure, she was sure was Matt. She ran until her heart was thundering madly in her ears, her lungs burning from the razor sharpness of the chilling air. Her legs were in agony as she waded through the deep snow trying with all her might to lift them against the heavy weight if her sopping skirts and the weight of the hampering snow. She ran until she felt her insides were bursting, and she couldn't take another step, still she kept running trying in vain to reach him.

The fire had died down to a few small flames that licked hopefully at the last, spent piece of wood. Kitty woke up drenched in sweat, shaking convulsively. She was alone, in a cold terror, Matt wasn't back. She sat straight up and swallowed hard. She looked over at the girls noticing she hadn't disturbed their sleep.

It was a night mare, nothing but a nightmare. A reaction, she had reasoned within herself, which was instinctual. After all she was missing him, and she was worrying about him more this trip, because of the weather. She thought about him often enough, while he gone. That shadowy figure was too real… to life like. The she felt the pain all the way to her soul. Something felt hollow and empty inside her. Something had happen to him, she just knew it. She felt it with every beat of her heart. Her heart was beating strongly, pressing a palm against it. She bit her lip, aware that tears threatened to spill from them. The fear of uncertainty came rushing as the bile build up in her throat at the thought. For the longest time Kitty laid awake, listening, staring watchfully out into blotchy swirls of snow and wind until she couldn't hold her eyes open a second longer.

****M&K****

Front Street was dead when he rode in. He wanted to see Kitty and the girls but before he could do that he had to check on a few things and hide one thing in particular. Matt put Buck in his stall rubbing him down with straw before he walked over to the next stall and did the same thing. He had been mad five days ago when he reached Hayes instead of Dodge, after getting twisted around during the storm. Yet he also thought it might have been a blessing in disguise too. The weather had been so bad the first night that Matt had stayed put rather than risking riding out in the storm again and miss his true destination. Yet he had used his time in Hayes wisely. He couldn't wait to see the girl's faces in the morning….

Matt walked over to the jail in the wee hours of the morning. The jail was warm; Chester was asleep on the cot in the office with Ed sleeping on the cot beside him. Matt checked the holding cells, which were full of some of the local drunks that didn't have a decent shelter to ward off the storm in. He added a few more logs to the fire, before grabbed his saddle bags and headed on down the boardwalk checking windows and locks before he walked towards home.

****M&K****

Matt walked in the house quietly so as not to disturb the three sleeping beauties that laid with in. He stroked the fire in the living room, noticing the ridiculous looking Christmas tree standing in the corner. He could tell it had Kitty's fine touches with a few sticky fingers helping out too. It didn't look anything like the tree in the Long Branch that was for sure. But then it was their tree. He looked at it seeing two different colored knitted booties hanging on the tree along with a little wooden toy gun, and horses painted the color of Buck and Lady. There was even a little tied up bundle of cloth that looked like Doc's bandages miniaturized, and some braided rope out of ribbons. Yeah it was a silly looking tree he mused, as he knelt down in front of the tree noticing the presents that were already under there as he dug a few more out of his saddle bags and sat them there.

****M&K****

Matt laid stretched out on the bed on his side. One big hand propping his head up while the other was constantly running over the quilt and his three loves. It was these rare moments like this he was coming to cherish and love more than anything else. He had always been a thoughtful man to begin with always thinking or brooding over something as Kitty put it. But those moments were growing fewer and farther in between here lately. He usually found himself thinking more and more out on the trail but this time he was too busy trying to keep from freezing to death to think about other things. So he was using this time to think.

He still couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the last eight years and nine months. If someone would have told him nine years ago, he'd still be the marshal of Dodge and married with two little girls, he would have laughed at them. Yet here he was eight years later still alive and still the acting marshal of Ford County with a beautiful wife and two perfect daughters. Although Kitty and Lydia could still be a trial on his patience some days, he wouldn't change one thing about his life. He looked down at Julia, and he couldn't believe the difference between her and Lydia. He still couldn't believe how much she had grown in the past nine months either.

Little Julia with her ginger complexion and soft ginger curls and deep blue eyes almost black in color when she was cranky was a true blessing that he was always going to be grateful for. He still couldn't believe after everything she was here and alive and very healthy. Nine months ago he wouldn't have thought it was possible. Yes Julia was a perfect miracle considering her birth. He had noticed though over the last few months Julia had Kitty's temper. While Julia may have taken after him in her looks she somewhat acted like Kitty in more ways, but then it was still too early to tell too.

Matt smiled as he brushed a small curl away from her small cheek. She looked so peacefully contented to be nestled in between her mother and big sister. Matt bit his lip to keep from chuckling out loud. He knew the most likely reason for Julia to be sleeping in their bed, Julia was an early riser like him a fact that disgusted Kitty to no anvil. There had been many of mornings when he had gotten up for work and Julia would be cooing softly in her crib and as the months progressed she'd be sitting up in the crib looking at him. Yet all it would take was Kitty getting up and picking her up and putting her back in bed with her for a couple more hours and Julia would go back to sleep smiling. She was a wonder though.

He looked over at Kitty, thanking his lucky stars once again that she was still with him. Doc had let it slip a few months ago that it had been a touch and go situation during the birth. But Kitty had beaten those odds and was still here with him along with two perfect little girls. He drew in a deep breath as he looked over her relaxed stated face. She was still just as breathtakingly beautiful as she had been the first day he saw her in Delmonico's. Her once fiery dark red hair might have grown a couple shades lighter with age, and there might be a few lines on her face that wasn't there before and she wasn't nearly as tiny as she once been but she was still tiny to him. Yet she could still take his breath away with just a look and a twinkle in her eye and her smile he wanted to melt into it sometimes. But it was her eyes that spoke to him more than words ever could.

Then there was Lydia, his prized jewel. Oh he loved Julia just as much as he loved Lydia but Lydia was special. Lydia was his first born and his biggest challenge; he never knew what she was going to do next, which proved to be rewarding as it was aggravating. There were times he loved her to death and other times he was ready to throttle her to death and generally for the same reason. He had to smile at that thought. She was definitely her mother's daughter at times and his daughter ninety nine percent of the time. Sometimes she was careless and thoughtless and other times thoughtful and cautious. But either way she observed way too much provided some valuable information from sneaking around town. And that was what had him so baffled at times because Lydia didn't sneak around town. He still didn't know whether to be proud of her ease dropping or not at times. After all she had saved the bank twice from being robbed from ease dropping where she shouldn't have been. It was almost the same thing with her fighting. Granted Herman Coleman probably deserved the two black eyes and had it coming to him the little twit but…He was proud of Lydia standing up for herself, but he really couldn't condone her fighting either. Yet there was one thing he hoped would always stay the same, the fact that she hated boys in general now. He hoped it lasted until he was either to gray headed to care or dead but he knew it wouldn't…. He looked down at her sweet face and saw her red hair had grown a shade darker but it was still a mass of curls that gave them all fits. He just wished she could stay this little all the time… dang time anyways.

Standing up Matt smiled down at them one last time before walking out of the room. He stood there in the living room for a moment, and he couldn't help but wonder what their reaction was going to be finding out he was home for Christmas like he promised.

****M&K****

Matt stood in front of the stove turning the hot cake in the skillet as he took a sip of his coffee. He heard the shuffling around in his bed room and hallway and knew they were awake. A smile curled to his lips as he waited. He turned and looked at the table, well it wasn't a fancy feast of a breakfast or even like one of Kitty's dinners but he was proud of his work this morning.

****M&K****

Kitty walked out into the hall with Julia on her hip and Lydia in front of her, the smell of bacon and coffee waffled under her nose confusing her for a moment. She pulled Lydia behind her as she walked cautiously towards the kitchen. She stopped just out side the kitchen and put Julia on the floor and motioned for Lydia to stay put as she dug the colt out of the drawl of the high five. She moved slowly down in the shadows trying to catch sight of who was in her kitchen. She froze when she could see the broad shoulder man with narrow hips standing in front of the stove. "Matthew Dillon, you scared the daylights out of me." Kitty said sternly laying the colt on the table.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Matt said turning to look at her holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"If I hadn't recognized you I could have shot you." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Honey, hopefully you know me by now." Matt teased as he handed her the cup of coffee.

"Do you know how close I came to pulling the trigger on this hear thing." she said pointing to the gun.

"Sorry, honey," he said with a twinkle in his eyes bent his head to kiss her. "Now stop being a grouch and drink your coffee," he teased picking up the colt and moving towards the door way. Kitty took a sip her coffee hearing a shuffle and a loud ouch coming from Matt.

"Dagnabbit it Lydia," Matt thundered loudly coming back in the kitchen with Julia on his hip and Lydia behind him.

"I'm sorry Daddy I didn't know it was you," Lydia stated firmly and stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Matt said putting Julia in her chair.

"What happened," Kitty asked curiously.

"She laid a trap, with the help of Julia," Matt said shaking his head. "Little devil waited till I bent down to get Julia, knocked me off balance sending my knee into Julie's horse, and her kicking the day lights out of me," Matt grumbled.

"Lydia," Kitty said sternly trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Well it's his fault, he teaches me to shoot I would have had to kick him." Lydia said stubbornly jutting out her chin.

"Now listen here young lady," Matt said looking at Lydia. "We've been over you learning to shoot and it's not going to happen," Matt said firmly.

"Mama knows how," Lydia said cocking her head to one side as she gave him a little smirk of a smile.

"Well when you get married your husband can teach you," Matt said staring hard at his daughter.

"Can you two stop butting your stubborn head's together long enough to enjoy Christmas," Kitty said sternly breaking the glaring war between them.

"Sorry Mama, but he started it," Lydia protested. "I was just defending myself and Julia," Lydia retorted.

Matt turned back to the stove and started fixing the plates, which Lydia was right there ready to hand out. After giving Kitty and Julia theirs Matt fixed the last two plates while Lydia sat his coffee down at his spot. She was smiling brightly at the plate of food in front of her as Matt took his seat. Kitty shook her head looking at Lydia's and Matt's plates, granted Lydia's was half the size of Matt's but it was still more than a little girl would eat…or at least should eat. She watched them both dig into their plates, it still amazed her that Lydia wasn't as big as a cow with the way she ate half the time.

****M&K****

After breakfast was all cleaned up and put away Matt amused the girls so Kitty could get started on the dinner. It was close to three o'clock when they all heard the stomping of feet on the front porch. "Kitty," Doc called out opening the door.

"Pappy," Lydia cried out running towards the door to see Doc and Chester standing there. "Chester," Lydia said barely giving the two time to get there coats off before she pulled them into the living room.

"Merry Christmas Doc, Chester," Matt said all smiles as he stood completely doubled over letting Julia use his fingers to walk across the floor. He quickly swept Julia up off the floor and stood up.

"Merry Christmas Matt, Julia," Doc said walking over to pinch Julia's cheek.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Dillon," Chester said.

They settled down into an easy chatter while they celebrated Christmas together like one big happy family. When it was time to open present Matt had the girls holding off for a few minutes as he snuck out of the house.

"Now where did he go," Kitty demanded hand on her hip staring down at the girls waiting patiently on the floor to open their presents.

"Matt said he had to step outside for a few minutes," Doc said pointing a finger at Lydia's small back.

"Oh," Kitty said catching the meaning clear.

Matt stomped his boots off on the front porch, before he walked inside. "We ready," Matt asked hanging his coat up.

"Yep," Kitty said holding her hand up ready to catch Julia if she started to fall backwards from where she was standing holding on to the couch. Matt walked over towards the couch just as Julia started walking along the couch towards him. Reaching a tiny hand out to grab his pants leg and hold on.

"All right Lydia," Matt said bending over to scoop Julia up.

Lydia scrambled towards the tree as she hurried to grab the gift that she had made for Pappy, Chester, Mama, and Daddy and Julia, handing them to each of them in turn. She stood there waiting patiently for Doc to open his.

Doc looked at her as he carefully unwrapped his rather large gift opening it up he found plenty of bandages and thread and a shiny new needle.

"Just in case you run out patching Daddy and me up," Lydia said smiling, causing everybody to chuckle.

"It's very sweet of you honey," Doc said hugging her tight to his side and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"All right Chester open yours," Lydia said excitedly rushing over towards him.

Chester opened his present to find two new string ties and a rope. "Thank you Miss Lydia," Chester said.

"Well you're other rope was getting worn out and you promised to teach me those cowboy handcuffs," Lydia said kissing his cheek. "And you're always borrowing Daddy's ties," Lydia explained as Chester gave her a small timid hug.

"I'll teach you how to do those handcuffs, and a few more tricks," Chester promised with a smile, before she bounded over to the couch bouncing in between Kitty and Matt.

"No Julia, you're not supposed to eat it silly," Lydia said showing Julia how to tear the paper off. Kitty and Matt, Chester and Doc all watched curiously as Lydia reveled, a corn husk doll for Julia. "See now you have your own doll," Lydia said smiling as Julia bought it to her mouth. "Silly," Lydia said digging in the paper for the gum drop. "Chew on this silly," Lydia said giving Julia the rather large slice of gum drop.

Kitty opened hers when Lydia turned to look at her. Only to let her mouth hang open at the gift in her hand. "Oh, Lydia," Kitty said pulling out the pearl earbobs. "There beautiful," Kitty added looking at them.

"Come on Daddy," Lydia said eagerly.

"What is it," Matt asked shaking it looking at her.

"Open it Daddy," Lydia protested.

Matt chuckled as he opened his gift only to stop dead staring at it. Lying there in the brown paper was a little braid of hair tied with a blue ribbon lying on a new pocket knife. Matt looked up at Kitty who looked at him curiously as he held up the braided lock of hair and knife.

"Since you're gone a lot and we can't always go with you," Lydia said wringing her hands in her lap, feeling everyone's eyes staring at her. "Well when Aunt Jane cut our hair, I took a lock of Mama's, mine and Julia's and braided it together with Chester's help that way we can always go with you," Lydia sighed out looking at her parents worriedly.

Matt grabbed her and hugged her tight kissing the top of her head. Deciding to leave the other question for later when they were alone. He sat there watching her hand Doc and Chester their last presents from him and Kitty. He wondered what Kitty had ordered for Doc, but he knew Chester got a new knife since last Christmas he had given his knife to Magnus. He wasn't shocked to see a new stethoscope lying in the small wooden box for Doc though.

"Lydia, honey, will you give these out to Chester, Matt and Kitty," Doc asked as he handed her the presents. Lydia gave out the presents as Chester had her pass out the presents he had made for the three. Then Doc looked at Chester who looked at him as they both smiled and brought out two more presents. "Now this is yours, and this one is Julia's," Doc said giving Lydia the other two presents and Chester followed suit.

"Lydia," Kitty said softly. "Go ahead and get out the other gift under the tree." She said softly. Lydia quickly piled the presents out on the floor for her and on the couch for Julia. Kitty waited until Lydia wasn't looking and hid one of Julia's presents behind her. Matt noticed and saw Kitty mouth doll and he knew with deep understanding. They all sat around opening the presents, with a constant murmur of thank you going around.

Matt smiled at Kitty as he held her present in his hand. It was a fact that great mind thought a like that was for sure, because they had both done the same thing. While Kitty's was a locket and his was pocket watch, they both had a picture of the girls inside. Kitty smiled the knowing smile as she fingered the locket. Chester had combined his present with Doc for Julia who now had a Noah's Ark set and sat contentedly chewing on the giraffe's ears.

"I better get some more wood," Matt said standing up and going back out on the front porch. He grabbed a few sticks of wood before heading back in the door. "I think Santa left a present or two outside for Lydia," he said kneeling down in front of the fire place.

"What," Kitty exclaimed looking wide eyed at him, as Lydia bounced up and down.

They all huddled outside on the porch to see what Matt was talking about. Matt held Lydia back long enough for Kitty, Julia, Doc and Chester to make their way out on the porch. Matt stood towering over the rest of them as Lydia moved towards the edge of the porch only to start squealing loudly as she jumped up and down.

"Bout time for you have your own horse," Matt said smiling walking out in the snow with Lydia as she moved towards the little gelding, petting his velvet nose.

"I'm going to call him…." Lydia said tapping a finger against her chin as she thought, as Matt tossed a blanket on his back and picked her up and tossed her on his back. She gave off a little shriek at being tossed but quickly gained her balance once she landed in her seat.

"Think about it as you ride him back to the stable," Matt said following a long beside her.

****M&K****

Later after everyone had gone to bed, Matt sat there on the edge of the bed waiting for Kitty to get done checking the girls one last time, for the night. "Well this was some Christmas," Kitty said walking in the room and shutting the door behind her.

Matt stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist as he flipped the lock on the door. "And it's bound to get better," he sighed out nuzzling her neck, as fingers hastily started undoing the long row of tiny buttons.

"Is that a fact," Kitty sighed out leaning against the hard bare chest.

"That's a fact Kitten," Matt moaned slipping the gown off her shoulders lifting her up and carrying her towards the bed.

****M&K****

Winter turned to spring and with it came the muddy streets and rains, but with it came the warm weather, and more possibilities and trouble. And one trouble was brewing now. Matt was just getting ready to walk out of the post office when he saw Kitty with her black fur muff and coat start to go on by. "Kitty," Matt called out stopping her from continuing to where ever it was she was heading.

"Well," Kitty said as Matt joined her on the boardwalk. "What did you do retire from the human race," she quipped out.

"What ya mean," Matt said not fully functioning on all his mental capacity at the moment well at least not enough to deal with Kitty sarcastic side.

"Well I haven't seen much of you lately," she started off. "You haven't been around the last couple of nights," Kitty said softly. _Lately…Last couple of nights…._that was a big understatement. Matt wasn't there when she went to sleep and he was gone again before breakfast. For the past couple of days she could have sworn they weren't married at all as much as she had seen him. Lydia saw him a few times only cause she went over to the jail but even she said _Daddy wasn't in the mood for a visit_, Kitty recalled clearly.

"I've been busy," Matt mumbled out grumpily.

Kitty pursed her lips together. "Trying to find a way to save Dave Ingle's life huh," Kitty said softly.

"I'm afraid there's no way I can do it Kitty," Matt admitted knowing Kitty would fully understand why he was pushing himself so hard.

"Matt, look I know Dave was a friend and all, but all the evidence said he killed Lucy," Kitty said, she had sat behind him at the trail offering him the silent support because she knew he didn't believe Dave was guilty but everything was pointing out that way.

"I know it," Matt sighed out heavily.

"He was sweet on her and he was jealous of her, everybody in town knew it. Some people even say he was sore because she wouldn't marry him." Kitty said pointing out what she did know about it.

"Yeah I know that too," he grumbled.

"And they were alone when it happened." Kitty said a little sharper.

"Yeah except for the one Dave said killed her." Matt pointed out.

"Matt you've done everything you could to prove that there was somebody else." Kitty said looking at him.

"But I couldn't do it," Matt said as the bitter taste of failure filling his mouth. He hated to fail at anything.

"Well don't you think ya could believe that maybe you're wrong and Dave lied to you," Kitty said knowing how much he hated to admit that he couldn't protect or save a person from anything that was within his power to stop. In his eyes it was nothing short of a failure if he failed someone that depened on him, and Dave's life was depending on Matt saving him. Only Matt couldn't save him, because everything was too stacked up against Dave from the beginning.

"It'd be easier yeah," Matt agreed_ but I can't believe that Kitty. I can't believe Dave would lie to me, not about something like this. He kept swearing up till they took him away that he didn't kill Lucy._

"Well I think for your sake and the girl's sake, you ought to," Kitty said knowingly.

"I wish I could Kitty, but I just can't," Matt said shaking his head. "Look I gotta get going I'll see ya later," he said squeezing her arm bye, before he headed on down the street towards the jail.

Kitty stood there for a moment watching him leave. She wished there was a way that she could help him through it but this was one thing Matt Dillon was determine to work out him self. While Kitty could understand his loyalty towards Dave, even if Dave wasn't a good friend of Matt's she was sure if he believed the man was innocent he would go to the ends of the earth to prove it, even if he couldn't. But Matt was facing a stacked hand and his chips were down, this was one time Kitty didn't think he was going to be able to help his friend no matter how hard he tried. And even if Matt was doing this out of loyalty towards Dave he also had a loyalty towards his family which he needed to realize.

****M&K****

Kitty watched from the swinging doors as he rode back into town. He had been gone almost a week after getting that lead on Asa Jana. She could tell a lot from the way he rode into town. He was a tall stubborn proud man. He wasn't going to show a weakness to anyone including her. It was rare incidents that he even showed them to her, but then again she knew her husband better then he knew himself sometimes. But only someone who really knew Matt Dillon could tell when something was wrong from the way he rode into to town.

He normally sat tall in the saddle, ramrod straight and ridged. His shoulders were tense under his jacket; she could almost see the beige tan color shirt rippling under the strain of his jacket against the taunt muscles. His right leg was out a little straighter than normal, well as much as he could manage in the saddle that is, which meant he either received another injury to that leg or his old knee injury was acting up on him. She watched him dismount the practice move she had seen him to do over a hundred and some times was a little stiffer, as he slumped against the saddle as if regaining his strength for a moment. She knew if the streets had been crawling with people or Chester chose at that moment to come out of the jail, he would straighten right up as if nothing was wrong. He wasn't going to show a weakness if he could help it.

Matt could feel Kitty's eyes on him as he rode through town and he could feel them even more so as he slumped against the saddle. He looked over at the doors their eyes locked as they stared at each other. Matt nodded towards Buck knowing she would catch the gesture's meaning. Kitty smiled to herself as she walked back in the closed saloon leaving the doors opened in answering.

****M&K****

Sleep was illusively avoiding him tonight, as the sheriffs words rang out loud and clear in his head. _"It happened before your first telegram ever came. I tried to contact you. No one was to blame there was nothing that could be done but try to stop him." _No one was to blame but himself. He should have tried harder to find the killer, when he knew Dave couldn't have killed Lucy. _"I want you to know it's the law that turning me over to them not you. Law says this is this has to be, I understand. No one was to blame there was nothing that could be done but try to stop him. It happened before your first telegram ever came. I tried to contact you. I understand something else wearing that badge ain't the easiest but it's the right man wearing it." _

It wasn't easy wearing the badge sometimes, there were a few moments that were well worth the worse parts but it was the worse parts that were plaguing him now. He thought as he folded and punched his pillow.

She heard him punch the pillow quietly trying not to disturb her before he lay back down. He shifted again, and she could tell it wasn't him trying to ease the pain in his injured leg, that was keeping him awake from his restless shifting. Something was clearly bothering him, and Kitty had a good idea as to what it was. Kitty felt him shift in bed for like the fourth time in five minutes. "All right enough," she said roughly as she sat up in bed to look down at him.

"I'm sorry Kit, I'm keeping you awake maybe I should sleep over at the jail tonight." he said softly, rolling over onto his back.

"You wouldn't get anymore sleep over at the jail then you are getting here." She pointed out.

"It's nothing honey, I just can't seem to sleep." he said turning over on his side.

"Don't give me that Matt Dillon," she ranted settling back against the headboard a little more. "Ever since you got back you've been acting different, now what is it?"

"I told you Kitty it's nothing," Matt persisted softly.

"Matthew Dillon, don't you dare give me that line of…." Kitty fumed. "I know you too well to when it's more then nothing." She bit out, a little irritated. "I've known you for ten years, I know when you're happy, sad, angry, upset or worried, and even when you're scared and afraid and in pain. I know when something is going on," Kitty said knowing it was something he couldn't argue with. "We both know that it's more then nothing, you are tossing and turning worse then Lydia with a nightmare during a thunder storm."

Matt listened patiently, the corners of his mouth twitching in acknowledgement that he could never hid anything from her. He needed her now more then he ever needed anything. He needed her arms around him to forget the aches and pain and to drown out the sheriff's and Dave's voices that was ringing in his ears.

Kitty sat there propped up against the head board as Matt turned over on his side and pillowed his head on her lap. She gently raked her fingers through his unruly curls as he laid there, letting him take his time in telling her what was wrong.

Matt laid there loving the feel of her fingers running through his hair her nails lightly scraping his scalp. "I should have tried harder Kit," he murmured in a voice that was barely audible. "I knew Dave didn't kill Lucy," he groaned out.

"Matt you can't keep blame yourself, you done everything you could do," Kitty said softly as she stroked his head.

"You know Kitty, most of the time it's my job to bring them in to stand trial for there crimes. It's just like when I have about one second to decide weather or not to kill a man." Matt said softly as he laid there. "Sometimes that's a weight that gets a little heavy to carry around."

"Matt Dillon listen to me, you can't blame your self for Dave's death. You did your job, you found the real killer, and you done everything you could do Matt. If anyone is to blame for Dave's death it's Dave. He shouldn't have tried to run Matt." Kitty said firmly but softly.

"I know Kitty, you know what the last words Dave told me were," he questioned seeing her nod her head no. "I understand something else wearing that badge ain't the easiest but it's the right man wearing it. Yeah I'm the right man wearing it all right," Matt huffed out.

Kitty heaved a heavy sigh through pressed lips. As much as she hated that badge sometime she knew Dave was right it was the right man wearing it. "Matt, you are the right man for the job, Chester's told you that, Doc's told you that, even I've told you that, and you know that there are times where I swear up and down I don't ever want to see that badge again."

"I know," Matt sighed, moving to where he could look up at her. "I know honey," he murmured softly.

"But it still don't change things, Matt, you are the right man wearing the badge. There are very few honest lawmen around and you just happen to be the one of them. But it's more then that," Kitty said looking down at him. "Matt, how many other men do you know that would go out there way to help an Indian boy who got his windpipe smashed. Or go after the men that shot an Indian woman in the back."

"Not very many," Matt said looking at her as the light came back in his eyes.

"Right, you don't judge people by who they are or what they are, you judge them by their crimes yes," Kitty said seeing him give it some thought as he pursed his lips together. "You judge them by the wanted posters that come into your office. But you still give them a fair shake; you don't treat them like scum and dirt because they are wanted." Kitty said as he moved to sit up beside her shoulder to shoulder.

"Well just because they are wanted doesn't make them guilty Kitty," Matt said looking at her.

"I know that, you know that, but some people don't know that and they treat them that way." Kitty said. "I've seen you welcome men just like they were equals back into town right after you known they gotten out of prison. But don't you see Matt," Kitty said shifting in the bed a little bit to look him square in the eye; as good as she could anyways. "You believe everything that badge stands for, you always have and you always will. So yes Dave was right, you are the right man for the job," Kitty said giving him a small smile. "Even as much as I hate to admit that," Kitty heaved out.

Matt scooted back down in the bed and laid down with her beside him with out saying a word. "You know after my father died, I wasn't too sure which road I wanted to take," Matt said, turning over to look at her as he propped himself up on his elbow, while his fingers played with a little curl of her hair.

"I know, you rode around drifting selling you gun arm for good, until you met Adam Kimbro, Troy Carver and Jim Dowry," Kitty said giving him a look.

"Yeah, they were good lawmen Kitty," Matt said ducking his chin a little. "Taught me everything I know, about the law," Matt added as he looked at her.

"Matt they might have taught you the laws, and things but they didn't teach you how to treat people. You know all my life I've judged by who I was or what I am, but with you it's who I am that matters nothing else matters." Kitty said softly as he tugged at the curl he was playing with. "With you I can be…" Kitty trailed off.

"You're stubborn, ornery, spirited, gentle loving self." Matt interrupted her.

"I am not ornery," Kitty said arching her brow up at him.

"Only when you're being stubborn," Matt declared arching his brow at her.

"Oh," Kitty said playfully smacking his arm. "Well you're ornery too," Kitty said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes, ma'am every chance I get," Matt said as in one quick move he had her pinned to the mattress. "Very ornery," Matt said in a husky whisper just an inch away from her lips.

"Yes very ornery and stubborn…." Kitty whispered off breathlessly, until her words were cut off by his mouth devouring hers.

****M&K****

Matt sat at his desk in his office working on the paperwork he had let back log, but he couldn't keep his mind on his work. He was too busy thinking about what had happened between him and Kitty last night. Last night he needed her, like he never needed anyone before in his life. He needed the oblivion that only she could provide. He needed her arms around him making him forget everything else but her. But last night was different from all the other times. Last night the shield he had built around himself and his emotions had finally started to break, and little by little he was sharing things with Kitty that he never thought it possible for him to do. He let her in, in a way he never let anyone in. Instead of doing what he normally did by making love to her to forget everything around him, they talked. They really talked, it wasn't just the normal one sided conversation they normally had but a real genuine talk. She listened to him for a change instead of her trying to read his mind and eyes. Then they made love, the sweetest kind of loving he had ever known. Every kiss had been an assurance. Every touch was a comfort. And when he finally entered her, it created a bond between them that was deeper than before. It was a bonding of two souls, two heartbeats into one rhythm. They were one unit forever entwined in love.

He was still deep in thought when the door burst opened. "Trouble Mr. Dillon," Chester said hastily moving out of the way for Miss Bumgardner with Lydia and Herman and Mrs. Coleman in tow behind her.

Matt suppressed the groan as he stood up behind his desk looking at Lydia and Herman Coleman standing in front of the adults. "Miss Bumgardner, Mrs. Coleman," Matt said addressing each one with a look before looking at Lydia and shaking his head. "What she do this time," Matt asked grateful for small favors, at least Kitty was out of town with Doc this morning instead of standing in his office.

"She used a sling shot to sling rocks at Herman," Mrs. Coleman burst out.

"I did not," Lydia protested.

"You did too," Herman declared.

"Nunhuh," Lydia said stubbornly sticking her tongue out at him.

"Enough," Matt said loudly knowing the bickering match between Herman and Lydia could go on for hours if he let it.

"What are you going to do Marshal," Mrs. Coleman asked her voice dripping with sweetness.

"Daddy I didn't do it," Lydia declared.

"All right," Matt said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Bumgardner did you see Lydia with the sling shot," Matt questioned.

"Marshal, honestly…" Mrs. Coleman interrupted.

"Mrs. Coleman, you know as well as I do that Lydia would be the first to admit she used the sling shot to sling rocks at Herman." Matt pointed out. "But she has stood here twice saying she didn't, and three weeks ago Herman tried to get her in trouble by using ink to stain his shirt," Matt pointed out sternly.

"Well true," Mrs. Coleman admitted as she looked at Miss Bumgardner for an answer.

"I didn't see it happen Marshal," Miss Bumgardner admitted. "But he has the welts on his arm," she added.

Herman rolled up his sleeve to show Matt. "I got them on my back too," Herman said.

"All right come on," Matt said taking Herman by the shoulder into the back where Herman showed him more red welts on his backside. Matt walked out shaking his head as he looked at Lydia. "Lydia Marie," Matt said looking at her.

"I didn't do it Daddy, you can even ask Hank, I was in the stable with Midas until the bell rang," Lydia declared jutting out her chin.

"Well let's go," Matt said using an arm to indicate the door as all of them walked out of the jail and across the street towards Moss's stable. "Hank," Matt shouted out into the barn.

"Marshal," Hank said coming out seeing all of them standing there.

"Was Lydia in the stable until the bell rang for school," Matt asked.

"Yes she was helping me feed the horse, and she stayed to brush her horse," Hank answered looking at Lydia.

"Thanks," Matt said looking at Mrs. Coleman who also accepted the answer.

"Well if it wasn't Lydia then who, was it," Mrs. Coleman asked sternly looking at her son.

"It was her I swear," Herman declared.

"Mr. Dillon," Chester said leading two more parents over towards him.

"Marshal," Mrs. Johnson said.

"Matt," John said looking cross.

"Lydia and a sling shot," Matt said looking at John.

"Yeah, but that's not the whole of it either Matt," John said squeezing Cole's shoulder. "Tell him Cole," John said firmly.

"She shucked rocks at us Marshal that true enough…" Cole said looking at Lydia. "She shucked them at us from the loft here," Cole added looking at his father.

"Lydia…." Matt said watching her stick her chin out.

"What were you boys doing over this way to begin with," Cole demanded.

Lydia walked over to Peter Johnson and reached inside his coat pulling out a flask. "Here," Lydia huffed out handing the flask to Matt.

Matt took a whiff of it and could smell the corn whiskey as soon as he opened it. "Boys," Matt said looking at all three of them.

"Bet if you wake Charlie up out back he's missing that," Lydia said looking at Matt.

"Let's go over towards the jail," Matt said grabbing Lydia's shoulder and leading her over there. As soon as Matt shut the door to the jail everyone started talking at once demanding answers.

"Hold it," Matt bellowed putting his hat on the peg. "It's simple," Matt said. "Lydia was at Moss's tending the horses, she caught the boys about ready to drink this," Matt said holding up the flask. "Then she started pelting them with rocks," Matt said looking at Lydia.

"I didn't," Lydia protested once again.

"You did too," Cole bellowed.

"You liar," Lydia snapped out punching him in the eye, just as Matt grabbed her shoulders hauling her backwards against his legs. "Mama's got my sling shot, she took it with her this morning," Lydia said firmly.

"Why's Kitty got you're sling shot, you weren't shooting the chickens again were you?"

"Maybe," Lydia said looking down at her shoes.

"Well Matt looks like we got a couple of liars in our mist," John said looking over at his friend.

"No only three," Lydia said walking over towards Paul Henry and poking a finger in his chest. "Tell the truth or I'll clobber you," Lydia said in a low warning voice as she shook a fist in his face.

"We took turns using my sling shot to shoot each other to see which one of us got to go first," Paul said backing away from Lydia's shaking fist.

"She's only a girl," Cole hissed out watching Paul, Herman and Peter all back way from Lydia.

"Only a girl huh," Lydia sassed out looking at him as she started to advance on him.

"Hold on, wild cat," Matt said grabbing her around the waist and picking her up off the ground. "One black eye is enough," Matt said.

"Yeah," John said slapping, a firm hand down on Cole's shoulder. "I think we can handle thing from here Matt don't you," John said.

"Yeah," Matt said keeping a firm grip on Lydia's waist, when the jailed finally cleared out of people did Matt sit Lydia back down on her feet, with a shake of his head.

"Lydia, what am I going to do with you," Matt asked sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"What did I do? I didn't do nothing," Lydia said looking at him.

"Well you better hope your mother doesn't find out or we're both going to hear it tonight. You heard what Kitty said about you getting in trouble at school one more time for fighting," Matt said tilting his head at her.

"I wasn't at school, I was here," Lydia pointed out.

"Well she meant one more time period on the fighting," Matt said.

"Can't you talk her out of it Daddy," Lydia said pleadingly.

"I sure hope so," Matt said. "Go on now, run a long and do your chores, and for heaven sake no more fighting," Matt warned.

****M&K****

"I think it's time Lydia went to school in New Orleans," Kitty sighed out turning the covers back.

"She's still too young," Matt said protesting.

"She's no older than I was when I went," Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah but New Orleans," Matt groaned sliding into bed. "Can't you find one closer," Matt asked softly.

"Where she going to stay with strangers," Kitty pointed out. "At least in New Orleans she could stay with Rene or Michele," Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah, but today wasn't her fault," Matt pointed out. "And you said if she got into trouble one more time for fighting," he added pointedly.

"Did she or did she not give Cole Dalton a black eye in your office," Kitty countered.

"Yeah but he was lying trying to get her into trouble to keep his butt out of trouble," Matt said pointedly. "Come on honey, just hold off for a little while longer," Matt said softly running a hand up her arm tenderly.

"A little while longer," Kitty agreed. "But honestly Matt any more fights and she's going to an all-girls school in New Orleans." Kitty warned.

"We'll see," he said smiling as he leaned over and kissed her, before lying down. "Night," he said reaching to turn the lamp down.

"Night," Kitty said, nudging her butt up against Matt until he threw an arm across her waist.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry I messed up the last chapter but after watching Quint Asper comes home and U.S. Haggen again I decided I'm going to have to do a highlighted mention of why Quint and Festus showed up. But first I need to get to there. Second of all I forgot to work in the Man A Day and Miss Kitty explanation for Kitty's behavior, I'll try to get to it this time around. Oh and Ellen, the reason Matt hasn't been hurt too much this time around is because I'm trying to figure out what to do with Lydia and Julia while he recovers, but I have a pretty good idea on how to do that now so look forward to the reading. **__**Full Episodes are:**__** False Front, Old York, and Dreamers. **__**Highlighted episodes:**__** The Widow, Coventry, The Trappers, Oh yeah and PS it's 1876.**_

_**Chapter 36**_

It was a cool March evening, Kitty sat at one of the middle tables playing solitaire when Matt walked up behind her. He noticed a play as she started to deal out three more cards, so he naturally made the play for her.

Kitty looked up at him with a heated glare on her face. She hated when he came in and somewhat took over her game of solitaire. But with the way things have been going on around Dodge she couldn't really be mad at him. "Why don't you sit down," she offered.

"How's everything going Kitty," Matt said taking the chair beside her as he stared at her watching her game.

"Fairly middlin', how about a drink," She countered.

"No, not right now," Matt said as she dealt out three more cards she was about to deal out three more when he saw a play. "Wait a minute," he said making the play for her, only to get a slowly annoyed look from her.

"What's going on with you," Kitty said as she dealt out three more only to have Matt make another play for her and she granted him a glare and was about ready to tell him that solitaire was a one person game when Beard walked in and there was a silent hush all over the bar.

Matt ignored Beard and in by doing so most of the town followed suit. Kitty wasn't quite sure she understood why Matt encouraged the whole shunning or even started it for that mattered. Yeah Jesse Alt was a friend of his, and Cora had lost a baby because of Beard, but she had never seen this side of Matt. And he was a good one for the silent treatment; after all he was a big man of few words. Always has been ever since she met him.

When Beard tried to manhandle Sam for not pouring the round of drinks he ordered, Matt indivertibly step in only to knock Beard out. "Couple of you men get him out of here will ya," Matt ordered as a few cowboys moved to do Matt's bidding as he sat back down shaking his head with a grim set lips.

Kitty couldn't do anything other then shake her head it could have gone a lot worse, instead of Matt punching Beard for the second time. Beard could have drawn his gun, and shot Matt. But then again Matt moved in one of those lighting fast moves that intimidated most cowboys. "Sam, I'll take a beer," Matt said as the noise grew back to normal levels once again.

"Sure thing Marshal," Sam answered back.

Kitty started to finish her game of solitaire when Matt made another play for her. "Matt this is a one person game." Kitty said heatedly. She hated how he could mess up her game.

"I know that, but you've missed three plays."

"No, I haven't I saw them but just leave me be," Kitty said dealing out three more cards, as Sam sat Matt's beer down on the table before hurrying off behind the bar once more.

Kitty continued her game while Matt sipped his beer. He watched her miss two more plays but he didn't say anything, until she gathered up the cards.

"You missed a couple." Matt commented.

"I know but then I still would have lost anyways," Kitty said looking at him.

Matt shook his head as he looked at her, the knowledge that she could always tell when and if she was going to be able to win a game just by playing with the cards. He had yet figure out exactly how she did it but he wasn't going to question it too much. "Just don't teach our daughter those tricks," Matt said quietly sipping his beer. "I lose enough playing her in pool and checkers," Matt said.

"Oh how much she win today," Kitty said smiling.

"Two dollars' worth," Matt said. "Not all from me either," Matt said arching his brow at her.

"Well that's good," Kitty said.

"Well I better go finish my rounds," Matt said. "I'll grab Julie from Jane's on my way back." Matt said squeezing her shoulder as he stood up.

"All right," Kitty said.

****M&K****

Matt finished his rounds five minutes before the Long Branch was officially closed. He carried Julia, who was wide awake back over towards the Long Branch. The place was clean and empty except for the glass of whiskey on the bar face. Matt put Julia down on the floor, as he waited for Kitty to come out of the back. He locked the front doors for her as Julia crawled around on the floor. Matt leaned up against the bar watching Julia stand up using the chair to hold on to as he sipped his drink. Kitty came out of the back and Matt pointed to Julia, as Julia started to tap her foot on the floor.

Kitty stood completely still as she watched her daughter testing the floor and bob up and down for a moment as she stared over at Matt. Julia took one wobbly step forward realizing she didn't fall down she took another hesitant step forward then another until she reached Matt's legs. She grabbed his pants in one tiny fist before slapping his leg silly.

"I saw," Matt said looking down at her. "Now walk to Mommy," he said bending down and pointing her in the direction of Kitty. Julia stared at him for a second before she took the five wobbly steps to Kitty's skirt. Kitty bent down and picked her up, squeezing her to death as she hugged her and kissed her face.

"She walked," Kitty said excitedly.

"I know," Matt said smiling at her. "She's been doing the same thing Lydia did for the past two days," Matt said not seeing the big deal of the matter of her walking.

"Just because you saw Lydia taking her first steps doesn't mean Julia's first steps aren't important too," Kitty said tartly.

"Yeah well…" Matt said turning around to pour him another drink. "They start walking then they're running and causing trouble," Matt said pointedly.

"Oh what did our little mischief maker do today," Kitty asked.

"Nothing, surprisingly," Matt said. "She wants to ride out with me in the morning to Jake Worth's place," Matt said. "She said Midas needed more exercise than he getting in the coral," Matt repeated exactly what Lydia had told him this afternoon.

"Well you got her the horse," Kitty pointed out.

"I told her she could," Matt said.

****M&K****

The next morning though Matt changed his mind after looking at the weather. "No you can't go," Matt said staring across the table at Lydia.

"But why not you said I could yesterday," Lydia said.

"There's a storm coming and I want you here," Matt said.

"Next time," Lydia sighed out wearily.

"Next time," Matt said. "Sorry honey, but that's just how it has to be for a while," Matt said apologetically.

"I understand," Lydia said.

****M&K****

Matt rode back from Jake Worth's ranch and he was glad Lydia hadn't come along with him as he found Beard dead on the way back in. He hated to say it let alone think it but Jesse had gotten his revenge from the hand of God. Matt had no sooner got back to Dodge right before the wind really started to howl.

****M&K****

Matt stood in the cellar of the Long Branch, by the back stairs, listening to the sounds of the wind whipping with a whistling howl. Hearing the boards groan and creak, as some of them banged against the head boards. Kitty saw him standing there as she tried to comfort a crying Julia. She watched as Lydia carefully made her way through the crowded cellar towards his side, hugging him tightly around the waist. Kitty stood up and moved over towards his side with a sniffling Julia on her hip.

"Matt," she said putting and hand on his arm. "How much longer do you think," Kitty asked as something banged against the door that led to the outside, causing her to jump a little closer towards Matt.

"I don't know Kitty," Matt said putting a protective arm around arm around her waist, as he pulled her and Julia closer to him holding them both tight, as he soothed Lydia's trembling body. "It can't last much longer," he said softly.

It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to wait out a twister there was no telling how much damage was done or how many people had been able to get into protective covering. Yet in the dim lighting of the cellar under the Long Branch Kitty felt safe with Matt's arm wrapped around her waist.

****M&K****

For two days and nights, Kitty pitched in where ever she could assist Doc with the wounded, while Matt rode in and out of town over a dozen times a day bringing in more wounded. Dodge looked like a battled field, with crumbled down buildings and people mingling around the streets helping take care of the wounded and setting up hospitals in a few of the remaining building that were left standing.

Relief arrived on the train almost a week later after they cleared the tracks. Kitty was almost positive that Matt hadn't been able to lay his head down for more then a couple hours before he was up and about out checking on his town and helping those he could help, and burying those he was too late to help.

"Matt," Kitty called out as he started out the door again, to go and try and help those that he could. Matt stopped and looked at her. She could see that he was weary and ragged looking and almost to the point of staggering from the lack of sleep. "Why don't you go get you a few hours sleep before you go out again," she tried knowing that it would most likely be in vain but still she had to try.

"I'll be all right Kitty," Matt said giving her a weak smile before he walked out the doors and mounted up on Buck and rode on out town.

****M&K****

Dodge recovered fairly well from the destruction caused by the tornado a month ago. Men and women and children that had done weathered some of the worse plagues of life on the prairie frontier. Those that had fought the Indians up risings, weathered droughts, tornados, and prairie fires, men that had their sweat and blood that had soaked into the dry Kansas dust for years, weren't going to let a little ole twister make them turn tail and run. A few of the new homesteaders that was more than willing to throw it all away. It didn't take them long to pack up their meager belongings and head off for some new beginning in some far off land. But the men that had fought long and hard for Dodge weren't willing to quite, so they rebuilt the crumbling buildings and houses.

After the tornado the town had gathered in the Long Branch to discuss their options. She hadn't been in Dodge for more than a year when they chose to move the town ten miles closer towards the railhead and the river because of a drought. Some women thought it was a disgrace that they had to stay where their homes had been torn apart, but not Kitty. She gathered up some of the broken pieces that was left of their home that she could salvage and moved over to the Long Branch until they could rebuild. The new house was almost done with only a few minor changes.

****M&K****

April rolled around and Kitty was standing in the Long Branch talking to Chester waiting on Matt to get back from his trip to Jetmore. He promised he'd be back in time for Julia's first birthday which was still a few weeks away but she hoped Matt hurried back.

"Excuse me Miss Kitty, my name Henry Cairn," Henry Cairn said with a deep brocade of Irish leaking out of every word. "I'm from Colorado and I'm heading for the Mississippi River. My partner over there," Cairn said point to the man on up the bar, "his name is Jake Fogle."

"Well welcome to Dodge Mr. Cairn," Kitty said pleasantly. "And I hope you do all your drinking here in the Long Branch," Kitty added it never hurt to promote her business.

"I expect I will, but it'll ease me some if you do a little bit with me," Cairn said.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy," Kitty said giving him a smile as she tried to detour Cairn's advances.

"This fella here might be a few years younger then I am but he sure ain't no better looking." Cairn said looking Chester over.

"I think you heard the lady," Chester said bristling up to take care of Miss Kitty if he needed too.

"I've fought a grizzly bear with a hand ax once killed him too, I don't reckon I'm a fear of no whippersnapper like you." Cairn said.

"Now lookie here," Chester said

"Now it's all right Chester," Kitty said putting a hand on Chester to hold him off. "Now Mr. Cairn why don't you go on back over there with your partner, I don't want any trouble in here,' Kitty said a little tartly loosing her patience with the man. She would be glad when Matt got back.

"I don't know what you can see in a fella like this," Cairn said looking at Chester once more

"Chester is a friend of mine," Kitty snapped out tartly.

"Why don't you just go back to your beer and strain some of it through your whiskers it might make you feel better." Chester said glaring at the older man.

Cairn gave that some thought as he looked at himself and back at Chester before his eyes landed on Kitty, with the look he just struck genius. "I know what the matter, by golly it just come to me," Cairn said after a moment.

"There's nothing the matter Mr. Cairn, I just don't want a drink," Kitty said simply.

"I'll be leaving now Miss Kitty, but I'll be back and you'll have a drink with me all right, oh you sure will." Cairn said before he left them to join his partner.

"Well he's been out in the sunshine too long," Chester said.

"Oh huff," Kitty half scolded him. "When's Matt getting back?"

"He should be back either late tonight or first thing in the mornin'," Chester said looking at her.

"Good," Kitty said.

****M&K****

"Mama, when's Daddy getting back," Lydia asked again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Chester, said he should be getting back either late tonight or sometime tomorrow morning," Kitty said tucking Julia in her bed.

"How come Daddy don't send us wires telling us instead of Chester?"

"Well your Dad probably adds some things for Chester to do to those wires and besides," Kitty said moving over towards Lydia. "Daddy doesn't want the spoilers to find out about us either." Kitty said tucking Lydia in bed.

"A wire would be nice once in a while," Lydia said turning over on her side.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed kissing her cheek. "Night," she said turning the lamp down.

****M&K****

"Kitty," Matt said as he walked into the Long Branch a little after noon.

"Matt," Kitty said looking up from her books. "When you'd get back," Kitty asked wondering if he had seen the girls yet.

"Oh a little while ago," Matt answered feeling her eyes rake over his body as he stood there beside her.

"How was your trip," she asked noticing there were no visible injuries that she could see.

"Long," he muttered. "You wanna join me for lunch," he asked looking at her hopefully.

"Oh, it was that kind of long huh," Kitty teased as she looked at him knowing he hadn't stopped to see the girls just yet.

"You ain't a kidding," he said looking at her.

"Come back to the office, and I'll see what I can do to fix that," Kitty said as she scooped up the books, as Matt followed her.

The door had no soon latched before Matt was grabbing her around the waist. The books forgotten fell to the floor with a loud smack as her fingers made lazy circular patterns. "I missed you," she whispered, bringing her lips to rest softly on his.

Matt kissed Kitty with a bruising intensity. He felt her body weakened in his arms. Kitty's hands moved to clasp behind his neck as her own lips eagerly reciprocated his actions. Matt could feel the passion start to build inside him.

"Matt," Kitty murmured in between the frantic kisses, as his hands ran up and down her back drawling her nearer as their kisses became less demanding and filled with anticipation for the night to come.

Matt pulled back to stare at her with the longing that nearly made her knees buckle. It had been a long week alone, and she was glad to have him back in one piece. "Where you want to have lunch," he asked smiling at her, as she bent to retrieve the books she had so carelessly dropped a few moments ago.

"Delmonico's will do," Kitty said after placing the books on her desk. "You want to see the girls first," Kitty asked.

"I done saw the girls, so it's just us for lunch today," Matt said.

"Well I'm sure not going to pass that up," Kitty said. Them getting some alone time was getting fewer and farther in between.

****M&K****

On there way to Delmonico's Matt told her what had happened in Jetmore that was supposed to be a couple days trip turning into a week.

"Well it'll break his arm to pour us any," Kitty mumbled out as Joe walked past their table yet again with the coffee pot.

"Oh he's busy, Kitty," Matt said with a faint chuckle at her impatience showing.

"He's busy when there's nobody here," Kitty retorted.

"Well at least it's not bad coffee," Matt said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Humph," Kitty said.

Matt looked up from his coffee cup "Well would you look at dandy would ya," Matt said as he glanced towards the door.

Kitty looked to see who he was talking about. "Well I don't believe it," Kitty burst out quietly. "I just don't believe it," she exclaimed shocked to see Cairn dressed to the hilt in a nice three piece suit and a shave.

"Well you know him," Matt asked curiously.

"Sorta but he wasn't dressed like that." Kitty gasped out.

"Well wait a minute, that's not that fella Chester, was telling me about, you're raggedy suitor," Matt teased lightly. He couldn't believe it when he walked into the jail this morning to find Chester telling Doc the story about the dirty ole miner that was real taken with Kitty, and just wasn't taking no for an answer. Although he was sure Chester elaborated a few details. He was curious about it but he just hadn't had time to bring it up yet. He had been too busy just basking in Kitty's presence.

"That's him, probably smelling to high heaven of ardor of roses now." Kitty said getting a small chuckle out of Matt. "He must have stolen that outfit he used to look worse then his partner there," Kitty added, as Joe came over to fill there coffee cups.

"I can believe that," Matt agreed as he watched the two men take a seat. "Oh no," he murmured under his breath. "Don't look now you're about to have a visitor," he muttered.

"Ohummm," Kitty groaned.

"Miss Kitty," Cairn said coming up to her and Matt's table ignoring Matt for the moment.

"Hello," Kitty said putting on her fake but pleasant smile.

"I noticed you sitting here, I thought it polite to say hello," Cairn said tucking his thumbs into his vest.

"Sure," Kitty said keeping the fake smile on her face, just hoping he would go away and leave her alone.

"I figured out what was wrong over there at the Long Branch," Cairn continued.

"You did," Kitty said surprised wondering just what on earth he was talking about.

"Sure, can't you see look at me. I'm a new man from the skin out, I even had a bath." Cairn said.

"Um Mr. Cairn," Kitty stared as she looked at Matt who shifted in his chair as he watched amused about the whole thing.

"I bet you'll have a drink with me now, I bet you'll even sit with me while you're drinking it," Cairn continued with out faltering.

"Mr. Cairn this is Marshal Dillon, he's a very good friend of mine," Kitty said emphasizing the word friend.

"U.S. Marshal, aye well I guess you're talking business with Miss Kitty owning a saloon and all," Cairn stated giving Matt a once over.

"Well we talk about quite a few things," Matt said, noticing how Cairns didn't pick up on Kitty's subtle emphasize on their friendship.

"I never messed with the law myself," Cairn said looking at Matt.

"Well you're lucky," Matt said simply.

"With a lawman I reckon you only have two choices you either run away from them or you shoot them." Cairn said issuing the challenge loud and clear.

"I think that first choice would be the best one," Matt said answering the challenge.

"Well you can't never tell, a man can get lucky," Cairn said giving Matt a once over once more.

_. _Matt sat there, meeting and issuing his own challenge towards Cairn.

"I'll come by this evening Miss Kitty," Cairn said not giving Kitty a chance to say anything.

"That can get to be a nuance," Kitty said watching Cairn rejoin his partner.

'Yeah I kind of got the idea that he's pretty serious about you Kitty," Matt teased as he took a sip of his coffee leaning up on the arms a little closer.

"Just you wait Matt Dillon, one of these day you're going to get some young girl chasin' you."

"Oh you mean you it hasn't happened all ready," Matt said knowing perfectly that it had on a few rare occasion, but that wasn't what he was referring to. "Last time I checked I had a small little shadow following me when ever she can," Matt teased.

"Oh you know what I mean," Kitty said shaking her head at him. "And Lydia and Julia doesn't count."

"Speaking of Julia," Matt started off.

"Matt Dillon if you say you're going to miss her first birthday party I'm going to smack you," Kitty warned.

"No, I wasn't going to say that," Matt said looking at Kitty. "I was going to let Chester and Lydia ride out and tell Charity about the party. Lydia's been wanting Charity to come stay the night with her for a couple months now… and we keep putting her off." Matt said looking at Kitty.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Kitty said smiling.

"Good," Matt said smiling.

****M&K****

Kitty sat at the front table going over the house winnings from the last game, she had taken over dealing since Matt was busy escorting the new dealer she just hired down to the stage office. She knew some gamblers would do anything to win after all she had that her self at one point in her life. But not since Matt took over as Marshal. She didn't run crooked tables and she didn't like hiring crooked dealers. Of course it did help that Matt ran a straight town too.

She was so engross in what she was doing she didn't see Cairn come in and over to the table until he said, "Here I am Miss Kitty," Crain said.

Kitty looked up from what she was doing to see Cairn standing there beside her holding a bottle and two glasses. "Oh no," Kitty groaned hoping he would take a hint.

"But you promised," Cairn said sitting down beside her.

"I didn't promise anything," Kitty said starting to get annoyed with Cairn persistence.

"Well the same as, anyway you got to." Cairn said brushing it all off.

"Why do I got to," Kitty snapped out letting her annoyance ring in ever word.

"You ever been on a rive boat on the Mississippi," Cairn asked simply.

"I have," Kitty replied wondering what having to do with the river boats had to do with her having a drink with him.

"Well me and Fogle that's what we're planning on, that's how we're going to spend our money," Cairn stated dreamy like.

"You money," Kitty repeated still annoyed.

"The money we made mining ten thousand dollars a piece." Cairn said proudly.

"Ten thousand dollars," Kitty repeated unimpressed.

"We're going to buy us a river boat. We're going to live out our days going up and down that big river." Cairn said

"All right," Kitty said, listening with only half interest to Cairn's paint a picture Kitty rather soon forget all about.

"And you're going with me," Cairn declared.

"What," Kitty burst out as she looked at him.

"Oh, I don't mean it wrong, we'll get married right here in Dodge." Cairn said deeply.

"Now look Cairn, you see those two girls there," Kitty said point to two girls standing up by the bar. "On is Annie and the other is Julia, they're real nice girls and they're an awful lot of fun. Now why don't you go buy either one of them a drink and they'll talk to you all night long," Kitty suggested anything to get him to leave her alone. _I wish Matt would hurry up and come back in here then I could leave Cairn behind real easy. _

"I don't want them, I want you," Cairn said diligently.

"Well you don't get me." Kitty said roughly. "Now how can I make that real, real clear to you," Kitty stated just as clear as she could.

"I've never seen a prettier woman," Cairn said changing tacks once more on her.

"I thank you very much for the compliment, but I'm very busy here so you'll just have to excuse me." Kitty said pointedly.

"You'll have a drink anyways," Cairn said as he poured them both a glass of whiskey.

"No," Kitty said firmly shaking her head.

"Here take it, it won't hurt ya," Cairn said offering her the glass of whiskey.

"I said no," Kitty said snapped out loudly, taking the glass to slam it down on the table as some of the amber liquid sloshed over onto the green felt of the table from the force.

"You spilt it," Cairn said in a state of disbelief.

"I've had enough of you Cairn, now leave me alone or I'll have you thrown right out here," Kitty hissed out with venom.

"You wasted all that good whiskey," Cairn said looking at the wet stain forming on the table.

"I'll give you're money back, I don't need your money," Kitty said roughly. "Just leave," She ordered with a firm authority in her voice.

"That's the trouble, that's how it is with you." Cairn started staring at her as if he had come to an understanding. "Yes, sir, now I know what to do," Cairn said getting up from the table. "You'll be hearing from me again Miss Kitty real soon." he said before he left her sitting alone once again.

****M&K****

"I just don't know what to do Matt," Kitty sighed out pillowing her head on his shoulder.

"About Cairn," Matt questioned stroking her back.

"I swear he's worse than Cullers," Kitty sighed out.

"Well I don't know," Matt said. "I don't think he's going to be that bad," Matt said behind a yawn.

"I hope you're right," Kitty sighed out.

****M&K****

Kitty didn't know what to do as she walked down the boardwalk in the early after noon. She had gone for a ride earlier this morning with Lydia trying to relieve some of the frustration. Now as she stood before the Lady Gay she wished she hadn't even bothered to walk up the street to Mr. Lathrop's store. She just walked on down the boardwalk deep in thought with her arms crossed around her waist as she wondered just what Cairn was up.

Matt was coming out of the Long Branch just as Kitty was starting to come towards the doors. "Oh there you are, I've been looking all over for you," Matt said looking at her. He wondered briefly how she was taking the news of Cairn's running the Lady Gay or if she even knew. She was distant and distracted all night as she brooded over Cairn.

"I've been up the street," Kitty said turning to look up towards Lathrop's store. "Wish I hadn't." she said dryly.

"Oh what's the matter," he asked hoping that it would be either Mr. Jonas or Mr. Lathrop had marked the new boots she wanted up higher then what they were worth.

"The Lady Gay is under new management." Kitty said moving over towards one of the pillars.

"Oh you heard about that huh," Matt said testing the waters before he did anything.

"Yeah," was Kitty's only remark.

"Well it's your friend Henry Cairn," Matt said trying to feel her out, last thing he wanted was a fight. He knew how she felt about Cairn. It was more along the lines of how she felt about him running a competing saloon that Matt was more concern with at the moment. He knew Kitty could handle Cairn's advances, easily enough.

"What's he up too," Kitty said inquisitively, as she tried to think herself.

"I don't know Kitty, no law against opening a saloon you know." Matt said looking at her as she paced a little.

"No, it just seems kind of strange for a crazy old gold miner who's on his way to the Mississippi to spend the rest of his days on a river boat." Kitty said twisting her lips as she looked up at him trying to figure what kind of game Cairn was trying to play but so far she wasn't having any luck.

"Huh, is that what he told ya," Matt said looking up towards the Lady Gay as he tucked his hands into his gun belt.

"That was part of it; he wants me to go along as his bride." Kitty said with a bite of sarcasm.

Matt started to chuckle it had been a while since anybody even dared to try it. Now here was a man that was at least ten years his senior trying to make off Kitty. It was almost too humorous.

"Well it's not as funny as you think," Kitty snapped out tersely. "I just don't think he'll stop at anything," Kitty admitted as she looked at Matt worrying her bottom lip.

"Maybe you better go with him then," Matt teased her.

"You keep that up and maybe I will," Kitty quipped back seriously.

Matt ducked his chin and was about to say something against that effect when Julia and Sally came out of the saloon. They were quitting and going to go work for Henry Cairn.

"I knew it, that old coot went and bought the Lady Gay, now he's hiring my girls away from me, you gotta to do something about this," Kitty snapped out as she looked up at Matt.

"What can I do about it Kitty, there's nothing illegal about it you know." Matt said he hated it when she got like this. As much as he would love to fight all her battles for her he just couldn't do it outside the law.

"I ought to go down there and burn that place down," Kitty threatened heatedly.

"Yeah now that would be illegal." Matt said shooting her a look of warning.

Kitty just looked at him for a moment before she turned back to the girls, telling them she understood and to take him for everything he's got.

Matt stood there with her for a moment watching the girls walk away. "Come on you need a beer," he said guiding her into the saloon.

****M&K****

Kitty was rather surprised that Matt hadn't guided her over towards the bar like she thought but rather he guided her up the stairs to their room behind the curtain.

"Sit down," Matt said as he walked over to the decanters to pour her a good strong shot of bourbon. He walked back over to the lounge and handed it to her. "Here," he said sitting down beside her.

"Matt what am I going to do now," she whispered brokenly.

"You're going to keep on doing what ya've always done." Matt said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her backwards until her head rested on his shoulder. "It'll work out honey, it usually does." Matt murmured into her hair as he hugged her tight. "It'll be all right," Matt said trying to reassure her but knowing it could go either way was something else.

****M&K****

April thirteenth rolled around and they had just a small celebration for Julia's first birthday. Only a small gathering of friends they considered as close as family. Matt had even taken two whole days off to spend with his girls. He had taken Charity and Lydia and Julia fishing with a day before they rode out to drop Charity off at her at her Aunt's. Altogether Kitty couldn't have asked for two more perfect days, she didn't even think about Henry Cairn owning the Lady Gay or the fact that she might lose the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Kitty sat up in her room crying out of frustration and desperation. It had been exactly one month since Cairn took over the Lady Gay, and Kitty for once was at a lost. She didn't know what she was going to do now. Cairn had broken her, in way she never thought possible. She hadn't had a customer in the Long Branch out side of her most reliable friends for a whole month.

She looked around the room as she landed on the small size picture frame. It was only a tin type but it was something. She walked over to it and picked up off the mantel, staring at the tall ridged cowboy in the picture, her cowboy. How she long for Matt to get back, maybe there was something they could do together about Cairn. But knowing that there wasn't anything he could do to save her from this fate she laid the picture down. The house was nearly finished and she was going to have to do the one thing she didn't really want to do. Her mind was done made up she was going to have to sell the Long Branch. But she couldn't go back to working as just another saloon girl. Not now not after all this time of having her own freedom to be independent and run her own business. She was just going to have to be content to stay at home with the girls and any others that came along. It wasn't such a bad trade off but she like the independence she had working, at least with her working along with Matt, she knew that if anything happened to her stubborn cowboy she could provide for the girls.

A million thoughts filled her head at once. What was going to happen to the girls now? How was she going to get everything they ever wanted with out Kitty working and lord knows Matt's salary could only be stretched so far. She knew that Matt could provide for their basic needs of things and some of the wants, but she didn't want to deprive either one of them of anything.

Then like a lighting bolt coming from the sky, Kitty knew what she was going to do. There wasn't going to be no looking back or second guessing herself anymore. She would go pick up her daughters and hold on to that life for all she was worth. Somehow everything would all work out in the end.

****M&K****

Matt was tired when he walked into the jail late that afternoon, he hadn't even had time to stop in and see how Kitty was doing as of yet. But as soon as he finished those letters to the War Department he was sure going to be over there. At least that was what he had planed; until Doc suggested they all go have a drink over at the Long Branch to help support Kitty. Matt sure wasn't going to object to showing Kitty a little patronage.

Matt heart thumped in his chest as he saw Kitty bent over one of the tables, painting, the place look barren, and Sam was behind the bar packing away glasses. _No it can't be that bad, it was slow when I left but it couldn't have gotten this bad in two weeks," _Matt thought as he felt his heart plummeting to his feet as he looked over Kitty's shoulders and read the sign she had just painted. "_**For Sale make offer Kitty Russell."**_ It read.

"I don't believe it Kitty," Matt declared as he read the sign, wanting nothing more then to usher Doc, Chester and even Sam out the door so he could talk to her a lone.

"It's true," Kitty said heavily.

"You really mean that," Doc asked pointing towards the sign.

"Of course I mean it," Kitty said moving over towards the bar. "Sam, draw a beer for these gentlemen on the house," Kitty said smiling faintly.

"Oh no, I'm going to pay for that," Doc said bristling.

"Oh Doc, a few beers one way or another isn't going to make any difference at this point, just as long as we get a beer." Kitty said smiling.

"Well I just ain't going to believe that," Chester declared.

"Kitty, are you sure you really have to sell out," Matt asked looking down the bar at her.

"I'm as sure as my last hundred dollars tells me, and I owe half of it to Sam here for back wages," Kitty admitted.

"You don't owe me nothing Miss Kitty," Sam said smiling at her across the bar as he drew the beers.

"Thanks Sam," Kitty said squeezing his hand as he sat her beer down in front of her. "Well here's to what was a pretty long run at that," Kitty said holding up her glass.

"You know Miss Kitty, if I had the money I'd just give it too," Chester said saddened by the news of Miss Kitty having to sell the Long Branch.

"Oh thank you Chester," Kitty said smiling at him knowing that he would give her the money if he did have it but Chester generally had his pay spent a month before he got it.

"Well I'll tell you now, you know if all three of us pooled our resources maybe we could come up with enough to keep you open for a while," Matt said looking at her, knowing it wasn't an easy decision for her to make. "Fifteen minutes or so," Matt said trying to make light of the situation.

"Well I'll tell ya, if Chester would pay me for what he owed me for medical attention, I could keep you open for maybe six months." Doc said, trying to find a way to help Kitty out of this but he wasn't sure there was anything he could do.

"Oh Doc, that ain't so and you know it," Chester persisted.

"Well don't you worry about it Chester, I wouldn't accepted the money anyhow. This is just something I have to work out for myself." Kitty said trying to put her men in her life at ease with her words. For she had done worked everything out in her mind.

"Mr. Dillon isn't there no way you can make that old devil Henry Cairn stop it," Chester asked turning to look at Matt.

"Yeah Daddy can't you stop him," Lydia asked walking over towards him from her hiding spot in the corner.

"Not a way in the world you two," Matt said feeling hopeless and helpless as he watched Kitty struggling, and Lydia pleading with her eyes for him to fix it.

"He hasn't done anything illegal," Kitty said after her sip of beer.

"Well then we ought to have some new laws," Doc grumbled.

"Yeah," Lydia agreed.

They were quiet for a long while after Chester said he was never going to come into the Long Branch again. Chester finished his beer as the emotions got to be too much for him he left the three standing alone in the bar.

"Matt, you ought to do something," Doc bristled looking straight at him.

"What can I do," Matt quipped back wondering how Doc figured this to be his fault he didn't want Kitty selling out anymore the Doc did. He knew how much the Long Branch meant to her. The Long Branch meant as much to her as his badge did to him. But there wasn't a damn thing he could do about his hands was tied.

"Now Doc that's not fair, Matt can't do anything because so far Cairn has done everything within the law." Kitty bristled, rushing to Matt's defense, no matter if it was Doc doing the offending. She couldn't help it that she felt defensive about Matt. And she wasn't going to let anybody blame Matt for something neither one of them had any control over.

Doc could see he was getting Kitty bristling mad by blaming Matt. But he didn't care he was too old and set in his ways to change now. He spoke as he saw it and it was one of the things that bonded the three of them together. "Well there ought to be something he can do about this," Doc snapped back at her. "I'm going up to the office." Doc said sitting his glass down on the bar unceremoniously before he shot Matt a glare and shuffled out the door.

"He sure is feisty today," Matt said watching Doc go. "But I can't blame him too much," Matt said looking at her.

"No, I don't suppose you can," Kitty said on a sigh. "You better get back to work Marshal," Kitty said looking up at him with faint smile.

"Yeah," Matt agreed but made no move to go, as Julia toddled over to him. He picked her and held her for a few minutes as Lydia wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. "You girls, hungry," Matt asked using his free hand to rub Lydia's back tenderly as he felt her shaking her head no. Matt didn't say anything as he stood there for a few more minutes. "Well," Matt started. "I better get back to work like Mama said," Matt said easing Julia over towards Kitty.

"Yeah you better," Kitty said giving him a smile, as she took Julia and sat her on the floor.

"Supper at Delmonico's tonight," he suggested looking at her.

"Sure Matt, I'd like that," Kitty said. "Come on Lydia let Dad get back to work.

"Daddy can I come over and color at the jail," Lydia asked refusing to let go of Matt's waist.

"Let me get some work done first," Matt said rubbing her back. "I'll be back after a while," Matt promised as she slowly released him.

****M&K****

"Well I never thought I would see this Kitty," Matt said as they stood out in front of the board up Long Branch. He still couldn't believe she was going to sell out. The Long Branch meant everything to her. He arranged for the girls to stay out Bess's for a couple days to give Kitty time to adjust to selling the Long Branch.

"Well neither did I, thanks for the drink Matt," Kitty said trying hard not to sound so final about it. But there was nothing more final then this.

"Sure," Matt said looking at her. "You better let me light a lamp in there for ya," he murmured he didn't want this be over. It couldn't be over. He knew she wanted to have tonight alone, because she told him so after taking the girls out to Bess's. She just wanted to be left alone tonight, and for that Matt could understand even if he didn't like it. He didn't want to leave her alone tonight.

Kitty handed him her key as he slowly moved over to unlock the door. She stood out there on the boardwalk looking towards the jailhouse. The only building in this town other then the Long Branch that had been her fortitude, her salvation. She tried to remember as many details as she could about that tiny little jail house and the man that worked in there so many hours of the day. She tried to remember ever little detail about his face, his voice, the way he moved the way he fought, the way he stood by her.

Memories of them together, things that she might have to one day going to tell the girls, about her father. That was the only colonization about selling the Long Branch , was the fact that she was going to go see her daughters more often and try and figure out a way to raise them in a proper lifestyle without having to go back to her old ways. She was going to turn over a new leaf and she was scared to death. Kitty saw the lamp come on and walked into her first home.

"Kitty you sure you wouldn't be better off at a room at the house," Matt said even if she wanted to be left alone he would go sleep over at the jail if he had to. He didn't like her being here alone tonight but he was going to respect her wishes if it killed him.

"No, no this is my first home, at least it will be until I sell it," Kitty said taking her cape off to lay on the bar.

"It's so lonely in here," Matt said as his voice echoed off the empty barroom. He knew lonely and he hadn't felt that kind of loneliness not since he met Kitty all those years ago.

"Well I don't mind it," Kitty said smiling up at him as he rubbed her arm up and down. "It gives me a chance to think. What are you so worried about?" Kitty mocked him lightly. "Nobody's going to come in here. As a matter of fact nobody's come in here since Henry Cairn took over the Lady Gay," Kitty said looking up at him, trying to ease his worry. She knew he didn't like the sleeping arrangements tonight but he was doing it for her.

"Um guess you're right." Matt said he still wasn't going to feel better about this until he knew for sure what Kitty was going to do. He didn't like the idea of leaving her a lone period. "Good night Kitty," he said giving her arm a squeeze and a faint smile.

"Good night Matt," Kitty said as she looked up into those clear blue eyes. "Thank you," she added never once breaking the eye contact. She knew he would see in her eyes just what those two words meant to her. Thank you for all the wonderful years together, for supporting me, standing by me no matter what, loving me. Thank you for our daughters, the hope that I've hung onto for these last few weeks. There was just so much she had to thank him for she wouldn't even know where to begin.

****M&K****

Matt stood outside the Long Branch for a couple of minutes, forcing himself not to turn around and go back inside and wrap Kitty up in his arms and hold her tight. She wanted to be alone, and he understood. There has been many of times, she's let him go off on his own to think things through, now it was his turn to do the same for her, even though it was killing him watching her go through this.

She needed to say goodbye to the Long Branch in her own way. It wasn't going to be easy for her, he knew that and he wanted to hold her and comfort her through it but she didn't want that now. Saying goodbye to the Long Branch was like saying goodbye to Dodge.

There were to many memories for them both them. He saw them flickering in her eyes as they walked to the Texas Trail for a night cap. Neither one of them had stepped foot in there for a drink since Kate sold out and left. It seemed like a waste now.

She may have worked at the Texas Trail on top of working at the Long Branch when she first came to Dodge but she had only worked there because of him. There were a few memories in there but nothing compared to the Long Branch. To most people it may seem like an ordinary saloon, but it was more than that it was home. The Long Branch was her first home…their first home.

Matt sighed and turned walking down the boardwalk towards the jail, he had to get out of these dudes and do his rounds. He was just in front of Moss's stables when he recognized the small golden horse tied out in front of the jail. Shaking his head he didn't waste any time in crossing the street. He opened the door, seeing her sitting in his chair behind the desk. "Lydia what are you doing here," Matt demanded hanging his hat on the peg just inside the door.

"I ran away," Lydia said truthfully getting up from her seat to walk around the desk.

"Why'd ya do that for, now I'm just going to have to take you back out there," Matt groaned looking at her.

"I know," Lydia said quietly picking at the corner of the desk. "Daddy is Mama going to be okay?" she asked quietly not even looking up at him.

Matt stared at her little shoulders trembling as she stood there and all his anger melted away with that one question. It still amazed him at times how perceptive Lydia was. "Yeah," he answered walking over towards her, lifting her up on the corner of the desk. "It's just going to take her some time to get used to it," he said softly.

"Is that why Mama don't want us around," Lydia asked softly looking up at him with deep blue eyes misting with tears.

"Honey, Mama is always going to want us around," Matt said moving over to lean against the edge of the desk as he hugged her shoulders. How could he explain why selling the Long Branch was so hard for Kitty to an eight year old.

"Does the Long Branch mean more to her than us," Lydia whimpered.

"What," Matt burst out looking at her. "No," Matt said firmly.

"You sure," Lydia said doubtfully. "It sure seems like it does," she added quietly.

"Lydia," Matt said flabbergasted.

"Ever since Cairn showed up Mama's been so busy working on the Long Branch we've barely seen her," Lydia said pointedly.

"I know," Matt said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Look, the Long Branch means a lot to Kitty, but nothing matters more to her then you and Julia," Matt said softly. "You're mama would sell that Long Branch in a second if she thought it would save your's or Julia's life, and she wouldn't have a second thought about it," Matt said softly. "But it's just…well it's just how Cairn went about things," Matt said. "You see it's not so much about selling the Long Branch," Matt stammered out. "It's just that the Long Branch means a lot," Matt said hugging Lydia tight into his chest.

"What ya mean," Lydia questioned.

"Well…" Matt said, letting his mind drift backwards in the sands of time. He could almost hear the faint sounds of the off key piano being played men cheering, girls shouting, Kitty's husky robust laughter filling the room as it charmed the patrons of the Long Branch. There were some good times within those walls, Lydia's first steps, Julia's first steps, the penciled marks on the back wall leading towards the cellar marking the girl's heights. "It's the memories it holds," Matt said softly. There was only one thing left to do and the only way Matt saw it. "Come on let's go find Chester to take you back out to the Bess's," Matt said.

****M&K****

Matt quickly made his way down the boardwalk towards the Lady Gay, after asking Teddy where Cairn was Matt headed back there towards the store room.

"Cairn," Matt said walking in the room.

"Marshal," Cairn said turning to look at Matt. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you." Matt said trying to think of a way to start this with out it leading to him loosing his temper.

"About what Marshal," Cairn said.

"About Kitty," Matt stated simply.

"Aye yes Miss Kitty," Cairn said rolling her name out like a caress.

Matt hated the way he rolled her name like he was actually caressing her with the sound of her name. He tucked his thumbs into his gun belt to keep from throwing the first punch.

"Ah she sent you, here to admit that she has rethought her efforts." Cairn said smiling broadly.

"No," Matt said throwing him off. "In fact I came here to find why you are doing this to her, Cairn," Matt countered as he studied the man before him. This was the man that was forcing Kitty to sell. This was the man that tried to break her, ruin her; run her out of town.

"Why to get Miss Kitty to go with me of course," Cairn said looking at Matt as he tucked his thumbs into the shoulder's of his vest.

"Cairn if she hasn't made it plain to you in a month, then you are a fool. She doesn't want anything to do with you." Matt said getting a little aggravated at the little Irish man. "Do you see what you are doing to her?" Matt demanded. "You're forcing her to sell her home," Matt snapped at him.

"She'll be much happier living on the river boat on the Mississippi, Marshal. Living in the life of luxury, fit for a queen." Cairn said.

"She's been on the river boats Mr. Cairn and she hated them." Matt said firmly. "She's worked hard to get where she is today and she's fought for it too. The Long Branch means more to her then just a building; surely you being Irish can understand that." Matt said pulling out that little wealth of knowledge from his younger days.

"Aye that I can," Cairns said. "Tell me Marshal, what interest is it of yours what I'm doing to Miss Kitty. I haven't broken any laws."

"I'm not here talking to you as a United States Marshal, I'm here talking to you as a plain man. If you care anything about Kitty like you say you do, then don't do this to her." Matt said hoping that explanation would suffice.

"But I have the money to care for her," Cairn said in desperation.

"She don't want your money, she don't need your money. Besides even without you breaking her like this she still can't go with you," Matt said.

"Why not," Cairn asked.

"She's married with two little girls and she's not leaving," Matt said tersely.

"What sort of a bloke would leave her to work," Cairn said.

"It just so happens she's my wife," Matt stated firmly before he left Cairns alone.

****M&K****

Matt was sore as he walked along the boardwalk doing his rounds. He didn't have to explain anything to Cairns. So what if Kitty wasn't the typical wife, who stayed home and raised the girls. She liked her independence, and she liked working. He didn't have a problem with it so what did it matter if some thick headed Irish man did. He was still doing rounds along Front Street when he heard the gunshot and went running to inspect. He stopped seeing the door of the Long Branch open which wasn't likely something Kitty did. He walked inside. "Hold it," he commanded loudly. "Drop the gun Cairn," Matt bellowed.

"Here Marshal," Cairn said in a murmured voice, handing Matt the gun handle first as he stared down at the body of his partner.

"Kitty, you all right," Matt said, moving over towards her, cupping her shoulders.

"I'm fine Matt, now," Kitty said a little breathlessly as the fear of what just happened was washed away with relief with the feeling of his strong arms.

"What happened here," he demanded softly looking at her.

"He was waiting for me, he tried to kill me," Kitty said looking down at Fogle's body. "Crain shot him first," Kitty said as held on tight to his arm, for support unsure if her legs would hold her much longer.

"A couple of you men and get him out here will ya," Matt ordered, looking at the cowboys coming in the door. A couple men to grab Fogle's body and carry him over to Percy Crump's.

Cairn started to follow after them, "Mr. Cairn," Kitty said in a soft voice. "Thank you," she whispered as she hugged Matt's arm tight, afraid to let go.

Cairns looked at her clutching the marshal's arm tight as he looked down at her, and he saw the loving gaze in which he looked. "You're a lucky man Marshal," Cairn said looking at Kitty.

"Cairn," Matt said holding out his hand to shake, which the Irish man did with some reluctance, but it was still a firm shake.

****M&K****

The next morning Kitty was busy unpacking and reopening the Long Branch, when Matt, Chester and Cairn pulled up in front of the wagon. After conversing for a few minutes on what he was going to do next and Cairn apologizing once again to Kitty, they watched him leave.

"It's going to be a long lonely road for him Kitty," Matt said watching her fight back the tears.

"Any road is lonely for a man that's lost a dream," Kitty said, because she knew the feeling all too well. She had lost her dreams a long time ago, but with Matt she had gotten them all back.

****M&K****

"Kitty," Doc said turning to see Kitty walking in his office.

"Doc," Kitty said as she shut the door. "I just bumped into Chester, he says doesn't feel good." Kitty said noticing Doc's snort of disbelief. "Well is it serious."

"Oh yes it certainly is serious. He's going to be the death of me," Doc said amusingly as he looked at Kitty. "Did you come up here to invite me to dinner maybe," Doc said hoping that might be the distraction that he needed.

"That's a good idea, but I really came for was to get some headache powders," Kitty said simply.

"Oh you gotta headache," Doc said knowing that Kitty sometimes got migraines from her line of work.

"No, no I'm all right, it's only of the girls, whiskey and cowboys are kinda hard on the constitution." Kitty said knowing how well Doc knew of the headaches that plagued the girls and her by dealing with the constant rowdy drunks.

"All right there you are," Doc said handing her a small tin can package. "Directions right on it, now about the dinner?"

"Well if you wanna come with me while I drop these off at the Long Branch then we can go on to Delmonico's then I'll let you buy me dinner," Kitty said turning the tables on him like normal.

"Well now you worked that around pretty good," Doc said swiping his mustache with his small pudgy fingers, "Let's go," Doc said moving over to grab his hat and coat.

Kitty and Doc walked down the boardwalk in the crisp mid-May afternoon. "Where are the girls?" Doc asked.

"Julia is over at Jane's and Lydia is helping Mr. Lathrop trying to earn some extra money for Matt's present," Kitty said.

"That's right his birthday is coming up here soon isn't it," Doc said looking at her.

"Yeah, this year we're going to throw him a surprise party," Kitty said smiling.

"Kitty, you know Matt hates surprises." Doc said as they walked along.

"Oh, I'll handle Matt, and if not there's always Lydia," Kitty said chucking.. "Besides I wasn't planning anything real big just a small get together of our close friends."

"Providing Matt isn't out chasin' down bandits again for his birthday." Doc said, simply remembering last year's birthday Matt had been gone for almost two weeks.

Kitty's happiness died at the remembrance. She had been so upset about it all, only to find that Matt was leaving town two days before his birthday to go track down Will Morgan. "Oh he's going to be here for this one," Kitty said confidently but she didn't sound convinced.

"Oh well you still have some time to get it together." Doc said trying to lift her spirits once more.

"Yeah, but how are we going to be able to surprise him, it's got to be something good."

"Well we could do it after he starts rounds and fire a couple of shots to get him running," Doc said teasingly.

"Yeah so he could come to his birthday party with his gun drawn," Kitty said giggling at the picture her mind conjured up at the thought.

"It would get him there," Doc said chuckling.

"Maybe Chester with some made up story, or Lydia," Kitty said chuckling as they passed the Bull's Head Saloon.

"Well hello there honey," a big woolly looking wolfer said as Kitty and Doc passed him.

"You talking to me," Kitty said looking at the grizzly foul looking man with middle bigger then a pot belly stove.

"You're the prettiest little thing I've seen in this town yet. How about me and you having a drink." he said looking Kitty up and down with leering lustful eyes.

"I think you had just about enough already." Doc said raising a hand up to push him over to one side. "Excuse us," Doc said taking Kitty's arm firmly in his other hand as he guided her around the ruffian.

Lydia stood there in front of Mr. Lathrop's store with the broom in her hand when she saw her mother and Doc coming her way. She watched and listened with big round eyes.

"Well now hold on there," Wooly said grabbing Kitty's arm spinning her around to face him.

"Take your hands off me," Kitty ordered roughly.

"Did you hear what the lady said," Doc said grabbing at the wolfer's shirt front.

The grizzly wolfer just laughed as he pushed Doc towards the street. "You get out of here," he said.

Kitty raised her hand and landed a stinging blow on his face making him release his hold on her arm.

"Well you're a little wild cat ain't ya? I like that," Wolfer said as he started to advance towards Kitty.

Lydia watched as Doc marched towards the man manhandling Kitty, and she knew there was trouble brewing. She ran down the other side and hurried to find her Daddy.

Doc being a feisty fella when the time called for it wasn't going to stand by and let his brute of man manhandles Kitty. Doc came up and grabbed the wolfer arms trying his hardest to pull the man away from Kitty only to get a fist slamming into his face knocking him out into the dusty street.

Kitty started towards Doc after seeing him punched trying to defend her, only to have her arm caught by the wolfer. "Never mind him honey he can't cause us no trouble. Come on here now come on here honey, we're going to have a little fun," The wolfer said as he jerked Kitty up against him.

The foul filthy smell was enough to gag her but she fought hitting him with her fist as hard as she could manage at this close of a distance. She hit him until he released her a little bit trying to grab a better hold on her she kept backing up hitting him until she lost her balance and fell backwards into the horse trough.

One of the corporals from out at Fort Dodge pulled her out of the chilling water. Kitty gasped for air as she stood there soaking wet and fuming mad. She looked and saw the display of buggy whips close to the Mr. Lathrop's store post. She reached for the first one she came too pulling it out she started to attack the wolfer with the whip.

"Daddy you better come quick some man's bothering Mama and Doc," Lydia said finding him standing in front of Hank's billiards.

"What's he doing," Matt asked.

"I don't know but Mama slapped him, and he pushed Doc." Lydia said as Matt started towards the fight, intending to break it up.

Upon seeing Kitty go after the man he started to dart down into the street to break it up. "Kitty," Matt yelled out ducking the whip she was wielding as he grabbed her by the arm pulling her back away from the wolfer. In one swift fluid motion he grabbed the wolfer by the shoulder and landed a rock hard punch to the man's jaw knocking him out. Matt moved over to Kitty where she was still gasping for breath and fuming heavily. "What he do Kitty," Matt asked

"He hit Doc," Kitty said struggling to get her breath.

Matt took in Kitty's wet clothing that clung to her and wondered how she got all wet. "What did he do then push you in the water trough or something," Matt asked cautiously considering she still held the whip.

"He did not I tripped," Kitty retorted breathlessly.

"Are you all right Kitty," Doc said coming up to the small group.

"I'm fine, how are you," Kitty asked heaving.

"I'm fine," Doc said turning to look at the wolfer who was still out cold lying on the street.

"Doc what happened here anyways," Matt said figuring he'd get a better answer out of Doc then he would Kitty at the moment.

"Well when he wakes up why don't you to ask him." Doc said looking at Matt. "Kitty, I was taking you to the Long Branch," Doc said holding out his arm for her to take.

"We need a drink," Kitty said taking his arm as they head off towards the Long Branch.

Matt stared after them for a moment; he'd ask them later what happened but not right now when both of their tempers were up. He also noticed that Kitty took the whip with her, he wanted to laugh but he also saw that the wolfer was getting up.

Matt walked over to order him out of town. Then he talked to the corporal for moment then they saw the eastern fluff getting off the stage and Matt was warily until Jim called him over. Matt talked to Jim for a few minutes until one of the cowboys brought Kitty's parasol over to Matt.

"Marshal, I believe this belongs to Miss Kitty," the cowboy said.

"Thanks Jim," Matt said taking Kitty's parasol wondering where Chester and Lydia took off too.

"That Miss Kitty's got some temper doesn't she Marshal," the corporal said.

"Yeah she sure does," Matt agreed looking around for his daughter only to find her sweeping off the porch in front of Lathrop's. "Well I'll see you all later," Matt said making his excuses as he headed towards Lathrop's. "What ya doing," Matt asked.

"Working," Lydia said never looking up from her task.

"Oh," Matt said. "When you get done here Mrs. Pry said she could use a dozen eggs if ya got them," Matt said.

"I'll run them over to her after I finish here," Lydia said stubbornly.

"All right, well I better get this back over to Kitty," Matt said looking at the Kitty's parasol. "Stay out of trouble," Matt said squeezing her shoulder before he headed towards the Long Branch to give Kitty back her parasol.

Matt walked up the front stairs to Kitty's room and knocked on the door.

Kitty opened the door still in her wet clothes. "What is it Matt," she bit out tartly.

"You dropped you're other whip," he teased holding up her parasol.

Kitty chuckled, "Thanks, come in here for a minute would you," Kitty said moving away from the door as Matt walked into the room.

"What ya need," Matt asked as she turned her back towards him.

"Unbutton me," Kitty said giving him a look over her shoulder.

"All right," Matt sighed starting to undo the buttons, reveling the soft cream colored skin along the way little by little. The temptation was to great so he conceded to the fact bending his head down to nuzzle her neck, as he pulled her back against him.

"Matt," she said on a moan as he found the tender spot just at the base of her neck where it joined her shoulder.

"Kitty," he groaned, nipping at her shoulder.

"Matt," Kitty said breathlessly as his lips moved still further downward till he paused momentarily at the hollow where her throat and shoulder met. Matt's hand splayed across her hips, holding her in place.

She could feel the warmth of his body against her back seconds before Matt wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist and drew her close. He kissed the nape of her neck. She shivered lightly at the feel on his lips on her sensitive skin.

He then lowered his lips to her jaw line before bending her back slightly over his forearm. He kissed the front of her throat murmuring, "Have I ever mentioned that I like when you wear your hair up?"

"I thought you liked it down," she whispered distracted by the sensation of his lips against her skin.

"Well, all right I like both but I love it when it's up I can do this." he replied as he kissed the side of her neck while, with one hand he undid the dozens of small pearl buttons that ran down the back of her dress. He pushed the bodice down further exposing the tops of her breasts. Finally after several minutes of combined effort and tantalizing teasing she stood before Matt in her French styled silk chemise and stockings.

"Matt…" she started but was cut off by his mouth crushing down on hers, rough and tender and uncompromising. His arms had riveted her to the length of him, the raspy harshness of Matt's breath with the rustling of her dressed sliding down her hips as he caught her up in his arms. His teeth nipped her bottom lip, making her moan. "M…a…t…t…" she whispered brokenly as he drove her to distraction with his mouth.

Matt groaned plunging his hand into her hair, tilting her head back and holding her still for the onslaught of his kisses. Lips teeth and tongues circled and clashed. His fingers flexed against her scalp, combining with the sensuous dance of his tongue against hers and the warmth of his body emanating through the layers of clothes to send shivers down her spine. Matt pulled her closer still, his hand splayed over the small of her back, his fingers flirting with the curve of her ass as he pressed into her, molding her soft body to his.

She looping her arms around his neck tangled her fingers in his course soft hair, knocking the tan Stetson to the floor. She kissed him heatedly.

Matt angled his head, taking the kiss deeper, desperately seeking more and more as his tongue danced over hers. He turned, pressing her back into the wall, pressing the hard length of his arousal against her, and grinding against her when she gasped into his mouth.

Matt raised one hand to the wall, bracing himself against his tongue plundering her mouth, trying to hold himself steady as he tried to withstand the sensation of Kitty's lips against his, Kitty's hands on his body, Kitty's soft breasts molding to his chest, Kitty's hips circling instinctively, undulating in response to his demands. With a desperate grunt, Matt tore his mouth from hers, his chest heaving with barely contained desire, as he fought to fill his lungs with air.

When he lifted his mouth from hers, Kitty whispered, "Don't stop." Kitty lowered her hands from around his neck to the front of his shirt and deftly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, so he was finding it somewhat difficult to concentrate. She purred as her hands come into contact with his chest.

"Kitty," he said, his voice breaking with need. He pressed her back against the wall; he continued to kiss her, soft nipping kisses, as she reached for the buckle on his gun belt letting it fall to the floor.

Matt lifted his head and gasped a moment passed before he had the strength to cover her hand with his. "Enough, enough," he groaned.

"Not enough," Kitty countered as she reached behind him, pulling him down for another devouring kiss.

"Never enough," Matt agreed kissing her again as he stepped in even closer.

He pressed one hand to her cheek, tipping her head up slightly so that he could kiss her with leisure. The first was as soft as the feel of her skin against his, drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing over the seam of her lips. She parted them with a soft moan that only added fuel to the fire. The second kiss was as firm and demanding. Matt pressed his other hand to her back, holding her against the solid wall of his chest as his tongue swept into her mouth. His tongue tangled with hers, gliding over it gently one moment, and then drawing it greedily into his mouth the next. The third, forth, fifth and sixth grew more and more heated, eclipsing the warmth of his skin until she was drench in the heat of desire raw and hungry.

"Oh yes," Kitty breathed as she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit gently, causing Matt to moan. Her lips curved as she gripped the back of his head and kissed him hard.

She hummed low and soft as he angled his head, hungry for more. Kitty parted her lips, pressing her body against him as his tongue teased her bottom lip before he drew it gently into his mouth.

Her touch burned him, sending shivers and sparks through him at every touch. More than once the soft sliding touch of her warm hand made him catch his breath as they traveled up an down his chest. She smiled at him, diabolically? Seductively? Before she turned and stood on the steps.

He could feel her warm breath on his cheek and felt the small hairs at the back of his neck stand in command. Slowly she brought her lips in contact with his skin, moist warmness against his skin. Trailing down his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight against her, "Come on Cowboy," Kitty said as she grasped his hair raking her nails against his scalp. Her hands slid from his hair down to shoulders and then came to rest on his arms, squeezing none-too-gently as she rocked back on her heels, pulling him with her as their tongues tangled. She took two steps back and then bumped into the quarter wall.

Matt crushed her mouth with his, his tongue demanding and commanding her surrender once it was granted full access to her.

She rasped her nails over the small of his back. Her lips parted beneath his and she groaned; arching into him as his tongue tangled with hers. Her hands slid down over the hard muscle of his back, under his vest, rasping her nails against the small of his back.

Matt wasted no time in shrugging out of his shirt and vest as Kitty hastily pulled the tails free. Once free of the restricting shirt Kitty couldn't help herself as she flattened

Flattening her palm to his warm skin, soaking up the heat the shimmered from his body. They kissed and it didn't take long for the kiss to deepened as she pulled him to her, her body sliding against his in a languorous dance of passion and desire.

Fueled even more by her response, Matt splayed his hands across her narrow waist, letting them glide up over the soft silk covering her ribs and teasing the sides of her breasts with his thumbs.

"Matt," Kitty gasped as he tore his mouth away to begin his assault on her neck and throat. She leaned back, offering him access to her breasts as she squeezed his back, keeping him pressed firmly to her.

"Don't stop," Kitty said as she spread her fingers over his back, holding him closer.

"As if I could," he groaned as his heart thundered in his chest. "Kiss me," Matt said as he pulled her back to him.

"Yes," Kitty answered as she grasped his hair and kissed him hard. "Take me," she said in the barest whisper, urgently as she pulled him closer, parting her legs as far as the chemise would allow. Kitty slid her hand down to his waistband, curling her fingers into it, caressing him through the thight material.

Words lingered on his lips as her fingers moved lower, stroking the length of his erection through his pants. Snapping his self control as she caressed him Matt grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from his arousal. He pinched her nipples through her chemise, barely able to contain his lust. With a grunt of surrender, Matt pulled his hands from her breast, going to her waist balling up the chemise until it was barely over her knees. He cupped her bottom and lifting her up.

Kitty wrapped her legs around his torso and locked her ankles together. "Take me to bed, Cowboy," she ordered as she wound her arms tightly around his neck, pressing herself to his stomach and rubbing against him wantonly as she arched into his hands.

"Stop wiggling," he ordered as he tried to keep a firm hold on her.

"Can't stop," Kitty giggled as she clung to him, gripping him tightly with her arms and legs as he tried to step carefully doorway she turned her head and sank her teeth gently into his neck, breathing deeply as she soothed the abused spot with her tongue. "I want you, I want you," she murmured against his skin.

"Never going to make it," he groaned feeling the heat of her arousal seeping, searing through her hungrily as he backed her onto table.

Kitty tugged impatiently on his buttons of his fly fumbling with it as she tried to free them. Matt kissed her hungrily as his arms banded around her sitting her on the table. Kitty held on tight to him, his lips never leaving hers.

Her lips parted beneath his and she groaned; arching into him. "I want you," he rasped as he tore his mouth from hers and began to plunder her neck.

His hands stroked her thighs, kneading them with his strong fingers. Kitty moaned into his mouth, resisting the urge to arch her back, to beg for more. Warm and rough against her soft skin, his fingers pressed into her flesh as they traveled higher.

"Oh yes," Kitty said as she leaned back on the table, pulling him down over her.

"Agh!" she yelped, when her bare back hit the cold serving tray.

"What?" Matt asked, looking up at her worriedly.

"Nothing," Kitty said pushing the tray out of their way, trying to pull him back down to her.

"That wasn't nothing," Matt said alarmed.

"It was nothing Matt, just unexpected," Kitty said, staring at his bare chest wide eyed.

"It's all good, very good," Kitty assured him as she began to run her hands greedily over him bare skin. "You're just lucky this is me. I can show some restraint," she said solemnly.

Matt laughed and asked, "This is restraint?"

Kitty watched as his eyes trailed down over the pale freckles that dusted her chest to the creamy mounds of her breasts.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Kitty warned as she ran her hands appreciatively over his shoulders.

"I think I can take it," Matt muttered as he ducked his head and began to warm her neck with his lips.

"You taste so good." he exhaled.

Kitty laughed as she ran her hands up over his smooth back. "You feel good."

"Well, you know," Matt chuckled as he kissed his way across her collarbone. He spread on hand over her back, a soft groan escaping his lips as the tips of her breasts pressed into his chest. "You're talking too much," he murmured kissing her again, bending her back over the edge of the table.

Kitty whimpered in frustration and literally had to keep herself from stomping her foot when he pulled away from her busy hands. His lips claimed the soft skin of her throat as his own, his teeth teased her with an edge of danger, his tongue danced and swirled over her; dipping into the hollow at the curve of her neck before continuing its downward descent.

He captured on rose tipped breast with those flashing white teeth, worrying it gently before pulling it into his mouth and sucking ardently. Kitty's hips bucked away from the table, desperately seeking the friction she craved.

Matt gently kissed his way across the soft mound. He watched her through his lashes as she watched his tongue circle her tight nipple. When he finally closed his lips around it, the dam broke.

Kitty clutched the back of his head, holding him to her as she pressed hard into the table.

Matt drew her deeper into his mouth, groaning his approval, as she ran her hands through his hair and down onto his back.

He moved back to her other breast. He bent to take her nipple into his mouth once more, but this time slipped his fingers into her opening. Kitty ground against him as he stroked her, matching his rhythm to each pull of his mouth.

"Matt," she breathed in a warning tone. Matt's eyes widened slightly as she clamped her thighs together, holding his hand in place, gyrating wildly against him. "No more, I want you now," Kitty gasped out.

"Not finished," he said as he gripped her hips. He kissed her again, pressing into the side of the table as he nudged her back further. His hungry mouth devoured her creamy skin, steadily making his way down between her breasts, not allowing himself to be distracted by their soft allure. He pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to her stomach as he parted her legs with his hands. Kitty moaned in anticipation as he nuzzled the soft, damp curls at the apex of her legs, and then cried out in shock and pleasure as he pressed his tongue firmly to her buddle of nerves.

"Oh," Kitty breathed, drawing the word out as he circled her with his tongue.

The sensations shot through her body, raising goose bumps on her arms as a shiver danced up her spine. His lips, teeth and tongue drove her steadily higher, relentless in his quest to please her again. He pressed his tongue to her entrance, thrusting into her quickly and then retreating to torment her once more. Over and over again, he plunged into her, each time drawing on her more greedily, lapping at her juices as he groaned against her. Matt stroked the inside of her thigh with his thumb as he pushed his pants down past his hips. Kitty gasped and writhed beneath his ardent ministrations.

"Now, Matt, now," she panted, and he didn't have to be told a second time. Matt braced one hand on the table as he stood poised between her legs. Kitty rose up and pulled him down for a kiss, thrusting her hips at him as she tasted herself on his tongue.

Matt entered her with one thrust, grasping her hip with his other hand, his fingers digging into her tender skin. "Kitty," he breathed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Matt!" Kitty cried as the shudders of her climax took hold. "Oh my God!"

Matt pushed into her deeper, holding himself still as she bucked against him, and opening his eyes to watch her come. "Kitty," he croaked as he watched the pleasure soften and blur her features.

"Yes, yes," she cried as she bore down on him, impaling herself on his hard shaft.

Matt waited, the muscle in his clenched jaw jumping as he watched her slow. He bent down and kissed her gently, as he began to move inside of her. Matt pulled back until he stood poised at the very brink. He thrust into her hard, burying himself in her heat as she cried out.

Matt began to thrust into her with long, hard strokes, fighting back the urge to fill her. Matt gave up the notion of going slow, when she grasped his arms, tightly. Matt moved faster, his breath ragged, coming in puffs and grunts as she squeezed him tightly. He drove into her, blinded by desire. He could tell from her little cries, her breathing, her entire body that she was close. They both are.

He changes the angle of penetration slightly, thrusts even harder. He was nearly gone when he realized that he'd touched something that set Kitty off like never before.

"Oh Matt, oh," Kitty groaned as she bit her lip to keep from screaming as her nails dug into his arm, her body going taunt, sensations exploded and shattered inside her to the most explosive climax she had ever felt. For a few minutes she lost contact with reality, and all she could do was hold onto Matt.

Her walls convulse around him, she arched convulsively and sobbed out ecstasy as her muscles turned into liquid as she melted into the table of complete satisfaction Matt gave a strangled groan and then thrust into her faster, spilling hot and wet into the molten heat of her.

His back was damp with sweat. He was breathing harshly, groaning. She cradled him, heavy in her arms, shivering in the sweet, throbbing aftermath of the most explosive pleasure she'd ever known.

"Kitty," he whispered, as he leaned down onto his elbows and looked down as her as she lay splayed on the table.

Kitty blinked lazily, watching as his chest rose and fell, gulping precious oxygen into his lungs. She tried to smile up at him, but could barely muster the control over her facial muscles.

****M&K****

Kitty sat at her vanity trying to restore some order to her rumpled hair, as Matt stood tucking in his shirt tails into his waist band.

"Next time Cowboy, how about we try that in a bed," Kitty said smiling at him through the mirror.

"Sounds promising," Matt teased her, as he started towards her again.

"Oh no, you don't, Cowboy," Kitty said getting up from her seat to put the bench between them as she held him off with a hand on his chest.

"Don't what," Matt said, smiling at her as he grabbed her again into a kiss.

"You know what," Kitty giggled as he pulled back slightly. "You got work to do and so do I," she started as he kissed her neck. "Besides we probably couldn't pull off another one without being interrupted by a little girl…" Kitty said pushing against the solid wall of his chest.

"You're probably right," Matt agreed stepping back as he finished getting dressed.

****M&K****

"Would you take this over to Mr. Lathrop's for me?" Kitty said handing him the whip she had used.

"Sure," Matt said. "Kitty what really happened out there earlier?"

"Oh the same ole thing that always seems to happen. So drunk wanting attention."

"I figured as much, I should have hit him harder." Matt said. "Well I'll see you later so you can finish getting your hair done,"

"See you later Marshal," Kitty said rising up to give him a quick kiss.

"Now don't start that," he teased smiling at her. Matt left and headed towards his office after dropping the buggy whip off at Mr. Lathrup's store.

****M&K****

Matt walked into Delmonico's later that afternoon seeing Doc and Kitty Julia and Lydia all ready there and Joe holding up the blackboard for them to order from. Matt hung his hat up and walked over towards them.

"We're going to have the special," Kitty said looking at the girls. "How's you jaw," she asked Doc once again.

"It's pretty sore," Doc answered as he fingered it gingerly.

"You better have soup," Kitty prescribed.

"I should say not I want some of that steak there," Doc said.

"It'll hurt you're jaw more to chew that," Lydia said smiling.

"Aw," Matt said coming up behind them.

"Hello Matt," Kitty said.

"Matt, sit down," Doc said in greeting.

"Yeah, Daddy sit down," Lydia said happily.

"Joe I guess I'll have the steak." Matt said as he took his seat beside Kitty and Julia. "How ya feeling," Matt asked Doc noticing him rubbing his jaw.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Doc bristled.

"At least he can talk," Kitty commented.

"I certainly hope you jarred his teeth some though," Doc said firmly.

"I'd say Kitty had him pretty well soften up when I got there." Matt said winking at Lydia as Kitty shot him a glare, as Doc laughed.

"I'd say," Doc said growing serious. "Didn't I see that Mrs. Author go in your office a little while ago."

"Yeah," Matt said looking at Doc.

"She offered you money to take her down there to find her husband." Doc said nodding his head.

"That's about it," Matt said shaking his head to confirm it.

"I don't understand it she's offering all kinds of money for anybody that'll take her down there." Doc commented.

"Kinda reward for her husband dead or alive. Preferably alive we presume," Kitty added as she looked at Matt.

Matt nodded his head in agreement. Knowing that if the roles were reversed he would do everything in his power to try and find Kitty or the girls just as she would do for him or the girls. But there was something about Mrs. Author that wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

****M&K****

It made him almost sick to know that Mrs. Author only needed something to verify her husband's death to get the money. He still couldn't believe he was forced to go after her instead of staying close to his family. It was pure aggravating.

****M&K****

As May 26 rolled around, Kitty had Matt's surprise party all planned up to everything including how to get him out of town long enough to decorate the Long Branch. Kitty couldn't believe that for once Matt was going to get a surprise.

"Now you girls know what to do," Kitty said to her girls that worked for her.

"Yes Miss Kitty," Sue said smiling.

"All right," Kitty said as she waited on Matt to come over to take her to supper with the girls. They would have exactly one hour and ten minutes to decorate the Long Branch while they were at supper and dropping the girls off at Jane's. They had held a town meeting while Matt had made a trip out of town and the whole town knew that as soon as Kitty and Matt made their way into the Delmonico's to hurry their butts over to the Long Branch to be ready to surprise their marshal. The whole town had pitched in and got him a present, a shiny ivory handle colt revolver the latest addition with a new leather holster. Even Chester had saved up his money to pitch in with the gun.

"Kitty, you ready," Matt said dressed in his gray courting jacket and necktie, for the special occasion.

"I sure am," Kitty said wearing one of his most favored dresses, a nice soft blue with a hunter green backdrop evening gown that she seldom wore anymore because it was too fancy to wear but on special occasions. Since Matt never could choose whether he like her in blue or green more, she had a dress carefully constructed a long time ago of just those two colors. Her hair was in an upsweep with just a few ringlet curls cascading half way down her neck, leaving her shoulders bare to his view.

They enjoyed the nice quite uninterrupted dinner at Delmonico's with Kitty interrupting Lydia's occasional chatter before she let the party slip. They walked Julia and Lydia back over to Jane's for another hour or so before they started back towards the Long Branch. Kitty watched as the three slipped out the side door and hurried down the back alley way towards the Long Branch.

"Where is everybody," Matt asked noticing the streets were pretty well deserted for only seven in the evening.

"I don't know," Kitty said keeping up the charade until they reached the doors of the Long Branch.

"I'll see you later Kitty," Matt said looking around cautiously.

"Come inside for a beer Matt, surely you have time for one of those tonight," Kitty pleaded looking up at him under her lashes as she tried to convince him into coming inside with her.

"All right," Matt said trying to figure out why it was so quite, as he held open the batwing door for her to walk in, ahead of him.

"Surprise!" the crowd shout out in a big cheer, causing Matt to glance up and see a good portion of Dodge filling the Long Branch.

"Kitty," Matt said looking at her as she smiled up at him.

"Happy birthday Matt," she said softly raising up to kiss his cheek.

"Happy Birthday Daddy," Lydia said holding Julia's hand as Kitty made her way on down into the saloon.

Matt bent over and picked Julia up and started to follow Kitty as everyone started wishing him a happy birthday and shaking his hand, as he made his way over to where Doc and Chester were standing smiling like loons for keeping the secret of his surprise party.

"Chester," Matt said looking at him.

"Mr. Dillon, happy birthday," Chester said smiling as he stood there.

"Happy birthday Matt," Doc said before swiping a hand across his mustache.

Then Kitty walked out of the back room carrying a cake loaded down with candles. As the crowd sang out for he's a golly good fellow at the top of their lungs.

"Make a wish Daddy," Lydia said smiling brightly.

"You two are going to help me out aren't you," Matt said looking at the girls. "One…two… three… Matt, Lydia and Julia took a deep breath and blew out his candles in one breath.

****M&K****

Matt, lay back against the mattress exhausted and covered in sweat, and breathing heavily, as he gently stroked Kitty's back, as she collapsed on top of him.

"Happy birthday cowboy," she murmured raspy as she started to wiggle trying to move.

"Hold it," Matt said wrapping both arms around her naked form pinning her to his chest. "Just stay put," he sighed heavily

"Matt I'm too heavy," Kitty protested.

"No heavier than me, when I squish you now lay still, after all it is my birthday," Matt said beginning to stroke her back again, as she settled back down on top of his chest once more before they both drifted off to sleep completely sedated.

****M&K****

Summer came and with it came Kitty's birthday and Lydia's birthday. Since Matt had to go out of town to Topeka for Kitty's birthday and then go to Kansas City close to Lydia's birthday he just decided to take them all along with him. It was a good trip even with the whole mess of the senator thinking they didn't need marshal out in the west anymore which put a damper on his attitude and the girls talking him into going to carnival and getting their picture taken again. It was nothing more than a waste of money in his book but it sure made Kitty and Lydia happy, and thankfully Julia was too young to care or he might have to pay for nine pictures instead of seven. Although he didn't object to the pictures of the girls together or the one with Kitty and the girls, it was just the ones with him in it that he thought was a waste of money. Yet he would pay any price to keep those big grins on their faces.

It was early August now and it had been a busy couple of weeks, with Senator coming to look Dodge over. Matt was glad to have him there to prove his point, although he hadn't intended on the senator getting shot in the shoulder by a wild shot either.

Matt walked over to Dodge House, to talk one more time about the need for marshals to remain out here in the west. Matt did his customary sweep of the room as he walked in the door seeing the Senator sitting on the couch in the lobby.

"Well Senator," Matt said moving over closer to stand in front of him.

"Marshal," Senator McGovern greeted in a somber tone.

"Doc Adams told me I'd find you here," Matt said looking the senator over.

"Yes against his orders. He told me to stay in bed, but I don't like staying in bed." he said as Matt gave him a wide open smug face, knowing exactly how the Senator felt about staying in bed. "I don't like getting shot either." He admitted looking at Matt only to have him wipe off the some what smile into a grim face.

"It's like I tried to tell you in Kansas City, Senator. These gunmen don't just shoot each other ya know," Matt said giving him a hard look that spoke of his determination. "You were lucky," Matt pointed out the real message that some of the wild shots killed also.

"I'm beginning to believe you." Senator said when Paul Hill ran into the Dodge house begging Matt for his protection because Nick Heber was going to kill him. It didn't take long for the whole situation to play out. Paul Hill had Clay Tatum come in to be a feared gunfighter, only to have Heber shoot him down in cold blood so he could win the bet. Hill was trying to prove the Senator's theory right about being able to bluff their way as a gunfighter. When Hill started to leave, Matt demanded to know where he was going. "Oh no you're not you're going to jail," Matt said. "Next time I'm going to listen to my daughter when she starts telling wild tales," Matt said firmly when both men started to protest. When he was escorting Hill and Heber over towards the jail the Senator asked to talk to him more about finding a different way saving the department money.

Matt knew just the thing to do too, but first he had to go find one little girl and say he was sorry for not believing her when she had told him about Hill's and Heber's plans. He should have believed her, after all she heard things just like her mother did and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know how she did it. Matt walked over to Moss's stable after locking Heber and Hill up. He knew Lydia was inside the stable if Hank's glare was anything to go by. Lydia had half of Dodge wrapped around her little finger and when she was mad at him, he sure knew it.

He wasn't surprised to find her grooming Midas in his stall, so he walked into Buck's stall and lean on the wall watching her. "Lydia," Matt said softly, reaching over the half wall to touch her shoulder.

"What do you want," Lydia said tartly.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Matt said in a quiet voice.

"You should have," Lydia said.

"Yeah I should've," Matt agreed. "And next time I'll know better," Matt added wishing she would turn around and look at him.

Lydia kept brushing Midas bitting her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I guess I can see why you thought I was making it up," Lydia said after a few minutes. "I mean it did sound like one of those dime story novels, and it was your job on the line," Lydia added turning to look at him.

"Yeah," Matt agreed again. "So how about I buy you a sarsaparilla and we forget it ever happened."

"As long as we go to the Long Branch to get it," Lydia said smiling as she put the brush on the over turned bucket.

"How about Jonas's instead," Matt said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The Long Branch," Lydia argued as they started walking out the door together.

"Jonas's," Matt repeated.

"Mama's," Lydia said as they walked up the street.

"Jonas's," he said firmly as they started across in front of the Long Branch.

"Hold on," Lydia commanded as she poked her head inside the Long Branch getting Sam's attention easily.

Sam walked over to the swinging doors. "Yes Miss Lydia," Sam asked.

"One sarsaparilla and a beer," Lydia said smiling. "Daddy sure needs one," she said winking at Sam.

"Coming right up," Sam said looking at Matt with a twinkle in his eye. "You want it at your usually place." Sam said.

"Yep," Lydia said smiling grabbing Matt's hand as she pulled him down back of the Long Branch to the little wooden bench. "Sit down Daddy," Lydia said plopping down on the bench.

"Lydia," Kitty said opening the back door walking out with the beer and the sarsaparilla in her hand. "Oh never mind," Kitty said handing the drinks over towards to them. "Here's your mug," Kitty said shaking her head as Lydia started to pour the carbonated liquid into the beer mug, as Sam came to the door carrying a plate ladled with two sandwiches. "Thanks Sam," Kitty said taking the plate from him. "Now eat your lunch young lady," Kitty said giving Lydia the plate.

"Thanks Mama," Lydia said around a mouth full of the ham sandwich. Kitty rolled her eyes as she shook her head at her daughter's manners. Lydia swallowed the bite. "Sorry Mama but I'm hungry," Lydia said.

'You're always hungry," Kitty said sitting down beside her. "Did you deliver the eggs over to Ma's yet," Kitty asked tucking a couple wild strands of curls back into Lydia's braid.

"Yes'um and she gave us a jar of blackberry preserves for the eggs," Lydia said. "I left them on the kitchen table."

"All right," Kitty said. "After you're done here, I want you to go help Jane with your sister," Kitty said looking at her.

"Yes Mama," Lydia complied. "Can I use my nickel to get some gumdrops," Lydia asked taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Just don't ruin your supper," Kitty said pulling out her change purse. "Here get Julia some too," she said digging out a nickel.

"I'll share," Lydia said refusing to take the nickel. "Besides, Julie don't like gum drops like I do, she likes peppermint sticks," Lydia said after her mouth was empty once again.

"All right," Kitty said putting the nickel back in her purse. "Behave and mind Jane, and no fighting with Cole," Kitty said standing up.

"Yes mama," Lydia said as Kitty kissed the crown of her head.

"You are one busy girl," Matt said once Kitty ducked back inside after giving him a kiss.

"Keeps me out of trouble," Lydia said with a mouthful.

"True," Matt agreed, know that Lydia was doing her best to stay out of trouble but sometimes it was just inevitable sometimes.

****M&K****

The afternoon sun was just starting to sink low in the sky as Kitty hurried along the board walk towards Jane's house. It was nice of Jane to watch Julia for her and Matt during the day while they both work, but she was running late in picking Julia up this evening. She still had to take the girls to supper before giving them both a bath and putting them in bed, to where she would soon be wearing a trail back and forth from the Long Branch to the house. She knew Matt stopped in the house during his rounds to check on the sleeping girls. Yet with Julia getting older and Lydia being more responsible than most nine years olds she knew…Kitty wondered just how much longer this arrangement could last. Jane wasn't getting much of a break anymore away from the girls since Bess and Will bought that little farm out by silver creek, but with their growing brood Kitty could understand not wanting to stay in town.

Kitty rapped on Jane's door, before seeing her friend open the door. "Jane, sorry I'm late but time just got away from me," Kitty started apologizing as she walked in the house.

"Oh don't worry about it," Jane said with a wave of her hand. "I remember what those cowboys are like," Jane said giving Kitty a knowing look.

"More like one cowboy and one senator," Kitty said roughly.

"Oh what did Matt do this time," Jane questioned softly.

"He's eating supper with the senator tonight to talk about some ways to save the tax payers some money," Kitty said.

"So I take it Marshal Dillon taught the senator a lesson he's not likely to forget after getting shot," Jane commented.

"Yeah," Kitty said with a smirk. "Where are the kids," Kitty asked noticing how quiet things were in the house.

"Outside playing," Jane said.

Kitty walked out the back door. "Lydia, Julia," Kitty called out from the porch looking out at the yard but not seeing either little girl in sight, but she could hear her daughters' giggles and screeches.

"Oh Kitty, let them play," Jane Dalton said joining her on the porch with a tray of ice tea in her hands.

"I'm sure they are just fine," Jane said moving to sit down in one of the cane back rockers.

"I'm just surprised is all," Kitty said moving over to other rocker.

"Mama, mama!" Emily Dalton said running up to the porch her little blonde curls a bouncing as she ran with Julia on her hip.

"What is it," Jane asked looking at her daughter's flushed face.

"They're at it again." Emily said.

"Oh boy," Kitty and Jane said together getting up when Kitty stopped Jane with a hand as two children came running around the house.

"You take that back Cole Dalton," Lydia screeched loudly picking up a rock.

"No," Cole shouted back at her as he ran.

"He is too the best Marshal," Lydia shouted throwing the rock at him.

"Is not," Cole shouted as the rock hit him square in the back.

"Lydia Marie," Kitty shouted but to no anvil as Lydia shucked another rock at Cole's running back. Kitty watched with an amused look, as Cole kept egging Lydia on only to keep getting hit with rocks. Jane looked at Kitty as they both stared at their children misbehavior, before they walked down trying to break up the fight between the two.

"All right enough of this," Kitty said as Cole and Lydia both strained against their holds. "Lydia come with me," Kitty said looking at Cole with a leveling glare that had him stopping in his struggles against Jane's hold.

"Kitty," Jane looked at her questionably.

"I can handle an nine year old I would hope," Kitty said.

"All right," Jane said as they both let Cole and Lydia go.

Lydia wasted no time in bending down to pick up a rock to throw at Cole. "Hold it right there young lady," Kitty bit out tartly. "Drop the rock," she ordered firmly.

"Only when he takes it back," Lydia sassed looking at Kitty with a menacing glare.

"Drop it or you'll pay the consequences later," Kitty warned.

Lydia bit her bottom lip as she debated on whether to drop the rock or not.

"You don't do it right this instant Lydia Marie or I'll tell Matt and you'll go to New Orleans," Kitty warned looking Lydia square in the eye, that seemed to do the trick as Lydia dropped the rock she was holding. "Now what started this fight," Kitty said trying to bite back the smile at irony of playing Matt.

"Cole said Daddy isn't the best marshal around," Lydia declared loudly.

"Well then who do you think is the best lawman around," Jane said looking over at Cole.

"Marshal Kimbro is," Cole said proudly.

Kitty winced at that name. "Well then you're both right," Kitty said firmly, even she couldn't get away from the legendary Marshal Kimbro and from an eleven year old at that. It was bad enough hearing it from Matt from time to time.

"Huh," they both gasped.

"Matt was Marshal Kimbro deputy, before he became a Marshal."

"Really," they both gasped out.

"How do you two think your father's knew each other they both worked for Adam at the same time," Kitty said firmly.

"But Daddy said him and Mr. Dalton grew up together," Lydia said clearly confused.

"They did but then they met up again and worked for Adam for a while before parting company to become sheriffs of their own towns." Jane explained.

"Now do you two think you can stop this war between you two before someone gets hurt," Kitty said.

"Yes Mama," Lydia said.

"Yes ma'am," Cole agreed looking down at his boots.

"Good," Kitty said looking at Jane before they started up on the porch.

****M&K****

Doc slowly shuffled his way down the board walk; he wasn't intending to stop in Long Branch tonight, as he made his way to the office. He looked over the bat wing doors and saw Kitty standing at the bar by herself, with that fake smile on her face. He turned around and took a glance at his watch, eight o'clock it read before he turned on his heels and walked into the Long Branch.

"Evening Kitty," Doc said as he walked over towards the bar to where Kitty was standing.

"Hello Doc," Kitty greeted replacing her fake welcoming smile with her genuine warm smile.

"Drawl me a beer will ya Freddy," Doc said, as he looked at Kitty, happy that he could drawl her out of her brooding mood.

"You bet," Freddy answered as he started to drawl Doc's beer.

"You know something," Doc said digging in his pocket for a nickel. "I almost made it past here just now," he said looking at Kitty with a slight nod of his head.

"Well I'm glad the temptation was too great for ya," Kitty said looking at him with a smile.

"I just don't see how in the thunder I'm ever going to get rich through frittling away my money." Doc said tossing the nickel down on the bar.

"How am I going to get rich unless you switch to something a little more expensive then beer," Kitty countered arching her brow with a sassy attitude as she teased him.

"Well I guess we're at an impasse, just an unfathomable problem," Doc said looking straight at her. "Say has that big US Marshal been in here," Doc said looking around almost expecting Matt to be coming up behind him.

"He better not come in here," Kitty said roughly warningly at Doc as she played with her mug of beer.

"Is that so why not," Doc asked picking up on Kitty's irritation once again with Matt Dillon.

"Because he hasn't even stuck his head thought that door to even say hello for the last three days," Kitty said in a huff.

"For heaven sake, I'd certainly speak to him about that if I was you," Doc said nodding his head as he took a sip of his beer, knowing full well Kitty wouldn't talk to Matt about it. She'd get angry over it but as soon as Matt made an appearance she'd forget all about after a few days after a few days of barely speaking to him.

"I'm not going to say anything to him, as far as I'm concern Matt Dillon can go his own way," Kitty said.

"You mean it's just you and me from now on huh," Doc said knowing it wasn't so.

"Just you and me," Kitty said with a quick nod of her head in agreement, "let's go sit down." Kitty said with a smile.

"All right," Doc agreed following her towards the back table under the stairs, as he took his seat closer to the stair way and Kitty sat with her back to the wall, which of course both was normally Matt's seat, both saying in the unspoken message how much both of them were missing him.

"Wonder what has been keeping him," Doc said in a quiet undertone.

"I don't know Doc," Kitty grumbled out softly, knowing Doc was letting her rant about Matt's lack of appearance here lately. But then Doc knew why she was so upset over it too.

****M&K****

Matt walked along the boardwalk debating whether or not to risk going into the Long Branch tonight or wait until Kitty got home. He knew he ought to but he wasn't sure of the reception he was going to be getting. Although, he had a better good inkling as to what that reception was going to be. Maybe if he went in the Long Branch with a crowd he would have to dodge any flying objects or get a lecture.

He slowly pushed his way through the door as he scanned the crowd looking for that special red head that was more then likely mad as a wet hen at him. He caught sight of her standing at the bar, and from the thin line press of her lips and the evil stare she was giving him, if that wasn't a good indication of how mad she was at him, the narrowing of her eyes were. He slowly moved over to the corner of the bar. "Kitty," he said watching her warily.

"Well," Kitty said in a huff as she gave him a look over. "You look like somebody I use to know," she bit out.

"Sorry honey the trial took long than I planned," Matt said as way of an explanation, flashing a smile hoping to win him a few points.

"I know I haven't seen you for three whole days," Kitty murmured. "And we really need to talk," Kitty said arching her brow at him.

"Oh," Matt said looking at her curiously.

"I'll tell you later when I feel like talking to you that is if you can find your way home for a while," Kitty hissed out before going behind the bar to help Freddie with the drinks.

Matt stared at her, it was going to take a lot of talking on his part tonight in order to get Kitty from being so sore at him. Well time to get use to the silent treatment again for a few days if her attitude was anything to go by.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt was sitting in the jail cleaning his rifle when Doc and Lydia walked in the door. "Well Doc," Matt said looking at Doc. "Hi sweetie," Matt said getting a kiss from his girl.

"Hi Daddy," Lydia said moving to grab the broom out of the back room.

Doc gave Matt a once over. "You fixin' to go hunting," Doc asked him.

"In this business you never know," Matt said, noticing Lydia coming out of the back room with a broom. "Why isn't Chester doing that," Matt asked before turning his attention back to his task of cleaning the rifle.

"He paid me a quarter to sweep and would you rather have me or Chester stirring the dust around," Lydia asked tilting her head at him.

"You," Matt said arching his brow at her. "Just sweep the floor and leave what ever her name is this week alone," Matt said.

"It's Mama and she done had her kittens on you're old shirt," Lydia sassed moving back in the holding cell area.

Doc walked over closer to where Matt was working. "Didn't see you in the Long Branch last night," Doc mused out scratching his ear, before swiping a hand over his mustache.

"Well I'm not surprised at that," Matt said teasingly.

"Why not," Doc asked curiously.

"There's been a time or two down there when you couldn't see anything down there very well." Matt said arching his brow at Doc before he looked back down at the rifle he was cleaning, chuckling softly. "No I got in there after you left," Matt admitted.

"Kitty, speak to you at all," Doc asked him amused, knowing Kitty was angry with Matt for his ignorance at once again.

"Just barely," Matt admitted giving his head a slight nod before ducking his chin into his chest as he looked up at Doc's amused face.

"Unhuh, you know there's a few things you ought to know," Doc said still finding Matt's problems with Kitty highly entertaining even after all this time.

"What ya mean," Matt grounded out giving Doc a grim angry look.

Doc thought for a moment he may have pushed Matt a little too far. He knew how self conscious Matt was about his relationship with Kitty. But it was his conscious that caused the look. It was a look out of insecurities and concern. "You gotta pay attention to women now and then." Doc said amusingly.

"Fine now and then," Matt agreed readily. "That's about all I got time for, here lately," Matt said turning back to finishing cleaning the rifle.

"Yep you're a busy man," Doc said tugging at his ear, knowing he couldn't argue with Matt on that factor. The Matt Dillon, Doc knew , was one that would go with out for what ever duty he was needed in no matter how small or big the problem, even those problems that didn't naturally fall under the category of a United States Marshal. "You got any coffee," Doc asked after a second worth of silence.

"Yeah," Matt said indicating the coffee pot. "Help your self," he said turning back to cleaning his rifle, when the door opened again.

Matt still couldn't believe Dan York was in Dodge and Doc couldn't believe Matt owed his life to an outlaw.

"Well I was pretty wild in those days," Matt said after Dan and his partner Pacha left the office. "Kid of eighteen and all, I wasn't quite sure what rode I wanted to go down, old Dan straighten me out on a few things, always been grateful to him for that." Matt said as he sat back down.

"Well I can see why," Doc said. "You have quite a list of teachers Matt." Doc stated out clearly interested.

"We all have Doc," Matt said stating in his own way that he wasn't going to tell Doc any more then that especially with Lydia in the back.

Doc let it drop wondering just how Matt ever got tangled up owing an outlaw his life. "How did he save your life Matt," Doc questioned him straight out.

"Oh, I was working on some spread in Red Water; Texas at the time, there was a bank robbery. I just happened to be in the bank at the time, they took me along Dan kept one of them from killing me." Matt stated simply.

Doc just gave a snort as he sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"And he still hasn't learned his lesson," Lydia sniped out looking at her father.

"No, I just learned to duck a little more," Matt said watching his daughter sprinkle some water on the floor to keep the dust from swirling. "What's got you so grouchy this morning," Matt asked moving to pour him a cup of coffee.

"Abigail and Mama," Lydia sniped out bitterly.

"Oh," Matt said rolling his eyes. He didn't have anything personal against Abigail, she was just a young girl that needed a job and a place to live. So instead of hiring her for the Long Branch, Kitty hired her to watch the girls and keep house for them while they both worked. But Lydia didn't like her too much because she was forced to act like a little lady. Not that was such a bad thing but she was taking the fun out of things too.

****M&K****

Matt scanned the crowd of the Long Branch before he pushed through the doors and headed over towards the corner where Kitty was leaning against the bar.

"Well two night's in a row," Kitty said as Matt leaned down on the corner of the bar. "How about a drink," Kitty asked.

"No, no thanks," Matt said leaning mid way down.

"Nice to see you anyhow," Kitty said smiling at him.

"I was hoping maybe you'd have supper with me tomorrow night," Matt said hoping she still wasn't too sore at him.

"I suppose even a busy man has to eat now and then," Kitty said with a tilt of her head.

"Good I'll pick you up around six o'clock," Matt said tossing his hands up in air. Dan York let out a whoopee, causing Matt to look up at that end of the bar. "That's old Dan York, he's a friend of mine I promised to buy him a drink tonight," Matt said.

Kitty looks down at the end of the bar where Dan is really tying one over. "Looks to me like he's had enough," Kitty said before the bottle smashed against the wall.

Matt went over to break up the fight and help Pacha get Dan out the door part way before he turned around and bought the cowboy another bottle. When he rejoined Kitty at the corner of the bar she was just staring at him.

"Well," she said questionably.

"I'll tell ya later," Matt said simply.

"How much later," Kitty in a soft undertone, as she let her hand graze over his lightly.

Matt knew that small sublet gesture was suggesting so much more he couldn't help but flashing her a bright smile. "A night cap after rounds sounds good." He said arching his brow at her.

"It sure does," Kitty said smiling up at him brightly.

"Speaking of rounds, I better get back to them," Matt said standing to his full height. "See you later," he said giving her one long once over stare.

"All right Matt," Kitty said simply as she watched him walk away.

****M&K****

"Who's Dan York," Kitty asked softly as she curled against Matt's chest in their bed.

"I'll tell you then you tell me what's bothering you," Matt said stroking her back through the thin cotton night gown.

"You first," Kitty said.

"You remember me telling you about the time before I went to work for Adam after my dad died."

"Partly, you were in Texas then, working as a ranch hand"

"Yeah, Red Water," Matt confirmed, as he let his fingers tangle in her silken locks, as he gently stroke her back. "I was close to being eighteen," he stated forgetting Kitty knew his real age.

"How close," Kitty said perking up.

Matt let out a soft chuckle, "Closer to seventeen then eighteen," Matt murmured hoping some little girl didn't hear them. "Anyways, I was at a cross roads, still not sure which road I wanted to go down. I was just at that age where I hated everything," he whispered. "Well York saved me from an outlaw," Matt said as he added in a lower voice. "Who wanted to shoot his hostage?"

"Hostage, you," Kitty said, looking up at him doubtfully.

"Yes me," Matt said kissing her brow. "I owe him Kitty," Matt sighed out.

"I would say so," Kitty said snuggling down against his chest once more, as she let her finger drawl lazy circles over his chest. "Matt," she said softly.

"Hum," he murmured out half asleep.

"I got to go to Saint Louis for a while for a distributors meeting," Kitty said softly not bothering to look up knowing both eyes were wide awake.

"How long you going to be gone," Matt asked with a weary sigh.

"A couple weeks," Kitty said.

"When you leaving," Matt asked.

"Second week in September," she murmured.

"Kitty that's not the only thing bothering you," Matt sighed out turning over on his side to look her in the face.

"I'm taking Julia with me," Kitty said.

"And leaving Lydia here with Abigail," Matt said knowingly. "You're going to check out that girl's school in Saint Louis aren't you," Matt said looking at her.

"Yes," Kitty admitted.

"No Kitty," Matt said turning away from her. "She's staying put in Dodge," Matt said rising up to punch his pillow before lying back down with his back facing her.

"Matt," Kitty said timidly reaching out to touch his shoulder feeling him tense under her touch. "It'll be good experience for her." Kitty sighed out.

"Saint Louis isn't any closer than New Orleans in my book," Matt grumbled. "Isn't there an all-girl school in Kansas somewhere, Topeka, or Kansas City…" he muttered.

"You just don't want her to go," Kitty heaved out.

"Damn straight I don't want her to go," Matt bit out turning to look at her heatedly. "I barely get to see her enough as it is, and you want to send her to Saint Louis or New Orleans where it's going to be even harder for me to see her," Matt bit out. "Why not send her to Philadelphia or Boston or somewhere else back along the east coast. Or maybe San Francisco or Denver…." He said heatedly.

"Are you always going to be this stubborn about her getting an education," Kitty bit out.

"When it comes to sending my daughter over a hundred miles away yes," Matt said.

"I didn't say I was going to go take a look at the school then come home and pack her bags immediately," Kitty snapped out angrily.

"It sure as hell sounds like it," Matt said flipping back away from her.

"You're being a jack ass and you know it," Kitty huffed out turning her back towards him.

****M&K****

They barely talked to each other even after Matt resigned to go chasing Dan York for the money he robbed, and to clear Matt's name. Even two days after Matt got back and resumed his duties as Marshal once again.

Kitty knew he was still angry at her for wanting to send Lydia to a finishing school and she had to wonder if they were ever going to get right again.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Matt and Kitty are still fighting over Lydia going to school far away….that's only cause I got to lead up to a few episodes….Any hoo… Episodes: The Trappers, Panacea, and Doctor's wife.**_

_**Chapter 37**_

They had put on a good front for the girls but once they were alone everything was different. And Kitty was starting to get worried that Lydia was starting to pick up on the strain between them. "Matt," Kitty said softly one morning after two weeks of barely talking to each other as she watched Matt get ready to head off to the jail where he had been hiding a lot here lately.

"Hum," he said pulling on his boots.

"So you're just going to stay mad and not talk to me," Kitty huffed out.

"No the silent treatment is your way of doing things, not mine," Matt heaved out pulling on his other boot.

"What's that supposed to mean," Kitty bit out tartly.

"I mess up… I forget something…I don't agree with you… you take it out on me by not talking to me until either I say I'm sorry or give in," Matt said not bothering to turn around as he stood up and walked over to the dresser.

Kitty pursed her lips together as she thought about it for a minute. He was right in way of course, even she knew that but he was blowing this whole thing out of proportion too. "Matt," Kitty started again making a promise not to lose her temper to quickly until they worked this out. And they were going to have to work this out and soon. She was just going to have him make him stay still long enough to listen to reason.

"See you later," Matt said starting for the door.

"Matt," Kitty cried out in protest moving quickly in front of the bedroom door to stop him from leaving. "You're not leaving, just yet," she said firmly blocking his path.

Although it would take much to pick her up and move her out of his way, he knew that but he also had sense enough to know that they did need to talk about it. Yet he couldn't see what good talking about it was going to do. He knew he was being stubborn but he wasn't going let her send his baby off to school miles away from him either. "Kitty, I have to go," Matt said really not wanting to hash this out right now when he had work to do. "There's a shipment coming in on the morning train," he added when Kitty refused to move from in front of the door.

"Ohhh…" Kitty fumed hotly giving his chest one hard shove before she moved out in front of the door. "You know Lydia's not the only daughter you have you know," she cursed out as he opened the bed room door. Matt shook his head before he left without another word.

****M&K****

Matt stood down at the train depot with a booted footed lying flat against the wall as he leaned back against it. He thought about Kitty's parting shot as he waited on the train to pull in. _"You know Lydia's not the only daughter you have you know," she cursed out. _Of course Lydia wasn't his only daughter, he knew that everybody in Dodge knew that, but what did that have to do with Lydia going to school in Saint Louis or New Orleans? It didn't make any sense to him but then he was dense sometimes when it came to understanding Kitty. Matt took care of things and waited until he knew for sure Kitty was at the Long Branch and done had her coffee.

****M&K****

Lydia bounded into the jail not feeling like her normal self as she stood at the corner of his desk slowly picking at the corner. "Daddy," she said softly.

"Hum," Matt said going over the books in front of him.

"I've been thinking about our little problem," Lydia started off continuing to pick at the corner.

"Oh," Matt said not looking up as he added a column of numbers. "What problem is that," Matt asked looking up after he scratched the answer down.

"Mama wanting me to go to school in New Orleans," Lydia said simply. "Maybe we could hold off until I'm at least eleven," Lydia said thoughtfully.

"Lydia," Matt started staring over at her.

"I've talked to Mama about it too," Lydia added.

"Lydia," Matt sighed out.

"Mama said that sounded like a good idea, and I would be older," Lydia pointed out looking at him.

"I don't think you need to be worrying about it," Matt pointed out.

"I can't help it; it's why you and Mama are fighting." Lydia said. "Even Mama told Pappy you wouldn't be putting up this much of a fight if it was Julie," Lydia murmured.

"So that's what she meant huh," Matt muttered under his breath. "I don't know about that," he added louder scooting back from his desk. "I don't like the idea of you being that far away, either one of you for that matter," Matt said walking over towards the stove to pour him a cup of coffee only to grimace when he tasted the cold brew.

"It does have its disadvantages," Lydia agreed with him. "But even you would have to see the advantages it has." Lydia pointed out as she looked up at the railroad clock over the door. "You might try explaining to Mama why you don't want me to," Lydia said turning to look at him. "Well I better go deliver my eggs to Ms. Pry," Lydia said with a grim look on her face.

"All right," Matt said. "And Lydia," Matt called out stopping her. "Stop worrying about things," Matt said giving her a wink.

"See you later Daddy," Lydia said shaking her head as she walked out the door.

Matt stood there for a moment taking another sip of his coffee and almost wincing from the taste of it again. Shaking his head he sat the coffee down on the little stand by the self. He wasn't going to drink cold coffee when he could walk over to the Long Branch and get a hot cup. Well a hot cup of coffee sounded good as long as it wasn't thrown at his head. Deciding it was worth the risk he headed out the door to the Long Branch. He had to admit his daughter was right once again the idea of her going to school anywhere back east had it's advantages and disadvantages as well.

"Well," Kitty said Matt walked into the Long Branch and sat down beside her pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Matt said over the rim of his cup.

"What are you doing here so early," Kitty snipped out.

"We need to talk," Matt said rolling his eyes towards the office.

"All right," Kitty said scooting back from the table to lead the way to the office, noticing Matt taking his coffee cup with him. She was curious as to why but figured it wasn't worth the effort to ask. Matt shut the office door behind them as Kitty walked over to her desk and sat down. "What you want to talk about," Kitty asked bracing herself for another fight.

"I've been thinking," Matt said looking at her as he walked over towards the desk and leaned up against the edge. "Lydia, can go to the all-girls school in New Orleans," he said not wasting any time beating around the bush.

"What made you change your mind," Kitty asked looking at him curiously.

"I still don't like the idea of her being that far away, but Lydia had point this morning it does have its advantages as well as disadvantages." Matt said.

"I'm listening," Kitty said after it didn't look like Matt was going to offer any more of an explanation.

"She would be safer and get the education she needs, but she'd be too far away for me to go see. So she can go," Matt said looking at her as he sipped his coffee.

"But," Kitty said knowing him well enough to know there was one going to be added.

"But we wait until she's thirteen," Matt said smiling at her.

"Thirteen, why thirteen," Kitty asked.

"I kill two problems at once," Matt chuckled seeing her confusion. "I don't have to worry about shooting some young buck wanting to court my daughter and Lydia gets her education."

"And when she turns sixteen and is home from school what are you going to do about the young bucks wanting to court your daughter," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Hopefully I won't have to shoot anybody for trying," Matt said smiling.

"You are impossible," Kitty smirked out shaking her head. "Don't you want you're daughters to get married and have babies of their own?" Kitty countered.

"Well yeah, when they are about thirty sounds right," Matt teased.

"Well then I won't tell," Kitty said standing up.

"What you're pregnant again," Matt summarized.

"Well I don't know for sure yet I haven't seen Doc yet," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Let's hope this one is a boy," Matt said gruffly. "Three women are enough in any man's life."

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch," Kitty said grabbing his arm. "Besides I don't know for sure yet," she said adding doubt.

****M&K****

Kitty and Matt walked down into Delmonico's for diner seeing the place was packed almost full. Joe was standing near the front table. "This way Marshal," Joe said seeing them come in as he started to lead them towards a table. Kitty followed Joe with Matt on her heels. "This, all right Marshal," Joe asked as he stopped at one of the most vacant tables.

"Yeah it's fine Joe thanks," Matt said as he pulled out the chair beside Kitty and slowly folded his big frame to sit down. He laid his hat in the extra chair just in case Doc decided to show up. He wanted a few moments alone with Kitty and knew she wanted the same. But he doubted if anyone would bother them today.

"Thanks Joe," Kitty said as Joe held out the chair for her to sit down. "Well," Kitty said starting to pull off her kid gloves, "I guess I'll have the antelope stew," she said as she managed to get off one of her gloves.

"Make it two of 'em Joe," Matt said as he took his napkin and laid it across his lap, as Joe scuffled away from the table.

Kitty looked around the crowded diner noticing Luke Goldsby sitting at one of the table in the corner by the window. "Take a look over there at Luke Goldsby," Kitty said in a mild tone. "Say did you hear about him almost winning a thousand dollars playing monte," Kitty asked as she looked at Matt laying her gloves on the vacant place setting.

"Yeah, yeah, I did." Matt said turning to look at the table before he turned his full attention back to her.

"I guess that's about the most money he's ever had in his whole life." Kitty said happy that someone that could sure use the money actually got it.

"Yeah, he may not have it for long either," Matt said turning his attention back towards her.

"Why not," Kitty wondered suspiciously.

"That fella sittin' with him," Matt answered simply as they both looked back at the table.

"What about him," Kitty asked as she looked back at Matt. She had seen the man in the Long Branch a few times but she really didn't know much about him. But then Matt was always suspicious of strangers and fancy dressed ones at that.

"Well his name is Idaho Slate; I doubt he'd even be sitting with Luke if Luke hadn't won that thousand." Matt said looking pointedly at her. "Excuse me a minute Kitty," he said, as he scooted back in his chair and walked over there.

Kitty knew it wouldn't have done her any good if she had minded, it wouldn't have mattered nor would it have stopped him. Kitty swore to herself that one day, somehow and somewhere that once they sat down for supper together Matt was going to be able to sit through the whole meal with out leaving or being called away. She wasn't able to hear a good portion of the conversation thanks to Matt's soft undertone. But she could tell from his stance that he was concerned for Luke but using his authority to intimidate Slate. It wasn't until Luke's outburst that she caught the meaning for the interruption, and she couldn't be prouder of Matt.

It wasn't until after Irma Watkins joined Slate at the table that Kitty saw Matt get a little uncomfortable, before he slowly retreated to rejoin her.

"Now what do you suppose Irma Watkins is doing with him," Kitty asked quietly as Matt sat back down at their table.

"Maybe they're discussing dress making or something," Matt quipped out.

Kitty shot him a look with pursed lips. "She's about as much as a dressmaker as I am," Kitty sassed back.

"She seems to do pretty good business," Matt said with an amused smile on his face. He loved baiting Kitty in a way that got her to show her jealous side every now and then and today was no different.

"That's cause some women don't care who they deal with," Kitty smarted out tartly. "Or some men," she said shooting Matt a glance before she looked back over at the table, "that Idaho Slate better watch out for her."

"Why," Matt intrigued now, it wasn't like Kitty to show this much dislike in anybody, even when she was jealous. Nor did it suite her to be concern for a con man either.

"Cause all she's interested in is what she can get out of a man." Kitty said giving Matt a look of warning.

Matt huffed a little at her look of warning. "That ought to give them something in common. You sure don't seem to think much of her," Matt stated wondering what could cause this much hostility in Kitty.

"I just know what she did two those two poor ole trappers, Tug Marsh and Billy Logan." Kitty said looking at him with a softening gaze for a moment. "Leading them on and taking every dime they had, trying to break them up just for the fun of it," Kitty remarked with a bite to her words.

Matt understood the reasoning behind Kitty actions now. It was so like her to hate someone who tried to do harm to someone Kitty thought of as a friend. She sure was a tiger when she got riled up. "Well she didn't have much luck with it Kitty, they still partners," Matt said looking at her pointedly.

"That's true," Kitty said, shaking her head slightly as she pursed her lips together. "All right enough about Irma Watkins," Kitty said giving him a conspiring smile. "You know, you never did tell me how things went down in…" Kitty trailed off trying to remember the name of the town that Matt had just gotten back from a little over a month ago. "I take it you found York," Kitty said.

"Yeah I found him in Talaloga, I buried him there too," Matt said somberly. "He saved my life again," Matt said on a softer note.

"Oh," Kitty said giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry Matt," Kitty said meaning that in the truest form. She understood how much Matt hated the killing, but to having to go after a man that saved his life was something different in its own sense. Matt couldn't ever get over the feeling of being obligated to them, and it nearly destroyed him every time. Only this time Matt had felt the need to resign in order to go after them. It may have been the hardest decision of his life. Kitty had understood his reasoning while she had stayed behind in Dodge with the girls while he went after York and waited. Matt had to do it his own way. She was just glad he was back home safe and sound and the fight was over. "Well now that you're back on the job," Kitty started off softly looking at him as she slowly jarred him out of his thoughts.

"What about it," Matt asked; knowing she hated the idea of him going back to being the marshal yet again, but also accepted it and supported it.

"Well I guess you going with Lydia and me is out of the question," Kitty said.

"I wish I could Kitty, but I can't," Matt said as Joe came over with their dinner. "Thanks Joe," Matt said as Joe sat their plates down in front of them. "Besides, it would be good for you and Lydia." Matt pointed out. They both knew the whole mother and daughter relationship wasn't that good at the moment, but the same could be said about his father daughter relationship with Julia. But Matt passed that up to Julia being too young to do much of anything.

"I have to agree with that, the little minx is even more stubborn than you are." Kitty said twisting her lips together.

"So you going to Saint Louis to look at the school there," Matt questioned.

"I thought about, why," Kitty said noticing the disapproving look.

"Nothing, but I think New Orleans would be better than Saint Louis," Matt said.

"Saint Louis would be easier to see her," Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah and easier for any man coming out of territorial prison to grab her," Matt added.

"I hadn't really thought about that," Kitty said knowing perfectly well it was a good possibility. "Well maybe you can come with us to New Orleans when we go," Kitty said.

"Kitty, you know I can't with the trappers coming in," Matt declared firmly.

Kitty gave out a huffed sigh knowing Matt would be overly busy in the following weeks to come. Then things would slow down once again but it would be long after his birthday. "Well," Kitty sighed out heavily. "I wasn't say we leave tomorrow," Kitty heaved.

"I know," Matt said smiling at her. "Maybe when things slow down," Matt suggested.

"That'll be fine." Kitty said knowing it was the best she could hope for the time being. At least she knew that no matter if he would try his best.

****M&K****

It was two weeks later Matt sat in the Long Branch listening to Billy Logan tell everyone how Tug had died. Matt couldn't help but notice Kitty worrying her finger to death as she listened. Matt hated the fact that Kitty had to listen to Billy telling his story, knowing it was going to worry her more if he suddenly got called out of town. It wasn't going to matter to her that Billy and Tug had gone down into the nations at their own risk and had been caught. That sure wasn't going to stop her from worrying.

Matt wasn't surprise that Billy wanted some kind of justice done on the Indians for what they did to Tug. But Billy was just going to have to settle with killing the Indian that killed Tug and hoped the Indians forgot it. It wasn't easy by all rights Matt should have locked Billy up for even going down into the nations. But he wasn't going to do that either, he even told Billy that.

It was about two minutes after Billy left that Kitty asked to see him back in the office. The door hadn't even shut properly before she was wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face against his chest. "Hey, now, it's all right," Matt said wrapping one arm around her and using the other hand to shut the door. "Kitty it's all right," Matt said softly, gathering her close against him, her head tucked beneath his chin. She seemed so small but then she always seemed so small to him, but even for her size he knew her strength and courage was sometimes bigger then she was. She could face almost anything. He knew it wasn't the fact that Tug Marsh was dead or even the fear of an uprising that was causing her to shudder against him. It was something deeper then that. "Look at me," Matt said pulling back from her just a little, cupping her chin and tilting her face up to his. "I'm fine Kitty," he said looking at her.

"I know that," Kitty said before she rested her head against his chest. "I just needed the reminder," Kitty said smiling against his chest, as she listened to his deep rumbling chuckle.

"I think we can do better then a hug as a reminder," he quipped out.

Kitty drew back enough to stare up into his twinkling blue eyes. "Oh," Kitty murmured, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her before he took her lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped both arms around her body; his hands cupped her bottom pulling her closer to him till there bodies pressed more firmly against each other. He heard her moan softly and he deepened the kiss.

Kitty slid her hands up his back to grip his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She held to him with all her strength; her lips swallowing and returning his kisses with a savagery that mirrored his own. It was a thing of hunger, an insatiable need for each other.

Then they heard the back door slam shut, shattering the spell just as surely as the sound of a gunshot echoing through the night. "Damn," she whispered under her breath. Her gasp mingling with the odd sound that burst from Matt's lip's simultaneously.

Matt stood erect and looked down at her with frustration in the face of stone, his breathing only a little rough as he glanced down at her with sorrowful eyes. "Sorry Kitty, I want it, too," he said quietly. "Tonight, we'll finish this kiss, Kitten. I'll give it to you with interest…!" he said.

"That sounds almost like a promise," Kitty teased him.

"Honey wild horses can't keep me away," Matt said bending down to brush a feather light kiss across her swollen lips.

"No but some drunk, or rile, gunfight, bank being robbed could," Kitty pointed out teasingly.

"Hopefully the bank doesn't get robbed tonight," Matt said letting his eyes rake up and down her body. "I'll see you later," he murmured softly with one more kiss goodbye before he opened the door.

"All right Matt," Kitty said walking out with him a smile on her face.

****M&K****

The music and noisy banter of the patrons drifted to his ear as he quickly swept the room with his caution fashion. He saw her standing at the bar, she looked beautiful. The blue beaded strapped dress was only one of his favorites, for many reasons. He loved how the silken fabric molded to upper body before it flared free from her hips. Her hair was in the elegant knotted twist, with her dyed feathers sticking out. He hated it when she wore her hair up but tonight he didn't mind it so much, because he knew she most likely changed with him in mind, and he sure wasn't going to complain. Her skin looked like fine porcelain, with a little drizzles of freckles scattered across her shoulders and back. Matt moved over to where she was standing.

"Evenin' Matt," Kitty said smiling.

"Evenin' Kitty," he said as he brought one hand up to the brim of his Stetson, tipping cordially at her as he tucked his thumb into his gun belt. Before he could stop himself his eyes drifted to the swells of her breast that rose and fell with every breath she took stretching the taunt fabric even tighter.

"How's everything," she asked seeing his gaze drift to the ample amount of cleavage she choose to show off tonight.

"Oh, it's just one of those nights," he remarked casually as his eyes caught hers as he propped himself up on one against the bar face.

"Trouble," Kitty wondered curiously, knowing that it was just that time of year the trappers started to file into Dodge.

"Nah, no trouble, no nothing," Matt said glancing over to look at her before he turned to stare at the table where Slate was sitting with real interest.

"Oh one of those nights, you complainin'," Kitty asked thinking that Matt needed to take a few lessons on how to relax a little. Yet she knew that he just didn't know what to do if he wasn't breaking up: a rile, or a barroom brawl or street fights or even stopping some gun fight.

"Well how many games of checkers can you play with Doc and Lydia," Matt said as he folded his big frame down to lean down against the bar. "Sam how about a shot of rye," Matt said over his shoulder.

"Sure," Sam called out.

"Doc, go home and go to bed," Kitty stated more then asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he's lucky," Matt said grudgingly, he wished it was after midnight all ready. Kitty chuckled softly at Matt's obvious reasoning for wanting to go to bed. "Hey, Slate been here all evening." Matt asked looking back at the front table.

"Yeah, he just sitting there doesn't seem to be enjoying anything." Kitty said somewhat slightly annoyed that Slate was even in the Long Branch.

"Maybe that's got something to do with what I saw earlier," He said as he grabbed the shot of rye, knowing his statement would intrigue Kitty's curiosity. The old adage came to mind about curiosity killed the cat; to him it didn't make much sense until he met Kitty. If ever there was a person who could be like a cat it was Kitty, his little Kitty-cat.

"What's that," she asked curiously as she stared at his profile.

"Irma Watkins and Billy Logan walking down the street arm in arm. He looked like he was sure enjoying it," Matt said taking a sip of his rye.

Kitty saw the bat wings flap open and Billy holding them apart with a grin on his face. "Looks like he still is," Kitty said tilting her head towards the door.

Kitty listened to Billy talking about the possible surprised wedding between him and Irma that was possibly in the works. She couldn't help but see Matt shooting her a look of warning. After Billy finished his drink and left Matt turned to her.

"Now Kitty," Matt said giving her a look. "I know what you think of Irma, but don't go doing something you might regret later huh," he said hopefully.

"I don't like her, and Billy could do better." Kitty said looking at him.

"Promise me," Matt said in light soft tone.

Kitty never got the chance to promise before Tom Johnson came in and called Matt away.

****M&K****

Matt finished his late night evening rounds, as he made his way back to the Long Branch. Frustration, desire sharpened from two weeks of continual series of delays, and his trips out of town and interruptions found their sum in a burst of impatience.

"Sam, you go on, we'll finish up tomorrow," Kitty said smiling as Sam placed one more chair on top of the table.

"All right Miss Kitty, good night," Sam said smiling as he walked towards the back doors.

"Night Sam," Kitty called out as she walked over to where Charlie was standing at the bar. "All right Charlie," Kitty said sweetly as she put a hand on drunks arm. "We're closing up, time to go," Kitty said a little firmly.

"Aw Miss Kitty, just one more little," Charlie said as he swaggered on his feet and swung his hand around aimlessly as he tried to show Kitty the little amount he needed.

"Some other night Charlie," Kitty said picking up his worn filthy bull hat and placing it on his head for him. Kitty heard Charlie's sigh in defeat as he slowly stumbled his way towards the bat wing doors.

"Night Miss Kitty," Charlie slurred out as he swung his arms wide open as he tried to gain his balance as he step up on the step to go out the door.

"Good night Charlie," Kitty said smiling shaking her head as she watched him.

Matt made it to the Long Branch just as Charlie started to push open the doors. "Night Charlie," Matt said holding the door open for the older man to go through the door.

"Night Marshal," Charlie slurred out as he stumbled on down the boardwalk.

Matt stood there for a moment holding the bat wing door firmly in his hand as he watched Charlie stumbled down the wooden plank sidewalk, stumbling when he stepped down into the dust alley way. He saw Charlie stumble to his knees as he tried to step up in front of Lathrop's store. "I'll be back," Matt said looking over the doors at Kitty, with an apologetic look before he hurried over to help Charlie to his feet and to help him over to that miserable looking shack he called a home.

Kitty finished putting the Long Branch back in order from the night's activities while she waited on Matt to show back up. She had just fastened the bat wing doors back in place, and was pulling the folding doors closed, when Matt made it back. Kitty moved out of his way for him to slip in behind her as she closed and locked the doors. "You look like you could use a night cap," Kitty said as she moved to stand in front of him.

"I tell you…I could sure use one," Matt said smiling at her as he pressed his large hand to the small of her back and guided her over towards the bar.

"You see Charlie home all right," Kitty asked grabbing a couple glasses and a bottle of her private stock as she moved over in front of him.

"Yeah," Matt said sweeping off his hat to lay up side down on the bar as he leaned down against the bar.

Kitty sat his glass down in front of him and poured them both a shot of her good brandy, as she crossed her arms and leaned against the nook of the bar's corner.

"Who was the man that Tom found?" Kitty asked as Matt swallowed a good portion of his brandy.

"Tug Marsh," Matt said simply. "Looked like he had been crawling from what Doc said."

"You mean he was still alive." Kitty gasped out.

"Barely, but who knows." Matt shrugged.

"Poor Tug," Kitty said with a touch of sympathy ringing in her words. "Poor Billy," Kitty thought thinking of how Irma was once again going to try and break up the two partners.

"Kitty, you promised me," Matt said knowing where her mind was going.

"I did no such thing Matt Dillon," Kitty retorted tartly. "You know what she done to them last time," Kitty ranted softly.

He smiled at her this was his Kitty; feisty, argumentative when she felt the need to protect. He listened to her voice wash over him and thought of other times she had argued to get her way, and how that usually ended with her promising more sensual delights if he complied.

"All right," Matt said holding up a hand to stop her ranting. "Just promise me one thing," he countered.

"If I can," she agreed.

"You won't purposely seek Billy out in any way." Matt sighed.

"I'll try," Kitty said giving him a half smirk smile, before she took a sip of her whiskey.

"Good enough," Matt said downing the rest of his drink. Matt watched Kitty's hands picking at the bar's corner. He knew the feel of those hands on his skin: how they could soothe and arouse him at the same time. He fought the desire to puller her out from behind the bar, to fit her body to his. He felt his body hardening at the thought of resting that tempting body against his hips, taking her against the bar. It wouldn't be the first time they made love against the bar.

He saw her eyes change; saw the blue violet eyes of the summer sky start to darken. He knew that gleam in her eyes, and he felt his own eyelids start to weigh down in response. It had been a grueling two weeks. He gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards the open corner as he slowly started to walk towards her.

He drew her closer; one hand catching at the nape of her neck, and the other hand drifted down the silken length of her arm settling in the curve of her waist and drawling her fully against him. Their mouths met, the kiss was essentially chaste, but it started to change, to mutate into something more adult, more knowing. He wasn't sure whose opened first but it didn't matter to him. The taste of her, the smell of her, the feel of her tongue against his…it was all at once so hauntingly familiar and startling new at the same time. The hand at her waist moved further down, around the curve of her bottom, spreading his legs, pulling her against his rising erection. As he pulled her even closer, he felt her body shifting to accommodate him.

Kitty wound her fingers into his hair, tangling there as they haven't in weeks. A pleased little sound escaped her mouth as he slanted his mouth over hers again. Her lips open under his, their tongues intertwine, and they are kissing fiercely, as they're both starved for each other.

His lips trailed down to the hollow of her throat, the spot that has always fascinated him, the way her scent intensifies there as he nipped at the area. Her eyes darken and her lips part as her breathing changes. Her pulse speeds up more but becomes more regular, a steady throbbing that matches his own quickening pulse.

His hands start to move, one moves around to cradle her body even closer to his rapidly hardening body, while the other traces the curve of her shoulder and down her side to her breast. Her hands moved as well, one hand wrapping around his neck so she could keep her fingers tangled in the coarse roughness of his hair, and the other one slid up across the wide expanse of his chest.

Her touch burned him, sending shivers and sparks through him at ever touch, more then once the soft sliding of her hand made him catch his breath as it traveled up and down his chest. She pulled his head back up to meet her mouth as both her hands raked up and down his chest. Her breaths came in hurried, frantic gasps, mad gulps of air between bruising kisses.

It's not enough. He needed more. He needed her under him, over him, all around him. He needed his hands on her skin, her hands on his. He wanted to inhale her. He dragged his mouth away from hers and ran open mouthed kisses down her neck. His lips linger over the pulse in her throat. He could feel it pounding crazily, matching his own quickening heartbeat.

Hunger clouded her mind and erased all thoughts other than the desire that screamed to be satisfied, driving all her actions as her delicate yet still purposeful hands flew to the buttons at the front of his shirt. It wasn't enough to be wrapped in his arms. She needed to feel the bare skin, to have it pressed against her own.

Struggling with the buttons in her excitement, Kitty let out an exasperated huff and tore open the shirt in one rough fluid tug, the buttons falling to the floor like rain. A light chuckle escaped his lips and she could feel the vibrations through his chest as she pushed the shirt and vest over his broad shoulders and down the length of his arms.

"That was a good shirt, honey," he teased then let out a short grunt when her hands slid onto his bare skin, letting her fingers spread through the hair, exploring the muscular expanse that was now barred to her.

She could feel the rigid hardness against her palms and a soft giggle escaped her lips. "What were you saying?" Kitty asked with deceptive innocence as she pretended to remove her hands to make him pay for his teasing.

"Vixen," he muttered in a voice thick with desire as he seized her wrists and nibbled her bottom lip while he peeled off his gun belt laying it on the bar, before he brought his mouth down hard to hers in a fervent kiss.

"Never forget it," she murmured against his lips, as she slid her hands down the expanse of his chest stopping to rake her nails over the two flat prominent buds of his pectoral muscles, before traveling southward over the rippling plains of his abs. She traced a meaningful line around the waist band of his jeans before allowing herself access to the enticing wide belt buckle, deftly unbuckling it, and with out pausing made quick work of the buttons at his fly, already straining at their holes.

She smiled victoriously at the sight of him erect and ready. She rubbed him gently yet with a toughness that almost brought him to the brink.

He maneuvered her back against the wall, hiking up her legs while he fit his hips into the juncture of her thighs. She curled her legs around his, meeting him thrust for thrust. He cupped her breast in his hands, feeling the nipples tightening through the silk of her dress as he fondles them. He wanted them in his mouth. He puts his hands into the dip between her breast and pulled. The sound of rendering fabric echoed off the walls, as his mouth caught her sharp cry. The kiss is gentler this time but just as hungry. He would never get enough of her, her taste, her smell, her skin….

He yanked his mouth away from her to suckle at her breast, worrying the nipple to a fine point, while one hand worked the other and the other traces the inside of her thigh, moving closer to the heat emanating from her core.

Kitty mews as he stroked her, her fingers clutching his shoulders. It's not enough: unable to wait any longer, he plunges one finger into her. She meets his rhythm, making sure to graze over her tingling nub of nerves with his thumb with each thrust. Her eyes meeting his and clouding over as he pushed her over the edge. She never looked more beautiful to him, as he watched her fly apart in his arms.

"Matt," she cried out breathlessly as her orgasm hit. "Oh, Matt," she cried pulling his head down to hers and kissed him, her body shuddering, collapsing into his arms.

They stand there, breathless kissing gently the calm after the storm. But the calm is temporary. He can feel the storm building, gaining force and so can she. He has never been so hard. He needed to be inside that wet heat, feel her closing around him, hearing her cry his name as she shuddered around him. Her body is still shaking in the aftermath of the first orgasm, he thought about trying to make it up the stairs and to a bed, but he didn't think he could make it no farther then the bar that was only a few inches away from him. It had been just way too long to even think about taking their time.

He pushed her thighs apart and raised her up, using his body to hold her in place. With one hand he cups her chin, tilting her face so their eyes can meet. He needs her to see, to acknowledge, the silent question. Her eyes meet his, they are drowsy, filled with pleasure, love, but as he stared at her, waiting they start to spark again.

Hunger. Desire. She wants this as much as he does. Her legs crossed behind his hips, bringing them even closer together. She rubed herself against him, coating him with her moisture, teasing him with her heated softness. He groaned as she moaned at the contact as her rubbing becomes more rhythmic. She opens her mouth to say something and he kisses her hard, as he pulls her down and plunges up into her, sliding into the hilt, causing them both to cry out.

He held his breath, as pure pleasure filled him as he felt her stretching to adjust to his burgeoning size, welcoming him home once more. Her eyes were closed in rapture, surrender, he wasn't sure and he didn't care. He heard how her breath caught as well; it was not only him that was driven to distraction. He froze for a moment letting her take in the feel of him, straining against her tightness, clearly enjoying the sensations of their union as much as he was. He took both her hands in one of his and raised them over her head and began to thrust, almost languidly at first, before gaining speed. No longer able to hold back as a male storm of hot sensations rippled through him. Kitty matched him, stroke for stroke. He ran his mouth over every part of her he could reach. She tried to free her hands, and he finally let her. He wanted to feel them on his skin. He groaned as they started stroking him.

He felt so close, he couldn't last much longer. His body was alive with sensations, with heat and fire and the urge to hold this woman close for as long as possible. With each thrust they were branded together. Never had he felt more alive, more free … not even in the most dangerous storm he had ever ridden, not even facing the most deadly of adversaries. Not until he was wrapped just as tightly in her arms as he could be.

He could tell from her cries, her breathing, her entire body that she was close. He changed the angle of penetration slightly, thrusting even harder. She screamed his name as her orgasm began, her walls convulse around him. He was close, he could feel the sweet abandon overwhelming him as he prepared himself for one melting thrust and then let go… he groaned her name as his own climax exploded over him, blocking out everything but her and him.

Kitty gasped as he pulled from her breaking their contact and gently lowered her to the ground. He ran open mouth kisses all over her face, knowing she had enjoyed the wanton love making if that was even an appropriate word to describe the ravishing he subjected her to.

She was quiet, unusually so and still. Then like a tidal wave slamming into him, the fear catches in his throat. What has he done? "Are you- did I hurt you?" he choked out as he starts to release her, appalled by his actions.

Kitty raised her head from where it rested against his chest to look at him in disbelief. "Of course you didn't hurt me," she said looking straight into his startling blue eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to stand in this corner for a while though," Kitty said smiling up at him.

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest, he figured they'd made love in or close to every part of the saloon at one point or another, including the bar; but every time after wards Kitty had trouble from keeping the blush out of her cheeks.

Kitty scooped up the remaining fragments of his shirt and her dress. "I can't believe you had to tear my dress." She said looking at the dress with a long ragged tear down the middle.

"It was in the way," he answered simply as he tucked himself back into his pants and fastened them. "Besides, you tore my shirt open, first."

Kitty smiled at him like she hadn't in weeks as she laid her dress down on the bar and slipped into his shirt. "It was in my way," she murmured in a low sultry voice as she ran her hands up the expanse of his chest.

"You start that again and we'll never make it up the stairs or even home," he teased lightly, as he quickly drew in a ragged breath.

"Well…yeah…" Kitty said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, as she picked up her the tattered dress. 'But here we don't have to worry about waking up the girls either," Kitty chuckled.

"True," Matt agreed grabbing his gun belt and hat, as she ran her hands up his chest teasingly as raked her nails over his nipples.

"Try and catch me Cowboy," Kitty chuckled as she darted past him just as he started to reach for her again.

Matt chuckled as he quickly proceeded to chase her up the stairs loving the way her butt wiggled as she ran up them in front of him. She just to duck into the her room and was close to the bed when he snagged her around the waist. "Caught ya," he murmured sensually against her neck as she tried to crawl across the bed away from him. He quickly undid his pants and was inside her in one quick solid move as he took her from behind.

Later after they had regain their breaths from the second earth quaking round of love making they made their way into the house and to bed. Yet the night was barely over as they continued to touch and tease each other building the tempo once again taking their time in loving each other this time around until they were catching each other's cries of intense pleasure. Before drifting to sleep.

****M&K****

Matt laid there in bed sound asleep beside the vixen that had worn him out. He smiled in deep contentment as he dreamed about them. Kitty looked at his contented smile and saw the sheet starting to tent up ever so slightly. She rose to her knees pushing the sheet down and reached down to wrap her fingers around his ridged shaft. Kitty smiled loving the feel of his shaft in her hands as her leisure movements increased, as she bent to kiss the tip of his manhood.

He could feel her hands on his pulsing arousal, stroking from base to tip, her hand contracting and expanding to build the pleasures he knew he would ultimately gain from her tactics. It almost felt real, the silken glide of her hand. Then he felt a weight, not an uncomfortable weight but a weight straddling his waist. Matt's eyes flew open.

"Kitty," he groaned.

She straddled him bringing a finger to his lips. "Shush," she said softly. She leaned forward and kissed him, gently. He tried to sweep her beneath him. "No," she said softly as she moved against him, letting her body move and rub against his. She trailed kisses down his chest. She used her teeth upon his nipples and licked and suckled them. She swept the softness of hair over him as she shimmed lower and lower. Kitty gave him a heated look as she took the tip of his hard and throbbing rod in her mouth.

"Kitty…" he groaned as his eyes locked with hers. He felt her hot sensual mouth and tongue, move against him, over and over again sinuously, up and down, stroking from base to tip. His fingers sank into her hair, pulling her against him, with a low gruntal cry, "Kitty," as she loved him with her mouth until he nearly lost his mind.

What he was feeling was so intense that he wasn't sure which of his heads would explode first, as heat and desire swelled both. He felt the familiar twitches in his groin that sent fire through his belly as she took in more and more of his length. "Kitty, if you keep that up, I won't be able to…" he groaned

Kitty gave the tip of his hard and throbbing rod, one last kiss before she crawled up over him so that her face was level with his. He entangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her to him, needing the warmth that only she provided him, pulling her down in to a bone melting kiss.

He rolled them over, sweeping her beneath him. He was determined to truly make love to his woman, worshipping her body with his lips and tongue and teasing her with his fingers, arousing her further, pushing his own desires aside. Matt shifted her under him as he moved to her left side. Matt leaned across her bearing his weight on his elbow, pinning her to the mattress. She tasted so sweet to him as she responded, her tongue making contact with his and her hands both fully engaged on his neck and in his hair. His hands entwining themselves in her hair as their kisses grew frantic as they tired to take their fill of one another. His lips left hers in search of other places to kiss, trailing across her cheek. He brushed his lips against her ear before nipping the lobe gently between his straight white teeth. He nibbled his way to the area behind her ear, a spot he knew all too well aroused her even more. The gentle nibble just below her ear made her arch her body into the hard contours of his chest.

He was looking at her, his eyes so hot that she thought he might burn a hole right through her. Once again he was at her, ravishing her mouth. She kissed him back while running her fingers though his hair. He bit her bottom lip gently; he sought a deeper kiss, his lips pressing more firmly, and then his tongue softly making contact. She tasted so sweet to him as she responded. She moaned his name even as his tongue plunged still further into her mouth Kitty met his kisses with her own. His kisses soon grew more demanding and she found herself yielding to his intrusive tongue as it sought entrance to her own mouth, she met his invading tongue with her own. He groaned her name and brought his hand to the back of her head, her hands both fully engaged on his neck and in his hair.

He pulled back to look at her, her soft blue eyes; they were dark, with ill concealed desire, and hot blooded lust coursed through her eyes. Her neck was so inviting, so exposed as she arched her body against him. She shivered lightly at the feel on his lips on her sensitive skin. He nibbled there until she pleaded, "Matt, please…."

He trailed his finger down her neck, to her breast, circling the nipple. He felt himself harden even more as his eyes took in her milky white mounds, topped with the twin strawberry circles that surrounded her peaks. His hand went to her breast, cupping her mound, his eyes traveled over her. _Porcelain skin, _he mused_. So lovely. Such milky whiteness…_he felt a rush as his eyes settled on her nipple, peaked and ready for him. _Such a contrast…her coppery color. _

She heard her own gasp when he reached his target, gently rubbing her until she hardened. His attention shifted as his hand moved to her other breast, repeating the exercise. "Oh Matt," she moaned.

Matt felt the tremors that ran through her as he continued to kiss and nibble, sliding lower towards the rise of her breast. He buried his face in her cleavage. His mouth closed over the swell of her heaving breast his lips descended, positioning the nipple for his lips. His tongue teased around her nipple, occasionally flicking her tiny erection. His lips were warm and wet on her nipples. She felt her bones turning to jelly as he teased her. And then he began to suckle, pulling lightly on her, sending shivers through her followed by a warm flush in her center. Her hands went to his head, caressing the back of it as she held him to her. He had done this to her before, many times. And yet, she believed she would never tire of his attention. He knew just how to lick and suckle until she was squirming beneath him. Her hands were in his hair, holding his head at her breast, not wanting him to leave, ever. Then he changed breasts, moving his lips to the one just abandoned by his hand, starting the process again.

Her body arched, inviting him. As he continued to tease her with his tongue and lips, she arched towards him. His fingers slowly, began to gently working through her hair in search of her treasure between her legs.

"Oh Matt," She moaned, spreading her legs even more, giving him better access. Gently he eased his finger over her heat, tracing her crevice.

"Kitty…" he moaned as he lifted his head to look down at his hand on her. His fingers were sweet torture for her as they stroked deep within her valley, spreading her wetness, her arousal creating more. He smiled as his fingers entered her warm moist hidden valley.

"Matt," she whispered as her hands went to his cheeks, pulling his face to hers. He kissed her between deep breaths and his fingers rubbed her wetness. His finger was soaking in her juice. And then he began to play in earnest, rubbing the entire area. He smiled delightfully as she squirmed, her torso wiggling under his attention and her core pressing into his hand, as she bucked beneath his attention. She shivered as his thumb stroked the sensitive button at the entrance to her core. Her head thrashed back and forth as he increased the tempo of his movements inside of her tight, slick passage.

"Matt, please," she whimpered as another warm flush rushed through her. His touch and his kisses were creating a firestorm, making her blood pulse through her body like liquid fire. She grabbed his manhood, taking it in her hand and squeezing, feeling its hardness and reveling in the sensation it created in her as she stroked the hardness. "Matt," she whispered as he grunted in response to her.

He gazed at the length of her body, following her curves to the apex of her legs. Once again he was at her, his hands fondling her breasts as his lips burned a blazing trail down her belly. He flicked her belly button, with his tongue causing her gasped. "Matt." He began to move, to position, shifting himself till he was lying directly between her thighs. He began to tease and kiss her inner thighs. He parted her thighs wider with his shoulders; he blew a gentle breath across her mound, sending another thrilling sensation through her.

"Matt," she gasped out breathlessly.

His eyes widening as he inhaled her wonderfully musky scent, before he gave deliberate and piercing attention to the fiery triangle of her sex. He took his leisure, savoring the honey sweet taste of her essence. He glanced up, studying her face; her eyes were closed, her expression revealing her pleasure. The sensation was so intense, Kitty was grasping the sheets as she squirmed, her moans making Matt tingle with anticipation.

"Oh Matt…it's too much…I can't…ah, I need you …" she whimpered

Matt was on fire, every nerve in his body alive and aware of her. Gorging himself with the sensation of her, of kissing her, touching her, feeling her skin next to his, and finally, her body surrounding him. He whispered her name softly, caressing her with the sound of his voice. As his whispers tickled her ear and his fingers traveled over her, she ached for him. She wanted him…everywhere, all over her body and within. Her hands would not be still as she pulled at him, showering him with her own caresses, needing to feel his heat, the texture of his skin, and his responses to her. He kissed her and then positioned himself over her. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head, bearing his weight on his elbow he pinned them with one hand. He held himself over her so that his chest rubbed across her nipples, teasing them both.

"Matt, please" she moaned, arching more towards him.

He kissed her, resting his manhood in her crevice, slipping it through her moisture.

"Matt Dillon if you don't…"

"Don't what?" he asked teasingly, grounding his hips into hers. "What I am not doing…to provide you pleasure." His obvious amusement at her state infuriated her but her need was greater than her irritation.

"Matt," she managed between clinched teeth.

"Mmmm," he replied, as he rubbed against her, coating his member with her juices over and over.

"Damn you Matt Dillon, if you don't…don't….right this minute …I'll, why I'll…" She bucked against him.

"Do what exactly?" Matt teasing her was maddening. "What do you want honey," he whispered huskily as he continued to tease her mercifully.

"You know what I want," she purred. "And you want it too.

"But I'm enjoying this," he teased.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled with desire as she looked at him.

"Mmmm," he replied, his own emotions suddenly becoming more intense.

"You sound almost as frustrated as I feel," she shot. "Quit teasing me Matt, I want you …now. I need you Matt…now."

"And if I don't," Matt said teasing her a little more.

"And if you don't…right now…Well, it will be a very long day for you, my darling," she said ominously.

He kissed her and then positioned himself over her. He dangled over her, putting the tip of his hardened arousal against her moist entrance. She began to arch towards him again and then he entered her, sliding his length deep within. Their bodies melded together as two melted into one.

Her hands went his back as he covered her, her fingers seeking his skin and then slowly working down to his buttocks. He felt her fingernails dig into his cheeks as he sank deeper into her. Her obvious desire for him heartened him as he pushed even deeper, burying his face in her neck as he went.

"Oh Matt," she moaned softly as her fingers cupped his cheeks again.

At first he stroked her tunnel, with slow leisurely thrust, setting the gradual rhythm as old as time. His strokes were long and gentle with Kitty lifting herself to meet him in perfect rhythm.

Her hands went to his back, holding him close, the heat of their bodies trapped between their chests. She felt so good around him, so wet and so hard and soft at the same time. Teasing her beyond reason and making her want to beg for more, with his tender, loving strokes.

As their need to reach the ultimate pentacle increased, so did their rhythm. She began to ground against him, swiveled her hips, she tightened herself around him, with every deep thrust he sank deeper within her. It was too much for him and he began to pump harder, his stroke became more vigorous as he shifted slightly to massage more of her. Their pelvic bones crashing against each other as she impaled herself on him.

He felt her legs wrap around him, her feet clamping him to her, his rod deep in her shaft. He felt her thighs clinch around his hips pulling him deeper, her nails digging into his back as she grabbed and clawed at him pulling him closer, deeper, all the while her hips undulating wild against him. All the signs that she was near their destination.

Their motions became more and more frantic, both gasping for breath propelling them towards climax. He saw that she was in the throes of ecstasy and on the brink of exploding he reached down, using his fingers to assist in her pleasure, then with one final teasing stroke, he hit the spot, the place that sent her into a frenzied explosion of mind and body; she felt herself meeting his thrusts, banging herself into him.

"Matt…oh….Matt…" she cried out in a whisper, her climax was long and volatile. He loved watching her pleasure and her descent.

He continued to pump until he was having trouble catching his breath, needing to suck it in and cry out in sweet agony at the same time until he could hold on no longer. He cupped her hips driving into her until the ground shook and opened up into the heavens. His fingers sank into her hair, pulling her against him, with a gruntal cry, "Kitty." He felt his own complete release, as he exploded inside her, firing his seed deep within her and riding out the wave of sweetness that followed.

Her muscles continued to tighten and squeezing milking his rod as they descended back to reality. Her actions caused a sensation that he couldn't define but it was somewhere between sheer ecstasy and a tickle. He rolled onto his side taking her with him. Matt held her to him, cherishing the satiated feel of an exhausted Kitty in his arms, the powerful smell of their combined fluids permeating the room.

****M&K****

He should be thinking of getting out of bed as well, if the way the light filtered through the shades was any indicator to time. He knew that the town would wake soon. He's too entranced, too happy to end it. He watched the light creep across her face, a small half smile on her face and the gentle sweeps of lashes across her cheek as she dreams, feeling the weight of her body as it rest against his. He didn't want to release her, he couldn't, not yet, it felt too good, too right having her in his arms. But unfortunately duty was calling him, he could all ready hear the creaking of the Ludlow's milk cart, and it wouldn't be much longer before Dodge started its hustling and bustling but he couldn't move. Dodge wasn't going to fall apart if he stayed in bed for a little while longer. Using that as his excuse he turned over farther on his side hiding his face in the sweet smelling hair as his shoulder blocked out the morning sun.

****M&K****

Matt didn't know what time it was before he felt two pairs of hands on his bare shoulder, one shaking him the other smacking him. "Girls go back to bed," he said in a muffled groan

"Hungry," Julia wailed smacking his shoulder again.

"Lydia what time is it," Matt asked never turning over not that it would have done any good except land two little girls on the floor.

"Eight o'clock," Lydia answered looking at the clock. "Come on Daddy wake up, we're hungry," Lydia groaned out.

"All right, all right, I'm awake." Matt said reaching behind him to grab two girls in a bear hug squeeze as he turned over on his back pulling them on his chest and lap as he rolled. He blinked his eyes a couple of times trying to focus them seeing the girls dressed for the day. "Let me get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast," Matt said. Ten minutes later Matt was grabbing his hat as he headed out the front door with both his girls.

****M&K****

"Cakes," Julia clapped as she sat in her chair beside Matt.

"Three orders of hot cakes and eggs," Matt said to Joe who walked over towards them.

"Did you and Mama make up," Lydia asked once Joe was out of ear shot.

"We made up weeks ago but we've both been busy," Matt said sipping his coffee. "You're going to New Orleans when you turn thirteen," Matt said seeing the question in her eye.

"I can live with that," Lydia said sipping her milk. "I still got to go to Saint Louis though don't I," Lydia said.

"It'll be a fun trip," Matt said encouragingly.

"If you say so," Lydia said.

"Morning Matt, Lydia, Julia," Doc said walking over to them.

"Morning Doc, have a seat," Matt said as Joe came over with a coffee cup for Doc.

"Oh thanks Joe," Doc said taking the cup and saucer from the man as he placed his usual order for breakfast.

****M&K****

Kitty saw Billy walk in and take a seat at an empty table. She couldn't help but offering a comforting ear to him.

"Howdy Miss Kitty," Billy said tipping his hat.

"Well Billy, I kinda half way expected you to be half way out of town by now," Kitty commented expectantly as she sat down beside him, crossing her arms on the table.

"On account of Tug, no ma'am," Billy said giving her a faltering smile. "I wouldn't go on account of that," Billy added in a softer tone filled with regret. "I guess I will be leaving though." Billy said.

"Going back for more furs," Kitty said knowingly, hoping Tug and Billy had done worked out their difference.

"No ma'am I don't guess I'll ever get to do that again," Billy said with smile faltering on his lips.

"Why not," Kitty asked her curiosity piqued now.

"Well there comes a time in a man's life when he gotta think of settlin' down."

Kitty couldn't have agreed more with him, to bad Matt wasn't going to be privy to this conversation. He could have taken a lesson from Billy, Kitty thought amusingly.

"I might be leaving town for a honeymoon though," Billy said taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Humph, Irma Watkins huh," Kitty said she couldn't keep the distain from her voice at even the mention of the woman.

"Oh we got business back east, so I guess we'll make it a honeymoon trip too,"

Kitty couldn't help but perk up at the mention of a business trip back east. "What kind of business," Kitty asked as she looked at him with real interest. If he brought it up then she wouldn't be breaking her promise to Matt.

"Well," Billy started shifting in his seat a little closer towards her as he carefully glanced around. "Say diamonds," he finished in a quite tone.

"Diamonds," Kitty exclaimed, exasperated as she looked at Billy.

"Unhuh," Billy said as he dug in his pocket for the black poke sack. "You wanna see something pretty," he said as he dumped the diamonds into his hands. "Lookie them's gonna make us piles of money,"

"Oh, Billy," Kitty couldn't help but groan as she noticed the sack, shaking her head. "Those things aren't nothing but just beads of glass." Kitty said feeling sorry for him for being taken in by the Slate.

"Oh no, Miss Kitty them are real diamonds the very best diamonds," Billy said not believing a word she said.

"Where'd ya get them, Idaho Slate," Kitty demanded.

"Unhuh, how'd ya know," Billy asked directing Kitty his full attention.

Kitty knew she had Billy's attention. "Marshal Dillon," Kitty said using Matt's title to prove her point home. "Threatened to run him out of town just last week for trying to sell those fakes," Kitty said roughly.

"Oh Miss Kitty, these are the best diamonds," Billy clamored out. "There worth maybe a thousand dollars a piece." Billy said not believing that it was scam.

"There not worth ten cents a piece." Kitty said softly knowing he was struggling with believing her and the line Slate fed him.

"Huh," Billy said still in shock.

"Did you give Idaho your money," Kitty said looking straight at him.

"Unhuh," Billy said.

"All of it," Kitty asked hoping he might have been a little smarter.

"Six thousand dollars," Billy stammered.

"Oh no," she groaned.

"Oh what am I going to do," Billy said dishearten. "Poor Irma," he added.

"Poor Irma," Kitty bit out roughly.

Billy nodded his head, "She put such stock in it. She said this was our golden chance to get started in life." Billy said looking at the cut glass.

"Billy don't you understand yet," Kitty burst out roughly. "She's in on this swindle," Kitty fumed tightly.

"Oh Miss Kitty, Irma and I we're gonna be married." Billy said not wanting to believe Irma could have been in on it.

"Irma Watkins and Idaho Slate are sweethearts. They were open about it before you came back." Kitty said tartly. "He's staying at her house," Kitty said to drive the point home even farther. She didn't want to be so forceful but Billy wasn't going to believe it unless you laid it all out for him.

"Miss Kitty if that's true I don't know what I'm going to do," Billy said giving Kitty's statement some thought. He had never known Miss Kitty to lie since he met her.

"Go ask her," Kitty said a little softer, proving more that she spoke the truth. "Ask her to give you, your money back," Kitty said shaking her head, as Billy quickly got up from the table to go do just that.

Kitty sat there for a moment as much as she hated swindlers she knew that there was sure enough going to be trouble. She stood up her mind made up, she had to tell Matt. He wouldn't be too mad at her for breaking her promise, she was sure. "I'll be back Sam, I'm gonna go see Matt," Kitty called out as she hurried out of the Long Branch.

She'd try his office first a hope for once that he would be in there. She hurried towards the jail and threw open the door. "Matt," she called out not even bothering to step all the way into the jail when she didn't see him sitting at the table or his desk.

"He's in the back Mama," Lydia said from her perch at the table.

"Yeah," Matt said walking out of the holding cells and saw her flushed face. "What is it?"

"I just talked to Billy," Kitty said stepping down into the office.

"Kitty," Matt groaned looking at Lydia.

"Slate and Irma just took him for six thousand dollars with that diamond scam." Kitty burst out. "Matt," Kitty said as she watched him reached for his gun belt and wrapped it around his narrow hips.

"Daddy," Lydia said looking at the checker board.

"I will in a minute sweetie," Matt said looking at her. "Where'd Billy go?"

"He went to Irma's looking for her," Kitty said.

"All right," Matt said grabbing his hat off the peg and putting it on his head. "You stay here," he said looking directly at Lydia, before he left them standing in the jail with the door wide open.

Kitty followed him shutting the door behind her, watching him hurry up the boardwalk with quick long measured strides that meant trouble. "Come on I'll play you a game while we wait on Daddy," Kitty said putting a hand on Lydia's shoulders.

****M&K****

It was late September, and with the last remaining trails herds coming into Dodge, and the farmers coming in the Long Branch was the place to be. It was a busy time and a rowdy time. It was sure a rowdy night last night considering it wasn't even a Saturday night. Kitty stood there in the bar by the table closest to the stairs talking to Sam about the two latest broken chairs and having them repaired.

"Miss Kitty," Albee one of the stage coach drivers said as he walked over to her.

"Hello Albee," Kitty greeted with a smile.

"I sure got a surprise for you," Albee said with a big grin on his face. "But first you owe me a dollar and seventy-five cents."

"A dollar and seventy five cents," Kitty questioned. "I haven't been on a stage in months," Kitty said, in fact she hadn't been on a stage in two weeks not since she went to Saint Louis with Lydia. "No, ma'am but you're mother has," Albee said simply.

"My mother," Kitty gasped out questionably, there was no way her mother could be on a stage coach her mother was dead. She died when she was a little girl.

"Yes and she didn't think it would be fittin' if'n she came in a saloon. She's waiting out side."

It was clear to Kitty that Albee wasn't paying attention to the shock look on her face, as she looked towards the doors once, only to look back at Albee questionably before she headed for the doors.

This was someone she was going to have to see. Albee held the batwing door open for her letting her graze her way through; as she waited for him to lead her to this person that was claiming she was her mother.

Kitty followed him over to the plump little older woman sitting on the bench in front of the Long Branch. Kitty couldn't see her face because of the wide brimmed hat she wore neatly angled so she couldn't see anything.

"Ms. Russell, you're daughter," Albee said

"My baby," the woman said as she rose to her feet swiftly before Kitty could even get a look at her face and moved towards her to give her a stout hug around the waist.

"Hey now," Kitty said pulling out of the embrace stunned for a moment. "Wait a minute," Kitty said holding the woman by the arms as she looked into her face.

"I don't blame you for being struck dumb I can hardly believe it myself," the woman said with a slow gaited accent.

"Now look, I don't know how all this got started," Kitty said firmly as she stared at the woman, who was claiming to know her. Kitty couldn't place the face at all.

"Mind you wear a starched petticoat and carry a clean linen handkerchief child," the woman said shaking her finger from side to side as she talked.

That simple statement was like stepping back in time, for Kitty. She could hardly believe it, no it couldn't' be her but then again there was no one else in Kitty's lifetime that could have know those words. "Pan," Kitty said happily as the recognition dawned on her. "Panacea," Kitty said smiling brightly as she bent a few inches to give Pan a hug.

"Sure," Panacea said as Kitty pulled back from the hug again.

"Where in the world did you come from," Kitty questioned not that it really mattered any to her. She was just beyond shocked and giddily happy at the same time. She couldn't believe it.

"New Orleans honey, you know that and I declare it was the most trying trip," Panacea said offering Kitty a weary smile.

"Come on in and let me get use to all this," Kitty said as Panacea leaned her head in closer towards Kitty with a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you sure I should come into a saloon," Panacea asked, trying to up hold the image she had given of being a proper lady.

Kitty knew what game Panacea was playing just like old times. "Well um…" Kitty said winking at Panacea, "maybe just this once." Kitty said seriously before they both burst into giggles, as they started into the Long Branch. Kitty glanced over her shoulder at Albee who was standing there. "Come on in Albee and I'll pay ya," Kitty said wrapping her arm around Panacea's shoulders.

****M&K****

Kitty held her door open for Panacea to walk into her own private rooms. Kitty watched silently as Pan took her hat off and laid it and her reticule on the stand next to the chaise lounge.

Panacea sat down fixing her skirts as she stretched out. It had been a most trying trip but she was safe now and in good hands. Kitty would take care of her and help her.

"Comfortable," Kitty asked with her arms across her waist. She still couldn't get over it Panacea in Dodge, pretending to be her mother.

"Most like I've never been just lift off my shoes child," Panacea said in a weary tired voice.

_Child, I haven't been called that in a while. _Kitty thought as she did as Panacea asked. She laid the down underneath the lounge, "There," she said as she moved Panacea's skirts to sit down on the edge next her. "You look comfortable now," Kitty said as Panacea moaned in agreement. "After all nothing is too good for my mother," Kitty quipped out tartly.

"Oh now honey," Panacea said quickly trying to defend her situation. "I had to say something they were going to throw me off that stage," Panacea said softly.

"And of course it isn't proper to enter a saloon," Kitty said looking at her arching her brow mockingly in defiance.

"Well," Panacea smirked out, "I thought you'd want your mother to be a real lady." Panacea said mildly.

"She was," Kitty said proudly as she nodded her head in agreement, smiling.

"I can't count the number of times you said it, Panacea you've been like a real mother to me. You don't deny that do you," Panacea asked.

"Of course I don't," Kitty said smiling, at down at her. No she couldn't deny the fact that Panacea had been like a real mother to her after her mother died. Panacea had played such a huge role in her life that Kitty wouldn't even know where to begin.

"Then surely you don't begrudge me my needs now," Panacea said looking at her questionably.

"What are you're needs Pan," Kitty asked bluntly.

"Care, time, and a place to rest my old head," Pan said wearily as she slowly closed her eyes.

"That head's not so old," Kitty said noticing that Panacea was asleep, but she wasn't for sure, "Pan," Kitty called out softly, as she stared down at Panacea lovingly. Kitty stood up and walked over towards the water pitcher that was sitting on the stand. She filled a glass of water and set it on the stand beside the lounge, and covering Panacea with a small afghan throw, before she walked out of the room quietly. There would be time later to find out what Panacea was really doing in Dodge.

Kitty wasn't sure she would get over the shock of it all; she hadn't seen Panacea since she was fourteen years old. She wrote her a few times but nothing of importance, and nothing that would bring her clear out here for a visit. Kitty just couldn't understand it.

Kitty stood at the top of the stairs noticing Matt leaning up against the bar talking to Albee. _Oh boy, I bet Albee all ready told him about my mother being in town. I wonder how he's liked that news. _Kitty thought as she moved over towards the bar, there was going to be no harm in teasing Matt a little bit.

"Hello Matt, Albee," Kitty said walking up behind them.

"Kitty," Matt said turning half way in her direction as she moved between him and Albee. "Albee here has just been telling me about your mother," Matt said looking at her as she smiled up at him.

"I was just telling the Marshal how your mother is just a remarkable woman," Albee interrupted.

Kitty turned her attention back to Albee. "Yeah I guess that the word for her all right, I sure do thank ya for all you did," Kitty said smiling at him.

"You're welcome," Albee said looking at her bashful like.

Matt was studying Kitty's face trying to figure out just what was going on once again that he had no idea over. The last he remembered Kitty telling him about her mother was that she died when she was a little girl.

Kitty could feel Matt's questioning brooding eyes on her as she turned to look back up into the confused set of blue eyes that were starting to cloud over.

"I gotta be rollin' bye," Albee said sitting down his beer mug.

"Bye Albee," Kitty said watching him go towards the door, before she turned her attention back to Matt's confused face. "Let's sit down," Kitty said using her eyes to indicate the table closest to them.

"All right," Matt agreed, moving over towards the table pulling out her chair for her as she sat down. He kept looking at her waiting for her explanation as he pulled his chair out to sit down.

"What's the matter with you," Kitty said wondering now if there was something bothering him. "You look a little confused?"

"Well, just what is all this about your mother," Matt asked titling his hat back a little as he looked at her. Scooting his chair in before he rested his arms up on the table. "I thought your mother died when you were a little girl," he said looking straight at her.

"She did," Kitty answered back nodding her head. "That um…" Kitty started rolling her eyes towards the over head landing, "remarkable woman had a hand in raising me for a couple of years after that." Kitty said as she looked at Matt. "Well you know my dad was a gambler," Kitty shrugged a little.

"Yeah, I remember him," Matt said taking a sip of his beer. How could he forget the man that had tried force Kitty into moving back to New Orleans? Under different circumstances Matt might have agreed with him, but not the way he went about it. No, his constantly putting Kitty down for running a saloon, and saying she wasn't a lady had just rankled him to death. It was the first time Matt could ever recall wanting to use his authority as marshal to run somebody out of town for no reason.

Kitty tilted her head; she knew there was no love lost between her father and Matt. But then again there was no love lost between her and her father either. She knew precisely what Matt thought of her father, and she could add a few choice things to that list too. Wayne Russell wasn't much of a man to either of their way of thinking. But now her mother on the other hand, that was a totally different story and she didn't feel like getting into the details with Matt right this minute.

"Well Panacea ran a gambling house." Kitty said as if that said it all. Her father was a gambler and Panacea's gambling house was probably the best gambling house her father frequented the most until he left Kitty in Panacea's care that was.

Matt sat his mug down swallowing the contents as he pursed his lips together listening to Kitty. "Panacea," he said questionably as he looked at her.

"Panacea Sykes," Kitty informed him

"Now that's some name," he said as he looked up over the railing amused, "for a woman," he added, looking at Kitty once again.

Kitty gave a half hearted giggle out of it. "It means something I don't remember. Anyhow, after mother died Panacea took me in, well dad was gone a lot, and she saw that I had food, care and my petticoats were starched, and I had a clean linen handkerchief," Kitty said wistfully as her mind wandered back to those days of living with Panacea. It seemed those days were a whole life time ago, Kitty could barely remember them before but now she could see it as if it just happened yesterday. "Now to a young lady," Kitty said looking at Matt, "that is very important. I owe her a lot I really do," Kitty said knowing that Matt would understand the owing someone for taking care of them.

"Well I guess she's had her share of trouble Albee was telling me that somebody stole her purse," Matt said looking at Kitty to see if she knew anything about it.

"She didn't tell me that," Kitty said looking at Matt as she shook her head. "Poor ole Panacea, I'm afraid all the good times are behind her," Kitty said truthfully.

Matt knew Kitty well enough to know where this conversation would be heading if he didn't change the subject quick. "Well now I wouldn't say that," Matt said looking at his beer mug, "If she just got to Dodge, after all she hasn't met me yet," he teased.

"Oh and you are just nothing but good times," Kitty said arching her brow as she looked at him as she shook her head.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle a little, as he scooted back in his chair. "I gotta get back to work," he said looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. He knew what good times she was talking about and if he didn't get out of there soon they'd be back in her office and he'd be showing her what kind of a good time she could have with him.

"All right," Kitty said chuckling as she stood up with him. "I'll see you later," Kitty said over her shoulder as she moved towards the bar.

"All right," Matt said following her. "Oh," Matt said stopping to lean a fist down on the bar as Kitty looked up at him, "Say hello to mother for me," he said leaving Kitty opened mouth stunned as he walked away with a smug look on his face, for once getting in the last word.

****M&K****

Kitty stared out the second story window of the Long Branch, watching Matt amble up the street with Julia and Lydia in tow. She knew he probably wouldn't be coming back in the Long Branch tonight. She wished she could go home right now, needed him and the girls more then ever, in a way she never needed anybody. Ever since Panacea came to Dodge this morning, there had been enough to keep her mind occupied, so she didn't have time to dwell in the past. The past Kitty wished she could forget and have back at the same time. There was nothing now to keep her from remembering the bittersweet and the harsh painstakingly memories. The memories Kitty thought had long since died and been buried years ago.

It was easy not to think about the past around Matt. It was something they talked about indirectly and around for the past nine years leaving it where it belonged. She knew almost nothing about his past, and the most she knew was just basic unattached information on where he'd been and who he'd worked for before becoming a United States Marshal. She knew both his parents and baby sister were dead and that he ran away from home. In truth that was pretty much all Matt knew of her past too. Little indirect facts of where's she's been and only a few people from her past that she mentioned either in passing or indirectly. Panacea being here still didn't change the fact either, she told Matt what she wanted him to know, Matt never being on to pry left it at that. But her daughter on the other hand wanted to know everything.

She didn't want to explain those things to Lydia or Julia either one. She had over come her past and she was rescpectable now, yet Panacea being here brought it all the horrible memories flooding back.

Memories of a time that her life had been filled with prestige grace, and full grandeur was her life. It was her father that had cast her into this life along with her own naïve recklessness. Her mother had died when she a little girl of seven. Her mother's sister Michelle had taken over for her care making sure Kitty was raised up to be respected along with her cousin Rene. But even her aunt hadn't been able to stop her father from taking her away. Her father placed her in Panacea's care after that. She lived with Panacea until she was fourteen. After year of going to school at Saint Anne's seminary for young ladies, her life as she knew it was no longer. She learned how to gamble and ran away with the first sweet talking man she ever met. The war came, but it didn't affect her nearly as much as what it should have working in San Francisco. In Abilene she was left alone once again but she was doing all right for herself dealing and sporting. Kitty shook her head; she didn't ever want to remember those nights as long as she lived. She was way past sporting in order to survive.

Kitty moved from the windows as the shudders shook her, as she recalled that horrible life. That life had changed her, harden her in away. It made her realize the only person she could ever depend on was herself. Kitty did the only thing she could do to survive; and she'd be damn if her daughters every learned about that life.

She wasn't nearly past twenty when she arrived in Dodge City, and now nine years later she still hadn't got a mile past Dodge. That was when she could say her life honestly began to be her life once again. Thanks to Matt, and Doc, she was finally able to earn the respectability of a lady again. It was a long crawl but it was getting better, every day.

Kitty smiled to herself; there were only four good things to come from her horrible past. "Well at least three good things," Kitty muttered to herself as she looked at picture of Matt with the girls on itself. "You're the best sweetheart, other then the girls of course." Kitty said giving the little picture a kiss before putting it back on the shelf.

****M&K****

The Long Branch was bustling late this evening but Kitty didn't mind it. The more people that were there was in there the more money she made and the more money she made the more she would never end up like she did at fourteen, or her girls, she thought.

She had done her catching up with Panacea, who was very elusive in why she was here in Dodge except to say that she was looking to opening a gambling house out in Denver. The more Kitty questioned the more Panacea tried to turn the tables on her.

Kitty just hoped that Panacea hadn't come to Dodge to play one of her cons. And Kitty knew Panacea had a few good ones. After all Panacea had used her in a few of them. There wasn't a trick that Kitty didn't know how to do. She learned how to pick pocket, not a skill she had practice in a long while. She knew how to cheat at cards from her father and Panacea both. Although she hadn't used that skill since coming to Dodge after that buffalo hunter, and promising Matt she wouldn't, she still practiced honing her skills though, as a safety measure on her part. But her crooked conning days were over the day she left New Orleans.

Now it was late and she was sitting at the table in the back under the balcony, talking to Doc before he turned in for the night and enjoying Matt's company before he went to start his rounds.

"Did you get the girls tucked in safe and sound," Kitty asked looking at Matt.

"Yep," Matt said sipping his drink. "And a little girl with big ears is going to be asking you a lot of questions," Matt murmured.

"I was afraid of that," Kitty sighed out dejectedly.

"Mind if I join you Kitty darling," Panacea asked walking over towards them.

"Oh Pan, you sit right down, I want you to meet my friends," Kitty said as Matt and Doc stood up taking off their hats. Kitty was somewhat anxious and nervous for Panacea to meet Doc and Matt. Hoping that once Panacea saw the connections she had in Dodge she wouldn't try one of her tricks. "This is Doc Adams," Kitty said pointing a finger Doc way. "Matt Dillon," Kitty said as she looked up at her towering man full of love. "Panacea Sykes," Kitty introduced them all.

"How do you do," Doc said softly.

"Ma'am," Matt greeted.

"It's a pleasure gentleman," Panacea said in her most charming southern voice.

"Here let me help you here," Doc said moving to hold a chair out of Panacea to sit down with them.

Panacea always careful of her surrounding noticed the badge pinned on Matt Dillon's chest. That was a trouble she didn't need was the police, but thought that maybe word hadn't reached the backwoods town like Dodge City. After all no one would believe that she Panacea Sykes would find refuge in dusty town such as Dodge City. "I uh, see you're with the police Mr. Dillon," Panacea said as Matt started to sit back down.

"Matt's the," Kitty said looking at Matt with adoring proud eyes, "the United States Marshal here," Kitty said with pride as she looked at Panacea.

"Oh indeed, then I best mend my wicked ways while you're about," Panacea said looking and smiling at Matt.

Panacea knew that look in Kitty's eyes, it was the look of love, but she also noticed how the marshal looked at Kitty with the same look. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea as to come see Kitty after all. After all every man could be bought and she'd bet the whole town that she had Matt Dillon's number, with Kitty. He wouldn't want to do anything to hurt Kitty like arresting the woman that Kitty thought of just like a mother. And Kitty owed her for all those years of care. The money she had gotten from her purse wasn't nearly enough to cover the cost.

Matt smiled at her, he was proud of his job and he was glad Kitty was proud of his job but he didn't want this visit with Panacea to turn out like her father's visit had either.

"Can we get ya a drink," Matt offered, changing the topic altogether and away from him.

"You're most kind, but I had me a glass of branch water, and it was most refreshing." Panacea said sweetly.

Kitty could help but look at Panacea skeptically, first Panacea being in Dodge, then the money she was missing from her purse that she still had the time to confront her on, now branch water instead of brandy. Kitty couldn't believe it something was defiantly wrong here. Panacea may have changed some in the way of looks since she last saw her but nobody could ever change their stripes to spots.

Doc did a physical assessment with his eyes. He couldn't come up with anything other then possible the general ailments of getting older. But for Kitty's sake he thought he would ask. "Kitty tells me you weren't feeling too well when you arrived," Doc asked in a clinical soft tone.

"Well I'm rule burst now thank you kindly." Panacea said. _I don't need a Doctor poking around on me, because I won't believe a word of what you are saying. That other Doctor in New Orleans was a liar. There is nothing wrong with me that a good rest won't cure. _

"That's good," Doc said softly, skeptically as he looked her over once more. _She's in denial, to what ever it is that is ailing her and obviously there is something the matter with her. _

"You doctor animals, or people," Panacea asked pointedly letting the people come out like it was a foul word.

Doc gave a half amused chuckle at that, knowing now what the problem was she didn't trust doctors in the slightest.

"Well there's been some question about that ma'am," Matt said looking at Doc as he took a sip of his whiskey, just as Kitty kicked him under the table hard in the leg. It took a lot of his will power not rub the leg she had just kicked with all her might, and choke on the whiskey he just swallowed.

"People mostly," Doc said catching Matt's grimace out of the corner of his eye as Kitty shot Matt a hard warning look.

"He's a fine doctor," Kitty said proudly looking straight at Doc before she turned her attention back to Matt daring him to try to make a smart witted remark about it.

"Well that's something I'll never know except for your say so," Panacea said as she gave Doc a hard look. "And I don't mind saying so that doctors set me on edge," Panacea said in a soft undertone.

Kitty sat there horrified for a moment. "Oh Pan," Kitty burst out angrily. "Don't pay any attention to her Doc," Kitty said in a softer tone as she glared at Panacea._ How could she come here and insult my friends, she acting worse then my father. She made comments about my staff, now she's sitting there being down right rude to one of my best friends. As soon as Doc and Matt leave we're going to have a little talk and one I'm sure she's not going to like. _Kitty thought fumingly.

"I myself have the knack of good health," Panacea continued unperturbed by Kitty's outburst. _I raised you to speak you mind Kitty darlin' and I can't help but feel that way about Doctors you would too if that fancy doctor told you what he told me. They don't know anything any better then crackers that came to New Orleans after the war and tried to lout it for its bounty. _

"You're lucky," Doc said knowing she wasn't fooling anyone only trying to fool her self into believing it.

"I was blessed with it when I was named." Panacea said smugly. "Panacea goddess of healing," she said proudly as Doc chuckled. "I see you don't believe Doctor," Panacea said critically.

"Oh I don't mind believing it, I was just thinking of an awful fix it puts a friend of mine in though, his name is Dobelly Walker." Doc said chuckling softly. "Nice meeting you ma'am," Doc said getting up from the table.

"That's a particular thing to say," Panacea said leaning her head over towards Kitty after Doc was out of ear shot.

"Hold on a minute Doc," Matt called out. "Well Kitty," Matt said looking at her, before he stood up. "Nice to have met you ma'am," Matt said walking around the table.

"See you later Matt," Kitty said telling him in no uncertain terms that she expected him back here at closing.

"Good night to you marshal," Panacea said as Matt walked away from them both.

"I'll walk out with ya," Matt said as he caught up to Doc.

****M&K****

Doc and Matt walked out side. "What was the face in there for," Doc asked concerned.

"Huh," Matt asked as they walked down towards Doc's office.

"In there a few minutes ago, you looked like something was bothering you." Doc said concerned.

"Oh, nothing," Matt answered, being purposely evasive with Doc.

"Do I need to get Kitty to drag it out of you," Doc said sternly.

"No," Matt said knowing that Doc would do just that if he didn't answer him. "Kitty just kicked me under the table, for jostling ya," Matt admitted.

"I figured as much," Doc said amusingly. "I wondered why you shut up so fast I knew it wasn't because of the stare."

"No more like a sharp heel going in my leg," Matt chuckled heartily. "It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't kicked my right leg." Matt chuckled.

"She probably didn't even think about which one she was kicking," Doc stated softly.

"So what do you think of your mother-in-law," Doc teased him.

"Well, now," Matt said shooting Doc a knowing glance. "I don't know what to make out of her," Matt admitted. "But I have a feeling Kitty's wishing she was somewhere else, if Kitty's look was anything to go by so is Panacea." Matt said crossing his arms.

"Oh," Doc asked curiously.

"Why do you think I left so quickly," Matt said. "She was fuming when you left," Matt said knowingly. "And you know how touchy Kitty get's when old friends visit," he added meaningfully.

"Well," Doc started swiping his hand over his mustache, "that's something Kitty's going to have to deal with." Doc mused.

"I know but it doesn't make living with her easy, especially with Miss Curiosity constantly asking questions. I can say I blame Kitty for not wanting the girls to know about it but I don't think it will hurt them either," Matt said.

"Well I can understand that," Doc said thoughtfully. "That why you're being so cautious around Panacea," Doc questioned.

"I'm just worried that this visit is going to turn out like her father's visit." Matt admitted truthfully.

"Matt, she made her choice," Doc said knowing that Matt was taking some of the blame for that visit ending the way it did. "And it was his mistake; he never should have tried that with Kitty." Doc added thoughtfully.

"I know but it seems like every time someone comes here to see Kitty from New Orleans, it always ends badly." Matt said.

"It's her decision Matt; a few of your friends would say the same thing." Doc said referring to those few times where Matt actually had to fight them. The killing was never easy on Matt, and Doc knew what it was like to live with taking another man's life. But for Matt the guilt ate him daily until he could suppress it enough to do his job. It took a while for Matt to get it straight in his head that he didn't have any other choice, but to drawl his gun. It was one thing Doc didn't envy Matt for.

"Yeah," Matt said heavily. How many times had he replayed every incident in his head wondering if there was something he could have done differently, even in the case of not killing a man? He did it so many times that he couldn't count the times in one single day. He knew it was something that came with the job, and in order to protect the innocent but that didn't make it any easier on him. "Well I'll see ya tomorrow Doc," Matt said before he started on down the street to do his first rounds.

****M&K****

"Oh Panacea you're the limit," Kitty grumbled.

"I don't want that doctor tending to me ever," Panacea said.

"Well after that performance I'm sure he won't," Kitty said firmly. Panacea had helped influence the style and grace in which you conducted yourself in a respectable manor. But after that little performance there was nothing that Kitty could say about the matter that was in a respectable manner. Maybe her idea of respectable manner had changed over the years.

"The marshal seems nice, I'm going to like it here." Panacea said changing the topic.

"Oh no you don't Pan," Kitty said looking at her. "Don't you try coming in here and pulling one of your scams here?" Kitty warned heatedly.

"Why Kitty darlin' I wouldn't dream of it," Panacea said looking at Kitty.

"Unhuh," Kitty said looking at Panacea questionably. "You know if you try pulling one of your scams around here, you're libel to get run out of Dodge, by Matt."

"Oh so it's Matt huh," Panacea said smiling brightly at Kitty.

"Yes, it's Matt," Kitty bit out tartly, she was about to her wits end, "and it's Doc, they are both good friends of mine. I don't need you coming in here and doing what my father done." Kitty said.

"Wayne came here did he," Panacea said in a softer tone.

Kitty had always wondered how Panacea ever got wrapped up with her father. She always figured it was because of Panacea running a gambling house. But the way Panacea said his name in the same soft tone her mother use to use she wasn't so sure she wanted to know. "Yes he came here," Kitty admitted truthfully. "He came and he left with good riddance," she added coldly.

"Kitty, darlin' I know how you feel about your father," Panacea started off timidly.

"I don't want to talk about him," Kitty said as the back door open and Abigail walked into the saloon right up to her.

"Lydia is missing," Abigail said.

"Are you sure," Kitty asked scooting back from the table.

"I put her to bed and when I went to check on her she wasn't there," Abigail said.

"Oh that girl," Kitty fumed out on an explusion of air.

"Who's Lydia," Panacea asked looking at Kitty.

"My daughter," Kitty said moving towards the stairs with Panacea following her.

Kitty walked up the stairs towards the curtain. She walked inside one room and looked around. "I didn't know you had a daughter," Panacea said.

"I have two of them," Kitty said looking throughout the room.

"The marshal's," Panacea said questionably.

"Yes," Kitty said hurrying out of the room and back down the stairs. She walked over to the bar. "Sam you haven't seen Lydia in the back have you," Kitty asked wondering if she needed to go check there.

"No, Miss Kitty," Sam said softly.

"Well if she pokes her head in here sit on her until I get back." Kitty said tersely.

"Yes'um," Sam said with a nod as Kitty walked out of the Long Branch.

"Kitty where else would she have gone," Panacea said staying right on Kitty's heels.

"Doc's, the jail, anywhere in town and then some," Kitty said bounding up Doc's stairs. She knocked on Doc's door while she waited for him to answer.

"Kitty," Doc said opening the door.

"Is Lydia up here," Kitty said looking at Doc.

"No," Doc said.

"I swear that girl is trying to make me a nervous wreck," Kitty said.

"Move it," Matt bellowed loudly down below them.

Kitty looked over the landing finding Matt escorting Lydia who was dragging her feet. "Lydia," Kitty called out moving back down the stairs.

"Kitty," Matt said tersely. "Move," Matt said turning Lydia back around toward the gate.

"Daddy," Lydia wined softly.

"Now," Matt said firmly.

Kitty knew that tone of voice very well, it was the tone she was starting to associate as his get out of Dodge tone. Lydia must have done something really bad in order to get that tone, and from the way she was dragging her feet and Matt wasn't giving her a chance to explain it was bad. Kitty followed them only to stop short of hearing Lydia's wails from beyond the gate.

"Now young lady go to your room and you better not move," Matt said firmly beyond the gate.

"Yes Daddy," Lydia sniffled.

Kitty, Doc and Panacea stood just on the Long Branch side of the gate when Matt walked through it. "What she do," Kitty asked never seeing Matt this angry at either one of his girls before.

"You don't want to know," Matt said heavily.

"Yes I do," Kitty said.

"Come on," Matt said grabbing her elbow as he lead her towards the back door of the Long Branch. Panacea went on out into the main floor of the bar while Doc headed up to his office. Matt pulled Kitty into her office. "You are going to have to tell her something," Matt said wearily as Kitty poured him a shot of bourbon. "I can't go around knocking out teeth because of Lydia asking questions and you refusing to tell her something," Matt said.

"Matt she's too young to explain that too," Kitty burst out.

"I'm not saying everything Kit, I'm just saying say something to get her off of the idea for a while." Matt said.

"What happened," Kitty demanded.

"Well Lydia snuck out with Cole Dalton," Matt said with a wince. "I take it they're best friends again and going to be causing more trouble together from now on," Matt said pursing his lips together, not liking that idea at all.

"Well you might as well get used to it," Kitty said patting his arm. "After you found out about her and Cole then what happened a few of the girls from the Texas Trail and the Lady Gay told me Lydia was asking questions. I found her outside of Thorps talking to Thorp," Matt said heatedly. "And caught him just before he offered her a job," Matt fumed.

"So you punched Thorp," Kitty summarized, there was no love lost between Nate Thorp and Matt, ever since Matt shot Thorps brother Ed during a round up. Nate had never forgiven Matt for it and was too much of a coward to face Matt like a man did every little thing he could to force Matt's hand. It didn't take much thought, as to what Lydia had done either. Yet she still wasn't sure if Matt had spanked her for sneaking out on Front Street at this hour or the fact that she was asking questions with Cole Dalton. Kitty was lost in her own thoughts until Matt's pacing and ranting jared her out of them.

"Why she ought to have better sense than that," Matt ranted pacing in front of the desk. "We've told her and told her not to be on Front Street at this time of night alone," he argued.

"Yes we've told her but she wasn't alone she had Cole with her," Kitty said as he shot her a glance. Yes it was clear Matt had spanked his daughter for wandering Front Street at this hour. "I don't think you'll have to worry about her doing it anymore," Kitty said.

"I hope not," Matt said wearily.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt walked towards the house to take his girls to breakfast only to bump into Kitty racing towards him. "What is it," Matt said as Kitty handed him a sheet of paper. Matt quickly grazed the contents to look at Kitty dumb founded. "She wouldn't have," he gasped out.

"Well she did. Midas is gone and so is a couple of outfits," Kitty said.

"She couldn't have gotten far," Matt said turning on his heel and heading towards the stables with Kitty quick behind him.

Hank already had Buck saddled and ready to head out when Matt made it to Moss's. "Hank how long since she left," Matt asked.

"I don't know Marshal, her horse was gone this morning when I woke up. I thought she went for a ride like she normally does, but when Miss Kitty came here…" Hank said looking at the towering man.

"Matt you got to find her," Kitty said looking at him.

"Don't worry I'll find her," Matt said leading Buck out of the stable. "I'll find her," Matt said mounting up and heading out of town. Matt was glad he had thought to tell Quint to mark Midas shoes after he found her trail.

****M&K****

Kitty could smell the cigar smoke clear out in the hallway from her rooms, as she pushed her way past Panacea into her room. "Well, well, well," Kitty said walking over to where the whiskey was sitting on her table, as she walked around the room.

"Kitty Russell this is trespassing," Panacea declared loudly.

"It sure is," Kitty said hotly, as she drew in a deep breath to keep from loosing her temper. She couldn't believe it, she had seen some good tricks in her life but this one took the cake.

"It's just a friendly game Miss Kitty," Barney said as a few others joined in agreement with him.

"I can see that," Kitty snapped out. "Well you usually have your friendly little games down stairs, and buy my whiskey." Kitty retorted sharply, emphasizing the my whiskey and downstairs. There was a reason she didn't allow anyone up in her room,

"But that is your whiskey, darling," Panacea interrupted, her mildly.

"You bet it is," Kitty gritted out, glare at her. Of all the things Panacea could have done, she couldn't have done anything to further infuriate Kitty.

"It isn't' so I didn't mean to pay you for it," Panacea countered her right back, trying to make up for it all.

"Well have our settlin," Kitty warned her tartly as she keep looking straight at Panacea.

"Well now, we'll just sit down and play off that one last hand," Panacea said as she indicated the table and started towards it.

"You've played your last hand," Kitty said putting a hand on Panacea's shoulder to stop her. "From now on the poker and the whiskey is down stairs," Kitty snapped out as she turned to face the men she had come to know around Dodge.

"But Kitty I had a full house," Panacea wined.

"Well I'm thinning it out for ya." Kitty retorted tersely, as she looked back towards the table. "Now a couple of you open that window and air this room out, you can start your game down stairs," Kitty said, as they all jumped to do her bidding. They all left after making their apologies towards Panacea and Kitty. Kitty was so mad that all she could do was groan out an "Ohhh," as she sat down at the table.

"Well I declare I never saw such a performance," Panacea said sharply as soon as they were good and alone.

"That makes us even," Kitty snapped out heatedly.

"You didn't demonstrate a shred of good manners, I know I taught you better then you behaved." Panacea scolded primly.

"Now you listen to me Panacea, and don't you try and wiggle out of this," Kitty said sternly as she looked at her.

"Entering my private chambers, and raising your voice to me and my guest. I'm afraid this crude frontier life has changed you," Panacea added dramatically. "And I don't mine saying that I'm shocked I'm greatly shocked." Panacea said with a jerk of her chin.

"You haven't been shocked frankly shocked since you were ten," Kitty snapped out roughly.

"Really how you talk, it's enough to break a mother's heart." Panacea said playing the only card she had left to play against Kitty.

"Oh Pan," Kitty said already regretting her harsh words.

"Oh I know I'll forgive you that's a mother's way. But the rewards of love and care are few," Panacea said drawling her handkerchief out to dab at her eyes.

Kitty moved over towards Panacea, realizing she was being coned but still unable to fight herself from giving in. She owed Panacea too much. She turned and looked over at the table seeing the money sitting on the table where Panacea had been sitting. "Oh, I don't know," Kitty said turning to stare at Panacea's shaking back. "I wouldn't say that," Kitty said as Panacea started to cry. "Oh, come on," Kitty said wrapping her arms around Panacea as she hugged as she gave her little comforting pats on her back knowing it was a losing battle all the way.

****M&K****

Kitty sat on the back steps staring down into the semi darken ally. She could see the lamp on in Doc's office, knowing he was either out on a call or he had fallen asleep at his desk after pouring over his medical journals. She was half tempted to go check on him. There was no way she could sleep knowing her little girl was still out there somewhere. Knowing Matt was out there looking for her didn't help matters any, but then she never could sleep well when Matt was out of town.

She was just crossing the alley and heading up to Doc's office when she heard the sound of hoof beats coming up the street. She turned to see Matt dismounting and carrying Lydia up towards her in a hurry. Kitty wasted no time in banging on Doc's door.

"Kitty, Matt," Doc said opening the door just as Matt started to push his way past Doc into the office. They watched as Matt laid Lydia down on the table, hearing her groan out in pain as he did so.

"Daddy," Lydia murmured out through clenched teeth.

"It's all right," Matt said softly.

Doc wasted no time in going over to examine the little girl. Matt didn't speak as Doc worked he just stood there twisting his hat in his hands. Kitty helped Doc in everything he asked. "I'm going to have to set her leg," Doc said looking at the splint Matt had put on her leg.

"Daddy," Lydia cried out.

"I'm right here," Matt said moving over to hold her hand.

"Ready," Doc said looking at Lydia who squeezed Matt's hand tight in hers as she gave him a little nod.

Lydia bit her lip hard to keep from crying out as Doc set her leg as she squeezed Matt's hand tighter. Matt looked down at Lydia's face misting with tears that she tried not to shed as Doc put the bones back in their proper placement. He hated to admit it but he was proud of his daughter she had been a brave girl though out the whole evening even now she was putting on a brave face.

"What happened," Doc and Kitty both asked at once after they were done treating Lydia..

"I found Midas with a broken leg and snake bit, to where I had to put him down," Matt stated softly. "Then I back tracked trying to find Lydia and found her with a broken leg by the creek," Matt said. He hadn't really pressed for answers after he found her, he had been more worried about her being alive then wanting answers. Finding out she just had a broken leg was a relief.

"She must have gotten the broken leg when Midas got snake bit," Kitty said assumingly.

"I think so," Matt said.

"Well I want to keep her here over night," Doc said interrupting them upon hearing Lydia took a spill from her horse.

"All right Doc," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"I'll stay here with her," Kitty said.

****M&K****

Kitty sat out on Doc's steps, long after Lydia had been moved back to the back bedroom. Matt headed over towards Doc's stairway intending to check on Lydia one more time. Kitty remained seated where she was, when her eyes met and locked with Matt's.

"Kitty," Matt asked as she scooted to one side.

"Have a seat Matt," Kitty said invitingly. Matt sat down be side her stretching his long legs down over the last three steps easily. "Take a look at them stars Matt," Kitty said looking up at the sky.

He swept his hat off to play with the brim as he tilted his head back to look up at the stars. He looked at them often enough when he was out there on the prairie before he fell asleep. It was a sight that he loved to see, it was the peacefulness of watching the stars, and the quite that surrounded the night. It was midnight the dawn of a new day that shinned as brightly as the stars in its innocence, as it came into the world. Well at least most of the time Matt thought silently.

Matt knew Kitty well enough to know that she didn't come out side in her nightgown and wrap to stare at the stars especially when Lydia laid in one of Doc's recovery beds with a broken leg. He knew she probably needed the time to get her self under control again but that didn't explain what she was still doing out here.

"What ya doing out here," he asked.

"Well a lot of reasons," Kitty said.

"My rooms over at the Long Branch smells like cigar smoke," Kitty muttered under her breath.

Matt looked at her questionably, as he waited for her to continued.

"Panacea decided to hold a poker game up in my room." Kitty offered as explanation. She was torn between telling Matt what Panacea was really like and keeping it to her self, because she felt she still owed Panacea for all the care. Panacea had done so much for her but Kitty hadn't seen her since she was fourteen years old, and that was a long time gone by to protect someone you haven't seen for a long time. Kitty bit her tongue; she wasn't sure how she felt about Panacea wanting to remain in Dodge. After all she wasn't the same woman that Kitty remembered. But then Kitty wasn't the same little girl anymore either. Time had changed her…changed them both.

Matt noticed the deep thoughtful look on Kitty face and wondered what had caused it but decided to leave her in her own thoughts.

"My daughter decided to run away this morning, now she's laying in there with a broken leg," Kitty said with a crack in her voice.

"It's all right," Matt said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, where she nestled her head against his chest. He couldn't remember the last time they had sat on the steps and just sat in each others company. It had been a long while; they used to do it a lot when they were younger. They use to talk more too, well Kitty used to talk more. Now they were perfectly happy and content to sit on the steps and enjoy the silence.

Kitty laid her head against his chest as he held her, ever so gently. Her mind was made up she wasn't going to tell Matt anymore about Panacea then she had to. No use in opening up that can of worms if she didn't have to. But what was she going to do about Lydia. "I don't want to tell her," Kitty sighed out against his chest.

"I know," Matt said softly rubbing her arm. "But she's going to want to know something," Matt stated.

"Yeah but what," Kitty heaved out brokenly.

"I don't know," Matt sighed out.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt's face was etched with concern as he helped Panacea up to Doc's office, after helping Panacea into the back room, where Doc could really check her over.

"I'm going to get Kitty, Doc," Matt said moving towards the door.

"All right Matt," Doc nodded as he started to take Panacea's pulse.

"No Marshal," Panacea said in a weak frail weary voice, holding a hand up to halt him.

Matt nodded his head in compliance, but he couldn't understand why Panacea didn't want Kitty up here with her. He figured it was her own business, so he waited out in the office for Doc to come out.

While he waited Matt's mind kept going over the story Foot had told him earlier in the jail, about Panacea pick pocketing and being wanted in Memphis and New Orleans. He had to give Panacea credit about talking her way around the subject, never giving him a direct answer. He couldn't understand her not wanting to bother him with her small troubles. The part about Foot blackmailing her that much Matt could believe. Matt also believed Foot when he said Panacea could steal the gold from his teeth too. But that was only because he knew Kitty. Kitty could be pretty crafty when she had to be, and she had to learn it from somewhere. He'd have to send a telegram to New Orleans to check Foot and Panacea's stories out though. The more Matt thought about it the more worried and confused he became. Panacea had mentioned earlier he hadn't arrested her because of Kitty that was only partly true. It wouldn't matter to Matt if she was a friend of Kitty or not if she had broken the law, but he was trying for Kitty's sake.

He still wasn't sure how Kitty felt about Panacea, and she hadn't mentioned anything other then what she wanted him to know so far about her.

He turned at the sound of the crack of the door opening. The grim morbid look on Doc's face said everything Matt needed to know. "Where's Kitty," Doc asked swiping a hand over his mustache.

"Still over at the Long Branch," Matt said looking at Doc.

"Well I'd get her, I think she ought to be here," Doc said knowing that Matt hadn't gone to get Kitty because Panacea had told him not to. But Panacea wasn't in any shape to argue, and Kitty would want to be there. "She'd want to be here, I think" Doc said grimly as he shoved his hand into his pocket and stared at Matt, before he shuffled over to his desk.

"I'll get her," Matt said nodding his head as he moved towards the doors.

****M&K****

"There you go," Kitty said propping Lydia up against the bed frame. "Now eat your lunch," Kitty said sitting a bowl of soup on a tray in front of Lydia.

"Mama it's only a broken leg, my throat hasn't been cut you know," Lydia sniped out.

"I'll fix you a sandwich after you finish your soup," Kitty said firmly. She heard the soft tentative knock on the door. "Yes," Kitty called out. Matt opened the door and walked in. "Matt," Kitty said looking at him.

"Daddy," Lydia said happily seeing the grim look on her face.

"Kitty," Matt said heavily, walking fully into the bed room. "I just helped Panacea up to Doc's office," Matt said somberly.

"What happened, Matt," Kitty asked closing the books.

"I don't know, she was in the office, with Mr. Foot," Matt said watching Kitty's face carefully for any recognition of Foot's name, but saw none. "Foot was telling me a story about Panacea," Matt said keeping his eyes locked on Kitty.

Kitty looked at him waiting for him to continue but she was afraid she already knew what the story was about. "I don't want to know," Kitty said firmly looking at Lydia.

"It's something I'm going to have to look into, anyways." Matt said.

"Anyways she was slumped over when I came back out from locking Foot in a cell. Then when she crossed the street, I don't know what happened, but she was pretty weak."

"Well Doc will do the best he can for her." Kitty said confidently, knowing Doc would do anything in the world to help a person in need of his services, even outlaws.

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "He thinks you ought to be over there," Matt added softly. "I'll stay here with Lydia," Matt said knowing that was what was delaying Kitty.

"All right," Kitty said looking at her daughter.

****M&K****

Kitty walked over to Doc's office, not so much out of concern, but well concern and peace of mind. Her knowing what Panacea was capable of doing, and believing Matt was weighing heavily on her mind as she climbed the thirteen stairs. Matt never lied as a golden rule that he refused to break, he may evade the truth every now and then, but he stuck to it as much as he could with out hurting someone. Panacea had learned the act of surviving by living on lies. She could lie her way out of just about anything. And if this Mr. Foot had told Matt half the things that she knew about Panacea, then….Well Panacea would try to get Matt off her trail, and her faking a fainting spell or playing the weak and weary woman was just part of her act, that she could do so well. Matt was a good lawman, but when it came to women, he was as slow as they come. And as much as she loved him, she knew that Panacea could pull some of the wool over his eyes. Only it wouldn't be for very long. Matt probably did the smartest thing by taking her up to Doc's office; Doc would see through the weak as a kitten act, Kitty was sure of it.

"How is she Doc," Kitty said not wasting a minute, wanting to know if this was just one of Panacea's games or real. She hadn't looked good when she first arrived but Kitty had put it off as the long stage ride. She had even showed enough concern about Panacea not feeling well with Doc, only to have Panacea make those rude remarks to Doc.

"She's going to be fine Kitty," Doc said on a heavy sigh as he shook his head absently tugging at his ear. It was times like this Doc wished medical science knew more about such matters. He didn't like feeling helpless, and unable to do anything but ease their pain and discomforts as much as he could.

"What's wrong with her Doc," Kitty asked looking at him taking in ever line, wrinkle, and squint of his eyes. They all told her that this was serious not just an act to get out of anything.

Kitty stood there motionless; as she listened to Doc explain what could be wrong with Panacea. She wasn't sure how she felt at that given moment. She knew what Panacea was, and wasn't for that matter. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but she still wasn't sure what she felt for Panacea anymore either. It was no longer the motherly adoration that Kitty used to dote on her. Panacea was different all the way around.

Kitty hated to even think about it but in a way she glad this happened. Maybe with this happening, Panacea would head back to New Orleans, where she had friends, and back to the gambling house that she loved so much. It was a scary feeling knowing that Panacea had been talking about staying on in Dodge. Has much as Kitty detested the idea of Panacea staying in Dodge, she was also like the idea of Panacea staying around. After all Panacea was the closest thing to a mother Kitty had left. While Panacea could never replace Juliette, Kitty still felt obligated to stay with her, like a daughter.

"Kitty, you might bring her over a gown, and a few things," Doc suggested softly giving Kitty something else to focus on.

"All right," Kitty said giving him a weak smile, as she turned to do just that.

****M&K****

"Why aren't you eating," Matt asked as Lydia just picked at her soup.

"Mama must think my throat's cut," Lydia murmured twirling her spoon in her soup.

"Yeah, well let's see what I can do about that," Matt said knowing there was only so much soup a person could stand. Matt walked out in the hall and stopped Sue as she started down the stairs, asking her to run down to Delmonico's for two of the specials. Matt walked back in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed close to Lydia after moving the soup over to the table. "I think we can get away with it, Kitty's going to be busy for a while," he said.

"Daddy can I ask you a question," Lydia said fiddling with the comforter.

"You can ask but I'm not going to promise an answer," Matt said looking at her.

"Panacea, if she helped raised Mama, why doesn't Mama want us to meet her," Lydia asked.

"Well honey, you're mama's just scared," Matt said truthfully.

"What she scared of," Lydia asked.

"Well Kitty and Panacea go a ways back and Kitty doesn't really like to be reminded of that time very much," Matt stated. "I guess the easiest way to explain it is like this," Matt stated off. "It's almost an unspoken rule, a man past is just that the past. It don't matter out here about a past it's what you make of you life out here," Matt said.

"Meaning I shouldn't ask Mama questions about her past until she wants to tell me," Lydia said. "Like how we don't ask Quint about his parents and we don't ask Chester about his leg," Lydia said.

"Right," Matt said looking at her. "You're just going to have to wait until Kitty tells you," Matt said.

"All right Daddy, I'll wait," Lydia said.

Kitty walked in the room in a daze straight over to Matt, as he slowly wrapped an arm around Kitty's back, giving her a little squeeze in the silent support, sheltering her with his love. Kitty knew what Matt was offering and saying with the small gesture. She knew she wouldn't have to go through this alone because he would be there with her, when she needed him. She didn't have to tell him out loud how much of a comfort it was to know that he was here with her, holding her. With his arms around her shoulders she felt like nothing to could hurt her again, because she had his strength to lean on.

"Can you move Lydia back over to Doc's for me," Kitty said after a moment. "I have a feeling that I'm going to be there awhile," Kitty said somberly.

"Yeah," Matt said.

****M&K****

Kitty managed to get an unconscious Panacea into a nightgown, and left her to sleep peacefully. Kitty waited for Panacea to come around as she sat up in office with Doc and Matt and Lydia. Matt only left her long enough to do his rounds, and to grab Julia for the night. Matt and Doc both tried to get her to go and get some sleep but she kept refusing until she saw Panacea.

"Kitty just go lay down in the back with the girls, we'll get you if anything happens," Matt said trying once again to get her to lay down.

"No I'm all right," Kitty said pacing back and forth between the girls room to Panacea's.

Eventually they gave up trying to convince her to get some sleep. Matt did manage to get her to stop pacing and sit down with him on the lounge where he wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively. He talked to her and Doc about the story Foot had told him, and the telegram he sent off earlier.

Kitty understood why Matt had sent the telegram off, it was just part of his job, and she didn't blame him for it. She also knew he was trying to get her to open up about what she knew about Panacea too. She just wasn't ready to share that truth with him just yet.

****M&K****

It was late in the morning when Matt walked over to the telegraph office to see if he had gotten a response back from New Orleans. He read over the response carefully, before he scratched out another message to be sent off. He stopped in to check on Mr. Foot, who was being well take care off by Chester.

"I'll be up at Doc's if ya need me Chester," Matt said walking back out and headed towards Doc's office. It was time to talk to Kitty and demand some answers, whether she wanted to give them or not.

Kitty was pacing back and forth while Doc was in the back room with Panacea, gnawing at her bottom lip worriedly, when Doc stepped out of the back room long enough to hand Kitty a piece of paper. Kitty looked it over before he disappeared behind the door.

She walked into the back room to check on the girls but Julia was content sitting there beside Lydia who was reading her old book of fairy tales. Kitty had just stepped out of the room when Matt walked into the office.

"Kitty," Matt said softly watching her pace.

"Matt," Kitty said as she paced began to move around the room.

Matt watched her knowing she was struggling with what she was feeling for Panacea, and her concern for the girls. "Kitty, I need to know about Panacea," Matt said forcing her to take her eyes off the floor and look at him.

"About her being a pick pocket and a thief," Kitty said nodding her head.

"Yeah," Matt answered simply.

"Well it's true, I guess, at least it was when I knew her. I doubt that she changed over the years." Kitty said moving over towards the examining table as she leaned sat against the edge. She clutched the telegram in her hands as she stared at the stain on the floor, as her eyes drilled a hole through it with unfocused eyes.

He stood there staring at the doors to the back bedrooms, before looking at Kitty. He walked over towards her and sat down beside her. He wanted to get her mind on something else, but what was happening. "You think he would at least come out and say something, wouldn't ya," Matt said, knowing Kitty wasn't going to talk any more about Panacea.

"Well he did come out a while ago while you were gone," Kitty said looking at him only to shake her head slightly and look away again. "She must be pretty bad off, he told me not worry five times," Kitty said.

"Kitty why don't you go on home and get some sleep, you didn't get any at all last night," Matt said knowing the stress of worrying about Panacea's health and Lydia and going on no sleep, was starting to take their toll on her, emotionally and physically.

"Oh, I'll get some after I see her," Kitty said promising as she played with the telegram again. "Sending a telegram asking about her own whereabouts," Kitty said opening the telegram only to fold it again.

"All this business about the stealing and pick pocketing and so forth you find that hard to believe," Matt said jerking his chin towards the telegram. He had learned about the telegram from Barney.

Kitty knew it was time to be honest with Matt about everything about Panacea had done since she arrived in Dodge. "She took most of my cash and some of my jewelry the first day she got here, I don't know about her taking things all the way from New Orleans," Kitty said looking straight at him.

"Well did you ask her about it," Matt asked as he looked at her. Wondering why he was just now learning about it, but figured Kitty didn't know which way to go with it.

"Seems like we always had other things to talk about," Kitty said ducking her head guilty. She felt bad about not telling Matt the truth when Panacea first started her tricks, but there was no use looking back on it now. "Like the way she insulted Doc, and the poker game and lifting the case of whiskey," Kitty stated arching her brow as she looked at him. Those things Matt all ready knew about because she had told him, or he was there. "She isn't dull Matt," Kitty said with a slight nod of her head.

"No she sure isn't," Matt said looking towards the back door once more, remembering how Kitty thought all the good times were behind Panacea when she first came. It was clear that they weren't.

"I wish he'd come out and say something other then fine," Kitty said looking over her shoulder towards the door.

"Don't worry, Kitty, Doc's doing everything he can for her." Matt said reassuringly, as he patted her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "It's going to be all right," Matt said getting up to move over beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be all right," Matt said more confident then he felt at the moment.

"Oh, Matt," Kitty sighed out heavily as she leaned her head against his chest. She knew Matt understood what she was feeling now, probably more so then anybody. When something like this happened or worse it only meant they had one less friend and since neither of them had family it wasn't a thought to be taken lightly. They both had no family of their own, and they had both come to think of their friends as family. They were their own made up family all their own, with Doc, Chester, and Sam. Quint was slowly becoming part of their family as well. Even the girls accepted their little made up family.

Matt did understand it, and while his thoughts weren't nearly running as close as Kitty's were on their own little family. He knew his friends were like family and treated and respected them as such but never realizing that they were a family all their own.

"It's going to be all right," Matt repeated softly holding her tight against him as she cried.

"No it's not," Kitty sobbed out softly.

"Shush," Matt murmured into her hair. Kitty was always emotional but nothing like this normally unless…No it wasn't possible…well it was possible but how possible he didn't know as he tried to think. "Kitty," he murmured softly cupping her shoulders as he pushed her away gently.

"What," Kitty snifled looking towards the doorways before turning to look at him with misty blue eyes.

"Well…" Matt started ducking his head in towards his chest, wishing someone would shout out Marshal. It was one thing knowing about such things but talking about them was altogether another matter. He didn't like talking about such things even with Kitty, yet he had too sometimes. "Maybe you ought to have Doc take a look at you," he stated timidly looking at the floor.

Kitty looked at him seeing the blush creep up the back of his neck and cheeks. It didn't take her long to figure out what he was hinting at and very vaguely at that. She couldn't help but chuckle as she patted his thigh, as many years as they've been married and two kids Matt Dillon still got tongue tied trying to even broach the subject of more kids. "Relax cowboy, I'm not pregnant," she chuckled.

"You're sure," Matt asked doubtfully.

"Of course I'm sure," Kitty sassed out arching her brow at him. "We're not having a baby," she added firmly.

"If you say so," Matt said still thinking it was highly doubtful.

"I do, it's just the stress of the last couple days catching up with me," Kitty said.

"All right," Matt sighed out holding his hands up in surrender. He couldn't argue with that logic and Kitty would know before he would if she was pregnant again. "I hate to say it but it's probably for the best right now," he pointed out.

"Yeah probably with the way Lydia's been acting here lately," she murmured looking towards that bedroom door.

"And Julia's not even old enough to cause trouble," Matt said with a chuckle. "Be my luck you'd give me another daughter," he groaned out rolling his eyes.

Kitty chuckled at that, she would love to give him a son but she knew honestly it didn't matter to Matt. No matter how much he groaned and complained about having two daughters, he loved his girls just as much as he would have loved a son. "A son might be more trouble than Lydia," Kitty pointed out smiling.

Matt smiled as he nodded his head, agreeing with her logic. Lydia was a handful at times no doubt about that, and a son would prove to be even more trouble than Lydia if that was even possible. They were both deep in their thoughts about another child when Doc opened the back door.

"Kitty, Matt," Doc said looking at the couple.

Kitty was up off the table with a little help from Matt as she headed back towards the room, Matt following behind her. The smile on Panacea's face put Kitty at ease a little, but not fully. "Well," Kitty said as she smiled down at Panacea, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel," Kitty asked as she sat down.

"Well if you served a better grade of whiskey I wouldn't be in this fix," Panacea said in her dry witted humor.

"Now don't you go picking a fight with me," Kitty said looking at her. "He's the strong one take, him on," Kitty said pointing towards Matt, who pulled up the chair close to the bedside.

"I'm equal to both of ya," Panacea said with a mischievous note in her voice as she glanced between the two, before reaching in her reticule. "You're jewelry is a little too plain for my taste," Panacea said pulling out the jewelry she had taken off of Kitty the first night she was in Dodge.

Kitty stared down in her lap at the jewelry Panacea just placed there before giving a quick look at Matt and back to Panacea.

"These bills I figured you owed me for all that gentle care years ago." Panacea said as she held the cash she had taken off of Kitty as well.

"I owe you a lot more then that," Kitty said tipping her head towards the money. "Anything you ask," Kitty said looking her straight in the eye.

"That's the trouble the asking," Panacea said softly seeing the understanding in Kitty's eyes. "I'd rather take things Marshal then ask for charity." Panacea admitted timidly.

"That's a pretty risky thing to say to a law man Panacea," Matt said looking at her.

Matt and Kitty both listened to Panacea tell them about how she used to own the gambling house only to get cheated out of it by a smart man. How she stole the jewelry from the safe thinking it was owed to her. How he told her she was old and ugly and bad for business, before she gave the jewels over to Matt to return them. She swore that she had done most things that they couldn't even imagine but she never murdered anyone.

Matt knew that she hadn't murdered anybody, because Foot had actually been the murderer. Matt told her about the telegram he sent inquiring about Mr. Foot and how he was holding him until they came to pick him up.

"Marshal, did you send a telegram about me too," Panacea asked charmingly.

"Now why would I do a thing like that," Matt said arching his brow at her. "You better get some rest Panacea," Matt said looking at her.

"I would if you two would take your sick calf faces out of here," Panacea said turning her attention back to Kitty.

"All right," Matt said chuckling softly. "You take care of yourself now Elfie," Matt said standing up.

Panacea chuckled. "Now you get out."

"I'll check in on you later," Kitty said gathering up the jewelry and the money.

"When I want to see you I'll send for you," Panacea said proudly.

"You do that," Kitty said leaning down to kiss her brow before she walked out the door. Kitty knew it was probably going to be the last time she'd see Panacea if she ever saw her again.

"I'll see you over to the Long Branch or home," Matt said looking at Doc as he cupped Kitty's elbow before she could go any farther.

"I'll go over in a little while," Kitty said looking up at him.

"You said after you saw her, you'd go over and get some sleep," Matt reminded her softly, not giving her any room to argue with him.

"Doc and you've been up just as long as I have, and Doc needs…"

"Doc is going to go and get him something to eat." Doc interrupted bristling, as he joined Matt's efforts to get Kitty to go rest. "You go get you some sleep young lady and don't go to worrying about me," Doc said firmly.

"Lydia and Julia," Kitty protested.

"I'll take care of the girls, and if I have any problems I'll turn them over to Abigail," Matt said firmly.

"I can't just leave…" Kitty protested.

"Mama, go get some sleep," Lydia shouted out from the open back bedroom door.

"Even our stubborn daughter is making more sense then your protest," Matt pointed out.

"All right," Kitty sighed in defeat knowing she wasn't up to arguing with all of them.

Matt flashed her bright smile, as he walked her out the door and over to the Long Branch. He watched her over the bat wing doors glide up to her room before he headed back over to Doc's office to grab the girls. Doc carried Julia while Matt carried Lydia over towards the house where Matt proceeded to stretch out in Julia's bed with her trying to get her to take a nap which wasn't hard to do thankfully.

****M&K****

The lamp flickered and flashed from it perch on the stand in front of the window. The curtains rustled in the soft breeze as it floated in the window. She rubbed her shoulders as she walked over to the window to shut it, warding of the cold that was creping silently over her. She stood there staring out into the night.

Kitty watched as Doc shuffled over to his office. The weather beaten felt hat, cocked over to one side hiding his wrinkle weary brow, and sharp but beady blue eyes. The swipe of a hand across his mustache, as if he was giving something a deep thought. The gold watch chain shinning in the street light as he pulled it out to check the time, before he snapped it shut. The slump of his shoulders as he climbed the thirteen stairs a wrinkled weary hand holding on to the railing as he slowly made his assent. Then there in his left hand the worn black leather doctor's bag that was never far from reach. As she watched she recalled the conversation from a few hours before.

"_Well Doc, Festus could be right maybe their trying to bad talk you out business." Matt said looking at Doc on the other side of Kitty. _

_"Oh for heaven sake," Doc grumbled. "What's wrong with everybody, young doctor and his wife comes into town trying to get started. Now what's wrong with that," he questioned his friends. _

"_Depends on how they go at it," Matt quipped back seriously. _

Kitty knew Matt had been thinking about the other previous times Doc nearly lost it because of some quack doctor coming into town and trying to take over Doc's practice. It was thoughts like that made her think back on that one day. The day she could have lost one or both of the two men she loved with her whole heart. The day that she was absolutely scared to death and worried sick. It was unlike anything she had felt before….

Doc's threatening to leave had worried her and scared her to death. She couldn't imagine Dodge with out Doc in it. It was almost like trying to imagine Dodge with out Matt. And that was two things she refused to dwell on. She had to have Doc and Matt in her life. She remembered how she thought Matt didn't really care if Doc stayed or left by the way he had acted indifferent in his office. She thought a little differently as they sat over at the Long Branch eating diner with him.

"_Two steaks rare Sam," Matt said giving his order as they sat down. _

"_Don't you ever eat anything else," Kitty quipped out wanting to get back to talking about Doc. _

"_What else is there," he teased lightly._

"_Oh never mind," she sighed in defeat of his eating habits. "When did you see Doc last," she said jumping on in, hoping she could at least get Matt to talk Doc out going off to San Francisco. Since a couple of nights ago when he brought up how tired he was of Dodge. _

"_Oh two days ago out at the Brants," Matt answered._

"_How did he seem," Kitty asked trying to get Matt to open up about anything he knew about it._

"_What ya mean," Matt demanded softly looking at her confused._

"_Well the last time I talked to him he seemed kind of down," Kitty said remembering Doc's gruff way of saying he ought to leave. _

"_Oh, you mean he told you about going to San Francisco," Matt catching on in his usual slow manner._

"_Do you think he meant it," Kitty asked thinking that Matt showed about as much interest in as a rain storm._

"_I told him I'd told him I'd lock him up if he did," Matt grumbled as he leaned back in his seat._

"_Oh that must have made him feel better," Kitty whipped out sarcastically. _

"_Well what did you want me to do," Matt said tossing up his hand, "help him pack his bags," Matt grumbled._

_Well at least that was more emotion then what she thought he'd have over the subject. "Well you could have been a little more sympatric, he get's lonely Matt," Kitty said, she had been given it a lot of thought ever since._

Dodge wouldn't be the same and they wouldn't know what do to with out Doc. They still wouldn't, because as far as Kitty saw it out side of Matt, Doc was the most respected man in Dodge. Of course that didn't always say a lot, considering how the citizens of Dodge turned against them when it didn't suit them. Even after all this time she was still thought about it. Kitty gave a little distinguish snort as a smile curled to her lips, as the lamp came on in Doc's office.

Kitty's mind played over how much a like Matt and Doc was. They were both so different yet so much a like more then either them cared to admit, but Kitty saw it every day.

They both felt the need to do their job alone, one out of choice and the other with no other choice. One quit and thoughtful of people he came in contact with. The other cranky and crusty but thoughtful with people, but nobody could say that they didn't care about the citizens of Dodge. Nothing had changed too much over the years between the two men in her life.

Kitty felt sorry for Doc the most in away. There was no one Doc could talk to. Matt on the other hand when ever he had a dilemma that he couldn't over come he could get Doc's opinion on or hers for that matter. Matt's dilemmas were more in the way of morals, then upholding the law. But Doc was different. Doc still had no one he could talk to or confide in. Oh sure he confided in her and Matt, from time to time, but it was different with them. There was nobody to confide in that fully understood what he was talking about. He'd try to confide in them but would generally end up explaining what he was talking about. There was no other doctor with in a hundred miles of Dodge. There was no one he could ask to help solve one of his dilemmas, or ask a second opinion on; he had only himself to rely on. Dodge would be lost with out Doc and his wisdom.

There wasn't a man; woman or child in Dodge that Doc hadn't touched in someway. There wasn't a person around that didn't owe him something. Matt owed Doc his life more times then she cared to count or even remember. Yet for the life of her, she couldn't understand how some men acted.

They'd be grateful that Doc saved their lives and feel in debited to him for life. No matter how many times they patted Doc on the back and paid him in vegetables and a few dollars here and there nobody could ever say they really repaid Doc for their lives. "_Now that's not true Kitty," _her mind screamed, Matt had done something about it once. It was crazy but he done something about it.

"_He did what," Kitty gasped out surprised. _

"_That over grown marshal tried to drawl his fire, instead of letting him shoot me." _

_Kitty sat there surprised as Doc recalled the events that had somewhat boosted his spirit a little. Kitty couldn't believe it, there for a moment, and then it sank in. In one move she could have lost the two men in her life that matter more then anything in order to protect each other. _

"Hath no man a greater love than he, who lay down his life for his friends," Kitty murmured to herself the same words that Doc had told her over five years ago.

"What does that mean," Lydia asked walking in the door.

"Nothing really just something crazy your Dad did a long time ago and Doc said something like that to the effect," Kitty said turning around to stare at her daughter. "What are you doing over here," Kitty asked, knowing Lydia should be over at the house getting ready for bed.

"Looking for Julia's blanket," Lydia said. "She tired and cranky and Abigail is having a time calming her down," Lydia said walking over towards the vanity and looking around the room.

"Oh," Kitty said helping Lydia look for the blanket.

"Mama you don't think Doc's going to leave do you," Lydia asked standing up after checking under the lounge.

"No I don't think so," Kitty said looking at her worried face. "Come here," Kitty said holding her arms open as Lydia gave her a hug. A smile curled to her lips as she watched Matt climb the stairs to Doc's office. "Look," she said pointing to Matt walking up the stairs. "Doc and Matt have come a long way together since they first met and their bond just keeps growing stronger and stronger by all the trials and tribulation they share together. And no matter what tomorrow might bring I know three things to be a fact: Matt Dillon isn't going to let Doc get railroaded with out a fight. Doc isn't going to leave Dodge and give it all up no matter how bad it may seem at times. But the most important one and the best of the three…." Kitty stated softly, knowing the last made her the richest woman in the world. She'd gladly give up everything she owned to save Doc or Matt's life, just as they would her. "No matter what life throws at all three of us, we'll always be there of each other. That is the greatest and richest gift we all have, our friendship and nothing short of death is ever going to break it apart." Kitty stated.

"I'm glad," Lydia said smiling. "Dodge wouldn't be Dodge with out Doc," she added.

"No it sure wouldn't," Kitty agreed. "Now don't you go worrying about it, Matt and me will make sure Doc stays here," Kitty said squeezing Lydia tight against her as she caught sight of Julia's blanket in Matt's hands as he climbed back down the stairs from Doc's office. "Looks to me like Daddy found Julia's blanket," Kitty chuckled.

"Thank goodness," Lydia sighed out. "I love her to death but couldn't you have found one a little less fussy," Lydia complained.

"You were worse than your sister," Kitty said teasingly as she poked Lydia's nose. "You'd only stop your howling when Matt held you against his chest so you could chew on his badge." Kitty said walking towards the door.

"I wasn't that bad," Lydia said disbelievingly.

"Oh yes you were," Kitty said leading her daughter down the back stairs. "There was a time your Dad wanted to trade you off to the nearest Indians just so he could get some sleep because you would stop wailing."

"He did not," Lydia burst out as they walked into the back door of the house.

"He did too," Kitty chuckled.

"Daddy would never trade me off," Lydia protested.

"Oh yes I would," Matt said teasingly hearing Kitty and Lydia coming in with Julia on his hip.

"Well at least now she shut up," Lydia said.

"You were the same way," Kitty said watching her youngest eyes slowly drift shut as she laid with her head nestled in the crook of Matt's neck and shoulder.

"I wasn't," Lydia protested softly.

"You were too, I use have to walk you around on my late night rounds just so you'd go to sleep," Matt said. "Or lay down in bed with you until you did fall asleep. And when I was out of town I had to push you over so I could get into bed." He laughed lightly.

"I don't remember that," Lydia said looking at her parents.

"Of course not," Kitty said smiling. "I use to have to fight you over your dad's pillow when he was out of town but if you had it you slept like a log," Kitty said.

"She still sleeps like a log," Matt commented looking at her.

"Until a little brat comes and wakes me up," Lydia groaned.

"Well she just loves you," Matt said turning around to put Julia in bed.

"Daddy," Lydia said looking at him as he came back out in the living room.

"Hum," Matt said grabbing his hat off the rack.

"Can I go with you on rounds tonight please," Lydia asked.

Matt pursed his lips together as he thought about it for a minute. "Well it has been pretty quiet," he said looking at her pleading face. "I guess so," Matt said looking at Kitty when a gun shot fired. "You stay here," Matt said hurrying out the door.

Lydia tossed her hands up in the air after Matt left. "So much for peace and quiet," she grumbled as Julia started crying again toddling out of her bed room. "Come on brat, I'll read you a story," Lydia said tugging on her sister's hand.

"Daddy," Julia whined.

"Daddy's busy come on," Lydia said tugging on Julia's little arm.

"How about I read you both a bed time story," Kitty suggested following them into Lydia's bedroom.

Lydia lifted Julia up on to her bed and went about getting her night clothes on while Julia held Mattie tight in her hands. Kitty watched Julia calm down watching Lydia as she sat on the edge of the bed with her daughter. "All right Brat, but you better not wake me up in the morning, go pound on Daddy," Lydia said drawling back the covers as Julia crawled up against the head board. "Sissy read," Julia said smiling as she held the book.

Lydia crawled up beside Kitty and took the book from Julia. "All right I'll read," Lydia said feeling Kitty wrap and arm around both of them.

****M&K****

Matt walked back into the house later to be confronted by the eerie quietness of the house. He walked towards Julia's room and found her not in her bed which wasn't surprising. He darted across the hall and found Julia curled up against Lydia who was curled up against Kitty sound asleep. Not even trying to wake his wife he just picked her up and carried her towards their bed. Later Matt felt somebody lifting the covers and poking him in the back. "All right come on," Matt said rolling over to lift Julia up in the middle of the bed, before drifting back to sleep with a little girl snuggling into his shoulder.

Kitty woke up the next morning shivering from the early morning nip in the air only to find Matt, Julia and Lydia hogging the covers. "All right you three quiet hogging the covers," Kitty groaned out as she tugged on the blankets getting enough to go back to sleep as the morning sun started to peek over the horizon.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Standard Disclaimer Apply**_

_**A/N: All right I think I got my wacky crazy mind working to where it all make sense and considering I was thinking Quint and Festus came before season eight I must have lost my mind. But I'm on track now. Any hoo… Blue is full episodes Red is reference to or MM Episodes: **__**The Way it is, Call me Doddie, Quint Asper Comes Home.**_

_**Chapter 38**_

May rolled into June with a leisure pace, now that the trails herds were starting to dawdle down a little more. Matt stepped out of the telegraph office, folding the piece of yellow paper and stuffing it in his shirt pocket. Matt watched as the citizens of Dodge clamored up and down the boardwalk, a grim set look on his face, he watched as Kitty disappeared into Duncan's dress shop. He wasn't going to tell her just yet, he'd tell her tonight that was soon enough.

****M&K****

Matt didn't consider himself a coward, but right now he wasn't so sure. He laid there quietly listening to Kitty's husky voice, as his fingers traced a path from shoulder to wrist over and over again. He made a few grunts, and moans responses at the appropriate times but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too lost in his own thoughts. He knew he should stop her before she got too carried away, but he wasn't ready to stop that husky purr yet. The truth was he didn't want to tell her, what he needed to tell her. He didn't want to cancel their plans yet again. Sooner or later he was going to have to tell her, he rather put it off for a little while longer. But he was running out of time, he had put it off longer then he should have all ready, but just like right now he didn't want to shatter the moment by breaking their plans.

"You could after the social take the next two days off," Kitty said wistfully, breaking into his thoughts, as she drew lazy circles on his chest. "We could go on a picnic with the girls and just do nothing. Chester can handle things around here." Kitty said running her hand up over his chest lovingly.

Matt stopped her hand over his heart, pulling it up towards his lips to kiss the palm, as he shifted to where he was laying on his side facing her. "I'd like to Kitty, but…." Matt started slowly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You can't," Kitty sighed in defeat.

Matt looked at her as the remorse of once again being the cause of her pain, clouded his eyes. He hated having to cancel her plans for them again. It was the one down side to him wearing the badge, putting the hurt in Kitty's soft blue eyes. He loved his job and was proud of it, but he loved Kitty and the girls just as much as he did being the marshal. He just hated putting that look in her eyes, the defeated broken look; he wished that he once could not be the cause of the look.

"I'm sorry Kitty, I wish I could," he said drawling in a deep breath. It was now or never to tell her before it was really too late. "I have to go to Topeka," he sighed watching her eyes closely. He knew her eyes were the window into her soul and moods. They would tell him everything he needed to know in a brief second. He saw the pain, the hurt, defeat, and even anger flash across them before her steel reserved poker face fell over them. She tried to cover up her pain with a fake smile that didn't touch her eyes, and it hurt. He knew she would put up the brave front until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Topeka," She repeated in a steel tight voice showing no emotion.

"Yeah," Matt sighed knowing that she was shutting down on him and using her all business tone, and face. He had seen her used that face on more then one occasion. He didn't want her using her business face with him; he wanted the honesty of what she was feeling. "I'm afraid I'm going to miss the social again too," he said carefully watching her.

"I see," Kitty said, with a shuddering sigh. "When ya leaving," she countered as she tried to keep control of her emotions.

"I have to leave the day after tomorrow," Matt said running a finger over her cheek, only to have her pull away. "I have to go Kitty," Matt said in a weary breath.

"I'm sure you do," she said coldly, turning over away from him.

"Kitty," Matt said questionably.

"I understand Matt, just go to sleep," Kitty said roughly fixing her pillow as she lay back down. She snuggled down into her pillow with her back turned to him.

He took a deep breath and settled back onto the pillow. She had yet to snuggle back against his chest. When she didn't he propped himself up on his elbow and noticed she was still awake. "Kitty, I'm sorry," he said running a finger up her ridged spine.

"Go to sleep Matt Dillon and leave me alone," she hissed out under her breath, as she shifted away from his touch.

He drew in a rugged breath, as he settled back down onto his pillow. He wanted to hold her to comfort her, but he couldn't offer her any comfort, for he was the cause of her pain and anguish, both mental and physical. Matt had to clamp his teeth onto the inside of his mouth to keep from asking her if she was all right, he knew she was far from all right. But she was shrugging it off again, and working it out her own way.

"Kitty, I'm sorry but…."

"I know Matt, I understand," Kitty heaved out heavily, as she reached behind her looking for his hand and brought it around her waist. "Now go to sleep." Kitty said softly as he snuggled back down into his pillow.

****M&K****

The next morning when Kitty woke up she was glad Matt was already gone. She was too angry with him at the moment too angry even to face him. She left the girls in Abigail's capable hands before she marched over to the Long Branch. With a quick word with Red about having her horse saddled for her before Kitty slammed the door to her room shut. After trying to cool her temper in her room while she waited for her mare to be saddled, she walked down the stairs, trying to rein in her temper. She clenched and unclenched her first as she walked straight over towards the bar, where Sam was drying glasses.

"Well good morning Miss Kitty," Sam greeted friendly with a smile.

Kitty ignored him as she grabbed the bottle whiskey that was sitting on the bar in front of her. There was a heavy silence, surrounding her as she grabbed her a glass, pouring herself a double shot of Jack Daniel's Tennessee whiskey.

She wanted…no she needed, something that was going to dull the pain in her chest and the ache in her heart, something to take the edge off and soothe her temper at the same time. The rich liquid burned as it slipped down her throat with ease, but the feeling was a welcome, as she downed half the shot with practice ease. She loved warm fiery trail it left in her throat and mouth, as she took another hearty swallow and down the rest of her double shot in one smooth flick of her wrist. "Good morning Sam," Kitty said tersely as she sat her glass back down before she strode towards the doors with a purpose.

She was still upset with Matt that she knocked one cowboy who was trying to come into the Long Branch with the doors. She stormed down the boardwalk, towards Moss's stables, not even paying attention to anybody so consumed in her wrath at the moment. She had to get away before she completely fell apart. And she couldn't fall apart in Dodge in front of Matt or the girls.

****M&K****

Doc was sitting in front of the Dodge House reading the paper, when Kitty whizzed past him. "Oh Kitty," he said as she saw her walk pass, "just a minute I want…" he said as he slowly stood up to stare at her. "Kitty," he called out again only to watch her keep on walking down the street, not even bothering to turn around and look at him. "What in thunder has gotten into her this morning," he wondered out loud, as he folded the paper back up and tossed it in the chair and started down the street towards the jail.

****M&K****

Kitty heard Doc she just wasn't in the mood for any of his usual trying to cheer her up banter. She didn't want to have to tell him what was bothering her. She just needed to be left alone, for the moment. So she pretended she didn't hear his call, as she marched on ward. She saw Chester sitting in front of the jail and knew she was going to have to pretend to ignore him too. The last place she wanted to be was standing in front of that _Almighty jail _house where that dumb ox of a lawman husband of hers could come out of the door at any given moment. Matt being as perspective as he was he'd know something was wrong. And that was one thing she didn't want to explain to him right now. He should all ready know what was bothering her with out her telling him.

****M&K****

Chester was sitting in front of the jail polishing his boots, singing when Kitty brushed by him. "Oh Miss Kitty," Chester said, but she ignored him and kept walking to Moss's with out even stopping. Chester stood there watching Kitty's retreating form on down the street. "Well…" he mused to himself wondering what was the matter with Miss Kitty this morning.

****M&K****

Kitty knew Doc and Chester would forgive her easily enough as she listened to Moss greet her, but she was going to remain firm and keep her mouth closed. Partly because she was scared if she opened it what might come out if she didn't get a hold of her self pretty soon.

"Miss Kitty, I'd helped ya, where ya riding to anyways," Moss said as Kitty came riding out of the barn.

"Straight up," Kitty snapped out as she rode on out of town.

****M&K****

The animal reacted to its rider's emotional upheaval by putting on a frantic burst of speed as it distanced them away from Dodge. Kitty let her mount tear up the ground under her leaving Dodge in her dust, trying to escape from her emotions to no anvil. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she couldn't help it, the agony and heartaches of the last few years had finally caught up with her. All the disappointments, all the canceled dates and picnics and interrupted dinners and nights alone wondering if he were alive or dead out there somewhere on the rugged heartless prairie. The months and years of pent up frustration, anger, pain even rejection washed over her. She was tired of holding everything together alone. She was tired of putting on a happy face in front of the girls just for the sake to stop them from picking up the tension. But she couldn't do it anymore.

The tears that had threatened to fall finally came, she could no more hold them back then she could have borne the weight of the world on her shoulders. She brought a hand to her mouth to stifle the sob that was clogging her throat, shuddering slightly in the saddle as she tried to fight back the tears. It was too late to hold the tears back as they slipped unhindered down her cheeks. She urged her mount forward blindly; she didn't want anyone seeing her like this. She couldn't bear it if they saw her in this broken state. She surely didn't want someone running into Dodge and telling Matt about his crazy lady wife out on the prairie crying. No, she definitely didn't want Matt coming out after her. She didn't want him knowing that she had come out here on the prairie to break apart because of him. She looked blindly, through the tears before she steered her horse towards the secluded glen of the creek bank. Once she made the safety did she dismount and tethered her horse to the near by bush.

She stood by the water's edge as the clear water gush and ripple as it cascaded down over the once rocky bridge, not really seeing the water at all.

"_I can't do this anymore, I can't." _she thought as the sobs shuddered through her. She was tried of pretending that it didn't affect her, that it didn't matter. It was exhausting trying to pretend that it didn't bother her that he had to cancel their plans. And for what reason? It was his job, it was always his badge always his job. She was angry with him for once again choosing his job over her…over them.

She'd swear till she was blue in the face that his badge had it in for her personally. His badge was forever going to be his wife, the wife that wouldn't let him go. It was his job that wouldn't let him commit anymore of himself to her, no more then he all ready had. But she didn't have very much of Matt no more then what she had when they first started. She would have been better off as his mistress, and if it wasn't for the girls she would have. A few stolen moments here and there but low and behold if that badge called him for something else he would be gone. It was his job and his convictions that held her at a distance and forced their daughters to do the same. She was angry for all the times he had to miss a picnic, the socials, the birthdays, all because his first wife called him to go here or there, to do this or that. That was the reasons that the sorrow and disappointment retch in her heart giving her a new found heartache. She had let his job rule their lives long enough. He let it cause him miss the most important moments in their daughter's lives. She was angry, angry with Matt for doing his job. She was angry with herself for wanting something that was never an option to begin with.

****M&K****

"Look we'll go over to the Long Branch and get this settled, there's nothing the matter with Kitty," Matt said firmly as sat there on the edge of his desk listening to Chester and Doc both go over the morning events about Kitty.

Matt leaned up against the bar beside Chester talking to Sam; he knew the bartender was trying to respect Kitty's privacy. But Matt was sure Sam knew something about what might be troubling her.

The doors flapped opened as Kitty walked in staring at the four men in her life lined up against the bar. It only made her even more angry to see them there trying to figure out what had set her off, when anybody with a fools brain would have known what was the problem was. "Well I see the troops are all assembled." Kitty said as she moved closer towards the bar as they all stared at her.

"Kitty," Matt breathed out in almost a relief. "You're all right after all," Matt added cautiously.

"After all what," Kitty said looking directly out him with her cool icy demeanor that she used when dealing with nothing more then business associate.

"Well I don't know," Matt said as he ducked his chin a little before looking at Doc and Chester out of the corner of his eye. "Doc here said that…" Matt started pointing to Doc.

"I told 'em you passed me on the street like I wasn't there at all." Doc said interrupting Matt. "Then Chester when I saw him," Doc said pointing over his shoulder at the gangly man behind him.

"Yeah," Chester interrupted, looking at her baffled. "You almost stepped on me, you remember," He said looking at her. "Heavens that wasn't like you ataw," Chester said glancing over his shoulder to look at Matt.

"We thought something was wrong," Matt said looking at her trying to read the blank expression in her eyes.

"Just when everything was so right," Kitty said sarcastically, looking at Matt as she straightened her spine a little more, as Chester glanced over his shoulder at Matt once again. Even Doc looked at Matt expectantly.

"Well," Doc said trying to ease the tension that was stifling the air around them. "Kitty lets go have some breakfast," Doc suggested giving her a way to talk to him if she needed.

"I've had my breakfast," Kitty retorted snappily. "Haven't I Sam," Kitty said putting the barkeeper on the spot.

"Well," Sam started off unsure what to say with out revealing the whole morning event. "You sure had an eye opener sure enough," Sam said casually.

"Every woman ought to have her eyes wide open once in a while." Kitty said turning her gaze back to Matt's stunned questioning face. "You just troop along with out me, I'm through being one of the boys," Kitty said in a harsh mocking tone as she moved over towards the stairs.

Matt watched her storm towards the stairs. He knew she wasn't happy about him having to go to Topeka and missing the social, but this was a little much even for Kitty. Especially for Kitty, she never drank anything before noon as a rule, and she sure didn't ignore Doc and Chester when she was upset. No something else was bothering her, but what it was he didn't have a clue. He saw Chester and Doc looking at him expectantly, hoping he could fix what ever had gotten her to act this way. "Kitty," Matt called out as his giant strides took him towards the stairs she was hastily climbing. She stopped climbing to turn to look at him that was something. "What is it," he asked leaning a hand on the banister.

"You give it a little quite thought it might come to you," she snapped out curtly.

"Everything was all right last night," Matt said somberly as his mind raced backwards trying to figure out what might have caused Kitty to get her back up. She said she understood and had accepted the fact that he had to go to Topeka. There was nothing amiss that he was aware of.

"_Kitty, I'm sorry but…."_

"_I know Matt, I understand," Kitty heaved out heavily, as she reached behind her looking for his hand and brought it around her waist. "Now go to sleep." Kitty said softly as he snuggled back down into his pillow. _

"Was it," Kitty said as she turned around and continued on towards her room, Matt followed her up the stairs.

Doc saw the look on Kitty's face. It was clear Kitty was furious at Matt. Sam had done sneaked out the back and not wanting to hear their argument Doc drug Chester along to breakfast.

Kitty stood there just beyond the door with her arms firmly crossed across her chest. She could sense Matt in the room long before he shut the door, and the soft clanking of his boots on the hardwood floor. She knew he was standing behind her, now she could feel his warmth of his body beside her.

"You wanna talk about it," he asked quietly, as he approached her. He noticed at his voice she tensed. Matt could sense Kitty bristling at the suggestion of even talking about it.

"No," Kitty fumed, trying to once again shut down her emotions, and cover it with the icy demeanor.

"Look Kitty if it's about that Ford County sociable I'm sorry about that, I just can't help it I gotta go to Topeka," Matt stated as he readjusted his grip on his gun belt.

"So you told me," Kitty heaved out heavily.

"Well you ought to be able to understand that," Matt said with a sigh, trying to break the tension in the room.

Her face flushed angrily and her eyes widened furiously, as she shot him a look. "Good ole understanding Kitty," she mocked out sarcastically.

"You know if you and I are going to have a fight we can find something else to fight about then a sociable." Matt huffed out half humorously trying to get her to light up and tell him what was really bothering her. It was clear it was a little more then the sociable.

She cast a heated glare over her shoulder as her eyes, narrowed. "How would you know as far as I know you never been to one," Kitty retorted heatedly, as she moved away from him going over towards her writing desk. She could think of quite a few things that they could fight over that would be better then a sociable.

Matt scoffed as he watched her move away from him. "Kitty," Matt started out unsure if his original suspicions were correct. "If you're that set on going to the dance you know Doc and Chester will take you, you know that." Matt said rationally. He couldn't understand it for the life of him why she was getting so up set over a sociable.

"Doc and Chester," Kitty huffed out, as she turned around to stare at him. "I don't think you got a grain of sense," Kitty started off slowly. He knew her, knew her inside and out. There was no point in trying to hide her feelings of anger and sadness tempered though they were, with resignation. She was beyond caring anymore about making him feel uncomfortable. She had been brave and struggled not to make him uncomfortable or defensive, in the past when he canceled their plans but not this time. If she did nothing else today Matt Dillon was going to know a little of what it felt like. "They'll be glad to take me but maybe I won't be glad to go," Kitty said sharply.

Matt looked at her confused now, she always enjoyed Doc and Chester's company when he was out of town. She wanted to go to the dance; it was all she talked about the last couple of days, now she didn't want to go. That didn't make much sense Kitty loved the socializing, the dancing, the music, she even supplied the punch bowl and glasses and some of the food they always served at the socials, and barn dances and what ever else the whole town happened to be celebrating. But now she was standing there tell him that maybe she won't want to go.

"Matt don't you understand," Kitty asked him as she saw the confusion cross his eyes. "I don't want to go with Doc and Chester," she said moving over towards him. "I want to go with you," she stated as clearly as she could.

Matt noticed that she even used her hands to talk which only emphasized the point she was trying make. Of course he knew she wanted to go to the dance with him. "Kitty I wanted to go with you, I was looking forward to this dance, until this thing about Topeka came up." Matt stated evenly. Well maybe he hadn't been looking forward to it as much as she had, but he never was much on crowds and parties that was Kitty's thing. But he wanted to be with her when he had to do those things.

"Something always comes up," Kitty raged accusingly.

"Oh," Matt scoffed again. "It's not as bad as all that," Matt said trying to defuse the fight knowing that a good portion of the time something did eventually come up to ruin their plans. It wasn't his fault that the spoilers and outlaws didn't want to work on a schedule. He couldn't control them anymore then he could control the weather.

"You don't think so, you take a look at this," Kitty said walking over towards the smaller wardrobe that sat against the wall.

She grabbed the new dress that was lying across the back of the chair. "I had that made especially for the sociable," Kitty raged, before she tossed the dress back down on the chair, "and there's more," Kitty said in a huff as she pointed a finger at him. She opened up the wardrobe, grabbing the skirt of the pale violet dress, "this is the trip to Wichita that we didn't take," she said reaching for another skirt of the royal blue with gold and black trim. "And Lilly's wedding that you couldn't go to," she huffed out dropping it as she reached for another one. "And Bessie Larson's jubilee, you couldn't go to," Kitty raged as she held up the green and gold stripped dress for Matt to see. Stuffing the dress back into the closet she grabbed pale yellow dress and pulled out the skirt for him to see, "last year's Ford County Sociable," she burst out, dropping the dress as if it had singed her hand. "Now they may look like dresses to you, but they're not, they're disappointments." Kitty said pointing to the wardrobe as she moved away from it. "I got a whole closet full of rejections," Kitty said her voice cracking a little. It wasn't an accusation and she knew it but still it stung and angry words came to her lips before she could help it. Every time she had to hang another dress up in that closet, if felt like he was rejecting her.

The pain that she had wanted to keep inside herself escaped to permeate her words, giving them a poignancy that affected him deeply, making him ache for her. He wanted to interrupt her tirade and present his own side but he felt that she had a right to tell him how she felt and maybe he deserved to know. Her shoulders quivered slightly and he knew that she was fighting tears; she was struggling to maintain her hold on her emotions. She wanted to cry and she hated to cry more than anything. That tore at him, that once again he had been the one to cause her enough pain to reduce her to tears.

He closed his eyes and faintly shook his head, as he stared down at the tips of his boots, he couldn't take the accusations in her tone. He knew it was true was all true. "Now Kitty, you listen to me," Matt said as he moved over in front of her, cupping her shoulders in his massive strong hands. Matt had spent most of his life never explaining his motives and actions. Now a pair of pained blue eyes that glistened with unshed tears moved him to explain without hesitation. "There's nothing in the world I'd rather do then to take you to that dance. There's nothing in the world I'd like better then to always be able to do the things we planned." Matt said as he stared down into her eyes. The blue hued eyes that he loved were cold now, watching him with disappointment clearly visible in their bottomless depths. Though it caused him pain that was almost physical in nature, he could not tear himself away from her glittering, pain filled eyes. Hurting her was something he'd never wanted to do again. "But Kitty," he stated in a mild tone, as he let go of her shoulders. There were so many things that he could say but no one thing came to mind, not a single thing he could think to say to banish the hurt that was radiating from her. "I got a job and I gotta do it, I wish I could change but I can't." Matt said looking straight at her. "I'm sorry but that's just the way it is," he said wishing that him doing his job didn't always have to take priority over her…over them. He had been straightforward with her, about his job always coming first from the start. Even after Lydia was born and Julia nothing had changed.

Kitty's previous fit of anger ebbed away and she was left with a sense of numbness that took the last of her renewed strength with it.

She had accepted it, he thought with relief. Then what was that empty feeling which he felt in his heart? His hand on the doorknob, he turned to look back at her. "I'll see ya when I get back from Topeka," he said knowingly.

She had always been there for him in whatever capacity he would allow her to occupy. Because she loved him, but the pain that wracked her soul was far more intense then her love for Matt at the moment. The pain that had gripped her was slowly loosening its hold. She inhaled slowly, filling her lungs before breathing out in stages. She struggled to keep from breaking apart calling every ounce of strength she could muster. She wanted to shout down the curses of the furies on him for what he was doing to her again. Always expecting her to wait for him, always waiting for a few stolen moments, a vacation to anywhere for a couple days a couple hours for a picnic to go fishing anything to where she and them was his sole focus. He had given her nothing to hang her hopes on, and still she continued to love him unrequited. But she was through waiting if he couldn't respect her anymore then this.

"Don't count on it," she warned, drawling from the last of remaining strength letting him know just how tired she was of constantly being put on hold. Willingly giving him everything she had for him. When it came to giving, Kitty, was never unwillingly, she gave up a lot for Matt, hell apart of her was gone, and sometimes she regretted it, others she resented it, and sometimes she didn't even care.

He could see in her eyes that his rejection had been a blow that hurt more than any physical act ever could have. Her words, and the anguished look on her face, the way she held her posture erect in a way that only could be done by her, cut a fresh wound in Matt's heart. There was a strong finality in her voice and not left with much of a choice, he left, after one more last long look.

Her jaw clenched spasmodically as she struggled to keep her from screaming. She wanted to run out into the hall and shout curses of the furies on him for what he had just said, but she remained firm. She had pushed him too far and he'd left her again rather than deal with her feelings. Her chest hurt but before she could begin to weep. She brought her hands to her face. Tears began to roll down her face and her body shook as she tried to suppress the sobs that threaten to wrack her body.

****M&K****

Closing the door behind him he stood in the hall, unsure of what to do or where to go. He felt divided on whether or not he should go Topeka, to do what he was sworn to uphold. Maybe he should take them along with him. His stomach clutched and his heart twisted at the mere thought of Kitty leaving with the girls him ripped at his soul with claws of dread. He thought her to be one of the strongest, most self-reliant women he had ever known. And, although she was stronger than anyone else he had ever known, she could only take so much before the pain just took over. He had pushed her so far past any normal person's breaking point. He wasn't sure if it was something he could fix this time.

****M&K****

Stuffing her fist in her mouth for several minutes smothered the cries of despair that nearly ripped from her throat. There is anger and irritation there, but a hint of something else as well, love. No matter how much it caused her heart to ache, she did love Matt, and his job just made up the huge portion of the man she loved. She couldn't have the one without the other. Then like a thunder clap it hit her, she didn't think she could continue on being his second wife anymore. She dried her eyes hastily as she stared down at the double picture frame hold her three loves. She needed time, time to think, to decide what was best for her…for Lydia…for Julia…for Matt. She had to think long and hard on this because it wasn't going to be easy to cut him out of her heart. Cut him out of the girls' lives. Lydia would hate her; Julia was still too young to understand what was going on. In fact she didn't think she could stand the heartache and anger that would come from leaving him. But something was going to have to give.

****M&K****

"I don't mind telling'' ya, I'm mighty disappointed in Miss Kitty," Chester said as he sat there in Delmonico's eating supper with Doc and Matt.

"Well she's just not herself right now," Doc said sipping his coffee.

"Well who is she then," Chester countered with his child like innocence.

"She's a mighty upset woman that's what she is," Matt said playing with his coffee cup. "I don't blame her, but," Matt said trailing off as he sat his coffee cup back down and looked at Doc for some understanding and advice.

"You got a big problem," Doc said fiddling with his toothpick as he looked at Matt, knowing that look all too well.

Matt nodded his head silently; he was willing to risk one of Doc's lectures on him being a fool to figure out what had happened this morning. Even the girls were picking up on Kitty's emotions. Lydia hadn't stepped foot in the jail all day and she was normal his shadow before he left. Julia usually needed at least a little cuddling from him but tonight she wanted nothing to do with him. And neither of them wanted to eat dinner or supper with him, and it hurt more than he was willing to admit.

"Well I don't see that it's no problem at all," Chester said looking at Doc to Matt. "Heavens Doc and me will see her to the sociable." Chester said.

_That would be all right, Chester if that was what wrong but it more then that. _"It's not the sociable that bothering her, Chester," Matt said in a low tone as he took a sip of his coffee as he looked directly at Doc.

"Of course it isn't," Doc said knowing what Matt was getting at, with his cryptic way of talking around Chester.

"Well maybe," Chester said thoughtfully, "you're right. I know dozen of times Mr. Dillon when you had to break off plans with Miss Kitty that's true," Chester said knowingly. "But I sure never seen her take on this way a'fore." Chester reminded them both.

Matt knew that much was true; Kitty had never gone on about him canceling their plans like this before. That was why he was certain there was more to it then him having to go to Topeka and missing the social then what she was saying.

"It's just no good for a woman to demand more then a man can give her. It just kinda built up in her that's all." Doc said shifting in his seat.

"Well I hate to disappoint her, but this job of mine isn't the kind of thing you can just set aside when ever you wanna you know," Matt said bristling at Doc comment. It wasn't that he always wanted to choose his job over Kitty or the girls. It was just that he swore an oath to uphold the law. And he gave his word on that and he couldn't go back or break it just because it got in the way of something he wanted.

"Well Kitty understands that," Doc said, knowing there were quite a few times that Matt wanted to set it all aside a few times, but every time he got pulled right back into it disappointing Kitty once again. It wasn't for the glory or anything of likes of it. No Matt was too honest to ever let his job go to his head; it was because Matt cared about people in his own way. It was his beliefs in justice and law and order that always pulled him back in. It was the innocent people that got involved in the bad that pulled Matt back in to take charge once again and see them through. And through it all Kitty had been right there beside Matt Dillon. Standing by his choice, standing behind his decision no matter what it may have been, offering him the support he needed every time. "She's been able to shrug it off every time up until now," Doc said playing with his tooth pick. "But you see a thing like this, just grows all out of proportion. Now Kitty's a level headed woman you know that, but the point is she's a woman." Doc said stating the obvious.

"I hate to leave town with her feeling this way, but I don't know what else to do," Matt grunted out deflated. He didn't know what else to do and that was the truth. When he had followed her up the stairs to talk it out with her she shut him out. They hadn't even gotten past the sociable. Well he was going to have plenty of time to think it over while he was in Topeka. Maybe by the time he came back he'd have the answers.

****M&K****

Matt hadn't gotten much sleep last night as he laid there in their room thinking and brooding over what was really bothering Kitty. She laid on her side of the bed not moving even throwing his hand off of her waist when he tried to comfort her. He felt like he was sleeping in bed with a block of ice. He knew she was mad, and they had fight before but nothing this bad. He was almost tempted to demand they have it all out but decided against it. He didn't want to push her, but whatever it was that had set her off, he knew that he was supposed to know what exactly it was. Doc had even hinted as much at him last night over supper. But Kitty's voice, _"you give it a quiet little thought it'll come to you," _kept ringing in his head. He knew he was going to have to think about it a lot before he talked to Kitty again. And flowers and apology wasn't going to work unless he knew what it was he supposes to be sorry for.

Matt walked along the board walk talking to Chester conversationally here and there until they made it to the stage depot.

"Morning Slim," Matt called out in greeting as he stood there before the stage.

"Morning Marshal," Slim said looking towards the marshal and his assistant. "Look if he's planning on going he's gotta have a ticket," Slim said noticing Chester holding a bag.

"No, he's planning on staying here," Matt said shaking his head as Chester handed Matt's bag up towards the driver, to be stored over head.

"You haven't seen Miss Kitty, this morning has you Slim," Chester asked.

"No I haven't Chester not a sign of her," Slim reported.

"Well I doubt that she's planning on showing up, Chester." Matt said with broke resignation.

"Well she's probably so ashamed if the way she acted yesterday, she just don't wanna face us," Chester said simply.

Matt shook his head knowing that Chester's child like innocent way of understanding was his way at attempting to make him feel better. Sometimes Matt, applauded the efforts, but nothing was going to lift his spirits today.

"We're ready to go Marshal," Hank shouted down from the driver's box.

"All right," Matt said giving a one more once over hoping to see Kitty and the girls coming to see him off but knowing it was going to be futile on his part.

"Marshal has a nice trip," Slim said as Matt moved towards the stage.

"Take care of things, Chester," Matt said knowing that while he was gone Chester would look after Dodge and Kitty and the girls for him.

"Don't worry about a thing Mr. Dillon, everything gonna be all right," Chester said comfortingly.

Matt knew Dodge was going to be all right, but he wasn't so sure about his other worry, as the stage rumbled and rolled on out of town.

****M&K****

Kitty had ignored Matt like a child, refusing to relent until she got her way. The more she thought about it the more she thought about what she needed to do and what she wanted. She made arrangements for the girls to go out to Bess's for a while until she decided what to do. But she really couldn't come to the decision of leaving Matt and Dodge behind, here in Dodge. There were too many memories that plagued her. She needed to get away and really think about it all, so she packed her a small valise and headed down the stairs.

She walked over to the bar, laying her keys down on the dish towel. "I want you to look after things for a while Sam," she said with out preamble.

"You going out of town Miss Kitty," Sam asked as he took in her bag and her riding habit.

"I'm going out to Anne and Ben Dillard's for a few days," Kitty said no use in breaking that habit she thought, just in case.

"Well a change of scene helps sometimes," Sam commented casually.

"This one better," Kitty said looking straight at him. "If anyone wants to buy a saloon tell 'em to wait till I come back," Kitty said telling Sam in her own way just how serious she really was before she left.

****M&K****

It was just after sunset; dusk the state between light and darkness, soft and silent, the calm before a storm. The time that always reminded him of the contrast between him and Kitty in so many ways. A time when the stars came out to twinkle and shine their brightness. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall to sleep, not tonight. He had too much weighing on his mind to sleep.

He braced a hand against the window frame, tiredly rubbing the back of his neck with the other. Matt looked overhead at the stars above him, a map of guidance lined those stars; he only wished they could help them find the way back this time. He wasn't sure if anything could this time.

The melancholic voices of a fiddle and the off stroked key of a piano, the rich and bawdry laughter pierced the partial silence every so often, a perfect companion to a lonesome night.

He starred into the darkness, starring with unfocused eyes. Those keen eyes, blue as the deepest fathoms of sea, normally they were sharp and took in every little detail of his surrounding. They along with his sharp mind were what had generally kept him alive thus far. But this evening they were pensive, telling the tale of a man lost in thought. Taking in everything yet falling into deep thought and seeing nothing at all.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking and though there were a lot of things he was unsure of, but one thing he knew for certain, he loved Kathleen Anneliese Russell. He loved her more then he ever thought possible, in his heart he had always known that he loved her, beyond measure.

Matt respected Kitty; she was original and her own mistress. She was sharp as a tack and underneath her caustic comments was a thread of good humor and sage advice that Matt found endearing and exasperating at times.

She was in his blood, in perfect honesty drove him to distraction, she infuriated him, she calmed him, and she even knew how to cool his temper. She was unruffled by his brisk tones and menacing glares. She knew his facial expressions and the lack thereof when he was concealing something told her everything she needed to know. She could look into his dark blue eyes and know exactly what he needed without him ever uttering a sound. She knew him better than anyone else, alive or dead. She knew when to push and when to give him space. She knew when to hold him and when to let him hold her. She made him do things that had seemed so trite that he normally wouldn't do. But when she'd smile that bright beaming smile or giving him the recklessly brave smile he thought he could do just about anything as long as it kept the smile on her face. When she looked at him with those sad eyes, she looked so lost as though he were the only person in the world that could extend the hand that would pull her back from brink of devastation. It wasn't in her eyes this time, the hurt and pain and anger had been shining brightly in them, warding him off.

Matt ran his hand through his hair absently. What if she meant it this time? What if she wouldn't be there when he got back? It was her choice, he always let it be her choice if she stayed or left. What if he had told her he didn't want her to leave. How could he survive with out his girls? God this was killing him.

She fought for him, more than any other person had ever tried to. Then in one moment he had broken her in a way that no bullet, no other person, ever could. He had pushed her so far past any normal person's breaking point. And she had held up through it all. And whose fault was that?

His job, his lively hood was robbing them all. He used to be the man who had repeatedly and adamantly affirmed that he was not a marrying man as long as he wore the badge. It had seemed like the right thing, the only way to keep her safe. But he still let her talk him into staying on as Marshal and having a family. He had given away to her every wish and dream and started dreaming and longing too. He had crushed many of them beneath the heels of his boots without much thought. And, although she was stronger than anyone else he had ever known, she could only take so much before the pain just took over. He had hurt her in every conceivable way. Momentarily he felt a great sense of loss, and then he shook his head in disbelief. He had never been one to shy from ridiculing himself. But this time he wasn't sure what to expect when he got home. Would they still be there? Would they be long gone from Dodge?

****M&K****

It was a beautiful night – just after sunset - the sky still aglow with the light of the just disappeared sun. Dusk... a state in between darkness and light – soft and silent. When the stars came out a new sound intermingled with the growing sounds of night time. The calm before a storm perhaps, given that this wasn't a very peaceful time. She had tried severed her ties in Dodge, but she hadn't managed to do it. She only managed to throw a few hostile remarks at Doc and at Matt before she left.

She sat there on the porch steps, staring up at the stars, wondering if her life would ever be like this, she could almost imagine it. Matt sitting on the porch, with his boots propped up on the railing, as he reclined against the wall. His hat cocked low over his eyes as he dozed there in the peaceful silence. Lydia in the front yard with Julia trying to catch the fireflies that were dancing in the twilight. Or maybe Julia could be curled up on her Daddy's lap sound asleep while Kitty rocked the newest little Dillon to sleep. They were fertile dreams that weren't ever going to come true, it seemed.

"You partial to the prairie Kitty," Ad asked her as he sat down on the lounge bench that was out on the porch.

"No," Kitty said, honestly. She wasn't partial to the prairie; she hated how it could go on for miles on end with no end in sight. How the prairie claimed so much of Matt's time away from them. "I'm partial to the long twilights and the way the evenings come on," Kitty said. Yes she looked forward to the evenings the most, because it was in the evenings that she got to see more of Matt then a few brisk moments during the day. She knew that when evenings came on it was only going to be a matter of hours before she had Matt Dillon to herself, and wouldn't have to share him with anybody till morning for the most part.

"How about the mornings," Ad asked staring at her.

"I try to sleep through them," Kitty said honestly. She hated the mornings, because she was powerless, to stop him from leaving their bed. Yet she managed to go on about her day and focus on the girls and the Long Branch.

"The mornings are my times. Beginning starting off times, like you close a door on yesterday, you start off on something fresh. If I had my way I'd see the sunset in a different place every day." Ad stated as he played with the fringe on the lounge pillow.

"You like to be on the move Ad?" Kitty questioned, wondering how it was that she always found someone with a restless spirit that had to be constantly on the go. Matt couldn't relax completely in order not to shift or move restlessly. He hated it when things were peaceful and quite and there was nothing he could do. She couldn't even say his sleep wast restful, in a sense of none moving unless he was under one of Doc's narcotics from a bullet wound. But even then he twitched or shifted restlessly.

"I have to be on the move, as soon as my head sits square on my neck again, I'm going to go chase me a new sunset." Ad said smiling at her.

_He has to be on the move,_ she wondered why he had chosen to say it that way. _Oh stop it Kitty, you're getting to act like Matt suspecting everybody of wrong doings because of something they worded differently. _She scolded her herself. "What ya do," Kitty asked as she tried to get her mind under control and off Matt Dillon.

"I just told ya," Ad said smiling brightly at her.

"I mean what ya do for a living," Kitty restating her question, _what do you think Kitty he's going to admit that he robs banks or something to you a perfect stranger. _

"I live," he said shrugging his hands up in the air.

"I think you really are a poet," Kitty said simply with a wistful smile playing on her lips.

Ad chuckled softly to her comparing him to a poet. "Do you live Kitty," Ad countered her.

Kitty's smile faltered at that. "Sometimes I call it that," Kitty said simply. What was living, hustling a bunch of thirsty cowboys, chasing her daughters from one place to another, running them here or there just so she and Matt could both work. Or was it so they would see him shot down in the street. "I run the Long Branch in Dodge." Kitty said simply as if it needed no other explanation.

"What's the Long Branch," Ad asked curiously.

"A saloon," Kitty responded. "The evenings don't come on so quiet there, and sunset the time we try to boot out all the day drunks to make room for the night drunks." Kitty remarked caustically. How true was it was but it still wasn't the life she wanted it was just the one she had. The life she wanted was a lifetime away of waiting it seemed.

"That's the way you feel about it why you do it," Ad quipped back looking at her.

"I guess that's what I'm out here to ask myself." Kitty replied honestly. She had to figure that one out. She wasn't sure if she wanted to continue waiting on a man that didn't seem like he was ever going to grow up and get tired of playing marshal. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about Lydia or Julia either for that matter. She wanted her daughters with her, she wanted to raise her daughters but either way the Long Branch stood in her way with her daughters. A saloon was no place to raise a child or a good business to have to raise a respectable young lady. Yet it would be the only means of support for them too. Matt would help out just as much as he does now but it would be different. Could she file for a divorce and still live in Dodge? No she couldn't do that to Matt or the girls. That wasn't an option.

"Well it seems to me that you and the Long Branch been together too long," Ad remarked insightfully.

_Eleven years, two weeks and five days. And he doesn't even remember, _Kitty thought, "That's crossed my mind," she said, knowing it hadn't been far from her mind at all for the last couple of days.

"You married Kitty?"

"No," Kitty said shaking her head sorrowfully. She wasn't going to admit to a perfect stranger that she was married just in case he grudge against Matt.

"Belong to somebody?"

"No," Kitty said, at least I'm beginning to think I don't anymore.

"Now when a woman answers that quick it means she's either very sure or she's not sure at all."

Kitty had to smile at that. "I never met a man yet that didn't know all there was about women."

"Talkin' big is a part of being a man, Kitty," Ad pointed out.

_Yeah talkin' big is part of being a man, but it's the most callous things like forgetting your anniversary, your daughters' birthday, your birthday and not even knowing it. And to think Matt thought I was mad over a sociable. I wonder if he's figured it out yet. _

Ad got up to go inside, Kitty offered to help him, because it was her nature. He refused the help and looked at her and offers her the solitude of the long twilight to herself. "I don't make it out though, pretty woman easy for a man to talk to, be with, she's not married." Ad said surprising her with his deep thoughts.

"She knows that better then you do," Kitty said ever year that June tenth rolled around and they celebrated their anniversary she was reminded that she wasn't his first wife.

"Good night Kitty," he said before he headed towards the door.

"Good night Ad," Kitty said staring at his back side for a moment.

****M&K****

Matt stood out side the store front wondering what in the world he could get her to get him out of this mess. How could he have been so stupid? Naturally she was upset over not being able to go to the sociable, he wondered briefly if she had gone after all. He wondered why he never caught on before why the social was always so important to Kitty. It was almost like the whole town was turning out to celebrate their anniversary. And if he knew Kitty which he did, he knew she had something special planned. She probably would have cooked him supper both of their favorites topped off with one of her pies and a bottle of her best whiskey. Then he would go do his rounds while she got ready for the sociable, then he would take her to the dance where she would only dance in his arms. Then after the dance he would walk her back home, bid her goodnight, only long enough to do one more last rounds, then finish their anniversary with a bang all a lone.

It hadn't dawned on him until the last meeting, when the recorder was going over the minute reports of the old business and brought up the date. _"Yesterday on June tenth," the recorder's voice rang loud and clear, striking fear into Matt Dillon's heart as swift as an arrow. _

Did she really think that she mattered so little to him? And was it his fault that she did? All because he forgot the most important date in his life, the day he let Kathleen Russell into his life and become Mrs. Matt Dillon. He could still see her face before he walked out of her room.

_Her beautiful face had been etched with unbearable pain—and he dimly knew that he was responsible for putting it there. She had uttered words he had dreaded to hear, telling him that it was over—that they were over- that she wouldn't be waiting anymore. _

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders gathering up an amount of courage he didn't think he could possess, and walked into the store. The gift had to be perfect, simple flowers and an apology wasn't going to do this time. He had to get her something special, something that spoke how sorry he was for forgetting. Knowing she wouldn't have had been so mad if he had just mentioned their anniversary. Why couldn't he have said something along the lines of, _I'm sorry Kitty I have to go to Topeka, but we can celebrate our anniversary when I get back_, instead of what he had. After long deliberation Matt had his gifts tucked safely in his bag just in time to catch the stage.

****M&K****

Matt was a little anxious and nervous about seeing Kitty and the girls again when the stage rumbled into Dodge. Chester greeted him and conversed lightly about his trip as they walked down the boardwalk.

"Good morning to you Chester," Ad said giving Chester a smirk of a smile.

"Morning, Mr. Dillon this is Ad Bellum," Chester said roughly as he introduced the two men.

"Howdy do," Matt said looking at Chester questionably.

"Dillon huh, you're the marshal," Ad said giving Matt a once over.

"Yeah we kinda of got a lot to talk about so if you want to go on ahead we'd sure understand the whole thing," Chester said simply as Matt looked at him even more curiously now.

"Have it your way Chester," Ad said giving Chester a nod as he walked on past them both.

"Now what was that all about," Matt asked, he had never seen Chester this unfriendly towards a stranger with out merit. But there was something pulling at Matt's gut and he just knew that what ever it was he wasn't going to like it. Matt hadn't liked the way Bellum had said _"you're the marshal." _

"Oh don't pay him no mind Mr. Dillon, I can't make up my whether she's serious about him or not no how," Chester said.

Matt's interest perked up. Chester didn't get this riled up just about any girl and a stranger unless it was one girl in particular. Kitty. "Who," Matt asked as his stomach twisted a little a more. _Oh no I messed up and she done with it all. She done with me, with us. She found her somebody else and she going to leave and take the girls with her._

"Miss Kitty, you know what with them being together all the time with him recovering from his hurt head, and him following her into town and all the trouble that went on afterwards. I just ain't going to bother you with it." Chester said.

"Well wait a minute," Matt said stopping and putting a hand on Chester's arm to keep him from moving on. "Maybe you better bother me with it," Matt said firmly pleading with Chester to tell him what had happened while he was in Topeka, being a selfish callas fool.

"Well Mr. Dillon," Chester heaved out in a sigh of relief. "I kindly hoped you'd see it like that," Chester said as the weight started to lift off his shoulders. "Well you see after you left, Miss Kitty went out to Ben Dillard's place," Chester started as they walked on down the boardwalk towards the house.

Matt stood in his living room in his work clothes as Chester finished wrapping up his story. He convinced himself because he didn't readily believe that she would go to this Ad Bellum, as anything more then a friend. No, she wouldn't have charged into some situation or another with a headlong reckless abandonment of common sense. That took strength of character that he'd never credited her with. He had always known that she could surmount any obstacle in her way; she could do it with grace and patience. He would have come to his senses eventually but would she have waited for eventually? From what Chester just told him no she wasn't going to wait on eventually. She wasn't going to wait anymore. Well Chester did like to exaggerate the facts a little and Chester may have seen something that wasn't really there. Matt thought and decided to talk to Doc about it before he saw Kitty.

****M&K****

"Matt I don't know what to tell ya," Doc said in a mild tone as he stared at the brooding man before him. Matt Dillon was mediating all right, mediating on Kitty. If he was any judge of a person's intentions and if 55 years on earth had done nothing else it had honed his instincts when it came to people, Matt was finally beginning understand how difficult it was for her. "Whether you realize it or not Matt, Kitty cares about you a lot and whether she shows it or not, it hurts her when you disregard her," Doc muttered out cursedly. Kitty was like a daughter to him, and Matt was like a son. He understood how both of them felt. "Don't be a fool Matt or you'll lose her, for real this time. Pride makes an awfully cold bedfellow. Go tell her you were a stupid fool and how sorry you are," Doc grumbled, as Matt clenched his fist and glared at Doc. However it would take more than Matt's hostile glare to unnerve Doc. "Matt you love her, it's painfully obvious to everyone around you," Doc said simply, letting Matt know in no uncertain terms that he knew the score, only because of his close relationship with the both of them. "It's obvious from the way you're eyes follow her when she's in a room. Every time she laughs you'd look up to see the expression on her face."

"Doc, what if she's serious this time? What if I pushed her too far?" Matt asked helplessly. He loved Kitty with every fiber of his being, she was his life his one true love. Her happiness meant everything to him.

"Matt I don't think she is serious," Doc said trying to reassure Matt that Kitty wasn't leaving him just yet. "I think it was more hurt pride, and the way you disregarded her feelings, then anything. So don't be a damn fool Matt, go talk to her while there is still some time to fix this." Doc said.

"I got to stop over at the office first," Matt said casually.

"Matt if I were you I wouldn't go to the office first I'd go right over to my wife and try and fix this," Doc said watching Matt bow his head as he walked out the door. Doc knew that his warning advice had fell on deaf ears. Matt was going to get his thoughts together before he went and talk to Kitty. Any other time that might have been a good thing, but Matt Dillon thought too much, Doc thought.

****M&K****

Kitty sat in the Long Branch with Ad, feeling altogether differently about thing then she had been a couple days ago. She couldn't leave Matt Dillon no matter how hard she tried.

"I think all I need is just another sunset; you never did show me one." Ad said playing with his whiskey glass.

"No guess I haven't," Kitty murmured.

"So long afternoon we'll take a ride out on the prairie find just the right spot watch the sun set." Ad said not paying attention to Kitty.

"Ad I got to work sometime," Kitty said _Oh now I'm starting to sound like Matt,_ Kitty thought with a groan.

"Then we'll stay through the long twilight you like so much." Ad continued undisturbed.

"You're not listening to me," Kitty said roughly. _Now I'm even starting to act like him. _

Ad looked at Kitty, "I thought you were listening to me," Ad said.

"I can't go with you late this afternoon." Kitty said simply.

"Why?" Ad questioned starting to breathe heavily.

"I told you I got to work," Kitty said slapping her hand down on the table.

"I want you to be with me Kitty," Ad declared roughly.

"I'd like to but I can't," Kitty said on a heavy breath.

Ad slammed his fist down on the table startling Kitty. "Don't tell me you can't again," Ad bellowed as he grabbed her arm tightly. "Just do it," Ad commanded.

"Ad," Kitty whipped out stunned.

"Don't start pulling away from me." Ad burst out as Kitty tried to pull from his grasp. "What are you trying to do," he demanded.

"I'm trying to make you understand," Kitty said as she tried to pull away from the brutal hold he had on her arm.

"You nursed me while you smile and were easy. You teased me with your eyes, and your kisses, don't shake your head at me. What get's into women anyways." Ad gritted out harshly.

"Ad will you please calm down," Kitty stated calmer then she was feeling. She saw Sam moving towards the corner of the bar just as she freed her arm and started to stand up.

"Oh no," Ad shouted grabbing her arms. "You bring this all out in me and you think you can just shut it off, well it just don't work that way. If women would only stay with me for a while just to see how nice I can be," Ad said trying to make Kitty see.

Kitty couldn't say nothing but stare at him in horror.

"Come on," Sam said pulling Ad off of Kitty.

Ad turned and started to hammer his fist into Sam. It happened so fast Kitty stood frozen for a moment. "Ad," Kitty screamed out harshly "Stop it," she yelled just as loudly.

Ad kept hitting Sam until Sam fell against the bar and sank down towards the grounds. He turned around and grabbed Kitty by her arms. "Don't you try to get away from me Kitty, or I'll kill you. I'll come back for you later."

Kitty saw Sam trying to get to his feet, as she hurried over towards him. "Sam, Sam," she cried out softly as tried to help him to his feet. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Matt peered over the doors and saw Kitty steadying Sam on his feet as Sam rubbed his cheek. Matt could see the blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "Kitty, Sam what's the matter," Matt asked concerned as Kitty turned to stare at him.

"Sam why don't you go, get cleaned up in the back room." Kitty said patting Sam on the arm as he slowly walked towards the back. She turned to face Matt. "I didn't know you were back," Kitty said breathlessly looking up at Matt a little nervously.

"Sure, I got back this morning," Matt said noticing her heavy breathing and the nervous way she was gnawing at her bottom lip. "What's going on around here Kitty, what's the matter," Matt said instantly going on guard as Kitty looked towards the doors frantically. When the doors slammed open Kitty jumped a little. Matt turned to see Ad moving over towards them.

"Did you tell him yet Kitty," Ad bellowed out at her.

"Ad you better get a hold of yourself," Kitty said with a false bravo shinning through.

"No, I think the marshal has the right to know." Ad said turning his attention towards Matt. "Kitty belongs to me now, and I'm ready to go." Ad said stepping forward.

Matt stared at the man and the look of panic on Kitty's face. "She hasn't told me that yet."

"Then tell him Kitty, tell him, it's just something he's going to have to face I took his girl," Ad said shooting Kitty a domineering look.

"Bellum maybe you and I better sit down and have a little talk," Matt said gripping his gun belt tight in his hands, as he stood there squaring him off.

Kitty watched as Ad slugged Matt hard forcing him to fall back against the bar. She looked at Matt as she started to go towards him, Ad grabbed her roughly by the arms and started to drag and pull her towards the doors. Kitty frantically tried to tear her arms out of his vice like grip she managed to free one sending a stinging slap across Ad's face.

Before Kitty could manage to move away from him he had her face in a vice like grip trying to choke her. Matt saw this and heard Kitty's shrieking cries, before he turned and slamed a huge fist into Bellum's face. Bellum was thrown off balance thanks to Kitty's pushing on his chest and Matt's fist slamming into his face with a powerful force sending him backwards against he door.

"Get back," Matt whispered in a husky voice, as he pushed Kitty back behind him a safe distance. Long legs braced wide apart bent slightly at his knees, right arm that was hanging at his side, eye straight forward and set. His left arm hung loosely in front to as a counter balance.

Kitty's breath caught in her chest as she watched him do the stance he had perfected over the years. Then in seconds after Bellum threatened both their lives it was over, as the Long Branch erupted with double retort of gun fire. Matt's first shot sent Bellum back towards the doors farther, his second shot sent him sprawling out in the dusty street.

Matt wasted no time in going out to checking on Bellum seeing that he was dead he looked over his shoulder at the swinging door. Standing back up to his full height he slowly made his way back over towards the doors, seeing Kitty standing in the middle of the room. Tentatively he made his way over to her. "I'm sorry Kitty," His voice was low as he spoke the words. Kitty was obviously in need of someone comforting her, he just wasn't sure if he was the one who could do it; after all he had been the source of her grief.

Kitty knew what it meant for him to say he was sorry; she knew how much it shook his towering pride to even admit that much even to her. "Ad was two men. He could be so kind and gentle and he could make a woman feel like such a woman." Kitty said trying to explain it to Matt somehow. "You just saw the other one," Kitty said sighing in resignation as she moved over towards the bar.

Matt noticed Sam coming out of the back room, and gave him a weary look, as Sam busied himself at the other end of the bar. "I'll take care of things here Kitty," Matt started of slowly. "And I'll be back later, maybe we can have supper tonight or something," Matt said hopefully. Matt saw her nod her head in compliance with having supper. He started towards the door so he could take care of a few more things.

"Matt," Kitty called out turning around to stop him from leaving just yet. "Matt I …Matt I…" she stammered out looking at him wide eyed.

"I know Kitty," Matt said giving her a small smile. "I'll see you later," he said before he pushed his way through the doors towards the crowd growing around Bellum.

"I'm sure glad he's back," Sam said leaning down against the bar in front of Kitty. "He's an awful good man to have around," Sam added smiling slightly.

"He's the best," Kitty said giving Sam a bright smile, before she turned and walked up towards her room.

****M&K****

Matt was just starting on his report when Sam came into the jail. "Marshal, Miss Kitty said to tell you, that she'll have supper waiting up in her room for you about seven."

"All right Sam," Matt said smiling at him. "Tell her I'll be there," Matt said looking at the clock; it was just going on four thirty now. He still had plenty of time to finish doing his work before he spent the evening with Kitty.

Matt was just finishing up his reports when Doc shuffled into the office at five thirty.

"Hello Matt," Doc said walking in and helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Hello Doc," Matt said glancing up from his report to look at Doc before turning his attention back to it.

"You about done there, I thought you might want to go get something to eat."

"Can't tonight Doc," Matt said simply.

"Oh," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache. "You mean you're going to be too busy to have time to eat tonight," Doc quipped out.

"No, I'm just having supper with Kitty," Matt said telling Doc in no uncertain terms that it was going to be a private dinner. Matt jotted down a few more lines before he gathered the paper work up in his hands to file them over in the cabinet that lined against the wall.

"Well," Doc said looking at Matt. "I'm going to go get me something to eat," Doc said swiping a hand across his mustache.

"All right night Doc," Matt said smiling as big as a barn as Doc shuffled out the doors.

****M&K****

Matt ran his fingers through his hair one more time, and checked his pocket for the seventh time in the last half hour. Slipping into his courting jacket, he grabbed the flowers he had snagged from Ma Smalley's flower beds, patted his pocket again before he headed over towards the back stairs of the Long Branch.

He stared up the stairs for a moment, nervously. _You're acting like a school boy on his first date,_" Matt scoffed himself. There was no reason for him to be nervous around her. This was Kitty, his Kitty. The woman he wanted to build a life with. The woman who knew him better then anybody else. The woman who could change his bad day into a good one by the mere flash of her brilliant smile. The woman he longed for before he even met her, his flaming haired Circe. The one who kept choosing to be with him, and constantly waiting. But that little nagging voice inside his head wouldn't shut up. _What if she's just having you up to supper to tell you that is over? _

He remembered the time before, when he had thought they were finished, after when she had ran away to Abilene. Well, he wasn't going to go through that hell again, not if he could help it. How could he have been so stupid? She was strong, stronger than him, but she still had her weaknesses. And it didn't help if he was always bringing her down, by constantly having to ruin their plans.

He had ignored the growing discontent and hurt he saw in her face. He knew she was never happy with him when his job took priority over her. At the thought, a little defensiveness rose. _I'm just doing the best that I can, _he thought_. I'm trying as hard as I can to juggle everything. This is hard for me I don't like canceling plans with her or the girls or having to leave in the middle of one of our important conversations. I thought she understood that._

****M&K****

Kitty stared out the window and her eyes misted over. Her harsh words to Matt returned. _"Don't count on it."_ Words she wished she could take back. _Oh God, what have I done? I just betrayed Matt because he had to do his job and he forgot our anniversary. It just a day like any other day. How am I ever going to explain that to him? How am I ever going to get him to understand that it wasn't him doing his job, but a stupid date that doesn't mean anything. A day is just a day and we don't need a special date to remind us of how much we love each other. _

She loved him. Loved him as much as she hated him at times. Loved him even when she struggled not to, loved him despite his faults and even because of them.

He was always careful and considerate and thought things through, to make sure his actions wouldn't harm anybody or anything. That's who Matt was.

_And isn't that who I want him to be? _She asked herself. Could she depend on him, or anyone depend on him if there was a chance that he wouldn't always be Matt? And would she even want that?

What she felt for Matt couldn't just be over one day because loving him was a part of her. If she didn't love him anymore it would be because she was dead.

Yes, it was worth it, every second of their time together even if it had to be paid for in full by more sacrifices on both their parts. It was always going to be worth hanging on for.

This set her thoughts spinning along a different path. He was her man-the best man she had ever found. He was the one who could thrill her to her toes with that special look that he reserved just for her; who, in their most intimate moments, could use his mouth and hands to raise her to heights she'd never dreamed of; who understood and accepted everything that she was. Matt, in whose arms she felt safer than anywhere in the world.

What she enjoyed most were the conversations which followed as they laid in bed together. Finally there was someone she could talk to, openly and honestly, and she cherished those moments together where she could speak her mind, gain advice, and relieve some of the burden that came with being a business owner. While she was sure Matt didn't understand half of it, he listened to her. Their talks about the girls' futures were interesting. They had their fights and their disagreements over a matter of opinion but it all worked out in the end.

****M&K****

With that bit of internal fortification, he climbed up the stairs, and knocked on the door. He wondered briefly why she wanted to have dinner here at the Long Branch but figured it was because of the girls. After a moment, she opened the door, glanced up at him silently and stood back to let him in. She closed the door behind him.

"These are for you," Matt said handing her the flowers.

"They're lovely Matt," Kitty said burying her nose in the fragrant blooms. "Thank you," Kitty said moving over towards the table and sticking them in the vase. "I hope you're hungry."

"Kitty," Matt said looking at her walking ahead of him.

"Not right now Matt, please," Kitty said knowingly.

"Kitty, we're going to have to talk about it sometime," Matt said looking at her.

"And we will after supper," Kitty said turning around to face him. "Let's just enjoy our supper Matt, please," she begged him. She wasn't sure how or what she going to tell him about this past week. She wasn't even sure she understood it herself.

They had a leisurely dinner just the two of them. The events of this particular week were left unspoken. They talked about the social and his trip. The nice polite conversation was making Kitty want to pull her hair and scream.

"How about a drink," Kitty said as she stood up and walked over to the decanter to pour them both a drink.

"No, no thanks," Matt said slowly getting up from his seat he walked over towards the lounge and sat down.

She looked at the clock, eight o'clock. She really didn't want to get started in talking about Ad only to have him leave, to do his rounds. Kitty moved over to the lounge having nothing else to do since he didn't want a drink and sat down beside him.

"We haven't had a night like this in a long time Matt." she said.

"No we haven't." Matt said, moving his arm and sliding it around Kitty's shoulder. Matt wanted to stop all this polite conversation and solve the problem that they were facing. "I've missed you Kit."

"I'd say I missed you too, Matt, but I don't know…" Kitty said giving him a weak sad smile.

"I understand Kitty, but I really think we need to talk about this." Matt said squeezing her shoulders a little. "We'll work this out, we'll fix this."

"Matt," Kitty said nodding her head. She had never really given Matt a chance to respond to her hurt feelings before, she had never even really mentioned them-or to solve the problems that created those feelings, causing her to retreat more deeply into her head. The pain had simply built and built until it reached the exploding point.

"I don't want to start this right now only to have you leave to go do your rounds." Kitty admitted softly.

Matt took a breath and exhaled slowly. She deserved his whole attention tonight; their marriage deserved his whole attention. No, they demanded his attention. He made a promise to himself that nothing was going to drag him away from Kitty tonight, not even a herd wild horses. Chester could handle things around town and it was quiet. "Chester can taking care of things tonight," Matt stated.

Thoughts and feelings wildly careened around his brain as he tried to avoid facing the ones that terrified him most. Inside he was madder than hell, he wanted Kitty to be happy but that didn't mean he wanted to see her happy with another man. After he had thought about it, thought of all the times that he had cancelled plans with Kitty in the past eleven years, he knew she was in her right to be angry. But so was he.

"Matt, what happened with Ad…" Kitty began slowly. "Nothing happened, Matt, really." Kitty said turning to look him straight in the eye.

"I know Kitty." He said never breaking the contact.

"If you don't hate me now, you'll hate me once I tell you what I got to say." Kitty said taking a deep shaky breath.

_Hate her, how can she think that I'll hate her after this. _Matt thought. "I don't hate you." The words were so quiet that she very nearly didn't hear them. "I know you were angry and hurt," he said gently.

Her face became solemn as she tried to apologize for her previous actions. "I was angry Matt, probably the angriest with you as I have ever been. It just all built and built. I'm sorry, Matt. I've just been so angry and frustrated and hurt. I reached the point where I really believed that the only way to solve all this was to just end it. I don't know how I could have believed that was a good idea."

His mind drifted over that statement-and that little voice inside his head began whispering again, telling him she was right. Matt knew it, although the last thing in the world he wanted to do was admit it. The silence in the room had length, depth and breadth as Matt struggled for an answer.

"Kitty, you were hurt and angry, I understand." Matt started out.

She could see the regret and pain in his eyes. Her heart ached briefly at the pain in his face, as blue met blue as she looked straight in the eye. "Oh Matt," Kitty said in a huff as she pushed herself off the couch. "You're not listening to me," Kitty snapped out irritated, as she twirled around to face him. "This has nothing to do with you doing your job."

"Then what is it Kitty," Matt asked hesitantly

"I understand that some things can come up un-expectantly, but…" Kitty said drawling in a shuddering breath. "It's when you do things like this…" Kitty said sweeping her arms out wide before she crossed them firmly over her chest. "You disregard me, my feelings…" Kitty started to try explaining.

"And I suppose you don't think that you didn't just do the same thing," Matt burst out standing to his full height.

"That's what I'm try to explain." Kitty said softly. "I'm tired of being the good ole understanding Kitty, and one of the boys Matt. I'm not made of stone but I'm not glass and I'm not going to break. I'm tired of pretending Matt."

"I don't always like having to cancel things with you, but Kitty…" He trailed off. "I have a job to do; it's not something I can put aside whenever I like. I swore an oath, I gave my word Kitty. I'm sorry that is how it is at times, I'm sorry my job takes priority over us, but I thought you understood all that. And if you can't I understand that too; I won't stand in your way at finding happiness. "

There was a terrible finality in his words. She knew that he meant them and they ripped open wounds that ran deeper than even she realized. It felt as if he was rejecting her love once again. His mind had been made up and he'd left no room in his mind for argument. Kitty, understood, oh she had understood for a good long time, that Matt took his job as marshal very seriously. He took the responsibilities that went along with it just as seriously. She either had to resign herself to second place or lose it.

She thought of Matt first, remembering him as a young man, when they first met. They were a couple that we're almost ready split over something as foolish, a missed trip, missed trips, missed dinners and anniversary one in a long line of other occasions. The thought made her sad. But just as quickly as sadness filled her, anger washed over her body. Matt still didn't understand it wasn't that he had to do his job that had caused her to be ready to cash in her chips. No she understood that, but it was how he handled it, that was really what rankle her to pieces.

"Damn it Matt, you still, don't get it do you," Kitty bit out tartly.

"Get what Kitty," Matt said, looking at her questionably.

"How long Matt," Kitty bit out.

Matt looked at her questionably "How long what," he asked pinching the brim of his nose between his fingers, as he tried to make sense of her rambling around in circles. This was unlike Kitty, while he was faintly sure he understood most of her feelings he never seen her go around in circles like this before.

Kitty knew what he was getting at. "Not how long you're still going to be the marshal. I know that's still a long ways off," Kitty said moving over towards the chairs. "I know that's not going to happen until you can't do your job anymore. How long are we going to play second best?" she snapped as all the color started to drain from her face.

Kitty sank down in the chair slowly. Matt watched her concern etching across the line in his face. "Kitty, what's wrong?" Matt said moving over in front of her, hunkering down in front of her. He grabbed her hands holding them in his tightly as the color started to flood her cheeks again.

Kitty sat there frozen. _I never get light head like this, unless I'm…I can't be, can I? That would explain why I've been feeling so out of sorts here lately. A baby, another little life, growing inside her, pulling her hand out of his grasp she laid it across her flat stomach. A handsome little boy would be ideal, but she would also welcome another little girl. We're going to have another baby. No, I can't be, _Kitty thought as her mind counted backwards to her last flux.

"Kitty what is it, what's the matter," Matt demanded harshly breaking her from her thoughts.

"I'll be back," Kitty said getting up slowly before she started towards the door.

"Kathleen," Matt grounded out etching her name with concern as he started to follow her outside and down the steps and over to Doc's office.

Matt walked into the office just as Doc shut the door to the back room. He stood there pacing until Kitty walked out with Doc following her. "Kitty," Matt said looking at her blank face watching her leave once again. "Doc," Matt said questionably, watching the physician shake his head firmly. Matt knew it was a waste of breath trying to get Doc to break that patient confidentiality. Matt threw his hands up as he headed back over towards the Long Branch.

"Kathleen damn it would you say something," Matt cursed out looking around the room not seeing her anywhere.

"Just a minute," Kitty said from the washroom. "Have a seat," Kitty said.

Matt sank down on the lounge while he waited for Kitty to come back out in the room. He waited for what seemed like forever before he heard the creaking of the door opening. He looked over at her noticing she had changed her clothes. "Kitty, will you tell me what the hell is going on," Matt thundered.

"It's nothing Matt, I'm fine," Kitty said softly with a twinkle in her eye.

"You never did answer my question, how long Matt?" she said sitting down in the chair.

"How long what?" Matt repeated standing up and moving over towards her.

"How long did you know you were going to have to go to Topeka, before you told me," Kitty demanded looking up into his blue eyes.

"A couple days," Matt sighed noticing that Kitty's temper had mellowed a little.

"And you couldn't have told me when you first found out." Kitty said.

"No," Matt answered honestly. He could have told her but he didn't want to tell her.

"Matt, don't you get it yet." Kitty bit out as she drew in a shuddering breath.

"Look Kitty, I know I missed our anniversary but that don't mean anything," Matt started.

"No, you're right it don't mean anything," Kitty snapped out.

"Kitty I didn't mean it that way," Matt stammered out. He felt like he was digging a whole even bigger then the one he was standing in.

"Really," Kitty quipped out.

"It's just a day Kitty, like any other day," Matt stammered.

"You're right it don't mean anything," Kitty said feeling her chest fall.

"Kitty you're blowing this all out of proportion," Matt grumbled looking at her. "I'm sorry I forgot all right. I'm sorry that once again I could be home for it, I know you probably had something special planned but I can't always just close the door on my job either just because it's out anniversary," Matt said looking at her. "There's no reason why we can't do something about it later when I do get home or when I'm here. It's just a day that we got married but do we really need a day to stand out and yes "Yes we were married to day and I love you, more today than any other day," Matt said looking at her.

"You could have told me Matt, and then we could have done something special either before you left or now when you got back."

"There's no reason we still can't," Matt said looking at her. "We've already had dinner…" Matt trailed off stuffing his hand into his pant's pocket feeling one present in his pocket. "Close your eyes," Matt said getting an idea.

"Why," Kitty asked suspiciously.

"You're talking to much, Kathleen, just do it." Matt said watching Kitty dutifully closed her eyes. "No peakin' either," Matt warned waving his hand in front of her. He hurried towards the door where he had sat the big package earlier in the spare room before he knocked on the door.

"Matt Dillon, you are just about the silliest man…." Kitty said as she heard him coming back in the room. She felt him put something on her lap, as she slowly opened her eyes, to find the brown wrapped packaged. "Oh, Matt," Kitty sighed out.

"Well go ahead open it," Matt chuckled as he watched her slowly undo the string bow and carefully unwrapped her present.

Kitty stared at the beautifully painted jewelry box. "It's gorgeous Matt," Kitty said looking it over seeing the tiny lock hole. "Where's the key?"

"Here," Matt said pulling the key out of his pocket, and handing it too, her. "There's something else too, inside." Matt said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

Kitty couldn't smile any brighter, as she carefully unlocked the box and opened it. "Oh," she gasped staring at the two rings placed right in the center of the box. She moved the box off to the side as she took the rings out to look at them better. "Oh Matt," she sighed looking up at him with tears in her eyes, as she stood up throwing her arms around his waist to hug him tight.

Matt gathered her close against him, tucking her head beneath his chin; she fitted into his body as if she were made for him, to fit right under his chin. For a moment, he held her tightly, relishing in the warmth she exuded.

"I'm sorry." Matt whispered, placing a soft kiss into Kitty's curls.

Kitty laid her head over his heart and her read curls tickling her chin. "I'm sorry too," Kitty said, softly her words barely a whisper.

They moved over to the lounge and sat down. Matt took the simple gold band from her hand. "I think it's customary for the husband to put this one on," Matt said taking her left hand and sliding the ring in place.

"Oh Matt," Kitty said looking at him questionably.

"You ought to be able to wear it for at least our anniversary," he sighed out as she straddled his lap.

"I know it sounds silly," she said starting to undo his string tie along with the first three buttons of his shirt. "It is just a silly day," she added softly. "But it's our day," Kitty said.

"Meaning I better remember it like Valentine's Day," Matt chuckled.

"Only if you want more future little Dillons running all over the place," Kitty teased watching him perk up. He sat up suddenly using his hands to support her back and to make sure she didn't fall on the floor.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," Matt asked.

"I thought so, but I'm not," Kitty said. "I must of just gotten my corset to tight."

"You haven't worn one of those since you had Lydia," Matt said.

"Contrary to what you think I do have to wear one with certain gowns," Kitty said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Where's the girls," Matt asked glancing over at the bed.

"At the house with Abigail," Kitty said tilting her head at him. "Now why don't you stop talking so much, and do something better with your time," Kitty said running her hands up his chest.

"I think I can handle that," Matt said shifting his hands to her bottom as he lifted her up as he stood up and carried her over towards the bed. "Happy anniversary Mrs. Dillon," he said smiling before he bent his head down closer to hers.

"Happy anniversary Mr. Dillon," Kitty said pulling his head down to hers sealing their love with a kiss.

They had fought their way back to one another and it was both as simple and as complex as that. Their love was something that could be bent but could not be broken.

****M&K****

Matt stood up in Doc's office while he finished up tending to Puckett. He was curious about this girl that Doc had brought into town this morning. He wanted to know a little more about her other then the trouble she was causing all over town, which was even more trouble then his ten year old caused.

"Now Doc," Matt started after Puckett left them alone, "what about this girl you know her," Matt questioned evenly.

"Well from what I heard here I'm not sure whether I do or not," Doc admitted. "I do know about Puckett and Kyle Blessing," Doc bristled as he pointed at the door Puckett had just exited. "Do you know Cora Blessing is about two hops away from having her first baby? Those two ought to be ashamed of themselves for mulling a young girl like that." Doc added with some pepper in his voice.

"Well I'll tell you something about your young girl," Matt said crossing his arms over his chest as he stood there looking down at Doc. "She not only stared a fight over at Dan Bennie's that half wrecked the place. But when she got through there she went over to the Oasis and started a fight between two whiskey drifters, and they wrecked half the furniture there." Matt said roughly.

"Well did she get hurt," Doc said his beady cobalt eyes snapping up to look at Matt tense set face.

"Was she hurt," Matt quipped back starting to get annoyed now.

"Well yes, did she," Doc asked full of concern. There was just something about this girl Doddie that he found out on the prairie and brought into town that made him feel like he needed to do something to protect her.

"Well I don't know if she was," Matt admitted taking the edge out of his voice. "But I'll tell you one thing if we don't stop that girl here pretty soon there isn't going to be a building left standing in Dodge." Matt argued.

Doc stared at him for a moment, "Matt, she's just a naive little girl," Doc said looking at his friend for some understanding.

"Can you tell me anything else about her Doc," Matt questioned looking at him. "Where she came from, where are her folks, what's she doing here in Dodge?"

"Matt it's like I told you and Kitty earlier, I found her along the side of the rode coming back from Ned and Emma's place. She didn't seem too particular as to where she was going, when she climbed up in my buggy." Doc said tugging at his ear before he swiped a hand across his mustache.

Matt gave Doc, a humph sound as he looked at him. "Well," Matt sighed knowing that if Doc knew more about the young girl he would tell him. "I tell you what I do know," Matt fumed. "She's more trouble than Lydia, Julia and Kitty combine on a bad day," Matt said shaking his head.

"Wait till Lydia's that old," Doc chuckled.

"I'd tell you what I'd do to Puckett and Blessing and you wouldn't be mending any sore jaws or pulling broken teeth," Matt grumbled.

"You planning to do that to Cole Dalton," Doc said thoroughly amused.

"No he'll live only cause he's John's son but he'll wish he never knew her," Matt said. "But since he's working out at Jake's place I don't have to worry about him too often," Matt said.

"He's in town today," Doc pointed out.

"I know he's taking trouble fishing with him," Matt grumbled.

****M&K****

Cole lined the tin cans up on the fallen log. "You sure you want to learn how to shoot?" he asked skeptically.

"I think I need to learn for my own protection," Lydia said stubbornly.

"All right," Cole said shaking his head as he walked back over towards her. "If your father ever found out I was teaching you I'm a dead man," Cole argued. "Here we'll start with the rifle," Cole said handing her his Winchester. "Aim low, and hold it tight against your shoulder." he said helping her position the rifle in her arms.

She aimed low like he said. There was a mighty roar and a recoil the sent her backwards. She would have fallen had he not caught her.

"You'll get use to it," he said, setting her firmly back on her feet. "Let's do it again."

She was exhausted when they quit, but just as determined to learn how to use a colt as well as a rifle. "All right teach me how to shoot that colt of yours," Lydia said determinedly.

"Just who are you trying to shoot," Cole grumbled under his breath.

"Nobody," Lydia stated firmly.

"Why don't we save the colt for another day," Cole suggested softly, pursing his lips together as he stared at her.

"No I want to learn now," Lydia said.

"All right slow and easy, no need to working on a quick drawl," he muttered, handing over the colt. "Pull the hammer back all the way now," Cole said staring at his fiery red with her jaw set in fierce determination. "Inhale a breath then exhale squeezing the trigger with next breath."

Cole watched her hit the can and send it flying into the air, as she fired again hitting it with deadly precision. "That's good shooting for the first time," he said after she had put several rounds into the cans.

"Well don't forget who my father is," Lydia said looking at him.

"Trust me I'm not," Cole said wiping his brow.

Lydia was determined to learn how to handle a gun with fast and deadly precision, she was going to make her father proud of her, if nothing else. And one day she would be just as good as Matt Dillon was with a gun.

****M&K****

Kitty came out of her office as she slowly walked towards the stairs as she stopped and looked at the small crowd that was growing in the Long Branch this afternoon. She started up the stairs when she heard some one call out "ma'am," from the side door. Kitty turned around to see the girl standing in the side door.

"You the head lady," she asked as she moved over closer to where Kitty was standing.

"I'm not called that too often but yeah I'm the head lady," Kitty said looking the girl over. _This must be the girl that Doc was telling Matt and me about earlier. _

"You sure are pretty," the girl said.

"Thank you."

"Course I don't know pretty too good, the only person I ever been around is ole Addy Bag, and she ain't pretty one little bit," the girl said giving it a mulling over before her face broke into a big smile.

"You're Doddie aren't ya," Kitty questioned looking at her.

"Well I declare this is the friendliest town. I just come in here this morning and all ready you're calling me by my name," Doddie said looking up at Kitty.

"I'm a friend of Doc's," Kitty said by a way of explanation.

"Oh, he told you about me," Doddie said as the realization sank in on her and she smiled up at Kitty.

"Uhum, how come you came in through that door," Kitty asked as she indicated the side door.

"Well it seems like every time I come in the front way there's a whole lot of commotion." Doddie said causing Kitty to smile. "I need some work ma'am," Doddie stated suddenly.

"I'm willing to talk about it," Kitty said not trying to discourage her but not sure what she could do about it at the moment. "Why don't you come on up stairs with me, huh," Kitty offered invitingly as she turned started up the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am," Doddie agreed, as she started up the stairs on Kitty's heels.

Kitty let Doddie in the door first, with a quick glance down to Clem at the bar, before she followed her in. Kitty smiled as she watched Doddie's face light up at the sight of her room.

"I never even planned a room like this in my head," Doddie exclaimed all dreamy like.

"You like it," Kitty asked as she watched Doddie take in every little detail.

"Sure enough, I do," Doddie said as she moved over towards the lounge, patting the cushion and fluffing the pillows. "No cot ever felt this good," Doddie said as she sat down on the lounge bounced up and down a few times.

Kitty could see another little girl doing just that with her ginger curls a springing up and down as she bounced on her new big girl bed when she first got it, Kitty thought with a smile on her face as she sat down beside Doddie. "What kind of work do you do Doddie?" Kitty asked softly.

"Oh cleanin', scrubbin', if there's food I can do some cookin'. You got any kids," Dodie asked suddenly.

"Unhuh," Kitty said as she shook her head and shrugged one shoulder.

"That's good, I've had about all the kids I can take for a while yet," Doddie admitted.

Kitty was a little taken back by that statement but then most farmers around here had lots of children to help with their work load. "You come from a big family," Kitty questioned trying to get more out of her.

"Oh land no, no family at all. I'm thinking on getting married though seems like a nice way to be." Doddie remarked casually.

"Yeah," Kitty said shaking her head in agreement. "If it's with the right man it's a nice way to be," Kitty said looking at Doddie, knowingly. Yes marriage was a good way to be even if she could strangle her husband sometimes.

"But I got a lot of lookin' to do and seein' and feelin' and just moving free," Doddie said dreamily.

Kitty couldn't argue that, Doddie probably hadn't seen much of the world and from the way she was acting she was a young naïve young girl with no idea what the real world was like. Kitty felt sorry for her. "But you need some work huh," Kitty said looking her over.

_Well I'm not going to have you serving drinks to rowdy cowboys and drifters, other then the fact that you are too young and wouldn't be able to handle them…but you're a good girl and you don't deserve this kind of life and if Lydia saw you here well then she'd want to work here and all hell would break lose. I'm going to think of something. _Kitty thought as she kept looking Doddie over.

"Well I all ready owe forty five cents," Doddie explained the reason she needed a job.

"Oh," Kitty said pursing her lips together for a moment as she thought about something else. Doddie was a good looking girl but she needed a better dress then the one she had on. It was too drab and worn. _I have just the thing to fix that,_ Kitty thought as she got up and walked over towards the wardrobe that was behind the curtain.

"You got more then one dress," Doddie gasped out as Kitty opened the wardrobe.

Kitty nodded her head and picked out a nice pale pink gown and walked over towards Doddie. "Here let's try this one on," Kitty said slipping it off its hanger.

"Oh now ma'am," Doddie said feeling the soft fabric of the gown.

"Come on," Kitty said handing her the dress as she moved behind Doddie to undo the top buttons at the back of the dress.

"I think I was born in this one, if I was to put this dress on I might just fly away," Doddie exclaimed excitedly.

"Well let's just see if you do," Kitty said starting to open the back of Doddie's dress, she saw the faint red welt marks on Doddie's creamy pale skin, that were starting to bruise over. "Doddie," Kitty exclaimed roughly.

"Did I do something wrong," Doddie questioned.

"What on earth happened to your back," Kitty demanded

"Oh that'll die down, it's not a matter," Doddie said indifferently.

"Doddie who did this to you," Kitty demanded a little rougher.

"I don't think I ever had anything feel like this against me, so cool and smooth," Doddie said not paying Kitty's demands any attention.

"Doddie," Kitty said sternly as she grabbed Doddie's arm to turn her around to face her.

"Ma'am I was born this morning right here in Dodge City, ain't nothing behind me, I'm new all new," Doddie said moving to go behind the gold dressing screen in the corner.

Kitty looked at Doddie's face and knew she wasn't going to get the answers to her question at least wise not right now. She bent down to pick up the drab woolen dress, balling it up in her hands. "I guess you won't be needing this dress anymore," Kitty said fiddling with the dress.

"You're going to let me work for you," Doddie asked popping her head out behind the screen.

"Oh we'll find something for you to do; after all you can't go around owing people forty five cents." Kitty quipped out giving Doddie a small smile.

"You're some kind of angel," Doddie exclaimed giving Kitty a big smile.

Kitty gave a little snort at the idea as she turned her attention back to the dress she was balling up in her hands. "No you were closer the first time, I'm the head lady," Kitty said evenly with a smile on her face.

****M&K****

That evening she talked to Matt about possibly hiring Doddie on to do something, and hearing how much trouble she caused over at the Oasis and Dan Bennie's pool hall, Kitty was positive she didn't belong in saloon. But she couldn't help hearing the anger in Matt's voice about hiring the young girl.

Kitty went to bed brewing over what she could have Doddie doing for work with out getting her into trouble or turning her hard and with out having to deal with another young lady. Kitty was still contemplating it when she threw Doddie's old dress away and saw the tag that read **Pleasant Valley Orphanage**.

****M&K****

"Daddy I want to come with you," Julia said in her soft little four year old voice.

"I'm only going to the telegraph office," Matt said looking at her. "I'll meet you over at Delmonico's for breakfast," he added.

"I don't care, I want to come," Julia persisted.

"All right," Matt said watching her hurry to put her shoes on.

Matt walked over to the telegram office holding Julia's hand. He was going to send a couple of wires off asking about Doddie when Charlie gave him one return. Matt walked back out on to the boardwalk and opened the yellow piece of paper, before he stuffed it in his shirt pocket. "You ready for breakfast," Matt asked looking down at Julia.

"Unhuh," Julia said shaking her head.

Matt started towards Delmonico's shorting his strides so Julia's little legs could keep up with him.

Kitty was walking along the board walk with Lydia when she spotted him getting ready to go in with Julia to get some breakfast. "Mornin' Matt, Julia," she called out before he had a chance to step through the door.

"Aw hello Kitty," Matt said turning to give her a smile.

"Morning Mama," Julia said looking at her. "You look pretty today," Julia added.

"So do you sweetheart," Kitty said giving her a wink.

"You two had your breakfast yet," he asked knowing the answer was probably no, but then she was up and dressed all ready too before nine.

"No we haven't," Kitty said looking at him. "I was looking for Doddie," Kitty said tilting her head into to Delmonico's where she saw Doc and Doddie sitting at a back table.

"So have I," Matt said grimly.

"Is she in some kind of trouble," Kitty asked noticing the grim look on his face.

"I'm afraid so Kitty," Matt said as he gave a quick nod of his head.

"She ran away from that orphanage didn't she," Kitty said.

Matt nodded his head yes, "That's not all either," Matt said as he cupped her elbow and let the girls walk in first before guiding Kitty inside towards Doc and Doddie's table.

"Morning Doc," Kitty greeted once she was close enough to the table.

"Oh," Doc startled as he noticed Kitty and Matt and the girls standing around his table as he slowly got to his feet. "Morning Kitty, Julia, Lydia, Matt." he greeted swiping at his mustache and mouth with a napkin. "Doddie these are some decent folks, I'd like you to meet. This is…" Doc said as he pointed a finger towards Kitty, "Well you've met Miss Kitty already haven't ya," Doc stammered out questioningly.

"Morning head lady," Doddie said smiling up at Kitty.

"Hello Doddie," Kitty said smiling.

"This is Marshal Dillon, Doddie," Doc said pointing to Matt.

"Please to make your acquaintance, Marshal," Doddie said sticking a hand out to shake.

Matt swept his hat off and shook her hand, "How do you do Doddie," Matt greeted.

"And these two are Miss Lydia and Miss Julia," Doc said pointing to each one in turn.

"Morning Doddie," Lydia said sweetly.

"Morning," Julia said ducking behind Matt's leg and looking around at her.

"Morning," Doddie said smiling brightly at them.

"Here won't you sit down," Doc said offering the two empty chairs.

Kitty was ready to say all right but she just as she was about to, Matt interrupted her plans.

"No thanks Doc," Matt said seeing the look in Kitty's eye. He knew she wasn't thrilled at the idea of him bring up the problem of Doddie running away right this moment. He watched her clamp her jaw tightly shut as she stood there gripping her parasol until her knuckles were turning white he was sure. "Doddie I'm afraid you and I are going to have a little private talk."

"We don't have to talk private," Doddie announced simply. "What ever you have to say to me you can say in front of my friends here," she said looking at Kitty and Doc with a smile on her face.

"I'm afraid it's bad news," Matt said he wanted to talk to the girl alone. He didn't want to cause a rift between Doc and Kitty with himself and he was pretty sure this was going to cause a rift between all three of them.

"Oh, they found me all ready huh," Doddie sighed out heavily. "I knew they would," she said as she looked at Doc.

"I'm going to have to take you back there," Matt said keeping his voice even as he watched the confusion slip over Doc's face.

"What is this," Doc questioned as he looked between Kitty's concern face to Matt's grim set to Doddie's defeated looking face.

"Doddie ran away from the orphanage," Julia burst out.

"Shush silly," Lydia scolded her sister.

"Both of you," Matt said firmly getting them to stop instantly.

"Well you see Doc all my years since I was five years old I've spent in this orphan home. It wasn't a pretty place so I just plum runaway." Doddie answered simply.

Kitty looked at Matt and she couldn't bite her tongue any longer she knew how Doc felt about orphanages and she knew how Matt felt. Matt and Doc both hated having to turn children over to the care of the state. Doc for reasons he has still as of yet to explain to them. But she knew Matt's reasons, and she wasn't going to let him send Doddie back to a place where they beat her. "Well I don't blame her, they whipped her I saw her back," Kitty stated roughly putting a hand on Lydia's shoulder.

Matt shot her a glance, as he looked at her, wondering why she was just now telling him about that little fact. If they beat her he couldn't blame her for running away either. He would beat the first person who ever touched his girls.

"Oh it wasn't that Miss Kitty, I would have run away anyways," Doddie stated as she brushed the beating off as nothing.

"Doddie before you left there did you have a fight with some woman," Matt asked, if she got into a fight with the woman for beating her it would be self defense, and as naïve as Doddie was she was libel to just say plain out.

"Oh if you mean old Addy Bag I sure did," Doddie said smiling.

"Heard she was hurt pretty bad," Matt said looking at Doddie for any signs as of the reason why.

"Doddie, why," Doc questioned sitting back down at the table and taking Doddie's hand in his with a firm squeeze.

"It not a matter Doc, it wasn't like I planned anyways. Whiskey smarts, that Kyle Blessing kissed good, but he was married. It wasn't like I planned anyways," Doddie said getting a far away look in her eyes. "All right Marshal, we'll go see Ole Addy Bag," Doddie said getting up from the table with a smile on her face.

"All right," Matt said looking at Doc, and at Kitty who only nodded her head in understanding.

"Daddy can I come too," Julia asked.

"Not this time Julia, maybe you can talk Lydia into take you fishing," Matt said looking at Lydia.

"Sure Dad," Lydia said rolling her eyes.

****M&K****

"Where'd you get that," Julia asked sitting on the old log.

"Never you, mind about that," Lydia hissed out, firmly putting on the kid size holster around her waist.

"Daddy's going to be mad at you," Julia said mockingly.

"You better not go tattle tailing either," Lydia said point a finger at her sister. "It's bad enough having to drag you along with me," Lydia groaned.

"Daddy told you," Julia said.

"I know what Daddy told me, now just sit there and be quiet," Lydia said snappily.

****M&K****

Matt took Doddie back to the orphanage, where he was surprised to see Ole Addy Bag up and round looking just fine considering the telegram said she was hurt pretty bad. But as he listened to the Bags say that Doddie was telling lies, Matt stopped them short. "It just so happens I saw her back," Matt said knowing Kitty's word was good enough for him on the matter. "I think I'll have a look on the inside," Matt declared as he moved towards the door listening to Bag say it was private property and that he was trespassing. But he didn't care at that particular moment, he had found out some interesting things from Doddie on the ride out there and he sure wanted to prove her wrong or at least back them up with some facts.

Matt opened a door and froze as he stepped inside the room seeing all the little girls working. There were six girls at the back of the room five of them were sitting with sewing box and knitting needles and the youngest one didn't look no older then six or seven years old. There were two girls that didn't look any older then possibly ten years old working with the sewing machines, and one about nine was ironing while one was folding blankets one washing the clothes, and another was patching up the holes. They all stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

"Hello," a little strawberry blonde said.

She looked to be the oldest one out of the small group that Matt could see. Maybe close to Lydia's age. "Hello," Matt said as he took his hat off to look at all of them as they eyed him with weary eyes.

"Who are you," the strawberry blonde questioned softly.

"Well I'm a friend of Doddie's," Matt answered her as he watched the girls gather closer around him.

"Are they going to hurt Doddie some more," the girl asked.

"No I don't think so, we're going to try and see that they don't," Matt said as he sat back against the blanket carefully as he watched the girls.

"Show 'im how they hurt you Lady, when Doddie run off," A little girl with two braided pigtails and sunken eyes said.

"That's not a matter," the oldest said.

"I'd sure like to see if you don't mind showing me," Matt said arching his brow as he looked at her.

"Would it help Doddie," the oldest asked.

"It might help everybody," Matt answered.

"It's my back," she said as she turned around to present him with her back, pulling her hair over to one side.

Matt unhooked the top clasp and peered down at her back. He stared at the wide darkening bruised marks, along with the freshly made red ones on the girl back. He couldn't help the grimace that came to his face as he saw the mark and imagine just how painful those marks must have stung when she got them and how she felt. Matt put a hand on her shoulder careful not to touch her back because he could imagine how sore her back must still be feeling. "What was you're name," Matt asked softly.

"Lady," the oldest answered as she turned around to face him again.

"Well you're a brave girl Lady," Matt said looking at her.

"Not brave like Doddie, but I'm little yet," she said giving him a smile that so full of hope.

"She do that to any of these other girls," Matt said

"Some times," Lady said with a shrugged of her shoulders.

"And she locks us in a room and doesn't let us come out," the little girl in pigtails said innocently.

"She do that to all you girls," Matt asked as he looked around the ring of girls that had circled around him. He saw the youngest one who didn't look like she was much taller then just a few inches above his knee. He could see she was trying not to suck her thumb which only showed him again how young she really was. They were all saying a soft yes and shaking their heads softly as Matt watched them.

"Well," Matt started off as he rubbed his thighs, "I'm going to have to run along now, but don't you worry," he said cupping Lady's shoulder. "Starting today things are going to be different around here," Matt promised and this was one promise he was going to be sure he kept.

"Do you know where Doddie is," Lady asked him.

"She right out side," he said seeing all their faces light up at the knowledge that Doddie was back. "I'm going to send her in here in just a minute," Matt promised again as he started towards the door. "Well good bye girls," Matt said as he listened to chorus of goodbyes ring out softly. Matt turned around to stare at the girls with one longer glance before he turned around and headed back outside.

****M&K****

"You should have seen that place Kitty," Matt groaned as he sank down on the lounge.

"Was it really as bad as all that," Kitty said she couldn't imagine Matt exaggerating anything let alone what he found out at the Pleasant Valley Orphanage.

"Kitty, I swear the one little girl didn't look to be no older then Julia. I doubt that she could even reach my belt buckle." Matt said as he pulled his boot off.

"Well it beats me how a person could treat a child like that," Kitty burst out venomously.

"I know Kitty," Matt sighed as he stood up to push his pants down.

"Poor Doddie, you should have seen her back Matt," Kitty huffed out feeling the heat of her anger all over again at the marks that were on Doddie's back.

"I saw Lady's back, and she was no older than Lydia that was enough," Matt groaned. "The one little girl said they whipped her because Doddie run off," he stated.

"Matt what do you think the Judge is going to do about them?"

"I don't know Kitty," Matt sighed as she sat down beside him. "He'll probably remove the girls and put them in a new orphanage," Matt said softly.

"It's a shame Doddie won't take over," Kitty said as she curled into his side.

"Yeah they all seemed to like her a lot," Matt murmured as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Matt you sure Doddie didn't mind staying out there with them alone until the judge came," Kitty said worriedly.

"I asked her Kitty and she said she could handle things for a while, and I expect she can too," Matt admitted. "And she's not out there alone either," Matt mumbled.

"She's not who's out there with her then," Kitty asked.

"Doc's out there with them, I sent him out there to look at Lady's back, and if I know Doc he's probably still out there," Matt said smiling.

"When Doc takes cotton to a person he sure holds on don't he," Kitty said with a chuckle.

"He sure does," Matt said as he covered a yawn. "Well I'm plum tuckered out let's go to bed huh," Matt said.

"All right cowboy," Kitty sighed out.

****M&K****

"Dad I want to come," Lydia said standing in front of the jail with Julia.

"Me too," Julia pleaded.

"Now I've told you girls you could come with me," Matt said tying his saddle bag on his saddle.

"Why not," Julia said jutting out her chin.

"I explained all of that earlier," Matt said turning to look at the girls.

"Well if too dangerous for us then why are you going," Lydia quipped out.

"Lydia," Matt said moving towards the jail.

"Well Comanche's don't care if you're a boy or a girl," Lydia said tartly.

Matt wanted to chuckle at her logic but she did make some sense. "No they don't care," Matt said calmly grabbing a rifle and locking the gun rack. "But a man alone isn't likely to get scalped either," Matt pointed out.

"What makes you so sure," Lydia said. "You just said last week a couple buffalo hunters died," Lydia sassed.

"That's something different honey," Matt said patting her shoulder.

"Still don't make much sense to me," Lydia heaved out.

"I know," Matt said stick the rifle in the boot. "Now you two run along and mind your mother," Matt said.

"How long you going to be gone," Lydia asked.

"A few days," Matt said.

"How long are a few days?" Julia asked.

"Four days tops," Matt said looking at her before ruffling her hair.

"And you're just riding down to Smokey Hill country along the Chickaree right," Lydia said.

"Yeah," Matt said untying Buck's reins. "And Julia no shooting any chickens with that sling shot," Matt warned mounting up.

"Yes Daddy," Julia said scuffing the toe of her shoe in the dirt.

"Lydia, remember what I said no riding out to the creek for a while," Matt said looking at her.

"Yes Dad, unless Uncle John goes with us," Lydia grumbled not like that one bit.

"Mind your mother, and I'll see you both in four days," Matt said.

"Be careful Daddy," Julia said softly.

"Come home safe," Lydia added.

"You bet," Matt said heading out of town.

****M&K****

Matt was just on his returning trip when he ran across three buffalo hunter that made him understand the Comanche point of view. Yet when he heard the shots and war cries he could leave them to die either. But he hadn't expected finding a wounded Comanche brave either. After burying the three hunters Matt used their wagon to transport the wounded brave back to Dodge.

It was just a little after four when he drove the wagon down Front Street towards Doc. He hated how people gawked and commented on the boy in the back but there was nothing he could do about their curiosity.

Where ya get him marshal," Mike Foster said looking in the back of the wagon.

"Not from here," Matt said walking towards the back of the wagon.

"How come he's still alive, why didn't, ya kill him," Mike questioned.

"I didn't put the bullet in him," Matt said untying Buck from the wagon and walking over to tie him up to the Long Branch.

"What ya going to do with him now," Mike persisted.

"I'm going to take him up to Doc's," Matt answered, walking towards the other side of the wagon close to the stairs.

"An Injun you're gonna have Doc fix up an Injun," Mike bellowed.

"That's right," Matt said leaning against the side of the wagon.

"I never heard of such a thing. He ought to be thrown in the river. Since when did the law start caring about murderin' redskins," Mike rattled out.

"Suppose you go on about your business, huh," Matt said before looking at the crowd of men gathered around. "All of ya," he said firmly.

"This is a disgrace, that's what it is," Mike hollered as Matt lifted the brave out of the wagon and started up the stairs. "Marshal this is an insult to every white man in the country," Mike hollered after Matt who didn't seem to pay him any attention as he carried the brave up the thirteen steps.

****M&K****

"Come on Lydia," Julia said running along the board walk. Only to stop in her tracks at seeing the large buckskin horse tied out in front of the Long Branch. "I know that horse," Julia said catching her sister's arm.

"Which one," Lydia said trying to follow her sisters eyes.

"The buckskin," Julia said pointing.

"That's not Buck," Lydia exclaimed.

"Is too," Julia persisted.

"Do you know how many buckskins horses there are out on the prairie," Lydia admonished

"That's Daddy," Julia declared firmly.

"All right come on we'll see for sure," Lydia said grabbing Julia's hand and crossing the street.

They walked up to the buckskin with his head lowered down only to have the horse start nudging Lydia's pockets.

"See I told you," Julia said digging in Lydia's apron pockets for the cinnamon apple treats and feeding one to Buck.

"All right so you were right," Lydia said. "Go poke you're head under the doors and see if Dad in the Long Branch," Lydia said pointing towards the swinging doors.

"Unhun, I'm not getting in trouble," Julia said firmly.

"I didn't say go inside I said just look and see," Lydia said.

"No way last time Mama caught me and I got in trouble, you do it," Julia said.

"You're littler than me, so it easier for you to poke your head under there," Lydia said.

"No," Julia said firmly.

"Fine, come on we'll use the side door," Lydia said.

"Then we will get in trouble," Julia whined. "Let's ask Pappy to see if Daddy's in there," Julia said moving towards the stairs to Doc's office. Lydia hated to admit it but that was a good idea and less likely to get them in trouble, as she followed her sister.

****M&K****

"Well this fella had kind of a busy day," Doc muttered taking the Indian's pulse after finishing removing the bullet and bandaging the wound.

"Well he kept active while he was able to Doc I'd say that for him," Matt said from his perch on the edge of Doc's desk.

"Well it's going to be at least a week before he's very active again. Matt did it occur to you that this Indian is just somewhat little bit lighter than another Indian you ever saw." Doc commented putting his glasses back in their case.

"Sure has Doc, I've been thinking about that I just got a hunch maybe this Indian isn't all Indian," Matt replied.

"Well if that's so what are your friends down stairs going to have to holler about then," Doc quipped out knowingly.

"Well they probably forgotten all about it by now," Matt said doubtfully.

"I doubt that, well I'm getting pretty sick at looking at that war paint," Doc said starting to wash the brave's face off.

"Pappy," Julia said bursting into the office ahead of Lydia.

"Hello girls," Doc said continuing with his task.

"Pappy we want you to do us a favor," Julia said walking over closer to Doc. "Is that a real Injun," Julia asked looking at the man Doc was taking care of.

Doc chuckled at her child wonderment. "Yes he's real," Doc said straightening up to his full height. "What was the favor you wanted," Doc asked looking at Julia.

"See if Daddy's…" Julia started.

"Hey silly," Lydia said shaking her head.

"I'm not silly," Julia burst out turning around to face her sister. "Daddy and Mama told you stop calling me that," she said glaring at her sister.

"Then open your eyes silly goose," Lydia said pointing a finger at Matt.

"Daddy!" Julia cried out running towards him. "You didn't get hurt," Julia said as Matt picked her up.

"Nope," Matt chuckled as she hugged him tight around the neck.

"No, he didn't get hurt, he just brought trouble back with him silly," Lydia heaved out looking at the breed on the table.

"Stop calling your sister silly," Matt scolded.

"Well she is," Lydia burst out.

"At least I know how to stay out of trouble," Julia sassed back.

"Who got in trouble for poking her head under the doors of the Long Branch," Lydia burst out.

"You told me too," Julia burst right back.

"Did not," Lydia protested.

"Did too," Julia declared.

"Enough both of you," Matt said firmly knowing their squabbling match could on and on for hours. He looked at Doc who looked thoroughly amused at the whole situation.

"She started it," Lydia said firmly.

"Did not," Julia protested.

"Did too," Lydia quipped back.

"Stop it both of you before I turn you both over my knee," Matt said looking at them both.

"Humph," Lydia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lydia," Matt said warningly only to catch Julia sticking, her tongue out at Lydia out of the corner of his eye. "Julia," Matt said turning to look at her. "Doc, we'll see you later," Matt said.

"All right Matt," Doc said knowing he had his hands full.

****M&K****

"I still don't see why you had to bring an Indian home with you," Lydia exclaimed.

"Because he still's a man, Lydia," Matt said getting tired of this argument.

"You might as well have brought a rattler home with you," she bit out.

"Don't you have chores to do," Matt grounded out.

"No," Lydia said tartly. "You're just asking for trouble, it would have been easier if you left him where you found him," she quipped out.

"Listen Lydia, you can't listen to all the gum floppin around town," Matt said firmly.

"Well what makes you so sure he's one of the good Indians like you think he is," Lydia asked looking him square on. "You even told Mama he was riding with a war party against those hunters," Lydia snapped out.

"Lydia Marie enough," Matt said loudly causing her to jump a little. "I don't know what's gotten into you here lately but whatever it is I wish you'd get over it. And young lady I'm not going to warn you again about your ease dropping," Matt warned heatedly. "As for the Indian I've taught you better, so has your mother and Doc. A man is a man regardless," Matt said firmly. "He was hurt so I brought him here for Doc to take care of and that's the end of it understand me," Matt said firmly.

"Yes sir," Lydia said bitterly.

"Good now run home and help Abigail with your sister," Matt said.

"I still think it was a bad decision," Lydia said.

"So says the girl that talked her four year old sister into poking her head in under the saloon doors of the Long Branch," Matt said.

"I did not," Lydia protested, Matt tilted his head at her with a knowing look. "All right I tried to get her to do it today to see if you were there but the last time it was all her," Lydia said firmly.

"Lydia…" Matt said.

"I only did it once and we both got in trouble," Lydia declared.

"Lydia…."

"Oh I give up little brat gets away with everything," Lydia said with a sigh.

"Stop calling you sister a brat," Matt said looking at her.

"Well she is," Lydia said walking towards the door.

"Lydia…" Matt said warningly as she opened the door.

"Yes sir," Lydia said heavily walking out the door.

****M&K****

Matt was just making his evening rounds when he walked into the Long Branch to see Kitty and maybe find out what was bothering Lydia here lately.

"Kitty," Matt said walking over towards her.

"Um hello Matt," Kitty said looking up at him. "How's that Indian of yours doing," Kitty asked.

"He's going to be all right according to Doc," Matt said leaning down against the bar.

"You know some our good citizens are kinda upset about him," Kitty commented.

"Yeah and one little girl too," Matt said looking at her.

"Oh Lydia," Kitty said with a wave of her hand. "I think it's just a phase she's going through," Kitty said dismissing it. "What you going to do with him…I mean after he get's well?" she questioned turning the subject back to Matt's latest adventure.

"I guess I'll just turn him loose," Matt said leaning down against bar a little more.

"Not in Dodge I hope," Kitty said knowing if he did that the boy was like to get shot easily.

"No, no, I'll take him out on the prairie somewhere," Matt said knowing what she was getting at. "It just might do some good," he added.

"In what way," Kitty said looking at him skeptically.

"He'll probably be the only Indian ever taken prisoner that had his life saved by a white man," Matt said pointing out one factor. "It might have some influence on him," he added.

"Oh," Kitty said knowing what he was hinting at.

Matt looked at her as he heard the boys Grant and mike talking about lynching the breed. "how long has that been going on," Matt questioned knowing Lydia had developed her keen sense of hearing from her mother.

Kitty looked down towards the boys before turning to look at Matt. "Quite a while," she answered.

"Excuse me a minute," Matt said going down to talk to the boys about doing anything to the breed.

Kitty heard the jest of it before Matt rejoined her. "Well that ought to hold 'em," she said knowing most men in Dodge weren't likely to face Matt head on.

"Well Kitty, I'm not too sure," Matt admitted. "I think I better take a run up to Doc's, I'll see you later," Matt said.

"All right Matt," Kitty said turning to watch him leave.

****M&K****

"For the last time Doc get him on his feet," Dobie Perkins said in a slurred voice.

"Dobie you're drunk," Doc bit out pulling Lydia behind him farther as he shook a finger at Dobie. "now you're not going to touch him," Doc warned.

Matt burst through the door clubbing Dobie over the head. "You two all right Doc," Matt asked picking up the colt and handing it to Doc.

"Yeah, I'm pretty glad to see you," Doc admitted.

"Oh Marshal you like to kill me," Dobie grumbled.

"Next time Dobie I will," Matt said jerking him roughly towards the door. "Now get out of here," Matt said giving him a hard shove causing Dobie to stumble on the stairs. Matt watched him leave before he walked back into the office.

"There you are Lydia, now you tell Abigail if the pain gets any worse to send you after me," Doc said giving Lydia the bottle of tonic.

"I will Pappy," Lydia said giving Doc the money for the medicine.

"You better go straight home too," Matt said following her outside and watching her all the way home.

****M&K****

Later that night, Matt lifted the sheet to crawl into bed with Kitty. "You know you never did stop in again tonight," Kitty said.

"I know sorry honey but I got busy," Matt said staring up at the celling.

"Oh," Kitty said.

"You know that Indian I found," Matt stated knowingly. "It turns out he is half white. His name is Quint Asper. His father was murdered by white men," Matt added softly.

"Oh," Kitty said moving over closer to him as he told her how he got Ed Kelly to stay up in Doc's office to protect Doc and Quint.

"The funny thing is I know how he feels," Matt said. "He still angry about his father's death and want to avenge it," Matt added softer.

"Well you can't really blame him, Matt." Kitty said softly.

"No," Matt agreed. "I don't know what scared me more Dobie having a gun on Doc or the fact that Lydia was up there too when it happened." Matt sighed out.

"Lydia, what was she doing up there at this time of night," Kitty demanded sitting up in the bed.

"She was getting a tonic for Abigail, something to do with pains." Matt said.

"What kind of pains," Kitty asked suddenly very weary.

"I don't know Doc just if they got any worse to fetch him. Why," Matt asked looking at her curiously.

"Well it could be nothing," Kitty sighed out laying back down. "I'll talk to Abigail about it in the morning." Kitty said.

"All right," Matt said letting the matter drop.

****M&K****

"Abigail, I'd like a word with you," Kitty said after Matt had taken the girls down to the jail with him.

"Yes, Miss Kitty," Abigail said looking up from washing the dishes.

"Matt told me last night that you sent Lydia over to Doc's for some tonic for some pains you been having," Kitty said looking at Abigail's shocked face.

"Miss Kitty I don't know what you mean," Abigail said looking at her.

"You didn't send Lydia after the tonic did you," Kitty stated rather than asked.

"No ma'am I sure didn't," Abigail said.

"I thought so," Kitty said smiling a little as she shook her head. "I guess we'll just have to wait," Kitty said softly. "It's going to be interesting that's for sure," Kitty mused.

"I don't understand Miss Kitty," Abigail said completely confused.

"I think we're about to get another young woman here in a few days," Kitty said seeing the dawning cross Abigail's face.

****M&K****

"I swear Kitty, she's getting worse not better, you sure it's just a phase she's going through," Matt said looking at her as she got into her night gown.

"Oh I'm most certainly sure it's just a phase. A phase of wait and see," Kitty said smiling.

"Wait and see what," Matt said looking at her suspiciously. Kitty knew something but wasn't telling him.

"Matt, you're not blind," Kitty said moving over towards the bed.

"Last time I checked I wasn't," he quipped out.

Kitty shook her head. She loved her husband but there were times he was so dense she wanted to slap him. Yet it was going to be very amusing to see how he was going to react to the fact that his daughter was becoming a blooming young woman. "Matt you can't lay there and tell me you haven't noticed a change in your daughter," Kitty said.

"Of course I've noticed a change in my daughter. She gotten a smart mouth and more of an attitude problem here lately and it starting to rub off on Julia."

"Of course it's going to rub off on Julia she's a girl," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "I mean haven't you noticed a change in Lydia's appearance," Kitty sighed out heavily.

"Her hair's gotten darker, and she's a little taller," Matt said confused.

"Oh, you're not that daft," Kitty said hitting him with the pillow. "Get ready honey cause your little girl is growing up," Kitty said jerking the pillow back to her side of the bed.

"No," Matt said pursing his lips together as he shook his head. "She's still too little for that," Matt said.

"She twelve years old," Kitty said looking at him.

"No," Matt said firmly in denial.

"You deny it all you want but your little girl isn't a little girl anymore," Kitty said.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt sat at the table eating breakfast keeping a careful but watchful eye on Lydia. No Kitty was wrong, there was no way Lydia was at that age yet. She was only getting restless having to stay cooped up in Dodge for a while. "Lydia what do you say we go fishing tomorrow," Matt said looking at her.

"Sound fine Dad," Lydia said.

"Me too," Julia piped up.

"You too," Matt chuckled watching Lydia roll her eyes.

"I got to go to work," Lydia said getting up and helping Abigail clear the table off.

"Where you working today," Kitty asked softly.

"Mr. Jonas," Lydia said. "I don't feel like helping Hank down at Moss's today," Lydia said, giving her mother a look.

"All right," Kitty said.

"When you get done cleaning for Mr. Jonas come by the jail you can sweep it out for me," Matt said.

"Sure Dad," Lydia said hurrying out the back door.

"Told you," Kitty said smiling watching Matt's grim face.

"Told him what Mama," Julia asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about yet," Kitty said smiling.

****M&K****

Matt sat at his desk watching Lydia sweep the floor a little slower than normal, but still doing the job she set out to do. Yet as she worked he couldn't help noticing she was growing up. She was no longer the little girl with a pig tail following his every move, she was growing into a blossoming young lady. Matt let a groan slip out as he stood up. "I'll be back in a little while," Matt said looking at her.

"Sure Dad," Lydia said watching him leave.

Matt walked over to Doc's office to check on Quint only to catch Doc on the stairs. He found out Quint was going to be ready to travel sooner than he thought. Matt headed over towards Mr. Jonas's store with an idea forming in his head.

"You know it may take a couple of months to fill that order Miss Kitty," Jonas said scratching his head.

"Well just do the best you can Mr. Jonas," Kitty said looking over her shoulder to see who was standing there.

"Hello Kitty," Matt said smiling at her faintly.

"Hello Matt," Kitty said shooting him a look.

"Mr. Jonas, I hope it won't take a couple of months to fill this order," Matt said digging in his pocket for the slip of paper.

"Oh no Marshal, it's just certain ladies thing are hard to come by out here." Jonas said looking at Kitty and seeing her warning gaze. "What is this you want," Jonas asked looking at the order.

"I got to have a hat and a shirt and jacket of some kind if you can fix me up those are the rough measurements there," Matt said.

"I'll see what I got," Jonas said hurrying out the door.

"Who are they for," Kitty asked turning to look at Matt.

"Quint Asper," he answered.

"Don't tell me you civilized him that much in the last week," Kitty said doubtfully. Between the girls and Quint Matt really hadn't had much time to do anything else.

"Not hardly, but Doc says he's about ready to travel and I'd like to get him out of town in one piece if I could."

"Oh you mean he's less likely to get shot at in the clothes you buy for him huh."

"That's the general idea."

Kitty looked towards the door where Mr. Jonas had disappeared. "Matt aren't you going to tell anybody that he's half white," she questioned.

"I'm not telling anybody anything Kitty," he stated.

"I guess you're probably right," Kitty said looking at him.

"Mama, can I have a peppermint stick," Julia asked coming over towards her.

"One," Kitty said smiling.

"Marshal, you think these will do," Jonas asked coming out of the back.

"Yeah that looks fine Mr. Jonas, can you wrap it for me," Matt asked.

"Oh sure," Jonas said starting to wrap the clothes. "Oh marshal how's that Indian of yours doing?" Jonas asked as he wrapped.

"He's all right he's still alive." Matt said adjusting his hat.

"You know there's been a lot of talk," Jonas commented.

"I know," Matt agreed.

"I'm on your side I think you done the right thing but what your going to do with him when he gets well I sure don't know."

"Well I guess I'll just have to think something," Matt said catching Kitty's wink before his knees got plowed into. "Hey," Matt said picking Julia up holding her peppermint stick in her hand.

"Well here it is Marshal all wrapped up," Jonas said handing Matt the package.

"All right can you put that on my bill, Mr. Jonas," Matt said emphasizing the word my, so Jonas would know just which bill to put it on. Between him and Kitty they had several bills to total up at the first of the month, his accounts over at the jail, his personal bill, Kitty's accounts at the Long Branch, her personal bill and their combine household bill. Sometimes it got a little confusing at times.

"Sure," Jonas said cheerfully.

"Good," Matt said looking at Kitty. "Come along," Matt questioned as he looked at her.

"No, I got some other thing I got to get," Kitty said smiling at him.

"I do Daddy," Julia said munching on her stick candy.

"Well all right," Matt said looking at Julia. "I'll see you later," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"See you later," Kitty agreed.

"Don't forget the coffee," Matt said as he started to walk away with Julia and his package.

Kitty shook her head, she hadn't even got to that bill yet as she watched him walk away. "You got a new catalog Mr. Jonas," Kitty asked eyeing the book.

"Yeah go ahead help yourself," Jonas said.

"All right," Kitty said going over to flip through the catalog.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt did as he promised and took the girls fishing. He had just dropped them off at the house before he walked over to the jail to wait. He was sitting behind his desk drinking coffee when Ed brought Quint over dressed in white man's clothes. Matt let Quint have a rifle and one of the many horses he gotten from being the marshal. He left Quint along the river bed with some sound advice he just hoped it worked.

A week later Quint was back in Dodge in a set of stole clothes that he robbed off Grant after he knocked him out. Matt didn't mind spending the twelve dollars for another, set clothes, for Quint in order to keep him out of trouble. Yet upon hearing the commotion out of the street Matt thought it was funny watching Grant ride through town in his union suite on a bareback pony.

"Quint, I'll tell you something, while I'm breaking all these laws, I think I'm just going to break another one." Matt said, putting his hat on.

"How's that," Quint questioned.

"I'm going to buy Injuin some fire water," Matt said.

"You're just bound and determined to get us into trouble aren't ya," Quint said putting his hat on.

"Come on," Matt said slapping Quint's back as they started up the street.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: The Hunger, Prairie Wolfer, Cotter's girl, The Cousin and US Haggen (mentioned) Jenny and lots of Lydia and Julia getting into trouble. **_

_**Chapter 39**_

Lydia laid across her bed on her stomach chewing on her pencil, working on her homework assignment, but all she could do was stare at the blank sheet of paper. She had no idea what to write about, she couldn't even think of a way to generate the first sentence. She just stared at the first four words scratched out on the paper. **A place called home.** She had been working on the paper for weeks and she was starting to run out of time. Yet with everything that had happen over the last few weeks she hadn't been able to come up with a single word.

"Lydia," Matt said knocking on the closed door.

"Come in," Lydia said not moving from her spot.

"What are you still doing up," Matt questioned poking his head in the door. It was after midnight and she was still up.

"Trying to think," Lydia said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Oh," Matt said moving to stare at the paper in front of her. "I thought you had that paper done," he said curiously.

"No," Lydia said. "Dad what's your idea of home," Lydia asked as Matt sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Well…" Matt said thinking about it for a minute. "I never really giving it much thought," he answered honestly. "I guess Dodge," he stated.

"You don't think of Texas as your home," Lydia said turning over to look at him more.

"I haven't thought about it as being home in a long time," he admitted.

"Do you consider Dodge home," Lydia asked.

"Yeah I guess I do," Matt mused after a few minutes. "But you young lady need to go to bed," Matt said looking at her.

"Might as well I can't think of anything to write," Lydia said moving the book and paper over to the little stand by the window. "Night Dad," Lydia said.

"Night," Matt said closing her door behind him.

****M&K****

"Hello Kitty," Matt said walking over to the bar.

"Hello Matt, you want a beer," Kitty asked seeing the look in his eyes.

"Yeah I'll take one," he said as Sam got him a beer.

"What was wrong out at the Dorf's place?" Kitty asked as she looked at him. Yesterday after the Hank and Sally's wedding, Kitty was very curious as to what could have been wrong out there, especially after Doc said Dorf didn't like doctors. She was glad when Matt said he would ride out there with Doc, at least she knew Doc would be safe. It was late when Matt got back that he didn't even have time to tell her anything before he was called away to the Bulls Head for a fight. And by the time he got home last night she was plum exhausted, to where she didn't even hear him come in last night. And this morning it was nothing but a bustle of trying to get Lydia out the door for school, and Julia dressed for the day that they barely even got to say good morning.

"It was Dorf's daughter, Doc with her now over at Ma Smalley's," Matt said sipping his beer.

"His daughter, I didn't even know he had a daughter," Kitty gasped out shocked.

"Neither did I, and right now she'd probably agree with you," Matt said seeing Kitty's questioning stare. "He locked her in a root cellar for reading a love book, after he beat her," Matt stated.

"Well how old is she," Kitty asked.

"Twenty one I guess. No telling how long she'd been locked in that cellar Kitty," Matt stated in a mild undertone.

"All from reading a book," Kitty said still thinking that it was a horrible thing to do to anyone especially a child.

"Wasn't even a book really just a bunch of pages tied together with a string. She must have been pretty stubborn," Matt said giving her a pointed look.

"Being stuck out there on the prairie," Kitty said playing with her whiskey glass. "Who could blame a girl for wanting to get a few minutes of romance even from a book?" Kitty said lifting up her one mocking brow. "How is she today," she questioned lightly.

"Well Doc's pretty worried about her, he sat up with her all night," Matt said looking at her, knowing as soon as he left she'd go up stairs change her clothes and head over to Ma's to help Doc anyway she could.

"Well she's in good hands, if anybody can save her he can," Kitty said giving Matt a once over, _after all he's saved your life more time then I care to remember, and you're still here. _

"Well Kitty I better finish my rounds I guess," Matt said not really wanting to leave her side for a minute, but knowing that he was going to have to, "I'll see you later," he said "And tell our stubborn daughter tonight to go to bed."

"She was in bed," Kitty quipped out.

"No she was still up when I got home last night after midnight trying to work on that school paper," Matt said.

"I'll tell her," Kitty said looking at him. "Bye," Kitty said with a small smile.

Matt gave her a smile before he walked out the doors. It wasn't that he didn't want her helping Doc, but here lately their moments alone were getting to be a pretty scare thing.

It wasn't long after Matt left that Kitty went up stairs and changed her clothes. "Sam," Kitty said as she walked over to the bar.

"Yes," Sam directing his full attention to her.

"I'll be gone till late this evening, keep an eye on things for me," Kitty said giving him a smile.

"I sure will Miss Kitty," Sam said giving her a smile knowing she was going over to help Doc out for a while.

****M&K****

Kitty didn't even bother knocking on Ma's front door as she let herself in.

"Oh hello Kitty," Ma greeted turning towards the door seeing Kitty standing there.

"Hello Ma," Kitty said shutting the door.

"Come on in," Ma said friendly as she watched Kitty move away from the door.

"Thank you, I thought I'd stop by and see if there was anything I could do to help," Kitty said as she moved over to the couch where Ma was working on her embroidery.

"Oh sit down," Ma said seeing Kitty standing there. "Doc promised he'd come out to have some coffee but I'm afraid it's gotten cold." Ma remarked casually.

"Well how's Althea doing," Kitty asked looking at Ma as she sat there.

"Haven't heard anything in the last hour," Ma said softly. "How is Julia and Lydia," Ma asked softly.

"Julia is at a lost now that Lydia's back in school but she fine and Lydia…" Kitty said still finding the whole thing rather entertaining. "Well Lydia's growing up and Matt well he just doesn't know what to do about it," Kitty said smiling.

"I bet he doesn't," Ma said smiling. "Just wait till she starts courtin'," Ma said with a small chuckle.

"Oh I'm looking forward to that one," Kitty said nodding her head, as the back door opened and Doc came shuffling out.

Kitty gave him a once over as he shut the bedroom door.

"Well Kitty," Doc said looking at her, as he moved over towards the couch.

"Hello Doc," Kitty greeted, as Ma stood up from her perch on the couch.

"Doc how is she," Ma asked simply.

"She's better, yes I think I can say she's a lot better," Doc said wiping a hand across his mustache as he looked at Kitty.

"Thank heavens that wonderful, now will you have that coffee if I heat it up," Ma asked as she looked at him hopefully.

"I sure will, thanks Ma, thanks a lot," Doc said as she started to leave the room.

"Won't take but a minute," Ma said as she scurried to the kitchen to heat the coffee up for Doc.

"Kitty, I'm sure glad to see you," Doc said smiling at her as he sat down beside her.

Kitty gave him a wary glance. "You're tired," she commented noticing how he was getting to be the chipper overly happy doctor that she didn't see unless he was exhausted.

"Didn't have too much time to think about it, I guess I am all right," Doc answered her knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to pull any wool over her observant eyes.

"Matt told me how you found her, it's hard to believe that sort of thing like that can happen in our day in time," Kitty said shaking her head.

"It's criminal," Doc said as the reminded of how they found Althea Dorf struck a spark. "Girl been treated like that has no reason to live or even want to," Doc said telling Kitty the truth of the matter in that simple statement.

"You could use some sleep, why don't you go on back to your office, I'll sit with her," Kitty suggested lightly.

"Oh no thanks Kitty, I'm gonna be all right." Doc said brushing off the exhaustion like he normally did when he had patients in need of his constant care. "No need for you to be gone from the Long Branch, I'll be fine," he said trying to reassure her.

Kitty thought it was amazing how much a like Doc and Matt was when it came down to it. They were both stubborn mule headed men that pushed themselves above and beyond the call of their duty to help others. There was only one way to deal with either one of them when they were being this hard headed, and that was take them by the hand and firmly tell them. "Now look Doc, I all ready told Sam I was going to be gone the rest of the afternoon, now I'm just going to have to insist on it," Kitty said in her don't argue with me tone.

"Oh you do," Doc said giving her a blatant stare.

"I do," Kitty said meeting his stare and countering it.

"See you just convinced me," Doc said looking at her set jaw knowing that he wasn't up to tangling with Kitty at the moment, so it would be better if he just gave in.

"Well good," Kitty said relaxing a little knowing that she wasn't going to have to fight him too hard to get him to get some sleep.

"You don't mind," Doc asked hoping maybe she would change her mind, but knowing it wasn't likely.

"That's why I'm here," Kitty said simply.

"Golly I could sure use forty winks, I'm going to get my things," Doc said as he got up to walk back into the room. "Althea, you're going to be all right now, Miss Kitty here is going to look after you while I'm gone." Doc said as Kitty walked over towards the bedside.

"All right Doctor Adams," Althea said in a dreamy like state.

****M&K****

It was late that evening when Doc finally shuffled his way back over to Ma's boarding house. Kitty saw him and tiptoed quietly out of the room.

"How she been," Doc asked in a soft undertone.

"She's been just fine she was awake most of the time," Kitty said looking at him curiously.

"Good," Doc said looking back towards the door.

"You look some better," Kitty said as she gave him a once over.

"Oh thanks Kitty, I feel an awful lot better now," Doc said smiling at her. He was use to Kitty caring for him when Matt was in up recovering in his office; she was almost always underfoot too, taking care of the doctor and patient too, until Doc had to scold her to get some rest as well. But Kitty had proven that she was a vital nurse to have around and she wasn't going to leave Matt Dillon's side unless by force. And that was a force even Doc didn't have to courage to fight against.

"She told me you were going to bring her some books," Kitty said eyeballing the books in his hand.

"Yeah she likes to read," Doc said brazenly, he knew what Dorf did to Althea for reading. He wasn't going to let it stop him if the girl liked to read she could read.

"She likes to talk too," Kitty said looking at him with a smug smirk on her face.

"Well I warned you about that," Doc said looking at her.

"She likes to talk about Doctor Adams in particular," Kitty tweaked a little, although she had a strange feeling that Althea was falling very fast in love with Doc, and he just hadn't see.

"She does," Doc said smiling proudly.

"Unhuh, you know she's quite taken with you," Kitty said slipping the warning into his head.

"Well I'm glad of that I'm quite taken with her too, sweet as a little kitten," Doc said letting Kitty's warning go unheard.

"I bet you haven't had any supper," Kitty said knowing that her warning wasn't going to be taken to heart she was just going to have to be ready in case Doc came to her about it, she'd warn Matt too in case Doc took it to him. There had to be some way to help him out of this fix.

"No, I haven't I'm not hungry," Doc said smiling broadly.

"Well look Doc if you get hungry, Ma's got sandwiches and a fresh pot of coffee out in the kitchen," Kitty said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Well little later maybe I think I'll just look in now," Doc said turning to open the door

"All right if you need anything just let me know," Kitty said offering the suggestion though she knew he most likely wouldn't' take her up on it.

"Thanks Kitty, thanks for everything," Doc said before he walked into Althea's room and shut the door.

Kitty stared at the door for a moment when Ma's front door opened and Matt stood there. "Kitty," he said moving over towards her.

"Matt," Kitty replied as she looked at him.

"How is she," Matt asked sweeping his hat off to indicate the door behind her.

"Well…." Kitty trailed off looking over her shoulder at the door. She didn't want to tell Matt about her suspicious, for fear he would tell her to leave it alone. "You had supper yet," Kitty said giving him a once over.

"No, I was coming over to see if you wanted to join me."

Kitty gave him a warm bright smile as she looked at him. "Let's go," Kitty said moving towards the door.

Matt eyed her curiously for a moment. "What are you up to," he asked as he watched her open the door.

"Not a thing," Kitty said giving him a smile.

"Oh no," Matt groaned out as they stepped out the door.

"Honestly Matt, I'm not planning anything." Kitty said eyeballing him.

"You know the girls say that every time too and the generally end up in trouble because of it," Matt said shutting the door behind them.

"I'm not, I'm just worried about Doc though," Kitty said as soon as he shut the door behind them.

"What about," Matt asked curiously.

"Althea is quite taken with him," Kitty said with a faint smile.

"Oh," Matt said with some relief as he guided her down the street towards Delmonico's. "You think it's serious," he asked softly.

"Matt, I sat with Althea all afternoon and for the most part she was wake and all she could talk about was Doc," Kitty stated simply.

"Kitty, leave it a lone huh," Matt said not wanting to get roped into one of her good intention match making.

Kitty looked at him as he pushed opened the door to Delmonico's. She was going to leave it alone until they were alone.

****M&K****

Matt let out a groan as he sat there on the edge of the bed listening to Kitty go on about Althea's infatuation with Doc. "Kitty, leave it a lone huh," Matt said after she finally stopped to get a breath.

"I can't Matt," Kitty raved.

"Kitty, this is Doc we are talking about." Matt groaned. "You know him as well as I do," Matt started out trying to control her little rant fest.

"Matt it isn't that I don't think Doc can handle this, it's…."

"You don't want to see Althea hurt and maybe blaming Doc," Matt said slowly getting to his feet as he moved over to where Kitty stood before the vanity. "Honey, listen, you know if Doc wants to tell us he can but until he does, leave it alone."

"That is just what I'd expect a man to say, leave it alone and let it destroy a young girl."

Matt rolled his eyes as he looked up towards the heavens before he looked into her mist blue violet eyes. "Kitty, when you were her age did you listen to any advice you were given."

"You know I didn't," Kitty snapped out, "if I had I would have been better off," Kitty grumbled out.

Matt ducked his chin a little at hearing her say that, he knew which time she was referring too. "Kitty," he started.

"Oh, I'm sorry Matt; I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Kitty said looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "I guess there is three good things to come out of Cole Yankton," Kitty said smiling at him wickedly.

"Yeah I guess so," Matt said with a small chuckle. "Kitty the only thing we can do is be there as a friend to both of them."

"I know that, Doc isn't going to intentionally set out to hurt her, Matt but you know it's going to hurt him just as much as it going to break her heart."

"I know Kit," Matt said folding her into his arms as he crushed her against his chest.

"What if it was Lydia instead of Althea," Kitty said after a moment.

"I don't think Lydia is going to fall in love with her Pappy," Matt teased.

"You don't get it," Kitty heaved out. "Althea thinks she loves Doc because he rescued her and is taking care of her. What if say Cole rescued Lydia from God only knows what and she fell in love with him," Kitty said pointedly.

"Well I'd let him break her heart and hope to God she'd swear off boys until I can't see past my nose," Matt teased.

"Be serious Matt," Kitty said giving his chest a little shove.

"Well from past experience I've picked up two things," Matt said seriously. "One never tell a young girl who to love unless you want it biting you in your backside later because no matter what they aren't going to listen to you. Second of all a wise woman told me once never question why any woman loves and so far I agree with her." Matt said looking down at her.

"So you mean to tell me you aren't going to be storming over to John's demanding to knock some sense into his son," Kitty said quirking a brow up at him.

"What can I do about it, threaten to shoot the first boy that breaks her heart, beat him to a pulp? It's not going to matter what I do the boy, if anything it's only going to make her want whoever more," Matt reasoned.

"True, but I didn't think you were going to be that laid back about it," Kitty admitted.

"Well I figure it like this too, she got to many guard dogs around and the first boy brave enough to try it well he's going to watching them too." Matt said.

"Guard dogs," Kitty said looking at him.

"Yeah, Festus, Chester, Doc, Sam, Clem, Quint, John and me," Matt chuckled. "Now if Chester, Sam and Doc don't scare the boy to much I'm positive that John, Quint and Festus and me will." Matt added.

"And why would you four scare the boy more," Kitty said looking at him.

"Would you want to court the girl that had two fast guns a half breed and a wily Hillman blocking you're path." Matt questioned.

"I know one that might," Kitty said.

"I do too and if it's the same one I think then you can count John out of that mix," Matt said.

"Yeah it's the same one," Kitty said smiling at him.

"All right, now do you think we can stop worrying over Doc and Lydia for a while, because I sure have a better idea?"

"Oh you do huh," Kitty said arching her brow as she pulled back just enough to look up into his dark blue eyes. "Like what," Kitty teased her ranting momentarily forgotten.

"Oh I don't know, laying over there on that bed with you in my arms," Matt said smiling down at her.

"You're on Cowboy," Kitty said smiling back at him as they moved over towards the bed.

They laid there for a little while talking about other things before their teasing caresses grew more demanding.

****M&K****

The next two days things went on as usual only Lydia complained about being sick and not wanting to go to school, so Matt and Kitty let her stay home to rest. Yet Kitty had a feeling it was something else entirely different.

"Kitty I got kind of a problem," Doc stated simply as he sat there at the table with Kitty.

"You wanna another beer," Kitty said wishing that was the problem he was having, but knowing that it was a far cry from the problem.

"No thanks, I don't know exactly how to tell you this," Doc started out slowly. "I guess you're about the only one that can understand it at least I hope you will." Doc said as he looked at her.

"I do," Kitty said simply.

"You do," Doc asked questionably, as Kitty nodded her head yes. "I haven't told you yet," Doc stated as he stared at her surprised that she could know what the problem was before he even told her.

"You don't have to Althea's in love with ya," Kitty said simply. She knew it was coming and dreading it at the same time. Kitty may understand why Althea was felt the way she did. And she may understand why it was creating a problem for Doc but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Well yes," Doc said as he tugged at his ear. "She thinks she is," he sighed heavily.

"She knows she is," Kitty said understanding how a girl held her first love special above everybody else, was something that Doc was never going to understand.

"Well no how could she Kitty," Doc retorted questioningly.

"She's a woman," Kitty said.

"Kitty, Althea's a little girl," Doc said simply shaking his head.

"She's both and that's what makes it a problem," Kitty said, knowing it wasn't as simple as Doc was making it out to be.

"Yeah by golly, I think your right about that," Doc said.

Kitty thought over how she might be able to break it down to where Doc might just understand the reasoning behind Althea feeling so deeply towards Doc. Then she remembered the story Matt had told her about Mary Tabor. "Let me ask you this Doc, is it unusual for a patient to fall in love with their doctor," Kitty asked simply.

"No, no, not really, it's awful easy when you're sick to confuse gratitude with love I suppose it's often enough," Doc said looking at her. "Kitty I just don't know how to handle this," Doc said looking defeated and helpless.

Kitty couldn't stand the look of being helpless on Doc's face. To her Doc was someone that would do everything in his power to help a person even if in the times he knew it was fruitless effort. "Doc I can't think of anyone who'd be able to handle it better then you, you're a doctor." Kitty said simply knowing that her meaning wasn't going to be lost on Doc. He didn't just treat the illness he treated the patient as well.

"Well I just don't know how to go about this. I sure think you could help me if you will, you're a woman, Kitty will you just try." Doc said almost begging her to help him with explaining this to Althea.

"I'll try," Kitty said knowing that it would prove to be a pointless effort for the most part. She had to agree with Matt's logic on that matter. No young woman who swears they are in love is going to listen to any advice given on the topic.

She hadn't and look where it landed her. In Dodge City in love with a married man, and two wonderful daughters. All because she had thought herself in love with Cole Yankton, while she didn't regret her mistake as much as she probably should have she knew most likely how Althea was going to react to the advice, but all she could was try.

"Now I'll have that beer," Doc said smiling again.

"Sam," Kitty called out holding up two fingers, before she turned her attention back to Doc. "You know I don't know how much of a help I'm going to be to you Doc," Kitty said softly.

"I know Kitty, but if anyone can make her understand it would be you," Doc said.

"I don't know about that," Kitty said as Sam sat the two beers down in front of them. "I'm not exactly…." Kitty started off before Doc squeezed her hand.

"You are exactly the type Kitty, you have a caring heart and you hate to disappoint people, and you're a mother," Doc said looking over towards the doors as Matt walked in. "Why else would you wait around for a certain man to get smarter," Doc huffed out as Matt walked over to join them.

"Doc, Kitty, what two problems are you too solving today."

"Hello Matt," Kitty said looking up at him.

"How to save money by getting drinks on the house," Doc said giving Kitty a wink.

"You mean you don't know how to do that yet," Matt quipped back pulling out a chair beside Kitty, as he sat down.

"Oh you two," Kitty burst out in a huff. "Sam," Kitty called out pointing towards Matt. "Well now we can't have the town's marshal and the only doctor going thirsty either," Kitty said smiling at them.

"Humph," Matt said as he leaned up on the table as Sam sat his beer down in front of him.

Kitty crossed her arms on the table letting her finger entwine with Matt's as he drank his beer.

"Doc, when did you want me to sit over with Althea," Kitty asked as Matt's long fingers grazed the inside of her breast. She tried to control her breathing as she looked at Doc.

"Well, I have to ride out to the Collin's place and check on that new baby sometime this afternoon," Doc said seeing the smug look on Matt's face as he sipped his beer. He noticed how Kitty shifted in her seat and Matt shifted a little closer following her. "Well," Doc started feeling the uncomfortable tension surrounding him, "I better be heading on my way," Doc said taking one more swig of his beer before he stood up.

"See you later Doc," Matt said with a wolfish grin on his face.

"All right Doc," Kitty said with a smile.

Doc shook his head as he started to walk away, turning to give them one more glance he saw a glimpse of what they were trying so hard to conceal. Doc chuckled to himself as he walked on out of the Long Branch.

"Matt, stop it," Kitty said in a low whisper.

"I'm not doing anything," he said letting his finger tip drawl another lazy circle.

"Why don't you come up stairs with me I want to talk to you about something," Kitty moaned out in a whisper.

"All right," Matt said scooting back in his chair, as he stood up to hold Kitty's chair as before he followed her up the stairs to her room.

Once they were inside with the door safely latched Matt grabbed her up into one of the most violent passion filled kiss he could muster, as his fingers ran down the string of buttons at the back of her blouse, undoing them as he went.

Kitty was hastily undoing the buttons to his shirt before he broke the kiss, to pull back and shrugged out of his shirt and vest. Kitty ran her hand up over the corded muscles lightly, loving the rippling feel of them underneath her fingertips. "Matt," she moaned as he pushed the shirt waist down around her waist.

"Kitty," he groaned out breathlessly against her neck as he swept her up into another mouth crushing kiss carrying her towards the bed.

****M&K****

Kitty sat at her vanity trying to restore some order to her rumpled hair, as Matt stood tucking in his shirt tails into his wait band.

"Next time Cowboy, how about we try that without our clothes on," Kitty said smiling at him through the mirror.

"Sounds promising," Matt teased her, as he started towards her again.

"Oh no, you don't Cowboy," Kitty said getting up from her seat to put the bench between them as she held him off with a hand on his chest.

"Don't what," Matt said, smiling at her as he grabbed her again into a kiss.

"Mama," Julia called out brokenly running into the room with a red tear streak face.

"What's the matter," Kitty said, just as Lydia burst into the room.

"You little brat," Lydia hissed starting towards Julia.

"I said I was sorry," Julia whined running behind Kitty.

"I don't care," Lydia bit out chasing her sister around her parents just as Matt snagged her waist.

"Hold on a minute," Matt said holding a squirming Lydia in his arms. "What did she do," Matt asked firmly not letting go of his hold.

"She drew a picture all over my essay," Lydia cried out only to start crying. Matt sat her down on her feet as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"Julia, come with me," Matt said picking her up as he looked at Kitty making a hasty retreat.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say your daddy is a coward," Kitty said softly standing up to hug her daughter.

"He is not," Lydia retorted harshly.

"On some things he is," Kitty said simply noticing the change in Lydia's mood. "You want to tell me what's wrong," Kitty asked watching her daughter shake her head. "Lydia, honey what's wrong, you been gloomy all day," Kitty asked more firmly.

"I'm dying," Lydia said.

"You're what," Kitty asked moving over towards the lounge.

"I'm dying," Lydia repeated sitting down beside her mother.

"Why do you say that," Kitty asked already knowing the logical explanation.

"I've been bleeding for two days now and it hasn't stopped," Lydia whispered softly looking forlorn down at her hands.

"I see," Kitty said trying hard not to laugh or to embarrass her daughter any farther then what she already was. "Lydia," Kitty started softly.

"Mama I don't want to die," Lydia said chokingly as she started to cry.

"Honey, you're not going to die its natural, for that to happen," Kitty said.

"Natural," Lydia sobbed out.

"Come here," Kitty said wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Lydia, it just means you are becoming a young woman," Kitty said as she stroked her daughter hair. "There really isn't anything to cry about," Kitty said softly.

"Mama it hurts it really hurts," Lydia sobbed.

"I know it does," Kitty said rubbing her daughter's back soothingly. "But honestly it's a perfectly natural thing that every woman goes through," Kitty said cupping her daughter's shoulder to push her back so she could look into those glistening blue eyes, as she gave her daughter the talk.

"So I'm not dying after all," Lydia said softly looking back down at her hands.

"No sweetheart you're not dying, but I think it's the first time I ever wished you were a boy instead of girl," Kitty said softly hugging her daughter closer to her.

"Why," Lydia questioned.

"Then we wouldn't be having this talk," Kitty explained. "Now come with me," Kitty said leading Lydia into the washroom as she dug out an old rag and put it in the basin of water. Kitty walked over to the little four drawl stand and dug out the cheese cloth and sewn cotton batting, noticing she was running low on them herself. Kitty explained how the cheese cloth and batting all work before leaving her daughter alone for a few minutes.

Lydia came out of the wash room feeling a little better now that she knew she wasn't dying. "Mama my stomach still hurts something terrible," Lydia said holding her stomach.

"It will for a while at first," Kitty said softly. "Now you go home and rest and it'll help ease the cramps a little. Now I promised Doc I'd go sit with Althea for a couple of hours while he's out at the Collin's farm, but as soon as he gets back I'll ask him for something for the cramps," Kitty promised.

"You're not going to tell Pappy are you," Lydia burst out mortified.

"Lydia, you're not the first woman to go through this," Kitty said.

"I don't want Pappy knowing or Daddy," Lydia said firmly.

"Fine, I'll tell Doc it's for me," Kitty said.

****M&K****

Kitty stopped in at Mrs. Donavan's dress shop and told her what she needed. "Give me just a few moments and I can have them ready," Mrs. Donavan said looking at Kitty. "You must be feeling so proud of Lydia right about now," Mrs. Donavan said softly.

"Not really, it just means she's not that little girl anymore," Kitty said softly as she waited.

"I can understand that they grow up so fast don't they," Mrs. Donavan said.

"They sure do," Kitty said looking at some of the already made dresses hanging up in the store. She found the perfect blue dress that would match Lydia's eyes and a pretty yellow flower one for Althea and only because she couldn't leave Julia out did Kitty look for a simpler green dress.

"Here you go," Mrs. Donavan said handing the package to Kitty.

"I'll take these as well," Kitty said handing her the dresses.

"Well they're a good choice Kitty, but you always had good taste in clothes," Mrs. Donavan said boxing up the dresses.

"They're not all for Lydia. The yellow on is for Althea Dorf, I think she'd like a new dress too," Kitty said smiling at Mrs. Donavan.

"Yes," Mrs. Donavan said smiling at Kitty.

Kitty walked towards Ma's with the packages under her arm, when she bumped into Matt's big chest coming out of Jonas's store with a package. "Kitty," Matt said noticing how Julia ducked behind his leg hiding her peppermint stick.

"Too late I done saw you," Kitty said looking down at her youngest. "What ya got there," Kitty asked at the wrapped package.

"The package you order a few months back," Matt said. "I was just going to go drop it off at the Long Branch," Matt said.

"Oh good," Kitty said handing him the other two boxes. "Here take these too," she said smiling at him.

"What's in them," Matt asked.

"D-r-e-s-s-e-s," Kitty spelled out looking at Julia.

"They didn't really need two more," Matt said looking at her.

"They did today because it's special," Kitty quipped out arching her brow at him.

"Really," Matt said as the dawning hit him. "Oh no," he groaned.

"Now you can't tell her, I told her I wouldn't tell you," Kitty said looking at him.

"Honey that's one thing you don't have to worry about," Matt said. "Where are you heading," Matt asked wondering why he had to delivered the packages.

"I'm going to go do a favor for Doc," Kitty said giving him a meaningful look.

"Oh," Matt said. "See you later then," Matt said watching her go on her way. Matt watched her for a few minutes before looking down at Julia. "I forbid you to grow up," Matt said tugging on her curl.

"You're being silly," Julia said smiling.

"I wish it worked that way," Matt groaned as they started towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

There was nothing better for a young girl then a new dress to lift her spirits. After all Julia was only five and loved playing dress up, Kitty thought with a smile on her face. She could see Julia now, bouncing up and down as they played dress up and tea party. Kitty thought back to a few years ago when Lydia actually used to do that too. Well Lydia wouldn't be playing dress up and tea parties anymore than she had to with Julia.

Kitty walked into Ma's without even bothering to knock. She found Ma sitting on the couch embroidering again. "Hello Ma," Kitty called out softly as to not alarm her.

"Oh goodness Kitty," Ma said jumping in her seat a little as she turned around.

"I thought I'd stop by and see how Althea's doing," Kitty said looking at Ma.

"She looks wonderful, a lot better then what she did a few days ago when Doc brought her here," Ma commented softly.

"Well maybe a new dress will help perk her up some more," Kitty said smiling. "Can I go see her," Kitty asked.

"I don't see why not," Ma said. "When you're done with Althea though I would like to talk to you for a moment if you have time?"

"Sure Ma," Kitty said smiling at the older woman.

After knocking rather softly on Althea's door Kitty walked in. "Hi," Kitty said seeing the disappointment cross Althea's face for only a second. She was obviously not who Althea wanted to see at that moment.

"Oh, Miss Kitty, I'm glad you dropped by," Althea said happily covering her disappointment as she went over to meet Kitty at the door.

"Well Ma said you were looking wonderful and I agree with her." Kitty said smiling at Althea.

"What's that," Althea asked pointing to the package under Kitty's arm.

Kitty couldn't help but smile broader at Althea's questioning. "Here it's for you," Kitty said handing her the package to open.

"For me," Althea said taking the package. "Oh thank you," she said as she laid it down on the bed.

"Uhum," Kitty said smiling at the eagerness of Althea.

"Oh what is it," Althea asked excitedly as she opened the package. "Oh it's beautiful," Althea said as she pulled the dress out of the box, and held it up against her. "Can I put it on right now," Althea asked eagerly.

"Why don't you," Kitty said with a twinkle in her eye, as Althea hurried behind the dressing screen to try on her new dress. Kitty looked at the book that was lying on the bed as she read the title. "Ivanhoe" it read, before she placed it back on the bed.

"I never had a new dress before or ever any kind of new clothes," Althea stated simply.

Kitty wasn't surprised to hear that, not after knowing what her Pa did to her. "It's amazing what a new dress will do for a girl's spirit." Kitty said as she walked over towards books on the tables. "Are these the books that Doc brought you," Kitty asked as she lifted one up to thumb through the contents.

"Yes," Althea answered as Kitty started reading a scripture of the book.

"I bet I know which one's your favorite," Kitty said smiling to her self.

"Ivanhoe, it's wonderful it's all about love," Althea answered.

"I would have won the bet." Kitty mused out.

"Miss Kitty," Althea called out from behind the screen.

"Hum," Kitty answered distractedly. As she read, a passage; _"The noble stag was pausing now, upon the mountain's southern brow. Where broad extended, far beneath, the varied realms of fair Menteith. With anxious eye he wandered o'er mountain and meadow, moss and moor, and pondered refuge from his toil. By far Lochard or Aberfoyle, but nearer was the copse wood gray that waved and wept of Loch Achray. And mingled with the pine-trees blue on the bold cliffs of Benvenue. Fresh vigor with the hope returned, with flying foot the heath he spurned, held westward with unwearied race and left behind the panting chase." _

"Have you ever been in love," Althea asked jarring Kitty out of her reading.

"I guess every girl falls in love at least once," Kitty mused.

"But you didn't want to get married," Althea questioned.

"I'm married," Kitty said turning thumbing a couple more pages to read another passage. _"On his bold visage middle age had slightly pressed its signet sage. Yet had not quenched the open truth and fiery vehemence of youth; forward and frolic glee was there, the will to do the soul to dare. The sparkling glance, soon blown to fire, of hasty love or headlong ire. His limbs were cast in manly could for hardy sport or contest bold; and though in peaceful garb arrayed and weaponless except his blade. His stately mien as well implied a high horned heart a martial pride. As if a baron's crest he wore, and sheathed in armor bode the shore. Slighting the petty need he showed, he told of his benighted road; his ready speech flowed fair and free, in phrase of gentlest courtesy. Yet seemed that tone and gesture bland less used to sue than to command."_

"You are," Althea asked surprised.

Yeah," Kitty said with a small faint faltering smile. Many men had tired to get her to run off and marry them but they were generally bellied up to the bar and had tied on one too many. Besides the only man she wanted to ask her hadn't as of yet.

"You could ask him, to marry you couldn't you," Althea said questionably.

"Well Althea it's a sad state of affairs, but girls just aren't' suppose to do that," Kitty said causually.

"Why not I did I asked Doctor Adams," Althea said stepping out from behind the screen. "How do I look?" Althea questioned as she stood there waiting for Kitty to look at her.

"You look lovely," Kitty said closing the book to turn and look at Althea.

"Could you help me fasten this," Althea asked messing with the back over gown.

"Uhum," Kitty said happily as Althea turn in front of her so she could fasten the top few buttons for Althea. _Well at least she's not as squirmy as Julia is trying to fasten her buttons. _Kitty thought.

"I hope Doctor Adams will like it," Althea said as she ran her fingers over the new dress.

"He'll like it," Kitty said as the reality of the reason behind her visit came jarring back to her.

"Miss Kitty, have you ever read Ivanhoe," Althea asked softly.

"I'm afraid not," Kitty said as she finished the last button.

"I want you to listen to something it's lovely. _'Joy to the fair, thy knight behold, return from yonder land of gold, no wealth he bring no wealth he needs, save his good arms and battle stead, his spurs to dash against a foe, his lance and sword to lay him low. Such all the trophies of his toil, such a hope of teclice mild.' _Althea read with a dreamy like stare in her eye.

As Kitty listened to Althea quote Ivanhoe to her, she noticed the dreamy gaze of her eyes. She knew that there was no hope of getting Althea to understand as she measured the romance she read in the books to romance in the real world.

"Isn't that beautiful," Althea said as she closed the book softly in her hands.

"You know honey," Kitty started softly. "There's an awful lot of things I could tell you but not to many years ago someone older then I was tired to give me some advice. And I just wouldn't listen, I knew nobody in the world felt the way I felt and no amount of talkin' was going to change my mind," Kitty stated softly, knowing that someone offered her advice on love she hadn't listened, although she was glad she hadn't listened. "I'm sure that's the way you must feel right now." Kitty added, as Althea shook her head in agreement. Kitty was about to continue her friendly advising lecture when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Althea said happily, as Doc poked his head in the door. "Oh Doctor Adams," Althea said happily.

"Say where did you get that," Doc said noticing the new dress.

"Kitty brought for me," Althea said casting Kitty a glance over her shoulder. "I missed you," Althea said on a softer note.

"I think I better get going," Kitty said looking at Doc as she started towards the door.

"Well do you have to go right now Kitty," Doc asked almost in a panic voice.

"Doc I really do have to get back to work," Kitty said looking at him as he stood blocking her way. "Goodbye Althea," Kitty said turning to look at the young girl.

"Goodbye Miss Kitty," Althea replied.

"Well I'll just walk you to the door," Doc said still not moving out of Kitty's pathway.

"All right," Kitty sighed out happily.

"I'll be right back," Doc said looking at Althea as Kitty opened the door.

The door had no sooner latched that Kitty decided to tell Doc how it went. "I'm afraid I wasn't much help," Kitty sighed out evenly.

"Oh," Doc said looking up her expectantly.

"I couldn't even get started, I'm sorry," Kitty said patting his shoulder. "I just hope Lydia's not going to be this bad," Kitty murmured.

"You still have a little ways to go yet on that," Doc murmured.

"Not really," Kitty said softly. "When you get a chance Lydia needs something to help with the cramps, but you're not suppose to know Pappy," Kitty said giving him a wink.

"I'll drop something off later," Doc said.

"All right," Kitty said giving him another pat on the shoulder before he walked back into Althea's room. She walked into the kitchen where she found Ma hard at work preparing supper for boarders that required that kind of caring. "Ma," Kitty said.

"Oh Kitty," Ma said wiping off her hands on her apron. "I have something for you," Ma said.

"Oh," Kitty said surprised a little.

"I thought you could use these," Ma said handing her two jars of raspberry preserves. "They're freshly made and I know how well the marshal and Lydia likes them," Ma said giving Kitty a smile.

"Thanks Ma," Kitty said taking the two jars out off Ma's hands.

"Oh it's no trouble Kitty; I had some extra and well…" Ma trailed off.

"I understand Ma; I guess it has been a while hasn't it," Kitty said thoughtfully.

"It has," Ma agreed.

"Well maybe when he get's back from Jake Worth's place I can talk him into another picnic," Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"That would be nice, I even have some raspberries left over for a pie," Ma said smiling at Kitty.

"Is that you're away of saying I missed my true calling of making pies," Kitty teased.

"Now Kitty, you know I've never held you running a business against you," Ma said huffily.

"I know Ma," Kitty tilting her head at Ma.

"But I do say for a woman who claimed she don't know how to cook you do make very good pies." Ma said giving Kitty a little wink.

"Ma you're a dear," Kitty said giving the woman a small hug.

"Well now run along with you know, I have work to do child," Ma said with a shooing motion of her hands as she ushered Kitty out the door with the jars of perseveres in hand.

****M&K****

Kitty walked back over towards the Long Branch and back into her office with a quick word to Freddie that she wasn't to be disturbed. Kitty sat there at her desk with a glass of brandy in front of her. She knew she let Doc down in trying to help, but there was nothing that could be done. She had her head up in clouds and by the time she remembered why she had went to see Althea it was too late. Kitty took the locket from around her neck and opened it. She stared at the two pictures of the most important three people in her life. That is where she made her mistake with Althea; she had looked at Althea and was picturing a much older Lydia asking advice on some boy she fancied. Only Kitty was going to be the one to give Lydia that advice from the start. It was going to be Matt putting the fear in every young boy's heart when they dared looked at their daughter. Lydia would learn the unselfish bridal of love without the sacrifices that Matt and she faced almost daily.

****M&K****

Kitty stood behind the bar with Sam a little before closing time when Matt and Doc both walked into the Long Branch. She stood there listening to Matt and Doc explain what took both of them so long to come into night.

"You want another one Doc," Kitty asked after Doc downed the last remaining contents of his beer.

"No, no thanks," Doc said brushing her off with his hand.

"You can drawl me one Sam," Kitty said looking over her shoulder at Sam.

"Yes ma'am," Sam said grabbing a glass to get Kitty her beer.

"Matt," Kitty said turning to look at him who was slowly drinking his beer. "Will Mrs. Dorf have to stand trial," Kitty asked questioningly. She couldn't see why she would have too but she was curious.

"Oh she'll probably have to stand trial Kitty, but once Judge Blunt hears the whole story he'll probably let her go," Matt said confidently.

"Then there's Althea," Kitty said tossing her hand up slightly as Sam sat her beer down in front of her.

"Oh Althea's going to be all right," Doc declared.

"Well how can you be so sure," Kitty asked wondering where that was coming from considering that a few hours ago he didn't know what he was going to do about her infatuation with him.

"Mrs. Dorf will see to it, so will I, we all will." He added looking at Kitty and Matt.

"You keep adopting all your patients like that Doc you're going to be spreadin' us pretty thin," Matt said looking at Kitty with a wink.

Doc gave Matt a snort. "Kitty, I changed my mind I'll take a night cap," Doc said.

"You want another beer," Sam said perking up from his lounging spot against the bar.

"No Sam I want some of that Smokey Jack bottle," Doc said pointing to the bottle on the shelf behind them.

Sam got the bottle and poured Doc a glass of the whiskey. "Have you tasted this stuff Doc," Sam asked curiously.

"No and I don't' intend too," Doc said as he tossed his money on the bar for the drink that was going to go untouched, as he started to separate the three brass rings from each other with a snap of his wrist.

"Well you won the wedding ring Doc," Kitty said surprised that Doc would even try to enter the gimmick Smokey Jack had set up.

"I know it and I want it," Doc said as Sam reached behind him to get the ring box.

"What are you going to do with it Doc," Sam asked curiously as he sat the ring down in front Doc.

"Sam I'm surprised at you, you gotten so old don't you know that there are fair damsels everywhere," Doc said looking straight at Kitty, "and there are knights in shining armor," he added casting a glance at Matt. "That come riding across the mores, they always have and they always will," Doc said firmly as he slapped the bar before he headed out of the Long Branch.

"What's the matter with him is he aiming to take himself a bride," Sam asked confused.

"No I don't think so Sam," Matt said casting him a glance before his eyes locked with Kitty as they watched Doc stand outside the doors in the faint lighting of the Long Branch.

"Unhun, oh no, but he sure is counting on giving one or two or even three away someday." Kitty said casting Matt a glance.

"Well the one is old enough, but let's hold off on the other two for a long while," Matt said teasingly.

"We'll see," Kitty said patting his arm.

****M&K****

"Kitty what on earth is taking you so long," Matt grumbled sitting on the bed.

"Hold you're horses," Kitty bit out moving from behind the screen.

"I don't know why you had to tried it on tonight, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep," Matt grumbled.

"Oh once you see it sleep is going to be the last thing on your mind cowboy," Kitty murmured in a husky purr as she shed her dressing gown casually, revealing her scandalous sheer white imported French lace chemise. It clung to her like a second skin and it looked fabulous on her, she knew it. She had spent at least ten minutes looking at herself in the mirror earlier that evening to make sure that it was flattering to her figure. She offered him a slight, coy smile.

Matt wondered if his mouth hung open at the sight of Kitty in that chemise, if it hadn't his mouth was better trained than he was. He felt his heart lurch into his throat, and when she looked at him with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes he knew exactly what her intentions were. She stood in front of him, as his hands touched every inch of her within their reach enjoying the feel of the lace beneath his fingertips. "Where did you get this anyway and why did you wait until now to show it to me?" he asked as she moved to straddle him. He placed a light kiss on her cheek and along the rest of her face as he waited for his answer.

"I ordered it from New Orleans when Quint first came to town and you haven't seen it because it just arrived." She felt the hem of the chemise being pushed up, felt the warmth of his hands against her thighs and hips as one hand slid gently to cup her causing her to gasp. How is it he was able to make her feel like this every time? Every time he touched her like this he made her feel like it had still been months since he had touched her.

****M&K****

Matt lay in bed watching as Kitty slept, the lace chemise was rolled up into a ball on the floor. It was the oddest thing, whatever exactly it was, it gave him the stamina and the drive to make love to her whenever he could. It was almost as if he couldn't get enough of her, as if he wanted to possess her somehow and this was the only way he knew of to do that. Secretly, he realized he was hoping that Kitty would get pregnant, as he traced her bare stomach. But so far she didn't seem to show any signs of being with child, certainly not through lack of trying on his part. He had to admit that here lately his stamina had been increasing. It wasn't like either of them truthfully to drop whatever they were doing for a quick stolen hour alone. Well maybe if he had been gone for a while and the girls didn't really give them a chance to for a few days added on top of the week's he's been gone they might use her office or sneak up stairs to the Long Branch during the day when it got to be too much. But here lately it seemed like they were using every available opportunity.

****M&K****

Dodge was brim over at its seams, with all the rift raft, drifters, wolfers, bone pickers and hunters farmers and ranchers, all preparing for their tasks. Kitty was enjoying the quiet spring afternoon, with Matt and Doc in the Long Branch when Chester walked in.

"Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty, Doc," Chester greeted as he sat down beside Matt.

"Chester," Matt responded looking at the man.

"Guess who I just seen," Chester said.

"Who," Matt asked questionable.

"Festus Haggen," Chester said looking at Matt.

"Festus," Matt said surprised he hadn't seen Festus since Christmas, but that was nothing new to him. Festus was a loner, and like wondered around in the wilds.

"What's he doing in town," Doc asked looking at Chester.

"I seen him over at the mercantile, he had a load of pelts with him, I guess he's been out wolfing." Chester answered.

"What an awful way to make a livin'," Doc grumbled out.

"Well I don't know Doc, at least it's honest and for a Haggen that's something new."

"Well I always thought Festus was honest," Chester said looking around at the three friends.

"Well I think he is too Chester," Matt said trying to put Chester at ease.

"Well, if he's wolfing he's probably doing awful good at it," Doc said swiping his ear.

"Why," Kitty asked looking at Doc.

"Well you know how the stockmen's been yelling about the wolves getting their cattle and all." Doc said looking at Kitty as he leaned back against his chair.

"I'd tell ya; being a wolfer you know you sure can loose a lot of friends." Chester said thoughtfully.

"Well I'll tell ya, I don't think Festus is the kind of man to ever worry about being sociable." Matt commented dryly.

"All I worried about is loosing customers, here he comes," Kitty said as Festus walked in the door.

Kitty still wasn't sure what to think about Festus Haggen. But because Festus had helped save Matt's life, she didn't particular care what he did. He could run through the streets naked as a jaybird and she would still call him a friend. Festus was a good friend and he was as loyal as Chester towards Matt, and that spoke high of his character in Kitty's eyes. He even treated the girls decent and not just her working girls but Julia and Lydia too. Julia loved him because he doted on her so much. Lydia…well Kitty wasn't to sure what Lydia thought about him.

"Well Kitty," Doc said looking at her. "I better get going," Doc said after Matt and Chester joined Festus up at the bar to keep trouble from starting.

"All right Doc, I'll see ya later." Kitty said scooting back from her seat to join Matt at the bar.

Matt takes a drink of his whiskey, sitting his glass down, turning to look at Kitty, who was drumming her fingers on the bar. A few minutes alone, what more could a man ask for. Matt started to lean down against the bar looking at her when "Marshal," was called out behind him.

"Oh hello Charlie," Matt said as he stood back up, as he heard Kitty sigh wearily.

"Hello Miss Kitty," Charlie said tipping his hat towards her as her looked back at Matt.

"Charlie," Kitty greeted, with a slight nod.

Matt took a deep breath wishing Charlie would hurry up and get to the point. He hated when people called him out wanting or needing him then took there time in telling him in what they wanted.

"That wolfer Haggen, they told me down at the Mercantile you could tell me something about him. Is he dependable," Charlie asked looking at Matt.

"Well depends on what for," Matt said looking straight at him. He wouldn't vouch for somebody unless he knew what he was vouching for. And he didn't want to get Festus messed up with something he might not want to tangle with.

"Well for killing wolves," Charlie burst out.

"Well yeah," Matt said looking at Kitty before he turned and leaned against the bar facing Charlie. "He's a good hunter," Matt said knowing it to be a fact.

"Well good that's the man the association wants," Charlie said good heartedly.

"What ya mean Charlie?" a voice interrupted them.

"Oh hello Guthrie," Charlie said looking at the man who just interrupted them. "Marshal, Miss Kitty, you know Nate Guthrie," Charlie said.

"Oh yeah," Guthrie said recovering from his lack of manners, "Marshal, Miss Kitty," he greeted tipping his hat towards Kitty.

"How are you Guthrie," Kitty said knowing perfectly well she wasn't going to get an answer.

"What about that wolfer."

"I mean that the cattleman's association ought to hire him to clean out these wolves that have been getting our cattle, yours too." Charlie said.

Matt watched the conversation as he leaned up against the bar, close to Kitty, feeling her nimble fingers run up along his side for just a brief second.

"Well what do we need a fella like that for why don't we try to clean out those wolves ourselves huh," Guthrie suggested roughly.

"Cause we've been trying all winter and there's still wolves, around. What's the matter with you Guthrie, you've been complaining just like the rest of us. The wolves got to your cattle too." Charlie asked skeptically.

"Well I don't like a fella like that hanging around my ranch, I got a young daughter, you know." Guthrie said as if it was something new. Everybody in town knew he had a daughter.

Kitty looked at Matt as she saw him tense up at what Guthrie was driving at.

"You don't have to worry about that," Matt bellowed out firmly. That was one thing Matt could almost guarantee for a fact that Festus wouldn't do even if he didn't know him. It was the way of the hill people. They always treat their women folks with the outer most respect.

"Oh I don't huh, Marshal," Guthrie huffed out roughly. "Well I think I do. A fella like that living all a lone for months on end out on the prairie, I'm going to worry you can just bet on that," Guthrie said before he turned and stormed out of the Long Branch.

"I never heard him carry on like that before. I never thought he cared too much about that daughter, I guess maybe I was wrong." Charlie said looking surprised at Guthrie's behavior.

"Well after all he is her pa and he loves her," Kitty spoke up, sometimes it was hard to know what Guthrie felt about his daughter but he always made sure she was taken care of the best he knew how, which spoke a lot in Kitty's eyes. But him accusing Festus of messing with the girl, Kitty had to side with Matt on that she just didn't see that happening.

"Well what I meant Miss Kitty, is that she sure is kind of strange you gotta admit that." Charlie said looking at her hoping he didn't offend Kitty again especially in the marshal's presence.

Matt leaned down against the bar looking at her, hoping she would at least keep her temper with Charlie before she let it fly off the handle.

"There's nothing wrong with Sarah," Kitty retorted smoothly calmly. Sure she was a little different but that was no reason for people to poke fun at her. "It's just that she's been stuck out there on that ranch with nobody to talk to but Guthrie, never allowed to go anyplace not even allowed to go to school," Kitty said explaining why Sara might seem a little strange to some people but being stuck out in the middle of nowhere and not able to go anywhere well it changes a person's views on things.

"I guess you're right Miss Kitty," Charlie contemplating what Kitty had just said before he turned his attention back to the Matt. "Marshal, where will I find this Haggen fella," Charlie asked.

Matt knew it would be pointless in trying to have a private moment with Kitty right now. "Well come on, I'll take you over there." Matt said looking at Charlie before he looked at Kitty. "So long Kitty," Matt said.

"See ya later," Kitty said rolling her eyes at him.

"Bye Miss Kitty," Charlie said softly looking at her.

"Bye," Kitty said grimed faced as she turned to look at her drink.

"Oh Miss Kitty," Clem called out from the bar, "I almost forgot, this letter came for you."

Kitty smiled at Clem as she took the letter and glanced down at the envelope, noticing the rich bold scrawl as her cousin Rene's. "I'll be up in my room Clem if you need me," Kitty said as she turned towards the stairs.

****M&K****

Kitty stared out the window a moment, clutching the letter in her hand, before moving over to the lounge. Kitty sat there trying to read the letter with the most important news of all in it. Lydia was thirteen now and Kitty was preparing to send her to New Orleans for school, but she found out they were going to have to wait another year before Lydia could even go to Saint Anne's. Matt was going to be thrilled with the news that Lydia wasn't leaving for another year.

Rene's letter only brought Kitty back to what she had been thinking earlier down in the bar. She noticed how Matt had tensed up at just the implication that Festus would hurt Sara Guthrie. She understood why Matt had taken offense in the matter yet Kitty couldn't help but see Guthrie's point either. But it only made her wonder more how Matt would take it, if Sara was his daughter. And she hated to point out the fact to Matt but Lydia was starting to develop more and more every day.

****M&K****

"I still can't believe it Kitty," Matt said trying to cool his temper the best way he knew how. He couldn't believe the whole thing. He knew Festus and knew his kind of people, from working in Missouri for old Ferguson and Kimbro. He still couldn't see Festus doing what Guthrie and half the cattleman's association was accusing him of. The rustling charge that Matt had to file against Festus was bad enough, but he all ready had his suspicions on that with the help of Festus. Now this whole thing with Sara Guthrie well it was just outrageous, cattle rustlin was one thing but rape was another.

"Matt I know how you feel about Festus. I don't see him doing it either but what can you do? You have to do your job," Kitty said as much as she hated it.

"I know that Kitty," Matt huffed as he rubbed the back of his neck and scratched his head in resignation. "Why do you think I brought him in," Matt said not really expecting an answer from her.

"To keep him from gettin' hung before you can prove that he's innocent." Kitty sighed folding her hands in her lap. "Matt you know as well as I do, there's only so many places around here that would need that much meat at one time."

"Yeah I sent Chester out to the Fort to ask some questions. It would help if Festus would talk and tell me what happened out there at the camp."

"Matt," Kitty said looking up at him. "Have you tried talking to Sara?"

"No Guthrie said she was too upset to talk. I don't want to…" Matt said looking helplessly at Kitty.

"I know you don't, cowboy," Kitty said getting up from her seat to move over to where Matt was standing, squeezing his arm. "Why don't you try to talk to Festus about the rustlin' charge before you go out and see Sara? Maybe by that time Chester will have something useful from the fort." Kitty suggested.

"Thanks Kit," Matt said looking down at her.

"You're welcome cowboy," Kitty said, smiling up at him with a weak smile, before she watched Matt move towards the door.

"Kitty, if you…" Matt started turning around to face her.

"I'll let you know Matt," Kitty said before he gave her a curt nod and out the door he went.

****M&K****

Matt stood at the bar long after closing time; drinking some of Kitty's finest whiskey. "Well did he say where he's a goin'," Kitty asked filling Matt's glass up again.

"He's going to try trailing heard," Matt said looking at her "Come on let's go to bed huh, I'm tired and you should be tired," Matt said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Kitty smiled at him, he was getting just as bad as she was about reading him. Only he was getting better at reading her then she ever thought. "All right," Kitty said moving out behind the bar, only to have Matt grab her hand and lace his fingers in with hers as they walked towards the back door and towards home.

****M&K****

It was early morning when Matt rode into Dodge, and he was sure glad to see it again. He didn't know how he was even able to breath at this point and he sure didn't know what he was going to do with her. It wasn't the first time on the three day trek home that he wondered that very same questioned.

Clarey Cotter was nothing like what he expected, but then he also expected to find her to close to ten years old not close to sixteen. He also didn't expect to get a hedge apple chugged at his back side, or his rib squeezed to death, or a bite while he was trying to sleep either. No Clarey was one surprise after another, although he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing and smiling when she threw a fuss over a corset. He couldn't really blame her for that either, he hated the damn things too, but for other reasons and he sure wasn't going to explain it to Clarey.

Matt was unsure of a lot of things right now but a couple things he knew for sure; one he had to get Clarey some place before the town woke up and saw her they started to poke fun at her, two he desperately needed to see Kitty and his girls. He figured the safest place for Clarey would be up in Doc's office, while he went over to wake up one certain redhead he knew and that was going to be dangerous enough with out Clarey along, hugging him all the time.

Matt rode Buck into the alley between Doc's office and the Long Branch. "Here we are Clarey," Matt said as she quickly hopped down to the ground.

"This where you live Dillon," Clarey asked.

"No," Matt said with a humorous sigh as he tethered Buck to the hitch rail. "No Clarey, but it's where you're going to stay until we can get you some clothes." Matt said sliding a hand across Buck's rump as he moved towards the staircase.

Matt raped on Doc's door as he waited for Doc to come unlock it. Matt could hear the shuffling around though he couldn't see inside because of the shade being drawn.

Doc opened the door, seeing Matt standing there with a young woman. "Doc this is Clarey Cotter," Matt introduced as he walked into Doc's office with Clarey as soon as Doc moved back away from the door a ways. "Clarey, Doc Adams," Matt said.

After getting Clarey settled in Doc's room, Matt told Doc to go ahead and check her over while he went to talk to Kitty about getting some clothes for her. Doc only gave him a half chuckle before he watched Matt disappear out of view.

The big doors were open on the Long Branch, though they weren't open for business quite yet. Matt pushed through the doors to see Sam moping the floor and Clem working on setting the chairs down.

"Mornin' Marshal," Sam greeted.

"Sam, Kitty around," Matt asked.

"She hasn't come in yet Marshal," Sam said looking at him.

"All right," Matt said looking towards the backdoor, hoping Kitty would miraculously appear, but knowing she most likely wouldn't be coming through that door for another hour or so. An hour or so that he didn't have to spare right now, Matt slowly made his way over towards the door and walked through it and headed towards his back yard.

There were two ways he could wake her up. He could knock on the bedroom door then listen to her rant about having to get up out of bed to answer the door when it was him, or he could let himself in and kiss her awake. The second choice sounded a lot better then the first one.

He carefully let himself into the house, hanging his hat on the peg before he walked towards the bed room. She was sound asleep, she lay half way on her stomach hugging his pillow with her nose buried deeply into it feathery center. The covers were pulled just to the small of her back; the beautiful curve was visible under the new yellow silk negligee she was wearing. Red hair spilled around her, draping across the pillows and her back in a fiery halo. Her lashes swept her cheeks. She looked so peaceful and relaxed while she slept that he almost didn't have the heart to wake her.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, noticing that she didn't even stir in the slightest; he leaned over her trapping her between the two corded arms on each side of her. He leaned down to nuzzle her hair to one side, before trailing fiery hot kisses along her shoulder to her neck. "Kitten," he murmured moving along her jaw line.

Kitty could barely wake up, as she rolled over on her back, running her hand over his clad body feeling for any visible signs of new injuries, feeling none she sighed and started to shift over to her side of the bed, never once opening her eyes.

He moved to where he could stretch out on the bed, trailing a finger up and down her spine. "Kitty, wake up," Matt said in a soft voice, nuzzling her neck.

Kitty groaned into her pillow something that was incoherent to his ears, knowing he wasn't going to get her out of bed this way he stood up.

"Kitty, wake up," he said gently shaking her shoulder.

"No."

He smiled at her refusal. "Come on Kitty, get up" Matt said, pulling the bed clothes away.

She jerked up in annoyance and discovered Matt was staring down at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Mornin' Kitten." he said smiling at her.

She stared at him with pure hostility in her eyes. "Matt, this is nowhere near funny," she reproduced her covers and burrowed back under them.

She was startled to hear the sound of his laughter and the feel the weight of his body as he lay back down on the bed beside her. Her eyes opened wide upon his, and the mischievous glare within them.

"If I cannot get you up, then I gotta come down. Besides I missed you." Matt said his blue eyes twinkling.

She frowned, seeing the good humor in his face as he propped up an elbow, running his finger over her spine. A moment later, she struggled to sit up. Her hair was a becoming tangled halo around her face. "All right I'm up," Kitty said propping her self up against the head board.

"Good," Matt said moving to the edge of the bed with a quick sublet kiss. "We, got a problem," Matt said with out preamble as he sat there and rubbed the back of his neck with the other.

"What sort of problem," Kitty asked curiously, watching him closely, as she slowly slid out of bed and slipped her robe on, tying the sash in a deft quick knot.

"Cotter's daughter isn't a little girl," Matt said shaking his head in weary disbelief as he turned to look at her.

"Oh," Kitty said moving over to where he was standing.

"She some thing for sure," Matt said turning to look at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh," Kitty said as her brow arched up with mocking irritation.

"She threw a hedge apple at me when I first met her," Matt said looking at her.

"Apparently her aim was off," Kitty quipped out with a smile

"My shoulder still hurts," he said cutting her a glance. "And she didn't throw it because I woke her up either."

"Oh no, she's a morning person," Kitty groaned out as she sat down at her vanity.

"Yeah," Matt said smiling at her as he watched her brush her hair. "But that isn't all of it either," Matt said seeing the smirk on her face.

"What is it then," Kitty asked.

"Well," Matt said moving over behind her as she shifted to where he could sit down behind her. "She has an aunt in Harrisburg but I can't send her there," Matt said wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her back against his chest.

"Why not," Kitty asked looking back at him through the mirror.

"Kitty, we're talking about a sixteen year old girl that's hasn't been around civilization and has learned to live on her whit." Matt murmured somberly.

"That bad huh," Kitty said knowing perfectly well what point he was driving at. "What do you want me to do," Kitty asked patting his hands that were resting on her middle.

"She needs a dress," Matt said nuzzling her neck.

"So naturally you want to help thin down my wardrobe," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Kitty, it's nothing like that," Matt said honestly seeing her questioning gaze. "I stopped to get her a decent dress, then she started hitting the woman with a shoe because of a corset," he mumbled out somewhat embarrassed. It was one thing to know about certain under garments but another thing altogether to talk about them even with Kitty.

"Well who could blame her," Kitty muttered under her breath. "Those damn things are nothing but cages," she cursed under her breath as she saw the heated flush rush to Matt's cheeks. "Oh for goodness sake Matt," Kitty fumed out softly. "It's amazing how you get embarrassed over something like a corset," Kitty stated firmly getting an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Kitty," Matt groaned wanting to be on a different topic anything but a lady's undergarments.

"What, you've helped me out of mine often enough," Kitty said teasingly.

"Kitty," he groaned as he shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "Will ya bring her over something," he asked determined to change the subject.

Kitty knew by his tone he was done discussing the matter altogether. "I'll bring her over something, and maybe Lydia can help," Kitty said tilting her head back to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good, but I'm not sure about Lydia," Matt said standing up, he looked down at her.

"Why not," Kitty said standing up in front of him.

"Let's just say it might not be such a good idea for the most part right now," Matt said.

"Oh you mean because of Cole," Kitty said.

"No that would be wonderful, I'm just glad it was you that caught her and not me," Matt said pointedly.

"It was only a kiss Matt," Kitty exclaimed.

"Kiss, my foot," Matt huffed.

"Really how much trouble do you think one little kiss is going to cause," Kitty said watching him arch his brow at her.

"Come here and I'll show you," Matt said challenging her.

"Oh," Kitty said moving to running her hands up his chest. "I'm not talking about us I'm talking about Lydia," Kitty purred out moving up to his shoulders. "Maybe later you can come over and help me out of my corset, and really show me just what one kiss can do" Kitty purred out.

"Mmmm," Matt moaned, bending down the last few inches to kiss her mouth into temptation. "Sounds good," Matt said pulling back to look into her darken eyes.

"You could stay, while I get dressed." Kitty said huskily as she walked her fingers down the buttons of his shirt.

"Kitty, you aren't helping matters any," Matt groaned out shifting uncomfortably.

Kitty felt the rippling of his taunt stomach under her fingers, as she slowly walked them back up his chest. She leaned forward, "Matt," she purred before she placed a trail of kisses against his tense jaw.

"Kitty," he groaned through clenched teeth. "Kit, we…" he started to say but she effectively cut him to silence.

Kitty knew what he was going to say but she didn't care at the moment, so she cut him off in the most directly effective way possible. She kissed him as he clutched her waist tighter in his hands. She knew he was on the verge of losing control and giving in.

"Hey now wait a minute," Matt groaned out moving away from her, it felt like he was cutting off his arm as he pulled back from her. It would be so easy to give into temptation but he still had work to do. "See what I mean even kissing is dangerous," he teased.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Kitty shrugged it off in differently.

"No you sure can't," Matt said smiling at her. "As long as it you doing the trying and not our daughter," he murmured moving closer towards her. "I'll see you later," he said bending down to give her one more kiss that spoke of the promise of what was to come later.

Kitty rose up on her toe to meet his demanding mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her half way off the ground. He held her tight as he pulled back. "You better go," she murmured cupping his shoulders. Matt heaved out a heavy sigh as he lowered her back down to the floor letting her slid down the harden length of him.

****M&K****

Matt was walking up the sidewalk when he saw Kitty stepping out of Duncan's dress shop. He should have known, he smiled as he saw her. "Kitty," Matt called out as he moved over towards her, tipping his hat towards her as he tucked a thumb in his gun belt. "Those for Clarey," he asked all ready knowing that answer.

Kitty shot him a glance. "Come on," Kitty said smiling at him with that mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Matt walked with her up to Doc's office. He held the door open for her to glide through in front of him. He steps into the door as Clarey rushed towards him and gave him a hug.

"I was missin' ya," Clarey brusque tone mutter against his chest as she nestled her head against it.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at Kitty's amused face as he tried to push Clarey off of him. "Well this is Kitty Russell, here Clarey," Matt said trying to breath again as he finally got Clarey to loosen her hold on his ribs, as he looked at Kitty apologetically.

"Hello Clarey," Kitty greeted with a smile.

Clarey looked at Kitty out of the corner of her eye as she hugged Matt tight again. "He's hard to let be," Clarey stated firmly.

Kitty bit her lip to keep from laughing. "It takes years of practice," Kitty said tongue in cheek, winking at Doc.

"Clarey, look," Matt said pulling her arm away from him again. "Kitty's got some clothes and things she wants you to try on," Matt said firmly.

Clarey looked at the clothes draped over Kitty's arm. "I won't wear that stiff thing that laces," Clarey said firmly.

Kitty saw Matt's face start to flush once again. "I didn't even bring a corset," Kitty said smiling as she looked at Matt's embarrassment.

"You tell her," Clarey asked looking up at Matt.

"Yes I told her," Matt said simply rolling his eyes, he should have known Kitty was going to get some enjoyment out of teasing him, oh he'd make her pay for that later this afternoon or tonight, oh how he was going to make her squirm for teasing him.

Kitty saw the look in Matt's eye and just knew that she had to stop teasing him. "Come on let's go in and try the dress on," Kitty suggested.

Clarey looked the clothes over again then looked at Matt. "He wants it," Clarey sighed heavily turning on her heel as she walked into the back room.

Kitty looked at Matt with her brows arched questionably, before she walked in behind Clarey. Kitty stood there trying to help Clarey pull the dress down over her head, she thought dressing a squirming two year old was bad.

"I can't see," Clarey burst out with the dress half way over her head.

"Just a minute," Kitty said tugging the dress down. Clarey put a very impatient Lydia to shame, Kitty thought as she tried to get her breath, as she fiddled with the dress. "I don't want you to start throwing anything," Kitty remarked as Clarey's head finally poked through.

Clarey messed with the front of the dress as she swished the skirt. "I never throwed I just scared her with a shoe," Clarey declared loudly.

"Well the shoes, I brought are for wearing," Kitty remarked tartly as she started to button up the back of the dress.

"I got me a pair of shoes," Clarey said hiking her leg up on Doc's bed frame, to stare at the shoes Doc gave her earlier.

"Don't you want to try the ones I brought," Kitty asked breathlessly as she struggled with the buttons at Clarey's waist. Kitty was ready to tackle dressing another toddler after this little bout with Clarey. Lydia and Julia were easier now since they were older and Julia loved playing dress up, compared to Clarey.

"No these have a right feel to them." Clarey said putting her leg down as Kitty finished with the buttons.

Kitty wasn't going to force the issue with the shoes. She learned her lesson a long time ago with Lydia, although she didn't think Clarey would break down into tears over it like Lydia had. No Clarey might just take the slipper she had brought over and start hitting her with it, making her loose her temper and fighting back. And she might just tell Matt Dillon what to do with his new found project. Kitty turned Clarey around to look at her, straitening the collar on the dress and brushing a few wrinkles out of the front. "Now," Kitty said breathing heavily as she stood back with her hand on her hip to look over her work. "Well you look fine," Kitty declared firmly.

"I do," Clarey said looking at her in disbelief.

Kitty knew how to fix that problem; she walked over towards the bed. She reached for the mirror. "Take a look at your self," she said handing Clarey the mirror.

Clarey took the mirror and looked at the back of it. "I wear this do I," she said doubtful.

Kitty smiled at her innocence. "No you look at yourself in it, it's a looking glass," Kitty said watching Clarey look at her self in it. She couldn't help but see Clarey's face look of amazement just like Lydia and Julia when they first discovered the mirror on Kitty's dresser. "Haven't you ever looked at yourself Clarey," Kitty asked smiling at her.

"In the creek but never this clear," She said as she looked up and smile at Kitty, before she turned her attention to the mirror.

"Well you ought to be very pleased, you're very attractive," Kitty complimented her. She was a good looking girl and she would be even better after they got her straighten up and cleaned up. Kitty stood there watching Clarey make faces in the mirror. Kitty wanted to give her the warning of not making faces because her face would get stuck but she knew it wouldn't work on Clarey, like it had with Lydia and Julia. When Clarey erupted with a burst of laughter Kitty knew it was time to take her out to Matt.

"Dillon will get me one of these," Clarey said.

Kitty doubted that considering Matt wasn't big on gifts. "You can have that one," Kitty said knowing that she still had her mother's silver handled vanity set packed away. It wasn't going to hurt to let Clarey have the mirror and the brush.

Clarey didn't even stop staring in the mirror as she picked her old ratty clothes up off the bed and shoved them in Kitty's face. "Here you take these," Clarey said letting loose of the clothes as she gripped the mirror in both hands firmly.

Kitty huffed as she pushed the ratty clothes out of her face. "Thanks very much," Kitty said with a bit of sarcasm that was lost on Clarey, as she balled them back up and put them on the bed. "Come on let's go show Dillon how you look," Kitty said moving towards the door, shaking her head as Clarey made faces in the mirror following her. Kitty walked out the door and glancing at Matt as she stood blocking the front door, watching Clarey walk out of the back room.

Matt stood up off the examining table as Clarey walks over towards him.

"When you look it looks back," Clarey said in wonderment as she pointed a finger at the mirror.

"Well you look real nice Clarey," Matt said evenly.

Kitty moved over to where Doc was leaning up against his desk, as she watched the exchanged between Matt and Clarey.

"Kitty why'd you have to go and spoil her for," Doc asked her teasingly.

"What," Kitty asked some what thrown for a moment as she looked at Doc.

"Well now she's going to be like any other woman now that you gave her a looking glass." Doc declared.

"Well there will be one difference," Kitty said looking at Clarey before she cocked her head to the side and looked at Doc over her shoulder. "She prefers your shoes to mine," Kitty said with a so there attitude.

"Well there's still some hope for her," Doc said tweaking her.

"What I see," Clarey said interrupting their thoughts as she pointed to the mirror, "is what you see," Clarey asked looking at Matt.

Matt drew in a long breath looking at Kitty over Clarey's head for a moment. "What everybody sees," Matt said truthfully.

"Matt, if you want me too, I'll take her over to Ma Smalley's and get her a room," Kitty said seeing that Matt's normal iron control patience was starting to wear thin.

Matt looked at Kitty like she was a lifesaver, coming to his rescue. "Say that will be a good idea, Kitty," Matt said puffing out his chest thankful that Kitty knew how to read him so well, and bracing himself for Clarey's next big hug. Clarey didn't disappoint him as she hugged him tight to her.

"Dillon takes me where I go," Clarey confirmed loudly.

"All right," Matt said grabbing her shoulders, and pushing her back. "I'll see ya later," Matt said looking at Kitty, sorry now that he even attempted this project but not really. Clarey was a good girl she just needed to learn how to act around people in a more civilized manner.

Kitty watched Matt and Clarey leave as she stood there with Doc. "Well I tell ya I feel kind of sorry for her," Doc said jerking Kitty's attention back to him for moment.

"Why?" Kitty asked as she looked him over watchfully.

"Well you saw her," Doc said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "She's got an awful lot to learn." Doc said looking at the door and Kitty out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't think so," Kitty said turning to look at Doc. "She's got the first thing a woman needs," Kitty said giving Doc a wink. "Instinct," Kitty said smiling.

Doc gave a throaty chuckle as he tugged at his ear. "You want some coffee," he asked thinking it was highly amusing.

"Hum, fine thanks," Kitty said staring at the door. She knew Matt had bitten off more then he could chew but he was going to do it or bust trying, and if the way he reacted when Clarey hugged him was any indicator he was going to bust sooner rather then later. She knew why it was so important to Matt to help Clarey. He hated to see people pick fun at those who were weaker or unfortunate. Matt didn't judge people by their wealth but by their worth. It was just one of the many things she loved about him. Yet it was going to prove interesting in a matter of minutes.

****M&K****

Matt walked Clarey to Ma's and got her a room and left her for a while to go take care of a few things only to bump into his daughter kissing Cole Dalton. Matt made a grunt causing the two to break apart hastily.

"Daddy," Lydia exclaimed.

"Mr. Dillon," Cole muttered looking at his feet.

Matt drawled in a deep breath to keep from losing his temper. They were young and it was natural he had to remember that fact but even repeating it in his head wasn't helping matters any. The first thing he wanted to do was pick Lydia up and toss her over his shoulder and carry her away from Cole Dalton and lock her up somewhere where Cole couldn't find her. But that reaction would only make matters worse. So he did the second best thing. "Don't you two have chores to do," Matt said tucking his thumbs into his gun belt to keep from throttling Cole.

"I was just leaving," Cole muttered hastily looking at Lydia sorrowfully.

"Thanks for the gift," Lydia said looking at him.

"Any time," Cole said giving her a big smile leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," Lydia said smiling brightly at him.

Matt just watched the exchange still unsure of what he wanted to do. But he had to admit Lydia looked like Kitty when she flashed that smile. So he could understand a little while Cole would risk his wrath for just that smile. And he had to admit that Cole did respect Lydia so maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Cole mounted up and rode off towards the outskirts of town. Lydia stood there watching him until she couldn't see him no more with a big smile on her face. "I got to finish delivering eggs," Lydia said.

"What did he give you," Matt asked curiously.

"Oh," Lydia said digging in her pocket for a little carved wooden cross with a heart in the middle. "This," Lydia said showing her father.

"It's pretty," Matt said handing it back to her after he looked at it. "Well you better get back to work," Matt said giving her a wink before he started towards the jail.

****M&K****

"I don't know what to do Kitty," Matt groaned as he laid in bed propped up on his elbow looking down at her.

"Matt, think of it like teach Lydia or Julia these things," Kitty said.

"A young kid's not going to knock Albert Brenham on his rump either," Matt started off only to have Kitty put a finger to his lips.

"Chester told me what happened, and truth be told I probably would have done it if Clarey hadn't and so would you. So she has a few rough edges but she's trying Matt because you're asking her to. Your heart's in the right place, but you're going at it all wrong," Kitty said.

"How else can I do it," Matt said curling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"For one, let Chester take over, you know he wants too, and Lydia even offered to help," Kitty said. "This way your not going to get aggravated."

"I'm not aggravated," Matt huffed out.

"Look Matt, it's not that your getting aggravated teaching Clarey, but you are getting aggravated by the roughnecks in this town and the old pea hens running their mouths." Kitty said cocking her head to the side as she dared him to give her a rebuttal in it. "You're trying to protect Clarey from the busy bodies, then you got your job to do which is pulling you every which way, so you're starting to get aggravated."

Matt couldn't deny it, he was getting aggravated. He wanted to deck Albert himself for his snide remarks. He thought he could imagine every dark thing the so called citizens of Dodge would say and his face turned dark thinking how Clarey would be subjected to the talk.

Kitty saw the dark clouds rolling in across his eyes, knowing what he was thinking about. She had seen that look on his face only a couple times generally when someone let out a callous remark about her or one of the girls. But Matt had taken Clarey under his wing and he wouldn't let anybody talk about her.

"All right, I'll let Chester take over with the help of Lydia," Matt said. "At least that way Lydia won't be using all her free time to kiss Cole," he grumbled.

"True," Kitty murmured smiling as she slid across his chest. "But I seem to recall a certain Marshal promising to show me the dangers of kissing," Kitty murmured sensuously as she started kissing him as she moved her way downward.

"Mmm," Matt said sucking in a huge breath when her nails flicked over his nipples as she shimmied her way downward.

****M&K****

Matt walked over towards the Long Branch making his evening rounds after just finishing dinner with Chester, Clarey, Julia and Lydia, which had went smoothly. It wasn't a disaster like it had been three nights ago. Kitty kept reminding him that they had to look at teaching Clarey like a small child on how to act civilized. He had to admit that it made sense. Since Chester and Lydia had taken over teaching Clarey, Matt could focus on doing his job. Between Chester, Lydia, Julia, Ma, Kitty, Doc and him; Clarey was coming along very nicely. He just wished he could get her to stop huggin' him every time she saw him, an act that Kitty never failed to tease him about. Although he thought he got it through her head, to wait for the man to do the courtin' but he wasn't so sure. He had to admit one thing he told Clarey the truth he was better with knives and forks then he was anything else.

It was amazing as Kitty watched Clarey transformation from the bawdry girl that she was a few weeks ago to the girl she was today.

"Well the stage leaves tomorrow," Matt said drawling Kitty out of her thoughts.

"Yeah how does it feel," Kitty asked him wondering how he really felt about Clarey's departure.

"I don't know Kitty," Matt answered honestly. "I know she's ready but…" Matt trailed off as he finished buttoning up his shirt, tucking the shirt tails into his waist band.

"But you hate to see her leave at the same time."

"Yeah," Matt said turning to look at her, as he picked his badge up off the stand.

"Matt, she's going to do fine," Kitty said encouragingly.

"I know that honey, but I don't know," he groaned.

"You're worried about hurting her," Kitty said getting to the real reason he was dreading seeing Clarey off tomorrow.

"You nailed it honey," Matt sighed wearily. It didn't matter how many times he told Clarey that she couldn't hug him, she still did it. And he was starting to feel as protective as a Papa bear when it came to Clarey.

"She's not hugging you nearly as much as she was," Kitty pointed out.

"No," Matt said having to agree with her to a point. "Well I better get a moving," he said leaning over to give her a quick kiss bye, before he was walking out the door.

Kitty stared at him wistfully as she toyed with a lose string on the comforter, as she listened to Matt's footsteps in the hall. She heard the creak of Julia's door groan under the force of being open before she heard him shut it only to open Lydia's door. She didn't have to poke her head out in the hall to know he was more than likely leaning against her door jam watching her sleep. And more than likely thinking about next year when Lydia would be going to New Orleans. It wasn't going to be easy for Matt to let her go but maybe with Lydia gone he might focus on Julia some more. She slipped into her robe and walked to her vanity, reaching over to the one corner where the silver picture frame of the girls sat. Kitty picked it up. "Well girls, looks like Daddy got another challenge," Kitty said to the picture, as tears formed in her eyes. How she wished that Matt was teaching their son a few of the things he taught Clarey, Julia and Lydia. She knew with out a doubt Matt never objected to Lydia or Julia giving him hugs like he had been doing to Clarey, but that was only because his ribs were starting to get sore. "Oh, boy," Kitty cried like she hadn't in months, as the tears slipped silently down her cheeks. It was times like this watching Matt interact with the girls and other children that she wished she could give him at least one son. She always knew Matt would make a good father, and so far he had prove her right. She hated to admit even to herself she wanted another little baby. Maybe one day soon cause Lord knows they sure been trying a lot here lately.

****M&K****

Kitty was just coming out of the general store when she heard the high pitch squeal "Miss Kitty," before two arms had wrapped themselves firmly around her middle.

"What," Kitty stammered out as she looked down to see Charity Gail smiling up at her. "Well Charity," Kitty said smiling happily as she hugged the little girl back. "Look at you, you've grown two inches since the last time I saw you," Kitty exclaimed staring Charity. She was no longer the little girl running around in overalls and flannel shirts; she was starting to turn into a nice young lady.

"Have you seen the marshal," Charity said. "I stopped by his office but he wasn't there and neither was Chester." Charity said swaying a little.

"Well Chester's been busy, and as for the Marshal, well I think he had to ride out into the country." Kitty said smiling. "Maybe he'll be back before you and Annie leave," Kitty said giving her a wink before she looked up to see Annie standing there. "Hello Annie," Kitty greeted.

"Miss Kitty," Annie greeted friendly.

"You know Charity; I was just on my way to get something to eat, if you and Annie want to join me," Kitty said.

"Oh, could I," Charity exclaimed happily.

"Charity, I still have things to do," Annie protested. "But if you want to go with Miss Kitty you can," Annie said knowing Charity looked forward to her visits with Miss Kitty and the Marshal and the girls, whenever they came into town.

"I'll bring her back here in hour," Kitty said looking at Annie knowing how hard it was to deny Charity, seeing Annie nod in agreement. "Well, let's go," Kitty said putting a hand on Charity's shoulder. They walked to get the girls. All through their dinner Charity and Lydia talked nonstop over what all they had been doing.

"Lydia's got a boyfriend," Julia boasted.

"Oh really," Charity said looking at Lydia. "He would be a couple years old with black hair and blue eyes would he…" Charity teased.

"Maybe," Lydia said ducking her head bashfully. "And his eyes aren't blue they're gray," she smiled looking up.

Kitty listened diligently to everything the girls said and she even walked with them to see if Matt was back yet but he wasn't before she walked Charity back over to the store where Annie was waiting.

"Charity, we have to get going," Annie said looking at her.

"You'll tell the marshal, I said hello won't you," Charity said looking up at Kitty expectantly.

"I sure will honey, he'll be sorry he missed you, maybe next trip," Kitty said giving Charity something to look forward to.

"You're going to have to come out here real soon," Charity said hugging Lydia.

"No, you're just going to have to come in town more often," Lydia giggled as she hugged Charity back.

"Bye Julia," Charity said hugging Julia bye as well.

Kitty stood there with the girls waving bye to Annie and Charity as they pulled out of town.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch and saw Doc and Kitty sitting at a table. He walked over there after giving Sam a nod. "Kitty, Doc," Matt said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Evenin' Matt," Kitty said, looking at him.

"Matt," Doc greeted still finding Matt's project amusing.

"Guess who I saw today," Kitty said presently.

Matt looked at her as Sam sat his beer down in front of him. "Who," Matt questioned noticing the twinkle and there where very few people who did that by coming to town.

"I saw Charity," Kitty said smiling at him. "She and Annie came into to town this afternoon."

"How was she," Matt asked perking up a little as he looked at Kitty over the rim of his beer.

"She's looking great Matt, her and Lydia didn't stop talking through out dinner," Kitty said happily. "She still thinks you'd make a good Daddy," Kitty said with teasing snicker.

"Yeah," Matt huffed out, looking across the table.

"Well I don't know Kitty," Doc said his eyes twinkling with humor as he gave her a wink. "Charity was a lot younger then Clarey," Doc said tweaking Matt a little.

"Charity was use to being around people," Matt bristled at Doc's teasing. "Clarey's different, I'm worried about her."

"Yeah," Doc agreed knowing that he was pushing Matt a little too far. "You know Kitty it's a terrible thing the way he has to hold women off at arms length all the time," Doc said giving her another wink.

"Well I know it," Kitty said looking at Matt the merriment shining in her eyes, knowing that in a few hours he wouldn't be hold one woman at arms length. "You know I think you ought to hire a peace officer to help protect yourself."

Matt looked at Kitty, "Look I'm worried about that girl, she can get into trouble running around acting that way."

Kitty knew what he was referring too and she knew Clarey could very well get into trouble running around hugging men. But so far the only man she's ran around hugging was Matt and there was no danger in that. In fact Kitty couldn't think of anyone she rather hug her tight. "Well she's going to meet her match one of theses days." Kitty started, she knew the risks and dangers and Clarey was still naïve to them. Kitty was sure that Clarey could handle herself from the unwanted advance by her whit and the need of self perseveration that was how she learned. "But the world will rock a little," Kitty said rocking her hand in front of her. "But I don't think anybody's going to get killed over it," Kitty said eyeing Matt wearily.

"I think so," Doc muttered under his breath, as he looked at Matt to Kitty. He couldn't see Matt Dillon getting all fired over Clarey, but from the look on Kitty's he could only assume what she was hinting at. Matt Dillon with his own daughters was a force to be reckoned with.

"Sometimes I forget what clear level headed thinkers you two are," Matt said evenly before he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah well…" Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache, "You're kind of lucky to have us around when you need advice like this." Doc tweaked.

Kitty gave a hearty chuckle at that, knowing Doc was going to get the last word in if it was the last thing he did.

Chester popped into the Long Branch and told them all to act natural, because of something he wanted to show them with Clarey. Doc said something about being prepared for everything including and Indian up rising which caused them all to laugh at Doc. Kitty thought she was going to spew her drink all over the table when Clarey came in curtsied and said the gentlemen always bows first.

Matt decided to walk Clarey back to Ma Smalley's so he could talk to her. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to her to make her understand but he was sure going to give it try. He rather be, facing a gang of outlaws out for blood then the sweet naïve girl in front of him.

"That stage leaves tomorrow Dillon," Clarey sad turning to look at him.

This was going to be harder then he thought. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew he was going to. "Yeah about noon," Matt said turning to lean against Ma's porch railing, smiling at her. "You excited," he asked hoping that if he encourage her she'd still be willing to go.

"There's somethin' a stirrin' in me part kinda fear part kinda poundy," Clarey admitted.

Matt knew how she's felt, it was a little scared to go somewhere you never been before, and then there was the excitement of seeing new things. "Well you'll do just fine Clarey," Matt said firmly, knowing that no matter what Clarey did in her life she would accomplish it.

"Did I show you that letter Aunt Floe said she'd love me like her own," Clarey said with a little trepidation in her voice.

"She will too," Matt said knowing that Clarey would do fine.

"I don't mind belonging to someone." Clarey said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't mind if'n it was you Dillon," Clarey said looking at him.

He knew it was coming but he hoped that it wouldn't come up. He needed to stand up he couldn't sit down and do this to her, he didn't want to do it at all, but…. "That was very nice of you to say Clarey, but…" Matt started off knowing it had part truth to it. He was glad Clarey felt so highly about him, but he couldn't help seeing the naïve little girl before him. "You know when you get to Harrisburg you'll find somebody that's right for you," Matt swore vigilantly, he knew Clarey would find that special some one that was just right for her.

"Oh," Clarey said hugging Matt tight but not as tight as before. "I'll miss you Dillon," Clarey said against his chest.

At first Matt didn't have the heart to push her away but a few moments in her embrace he gently pushed on her arms. "I'll miss you too Clarey," Matt said watching her walk into Ma's parlor.

Matt turned and leaned up against Ma's porch post for a moment a million thoughts racing through his head. There were a lot of things he was unsure of but he knew one thing to be certain he knew that he loved Kitty and he loved Lydia and Julia just as much. He loved themr more then he ever thought possible. They made his whole world brighter. He was never one for the fancy words. He knew he didn't say _I love you, _nearly as often as Kitty and the girls needed to hear it, but surely they knew how he felt about them. He knew that sometimes his action didn't tell Kitty how much he loved her, not with all the canceled dates, trips, more times then he could ever recall because of his job. And he knew that his spending more time with Lydia didn't tell Julia anything about how much he loved her. He knew Kitty and Lydia could most likely recall the dates, times and how many times he had to cancel plans with them and Julia probably felt a little left out of that mix because she didn't get nearly as much of his time. Kitty never complained or held it against him, she never judged him for cancelling their plans, but on those few occasions. Lydia seemed to understand the reasoning behind it, but what about Julia. Kitty Russell Dillon was an amazing woman, she sure put up with a lot and in return she held the key to his heart and soul. He thought about it and wondered why she never brought up his short comings with Julia like she used to do with Lydia.

He knew what the life of a lawman was full of and he seen what it did to his mother…his sister…to him. He swore that he would never do that to Kitty or his children. He would never put the woman he loved or his children through that hell, but he was every day he wore the badge, yet he still couldn't give up being the marshal. He had taken an oath to protect Dodge, and he couldn't in all good conscious walk away from that either.

Being around Clarey got him to thinking more than he ever thought he could possibly do. It had been how many months since him and Kitty last talked about the possibilities of having another baby…two months maybe, not that they had taken any precautions to prevent it. There was sometimes he was almost sure sometimes that she was carrying his child again, hoping that she was once again even if he did feel like he was living in hell sometimes. There was a time thought of Kitty getting pregnant use to scare him to the core. It still scared him but not as much as it use to nor did it scare him in the same way as it use too. He used to think and swear that the day Kitty ever told him she was pregnant he would be marching over to the telegraph office to turn in his resignation, but he never did. There wasn't one thing he regretted about that decision either. Well maybe a couple things if he was honest with himself.

He was there the day they both were born, and both times scared to death. Maybe he was a little more scared with Julia's birth than Lydia's but that was because he thought he might lose them both or at least one of them. But he would never forget the first time he held them in his arms. Or their first steps, and he had to smile thinking that both his girls learned how to walk in the Long Branch. Lydia's first steps were upstairs in their room…their first home from the lounge to his legs and back to Kitty's arms. Julia's was down in the main room from the table to his legs. Kitty had made a fuss over both of them walking, he made a small fuss over Lydia walking but not one with Julia. He leaned against the railing of Ma's front porch and he realized he didn't do nearly half the things he did with Lydia with Julia. But then Julia wasn't constantly getting into trouble like Lydia did either, Matt reminded himself. Yet he had always managed to at least take Lydia with him at least once a week when he was home to do something special with her. For the longest while it had been fishing, and picnics or just a ride on Buck out on the prairie. He couldn't even remember the last time they had all gone on a picnic or just for a ride.

Matt shook his head as he turned to walk the familiar path towards the Long Branch, not feeling very good, about his self, at the moment. Time was passing him by and he was missing most of it. He walked in the Long Branch and saw Kitty standing at the edge of the bar.

"Hey Matt, I didn't expect you back this soon," Kitty said as he leaned up against the bar on one arm.

"Good, tell Sam to take care of things for the rest of the night and let's go home," Matt said looking at her.

"What about rounds," Kitty asked looking at him curiously.

"Dodge and the Long Branch can take care of themselves for the night," Matt said looking at her.

"All right," Kitty said. "Sam, I'm going to call it a night," Kitty said knowing Sam would look after things.

"Night Miss Kitty," Sam said smiling at her as her and Matt disappeared through the back door.

****M&K****

Matt walked Clarey to the stagecoach that would take her to her new life, away from all the harshness out here on the prairie. Clarey stopped in front of the doors and turned to look at him. "I'm going to write you my thanks Dillon," Clarey stated firmly. "In the books it says it's proper," Clarey said thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well good, I'll be anxious to hear from ya," Matt said truthfully. He would look forwards to hearing from Clarey, just like he looked forward to Charity's visits. Clarey had touched a spot in his heart that made him wonder and think of things he never thought possible.

"Oh," Clarey said looking down at the shoes she was holding in her hand. "Give these back to Doc will ya," Clarey said holding the shoes out for Matt to take.

"All right," Matt said taking the shoes in his left hand so he could dig out the gold watch in his vest pocket. "Say this is something you might want, Clarey," Matt said handing her the watch with her baby picture inside it. "It belonged to your pa," Matt said knowing that the watched just became a special heirloom to her that she wouldn't part with for all the gold in Colorado.

Clarey shook her head as she looked at the watch before she looked up at Matt. "I'm going to worry about you Dillon," Clarey said evenly.

"Why," Matt asked wondering why women were always worrying over him.

"You're awful set in what you do." Clarey said simply. "You ought to move more on what ya feel grab things up and hug 'em, climb a tree, slosh in a stream." Clarey said giving him examples on what he should be doing.

Matt looked down at his boots, Clarey was getting almost as good as Kitty he thought about her reading his thoughts he had been thinking along the same lines, since last night. "Well I'll think about it," Matt said knowing he would think about it till it went away again.

"Don't think just feel and do," Clarey said sternly.

"All right, Clarey, I'll give it a try," Matt said and he was honestly going to give it a try. He had come to a conclusion about that very thing this morning as he left Kitty in bed. They're marriage was probably the worse kept secret in Dodge anyways. They would continue keeping most of their relationship discreet but some of the proprieties could be ignored he thought just as long as they were careful to keep most of their displays of affections to a minimum and no over let displays, Kitty and the girls would be safe from the all ever prying eyes and dangers his job created.

"We're ready to roll out Marshal," Freddie called down from his stage box.

Matt gave Freddie a nod of his head as he watched as another cowboy dressed in fine looking clothes walked up and excused himself to Clarey with a pardon me ma'am, before he climbed into the stage.

Clarey looked him over real good and Matt knew he had nothing to worry about any more from the smile on Clarey's face "Well now," Clarey said turning to look at Matt holding on to the stage door. "Good bye Dillon," Clarey said with a fluttering voice and a big smile on her face.

Matt gave a faint chuckle wondering just who she picked up that fluttering in her voice from Chester or Kitty or maybe even Lydia. He couldn't help but smile at her eagerness now. "So long Clarey," he said as she climbed up in the stage.

Matt stood there watching the stage roll out of town. He looked down at Doc's shoes, shaking his head. He'd give these back to Doc then go do what Clarey suggest on the grabbin' and huggin' part at least. There was only three women he wanted to grab and hug right now, but one more than the others. Last night Matt made love to her over and over again until the wee hours before dawn when he finally let her sleep determined to another baby by summer next year. She was still sleeping soundly when he left her this morning. He doubted that she would even be up and about yet, if she could help it.

Kitty saw Matt seeing Clarey off and she couldn't help but tease him some about it. She hurried up behind him throwing her arms tight around his waist, just as he was getting ready to start back up the street.

"I've been missing ya Dillon," came the bawdry voice behind him.

Matt gave a little grunt at the impact of someone plowing into his back and he felt the tightenin' of around his ribs. He looked over his shoulder to see Kitty standing there with a huge smile on her face, for a moment there he thought Clarey had somehow managed to get off the stage. "Listen," Matt said grabbing Kitty's hands tenderly in his as he unlocks her hold on his waist. "Don't you start that," he said shifting to wrap an arm around her waist. "I gotta get my ribs taped as it is," he said with a humorous note in his voice. Kitty was laughing happily, he almost forgotten how much her laugh sounded like raw honey as they started up the street, arms wrapped around each other's waist.

Kitty started to feel a little self conscious after a few minutes of walking with her arm wrapped around Matt's waist and she started to pull it away.

"Leave it," Matt said softly but tenderly as he looked down at her.

Kitty saw meaning of the gesture in his clear blue eyes, and was deeply touched by the action she moved it back in place and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I'm hungry, how about you," Matt said looking down at her.

"A little," Kitty said nodding her head.

"Well let's drop these shoes off at Doc's and go get the girls and get us something to eat." Matt said looking at her. "Just the four of us," Matt added for further clarification, that he didn't want her slipping in an invitation to Doc while they were up there in his office. "And tomorrow we're both taking the day off and we're going to on a picnic with the girls." Matt said firmly.

"Sounds good cowboy," Kitty said giving his waist a little squeeze.

****M&K****

Matt started towards end of the bar where Kitty stood just as a new girl stepped out in front of him. He tipped his hat and passed on by her towards Kitty. "Hello Kitty," he said coming up beside her and leaning down low against the bar.

"Mmmm," Kitty said swallowing the bit of her egg she had just bitten into. "Hello Matt," she said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Well looks like you're making a lot of money tonight," Matt said surveying the room, before he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I can't complain," Kitty said giving a little shrugged.

"Who's the new girl," he asked tilting his head down towards where the new girl stood he just bumped into. He knew most of the girls working in the Long Branch and she was definitely new. In his line of work he was just naturally curious and cautious of strangers.

"Her name's Jenny Glover, I got the idea she belongs to our new gambler," Kitty said putting Matt's worried mind to ease, knowing how he didn't trust strangers.

"Who's that," Matt said looking towards the table she indicated with her eyes.

"I hear his name is Zale Myers," Kitty said simply turning towards Matt. "I don't know anything else about him except he's loosing a lot of money," Kitty said shrugging it off.

"You sure keep track of your customers don't ya," Matt said teasingly as he let his eyes dip down towards the front of her dress.

"Strangers especially," Kitty said arching her brow as she smiled at him.

"Well, I gotta make the rest of my rounds, I'll be back before closing," Matt said licking his lip with anticipation of tonight.

"All right," Kitty said smiling as she watched him push off the bar and start towards the door. It was going to be an early night and a late morning if his look was anything to go on.

****M&K****

Matt didn't get a chance to see Kitty again that night like he had hoped, he ended up coming to bed long after she had turned in. Then the next day when Jenny called him over to her room at the Dodge House, laying on the charm, Matt grew weary. He walked out of the room much to Jenny's annoyance, and his amusement. His amusement didn't last long with the constant breaking up the fights and another night of crawling into bed after everybody was asleep.

It was going on four nights since he had time to even say more than hello to Kitty or the girls and his frustration levels were rising. He was getting so frustrated with the whole thing that he intended to make it an early night since neither of the girls were going to be home tonight, and Kitty needed to stay at the Long Branch tonight for some reason he still wasn't sure he understood.

He walked over to the house before he headed over to the Long Branch and Kitty. He walked into the bedroom. He lit the lamp, when he heard "Good evening Marshal," then he saw her sitting plain as day on the bed. His and Kitty's bed, his mind screamed. At that moment he was glad Kitty had decided to stay at the Long Branch tonight, he thought as he moved over towards the bed. "What are you doing here," Matt demanded, wondering how she even got in there to begin with.

"Why waiting for you," Jenny said smiling up at him, as her dress slipped a little farther down her shoulder. "You shouldn't leave your windows unlatched," she said simply as she gave him her biggest smile.

"How'd you find this place," Matt asked tersely, not liking the idea that she could find his house so easily. It wasn't a big secret in Dodge, but when strangers could find it out that made him cautious. In fact it made him a little edgy, because if she could find so could every low life wanting to settle a score.

"Oh that was easy," Jenny said shaking her head lightly.

"All right Jenny," Matt said tilting his head towards the door as he tucked his thumbs into his gun belt. "Out of here," he said so she would get the hint that he wasn't interested which she was trying hard to get him interested in her but it wasn't going to happen.

"Not unless you go with me," Jenny said standing up slowly running her hand up his chest, letting it rest over his badge. "To some place like Wichita," she said arching her brow in the open invitation, "to get married," she added with a sweet tempting voice as she raked her eyes down to the lower part of his anatomy. Matt pursed his lips into a thin line as he stared at her narrowing his eyes in the same manner. "Huh," she questioned openly.

"No, Jenny," Matt said shaking his head evenly. _God where's Kitty when I need her. Surely you can handle this blond little fluff Matt Dillon. He could almost hear Kitty taunting and teasing him about it. He'd even bet Lydia could handle her. And Julia would sure try. _

"Oh, Marshal," Jenny said looking straight up at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. . "All I have to do is start screaming and somebody is bound to hear me," Jenny threatened when she knew her charms weren't going to be enough for Matt Dillon, so she'd hit him blow the belt and he'd give in, to keep her quite. No man was going to risk that stigma.

"The answer is no," Matt said firmly as he narrowed his gaze at her even more. So that was the game she was going to play, well nobody would believe it.

"You sure," Jenny said, turning away from him. "Just think of what it could mean," she said over her shoulder, as she played with the sheet on the bed.

Matt stared at her trying to think of something to get her out of room. The one time he needed Kitty with him, she was clear over at the Long Branch. The Long Branch, Matt heaved a relief. Jenny could scream all she wanted to there but it wouldn't do her any good. That was it; he'd take her to Kitty, but how. Matt looked around the room and saw the quilt folded down on the bed. "I'll show you want it means," Matt said grabbing the quilt to throw it over Jenny's head, and wrapping it around her quickly before he tossed her up over his shoulder. She kicked, cussed, and pounded on his back trying to get free of his hold as he carried her out the door, at least her screams were muffled somewhat.

Matt hurried up the back yard to the back alley way to the back stairs of the Long Branch; he walked up the stairs towards Kitty's room. Matt banged on Kitty's door, "Kitty," Matt shouted out, shifting Jenny on his shoulder as he leaned up against the door jam. After a few moments of Kitty not answering him, he hoped she didn't decide to take a late night bath. "Kitty, let me in will ya," Matt said knocking on the door hard.

Kitty walked out of the back room in time to hearing Matt shout out then a loud pounding. _I didn't lock the door,_ Kitty thought but there was something in his tone that had her going to open the door. Her eyes opened up as wide as they could only to see Matt standing there against the door frame holding a wiggling bundle over his shoulder. "Well what in the…" Kitty started as Matt gave her a look. "Sure," she said as Matt wasted no time in walking over towards the setae. Matt put Jenny down in a sitting position as he darted back from the failing legs and arms, as Jenny tried to escape the coverlet.

"I'll kill you, what am I doing, where am I?" Jenny came out a hissing from the cover, noticing she was in a different room as she glared at Matt "Oh," she gasped out in surprise seeing Kitty standing beside Matt with her hands on her hip. "Kitty," Jenny burst out shocked.

"Evening Jenny," Kitty said looking straight at her. _Why the hell is he carrying you over his shoulder in a blanket, _Kitty thought heatedly. Matt wasn't rough with women even those that had broken the law. He treated them with respect so in order for him to do this there had to be something very wrong. Kitty had a pretty good idea and she didn't like it.

"Now why did you bring me here," Jenny demanded looking back at Matt.

"Cause here you can holler all ya want too but it won't do you any good." Matt said looking straight at her with a menacing glare.

"Oh I think I get it," Kitty said amusingly. Jenny had tried to work her charm on Matt and failed then threatened the one thing Matt Dillon couldn't have handled. If she had brought people running into their house by screaming, they'd all think the worse. Not only invading his private sanctuary but also forcing his hand.

Matt shot Kitty a look. "I found her waiting for me in our room like that." Matt said emphasizing the words _our room, _knowing Jenny would pick up on the meaning, but he didn't give a damn at that moment.

"Oh that's a lie," Jenny burst out outraged. "He took me there," Jenny said.

"That's one of the oldest games in the world." Kitty said looking up at Matt.

"Yeah," Matt said grimly looking at her wondering where his jealous wife had gone.

"You call it a game. He's some lawman, he ought to be in jail," Jenny burst out.

"Oh come on Jenny, I've been around too long," Kitty snapped out glaring at Jenny, for even daring to try a stunt like this on Matt. Her attempted to get him didn't make her mad, it was the fact that she wanted Matt to go to jail that did. "Don't try and sell anybody that story," Kitty said looking straight at her. "Matt did the smartest thing in the world bringing you up here," Kitty said knowing that Jenny was going to pick up on her tone. "Wrecked any chance you had of anybody believing you," Kitty said pointedly as she rolled her eyes around the room.

Jenny bit the inside of her lip as the recognition of Kitty's double ended meaning hit her. Kitty saw the recognition dawn on Jenny's face as she turned her glare back on Matt. "I said I'd kill you and I will." Jenny burst out as she stood up off the couch. "When I get through with you there won't be enough left for buryin'." Jenny threatened storming off towards the door as Kitty and Matt watched her. "Even the dogs," Jenny said jerking the door open, "won't have you," Jenny burst out slamming the door in her wake.

Matt let out the breath he hadn't even realize he had been holding in a big whoosh. He took his hat off to wipe the sweat off his brow with the back of his sleeve.

"I think you deserve a drink," Kitty said turning to look at him with an amused twinkle in her eye as she walked over towards the decanters.

"I'll tell ya, I could sure use one," Matt said giving her, the hint to his preference tonight, as he followed her over to the bar ended table, propping his foot up on the rung of the stand.

Kitty took the hint and poured him a double shot of the bourbon, and handed it to him, smiling brightly at him.

"Some nights are sure longer then others aren't they," Matt said staring at her as he took a deep long swallow of the dark amber colored liquid, letting it burn a fire trail down his throat.

Kitty looked at him smiling her biggest and brightest smile as she poured her a glass. "Well sometimes they are," Kitty agreed taking a sip of her brandy.

"You had me worried there for a minute," Matt said. "You just had me wondering where my jealous wife went for a minute," Matt said smiling at her.

"Jealous of Jenny, not a chance," Kitty said shaking her head at him as she clucked her tongue at him.

"Well either way I think she got the point," Matt said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the couch only to have Kitty pull back. "What," he said looking at her confused.

"No point in sitting down there," Kitty said turning directions to lead him towards the bed room.

"No point ataw," Matt said smiling as he turned pulling her flush against his chest before he swept her up in his arms and carried her, the rest of the way.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Extradition, Kate Heller, Bently, **_

_**Chapter 40**_

Matt could believe it, after all this time he was finally getting a lead in Johnny Willis's murder. He just hoped that the old man hadn't left the Long Branch yet, as he hurried down the board walk.

Kitty was sitting at the center table playing solitaire when Matt burst through the doors, his chest was heaving as if he had ran the whole way. She saw the grim determined look on his face, as if it was taking everything in him to control his raging emotions. She knew what he was there for but she didn't understand it just yet, but she was sure she would learn about it soon enough. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, blue on blue in the war of asking questions, before she tilted her head towards the bar.

She finished playing her game of solitaire while Matt talk to the old man out on his last fling at the bar. They weren't talking in a low voices but their conversation barely registered in Kitty's ears. The most she could make out was the old man knew the whereabouts of someone Matt was looking for with a determined passion.

It wasn't until the old man left that Kitty got up and moved over towards the bar. "I never seen him before Matt, who is he," she asked curiously.

"Oh his name is Willie Kerns," Matt said his mind all ready planning an up coming trip out of town.

"I wondered," Kitty said indifferently. "Chester went out of here in a dead run and told me to keep an eye on him," Kitty said still finding it rather peculiar.

"Marshal, I heard you mention Charlie Hacker," Sam said interrupting the conversation from his post at the corner of the bar. "I've heard that name before haven't I," Sam asked questioningly.

"Yeah you've heard it Sam," Matt agreed. "You remember that big mail robbery about five years back," Matt asked as Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"That's was when Johnny Willis was killed." Kitty spoke up understanding a little more now why Matt was so interested in the old man.

"It was Charlie Hacker that killed him," Matt said heavily, nodding his head.

"Johnny was a real good friend wasn't he," Kitty said, how good of a friend she wasn't too sure of. She knew Matt respected him and looked on him as a friend, but not in the same sense as he would Doc, Chester, John, Quint, and Festus. Sam was more in away of a friend then Johnny was in her opinion.

"He was one of the best Kitty," Matt stated firmly letting her know in so little words just how he saw Johnny Willis.

"You know I saw his wife the other day," Kitty said trying to perk up the subject as Sam scurried down to the other end of the bar.

"Yeah," Matt said ducking his head in a little it was one thing he didn't like to think about too often that he failed someone. It was one thing to never know who committed the murder but it was another to know who did and being unable to apprehend them. It was a guilt that was a little too heavy carry at times. He started to leave.

"Don't you want to finish you're beer," Kitty asked stopping him for a moment.

"Naw no thanks Kitty, I gotta get going." Matt said his mind was done made up he was going to go after Charlie Hacker.

"Is there anything I can do," Kitty said grabbing his hand, she knew what he was doing and she didn't like it. He was shutting her out working it out his own way, when it was one time he need the support she was offering.

"No thanks, I'll see ya later." Matt said giving her a faint smile as he left.

****M&K****

The reflected glare of the light of the rising sun hit the mirror above Kitty's dressing table woke Matt just before six the next morning. In the course of the night she had shifted till she was sleeping on her stomach. Her face was turned toward his and he wondered if she had been observing him while he'd been sleeping. Easing himself gingerly from the bed he was extremely cautious in his movements so as not to wake her. She looked tired and that was mostly his fault that she was.

He spared her one last glance that was filled with such tenderness than even he was surprised at the depth of feeling that was still apparent in the strong rugged plans of his face when he positioned himself before the washbasin to begin shaving. As he lathered his face he let his mind wander, she wasn't going to be happy with him when he came back he thought as he drew the blade of his straight razor down his cheek. Maybe if he returned quickly enough and wasn't gone too long, she wouldn't be too mad at him, he thought as he splashed water on his face to wash away the last lingering flecks of shaving soap. _Oh who are you kidding Dillon, she's going to be madder then a wet hen when you get back. She'll kiss you to death then try to slap you senseless. _He couldn't help the smile that fitted across his face as he walked out of the door completely dressed and ready to pack for his trip.

Pausing in the doorway he turned back and stood for an indeterminable amount of time staring at Kitty's sleeping form, as she snuggled into his pillow. He knew he should have told her the whole truth just not bits and pieces. Truth was he didn't want to tell her. His mind was made up and he didn't want another fight before he left. So he told her what he was comfortable with that wouldn't insure a fight or her trying to talk him out of it.

"_Kitty I got to go out of town for a while," he said as he held her close to his chest breathing in her scent wishing he could wrap it up and take it with him. _

"_How long you going to be gone?" she asked hugging him tighter to her._

"_A while," Matt said unsure how long he would be gone, but he didn't want her to worry either. _

"_You'll be back for Lydia's birthday won't you," she questioned._

"_I'm going to try," Matt said, pulling her close to his chest and held her tightly as though she might escape the protective circle of his arms. _

_He leaned forward and brushed his lips tentatively against her soft red lips, the bottom lip was still slightly swollen from his earlier kisses. Lost in the swirling whirlpool of desire his lips on hers incited. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything that she had. _

_His kisses soon grew more demanding as his intrusive tongue sought entrance to her own mouth. She met his invading tongue with her own, as he picked her up and carried her to bed._

He'd made love to her for most of the night, repeating the rapture time and again. Everything had been so intense and explosive; he'd never known such bliss and craved a repeat event. His eyes strayed to her lips, they were still flushed and slightly swollen from the languid kisses they had shared while wrapped in one another's arms after they had finished making love.

If he were to take her at face value he'd think her a fragile innocent, but the still slightly sore claw marks on his back betrayed the illusion of a delicate maiden. His lips curved into an admiring smile. She was something to behold, his exquisitely beautiful kitten. Kitty was a blend of bold brass with her own originality and extraordinary class.

He had a storehouse of images of her hoarded away in his mind. The first time he saw her that day at the café, their very first Ford County sociable, the fall afternoon in her room when he told her how much he loved her; he'd cling to those moments like a lifeline tossed to a man slipping beneath the waves of a storm tossed sea.

There were other moments, less frequently examined but just as, if not more, precious despite the pain associated with those images. The first time she left, he had gone after her leaving it up her whether she came back or not. The look on her face when he had to go to Topeka, he was going to chalk up his return from this trip as one of those moments. He spared her one last glance, before he walked out the door.

He stopped in the door way to Julia's room gazed down at his sleeping little girl. She was still just a baby in his eyes but she was growing more and more every day. He didn't know how long he was going to be gone but he knew she wouldn't be the little girl he remembered leaving. He walked across the hall to Lydia's room his biggest regret was the possibility of not making it back for her birthday and this was going to be a special birthday this year. He hoped he made it back in time for Kitty's but he wasn't going to count on it but he had to be back for Lydia's. Yet he had a feeling Lydia and Julia was going to react just like Kitty would upon finding him gone. He couldn't think about that or he would talk himself out of going which he probably should anyways but the reward for Hacker was too great to pass up.

****M&K****

Matt thought about Kitty, Lydia and Julia as he rocked and rolled on the stage. He couldn't but wonder how they was taking it all, surely by now Chester had done told Kitty what he was up to. He hadn't told her because of the same argument he had with Chester this morning. Kitty would have supported him but she would have also given him an earful on the other reasons why he shouldn't be going, and he was afraid she was going to make to many valid claims that he couldn't argue against. No it was better that he left this way, he owed it to Johnny, he thought as his eyes slowly closed to make up for the sleep he lost last night.

****M&K****

Two days later Matt arrived at Cedar Tank relay station. Matt bought a horse and got the direction before he headed out towards Charlie's place. It was dry and hot, as he road across West Texas, the rugged plateaus and the wide open spaces, Desert Mountains. It was a sight, completely different from the brush hill country he grew up in.

He made night camp in a cienega he found in the desert land. He sat there in the silence, the fire grew larger. It crackled and popped. Firelight shadows began to shimmer and dance around the cienega it was a warm comfortable heat that felt good as the cool breeze drifted down from the rugged Guadalupe Mountains. It had a bite in it as he gathered the edges of his coat closer together. He had forgotten how cold the desert could be at night even after the hottest of days. The dark quiet atmosphere was a perfect setting for the mood he was in. It was a nostalgia brooding mood. Blank eyes stared at the cackling fire with out really seeing anything; all had been forgotten but the memories. He could not see their faces, but days in the past he had seen them many times, and the expression of each was engraved in his mind.

It seemed like a lifetime since he'd lived there, he figured it was being so close to home again that was making him feel nostalgia. Being this close to home, the memories became stronger. There was a part of him that didn't want to start working over those memories of a past he couldn't and wouldn't change. The memories of those days followed him all the time, and where never really far from his mind.

He had grown up in Texas, they lived in the new country and a good one, and they had plenty of grass, wood and water. The wild game for the killing, fertile ground for growing bread corn, he could still remember, the little ranch house just in between Gonzales and San Antonio. He hadn't been in Texas since his family died, not since he hired out as an enforcer against cattle rustlers. When he was exhausted from the chase, and when he face a man anxious to kill him for a big reputation he had as a fast gun, he pulled up his stakes. Thanks to Dan York he saw what kind of life he was heading down that of an outlaw, he started selling his gun arm for good for the justice of the law his father had believed in, so fiercely. Matt had always believed in the fairness of it all, but after his father's death he lost his way a little. He just never could kill a man in cold blood with out the proof to back him up.

A coyote howled in the distance, bringing him back to reality. Matt shook his head as he pursed his lips together, as he mused humorously to himself. He was too rowdy and wild after his mother died, there was no point in denying it. If he admitted the truth to himself maybe that was why he was adamant about not having a wife and child. He hadn't wanted Kitty being the one to teach his son the difference between right and wrong while he was just a passing in his son's life, like his father had been in his life. Yet here he was doing it to his daughters and it didn't sit well. He knew Kitty was up to the challenges of the kind of life that came with being married to a lawman. A smiled curled to his lips as he tossed the remaining bit of his coffee on the fire, as his thoughts turned to Kitty.

He could just see her blue eyes with a touch of violet, with briskly deep russet red brows slanted upward cutting a startling oblique line in her creamy white skin. She was a woman of a thousand contrast, huge dancing eyes that could narrow and sharpen in a second. Anybody that knew her knew her eyes were the window into her moods and soul. Her eyes showed every emotion she was feeling. They were crystal clear showing nothing when her poker face was firmly in place. When she was in a teasing mood they twinkled like stars. When she laughed they twinkled and danced. They could be soft and warm with love and concern. They would widen and darken with desire and pleasure. They were as dark and as stormy as the prairie sky when she angry. Then when she was hurt or vulnerable there was nothing but a pale blue with no twinkle.

Her voice was the same way; her voice took on a bitter snappy bite when she was hurt or angry. A sharp contrast to the sensual fullness of her mouth and the soft huskiness of her voice when she was happy. He loved how she lost the accent a long time ago, but every now and then it would come out, during there bouts of love making her voice a husky purr, or when she was really sleepy.

It was fourteen years this month, that he fell in love with her. He had never loved another woman as he loved her, she was only woman he had actually ached for, longed for, lusted after, laughed with, dreamed with, and respected more then he respected most men. Kitty Russell Dillon was no ordinary woman, she was brilliant, amusing, attractive, kind, compassionate, and intelligent and he would never understand why she was willing to put up with him for. But he gave up trying to understand it a long time ago. She was still in his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep, with a smile curling at the edges of his mouth.

****M&K****

"Well they say a bank is the safest refuge for a man's money," Hacker said walking over to the bureau and digging in the top drawer. "And a bible for his soul," he added as he came up with a bible walking back over towards Matt. "Well sir, there's the rest of my soul," Hacker said handing Matt close to two hundred dollars in cash, his share from the mail robbery five years ago. "Put it in your pocket," he said pointing the bible at Matt who counted the money. "May it rest in peace," Hacker said curtly as he tossed the bible down on the ground over by the bed.

Matt glared up at him icily as the bible landed with a thud. "Seems to me, a man in your position ought to treat that bible a little better," Matt said the old teaching coming to haunt him into walking over to pick up the bible.

Hacker wasted no time in bringing the chair down across Matt's head, breaking it in the process. He grabbed up the leg seeing Matt stir a little using the leg he clubbed him again. "It's a bible to you, it's just a bank gone bust to me," Hacker muttered before he scurried out of the cabin making his escape.

Matt slowly came too rubbing the back of his head when it all hit him like a whirl wind. He ran out on to the porch and fired off a couple of shots, but Hacker was out of pistol range.

Matt let out a couple of foul oaths as he stood there leaning against the door jam. He never should have let his guard down and was cussing himself for his stupidity. Being to trail weary and acting like a cocky green marshal, instead of the experience one he was now, was no excuse. He should have known being this close to the boarder Hacker would try to escape, he should have know better, he'd know better the next time. Well there was no point in complaining about it now; it wasn't going to change things.

Matt raided Hacker's meager supplies filling the saddle bags he had found, before he stalked across the desolate plains looking the horses, Hacker had set free. At least Hacker had been merciful enough to leave him with his colt, during this day and age with the Comanche and Kiowa's on the war path anything could happen. Matt wasted no more time then he had to trailing after Hacker.

****M&K****

Kitty laid there in the empty double bed, a smile curling to her lips as she snuggled against Matt's pillow, dreaming about Matt's homecoming. It didn't come as a surprise to her to wake up and find him gone, but then she figured he was already hard at work preparing for his trip and he stop by before he left. He tried to leave after he knew she was awake unless he couldn't help it.

She had been exhausted and wanted nothing more then a hot bath and too see him again to ask him what was up with him. She was a little disappointed to find he had left out of town early that morning without telling her bye. But she didn't put much thought on it. That had been four days ago since Matt left on that unexpected trip that he couldn't and wouldn't tell her about, except he just had to leave town for a little while. He should be back by tomorrow at the latest at least that was what she had told the girls.

****M&K****

Kitty waited with no sign or word about Matt. She had ran into Chester over at Mr. Jonas's store and over at the café. He acted like nothing was going on, so Kitty assumed he had heard from Matt and he was due back any day now.

Two days later though and she still wasn't comforted by the lack of Matt in town. She had never known him to be gone this long with out checking in with Chester or who ever he left in charge of things unless he couldn't. Maybe that's why she hasn't heard from him, he might not have been able to send out that telegram from where ever he had gone too.

Her mind replayed the details of the night before his departure over in her head trying to think where he said he was going. All she could do was remember the lovemaking, as the flush crept into her cheeks. Never in the fourteen years she has known Matt had he ever made love to her like he had that night. It was passionate enthralling and invigorating all at once. It was almost like he was trying to make it last a lifetime…almost as if he was saying goodbye for a very long time….

Kitty bolted up in her chair in the office, sitting a little more rigidly then normal, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. No she was over reacting, Matt wouldn't have done that with out telling her…_Oh yes he would too,_ her mind screamed.

How could she have been as stupid as to not knowing what he was planning? She should have seen the signs that night he left there were plenty of them, him telling the girls he had to go away for a while, not telling her exactly where he was going, not telling her how long he was going to be gone.

It hurt more then she could ever describe. She knew Johnny Willis was good friend, but she should have known better. Matt was never one to forget about a murder. He wasn't that kind of man and if he had information on the whereabouts of somebody he had been hunting for as long as Charlie Hacker he wasn't just going to turn it over to some unknown sheriff either. That just wasn't Matt; he wanted to see to it personally that Hacker was brought in. Even though she was ready to strangle him to death she still loved him death and she wouldn't want him any other way.

Kitty walked out of her office and started down the board walk towards the jail. She was going to get some straight answers as to the whereabouts of one absent husband of a marshal.

"Kitty," Doc called out as she hurried past the store front.

"Doc," Kitty said stopping to turn to look at him.

"I think I know where that pesky marshal took off to," Doc said.

"So do I," Kitty said, "wanna come and see if our hunch is right," Kitty said.

"You bet," Doc said as he filled her in on what he learned from last night's poker's game with Barney and Teddy.

"I was afraid of that," Kitty said now that the pieces started to come together a little clearer.

Kitty and Doc walked into the jail, looking for Chester.

"Chester," Kitty called out, not seeing Chester.

"Miss Kitty, oh hello Doc" Chester answered wiping his hands off on a towel as Doc and Kitty turned to face him.

"We wanna talk to you," Doc said shaking his finger at Chester.

"Oh about what," Chester asked as he dried his hands.

"Sit down," Kitty demanded pointing to the chair.

"Why," Chester asked confused for a moment.

"Just go on and sit down, we wanna talk to you," Doc bellowed.

"Well for heaven sakes, I just don't understand…." Chester said as he sat down in the chair they both indicated.

"Now you know I'm not the kind of person to meddle in other people's affairs," Doc bristled as he shook his finger at Chester scolding a child.

"Oh no, no, since when" Chester huffed out.

"Just shut up, now," Doc snapped out shaking his fingered pointedly.

"Uhh," Kitty huffed out not in the mood for either one of their bantering arguments; she wanted to know where Matt was for sure. "Where is he," she demanded putting a hand on her hip shooting Doc a look to stop him from saying anything farther.

"We know he took a stage south and I think he went after that Hacker fella," Doc said, shaking his finger at Chester some more. "Now didn't he," Doc accused roughly.

"Well I just ain't my position to say, yes or no. I just ain't got the right," Chester stammered out stalling for time. If Mr. Dillon wanted them to know where he was he would have told them.

"Well is he in trouble," Doc countered.

"Well I don't know I hope he ain't," Chester said looking straight at her.

"Have you heard from him," Kitty demanded, she was about ready to choke Chester for his loyalty towards Matt, as she was cussing Matt with the same breath for putting Chester in this position.

"No Miss Kitty I ain't and so help me that there's the truth," Chester said holding up his hand as he gave his word.

"Oh for heaven sake come out with it," Doc demanded hotly.

"Well Doc, I'm just as worried about him as you are." Chester said getting up to hang the towel back up. "He just had not ought not to have done it ataw," Chester said turning around to face them.

"Done what, what he'd do," Doc asked latching on to Chester's slip of the tongue for all he was worth.

"Well you're right," Chester said looking at them in defeat. "He went after that Hacker fella, he went down to Texas to a place called Cedar Tank. Now you know as well as I do that ain't in his territory. You think that would make a difference to him. No, I tell ya, he's going to get this Hacker fella and he ain't gonna to ask nobody's leave to do it." Chester heaved out wearily.

"You certainly explained a lot of things," Doc said tugging on his ear. "I still don't see why in thunder you couldn't have told us this a long time ago," Doc burst out as he looked at Chester before he walked over towards the coffee pot.

"Well let me tell you something Doc," Chester bristled as he followed Doc over towards the little stand that held the coffee mugs. "I got a job with Mr. Dillon, and there's things in this job and one of them is to know when to keep my mouth shut when I'm suppose to," Chester declared loudly.

Kitty watched the two bristle and banter back and forth impatiently. She couldn't even get a word in edge wise while they bantered about keeping ones mouth closed. "Chester," Kitty interjected the first chance she got. "Will you let us know when you hear from Matt," Kitty stated softly. She couldn't blame Chester for keeping quite, especially if Matt told him so. Chester's loyalty to Matt was a confounded subject, one which Kitty never wanted to argue against. Matt on the other hand was going to hear an earful while she choked him. Well maybe not choked him but she was sure going to do something to make sure he didn't do this stunt again.

"I sure will Miss Kitty," Chester said smiling at her.

"By golly, we're all worried about nothing you know it. If I know Matt Dillon, he's got his man and he's on his way back to Dodge this very minute." Doc said in a reassuring confident voice.

Kitty only hoped he was right.

****M&K****

Matt headed back to Dodge, after three days in jail in Chupadero, Mexico and another two days to the board and one day to make it to Hacker's place where he also rested for a day before continuing on to El Paso. In order to claim the reward money, he had to go under an assumed named Matt Russell, since his job prohibited him from doing so and Marjory Willis could use the money. It was another two days before he rode the stage into Dodge, after being gone two weeks, almost three. It was early when he got back too early for Kitty to even be up and about, so he saddled up Buck and rode out to Marjory Willis's place to give her the reward money. It was after four when he made it back into town, after doing a few things around the ranch for Marjory.

As soon as he dropped Buck off at Moss's livery, Matt headed for the Long Branch to see Kitty. He wasn't surprised to find the big doors to the Long Branch opened. He stood just staring at her for a moment as she sat there with Doc drinking coffee.

"You want some more Doc," Kitty said, refilling her cuo

"Kitty, Doc," he greeted as he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

"Matt," Kitty said coolly. "You want a drink," Kitty asked forcing the pleasantness in her voice.

"No but I will take some of that coffee," Matt said trying to flash her a small smile, but he could tell by her posture she was forcing herself to act polite to him in front of the girls. He had imagined his return a couple times but she wasn't the same Kitty either. He wanted his Kitty not the polite business woman in front of him. He knew she was mad but even she had to understand why he did it this way.

"Sam, will you bring the marshal a cup," Kitty called out making both Doc and Matt look at her. She knew she was striking nerves in them both and she didn't care.

There were only three reasons why she'd call Matt _marshal, _and everybody knew the reasons including Doc and Matt.

"When did you get back Matt," Doc asked trying to break the tension in the room.

"Just a little while ago," Matt said ducking his head. He knew Kitty was mad at him for leaving in the first place no reason to ruffle her up even more by knowing he rode out to Marjory Willis's place first.

"I got back this morning," Matt said grimly noticing how Kitty grew even more ridged at the thought of him all ready being in town and this was the first chance he'd managed to come in and see her and let her know he was back.

"I suppose your going to take out the reward money to Mrs. Willis," Doc said conversationally.

"I did that before I came back to town, along with helping her around the ranch a little, since her hired hand is laid up." Matt replied keeping his eyes on Kitty's face, after realizing what he just said.

"That was nice of you marshal," Kitty muttered under her breath.

Matt looked at her, _boy she's more then sore at you Dillon, she madder then a wet hen in a rain storm. _Matt kept looking at her hoping she'd get her temper under control before that powder keg exploded. And it was sure going to explode if he kept sticking his foot in his mouth.

"Well," Matt said looking at her to look at Doc. "What's been going on around here," he asked looking straight at Doc.

"Everything has been fine, the whole towns been quiet." Doc said as the doors flapped open.

"How about Julia and Lydia," Matt asked looking at Kitty.

"Excuse me," Kitty muttered getting up to walk over to meet the dandy looking gentleman moving over towards the bar.

Doc watched with amused eyes as Matt studied the little fella with the general interest that one might look when looking at an opponent. "What happened with Hacker," Doc asked directly as Kitty led the man towards her office.

"He's dead," Matt said grimly, respecting the man even after everything. He had to give the man credit where it was do he was a formable adversary in more ways then ones. Matt was sorry it had ended the way it did but he figured Hacker would have rather gone out in a fight then to be swinging from a rope, at least Matt knew he would prefer anything to hanging.

Doc only nodded grimly knowing how much Matt hated the killing, and that his whole mind wasn't on what happened with Hacker and more on the redhead in the back room.

"Well, I better head over to the office," Matt said setting his coffee cup down after waiting a good twenty minutes for Kitty to rejoin them but she never even poked her head out the office doors. He knew what she was doing, and it was working like never before, but then Kitty had master the skill of the silent treatment.

Matt walked over to the house to see the girls only to find a very silent house. This was definitely not the homecoming he thought. He knew Kitty would be mad at him and give him the cold shoulder for a few minutes until she learned what he had been doing at least. Yet he didn't figure on her calling him marshal and the cold silent treatment either. The worse part about was her feelings about the matter was more than likely being shifted onto the girls too. Not on purpose but he had noticed Julia picking up on Kitty's emotions and Lydia's and mimicking them. Lydia would block him out just because she felt that his job and Johnny Willis came before her. Matt grunted to himself as he walked into the jail to find it empty as well. He had been hoping that Lydia would be there sweeping but it wasn't to be.

Later that evening, after finishing up his report and following up on a few things Matt debated stopping back in the Long Branch, he wasn't going to apologize once again for doing his job. Granted he could have handled things a little better, but he wasn't going to feel sorry for going after Hacker. He hated that Kitty and the girls were mad at him for it but he wasn't going to back down either not this time.

He had done heard Lydia's mouthy opinion on the matter that his job as marshal was always going to matter more than them as a family. It wasn't true, and he knew it but he also knew that Lydia was seeing it that way too. He understood it and hated doing it too her but there was nothing he could do about it either. Julia on the other hand…well at least she was glad to see him but then to her it was nothing out of the ordinary either.

He sat out on the porch of the jail watching Front Street go by, he figured he'd let Kitty be the first one to make the move to set things rights between them this time. He wasn't going to concede like he normally did to get in her good graces again, not for doing his job.

Kitty walked over to the jail a little after twilight. "You got a minute Matt," Kitty asked moving up on the porch of the jail.

"Sure," Matt said looking at her trying to read her mind by watching her eyes, as he stood up. Matt motioned her inside, holding the door open for her to walk through as he followed her, closing the door behind him. He knew they were going to fight and there was no need doing it where everybody could see.

Kitty took a seat perched on the table as she stared at Matt. She had been thinking about the whole thing a lot here lately and she just didn't know what to do.

"How about a cup of coffee," Matt said trying to break the tense silence that was enveloping then like a shroud.

Kitty gave a weak nod, as she stared at the spot on the floor. For the past two weeks she had been going on nothing but a vanishing hope. Now with Matt back where he belonged, she couldn't even manage to somehow resent him. It was more then him going after Hacker that hurt it how he didn't tell her that hurt the most.

She normally could shrug them off but this was one thing she couldn't shrug off, it hurt too much. She had thought they had gotten past all this secrecy but apparently not.

Matt poured them both a cup of coffee; sitting her cup down on the table beside her while he propped a leg up on the chair and looked at her, giving her time to gather her thoughts to tell him what was going on.

There was something different about her this time. She seemed so broken, defeated, so vulnerable. He had never seen her that way; he could have never imagined that she could look so. Her face was motionless. But out of everything, her eyes were the worst. Those big blue eyes that used to glitter and sparkle every time she smiled, even when she was sleepy they were bright, full of warmth and love. Now, they were dull, expressionless. It broke his heart to see her like this, almost to the point of conceding.

Kitty wanted Matt to know exactly how she felt when he left this time, it felt like he had abandoned her and the girls. He left without even saying goodbye. Leaving her to deal with the fear of weather he was alive or dead and the constant questions of when is Daddy coming home. He had left her broken with fear, and he didn't know he was doing it. He was selfish for it. "Why'd you do it," Kitty burst out after a moment, her face was that of a wax doll, devoid of emotion as she tried to rein in her anger.

Whatever he had expected, her to say that wasn't it. He had imagined a few things she would ask him, yell at him but he hadn't expected this. "Come on," Matt said guiding her out back of the jail where they could argue a little more freely, without prying eyes and ease droppers. And knowing that Kitty would keep her voice to a soft low if she thought someone would over hear her…them. This wasn't going to be a mild fight, he could tell it was going to be one hell of a twister.

Kitty let him led her out back of the jail over to the bench he had there. He sat down beside her and waited for her to explain the shocking little outburst. He watched her take a deep breath trying to control her temper.

He was too close she could barely think straight. Then a bolt of lighting hit her full force between the eyes. He knew she was mad at him and he was leaving it up to her as to what they were going to do about it, he wasn't bothering to even deny it. He weighed it all in his decision to go after Hacker.

"Damn you," she burst out, using her small fist to hit his chest with all her might. "You could have told me you know," she gasped out on a ragged breath. "You could have told me you were going after Hacker," Kitty said softly.

"No, I couldn't Kitty," Matt said with a heavy breath. "I don't tell you how to run the Long Branch," Matt started off slowly, holding up his hand to stop her rebuttal on him doing his job. "Listen to me, first," Matt said. "I don't tell you how to run Long Branch," Matt repeated trying to find the right words.

"What does, me running the Long Branch have anything to do with this?" Kitty demanded interrupting him anyways.

"You do it on your own, you don't ask for, my impute or Doc's or anybody else's. You make those decisions on your own," Matt said looking at her. "I don't tell you everything, all the time about what I'm going to do, because I have to make those decisions on my own."

"Damn it Matt this has nothing to do with you going after Hacker to get the reward money for Marjory. She could use that money, we all know that. It's has more to do with the fact that I had to sit here and wait because you told me you were only going to be gone a few days. I had no way of knowing if you were lying out there somewhere dead or hurt or anything. For all I knew you could have been dead," Kitty's voice rose, the pain that she felt permeated her words giving them a poignancy that affected him deeply. "Hell I didn't even know you were on your way back," Kitty said hitting him in the chest once again.

Matt heaved in a heavy breath, so she wasn't mad that he left to go after Hacker just how he left. "Kitty," he said softly.

"Matt look at it like this, what would you have done if I had just up and left." Kitty burst out. 'Or maybe if Lydia just left town to go visit Charity without telling you," Kitty burst out.

All the color drained from Matt's face, at the thought, he hadn't thought about that but hearing her say those words only made their effect all that more tangible.

Kitty could see she was having the effect on him like she wanted. She could see the fear in his eyes as some of the worst nightmares he could imagine played across his eyes. "I live with that fear every time you leave, but you know there's one difference and one comfort. I know where to start looking for your body. From the very beginning you've known every time I had to leave town, which way I was going, where I was going, when I was coming back even which way I was coming back. We've made it a big point to know the same thing every time Lydia goes out of town for a ride or to go fishing in case…" Kitty's voice trailed off brokenly as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Matt pulled her to his chest. "It's all right," Matt said, realizing how much of a breaking point this was, but they would work on it. He knew she always worried about him when he left town but now he was really coming to terms with her fears. It wouldn't have hurt him any to waste a few seconds to scribble out a note to tell her exactly where he was going. It wouldn't have hurt telling her either, even though she would have protested it in the same manner Chester had about it not being his territory but she wouldn't have stopped him from going either. He could have sent a telegram letting her know he was on his way home, but he didn't he just wanted to get home. It was just one more mistake he wouldn't do again.

****M&K****

Matt shut the door to the jail, locking it quietly behind him, turning to face the desolate street. He flexed his left shoulder trying to relieve some of the stiff tension, only to be rewarded with a searing pain shooting all through his back. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he continued on down the street checking locks and windows as he went.

He drew in a heavy breath of the hot humid July night air. He had hoped that evening would relieve some of the sweltering heat that surrounded them, but no such luck. He could feel the beads of sweat running down his back, causing his shirt to stick to the taunt muscles. He tried to roll his shoulder in the sling but the pain only increased, but he grated his teeth together as he continued to work the raw muscles. He was pushing himself he knew it, but he had no worries of disapproving looks from Doc at this hour. And Kitty wasn't there to argue with him about pushing too hard. And luckily Lydia and Julia didn't know signs as well as Kitty so he was able to bluff them for the most part.

He continued to work his shoulder as he walked down to the house. After lighting the lamp in the living room and hanging his hat up him took in the room. The room was a deep sharp contrast to Kitty's rooms, above the Long Branch. There was more of a homey or feminine touch to the room. But then Kitty had worked hard at making the house a home.

He walked down the hall towards the girls room checking on them one last time before he turned in. Matt stretched out on the empty bed, crossing his ankles as he stared up at the ceiling thinking about Kitty. She was never far from his thoughts to begin with, so it wasn't a surprise or unwelcoming.

He needed to try and understand it and work it over in his mind. He was rather surprised that when he got back Kitty had gone on to Saint Louis for her distributors meeting. He knew she was going and had planned this trip, but she never left while he was out of town especially after the girls were born. She usually wired to postpone the date but not this time and he wondered why. Mulling it over in his mind he thought over the last few weeks…..

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch after talking to Doc about Gus Rieghly. He found Quint working on one of Kitty's tables while she held a chair.

"Wait a minute now, hold on there," Matt said walking over towards Kitty, "Can't a man lay down Kitty," he said teasing her because he woke her up this morning and her retort had been the same thing only a woman.

"This wasn't exactly a fair fight," Kitty retorted, giving him a half smirk.

"Can I give you a hand Quint," Matt offered knowingly he had fixed his share of tables in here, especially after he sent some one through them. Kitty said it was his punishment, but he loved testing them out afterwards better than fixing them.

"That's just like you to show up when the work is finished." Quint quipped out, getting to his feet as he laid the hammer down on the table.

"What happened here," Matt said looking at Kitty for answers.

"Oh," Kitty said sitting the chair down. "Some young fool kid got into a fit over Tess."

"Young fool kid," Matt said his curiously piqued as he looked at Tess standing at the corner of the bar. "What was his name," Matt asked looking back at Kitty.

"Andy is all I know," Kitty said looking at Quint, "Quint threw him out," Kitty said looking at Matt curiously.

"How long ago did this happen," Matt demanded the marshal talking over once more.

"Probably a half hour ago, I guess," Quint answered.

"Where'd he go?"

"He rode out of town," Quint answered.

"You notice which way he went?"

"Yeah west," Quint answered.

"Oh come on Matt, don't go after him for a couple busted chairs," Kitty said looking at him shocked that he would even consider such a thing. She was used to dealing with young pups that thought they were men just because they got chin hairs.

"I won't," Matt said looking at her. "Excuse me," he said before he started over to towards Tess.

Matt tipped the brim of his hat towards her as he leaned up against the bar.

"Well hello Marshal," Tess said sweetly.

"Say that young fella in here a while ago can you tell me anything about him." Matt asked as Kitty walked up beside him with her arms crossed.

"Well you say most of it when you say young." Tess said arching her brow.

"Yeah but I want to know who he was," Matt said looking at her.

"Well his name is Andy; I don't know what his last name is. I don't even know where he lives. He's only been in here a couple of times hasn't he Kitty," Tess said taking the heat of Matt inquiring gaze off of her.

"Yeah once last month, I told him to stay away until he grew up," Kitty said looking at Matt.

"He's not a bad boy Marshal but he is just a boy," Tess said softly.

"Matt, what's this all about," Kitty asked looking at him. Matt wasn't fool enough to go after a young pup thinking he was a man, and just because he boy broke a couple of chairs. Yet him asking a lot of questions about the boy had to mean something, Matt wasn't normally very talkative.

"Well Kitty I'll tell ya, ole Gus Rieghly up in doc office right now and he's dying. Some young kid shot him full of holes and took his money." Matt said with candor he normally wouldn't use.

"Well Andy had some money on him. He said he come into it. He wanted to marry me." Tess said looking at Matt.

"Well Andy never had a price of beer before." Kitty said shocked that Andy would have money.

"Wait a minute Marshal he doesn't look like he'd kill anyone," Tess said.

"Can you be sure of that Tess," Matt asked looking at her knowing full well that saloon girls had the uncanny ability to tell the difference most of the time.

"No but can you be sure that he would," Tess countered.

"Well he's young and his name's Andy, he worth looking for," Matt said looking before he left.

****M&K****

That was almost two weeks ago, when he got back three days ago Kitty had done gone on her annual trip to Saint Louis, leaving the girls in Abigail's and Jane's capable hands without waiting on him to return. Matt didn't know whether to count it as a blessing or a deception. He knew if she was here when he got back, she would be clinging and demanding that he take care of himself while he recovered from the three gunshot wounds. Kate Heller had done a good job of taking the bullets out, and patching him up. For that Kitty would be more then grateful he knew. Yet her leaving for this annual trip to Saint Louis that was muddling in his mind because it was nothing like Kitty's normal behavior.

He knew that these trips were just something he had to accept, just like she accepted most of him doing his job. The Long Branch was the second or third most important thing in her life; it was just another baby to her. Yet why didn't she postpone? Matt shook his head as he sat up on the bed. None of it made any sense. Matt got up and walked out of his room, into the living room. Matt poured himself a glass of Kitty's good bourbon, before he headed over to the big overstuffed chair. He knew sleep was going to be lacking again tonight as he tried to figure out what was so important about this trip.

****M&K****

Kitty wanted to get back to Dodge as fast as she could so she opted to take the train the whole way even if it was more costly then a stage ticket. She needed to see Matt; she needed to feel his arms around her telling her everything was all going to work out. She needed to hug her girls and hold them tight. She wondered briefly if Matt felt the same way she did like her heart was being ripped out of her chest every time he had to leave her. Some how she knew he did, and she swore right then and there that she was going to try and remember not to give him such a hard time about it the next time, but it probably wouldn't last long. She wondered how Matt made due with the girls, if he was even back yet. She wondered what his reaction was finding her gone this time and not actually waiting for his return. She hoped with this trip she could prove her point a little more by having him worry for a change. But even if she did cause him to worry and to put up with Julia's constant nagging question when's Mama coming home, she doubted Matt Dillon learned his lesson. Maybe but it was hard to tell.

It was after midnight when Kitty made it back to Dodge; she walked along the gas lit street towards home. It was ghostly quiet as she pulled her key from her reticule to let herself in. She opened the door only to feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickle in fear. She stood there quietly wondering why it didn't feel right, nothing looked out of place or disturbed in anyway. Then it hit her suddenly she was able to see every content in living room from the soft glow of the lamps. Matt wouldn't leave a lamp burning this late. And he didn't even know she was coming back tonight. Kitty felt the pounding of her heart start to beat a little louder so sure that whoever was wake in the house would here it, as she bit her lip to keep her breathing normal. She pulled the little pearl derringer out of her reticule holding it firmly in her shaking hand, when she heard….

****M&K****

Matt stretched causing the muscles in his shoulders to pull tight and causing him to wince as he stretched out in the chair looking at picture of his girls. Last night he couldn't believe how good of sleep he got last night, even with Kitty gone. Now he understood why she hugged his pillow when he left. He had curled up to her pillow breathing in the faint traces of lavender and vanilla that was pure Kitty and actually slept like a baby.

He sat there in the chair one arm resting on the rest holding the glass of bourbon as he crossed his ankles and stared at the picture, whistling merrily to himself when he heard something. Unsure of what he heard at first he sat quietly waiting to see if he heard it again, then he heard another sound. The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked, as quick as lighting he grabbed his colt from the holster, darting to the quarter wall that separated the parlor from the front door. Matt froze poised ready to take on his attacker as soon as they made their presence known. Tucking his colt into the waist band of his pants, he heard the soft clicking sound of the door shutting. He didn't want to kill anyone if he didn't have to; especially with the girls in the house; the element of surprise was going to be working in his favor.

****M&K****

Kitty shook her head, thinking she was just acting like a silly fool. Matt probably lit the lamp when he came in and forgot to blow it out before checking on the girls. She saw the curtains fluttering in the small breeze and chalked up the whistling to someone walking down in the street, maybe even Matt doing his rounds. She moved over towards the stand that held a spare colt, to put her reticule there when a firm hand gripped her hand that was holding the derringer.

Kitty was never one to give up with out a fight she used her right hand to try and hit the person holding her when she was jerked from behind the wall.

Kitty stared wide eyed up at her attacker. "Matt!" Kitty said surprised and half startled out of her skin.

"Kitty," Matt said loosing the grip he had on her wrist.

"Damn it Matthew Dillon, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Kitty said smacking his chest.

"Sorry honey, I didn't know it was you," Matt said softly in his defense.

"Who else has a key to the house," Kitty quipped out, laying her bag and derringer down on table, as she tried to get a hold on her breathing.

"Well no one but us," Matt said looking at her forgetting for a moment he had flipped the lock on the door.

"What are you still doing up anyways," Kitty asked turning to look at him.

"Couldn't sleep," Matt said smiling down at her.

"Oh," Kitty said a smile curling to her lips as she looked up at him. "Did you miss me that much," Kitty teased.

"You know I did," Matt said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer. "You see there was this blue eyed creature that was haunting me," Matt teased softly.

"A blue eyed creature huh," Kitty said moving away from him to go over pour herself a glass of brandy. "Did this blue eye creature have curly red hair, or brown curls," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Well now let me see," Matt said noticing the twinkle in her eyes. "It sure wasn't a thirteen year old monster and it wasn't a five year old brat either," Matt said in a low voice as he used Lydia's favorite term for her sister. "You think you'll ever leave me alone in my thoughts day or night,"

"I doubt it, considering you don't leave me alone," Kitty chuckled as she moved to sit down on the lounge. "And Julia's not a brat," Kitty scolded teasingly.

"She has been the past four days, she's got our least favorite woman in Dodge clucking again," Matt groaned sitting down in the chair.

"What she do," Kitty asked sipping her brandy.

"It seems Lydia passed on her sling shot to Julia and taught her how to use it," Matt stated humorously as Kitty rolled her eyes at find Julia was not interested in a sling shot. "Well Angela got a puppy that likes to bite," Matt said firmly. "Our daughter swears the dog tried to bite her, Abigail and Lydia both said she was over reacting but that didn't stop the puppy from getting a few battle scars thanks to a couple of rocks," Matt said.

"And Mrs. Coleman is raising three kinds of grief because of it," Kitty summarized.

"You guessed it," Matt said shaking his head. "But I think I put Mrs. Coleman in her place saying if the dog bit anyone for walking past she'd be paying Doc's bill and the dog would have to be put away," Matt said.

"What else did I miss," Kitty asked looking at him.

"Lydia and Herman got into a fight at school again because he dipped her braid in ink, but when Herman hit Lydia Cole stepped in and knocked his lights out." Matt said proudly.

"Good for Cole," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Matt agreed.

"Well I don't know about you cowboy but I'm tired," Kitty said standing up.

"Honey that's the best idea you've come up with," Matt said following her into the bed room.

"So how was everything else other than those two things," Kitty said moving over behind the dressing screen.

"We've managed," Matt said.

"You don't sound like it been a good time," Kitty chuckled as she grabbed her nightgown off the back of the screen.

"Uhum, Kitty," Matt said looking at her.

"What," Kitty said looking over the screen.

"Don't you think that's kinda silly," Matt said smiling wolfishly at her.

"What," Kitty said holding the night gown in her hand.

"What ya doing," Matt said as he moved over towards the bed slipping under the sheets.

Kitty gave out a chuckle, as she pulled her gown over her head. "I guess it is at that," she laughed stepping out from behind the screen.

"I think so, it's not like I don't know you Mrs. Dillon," Matt teased propping him self up on his elbow as he looked at her.

"I don't know about that cowboy," Kitty said walking to her side of the bed. "I think I still have a few tricks you haven't seen yet," she teased as she slipped under the covers.

"Oh really," Matt said playing with a strand of her hair.

"I think so," Kitty smiled. "Night cowboy," Kitty said giving his cheek a quick peck before she turned over on her side.

"Night," Matt said laying down biting the inside of his lip to keep from letting out a groan as soon as his shoulder hit the mattress. But it wasn't good enough a small one still escaped.

"Shoulder hurt," Kitty said turning over looking at him knowingly.

"Should have known," Matt grumbled wondering how she did it.

"How many, this time," she asked bluntly.

"Three," Matt said. "It's no wonder I gave up playing poker with you," he sighed out.

"Yeah…well…you going to tell me about it," Kitty asked.

"That boy Andy did it but why I'm not exactly sure of," Matt admitted.

"You still wearing a sling," Kitty asked.

"I stopped two nights ago," Matt said honestly.

"Roll over," Kitty nudging him in the arm.

"Kitty really," Matt protested.

"Do it," she said firmly. Matt rolled over so she could see the freshly pink wounds that marked his shoulder and back. Kitty let her fingers run over the wounds before kissing each and every one of them. "I would have come home if you had asked," she said.

"I know but it's nothing Kitty," Matt said rolling back over on his back. "How did the distributor's meeting go," he said changing the subject.

"Well let's just say I'm not going to get cheated for a while longer," Kitty said pillowing her head on his shoulder.

"Well that's good," Matt said.

"I think so, they had some new stuff that's a little cheaper than the rotgut I've been selling and I think it's going to do better than the rotgut," Kitty said yawning. "You'll have to try some when it comes in," Kitty murmured.

"Whatever you say," Matt said smiling knowing his words went unheard by her even breathing.

****M&K****

Matt couldn't believe it Chester was actually leaving Dodge and he had somewhat given Chester his blessing in away. Matt just stood there grim faced wishing that Daisy would come back to Dodge so he could wring her neck or let Kitty do it for him. Kitty would teach her a lesson that was for sure. Chester just hadn't been the same since she ran out on him. Even Doc had noticed the change in Chester behavior and he could get Chester to banter with him like normal. Chester just wasn't Chester that they all knew and loved. They had seen him through many of relationships some serious and others not so serious, but what Daisy did was just about as low as any woman could do to a man. But that wasn't the only thing that pushed Chester over the edge to leave either. It was Ned's deathbed confession that broke him. The trial was awful leaving both Clara and Emily two sweet and goodhearted women to fend for themselves as outcasts all because Chester didn't believe Ned's confession. Matt stuck by him though he doubted it himself until Fletcher tried to kill Chester and said Calvin hired him. All of that added on top of Daisy leaving him high and dry took their toll on him.

Chester had even went so far as to go visit an Uncle of his in Missouri for a little while to clear his head. Matt would have never thought that a trip to his Uncle's would result in Chester leaving Dodge for good. Matt understood Chester wanting to go help his Uncle with his last remaining days, after hearing all that his Uncle had done for him as a child. But watching Chester leave had been hard on him, he wasn't just losing a friend he was losing a brother.

Since then Matt had been pushing himself way past the point of breaking. And it was causing more problems than anything in his personal life. Even Kitty had taken off for a while with the girls just to give him time to work through this on his own.

Matt tried to think back to all the events leading up to Kitty leaving….

Tbc


	41. Chapter 41

_**Standard disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Scott free, Kitty cornered, 20 miles from Dodge, The kite. Ok I've messed completely up on my timeline but what the hoot right even the original writers for Gunsmoke couldn't count either, but if my figuring is correct in my fixing my stupid mistake the year is and I think the last few chapters I've messed up Lydia's and Julia's ages along with how long Matt and Kitty had been married. So here is a tip. Lydia is thirteen getting ready to turn fourteen, Julia is five going six, and Matt and Kitty have been together for fourteen years come June. Oh going to copy a few story line plots from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman to incorporate them with Dillon children. **_

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Previsouly in Dodge: **_

_**Since then Matt had been pushing himself way past the point of breaking. And it was causing more problems than anything in his personal life. Even Kitty had taken off for a while with the girls just to give him time to work through this on his own. **_

_**Matt tried to think back to all the events leading up to Kitty leaving….**_

May's silky breeze, played with her hair as she over looked the rippling current of the Arkansas, while Matt slept on his bed made of ferns. Kitty walked away from the banks of the river towards the opening of the little glen, staring out into the emptiness that filled the horizon.

The late May Day's sun was shining after the rains; the land had never seemed more verdant on the outskirts of Dodge. It was the ideal spring day, flecks of little fleecy white clouds drifting across a light blue sky, as it came bursting up in bonfires of green, wild puffing of waves of emerald. The sun was shining very brightly and yet there was an exhilarating nip in the air, which set an edge to a man's energy. The flat land, rich and somber and always silent. The open, grassy fields that rose and fell with the seasons and changed color and housed all sorts of creatures, trails until they got broken down and shaved and manicured over with miles of fresh-plowed soil, heavy and black, full of strength and harshness, exiled by the sea, in the sighing of the waves of green.

Matt woke still drowsy, he watched her with half closed eyes. He enjoyed watching her when she thought that he slept, she was so beautiful standing in the golden sunlight, tall supple and elegant.

Kitty staring out into the solitude that only the prairie provided. The blooming prairie flowers of peony bushes and iris, bindweed, spiderwort, coreopsis, prairie roses, scruffy pea and yellow jonquils, their scents filled the little glen with the sweetest surprise.

Matt got up off his makeshift bed quietly, walking over towards the prairie rose. He took his pocket knife out and cut one of the fragrant blooms. He knew what was bothering her and it had been bothering her every day since. His mind flashed back over the last few weeks.

"_Hasn't done anything," Kitty snapped out. "How about risking his daughter's life by parading her up and down the street and into every saloon in town." Kitty spat out._

"_She's his daughter Kitty, I can't stop him." Matt said standing up and moving out behind his desk to sit down on the edge._

"_Well can't you beat some sense into him," Kitty ranted._

"_Honey it's a good thing you aren't a man," Matt let out a chuckle, as he patted the hand that was busy picking at his desk. _

"_I guess you're right," Kitty said figuring they would take up the other rants later tonight. _

"_I don't agree with him but I can't do anything about it legally." Matt said softly. "You toss him out of the Long Branch," Matt asked knowingly._

"_You bet I did," Kitty whipped out._

"_No trouble," Matt asked looking at her._

"_Nothing I couldn't handle," Kitty said heaving out a sigh as her anger started to ebb away. _

_Matt could only guess how she handled that trouble but there was something else bothering her but he didn't know what it was. He'd wait till she was ready to tell him. _

When she finally told him what the problem was Matt was glad Cassidy was all ready dead. If he wasn't Matt wasn't sure he could have kept his temper. The nerve of Cassidy telling Kitty she didn't have any room to talk about being a parent set his blood on fire.

He quietly walked up behind her, enfolded her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest, he gave her the rose. "I would give you a whole bouquet, if I thought it would work," he murmured in her ear.

"You shouldn't be trying to cheer me up," Kitty teased softly relaxing in his arms. She smiled taking the rose as she leaned her head against his muscular chest. It was so comfortable with him holding her that she never wanted to leave the protective circle of his arms. "Enough brooding," Kitty said turning in his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh just what you have in mind," Matt said flashing her, the big boyish grin that always melted her heart.

"I'm not sure. I do know you don't want to spend your birthday talking about Cassidy with me." Kitty said flashing him a bright smile.

"Well, now, you're partly right," Matt said in a soft tone. "I don't want to spend my birthday talking about Cassidy. But as for spending it with you I can't think of anything I'd like better." Matt said trying hard to keep a serious look on his face as he pulled her closer, and tighter against him.

Kitty let out a roar of bawdry laughter, as she looked at him. "Oh I'm sure there is something else you'd like better," Kitty chuckled out.

Matt smiled arching his brow at her, as he bent down and kissed her with abandon, loosing himself in her sweetness, as he lowered them to his makeshift bed. He loved his girls but he was sure glad for the time he could get alone with Kitty just the two of them.

****M&K****

Lydia sat in Quint's blacksmith's shop; she still remembered the day Quint came to Dodge and how Matt helped him out. Quint still had to deal with a few rowdies nagging him about his half-blood but not nearly as bad as what it was course he had people like her, Julia and Doc and Kitty and Matt and Chester and Festus backing him.

"You know you shouldn't be hanging around here so much," Quint said as he dunked the hot shoe into the pail of water.

"I know but I like it here, besides this is the first place Dad stops when he comes back to town," Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah but you're a girl," Quint pointed out.

"So you're half Comanche so what's your point," Lydia whipped out defensively.

Quint just shook his head, realizing for almost the fourth time that Lydia was just as defensive as he was at times. She hated it when people said she couldn't do something because she was a girl, just like he hated it when somebody blamed him for something just because he was half Comanche. "Why don't you hand me that hammer over there on the bench," Quint said letting the subject drop about her being in here once again.

Lydia hopped down off the table and took the hammer over towards him before she walked back over to the little table and hopped back up on it watching Quint work. "Wonder what's taking Dad so long in coming home," Lydia said looking at Quint.

"Maybe it took longer than he planned." Quint said.

"You would go after Dad wouldn't you if we thought he was in trouble," Lydia asked simply.

"I would do the best I could, but you're working yourself into a fit for nothing," Quint said.

"I know but he said he was only going be gone a days, and it's been almost four days," Lydia pointed out.

"Well I don't think you have to worry any," Quint said pointing his hammer towards the door way.

"Dad," Lydia said smiling at Matt as he walked into the shop.

"Lydia what ya doing here," Matt asked looking at his daughter.

"Talking with Quint," Lydia said swing her legs back and forth.

"More or less waiting for you to get back," Quint said looking at her.

"Got him figured out do ya," Festus said coming in behind Matt.

"Hi Festus," Lydia said giving the whiskery hill man a smile. She knew her parents had a somewhat different opinion of the hill man but they both liked him and respected him. He treated her decent and fair so she couldn't complain. Festus was the only one who didn't seem to hold her being a little girl against her. And he told some of the wildest stories.

"Miss Lydia," Festus said looking at her.

"Quint when you get time can you look at Buck's left shoe," Matt asked moving over to lean against the table.

"Sure Matt," Quint said looking at him trying hard not to smile at Lydia copying her dad somewhat. He wasn't even sure Lydia and Matt realized that Lydia was doing it.

"Where ya been Dad," Lydia asked with her arms spread wide on the table.

"I went hunting," Matt said smiling at her. "Now how much trouble am I in," Matt said leaning his head towards her.

"Oh I'd say sparks are going to fly worse than Quint is doing now," Lydia said smiling.

"Well," Matt sighed. "Come on Festus let's go look over some posters," Matt said.

"Can I come too," Lydia asked.

"I'd be safer that way," Matt said watching Lydia hop down. "See ya later Quint," Matt said as the three of them headed out the door and over towards the jail. "You're mother catches you in there she's going to skin me alive," Matt said holding the door open for Lydia.

"Mama likes Quint," Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah but with you in jeans, I'll be skinned for letting you," Matt said humorously.

Matt sat at his desk going over the wanted poster with Festus trying to find the face and the name of the man, that they'd found four hours ago shot in the back. Only they didn't come up with a thing, he was still an unknown stranger to them. It wasn't long after Festus and Lydia left that Millie Scott came to visit him. Matt was a little surprised when Millie Scot came into his office looking for Rob again. He wasn't surprised when she refused the charity he was offering her and the boys, but Millie had her pride. Matt watched her leave with the wagon load of boys. Rob Scot was nothing worth looking for but he told her, he would find him and Matt always kept his word. Matt went to go look for Rob after he finished his report on the murdered man Festus and him had found.

Matt walked over to the filing cabinet to file the report away. He looked over the paper one more time with a twinge of regret. He knew there was no way he could solve the murder of the stranger. Sometimes being a law man suited Matt but it was times likes this where he hated it. The only thing he could do for the man was at least give him a proper burial. Matt shut the draw to the cabinet with a heavy breath, glancing at the clock.

_Well I might as well go over and see how mad she is," _Matt thought with a double twinge of regret remembering Lydia's warning about sparks flying. He rather face a stampeding buffalo heard, then Kitty's wrath, and he knew he was going to get an ear full. He could understand some of the reasons she'd be sore at him, but he still wasn't looking forward to it.

He could have kicked himself a dozen times over for not bothering to stop in to tell her he was going to Jake Worth's to deliver papers on that new deed. What was it Doc always said about hindsight being perfect vision? Well now he was wishing that he had it.

Kitty was a logical and rational woman for the most part, when the female side didn't butt into her thinking process. The trouble with this case was it most likely would have. He knew Kitty wouldn't be sore at him for going out with Festus hunting for a few days, not that they had any luck. No that she would have encouraged it whole heartily. The way he left without telling her was another matter altogether. _Well maybe with a barroom full of people he might avoid the trouble for a little while. _He thought. _Maybe even long enough to explain, he hadn't intentionally intended to go out hunting, it just sorta happened that way. _His mind added.

Matt walked over towards the Long Branch he scanned the room briefly seeing her standing at the bar reading the Dodge times. She looked cute as a button with her glasses on her nose as she stood there in her most relaxed poise. Maybe he had gotten luckier then he hoped for, she didn't seem to be mad, but then she didn't know he was back either. "Hello Kitty," he greeted friendly enough trying to act as if nothing was the matter.

"Well, you look familiar," Kitty said turning around to face him as she pulled her glasses off her nose.

"So do you," Matt said leaning and arm on the bar, noticing by her tone she wasn't the one she used when she was mad at him.

"You remind me of a fella that used to come in here every once in a while to pay his respects," Kitty said wanting so much to peck his chest with her glasses. _It would be no less then what he deserves, running off to deliver papers out to Jake Worth's place then deciding to go hunting for three days, _Kitty's mind screamed. What made matters worse was Lydia had to be the one to tell her Matt rode out to Jake's.

"Kitty, I've been out of town for a few days," Matt answered arching his brow at her hoping they could at least discuss it later. He knew she would have noticed his absences she wasn't distracted enough not to notice. Then there would have been Doc questioning his whereabouts if she hadn't picked up on it. One night she might have passed off as him being busy and having to sleep over at the jail, but three nights and almost four days, nothing could explain that.

"Yeah I know," Kitty answered arching her brow, letting him know that she knew all about his little hunting trip and how it just came up.

"Well I'm back now," Matt said, smiling wearily as he looked at her before he let his eyes sweep around the crowded bar room.

"I don't mind if ya are," Kitty said smiling up at him, noticing him looking for somebody. "I thought ya came in here to see me," Kitty pouted softly, a little disappointed that he wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to her, since he just got back.

"Oh I did," Matt said knowing that she wasn't mad at him; Festus had most likely been in there telling her about how the whole hunting trip came about. "But uh, ya know I wouldn't mind seeing Rob Scot either." Matt said turning his attention back to her. "He used to be a fixture in here didn't he?" Matt said looking at her.

"Well, yeah," Kitty agreed wondering why Matt would be looking for Rob. Rob was a frequent customer and a real Casanova with the girls.

"Who was the girl," Matt asked knowing wherever Rob was there always had to be a girl. Matt couldn't understand it nor did he want to, that wasn't for him to think about. But finding lost husbands wasn't in his job description either, but he couldn't refuse either.

"Oh he made a play for all of them at one time or another, you know Rob," Kitty said half humorously.

"Yeah," Matt said knowing Rob to play for every available woman in Dodge if he could get away with it. He only made the mistake of playing for Kitty once before she slapped him down. "I saw his wife today, she wants me to try and find him." Matt said by way of explanation.

"He's got kids hasn't he," Kitty asked, thinking that Rob had a couple or maybe one on the way or something to that effect. She couldn't remember, but she thought he did.

"Six boys," Matt said hoping this conversation didn't go to her telling him what she thought of men again. The first time hadn't been all that pleasant and this time he knew it wouldn't be this time either. But if she started comparing him and Rob Scott he might just shake her senseless.

"Did I ever tell you what I think of men?" Kitty burst out roughly. Why did all men have to be jerks, they all wanted sons, and they all wanted a docile wife but for the life of her she'd never understand it? Yet Rob Scott was right up there on her list of the worse cases of men. They sure loved to help make 'em but once they were here they didn't want the responsibilities that came with the care, leaving it all for the woman to do, why they continued on with their normal lives. It just wasn't right or was it fair, and that was one point Kitty had argued enough about to Matt till she was blue in the face. She knew some men wouldn't be like that, but they were few and far in between. Matt wasn't like that for the most part when he was in town. Sometimes he got a little one tracked but it wasn't hard to steer him right again.

Matt shot her a look of oh boy, he knew where the conversation was going and hoped she didn't get all riled up over it. He loved Kitty's blunt outspoken points of views, but he sure didn't need a reminder of this one though.

"I still do," Kitty said knowing what he was thinking by his eyes. She knew the topic of other people's family affairs in general was one out of two topics Matt didn't like discussing unless they were alone. "Last one was Gert," Kitty said using her paper and head to indicate the table in the back where Gert was entertaining a cowboy.

"Thanks," Matt said ducking his chin in a curt nod taking the escape that was offered.

Matt walked over to the table to talk to Gert about Rob. It was the cowboy with her that he was having the most problems with. Matt had seen his type too many times before, but Kitty would be able to tell him a little more about the cowboy for sure, he knew as he walked back over to where she was reading the paper again.

"Well did you get the answers," Kitty asked folding her paper up as Matt rejoined her at the bar.

"Who's that with Gert?" Matt asked casting a glance back over at the table, as he leaned down on the bar.

"He staked her out a couple of weeks ago. He hardly leaves to eat," Kitty stated knowing he was more curious because of the fact of him being a stranger to Dodge and the pieces he had picked up from the cowboy's behavior, than an interest in her girls. "She know anything about Rob?" Kitty questioned wondering what if anything he had found out.

"Well she didn't want to talk in front of that cowboy," Matt said looking back over at the table before he looked at her again. He still found the whole conversation with Gert a little puzzling, the cowboy seemed a little jealous and possessive to Matt.

"Well he hasn't been around Matt, I would have seen him," Kitty said trying to remember the last time she had seen Rob Scot in there.

"Well, I guess I better start my look then," Matt sighed defeated, wondering when tracking down husbands fell under his job as marshal. He would find Rob only because of the boys and Milly. He still couldn't understand why a man would leave his family for months or days on end if he didn't have to. He sure wouldn't leave Kitty or the girls if he had the choice in the matter but as long as he had a job to do he was going to do it, no matter what.

"I'll buy you a drink," Kitty offered hoping to keep him just a little longer.

"No thanks, not now Kitty," Matt said seeing the disappointment cross her eyes briefly. "Tell you what, I'll come by after while and buy you one," Matt said looking at her. There was nothing better he rather do, but he told Milly he'd find Rob and he would but there was a lot of places Rob could be holding up. He still had the other five saloons in Dodge and rat-hole ally and the red-light district to check into too.

"Hey," Kitty said in a teasing tone. "Did I ever tell you what I think of men," she stated more then ask arching her brow at him.

"Yeah," Matt answered looking at her knowing he was going to get an earful of that particular opinion later, only about him going hunting. Hopefully by then he could think of someway to change her mind.

"I still do," Kitty said smiling at him, as looked at him.

Matt stood up and walked away, he could feel Kitty's eyes following him as he walked out the door.

****M&K****

Kitty was just grabbing a beer to go sit down and take a load off her feet when Doc walked in. "Hello Doc," Kitty greeted as he shuffled his way up beside her.

"Kitty," Doc said. "Sam, give me a beer will ya," Doc said pointing to the beer tap.

"Sure thing Doc," Sam said grabbing a glass to fill it with the frothing brew.

"Is that overgrown civil servant back yet," Doc asked, curious to the whereabouts of one Matt Dillon, since he hadn't seen him for almost four days now.

"Yeah he made it back this after noon," Kitty said smiling at Doc's concern for Matt though he tried to hide it behind his snarls and growls. "Come on let's go sit down," Kitty said as Sam set the mug down in front of Doc.

"Sounds good," Doc said grabbing his beer to follow Kitty over to the table. "Where has Matt been lately anyways," Doc asked curiously.

"Well he rode out to Jake Worth's to deliver those court appointed deeds, you know that," Kitty started off.

"Yeah I knew that, Lydia told me but it didn't take him three days to go out to Jake's," Doc said looking at her.

"He ran into Festus who talked him into going hunting for a few days," Kitty said smiling.

"Good for Festus, I always thought Matt could always use a few days of relaxing." Doc said.

"Yeah, he hasn't had a day off in a while. I hope his hunting trip doesn't count as his birthday." Kitty sassed out.

Doc swiped his hand over his mustache knowing Kitty had something special planned for Matt's birthday like always. She always made sure that they all had a good birthday with cake and a small party. There was no more surprise parties one thing he was glad of the last one Kitty threw for him almost made him have a heart attack.

"Doc you haven't seen Rob Scot around here lately have you," Kitty asked changing the subject from birthdays.

"No and good radiance," Doc grumbled out. "Why," Doc asked wondering why Kitty would be looking for Rob anyways.

"Oh Millie came into to see Matt asking him to try and find Rob. I guess he's been gone over a month this time is what Matt said." Kitty said nonchalantly.

Doc stared at her he might have known it would to be to get information for Matt Dillon. Not that he disliked Matt it was quite the opposite. He knew Kitty used her position in the Long Branch to gather information that helped Matt all the time, just like Lydia used her little ears all over town. Matt had even used him to gather information from time to time. He was always one to support Matt and Kitty both he just found it strange that Kitty had asked him directly. "Well you know how Rob is," Doc said.

"Yeah we all do," Kitty said looking at him knowingly.

****M&K****

Matt looked in every imaginable place for Rob, with no luck. The only place he hadn't looked was a cattle drive and Rob wasn't one to work, unless they were like Pete said women drovers. It was later that evening before he had a chance to stop back in to buy Kitty that drink he promised her. He didn't find it as any surprise that Doc was sitting there with her.

"Kitty," Matt greeted taking hold of the back of the chair.

"Matt," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Doc," Matt said as he sat down across from Kitty.

"Matt," Doc replied looking at the marshal.

"How are ya," Matt asked since he hadn't seen Doc since before he left town three days ago.

"Well I'm fine," Doc said. "I'm sitting here with a pain I can't cure," Doc said humorously.

"That's a terrible thing to call me," Kitty said looking at Doc, as he chuckled softly shaking her arm gently. "How about a beer," Kitty said turning her attention to Matt.

"No, no thanks Kitty," Matt said. He really wanted a drink to dull the pain in his knee tonight, but nothing behind the bar was going to kill it tonight. And he sure didn't want Doc giving Kitty some powders for his pain either.

"Kitty, was telling me, Millie came to you about Rob," Doc said.

"Yeah," Matt said hoping Doc might know something useful but seeing the look that he didn't. "I'm afraid I'm not doing her too much good either," Matt stated firmly.

"No trace at all huh," Doc said confirming what he all ready knew from Matt's eyes.

"Not so far," Matt said reminding them both he wasn't quitting in his search so far.

"Doc's been saying good riddance," Kitty said arching her brow at him.

"Well yeah except that she's stuck out there with six kids and a dirt farm that doesn't' grow enough food to feed 'em." Matt grumbled out staring at Doc. They both knew where he stood on the issue, and they both knew him.

"I know as much about that as anybody." Doc bristled. "I was there with Millie when everyone of the six kids was born." Doc said in a clinical voice. "She and Rob then didn't have much food to feed themselves much less six kids," Doc grumbled.

"Umhuh and he could always come in here and buy a lot of whiskey," Matt declared hotly, looking between Kitty and Doc.

"A few barrels," Kitty confirmed, hoping this argument between Matt and Doc wasn't going to led to much.

"Well that's exactly what I mean, she'd be better off with out him." Doc pointed out standing firm on his opinion that Rob Scot wasn't worth Matt trying to find.

"Well sure," Matt couldn't help but agree that Millie would be better off with out Rob, "except how are they going to live," Matt countered. Doc and him knew both first hand, how widows and fatherless kids suffered. They had seen too much of it in their line of work.

"Well there are an awful lot of good neighbors out there, and I think when word gets around, some how there'll be enough food in that cellar to take care of them. But I'll tell ya what I think is more important I think some of our towns leading citizens ought to start displaying some Christian charity and start thinking who's going to take care of them over the long haul." Doc grumbled before he got up and walked out the door with Kitty and Matt just staring after him.

Matt turned around to look at Kitty. "You get the feeling that the word's going to be spread around town," he asked all ready know that it was.

"You know I bet Doc's all ready put enough food in that cellar to last em a while," Kitty said all ready knowing.

"You can bet on it Kitty," Matt said knowing Doc as well as she did. He wondered how much she was going to throw into that little pot if she hadn't all ready. He'd make sure he stopped by Doc office during his rounds to give him a little to contribute to Millie's cause too, all ready figuring how much he could spare out of his personal expenses.

"Matt," Kitty started off questionably. "Do you think Rob will come back," Kitty asked she had been wondering about it all evening. She knew Rob like to take off weeks at a time but he'd never been gone a month before.

"Well I don't know what to think," Matt admitted honestly. "You know I can understand a man having enemies, maybe even getting himself killed, but I just can't understand him running off like that," Matt said looking directly at her.

Gert came over and interrupted them from continuing the conversation about Rob. Matt could help the grim look on his face even though his eyes showed something else at Kitty telling Gert point blank what it means to with hold information from him. He was sure Kitty would explain it to Gert in no uncertain terms again later that was one conversation Matt didn't want to be privy too.

Matt was almost relived when Gert's cowboy came in to pull her away. Matt was still having trouble with that one; there was just something about him that he didn't like. Matt watched Gert and the cowboy walk over to another table. "You know Kitty, I get the feeling that maybe Millie isn't so bad off after all," he said turning back to look at the table again.

Kitty knew what he meant. "I think it's a drawl," She muttered causing Matt to look back at her.

"You might be right," Matt said looking at her.

"Come on back into the office I want to show you something," Kitty said changing the topic off the obvious, as she stood up.

"All right," Matt said scooting back in his chair as he walked around the table to follow her.

Matt barely had time to turn around from latching the door before Kitty threw her arms around his neck and kissed him breathless. When she fell back to her feet did she punch him in the chest? "Next time you go off like that, I'm….." Kitty fumed out.

"Now honey," Matt said looking at her. "It was just too good of a chance to pass up," Matt argued.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have, but…" Kitty said breathing heavily.

"Look Kit," Matt stated firmly. He loved Kitty, would do anything in the world for her but he wasn't going to report every move he made to her either. "Have you noticed any new men around here about fiftyish, dark hair and big looking," he asked suddenly, wondering why he didn't think to ask her before.

"No why," Kitty asked.

"It was a good thing I stayed out there with Festus," Matt said evenly. "On our way back in we found a man close to the Whittaker's place murdered." Matt sighed out.

"I haven't seen anybody like that around here," Kitty said looking up at him.

"You still mad at me," Matt asked softly in his child like innocent tone reserved for her.

"No, but you better still plan on taking your birthday off the fu-" Kitty trailed off as Matt silenced her with another earth shaking kiss.

Her lips were swollen and she gasping for air when he pulled back. "The full day I know," he said flashing her, his boyish grin before he chuckled.

"What's so funny," Kitty asked looking up at him from where her head rested against his chest.

"Lydia, she told me sparks were going to fly," Matt chuckled as his hands rubbing her back changed from slow and reassuringly to seductive. "Well sparks are flying all right just not the kind she thought I hope," Matt sighed out, bending his head down to kiss her just as the office door burst opened.

"Opps," Lydia said quickly darting back out of the room.

"Hold it," Matt said catching the shutting door in his powerful hand. "What are you doing here this late," Matt said firmly looking at her.

"I lost my paper for school tomorrow," Lydia said wincing a little as she looked down at her feet.

"Lydia that paper could be anywhere," Kitty groaned. "You've worked on it all weekend everywhere," Kitty muttered.

"I've checked most of them," Lydia said.

"You mean this paper," Matt said reaching in his breast pocket for the folded piece of paper as he handed it to her.

Lydia scanned the paper. "Yeah," Lydia said smiling.

"I found it in my desk," Matt said. "What have I told you about using my desk when I'm not there," Matt asked.

"Well Chester was the last person I talked to doing my paper," Lydia retaliated.

"She's been running all over town asking questions on everybody she knows trying to get an answer to her paper." Kitty said smiling proudly at her.

"Oh," Matt said looking at Lydia. "What is it about," Matt asked.

"What is love," Lydia said. "Speaking of which Mama I need another sheet of paper," Lydia said.

"Top drawer," Kitty said as Lydia walked over to the desk to grab a couple of sheets of paper.

"Thanks Mama," Lydia said walking back out into the hall. "All right Festus you can see me home now," Lydia said loudly.

"Well at least she was smart enough to have Festus with her."

"Wonder if she asked him," Kitty said smiling. "that would be an interesting answer," she murmured.

"Yeah it would," Matt said smiling. "Well I better go do rounds," Matt sighed out kissing Kitty one more time to distraction.

****M&K****

Matt did his customary sweep of the room looking for Kitty. His eyes landed on her standing at the bar eating which she was doing more often here lately he noticed. He had a suspcion as to why but she hadn't said anything as of yet.

****M&K****

It was two weeks after Matt's birthday party that he had to leave town for a little while. Kitty was waiting his return and it should be sometime today. Kitty walked out of her room and she heard Sam talking to some lady about her. Kitty took the woman in as she slowly walked down the stairs. "That can be arranged," Kitty said answering the woman's question about meeting her. "Kitty Russell," Kitty said offering her hand as soon as she reached the woman.

"Stella Damon," Stella said shaking Kitty's hand in a nice firm grip.

"How about a drink," Kitty asked, casually as she waited to see just what this why Stella wanted to meet her.

"In a while," Stella said looking around the interior of Long Branch some more. "Looks like your available," Stella said as her eyes settled on Kitty giving her a once over. Well she looked like she knew what she was doing, but then looks could be deceiving. She couldn't help but wonder how much of it was a class act and the truth.

"That's because I am," Kitty said relaxing a little it was obvious that Stella knew the business and worked in it before. "Let's sit down," Kitty said indicating the table beside them, as they both moved over to the table to sit down. "You looking for a job Stella," Kitty asked thinking that could be the only reason why Stella would be looking the place over so much.

"Well in away," Stella said looking towards Kitty as she sat down. "I suppose you know you got the nicest place around."

"You must have looked around," Kitty said straightening her skirts as she stared at Stella. She couldn't quite make it out, she offered Stella a job but she didn't understand the hesitance in her taking the offer.

"You own it, or run it or are you just decoration," Stella asked pointedly.

"I own it, run it and I decorate pretty good too," Kitty answered proudly. Kitty was proud of her success in working from the ground up to boss, but she didn't know why Stella would ask that.

"No house gambling," Stella said as she turned her attention away from the friendly poker game in the back.

"Off and on, dealers come and go," Kitty said wondering where Stella was going with whole conversation.

"Come and go," Stella questioned curiously. Why did dealers come and go so often for?

"Come honest go dishonest," Kitty said not thinking she needed to explain that half of them Matt had ran out of town the other half ended up on the wrong end of a table, to Stella.

"You can save all that for the lady's aide," Stella replied smoothly.

"Looks like you got all your own answers, I don't think you need any of mine." Kitty said still thinking this conversation was still rather odd.

"Well I got a lot but I can use some from you," Stella said quietly.

"Try me," Kitty said slouching back in her chair a little.

"What ya want for it?" Stella asked rather bluntly.

"The Long Branch," Kitty questioned stunned.

"That's what you call it," Stella said looking at her. "I wanna buy it," she stated firmly.

Kitty let out a chuckle as she shook her head no; there was no way she was going to sell the Long Branch. There was no reason to sell the Long Branch. She might get a whim to sell it every now and then because of a fight between her and Matt but she could never really go through with it. The Long Branch was her baby, their first home, she just couldn't do it held to many memories. But she had to admire Stella's brass in asking her straight out.

"You haven't even heard my offer," Stella declared stunned that she would say no so quickly.

"I don't have too, it's not for sale." Kitty said firmly looking straight at her.

"Too me," Stella asked, thinking Kitty just didn't want to sell it to another woman after working here so long.

"To you or anybody," Kitty said firmly not liking that Stella was thinking her reasons were because of her sex. There was no reason to sell it.

"Why not," Stella countered.

"I don't know," Kitty started she could think of two good reasons not to sell the Long Branch but she wasn't going to tell Stella those reasons. "I'm use to it, I make money," Kitty added, evenly. Yes she made enough money to live comfortably and to provide for Lydia's and Julia's care and expenses. And she was more then use to it by now. "Everything I have is here," Kitty said, her family was here, her friends where here, the only thing missing from her perfect everything was a son.

"Well…" Stella drawled out as she looked at her, "you could pack up your everything, and take it some place else."

"My everything was here first," Kitty countered; no she wasn't leaving Dodge, for no reason.

"That makes you a squatter," Stella stated.

"That makes you nothing," Kitty said arching her brow.

"I'll have that rye now the bar rye," Stella said cutting her losses.

"Sam bring the lady bar rye," Kitty said looking over at Sam who was keeping a close eye on her, but that was nothing new considering Matt was out of town. Kitty gave Sam a faint smile as he poured Stella her drink. Kitty watched Stella drank her drink wondering what would come out of her mouth next.

"Kitty you're just full of class from your bar rye on up," Stella said.

"All of us seminary girls have got class," Kitty sassy back.

"You don't want to sell." Stella said trying again, as she slowly stood to her feet.

"I won't sell," Kitty said as she stood up hand on her hip.

Stella looked at her and knew that they weren't going to do business. "Thanks for the eye opener," Stella said.

"You're welcome," Kitty said watching Stella turn around to walk out the doors.

Stella turned to lean against the back of a chair. "I wonder if this town is big enough for the both of us," Stella asked bracing her self on the back of the chair she just vacated.

"You're welcome to find out," Kitty suggested not in least bit discourage by a little competition.

"You bet I am," Stella said giving Kitty a smirking smile, before she turned towards.

Stella breezed past Festus who was coming in. "Golly bill, what was that," Festus asked glancing over his shoulder to look at Kitty as he stared at the batwing doors.

"Some kind of wind Festus," Kitty muttered looking at him. She couldn't understand why she felt the hairs on the back of her neck starting to stand up when Stella mentioned setting up saloon here in Dodge. There was just something about it that wasn't quiet right.

"No ma'am that wasn't no wind," Festus declared.

"A hot one or an ill one I don't know which," Kitty stated firmly.

"Ill, she didn't look sick a particle to me," Festus said.

Kitty stared at Festus's back as he gawked at the doors. Leave it to a man to take in a pretty face and nothing else. "How about a drink Festus," Kitty said after a few moments.

"Aw, thank ya Miss Kitty," Festus said as they moved over towards the bar.

"Miss Kitty I got to go in the back to get a couple bottles," Sam said as he sat down Festus's beer and Kitty's.

"All right Sam," Kitty said as she listened to Festus spin one of his tall tales. It wasn't long after Sam came back out that Festus left and Kitty left to head to her office.

****M&K****

Kitty was sitting in her office, playing with her ear ring absentmindedly, as she thought about Stella's offer a little more. It would be nice to sell out and spend the time with the girls. She could raise her daughters, and have a happy good life. But she'd have nothing else to distract her when Matt had to go out of town. The Long Branch, her friends… the girls… they all were the welcome to distraction her from Matt's absences. It was a tough choice, but no matter the advantages of selling she just couldn't. Because no matter what she couldn't read the future and if something happened to Matt she would need to provide for her children.

"Thinkin' hard," Matt said standing in the door way.

"Oh, hi Matt," Kitty said turning to look at him.

"You're thinkin' might hard on something," Matt said walking in the room and shutting the door.

Kitty got up and walked over towards him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just wondering when you were going to get back," Kitty said tilting her head back to look at him. "When did you get back," Kitty said laying her head against his chest.

"Just a little while ago," Matt said not having to explain that he took care of things first, as he hugged her tight. "Can't I get a better greeting then a hug," Matt teased after a while.

"Oh I think so," Kitty said tilting her head back to smile up at him, as he raised her up long enough to give her a brief kiss.

"That's better," Matt smiling down at her, locking his hands casually behind her back holding her in place.

Kitty unwrapped her arms from around his waist, only to catch the lapels of his vest. "In a second," Kitty said rising up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down into a mouth watering hard and passionate kiss.

Matt kissed her back just as demanding as she was, until the need to breath became necessary. "Kitty," he murmured against her lips, "we can't…" he said pulling back a little more. "We aren't as young as we use to be you know," Matt said holding her hips back a space from his. It would be so easy and it was so welcoming, but they just couldn't not this time.

"Oh all right," Kitty conceded moving away from him.

"How about supper tonight," Matt suggested.

"Well, I did promise Julia we'd eat with Doc, but I don't think they'd mind if you tagged along." Kitty said smiling.

"All right," Matt sighed knowingly. "What were you really thinking about before I came in here," Matt asked directly.

"I told you," Kitty said smiling at him, "I was thinking about you," she murmured.

"Unhuh," Matt said casting her doubtful look, knowing she wasn't entirely thinking about him. Something was bothering her, but he knew better then to push her for answers. "Well I better get back to work," Matt said after a moment. "I'll see ya later."

"All right Matt," Kitty said knowingly, as she followed him back out into the bar and watched him leave. "Sam I'll be up in my rooms if ya need me," Kitty said after glancing at the clock.

****M&K****

Through most of supper Kitty was distracted and wrapped up in her own thoughts as tried to figure out just what to do about Stella Damon.

"What's the mater Kitty, don't you like your food?" Matt asked looking at her what ever she had been thinking earlier must carried over into supper. "Doc it's pretty good isn't it," Matt said trying to drawl Kitty out of her brooding.

"Oh mine's fine, yours," Doc countered.

"Good," Matt said taking another bite.

"Julia," Matt questioned.

"Just fine Daddy," Julia answered looked at her mother.

"Guess she's not hungry then," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache. "What's the matter Kitty ain't ya hungry." Doc asked taking another bite of his potatoes. "Kitty," Doc said shaking her arm when she failed to answer him.

Kitty got jostled out of her thoughts, she looked at Matt to Doc to Julia to Lydia and back to Doc. "What's the matter with all of you," Kitty demanded.

"We're fine," Doc said looking at her.

"You're not eating your supper," Kitty said looking at them.

"Huh," Doc said rubbing his nose, "Of course you are you're just gulping yours down." Doc bristled.

"I'm not hungry," Kitty said looking down at her untouched food.

"Something wrong Kitty?" Matt asked wondering what she could be brooding about but knew that what ever it was it was really starting to bother her. He didn't know if it was the morning sickness or something else.

"No nothing, it's just one of those days I should have hunted my own food, shot it and eaten it raw," Kitty said grimed faced.

"I expect they got some raw meat out there in the kitchen if that's what you want," Doc sassed out.

"You sure that's what bothering you the food," Matt questioned knowing it was more but he wasn't likely to get answer.

Kitty rolled her eyes towards the door, in her way of telling him she'd explain later, only to see Stella Damon walk in the door. Kitty knew she wasn't going to get out of it now but she wouldn't have to go into details with Matt until later. "Yeah, that's what's bothering me the food," Kitty heaved out wearily.

"Looks like I picked the best place in town for supper," Stella said coming over to their table.

"That's cause your aim was so deadly," Kitty said watching Doc and Matt stand up gawking at Stella. "This is Doc Adams," Kitty said nodding towards Doc. "and Matt Dillon," Kitty said indicating Matt. "My daughter Lydia, and Julia," Kitty said indicating the girls. "Stella Damon," Kitty introduced the them.

"Ms. Damon," Doc greeted friendly taking in Stella's appearance.

"Howdy do," Matt greeted friendly. "Would you like to sit down," Matt asked reaching for the empty chair.

"Aw, no thank you," Stella said looking pointedly at Kitty for a moment. "I don't like crowds, don't you Kitty," Stella said trying to bait her into an open confrontation.

"I don't mind crowds I just don't like feeling crowded," Kitty retorted smoothly.

Matt cast her, a glance out of the corner of his eye, wondering where the hostility was coming from. Kitty normally didn't take on this way with anyone unless she had a reason.

"Are you the marshal here Mr. Dillon," Stella asked taking in Matt's rugged form and seeing the badge on his shirt.

"That's right," Matt said giving her a small smile.

"Well I wonder if I've given you the proper respect Kitty," Stella said turning her attention back towards Kitty.

"Never entered my mind," Kitty said knowing what game Stella was playing at. _Honey you can try all you like but I've been at this game for fourteen years and there is no way I'm going to let you come in on it now. _Kitty fumed silently, while she kept her fake smile firmly in place. She still couldn't place why she disliked Stella so much there was just something about her that didn't make a whole lot of sense.

"Well mine either, but I now see you're friends with the marshal and the towns doctor, I'm bound to be impressed. It kinda sweetens the pot," Stella said looking at her.

"We don't want to keep you from your supper Stella," Kitty said smiling at her. _That's right I'm friends with the towns doctor and the marshal, but let's get one thing straight, you can't have my life, no matter how much you want it. _Kitty thought silently, because that was precisely what Stella's words and actions were meaning to her right now.

"Course I might get sick who knows," Stella said looking at Doc who was wiping his mouth smiling broadly at her. "Then again I might even break the law," She added as she looked over at Matt who gave her a small smile. "Then we can all be friends," she mocked. "Evenin' gentlemen," Stella said before she sashayed away from them.

"Evenin' Matt said watching her walk away from them.

Kitty looked at Matt and Doc who were keenly interested in Stella's physical attributes. "Oh sit down," she snapped out roughly.

"By gosh, I didn't know you had a friend in town," Doc said as they sat back down.

"I don't," Kitty said Stella Damon was far from being a friend; there was just something about her that was setting off all kinds of warning bells. Call it woman's intuition but Stella was either running from something or had did something or was up to something but Kitty was going to have to brood some more over all it.

"Who is she Kitty," Matt asked noticing Kitty's brooding look on her face.

"You ought to know you looked her over close enough," Kitty snapped out as she sipped her coffee.

Matt ducked his chin in guilty, "Well she was standing ring in front of me, I couldn't help it," Matt said hoping they weren't going to go through green eyed monster fight again. Kitty was bad enough when she was in a temper, but when she was jealous and in a temper that was a fight even Matt didn't feel brave enough for. And it was clear that Kitty didn't like Ms. Damon.

"Pretty fine looking woman I'd say," Doc said, giving Matt a wink knowing that Kitty was starting to get jealous.

"Sure," Matt agreed reluctantly, he always known Doc had it in for him tonight and that statement proved it. Doc was trying to rile Kitty by using jealousy and Matt didn't like Doc pulling him into to the mess, especially when it was going to ricochet back on him.

"I keep wondering how she'd look bald," Kitty said holding her coffee cup.

"Mama that's not nice," Julia pipped up.

"No it's not," Lydia agreed looking at her mother. "But then Mama can feel that way," Lydia said.

"How long you known her," Matt asked, interrupting Lydia with a look. He wondered if Stella was someone from the past that made Kitty this violent towards her because of a past wrong.

"I met her this morning," Kitty answered.

"And all ready you want to scalp her," Doc retorted, surprised at Kitty's behavior.

"I really don't care who does it," Kitty snapped out wide eyed.

"Well she must have done somethin'," Matt said shocked knowing Kitty normally didn't go for the jugular unless someone done something, and hardly ever after just meeting them. _Unless you count Cara and Dolly,_ his mind warned him, but those were just cases of pure out jealousy in his book.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kitty mumbled under her breath as she sipped her coffee.

"Well I'll say one thing it's been a long time since I seen anybody get your goat like this," Doc said he couldn't remember a time when Kitty had gotten this riled up over a new comer before.

"Keep it up," Kitty said tartly as she sat her coffee cup down a little rougher then she should have. "I've never saw it fail," She commented as she grabbed her gloves and reticule off her lap. "You two can't see beyond a pretty face. You two just sit there and moon about it I got better things to do," Kitty said saucily as she stood up and left.

Matt watched her leave wondering what on earth had just happened. He turned back to look at Doc. "Now you're a wise old codger Doc, what do you think that was all about," Matt asked wondering if Doc might know why Kitty was suddenly so angry with them.

"About," Doc said tugging at his ear, "I'd say that is about the darnest thing I ever saw," Doc said going back to eating his supper while Matt did the same.

"I never seen her take on this way in a long while," Matt said after a few bites.

"I haven't either no in a long while, why I think the last time was…" Doc said trying to recall the last time Kitty acted this way. "Well when that old flame of your's showed up," Doc said trying to think of the girl's name. "Dolly, but even then she didn't carry on like this," Doc said. "And she didn't with Cara either, no something else is bothering her," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache as he looked at Matt.

"Well what ever it is Stella Damon is at the root of it," Matt said, continuing to eat his meal.

"Maybe you should listen to the gossip Dad, you might learn a few things," Lydia burst out suddenly.

"Oh really," Matt said leaning up on the table. "All right spill it," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Stella wants to buy the Long Branch but Mama turned her down. Guess that badge and Long Branch goes hand in hand for some things." Lydia snipped out.

"And just what is that suppose to mean," Matt demanded looking at her.

"Nothing Dad," Lydia said evenly bluffing him.

"Daddy can I have some pie," Julia asked breaking the tension.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at her for a second only to turn his gaze back to Lydia. "Fight and belly ache all you want to Lydia but you're still going to New Orleans come this fall." Matt said firmly.

"I don't want to go, I can learn everything I need to know right here in Dodge. You just want me to go now because I'm seeing more of Cole then you like." Lydia bit out.

"You darn right it's more than I like but you're still going," Matt said firmly.

"I have to agree with you Matt," Doc said interrupting the staring fest between father and daughter. "I never thought Lydia would fight on going back east to continue her education," Doc muttered looking at Lydia.

"Only because lover boy isn't going with her," Matt mumbled.

"Stop calling him that," Lydia snapped. "Yes I like Cole, I like him a lot, and at least he has the sense not to be eyeballing another woman in front of his wife," Lydia said scooting back from the table hastily and leaving.

"You going to let her go," Doc asked looking at Matt.

"You want to go after her in that mood be my guess," Matt grumbled.

"No I don't think so," Doc said.

"She's just mad cause her and Cole had a fight," Julia piped up.

"What about," Matt asked loving how Julia didn't know how to keep secrets yet.

"About Lydia shooting," Julia said only to cover her mouth as Matt and Doc stared at her. "I wasn't suppose to tell you that," Julia said.

"I'm glad you did," Matt said looking at his youngest daughter. "Where has your sister been doing her shooting at," Matt demanded.

"Am I in trouble," Julia asked innocently.

"No, but your sister sure is," Matt said looking at her. "Where at Julia," Matt demanded in a firm tone.

"She used to practice down at the river but now she's been riding up to the ghost town and shooting and I won't go with her up there because it's scary," Julia admitted.

"Good girl," Matt said giving her a small smile. "Where did she get the gun to practice," Matt asked.

Julia filled Matt and Doc in on Lydia's shooting practice and how she taught her to use the sling shot if she didn't tell him or Kitty. Julia even gave Lydia's routines away and Matt was bound and determined to bust Lydia in the act, after he had a little talk with John and Cole Dalton.

****M&K****

There was only a few of the regulars still standing at the bar at eleven thirty, enough for Kitty to call it a night, leaving Sam to close up the place.

Kitty was sitting at her vanity brushing out her hair when she heard the footsteps out in the hall. She could hear the uneven gait as it slowly moved towards the door. It didn't take no genius to know it was Matt coming down the hall. She was coming to know his steps the same as a blind woman would know his footsteps.

Matt walked in the door scratching his head as he walked farther into the room. He had noticed there was no night cap waiting for him on the table but he really didn't mind. He looked up as she got up from her perch and started turning down the bed.

"Kitty," he questioned softly.

"I'm tired Matt, and I don't want to talk about it," Kitty said firmly. She didn't want to talk about Stella Damon or anything else for that matter she had been thinking about it all day and she was exhausted. She hadn't gotten any closer to a conclusion then she had when she first started thinking over the whole thing. While Stella's offer to buy the Long Branch was appealing in it's own way, Kitty just couldn't sell. The more she thought about selling to have that time with Lydia and Julia the more questions it rose in her head. How could she possibly sell and walk away from it? What would she do for a living if she didn't have the Long Branch and she knew she would need to support both her and the girls if anything ever happened to Matt? There was nothing that she could do and be respectable because every skill she had was either dishonest or unrespectable, and they all involved her working in a saloon. Skills that would even qualify her for working a gambling house or cat house, none of which she was ever going to do again now that she got out of it.

Kitty crawled in bed with her mind still running over everything as she curled up into her pillow, waiting for Matt to join her. She felt the bed dip under him as he moved in bed throwing an arm around her waist.

"Kitty," Matt sad softly, propping himself up on his elbow looking at her.

"It's nothing Matt," Kitty said snuggling back into him.

"Honey, you know you can tell me," Matt said, pulling the strand of hair back away from her face.

"I know Matt, but you wouldn't understand it," Kitty whispered.

"Kitty who is this Ms. Damon," he asked.

"I told you Matt, I just met her this morning." Kitty huffed out.

"I know what you told me but you also said you wanted to scalp her. Kitty that just isn't like you," Matt stated evenly.

"Matt leave it be huh," Kitty said using his favorite saying against him for once.

"All right, but promise me one thing," Matt sighed knowing she wasn't going to tell him anything until she ready.

"If I can," Kitty said.

"Don't let your mouth get better of you…" Matt said as Kitty flipped over on her back to protest but he hushed her by putting a finger to her lips. "To where you are threatening her loudly and publicly," Matt finished.

Kitty gave him a warm smile. "I'll do my best," Kitty said softly. "Now about we don't talk anymore about Stella Damon, and we finish that welcome home kiss," Kitty purred out running a hand up over his chest.

"Sounds better," Matt chuckled throwing the cover up over there heads as Kitty started to giggle before he silenced her in the most effective way he could.

****M&K****

Matt studied his initial report he had scribbled out hastily five days prior on the accounts of Vince Gardner for the accounts of stage robbery, as he finished working on his official arresting report. He took a sip of his morning coffee wondering briefly if Kitty was up yet. He just sat his cup down, when the office door opened, causing him to look up from his report.

"Mornin' Marshal," Stella called out pleasantly, from the open door way.

"Oh, Ms. Damon," Matt greeted as he stood up to greet her.

"Are you busy or are you trying' to look that," Stella questioned as she looked up Matt with a bright smile.

"Come in sit down," Matt said, he was still curious as to what was going on between her and Kitty other then what Lydia had told him and he hoped he could get a few answers off of Ms. Damon. Matt ushered her over towards the chair closest to his desk, as he held it for her to sit down.

"This time I will," Stella said looking over her shoulder at him, before she took the seat.

"What can I do for you," Matt asked as he moved behind his desk to take his seat, lacing his fingers together comfortably across his waist. A little tip that Kitty had given him in showing he wasn't interested in any feminine advances.

"I'm going to open a business in Dodge, Marshal, I suppose you all ready know that," Stella said noticing the way he kept his hands firmly over his chest, in the silent message of spoken for.

"No I didn't," Matt answered, looking at her trying to bluff.

"Kitty didn't tell ya," Stella asked surprised. She was sure that there was something going on between the marshal and Kitty because of the reading she got the other night at the café. Then the way he kept his hands firmly across his waist spoke volumes too, if it wasn't Kitty then it was somebody else. But she's wager the whole town that it was Kitty Russell.

"What kind of business," Matt countered shifting the conversation off of Kitty and himself. It was none of Ms. Damon's concern the way he saw it.

"A gambling house, a saloon, a palace of pleasure," Stella said in a low sultry voice.

"Aw," Matt said. "I don't know if you looked around Dodge very much but I think we're a little shy on palaces here," Matt commented humorously.

"You're clean out of them Marshal, I'm gonna have to build me one." Stella stated simply. "I bought that ole building up from the Dodge House," Stella said looking at him.

"Oh that's the old warehouse, used to be an assay's office," Matt said knowing the building well enough, at one time Kitty had even thought about buying it and moving the Long Branch there but decided against it. He still didn't know why she didn't but that was her business.

"Oh, maybe they left some gold dust in there for me," Stella said.

"I doubt that," Matt commented dryly wishing that Stella would get to business part of her visit.

"Oh I'm gambling on there being gold in there once I open up for business Marshal," Stella said with dry humor.

"Well maybe there will be," Matt said he didn't really think Dodge needed another saloon, but who was he to judge.

"Now," Stella said in a serious business like tone. "What's your cut," Stella asked directly.

"My cut," Matt asked questionably, wondering just exactly what she was getting at.

"How much of my gold do you get," Stella said pointedly.

"None Ms. Damon," Matt said shaking his head. It still surprised him that most people thought he could be bought or was a bought marshal, but that just wasn't him.

"You don't want me to buy any extra protection," Stella said a little surprised.

"You can't Ms. Damon," Matt stated simply, as he took his laced hands and leaning up on his desk. "I make my rounds every night." Matt said firmly. "If there's trouble at your place I'll be there, that's the size of it." Matt said seriously and honestly.

"Well," Stella drawled out slowly as she stood up. "I'm wasting your time Marshal," Stella said.

"Not if we understand each other," Matt said standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I wonder if we do," Stella said leaving the open invitation for more if he wanted it, as she walked over to the door. She turned back to look at him with one hand on the knob. "Tall, handsome and honest, mmmumph, that's a lot to believe Marshal," Stella said before she left.

Matt smiled after her, looking over at the clock on the wall he'd finish up that report then go over and see Kitty. He still had to tell her what their oldest had been doing here lately.

****M&K****

Kitty was sitting in her office, going over the books after Festus had came in to get workers to help build Stella's palace. She really couldn't say no to Festus, after he asked her permission to ask the men that was sitting around drinking. The way she saw it was that she couldn't loose the more they worked the sweatier they got the more money they made the more they would drink.

Matt walked into the Long Branch and saw the place practically deserted. "Sam where's Kitty," Matt asked going over to the bar.

"She's in the office Marshal, you want a beer," Sam asked.

"Not right now Sam, maybe later," Matt said walking through the door that read private. He rapped lightly on the office door.

"Yeah," Kitty called out, not turning towards the door as Matt walked through it. "Oh hello Matt," Kitty said.

"Since when haven't you minded a little friendly competition?" Matt asked shutting the door.

Kitty stared at him. "Oh I see you've been talking to Stella," Kitty retorted huffily as she turned back around to her desk.

"Yeah she came over to my office wanting to know what my cut was," Matt said looking at her ridged back.

Kitty grabbed her clip board and stood up. "You should have taken her up on it," Kitty said dryly walking back towards the store room.

"Kitty," Matt said following her. "Are you that upset with her opening up another saloon here in Dodge," Matt questioned.

"No Matt, it has nothing to do with her being the competition. She just bother's me that all, I don't know why she just doesn't set right with me."

"Why not," Matt asked leaning up against the corner of the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not her looks or her clothes or her sharp tongue," Kitty said turning to look at him. "It isn't even the fact that she thought she buy the Long Branch."

"What," Matt asked suddenly.

"The other day, when I first met her she offered to buy the Long Branch." Kitty said. "I guess that was why I was so distracted yesterday at supper going over her offer," Kitty admitted slowly.

"If you were interested in her offer why not let her buy into a half interest in it," Matt asked curiously.

"I'll tell you why, because it wouldn't work. She use to being the boss, and well so am I." Kitty said.

"Well I guess it probably for the best anyways," Matt said looking at her. "She bought the old warehouse," Matt said looking at her.

"I know," Kitty said. "Look Matt, I don't want to talk anymore about Stella Damon all right."

"All right," Matt conceded. Knowing full well that Kitty's intuition was libel to be right but what on neither of them knew. "Let's talk about another important matter," Matt said firmly.

"What," Kitty catching his tine.

"Oh about a little thirteen year old playing with guns," Matt said watching Kitty whirl around to face him with wide eyes.

"What," Kitty burst out.

"Julia, let it slip last night," Matt said with a brisk nod of his head.

"I guess we should have known," Kitty said, looking at him. "After all she's only been asking you to teach since she was six," Kitty retorted tartly.

"How did this get to be my fault, I told I would teach her when she got older," Matt said looking at her. "But just because I said older didn't mean I wanted her using her boyfriend to go behind my back either," Matt snapped out evenly.

"What does Cole, got to do with anything," Kitty heaved out exasperated.

"Cole's the one who taught her," Matt grounded out. "But at least the boy did show some sense in refusing to teach her to quick drawl," he grumbled.

"What," Kitty exploded.

"I said he refused to…"

"I heard you the first time," Kitty groaned holding a hand up in the air. "Matt you got to do something," Kitty said expectantly.

"Oh I intend to right after I get back from Hayes," Matt said looking at her pointedly.

"You just got back," Kitty said seeing something flash across his eyes.

"I know that, but in order to stop her I have to catch her in the act right," Matt said crossing his arms.

"Well..yeah…I guess so…" Kitty mused clearly baffled. "All right I'm confused," Kitty said shaking her head.

"Lydia only goes to practice when I'm out of town, if she thinks I'm out of town she'll go practice and I can bust her on it," Matt explained. "This way Julia won't get blamed for telling us, and Lydia gets caught," Matt said.

Kitty stood there thinking for a minute about his plan. "Matt," Kitty said softly. She couldn't believe she was even think this.

"What," Matt said seeing some doubt flicker in her eyes.

"Well maybe we should just let it go," Kitty said watching his eyes grow wide with shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe she just said that. Of course she didn't want her daughter growing up packing a six gun everywhere, but maybe it wasn't such a bad thing her learning to shoot.

"What ya mean," Matt said clearly puzzeled now.

"I'm not sure exactly," Kitty said shaking her head. "I don't want Lydia to be some gun toting young lady, but maybe if she knows how to handle one…Well think of it like added protection," Kitty said softly.

"So don't bust her," Matt said taking his hat off to scratch the back of his head.

"Not exactly," Kitty said.

"Honey you're starting to talk in circles worse than Chester," Matt said putting his hat back on.

"Catch her at it but don't scold her for it," Kitty said. "Maybe give her a few pointers, but this way she'll know we know, and maybe it won't be as appealing to were she doing it constantly," Kitty said.

"Oh like her and the gambling," Matt said.

"Yeah," Kitty said glad that he remembered that one.

"All right," Matt conceded seeing Kitty's point now that he was thinking about it clearly. "Well I better get going," Matt said looking at her.

"Matt," Kitty said in a low murmur as she moved over in front of him.

"Yeah," he replied taking her hand and drawling her to him. Her free hand made contact with his chest as he brought her in for a searing kiss. Kitty freed her hand from his grasp and placed it behind his head sealing her mouth over his until he opened slightly letting her tongue delve in.

Matt groaned at the taste and feels of her, and brought her body in closer to his. The sweetness of Kitty's mouth was intoxicating and Matt would have gladly given up breathing if he could just kiss her forever. He gently massaging her back and even letting his hands dip a little lower, fighting with her skirts. He dropped his hands to her rear end, pulled her hard against him. She arched her body, as he cradled her against him, attempting to mold himself to her. "Kitty," he whispered, as he released her lips.

"Just a few more minutes," Kitty said coming in for another kiss, and Matt shied away from her. "Matt," She pled breathlessly.

"I want you, you know I do, and Lord knows I do, but…" At her look he continued. "We both know where it will led to if we do,"

"Oh, all right," Kitty sighed trying to tone down her emotions.

Matt heard the disappointment in her voice, tinged with pain. He drew her into a tighter embrace and began rubbing his hands along her back. "I'll make it up to you I promise," Matt said kissing the top of her head.

"I know later," She replied softly. Matt released her and she moved aside, glancing at him and then looked away. At her dejected look, Matt reached out and lifted her face to look at him. "I love you," he whispered as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Kitty smiled up at him, her eyes alight with love. He moved in and kissed her softly.

"I love you too," Kitty said softly. She pushed slightly on his shoulder playfully. "You better get goin' before I try to convince you otherwise."

Matt chuckled, as he captured her mouth one more time. "I'll see you later for supper." Matt said.

Kitty stood there leaning up against the corner of the wall watching him walk away from her, made her wonder why she had even thought about considering Stella's offer.

****M&K****

"I got to up to Hayes for a trial." Matt stated giving Kitty a meaningful look as he rolled his eyes towards Lydia as they ate supper together.

"How long you going to be gone," Kitty said looking at him.

"A couple days I figure," Matt said, sipping his coffee.

"When you leavin'," Kitty asked wearily.

"In the morning," Matt confirmed watching Lydia pick at her supper.

"May I be excused," Lydia asked suddenly looking at Kitty.

Matt and Kitty just looked at each other before Kitty gave Lydia a nod and she left the table, with three stunned face staring at her retreating backside.

"What's got into her," Matt questioned quietly, not once had Lydia ever asked to be excused from the table before, just barely touching her food, she always ate like a horse. But tonight something was definitely wrong.

"I don't know," Kitty said looking at Lydia's plate of untouched food, before turning her eyes to Julia who always seemed to know what was going on with Lydia.

Julia sat there shifting in her seat as he parents stared at her looking for answers. 'I don't know except her and Cole are still fighting," Julia said hurrying to take another bite of her peas.

"You know," Kitty said staring at her as she ate the mouth full of peas.

"Nuhun," Julia protested swallowing.

"Shush Kitty," Matt said looking at her as Julia took another bite of peas.

"But…" Kitty said watching her daughter. "Oh," Kitty said her mouth making the perfect little o shape. They kept staring at Julia who kept denying knowing anything as she finished off her peas. "All right enough you know," Kitty said staring at Julia's little flushed face.

"No I don't Mama," Julia protested.

"Julia you just ate your peas," Matt said looking at her.

Julia looked down at her plate noticing the disgusting green vegetable was completely gone from her plate. "I guess I like them now that I'm six," Julia quipped out.

"Unhun," Matt said looking over at Kitty.

"Daddy I can't tell you I was doubled dared sworn not to tell you or Mama," Julia cried out loudly.

"Julia," Kitty said sternly looking at her daughter.

"I've made up my mind," Lydia said coming back into the kitchen, looking at her sister.

"Made up your mind about what," Matt questioned leeringly. "Oh no," Matt groaned seeing that look in her eyes that she was planning something. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be putting a stop to something, or I'm not going to like it." Matt groaned.

"Because you are going to do both of them," Lydia said evenly.

"Lydia you can't," Julia squealed.

"You hush up," Lydia said sitting back down at the table. "You gave most of it away anyways eating your peas," Lydia said.

"I did not," Julia burst out glaring at her sister.

"Well you let on that there was something wrong," Lydia said shortly.

"And you didn't by not eating supper," Julia retorted sticking her tongue out at Lydia.

"Girls," Kitty scolded firmly causing them both to bow their heads down and mumble an apology.

"All right Lydia tell me just what is it I'm not going to like," Matt demanded once there was control back at the table.

"Tonight, a few friends of mine are going to do something…." Lydia said softly not meeting Matt's eyes. "I was going to sneak out after you and Mama went to bed to do it but I can't do it," Lydia said honestly looking up and meeting Matt's gaze.

"Well that's a good thing," Kitty said looking at her daughter.

"Daddy, a couple of boys are going to race their horses tonight down by the bluffs close to the river." Lydia said. "They're going to play chicken on horseback," Lydia said looking at him.

"Why do I get the feeling that Dalton is one of the boys," Matt said shaking his head.

"He is," Lydia said. "He won the race up Boot Hill earlier today so he has to take on the one who don't chicken out at the end," Lydia said.

Matt stared at her hating how he was going to have to interfere with other children's family affairs. The worst part was he remembered playing those games when he was a boy too. It was just part of proving yourself as a man though in his book. "Lydia…" Matt said wincing knowing he should put a stop to it now that he knew, but also remembering what it was like as a boy too.

"Matt, you aren't thinking of letting them get away with it are you," Kitty exclaimed.

"It's part of being a boy, Kitty," Matt said shaking his head.

"Daddy," Lydia exclaimed looking at him horrified. "I can understand it during the day but at night," Lydia cried out.

"What's so wrong with doing it at night," Julia piped up curiously.

"Well other than someone getting seriously hurt, they could break a horses leg," Lydia burst out. "Daddy you will stop it won't you," Lydia asked pleadingly.

"Yeah I'll stop it," Matt said pursing his lips together as he stared at Kitty across the table.

****M&K****

Lydia showed Matt exactly where the races were being held and Matt broke it up before they even marked the finished line, escorting each and every one of the kids home to let their parents deal with their punishments. He was glad Lydia didn't part take in the activity and glad she told him but he was just a little bit curious as to why especially with her and Dalton fighting.

"All right Lydia I got to know one thing, why did you want me to stop it, when Dalton might have been taught a lesson." Matt asked as they walked home in the early morning.

"I can't marry the man if he's dead," Lydia quipped out leaving Matt standing on the porch staring at her retreating back.

Did she just say marry Dalton? "Marry," Matt whispered questionably to the night air before he followed her into the house. His little girl married to Dalton wouldn't leave his thoughts as he laid there trying to sleep.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt rode out of town towards Hayes only to circle around and head up to Old Dodge to wait on Lydia to show up.

Lydia rode Shadow up to Old Dodge she needed to practice, lining up six tin cans on the old fence rail. She took close to twenty paces backwards and began picking them off one at a time. The cans flew in every direction, she lost count of the number of times she fired, reloaded, and then retrieved those cans only to do it all over again five minutes later, all the while working on her drawl.

Matt sat on Buck a good distance away but close enough to watch Lydia practice her target shooting. He had to admit that he was impressed with her accuracy well at least she hit the cans, so he could say she hit where she seemed to be aiming but how well he still wasn't so sure. He watched the past five rounds, watching her trying to perfect her quick drawl and the worst part was she seemed to be getting better with drawling and firing and hitting what she aimed at. He still wasn't quite sure what to think about his little learning to shoot.

Lydia was deep in her concentration, when the neighing of a horse brought her around sharply. She stood frozen in place as Matt dismounted and walked toward her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as he drew closer towards her. She just knew she was going to get into trouble for even attempting to shoot without her father's say so, yet she wasn't going to cower in front of him either.

"Pretty good shooting," Matt said, as he stood in front of her with his hands tucked in belt. "Lydia where did you learn to shoot like that," Matt asked, already knowing the answer thanks to Julia but he had seen Cole shoot and he wasn't that good.

"I'm afraid you don't want to know." Lydia said lowering her head to look down at the toes of her boots.

"Are you planning to have to out drawl someone?" Matt said looking at her questionable.

"I'm not planning on it anytime soon, if that's what you mean. But Daddy you have to admit that it never hurts to be careful."

"I'm not saying anything about you knowing how to, handle yourself and knowing how to shoot," Matt said. He sighed, heavily; he hadn't come up here to fight with her. He had come up here to bust her in the act of going behind his back to learn how. Yet if he looked at it like Kitty seemed to be looking at it well then it wasn't such a bad thing anymore. Yet watching her try to be quick on the drawl did bother him. He did come up here to also give her some pointers in handling a colt but first he had to find out a few things.

Matt walked over towards the tin cans she had just repositioned on the fence picking one up he walked back over towards her. "All right," Matt sighed out looking at her. "If you're bound and determined to learn," Matt said watching her blue eyes start to sparkle again. "You might as well learn a few more things about handling a gun," he stated shaking his head as he walked back over to his saddle bags pulling out a painted target. He walked over to the fence and hung it up. He walked back over to where Lydia stood watching him. "Fire all five shots into the target and try to get them as close together as you can," Matt said stepping back as Lydia moved to where she could stare the target straight on.

Matt watched her square herself holding her left arm loose at her side, her right hand poised ready over the small wooden handled colt, that was sheathed in the holster. He watched her stance as she practiced her drawling along with her shooting firing all five shots at once into the target. Matt walked over towards the target with Lydia trailing beside him reloading the colt at the same time.

"Not bad," Matt said truthfully noticing the her shots were really close together and he didn't think she could have done better if she was him. Matt pulled his colt and checked the cylinder. "Toss a can up in the air," he said. Lydia tossed one of the un-shot cans up in the air watching as Matt shot at it keeping it in the air for all five shots. "You're turn," Matt said picking a can up and tossing it as Lydia drew and fired hitting the can with each shot. "Real good," Matt said cupping a hand on her shoulder. "Come on," Matt said leading her away from the target once again.

"Drawl and fire one more time," Matt said with a shake of his head. He couldn't belive he was teaching his daughter how to be a quick drawl, but figuring she would practice on her own whether he said yeah or no he might as well teach her how to do it right. He watched her carefully looking to see what she was doing with her body. "Stop bending your knees," Matt said.

"You do it," Lydia said looking at him.

"I'm taller than most men so I have too to equal out the height, you're not as tall so you don't," Matt pointed out. "Try it again without bending your knees," Matt said.

Lydia did as she was told hitting the target dead center, and noticing her drawl was a little faster too. "I did it," Lydia said.

"Yeah, don't tell your mother you know how to do that," Matt said firmly.

"Well it's not like I'm going to go challenge someone for a showdown on Front Street," Lydia said.

"Good," Matt said firmly.

"I thought you had to go up to Hayes," Lydia said reloading once again.

"Change in plans," Matt said.

"Julia squealed didn't she," Lydia said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but not intentionally, it just kinda of happened," Matt said cupping her shoulder tight in his hand.

"I kinda figured she would," Lydia said.

"Come on, I think you practiced enough for one day," Matt said.

"All right," Lydia stated. "Dad can I ask you a question," she said turning towards Shadow.

"What," Matt said.

"Why did we move Dodge from here," she asked.

"Well after the tornado ruined the only well in town, we decided to move it closer to the river and the rail head," Matt said.

"When was that," Lydia asked watching him mount up.

"It was a year after your mother first came to Dodge so…" Matt said thinking backwards, "It was sixty eight," Matt said.

"Wow," Lydia said. "You and Mama have been together a long time," Lydia stated wistfully.

"Yeah," Matt agreed smiling. "Come on let's go home," Matt said turning Buck towards Dodge.

****M&K****

Matt had gotten back an hour or so ago, from being gone for over a week, because him and few men were out chasing a couple of bank robbers from Wichita, that had crossed over into Ford County. Matt hated turning back but their horses were beat and so were the men. He was wondering how Kitty was fairing now that Stella's palace was completed. He found out from Doc that tonight was opening night for Stella's and the whole town was looking forward to it.

"Are you going to go over and look around," Doc asked.

"I will later but I want see Kitty first," Matt said.

"Good, I'll join you maybe between the two of us we can get some sort of reaction out of her."

"What ya mean Doc," Matt questioned.

"Oh, nothing except she's been doing nothing the last couple of nights but playing solitaire, and keeping her jaw firmly locked at every mentioned of Stella's new palace."

"Oh is that all," Matt said looking straight at Doc with a knowing look.

"Matt, she doesn't like Stella Damon, for some reason."

"I know it," Matt agreed.

"Well let's go try and get her into going to opening night." Doc said.

"Fine, but I'm leaving if you if I start to get into trouble. I don't need her mad at me," Matt warned him as he grabbed his hat.

Matt and Doc walked over to the Long Branch finding it deserted except for one lonely drunk that was half asleep at his table. Kitty was at the back table playing solitaire, as they walked over towards her.

"You're lost," she commented dryly knowing they both had to be curious about Stella's new place.

"Oh," Matt said moving over beside her. "Just thought maybe we'd join ya," he said taking his seat.

"Sorry boys this is a one handed game. Big games down the street, why aren't you there," Kitty asked sarcastically knowing her meaning wouldn't be lost on either of them.

Matt ducked his chin in looking at Doc.

"Oh for heaven sakes, Kitty we're just as sorry about that as you are." Doc grumbled. "There's just not a dag blame thing we can do about it either one of us," Doc said sorrowfully.

"There's one thing you can do about it," Kitty snapped out.

"What," Doc asked questionably.

"Give me some credit for some sense. Now call it sour grapes or jealousy or anything you want to but I just don't like that woman." Kitty harped out firmly.

"Kitty you may be right but what's she done?" Matt questioned siding with her on this one. She had never steered them wrong yet when it came to a woman but he had to some thing to go on.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her," Kitty quipped out.

Kitty in a foul mood wasn't the homecoming he was hoping for, and he was going to cut his losses for a little while. "Well I guess I better get down there. They're probably tearing the place apart." Matt said looking at Kitty one more time before he stood up.

She knew he didn't want to leave and he was only going down there to do his job, every other saloon in town had closed up for Stella's opening night but her, knowing they couldn't compete with free drinks. She also knew it wasn't the homecoming Matt was looking forward too, but Stella Damon was to blame for her foul mood not Matt. Kitty watched him leave before she turned her attention back to her card game. "There ought to be something for you too down there Curly," Kitty said shooting him a sideways glance, noticing Doc wasn't leaving. "I'm not very good company," Kitty whipped out.

"Oh I know that," Doc said roughly. "You can't play solitaire either, that three of hearts goes up here, the jack of spades goes on the red queen and the black eight goes on the red nine," Doc grumbled as he made all thee plays for her roughly turning over the cards and slamming them down on the table.

Kitty sat there wide eyed for a moment with a little smirk on her face. "The lights bad in here," she quipped out.

"Yeah, well maybe so, but the next time you're in the office I'd like to examine your eyes," Doc grumbled out turning his back on her.

Kitty smiled knowing what Doc was doing it was the same thing Matt had been trying to do but he would always back off leaving it to be her choice. Doc wouldn't he would always talk some sense into her head. Kitty scooted back in her chair. "You know I understand the lights are real bright down at Stella's palace." Kitty said getting up to grab her coat. "Come on Sam, we're all going to join the party," Kitty said walking over towards Doc who stood up and helped her into her coat.

Kitty walked over her arm in Doc's. "You're doing the right thing Kitty," Doc mumbled softly giving her arm a squeeze.

"I still don't like her Doc," Kitty said. "But a little friendly competition never hurt anybody," Kitty said softly.

Matt stood in the corner taking in all the boys there enjoying them selves when he saw Kitty, Doc and Sam walk in. He had to admit he was proud of her for showing up and being a friendly sport. He gave her a reassuring smile when Stella said she didn't know weather to be impressed or to have them check their guns. Matt stood there for a little while listening to Stella's sharp tongue was doing a pretty good job of cutting Kitty up. Matt looked around the room taking in the familiar of their friends. Matt saw Doc and could see the guilt he felt for bringing Kitty over, after the tongue lashing. He watched as Doc gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, with a faint smile. Even Sam had on a grim expression from it. Chester who was normally friendly towards everybody had a mean look on his face. Quint was to drunk to realize what was going on and Festus looked even guiltier then Doc. Matt could almost understand the reasoning behind Kitty's dislike towards Stella. He couldn't love her anymore for staying through the tongue lashing with out once breaking the fake smile she had firmly in place. After the tongue lashing and Stella's song he left and head over to his office. He didn't know why Kitty had stayed other then to save her face. He just hoped that nobody came over to get him because Kitty lost her temper. Because that was one thing Matt didn't want to have to choose between, doing his job of upholding the peace or letting Kitty have her way with Stella for the tongue lashing.

Matt was sitting on the porch when Doc came over and sat down with him. "How did it go," Matt asked questionably.

"Well, she stayed through it all." Doc said swiping at his mustache. "I don't know how many times I apologized to her for taking her over there. She didn't need to be cut up like that Matt," Doc said regrettably.

"No she didn't," Matt agreed, with him. "I think I know why Kitty doesn't like her," Matt chuckled softly.

"I do too," Doc said, chuckling with him. "You know there for a little while I thought you were going to have to come and break up that little cat fight," Doc said.

"Oh she lost her temper huh," Matt said looking at Doc.

"No, but it took an effort for her to keep it," Doc said. "She was able to keep her charm and her temper the whole time," Doc said shaking his head.

"Well I think I'll go and check on her," Matt said standing up.

"I'll walk along with ya, for a spell." Doc said.

"All right," Matt said as he started down the boardwalk towards Doc's office. They parted company at Doc's office before Matt went around doing his rounds.

Kitty was just getting ready to close up after bidding Sam a good night.

She was half way up the stairs when Eddy burst through the swinging doors.

"Kitty can I have a word with you," Eddy asked.

"Well it's pretty late Eddy, can't it wait until morning," Kitty asked not really wanting to talk to Eddy about anything. Including Stella Damon, she knew Eddy cared for Stella deeply, but he was also her friend, but that didn't mean she wanted to hear excuses from Eddy. Kitty watched as Sam nodded his head and headed out the back door, leaving her alone with Eddy.

"I think what I have to say you'd wanna hear tonight," Eddy started off as Stella burst through the doors.

"Let me do the talking," Stella said moving over towards the stairs putting a hand on the banister.

"I can't think of anything else we have to say to one another, Stella," Kitty said tartly, she wasn't going to be responsible if she couldn't hold her temper in the Long Branch. This was her place and she'd damn well wasn't going to let Stella cut her up anymore. She was tired and hurt by Stella's rough tongue tonight and she didn't know how much longer she could keep her temper.

"Well…" Stella stammered out. "I have, haven't I Eddy," Stella said looking at Eddy before she looked back up at Kitty.

"You should have," Eddy quipped out.

"I'm sorry Kitty," Stella started off slowly. "Eddy says, I cut you up pretty good tonight, I'm sorry."

_I'd say you cut me up pretty good, for no reason, all because I wouldn't sell you the Long Branch. It just doesn't make much sense. _Kitty thought. "All right," Kitty said not excepting the apology. "Can I go to bed now," Kitty asked calmly, she wasn't up for verbal fight tonight, not after everything that happened earlier.

"Oh…." Stella said looking up at her. "Just a minute I…" Stella stammered out as she struggled to gain her voice that was cracking. "I don't expect this to tear your heart out, because it shouldn't but I thought that past was back where it belonged," Stella stated in a choking voice. "Until Eddy came along," Stella stated as she turned to look at Eddy. "I was pretty hard on him just now," Stella admitted. "I said a lot of things I didn't mean," Stella said looking at Eddy before she turned her attention back to Kitty. "Just like I did to you," Stella said weakly.

"Stella, Kitty knows about the fire and your husband in Pueblo, I told her before I saw you the first day in Dodge." Eddy interrupted knowing what Stella was going to tell Kitty and why she was having so much trouble telling her.

Stella broke eye contact with Eddy to look up at Kitty with emotions long since buried in her eyes. "I thought if I was hard enough, and brassy enough I could forget about it." Stella said trying to excuse her actions. "I just didn't want to be hurt again," Stella said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you Stella," Kitty said with real sincerity, she could only imagine what it would be like to loose your husband. She knew what it would feel like if she ever lost Matt, and that was a pain that she wouldn't wish on her worse enemy, not even Stella.

"I don't suppose we could be friends," Stella said her voice catching at the mere thought of it.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that," Kitty admitted calmly. There was no way she could ever be friends with Stella after that tongue lashing no matter what her reasons where. There was just something you didn't do to people and disrespecting them was one of them no matter who they where.

"Yeah well I don't blame ya," Stella said knowing she had broken the unwritten code of the west when it came to strangers with Kitty. "Um would you walk me back Eddy," Stella said fumbling with her reticule.

"Sure Stella," Eddy said happily hoping he was able to mend some of the lashing between Stella and Kitty. "See ya tomorrow Kitty," Eddy said softly as he helped Stella towards the door.

"All right Eddy," Kitty said turning on the stairs, knowing she was going to have to lock the doors tonight.

Matt finished his rounds and was about to stop in at the Long Branch because the doors were still open, he was starting in just as Stella and Eddy were starting out.

"Evenin' Marshal," Eddy greeted.

"Oh Eddy, you two are up late," Matt commented not really directing his response to Stella or even acknowledging her.

"I'm just walkin' the young lady home," Eddy said smiling broadly.

"Good night Marshal," Stella said softly.

"Good night," Matt said stepping on into the Long Branch seeing Kitty on the stairs. "Are you closed up," Matt asked noticing they were alone.

"Well I was but I can stand a night cap how about you," Kitty said coming down the stairs to drape her cape over the railing.

"Good," Matt said following her over towards the bar. "What were Eddy and Stella doing here so late," Matt asked leaning up against the bar, grabbing her hand as she started to walk around it.

"Oh Eddy came to make excuses for Stella, then she came to apologize." Kitty said shrugging it off lightly. "You know her last saloon burned down to the ground with her husband in it," Kitty pulling away from him to get a bottle of her private stock.

"No I didn't know that," Matt said looking at her.

"She's using that as an excuse, for her behavior." Kitty argued passionately.

"How do you know," Matt said.

"I don't know Matt, but after that show tonight," Kitty said pouring them both a night cap.

"Well Kitty, that was quite a show tonight," Matt stated slowly.

"Yeah a couple of carping women," Kitty said sitting the bottle down roughly on the bar, "that makes for a great show," Kitty snapped out tartly.

"Everybody seemed to enjoy it," Matt said, clinking his glass against hers.

Kitty just gave him a smile knowingly. They didn't even get to take a sip before Festus burst through the doors.

"Matthew, there's a fire at the palace," Festus said.

Kitty looked at Matt horrified, as he sat his glass down and rushed out the door with Festus and her following on his heels.

Matt stared at the growing fire. "I'm going in there," he said in a soft tone.

"Matt, don't," Kitty pleaded, knowing it was a waste of breath, as she grabbed his arm.

"You stay back," Matt said firmly before he headed towards the licking flames.

Kitty stood there close by but out of the way, waiting her heart was hammering in her chest as she hoped to see Matt emerging from the fiery pits of hell. He had to make it out, he had too. She held her breath, breathing out a sigh of relief as she saw Matt carrying Stella out and over towards her. "See if you can do anything for her," Matt said turning Stella over to Kitty.

"Sure," Kitty said helping Stella across the street to get out of the way of the fire brigade that was trying to put the fire out and to keep it from spreading.

Kitty sat Stella down on the ground so she could slowly catch her breath as she sat down beside her looking towards the fires seeing Matt coming back out with Eddy's body.

"Oh Matt," Kitty said standing up as Festus and Matt carried Eddy over to the wagon beside them.

"He's dead," Matt said looking straight at her as he looked at Eddy's back.

"Poor devil, a horrible way to die," Stella cried out dramatically.

"He was murdered Stella," Matt grounded out. "Shot in the back," Matt declared firmly looking straight at her with a meaningful glare.

"How can that be," Stella said looking a little taken back.

"You don't have very good luck with fire's do you," Matt blurted out coldly.

"Well…I don't have very good luck at all." Stella stammered out wiping at her brow. "You think I killed Eddy," she stammered.

"I think it's pretty good guess yeah," Matt said nodding his head slowly. "I'm sure gonna check on that story on that fire in Pueblo." Matt said looking at Kitty.

"I once asked if this town was big enough for the both of us," Stella stated in a cool rational voice. Kitty stared at her, wide eyed.

"But no place is when you wanna hide," Stella said looking at the fire licking at the roof and the inside of her palace.

"Dad, Mama," Lydia and Julia said running over towards them in their night gowns

"You girls go back to the house," Matt said firmly looking at them.

"Come on girls," Festus said ushering them back down the way they came.

****M&K****

Kitty sat on the lounge with both girls hugging her waist tight as she combed her fingers through their hair, her mind going over what Stella had last said. _No place was big enough when you wanna hide_; Kitty had to agree with that logically and rationally. If Matt ever turned in his damn badge, there would be no place safe enough for them to hide. Somebody would always come looking for him. It only took one person knowing your past, to destroy it. Eddy had destroyed Stella just by showing up. No the safest place for all them was right where everybody knew them.

Yet as Kitty sat there with Stella on the street while Matt helped put the fire out Stella started mumbling and talking about the fire in Pueblo. Kitty could understand how it might drive a woman mad enough to kill her own husband. She understood it far better than Matt would but then he might understand it just as well.

****M&K****

Yes that was everything that lead up to Kitty and the girls leaving for Saint Louis, Matt thought as he walked into the empty shell of a house late that night. He just they'd hurry home.

****M&K****

Matt stood with Festus in front of the Long Branch waiting on the stage. It was running late and Matt was sure getting restless. "What time is it now Festus," Matt asked again.

"Ten minutes later then the last time you asked me," Festus said only to be rewarded with a huff. "Matthew that two o'clock stage ain't never known to get in here before three, now you know that."

"I know what time the stage gets here," Matt grumbled. There just was something in his gut telling that something wasn't right. He didn't know if it was the fact that Kitty and the girls had been gone almost a month or if there was something seriously wrong. He had felt better yesterday morning knowing they were coming home, but he was missing them and wanted to see their smiling faces.

"A fella sure would never know it, the way you're faun chin' and bellerin' around." Festus said poking fun at Matt one more time.

"Festus why don't you go down to Tolliver's and spend fifty cents and get yourself a shave," Matt said pointing towards the barbershop. He didn't need Festus poking at him, because he was starting to worry about the stage.

"I just took a bath down yonder not an hour ago in honor of Miss Kitty's and the girls homecoming," Festus said bristling. "I figured getting a shave would be giving Lilly too much," Festus said rubbing his whiskers.

"Yeah well you wouldn't want to over do it," Matt grumbled.

"Matthew why don't we go back in yonder and get us another beer," Festus said poking his thumb back towards the doors of the Long Branch.

"Later maybe, I got things to do," Matt grumbled walking towards his office. He was going to send a telegram to see just when they left the relay station. Every instinct in Matt was telling him that something was wrong, and he needed to move as he paced the office. He couldn't sit still he wondered what was taking the stage so long.

Matt looked up at the clock it was after five, the stage should have made it in by now. "Marshal here's that telegram you've been waiting on," Charlie said handing Matt the slip of paper before he darted out of the jail.

Matt read the telegram, before crushing it in his hands, grabbing his hat he hurried over to the Long Branch to get Festus.

****M&K****

Kitty climbed the hill helping carry Garth the wounded guard every now and then but she was fed up. She was tired of seeing Julia struggle to keep up with the vigorous pace these men were setting. Lydia was doing her best to protect her sister and help her as much as she could. "You seem to be giving the orders here, we gotta stop that man's bleeding," Kitty said going over to man that did the most talking.

"Oh we stop when I say so. A dollar a day shotgun guard ain't no concern to me, Kitty." he said

"How did you know my name?" Kitty asked a little alarmed.

"I know all about ya, all of ya. And you're going to know a lot more about me too, before were through," he said as he leaned down on his saddle to hold her chin. "To start with my name is Shay, Grant Shay," he said looking at her.

Kitty tore her chin away from his hold with a twist of her hand. 'I want to put a bandage on him," Kitty demanded.

"Say please," Shay said.

Kitty kept her mouth closed tight staring up at him defiantly.

"Ain't no man every taught you to pay mind when you're told," Shay asked.

"Some men have tried lot better men then you," Kitty said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Oh," Shay said sitting up in his saddle. "Say please," he said staring at Kitty still refusing. "Suit your self," Shay said as he sat up in the saddle to continue onward.

"Wait a minute," she called out. "Please," she sneered out.

"That's better," Shay said. "All right we're going to rest here," he called out.

Kitty wasted no time in hurrying over to Garth to put a bandage on his wound. She was just ripping another panel of her petticoat when one of the men grabbed her, when the young green boy jumped in. Kitty couldn't let them shoot him down in cold blood after he tried to defend her.

"No!" she cried out moving in front of the gun, knowing perfectly well that they weren't going to shoot her if they thought they could get five thousand dollars out of her. "What kind of men are you anyway," Kitty said hoping to sting their manhood.

"We're poor men, Mrs. Dillon, and we are trying to remedy the situation, and I don't aim to let anybody stand in our way. Now just stand aside," Shay explained.

"He'll be working for me in Dodge, I'll pay for him." Kitty burst out suddenly.

"Well now, let's see. We figured to get five thousand for you Miss Kitty, and at least five for your girls Lydia and Julia there and another five for Ace high Helmick here. He's got poker winnings stashed all over the territories, and maybe two thousand for Mrs. Starkey and the boy from his good uncle in Denver, and another fifty thousand for Follansbee. Now what do you think the boy's worth?"

"If I can raise ten thousand for myself and the girls, I can raise five hundred for him." Kitty said firmly knowing it was a long shot but she'd do anything to save her girls.

"Well I guess you're friends will do what you tell. We'll throw the boy in for another five hundred. He ain't started to fill out yet," Shay laughed causing the rest of them to get a chuckle.

Kitty knew it was going to be the hardest twenty miles any of them ever traveled. She rotated between helping the guard and Julia. She could almost see the wheels a turning in Lydia's head as they walked. She couldn't handled it, knowing Lydia was trying to think of something. She had to try and stop her thinking of something foolish. She had to hold on to the faith that their stage was running along with no problems and Matt would be coming for them, if she lost that she would break. Matt would come for them. She tried to be reassuring as she passed the water around. Kitty wondered if Lydia and Julia were holding out hope that their father would come and rescue them.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch finding Festus talking to Sam. "Festus, better get saddled up, we got some riding to do," Matt said.

"What's the matter Matthew," Festus asked.

"The stage left the relay station at one fifteen." Matt answered.

"How'd ya know that," Festus asked, thinking he was worrying to much.

"I sent a wire to Spearville, they checked it out and I just got the answer." Matt said.

"Maybe they had a break down a busted wheel or something," Festus said trying to ease his friends worry.

"Festus it's after five o'clock. Now they could have busted all four wheels and gotten them fixed and been back here by this time," Matt said sharply. When he heard the yelling from the street, Matt looked over his shoulder hoping to see the stage rolling past it as he looked but no such luck as the yelling started getting louder. Matt rushed out the door to check it out. When he saw the stage rolling in from the other side, Matt ran towards the stage with Festus and Sam on his heels. "What's the story Clem," Matt asked the sodbuster that was driving the stage.

"Marshal, marshal," Clem called out hopping down off the as Matt grabbed his shoulders as the crowed gathered. Matt could barely heard Clem who was standing two feet in front of him, as every body was shouting questions.

"Ain't nobody inside," Festus said looking in the coach.

"All right everybody quite down a minute here," Matt thundered loudly. "What happened here," Matt demanded roughly as he looked at Clem.

"They just come running into our corn field. I let 'em rest up a little bit then I brought them in here just as fast as I could."

"Where's the driver and the passengers," Matt asked.

"I didn't see no body," Clem answered Matt.

"Matthew look here at this," Festus said holding a leather suitcase that had blood on it he swiped his hand through it holding it up for Matt to take a look.

Matt swiped at the blood on Festus's hand, as his heart plummeted to his feet. He should have listened to his instincts, when he first started feeling it in his gut. He should have ridden out sooner. There wasn't going to be much light left to try and find them now. _Oh please Kitty, Lydia don't loose you're tempers and do something foolish,_ Matt prayed as he looked at Festus.

"I'll get the horses Matthew," Festus said handing the satchel over towards Sam.

"All right," Matt said heading for his office to gather his gear.

****M&K****

Matt and Festus had split direction as they tried to find something to go on. Matt shook his head he hated using posses but in this case he was going to have to choke on his pride in order to find his family. He was going to have to in order to cover a lot of ground. Matt stared out onto the barren prairie as he drew Buck to a halt.

"I ain't saw a thing Matthew," Festus said riding up beside Matt as he looked out over the prairie.

"Nothing on that side either," Matt grunted out.

"Not a single sign, nothing to go on," Festus stated the obvious.

"Festus, I want you ride back to Dodge I want you round up every single able bodied man you can find. Tell em to be out here by dawn tomorrow. Have em to bring a bed roll and some food we're going to cover as much territory as we can." Matt said choking down his pride. He could do it in order to save lives. It wasn't easy for him to ask for help. It was never easy but he did what he had to do.

"Be back directly," Festus said whirling Ruth around to head back and get help.

****M&K****

Doc sat up in his office burning the midnight oil well past midnight. He couldn't sleep but he couldn't concentrate on his medical journal either. He was too concern about the welfare of his four… no five, his mind corrected him, friends. He couldn't help himself for being concern about them.

Festus was well Festus was different from Matt and Kitty. Doc didn't particularly like the hill man's ways a good portion of the time and he poked and prodded him. He may get tried of Festus constantly giving out medical advice, but Doc learned that he could count on Festus in a serious matter. Festus wasn't as bad as he seemed, to be at all. Matt set in high regards of the hill man, which made Festus special in his own way. Doc knew that no matter what happened he knew Festus would help cover Matt's backside and protect Kitty and the girls with his life if he had too.

Matt on the other hand was a totally different concern. When Sam had informed him of what was going on, Doc was more concerned about Matt and Kitty and the girls. Matt had his pride, and it would take a lot for the man to swallow it, admit he needed help. Doc knew this better then most, Matt Dillon hated to fail and he hated weakness. But that wasn't his main concern for Matt. His main concern for Matt was his family. If Matt found them and lost his temper and did something foolish it would kill Kitty. But if he hadn't found them yet, which Doc doubted that he had considering he sent Festus in to gather a posse. At least Matt was using his head for once, and asking for the help when he needed it, which couldn't be easy for him. Doc knew that Matt would blame him self for what happened, even though it wasn't his fault. He would try to distant himself from Kitty once again thinking he was protecting her by doing so even if nearly drove them both crazy. Doc didn't think Matt realized that if anything ever really happened to Kitty he wouldn't have a life. Or maybe he realized it too much, and that was why he kept their relationship…their marriage as discreet as possible, trying to protect her and the girls.

The wind shook the glass in the window panes, causing Doc to put another log on in the stove as the nightly chill crept in through every nook and cranny, his thoughts rolled to Kitty as he did so. He wasn't so concern about her, Kitty could handle her self as long as she kept her temper. It was the thoughts of what could happen to her that worried him more. He had seen it numerous times before in all his years as a physician, but that was a thought he rather not think about. But he also knew Kitty would do anything to save her girls and that worried him. If that did happened Doc felt sorry for the poor fools who tried it, Matt Dillon would hunt each and every one of them down until he got every last man. That was one thing Doc knew for sure. Doc swiped a hand over his mustache as he stared out into the night. It was like Kitty had told him, last Christmas they were their own little family. Even with Chester living somewhere in Missouri and Quint off some where out of town. They were still a family. They all were too stubborn and full of pride for their own good. Each one willing to sacrifice themselves for the other, but each one and every one of them brought out something in the others.

The wind howled again and Doc worried about the conditions the girls were suffering. How could little Julia handle this cold, she was so tiny and frail looking at times. She couldn't handle being out in this weather, like Lydia and Kitty could for the most part. Turning his thought towards Lydia he just prayed and hoped that the girl would do something foolish like her father trying to save them all. Lydia was the spitting image of Kitty in looks almost most but she acted headlong like Matt.

****M&K****

Kitty rubbed her arms, trying not to shiver as she walked back over to the girls after checking on Garth. She done wrapped Julia up in her outmost jacket, to keep warm. She felt bad that she couldn't do the same for Lydia but Lydia was older stronger she could stand more. She watched as Lydia huddled closer towards Julia trying to keep her sister warm.

They only want the money, her mind repeated over and over again. Matt will come, he'll come. He had to know by now the stage was missing. He had to be out looking for them by now. She walked over to Mrs. Starkey, and the girls offering to hold Josh so she could move around and try to get warm herself. But hearing Josh and Julia chattering about how cold they were she lost it. She went up to the guard and demanded to speak to Shay, threatening to scream the place down until she could talk to him.

"Mrs. Dillon, Dobbs said you want something," Shay said from his perch on the rails.

"Nobody's going to pay for dead hostages. How long do you think we can stand this cold," Kitty asked smoothly.

"Dobbs," Shay said looking at him. "Get some fire wood in there, start these people a fire," Shay ordered. "We'll keep you warm Mrs. Dillon," Shay said looking at her before he left for the little cabin.

****M&K****

Matt made his night camp staring up at the hills as he sat there on a fallen log. He finally had to call it quits when he couldn't see no more. He didn't want to stop looking but it wasn't going to do any of them any good if Buck got hurt while his pride tried to find them himself.

He sat there drinking coffee, as the wind howled, the bitter chill of the winter wind crept down his neck making him tug his coat tighter. Were they someplace where they could stay warm? Was they all right, they had better be all right or he might just break them all in half.

He should have taken a couple days off and went to Wichita to meet her, even stay for the wedding. He could have done it, Dodge had been quite so far, but he stayed put waiting for their return. He wondered if Kitty felt the same way he did ever time she left. She probably felt the same way he felt at this very moment every time he left. Kitty was right the not knowing was hard on a person. It was killing him not knowing if they were all right. He couldn't let his mind think to much about what might happened, he couldn't let his mind think too much about it all except finding them…all of them. He had to find them.

Matt sat there lost in his thoughts when he heard some one coming towards his camp, standing up with his rifle in his hand for easy access.

"Matthew," Festus called out not wanting to get accidentally shot in the dark for riding into Matt's camp.

"Festus, I wasn't figuring you to get here till morning," Matt said relaxing a little as Festus rode Ruth over close to Buck.

"Oh I got to fidgeting around couldn't sit still," Festus said dismounting as he tethered Ruth to the log. "Besides I figured you started to get lonesome and want somebody to jaw with," Festus said knowing it was never easy for Matthew to open up about what was bothering him, but letting Matt know at the same time he was there to listen if he did.

"You get the men all right," Matt asked wondering how many he could count on showing up tomorrow.

"Oh yeah," Festus said walking over towards the fire. "They're all fixing to leave at daylight. I sure hope nobody with itchy fingers comes into Dodge tomorrow though," Festus sad trying to put Matt's mind at ease. He knew it wasn't easy for Matt to ask for help he was just too stubborn.

"Why's that," Matt asked sitting down on the log.

"Why's there's not a man left in town that's under sixty. Everybody comin' everybody that can get his self a horse," Festus declared.

"Good you want some coffee," Matt offered as he lifted the pot and his cup.

"Yeah, much obliged," Festus said reaching for the extra cup lying by the saddle bags, holding it out for Matt to fill. Festus watched Matt trying to keep the emotion out of his eyes as he sipped his coffee with a grim set face. "Matthew you're going to have to quit frettin' and get it through you're head that they're gonna be all right," Festus said reading Matt's thoughts.

Matt gave Festus a half smile knowing what he was trying to ease his mind but it wasn't helping. "It's not only Kitty and the girls, I'm worried about Festus. There were other people on that stage too including another woman and child." Matt said, sure most of his worry was over Kitty and Lydia only because he knew them. Kitty could be like Doc when left to her own devices. And Lydia well…he didn't want to think about what devices she'd use. But he also had a job to up hold too.

"The Starkey's they were ticketed for Denver you know," Festus said. "Ole Doc sent a telegraph to see if there was anybody that knowed them," Festus said informing Matt of the situation.

"He'd get an answer," Matt asked curiously.

"He hadn't when I left." Festus said shaking his head. "Say the railroad is sending the Pickerington out to try and find that Follansbee fella." Festus said trying to take Matt's mind off Kitty and the girls. "The fact is they're even trying to get the Army to go out and look for him," Festus said looking over at Matt shyly to see if he was paying attention.

"Huh, it's a little late for that," Matt said, not having much luck with the Army that couldn't find a needle in a haystack.

"You know Matthew, as cold as it is, it's plump to get down to freezin' before daylight," Festus said trying to keeping him from drawling into himself with worry. "Here all their baggage is all on there stagecoach, they ain't got no over coats or nothing," Festus said.

"It's not the weather that worries me as much, as thinking what kind of men it is that would take women and children up in the hills like that." Matt said staring up at the hills.

"You figured they took 'em up yonder in the hills, do ya," Festus asked rolling his head towards the hills.

"Oh yeah, they're up there all right," Matt said firmly everything in him was telling him that was where they were.

"Golly bill Matthew it'll take us to dooms day to cover them hills," Festus exclaimed.

"That's about right, Festus," Matt said shaking his head.

"You know Matthew if those yahoos are fixing to get money out of 'em they sure as shooting ain't going to hurt 'em none," Festus said.

"Festus, how many people have you heard of that been held for ransom then turned loose unharmed?" Matt asked knowing the odds of them getting them out of this troubled unsheathed was closer to nothing.

Matt wished Festus would shut up and stop making him face the things he didn't want to face. He didn't want face that fact that Kitty might be cold, hungry let alone knowing that there was children that might be suffering the same fate.

"Well not many," Festus admitted softly. "But it has happened. Now you gotta give me that." he added trying to keep out hope.

"Maybe," Matt agreed. "But all that gang's gotta do is get to fightin' among themselves, or arguing over the women, or panic a little bit." Matt said facing the things he rather not face. "Well," Matt sighed out heavily dumping the remaining bit of his coffee on the ground before he stood up walking away from the warmth of the fire looking up at the hills. "I wonder what time it's getting to be," Matt asked as he pushed his hands into his pockets of his coat.

"It must be getting close to three," Festus said staying where he was. "You better try and get yourself some sleep Matthew its libel to be a long day." Festus said.

"No you go ahead if you can Festus, I don't think I could manage it," Matt said moving away from the warmth of the fire as he stared out into the inky darkness.

"Matthew they aren't going to hurt them none until they get the money," Festus said after a moment or two.

"They'd better not," Matt said over his shoulder. "So help me, if Kitty or Julia or Lydia's hurt in anyway…" Matt trailed off not daring to look at Festus with the rage in his eyes.

"Matthew, I know how ya feel about Miss Kitty and them girls, but everything gonna be all right," Festus said. "We'll find them Matthew, we'll find them," Festus said trying to reassure him.

****M&K****

The fire burned and crackled through most of the night, so they were at least able to get a little bit of sleep. Kitty laid with one hand resting over both the girls, she wasn't going to let Lydia try and sneak away sometime during the night to get help so she slept restfully trying to keep the girls warm.

Kitty woke with a start at hearing a couple of the men yelling. She quickly glanced around to see and make sure Lydia and Julia were still where they were supposed to be. They were against the fence with the rest of them as they watched the men drag Johnny back towards them. Kitty forced Julia's head into her skirts, remembering clearly what Chester had looked like after being drug and was barely alive when Matt and Doc brought him back. As they tossed Johnny into the pen, she could tell he wasn't in that bad of shape from being drug but he was still in pretty bad shape.

When Shay explained how thing were going to be done insuring for a fact that nobody tried nothing by using Josh against his mother, Kitty felt for both of them. She could only imagine what it must feel like, but it was one thing Kitty never wanted feel in her life. She never wanted to choose between the safety of her daughters or Matt. But at least Mrs. Starkey didn't have the privilege of having to choose between her husband and her child. She only had to live with everybody's life counting on her including her son's life. Kitty knew that once she mentioned it to Matt what the circumstance was he'd move what ever he had to try and keep them all safe, even tucking in his Shay was right to a point too that if he took one of the girls with Mrs. Starkey it would be like courting a rattler.

****M&K****

Matt didn't feel any more relaxed as he saddled up Buck in the pale gray streaks of dawn. He didn't even try to get him any sleep as him and Festus talked about everything and anything that came to mind.

Matt was still lost in his own thoughts as they scoured the country side looking for some kind of clue that would lead them somewhere. He couldn't give up he couldn't back down he had to find them. He couldn't fail them, he just couldn't. He wasn't feeling any better when he couldn't even turn up something when the shot rang out. Matt whipped Buck around and spurred him towards the shot.

He rode up to the road to find Festus and John's and his group of the posse surrounding the couple with their guns drawn. Matt quickly dismounted and walked over towards Festus and John who kept their guns leveled on the man. "Matthew this here lady is one of 'em there passengers off the stagecoach," Festus said, looking at Matt as he eyed the woman. "And this yahoo here is one of the ones that held it up," Festus explained.

Matt looked towards the man in a blind rage that had been building since he found out that Kitty and the girls were missing and reached for the man with his big hands, jerking him off the horse to land a powerful backslap to the man's face. Sending him sprawling down in the ground, as Matt moved over to him quickly before he had time to get up and go for his gun jerking him up by his coat. "All right you're going to talk," Matt gritted out.

"No, no, Marshal please, they'll kill the other. Their holding us for ransom," Mrs. Starkey cried out in a panic.

Matt stared at her, before he turned to look at the man never once releasing the powerful grip he had on the man's jacket, but fighting back the urge to smash his fist into his face in order to get the spoiler to tell him just where they were.

"We best be getting on into Dodge Marshal," he said. "We'll be wanting to ride out of there by noon tomorrow with better then sixty-five thousand dollars in that poke." The man said looking at Matt unfaltering.

Matt dropped him like a hot brick as the rage continued to build up in him. He'd to keep his temper until he found out just what was going on.

****M&K****

The next day a little before noon, Matt, Festus and Mrs. Starkey and Donner rode out of Dodge, with the help of Mr. Bodkins giving them the money and Barney for sending the telegraphs Matt was able to get the sixty five thousands dollars in gold. He was still trying to think of a way to get them all out safely and still be able to return the money. He didn't like the idea of turning over that much money to men who were nothing. But he would gladly turn over every cent he had in order to protect Kitty and the girls. If he had borrow, scrape or steal or sell his soul to the devil himself to get it he would.

They sat atop the rocky hill side looking down at coral with the hostages. "Festus you stay here with the money," Matt said leaning on his saddle horn as he saw Kitty and the girls. "When I start out of there with Kitty and the rest of 'em you ride on in," Matt said firmly.

"I don't see any extra horses Matthew, you reckon, they figured," Festus started off.

"Three horses to carry eleven of us, that's their head start but I don't see where we got much choice." Matt said feeling a little better after hearing Mrs. Starkey say how Kitty kept encouraging them and stood up for them. Matt was a little relieved to know that she did it even at the risk of putting herself in a more dangerous position. But he couldn't be prouder of her.

"I'm going with you Marshal, my son's in there and he's all I got in the world," Mrs. Starkey said as she started down the slope.

Matt looked at Festus wondering why he always had to get stuck with the stubborn females for as he started down the slope behind Donner and Mrs. Starkey.

Matt rode down and dismounted as Mrs. Starkey ran to hug her son.

"You have any trouble raising the money, Marshal," Shay asked as Matt walked to stand in front of him.

"It's all up there sixty five thousand," Matt said glaring at Shay for all he was worth.

"Well bring it on in then," Shay said.

"What about them," Matt demanded not about ready to call Festus down until at least the women and children were out of danger.

"Turn 'em loose," Shay commanded looking over at one of his men.

Kitty stood there waiting for the gate to open as hugged Julia closer to her side they ran towards Matt's. Matt turned his back on Shay as he caught her by the shoulders. "You all right," he demanded giving her body a once over real quick to make sure she was indeed all right. As he did the same with the girls.

"Yes," Kitty said breathlessly as she nodded her head.

"All right hold on there Marshal," Shay said poking his gun into Matt's back. "We're going to turn your girlfriend loose, just as soon as we get across the border." Shay said

"Now wait a minute," Matt said turning to look at Shay. "We've played it straight right down the line. Now if you want a hostage take me," Matt said.

"Oh I don't think so, that'll be like taking a rattle snake along for protection," Shay said. "Get your hands up," he ordered.

Matt refused as he listened to Kitty's heavy breathing, trying to think of away to take Shay with out getting Kitty or one of the girls caught in the cross fire.

"Get 'em up," Shay gritted out. Matt raised his hands as they took his colt, knowing Festus was seeing the whole thing from the hill side, as Shay jerked his colt from the holster. "Cover him," Shay ordered the man behind him, to watch Matt with a rifle, as he moved away from Matt over to the side where Donner could push Kitty over towards, easily enough. "You come here," Shay said looking at Kitty, as Donner tore Julia from Kitty and shoved her over into Shay's arm.

Kitty looked at Matt as he glared at Shay, knowing he wouldn't let them get to far away, if he was able to get his temper under control. Just as Shay started to pull her backwards there was an explosion.

Matt grabbed the rifle that was pointed at him as he crashed a fist into his jaw knocking him out cold as he turned and used the rifle butt to knock out another one. He turned just as Shay was aiming his own colt at him to shoot him but he was quicker. After the ruckus and firing stopped Matt looked quickly around to find his girls. Lydia was huddled close to the ground with Julia half under her and a colt in Lydia's hands. He saw Kitty over by the coral smacking the daylights out one of the kidnappers with a two by four. Matt almost felt sorry for the man, as he rushed over to her ducking her swings trying to grab her. "Kitty hold it," Matt said grabbing her arm trying to get her to stop swinging the two by four, as he pulled her backwards.

Kitty was too caught up in the rush of the fight to even hear Matt's first call out when he started to pull her backwards. She thought it was Shay or one of his gonnies going to use her to gain control again.

"Matt," She cried out, fighting him turning towards him breathless as Matt took the welding piece of wood away from her.

"It's all over, it's all right Kitty," Matt said as he pulled her back some more.

"Matt," she rushed out breathless as she stopped trying to fight him as she dropped the two by four turning her around to face him. "Oh Matt," she heaved out gasping for air.

"It's all right," Matt said squeezing her shoulders gently.

"Oh that explosion," Kitty said struggling to catch her breath.

"I figured this was something you all had worked out," Matt said as he watched one of the passengers take the man that Kitty was just hitting away.

"Miss Kitty," Helmick said sticking his cigar back in his mouth as he started to move the outlaw.

"Oh," Kitty said clutching Matt's sleeves tightly in her fist as she stared at him. She didn't think Helmick had it in him at all. "Oh dear," Kitty said realizing she had Helmick peg for no good as she sighed in relief as she watched Festus come swooping in with his gun drawn as she fell against Matt's chest holding his arms tight.

Matt stood there wrapping his arm around her waist as he held her shoulder with the hand that contained the rifle. He let out the breath he felt like he had been holding since the whole thing started as she leaned heavily against him. He brushed a kiss across the top of her curls, as he watched as Festus take control of the outlaws with the help of some of the passengers.

Lydia stood up pulling Julia with her as they ran over towards Matt who used his one hand to hug them both tight against him and Kitty. "It's over," Matt said patting and rubbing both girls back as he held them tight.

****M&K****

They were still four horses short, even with two travois, to carry Johnny and Garth back to Dodge.

"Make them walk it," Kitty said as she stood beside Matt.

"Real good thing you aren't a man," Matt muttered as he stood beside her trying to think, how he was going to get everybody out of there, without anybody walking the last twenty miles back to Dodge.

"I'd make them walk back to Dodge if I was," Lydia bit out.

"So glad you don't hold a grudge," Matt quipped back looking over at her.

"Daddy," Julia sighed out walking over towards him. "Why won't you make them, they made us," Julia asked looking up at him wide eyed.

"Even a six year old is making more sense than you," Lydia quipped out.

"Lydia…" Matt said warning her as he cast her a glance.

"What happened to the man that I married that believed in fair punishment," Kitty said quirking up her mouth in a half of a smirk.

"Chester," Matt said looking at her as questioned her watching her roll her eyes to Johnny. "All right," Matt said shaking his head.

"Well Matthew," Festus asked as he walked over towards Matt and Kitty.

"We'll throw the Kitty and Lydia on with Garth and Johnny," Matt said nodding towards them. "Julia can ride with me, Helmick by himself, Follansbee with Chet, Mrs. Starkey with Josh." Matt said loudly, looking up at Julia huddled under his coat. He wasn't about ready to separate a mother and her child after the ordeal they had just been through. He sure didn't like letting go of Kitty or Lydia and he wasn't going to let go Julia, until they were safely back in Dodge. "And you can follow them in," Matt said looking towards the outlaws. "They're walking it," Matt grounded out firmly.

After everybody was ready mounted with their riding buddy did Matt mount up behind Julia? "I'm leading," Matt murmured when Julia took the reins in her hands, wrapping an arm possessively around her waist as he grabbed the reins. Matt nudged Buck forward as he led the way out of the hills.

****M&K****

Matt dismounted in front of the jail, lifting Julia down off of Buck with ease as he sat her down on her feet.

"Matt, do you need me," Doc said shuffling over to them with his little black bag firmly in hand.

"Yeah, Doc," Matt said, pointing to Johnny and Garth, as Helmick and Chet continued towards Doc's office after letting Kitty and Lydia off in front of the jail. John and Quint took over helping escort the prisoners into their new home, with Festus.

"Miss Kitty," Barney called out walking over towards her as she turned to face him. "This just came for you a few hours ago."

"Thanks Barney, when you come over later have a drink on the house," Kitty said clutching the telegraph in her hand. "Mrs. Starkey," Kitty said walking over to her. "I don't know how you are fixed in cash, but I have an extra room over at the house that you're more then welcome to use," Kitty offered.

"That's mighty nice of you Mrs. Dillon," Mrs. Starkey said smiling at her faintly, as she looked at Josh.

"Come on," Kitty said wrapping a supportive arm around Mrs. Starkey's shoulders. "Boys, when you get done here, drinks are on the house," Kitty said as she helped Mrs. Starkey over to the Long Branch and down the back alley towards the house.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Lover boy/May Blossom (together), Take her she's cheap, Breckenridge, Bad lady from Brookline, Bank Baby/Crooked Mile (mentioned) Wishbone (MM) and Honey Pot. Another Long Chapter but it's a lead up. **_

_**Chapter 42**_

Winter had come and gone with its harsh winds and bone chilling temperatures and snow up to your butts. The girls had liked the snow, using every chance they got to throw snowballs at him. He had to admit that his favorite snowball fight was when Kitty had caught him under the mistletoe. The cold frozen constellation being thrown right at them was enough to cool the fires that were starting to burn out of control from the heated embrace. He hadn't been sure what Kitty was going to do at first but he never expected her to form her own snow ball and hit Julia with it before she made another one to hit Lydia. Then there started the war out in the back yard, with him and Julia ganging up on Lydia and Kitty from behind their little forts. They had laughed and played most of the afternoon in the snow. Yet while the snowball fight still brought a smile to his face, it was the time in front of the fire that he really loved. He sat there in the overstuffed chair reading the paper or at least trying to but the girls weren't going to let him have any of that once they were both warm and toasty again. So they played on the floor with toy guns pretending to stop the bank robbers, while Lydia and Julia both took turns playing the marshal.

Matt smiled to himself as he walked towards Delmonico's, having done stopped by the house and the Long Branch to see Kitty. He wasn't going to get a chance to see the girls just yet since they were both at school. Matt walked into Delmonico's for diner when he spotted Kitty and Doc sitting at one of the tables having a very heated discussion with Mrs. Coleman from the looks of things. He was glad when Mrs. Coleman left in a huff walking right past him with her nose turned up.

"Matt," Doc said noticing Matt as he walked over to their table.

"Have a seat Matt," Kitty said as he stood close to her and she could hear his stomach growling. "We just sat down," she said as she indicated the chair beside her.

"All right," Matt said smiling as he sat down and Gene walked over to give him a cup of coffee as he took their orders. "What was Mrs. Coleman going on about," Matt asked.

"Oh she saying that Julia owes Angela a new shawl and I told her I would gladly pay for it when Angela paid Julia for the new dress she ruined by throwing ink on it," Kitty said firmly.

"What were they fighting about," Matt asked.

"Something about the new girl in town," Kitty said. "It's all taken care of," Kitty said patting his arm.

They weren't even half way through their dinners when Amos came running in Delmonico's yelling for Matt. Matt looked at Kitty with an apologetic look as he wiped his mouth and went to see what the trouble was.

Matt wasn't too happy to walk over to the Long Branch to find a street brawl going on the boardwalk as he helped Festus with some young dude before he heard a shot and Festus said it was Sledge Grady. It only aggravated him farther to find out that the dude turned out to be a lawyer and thought he was abusing his power as Marshal by enforce the law as he saw fit. Matt had to walk away from him before he did something he was going to regret finding solitude in his office.

Kitty walked back to the Long Branch by herself after running a few errands. She walked through the doors and gasped at the mess before her. She looked at Sam cleaning up behind the bar. "What happened," she asked still in dismay over what could have happened in a few short hours.

"Sledge Grady happened, Miss Kitty," Festus said.

"I told Jocko to cut him off hours ago," Kitty said looking at Sam as he shook his head no and Jocko came out carrying the basket full of new whiskey bottles to replace the broken and shattered ones.

"Jocko you're fired," Kitty said as she leaned up against the bar.

"You can't do this to me Miss Kitty," Jocko said as he walked out behind the bar over towards her.

"I told you to cut him off," Kitty repeated in a low voice.

"I did that what made him so mad," Jocko complained.

"But you kept right on serving him for two hours, until he ran out of money," Kitty said all ready knowing the story because it wasn't the first time she had to fire a bartender after one of Sledge Grady's drunken outburst.

"I had to otherwise he would have caused trouble," Jocko said plainly.

"What did you think he did cause," Kitty said as she looked over the broken chairs and tables and the two broken windows and behind the bar to where Sam was wiping off the bottles and counter. "Pay him off Sam," Kitty said with authority as she looked over at him, before she stared hard at Jocko and walked over to where Festus was leaning against the bar. Kitty leaned against the bar as she watched Sam count out the money.

"Oh you sure you can spare that much," Jocko said staring at the money.

"That's three days more then you got coming, of course if you don't want it," Sam said as he started to reach for the money only to have Jocko grab it first. Jocko walked towards the doors stuffing his money in his pocket.

"Good luck Jocko," Kitty called out knowing it was going to be hard for him, now after this to find a job.

"You're the one that's gonna need the luck Miss Kitty," Jocko threatened, as he turned to head out the doors only to gulp as he saw Matt staring over the batwing doors.

Matt watched Jocko nervously dart away from him and the Long Branch before he walked in to where Festus and Kitty were standing up against the bar. "What was that all about," Matt asked tucking his thumbs into his belt.

"Well if he had done what he was told, there wouldn't have been any trouble and I wouldn't have to fire him," Kitty said simply, still fuming a little over the whole thing.

"Say Matthew is that young Taylor fella still stuck in your craw is he," Festus asked remembering how Taylor left just a few seconds after Matthew with Sledge Grady.

"I think I got rid of him temporarily," Matt said looking at Festus.

"Who's Taylor," Kitty asked looking at Matt.

"Well he's some young dude lawyer rode in on the morning stage and he's trying to tell me how to run the law in Dodge City," Matt said looking at her with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Oh really," Kitty said with a small smirk on her face she knew how well Matt loved someone telling him how to do his job. The last three times someone tried to do that it didn't go to good. First Proper was almost tarred and feathered, and then the senator got shot in the arm, then there was that time the town wanted him to back off and let their constable handle the job only for them to come crawling begging for Matt to reconsider. Nope, not one time when somebody tired to tell Matt how to run Dodge did it go over very well. Matt ran his town his way and if they didn't like it they either left be or kept their mouths shut or learned their lesson the hard way.

"You did run Sled Grady out of town didn't ya," Festus asked.

"I haven't been able to find him. I got an idea this young Taylor fella got him hid out until Judge Danby gets here," Matt said looking at both of them.

"He's not going to take this in front of Danby," Kitty exclaimed thinking the whole thing was ridiculous. Danby liked Matt and liked the job he did Taylor wasn't going to get any support from Danby. She would almost love to be in the court room when Taylor took this in front of him.

Matt saw the look in her eyes and shook his head. "That's what he said," Matt confirmed, knowing he wasn't going to let Kitty get near Taylor for a while if he could help it.

"Well Miss Kitty, I got to be a goin'" Festus said looking at her to Matthew, "Matthew, if I see Grady I'll tell ya," Festus said.

"All right Festus," Matt said watching him leave. "So much for it being a peaceful couple of days before the drovers got in here," Matt mumbled leaning an arm up on the bar.

"What are you going to do about Taylor," Kitty asked with an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Not much I can do," Matt said looking at her.

"Oh Matt," Kitty said shaking her head as Sam walked into the back room. "I know you too well, you got some kind of idea in order to teach him the law in Dodge City," Kitty said with a smile.

"I was figuring on letting Danby do that tomorrow when he get's here, and then I wouldn't have too," Matt chuckled. "That is if he actually takes this in front of him," Matt admitted.

"Well," Kitty said looking at him. "What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'm not going to worry about it too much," Matt said looking at her. "I never do, do I," he added in a low voice. "Now what about you," Matt asked as he surveyed the room.

"Let's go in the back," Kitty said grabbing her reticule off the bar as she walked over towards the office doors with Matt behind her.

They walked into her office, Kitty walked over to her desk tossing her reticule down on the desk as she turned and wrapped her arms around Matt's waist, hugging him tight. "I need this first," Kitty said laying her head against his chest, listening the soft drumming of his heart, as she slowly felt his arms wrap around her, holding her tight against him. She lived in the feeling of being totally protected and most of all loved in his arms as he held her tightly.

"Kitty," he said in a low soft groan.

She felt the vibration of his groan against her head then she felt him press a soft tender kiss into her hair, before he started to pull away from her grasp. "Not yet," she said clutching him tighter, "just another minute," Kitty sighed holding him still.

Matt smiled into her curls as she held him, he didn't understand it but he wasn't going to object to holding Kitty in his arms for another minute or so, until she fully relaxed. He could feel the tension of morning and the past couple days rippling through her back as he lightly rub slow moving circles over the tight muscles.

"I'm better now," Kitty sighed heavily against his chest as she started to pull away and sat down in her chair.

"Kitty, how soon will you know what the damage is," Matt asked turning to lean up against her desk.

"Well let's see, two broken windows, the roof and floor needing patched again, the six broken chairs, three broken tables," Kitty rattled off looking through her books for prices on the repairs from previous months. "Although you can't get a dime of it I'd say close to two hundred dollars worth," Kitty said shutting the books.

"What do you mean although I can't get a dime of it," Matt grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Matt you can't charge Sled for all the damages, Jocko was just as responsible as I was," Kitty said.

"You were, how do you figure you were, you were eating your dinner when all of this happened you weren't here," Matt complained.

"That's right I wasn't here, and if I had been here Sled wouldn't have had two extra hours worth to drink and the saloon wouldn't be looking like a stampede ran through it," Kitty remarked.

"Now damnit Kitty," Matt grumbled in a low voice.

"I'm sorry Matt but I can't press the charges against him, for my own fault in trusting Jocko to cut him off when I left," Kitty said. "I fired Jocko to make sure it never happens again. And if he comes back in here and does some more damage then I will, but I just can't right now," Kitty said trying to get him to understand.

Matt stared at her, like she had completely lost her head for a minute. "Kitty, I need you to back me up on this."

"Matt, you know I'd back you on it, I just can't that's all," Kitty said. "It's not as if I don't have any faith in you getting the money out of him, but Sled don't come into town very often and well…." Kitty said shrugging her shoulders a little. "If Sam or Rudy or Freddy or Clem was working when this happened then yes I would file a complaint but I can't do because I left Jocko in charge." Kitty said.

"I get that you feel Jocko is just as much to blame about this as Grady is but come on Kitty," Matt said looking straight at her. "You had nothing to do with it," Matt grumbled.

"I should have waited until Sled left to go to dinner Matt that's all. You know as well as I do, that Sled wouldn't have gone this far had I been here," Kitty said.

"So Jocko didn't know Grady as well as the rest of you, but that doesn't mean you have to let him off scott free Kitty," Matt argued.

Kitty played with her earring a little as she looked at him. "Matt I would help you any way I could you know that, but not with this," Kitty said shaking her head slightly.

"All right," Matt said tossing his hands up in the air in defeat. "There's no use talking to you when you're like this," Matt admitted out loud. "If you change you're mind, or he comes back in here, let me know," Matt grumbled in a low fed up voice.

"You know I will," Kitty said smiling knowingly. "I can be just as stubborn as you are times," she teased.

"I'm not that stubborn," Matt said.

"Oh, yes you are just as stubborn if not more so," Kitty said accusingly in a mocking tone.

"Name one thing," Matt said countering her.

"Lydia…Julia…doing your job…" Kitty rattled off.

"All right," Matt said holding his hand up. "You made your point," he said smiling at her. 'How did the visit with Doc go today," Matt asked looking at her.

"Well the way I figure it cowboy…come sometime this fall around late August early September I'm thinking there's going to be another little Dillon running around."

"September huh," Matt said pursing his lips together. "Leave it to you to have a baby right when round up starts," Matt grumbled smiling at her.

"I could be wrong you know," Kitty said smiling at him. "After all it was a long winter," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Yeah…well…as much as I love the girls I hope this one is a boy at least for my sanity." Matt said.

"What's the matter don't you want another little girl to start chasing boys," Kitty chuckled.

"Hell no," Matt burst out. "It's bad enough with Lydia and if Julia turns out to be half as bad as her then I swear I'm going to turn them both into…oh what's her name with the long hair and the tower," Matt said looking at Kitty, having heard her read the story often enough to the girls.

"Rapunzel," Kitty laughed shaking her head.

"Yeah her," Matt said crossing his arms over his chest. "That idea sounds better and better," Matt said.

"Yeah but the prince still found her," Kitty pointed out.

"Go on spoil my fun," Matt said chuckling. "I gotta go," Matt said getting up off his perch bending down to give her a timid kiss before he walked out of the office. He could still hear Kitty's soft giggles after he closed door. He had to admit that locking the girls up in a tower wasn't such a good idea but it wasn't a bad idea either. God he hoped this one would be a boy, he didn't think he could handle another daughter.

****M&K****

Matt slept over at the jail for the past two nights over at the jail due to the rail hands being in town spending their wages, and he rather whoever woke him up at the jail instead of waking the whole house up trying to get him. It was early in the morning when Sam pushed opened the door only to collapse on the floor.

"Festus, go get Doc," Matt said kneeling over the bartender with concern etching his brow. Matt had managed to rouse Sam long enough to get him a chair to wait for Doc.

Matt poured Sam a cup of coffee as doc finished bandaging Sam's head. "Here Sam," Matt said, sitting the coffee down in front of Sam on the table. "Sam, tell me what happened," Matt asked anxiously. He had managed to piece together a little of Sam's rumblings. He had gone to put the money in the safe after Kitty had gone upstairs, Matt assumed.

"Well there ain't much to tell Marshal, except somebody was waiting for me to put that money away," Sam answered slowly holding his head.

"Well did you see who it was," Matt asked, hoping for anything Sam could tell him.

"No I didn't who ever it was hit me from behind. I didn't see 'em, but not only that Marshal but Miss Kitty's gone," Sam said on a softer note.

"Gone," Matt said rising up as his brow drew together in a deeper concern.

"Yeah I went upstairs to her room her doors was open and the bed hasn't been slept in," Sam said looking at straight at Matt.

Matt stood up to his full six foot seven frame as he looked at Sam.

"She might have gone home too," Doc said looking at Matt.

"Maybe," Matt agreed seeing two little heads run in front of the window.

"Dad have you seen Mama," Lydia demanded walking in the jail.

"No," Matt said looking at her. "You two go to school, and just run to Delmonico's for lunch," Matt said digging in his pants pocket for a couple of dollars. "Don't lose it," he warned giving Lydia the money.

"You'll find her won't you Daddy," Julia said looking at him expectantly.

"Of course he will," Lydia said reassuringly as she cupped her sister's shoulders. "Come on let's go to school, Dad can't worry about us and try and find Mama at the same time," Lydia said ushering her sister out the door.

"Lydia," Matt said stopping her.

"I know what to do Dad," Lydia said. "Just bring her home huh," Lydia said knowing he wouldn't stop until he found her.

Matt finished pumping Sam for everything else he could remember. But the only thing he could hear was Jocko threatening Kitty through the blood roaring in his ears.

Matt got his coat on as he walked over to the Long Branch he headed up to Kitty's room first, the money was the least of his concern at the moment in fact he couldn't give a pig's eyes about the money. He had to find Kitty. There was nothing out of place not even a sign of a struggle, which she would have put one that was sure if he knew his fiery redhead. Well she would have struggled unless they had a gun pointed at her, she wouldn't risk the baby over something stupid. He walked back down the stairs to the office after shutting Kitty's door on his way down the stairs. Sam had left the office door standing open, but the second drawl of the desk was opened. Knowing Kitty kept one of his extra colt revolver and holsters there just in case, he wasn't to surprised to find it missing. The colt proved his theory a little bit, it was some one that knew the workings of the Long Branch. He knew it wasn't nor could it have been the workings of another bartender or one of the girls, he could still hear Jocko's voice, threatening Kitty. Maybe that was why he had sent Festus out to look for Jocko. He just had a gut hunch and more than likely it would pay off.

"Matthew, I found him he's over at the Dodge House," Festus said coming in the back hallway of the Long Branch.

"All right, you're in charge for a while Festus," Matt said.

"All righty, Matthew," Festus said.

"And don't let the girls talk you into anything," Matt warned over his shoulder as walked out of the Long Branch with a purpose across the street.

Matt walked through the doors to the Dodge House, jerking Jocko up from the poker table by his lapels, not giving him any warning. "Where is Kitty," Matt demanded in barely contain anger.

"I don't know." Jocko said.

"All right Jocko where is she," Matt said firmly.

' "I don't know." Jocko said all ready knowing what he was talking about. "I'm telling you the truth Marshal I don't know," Jocko swore.

"I heard you threaten her when she fired ya," Matt said wanting to shake the man for even daring to threaten Kitty, but knowing he would never get the answers he needed if he did.

"All right so I was mad," Jocko said admitting to the threat. "I've been in this poker game all night ask these men," Jocko said knowing his alibi was iron clad.

"He's telling the truth marshal," Howie spoke up. "Games, been going all night he never left his chair," Howie added looking at Matt.

"What's going on here," Taylor asked as finished walking down the stairs.

"The Long Branch been robbed and Kitty's missing," Matt said releasing Jocko he didn't need to be held up because of Jocko and Taylor. "By the way where's you're client," Matt asked, he wouldn't put it past Grady to do a stunt like this to get back at Kitty for throwing him out last night.

"Well I have no idea, the last time I saw him was last night around eleven o'clock," Taylor said looking confused for a moment.

"Where was this," Matt said, already knowing the answer but needing Taylor to spell it out so he would see. He didn't have time to play mind games with the young green kid not today when his Kitty was missing.

"At the Long Branch, he asked me to try to get them to serve him, but when Kitty refused he stormed out mad. You don't suppose he could have went back there, do you," Taylor asked incredulously.

"He could have, but how would he have known where the money was," Matt said grabbing Jocko again as he tried to slip away quietly.

"That's true he never worked there," Taylor said looking at Jocko.

"Now Jocko I'm going to ask you once more," Matt said tightening his grip as he jerked the smaller man up a little higher.

Jocko gulped audibly, "all right, I set him up. But I had no idea he was going to take Miss Kitty. Believe me I'm telling you the truth."

Matt didn't want to believe him but Jocko was too much of a coward not start talking when Matt was this angry and every body else knew it too. "Any idea where they went," Matt asked

"No none," Jocko said shaking his head nervously.

"I'll be back for you," Matt said storming out of the Dodge House, heading towards Moss's stables for Buck.

Matt, was a little surprised at Taylor wanting to tag along then again he wasn't after he said he felt responsible for the whole thing. Matt could understand that, he hadn't even bothered to stop back into the Long Branch last night after he did his rounds. If he had stopped in for the night cap that Kitty had offered him later then maybe she wouldn't be missing. If he hadn't worried about waking the house he might have known sooner.

****M&K****

Kitty was trying hard not bulk at Sledge 's advances when she saw Matt riding up into the yard. She tried to keep her eyes away from the window hoping Sledge didn't notice how her eyes kept drifting towards her only hero.

"You seen them out there, you dirty little sneak I ought to bust your head open," Sledge said pushing her roughly up against the wall into a corner.

Matt started to walk towards the house not sure of what he would find when he heard the sound of breaking glass. He quickly grabbed Taylor by the shoulders and pushed him over behind a wagon as Sledge took a shot at them.

"Kitty, you all right," Matt called out knowing perfectly well if he didn't hear her voice Sledge wouldn't be coming out of that house alive.

Kitty pushed against Sledge 's rough body as she looked out the window. "Yes Matt, I'm all right," Kitty said as she let out a yelp as Sledge clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her back against him roughly.

"You won't be by the time I get through," Sledge warned in a hiss at her ear.

"Throw you're gun out Sledge and come on out of there," Matt called out only ducking a little behind the wagon as Sledge fired another shot his way.

"Can't we rush him," Taylor said looking at Matt.

"With Kitty in there," Matt said through clenched teeth.

"Now we're going out of here just you and me and we're going to get those horses." Sledge warned in her. "Hold your fire Marshal I'm coming out," Sledge shouted out through the window. "Let's go," Sledge said twisting Kitty's arm around behind her back as he pushed her towards the door. "Now either one of you makes a move I'm going to blow a hole through her head," Sledge said as they walked out towards the horses.

Matt stood there watching while ever nerve in his body tingled at the sight of Kitty clutching the front of her dress. He glared long and hard as Sledge made sure he kept Kitty between him and the marshal.

Then everything happened so fast and to slow for Matt as the dog that had been lying there quite like jumped up and attacked Sledge 's gun arm, forcing him to push Kitty away from him and towards the ground as he tried to fight off the attack of the dog. Matt watched as Sledge ge slowly freed himself from the dog and moved away from Kitty. Matt rushed over to where Sledge was on the ground picking himself up slowly Matt landed one hard blow to Sledge's jaw knocking him out with the punch. "Breck, you mind keeping a gun on your client," Matt said not wasting any time as he walked over to help Kitty to her feet. "You all right," he asked cupping her shoulders. Kitty just looked at him almost in tears as she shook her head. "Come on," Matt said wrapping an arm protectively around her as he led her a little ways away from Breckinridge Taylor.

Breck watched as Kitty clung to Matt as they walked away from where he could see. But it didn't take much insight into the community of Dodge to know that Kitty Russell was the Marshal Dillon's girl in his book.

Matt walked Kitty around to the side of the barn. "You're sure you're all right," Matt demanded taking her shoulders in his hands as he looked her up and down trying to find anything visibly wrong with her, other then one button was missing from her dress.

"I'm fine Matt," Kitty said still shaken up a little by the whole thing, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed in close for a hug.

Matt held her close as he rubbed her back trying to calm her shaking. "You're cold he said slipping his coat off and wrapping it around her shoulders, as he kept rubbing her back through the coarse fabric of his jacket.

"Matt," Kitty said burying her nose in his shirt as the wind picked up around them a little.

"Come on, let's get you back home," Matt said keeping an arm around her shoulders as she pulled his coat tighter around her. Matt walked away from her long enough to cut off a cord of rope to use as western handcuffs, tying them around Grady's hands as he slowly started to rouse again.

"Now Marshal you can't do this," Sledge said shaking his head.

"Don't push me Sledge," Matt said heatedly as he lifted the man to his feet in one swift move. "Get on your horse," Matt said giving him a push in the general direction. Breck looked towards Kitty, in wonderment for a moment as she pushed her arms through Matt's sleeves, not willing to give up the jacket. "Breck, watch you're client," Matt thundered as he helped Kitty up into the wagon. "You sure you're all right," he asked again.

"We're both fine Matt," Kitty said not telling him about the spill from the horse she'd talk to Doc about that one.

"You want Breck or me to drive you," Matt said looking at her.

"You need to ride in case of Sledge tries something and I don't want company. I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself," Kitty said flicking the reins as she started to turn the buckboard around to head back towards Dodge.

Matt just pushed his hat back and smiled at her as he moved over to mount up on Buck. "Get movin' Sledge ," Matt bellowed as they followed behind Kitty.

"Kitty, hold up," Matt shouted as he rode beside her seeing the older couple walking in front of them.

"I see 'em," she shouted back over the wind, slapping the reins a little harder to keep on going towards them as they turned to look at them.

Matt shook his head; he didn't want to even know what was going through her head at that moment he figured.

"Well, I see you caught 'em Marshal," the old woman crooned out.

Kitty bit her bottom lip as she climbed out of the wagon. "Let me ride with you Matt," she said loudly enough so she could be heard.

Matt wasn't going to question that look in her eyes that was for sure as he slipped his boot from the stirrup as he reached down for her pull her up behind him. "Do I wanna know," he murmured as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"No," Kitty gritted out, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head down against his back.

"Thank you Marshal," the older man said as he helped his wife into the buckboard.

Matt just gave a curt nod of his head as they headed on into town. As they stayed even with the buckboard just in case Grady got any ideas. By the time they got to town Matt was ready to give the older woman a piece of his mind about her mumblings all the way there but Kitty stopped him with a hand on his arm and a shake of her head as she hopped down from Buck's back.

It was one battle he couldn't fight for her. The fight of respectability was a hard one most people respected her by association due to Matt and Doc. She was all right with that because she could still prove to them that she deserved to be respect. There were still a few that she had to win over and truthfully she didn't really care if she did or didn't, because no matter what she could still walk with her head held high even owning a saloon.

She gave Matt back his jacket as she walked over towards the Long Branch only to go up the stairs to Doc's office.

Matt watched her, as he jerked Grady from his horse, just as Festus came out of the jail. "Take care of him Festus," Matt said turning Grady over to the Hillman as he headed across the street to Doc's office.

"Well," Breck said following Festus in the jail with Grady. "Now why didn't he take care of it himself," Breck asked Festus after Festus put Grady in the holding cell.

"Cause Miss Kitty headed for Doc's not the house or the Long Branch," Festus muttered pouring himself a cup of coffee seeing Matt cross the street after seeing Kitty to the Long Branch. "Everything all right Matthew," Festus asked handing him a cup of the coffee.

"Yeah," Matt said taking the cup. "Just being careful," Matt said noticing the time. "The girls get there lunch," Matt asked.

"Shore they did Matthew, I s'pect they ought to be coming here soon," Festus said noticing the creasing in Matt's brow.

"Yeah," Matt said moving to look out the window, just in time to see two girls running up the boardwalk before darting across the street.

"Festus," Lydia burst out careering through the front door.

"Lydia," Matt said turning to look at her.

"Did you find her," Julia asked.

"Yes I found her, now you two are going to behave and let her sleep for a while," Matt said as Doc's words rang in his ears. _"There's just no way of knowing Kitty. You could be all right and everything will turn out just fine, but there no way of knowing for sure." Doc said._

"_Isn't there anything I can do Doc," Kitty asked pleadingly looking over at Matt who stayed glued to the floor. _

"_Kitty I wished I could tell you to go home and get some rest and everything will be fine, but even then you might still lose…."Doc trailed off looking at her sorrowfully. "Get some rest, we'll know more in time," Doc said looking at Matt. _

"I want to see Mama," Julia pleaded hugging Matt around the waist.

"Dad what about…" Lydia asked curiously.

"Too early to tell yet," Matt said looking at her. "Why don't you take Julia over to Jane's to play with Jessica for a little while."

"Sure Dad," Lydia said. "Come on," Lydia said taking charge of Julia.

****M&K****

After the first four days of taking it easy, Kitty was beginning to feel restless and bored. Granted the first two days she did nothing but lay in bed sobbing her eyes out over nothing. She wasn't going to lose the baby. Yet Matt was still making her take it easy and he had four watch dogs helping to insure that she didn't over exert herself.

On the fifth morning Kitty was starting to boil over, after getting up to get the girl's lunches ready for school only to find Matt cooking breakfast while Lydia made the sandwiches and Julia wrapping them up tight. They did up the dishes before they gave her a kiss on the cheek and hurried on their way.

So there she sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee trying to figure out the best way to deal with all of this without Matt resorting back to his old ways either. Julia was happier because she was spending more time alone with Matt and if given the chance it all might change if she said something. Not that she wanted that to happen she just wanted to be able to do a little more than what she had been. But between the three of them she couldn't hardly do anything anymore. It wasn't too bad when she went over to the Long Branch but Sam wouldn't let her carry a crate up the stairs or even out of the office. Festus was there watching her like a hawk when Sam wasn't working and even Quint sometimes. And if neither of them were there Doc was and so was Matt, making sure she stayed off her feet as much as possible. She was just about ready to give up and go stir crazy. But she couldn't do it because even she had to admit that Matt was spending more time with Julia like he used to do Lydia at that age and that was the one good thing to being treated like an invalid.

****M&K****

It was early afternoon two weeks after Matt arrested Grady, when Matt walked into the Long Branch. "Kitty," Matt said pulling out a chair to sit down beside her.

"Matt, you want some coffee, help yourself," Kitty said going over the books.

"All right," Matt said reaching for the extra cup on the tray and pouring him a cup.

"I guess you'll be taking Brannon up to Hayes for the hanging," Kitty said.

"I'm going to have too," Matt said sipping his coffee. "Jane said she'd watch the girls while I'm gone," Matt said.

"Matt Dillon I'm perfectly capable of watching the girls. They practically watch themselves with just a few orders here and there," Kitty bit out tartly.

"I know but…"

"If you say I need the rest so help me you'll be wearing that coffee," Kitty said giving him a menacing glare.

"I guess we could slack off a little," Matt said ducking his chin in to his chest.

"A little," Kitty said arching her brow. "I can't make a move without someone rushing over to see if I need anything," Kitty hissed out.

"All right we'll slack off," Matt said looking at her. "But promise me you'll take it easy," Matt said looking at her.

"That I can promise, if you get the troop to back off," Kitty said looking at him.

"Fair enough," Matt agreed taking another sip of his coffee.

"So when are you leaving," Kitty asked.

"In a couple of days, I promised Julia I'd take her fishing today after school providing she doesn't get into fights, and then I told the girls since they didn't have school tomorrow I'd take them out to see Charity and out to Bess's for a little while on Sunday. So I guess Monday," Matt said.

"Sounds good cowboy," Kitty said.

"I'm sure I can talk Julia into letting you tag a long on our fishing trip if you wanna," Matt said looking at her.

"No," Kitty said quickly. She would like the time with her family but Matt needed to spend some time with Julia on his own. "You can leave Lydia with me so we can finish getting her fitted for her new dress."

"You mean if you can pry her away from Dalton long enough," Matt grumbled.

"He could be worse," Kitty pointed out.

"True," Matt agreed. "Oh I don't have nothing against the boy other then him hanging around my daughter. You know she swears she's going to come back from New Orleans and marry him," Matt said just as Kitty sipped her coffee and choked on it.

"What," Kitty coughed out looking at him.

"She's going to marry him one day," Matt said looking at her.

"She told you that," Kitty said catching her breath as she just stared at him wide eyed.

"She's actually told me that three times, first time I let it slip, second time I just figured she was day dreaming because she said something about us being together a long time, third time I don't know what to think."

"What are you going to do if he does ask," Kitty said closing the books.

"Tell him in a pigs eye and start building a tower. By the time her hair is long enough to climb up I'll be too old to care who she marries because she'll be oh about forty," Matt said.

Kitty shook her head at him. "You are impossible," she stated.

"Maybe," Matt agreed. "But you have to admit it sounds like a good idea," Matt said.

"It does not," Kitty said patting his arm, as the swinging doors creaked in protest as someone came in the saloon. Kitty looked over her shoulder in time to see Doc moving towards them.

"Hello Doc, you want a cup of coffee," Kitty asked.

"No I just came in here for a moment," Doc said not even bothering to sit down. "There's a little brown hair girl sitting outside with a fishing pole that needs the marshal," Doc stated.

"Well I guess I better get going," Matt said taking the last sip of his coffee.

"Have fun," Kitty said smiling.

****M&K****

The sun shinned brightly through the windows of the jail, waking him, only to make him even madder. The only movements he made were strictly habitual; the flare of his nostrils as his lungs took in air, the sweep of his lashes as he blinked the sleep from them and the tiny muscles in his jaw that leapt with the exertion of holding back a primal scream of frustration.

He been upset about getting back to Dodge so late too late to go and see Kitty at the Long Branch for the much needed nightcap. He had gone from being upset about that to mad at seeing his office all shot up, forcing him to sleep over at the jail. When he finally laid down to try and cool his steaming temper and to get some sleep he hoped it would be better this morning. Sleep hadn't cooled his temperament any, and the sun was too bright as he stepped out on to the board walk he glared down at the broken fragments of glass that scattered across the porch of the jail. Kicking some of them out of his way didn't help matters any.

He was still fuming hotly as he walked over to the Long Branch. He needed to see Kitty, because she alone could manage him in ways like no other, with that deep understanding. She could handle him when he was in a temper, even a boiling hot temper. She could read him like a book, and she knew him like the back of her hand. She could bring him out of any hell that his mind put him in. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. He started to push through the doors and saw Sam kneeling on one leg as he picked up the last remaining pieces of the broken chairs.

"Hello Marshal," Sam called out noticing him first.

"Sam," Matt said stepping through the doors as he walked over behind him to get closer to Kitty. "Kitty, looks like you had a rival meeting in here last night," Matt said looking over at the barrel of trash.

"Yeah, a lot of soul savin' went on," Kitty quipped out sassily feeling his eyes rake over her as she sat leaning up against the table.

"We could have sure used you last night Marshal," Sam said gathering the barrel of trash up and leaving them alone.

"Anybody, get hurt," Matt asked turning to look at Kitty.

"Mel Billings was shooting from his hip and his mouth." Kitty said looking over at him seeing the storm brewing in his eyes. "It was noisy that's all," she said on a sweeter note with a smirk.

"Oh it was Mel billings aye," Matt said gruffly as his temper started to boil a little hotter.

"Yeah, he said he was sorry he missed ya," Kitty quipped out watching Matt carefully.

"Was his brother Loren with 'im," Matt asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but he never does anything except grab Mel's arm at the right time. That's why we got bullets in both the ceiling and the floor," Kitty said rolling her eyes in both directions.

"Mel Billings, aye, I wish I'd been here," Matt said in a rough voice.

"I understand he shot up your place first," Kitty said looking at him from under her lashes. It was never a good thing when Matt repeated a man's name in that tone, even his Irish was coming out, which was never good.

"Yeah pretty good," Matt answered distractedly as he thought of how he'd like to get Mel back.

"I wish you'd been here too," Kitty said softly.

"So do I," Matt said turning his attention back to Kitty. "I guess I can't be everywhere taking a man to Hayes City to hang and be here letting some drunk take pot shots at me at the same time," Matt grumbled.

"It's like that this morning huh," Kitty said arching her brows, knowing Matt was normally a morning person, as soon as the sun was shining he was up.

Matt gave a gruff half chuckle as he looked at her. "Yeah I guess so," he said offering her a half smile.

"Tell me something have you had breakfast or did you get your fill of raw meat before you came over here," Kitty asked looking at him.

"Kitty I went to bed mean last night and I woke up meaner, I don't know if breakfast will do any good." Matt said tucking his hands in his belt.

"I'm willing to risk it," Kitty said smiling before turning to grab her reticule from beside her. "Come on," Kitty said looking at him.

They walked to Delmonico's in a relaxed silence, when Matt stopped abruptly just as they drew closer towards Delmonico's.

"Kitty, excuse me a minute," Matt said grazing her elbow to stop her in her tracks.

Kitty stopped and looked up at him questionably, noticing Matt had caught Mel Billings and his brother Loren walking out of Delmonico's. She took in the hard angled lines of Matt's face before he started away from her. It was a look she knew all to well, the twitch of his jaw as he clamped it down tight, the thin pressed lips set in a grim determined line, stormy blue eyes narrowing, the flaring in his breathing. Matt Dillon was madder then mad, and trying to control his temper, she only hoped he wouldn't loose it too much. Kitty stood there and watched as Matt confront Mel, she bit her lip when Matt's hand went flying across Mel's face knocking him back into his horse. So much for Matt keeping his temper, she thought as she watched Matt go after Mel knocking him out in a dazed cold. She was almost sure Matt was debating about going after Loren next but seen him relax.

"Here ya are," Matt said holding out the money to her, that he just took off of Mel for the damages he had caused.

"Thank you," Kitty said in a small voice, as she took the money and looked up at him. She couldn't help but see a lot of the angered tension leave him. "I'll buy you breakfast," Kitty said looking at him trying to get him to refocus once again.

"All right it's a deal," Matt said grabbing her arm and leading her into Delmonico's knowing perfectly well she wouldn't be buying him breakfast.

Kitty sat there talking with Matt briefly as they waited for Joe to take their order. "How were things in Hayes," Kitty asked as soon as they were alone.

"Oh they were all right," Matt replied tossing his hand up in the air slightly as he brushed it off. He really didn't want to talk about his trip to Hayes. "I did meet a nice family on the way back though," Matt quipped out sarcastically as he told her all about them.

"Oh lovely," Kitty said arching her eye brows at him. "How were Frank and Maria," Kitty said changing the subject to a pleasanter one.

"They were fine," Matt said smiling. "How have the girls been," Matt questioned.

"They've been on their best behaviors so far," Kitty said.

"Good," Matt sighed out looking at her as Joe brought their breakfast over, and Matt's temper floated out of the room as him and their conversation turned back to a friendly normal.

****M&K****

"_He said they were paying back a debt that they owed you," _Matt's mind replayed over and over again as he tried to sleep on his cot over at the jail. Sitting up on the side of the bed he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't block it out, _Ally got hurt in the worse possible way. All because of Mel Billings, Billings would rather take it out on a helpless girl instead of facing you like a man. It my fault, that this had happened to her, my fault….. _

It could very well be Lydia lying up there in that bed, or Julia and had they been just a little bit older Mel wouldn't have hesitated in using one of the girls or maybe both of them. The thought sicken him to the core. After listening to Ally, tell him and Doc everything that happened…he was ready to kill Billings with his bare hands. If Ally was his daughter he would do it too.

****M&K****

"Mel Billings did it Kitty," Matt grumbled as he stood there facing off with Kitty in their room.

"You don't know that it was Mel," Kitty argued hands on her hips. She wasn't in the best of moods this morning and Matt barging in a control furry and saying he was going after Mel Billings, didn't help matters any.

"I have a pretty good idea that it was him Kit," Matt said crossing his arms over his chest as he glared down at her. "I'm not going to fight with you on this Kitty, because it is my fault," Matt declared loudly. "They were paying back a debt that they owed me." Matt repeated in a rough voice. "Me, Kitty not anybody else but ME," Matt shouted at her. "Now I'm going after him, just as soon as Quint get's my horse ready." Matt said.

"Now look here Matt Dillon, I know you feel guilt because of that happening to that girl…." Kitty said snapped just as roughly as he did. "I can't blame you for wanting to go after the man that did it either," Kitty said grabbing hold of his arm as he started to turn away from her. "But you don't know that it was Mel Billings that done it you have no proof or anything else for that matter except her word on the matter."

"Are you saying she made it all up," Matt shot out.

"No I'm not saying that, and stop putting words in my mouth," Kitty bit out. "All I'm saying Matt is you don't know for sure, that it was him that done it. For all you know it could have been some other man with a grudge against you," Kitty said in a little softer voice.

"It was him Kitty," Matt burst out heatedly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," Matt snapped out tartly. "I don't think I ever doubted you on something this serious."

"I'm not doubting, you Matt, I'm just saying you don't know for sure," Kitty said drumming her fingers on her hips wanting so much to reach out and touch him but scared she just might slap him if she did.

"So you're saying I'm wrong and it's not Mel Billings but somebody else," Matt thundered.

"I'm not saying that either. All I'm saying is, it's not right for you go after Mel halfcocked when you don't even know if he did it," Kitty said brokenly. "Matt, I understand really I do, but you going off halfcocked, isn't going do anybody any good especially Ally." Kitty said.

"You don't think I can keep my temper under control," Matt burst out suddenly. "She only four years older than Lydia," Matt snapped. "And you're fighting me about going after the bastard," he gritted out.

"No I'm not saying don't go after him, I'm saying you don't know if it was him," Kitty said. "Matt you done convinced yourself that Ally is Lydia and you done tried and judged Mel Billing for a crime he might not have done," Kitty said.

"Are you done yet," Matt asked roughly, as she slowly nodded her head.

"I might as well be for as much good as it's going to do," Kitty said.

"Well thank you so much for doubting me, and having a whole lot of faith in my control," Matt argued.

"Matt," Kitty cried out, grabbing his arm as he started to walk away from her. "Matt don't kill him unless you have to," she pleaded seeing the look of murder in his eyes.

Matt pressed his lips together in a thin line as his nostrils flared as he looked down at her hand on his arm through narrow slits. "I'll see you later," Matt said moving away from her once again.

"Matt," Kitty cried out, stopping him once more. "Be careful please," she sighed out.

Matt gave her a curt nod before he left her alone.

Kitty stared after him as she watched him leave. She sank down on the bed and stared at the closed door. She knew how he had to do things his own way, but she was scared this time, more scared then anything. Ever since Doc came over late last night and told her some of the particulars she was scared.

"_Kitty he's more then mad, I was just hoping he would have came over here and talked to you," Doc said swiping a hand across his mustache._

"_What about, I know he was mad this morning but I thought…" Kitty trailed off as she tried to remember. "I thought he got that all out of his system after his fight with Mel."_

"_He hasn't been in here's evening has he," Doc muttered knowingly. _

"_Doc, he hasn't even bothered to pop his head over that door all evening, I just figured he was busy," Kitty said noticing Doc shifting in his seat and rubbing his mustache. "There's more too it ain't there Doc." _

"_I got a young seventeen year old girl up in my office right now sound asleep, because somebody took their grudge against Matt a little too far. A debt that they owed him is what they told her. She told Matt," Doc said patting Kitty's hand when alarm and concern stretched across her face. _

"_Oh my, Matt," Kitty said looking towards the door as if he would suddenly appear. "What else Doc, tell me please," Kitty said turning back to face her. _

"_Matt thinks it was Mel Billings that done it to her, and he's not thinking all that rationally right now," Doc said. _

"_Of course he isn't he's probably madder then a horrent right now," Kitty burst out looking at her friend. "Did you at least try and talk some sense into him." _

"_Of course I did, but it didn't do any good," Doc grumbled looking at her. "You know him as well as I do Kitty, he'll cool down, but he's always been stubborn," Doc said tugging at his ear. "But this time well I don't know. I think he's convinced himself that it was Lydia it happened too. _

"_Doc is there anything I can do," Kitty asked knowing perfectly well how stubborn Matt Dillon could be when he set his mind to something. _

"_No, no thanks Kitty, I best be getting back," Doc said, setting his beer mug down on the table. "Kitty you might try and talk to him," Doc said looking at her. There was nothing in this world Matt Dillon wouldn't do for her but he wondered how well Kitty could work on cooling his temper this time._

She hadn't been very good at cooling it or even soothing it for that matter. She had pushed and she pushed hard, she hoped that she didn't push him too far. She hoped that she didn't push him right over the edge. But she had a feeling Matt was doing that himself.

****M&K****

After being gone for almost five days, two days to find Mel billings and another day to find Ally's folks, Matt walked over to the Long Branch. He wasn't sure of the reception he was going to get after the way he left.

It was closing time and the place was deserted except for Kitty who was sitting at the table adding up her receipts. "We're closed," Kitty snapped out hearing the doors groan in protest as they flapped nosily closed again.

"Hello Kitty," Matt said standing just in front of the doors.

Kitty turned to look at him, meeting his clear blue eyes, with her own as she slowly stood up. "How about a nightcap cowboy," Kitty said giving him a small smile.

Matt gave her smile back know that she wanted him there he breathed a little sigh of relief from the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Sounds good," he muttered never once breaking the eye contact.

"I take it you found Mel Billings," Kitty said grabbing a bottle.

"Yeah," Matt said leaning over on the bar. "I was right Kitty, Ally confirmed it," Matt said softly.

"She back with her folks," Kitty asked quietly as poured them each a drink.

"Yeah," Matt said taking the drink she offered him. "Kit, I'm sorry, I was angry. I didn't mean it," Matt said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry too," Kitty said looking up at him cautiously.

He gave her a nod as he sipped his drink, he didn't want to talk about Ally or Mel Billings again. He didn't like hurting Ally out on the prairie that night, but her crush on him was one thing he couldn't have in his life. He didn't want to break her heart and didn't like listening to her cry half the night wasn't very easy either. He still felt like a damn fool, he'd cost her the most precious gift she had to offer any man. All because she was coming to Dodge to see him, he should have locked Mel up for shooting up the jail, instead of sending him out of town. If he had done that then Ally wouldn't have been hurt. The same thing could have happened to Kitty, Lydia, Julia just as easily. It would be his fault, all his fault.

"You're awful quite," Kitty commented as she looked at him.

Matt gave her a half smile before downing the last of his drink. "I'll see you later Kitty," Matt said slowly standing up to his full six foot seven height.

"Don't Matt," Kitty said pleadingly, grabbing at his sleeve. "It's not your fault," Kitty whispered.

"I'm the one who ran him out of town," Matt said looking at her with guilt ridden blue eyes.

"Matt, listen to me," Kitty said firmly holding tight to his arm refusing to let him go until he listened to reason.

"Kitty," Matt said softly looking down at her hand on his arms. Her nails cut through his shirt like talons digging in with a death grip, her knuckles were white.

"Matt, let me lock up where we can talk about this," Kitty pleaded softly.

"There's nothing to talk about Kitty," he muttered firmly.

"Matt, please," Kitty said brokenly, seeing him concede enough to hear her out. "Go on and sit down, I'll be there in a minute." Kitty said relaxing her grip for a minute. "And don't try to sneak out the back way or I'll come looking for you," Kitty warned softly as she released her grip after he shot her a look.

Matt sat down at the middle table, deep in thought when Kitty walked over and sat down. Kitty watched him silently as he rubbed his thumb over the badge he had unpinned from his shirt. "Matt," Kitty said softly leaning over towards him rubbing his bicep. "Don't do this please. It's not your fault, you didn't know Mel would do that, you didn't know that Ally was coming here to Dodge for you. It's not your fault," Kitty said too scared to let go of his arm, afraid he would leave and push her away again for her protection for the girls protection if she let go.

"I know, but it still doesn't make it any easier to swallow Kit," Matt said. "If I hadn't run Mel and Loren out of town, Loren might still be alive; Ally wouldn't have gotten hurt…" Matt heaved out with a heavy breath of air.

_When a man takes a woman to be with him forever, it's because they love each other," _Matt thought as he looked down at his badge, isn't that what he told Ally. Matt looked over at Kitty seeing her eyes glisten with tears that she refused shed. _Because life wouldn't be any good for them if they were apart, _his mind screamed; no matter how much he wanted to put her at arms-length to protect her, he couldn't do it. He was being selfish but he couldn't live without her, he tried that and it nearly killed him. He would do just about anything to see her smile that bright warm smile, and flash those sultry eyes at him. He would do anything in the world he could her, even sacrificing his own happiness if she decided she couldn't do it anymore. But that time hadn't come yet and he still had her to hold on to.

"Matt," Kitty said shaking him from his thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry darlin' I must have been drifting off," Matt said, giving her a sheepish smile for being caught not paying attention to her. Even though he knew she was pleading her case to stay by his side and for him not to blame himself for what happened. Yeah bad things happen some for no reason at all, some had reasons but rethinking things weren't going to change the results. It could have been Lydia or Julia instead of Ally, and he'd go after the bastard in a murderous rage but his badge would stop him. It was men like him wearing the badge that helped make sure things like this never happened. Men that believed in justice and stood for it, upheld it for the innocent.

"Matt," Kitty said shaking him from his thoughts. "Are you even listening to me," Kitty demanded.

Matt leaned up on his arms as he gave her a sheepish look. She started to say something else but he cut her off mid-sentence the only way he could silent one of her rants. He kissed her tenderly worshiping her lips with his. "I love you," Matt whispered against her lips as he pulled back just a hair.

"I got to get going," Matt said reaching over on the table to pick up his hat.

"What," Kitty asked still dazed from the earth shaking kiss a moment ago.

"I'll see you later," Matt said smiling at her, standing up, seeing the confusion cloud her eyes while he played with his brim.

"Matt," Kitty said getting up and moving over towards him.

"Kitty, would you relax," Matt said watching her start to tear up again. He could handle anything but a crying Kitty. He liked the furious Kitty better than the crying one. But here lately just about anything was making her an emotional mess.

"I'm only going over at the jail since, it's going to be a busy couple of days," Matt said. "Just until the windows in the jail get fixed," Matt said

"Don't go, stay here," Kitty said hastily as a tear slid down her cheek. She just got him back home again she didn't want to share him with Dodge yet. "Please Matt," Kitty said giving him a half pout lip bottom lip.

"I want to Kitten, but…" Matt said softly as he sighed out his disappointment, cupping her shoulder.

"Matt you just got back," Kitty said softly.

Matt cupped both her shoulders firmly in his hands. He didn't want to leave her not after just coming back home, but he had to be on hand with the rest of the late spring and early summer crowds starting to gather more in town and the trail hands coming in more often. And the jail was open. He had to stay over at the jail just until the glass got fixed. "Kit, I'm not …" Matt said looking at her.

"I need you more right than they do. It's been over a week Matt, please," Kitty said tilting her head as she looked up at him.

"Oh all right," Matt said. "But if you don't get any sleep and you're grumpy tomorrow it's your own fault," Matt warned.

"I would even risk sleeping on that narrow cot in the jail tonight, and waking up with a sore body then not sleeping in your arms tonight," Kitty said.

"Yeah well remember that in the morning," Matt said.

Kitty smiled. "I thought you would see things my way," she murmured grabbing his vest as she pulled him over for another kiss.

"Woman, you're not helping me to walk straight," Matt groaned against her lips.

"If you be a good little boy, you might get a reward if you walk straight," Kitty whispered back.

"Let's go home," Matt sighed wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked out the back door, together.

****M&K****

"I'm tellin' ya Miss Kitty, she's a fixin' to kill Matthew and she told me so her self," Festus swore as he stood up in Kitty's room facing her.

"Why didn't you tell me this before," Kitty demanded, why couldn't he had told her before she went and hired the woman. She could have been working on getting Molly McConnell set on not killing Matt.

"Well golly bill I didn't believe it, I figured it was just fool talk," Festus complained. "But she's been out there every day for two weeks practicin'' and that Sy Sherne been a helpin' her." Festus declared.

"This is ridiculous," Kitty burst out.

"Well you can call it what you want to, but it's a happenin' and I'll tell you something else she's getting dang good. I'll give you the Haggen truth," Festus said holding up his hand to swear in front of Miss Kitty. "I wouldn't want to drawl against her myself, why she slicker then possum fat and getting' better every day." Festus said firmly.

Before Kitty could respond on how crazy the whole thing was a knock at the door interrupted them. "Come in," Kitty called out evenly, as the door opened and Molly McConnell walked in the room.

"Pardon me, Miss Kitty, I got things to do," Festus said with a low voice as he started for the door showing his distain for Mrs. McConnell right there on the spot.

"Sam said you wanted to see me," Molly said looking back at the closed door the rough looking hill man just exited through.

"That's right," Kitty said looking at her. She still thought this whole thing was one of Festus's ridiculous tall tales. Molly was too back east to ever shoot anybody let alone Matt Dillon. "Sit down Molly," Kitty said indicating the chair by the door, there was only one way to find out if Festus was just scaring her to death over nothing, or if it was true. "Is it true you've been practicing with a gun in order to kill Matt Dillon," Kitty asked directly.

"That's right," Molly answered.

"Why," Kitty asked applauded by such an up front answer.

"Why, the marshal murdered my husband," Molly raged.

"That's not true," Kitty said firmly.

"How would you know, Sy Sherne told me he killed him," Molly raged.

"The marshal killed your husband in a gunfight with a gang of outlaws, there's a great big difference," Kitty said pleading Matt's case.

"Is that what he told you," Molly said standing up as she started to get angry.

"Not in so many words, but he's an Untied States Marshal and when people start shooting at him, he's gonna shoot back," Kitty said trying to keep a hold on her temper.

"Well let me tell you something, I was Calvin's wife for twelve years, and all that time he never carried a gun," Molly said looking straight at Kitty.

"Molly, listen to me, I don't know what happened that night that your husband was killed." Kitty stated plainly. "Matt isn't the kind of man that talks about things like that," Kitty said wishing now he would tell her sometimes. "But I do know one thing; Matt wouldn't kill any man let alone your husband with out good reason. And if you think otherwise then you just don't know what you're talking about," Kitty declared in a firmly but heart felt tone.

"Oh Kitty," Molly exclaimed looking at her employer and only woman who was willing to give her a job to start off with. "He belongs to you," Molly added a little softer.

"Matt's a man with no strings on him, let's just say he's more mine then anybody else's," Kitty said looking straight at Molly.

"I'm so sorry," Molly said moving a step closer. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have come here." Molly said looking at Kitty. "I owe you a great deal Kitty, but not Matt Dillon's life," Molly said drawling herself up tall and proud.

"Do you realize what you're doing, he can't fight a woman," Kitty said in almost panic.

"I know that will give me and edge that Calvin did not have," Molly stated firmly.

"How dare you," Kitty bit out sharply.

"He murdered my husband," Molly said stiffly.

"So you're going to murder mine," Kitty snapped

"She's not going to do nothing Mama," Lydia said coldly walking out of the back room.

"I owe you a great deal Kitty, but not Matt Dillon's life," Molly repeated.

"Well I think it's a shame," Lydia said. "Who'll look after your son when you're dead too," Lydia bit out coldly.

"Lydia," Kitty burst out.

"What the law hangs murders, Dad's not going to drawl against her so it's not going to be a fair fight it's going to be cold blooded murder," Lydia retorted.

"It's sweet your daughter feels compelled to defend her father but it won't work," Molly stated firmly before she walked out of the room leaving Kitty alone with Lydia.

Kitty gasped out of her frankness and what she was trying to do before she walked over to the door and over to the balcony railing. "Molly, wait," Kitty shouted out. "I don't want you leaving without you're last wages, after all your boy is going to need something," Kitty said roughly and firmly as looked over towards the bar. "Sam pay her off," Kitty ordered from the stairs in front of a room full of patrons, before she twirled around and walked back into her room slamming the door shut.

****M&K****

Kitty started to pace their bed room wondering if there was anything she could really do to stop Molly from shooting Matt down in cold blood. Matt was defenseless against a woman, that was why she generally took them on herself, other then the fact that Matt didn't like to deal with them unless he had no other choice. There had to be someway to stop her, there had to be, she just needed to think.

Matt walked into the room seeing the tornado named Kitty Russell Dillon had destroyed most of it and was pacing like a caged bear. "What's the matter," Matt asked looking straight at her.

"Matt you're back," Kitty said stopping mid pace as she looked over towards him. "I didn't think you'd be back till tomorrow sometime," Kitty said.

"What's the matter Kitty," Matt asked again tossing his saddle bags down on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Kitty said in a huff as she sat down on the cluttered lounge.

"I'd believe you, if it would explain this," Matt said letting his arms sweep the room.

"Matt that Molly McConnell, is fixing to shoot you," Kitty said.

"I doubt that Kitty," Matt said smiling at her.

"I told you wouldn't believe me," Kitty said roughly.

"I believe you honey, but I still don't think she's gonna do it," Matt said.

"Matthew Dillon she's been practicing with a gun ever since you left Dodge." Kitty said roughly as she bolted up from her seat. "I tried to talk to some reason into her, for all the good it did me," Kitty huffed out as she began to pace again. "I even gave her a job so she could help support her son because she wouldn't take the money to go back to Boston or Brookline," Kitty said waving her hands up in the air.

Matt sank down on the edge of the bed pulling off his boots and listen to Kitty rant. He almost offered to go and pour her a drink, to cool her temper, but thought better of it. It would only get her ranting more. So he sat there and listened to her rant. "Kitty, do you trust me," Matt said getting up from the bed to grab her shoulders if for nothing else other then to get her to stop her pacing.

"You know I do," Kitty shouted at him.

"Good, then you know that I can handle this," Matt said. "She's not going to shoot me, I promise and if she does I give you permission to shoot her back, or give Lydia the gun to shoot her," he teased.

"Oh now you're just being ridiculous," Kitty said. "Maybe that's it," Kitty said snapping her fingers as she moved away from him.

"No," Matt said firmly knowing that look in her eyes too well. "What ever you're thinking the answer is no," he added again for good measure as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why not, I'm a woman she's a woman, it would be evenly matched." Kitty said.

Matt pressed his lips into a firmly line. "The answer is no, Kitty, what about the baby," he asked knowing she had forgot in her hasty thinking.

"Matt, it makes sense, you can't fight a woman," Kitty said.

"And I'm not going to," Matt said firmly pulling his shirt tails from his pants. "I'll think of something but you're not going to do anything Kitty," Matt said hanging his shirt up over the foot board little groove.

"Matt don't you see," Kitty exclaimed starting to get angry again that he was brushing this whole thing off as in different and nothing.

"Kitty, I'm tired, I have to ride out to Bowman's ranch first thing in the morning, and I would really like to forget about Mrs. McConnell right now," Matt said gruffly, unfastening his trousers and pushing them down over his narrow hips, before he sat down and finished pulling them off.

Kitty pressed her lips together as she looked at him. He did looked tired, mostly he had been riding all day to make it back here tonight, earlier then what she expected him to be. Yet she couldn't drop the Molly McConnell wanting to shoot him to get revenge on her husband's murder. "Matt what happened that night," Kitty asked moving over to the edge of the bed and sitting down beside him.

"Kitty, it was dark, and we just fired back at the flashes," Matt said.

"Didn't you tell her that," Kitty asked knowing that was about as much detail as she going to get out of him.

"I told her it was an accident, which in a way it was," Matt said stubbornly. "I don't want to talk about it Kit, so let it go huh," Matt said standing up and pulling her up so he could throw the covers backwards.

"You need a new pair," she commented, noticing the two small holes in one leg and a little larger one on the other leg in his long john bottoms.

"These still have a little wear left in them," Matt said doggedly.

"They're falling apart," Kitty said just as stubbornly as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a fresh pair. "Here," she said tartly as she tossed the new pair at him. "I picked up a couple new shirts for you the other day to replace the ones that are not good for anything other then rags," Kitty said softly.

"I still had plenty shirts left," Matt grumbled putting on the fresh pants.

"You did not," Kitty said smiling at him. "You only have three shirts left, the one you just took off, not including the one in you're trail bags, which is the tattered tail one, a ripped sleeved one at the jail. And you only you're good dress shirt and you're good blue one that you hardly wear," Kitty rattled off.

"How many did you get," Matt asked.

"I got you six, three tans and two reds and one more dress white, only so we can get rid of the one with stain on the back." Kitty said looking at him. "I think I'm going to like you in the tan ones better then the red though." Kitty added as she walked over to her side of the bed.

"We'll see," Matt said crawling into bed after turning the lamp down, as he rolled over on his side and gave her a quick kiss. "Night," Matt said flipping back over on his side.

"Night," Kitty murmured in a low voice as she stared at his bare broad long back, as she curled up to him, pressing a soft kiss to shoulder. "Matt, just be careful when you deal Molly, please," Kitty whispered.

"I'll try," Matt said patting her hand that rested on his bicep.

****M&K****

"Well Festus that's quite a story," Matt said as he started to fix himself a cup of coffee. First it was Kitty last night then Lydia this morning now Festus was warning him the same thing.

"Matthew you just don't understand, you think I'm just a storyin' too you don't ya," Festus grumbled a little put off.

"Well hello there Doc," Matt said as the jail door opened to see Doc shuffling inside.

"How are ya," Doc greeted, walked through the door.

"That woman is out to kill ya, and I mean it," Festus harped out looking at Matt.

"By golly he's right about that," Doc said walking on in the office. "You just get back did ya," Doc asked walking over to grab him a cup for some coffee.

"Yeah, Festus has just been filling me in on all the details here," Matt said strait face, nobody needed to know he actually got back late last night but rode out to Bowman's ranch early this morning other then Kitty and Lydia who went out to Bess's to help out for the day.

"Well she's a mighty determined woman I'll tell you that," Doc said holding his cup out for Matt to fill with coffee. "It might help if you just tell her that you didn't kill her husband," Doc stated.

"How'd you know that," Matt asked surprised Doc figured it out, when he didn't tell anybody.

"Well I did the autopsy remember, McConnell was killed with a rifle slug you went in with a .45," Doc reminded him.

"That maybe so Doc, but what difference does it make. It was dark that night, they were shooting at us, and we were firing back at the muzzle flash. It was pure chance that somebody else's bullet killed McConnell instead of mine," Matt stated simply as he recalled that particular night. He didn't have to shoot the punches with Doc and Festus about the details, other then Festus being right there with them, Doc understood how things like that happened too.

"Oh so, you figured you just ought to let her take a pot shot at you," Doc grumbled. He still couldn't figure Matt Dillon out even after all these years of knowing him.

"Well what do you want me to do, tell her it was Amos or Barney that killed her husband, it was my responsibility," Matt said solemnly.

"Oh well," Doc started of slowly, "I don't want to complicate thing for you," he added with a fuss. "Couldn't you just tell her it was accident," Doc countered.

"I've all ready tried that Doc," Matt said arching his brow at the feisty doctor, as he walked over to his desk.

"Well guess someday maybe I'll learn," Doc muttered to himself, as he sat his coffee cup back down and looked at a very stubborn Matt Dillon.

"Learn what," Festus implored looking at Doc as he clenched his vest together in his hands.

"You can't talk sense to him," Doc muttered as he cast one more glance at Matt sitting at his desk going over the mail and sipping his coffee. The boy had too much pride for his own good and he was too stubborn. But Doc still had to admire him, maybe a fiery redhead could talk some sense into him, he thought as he walked out of the office.

****M&K****

"Kitty you mean to tell me you're not the least bit worried about this," Doc asked shocked that she was taking on such calm turn of event considering she had barricaded herself up in the house all of last night worrying about Matt.

"Doc, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Kitty said as she stocked the shelf before the morning crowd really started to pour in.

"Kitty," Doc said.

"He doesn't think she's going to go through with it," Kitty said. "And I have to agree with him," Kitty said all ready having this discussion once with Matt.

"I'm so glad you agree with him, when he's acting like fool," Doc said.

"Now listen Doc, I know you mean well but Matt is perfectly capable of handling Mrs. McConnell, no matter what she says. He said he could handle it and I'm just going to believe that he can," Kitty said firmly moving over to stand in front of him.

****M&K****

"Matthew you fixin' to just sit there like a bold weasel on a corn cob, and wait for her to come and get ya," Festus bellowed as he paced over in front of Matt's desk.

"That's pretty good coffee this time Festus, what did you do run out of those burnt hominy grits," Matt said changing the subject he was getting tired of hearing about Mrs. McConnell being set out on killing him. Kitty had ranted about it enough last night and Lydia this morning, Doc even ranted a little, but Festus wasn't letting go of the matter.

"You are the stubbornness, bull headedness scudder I ever saw in all of my born days." Festus declared loudly. "You still don't believe me do you" he accused just as loudly.

"Sure I believe ya Festus," Matt said standing up and fastening on his gun belt.

"Golly Bill then why ain't ya goin' do something then," Festus asked.

"I am going to do something," Matt said. "Right now, yes sir," Matt smarted off opening his desk drawl and pulling out the leather sewing kit, as he watched Festus get all hopeful and anxious looking. "I'm going to fix my saddle," Matt said moving over to get his hat.

Festus walked out behind Matt as he walked over to fix his saddle. Festus leaned up the door jam, then he saw Molly round the corner marching with her troops towards Matt. He darted back inside the jail to grab a rifle in a hurry as he walked out. Matt looked at him for a moment a little confused.

Doc stood there sipping his beer, when the small group that was gathered in the Long Branch bolted out the door. "What in thunderation," Doc said sitting his mug back down on the table just in time to Molly and a whole group of men following behind her walking towards the jail. Doc hurriedly shuffled towards the door with Kitty in his wake as they walked out into the ally to have a good shot of Matt fixing his saddle as Molly continued to troop onward.

Matt looked over his shoulder seeing Molly walking towards him with a purpose he saw Doc and Kitty watching over the doors of the Long Branch, before he turned his attention back to Festus. "Festus, put that gun away," Matt ordered in a low voice, seeing the stubborn reluctance cross Festus's face. "Go on now put it down," Matt said more stubbornly. "And get out here where I can keep an eye on ya," Matt said forcing Festus to move away from the jail's doorway. Once he saw Festus was far enough away he saw that Molly and her merry group had moved close and Kitty and Doc had moved out into the ally way, before he turned back to fixing his saddle.

"Marshal I'm going to give you a chance to drawl," Molly said when she was close enough, but he refused to turn around and face her or acknowledge her. "Did you hear me, either drawl that gun and fight or I'll kill ya where ya stand," Molly warned in a low hissing tone.

Matt turned around to face her. "I told you before Mrs. McConnell, I'm sorry about what happened to your husband we all are. But that's over and done with. What you're trying to do now isn't going to help him any," Matt said looking straight at her.

"I'm gonna count to three," Molly persisted.

"Mrs. McConnell it takes a certain kind of person to shoot somebody in cold blood. I can tell right now you're not that kind of person," Matt said looking at her, she wasn't cut out for the life out here and she would never understand it.

"One…" Molly started count as the men behind her stepped back a little ways from her knowing perfectly well what she could do with that gun. Matt watched them with half amusement as he turned his back on them all and started to work on his saddle again. "Two….Three…" Molly said quickly drawling her gun in the skill she had practiced everyday for two weeks.

Matt stood there deeply intent on listening. He heard the smooth colt clearing leather, he waited for the impact of bullet that was sure to follow but when he it didn't he turned around to look at her, only have her break down in tears, and the men that had been rooting her on start laughing at her.

"Shut up all of ya," Sy Sherne said stepping up in the face of Molly humiliation. "You wouldn't drawl for a woman marshal, but you'll drawl for a man," Sy said confidently.

"Sy please," Molly cried out. "This is my fight not yours," Molly pleaded.

"You made it mine," Sy said hooking his coat behind his gun.

"Sy please," Molly tried again.

"Molly I lied to you about your husband. He shot first then the posse killed him. I'm sorry," Sy said holding her shoulders.

Matt turned his back on them and started work on his saddle. He sure didn't want to see all of that, and he bit his lip to keep from loosing his temper, because of Sherne's lies was what had caused this whole thing. He had in inadvertently caused Kitty to worry about something she never should have had to worry about or blame her self for. His lies made him take his oldest out to Bess's and leave there so she wouldn't try something foolish.

"Marshal I'm calling you for the last time," Sherne called out loudly as he started to square off.

Matt grabbed his saddle bags and slammed them against Sherne with all his might, causing Sherne to fall to the ground. Matt walked over and picked him up off the ground only to send a fist flying into him. "Sherne, you're going spend the next few weeks in jail," Matt said a little breathlessly as he grabbed Sherne's gun from him. Matt turned to look at Mrs. McConnell. "I'll take that gun Mrs. McConnell," Matt said reaching for her hand that held the gun only to have her squeeze the triggers.

"It just went off," Molly said a little dumbfounded with shock.

Matt looked around quickly to make sure no one had gotten hit by the wild shot. "Mrs. McConnell would you please take some advice from me," Matt said a little exasperated by the whole thing. "Take you're son, get back on the stage and go back where you came from you'll be a whole lot better off," Matt said confidently.

Molly looked at him as she wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders. "I'm sorry Sy," Molly said stopping in front of Sy who was wiping his lip. "Marshal," Molly said turning back to look at Matt. "Don't be too hard on him it's wasn't all his fault," she said as she turned to look at Sy. "He's not so bad," Molly added a little softer.

"Marshal," Sherne said walking over towards Matt. "If you let me off this time, I won't cause anymore trouble let me leave on the stage with Molly," Sherne said.

"All right Sherne, she's all yours," Matt agreed not knowing really what charges he could have kept Sherne in jail for anyways.

"You gonna wish us luck," Sherne said looking at Matt with a big grin on his face.

"Luck, huh," Matt scoffed. "Looks to me like you're going to need raw courage," Matt said loudly, as he watched Molly and Sherne walk away together, and Festus walk up beside him.

Festus was smiling as he saw Kitty and Doc coming towards them.

"Raw courage huh," Kitty said arching her brow at him.

"Yeah," Matt said smiling broadly at her, before he turned and started back over to fix his saddle. "For a little while there I thought she might be like two certain redheads I know," Matt teased, in a low voice causing Doc to chuckle and Festus to look away sheepishly, and Kitty to give him a warning glare.

"When you get done with that saddle come on over and we'll talk about the difference a little more on one certain redhead," Kitty said twirling around and leaving all three men gaping after her.

"How did you know she wasn't going to drawl Dad," Lydia said stepping up on the porch dressed like a boy with her colt around her waist.

Matt quickly looked over his shoulder, seeing Kitty walk in the Long Branch. "You better go change before your mother sees you like that and we're both getting in trouble," Matt warned.

"She's not going to be able to tell," Lydia said.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Matt said starting to fix his saddle again. "Now get before Julia sees ya or your mother," Matt said firmly.

"Dad," Lydia flustered. "I bet you I could go over to the Long Branch right now with you and order a drink and Mama wouldn't know it was me," Lydia said firmly.

"Oh I like that bet," Doc said swiping a hand over his mouth, watching Matt shoot him a glare.

"Come on Dad I can toss the whiskey in the spittoon," Lydia said looking at him mischievously.

Matt stood there for a minute looking at her thinking about taking her up on the bet. "All right, but if you get caught you never ever plan to do what you were today," Matt said pointing a finger at her.

"Deal," Lydia agreed.

Festus, Doc, Matt and Lydia walked over to the Long Branch and up to the bar. Kitty wasn't out on the main floor so Sam poured Lydia a sarsaparilla into a beer mug while he drawled three more beers. Just as Kitty walked out of the office and up to the bar, she threw her arm around Matt's shoulder and Lydia's as she edge her way in.

"Young lady that better be a sarsaparilla in that mug and not a beer or you're going to be in more trouble than what you think." Kitty said smiling sweetly at her daughter who's face was dead white.

"How did you know," Lydia asked looking at her.

"I gave birth to you, a mother knows these things, besides I have my ways," Kitty said, as Lydia looked over at Matt.

"Julia…" Lydia and Matt said together at once smiling.

"Well she helps," Kitty said smiling. "Go change before some drunk comes in here and challenges you," Kitty said, as she smacked Lydia's butt as she started to walk towards the back door.

"I hate little sisters," Lydia said under her breath.

"Yeah well little sisters, sometimes hates older sisters," Kitty said loudly.

"Can't even mutter without her hearing," Lydia muttered.

"I heard that," Kitty said as Lydia opened the back door.

"I think we all did," Matt said looking at Kitty smiling.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch with Doc in the late afternoon. They moved over towards the bar where Kitty was standing. Matt was still brooding over the fact that Ab Fisher had walked in his office wanting to know how to kill a man for free, but there was nothing he could do about it. Then there was the trouble with Festus and his cousin May Blossom. He was supposed to go out and have supper with them tonight. Matt liked Festus's company but he wasn't quite sure what the old Hillman was up too.

"Kitty," Matt and Doc both greeted.

"Matt, Doc" Kitty said letting her eyes rake over Matt's rugged imposing form, as Sam drew three beers for them all.

"You better wish him luck," Doc muttered as he picked up his beer.

"What for," Kitty said looking curiously at Matt.

"Well he's going to out to Festus's for supper," Doc said amusingly.

"What's so bad about that," Kitty said, arching her brow quizzically at Doc. She knew Matt was going to go out to Festus for supper with him and his cousin and she didn't see anything wrong with it. Or did she see why she'd have to wish him luck for.

"There's going to be a hook in that supper," Doc said looking pointedly at her.

"Oh," Kitty said catching on to Doc's meaning. "He's a big boy I think he can handle himself." Kitty said devilishly.

"All right," Matt groaned out knowing where Doc was going with this and the last thing he needed was Kitty getting jealous.

"Was Ab Fisher in here the other day," Matt asked changing to the subject.

"Yeah," Kitty said looking at him questionably. "He usually is when he comes to town, why," Kitty questioned.

"Matt you can't be serious, Ab wouldn't actually do anything like that," Doc grumbled.

"I would hope not Doc, but you know Avis and you know Ab. I can't just let it slide if there might be away to prevent it." Matt said looking at straight at Doc.

"Ab thinks Avis is seeing someone behind his back is that it," Kitty asked knowingly.

"That about sums it up," Matt said with a curt nod.

"Well he wasn't paying any attention to anyone in particular yesterday or earlier for that matter." Kitty informed him. "I'll let you know if he comes back."

"Fine," Matt said.

"Say Kitty, did you ever find out what that school had to say about Lydia," Doc asked knowing she had been trying for a better part of a year to get Lydia in.

"Well other than the telegram asking to see some her work last October, I haven't heard very much," Kitty said truthfully. "I sent another telegram asking about it two days ago but I haven't gotten anything back." Kitty admitted.

"Well maybe they're waiting till she gets a little older," Matt said hopefully. He wasn't set against Lydia going to school in New Orleans like before he just wanted to wait a while more before sending her. "It'd be nice to have her around when this one comes," Matt said looking at Kitty's growing stomach.

"Well that I'll agree with," Kitty said rubbing a hand over her slightly enlarged belly.

****M&K****

"Reckon you can see she's plum sweet on ya," Festus said staring at Matt across the table.

"I can see that you'd like her to be," Matt said giving Festus a hard stare.

"She's sound as a dollar and good worker, she's got her own house too, don't forget that," Festus said bragging up his cousin May Blossom to Matt.

"Sure," Matt said. _Kitty's the same way too,_ Matt thought. "She's got her own mule too," Matt huffed out. He should have known better then to accept an invitation to have dinner with May Blossom and Festus Haggen.

"I'll tell ya one thing a man can't live on bread alone," Festus said looking straight at Matt.

_No they sure can't but I'm not living on bread alone as you put it, _Matt thought staring straight at Festus listening to him.

"Now if you were to come home every night to a big mess of greens, and a pretty accommodating woman," Festus said

_I all ready got myself a pretty accommodating woman, who also has a hair trigger temper too, _Matt thought as he shook his head no at Festus trying to get him to take a hint.

"Well there's just no telling…" Festus said, watching Matt continue to shake his head no. "What ya mean," Festus questioned.

"Festus I mean _No, _forget it," Matt said simply. Matt wasn't sure anymore if the supper was worth listening to Festus try and push May Blossom off on him.

"Golly bill marshal, it's a plum natural thing for a man to get married," Festus said looking straight at him.

Matt hadn't been real sure if Festus knew about him and Kitty already being married but now he knew for sure. "Oh it is huh," _Yes it is the most natural thing if you have a mind too, but I only have the mind to my wife Kitty and defiantly not to your cousin, _Matt thought. "Then what about you then," Matt countered, not knowing why Festus never settled down.

"Well there is exceptions," Festus ducked and dodged. "You could court her, a spell that would be real pleasurable," Festus suggested tactfully.

"Festus I'll tell you something I don't think you'll have to worry about May Blossom ataw, she'll find somebody and get married." Matt said trying to get Festus off of thinking of him as the best choice in the matter. Matt had to agree with everything he pointed out but there was one problem that Festus was overlooking…Kitty.

May Blossom rejoined them after checking on her mule, but Matt figured it was just her way of giving them time to talk alone. May Blossom started to clear up the table. An idea came to Matt if he knew the way of the hill people, it might just work. "Here let me give you a hand May Blossom.

"That's woman's work, don't be come a man," May Blossom shouted loudly, clearly applaud by the idea of Matt helping her.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed that meal." Matt said relaxing his idea worked.

"If you mean to there's away," May Blossom said sitting back down at the table.

"Oh there is what's that," Matt asked cautiously. He never knew what to expect from a Haggen, Festus was trust worthy but he was still cautious around the rest of them because of their shady backgrounds.

"You being a peace officer can you marry folks," May Blossom burst out.

Matt stared at Festus who look Matt way like he was about to choke. "May Blossom that ain't his line of work ataw," Festus said looking straight at Matt.

"It ain't," May Blossom said looking at Matt for clarification.

"Not usually, no," Matt said looking at her straight faced. So glad his daughters hadn't asked him that one yet.

"Our daddies mine and Festus's, they shook hands on how we'd get married the day I was born," May Blossom explained. "And here we're not married," May Blossom sighed out.

"He ain't the least bit interested in that," Festus grumbled out.

"Well I am," May Blossom said getting up to take the plate to the wash tub.

"Well now just a minute here Festus, maybe I can make an exception in this case," Matt said in a low tone meant for Festus's ears only.

"You do and I'll get on you like ugly on an ape." Festus declared in a low snarl.

Matt just smiled at him as he took a sip of his coffee.

Later Festus walked Matt out to his horse, trying one last attempt. "I can still make that exception, Festus," Matt warned as he tightened Buck's cinch.

"Now Marshal," Festus wined.

"Look Festus, you're a good friend I think I can trust ya," Matt said turning to look at the hill man. "You know me and Kitty are more than friends," Matt said looking at him.

"Yeah I done know that and you help raisin' those youngens of hers," Festus said.

"I'm not just helping raise them Festus," Matt said shaking his head. "Kitty and me are married," Matt said watching Festus eyes grow wide before he swung his leg up over Buck's back. "Why don't you ask Kitty, about it, she might be able to help," Matt said tightening his grip on the reins. "See ya later," Matt said whirling around and headed back to Dodge so he could his evening rounds.

****M&K****

It was early when Matt walked into the Long Branch. He saw Kitty up standing up at the bar. "Hello Kitty," Matt said walking up behind her.

"Aw, hello Matt, you want a drink," Kitty asked looking up at him.

"No, no thanks," Matt said looking down at her gloomy looking face.

"Well if you can't sell a drink to your friends then where are ya," Kitty countered broodingly.

"What ya mean," Matt asked looking at her.

"Oh just counting my losses as usual," Kitty remarked stoical as she eyed her glass of ice tea.

"Looks to me like you're doing pretty good business here tonight," Matt said looking around at the half crowded saloon.

"Well it better be awful good, price of whiskey gone up again," Kitty muttered.

"Everything going up but wages," Matt said humorously.

"Yeah, let's sit down and worry about it, I've been on my feet for hours." Kitty said smiling at him.

"Good," he said guiding her over towards the table by the small of her back.

"How did your supper go with May Blossom and Festus," Kitty asked as he sat down be side her keeping his eye on the crowd.

"Oh, it went all right except Festus trying to get me to marry his cousin," Matt said not finding it amusing at all.

"Oh, you should take him up on that offer," Kitty teased him.

"Well," Matt said leaning up on his arms a little closer to Kitty, so his next words wouldn't be missed. "She is pretty, and I bet she don't loose her temper either," Matt said as he looked at Kitty's shocked face. "And she young too," Matt threw in watching her eyes narrow down to tiny slits.

"Oh really," Kitty bit out tersely.

"Yeah but I don't need another wife, besides their daddies shook hands on it," Matt said flashing her, his boyish grin.

"Matt Dillon," Kitty hissed out, as a brawl erupted up at the bar.

Matt watched the scene unfold, as Luke Ryan fought the cowboy. Matt was up out of his seat after the cowboy was knocked out. Joe all ready had the pitcher of water ready to revitalize the cowboy. He wasn't surprised when Terri Lee asked to pour the pitcher over the cowboy's head. Matt just let her do it. After telling the cowboy to move on did Matt look over to the bar. "Send a drink over will ya," Matt told Joe after the dispute broke up, and he walked back over to Kitty.

"You know that cowboy," Matt asked as soon as he sat down.

"I don't know he must have just drifted in," Kitty said looking over to where Luke and Terri went off to, settling on the table over in the corner by the side door, Kitty turned her attention back to Matt who is sipping his whiskey.

"I thought you said you didn't want a drink," Kitty said smiling.

"Yeah, I did, but you said whiskey went up thought I'd grab one before the prices went up too," Matt teased.

"You know better then that," Kitty said, smiling leaning back to rub a hand over her stomach absently.

They sat there enjoying the comfortable atmosphere and talking about everything, before Matt went to finish his last rounds.

****M&K****

"I don't know he made it sound tempting," Matt said keeping his eyes glued to the back yard while Kitty finished brushing her hair. He loved tweaking at Kitty's jealous side even if it was with out merit. Matt moved away from the window as he walked over towards her. "Coming home every night to pretty accommodating woman," Matt said locking eyes with hers in the mirror.

Kitty could see the twinkle in his eyes, as she laid her brush down, and slowly stood up before him. "An accommodating woman huh," she said turning around to look at him.

"Yeah," Matt groaned as her hands ran up his bare chest tangling in the sparse mat of chest hair, as his hands splayed across her hips holding her in place. "It is tempting…" Matt trailed off lowering his lips down to hers. "So tempting…" Matt sighed out across the fullness of her parted lips.

Kitty melted into his embrace with the tenderness that left her aching for more. She knew he loved her but he was a man of few words and relied more on his actions to tell her. But no woman wanted to be a mind reader, and it was nice to hear him admit things he usually left unsaid, especially when she felt as big as a cow.

****M&K****

Kitty sat at one of the tables when Festus came over to sit down with her. She had a feeling; he'd be coming to see her after Matt's dinner last night. But Festus was never one to come straight to the point of the matter that was troubling him, so Kitty waited patiently for him to wind down enough to come out and tell her.

"The reason I come to see you Miss Kitty, is I figured you know men," Festus said in a low voice as he fiddled with his level that he won in a poker game.

"That's pretty good figuring," Kitty said taking a sip of her ice tea, knowing they were about to tread into the thinking process of Festus Haggen.

"Have you ever knew one of them that is worth a pinch of salt out side of me and maybe the marshal," Festus said looking up at her.

Kitty clicked her tongue, "Well you've narrowed the field a lot right there," Kitty stated pursing her lips together deep in thought. She knew Festus knew that she and Matt were friends, close friends but not exactly how close of friends they were, but Matt said last night he told Festus the truth. She also knew Festus was fishing to settle it in his mind too.

"How would it sit with you," Festus started ducking his head and messing with the level, "supposin' I was to marry May Blossom off to the marshal," Festus asked looking up at her while he kept his head ducked.

Kitty shook her head no, giving him a friendly smile as she arched her brow at him. "It wouldn't set level," Kitty stated in a clear firm voice knowing Festus would catch the underlying meaning.

"It don't rest easy with you ataw, huh," Festus questioned.

Kitty shook her head again, "Honest, course Matt may feel differently about it," Kitty said feeling just a little insecure now that she was fat .

"I done took it up with him and he don't smort to the idea," Festus admitted slowly.

"Seems to me like I heard someplace that you were suppose to marry May Blossom ." Kitty said

"You did," Festus asked surprised.

"Unhum," Kitty hummed out looking at him.

"It just puzzles me why you don't have more spillage in here," Festus said changing the subject quickly enough. "There ain't a thang in the place that sets square," Festus said getting up to move over towards the bar and using his level.

"That's to match the customers," Kitty sassed out.

"Well I reckon, we all got our troubles, but you keep your eyes peeled for a good man for May Blossom ," Festus said looking at her.

"I'll try," Kitty said not making any promises.

"And be shore to tell'em there ain't no care like a Haggen woman gives her man." Festus boasted.

"I'll do that," Kitty said before he walked away and left.

****M&K****

Matt headed over towards the Long Branch in the early morning, it was just two days ago; _He was headed up the boardwalk when he ran into May Blossom . Matt couldn't but notice how she was looking at the dress in the store window. After conversing with her a little he headed on his way towards the Long Branch He was just rounding the corner from the ally when Ab yelled out "Marshal," and started to take shots at Matt's large form running for cover. Matt fired off a couple shots but couldn't hit him. _

Matt had known that Kyle Kelly was responsible for Luke's death but he need Ab's testimony in order to convict him. Matt and Quint rode out to Ab's place to find out why he fired the shots at him, only to get into a shoot out with Ab and eventually killing him. Right before Ab died he said Avis said Matt was going to try and pin Luke's murder on him. After that it didn't take Matt long to put the pieces together that Avis was with Kelly. Only to have Avis kill Kelly for trying to run out on her.

Matt pushed through the swinging doors of the Long Branch as he moved over to the table where Kitty was sitting playing solitaire. "Kitty," Matt said making a play over her shoulder, only to get a cold glare directed at him.

"Sit down," Kitty sassed out, looking up at him.

Matt smiled at her as he took a seat, knowing perfectly well how much she hated him interfering in her game. "You look pretty today," he commented slowly.

"How long this time," Kitty rebuttal.

"I got to go up to Fort Learn to deliver some papers, I shouldn't be gone more then a day or two," Matt said looking at her. It had taken him a while to come to grips with it, especially Kitty's fears, but in the end he saw what she had been trying to say. She was still willing to risk it all just to be with him. But if the little things he could do made it easier on her then he sure as hell was going to try. So far since his escape into Mexico and back he had been doing a pretty good job of it. He knew she still worried about him on the trail even delivering papers, but at least she'd know where to start looking for him.

Kitty knew there was no point in trying to talk him out of it. She couldn't even use his arm wound as an excuse because it was just a crease, if it had been worse she might have been able to get him to delay the trip a day or two at the most if she was lucky. She knew his arm was still giving him a little fits but he wasn't going to let on to him it was nothing more then a scratch, even if it wasn't the worse wound he had ever gotten. It still required stitches in some places and could still get infected. "How soon are you leavin'" Kitty asked scooping up the cards to stack in front of her.

"I was heading over to Moss's just as soon as I leave here," Matt said in a soft undertone.

Kitty had to smile at his underlying gesture one she more then he would ever realize. It may be insignificant to him but it was significant to her peace of mind. It helped her rest a little easier knowing when to possibly expect him back and where exactly he was going. She knew Matt wasn't much for taking the main roads but that was only because he liked to stop in and visit with people along his route to make sure things were fine. But at least she knows which direction he was heading.

"I'll see ya later," Matt said reach out to squeeze her hand resting on the table.

"All right," Kitty complied knowing she was going to have to settle for the hand squeeze instead of a kiss, but that was Matt always anxious to do his duty with the best of his abilities regardless of personal feelings. And the soon he left the sooner he got back.

****M&K****

Kitty knew that Matt was blaming himself for what happened to May Blossom . She knew he was fighting himself too about Festus. He hadn't wanted to lock him up in jail, but he had a job to do too. She didn't think that there that the judge or jury one would convict Festus given the circumstances. But that didn't stop Matt from putting a little distance between them.

She had learned over the years it was better to let him come to her when he was this troubled. Matt never was one to mess with words when he spoke, it was getting him to talk that was half the trouble. The results were better when she waited, instead of pushing him or forcing him into something.

She let him have his distance for a little, as he sat there on the lounge, while she puttered around the living room, picking up the little odds and ends the girls had left out.

After she finished with her cleaning all she was going to clean for the night she walked over to the lounge to find Matt, stretched out, asleep. She hated to wake him but he couldn't be very comfortable with half his legs dangling over the arm and his neck at a crooked angle. She sat down on her knees in front of him, brushing the small curl from his brow. He needed a haircut, but it wouldn't make a difference to the curl that loved to hang down on his brow. "Matt," she whispered softly, watching him and not even seeing him stir in the slightest, putting her hand on his arm. "Matt," she said a little louder, as he slowly opened his dark blue eyes and tried to focus the sleep hazed orbs on her. "Don't you think the bed would be more comfortable," she quipped out, giving him time to take in his surroundings.

"Yeah," he muttered in a mutual tone, as he slowly sat up on the edge of the lounge, rubbing a hand over his face to clear the sleep hazed cobwebs clouding his brain.

"I think you need a day off," Kitty said, as he offered her a hand to help her to her feet, as he slowly stood up.

"Can't do it Kit," Matt said shaking his head as he suppressed a yawn, following Kitty to bed.

Kitty pushed aside the downy coverlet and slipped between the sheets, waiting…. Kitty watched as he turned down the lamp that was on the bedside table.

Matt undressed and gently slid under the sheets. Gathering Kitty's body closer to his large frame. Matt put his arm round Kitty holding her tightly while his hand splayed over her middle. .

Soon, Kitty felt his steady breathing into the hollow of her collarbone, become deeper as he curled up against her.

****M&K****

Matt scanned the crowd of the Long Branch as he noticed the beauty sitting at a table sipping something either ice tea or lemonade. She looked happy and tired, as he stood for a moment taking her in. He hadn't got to see her much the last couple days except for when he stopped in on rounds, and went to bed and she had been busy too. They both had been busy; it was so bad the first night he gave up trying to getting to bed. After the third time of getting called away from bed he moved over to the jail to sleep.

"_Matt really you don't have to go," Kitty grumbled sleepily. _

"_Yeah I do Kit, there's no reason for you not to get some sleep tonight too," he said softly giving her one last kiss before he left her sitting up in bed._

Matt shook his head as he walked over to the table, after giving Sam a curt nod for a beer. "Hello Kitty," Matt drawled out slowly as he sat down beside her.

"Well," Kitty sighed out looking at him as Sam brought his beer over. "What ya doing in here so early," Kitty asked.

"Got something for you," Matt said pulling out a yellow slip of paper from his breast pocket.

"Oh," Kitty said taking the telegram and reading the contents. "Well…" she said happily.

"I take it it's from the school," Matt said.

"Yeah," Kitty said. "This fall," Kitty said. "October," she clarified.

"Well at least she'll be a little older," Matt murmured.

"She'll be fourteen," Kitty said grabbing her stomach. "I swear this one is a boy, cause the girls didn't kick so hard," Kitty murmured.

"I hope so," Matt mumbled. "I got enough girls we need some boys to level the field," Matt said winking at her as they started talking about Lydia and school.

****M&K****

The town was finally settling back down from the commotion that came with June and July. It sure had been a dozy of a last couple months. First the bank being robbed and the baby missing and people blaming Quint just because he was half Comanche and apparently Indians did nothing but steal single babies. It was ridiculous notion but folks were starting to believe those stories in the dime novel. Yet Kitty even had to question the truth of it when Quint rode into town with the baby. Yet the most trying part of the last two months was Quint's relationship with Susan Degler, and Kitty thought Matt was bad about Lydia and Cole but Cyrus Degler put them both to shame. The sad part was Susan's death and Quint leaving town, but nobody who knew Quint could blame him. It was a bad blow and he was tired of being of accused of every major crime just because he was a breed.

The only thing that was different was Doc; he just wasn't the same. At first Kitty thought it was due to the changing of the weather and a little melancholy because he didn't treat them all any different. And it wasn't something she could put her finger on, but something was off with him. So when she suggested that he take his fishing pole, out to Pearl Miller's place with him, he jumped at the chance wanting to leave Festus behind just as well.

So there she stood with her belly swollen so big that moving in this heat was uncomfortable, in front of the Long Branch fanning herself while Matt sat behind her with his arm in the sling once again. It was sure getting hot for the late July weather, which only indicated that it was going to be a long hot August. "Oh it's hot," Kitty remarked causually as she started waddle paced in front of hitch rail.

"Kitty I'll tell ya it couldn't' get much hotter," Matt said swiping an arm across his brow.

She knew he was lying because they both knew it could get hot enough to fry an egg in the summer and it was a dry. But neither of them had been anywhere where it wasn't a sweltering heat.

"You notice it's pretty quite too," Matt said watching her.

"Yeah," Kitty said leaning down on the hitch post trying to ease some of the tension in her back. "I haven't been able to figure out if that's because of the heat or Doc and Festus ain't in town," Kitty said with half humor, truth was she was starting to miss those two bantering back and forth. But mostly she was missing Doc. Her time was growing close according to her calculations but she couldn't begrudge Pearl Miller for having Doc out there with her first either.

Matt was about to comment on that when they both heard Doc bellowing at Festus and Festus hollering right back at Doc. "What in the world," Matt said standing up and walking over towards Kitty, as they watched Festus drag Doc over towards his office on a travois.

"Doc," Matt said as he walked over to see what was going on with Kitty in the lead.

"Oh hi Matt," Doc greeted calmly.

"Doc what happened," Kitty demanded looking at him as Festus cut the ropes that tied Doc down away.

"Oh he went and got himself snake bite," Festus answered before Doc could answer as he moved on down the travois.

"Snake bit," Kitty screeched out incredulously.

"Yeah snake bit, and that wasn't half as bad as being tied to this thing and bounced half way across the country behind a jackass and I don't mean that one up there either," Doc said pointing to Ruth, Festus's mule.

Kitty sucked in her bottom lip to keep from laughing at that as Matt ducked his chin.

"You can see he's feeling a heap better," Festus pointed out.

"Here help me," Doc said throwing an arm out towards Matt as he tried to get up off the makeshift bed.

Matt reached for his arm as Kitty swung in from the other side and help Doc get to his feet. They started to take him towards the office with him a grumbling when Festus called out to Matt.

"Give them a hand up there will ya," Matt said to Jake who standing on the board walk.

Kitty thanked Jake for helping get Doc into his room as she turned around to pull down the covers on the bed so she could tuck Doc in, when she heard him banging around in his wardrobe. "Doc what are you doing," Kitty demanded turning to look at him.

"I'm looking for that old medicine bag of mine," Doc said

"Medicine bag," Kitty parroted as she turned the bed.

"I hid it there when I bought my new one," Doc said walking over towards his draws.

"Doc you have got to get into this bed," Kitty said firmly pointing to the bed.

"Bed," Doc stopping in his search beside her.

"Yes bed," Kitty repeated more sternly. "You're lucky to be here at all," Kitty reminded him.

"Well gosh I know that I wouldn't' have made it if it hadn't been for Festus but I am here and…" Doc said turning to move over towards his chest of drawers. "Where is that bag, Pearl Miller's out there having that baby thinking I forgot all about her," Doc grumbled.

"Doc, will you listen to me," Kitty said walking over behind him. "I got something to tell ya," Kitty said as Doc refused to look at her. "I got something to tell you about Pearl Miller," Kitty said getting his attention.

"Pearl Miller," Doc said looking at her expectantly.

"Pearl done had her baby Doc, Tal delivered the baby," Kitty said.

"Sure am glad you're arms going to be all right Matthew," Festus said as they walked into Doc's office.

"Yeah so am I," Matt said

Doc heard the two of them coming in. "Matt," Doc hollered out as he walked out of the back bedroom. "Is what Kitty tells me the truth," Doc demanded.

"What's she been tellin' ya," Matt said looking over at Kitty who followed Doc out of the bedroom. He looked at her trying to get a hint as to what Doc was yammering on about.

"What she said was that all Tal Miller delivered his wife's baby him self,' Doc said looking from Kitty to Matt.

"Well I'm afraid that's right Doc, as soon as he got done takin' the bullet out of my arm," Matt said flapping his arm in the sling up to indicate it.

"Well I'll be doggone," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache as he walked over towards the examining table. "Here I go and get myself half snake bit to death to deliver Pearl, and here that old Dutch man can do it himself," Doc grumbled shaking his head. "The least he could have done was told me I think," Doc said pacing over towards his filing cabinet.

"Doc," Festus said moving over closer towards him.

"Last time I go traspin' around the country too," Doc said firmly.

"Doc," Festus repeated following Doc over to the filing cabinet.

"Well what is it," Doc said sharply as he turned to face Festus.

"Maybe he didn't know he knowed how until he had to do it," Festus pointed out.

Kitty had enough of it as she walked back over towards Doc and Festus where they stood grumbling. "Doc, will you go to bed now, please," Kitty said heavily.

"Well of course not what for," Doc said looking at her.

"Cause you need some rest that's why," Festus bellowed.

"Now I suppose you're going to start practicing medicine. I know what I need, I need….I haven't had anything to eat since I can't remember when," Doc said starting towards his door.

"Doc, Festus is right," Matt said stepping in front of him to block his way after Kitty shot him a hard glare.

"Festus is not right, I'm a doctor, I know what I need and it's food." Doc said firmly and loudly. "And when I say I need food that's what I need and I'm going to get some too," Doc bristled as he walked over towards the door.

"Doc," Kitty heaved out.

"What," Doc snapped out.

"You're not going out like that," Kitty said indicating his dirty clothes.

"I don' know why not, everybody in town seen me, he…" Doc said pointing at Festus, "saw to that," he huffed out.

"Oh wait a minute and I'll go with ya," Kitty said looking over at Matt as Doc started out the door.

Matt walked out with Festus watching Kitty and Doc head down towards Delmonico's talking about what a man Doc was. Although Matt was sure Doc was only acting this way so nobody would know that he was really glad that Festus had came along when he needed him too. It was also pretty sure that the fiery red head walking beside him was giving him an ear full about needing to be in bed and resting until his leg healed but that was one argument Matt was going to stay out of for now.

****M&K****

Matt rode back into Dodge under the cover of darkness on the late August evening. "Hello there Hank," Matt said riding up to Moss's stables.

"Hello there Marshal, I just been sitting here waiting for you too," Hank said.

"Well that's mighty nice of you," Matt commented wondering what was wrong this time.

"Somebody else has been waiting for you to over at the Long Branch," Hank informed Matt.

"Who's that," Matt asked looking up the street towards the Long Branch briefly.

"I don't know the fella's name Kitty sent Sam over tell me, because he knew I'd be the first to see ya when you got back,"

"Sounds important," Matt said knowing Kitty wouldn't be that brash in sending Sam over here with out some kind of reason.

"Well that all depends on the way you look at Matt. They say this fella's been braggin' and blowin' around how he came to town to shoot you," Hank said looking at him.

_Yep just like Kitty to warn me so I don't get shot in the back, she must be really worried if she sending Sam over to warn him. _Matt thought, "That so," he said out loud.

"I didn't say it was so, I just said I heard it, and they say this fella a pretty cool customer." Hank said pointedly. "Spending a lot of money, been squaring one of the saloon gals around town all day, even took her to supper at Delmonico's," Hank said carefully looking at Matt.

"That so," Matt said grim lip.

"Now don't that sound like a gunfighter to you," Hank said.

"Well I don't know Hank, these gunfighter are like stable men there's all kinds," Matt said looking at Hank.

"Yeah," Hank muttered getting Matt's point loud and clear.

"I'll see you later Hank," Matt said handing the reins over to Hank and he started down the street towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Kitty had seen him ride in town before she headed back down stairs it what she hoped was a graceful manner but knowing there was no such thing when her belly was swelled out worse than a bloated cow. She looked at the man that said he waiting to shoot Matt. He didn't look drunk and she was hoping that he would have been by now considering he started early this afternoon. She walked over to the bar as Sam walked over towards her. "I thought he would be drunk by now," Kitty commented looking back at the man.

"No he's too smart for that," Sam muttered.

"Are you sure Hank got the message straight," Kitty said worriedly.

"Yes, ma'am he said he understood me, he'd tell the marshal when he came in," Sam said trying to ease Kitty's worry a little that at least the Marshal had been warned.

"I hope so," Kitty said as Sam looked over towards the door.

"Kitty," Matt said walking up behind her. "Say what's this I hear about somebody looking for me," Matt said causually.

"Right over there," Kitty said rolling her head over towards the table by the stairs.

Matt turned to look that way seeing the man coming towards him. "I heard you were wearing a badge, I just had to come and see it," the man said in a gruff voice.

Matt walked over closer to him. "Ben Stack," Matt said happily shaking his hand. "Well now, Ben now that I'm wearing a badge maybe you'll be have yourself for once," Matt teased.

"Oh I'm reformed, I'm a real good boy now," Ben retorted back.

"Yeah, you're a real good liar, probably," Matt said doubtfully. "Ben come on over and meet somebody here," Matt said ushering Ben over towards Kitty. "Ben this is Kitty Russell, Kitty, Ben Stack," Matt introduced seeing the confusion cloud Kitty's eyes.

"Kitty, how do you do," Ben said shaking her hand.

Kitty couldn't even manage to form any words as she stared at him a little confused and dumbfounded.

"This is Sam, Ben," Matt said gesturing towards Sam.

"Sam," Ben greeted.

"Ben," Sam said.

"Matt I rode along ways for this," Ben said.

"Well you sure took you're time in getting here," Matt said relaxing against the bar. "How long has it been," Matt said.

"I rather not count the years," Ben said.

"Let's just say we were younger then, huh," Matt said smiling.

"That's fine," Ben agreed.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you had everybody around here on edge," Kitty bit out tartly looking straight at Ben.

"What ya mean," Ben asked casting a glance at Matt's broad smile.

"You told me you were going to shoot the marshal," Sam interjected.

"I just told you that because you were getting nosey and I wanted to shut you up," Ben said smiling.

"Sounds like he's reformed, doesn't it," Matt interjected looking over at Kitty. "Hey Ben, how about coming over to Delmonico's and having some supper with me," Matt asked. "We'll talk over old times," Matt said.

"Well I've all ready had supper with the lady over there. But I'll keep ya company, wait till I say good bye to her," Ben said as he started back over towards Honey Dare, Kitty's new girl.

Matt saw the questions in Kitty's eyes, "We rode together for five years down there in Arizona, little cowboying, little hell raisin'," Matt explained.

"Mostly the latter I'm sure," Kitty said arching her brow at him.

Matt huffed a little as he looked back over at Ben. "You're probably right," Matt said. "You all ready have supper with Doc, and the girls" Matt asked.

"Yeah Julia and me did, but Lydia is refusing, you go on and enjoy yourself cowboy," Kitty said smiling.

"All right," Matt said as Ben joined them.

"Good night Kitty," Ben said shaking her hand once more

"Night," Kitty said looking at Matt.

"See you later Kitty," Matt said with a smile.

"Good night Matt," Kitty said smiling at him feeling the edgy tension leave her body.

****M&K****

Matt and Ben started up the street towards Delmonico's, when Matt caught Lydia walking out of Lathrop's store. "Come on young lady," Matt said cupping Lydia's shoulder and turning her towards Delmonico's.

"Dad I got work…"Lydia protested.

"Mr. Lathrop I'm stealing your help," Matt shouted in the door as he guided Lydia up to the café with Ben.

"I never thought of you being a family man Matt," Ben said as they walked in Delmonico's.

"Yeah," Matt said knowing most of his friends found that a little surprising.

"Dad I'm really not that hungry," Lydia protested sitting down.

"Lydia," Matt said tilting his head at her.

"All right," Lydia conceded.

They ate supper with Ben and Matt catching up while Lydia hurried to finish her supper so she could go back to Mr. Lathrop's. Matt just shook his head as Lydia hurried to wipe her mouth give him a kiss on the cheek and hurry out the door.

"Some daughter," Ben commented as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah," Matt said watching Lydia walk out the door.

"So the girl Kitty…that one yours," Ben asked.

"Yeah," Matt said proudly as they finished up catching up.

****M&K****

It had been a busy week for Matt between trying to find Hal Bigg's murder and checking on Ben over in Doc's office. He was coming to the conclusion that Honey Dare had been so caught up in the shooting to get a clear description of the murder. He ate supper with Ben not wanting to let him out of his sight too much after saving his life.

Matt and Ben headed over to the Long Branch after supper to celebrate. Matt led the way over to the table where Kitty and Honey were playing cards. "Kitty," Matt greeted as he pulled the chair out and sat down.

"Well Ben, it's good to see you up and around again," Kitty said, overcoming her indifference of Ben from a week prior. She didn't like him for saying he was going to kill Matt. And she hadn't gotten much relief at knowing that they were old friends either.

"Well it's good to be up and around, that Doc runs a pretty good place up there, but he's a little short on the drinks," Ben said smiling at her.

"Well I can't imagine any reason for that," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"Well neither can I," Ben said seeing the look.

"I bet you never asked him," Kitty said pointedly.

"I bet I never will," Ben quipped back.

"How's the murder case coming Matt," Kitty asked as Sam sat the four whiskeys down on the table.

"Nothing new on it so far Kitty," Matt said with a little shake of his head.

"Well here's to a long life," Ben said holding up his glass, as they all toasted together.

"Woo," Matt grimaced sitting his glass down on the table. "Haven't you got anything better then that for a special occasion," Matt said looking at Kitty with the bitter whiskey taste still on his tongue.

"Of course I do," Kitty said pointedly. "Sam, break out a bottle of that private stock back there," Kitty said turning to look over at the bar.

"I'll get it," Matt said starting to see her try to get up.

"Thank you," Kitty said shifting back down in her seat.

Matt walked over towards the bar to get the bottle as he walked back over he saw Ben holding Honey's hand. And when he met Ben's eyes after he jerked his hand back Matt knew who Hal Biggs killer was. The only problem now was what he was going to do about it.

"This looks a little better," Matt said trying to pull off normal before Kitty grew too suspicious.

"I can guarantee you it is," Kitty said firmly, as he poured the drinks. "Here's to you getting Hal Biggs killer," Kitty said with a light smile as she looked at Matt holding her glass up.

"I'll drink to that," Matt said downing the good bourbon, sitting his glass down. "I got to get going," Matt said quickly.

"You just sat down," Kitty burst out shocked.

"Well I know, but I gotta make my rounds Kitty," Matt said hoping she wouldn't look at the clock because if she did she'd know something was up.

Matt walked over to his office and pulled out his personal whiskey bottle and took a deep swig he had to think. He had to decide if he could live with arresting Ben for murder after what he had done.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there at the bar in the early evening, when Doc walked over to talk to her. "Do you know why he did it," Doc asked trying to get some insight in what Hank had told him just a few moments ago.

"Do what," Kitty asked looking at Doc a little confused.

"You haven't heard," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache.

"Heard what," Kitty asked pointedly.

"Matt resigned this morning effective immediately," Doc said looking at her.

"No, Matt didn't resign," Kitty said looking at Doc doubtfully.

"Hank told me and so did Barney," Doc said tugging at his ear. "So I guess he hadn't told you yet," Doc said looking at her.

"No," Kitty said trying hard to grasp the concept of Matt resigning in her head. He had resigned before only to put the badge back on, there had to be a reason for him doing it again. "Doc, Matt's resigned before, are you sure this isn't one of those times," Kitty asked.

"I don't know, Kitty," Doc said looking at her. "I'm going over to talk to him and find out though," Doc said firmly as he bristled out of the Long Branch with a purpose.

Kitty stared after him, "Sam I'm going in back if you need me," Kitty said as she walked back towards the stock room. She didn't want to be in the crowd right now. She didn't want to get her hopes up again only to have him pin the badge back on, she couldn't' do that again. She decided to do something constructive with her time and started to take stock.

"Mama," Julia burst into the stock room. "Did I leave my reader over here," Julia asked.

"On my desk, I think," Kitty said looking at her now seven year old as the pain in her back grew sharper.

****M&K****

Doc pushed through the door in time to see Matt packing to leave. "It's true you're leavin'," Doc muttered out.

"Yeah it's true Doc," Matt said looking over at him as he continued on with his task.

"Well where ya going," Doc asked.

"I don't know yet," Matt answered.

"Well how long are you going to be gone," Doc asked knowing that Matt was going to have to get use to not having that badge on his chest.

"I don't know that either Doc, a couple days, I just haven't figured it all out yet," Matt admitted honestly. In fact he hadn't thought past the thought that he couldn't arrest Ben for murder after saving his life.

"Just given up huh," Doc countered.

"Given up the law," Matt acknowledged. It still felt strange just thinking it let alone saying it out loud. He had spent the better part of his life up holding the law, and he had liked it. It was going to take some adjusting to get use to the fact that he wasn't a marshal anymore.

"Well if I'm not too inquisitive why," Doc snapped out.

"Cause the law's given me a problem I can't handle," Matt answered.

"By thunder you must have a very low opinion of my ability to comprehend unless this is awful complicated," Doc snapped out heatedly. He was more hurt then angry over Matt resigning. He was hurt because Matt normally talked to him about resigning before he resigned. He was generally the one who listened and gave his advice on the matter.

"Nothing complicated about it Doc, its real simple." Matt stated firmly his mind done made up. "Ben Stack murdered Hal Biggs." Matt stated simply, knowing full well Doc would understand.

"What," Doc asked a little taken back by it.

"That's it," Matt said looking at him.

"He saved your life," Doc said hitting the whole thing right on the nail head.

"Either I got to go out there and arrest the man that saved my life, or I got to take off that badge. You know anything else I can do," Matt said looking at him simply.

"No, no," Doc said looking at him. "I suppose you told Kitty," Doc asked, knowing that he hadn't because he just left her but it was one way to find out why he hadn't told her.

"No I haven't told her yet Doc. I've been putting that off as long as I could I guess," Matt said he couldn't tell Kitty yet, but he was going to before he left. He just needed sometime to get use to the idea of not being the marshal anymore and figure out what he was going to do with his life now. He needed to do something, he had mouths to feed.

"Hi ya Doc," Riley said as he walked into the jail nearly bumping into Doc.

"Riley how are ya," Doc asked.

"Good," Riley answered

"How are things over in Jetmore," Doc asked he hadn't been over that way for a while now so he had no idea.

"There fine, Matt I'm sorry I'm late getting here," Riley started apologizing. "I was out of town when you're telegram arrived," Riley said walking over towards Matt.

"A telegram, what are you talking about," Matt asked a little confused.

"Is somebody playing a game here," Riley said as he handed Matt the telegram to read. "If it's a joke Matt, it ain't very funny, I nearly killed two horses getting here," Riley said pointedly.

Matt read over the telegram and he couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He hadn't sent the telegram but he had a good idea of who sent it.

Matt filled Riley in on what was going on a little and had Barney retract the telegram to the war department, saying he was still acting marshal out of Dodge. Before him and Riley walked over to the Long Branch, Matt didn't see Kitty but he saw Ben talking to Honey.

"Ben, this is James Riley, he's the sheriff over at Jetmore," Matt said indicating Riley.

"That so," Ben said looking at Riley.

"Somebody sent him a telegram, signed with my name saying he was needed in Dodge right away, I just thought you might know something about it," Matt said looking straight at him grim lipped.

"Yeah I do." Ben answered as he looked at Matt before he turned his attention to Riley. "You see Matt Dillon and I are old friends. And last night he found out I killed somebody a few day ago," Ben started off watching Honey's face. "Rather than arrest me because we're old friends, he took off his badge and resigned his job," Ben said as he looked at Honey. "Honey," Ben stated softly.

"I understand," Honey choked out. "Marshal it was a mistake Ben thought Hal was reaching for a gun," Honey said as she looked at Matt.

"I figured it was something like that, if I have anything to say about it the jury will know that too." Matt said firmly

"I'm sorry I put you in that spot Matt," Ben said looking at him. "But I was just afraid I'd loose something I've been looking for, for a long time," Ben said.

Matt could understand that as he started to followed Ben and Riley out of the Long Branch, when Julia burst out of the back door. "Sam, Sam run and get Doc," Julia cried out sharply.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Big man Big Target, 7 hours till dawn. Help me, Kitty, and Legends don't sleep. Did you enjoy the cliff hanger?**_

_**Chapter 43**_

"If Enoch's gonna sign those papers I don't see what the problem is," Kitty said stacking the bottles of whiskey on the counter behind the bar for display.

"The problem is I gotta take him out home tomorrow and I don't know what's going to be there waiting for him." Matt said sitting at the table playing with his glass, and looking at the newest member of the family sleeping in the little basket in front of him. Little Ben Dillon wasn't quite a month old yet, but fast becoming the another apple of Matt's eye.

"Well Ellie is ain't she," Kitty asked looking over at Matt, as he fiddled with Ben's blankets.

Matt ducked his head a little giving off a small huh huff. "I guess so," Matt said looking up meeting Kitty's eyes.

"Sam," Kitty said motioning for Sam to take over staking the bottles as she headed over towards Matt. Something was bothering him and it wasn't the baby. "What's worryin' you Matt," Kitty asked as she pulled the chair back to sit down across from him, giving him her full attention.

"Kitty, you're a woman," Matt stated as if he just realized the fact.

"That's not what's worryin' ya," Kitty quipped back cocking her head to one side.

Matt gave her a faint chuckle, shaking his head no. "Na," he confirmed, Kitty being a woman wasn't bothering him a bit. In fact he was glad she was a woman. "It's just that I always figured Ellie and Joe had a good marriage I guess," Matt said starting to get down to the heart of the problem.

"I always thought so too," Kitty said skeptically, wondering just what he getting at.

"Why," Matt pounced on it maybe it was a good thing to talk to Kitty about this. She might understand and know something that he just wasn't seeing. The last thing he wanted to do was tell one of his friends that his wife was cheating on him.

"Well like you say I'm a woman," Kitty said realizing why now Matt was having so much trouble stomaching the whole thing. "Maybe Ellie's telling the truth and Pike Beechum is an old friend," Kitty pointed out giving Ellie the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah except that Joe doesn't know him," Matt said looking at her pointedly.

"It could happen," Kitty said pointedly as Ben started to fuss.

"It could," Matt whipped out evenly taking a sip of his drink, while Kitty gently rocked the basket. He wasn't thinking about Ellie and Joe anymore he was thinking about that cowboy from the other night that Kitty was awful friendly towards. It didn't help matters that the cowboy left just as he walked in the doors. Nor did the fact that Kitty changed the subject on him when he asked her saying he was just a friend.

"Maybe he is just a friend," Kitty said sharply. She was tired of this Matt always getting his dander over the cowboys she talked too out side of selling them a drink if it was perfectly honest.

"Maybe but I don't think so," Matt said a little rougher then he intended.

"I got to go feed him," Kitty said roughly as she stood back up, picking Ben up from the basket.

"Fine," Matt said looking at her, as he stood up to his full height, "I gotta get going to," Matt said looking down at Ben.

"See you later," Kitty said holding Ben in her arms as he stood there with a grim face.

"Yeah," Matt said, slowly walking towards the doors.

Kitty turned and headed to the door marked private, needing the sanctuary and privacy of her office. She just wasn't in the mood for a fight nor did she have the strength to fight with him at the moment.

Kitty sank into her swivel chair, unbuttoning the first couple of buttons of her blouse as Ben rooted at her breast. While Ben ate she stared at the books in front of her, but she didn't feel like doing them either. She couldn't believe it after all these years Matt still doubted her faithfulness towards him. Not that she could blame him, giving the circumstance. It didn't help matters any that Matt thought Ellie was cheating on Joe either. Matt thinking about that was what was triggering him into thinking that she was doing the same thing. But he had to know in his heart that she was would never do that to him. Maybe after things calmed down they could work this one out.

****M&K****

Kitty walked over towards the jail in the bright morning sun. The gnawing sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach wasn't letting up like before. Something was wrong she just knew it Matt should have been back days ago but he wasn't. She was starting to imagine all sorts of horrific things; and none of them ended good for Matt. She tried to brush it off as the simple thing of him avoiding her because of their silent fight. But she had all ready asked Festus if he had seen Matt, which proved to be no help because he hadn't. Doc wasn't in his office so she couldn't ask him and Doc was pretty good on knowing the whereabouts of Matt after they had a fight.

_Why do you keep calling it a fight, it wasn't a fight there was no yelling or screaming or losing our tempers. It was just a difference of opinion. Big deal if you believe that Ellie and Joe had a good marriage and Pike Beechum is really all Ellie said he was a friend. Matt had been wrong before on a relationship, concerning his friends. _Kitty thought as she opened the jail's door. "Matt," Kitty called out stepping inside shutting the door behind her. "Matt," she called out again moving over towards the holding cells closed door but Matt wasn't back there. She walked over to the back door only to find no Matt. She did a spin around the office trying to see if anything was out of place as the fear and panic started to set in. This wasn't right nothing about the whole mess felt right. She walked over to the desk and scribbled out a quick note, but thought better of it. She turned and walked over to the door pulling it open to see Doc coming towards the jail.

"Well morning Doc," Kitty said relaxing a little bit at seeing Doc coming towards the jail.

"Mornin' Matt here," Doc asked looking at her.

"No, haven't you seen him," Kitty said as the worry started to gnaw at her a little more.

"Not for a couple of days," Doc said looking at her at little concerned.

"I'm worried about him," Kitty said seeing Doc brow wrinkle with concern and confusion.

"Worried why," Doc asked softly.

"He rode Joe Merchant home a couple of days ago, and he hasn't been seen from since." Kitty sated softly looking at him as she worried the inside of her bottom lip.

Doc saw the emotions playing across Kitty's face as she tried to swallow down her concern but he was worried now him self. Kitty never let the worried concern show this much unless something was really bothering her. "Hum, would you like to go out there," Doc asked hoping if they went out there Kitty could stop worrying about Matt.

Kitty knew Doc was thinking that she was probably worrying over nothing but this wasn't right. "Well I know he can take care of himself, but I don't like the feel of all this," Kitty said trying to explain why she was so upset over this. Matt could take care of himself and there was no reason to suggest otherwise at this particular moment. She was just worrying her self into a stupor for nothing. Matt was fine he'd be coming back, he wouldn't run out on his kids.

"Why don't we just go," Doc suggested softly looking at her. "Come on," Doc said moving back a step so Kitty could exit the office.

"All right," Kitty agreed if for nothing more then a peace of mind again. They stopped by Ma's to see if she could watch Ben long enough for them to ride out Joe and Ellie to find Matt.

****M&K****

Doc drove his buggy out towards Ellie and Joe Merchant's place with an over anxious Kitty sitting beside him. "Kitty, are you sure everything is all right," Doc asked again for the second time.

"Everything is fine Doc," Kitty said a little nervously as her eyes scanned the opened country side hoping to spot big buckskin and an even bigger man riding him.

"Kitty," Doc persisted, knowing just how to push her into opening those tight lips of hers.

"We had a fight, at least I think we're fighting," Kitty rambled.

"You think you're fighting," Doc said curiously.

"You know how Matt can be…" Kitty stammered out not sure of what would be the right way to discuss the matter with Doc. "You know how he is about certain things," Kitty said unclasping her hands only to clasp them firmly together in her lap again.

"Oh he's jealous of someone," Doc summarized.

"He's not really jealous, it's as if this whole thing with Ellie, Beechum and Joe is making him conjure up something between us, that isn't there," Kitty said looking at Doc. "I don't know Doc," Kitty said impishly.

"Kitty, you know Matt, as well as I do, he's always going to stand back and let you choose regardless of the fact that you two are married. He won't stand in your way you know that, he always going to think you and kids can do better with out him, it's just Matt," Doc said.

"I know but damn it Doc, you think he would have a little more faith in us," Kitty said, knowing perfectly well that Doc knew there was indeed an "us" not just a suspicion.

"The same could be said for you," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache. "It works both ways. He knows you have to deal with other men that come in the Long Branch and you have to socialize, and he don't jumped to conclusion just because you said hello to one of them, now does he?," Doc asked looking over at her.

"No," Kitty said wondering what point Doc was trying to get at.

"Kitty, you have to trust that Matt knows what he's doing and that he's fine when ever he has a job to do. Just like he leaves you alone to run the Long Branch," Doc said pointedly.

"It's not him doing his job that bothering me Doc, it's not even this silly whole thing of backing off that is bothering me, there is just something wrong with all of this." Kitty said firmly. "You know as well as I do that Matt wouldn't have left Dodge only to ride out with Joe Merchant towards his house and not come back unless something happened."

"You're right about that, but maybe Matt just needed time to think too. Maybe he's right too," Doc said patting her hands, only to get a sideways look from Kitty. "He's all right Kitty, you'll see." Doc said as they neared the house.

Kitty was looking around for a sign of Matt's horse hoping that he was still there and around. Her heart hammered in her chest when she saw the freshly covered grave and the fresh marker. She couldn't breathe as she grabbed Doc's hand. "Doc," Kitty gasped out almost terrified.

"Yeah, yeah I see it Kitty," Doc said flicking the reins as he pulled up closer to the house. He hoped the young marshal wasn't in that grave but some other unknown man.

"I told you it didn't feel right," Kitty said as she kept her eyes on the fresh grave. No it couldn't be Matt's; Joe would have brought him into town. Ellie would have made sure of it too. No it wasn't Matt's grave, it couldn't be it was too small, it wasn't big enough to hold Matt. It wasn't Matt, her mind kept repeating over and over again to try and calm her.

"Now, now, we still don't know anything about this," Doc said reassuringly.

****M&K****

Kitty stood in the living room staring out the window, cuddling Ben in her arms, hoping she would see Matt walking up towards the house. But she knew she wouldn't, Matt was off trying to find Joe's killer. She turned the lamp down as she sat down in her chair. Matt could take care of himself and he would be back soon, she thought as she slowly rocked Ben. It did little to ease her mind finding out that it was Joe in the grave and not Matt, but that was always the worse the unknowing.

"Mama," Julia said coming into the living room.

Kitty turned to look at her standing there in her night gown and bare feet. "What is it honey," Kitty asked seeing Julia's face wrinkle in concentration.

"Daddy will be back won't he," Julia asked.

"Yeah he'll be back," Kitty said firmly holding her arm out to hug Julia to her. "He'll be back," Kitty said kissing Julia's temple.

Julia moved over to the couch and sat down while Kitty rocked Ben. Before too long Lydia had joined them in the living room sitting down beside her sister as they all sat together and waited.

****M&K****

Kitty woke up the next morning with a crick in her neck from sleeping in the rocker, she looked over to the couch and found the girls stretched out still asleep. It took Kitty a moment to realize what had woken her up until she felt Ben rooting for his breakfast. "Well excuse me," Kitty said undoing her gown for Ben to nurse.

****M&K****

Kitty couldn't believe it, Doc and her had only come out there to check on Ellie, while Ma watched Ben and Julia with Lydia's help. Nothing could have prepared them for what they found when they got there. Ellie was lying dead in front of her house, the lantern's glass was broken and laying in the ground and there was a scorched earth cresent shape ring around her. They knew something had to be wrong from the moment they arrived seeing Buck tied out behind the barn still saddled and no sign of Matt. Kitty had searched the house for a sign of Matt, but nothing. She walked back out and knelt down beside Ellie's body giving up a small prayer as she tried to still the panic that set in on her skin as Doc looked the barn over.

"Kitty, he's over here," Doc called out loudly as he looked at Matt lying in the bed of straw with his arm in makeshift sling, and a blood soaked bandage.

Kitty rose from her spot beside Ellie's dead body as she hurried over to where Doc was standing. "Oh my God," Kitty burst out looking at the rugged bandaged bleeding Matt Dillon. He looked like death on a holiday. Kitty had never seen him look this bad before even when he was sick with fever. She didn't think she could have seen anything more horrible than the sight of Ellie laying there dead. It still did nothing to prepare her for Matt.

"Don't worry he looks bad but he's gonna be all right." Doc said casting a glance over his shoulder at Kitty's horrified face, before he turned his attention back to Matt. "Matt can you sit up here," Doc said trying to rouse the sleeping Matt Dillon.

"Who could have done this," Kitty wondered out loud, as she watched Doc try to get Matt to sit up.

"You'll find him over there," Doc said poking his head in the general direction of the culprit. "Here, take this," Doc said offering Matt a sip of the whiskey he carried in his bag. "Take a shot of that old boy," Doc persisted as he held the bottle to Matt's lips.

"Pike Beechum," Kitty muttered in disgust as she looked at the body.

"Yeah, the late Pike Beechum," Doc muttered, watching Kitty turn to come back over to a swaying Matt Dillon and him.

Kitty crouched down beside Matt slowly steadying form. "How do you feel," Kitty asked simply softly as she looked him over a little better herself.

"Aw Kitty I've felt better," Matt said slowly regaining his focus through the searing pain and sleep haze he was in.

"You wanna try and get up," Doc asked looking at Matt still trying to access the damage other then his arm.

"Oh," Matt groaned a little as he slowly stood up with the help of Kitty and Doc. He gained his footing then everything flashed back before him as he hurried out of the barn to stop short upon seeing Ellie laying there in the dirt.

"How'd it happen, Matt," Doc asked in a softer tone.

"She was trying to save my life Doc," Matt said looking over his shoulder at Kitty and Doc.

"Did she really love Pike Beechum," Kitty asked in a monotone.

"I don't know Kitty, I guess she did," Matt said casting a glance at her.

"That's the pity of it, the real pity," Kitty mumbled gruffly.

Matt turned to look at her curiously, before he turned back around to look at Ellie. "Well," Matt said looking at the task before him as he turned back around to look at the dead Pike Beechum's body. "Help me take her inside Doc," Matt said turning quickly at the sound of a horse riding up the lane.

"Howdy, Miss Kitty, Doc, Matthew," Festus called out pleasantly.

"Festus, you came just in time," Kitty said firmly holding on to Matt's arm as he shot her a glance and Doc shot her a glare. He didn't really like the hill man but couldn't understand why Kitty wanted Festus here.

"Yeah," Matt said knowing what Kitty was getting at. "We need a couple graves dug and I'm in no shape to do it," Matt said stating the obvious.

"I'll get 'er done Matthew," Festus said.

"Thanks Festus," Matt said looking at him, knowing it would be done right too.

"I'll just get my bag," Doc said as Kitty started to lead Matt towards the house.

****M&K****

Two weeks later Matt was getting restless, and tied of having his arm up in a sling. He took his arm out of the sling when he walked into their bed room. "I'm tired of that damn thing," he snapped out wadding the sling up and tossing it in the corner.

"Until Doc says otherwise you're going to wear it Mister." Kitty said firmly as she moved over towards her screen changing into her night gown.

"I can't even hold Ben with that damn thing on," Matt grumbled sitting down on the bed looking at his son.

"I swear," Kitty declared stepping out from behind her screen. "You're fussing over Ben just like you did Lydia and you forget you have another daughter," Kitty ranted calmly.

"I do not," Matt said. "And of course I was going to fuss over Lydia she was my first, and Ben's my first son, so it's natural." Matt said looking at her. "But I do things with Julia just as much," Matt said.

"When was the last time you two went fishing," Kitty said looking at him pointedly as she scooped Ben up off the bed to put in his crib.

"We went a couple of weeks ago," Matt said.

"You did not, it's been a month," Kitty pointed out.

"No it was two weeks ago, cause Lydia took her out to the creek and I met her there coming back from Jetmore," Matt said firmly. "Little devil caught a big catfish and gave it to Mrs. Green over at Delmonico's to fix for supper," Matt said. "I remember cause the fish was almost as tall as her and about drug her in the water after him." Matt said.

"Julia caught that fish," Kitty said remembering the catfish dinner.

"Yeah," Matt grumbled not looking to happy as he moved to lean back on the pillows.

****M&K****

Kitty walked down the stairs ignoring the looks from Mace Gore and his men with her head held high. "Whiskey please Sam," Kitty said looking at her bartender.

"Yes Miss Kitty," Sam said, going to do her biding.

Kitty stood there waiting when Gore joined her at the bar.

"Well you don't look any the worse for wear," Mace Gore, said as he leaned down on the bar.

"Am I supposed to be grateful for that," she asked, not looking at him as she pursed her lips together. Sam placed the whiskey in front of her, as she gave him a slight nod of thanks.

"You could be, I mean I've known some women who were," Gore said suggestively.

Kitty took a sip of her drink letting the fiery liquid burn down the back of her throat. "You expect everybody you bankrupt to be grateful just because you left them alive?" Kitty said sarcastically.

"Oh now, I left you more that that," Gore mentioned with nasty smile curling on his lips. "That is unless you like to wrestle with people like Barrens," He added smirking as he arched his brow at her.

Kitty turned her attention to him. "Let's not play games, you don't care what happens to me," Kitty said calling his bluff. "You're just upset because your boy wasn't attending to his business," Kitty quipped out evenly.

"Hey, you're a smart woman, woman," Gore said pointing a finger at her, with a smile. "Smart, pretty, tough that's a good combination," he complimented smoothly.

Kitty rolled her eyes at his charm, looking down at her drink. "Save the charm I never did have a taste for killers," Kitty heaved out.

"You know you said before that I didn't care what happened to ya? Well, you're right, I don't, so don't press your luck," Gore said looking over at the doors. "The marshal fellow over there," he added pointing towards the door. "He kinda keeps a good eye on you," he added sarcastically.

Kitty glanced over at Gore wide eyed as she turned to see Matt push his way through the door.

"One o'clock and all is well," Gore said as Matt joined them at the bar. "You must be doing a good job with your neighbors, I haven't heard a shot yet," Gore complimented dryly.

"I promised them that nobody'd get hurt," Matt said firmly.

"Well now, if you'll excuse me, I have a schedule to meet," Gore said pushing away from the bar. "All right, it's one o'clock, time to change the guard. Anybody get's too drunk; they forfeit their share same as always."

Matt pushed his hat up on his head and looked at Kitty as he leaned down on the bar beside her. He was getting frustrated at not being able to do anything to stop Gore and his gang of desperados.

Kitty could see the worry in his eyes as he stood there, leaning up against the bar as Sam sat a drink down in front of him. His concern for the innocent lives driving him to let Gore get away with this for now, but they had attacked the wrong town because Matt Dillon wasn't going to forgive or forget that easily. His pride wouldn't let him. She just hoped that pride didn't get him killed, for doing something foolish.

"I have to do something," Matt said in a whisper as he sipped his whiskey.

"No Matt, you can't it's too dangerous," Kitty pleaded with him.

"I don't know who to kill first Barrens or Gore," Matt said in a heated whisper.

Kitty ducked her chin at that noticing Sam doing the same. She should have known that Sam would have found a way to tell Matt about what Barrens tired to do only a few hours ago. She wasn't planning tell him knowing it would get him upset and start to see red. A confrontation with Barrens was the last thing he needed to do right at the moment. "I'm fine, Matt," Kitty said, looking pointedly into his troubled eyes. "Matt, don't please," Kitty said trying to plead with him once more, as she grabbed his arm to hold him from going to tear Barrens or Gore apart she wasn't so sure. She didn't think it matter any to Matt as long as it was one of them. "Matt, you're not thinking straight, they got the guns, and they got more men, what about the innocent lives involved here, what about the kids," Kitty pointed out softly. "Not to mention they are all just looking for a reason to get gun happy," Kitty said.

"You're right, I don't like it but you're right," Matt said as he stood up. "Just stay close to Doc or Festus or Sam, no more of being alone here," Matt said looking straight at her.

"Matt," Kitty said knowing what he was getting at, and seeing the worry in his eyes not just for Dodge and it's citizen but for her, his family. "All right," Kitty conceded.

"I'm going to go do my rounds," he said frowning as a couple of Gore's men started to huddle close by.

"Be careful Matt, and don't do something foolish," she said watching him pull his Stetson down low on his head.

"I'll see you later," Matt said walking out the door, giving Sam, Doc and Festus all a slight nod in Kitty's direction before he passed through the doors. He knew that they would do everything they could to protect Kitty while he wasn't there he had no doubt of that.

****M&K****

Lydia sat down in the cellar of the Long Branch with Julia and Ben trying her level best to keep Ben from crying and Julia not to panic. Kitty had ushered them out of the house when this whole thing started and over to the Long Branch figuring it would be the safest place for them. Before Kitty went upstairs to her room with Barren she had walked up the stairs and ushered them down the stairs telling them to hide in the cellar. Yet Lydia was doing the best she could with only a sling shot for protection. She forgot to grab the colt out of her mother's room, and now she was regretting it.

****M&K****

Kitty sat at a table with Doc. "This is killing him, Doc," Kitty murmured softly. "He's starting to get frustrated and he's feeling helpless, he's going to try and do something," Kitty muttered. "He's not thinking very clearly right now."

"Now, now, Kitty, Matt knows how to take care of himself and he knows that by doing nothing he's saving lives," Doc said patting her hand.

"Doc, you know as well as I do he can only sit back for so long it goes against his nature to do nothing," Kitty bit out worriedly, when she saw Matt rush by. She couldn't help but grab Doc's hand as the fear that he was going to do something to get killed washed over her.

Festus joined them over at the table, when one of Gore's men rushed into the saloon.

"Mace, trouble with the marshal down at the stable."

Doc and Festus grabbed her arm to hold her at the table. "Now Matt's not going to be able to concentrate if you're down there," Doc said firmly.

"Let me go," Kitty hissed trying to jerk free of their grip.

"Matthew wouldn't like it none Miss Kitty if anything happened to you," Festus said.

"Kitty you're not thinking, you need to think about Lydia, Julia and Ben," Doc whispered.

"Matt's going to need some help," Kitty said desperately. "Festus, you go please," Kitty begged looking at him, as she conceded to sit still.

"I'll doer Miss Kitty," Festus said starting to get up from the table.

Kitty jumped with the first of four gunshot rang through the air, causing the whole place to go deathly quite. She sat there frozen as she heard the echoing thunder of horse's hooves running as four more shot rang out in the night air. The echoing thud of a body hitting the ground as the feeling of dread settle over their little party.

Kitty hurried out of the saloon as Doc guided her by her elbow, as he pushed his way through the crowd of men that was gathered on the boardwalk gawking at the body in the street. They made it to the end and Kitty stopped frozen as the breath stilled in her chest and her heart fell to her feet. Matt…her hand flew to her mouth to keep from crying out from the shock of seeing him on the ground.

In the next breath she was rushing towards him winding through the men that stood in her way, as she fell to her knees at his head. Doc knelt beside him as he carefully rolled Matt over towards him.

Kitty cradled his head in her hands as Doc tore his shirt open. She sat there staring at three gaping holes in Matt's chest, as Doc probed the wounds. She looked at Doc questionably when he reached to check Matt's pulse.

Doc felt for Matt's pulse feeling it was weak and barely even there, he checked his eyes before he sat back. Doc brushed his hand over the brim of his hat wondering what to do. He was going to have to lie to everyone there and hope that he could get to Matt in time to save his life. It was a huge risk but if he said that he was still alive there was nothing in this world that would save Matt Dillon from being gunned down. He was going to have to lie and he hoped Kitty would forgive him for one day.

"Doc, ya gotta do something," Kitty said fear cracking her voice.

"Nothing I can do," Doc said in a quiet anguished voice.

Kitty stared at him, as heartache ripped through her just like a bullet, with those four words that tore her world apart. She hoped that she had heard him wrong until he reached down for her hand and helped puller her to her feet. She stared at him disbelieving as the shock of those four words registered in her mind.

"Doc he ain't…" Festus began frantically as Kitty kept staring at Doc in disbelief.

Doc dropped Kitty's hand as Festus moved to kneel down beside Matt, only to grab her elbow and lead her back towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Kitty let Doc lead her blankly back towards her room as the memories of the past fourteen years rushed through her mind. With every step she took up the stairs another memory surfaced. The first time they met, the first time they dance, the first time they made love their first big fight the first time she saw him holding his children. Every little conversation they had about their hopes and dreams…. Almost every hope and dream she had left laid crushed and bleeding being soaked up by the dry Kansas dust.

_Nothing I can do,_ Doc words echoed through her head as they reached her door. She was only vaguely aware of him opening it and ushering her inside.

Kitty walked blankly to chair at her vanity. She barely heard the clanking of crystal as Doc poured her a glass of brandy. She didn't need brandy she was numb enough.

"Come on now, I want you to drink this," Doc said, holding out the glass for her to take. "And I'll come back later with something that will make you sleep a little bit.

Kitty took the glass and took a sip hoping she could wake up from this nightmare. She heard Barrens voice, realizing he had followed them into her room.

"So that's how it was, huh, her and the Marshal?" Barren said leaning up against the bureau. "She ain't gonna have no trouble finding a better man, I all ready volunteered."

Kitty listened numbly as Doc confronted Barrens. Barrens words couldn't hurt her, she wanted to curl up and just die anything to be close to Matt. _"Nothing I can do," _those four word had killed her just the same as a bullet would have.

"I'm gonna git'em Miss Kitty," Festus said kneeling down in front of her. "I'm gonna get every last one of 'em if it takes me plumb till dooms day," Festus swore.

Kitty swallowed back a sob that threatened to choke her, knowing that was what Matt would have done.

"Oh, I don't mean that I'm fixing to start now, ain't no chance for that, but I'm gonna track 'em down. I'm gonna get me Matthew's badge, and I'll run 'em down if it takes as long as I live."

Kitty met Festus's gaze at not trusting her voice to speak, knowing she was on the verge of breaking apart, as she cupped his cheek.

Doc touched Festus's shoulder as Kitty's hand fell to her lap. "We're gonna leave you alone now for a while Kitty, and uh," he paused. "I'll be back later," Doc said simply.

Kitty turned her unseeing eyes towards the wall, as they left her alone. A few seconds later she heard the door shut, she turned her blue eyes towards the mirror. She raised her delicate fingers up to lightly touch the faint lines that were beginning to show at the corners of her cat-like eyes. Those eyes, they had been the one thing that had not changed over time, yet many people who knew her could testify that the sapphire flames that had once burned so bright in the widows to her soul had now dwindled showing no life at all.

She stood up and walked over towards the chest of draws, opening the top draw, she pulled out the hard rectangle object that was hidden in her delicates.

She carried it over to the bed, grabbing Matt's pillow as she buried her nose in the downy softness as she breathed in his scent and cried. Her vision suddenly started swimming more as she cried harder.

The handcrafted wooden box with the silver vine pattern framing the outside. The surface was slightly rough in texture as she traced the outline with her finger, a sudden shroud of memories crept to the forefront of her mind. Her hand dug into the topside draw of the nightstand coming out with the key. Her hands started to quiver slightly, and she took a difficult breath as she opened the clasp on the side of the box, unlocking it.

She slowly opened the lid, revealing the shiny metal mirror inside along with one of many little trinkets she had accumulated over the last fourteen years. She pulled out the small silver box. Opening it, she felt the rush of a new pain as she stared at the three familiar pictures. She could not put it down, the hold those images had over her was too strong. She brought her finger up to trace the black and white figures as a single tear fell from the brim of her crystal blue eyes and splashed across the glass frame, blurring the image in a bead of liquid.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to gather her courage, and when she opened them again, she allowed her mind to be transported through the looking glass she was holding and into the memory that was so cherished and guarded in her heart.

"_Oh come on Matt, please," Kitty begged as she pointed to the tent's sign as they walked along the festival party in Kansas City. _

"_No," Matt declared firmly, shaking his head as he read the sign. _

"_Please Daddy," Lydia presisted joining in with Kitty's begging._

"_Daddy," Julia clapped be held in Matt's strong arm. _

"_Why not," Kitty demanded looking at him. _

"_It's foolish that's why," Matt stated simply. _

"_It is not," Kitty declared. "Come on Matt, please," Kitty said puckering out her bottom lip as she looked up at him with her bedroom eyes begging him. _

"_Please Daddy, please," Lydia wined._

"_All right but just one," Matt conceded as he followed them into the tent that was doing pictures. _

That one had turned into nine.

Fourteen years, not the most unluckiest number in the world like thirteen but fourteen years was all they had been granted with each other. Fourteen years that held the memories that would have to last a lifetime. Later she would realized that she would rather live those fourteen years with Matt then a lifetime without him, and that the memories of the their rocky unconditional love were as sacred to her as the picture she held. But now, in this moment only the crushing sadness, the only thing she could think of was how unfair it was that God had to take the one thing that mattered the most away from her. There was still so much that she needed to tell him, to do…. Ben would never know his father except what they told him. Julia probably wouldn't even remember him in a couple of years. Lydia would for a little while but her memory would soon forget too. The shuddering pain ripped through her chest that their children would never really ever knowing their father. She would have to tell them about Matt. Prepartions for Matt's burial would have to be made the War Department notified. The grieving….

Kitty once again gave way to the body wracking sobs as she relived every memory that she and Matt had shared over the years. The first time she saw him that first rainy day in the café, the electricity she had felt the first time he had kissed her, the time when he asked her to be his girl, the first time he made love to her, the first time he had told her he loved her. Everything flashed in her mind like a series of photographs, the good and the bad and now, until oblivion washed over her.

****M&K****

Doc slowly shuffled his way down the boardwalk to Percy Clump's mortuary, listening to Festus prattle on about what he was going to do to Gore and his men, and even how Matt would have wanted them to stay with Kitty. Doc had to agree with that Matt would have wanted them to stay and look after Kitty, if he was dead, was being the optional word at the moment. But for the second time this evening Doc felt the piercing sting of the needle dig a little deeper into his heart at the deception. He knew it was inhumanly cruel to let Kitty believe Matt was dead, especially watching her in the catatonic state she was in. He almost broke down and told her but then Barrens had come in, and he couldn't tell her. Besides he didn't know anymore now then he had when he took Kitty back to her room.

The heavy weight of guilt for waiting this long, laid heavily on his mind. He was a physician, not an actor, he was supposed to save lives not leave them unattended. But he knew with out a doubt that if he had tried to start saving Matt's life right then and there, that Gore and his men would have finished the job. He tried to rationalize with him self that he was also saving Kitty's and Festus's lives along with his own in pretending that Matt Dillon was indeed dead. But the weight that he might have temporary saved Matt's life was going to haunt him for the rest of his days if he walked in there and found him dead. He might have been able to save him if he had took that chance to try and save him then, but even then it could have gone either way. He just hoped that he had made the right decision and that Matt was still holding on.

****M&K****

He hurt, he hurt so much, he never felt so much pain before. It hurt to breath and he couldn't get enough air in to his lungs. . It was so dark he was only guessing if his eyes were really even open. He couldn't think straight, his head was pounding. Despite the strength of his will his eyes stayed close. Pain no longer tormented him, or the hunger or the exhaustion, as he laid there but where was he. It was quiet around him save for the faint pounding of some one hammering he thought.

He saw her, his angel of mercy. She was standing there leaning over him, her hair streaming red fire sweeping down and around her back. Her face remained with a composure of sadness lingering on her face as her deep sultry eyes were misted with tears as she looked down at the two face with tearful eyes as they hugged her crying as well, even the small bundle she carried cried.

Through some distant fog, he heard what sounded like Doc and Festus and Vin the undertaker. He fought the pain that seared through him fought the exhaustion. So much blood was draining from him now it was making him weak. But still, he hadn't been able to fight the dizziness that clouded over him. Death had not seemed so horrible until he saw their mourning faces.

****M&K****

When Festus mentioned using the cellar of the Long Branch, Doc bulked a little. It would be like walking into a rattlesnake's nest. He knew Festus would never willingly put Matt's life in danger, and working right under their noses…. Well that would be a risk onto itself. It was going to be risky all the way around no matter what they did and where they did it, but one thing was for sure they couldn't do it there at Percy's because Gore and his men hadn't been there yet.

Doc relented to using the cellar of the Long Branch while there were other factors weighing heavily on his mind. First they had to figure out a way to get Matt out of Percy's and over to the Long Branch with out drawling attention to themselves or alerting Gore or his men of Matt's condition. Second Doc had get his bag and a few other supplies that they were going to need with out drawling attention. And third of all but the most important was the operation. There were always the risk in doing any operation, while Doc didn't doubt his abilities to remove the bullets there were two key factors that he was going to have to take into consideration. He was going to have to operate like an army field surgeon with less then adequate supplies; he was going to have to risk Matt getting an infection due to the unsterile environment. It didn't take them long into coming up with a plan, in order to get Matt over to the Long Branch, with out rousing suspicions.

****M&K****

Matt could feel himself moving but it wasn't under his own powers, he felt like he was being carried somewhere. There were other noises now, as he moved to where it was he was moving to. Talking maybe, he thought but it sounded as if he was under water.

****M&K****

Once they were just outside cellar doors of the Long Branch, Vin and Festus picked up Matt's body as Doc opened the cellar doors looking around cautiously as he did so.

Lydia stood there in semi darkness when she heard the soft groaning of the cellar doors being pulled open.

"Ly…"Julia started only to get Lydia's hand clamped over her mouth as Lydia pulled her back behind the barrel of empty beer.

Lydia pulled out the sling shot carefully picking up one of the rocks she had dug out of the soft dirt, ready to use if she had too.

"Just lay him there on that table," Doc said moving to examine Matt once he was stretched out on the table. While Doc checked over Matt's body he sent Vin over to his office to gather the supplies he needed to perform the operation.

Doc stood there with Festus waiting for Vin's return when the faint sound came from behind the barrels. Festus moved quickly finding Lydia hunkered down behind them holding Ben and Julia close to her chest. "Doc," Festus whispered urging the older man over towards him.

"Lydia," Doc said moving to kneel down beside, her cupping her shoulder as she gritted her teeth and kept her eyes firmly closed.

Lydia heard his voice and slowly opened one eye to look and see Doc right there beside her. "Doc," Lydia said breathing out a heavy sigh as she released Julia and hugged Doc for all he was worth with tears in her eyes.

"Come on now," Doc said checking the girls over before he checked Ben finding them perfectly fine. "What are you doing down here," Doc asked.

"Mama she told us to hide until they were gone," Lydia answered simply.

"Oh boy," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache wondering just what to do now.

"Is it over," Lydia asked.

"No, Lydia it's not over," Doc stated softly. "Who knows you're down here," Doc asked suddenly he couldn't risk Kitty coming down here to check on the kids.

"Only Sam cause he opened and shut the door for me," Lydia said. "Figured it was better to hid under their noses then anywhere," she said.

"See Doc it's just like I was a tellin' ya," Festus said.

"Yeah except we have one problem," Doc said nodding his head towards Julia before looking over towards Matt's prone body.

"Daddy," Julia cried out softly.

"Hey," Lydia said hugging her sister again close to her. "Dad's going to be all right Doc's going to do everything he can to help Daddy," Lydia said looking at Doc hopefully.

"You bet I am," Doc said.

****M&K****

Doc worked steadily at digging the three slugs out of Matt's hide with the help of Festus and Lydia. If it had been any other man that had gotten shot off a running horse they would have surely been dead. But because Matt had made it this long Doc thought his chances were pretty good at making it a little longer.

Sometime during the second bullet removal Matt started to become semiconscious. Lydia talked soothingly to Matt as Doc worked. It was the third bullet that was lodge in the high upper right quadrant of Matt's abdomen was the one that concerned Doc the most. He hoped it hadn't pierced a lung before it got lodge in there, and it seemed as he was pulling out the bullet that it hadn't but had put enough pressure on Matt's lung to cause breathing to be difficult.

It was a little before six when Matt and Festus and Doc tried to think of a way to keep Gore and his men in town until the train came in with the hundred and fifty soldiers heading out to Fort Dodge arrived.

****M&K****

She was living in a world where all light had been extinguished, where the sun had ceased to burn, blinded by pain, as she stared at the picture frame. Her worse fear had just been spoken not only a few moments before. She couldn't move the words _Nothing I can do,_ swirled around in her head. She would never be whole again, a part of her heart was forever lost, leaving it raw and bleeding. Her heart was aching with an emptiness she hadn't felt since…she couldn't even remember when. The harsh reality hit her once again causing her to cry out her heart's anguish at the unfairness of it all once again.

Matt was dead, shot down by Gore's men. Ben would never know his father but from the stories they'd have to tell him. She cried the tears she thought had long since dried.

****M&K****

"Matthew, he swallowed the whole thing just like a big old mud kit," Festus bragged having done his job in making worth Gore's while to stay longer.

"Good," Matt heaved out.

"Course I needed a few drinks, things being the way they are," Festus said.

"You must have done fine, you smell like it," Doc grumbled out. "Move back a little will ya," Doc said pushing on Festus's arm.

"Doc, don't you think you ought to get on outside before they miss ya," Matt said looking up at him as he wrapped one arm around Julia's waist.

"I've been thinking the same thing, Matt," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache as he turned to go gather his coat. "Besides I wanna go get Kitty and take her over to Ma Smalley's," Doc said picking up his coat and hat.

"How is she Doc," Matt asked with genuine concern.

"She just fine," Doc lied, he didn't want to up set Matt now that he was starting to recover. And if he told Matt the truth it would upset him and he would try to get to Kitty to reassure her. "I'm not going to leave her for a minute," Doc said firmly, knowing that Matt's other concern was Barrens, in which case Doc couldn't blame him. "You get some rest like I told ya, and just as quick as they're out of here, I'll be back for ya," Doc said hoping Matt would at least listen to him this time.

****M&K****

Doc walked up to Kitty's room finding her sitting on the bed clutching a double silver picture frame and a pillow. "Kitty," Doc said walking over to her see her lifeless blue eyes staring out into space. "Come on now, I want you to get up and come with me," Doc said grabbing her by the elbow, watching her shake her head.

"Come on now Kitty," Doc said taking the pillow and picture frame out of her clutches and laying them on the bed beside her.

Kitty stared at him and saw the concern in his blue eyes, as she slowly stood up.

"Come on Kitty," Doc said reaching for her elbow to guide her out of the room and down the stairs and over to Ma's.

"Why'd ya bring me here," Kitty asked as slowly came out of her daze seeing Ma's sign hanging from it's shingle.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone right now," Doc said as away of explanation, leading her inside.

"Oh Kitty," Ma said softly as she wrapped her in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry," Ma said, knowing about the relationship between Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell.

"Thanks Ma," Kitty replied quietly, not surprised by Ma's comforting embrace, after all Kitty had used Ma's big kitchen to fix many a picnic dinners for Matt and herself before they were married.

"Come on Kitty, sit down over here," Doc said ushering her over to a chair.

"I'll go fix us some tea," Ma said hurrying off towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you Ma," Doc said following the older woman into the kitchen.

Kitty sat there trying to think about her future with out Matt. It was scary, but she had always known from the beginning that there was always a chance at losing him to a bullet. But at least she still had Lydia, Julia and Ben. It was a small comfort knowing she still had at least part of Matt still in her life. She understood what Matt had been so scared of from the beginning, and she was scared herself now too. Matt was dead, and she was left alone to finish raising their children.

Tears pricked her eyes once again as she fought not to shed them. She had cried enough, and she was going to have to be strong, hadn't she always told him that she wasn't glass and wouldn't shatter like his mother had at his father's leaving. If his mother felt like she did now she understood her shattering and falling apart.

She couldn't afford to fall apart, their daughters needed her…their son needed her. She had to keep it together for them and for Matt, in order to take care of business after the rotten murders left town.

First order of business would be Matt's funeral. They had talked about it in great lengths a few times, after a couple close calls. She knew how he wanted it done simple and neat just like his life. Once that was taken care of, she would have to fix up the Long Branch, that was as far as she able to think as Ma and Doc came back into the room.

****M&K****

Doc had left her alone with Ma about an hour ago to go and check on things. Kitty was grateful for the silence, it gave her a chance to think about what she was going to do. The thought of selling the Long Branch and going off to New Orleans with kids crossed her mind but that was going to take some more thinking.

Dodge was their home, and the thought of leaving the Long Branch, Doc, Festus and Sam behind would be difficult on it's own. But then there would be Ben to consider too. While Doc and Festus could help teach her son about the man her father was, there were still a few that would make living in Dodge City unbearable for them. The thought of living in Dodge with out Matt was even more difficult, but all her memories were here. He was the reason she had stayed in Dodge for all these years.

"Kitty, do you want to talk about it," Ma asked as she worked on her sewing her eyes looking up over at the woman who sat there in obvious grief.

"No, but thanks," Kitty said sipping her second cup of tea, as the front door opened and Doc walked in.

"They're leaving Kitty," Doc said as the sound of gunshots and shouting and racing hooves sounded outside. "Come on I think it's safe to take you back over now," Doc said cupping her elbow as she slowly stood up.

"Why are they just now leaving," Kitty asked, knowing it was well past dawn by now.

"Who knows," Doc answered as he guided her back over towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

"Dad you can't go up there," Lydia protested watching her father take the colt and move towards the stairs. "You're not strong enough to do any fighting," Lydia cried out.

"Lydia…" Matt said as he leaned back against the cellar's wall.

"No don't you dare say it's your job," Lydia hissed out hands on her hips. "You may have sworn an oath to protect Dodge, but you also swore one to Mama and us," Lydia said.

"I'll be all right," Matt said cupping her shoulder. "You stay here and don't you dare move until Doc comes to get you, no matter what you hear," Matt said firmly.

"Dad," Lydia protested once again.

"I mean it Lydia," Matt said looking at her.

****M&K****

Doc and Kitty were half way up the board walk when they heard a couple shots ring out from the Long Branch. They quicken their pace noticing Barren's body lying in the street right where Matt had drawn his last breath. Not even the satisfaction of Barren being dead was enough to ease the emptiness she felt in her heart.

They were just starting to cross the ally when three more rapid shots rang out from inside the Long Branch. "Doc," Kitty said questionably hoping it wasn't Festus trying to avenge Matt's death so soon.

"Come on Kitty," Doc said grasping her elbow tighter in his arms as he lead her towards the bat wing doors and ushering her inside.

Kitty walked through the doors to stop dead in her tracks. It couldn't be real, as she stepped down into the saloon and stopped again almost expecting her vision of Matt to disappear if she got any closer.

"Matt," she cried out relieved when he looked up at her. He looked weak and tired but alive, sitting in one of the saloon chairs, as she hurried over to him. No vision could look like that, she thought as she reached out to touch him, dropping to her knees. "Oh Matt," she cried burying her face in his neck and breathing in the scent that was pure Matt.

"Kitty," Matt said in a gruff voice as he rubbed up and down her side, as he felt her fingers tangling in his hair at the back of his neck. "It's all right. It's gonna be all right, Kitty," he said patting her shoulder as she started to cry again.

"I thought…I…" she said choking on the words as she lifted her head to look at Doc. "Wh…why? Why'd you…why'd you let me think he was dead," Kitty stammered out through her tears.

"He…he had to Miss Kitty, don't you see," Festus answered moving over to kneel down beside Matt as he looked at her. "If he hadn't've they'd've finished Matthew off for sure," Festus explained.

Kitty turned her head to glance at Festus as Matt squeezed her arm pulling her in closer. She couldn't help it as she leaned her forehead against Matt's temple closing her eyes in a small prayer of thanks in understanding.

"Festus," Matt said hearing Kitty sigh of understanding in his ear, as she buried her face in his neck, tightening her grip around him. He could only rub her side as she had one arm pinned in between them offering her a small comfort. "Why don't you go out and see that everybody gets their stuff back?" Matt said looking over at his friend.

"You bet Matthew," Festus said standing up hurry outside, shouting to the citizens of Dodge.

Matt hung his head against Kitty's arm pressing a soft kiss there, as he held her arm tight in his grasp after she whispered I love you against his neck.

Kitty pulled back to look at Matt's face again seeing Doc checking his pulse. "Well is he really going to be all right," Kitty asked shakily curling her fingers in his vest while he continued to hold her arm, brushing his lips against her skin as he bowed his head again.

"Well, he said so, and uh, I think he will be," Doc said. "That is, of course," he added releasing Matt's wrist to pat her hand that was rubbing Matt's back. "If he gets an awful lot of attention for the next couple or three weeks," Doc said tugging at his ear as Matt looked up him. He swiped his hand over his mustache before walking towards the cellar door, knowing that Matt wanted to be alone with Kitty to reassure.

****M&K****

Kitty gave Matt a small smile as she looked into his clear deep blue eyes. "Well, I'll just have to see what I can do about that," Kitty said looking at him through tear spiked eyes.

Matt gave her a small smile as he held her gaze for a moment before he wrapped his arm around her, as she buried her face once again in his shoulder. "I love you Kitty," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder as he patted her back softly, pressing a kiss to her neck he turned to bury himself in the smell of vanilla and lavender.

"Kitty," Matt said pulling back to give her gentle kiss that turned into passionate loving exchange. He need the intimate contact to ground himself once again, and to reassure her that he was indeed truly all right, as the kiss ended with a few chaste kisses.

"Daddy," Julia's voice broke the spell as she ran to Matt's side.

"It's all right," Matt said as he hugged her tight as Kitty slowly got to her feet to take Ben from Lydia's weary arms.

"Dad," Lydia said moving beside him.

"Come here," Matt said holding an arm open for her. "I told you it'd be all right," Matt said feeling Lydia's tears soak his collar and shoulder. "It's all right," he said kissing both of his girls' heads, before meeting Kitty deep misty blue eyes.

"All right you two," Kitty said after a few moments. "Lydia, take you're brother," Kitty said moving over towards Matt's side after giving Ben over to Lydia once more. "Let's get you to bed Cowboy," Kitty said, knowing that he needed his rest after the ordeal he had just been through, and that Doc would be wanting to take a better look at him. She putting one hand on his shoulder as she looked down at him. "You think we can manage or do I need to call Sam and Festus in here," Kitty said.

"I need to get out there," Matt said looking over at the doors.

"Like hell you do," Kitty snapped out with a firm look on her face.

The girls looked at her with big wide eyes at her cursing, Kitty never cursed in front of them or that sharply. Matt however knew what tone she was using and knew he wasn't going to be getting out of her sight until Doc looked him over again. But he didn't want Doc looking him over again he wanted to go take care of things. "Kitty, I have…" Matt started

"Now you listen here Matt Dillon," Kitty interrupted.

"Kitty I have work to do," Matt interrupted looking at her.

"Like hell you do," Kitty snapped out.

"Kitty," Matt tried again softer.

"Don't Kitty me, Matthew Dillon," Kitty snapped out firmly.

"Kitty I still have a job to do," Matt said just as firmly.

"Matt I just spent the last few hours going through hell and so have you," Kitty said lowering her voice as memory of the hell she went through flashed over her eyes. "Please Matt, don't fight me on this please," Kitty said looking at him with big doe eyes.

Matt looked at her for a few seconds before he nodded his head in agreement with going through hell the last couple of hours. It was clearly obvious just by looking at her what hell she had went through just by thinking he was dead. He wasn't up to a full on fight with her, though he doubted that it would even get that are. "All right," Matt conceded.

"Now do I yell for Festus and Sam or not," Kitty asked determinedly.

"You had better," Matt said looking up at her as he laid a hand down against his side.

"All right," Kitty said as she turned to look at the batwing doors seeing both men in question standing just on the other side of them. "Sam, Festus, come help me for a minute," Kitty called out watching them turn and walk over towards them. "Help me get him over to bed," Kitty said, taking Ben from Lydia once more and leading the way out the back as the two men helped Matt to his feet and helped him over to the house.

Kitty walked in the bedroom, laying Ben down in his crib she quickly jerked the covers down towards the foot of the bed, before Sam and Festus eased Matt down on the mattress.

Matt sat on the edge of the mattress feeling like he had just ran a mile all up hill. He kept his hand pressed against his side as looked over towards Sam and Festus. "Festus," Matt said looking at the man.

"Sam, be sure to let Doc know Matt's over here," Kitty said walking over to the bartender.

"Sure, Miss Kitty," Sam said as he hurried out of the room.

"After everybody get's their things back, come back over here," Matt said to Festus.

"Don't you worry about a thing Matthew, things'll be took care of," Festus said as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks Festus," Matt called out before the hill man could shut the door.

"All right, you two go so I can take care of him for a few minutes," Kitty said looking at the girls. "Better yet you two go on to bed," Kitty said watching Lydia sway sleepily against the wall.

"Yes mama," Julia said yawning.

"Lydia go on, go crawl in bed," Kitty said softly cupping her daughter's shoulder. Lydia just nodded her head as she walked sleepily towards her room. "All right let's take care of you," Kitty said walking over towards Matt, and sitting down on her knees in between his legs.

"Kitty," Matt said cupping her underneath her chin. "Look at me," he said softly tipping her chin up to meet his eyes. "I'm fine Kitty," he whispered brushing his thumb across her bottom lip that was starting to quiver.

Her eyes filled with tears once again. "Matt, you took four bullets," she choked out as her voice cracked.

"I know, honey," he said softly holding her gaze. "I'm sorry Doc made you believe that…" Matt trailed off as the tears started to leak down her cheeks. "Oh honey, come here," he said tenderly wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a tender hug as he rubbed her back lovingly letting her cry into his shoulder. He was going to have a serious talk with Doc for putting her through all this anguish, when he could have told Kitty the truth.

After several long minutes of crying out the last bits of remaining hell she had been through in the last few hours, she pulled back to look at him. "Matt I…" Kitty said her voice shaking as she met his eyes.

"I know Kit," he murmured knowing it was going to take some time for her to get over this. It would take a few days of her almost smothering him trying to reassure her self that he was fine, before she eventually started to ease her back into her old self once again.

"Let's get this shirt off cowboy, so Doc can have a look at you," Kitty said giving him a small smile as she pushed his vest and torn shirt over his broad shoulders. She winced at seeing the bruises that covered most of his back and one side. She had just finished pulling off his boots sitting them down in their rightful spot, as Matt stretched back on the bed holding his side. "Matt," Kitty asked as the concern she was feeling etched into that one word.

"I'm fine, Kit, just a little sore that's all," Matt said drawling in a short breath, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in Doc," Kitty said knowing that it was Doc on the other side of the door.

Doc walked into the room and over towards the side of the bed. "Kitty, I'm going to need some water so I can clean those wounds again," Doc said, noticing Kitty was all ready pouring him a basin of water, as he took Matt's pulse again.

Kitty sat the basin of water down on the stand before she gathered up Matt's shirt and vest, throwing the shirt into waste basket as she hung up his vest on the peg by his hat and gun belt wondering just how they had gotten there.

"How do they look Doc," Kitty said as she sat down on the mattress tucking a leg under her as she held Matt's hand tenderly but firmly in her hands.

"This one is looking fine for now," Doc said poking at the tender fleshing causing Matt to groan a little. Doc cleaned the wound and redressed before he started work on the other one. He followed the same procedure with the second one as he did with the first.

"All right let me have a look at this one," Doc said, starting to move Matt's hand from where it was covering the most serious of wounds.

"Doc," Kitty said noticing the good size blood stain seeping through on the bandage.

"It'll be all right Kitty," Doc said reaching over to cup her shoulder. "How long has it been bleeding like that Matt," Doc asked knowing Matt had tried to cover it up.

"Since I climbed up the stairs to face Gore," Matt said knowing he was caught.

"You probably tore some stitches," Doc said as he started to undress the wound.

"Matt," Kitty said giving him a tilted look.

"I did so under protest from Lydia who sound a lot like both of you arguing with me," Matt said.

Doc just huffed at that, he wasn't surprised in the slightest to find the wound was reopened from where Matt had torn the stitches loose in his exertion to get up the stairs. Doc sewed up the gash once more as he cleaned and redressed the wound.

"Well what's the verdict Doc," Matt asked looking at him expectantly. He wanted to start out after Gore's men just as soon as he could manage it. But he knew that wasn't going be until Doc said he was recovered. Kitty wouldn't let him if she had to handcuff him to the bed.

"Two weeks at the earliest Matt," Doc said pulling out his glass case, knowing why Matt was in a hurry to get up out of bed. "You're going to be in a lot of pain, for the next couple of weeks," Doc said putting his glasses inside and snapping it shut. "Now I want you to stay right there in bed, and rest, for the next two weeks," Doc said as he put his glasses back in his breast pocket. "I'm going to leave you some medicine for the fever and pain," Doc said firmly, as he started to stand up.

"Doc," Kitty asked concern etching her voice.

"He's going to be fine Kitty," Doc said reaching over to pat her shoulder. "Providing he listens to me for once in his life, and gets some rest and a lot of attention for the next two to three weeks," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache. "Kitty," Doc started as he looked at her. "I…" he started he couldn't find the words to say how sorry he was for not telling her the truth and putting her through her worse nightmare.

"I understand Doc," Kitty said simply with a shake of her head.

Doc gave her a curt nod as he gathered his bag, jacket and hat as he left them alone once more.

"One week is going to do it," Matt said confidently.

"Now you listen here Matt Dillon, Doc said two to three weeks and that's just what you're going to do," Kitty said firmly.

"Kitty I have work to do," Matt said looking at her.

"Like hell you do," Kitty snapped out. "You need to do just what Doc say for a change," Kitty continued heatedly.

"Kitty," Matt tried again softer.

"Don't Kitty me, Matthew Dillon," Kitty snapped out firmly as she moved off the side of the bed. " You heard what Doc said," she snapped out. "You won't be happy till you're flat on your back burning with fever and gasping for air," Kitty whipped out as she moved to the foot of the bed grabbing hold of the brass rung. "You'll stay here until you are well enough to go back to work you hear me," She added in firmer voice.

"Kitty I still have a job to do," Matt said just as firmly.

"Matt I just spent the last few hours thinking you were dead," Kitty said lowering her voice as memory of that particular hell flashed before her. "Please Matt, don't fight me on this please," Kitty said looking at him. "For once listen to Doc and do what he tells you, if not for my sake do it for the kids at least Matt please," Kitty begged him with big doe eyes.

Matt looked at her for a few seconds before he nodded his head in agreement. It was clearly obvious just by looking at her what hell she had went through just by thinking he was dead. The least he could do was go along with her and Doc for the time being. "All right Kitty, I promise I will take it easy," Matt said looking straight at her.

"Promise," Kitty repeated questionably.

"I promise," Matt said again as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Then what the hell do you think you are doing," Kitty said pointedly, looking at him sitting up.

"What's it look like," Matt smarted off as he stood up, and headed down the hall for the small wash room.

Kitty had followed him to the door seeing him disappear into the room before she moved over to her dresser. She looked at hers and Matt's picture the way he held her and looked at her in the portrait made her heart flutter. He had a way of looking at her that made her body tingle. There would never be another photograph that showed two people more in love then the one she was holding, she thought, before she let her gaze drift over to the picture of all of them except Ben.

Lydia was such a strange blend of her parents, strange in that both of them were equally present in her features. Her jaw had a tendency to become fixed with mulish single mindedness just as Matt's did when he was being tested to control his temper. Lydia's cheekbones were high and well defined, obviously her contribution. Her eyebrows were stark slashes of russet across her white brow, but even in the sepia tones of the photograph, Kitty could discern how really unique Lydia's eyes were. They contained a mischievous and knowing quality that had always enticed her.

Julia was much like her sister with a strange blend of her parents. Strange in that both of them were equally present in her features as well. Her jaw was square with delicate lines, the slender shape of her nose and high cheek bones obviously her contribution. Her eyebrows were deep stark ginger color slashes across her wide pale brow but even in the sepia tones of the photograph, Kitty could discern how round her eyes were just like Matt. They contained a twinkle in them as she smiled happily looking up at Matt lovingly.

Matt stood leaning up against the door jam watching her. He saw her shoulders tremble as she started crying again. He hated to see her cry, for he knew he was the cause of her heartache, and for as long as he'd known her she had been so resilient to anything that stood in her way. Matt thought, with a secret sense of pride. He knew that she was all too human and capable of succumbing to womanly emotions.

He walked across the room, setting his arms around Kitty's waist and pulling her against him. "No more crying," he murmured, bending to nuzzle aside the hair at her neck and press his warm, open mouth to the quivering tender flesh he found under it.

"Matt!" she gasped out.

His chest rose and fell heavily against her back. His mouth moved, up nibbling at her ear, her temple.

She leaned back against Matt, letting her body melted back against his. Her hair just teased his chin, when she laid her head back against his shoulder, running her fingers tenderly over the arms that held her against him. She felt the tension and strain leave her weary body as the nightmare finally ended.

"Where's my shaving kit at," Matt asked, sweeping her bosom with an appreciative appraisal.

"In the cabinet with the towels," Kitty answered, putting the picture frame back where it belonged, before pulling out the drawer holding her night gowns.

She grabbed out one of her night gowns, only to have Matt grabbed the gown and tossed it back into the draw. "Wear you're blue one," he said nuzzling the side of her neck again, before he left her standing there.

She knew which blue one he was referring too, as she dug it out and quickly slipped out of her dress. She walked down to the wash room.

Kitty went about washing the makeup off of her face while he shaved off his evening stubble. Then they stood over the water basin, both brushing their teeth. Matt had to hide the smile that threatened to spread across his face, to him they looked like an old married couple.

"What's so funny," she asked when he couldn't hold the snort anymore, as a grin formed on her face too as he told her.

They finished in silence and when Kitty turn around to head back to the bedroom, Matt took her hand letting her lead the way.

"Ben," Kitty said, as their son started fussing in his bed.

"You get Ben I'll get the shades and drapes," Matt said moving over to the windows and pulling the shades down low.

"Don't forget the lamps," Matt reminded her as he climbed into bed, as she laid Ben back in his crib.

Kitty heard the soft groan of relief as he laid down on the bed. She quickly cast the room into darkness except for the one lamp on the night stand. Matt scooted over lifting the covers to let her in, as she crawled in to bed beside him.

"Get over here," Matt grumbled out as Kitty laid on her side facing him but still a good arms length away from him.

"Matt you're hurt," Kitty protested lightly.

"Get over here Kitty," Matt groaned as he looked at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer towards him. "It's my right side that hurt not my left." he grumbled out wrapping an arm around her and started to stroke her hair and back.

"I don't know if I'm going to hurt Doc yet or not," he grounded out firmly after a few minutes of silence.

"Why," Kitty demanded as she propped her self up on her elbow staring down at him.

"For putting you through this hell," Matt said.

"Matt, listen to me, Doc did what he thought was best. You know as well as I do he would never intentionally hurt me unless he had good reason."

"I know that Kitty, but he still could have told you the truth," Matt complained.

"Doc was right in doing it Matt, Gore and his men were just waiting for him to say you were alive. By not telling me the truth I think he bought us both some more time," Kitty said defensively. "Besides you know Doc, it has to be tearing him up inside, to put us both through all of that," Kitty said looking at him.

"Yeah, I know, but he still should have told you," Matt said determinedly.

"Why, so I could go running off to be by your side and possibly get you killed when you couldn't even defend you're self," Kitty rationalized. "That's probably why he didn't tell me the truth. I understand why he did it Matt, truly I do and I'm not upset with him and you shouldn't be either," Kitty said meeting his eyes.

"I understand why he did it Kitty, and I have to agree with you that it was best that Gore thought I was dead at the time. But he still shouldn't have made you go through that alone…" Matt said, as she pressed a finger against his lips.

"Matt, with what Doc did, it taught me something," Kitty said softly.

"Oh yeah what's that," Matt asked.

"I love you, I will love you till the day I die. I'll never love anyone else the way I love you, but I'm not going to curl up and die because you're not here either," Kitty said softly. _No she would be desolate with out him in her life. Her heart would break into shards of broken glass fit only for the dustbin. She wasn't a muddled headed vaporous woman. She ran her own business, she help keep her children fed and clothed and sheltered. She was a survivor and she would survive. No matter if her heart was dead, she would and could live the rest of her life without it. It would be agony but it wasn't impossible. Nothing was impossible if you had the courage enough to put one foot in front of the other to bring you ever forward. And she had the kids to dote on with her love and affection, her small tiny pieces of Matt Dillon. _

Matt looked at her, as his fingers curled into her side. "I know honey, I'd feel the same way, if I lost you… it'd kill me but I wouldn't die from it either," he admitted.

"We have our memories, and each other and the kids and that's all that matters," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Matt sighed as ran his hand up her back to cup the back of her neck, pulling her down for a lingering kiss.

"Matt," Kitty gasped out breaking the kiss, as she nestled closer into his side.

"Thank you," he murmured through a yawn.

"For what," Kitty asked as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"For…well for…." Matt started trying to find the right words to tell her. "I know being with me isn't the easiest thing in the world, Kitty," Matt stated in slow soft voice. "I know I don't tell you as often as you'd like, and I know I don't show you nearly as often as I'd like to but…." Matt trailed off as he shifted so he could meet her gaze. "What I mean is, I know it's not easy having to put up with everything…" he trailed off again looking at her.

"Shush," Kitty said looking at him. "I know Matt, I know," she murmured pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "You're right it's not the easiest thing in the world, having to put up with all the canceled plans and watching Doc dig the bullets out of you…"

"Kitty," Matt protested

"Matt I love you, it's those very same things that I hate most about you that made me fall in love with you. Granted I would love to go on a vacation with you where it doesn't' involve some meeting. Or to be able to actually get to our destination together with out running into some wanted criminal or you getting called away but you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with. Besides I'm just as bad as you are," Kitty said playfully patting his chest.

"No you're not Kitty," Matt said softly.

"Oh I am too, and you know it, I throw a hissy fit every time you have to go off and do you're job your duty, but you never once complained about me going off to do mine except for two times and that was only when my safety was at risk." Kitty said looking at him. "You know every time you get hurt I wonder if it's worth it or not, but then it's times like this when I'm reminded oh how much it's worth," Kitty said softly.

"I couldn't be the marshal I am today if it wasn't for you," he admitted softly. "I think I would have left Dodge right after Josh, I was ready to go somewhere else you know," Matt said softly.

"No I didn't know that," Kitty said as she laid there listening to him.

"You remember that the first time we sat in the Long Branch talking," he questioned softly.

"Yeah, you were hobbling around on crutches," Kitty teased softly.

" You've been my Circe, ever since then, and I swear Kitty…one day…"

"I know Matt…" Kitty said stretching up to place a warm kiss against his lips.

"I do love you, you know," Matt said.

"I love you too Cowboy," Kitty said as she settled back in the crook of his shoulder. "I think we needed to get some sleep," Kitty said covering up another yawn.

"Yeah," Matt said yawning.

"Matt," Kitty said questionably.

"hmmm," he answered, half asleep.

"You are going to go to New Orleans with us when Lydia starts school aren't you," Kitty asked softly.

"We'll see," Matt said softly. "But I'll try," he added kissing the crown of her head.

After several more moments of silence Matt broke the silence. "Do you think you would have stayed," he asked softly.

"I don't know Matt I just don't know," Kitty murmured sleepily, as the steady drumming beat of his heart lulled her off to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep she could have sworn she heard him say something about being glad she had.

****M&K****

"Kitty would you relax," Matt said grabbing her shoulder to get her to stop her pacing. "We don't leave for another five minutes," he said softly holding Julia's hand in his.

"Yeah that's five minutes it's going to take for someone to come rushing over from the telegraph office saying you're needed someplace else," Kitty retorted hastily.

"Kitty, John is in Dodge look after things for me," Matt said firmly looking straight into her eyes.

"We're really going aren't we," Kitty said looking up at him with a doubtful expression on her face.

"Yeah we're really going," Matt answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and hugging her close as he smiled down at her. "We're going," he added with that big boyish grin.

"This is really happening," Lydia interrupted doubtfully.

"Whether I go or not," Matt said looking at Kitty's horrified face.

Kitty has been a nervous wreck for the last couple of days, wondering if he was going to get called away at last minute before they could even get to New Orleans. Now with only one more stop before they got there she was becoming even more nervous.

"You have to admit I've made it farther this trip then any others," Matt teased her lightly only to get a slap on his chest.

"Don't even joke about jinxing us," Kitty warned him.

****M&K****

Kitty knew the moment she stepped off the train, for the rest of her life she would remember the look on Julia's and Lydia's faces at first incredible glimpse of New Orleans. Matt had told her once before he had passed through New Orleans during the war or was it on his way home from the war. Kitty wended their way doggedly through the Vieux Carré crowd with Ben in her arms and Julia on Matt's hip and Lydia in between them.

Julia and Lydia took in every little cacophony of the street vendors, steam boat whistles and the chatter of the many dialects of the Crescent City with big wide eyes. The delicious smells of coffee and fresh baked goods mixed with newly fresh cut flowers, in contrast to the pungent products offered by the vegetable and fruit vendors, fishmongers and butchers.

Julia ogled the scrumptious bake goods on one of the vendor's carts. "Mama, please," Julia asked licking her lips delightfully.

"Nous prendrons quatre," Kitty said in prefect French, smiling as she paid for the beignet, as the woman handed them to her.

"What is it Mama," Lydia asked questionably, as Kitty handed her one.

"It's a beignet," Kitty answered, handed Julia one. "Its sugar dough for a sweet teeth," Kitty said, giving Matt one. "Come on, I want to get out of here while there isn't much of a crowd," Kitty said softly.

"While there isn't much of a crowd," Lydia said looking around seeing a lot of people mingling and walking around.

"Honey, trust me come on," Kitty said knowing just what her daughter was so confused about, "Here in another hour or so we'll be almost shoulder to shoulder with people coming to shop," Kitty explained.

"Where are we going to go Mama," Julia asked with her cheeks full of the sweet treat.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Matt said shifting her in his arms.

Kitty turned on to Cannel street and hurried along her way leading the girls who was slowly following her as they were too busy taking in the afternoon sights.

"Finally," Kitty said once they turned on to Riverway.

Lydia looked at the store windows eyeing the things on display as Kitty lead them up along the quaint streets of the French Quarter with its Creole buildings and intricate, lace like iron balconies to the grander side of the quarter. She stopped abruptly before the Porte Cohere entrance, of one of the narrow shotgun houses. She could see the inner courtyard so prevalent in Vieux Carré, teeming with lush tropical foliage and cool fountains, and pointed them out to Lydia and Julia who stared at them in awe.

Kitty led them to the house that she stayed in during her trips to New Orleans. The vermillion and scarlet and maroon where shadows that laid along the sides of the trenches. The brick house with its lace like iron balcony and trellis climbing up from the porch. "Welcome home," Kitty said as she held opened the gate for them to walk through.

"This is where we are going to stay," Julia gasped out staring at the house as Matt sat her down on the brick walk way.

"Yes," Kitty said leading her up to the big oak door.

"Oh mama it's beautiful," Lydia exclaimed.

"Well why don't we look inside," Kitty said, knocking on the door, as the door opened.

"Hello Kathleen," a woman said in a heavily French accent, holding the door opened before swallowing Kitty in a hug.

"Aunt Michele, I'd like you to meet my husband Matt," Kitty said smiling as she introduced the two. "

"Hello Matt," Michele said.

"Ma'am," Matt said tipping his hat towards her.

"I'd like you to meet my daughters Lydia, and Julia, and my son Ben," Kitty said smiling as she introduced the two of girls as she indicated the basket that held Ben.

"Hello Lydia, Julia," Michele said smiling at the girls. "Come on inside," Michele said. "Are you hungry, do you want something to eat," Michele questioned them as she led them into the house.

"No thank you Michele, someone talked us into getting beignets on the walk here," Kitty said smiling as she looked at Julia.

"Child beignets are not very filling," Michelle said primly. "You must be tired after your trip," Michele said softly. "I'll have Jerome prepare your rooms, I imagine you want to wash up and get that train dust off of ya," Michele added knowingly.

"That's sound nice Michele," Kitty said smiling.

****M&K****

"What do you think of New Orleans," Kitty asked as she sat down on the lounge beside Matt in their private sitting room.

"It's all right Kitty," Matt said as he took the glass of whiskey from her.

"Michele is just a bit much thought ain't she," Kitty smirked out curling her legs up under her.

"Just a little," Matt said smiling as he stretched his arm out over the back of the lounge.

"She wasn't even supposed to be here, she was supposed to be out of town," Kitty said shaking her head. "I'm going to choke Rene when I see her the little twit knows I can only handle Michele for so long," Kitty sighed out.

"You do what you want to," Matt said pulling her closer.

****M&K****

The next morning when they sat at the breakfast table, they found out Michele was still planning on going on her trip but she just wanted to meet the man that stole her Kathleen's heart and kept her out in the rugged and primitive Dodge City.

They went down to the train station together to see Michele off on her trip and on their walk back Kitty pointed out some interesting things to the girls. Kitty bought a bundle of white roses, from one of the street vendors along their walk.

They started past old, deteriorating building and Kitty paused for a minute, the chapel as the bells rang shrilly through the air breaking the silence.

"What's the matter Kitty," Matt asked noticing the tears prickling at her eyes.

"Nothing, excuse me," Kitty said slowly walking towards the wrought iron fence that lined the cemetery. Kitty walked along the little cobbled path way toward the one grave. She saw the rich embellished stone with virgin mother engraved on the stone just above the bold script of a name Juliette Marie Du Val Russell born November 1830 died March 1853.

Kitty stood there staring at the marker, wondering how she even remembered where it was. She had been only seven when her mother died and she hadn't sought out the grave or even asked about it. She couldn't understand it and quite frankly she wasn't sure if she wanted too. She dropped the roses on the grave before turning and hurrying out of there.

****M&K****

"What was that all about earlier," Matt questioned as they sat up in upstairs parlor.

"I'm not quite sure myself Matt," Kitty admitted looking up at the portraits that hung on the wall. Her mother didn't appear real at all, but as some fairy queen being painted for a story. Juliette's long silvery blond hair was in a tumbling upsweep coil, there was a soft bunch of tendrils escaping the place coil. Kitty admired the soft barely pink coloring of the dress as it accentuated the creamy color of Juliette's skin and pale hair. "I haven't been there in ages," Kitty sighed turning away from the portrait. "I don't even know how I remembered it," Kitty admitted.

"Remembered what," Matt questioned softly.

"Where my mother's grave was, I haven't been there since…well it happened," Kitty said sinking down beside him. "I don't know Matt," Kitty sighed out softly laying her head down on his shoulder.

"I don't know Kitty," Matt said kissing the crown of her head.

****M&K****

Three days later, Kitty and Matt stood out side the dull brick building exactly like all the others in it's row, on the front door there was a shone of brass plate on which was engraved in black letters _Saint Anne Seminary for young ladies._ It was respectable and well finished but everything in it was ugly; and the very armchairs seemed to have hard bones in them. In the hall everything was hard and polished even the red cheeks of the moon face on the tall clock in the corner had to serve varnished look. The drawling room into which they were ushered was covered by carpet with a square pattern upon it, the chairs were square and heavy marble time piece stood upon the heavy marble mantle. They waited for Miss Durand to enter the room.

"You sure you want to do this," Matt asked again for what seemed like the hundredth time since they walked into the school.

"She deserves it Matt," Kitty said softly.

"Hello," Miss. Durand said entering the room. "I'm Miss Durand," Miss Durand said holding her hand out for them to shake. "You must be the Dillons," she said smiling at them.

"Yes," Kitty said finding her voice.

"Please won't you come in and have a seat and we can go over the details, to your daughter's schooling," Miss Durand said indicating her office door.

"Thank you," Kitty said as she felt Matt's hand pressed against the small of her back as they walked into the office.

"As I told you in my letter Mrs. Dillon, Saint Anne's is highly unattainable school for most girls," Miss Durand said taking her seat behind the big cherry desk. "Most young girls that come here from out west find their education lacking by our requirements."

"Yes, so you told us," Kitty said looking at her.

"I've gone over the assignments you've sent us and I have to say it will be an honor to have a charge of such a promising young lady," she said clasping her hands together in front of her on the desk. "I think it was her essay papers that interested me the most, she is a very talented young lady." Miss Durand implored. "They were very impressing and very moving," Miss Durand continued.

"Thank you," Kitty said.

"I think the three that really held my attention were her essays titled: A place called home, what is love, and my hero, they are very talented pieces of work. I wonder though if you had read them," she asked.

"Truthful no we haven't," Kitty said knowing for a fact Matt hadn't and she hadn't either as she glanced over at him.

"I thought as much," Miss Durand said. "Well, no matter. I've set up a curriculum that I think will best suit your daughter, although living were you do I wondered about the language French or Spanish," Miss Durand said looking at Kitty.

"Both," Kitty said firmly.

"Very well then," Miss Durand said scratching it out on the paper.

They sat and talked for another fifteen to twenty minutes over Lydia's classes before Miss Durand stood up from behind her desk.

"I believe we have everything taken care of," Miss Durand stated.

"Yes, thank you," Kitty said primly.

"Thank you," Matt said in a gruff voice.

"I believe your daughter has you peg just about right Mr. Dillon," Miss Durand smiled at him. "A man of very few words," she explained as she dug into a folder. "I believe you two will find these papers very enlightening," she said handing Kitty the four essays.

"Thank you," Kitty said again as Matt gently guided her out towards the door.

****M&K****

Later that night, Kitty noticed Matt trying to hide the pain in his side as he sat on the lounge with the girls talking about how good Andre's was for supper and comparing it to Delmonico's. He was still trying to hide it as he got ready for bed.

"Matt, just take a little of the laudanum," Kitty said as she sat leaning up against the head board.

"I'm all right," Matt insisted moving over towards the bed. "What did you do with them papers Miss Durand gave us," Matt asked crawling in beside her.

"I got them right here," Kitty said reaching over on the stand for them.

"Why don't you read 'em," Matt said rolling over closer to her.

"I don't know if we should," Kitty said truthfully. "Lydia didn't want us reading them before she gave them to Mrs. Bumgardner," she said stating the fact.

"It's not her diary, I don't see, no harm in it," Matt said. "Here give me one," Matt said reaching for a paper. "I'll read two and you read two," He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"All right," Kitty said a little reluctantly. She looked down at the papers in her hand as she pillowed her head on his shoulder. "What is love? Is it a powerful moving experience you only get to experience once in your life? Does it happen more than once? Is love really like it is in a fairy tales of princes and knights in shining armor coming to the rescue? Is it really the magical experience that is portrayed in books? Is it more powerfully portrayed when you tell someone you love them? When you write them a letter? Does the saying your actions speak louder than words portray love the loudest?" Kitty read softly.

"I found out one thing in trying to answer this, love is portrayed differently by everyone. Love is measured differently. Love doesn't happen once in a lifetime either. Love is patience, understand, caring, loyalty, hope, respect and friendship. Love isn't always saying I love you or hugs and kisses. It's the little things that they do and don't do. In order to understand you have to know who I'm talking about it. I'm talking about my family. We don't say the words all the time or throw out kiss and hugs at every little whim. How can I say it love when we don't say it? It's simple because we hear it, see it, feel it, know it in one form or fashion every day." She continued.

"Perhaps my Mama says it best, but I've have to say my Dad says it the loudest out of all of us. Quint and Chester says it the quietest, and Julia the most while Doc and Festus hardly say it at all. Yet it's the little things they do that constantly remind us that we are loved." Kitty sighed out.

"Take Doc for instance, he's nothing more than a country doctor. He's never been married or ever had a child of his own. Does that mean that he's never loved anyone or anything? That's just not true, he loves and he cares, he cares about the whole city of Dodge and surrounding areas. He's never said I love you to anybody except to two children that I know of, my baby sister Julia and myself. He only says it after we say it but that doesn't mean he only loves us. Sometimes Pappy has a funny way of saying he loves someone, it general results in him a bantering match. His constant tweaking and teasing is only one way he shows loves. Another way he does is by listening to all our problems big or small. Maybe he shows it best by his support. He keeps us all in line just by being there and teasing us, listening to us. He just supports us no matter if he agrees or not. He takes care of us even if it's nothing more than a scrapped knee. He worries about our health and livelihood and that's just some ways he shows he cares." Kitty read a smile tugging at her lips.

"She got Doc peg all right," Matt chuckled softly.

"Yeah she did," Kitty agreed. "If love was measure by loyalty, Chester would win the prize. I've never met a man or a woman outside my mother and Pappy, Festus, and Quint who were more loyal to my dad. I've watched Chester straddle the fence between my parents trying to figure out which one to remain true too during one of their spats. He always sided with my father, but that didn't mean he didn't love my mother either. How do I know this, because even though my parents were fighting and my dad had to be out of town Chester was still there ready to help my mother any way he could, even protect her with his life if he had too. Maybe loyalty is love." Kitty read. "She got Chester pretty good too," Kitty hummed out.

"What about Festus, he's not married and doesn't intend to get married. He's too set in his ways to change is what he told me. He's never said I love you to anyone not even my sister Julia or me, but he shows it. He shows it every chance he gets by just spending time with us. Maybe it's through his stories, or silly songs or taking us fishing, or helping some strange girl learn how to fly a kite. Maybe it's the way he treats us as equals yet lets us have fun too. Maybe love is like Quint living in two worlds and taking everything in stride with a temperance of patience." She continued.

"How can Mama say it best when Dan can say it the loudest when he doesn't say the words? Well first of all you have to know my parents. Mama is very outspoken and very social, Dad on the other hand is just the opposite and I mean literally. Given the chance between going out on the prairie somewhere or a social he'd chose the prairie if it wouldn't make Mama mad. He's just the strong rugged quiet type, never saying to much but when he does you better listen. Mama is just the type that actually talks about what's on her mind. They just have their own way of doing things."

"How does Mama say she loves us best? Simple, other than telling us she shows us. Mama lavishes us in hugs and kisses and tells us every day at least once that she loves us. It's more of the little things she does to insure us that we are most definitely loved. It's the way she smiles at a silly necklace my sister made out of grass and flowers. The way she lights up a room with that smile when Dad comes homes after being gone a while. It's a touch of her hand as she brushes a lock of hair from our faces. The way she tucks us in at night, every night the same thing, making sure we're both covered up and a kiss on the forehead. Maybe it's the way she acts like a mother bear protecting us against anybody who tries to hurt our family. Either way you go you know your love."

"She's right you know," Matt sighed kissing her brow seeing the tears sparkle in her eyes unshed.

"How does Dad, says he loves us the loudest even though he doesn't say the words that often? Simple other than the few times he's said it he shows us. Granted we've all been in some dill dozy of fights over this, probably more Doc, Mama, and me against Dad for doing his job and sometimes forgetting the important things."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Matt heaved out.

"Sounds familiar," Kitty said looking at him. "I used to get so tired of hearing him say for my own good, or that's just the way it has to be, or the best one out of the bunch it's my job. I used to think his badge mattered more to him then us. It took me a long time to realize that we matter more than a nickel piece of tin star. How do I know we matter more when his actions say the opposite? I know he loves us and would do anything in the world for us if he could but it's the real little thing that says it loud and clear. Like him letting us hang out in the jail even though he got work to do, he still does it but he talks to us at the same time. He has this way of squeeze our shoulders when we've done a good job, or got into trouble, or doing it just to reassure us. The way he stops in our room to check on us no matter if it's late and we're a sleep. The way he surprise us sometimes by fixing breakfast, ordering that extra slice of pie even if we didn't clean our plate. The way he takes at least a half a day off or at least an hour to take me fishing for a day just us alone the way he does it with Julia too. Letting us tag along when he's got to ride out in the country. The way he always makes sure there is someone around to watch over us when he's out of town. It's those little things that says he loves us more than hugs and kisses and I love you. He don't have to say the words that often, we know, cause when he does say it makes it all that more special." Kitty said smiling at Matt's stunned expression. "It doesn't have to be some big flamboyant affair with open display of affection. It a simple smile, or touch, taking a few minutes just to say hi. It's the little things and the special things that people to do to show they care. Love is as simple and as complicated as you make but it's always different."

"Well I'll be…" Matt said stunned to his very core.

"You're turn," Kitty said softly eying the paper in his hand.

Matt took a deep breath as he stared at the paper in his hand. "A place called home. What is home? A place where you just lay your weary head down at night? Maybe it's as simple as where you grew up or where you live? Maybe it's a small country town or a big city or a whole county or even a whole state. Maybe home is as simple as the country or the city. Is home a community that lives and struggles together like a family? Maybe it has nothing to do with a building or people but a memory or some symbolic thing like a creek bed or hills. It could be any of those things or all of them." Matt read in a soft low voice.

"What is home to me? Dodge City, Kansas is my home not just because I was born here, and I live here. Well, home isn't just a house I suppose a rowdy ole cow town wouldn't seem like much of a home to most people but its home. Considering my family all had different reason for staying in Dodge and none of them having to do with wanting to call it home." Matt said turning to look at Kitty for a moment before he continued. "Doc came because he was just drifting and he was needed here so he stayed. Chester came looking for work after the war because he was trying to drift back to his family. Dad showed up looking for work and found it as a Deputy Marshal only to later to become Marshal. Mom showed up just passing through as a stage stop heading to San Francisco. Festus came because he was on a man hunt for the man that shot his twin brother. Quint was by force because my Dad didn't believe he was a lost cause. Yet for some reason a friendship bonded them and made them all call Dodge home. I've lived in Dodge all my life and I can't think of any place better to live." Matt stated clearly as he read. "It's running down to Delmonico's in the morning. It's sitting there at those little tables with their checkered table cloths while the smell of hot cakes and bacon and coffee float around the room and having Mrs. Kelly and Mrs. Green stack your plate high with hotcakes and preserves. And they always know which ones you want by the smile on your face. It's standing out front of Mr. Lathrup's store or Mr. Jonas to earn a nickel worth of candy for sweeping it off the porch and making sure things are dusted. It going down to Moss's stable to give Buck a treat for once again bringing Dad home, and climbing up in the loft to toss down some of the hay and straw, and petting and tending the horses. It's walking down to the Long Branch to get a sarsaparilla on a hot day and listening to the piano player play some lively song. It's going down to the mail office to pick up the mail and seeing the stage roll in wondering if the passengers are here to stay or just passing through. It's going down to Quint's blacksmith shop sometimes the heat is unbearable and others it's just the place to be to warm your bones. It's the little talks we have that makes, the heat not such a bad thing. Maybe it's sitting there just waiting for that once horse to come in there. It's running down to the jail, to sweep the floors just to have a few minutes with Dad before he gets really busy. It's playing that one game of checkers, or going down to Hank's billiards for just one game of pool. It's going up to Doc's office to have him patch up a scraped knee, and folding bandages and simply just talking about everything that comes to mind." He sucked in a huge breath before he continued. "The best part is having a little sister Julia tag along behind you. Sure she can be a pain and I don't want nothing to do with her at times but she makes living here fun. It's teaching her how to fish for the first time down at Spring Creek, where we generally end up going swimming. It's riding up to Old Dodge to look around the rubble of buildings and imagine what they use to look like way back when. It's riding up to Boot Hill and just standing there looking down at the little black specs that's home. It's going down to Aunt Jane's to get that little tear patched before Mama see it." He added quietly. "It's listening to the rowdy cowboys shout and holler after coming to town, the loud brawly laughter drifting out of the saloons in the quite night. It's the strong silent footsteps walking up and down the boardwalk keeping things in line and making sure Dodge is safe at night. It's the faint whistling and the crickets chirping and the smell of flowers drifting through the window on the spring night. The lone distant bark of a stray dog or the lowering of the cattle in the stock pen and the train whistle blowing that relaxes you. It's Dodge City as a whole that makes it hard to choose just one thing special about home. Maybe because if it wasn't for circumstances that brought my Dad, my Mama, Doc, Chester, Quint and Festus here it wouldn't be the home I know it to be. It's because of them that I can't choose just one thing out of a list of hundred. Dodge wouldn't be the same without it either." Matt finished looking at Kitty.

"What is a hero? Is it some knight riding up on a white steed to rescue you from evil like in the fairy tales? Or is a hero the romantic gunfighter that comes in with guns a blazing that's portrayed in the dime novels? Well my hero is none of them. My hero not some immortal God with super human strength, he struggles and he bleeds and he's not without faults. He's thoughtful, kind and caring but he can be mean and hard at the same time. He's human after all just like the rest of us. He stands taller than most men I was nine before I even reached his belt buckle. He wouldn't consider himself a hero, he'd deny it truth be told. He'd say his job doesn't make him a hero either just something that has to be done but his job makes him hero. He'll be the first to admit that he makes mistakes and he's not always right. You'll never hear him complain, because complaining about something isn't going to change it. He's a man of few words, a simple man that doesn't care about his own needs or wants but puts everybody's needs and wants ahead of his own. He'll give you the shirt off his back if you really needed it. He'd give you his life for his job, his friends and family without even batting an eye." Kitty said looking over at Matt drawling in a shaky breath. "What makes this giant a hero in my book? It's a lot of things really, most of them don't even fall under his job description but he does them anyways. He rides the whole prairie of Ford County and beyond chasin' after spoilers and murders. He checks in with the ranchers and farmers and little town sheriffs here and there. He makes sure the town is safe and secure and goes out after the ones that threatened it. Some people say it's all part of his job to do those things and maybe they are. Yet chasing after a boy that ran away during a snow storm isn't part of his line of work. Or helping a young couple get married in order to stop a range war. He even helped a few young girls that were sweet on him even though he didn't feel the same way. He helped save some girls at an orphanage that couldn't be a young child but only dream of escaping the brutal punishment of their care takers that didn't really care about them. He took in one little girl after her house caught on fire and treated her like his own daughter. He helped a young boy save one his friend's life only to find out a different story. He loaned them the money to get a fresh start. He's befriended a half Comanche boy that wanted nothing more to do then to kill white men after his pa was murdered. He even helped find the boy work to do around town. He gave one man a chance to prove himself despite him being handicap in one leg. He trusted a hill man that was out for revenge to help him bring in the man that had murdered the hill man's brother. Makes sure people are treated as well as he can. He makes sure they get medical attention if needed and sometimes he forces the issue but holds little regard for himself. He's courteous always tipping his hat to every woman he see regardless if they are a saloon girl or an Indian maiden or stranger or someone he knows. He always takes his hat off when he sits down at the table to eat. He always finishes his plate or at least tries to providing he don't get called away for an emergency. He doesn't judge a person by what they do or who they are. He judges them by their character." Kitty continued casting glances at Matt every now and then. "Do those things make him a hero? I think so. So who is this humble giant of a man, he none other than the United States Marshal of Dodge City, Kansas and surrounding territories. Defender of law and order and justice and fairness, the first man people run to whenever there is trouble and the last man trouble hopes to find hot on their trail. He's Matthew Dillon but some call him Matt Dillon and other just call him, Marshal but I call him Dad." Kitty finished reading looking over at Matt who looked to stunned to show any facial expression as to what he was thinking.

"I think you're a pretty darn good hero cowboy," Kitty said softly after being quiet for what seemed like forever. She leaned over and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I think our daughter lost her mind when she wrote that," Matt said smiling at her.

"She just loves her daddy and there's nothing wrong with that," Kitty said laying the papers on the stand before turning the lamp down low.

****M&K****

Kitty laid there unsure of what it was that had woken her up as she turned over to snuggle closer to her husband only to find his side of the bed empty. She propped herself up on elbow letting her eyes adjust to the semi darkness as she slowly looked around the room. She didn't see him anywhere, as she turned the bedside lamp up. If it were a few weeks earlier she would be in a frantic panic trying to find him. But they weren't in Dodge right now and he wasn't suffering the delirium of a fever either. Her mind raced frantically wondering just where he could have disappeared to when she remembered reading Lydia's papers.

She should have known after reading them that Matt would have trouble sleeping. Lydia had said it right when she said he was a humble man. There was no way Matt could except being Lydia's hero. Sure he had joked about her losing her mind but Kitty knew differently. Those papers had moved the six foot seven marshal down to his knees.

****M&K****

Matt stood there by the balcony doors watching the moon light sweep across Lydia's soft features. Three more days is all he had left to show her, before they headed back to Dodge. Unless he could convince Kitty in to letting her come back home again with them, he knew that wasn't going to happen. Three days, kept repeating in his head. Three days and he felt like a fish out of water, he didn't know what to do to make these three days specials.

He looked over at her remembering every little detail of her life. The first time she said daddy, her first steps, their first fight, and the way she used to crawl up in his lap and lay her head down on his chest while he read the paper or sat out in front of the jail. The way she would burst into the office, the way she would chatter on and on about things while she swept the floors. The first time she ate, he could still see her with mashed potatoes all in her hair and all over her face as she squished them in her hand. The first time he caught her kissing a boy, he still wasn't sure if that was her first kiss or not, it sure didn't look like it. The first time he caught her shooting up at Old Dodge, he had never been more proud of her or more scared in his life. The way she stood off with him in the cellar before he went up the stairs to face Gore and his men. He remembered waking up in the cellar seeing Doc and her standing close by. She had done good that night protecting her brother and sister, with only a sling shot for defense. Three days, not nearly enough time before her visit.

****M&K****

Kitty stood on the train depot with Lydia, Julia, Ben, Matt, and Renee, all standing there with her.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of her," Renee promised looking at Kitty.

"Thank you," Kitty said smiling as she gave her cousin a hug. "Thank you so much for everything you have done all ready," Kitty said knowing that thank you was never enough to express the gratitude she felt.

"Now you remember your promise," Lydia said straightening the collar on Julia's dress. "And you take real good care of Shadow for me." Lydia said softly.

"I will Lydie," Julia said biting her lip to keep from crying.

"I'll be home real soon you won't even notice I'm gone," Lydia said hugging her sister bye.

"I love you sweet heart," Kitty said wrapping Lydia in her arms in a tight hug. "And you be a good girl for your Rene," Kitty whispered into her hair.

"I love you too Mama," Lydia said wrapping her arms around Kitty's waist tight burying her face in her mother's neck. "I will Mama," Lydia said.

"You'll be home before you know it," Kitty said kissing Lydia's cheek.

"Daddy," Lydia said wrapping her arms around Matt's waist tight burying her face in against his chest.

Matt wrapped her in his arms in a tight hug. "It's never gets any easier does it," Matt said looking down at her, pressed flush against his chest as his heart started to break at the tears forming in Lydia's eyes.

"No," Lydia said brokenly.

Matt heard the conductor hollering, as he hugged Lydia's tight. "We gotta go sweetheart," Matt said.

"I love you Daddy," Lydia said softly as she slowly withdrew her arms, leaving him feeling empty.

"I love you too sweetheart," Matt said with a nod of his head, as he helped Julia up on the platform and Kitty with Ben. "See ya in a couple months," Matt said.

"Yeah, it'll go by quick we'll see," Lydia putting on her brave face called out over the whistle of the train as Matt stood on the platform.

"You bet," Matt called out as the train started to roll out of the station.

They watched as Lydia raced along the platform of the rail station waving frantically. Julia watched Lydia race she stood there as she waved right back until she couldn't see Lydia any more.

"Three months isn't that long," Kitty said pulling Julia towards her.

"Humph," was the reply she got back from Matt and Julia.

"Oh come on Matt even you said it was good for her." Kitty declared.

"Good for her and liking it is two different things," Matt grumbled.

"You aren't helping matters any," Kitty said rolling her eyes towards Julia who was climbing up on Matt's lap.

"Well we'll see how the three months go," Matt said as Julia laid her head down against his chest.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: No Episode this time just some Matt, Kitty, Julia moments to fill in a little bit till Lydia comes home again. **_

_**Chapter 44**_

Kitty picked Ben up off the floor where he laid playing, before sitting him on her hip and hurrying out towards the main floor of the Long Branch. "Sam, I'm going over to see Matt," Kitty said hastily as she walked out the front doors.

She marched along the board walk towards the jail fumingly. This was getting to be ridiculous, ever since Lydia went back to school in New Orleans after what they called Christmas break Julia had been acting out more and more and with the weather starting to clear up she was really going at it. Her once mild manner seven year old almost eight was in some serious trouble. At first when they came back from new Orleans Julia had done nothing but sulk around town and home barely talking to her, course it didn't help matters any that Matt was doing the same thing. Matt's attitude changed after Lydia came home and all she talked about was how much fun she was having in New Orleans and school. Julia on the other hand was doing her level best to make Kitty lose what patience she had left.

She marched into the jail to find Matt and Festus talking about something or another and she didn't real care what at the moment. "Where is she," Kitty demanded.

"Where's who Julia," Matt questioned stunned.

"Yes Julia," Kitty ranted shifting Ben up higher on her hip. "Festus if you took her fishing again while she was supposed to be in school I swear I'll have your hide," Kitty warned shaking a finger at the grizzly hill man.

"Kitty he couldn't have he's been with me all morning," Matt said interrupting her rant. "How many days this time," Matt questioned.

"Four," Kitty said looking at him.

"Festus go over to Moss's and see if Shadow's still in his stall," Matt said looking at Festus.

"You got'er Matthew," Festus said leaving them alone.

"Come here you," Matt said moving to grab Ben from Kitty's hip.

"I don't know what's gotten into that girl here lately," Kitty said with a expulsion of air as she sat down on the corner of Matt's desk as Matt tossed Ben in the air.

"Well you want the obvious reason," Matt asked.

"You can't blame everything on Lydia being away at school. I know Julia is missing her sister but Lydia never skipped school." Kitty pointed out.

"You think Julia might be doing this so she can to go," Matt said catching Ben one last time before putting him on his hip. "That's Doc theory anyways," Matt said looking at her.

"What do you mean," Kitty said looking at him.

"Lydia got into trouble right before she went off to New Orleans," Matt pointed out. "Doc's theory on the matter is Julia trying to get into trouble thinking she'll be joining Lydia in New Orleans." Matt said as Ben smacked at his badge.

"Well that does make some sense I guess," Kitty said mulling it over. "You both think I should just tell her to come back home and give up on this whole idea of her having an education better than Dodge City," Kitty huffed out.

"I told you a month ago I'm fine with it now. Lydia seems to be enjoying herself and she is learning more than what Mrs. Bumgardner can teach her. I still don't like the fact that she's so far away but that can't be helped right now." Matt said.

"But you want her home," Kitty persisted.

"Of course I want her home," Matt burst out looking at her. "Kitty what are you getting at," Matt said looking at her directly.

"I don't know," Kitty heaved out getting up from her perch. "Lydia is better off in New Orleans and Julia is just too young to go there on her own. Lydia needs this Matt," Kitty explored.

"I never said she didn't. I told you why I didn't like her being so far away but I agree Saint Anne's is probably also the safest and best place for her." Matt argued with her.

"Maybe Julia is just doing this cause Lydia can't be here for her birthday, I don't know," Kitty sighed out.

"Matthew, Shadow's gone," Festus said coming back in the office.

"Have Buck saddled for me," Matt said handing Ben back over to Kitty before he walked behind Kitty and grabbed a rifle from the rack.

"He's out side waiting," Festus said knowingly.

****M&K****

Matt rode along the creek bank looking for Julia and Shadow only to come up empty handed. He checked up at Old Dodge and a few other usual places for Julia but no such luck. He was making his last sweep along Silver Creek when he saw Shadow in a little grove. Matt rode Buck over to Shadow and tied him to the saddle horn. He walked towards the creek bank looking for Julia when he saw her sitting on the bank a few feet away.

"Julia," Matt said walking over towards her.

"Might have guessed," Julia huffed out tartly as she slowly stood up and pulled her fishing line in.

"Julia Rene Dillon," Matt said standing there towering over his daughter. Matt looked at her not even showing any remorse for skipping school and he just couldn't condone it any more either. He took the fishing pole from her and laid it up against the tree as he stopped her with a firm hand on her arm. The next thing Julia knew Matt's hand was hitting her backside with some force.

****M&K****

Julia was still sniffling as they rode back in town. Matt lifted her down from Shadow and used one hand to guide her towards the house. Kitty was sitting in the living room feeding Ben when they walked in the house.

"You're room and you'll stay there until supper, understand," Matt said firmly.

"Yes sir," Julia sniffled as she walked towards her bedroom a little sorely.

"Well I hope she doesn't do what Lydia did after you spanked her." Kitty said with a shake of her head.

"I doubt it," Matt said. "Only cause I told her if she did I'd do it again harder," he said sinking down in his chair.

"Oh yes I'm sure that will stop her," Kitty mused sarcastically.

"It will cause she got one better then Lydia did. I found her clear out by Silver Creek." Matt said.

"Oh," Kitty said as she switched arms with Ben.

"You can stay here with her can't you," Matt said looking down the hallway.

"At least until seven, I can have one of the girls come over and stay with her." Kitty said softly.

"I got a better idea," Matt said.

****M&K****

After supper was over Julia started to walk back towards the house with Kitty and Ben only to have Matt stop her. "You're coming with me," Matt said seeing Kitty into the back of the Long Branch with Ben. Julia looked up at him with big blue eyes as she walked with Matt towards the jail. "In the back," Matt said pointing to the holding cells.

"Daddy, I said I was sorry," Julia said pitifully.

"Sorry doesn't always work Julia," Matt said firmly moving her towards the back and locking her in the front cell.

"Daddy," Julia cried as Matt walked out into the office.

Matt stood just on the outside of the door listening to Julia's cries and pleas gripping the keys tight in his hands. He knew he was being a bit harsh with her, probably more so than he had been with Lydia. He never locked Lydia in the cell block, although he probably should have a few times. Matt hung the keys on their peg and walked around his desk and sat down raking his fingers through his hair as he listened.

Doc walked in the jail seeing the heartbroken weary marshal sitting at his desk. "What's wrong with you," Doc asked moving into the office when he heard Julia's cries and pleas. "Oh," Doc said looking at Matt. "A little tough love huh," Doc said.

"Yeah tough for who though," Matt groaned out.

"What she in there for," Doc questioned pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"She's skipped school for the past four days and I caught her out by Silver Creek," Matt said.

"How long she been in there," Doc asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Matt heaved out.

"You want some advice," Doc asked looking at him. "Let her scream and cry for another five minutes then turn her lose. I think she'd learn her lesson." Doc said.

"I was planning on that," Matt said looking up at Doc.

"Or you could just go and open the cell now," Doc said walking out on the porch with his coffee knowing Matt was going to cave in a matter of seconds. It amused him to know that rough and tough Matt Dillon could be brought to his knees by three women.

****M&K****

Julia ran towards the jail house just as quick as she could, a big smile on her face as she ran through the door. "Daddy," Julia yelled seeing Matt and Ben curled up on the narrow cot taking a nap.

Ben started to cry from being woken up, in such a manner that Matt laid his hand on his son's belly. "Shush," Matt soothed looking at Julia who looked down at her shoes. Within a few minutes Ben was back to sleep sucking his thumb. "What," Matt whispered easing himself off the cot.

Matt was at his wits end, with Doc helping out with cholera epidemic over at Jetmore and Kitty helping Bess out with Mrs. Rodgers and her new baby Matt had been in charge of the kids. Normally he could hand it but Ben was testing his nerves. He hadn't stopped crying since Kitty left yesterday morning.

"What's wrong with him," Julia asked looking at her brother who was starting to cry again.

"I don't know," Matt said picking a fussing ben back up off the cot.

"Why don't you just ride out and get Mama," Julia asked softly.

"Your mama is helping Mrs. Rodgers," Matt explained as he tried his best to comfort Ben who was starting to scream at the top of his lungs once again.

"Yeah but he hasn't stopped crying," Julia pleaded.

"I know he hasn't stopped crying," Matt snapped out hastily only to look at Julia's hurt stunned face. "I didn't mean it," Matt said apologetically. "How did you sister keep him quite down in the cellar," Matt asked.

"I don't know," Julia answered trying to think.

"Come on," Matt said moving towards the door to grab his hat.

"Where we going," Julia asked.

"To someone that might be able to help," Matt said walking up the boardwalk.

****M&K****

Matt knocked on the door as he stood there shifting Ben every so often trying to keep him quiet to no anvil when the door opened.

"Matt," Jane Dalton exclaimed looking up at the weary marshal.

"Jane, can you help please," Matt pleaded.

"Come on in," Jane said as Matt and Julia walked in side. "Here let me take him," Jane said taking Ben from him. "How long has he been like this," Jane asked.

"Since Kitty left yesterday morning," Matt said sweeping his hat off and wiping an arm across his forehead.

"Oh you poor dear," Jane cooed to still crying Ben.

"He won't eat all he does is cry," Matt groaned out helplessly.

"Oh you poor thing," Jane said cuddling Ben closer to her chest. "Have a seat Matt, I'll only be a few minutes," Jane said. Matt sat down on the couch with Julia while Jane disappeared. He didn't mean to close eyes and go to sleep. He just wanted to try and ease the tension building up behind them, but he fell asleep.

Jane came back out of the bedroom with a quiet Ben Dillon in her arms, only to smile at the sight of Matt and Julia passed out on her kitchen table. "You sure gave your daddy some trouble," Jane said smiling down at the cooing baby.

****M&K****

Kitty walked along the boardwalk towards Jane's, she had stopped at the house and the jail but there had been no sign of Matt. There was only one other place Matt would have gone and that was Jane's since Ma was out of town.

"Jane," Kitty said stepping up on the porch seeing her friend holding her son. "Oh Jane," Kitty sighed out regrettably. Wondering what had passed through her husband's head to bring Ben to Jane, after Jane just lost her baby a few weeks prior.

"It's all right Kitty," Jane said softly. "I think this little guy actually gave his Daddy a run for his money," Jane said smiling at her.

"Oh, Matt should have known better," Kitty said softly.

"I think I was his last hope in the matter," Jane said softly. "I think Matt only brought him here because he couldn't take it anymore," Jane said.

"What do you mean," Kitty asked.

"Take a look inside," Jane said.

Kitty opened the door wide enough to see Matt sitting in the corner of the couch with Julia resting her head on his chest both of the sound asleep, before she shut the door and sat down in the rocker beside Jane. Kitty reached for Ben, who Jane gladly gave her. "What did you do," Kitty cooed to the baby.

"Matt said he hadn't stopped crying since you left, and he wouldn't eat," Jane said softly.

"Thank you Jane," Kitty said admiring her friend's strength in able to put her grief aside to take care of Ben. Kitty didn't think she could have done it in her shoes but maybe.

"I'm just glad I could help, and maybe Ben helped me too," Jane said. "I may have lost mine, but at least I was able to help Ben in a way I couldn't help my own child," Jane stated.

"Jane I'm so sorry," Kitty said looking at her friend with the most apologetic look she could muster.

"It's all right Kitty, honestly," Jane said with a timid smile. "Emily's almost fully grown now and so is Cole and well David is at that phase where he don't need his mother, but Ben needed me even for just a little while," Jane explained. "And Matt wouldn't have brought Ben here if he hadn't been desperate." Jane admitted.

Kitty knew it was probably true especially with Ma out of town and Bess helping her, Matt had nowhere else to turn but to Jane until he could get her.

****M&K****

Matt woke up looking around wondering just where he was when everything came flooding back to him. Julia started to stir on his chest only getting closer as she slept. He could hear voice out on the front porch and slowly shook Julia's shoulder, only to clamp a hand over her mouth before she scream out anything.

"Shush, he's quiet don't wake him," Matt said removing his hand.

"Daddy, when Mama gets home tell her she can't leave again until Ben's eating food," Julia said yawning.

"Sounds like a good idea to me unless she takes him with her," Matt agreed sitting up.

Matt and Julia walked out on the porch to see Kitty sitting there holding Ben talking to Jane.

"Mama," Julia said going over to give her Mama a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You can't leave any more unless you take fussy there with you, me and Daddy done agreed." Julia said poking a finger at her brother.

"You done agreed huh," Kitty said arching her brow as she looked at her daughter before looking up at Matt. "Well how about we all go down to Delmonico's and I'll buy you both a piece of pie," Kitty said.

"Sounds good and tomorrow you can go home and make us two," Matt quipped out. "It ought to be worth at least an apple pie and berry pie," Matt said looking at Julia who was smiling at the last one.

"So you had a rough couple days huh," Kitty said casually as she climbed into bed.

"Rough," Matt exclaimed. "Rough is me sleeping outside in a rain storm, he…was a brat," Matt said using Lydia's favorite term. "Neither one of the girls acted half as bad as he did, and that's including Lydia when she was colicky, teething," Matt burst out sliding into bed.

"Oh you poor dear," Kitty said humorously as she patted his cheek.

"Oh, I'm going to sleep and sleep for a week," Matt said turning over on his side.

It was early morning when Matt walked down to the train station. So far he had been able to keep it a secret from Kitty and Julia but they were about to get a surprise.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood (mentioned), the Brother's (the black and white version mentioned) Help me Kitty, Goldmine, **_

_**Chapter 45**_

Lydia sat on the porch of the jail, the town was finally settling back down from the spring crowds. And all the commotion about that younger brother of Ed what's his name. Billy's big brother's friends gave Doc a beating to have him deliver a message to Matt, and threatening to beat her and Kitty and even I up the same way, if Matt didn't release Billy. Matt had been out of town looking for the bank robbers. But the beating they had give Doc was enough to scare her, even Kitty into confiding in Sam and promising Doc the same thing that they eventually all had to promise Matt, not to step foot anywhere with out one of the boys right there with them. When Ellen Carver lost her baby due to beating, Lydia had never seen her Dad so mad before. Matt was ready to tear Billy apart and make him see what his brother had done. Then the only thing he could come up with was to go out and scarfice himself to keep them all safe. And why she understood what he was doing she didn't like it any because he refuse to take anyone with him. He couldn't very well take Thad along because of his friend Will Taylor being hung with a note pinned on him for Matt. And Matt making Festus stay there in town and look after them and things. Things had started too looked up there for a while when it was all over.

Lydia still wasn't sure what to think of Thad. He was nice and as about as green as they come when it came to certain things. She just couldn't understand why her Dad was constantly taking in strays, he was worse than I wanting the stray cat as a pet. Only his strays were boys…men…well Quint was a man, so was Festus and Chester but there was no doubt about it Thad was a boy. Herman Coleman had more sense than Thad did and that was saying something.

"What ya doing sitting out here," Matt asked walking up on the porch.

"Thinking," Lydia said.

"Oh about what," Matt said sitting down beside her.

"Thad," Lydia said. "You know I think Herman Coleman has more sense than he does sometimes," Lydia stated.

"Well he's a little green but he's a quick thinking when he has to be," Matt said.

"You're worse than I with that stupid cat," Lydia said arching her brow at him.

"You're just mad because Kitty is letting I keep the cat and you couldn't keep the lizard," Matt chuckled.

"No," Lydia said chuckling. "It's just a stupid cat, besides I got Mama Cat," Lydia said.

"Well yeah," Matt agreed. "I don't think mama is going to be around much longer though," Matt admitted.

"I bet Mama out lives that mangy ole cat of I's. Buck will outlive that mangy thang and he's ancient," Lydia chuckled.

"Naw he's not ancient yet," Matt said smiling at her.

"He is too," Lydia protested.

"Well I'll tell you what," Matt said looking at her. "Why don't you run down to Moss's and saddle Shadow up and we'll just see how ancient Buck is," Matt said.

"You're on," Lydia said standing up.

****M&K****

Lydia giggled as she raced along the trail ahead of Matt and I, only to stop short when I breezed past her. Matt rode up beside her as she gawked at I's backside. "Well Buck don't look to ancient to me," Matt said holding Buck back.

"Yeah well eat our dust Daddy," Lydia cried out nudging Shadow faster to catch up with I. Matt just smiled as he watched them raced ahead.

"Matt, hold up a minute," Kitty said stopping the buggy up beside him. "Take Ben with you, he's just a wiggling and squirming something bad today." Kitty said.

"All right," Matt said leaning down against his saddle as Kitty hand the squirming baby up to Matt. "Hold on little man," Matt said putting Ben in front of him on the saddle. "We gotta teach your sisters that Buck here isn't ancient," Matt said wrapping an arm around Ben's waist firmly, as they started to move along with the buggy staying side by side.

"How much more of a head start are you going to give them," Kitty asked looking at the girls.

"Just a little more," Matt chuckled as Ben grabbed the loose reins and flicked them. "Now wait a minute there," Matt said smiling, as he looked up at the girls. "See ya in a little bit," Matt said smiling as he nudged Buck into a lope to catch the girls.

Kitty laughed as she watched all three of them line up in a straight line waiting on her to get closer. "Ready," Kitty said watching them and trying not to laugh. "Set," she called loudly. "Go," she cried out as all four of the took off in front of her.

By the time she caught back up with them Matt was running from the girls with Ben in his arms towards the creek. She could just barely make out Lydia's and I's cries and giggles as they chased him. Matt stood on the creek bank and put Ben down on the ground as he picked I up and tossed her into the water. Lydia was smarter as she tried to dodge him only to get tossed in too. They both came up sputtering.

"Daddy you cheated," I cried out.

"No fair," Lydia bit out as she treaded water over to I.

Matt just stood on the bank laughing at them not paying any attention to them getting closer as he picked Ben up. Kitty just watched as both girls stood up and splashed as much water as they could at Matt and Ben. "Oh you two just wait," Matt said moving over towards Kitty.

"Don't even think," Kitty warned pointing a finger at him.

"Hold him," Matt said sitting down on the ground and pulling his boots and socks off and taking his gun belt off before he went towards wooded part of the thicket.

Kitty moved over towards the creek bank and watched the girls swimming only to see them one by one get pulled under only to come back up sputtering again just as Matt's head popped up between them.

"Daddy," I screeched splashing him straight in the face. Only to have Matt dunk her again.

****M&K****

Matt swam back over towards the bank were Kitty was sitting on the blanket with a napping Ben. Kitty tossed him a towel as he stood there dripping wet. "Have fun cowboy," Kitty teased as he laid down on the blanket.

"Yeah," Matt said stretching out on his side to look at them.

The girls spent another hour or so in the water before Matt made come out to eat the lunch Kitty had packed for them. After the lunch while they all were drying off they played a game of poker.

"I'm out," Matt grumbled tossing his collapsed cards down on the blanket.

"There's no way her hand is that good," Kitty said throwing a couple of the match sticks into the pile.

"I'll see your twenty and raise you five more," Lydia said tossing the match sticks into the growing pile.

Matt leaned back against the tree with Julia and Ben on either side of him as he watched mother and daughter face off in the game. Matt leaned over to one side to see what Lydia had only to have her hold them close to her chest.

"You're not giving it away," Lydia declared. "It's your call mama," Lydia said.

"I'll see you the five more and call," Kitty said.

Lydia spread her cards out in front of her as she looked at her mother. Kitty took a deep breath like she lost before she spread her cards out. "how did…" Lydia stammered out looking at Kitty.

"Rule number one about gambling, never reveal another gambler tricks," Kitty said picking the cards up.

"Oh come on Mama, you gotta tell me," Lydia said looking at her.

"If I do then everybody else will know it too," Kitty said with a twinkle in her eye.

"All right Kitty, what's our give a ways," Matt said looking at her.

"You going to tell every gunfighter that comes along your give way," Kitty retorted.

"Well no," Matt said looking at her.

"Mama, please," Lydia said looking at her. "It's just us, and you know we'd never use them against each other." Lydia said bounding up on her knees. "Please Mama," Lydia begged.

"I'll tell you later," Kitty said softly looking at her daughter.

"Well I think you two are as dry as you're going to be," Matt said looking at Julia and Lydia. "Time to start packing up," Matt said looking at them.

"Daddy do we have too," Julia pleaded.

"Yes," Kitty answered for him, as she patted both girls' legs. "Come on," Kitty said watching both their faces fall a little flat.

****M&K****

The town was nothing but a hustle as the late spring crowd swarmed through Dodge. Kitty would be glad when things calmed down a little more after a group of rowdies about ran her and Hope Farmer over trying to get to the bar. Kitty was a little surprised when Hope asked to talk to her in private but she wasn't really.

"What a nice room," Hope said walking into Kitty's guest room.

"Well its home," Kitty said looking at Hope curiously.

"I can feel that," Hope said casting a glance over shoulder at Kitty.

"Why don't you sit down Hope," Kitty offered indicating the chairs.

"No I don't think I can just yet," Hope said softly.

"Did you want to talk to me about your mother," Kitty asked trying to guess what Hope would want to talk to her about.

"She's part of it," Hope said reluctantly. "But it's about a man Miss Kitty, his name is Ed," Hope said.

"Oh," Kitty said knowing the look. She had seen that look before on many of her girls. "What did he promise you," Kitty said knowingly.

"I guess I will sit down," Hope said as she moved over to the chairs to take a seat. "Mama, never liked Ed, but he's a pretty good talker. Or maybe I was just a willing listener. I ran off with him almost a year ago. I bought this for my self," Hope said showing Kitty the small gold wedding ring in the palm of her hand. "You asked what he promised me Miss Kitty, it was marriage." Hope said her voice cracking a little as she told Kitty. "Mama was right she said he'd never marry me," Hope burst out almost on the verge of tears.

"Where is Ed," Kitty asked suddenly wondering why Hope was alone, but fearing she already knew the answer to that.

"At the Dodge House, I guess he's waiting for me," Hope said. "I'm so ashamed, oh Miss Kitty I'm so ashamed," Hope cried out.

Kitty bit her lip to keep from telling Hope a good piece of sound advice but she couldn't do that. Nellie had tried to warn her daughter but Hope refused to listen. "Do you love him," Kitty asked firmly.

"If I could just feel clean again, decent," Hope babbled out.

"Do you love him," Kitty said annunciating each word clearly as she walked over closer towards Hope. She crossed her arms; she hoped she never would have to have this discussion with Lydia or I, but maybe…. Oh who was she to judge, she had fell for the same line Hope had a long time ago, her self hadn't she. Maybe Lydia and I wouldn't make the same mistakes, Kitty thought as she waited for Hope to answer her. "Hope if he married you would that make everything clean and decent," Kitty asked hoping she would at least break through to the girl.

"No, no it's too late for that," Hope stated surely.

"Are you sure cause, if you love him, then it just….," Kitty started off just getting ready to say the one thing she knew even Nellie would understand.

"I don't ever what to see him again," Hope interrupted getting up out of her seat as she walked over towards the bed. "I just wanna go home," Hope said wringing her fingers not even bothering to look back at Kitty. "Maybe with Mama I can find my way back. She wanted so much for me and she worked so hard." Hope said a little brokenly.

Kitty could understand that every mother wanted more for their daughters then they had. "How would you like to stay here with me," Kitty asked walking over towards her, hoping that if Lydia or I ever did end up in this situation that who ever they went to would at least help them through it.

"I would," Hope said shaking her head slightly.

"Are your things over at the Dodge House," Kitty asked.

"Yes," Hope said nervously.

"Would you like me to go over and pick them up for you," Kitty said knowing it would probably be better for her this way.

"Please," Hope said.

"All right, you just stay here and relax. I'll be back here in a little while," Kitty said moving over to gather her cape and her reticule before she left Hope alone with her thoughts.

****M&K****

"I might have known," Kitty muttered under her breath as Ed shut the door firmly behind her. Kitty never wanted to see him again. She should have asked Hope more questions before she came over to get her things. She should have known better after how long it took her to talk Howie into telling her what room Ed and Hope was in. It never took her that long to talk Howie into anything. She all ready knew that Ed was a good charmer and a smooth talker when he had to be, that much was obvious or else he never would have managed to break up the mother daughter bond between Nettie and Hope in the first place. Kitty had the same bond that they had, with Lydia and I, she hoped. But nothing could have prepared her for seeing Ed Wariner again.

"It's been a long time Kitty," Ed said charmingly flashing her warm smile.

"Not long enough," Kitty gritted out. She understood how the sweet innocent little girl she had once known got roped into believing all the lies that Ed spun. She didn't need to know Hope's story, she had lived the same story herself and she knew Ed Wariner too well, from his previous trip to Dodge. Kitty felt sorry for Hope because she knew deep down that Hope would have never gone off if she knew the truth about Ed. She couldn't tell Hope the truth no matter what. Hope was all ready ashamed of what she had done, and this would mortify her even more. No Kitty couldn't tell her the truth about Ed.

"You haven't changed, you're still the prettiest girl I know," Ed chuckled softly. "It's just that mouth of yours that needs work, along with your manners," Ed said smiling. "You should have left here with me Kitty," Ed said.

"I don't think so," Kitty said. "So why don't you do us both a favor and save your charm for someone who doesn't know you as well as I do," Kitty retorted with a bit in every word. "I just came to get Hope's things then I'm leaving," Kitty said roughly not wanting to deal with Ed anymore then she had to.

"Hope," Ed repeated a little put off. "You know Hope do you," he stated more then asked.

"Yes, her mother's a good friend of mine," Kitty said calmly as she moved over to grab one of the carpet bags that was sitting on the dresser. She started to rifle though the draws gathering Hope's meager clothing and stuffing it in the bag.

"You're wasting you time Kitty, she's won't leave me," Ed said confidently.

"Why not," Kitty demanded never faltering from her task. "You would have left her eventually, as you tired of her." Kitty snapped out not even bothering to look at Ed.

"I wouldn't have," Ed said defensively.

"You left Janie high and dry the last time you were here," Kitty pointed out sharply.

"That wasn't my choice, it was that damn Marshal Dillon that ran me out of town," Ed bit out harshly. "I would have taken Janie with me if it hadn't been for him."

Kitty whirled around and faced him head on as she squared her shoulders against him. "No you ran you're self out of town Ed, and you still could have taken Janie with you instead of stealing every penny she made," Kitty bit out sternly.

"Maybe," Ed said looking at her. "It's in the past Kitty," Ed said looking at her.

"Yes, it is," Kitty said walking towards the door. "I wouldn't stay in Dodge too long if I were you," Kitty said with one hand on the door knob.

"I was going to see about setting up a game or sit in on a game over at the Long Branch tonight." Ed said looking at her. He wondered briefly if Kitty still worked there or if she moved on to a better saloon. "I was going to go over and talk to Bill later this evening," Ed said.

"Bill doesn't own the Long Branch anymore; he sold out a long time ago." Kitty said smiling, she was proud to own the Long Branch but that didn't mean that she was going to show her hand to Ed before she was ready either. "You know Dodge doesn't take too well to tin horn swindlers any better now then they did," Kitty warned softly. "That sweet southern charm of yours won't work on the new owner either. Do us both a favor and save your worthless breath, because you're not welcome over at the Long Branch anymore." Kitty said tartly.

"Oh I think I can get the new owner to change their mind," Ed said confidently.

"I doubt it, besides the new owner is real big with the marshal in this here town," Kitty said smiling at him. "She has a real big influence over him," Kitty murmured low in warning.

"Oh, really, well I don't think I'll worry too much about the new marshal," Ed said.

"Matt will run you out of Dodge again, he doesn't forget that easily." Kitty said looking at him. She saw the lighting quick flash of fear flicker across Ed's eyes before he carefully hid it behind his poker mask. But she knew how to read faces as an act of survival, and he couldn't hide anything from her.

"He's still the Marshal here," Ed said calmly. "I figured someone would have shot him by now," Ed snickered.

"Nope, he's still here, and he's still the marshal." Kitty said proudly. "Just stay away from the Long Branch," Kitty warned him before she left him glaring at her backside.

She couldn't understand why she warned Ed. It wasn't that she thought Ed could take Matt in a shoot out. No Matt was faster then Ed and Ed was too much of a coward to even try to make that play. Yet maybe with the fear of Matt Dillon hanging in the air around him Ed might leave a little faster and not even try to bother Hope or her. Kitty walked back towards the Long Branch with a little smile playing on her lips as the protective motherly feeling filled her. Nothing was going to happen to Hope now that she was around. Kitty headed towards the Long Branch a little more confident and weary then she had been hours before.

****M&K****

Matt walked over to the Long Branch with Doc, I and Lydia for the victory beer and sarsaparillas of beating Doc at a game of pool.

"Well I'm going to stop letting either one of them win again," Doc grumbled as Lydia and Julia walked towards the back of the Long Branch.

"What you talking about I stopped months ago," Matt said smiling looking at Doc thoroughly amused.

Doc just stared at him for a few minutes utterly speechless.

"It sure is a dull day," Matt said looking around the Long Branch's lack of a crowd.

"You're a peace officer aren't you don't you like peace," Doc commented dryly.

"Well sure but not quite this much," Matt muttered.

"Well you get paid whether it's noisy or quite don't ya," Doc countered.

"Well yeah I get paid," Matt said playing with his glass, as he tried to figured where Doc was going with the conversation.

"Well that's the unfairness of the whole thing, you see you get paid anyways it makes no difference. But me if I want to make a fee, somebody's going to have to go berserk and shoot somebody in here," Doc said solemnly.

"Well Doc I don't think that's likely to happen," Matt said looking around at the quite crowd, wondering where Kitty was.

"Well then I might just have to insight a riot or something to make a day's wages," Doc bristled.

"Now don't do that I might have to throw you in jail," Matt said looking at him.

"Well we're back to a full circle you see, you're right it's a dull day," Doc said sipping his drink.

Matt caught a movement at the top of the stair out of the corner of his eye hoping it was Kitty he looked up. It wasn't Kitty but some young brunette. "Well who's that," Matt asked keeping his eye on the girl.

Doc turned to see who Matt was staring so intently on. "Well she's new here ain't she?"

"She's new to me," Matt said watching the girl come down stairs. Kitty didn't say anything about hiring any new girls to him. He watched as she faltered in her steps coming down the stairs, looking like she was about to fall the rest of the way down them if a strong gust of wind came at her. "Something wrong Doc," Matt asked looking at the girl.

"Well I don't know," Doc said looking at Matt. "We'll see," Doc said walking with Matt towards the stairs.

"What's the trouble Miss," Doc asked.

"I don't know I went so weak, I feel sorta funny," Hope said.

"Well now I'm a doctor maybe I can help ya," Doc said patting her hand on the railing. "Matt kinda help, her back into Kitty's room there will ya," Doc ordered.

"Sure Doc," Matt answered grabbing the girl's shoulders gently in his massive hands. "Come on Miss," Matt said helping her turn on the stairs and up to Kitty's room. He helped her quickly up to the guest room.

"Sam, fetch me my bag there," Doc ordered but it was pointless in asking the bartender to do it as he was already half way there. "Thanks Sam," Doc said getting the bag before he turned to head up to Kitty's room.

"I'll be down here Doc," Matt said as he started passed Doc on the stairs.

"All right," Doc said continuing on his way to Kitty's room.

"Where's Kitty, Sam," Matt asked as he stood in front of the bartender.

"Well she said she'd be gone for a little while," Sam answered softly.

"Who's the new girl," Matt questioned.

"Well she just came this morning but Miss Kitty seems to know her," Sam answered Matt thoughtfully. "What's wrong with her Marshal," Sam asked after a moment.

"We'll wait until Doc finds out," Matt said, moving towards the bar again to wait on Doc. He was just in front of the doors when Kitty walked in.

Kitty looked at Matt and Sam curiously.

"Oh Kitty, say Doc's upstairs with that new girl," Matt said looking at her.

"Doc why," Kitty said, looking straight at Matt.

"Well evidently she sorta fainted on the stairs," Matt said looking at her.

She didn't even answer his questioning stare as she rushed past him up to her room. "Doc," Kitty said poking her head in the door just a crack.

"Yes come in Kitty," Doc answered.

Kitty walked in the room setting the carpet bag down on the floor by the high-five and her reticule down on top. "What's the matter with her," Kitty asked taking off her cape.

"Well it's not to serious I just can't seem to convince her of that, that's all," Doc said going over to dig in his bag for some powders that Hope was going to be need.

"Well Matt said she almost fainted on the stairs," Kitty said looking at Doc.

"Yeah that's right but that sometimes happens when a woman's gonna have a baby," Doc said

Kitty couldn't believe it as she looked wide eyed at Doc before she cast a glance at Hope over her shoulder.

"Here I wanna leave you some of these powders," Doc said handing a few packets of powders over to Kitty. "Now I'd like you to give her one tonight, before she goes to bed, if you will. I'd like her to… gotta have some rest," Doc said closing up his bag.

"I'll see that she get's it," Kitty said holding the packets tightly in her hands.

"All right," Doc said grabbing his coat off of the chair.

"I'll be down in a minute," Kitty said looking at Doc's retreating back.

"Yeah all right fine," Doc mumbled as he reached the door. "Now don't you worry a bit everything gonna be all right," Doc said looking at Hope.

"I'm glad you were here doctor," Hope said nervously.

"So am I," Doc said before he gave her a curt nod and soft smile and left her in Kitty's capable hands.

Kitty watched Doc leave them alone before she turned to look at Hope stretched out on the bed, questionably.

"I knew," Hope said looking at Kitty. "But I was afraid," Hope sobbed out brokenly.

"Did you tell Ed," Kitty asked not really wanting to tell Ed herself.

"Oh no, no," Hope cried out.

"Hope are you sure you don't want to marry him," Kitty demanded softly. She didn't like this one bit, she didn't want Hope with Ed but if she loved him enough to have his child then she would think of something to make it work.

"I told you I don't even want to see him one more time," Hope said firmly.

"This isn't going to be easy alone, none of it," Kitty chided softly, remembering the hard time she had and that was even with Matt knowing. It wasn't easy the whole time even with Matt's help. And it still hadn't gotten any easier.

"I don't want him, I want to go home," Hope cried out plaintively. "Will you take me home Miss Kitty, please," Hope asked suddenly.

Kitty didn't even have to think about it, if there was anybody that could help Hope it would be Nettie. "It'll be good seeing Nettie again," Kitty answered shaking her head yes. "Now I'll tell you what why don't you try and get some sleep, and when you wake up call me and we'll take those stairs together," Kitty said smiling as she patted Hope's hand gently, before she stood up to let Hope get the rest she was going to need.

****M&K****

Doc walked down the stair and over to the bar where Matt was standing talking to Sam about the new girl. "How is she Doc," Matt asked curiously.

"She's gonna be all right in a little while," Doc said softly. "Let's sit down, Kitty'll be down in a minute," Doc said eyeing the table over by the stairs.

"All right," Matt said following Doc over there.

"Kitty really walked into this one," Doc said in soft undertone.

"What ya mean," Matt asked sitting down beside Doc.

"She's gonna have a baby," Doc said a little softer.

"I sure hope you're talking about the girl and not Kitty," Matt said looking at Doc.

"I am, the girl is going to have the baby not Kitty, at least I don't think," Doc said looking at Matt.

"Don't start, Ben's not even a year old yet," Matt grumbled.

"I know I was there when he was born," Doc retorted seeing Kitty coming down the stairs as he leaned back in his chair.

Kitty saw Matt and Doc waiting at the table for her to explain Hope which she was going to have to tell them both. "Thanks Doc," Kitty said as she took her seat beside Doc.

"I've seen broader smiles at a hanging," Doc commented wondering why the gloomy face.

"Doc tells me she's going to have a baby, huh," Matt said already knowing what was causing Kitty's glum face look after they had been talking about it last night. Her baby wasn't a baby anymore.

"Yeah well that should round out her day, she isn't married," Kitty said looking pointedly at Matt. She wondered what he would do if Hope was his daughter. No she didn't want to know what he would do she didn't even know what she would do if Lydia came to her like this. Let alone I.

"Well, she's got a wedding ring," Doc said sitting up in his chair.

"Women sometimes lie, to themselves, Doc," Kitty said looking straight at Matt who ducked his chin. "You two remember Nettie Farmer don't ya," Kitty asked.

"Well yeah she use to work here for you didn't she Kitty," Matt said meeting her eyes as she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Well sure she used to live over at Ma Smalley's she had a little girl," Doc said remembering.

"Little girl grew up," Kitty said tightly pointing her finger up the stairs.

"Well I'll be dog gone," Doc said shaking his head.

"Doc is she fit to ride a stage," Kitty asked suddenly.

"Well, if it happened right away, wait a little while it wouldn't be a good idea. Why," Doc asked looking at her.

"Well I think," Kitty said still mulling it over in her mind. "I'll take her home to Nettie," Kitty said simply.

"Probably be the best thing Kitty," Matt said looking at her in agreement. He didn't like Kitty going on trips but it would probably be better on Hope to have her mother around.

"Nettie will understand," Kitty stated.

"You think she will," Doc asked doubtful.

"I know she will, her child was left without a father too," Kitty said looking directly at Matt. It wasn't Matt's fault that Hope was fatherless, but he felt guilty because of it.

"Well," Doc said looking between the two of them. "I think I better get back over to the office," Doc said not even bothering to finish his beer.

"Don't you wanna finish you're beer," Kitty asked looking at him as he stood up.

"Later maybe," Doc said, knowing that Matt wanted to be alone with Kitty on this very dull day.

"All right," Kitty said giving him a small smile. "I'll see you later Doc, and thanks," Kitty said.

"Any time," Doc said as he shuffled out the door.

"Wait up Doc," Matt said as Doc neared the doors. "Well Kitty," Matt said looking at her wondering if she was going to be all right, after this news. She did seem a little preoccupied by it.

"I'll see you later Matt," Kitty said giving him a warm smile, as he stood up. If she had said something he would have stayed she knew that, or if she had given him a look he would have stayed she was sure of it. But right now she wanted to be left a lone with her thoughts.

****M&K****

"Why'd ya come with me instead of staying with your wife on this dull day," Doc asked as they started cross the alley to his office.

"Cause I don't even what to know what she's thinking and it probably better if I don't," Matt said lightly.

"Oh," Doc said. "What ya mean," Doc said.

"Hope is only two years older than Lydia," Matt pointed out. "No need to hear that, it's hard enough keeping track of Dalton and Lydia as it is," Matt said wearily.

"Well…" Doc said knowing what was going through Matt's mind and more than likely Kitty's as well.

"Speaking of which I better find two little girls," Matt said ducking down the alley way.

****M&K****

Kitty's nerves were still tense with worry, as she slowly moved down the stairs to work. She had everything arranged for her to escort Hope back to Garden City and her mother. Ben was going to stay with Jane and Julia was going to come with her while Lydia stayed with Matt and helped Jane out with Ben.

She made sure her and Hope had a supper with the girls and Matt and Doc just incase Ed showed up. But so far there hadn't been a sign of him anywhere. After seeing the Hope over to the house and Ben and I tucked in for the night Kitty headed back over to the Long Branch to deal with the evening crowds. Kitty walked over to the bar eyeing the growing evening crowd, and she wished now she hadn't given Sam the night off. It wasn't that Freddy and Rudy weren't good bartenders and she didn't trust them, it was quite contrary. She trusted them to handle her business but not protecting her in case of trouble like she did Sam. She could always count on Sam to help her out of any situation partly because Matt asked him to look after her and the other part because they were friends.

She started to relax a little more as the evening dawn closer. And she really started to relax when Festus and Thad walked in to have a beer with her. Festus wouldn't put up with anybody hoo rawin' her as he called it and Thad wouldn't either if he had to run after Matt. Kitty still wasn't sure if it was because her and Festus were friends or if it was out of loyalty to Matt, but she sure wasn't going to question it. She was pretty sure though with Thad it was because he admired Matt.

The evening wore on and Kitty found her self completely relaxed sitting at the back table listening to Festus rattle off one of his tall tales to Doc just to rile him. Kitty couldn't help but laugh every now and then along with them.

Matt watched her over the door for a moment listening to her husky laughter as she patted Doc's arm. Matt walked over to them tipping his hat towards Kitty. "Kitty, Doc, Festus," he greeted looking at all them.

"Sit down Matt," Doc said as he started too pulled out a chair beside Kitty and sit down.

"How about a beer," Kitty asked as he sat down.

"Sure," Matt said looking at her as she motioned to Rudy.

Kitty sat there listening to the comfortable conversation between Matt, Festus and Doc when she saw Ed walk in the Long Branch and over to the bar. When Freddy tilted his head down her way she knew what Ed had asked.

"Here comes trouble," Kitty muttered low under her breath as she tapped Matt's arm softly.

Matt looked over at her questionably, as she tilted her head towards Ed. "Is that…" Matt asked looking at Ed.

"Yeah," Kitty said as Ed approached the table.

"Kitty," Ed said looking at her.

"Ed," Kitty said, bobbing her head a little, as she slipped and hand down towards her lap to rest on Matt's thigh, holding him to his chair.

"I thought I told you stay out of Dodge Ed, as long as I was Marshal here," Matt said looking him over real good.

"Yes, but this doesn't concern you Marshal, it's a little personal business between Kitty and me," Ed said looking at Matt.

"I told you earlier Ed," Kitty said looking at him as Matt shot her a quick glance as she straightened her back a little more.

Matt looked over at Kitty who straightened her back a little but didn't remove her hand from his leg. "Well, I'm making it my business," Matt said turning to look at him again. "I still don't allow cheating tin horns in my town," Matt said firmly.

"I'm just waiting on the stage Marshal," Ed said holding up his hands in surrender. "Kitty I would like a word with you in private though," Ed stated looking towards the corner of the bar.

Kitty looked at Matt who was staring at her as she slowly patted his thigh and stood up. "All right," Kitty said moving over to the corner of the bar where she could still get Matt if she needed him. "What do you want Ed," Kitty asked roughly once they were at the corner.

"You know what I want," Ed sneered out.

"And I told you earlier you're charm wouldn't work on the new owner in order to set up a game here," Kitty said in a low voice.

"Kitty, surely you can put a good word in with him," Ed said.

"Ed, I'm not going to vouch for you with the new owner ever," Kitty said arching her brow.

"All right forget about the game, I want to talk to Hope," Ed said looking at her.

"She doesn't want to see you again Ed." Kitty said in a hissing voice. "It's time you left." Kitty said firmly as Ed grabbed her hand.

"Not until I see Hope," Ed said sharply.

"I think you better leave now," Kitty said loudly and firmly, jerking her hand away as she started to walk away.

"I'm not done with you yet," Ed said grabbing Kitty's arm roughly twirling her around to face him again.

Matt watched Kitty start to walk back towards them after just ordering Warner out of there. Kitty squared off with Warner as she jerked her arm free. "Leave now, Ed" Kitty shouted loudly enough for everybody in there to hear.

"No two bit saloon trash," Ed started as Matt came up behind Kitty.

"Trouble Kitty," Matt asked looking at Ed as he tucked his thumbs in his gun belt.

"No, he was just leaving," Kitty said looking up at Matt.

"I'm not leaving," Ed ranted. "No two bit piece of saloon…"Ed started off before Matt's back hand sent him sprawling back into the nearest table. Matt walked over to him "Come on," Matt said roughly jerking Warner to his feet by his lapels, grabbing the hidden derringer in Ed's sleeve and taking it in his hand as he shoved Warner towards the doors. Matt looked at Kitty briefly seeing her faint smile.

"Drinks are on the house boys," Kitty called out as she moved to sit back down at the table.

"Was that, who I think it was," Doc asked in a low voice.

"Yeah Doc, it was," Kitty said on a heavy note as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hum," Doc said tugging at his ear.

****M&K****

Matt walked Warner over to the Dodge House, "you got fifteen minutes to get out town, and I don't ever want to see you back here again," Matt said hotly.

"What about my gun," Ed declared.

"You can get it back when you get out of town," Matt said moving on down towards the stage station. "Say Henry, you're going to have one more passenger on tonight's stage," Matt said stepping in the office.

"All right Marshal," Henry said looking at him holding the peace shooter.

"Give this back to him when you're out of Dodge, all right," Matt said handing the gun over to Henry.

"Who am I giving it back to," Henry asked.

"You'll know him, but his name is Warner, Ed Warner," Matt said.

"Not the one…" Henry said not finishing the thought as Matt shook his head.

"That's the same one," Matt said, "Well I'll see you later," Matt said moving out the door and back down towards the Long Branch. He was kind of curious as to what Kitty had said to Ed earlier and when earlier.

****M&K****

Matt walked back into the Long Branch to find only Festus still sitting with Kitty, which he was glad of, as he walked back over to the table. "Festus will you make sure he get's on that stage for me," Matt said pulling out his chair.

"Sure thing Matthew," Festus said nodding his head. "Well night Miss Kitty, Matthew," Festus said scooting back in his chair as Matt sat down.

"Night Festus thanks," Kitty said giving him a bright smile.

Matt waited until Festus was out of ear shot. "Maybe you better tell me everything from the beginning," Matt said shooting her a warning look.

"Ed came to town with Hope," Kitty whispered in a low voice.

"Oh, and that is why he was over here," Matt said understanding it a little better.

"Partly, he wanted to set up a game but I told him the new owner wouldn't subsume to his charms. I'm pretty sure I'm immune to them," Kitty said sarcastically.

"So that's why Sam has the night off huh," Matt said softly.

"You know it is," Kitty said. "Sam would tear him apart, not only for what he did to Janie but because…" Kitty said.

"Yeah," Matt admitted softly.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt carried Ben on his hip and held Julia's hand, as Kitty walked with her arm looped around Lydia's waist as they walked with Hope to the stage.

"Well you ready to roll Carl," Matt called out to the driver as he shifted Ben a little in his arm.

"Yeah Marshal just a few minutes," Carl said looking down at him.

"Good," Matt said, moving over to stand close towards the door and Hope. "Well good luck Hope," Matt said smiling down at her.

"My luck will be riding with me Marshal," Hope said as they both looked at Kitty. "But thank you," Hope said smiling.

"Have a good trip Kitty," Matt said looking at her.

"We will Matt," Kitty said smiling faintly at him.

"When will ya be coming back," Matt asked still not sure when they would be.

"I'll be gone long enough for you to miss me," Kitty reminded him again.

"Huh," Matt huffed out. "I'll miss you," Matt said as another passenger climbed aboard the stage. "You behave and mind your mother," Matt said moving to lift Julia up into the stage.

"Yes Daddy," Julia said.

Matt helped Kitty up into the stage giving her hand a firm squeeze as he did so, before he helped Hope into the stage. Matt watched them roll out of town wished the next five days would hurry up and be over with, before he stalked off over to his office with Ben and Lydia.

****M&K****

"Matthew, Matthew," Festus hollered as he burst into the jail . "I think you better get over to the Long Branch," Festus said.

"Trouble," Matt asked standing up from his desk.

"Sure as shooting," Festus said only to be pushed out of the way by Doc.

"Did he tell you," Doc said.

"Shore I told 'im," Festus said.

"You going out after them," Doc said watching Matt strap on his gun belt.

"Now hold on a minute here," Matt said looking at them. "What's this trouble over at the Long Branch," Matt asked looking at Festus.

"Oh posh, there isn't any trouble over at the Long Branch, just some drifter is over there running his mouth about the stage he found on his way here from Garden City," Doc said.

"Dad, Dad," Lydia hollered walking in the jail. "You going after them," Lydia demanded.

Matt gave her a tilted look as he grabbed his hat off the peg and headed over towards the Long Branch.

Matt was instantly on guarded alert as he glanced over the swinging doors as Sam pointed him towards the man surrounded by men at the end of the bar. Matt walked over to the man. "Oh good Marshal you're here, the stage has been robbed, and this man here found it," Barney said.

Matt shot Barney a glare, he looked at the stranger. "What's your name stranger," Matt said looking at the grubby looking miner.

"My name is Ollie Hatfield," the grubby man said.

"Well Ollie, my names' Matt Dillon," Matt said introducing himself and shaking the man's hand. "What is all this talk about you finding a stage?"

"I was on my way here from Garden City, and I ran across the stage laying turned over in the middle of the rode," the stranger said.

"What about the driver and the passengers," Matt asked knowing better then to push the man if he wanted clear concise answers.

"Well the driver was dead and so was the passenger and the horse must have broken free," the stranger said.

"Just the two men," Matt asked almost breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes, just the two men, the cash box was opened though,"

"I appreciate it Ollie," Matt said smiling. "Sam, give him another drink on me," Matt said pulling out a nickel. "Come on Barney, you got work to do," Matt said eyeing the telegraph man.

Matt and Barney walked over to the telegraph office where Matt scribbled out a couple notes for him to send off.

"You don't think it was Miss Kitty's and Miss I's stage do you Marshal," Barney asked somewhat concerned.

"I don't know Barney; you'll let me know the minute you get an answer to any of them, especially those first two." Matt said as Barney started to wire them out.

Thirty minutes later Matt was in his office with Doc and Lydia and Ben drinking a cup of coffee waiting on Barney to get a reply. "You don't think it could be Kitty's stage do you," Doc asked as Matt began to pace

"I don't know Doc, that's why I sent two wires to Garden City." Matt replied back as Festus burst through the door again.

"Here Matthew, Barney asked me to give this too you," Festus said hold a yellow piece of paper.

"All the stages have come in but the Dodge City. Miss Russell not on any of them," Matt read out loud. "Festus you're in charge of things for a while," Matt said walking over to the rifle rack to grab his rifle.

"You sure you don't want me to come along with you Matthew," Festus asked.

"Not this time Festus, you look after things here," Matt said, locking the gun up firmly. "I'll see you later Doc," Matt said.

"All right Matt," Doc said looking at him not needing to voice that he need to bring them home because he was sure Matt Dillon was going to do directly that.

"Dad," Lydia said softly eyeing him. "Bring'em home huh," Lydia said holding her brother.

"Help Jane with you brother," Matt said with a curt nod.

****M&K****

Matt found the site of the stage, and looked around carefully for any sign he saw where Kitty and Hope and I had walked away from the wreckage, just as it started to rain. "Damn it," Matt groaned out after burring the passenger and the driver what was left of them anyways. Matt pulled his slicker out as he mounted back up and headed off in the direction that they had started walking wondering if he would ever find her.

It was two days later that Matt arrived at the relay station where he found the station master dead, which worried him even more. There was no sign of Kitty or Hope or even I there, and he couldn't tell if there were any horses missing. He hoped that they had at least made it this far and caught the next stage into Garden City but there was only one way to find out. He had to go to Garden City.

****M&K****

"Kitty I don't know how to thank you, for being a friend." Nettie said looking at Kitty.

"Then Nettie, if you turned out to be a good grandmother I'll consider myself paid in full." Kitty teased her, as she played with I's hair.

"Well now I'm not old enough to be any kind of grandmother, everybody knows that," Nettie said firmly.

"Well he'll be able to defend himself after all he's been through," Hope perked up.

"Oh it's a boy all ready," Kitty said arching her brow at Hope.

"It'll have to be Miss Kitty, no woman could go through that," Hope said simply.

"Except a Dillon and a Kitty Russell. Kitty, you're just some extra kind of woman," Nettie said pointedly looking at I and Kitty.

"I'm just hard as nails, everybody knows that," Kitty sassed out, with a smile as I looked up at her big wide eyes, causing them all to chuckled softly. "Well we better be on our way," Kitty said giving Hope a brief kiss on her brow. "Good bye honey, you're a pretty good woman yourself." Kitty said softly.

Hope hugged her tight for a moment. "Thanks Miss Kitty," Hope said. "She's pretty brave herself," Hope said pointing to I.

"Well naturally she takes after her stubborn mother," Kitty said hugging I close to her. Kitty stood up and headed towards the door with Nettie in the lead. "Kitty, don't you think you ought to stick around and rest up after all you been through," Nettie asked

Kitty shook her head, "A saloon full of cowpokes is going to look mighty fine to me," Kitty said looking at I.

"Well," Nettie said rubbing Kitty's shoulders. "I won't forget you for this," Nettie said hugging Kitty. "It was nice to meet you I," Nettie said smiling at her.

"You too Miss Farmer," I said politely.

"Good bye Nettie," Kitty said opening the front door so I could go out the door.

"Bye bye," Nettie said watching them leave.

Kitty grabbed I's hand as walked out on the porch and looked around as they walked down the path towards the open gate. Kitty looked up the street and froze dead still as she saw Matt riding towards them.

"Kitty, I," Matt said dismounting to stand in front of them as he let his eyes drift over I first then slowly over Kitty.

"I don't believe it," Kitty gasped out.

"You all right," Matt asked looking at her straight in the eye.

"What are you doing here," Kitty asked still shocked to see him there.

"Well it took me a little while to hear about your stage. I followed along behind and found it. I found the dead man at the relay station too, I didn't know whether I would find you both or not." Matt said holding off from grabbing her and squeezing the daylights out of her.

"Well I'm sure glad you did," Kitty said reaching out to grab his arm. "Matt, that man his name was Specter, I killed him." Kitty said rather calmly. "There was another man by the name of Furnas I don't know where he is. They held up the stage and killed the driver and the other passenger." Kitty stated softly.

"Well, don't worry about them we'll find him. Hope gonna be all right," Matt asked looking towards the house before he looked at Kitty, watching her shake her head. "Kitty I'm proud of ya," Matt said knowing just how hard it was for Kitty but how much harder it had to be for I. "You too honey," Matt said looking down at his daughter.

"I guess you can do anything if you have too," Kitty choked out as she hugged Matt tight.

"It's all right Kitty," Matt whispered in her ear as he held her close for a moment noticing I standing off to the side. "Come here honey," Matt said holding one arm open to his side as I rushed in to hug him tight. "It's all right," Matt said hugging both of them tight for a few minutes before allowing his body to relax. He started to sway a little on his feet. "Come on, let's go find a bed before I fall down," Matt said bending over to pick I up off the ground and wrapping an arm around Kitty's shoulder.

"You fall down, not hardly," Kitty said looking up at him.

"Honey I've been in that saddle for over thirty six hours, I'm tired and hungry," Matt said looking down at her, as he moved to grab Buck's reins handing them to I, who lead Buck behind them as they walked down the street. "Besides, after all you two been through I think we deserve a good nights rest and some decent food," Matt said pulling Kitty closer to his chest.

"Nettie offered to put us up but I just wanted to get back to Dodge," Kitty said.

"You'll get back to Dodge I promise," Matt said looking at her smiling.

"I know we will and we're going back by horseback too," Kitty said looking up at him.

"We are," Matt said looking down at her.

"You are going to teach me a little something about survival out here, if it kills me," Kitty said firmly. "I'm tired of not knowing what to do," Kitty added with a little heat in her voice.

"All right," Matt sighed. 'Why did you just ask I," Matt said looking at there daughter who had laid her head down against his shoulder.

"I did," Kitty said.

"Can we argue about this later," Matt asked as they started to near the stables. Matt released Kitty's shoulders as he handed Buck's reins over to the stable boy. "Give him a good rub down and some extra grain will ya Jet," Matt said as he started to untie his saddle bags with one hand before handing them over to Kitty for a minute and grabbed the rifle out of the boot.

"Sure thing Marshal," Jet said starting to lead Buck into the barn.

"Now a bed," Matt said taking the saddle bags from her and putting them over his empty shoulder as carried his rifle in hand that held I against him. Kitty slipped her hand into his free one as they headed on up the board walk.

"Sounds like a plan," Kitty said smiling up at him. "You're an old softy you know that," she quipped out.

"Shush don't tell everybody that, it'll ruin my reputation as a hard nose," Matt chuckled.

"I won't tell," Kitty chuckled.

"Besides I'm not old yet," Matt said.

"Matt you're only thirty…"

"Don't say it," he warned lightly. "I know how old I am," he said bowing his head as they walked past a couple women on the street. Kitty smiled as she walked along beside him to the hotel with their hands entwined.

****M&K****

Matt laid on the big double bed with Julia tucked securely in his side, as he propped himself up elbow staring at her. Making sure once again that she was perfectly all right and nothing wrong with her.

"You know the longer you stare at her the more you're going to imagine things," Kitty said turning over to look at him.

"Can't help it," Matt said brushing the stray strand of hair away from Julia's brow. "This was close Kitty," Matt said looking at Julia.

"I know Matt," Kitty said reaching over to squeeze his bicep. "You can't be any prouder of her, than I am," Kitty said. "She was a very brave girl even when I had to shoot that man," Kitty said softly.

"I believe ya," Matt said looking over at Kitty. "I've never been so scared in my life," Matt admitted softly. "Not even when you three got taken by that mad man," Matt said in a low whispered. "I was so scared that I'd find Julia hurt or worse…" he added in a barely audible voice.

"Matt, look at her, she's fine, we're both fine," Kitty said reaching up to cup his cheek feeling the moisture under her fingers.

"Daddy," Julia said softly moving closer to Matt's side.

"What sweetheart," Matt choked out looking down at her.

"I'm fine really," Julia said sleepily. "I knew you'd come," she added through a yawn as she turned over on her side.

"I'll always, come sweetheart, as long as there's breathe left in my body, I'll come," Matt said tenderly kissing her cheek.

****M&K****

They were at a standstill, the tall man and the fiery redhead, poised like boxers waiting for an opening. Matt stood close to the office door, by the stocked shelves with his arms crossed. Kitty stood in front of her desk with her hands on her hips.

"You don't need to mess with that gold mine, and you sure as hell don't need to go up to Pick Ax alone," Matt said firmly as he stared at her. "Just forget about that gold mine, it's probably all played out anyways and this way you don't have to go up to there to begin with," Matt said looking at her.

The look he gave her, might have intimidated the bravest cowboy in to backing down from the fight but it never worked with her. "If you don't want me going by myself then come with me," Kitty snapped out just as heatedly.

"I can't do that. I have to get up to Hayes City first," Matt said shooting I'm-sorry-but-work- comes- first- look.

"It's always something," Kitty said tossing her hands up in the air. "If I can handle a few thirty dollar trail hands I can handle myself in Pick Ax," Kitty burst out.

"Just forget about it," Matt said looking at her.

"Just forget about it," Kitty said sharply. "Why don't you forget about your trip to Hayes instead, you just got back from God knows where to begin with."

"I can't do that Kitty," Matt said. "Besides, you just got back from taking Hope Farmer home." Matt burst out.

"Don't you dare use that against me," Kitty said firmly glaring at him through thin narrow slits.

Ever since she had taken Hope home, and Matt thinking he lost Julia in the wreckage he had become very overly protective of Julia and spending even more time with her alone aside from the time he spent with Ben and Lydia. He started to figure out just how to do it. He'd take Ben with him to the office for exactly two hours or for a ride out in country just the two of them on Tuesdays. Then the half of day on Sunday was all Lydia and Julia got his full attention on half of the day on Thursdays providing nobody got shot or robbed the day before and no trouble erupted those days.

"I'm not saying anything, but I'll be damned if you take even one of them up to Pick Ax with you and you shouldn't be going alone yourself," Matt raged.

"Then shut up and come with me, Bess and Jane done said they'd watched the kids while we went up there for a week." Kitty huffed out.

"I can't do it Kitty," Matt thundered. "I have a job to do," he snapped out.

"Well then go on," Kitty said pointing to the door. "Don't let me stop you," Kitty said.

"Oh," Matt heaved out tossed up his arms before he turned around. "There's no point in talking to you when you're being this stubborn to listen," Matt said roughly.

"Right back at ya," Kitty fumed hotly not backing down in the slightest.

****M&K****

Matt hurried back to Dodge as fast as he could from Hayes; he hoped Kitty had heeded his last warning about going to Pick Ax alone. He walked over to the office to find Doc tending Festus's leg from the bullet wound a couple weeks prior from the no good freight robbers.

"Hello Matt you just get back," Doc asked.

"Yeah," Matt said sitting his trail bags down on the table and putting his rifle away. "How's everything around here," Matt asked looking at them.

"Oh towns been quiet Matthew," Festus said.

"Yeah, we had to send Thad to Spearville to deliver some papers for you, but everything's been quite," Doc agreed looking at Festus with a knowing look.

"Well, then as soon as I brush some of this trail dust off let's go over to the Long Branch and have a beer," Matt said.

"She's not there," Doc said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"What ya mean," Matt said turning around from the basin to look at them both.

"She left three days ago," Doc said.

"For where," Matt said moving to stand in front of the table as Doc busied himself fixing Festus's bandage.

"She done went off to Pick Ax," Doc said.

"Pick Ax," Matt shouted leaning down on the table. "You mean to say you let her go to Pick Ax alone," Matt said glaring at Festus, before he pace over towards the holding cell doors.

"Golly Bill Matthew we tried to stop her but she wasn't in no mood to listen," Festus wined out.

"Probably had something to do with her being a little upset with you," Doc said turning to sit down against the table.

"Well she didn't have no reason to be upset with me," Matt grumbled out, he should have known Doc was going to blame him for Kitty being mad.

"Well that's a point of view. You figured you had to get up to Hayes City, and she figured she had to go look at her gold mine," Doc hummed out.

"Gold mine, I told her fifty times she shouldn't be fooling around with that gold mine," Matt fumed hotly as he paced over to his desk, in fact he had told her at least fifty times to forget about it.

"Yeah, she said that," Festus said, he loved to egg Matthew on when it came to Miss Kitty.

"She got to figuring, the Long Branch was practically in bankruptcy and she figured the gold mine might just help support her and the kids, the rest of her life." Doc said simply as he picked up his coffee cup and looked at Matt.

"I'd followed her Matthew, you know that but fiddle I can't get on a mule with this leg. Doc said it'll be another week before I can use it," Festus added for good measure.

"Well then you should have sent somebody with her," Matt said standing up from his perch on the edge of his desk.

"I keep a tellin' ya Matthew she wouldn't let anybody go with her. She was madder then a wet hen saying that she was a big girl and…." Festus started.

"She was perfectly capable of taken care of herself," Doc interrupted and finished for him.

"Yeah in Pick Ax," Matt shouted getting agitated. "A town loaded down with every low down renegade west of the Mississippi." Matt said as he walked around his desk. "I told her a hundred times she shouldn't go there, "Matt raged mostly to himself.

"Yeah she said that too," Festus said.

"You should have at least sent Thad along," Matt said leaning over his desk.

"Well I told you he ain't here, he's in Spearville," Doc grumbled.

"We told Hank over at the stable to send him over as quick as he got back. He was due in this mornin', now that you're here you can go yourself."

"Yeah, that's fine except I can't do it," Matt grumbled picking up the paper on his desk.

"Why can't ya," Doc asked.

"Because I got a three day stay of execution for Billy Cole," Matt said waving the paper in his hand. "Now the sheriff of Jetmore is bringing down the man that confessed." Matt said knowing perfectly well that Doc would understand.

"Now did you explain to Kitty that Billy Cole's life depended on you getting up to Hayes City," Doc asked skeptically, he couldn't see Matt Dillon explaining anything like this to Kitty. If he had Kitty wouldn't have gone on her own she would have waited and listened to reason.

"Well, what's that got to do with her running off like that," Matt said flicking his thumb back towards the wall.

"Oh you didn't explain it," Doc said knowing he didn't.

"Well no I didn't explain it, she wasn't in any mood to listen," Matt added in a grumble. "Festus you should have locked her up in a jail cell if you had too," Matt said turning his attention back towards the injured man.

"Aw foot Matthew, I'd like to see you throw her in a jail cell," Festus smarted out.

Matt had to admit that was probably what he should have done before he left, but he honestly thought she would heed his warning about Pick Ax and wait on him to get done with this before she left. He should have known better after the fight they had before he left. Matt was just about comment about it when Thad walked through the door.

"Morning, Hank said that you…." Thad started off slowly.

"Thad you know where the town of Pick Ax is," Matt demanded pointing a finger at him.

"Yes sir," Thad said somewhat surprised at Matt's behavior.

"All right I want you to go down to the stable have Hank give you the fastest horse he's got, I want you in Pick Ax by tomorrow afternoon. And as soon as you find her I want you to get a letter on that stage staying that everything all right," Matt said firmly.

"Letter," Thad asked questionably.

"Come on hurry up," Matt said grabbing Thad's arm and starting to propel him towards the door.

"Wait a minute," Doc burst out, clearly surprised by Matt's behavior. "You told him everything but why's he's going and who's he going see," Doc pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Matt said turning to look back at Thad. "Kitty's up there somebody's given her a gold mine. Now she's up there alone trying to prove claim on it. I want you to find her stay with her until she get's the title transferred then get her out of there as fast as you can," Matt said spelling out his instructions just as simply as he could so there would be no mistake.

"Yes sir," Thad said starting to head out.

"And don't for get that letter," Matt said pointing a finger at him again.

"No sir," Thad said hurrying off to do what Matt had asked him to do.

Matt stared after the young pup, before he shut the door. He turned around to find Doc's bewildered and amused face looking at him and Festus's smirking face. "Don't you have some patience to take care of or maybe a sick cow or something," Matt said looking at him before he walked over towards his desk.

"Oh hush up and have a cup of coffee," Doc grumbled.

"Where's the kids," Matt questioned suddenly. "She didn't take them up there did she," Matt asked.

"No, Ben's over at Jane's and Lydia is with him and Julia went out to Bess's to play with Katherine," Doc said.

"Great," Matt said moving towards the door.

****M&K****

Matt was antsy as he did rounds that night but at least he didn't have the kids scattered here and there. He was still rather antsy the next day over breakfast.

"Dad will you relax, how many times have you told us that Mama's a big girl and can take care of herself," Lydia said.

"Lydie, this is different," Matt said looking at her. "Pick ax is a town with no law," Matt said looking over at her.

"Dad how's it any different from all the drunks Mama puts up with," Julia pointed out.

"It's different, it's just different," Matt said shaking his head.

"If you're so worried about her why don't you just go up there," Lydia said looking at him.

"I gotta wait for the sheriff at Jetmore to get up here," Matt said.

"Can't Festus handle it," Julia asked.

"I'm afraid not this time," Matt said sipping his coffee.

"Well you sent Thad up there after her," Lydia pointed out. "And you said he was a quick thinker when he needed to be, so just trust him."

"Don't forget this is your mother we're talking about," Matt pointed out making both girls shut up for a few minutes.

"Mama's not as bad as you are about some things," Lydia said stubbornly looking at him.

"You are only fifteen so drop it," Matt said firmly knowing what Lydia was getting at.

"Fine I'll drop it but Dad you're going to have to remember that I am a young woman now too," Lydia said.

"Lydia…" Matt warned tersely.

****M&K****

Matt saw the stage pull up in front of the depot and walked over towards it in his long ground tearing strides. "Where's the mail from Pick Ax," Matt said up to Henry.

"Here ya are Marshal," Henry said handing him the mail.

Matt flipped through the letters looking at them for a letter when Festus and Doc joined him.

"Nothing," Festus asked carefully.

"Nope," Matt grumbled out.

"Of course not, if he had been a pigeon he couldn't have gotten up there fast enough to get a letter back here on this stage," Doc grumbled out playing with his toothpick.

"If he'd gone straight through he should have been up there yesterday morning. What's he doing up there," Matt demanded before he stormed off towards the jail a moment later.

****M&K****

Lydia walked the boardwalk with Ben and Julia, both holding Ben's tiny hands as he walked. Lydia stood up from her stooped position picking Ben up in the same smooth move. "Hi ya Doc, Festus any word from Mama or Thad yet," Lydia asked.

"Not yet," Doc said turning to look at her.

"He's meaner than a grizzly bear right now," Festus said.

"Well," Lydia said looking at Julia and Ben. "Let's go see if we can get Papa Bear to calm down long enough to eat some diner," Lydia said.

"I doubt it," Julia said firmly shaking her head.

"Who would you rather deal with Papa bear or Mama bear," Lydia quipped out seeing her sister's hesitation.

"Papa bear," Julia said bounding down off the boardwalk.

"Thought so," Lydia said shifting a wiggling Ben on her hip. "I got an idea," Lydia said seeing Cole start to walk by. "Cole," Lydia called out.

"No, no, and no," Cole said firmly looking at Lydia as she explained her plan.

"Oh come on chicken," Lydia said.

"I'm not doing it Lydie," Cole said shaking his head.

"Smart little burger ain't he Doc," Festus quipped out.

"Yeah," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache.

"Oh you hush up," Lydia snapped out glaring at Festus. "Please Cole," Lydia pouted at him.

"Aw Lydie," Cole groaned looking at her with a grimace on his face.

"One…two…three…" Julia said pointing her finger at Cole.

"All right but I better not get shot at," Cole conceded.

"You're a sweetheart," Lydia said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Cole grumbled. "I may be a sweetheart but you're a…" Cole started only to trail off.

"Vixen," Julia supplied for him.

"I was going to say con artist but that works too," Cole said looking at her. "Why does it have to be me again," Cole ask.

"Cause Dad hates you," Lydia said.

"Yeah real good reason," Cole huffed out.

"I don't think you're going to have to worry about it too much," Doc said humorously as he nudged Festus's side in time to see Matt Dillon striding towards them with a purpose.

"Dalton don't you have work to do," Matt snapped out.

"Yes sir," Cole said looking at him.

"I thought you were going to take me to lunch," Lydia pouted at him.

"Use that look on him," Cole said using his thumb to indicate Matt. "I'm sure you're mother's got one," Cole said tipping his hat at her as he turned and walked away.

"Chicken," Lydia shouted out behind him seeing the wave of his hand as he kept on walking. She couldn't help but smile brightly at the wave.

"He's right, now move," Matt said grabbing Ben from her. He thought he heard Doc and Festus snorting a chuckle as they headed over to Delmonico's.

****M&K****

"Oh Matt," Doc called out from his door way. Matt turned towards Doc's office and climbed up the stairs. "I wanted to talk to you," Doc said he was still a little curious as to why Matt had reacted the way he had to Thad this morning and yesterday. It wasn't typical Matt behavior even with Kitty involved.

"Oh, what about," Matt asked questionably.

"What's going on Matt," Doc asked bluntly.

"Nothing Doc," Matt said guarding his answers.

"Oh don't pull that with me, Matt I've known you too long." Doc grumbled swiping a hand over his mustache as he looked at Matt. "You practically shoved Thad out of your office yesterday to get going after Kitty, and you lit into Festus for not stopping her, and you even lit into Thad for not having a letter back on today's stage, " Doc said looking straight at Matt as he tugged on his ear. "And you practically bit Cole's ear off this afternoon." Doc said.

"Yeah I guess I was pretty hard on them," Matt said a little ashamed of his attitude towards his friends even Dalton.

"Matt, I've known you a lot of years, but I've never once seen you go off like you have been," Doc said in mild tone.

"Doc, you know what kind of a town Pick Ax is," Matt said, swiping off his hat.

"No I don't but I guess it's like every other frontier town," Doc said looking at Matt watching him fiddle with his hat.

"Kitty just doesn't have any business being in a town like Pick Ax by her self." Matt said more for Doc's benefit then his. "She just isn't safe there," Matt said in a bare whisper. "It's wilder then Dodge could have ever been," Matt said for good emphasis so Doc would get his meaning.

"Did you tell her that," Doc said, seeing the concern etch across Matt's brows

"Like I said Doc she wasn't in any mood to listen," Matt said quirking a small smile to his lips.

"Well yeah," Doc admitted, knowing Kitty just as well as he knew Matt. "What ya going to do about Cole and Lydia," Doc questioned.

"What can I do but bite his head off every time I see him. If he wasn't John's son well let's just say he would have learned how to dance by now," Matt said. "But right I don't know who's worse, Julia with youngest Roniger boy or Lydia with Dalton," Matt groaned.

"You mean Jacob," Doc questioned.

"The one that's a year older than Julia and Katherine," Matt said.

"Jacob," Doc said with a nod of his head. "So Julia's sweet on Jacob Roniger huh," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache.

"Yeah, but don't rub it in huh," Matt grumbled.

"Well Julia's only nine," Doc said. "I don't think you have to worry about losing that daughter just yet."

"At least for another nine years anyways," Matt said smiling.

****M&K****

Matt stood in his office with Jack the sheriff of Jetmore with Billy Talbot getting ready to sign his confession to set Billy Cole free when he heard the stage. "You want to keep and eye on him Jack, I'll be back," Matt said moving to go out to meet the stage.

Henry handed down the mail like he had done for the past three trips.

"Nothing yet huh," Doc said as him and Festus joined Matt in front of the jail.

"No if Thad had made it up there, there should have been a letter on this stage," Matt said in a low voice.

"What ya fixin' to do Matthew," Festus asked curiously.

"Get my horse for me will ya Festus," Matt said tapping the letters in his hand.

"Well…I…bent…leg," Festus stammered out.

"Oh never mind I'll get it myself," Matt said irritated a little as he walked back into the office going over to get a rifle. "Jack you're gonna have to do me a favor, if you will," Matt stated more then asked, as he grabbed his saddle bags off the peg.

"Sure Matt," Jack said walking over towards him.

"Get him up to Hayes City just as fast as you can tell the sheriff up there to turn Billy Cole loose. I'll be up to sign the papers as soon as I can," Matt said moving towards the door.

"You got trouble Matt," Jack asked wanting to help if he could.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out in a hurry," Matt said walking out of the office and going over towards the stable to get Buck and get ready to head out. He was going to have a long talk with a certain redhead just as soon as he made sure she was all right.

****M&K****

Matt left Lydia in charge of Julia and Ben before he rode out, with that if she had any problems she knew who to go to. He told Festus to keep an eye on her and Dalton and if Dalton tried anything to lock him in a jail cell until he got back. Matt rode straight through to Pick Ax he figured the claims office would be the best place to start in his search for Kitty. "You in charge here mister," Matt asked as he walked over to lean against the counter staring at the man working on something.

"What do you think mister," the Clerk said never looking up at Matt.

"I'm the Untied States Marshal from Dodge City, I'm looking for somebody, a woman a Miss Kitty Russell," Matt said evenly.

"I ain't ever heard of her," the clerk said before turning his attention back to his work.

"Now she has a claim around here in this territory she would have to come in here and register it with you," Matt said roughly.

"Now look Marshal, we're over the territory line here," the clerk said turning to look at Matt. "And I don't know how far you're law reaches, but it seems to me this ain't official business. We don't have to talk about it do we? We don't cotton much to lawmen around here," the clerk retorted turning back to his work again. "Good day Marshal," he sneered out.

Matt was irritated enough here lately and the lack of sleep he sure wasn't going to put up with this little popin' jaw of man who had to know where Kitty was at. He walked over around the counter. "Mister," Matt said, through clenched teeth, jerking the clerk up by his vest to stand in front of him. "You listen to me, I've been riding for thirty six hours, and I don't feel like foolin' around now where is she," Matt gritted out heatedly.

"Well sir she came in here last Tuesday wanting to transfer the Swanson claim, but I ain't seen her since," the clerk fumbled out nervously.

"Where is she now," Matt demanded not relaxing his hold at all.

"Last I heard she was up at the claim," the clerk blurted out.

"Where's that," Matt demanded releasing his hold on the man.

"It's kind of hard to explain, if you don't know the country," the clerk babbled.

"Try it," Matt hissed out roughly.

"Well you got to south end of town and you go to the creek and you keep moving and moving and then you take wagon road up to the canyon that is if it's ain't washed out. And it'll lead you right up to the place where you can see the mine," the clerked babbled nervously.

"Thanks," Matt said as he started out of the office.

Matt was starting to ride off in the direction the clerk told him when he felt something hit his shoulder. He turned around to see a boy of about fifteen or sixteen running towards him. The boy handed him a piece of paper. "What's this for," Matt asked as the boy made a sign that he couldn't talk. Matt opened the note and read it. He felt the relief wash over him as he recognized the hand writing but the message was something else. "Is she all right," Matt demanded of the boy, only to have the boy nod his head then shrug his shoulders as if he didn't really know how she was. "Can you take me to her," Matt asked only to get a vigorous nod. Matt tossed the note down on the ground as he turned Buck around so the boy could mount up behind him.

Matt heard the shooting and pulled his gun firing one shot until he saw three men scamper on their way real quick. Matt holstered his gun as the boy quickly slipped behind him. Matt saw the boy trying to help Kitty out of the sloth hole. Matt shook his head as he walked over to help her out of there. "Kitty," he grumbled.

"Matt, oh," Kitty said as she struggled with her sodden skirts to move over to get his hand.

"Kitty," Matt said grabbing hold of her arm tightly as he helped her stand the rest of the way up and start to pull her out of there.

"Matt, if you say I told you so, I'll never speak to you again," Kitty warned heatedly.

Matt gave her a grim face look as he helped her, the rest of the way out of the mucky slim. "I'm not going to say I told you so, but woman…" Matt trailed off as soon as he got her on firmer ground. Kitty ignored him partly, rushing past him over to where Thad laid there on the ground.

****M&K****

Matt stood there in the only hotel holding the clerk by his shirt front. "Mister, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to fool around," Matt said roughly. "Now we want two rooms," Matt said giving the clerk a shove backwards with his hand.

Kitty stood behind him with a smirk on her face, as the clerk sputtered a little. "And one that will lock," Kitty added seeing him reach for the key that she had before she stayed at Maria's, only having Matt cast her a glance over his shoulder.

The clerk gave her another key and Kitty walked up the stairs ahead of Matt, and Thad. Thad walked into the room while Matt followed Kitty into hers.

"Kitty," Matt grumbled as soon as he shut the door.

"I swear Matt if you say I told you so I'll never speak to you again," Kitty swore out venomously.

"Do you know how dangerous that was sending a note in with Richard asking for some help like that," Matt thundered crossing his arms.

"Don't you tell me about dangerous, I was doing perfectly all right until you showed up," Kitty snapped out.

"You were huh," Matt said doubtful like.

"OH I handle the Jibijohns just fine in the Long Branch," Kitty retorted.

"Yeah where there's Sam, Festus, Doc, Thad, and me," Matt snapped out. "I warned you not to come up here alone," Matt said roughly.

"Are you sleeping here or over there," Kitty snapped out pointing towards the door.

"Now, what do you think," Matt said pursing his lips together looking at her, as she started to peel out of her dress with quick deft movements. He followed suit with his own clothing.

Kitty climbed into bed snuggling down into her pillow with her back turned to him.

Matt laid down beside her; she had still yet to turn over into his arms. He was so aware of her lying there beside him, the feel of her, but he could feel the angry coldness, so he didn't even bother trying to wrap her in his arms, but he was angry too.

When his arm didn't come around she nudged her buttocks against him and sighed softly. He turned, holding her against him, his hips to her derriere, his hand resting upon and below her breast, a smile curling to his lips, as he drifted off to sleep listening to her even breathing.

****M&K****

He usually woke easily at the slightest sound. He had long ago lost his ability to sleep deeply. He heard the soft clicking sound of the door opening. He looked around the darkened room; he could see a faint shadow walking towards them. He reached over and grabbed his colt caulking the hammer back slowly.

Kitty heard the faint clicking noise by her ear, and started to stir, only to have Matt lay his arm over her with the colt in his hand, as he waited. Kitty could hear the soft jingling of spurs of somebody walking and she tensed up under Matt's arm.

"Hold it right there," Matt said in a rough voice as he sat up in bed with the colt point at the shadow figured.

"Told you it was the wrong room," the voice grumbled as they started to move quickly towards the door only to have a bullet wiz past them and plant itself in the wood by the door.

Matt stood up and walked over towards the two who stood frozen in their spot. Kitty reacted quickly enough to light the lamp on the stand by the bed, casting the room in a glowing light.

Kitty sat there in bed holding the sheet around her protectively as Matt slammed his fist into the first one, then the second one knocking them both out. Matt tucked the colt in the waist band of his pants as slowly tossed the two out of the room.

Kitty sat there patiently waiting for Matt to get back she could hear the low grumble of his voice as he told the desk clerk off, she assumed anyways. Five minutes later Matt came back up to the room shutting the door once more and locking it, only jerking the key out and tossing two keys on the stand next to it.

"Kitty, I told you this was a bad idea," Matt grumbled forgetting her warning.

"Humph," Kitty snorted out turning over and lying back down.

****M&K****

The whole way back to Dodge Kitty didn't speak two words to him. She still wasn't speaking to him almost two days later. Matt headed for the Long Branch just a little after closing, his hand cupped the smooth wooden arch of the bat winged door, he stood there for just a minute watching his family.

Julia was hunched over helping a very wide awake Ben walk around the main floor. Lydia sat at the middle table obviously exhausted as she laid her head down on her folded arms half asleep. Kitty was at the bar setting the empty glasses on the smooth surface from the tray, while Sam was sitting the chairs up for the night.

"Lydie, it's your turn," Julia said looking at her sister in desperation.

"Two more times," Lydia groaned out groggily never lifting her head up.

"Mama," Julia protested.

"You two started it," Kitty said turning to look at them both.

"Yeah to wear him out but he's not even tired," Lydia grumbled on a whimper.

"It's your turn," Julia said heatedly looking at her sister.

"I'm tired," Lydia complained.

"So am I," Julia burst out walking Ben over towards Lydia. "You're turn," Julia said not giving her sister a chance for rebuttal and she handed Ben over to her.

"Alk," Ben said staring up at Lydia and smacking her leg.

"Here brat," Lydia said getting up long enough to move Ben. "Push that around," she said sitting Ben firmly in front of the chair at the side table in front of the bar only to walk over to her chair and lay her head down again.

Matt smiled as he watched Ben standing there holding the chair looking at the girls with a scowl on his face. He watched as Ben started to pucker up at the new arrangement and start to whimper as he looked up at Kitty.

"Girls," Kitty said sternly turning from her spot to look at them. "Girls," she repeated again a little louder only to go unheard. "Girls," Kitty tried again only to shake her head

"Ma-ma," Ben said looking at her.

"Well go wake them up," Kitty said looking at her son.

Matt noticed she was trying hard not to smile as Ben turned his little head to scowl at them as he whimpered, clearly mad his brat sisters had stopped playing with him. Sam was even fighting it as he walked behind the bar.

"I believe Miss Kitty he done wore them out," Sam said amusingly.

"I think so," Kitty said smiling watching Ben bounce up and down against the chair.

Matt stood there waiting to see how long it took his son to talk Kitty into walking around the room holding her fingers. The girls may have started that job tonight but Matt knew for a fact that Kitty had done it a few times too first with the girls then with Ben a few times.

Ben smacked the smooth wooden seat of the chair trying to get Kitty's attention as he cried mama. Kitty wasn't ignoring Ben's pleas but it was obvious she wasn't going to do it either. Not that Matt blamed her, it killed his back and knee every time he did it, and he wasn't going to do it tonight either his knee was already killing him enough. But he couldn't stand hearing Ben's little whimpering pleas anymore.

"What's going on in here," Matt asked hoping Kitty would at least give him an answer tonight, as he walked into the bar. Matt looked at Kitty for a second it was clear she still wasn't going to talk to him if she didn't have to.

"Da-da," Ben said turning to look at him holding on to the chair with one hand.

Matt walked over towards him and picked him up and held him on his hip as he started to walked over to the bar.

"Sam, we can just finish the rest of this tomorrow," Kitty said looking at the bartender openly ignoring Matt once again as he moved closer.

"Sure Miss Kitty," Sam said making a hasty retreat.

"Night Sam," Matt said. "Alk-alk," Ben said squirming in Matt's arm.

"Night Marshal," Sam said grabbing his coat. "Night Miss Kitty," he said moving towards the door.

"Night Sam," Kitty said.

"Da-da alk," Ben said looking up at Matt.

Matt sat him down on the floor. "Well walk," Matt said hunkered down holding his son's waist for a second making sure Ben had his balance before he stood back up to his full height. Matt walked the two steps over Kitty giving her the big sorrowful eyes but not getting a peep out of her. "Kitty," Matt said only to watch her turn her attention to her son who still stood there a couple steps away. Kitty didn't say a word only grabbed Matt's arm tenderly. Matt turned slightly just in time to hear Kitty's sharp intake of air as she dug her nails into his forearm as Ben took two wobbly steps forward only to sop and looked at them grinning before he started again. Matt hunkered down in front of the bar as he waited for Ben to wobble his way over to them. Matt smiled brightly as he picked his son up and turned towards Kitty only to see the tears glistening her eyes. "See you can walk by yourself now," Matt said proudly rubbing Ben's back as Ben squirmed in Matt's arm to be let down again.

****M&K****

Matt crawled under the covers after helping tuck the kids into their bed. He was getting tired of the silent treatment. He had thought Kitty was going to say something after Ben started walking but not a word as she clamped her mouth shut tight. He had hoped that by praising on Ben's first steps more than he did for Lydia's or Julia's she's say something even if it was to yell at him. She didn't say a word only kept her lips pressed tight together in a firm line.

"Kitty," he said softly curling up against her as he nuzzled her neck, only to get his head bopped and her scooting away from him. "Kit," Matt groaned running a finger up her spine feeling her tense under the usual sensual move. "Damn," he groaned out in a low voice as he rolled back over on his back to stare at the celiling.

Kitty laid there with her back to him smiling as she snuggled down into her pillow. If his groan was anything to go by Matt Dillon was getting fed up with the cold shoulder. And he wasn't going be able to take much more before he started pulling out all the stops to get her to talk to him. She doubted very much that he'd ever tell her "I told you so," again in this life time though.

****M&K****

Kitty had set everything up with Maria and Richard and sent some boys up to work the mine on halves. She was just finishing explaining the whole thing to Doc, Festus and Thad which knew most of it, when she saw Matt. She walked away from him to start wiping out the cleaned beer mugs when he walked in the doors and started over towards the bar.

"Hello Matt," Doc greeted loving the silent treatment Kitty was giving him here lately.

"Matthew," Festus greeted.

"Boys," Matt answered back staring at Kitty's backside. He didn't know what else to do he had tried flowers, a quiet dinner just the two of them, a ride out to Spring Creek, nothing to get her to say so much as one word to him.

"How about a beer," Doc asked.

"Maybe in a few minutes," Matt said eyeing Kitty, as he walked over to the corner of the bar where she pretended to be busy. "Say I heard about a little gold mine up near Abilene I thought you might be interested," he said looking at her. This had to work if it didn't he was tempted to toss her over his shoulder until she was so angry that she was kicking and screaming at him.

Kitty gave off a little snort of a half amusement. "I never did thank you did I," Kitty said looking at him, breaking the silent treatment. She never could resist those deep blue eyes and that innocent little boy look he was giving her today for very long.

"I might settle for a beer," Matt said arching his brow at her as he flashed her a small grin. The silent treatment war was over.

"That all the thanks you want," Kitty said arching her brow in the suggestive manner that offered so much more.

"Well now," Matt said as he looked around his shoulder spotting the table in the corner that was empty. "Maybe what we ought to do is get a little table over here in the corner and talk it over," Matt said flashing her that big boyish smile at her.

Kitty couldn't help but flash him a bright smile back as he put a hand on her arm only to let it slip to the small of her back as he guided her towards the table. She would never understand what it was about those smiles and that look that melted her anger every time he did them, but it was useless to try and hold out much longer.

"How much thanks do you want," Kitty asked as he held the chair out for her.

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure I'll think of something," Matt quipped out in a low voice as he sat down.

****M&K****

"All right will you quiet pulling," Matt said firmly to Lydia who was practically dragging him towards the house. Julia stopped once she had him standing on the front porch.

"Bend down here," Julia commanded firmly.

"Julia what the devil are you up too," Matt demanded as he bent down towards her.

"We got to talking and we're tired of the whole silent treatment thing," Julia said fixing Matt's blue shirt collar. "Now here," Julia said reaching over on the swing for a bouquet of flowers. "Now, Festus is taking care of Dodge with John's help and you're not to leave until you and Mama are talking again," Julia said opening the front door and giving Matt a shove inside.

****M&K****

"Lydia what on earth are you doing," Kitty said as her daughter pulled her across the back yard.

"Don't ask silly questions," Lydia said shortly stopping just outside the back door. "Sam can handle things over at the Long Branch, so just relax, have fun, and forgive Daddy cause you're not leaving this house until you do." Lydia said opening the door to shove Kitty inside.

Kitty whirled around to scold her daughter for the shove but found the door closed. Then she heard Matt's calling out her name. "Matt," Kitty said heading towards the front room.

Matt and Kitty both hit the living room at the same time only to freeze dead still looking at each other and the room. Kitty gasped and brought a hand to her mouth as tears started to pool in her eyes. Matt just stood there shaking his head as he looked at the lavish table set for two.

Matt walked over towards her in two giant strides. "For you my dear," he said handing her the flowers. He wondered why he had thought about using the girls to end this silent war days ago.

"Matt there lovely," Kitty said taking the flowers to smell them.

"Looks like our daughters have been busy," Matt said eyeing the table, the succulent smell of chicken, hot biscuits and what else he wasn't so sure of at the moment because it was getting mixed in with Kitty's perfume. "You didn't…" Matt started. Kitty cut him off by kissing him softly.

"Kitty," he said in a hoarse voice, his dark blue eyes searching hers.

She leaned in for another sweet kiss. Kitty tangled her fingers in his hair, knocking the tan Stetson to the floor. Matt groaned as she parted her lips, her tongue touching his tentatively at first, and then enticing him in, pulling him deeper into the kiss, into her.

He was still coherent enough to know that girls had set a lavish dinner out for them. "Kitty," he moaned against her lips, as he pulled back a little.

Kitty smiled up at him, as he gestured towards the table. She nodded and moved towards the table. He went to pull out her chair; after she was seated did he sit down across from her.

"I guess our daughters didn't hear the war was over," Kitty said smiling at him.

"No I guess they didn't but I'm not going to complain are you," Matt said smiling at her.

"What do you think," Kitty said smiling.

They sat there lightly conversing enjoying the rare quiet evening.

"Matt, about me going to Pick Ax," Kitty started out slowly, willing this whole conversation was over so they could really go back to normal again.

"Kitty, it's all right," Matt sighed out, putting his fork down as he looked at her. "You had your reasons and I had mine, but it's behind us now," Matt said picking up his coffee cup.

"Matt, I can't say that I would have waited until you got back from Hayes, but I'm sure glad you showed up when you did," Kitty said.

Matt just looked at her with a smile. "I am too, Kit, I am too," he said simply.

****M&K****

After supper, they moved over towards the lounge. "You want a drink Matt?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Matt answered sitting down on the lounge.

Kitty poured him a crystal snifter half full of bourbon and herself one of brandy, before she walked over to sit down beside him.

They sat there side by side shoulder to shoulder, letting the evening settle in on them. Matt moved his arm sliding it around her shoulders, her head lying over his heart and her red curls tickling his chin, he kissed the top of her head.

After a while, Matt had become very quiet, so Kitty gave him a little nudge. "Matt?" she said, softly.

"Hmm," Matt said softly as he sipped his drink, as he quietly stroked her arm, enjoying the rare quiet evening. Kitty twisted her head up so she could look at him better. He felt her hot breath on his neck and then she said something that made his head spin and his heart race.

Kitty raised one hand to his cheek rubbing his coarse stubble against her soft palm. "I'm sorry Matt," she said her words barely a whisper. She kissed his cheek gently and the sensation made Matt stop breathing for a moment. He felt the kiss even after Kitty pulled her lips away. It's more a comfort thing than a physical one. "I love you" she whispered simply into his ear, laying her head back down against his chest.

"I love you too," he said as he finished off his drink.

An hour later, Matt and Kitty were still sitting there in a comfortable silence. "Well Kitty," Matt started off in a low slow voice, as he shifted to sit his empty glass down on the stand.

Kitty felt him shift and sat up sensing their quite evening alone was coming towards an end. She watched him set his glass down with more care then it needed, as he twisted back around to face her. Matt shifted a little more towards the edge of the lounge, as he looked at her.

Kitty held her breath already knowing what was going to be next, _thanks Kitty for supper but I got to go do rounds, _or at least something along those lines. Kitty watched him stand up slowly, and look down at her. It had started off as a good evening just the two of them a rare commodity theses days; she had already started to plan the whole evening out thanks to the girls helpful start. But planning things for Matt was damn near impossible because he couldn't devote the whole evening to just them. She was grateful enough to have him be able to sit through supper without him getting called out to leave.

"Matt," Kitty said in a husky voice causing him to look into her blue eyes.

"Yeah," he answered in a deep throaty voice, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Matt," she breathed again, staring up at him.

"Come here Kitty," Matt drawled quietly.

Kitty stepped closer to him, leaving no space between them, moving into his warm embrace and lifted her lips to his. Their kiss was soft, loving, and tentative at first. Slowly the kiss became more passionate, Matt's lips firmer, more insistent. Kitty responded letting the feel of her soft tongue glide along his bottom lip.

Her mouth was warm and soft; her tongue danced over his bottom lip, Matt pulled her to him, holding her soft, supple curves pressed firmly to the wall of solid muscle that was his chest. They broke the kiss when the need to breath became mandatory and starred at each other.

He put his arm around her lower back and pulled her even closer into him. His lips over hers, he sucked them gently before he pushed his tongue between them. Her tongue was soon inside his mouth, her tongue circled his slowly, sensuously stroking the velvety softness of his, drinking him in as her fingers raked through his hair and both of them seemed to put everything they felt for each other in that long, deep kiss.

"Matt..." Kitty whispered against his lips. His kiss was like coming home after a long trip abroad, when everything seemed both familiar and new, and the outlines of things were somehow sharper, the colors more vivid. She tasted him, pulled back a bit, and then leaned in again for more, a little surprised when he didn't suddenly start muttering excuses and backing away.

"Matt..." Kitty whispered, interrupting him.

"Hmm…" Matt breathed against her, lips.

"Matt," she whispered again, she was going to have to be the voice of reason right now, as much as she didn't want to remind him. She stepped back and Matt leaned forward with a desperate grunt, reaching for her, unwilling to break the kiss. Kitty shook her head and took another small step back she let her hand slide down his neck to his broad shoulder, letting her fingers glide over his taut muscles. "Rounds," she murmured in a low voice, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath that she took, trying to calm her hammering heart.

"Festus is taking care of that tonight," Matt said, tearing his mouth from hers, his chest heaving with barely contained desire as he stepped back and stared at her wide eyed.

Kitty's lips curved into a pleased smile as she lifted one hand and placed it gently on his chest and then she pushed him back against the wall. Her arms found their way around his neck and she held on to him tightly. He followed her action by tightening his grip around her, his hands bunching in the fabric at her waist, and stared at her. His eyes glittered with reflected desire. She leaned in and kissed him firmly, claiming him as her own.

Their bodies were completely pressed against each other. And then he was kissing her again, his tongue seeking hers, his hands sliding low and then pulling her hard against him, and if she tilted her hips just … so … Oh, God, she could feel how aroused he was through the multitude layers of clothing.

He tried to hold himself steady, to withstand the sensation of Kitty's lips against his, Kitty's hands on his body, Kitty's soft breasts molding to his chest, Kitty's hips circling instinctively, undulating in response to his demands. Her fingers trailed from his shoulder to his throat once more, playing over the hollow at its very base and slipping down into the v of his open collar.

Her clever fingers found their way to the buttons on his shirt; she started unbuttoning his shirt, by worrying each one until it slipped free and then moving hurriedly to the next. When she was done with the buttons she placed her hands on his shoulders raking her nails down his chest and stomach stroking the soft hair the covered his chest and stomach. She pulled his belt free from its buckle; her nimble fingers stroked him lightly over his jeans. When he looked down at her, Kitty smiled.

God he didn't want to stop her but he had to for just a few seconds. "Kitty, this…I…" he stammered, having done lost the ability to form coherent sentences. He closed his eyes as she flicked open the top button on his jeans and teasing the line of hair that arrowed down his stomach.

She touched his chest again pressing her palms against the taut muscles in his stomach and sliding them slowly up over his chest, loving how his muscles tensed every time she touched him. Matt felt like her hands were burning into his flesh. He leaned down and put dozens of gentle, wet kisses over her neck and shoulders. She tilted her head and Matt could hear her sigh. She kissed her way along to his scruffy jaw. Her mouth was warm and soft, her tongue danced over his skin leaving a trail of fire that seared through him. His hand slid from her back down to the curve of her ass. She scraped her teeth over his stubble, sighing in appreciation as he suckeled that one tender area. "This isn't what you want? I'd say that there is evidence to the contrary," she teased gently, nipping at his earlobe, arching into him.

"Hold that thought," Matt groaned banding his arms behind her enough to lift her off the ground without breaking the deep devouring kiss as he carried her to their bed room.

Kitty was on him again as soon as he shut and locked the door. She pressing him hard against the door as she pushed the cotton from his shoulders. The material fell to the floor in a heap; the shirt didn't even hit the floor before her lips were on his again.

Kitty's fingers trailed down, working her way tantalizingly lower as she kissed him. Her lips slid over his, memorizing the feel of his soft skin, the taste of his warm breath, his slick smooth teeth, his questing tongue tangling with hers. She caught his sharp intake of breath and then smiled as she began to kiss her way down his neck. She nipped at his shoulder her fingers brushing over the straining denim, slipping her fingers into the open fly of his jeans and caressed him through his long johns. Kitty's lips curved into a pleased smile as he simply gave himself over to her.

"Kitty," he groaned, as one small hand brushed lightly along the firm length of him, as he reached out and encircled her wrist with his fingers. Her name escaped from his lips in an exhale, as if she were part of him, part of his breath, part of his body, part of his soul. It hurt to hear Matt speak her name with such emotion; it stirred something within her and she felt desire pool low and hot in her belly.

"Kitty," he said, his voice breaking with need, as he pulled her roughly to him, his arms encircling her tightly, his hands splayed over her all too clothed back as she melted into him. He lowered his head until his lips were millimeters from hers. "My turn," he murmured, turning her around and pressing her up against the wall. He kissed her again, his hard body grinding into hers, desperate to get closer still.

Matt's lips sliding over hers; firm but soft, demanding and yielding. Kitty's head spun as she held onto him, her knees weakening beneath the gentle assault on her senses. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips with this tongue, and letting it glide over hers, drawing her in slowly. He trailed hot wet kisses over her cheek, and Kitty let her head fall back, gulping in huge breaths of air as she squeezed his shoulders.

"So sweet, so..." he murmured pressing his open mouth to the silky skin on her neck, his tongue circling the pulse feeling her pulse throbbed, beating hard, in her throat as his hand slid slowly from her hip to the dip of her narrow waist, up over her ribcage and brushed the soft curve of her breast as if committing her every curve to memory with his touch.

"Oh Matt," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

He hastily began to work the tiny buttons at her back, one after the other, but with his mounting need to feel her bared flesh against his own; his normally sure hands were clumsy.

Impatient as she was for him to remove some of the clothing between them she could feel his hands trembling. She was reminded again; of the damage he'd done to various bits of her wardrobe over the years in his eagerness to rid her of them. She pushed against his chest. "Here let me," Kitty murmured softly while she started on the numerous buttons that always seemed to stand in the way of their desire.

"Has anyone ever told you that you wear entirely too much clothing," he said roughly.

"No," she murmured trying to suppress the giggle forming in her throat.

"Good, because I'd hate like hell to leave you right now just to go punch somebody," he said laughing as he threaded his hands into her heavy hair. Her rebuttal was lost in a kiss that told her everything she needed to know. He started quickly remove the necessary hairpins, pulling them from her hair one by one, freeing the dull coppery tresses letting them fall in a cascading wave of fire down about her shoulders. Kitty pushed against his chest again stepping back away from him to finish removing the clothing barrier.

Temporarily denied her touch, he took the opportunity to rid himself of his boots and socks, and to put in the hair pins proper place. He watched with intensity as she deftly shed her outer garments, blouse, skirt, petticoat, corset in a rapid succession, leaving her in nothing but a silk camisole chemise.

The sight of her like that was too much for his self control. Matt reached for her, lifting both hands to frame her face and involuntary moan escaped her parted lips. "You're killing me," he said as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily, pulling her back into his arms sliding his hands up appreciatively over her silk clad figure. His hands were all over her, his lips on her neck and lips and she closed her eyes. Her knees were about to give out and her heart was racing.

"Kitty…" he hisses between gasps for air, he walked her back a couple of steps and then bent at the waist.

"Matt," Kitty yelped and then giggled as he lifted her over his shoulder.

"Hush," Matt growled playfully as he turned his head and nipped at her bottom.

Kitty gasped again when he lowered her to floor beside the bed.

They continued to kiss and caress slowly, exploring each other with their mouths and hands. His hands moved to her shoulders, and he straightened, but any regret Kitty might've felt at the loss of his lips vanished when she felt him without bothering to remove the garment, he cupped her breasts in each hand, pressing his hips forward, Kitty ran her hand up and down Matt caressing him through his pants she desperately wanted to touch him desperately wanting it inside of her.

Matt pulled back, his hands falling to her shoulders, and he straightened, but any regret Kitty might've felt at the loss of his lips vanished when she felt him push the thin camisole straps off her shoulders. The fabric drooped dangerously but didn't give way, and Matt lifted his head to look at her. His eyelids were heavy with desire and when he spoke, his voice rumbled from somewhere low in his chest. He trailed a finger across the edge of her camisole, letting the blunt nail scrape the exposed crescent of paler skin. Kitty sucked in a breath and closed her eyes against the tremors that ran through her at his touch. He held her gaze as he nudged the camisole free with the tip of his finger. She watched his fingers move across her skin, warming it with his touch, leaving a chill behind when he moved on. He was so tender with her, reverent almost, but he was holding back. It showed in the tension in his shoulders and the faint lines that creased his brow. A few minutes later they were both fully unclothed. They stood there naked as the day they were born, staring appreciably at each other.

They barely had time to collect their breath before Matt was kissing her again, sharp demanding kisses mixed with tender elongated ones, and then he lowered her to the bed, climbing on top of her.

As he rested his weight on her she let out a sigh. Matt was dimly aware of the fact, that his leg was between Kitty's and her pressing up against him in all the right places. He pressed back, making her feel his arousal against her thigh. He was confident in what he wanted and he leaned down to kiss her again, to emphasize his point.

When his lungs began to burn from a lack of air after what seems like endless kissing, he lifted his head from hers and looked down at her. In that moment he would do anything for her. She looked so incredible with her skin flushed, her hair mused and her lips swollen from his kisses. Her blue eyes gaze back at him and he notice that they have turned into a darker blue, almost midnight.

It felt so good, to feel his body pressing her down to the bed. It made her want him even more, because he was right there where she wanted him to be. At that moment they were both right there where they wanted other to be. His right leg was between hers and her pressing up against him in all the right places and him pressingback down, making her feel his arousal against her thigh.

Their breathing became louder due to the long kisses they shared. Matt suddenly felt her hand on his lower stomach and his muscles twitched as she gently run her hand over him. Kitty couldn't mistake the feel of how much he wanted her and she wanted him just as much.

His eyes were fixed on hers, expression on his face so gentle, passionate, loving and vulnerable at the same time. It came to Kitty how Matt was strong but gentle at the same time, with Matt you sometimes have to have mind-reading qualities. But then again, looking back at everything, he has always expressed his feelings by action, rather than words.

She reached up pulling his head down to hers, deepening the kiss again, and he reached over to shut down the bedside lamp. He knew what made her pulse beat faster and where to place his lips to make her shiver with delight. He also liked watching her as he brought her absolute pleasure.

Rolling them over till she was on top. "My turn again," she said kissing him lightly, drawing on his bottom lip as she pulled away and bent her knees, pressing hot wet kisses to his shoulders and chest. She circled one flat nipple with the tip of her tongue while her thumb teased the other until it pebbled. Her hands grasped his waist as she lowered herself her tongue tracing intricate patterns through the soft hair on his stomach, following the slim trail of dark hair down to his groin.

"Kitty," Matt groaned on a murmured, as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

Kitty looked up at him boldly smiling up at him, her hands running possessively up his thighs, as her breath brushed over his sensitive flesh.

Matt's eyes widened, his heart pounding in his chest as he was caught up in that smile of pure happiness. "Kitty," he rasped, running his hands through her silky hair as he watched her, his lips parted in anticipation. "You don't…"

"I know," she purred as she pressed a chaste kiss to the swollen tip of him.

"Kitty," Matt groaned as she opened her mouth, watching as her lips, red and moist from their kisses, wrapped around him. She drew him into her warm mouth slowly, circling her tongue around him languidly as his fingers tightened in her hair.

She steadily drew him in, devouring him; the heat of her mouth consuming him, Matt pressed his head back against the pillow fighting the urge to thrust into her. He ached for more; more of her lips, her teeth, her tongue, as she took him deeper into her mouth as she sucked him harder.

She drew him deeper still, sucking harder, her mouth squeezing him as he rippled against her tongue. Kitty felt a warm glow of triumph rush through her, knowing that he was close, knowing that she was pushing him to the very brink. She moaned around him, the vibration from her soft sigh setting Matt aflame.

"Kitty, please," he gasped. Even Matt himself wasn't sure if it was a plea to stop or a prayer that she never would. He felt his climax ripping from the very depths of him, his body weakening as every fiber of his being rushed for that exquisite completion. "Oh, urgh," he grunted as she pulled him closer, slowing her movements as the thrust of his hips took over for her.

"Mm hmm," she purred deep in her throat, and he was lost.

Matt surged into her, his long fingers knotted in her hair as he filled her. Kitty swallowed him, gulping him down as she continued to suck him, pulling every bit of him into her. "Oh God," Matt groaned as he loosened his grip on her hair, slumping back the pillows and mattress.

Kitty slowed; her demanding mouth softening as she stroked him with her lips and soothed him with her tongue.

Matt blinked rapidly, trying to focus, struggling to form a coherent thought. He looked down "Kitty," he rasped, holding his arms out, beckoning her to him.

When he whispered her name again, she released him after a moment placing a tiny kiss to the very tip of him, and then flashed a brilliant smile up at him as she crawled up beside him.

He watched her slowly work her way back up towards him; taking nips at his chest as she did so, leaving little doubt to hungry look on her face. He pulled her down hard against him and turning them around again. Matt lowered himself to her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss as he pushed her back, covering her with the solid bulk of his body, burying her under his weight.

Tongues tangled, hands grappled, moans escaped and skin slid against skin as Kitty writhed beneath his weight. She raked her nails over the solid wall of his muscular back, relishing the feel of his silky skin under her fingertips as she soothed it once more. Their kisses grew more demanding. Matt's mouth blazed a fiery trail down her neck, as he pushed back on his hands, kissing his way down her throat, across her collarbone and down to the curve of her breast. His hands caressed the soft mounds, stroking her possessively as she arched against him, desperate for the friction she craved. Matt showered each breast with soft kisses, moving from to the other, studiously avoiding the hardened tips that begged for his attention.

"Matt, please," Kitty whimpered as he avoided the aching pebble.

Matt opened his mouth, laving her with his tongue, drawing her in and suckling so gently Kitty though she would burst. When he drew her deeper into his warm mouth, Kitty's hips bucked and she pressed down onto his knee, undulating against him. Matt groaned loudly as her damp heat branded his skin, driving him wild. He released her and moved to the other breast, pulling her nipple into his mouth roughly and sucking hard. Kitty's eyes flew open as he caught her between his teeth and bit gently before soothing her with his tongue.

"Matt!" she gasped as she ground against his knee, pressing her head back into the pillow. "Oh!" she cried as he sucked harder, driving her up and over the edge. Kitty clutched at his back as the waves of pleasure rushed through her. Her breath caught as she struggled to fill her lungs with precious oxygen. She blinked in wonder, gazing up at the ceiling as she tried to figure out how it was possible for him to make her want so badly.

Matt nuzzled the soft underside of her breast, a soft hum of satisfaction rumbling from his chest as he kissed his way down over her stomach.

"Oh my," Kitty whispered as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that he wasn't nearly done with her yet.

He ran his hands over her calves to her thighs, kneading the flesh with barely contained ardor. Unable to resist, he parted her legs with his palms, sliding down to the mattress and watching in fascination as she parted and opened for him. His breath rushed over her damp folds as he stared in wonder at the glistening pink folds.

"Kitty," he said in a choked voice. "Kitty," he murmured as he pressed his nose to the soft curls at the apex of her legs.

The scent of her arousal was almost too much for him to bear. Matt pushed up, abruptly lifting his hips from the mattress and folding his legs under him. He touched his tongue to the tantalizing pink bud that peeked from her folds and drowning her soft moan of surrender with a loud groan of desire. He lapped at her greedily, drawing her into his mouth and sucking deeply, demanding her response. Kitty hands clutched at his hair and shoulders, her hips lifting to meet each stroke of his tongue, offering her self up to him, urging him to take more and more. He pressed the tip of one finger to her entrance, and pressed it into her wet heat as she moaned his name. He stroked her steadily, his tongue mirroring each thrust of his finger as she pressed down onto him, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders as he pushed her higher and higher.

"Oh no, no, no," she whispered as she felt another climax building.

"Yes," Matt growled against her.

"Yes," she cried loudly as she broke. Spasms wracked her body, trapping him inside of her, the rush of heat almost smothering him as he pressed his lips into her, licking and sucking hungrily until he felt her muscles grow lax and liquid, her bones seemingly melting into the mattress as she pulled at his arms, urging him up to her.

Matt rose up over her, bracing his weight with a hand on either side of her head as he gazed down at her, his eyes heavy lidded and hazy with desire. Kitty wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down, urging his weight onto her. A soft purr escaped her as Matt gave in, pressing into her as he rained soft kisses over her forehead and temple, trailing them into her soft hair.

Matt buried his face in her neck, his body hard and unyielding as he pinned her to the bed.

Kitty smiled and pressed her palms flat on his back, pressing them into his skin and pulling them up the length of him possessively. Her fingers fluttered over his skin, tracing the column of his spine and slipping down to stroke the firm curve of his ass teasingly.

"Kitty," Matt warned her softly, keeping his face buried in her hair.

Kitty hooked her leg around his and flipped them over again, rising up on her knees until she was straddling him; his erection trapped between his stomach and her damp curls. Kitty rocked against him, coating his length with her arousal, and moaning as the head of his shaft rubbed against sensitive nub.

"Ride me, honey…" Matt whispered against her lips as he lifted his hips under her, pressing his need tighter against her center.

"Yes…," Kitty nodded and rising up on her knees. She dropped a hand between the bodies to wrapping her fingers around him and stroked him, as she guided him into position, the wide head of his erection nudging against her opening.

"Oh Matt," she moaned as she slowly sank down on him. Feeling of his thickness stretching and filling her was always made her want to savor the first moments of being possessed in all ways.

"Kit," he whispered, watching the emotions dance across her eyes and face that he was sure dancing across his own. He loved feeling himself inside her, the feel of her hot, wet and snug around him encompassing him, her body quivering to adjust to his burgeoning size, welcoming him, especially the first moments of the their union.

He slowly drew his knees up, his hands tightening on her hips as he encouraged her to start moving. Kitty pressed her palms to his shoulders as she began to slowly ride him, taking him in and out of her body.

"Matt…" she moaned as she leaned in close letting her breast rub against his chest, abrading her nipples against the soft whips of hair over his broad chest. Sensation coursed through her as she continued in a steady rhythm.

He loved how it felt to kiss her skin, how he made her shiver and sigh every time he kissed her shoulders and breasts. Matt flexed his fingers on her hips urging her to go faster, to take him deeper. He wanted to be deeper. He groaned when he couldn't get the leverage he needed to push deeper inside her.

He moved to sit up holding her to him tightly as he rolled them over. A small pout formed on her face as he slid from her only to be replaced with a slow feline smile as he pushed down on her.

"Mhm Matt" she moaned as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Kitty …" The word came out on a hoarse groan, and he took her mouth in a kiss that left no doubt about how badly he wanted her. One hand was tangled in her hair, holding her head still while he explored the farthest reaches of her mouth, as he pushed into her, one long sweet slide into moist heat.

Matt managed a barely audible groan as he pulled back, lengthening each stroke, pushing into her harder. He could feel her nipples raking against his chest as her hands squeezed his ass, urging him on.

He started moving in and out of her, back, and then forward again, driving into her over and over, listening to the sounds she made, feeling her supple skin in his hands as he reached for the explosive release that was already growing in his groin. Matt began to thrust into her faster and hard and hot. Kitty arched her neck and smiled her pleasure as she watched him through heavily lidded eyes. Her inner muscles rippled along his length as he moved, and he knew that she was close to her own climax, but for some reason, she was fighting it. Matt's hand grasped her leg lifted her … just … oh… as he deepened the angle of penetration.

"Mmm," Kitty hummed, as he pushed her knee up higher as he drove deeper with each stroke. "Oh, yes, yes, Matt faster," Kitty chanted. "Let go Matt," Kitty purred knowing he was right on the brink again.

"Not with out you," he said breathlessly. He pressed the other hand down flat against her stomach, and moved it down, letting his fingers comb through damp curls and onward to the warm, moist nub that made her choke out his name and jerk against him.

"Little more," she whispered encouragingly. Her hands clenched at his back, and she made a quiet, hungry little sound, arched her back, and pulled him in with her legs, taking him deep. Kitty squeezed his ass, her nails digging into his soft flesh as the muscles beneath tensed and flexed with barely contained restraint. She needed more of him, all of him

"Let it happen, Kitten. Let it come." He circled, pressed down, circled again, and suddenly she was crying out, her body stiffening in his arms. He withdrew almost completely, paused, and drove into her again. Her fingers dug into his sides, the muscles in her legs holding him in a vice-like grip while he continued to move, continued to touch her.

He'd always loved watching her this way—her eyes rolled back, her face taut with pleasure, and her skin slick with sweat as she gave herself over to pleasure.

Her body pulled at his until he couldn't hold back any longer, and with a last, hard push he felt the myriad threads of need coalesce into an explosive climax. Matt was lost as she pulled him deeper and deeper, her muscles squeezing him. For a few minutes he lost contact with reality, and all he could do was hold onto Kitty and wait for it to pass, as he buried his face in her neck.

Matt lifted his head and peppered her cheek and temple with aimless kisses of gratitude, his hand smoothing over the crown of her head and stroking her hair.

Kitty pulled on his quaking shoulders, gathering him to her as he relaxed into her soft, welcoming body. Matt pressed tender kisses to her brow, trailing down into her hair, and whispering a soft, "I love you Kitty," into the shell of her ear.

"I love you Matt," Kitty smiled, her fingers stroking his hair, smoothing down his back and caressing the curve of his ass as she kissed his cheek. Matt slipped his hands under her as he drew back and then rolled onto his side, keeping his eyes closed. They lay silent for a few moments as their breathing came back to normal.

Kitty studied the expression on his face; it was so gentle, passionate, loving and vulnerable at the same time. It came to Kitty once again how Matt was strong but gentle at the same time for all the stubbornness and arrogance he showed the world, the real Matt Dillon is a very vulnerable and shy person indeed. But she was the only one lucky enough to see this side of him.

He opened his eyes slowly to find her staring at him, "What?" he asked gruffly.

Kitty laughed and said, "You know what."

"Humph," Matt snorted as he shifted onto his back, holding her close against him. Matt pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Kitty tipped her head up to look at him. He kissed her softly and whispered, "We're both sorry," Matt chuckled. "But what better way to make up," he chuckled.

"Oh," Kitty said smacking his chest playfully, as she snuggled back down in his arms.

****M&K****

Matt stood down at the train depot seeing Lydia off once again now with summer starting she was headed back only to return in the fall. She had said her goodbyes to Festus, Doc Ben, Julia, Kitty and him, but she still wasn't climbing up on the train to take a seat.

"Lydia, you need to board," Kitty insisted.

"In a minute Mama," Lydia said looking around wildly, scanning the crowd gathered on the platform. She noticed Cole right away walking towards them. He looked good in his faded green chambray shirt, and dark colored jeans, dusty brown leather boots and his features seemed rugged and hard. His worn black Stetson was pulled low over the piercing steel-gray eyes, almost silver in color, that cast a shadow over his square jaw, chiseled thin line lips. He was clean shaven with neatly clipped black hair. A strand of thick black hair, lashed across his weathered beaten broad forehead. His shoulders were broad, arms like iron and hard muscled chest; though his hips were lean his thighs tightly hugged by his jeans were very well muscled. Scents of cedar and leather clung to him.

"Lydie," Cole called out softly, as she ran and jumped in his arms. He spun her around for a brief swirl before he sat her down on her feet.

"Mrs. Dillon," Cole greeted tipping his hat to her. "Mr. Dillon," Cole said softly.

"Cole," Kitty said holding Matt's arm firmly in her grip as she eyed Cole holding her daughter tight against his side. He was an attractive young man. Kitty could see why her daughter was starting to fall in love him so fiercely.

"I knew you'd be here," Lydia said looking up at him lovingly.

"I said I would, didn't I," Cole said.

"Yeah," Lydia said smiling at him.

Kitty watched the exchanged between the two. It was clear to see that her beautiful little redheaded daughter with delicate features had those red tendrils of hers wrapped tightly around Cole. But she was just happy to see that sparkle of life back in her daughter's eyes, even if it seemed to grow brighter with Cole being so near. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through Matt's mind.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Standard Disclaimer Apply**_

_**A/N: Legend's don't sleep, Hostage (Matt). As for the typo's on Julia's and Lydia's name last chapter: They weren't typo's per say Julia's name was supposed to be Julie or Jewels. And the Lydie, isn't a typo, I just got ahead of myself hopefully this chapter makes up for it. It explains the nicknames somewhat. Sorry about the confusion. **_

_**Chapter 46**_

Matt scanned the crowd of the Long Branch as he noticed the beauty sitting at a table sipping something either ice tea or lemonade. She looked happy and tired, as he stood for a moment taking her in. Ever since Lydia went back to school two weeks ago, Matt hadn't been able to see a whole lot of Kitty or Julia and Ben either for that matter, except for supper and when he stopped into the Long Branch before and after rounds, and they went to bed. Kitty had been busy too, they both had been busy. It was so bad last night he actually gave up trying to get into bed. After the third time of getting called away and waking Ben and Julia and Kitty all up he just gave up and moved over to the jail.

"_Matt really you don't have to go," Kitty grumbled sleepily as she tried to rock Ben back to sleep in her arms. _

"_Yeah I do Kit, there's no reason for you all not to get some sleep tonight too," he said softly giving Ben a small kiss on the cheek and her one last kiss before he left her sitting up in bed holding their son._

He hated leaving her to deal with the kids alone, while he went to break up the rile and stop the two trail hands from tearing the town apart, so by the time he got there his temper was already set and the trail hands got the brunt of it.

Matt shook his head as he walked over to the table, after giving Sam a curt nod for a beer. "Hello Kitty," Matt drawled out slowly as he sat down beside her.

"Well," Kitty sighed out looking at him as Sam brought his beer over. "What ya doing in here so early," Kitty asked.

"Waitin', it's as good as place as any to wait," Matt said looking around the crowd. "Bret, come in here often," Matt asked seeing one of the trouble makers from last night.

"He hasn't been in here in couple days. I heard he liked to tear the Lady Gay apart last night," Kitty smirked out as she studied Matt.

"He did a pretty good job of it, but only by the time I got there nobody wanted to prefer charges against him." Matt said looking at her.

"Well let him try anything like that in here then you can try me," Kitty said looking at him with a warning twinkle in her eye.

Matt chuckled knowingly. "You sound like the meanest woman in the world," he teased as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well in this business it's easy," Kitty retorted smoothly, as Louie came over to their table.

"Hello Miss Kitty," Louie said in a slow sure voice.

"Hello Louie," Kitty said smiling.

"Marshal," Louie greeted

"Hello Louie sit down," Matt said gesturing towards the seat beside him.

"Why thank you Marshal," Louie said as he sat down. "Now if you'll allow me, pick a card," Louie said taking a deck of cards out of the inside breast pocket and shuffling them. "Pick a card Miss Kitty," Louie said.

"All right," Kitty said picking a card as she looked at Matt skeptically.

"Now you Marshal," Louie said holding the fanned deck of cards. "Don't show me," Louie said as Matt drew his card. "Don't give me any help now, don't give me any help," Louie said looking at the cards they were holding. "7 of diamonds is what you got Miss Kitty, and you marshal got the jack of spades." Louie said proudly.

"Humph, that's pretty good Louie, how'd ya do that."

"I marked the deck," Louie drawled out slowly.

"Louie Pheeters," Kitty scolded harshly. Matt noticed she sounded like she was scolding one of the kids, and in his book Louie was just one of their grown up kids. Like Festus and Chester and Quint and now Thad.

"Tisks don't tell anyone I only told you because we're old friends." Louie said in a whispered loud voice.

"Now look Louie you can get into a lot of trouble using a mark deck," Matt warned softly knowing Louie would never intentionally set out to cheat somebody. It wasn't his nature.

"Now everybody does it, you got to go with the trend Marshal," Louie said looking at Matt.

"Louie, when's the last time you ate anything," Kitty asked changing the subject.

"I gotta go now," Louie said hastily as he stood up quickly swaying a little.

"Just wait a minute, here Louie," Matt said digging in his vest pocket for a dollar, "here," Matt said setting the coin down on the table. "Now be sure you use that to get you something to eat," Matt warned as he pointed towards the dollar.

"Oh Marshal," Louie said picking up the dollar only to drop it as he tried to put it in his pocket. Louie got down on his hands and knees to find the gold coin over by the bar only to get kicked back by Bret. "Hey that's my money," Louie called out.

"You wanna come back and get it," Bret sneered.

Matt stood up and helped Louie to his feet. "That's about enough out of you Bret," Matt said in a dangerously low voice.

"He bothered me first," Bret declared hotly.

"Give him his money," Matt said firmly.

"I don't like jostling' no man bumps against me and gets by with it," Bret hissed out.

"Bret I'd pick up his money right now," Matt warned.

Bret bent down to pick up the dollar, "No I'll get it…." Louie said going for it.

Bret shoved Louie back into Matt to try and keep him from going for his gun only Matt slugged him into a table in front of the window. Bret picked up a chair in a raged breaking it against the bar as he came after Matt with the broken legs. Matt tussled with him for a few seconds, disarming him.

"All right that's enough out of you, you're going to jail." Matt grated out.

"There ain't a jail that can hold me," Bret hissed out.

"Let's see about that," Matt declared shoving Bret towards the door, giving Kitty a look before he walked out the door behind Bret.

Kitty walked over to where Louie was slowly getting up off the floor. "You all right Louie," Kitty asked concern etching her voice as she helped steady him on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all right," Louie said looking at her. "You know what Miss Kitty; I'll buy you a drink," Louie said looking at the dollar.

"Oh no, you're going to use that money and buy some food," Kitty said pointing to the dollar in his hand. "I'll buy you a drink," she said as they idled up to the bar.

****M&K****

It was closing time when Matt made it back over to the Long Branch, Kitty was standing behind the bar wiping out glasses, when he walked in.

"Twice in one night, I'm impressed," Kitty teased softly as he walked over to the bar.

"You know there's an ordinance against saloons staying open all night," Matt said teasingly as he leaned down on the bar.

"Well you're the last cowboy so what'll it be," Kitty said with a twinkle in her eyes, as she reached for the whiskey bottle and glass.

"You always know don't you," Matt said seriously eyeing her as she poured him a glass.

"Only cause I know you," Kitty said giving him a wink as he tossed back half the contents in one sip. "Matt," Kitty said after a few moments of silence.

"Hum," he said looking up from the glass to meet her eyes.

"You sleeping over at the jail tonight," she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah," he said watching the disappointment fall across her eyes. "I have to," Matt said giving her hand a squeeze.

"You don't have to do anything," Kitty smirked out looking at him, before she heaved out a weary sigh, "but you're going to anyways," she added with a half smile.

"Would you want me any other way," Matt said arching his brow. "Don't answer that," Matt said after a second of Kitty's humming.

"No I wouldn't want you any other way," Kitty said shaking her head, "but I can think of one way," Kitty added in a softer tone.

"Woman you keep that up and neither of us is going to get any sleep," Matt chuckled.

Kitty broke out into a full fledge smile as she looked at him. "Well there is always the jail ," Kitty said moving out behind the bar.

"And someone yells Marshal bursting into the jail that would be a shock seeing you sleeping on the cot. They'd forget what they came in yelling about." Matt said.

"Spoil sport," she huffed playfully smacking his arm.

"I know," Matt sighed catching her hand in his. "I better get going," he said softly as he let his thumb graze the inside of her wrist, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Hang on, don't move," Kitty said pulling out of his hold to hurry over and shut the doors.

"Kitty," Matt said looking at her as she locked the doors, locking them off from Dodge.

She turned leaning back against the doors staring at him before she slowly walked towards him. Without a word he drew her closer, holding her softness tight against him. She smiled at the way he always seemed to be able to sense just what she was thinking.

"I love you, even if you are a pain." Matt said smiling at her.

"A pain, why that hurts, truly it does. I am not a pain, I'm just misunderstood," she burst out at his look of incredulous amusement she laughed…"oh alright, so what if I am," she said arching her brow.

"How is it possible that every time I look at you, you've grown even more beautiful?" He whispered admiringly.

She drew in a shuddering breath at the heated look of desire in his dark eyes. She wasn't made of stone, just yielding flesh. Flesh that was as imperfect and as prone to being overcome by desire as any other person might be when faced with such an onslaught of ecstasy. His lazy, intimate smile made her heart race even more as he lowered his lips to her, kissing her with such exquisite gentleness and with a thoroughness that made her toes curl.

At first the kiss was meant to be a simple act of affection; he started to draw back but it was Kitty who chose to continue their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and without hesitation her mouth opened against his. He nearly broke away from her, he almost told her that they could resume their embrace later on but she changed his mind and dissolved his noble intentions with in a matter of seconds. She moved her hands and began gently stroking the side of his face and jaw with the tips of her nails. "Matt," she whispered, sensing that he was struggling to break off their kiss. She slid her arms down from around his neck and curved her hands over his broad shoulders. "Don't you want to kiss me?" She drew his head down, resting her hand lightly on the nape of his neck before gently exerting a small amount of pressure on the tips of her nails. Not so hard as to cause pain, but rather to remind him of the way she would cling to him in the depths of lovemaking.

'Damn Bret and Dodge,' he thought, his fingers splayed wide to mold them selves to her soft curves of her waist as he plundered her willing mouth with his own.

Before she knew it he had swept her into his arms and started for the back door before she realized that he intended to carry her over to the house.

"Put me down Matt!" she gasped out breathlessly.

"No," he said just as breathlessly as she was.

"Matt, your knee, put me down." she protested weakly.

"My knee will be fine." he said as he carried her on out the door and through the gate and into their bedroom. Her fingers were burning into his arm and neck as he opened the door, kicking it shut with a boot.

His mouth swooped down and captured hers again, his tongue insinuating itself between her lips to find and duel with her own. She slid her arms round his neck, raising herself on tiptoe to better mold herself to him. His hands roamed over her shoulders and back, down to skim the curve of her waist, the swell of her hips and below; when his explorations were thwarted by the fullness of her elliptical crinoline and small wire bustle, he cursed good-naturedly and moved his hands northward once more, where they began to systematically unfasten the dozen hooks that closed her bodice.

She felt the fine hairs at her nape prickle pleasurably at the brush of his hands over her upper back and shoulders. He took his sweet time about freeing her from her bodice, all the while teasing her mouth with languid kisses. When all the hooks were opened, he released her long enough to assist her in sliding it off and casting it onto a nearby chair. Turning her around, he went to work next on the wide waistband of her heavy trailing skirt. Two flat outer hooks, two flat inner hooks, followed by a procession of smaller hooks concealed cunningly in a scrunched fold; he finished them off swiftly, then took hold of the mass of fabric in both hands and lifted it up, over and off. The skirt joined its companion bodice on the chair. Kitty untied the waist tape that held her bustle in place, cast it aside, then released the hooks holding her crinoline and let it drop to the floor around her feet. She stepped out of it; leaving her in only a soft batiste chemise clocked silk stockings the multiple layers of which felt insubstantial beneath the weight of his burning gaze. Those blue eyes raked her boldly up and down and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, settle in the pit of her belly. Trepidation tinged with anticipation swept through her like a flame.

The chemise molded to her breast, a garment that was soft elusive sensual, clinging to her waist, then flaring free and sheer. It did little to hide the rouge colored crest of her nipples nor did it do anything other then add mystery to the redden triangle at the juncture of her thighs. It emphasized her slender beauty in the soft glow of the lamp. For a moment he stood still looking at her. It was impossible not to want her. She was a goddess created to be desired. And he did desire her he loved her. He caught her shoulders, drawling her to him his lips touch hers.

He knew what lay beneath the sleek fabric of her chemise. He knew ever sensual curve and shape of her body. Full breast crushed against his chest. He could feel the wild pounding of her heart. The taste, scent, and feel of her, were suddenly blinding. And suddenly so arousing that he couldn't think no more. The electricity that shimmered burst of desire with in him. It made him long to drink and drink from her lips, to savor the sweet taste of her mouth to delve further and further within it. He curled his fingers into her hair, molding her to his will. His tongue rediscovered the fullness of her mouth. Still the taste was so sweet.

Her arms encircled his waist pulling him closer still. She responded just as hungry as he was for her kisses. The silence was only broken by the rough whispers of their breaths as they kissed more and more hungrily. She felt the need to touch, to explore the contours of his body all over again. She could feel the harden length of him, warm against her and she trembled with the force of sensations he was arousing with the slow, caressing motions of his hands.

Breathing just a little unsteadily, he reached behind her tilted head, pulling the carefully placed pins that held her long hair in place. With deft easy movements, he loosed her hair and his fingers smoothed it down her back slowly brining her even closer to him.

"Oh, Matt…" she gasped out in a quick breathless voice.

"I know, Kitty," he breathed, with the same perception that she had for his deepest feelings.

Kitty could hardly breathe. His touch ignited her like fire. She looked at his somber face, feeling the hunger in him like a living thing because it echoed in her own body. Her eyes fell to his hard mouth with frank delight. He saw it and his lips parted. She looked up again, catching the same need in his narrowing eyes.

Neither of them moved. Life seemed to be locked in slow motion for a space of mere seconds, while their eyes said things there mouths couldn't.

He tilted his head as it bent to hers, and he watched, fascinated, the way her mouth lifted for him, the way she caught her breath, the way her nails drew like tiny claws against his back. Her parted lips were sweet and inviting, and his tongue possessed her mouth thoroughly, until they both gasped for breath once he lifted his lips from hers, but he couldn't get enough.

Matt, by contrast, was still fully dressed his hands were at her shoulders now, pushing the narrow straps down, his intention clear; Kitty caught hold of his hands in hers, stilling their motion. Their eyes met, his questioning, hers mischievous. Her pointed gaze took in his elegant figure, raking him head to toe every bit as boldly as he had done her.

His slow answering smile did something odd to her breathing. She turned the lock on her bedroom door; he pulled her to him again, for another long kiss, his hands roaming over her back as he kissed her fiercely. Slipping her arms around his neck, she returned the embrace; leaving him no doubt that she wanted him too.

Sliding her hands down over his shoulders she ran them up his chest taking her time working the buttons loose as if she had all the time in the world for the task as he had done with the hooks of her bodice. Pulling the tails free of his trousers, she opened the shirt and looked upon the expanse of his broad tanned chest, admiring the taut musculature, the sprinkling of hair, the intriguing way it winded down into the regions below his belt. Her hands bunched the sides of his shirt and vest pulling them wide and attempting with success to push the offending garments off his broad shoulders.

Obediently, Matt shrugged out of the garments, and flung them onto the chair already burdened with her clothing. Her hands looked very small and very white in contrast as she reached tentatively for him, touching him, feeling the warmth of his skin, the tightening of his nipples, Her heart thudded erratically, racing for a few beats before skipping one or two.

He drew her to him again, stilling her roaming hands between their two bodies, and even as the thrust of his tongue past her lips sent her senses reeling she could feel the thrust of his hard and insistent burning through the insubstantial layers of cloth that so maddeningly hindered their joining. She pushed upward and outward with her hips, seeking to increase the delicious contact; and Matt groaned into her mouth and pushed back hard, sliding his hands down to grasp her buttocks and lock her into place. A jolt surged through Kitty's lower body, a queer melting throb that made her whimper with frustration and need. Muttering low and wordless near her ear, Matt reached down and grasped the hem of her chemise, yanking it roughly over her head and baring her fully at last. As soon as her hands were free she was pulling and tugging at his belt, deftly unbuckling it, and without pausing made quick work of the buttons on his fly, already straining at their holes, and shoved the trousers down over his narrow hips, letting them fall as they would. She gazed, avidly, at the tumescent ridge of a man's desire for her; she felt the answering ache in her own body at the sight of what she had caused. She had caused this, the force of feeling that made this strong man shiver at her touch, and the knowledge of her power at once dizzied and humbled her. Gone now was any wish but to touch and be touched, to share and sate.

"Kitty," he groaned, as one small hand brushed lightly along the firm length of him. He kissed her once, softly, then took her hand and led her wordlessly over to the corner of the room where their bed awaited.

Kitty slipped beneath the sheets as he pulled off his boots and at last-oh, at last!-shed pants and came to her on the bed, naked and eager in his full glory. Kitty opened her arms and he went willingly, and they were lost.

It seemed he'd acquired more than the normal number of hands, as they appeared to be everywhere at once, enflaming her until the entire surface of her skin flushed and heated. And when at last an inquiring finger slipped through the thicket of red curls and into the slick welcoming folds beyond, she arched up off the bed with a whimpering cry. Matt shushed her with kisses but continued to explore her, feeling her grow more swollen and slick with every motion. When he looked into her face, he found round blue eyes gazing at him in loving adoration. Nuzzling tenderly at her neck, he lightened his touch a bit, pulling back to just barely graze the hard oversensitive bud of her need. Her body arched up into his hand, muscles gone tense, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh, Matt, stop," she groaned at last, feeling she could no longer endure the rippling spasms his hand was producing. "No more I need you," she whimpered pulling at him. He kissed her again, not listening to her protested pleas, as he continued his assault. "It's too much…" Her hands were fisted in the sheets now, body straight and rigid on the mattress as he relentlessly worked his magic upon her. "I'm going to-" She could feel it coming, building, something fierce and overwhelming as the tide. And when at last it broke and washed over her, melting and flooding inward and outward simultaneously from the molten core of her sex, she half-sobbed, half-screamed with the force of her release. And even as the spasms still racked her, Matt rolled above her and, opening her gently with his hand, sheathed himself within her in one powerful stroke and began to move with her, rocking them both in rhythm with the waves of her climax. Scarcely had she come down from the first tempest than she was spiraling up and exploding yet again, this time taking Matt with her. He gave a howl of utter triumph and buried himself to the hilt, filling her with heat and light. She cried out his name and clung to him fiercely, drowning, the waves cresting, pinpricks of light bursting behind her eyelids. And then, for a time, she knew no more.

Matt rolled over to lay beside Kitty closed her eyes, frantically trying to catch her breath. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, in the quiet aftermath of their coupling. Entwined in one another's arms Kitty and Matt were totally and happily sated and all without having to say a word. There was no need to speak now, everything they had needed to say had been expressed, one way or another. He stroked her back gently, his fingers gliding up and down her spine. Her head rested on his left shoulder and her right arm was across his chest drawling lazy circles. She was lazy and heavy with contentment. His hand cupped her buttock concealed from sight by the sheet he had pulled over them. Kitty, aided by the rise and fall of Matt's chest under her ear, fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Kitty?" he said quietly. When she did not answer, he figured she must be asleep. He hated to rouse her from such a much deserved slumber, but he said her name again and this time she murmured in response.

"Hmm?" She didn't bother to open her eyes.

"You awake," he said softly.

""Barely," her quiet voice breaking the stillness, "Don't you try and sneak out of here either," she murmured against his chest as she wrapped her arm around his waist tighter.

Matt chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said kissing the top of her head. "But I do need to get back," Matt said.

Kitty moaned and shifted under the covers. "Can't it wait till morning?" she mumbled.

"I'll wait till you're asleep," Matt sighed pulling her tight against him.

Kitty smiled against his chest as she snuggled closer, knowing full well that he'd still be there in the morning unless some on shouted for _Marshal Dillon._

****M&K****

"Dad what did Doc mean legends sometimes never sleep," Julia asked the following week as she stood in the jail with Ben. She hadn't meant to ease drop but it was hard not to do in the jail with Matt and Doc talking about the man her father shot last night.

"Well…" Matt said looking at her. How could he explain it in away that she might understand? He knew what Doc was referring to but Julia was like Kitty when it came to worrying over useless stuff too. And the last thing he wanted was to cause Julia worry over the unknown. It was a different kind of worry about the unknown when he had to go out of town, but to inflict that worry on her while he was in town too, well he didn't want to do that. "It's kind of hard to explain," Matt said softly looking up from his paper work. "Let's just say it's nothing for little girls to worry about huh," he added.

"All right Dad," Julia conceded seeing that her father really didn't want to talk about it anymore. She wasn't so sure as to why but figured it was his business. Julia looked at the clock above the door. "I better start heading out," Julia said grabbing her books from the chair right by the door.

"Yeah you better," Matt agreed. "We can't have you late for school," Matt teased, walking Julia to school.

****M&K****

"Dad, how do you know when you love someone," Julia asked suddenly breaking the silence between them.

"Don't tell me you're planning to marry Jacob already," Matt teased.

"Not yet Daddy," Julia exclaimed. "I was thinking more like Lydie and Cole," Julia said.

"Oh," Matt said looking at her.

"Lydie swears Cole's the one, but how can she know," Julia said pursing her lips together. "It's not like she's been around a lot of boys," Julia pointed out. "So how do you know when you love someone?"

"Well…" Matt said stalling for time and words. "I don't know what your sister sees in Dalton either," Matt said.

"Dad," Julia persisted looking at him. "You don't like Jacob any better than you like Cole, and Mama says that's because we're your girls," Julia said looking at him.

"Well your mother is partly right, but we'll deal with that when you get to be your sister's age," Matt grumbled. "Until then ask your mother," Matt said taking the easy way out.

"Well how did you know Mama was the one for you," Julia questioned.

"Why you so full of questions today," Matt countered.

"I'll ask Mama," Julia said clamping her mouth tight.

"All right," Matt said triumphantly "What ya say we stop fishing and head back," Matt asked looking at her

"Sounds good," Julia said getting up.

They started to ride back to Dodge in a silence before Julia broke it. "You never did answer me," she stated.

"Hum," Matt said leery.

"How did you know Mama was the one?" Julia questioned again.

"Well I guess because we were friends. We trusted each other, respected each other and your mother understood me sometimes better than I do myself," Matt sighed out looking at her.

"Oh," Julia said with a nod of her head.

****M&K****

"Mama am I pretty," Julia asked as she stood in the stock room of the Long Branch helping Kitty go over the new stock.

"Of course you're pretty," Kitty said letting her daughter pick the pace of the conversation. After talking to Matt and him telling her what they talked about she wasn't quite so sure what to expect. "Why," Kitty questioned after a few minutes looking at her now twelve year old daughter. Julia didn't answer her just looked at her shoes. "Does this have anything to do with what you and your dad was talking about earlier," Kitty persisted watching her daughter look up suddenly wide eyed.

"Partly," Julia admitted softly. "Mama, can we go upstairs please," Julia pleaded.

"Sure," Kitty said following her daughter up the back stairs to her room.

****M&K****

Kitty sat on the lounge with Julia's head laying down in her lap. She absently toyed with Julia's little wave curls, as Julia told her the full story about what triggered this sudden conversation. She thought if it would have done any good she would have walked over and taught Angela Coleman a lesson she soon would forget.

"We all just grow and develop at different ages, some faster than others and some not so fast" Kitty sighed softly, playing with Julia's hair.

"But why do I have be the one that's growing fast," Julia whimpered.

"I don't know honey," Kitty said. "Maybe it's God's way of helping your dad realize he's got two daughters not just one," Kitty teased.

"Dad's been doing better since that stage wreck though," Julia said popping up to look at Kitty.

"I don't mean spending time with you I mean…" Kitty started off looking at her daughter. "I mean about you becoming a young woman," Kitty said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. They went on to talk about boys and love and growing up, as Kitty also gave her the talk.

****M&K****

It was a cool August night, and the Long Branch was closing for good just as soon as Ollie Hatfield finished off his beer. Sam was walking around turning down the lamps, since everything else had been done, while they all waited for Ollie to finish his beer. Matt sat be side her drinking his coffee with an amused look on his face, as he watched her slowly loosing her patience.

Kitty winced when Ollie hit that one note a little higher then he needed too. Generally she let Ollie stay and nurse his beer until he finished his singing, but tonight she had enough of it. She stood up and walked over to him with a purpose. Jenna was tired, Sam was tired and she was tired, it was time for Ollie to go home.

"That's right Ollie," Kitty said grabbing up his hat and coat up off the bar. She put his hat on his head and handed him the coat, "never, never, never," Kitty said repeating the last lines of the song he just sang out.

"But Kitty I was only going to sing a couple more verses," Ollie pleaded.

"Well tomorrow night," Kitty said leading him towards the door.

"Well I might not even be in town tomorrow night," Ollie persisted.

"We'll take our chances on it, good night," Kitty said pushing him on out the door. She watched him stumbled down the street towards his house before she turned around and looked at Matt. "Oh terrible night," she sighed out heavily. "I could have closed up an hour ago if he'd gone home," Kitty remarked looking at him as she sank back down into her chair.

"He sure made that last beer go a long way didn't he," Matt said fairly amused as he sipped his coffee.

Kitty chuckled softly. "Aw let's just hope business picks up," Kitty sighed.

"Kitty," Matt said sitting his coffee cup down as he grabbed his hat, "speaking of business, I better go finish my rounds." Matt said, unfolding his crossed legs, as he stood up and headed towards the door.

Kitty walked over to the doors with him and saw the wind really turning loose out there. "My, that wind sure came up didn't it," Kitty murmured softly.

"Yeah," Matt said since it's been a pretty dull evening he was in a weird mood. "A man can sure catch a chill on a night like this," Matt said looking over at her.

"Well…" Kitty said seeing the questioned in his eyes. "You know if there's any danger of a man catching a chill a good shot of whiskey before bedtime would do him a world of good," she answered knowing he would take her hint.

Matt took her hint as he looked over his shoulder to make sure Sam and Jenna wasn't around to over hear, before he looked back at her. "You don't know where I can get a prescription like that filled do ya," Matt said looking directly at her.

"Well that's kind of hard to say," Kitty said drawling out the suspense just a little. "The Long Branch is officially closed, but I suppose we could leave the latch off the door for charitable purposes," Kitty said arching her brow at him suggestively. She might have known she was going to have to almost spell it out for him even after all this time.

"Good, I'll try and remember that," Matt said shaking his head as he gave her that big boyish grin, putting his hat on before he walked through the doors.

Kitty stared after him for a moment, wishing he would realize he didn't have to ask her if he could join her later in her room above the Long Branch. He should know her by now that she was never going to say no to him. Well that wasn't true she would say no to him if they were in a fight, but they hadn't been fighting here recently in fact things were pretty peaceful. Lydia was coming home in a couple days, Julia had learned to deal with Angela taunts, and Ben was…well Ben was being a typical two year old and getting into everything. Yet tonight Kitty had borrowed Jenny off of Bess so she could sleep over at the Long Branch for some much needed time to herself.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there sipping her coffee going over the books when she glanced up at the clock. Matt should have made it back here, if he was coming back by now. She opened the big doors and walked out side as the wind swirled around her tugging at her skirt. She hugged her self trying to keep in some of the warmth as the chilling wind nipped at her. She looked down the street and didn't see him; she looked up towards the jail and didn't see a lamp on in there. She looked back down street hoping to see him walking slowly towards her, but nothing as she turned and headed back inside.

"Something wrong Miss Kitty," Sam asked before she about plowed into his chest.

"Well, I thought I had a date, I guess I was mistaken," Kitty said stepping on inside, a little disappointed. She knew she wasn't mistaken, but something must have called Matt away like normal. It was no use trying to plan anything with that man because just when they started to plan something, something always came up that required his attention more. "You better lock up Sam," Kitty said shrugging if off again.

"Yes, ma'am good night Miss Kitty," Sam said a little sorrowful towards her as he watched her slowly start towards the stairs.

"Good night," Kitty called back as she climbed the stairs to her room.

****M&K****

Kitty went on with her nightly routine before she walked over towards the window staring out in the darkness. She had dimmed all the other lights except the lamp in front of the window, his beacon. She would leave it burning all night until she saw him again.

She shook her head as she moved over towards the bed and curled down under the blankets, hugging his pillow. It was starting to loose his scent because she couldn't even remember the last time he got the sleep over here. Was it three days ago or four weeks ago, she couldn't remember, as her eyes grew heavy and she slowly fell asleep.

****M&K****

Kitty was still feeling at little melancholy as she walked back down the stair carrying her cup of coffee with her. Matt hadn't even joined her last night, the one night she hoped to get her husband to herself. "Sam, this is the worse cup of coffee, I've tasted since the time I tried to make it," Kitty complained as she pulled out a chair to front table.

"Well the boy is bringing some breakfast over from the Dodge House, I'll run him back and bring some of their coffee," Sam said slightly amused, because he remembered when she had purposely messed up the coffee and blamed it on her being pregnant at the time with Ben.

"Oh don't bother, I don't think anybody's coffee would taste good to me today," Kitty said knowing that even Matt's coffee wouldn't taste very good to her. Sam gave her a weak smile as he went about finishing getting ready to sweep the floors.

"Howdy Sam," Festus said walking on in.

"Hi Festus," Sam greeted continuing about his work.

"Mornin' Miss Kitty," Festus said walking over towards her.

"Aw morning Festus," Kitty said grimacing at the sip of coffee once more. "What are you doing stirring around so early," Kitty said wondering if he was up this early intentional or if he hadn't been to bed yet. Since Festus had just returned from visiting the Texas Haggens it was hard to say about him.

"I'm a workin' of course," Festus said sitting down be side her, laying his hat down on the table beside him.

"Oh," Kitty asked incredulously, she had never known Festus to willing get up early for work for anything unless Matt asked. Sure he did odds and ends around town, or he would disappear for weeks at a time. But no matter how long he was gone or how far away he always made it back when Matt needed him.

"That is I'm a fixin' to just as quick as I can find Matthew," Festus said sheepishly.

"You know things have been kind of peaceful around here," Kitty pointed out, knowing Matt didn't need the help when things were this quite.

"Oh I ain't a figurin' to work for Matthew." Festus said shaking his hands in the air. "What it is see I got me a job with ole Simon Spencer, bringing some stock down from Jetmore," Festus explained.

"What's Matt gotta do with that," Kitty asked confused now.

"Well you know how close ole Simon is with a dollar." Festus said playing with the felt on the table. "He ain't a fixin' to jar loose with a penny until I get those horses back here," Festus said loosing some of the nervousness. "And I need oh about ten dollars for expenses more or less," he added in a softer tone as he picked at his shirt not quiet meeting Kitty's eye.

"Oh," Kitty said wearily, understanding now why Festus wanted to see soft hearted Matt. He needed a loan of some money.

"Course he's good for the pay, and Matthew would give me the loan of it in a minute if I can find him." Festus declared. "But I ain't saw hide nor hair of him. I seen you're doors opened I figured he might have came in here to have coffee with you," Festus added a might sheepishly.

"No he hasn't," Kitty said disappointed again as she played with coffee cup. The truth of the matter was that was what she was hoping for that when she woke up this morning. "Pot's on the bar help your self," Kitty offered in a dreary tone.

"Much obliged Miss Kitty, ain't got time to sit around and jaw," Festus said declining. "And you ain't saw him ataw huh," he murmured.

"Nope," Kitty said.

"Well," Festus said starting to get up a little defeated.

Kitty was a little surprise that Festus was turning down coffee with her and wasn't asking her for a loan. "Tell you what I'll do," Kitty said watching him whirl around and plop back in his seat. "I'll stake you the ten dollars," Kitty said getting up to walk over behind the bar.

"Kinda again' my nature to take the loan of finances from a lady," Festus said walking over with her.

That would explain why he never tired to ask her for a loan before, Kitty had always wondered. He would try to smooch drinks off of her every now and then, but nothing beyond that.

"But it's hard to tell where Matthew's at, he could be anyplace, and I gotta get a goin' this mornin'," Festus said waving his hand around.

"He get's around all right," Kitty said as she put the ten dollars in Festus's hand.

"Much obliged Miss Kitty," Festus said jingling the coins in his hand, as he started towards the door. "I'll pay you back before you can say rat ran over the roof with a piece of raw liver in his mouth," Festus declared, noticing Kitty's surprise at that. "I will," he declared firmly.

Kitty shook her head as she watched him head on down the street past the window. She could hear him whistling as he walked. She put the cash box back and started to wipe out the glasses.

****M&K****

"Miss Kitty," Barney said bursting through the doors waving a sheet of paper in his hand as he hurried over towards the bar.

"What is it Barney," Kitty asked alarmed hoping something hadn't happened to Lydia or Matt where ever in the devil he was this morning.

"I need to find Festus," Barney stated not wanting to alarm Miss Kitty.

"Festus, he ain't here, he rode out towards Jetmore to get some stock," Kitty said.

"Well what do we do Miss Kitty?" Barney asked a little desperately.

"Barney what are you going on about," Kitty demanded slowly loosing her patience as he handed her the slip of paper for her to read.

Kitty read the paper and her heart stopped beating as he looked up at Barney. "Where did you get this," Kitty asked suddenly.

"I found it when I came to work this morning," Barney answered.

"Sam go find Thad, Sue go get Doc," Kitty said staring at Barney as she reread the note again, leaning down against the bar.

A few minutes later Thad, Sam, Sue and Doc all walked in the Long Branch.

"Kitty," Doc asked questionably.

"Barney found this on the door to the telegraph office when he came to work this morning," Kitty said sliding the note over for Doc to read.

Doc pulled out his glasses as he picked up the note and read over it, and looked up at Kitty. "Lon Gorman," Doc mumbled out loud.

"Do you know him," Kitty asked knowing Doc went over the wanted posters with Matt every now and then when he stopped over there to drink his free morning coffee.

"That's the fella," Doc said pulling out his glass case, "that killed a rancher up in Smith County about four years ago," Doc answered putting his glasses away. "Beat him to death with his bare hands, sent him to Leavenworth." Doc said not holding anything back from Kitty because it would have been pointless to do so now. He could see the fear and worry etching in her clear blue eyes.

"Well what are we going to do," Kitty said looking at Doc with some hope.

"Well the only thing we can do Kitty," Doc said looking at her as he picked up the note again. "Is sending those wires like they asked for," Doc said picking up the note and turned around towards Barney.

"I ain't got no authority to send a telegram like that," Barney declared loudly.

"You don't need no authority to send a telegram," Doc bristled knowing full well that Barney's refusal wasn't helping Kitty any at the moment. "All you need is a message and the payment. There's the message," Doc said handing him the paper, "and I'll pay for it," Doc bristled.

"I'll pay for it," Kitty snapped out knowing perfectly well Doc didn't have that kind of money.

"There you are now, get out of here," Doc said firmly.

"All of them," Barney questioned.

"Yes all of them," Doc snapped out turning back around to look at Kitty after watching Barney scurrying out the door to send the telegrams. "Anybody tell Festus," Doc asked wondering where the hill man was now that Matt needed him.

"No we can't he's on his way to Jetmore to pick up some horses, that's why I sent for Thad," Kitty said pointing to the tall gangly boy standing beside Doc. "Do you think you can catch him," Kitty said hoping that Thad could do it.

"Yes ma'am do you want me to bring him back here," Thad asked looking at her expectantly.

"Oh no, don't do that Thad," Doc interjected. "Just find him and tell 'im and by thunder he'll do something," Doc said confidently.

"Yes sir," Thad said rushing out of the Long Branch.

Doc turned to leave after Thad left them but Kitty stopped him. "Doc you scared," Kitty asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Doc said with a curt nod, knowing she was going to need his support now more then ever if she was going to get through this.

****M&K****

Lydia stepped off the train onto the semi busy platform looking around for a familiar face, not seeing anyone. A sense of forbearing doom washed over her, but she brushed it off forgetting she had hopped an earlier train than anticipated. She started to walk up the street towards the jail when someone caught her elbow. She turned seeing Cole standing there in front of the stage depot. "Cole," she cried out happily as she hugged him tight, feeling him tense under her embrace.

"Lydia," Cole heaved out gently cupping her shoulders as he pushed her away from him slightly.

Lydia looked up at him clearly confused, something wasn't right. She knew it for sure now, Cole never called her Lydia always Lydie unless something was wrong or they were fighting. They weren't fighting so it was clear there was something wrong, even the way he tensed under her embrace said there was something the matter. "What's the matter, what's wrong," Lydia said looking up at him expectantly.

"Lydie, honey," Cole said heavily looking at her with a remorseful look. "It's your dad," Cole said watching the panic alarm cross over her eyes.

"What," Lydia demanded looking straight into those silver gray eyes.

"He was kidnapped last night and the men that took him are using him as a hostage to make it to the boarder," Cole explained holding her arms tightly in his hands.

"Mama, Julie, Ben," Lydia said with a wide mouth stare of shock on her face. She turned away from Cole long enough to pick up her skirts well above her knees as she started to run towards the Long Branch.

Cole raced after her. He didn't want to be the one to tell her but figured it was better coming from someone she knew then hearing the idle gossip.

****M&K****

"Doc," Kitty said her eyes starting too moist over with tears as she stared at him.

"It's going to be all right Kitty," Doc said patting her hand as he turned back to face her. "Matt's not foolish Kitty, he knows what he doing, and he knows by now that somebody knows he missing and that he'll be getting help. He'll wait till Festus and Thad show up before he does anything stupid, you know that," Doc said trying to reassure her that Matt wasn't going to do anything brash, when he wasn't so sure of it himself.

"I hope your right," Kitty said just as the back door opened and Julia and Ben walked in with Jenna behind them.

"Mama," Julia questioned looking at the worried expression on Kitty's face.

Kitty stared at her youngest daughter; she forgot she sent Jenna over to get them. But she needed to see them to help ease her peace mind. Kitty moved over to pick Ben up regardless of the fact that he didn't want to be held right then. She hugged them both tight to her feeling just the tiniest bit of relief knowing, they here safe and Lydia was coming home. Using the kids were a sure way to keep Matt Dillon in line, but with out them he would more than likely do something foolish as time progressed.

"Mama," Lydia burst out as she burst through the swing doors, running over towards them.

Kitty didn't even question her oldest as to what she was doing there so unexpectedly as she folded her into the embrace.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there at the table with Ben on her lap and Julia, and Lydia and Doc as the evening crowd started to pile in. She was still on edge with worry because they hadn't heard anything from Festus or anywhere else for that matter and she was starting to get worried. Knowing Matt like she did it wasn't with out fault.

Doc noticed that Kitty was starting to get even more tensed as he took a sip of his whiskey. He grimaced at the taste of it as he stared at his glass. "For heaven sakes," Doc said sitting the glass down on the table and picking up the bottle to stare at the label. "You still getting your stock off of Mullin's outfit," Doc asked looking at her.

"Oh," Kitty said realizing Doc as said something to her. "Hum," she asked a little distracted as Doc indicated the bottle. "Mullin's and Pierce yeah," Kitty said distractedly as she stared blankly in front of her.

"By golly their doing something to it," Doc declared hoping to take her mind off of Matt. "It ain't as good as it was a year or so ago, their putting the same label on the bottle but," Doc said shaking his head.

"Doc what time is it," Kitty asked suddenly.

"Time," Doc asked looking at her as he dug in his pocket for his watch. "It's about five I guess, but I'm usually fast," Doc said as he opened his watch. "I got ten minutes till, why," Doc asked wondering why she wanted know what the time was all of a sudden.

"They should have been in Meade County before noon, even riding slow," Kitty said suddenly.

"You got know way of knowing that," Doc said catching on to what she getting at with the time. She hadn't been herself most of the day, because she was worrying about Matt. She even refused to let the kids out of her sight.

"Maybe Thad and Festus caught up with 'em," Kitty said hopefully.

"Maybe they did, Festus is one of the best trackers we know that," Doc said.

"Then why haven't we heard something," Kitty snapped out.

"Oh for heaven sakes Kitty, it's early." Doc said indifferently. "Now Ben Folly is a friend of Matt's," Doc started off.

"Ben Folly is the sheriff of Mead County, maybe there was some trouble. Maybe Ben couldn't go along with the conditions in the wire," Kitty said firmly letting her head run away with her as she imagined ever worse possible situation happening to Matt before he even got to Mead County.

"Oh maybe…maybe…maybe…" Doc repeated mockingly. "Everything you say is conjectured," Doc said filling up her whiskey glass. "Now here I want you to drink that, I know it's not as smooth as it should be but that's your fault. Now that is my prescription and you drink it," Doc said sharply hoping to break through to her with his brusquest manner.

Kitty just looked at him with a forlorn look in her eyes as she glanced down towards the table to keep the tears from falling, as he pats her hand.

"Mama you got to stop worrying," Lydia said squeezing Kitty's hand on the table. "How many times have you and Dad both told us you two are big kids and can take care of your self," Lydia said pointedly.

Kitty gave her a small timid smile. "Plenty of times I guess," Kitty said.

"Right, now we all know Dad can take care of himself," Lydia said trying to be reassuring. "Hell even a bullet isn't going to stop him," she smirked out.

"What your mouth," Kitty scolded lightly.

"Kitty, he's going to be all right," Doc said firmly.

"You don't know that Doc," Kitty snapped out loosing her control over her emotions. "You know Matt, isn't going to let them use innocent lives in order to save his life," Kitty whipped out.

"I know Kitty," Doc said knowing she was right.

"Oh for heaven sake," Julia burst out suddenly. "You all are making it sounding like Dad's already dead," Julia snapped out.

"Nonsense Julie, Dad will come home," Lydia said looking over at her sister. "He won't do something as foolish as last time," Lydia said trying to reassure her baby sister.

"How do you know this is Dad we're talking about," Julia burst out tilting her head at her sister. "I mean come on we are talking about the stubbornness man alive," Julia added pointedly.

"True," Lydia sighed out. "Mama's probably right," Lydia said. "We all know Dad does have a tendency to take risk with his own life," she added somberly.

"He won't do something to foolish cause of us," Julia pointed out.

Kitty sat there listening to the girls argue back and forth about how foolish and stubborn Matt could be. She had to agree with both of them. Julia was right that thoughts about them might delay Matt from doing something foolish for the time being but for how long. But then it could be like Lydia said he might rush doing something foolish to get back there to them.

****M&K****

Kitty sat up in her room worrying her bottom lip, as she tried to read a book to help her fall sleep. Kitty's gaze went to the window as she walked over there leaving the book lay open on the bed. She recalled the last couple of months, and the trouble that went with them. If it wasn't one thing with Matt it was another with Lydia and Julia and even Ben. Sure Lydia had been away at school but in the last couple of letters she had been begging Kitty to talk to Matt about her courtin' Cole and staying home for good this year. Julia on the other hand had been first giving into Angela's taunts and doing some dangerous stunts until this last time when Matt and Doc caught her jumping roof tops. And Ben he was just everywhere at once it seemed.

Kitty stood there staring out into the night. God only knew what Matt would do now. He would sure as hell take more chances then he needed too, but then again he might not because of the kids. But it was still a little too close for comfort for Kitty. She rubbed a hand over her stomach subconsciously.

Kitty turned and looked at the book, gnawing the inside of her bottom lip. "Well I can't sleep tonight anyways," Kitty muttered out loud. "Thanks to Matt, so one more of your surprises, isn't going to do any more damage," Kitty said to herself as she picked up the book of dime novels.

"I'll be damned," Kitty cursed out loudly slamming the book closed and walking over to her dresser. She grabbed the family picture off the lace runner, stared at it for a while as the clock on the mantel ticked breaking up the silence. Kitty stared at the picture as her thoughts traveled towards Matt.

Kitty sat there trying to imagine what Dodge would be like without Matt's influence, and she just couldn't imagine not having the law and order that Matt stood for in this town as the same. Dodge wasn't going to be the same with out him. She didn't think she could even stay in Dodge with out Matt here; he was the reason she had stayed in the first place.

She had loved Matt Dillon since the first moment she ever laid eyes on him; a friendship started to blossom between them, slowly at first, based on mutual respect and trust that developed into a deeply committed relationship, born out of pure respect and trust. It felt as if she had spent a better part of her lifetime loving him, rather then just sixteen years. It's a once in a life time kind of love. At least they had an interesting time of loving one another. They had their share of fights and their share of good times and the bad, but she would do it all over again if she had too, because she loved him.

Love. There was no way that she could deny the feeling. What a tragedy that all her defenses had finally deserted her, and bound her over to the one man she could never really have. That was the gossamer, sweet wind of sensations that made her wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time, to offer him anything and everything to share a life with him, to give him children. Her poor heart was going to wear itself out on Matt Dillon.

They had been friends, lovers, husband and wife for a long time now. They got along better than any two people she knew. They were totally committed to each other in the deepest reaches of their souls.

She was furious, that damn badge was ruining her life, her future, all her hopes and dreams. That damn badge is what made him such a valuable hostage in times like this. It was his damn job. The life of a lawman was to live from day to day. But the same could be said about the lawman's wife. She was so angry she could have throw things; in fact she did start throwing things.

After her temper tantrum, Kitty stood there breathing heavily, as tears misted her eyes as she stared at the broken fragments of her life. She should be use to living with the fear and worry and nauseating pain that came wondering if that might be the last time she saw him, she touched him, loved him. It hurt terribly, to think of never seeing him again. If Matt was dead, then she wanted no more of this life of the awful pain and suffering. She still had the kids, but that still didn't make it any easier to live with the heartache of not having Matt. But three little pieces of him was better then nothing.

She tried to picture her life with out him in it. The thought of never seeing him alone again, never sharing a nightcap or and early morning cup of coffee with him, never talking to him and having that sweet soft comfort all for herself. He always knew when she was sad or upset and just what to say to bring her out of it or just what to do. At times he almost read her mind. He made her feel warm inside, just by being near her. Remembering the feverish responses of his loving, she felt closer to him but now she felt empty. Alone.

Kitty felt as if icy water settled over her heart and her body. She couldn't even remember what he looked-liked. She couldn't remember what his touch felt like, what he smelled like, what he tasted like, what he felt like, she couldn't remember…..

****M&K****

As the days passed, they still heard nothing. An ominous silence had settled over the town. A harsh brooding silence as if even the air and earth waited and prayed on Matt's quick return.

Doc hurried into the Long Branch with the wire in his hand. "Kitty," Doc said hurrying over to the corner of the bar where she stood. "Wire here from Amarillo," Doc said watching her toss the account books down on the counter and pick up the paper to read it. "Marshal from Amarillo talked to Matt this morning and he let him through, he's all right," Doc said.

"But they're half way to the boarder why haven't Thad and Festus done something," Kitty burst out.

"Well…they'll do something, when the time comes" Doc stuttered out not sure why Festus hadn't tired to free Matt, but figured it was waiting for the opportunity to present himself.

"Of course they will," Kitty said softly knowing that Festus would do anything to help save Matt's life. It wasn't his fault that they hadn't had the chance to save Matt before now. "I don't know what's the matter with me," Kitty said looking at Doc.

"Well I'll tell ya, probably the same thing that's wrong with me. We're just chewing ourselves to bit when all we know we can do is wait." Doc said summarizing why they were both on edge for.

"If it's this bad for us think what it's like for Matt," Kitty said softly. She knew Matt Dillon too well to know that waiting wasn't his best quality.

"Well he's been in tough spots before," Doc said.

"Not like this," Kitty pointed out.

"Oh yes he has," Doc said remembering a time before Kitty even came to Dodge, but he had to agree with Kitty, patience wasn't Matt's strongest virtue unless innocent lives were involved. Matt never took into consideration his own life, and the effect his death had on others, especially Kitty or the kids.

"I keep trying to tell myself they're just using him as a shield. But if they're the kind of men that everybody says they are, well what are the chances that they won't kill him when they get to Mexico," Kitty asked looking expectantly at Doc for the answer.

"Oh they'd just there wouldn't be any reason for them to do that," Doc stammered out at first only for his voice to grow more confidence then he felt.

"I laid awake all last night, trying to imagine what Dodge would be like with out Matt, what I'd be like with out him. And I just couldn't, I couldn't imagine," Kitty said shaking her head slightly her voice cracking with emotion. "Then all of a sudden I couldn't even remember what Matt looked like, I couldn't' even remember his face, Doc I couldn't even…." Kitty choked out brokenly.

"Now you just hold it right there, I want to tell you something." Doc said firmly. "I've lived quite a bit longer then you have Kitty, and I know something to be true, if you think something hard enough and strong enough, you'd be amazed and awful lot of time it turns out just the way you think it will, and the way it ought to." Doc said pointedly. "Here's what I mean, we're going to hold on to the thought Matt's gonna be all right and we're going to hold on to it just you and me just as strong as we can until we see him walk right through that door," Doc said poking his thumb back towards the door as he stared her down. "That all right with you," Doc asked with a curt nod.

"All right Doc," Kitty said looking brightly at him.

"Can we have a cup of coffee," Doc stated more then asked as he patted her arm.

"You bet we can," Kitty said flashing him a weak bright smile.

****M&K****

"Mama," Julia burst out running into the Long Branch at a dead run.

"What," Kitty asked in alarm as she looked up at her daughter.

"You better stop her somehow," Julia said shaking her head gasping for breath.

"Stop who from what," Kitty asked only to bolt up from the table. "Where's your sister," Kitty demanded.

"She's down at the stable arguing with Cole about going after Dad," Julia gasped out.

Kitty shook her head as she slowly walked around the table with Doc following on her heels as they walked down to Moss's.

****M&K****

"Are you loco," Cole shouted at her as she started to saddle Shadow. "You even know how far Amarillo is from here," Cole demanded.

"Yeah it's south and close to the boarder," Lydia snapped back.

"It'll take you at least two weeks to get there and by then your dad will be even farther away," Cole grunted out.

"I can't just keep sitting here," Lydia said harshly as she spread the blanket it out along Shadow's back.

"And you think your dad's going to like the fact of you taking off," Cole snapped.

"He's not going to have much of a choice," Lydia stated moving out to grab her saddle.

"You're not going Lydia," Cole said purposely tripping her to make her fall face first into the empty stall.

"Why you…." Lydia said catching her breath as she stood up grabbing her saddle off the wall.

"You're not going I said," Cole said moving to hook a foot under her leg tripping her once again as he grabbed her around the waist. The momentum from his pull, caused her to fall backwards, into the stall, dropping the saddle as she tried to catch her balance. Cole quickly scrambled to where he had her pinned under him. He grabbed her hands pinning them down in the straw as he sat on her waist. "Stop it," he grumbled as she twisted under him.

"No," Lydia hissed out trying with all her might to dislodge him from her waist.

They wrestled there in the hay for a few more minutes before Lydia did the unexpected. She started to cry. Cole stared at her from his pinning position as the tears started to run down her cheeks as she rambled brokenly. It was enough to tear his heart to shreds. "Lydie, honey, don't cry," Cole said releasing her hands to wipe the tears from her face, as he moved off her to lay beside her. "Don't cry," he pleaded realizing too late his mistake, as Lydia gave his chest a hard shove.

Lydia was lithe as she was fast but not fast enough as Cole snagged her waist pulling her back under him. "Damn you Cole Dalton, let me go," Lydia hissed out trying to get away from him again.

Cole looked at her flushed face and soft plaintive lips as she cursed him, trying in vain to get loose. She was still cursing him and wishing him a thousand deaths as he found a more direct route in shutting her up.

****M&K****

"You still going," Cole murmured breaking the kiss long enough to pepper some kisses on her jaw.

"Yes," Lydia said.

"Lydie," he groaned out as she raised a hand up to cup to his head and pulling him back down into another kiss.

"Shut up, you're talking too much" Lydia purred out arching up to meet him half way.

Kitty walked into Moss's livery with every intention of yelling at her daughter as she walked over towards Shadow's stall only to stop short at the scene before her. She stood there frozen with Doc, beside her looking at her daughter laying in the empty stall with Cole Dalton half on and half off her daughter kissing the daylights out of her.

"Lydia," Kitty exclaimed looking at the two with wide eyes as they broke apart slowly.

"Oh relax Mama," Lydia said slowly sitting up in the stall. She looked over at Cole's somewhat horrified face as he stared at Kitty and Doc. She grabbed a handful of straw and threw it at him, making him turn to face her.

"Trouble with a capital T," Cole said tossing some straw at her. "Should have known Julie would get your mom," Cole said getting up and reaching down to pull her up to her feet.

"At least it's not Dad," Lydia stated brushing the straw off his chest as he picked it out of her hair.

"If that was the case you'd got your wish," Cole stated looking at her.

"I might just yet," Lydia said arching her brow at him.

"They shouldn't have named you Lydia they should have named you trouble," Cole stared at her. "Now are you going to behave or am I going to have to hog tie you," Cole said.

"You and what army is going to try that," Lydia snapped out.

"The one with iron bars, and the one you're dad would even agree with," Cole said hand on his hip as he glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare," Lydia glared back with narrowed eyes.

"Try me," Cole dared looking at her.

"You do and I'll tell Dad," Lydia hissed out.

"Go right ahead and I'll tell him why," Cole warned. "See how your backside would like one," he taunted. Lydia gasped at him for a moment. "Face it darlin' I'm the only one willing to face your Daddy's bullet either way," Cole added heatedly.

Lydia didn't even stop to think as her hand went flying across his face in a stinging whack. She didn't even give him a chance to recover from the smack before she pushed him hard in the chest. The force of the shove and the bucket behind his feet helped him loose his balance causing him to fall backwards to the hard packed earth of the barn floor. Cole stared after her speechless as she didn't utter one word before turning and running out of the barn, but she didn't have to say a word her eyes said it all.

Julia walked over towards him as he slowly stood up brushing himself off. She saw the redden hand print on his cheek and shook her head. "You really made her mad this time," she snickered.

"Yeah…well…"Cole said bending over to grab Lydia's saddle. "She'll get over it," he said confidently.

"Not so sure about that one," Julia said smiling.

"Hey it got her out of the barn didn't it," Cole retorted looking at her.

"Yeah but how you gonna fix this one," Julia said pointing at the saddle hanging over his shoulder.

"Why don't you let me worry about that," Cole said firmly. "And you better not tell her where the damn thing is either," Cole said harshly looking at her.

Julia shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him. "It's your funeral," Julia said.

"Yeah only who's doing the shooting your dad or your sister," Cole huffed out walking past Kitty as he tipped his hat.

"I'm betting Lydie," Julia said. "Especially when she finds out you took her saddle," Julia yelled out.

"Yeah well you just make sure you don't tell her," Cole said over his shoulder as he walked out of the barn.

"What in the world was that all about," Kitty demanded finding her voice.

"Cole ticked sis off enough to get her to leave the barn so he could steal her saddle so she can't go after Dad," Julia explained. "He probably could have had her talked into staying put with a few more kisses but we interrupted." Julia snickered.

"Well the boy was right about one thing," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache. "Better you than Matt," he said humorously.

"True," Kitty said turning and walking with Doc back to the Long Branch.

****M&K****

"Miss Kitty," Barney called out, startling Kitty as she turned around behind the bar to look at him waving the telegram in his hands, as he rushed into the Long Branch. "This just came in for you," Barney said handing her the slip of paper.

Kitty eyed him curiously as she took the slip of paper from him. Kitty read over the simple message and looked up at Barney before she reread the message. 'Be home soon' Matt. It was a simple message, not that she would expect anything more from him. He always liked to keep it simple, and this was sure simple. It was just amazing how three short words could lift her spirits as high as the clouds.

Kitty turned and rushed out the back door after drawling Barney a beer. She rushed into the house where she found Lydia sitting there brooding on the lounge while Julia sat on the floor playing something with Ben. "He's coming home," Kitty said happily watching Julia's face light up and Lydia give her a half smile. She looked at her oldest daughter and decided she wasn't going to touch that problem with a ten foot pole and someone pointing a gun at her. It was more than likely for the best at the moment but they were going to have to have a serious talk here sooner rather than later.

****M&K****

Matt slowly walked into the Long Branch in the early morning.

"Good to see you back Marshal," Sam called out happily a week later.

"Sam, it's good to be back," Matt said as he walked over towards the bar.

"Can I get you a drink Marshal," Sam asked.

"Maybe later Sam," Matt said looking around hoping to spot his redhead. "Where's Kitty, Sam," Matt asked after not seeing her yet.

"She's in the office Marshal," Sam said continuing to wipe out the glasses.

"Thanks," Matt said moving over towards the door marked private. Matt stood outside the office door smiling. He opened the door slowly and stood there watching.

"Ben would you stop climbing in the crates," Julia burst out.

"Mama this one's seventy percent six bottles," Lydia said looking in the crate.

"There should be three more cases," Kitty said looking at the invoice.

"You all busy," Matt asked stepping inside and shutting the door.

Kitty whirled around at the sound of his voice. "Matt," Kitty cried out happily, jumping out of her seat as she rushed over towards him.

"Dad," the girls screeched rushing towards him.

"Kitty," Matt said softly wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground, using one arm to support her back as he cupped her head with the other.

Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. "You're back," she repeated over and over again in the barest whisper against his neck.

"I'm home," Matt murmured against her neck as he held her tightly against him. His back was still sore but he didn't want to let her go just yet. "I'm home," Matt repeated a second time feeling the wetness of her tears against his neck, as he stroked her back gently soothingly.

"I'm glad you're back," Kitty murmured brokenly.

"Me too Kit," Matt said softly running his hands up along her back.

"I missed you so much," Kitty whispered out brokenly.

"Shush now it's all over," Matt soothed feeling her back start to tremble even more, as he looked at the girls with a knowing look.

After a few minutes he heard her sniffle a little as she started to pull back. He watched her wipe at her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Well, let me look at you," Kitty said stepping back from him.

"I'm all right just a couple of bruises," Matt said as she raked her eyes down over him.

"I can see that," Kitty said looking at his jaw where there were some yellowish colored bruises sticking out against the tawny colored skin.

"Come here you two," Matt said smiling at the girls who ran to his sides and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of their heads as he held them both in the biggest bear hug he could manage.

"Julia, I swear you grew two more inches on me," Matt said kissing Julia's head before looking down at his daughter's smiling face, as she hugged him tight before releasing him.

"I might have," Julia said looking at him bashful like.

"And why aren't you back in school," Matt asked kissing Lydia's head before she pulled away.

"Mama and me decided it was time for me to stay home," Lydia said looking up at him straight on.

Kitty tried to hide the smile at seeing the horrified look on Matt's face. "I couldn't rightly send her back to school knowing you were missing now could I," Kitty said cupping Lydia's shoulders.

"As if I would have gone," Lydia said stubbornly.

Matt chuckled at that as Ben finally got tired of messing with the empty crates and walked over towards them. "Hey little man," Matt said picking him up, "Did your sisters drive you crazy while I was gone," Matt asked.

"More like the opposite," Kitty, Lydia, and Julia retorted at once, causing Matt to chuckle a little more.

"Yes," Kitty called out at the knock as the office door opened and Cole Dalton poked his head in the door. "Sorry Mrs. Dillon but have you seen Lydia," Cole asked softly.

"She's right here," Kitty said looking at her daughter's smug face as Cole walked in the office.

"All right what ya do with it," Cole demanded.

"Do with what," Lydia asked innocently.

"You know what, where's my saddle," Cole snapped out squaring off with her.

"Where's mine," Lydia retorted not even backing down from Cole's towering form.

"Back in the barn where it belongs," Cole said rolling his eyes in Matt's direction.

"Fine," Lydia said looking at him as she moved over towards the corner of the stock room pulling Cole's saddle out from behind a couple crates. "Here," Lydia said handing the saddle over.

"Thanks trouble," Cole grounded out turning and leaving just as quick as he came.

"Lydia…" Julia said holding up a stirrup. "He might need this," she pointed out.

"Oh he'll be back in a few minutes just as long as it takes to cinch his saddle and mount up," Lydia said smiling smugly.

"What did you do," Julia asked.

"Let's just say Cole Dalton's going to fall on his butt once again," Lydia said smoothly.

"Do I want to know," Matt whispered in Kitty's ear.

"Uhum…not right now you don't," Kitty said with a shake of her head watching her daughters move towards the side windows gawking out them.

"Come on let's go see the show," Lydia said nudging her sister in the ribs as they headed out into the saloon.

"What show," Matt demanded following his three girls out the door to the main part.

"Go have a seat Matt over by the stairs," Kitty said grabbing the tray of coffee off the end of the bar and heading that way.

Matt sat down at the table by the stairs holding a wiggling Ben in his arm as Lydia and Julia cracked the bat wing door open enough to peep out of it.

"What in tarnation," Doc said walking part way through the gap to turn and look up the street.

"Come on Doc," Julia said hastily grabbing Doc's sleeve and pulling him in through the door and over towards Matt and Kitty.

"Don't tell me that's still going on," Doc muttered looking over at Lydia shutting the door quickly and hurrying behind the bar.

"Yeah, but we should be safe here," Kitty said sitting a cup down in front of Matt. "Might as well have a seat Doc," Kitty said pouring him a cup coffee.

Doc sat down noticing Matt sitting with his back to the wall. "See you made it back in one piece," Doc said taking the cup from Kitty.

"Yeah," Matt said as Ben squirmed on his lap until Kitty handed him a cookie.

"You little twit," Cole bellowed from the doorway standing there dripping wet.

"Oh, didn't you like your bath," Lydia sassed out looking at him.

"Why you," Cole thundered storming thru the doors and down the little step.

"I wouldn't," Lydia warned picking up one of the shot glasses.

"Come on I dare you," Cole grated out moving closer towards her with a purpose. Lydia shucked the glass at his head only to have him duck as he rushed her in one of those lighting quick moves tossing her over his shoulder.

"Un-uhuh," Kitty said softly grabbing Matt's arm to hold him still as Lydia beat the daylights out of Cole's back. She let go of Matt's arm when Cole pushed through the doors to the outside.

"One…two…three…" Julia counted off until they all heard the splashed and Cole chuckling something about enjoy your bath. "One…two…three…" Julia counted off again as Lydia walked back into the Long Branch fuming and soaking wet.

"When you get done changing your clothes, you have glass to clean up," Kitty said with a shake of her head as Lydia stormed up the stairs.

"Would someone mind telling me what's been going on around here," Matt demanded more than asked.

"Well…" Kitty said wondering just where to start.

"Lydia and Cole's fighting," Julia said.

"Let's just say Lydia got jealous and retaliated and then Cole got jealous and retaliated, and they've been doing this now for two weeks," Kitty said interrupting her daughter before Julia said just a little too much.

"Oh," Matt said, not sure what to think about it.

"It's been some harmless entertainment," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache.

The doors squeaked opened and a tall gangly looking boy walked inside. "Mornin' Miss Kitty, Doc, Marshal," the boy greeted nervously. "Is…is Lydia around," he asked nervously clearing his throat.

"She's up stairs, she'll be down in a minute," Kitty said softly as she grabbed Matt's arm again tightly just as the upstairs door clicked shut.

"Mornin' Travis," Lydia said over the balcony before she bounded down the stairs.

"Mornin'" Travis said smiling at her as the door creaked opened and Cole, John. Festus, and Thad all walked in behind him looking at Travis. "Mama was wondering if you could deliever a dozen eggs tomorrow," he all but croaked out.

"I should be able too," Lydia said not even bothering to flirt with Travis as he wrung the brim of his hat in his hands nervously. She could almost swear she saw the beads of sweat pop up on his brow as he kept glancing over towards the adults.

"All right, thanks, see ya," Travis said making a hasty retreat.

"Arugh," Lydia groaned. "Mama," Lydia whined turning to look at her mother pleadingly.

"What," Kitty said trying hard to keep a straight face. She knew what her daughter's problem was and it was just a little bit humorous.

"Why don't you just save us all sometime and just send us to the convent," Lydia raged.

"Hey now speak for yourself," Julia burst out staring at her sister.

"You might as well come along," Lydia whipped out. "You have to admit that a convent sounds better then Dad's idea of a tower," Lydia said.

"Well yeah it does but you're over reacting," Julia protested.

"Name one boy with a grain of sense in this town, that's brave enough to face the grizzly male chauvinist gun fighters ," Lydia quipped out. "And Jacob doesn't count," Lydia added for good measure. Julia pursed her lips together as she thought about it. "If they do have the guts it's because they are either too stupid or think just like them." Lydia added.

"Hey now," Doc bristled.

"I don't mean you Doc," Lydia amended. "I don't mean you, or Thad or even Sam," Lydia explained looking at them. "I meant the other grizzly bears," she snorted out.

"Hey now, I wouldn't exactly call us grizzly bears," John said rubbing his jaw as he looked at Festus. "Well maybe Festus," John teased looking at the hill man.

Festus didn't even blanch at the teasing as he drank his coffee.

Cole chuckled from where he sat at the middle table. "Told you so," he stated smugly.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I was you, you can still get shot," Lydia grated out.

"You going to be the one pulling the trigger," Cole said leaning back in the chair.

"I might," she snapped.

"Then I have nothing to worry about then," he stated casually. "Don't you have some glass to clean up," he smirked.

Lydia ignored him as she walked to get to get the broom and dust pin. She cleaned up the shards of broken glass and took them over to the trash bend. She dumped them in the trash as she looked at the bucket of water. A smile curled to her face as she picked up the bucket and walked over towards Cole who was busy talking to Thad. Lydia lifted the bucket up and dumped it over Cole before he even knew what happened.

"What the…" Cole snapped looking at her just as she put the bucket over his head.

"Go take Missy to breakfast," Lydia hissed out before running up the stairs slamming the door shut behind her.

Julia walked over to where Cole was sitting in the pool of water. "You're only making her madder," Julia said pointing out the obvious as she looked at her nails.

"All right what's your plan," Cole sighed out looking at her.

"Kiss Missy Davis," Julia said smiling.

"Are you loco, she'd shoot me for sure," Cole burst out.

"I didn't say actually do it," Julia pointed out. "See that's what I'm good for," Julia said. "I tell her you're going to meet Missy down at the kissing tree and who's going to be mad enough to go down there," Julia said.

"Uhum how about you think of something else that isn't going to get us, ducking glasses, dodging bullets, or running for our lives," Cole said patting Julia's back as he smirked at her.

"Then get off your butt and go kiss her," Julia whipped out.

"What part of dodging bullets didn't you understand, she might miss but he won't," Cole said pointing to Matt.

"All right," Julia said walking over to the bar grabbing a bottle and a glass. She carried both back to Cole. "Here you go drink you some courage, and ask him," Julia said patting Cole's shoulder.

"Smart aleck," Cole grumbled at her.

"Is it just me or did it get awful quiet upstairs," Kitty said looking over at Cole.

"No she's still up there," Cole said with a nod as he looked at the curtain. "In fact she's ease dropping," he said louder than necessary.

"Oh…." Lydia huffed out slamming the door shut again.

"What is it with you, have you made it your life's mission to see how many times you can tick her off, in a day," Julia burst out.

"Partly Jewels, partly," Cole said standing up. "I'm leaving so you can come down now," he shouted.

"Good have a good trip," Lydia snapped back through the door.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Missy will make it up for it," Cole shouted walking to the doors. "See ya later," he called out smiling.

"Don't count on it," she retorted standing on the balcony.

"Oh I'm sure of it," Cole said with a wave of his hand before he left.

"Arugh Dad I hate you so much right now," Lydia grated out.

"What did I do," Matt asked as she slammed the door again.

Doc shifting in his seat as the rest of them hem hauled around. Kitty just looked down at her hands as she poured some more coffee

"Other than the fact that you got half the young male population scared to death of you nothing," Julia said with the shrug of her shoulder.

"Only half of them I was hoping for more than half," Matt said smiling.

"Well Jacob isn't scared of you cause he don't wear a gun and you won't shoot an unarm man, but she doesn't want a farmer," Julia said. "She wants the soaking wet idiot that makes her so mad that she wants to scream," Julia said.

"Yeah I caught that much," Matt said nodding his head.

"Yeah well if you had…" Julia started.

"We don't want anybody shot," Kitty interrupted looking pointedly at her daughter. Julia just nodded her head in agreement.

"Where at," Matt asked suddenly.

"Moss's barn," Julia blurted out.

Matt just shook his head as he looked at John who was sitting in a chair beside him. "Could be worse I guess," Matt sighed out.

"Could be some young pup that could care less," John said with a nod.

"Yeah like what was his name, with…Melody" Matt said pointing a finger at John.

"Yep," John agreed knowing precisely who Matt was talking about. "I like Julia's idea though," he added with a chuckle.

"Which one," Matt said.

"Courage," John said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but which one, him or her," Matt chuckled.

"Both," John said. "That way it's fair," he pointed out with a chuckle.

Lydia heard every word both of their father's had to say on matter. She hurried to change her clothes once again only this time into a riding outfit. She bounded down the stairs in her jeans and shirt giving Matt a huge kiss on his cheek before she raced out of the Long Branch.

Matt stared after her dumbfounded wondering just what on earth had happen. He looked at Julia and Kitty for some sort of explanation but found them both looking as confused as he felt. Matt gave up trying to figure it out for the time being as Festus, Thad and Doc left them to go about their business. Festus had to get up to Jetmore to deliver those horses like he promised, and Thad had his job at Mr. Lathrop's store to tend too. John sat around for another cup of coffee filling Matt in on what had been going on here in town. Then Kitty sent Julia over to the house with Ben as the Long Branch started to fill up once again with the afternoon crowd.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: The Avengers, with a lot of made up episodes. I'm also basing the weather on Iowa's weather because that's about as far onto the plains as I've ever really been during all of the seasons. Oh and fair warning I'm not an expert on how Festus's talking so if I mess it up well I mess it up. **_

_**Chapter 47**_

Lydia sat out by the creek bank thinking, when she heard a horse neighing behind her. She stood up and turned almost expecting her father to be the rider saying she had been gone to long, but it wasn't Matt Dillon. "What do you want," Lydia said as she watched Cole dismount and walk towards her. They were no longer fighting like they was at getting each other back, but Lydia was still waging a war with him.

"I came to talk to you," Cole said looking at her.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Lydia declared as he advance towards her. "I won't…" Lydia started to protest only to find Cole's mouth clamping down on hers. "No," Lydia said pulling away from him, shaking her head firmly.

"Lydie," Cole protested as she pulled completely away from him.

"No," she repeated as he started towards her again.

Cole moved closer, coming up behind her, his hands holding her upper arms gently. She could feel his heat; smell the tangy scent that was Cole drifting down into her nostrils. She felt his breath in her hair. He shifted, bringing her body into even closer contact with his. His powerful legs touching hers, his broad chest at her shoulders blades.

"I wonder. How much more trouble you can cause?" he said not moving away from her in the slightest.

"Must you always be so arrogant?" Lydia demanded feeling his hands grip her waist spinning her around so fast to face him. Before she even had a chance to protest she felt him hooking his leg behind her sending them both falling down to hard ground. She didn't even have a chance to catch her breath before he captured her hands against the ground palm to palm. He laced his fingers with hers curling against his.

"No, no, no!" she tossed her head in furious distress while he straddled her, bold hungry lips crushed down on hers. She twisted her mouth away from his. "No, no, no, Cole Dalton, you can't think you can kiss me when you don't even have the guts to ask my father…"

"Lydie hush, I'll admit your father is something to go against butt still…." he murmured close to her ear, noticing how she went dead still. He rolled off of her, throwing a leg over hers to keep her pinned under him. He propped himself up on his elbow to stare down at her. He met her eyes, those blue eyes that were brilliant with tears that she'd die before she shed. "Don't look like that," Cole said huskily.

"Like what," she heaved out trying hard not to shed the tears that were threatening to spill. It just hurt too much, she loved Cole and had no defense against him, but he wouldn't even go to her father either. "Cole what are we…" She opened her mouth to ask, but he found a more direct route to stop her. He closed her mouth with a kiss.

It was deep and searing and tender kiss. His fingers curled tightly in her hair, molding her to his will. He kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless. "God your mouth is so soft," he whispered tenderly, "I could spend the rest of my life kissing you."

"What's stopping you?" she asked as her voice dropped into that husky purr. Both arms went up around him while she nuzzled his mouth with hers to part his chiseled lips, letting the tip of her tongue trace lightly, and the long slow curve of his mouth. Against her softness, she could feel the sudden heavy thundering of his heart; hear the roughness of his breath.

"Not a thing." he groaned out pulling her arms from around his neck. He caught her hands against the bank palm to palm. He laced his fingers with hers curling against his. He kissed her, drinking her in, tasting and seeking.

"Shush," he murmured. He reached down and touched his cool lips to hers drawling back a breath to look at her. His chest rose and fell heavily against her. His mouth moved, up nibbling at her ear, her temple. "God your skin is soft." he whispered huskily. "Like velvet. Satin," he murmured, bending to nuzzle aside the hair at her neck and press his warm, open mouth to the quivering tender flesh he found under it.

"Cole!" she gasped out.

The one soft cry of his name set him off unexpectedly. He caught her around the waist, drawling her to him, as he riveted her soft body to his powerful lean one. His mouth descended ardently down upon hers, seizing her lips in a fierce hungry kiss, nibbling lightly at her bottom lip making her part her lips on her own before he tasted ever sweet inch of her mouth. He cupped the nape of her neck, running his fingers up into her hair, as he kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless.

Her body yielded and molded to his. Her arms encircled his neck pulling him closer still. She responded just as hungry as he was for her kisses. Her lips parted easily beneath his, and he kissed her deeply, feeling the rise of passion, of keen desperate desire. "Mmmm," Cole groaned, drawling his hand up her waist, feeling just how tiny it was, his eyes darting to catch the glazed expression on her face. "We'll go talk to your dad later," he said bending his head down again. "Right now we got better things to do," he whispered just an inch from her mouth.

****M&K****

Cole paced nervously beside the jail, trying to get up enough nerve to walk in there and talk to Matt. He wasn't scared of Matt Dillon for the most part; he liked him as a marshal and a man in general. He wasn't going to be talking to Matt Dillon the United States Marshal or the man he was going to talk to Matt Dillon the father and that was a little nerve racking. He must have started up on the porch three times figuring he knew just what to say only to change his mind. If a man was going to make anything of himself in Matt Dillon's eyes he had to be up front and honest. Cole started back up on the porch only to change his mind and turn and dart back to the safety of the alley.

Matt got up from his desk to pour him another cup of coffee, watching again as Dalton darted back into the alley way for the third time. He shook his head he didn't envy the boy in the slightest. Matt turned and walked back over to his desk trying to work on the report that he clearly wasn't thinking about. Matt stood up and opened the side door to the jail/. "Dalton, get in here," Matt said firmly moving from the door.

Cole jumped nearly a foot at Matt's booming voice coming from the door way. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen when he followed Matt inside the jail shutting the door behind him.

"If I'm going to get any work done around here I better set you straight," Matt said sitting on the edge of his desk, watching Cole fiddle with his hat.

"Yes, sir," Cole said firmly.

"I know you like Lydia," Matt said firmly.

"Yes sir," Cole said looking wide eyed at Matt for a moment. "Honestly, I more than like her, I love her," Cole admitted not so nervous now.

"That's fine, but she's not getting married until she turns eighteen. You'll make sure she's back in the house by the time the Long Branch closes on the nights that I'm in town." Matt said looking at the boy as he sipped his coffee.

"Marshal, you know I would never do anything to stand in her way or keep her from her other obligations," Cole burst out.

"I know that you'd do everything you can to keep her safe," Matt said relaxing. "A little bird told me how you stopped her from coming down to Amarillo after me," Matt said. "I appreciate that," Matt said looking at him. "Just remember this cause I'm only warning you once," Matt said firmly. "Hurt her and I'll hurt you," Matt said seeing Cole's body relax considerably.

"That's one thing I can assure you," Cole said smiling at Matt. "Well other than the marriage part," Cole added.

"All right, now get out of here so I can get some work done," Matt said getting up from the edge of his desk as he walked around to sit back down in his chair.

****M&K****

Kitty and Sam were just finishing up closing up for the night when Festus and Thad burst into the Long Branch in a hurry, startling Kitty in their rush.

Festus glared at Thad as looked over at Kitty standing in the corner. "Where's all the rookcus at," Festus asked walking over towards Kitty.

"What rookcus," Kitty said looking between Festus and Thad slightly confused.

"All 'em raunchy cowboys that's supposed to be a flaunchin' and a bellerin' around here," Festus said waving his hand in the air. "Where are they," he asked.

"Yeah, the one said that said he was the trail boss," Thad piped in "The one that was causing you all that trouble," Thad added softer.

"Well they left, wasn't any worry," Kitty said wondering why Festus and Thad were both doing over here in the first place.

"It was kinda worrisome when I left here a few minutes ago," Thad mumbled out.

"Oh," Kitty mused, her lips together as it all began to look a little clear. Thad had seen the trail hand getting a little fresh with her, and ran and told Festus and then they both came barreling over here to protect her. "Thad, when I can't handle a few little bad boys then I'm going to close up here for good." Kitty said jokingly. "How about you two having a nightcap with me," Kitty offered.

"Maybe I think I've already had enough already," Thad said sheepishly.

"Much obliged Miss Kitty but with Matthew out of town and folks having nereryous fits," Festus said casting Thad a sideways glance.

"Are you the same Festus Haggen that I know," Kitty said reaching out to grab his arm. She couldn't' believe Festus turning down a drink.

"Yes mum, but I just ain't in the drinkin' mood much obliged," Festus said starting for the door after staring long at Thad to come on.

Kitty watched Thad still amazed her sometimes with his naivety, to the point where he almost put her in mind of Chester. She heard Sam's deep soft chuckle as he sat the put the chairs up. "Sam you're tired, why don't you just leave all that till in the morning," Kitty said walking over towards the stairs.

"Thanks Miss Kitty, I'll just take this case of empties to the cellar then I'll lock up," Sam agreed watching her climb the stairs.

Kitty walked up towards her room, with the intention to light the lamp for Matt before she headed home. She shut the door when suddenly out of the darkness; there was a hand at her throat. She only managed to get off a small little startled oh, before he pushed her back onto the bed. She was able to knock him away from her as he came towards her on the bed, as she quickly scrambled to get off the bed and towards the door to get Sam. She never even managed to get the door open before he stepped in front of her blocking her way punching her hard in the face sending her over into the high five. She could hear the clanging of metal hitting the ground as he was quickly on her again using a towel to cover her face with she grabbed the nearest candle stick trying to hit him with as he hit her in the face. She was able to stay semi-conscious enough to keep her grip on the candle stick, as he tried to break her hold on it. He started to push her backwards hitting her all at the same time, he knocked her back so hard with one punch, the candled stick hit the window, and she heard the crunching of glass. Throwing her arm back with all her might towards the sound, she knocked the candle stick right into the window breaking the glass. She just hoped that Sam would hear it or that Festus and Thad hadn't gotten too far away by that time. She fought with all her might clawing and kicking and hitting for all she was worth trying to free herself from him but he was too strong for her to break free of. She could hear Festus pounding on the door and all she could do was muffle a few sounds. In a matter of seconds she heard the door burst open and a gunshot then quiet then the soft sound of jangling spurs and another shot.

"Miss Kitty," Festus said as he helped her up into sitting position pulling the gown off of her face. "You're all right Miss Kitty," Festus soothed as he held her in his arms.

"He's dead Miss Kitty," Thad said hoping that would bring her around.

Kitty couldn't take it she started to sob. "Don't you cry it's all over now," Festus crooned as he held her tight and tried to comfort her. "Don't you cry Miss Kitty, it's all over," Festus said holding her tight. Kitty couldn't help but sob, as they sat there on the floor waiting.

****M&K****

Matt rode back into town and noticed that the doors to the Long Branch were still opened and Sam was hurrying out the doors down the board walk and rushing up Doc's stairs. There would only be a couple of reasons why Sam would be doing that and neither reason set very good on his gut. Matt dismounted and walked inside. He could hear Kitty's faint crying and Festus trying to comfort her as he walked up the stairs.

"Kitty," Matt gasped out taking in the dead man lying on the floor in front of the lounge, Festus holding Kitty as she sobbed brokenly, Thad hunkered down beside Festus. Matt moved over towards Kitty kneeling down beside her. "Kitty," he said in a soft undertone.

Kitty pulled away from Festus as she wrapped her arms around Matt and cried into his shirt front as he held her tight against him as Thad got up and helped Festus drag the body out of Kitty's room.

Doc came in and knelt down beside Kitty and gave her a general assessment. "Help her up to the bed Matt," Doc said as he stood up lighting a lamp.

Matt didn't' argue with him in the slightest as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently but she was refusing to let go of him but settled for the comfort of holding his hand while Doc checked her over.

"Kitty, I want you to try and get some rest now, but first I want you to drink this," Doc said after fixing her a cup of something. "Come on now drink that," Doc said a little more firmly. Kitty sat up and drank the bitter tasting medicine as she laid back down still crying softly.

Doc looked over at Matt who sitting close by with his hand wrapped around Kitty's small one. "I'll be down in a little while Doc," Matt said already confirming what Doc already knew.

"All right Matt," Doc said as he finished gathering up his supplies.

Matt waited until Doc was gone before he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. "It's all right now honey, you just try to rest like Doc said." Matt said in a soft voice.

"Don't leave me please," Kitty pleaded brokenly.

"Kitty, I have to talk to Doc and Festus, then I'll be back," Matt promised as he brushed a strand of hair away from her brow tenderly. "I'll be back," Matt said kissing her brow tenderly.

Matt walked down the stairs, just as Festus came in through the back door. Matt looked at Festus expectantly.

"They're all fine Matthew," Festus said looking at the rugged Marshal, knowing that was where Matt was going to be headed next.

"Good," Matt sighed out looking back over the railing once more.

****M&K****

"Dad why can't we see Mama," Julia asked over breakfast two days later.

"That's just how your mother wants it for now," Matt said looking over at Ben eating his breakfast.

"It don't make sense," Lydia grumbled picking at her eggs. "We've seen her at her worse before," she added stubbornly.

"Not like this you haven't," Matt said squeezing her hand on the table. "It's different," Matt said softly.

****M&K****

Two weeks later Kitty walked out of her room and down the stairs noticing the brother of the man that Festus had killed standing at the corner of the bar with two other men. She walked over to the opposite corner.

Sam walked over to her. "The one on the end is a brother to the one Festus killed," Sam commented dryly.

"I know how long have they been here," Kitty asked, simply.

"They just came in," Sam said.

Kitty stood there ridge and ready for anything as she listened in on part of their conversation before they left.

****M&K****

"Marshal," Joe Manyley said walking in the office. "Come over here and look at this," Joe said in a high pitched voice.

"What is it Joe," Matt said getting up and following shorter man outside the jail. Matt saw the head stone and walked over with Festus to look at it. "Where did they go," Matt said after a few minutes of listing to Joe complain about it being left right there.

"They went over to the Long Branch, Marshal," Joe said wiping the back of his neck.

Matt turned and started on that way to talk to the Storms.

"Marshal, this fella a friend of yours," Judge Storms asked.

"That's right," Matt said in a controlled voice.

"Just about as I figured," Judge Storms said as they walked on their way

"Ornery looking bunch ain't they," Festus said looking over at Matthew.

"Well his boy's buried here, I guess he's got a right to put a headstone on his grave," Matt said tersely trying to keep his patience in check as he walked over towards the Long Branch. He would like nothing better than to have a good reason to run them out of town but until they did something he just couldn't do that. It was just for the best to go see how Kitty was holding up after them being in there, and warning the girls to stay close for a while.

Kitty stood there sipping on her drink when he walked over to her. The swelling on her cheek was gone and there were only the faint traces of the bruises left that were carefully concealed by her makeup. She looked better then she had two weeks ago, even if her nerves were still a little shaken. "Did they say anything to you," Matt asked with much preamble.

"No, they just drank their whiskies, and left," Kitty said looking up at him, with raw courage. But then she never was one of those simpering females that fainted at the drop of a hat over something of this nature. She wasn't easily frightened; it was just a shock to her system more than anything else.

"Well just stay close to someone, while they're in town," Matt said looking at her at her. "I'll tell the girls too," Matt said.

"All right Matt," Kitty said with a slight nod. She knew he was only looking out for them, and it felt good knowing he cared so much about her peace of mind too.

"You know where I'll be if you need anything," Matt said looking at her.

"I'll come get ya if I need ya." Kitty said giving him a faint smile.

****M&K****

Matt sat there in his office trying to keep up a normal front of doing paper work but he wasn't having much luck in doing so after what Thad had told him and Festus earlier. He could understand Festus not being in the mood to do anything, and he could understand Thad being quite. It wasn't anybody's fault that the Storms were setting them all on edge.

He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck pricking up whenever there was going to be trouble, and he had no doubt that they were heading for trouble, after all the questions Strom had gone around town asking. The only that had Matt worried was that the judge would try to inflict some of his panhandle justice before he could stop it. Matt knew how panhandle justice went and it wasn't something he wanted in his town. In order to protect his friends he needed them all in one place, which meant the Long Branch. So he sent Thad over to the Long Branch with Festus to tell him the minute the Storms came in there. He knew Festus too well and knew that he wasn't going to be pushed to far before he took matters into his own hands; he just had to make sure that didn't happen.

****M&K****

"I've saw folks having more fun at a wake with a heap less people," Festus muttered worrying his ear, as he sat there at the table with Thad, Kitty and Doc.

"Kinda creepy, there's some folks I haven't seen here in months," Thad commented as he looked around the room.

'Well there's not a theater with in two hundred miles of here," Doc grumbled out. "This is high drama they came to see the show," Doc quipped out.

"Smart aleck," Festus muttered.

"Maybe they're not coming at all Festus," Kitty said, not knowing if she was saying it to comfort Festus or herself more. "Maybe they put the headstone on the grave and rode on out," Kitty said hopefully, she was starting to get a little scared even with Matt being in town.

"Shore wish I could believe that," Festus mumbled.

"The marshal must of figured they'd be here or he wouldn't have told me to tell him when they arrived," Thad pointed out.

Kitty looked at Thad realizing he was right if Matt was figuring trouble it normally happened. She couldn't help but jumping out of her skin when Festus slapped his hand down on the table loudly.

"There lookin' for me they know where I'm at," Festus stated loudly.

"Now there's an attitude, that's calculated to bring peace and tranquility to the whole Long Branch saloon," Doc quipped out. He knew the waiting was starting to get to Festus and he hoped that rousing him into their normally friendly banter might take his mind off of it.

"What do you expect me to do go skittering off to the hills with my tail betwixt my legs," Festus shouted at him.

Doc stared at him while Thad apologized to Festus about getting him in this mess. The whole thing was getting blown out of proportion. "What are you sorry about, you just told the truth," Doc said looking at Thad knowing the guilt of this was starting to eat at him just like it was the rest of them as well. "He hasn't got any visible means of support," Doc said jokingly.

"Doc this isn't a joking matter," Kitty snapped out heatedly. "You haven't seen the Storms," she added firmly.

"Oh yes I have," Doc said looking at her. "I saw 'em," he said on a softer tone. The waiting was really starting to get to them all.

Kitty looked up when she heard the doors creek open and Festus perked up in his seat, hoping it was Matt walking in only to find it was the Storms, walking over to their table. Kitty sat there watching as Festus stood up meeting them, noticing Doc had stopped Thad from getting Matt for a moment.

"Rick was my first born, he was kind of special with all of us," Judge Strom said firmly.

"You're boy was kind of special around here too judge," Festus said squaring him off. "If you're interested in hearing the truth of it," Festus countered.

"That's exactly what I want to know, but I've already found the truth. However since you're the man that killed him, I'd be interested in hearing your story of it; the fact is we've come a long way to hear it."

"Glad to oblige you Judge, there's a couple of things I want to tell you about the two days 'em youngens of yurns was in town," Festus said his frustration growing.

"I'm listening," Judge said noticing Thad slipping out the door.

"They didn't' get into town with the first tail heard that ever hit Dodge you know. The fact is we're use to cowboys letting of a little meanest that they couldn't take out on some mossy ole steer," Festus said firmly. "But let me tell you this, those two cubs of yurns was triple distill ornery, the worse I have saw," Festus said meaning it as an insult.

"If Matt had been here he would have thrown them out of town the first day," Kitty piped in roughly.

"Matt," the judge said questionably.

Kitty realized the mistake as she blanched a little at him. "The marshal," she corrected just as evenly.

"I heard you the first time lady," the judge said.

Doc could have sworn that the word lady was a foul tasting word in the judge's mouth when contributing it towards Kitty, and he didn't' like it. "Why don't we stick to the issue Judge," Doc said firmly and pointedly.

"That's just what we're doing Doctor," Judge said with venom sweetness dripping on the word Doctor. "Yes nice neat little package here hum," Judge said taking a seat in the vacant chair. "When you're young friend comes back here with the marshal, we'll tie it all up with a nice pretty blue ribbon," the Judge said flexing his hand on his cane.

"Let me ask you a question mister," Festus interrupted. "Down yonder where the Storms are so high and mighty, even down there do you reckon it would be all right if one of your boys to hide in a lady's bedroom, gag her with a towel and beat her head pert near off?" Festus asked. "Would anybody down yonder dare say that was poor way to act even for a Strom," Festus said seeing he was hitting his mark on the family name. "One other thing when a Strom shoots a man," Festus said ripping his sleeve open to show the judge his bandage arm. "Is that man given a chance to shoot back, is he just supposed to turn around and jab his fingers in his ear and hope your aim's bad," Festus said starting to get winded from his spill.

"Anything else Mr. Haggen," the judge asked wearily.

"Yeah one more thing, I didn't want to kill that boy of yurns but if anybody needed killing it was him." Festus burst out.

Matt stood there in the corner of the batwing doors hearing the younger brother trying to edge Festus into a gunfight, and that was his cue to break it up before it happened. "Hold on there," Matt bellowed out as he walked in and over towards them. "What's going on here, what's this all about," Matt said looking at Festus to the Judge.

"Oh it's very simple marshal, me and my two boys here have come a long way to find out what's being done about a certain murder in this town. It looks to me like it was a good thing we did," the Judge said looking at Matt.

"Meaning what," Matt said playing it dumb even though he knew what the judge was most likely getting at.

"Meaning that in this place, in that woman's room." the judge started looking over at Kitty, "that man shot and killed my son, and there's a conspiracy in this town to protect the killers," the Judge announced loudly.

"Why you," Festus said starting to advance toward the judge.

Matt reached out and grabbed Festus by the shoulder to hold him back he didn't need Festus attacking the judge even though he felt like tearing the judge apart himself.

"I say my son was a victim of a conspiracy between that man and that woman." the Judge thundered. "I say he was enticed to her room, where he was supposed to be sweet talked and drugged and robbed. And when he found out about it they killed him." the Judge said losing his temper a little.

"Now that would be pretty foolish way for them to handle it wouldn't' it," Matt said calmly.

"No, no not if the marshal is a personal friend of yours and will cover up for ya," the judge said.

"Is that all you got to say," Matt said tilting his head at him.

"No it isn't I want that man arrested for murder and the woman for conspiracy to commit murder, and I'll sign the charges," the judge announced firmly.

"Judge there ain't going to be any arrest or any charges because there wasn't any murder or conspiracy," Matt declared firmly not backing down from the matter.

"Are you the one that decides that in Dodge City," the judge asked thrown a little off his track as he looked at Matt.

"That's right I am," Matt said honestly.

"Marshal I'm going to see these two stand trial for murder if it's the last thing I ever do," the Judge burst out in warning.

"Judge you're a long way from the panhandle and panhandle justice, maybe a little farther then you think." Matt said icily. "Now I suggest you and your boys get out of Dodge before midnight would be just about right," Matt shot back in warning.

"Are you running me out of town," the judge asked shocked.

"That's right, I don't want to see any Storms in Dodge again while I'm marshal here," Matt said evenly.

Matt stood there firmly as he watched the judge and the two boys walk out of the Long Branch, Matt walked over towards the doors and peered over them watching them move on up the boardwalk, before he turned around and looked at Kitty longingly before he walked out the doors over to his office.

He wanted to go check on the kids but he told Julia and Lydia both to stay away from the Long Branch and the jail until the Storms left. He didn't want to take any chances and he had a feeling that the trouble wasn't over it was just beginning.

****M&K****

It was a little after nine, when Matt watched the Storms ride out of town. He had kept his eyes on them before he walked back into his office. A few minutes till eleven, Matt was walking along the boardwalk with Thad doing rounds.

Matt was just walking in front of the doors of the Long Branch, when a piercing pain of a bullet tearing into the tender flesh in his thigh. The impact was enough to catapult him through the door into the table.

"Matt," Kitty cried turning to see what the commotion was behind her. She rushed over to where he was, seeing him holding his thigh as the blood poured out of the wound. She cupped his shoulders in silent support as he propped himself up on his elbow.

Kitty hunched down beside him holding his shoulder as he clutched at the wound, she could hear him grating his teeth together, as he laid there trying to still the flow of blood. "Take it easy Matt," Kitty said softly squeezing his shoulder, as she turned and looked at Sam who was knelt down beside Matt. "Sam, go get Doc," Kitty softly, squeezing his shoulders, as they both glanced up towards the door after hearing the shots fired.

"Let me through," Festus said pushing through the group that was surrounding their wounded marshal. "Get you hit bad Matthew," Festus asked hunkering down beside Kitty as he looked at Matt's wound.

"Did you get him," Matt gritted out wincing with the throbbing pain in his leg.

"No all we could do was hurry him on his way," Thad said kneeling down behind him.

"Did you recognize him," Matt asked looking at Festus.

"No it was too dark, but I got a good idea as who it was," Festus said.

"Yeah so do I," Matt said looking over his shoulder. "Get me in a chair will ya," Matt said spotting the chair, as Thad and Festus helped him into the chair.

Kitty watched as they helped him in the chair and she heard the muffled aw shit coming out of his mouth, as he grimaced with the pain as he squeezed his leg hard. Kitty put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as he tried to regain his composure, as Doc shuffled over towards them. "Doc," he said looking at the man as he knelt down to inspect the wound.

"All right everybody, Matthew don't need ya gawking at him," Festus said starting to shoo everyone away.

Kitty heard Sam say something about coming to have a drink, but she didn't care as she held Matt's arm and shoulder in her hand as she watched Doc poke at the wound as he examine it.

"Can you move that leg, Matt," Doc asked after looking at Kitty.

"Yeah, a little Doc," Matt said gritting his teeth against the pain as he pursed his lips together to keep from crying out when Doc poked at the tender flesh.

"Come on let's get him out of here right now," Doc said looking at over at Festus after meeting Kitty's concerned gazed.

Festus, Doc and Thad managed to help Matt to his feet as they walked out the doors leaving Kitty standing there staring at the door.

They started to turn down the alley but Matt stopped them. "Not the house the kids, the jail," he groaned out as they started on their way to the jail.

****M&K****

"Well Doc what' the verdict," Matt questioned as he watched Doc washing his hands off after finishing with his leg.

"Matt you're not going to like it," Doc said after a few moments as he dried his hands off. No if he knew Matt Dillon, he most definitely wasn't going to like it at all.

"What ya mean," Matt asked concern etching in his voice. "The leg's going to be all right isn't it," Matt demanded to know.

"Oh yeah, the leg's going to be fine, but you're not going to like laying there in bed for two or three weeks if I know you," Doc said sitting down in the chair beside the narrow cot.

"Two or three weeks," Matt burst out.

"That's what I said. Then you can look forward to a few weeks on crutches then after that I may let you walk around with a cane," Doc said as he put his glasses away.

"That's something to look forwards to all right," Matt grumbled out not happy about it at all.

"Well it could have been a lot worse, you were lucky," Doc said in a softer tone.

"Hobbling around on crutches isn't my idea of being lucky," Matt shot out.

"Let me tell you something, you get this fixed in your mind that this is a very serious wound you got there," Doc said pointing a finger at his leg. "It's gonna heal all right providing you do as I tell you for once in your life," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache.

"Doesn't sound like you're giving me much choice," Matt conceded roughly.

"Glad to know that wound hasn't impaired your hearing any," Doc said huffily.

"Well all right, I suppose if you're going to keep me tied down here in bed you better go find Festus. I'm going to need some help around the office," Matt said as he watched Doc get up and grab his coat and hat.

"I'll do it," Doc said getting up to grab his coat and hat. "Kind of nice to know you're going to be sensible about this," Doc said as he started towards the door.

"Doc," Matt called out right before Doc opened the door. "Tell Kitty, for me, that way she can at least tell the girls," Matt said looking at him.

"I'll do that too," Doc said as he pulled opened the door.

****M&K****

"How bad is it Doc," Kitty asked as soon as Doc sat down with his beer at her table.

"He was lucky," Doc said heavily. "He's going to have to stay in bed for the next two to three weeks," Doc said.

"I'm sure that went over real good," Kitty said arching her brow.

"About the same as always," Doc said nodding his head. "But like I said he was lucky," Doc grumbled out again.

"How lucky," Kitty asked determinedly.

"He's lucky he's still got his leg," Doc said pointedly.

Kitty stared at him concerned that it still might be a possibility but not wanting to even think about that. "Well I'm sure Lydia is keeping him in line for now," Kitty said softly.

"He didn't want to go to the house he went over to the jail," Doc informed her.

"Oh, he probably didn't want to scare Ben," Kitty said.

"I think he's doing it this way to protect the kids. The less the Storms know the better. They obviously don't know you're his wife or anything about the kids and I think Matt wants to keep it that way,' Doc said insightfully.

"He was worried about that he told both the girls not come near here or the jail until the Storms left." Kitty admitted. "Doc would you go over and tell Lydia what happened and I'm going to stay here tonight," Kitty asked.

"I sure will," Doc said getting up from his seat.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt woke up to the sun hitting his eyes. He laid there blocking it from his eyes as he tried to gather his muddled hazy brain around everything. He was going to strangle Doc for slipping what ever it was into his drink last night.

"Morning, how are you feeling," Doc asked as he poured Matt a cup of coffee.

"I've felt better that's for sure," Matt grumbled out taking the cup of coffee Doc offered him. "What in it," Matt said eyeing the coffee suspiciously.

"Coffee," Doc said looking wounded by the insult. "I only gave you a tiny drop of laudanum last night to help you rest; I didn't even give you the full dose."

"Yeah well little or big doesn't matter it still makes my head swim," Matt groaned. "I'd rather wake up hung over, then like this," Matt grumbled.

"Well that can be arranged," Doc grumbled as they sat there in silence drinking their coffee.

"Did you tell Kitty," Matt asked sipping his coffee as he broke the silence.

"Yeah she slept over at the Long Branch last night, and I told Lydia what was going on, she was going to take Ben and Julia over to Jane's this morning," Doc supplied.

"Good," Matt nodded in agreement. "The less the Storms know the better for now," Matt said.

Afterwards, Doc checked Matt's leg out, but Matt noticed that Festus still hadn't poked his head in the jail this morning. "Doc did you tell Festus I was going to need him around here," Matt asked as Doc started to leave.

"I was just getting ready too, I know he finished you're rounds for you last night," Doc said seeing some of the worry leave Matt's face, as he walked out of the jail and over towards the stables where Festus had been sleeping at.

It wasn't more then three minutes after Doc left that Sam and Wally, Tate and Joe came into the office looking at Matt. "Miss Kitty's gone Marshal," Sam said with out anything else.

"Gone," Matt said looking at him.

"Yes sir, she wasn't in her room and her bed hasn't been slept in," Sam said.

"Was there any sign of a fight," Matt asked knowing Kitty would have put up a fight.

"Not that I can tell, I sent a girl to wake her, when she told me Miss Kitty wasn't there I went to see for myself," Sam said looking at him.

"Get Festus," Matt said looking at Joe.

"No use Festus is gone," Doc said as the concern etched his voice.

"Nobody's seen him since last night," Thad said

"Strom," Matt said staring out the window.

"What ya mean," Doc asked as he edged over towards Matt.

"It's exactly what he wanted, he wanted me out of the way so he could get Festus and Kitty out of here," Matt explained.

"Why didn't he just get them when he got you," Doc questioned trying to be the voice of reason behind Matt's emotions.

"He made a big point of that Doc, he want's Kitty and Festus to hang," Matt said as he started to get up out of bed.

"You can't get up out of there, you'll break that wound right open," Doc warned heatedly.

"Boys get everybody you can we'll meet down at the livery in five minutes," Matt said not wanting a side show as the Sam and the rest of them walked out the door to do just as he had asked. "Thad get my horse for me," Matt said.

"You can't get on a horse," Doc said watching Thad hurry off to do what Matt had asked.

"You know anything else I can do," Matt said firmly as he gritted his teeth and stood up and walked back towards the storage dressing room.

"Matt, I know how you feel but you can't….," Doc started to try and reason with the stubborn hard headed man before him.

"I'm going Doc, if there's a chance… I gotta try," Matt said his voice cracking with emotion.

Doc nodded in agreement knowing he had to try and save them. And Matt Dillon wouldn't stop until he did, wounded or not. If it had been anybody else but Kitty and Festus, Doc might have been able to reason with Matt into staying in bed. In fact if Festus wasn't missing along with Kitty, then Matt would have trusted Festus into finding Kitty before it was too late. But with both of them gone, Matt wasn't going to trust anybody else with out at least trying himself, even if it meant risking his own life and leg for that matter. "Well if you're determined to go let me at least bandaged that leg a little better so when you rip those stitches open, you won't risk infection on top of bleeding to death," Doc grumbled.

"I can't let them hang her Doc," Matt said looking at him as Doc started to pull the bandages out of his bag.

"I know Matt but…." Doc said on a softer note as he proceeded to wrap the leg as tight as he possibly could without risking further injury to the leg.

****M&K****

Matt got dressed in his extra set of clothes that he kept at the office. He walked out of the storage room Doc standing there with Lydia. He would have been amused if it wasn't for the glare his daughter was giving him Doc's look of triumphant.

"Just where do you think you are going," Lydia demanded not even frazed by the six foot seven man standing in front of her with that determined look on his face.

"I'm going and that's all there is to it," Matt said moving to put his gun belt on.

"And what if you bleed to death trying to find her," Lydia snapped out. "What about us, then," Lydia grated out.

"I'm going Lydia Marie and there's not an army that can stop me right now," Matt said firmly.

"You and your damn duty well it can go to hell," Lydia snapped.

"If it was a snow storm or hell's fire I'd still be going." Matt thundered looking at her. "I'm not going to let him hang your mother," Matt grounded out staring off with his very stubborn teenage daughter.

"What if you don't find her in time, you think she's going to forgive you for leaving us to go chase after her and risk bleeding to death," Lydia stated heatedly.

"Now listen girl I don't have time to argue with you," Matt said grabbing her arm forcefully. "And if you even try to follow after us I'll tan your hide," Matt warned letting go of her arm.

"Daddy," Lydia burst out.

"We'll be back," Matt promised a little more softer before he hobbled his way out the door.

****M&K****

Matt stood in front of the Long Branch leaning heavily on the rail and trying to keep his weight off of his leg as swore in his posse.

"Matt," Doc said as Thad and Sam stood there ready to help him mount up.

"I will Doc," Matt said looking at him and knowing with out a doubt what the crusty old saw bones was asking him to do. And Matt knew with out a doubt that he would do it too, with out even thinking about it.

"Daddy," Lydia said softly.

"It'll be all right," Matt promised kissing her crown as he squeezed Ben's shoulder and moved an inch to kiss Julia's head. "I'll be back," Matt said firmly as Sam and Thad helped him over to Buck. Matt swung up in the saddle with their help he gripped his thigh as he shifted in the saddle. He already felt the stitches being pulled tight against the flesh as he straightened his leg out the best he could in the saddle, to relieve the pressure as they rode out of town.

****M&K****

The posse stretched out and scattered out as they kept up a vigorous pace, that normally Matt held but not this time. Matt had to keep pulling Buck in, every now and then because he could feel the stitches beginning to tear from the all ready tender flesh. The he could feel the blood starting to trickle down his leg and seep through his pants leg. He used his hand to hold the throbbing muscle and to hide the bleeding the best he could he knew he was going to have to trust the posse with finding them in time.

Matt pulled Buck in for the last time. He would keep searching but he would do it at a slower pace and with out so many other horses around Buck wouldn't feel the need to keep up with them all. Sam and Thad noticed Matt dropping back farther and farther behind them and finally stopping.

"Sam, I'm going to let you fellas go on ahead, I'm feared I'm slowing you down," Matt said knowing perfectly well he was slowing them down because Sam and Thad would stop every time he stopped to make sure he was all right and they were running low on time as it was. "Thad I want you to take half the men, Sam you take the rest now spread out through these hills, cover as much ground as you can." Matt said looking at all of them. They were all good men and they all would do everything they could to help those in trouble and they respected Matt and what he stood for. "Don't come back with out 'em," Matt added as he kept his voice level.

"All right boys, let's go," Sam said as he took half the men and rode off in one direction and Thad took off in the other with the other half of the men.

Matt watched them all ride off in search of Kitty and Festus, and he sent up a silent prayer hoping they would find them in time. Matt turned Buck to start looking over the hill side closest to him.

Matt had just topped the hill side when he saw that familiar looking old derby hat in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing one of the Strom boys taking Doc somewhere. He should have figured that Strom being a judge would do things somewhat legal. He would have to have a doctor there to proclaim them dead. It was just the break that Matt needed. Matt slowly followed behind until he hit the creek and not knowing they went up stream or downstream he chose and rode downstream as far as he could and there was no way to get a horse around or over the fallen logs, so they had to be upstream.

****M&K****

Doc stood inside the root cellar waiting for the Stroms to give him the five minutes to prepare his case. As soon as they were out side Festus jumped up. "Now now Doc, get me untied Doc," Festus said turning around so he could get his hands untied.

"What for," Doc gasped out.

"What do you think you're going to do with out a gun," Kitty whispered out pointedly.

"Well I don't know," Festus squealed out loudly.

"Shush," Doc said firmly.

"But anything is better then sitting here waiting for us to get our necks stretched," Festus complained on a little softer voice.

"Waitin' might be the biggest weapon we got right now," Doc said directly.

"What ya mean," Kitty asked suddenly.

"Matt's out there looking for you," Doc answered knowing it was going to relieve her and cause her to worry at the same time.

"Matt, what are you talking about he can't ride a horse," Kitty hissed out sharply.

"I told him he couldn't' ride a horse and so did Lydia but you know how much good that did with Matt. Now he's out there with a regular Army, beating every bush for ya. And if we can keep that mad man talking long enough well, seems to be about the only chances we got," Doc said shaking his head wearily as he hoped and prayed like the devil that Matt would find them in time.

****M&K****

Doc gave it his best shot in trying to delay the Judge long enough in the hopes that Matt would show up. But as he listened to the Judge pronounce his sentencing, he couldn't' keep quite any longer. "Judge don't do this I warn ya," Doc hissed out.

"Are you threatening the bench," the judge asked.

"If you consider good advice a threat, if you go through with this Matt Dillon will run you to earth, you'll never be able to hide anywhere he'll find you and kill you all three," Doc warned with a solemn vow because he knew Matt would do it too.

"Doctor, Stroms have never hidden a day in their lives, the place we're going to is right back where we came from. You can tell Matt Dillon where to find us, and tell him we'll be ready to welcome him," Strom threatened with just as much venom.

****M&K****

Kitty sat up on the horse's back with the noose around her neck as she looked at Festus and she looked at Doc. She sighed dejectedly as she thought of dying with out telling the kids goodbye or telling Matt either. She wondered who would go through her things afterwards and find all the keepsakes she had accumulated over the past sixteen years. Would Matt find them, Lydia…Julia… Kitty was all prepared to die with all her questions unanswered and all her dreams unfulfilled, when she caught something moving up on the hill side.

She tried not to sigh out the sound of relief as she noticed Matt moving along the hill side with his rifle as he fell down against the tree. She didn't know weather Festus or Doc had seen him as well, and there was no way to tell either one of them with out alerting the Stroms, but she knew they would find out soon enough. She tried to keep from adverting her gaze to the hill side when she noticed another horse and rider standing there.

****M&K****

"I thought I told you stay home," Matt hissed out as Lydia grabbed her rifle and walked over towards him.

"Yeah well I was going to until they took Doc," Lydia muttered. "You think you can hit anything with that fever," she retorted.

"Better then you can," Matt said.

Matt lay down on ground at the base of the tree cocking his rifle for the precise moment, before grabbing Lydia's arm and pulling her down beside him. He noticed Kitty, Doc and Festus had both noticed them but the Stroms were still unaware of their presence.

****M&K****

"All right boy move those horses," the Judge said in a clear firm voice.

Just as Cal walked over behind the horses and lifted the stick to slap down across the horses' rumps to send them flying Matt squeezed off a shot killing him easily enough. Mark whirled around with his gun drawl shooting wildly up at Matt and Lydia; she squeezed off another round to knock the boy backwards to the ground with the shot. Matt cocked the rifle again and fired just as the Judge got ready to whip the horses that Doc was holding on to keep them from lunging forward. Matt watched the judge fall to the ground before he fell against the tree.

"Doc," Kitty sighed out as Doc hurriedly started to untie her hands. Once her hands were free she quickly worked the noose loose and threw it off from around her neck as Doc helped her down off the horse's back.

"Get my bag Kitty," Doc said as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Okay Doc," Kitty said as she hurried over to where the other horse was with Doc's bag attached to the saddle horn. Kitty grabbed it not caring how lady like or impractical it was as she raised her skirts and started running towards Matt's slumped form and Lydia kneeling beside him.

"Oh Matt," Kitty cried out, watching Lydia wipe at his sweat soaked brow, his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth clenched so tight she could hear them grating together, Kitty hurriedly fell to the ground beside Matt.

"Are you okay, Kitty?" Matt asked his voice contorted with pain.

"I'm fine cowboy," Kitty said leaning forwards to give him a tender soft kiss on the mouth as Doc climbed up the hill side.

"Are you sure you're all right," Matt said choking on the emotions of the what just could have happened as he cupped her cheek.

"I'm fine Cowboy, but what about you," Kitty said noticing the blood seeping through the pants leg under Matt's hand.

"I'm all right," Matt said as he pulled her down across his chest fiercely and hugged her hard and full of the passion and love they shared.

Kitty relaxed against him, as thrill of being in his arms once again, buried and fear, the worry and the pain that had racked her body just moments before. "And what do you think you are doing here," Kitty demanded looking at her oldest.

"She did good," Matt said looking at her. "This is one time I'm glad she didn't listen," Matt gasped out breathlessly.

"All right you three, you can do all that later, right now I want to have a look at that leg," Doc said firmly as he rummaged around in his bag for his scalpel as he busted up the family reunion moment. "Well Matt you've ripped your stitches, just like I said you would," Doc grumbled. "Kitty, I'm going to need some bandages about six inches wide," Doc said looking at her.

"Sure Doc," Kitty said shifting to start ripping the panel out of her petticoat.

"Hold on Mama," Lydia said running over towards Shadow and grabbing her saddle bags. "I figure when they took Doc he didn't have much in the way of suppilies to treat Dad if we found him," Lydia said kneeling down beside Doc as she started to hand him out the supplies he would need.

"Good girl," Doc said cupping her shoulder.

Kitty saw Festus tying the young boy Mark up with some of the rope that had been used on them with the Judge laying unmoving on the ground close to his other boy Cal.

"Will he be all right Doc," she asked hopefully, knowing this wasn't the first time Matt had been wounded, and it sure wouldn't be the last time either. But this was different he had done more damage to his wound by trying to rescue her. She couldn't help but flinch when she saw the open wound knowing it was causing Matt pain and all because of her.

Doc grabbed one of the bandages that Lydia had in her hand for him to wipe away the excess blood that was seeping out of the wound and blocking his attempts to see the just exactly how much the stubborn Marshal had done to his wounded leg. The careful stitches that Doc had put in not only the night before were stretched taunt against the skin and rubbed raw in some areas, and a few didn't look like they could hold it together much longer.

"Lydia you didn't happen to grab any turpentine," Doc asked.

"You bet, figured if he could stand the pain of riding a horse he could handle that," Lydia said as Doc cut away the stitches from the wound in order to resew the tender flesh.

"Its' bad ain't it Doc," Lydia said holding the bottle in her hand

"No, not yet," Doc said taking the bottle of disinfectant from her and pouring it over Matt's leg, "he was lucky," Doc added firmly.

Matt gasped at the sudden shock of the disinfectant hitting the open wound. His leg twitched and lurched before he clamped his lips tight together and squeezing his eyes shut to block out the pain of fiery hell that Doc was pouring over his leg.

Kitty clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as she held Matt's hand as Doc doused the wound with more whiskey. She opened them when she felt Matt relax a little. He tried to hide the grimace look on his face, as Doc started to redo the stitch the wound close again, but she saw. It was always became clearer in times like this how strong, tough and big Matt Dillon really was. It also pointed out how stubborn and pig head he could be as well.

Doc finished stitching the wound close again before he dosed it with another dose of disinfectant, before he wrapped up the wound as tightly as he could. He looked down the hillside at the Stroms; as he gathered his bag in his hands and headed down to tend them.

Kitty sat there on the ground beside Matt as they watched him and Lydia go down to tend Stroms. "Any other man would leave them to rot," Kitty said.

"Not him Kitty," Matt said as he shifted around, knowing Doc would treat them just as he treated any other patient of his and try and save their lives no matter what they had done. But it was Doc's way.

"Matt," Kitty said her hand tightening around his, as she looked at him. She couldn't express the gratitude she felt for him once again risking his life to save her in words, but she always could with a look.

Matt saw the look and a wisp of a curl of hair that was plastered against her cheek, as he carefully tucked it behind her ear. "I know Kitty, I know," Matt said looking at her, as he used his thumb to brush away the tears that were silently flowing down her cheek.

Kitty sat there beside him wishing she could form the words to tell him about her little secret but they just wouldn't come. The Stroms had reminded her one thing she had always known, life was a precious gift not to be taken for granted. "Matt what's going to happen to the Stroms," Kitty asked.

"They'll stand trial, but I'm going to see if we can get an article of venue," Matt said looking at her. "I don't think there will be at least one man in Dodge that would be impartial to the whole thing." Matt said as he heard a group of horses riding up.

"The posse's here," Kitty said as she noticed group of riders riding up below.

****M&K****

After helping Matt down the hillside, Thad rode for Dodge to bring back a wagon. Matt propped himself up against the tree trunk, clutching his injured thigh trying to fight the fever and the pain that was clamping down on him.

Kitty looked over at Doc who was tending the unconscious judge.

Doc finished with his task the best he could managed under the primitive conditions, before he walked over towards Matt and Kitty with a grim face.

"How is he Doc," Matt grated out, clutching his leg.

Doc looked at Matt as he shook his head. "It's not good Matt," Doc admitted grimly as he swiped a hand over his mouth. "It's not good at all," Doc said.

"Are we going to be able to move him Doc," Matt asked, trusting Doc judgment in the matter.

Doc stared over at the prone body, knowing one word and Matt wouldn't question him. He knew with that one word they wouldn't be moving the judge anywhere with out his say so. It was the last thing Doc wanted to do, he knew moving the judge was going to be a danger on itself. Yet if they stayed where they were Doc knew that he would have to become that Army field surgeon once again and go hacking away to remove the bullet, the same has he had done countless times before during the war. He knew that he could still lose the judge either way, but Doc couldn't stand by and not treat him to the best of his abilities. "We don't have any other choice," Doc said firmly.

"Doc, there's always a choice," Matt said looking at him.

"No there isn't Matt," Doc snapped out heatedly as he stared at Matt with a haunted look in his eye.

Matt met his gaze and held it, seeing the horror of another time flash across the clear blue eyes. He knew what the other time was and he was. The time that Doc referred to himself as being no better then a butcher, and Matt wasn't going to be the man that asked Doc to do so. "All right Doc, if you say so," Matt conceded knowing perfectly well why Doc didn't want to do it there.

****M&K****

It took three men to help Matt into the wagon when Thad got back. Matt sat propped up along the side boards up by the driver's box, as four men lifted the judge into the back. Sam helped Kitty up into the back as she scrambled over beside Matt, while Doc checked on the judge.

"He's gonna be all right ain't he Doc," Mark asked looking at the doctor tending his father.

Kitty noticed the fear and worry playing across the younger man's face; she only assumed the fear was because it was Doc doing the tending. She could understand why Mark was a little fearful of Doc treating his father, after everything, but he needed not worry about that. Doc wasn't the vindictive sort of man; there wasn't a vindictive bone in his body that Kitty knew of. She had witnessed too many times Doc trying to save the life of the man that had purposely tried to kill him before.

"I'm going to do everything I can to save him," Doc said looking straight at Mark.

"He's all I got left," Mark mumbled as the wagon started to lurch forward.

"Now Festus, you watch out for those rocks and holes in the road," Doc shouted out in warning not wanting any of his patients to get jarred too much.

"Oh stop yore yammerin' you ole scudder," Festus hollered over his shoulder as flicked the reins again.

Matt looked over at Kitty with fevered eyes that held an amusing look in them, as she laced her fingers with his and smiled softly at him. Kitty looked over the side watching their daughter ride Shadow and leading Buck behind her close to the wagon. She couldn't help but notice Lydia sitting tall and proud in the saddle just like her father.

****M&K****

When they got back to Dodge and stopped in front of Doc's office, Festus helped lift Kitty down as she hurried up the stairs after Lydia to Doc's office with Doc right behind them. Lydia started helping Doc get things ready as four of the men carried the judge up into the office.

"Just lay him over there boys," Doc said as the men carried the judge over to the examining table. "Kitty, Lydia, I'm going to need some help here in a little while," Doc said looking at them expectantly he wouldn't have been surprised if either of them flat out refused but he hoped they wouldn't.

"Sure Doc," Lydia said as Festus and Thad carried Matt into the office.

"Put him in there," Doc said pointing to his bedroom, as Kitty hurried in the room in front of them. Kitty grabbed one of the nightshirts out of the draw that Doc kept for emergency like this one, before she started turning down the bed.

Festus and Thad carried him into the room sitting him down on to the bed. "You boys help him," Kitty said firmly pointing to the nightshirt, as she left them alone to avoid embarrassment from any of them. She walked out into the office when Doc sat a coffee mug down on the desk. "Try and get him to drink that when they're done," Doc said softly, as he pointed to the cup.

"What is it," Kitty asked knowing Matt would ask her.

"Quinine for his fever and laudanum for the pain," Doc said giving her a knowing look before he walked over to the examining table.

"Oh boy," Lydia said shaking her head.

Kitty and Lydia worked side by side in order to help Doc get his things ready for the surgery when Thad walked out of the back room. "Thad come over here and give me a hand," Doc said as he looked over the rim of his glasses at Kitty.

Kitty gave him a slight nod before she walked over to the desk and grabbed the cup. She knocked on the door and stepped in at acceptance.

Matt was tucked in bed, laying there in the white night shirt propped up on his arms giving Festus last minute orders about what to do. Kitty ignored them while she filled another glass with water, knowingly as she listened in.

"Oh and Festus," Matt said as Festus started to leave. "Let the boy stay up here for while," Matt said as an after thought.

"Shore thang Matthew," Festus said with a curt nod before he left the two of them alone.

Kitty gave him a warm smile of thanks as she sat the glass down the stand beside the bed. "How you feeling cowboy," Kitty said, sitting down on the edge of the bed being careful not to jar his leg.

"I've been better," Matt said as he shifted a little, clamping down on his lip to keep the grimace from his face hoping she didn't notice.

"Well, you need to drink this," Kitty said in a softer tone handing him the mug.

"What's in it," Matt asked cautiously.

"Quinine for the fever," Kitty said meeting his eyes only to look down at his hand as she tucked her hand under his. She had learned a long time ago never to push Matt into taking any form of medicine for pain or fever. Simply because it would generally lead to them having a fight over the matter, and Matt Dillon didn't like to be pushed, or he would push back. They had quite a few fights over the matter to where she learned that it was simply better to take things slow and easy and push him softly.

"And what else," Matt asked noticing how she didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Laudanum," Kitty said looking straight at him, knowing he was going to bulk at the idea.

"Quinine and laudanum," Matt groaned out through his teeth. "You know what that stuff does to me," Matt gritted out as he lay down against the pillows, handing her the cup.

"I know," Kitty said never raising her voice, as she took the cup. "But let's face it Matt," Kitty said a little firmer. "You've got a fever, and you're leg is killing you although you won't admit it," Kitty said pointedly.

"It's not that bad Kitty," Matt said firmly.

"All right," Kitty said leaning up to set the cup on the stand. "I'll leave it here just in case you change you're mind about being so stubborn," Kitty bit out as she stood up. She wouldn't force him to drink the medicine, only because she knew it wouldn't work and eventually the pain would get to be more then he could bare and he would cave in and drink it on his own time.

****M&K****

After the surgery, Kitty walked into the back bed room. She looked in the cup and found the contents drained and Matt sleeping and Lydia close by his side. She sat down on the edge of the bed, noticing the beads of sweat pooling up on his flush brow. The fever he had been fighting had finally claimed him. She brushed the one unruly damp curl off his brow before she dried it and placed a cool cloth against it. "Lydia," Kitty said softly shaking her daughter's shoulder.

"Hum," Lydia said waking up groggily.

"Go on home and go to bed," Kitty said softly.

"All right Mama," Lydia said through a yawn as she stretched.

Kitty watched Lydia leave before she sat down on the same side of the bed that Lydia just vacated, holding Matt's hand when Doc came in to check on him.

"Kitty why don't you go on over and get you some sleep," Doc said softly.

"No, Doc," Kitty said shaking her head as she sat there.

"Stubborn, just plain stubborn the both of you," Doc said firmly. "Well I'm going to go and get some sleep," Doc grumbled as he walked out of the office knowing full well that he wasn't going to get Kitty to leave Matt's side until the fever broke even if only for a few minutes.

"All right Doc," Kitty said, as ran her thumb over the back of Matt's hand.

Kitty sat there another four hours, changing the cool cloth every so often. She laid her head down on Matt's chest listening to the slow and steady beat, fighting to keep her eyes open, but failing as his heartbeat lulled her into sleep.

****M&K****

Matt let out a low rumble groan against the searing pain in his thigh, as he tired to move to relieve the throbbing, but he couldn't move.

Kitty was instantly awake at his groan. Sweat ran down his face and dripped from his hair, his shirt was almost transparent on his chest and shoulders. He was grabbing for the bed clothes and clenching them tight in his hands. "Just take it easy Matt," she consoled softly. She dipped the rag in the cool water, wringing it out she started to bathe his face off; at her touch he opened his eyes, they were glazed and red-rimmed. She doubted very highly that he was able to focus on anything. "It's all right Matt," Kitty said as she started to mumble words of comfort to ease him.

She reached for the mug on the stand and found it was full again. "Come on Matt," Kitty said propping his head up and pressing the mug to his lips. "Come on now drink this," Kitty coaxed him into swallowing the bitter liquid. Once the cup was empty she eased him back down against the pillows.

She stared out the window in to the desolate Front Street in bleakness of night with only the gas lamps burning in the street below. Tears burned her eyes, and her heart ached for the man that was caught up in the living hell of his nightmares, reliving them with his feverish ramblings as he twisted and thrashed about on the bed. She could hear the names that she had come to recongize as the ghost of the past, some of them she didn't even know but had heard them often in his ramblings.

"How's he doing," Doc asked poking his head in the door.

"We're some where in Texas," Kitty said as she moved across the floor to the foot of the bed, as Doc checked his pulse.

"No, No, No, Kitty!" Matt cried out trying to get up out of bed reaching for some bleak form.

Kitty was immediately at his side. "I'm here Matt, now lie back," Kitty said pushing at his shoulders in a vain attempt to keep him in bed. But Matt in feverish state wouldn't be soothed or relent and with a powerful strength he surged against her and Doc's hold on him to fall to face first to floor. It took every once of will power her and Doc had to get the big man back in the bed again. Matt was still surging against them and Kitty leaned over to whisper something in his ear that she knew would still even a fevered Matt Dillon.

Doc looked at her as Matt still instantly, "What on earth did you say to him," Doc asked.

"The one thing that would freeze Matt Dillon still fevered or not." Kitty said sitting down on the edge of the bed, feeling Matt's hand run along her stomach with a smile on his face.

Doc shook his head, as he swiped a hand across his mustache knowing perfectly well that was as far as Kitty was going to tell him. "You know I could use that information in controlling him sometimes," Doc said.

"Nunah," Kitty said hummed out biting the inside of her lip as Matt kept up his caress over her stomach. It was one thing to tell a fevered Matt Dillon, and another to experience it playing out in his touch and face. It still had the same wistful effect on her weather he was fevered or not.

****M&K****

Two days after Matt's fever had broken he sat up in the bed propped up by pillows. He had finally convinced Kitty to go home check on the kids and to get a decent night's sleep. His stomach was growling and from the angle the sun was shining in the window it was late afternoon, he heard the outer door opened and the soft hasty footsteps coming towards the back. He smiled shaking his head, he should have known better.

"Daddy," Julia's soft voice called out opening the door just a crack.

"Come on in," Matt said as she pushed the door open a little wider and walked in with a tray ladled down with food. He watched her sit the tray down on the table by the bed before she went to the door.

"Come on," she said with a wave of her hand.

Ben bounded into the room and hastily climbed up on Matt's lap. Matt winced a little as Ben's boot hit his sore thigh but he was quick to mask it in front of the kids. "Hey there," Matt said smiling as he lifted Ben over to his free side.

"Daddy, when you coming home," Ben asked in his innocent little voice.

"Oh just as soon as I can convince Doc and your mother that I'm fine," Matt said ruffling his hair.

"Good luck with that," Julia giggled. "Ben sit still so Dad can eat," Julia said scolding her brother who was wiggling beside Matt.

"I would if Daddy stop tickling me," Ben giggled.

Matt stopped tickling his son as he smiled. Julia shook her head and placed the tray on Matt's lap being careful of the leg wound. "Here you go," Julia said lifting the napkin of the plate of stew. She even set Ben up his lunch there beside Matt after Ben's persistence. Julia sat down in the chair beside the bed and ate hers. After they all finished eating Matt helped Ben play a game of checkers with Julia and Old Maid before he started to feel tired.

"Come on Ben it's time for your nap," Julia said smoothly looking at her half asleep brother.

"No I'm staying with Daddy," Ben said firmly.

"All right," Matt said looking at him. "We'll both take a nap together," Matt said shifting in the bed a little as Ben curled up against him and soon they were both fast asleep.

****M&K****

"Julia, you should have known better than to leave Ben with Dad," Lydia gripped out as she walked in Doc's office with their mother in the lead.

"Well I wasn't going to argue with either of them," Julia protested.

"Enough both of you," Kitty scolded shaking her head as she walked into the back bed room to see Matt still asleep with a big arm tossed over Ben's small waist. She stood there smiling at them as they both let out two little snores almost identical to each other. Lydia and Julia stopped watching them as well.

"You can barely tell who's who," Julia commented.

"I never realized how much Ben looks like Dad," Lydia said in whisper.

"Well your brother is defiantly your father's son," Kitty said with a smile. "Come on let's let them sleep," Kitty said smiling.

****M&K****

Matt laid there on the cot in the office, trying to take a nap while Festus and Thad took the Storms to Hayes for their trial. It was almost two weeks, eleven days to be exact before he left Doc's office to hobble around on crutches. Matt's eyes bolted wide open as he swung up in the bed. He reached for his crutches and hobbled his way over to the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Kitty was just stepping out of the office when she bumped into to the brick wall of Matt's chest. Matt caught her shoulders to keep her from falling backwards.

"You all right," Matt asked looking at her, as he helped settle her.

"I'm fine," Kitty gasped out. "I didn't see you there," Kitty said.

"Can we talk," Matt said looking over his shoulder at the cowboys mingling around them.

"Sure," Kitty said opening the door again and heading back to the office with Matt following behind her.

Kitty stood inside the office door holding it open for him to walk through. When he cleared the door she shut it and looked at him.

"Kitty," Matt said suddenly bashful, he could feel the heat creeping up his neck, as he looked at her.

Kitty noticed how he was blushing and wondered what could have caused this all of a sudden. She noticed his gaze drifted towards her stomach. "What is it," Kitty asked, dipping her head to catch his gaze.

"Kitty…" Matt repeated as the loss of words swam him.

"Matt just tell me you know I can stand the gruff," Kitty said starting to get a little worried as he wouldn't meet her gaze. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was, but she couldn't tell. His normally expression filled blue eyes weren't this clouded and she couldn't read him.

"Kitty are you…." Matt managed to get out in a choked voice.

"Am I what," Kitty asked deliberately.

"You know," Matt said as his eyes trialed down to her stomach again.

Kitty caught the meaning of what he was trying to ask her as his eyes kept honing in on her stomach. "Am I expecting," Kitty said simply, seeing him nodded his head. Kitty couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at Matt's embarrassment. "It still amazes me how you could be this embarrassed," Kitty said walking over towards the decanter. "You don't seem to have any problems making them, but talking about them and other things," Kitty chuckled pouring him a drink.

"Yeah well you have a sixteen year old daughter talking marriage, and a eleven year old daughter talking about courting you'd want to stay clear of it too," Matt grumbled as she handed him the glass.

"Well I do have a sixteen year old daughter talking marriage and a eleven year old talking about courting along with a five year old son thinking he can do anything Daddy does," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Well that normal for Ben's age," Matt said. "So are you," Matt demanded looking at her.

"Matt you were feverish," Kitty said as a way of an explanation, hoping he didn't remember the rest of what she whispered to him. She doubted that he would considering he never remembered before.

"Don't do that," Matt said firmly glaring at her openly. "Don't tell me it I dreamed it because I had a fever," Matt snapped out.

"I'm not saying that," Kitty said hastily. "Look it's a possibility but I don't know for sure all right," Kitty said.

"You think…." Matt asked looking blankly at her.

"Yes," Kitty said noticing he wasn't mad or relieved but concerned. "Look a lot of things have happened, and the stress of it all could be…you know," Kitty said still not comfortable talking about such things even with Matt. She had a hard enough time talking about them with Doc. It was one thing for a man to know certain things and another for them talk about them.

"Oh," Matt said nodding his head in understanding. "And you complain about me being embarrassed."

"Oh hush up," Kitty said smiling at him.

Matt hobbled his way to lean up against her desk. "Kitty, it's not like we haven't talked about the possibility," Matt said looking at her as he sat his crutches over to the side. "And that was one hell of a homecoming present," Matt said looking at her with a smug face.

"It sure was," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Come here," he said looking at her. Kitty walked over to him and let him enfold her in his embrace as he rubbed her back, as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Kitty just held him just as tight. "Kit, you realize how close I came to loosing you," Matt said simply muffled a little by her neck as he pulled her tighter.

"It's all right Cowboy we're all just fine," Kitty said pulling back to cup his face in her hands as she looked at him. "We're fine, now…" she said kissing him softly. "You ready for another one," she teased.

"Just make it a boy," Matt said smiling at her. "How soon before we know for sure," Matt asked looking at her.

"I'd say another couple of weeks," Kitty said smiling.

_**A/N: What do you think should there be another Dillon popping up?**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: **__**Warning: Have some tissues handy if your emotional about sad parts and be ready to laugh your butt off too hopefully. **__** I want to thank everyone for their suggestions and advice. Please read author note at the bottom.**_

_**Episodes: The wreckers, and a couple bonus Episodes**_

_**Chapter 48**_

"Dad can I ask you a question," Lydia asked as she walked into the jail toting a bucket of water to scrub the floors.

"Can I stop you," Matt said looking up from his latest report to her worried face.

"Well I was wondering," Lydia said sitting the bucket down by the door. "Well that is do men feel it too," Lydia asked simply.

"Feel what," Matt questioned.

"Well…every time me and Cole are alone and we're kissing…I sort feel like I got this coil inside of me curling tighter…like if he stopped I'm just going to snap into but it not nearly enough either," Lydia said timidly looking towards the window. When she started to turn to look at her father, Matt was grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door and across the street.

Matt didn't even care at that moment about going through the front door of Long Branch with Lydia in tow behind. He saw Kitty standing at the corner of the bar, he didn't even give her time say a word before he was turning her towards the office. Kitty barely had time to open the door before Matt was pushing her through the door dragging Lydia with her. He practically shoved both of them into the office.

"Matt," Kitty said questionably only to see Lydia there and Matt shutting the door again. "What in the world did you do," Kitty demanded looking at her daughter who looked just as confused as she did at the moment.

"I just asked him a question," Lydia said clearly confused.

"What question," Kitty asked curiously.

"I just asked him if men felt it too," Lydia said clamping her mouth tight as she thought about what she had said to her father.

"Lydia…" Kitty exclaimed looking at her daughter when she didn't continue. "I swear your worse than your father being tight lipped," Kitty exclaimed exasperated. "Do men feel what?"

"Well I told Daddy, how it felt like I had a coil inside of me that kept getting tighter when me and Cole are kissing. It feels like I'm going to snap into a million pieces if he stops but it's not nearly enough," Lydia repeated to her mother.

"Oh," Kitty said sinking down in her office chair. "Well that explains why your father dragged you over here," Kitty said with an amuse chuckle. There was no way on this earth Matt Dillon was going to have this conversation with his daughters unless it was at gun point and even then he might just choose the bullet. "Lydia, have a seat," Kitty said motioning to the chair across from her as Lydia sat down.

Lydia sat there with a horrified look on her face as Kitty explained the birds and the bees to her. She couldn't even process what her mother was telling her or better yet why any woman would go through that. Not that she was ever going to allow Cole Dalton to touch her that way in a million years. The more Kitty, talked about it not being a duty if it was the right man the more Lydia wondered about it.

"That still don't answer my question," Lydia said after Kitty finished.

"I guess in a manner of speaking they do," Kitty answered looking at her. There was no way she was going to sit there and tell her daughter the difference between a man and woman in love making love and a man just doing it for pleasure sake. That was something she was going to keep to herself for as long as she could. "I've never asked your father," Kitty said figuring she might as well get some amusement out this whole conversation.

"Yuck Mom," Lydia said wrinkling up her nose. "I don't even want to think about Dad and you doing that," Lydia hissed out on a shudder.

"Well how do you think we got you and brother and sister," Kitty said.

"I'm leaving now," Lydia said almost running for the door, hearing her mom laughing as she bolted through the door.

Lydia ran almost all the way to the jail before she burst inside. "That was mean and disgusting," Lydia whipped out glaring at her father.

Matt almost jumped for joy at her thinking it was disgusting but the more he thought about the more he thought about him and Kitty and what they had was nowhere near disgusting. "Well I guess that depends on the man and woman," Matt said looking at her.

"Hold it right there," Lydia said sticking a hand up in the air. "Mom done grossed me out and you're not going too," Lydia said hastily grabbing the bucket of water and going into the back to scrub out the cells. Anything would work as long as she didn't have to think about her parents doing that, just the thought of it still caused her to shudder.

****M&K****

Matt was pacing in the living room with Kitty sitting on the lounge, waiting on Lydia to get back from her buggy ride with Cole. The Long Branch had been closed for nearly an hour and there was still no sign of Lydia. He lifted the curtain again for the sixth time looking to see if he saw her but nothing.

"Matt would you stop worrying and wearing a rut in the floor," Kitty heaved out. "I'm sure they're fine," Kitty sighed out as Matt turned to look at her. "A lot of things could have happened, and nothing like you're thinking either," Kitty groaned seeing his eyes narrow down into tiny slits.

"Where'd they say they were going," Matt asked.

"They were going out towards Silver Creek," Kitty said. "Matt, Cole isn't going to do anything to hurt her," Kitty stated softly.

"Oh I know that, but something isn't right Kit, even if they had to walk back they would have been here by now," Matt said looking at the clock. "And even I have to admit Cole's pretty good about having her home long before the Long Branch closes," Matt admitted.

Kitty couldn't argue with that logic, she wasn't even going to try. She was just getting ready to tell him to go when Lydia burst through the front door at a dead run straight into Matt's chest crying and gasping for breath all at the same time. Matt held her for a minute trying to make out her muffle sniffles and gasping breaths to understand what was going on but having no such luck. Kitty was up out of her chair trying to comfort her daughter and calm her down long enough to make sense of all of this, neither one was paying too much attention to her appearance other than her face.

"Lydia," Matt said firmly looking at her red flushed face with tears streaming down her cheeks like tiny rivers.

"Lydia," Kitty said only to get Lydia even more hysterical than she already was.

"Lydia," Matt tried again to get somethin coherent out of her hysterical mumblings.

Kitty stared at her daughter long and hard before slapping her hard across the face. The shock of the slap did exactly what Kitty wanted it too, she felt bad about the stinging red mark across her daughter's cheek but there was no other choice. "What happened," Kitty demanded firmly watching Lydia hold her cheek as her crying and screaming calm down ten degrees better than when she came in the house. Kitty stood there taking in the torn sleeves and ripped open jacket and the ripped skirt. "Lydia what happened," Kitty demanded softly, casting a glance over at Matt who also noticed the tattered clothing.

"We were heading back, from Aunt Bess's," Lydia said still gasping for breath. "Four riders," Lydia said starting to cry again. "Daddy they're going to kill him," Lydia said crying more.

"Did they hurt you," Matt said.

"No Cole stop 'em…. Daddy please…." Lydia sobbed even harder.

Matt looked at Kitty torn between being a father and a marshal. "Go," Kitty said wrapping an arm around Lydia's shoulders.

****M&K****

Matt, Festus, Thad and John spread out and searched along the trail towards Bess Ronigers with lanterns looking for Cole. When they came up to the over turned buggy they almost expected the worse. Thad, John and Matt all looked around the buggy site not finding anything as Festus rode ahead a good piece.

"There's nothing here Matt," John said leading his horse behind him.

"Maybe Festus found something," Thad said hopefully.

"Yeah," Matt agreed holding the reins as he looked around when Festus fired a signal shot. The three of them mounted and rode off in the direction of Festus. "What ya find Festus," Matt asked the hill man kneeling in the rode.

"Well there was some kind of a scuffle here Matthew," Festus said as Matt and John and Thad dismounted with their lanterns lighting up the area.

"That's a piece of Lydia's dress," Matt said recognizing the material, he picked up out of the dust, wadding it up in his hand as they all stared at the ground. They could see enough foot prints in the dirt to almost visualize what had happened. "Spread out and see what else we can find," Matt said as they started spread out in a wide pattern looking.

"Matt," John called out from his kneeling position holding up his hand with blood on it. Whose blood it was they couldn't tell. They walked farther into the tree line looking when Thad fell over the dead body of a burly looking man.

"He's not much good to anybody," Matt said noticing the dead center bullet hole as they began their search again.

"Matthew over here," Festus called out finding another perfectly shot man.

They started to spread out a ways from each other each on their guard as they walked farther into the woods. Matt could feel the little hairs on the back of his neck starting to stick up the farther into the woods they went. He stopped where he was trying to get a pin point on the eerie feeling crawling up his back.

"Matt, there's another dead body over here," John called out. Matt walked over to where John was standing. "Took this one a while," John muttered.

"Looks like he was shooting blind," Matt said dryly.

"Yeah," John agreed

"Lydia said there was four of 'em," Matt said. "The other one can't be much farther head," he added when a shot rang out.

Matt and John both ducked for cover drawling their colts at the same time. Matt looked around he could see Festus behind one tree but he couldn't see Thad at all. "Thad you all right," Matt called out looking in the direction that he had last seen the boy.

"Yeah," Thad shouted out.

Two more shots were fired far apart signaling shots. They all headed in the direction of the shots but it was so dense they could barely see anything.

"Cole where are you," John shouted out as they all stood still and waited the saw the muzzle flash a little ahead of them.

They headed towards the flash to find Cole half in the water under some brush barely conscious and badly beaten.

"Cole," John said kneeling down beside his son after they dragged him out of the water.

"She made it," Cole said in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah she made it," Matt said squeezing the boy's shoulder before he slumped against the ground and passed out.

****M&K****

"I think he's going to be just fine," Doc said looking at John and Matt who stood there in the office, while Lydia helped tend Cole's cuts.

"Ouch," Cole bellowed as loud as he could with his broken ribs. "That stuff stings you know," Cole complained.

"Oh hush up you big baby," Lydia snapped back not the least bit deterred by his harping.

"Big baby my foot," he grated out through clenched teeth watching her cork the bottle.

"My hero the belly achier," Lydia sassed rolling her eyes at him as she leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. "There, all better now," Lydia said looking innocently.

"What am I four…" Cole said seeing the twinkle in her eye. "Don't answer that," he said pointing a finger at her.

"I didn't say a word," Lydia said hearing both their father's and Doc chuckle at their little teasing banter.

"Yeah well better be getting a pie out of tonight," Cole said hoping down off the examining table.

"Just where do you think you are going," Lydia demanded sternly as Cole started towards the door.

"Home," Cole said.

"I don't think so," Lydia said moving over towards him and grabbing his shoulder lightly as she turned him towards the back bed room. "In you go," she said.

"I can get plenty of rest in my own bed thank you," Cole said turning back towards the front door.

"You want to eat that pie or wear it," Lydia said looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"I end up wearing it, it's not going to be much of a reward," Cole pointed out.

"I'll make two one for you to eat the other to wear as a hat," Lydia said. "I think I'm make the cherry pie for you to wear and gooseberry for you to eat," she sassed.

"I hate gooseberry you know that," Cole said.

"Precisely," she said firmly.

"I better get two cherry pies out of this," Cole grumbled turning to go back to the back bed room.

"Thought so," Lydia said moving towards the front door. "Night," she said.

"yeah yeah just make sure I have my pies tomorrow," Cole said.

"Doc he sneeks out of here let me know," Lydia said. "Cause if he tries to leave tonight I'll make him two gooseberry pies." She said loudly.

"Stubborn go to bed," Cole snapped out.

"I'm going," Lydia said walking over to the door to slam it shut as she ducked behind her dad.

Cole came out of the back room and started towards the front door.

"Busted," Lydia said stepping out from behind Matt.

"You three couldn't have said anything." Cole said looking at Matt, John and Doc who were all highly amused by the whole thing.

"We're enjoying the show too much there isn't a theater with in a hundred miles of here," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache. "You two make for some good entertainment," he added.

"Move it," Lydia said pointing to the back bedroom door.

"No," Cole said firmly.

"Please," Lydia said giving her sad puppy dog look as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"No," he groaned wincing as she continued giving him the look.

"Pretty please," Lydia said tilting her head as she continued to pout.

"You don't play fair," Cole groaned. "Fine," he bit out sulking off towards the back bedroom.

"Works like a charm," Lydia proclaimed with a triumphant smile on her as she walked out the door for real this time.

"She gets that from Kitty," Matt said firmly.

"And he gets being suckered by from all of us," John said laughing. "I bet if she pulled that look on Festus she could convince him to learn to read and write," John added merrily.

"Between her and Julia they did get Festus to where he could at least read and write his own name but nothing else," Matt admitted.

"It's a start at least," Doc commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Matt and John agreed.

****M&K****

Kitty had been excited her and Matt were going to take a vacation just the two of them alone to celebrate the new pregnancy. Lydia was going to be in charge of Julia and Ben for the week with Jane and John looking in on her. But now she was fit to be tied at having to turn back at Ashberry, because Monk Wiley decided to rob the bank. She knew Matt wasn't going to let it go either. So there she sat at the relay station still fuming because they were heading back to Dodge again.

"Marshal we're ready," the shot gun guard said poking his head in the door at the weigh station.

"All right," Matt said looking over at Kitty as they walked towards the stage. He kept a close eye on Wiley and Kitty both.

Matt grabbed Wiley's arm to help him into the stage with his manacles firmly in place.

"Very kind, maybe you'll take my place on the gallows," Wiley said looking at the big hand that had hold of his arm.

"Get in," Matt said in a low gruff voice.

Kitty rolled her eyes as moved in front of Matt to get in the stage. "He's added so much to the last couple of days," Kitty said with her dry sarcastic wit.

"Yeah," Matt said shrugging knowing this wasn't what she wanted to do for their vacation alone.

"I can't think of a nicer way to spend a vacation," Kitty said before she turned and climbed up in the stage coach.

Matt rolled his eyes fiddling with his hat, as he watched her step up into the stage. He was going to have to think of something to make it up to her, but that was never an easy task when Kitty was involved even when she wasn't pregnant.

****M&K****

When the stage started to go over the hill, Matt grabbed Kitty around the waist to keep her from being lunged at Wiley as he fought to hold on to her as they tumbled over and over downward until if finally stopped landing on its side.

Kitty slowly came around, moving Matt's arm from around her side knowing perfectly well that there would be bruises there where his had had gripped her trying to shield her, the best he could manage. She slowly started to move knowing feeling the pain shoot through her side when she tried to breath. "Broken ribs," her mind screamed as she took short shallow breaths as she moved to look at Matt lying unconscious. Knowing that she couldn't let Wiley get the best of them both she check him but he was dead.

When she heard the shots and she saw the shot gun guard fall backwards, she knew that someone was trying to rob the stage. She had to think fast if they found Matt they would kill him with out giving him a fighting chance. She had to protect him the best way she could. Knowing men the way she did, she knew the outlaws protected their own kind, if Matt was Monk Wiley he would have at least a fighting chance to at least get them out of there.

Kitty kept her ear opened and after they were taken to a small cabin, knowing anything she picked up would prove to be helpful to Matt later.

****M&K****

"You're shoulder was out and I set it for you, you're among friends," Eli said looking at Matt.

Matt turned to look at Kitty confusion written in his dark blue eyes.

"That's right Monk Wiley you're back with your own kind, Cade Crocker's going to greet you like a long lost brother." Kitty said giving Matt what he needed to know "You're going to make a fine pair," Kitty bit out sharply as she held her side.

Matt kept his mouth clamped tightly shut until the old man went to get Cade and the sling.

"You hurt," Matt asked concern etching his voice as Kitty walked over closer to him. He couldn't help but notice the way she was holding an arm tight across her middle and her side.

"It's nothing, nothing," Kitty said looking at him. She couldn't tell him that her middle hurt something fierce it hurt worse than labor in her book, but she knew if she told Matt that he'd do something foolish. "Listen Cade Crocker and his gang got us," Kitty said knowing she wouldn't get another chance to explain anything to Matt. "They robbed the stage they think you're Monk Wiley," Kitty burst out.

"Where's Wiley," Matt said wondering if he was around to contradict their story.

"He's in the other room dying; they think that he's you. I pinned your badge on him," Kitty said.

"Good where's my gun," he asked looking around for his gun belt.

"They got it, there's nothing you can do now," Kitty warned with a hiss.

"Kitty we gotta get you out of here," Matt said looking at her.

"They plan on sending me to Dodge for your ransom," Kitty said.

"All right when you get out of here, you keep going and don't come back," Matt said firmly.

"Oh Matt," Kitty exclaimed exasperated with having this conversation with him.

"I mean it Kitty," Matt said firmly knowing she would balk at the idea but their kids needed at least one of them and she was better at handling the job then he was.

"Matt," Kitty heaved out, before she heard Crocker and the men coming towards the cabin.

Matt looked towards the door. "Do what I tell ya, I'll think of something," Matt said pointing over towards the stand by the window.

Kitty moved over that way as she tried to think of way to explain her still being in the room.

When Matt hadn't said anything as Crocker drew nearer. "Looks like it's going to be quite a while before you see Dodge City," Kitty said hoping he took her quick thinking.

"Sorry to disappoint that marshal friend of yours," Matt drawled out evenly.

"I just can't quite believe that," Kitty said casting him a glance over her shoulder. Before Crocker interrupted them.

****M&K****

Everything went smoothly until Wiley started to rouse and whispered his last dying words to Crocker. Kitty knew they were in trouble. She wished Matt was there when they kept her in the bed room but she was glad enough that he wasn't there to see the pain contorting her face. She might be able to fool Crocker and his boys but she couldn't fool Matt.

There wasn't any way for her to warn Matt that they knew either. There was no way for her to tell him to leave her and save himself. Even though she knew that would have been a futile effort. But anything would do at this point because she couldn't get to far on her own when it took an effort to even move.

It was the next morning after they handcuffed Matt before they sent Kitty into Dodge which she was glad of.. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up the pretense that nothing was wrong other then a few broken ribs. It was evening before she got to Dodge and with Festus, Doc's help they were able to get enough people filed into the Long Branch all wanting to listen on how they could help Matt. Kitty hadn't even told Lydia or Julia what was going on because she didn't need them in there running off their mouths trying to defend their father. It was probably for the best anyways.

She was starting to get worried after the chatter erupted and it didn't sound like they were going to lift a finger to help Matt. The man that had gave his life to save their town. "Listen, everybody," Kitty shouted out as Festus and Sam started to get everybody's attention. "Listen everybody, I can raise six thousand dollars, but that still leaves nine thousand dollars," Kitty said.

"How can we raise that much money at this hour Miss Kitty, there ain't a thousand dollars in cash among us," Pete called out.

"The banks right up the street," Doc pointed out harshly.

"Mr. Bodkin's out of town Doc," Burk said.

"Well Ben Paisley's here, he'll open up won't ya Ben," Doc said pointing a finger towards Ben.

"You bet I will," Ben called out happily.

"All right bring your money right over here to Sam and he'll keep track of what you all gave. And you'll get it back when Matthew get's out of there and we round up Cade Crocker and his outfit," Festus said flinging his hands in front of him.

"Now hold on a minute," Cliff said interrupting the party. "I guess most of ya know me, but I'm a rancher," he said loudly and firmly. "If I get snake bit, out on the prairie, it's sad and all that but it's one of those things. Because that's my job working out on the prairie, what I'm saying is this," Cliff said looking towards Kitty before he surveyed the crowd. "Matt knew the minute he put that badge on his chest that something like this might happened,"

"Now hold on there Cliff," Festus said getting ready to thump Cliff for trying to talk people out of helping Matthew.

"Festus I'd be willing to give anything I got to get the marshal out of the spot he's in, if I thought for one second Cade Crocker was going to let him live. But he isn't going to let him live and you know it," Cliff said looking straight at Festus. "And you know it too Miss Kitty," Cliff said looking at her sympathetically. "And if you're bringing money to him you got as much chance getting out of there as the marshal has," Cliff pointed out.

Kitty sank down on to the steps of the stairs in defeat because she knew Cliff was right but she also couldn't handle the pain ripping her into either. She just wanted to go crul up somewhere and drawl her knees up as high as she could to relieve some of the pain. God what was she gonna do. She couldn't let Crocker and his men kill Matt with out attempting to get the fifteen thousand either. But trying to come up with that much money was like trying to drawl water out of a dry well. Yet trying to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain wasn't working too well either. She had to do something…anything…

Doc saw Kitty sag with defeat and worry as the whole place started to agree with Cliff Randolph. "Cliff you make me sick," Doc burst out once he got everyone's attention. "We're all friends of Matt's at least I thought so," Doc said shaking his head as he eyed the crowd in front of him. "There isn't a single person in this room that doesn't owe him a debt of some kind. Now there not enough money in the whole state of Kansas to pay another man to do what Matt's done. Even if they could but they couldn't. Now we've built this town and we've seen it grow, because Matt gave us the security of knowing that Tate Crocker and hundreds others like him can't come in here and burn it to the ground every time they think about it." Doc burst out a little harshly but he couldn't stand to be considerate right at this point. "All right Cliff you say it's his job, all right I'll go along with that." Doc said stuffing a hand in his pocket. "But who else would do it, or who could?" Doc questioned. "And what about the other debts you owe him and I'm going to call your attention to a few of them I just happen to know about. Ted Banks, not to long ago your boy ran away from home. He spent three days and nights looking for him and found him and brought him back to you safe. I don't think you can pay him for that," Doc said pointedly. "Jim Taylor," Doc said pointing him out in the crowd. "How many times has he had to put up with your viciousness every time you have a silly argument with your wife? I don't think you can call that exactly in the lines of duty of the United States Marshal. Now those are the kind of debts you just can't pay back that is unless the opportunity come to you like it has now," Doc said holding up on finger as he shook it at the crowd.

"Nobody's saying we don't owe him Doc," Jake Worth said. "But like Cliff said, paying out al that money when you know they're going to kill him."

"We know they'll kill him if they don't get the money. We know they might kill him even if they do. But I don't know about the rest of ya, but I'm not willing to live the rest of my life knowing, I passed up the one chance in a thousand that might have saved him. Now you're all friends of his, and I just can't believe that there's a single one of you that wants to live with that on his conscious," Doc said knowing he was really getting in their claw now and making them think. "Now Ben, you open up that bank and every penny I got in there you write a check and I'll sign it," Doc said pointing a finger at Ben Paisley. "Now how about the rest of ya," Doc said turning back to the mob that had gathered to help Matt as they all erupt again walking towards the doors to gather the money.

Doc reached down as they started to pile out patting her shoulder. "All right Kitty let's have a look at you," Doc said noticing how she had held her side for most the town meeting and bit her lip.

Kitty turned to grab hold of the railing to help pull herself upwhen Lou stopped her. "You gotta let me do it Miss Kitty," Louie Pheaters said in his slowly sure somewhat slurred voice

"Do what Louie," Kitty asked unsure of what Louie was talking about but wishing he'd hurry up.

"You know I don't have nothing to help the marshal," Louie said.

"It's all right we know you'd help if you could," Kitty said giving him a weak smile.

"But you don't understand there's something I can do," Louie drawled out slowly.

"But what," Kitty said brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes so she could look at Louie.

"I can take the money to Crocker if it's like Cliff said, who ever takes it ain't coming back so it can't be you," Louie said in a little softer but firmer voice.

"Oh Louie," Kitty said with a small smile lighting her eyes at the kindness Louie was offering even through her pain.

"Don't you see you and the marshal are the only real friends I got, you gotta let me do it Miss Kitty you gotta?" Louie said.

"Louie I can't. If they saw anybody but me, or if they saw anybody with me, they'd kill Matt. Thank you Louie but I gotta go myself," Kitty said using the rail to stand up as she walked up the stairs with Doc holding on to her arm.

By the time they made it to Kitty's room she could smell the metallic smell of iron as the pain somewhat lessen in her middle. She could feel the stickiness of the blood as it rubbed against her thighs as she walked into the room. She couldn't hold it back anymore as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. She knew without being told she lost the baby.

Doc watched her sink to floor in a mess of tears, as she gasped for breath and cried her heart out. He comforted her the best he could as they sat there on the floor both feeling the loss.

****M&K****

It took a long while for Kitty to finally compose herself enough to go into the washroom to clean up. She stripped out of the green traveling dress she wore and threw it as hard as she could across the room before she started throwing more stuff around the washroom crying. It wasn't fair, why did she have to lose her baby on top of the possibility of losing her husband. She knew Cliff Randolph was right but both of them at once it wasn't fair. She sank to the floor after throwing everything she could around the room gasping for breath. She done lost her baby but she'd be damned if she lost her husband too.

****M&K****

"My God Kitty," Doc exclaimed noticing the large hand printed bruise on her ribs.

"You can't tell him Doc," Kitty bit out as Doc started to tape her ribs.

"Matt did this," Doc gasped out shocked.

"He held on to me when the stage rolled." Kitty explained. "You can't tell him," she demanded firmly. She couldn't let Matt find out about the broken ribs or the bruise, he'd only blame himself for everything when it was Crocker's fault. If she thought she could get away with it she'd kill him herself for making her loose her baby.

"Kitty he's going to find out, you can't hid this from him," Doc said trying to be reasonable with the grieving Kitty.

"And risk making him feel more guilty Doc, not on his life," Kitty said biting her bottom lip to keep from crying again at the lost. "I can't lose him too right now," Kitty said breaking again as the tears started streaming down her face.

"Shush now," Doc said softly wrapping her in a hug. "You're not going to," Doc said soothingly. "We just ain't going to believe that, he's been in worse places then this before and managed to make it out alive," Doc reminded her.

"Doc, this isn't like those times," Kitty sobbed out breathlessly.

"He'll come out of this Kitty some way I know it, if only for you he'll come out of it," Doc said holding her head against his chest as she cried.

****M&K****

Kitty laid there in their big double bed crying into Matt's pillow, trying to muffle her sobs so she didn't wake kids. She loved the kids with all her heart but she really wanted to be alone. It wasn't fair, Matt had all three of them eating out of the palm of his hand, this was going to be her baby…but because of Monk Wiley and Cade Crocker and damn it Matt Dillon she lost her baby. God, why'd that damn piece of tin have to matter more than them. If it was for that damn badge they wouldn't have even been on that damn stage.

****M&K****

The next morning Kitty dressed in her black skirt and jacket mourning the loss of her baby. A baby that she'd never get to hold in her arms for feel it kicking, watching it take it's first steps. It was dead before it even had a chance to live. She must have redone her make up at least a dozen times already because of her tears.

"Mama," Lydia said poking her head in the bedroom door unsure of what to do or even how to help her mother at this point.

"I'll be all right," Kitty said brokenly as she buried her face in her hands once again.

Lydia couldn't handle her mother crying as she walked in and did the only thing she knew to do…she hugged her tight. "Don't cry Mama," Lydia said brokenly as she hugged Kitty tight. "You're the strong one, remember," Lydia sobbed out. "You need to keep on being the strong one to get Daddy out of this mess," Lydia sobbed. "We can't lose both of you," Lydia cried.

Kitty patted Lydia's arm that hugged her tight as she turned to look at her daughter. She gave Lydia a faint weak smile as she brushed the tears from her cheeks. "You're not going to lose us," Kitty said softly. "Even if you do, you're a strong girl yourself after all you're a Dillon," Kitty said brushing a tear from Lydia's face before she started to wipe the tears from her own face.

****M&K****

Kitty walked back into the cabin and saw Matt sitting on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back. "Kitty, I told you, you shouldn't have come back," Matt said as she sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Matt if you think they're not grateful that they don't care there's ten dollars on that table for every man woman and child in Dodge City," Kitty said looking into his dark blue eyes finding the guilty remorse and there was something else that she couldn't tell because it was once again hidden from her. But she would have sworn she saw the relief wash over his face only to be covered once again with his grit determined poker face.

"You running again Crocker," Matt goaded Crocker.

"You'll half the state of Kansas after you," Kitty sniped out using her grief to fuel her anger. Crocker caused the stage wreck that cost her, her baby.

"Well Kansas is a big state how would you like to come along with us," Crocker said cupping her jaw.

"Let her go," Matt gritted out coolly trying to keep his temper at Crocker even touching Kitty.

"No marshal too good of a way to settle up with you for those two good men you cost me," Crocker said looking straight at Matt.

Kitty looked at Matt knowing he fighting everything in him to keep a cool head, and to try and think of something.

"There's another way, if you got the stomach for it," Matt said trying hard to act indifferently.

"I won't bother shooting you," Crocker said fiddling with his cigar.

"You figure you that much better then your friend Judd do ya," Matt goaded.

"Is that a desperation bid marshal," Crocker mocked.

"You may think your better but this way you'll never know for sure will ya?"

"I ain't met a man yet that I can't take in a gunfight. I whooped you good and I'm not going to bother trying now. I dumped you hard. I bled your town and now I'm going to take your woman," Crocker said jerking Kitty up in front of him.

Kitty looked at Matt watching his jaw tense and flex as he looked at her before he looked away. She knew what she would see in his eyes filled with remorse for getting her into this once again. Yet she still wasn't sorry she came back and stayed with him or that she even loved him. Julia had said it right this morning before she left, she needed Matt just as much as he needed her.

"Let's go Red," Crocker said as they start out the door.

Kitty climbed up in the buggy with Eli as they drove over towards where Crocker was standing barking orders about setting the cabin afire.

"You had to figure," Kitty sneered out.

"Beaten' him wasn't enough Red,"

"Matt offered you another way to settle up," Kitty said.

"He's got to die," Crocker said simply.

"You're afraid to face him," Kitty sneered out, knowing perfectly well no man could stand to be called a coward.

"You rather I go and put a bullet in his head," Crocker countered.

"Why not the back you all ready got him handcuff. Let me tell you something, he'll die a better man then you'll ever live to be," Kitty said jutting out her chin a little in her determination to prove her point. Matt Dillon was always going to be the better man no matter who the man was, and Doc was running a close second.

Crocker didn't say anything to her but ordered the boys to stop and went to face Matt. Kitty held her breath as she climbed out of the buggy to wait after she heard the first shot and the closely followed second.

Matt opened the door and took out the brother who started to drawl on him then he took out Reb and aimed towards Indigo who just held up his hands. "Drop the gun belt," Matt said waving his gun in indication. Matt kept his eyes on Indigo closely as he starts down off the porch towards Kitty who hurried towards him. Matt grabbed her shoulders holding her off. "You all right," he asked gruffly watching her shake her head before pulling against his chest before he wrapped an arm around her. "It's over Kitty," he murmured softly into her hair as he felt the trickle of tears seep into his shirt.

She hated to cry more than anything but she couldn't help herself, the grief, and another close call on both their parts was just too much. He kept murmuring that it was over but it was far from being over. It was only the beginning of their grief and he didn't even know yet.

_**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their suggestions and advice they really helped. I had an idea both ways of how to do it but just need help choosing the path. It was kind of weird having an order with a baby or without a baby and when to have the next one poping in and ectra…ectra…. I'm glad you all are liking how I'm writing this story, I was worried that by throwing kids into mix I might go too much like Bonanza, Little house on the Prairie, Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman and even the Walton's. All good shows in their own way but I didn't want to take away from Gunsmoke either, just enhance it a little. I also didn't want to turn it into a romantic drama like Gone With the Wind. So here is a little cookie for each of you as to how you all helped. **_

_**Ellen: I felt the same way as you do about another Dillon coming along. But thanks to your idea of using the miscarriages from the orginal I found out how to deal with all the stage wrecks and more of Kitty's trips this way. No Kitty's not going to miscarry every time she's in stage wreck it too touchy of a subject and if you've ever experience one before you know what I mean. I hope I did/do it justice though. I promise you the next chapter is going to go through Matt's grief to a degree like I did with Kitty in this chapter. And thank you for your vote on Festus I've studied Doc a little and Matt and Kitty more than anybody else. I just hope I did Doc justice in this chapter with Kitty. I'm glad you are eagerly awaiting more.**_

_**Gabeckster: Thank you for thinking I'm a wonderful writer. I promise there will be more little Dillons popping up real soon again, just trying to figure if I want as a Badge homecoming gift or part of the Baker's Dozen or maybe both. Decsions, decsions. I know there will be two more by the time Patricia rolls around. **_

_**Jane: I'm glad you like the family episodes. Julia and ben are a little hard to write because I see both of them being more like Matt and Kitty both not requiring a whole lot and keeping them simple. Although, the Coleman's are going to play a huge part all their lives but in different ways but now that Julia's getting older she's going to be having a romantic life as well so much easier to write than the trouble I think. And within the next couple of chapters I'm going to try and get Ben's personality out there some more. **_

_**Brady: I hope I can weave it all together, if not I guess you guys are stuck with a crappy story. Sorry in advance. But my mind races about a mile a minute and I'm already jotting down ideas for the movies too. **_

_**To all of you: Thank you for not caring if I scramble up episodes it makes it so much easier to write this way. I still have to work Beth into the story you know even if I hate Matt's Love Story. Sorry that dang kiss should have been with Kitty and I don't care what James Arness said a peck on the cheek doesn't qualify as a kiss, may he rest in peace. I hope I stay true to the characters and the show but if any of you see me slipping please tell me like I said my mind races too much and sometimes I forget. Oh and any suggestions for the kids getting into trouble especially Ben would be very much appreciated. Oh and will take name suggestions too I know for a fact we have one boy and twin girls coming very soon all before the Hostage so toss 'em out there if you want. Now for the most important part:**_

_**Thank you all again so very much for enjoying this story. Your reviews and support really touch me and make me want to write and try to make this as interesting and creative as possible. Thank you.**_

_**Vess. **_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**_

_**A/N: As promised a 2 for 1 deal. A guilt ridden grieving Matt isn't going to be easy I hope I do him justice. Oh and I might have missed spelled Louie's last name wrong but I've seen it spelled Pheaters and Pheeters and I'm not sure which way is correct so if you know please tell me. **_

_**Episodes: Snap Decision **_

_**Chapter 49**_

He slowly rode through town towards the stables, leading the bay that carried the man that had once been his friend. He wasn't in the mood for the small talk or the prying eyes staring at him with open curiosity. He didn't mean to be so gruff with Hank, when he told him what to do. He didn't mean to take out his exhaustion out in a snap at Howie, as he demanded a room. He didn't mean to so rough and curt with Festus and Clint Tucker in his in his room at the Dodge House either. He just wanted to be left alone, as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots, while Festus tried to tell him to get some sleep.

He settled back on the bed with the thought of getting to sleep, but once again sleep was proving to be an elusive dream. His mind was done made up the burden of his job was too much to bear anymore, he couldn't' handle it, so he just quit. He was tried of making that split second choice weather to shoot to kill or wound. Although a lot of the times he didn't have a choice in the matter, he was just tried of the killing. He was tried of remembering the faces he had killed haunting him in his sleep. He was tired of his duty always getting in the way of his family, it cost them all enough too.

He wanted to stop remembering. He wanted to sleep…no he needed some sleep….the desperately needed sleep would not come so he laid there deep in thought about all the past judgments that he was force to make, and did make…..the past that would forever be remembered and haunt him the rest of his days.

Kitty lost a baby because of him. He just had to do his job and he couldn't look the other way. Lydia was practically grown and maturing into a bright young lady. His son was almost six years old and he knew near to nothing about him. And Julia was turning into a young woman and he couldn't stop that he knew but how much of him did they really get. A few hours here or there providing his duty didn't come up.

He was pushing forty, providing he lived to see his next birthday and the odds of him getting to see yet another birthday were still a chance odd that he might not, considering the enemies that he'd made over the years. But he had a family he barely knew, he had turned into his father in more ways than one.

He was never one to dwell in the past, but how could he think that he could put those things behind him by simply willing himself not to think of them? Those memories, they were what had driven him to try and succeed against the fate he'd been dealt. Trying not to dwell on the past didn't help make the visions in his mind any less vivid and it didn't make the gnawing in his gut diminish.

He hated to watch his mother struggle to work the ranch, alone while his father was constantly gone She tried her best to take care of him and his sister and seen to it that they went to school and that their physical needs were met. He learned how do the work of a man around the ranch, everything that might have taken some of the burden off his mother. But it didn't help her; she was too busy grieving for his father. He watched her waste away her remaining days either in a drunken stupor on whiskey or laudanum; whenever she could get a hold of the drug, until she died from the fever. He had ceased to be a little carefree boy when he was old enough to learn how to take care of himself.

It didn't make it easier to live with the realization that his judgment was wrong. How did his dad do it? How did his dad go from day to day living the life of a lawman, and never seemed to regret the decision to become a Ranger? How did his father manage to stay away for so long constantly being the Ranger protecting the Texas from Comanche, Apaches, bandits and outlaws, and scouting new roads farther west. The day the Rangers sent his father's gun back he ceased to be a child altogether. His father had made sure that the neighboring ranch took him in while he gone out to do his duty as a Ranger and he had hated his father for it. After one year of living there he was left alone in the world, no longer the child of naive innocence but filled with bitterness that hardened him.

He closed his eyes, he could still feel, the swaying of the horse under him as they walked along, the smell of leather and sweat clinging to the air around him. The clouds of dust and dirt billowing under the hooves of the cattle bawling and lulling as they forced to walk forever forward, the feeling of being too exhausted to eat; after finishing a hard day's work. The glow of campfire flickering a good distance from the herd as he rode nighthawk, no working cowhand was ever going to get very far unless he's a hand to be noticed. Punching cows took you over a lot of rough country and pretty soon you got to know every draw, hill or clump of brush. You noticed the game trails and the springs and where the cattle would go for shelter and a lot more besides. A man had to notice or he wouldn't get very far at punching cows. He was a big boy maybe a year or two younger then thirteen years old, standing around six feet and built strong but gangly looking and he proved he was a good worker. Because of his size most of the boys didn't want to challenge him, which suited him fine, he was the ones that liked to be left alone. He worked a few ranches here in there, trying to earn enough for his own ranch.

He remembered trapping and hunting and exploring the high mountain country, covering as much of those gray snow capped mountain peeks, watching the white caps against the crisp blueness of the sky as the rolling thunder heads up in the mountains that would never touch the bottoms of the mountains. It could storm forever up on those crests but leave the ground around the base as dry as a bone. The sharp clear blue icy cold streams rushing over rocks and always flowing, always changing, never a steady rhythm to follow.

He recalled riding down along the border hiring his gun out for good against the cattle rustlers that was how he first met Ray Gilcher. They saw each other on occasions as Matt moved around and so did Ray, they even worked a couple ranches together. Then they fell out of contact with each other, over the months. They had been good friends, all through his trials, and the war….

The war God how he had hated the war, he'd fought long and hard for the union, he fought against some of his fellow Texans; fathers sons and brothers of family friends, men he had grown up knowing. No matter how old he lived to be, he would never forget the carnage of the blood soaked earth.

There were still times; he'd wake up in a cold sweat, from reliving the bone chilling nightmares of the war. He never would have made it out of Chickamauga alive if it hadn't been for Ray Gilcher. Matt punched his pillow turning over on his side as he tried to block out that battle….

The loud deafening thunder of the cannon's booming repeatedly as soon as they were loaded. The piercing cries of men and horses alike as they were hit echoing through the air. The fierce battle cries coming from both sides as men charged head long into battle with sabers, muskets, and bayonets. The echoing sounds of muskets being fired, men screaming out in a pain filled agony as they fell to their death beds upon the soft ground. The proud war loop of the Rebel soldiers yelling, "Don't let her touch the ground boys," as the Rebels fought to keep their flag off the ground. Every breath was charged with the scent of blood and gun smoke as it floated through the air. The sound of men yelling retreat and men yelling charge, he could still remember scrambling through the dense foliage as they retreated.

He remembered stumbling and falling a few times over the fallen men, but none more so then Private Liam McCloskey, with his wide horror filled brown eyes staring back at him. Private McCloskey, and him had talked a few times in camp, but it was enough for Matt to learn that McCloskey had lied about his age to enlist.

He remembered watching the cannon ball that flew through the air and crashing into ground in front of his captain, causing his horse to stumble in the thick fog of smoke. He remember pulling his captain out from under his horse, as another soldier reached up with a bloody hand and grabbed his arm. He had nearly killed the young boy ,with the next breath, when the faint voice of "_help me,"_ called out from beside him.

A rebel solider had come upon Matt pulling the young private out of the wreckage that was once the captain's horse. The Rebel solider had lunged at Matt, nearly skewering him with his bayonet. He still had the scar on his side from where the bayonet had cut through his flesh. He wouldn't have lived to breathe the next breath if it hadn't been for Gilcher shooting the Reb dead in his second attempt to impale him. Between Gilcher and him they'd managed to carry the captain and the young private to the safety of their encampment.

He may have saved the captains life and for what? To return the favor by killing the man who had saved both their lives that September day.

He never asked for this job. He never asked to be the marshal of Dodge because of the favor of saving the captains life. He hadn't even wanted to take over the job as acting Marshal of Dodge after Josh. He had been ready to leave Dodge after Josh but if he had he wouldn't have meet Kitty or had the girls or even little Ben and he sure as hell wouldn't be feeling the grief he was feeling now.

Why did he say he would take the job in the first place? Why…look at what it had cost him taking the job on to begin with….

****M&K****

Kitty looked at Festus as if he had grown two heads, as he stood there spouting off about Matt quitting. He wouldn't quit, he never quit. Well, all right he had resigned three times since they've been married, only to pin the badge back on. She just wasn't going to believe it, there was no way she was going to believe it this time. She wasn't going to get her hopes up again that he was finally through with that badge of his. No she wasn't going to do it until she found out more about it, until then it just wasn't true.

She would wait and let Matt come to her, he needed some sleep if his looks were anything to go by when he rode in. He looked exhausted, and needed a shave and a bath and probably a decent meal under his belt. No she would wait for him to come to her. And the fact that he took a room at the Dodge House instead of going to the house still left some questions in her mind but she figured he just needed to work this out his own way.

****M&K****

It was evening when Matt finally woke up. He went over to Tolliver's to get a hair cut and a bath. He knew by now half the town had heard he was quitting. He wondered briefly what the kids thought about it more importantly what Lydia and Julia thought about it. He wondered what Kitty thought about it as he buttoned up his good blue shirt, her favorite one, tucking his shirt tails into his pants as he pulled them up over his narrow hips. He wondered if she would even believe that he actually through with it all. He hoped by wearing her favorite shirt she would know that he was serious. He was just tired of it all.

He still needed to go over to the office and file his report and gather his things that he had stored over there, but he would do that later, tomorrow afterwards. Yes tomorrow he would do his final report as marshal of Dodge City and start looking towards a future with his family.

****M&K****

"It's a plain case of fatigue and grief that's what it is." Doc said as he stood against the bar talking to Festus and Kitty and Thad. They all knew that Kitty had lost the baby after Crocker and it didn't help matters that Matt had to go after Glicher without even having a chance to grieve. He swiped a hand over his mustache. "He had to trail that man for two weeks," Doc said.

"Well he's had to do that before," Kitty snapped out. It was more than fatigue and him having to trail Glicher for two weeks and it was more than the guilt he felt about the baby, it was just the whole timing issues that caused Matt to quit and Festus sure wasn't leaving it alone.

"I know it, but this is something different." Doc said softly looking at her. He knew Kitty was still grieving for the child she lost but she chose to live life with the three that she had and she was slowly starting to get over the loss. Oh she would always remember it but she was coming to terms with it. "It's more than his grief too, you see this man Glicher is a friend of his, they've known each other from ways back served in the war together, something like that." Doc said with a wave of his hand. "I don't know all there is to know about it but I do know that having to go on the trail after him was bad enough, but to have to shoot him on top of him feeling guilty…"Doc said looking pointedly at Kitty.

Kitty bowed her head in understanding, yes it was always bad when Matt had to go after a man he considered his friend and she knew she hadn't help any either. AS she thought back to it she had been downright nasty to him, blaming him for doing his job once again and costing them the baby. She had meant it but she was hurt and grieving and she lashed out at him because she couldn't take it out on Crocker or Wiley. They manage to escape with bullet and death and they never even knew…but Matt sure knew.

Matt never felt good after he had to shoot someone weather it was his job or not. But to shoot someone on top of the guilt and grief he was feeling and knowing that someone was an old friend…well that would only pile the guilt on even higher.

She couldn't help but feel guilty for not going to him sooner. He didn't need to be alone when he felt like this. He needed his wife beside him to get through this, he didn't need to be alone. No she should have went over there sooner and she would just as soon as she could manage to leave. She didn't want Matt thinking he wasn't good enough for them.

"That's exactly right," Doc said looking at Festus as Kitty's eyes shot up to meet his.

"It is," Festus questioned.

"Well of course it is, for once your right, rest is what he needs. Let's just all of us keep away from him entirely, and a couple of good hours rest over there in that hotel room….." Doc stammered off as he turned to see Matt walking over towards them. "Matt," Doc greeted.

"Howdy, Matthew," Festus greeted his friend.

"Glad to see you back," Thad said.

"How about a drink Matt," Kitty stated more than asked knowing he could probably use one but she could also see the wheels a'turning in his head.

"Well it sounds good Kitty," Matt said telling her his preference with the sublet eyeing the beer taps. "Wanna join me," Matt said as he looked over at his friends.

"You bet," Doc said eagerly.

"Much obliged," Festus interjected.

"Go on over to the table I'll bring it over," Kitty said, rubbing her chin.

Kitty went to pour them all a frothy mug of beer as Matt, Doc, Festus and Thad went to sit down. She could make out their conversation, and when she heard Matt, she stopped loading the tray for just a moment.

"Doc I got a clear head, I've slept on it my minds made up," Matt said loudly.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of that statement. Maybe this was going to be the time when he finally laid it up once and for all. Maybe just maybe he was serious about it this time and he wouldn't get pulled back in again. But like always when dealing with Matt there was always a lot of maybe's.

"Good to have you back Matt," Kitty said as she sat his beer down in front of him, hoping he caught the underlining meaning.

"Kitty," Matt said smiling softly, well at least she wasn't still blaming him, no he was just blaming himself for his stupidity.

"Why don't you sit down and join up with us," Festus said reaching behind her to pull a chair over towards her. Hoping that they weren't still fighting but then grief was never black or white and it always twisted things.

"Oh thanks Festus," Kitty said as she sat the last three remaining beers down on the table in the respectful spots, as she sat down.

"Well," Festus said as everybody grew quiet and sipped there drinks, casually talking about the weeks gone by.

****M&K****

Kitty walked up the stairs to her room an hour after Matt had left with Doc. She changed out of her work clothes recalling every little detail to Matt's face as they sat around the table talking, trying to see if she had noticed a difference. There had to be a difference once he was sure that this was what he wanted.

The few occasions that she had met and held his gaze tonight, only further enticed her. There was the familiar glint in his eyes, that she had seen twice before. The same glint he had in his eyes the night that he resigned when his friend Ben Stack was in town, and he same glint that he had when he quit to run off after Dan York. It was the look of fierce determination, of getting the job done, the pure stubborn tilt of his chin, the slack resignation of his farcical muscles, the slumping of his shoulders. It was the look of finality resignation, filled with remorse, not the relaxing resignation she had thought he would have when he gave up the badge. But maybe that was because of the grief and guilt he felt.

She hung the work dress up over the screen, as she walked out behind it in her day dress. Sometimes she knew him better then he knew himself at times, she only had to look once into his clear steel blue eyes and know exactly what he needed and was thinking most of the time without him ever uttering a sound. But this time…well this time she wasn't so sure.

She walked over to the top drawer of the dresser and opened it, knowing what she would find in that drawer. She had just found it herself a few days after Matt left when she had cleaned these rooms from top to bottom working through her grief. She pulled out the badge with the dent in from a bullet of long ago. "Damn that man," Kitty bit out as the tears started to fall silently down her cheeks, as she ran her fingers over the badge. "Why can't he ever truly let you go for once," Kitty asked as she wiped hastily at the tears blurring her vision. She bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep from answering herself, with the answer she had known all along.

He had told the girls often enough, that he made a promise and he had to keep it. Yeah he made a promise to the State of Kansas and to the United States but he also made a promise to them. And she knew deep down inside they would always come before this badge. If it wasn't for this badge keeping him here in Dodge, they never would have met. She might have been saved a lot of grief in the long run but she wouldn't have what she has today either. She was a better person for knowing Marshal Matt Dillon; she was a wife and a mother all because of him and she wouldn't change that for the world.

No matter how much she wanted to believe him, and she wanted so much to believe him, but it was difficult. He would never be truly done with _his second wife, _his badge. He had done it for too long now, it was ingrained him to the very core. He had put a lot of time, sweat and blood into becoming the law man he was today. No Matt Dillon could swear a hundred times that he was done with being the marshal but he would never truly be done with it. He just needed time to get his head together again and to stop blaming himself. He didn't like to let on, but he cares... He cares about the people here in this town, about the Indians and the territory. He was just as independent, and he liked to do things his own way, but he cares. And he always would. But that was just the man she had married, and she wouldn't want him any other way.

She remembered what Doc had said about leaving him alone to think about his decision some more but she couldn't do that. She knew that Doc was right, partially, about Matt needing space to think. She knew Matt wanted to be alone for a while to gather his thoughts, but she knew him better. She knew when to push and when to give him the space he needed to think, and if she knew her man at all she knew he was with drawling into himself because of the guilt. No right now Matt Dillon, needed her and the comforting support she offered. Kitty looked over at the clock on the mantel, eight thirty, Matt would be getting ready to do rounds. Well she'd just go check on the kids before she went in search of Matt Dillon. She wondered how Julia and Lydia would take to the news of Matt quitting? She couldn't but wonder if they'd for it or against it, more than likely for it but then they could surprise her.

Kitty walked through the back gate and started across the yard towards the back door. She was surprised when she heard Ben's high pitched screech of a laugh echoing through the night. She could hear the girls chuckling happily and a smile curled to her lips. It was a glorious thing to hear their laughter. She stood frozen for a moment in the shadows as she saw the girls on the back porch in the light laughing. Matt stood there holding Ben up against his legs with one arm across Ben's chest tickling him as Ben squirmed and screeched trying to get free of Matt's hold. She watched as father and son played for a few minutes almost hating to break up the little interaction but it was Ben's bed time too. She was just getting ready to iterupt their fun when Matt let go of Ben and whispered something to him that she couldn't hear and watched Matt pat his butt and send him into the house. Matt moved towards the porch following slowly behind Ben. She didn't know why or even understand it but she stayed hidden in the shadows waiting to see what happened next.

Kitty didn't know how long she waited or even what she was waiting for but she realized even with her waiting where she was she wasn't going to be able to hear what was being said. So she crept back out of the gate and walked towards the front of the house. She just walked in the house as Matt ducked into the kitchen.

****M&K****

Matt leaned back on the porch rail as he looked at the girls, trying to think of a way to bring up the subject of him quitting. He couldn't even remember the last time he quit, and if they were even old enough to remember then he remembered the night Ben was born six years ago. Julia was only what six at the time, so Lydia had to been thirteen, fourteen maybe, just gone off to Saint Anne's possibly. No Lydia was here in Dodge when Ben was born wasn't she? He couldn't remember. Yet here he was wanting their opinion on the matter, not that it would make much difference his mind was done made but…well his quitting just didn't affect him either.

"Girls I want to ask you something," Matt said looking at them and he still couldn't believe how much they grown. It seemed like almost yesterday when they were learning how to walk and following his every step and calling him Daddy. Julia still called him Daddy when it was just family around but any other time it was just Dad, when he had asked her why she said she didn't want the other kids thinking she was still a baby, Lydia on the other hand didn't call him Daddy unless she wanted something important, and he missed it. He couldn't even tell when they had stopped calling him Daddy. He must have been too busy to pay attention, he was always too busy it seemed cause he neglected the four most important people in his life because of it.

"It's about the rumors isn't it Daddy," Julia said.

"Yeah a little," Matt said giving her a half smile.

"Dad, are you really quitting," Lydia said looking at him.

"Yeah," Matt said loving at the moment his very insightful daughter.

"Well I think you're stupid," Lydia said surprising him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," Julia agreed looking up at him mimicking her sister's actions.

"Girls," Matt started totally surprised by their reactions, he figured they be jumping for joy now that he was done being the marshal. He knew Kitty would.

"Oh come on Dad, sure we give you some gruff every now and then about you being the marshal but…" Lydia started looking over at Julia.

"Even Mom and Doc does too," Julia added looking at Matt. "but generally when we give you the gruff it's because your being stubborn and won't listen," she added. They both watched Matt tilt his head at them in warning about calling him stubborn. Julia looked over at Lydia. "You have to admit Lydie, Dad is even more stubborn then a Missouri mule when it comes to his own limitations. He can't be everywhere at once and he's not immortal last time I checked," Julia sassed out.

"He tries to be though," Lydia pointed out using her hands to talk. "If we sat here and really thought about how many times he's been shot …stabbed…well let's just say injured…" Lydia said casting a sideways glance at Matt. "He still proved us wrong, by still taking care of the spoilers even with a fever and serious wound that could have very well killed him," Lydia pointed out.

"True," Julia agreed. "And he always there to help too," Julia said turning on the bench and tucking a leg under her as her and Lydia faced each other.

"True," Lydia agreed. "I mean even Billy Wilson's father wouldn't risk that blizzard last winter to go out and search for his own son, but tell Daddy and he went," Lydia said.

"What about the time he went out looking for Cole because of what happened to you," Julia said.

"Well that one I'm surprised Dad didn't shoot first then ask question," Lydia admitted.

"Good point," Julia admitted. "What about the time you ran away and broke your leg," Julia countered.

"That don't count because it's like you jumping roof tops," Lydia said making a silly face at her sister.

"How about the time he came after all of us when we had to walk up that hill," Julia countered pointing a finger at her.

"Well duh silly he was going to come after us," Lydia said. "Come on if it was a choice between going after bank robbers or us we'd win before the robbers. Although I wouldn't want to be the robbers when he caught up to them," Lydia said arching her brow.

"Well that would depend too, did the robbers hurt us or did we do it on our own," Julia said with a tilt of her head.

"If they had touched us do you think they would have made it out of Dodge," Lydia stated shaking her head.

"Only if they used us as hostages," Julia said.

"Well if that was the case I'd really hate to be them," Lydia stated.

"Yeah but if something happened to Daddy like a bullet to the leg, and he was supposed to stay in bed," Julia said cutting Matt a glare before looking at her sister.

"He'd do the same thing as he did for Mom, he'd come after us even risk bleeding to death to get to us." Lydia said with a wave of her hand.

"Would you two stop making up situations and repeating old ones," Matt said looking at them with his arms crossed over his chest. "And stop talking about me as if I'm not here," Matt said.

"All right," they both chimed out at once.

"Dad the point we're trying to make is…" Lydia said looking at her sister once more to watch Julia nod her head. "It doesn't matter what we think about it," Lydia stated simply.

"Dad once you've set your mind to do something you're worse than a snapping turtle, only when it thunders you're still not going to let go," Julia added touching Lydia's shoulder.

"But before you really and officially quit, or whatever you better think about some things," Lydia said as she stood up with Julia beside her. "There's not a man, woman or child in this whole town that doesn't respect you," Lydia said.

"I think they proved that by throwing in everything they've saved… scrapped …to live on to get you back as their marshal," Julia chipped in.

"Granted Mom came up with a good portion of that money, but even Louie Pheaters offered to take the money to Crocker because he had nothing to give," Lydia stated firmly.

"Dad Dodge wouldn't be the same without you," Julia pointed out.

"It sure wouldn't be what it is today without you either," Lydia said tapping her finger against her chin. "What was it that Doc said that night in the Long Branch," Lydia said looking at Julia.

"Oh," Julia said trying to think too. "You mean about a man that could do it too or even would do it," Julia said trying to think of Doc's exact words.

"I know…He was talking to Cliff Randolph cause he was being a jerk, saying it was just the lot you drew because it was your job," Lydia said telling her Dad. " But Doc said and I quote…There's not enough money in the whole state of Kansas to pay another man to do what Matt's done, even if they could but they couldn't. We've built this town and we've seen it grow, because Matt gave us the security of knowing that Tate Crocker and hundreds others like him, can't come in here and burn it to the ground every time they think about it. You say it's his job, all right maybe it is, I'll go along with that, but who else would do it, or who could." Lydia said.

"Doc was right Dad," Julia stated softly. "It's not going to matter if you're marshal or not they are all still going to come to you with their problems," Julia stated clearly. "And you're always going to feel obligated to help them," she pointed out.

"It's not going to make a bit of difference, so you might as well give those spoilers a good target to shoot at," Lydia said flicking the pocket where his badge was normally pinned.

"You two think I should just stay on as Marshal then, even though I have to cancel our plans time and time again," Matt said looking at them.

"Dad, it don't matter what we think," Julia said walking to the door. "But can you honestly live with walking away from it," Julia stated before she walked in the house.

"Maybe it's because I'm older and I've seen more than she has," Lydia said pointing towards the door her sister just walked through. "I don't know, but I do know this you can't let your guilt talk you into quitting. You've told us enough times that you swore an oath to up hold the law and it would always come before any personal enjoyment." Lydia stated looking up at him. "I guess you're just going to have yourself why you're really quitting," she added. "Is it because of the killings, or is because you just can't stomach it anymore," she said tilting her head to look at him. "It's your call Dad we can't do it for you and we can't be the reason you're doing it either," Lydia finished walking towards the door and going inside.

Matt stood there staring after his girls wondering when they had gotten so bright and so insightful.

"They're both right you know," Kitty stated leaning up against the door frame.

"Kitty," he said looking up at her where she stood in the doorway.

"They're not stupid Matt," Kitty said pushing off the door to walk over to him. She may not know everything that happened out there on the trail, but she didn't need all the details to know that he was feeling guilty over the whole thing. That was the main reason she wasn't buying into the belief that he was actually through with being a marshal. Lydia had said it right about his guilt talking him into it.

She walked over to where he stood leaning against the porch rail and stood beside him shoulder to shoulder. She knew she would be treading into dangerous territory, as she jumped from the frying pan into the fire by questioning his judgment. _Why couldn't she just keep quiet about and stop doubting his sincerity on the matter?_She thought quietly to herself. _Why couldn't she let well enough alone?_ She thought as she looked at his slumped shoulders as he stared at the spot on the floor with resigned resignation. She couldn't leave it alone this time, any other time she might have been able to leave it alone, but not when he resigned like this. It was only a snap decision on his part his whole heart wasn't in it. His whole heart had to be in the resignation in order for it work, not just half of it, because no matter what he would always be pulled back in.

"Matt," she spoke softly, she didn't want a fight, and she didn't want a simple conversation turning into a fight either. "Are you sure you want to quit," she asked looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean by that," Matt asked looking over at her with grim set lips.

"I mean, are you sure this is something you really want to do," Kitty asked meeting his gaze and holding it.

"I said it didn't I," Matt said looking at her questionably. He couldn't believe it, Kitty was even doubting him about his decision. Her of all people was even questioning him about it. But then he hadn't thought the girls would react the way they did either. "I'm sure Kitty, I'm just tired of having a job, that cause me to make a snap decisions regarding a man's life."

"Matt," Kitty sighed out as she laced her fingers with his. "You had no other choice but to bring him in," Kitty said looking at him.

"Oh I know that," Matt said moving to begin to pacing. "I know I had to go after him, he had to be stopped, but...Well this is different," Matt said as he moved over towards the porch's archway. He leaned an arm up against the wood above his head.

Kitty knew what Doc had said about Matt and Glicher's relationship as friends and serving in the war together, but Matt had gone after friends before, even two of his ex-loves in order to up hold the law. It was always a struggle for him, between the loyalty of friendship and the loyalty of doing his duty. It was a war that he raged constantly in his mind.

She walked over to him, grabbing his bicep softly in her hand, giving it a gently comforting squeeze. She stood there gently rubbing his back, as he stared out into the yard blankly. "How is it different," she asked softly.

He didn't say anything; at first she didn't think he was going to answer her. "He saved my life during the war, Kit," Matt said breaking up the silence. "It was growing dark we could barely tell who was who. We could barely see where we were going, as we ran in retreat," he stated in a toneless voice. "I fell over one of the younger boys, and I watched the cannon ball take the captain's horse. I watched him go down. I went to see if I could save him, I don't know why I did it, but I did and…"

Kitty didn't need to look at Matt's face to know that his jaw was clenched, and his lips were pressed into a tight thin line. It didn't matter if the pain was caused by a bullet, a knife or it was just one of Matt Dillon's emotional wars, the pain was the same. "We've all seen our share of what the war could do," she murmured.

"Well let's just say I wouldn't have made it out of that battle alive if it hadn't been for Ray Glicher. I should have known that Ray wasn't going to try and pull a stunt like that, not after everything, but what did I do… He was trying to warn me about the rifle up in the rocks and I thought he was trying to escape and shot him. He was trying to save my life again for the second time since I've known him."

Kitty didn't need him to play everything out that happened out there for her. She had a good idea of what happened all on her own. "Oh, cowboy," Kitty said cupping his cheeks in her hands as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Lydia was right, you can't do this because of us or even what Crocker did," Kitty stated softly. "Whatever you decided I'll support you, you know that, but I just want to make sure you really want this," she sighed out heavily.

"I'm sure this time Kit," he said softly, his blue eyes showing a little spark of life. "It's cost us enough already," he stated looking at her.

"Matt…" Kitty heaved out. "I said some pretty terrible things to you before you left but Cowboy I didn't mean them," Kitty said meeting his blue eyes.

"I know, I had plenty of time to think about that here lately," Matt admitted. "I couldn't think of anything else, and I kept think about what all it has cost us," he added staring back out into the yard. "Ben's going to six this year and I barely know my own son, Julia's growing into a young woman and Lydia's already a young woman and I've missed a good portion of it because I was too busy being a marshal. We couldn't even go on a week vacation because of it," Matt groaned.

"Matt," Kitty murmured softly.

"It even cost us a baby," Matt said hitting the archway with his fist.

"Matt, you listen to me," Kitty said sternly. "You can't blame yourself for that," Kitty added firmly. "You had no way of knowing it any more than I did. It's easy to blame your badge, I know I've done it often enough." She stated looking at him. "But you can't say if it wasn't for you bringing Wiley back it wouldn't have happened…" she stated softly pressing a finger to his lips to ward off the protest. "We could have been on another stage and it happen or been coming home from our vacation and it happen," Kitty pointed out. "I hate to tell you Cowboy but you're human like the rest of us and you can't control everything," she said with a tilt of her head.

"Really I hadn't noticed," he whipped out. "I'm just tired Kit, tired of the killing, tired of missing out on the important things. I don't want to be like my father and miss the first time Ben starts to court a girl. Or miss giving away my little girls because I got to go chase some spoiler clear across Kansas. I'm tired of it." Matt sighed out.

"This isn't like you Matt," Kitty mumbled looking at him. "To hear you talk you think you missed everything," Kitty said looking at him. "You haven't, not really," she added. "You were there when all three of them were born, when they took their first steps, the first time Lydia even kissed a boy. You stood right there in that living room," Kitty said pointing inside, "wearing a rut in the floor the first time she went out for her first buggy ride," she stated. "You were there for their first day of school," Kitty pointed out. "You take them fishing, and you talk to them only lord knows what, you taught Lydia to shoot, you've taught them all how to ride and swim. You've taken them with you to deliver papers out to Jake's or Ed's or Cliff's and even the fort just to spend time with them. You haven't missed anything vitally important in my book, a few fights but that's it," she listed firmly.

"How many picnic, birthdays, anniversaries, and socials have I missed because work came first?" He countered looking down at her.

"Those are just days they aren't all that important because you sure make up for them when you come home," Kitty said squeezing his bicep firmly in her hand. "Now we can stand here all night and argue back and forth about what you've missed and what you haven't but it's not going to make a bit a difference when the smoke clears. It's your choice Matt and we can't make up your stubborn mind for you. You're tired of it all fine I get that, but don't do this because you think we want it or because you're blaming yourself for something you had no control over." Kitty said moving away from him. "I didn't marry the badge, I married the man wearing the badge, but wearing it or not you're still the man I married, now I'm going to check on Ben and the girls and I'm going to bed," Kitty said moving into the house leaving Matt to stare after her scratching his head.

Matt stood there on the porch listening to the night life of Front Street drifting through the night air. It felt weird not doing his rounds, but he wasn't going to change his mind. He was tired of it.

****M&K****

Later that night Kitty laid there snuggled into Matt's embrace, with her arm wrapped tightly around his waist and her head pillowed on the soft dusting of hair that covered his chest. Her ear resting over his heart. She could hear the soft thudding beats as his slow gentle easy breath whispered in her hair. Tonight was a little different because she was actually the restless one instead of Matt for change. Generally after a trip like this one and their talk his mind would have put him in some horrific hell causing him to have a night mare but not tonight. No tonight she was the one having trouble sleeping while he was just as relaxed as could be.

She could kick her self a hundred times over, and cuss herself just as much for ever doubting him, but she knew. He wasn't done he had just made a snap decision like always. He was letting his emotions were playing a large part in him giving up the badge. She couldn't let him give it up not for this reason, although if there ever was a good reason to quit this would be the one, but not like this. This wasn't Matt Dillon's rational thinking. This was Matt Dillon in the heat of the moment brash and rash thinking. No they would talk later when the gun smoke cleared and he had a little more time to sleep on it.

She looked up at the man sleeping peacefully beside her. She hopped that he actually meant it this time, but for some reason she had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach when she thought about him hanging up that badge for good. Maybe it was because she knew what a lost puppy he'd be without it providing some kind of order in their lives. God only knew what he was going to do without it. He probably hadn't even thought that far ahead yet, thus proving even more that he wasn't nearly done with it.

****M&K****

The next morning after filing his last report as marshal, and talking to Clint Tucker about the bounty hunter Shaffer in Dodge and Festus working as a deputy still which Clint didn't want. Matt was fed up he went over to the Long Branch with Festus to have a beer after trying to break the news to Festus that Clint didn't want him for a deputy, but Festus gave him an easy way out. They talked about going hunting which Kitty even approved of as long as he didn't make it a habit. Then he walked over to the house and got Ben and walked over to John's. John's little boy Michael that was a year younger than Ben sat in the digging in the dirt together, while John and Matt talked what happened and him quitting.

"Matt you had no way of knowing unless you turned his back on him but we've trained ourselves not to be that careless, old friend or not," John said pounding the nail into the boarded flat.

"Yeah," Matt agreed it would have been a careless move on his part if he had then ended up with a gunshot wound to the back.

"You've always been cautious Matt but that's what kept you live this long, you can't second guess that," John said looking at him.

"Yeah," he agreed again. "I don't know maybe if I had risk it Ray wouldn't be dead, maybe it's his boy being in town," Matt said.

"Matt, I've known you a long time," John started looking at him. "Maybe you're second guessing yourself because you know how they boy feels. We both do cause we've been there, ranger, sheriff, marshal or a spoiler it doesn't matter if your pa's gone half the time, he's still your pa." John said. "We've both lost our Pa's to the badge and a bullet so we understand it a little more but you know it and I know it you can't go into a gun fight with a rash head."

"Not unless you want to eat that bullet," Matt said looking at John.

"You did what you thought was right at the time Matt, and if it was me instead of you I'd probably thought the same thing and done the same thing regardless how well I knew Ray." John said pounding another nail into the flat.

"Yeah but you knew when to quit," Matt pointed out.

"Sometimes I wished I hadn't of, but then I look at Jane or the kids and I'm glad I did, but it never quite goes away. Hell I pitch in with you just to feel useful again make sure I haven't lost that edge just in case but then I remember what happened and why I quit to begin with." John said.

"Yeah that heavy burden of all the lives you took in performance of your duty," Matt mumbled.

"Yeah the same reason Frank quit," John said. "Guess it's up to the man to know how much of the killing he can hold in his belly," he added. "I got my belly full, but I've seen you eat and I don't think you got yours full yet," John added with a smirk.

"I'll admit it feels weird and I haven't thought about what I'm going to do next," Matt admitted.

"Why not ranching, you always were pretty good at that," John suggested.

"Thought about it," Matt said with a nod. "But then you were pretty good at ranching yourself but now you're living in town being a carpenter."

"Takes money to have a ranch Matt," John stated.

"If you want a decent one," Matt chuckled.

"Is there any other kind," John laughed.

"Could you see Kitty living on a ranch," Matt chuckled.

"She'd be a cuter rancher than you," John laughed.

"So would Jane," Matt laughed.

****M&K****

"Well since you made up your mind up on the whole thing, I don't know what else you can do. You can't blame Clint for wanting to run things his way Matt," Doc said as they sat there eating their supper.

"Well no," Matt agreed with a heavy wearily sigh. "It's just the way he's handling this is libel to lead to trouble," Matt commented slowly.

"Well the only way you can avoid trouble is to take back that badge." Doc said picking up his coffee cup. "Otherwise you gotta let him run it right or wrong as I see it," Doc said sipping his coffee.

Matt took a sip of his coffee as he thought over what Doc had just said. When Ray Gilcher's boy came in and said that he had no hard feelings towards Matt doing his job.

"Well, I think that ought to make you feel a little better," Doc said looking at him knowing it wasn't going to erase the guilt that Matt Dillon felt about shooting Gilcher.

"I don't know," Matt said watching the boy leave to sit down.

"Oh for heaven sakes stop beating yourself will ya," Doc grumbled out.

"I can't Doc," Matt complained as he told Doc about what happened that night.

"Snap decision Matt, it's all it was." Doc said after listening to Matt tell him what happened. "It's your job, your business you had to do it. A mistake, all right that why your quitting your job," Doc countered.

"I guess I'm tired of a job like that, that forces me to make a decision where a man's life is involved," Matt admitted.

"Well, I know how you feel about that too," Doc said in complete understanding. "I thought about quitting a thousand times, but I never did. But I might, yes sir maybe when you come back in a year, and tell me how happy you've been over this, I just might follow your example." Doc said.

"Come on let's get out of here," Matt said getting tried of the melancholy discussion, as he stood up to pull out the money to pay for their meal.

"Oh no," Doc said halting his efforts. "I'll take care of this, your unemployed you know," Doc said firmly.

Matt wasn't going to argue with him as he walked out on the boardwalk. Matt stood there on the boardwalk as Doc followed behind him and played with his toothpick. "Well I guess I'll turn in Doc," Matt said with a little feeling of regret.

"Yeah there's not much else to do tonight," Doc agreed, knowing Matt was having trouble tying up the loose ends with nothing to do. It might have been easier if Lydia wasn't out with Cole and Julia wasn't out at Bess's and Ben wasn't in bed and Kitty wasn't working, but Matt was going to have to figure this out himself. Doc couldn't help but smile amusingly as Matt broke up the fight in front of the store. No Matt Dillon wasn't nowhere near being done being the marshal and tonight only proved it. "Kind of hard to break old habits ain't it," Doc said as he walked on down the street leaving Matt gaping after him.

****M&K****

"Well Kitty, I don't think we're going to have to worry too much longer," Doc said as he stood at the bar sipping his drink.

"What ya mean," Kitty asked looking at him expectantly.

"One day off the job and he's all ready ordering bounty hunters out of town, and breaking up fights," Doc said still amused about the whole thing

"He tell you what happened," Kitty said with a small weak smile on her face.

"Yeah he told me, it was a snap decision that's all it was," Doc repeated again for the second time that night.

"I figured as much myself Curly, but you know I can't tell if he's serious or not this time. I honestly think he believes he's through with being the marshal," Kitty said after a moment. "Doc, what if he's serious," Kitty said.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about Kitty, because old habits are hard to break, and Matt still cares about the safety of this town." Doc said softly giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know whether to hope your wrong or right at this point…" Kitty said giving him a soft smile. "I love that man to death, but like you said one day off the job and he's driving us all crazy," Kitty said.

"Oh what ya mean," Doc asked curiously.

"I had to almost practically order him out of here because I couldn't get anything done. That's only part of the reason Lydia begged Cole to take her out tonight and Julia ran off to Bess's. Ben's the only one enjoying all the attention." Kitty stated. "He's just waiting for trouble and he really don't know what to do," Kitty sighed out.

"You can't blame him Kitty he's done it for a long time it's going to take some time to get use to if he's serious but I don't think he is," Doc said.

"I hope he figures out pretty soon," Kitty grumbled.

****M&K****

Matt laid in bed thinking over what everyone had all said over the last couple of days. He was starting to wonder if he had made a rash decision. He couldn't see it being a rash one, he was tired of the killing and having only that split second to choose between killing a man and he was tired of not being able to spend time with the kids and Kitty.

He was deep in thought when the gunshots went off. He bolted off the bed and looked out the window and he couldn't' see anything the shots were close which meant they had to come from the Long Branch.

Matt felt his heart start to hammer in his chest as the wave of fear and uncontrollable anger and deep concern started to wash over him. Grabbing his hat he hurried out the back door and over towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Kitty was fit to be tied, as she stood there putting the dish rag to Lacey's shoulder. She was so mad at Shaffer and that boy of Gilcher's that she could have chewed nails.

"Sorry about the girl, but there was no way to stop it," Shaffer said.

"She might have been killed," Kitty burst out heatedly.

"She ain't that bad hurt," Shaffer said looking at them.

"Get out of here," Kitty said charging headlong after Shaffer until Clint grabbed her shoulders.

"I'll handle this," Clint told Kitty as he held her back from Shaffer.

"What's she so steamed up about," Shaffer scoffed out.

"That's enough Shaffer, why don't you get her to the doctors," Clint said turning his attention to Kitty.

"What happened," Matt asked making his way past the body a couple of the boys were carrying out.

"Everything under control," Clint said firmly watching Matt moved over to look at Lacey's shoulder.

"Shaffer gun that man down," Kitty burst out looking at Matt madder than a wet hen.

"Who did this," Matt said looking at Lacey's shoulder.

"Cooper's gun went off, when he fell. This one's all broken up like it was her daughter, all this fuss about one of them," Shaffer huffed out.

It was the wrong thing to say to Matt, before he lost his temper completely and threw a deadly hard right hook into Shaffer's face. The impact of the punch was enough to send Shaffer falling backwards over the table behind him. Matt walked over to him and picked Shaffer up off the floor.

"Back off Matt," Clint said grabbing Matt by his arms to pull him off of Shaffer.

Matt threw Shaffer away from him against the wall. "Clint, I told you something like this could happen," Matt said turning to look at Clint.

"They got Mel Cooper," Clint burst out.

"I don't care who they got," Matt shouted back.

"Maybe you don't but I do," Clint said.

"My concern is for the safety of the people of this town," Matt said.

"Mel Cooper was wanted for murder," Clint pointed out.

"There isn't going to be any gun fighting in my town as long as I can help it," Matt said firmly.

"Your town," Clint burst out.

"That's right my town," Matt shouted back, realizing seconds later what he had just said.

"Well I guess that says," Clint said with relief.

"Yeah I guess it does," Matt said with resignation as he looked at Kitty tending Lacey. "Kitty, get her over to Doc's," Matt said taking charge once again as he watched Kitty helped Lacey over to Doc's office with Jena's help.

****M&K****

Kitty sat up in Doc's office long after he finished tending Lacey's wounds, with a confused heart. Part of her knew it was only going to be a matter of time before something like this happened to make Matt pin on the badge again. But part of her would always hope that when that time came he wouldn't do it. She couldn't help remembering what Chester had said that one along ago day, about Matt being the only man who could do the job. Even Doc had said almost the same thing and both the girls.

"You're awful quiet," Doc said looking at a very deep in thought Kitty as she sat in the chair beside his desk.

"Matt's the marshal again," Kitty said knowing Doc would understand why she was pensive at the moment.

"Kitty, you knew he would once he had some time to think about it," Doc said.

"I know, I can't help remembering what Chester told him once, about being the only man good enough to do the job," Kitty said. "The girls even told him the same thing," Kitty said getting up from her seat. "Well at least now he won't be under foot too much," Kitty sighed out.

"It's a good feeling knowing he's back at it again," Doc commented.

"Yeah, Curly it really is," Kitty said walking out of the office.

****M&K****

Doc walked out landing after hearing Matt's slow steady gait climbing up the stairs, meeting Matt on the landing.

"How is she Doc," Matt asked questionably as he stopped in his climb on up the stairs.

"She's gonna be all right," Doc answered looking at him. "Kitty tells me you're back on the job again," Doc said a little relieved in hearing that piece of news.

"Yeah," Matt said wondering how his wife was taking the news.

"I'm mighty glad to hear it," Doc said seeing the big man flash a little remorse in breaking another promise to Kitty before he quickly covered it again. "Where's Shaffer now," Doc wondering what he had done with the man.

"Well I'm heading over to arrange for his blood money now," Matt huffed out.

"His what," Doc scoffed

"Well, Well's Fargo got a five hundred dollar reward on Cooper's head. Hayes's okayed it, so I guess it's their business," Matt shrugged, he didn't want to give Shaffer or Ray's boy's the money after they help get an innocent by stander hurt in the processes, but he had no other choice.

"It's a dirty business," Doc said evenly knowing how Matt felt about bounty hunters.

"Yeah," Matt sighed out as he turned to head back down the stairs knowing he was going to have to deal with Shaffer before he could even deal with Kitty and the girls and just what he had said to Kitty about being serious this time.

"Matt," Doc called out halting him half way down, "Shaffer's using the way you feel about that boy to get him off a lot easier then he would otherwise, kind of funny isn't it," Doc said noticing the irony of it all.

"Yeah," Matt said with a slight shake of his head in agreement. "Someday we'll get together and have a good laugh about it." Matt said as he climbed on down the stairs and headed towards his office.

****M&K****

Doc stood there on the landing, watching Matt walk across the street towards the jail. Doc often sat and pondered, about many things. He would put places together, every single thing in it's place, then bit by bit he'd recall the folks he'd known there and what was said and what they talked about and the like. And when a man set out to recall in details as he did, he sets more to working than he figured on, for he never looked at anything afterwards the same way. It also set a man to thinking about himself, and the lives he came into contact with and when a man stands himself up to ponder at he can't always be pleased at what he sees.

Throughout the last sixteen years as the only physician in Dodge, Doc had met quite a lot of people. He might not be able to recall everybody's face, but the expression on each one was engrave in his mind. No hardship could seem to great, no trail to long, no mountain impassable when the vision was upon them. The vision of the golden promise land of milk and honey, the fair and flowering land sought by all wandering people of what ever time and place had brought them to Dodge City, Kansas. They had come in search of the riches of a golden promise, but it Matt Dillon and what he stood for that got them to stay.

It was the opinion of Doc that the whole town would have been lost had, Matt chosen to stay resigned. There was no more of an admired marshal on the whole frontier than Matt Dillon was.

Matt Dillon had grown from that young arrogant pup of a man with a chip on his shoulder, that he had been when Doc had first met him, into the tall fine upstanding sort of a man. A simple man with even simpler needs, a man who put his dedication to the law he swore to uphold above everything and everyone else including his own comforts and happiness and family.

Matt Dillon was a big man with wide shoulders and hard lean boned face and who spoke very little. Matt was so tall and lank looking that he appeared to be totally helpless, but that was another case of looks being deceiving. In fact he was one of the most ablest men Doc had ever known.

Matt lived by his own code, the gun fighters code. A code of honor. As a marshal Matt was naturally pressed to make decisions that meant life or death, that was a natural pressure one which went with the job. Doc didn't envy Matt and his job. Bound by the small but constant needs of others, Matt was look too by men who looked to him and kept looking wanting to know he was still there, able to bring them through whatever scrape they might be in. It was ingrained into Matt, he had done it so long, that men couldn't stop expecting him to be marshal and Matt couldn't stop thinking he had too.

Doc always felt relieved, it eased something in side him to know that Matt had made it back, it made it easier to sleep. Lodged in his mind somewhere was the worry that maybe some night Matt wouldn't come back, though. It wasn't the worry that he would meet with some accident and be killed, either; it was a worry that he might just get tired of it all and leave. But he was glad Matt was back on the job again. Yes the citizens of Dodge could sleep better knowing that Matt Dillon was once again back at the job of Marshal.

****M&K****

Kitty walked over to her dresser pulling the out the bloody bent piece of nickel plated tin star. She stared down at it, she still remembered the outlaw that had put a dent in arch of the badge. They hadn't even been a couple for more then a six months when it had happened. Matt had been lucky that day, and he swore that someday that he would take it off and they could be together. But that was before Lydia.

Sometimes it seemed like slow going. She wasn't a day over thirty six yet and still hadn't gotten a mile past Dodge, which wasn't fast progress considering that she had been only a little over eighteen when she arrived. That much slow progress would have discourage most women, but Kitty didn't allow her mind to dwell on it. She always knew how things had to stand between her and Matt, in the beginning and she accept them, she still accepted them after sixteen years worth of marriage it didn't mean she had to like them or agree with them. But she could live with them.

There were always going to be days like this one here where he knew he was doing the job he was meant to do in order to protect those innocent lives. Those days Matt Dillon was a powerful sensuous looking man, not that he wasn't good looking the rest of the time even if he was forty, there was just something about him when he was like this. There was something about the self assured way he moved, carrying himself tall and proud and steaming with confidence and arrogance. There was no limp in his walk, there was no slumping of his shoulders, no defeat in his vocabulary. There was something almost frightening about the way he carried himself fierce and stubborn and determined. She couldn't help but smile to herself knowingly, the simple man that carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and never faltered. Not once in the all years that she had known him had he ever faltered like he had this time.

She wouldn't' even call it a falter. It was just him getting too tired to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, and especially with Gilcher being a friend…loosing the baby…feeling like he wasn't there for the kids. Oh she was sure that there would be more days like the previous couple of days, where his shoulders would be slumped over with their weight of guilt and nights where he relieved the hell in his nightmares….but she could handle all that as it came along.

She was more then all right with him being back on the job this time, because he was the best man for the job. He cared about the people in his town, he cared about all of her citizens no matter who they were and that made him the best man for the job as Marshal.

"Now I'm starting to sound like the kids," Kitty said looking at the picture of all of them together as a family open on her dresser. "You're daddy certainly is the best marshal around, even if he is exasperating at times," Kitty smiled to herself as she put the badge back in the drawl and started to get ready for bed, making sure she put on Matt's favorite negligée.

****M&K****

Matt slowly walked down the boardwalk doing his rounds and checking the locks and window of the businesses he sworn to protect. The dark, quiet atmosphere was a perfect setting for mood he was in. He had been a fool in the worse kind thinking he could walk away from being a marshal. He had almost let that sniveling little liar, con him out of it, of course he had to let the boy go cause there was nothing he could charge him with or even prove and Shaffer had gathered his last bounty.

Matt walked along in the faint light of the oil lamps, he remembered the history of Dodge and how he had played in shaping it, the cowboys, soldiers, buffalo hunters, and wolfers who he had thrown in jail for drunkenness, the gunslingers he had fought and ran out of town, the bank robbers and stage robbers all had their purpose in his life. Matt stopped in front of the Dodge house and looked up to the second story window of the Long Branch finding it completely dark. Yet it would shine bright as the morning sun when he was out of town guiding him home once again. He looked at the saloon and he knew he had found a woman who could live up the challenges of his life with no real promises. He changed direction and walked down the alley towards the house only to find his daughter sitting on the swing with Dalton kissing.

"Knew I should have cut through the back yard," he said shaking his head as he walked on into the house. God to be that young again with not a care in the world, he thought as he hung his hat and gun belt up. He found the glass of whiskey waiting for him on the end table and the lamp turned up but no sign of Kitty, she must have went on to bed. Matt sipped his whiskey giving the two love birds just a little more kissing time before he broke them up for the night. Sitting his glass back down on the tray he walked to the front door only to find the two had moved to the archway of the porch. "Enough, Lydia bed," Matt grumbled watching her give Cole a couple more quick pecks before she floated into the house.

"Glad to see that's back were it belongs," she smiled flicking the badge.

"Yeah bed," Matt said knowing in a couple more minutes as soon as he walked into his room she'd be sneaking out to the back porch for a few more minutes of kissing. Matt followed her down the hall to his room.

He walked into the room and found Kitty sitting up in bed with a book in her hand.

"Hurry up and come to bed Cowboy," Kitty said closing the book she had been reading and laying it on the stand beside the bed.

"You're not mad," Matt asked a little doubtful as he walked over to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"No, I'm not mad about this," Kitty said poking a finger at his badge. "It's back where it belongs," she said smiling.

Matt looked at her still a little skeptical, as he stared at her. "You sure," he asked keeping a wary eye on her.

"I told you the other night it was your choice," Kitty said letting the sheet fall down to her waist.

Matt let out a low groan seeing just exactly what she had on, and he could feel his blood starting to go south. It still amazed him even after all this time just how she could stir his blood with an outfit and a look. Matt smiled as he stood up to get ready for bed. After making quick work of his clothes and putting them in their proper spot he lifted the covers and crawled into bed beside her, snagging her waist to pull her half under him. Then the floor board creaked out side their door. "Lydia, bed," Matt said through the closed door as he smiled down at Kitty who was biting her lip to keep from giggling. He heard the soft patter of feet hurrying back to her room before the door shut with a groan. "Not that I blame them they do have some good ideas at times," Matt said bending down the last few remaining inches to kiss his lovely wife.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: The Well, The Lure (with a little rewriting), The favor, and Mulley.**_

_**Chapter 50**_

It was hot. Damn hot and miserable. It had been this way for a month now, a long unbearable month. One seven letter word could send any farmer, or cattle man into a panic. Drought yet this drought had to be the worse any one she had seen yet, everybody was dying of thirst and the heat. It was so hot that even the stages weren't running anywhere, because the drought was hitting all over Kansas it seemed. The worse of it was listening to the kids complain how thirsty they were. There was nothing she could do to ease Ben's pitiful cries for just a drink of water.

"Matt you got to do something," Kitty complained, lying in bed on top of the covers it was just too damn hot and even with all the windows open there just wasn't no air.

"What Kit, there's nothing I can do but what I've been doing. We drew up the last of the water tonight, and I'm going to have to cut the rations again." Matt groaned.

"I know you're doing everything you can cowboy it's just so hot," Kitty said patting his thigh absently. "I don't even think New Orleans got this hot," she heaved out.

****M&K****

"Daddy, I'm thirsty," Ben complained sitting in the office with Matt.

"I know son," Matt said reaching for his water bottle. "Come on just a little sip now," Matt said holding the bottle to his son's lips.

Matt had been giving Kitty and the kids a family of three rations while he filled his water bottle up with a ration for one but the kids were getting most it. He hated hearing them cry for water Ben especially. It really tore at his heart seeing them suffer through this drought. If he had any sense at all he would have sent Kitty and the kids to New Orleans when the stages were still running but it was too late now. But then he had no way of knowing the drought would get this bad either. They've had droughts before but this one was the worse, they just drew up the last of the water last night from the last remaining well in Dodge and it wasn't nearly enough.

"That's enough," Matt said pulling the bottle back and stopping it for all the good it did it was empty now until tonight.

"But I'm still thirsty," Ben wined.

"I know," Matt said squeezing Ben's shoulder. "I know," he repeated miserably. "Why don't you run down and ask Mama huh," Matt said.

"All right," Ben said.

After Ben left Doc stopped in the office to talk and Matt felt guilty when Libby Roniger Miller walked in carrying her little baby wanting water and he didn't have a drop to give her when Doc asked because he gave the last of it to Ben. Things started to look promising when the water witch doctor came into town. Matt didn't have much faith in it but anything to give Festus and Ted Grady a chance to go check out Suffer Springs. He just had to keep Dodge going before it turned into a ghost town.

****M&K****

It was horrible, miserable, sticky and hot.

Kitty was sitting in her office catching up on her books Matt walked into her office with Tim Grady barely holding onto the wall. "Kitty," Matt said looking at her.

"Matt," Kitty said closing the books as she turned to look at Tim. "Tim," Kitty said moving over towards the man that looked half dead.

"Festus and him need a place to hide out for a while," Matt said simply.

"Well help him in here," Kitty said moving past Matt and Tim and down the hall and back through the storage room and into another storage room.

Matt helped Grady over to the table that was sitting there, as he tried to catch his breath. "Festus should be coming here in a few minutes I told him to go by the well to get…." Matt didn't get to finish the statement as a shot rung out.

Matt hurried out the back door and down the four stairs with a purpose as he started to round the corner he saw Festus coming up the alley way. "What was the shooting," he asked.

"It was me Matthew, by the well some fella jump me tried to get my canteen, I had to kill him." Festus said breathlessly.

"Anybody see ya," Matt questioned hoping nobody had.

"Only Thad," Festus said.

"Well get on in the Long Branch, I'll check this out," Matt said as he went down towards the well to check what had happened.

****M&K****

"Miss Kitty, I never knew water could taste so good," Tim said heavily.

"Don't gulp it, sip it," Kitty said sitting on the table, as she watched Tim drink some of the water ration.

"Matthew," Festus called out softly.

"It's all right Festus," Matt said walking in the back and shutting the door.

"What in the Sam hill did that fella do what he done for?"

"He was only at that well for one reason," Matt said moving to where Kitty was sitting on the edge of the table with Tim Grady.

"I know he was a fixin' to steal water but you can't hardly believe it, can it," Festus said looking at Matt.

"I can tell you something you can believe, you saved Thad from getting shot," Matt said moving over closer to Kitty. "How's he Kitty," Matt asked.

"Well he's going to have to stay off his feet for a while," Kitty sighed out.

"Well I guess this as good as place as any to sit and be thirsty," Tim heaved.

"Matthew," Festus said softly.

Matt turned to look at where Festus was standing, poking his thumbs in his vest pocket. "There's one place we ain't looked yet and that's west. I mean far west like Colorada,"

"Festus, you can't," Kitty burst out. Matt looked at Kitty as he started to pace.

"Miss Kitty it' ain't going to make no difference where a fella's at if he ain't got water to drink," Festus declared.

"But all the way to Colorado," Kitty burst out.

"Maybe Cheyenne Wells Matthew," Festus said looking at his friend.

"Festus, I thought about that, but I couldn't ask you do that it's too long of shot," Matt said as he paced back over to Kitty's side.

"Fiddle you ain't asking me to do, I'm fixin' to give it a whirl by my self," Festus said flinging his hands around in front of him.

"Festus," Kitty exclaimed getting to her feet as she moved to stand in the door way beside Festus. "Cheyenne Wells, is better then two days away from here," Kitty pointed out. "And it's twice as long coming back with a wagon. If they have any water, and if they'll let you have a wagon to haul it back in," Kitty pointed out the odds.

"Miss Kitty, the way I look at it, we just ain't got no other choice," Festus said moving away from the wall he had been leaning against putting on his hat as he walked over to stand in front of Matt. "Well I'll see you directly Matthew," Festus said looking at his best friend.

"Well good luck old friend," Matt said shaking his hand and clapping him on the shoulder. He didn't want Festus to go but there was going to no talking him out of it, Matt knew for a fact. If he thought for a minute there was water there and you could get there alive he'd be tempted to go himself.

"Miss Kitty," Festus said turning towards her to pat her hand goodbye.

Kitty couldn't think of anything else to try to convince Festus to stay and to give up the notion. She reached up and clasped his jaw as she gave his whiskered cheek a small kiss.

"Stay in the buggy," Festus said clapping her hands one more time before he left.

Kitty gave him a weak smile as he left before she turned to stare at Matt with a wide doe eyes look, hoping Matt would try to convince Festus not to even try but she saw the defeat in his shoulders, as he just stared back at her giving his shoulders a slight lift before he let them slump down with resignation.

****M&K****

Matt and Kitty left Grady in the store room as they walked out on the back porch and leaned against the railing.

"What you going to do now," Kitty asked. "You drawled out the last of it other night," Kitty said walking over towards him.

"I don't know Kitty, if people found that there's no water out there at Stinking Springs, they're libel to start fighting over the well, and…that water isn't going to last forever you know," Matt said somberly. "Maybe Festus might find water," Matt said.

"Matt you know what the odds are in that, you even thought about it your self," Kitty said.

"I know that," Matt said crossing his arms over his chest. "Kitty, I just don't know what else to do," Matt said in resigned defeat.

"Matt you're doing the best you can," Kitty said. "I guess Festus is too the way he sees it," Kitty said leaning her head against his shoulder. "I just wish he hadn't gone," Kitty said.

"I know, but I guess him out looking for water is better then being hold up in a room too," Matt said looking down at her. "I don't think Festus could have taken it too long," Matt sighed out.

"It's gotta rain sometime right," Kitty said more as a prayer then a statement.

"Yeah, sometime," Matt agreed looking up towards the sky.

"Maybe the rain doctor can get it to rain," Kitty said hopefully.

"Kitty," Matt said skeptically looking at her.

"Well it can't be anything worse then voodoo and I know that works," Kitty said giving her shoulders a shrug.

"Humph," Matt said pressing his lips into a thin line. "Well," he said pausing to shift a little. "I better go get me some sleep if I'm going to relieve Thad in a few hours," Matt said.

"Matt," Kitty said putting a hand on his arm stopping him from leaving. "How much longer do you think that those rations are going to last," Kitty asked worriedly.

"A couple more days, if we're careful," Matt said. "I'll see ya later," Matt said giving her a brief kiss before he walked down the back ally towards the house.

****M&K****

Doc was sitting on the porch with Ben when he walked through the gate.

"Doc," Matt said swiping his hat off and swiping the sweat from his brow.

"I saw Festus," Doc said looking at Matt. "Wasn't any way to stop him huh," Doc said.

"'Fraid not Doc," Matt said shaking his head.

"Daddy, Uncle Festus, he'll find water won't he," Ben asked looking at him.

"I don't know Ben," Matt said looking at his son. "I just don't know," Matt sighed out.

"Well I'm going to turn in," Doc said looking over at Matt.

"All right Doc," Matt said watching Doc shuffle his way towards the gate. "Come on time for bed for you too," Matt said looking at Ben.

"Daddy it's too hot to sleep," Ben whinned.

"I got an idea," Matt said. Matt spread a blanket out on the floor in Ben's room and they both laid down on the floor to sleep. It wasn't too cool but at least it was a little cooler.

****M&K****

Kitty walked into the house to wake Matt at midnight, so he could relieve Thad. She was surprised to find Matt and Ben sleeping on top of the blanket spread out on the floor. "Matt," Kitty said hunkering down beside him shaking his shoulder being careful not to wake the little boy who was close to his dad's side.

"I know," Matt groaned rolling to his side to get up to his knees without disturbing Ben. Matt stood to his full height and looked down at the sleeping boy. "I better go relieve Thad," he murmured kissing Kitty's cheek before he walked out the door.

****M&K****

"You better get the marshal," Grady said as Kitty rushed down the stairs.

"You get back inside," Kitty snapped out as she rushed over to the jail just knowing there was bound to be trouble now that she heard what those saddle bums were planning to do. Kitty pushed through the door, with a worried concern look on her face.

"Kitty," Doc greeted

"Kitty, what is it," Matt asked noticing the look on her face.

"Trouble, those saddle bums found Grady and they plan on evening the score for Monk if Thad tries to stop them," Kitty said as Matt stood up strapping on his gun belt.

"You stay here," Matt said moving out the door with Doc

"Like hell I will," Kitty snapped out as she followed Matt and Doc out the door staying close behind Matt as the walked down to the well.

"Just hold it there," Matt bellowed out as he walked up to the well.

"You told us there's a wagon coming with water but it ain't," one of the saddle bums shouted at him.

"That's right that Grady kid is right here in town and you know it." Another one shouted.

"What makes you think so," Matt asked simply.

"Well if he ain't then where's the wagon," the talker of the saddle bums questioned.

"I want you all to move along right now, break it up and move along," Matt called out firmly trying to break the group up that had gathered at the well.

"I got six men with me, we're going to bail this well until we each have a double canteen then we're leaving town. And the rest is for whoever wants it," the leader of the pack said evenly.

Matt stared at them all. "All right help yourselves," Matt said knowing perfectly well that they weren't going to find any water in the well.

Kitty stared up at Matt wondering if he gave in a little too easily, but she knew there was no water in the well, but she had never known him not to put up some kind of a fight.

"It's empty," the leader shouted out noticing the bucket was dry as a bone and there wasn't the sound of splashing water anywhere.

"That's right, we took the last of it out three days ago," Matt said looking at them.

"You've been lying to us," the saddle bum stated.

"Why you've been lying to us," Burk complained.

"That lie kept you going all of ya," Kitty snapped out heatedly, there was no way she was going to let Burk call her husband a liar.

Doc stood there listening to them all jumping Matt's back for lying to them all, and Kitty standing there whipping off her mouth defending him, knowing Matt wouldn't say a word to defend his actions against them.

"All right shut up all of you, hold it," Doc shouted loudly drawling all of their attention. "Maybe we'll die all right; half of you'd be dead right now if it wasn't for Matt. It don't make sense you blamin' him for trying to save us, now shut up," Doc grumbled out loudly, just as a gunshot sounded out.

Matt headed towards the gun shot sound and found James Libby's husband lying in the back with the gun shot wound.

The low rumble of the thunder echoed the approach of the storm. Matt tilted his face up to stare up at the sky hoping that they were about to get the storm of their life. He watched the sky and waited, rewarded as the sky began to grow darker. Clouds full of rain were moving fast, coming closer. Lighting flashed, the low far-away sound of thunder that followed, the sound coming closer.

As the first drops of rain struck him, they seemed to sizzle as they landed on his skin. Tilting back his head, he welcomed the huge drops of rain hitting his scorched face.

He could hear the cheering of the men surrounding him and Kitty's high screech of pure happiness. He turned to look at Kitty who was running ahead long into his waiting arms jumping for joy.

He was so simply happy that it was finally raining, that he laughed and piteously swung her around in tight circle around the cheering happily crowd. "Whoopee," He shouted out happily ripping his hat off his head to let the rain fall down on his body, as he held Kitty in his arm tight.

A bubble of laughter came from her lips at his carefree attitude and she hugged him tight around the neck.

When he finally set Kitty back on her feet her hair was damp along with his and her shirt was starting to become transparent, as the rain continued to pour down on them. "Come on," Matt said looking at her pointedly, putting his hat back on.

Kitty gave him a smile as he grabbed her hand a lead her far away from prying eyes. So he could kiss her. They went towards the house to see the kids dancing out in the back yard in the rain. Kitty laughed as Matt picked Ben up and tossed him in the air catching him, as Ben stuck his tongue out trying to catch the rain. Lydia and Julia was dancing and jumping with Ben as the rain pelted down on them. But Matt spinning them all around was probably her favorite part.

****M&K****

Kitty laid there curled into Matt's chest his arm resting snuggly around her waist as she listened to the gentle sound of the water dripping on the roof. Quietly and effortlessly she managed to get out of the bed without disturbing Matt. She smiled when she noticed Ben had snuck into their bed and was sleeping peacefully in his father's arm as well. She slipped her wrapper on as she moved over towards the window watching the rain make rivulets running down the glassy pane. She could hear the wind starting to build as another storm started to roll in. She loved watching the storms, roll violently in as long as Matt wasn't out in it and it wasn't cold. She couldn't help but remembering when Julia was still terrified of storms when she was younger. Kitty smirked to her self as she remembered those nights how Julia would come to their room quivering because of the thunder and lighting that opened up on their little world. Those were some precious moments that Kitty was always going to treasure. She doubted that Julia would even admit to being scared of a thunderstorm, being close to thirteen now. Kitty knew she wouldn't have at that age. Lydia how ever had always loved sitting out on the porch swing with her in the back yard watching the storms. With startling realization Kitty realized what had wakened her up. The faint creaking of the porch swing drifting through the cracked window, she smiled as she slipped on her wrapper and headed out to the back porch.

****M&K****

Lydia sat there on the swing gently swaying back and forth playing with a curl as she watched the rain falling down in the buckets. She was deep in thought when Kitty walked over and sat down beside her. They sat there in silence as the storm rolled in they watched the flashes of lightening dancing across the sky as the booming claps of thunders echoed through the air. Kitty didn't know how long they sat there swinging just watching the storm and truthfully she didn't really care.

****M&K****

Matt was sitting at the table in the jail enjoying the crumb cake with Doc and Festus and Thad that Lydia had brought over for them to share with their coffee.

"Lydia, that's might good thanks for bringing it over," Matt said happily taking another bite of the sweet morsel. He had to admit Lydia was a good cook and she was proud of that fact too.

Festus started to reach for the last piece only to have Doc slap his hand away. "Get away from there that's mine," Doc snapped out. "I paid for this," Doc said taking the last piece. Burk walked in the jail to deliver Matt's telegram.

"Howdy," Burk said.

"Burk," Doc greeted.

"I got some good news for your marshal, Miss Kitty and Miss Julia's coming in from Saint Louis today," Burk said handing Matt the telegram.

"They are," Festus said happily.

"How did you find that out," Doc asked.

"Well it said so right there," Burk said indicating the telegram Matt was reading.

"You read Matthew's telegraph," Festus said looking at Burk.

"Well not exactly," Burk said.

"I suppose you know what stage yhey're coming in on too," Doc bristled.

"Afternoon Doc from Ellsworth," Burk commented.

"See Matt you don't even have to read it now. He uhum…." Doc said.

"That's the last thing I would ever do is read somebody else telegraph," Festus declared.

"You can't read," Burk said with a snap as he walked out of the office.

"Smart aleck," Festus grumbled at Burk's retreating back.

"And he can't keep his mouth shut," Lydia snapped out once the door closed. "We'd ought to make him the town crier," she gritted out.

"Lydia," Matt said looking at her in warning.

"Well I love ya Uncle Festus," Lydia said kissing the whiskery cheek.

"Well it'll be good to see Miss Kitty and Julia back in Dodge again," Thad said.

"Yeah," Matt agreed folding the telegram and stuffing it in his shirt pocket. This past week of Kitty and Julia being gone had been a trying one with Ben who was bound and determined to get into trouble somehow. Just the other day Ben had put a frog in the teacher's desk, and Matt didn't know what the boy was going to come up with next. Sometimes he thought Ben was ten times worse than Lydia if that was possible.

"It sure is," Festus agreed rapidly. "Hey why don't we have a little celebration," he said.

"Well that's a good idea," Doc agreed baiting Festus with a wink.

"We could go over to Delmonico's and have a big feast," Festus said.

"Say," Doc said slamming his cup down on the table giving Matt a wink.

"That's a very generous offer Festus, I for one accept right now," Doc agreed baiting Festus.

"Me too," Thad said.

"Oh yes sounds good," Matt agreed watching his friend start to get flustered because of Doc.

"What time would you like us to be at your party Festus, just what time do you want us…?" Doc said trailing off.

"That ain't exactly what I had in mind," Festus said interrupting Doc. "See what I meant was we all kind of chip in a little bit and…." Festus trailed off looking at them.

"Oh see, he come up with a good idea for a change then he tries to take it back." Doc grumbled.

"Doc," Lydia said casting Doc a gaze worthy of her mother. "Don't worry Festus I'll take care of the feast part," Lydia said, turning towards the pot belly stove and staring out the window.

"That's might kinda of ya Miss Lydie," Festus said looking smugly at Doc.

"Well you can thank me later after you go huntin' to get me something to cook," Lydia said looking at him.

****M&K****

"Well I never herd of anything so stupid in my whole life," Kitty burst out looking over at Julia.

"The young lady, blurting out the situation was most unfortunate," The gentleman across from them said.

"There's no way in the world for you to get away from this," Kitty warned in a hiss.

"Well there nothing to be accomplished by upsetting your self Miss Russell," the man said.

"It's Mrs. Dillon," Kitty corrected tartly looking at him. "And there's plenty to be accomplished at the weigh station, unless you're going to tell me the Overland stage is part of this," Kitty snapped out smoothly.

"The Overland only connection was their mistake in ticketing you two on this run," the other gentleman said.

"There was one other mistake," Kitty said smoothly.

"Oh," the man said.

"This run ends in Dodge City," Kitty said smoothly letting him worry about it, as they rolled into the weigh station.

"Driver," Kitty called out part way out of the stage.

"Now Mrs. Dillon," the man said turning around to look at her.

"These men are kidnapping this girl," Kitty said turning to indicate the girl in question.

"These women are my prisoners," the man said.

"Hold it right there mister," the driver said, his hand going towards his colt.

"I have identification," the man said.

"Move it real slow," the driver said holding his gun on the man.

The man reached in his jacket pocket to pull out the papers and handing them to the weigh station master. "You received instructions from our office," the man said to the master.

"I got it right here Mr. Vainer," the master said.

"Is everything ready," Vainer asked.

"Yeah but I didn't know you were bringing three prisoners," the station master stated.

"What are you talking about prisoners," Kitty demanded looking at them.

"Last minute change of plans," Vainer said.

"What's going here," the driver said looking.

"Oh its okay Bill, they're from the Wellington Detective Agency," the master called out.

"I don't care who they are." Kitty snapped out. "My name's Kitty Dillon and this is my daughter Julia and I own the Long Branch Saloon in Dodge City and that's where we're going," Kitty snapped out heatedly.

"Nobody said nothing about no Wellington men back there on the line," The driver said.

"We're taking these women to Hayes City for trail. The Neally gang is going to be watching the road from here on out," Vainer said.

"Dal Neally," the driver said in awe.

"That's why we're getting off here," Vainer stated. "Neally doesn't want these women to come to trail," Vainer said.

"I got an authorization from the home office Bill. Mr. Vainer they said and this here's him right enough," the weigh station master said.

"Well we don't want that Neally bunk after us," the driver said clearly.

"Now let's go," Vainer said reaching for Kitty's arm.

"You're not going to leave us here," Kitty harped out sharply.

"Lady we're not interfering with the law," Bill said.

"Well you tell Marshal Dillon when you get to Dodge that we were taken off this stage," Kitty said hand on her hip.

"Don't do that," Vainer said, making the connection between Marshal Dillon and Mrs. Dillon.

"Why not," Bill said.

"The fewer people who knows about this the better chance we have of reaching Hayes alive." Vainer stated with authority.

"It don't seem like telling the marshal would hurt none," Bill said.

"I want complete security, telling even the marshal could cause trouble. You know how word gets around," Vainer said.

Kitty wanted to laugh at Vainer he obviously didn't know Matt Dillon, but she knew the driver wasn't going to put up much of a fight and neither was weigh master either. She was going to have to think of away to get her and Julia out of this mess.

"We better get moving," Bill said with a shake of his head.

"Come on," Vainer said reaching for Kitty's arm.

"What about our things," Kitty said knowing if they stayed on the stage Matt would know and come looking, but Matt would come looking either way.

"Well take care of that," Vainer said.

"I had a kerchief," Kitty snapped out turning around to get back in the stage. She unpinned her broach and stuck it in the seat where Matt would find it. Kitty stepped back out of the stage knowing once Matt saw that broach he would know that something wasn't right. Julia noticed her mother's broach was missing but didn't say a word.

****M&K****

Matt, Ben, Lydia, Doc and Festus was standing close to the stage depot talking to the Bill the driver because Kitty and Julia wasn't on the stage.

"She sent a wire saying she'd be on this stage, her names Kitty Dillon," Matt said keeping his hand clutched firmly to his gun belt.

"I told you marshal I don't know no names," Bill said.

"Well, Mrs. Dillon the owner…" Doc began.

"Well you got eyeballs ain't ya, she's the prettiest redhead woman you ever saw," Festus said interrupting Doc.

"The women folk we had got off on back down the line, now if you'll excuse me Marshal I got a schedule to keep," Bill said getting to climb back up in the driver's box.

"Now wait a minute what's your name," Matt demanded sharply.

"Cassidy," Bill said.

"How come I've never saw you on this Dodge run before," Matt asked.

"Well they just changed me over from the Abilene run." Cassidy said.

"We think Mrs. and Miss Dillon was on this stage, and if she was she wouldn't have got off I can tell you that," Doc grumbled.

"I can't help what they would or wouldn't' do," Cassidy said.

"You carrying any valuables on here," Matt demanded, noticing Doc was looking in the back of the stage for some kind of clue.

"Yeah," Cassidy stated.

"Now let me your have keys," Matt said gripping his gun belt tighter.

"Now hold on," Cassidy started.

"Let me have your keys," Matt said sharply.

Cassidy handed the keys to Matt who handed them over to Festus. "Check it Festus," Matt said watching the hill man climb up in the drive box to check out the strong box.

"You got no call to do…" Cassidy started.

"Money box is here and everything seems up to snuff Matthew," Festus said.

"I'm making a full report on this marshal you got no call to hold me," Cassidy wined out.

"Matt," Doc called out from inside the stage having just found Kitty's broach. "Here you are," Doc said walking back over to Matt and handing him the broach.

Matt looked at the broach before he shot the driver a deadly stare that intimidated most cowboys. "Mister you better start report right now." Matt said with edgy tone.

"Marshal, you got ….." Cassidy started again only to trail off because of the cold hard look Matt gave him. "Two Wellington agents got off at the weigh station. They took the women with them. Mrs. Dillon and her daughter was two of them," Cassidy said

"Did they say anything else?"

"They mentioned some trial in Hayes, and Dal Neally," Cassidy said.

"Festus you get the horses," Matt said looking at the hill man. "Lydia, you watch Ben," Matt said moving over towards the jail with Doc, Lydia and Ben right behind him.

****M&K****

"Sorry we're so crowded, we asked for a light rig didn't want to be bothered with a team," Vainer explained.

"Who are you, Wellington men just don't take private citizens off of stage coaches against their will," Kitty quipped out smoothly.

"We had to bring you and your daughter along with us, if you had sent your husband Marshal Dillon after us it might have up set all our plans," Vainer stated.

"He would have," Kitty clipped out. "And if he ever catches up," Kitty let the thought trail.

"He'll catch up Mama," Julia stated from her seat behind Kitty.

"Mrs. Dillon we're setting a trap for Dal Neally, and this young lady is the bait she's his daughter."

"You're trap won't work Mr. Vainer he won't come," Carry Neally said firmly.

"Miss Neally has agreed to help us; she understands her father has a debt to society," Vainer stated.

"I don't under stand any such thing," Carry said looking over at Kitty and Julia.

"You understood the money that we've paid you to help us," Vainer pointed out.

"You paid that to my mother," Carry said pointedly.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late to worry about that now, you wrote the letter asking your father to meet you. We believe that he will," Vainer said.

"My mother made me write it, she hates him, she made me do it," Carry said looking at Kitty and Julia both.

Kitty couldn't even imagine what Carry was going through knowing she was luring her father into a trap, because her mother. Kitty couldn't imagine even putting one of her girls through that; she would never do something like that. And the Wellingtons were just as guilty in her book for forcing Carry to do this against her father. "You must want him awful bad." Kitty said glaring at him.

"He murdered two Wellington agents we want him that bad."

"Protecting your own," Kitty snapped out harshly. "God forbid if anyone tries to point out the logic of this plan. Don't you even care what you're doing to this poor girl," Kitty snapped out.

"Mrs. Dillon, Miss Neally was fully aware of the situation before she wrote her father," Vainer said.

"That still doesn't make it right," Julia piped in glaring at Vainer.

****M&K****

"Keep those supplies as light as you can Thad, we want to travel fast," Matt said as he loaded the rifle.

"I wish you'd let me go with you Matt," Thad said.

"Well I gotta have you stay here and look after things," Matt said knowing Thad was getting tired of doing only half work.

"You want any extra horses," Thad asked.

"Well we'll pick them up at the weigh station if we do," Festus said.

"Just be sure we got plenty of water," Matt warned. "One thing we don't want to do is get off the trail looking for a spring," Matt said firmly, at least not until they had Kitty and Julia back safe.

"Yeah providing you find a trail to get off, I still think you ought to take a posse," Doc grumbled out.

"A posse would slow us down Doc," Matt said pointedly.

"The more men you have looking the better," Doc pointed out.

"Now just don' you fret none Doc, I'll find their trail," Festus declared.

"All right Festus let's go," Matt said moving towards the door.

"Wait a minute Matt, I think you over looked something here," Doc interjected. "Neally may be mixed up in this."

"Well we don't know that for sure, Doc," Matt said pointedly. "We don't even know those other two men were Wellington agents." Matt said looking at Doc when the door opened.

"I need a rifle," Lydia stated standing there in her jeans and shirt.

"You're not going," Matt said firmly.

"Yes I am too," Lydia said. "Aunt Jane's looking after Ben and I'm going," Lydia declared.

"You're staying put where I know where your at," Matt said.

"You're wasting time arguing with me, now I can either ride with you or I can wait till you leave to follow," Lydia said hands on her hips.

"Now listen here young lady, you're staying cause if Dal Neally is mixed up in this mess I can't be worrying about your safety along with your mother's and sister's," Matt said pointing out the facts. "And I don't care how good a shot you are," he added for good measure.

"Daddy," Lydia protested.

"Daddy's not going to work this time Lydia," Matt said firmly. "You chose and choose quick cell or stay put," Matt said.

"All right I'll stay," Lydia said. "Just bring 'em home," Lydia said looking at him.

"I will," Matt said firmly walking out the door.

"Festus," Doc said halting the hill man from following Matt out the door.

"What," Festus grumbled out looking at Doc.

"If you…I'm counting on you," Doc said watching the hill man leave.

****M&K****

"Sorry this will be all over in a few hours." Vainer said looking at Kitty.

"It'll be just starting I promise you," Kitty said remembering the news stories she had read about Dal Neally and his gang bank robbers. She knew this was just going to be the start of everything but Vanier's cockiness was helping matters any either. He was just so sure that this trap wasn't going fail but he wasn't use to dealing with men that fought for survival either.

"I hate her for this, I hate her," Carry said in a whispered breath.

"Carry," Kitty said understanding for the most part of Carry's feelings but still wanting to be the voice of reasoning.

"And my own mother, look at us, hiding like animals waiting to jump on him. I'll never forgive her." Carry swore out venomously.

"Carry please," Kitty said pleadingly, looking at the young girl in front of her.

"Tell me this is right? Tell me what my mother did was right?" Carry pleaded.

"It's not right," Julia said breaking her silence.

"I hope he doesn't come, then why should he what do I mean to him? He doesn't even know me," Carry said in a softer voice.

"It's just a father thing," Julia said looking at her mother knowingly.

"Somebody's coming," Vainer called out as he started to usher them into the back room.

Kitty kept quite wrapping an arm around Carry's and Julia's shoulders when the shooting started. She pressed the girls as close as she could to her trying to protect them and shield them the best she could.

****M&K****

Matt and Festus rode in silence as they rode towards the last known relay station. Matt was too lost in his own thoughts as they rode to where Festus didn't want to interrupt him. But anybody that really knew Matt Dillon knew he was worried sick about Kitty and Julia.

****M&K****

Kitty wasn't surprised to see Dal Neally pulled the curtain open when the shooting stopped, she almost expected it.

"How much did they pay ya," Neally demanded.

"A thousand dollars," Carry said looking at him.

"You could have gotten five maybe more," Neally said.

"If you knew it was a trap then why did you come?"

"I wanted to see how much you changed," Neally said cupping Carry's jaw to look her over.

"Please," Carry said.

"You're my daughter plain enough you favor your ma a touch, and what's you're name," he said in the same breath as he turned to look at Julia.

"Julia Russell," Julia answered.

"What about you," Neally asked looking at Kitty

"Kitty Russell," Kitty said firmly hoping Carry didn't correct her.

"I didn't expect a bonus," Neally stated.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you," Kitty sneered out.

"Oh you haven't yet Red," Neally said turning to head out of the trading post. Kitty, Julia and Carry all huddled together, following Neally out of the room.

****M&K****

"She told you who they were and you still let them take 'em," Matt snapped out at the weigh station master.

"Well they were Wellington agents Marshal. I had orders to corporate with them. I got the letter inside," the master said.

"Why I ought to…." Festus started yammering these threats as he shook the man.

Matt heard Hayes City, through the chattering teeth that Festus was threatening to shake loose. "All right that's enough, which way did they go," Matt demanded.

"North just the two of them with the three women, now they couldn't make much time Marshal cause they took my rig and two horses, that's all I know I swear." The master blustered out.

"What kind of wheels were on the rig," Matt demanded.

"Oak wood and the horse was shod just yesterday two claw," the master said helpfully.

"Let's go," Matt said looking at Festus.

"We better run onto them track pretty quick, I'll tell ya that," Festus threatened in a warning.

"Right on up that way Marshal and you'll run on to them easy enough." the master said pointing the way the wagon had left.

****M&K****

"Listen Neally, Vainer made us come along with him. The same way he and your wife made her write the letter to set this whole thing up." Kitty said after Neally and his men had tied up the agents. Kitty held Julia's shoulders as she hugged her daughter tight to her side.

"I figured that," Neally said.

"I didn't want to write it," Carry said pointedly.

"Didn't you," Neally said skeptically.

"I don't hate you, I don't know you," Carry stated simply.

"But you're scared of me," Neally pointed out.

"Why shouldn't she be," Kitty whipped out knowing the truth.

"After we get to know one another that'll change, let's go," Neally said tartly.

"Where too," Kitty demanded.

"I can't see your knowing makes much difference." Neally said looking at Kitty.

"Why don't you just leave us," Kitty said watching him look at his daughter. "I'll see she get's back to Saint Louis," Kitty said smoothly.

"She's my daughter, I'll say where she goes," Neally said sharply.

"You're a hunted man Neally; there isn't any place where she can be safe." Kitty sassed out.

"You ain't making it no easier for your daughter or yourself Red, now both of ya climb on that rig," Neally said firmly looking at Julia and Kitty. Julia climbed onto the back of the rig, as Kitty climbed up in the driver seat and Neally helped Carry into the seat.

****M&K****

It was just a little before duck when Matt and Festus made it to the trading post. They untied the Wellington men.

"Mrs. Dillon and Miss Dillon was treated as well as possible under the circumstances," Vainer said.

"Circumstances are they were kidnapped," Matt bellowed.

"We had no choice," Vainer declared standing by his position.

"They could have gotten killed, still could be," Festus raged.

"Dal Neally murder two Wellington agents and two more was killed by his men today." Vainer stated.

"Mister I'm going to tell you one thing," Matt gritted out in an icy cold tone. "You better hope nothing happens to my wife or my daughter or that girl," Matt threatened firmly as he stormed out the door.

****M&K****

"Go help Bull rustle up some grub," Neally said helping Kitty down from the rig.

"Look here," Kitty started to protest.

"Now," Neally said as he took his daughter into the back bed room.

Kitty walked over to help Bull with the grub even though she didn't want to there was no other choice. And she didn't want to draw attention to herself or Julia. She was just going to have to go along with Neally for now and see how it would play out. At least Julia was a smart girl and stayed quiet for the most part.

****M&K****

"Matthew, we're going to have to stop I can't see a thing," Festus said as looked up from his kneeling position looking at the tracks on the ground with a match.

"Yeah," Matt agreed with resignation as he dismounted. "Nettleton isn't too far away we'll head there in the morning," Matt said, hoping against hope Neally would at least head that way with the women. The only thing that helped ease his comfort was knowing it was Julia with Kitty and not Lydia. He loved them all but Lydia was rash in her thinking sometimes and so was Kitty but Julia…Well Kitty wouldn't do anything rash and stupid with Julia with her.

****M&K****

"She's all tuckered out," Neally said looking down at the sleeping Carry.

"I wonder," Kitty said with a sarcastic whip.

"Been a lot of years," Neally said keeping his eyes on his daughter.

"Who's fault is that," Kitty bit out.

"Her Ma's" Neally walked over towards where Kitty was sitting on the bed huddled under the blanket trying to keep warm. "What kind of a girl is she," Neally asked generally interested.

"She's your daughter," Kitty said with a little softness, as she looked at Julia's sleeping form.

"Yeah that should answer the question shouldn't it, maybe I'll keep with me for a spell find out myself," Neally said long passing having the need to have a conversation with a person.

"If you want to ruin her life," Kitty said pointedly.

"I'm her father, maybe she wants to be with me," Neally pointed out.

"If she does it's probably because she feels guilty about what her mother did to you," Kitty said simply.

"Her mother ran off from a poor cowboy; with never more than a month's pay in his pocket. It ain't that way now, maybe we can make it up some to each other, me and Carry," Neally said simply.

"You can't start life over," Kitty pointed out.

"I owe her," Neally said. "I'm going to start paying what I owe," Neally said.

"You're going to pay you're going to take," Kitty rationalized.

"You're a lot of woman Kitty, come with us," Neally said.

"I told you I'm choosy," Kitty said easily.

"I could take ya, but it wouldn't' be as good. Maybe it'd be worth it."

"Show Carry what you're really like," Kitty sassed out.

"This fella waiting for you back in Dodge I envy him. He must be some tall gun," Neally said looking straight at Kitty.

"He is, and if I know him he's not just waiting," Kitty warned out.

Later after Kitty was finally able to drift off to sleep, with out feeling the need to worry, she felt a hand clamp down over her mouth.

"Easy Red, nobody's gonna hurt ya," Young said. "Shush," he slurred out, Kitty could smell the foul tasting rot gut and whiskey mixed on his breath as he breathed heavily on her face. "I just have the makin' of a little party here just you and me." he said indicating the bottle of whiskey in his other hand. "How about it," he said looking at her for an answer. "Look you want to get out of here don't ya," he said when she refused his offer to the party.

Kitty nodded her head after a moment, hoping that once he removed his hand she could scream loud enough to wake the whole cabin up. He slowly started to remove his hand and she sank her teeth into the tender flesh of his hand, while she pushed him off the bed. She tried to hit him only to get slapped hard across the cheek, but the sound was enough to wake Carry into screaming and Julia to bolt up on the bed.

Neally was immediately in the door when he heard Carry scream. "What happened?" he demanded looking at Young to Kitty to the girls sitting up on the bunks.

"She was trying to get away," Young said.

"You're a liar," Kitty said heatedly looking over at her daughter.

"Trying to get away," Neally said looking down at the floor. He bent over to pick up the whiskey bottle from the floor.

"All right but she started it she gave me the come on," Younger said changing his story.

"Listen if I give any man the come on, it's not going to be anything like you," Kitty bit out in a hiss. Younger started towards her to give her another slap across the face.

"Get out," Neally said pulling Young back.

"You're taking her word against mine," Young said in disbelief.

"I find you in this room again, I ain't going to ask why because you won't be able to answer," Neally threatened as he watched the rest of the gang leave. "Go back to sleep Carry. I'll see it don't happen again. Before long you and me will be away from all of this," Neally promised.

Kitty waited until it was just her and Carry and Julia in the room before she gave in and rubbed her aching jaw.

"Are you all right," Julia asked softly hurrying over to her mother.

"Yeah I'm all right, till the next time," Kitty said giving her daughter a weak smile.

"There wont be a next time, you heard what my father said," Carry said firmly.

"Yeah I heard him," Kitty said knowing saying and doing was two different things.

"He's not like they say if he was he wouldn't have stopped that man," Carry said in a far away tone.

"Only one thing wrong with that reasoning, it isn't true," Kitty said pointedly.

"It is true, he's a good man, and if he wants me to stay with him I will," Carry said firmly.

"You belong back in Saint Louis with your mother," Kitty said looking at the naive girl in front of her.

"My mother doesn't' want me anymore then she wanted the life she had with my father," Carry said plainly.

"But you're staying here with him isn't going to change anything," Kitty said.

"At least he wants me. Can't you see none of this would have happened if my mother hadn't have left him," Carry said simply.

"That's no excuse for all the crimes he's committed." Kitty stated.

"Mama you sure you're all right," Julia asked again looking at the red hand print on her mother's cheek as she sat beside her mother.

"I'm fine," Kitty said wrapping an arm around Julia's shoulders trying to reassure her and comfort her. "You two better get back in bed it's cold," Kitty said, giving Julia one more little squeeze. "I'll be fine," she said seeing the doubt cloud Julia's eyes.

Kitty couldn't help but lay there in bed and compare Julia and Carry. Carry was just too innocent and didn't know the meaning of hardship and survival. Julia understood the meaning of the word hardship that had nothing to do with money. Julia knew what survival was along with her sister, one thing neither of them should have had to learn this way but they both had. Maybe it was for the best though.

****M&K****

The next morning Kitty stood out by the pump with Carry and Julia while Neally and his gang of roughagin's got ready to hit Nettleton.

"What do you suppose they're going to do in Nettleton," Julia asked with a muffled voice as she washed her face.

"I know what they're going to do," Carry said simply.

"Doesn't it bother you," Kitty questioned looking at Julia and Carry with her hand on her hip.

"If it that's what it take for my father and me to be together no," Carry said.

Then Kitty remembered the one time Lydia or maybe it was Julia that had talked about what they thought happened during a bank robbery. Granted they wasn't very old six or seven maybe at the time but they said the man just walked in and demanded the money, with no gun or knife or anything and they couldn't understand how Matt got hurt at the time. Perhaps Carry was just innocent and naive enough that is what she thought her father was going to do, even for her age.

"I don't believe you," Kitty said knowing that if Carry really knew innocent lives could get hurt then she wouldn't feel the same way.

"It don't make much difference whether you do or not, he loves me," Carry said.

"Maybe he does, but that's not enough," Kitty said simply, talk about a feeling of déjà vu, didn't she just recently have this conversation with Lydia regarding Cole Dalton. Cole was about ten grades better then Dal Neally but still, Lydia was only sixteen and maybe not so naive in the ways of love but not nearly out of her innocence either.

****M&K****

"Carry come tomorrow we head for California, we'll make a fresh start just you and me," Neally said, as soon as they came back inside from washing up.

"Can we," Carry said happily.

"It'll never happen," Kitty said firmly.

"We can and we will," Neally said looking at her with a harden stare.

"You'll never stop running, and you know it," Kitty said pointedly.

"I promise you, I'll make it happen," Neally said swearing to Carry that it would happen.

"You can stop lying to her," Kitty said.

"Shut up," Neally said.

"Did you tell her what's going to happen at the Nettleton bank," Kitty said.

"Nothing going to happen it's all worked out," Neally said firmly.

"Well suppose something goes wrong? Suppose somebody tries to stop ya, you will shoot won't ya," Kitty bristled.

"I said shut up," Neally said slapping Kitty hard across the cheek.

"Mama," Julia cried out rushing to Kitty's side once again.

"Does that tell you anything," Kitty said looking straight at Carry's face as she held Julia with one arm and rubbed her jaw with her free hand.

Carry didn't say a word as she stared at them all wide eyed.

"You should listen to your daughter Red, she has more sense than you do," Neally said turning to leave.

"Mama, you have to stop," Julia said pathetically in a whisper. "Next time he could do worse," Julia murmured.

****M&K****

Kitty was left alone with Julia, Carry and Trent, at the cabin. She tried to offer money to get loose, but it wouldn't work. She just needed to think of a plan. She fixed herself a plate of stew and moved to sit down across from Julia who was eating some stew.

"You're a regular little homemaker aren't ya," Trent sneered out. "Get me some of that stew," he ordered.

"Get it yourself," Kitty said blowing on a bite of hers.

"I said get me some of that stew," Trent said again. "Look Red I'm only going to tell you one more time," Trent said in warning.

Kitty saw the panic in Julia's eyes and knew she couldn't argue you with Trent with Julia so close. Then an idea came to her. _"You want some stew all right I'll give you some stew," _Kitty thought as she walked over to dip him out a plate of stew only to toss it in his face. It was scorching hot and enough to leave burn marks on his face, she grabbed his colt out of the holster and cold cocked him with it with all her might. She grabbed Julia's wrist and pulled her out of the chair.

"This is your last chance, you can either go with me or you can stay," Kitty said looking at Carry before hurrying out the door to the lean-to stable with Julia right behind her. "Well for once you've shown some sense," Kitty said as Carry joined them.

"I'm not going with you but I'll do everything I can to help," Carry said.

"You can hook up that rein," Kitty said. "You'll never stay long anyplace as long you live," Kitty said looking at Julia.

"I got no place else to go," Carry pointed out.

"You never will have the way you're going," Kitty said.

"Kitty," Carry cried out seeing Trent come towards them.

Kitty fired three shots at Trent only to have him throw a rock at her before he rushed her. Kitty couldn't risk taking the shot either without possibly hitting Carry or Julia.

"I got to admit I asked for stew," Trent said with a laugh as he wrestled the gun from Kitty's hand.

Kitty had barely just got back in the cabin with Julia, Trent and Carry when Neally rode up in a hard gallop.

"What happened," Trent asked.

"Everything happened," Neally said slapping his hat down on his leg.

"Where's Young," Trent asked.

"Young's dead, the law got Bull, let's go," Neally said moving over towards Carry.

"I'll get the horses," Trent said.

"You ain't going I need your horse," Neally said before he shot him.

Carry started to scream hysterical, "Carry come on," Neally said grabbing Carry's arm and pushing Julia aside.

"No I don't want to go away with you," Carry said screamed.

"Leave her alone," Kitty said attacking Neally. "Get away from them." Kitty hissed out trying to keep Carry and Julia both out of his clutches.

"Hold it right there Neally," Matt said barging in the cabin. "Now move over there," Matt said pointing to the open area away from the women. "All right, take off your gun belt slow," Matt said never dropping his colt or his aim.

Kitty saw Trent getting up from behind the rocker where he fell with his colt. "Matt," Kitty said jerking Julia and Carry out of the way of the gun fire shielding them with her body as Matt shot first Trent then Neally.

Matt looked over at Kitty holding both Carry and Julia in her arms close to her sides. Carry look like she was still quite shaken up over the ordeal. Julia had no problem leaving Kitty's arm to go to her father. Matt hugged Julia tight to him as he looked at Kitty and their eyes spoke words they couldn't voice.

****M&K****

Kitty was enjoying the party, after being gone for almost three weeks, she had no sooner gotten back from Saint Louis with Julia before she had to head back to Saint Louis to see Carry home. Luckily neither one of the kids wanted to go along on the trip so it didn't take her long to return. The Long Branch was in full swing with the evening crowd, when she saw a man coming out of the back hallway, she started to correct him telling him he wasn't supposed to be back there when she saw it was John Crowley, the man that she had met on the stage and saved her life. She was a little surprise that he wanted to talk to her alone but then again she wasn't too much after all he had been flirting with her ever since they got the wheel fixed on the stage. She figured now was as good as time as ever to set him straight.

"Sit down over there," Kitty said pointing to empty chair in front of her desk, and pouring him a glass of whiskey. "Here take this," she said handing him the glass noticing him wincing as he sat down. "You've been shot," Kitty said simply.

"So that's what it is," John smarted off.

"I'm going to get the Doc," Kitty said starting to turn to go and get Doc to take a look at John's arm she owed him that much.

"No, no don't," John said.

"You're the one who killed that man," Kitty said simply as she looked at John.

"He was faster then I was but I was better shot," John informed her truthfully.

"You need the doctor and I should tell the marshal," Kitty added in firmer voice. She really should go and get Matt and tell him what was going on.

"It was a fair fight, I'm asking you to take my word for that…" John trailed off. "Kitty I need twenty four hours, then with luck I'll be out of your life," John said.

Kitty didn't really know what to say to that, she owed John her life but she also owed it to Matt to tell him the truth too. Twenty four hours didn't seem like all that much time, she could give him twenty four hours at least. "Do you think you could make it up to my room?" she asked.

"I'll make it," John said finishing off his drink before he sat the glass down on the table.

Kitty walked with him out of the office. "Right at the end of the hall," Kitty said.

"Thanks lady," John said as he slowly meandered his way towards the stairs and up them to Kitty's room.

****M&K****

The next morning Kitty stood in her room cleaning John's wound. She tried not to wince with every flinch he made but she knew that her meager supplies for the barest of injuries weren't helping John's arm's. "It's beginning to swell up," Kitty commented as she rubbed the rubbing alcohol over the wound again. "It looks bad," she added looking at the wound. She had seen her share of gunshot wounds and knew when they really needed Doc's attention and this one sure did if ever.

"Doesn't feel very good either," John gritted out as Kitty cleaned the wound again.

"If you don't let Doc Adams look at it here pretty soon, he may not be able to help you at all," Kitty said noticing the wound was starting to get infected despite her efforts to keep it clean.

"The help I need, I already got," John said looking at her.

"Don't be stubborn, you might loose your arm or you might even die of the infection," Kitty snapped out.

"I'll be gone before long, nobody will ever know the difference," John reminded her again.

"Yeah," Kitty sighed out when she heard the knock on the door. "Who is it," Kitty called out as she looked at John who was trying to find some place to hide. She hoped it wasn't Matt.

"It's me Miss Kitty, Thad," Thad called out.

"Augh," Kitty groaned out softly. "Just a minute Thad," Kitty said knowing she couldn't keep Thad waiting too long or he might suspect something or worse yet tell Matt. She grabbed John and pushed him behind the door and handed him his shirt after taking a quick look around the room to make sure Thad wouldn't spot anything of John's.

Kitty opened the door making sure she didn't hold the invitation for Thad to join her as she kept the door just slightly ajar.

"Sorry to bother you, but Matt thought you might be able to put this lady up," Thad said indicating the woman beside him. "Oh excuse me, Miss Kitty Russell, Mrs. Halley," Thad introduced.

"How do," Mrs. Halley said.

"Mrs. Halley," Kitty said looking at Thad, figuring it was probably for the best that Thad left the Dillon part off just from knowing the Halley's if it was the Halley's she was thinking it was.

"Mrs. Adam Halley, I don't want to cause you no trouble the marshal thought…" Mrs. Halley said looking at Kitty.

"Oh it's no trouble Mrs. Halley, it's just that…" Kitty said trying to think of something that Thad could tell Matt with out raising Matt's suspicions. "Well I hired two more girls and I don't have anything available," Kitty said regrettably. She hated lying but she was between a rock and a hard place.

"I understand," Mrs. Halley said a little chest fallen.

"No, I am sorry it's just that I'm all filled up," Kitty said wish there was a way she could help all three of them but knowing she still owed John a few more hours.

"It's all right, thank you, I understand," Mrs. Halley said.

"Thad why don't you see if Ma Smalley can put her up," Kitty offered. She knew Mrs. Halley would have a hard time finding a place to stay because of her husband reputation but Ma didn't hold grudges.

"Right, come along Mrs. Halley," Thad said a little distantly.

Kitty shut the door long after Thad had left with Mrs. Halley and tried with all her might to get John to go and see Doc about his arm. She bandaged it the best she could manage with the supplies she had.

Not long after she walked out of her spare room she over heard Matt talking to Sam about the blood trail Matt and Festus had found leading into the main floor of the Long Branch. She darted as quietly and as quickly as she could back to the room.

"What's wrong," John asked alarmed as Kitty shut the door quickly behind her.

"Matt found blood stains in the store room downstairs," Kitty said

"Matt," John questioned.

"The marshal," Kitty filled in the blank.

"Kitty that time you mention one other man, was the marshal that man," John asked.

Kitty just gave him a look with out really answering him. "You better get your rest why you can," Kitty said.

"Will you give me what's left of twenty four hours?"

"I hope I can John, I honestly hope I can," Kitty said looking at him with a little bit of concern and worry in her eyes.

"Miss Kitty," Sam called up the stairs, "Marshal wants a word with ya," Sam called out.

Kitty walks over toward the door, "I'll be right down," Kitty said leaving her room. "Matt," Kitty said walking across the landing as she heads down the stairs.

"Got a minute," Matt asked as she started down the stairs.

"Sure, can I buy you a drink," Kitty offered, hoping Matt didn't catch the hitch in her voice.

"No, no thanks," Matt said shaking his head. "Kitty we found some blood stains out in back and in the store room too," Matt said as the marshal mode took over his body.

"Blood stains," Kitty questioned as Matt nodded his head. "You mean who ever you were looking for might have been in here last night," Kitty said looking at Matt.

"Could have been," Matt agreed eyeing Kitty a little questionably. "Have you seen anything or anybody that looked suspicious," Matt asked knowing Kitty had a good eye for finding them in the Long Branch especially when he needed her too.

"No," Kitty lied as she shook her head. She hated lying to Matt but she owed John at least twenty four hours, but Matt was her husband too. Surely Matt would understand, but uhum she wasn't so sure either.

"What about Morgan Halley," Matt questioned. "Has he been around," Matt added looking at Kitty.

"I haven't seen him since last night," Kitty said glad they had changed the topic to something she didn't have to lie to him about.

"He's been making himself scarce," Matt said pursing his lips together in a grim line.

"Well Matt it couldn't have been him, he was in here during the shooting," Kitty pointed out.

"I'd still like to have a talk with him," Matt pointed out. "Well it looks like the only way were going to get any answers to this is when his brother Adam rides in on that stage," Matt said pointedly. He hated not having the answers especially when a man was murder. "I'll see ya later," Matt said giving Kitty a soft look as he looked at her. Kitty just gave him a warm smile knowingly.

Kitty made herself scares for the better part of the day as she still tried to deal with her conscious and Ben. She thought going over to see Doc might help. At least a little sage advice never hurt anybody before.

"Oh Kitty, come in, come in," Doc said as turn his attention back to his work.

"Thanks," Kitty said walking in the door and shutting it behind her.

"What brings you over here this time of day? Don't tell me you need medical attention," Doc quipped out looking at her. "You don't do you," he asked a little more concern at her pale features then anything.

"Oh no, no Louis said you had some pills for her and I thought I would pick them up and save her the trip," Kitty said using her cover.

"Louise," Doc questioned. "That's funny I told her I'd bring them over by the Long Branch this evening," Doc said looking at Kitty skeptically.

"Well she didn't tell me, she must have forgotten," Kitty said.

"Oh it makes no difference, I can make them up for you, if you want to wait it'll only take a second." Doc said as he walked over to he cheerio cabinet. "By golly we've had some excitement around here, haven't we," Doc commented as he found what he was looking for. "With everybody expecting that Adam Halley, back and that Bates' fella getting shot last night," Doc said seeing Kitty perk a little only to hide it just as quickly.

"Yeah well the excitement kinda got close to home," Kitty said softly.

"What ya mean," Doc asked walking over towards her.

"Matt and Festus found blood stains in the store room at the Long Branch," Kitty said telling Doc what she knew.

Doc looked over at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Well that fella must have been hiding in there, while they were looking all over town for him," Doc said knowing Kitty knew something more then she was letting on.

"Something like that," Kitty admitted.

"It's kinda strange how he disappeared into thin air," Doc commented.

"Doc, how long can a man last, I mean with out proper attention with a bullet in him," Kitty drawled out slowly as she played with the sheet on the examining table.

Doc looked at Kitty wondering why she would be asking that, after all the bullets she helped assist him in removing from Matt Dillon's hide. She knew almost as much about bullet wounds as he did. "Well that depends on where the bullet hit him, how much blood he lost, depends on a lot of things like that," Doc said looking pointedly at her.

"It could be fatal," Kitty summarized.

"Yes it could be," Doc agreed. "Course I always advises my gun shot patients the ones that can't visit me regularly to keep the wound clean and control the bleeding." Doc said looking over at his bag. "And then," Doc said reaching in his bag for a small vile. "It doesn't hurt anything if they some laudanum to kinda kill the pain," Doc said giving her the bottle before he walked over to put the pills back over in his cabinet.

Kitty stared at the bottle in her hand and she knew Doc wasn't going to question her or her choice. "You don't happen to have anything to sooth a bad conscious do you," Kitty asked as she walked over towards his desk to sit down.

"You know somebody that's got one," Doc quipped out.

"I might," Kitty said looking at him as she fingered the bottle in her hands.

"Well," Doc said scratching his ear and giving his mustache a swipe. "It'll be kind of hard for me to prescribe if I don't know the extent of the illness," Doc said sitting down at his desk. He wasn't going to push Kitty for the answers but he would listen if she needed to clear her head about something he might even be able to help her with some advice.

"Well I've always heard the best remedy was the truth but…." Kitty said, knowing Matt said it often enough and they expected it from the kids but this was different.

"The truth kinda of hard to come by sometimes huh," Doc commented.

"Doc have you ever been in a situation where you had to make a choice and no matter which way you turned it seemed to be wrong," Kitty asked looking at him expectantly.

"Once or twice," Doc said knowing her choice was starting to weigh on her.

"What did you do," Kitty asked

"I suppose what everybody else does," Doc said softly. "I just sorta did nothing and kinda hoped it would go away," Doc said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't does it," Kitty said.

"No Kitty, hardly ever" Doc responded, "In my experience I find it'll eventually reach a point where you'll have to make a choice," Doc said looking over at her. "I haven't helped you very much have I," Doc said wanting to help Kitty with her dilemma, but knowing there was no way he could make the choice her.

"Yes, yes you have maybe more than you know," Kitty said giving him a small smile. "Thanks," Kitty said standing up to leave. She knew what she had to do, but she would give John the rest of his twenty four hours first, then she would tell Matt everything and hope that none of her babies got into a situation like this.

****M&K****

"Well I'll sure be glad when the Halley's leave town," Kitty said sipping her coffee.

"Well Kitty, I'll tell ya, with the way things are right now I'd just as soon they'd stayed around a while," Matt said all ready thinkin' he knew what the whole thing was about, as he played with his cup of coffee.

"Why for heaven sake," Kitty burst out wishing they would just hurry and leave. She wasn't all that sure that Adam Halley wouldn't try to extract his revenge on Matt. Morgan wasn't a fool enough to try on his own. But that wasn't what was worrying her, Matt was a big boy could take care of himself. She was just getting fed up whether from lying to Matt about John being upstairs, or the fact that because Ben was so young they had to send him out to Bess's when men like Adam Halley got into town for the most part just so he wouldn't be used in anyway to help bring Matt to his knees.

"Well I just can't help feeling they had something to do with the killing," Matt said calmly.

"You do," Kitty asked looking at him a little surprised considering Adam just got into town today and Morgan was in here when the shooting took place.

"Yeah, I'll know more about it when I get some answers to the telegrams I sent." Matt said.

"Matt here's the answer to those telegrams you're sent," Thad said coming in right after Morgan Halley just got done badgering Matt about Kelly Bates's murder.

"Oh thanks, Thad," Matt said taking the telegrams from Thad. "Sit down," Matt said distractively as he read over the telegrams.

"Have some coffee Thad," Kitty offered noticing the boy was still standing.

"Oh no thanks see you later Matt," Thad said making a hurried retreat.

"What's the matter with him," Kitty wondered out loud. Thad had been acting different for a couple of days now, well at least ever since he brought Mrs. Halley up to her room. Maybe before then because of Julia…

"Hum," Matt questioned as he thumbed through the telegrams.

"Thad, he sure has been acting peculiar," Kitty repeated noticing Matt was on his one track mind at being the marshal and really wasn't paying any attention to her. God she hated when he got this way. Once just once she wished he wouldn't be so stubborn about some things. She would even go so far as to bet if she told him she was pregnant again he still wouldn't hear her but then she might get a reaction out of him.

"Well," Matt said looking at the last telegram.

"What," Kitty asked knowing that tone meant he was on to something.

"There's a man named Tabor, and another named Dell Cartilage both shot never found the man that killed either of them," Matt said, giving her the highlights.

"Well I don't understand," Kitty stated simply not seeing the point. There were a few men murdered on Dodge and Matt never caught the killers, not very often but some times it did happen. "What's that got to do with the Halley's," she asked.

"It could just be that Morgan Halley will be next or his brother," Matt said folding the telegrams up and stuffing them in his shirt pocket. He looked at Kitty sorrowfully as he slowly got up and left with out another word.

Kitty sat there for a few moments thinking about what Matt had just said. It was one thing about a fair fight but another thing all together about a vengeful killing. She didn't care for that and she wasn't going to help John if that was what he was doing. Only one way to find out and that was to ask him about it.

Kitty walked up to her room. "It's me," she said after knocking on her own door.

Kitty opened the door and walked in see John standing behind the door through the big plated mirror hanging over the fireplace. Kitty froze because now she knew why Thad had been acting so funny he had seen John the other day.

"What's the matter," John asked concerned.

"The mirror he saw you," Kitty stammered out stunned.

"Who," John asked curiously.

"Thad, when he was up here with Mrs. Halley," Kitty said, she couldn't even believe what Thad must be thinking about her at that moment. And truthfully she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Did he say anything to you," John asked looking at her.

"No, no he didn't say anything," Kitty said still stunned over the whole matter.

"Kitty I'm sorry," John said going over to chair to grab his gun belt and started to put it on to get ready to leave.

"So am I," Kitty said horrified.

"Did he say anything to your marshal friend," John asked curiously.

"He hasn't," Kitty said knowing Matt well enough to know that if Thad had said something to him Matt would be demanding answers.

"The question is will he," John asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know what I've done to him," Kitty said knowing that she had forced Thad into making a choice as well. But maybe Thad was having trouble choosing what do like she was.

"I'm grateful to you Kitty, for not asking questions," John said looking at her.

"I've already learned some of the answers," Kitty said looking up at him. "Two men, Tabor and Cartilage," Kitty stated knowing Matt was right it was a vengeful killing.

"And Kelly Bates, they killed my brother." John said softly as he looked at her. "Good bye Kitty," John said leaning over to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "And thanks," he said as he walked out of the room.

Kitty sat there staring after him confused and really not knowing what to do. She owed him her life, but she couldn't handle having the blood of one of the Halley's on her hands if she didn't tell Matt what he needed to know. She couldn't live with her self and even the debt she owed John wasn't worth that mortification.

Kitty made up her mind as she grabbed the Indian necklace that John had given her as a souvenir, from their trip on the stage coach. She walked over to Matt's office with a determined stepped as she walked into the office finding Matt sitting at his desk.

"Kitty," Matt asked questionably noticing the way she was walking over to his desk.

"Matt," Kitty said laying the necklace down on the desk. "I'm checking this in," she said with a heavy breath.

"What are you talking about," Matt asked looking at the necklace a little confused.

"I'm talking about what counts and what doesn't count." Kitty said looking at him as Thad started to walk away from them. "You just stay right where you are," Kitty said stopping Thad from leaving.

"But Matt wants," Thad stammered out.

"I don't care what Matt wants, you've been a good friend Thad and I thank you for it," Kitty said looking at the young man that grown up quite a bit since he first arrived in Dodge.

"Will some one please tell me what this is all about," Matt burst out getting frustrated as he looked at Kitty expectantly.

"It's about the killing last night Matt," Kitty said turning her attention back to Matt.

"What about the killing," Matt demanded.

"A man named John Crowley did the killing," Kitty said watching Matt's face. "He killed the Indian that was wearing that when he attacked me in a line cabin that we were waiting in for the stage coach driver to get back with the extra wheel." Kitty said. "I owed him Matt, he's been hiding up in my room at the Long Branch," Kitty said watching Matt's face carefully. "They killed his brother," Kitty explained.

"It's all right Kitty," Matt said getting up from his seat to grab his gun belt off the peg.

"He won't be at the Long Branch," Kitty said thinking Matt was going to go over there to arrest him.

"Thad get Festus, and you two check the other end of town," Matt said looking at Thad.

"Right," Thad said leaving as quickly as possible.

"Matt…I uhum….I owed him my life," Kitty stammered out hoping that he understood why she didn't tell him earlier.

"Kitty, that's something we're both grateful for," Matt said giving her a small smile as he arched his brows at her in understanding before he left her standing there in his office.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there on the street across the ally from the jail, as she watched Matt take John to jail. She felt guilt for not giving John the rest of his twenty four hours, but she also knew she did even the better thing by telling Matt the truth about John.

John stopped and looked over at Kitty, knowing he had but her through some serious grief by trying to give him the twenty four hours he had asked for. "Marshal I want to tell you about that woman," John said.

"That's all right Crowley, I know about that woman," Matt said proudly looking at Kitty with a faint smile playing on his lips.

Kitty heard what they both had said, and she offered Matt a small smile knowingly before she walked over to the Long Branch. She looked up towards the heavens and breathed a heavy sigh of relief; she and Matt were going to be all right. He understood why she done it, after it was hard to repay anybody that had saved your life when they didn't have to do so to begin with. But Matt understood it and they were all right and he would make sure that John's shoulder got looked at by Doc, but then that was Matt Dillon.

****M&K****

It was after closing time and Kitty sat at her vanity brushing her hair when she heard the old familiar foot steps as they neared the door. She knew Matt would clear up the last few remaining pieces of the puzzle that needed to solve for him self.

Matt walked in the bedroom and saw Kitty sitting there brushing her hair. "Kitty," Matt asked questionably, looking at her and meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Nothing happened, Matt," Kitty said in a softer voice, seeing the insecurities shinning in his deep dark blue eyes. She could almost hear his sigh of relief, as he walked over behind her.

"I know Kitty," Matt said laying his hands on her shoulders. "I know," he repeated. It was never the question of Kitty being faithful to him; he knew she would be, just like he knew she would always be here waiting for him, almost like he knew the setting of the sun was in the west. He just knew, but he never thought she would ever doubt him in doing his job either.

Kitty could almost see his hesitation cross over his eyes. "Matt it had nothing to do with you doing your job," Kitty said knowing the big quite man too well. "I didn't know he was after them or I would have told you sooner, but as soon as the pieces started to fit together I told you," she stated softly.

"I know you did, and I understand why you held off thinking you owed him something for saving your life," Matt said watching her move around to stand in front of him. "Kitty," he said pulling her into a warm embrace, as he buried his nose in her neck kissing the exposed skin that connected her shoulder and neck. "I'm glad he was there, and I'm thankful for him for saving your life," Matt said in the barest whisper.

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said knowing where all his trouble was coming from now. The lawman in him wouldn't let the vigilantes get away with murder, even if it was for legitimate reasons. Yet Matt Dillon was having trouble holding the man that saved her life. "It's all right, he knew, at least I think he knew that I was going to tell you the truth, with or without him here. It was just when I walked up to my room this evening, and saw him hiding behind the mirror and I knew Thad had seen him that day you had him bring Mrs. Halley over…" Kitty said holding her big lawman tight in her arms. "Matt, I knew then that Thad didn't and couldn't understand why I was lying to you and I wasn't even sure of it myself, at the moment because you all ready had me doubting myself." Kitty said pulling back to look at him. "When you told me about your suspicions I knew that John was here for a vengeful killing, and you thinking that the Halley brothers would be and might be next I knew I couldn't live with their blood on my hands." Kitty heaved out hastily as she looked at him.

"Kitty, it's all right I understand why you did, and why you told me, honestly I do, but…." Matt said pulling her back into a warm hug. "I came so close to loosing you and I didn't even notice," he whispered out by her ear.

"You can never loose me Cowboy," Kitty said pulling back too look at him as she moved in the last couple of inches to kiss his soft palatable lips. "Now come on let's go to bed, so I can tell you how sorry I am I didn't tell you sooner," Kitty said pulling back breath, as she walked over to the bed, turning down the covers and crawling up in the bed.

Matt just looked at her with lust filled blue eyes as he moved over to edge of the bed and grabbed her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Woman, sometimes I swear…." Matt drawled out kissing open mouth kisses on her bare skin.

"Oh," Kitty giggled as he started to span is hands around her middle. "Matt," she cried out as he started tickling her until she had tears streaming down her face. "All right….all right…" Kitty gasped out breathlessly as she tried to move away from his tickling fingers. "Matt…." she giggled grappling for his hands to hold them off her so she could get away from him. "I give up…I give up…." she gasped out.

"That's better," Matt said laughing as he let her go long enough to have her turn around on her knees in front of him on the bed.

"You are impossible sometimes," Kitty said poking a finger in his chest.

"So are you," Matt quipped back, starting to unbutton his shirt as he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "But I wouldn't want you any other way," he drawled out slowly as he moved to hang his shirt and vest over the brass poster at the foot of the bed.

Kitty sank back on her heels and knees as she watched him get ready for bed, before he came to stand in front of her in nothing but his long johns. Slowly she rose up to her knees standing half way up on the bed as she ran her hands over his chest. "I really am sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Kitty said.

Matt ran his hands up her back loving the feel of the silky night gown as he slid his hands up until his thumbs were just brushing the undersides of her breast. "You know Kit," Matt said running his hands back down to splay across her waist, "all the kids are gone tonight," he smirked out arching his eyebrows at her suggestingly.

"Hush up Cowboy, you are talking entirely too much," Kitty said leaning forward as Matt leaned in for another kiss, that left the both gasping for air. Her nails sank into his shoulders as he lifted her up in one bold move, as he pressed a knee onto the mattress and pressed her down under him.

****M&K****

Matt stepped out of his office sucking in a huge gulp of the hot air; at least it wasn't a stifling as the air in his office was. It wasn't even close to noon yet but it was sure hot enough and was getting hotter. He looked over to the Long Branch longingly for a cold beer and the sight of Kitty, but he had other things he had to do first. Matt walked down the boardwalk towards Percy Crump's mortuary.

"Percy," Matt said stepping inside the door, hearing the hammering in the back room, he headed in that direction. "Percy," Matt said stepping into the back room.

"Marshal," Percy said pulling the nail from his mouth as he looked up from the coffin he was nailing closed.

"You have that report I asked you to fill out," Matt asked.

"I haven't had time Marshal," Percy said pointing over to the four coffins' he had just finished.

"Well bring it over to the office when you finished with it," Matt said looking over at the coffins. Five dead men all because they hoped to gain an easy dollar and attempted to rob Dodge City's bank.

"Sure Marshal," Percy said placing the nail back in his mouth as he started to finish nailing the coffin closed.

Matt shook his head grimly as he walked out of the building. He walked down the boardwalk heading for Doc's office hoping he would have at least the autopsy reports done so he could send them on to Hayes tonight.

****M&K****

Kitty was just stepping up to open the swinging doors hoping to get a little breeze, when Matt walked in front of them.

"Hello Kitty," Matt said noticing her standing in the open door way.

"Where ya goin'," Kitty asked noticing that he wasn't heading inside but moving on past her.

"Oh I'm heading up to see Doc for a minute," Matt said looking down at her.

"Well when you get through, come on back and have a drink," Kitty said looking at him pointedly.

"Sounds good," Matt said as he started on his way across the ally. He started to climb the thirteen steps, he was halfway up them when everything went dark.

Kitty heard the shot and raced out the doors, in time to see Matt lying on the ground in front of Doc's stairs. "Festus," she shouted out over her shoulder, as the cowboy stared at her long and hard before he mounted up and rode out. There was no doubt in Kitty's mind that he was the man that shot Matt, as she raced over towards him.

She knelt down on the ground beside him feeling the blood seeping on her hand from where she clutched him trying to get him to say something anything. "Oh Matt," Kitty pleaded softly.

Festus rushed out the doors and saw Kitty rushing over to Matt's down body. Festus took a shot at the cowboy that was riding away at a hard gallop. "Get Doc," Festus said to Thad as they moved over to where Kitty was kneeling down beside Matt.

"Matthew," Festus said slowly looking over Matt's body as Kitty showed him her hand covered in blood before Festus looked up at her, seeing the concern etched in her eyes, as she looked back down at Matt holding his wound as she looked at him trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"Let me through here," Doc said moving over to examine Matt.

"Doc," Kitty said after a few moments.

"Festus, you and couple others carry him up stairs," Doc said reaching for Kitty's hand and pulling her up to her feet, as he walked over towards the stairs.

Kitty walked with Doc up the stairs breathing a somewhat sigh of relief. She started bustling around the office with Doc getting things ready in a hurry so they could remove the bullet. She couldn't loose Matt not now.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there wiping Doc's brow as he slowly probed into Matt's lower back for the bullet. "Hold that lamp closer," Doc said to Festus, as he probed for the bullet, feeling the probe hitting something hard. "There, it is," Doc murmured as Kitty handed him the retractors and he slowly moved to remove the bullet.

"Got it," Doc said dropping the bullet into the basin with the retractors.

Kitty winced and jumped at the sound of the bullet hitting the basin as she closed her eyes and rubbed her hand through Matt's curls.

****M&K****

Kitty walked down the stairs and sees a few of the town's men have gathered waiting to hear the word on Matt. She noticed both girls standing there waiting for something but she couldn't say anything; she only shook her head with defeat as she walked over them and turned them both towards the Long Branch. They walked up to the bar wearily.

"Any change Miss Kitty," Sam asked noticing how weary she looked as she stood there slightly swaying on her feet.

"No Sam," Kitty said wearily as she shook her head.

"I wish to blazes I had ridden with Festus and the others," Sam declared softly.

"They'll catch him," Kitty sighed out knowing Festus would ride into the hell to get the man that did this to Matt, as she walked back into the office with the girls. She poured her a tumbler full of brandy taking a deep sip before she sat the glass down on the serving tray.

"Mama," Lydia questioned staring at her mother unable to handle the silence any longer.

"He'll be all right, Doc got the bullet out," Kitty sighed out turning to look at them. "Where's your brother," Kitty asked.

"I sent him over to Aunt Jane's when we found out," Julia said looking at Kitty.

"Probably for the best your Dad's not going to be able to take the jarring for a while," Kitty sighed out.

"Mama, what happened," Lydia snapped out.

"I don't know," Kitty retorted sharply trying to keep it together.

"Lydie, you aren't helping matters," Julia burst out looking at her mom.

Lydia looked at their mother barely keeping it together. "I'm sorry Mom," Lydia sighed out softly. "But you did say Doc got the bullet out and Dad's going to be allright," Lydia stated looking at her mother.

"I don't know Lydia, you're Dad fell down the stairs along with taking the bullet," Kitty said a little brokenly as the tears started to fall.

Julia walked over to her mom and hugged her tight as Lydia did the same. "He tough Mom you know that," Lydia said as Kitty hugged them both tight to her.

****M&K****

Kitty gathered her composure and walked back out of the office. "Sam, I'll be over at Doc's," Kitty said as walked out the doors and back over to Doc's office and up the stairs.

"Kitty, I thought I told you I'd get you if there was any changed," Doc said flabbergasted as he watched her walk in the office.

"I brought the Long Branch with me," Kitty said indicating the books. "But I'm not leaving until he wakes up," Kitty said firmly pressing her lips together in a determined line.

Doc knew better then to argue with her at this point, he just hoped he would be able to talk her into it later on tonight.

Kitty stayed up in Doc's office tending to Matt like she had always done after one of his near death escapes which had been plenty of times thus far. She hadn't even bothered to going back over to the Long Branch, since she had grabbed the books; she knew Sam could handle things. She sat in constant watch over his side holding his hand tightly in hers as if giving him her strength to fight.

****M&K****

"All right Kitty, that's enough now," Doc said coming in the room as he watching her sway a little as she sat there on the side of the bed.

Kitty rubbed the back of her neck as she shook her head. "I'm all right Doc," she murmured groggily.

"No you're going over to get you some sleep." Doc said.

"No, Doc, I'm all right." she whispered. "I don't think I could sleep anyways." she murmured softly swiping the back of her neck again.

"Now Kitty, you've and the girls and Ben has been by his side for two nights now you need to get you some rest." Doc amended trying a different tactic to get the stubborn redheaded woman to comply with his wishes. But knowing it was probably a frutile effort. He noticed Lydia and Julia curled up in the chairs on the other side of the bed asleep and Ben stretched out beside Matt.

"I want you to go over to the Long Branch and get some sleep and I don't want to see you again until after supper." Doc said firmly.

"No," Kitty said pressing her lips together. "I'll sleep here," she said as she tried to get comfortable in the chair staring at Matt's motionless form lying next to their son.

****M&K****

A little after midnight, Doc walked out of the back bedroom after checking on a still unconscious Matt Dillon. He checked him the best he could with Ben and Kitty sleeping so close to Matt. He walked over towards his desk swiping a hand over his mustache absently as he slowly sank down into his chair. It was no surprise to find that once again Matt Dillon gracing the bed with his presences. Matt Dillon had been up here so many times that even Doc was starting to loose count. Yet every time Matt Dillon had lain in that very same bed, it had broken the old doctor's heart a little, for more then one reason. One of those reasons being the fiery redhead named Kitty Russell. He knew that the situation was not an easy one for Kitty to watch and bear. He had seen it too many times tear her inside out; each time Matt laid lifeless on the table fighting for his life. Matt didn't have to witness it; stretched out on the bed unconscious to anything around him, even the living hell he was putting Kitty through. But Doc had watched her die a little each time he had to dig out some villain's bullet. He had to watch her tell the kids and live in the fear of wondering if Matt would make it through.

****M&K****

The third evening Kitty's nerves were taught with worry, that even the shot of the twenty year old Napoleon brandy hadn't quelled her fear. Kitty felt her bottom lip quiver as she sat by Matt's side holding his hand in hers tightly.

"Wake up Cowboy, I need you," Kitty said choking on tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "I need you Matt," she whispered brokenly. "Our daughters need us, Ben needs you," she whispered close to his ear and her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

"Kitty," Doc's tentative voice called out.

"In here," Kitty called out softly.

"Kitty," Doc said shuffling over to the bed.

Doc grabbed up Matt's wrist to check his pulse before feeling his forehead. "He's going to be all right. Matt's a fighter he'll pull through this. Besides he's just too stubborn to give up with out a fight."

Kitty let out a chuckle on Doc calling Matt stubborn. That was the under statement of a life time. Matt was just too stubborn and mule headed to even try change, even the kids knew it, she knew it but…she was still scared to death. "I can't live with out him Doc, you know that." Kitty said after a moment thoughtfully.

"He's going to be all right, I promise." he said trying to offer some reassurances of comforting.

"You bet," Kitty said as she walked out of the room to pour them both a cup of coffee, with shaky hands. She knew Doc hadn't really asked for a cup of coffee but it was a distraction and it gave her time to compose her self. But as she looked towards the back room with the door shut she knew something wasn't quite right.

Kitty walked back into the back bed room carrying the two cups of coffee, she could tell from the look in Doc's beady blue eyes that something was bothering him that and he was grumbling under his breath. "What is it Doc?" she asked giving him her full attention.

"I don't know Kitty," Doc said swiping a hand across his mustache, "I honestly don't know," Doc said shaking his head as he looked down at Matt. "If he'd only wake up," Doc said taking the cup of coffee she offered him.

"How long can he stay like that," Kitty asked looking at him.

"Well that's the problem Kitty," Doc said looking over at her with regret forming in his eyes. "Any other man would have been dead long before now," Doc said in his usual grotesque manner. "He's survived more bullet wounds then I would have ever figure he could have, but this…I don't know," Doc grumbled.

"Doc, are you telling me that he could be like this permanently," Kitty gasped out, staring at Doc with wide eyes full of shock and disbelief.

"Kitty, I don't know. Remember how I told you I was more worried about the falling down the stairs then the bullet," Doc stated trying to prepare her for the worse. Kitty couldn't form the words past the lump in her throat, so she only nodded her head.

"He could be in what I believe to be a coma, and it hasn't been determined yet how long they can last," Doc said looking her straight in the eye as she sank down on the edge of the bed.

"You're talking about that thing where they can sleep for days or weeks on ends or possibly longer," Kitty said looking between Doc to Matt.

"Yes," Doc stated grimly.

"Oh, no," Kitty said fumingly.

"I'm not saying Matt is in one, but I'm just…well I'm saying just in case…" Doc stated softly.

"No Doc, he's gonna wake up," Kitty said jumping to her feet, to turn and moved over towards the head of the bed.

"Kitty," Doc said looking at her knowing she was going to deny it to her last breath because she didn't want to believe it. He couldn't blame her for trying to hold on to the hope but three days with out him even stirring…well it was enough to cause some doubt in Doc's mind. Not that he wanted to believe it either but she had to have all the facts.

"I have to go out to the Jenson place to check on Mrs. Jenson," Doc said knowing that Kitty wasn't going to listen to reason or logic at this point, but he needed her to be fully aware of what to expect.

"All right," Kitty said still looking at him in disbelief. "He's gonna wake up Doc," Kitty said firmly.

"I hope so Kitty, I hope I am wrong about this," Doc said giving her one last long remorse filled look as he shuffled out of the room.

****M&K****

Kitty was sitting in the high back chair with her feet propped up on the edge. On hand absently ran through Matt's curls as she sat there reading the paper. She was deep in thought and reading, when she heard a low muffled groan. She folded close the paper and waited quietly for the sound again…..

"Aw-humph," Matt groaned a little as he moved around on the bed, slowly opening his eyes as he tried to gain his bearings through the hazy fog.

"Welcome back Cowboy," Kitty murmured happily as she sat up in the chair, leaning down to look at him.

"Awe," He moaned a little as he shifted. "Kitty, what happened," Matt said looking at her at little hazy.

"How much do you remember," Kitty asked softly.

"I remember heading up to Doc's office them something hit me and then…I don't know," Matt groaned, turning his head to look at her as his eyes started to focus a little better.

"You were shot in the back," Kitty said moving to sit on the edge of the bed, so he wasn't straining to look at her.

"How long," Matt asked looking at her.

Kitty ducked her head knowing flat out that Matt wasn't going to like the answer, as she entwined their fingers together.

"Kitty," Matt said more firmly, "how long," he repeated.

"Three days," Kitty said reluctantly playing with their hands.

"Three days," Matt bellowed. "I gotta get my pants," Matt said looking around the room for his clothes. "I gotta get out of here," Matt said trying to pull the covers back so he could try to stand up.

"Oh no, Matt," Kitty said. "You're working on the fourth morning today, and Doc went out to the Jenson's, and he won't be back until this evening," Kitty rambled trying to halt him. "Festus and Thad are out looking for the back shooter now, and they haven't made it back. No you're staying in that bed until Doc get's back here," Kitty heaved out pulling the covers from his hands.

"Kitty," Matt said looking at her.

"Until Doc get's back here," Kitty said looking at him with her lips pressed together in a determined line.

Matt knew the look well and knew better then to push the subject. "All right until Doc get's back," Matt conceded looking down at their joined hands.

Matt shifted a little on the bed keeping her hand firmly in his gasp.

"Here," Kitty said standing up to rearrange the pillows behind his back.

Matt could smell the lavender and vanilla perfume she always wore, when he looked over he almost regretted the decision as her neckline veed providing him an ample shot of her breast. He could feel all his blood rushing to the lower half of his body. Suddenly the need to hold her next to him and hearing her cry out his name was more then he could stand.

"Kitty," Matt said wrapping one hand around her wrist, when she didn't stop or answer him. "Uhum, Mrs. Dillon," Matt said his voice taking on a deep underlying tone.

Kitty looked over at him knowing that tone too well, as she shook her head. "Oh, no Matt," Kitty said seeing that look in his eyes, as he snaked an arm around her waist and in one swift sure move pulled over him on the bed pinning her beneath him.

"Matt," she protested as he trapped her half under him in one swift smooth move. "You're going to tear your stitches open, if…." Kitty started to protest before he silenced her the best way he could.

"Matt," she hissed out gasping for breath, as she pushed against his chest. "You're in no shape to do …" Kitty said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Shush woman, you're talking way too much," Matt said covering her mouth with his.

"Matt," Kitty protested loudly pushing against his chest.

****M&K****

Doc just closed the outer office door, when Kitty's calling Matt's name out broke through his internal monologue of thoughts. Icy fear clutched Doc's heart. Had Kitty, gone over to the Long Branch leaving Matt unattended, and….He couldn't finished that thought. Kitty would never forgive herself and Doc didn't think he could either.

It was only as he pushed the door open that he heard Matt's deep voice in a low baritone call out Kitty's name. He nearly rushed into the room when his eyes took in a startling sight.

Doc closed the door behind him, his face flushed with embarrassment at the very private moment he had just witnessed between Matt and Kitty. He should have known better and knocked on the door he mused to himself. It wasn't safe to open a door with those two behind it alone, anymore. They had been so involved that neither of them had noticed him. Thank god they didn't see me, he thought gratefully.

Granted it wasn't the worse thing he had almost walked into with those two. It was close but nearly as compromising or lethal either. Doc took a few moments to compose himself before he moved to knock on the door.

****M&K****

A knock at the bedroom door interrupted them, even as he plundered her willing mouth with his own. His hands slid to her waist where his fingers splayed wide to mold them selves to her soft curves. They broke apart as Matt released her with a hoarse groan and a muttered curse. "Go away," Matt said under his breath, trying to conceal his annoyance at the interruption.

Kitty tried not to giggle, as she pushed at Matt's chest. "I'd say his timing was perfect," Kitty said moving to where she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I'd say his timing was to fast," Matt grumbled.

"Kitty," Doc called out in what he hoped was an even voice, as he opened the door. He walked into the room to find Matt sitting on the bed sorely crossed and Kitty with an amused look on her face. "I see he finally decided to wake up after all," Doc said walking over to take Matt's pulse.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago," Kitty said, looking at Doc.

"Well I'm going over to the Long Branch, and tell the kids so you argue with him about staying put," Kitty said standing up. "And if he don't behave I'll stick the kids to him," Kitty said arching her brow at Matt as she walked over towards the door.

"Kitty," Matt said stopping her from going through the door.

"I'll be back later, with some broth," Kitty said walking through the door but not before she heard Matt groan at the thought of getting broth instead of something heartier.

****M&K****

Matt laid there and patiently while Doc checked him over. Doc was filling him in on what was going on the last three days.

"How long am I going to be in bed," Matt asked as Doc turned around to face him.

"But then I'll be damned if she didn't sneak back over here at one in the morning," Doc said continuing with his story as he looked at the impatient Matt Dillon.

"When are you going to let me out of here," Matt grumbled.

Doc's lips twitched in amusement, as Matt just said the one few words he hated hearing but he heard them the most, generally from the shouts behind the jail cell.

"Two to three weeks," Doc said firmly looking at him.

"Two the three weeks," Matt grumbled as the door opened up and Lydia walked in the room after the curt come in.

"You heard him Daddy," Lydia said giving him a sharp look as she moved over and sat the tray down on the stand beside the bed.

Matt rolled his eye as he sank back on the pillows.

"Yeah," Julia said walking in behind her sister with Ben. Ben bounded up on the empty side of the bed beside Matt.

"Ben, remember what Mama told you," Julia and Lydia both scolded at the same time.

"It's all right," Matt said looking at the chest fallen Ben, before he stared at the girls.

****M&K****

"I'm not going to eat anymore of that," Matt said pointing to the bowel of beef broth.

"Matt," Kitty protested lightly.

"No more," Matt said firmly sinking back against the pillows. "Lydia, be a sweetheart and run down to Delmonico's and get your dad some food," Matt said looking at his oldest.

"Don't you dare," Kitty said warningly.

Doc walked into the back bed room listing to the small bickering fight between the marshal and the owner of the Long Branch. It still surprised Doc how Kitty could always get Matt to agree to things that he protested. But right now the girls were being caught up in the middle of the bickering. "How he's doing," Doc asked tugging at his ear as he walked in the room.

"Being stubborn as normal," Kitty said getting up from the side of the bed and sat bowl down on the tray, as she looked over at Matt.

"They both are," Lydia grumbled under her breath.

"I got a gumdrop Daddy," Ben said pulling the sweet treat out of his pocket.

Matt smiled at Ben. "You eat it," Matt chuckled.

"All right you three, let's get out of here so Doc can take care of Daddy," Kitty said ushering the kids out of the room. "I'll be back later," Kitty said looking at Matt as she picked up the tray to carry it out.

"Hopefully with some food," Matt muttered low under his breath as she left only to get a wink from Julia as she laid her napkin covered sandwich down on the stand after Kitty left.

"That should hold you," Julia said softly.

"Try and sneak me up something else here in a little while," Matt said giving her a wink.

"I'm sure between the three of us we can manage something," Lydia said bending over to give Matt a kiss on the cheek.

"Good girls," Matt said watching them leave.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself," Doc stated humorously, looking at Matt. Doc sat on the edge of the bed checking his pulse. "Feeding you broth huh," Doc said thoroughly amused.

"Yeah," Matt sighed out. "How much longer are you going to keep me here," Matt said as Doc let a chuckle escape him.

"Now I'm going to let you out in two to three weeks, just like I said and don't start that with me again either." Doc said firmly.

"Two or three weeks Doc, make it more or like two or three days," Matt burst out.

"Not a chance," Doc said just as stubbornly as he shook his head.

"I got things to do," Matt complained loudly.

"You haven't got a thing to do that can't wait. Now I'm going to keep you in that bed just like you are, if I have to hog tie you to keep you in there." Doc said turning to see Festus walking in the office. "What do you want," Doc thundered looking at Festus.

"Matthew," Festus sighed out happily.

"Festus," Matt sighed out.

"Well he looks just fine don't he Doc," Festus said looking over at Doc to Matt again.

"Well certainly he's got a very fine doctor," Doc boasted.

"There's a whole bunch of fella's waiting down stairs, wanting to hear about ya," Festus said looking at Matt as he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. "I'll go tell…"

"Just a minute, I'll issue the bulletins around here," Doc said standing up from his position on the edge of the bed. "And you stay here," Doc said moving over towards the door. "And if he tries…If you let him out of there I'll have you boiled in oil," Doc warned Festus as he walked out of the door shutting it behind him.

Matt pressed his lips together in a grim line as Doc left them alone. He looked over at Festus. "Doc was telling me you were out on the trail after that bushwhacker, did you have any luck," Matt asked looking at Festus.

"No sir," Festus said flinging his arms around, "not a bit Matthew. We went twenty miles west of here, covered ever cross trail north and south for ten miles, that scamp has just vain quest in thin air, is what he did," Festus declared loudly.

Matt knew that Festus would have done his best in trying to find the man that done it. "I'd sure like to get my hands on him," Matt grumbled.

"Festus, I want you to do something for me," Matt said looking up at Fetus.

"Anything Matthew," Festus said looking at him.

"I need a pair of pants and a shirt," Matt said looking at him.

Festus eyed him cautiously, "But Doc said," Festus said looking towards the doorway.

"I know what Doc said and I know what Kitty's going to say too, but I can't keep lying up here like a sitting duck either," Matt said making his point.

"All right Matthew," Festus said knowingly.

"Now between you and the girls you ought to be able to do something," Matt said.

****M&K****

"Here you go Uncle Festus," Lydia said handing Festus the clean clothes for Matt. "Now don't worry about Mama, I'll take care of her," Lydia said.

"And I'll take care of Mama when she figures it all out," Julia said.

"How," Lydia asked.

"Simple," Julia said. "Ben," she called out standing inside the doorway waiting for her brother to come running in the kitchen, to trip him.

****M&K****

Festus grabbed Matthew's spare clothes and hurried over to Doc's office hoping the ole scudder would still be over at the Long Branch enjoying his beer. Festus walked into to Doc's office surprised to see him sitting at his desk, as he quickly ducked Matthew's clothes behind his back.

"Wait a minute," Doc said seeing the flash of something as Festus quickly hid it from Doc's view. "What have you got there," Doc said pretty sure he knew the answer to that question.

"Where," Festus said looking straight at Doc, as he moved a little closer towards Matt's door making sure he kept his hand behind his back.

"You know where behind your back," Doc said bristling, at Festus pure stubbornness. "What ya got, let me see your hand," Doc demanded tartly.

Festus showed Doc his free empty hand, keeping the clothes behind his back.

"Oh you," Doc bristled tossing the pencil down as he stood up to find out just what exactly was behind Festus's back.

"It was just what Matthew wanted," Festus said as hurrying into Matthew's room with the clothes behind his back turning around to hand Matt the clothes, "here you are Matthew," Festus said holding the clothes out.

"Just get away from here," Doc said pushing Festus over towards the foot of the bed and making sure he pushed the arm that held the clothes away from Matt. "Now just what in thunder do you think you're up too," Doc demanded turning to look at Matt with his hands on his hips.

"Doc, I'm going to get up out of here and try out my legs," Matt said simply.

"You're not going to do anything of the kind. I'm your doctor and you'll do exactly as I tell ya. You get up and get to moving around you'll tear that bandage off and open the wound and you'll be in trouble," Doc said pointedly.

"Doc, I'll just have to be careful and try not to tear off the bandage," Matt said reaching for his clothes as Festus once again tried to hand them to him.

"All right just a minute," Doc said slapping Festus's arm back out of reach of Matt. "That fella that shot ya, they've looked all over west of town. They haven't found hid nor hare of him. Now he could have doubled back into Dodge have you thought of that," Doc said trying to reason with Matt logical side.

"Yeah, I've thought of that," Matt said shaking his head as he looked up at Doc.

"Well he's not going to call you out he's proved that," Doc said firmly. "Now he can take a pot shot at you from any building, any window, anytime anywhere, have you thought about that," Doc said looking at straight at Matt.

"I've thought about that too, that's one of the reasons I want to get out of here and do some looking around. With this fella out on the loose, me not knowing who he is or where he is, I'm not going to get much rest in this bed." Matt said pointedly. "Now I got to get out of here," Matt grumbled firmly.

"All right you win," Doc said knowing that tilt of his chin to well to know that Matt could come up with a half a dozen more reasons why he needed to get up out of this bed and none of them Doc could really argue about. "You know what I ought to do, I ought to get a gun and shoot you in the knee cap," Doc grumbled walking out of the back bedroom leaving him and Festus.

"Here you go Matthew," Festus said handing Matt the clothes. "Doc sure is being an old scudder ain't he," Festus said looking at the closed door.

"Yeah, but he's not half of it," Matt said standing up.

****M&K****

Kitty walked up to Doc's office fuming, she should have know Matt was going to talk the girls into helping him or at least one of them. Kitty stepped into the office just as Festus stepped out of the back room. "Festus," Kitty said moving over towards the door.

"Miss Kitty," Festus said shyly as he looked at her.

"He dressed yet," Kitty bit out sternly.

"Yes'um he is," Festus said looking at her.

Kitty marched over towards the door and walked inside. "Just what in the hell do you think you are doing," Kitty demanded hotly.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Matt retorted calmly, fastening his gun belt around his waist.

"It looks like you're about ready to go out," Kitty said hands on her hips as office door opened again.

"It hurts Jewels," Ben cried.

"Oh come on you big baby," Julia grumbled. Kitty shut the back door blocking out everything but her and Matt.

"Well, all right," Matt said crossing his arms over his chest. "Get it out of your system," he said looking straight at her. "Go ahead and tell me how I should listen to Doc and stay in bed, and…."

"Well you should listen to Doc; he knows what he's doing Matt." Kitty snapped out. "You're not fully recovered yet, you just woke up this morning, so you should get back in that bed," Kitty said firmly.

"I feel fine, and I'm not falling over myself," Matt pointed out keeping his eyes glued to hers.

"You're pushing yourself Matt," Kitty said.

"Kitty if I stay in that bed I'm no better then a sitting duck, I hate being ambushed but I'm not going to lay down and take it either. Besides, there are a few other things to consider too," Matt stated calmly, he learned a long time ago to stay calm when dealing with Kitty in a temper.

"Like what other things to consider," Kitty asked sharply.

"Doc could get hurt, or the Jenson boy could, one of the kids, I can't risk that Kitty," Matt said softly moving to cup her shoulders.

"Oh I give up," Kitty heaved out squeezing his forearms in her hands.

"About time," Matt said bending down to brush a quick kiss across her parted lips.

"I suppose you'll be sleeping over at the jail until you catch the guy," Kitty said when he pulled back.

"Yeah, I'm not going to risk you or the kids getting caught in the cross fire," Matt said looking straight into those blue violet pools.

"Well then you better give me one more of those," Kitty said rising up to meet his lips for a brief kiss.

They walked out of the room watching Doc patch up Ben's hands and knees. Kitty looked at Ben's scraped up knees and hands before she looked at Julia. "You need to stop tripping your brother as a distraction," Kitty said firmly.

"The last time you almost tripped him into the stove," Matt said looking at Julia with his arms crossed over his chest.

"He didn't get hurt any," Julia quipped out.

"Julia," Matt and Kitty both said sternly.

"What he's just a little brat that won't leave you alone for five minutes," Julia cried out.

"You're sister used to say the same thing about you," Kitty said pointedly.

"She shouldn't be kissing Jacob Roniger either," Ben quipped out sticking his tongue out at Julia.

"Why you little sneak, you were spying on me," Julia said lunging for Ben.

"Julia and Jacob sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Ben sang out jumping down from the examining table to run towards the door just as Lydia opened the door. "First comes love then comes marriage," Ben shouted out as he ran down the stairs.

"Pay backs are brats aren't they," Lydia smirked out as Julia ran past her with a huff. "It's about time he got annoying," Lydia said with a shake of her head.

"Lydia," Kitty said with a tilt of her head as she tried to hide the smile.

"What she was a brat always had to know everything, now it's time for her taste her medicine," Lydia said.

"You only hated it because she got you into trouble a lot more," Matt said moving towards the door. Lydia shut up at that as Matt left.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch before starting evening rounds, listening briefly to the congratulations that he made it through once more. He saw Lucky standing at the bar talking to a new cowboy, who she introduced to him and Festus as Mulley.

Matt couldn't get over how much the cowboy reminded him of someone but he didn't think too much about it. Matt stood at the end of the bar waiting on Kitty to appear, as he drank his beer talking to a few of the boys. He waited until he couldn't delay it anymore and Kitty never showed up.

After rounds Matt debated going up the backstairs to her room or going to the house but thought better of it. He still didn't know where the fella was and he wasn't going to risk Kitty's or the kids' safety either not for a moment if he could help it.

****M&K****

Kitty laid on her stomach nestled into Matt's pillow sound asleep. The past three days had taken a large toll on her both physically and mentally not to mention emotionally. While she slept she dreamed the most beautiful dream.

_"Mama," Lydia called out happily as she ran up to her. "Daddy's back," Lydia cried out happily as she turned to race out of the house. _

_Kitty followed her daughter, just around the corner of the house. She could see the long elephant drive that led up to it. She smiled seeing that old familiar rider coming up the long drive at a hard lope. She had to squint her eyes to see better. The heat of the sun shimmered above the drive and the rider and horse seemed to weave and wave even as they moved. The man on the horse was wearing that familiar tan Stetson, Her heart beat faster for just a moment before she was lifted off her feet and spinning around in the yard with a chuckling Matt Dillon holding her tight. _

_You're back," she breathed as he lowered her to her feet. _

_"Yeah," he said simply as a little boy about four came barreling into the back of his knees demanding attention. _

_"Daddy," the boy called out. _

_Kitty stood there in awe as she actually looked at herself. Lydia was on the porch swing and Julia was beside her Ben, was in the front yard playing and Matt was holding the boy firmly in one arm as he ran his hand over her protruding belly. _

Kitty smiled brightly as she slept in the deep sounding sleep.

****M&K****

Matt turned over once again on the narrow cot, trying to get some sleep, which was proving elusive. He laid there staring out into the semi darkness wishing fitfully that he could get some sleep but it was proving to be just another elusive thought as he kept replaying this evening's events in his mind.

He hadn't seen Kitty since he walked out of Doc's office a little after four. Normally he would think she was just upset at him and was trying to give him the cold shoulder. But he recalled every detail to their conversation up in Doc's office and there was nothing there that might even hint at her being upset with him still anyways. But then she could go from calm cool and collected to a rolling fire of a temper with the next breath too.

****M&K****

Kitty woke hearing, Ben whistling as she smiled and turned over to close her eyes once more, she knew Lydia would see to Ben and Julia this morning for her. She was just so tired. She had told Sam yesterday after noon to that she was taking yesterday evening off and today off as well, but made sure to tell him she would see him sometime this afternoon or this evening, but right at that moment she wanted to get back to her beautiful dream. Another little boy and another one on the way hum that didn't sound half so bad…It sounded perfect.

****M&K****

It was early afternoon when Matt stopped Julia from running down the boardwalk. "You seen your mother," Matt asked.

"Not since this morning," Julia said stopping to catch her breath. "Dad I'm going to be late," Julia said.

"Oh, all right," Matt said watching Julia dart down Bridge street toward the school house. Matt continued on his way towards the Long Branch. Matt ducked inside to see Lydia standing at the corner of the bar. .

"Sam, did that order of Tennessee Whiskey come in yet," Lydia asked.

"Not yet, Miss Lydie but it's still early yet," he said giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah," Lydia said marking something down before she tucked the pencil behind her ear.

"Lydia," Matt said looking at his oldest. "I see you're working hard this morning," matt said leaning a hand down on the table. He didn't really like the idea of Lydia working in the Long Branch but figured it was better than her working at one of the other saloons in town. And she really couldn't get into too much trouble doing books and orders.

"Just the usual," Lydia said looking at him. "How about a beer," Lydia asked looking at her father.

"No, have you seen your mother," Matt asked.

"Not since this morning, but she was pretty tired so I told her to go back to bed for a while," Lydia said. "Sam you've seen Mama," Lydia asked the barkeep.

"Not this morning but she told me she wouldn't be in until late this evening," Sam stated wiping out the glasses.

"She's probably still in bed," Lydia said looking at her dad.

"Maybe," Matt said moving towards the office door.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the house through the back door, when he still hadn't seen Kitty yet this afternoon. He couldn't let that sickening feeling out of his gut when he didn't get the answer or even a call out at his call out. The bedroom door was locked which either ment she was getting dressed or didn't want to be disturbed. He wasn't going to break down the door in case she was getting dressed that was a fight that he didn't need, right now. He knocked on the door but no answer. He walked down to bedroom with the adjoining door, that they used for a nursery when the kids were smaller knowing that door wouldn't be locked.

****M&K****

She slowly came to consciousness; she could hear the clang of harness. She heard the town coming to life but there was too much noise for it to early morning. She gradually and cautiously opened her eyes, blinking against the golden light, there was a soft pounding.

Kitty looked at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace; she realized that it was past eleven, it wasn't morning at all. She rolled over on her back stretching out comfortable, as the pounding ceased.

Matt walked through the adjoining door; he froze dead still at seeing her still in bed. She had never looked more beautiful; her hair mused in soft red tendrils and tangles, her eyes soft and glazed….. "Kitty," he called out softly, moving over to the edge of the bed.

It didn't take her long to realize it was Matt's knocking on the door. "Don't you ever know how to be quite," she quipped out, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Well I thought it would be better than breaking down the door," Matt chuckled out.

"If you did that you'd only have to fix it later,"

Kitty sighed out as she moved her arm to watch him sit down on the edge of the bed. "Did you need something," Kitty asked knowing perfectly well that Matt wouldn't have come over here during the day unless something was the matter.

"Well…." Matt trailed off a little bashfully, gently brushing her hair back from her face.

"Matt what is it," Kitty asked shifting to sit up against the head board.

Matt watched her neckline of her night gown get pulled taunt against her skin. He drew in a shaky breath, as he turned his head away from her.

"Matt," Kitty burst out chuckling, as she moved to where the fabric could relax once again. "There, better," Kitty said with a teasing note.

"No," Matt chuckled looking at her, with a devilish grin on his face. "I liked it better the other way," he quipped out standing up.

"You are impossible," Kitty said reaching for her robe at the foot of the bed as she slowly climbed out of bed, tying the knot in a don't mess with me knot. "All right now what was it you needed," Kitty asked turning around to face her.

"Nothing serious, I just didn't see you since I left Doc's yesterday," he said moving over to cup her shoulders. "And I thought…" Matt said looking into her eyes.

Kitty didn't need him to elaborate on what he thought she knew. "Relax Cowboy," Kitty said bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, trying to take some of the concern, and fear out of his blue eyes. She rose up on her toes, brushing her lips over his in a sweet caress. "I'm fine, Matt, I was just a little tired that's all," Kitty said when she pulled back.

"You've been tired a lot here lately," Matt commented looking at her.

"Well what did you expect with the strain of the last few days, I didn't get much sleep you know," Kitty bit out tartly.

"Come here," Matt said, as he wrapped his arms around her, waist pulling her closer, splaying his hands on her back and hips and holding her firmly to him.

"Matt," Kitty started.

Matt cut her off by pressing his lips firmly to hers. His lips caressed hers, molding to them and tasting her lingeringly, feeling her lips parted slightly beneath his. He captured her bottom lip and drew on it gently before kissing her harder, pulling her tight against him.

Kitty sighed happily, yielding to him willingly, as the tip of his tongue grazed her lips, and opened her mouth to welcome him. Like a flame to a fuse, Matt's tongue brushed the tip of hers, and Kitty arched into him wantonly. As his tongue danced sensuously with hers, Kitty slid her hands to his waist, burrowing under his vest, holding him to her as he drank her in.

"Morning," he whispered, as he pulled back his lips lingering against hers.

"Morning," she murmured kissing him again. Kitty parted her lips in invitation, and Matt took full advantage. His tongue smoothed over hers, tasting her, taunting her as his hands roamed over her back.

When he lifted his mouth from hers, Kitty's hair cascaded over her shoulders down her back as she let her head fall back, exposing her creamy throat.

Dipping his head and drawing on the tender skin of her neck gently, pressing his hands to her to her back holding her firmly against him. Finally he lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes.

"Kiss me," she said softly, caught in the deep blue depths of his gaze.

Matt groaned plunging his hand into her hair, tilting her head back and holding her still for the onslaught of his kisses. Lips teeth and tongues circled and clashed. His fingers flexed against her scalp, combining with the sensuous dance of his tongue against hers and the warmth of his body emanating through the layers of clothes to send shivers down her spine. Matt pulled her closer still, his hand splayed over the small of her back, his fingers flirting with the curve of her ass as he pressed into her, molding her soft body to his.

She looping her arms around his neck tangled her fingers in his course soft hair, knocking the tan Stetson to the floor. She kissed him heatedly.

Matt angled his head, taking the kiss deeper, desperately seeking more and more as his tongue danced over hers. He turned, pressing her back into the wall, pressing the hard length of his arousal against her, and grinding against her when she gasped into his mouth.

Matt raised one hand to the wall, bracing himself against his tongue plundering her mouth, trying to hold himself steady as he tried to withstand the sensation of Kitty's lips against his, Kitty's hands on his body, Kitty's soft breasts molding to his chest, Kitty's hips circling instinctively, undulating in response to his demands.

With a desperate grunt, Matt tore his mouth from hers, his chest heaving with barely contained desire, as he fought to fill his lungs with air.

When he lifted his mouth from hers, Kitty whispered, "Don't stop." Kitty lowered her hands from around his neck to the front of his shirt and deftly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, so he was finding it somewhat difficult to concentrate. She purred as her hands come into contact with his chest.

"Kitty," he said, his voice breaking with need. He pressed her back against the wall; he continued to kiss her, soft nipping kisses, as she reached for the buckle on his belt.

Matt lifted his head and gasped a moment passed before he had the strength to cover her hand with his. "Enough, enough."

"Not enough," Kitty countered as she reached behind him, pulling him down for a devouring kiss,

"No, Kitty," he said quietly.

Kitty's brow puckered as she asked, "What do you mean 'no'?"

Matt's eyes dropped to the spot where her hands had stilled on his stomach.

"Don't you want me, Matt?" she asked as she pressed open mouth to his neck, letting her breath wash over him.

"God, you know I do," Matt growled. He cupped her bottom, pressing the hard length of his arousal against her. Matt moved back several inches in front of her. "It wouldn't, uh, take much right now, and we can't," he groaned.

Kitty frowned as she shook her head in disbelief. "You don't want," she paused as she glanced down.

"More than you can imagine," Matt answered as he smoothed her hair back and kissed her temple, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"But, Matt," she said as she trailed her fingers along his fly, giving him a pointed look. "You have to be a bit uncomfortable, though."

Matt chuckled and said, "Hell, I'm like this most of time anyway after seeing you, maybe not to, you know, this degree," he conceded.

Kitty laughed. "Oh yeah?" she quipped out with a pleased smile. She brushed her fingers through his curls, pushing his hair back over his ear. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down. "One more," Kitty sighed out.

This time when his softly parted lips touched hers, Matt captured her bottom lip between them, giving it a gentle tug. Kitty hummed deep in her throat and parted her lips slightly. Matt ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip and that hum turned into a soft moan.

When he lifted his mouth from hers, Kitty whispered, "Don't stop."

"We have to kissing is dangerous right now," Matt quipped out, moving away from her.

"You started it," Kitty pointed out glibly, arching that slender brow seductively, as he groaned.

"I know," Matt mused as he bent long enough to crush his mouth over hers for an instant. "I know," he murmured pulling back once more.

Kitty chuckled as she moved away from him towards the nursery dressing room temporarily.. "Serves you right," she called out over her should.

****M&K****

Matt stood there waiting patiently for her to come back out as tried to get his body under control once again.

Kitty stepped out of the dressing room, surprised to see Matt still in the room. She noticed the grim set of his lips. "What is it Matt," she asked as she sat down at her vanity, starting to brush her hair.

Matt knew he was going to tread into some dangerous territory in a few minutes with his next couple of questions, but there was no way around them. "Kitty, about the fella that shot me," Matt said, leaning his shoulder up against the wall as he watched her.

"Matt I done told you everything I remember," Kitty said, twisting a strand of hair in her fingers as she started to pin it up.

"I need a little more to go on then that description," Matt said.

"Well sorry if I was just a little preoccupied trying to get to you," Kitty bit out sharply, looking up at him hotly.

"All right I don't want to fight about it, but if you remember anything else," Matt said holding up his hand in defeat.

"I told you I would tell you," Kitty said tartly turning her attention back to her hair.

"What ya know about that fella Mulley hanging around Lucky," Matt asked "How long has he been in town? Where's he from, what he do?" Matt asked.

"I don't know much, Matt. " Kitty said continuing with her task. "He's been here a couple of days, I reckon. I can ask Lucky about him if you want me to," Kitty offered, knowing how much Matt liked talking to the girls about certain things but Lucky was different. He had almost thrown a fit over Lucky working in the Long Branch thinking Lucky was too young, she had to point out that the Long Branch was better then the Texas Trail or the Lady Gay or even Thorpe's gambling house, the same as she did for Lydia.

"Naw, don't do that," Matt said thinking it over. He didn't want Kitty asking Lucky questions about Mulley. Lucky was naive enough to tell Mulley by accident. If he could just remember where he saw his face before. "There is just something about him," Matt said. "I've seen his face before but I don't know where," Matt said stuffing his thumbs into his vest.

"Maybe he's been in Dodge before with the trail herds or something," Kitty said finishing with her task of putting her hair up.

"Yeah, but I don't think so," Matt said watching her start to put on her war paint.

"Why do you wear that stuff for," Matt asked suddenly.

"Don't start on that," Kitty said shooting him a look.

"Whatever," Matt said moving over towards her.

"I got to get going," Matt said looking at her. "One more," he said.

"Sure you can handle it," Kitty teased lightly, tilting her head back to look at him.

"I'm sure," Matt said leaning down to give her one more gently soft kiss. "I'll see ya later," Matt said.

"Maybe," Kitty said as Matt froze mid stride as he turned to look at her. "I might just stay hid if I get a wakeup call like that every morning," Kitty quipped out smiling brightly.

"Behave," Matt said looking at her before he walked out the door.

"Don't I always," Kitty said as she heard the soft clicking of the door shutting.

****M&K****

Matt was doing his nightly rounds when he caught three cowboys walking out of the Long Branch in reflection of the window before one of them tried to bushwhack him. Matt looked at the over at the one tightening his cinch and the one leaning up against the post. He was a little surprised when Mulley was out side the Long Branch so fast, saying he just heard the shooting.

When Festus and Thad joined Matt over the now dead bushwhacker, Matt asked them about the other two. Only to find that they had been in town a couple of weeks.

Matt sat up half the night going over wanted posters, searching for Mulley's face. But he didn't have any such luck. He even got Thad and Festus to start going through them too, seeing if they saw either one of the yahoos from last night including the one laying over at Percy Crump's.

"Matthew, it's going to take us plum near to dooms day to go over all theses posters," Festus grumbled as he sat behind the marshal's deck going over his stack of wanted posters.

"Yeah, it's going to take us a better part of a day to go over all of theses," Thad chimed in.

"Well you two keep looking, I gotta go see Doc," Matt said standing up from his seat buckling his gun belt on as he moved towards the door.

****M&K****

"I don't know Doc, I've just been really tired here lately." Kitty said softly.

"More so than usual," Doc asked.

"Yeah," Kitty said.

"How about your appetite any change there," Doc asked.

"No," Kitty answered honestly. "Nothing out of the ordinary, I've just been really tired," Kitty stated.

"Well Kitty that could be a number of things," Doc stated. "Stress, lack of sleep, pregnancy, you coming down with something, any of those and more," Doc answered

"I guess we'll figure it out later Doc," Kitty said. "How about joining me for lunch Doc," Kitty asked as she stood in the office talking to Doc.

"Sure thing let me get my coat and hat," Doc said putting his glasses back in there case, as Matt walked in his office. "Matt," Doc said.

"Matt," Kitty said watching Matt walked further in the office.

"Kitty, Doc," Matt greeted as he looked over at Kitty questionably only to see her give a slight shake of her head and a little shrug of her shoulders.

"Any luck at finding out who the shooter from last night was," Kitty asked questionably.

"No, Thad and Festus are still going over the posters," Matt said. "What about the other two, did you find out anything about them," Matt asked.

"Nothing that's going to help you any," Kitty said looking at him pointedly.

"Matt isn't it possible that it could be the same man," Doc asked looking at him.

"Not according to Kitty's description it can't be," Matt replied.

"It wasn't the same man," Kitty said looking at him.

Matt crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her firmly.

"Well, how about joining us for lunch Matt," Doc said interrupting the staring war going on between the two.

"Naw," Matt said, shaking his head.

"Matt," Kitty said tilting her head to one side as she looked at him. "Come on, you need to eat too you know," Kitty implored.

"That's right, the law has to eat too you know," Doc grumbled jumping in on Kitty's side as he looked at Matt.

"I ate with Festus and Thad," Matt lied looking at Kitty.

Doc swiped a hand over his mustache as he watched Kitty bristle at that.

"That isn't what they told me," Kitty said looking directly into his eyes.

"When did you see them," Matt asked curiously.

"When they stopped in for a beer, after their lunch," Kitty said keeping her poker face firmly in place. "So come on," Kitty said as Doc slipped in his coat and hat.

"Well I wasn't hungry," Matt said.

"Yes you are," Kitty said grabbing his arm. "Now come on you're going to eat dinner with me and Doc if I got to drag you there," Kitty said as Doc opened the door. "And that's how you bluff someone," she whispered cocking her eye brow at him as she led Matt out the door.

Matt stared at her for a moment until he realized what she had just done. "One of these days, Kitty," Matt said in a low soft warning.

"And you'll never learn," Kitty said smiling at him.

The three walked over to Delmonico's conversing lightly on just about everything, up until their dinner was finished.

"It's your turn Matt," Doc said.

"No it's yours I did last time," Matt grumbled.

"No you didn't I did," Doc said firmly.

"Boys," Kitty said in a low sharp voice, drawling their attention. She grabbed the toothpick up off the table and broke it in two. "Shortest ones pays, since neither of you will let me," Kitty bit out, getting equally heated stares from Doc and Matt both.

"All right," Doc and Matt agreed as they each drew their half of the tooth pick.

Doc drew the shorter of the two. Matt and Kitty stood on the boardwalk as they waited for Doc to join them. Doc came out grumbling, under his breath as he fiddled with his toothpick.

"I can't prove it yet but you cheated," Doc grumbled.

"Now Doc why you say that," Kitty said looking at him.

"He always wins when you're holding the straw," Doc said watching Matt duck his head and Kitty putting her poker mask on.

"How about a beer," Kitty asked both men.

"I'd like to but I can't," Matt said looking over at the jail. "Maybe later," Matt said giving Doc a look.

"All right Matt," Kitty sighed out seeing the look pass between the two most important men in her lives. She knew what Matt was asking Doc to make sure she got back to the Long Branch safely, even though there was really nothing to fear with her walking around in Dodge, but it was just Matt's protective nature working overtime.

"Shall we," Doc said offering her his arm.

"Yeah," Kitty said, wrapping her arm through Doc's as they walked down the boardwalk. "You think things will ever get back to normal Doc," Kitty asked quietly.

"What ya mean," Doc asked.

"Matt," Kitty stated simply as if that one name said it all. Well in fact that one name did say it all. Matt hadn't been taking any chances, she noticed since he was shot. When Sam was working he stopped in less often, but when Sam had the day or night off he was in more often then most, but so was Festus and Thad and even Doc. All of her boys kept a close eye on her due to Matt asking them to, she had no doubt about it. Even the kids were well looked after.

"He just wants you all safe that's all," Doc said as they walked. "Once this latest one wears off and it'll wear off things will go back to normal."

Kitty gave Doc a small smile as they walked into the Long Branch. "I'm not so sure about that," Kitty sighed out knowingly.

****M&K****

Matt walked back into the office hanging his hat up on the peg, "Any luck," he asked Thad and Festus as he walked over to hang his gun belt up on the peg by the holding cell door.

"Nothing," Thad said.

"We musta went through two hundred of these," Festus said holding a stack of wanted posters in his hands as he looked at Matthew. "And I haven't saw one face that I saw around Dodge here lately," Festus commented.

"You know it could be that none of have any criminal records," Thad said pointedly.

Matt looked over at Thad stuffing his hands into his back pockets, knowing that Thad a point there too, but something was telling him that they had one somewhere along the line.

"Here's one that could have shot you in the back," Festus said holding up a poster as Matt walked over towards the side of his desk, taking the poster from Festus. Matt scanned the contents, as Festus talked. "But you killed him about six months ago in that bank hold up remember," Festus said pointing to the poster in Matt's hand.

"Hey wait a minute," Matt said looking at the poster once again. "Look at this," Matt said poking a finger at the paper. "Remember that kid we met in the Long Branch that friend of Lucky's," Matt said.

"Yeah that Mulley," Festus reminded him.

"I knew he reminded me of somebody," Matt said jabbing a finger at the face on the circular.

"Golly Bill he does look like 'em don't he," Festus declared looking again at the wanted poster.

"Rex Proddert," Matt said out loud trying to recall the details he remembered about the hold up six months ago. "You know I think he had a brother that used to ride with him," Matt said seeming to remember that detail quite clearly.

"Well that might explain quite a bit," Thad pointed out as pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place.

"Well of course revenge for killing his brother," Festus summarized.

"Yeah, that explains Mulley all right," Matt agreed. "What about the others, he must have offered them something to get in on it," Matt said trying to think of what though.

"How about the bank," Thad said simply. "If Mulley was here before he could tell them how to rob it," Thad stated softly.

"Probably it," Matt agreed knowing that was the best thing he was coming up with him self.

"Well let's go get'em and lock'em in jail," Festus burst out.

"It's not that easy Festus," Matt pointed out. "I don't have any charges against them," Matt said looking at him although he wanted to get his hands on Mulley for about five minutes, he managed to contain his temper

"They tried to kill you," Thad pointed out.

"Yeah," Matt heaved out. "But I can't prove it," he pointed out although he wished there was away to prove it, as he laid the poster down on the top of pile all ready scattered across his desk.

"Well what are you fixing to do," Festus asked.

"I'll tell you one thing I can do," Matt said lifting the poster up once more. "Is try to force their hand," Matt stated simply as he tried to think up a plan.

****M&K****

Matt finally came up with a plan that he was sure was going to work. He set Thad and Festus to filling the gold sacks with gravel, and with the corporation of Mr. Bodkin's and the two guards, it would work. Now he just needed to throw his plan into motion.

"Everything's all set Matthew," Festus said looking at Matt.

"Almost," Matt said, staring at Festus and Thad. "Now you remember after I leave the Long Branch, Festus you come in about the gold, and then just pretend it's every normal day." Matt said.

"We'll doer Matthew," Festus said moving towards the door with Thad following in his wake.

****M&K****

"Kitty," Matt said as he walked over to the corner of the bar where Kitty was standing.

"Matt, how about a beer," Kitty said tossing her hand up in her chest.

"Here in a minute, let's go to your office," Matt said looking towards the door.

"Sure," Kitty said looking at him suspiciously as she led the way back into her office. Kitty walked over to her desk sitting down against the edge.

"I'm going to be leaving," Matt started as he shut the door quietly behind him.

"What, you can't leave," Kitty burst out jumping back up from her seat to face him. "You can't ride a horse, you're back is barely healed," Kitty complained hotly.

Matt held up a hand against her protest. "I know who it was that bushwhacked me," Matt said firmly.

"Well who is it," Kitty asked keeping her eyes on him.

"Mulley, the way I figure it," Matt said looking at her.

"Mulley," Kitty gasped out. "But why would he…" Kitty asked stunned.

"Remember the bank robbery six months or so ago,"

"Yeah," Kitty said looking at him.

"Well apparently for revenge against killing his brother," Matt said looking down into her stunned face.

"If Mulley's the one who shot you then why don't you arrest him," Kitty bit out, getting some of her fire back after the shock.

"I don't have any proof," Matt said.

"So what you're going to leave to let him take a pot shot at you," Kitty hissed out.

"Kitty calm down," Matt said moving to cup her shoulders before she started shucking things at his head. "I'm not really leaving," Matt stated simply.

"What you just said…." Kitty accused heatedly.

"I said I'm going to be leaving, but you didn't give me a chance to finish," Matt accused softly.

"All right I'm listening," Kitty said drawling in a heavy breath.

"I'm going to be leaving by stage as soon as I see Mulley come in here only I'm going to sneak out the back door of Moss's and come over here for a while," Matt said arching his brow.

"If you want him to think you're gone, then don't you think you better pick a better hiding spot?"

"Kitty," Matt burst out tilting his head looking at her. "I didn't just spend the last twenty five minutes convincing kids to leave town and go out Bess's for the night for no reason," Matt stated simply looking at her seeing the recognition dawn on her.

"Oh," Kitty said, he was going to be waiting upstairs in her room, where he could still watch in case something went wrong, but where they could have a little alone time too.

"After I see Mulley come in here I'm going to make a big deal about leaving, and well you do what you do best only tone it down a bit," Matt teased her.

"Tone it down a bit, I'll give you tone it down a bit, cowboy."

"Now Kitty," Matt said looking at her seeing the teasing glitter in her eyes.

"After I leave here, Festus is going to come in here looking for me talking about a supposed gold shipment, I need you to bluff your little heart to death on this one," Matt said his tone taking on a serious note.

"Matt I'll do anything I can to help you know that," Kitty said.

"I know you would Kitty, and in the mean time until you can sneak up those stairs to join me, I want you to stay close to Sam, or Festus," Matt said.

"Matt," Kitty protested lightly.

"I mean it Kitty," Matt said firmly. "Promise me," Matt said.

"I promise," Kitty said shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist pressing gently against his back to bring him closer.

"Hey now, none of that," Matt teased her. "You can do that later," he added bending his head a couple of inches to kiss her upturned face. "And one more thing," Matt said his hot breath brushing against her lips making her part them. "Hurry up those stairs," he said moving to capture her lips once more.

****M&K****

Kitty stood at the edge of the bar leading back to her office, talking causally to Matt who was waiting patiently for Mulley to show up. Kitty saw him first and tapped her hand against Matt's arm as he looked over in time to see Mulley move to the bar.

"Well I guess I better get going if I'm going to catch that stage," Matt said standing up a little straighter as he looked at Kitty.

"It should be about ready to leave," Kitty said looking at Matt, knowing perfectly well he wasn't going anywhere but up stairs to her room. "When do you expect to be back?"

"I'll probably be back tomorrow after noon sometime, Kitty, take care of things," Matt said looking at her hoping she caught his meaning.

"I'll try," Kitty said knowing she was going to take the evening off to spend some time with him. Having Matt Dillon alone to her self was such a rare thing that she wasn't about to waste a minute of it. Kitty watched him leave as she looked down at the empty glass sitting on the bar, waiting on Festus to come in.

"Miss Kitty," Festus called out as he sauntered over towards the bar. "Say have you saw Matthew in here lately," Festus asked.

"He just left on the stage," Kitty said looking at Festus.

"Stage, well why did he do that," Festus asked playing the wounded left out person pretty well.

"Well I don't' know, what did you want with him," Kitty asked.

"Well it's ain't me, it's Mr. Bodkins over at the bank. They got a big gold shipment of gold dust going out on that nine o'clock train tonight, and well he wanted Matthew to keep an eye on it while they're loading it," Festus said.

"What's Bodkin's so worried about anyhow, he's moved gold shipments before and never had any trouble," Kitty boasted knowing it to be the truth of course those nights Matt was generally in town or he met the guards at the train depot, or well she didn't really know what Matt generally did but she knew he was always handy.

"Well I know he has, but he says there's always a first time for everything. All he's got is those two clerks, to load it on the hand cart and push it down the ally. Course it won't take more then five minutes to get to the depot. Well if he aren't here that's all there are too it," Festus said looking out of the corner of his eye at Mulley to see if he took the bait.

"I don't see what difference it makes anyhow," Kitty complained.

"Yeah I reckon you're right," Festus said as they both watched Mulley leave.

"Sam," Kitty called out "Bring Festus a beer," Kitty said smiling.

"That's mighty thoughty of you Miss Kitty," Festus said perking up a little bit as Sam sat his beer down in front of him.

"You just take care of your self and Matt's backside," Kitty murmured in a low voice, knowing Festus would risk his life to save Matt's, Doc's or even her own life if it ever deemed necessary.

"I'll doer Miss Kitty," Festus said drinking his beer.

****M&K****

"Sam," Kitty said softly after spending nearly a half hour with Festus. "I'm going up to my room for a while if you need me," Kitty said as she turned and headed for the stairs.

Kitty walked into her room and she didn't see Matt sitting on the lounge on or in the chair reading the paper like she thought she would. She worried her bottom lip as the wrinkles creased her brow until she heard the low rumble snore coming from the bed room. She walked around the edge of the corner and found Matt laying down on the bed sound asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she walked over to her side of the bed and curled up beside him.

Kitty didn't know what time it was when she woke up to the dull thundering noise. She looked at the clock on the mantel eight o'clock; "Matt," she said groggily, opening her eyes slowly.

"What," Matt mumbled out sleepily as he opened his eyes.

"It's eight o'clock," Kitty said looking at him.

Matt sat up on his elbow, "Why did you let me sleep for," Matt asked looking at her.

"You were tired, and well you looked like you needed the rest." Kitty stated simply as she moved so she could sit up on the bed. "And well I feel asleep too." she admitted.

Matt sat up on the edge and rubbed the back of his neck, before rubbing a hand over his face groggily. "I guess we both needed it at that," Matt muttered after a moment.

"Did you even get any sleep last night," Kitty asked as he slowly stood up.

"Not much, I kept going over the posters trying to find out who that one was from last night," Matt said walking towards the water closet.

"Stubborn," Kitty murmured under her breath as he walked in the room to take care of business. Kitty walked over to her vanity and sat down fixing her makeup.

Matt walked out of the room and stood there for a moment watching her. "Sorry Kitty, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Matt said looking at her apologetically.

"Matt you were tired, and I was tired," Kitty said looking at him pointedly.

"Well I'll make it up to you later," Matt said, bending down to kiss her.

"Oh I'm sure you will," Kitty said with a sparkle in her eyes. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that Matt wouldn't make up for it later.

****M&K****

Matt's plan went the way he thought it would until one of them grabbed Lucky, he had to give Mulley some credit at the end trying to get fella…Casey to release Lucky and getting shot in the process but it gave Matt the shot he needed in not getting Lucky caught in the cross fire.

Matt walked over towards them giving Mulley and Lucky their last moments together. Matt bent down to help Lucky to her feet. "Lucky you better go before the crowd get's here," Matt murmured softly watching her silently cry. "Lucky," Matt said looking at her.

"Lucky," Lucky said only to start sobbing harder as she hid her face.

"Come on," Matt said wrapping an arm around her and leading her over towards the Long Branch where Kitty was standing there waiting. Lucky was crying harder now, as Matt looked at Kitty hopefully.

"Lucky," Kitty said softly as she moved forward.

"Oh Miss Kitty," Lucky cried, as Kitty wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her through the crowd that had gathered on the sidewalk.

"All right break it up," Matt said boomingly as he walked back over to where Festus and Thad were standing.

****M&K****

Kitty sat up in her guest room trying to comfort Lucky the best she could. . "He said he would have picked me flowers, and he was going to take me with him," Lucky kept repeating over and over again as she sobbed. Kitty listened to Lucky sobs and heartache, until Lucky had cried herself to sleep. Kitty left Lucky sleeping on the big double bed before she asked Sue to stay the night and headed for her own house. Kitty hadn't even been in bed for five minutes before she was dead asleep.

****M&K****

Matt headed towards the house with every intention of using the time he had alone with Kitty to the fullest. He hurried into the house and locked the door behind him as he quickly hurried down to the bedroom. Finding Kitty already in bed and sound asleep wasn't what he planned but she looked so tired that he didn't have the heart to wake her for his less than noble intentions. He crawled into bed beside her and pulled her back against him noticing she must be really exhausted because she didn't even stir in the slightest. Well one night of uninterrupted sleep wasn't going to hurt them any, even if they did have the house to themselves.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply **_

_**A/N: Boy I was really getting ahead of myself last chapter, I had it all worked out up to Baker's Dozen and remembered in the rewriting I haven't even got rid of Thad yet and brought Newly into the picture oops. So guess what I think I got that covered. The Jailer, the Pillagers and Baker's Dozen, plus a couple of family/bonus episodes, Ben's going to turn into the annoying little brother and trouble maker I'm pretty sure there was jelly beans in 1800's but I'm not entirely sure so if I'm wrong forgive me, but in my history novel here they are. **_

_**Chapter 51**_

Kitty was alone after closing up for the night she had stayed up to go over the books, she had been neglecting since Lydia had been working for her keeping track of all it. Lydia was a good little book keeper and really didn't need checking up on, but Kitty was in no hurry to go over home and sleep in a double bed by herself, since Matt was sleeping over at the jail and she knew it would take her a while to go to sleep without him beside her. It wasn't as if the house was empty the girls were there, Ben on the other hand had gone fishing and camping with Michael and John. Kathryn and Elizabeth Roniger were staying here at the house with the girls to help plan Charity's wedding. It was funny Charity Gail getting married and Lydia and Cole were just talking about it but not acting on it. Kitty still wasn't sure if it was because Matt was insistent on Lydia being eighteen or what the trouble was but neither of them seemed to be in a hurry.

She walked over to the corner of the bar where the lamp was and looked around the room seeing everything was just as it should be neat and tidy she blew out the lamp before she walked back towards her office with the cash box and books in her arms, thinking about the girls and marriage. It was hard to believe that she even had a daughter marrying age anyways and one just getting to the age of courting. She still thought it was funny Jacob Roniger asking Matt if he could call on Julia when he was in town. At least Julia had gotten over her case of hero love for Thad since he saved her from the run-away wagon a few months prior.

Kitty walked into the office finding the lamp glowing there. She proceeded to lock the cash box up in the safe after laying the books on the desk. She looked around the office making sure everything was as it should be before she walked out of the office with the intention of going home for much deserve sleep. Now that she knew for sure that she wasn't pregnant again she still wondered though why she'd been so tired here as of late but she had chaulked it up to being the weather and the dreaded winter.

When she opened the door she saw one man leaning against the wall she managed to get off a half scream before she turned dart away, only to bump into the wall of another man's chest with his gun drawn as the other one clamped a hand over her mouth. She tried to twist free of the man hold to no anvil as he drug her partly out the back door.

They made it to the horses where she saw the third man holding them in waiting. She never got a chance to let off a scream of warning before they were riding out of town.

They made it a good ways before the man behind her let go of her mouth. "What is it you want," Kitty demanded drawling in a shaky breath as she mustered up her bravo

"All in good time," the man said slipping down off the horse to mount up on the extra one.

They rode all through the night, and most of the next morning, until Kitty saw the white house looming before her.

****M&K****

Matt woke up early as usual, when he wasn't sleeping beside a redheaded vixen, walking out on the porch to toss his basin of water out into the dusty street, he noticed the second story window of the Long Branch had the lamp still shining in it. That was odd for Kitty to leave that lamp burning when he was in town. He didn't think too much about it as he turned back into the jail. It could be the reflection of the sun making it look like it was burning or maybe the girls had gone over there to talk wedding things. Matt was still surprised that Charity's upcoming wedding had triggered Lydia into hounding him about allowing her and Cole to go ahead and get married too. He wasn't going to question that one a whole lot because the last thing he wanted to see was his daughter married right now.

A couple hours later he walked out on to the boardwalk in front of Delmonico's as he headed across the street towards the jail he noticed the lamps were still burning in Kitty's room. Now why on earth would the lamp still be burning when it was clearly daylight, at first he thought it was still just a reflection of the sun making them look like they were burning so he didn't really pay any attention to them.

"Mornin' Matt," Doc said walking into the jail to mooch a cup of free coffee.

"Mornin' Doc," Matt said looking up from the report he had been working on. "Empty," Matt questioned as he watched Doc shake the empty coffee pot.

"Yeah, but I know how to fix that," Doc said looking at him.

"So do I," Matt said getting up from his seat to file the papers away in their proper place. "How about we go over and join Kitty in a cup," Matt said knowing that was precisely what Doc was thinking as well.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Doc said as they looked across the street towards the Long Branch where Sam was just opening the big front doors.

Matt looked up towards Kitty's windows finding the lamp in fact burning which was still rather odd and he couldn't blame it for the reflecting sun light because the sun wasn't even hitting the window at the right angle anymore.

"Doc, have you seen Kitty this morning," Matt questioned, starting to feel the hairs on the back of his neck start to prick up which meant trouble.

"Not since last night when we had a night cap with her," Doc said looking at Matt. "Why," Doc asked curiously.

"The lamp is still burning," Matt said trying hard to dismiss the gnawing in his gut and the chill running up his spine as he stood there on the boardwalk in front of the jail for a moment staring at Kitty's window.

"She might have fallen asleep last night reading or something," Doc said looking up to see the lamp still burning in the window.

"Yeah," Matt agreed knowing Kitty had been tired a lot here lately. "Or it could be the girls spent half the night up talking about weddings and fell asleep." Matt said hoping that was the reason. "But I've never known any of them to be late in rising," Matt pointed out.

Doc couldn't argue with Matt on that point, that wasn't like any of them at all. "Maybe Kitty took a ride this morning to clear her head, or something," Doc suggested, knowing Kitty used to be in the habit of taking early morning rides.

"She hasn't done that for years," Matt replied stepping down off the boardwalk to walk across the street. "And what would she need to clear her head about," Matt questioned.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that Charity's getting married and you have one daughter at that age too," Doc pointed out shutting Matt up quickly.

Matt stepped inside the Long Branch just in time to bump into Lydia. "I'm sure glad you're here Daddy," Lydia said stepping back.

"Why," Matt asked cautiously, it was never a good thing when Lydia called him Daddy anymore.

"Have you seen Mama," Lydia asked.

"Not since last night, haven't you seen her," Matt countered.

"I wouldn't be asking if I had," Lydia retorted with a shake of her head.

"Maybe she's sleeping in since Ben's out with Michael," Matt suggested hopefully.

"Well she didn't sleep at the house last night," Lydia stated calmly.

"She's probably up stairs," Matt said putting a hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"Dad," Lydia said looking with her head cocked to one side.

"Doc, you and Thad go around and see if anybody's seen her this morning," Matt said as Thad and Festus walked into the Long Branch.

"All right," Doc said as he turned around with Thad and headed out to ask about Kitty's whereabouts.

"Festus you look out back and in the office, I'll check upstairs," Matt said climbing up the stairs to look in Kitty's room.

****M&K****

Matt stood in front of the stairs beside Lydia, Festus and Sam, listening to Festus and what he had found in the office. Festus was holding the blacken lamp chimney in his hands from the lamp that was still burning in the office.

"Matt," Doc said shuffling hastily into the saloon with Thad following behind her. "We've talked to twenty five people nobody's seen her, nobody," Doc said starting to get alarmed a little.

"Sam, when was the last time you saw her," Matt asked looking over at the bartender.

"Well…last night, when I closed up," Sam said after a moment.

"Her bed hasn't been slept in, clothes are all still there," Matt said turning to look at Festus. "Festus," Matt said giving him the knowing look.

"I'll get the horses Matthew," Festus said with a curt nod as he headed out the door.

"Thad you keep an eye on things here in town," Matt ordered as he started towards the doors.

"Right," Thad answered as Matt started to pass by him.

"Oh, Matt," Doc said halting him for a second. "Where in thunder are you going to look for her," Doc asked before Matt could leave. Matt shot him a cold look before he walked out the door. Doc wasn't surprised by the look knowing Matt wasn't thinking like a lawman at the moment he was going on pure emotion.

"Who cares where he looks Doc as long as he finds her," Lydia snapped out.

****M&K****

Kitty had learned the names of her captors, but not what they wanted. The one that did most of the talking was named Lou, and the other two were Mike and Jack.

"Come on," Lou said as he jerked Kitty down off her mount and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards the house. "Hey Mama," he called out excitedly as he burst through the front door.

Kitty jerked her hand from his hold as he walked over towards the timid girl standing over by the stove. "I want you to meet somebody," he said grabbing Kitty's wrist once more and pulled her over towards the girl. "Where's mama," Lou asked the girl.

"Ben went to fetch her," the girl said nervously.

"Honey I want you to meet Miss Kitty Russell," he said smiling brightly at the girl.

Well at least they didn't know it was Kitty Dillon, Matt Dillon's wife yet, she thought putting her mind to ease just a little bit. If they didn't know it was Kitty Dillon then they didn't know about the kids. Kitty stared at the girl who looked at her shyly out of the corner of her eyes, never full meeting her eyes. She just waited as she took in her surroundings, seeing the other two grab the bottles of whiskey that were laid out.

"This is good," the brother named Jack said taking a long healthy chug out of the bottle. "This is very good," he said leaning in towards Kitty a little more.

Kitty tried to hide her distain but wasn't having much luck.

"We should have taken a case or two over at your place saloon keeper," he slurred out.

Kitty wasn't surprise to find that he couldn't hold his liquor. She had just about enough of all of this. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about," Kitty demanded from Lou.

"Aw now don't you worry your pretty little head about it ma'am, Mama's gonna tell ya all about it," Lou said smiling at her.

"Listen if you think for one minute," Kitty started only to have him hold up a finger in front of her as a door closed from somewhere behind her.

Kitty turned towards the sound of the door in time to see a woman who looked a little older then Kitty herself.

"You done fine Lou, you all did," the woman dressed in widow's weeds all black except for the gold broach pin at her collar. Her face was weathered and worn and wrinkled very little but her voice sent ice chills up Kitty's spine when she talked.

"How you have been keeping Ma," Lou asked as he walked over towards her.

"I feel better now," Ma said looking over Kitty's stunned face. "Just the sight of her put life in my bones," Ma said with a spark of life lighting her eyes. "Sarah put the food on the table," Ma said giving no question that her demands would be met. "Sit down boys you must be hungry," Ma said indicating the table with her eyes as she moved over towards Kitty.

"Sure am, Ma," Lou said moving over to take his seat at the table.

"It's good to see you boys, again," Ma said cheerfully with a leering voice as she looked at Kitty.

"Looks good Ma, it's good to see you," Lou said.

Ma walked over and grabbed Kitty's hand.

"What are you doing," Kitty said surprised by the grip that the older woman had on her, as she squeezed her hand trying to take the ring Matt had give her off.

"Lou," Ma called out having trouble holding Kitty's hand to extract the ring.

"Get your hands off me," Kitty said harshly as she tried to pull her hand from Ma's grip. She wasn't about to let her take the ring that Matt had given her off with out a fight that ring had budge from it's spot in almost sixteen years. Lou came over and grabbed her shoulders holding her firmly in place so Ma could get the ring off of her finger.

"You just better settle down," Ma said finally grabbing the ring.

"If it's money or jewelry you want…" Kitty started.

"What is it you know about what I want," Ma sneered out looking at her.

"Well I was hopin' you'd get around to tellin' me," Kitty snapped out breathlessly.

"Don't talk flippin' you ain't in no position," Ma said turning towards the table that Lou had taken a seat back at again. "When you're finished eating son ride back to Dodge with this ring," Ma said holding up the ring for him to see.

"Send one of the other boys, mama," Lou wined out through a mouthful. "I got a wife here I haven't seen in six years," Lou said looking over at the girl.

Kitty listened in to the conversation wondering where Lou had been for six years, but figuring she didn't really want to know she really wanted to know what she was doing here and what Ma wanted with her ring.

"You don't mind do you Sara," Ma barked out almost daring Sara to say otherwise.

"No Ma Stone, I don't mind," Sara said timidly.

_Stone,_ why did that name sound familiar for, Kitty wondered as she tried to recall where she had heard that name before.

"Well I mind," Lou burst out.

"It'll wait," Ma said looking back at her son. "You go then he'll come the way I want," Ma said.

Kitty knew her eyes must have opened up wider on that statement. _He'll come the way I want,_ Matt…that was who they wanted to come here but why it didn't make any sense. None of this was making any sense.

"What's this all about," Kitty demanded as she stared at Ma Stone.

"It's about a dream that started six years ago, and you're going to help me make it come true. My Judas goat, it's your man I want that Marshal Dillon," Ma said announcing each word as if she needed to spell it out any plainer then that. "Put her in the cage Mike," Ma said as Mike was the first to get up from the table.

"Yes, mama," Mike said dutifully as he grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled and pushed her into one of the bed rooms locking her in.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there on the bed wondering how she could get out of there and just what Ma Stone wanted with Matt Dillon. She knew what Ma Stone was planning almost just by calling her a Judas goat. She was going to extract some kind of revenge against Matt but for what and what the devil for. She wished there was some way that she could warn Matt not to come but she knew even if she could it wouldn't do any good because he would come regardless.

Kitty sat there trying to rack her brain as to where and what about the name Stone that she could remember. Ma had all ready given her some useful information with out even realizing she had done so. No that wasn't right because she made it deliberate as to telling Kitty not once but twice how long ago it had been.

Six years ago….six years the boys had been gone…six years it started as a dream….What in the world happened six years ago that made the woman go this crazy, Kitty wondered as she tried to think back that long ago….

****M&K****

Matt walked into his office hanging his hat on the peg before he started over towards his desk. He had spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon out looking for Kitty, with no sign of her. At first Matt thought she might have just taken a ride with out telling Hank or anybody, maybe even gone out to see Bess or something, to think like Doc said. He knew she was a little upset that he had to sleep over here at the jail last night but she hadn't seemed like she was all that mad about it. But then it wouldn't be the first time he miss read her either.

"You look a little tired marshal," Lou said from his seat at the table.

Matt turned at the voice to see a man sitting at the table with his boots propped up on the table looking mighty comfortable. "Who are you," Matt demanded turning slightly towards the table but still poised to use his gun if he had too.

"Stone, Lou Stone," Lou said looking at Matt. "Don't you remember," Lou said keeping an eye on Matt.

"Seems to me I do," Matt said walking towards the table. "What do you want," Matt demanded.

"Well it's not so much a question as to what I want as to what you want," Lou said simply.

"Seems to me a man just out of prison has got better things to do then play words games," Matt said starting to get annoyed.

"Well I got a message for you marshal," Lou said digging in his pocket for the ring. "Now you and I have got to be a certain place in ten hours. Alone if we're ain't there, I know a woman that you know that's going to be dead," Lou laid out simply.

"What," Matt said leaning down on the table.

"Now I got the finger that this belongs to," Lou said sitting the ring down on the table for Matt to see.

Matt looked at the ring and knew exactly who's it was. Matt saw red. His temper split and flew, and of the fury that threatened to blind him. He moved forward placing his hands on Lou grabbing him by the shirt front. Matt's anger was a powerful force and he had proven it many time before. "Where is she," Matt demanded.

"You kill me marshal and you ain't never gonna see her alive again is that what you want," Lou said staring wide eyed up at the barely control fury of Matt Dillon.

Matt let go of Lou's shirt and stared at him as he tried to keep the lid on his boiling temper. "Let's go," Matt said firmly watching Lou get up and head towards the door.

****M&K****

Matt followed Lou to the house.

"I'll take that gun now Marshal," Lou said holding his colt on Matt.

Matt pressed his lips together as he handed over the colt and holster to Lou Stone. He walked into the house to see the widow Mrs. Stone sitting in a chair with her feet propped up.

"Where's Kitty Russell," Matt demanded looking at the older woman refusing to call Kitty by her proper name. He knew she swore to get her vengeance for her husband hanging but he didn't take her seriously at the time. And he couldn't let anything happen to Kitty because of him, the kids needed at least one of them around.

"She's here, Jack fetch her out," Ma said as Jack unlocked the door that Kitty was behind.

Kitty had seen Matt ride up, and heard his demands so she was just waiting for the door to open so she could run towards him. Kitty started towards Matt only to have Jack grab her with his gun to stop her.

"Kitty, you all right," Matt asked looking her over.

"Yes," Kitty heaved out wondering how they were going to get out of this mess together and in one piece.

Matt gave her a reassuring look before he turned his attention back to Mrs. Stone. "What's going on here," he asked curtly.

"My ain't you in one big hurry," Ma Stone snapped out. "I've waited six years, you want to know about everything right away. Well here it is then," Ma said just as curtly in her icy voice. "I'll give you the same measure of mercy the law gave my husband, after you took him in Marshal. On the morning of the second day you'll hang."

Kitty shoved hard against Jack and rushed to Matt side with that statement the fool old woman was crazy enough to do it.

"It's all right Kitty," Matt said as Jack pulled Kitty away from him. "What about her," Matt asked indicating Kitty.

"Your woman, like I said the same measure of mercy. She'll get visiting privileges like I did two times a day for ten minutes. You'll get a taste of what suffering is really like." Ma said leeringly as she looked at Kitty. "You're man's gonna die, he's gonna swing from the end of some hard rope until he breaks his neck. And there ain't nothing you can do about it except count the hours until it happens. He'll hang like a hammock swinging back and forth, back and forth," Ma Stone said painting them both a vivid picture of how Matt was going to die. "Lock him up in the tack room," Ma ordered the boys.

"It's all right Kitty," Matt said as he turned to walk out the door.

"Marshal, you got a nice view, you'll see each board that goes into the making of your gallows." Ma sneered out.

Matt gave her a look as he walked out with Lou holding a gun to his back.

Kitty broke free of Jack's hold once more. "You're tying that rope around your own neck and your boys," Kitty said looking straight at Ma. "It's not going to end right here, you listen to me old woman let us go," Kitty snapped out breathlessly.

"Let you go," Ma repeated incredulously. "You think all you got to say is let you go," she said looking straight at Kitty. "For six years I've lived for nothing but now, the next two days. The morning of the second day." Ma said firmly. "Lock her up," Ma ordered Jack.

"I'll pay you five thousand dollars," Kitty said shrugging out of Jack's grip on her shoulders.

"Oh you can get more then that," Ma said in a confident voice.

"How much," Kitty asked. Nothing was to high or to great to save Matt's life.

"Ten thousand," Ma said with a sinister smile playing on her lips.

"I don't have it," Kitty said shaking her head. "But I can raise it," she added with confidence.

"You're all ready beginning to tear you heart to piece. Think what it will be like in five hours…ten…the morning of the second day…" Ma said giving her something else to think about. "Put her in the cage Jack,"

"That's a lot of money Ma," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Well after the marshal hangs, maybe she'll talk money again to save her own life," Ma shrugged.

"Not one penny," Kitty swore out.

"We'll see," Ma said indifferently as Jack pulled Kitty back into the bedroom again locking her in.

****M&K****

Matt stood there going in front of the open door way of the tack room. Lou Stone stood off to his side, holding Matt's own colt against him, while his brother Mike put the iron manacles on his wrists. Matt watched them as they remained alert and cautious and guarded the whole time.

If it was only him he had to worry about he might have tried to overpower them, but then he wouldn't be in this situation either. Etta Stone sure made sure she had fool proof plan, and she was playing all her cards close to her vest. He couldn't risk doing anything as long as they held Kitty. He wasn't going to put anything past Etta Stone if he stepped out of line. So he was playing it straight down the line her way for now.

Matt looked around the tack room quickly after they pushed him in the door. He wasn't surprised when he couldn't find any possible means of escape. He heard the loud pounding of the hammering, walking over to lone window he watched them build his gallows.

He couldn't help but gulp at the thought of being hung. He had seen his fair share of hanging and still thought it was a ghastly sight to behold. He rather go out in a shoot out then to have his neck stretched, but he couldn't do anything other then wait and think of way to escape.

****M&K****

Kitty paced the small confines of the room. The room was simply decorated to drive her crazy, she thought, the two windows were boarded up tight with only a few cracks to let the earlier spring breeze in, a clock sat on the stand slowly ticking the seconds away of her life. A cage is what Ma Stone had called it, while that title seemed fitting to Kitty she could think of a better term to use a torture chamber.

She paced to drown out the slow methodical ticking of the clock, and the loud hammering of the gallows. At least she couldn't see them building the gallows, but she could hear it and that was worse then seeing it in her mind.

She hated waiting, although Matt had made sure over the years she got plenty of practice at being patient and waiting. The worry that stretched her nerves till they were raw with anticipation and anxiety. Sure there were times it may have seemed like patience was her strongest virtue, but in truth she wasn't a very patient person.

Kitty paced over to the edge of the bed and sat down. God how she hated to wait but at least as long as they were waiting Matt was still alive and that gave them a chance, she reckoned.

A part of her almost felt sorry for Etta Stone, if she was made to suffer like this counting the hours before her husband hung. It wasn't a nice feeling, and it was driving Kitty insane. She didn't want to feel pity for the woman who was responsible for all this. She didn't want to feel an ounce of sympathy towards the woman who could extract the same vengeance.

The door opened and Etta Stone stood there with her son Mike in the open door way. "Time for your first visit," Etta said coldly.

Kitty followed her to the tack room where Matt was being held as she waited for Lou to open the door.

****M&K*****

Matt stood there calmly as he saw Kitty standing on the other side of the door behind Etta Stone. He searched body from head to toe, something he couldn't help but do every time he saw her. Kitty walked slowly towards him.

It pained his heart to see the woman he truly loved hurting; it told him that this was just as hard on her as it was on him, but then he never doubted that it wouldn't be. Her eyes were watery and he could tell from the small smudges in her makeup that she had been crying.

"You got ten minutes," Ma Stone said as Mike pulled the door shut behind Kitty.

Matt suctioned in a deep sigh, filling his lungs with as much air capacity as he could at one time. He looked down at her he could tell she was trying to be strong but it was obvious that she was fighting tears.

Without conscious thought, without decision or permission, they're in each others' arms, communicating in the way they've always been best at it: wordlessly.

"Oh," Kitty sighed out against his chest. She savored the warm strength of his chest and she found incredible comfort in his arms wrapped around her.

"You all right," Matt asked as they broke their embrace as he cupped her shoulders gently, not quite ready to give up the contact.

"Unhum, how about you," Kitty said trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall as she looked up at him.

"Fine," Matt said trying to put as much cheer into that one word as he could muster. "Now Kitty, I know what you're thinking, but I don't want you to give up hope on this thing." Matt said softly. "Now there's time and when there's time we can think of something." he added as he stared at her. "I want you to believe that," Matt said remembering what Doc had told him about the time he had been taken hostage.

Kitty was reminded of what Doc said with Matt's words. _"If somebody believes something strong enough and long enough it's might just turn out the way they thought it would."_ She didn't know how things could get any better for either one of them but she was sure going to try and believe that they would. Kitty pulled away from Matt as she heard the hammering, as she walked over to the window watching them build the gallows.

"You know I've been thinking…" she mumbled, the sound of moisture dictating her raspy voice, "I got to be back in Dodge by Friday, I got supplies coming in," she said fighting for control.

"Now Kitty listen to me," Matt said walking over towards her cupping her shoulders and turning her around to face him. "If you get a chance to get out of here by your self I want you to take it, do you understand," Matt said looking her square in the eye.

"Sure," Kitty heaved out sarcastically.

"I mean it," Matt said looking at her with firm pressed lips.

"I know you do," Kitty said with a slight nod as Matt stared at her as they listened to the hammering a little more. "But I'm not leaving you here," Kitty said looking straight at him.

"All right," Matt conceded, she was her own independent person, and that was what had turned him on about her. Matt gave in and pulled her back into a comforting embrace. "We'll think of something," Matt murmured into her hair. "We have to," he murmured.

"What about Doc or Festus, or the kids" Kitty said pulling him closer to her.

"Well I did leave in a hurry, in a bigger hurry then normal I didn't even tell any of them where I was going. I couldn't," Matt said knowing that it would be a very good possibility that Festus was out looking for him right now. "As for the girls, well Lydia and Julia might think it's odd but they knew you were missing so…" Matt trailed off.

"My God Matt, what are we going to do," Kitty said.

"Hey right now they don't know anything and that's probably the best for us right now," Matt said.

"But if they find out…" Kitty couldn't even finish the thought. She wouldn't have wished this torture on her worse enemy let alone her children. "If I can get one of the boys alone, maybe…." Kitty trailed off against his chest.

"No," Matt murmured firmly cupping her shoulder to pull her a little in front of him so he could look at her face. "Don't you even think it," Matt said meeting her wide open stare head on. "I'm not going to let you do that," he said roughly.

"But Matt if there's a chance…."

"No, the answer is no Kitty," Matt firmly as he moved away from her. "We'll think of something else," Matt said moving over towards the cot.

"Matt, it's the best shot we have right now," Kitty said. "If I can just get the younger brother Jack alone for five minutes I might be able to bluff him about the money long enough to help us," Kitty said.

"No, Kitty," Matt said clenching his jaw taunt together as he thought about the all the possible things that could go wrong with Kitty's idea.

"Oh Matt," Kitty said looking at him with tears brimming her eyes. "I can't do nothing," she sighed out heavily.

"You're not doing it Kitty, the kids need at least one of us alive. Right now they only want me afterwards…well they'll probably let you go," Matt said.

"Afterwards," Kitty hissed out. "No Matt," Kitty declared.

Matt looked at her and it was killing him seeing her like this and knowing he was the cause of most of her heartache. His jaw soften as he stared at her before he walked back over and wrapped her in his arms once again. He knew Kitty wouldn't let it go any farther then talk but she may not have a choice in the matter. He couldn't let her do it even for his life.

"I don't like it," Matt said softly. It was the best idea they've come up with so far. But he still couldn't let her do it.

"I know…I know…" Kitty murmured knowing perfectly well why he has having trouble with the idea. She didn't like the idea either but she would do anything to save Matt's life, just like he would do for her. No price was too high to pay in order for him to live in her opinion but he wasn't seeing it that way.

****M&K****

Lydia was leaning up against the corner of the jail, while Julia leaned up against the post next to Thad, while Ben sat close to Doc and Festus paced back and forth. Only the jangling sound of Festus's spurs interrupted the quiet evening.

"Festus will you take off them spurs and sit down and do something," Doc grumbled the spurs were starting to get on his nerves which was all ready stretched tight with worry.

"Golly bill Doc I'm worried," Festus proclaimed.

"Well so am I," Doc admitted

"First it's Miss Kitty, now Matthew's went some place. Who knows where," Festus said pointing out the obvious.

"He's probably out looking for Kitty. Thad said.

"Naw he wouldn't have did that, cause if he was to do that I was suppose to be with him he told me that." Festus said.

"Well where ever he went he sure left in a hurry, has he ever done that before," Thad questioned never knowing Matt to leave like this before.

"Matt's left in a hurry an awful lot of times," Doc stated softly.

"Not like this Doc," Lydia proclaimed. "Dad's always managed to tell at least one us where he was going," Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah," Ben pipped up.

"Maybe he got a lead on Mama and just didn't have time to find one of us," Julia said simply.

"Then he would have told Hank or Sam or Festus or Thad or even Doc," Lydia burst out.

"Aw foot," Festus burst out moving from where he was leaning against the window. "We can stand around here guess all day but the fact is Miss Kitty's gone and now Matthew's gone and I'm fixin' to do something about it," Festus declared.

"What," Doc asked looking at him noticing the girls hopeful faces.

"We're going to get us a searchin party together and go out looking." Festus moving in front of Thad and Julia. "Get down there at the Long Branch get Sam and who ever else you can find and I'll meet you back here in five minutes." Festus commanded sashaying his finger towards the Long Branch in front of Thad.

"Right," Thad said rolling his shoulder to go do what Festus asked.

"Doc I'm going to Delmonico's and do the same thing." Festus said casting a glance over his shoulder at the older physician.

"Now hold on now," Doc said getting up from his seat. "That's fine but why don't you just wait until morning," Doc said simply.

"Wait!" Festus exclaimed.

"Well it's going to be dark in a couple of hours," Doc pointed out.

"Well so it get's dark," Festus said starting towards Delmonico's once again.

"I'll go with you Festus," Lydia said.

"Now Miss Lydie, your dad wouldn't like that none," Festus pointed out.

"He's right," Doc said firmly. "Beside who's going to look after Ben and Julia," Doc pointed out.

"Julia's old enough she can look after Ben," Lydia said seeing her sister's face.

"Lydia," Julia said softly and timidly. "I know I can take care of Ben by myself, but Festus and Doc have a point too," Julia stated softly in a whisper. "Remember what Mama and Daddy told us," Julia said causing Lydia to look at Ben.

"All right," Lydia conceded. "Festus at least wait till morning, I can ride out to Cole's and get him to go along please," Lydia begged.

"We'll swing by and get him don't you worry none," Festus said patting the hand that had hold of his sleeve. "We'll find 'em," Festus declared promisingly as he headed across the street.

"Doc, you really think Festus will find them," Ben asked innocently.

"Of course he will, Ben," Lydia declared passionately. "Uncle Festus is one of the best trackers I know," Lydia said putting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll find them," Lydia said confidently wrapping an arm around Ben and Julia's shoulders.

****M&K****

Kitty's nerves were being stretched to the point of nearly snapping her into pieces, taught with worry as to what she was thinking of possibly doing. She knew Matt would be angry later on for her even thinking about it again after he specifically told her not to even think about it. She couldn't help feeling an anguished longing deep inside and wishing that time could be erased.

The shadows danced around the room as the soft glow of the lamp flutter in front of the open window. The cool evening breeze felt good on her flush face as she slowly paced the floor. She couldn't help wondering what the kids were doing. Was Ben just getting ready for bed was he even back in Dodge yet? Charity's wedding plans probably got put on hold but were the girls still planning as a distraction.

****M&K****

Matt stood staring out the window, his mind kept wandering towards Kitty. Kathleen Anneliese Russell Dillon was a remarkable woman in many ways. She was everything he wanted, and more.

He could remember every little detail about his relationship with Kitty, he knew she probably remember more than he ever could. Memories washed over him as he remembered taking her fishing and laughing like he never laughed before. The lunches and suppers, that Kitty had made especially for him. He remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on her.

_It was raining and cold, it wasn't a down pouring of rain just a drizzling enough to make you miserable. He noticed her as soon as she got off the stage from Abilene._ _He had stood up a little straighter, from leaning against the support post of the jail, when caught sight of a beautiful bight redheaded woman in a dark green traveling dress head into Delmonico's. Her green traveling dress that was molded to her curves, only made her flaming red hair shine more brightly. He glanced back at the stage. He didn't see Jim dropping off any bags. She must be getting back on the stage later._

He remember Doc goating him at how pretty she was as they walked over to breakfast together. He remembered sitting down at the table with them and he made sure that he had the chair that gave him a good view of the redheaded woman sitting in the back. He had glance at her a few times a little shyly.

_She had blue eyes that sparkled, a deep warm smile when he sat down. She didn't look that old, somewhere between eighteen and twenty. She didn't eat very much, he noticed as she picked at her breakfast. He couldn't help but dig into his big breakfast. He noticed her glancing his way when she thought he wasn't looking. She was very intriguing and pretty he wouldn't have minded getting to know her a little better but that is as far as he ever let his thoughts go._

But duty had called elsewhere. How she was his Circe. She would probably think he was crazy for even thinking about. Matt heard the shots echoing out into the night air and he hoped Kitty hadn't done something foolish. He knew she hated waiting even if he did give her plenty of practice. He also knew that she would use whatever means necessary to free them both. He hoped she hadn't done that.

****M&K****

Julia sat on the lounge watching her sister bustle around the living room picking things up. She never really thought about what all Lydia did when things like this happened, but now that she was older she was starting to see. She really felt sorry for Lydia. She always thought being the oldest or the youngest was easier than being the middle child but now that she thought about it the youngest had it made while the oldest had it tough. Lydia was constantly reassuring them, and trying to keep order to their daily lives. It couldn't be easy, always being so strong and confident all the time.

"Lydie," Julia questioned breaking the silence between them.

"Hum," Lydia said distractedly as wiped the table down.

"Are you scared?" Julia questioned.

"I'd be fool not to be a little scared, even Dad gets scared sometimes," Lydia admitted.

"No he doesn't," Julia stated firmly.

"He does too, he don't like to let on but he does," Lydia said stopping what she was doing to sit down beside her sister. "Dad constantly worries about us and our safety and others that he forgets about his. He rather die a thousand deaths than to see any of us hurt." She added softly.

"I know that but that doesn't mean he's scared," Julia pointed out.

"It's what he worries about that scares him the most, not being able to protect us is his main fear." Lydia stated.

****M&K****

He felt her eyes upon him, even as he heard the door open. He could see the dark circles under her eyes, her face showed her sheer exhaustion, and he knew that she was exhausted because she wouldn't have been able to sleep last night despite being so tired. He noticed the bruise that was smeared across her left cheek.

Matt felt sick at his stomach. His face contorted with pain, his body tensed rigidly, and he fought the piercing wave of agony that assailed him as he imagined just how she came to get the bruise on her cheek.

The door had no sooner closed, he was wrapping his arms around her briefly for a second. "What happened," he asked softly.

"I must look like I fought the war between the states single handed and lost," Kitty quipped out, trying to defuse the fight with her uncanny humor like always.

"Come on sit down," Matt said ushering her over towards the cot. "Tell me about what happened," he stated almost half scared to hear her answer.

There is so much concern in his voice that he nearly breaks her resolve that she was fighting hard to hang on too. "Oh Matt," she said as she took a deep breath. "That ole woman's crazy," Kitty declared knowing it wasn't going to be easy telling him the truth about last night but she had to do it. "You know what she did last night, she shot her own son." Kitty stated incredulously. "With out so much as a word she just shot him dead," Kitty said still finding it hard to believe a mother could do that to her own son. She could never turn the gun on Ben even if he turned bad.

"Why," Matt asked sucking in a huge amount of air as he waited for her to tell him.

"Well I had one of the boys talked into helping us get out of here, and she caught us," Kitty heaved out.

Matt pursed his lips together as he drew in a breath as he looked at her before he stood up. "Kitty, I'm sorry you got mixed up in this," Matt said firmly walking over towards the window. "You should have gotten out of here by yourself when you had a chance," Matt said knowing she never would have done it in the first place.

"And leave you here not on your life," Kitty said with a heavy sigh. _Even though he told me to flee, I won't leave him. I could never leave him; in fifteen years, he's never left me, and I won't desert him now._ She thought just as she realized just what she had said. "Or is that a bad joke," she quipped out looking at him.

Matt gave a little huff at her good sense of humor when things got to be too rough. But that was Kitty's way of blocking it all out, he had found that out long ago that she hid behind that sharp sarcastic tongue of hers and used it to cut men to shreds with the same breath. "Now look," Matt said knowing he was going to fight a loosing battle on trying to get her to escape with out him. "What about this younger son Ben, have you had a chance to talk to him," Matt asked, looking at her.

"No why," Kitty questioned.

"Well I did, I talked to him last night, and he doesn't' want any part of this thing." Matt said evenly. "And he and this girl Sarah seems to be pretty close," Matt said arching his brow so Kitty would get his meaning. "I think our best chance is to get to one of them," Matt said knowingly.

"Well I'll try and talk to him, I don't think she'll be much help." Kitty summarized as she recalled her dealings with the girl. "They got her frightened out f her own shadow," Kitty said recalling how she was always too eager to jump and do what Ma Stone comanded. "Matt we don't have much time," Kitty said looking up at him meaningfully. She needed to feel his arms around her, holding her or she was just going to break apart at the seems.

"Kitty, a lot of things can happen before tomorrow morning," Matt said, moving over to kneel down in front of her, noticing her teeth curling over her lips, sucking their color out. He knew the look well and knew what she needed. All he wanted to do was tell her it was going to be all right. But he didn't want to lie to her. He clasped her hands tightly in his offering her what little strength she needed to keep from falling apart. He never could handle her tears, and not when they were over something he had done or inadvertently done.

"Matt…" Kitty pleaded with him as she looked at him with big doe eyes. The shuddering spasms that threatened to accompany her tears were forced aside. Matt didn't need to be worried by her unnecessary display of emotion. He needed her strength and her everlasting loyalty to keep his firm conviction of beliefs and brave stability in the presence of danger. Her courage was devoted to her Matt, him, her love, him the man who'd forfeited his very freedom to protect her, him the man who'd let go of her for the greater good of herself.

Without conscious thought, Matt pulled her into his arms, throwing the chain of the cuffs up over her head and pulling her in closer, as they communicated in the way they've always been best at _wordlessly_.

****M&K*****

Kitty walked into the tack room on the morning of the second day, trying hard to keep it together.

"Kitty," Matt said holding her shoulders as she pulled him in for one more hug. It hurt him in an almost physical way to know he was the cause of her misery. _I am sorry about this, so sorry, I can't even begin to say the words. My miserable life has done nothing but ending up ruining yours as well. You are so beautiful and happy and perfect that nothing should have ever happened to you. And I'm the blame for ruining your life for far too long. I'm sorry I couldn't be better. I wanted to be, I tried to be. I hoped I could have been everything you wanted but I'm not. I wished I could have given you the everything you wanted but instead all I've done was just dragged you through hell because of me. I never meant to hurt you. This has nothing to do with you but like last time, you're caught in the middle. You should hate me, _he thought as he held her in his arms.

After what seems like a lifetime, after what, in many ways, _was_ their lifetime, they retreat.

"It's the morning of the second day Matt," Kitty heaved out breathlessly as she fought not shed the tears that stung her eyes. She didn't know what else to say, she had a sea of emotions coursing through her body at that moment. She was up set that Matt wouldn't try to escape with out her and was willing to give up his own life to protect her. She was hurt knowing that this was looking to be their very last time they ever saw each other again. She knew that she could survive in a world with out Matt but it wasn't going to be much of a world.

Matt didn't have a chance to respond to her comment when Sarah walked in. It almost killed him, listening to Kitty trying to plea with Sarah into helping them. She had sacrificed enough for him and now she was even sacrificing her pride and resorting to begging in order to save his life. Sara bolted out the door, when Mike stood in the open door listening to Kitty's pleas.

Matt looked at Kitty as their eyes locked saying things their mouths couldn't say at the moment. He paced over towards the bed, knowing he needed a moment to gather his thoughts before he said anything. He watched her over his shoulder as she walked over to the window to gather her composure. Fighting every fiber of her being to hang onto the last remain bits of strength she had left to offer. He knew she was trying to put on a brave front and he hated seeing her like this and knowing he was the cause. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her it was nothing but a nightmare. He wanted to tell her they still had time, but they were running out of time.

"Thanks for all the wonderful years Matt," Kitty said her voice filled with the tears that she couldn't shed. She couldn't take it anymore, she just felt like hitting something to let out some of the frustration out of her system. She was mad at the Stones, mad at herself mad at Matt for just accepting this fate. She slammed her fist on the wall with a loud sound thud, as she huffed.

Matt watched her and knew that she was frustrated about how it was turning out as she walked over and kicked his tray over, only seeing the colt laying there on the ground. Matt looked at Kitty, as he hurried over and picked up the gun. He checked to make sure that none of the dirt that Kitty had sent flying in her fit of rage for a moment got into the cylinder and that it was loaded.

Kitty stared at Matt surprised that Sara even had the nerve to help them, but grateful that she had. She kept her eyes glued on Matt wondering what he was going to come up with now that he had some means of escape.

Matt heard Etta shouting for Lou and Ben and darted over towards the wall keeping his side pressed against it grateful that she wasn't as close as she sounded. At least she wasn't able to see the gun, Kitty stood behind him holding her breath. Matt turned and looked at her putting a hand on her arm. "Now Kitty, I want you to go through that door first and when you get out side duck," Matt said making it simple. He'd get Mike and at least he would get a rifle and another colt.

"All right," Kitty agreed shaking her head as her eyes lit up with a little hope that at least they might get out of this mess alive and together.

"Hey open up," Matt called out.

"What do you want," Mike called out from the other side of the door.

"I want to let Kitty out," Matt said moving behind her making sure she hid the colt that he tucked in vest cocked and ready to use.

Matt waited patiently until Kitty had cleared the door way, before he pulled the colt out. "Hold it right there," Matt said aiming the colt dead center on Mike's chest. "Now drop the gun slow," he said never breaking eye contact.

Matt fired just as Mike started to drawl his gun. He rushed out the door only to lean up against the wall, pulling Kitty behind him. "Stay back," he ordered Kitty as he slowly moved towards the corner of the building seeing Lou coming out of the barn firing. Matt fired a couple of shots and darted behind the well, where he would have some cover and a better shot.

Etta Stone shot Matt in the arm throwing him back in the dust. Kitty watched from the corner as Matt fought never once trying to shoot at Etta which she didn't figure he could ever do that, but that was going to be the only way to stop the crazy woman. She grabbed Mike's gun quickly and moved towards the corner again. She watched in slow motion as Matt reached for the colt trying not to get out from the cover he had as Ma walked towards him slowly raising her rifle to finish him off. Kitty raised the colt up and she could still hear Matt's words echoing in her ear about how to shoot a six gun. She aimed it slowly at the woman's chest and gently squeezed the trigger.

Kitty fell slack against the wall of the tack room after watching her fall. She hated killed a man or woman in this case, and she knew it was never an easy thing to live with even if it was in self defense.

Matt moved over to check on Etta Stone's body, he knew Kitty was a good shot when she had to be, but in the off chance that she might have only seriously wounded Etta Stone Matt wanted to be sure. He checked her seeing that she was indeed dead he looked up and saw Kitty shuddering against the wall of the tack room.

He knew she loved him, she loved him so much she was willing to even kill to protect him. He slowly looked back down at Etta Stone's body thinking of all the damage the woman had caused on them both before he slowly stood up and walked over towards Kitty. He reached out for the colt in her hands and tossed it on the ground as he cupped her shoulder in his other hand before he pulled her into a hug.

"It's over Kitty," he murmured in her hair as she shuddered against his chest. "It's all over," he said rubbing her back.

"Oh Matt," Kitty cried out as the tears she had been fighting for two days finally burst free, soaking his shirt.

****M&K****

Matt flipped his stirrup up over his seat as he stood there tightening his cinch. He cast a sideways glance over towards Kitty who was petting Buck's nose.

"Kitty are you sure you wouldn't rather take the wagon," Matt questioned softly. He was a little surprised that Kitty had refused the offer to begin with.

Kitty knew Ben was trying to offer her a little comfort for the trip back after everything that had happened the last three days but she couldn't do it. "I'm sure Matt," Kitty said evenly as she gave Buck's velvety muzzle one last stroke, noticing Ben walking out of the barn with the extra horse.

"All right," Matt said shrugging his shoulder as he freed the stirrup letting it fall gently back to it's right full spot, deciding not to fight her on riding back to Dodge.

Ten minutes later they were both mounted up and riding out towards Dodge. They rode in silence, neither one saying anything, as they walked along the trail.

Kitty saw the creek bank looming before them as she looked over at Matt with an idea forming in her head. She was tired of this slow and easy pace he was setting for them she wanted to get back. She wanted to hug her babies and never let them go again. "Matt," Kitty said breaking the silence.

"Hum," Matt said glancing over at her.

"I'll race you to the creek," Kitty said nudging her mount into a quick canter as she let the horse tear the ground out from under her as they raced towards the creek.

Matt shook his head as he nudged Buck to follow after her. He understood now why she chose to ride instead of taking the wagon, she needed to feel free again…he needed a little of that himself as he raced along behind her gaining ground as Buck raced onward. It didn't take much for Matt to catch up to Kitty.

They came closer to the creek, when Matt pulled in on Buck's reins. "Let's stop here for a while," Matt said looking over at Kitty who looked a little shaken still by the last three days. He quickly dismounted and walked around to help her down, as she came to a stop beside him. "I'll take care of the horses," Matt said releasing her waist. Kitty gave him a weak smile as she moved over towards the creek.

****M&K****

Kitty walked over towards the creek, and stared into the clear blue pool of water as it slowly flowed lapped against the banks. She cast a sideways look over her shoulder and saw Matt messing with the horses. He looked good, none the worse for wear, she decided.

She hugged her arms tight around her as if she was trying to block out the cold that she felt creeping up her spine, as she turned and looked out into the water again. Kitty didn't know if she'd ever be free of the ominous feeling that there was someone waiting to take what meager life she'd away from her.

She wasn't one to dwell on things, to analyze her feelings. She was a fighter; she was fervent; zealous, certainly—but not one to ponder just why she was so. But she had changed…..Come to think of it; she'd changed quite a bit since Matt entered her life. She'd changed when it came to priorities. Certainly, she loved her children and Matt as much as ever. However, now she had changed on how she viewed things.

She could do anything for the sake of Matt's life or her children's lives. She'd changed when it came to morality. Her mother, had once been the sole voice of reason in her head, had died. Kitty was left with no 'What would mother think?' Rather, she'd shot a man and killed him. She just shot a woman and killed her for trying to shoot Matt. She had murdered two human beings. She now viewed those things as to how they would affect the kids and Matt's lives.

She'd changed when it came to fear. Kitty had been scared before, but it was always of something logical; concrete. Now her fear was still logical but it wasn't concrete anymore.

****M&K****

Matt tethered their horses and loosened the cinches. He watched her walk over to the edge of the creek bank. From the beginning Kitty had bewitched him. She was strong and willful. She was beautiful but it wasn't her beauty, that he loved most. It was her will, it was her determination, and it was the very strength of her love and determination. It was the spark in her eyes, the fire…that could burn like an inferno full of passion. The fire of her will was as strong as steel.

The first time he had looked into those sparkling soft blue eyes he had been startled by her beauty, captivated by it. He could remember just staring at her and forgetting where he was, and what he was doing. She was a petite girl with just the right curves. Her skin was a creamy pale, fair skin with freckles that covered her rosy cheeks. She had flaring hips and full breast. The innocence in her eyes didn't go with that body that was nothing but temptation in the flesh. She drove him to distraction. She was beautiful, passionate, sensual, and had a hunger for life in her will, in her spirit. She had character and an uncanny tolerance for people. But those were her best qualities.

He valued their relationship, with every passing day. She was someone who he could talk with. She knew how things had to be and she accepted them, from the very beginning. But he couldn't and he wasn't going to risk her life or the kids' lives he couldn't do that to them and it had nothing to do with pride…..

****M&K****

There were so many conflicting emotions, fluttering in her breast like a thousand sparrows startled into flight by a sudden motion. Would he push them even further away again? She hoped he wouldn't do that but she wasn't so sure….. She felt tears stinging her eyes when she thought about him trying to push them away again to better protect them….She wasn't even sure if he realized he did it.

Matt had made his share of enemies by being the Marshal of Dodge; he had made his share of friends as well, but the enemies out numbered the friends sometimes. Matt was determined never to ask his friends for help because he wouldn't let them put their lives in danger for his sake. He thought it was his burden to carry alone and no one else. Matt wasn't going to risk their lives, she knew that and it had nothing to do with pride. He's the marshal, was the law and was just as committed to his duty as he was to their family. In all the times he's face down killers, and men out for revenge he's had worried about their safety as well. She could handle the badge and the duty that went along with it, because it was part of Matt Dillon. The badge helped make him into the man he was. Matt Dillon the man that she loved, the father to her children, her husband and her lover and her best friend.

****M&K****

He cast a glance over at Kitty's ridged back, he knew she was fighting with herself and it almost broke him half knowing he had broken her. If he hadn't married her, she wouldn't have had to go through this whole ordeal. The kids wouldn't have had to go through this. He had once again been too busy doing his job and let it once again come in between him and his family and once again he wasn't able to protect any of them.

_What should I say?_ He thought as he tied the horses up. He was never a man of words and there was so much he wanted to tell her that he had left unsaid for probably far too long, but he couldn't form the words. He realized something as he stared at her back. She's too good for him, always has been, always will be. She was always willing to let him go off and live his life while she stayed and took care of the kids and lived hers separately, never really complaining. He'd missed out on picnics, dinners, socials, Christmas' and birthdays, and even once, an anniversary. A smile curled to his face as he remembered that particular fight. It was his own, stupidity thinking she was raging mad over a social. He should have known better. That wasn't the only time she had ever complained about his job, but it was more or less the root of their problems to a point. He couldn't ever really settle down, and what Kitty needed was someone who could settle down with her. Of course he was aware of his constant absences. He was, he knew he needed be there, talking to her, holding her, kissing her, loving her…..being there for the kids. He thought it'd be better for her to just go back to town and forget all about him, that way he could never hurt her again or them. Though past experience taught him one thing about letting her go, he never could do that unless she was truly happy about it. And he knew he couldn't walk away from his kids either. They were as much of his life as his badge was.

Kitty was his and he was hers, every piece of him, every fiber of his body, and every beat of his heart. She's his life, his world, his everything, his one true love. She was everything he wanted and more. He wanted to be able to stand up for them and their life together. A life that was happy and full and with their big and beautiful family, the life she…they deserved. No matter how much he didn't wanted her to be involved in his life; he couldn't even imagine his life with out her, he hated seeing her being used as a pawn, but he just couldn't give her up. Maybe it was time to give up the badge instead.

****M&K****

The reminder about how close she had come to losing him spurred the agony of the last few days, tears rushed to her eyes but she refused to let them fall, her shoulders hunched and her arms hugging her body protectively. Kitty tried to breathe deeply; she tried to stay strong, but she couldn't help it, she began to cry.

****M&K****

The silence hung heavy in the little grove. Matt could hear the hitches in her breathing as Kitty fought back tears, her shoulders quivered slightly and he knew that she was fighting more than tears. She was struggling to maintain her hold on her emotions. He admired her. She could face almost anything, no matter how unpleasant, head on. How could he not love this woman, his wonderful, free, beautiful, infuriating, Irish wild cat? Wildcat. It was an apt name for her, but his little wild cat had broken. She had built an impenetrable shield around herself. She was strong as steel and tough as nails when needed to be, but her shield had shattered and broken, and he wasn't sure what to do….He couldn't think of anything else to say to her other then he was sorry…..Well he could, there were so many things that he could say but not one thing came to mind, not a single thing he could think to say to banish the hurt that was radiating from her. Though it caused him pain that was almost physical in nature, she wanted to cry and she hated to cry more than anything. That tore at him, that once again he had been the one to cause her enough pain to reduce her to tears. He stared at her back watching it visibly shudder and shake with full on body sobs as she cried silently. He wanted only to hold her, to tell her, "Cry it out". He could handle almost anything else but he couldn't handle Kitty's tears.

He slowly walked over towards, without bothering to worry about the consequences….

A sob broke from her throat and she let the damn of tears over flow down her cheeks. Until her slender body was shaking helplessly with them. She heard his steps as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her instinctively when he saw and heard her crying.

Her tears became too much for him, to bear. He could not tear himself away from her glittering, tears of hurt and frighten and pain filled eyes. Tears were rolling freely down her cheeks, the fear and uncertainty he saw in her glittering blue eyes, cut him to shreds. He immediately reached out for her and pulling her into his arms. Locking her in his arms, He held fast, her tearstained cheek against his broad chest, rubbing her back with his large, warm hand. God, it felt good, so good to hold her, to be able to comfort her, help her even in this small way.

"Kitty I'm so sorry" he murmured into her hair, when he spoke the guilt was clear in those four words. She sobbed uncontrollably and desperately keeping a tight grip on his shirtfront. "I'm sorry Kitty you had to get drug into this," he said murmured, her face buried in his chest and he spoke soothingly into her ear.

His arms locked around her and she buried her head in his shoulder, willingly waiting for his tender words to make everything alright once more. The feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her making her feel so safe.

Kitty clung to him, as he held her to his broad chest, stroking her back and in a low soothing comforting voice he continued to talk. Her heart suddenly felt his heartache as he blamed himself for her tears and the past three days.

"I'm the one who's hurtin' you," Matt murmured holding her closer tighter, a heavy sigh escaped him. "I wish every day that you weren't involved with me because I can't stand seein' you hurt or cryin'," Matt murmured stroking her back.

"Don't please!" she whispered miserably as she smoothed a hand over his chest.

Matt pulled back and cupped her face in his hands with his thumbs he wiped away her tears. "Kitty, listen to me," he said gently turning her face up toward him. Tears sparkled in her eyes, he could see that she was hurt but, when she at last spoke, her words rang with quiet strength and resignation. "I can wish for it from here to eternity, but I can't give you up either," Matt said softly cupping her cheeks, between his hands, wiping the tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs.

"Cowboy," Kitty whispered, pulling back to look at him through tear spiked lashes. She could see the regret and pain in his eyes. He knew her, knew her inside and out. There was no point in trying to hide her feelings of anger and sadness tempered though they were, with resignation. She didn't want to hurt him; she had to talk to him. She had to make him stand still and listen to her. "Stop beating your self up," Kitty murmured out brokenly as she pulled out of his embrace. "I made this choice, and even though it hurts sometimes, if I had the chance to change my mind and do it different – I wouldn't. I don't want you thinking that you pressured me in to anything. I have no regrets Matt." Kitty said knowing it was the truth; she didn't regret her decision to be with him. She might not like some of the choices she made in her life but she knew this he was the right one.

"Kitty…I…" he stammered. She turned around to look at him, and that's when all his guilt finally set in completely. Her eyes were being hugged by tears, and her bottom lip was quivering. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it quickly, because there's really nothing he could say to make up for all of this. There's nothing he could say to make her happy again.

Her eyes stare up, and by the way she looked at him he could tell she's trying to decide if her words had sunk into his thick head. He gave her a look, he had the urge to hold her in his arms and never let go. "Come here Kitten" he murmured roughly, pulling her back into his arms.

Kitty leaned against his chest and slowly the tears stopped. His arms were still so strong, so solid. "I love you so much," she whispered breathlessly, "I can't lose you," she whispered brokenly as she moved closer to him.

"I love you, Kitty, so much that it scares me sometimes," he admitted softly.

"It's not your fault Cowboy," Kitty said chokingly as she leaned back into his chest. Matt held her in the silence as they both stare at the water. "I must look at fright now, eyes red-rimmed, nose swollen from crying," Kitty said breaking the silence, as she pulled out of his arms.

"You look beautiful," he said flashing her, his big boyish grin. He leaned forward and brushed his lips tentatively against her soft red lips.

"I guess we should get started heading back now,we've probably scared the kids to death," Kitty said looking up at him and giving him a small smile.

"Yeah we probably have," Matt agreed. He loved his kids but it wasn't going to hurt anything if they stayed put for a little while longer. "Let's not just yet," he told her, before moving her back until her shoulder blades touched one of the many trees in the little grove. He could feel her sweet breath on his face. He breathed it in deeply. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed her, deeply, bruisingly. Kitty happily responded. Her arms were wrapped around his brawny frame, and she squeezed tighter. Matt did the same. He kissed her and kissed her, and she kissed him back hungrily and needy. He smiled against her lips and pulled away.

Kitty opened her eyes. "Don't stop." she whispered. She strained forward and kissed him. It had been so long since they'd exchanged more then a distracted goodnight kiss that he groaned gently against her mouth and held her even tighter as she pulled him closer.

She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything that she wanted to say but couldn't find the words to voice.

Matt didn't speak but instead pulled her close to his chest and held her tightly as though she might escape the protective circle of his arms. He needed her, needed to feel her; feel the heat of her body through his clothes, needed to feel her hands resting on his shoulders. He needed her.

"Let's stay here for tonight," He smiled against her lips and pulled away.

"Matt," Kitty gasped breathlessly when he pulled away. "Cowboy, I love you but I'm hot, sweaty, and dirty, and I haven't been able to change clothes for three nights. All I want is nothing more then a hot bath and a comfortable bed and to hug our babies and never let go right now. " she murmured out irritably, she heard his chuckle rumble in his chest.

"Come on, Kitten, think about it," Matt said nuzzling her neck, knowing she wasn't putting up much of a fight. "Nobody can interrupt us… nobody knows where we are…it'll just be us two," Matt coaxed. "One night Kit," he said as he slowly ran his hand up her along her rib cage.

"You aren't playing fair," Kitty drawled out with a heavy expelled breath.

"Nope," he chuckled, against her neck.

"Oh, why can't you wait until I get a bath," Kitty groaned out.

"There's the creek," Matt teased.

"Ha, ha, you're really funny," Kitty whipped out.

"Kitty, one night out here under the stars, then I'll take you home," Matt swore as he looked down into her blue eyes.

Kitty thought about it, she had to admit that it was a tempting offer. "I better be back in Dodge by Friday," Kitty conceded, looking up at him

"Whooo," Matt yelled out as he picked her up spinning her around in the air.

"Matt," she squealed humorously, pushing Matt's hat off his head, as he slowly sat her back down.

****M&K****

Matt went to unsaddle the horses, leaving Kitty standing by the fallen log and the water's edge. Kitty looked out into the clear pool of water; she could barely see the bottom of the hole in front of her. It was probably a good size swimming hole made that way from the rains, and the constant flowing of the creek as it carried the small sandy gravel down stream. The sun glimmering off the sheer surface of the pond; the trees with their big brushy green leaves, the grass, this place had not changed. And as she stood there in the little grove thinking of everything that had transpired between now and the last time they had been here, she couldn't even remember the last time they had been out here to this little grove.

It would feel good just to go for a swim, if not just to cool her body down for just a little while. She lingered on shore for a split second, but then decided that swim was just what she needed. Kitty stripped down to nothing as Matt tended the horses, and set up the camp for the night. She folded her clothes neatly in a pile away from the water's edge, then gasping just slightly as the cool water touch the hot fire of her skin, before she dove into the cool water.

When she surfaced, she was out near the middle of the swimming hole. The water was shallower where she had first stepped in, and she was able to stand with her head above the water.

She luxuriated in the clean feel of the water against her body. It was wonderful. It was enough to take away the hurt, anger and pain that seemed so monstrous before. Oh God she loved it loved the tranquility and beauty of the water. She felt at peace, buffered from the pain, embraced by the watery Eden.

****M&K****

Matt had just finished setting up some semblance of camp, spreading his blanket out on the ground. A slight sound in the water startled him from his thoughts. He turned around expecting to see a horse and rider approaching, but what he saw sent a flash of heat ripping through his torso and limbs and straight to his sex.

The little minx, through the clear water he could see her swimming, moving about the water with grace and speed and lithe almost magical beauty of a mythical mermaid. He smiled, instantly forgetting what he was doing as he moved over towards the water's edge. He began to strip, her pile of clothing was neatly folded, his fell upon her with reckless speed.

****M&K****

Kitty dove under the water again, letting the coolness refresh her sticky hot body, easing some of the discomfort she had been feeling for the past three days. When she surfaced, she looked around, not seeing Matt anywhere. Where on earth did Matt go, she wondered, turning around in a full circle to observe her surroundings? She was about to call out his name when she felt…Hands! Large powerful hands on her gripping her touch her. They encompassed her waist, slid like mercury to her breast, cupped them, palms over her nipples, fingers then stroking downward over her abdomen, then lower still into the triangle of hair between her legs, then lower down towards her calves, and ankles pulling her under the water, she let out a startled scream.

Water filled her mouth, her lungs. She had breathed it trying to scream, trying to fight. She was gasping choking; sputtering as she kicked her self back up to the surface, Matt emerged in front of her, throwing his dripping head back and laughing deeply.

"That wasn't funny, Matt!" she said through clenched teeth and bringing her fist up to hit him on the arm. "You scared me half to death!"

Matt was still trying to recover from his laughter when he saw the angry look on her face. Biting his lip, he gently reached out and put his hand on her bare arm. "Alright, Kitty, I'm sorry," he said, gazing into her blue eyes.

Kitty's features softened at his touch, and she momentarily forgot why she had been angry. "Well…next time you'd better be on your guard Matt Dillon," she warned, giving him a devilish grin and putting both of her hands on his strong shoulders.

Matt moved his hands to her waist and backed up so they were in deeper water and though Matt could still touch the bottom with his feet, Kitty could not. She gasped when her feet left the ground, but Matt pulled her to him tighter, coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Neither of them spoke for a moment. They gazed wonderingly into each other's eyes, enjoying the peaceful privacy of this intimate moment. The only noise they heard was that of the gentle lapping of the water against their bare skin and the sound of each other's somewhat ragged breathing. Playfully she brought her right hand up and ran it through the wet hair at the base of his neck.

Matt ran his hands down the length of her back and they settled on her hips.

He brought his lips mere inches from hers and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Matt," she mumbled against his lips.

Matt closed the gap between them, their satin lips melding together as they clung to one another. Kitty's hands freely roamed over his tanned face, back and shoulders and Matt crushed her against him so they were in a position nearing the most intimate contact. His lips pulled away from hers to leave a hot trail of kisses on her face and neck, making Kitty whimper with desire.

Their breathing became deeper, more hurried as they continued to freely consume each other's lips. Neither of them could stand being so close to one another and not being completely fulfilled for much longer, but just as Matt linked his hands around her lower back and was about to make them one, Kitty opened her eyes and pulled back, causing Matt to look at her perplexedly.

"Not here," she whispered. She let go of him and started to swim back to land, with Matt eagerly following behind her.

Once on the bank again, Kitty walked over to the heap of clothes lying on the ground, picking them up, and started making her way towards the camp.

The sight of Kitty standing completely bare in front of him hit him like a ton of bricks. Matt watched mesmerized as she walked away from him. He pulled her to him and kissed her neck, Kitty smiled as she tipped her head back, granting him better access.

"Matt," Kitty whispered, running her hand through his hair.

He gripped her hips spinning her around to face him. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard and hot, his tongue urgently seeking hers as he tried desperately to convey what he was feeling. He swept her up into his arms, holding her close to his warm body.

"Matt," was all she could say when Matt picked her up and laid her down on the blanket gently.

The blanket felt warm on Kitty's damp back when Matt laid her down on the soft fabric. He took the bundle of clothing from her arms and carelessly tossed it aside before stretching out beside, Kitty. Kitty inched closer to him and Matt turned on his side, propping his elbow up and resting his head in his hand to stare down into her summer blue eyes with just a trace of violet in them. He brushed a wisp of damp hair away from her cheek.

She closed her eyes, unwilling and unable to think of anything but his touch, and when she opened them again, he met her lips with his.

He kissed his way to the hollow of her throat and then pulled away. His blue eyes smoldered, cloudy with desire as he catalogued every freckle, the creamy white curve of her breasts, and the rosy pink tips that begged for his attention.

Neither of them spoke, for in this moment, as in all of their moments of rapture, words had become superfluous. They wrapped their arms around each other, not wanting to allow any air between them. Kitty tried to pull him down toward her, but he was too strong, and instead his arm snaked around her back and he pulled her up with him, their lips never parting. Matt leaned up, holding Kitty close to him and kissing her in long, slow, drawn-out movements. Kitty wanted desperately to feel him close to her, to be transported to that other world in which only the two of them existed, and it seemed as though Matt was trying to delay any further action as long as possible.

Kitty was becoming frustrated with settling for the simple act of kissing, and Matt must have sensed her impatience because he pulled away and grinned at her wickedly before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap so that she was facing him with one leg on each side of his hips.

Kitty caught his ragged breaths with her mouth, drawing his lower lip into her mouth as she pushed up on her hands, tugging on it and then smiling as she sat back and looked down at him. She took in every feature, from his dripping brown hair that was almost black. His tanned broad shoulders, she watched as drops of water collected in the soft curls that covered his chiseled pectorals and stomach that tapered down to a slim waist and lean legs with muscular thighs and calves. He smirked at her, fully aware of the fine condition of his body.

With a feline smile as she ran her hands over his chest. Her fingertips skimmed his nipples and she flattened her palms against the muscles of his stomach as they quivered and jumped under her touch.

Matt was mesmerized as he took in her red lips, swollen from his kisses, and her pink cheeks, flushed with arousal and faint traces of razor burn. He reached up, tracing the curve of one cheek with his finger. Kitty shivered slightly, her bright eyes darkening with desire she saw reflected in the depths of his.

"Sorry," he murmured as he gently stroked her delicate skin.

"I'm not."

Here in this private place unknown to any other eyes, they were free to experience the full force of their love, and neither of them was holding back.

Kitty kissed him frantically as she smoothed his damp hair back into place with her hands bracketed on either side of his head, kissing him deeply.

He leaned forward, his fingertips grazing the soft undersides of her breasts as his lips brushed over hers. She parted her lips, asking for more. "Sorry," he said again as he reached to smooth his hand over her hair.

"Shush cowboy you are talking too much." Kitty said teasingly, bending her head down to kiss him. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit gently, causing Matt to moan. Her lips curved as she gripped the back of his head and kissed him hard.

Their lips met, and the fire that fueled their passion flared again, this time bursting into flame. Matt wrapped his arms around her hauling her against him as he angled his head, deepening the kiss, pouring all of his guilt and frustration and love into the kiss, and finally claiming her as his own.

"You realize anybody can come here," he said in a low growl.

"I don't care," Kitty retorted as she ran her hands over his chest, raking her nails through the fine soft hair that trailed down over his stomach.

"Thank God," he said softly as he ran his hands over her thighs, kneading the tensed muscles until she turned to liquid in his hands.

Matt pressed his open mouth to her neck; drawing her skin against his tongue He kissed her harder, his lips crushing hers as he filled his palms with her breasts, squeezing the soft mounds insistently as his tongue claimed hers.

His mouth was relentless. His lips never leaving hers, his tongue teased her with promises of things to come; his taste warm and intoxicating.

Matt wound his arms around her tightly and flipped her over onto her back. Kitty yelped in surprise, and Matt flashed a rakish smile as he knelt between her bare legs. His fingertips grazed her breast, Kitty moaned softly.

Kitty pressed her lips to his chest, her warm wet mouth seeking and finding the flat disc of his nipple and drawing it into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue until it pebbled.

"I was gonna do that," Matt said as he gently pushed her back, as he covered her breast with his hand, kneading the soft mound with his strong fingers, pressing back against her as she arched into him. Kitty moaned low and soft, in appreciation heedless of the grass poking into her back as she rose up to meet him, her breaths coming in soft pants.

His eyes locked on hers, one hand caressed her calf, working its way higher slowly up her leg as he bent and brushed his damp lips over the tip of one breast. Matt's thumb trailed lazily over the tender skin inside her thigh as he circled the beaded pink tip with his tongue. Kitty whimpered in frustration, and then breathed a sigh of relief as he opened his mouth and drew her into the velvety warmth. Relief turned to need as she dug her heels into the ground and lifted her hips from the bedding, urging him higher still.

Matt's fingertips brushed against her, finding her damp with desire, and drove any conscious thought from his head. He pressed his fingers to the slick skin, groaning against her skin as she undulated, desperate for more of him.

"Oh yes," Kitty breathed as his hot mouth captured one hardened nipple. He sucked greedily, pulling her into his mouth, laving her with that teasing tongue, teasing it with his teeth. Matt growled as he cupped her, his fingers parting her as he sucked in a jagged breath, brushing against her wet folds, her heat seeping into his skin. He tickled her folds with his fingertips and she parted her legs in invitation.

Matt lifted his head and gasped as he fought to fill his lungs with air before he swooped down on her other breast, parting her with his middle finger.

"Matt," she moaned, pressing onto his hand, as she rubbed against him wantonly.

Matt watched as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, circling her hips, lost in a haze of desire. "Beautiful," he whispered. He thrust one finger into her, inhaling sharply as her heat enveloped his finger and she cried out. He thrust first one and then two fingers into her, stroking her mercilessly, stroking her endlessly.

Her hands grappled for any part of him she could get. His groan reverberated through her as she wrapped her fingers firmly around his stiff shaft stroking him hard and fast. He released her breast, gasping for air as he pushed away from her. Matt's lips parted and his breathing became shallow as he looked down in awe, watching her stroke him teasingly. A moment passed before he had the strength to wrap his hand around her wrist and whisper, "Enough, enough."

"Not enough," Kitty countered as she freed her hand and reached behind him, running both hands over his taut ass with a growl of appreciation.

"We've got all night Kitten." he whispered softly against her ear before taking the lobe in his teeth and gently nipping the sensitive flesh.

"Yes," Kitty whispered. "No!" she groaned as he withdrew his fingers and her eyes flew open.

"Yes," he moaned, as he started to kiss his way down her body. He inched lower, creating liquid trails of kisses against her throat and breast. Fondling her flesh, sucking it, inching still lower, cradling her breast while drawing his mouth against her ribs, waist, and navel. Inching still, lying directly between her thighs, staring at her as she watched him. Matt ran his hands up the insides of her thighs, parting her, watching her open for him. As he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to her damp folds. He groaned loudly as the taste of her arousal on his tongue.

Matt dragged his tongue the length of her, teasing her entrance in a slow circle, he looked up at her from under his lashes and sighed softly against her as he drew her into his mouth and sucked gently. His tongue was velvet soft, rasping over the sensitive flesh tenderly, driving her mad as he drove her up with each sweet caress of his tongue. Kitty let her head fall back whispering words of appreciation to the sky as he licked, sucked and stroked her higher and higher. He drew the bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked gently causing her to gasp his name again. Fueled by the insatiable need to hear it again he devoured her, pushing her over the edge.

She pressed her head back against the hard ground in ecstasy, her legs trembled, the haze of pleasure clouding her mind. At last, she gasped, "Stop, Matt stop!"

"No," Matt growled against her, pressing his fingers into her heat as he sucked her pearl into his mouth once more, driving her up and over the edge.

"Oh God," Kitty breathed. "Matt!" she cried as she came hard and fast. "Matt," she panted. Her fingers wound blindly through his hair as she continued to whisper his name over and over again.

"Mm hmm," he groaned against her, licking her gently, stroking her slowly as she came back down to earth.

When she could focus on him it struck her that her efforts were all for naught. The intensity of his gaze rivaled the heat of an inferno. She looked up at him, and licked her suddenly dry lips. The question she was trying to formulate dying on the parched skin as he lowered his mouth to hers once more.

She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, as his tongue wound around hers; she felt that coil of desire drawing tighter and tighter low in her stomach.

"You're incredible," Kitty murmured.

"Shush," Matt said bending his head to kissing her briefly.

"No," she said as she reached for him, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him deeply. "Oh, so much better," she murmured against his lips. She rubbed against him sinuously, reveling in the feel of her slick, wet skin sliding against his. He caught her hips in his hands, curling his fingers into the creamy, delicate skin in an effort to still her.

With a mew of frustration, she frowned up at him. He simply shook his head.

He pulled back slightly and whispered in a husky voice, "I changed my mind; I don't want you to hush." He kissed her again, parting her lips with his tongue and groaning in appreciation as her tongue met his and a jolt of electricity shot through him. Matt ran his hand up over her thigh, lifting her leg and pulling it to him until she wrapped it over his hips. He continued to kiss her, soft nipping kisses alternating with deep lingering ones as he lay poised at her entrance. Finally he lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes as he pressed forward, a rush of breath escaping his lungs as the very tip of him parted her folds and was soon enveloped in her slick heat. He swallowed hard as he fought back the urge to thrust into her, and smiled slightly as he felt Kitty's hands slide down over his ass. He bit the inside of his lip, holding her hips to steady her at first as he prepared to move deeper, but his eyes flew open wide as Kitty pulled him to her roughly plunging him into her tight wet walls, burying himself in her to the hilt.

All hope for control was lost as a groan ripped from his throat and Matt began to thrust into her hard and hot. Kitty arched her neck and smiled her pleasure as she watched him through heavily lidded eyes. Matt's hand grasped her leg pushing her knee up higher as he drove deeper with each stroke.

"Oh, yes, yes," Kitty chanted as she tensed her muscles squeezing him tight inside of her.

Matt managed a barely audible groan as he pulled back, lengthening each stroke, pushing into her harder. He could feel her nipples raking against his chest as her hands squeezed his ass, urging him on, he pushed down on her hips, circling his above her.

"Oh, yes," she purred as she raked her nails up his back.

Kitty surged up off of the blanket, pressing her lips to his neck, scraping her teeth over the soft skin as she circled her hips, plunging upward onto him.

Wrapping his arms around her and plastering her against his pulsating body, he kissed her deeply, pulling her head back with his fingers tangled in her hair. With a strangled grunt, he slowed, staring down at her with parted lips, asking for more. He kissed her harder, his lips crushing hers. His hands were everywhere. Kneading her tender flesh, pulling her hard against him, holding her firmly, and stroking her endlessly and intoxicating.

His hips bucked and jerked; pushing deeper, demanding that she take more until the exquisite torture became too much to bear. She braced her hands on his hips, holding him firmly as she worked him, pulling him in fast and deep. Her hands slid to squeeze his tight ass, leaving him free to thrust into her; savoring each groan, moving faster as his fingers tightened on her scalp.

"Harder," she whispered, her plea nearly swallowed by the low guttural groan. He responded immediately, slowing as he drove into her more forcefully, as he ground into her over and over again.

Kitty arched her back, letting Matt kiss every accessible inch of her skin as they moved together, and Matt held her close, squeezing his eyes shut as they neared their climax.

"Oh, Matt, faster," Kitty moaned as she grasped his arm, feeling the taut straining muscles jump under her touch.

Matt began to thrust into her with long, hard strokes, fighting back the urge to fill her, dying to make this last. Upon her command, Matt moved faster, his breath ragged, coming in puffs and grunts as she squeezed him tightly. Kitty watched as his mouth grew slack and his eyes grew heavy. His hand glided from her hip to her stomach, and he pressed his thumb to her swollen clit, massaging her with each stroke.

Kitty writhed as he stroked her faster with his thumb. "Oh Matt, oh," Kitty whimpered as her nails dug into his arm. "Yes, Matt, yes," she panted,

"Yes, yes," he urged. He drove into her, blinded by desire, desperate for her release as well as his own. "Purr Kitten," he panted.

"Matt," Kitty, called his name softly, and his nimble fingers responded, teasing her with his fingertips as he pushed into her deeper and deeper. She called his name louder as the heat burned deep inside of her, setting him aflame as her muscles tensed around him, poised on the edge of her climax.

"Oh God, Matt," she whispered in warning. "Oh! Oh!" Kitty cried as she felt her climax surging through her. "Oh!" Kitty cried as the shudders of her climax took hold. "Oh Matt!"

Matt pushed into her deeper, feeling her tighten further as the spasm over took her. He felt her break, a rush of adrenaline surging through his veins as she called out to him, for him, over and over again. Matt lifted his head, watching her eyes widen and then close as she moaned loudly and gasped his name.

His breathing was ragged as he thrust to meet each pull of her walls. He fought to keep his eyes open as he felt his own release rippling through him, spilling hot and wet into the molten heat of her.

"Kitty," he breathed as he squeezed his eyes shut, her name falling from his lips like a caress.

Kitty locked her crimson lips with his, tasting the sweet flavor that was only Matt. Their passionate cries became more intense as the minutes passed by, but their lips remained one, until suddenly the earth shattering moment caused both to break the kiss simultaneously. Kitty grasped his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his tanned flesh and trying to pull him in even further, while Matt buried his head in her shoulder, muffling the sound of his ecstasy.

****M&K****

When it was over, they remained with their arms around one another, looking into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath.

Matt released her leg and slipped both arms under her, holding her to him tightly as he rolled them over. His hands splayed over her smooth back as their breathing slowed, massaging the long lean muscles beneath her skin, savoring the taste of her on his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Matt kissed her gently; he smoothed his hands over her back.

"I'm better then good," Kitty smiled as she snuggled into his neck. "You're fantastic," she drawled.

"You are."

"No, you are," she countered.

"Don't start," he said gruffly.

"Don't argue with me now," Kitty said as she nipped at his earlobe as punishment. "Feel good?"

"I'm fine I got a naked girl in my arms," he said with a low chuckle.

"Ah, so just any naked girl would do?" she asked archly.

"Well, I doubt there would be violent protests," he teased.

"Matt!" Kitty swatted at his chest.

"Okay, maybe there would be, but they'd come from you," he said with a grin.

"You think?"

"I know so," he teased. He covered her ass with his hand and squeezed it hard, his fingers curled into the soft flesh as he raised his other hand to tangle in her soft hair.

"I know you," she said softly. Matt lifted his eyes to hers, and she found that all semblance of pretense was now stripped away. Everything he felt, everything he wanted, everything he was afraid he had lost forever was right there, in his tormented eyes. "I know you better than I know myself." And with that, she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly

After a minute, Kitty whispered, "We should get dressed."

"Ah, you don't need 'em," he said with a laugh.

They heard a soft whinny and both of them jumped, turning their heads to see Buck and her mount staring at them.

"We need to get dressed," Kitty burst out laughing as she grabbed his shirt out of the pile of clothes. Buck snorted after she clutched the shirt to her chest.

Matt laughed was deep and rumbling as he watched her slip into his shirt. "Looks like we've been out voted, old son," Matt said looking over at Buck.

"Hush you," Kitty said indignantly, causing Matt to laugh harder as he pulled her back down to him. "It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is. You should see your face," he said with a satisfied smile.

"Oh you're both impossible," she said as she slapped at his chest, pulling the shirt closed.

"Yeah," Matt agreed as he reluctantly released her, rolling to his feet. He bent to retrieve his pants; Matt pulled them on, yanking them up quickly. He walked over to his saddle bags and dug out his clean shirt. "Here," he said tossing it to her.

Kitty slipped out of the three day dirty shirt and tossed it over to him, as slipped into the clean one. Kitty's fingers worked the buttons through the button holes.

Matt smiled and continued buttoning his shirt as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I'll be back," he murmured as he pulled on his boots.

"You better," Kitty said smiling.

"No more swimming," Matt chuckled as he walked away.

****M&K****

Matt went to grab some kindling and when he returned a minute later, Kitty stared in frank admiration as he squatted down to arrange the logs and start the fire. His red shirt stretched tight across his shoulders and tapered down along his back where it was tucked securely into his jeans. Her eyebrows rose appreciatively as he leaned forward, arranging the kindling around the logs, and giving her a fabulous view of his butt. Kitty sighed softly and sent up a silent prayer of thanks as her eyes fixed on his butt. She was distracted when he reached for the balled twist of buffalo grass; he had brought in with the wood, and twisted it before lighting it, with the match he pulled out of his saddle bags.

Kitty found herself mesmerized by his wrist and hand as he balanced himself against the ground and held the flaming bundle to the kindling in various spots. He rested back on his heels, watching the fire take hold, as he reached up and rubbed the nape of his neck, kneading the tense muscles with his long fingers. "There," he said at last as he rocked back on his heels and then turned to look at her.

Kitty sat there on his bed roll, wearing his shirt that hit her about mid thigh, her pale creamy legs were stretched out as she leaned her back against the tree.

He felt all the air rush out of his lungs at the picture she made sitting there. He dusted his hands together and moved up beside her and stretched out propping his head up on his elbow, to stare down into her summer blue eyes with just a trace of violet in them. He brushed a wisp of damp hair away from her cheek.

"You got your pocket knife on you," Kitty asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why," Matt asked suspiciously, Kitty wanting a knife was never a good thing in his opinion unless she was opening letters.

"I was just remembering something I read along time ago," Kitty said.

"What's that got to do with me having my knife on me," Matt asked confused.

"Well nothing, it was just a silly thought," Kitty said brushing it off as she wrung her hands in front of her.

"Kitty, what was it," Matt asked more determined.

"Oh it's just a silly girlish notion to begin with," Kitty said.

"Kitty," Matt said starting to get exasperated with her. "Let me be the judge of that what was it," he asked again.

"All right but you better not laugh, or I'll never speak to you again," she threatened.

"I promise I won't laugh," Matt said looking at her.

"I was just sitting here thinking about Ben and Sarah, and how much they love each other and well it got me thinking about that crazy thing I read in one of those dime novels," Kitty said. "There was a man that carved two hearts on the tree trunk, and then from ten paces he hurled the knife at the junction of the two hearts. First time was for luck, the second time was for a deep divine love, and the third time was a prayer of pleading for a love undying," Kitty said looking at Matt. "Anyways I think that how it went," Kitty said shrugging her shoulder.

"And you want me to try and do that with a pocket knife," Matt said trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Now Matt, I ain't telling you nothing," Kitty huffed out moving away from him. "I told you it was just a foolish girlish idea," Kitty said trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. It would have been nice but she knew even for the romantic that Matt could be he wasn't that romantic.

Her expression gave nothing away, but the way her body tensed as he steadily regarded her told him that it was not an idle request, but a true one no matter how she tried to brush it off as nothing.

"Kitty…" he said as he slowly ran his hand up her along her rib cage. He leaned forward and brushed his lips tentatively against her soft red lips, the bottom lip was still slightly swollen from his earlier kisses.

Kitty reached down and squeezed his ass holding him tight against her. "About the heart thing," Kitty said, abruptly.

"We'll-negotiate," he growled.

"I always knew everything was negotiable," she said quirking, her eyebrow as she looked at him seeing his eyes widen a bit and smiled.

"You're worse than our daughters," he grounded out before crushing her mouth under his again.

****M&K****

He slept well, and he slept deeply. Warmth invaded him. He felt more than the hard ground beneath him, more than the coldness of earth. He felt flesh. He awoke with a start. Kitty laid curled up on her side with her back against his side.

He sighed, looking down at her sleeping form. She breathed softly in and out. Her sleep was so deep and complete. She was so beautiful. Her beauty was one of the first things that attracted him to her; not only her physical beauty, for she was definitely exquisite, but her inner beauty. The way she had overcome the many obstacles in her life, not allowing them to harden her heart, was one of the most attractive things about her. He brushed her hair from her brow and leaning forward he brushed a kiss on her temple.

He looked up at the sky. It was almost dawn; he gently got up from the bed, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders before he moved quietly to take care of nature. He walked back into the camp seeing her still sleeping form he looked over at the tree.

He noticed the one limb looking like a hangman's noose. "Good as any," he thought silently as he dug out his pocket knife. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he laughed at his own craziness quietly, as he started to carve two hearts out in the tree.

****M&K****

Kitty woke with a start hearing screeching of a hawk flying over head. "Easy Kitten," Matt murmured, putting a hand on her leg.

"Morning," Kitty groaned out.

"Morning, breakfast will be ready in a minute," Matt said indicating the fire.

Kitty looked over at the fire, seeing the two fish frying in the skillet and the pot of coffee and the fishing pole lying in front of the fire. "How much do you carry in those war bags of your," Kitty gasped. She knew he carried a few trail supplies in his bags but she always figured they were simple things like coffee, cup, change of clothes, hunting knife, cartridges, hand cuffs, things he would need to survive.

Matt noticed her eyes were looking at the fishing pole. "Well your petticoat helped with that," Matt said looking down at the fish blushing.

"It's too early to tease Matt," Kitty groaned shifting to sit up.

"The hook I had on me," Matt said. "I usually have some fishing twine with me but I need a new role and I forgot to get some," he said bashfully. "I had to rip out one of you paneling seams," Matt said looking over at her shyly.

"Well at least it's good for something," Kitty muttered.

"You really aren't a morning person," Matt said shaking his head.

"Fifteen years, and you're just now figuring that out," Kitty burst out.

"No, I think I figured that out with all those pillows being tossed at my back," Matt chuckled moving over towards her. "But you know I learned how to fix that problem…" he said arching his brow.

"Oh you have," Kitty asked looking up at him skeptically.

Matt leaned down and kissed her tentatively at first. "Yeah," Matt murmured against her lips as he pressed against her once more.

"Mmmm," Kitty purred out leaning in for the onslaught of his kisses.

Matt reached behind him where he knew the cup of coffee cup sat on the flat rock. "Those and this…." Matt said pulling back and holding the cup in front of her. "At least when you get some coffee your tolerable for a while," Matt teased, rocking back on his heels, watching her take a sip of the hot brew.

"Unhun," Kitty purred looking at him. "Remind me again why I let you talk me into this…" Kitty said shifting trying to find a more comfortable spot to sit down.

"Cause you love me," Matt said giving her a big boyish grin.

"That's not being debated, the hard ground for a bed, well that's different." Kitty quipped out. "Especially when we have a nice comfortable bed not more then an hour or so ride away," Kitty said.

"You weren't complaining last night," Matt quipped back looking at her.

"Oh hush," Kitty said blushing madly, as she sipped her coffee. "And what was his problem," Kitty said casting a glance over at Buck.

"I guess he liked the view," Matt laughed again. "Can't say I blame him though, I enjoyed it too," he teased.

"Humph," Kitty snorted. "You're both crazy," Kitty sighed heavily.

"Drink your coffee," Matt laughed as he turned the fish over.

****M&K****

Kitty finished buttoning up her dress as Matt cleaned up the camp. She stood there shaking out her skirts trying to resemble some semblance of order to her out fit. She gave up on trying to get her hair in order, using Matt bandanna she tied her hair back out of her face.

"Well," Matt said walking up behind her cupping her shoulders.

"I guess it'll have to do until…." Kitty sighed looking up only to freeze dead still. "Oh Matt," she sighed out noticing the two hearts carved into the tree. She moved over and stared at the two hearts with M.J.D and K.A.R. carved into them. "Matt," she said turning around to face him with tears in her eyes, as she walked over and cupped his face in her hands.

"My pocket knife isn't exactly a hurling knife…." Matt murmured only to be hushed by her pressing her lips up to meet his.

"Thank you cowboy," Kitty said rocking back on her heels.

"I do love you Kathleen," Matt said wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer. "I love you so much it's scary but wonderful at the same time," he sighed out.

"I know the feeling Cowboy," Kitty said. "I love you Matthew James Dillon forever," she whispered softly.

"Don't ever stop," he murmured

"Never," Kitty said softly pushing his hat off his head.

****M&K****

Kitty sat on the ferny bed redoing her buttons giggling as Matt grabbed for her again. "Matt," she squealed humorously, as he pulled her back down beside him. "Cowboy, this is nice," Kitty started with a giggle, as Matt nuzzled her neck, "but don't you think we should use a bed next time," Kitty giggled, when Matt pulled back to look at her.

"Well…now..." Matt drawled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Matt," Kitty chuckled, "what are you up to," Kitty asked as Matt slowly stood up, pulling his pants up and fastening them.

"You'll see," he said.

****M&K****

"Matt I may not be experienced at camping, but I do know that we aren't heading towards Dodge," Kitty said, sidling her mount up beside his.

"How about a night in the cabin," Matt suggested arching his brow at her suggestively.

"Well don't you think we've worried the kids and Doc and Festus enough," Kitty said turning the table on him.

"I suppose you're right," Matt conceded.

"We had one night uninterrupted at least," Kitty said giving him a small smile.

"Just remember this was your idea, I offered…." Matt shrugged, turning Buck towards Dodge.

"I know," Kitty heaved out regrettably. "God how I know," she murmured turning to follow him.

****M&K****

It was late when they made it back to Dodge. It was in somewhat full scale of activities but not it's normal swing either. They put the horses in the barn before they headed towards the house. They stood on the back porch watching through the window as Lydia started clearing the table. Matt noticed Cole and Jacob were also gracing the table tonight and they were dueling it out with butter knives with Ben.

"Lydie that was a fine supper like always," Cole said getting up from his seat.

"You'll be heading out again in the morning won't you Cole," Julia asked.

"You bet," Cole said looking at Lydia's backside starting to quiver. "Say Ben didn't you want to show me that new knife of yours," Cole said turning to look at Ben.

"Yeah, I'll go get it," Ben said hurrying from the room.

"Come on Jacob let's go help him find the knife," Julia said nudging the quite boy after a look at her sister.

Matt pulled Kitty back into the shadows but where they could still hear and watch, just as Lydia burst out the back door.

"Lydie," Cole said softly from the door way watching her cry for a few minutes. He walked over towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll find them," Cole promised as she cried against his chest.

"I can't do this," Lydia sobbed brokenly.

"Hey now, look at me," Cole said cupping her shoulders. "You don't always have to be the brave one you know," he said using his thumb to brush her tears away.

"Yes I do," Lydia stated firmly but brokenly. "Ben doesn't know the truth, and Julia…well Julia thinks Dad's immortal. He's not he just flesh and blood like Mama…both of them would do anything to save the other even sacrifice their own lives…" Lydia sobbed out. "And if anything happened to Mama… well Dad…he won't even think…he'll just do something crazy…and it's the same way for Mama. It's been four days and nothing…." Lydia cried softly only to cry harder.

"Shush now," Cole said holding her tight as he rubbed her back soothingly. "It'll all work out," he murmured in her hair. "Where ever they are they'll pull through this," Cole swore venomously.

****M&K****

Matt stood there watching Cole comfort his daughter, while his heart broke in his chest even more from the guilt. It was one thing knowing Kitty had accepted this fate by marrying him but Lydia hadn't asked for it. No Lydia was born into this life just like Julia and Ben. None of them asked for this but damn if it wasn't happening to them too. It was all his fault…his fault for being to busy being the marshal. He over looked the smaller things unless they were right under his nose and even then he missed them. Maybe it was time to hang up his badge while he still had a chance to enjoy his children's lives before they grew up too much on him.

Kitty stood there watching the scene before her and she couldn't take seeing her daughter suffer like this anymore. She grabbed her brooding husband's hand and pulled him away from the porch. "I hope Lydia made plenty to eat I'm starved," Kitty said walking towards the light of the back porch.

"Mama," Lydia cried out breaking away from Cole so fast that she nearly lost her balance trying to reach her parents.

"Matt," Cole said shaking Matt's hand as he stepped up on the porch.

****M&K****

After tearful and joyful greeting, with Kitty laving the kids with hugs and kisses and refusing to let them any of them go out of her embrace. Julia was fine with that arrangement as she sat down beside her mother on the couch, Ben on the other hand squirmed and wiggled wanting to be free.

"Oh," Kitty cried out again kissing Ben all over his face teasingly.

"Mama," Ben protested through his giggles as he tried to wiggle away causing everybody to chuckle when he ran over to Matt's side wiping his face with his sleeve. "Daddy, tell Mama I'm a big boy now," Ben said.

"Well…" Matt said pulling Ben onto his lap. "You're certainly getting bigger," Matt agreed looking at Kitty with a twinkle in his eye. "I don't think anybody's gonna make fun of ya for getting kisses from Mama." Matt said as Ben laid his head back against his chest.

"Humph," Kitty said kissing Julia again for the hundredth time as she hugged her close. "You're sisters don't care," Kitty quipped out kissing Lydia again.

"But they're girls," Ben pointed out innocently.

"You're never to old to kiss your mama or give her a hug," Matt said softly looking at Cole.

"That's right," Cole agreed. "Look how old I am but I still give my mama a hug and kiss," Cole said looking at Ben.

"Yeah but you kiss Lydie too," Ben said with a grimace on his face.

"One day you'll be the same way," Matt said ruffling Ben's curls. "But I think it's time for a little boy to be in bed."

"Aw Dad do I have ta," Ben complained.

"Yes," Matt said. "Go on now," Matt said watching his son sulk towards his room.

Julia slowly peeled herself away from her mother's arm and looked at the clock on the mantel. "I better turn in too," Julia said getting up after giving Kitty one more hug and kiss before she leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek.

"Night sweetheart," they both said as she left.

Lydia started out towards the porch with Cole to say goodnight, when Kitty stopped them. "Lydia, why don't you take Cole over to the Long Branch to sleep tonight, it's late," Kitty said looking at her daughter.

"All right Mama," Lydia said turning direction and heading out the back door with Cole on her heels.

****M&K****

Kitty sat in the Long Branch glad her trip was over, she hated her distributor meetings that she had to go for anymore, they always seemed like something happened either on the way there or the way back. Yet as she sat there in the closed up Long Branch watching Ben play Julia play a game of checkers, and Lydia sitting there at the table with them deep into the books she had to wonder if it was worth it. But as she cast a shy glance around she realized it was worth it just like Matt realized it was worth it to keep his badge on.

"Sure been a heap of new folks came into Dodge these last couple of years ain't they," Festus commented as he played with make shift rigged gun that Newly O'Brian had made during the time him, and Miss Kitty had been taken by Manez and his gang of cut throats.

"More coming all the time," Kitty commented knowing how Dodge was starting to build up more and more with more business. But knowing there was a new growing inside her too, well she was pretty sure of that anyways.

"About time I put some doing into all the thinking I've did," Festus said.

"What thinking is that, Festus," Matt asked looking across the table at him.

"About me going into business for my self," Festus said.

Matt just looked at Kitty hoping she wasn't going to back Festus's play again. After the last time Festus came up with the idea it had cost him fifty dollars that he still was getting back here and there.

"Business you," Doc burst out thoroughly amused at Festus thinking.

"Yes business, smart aleck, us Hagen's have been in the business, business for a many and many of years," Festus declared.

"Oh they been in the business, business, oh how do you figure profit loss," Doc countered.

"I'm not going in business for loss you ninny. But I can tell you this a fella can go and buy something for one penny and he'll go to work and sell it for two pennies, that there is a profit, now what figurin' does that there take." Festus said waving his arm around.

"Well just stop waving that in my face that thing," Doc said pushing the rigged gun out of his face.

"It ain't nothing piece of pipe. Ain't that there right now Miss Kitty, a fella buys something for one penny and he'll go to work and sell it for two pennies, that's all there are too ain't it," Festus questioned.

Kitty ducked her head a little getting her poker face ready before she looked back up and answered Festus. "Yeah it's something like that, Festus," Kitty said knowing it was a little more in depths then that.

"Well I know it tell him," Festus said waving his thumb towards Doc.

"Well I'm sorry I don't what in thunder I started this for," Doc grumbled out shaking his head.

"Festus what kind of business do you figure to go into," Matt asked.

"Yeah," Doc chimed in.

"Well I studyin' about going into the gunsmith in' business, but Newly he came to town and took up that business. And I'll tell ya it's a pity, he done it." Festus said.

"About Newly why's that a pity," Matt said noticing Newly walking in the door to sit down at the table behind them.

"Well it ain't that he's not a nice young fella and all that. But he ain't much of a gunsmith if he this here thing," Festus stated.

"Now why's that," Matt asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Because any fool can see that there ain't going to work. Well Matthew, every theory of firearms weaponry has been went against right there."

"Every theory of firearms weaponry," Doc said, looking at Festus in shock.

"I'll just make it simple for you, ignition, explosion, expansion, expulsion. now this here thing," Festus said waving the gun around.

"You and Newly have a little talk did ya," Kitty said looking at him knowingly.

"Well…Yeah some, but I never did bring up this thing here, up a taw, there was no reason to hurt his feelings. But I'll tell ya, I'm just mighty glad you never had to use it." Festus said mildly.

"Ignition, explosion, expansion and expulsion," Doc repeated still shocked.

"Those are just words us folks fire weaponry uses that all," Festus said a little bashful like. "Now you see that little do dad right here Miss Kitty. Right there is the very reason this here won't never work." Festus said pulling back on the hammer, and let go only to shoot the ceiling, causing them all to jump a little.

"Festus," Lydia raged and Julia exclaimed.

"Uncle Festus you know better, guns are for shooting outside," Ben scolded looking over at them.

"Give me that thing," Kitty said roughly jerking the rig gun out of Festus's hand once she got her wits about her and checked the kids. "Newly keep that and don't let him have it. He'll kill somebody," Kitty said sternly.

"Howdy Newly," Festus said shyly.

"Hello Festus," Newly greeted. "I just thought I bring over my new sign, and show you folks." Newly said holding up his sign.

"Say that's really something," Matt declared. "You carve that yourself." Matt asked.

"Yes sir I sure did," Newly said smiling.

"Well where are you figuring in going into business, you got it picked out yet," Doc asked.

"Well I been looking at a couple of places, but I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Well Newly I'll tell ya, you won't have any trouble doing plenty of business around here, Kitty, I'll see ya later." Matt said getting up from his seat.

"All right Matt," Kitty said softly watching him get up from his seat to go do early rounds.

"Daddy can I come too," Ben asked eagerly looking at Matt.

"It's been pretty quiet Matthew," Festus stated.

"Well…all right," Matt said giving Ben a nod .

Ben hurried to catch up with his dad. "When I get bigger I'm going to be the marshal too," Ben said as they started for the doors.

"You are huh," Matt said putting a hand on Ben's shoulders as they walked out the doors.

Kitty smiled watching her two boys leaving with a shake of her head as Festus and Doc started in on their bantering on trying to out talk each other. Kitty just gave Newly a look and a smile as she listened knowing if he stayed around Dodge long enough he would have to get use to it.

"Here you go Newly," Lydia said handing him a beer.

*****M&K*****

"Well what do you girls think of Newly," Kitty asked as they finished cleaning up the Long Branch for the night.

"Well he's not as green as Thad," Lydia stated.

"Thad was a little green, but he sure learned quick too," Julia pointed out. "I wish Dad didn't have to recommend him for that sheriff's job down there in the territory." Julia commented slowly.

"Yeah," Lydia agreed with her sister's thinking. "But at least he close to that girl he liked so much," Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah I guess," Julia sighed out.

"I think Newly is a nice addition to are strange family," Lydia stated with a smile before she ducked out the back door.

****M&K****

Kitty walked over to the table by the stairs where Matt was sitting relaxing in the late afternoon. "Here you are," Kitty said sitting the cold beer down in front of him, as she pulled out the chair beside him. "Did you have a good ride out there," Kitty asked, knowing Matt had just gotten back from taking Ben out for a ride in the country.

"Yeah, fine," Matt said sipping his beer, when he heard the commotion out on the street and someone yelling Marshal. He let out a weary sigh, as he cast Kitty an apologetic look before he walked towards the doors.

Kitty smiled as she started to follow him to see what was going on. She stood there on the porch as Matt walked over to the crowd that had gathered around Mr. Lathrop's store. She could see Lydia and Julia standing on the sidewalk right on the corner in a shouting match with Angela Coleman and Missy Davis, while the circle broke apart and Cole stood there with Jacob Roniger both looked like they were wearing half of Kansas on their clothes. Then there was the two boys, that Kitty couldn't recall their names standing there looking just as dusty and a little more bloody. But the interesting part was Matt holding Cole and Jacob by the scruff of their collars in two firm powerful hands trying to find out what started the whole fight.

****M&K****

Ben Dillon stood there eyeing the brightly colored candy jar in Mr. Lathrop's store. He really wanted those jelly beans he didn't want much just a small handful. He couldn't help lick his lips as he stared at the jar, he could almost taste the sweet flavored candy. He quickly counted up the days in his head to figure out just long he'd have to wait to get his quarter. Six more days, that was torture and too long to wait. Mr. Lathrop stood there watching Ben eyeing the candy like always, before he walked out on the porch to see what the commotion was out in the street.

Ben knew stealing was wrong but he had seen Daddy and Mama come in here and get things without paying Mr. Lathrop only to pay him later. Ben reached in the jar and got a small hand full of his jelly beans and put them in his pocket along with licorice whip no more than nickle's worth anyways, and headed for the door. Ben walked out on the porch and he saw the shiny red apple in the barrel and took one and a huge bite out of it as he walked past Mr. Lathrop. Mr. Lathrop stared after Ben for a moment before it finally sunk in what had happened.

****M&K*****

Matt walked out of the Long Branch when he saw Mr. Lathrop chasing Ben down the boardwalk yelling thief as Ben ran from him, and a fight breaking out in the alley way. Matt rolled his eyes as Ben darted in between his sisters arguing with Missy Davis and Angela Coleman and running as fast as his legs would carry him. Matt wasted no time in stepping out into Ben's path snagging him by the back of his overalls with his left hand and swinging him around, still holding Ben up in mid- air watching Newly and Festus trying to break the fight up. Matt saw enough he fired a shot in the air, "All right hold it all of you," Matt snapped out angrily, stopping everything into a deadly silence. Festus and Newly both had a boy a piece, while Tate and Pete had the other two holding them all back.

****M&K****

Matt headed towards the jail carrying Ben by his overalls, Mr. Lathrop walking right behind him with Lydia and Julia following with Missy and Angela and Tate, Pete, Newly, Festus hauling the boys. As soon as they all got in the jail Lydia and Julia started arguing with Missy and Angela again who were hissing and complaining about the girls and the boys. The boys started to go at each other once more, and Ben tried to run away from Matt's hold.

"Sit down!" Matt thundered out done losing his patience with his three mischief makers.

"Daddy," Julia, Lydia and Ben all started only to get a glaring looking from Matt before they all walked over towards the narrow cot and sat down huddling close together. Missy and Angela and Mr. Lathrop all took a seat at the table.

"Festus, lock the boys in the back, including Ben" Matt said looking at them.

"Daddy," Lydia started to protest only to shut her mouth from the look her father was giving her. She was a brave girl but even she knew better then to test that look.

Matt looked at Missy and Angela smiling smugly as they sat there, there was no doubt in his mind those two had started the argument with the girls. But because the girls had really gotten into the fight there was nothing he could really do anyways. There was nothing wrong with arguing in the law books. " Miss Davis, Miss Coleman you are free to go," Matt said looking at them.

"Thank you Marshal Dillon," Missy Davis said her voice dripping with sweetness.

"Yes Marshal you're doing the right thing," Angela said.

"I don't know about that," Matt said sharply tucking his hands into his gun belt. "I just can't pin anything on you two for mouthing," Matt said looking at them, and watching them bow their heads before they left the office.

"Well I guess we're free to go too," Julia said getting up from her seat with Lydia.

"Sit down," Matt said sternly making them sink back on the cot. He shook his head as he looked at them before turning his attention to Mr. Lathrop. "Mr. Lathrop, I hate to even ask," Matt said gripping his gun belt tight in his fist. "What happened," Matt said on a heavy breath.

"Well Marshal," Mr. Lathrop started trying to just recall what had happened as he told Matt.

"Matthew, it's not like Ben to steal," Festus said shaking his head.

"No," Matt agreed as he looked at the girls. "Bring him out here Festus," Matt said sitting down on the edge of his desk. Ben walked out in front of Festus, looking at the toes of his boots as he stood there waiting for his punishment. "Ben," Matt questioned looking at his six year old soon to be seven year old son.

"I wasn't stealing Daddy," Ben said raising his head up to meet Matt's gaze.

"Did you pay for it," Matt asked knowing perfectly well he hadn't.

"No," Ben stated. "But you and Mama walk into Mr. Lathrop's all the time to get stuff and don't pay him," Ben said shaking his head. Festus, Lydia and Julia snickered at that, even Woody smiled at that logic.

"Well…" Matt said shaking his head at Ben simple logic. He could see how Ben would think that him and Kitty didn't pay for their things at the time. "Mr. Lathrop," Matt said looking at Ben before looking at the store clerk.

"I'll put it on your bill Marshal," Woody smiled leaving the jail.

"My candy too," Ben asked pulling the handful of jelly beans out of his pocket innocently after Mr. Lathrop left

"Ben," Matt gasped out looking at his son. "What else you got in them pockets," Matt demanded.

"Just my jelly beans are left, I done ate the licorice whip and apple." Ben answered looking at Matt. "Am I in trouble," Ben asked looking at Matt as his hand shifted towards his backside.

"No," Matt said looking at him shaking his head. "But what you did was wrong," Matt said putting a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"But you do it," Ben said looking at Matt confused.

"Come here," Matt said, hefting Ben up to sit on the desk beside him. "What you did was stealing, and you know that's wrong," Matt said watching Ben nod his head. "It looks like Mama and me don't pay Mr. Lathrop when we go in there to get things and then walk out, but we do." Matt said seeing the confusion in Ben's eyes. "It's like…" Matt said trying to think how to tell Ben that they pay their bills.

"Ben," Lydia said walking over towards them seeing her father's dilemma. "You know how Uncle Festus pays Mama for his drinks at the Long Branch," Lydia said.

"Yeah, Mama gives them to him," Ben said.

"Well yeah she does," Lydia said trying to think where she was going to go with the explanation by using Festus as an example. Ok maybe using Festus wasn't such a good idea, she thought.

"Mama gives Festus credit," Julia said walking over to them.

"Maybe that isn't a good example," Matt said looking at the girls appreciating their trying to help but thinking they were confusing Ben, even more. He was already confused when Lydia brought up Festus and drinks and Kitty. Kitty gave Festus credit sure but not the kind of credit Mr. Lathrop and Mr. Jonas gave them. "It's like this, Uncle Festus works for me so I pay him for the work he does, just like I give you money for doing your chores." Matt explained. "Well Mr. Lathrop and Mr. Jonas gives us credit at the stores until we get paid for doing our jobs, then we have to pay Mr. Jonas and Mr. Lathrop out our paychecks each month for what we spent on credit. It's almost like a promise, we promise that'll well work for the money and pay them by a certain time."

"So I could get credit on my quarter," Ben asked.

"Well not exactly," Matt said with a shake of his head. "Come on," Matt said hefting Ben down off the desk and walking towards the door. "Let's go see Kitty," Matt said grabbing his hat from the peg.

"Uhum Dad," Lydia said stopping him. "Are you just going to leave Cole locked up back there," Lydia said pointing to the holding cell door.

"No," Matt said putting his hat back on the peg. "All right you two go over to your mother and tell her…well what happened," Matt said. "And girls, no more fighting," Matt warned.

"Daddy, we weren't fighting," Julia persisted.

"Julia," Matt said with a look of disbelief.

"Dad they started it," Lydia burst out. "Missy and Angela just don't know when to keep their mouth shut," Lydia insisted.

"Lydia, you're sixteen years old you should know better than to let either of them goad you into a fight. And Julia after as much trouble as Angela has helped get you into you should know better," Matt said firmly looking at them.

"We didn't start the fight they did but we sure will finish it," Lydia declared.

"Lydia, I'm warning you…." Matt said shaking a finger at her.

"Mama would even agree with this one," Julia said slipping out the door.

"Mama would have slapped them both silly," Lydia added following her sister.

Matt let all four of the boys go figuring they had cooled off enough not to start any more trouble for the rest of the day. He figured he learned something too boys were easier than girls. After the boys all left and went their separate ways he sat Ben down and explained to him what credit was and how it worked so there wouldn't be any more stealing from the Mr. Lathrop's or Mr. Jonas's stores. He also told Ben he was going to work off the stolen candy and apple by doing a few extra chores too.

****M&K****

Matt walked back over to the Long Branch to try and get him another beer with out any interruptions. Matt hadn't even been in the Long Branch for five minutes when somebody yelled marshal. He gave Kitty an apologetic look before he took off towards the swinging door once again, only to see the stage had been robbed. Matt walked out with Kitty on his heels as he made his way over towards the stage.

"What's going on," Matt demanded.

"Somebody robbed the stage," Monk said.

"Monk," Matt asked the man with his arm up in a sling.

"It's just a crease," Monk said simply.

"Were you carrying anything," Matt asked.

"Money shipment for Mr. Bodkins, over at the bank, they got it," Monk said.

"Where this happen?"

"Near the Willow Creek relay station." Monk stated.

"How many where there?" Matt questioned.

"I thought there was one, I got off a shot and then I got hit from behind," Monk said shaking his head in disbelief still.

"From behind," Matt asked skeptically.

"Passenger got off the stage and shot me," Monk explained.

"Burk, get my horse will ya," Matt asked having no idea where Festus was at the moment. Matt was standing there talking to Monk trying to get as much information as he could when a baby started crying from inside the coach. Matt turned and looked at the coach shocked before he looked at Kitty.

"It's a baby," Kitty gasped out just as shocked as Matt was.

"Here's your horse Marshal," Burk said leading Buck to the outside of the crowd. Matt looked at Kitty knowing that there were enough capable people in Dodge to help take care of a baby but not to chase after the men that caused this.

****M&K****

A knock on the stage door caused Kitty to look at the door once more, as Jed opened the door and Doc climbed part way out of the stage in his undershirt and pants.

"Kitty," Doc asked when he saw her standing there. "Here Kitty, take this little fella on up to my office and put him on something he won't roll off of will ya," Doc said handing her the newborn. "Now," Doc said climbing out swiping a hand over his mustache.

"Doc," Kitty said amazed at the tiny bundle wrapped in Doc's shirt in her hands.

"Huh," Doc said looking at her.

"This is the tiniest little baby I've ever seen in my life." Kitty said, she couldn't recall any of her three being this tiny even after they were born and they were as small little tater bug when compared to their father but not this tiny. Of course the girls had been tinier than Ben but even he wasn't this tiny.

"Well that tiny little baby may turn out to be awful big problem," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache again absently.

"What ya mean Doc," Kitty asked cuddling the baby closer to her.

"I mean…Jed move this stage over closer to my office, we're about to have twins," he told Kitty in a softer voice.

"I'll go get the bed ready then," Kitty said taking the baby towards Doc's office as he climbed back in the stage as they circled around to the other side of the street.

"Mama, can we help," Lydia and Julia both asked catching her on the steps.

"Just keep an eye on your brother for right now and stay out of trouble," Kitty said picking up her skirts to head up to Doc's office. She knew the girls wanted to help with the baby but right they would both be underfoot and Kitty couldn't have that not with another baby coming.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there in the back bedroom watching the stranger go through the telltale signs of labor feeling her pain as sharply as she had felt it the day Ben was born. She didn't know how the woman managed to do it with out cussing and cursing the father to hell and back. Kitty could tolerate a lot of pain but even during labor she was screaming and cussing Matt like a sailor on leave, swearing up and down the man wasn't going to touch her again ever after that. But this stranger had to be made of stone.

"Kitty I'm going to need some more swaddling," Doc said looking at her as he checked the woman once again.

"All right Doc," Kitty said hurrying out into the office where Newly and Festus was standing there watching the first twin.

"Miss Kitty if I can," Newly started.

"Get out of the way Newly," Kitty sharply, as she looked around for the swaddling cloth that Doc was asking for. "What are you doing Festus," she asked moving over towards the examining table.

"Is that other a…"

"I though Doc sent you after Ma Smalley," Kitty said tersely.

"That's what I came up here to tell him, Ma Smalley went to visit her sister in Counts Grove. Is that othern a boy is it."

"It's a boy, oh there it is," Kitty said going over to get the swaddling from under the cheerio cabinet. "Doc catches you poking at that baby he'll skin you alive." Kitty said hurrying back in there to where Doc was with the mother. Doc and Kitty come out carrying the second baby.

"Well what are we going to do with him," Kitty asked.

"Put him right in there with his brother," Doc smarted off.

"Won't he be a little crowded in there" Kitty asked

"Not as crowded as he has been," Doc answered tongue in cheek. "Just turn that back there for me," Doc said as he laid the baby down with his brother in the drawer. "Now Kitty, get on back in there," Doc said directing to the back bed room.

****M&K****

" I know it has to hurt why don't you just scream," Kitty said trying to get something out of the woman.

"You ever have children," the stranger asked.

"Yes three," Kitty said with a smile. She was definitely pregnant again but for right now she was keeping that little fact to herself.

"Then don't tell me it hurts," the woman moaned lightly as she laid there still exhausted.

"I sent Festus after Bess," Doc said walking back in the room.

"Well she ought to know what she's doing," Kitty commented wiping the poor mother's brow.

****M&K****

Kitty could hear Bess Roniger's loud booming voice clear in the back bed room as she sat with the slowly dying woman, before Bess came through the door.

"Kitty," Bess said smiling.

"Bess," Kitty greeted as she looked over at Doc. Only to hear Festus a clamoring around in the outer office. "I'll take care of him," Kitty said leaving Bess and Doc to tend to the little mother.

"Shush Festus," Kitty scolded.

"What in thunder, a going on, oh it's you," Doc said walking out into the outer office.

"Well I'll just brung Ms. Roniger's things," Festus explained.

"Yes I heard it, why don't' you go out and try it again you probably wake up somebody on Boot Hill." Doc grumbled out grabbing stethoscope and heading towards the back room.

"Well I just wanted to get up here and see how the baby's is," Festus said.

"I'll tell you how the babies is, and you keep away from them," Doc said going into the bedroom.

Kitty watched Festus peek at the babies, as the third one started crying. Then he started to count them in aw disbelief.

"Triplets," Kitty said when he looks at them.

"And there's three of them too. Well howdy do," Festus said cooing over the babies in a brash manner.

"You heard what Doc told you," Kitty scolded lightly, knowing Festus wouldn't hurt them any.

"I ain't going to hurt them none, honest I ain't Miss Kitty," Festus said as he started to make a fuss over the babies once again. "Why they aren't no bigger then a tater bug, are they?" Festus stated more then asked.

"But aren't they beautiful," Kitty sighed wistfully. She could just imagine the fuss Festus would make over this one like he did with Ben and Julia. But the person she most wanted to see with the babies was out tracking outlaws once again like normal.

"Miss Kitty, babies is about the wonderful things there is. But as far as being look some, there ain't none of these that can pass with out pushing. Well look at the little ole squinty up eyes and little punchered up noses," Festus stated.

"Oh Festus," Kitty admonished.

"Well what I mean is…." Festus said trailing off as the baby somewhat latched on to Festus's finger. "Now this one here he's kind look some, that's clear to see. And he's got an eye for somebody that's partial to him too," Festus said merrily.

Doc stepped out of the back room and walked over towards the window with a forlorn look on his face.

"Doc, is there any change," Kitty asked concerned.

"Yeah she's weaker." Doc stated.

"Ain't there nothing we can do Doc," Festus asked.

Doc shook his head as Bess walked out of the back bed with a forlorn look upon her usually cheer face.

"It's terrible," Bess said in a state of dismay.

"Ms. Roniger," Kitty said questionably as she walked over towards her friend.

"Kitty, that little woman is dying," Bess said looking at straight at Kitty. "Isn't she Doc," Bess said looking at him.

"She wants to die," Doc agreed.

"She wants to die but why Doc," Festus asked stunned to hear of anybody just wanting to die when they just had three babies.

"I wish I was doctor enough to know," Doc said swiping his mustache as he started back towards the back bed room.

"These three youngens to be tooken care of, I just can't understand that ataw," Festus mumbled in a whisper.

"Maybe if we knew more about her," Kitty said looking at Bess and Festus both. "Doc hasn't been able to find out a thing." Kitty stated shocked that even Doc couldn't get the woman to open her mouth once.

"Poor little fella," Bess cooed as she walked over towards the now crying baby number three. "What's going to happen to you with out a mother," she said softly cuddling the baby close to her. When the baby number two started to cry. "Say there little buster," Kitty said looking down at the wrinkled up brow. "Hey you ought to be asleep," Kitty said picking the baby up to pace around the room. When the last one started crying.

Kitty watched Festus trying to quite the baby without picking it up. Rolling her eyes at his attempts, at something that might have quieted a toddler. "Festus here you take this one," Kitty said holding out the baby she had.

"Well Doc said," Festus stammered out pointing towards the back door.

"I don't care what Doc says, here," Kitty said handing over the baby. "Now put your hand under it, right and under the head," Kitty instructed. "There now, that's right, now pat it a little bit gently," she said eyeing him carefully, before she scooped up baby number one "All right there you go," Kitty said to the baby, as she eyed Festus before shaking her head at his horrified face.

****M&K****

It was nearly dawn when Matt made it back to the jail, when he started to stroke the fire only to have the door open. "Oh hello Doc, you're up kinda early," Matt commented as he started to stroke the fire for a cup of coffee.

Doc chuckled. "Haven't been to bed," he retorted.

"Well neither have I," Matt stated.

"You look kind of beat down," Doc said noticing the slight drop in his shoulders. "You find anybody you were looking for?"

"Found one of them."

"You got him in jail," Doc asked anxiously looking towards the back.

"No he's dead," Matt said sitting the coffee pot on the stove, before moving over to his desk.

"Resistant huh?"

"No he's the one Monk shot," Matt said simply, going over the wanted posters.

"Oh you got one of them," Doc sighed out wearily.

"Say Doc how's that baby," Matt asked.

"That baby is triplets," Doc said proudly.

"Triplets you're joking." Matt gasped out shocked.

"No, three fine boys," Doc bragged.

"Well I'll be dog gone," Matt said amazed. "How the mother," he asked softly.

"Well I lost her about an hour ago, Matt," Doc said sitting down in front of the desk.

"Oh that's a shame," Matt said shaking his head. It was never easy for him knowing Kitty was suffering having their child, but it played hell with his mind. He always worried about loosing her due to having a baby.

"It sure is, fine looking woman I ever seen. Three fine babies, and just didn't want to live. I just…I don't' understand it all." Doc heaved out wearily.

"I think maybe I do," Matt said continuing to thumb through posters.

"What ya mean," Doc asked curiously.

"Did she say anything to you before she died tell ya her name or anything," Matt questioned.

"No nothing," Doc replied.

"The man I found out there did he talked a little a' for he died."

"Well what did he say," Doc questioned.

"He told me the name of the man that was in on the robbery with him."

"Well who was it?"

"This man right here," Matt said handing the wanted poster.

"Doc quickly scanned the poster. "Good gracious how many names he's got?"

"About one for every crime he's committed."

"You're going to be a busy man," Doc said getting up to shove his hands in his pocket.

"I think I can find him all right," Matt said confidently staring at the poster.

"That's not what I mean," Doc said turning to face him.

"What ya mean," Matt questioned.

"Matt I know you gotta find that sunk there," Doc grumbled pointing to the poster on the desk. "But I got three motherless babies upstairs in my office. And we gotta find their father and you gotta help me. Now I don't know how you're going to manage it," Doc said swiping a hand over his mouth. "But you got two man hunts on your hands," Doc added.

"No Doc just one, that's the father of the triplets right there," Matt said poking the poster. "It's the same man hunt." He said lifting to poster up to stare at it again.

"Well good luck Matt," Doc said shuffling towards the door wearily.

"You too Doc," Matt said watching Doc tried body shuffle out the door.

****M&K*****

Kitty sat up in Doc's office helping feed the babies, with Bess.

"Doctor number one here, just doesn't' seem to take to goat's milk here ataw," Bess said after the baby had spit up yet again.

"Just can't keep it down hun," Doc said turning to look at her.

"No sir he can't the other two seem to thrive on it." Bess commented.

"Well babies tummies are all different."

"Well this one's tummy is sure different it's always empty," Kitty said with a smile.

"Well I never bottle fed any of my babies, I don't know what to do," Bess said pitifully.

"Well I'll tell ya," Doc said walking over closer to Bess. "We'll try some honey and molasses dissolved in warm milk," Doc said. "And if that don't work I have another idea," Doc said confidently. "We'll just see if Mrs. Reader will take care of him," Doc said smiling.

"Jenny Reader?" Bess questioned.

"She just had a baby last week," Kitty said looking over at Doc and Bess.

"Why of course," Bess said happy once again.

"I figured she ought to be able to nurse him too," Doc said smiling, when Festus barged in the door carrying a rocking horse.

"Well there she is," Festus said proudly.

"What in thunder is that," Doc demanded.

"Can't you see it's a rocking mule," Festus said

Kitty had to bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing at Festus and Doc's banter about the babies.

"Doc," Bess interrupted scoldingly. "Festus, do you know Mrs. Reader," Bess asked.

"Jenny Reader, yes'um I know her," Festus said forgetting all about his argument with Doc.

"Would you go and ask her to come and see us, just as soon as she feels like stopping by," Bess asked.

"Shore will, what ya wanna see her for," Festus asked.

"Well it's none of your business," Doc bristled. "Do as you're told and get out of here and take that thing with ya," Doc said pointing to the rocking mule.

"All right, I'll take it down to Matthew's office then it'll be there when they get ready for it," Festus said picking rocking mule up.

"Well that will be a week or two," Doc sassed out sarcastically.

"What will they play with until then Doc," Festus asked innocently.

"Their toes," Doc shouted. "Now take that thing and get out of here will ya," Doc said pointing towards the door.

"All right I'm going grump head." Festus grumbled.

Kitty couldn't bite her lip any more as her and Bess both started to giggle.

"Mrs. Roniger bring number one in here I want to check his belly band." Doc said heading into the back bed room.

"He talks about these babies like they're horses," Bess said getting up to follow Doc.

Bess had no sooner left that number two started to cry.

"All okay" Kitty said getting up from her seat to go check on number two. "All right," Kitty said softly shifting number one in her arms so could lay him down.

"Kitty," Matt said quietly walking in the office.

"Oh hey Matt," Kitty said happily.

"How are the patients?" he asked shutting the door.

"Come take a look for yourself," she called out happily over her shoulder looking at him.

Matt walked over to where Kitty was standing by the examining table completely over taken by babies. "By golly they sure are tiny aren't they," Matt said looking at both babies.

"Yeah, well the way this one eats he's going to grow up to be as big as you are." Kitty agreed looking at him as she fussed with the blankets. "Oh, hold him will ya Matt," Kitty said handing the baby over to him before she walked over to the stove to heat three more bottles.

Matt looked down at the somewhat fussy baby before looking over at the bed and looking back at the baby he held in his hands.

Kitty sat the bottles in the hot water to heat up, before she turned to look at Matt holding the little bundle in his arms. It was a beautiful sight seeing him holding the baby, and for a minute she could pretend that it was their newest.

She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes, as she took a moment to gather herself once more with a sigh before she walked back over towards Matt.

"Doc told me about the babies' father," Kitty said walking over to him taking the baby from Matt's. "It's hard to believe that these tiny little things can be the sons of a man like that," she commented.

"Well I'm afraid that's not the worse of it either Kitty," Matt said watching her fiddle with the blankets once again. "I just got a telegram from the sheriff in Abilene. He shot the man yesterday killed him," Matt said watching her carefully.

Kitty stared up at him wide eyed. "Are there any relatives?"

"Nope, the mother had a ticket from Denver to Saint Louie, and nobody at either end had ever heard of her or knows anything about her."

"That means their orphans, what's going to happen too them," Kitty gasped out.

"We'll have to wait for the judge to get here but most likely they'll go to Topeka." Matt said.

"Oh Matt," Kitty gasped out hugging the baby tighter against her chest. "You know Doc's going to be angrier than a wet hen about sending these babies to Topeka."

"Yeah I know," Matt agreed looking grim face at having to deal with Doc not wanting to send the babies to Topeka and Kitty wanting one or all of them to keep.

"Couldn't we…" Kitty started off softly, laying the baby down in his bed with his brother.

"No," Matt said looking at her horrified. "Don't you think we got enough," Matt implored looking at her starting to see the tears starting to glisten her blue eyes. "Kitty," he said softly feeling his heart break at the look in her eyes. "Honey we can't," Matt said.

"You don't want anymore," Kitty asked looking at him wide eyed.

"Well…" Matt trailed off looking at her. "It seems kind of silly," Matt said noticing the hurt crossing her sparkling blue eyes. "I mean…" Matt stammered out helplessly. "Well the kids are almost grown now…" he continued to stammered.

"Ben is six years old Matt, he's not a man yet," Kitty burst out.

"He's not a baby either," Matt pointed out. "It just seems silly to go through the diapers and the two o'clock in the morning feeding again," Matt explained. "Look we'll talk about it later huh," Matt said cupping her shoulder. "I gotta go," Matt said giving her a small smile. "you want me to send up one of the girls to help," Matt asked.

"No, Julia was going to have lunch with Jacob since he's here in town with Bess and I don't want Lydia getting any ideas," Kitty stated distractedly. What was she going to do now?

****M&K****

Kitty stood there in Doc's office alone with the babies for a little while. "The sheriff up and Abilene caught their father," Kitty said broaching the subject lightly. She could understand why Matt wanted her to tell Doc so maybe he wouldn't loose his gunpowder of a temper so fast.

"That's good news, Matt on his way up to get him," Doc asked.

"No," Kitty said. "The sheriff up in Abilene shot him yesterday," Kitty said carefully.

"Excuse me," Doc said marching out of his office towards the jail. He burst into the jail shaking his finger at Matt. "Let me tell you something, nobody is going to send those babies to any orphanage up in Topeka," Doc burst out in a heated rush. "And I'll bet you made up your mind about along with everybody else haven't ya," Doc accused looking at the man he consider a lot like himself, and a close impression to the son he would never have.

"Doc, I haven't made up my mind about anything," Matt said baffled for a moment. "It wouldn't make a difference if I had because I'm not the judge," Matt pointed out.

"Judge Blake, due in next week, and he'll high hand those babies right into Topeka, won't he." Doc grumbled.

"Well I don't know but when you get right down to it, Doc what else can he do," Matt said trying to point out the legalistic to it all even though Kitty already wanted them to take the babies in and Doc not wanting to send them Topeka he was caught in the middle.

"There you see, you're just like everybody else. I'll tell ya what you can do he can find a home for them." Doc snapped out.

"Doc, a judge doesn't go around finding homes for orphans, other people do that," Matt said trying to appeal to Doc reasonable side.

"Other people all right how about you," Doc asked plainly.

"Well that isn't exactly in the category of the Untied states marshal job either is it," Matt stated bluntly.

"No the sheriff in Abilene took care of your two biggest problems in one squirt, and you haven't got a second to help me find a home for those babies is that it," Doc accused roughly.

"No that's not it, Doc. But it doesn't matter what you and I do anyways because it's still up for the judge to decide."

"Matt, if we've find a home he'd have to put 'em in it wouldn't he," Doc asked.

"Well I don't know it would depend on what kind of home it was," Matt said.

"Well who'd know better about that then you or me?"

"Doc, you and I can't go around knocking on every door in Kansas." Matt pointed out.

"Maybe you can't but by thunder I can and that's what I'm going to do," Doc said stubbornly slamming his fist down on the desk.

"Now where you going to find the time to do that?"

"You're the one that's too busy," Doc snapped out slamming the door shut behind him.

"He sure is worked up Marshal," Newly said looking at Matt. He hadn't see Doc that riled up since he's been in Dodge.

"Yeah I've seen him like that before," Matt knowing that it was only a couple time right off hand. "He'll calm down," Matt said reassuring Newly.

"You sure Daddy," Julia asked coming around the corner.

"Now don't you start," Matt warned looking at her.

****M&K****

Three days later Matt sat up in Kitty's room enjoying a stiff drink of the good stuff. "Kitty, I knew he would get riled up over this but I didn't think he would take it this far," Matt grumbled.

"Why what's he done," Kitty asked.

"He's not even talking to me except when he has to," Matt said looking at her.

"Well you knew how he was going to react and from what I hear you refused to help him find a home for those babies," Kitty accused.

"It not like that," Matt said ducking his chin in knowing he was going to get it from both sides now even worse.

"Well would it hurt you to ask," Kitty said.

"No, but it's still going to be left up to the judge to decided," Matt said trying to explain it to Kitty.

"So, it's going to be his final say in the matter, but what's he going to say with your's and Doc's approval," Kitty said.

"I don't know," Matt said. "I just don't want to go around asking for home for three babies, only to get somebody's hopes up when the judge says no," Matt said honestly.

"Matt you don't know that he would," Kitty pointed out.

"Well no…" Matt heaved out. "All right I can help ask around." Matt agreed after seeing Kitty brilliant smile it was worth agreeing to it. "You sure changed your mind about keeping them ourselves," Matt said.

"Well…yeah…I did," Kitty said moving over towards him as she sat down on his lap. "But I got to thinking," Kitty said wrapping an arm around his neck. "It would be nice, but three babies right now wouldn't be the best idea," Kitty said letting her nails rake against the nape of his neck.

"Oh," Matt said shifting to hold her better against him.

"Well we would have our hands full, three babies and one coming…" Kitty sighed out slipping in her news subtlety. "Well…" she continued only to have Matt interrupt her.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something," Matt said smiling at her.

"What…" Kitty gasped out looking at him stunned. "How…When…" Kitty said staring at him with large blue eyes. "Damn you Matt Dillon, you had me scared to death," Kitty said smacking his shoulder.

"What…" Matt chuckled pulling her closer.

"How did you know," Kitty asked after a moment.

There were a few other signs," he whispered nuzzling her neck as he ran a hand up along her rib cage. "Like…" he added before he kissed her neck and cupped her swelling breast in his hand. "Well considering Doc has practically asked everybody he knows with kids to take the babies in but us…well there had to be a reason," Matt said.

"Oh," Kitty said looking at him. "Is that all," she smirked.

"Pretty much," Matt said smiling at her as he splayed a hand over her semi flat stomach.

"Matt…" Kitty questioned softly breaking the silence of Matt nuzzling her neck and tickling her belly. "You are happy about this aren't you," she asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't I be," Matt asked pulling back to look at her.

"I don't know, maybe because the kids are grown," Kitty murmured shifting on his lap to stand up.

"Kitty," Matt said as she stood up and walked over towards the mantel. "I'll admit I would have been perfectly fine with our three mischief makers," Matt stated getting up to come behind her. "I don't know what to say," he admitted cupping her shoulder in his massive arms. "Just try and make it a boy, huh," he said kissing her cheek.

"What you getting tired of your daughters hounding you about boys," Kitty quirked out amusingly.

"If it's not Julia asking when she can start going out with Jacob it's Lydia asking why she has to wait until she's eighteen to get married," Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you'll live," Kitty said patting his cheek. "But you have to admit Cole's doing a very good job with his ranch," Kitty said softly.

"Not until she's eighteen," Matt said firmly. "I better get going," he said regretfully bending to kiss her cheek again before he left.

****M&K****

Matt and Doc both asked some families that they knew might be interested in taking the children. But they either wanted one or didn't want them thinking they were bad blood. The Judge Blake arrived and started to put the babies in the orphanage in Topeka.

Kitty left half way through the trial when the judge demanded a recess in order for Doc to get a hold of himself.

"Kitty is it over," Bess asked as soon as she walked in the door.

"No but it might as well be," Kitty said laying her hat down to pick up one of the babies.

'What happened?"

"Well the judge made his ruling, and then he reared back …by the talk he sounded like he was going to send them to Topeka right then and there."

"Oh no," Bess groaned.

"Well then Doc reared back, and you can imagine how he reacted." Kitty said.

"Oh yes I can," Bess said knowingly.

"Then the judge reacted," Kitty said cuddling the tiny baby.

"Oh my," Bess heaved out.

"Well they were like two old rosters. About the nicest thing I can say about those two is that they just don't understand each other at all," Kitty said pacing.

"Well didn't the judge listen to Doctor Adams, ataw," Bess asked.

"Well yeah he listened….Well I think he's heard all he wants to hear from Doc for one day," Kitty said picking up a bottle. "And besides he's all ready made up his mind," Kitty said feeding the baby in her arms.

"The judge has or the marshal has," Bess asked bluntly.

"Both I reckon," Kitty said pacing over to the empty chair. "Matt's caught in the middle, he wants to help but there is just no way," Kitty said giving Bess a timid smile.

"I can't imagine sending these three babies to Topeka." Bess sighed out rocking one of the babies.

"I know, and right now Doc's fighting a contempt of court and Festus is right behind him and Matt's caught in the middle." Kitty said. "But they both tried to find them homes that would take all of them," Kitty said.

There was a deadly silence between them for the longest while each woman was wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Kitty I know you want to go back to the trail but do you mind staying here with the babies I need to talk to Will," Bess said.

"No, sure go ahead," Kitty said eyeing her very ecstatic friend hurry from the office as fast as her plump form would allow her.

****M&K****

"Now there goes a wagon load of family," Matt said watching the Ronigers and now thirteen children drive away with his family.

"Doc how many triplets get born, I mean out of all the babies that get born," Festus asked.

"How in the thunder would I know anything like that," Doc grumbled.

"I just thought you might have read some figures on it's that all," Festus said crest fallen.

"No I haven't I just hope I doesn't happen to me again. Not next week anyways," Doc said in a little softer voice.

"What's a puzzling to me is why folks that's done gone got ten youngens would want three more," Festus stated more then asked.

"Doc, you got any figure on that," Matt asked casting a glance at Kitty.

"No as a matter of fact…" Doc answered.

"I think I know," Kitty said interrupting Doc, as all eyes turned on her.

"Some people just have an unlimited capacity for love," Kitty said softly as the tears glistened in her eyes.

"Well we don't need anymore little brats," Julia piped up looking at her brother.

"We do too, I need me a brother," Ben quipped back. "Don't I Dad," Ben said looking up at Matt.

"Sure you do," Matt said smiling as he looked over at Kitty smiling.

"No what you need is a little nephew or niece," Lydia said hugging Cole's waist.

"Eighteen," Matt said still not willing to bend on that one just yet.

"Aw come on Dad it's only two years," Lydia said looking at him.

"No," Matt said firmly wrapping an arm around Kitty's waist.

"Daddy," Lydia pouted.

Matt smiled at Kitty as they started to walk towards the Long Branch side by side in their age old practiced walk, Julia and Ben in the lead and Lydia and Cole following behind begging some more. Doc just shook his head and turned to headed back up the stairs to his office for some much needed sleep. Festus just stood there smiling before he started to follow them..


	52. Chapter 52

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Mannon, The prisoner, The badge, and Stryker. (Not in that order) I know a lot of episodes but that cause I'm doing a lot of MM/AC or cutting them in half or because the original actually mentioned the baby. Oh and forgive me now but after this baby there won't be any more I think two of each is good enough for the Dillons. Oh and Brady good ideas….mmm…mind is working over time now. **_

_**Chapter 52**_

"Kitty," Matt greeted her, pushing his hat back on his brow slightly as he leaned on arm down on the smooth wood surface of the bar.

"Oh hey Matt," Kitty said as she raked her eyes over his body slowly checking for and visible injuries. "You just get back," she asked wondering if he had talked to Festus or Newly yet or one of the girls. Lydia might not tell on her dealing cause Lydia was barely talking to Matt at the moment but Julia…Kitty was never real sure just what Julia would do. Ben would have told in a second but he didn't know thank goodness.

"Yeah," Matt said looking her over. "How have things been here," he asked letting his eyes roam the room.

"Interesting but quiet," Kitty responded quietly.

"Interesting how," Matt questioned casting her a sideways glance.

"How about a cup of coffee in the back, while I tell you about it," Kitty suggested hopefully knowing once she told Matt everything that had been going on, his iron control temper was going to blow.

"All right," Matt agreed following her into the furthest back room she had in the Long Branch. Kitty moved over to the small stove that sat against the wall. "I'm glad you haven't had a chance to talk to anybody yet," she commented as the heavens opened up with thunderstorm that had been threatening all evening.

"Why, what's going on Kitty," Matt questioned curiously.

"Well do you want to start with the kids, me or Dodge," Kitty questioned.

"Anywhere would be nice," Matt said.

"Well let's see Dodge has been quiet for the most part, nothing out of the ordinary there. Julia and Tess are getting real close and it could lead to trouble later on." Kitty stated.

"Oh how so," Matt asked crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at her.

"Tess is allowed to date, Julia's not, that's how. Lydia is still trying to convince me into talking you into letting her marry Cole before she's eighteen," she added seeing his grim set look.

"Not happening," Matt said firmly.

"I know but she trying every angle and so is Julia." Kitty said. "Ben on the other hand…I'm not sure what is going on there. He came home from school yesterday with a bloody nose but refuses to tell me who did it. He said he ran into a door in a hurry, I'm not buying it but…." Kitty said with a wave of her hand.

"He might have, he got a bloody nose before I left because he was in a hurry to get to Lathrop's store to get his candy and ran smack into the door." Matt chuckled remembering the stunned look on Ben's face afterwards.

"I guess but I don't think so," Kitty said pursing her lips together. "And I guess you could say I'm a bounty hunter," Kitty said half amusingly.

"What," Matt burst out incredulously. "There's a story behind that," Matt said giving her his full attention.

"A bounty hunter the name of Jarvis, came into town this morning with his bounty," Kitty said with a grimace. "I got the boy up stairs in the spare room with a bullet in his leg."

"How did you end up with the boy," Matt asked generally curious.

Kitty drew in a deep shuddering breath as she set the coffee cups down on the table. This was the moment she had been dreading. She knew she had to be honest with him and she knew he wasn't going to like it a bit. "I played Jarvis for the five thousand against him," Kitty said demurely waiting for the unleashed temper to start ranting and raving about her breaking her promise.

Matt drew in a deep shuddering breath before he looked over at her. "You were dealing," he stated more then asked. "Why," he questioned as he fought to control his breathing and his temper.

"Matt, I had to the boy saved my life. And I just can't believe a man guilty of murder would risk his life to save a perfect stranger," Kitty said.

"Murder!" Matt burst out.

"Yes murder but that beside the point," Kitty said.

"I can go along with that, but it's still risky Kitty," Matt said clenching his fist up on the table. "What if Jarvis had caught you cheating him." Matt burst out.

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said looking at him.

"Remember the last time Kitty, that was why you agreed to stop dealing to begin with," Matt reminded her.

"Now Matt, I know I broke my promise, but…" Kitty trailed.

"But nothing, damn it Kathleen you promised me you weren't going to deal anymore," Matt grounded out.

"Well yeah I know I did Matt, but this time I had to," Kitty said as the storm raged on out side the windows. She stood up to check on their coffee. "You know I wouldn't have if there was any other choice in the matter."

"I know that Kitty," Matt sighed out with resign defeat. "At least nobody caught you cheating," Matt said wearily.

"Oh well Jarvis implied it but I called him on it and I think he was more scared because of the fact I already had four thousand dollars out of his bounty money," Kitty said seeing the alarm cross his face. "I also had half the barroom behind me," Kitty said with a smile. "And I really didn't have to cheat too much just a couple of hands," Kitty added softer sitting their cups down on the table.

"What is that suppose to mean," Matt demanded.

"Good whiskey and cards don't mix well for Jarvis," Kitty said knowingly.

"Do they ever mix well," Matt asked.

"Usually the man knows it," Kitty said.

"Kitty," Matt said placing a callused hand on over hers on the table giving it a comforting squeeze. "Promise me you aren't going to do it again," Matt asked looking straight at her.

"Matt, I can't promise you I won't do it if my playing cards can save somebody's life but until then I promise," Kitty said knowing the argument was officially over.

"All right," Matt said knowing that was as good as it was going to get. "Please tell me you at least got the boy locked in a room," Matt said looking at her.

"No I doubt that he'll try anything though. He's lucky to still have his leg according to Doc," Kitty said.

"Well.." Matt said. "What's this about him saving your life and being wanted for murder?"

"Well a couple of freight boxes were tiltering and I wasn't paying attention and he knocked me out of the way."

"Knocked you out of the way," Matt said alarm taking control of his voice again. "He didn't hurt you or the …" he questioned looking straight at her.

"We're fine Matt," Kitty said interrupting him putting a hand on his arm, trying to reassure him.

"That's good," Matt said letting out a sigh of relief.

"This Steven Downing is wanted for murder in Matheson County," Kitty said. "But no man capable of murder is going to risk his life to save a stranger," Kitty said getting up refill her coffee cup.

"Not normally," Matt agreed.

"Matt you know very well what Matheson county is, Bob Matheson even appoints the judges." Kitty said fixing her a cup of coffee as she walked back over to the table.

"Well Kitty, all I can tell ya is as soon as the boy can be moved I'm going to lock him up."

"What if Bob Matheson shows ups and you know he's gonna," Kitty questioned as she took her seat beside Matt.

"If he shows up with the law and he can prove the boy's guilty of murder I'm gonna have to turn him over." Matt stated simply.

"I can't believe the boy killed anybody," Kitty said pursing her lips together thoughtfully.

"Yeah but can you prove it," Matt said knowing her insticts were good when it came to judging people. But even he found it hard to believe that the boy killed anybody after risking his life to save a perfect stranger.

"No it's just a hunch," Kitty said.

"You know it would help matters if you can get the boy to talk," Matt said knowingly.

"Tell you what Matt, why don't you let me play my hunch through. Let me talk to him and see what I can find out. Let me find out if that trail in Matheson County was really on the level." Kitty said looking at him.

"All right, you got until Matheson shows up or the boy's able to be moved," Matt said with a nod of his head.

"All right," Kitty agreed knowing he would let her play her hunch as long as he could.

"Kitty there is one other thing there is a judge that lives up in Long Butte, name of Moore. Now if I can get out of here tonight and ride up there I could talk to him in the morning. The only chance this boy's got is if the judge will grant him a new trail out side of Matheson county." Matt said pointedly.

"I can't see how Steven Downing can ask for anything more then that,"

"I'll give her a try Kitty," Matt said grabbing his hat as he looked at her with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Matt," Kitty said stopping him for moment. "Thanks," Kitty said.

"See ya later," Matt smiled at her as he walked out into the thunderstorm.

****M&K****

There was nothing she could do as she held her breath waiting on Matheson to get on with the hanging of young Steven Downing as he spouted off about Matheson's wife unfaithfulness. Kitty stood there horrified as she tried to breath as she waited with Newly and Festus trying to stop it but there wasn't much they could do without their guns. It looked like Kitty's hunch was right but time was running out until Matt showed up, right in nick of time. Putting a stop to it all without even raising a sweat.

****M&K****

At the start of the second school year it became clear that Ben wasn't about to copy his sisters and become a fine student. It wasn't that he wasn't smart enough he was a bright young boy but he hated school. There were two classrooms, one for those up to age ten and one for the older children. Julia was in the upper class and was busy mixing with others her own age so took little notice of Ben after his first week, assuming he would find his own friends once again.

Ben wasn't the only child in the lower class at the time, there was Michael and a few other boys, but Ben was immediately picked on by a group of four seven-year-old boys for a number of reasons – one being he was the youngest, he looked like a sissy with his pale blond hair and curls and smart clothes, he acted like he didn't know anything and he was Kitty Russell's and Matt Dillon's son. There were a hundred and one reasons for the other boys to tease and taunt him and he spent the breaks between lessons and the lunch period sitting alone with Michael in a corner of the school yard, wishing he could escape. He never said a word to Julia or Lydia – Julia had only recently began to exclude him more and he thought a display of weakness would make her shun him even more. On the days that Michael didn't come to school were the worse like today.

"Hey! Dillon!"

"Oh, no," Ben muttered under his breath as the four older boys sauntered towards him. He was just about to begin eating the lunch Lydia had packed up for him and he knew at once that he would be going home hungry for the third time that week.

"What have you got there?" one of the boys, a dark head known as Thomas, demanded, towering over him.

"Stand up when we're speaking to you!" another exclaimed.

Ben scrambled to his feet, clutching the package containing fresh bread and butter with cheese and a piece of Lydia's best cherry pie. Thomas immediately snatched the things from him and unwrapped them.

"Ooh, sandwiches. Aren't we posh!"

"Is that pie? Give me that!" another of the boys said, grabbing the cherry pie and shoving the whole slice into his mouth, barely able to close his lips around it.

Ben stared up at them, wishing he was bigger like his Daddy. He would have loved to be able to knock them all to the ground, one by one. All he could do was watch as Thomas dropped the bread and cheese onto the ground and stamped on each piece.

"Hey, wonder if he's got any money," one of the others who hadn't yet spoken now said. He and Thomas immediately grabbed Ben by the arms while the pie-eater checked his pockets and discovered the two five-cent pieces he had in his pants pocket.

"Is that _all_?" scoffed Thomas. "Thought you were a rich kid?"

"He is rich. Everyone knows his Daddy is the marshal and his Mama runs the long Branch."

"I'm not rich," Ben said. "I just get an allowance."

"Ooh, an allowance! Well, your parents are rich. Listen, Dillon. You better fetch some money tomorrow, then maybe we'll leave you alone to eat your pie," Thomas grinned.

"Yeah, bring a dollar," one of the others said. "A quarter for each of us, right, Thomas?"

"Right."

"I can't do that," Ben protested.

"Yeah, you can. Your mama won't even miss it."

"You better. Or else!" Thomas added threateningly, prodding Ben hard in the chest. The four then turned away and walked off, laughing.

Ben stayed where he was, wondering whether to tell his sister what happened and immediately deciding against it. She'd probably think he was pathetic for not being able to stand up for himself.

The school bell rang to announce the start of afternoon lessons and Ben reluctantly returned to his classroom, slumping in his seat at the back. The schoolteacher, Miss Granger, a prim middle-aged lady not dissimilar to Mrs. Bumgardner was teaching sums and Ben tuned out her voice and thought about how he was going to get his hands on a dollar before school the next day.

"Ben Dillon! I asked you a question!" Miss Granger's sharp voice penetrated his thoughts suddenly and he looked up from the desk.

"Sorry, Miss Granger."

"I asked, if I have two apples on my desk and a pupil brings me another apple, how many apples will I have?"

"I don't know, Miss."

"Well, then, pay attention! You will stay after class this afternoon for some extra tuition. You've been in this school over a month now and appear to have learned nothing!" Miss Granger said severely.

"I can't stay, Miss, my mama will be mad," Ben replied.

"Then I will write a letter for you to take home to her and I shall point out that you'll be required to stay back tomorrow as well for talking back to your teacher!"

"Yes, Miss." Ben sighed heavily and the minute Miss Granger turned her attention to another pupil, he returned to his thoughts. How to obtain a dollar for the bullies and how to get around his mother when she read the teacher's letter that night. How he hated school.

At the end of the lesson when the other children had all left, Miss Granger left the classroom for a moment and actually handed a letter to Julia, explaining that Ben was required to stay after class and that she should take the letter explaining his lateness to their mother. Miss Granger then returned and proceeded to give Ben a further hour's mathematics instruction.

By the time the boy arrived home, the table was set for dinner and the delicious smell of roast chicken wafted from the kitchen. Ben, having not eaten since breakfast, couldn't wait for dinner, but was immediately summoned to the kitchen by a very angry Kitty.

"Ben! Come here!"

He walked slowly into the room. "Yes, Mama?"

"I have a letter here from Miss Granger. You were kept behind for not paying attention in her lesson and will be kept behind tomorrow for answering back. What have you to say for yourself?"

"Sorry, Mama," Ben muttered.

"You weren't brought up to be rude ! I hope you apologized to Miss Granger."

"Yes, Mama."

"Go to your room. There will be no supper for you tonight. I want you to stay there until the morning and take the time to think about your actions. I expect an good report from Miss Granger the next time I hear from her."

"Yes, Mama."

"Go." Kitty said sternly.

Ben left the room, his heart sinking. He didn't care that his mama was mad or that he had to stay back from school again tomorrow. Or even that somehow he had to find the money for the bullies or face them without it. The only thing he could think of at that moment was that everybody was about to eat up all the roast chicken, potatoes, dumplings and gravy and he was to go to bed starving without a single bite.

However, just over an hour later as Ben lay on his bed, bored and with a rumbling and empty stomach, Lydia tiptoed into the room. Ben sat up at once and opened his mouth to speak.

"Sshhh. Mama will skin me if she finds out," Lydia whispered, handing a small package wrapped in a napkin to Ben. "Sorry it's cold." She crept out again and closed the door.

"Thanks," Ben said to the empty room, unfolding the napkin. Inside was a thick slice of chicken. He didn't waste any time gobbling the item down before screwing up the cloth and throwing it underneath the bed. No longer starving hungry, he put his mind to working out how to deal with the four bullies the next day.

Ben woke up early. It was pitch dark and the house was silent. Not even Matt was out of bed and Ben pulled open his bedroom door quietly and slipped out onto the hall. He could hear gentle snoring coming from behind his father's door and no sound at all from the girls' rooms. He made his way silently down the hall and out into the back yard and into the back door of the Long Branch. He knew there was a box in the second desk drawer with some loose change in it and the boys were probably right; his mother wouldn't even miss a dollar.

Ben pulled the drawer open carefully and lifted the box out onto the top of the desk. It was locked, but the key was in the middle desk drawer he knew. Ben opened it and looked in. Some little wooden partitions inside divided the box into compartments, one of which was full of quarters. He recognized them immediately because that was what he was given every Friday to spend on sweets. It seemed like a huge amount of money to Ben, who received only one each week. He picked out four of the coins and then closed the box again and turned the key. He lifted the box to return it to the drawer, and the key to it's hiding spot. He quietly crept back into the house hearing the soft thudding of his Dad putting on his boots. He froze, his heart hammering and waited to see if he had been heard. After a minute nothing happened and he heaved a sigh of relief, and tiptoed into his room. He pulled the door closed and climbed back into bed.

****M&K****

The morning lessons went by far too quickly for Ben and suddenly he was out in the yard, watching the other children enjoying their lunch break and waiting with dread for Thomas and his friends to come and find him as he knew they would. He sat alone for some time and would have had the opportunity to eat his lunch, only he had no appetite for it at all that day. Sure enough, the four boys appeared halfway through the break, hands in their pockets, looking casual and smiling. Ben got to his feet so as to feel at less of a disadvantage.

"Got our money, Dillon?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." Ben said pulling the quarters out of his pocket.

"Good," Thomas said snatching the quarters from Ben's small hand. "Tomorrow bring us a dollar a piece," Thomas said.

"I can't do that," Ben protested.

"Yeah, you can. Your mama won't even miss it."

"You better. Or else!" Thomas added threateningly, prodding Ben hard in the chest. The four then turned away and walked off, laughing. And so it continued.

****M&K****

Matt sat in the Long Branch waiting to see who was stealing the money from Kitty. For the past two months she had been coming up short the following morning after her and Lydia had counted it the night before. She couldn't believe it was one of the girls stealing the money or even one of the bar keeps because they had worked for her for too long. Yesterday morning they had walked over to the Long Branch together intending to get to the bottom of it when the back door was cracked opened and so was the office door. Kitty counted the money again to come up twenty dollars short again, but the fact that the cash box hadn't been lock again only raised their suspicions. So there he sat waiting for the culprit to show themselves.

****M&K****

Ben made his way silently down the hall and out into the back yard and into the back door of the Long Branch. Ben pulled the drawer open carefully and lifted the box out onto the top of the desk. It was locked like always, so he unlocked it and counted out the money once again into four piles. So far the boys had been right and his mama hadn't even missed the money but with the amounts getting higher she was bound to start noticing. Ben finished counting the money out but decided he rather deal with the, what else this time then risk stealing anymore. He put the money back locking the box once more and putting it back before he crept back out the door.

Matt sat there stunned. Ben had been stealing the money. Matt followed behind his son quietly waiting until he heard Ben's door click shut before going to back to bed himself. He just couldn't understand it. Why would Ben steal?

****M&K****

"He what," Kitty burst out staring at Matt from across the table in disbelief.

"He's the one taking the money Kitty I'm almost positive but why I don't know." Matt said looking at her.

"I just don't believe it," Kitty said shaking her head.

"I don't want to believe it either but I saw him," Matt said. "If you think about it makes sense." Matt said. "You and Lydia have both counted that box a dozen times only to come up short the next day but the box was locked except this last time, which meant it was someone that knew where the box was hid and where the key was hid," Matt pointed out. "Ben knows, Lydia knows, and so does Julia, Sam and you," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, and when I couldn't pick the lock I told you it had to be someone who knew," Kitty said.

"Right, but what I don't understand is why Ben would do it," Matt grumbled sipping his coffee.

"Well…" Kitty said with a toss of her hand. "If it's Ben like you said maybe…" Kitty said running through her mind. "Matt, you don't think he's being bullied do you," Kitty asked suddenly.

"He would have told us or Julia," Matt said with a shake of his head.

"Maybe…" Kitty said.

"I don't think so," Cole stated looking at Matt.

"Ben would have told someone," Lydia quipped out looking at Cole.

"I wouldn't if I was him," Cole said. "Think about it Lydie, Herman used to pick on you all the time because Matt was your dad and Kitty was your mom," Cole said.

"What are you getting at," Matt asked leaning up on his arms.

"Matt if your dad was the marshal with a reputation like yours would you tell your Dad you were being bullied." Cole said.

"Not exactly," Matt admitted.

"Right, so why would Ben say anything," Cole questioned.

"He has a point," Lydia stated softly.

"And if we think about it the black eyes and bloody noses stopped just about the time the money start disappearing," Kitty added.

Matt leaned back in his chair as he thought about it. It all added up and made good sense. Ben had been warned enough times if he got in trouble for fighting at school he'd get punished, but Ben wasn't as big as he was at that age either. "I think I'll hang around down by the school today," Matt said getting up to go and do just that.

****M&K****

The morning lessons went by far too quickly for Ben and suddenly he was out in the yard, watching the other children enjoying their lunch break and waiting with dread for Thomas and his friends to come and find him as he knew they would. He sat alone for some time and would have had the opportunity to eat his lunch, only he had no appetite for it at all that day. Sure enough, the four boys appeared halfway through the break, hands in their pockets, looking casual and smiling.

"Hey! Dillon!"

Ben got to his feet so as to feel at less of a disadvantage. "Oh, no," Ben muttered under his breath as the four older boys sauntered towards him. He was just about to begin eating the lunch Lydia had packed up for him.

"Got our money, Dillon?" Thomas asked.

"No."

"What did you say?" Thomas frowned.

"He said no," one of the other boys replied. "Where is it? You know what we said yesterday."

"I'm not doing it anymore," admitted Ben.

"You're pathetic," Thomas laughed.

"Yeah," the other boys chimed in. laughing.

"Thing is, now we're going to have to punish you, since you haven't got our money."

"What shall we do, spank his backside? Bet that's what your father would do, isn't it, Dillon? Spank you like the little baby you are."

"I think we ought to teach him to grow up." Thomas threw a punch suddenly; not a hard one, but his fist struck Ben in the jaw and made him stagger backwards against the tree. "Bet you don't even know how to fight, do you?"

The other boys laughed and one of them punched Ben in the side of the head, only hard enough to push him off balance, but it hurt none the less. He raised his hands to try to protect himself, causing all four boys to laugh louder. Two of them grabbed him by the arms and held him.

"Let go!" Ben exclaimed.

Thomas hit him hard in the stomach. Ben doubled over, gasping, unable to get his breath and trying not to be sick and give them something else to taunt him about. Ben raised his head slowly, struggling to breathe waiting for another punch that Thomas was winding up to deliver.

"What's the matter can't fight like a man," Ben taunted.

"Let'im go," Thomas said loudly causing the other boys to let go of Ben's arms, as Thomas punched him again in the stomach.

Ben did the only thing he could think of, which was to make a fist and jab it upwards where it smashed into Thomas's face, not particularly hard, but enough to make the older boy fall to the ground. The three's mouths fell open in shock before they turned on Ben. One of them was instantly punched twice with first one fist and then the other, dropping him to his knees. The remaining two began to back away at once.

"Where are you going, you cowards?" cried Thomas, scrambling to his feet, blood oozing from his split lip.

"You're the coward." Ben said grabbing Thomas by the shoulder. "You only go for somebody half your size," Ben hissed out punching Thomas again in the stomach. "You try to bother me again and ya'll get more than a split lip."

Much to Ben' surprise, Thomas and his three friends all retreated without a word in a dead run. At that moment Miss Granger appeared from the school building and took a quick look around the yard. Ben wondered if Thomas and the others would go and tell her what had happened, but they ran off in the other direction.

"You all right," Matt asked putting a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Yeah," Ben said looking down at his boots.

"Son I'm proud of ya," Matt said causing Ben to look up at him skeptically.

"I was fighting," Ben said wondering how much trouble he was really going to be in.

"Yeah you were," Matt agreed looking at him. "Come over here," Matt said looking at the tree. Matt hunkered down to where he was level with Ben. "I know I told you fighting was wrong no matter what, but you stood up for yourself and what you knew was right," Matt said. "There's a difference," Matt added.

"Yeah," Ben agreed looking back down at his boots.

"Can I ask you something," Matt said putting a hand back on Ben's shoulder making him look up.

"Sure Dad," Ben said.

"Why didn't you tell your Mama or me about Thomas," Matt asked.

"I don't know," Ben said shrugging his little shoulders. "I tried to tell Julia but she's always too busy with Tess now and Lydie well she's busy with Cole and I didn't want them thinking I was a baby," Ben murmured.

"Well you're not a baby that's for sure," Matt said with a smirk. "Next time though if it happens, don't steal, just tell us," Matt said looking at him.

"I didn't want to do it," Ben said. "At first it was only a dollar, but Thomas and them kept asking for more, but this time a black eye and bloody nose seemed better," Ben said scuffing the toe of his boot in the dirt.

"I know," Matt said with a nod of his head. "Ben listen to me, there is nothing you can't ever tell me or your mother," Matt said.

"But you're always so busy," Ben pointed out.

"Well yeah we are, but you and your sisters are more important and something like this…well…we can't help if you don't tell us," Matt said looking at Ben. "Promise me, you won't do it again and you'll tell us if it happens again." Matt said sternly.

"I promise," Ben swore.

"Good," Matt said standing up to his full height. "Now you better head back in to school," Matt said hearing the bell ringing.

Ben smiled up at him realizing he wasn't going to get into trouble as he hurried into the school house. And he doubted if Thomas and his buddies would bother him again either.

****M&K****

"I knew right away you were a lady Miss Kitty, you're the only one in town I haven't shrunk down to size." Will Mannon said looking at Kitty across the bar.

Kitty looked at the hand holding her wrist with distaste. She never did have a taste for killers. "What will it take Mannon," she asked firmly.

"What are you offering ma'am," Mannon said.

"Seven thousand dollars."

"The antes gone up. You keep that kind of money lying around here," Mannon questioned.

"Um no, but I can raise it on the Long Branch in the morning." Kitty said knowing Matt would have something to say about it later when he got back. He wouldn't want her selling the Long Branch to save his life but it was worth it to her.

"You'd sell this place for him."

"I would," Kitty with hesitation. She'd do anything to save Matt's life or the kids' lives. There was no price to high to protect her family.

"Is he that special too ya," Mannon said studying her trying to read her. "He must be some man."

"He is," Kitty said knowingly. Matt Dillon was more than just some man, he was her husband…her best friend….her lover and her life.

"Join me ma'am," Mannon said indicating a drink.

Kitty reaches to grab another glass, noticing the shoot gun. She couldn't help but remember what Newly said about shooting a mad dog from cover. She heard Matt's word saying most men wouldn't believe a woman would have the guts to pull the trigger. She just had to think.

"Seven thousand dollars is a whole lot of money. You could buy almost anything in world for that," Mannon said taking a drink of his whiskey, "except Matt Dillon's life. I wonder what I'll see in your eyes after he's dead."

Kitty looked him straight in the eye as she reached for the shot gun, bringing it up to only to have Mannon grab it before he slapped her hard across the cheek. The force of the blow knocking her into the beer glasses stacked on the shelf in the corner.

Kitty sat there holding the broken beer mug in her hand tightly as she fumed, watching him carefully as she waited to see what his next move would be.

Mannon stared at the cut she had just inflicted on his fore arm, briefly. She was the only person in Dodge he hadn't shaken down with fear as of yet, but he wondered how long it would last. He just found the Achilles heel in the famous Matt Dillon's armor. This red head temptress who offered 7,000 dollars to get him to leave just revealed as much to him in a spilt second. All he had to do was break her resolve and it would be just another edge on Matt Dillon, to goat him into a showdown with him.

He grabbed her wrist that held the beer mug roughly in his hand, she jerked her other hand up with the intention of slapping him with all her might, only to have him catch that wrist with his other hand.

She turned her head away wincing as she clamped down on the inside of her mouth refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. She turned her head away closing her eyes tightly to block out the sight of him, and to keep him from seeing the pain in her eyes from his vise grip on her wrists.

He carefully pinned both her wrist with one hand against her trembling thighs. He could smell the fear and distain for him on her. She was so beautiful and so tempting that he couldn't resist. He reached out a hand to cup her jaw tenderly but she refused to open her eyes, he tightened his grip on her jaw forcing her turn her head to look at him. He wanted her to look at him, and know for a fact that Will Mannon was indeed a better man then Matt Dillon.

She tried to resist the pressure on her jaw, forcing her to turn her head towards him. She tried to keep her eyes closed tightly but the pressure on her jaw increased. She slowly opened her eyes to stare straight into his icy cold narrowed eyes, as he started to lean closer towards her.

She recoiled as his cold thin lips pressed against her. She tried to jerk away from his encompassing grasps, but it was a futile attempt to make.

Her lips were so soft and inviting, as she tried to pull away from him. He relished in the feel of her struggling to get away from him. "Well see who the better man is," he murmured in a low icy cool voice against her lips, as she managed to free one hand and send if flying hard across his cheek.

Kitty tried to move over the broken glass as quickly as she could to reach the shotgun on the bar. He grabbed her waist just as she managed to grab the rim of the bar, pulling her back down into the broken glass, hard. She cut her forehead on the broken glass as she fell down against the floor, leaving her stunned for a moment.

He moved with a speed she thought would be impossible for any man, as he crawled on top of her. She tried to twist away from him as she kicked and slapped and pelted her fist against him trying to push him off of her as fought to clasp her hands in his.

He had to smile as he pinned her hands above her head, letting the shards of glass cut into her delicate flesh as he pinned her to the floor. The more she tried to fight against him, the more he felt the empowerment of it all. His chest swelled in pride knowing he finally broke her. Her struggles to free herself increased as her eyes widen with fear and panic. Using his free hand he unbuckled his gun belt laying it carefully aside, as he used his knees and weight to open her legs.

She bit down on her bottom lip as his knee pinched and applied more pressure to her legs that she tried to clamp shut to halt him. She felt him pulling the ties to her robe open as she struggled to free her self.

He started to pull her gown up along her legs being careful to shift his weight ever so slightly to not hamper his movements as his fingers ran along her long silken legs. She was so soft to the touch, as she tried to buck him off of her and jerk her hands free. He wasn't going to give her that chance. He wanted her he was going to have her. He was sure that he could prove to her that he was the better man.

She couldn't cry out or do anything but struggle to free herself but in an instant the struggling ceased as he forced his way into her unwilling body. She closed her eyes tight to block it out as she tried to get her mind to focus on something else other then what was happening to her. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to picture something more pleasant other then the raspy breathing of Will Mannon runt over her like a hog. She held her breath, as she felt his thrust getting faster and harder, she knew he was nearing the end of his violation.

"Now who's the better man," Mannon gasped out as he slowly back up on his knees refastening his trousers, looking at her disheveled form.

Kitty didn't say a word as she laid there keeping her eyes closed as she waited until she heard him get up and walk out of the Long Branch. Only when she could no longer hear his footsteps she push her gown back down and pulled the robe tight again, and let the tears fall. She laid there still shocked by what had happened and how fast it happened. As her mind wandered along the more pleasant thought.

"Kitty, just be still," Doc said when she started to groan.

"I'm all right," Kitty groaned out.

"I'll be the judge of that," Doc retorted sharply.

"Doc, help me up stairs will ya please." Kitty said shifting on the shards of broken glasses as Doc helped her up the stairs to her room. "You can't tell Matt," Kitty said after changing her gown and lying down on the bed.

"Kitty," Doc protested.

"Please Doc," Kitty moaned out as she shifted on the bed.

"We'll worry about that later," Doc said, knowing she was thinking about when Frank went on his vengeance killings. "Right now I want you to get some rest. I'll be back to check on you in the morning," Doc promised as he slowly gathered his bag leaving Kitty to sleep. He had the conscious thought to have Sue sit up with her most of the night.

Kitty laid there in bed going over everything in her mind as she tried to sleep, but Mannon's words "_Well see who the better man is," _wouldn't stop repeating in her mind like a song that just wouldn't end.

She was a good judge of men on how they acted, and Mannon being a man didn't know he had just gave her the one piece of information in saving Matt Dillon's life. Kitty was going to use that knowledge and save Matt the only way she knew how. She had to save him, this time nobody else could do it because they wouldn't understand.

"That's a good point Doc," Kitty said opening her eyes after hearing Sue leave the room.

"Well morning, how are ya," Doc questioned.

"Oh I'm all right, I wanna see him," Kitty said.

"You wanna see who," Doc asked.

"Mannon," Kitty said knowing this was her biggest obstacle in saving Matt's life.

"Mannon," Doc exclaimed shocked that she would even want to see that mad man again.

"Doc I want you to go find him and tell him I wanna see him," Kitty said looking straight at him.

"You sound serious," Doc said looking at her.

"I am," Kitty retorted.

"Well let me tell you something, you'll have to do some explaining and an awful lot of convincing before I do a thing like that. Do you think I'd go over there and get him and let him come in here and work you over again like he did," Doc said firmly as he meet her stare head on.

"He won't," Kitty scoffed out knowingly.

"No kind of answer for me," Doc grumbled.

"Doc there's no way for Mannon and Matt not to face each other is there," Kitty questioned trying a different tack with her friend.

"No, I don't think there is," Doc said.

"Well don't you think we ought to give Matt some kind of edge if we can," Kitty asked.

"Of course I do," Doc agreed with that logic so far.

"Well if you'll just trust me, I think I know a way," Kitty started out.

"You think?" Doc questioned. "You mind explaining it to me," Doc said.

"Oh Doc if I tried to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand because you're a man. I know Mannon I know him probably in a way very few people do. But it just might just be the edge that Matt needs and if I didn't try and he could kill Matt …well I….please Doc go get him." Kitty begged the emotions closing around her thought making it unbearable to talk.

Doc swiped his mustache before getting up to go get Mannon he stopped for a second by the door only to continue on his way. Kitty breathed out a sigh of relief.

Kitty sat there in her chair with a look of authority in her poise. "Come in," she called out when she heard the knock.

"Morning Red," Mannon said walking in the door.

"Mannon," Kitty said willing her features not to reveal a single thing but she hated being called Red. It was a constant reminder of a not so pleasant time in her life.

"I knew you'd make up your mind once we come to know each other. Look what I brought ya," Mannon said pulling the bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

"I've made up my mind," Kitty said as he laid the flower in her lap.

"Good that'll make it easier me staying and all," Mannon said smiling.

"You're staying all right cause it's here you're dying," Kitty said simply.

"Oh," Mannon said his smile some what faltering. "How did you come by that," the smile back on as he stared at her.

"I know men. I know how they think and I know how they act around their own kind, aside from the way they act around women," Kitty said never breaking the eye contact she had with the man.

"What that got to do," Mannon started to questioned watching Kitty's feature closely.

"Matt Dillon's a man," Kitty said firmly.

"But he's dead," Mannon said kneeling down in front of her.

"Unhum you are," Kitty said.

"You really believe that," Mannon said skeptically that she would believe that.

"You'll believe it too, when you see him." Kitty said.

"Woman you are a wonder," Mannon said as the smile came over his face.

"Are sure as there are a sun and a moon, he's gonna kill ya," Kitty warned.

"Red it's been lots of years, and I've never lost." Mannon said looking straight at her.

Kitty had been waiting for that opening and it wasn't going to get any better then that, "You did with me," she said simply as she watched it sinking into Mannon's mind before he lost it.

The next day Kitty forced her self to stare out the window at Mannon shooting her glasses trying to show off he was the better gun and a better man. But it didn't faze her any as she turned her back on him but it did effect Mannon. She even forced herself to walk down the stair to ignore him completely.

Kitty held her breath when she heard the horse beats on the desolate street. She knew it was Matt but she couldn't help praying that he wouldn't have come back but she knew better then to hope for that. This was his town, his friends and he wasn't going to turn his back on it just because of Will Mannon.

Kitty held her breath as Matt fell back against the ground with the impact of the bullet, as Doc scrambled over towards Matt's body.

"Now there's a man a good man," Mannon said looking at Kitty.

Kitty didn't look at Mannon as she watched Matt start to move around. She watched with hopeful eyes as he waved Doc out of the way.

"Mannon," Matt called out only to shoot him down.

Kitty watched a Matt moved to get to his feet, she walked over towards Mannon.

"Yeah he is a good man," Kitty said, as Matt slowly came over to join her to check on Mannon. Sam grabbed up Mannon's gun.

"Couple of you boys carry up would ya," Matt commanded holding his arm where the bullet had pierced the strong muscle.

They got Mannon up stairs, Doc took a look a better look at Matt's shoulder seeing it was a thru and thru he knew well enough that Kitty could dress the wound until he had time to stitch it up.

"Kitty, clean his shoulder and dress it the best you can for now," Doc said shuffling over to take care of Mannon.

Kitty helped Matt into the back bed room to tend his wound when he cupped her jaw noticing the bruise that was still visible even under her make up. "What happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Kitty said helping him unbutton his shirt and ease it down his arms.

"Don't give me that," Matt said harshly.

"I just got roughed up a little bit," Kitty said not quite meeting his eyes as she got the basin of water to wash the blood away.

"You're lying," Matt said firmly.

"Matt what difference does it make," Kitty countered.

"I want to know that's what," Matt said tersely.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kitty said just as firmly. "Not right now Matt," Kitty said dressing his wound.

Matt didn't like it but it was something Kitty was going to have to work out before she told him, he knew that. But it didn't stop his mind from wondering down every different scenario of what could have happened. None of them he liked.

Matt sat out into the outer office while Kitty went to fetch Newly, so Doc could stitch his shoulder up. "What did he do to her," Matt asked biting his lip as the needle pierced through the tender flesh.

"I can't tell you that Matt," Doc said stubbornly.

"Doc," Matt said looking over at him. "I saw the bruises, and that's from more then a little roughing up." Matt declared harshly.

"Matt I can't answer you. She's going to have to tell ya, but I can tell ya she's not wanting to," Doc said as he finished stitching the wound closed. "You're not going to be able to use this arm for a while," Doc said as he put a clean dressing on the shoulder. "I'll give you some laudanum for the pain," Doc said.

"No laudanum Doc, quinine for the fever all right but no laudanum," Matt said he wanted his wits about him if he was going to be dealing a fiery redhead in a few moments.

*****M&K****

"What happened Kathleen," he grounded out through his teeth after moving his shoulder to ease the shirt off.

"Nothing," Kitty said. "It was Mannon just trying to taunt that's all," Kitty said softly.

"What that supposes to mean," Matt raged as he stared at Kitty brushing her hair.

"Matt it doesn't matter it's all over now," Kitty said laying the brush down. "You're safe, the kids are safe, Dodge is safe what difference does it make," Kitty said looking down at the floor.

"I want to know, Kathleen," Matt raged. "There is more to it then you getting roughed up a little bit," Matt said taking in her appearance.

"It wasn't your fault Matt. It couldn't be helped I couldn't let him…," Kitty said softly.

"We've been together a long time Kitty, and never not once have you ever done anything like you did tonight," Matt heaved out. "Tell me what happened," he demanded once again.

"Matt I don't want to talk about it," Kitty said staring at him. "It's all over now," she said moving to turn down the bed.

"He forced you…" Matt choked out staring at her as he sank down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes," Kitty whispered seeing the guilt of it wash over him. "Matt, you listen to me, I'm going to try and explain it to you though you probably won't understand it because you're a man, but I'm going to try," Kitty said sitting down beside him.

"Explain what, what is there to explain Kitty," Matt said choking on the weight of knowing the woman he loved had just suffered a fate worse then death all because of him.

"Matt, what Mannon… did it helped me give you the edge you needed," Kitty said.

"What," Matt burst out incredulously.

"Remember what you told me about firing a gun," Kitty said seeing the confusion crossing his eyes. "How one distraction is all it takes to make someone loose their edge?"

"Yeah," Matt agreed with that.

"I'm not a distraction to you," Kitty started.

"The hell you aren't," Matt interrupted.

Kitty smiled at his choice of words but seeing the pain and guilt in those dark blue depths was something that always tore at her heart. "I'm not a distraction to you like I was to Mannon," Kitty pointed out. "He wanted to be the better man," Kitty stated softly.

"He forced you…" Matt said in a soft voice, "to prove he was a better man," he questioned softly.

"Mannon thought it would break you, knowing that I chose him over you," Kitty looking down at her clasp hands. "He was so sure of himself but he didn't know you," Kitty said. "I'm not a distraction to you as long as you know I'm safe and out of harms way, but you're never going to back down," Kitty said pointedly. "Mannon didn't know that," Kitty pointed out.

"Kitty, I'm sorry," Matt started out timidly as he looked at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kitty said reaching up to cup his jaw. "I'd do anything I could save your life, you know that," Kitty said pressing a finger against his lips to stop his protest.

"You sure, what Mannon did …didn't hurt you…" he trailed off looking wide eyed at her.

"I think everything is all right," Kitty sighed out.

"Aw Kitty," Matt said splaying his hand over her stomach.

Kitty couldn't help the big smile spreading over her face as she laid a hand down over top of his caressing her middle. "Let's go to bed cowboy," Kitty said moving over to her side of the bed. "We're fine Matt," Kitty said feeling Matt curl up behind her and putting a protective hand on their baby.

"I'm sorry Kitty," Matt murmured into her hair pulling her closer.

"Better me than one of the girls," Kitty sighed out turning over to face him seeing the horrified guilt look on his face. "Matt, I'd do it all over again if I had to," Kitty said cupping his cheek. "You mean everything to me," Kitty declared passionately.

Matt didn't say a word only pulled her tighter against him as he buried his head in her neck. He knew the feeling, Kitty was his whole world same as the kids, if anything ever happened to them it would break him. He just couldn't get over the fact that Mannon had raped his Kitty to prove a point. It hurt worse than a bullet knowing she had suffered that fate because of him. If anything had happened to the baby….well he didn't want to think about that.

****M&K****

Two weeks later the bruises were gone from Kitty's face and body but Matt was still having trouble dealing with it all. Not even the justification of Mannon getting sent to Blackthorn Federal prison was enough to relieve the guilt. He walked around doing his nightly rounds trying to think and to come to terms. He walked along the boardwalk on the cool evening night when he saw the big doors to Moss stable were slightly flapping. They were closed up tight a few moments ago. Matt walked in to the stable holding the lantern only to stop at the sight in front of him. Josh Stryker was back in Dodge.

"Josh," Matt said staring at the man he once considered a mentor. "How are you?" Matt questioned. He couldn't hold any grudges against Josh he served his time for his crime and deserved a fair shake now.

"Fit, except for that," Josh said indicating his amputated arm. "They cut it off up there," Josh said not going into detail about where up there was at but then Matt Dillon knew.

"I'm glad you came back to Dodge," Matt said partly grateful.

"You're a liar deputy," Josh said making the word deputy sound like a foul tasting word in his mouth.

"She's still here Josh, why don't you go on home," Matt said with a curt nod before he turned and left. Josh needed to see his daughter and to work through his grudge against him in order to heal but fifteen years is a long time.

Matt walked over to the jail and stood at the window watching Josh head towards his house. He shook his head as turned the lamps down and headed home.

****M&K****.

"_Kill…burn…kill…burn…yeah burn scratchers…."Colie Ramick laughed. The flames climbed higher and higher, there was no way to even brave the flames to rescue the Wilsons. Only it wasn't the Wilson's house this time it was his and it was Mannon. _

_He could hear them screaming as he lay there bleeding in the Kansas dirt. He couldn't save them…._

Matt bolted up in bed in a cold sweat, trembling softly as he looked over at Kitty. He slowly shifted to sit on the edge of the shook his head, trying to clear it, he didn't want to think about the charred remains of bodies especially those two little kids. They hadn't been much older than Ben is now. He didn't want to remember half the things he seen as Marshal.

"Matt," Kitty said turning over and putting a hand on his back feeling him nearly jump out of his skin at the touch.

"Sorry," Matt muttered standing up. "Go on back to sleep," he sighed out.

"Matt, what is it," Kitty said wide awake now as Matt moved over to the windows and stared out them. Kitty tossed back the covers and got out of bed. She walked over towards him and gripped his bicep in both her hands.

"It's nothing," Matt said patting a hand that held his arm.

"You haven't had a nightmare like this in a long time." Kitty said knowingly.

"Josh is back in town," Matt said as if that said it all.

"Oh," Kitty said knowing now what most of the dream was about. "Matt you did the right thing," she sighed out knowing it was the guilt of what he did to Josh that was eating at him.

He knew she was right but it didn't help him any. He kept hearing the horrified panic screams and Ramick laughing the whole time. He knew it wasn't right for Josh to shoot the man three times without even giving him a chance, but he wondered if he had done the right thing even after all these years.

"Matt look at me," Kitty said firmly seeing the haunted look glass over Matt's eyes. "Things are different now," she said cupping his face and forcing him to look at her. "Men like Ramick are dead and gone…." Kitty said knowing part of the reason was Matt Dillon.

"It's not just Ramick Kit," Matt sighed out admitting. "It's more than that, it's Mannon and it's every other rotten low down….that's done some of the worse things…" Matt shuddered out.

"Is it because of Mannon riding with Quantrill," Kitty asked softly.

"Maybe, I don't know Kitty. Quantrill could be pretty ruthless just like Anderson and some of the things they did…Well had Mannon wanted to he could have been like Ramick." Matt stated.

"Oh that what it is huh," Kitty said grabbing his hand.

Matt let her lead him down the hall to Ben's room. "Take a look for yourself cowboy," Kitty said peering in the semi darken room at their sleeping son. "He's perfectly fine except for that black eye of his," Kitty said softly.

"They weren't much older than he is," Matt said looking at his son. "They never had a chance to escape," Matt groaned out turning away from his son's door and walking towards the living room. Matt opened the desk where the decanters sat and poured himself a generous amount of bourbon. He wasn't much of a drinking man when it came to forgetting but he had to night he needed to anything to block out the screams from the past.

Kitty stood there watching him and knew that nothing she did to reassure him was going to help tonight. He needed oblivion but this was one time she couldn't give it too him. Then like a miracle she felt the tiniest of flutters ripple across her middle. She put her hand against her stomach feeling the strong kick. She walked over to where Matt was trying to drink himself into oblivion and grabbed his hand again only to put across her slightly rounded middle.

Matt stared at her for a minute then he felt the tiny movement that barely felt like anything at first but it got strong with each flutter. He sat his second glass down on the desk untouched as he splayed both big hands on her middle feeling his child kick with sure and steady but strong kicks. He looked at Kitty as the babe kicked his heart out reassuring him that they were once again all right.

****M&K****

"I'm worried," Kitty said as she stood against the bar talking to Doc.

"Oh," Doc said looking at her.

"You know Matt, he still thinks he was in the wrong for turning on Stryker, even though everything this man has stood for," Kitty stated.

"Well Kitty, it's only natural for it to be hard on him. Josh was more than just his boss he was a friend and a mentor," Doc stated.

"I know," Kitty stated. "And he's done the best he could for Sarah Jean too, but fifteen years…" Kitty stated only to trail off as Josh walked in the bar. She listened to Josh talk to Cal and Jed about the past before Sam interrupted them.

"Mr. Stryker how about a drink," Sam called out from behind the bar as Josh walked over to him. "What'll be sir," Sam asked smiling.

"Well now Sam it hasn't been so long you forget has it," Josh said looking at the friendly barkeep. Sam reached under the bar for a bottle of the good stuff as Louie walked over towards Josh. "Still got a tight hold on you huh, Louie," Josh questioned knowingly as Louie nodded. "Sam pour Louie one," Josh said putting the money down on the bar for his and Louie's drink.

"Yes sir," Sam said as josh took his drink and headed down to where Kitty and Doc were standing.

"Miss Russell, Doctor Adams," Josh greeted.

"Josh," Doc greeted.

"Mr. Stryker," Kitty said with a tilt of her head.

"Can I buy you a drink," Josh offered friendly like.

"Having coffee Josh thank ya," Doc said saving Kitty from explaining why she wasn't really drinking here lately.

"I want to thank you for giving Sara Jean a job in this place of yours," Josh said looking around.

"Sara Jean's a very good twenty one dealer Mr. Stryker," Kitty said looking at him as he nodded his head before walking back over to Cal and Jed's table.

"Mama," Lydia said softly coming out of the back to stand beside her mother. "Who's that," Lydia asked.

"I don't know yet," Kitty said patting her daughter's hand as the boys laughed.

"Of course everybody remembers Colie Ramick," Josh said evenly causing the Long branch to go quiet. "Course that night I caught up with him out at the Wilson place, it was too late for me to do anything about Jim and Ellie, and those two little kids inside that burning house. Ramick standing out side watching it burn laughing, laughing like a man gone crazy." Josh stated taking on a haunting tone. "No matter how it's been told if he hadn't tried to escape I wouldn't have killed him. You two know me better then anyone ever has, you believe I'd shoot down an unarmed man? Jed?" Josh asked looking at the elderly retired feed store owner.

"Well I don't know…I…"Jed stammered out in his high pitched squeaky voice.

"Do you," Josh demanded again.

"I don't know Josh, just in the clear like the folks at the trail. Then Marshal Dillon got on the stand and he said…" Jed stammered out.

"My deputy told it differently then it was," josh declared.

"Josh," Doc called out patting Kitty's hand as she kept a firm grip on Lydia. "Fifteen years ago, don't you think it out be dead and buried by now," Doc asked walking over towards Josh.

"You talk like my deputy Dillon. All I want is to clear my name. Maybe that's all I'm asking from this town." Josh stated loudly.

"Don't try to clear your name by dragging Matt's through the mud." Doc burst out.

"The only two men know what happen out there that night. Me and the deputy. Matt Dillon's story on that witness stand took 15 yrs off my life and this arm by a prison butcher that called himself a doctor." Josh raged.

"Inferring Matt Dillon lied on that stand. Josh there's not a man woman or child in this town that would believe Matt Dillon would lie under oath."

"Only if he wanted something bad enough. A US Marshal's badge," Josh commented.

"Josh I went out there myself that night, I examine Ramick, three bullet holes when one would have killed him." Doc bristled.

"When a prisoner is escaping a man doesn't count how many times he shoots," Josh shot back.

"All right wait a minute everyone knows Jim and Ellie Wilson were your closest friend. And you hated Ramick for what he did to them and the kids. Now isn't it just possible you took it upon yourself to save the court a lot of trouble and executed him yourself." Doc questioned knowingly only to get slapped into the table from Josh's back hand.

Kitty let go of Lydia's hand as she rushed over to Doc to check and see if he was all right as Doc slowly rubbed his jaw and turned to look at Josh. "Well there you are Josh, in one blind moment of rage you'd kill a man," Doc stated before he looked at Kitty sorrowfully and left the Long Branch.

Kitty stood there watching Doc leave as the Long Branch started to clear out of the meager crowd that was there to begin with before she turned and headed towards the bar herself. She grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and forcibly turned her towards the office. She could see Lydia fuming wanting to use that sharp tongue of hers against Josh but it wouldn't help matters any.

"Mama," Lydia protested as Kitty pushed her daughter into the office. "Who is that man," Lydia burst out turning to face Kitty with her hands on her hips.

"That's Sarah Jean's father," Kitty said.

"Why didn't you say anything when he accused Dad of being a liar," Lydia burst out.

"It wouldn't have done any good," Kitty said. "That and your father wouldn't approve," Kitty said.

"Why in thunderation not," Lydia said using Doc's favorite curse word.

"Because your father sent Josh Stryker to prison for fifteen years and took over his job," Kitty snapped out. "Josh Stryker was the first Marshal of Dodge City, and because your father testified against him, he feels that Josh is entitled to blame him," Kitty hissed watching Lydia sink down in the chair.

"Wow you're really grouchy with this one," Lydia said rearing back her head a little as she stared at her mother.

"Sorry," Kitty sighed out. "Look out of respect for your father at least try to be nice to Mr. Stryker okay," Kitty said.

"At least until we find out whether he's a friend or foe," Lydia said.

"Something like that," Kitty said as the office door opened again.

"Kitty," Matt said as Lydia got up out of the chair.

"Watch it she testy today," Lydia said slipping out the door.

Matt stared after her for a moment as she ducked into the store room. "What happened or do I want to know," Matt questioned.

"Josh was in here running his mouth and I snapped at her because…well she didn't know…" Kitty sighed out leaning back against the desk. "You need something," Kitty asked.

"I just came by to tell ya, Ben's going with Michael to go fishing and I gotta ride out to Ace Reed's place," Matt said eyeing her.

"Crouch's sheep again," Kitty smirked out.

"Yeah," Matt said on a half chuckle. "I'm just waiting on Festus to finish with Buck," Matt sighed.

"Well Julia is having lunch Tessa, and temper is sulking in the stock room, I might just go home and take a nap," Kitty said rubbing the back of her neck tiredly.

"Might put you in a better mood," Matt quipped out.

"Now don't you start," Kitty said pointing a finger at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Matt teased. "I'll be back after while," Matt stated turning to walk out the door.

"All right I'll see ya later," Kitty said following him out the door. "Tell Sam to keep an eye on things for me while I tell Lydia," Kitty said turning towards the stock room.

"All right," Matt said walking back out into the main room.

****M&K****

Festus was bent over cleaning Buck's hooves while Matt fished getting his saddle ready to head out. "What's Ace Reed squawking about this time, Matthew," Festus asked.

"Oh he's claims Hondo's Crouch's sheep is grazing on his land again." Matt stated.

"Grazing on his…you know there ain't been a blade of grass on that pile of rocks since the upheaveal of creation." Festus spouted out.

"Yeah I know but I still have to go out and check it over." Matt said sometimes hating the duties of Marshal's.

"Well if yourn to go out to Ace Reed's house, now you be careful," Festus said warningly.

"Why's that," Matt questioned.

"Why because that old he goat is so near sighted he can't see past the brim of own his hat," Festus sassed out.

"Yeah…well… thanks for the advice Festus," Matt said already knowing about that.

"You bet," Festus drawled out.

"See ya later Festus, thanks Dish," Matt said taking the reins from the young boy as he mounted up.

"Ok. Marshal," Dish said moving away.

"You be careful Matthew you hear me," Festus called out as Matt rode away.

****M&K****

Festus stood over at the pot belly stove pouring him and Louie a cup of coffee as Julia seat the plates of fried chicken out on the table.

"You know somehting Louie, Miss Julie, I got me the uncommonest itch in my big toe, that's just been a pestering me all morning," Festus said rubbing his boot on his leg. "It's right there in that knuckle where it kinda joins up with my foot bone don't ya see. oh it's terrible," Festus said lifting his boot up on the chair.

"That supposed to mean something Festus," Louie asked looking at him.

"It's means it's fixin' to rare back and storm up don't ya see, that what it means like my grandma Tucker used to stay, folks that believes in signs don't never get their selves wet." Festus said sitting down.

"Do tell," Louie said looking at Festus.

"Didn't your grandma Tucker ever teach you that chairs are for sitting, they're for sitting not using as a foot stool," Julia reprimanded.

"Now Miss Julie," Festus said ducking his head a little as he sipped his coffee, just as there was a lot of squawking out in the street. Festus and Julia both went to go see what was going opened the door in time to see Matt riding up in front of the jail with body. "Golly Bill Matt-hew what happened," Festus asked taking the spare horses reins and tying it up in front of the jail.

"I got ambushed out at Ace Reed's place there were two of them the other one ran off." Matt stated dismounting.

"You all right Daddy," Julia asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Matt said reassuringly as Doc came over to check the body.

"Who in the tarnation is …was he anyhow," Festus asked.

"I don't know," Matt answered. "I never saw either of them before. All right folks it's all over now nothing else to see, now let's break it up," Matt boomed out in a loud sure voice.

"All right you heared Matt-hew now go on about yourn business," Festus said shooing them all way.

"Matt look at that," Doc said showing him the shackle marks on the dead man's legs.

"Yeah I know I saw those. Festus get him on over Percy Crumps will ya," Matt said grabbing Julia's shoulder and turning her towards the jail.

"You bet ya," Festus said leading the horse down to Percy's.

Matt went into the jail with Julia ahead of him and Doc following them shutting the door. Matt put's his rifle up as Julia stared at plates of fried chicken she had made. Doc looked out the curtain before turning to look at Matt.

"Those sores on his legs were caused by leg irons you know," Doc said.

"Yeah," Matt said sitting down on the edge of his desk.

'Maybe you can tell me why a man been in prison never seen you before in his life would want to kill ya. Unless maybe somebody hired him to do it." Doc suggested walking over to Matt's desk. "Somebody that wanted you dead awful bad," he added softly.

"Doc that's all I've been thinking about all the way in here. I know what you're getting at. I just can't bring myself to believe that Stryker would…." Matt said heavily.

"Well I think you're wearing blinders maybe. I know what he meant to you in those days Matt. I know how hard it was to get on that witness stand." Doc stated.

"Testifying against him was the toughest thing I ever had to do in my life Doc," Matt admitted watching his daughter clean up the untouched dinner plates.

"I know it, so does everybody else in this town. But Stryker knows your testimony put him in prison. And it's been eating on him for fifteen years. And if I was you I'd want to know an awful lot more about that fellow out there." Doc said using his thumb to indicate outside.

"Yeah," Matt said watching Julia's every move. "Julia what are you doing," Matt asked.

"Cleaning up," Julia said.

"I can see that but why," Matt questioned.

"Well you need Festus more than I do right now," Julia stated. "And I doubt that I could get Louie back in here while your busy," Julia said.

"You got enough for two more," Matt asked looking over at Doc.

"Yeah but…"Julia said looking at him.

'Well set it up," Matt said. "I'll go get Louie and send a wire off real fast and I'll be back," Matt said heading towards the door.

"All right Daddy," Julia said smiling.

****M&K****

Matt sat there with Doc, Festus and Louie gobbling up Julia's fried chicken, greens and taters like he hadn't ate in years. "Julia, sweetheart," Matt said wiping his mouth off to look at her. "That was real good," Matt said smiling at her.

"It sure was," Doc agreed.

"It was wonderful Miss Julia," Louie said slowly agreeing with Matt and Doc.

"It shore was," Festus declared.

Julia gave them all a bashful smile and thank you as she started cleaning up the dishes. "You did good sweetie," Matt said kissing her brow. "Almost better than your mama," Matt said giving her a wink.

"I'm glad you think so Daddy, so you won't mind if I go on a picnic with Jacob this Saturday," Julia said.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Matt said sitting back on the edge of his desk.

"Daddy, I'm the same age as Lydia was when you started letting her court Cole," Julia persisted.

"That was different," Matt said stubbornly.

"How," Julia asked noticing Louie and Festus making a hasty retreat out the door.

"She was older," Matt said simply.

"She was not she was fourteen the same age I am," Julia stated firmly.

"Well Cole asked me," Matt said.

"You made Cole and Lydia both ask you but it was mainly Lydia," Julia stated.

"Well…" Matt said looking at her wondering what else he could say to delay the matter. "I don't think you're old enough yet," he said with a nod of his head.

"Daddy you're not being fair. Lydia was allowed too why can't I," Julia said.

"Lydia was different, she was constantly around Cole anyways, you see Jacob what twice a month when he comes into town," Matt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's every week," Julia cried out.

"You're too young," Matt said firmly.

"Oh!" Julia hissed out angrily as she stomped her foot as she balled her fist up at her sides. "You aren't being fair and you know it," Julia cried out.

"You are too young," Matt repeated.

"Oh I hate you, you always let Lydia do anything she wants," Julia shouted out storming out of the jail. Matt winced as the door slammed behind her.

"She's right you know," Doc said sipping his coffee.

"Yeah I know," Matt said. "I figure if I can hold her off for a while I have one less hounding me about marriage," Matt grumbled.

"Lydia still after you huh," Doc chuckled.

"It's getting worse too," Matt said with a nod of his head. "I think my daughter has pulled every trick she can think of in order to get me to cave faster," Matt said.

"All but one," Doc pointed out.

"Now listen here Pappy don't go putting that idea in her head or Kitty might just skin you alive before I do," Matt said sipping his coffee.

"What's the matter Matt don't you want to be a grandpa," Doc teased.

"Yeah when I'm your age not before," Matt said. "Older would be even better," Matt groaned out.

"Marshal, I just got the answer to that wire you sent," Charlie said walking in the jail.

"Thanks Charlie, tell Sam to give you one on the house," Matt said taking the slip of paper from him. He quickly read the contents.

"Well…" Doc asked.

"You were right Doc," Matt said folding the paper up again and headed towards the door grabbing his hat off the peg. He saw Sarah Jean sitting in the buggy talking to Lydia in front of Delmonico's. Matt walked across the street leading Buck.

"Sarah Jean," Matt said looking at the girl.

"Marshal," Sarah said smiling at him faintly.

"Where's your dad at," Matt asked with out preamble.

"He said he was going up to see Mama," Sarah said.

"Thanks," Matt said turning to mount up.

"Daddy Festus said you were ambushed earlier, you all right," Lydia asked looking at him.

"I'm fine," Matt said swinging his leg over Buck's rump. "Tell your mother I'll be back in a while," Matt said heading towards old Dodge and the town's cemetery.

****M&K****

Matt found Josh right where he expected him to be. "Josh," Matt said dismounting, playing with his reins.

"What are you doing out here Deputy," Josh asked.

"I just got a wire from the warden. I sent a description of those two men tried to kill me. Turns out they were both from Kansas state prison." Matt said looking at him.

"What are you trying say," Josh quizzed.

"They were in the same cell as you Josh."

"There was a passel of them in that cell with me, crawling all over each other like rat's in a sewer,"Jjosh stated hauntingly.

"Just a coincidence is that what you're trying to say."

"Got it all figured out don't ya,. You think I hired them ole boys to kill ya? It's too bad you don't have no proof maybe you could send me back up there."

"Josh, I didn't think fifteen years in prison or losing an arm or anything else would make you sink low enough to try and have a man ambushed." Matt said turning his back on Josh to go mount up again. He heard the gun chalking and he turned to stare at Josh long and hard until Josh lowered the gun and remoistened it. Matt didn't think he could go through with it, but he didn't breathe a sigh of relief until he was well out of pistol range.

****M&K****

Kitty was sitting in her office later that evening going over the invoices Lydia had well laid out, when she heard the knock on the door. "Come in," Kitty said thinking it was Sam or Matt or one of the girls.

"Can I see you a minute Miss Russell," Josh asked poking his head in the door.

"It's Mrs. Dillon now Mr. Stryker," Kitty corrected having done heard from Doc and Festus what had happened earlier today. "What can I do for you Mr. Stryker," Kitty asked still giving the man some respect only because of Matt. She wanted nothing better to than to slap his face with all her might but out of respect for Matt and Sarah Jean she didn't act on her impulse.

Josh walked farther into the room shutting the door as he pulled out a leather billfold. "There's five hundred dollars in here, for Sara Jean. Will you see that she's gets it," Josh asked.

"Can't you wait until the bank opens in the morning," Kitty asked wondering just why he was giving Sarah Jean the money but already assuming the reason.

"I don't figure on being here in the morning." Josh admitted.

"Oh," Kitty said. "Sarah jean know that," she asked.

"No," Josh said.

Kitty stood up from her desk taking the wallet from Josh. "I'll take care of it for you," Kitty promised. She didn't think Josh was planning on getting into a showdown with Matt but just leaving town where everybody didn't remember.

"I'm much obliged to ya," Josh said tipping his hat to her.

Kitty walked over to her personal stock of whiskey. "Mr. Stryker I'd like to buy you a drink," she stated pulling a bottle off the shelves at what she knew was Josh's personal favorite. Kitty poured them both a glass and handed Josh his.

"How long you and Dillon have been married," Josh asked sipping his drink.

"Almost sixteen years," Kitty said sipping her drink as well. "Mr. Stryker, you sure you don't want to stay and tell Sarah Jean good bye, or at least give her the choice to leave with you," Kitty implored.

"It'll be easier this way," Josh stated.

"I very seriously doubt that," Kitty scoffed out. "She's done lost her mother, you're all she has left," Kitty stated.

"You and Dillon have any children," Josh asked changing the subject.

"Two daughters and a son," Kitty answered. "I know if Matt was in your shoes, I'd want him to at least give them the choice," Kitty said looking at Josh.

"Thanks for the drink Mrs. Dillon," Josh said sitting the glass down before he headed out the doors.

****M&K****

Kitty sat back at her desk wondering if maybe she gotten through to Josh about giving Sarah Jean the choice. In her opinion Sarah Jean deserved that much after all it was the thought of josh that kept the girl going for as long as has. They had done everything they could do for her and she was good friends with Lydia despite the age difference between them.

"Mama," Ben called out bounding into the office.

"You have a good time with Michael," Kitty asked noticing Ben's dirty clothes.

"I sure did," Ben said moving to hop up on the desk. "We caught us a big ole catfish too," Ben stated. "Uncle John said it's the biggest he's ever seen," Ben said using his hands to shows his mother how big the fish was.

"That is a pretty big fish," Kitty said smiling noticing Ben's hands were about as tall as him.

"Yeah, he sure put up a fight too, he almost snapped Michael's pole in half," Ben stated.

"Really now," Kitty said smiling knowing her son was more than likely stretching the truth some.

"Unhuh," Ben said. "Since we had to work so hard to catch our fish we were wondering if we could get a sarsaparilla in a beer mug," Ben asked.

"Well now," Kitty said smiling. "I don't know," Kitty stated arching her brow at Ben. "You think you deserve one after that yarn," she teased.

"It wasn't no yarn Mama honest," Ben said looking straight at her.

"All right," Kitty said. "You two go sit out back on the bench and I'll bring you your drinks," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Thanks Mama," Ben said hopping down off the desk.

Kitty smiled at her energetic son as she shook her head walking out to get him and Michael a sarsaparilla in two beer mugs.

****M&K****

Kitty was standing at the corner of the bar as she waited for Sam to fix the boys their drinks. Jessup walked in and over to her. "What can I get ya mister," Kitty asked noticing it was starting to get packed.

"Where can we talk," Jessup asked.

"We can talk right here," Kitty said with a flip of her hand.

"This is for real missy," Jessup said showing her the gun he had pointed at her. "Where can we talk?"

Kitty led him back towards the office, hoping and praying Ben wouldn't to impatient and come looking for her but with the window open he might hear enough to get Matt.

"Inside," Jessup said waving the gun towards the door of the office.

Kitty led him inside her office trying to think what to do when she heard the door lock. There was a colt in the second drawl of the desk but she didn't have enough time to grab it. She could fight the stranger with a gun pointed at her because of the baby. It was just easier to go along with him for now to see what he was after and up to then let Matt deal with him.

"The money Stryker left with ya, where is it," Jessup demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kitty retorted as she turned around to face him. She wasn't about ready to hand over Josh's life savings that he was leaving for Sara Jean to this scum bag.

"The money now," Jessup said holding the gun firmly on her.

****M&K****

"Marshal," Louie cried out in a full panic as he burst through the jail. "He's going to kill him," Louie cried out.

"Who's going to kill him," Matt demaned.

"Mr. Stryker for what they done to Sara Jean," Louie said.

Matt wasted no more time going over to Josh's house only to find Sara Jean still sitting on the floor leaning back against the table in a state of shock. "Louie get Doc," Matt said as he knelt down beside Sara Jean. He was able to piece together some what Sara Jean was mumbling. Matt sat with Sara Jean with conflicting emotions on whether to stay with her or go protect his wife. Deciding he couldn't wait for Doc to show up he grabbed Sarah Jean's cloak and carried her up to Doc's office.

****M&K****

Kitty stalled for as long as she could but when Jessup aimed the gun at her middle she opened the safe and pulled out the black billfold Josh had gave her.

"I'll take the rest of it," Jessup said greedily eyeing the rest of the money in the safe.

"You're a pig," Kitty sassed.

"All of it," Jessup demanded.

Kitty handed him the rest of the money it wasn't worth dying for. She just finished handing him the rest of the money when Josh kicked the door opened with his gun drawn. Jessup grabbed Kitty's arm pushing her out of the way as a distraction as he fired his drawn colt at Josh hitting him. Ben rushed into the door Jessup aimed at Ben and Kitty threw his arm out of the way causing him to miss fire missing Ben only to get shoved towards the safe just as Matt burst into the door firing hitting Jessup knocking him back against the shelves of Kitty's personal stock. Kitty grabbed her son and shielding him with her body as the gunfight erupted.

"Kitty you all right," Matt asked turning her towards him.

"We're fine," Kitty said letting go of her death grip on Ben as she rushed over to Josh's down body.

"Better go get Doc," Matt said looking at Josh's wound.

"All right," Kitty said getting up to go do as Matt asked.

"Sam, give me a hand here," Matt said picking Josh up to put over his shoulder. Matt stood up with Josh on his shoulder and looked at Ben's startled face. "Sam," Matt said handing Josh's body over to the barkeep to carry up to Doc as Matt grabbed his son and carried him up to Doc's.

****M&K****

Matt stood out in the office with Ben and Sarah Jean as Doc and Kitty worked on Josh in the back bedroom. Matt was pouring himself another cup of coffee when the door burst open and Lydia and Julia both burst through the door gasping for breath.

"Ben you all right," Julia and Lydia both heaved out rushing to their brother's side.

"I'm fine," Ben said as they squished him between them. "Can't breathe," he heaved out.

Lydia chuckled releasing Ben as she walked over to Matt and grabbed his arm checking him over seeing the blood stain on his shirt. "You're hurt," Lydia gasped out pulling him towards the table.

"I'm fine," Matt said. "It's not mine," he stated as both girls started fussing over him.

"Mama," Julia asked looking around not seeing her anywhere.

"She's fine too, she's helping Doc," Matt said reassuringly hearing both girls sigh with relief.

An hour later Matt sat out in the office with Doc. Kitty had taken Ben and the girls home with her knowing he'd want to wait to see how Josh was. He was just sitting there drinking coffee with Doc when Sara Jean walked out of the back bed room saying Josh was waking up. Matt went into see Josh at his request.

"Josh," Matt said sitting down in the vacant chair.

"I just wanted you to know I didn't set those fellows on you, but maybe I could have stopped them," Josh stated evenly.

"But we did stop them Josh, and that's what's counts," Matt stated looking at him.

"That's right, that's what counts Marshal," Josh said holding out his hand to shake Matt's.

Matt shook Josh's hand firmly in his knowing the grudge between them was buried in the past where it should be. He sat there talking with Josh for a few moments when Ben came barreling in the office yelling Daddy.

Ben poked his head in the back bedroom quietly. "Daddy," Ben said softly.

"Come on," Matt said looking at Josh. "Ben, I'd like you to meet Josh Stryker," Matt said wrapping an arm around Ben's shoulders.

"Nice to meet ya Mr. Stryker," Ben said politely. "Daddy, you don't have time to socialize," Ben said. "Mama losing her temper over at the Long Branch and Julie says it's bad," Ben said just as the sound of a shot gun went off.

"Friday night and your fire headed mother, or sister" Matt groaned, knowing either one of them could have fired the shot. "Well…" Matt said looking at Josh with a smile on his face as the second sound of the shot gun going off interrupted the almost silent night. "You stay put," Matt said firmly.

"But I wanna help," Ben protested.

"One shoot out is enough for the night," Matt said striding towards the door.

****M&K****

Matt hadn't stepped more than three steps out on Doc's landing before he saw half the patrons scurrying out of the Long Branch just as fast could run. Normally it would have been hilarious , but it wasn't hilarious when he saw Sam hurrying towards him.

"Ed Bellows, Marshal." Sam said as Matt hurried down the stairs to meet him. Matt hurried over to the Long Branch in time to see a fiery redhead in a standoff with Ed Bellows and his shot gun.

"I told you no Ed," Kitty said determinedly hands on her hips as she faced off with the short stocky man.

"Aw Miss Kitty," Ed whimpered. "I'll tear this place apart," Ed groaned.

"What ya think you did do," Kitty sassed out.

"Just one Miss Kitty," Ed pleaded looking at her.

"No," Kitty said firmly. "I told you if you brought that shot gun in here I was cutting you off," Kitty said fiercly.

"But Miss Kitty, it's not right them hog her all the time," Ed complained.

"She's sixteen and you aren't touching her, there's other girls for you talk to," Kitty said never once backing down.

"But she's the prettiest," Ed complained.

"And you've had enough to where you're seeing double," Kitty said shoving Ed back a couple steps. "Out," Kitty said whirling him around and pushing him towards the door.

"But can't I…."

"No," Kitty said firmly shoving him again towards the door.

"Come on Ed," Matt said grabbing an arm and helping the drunk out the door.

"It's not fair Marshal," Ed complained as Matt started carting him over to the jail.

****M&K****

"I don't think it needs stitches," Lydia stated dapping the cool wet cloth against the gash in Cole's forehead.

"Well this proves it," Cole said sitting on the table with Lydia between his legs dangling on the edge.

"Proves what," Lydia asked dipping the cloth in the basin of water.

"I got a hard head," Cole said humorously splaying his hands on Lydia's waist. His breath was coming hard and fast now, he could feel the warm softness as he sat there. His eyes going down to her softly parted lips like a man in a trance, he bent his head his eyes staring straight into hers. He wanted to kiss her wanted to taste that sweetness. Her mouth, faintly red, looked delicious.

The tension between them was almost unbearable. Neither of them moved. Life seemed to be locked in slow motion for a space of mere seconds, while their eyes said things there mouths couldn't.

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips the slight mingling scent of soap, leather and earth. She could hardly breathe. She looked at his somber face, feeling the hunger in him like a living thing because it echoed in her own body. She felt dazed, shocked, and dizzy with wanton need.

He brushed his lips lightly against her at first pulling back just a few inches to stare into her blue eyes, not seeing any sign of protest he kissed her again a little longer this time, but ever so lightly. When he went to pull away from her again her lips trailed after him and he was lost.

"Come on, open that soft little mouth and fit it mine, Lydie," he murmured bending, back towards her.

She parted her lips, nudged them up against his, and moaned when he returned the caress with a biting hunger. He looped an arm around her shoulders and brought her roughly against his chest while the pressure of his mouth pushed her head back into his muscular arm.

She felt his tongue touching hers, fencing with it and her body began to tremble. His mouth was warm, hard, and knowing. His lips crushed down over hers with a pressure that grew more intense more demanding, by the second. She clutched tightly at his arms to save herself from falling as sensations piled on sensations. She felt a surge of heat in her lower body, along with a sudden heavy throb that made her shiver.

He curled his fingers into her hair, molding her to his will. His tongue discovered the fullness of her mouth. Still the taste was so sweet. It made him long to drink and drink from her lips, to savor the sweet taste of her mouth to delve further and further within it. . His hands went to her back and slid up and down, pulling her closer against him. She felt the vibration of his groan against her lips, just before his arms swallowed her and lifted her into the hard curve of his body.

Her arms were around his neck now, holding on to him for dear life. She was trembling, and she couldn't stop it. She moaned, making him stiffen. Waves of coveted desires raced through her body.

He could feel the sensual curves and shape of her body. Full breast crushed against his chest. He could feel the wild pounding of her heart. The taste, scent, and feel of her, were suddenly blinding. And suddenly so arousing that he couldn't think no more.

It was like a dance, he was slow and tender. His lips toyed with hers gently, in a breathless silence that made her only more aware of the steely body against hers, of the warmth of his hands caressing along her back, the sensuality of his hard mouth. She lifted to his kiss with hungry abandon.

****M&K****

Matt walked in the back of the Long Branch after Kitty explained what had happened. He wanted to talk to Cole and Lydia both for a second. He opened the back door to the office to freeze dead still. Cole was sitting on the table with Lydia in between his legs. Lydia was leaning against Cole, her beautiful body almost part of his posture as they kissed with something akin to desperation.

****M&K****

Time hung like stars while they fed on each other. It was a long time before Cole could manage to drag himself away.

"God I wish your Dad would hurry up and say yes," he groaned against her lips as he rubbed her back longingly.

"I know," Lydia sighed out. "I'm doing the best I can," she murmured laying her head down on his shoulder.

"I know," Cole said burying his head in her neck.

****M&K****

Neither of them saw Matt standing there or heard him close the door. Matt walked back out onto the main floor of the Long Branch in a brooding silence.

"Did you talk to them," Kitty asked.

"No," Matt said pursing his lips together in a tight line. "They were a little preoccupied," Matt admitted seeing her brow knit together in confusion.

"Oh," Kitty said knowingly with a little shake of her head.

"I'm going to go finish rounds," Matt said giving her a timid smile.

"And think," Kitty added watching him stride towards the doors with a brooding purpose. She wondered what got him brooding this time but figured once he worked it out he'd tell her.

****M&K****

Matt walked along the board walk in silence wondering just what to do about Lydia. It was getting harder telling her she had to wait until she was eighteen, but no harder than telling Julia. Yet what he witnessed tonight, he wasn't so sure anymore.

It was painfully obvious that Lydia was in love with Cole Dalton. Matt wondered if she knew how much her feelings for Cole showed when she talked about him. Her face all but lit up, and her eyes sparkled like stars when she talked about him or saw him even long after the fact. It was clear to see that his beautiful little redheaded daughter with delicate features and the tough as nails stature had those red tendrils of hers wrapped tightly around Cole. He knew Cole would do everything in his power to make her happy but most importantly he would love Lydia and accepted her for who she was. But he still wasn't ready to let go of his little girl either. He just couldn't do it not yet, he wasn't ready he'd never be ready.

****M&K****

Kitty laid there in bed listening to Matt breath and knew he was no where near sleep. She could almost hear the wheels grinding together as the turned over what ever problem he was dealing with at the moment. She knew it wasn't Josh or anything to do with work it was something different.

"You think she's ready," Matt asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Who," Kitty asked turning over to face him.

"Lydia," Matt asked keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"I think so," Kitty sighed out realizing what Matt's brooding problem was. "I know she loves Cole and he loves her." Kitty stated softly.

"I know that," Matt grumbled.

"Then what's the problem," Kitty asked.

"I can't help seeing her as the little girl with a pig tail walking into my office begging to go fishing," Matt sighed out.

"Matt you're going to have to let her go sometime," Kitty murmured. "Half of her friends are already married. Charity is married is and expecting a family. And Jenny's working on number two," Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah," Matt said. "I don't know Kit, I just don't know," he sighed out.

"She's not a little girl anymore Matt," she whispered kissing his chest.

"She's my little girl," Matt said hugging Kitty tight to him.

Kitty couldn't argue with that because that's how Matt kept seeing them. And no matter how much they grew and matured he wasn't going to see them as anything else. He was just going to have to find a way to let go and she couldn't help him with it. It was something he was going to have to do himself.

****M&K****

It was just a normal quiet evening. Kitty was getting ready for bed at the Long Branch, since Matt was going to sleep over at the jail tonight, thanks to the gold shipment being sent out later tonight. Ben was staying with Michael out at Cole's place to see the new colt. Julia was busy getting ready for her picnic tomorrow with Jacob. Matt had finally given in and let her start dating providing she was home before dark. Lydia had went with Ben after assuring her parents both that Jane or John were going to be out there too. John was staying to help his son in case something happened. It wasn't as if they didn't trust Lydia or Cole but Matt still wasn't willing to let go just yet he was working on it but he hadn't gotten there yet.

She had just turned out the lamp and crawled into bed when she heard the gun shots. She wasted no time in getting out of bed and hurrying down the stairs lighting the lamp down stairs as it fell eerily quiet. She burst through the front doors of the Long Branch only to see Matt laying face down in the street. She drew in a shaky breath as hurried over Matt's side through the crowd that had started to gather around him. She knelt down on the ground beside him holding his hand while Doc dug out his stethoscope. She bit the inside of her lip when Doc tore open Matt's shirt. Kitty looked at him questionably waiting to say something, when he told Festus to bring him up stairs. As they helped Matt up the stairs she saw the shinny piece of silver. One prong of the star was bent inward and a drop of blood on the shield. His pride, his life, laying there with his life's blood marking it once again, slowly she reached for it, stroking her thumb over it she held it before slowly going up the stairs to Doc's office.

She stood there in front of Doc's desk clutching the badge tightly in her hands while he dug out another slug. Maybe it was because she was pregnant she didn't know but she wasn't feeling right. She just kept seeing him lying face down in the street bleeding again. Sixteen years of constant worrying if this was going to be the end, wondering if his luck had finally run out. It was the final straw that broke her back she couldn't keep living this way. She couldn't keep putting the kids through it there were just too many close calls here lately first with Mannon and then with Stryker and Morgan it was too much for her to take at the moment.

She dropped the badge on the desk before she walked out the door without saying a word. She walked through the crowd of people that had gathered to wait the news of Matt, she didn't pay any attention to their questions about him as she walked silently to the Long Branch. She walked behind the bar to pull out a bottle of her best bourbon and poured her a shot full of the amber gold liquid.

She wanted to drown out the pain, the fear, the anguish, the grief. It was all too much for her to bear anymore. She couldn't take watching him lying in the street again. She couldn't take the broke promises of waiting on a some day. She took a slow sip of the rich brew letting it burn a fiery trail down the back of her throat as the warmth enveloped her body. She was glad she had sent that letter on to Claire Hollis saying she needed to get away for a little while. Now she had even more reason to get away from it all. Ben wasn't going to like it and neither were the girls but she couldn't do it anymore.

Kitty didn't say a word when Doc walked over to the bar. "Kitty I know this has been harder on you then anybody, he's gonna be all right, I promise," Doc swore.

"What about next time Doc, what can you promise me about that," Kitty retorted before she down the rest of her drink and left him standing at the bar as she weaved her way through the empty tables and walked up the stairs to her room.

Kitty shut the door hearing the finalization of the dead click before the tears flowed silently down her cheeks. There was nothing Doc could do to promise that Matt wouldn't get shot again. There was nothing anybody could do about it and she couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of being second in his job. She was tired of making all the sacrifices just to be with him. She was so tired of it all…..

****M&K****

"Well ya finished," Doc asked moving over towards the bed that held Matt Dillon, removing the empty dinner tray from his lap,

"Yeah Doc, thanks," Matt said shifting in the bed.

"How ya feeling," Doc asked sitting donw on the edge of the bed as he pulled out his pocket watch.

"Pretty good considering the kind of medical attention I've been getting," Matt said trying to get a rise out of the older man, something he hadn't been able to do the past five days. Doc didn't even respond to his barb just continued takign his pulse. "Doc what's that pounding going on across the street there?" Matt said as the hammering slowly started to get on his nerves. "It's been going on all morning," Matt complained.

"There's nothing I can do about it," Doc said

"I didn't ask you what you can do about it, I just want to know what it was," Matt said having a sinking feeling in his gut just by that answer.

"Some building across the street," Doc grumbled.

"What building," Matt questioned as his heart skip a beat. She wouldn't do that, he thought.

"How in thunder would I know what building. I'm busy I haven't got time to run around checking up on all the carpenters around this town. You're pulse is normal." Doc grumbled out.

"Yeah but you're not." Matt said. "Doc let's face it, it's been five day now Kitty hasn't even been over to see me." Matt pointed out the obvious but the most confusing for him. "And that pounding is coming from across the street from the Long Branch. Now what's going on," Matt demanded knowing that Doc would know the answers if he didn't about Kitty.

Doc didn't want to tell Matt, Kitty was leaving town but it was probably better coming from him then Festus or Newly. "They're boarding it up, Kitty's leaving town," Doc said looking at Matt.

"Where's she headed do you know," Matt asked quietly.

"No but there is a very strong rumor that she's got a one way ticket. Nobody seen her Matt since the night you were shot. She just stood there watched me take the bullet out of ya then she just turned and walked out never said a word." Doc said keeping an eye on Matt's facial expressions.

"I see," Matt drawled out as he felt his heart being ripped out with a spoon.

"I wonder, if you do see," Doc grumbled.

"Yeah I see, but I got a feelin' you're gonna explain it to me anyway," Matt said knowingly.

"Yeah you bet I am. You have any idea how many times she stood and watched me dig somebody's bullet out of you," Doc grumbled.

"That kind of thing that's pretty hard to forget Doc," Matt said.

"Eleven. Eleven times in sixteen years she watched me cut you open and sow you up. Never said a word but each time she's died a little bit. But of course you wouldn't think about that would you." Doc said shooting him a hard narrowed eyed look only to see the pain flash across Matt's eyes. He swiped a hand over his mustache. "I'm sorry Matt," Doc apologized, of course Matt thought about it, and knew it. "I…" Doc stammered as he got up to walk away from the bed over towards the dresser, tucking his thumbs in his vest. "I guess the older I get the stupider I get,. Somehow I thought that maybe…"

"Maybe what Doc," Matt questioned.

"Well I…Matt you been the marshal in this town for 16 years. Best marshal this country ever saw, you could take that badge off right now walk right out of here leave the whole thing and nobody would think any less of you for it. There's a limit, there's a limit to what any man can be expected to do."

"I see that's the reason you stay up here twenty four hours a day doctoring people is it. Telling them you're fifty one years old when you and I both know you're …

"My age has got nothing to do with it. Nobody shooting at me," Doc snapped out.

"Keep sticking your nose in other people business they're libel too." Matt countered. Doc stared at him shocked, as he saw the hurt and the pain in Matt's eyes he knew this wasn't easy for him. He knew how much Matt Dillon loved two things with his whole heart his badge and Kitty Russell. Doc walked back over towards the bed, "You're not going to try and stop her," he questioned.

"I got no right to Doc," Matt said. It was Kitty's decision to make and make alone. He couldn't stop her from finding happiness and everything else she ever wanted in life even if it meant leaving him. He couldn't deny her that, but he did wonder about the kids.

"You know what I think," Doc said interrupting his thoughts. "I think you're a dang fool," Doc said knowing perfectly Matt wouldn't stop Kitty from leaving believing he had no right. Knowing if he could just bend his pride enough to ask her to stay she would.

"Well that puts you in a pretty tough position, because as far as I know there's no cure foolishness," Matt said tartly.

Doc just stared at him full of shock remorse as he stared at the man. "By thunder there is one way and that's making you listen," Doc snapped out.

"Matt I know how you feel about Kitty. Now you let me tell you something." Doc said.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me whether or not I agree to it anyways." Matt grumbled.

"That's right I am. I've stood by and watch you push Kitty out the door with one hand yet hold on tight to her with the other. You can't keep doing that Matt, no matter how many excuses you try. You have a chance Matt to make it right ask her to stay." Doc grumbled. "Don't be a fool this time."

"I've got no right to keep her here. If I did don't you think I would stop her? I need her Doc but I can't force her to stay." Matt drawled out the truth of the matter. "You think I don't know that I'm the cause of a lot of her and the kids' misery. You think I don't know how many times I've disappointed her the kids. I've had to let her down the kids down because of my job. There's not one single day that I would change of having her in my life or the kids but I can't keep them here Doc."

None of them had complained a whole lot about his job. Although, there were occasions where they did but it wasn't really about his job. Those times had happen when he had inadvertently been thoughtless.

"Matt, she understood those terms a long time ago and she accepted them because it was part of you. Matt, when are you going to realize that she's not Leona or any of your other old flames. Kitty's not a weakling and she is not going to break because the pressures get to tough for her to handle. And you worry about those kids well let me tell you something they are just as strong as Kitty is and you're not helping matters."

"Doc, enough all ready. I know what you are trying to say and I know what you are getting at and I know all of it. I got it playing thousands times a day in my head as a reminder of what I've did and she did. I can't just blow it out like you would a lamp. I have to live with it every day. All my life I've sacrificed myself for someone else, Doc. I know that I've sacrificed Kitty, Lydia, Julia and Ben by doing my job. I should be able to sacrifice my feelings for them, to give Kitty a chance at happiness." Matt argued with a firm voice. "Nothing has changed Doc. I'm still the marshal and I can't give her what she wants. I still have no right to stop her from her one chance at happiness." Matt sighed heavily.

"Matt I know how you feel, but you're wrong." Doc grumbled softly at the weary tired man stretching back out on the bed. "You've been the law here for sixteen years. You deserve a chance at happiness too you know. There is a limit to what you can do Matt, just as there is a limit to what you can ask Kitty to do."

"Doc, please enough. It's not easy for me. You think it's easy to know she leaving and taking my kids with her. It's never been easy for me but I have to try for their sake."

"If that's the case how about you try to give her what she really wants Matt?" Doc muttered tugging at his ear. "Why don't you try that one?" He grumbled. That was just it he still had no right to stop her no matter how much he wanted to stop her from leaving.

****M&K****

"Just keep track of any offers that come in Sam, and I'll let you know where to contact me," Kitty said turning to see Newly Festus and Doc all waiting a turn to say goodbye. "Oh my," Kitty said seeing them all standing there.

It wasn't going to be easy to say goodbye to them she was hoping to leave with out having to see any of them but she should have known that would have been a lot harder. It was already hard leaving the kids here but she had to for the time being at least until she made some arrangements.

"Miss Kitty," Newly said looking at her.

"Newly," Kitty said shaking his hand.

He was the newest and thoughtful friend she had. She had come to appreciate his thoughtfulness as well as watching out for Matt's back side as a trust friend.

She walked over towards Festus seeing the tears glistening in his blue eyes as he tried to form the words to speak, but she understood. They had been through a lot together the last ten years. He had saved Matt's life more time then she cared to realize and watched out for her more times then she could ever count while Matt was away. There just weren't words enough to say good bye to a friend like Festus, so she hugged him instead. "Look out for him, and be careful," she whispered in his ear before giving his whiskery cheek a soft tentive peck.

She walked over to Doc and she couldn't' form the words to tell the old country doctor goodbye. He was the seconded hardest good bye in her life, well maybe a third. There just wasn't words enough to express her goodbye to her mentor, confidant, and best friend.

"I guess it wouldn't do me any good for me to ask you to…" Doc said as she started to walk through the swinging doors.

"No Doc, no it wouldn't thank ya anyhow," Kitty said before she walked out the doors.

Kitty walked out the door over to the waiting stage seeing the kids lined up waiting. "Lydia," Kitty said hugging her oldest as she stared at the tears in Lydia's blue eyes. "Look after your brother and sister," she murmured in her daughter's ear.

"I will Mama," Lydia said softly looking at her mother. She probably understood the meaning of this whole thing a lot more than what Julia or Ben did. She understood it but she couldn't believe it was happening.

"Julia," Kitty said hugging and kissing the quietest one out of the bunch. "You help your sister," Kitty said looking at her.

Julia just nodded her head. She knew half of what was going on, and she had mixed emotions on the whole thing. She just couldn't understand how her mother could say she loved her father then just go away. It didn't make sense, at least not to her and there was no doubt about it her mother was leaving.

"Ben, you be a good boy and mind your sisters, and I'll see you soon," Kitty said kissing his sandy blonde curls.

"Aren't you going to tell Daddy bye," Ben asked innocently.

She paused for a moment to stare up the window of Doc's office. She didn't even tell him good bye. How could she bring herself to tell him goodbye? How could she not tell him good bye of all people? She owed him at least that much in order to tell him good bye to his face not the letter she had stuck in his shirt pocket of his clothes that laid neatly folded on the bed. "I'll just be a moment," Kitty told the Dale who was waiting to help her into the coach, as she turned and walked up the stairs she had climbed so many times before with the same grit and determination as with the fear and clenching heart ache that clung to her. She had to tell him goodbye to his face to explain why she was leaving.

Kitty knocked on the front bedroom door hearing his curt come in, she opened the door.

Matt turned to look at her as she moved to stand a far enough away from the edge of the bed. "I was wondering if you were going to come say goodbye," Matt said looking at her hoping that this was just another thinking trip not really goodbye.

"I was wondering to, it isn't easy," Kitty said her heart breaking in her chest as she stared at the wide chest with the white bandage reminding her of how close to loosing him she had, come yet again. She couldn't stand the thought of loosing him. No it was better if she just left now at least then the pain would stop.

"No it isn't," Matt agreed, wondering if the aching longing in his chest would ever go away. He couldn't think of anything to say. As much as he wanted her to stay or at least tell him when she might be coming back, he had no right to ask her. He had no right to stop her either.

He couldn't bring himself to ask her to stay, not when he knew she might be able to find happiness somewhere else. Even though the thought of her with someone else nearly killed him, he couldn't bring himself to say the one word he knew would get her to stay….Stay.

"Matt I..I don't want you to think that…well it isn't' that its…" Kitty stammered out trying to find the words to explain why she was leaving to his face. It was so much easier to tell him on paper then to his face. She couldn't remember a time she had so much trouble talking to him.

"Kitty, we've never needed explanations have we," Matt said, giving her the easy way out of not explaining. He all ready knew the reason she was leaving. Him getting shot was just a little too close of call and it just happened to be the straw that broke the camels back. It just made her realize all the more how much harder it was. He understood, and it wasn't easy. It was killing him.

He wanted to tell her to stay, that things would be different but he knew they wouldn't be. It was her choice, and she made it, willingly. He couldn't stop her from leaving anymore then he could give up his badge. Although he wondered…

"No," Kitty said with a slight shake of her head. "Goodbye Matt,"

He stared at her, she had just told him she was leaving saying goodbye. His worse fear had just been spoken, by the one he loved. He couldn't move the words 'Goodbye and Matt" swirled around his head, he couldn't make sense of it. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat to form the words.

"Good bye Kitty," he said biting the inside of his tongue to keep from saying more, as he watched her leave. He knew her well enough to know that she standing just on the other side of the door trying to gather her cool demeanor again, as she fought back the tears. He wasn't doing too good of job of fighting back the cry to bring her back in the room again himself.

Kitty stood there on the other side of the door, waiting…hoping that Matt would call her name and ask her not to leave. Anything but she heard nothing. This was really goodbye, after all these years he still couldn't choose them above his badge. He still couldn't break down an admit that he needed her, and this time she needed more then just the words she needed the actions too. But nothing came with a heavy disappointed heart she walked down to stage and left with out another word.

Matt heard the outer office door click shut before he threw back the covers and got up wincing and clutching his chest as he walked over to the window still. He looked down seeing Lydia, Julia and Ben standing there waving as he watched her disappear from his life. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do was turn from the window and watch her leave. He let her leave because he couldn't stop her from finding a happiness that he couldn't give her.

It stung his pride that she could stand by him for so many years never really caring about him doing his job, only to throw it all away with one close call. He had close calls before and she never left… never turned her back on him. That was why it was hurting so much this time, he mused. That was why this good bye was the hardest. Who was he kidding. This goodbye was the hardest because of everything he just lost and all for what a piece of tin.

She didn't see the hard faced man, by the window with tormented eyes in a face like broken stone. She didn't hear his soft, agonized "Kitty!" or hear the faint break in his voice that not one other human being had ever heard, or ever would. She couldn't know that she was putting a knife into his heart.

****M&K****

"Kitty," Claire Hollis called out happily as stood there in the door way of the Nugget Saloon.

"Oh Claire," Kitty said looking wearily happy at her friend.

"How are you?" Claire asked moving over to cup Kitty's shoulders in a warm welcome.

"Oh Claire you don't even look a day older," Kitty hummed out.

"Aw that lie has earned you a drink," Claire pointing a finger at her. "Come on," Claire said leading the way into the saloon with her arm around Kitty's shoulder.

"The room upstairs across from mine," Claire told the driver where to put the bags, as she moved to pour them both a drink. "Kitty don't keep me in suspense," Claire said from her seat at the table after the driver left. "I mean your letter said you had to get away but what's that mean," Claire asked questionably.

Kitty scratched her brow as walked over towards Claire. "That about sums it up," Kitty said sitting down across from Claire. "I got the Long Branch up for sale, they boarded it up before I left," Kitty commented as she took the glass of whiskey.

"The Long Branch up for sale," Claire asked skeptically she knew how much the Long Branch meant to Kitty.

"That's right," Kitty said knowing Claire was finding it hard to believe.

"Aw Kitty, I mean it's none of my business but the Dodge marshal, I mean I thought that…." Claire said unsure how to proceed. Kitty wasn't one to generally open up about things.

"Claire if it's all right with you I just rather not discuss it." Kitty said taking a sip of her whiskey.

"We read something down here about a shooting in Dodge, he's all right isn't he," Claire asked thinking that would be the only reason Kitty would ever leave Dodge.

"Oh yeah he's fine, uhum Claire if you don't mind I've had a real long day and I'm kind of like to turn in," Kitty said wanting to avoid any more of Claire's questions.

"Sure you're rooms all prepared," Claire said with a slight nod of understanding.

"Thank you," Kitty said as she climbed up the stairs to the room she always stayed in when she visited Claire.

She was done crying herself to sleep, and she was done crying over the things she could never have as the exhaustion and the strain of the last few days finally washed over her body as she sank into sleep.

****M&K****

Lydia stood there on her front porch hugging the shawl tightly around her shoulders as she looked out into the evening sky. She could hear her father's deep voice saying good night to Ben as he tucked him into bed. She heard Julia asking him something and her father saying we'd see before he crept out onto the porch.

She was beginning to understand why her mother worried about her father so much. There was nothing worse then the unknown. They said a lawman had to enjoy his own company for long periods of time but the same could be said about the lawman's wife and woman as well. While he was out chasing down renegades and bandits, she was sitting at home trying to carry on, sleeping alone with the worry and fear. But when he was home the moon and sun rose around him, and their time together.

"Lydia," Matt said walking out side on the porch to stand beside his daughter.

"You couldn't have stopped her I know," Lydia said wearily.

"I don't have any right to," Matt said.

"How about the right as her husband," Lydia snapped out. "As our father doesn't that give you some right," she hissed.

"It's not that simple," Matt said leaning up against the porch.

"Why isn't it," Lydia questioned.

"Because I love your mother," Matt sighed out staring into the darken street.

"If you ask me you're just scared. You're scared to go after Mama and you're scared to let me marry Cole." Lydia harped out.

"I'm not scared," Matt admitted heavily.

"Then why don't you do something," Lydia hissed out aggravated as she stamped her foot at her father's indifference before she stormed inside.

****M&K****

Kitty was awaken by the shouted coming from down stairs. She could hear Claire's voice carry along with a man that she was assuming was Dawson. She was shocked when Dawson smack Claire across the cheek but she also saw the remorse and the hurt in his body. She heard the understanding pain in Claire's voice before Dawson left.

"Well I've been around long enough to understand some of the things that were said. Is that the law in this town," Kitty said disapprovingly.

"That's the law such as it is," Claire said sipping the drink she had just poured.

"Who's this Papa," Kitty asked wondering what kind of trouble Claire was really in.

"Papa Steiffer, oh well he's our guardian, our father confessor, our protected from all that is evil." Claire bit out sarcastically. "I think you heard Dawson say when he smiles we all smile, well that's a fair way of putting it."

"Why don't you fight him," Kitty questioned.

"Awe Kitty that's very unfunny joke around here. If there is one thing Papa can't stand is an unfriendly person. That keeps him awake nights trying to figure out how to correct that condition," Claire added tartly.

"Well I'm sure there must have been some people that had stood up to him," Kitty said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh yes over the years there's been a few," Claire admitted. "Then all of a sudden you begin to wonder what ever happen to Mr. So and So. Where did move too, or why did the feed store catch fire twice in the same month. I mean the message really get's thru. Yes indeed it does have a way of getting through." Claire said taking another sip of her whiskey.

"I don't know Claire it's not my problem but I sure stand up to him," Kitty said firmly.

"You'd stand up," Claire said skeptically.

"Well I certainly wouldn't run or back off of it," Kitty said.

"What about the situation in Dodge City did you meet that head on," Claire countered.

"Well that's different," Kitty said knowing Claire had her at that point.

"Is it? Kitty this is woman to woman, there is no place I can go if I loose my place here. I mean you talk brave but all you have to do is buy a ticket back to Dodge. I run and I burn bridges. You have a straight road back to Dodge all the bridges intack. And weather you know it or not you are going to return."

"Excecpt I'm not," Kitty said roughly. "Claire how would you like to have a partner." Kitty asked after a moment.

"What," Claire asked dubiously.

"How much would you take for half interest in this place.

"With all the trouble facing me," Claire asked doubtfully.

"How much," Kitty demanded.

"You do mean that," Claire staring at her wide eye in stunned shock.

"Except for one stipulation, I'm not going to smile at Papa. I'm going to give him a big round fat no." Kitty said pouring her a glass of whiskey. "Shall we drink to it partner," Kitty asked.

"Well don't you want to think it over," Claire asked still a little stunned.

"Here's to burning bridges," Kitty said holding up her whiskey glass in a toast.

****M&K****

Matt laid there stretched out on the bed just staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep again tonight. Two days…twenty four hours since she left and he didn't think he was going to make it through one more hour. Sure the kids kept him busy during the day to where he really didn't have time to think about it much but there was nothing stopping him at night. Every little thing reminded him of her. It was torture sleeping in their bed alone not knowing if she was coming back or not. The smell of her perfume, remembering how she looked with her hair all spread out on the pillow. Her smile…the way she laughed…He couldn't even remember the last time she really laughed or smiled.

He rolled over on his side hitting his pillow with a balled up fist only to get the faint traces of vanilla and lavender waffling under his nose. For the first time in sixteen years he was scared, really and truly scared. When she had left before it had hurt, but nothing like this. Maybe it was not knowing if she ever coming back or the fact that he wasn't sure if she would this time. Maybe that was what was making the difference. She always said the unknown is what scared her the most and he had just scoffed some callous remark about the idea. He knew better now.

Lydia was right he needed to do something, but how could he when he didn't even know where she went. First time in sixteen years he didn't even have a clue to where to start looking. He couldn't very well ask Lydia because she was assuming he did know, even though he didn't. All he knew for certain was where ever Kitty was she was planning on taking his babies with her once she made arrangements. He couldn't even lie to himself anymore saying it was her being pregnant and emotional and needing to think.

****M&K****

"What about your marshal and the kids," Claire asked still stunned by Kitty's seriousness at wanting to buy a half interest in the Golden Nugget.

"Lydia wants to get married to one of the ranchers in Dodge but Matt is refusing until she turns eighteen. Julia…well I'm not quite sure what she's making out of all of this and Ben well he's young enough to be in total oblivion and he'll bounce back. As for Matt…well that's something I rather not get into tonight but I tired of waiting. I'm so tired of sacrificing everything I want for him and he can't even sacrifice one thing for us," Kitty said.

"What happened, Kitty," Claire asked.

"What hasn't happened," Kitty countered. "I love the man to death, Claire honestly I do, and I know it sounds childish complaining about a few missed dates but it's not just that…" Kitty heaved out leaning back in the chair she was sitting in. "He can't even take an hour for us, even though he has two perfectly fine deputies. Then he got shot, and it was just too much." Kitty sighed.

"So you just left him," Claire stated more than asked.

"Yes and I never want to see him or his damn badge again." Kitty said roughly.

"Kitty it's none of my business but aren't you being a little harsh on him for doing his duty," Claire asked.

"Are you being a little harsh on Dawson for selling out," Kitty countered.

"Now hold on Kitty," Claire said. "Dawson wasn't always like that, and no I don't think I am. If his old man was alive he wouldn't be putting up with Papa's robbery. But that is where Dawson is the weakest at too. He's old man's dying took a lot out of him."

"You don't have to explain it to me," Kitty said holding up a hand. "I just know the kids would be better off not constantly worrying about their father because he took another a bullet."

****M&K****

"Lydia, I want you take care of things for a little while," Matt said throwing things into his trail bags. "Festus and Newly are going to look after things for a few days."

"You sure your fit enough to be riding a horse," Lydia asked.

"We're going to find out. " Matt said with a tilt of his head.

"Dad won't you at least take Festus or Newly along with you," Lydia asked.

"I can't, if I show up with one of them your mother…well it's just better that I don't." Matt said softly.

"I understand," Lydia said. "Just do me a favor on your way down please or back or it don't matter," Lydia said.

"I know, try and reconsider about you and Cole getting married. We'll see," Matt said and that was as far as he was going to consider the option.

****M&K****

Three nights later Kitty walked down into the saloon and over to the bar. "Business is picking up," she commented.

"Yeah some of the boys won a game tonight," Claire said.

"Anybody come calling on you yet," Kitty asked wondering if Papa Steiffer had come by or sent one of his men to do his dirty work after their meeting.

"No, I don't understand it," Claire said. "Kitty, do you really think he's gonna leave the Nugget alone," Claire asked doubtfully.

"I think our next move is to call together all the business owner in town. If we stand together Papa would have to shoot up the whole town in order to get any place," Kitty pointed out their next move.

Claire looked over towards the door seeing the big tall man standing there peering over the doors before he started to walk in the doors.

Kitty turned to see what had gotten Claire's attention before she turned back towards the bar with her back ridged.

"What are you doing here Matt," Kitty snapped out.

"I got some business down south of here," Matt said looking her over.

"Just passing through," Kitty huffed out.

"Something like that," Matt said.

Claire gave Kitty an arched brow look and rolled her eyes over towards Matt. "Uhum Claire this is Marshal Dillon, Claire Hollis," Kitty said introducing the two.

"My pleasure Miss Hollis," Matt said looking at her.

"Marshal can I buy you a drink," Claire asked holding a whiskey bottle in her hand.

"Thank you," Matt said as she poured him a drink. Before she got called away.

"Kitty how are things going for you donw here," he asked trying to broach the real reason he came down here.

"I'll be doing all right I think," Kitty said casting a sideways glance over at him before she turned back to the bar. She couldn't get drawn back in just by looking at him. "How's everybody back in Dodge?"

"Aw they were fine when I left," Matt said. "You know Kitty you picked yourself a pretty rough town here," Matt said wanting to ask her to come back to Dodge, but knowing he had no right to do so.

"It isn't anything Claire and I can't handle," Kitty said roughly. Before they were interrupted by a poker set up that Matt just had to interfere with .

"Thanks Marshal. If you ever decided to run for town sheriff you got my vote." Claire said breathing out a sigh of relief as they walked back over towards the bar.

"What's going on here, you girls in some kind of trouble? Are they trying to close you down," Matt questioned as he leaned up on the bar between them.

"Trouble my life has been full of it lately," Claire heaved out.

"We can handle it," Kitty said roughly.

"Are you sure Kitty," Matt questioned.

"I'm sure," Kitty said just as firmly as she could muster.

"Well thanks for the drink Miss Hollis," Matt said turning to leave. Well one thing for sure Kitty wasn't in any mood to listen right then.

"That's the first real man we had in this town and you're telling him he's not needed." Claire said dubiously.

"I'm telling you we don't need his help, Claire," Kitty roughly before heading up to her room.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there in her room filing her nails, old habits were hard to break. She had to give Papa what he wanted in order to save Matt. So when the knock at her door came that evening she wasn't surprised.

"Yes," Kitty said.

"It's Matt," he called out.

"The door's open," Kitty said knowing that she might as well get it over with.

"Kitty why'd you do it? Why did you sell out to Steiffer? I had him right where I wanted him." Matt said walking over closer towards her.

"Who says it was a sell out," Kitty countered.

"Kitty I had a chance to get a federal judge down here, to over ride their so call law. Steiffer didn't want me on trail it would have been a disaster. He was bluffing you," Matt said.

"Be that as it may it's over. Don't you have some business someplace else." Kitty retorted tartly.

"Yeah except I'm not leaving," Matt said moving towards the door. He knew she still cared something for him or she wouldn't have bought into Papa's bluff so easily. He was just going to have to do some more thinking.

"Matt I want you to leave this town, I didn't come all the way down here to see you lying in the street again with a bullet in ya," Kitty bit out the one thing that hurt her the most. "I didn't…"

"Kitty, you've run a saloon for a long time. Did you ever water a drink, run a crooked table, roll a drunk," Matt said as the understanding that it was more then the bullet that sent her down here. It was the fact that he was doing his job once again, instead of choosing them over it.

"Of course not," Kitty huffed out.

"Why not," Matt questioned knowing that it might just be the understanding.

"Well because I'm proud of what I stand for and I'm proud of…" Kitty said as the dawning of the point Matt was trying to prove hit her like a ton of bricks in her face.

Matt stared at her as the recollection of his point hit her. He knew she was going to need some time to think this one through before she came back to Dodge.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there staring at the broad shouldered man moving towards the stables leaving her standing there gaping after him. Her stunned expression filled with emotions was quickly replaced with anger as she watched him walk away.

"Are you just going to stand there and let him go," Claire asked from where she stood over the batwing doors..

Kitty turned half way shooting Claire a hard look, as she turned back to watch Matt's backside disappear into the darkness.

"Kitty stop being so stubborn, you love him, go after him," Claire burst out.

"What would you know," Kitty said looking over at her.

"I know you love him enough to have his children," Claire pointed out. "Now you're going to let him walk away after all you've done," Claire said riding her a little.

Kitty turned back around and stomped her foot. "Damn you, and damn Matt Dillon to hell," Kitty said firmly as she started towards the livery.

Kitty walked into the livery in time to see Matt throwing his saddle on Buck's back. "You're just going to leave," Kitty said walking over towards him.

"I'm sorry Kitty," Matt said never taking his eyes off of his task, as he straighten out his the blanket and tossed his stirrup up over his seat. "I never meant for this to happen here and again," Matt said reaching under Buck for his girth.

"Well that's going to happen," Kitty said. "I guess it doesn't matter where or when," she said knowing now that it was evitable, just part of him doing that job he was so proud of. "Why did you really come down here," Kitty asked suddenly.

"I told you, I had business down here," Matt said looking at her over his saddle.

"Business," Kitty huffed out. "You know what, just once I wish that you could have come for us, not because of business," Kitty said turning on her heels and leaving him standing there staring at her.

Matt watched her walk towards the door. "Your choice Kathleen," he called out walking out of the stall keeping a hand on Buck's rump.

"Damn you," Kitty said whirling around to face him. "Damn you," she snapped out. "I know you're proud of that damn badge of yours and I understand that, but damn it Matt, you fight more that badge then you ever do for us," Kitty bit out turning once again to leave him standing there.

"I came down here didn't I," Matt said. "It's not easy Kitty but if you're happy then fine. But I came here to Ballard for you, my wife, and I came down here for my family, when I needed to go talk to those drovers," Matt said.

"If you treated your family like business then we'd see you a lot more but we're not we're just family," Kitty huffed leaving before he could say another word.

****M&K****

Kitty stood up in her room and watched him start to ride out of town, with tears in her eyes. Kitty thought of all the many times that Matt had been there for her…the kids. He had walked into Golden Nugget, without a word of warning and acted as if he had only come because some other business. But truly, he was worried about her and whether or not she indeed all right. He always came after her…them… protected her…them, the best he could… he'd always love them more. He was always there for them.

Before she even thought what she was doing she was running back down the stairs. "Matt," she called out just as he started to pass the Nugget.

Matt looked at her seeing the longing in her eyes. He dismounted and walked over towards her leading Buck behind him.

"How about a drink before you go," Kitty said hopefully he would take her up on the offer.

"All right," Matt said tying Buck to the hitching rail out in front as he followed her inside towards the stairs.

He watched her walk ahead of him, her hips swaying delectably, and he cursed his traitorous body. Lust, love, desire, they always got twisted up where Kitty was concerned. Damn it all, she was temptation personified, and he was only human.

He didn't just think of Kitty as his wife. They had been together, in some sort of fashion, for sixteen years. She was the love of his life, and he did love her. Matt ached to brush his fingers over her soft, to feel the heat of her skin against his hand, but held back. Damn it, what was wrong with him? Why was he giving this up without a fight? Why was she giving it up so easily? The Kitty Russell he knew was a fighter and wouldn't give up anything she wanted. Well this time he wasn't going to let her go with out some kind of a fight.

Kitty poured him a glass of her aged to perfection Napoleon brandy.

Kitty sat down her hands clutching her glass tightly. Taking her glass from her hand, he pulled her to stand and kissed her hard, his hands going to her waist and inching their way to the small of her back. His lips smothered hers in a hard kiss.

His lips parted slightly, his tongue licking her lips prying her lips open with authority but gently as he felt her arms inch around his neck. He knew he had her attention now, his hands lowered from the small of her back to her buttocks caressing gently before he moved them to her hips pulling her against him.

A small sigh escaped her lips when he pulled away briefly; he was looking into her eyes. His eyes were so intense; she knew she would always remember this moment. She returned his gaze, not knowing what to say and certainly knowing what she wanted to do.

Matt felt as if a flame had been ignited underneath him. The voluntary thrust of her hips against him almost sent him to the moon.

Matt kissed her again deeply, his tongue probing her mouth intensely. He licked her lips, biting them gently and then he pulled away. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life, but he willed himself to do it. He steeled himself, and it didn't take long for his body to disengage itself from conquest mode.

He looked into her eyes, frankness and honesty clear in his face. His hand wrapped loosely around her wrist. She ripped her wrist from his gentle grasp and turned to make her way to the door. When she reached the doorway, she turned to Matt one last time.

"Not this time Matt," she said, remorse and irritation were clearly written on her face as she moved away from him. Kitty watched as his shoulders dropped suddenly and his face fell into something that she didn't recognize. He stood there for a moment with that horrible look on his face, and she had to look away. It hurt her to see him looking like that. She saw the young man that Matt had been, a fabled remote deity effortlessly sweeping into her life and heart. A hollow ache settled in her chest at the thought, but she ignored it. He grabbed her shoulders, his touching again sending tremors of excitement through her veins, as the tears slowly trailed down her face.

Matt gripped her face between his hands, wiping the tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs. "Stay," he murmured baring his heart with that one word.

"Oh, Matt," she sighed throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, Matt was sure he had never felt anything sweeter.

Kitty bent her head forward nuzzling the side of his neck and causing him to shudder. Matt moaned softly before rolling his hands up her back then back down as he pulled her closer.

"Ahh…Kitty." He whispered as he dipped his head down to kiss her neck. His breath was hot and moist on her neck and caused her pulse to jump. She pulled her head from his neck so that she could see his face. She needed to touch him. The hand that gripped the back of his neck quickly and recklessly moved to trace the lines of his face. She traced from his ear to his forehead, down the tip of his nose to his lips in a frantic motion. Matt stared at her for a moment with a look of gentle longing that was completely contrary to the violent passion that he had just been exhibiting moments before. Her hand still suspended between their faces. Slowly, almost cautiously, he leaned his face forward to kiss the tip of her finger, bringing it between his lips.

Her breathing started up again, heavy and frenzied. Matt's eyes raged again. Burning intensely like two molten pits of sapphire. His head dipped and his mouth roughly captured her lips, instantly molding them to his mouth. He kissed her, just as he had the day when he asked her to be his girl. Just as on that lazy, humid night that he came down to Abilene. He was kissing her with that same possessiveness that she had never been able to resist. In the whole time that they had been together, he had never kissed her like this too often. It was probably a good thing. She couldn't keep her bearing when he kissed her like this. She always felt as thought she was going to faint if he didn't stop. She always felt she would go insane if he did. When he kissed her like this, her head was full of contradictions. Stop. No, don't. Faint. No.

His tongue instantly darted out, pushing its way into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, pushing and pulling against him, struggling to get closer, never able to get close enough. As soon as their lips had met, a fire instantly started inside of her. From her lips the flames licked towards her throat, her chest, her stomach. And the burning wouldn't stop! Matt was everything, hot and the fire in her was hot. She was on fire, burning…burning…

And she didn't care if this fire was ever put out…

Matt's lips moved skillfully over hers. He deepened the kiss, slowing his strokes to a devastatingly slow pace. Her legs were starting to shake and she didn't think that she was going to be able to stay standing on her own for much longer. With every renewed assault of her mouth, the fire would rush to the pit of her stomach, almost to the point of pain. Her knees were buckling now, but Matt's arms held her up. He tightened his grip on her and suddenly she was off the ground. Perhaps she was floating. But no, she knew she was in Matt's arms because at the moment she could feel everything that was _him_. Right now, she knew that if even the smallest muscle in his body simply shuddered she would feel it. And revel in it.

He slowly walked them backwards to her bed. His hands were on her waist, finding the tiny hooks at the base of her spine. She allowed him to work the buttons on her dress; it still awed and impressed her the gentle way he unfastened them. His hands seemed so large and rough, incapable of doing such a delicate task as unbuttoning a lady's gown. Yet she had a feeling he was being cautious after having been reprimanded before on doing damage to some part of her gowns before.

Her silky satin dress slipped down the length of her leaving her in only a soft chemise. It molded to her breast, a garment that was soft elusive sensual, clinging to her waist, then flaring free and sheer. It did little, to hide the rouge colored crest of her nipples nor did it do anything other then add mystery to the redden triangle at the juncture of her thighs. It emphasized her slender beauty in the soft glow of the lamp. For a moment he stood still looking at her. It was impossible not to want her. She was a goddess created to be desired. And he did desire her he loved her.

He was deftly removing her hair pins to let her hair flow free in a sea of silken red fire. His hands slid from her hair to her neck, trailing down her shoulders and arms until they reached her hands. Threading her fingers through his, he caught them up around his neck before tracing down her arms again, to her shoulders. Something in the way he touched her made her breathing go erratic. Perhaps it was the way she could feel his breath, heavy and hot, on her face as he drew her closer. Perhaps it was the way in which she felt his fingers tracing over her clothed skin. As his hands reached her waist in their descent and headed for her hips, she looked down to examine his touch. As his hands moved down she watched as his fingers weaved over the sheer cloth, struggling to feel her warmth. It was as if his whole hands endeavored to feel every bow, every curve, and every arch of her body. It did the most unusual things to her stomach. It made it hard to breathe.

It was then that she noticed that the ragged breathing wasn't just coming from Matt. It was coming from her as well. That Matt wasn't alone in the battle to bring their bodies closer, but she was straining to feel him close to her as well.

. Holding her up with one arm he lowered her slowly to the bed. He laid her down on the bed, hovering just above her as his mouth started to move from her lips to her cheeks, her eyes, her neck… Now that his mouth no longer was covering hers, her breathing was even more pronounced. She was breathing so hard it was embarrassing. And when he happened to breathe down onto her skin, well…she hadn't even known that she was capable of making those noises…

"Kitty, honey, we got all night, slow down." Matt's voice was laced with passion and tenderness. Rough and broken, Kitty had never heard anything like it. It made the fire in her body spread farther.

She attacked his mouth with her own. Moaning and grasping and fighting to get closer. She reached up and grasped his hair, pulling it roughly. She sat up and straddled him on the bed, forcing his hands on her and continued to demand, command…she wouldn't take no for an answer.

She continued to assault his mouth, still moaning into him with every brush of her tongue to his. She pulled his hair again trying to get him closer and he groaned too, sending lightning bolts of heat through out her body.

She let go of his hair and grabbed his hands and raked them over her body with her own. "Matt," she breathed out softly, her tiny voice giving away her excitement. She threw her head back as his tongue darted in the valley between her breasts. Savagely, she and he both assaulted her body harshly: her breast, her stomach, and her thighs.

Her stomach, her breast, her back, her thighs, until she couldn't take it anymore. She grasped his hand and roughly slid it in between her legs.

"Oh Matt!" Kitty groaned. Matt growled and took over. He flipped her around and slamming her onto the bed, started ravishing her body roughly with his mouth, his hands. She was on fire. And the fire seemed to be spreading and building. And she knew at some point she was going to explode from the completeness, the pleasure. No one could feel this full and whole and not spontaneously combust.

Everything stopped. Froze. Time. Her Heart. And all she could see was his face. Still above her, still kissing her…and she was surprised to feel that she was still completely full. And it swelled within her in the sweetest way as he continued to softly kiss her face and stroke her cheeks and smile softly at her. She smiled too and said his name for the hundredth time that night, this time in a whisper. Reverence. Adulation.

His eyes filled same emotions that she had heard in her voice.

Matt had made love to her that night in a way he never had before. Every kiss had been an assurance. Every touch was a comfort. And when he finally entered her, it had created a bond between them that she had never experienced before. She had clung to him in earnest, craving to be closer to him. He was definitely inexhaustible on action.

****M&K****

Matt woke up as the first gray streaks of dawn showed brightly into her room. The instant he was wake he longed to touch her. He didn't, no more so than he did already. She lay, beautiful and naked and sleek, against his side. She was at a half curve, her back to him, her arms cast out, her knees curled high. Her breast peeked out from the tangle of hair and the crook of her elbow, and it was such a temptingly ripe fruit, he couldn't resist.

It seemed like she had just went to sleep when Matt was kissing her awake again. She sighed softly in her sleep. He cupped her breast, curved his body to hers from behind, and flicked her nipple with his thumb. She moved against him, awakening. He pressed his lips against her shoulder and ran his hands down her flanks. She arched, and then awoke, purring.

"Matt," she gasped out.

"Kitty," He murmured running his hands over her buttocks again, lifting her thigh slightly and urging it forward. He stroked her inner thigh again and again, roaming every higher. He kissed her nape; he bit lightly into her shoulder, and moved his tongue over her upper vertebrae as a hand slipped under her stroking her. He slipped a thumb into her and felt her shudder. He entered her from behind, pulling her close, and felt the driving passion seize him. He swept into her stronger and deeper and then with raging abandon.

****M&K****

"_Cole, couldn't we force Dad's hand a little," Lydia sighed out running her hands up Cole's chest before she started undoing the buttons….._

Both of his eyes opened wide fully awake. He could hear the town start to wake, as people gathered on the streets. The bright morning sun came drifting through the window, and he could see the brocade drapes, as the weight on his chest shifted, snuggling closer running a hand over his chest. Oh, boy he sat straight up. Matt rose quickly and dressed.

Kitty woke as the light streamed across her face. She stretched her limbs with a contented yawn. Her body felt sore. A good kind of sore. She was exhausted and sore from head to toe. She smiled to herself almost blushing as she remembered everything Matt had done to her last night. Matt had woken her up twice, but as worn out as she'd been from lovemaking, with Matt's hard body curled protectively around hers she'd still had an amazing nights sleep. She wanted nothing more than a hot bath and to see him again.

Matt walked out of the little wash room that Kitty had, with a low expulsion of air as he down on the edge of the bed, to put his boots on.

She sighed closing her eyes as she thought. A part of her mind kept asking why she was mooning over a man who wouldn't even consider her side in things a man who was never going to give up his badge for his wife and family. A man who didn't even try to stop her from leaving town, her heart was screaming it wasn't true. He did try to stop her from leaving. He did come after her more than once before to save her from some fate or another. He did give up his badge once for her, even if it was only for a brief time. Yet he wasn't going to force her to choose no matter how it may have hurt him to watch her take the kids and leave. He would never deny her a chance at happiness even if it weren't with him. Nevertheless, he did deny her… denied them.

"Weren't you even going to say goodbye," silent tears streamed down her face, as she propped herself up on elbow to stare at his covered backside.

"Goodbye Kitty," he murmured softly as he turned to meet her glistening violet blue eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but this time he found a more direct route to stop her. He closed her mouth with a kiss. It was deep and searing and tender kiss, as he turned and pressed her back against the mattress. "I won't force you to come back." He said softly rolling beside her, leaning up on an elbow, as he stroked her hair twisting a strand around his fingers.

She quickly turned her back on him for a minute, before she turned over to face him. "My choice…" she muttered tersely. She could tell him a few things that had been her choice and she hated him for it. She couldn't lash out at him about what she wanted, what she needed was her choice. But just like it was her choice it was his choice to put his badge before them every time.

"You're choice," he repeated straitening his pants leg over his boot before he sat up. "I love you Kathleen, but no matter how much I want you to come back; it has to be your decision. I'm not going to force you." He stated firmly but softly. "I won't sit here and tell you things will change because they won't and we both know it." He muttered on a ragged breath.

"Matt…" Kitty started starring into his clear blue eyes. He might not want her staying but he wasn't going to force her return it was her choice. And either way she went he was always going to be there because of the kids regardless if he was there for her as friend or her husband.

He admitted he wanted her back but wasn't going to press the issue. The thoughtful understanding that showed through his eyes brought tears to her.

Love, there was no way that she could deny the feeling for Matt. She had spent a lifetime loving him. The gossamer, sweet wind of sensations made her want to laugh, and sing, and cry all at once. Why did it have to be Matt? She asked in anguish, yet again. Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why couldn't have been half of the men that had tried to get her to marry them? Why did it have to be the one man in the world that loved her just as deeply as she did him but he couldn't let go of his own convictions to his duty. Her poor heart would wear it's self-out on his convictions to that damn badge.

She ran her fingers over his chest to play with his badge. His badge…his first wife…he was married to the devotion of his job, but he had left Dodge to come after her. Perhaps she meant more to him then she had originally suspected. Perhaps she meant just as much as his badge did. Perhaps her emotions were running wild because she was pregnant.

When her fingers roamed over his chest, he had to fight the urge to roll her onto her back and make mad passionate love to her again and again until she agreed to return. But he knew that would only prolong the course of her choice and contradict his words. It had to be her choice to come back, regardless of how he felt. Although, he thought if he could get away with it he would toss her over his shoulder and carry her out side and ride off towards Dodge. While the idea was appealing it was her choice. She had to decide whether she could…want to live in the sidelines of his job like before.

However, he felt didn't matter to him, only her and the kids happiness did. He didn't want to let them go, but he would if that was what she truly wanted. For her sake he'd at least try. He couldn't walk away from his kids either. He couldn't force her to give up her happiness for felt her fingers playing with his badge and he knew what she thinking. He couldn't deny her those thoughts, because he had them himself more recently then ever. There were times he resented his job for forcing him to break a date with her or the kids. Though she hid her disappoint pretty well, he knew. He knew what it was costing them both. What it was denying them. He knew what it would cost him the day he pinned it on his chest. He could never let them truly come first as long as he wore the badge. He wanted his family and home; he wanted those things with Kitty again. And only with Kitty.

"Matt," Kitty said softly as her fingers ran over his badge one more time before pressing her hand on the coverlet between them. "If it's my choice why'd ya come to Ballard?" she asked half scared of what his answer might be but the other part hoping…..

"I don't know Kitty," he murmured, scratching his head. Kitty watched him as he slumped over staring at his hands dangling between his legs.

"Matt, you must have had a reason?" Kitty persisted softly.

Matt looked over his shoulder at her. How could he tell her why exactly he came, when he wasn't even sure of the reason himself? Was it because he didn't want to lose her or the kids? Was it because Lydia had begged him to do something about it? Was it because he was really scared this was the end? "I reckon I came to see…" he started turning back to look at his hands. _To see you, to try and change your mind. To see if you were all right. To force you to come back with me, _they all sounded good in his head but would they work in getting her to come back home? He couldn't tell her why he really came; he left it up to her to decide. He ran over how he found her earlier. Her back ridged and she was snappy, and dismissive. She was angry when he found her, it hurt but he got his answer. He stood up with a ragged breath, moving silently over to where he dropped his gun-belt. He bent down and grabbed it slipping it around his waist he buckled it, and then swept his hat up off the floor.

Kitty watched quietly as he stood there playing with the brim of his hat, before he slanted it across his brow.

"Good bye Kathleen," he said softly taking one last long look at her. It would be so easy to walk back across the room and make love to her one last time but he couldn't do that. He wanted her but he couldn't force her it had to be her choice.

Matt looked down into her soft blue eyes. He didn't dare hope for anything more. He already had sixteen years longer than he ever thought he would. Kitty searched his eyes he hoped she found the answers she sought in their mercy depths.

Kitty saw the pain it was causing him to walk away, but he was putting on a brave face for her. He was going to walk away from her to let her decide. Without another word he left.

Kitty sat there on the bed as she reached for the pillow and cried a good hearted cry. Realizing faintly that it was the pillow he had used last night that still had the faint traces of his scent left on it., that made her cry even harder than before.

****M&K****

Kitty threw herself into her work the rest of the day, trying to forget him standing by the door with that wounded look saying "I'm sorry but that's just the way it is." God how she hated it when he said that to her. It made her feel even worse after he said it then left. She felt her heart breaking anew with that ache of him choosing his badge over her…over them…over their marriage…their family. Yet it made her feel guilty for making him choose between them. Oh, she knew how he loved his badge and his job. She had come to accept it as the way it had to be. It was either playing second fiddle to his badge or give him up completely. She still wasn't strong enough to give him up completely. She didn't think she ever would be.

How could she go without ever seeing him again? Could she spend a lifetime never touching him? She loved him and wanted him in ways that only a woman could want a man. A few stolen moments were worth so much more then the empty lonely nights ahead of her if she didn't return. How could she not return?

He didn't come down here offering her false hope that things had changed or even would change. He made it blatantly clear that they hadn't but his actions spoke higher then his words did. He had come after her.

She had thought if she could stay away from him and leave Dodge behind that she was cured. She thought that in the end it would be less cruel than tormenting herself and the kids by being near him. She had only been kidding herself. Ben wouldn't be better off he'd hate her as he got older. Julia would never forgive her taking her from the Daddy that she loved despite his faults, and Lydia well she didn't want that can of worms.

****M&K****

Matt sat up on top of Boot Hill. He was furious with Kitty and himself, for once again letting his badge come between them. He couldn't go rushing back to Ballard like a mad man either. Hell what would he say to her if he did, _Come home I love you; _he intended to say something along those lines to her the first time. No he couldn't have said anything like that, he had to leave it up to her.

Matt stood there trying to think. "You're lucky to be a horse." he told Buck, as he tossed the small pebble in his hands. "I have some advice for you. Don't be like me. If you ever meet a nice girl horse, please get off your ass and tell her that you love her, and do everything you can to get her to stay. Don't wait, or another horse will come along, or worse she'll leave." Matt muttered as he tossed the pebble a few times. "Then you will be left alone, and you will be giving advice about your bad experiences, like Doc to the other, younger horses." he added.

"What was he doing, talking to a Buck? He pitched the pebble as far as he could in frustration. Why couldn't he follow his own advice? _Because you are a coward, _he told himself. _You Matt Dillon are scared to death of a small redhead woman. You're a man that can wade into drunken brawls and break 'em up, face men in the streets, but your scared of a mere woman. Only there's nothing mere about Kitty Russell. _

He paced back and forth, stopping every now and then to despair at his situation and to be angry with himself. He scratched his head again.

She obviously didn't love him as much as he thought she did, she tried but she could handle the pressures and the disappointments. He should resign himself to that fact. But he could not. No he had to at least try to fix it. Only he ended up making things worse.

"Damn," he cursed out as the realization hit him twice right between the eyes. It was because of his own fears of losing Kitty that he wouldn't let Lydia marry Cole. He did want her ever to experience this kind of pain. He didn't want her to ever feel like her heart was being cut out with a spoon. He wanted her to have the love that him and Kitty once shared. "Well I could always shoot the idiot if he ever did hurt her." Matt mumbled out loud. "There's just no way to protect her from it I guess. They gotta grow together in order for it work and even then it's not a sure bet." he grumbled, picking up his reins he mounted up

****M&K****

How terribly it hurt not being able to see him. She had missed the simple things, like the occasional visit when he was just passing by, or running into him on the street. Now she didn't see him at all, and her heart was hungry for him. And she missed the kids.

"Kitty, go on go back home to Dodge you know you want to," Claire said one night after closing.

"But…" Kitty started to protest. She wanted to go back to Dodge that was true.

"Look I don't have to worry about Papa Steiffer anymore, he's going on trial for his crooked ways, I'll be fine. I appreciate the offer of wanting to stay and be my partner and all but….Well it just isn't going to work with one foot left in Dodge and the other trying to figure out a way to get to Dodge." Claire said. "If you leave tonight you should be back there in at least two days."

"Or I can leave now for Wilson's Bend and be there a little after midnight tonight," Kitty said, already having checked out her routes. A promise of a far off someday was better than nothing at all, in her opinion. She could hold on to that hope of that someday better then she could deal with the pain of losing Matt and the risk of never seeing him again.

****M&K****

Matt stood there pacing in his office, while Festus did the nightly rounds. He couldn't stop thinking about how she looked laying there in bed as he left. Her red hair spilling over her shoulder as she hugged the sheet tight to her chest. He saw the grief of loss in her eyes along with the pain and hurtful disappointment that once again he was leaving it up to her.

He knew about the grief. It had become like a layer of skin that sits just above what people can see. He'd grown into that skin, beginning with his mother's and sister's deaths as a child, then the death of his father. The death of dreams for a full life when he pinned on the badge he thought he could never have. The loss of their child that died before it even had a chance to live, the loss of losing the one woman he ever truly loved. The loss of losing Lydia to marriage, and he still wasn't ready to let go just yet.

He thought someday he'd get the chance to shed that skin; that he'd grown out of it like a snake. He should have known better. He took a chance on love and true to form he failed. He failed her in so many ways; moving too slowly, thinking too much, not making enough time for them.

He looked out the window reliving every stupid little mistakes he'd made, as he listened to the jingling of Festus's spurs walking along the board walk.

He didn't have to close his eyes to see his nightmares anymore. He could look across the street and see the board up building that had been his first real home and see. She had stood in front of him begging him to go away with her for a short vacation, just a two day trip out to the cabin and each time just like in reality he stood there saying once again that he had a job to and they'd do it later.

She begged him to go away with her. What did he do to break that beautiful strong independent woman? The dreams started the night after she left, when she told him goodbye. The anger flared and all he could do was blame everyone else. He blamed her of course for giving up to easily. He blamed the town for letting him know that she was gone and how long she was gone. Finally he had no other choice but to realize that he was at fault too. He didn't really try to stop her either so he was just as much to blame as she was. He was simply incapable of dealing with overwhelming emotions.

She needed him and he failed her, she was feeling unloved. Damn it! Unloved! Only one person could create the situation where she would feel unloved. Emotionally impotent men that was Matt Dillon.

He knew she had went to Ballard, because she needed to break from him and that was the surest way to create a chasm. It tore a hole in their relationship the size of the Grand Canyon. She pushed him for one thing, he wasn't able to respond but with only "I'm sorry that's just the way it has to be," and she left after the bullet had violated his body. It was the one thing that had finally broken her.

He never thought that she'd really leave for good. He could see now that she was grieving over the close call that almost took him from her. But he couldn't tell her…couldn't form the words. In lie of the words that he wanted to say, he realized how empty life had become since she left. He realized how empty his life was with out her, but then he lived in his head.

Then, when she really needed him to tell her how much he loved her, he let her down. Again. When he saw her in the Nugget working it almost killed him. But she was there, selling out her pride to save him once again. This amazing woman knew him, loved him beyond all reason and he let her go. He figured that if she wanted him she knew where he was. So he sat there waiting to see if she returned.

He could hear the jingle of Festus spurs drawling closer to the jail. After a brief conversation with Festus hammering on about the lost chick, Matt told him to go get some rest after telling him to go do rounds again.

Finally he had to admit to himself that she wasn't coming back tonight as he took off his gun belt and hung it up on the peg by the cell door. There was no way he could sleep over at the house tonight. Not with everything that was Kitty still there. When the front door opened. "Festus I thought I told ya," Matt said.

"Hello Cowboy," Kitty said shutting the door behind her.

Matt turned to look at her not really believing she was there and not some figment of his imagination. She was there and she was real. She had come back on her own accord… she was back she was there standing in front of him. "Well I was beginning to wonder when you'd be coming back," Matt said moving over to stand in front of her.

"What made you think I'd be coming back," Kitty quipped out with a slow teasing smile.

"Well I don't know a lot of people around town missed ya, I mean Doc, Festus, Newly…" Matt teased.

"It's nice to be missed," Kitty said softly understanding his underlying meaning.

"Kitty, I'm afraid I don't even have a drink to offer ya," Dillon said smoothly trying to insinuate the old invitation to ease the tension.

"Well that's too bad…" Kitty mused knowing perfectly well what he was doing with his little boy act. "And I noticed the saloon was all closed up. Well even if it wasn't it'd still be after hours," She pointed out knowing that wouldn't matter tonight.

"You know they tell me the lady that owns that saloon has got a lot of influence with the marshal," Matt said flashing her that shy boyish grin of his.

"Uhum, you don't think he'll mind if she did open up to buy an old friend a drink.

"I don't think he'd mind ataw," Matt said opening the door before he grabbed his hat off the peg.

Kitty stepped out into the dusty street watching the sky over Dodge City, images of the past sixteen years rush past her. Lydia and Julia growing up, Ben starting to grow up and her and Matt falling in love and falling apart. She took a deep breath of the air around her. "Humm smell that air Matt," she murmured softly as he came up to stand beside her.

"Something different," Matt asked holding his hat behind his back as he played with the brim nervously.

"Unhum Dodge City," Kitty said smiling at him as she tucked her arm into his with a bright smile playing on her lips.

Matt shook his head as he put his hat on as they started their long accustom practice walk across the street.

"It's quite tonight," Kitty commented as they slowly walked across the street towards the Long Branch.

"Yeah," Matt agreed easily with her, as he looked down at her, with his expression filled eyes.

Kitty couldn't help but smile up at him, as they continued their walk in comfortable unison. She rubbed a hand over the strong muscle of his bicep and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You know I could run back over to the office real fast," Matt drawled lightly as they moved towards the familiar shell of the boarded up building of the saloon that had been their first home for a better part of sixteen years.

"What the devil for," Kitty gasped out at him.

"Two days off," Matt said simply.

"So sure of yourself aren't ya," Kitty said giving him a friendly smile, as she dug out her key to unlock the front doors.

Matt gave her a timid smile as he took the key from her and unlocked the door. He stepped inside first to light a lamp that he knew was resting on the bar, before Kitty walked into the saloon.

Kitty walked inside as the memories bitter sweet washed over her. There had been a lot of good times in this old building, a lot of them including the big man standing by the bar.

"Kitty," Matt asked with concern as he saw the tears start to glisten her eyes.

"It's nothing cowboy just memories," Kitty said moving over behind the bar. "Let's see," she said looking at him as she eyed the bottles lined up on the back of the bar. "I think…" Kitty said reaching for a bottle of the good stuff only to have Matt's hand reach out and cup her shoulder.

"How about a bottle of that French Champagne," he said softly.

Kitty gave him a wistful smile knowing he never really cared for the stuff but he was willing to drink it tonight for her sake to celebrate her coming home.

"No, I think the good stuff will work tonight," Kitty said as she pulled the stopper out of the bottle and poured them both a glass. "What are we drinking too," Kitty said holding up her glass.

"Home," Matt said clinking his glass with hers

"Home," Kitty agreed as she did the same with her glass.

Matt downed the aged brandy in one smooth gulp, letting the sweet fiery liquid burn a scorching trail down his throat. Slowly he lowered the glass to the bar, as he bent over leaning against the bar. Reaching out he took the glass from her trembling fingers, claiming her hand in his as he entwined their fingers.

"Kitty," he started off timidly, as he pulled her around the corner of the bar.

His eyes held her captive and she could see the bank down desire and need in his eyes, that shot the same need and longing all through her body.

Matt knew her. He knew her virtues and he knew her faults, and he still wanted her. That was the difference between Matt and every other guy she had ever known. He wasn't just a guy. Matt was a man. He had commitments, and responsibilities. He cared for her, took care of her, and kept her safe in the absolute surety that he would always be there for her no matter where they were or what they would be to one another.

The faint traces of vanilla and lavender waffled under his nose as he stood there. He could feel the warm softness a he stood there with his hand entwined with hers, trying to gain control of his emotions. "Kitty," he murmured his breath was coming hard and fast now, his eyes going down to her softly parted lips like a man in a trance, he bent his head his eyes staring straight into hers. He wanted to kiss her wanted to taste that sweetness. Her mouth, faintly red, looked delicious. He kissed her till her arms slid around his waist.

The tension between them was almost unbearable. Neither of them moved. Life seemed to be locked in slow motion for a space of mere seconds, while their eyes said things there mouths couldn't.

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips the slight mingling scent of soap, leather and earth. She could hardly breathe. She looked at his somber face, feeling the hunger in him like a living thing because it echoed in her own body.

He brushed his lips lightly against her at first pulling back just a few inches to stare into her blue eyes, not seeing any sign of protest he kissed her again a little longer this time, but ever so lightly. When he went to pull away from her again her lips trailed after him and he was lost.

She felt dazed, shocked, and dizzy with wanton need.

"I've missed ya Kitty," he whispered bending, back towards her. "Come on, fit that soft little mouth to mine, Kitten," he murmured as his face came closer.

She parted her lips, nudged them up against his, and moaned when he returned the caress with a biting hunger. He looped an arm around her shoulders and brought her roughly against his chest while the pressure of his mouth pushed her head back into his muscular arm.

She felt his tongue touching hers, fencing with it and her body began to tremble. His mouth was warm, hard, and knowing. When she pressed even closer and felt the hard blatant evidence of his arousal. He gently bucked his hips closer to her. He drug her hips closer holding them in place with a firm hand, making her feel the strength of the arousal, she had caused.

Time hung like stars while they fed on each other, in front of the bar. It was a long time before Matt could manage to drag himself away. Matt's eyes were almost midnight with their hot glitter of desire and longing, as they searched Kitty's soft summer blue eyes. "You and your damned soft body, are giving me hell." he breathed shakily as he lifted a hand to her chin, cupping it. He stared down at her with all the pent up passions he was feeling, spilling out, like dammed-up water finally breaking free. He couldn't help picturing how her hair looked all long and lush spread out on the pillows. How it would cascade over her shoulders in a sea of fire entangling them even more. The silky softness of her hair as he threaded his fingers through it. How it framed the clear skin of her face, staring up

She returned his kiss just as fiercely, her fingers sinking into his flesh in ecstasy as his mouth slid from hers. He moved her head backwards then his lips were against the flushed skin sliding down her sensitive skin he traced his lips down her throat till they rest just above her jugular. Her pulse was racing; her body trembled against his as he looked at her expectantly.

"Don't look at me like that.…" She let her words trail off.

"Just how am I looking at you Kitty?" he asked softly. "Like I want to run my fingers through your hair? Or was I looking at your mouth like a starving man," he continued recklessly, moving closer to tug on one of her curls at the base of her neck. He felt her pulse jump against his knuckles.

He caressed the delicate skin at the base of her neck. She made a small whimpering sound deep in her throat, but didn't pull away when the pad of his thumb skimmed her lower lip, which trembled deliciously.

"Oh Matt," she moaned helplessly, and parted her lips anticipating his kiss.

He cupped the nape of her neck, deftly raking his fingers through her hair that flowed free in a sea of red fire. He brushed his lips lightly over hers for a feather light kiss, lifting his head just enough to see the same shuddering desire and longing in her crystal blue eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her head resting just under his chin as she wrapped her arms around his back, pressing him closer against her. He couldn't resist burring his nose in her hair, inhaling sharply, the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla.

She sighed softly; she was still breathless at the intensity of the feelings that his embraces always stirred within her. He brushed the errant locks of hair away from her face and she caught his hand and kissed its work-roughened palm.

She ached to have him touch her, kiss her. She pulled back to look up at his hard, disciplined mouth with real hunger. His body was warm and hard and she felt enveloped by it. "Hold that thought Cowboy," Kitty said entangling her fingers with his as she moved over towards the doors to relocked refused to give her a moment break as his hands splayed around her hips and he kissed her neck as she locked them off from the town.

She turned to face him never leaving the hold he had on her hips. "Kiss me cowboy," she whispered, running her hand up his arm to bury her fingers in his hair at his nape. Letting her nails scrape lightly against his neck.

"With pleasure Kitten," he murmured bending his face down closer. He kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless. He loved how she kissed him back with no abandons or restriction. He loved the feel of her softness against his.

She parted her lips, nudged them up against his, and moaned when he returned the caress with a biting hunger. He looped an arm around her shoulders and brought her roughly against his chest while the pressure of his mouth pushed her head back into his muscular arm. His legs were long and powerful she felt the muscles in them ripple as they pressed against hers. She loved how he kissed her with no abandons or restriction that always seemed to turn her body into mush. She pressed even closer and felt the hard blatant evidence of his arousal.

"God I missed you." he said huskily. He drug her hips closer holding them in place with a firm hand, making her feel the strength of the arousal, she had caused. "And you can feel that can't you." He cupped her breast through the fabric his fingers winding around the firm weight of it, and his thumb rubbing across the firm harden peek. She shuddered at the streak of sensations that flood through her.

"I've missed you too," she murmured huskily. She drew his tongue into her mouth and suckling softly.

With a low growl, Matt moved one hand behind her buttocks jerked her forcefully against his hardness. He turned them to where he could walk her back towards the smooth surface of the bar, she was pressed against the bar and where he pinned her there as effectively as mountain of stone.

The heat of his body pulled at Kitty's senses like the most powerful aphrodisiac. He gently bucked his hips against hers in a stroking dance, pressing his erection against her pulsing center in a seductive rhythm. He smothered her keening cries with his crushing mouth.

She answered his kisses with matching intensity, showing him with her lips and soft moans and caressing hands over his neck and backs just how much she wanted him.

"Kitty," he whispered against her neck, kissing every available bare inch of skin but paying expert attention to her ear and the tender skin behind it. When Matt began to grind himself against her in a tantalizing rhythm, Kitty arched her neck, inadvertently offering her ear to his ministrations. He pulled on the lobe into his mouth and tugged on it gently with his teeth.

"I'm starving to death for you." he bit off against her ear.

She'd never wanted anything or anyone the way she wanted Matt Dillon. "Take me to bed cowboy," she pleaded, huskily.

"More then happy to Kitten," he murmured, as he scooped her up in his arms and proceeded to carry her up the stairs. He set her down just in front of the door fumbling with the key and the lock for just a moment.

"Oh Matt," Kitty breathed as she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit gently, causing Matt to moan. Her lips curved as she gripped the back of his head and kissed him hard.

"Kitty," Matt growled wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her flush against him.

Kitty stood there wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight against her. "Shush and kiss me some more," Kitty said as she grasped his hair raking her nails against his scalp. Her hands slid from his hair down to shoulders and then came to rest on his arms, squeezing none-too-gently as she rocked back on her heels, pulling him with her as their tongues tangled. She took a step back and then bumped into the door.

Matt crushed her mouth with his, his tongue demanding and commanding her surrender once it was granted full access to her. She rasped her nails over the small of his back. Her lips parted beneath his and she groaned; arching into him as his tongue tangled with hers. Her hands slid down over the hard muscle of his back, rasping her nails against the small of his back just above the waistband of his pants.

The kiss deepened as she pulled him to her, her body sliding against his in a languorous dance of passion and desire. Fueled by her response, Matt splayed his hands across her narrow waist, letting them glide up over her ribs and teasing the sides of her breasts with his thumbs.

"Matt," Kitty gasped as he tore his mouth away to begin his assault on her neck and throat. She leaned back, offering him access to her neck as she squeezed his back, keeping him pressed firmly to her. "This feels good," Kitty said as she spread her fingers over his back, holding him closer.

"So good," he agreed as his heart thundered in his chest. "Kiss me," Matt said as he pulled her back to him.

"Yes," Kitty answered as she grasped his hair and kissed him hard. "Take me," she said in the barest whisper, urgently as she pulled him closer, parting her legs as far as her skirt would allow. Kitty slid her hand down to his waistband, curling her fingers into it, caressing him through the thin material.

The words lingered on his lips as her fingers moved lower, stroking the length of his erection through his pants. Snapping his self control as she caressed him Matt grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from his arousal, barely able to contain his lust. With a grunt of surrender, Matt went to her waist balling up her skirt and petticoats until they was barely over her knees. He cupped her bottom and lifting her up.

Kitty wrapped her legs around his torso and locked her ankles together. "Take me to bed," she ordered as she wound her arms tightly around his neck, pressing herself to his stomach and rubbing against him wantonly as she arched into his hands.

He could feel the heat of her arousal seeping, searing through her hungrily as he backed her into door fumbling with the knob until it gave way.

"Stop wiggling," he ordered as he tried to keep a firm hold on her.

"Can't stop," Kitty giggled as she clung to him, gripping him tightly with her arms and legs as he tried to step carefully through the doorway she turned her head and sank her teeth gently into his neck, breathing deeply as she soothed the abused spot with her tongue. "I want you, God I want you," she murmured against his skin.

"God, Kitty," Matt groaned as he maneuvered them through the doorway into the bed room with a breathless laugh as he lowered her to the ground. He sat her down on her feet just inside the door before he flipped the lock and then held her at arm's length, gazing at her with a primitive, elemental need that took her breath away.

"Oh, Matt," she said as he stood just in front of her gazing at her with those two molten pits of blue desire.

"I plan on making you say that a lot tonight." he said softly.

"Hmm, you sure your up to it Cowboy," she said eyeing him teasingly.

"Oh, I'm defiantly up for it," he gripped her face in both of his hands, angling her to fit his kiss. He claimed her then with a savage intensity. "I'm going to take all night lovin' you." he whispered roughly, against her parted mouth.

"Hmm, you're confident of your abilities are you." she said a little breathlessly as she arched that one eyebrow up teasingly.

"Darnlin' with a little luck you'll still be able to walk come morning…" Matt groaned as her hands ran up his chest to his vest as she pushed it off his broad shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Her fingers working at his belt with an efficiency that she honed over the years, it was like a dance, he was slow and tender as he worked her clothes off. His lips toyed with hers gently, in a breathless silence that made her only more aware of the steely body against hers, of the warmth of his hands caressing along her back, the sensuality of his hard mouth. She lifted to his kiss with hungry abandon as she stood there in just her chemise, stockings and boots. She moved her hands down to his waist. Kitty proceeded to pull the tails of his shirt from his pants and unbutton his shirt with quick deft fingers. Her nails raked lightly with deft fingers that were moving up over his chest, to his shoulders. She pushed the offending garment off his broad shoulders to slide down his arms until it was hampered by his elbows. Matt quickly shed the garment letting it drop to the floor.

Kitty tugged impatiently on his buttons of his fly fumbling with it as she tried to free them. Matt propelled her back until she bumped into the wooden table. Kissing her hungrily as his arms banded around her lifting her off of her feet. Kitty pressed her hands to the table, and pushed up as he sat her down, his lips never leaving hers. He quickly slid the chemise up to her waist.

Her lips parted beneath his and she groaned; arching into him. "I want you," he rasped as he tore his mouth from hers and began to plunder her neck.

His hands stroked her thighs, kneading them with his strong fingers. Kitty moaned into his mouth, resisting the urge to arch her back, to beg for more. Warm and rough against her soft skin, his fingers pressed into her flesh as they traveled higher.

"Oh yes," Kitty said as she leaned back on the table, pulling him down over her.

"Agh!" she yelped, when her barely clad back hit the cool hardness of the table.

"What?" Matt asked, looking up at her worriedly.

"Nothing," Kitty said trying to pull him back down to her.

"That wasn't nothing," Matt said alarmed.

"It was nothing Matt, just unexpected and cold," Kitty said, staring at his bare chest wide eyed. "It's all good, very good," Kitty assured him as she began to run her hands greedily over him bare skin. "You're just lucky this is me. I can show some restraint," she said solemnly.

Matt laughed and asked, "This is restraint?"

Kitty watched as his eyes trailed down over the pale freckles that dusted her chest to the creamy mounds of her breasts.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Kitty warned as she ran her hands appreciatively over his shoulders.

"I think I can take it," Matt muttered as he ducked his head and began to warm her neck with his lips.

"You taste good." he exhaled.

Kitty laughed as she ran her hands up over his smooth back. "You feel good."

"Well, you know," Matt chuckled as he kissed his way across her collarbone. He spread on hand over her back, a soft groan escaping his lips as the tips of her breasts pressed into his chest. "You're talking too much," he murmured kissing her again, bending her back over the edge of the table.

Kitty whimpered in frustration and literally had to keep herself from stomping her foot when he pulled away from her busy hands. His lips claimed the soft skin of her throat as his own, his teeth teased her with an edge of danger, his tongue danced and swirled over her; dipping into the hollow at the curve of her neck before continuing its downward descent.

He captured on rose tipped breast with those flashing white teeth, worrying it gently before pulling it into his mouth and sucking ardently. Kitty's hips bucked away from the table, desperately seeking the friction she craved.

Matt gently kissed his way across the soft mound. He watched her through his lashes as she watched his tongue circle her tight nipple. When he finally closed his lips around it, the dam broke.

Kitty clutched the back of his head, holding him to her as she pressed hard into the table.

Matt drew her deeper into his mouth, groaning his approval, as she ran her hands through his hair and down onto his back.

He moved back to her other breast. He bent to take her nipple into his mouth once more, but this time slipped his fingers into her opening. Kitty ground against him as he stroked her, matching his rhythm to each pull of his mouth.

"Matt," she breathed in a warning tone. Matt's eyes widened slightly as she clamped her thighs together, holding his hand in place, gyrating wildly against him. "No more, I want you now," Kitty gasped out.

"Not finished," he said as he gripped her hips. He kissed her again, pressing into the side of the table as he nudged her back further. His hungry mouth devoured her creamy skin, steadily making his way down between her breasts, not allowing himself to be distracted by their soft allure. He pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to her stomach as he parted her legs with his hands. Kitty moaned in anticipation as he nuzzled the soft, damp curls at the apex of her legs, and then cried out in shock and pleasure as he pressed his tongue firmly to her buddle of nerves.

"Oh," Kitty breathed, drawing the word out as he circled her with his tongue.

The sensations shot through her body, raising goose bumps on her arms as a shiver danced up her spine. His lips, teeth and tongue drove her steadily higher, relentless in his quest to please her again. He pressed his tongue to her entrance, thrusting into her quickly and then retreating to torment her once more. Over and over again, he plunged into her, each time drawing on her more greedily, lapping at her juices as he groaned against her. Matt stroked the inside of her thigh with his thumb as he pushed his pants down past his hips. Kitty gasped and writhed beneath his ardent ministrations.

"Now, Matt, now," she panted, and he didn't have to be told a second time. Matt braced one hand on the table as he stood poised between her legs. Kitty rose up and pulled him down for a kiss, thrusting her hips at him as she tasted herself on his tongue.

Matt entered her with one thrust, grasping her hip with his other hand, his fingers digging into her tender skin. "Kitty," he breathed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Matt!" Kitty cried as the shudders of her climax took hold. "Oh my God!"

Matt pushed into her deeper, holding himself still as she bucked against him, and opening his eyes to watch her come. "Kitty," he croaked as he watched the pleasure soften and blur her features.

"Yes, yes," she cried as she bore down on him, impaling herself on his hard shaft.

Matt waited, the muscle in his clenched jaw jumping as he watched her slow. He bent down and kissed her gently, as he began to move inside of her. Matt pulled back until he stood poised at the very brink. He thrust into her hard, burying himself in her heat as she cried out.

Matt began to thrust into her with long, hard strokes, fighting back the urge to fill her. Matt gave up the notion of going slow, when she grasped his arms, tightly. He moved faster, his breath ragged, coming in puffs and grunts as she squeezed him tightly. He drove into her, blinded by desire. He could tell from her cries, her breathing, her entire body that she is close. They both were.

He changed the angle of penetration slightly, thrusted even harder. He was nearly gone when he realized that he'd touched something that set her off like never before.

"Oh Matt, oh," Kitty screamed as her nails dug into his arm, her body going taunt, sensations exploded and shattered inside her to the most explosive climax of her life. For a few minutes she lost contact with reality, and all she could do was cling Matt.

Her walls convulse around him, she arched convulsively and sobbed out ecstasy as her muscles turned into liquid as she melted into the table of complete satisfaction. Matt gave a strangled groan and then thrust into her faster, spilling hot and wet into the molten heat of her.

His skin was damp with sweat. He was breathing harshly, groaning. She cradled him, heavy in her arms, shivering in the sweet, throbbing aftermath of the most explosive pleasure she'd ever known.

"Kitty," he whispered, as he leaned down onto his elbow and looked down as her as she lay splayed on the table.

Kitty blinked lazily, watching as his chest rose and fell, gulping precious oxygen into his lungs. She tried to smile up at him, but could barely muster the control over her facial muscles.

He drew in a long, shuddering breath and the pressure of him increased suddenly the length of her body, but only for a few seconds. With a heavy expulsion of air Matt slowly slipped from her body. He couldn't help the smug smile curling to his lips as he stared down at her. Kitty laid there spread out on the table completely boneless, she couldn't move a muscle.

Pulling his pants back up around his waist, he bent down to scoop Kitty into his arms, kissing her passionately as he carried her over to the bed. Matt sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots and shucked his pants as Kitty lay there trying to get her barings back. He pulled her half under him and looked into her eyes from point blank range. "God I missed you." he said huskily, drawling her thin chemise up slowly, he shifted to drawl it over her head, tossing it to the floor.

He had never seen a woman more beautiful naked. Her skin was silken her waist was still tiny with just a slight little bulged sticking out, and her hips still held a fascinating, sensual flare. Her legs were long and shapely and her nipples were large and exquisite deep rose color. He kissed her until she whimpered softly, he pulled back looking at her questionably.

"No more," Kitty whimpered giving him a faint smile.

"Too much huh," he teased softly. In all their times together, she'd never come so quickly, or hard, as she had just a few moments ago.

"Way too much," she sighed out rolling over to pillow her head on his damp shoulder, curling into his powerful body naturally. Her fingers tangled in in the thick curling hair that covered the powerful muscles of his chest.

He smoothed her hair absently, trying to figure out what had just happened. She smiled against his shoulder, her body still throbbing with little jolts of pleasure.

"You've killed me. I'm dead, right?"

"What was that?"

"I don't know what happened. I've never been like that before," she told him. "I've never felt like this before," she confessed.

"Good? Bad?" he probed as he stroked her back lazily.

"Good, just sensitive, " Kitty said.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine just too much of an overload on sensations." Kitty said. "I guess you hit what some of the girls call a lucky spot," Kitty said.

"Lucky spot," Matt said rubbing his nose in her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know, a couple of them said it was hard to find, I guess you just got lucky Cowboy," she smirked.

"I'm glad it doesn't happen very often," Matt said chuckling.

"Why," Kitty said propping up on her elbow to look down at him.

"Honey, you've never done that in sixteen years, and if you go off like that every time….Well let's just I don't think either one of us could take to much of that," Matt chuckled

"I'll agree with that," Kitty said.

"You sure did purr though," Matt sighed out.

"Oh," Kitty huffed out smacking his chest turning over on her side, snuggling deep into his chest. Matt turned over with her, pressing his now flaccid member against her bottom. His fingers traced her where it laid across her ribs, her foot rubbed his leg, and his knee slid between hers. His right had wrapped around her waist resting against her stomach splaying a wide pattern across the swelled fleshed. Matt smiled as he felt the little rock hard flesh pressing against his palm.

"Somebody didn't like Daddy's intrusion," Matt chuckled.

"She's just mad cause you woke up her up and disturbed her beauty sleep," Kitty sighed out scooting back closer to him.

"So sure it's another girl huh," Matt said with a snort.

"I hope so somebody's gotta help keep you in line," Kitty teased.

"Humph," he heaved out.

****M&K****

When the bright morning sun came drifting through the window. He could hear the clang of harness, the churn of the cart wheels. He could hear the town start to wake, as people gathered on the streets. He gradually opened his eyes, looking around. He could see the emerald green brocade drapes with their gold fringe hanging. Oh, boy he sat straight up. Matt rose quickly washed and dressed.

Kitty woke as the light streamed across her face. She stretched her limbs with a contented yawn. Her body felt sore. A good kind of sore. She was exhausted and sore from head to toe. She smiled to herself almost blushing as she remembered everything Matt had done to her last night. Matt had woken her up twice, but as worn out as she'd been from lovemaking, with Matt's hard body curled protectively around hers she'd still had an amazing nights sleep.

Kitty sat back against her pillow, biting her lip and smoothing her fingers over the covers. She heard the slight sound as the door opened and she looked up to see a fully dressed Matt Dillon. He sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots. The bed sunk under his weight as he sat there on the edge.

"Mornin' cowboy." She drawled out softly hugging the sheet around her bare chest, as she moved over closer to his back. "Why don't you come back to bed?" she replied smothering a yawn.

"Mornin' yourself," came Matt's reply in a voice like brown velvet. "Go back to sleep Kitten, I'll see you in a little bit, I have to go talk to Festus."

Kitty slipped out of bed and dressed quickly while Matt finished getting ready. She didn't care if Matt wanted to talk to Festus, she wanted to see her babies.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand in the early morning. Kitty was grateful that Sam wasn't down stairs when they made it down the steps, not that she cared but she wanted a few more minutes with Matt alone to herself.

They stood right before the doors; Kitty stopped Matt with a gentle hand on his arm. She went up on tiptoe, she nibbled at his hard mouth softly and then with deliberate sensuality, opening her lips and fitting them to his. His breath caught, crushing her against the lean length of him. He wrapped her up tight, and kissed her passionately, hungrily, until they both gasped for air.

His powerful body shivered once faintly, and she knew immediately he wanted her again. His blue eyes splintered with desire as they searched hers.

She moaned huskily under the furious, hard crush of his lips, and his arms enfolded her completely lifting her half off the floor.

Her arms contracted feverishly around his neck.

"Let's go back up the stairs and go to bed." she whispered huskily.

He actually groaned. Visions of unspeakable delight danced in his head at just the prospect as if last night had never happened. The first time it happened it was shocking and bone melting, the second time it was an overload of sensations like Kitty had said. He was ready for round three this morning but thought better of. "Didn't you get enough last night," he teased kissing her softly.

"Well…I love ya but I sure don't want to hit that from now on," Kitty said tongue in cheek. "You do that from now on and we'll wake the house."

"Maybe it's easier this time cause of him," Matt said putting a hand on her middle.

"It's something that's for sure," Kitty murmured shaking her head.

"I have to talk to Festus about covering things for a few days. We're going to take a little vacation all of us," Matt said simply.

"How long," Kitty asked smiling at him.

"Oh I don't know a couple days, maybe a week," Matt answered her vaguely before he kissed her again and walked out the front door.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: A episode called Matt Letting go….and the family vacation somewhat., Time of the Jackals, Exodus. And to all my wonderful reviewers Ellen, Brady and Gabeckster yes I'm going to be doing Matt's love Story well a A/C of it anyways and I got to have Beth pop in the picture because I got a idea I'm playing with for the Disciple's AC and so far I'm liking it and I think you will too it's going to be interesting.**_

_**Chapter 53**_

Kitty leaned against the door frame watching her family and listening to them prattle on about this and that and nothing at all. Ben seemed to be full of questions todays and hadn't stopped talking since they rode out this morning. Julia was filling Matt in on the wonderful picnic her and Jacob had planned for this coming Saturday, and Lydia was hounding him into conceding about marriage like normal and they were all talking at once. Kitty had to smile at the picture they made while she shook her head.

"But Dad, why can't we…" Lydia grumbled stamping her foot impatiently.

"I'm going to try making a berry pie for our picnic this time," Julia said over top of her sister.

"Dad when you going to take me hunting," Ben rambled over top both his sisters.

Matt rolled his eyes as he grunted a few of the answers out. "No, that sounds good, and maybe while we're out here, Matt kept saying as he helped Ben string fishing poles together with the occasional grunts and groans and moans.

"How old," Ben questioned.

"You're going to taste the first one aren't you," Julia stated.

"It's not fair, half my friends are already married," Lydia grumbled.

"Why don't you three give your Dad a break with all the questions," Kitty said walking over towards Matt sitting on the swing, with two cups of coffee in her hands. Kitty handed one of the cups to him as she sat down beside him as Ben leaned the fishing poles up against the house.

"Thanks," Matt said taking the coffee from her. He wasn't sure exactly what he was thanking her for at the moment, saving him from Ben's hounding questions about hunting or Lydia's arguments about why she should get married or Julia's plans for her dinner on the picnic, or the coffee.

"Come on Dad," Ben said sitting down on the porch with the checker board that he was setting up close by the steps. Julia was sitting in the rocker being very quiet just listening to the evening settle in on them. Lydia was still fuming.

"Dad," Lydia cried out in a protest.

"Lydia the answer is still no so drop it," Matt said firmly watching Ben set up the checker board.

"You don't even care if I want to be happy," Lydia said roughly. "I'm not your little girl anymore," Lydia hissed out, kicking the checker board and sending the pieces flying as she stormed off the porch. Ben and Julia both looked after their sister with stunned and hurt looks across their face as she ignored Kitty's scolding and sulked away from the cabin angrily.

"Lydia," Kitty scolded seeing the hurt cross Matt's eyes but Lydia was ignoring her as she sulked off angrily.

"Lydia," Matt said firmly but she was having none of it.

Julia helped Ben gather up the checker pieces out of the yard that Lydia sent flying, as Matt and Kitty sat there sipping their coffee. Once the board was all set up Matt sat down on the steps and played Ben a game while Julia talked to Kitty about the picnic, both deciding to give Lydia sometime to cool off.

"Ben bed time," Kitty said after they had played two games of checkers.

"Aw Mom do I have to," Ben complained.

"Yes," Kitty said.

"Go on son," Matt said smiling at his son.

Ben got up pouting as he walked into the cabin and went to bed. Julia followed a short time afterwards leaving her parents alone on the porch. Lydia still hadn't come back to the cabin but they could still see her standing down by the creek bank.

"Matt," Kitty said softly staring down at their oldest.

"I don't know what to tell her Kitty," Matt groaned out.

"Well maybe if you told her why, she might understand it better," Kitty stated.

"Kit, I've tried but everything I say only makes her even madder," Matt sighed out.

"Why are you set against her getting married right," Kitty asked looking at him. "Other than the fact that she is your little girl," she added with a look.

"It's not that I don't want her getting married Cole. He's a nice young man and he loves her but…." Matt trailed off with a shrug of his shoulder. "I don't know, he's done good with his little spread but it's more about what John told me." He admitted.

"Oh what's that," Kitty asked.

"Cole wants to be a marshal," Matt said.

"Oh," Kitty sighed out knowing what was troubling Matt now. It wasn't the fact that Lydia and Cole wanted to get married, it was the fact that Cole wanted to be a lawman and drag Lydia around with him. "I wonder if she knows that," Kitty said patting Matt's thigh as she stood up. She didn't say another word as she headed down to talk to her very head strong daughter.

****M&K****

"Lydia," Kitty said softly coming up beside her daughter.

"I'm not talking to him," Lydia stated stubbornly.

"That's fine for now but I wanted to talk to you," Kitty stated.

"About," Lydia asked looking at her Mom .

"You and Cole," Kitty said. Kitty would have to warn her daughter of the price tag involved with being married to a lawman. Kitty drew in a shake breath, this wasn't the time to argue with Lydia about falling in love with a lawman, and she had some good arguments on the subject. Kitty just didn't want to see Lydia getting hurt by Cole. She knew clearly how the life of loving a lawman reined terror in a young woman's heart. Kitty couldn't judge to much after she was still just in love with Matt as she had been, with the consequences and risk still not out weighing the love she felt. It was Lydia's choice to make and nobody can tell a heart who to love.

"Do you love him?" Kitty started at that question.

Lydia exploded her emotions getting the better of her. "Yes, of course I do. What woman wouldn't love Cole? He's handsome, and charming."

"Lydia you're still a young woman are you sure you love him?" Kitty questioned again.

Kitty's eyes were kind but also penetrating, Lydia found herself saying more than she meant to, "I love Cole ; I love him with so much of my heart that I have no more heart left to give to anyone else. I love Cole so much I feel sometimes I was meant to love him since the moment I first met him and when he says my name I feel as though we're the only people on the face of the earth." Lydia heaved out passionately. "Mom , if you're going to tell me no because of him wanting to be a lawman," Lydia said "Need I remind you that Daddy, is also a lawman," Lydia said.

"I know perfectly well what your father is," Kitty bit out tartly. Kitty's blue eyes narrowed even as her lips compressed themselves into a thin line. "Lydia, if are you using Matt and I as some sort of yardstick to measure your own life against then you better think again. Things between Matt and I have always complicated, they still are."

Disappointed by Kitty's unexpected, disapproving attitude, she muttered under her breath, "Who are you to judge anyway?"

"Who am I to judge? I'm someone who's made more mistakes than you've ever have." Kitty's temper was fully inflamed. How dare Lydia compare them side-by-side as though their situations were the same? They weren't the same and they never would be.

Lydia was a survivor, and a fighter. She found herself suddenly hoping that Lydia would never have to find out just what she could survive. A hidden will of iron was there, concealed by flashing eyes, and cunning dimpled smiles. Her nails dug into her palms; there was thinly concealed venom in her words as she spoke softly. "Will you at least try and listen with an open mind to what I am about to tell you?"

Kitty's blue eyes were so expressive. She was angry, angry with Matt for standing in her way, angry with herself for wanting something that was bound to cause turmoil, but that anger wouldn't be enough to rein in her desire to protect her daughter from the same fate if she could…

"You think you love Cole Dalton? How low would you bring yourself for him, how much could you humble your pride just to be near him? Your father and I get to be really and truly in love, because we've fought so hard against being in love with one another that we know that there isn't anyone else in the world we could love as much as each other."

"I love Cole and I'd do anything to be with him. Isn't that worthy of being called love in your mind? It seems to be your definition of love…being willing to sacrifice everything to be with the other person. Living every day never knowing what could or might happen," Tears began to course down Lydia's face though she tried desperately to blink them away.

Kitty's heart broke for the young woman in front of her. Her daughter was head over heels for Cole Dalton and from Kitty knew, Cole Dalton was equally taken with Lydia Dillon.

"I want to help you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know you just want to help, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it but Mama..."

"Will you listen to me, please?" Kitty said holding a hand to omit and further protest.

Advice, given by anyone over twenty years of age, was discarded like yesterday's news. Hindsight and the attainment of thirty-eight years of living, portions of it much harder than it needed to be, told her if she had listened some of those big and costly mistakes might not have happened. But they were her mistakes and she owned them, every last one of them. They made her what she was today. Lydia would have to learn from her own mistakes….. By God, that girl would listen.

It is difficult for any of us to see ourselves as we truly are. There was nothing else for it. If she held something back now, Lydia would sense it and assume that the omission was as good as a lie. She had to for Lydia's benefit cracked open her secret self and exposed it in the hopes that something could be salvaged from so much agony and disappointment. The true earmark of a lady is not in ones manners, but in being willing to tear open old wounds to prevent someone else from being hurt. She didn't tell her daughter that she had had to lie beneath men and submit to their fumbling caresses and their sometimes awkward attempts at lovemaking. Allowing her body to be used like that still stung her pride. But what choice did she have at the time? Survival was worth the stung pride; worth selling herself for a place to sleep and food in her belly. Did she regret it? Yes she regretted it but she could admit to herself that she had only done what she had to do. Faced with the same circumstances, all over again she would do no differently.

Kitty watched Lydia's face as she told her the truth about a past Kitty never wanted her daughters ever knowing but in order for Lydia to understand the love she held for Matt she had to know.

Her soft eyes met her daughters and they were bright with pain. "I love him, Lydia," she whispered tearfully. "He's everything to me and more, a man who can carry the world on his shoulders and never strain. He's the air I breathe. These years I've had with Matt are the sun in my sky, they are as precious to me as you kids are. I keep him here in my heart always where ever I go. Matt is the love of my life." Kitty stated softly. "I never knew what love was until your father. He didn't treat me like a saloon girl that was just used for his pleasures. He treated me decent and with respect and we were friends long before anything happened." Kitty said casting her daughter a sideways look.

"And I suppose me and Cole aren't friends and he doesn't treat me with respect or even treat me decent," Lydia whipped out.

"I didn't say that." Kitty heaved. "Yes he treats you decent and yes he respects you. He even accepts you for who you are," she added. "I'm not blind and I can see that you both love each other but sometimes love isn't enough," Kitty said firmly.

"What do you mean it isn't enough," Lydia harped out in a hissing snip. "You aren't going to stand there and tell me…me…that love isn't enough. I've seen it and I watch it every time I see you and Dad together."

"Don't compare us Lydia Marie, because it's not the same." Kitty said sternly.

"Oh really huh," Lydia said crossing her arms over her chest. "You're against us getting married because you found out Cole wanted to be a marshal one day," Lydia snapped. "You're pushing your fears off on me," Lydia harped.

"How many times Lydia have I sat and watched and prayed while Doc dugs bullets out of your father's flesh; cringed each time a slug violate his body? How many times have I sat up at night worrying myself sick because of the unknown? Is he alive or dead, lying rotting in the sun a feast for two and four legged scavengers." Kitty bit out.

Lydia knew that, Kitty was revealing a love as powerful as the union of Adam and Eve. She studied her Mom 's delicate features and saw for the first time the deep sadness lurking in her eyes. How would it be if Cole felt and acted the same way as her father? Would she feel any less deeply towards him? She tried to put herself in her Mom 's shoes and wondered if their roles were reversed would she be able to deny Cole, loving him the way she did? It was so easy to pass moral judgment…until you find yourself in the shoes of the judged.

"Don't you trust that I see him for what he is? I know he's pompous and you and Dad find him irritating, and you think he if he does pursue being a marshal that he'll be the same way as Daddy but Mama…" Lydia started softly.

"Your father can be very stubborn. If he is for or against something he won't just back down, you know that," Kitty interrupted her daughter passionate tirade.

"Mama, Cole is the same way whether he's ranching or not. I'm sorry you don't see Cole the way I do. But as long as I live, I'll remember the way it feels when he holds me; when he kisses me, when we talk and I'll cherish those moments like a pirate covets gold until I die and I can't apologize for that. I'm begging you Mom please," Lydia said.

"You really love him don't you," Kitty stated rather than asked as she clasped Lydia's hand tightly in hers.

"Yes I do, I know that if I need him, he'd be there. …"Lydia stated as Kitty's face became pensive and when she was quiet for too long Lydia spoke. "Mama, I know Cole just as I know Daddy. I'm willing to risk anything just to be with him like you do with Daddy." Lydia pointed out softly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt that's all, it's different loving a lawman compared to a rancher," Kitty said.

"Mama if you could go back before I was born and tell Daddy to resign would you," Lydia questioned.

"No, I don't think I could," Kitty sighed heavily seeing the point her daughter was making loud and clear. "Now the question is how are we going to convince your father," Kitty sighed out.

"He'll cave eventually," Lydia shrugged.

"Lydia, you know as well as I do your father doesn't bend," Kitty said tilting her head at her daughter.

"He doesn't bend when it comes to spoilers, laws or his word, but I know Daddy's falts and weakness," Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah but he knows yours too," Kitty pointed out.

"Mama I just got convince him I'm not a little girl anymore," Lydia pointed out.

"Among other things," Kitty said. "Your father doesn't like the idea of Cole wanting to be a marshal. I'm willing to wager that if Cole gave up that idea your father would have said yes by now," Kitty said giving Lydia's arm a pat before she turned and walked away letting her daughter formulate a new plan.

****M&K****

"Well," Matt asked curiously as Kitty walked back up on the porch. "Did she know," Matt asked not needing to go into details about what he was asking.

"Oh she knew all right," Kitty said. "That little twit even tried to compare us to her and Cole," Kitty bit out.

"Oh," Matt said curiously. "I bet you gave her a good argument against it," Matt said knowingly.

"I think you're either going to have stay firm and wait until she's eighteen or give in because she's not changing her mind." Kitty said.

"Great," Matt groaned out as he sipped his second cup of coffee.

"Maybe you need to talk to her," Kitty said. "And listen to her too," Kitty said patting his arm as she rose up on tip toe to kiss his cheek before she walked into the cabin.

Matt stared down at the creek bank and their daughter. He already admitted to Kitty that he tried to explain why he was dead set on her waiting until she was eighteen, but Lydia just wasn't listening to him. But he had listened to her plenty of times of why she wanted to get married. Lydia knowing about Cole wanting to be a lawman changed things entirely. It wasn't just the fact that he'd be losing his little girl anymore, it was the fact that she'd be dealing with the same life her Mom dealt with every day. And he did have a few things to say about that life.

Matt sat the cup of coffee down on the chair and walked down to the creek with a purpose. For once in her life his stubborn daughter was going to listen whether she liked it or not.

****M&K****

Matt hated the idea of talking about relationships with anyone let alone his daughter. He tried to avoid it as much as possible when he could. There were those few times that he couldn't and this was going to be one of them.

The tension between them was thick with confusing emotions, as she stared him. Her face softened as she looked at him. She wondered if he realized how much his eyes gave away. She gave him a warm bright smile, knowing now how to go about convincing her father.

"If you'd relax a little now and again, maybe you wouldn't be getting those gray hairs." she said smiling up at him, trying to break the tension between them.

"I can't relax," he returned. "You relax too much and you could be relaxing for a very long time."

"You could delegate some of the work once in a while."

"Maybe I could, if it wasn't my responsibility to take care of things." he returned.

"Daddy have you ever been in love?" she asked harshly. "So deeply in love that nothing and no one else mattered? I'm not pretending to know how you feel towards Mama but I think I understand mother's side. She loves you beyond anything else on earth. There's never been anyone else for her. It's a once in a life time kind of love."

"I know that Lydia," Matt said curtly.

She turned her attention back to him. "Go ahead avoid the question. That's what men always do when they don't want to talk about things."

He lifted an eye brow as he glanced at her. "What question?" he asked somewhat dazed at his daughter.

"Have you ever been in love?" she repeated while turned her attention back to the water.

"If you want to know the truth. I love your mother with everything I have to give. Nothing is ever going to change that." Matt answered honestly. "Lydia I love your mother but in my mind, my badge and marriage and a family don't mix well with the constant dangers of my job hovering all around me."

"What do you know about a woman's heart?" she returned. "You have to be strong, so that people can lean on you when there is an emergency. You can't break down or show emotion on the job because it could be fatal. That's why it's so hard when the bad things happen. You don't want to admit that it hurts when you have to use your gun, or that you're torn up inside when they've used Mama or us as a pawn. How you rather face them as Matt Dillon the man instead of Matt Dillon the Marshal of Dodge." she searched his eyes, noting the surprise there. "But your Marshal Dillon you don't make mistakes." She said turning to look at his backside as he stood over by the water's edge. "How wonderful to never make a mistake, to never be wrong, to never falter in any way!" she cast at him.

He turned and caught her blazing eyes with his own. "I make mistakes," he corrected quietly. "I've been wrong and I do falter at times."

"Oh, yeah, you make mistakes, name one?" she choked.

"By not turning in this badge the day you were born," Matt gritted out.

Her face went blood red at that. "As if you really care about that, you've resigned three times since then only to pin it back on," Lydia snapped out. "You're not going to stand there and judge Cole's for wanting to be a marshal and hold them against him when Daddy you're just as guilty of doing the same thing." Lydia snapped.

"I'm judging Cole," Matt thundered towering in front of his daughter.

"Yes, it your damn convictions on marriage and a family and upholding the law that's blinding you," Lydia harped flicking the badge as if it would do some damage. "Sometimes I swear that damn badge means more to you then any of us ever will."

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Matt thundered. shooting Lydia a look that had many of cowboys backing down before him but Lydia wasn't one of them. She had Kitty's bravo that was for sure. Matt noticed a little more how much Lydia looked like Kitty. It was clearer that she was Kitty's daughter. Lydia had a mass of thick curly copper penny colored hair. Bright dark blue eyes with deep olive skin, no paint; pale bare skin, so unlike Kitty who only looked this fresh in the late evening and early mornings. Lydia's eyelashes were long, just like Kitty's own, a deep red. Lydia's lips held a hard line, just like his. It was almost as if he was looking at an ageless Kitty. "Don't you ever think that, I don't care Lydia, I care far more than you know. I care what happens to all of you." he said quietly.

"That's a lie!" she burst out clenching her fingers into small fists. "If you cared anything about us then you'd want us to be happy."

"Now wait a minute there Lydia." he said ruffling his hair. "I can't always close the door on my job, I swore an oath. I haven't worked this damn hard to keep my word to go back on it now just because it doesn't' suit you," Matt said harshly.

"I never asked you to give up that precious badge," Lydia snapped out glaring at her father. "I asking you to let me marry Cole." she burst out, meeting his eyes evenly.

"Lydia…" Matt trailed off as a sudden thought reached his head. Matt averted his gaze. He wasn't about to share his feeling about Kitty with his daughter. It didn't matter that Lydia had hit few sore spots with salt already. He wasn't about to explain it to her.

"God you're hard headed as a mule." She stated boldly and bluntly trying another tack way. "Can't you just accept the fact that I love Cole for the man he is and I could care less what he does for a living? He could be a drunk like Louie Pheaters and I'm still going to love him."

"Lydia…." Matt started quietly.

"I know what I'm dealing with if he does one day become a lawman. I've watched Mama enough. She's never once complained about the dangers your job puts her in. She never says a word watching Doc dig a bullet out of your stubborn hide. She just drops everything to stand there holding your hand the whole time as if her holding your hand was enough to get you through it." Lydia argued.

"Do you think I don't know that Lydia." Matt declared heatedly. "We've fought and fought some big battles over my badge. We've fought over it all. I know that I'm the cause of a lot of your mother's misery and worry. You think I don't know how many times I've disappointed her, Julia, Ben, you, because of my job. There's not one single day that I would change of having any of you all in my life. But I'll be damn if you go through that." Matt gritted out.

"Shouldn't it be my choice to make," Lydia snapped. "You can't ever let go of something until you have all the facts, and you won't let anybody else enter into anything without having all the facts. I have all the facts Daddy and it don't change anything," Lydia swore passionately. Lydia searched his face with wide eyes. His steel blue eyes were haunted and filled with guilt and remorse. She felt all the fight go out of her in a long weary sigh. Her body wasn't up to it. She couldn't be angry at him for wanting to protect her. "Daddy…" she whispered apprehensively. She stared at his sharp profile suddenly realizing how much it must hurt him to know that he couldn't protect. All her own pain and judgment fell away as she studied him, just beginning to understand his point of view.

"Daddy you can't protect me from everything and you can't do it forever either. You're going to have to let me grow up and make my own mistakes. We all are going to have scars," she said softly. "Some will show, some won't but we all have them."

His eyes opened wider. "Pretty deep for a red head kid." he said, staring at her stunned to his core.

"I'm a deep redhead kid, I guess. You're just going to have to trust that you and Mama have taught me enough and let go. But it's not going to matter whether I marry Cole and we live on a ranch or we move away because he gets to do what he wants I'm always going to be your little girl. It would help if you just gave him a job as your deputy then I wouldn't be going nowhere," she pointed out.

He felt the ground go out from under him. For the longest time he had been adamant about waiting until she turned to let her marry Cole. Now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't even argue with her. "You know a wise woman told me once that talking was just words, they don't mean anything until you act upon them," Matt said picking up reed and playing with it in his hands.

"Well for once Mama was right."

"It wasn't your mother, it was your grandmother. And she really didn't mean to tell me, she thought she was talking to grandfather. I guess I take after him more than I thought. I've never been big on words or long speeches you know that," Matt said. "But your grandmother said something else and she was right about that too." Matt stated softly. "Talking is just words they don't mean anything unless you act on them. But nothing can't equal what happens between a man and a woman with all that growin' and lovin' together. I love you Lydia, and I want you to be happy. I want you and Cole to have at least half of the love I feel for your mother, because all the gold in the United States Treasury and all the harp music in heaven can't equal all the love that happens between a man and a woman with all that growin' together."

"Dad everything is going to be all right," Lydia sighed out hugging him around the waist.

Matt sighed wrapping her in his arms as he held her tight. "Come on," Matt said turning her towards the cabin. "Let's just enjoy our little vacation for now and then we'll talk about you and Cole."

"Well I guess I'll have to take that, at least you didn't say no," Lydia said keeping in perfect step with her father as they walked to the house.

****M&K****

Matt noticed that everybody was awfully quiet as they sat there on the porch; he hated to see their five day break come to an end. It seemed like every time their little vacation came towards an end everybody would get quiet, the silent moody type.

The last five days he got him thinking more and more about Lydia marrying Cole, how much Ben had grown and how Julia was turning into a mature young lady. They fished, they swam and he even took Ben hunting with him a couple mornings, all in all it was a good five days off.

It was such a change from when he first came to Dodge. When he first came to Dodge all he was a man with no woman, no children, he didn't have anyone anywhere. He was totally alone with only his horse, a ready to use gun, and a clear head. A stickler to duty, who only saw things in black and white and there were no gray areas of the law. At least he had thought so at the time. Some men even called him a hard nosed deputy marshal with no true connections to Dodge or its citizens other then doing his duty.

Kitty had swept into his life and changed him from the man he was fast becoming when he met her sixteen years ago. Now he was different and he was smart enough to know it. Kitty had changed him in the ways that it really mattered. He had friends he could trust, and depend and count on when he really needed them. They weren't just acquaintances anymore. He had two wonderful daughters and a son to be proud of because of his very stubborn head strong wife.

He was still the stickler hard nose to his duty as marshal, but he didn't see things in black or white anymore. He saw the gray areas too, and used that clear level head of his to pass judgments on which problems needed to be brought before a judge or not. But it was Kitty that had changed that with her unwavering acceptance of exactly who he was. Of course the kids helped in that matter too. Even Lydia and Julia had pointed out Kitty's strong points of being strong and willful, and accepting of just about everything life threw at her.

Matt shifted and let out a heavy sigh. He looked at his daughters. Lydia, she was her mother's daughter thru and thru. She was spirited and strong will and just as beautiful as her mother, it was like looking at and ageless Kitty. Julia was a mixture of them both she looked like Kitty only with his hair and Kitty's eyes, but she was more like him quiet and thoughtful. Ben well he was the spitting image of Matt and he was going to be a little hell raiser that was for sure. God help him if Ben turned out half like him.

"Matt," Kitty asked questionably hearing the second sigh.

"Kitty, I know I don't tell you nearly as often as I probably should…" Matt said trailing off, as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I love you Kathleen Anneliese," he said simply.

"I love you too Matt Dillon," Kitty said giving his a small warm bright smile. Kitty put a hand on his thigh. "Matt, if you started professing your undying love all the time, I don't think I'd be able to stand it." She teased lightly.

Matt chuckled as he hugged her tight against his chest. "Woman what would I do with out you," Matt murmured against her temple.

"Oh I don't know, whistle your day sleeping in front of the jail, when you aren't breaking up, riles and brawls and free for alls and the occasional shoot outs, tracking down robbers, horse thieves and murders." Kitty rattled off.

"You're probably right," Matt chuckled.

"I guess you've made up your mind about Lydia and Cole," Kitty said.

"Yeah, I don't like it but she's right, she's just going to have to wait a little while longer." Matt said.

"How much longer," Kitty questioned.

"Well…I figured if he's serious about wanting to be a lawman, I'll start him out as my deputy. Just to see how he does during the hard times and if he can make it through the drovers and such they can get married come spring," Matt sighed out.

"Sounds good you tell her yet,' Kitty said.

"Nope, after I talk to Cole first." Matt said. "Thank God Julia wants to marry a farmer," Matt said heavily.

"Well the only thing we'll have to worry about from her is the passel of grandkids she's going to want to give us," Kitty said patting his thigh.

"Thank goodness that will still be a few years away," Matt said.

****M&K****

The next afternoon after returning to Dodge Matt rode out to Cole's with a purpose. He dismounted seeing Cole in the coral with a little paint horse tied to the horse post.

"Matt," Cole said as he walked over towards Matt.

"Cole," Matt said tying Buck to the rail.

"If you're looking for Lydia, she's up at the house," Cole said eyeing Matt curiously.

"No I came to talk to you," Matt said looking up at the house not seeing Lydia.

"Oh," Cole said curiously.

"Lydia said something about you wanting to be a marshal one day," Matt said not wasting any time.

"I said it would be nice…" Cole trailed off looking up at the house. "Look Matt, if you're worried about me being a lawman and marrying Lydia…." Cole added firmly.

"Well I'll tell you something, I don't like it," Matt said tucking his thumbs into his gun belt. "But I've thought about it, and well if you want to be a part time Deputy Marshal I'll give you the job," he added looking Cole up and down.

"You'd do it even though you don't like it," Cole said doubtfully.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it Cole," Matt said.

"I know, and I apologize but what about her," Cole said looking up to the house seeing Lydia coming out on the porch with a basket.

"If you make through fall and spring round up you can marry her afterwards." Matt said evenly.

"No dice Matt," Cole said looking at him. "I don't need you offering me a job, hoping it will change her mind," Cole stated evenly keeping an eye on Lydia as she turned and walked back in the house. "We aren't going to change our minds Matt. And if we have to wait until she's eighteen fine but it's not going to stop us," he added.

"I'm not talking about changing minds, I'm offering you a job, to give you a start," Matt stated roughly.

"Matt be honest with me, the only reason you're even offering me the job is because of her." Cole stated rather than asked.

"She's got nothing to do with it. You want to be a marshal well you need to start somewhere," Matt pointed out.

"No dice Matt," Cole repeated. "I'd rather be a rancher all my life than have you constantly looking over my shoulder." Cole said firmly. "I'll help you out during the round ups cause you need the extra help, but after that…." Cole said shaking his head no.

"That suites me fine, at least she's not going to be caught in the cross fire," Matt heaved out as a shot rang out. Matt and Cole both turned and started towards the house with Cole in the lead at a dead run.

"Lydie," he shouted out darting into the house with his gun drawn.

"Lydia," Matt shouted behind Cole.

"Damn them," Lydia grumbled coming out of the bedroom with a dead gopher snake dangling at her side. "I'm going to hurt Ben and Michael when I get my hands on them." Lydia said fumingly walking past her stunned father and Cole to throw the snake outside in the yard.

"Why'd ya shot him for," Cole said gaining voice first. "It's just a little ole gopher snake," he said shaking his head.

"Little my foot, and I didn't know it was a gopher snake when I shot him," Lydia said in a huff. "Damn thing was hiding in the pile of dirty clothes," Lydia said.

"Oh," Cole said knowing it would be easy to confuse a gopher snake with a rattler at first sight especially if it was hiding in the clothes. "Next time yell snake then shoot," he said shaking his head.

"Did we scare ya Lydie," Ben chuckled from the corner of the porch.

"You just wait Ben Dillon and I'll get you back," Lydia said shaking a finger at him. "Now you boys go do like I said or I'll make you both dance to do it," she warned the firmly.

"But Lydie that's woman's work," Ben complained.

"Last time I checked Ben starting a fire was a man's job, but if you boys aren't man enough…." Lydia said starting to step down off the porch.

"All right…all right… we're going," Ben said nudging Michael in the ribs.

"And I thought Em was bossy," Michael said as they headed back around the corner.

"And just why are they starting a fire," Cole asked.

"Laundry, you know your clothes that never seem to find a wash tub," Lydia sassed out.

"Now hold on a minute," Cole said looking at her. "You said cleaning not laundry…" he groaned only to get his cheek patted before she walked back into the house shutting the door behind her.

Matt opened the door right after her. "Lydia, come out here," Matt said firmly.

Lydia came back out on the porch with another basket of clothes her hands. "Yes Daddy," she said sitting the basket down.

"Well this is as good as place as any I guess," Matt mumbled looking at her and Cole.

"I got something for you," Matt said feeling around in his pocket for the blue ribbon, pulling it out he slipped off the simple diamond ring.

"What," Lydia asked curious to know what her father could possibly be hiding in his pocket as she looked at him.

"Here Cole," Matt said handing him the ring to put on Lydia's finger. "I know you probably didn't have one but I wanted her to have this one," Matt said.

"Thanks," Cole said looking at the ring before he slipped it on Lydia's finger finding it a perfect fit.

"Daddy it's beautiful," Lydia said looking at the ring.

"I think your grandmother would have wanted you to have it being the oldest and all." Matt said.

"This was your mother's?" Lydia questioned looking at her father.

"Yes, you know you remind me of her a little bit." Matt said.

"I do," Lydia said doubtfully but still curiously.

"Yes you do but my memory of her isn't the best in the world either. You have her smile, I do remember that much." Matt said. "You're grandmother sure loved to smile, when Pa was around, just like you do when Dalton's around." Matt said in a haunted tone.

"Daddy, are you saying what I think you're saying," Lydia said eyeing him cautiously.

"Yeah," Matt said with a curt nod watching the biggest smile he had ever seen stretch across Lydia's face as she ran and hug him tight. "You just got to wait until spring round up is over," Matt said hugging her back before she rushed over to Cole jumping up and down kissing him happily.

"Spring," Lydia said turning to look at Matt a little disappointed.

"For now, I might change my mind after this round up is done but we'll see," Matt said looking at Cole.

"You're Dad offered me a deputy job for the round up and I told him I'd help him out," Cole said looking at her.

"Oh," Lydia said looking at Cole to Matt and back again to Cole. "Only for the round up," she questioned looking back at her father before she looked at Cole questionably.

"No, but that's how long I'm doing it for," Cole said.

"But you said…and I told you…" Lydia said looking at Matt confused before she looked at Cole again. "Now you're…" Lydia said even more confused.

"Changed my mind, I like ranching," he shrugged.

"Well, let me tell you something," Lydia said looking at him. "That's fine but I'm not quitting my job at the Long Branch regardless," she grounded out.

"Now you see, we have a problem," Cole said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't press me Cole Dalton or you'll end up like the snake," Lydia warned sternly.

"Dad can we ride back to town with you," Ben asked moving closer to Matt's side.

"Yeah why," Matt asked looking at his son trying to pay attention to Lydia and Cole's argument.

"Because she's going to get even angrier here in about five minutes," Ben said grabbing Matt's arm and pulling him away from the porch down towards Buck where Michael was waiting with their horses.

Ben and Michael explained to Matt on the ride back how Cole and Lydia constantly fought over Lydia working in the Long Branch. Lydia wasn't going to give it up and Cole wanted her to.

****M&K****

"Now listen to me in there, I'll give you one move chance to come out of there now," Matt shouted out to the men in the cabin that were firing upon him and Festus. It was a show down and a stand off all at once. Matt ducked quickly behind the wagon, as the gun opened up. "Keep 'em busy," Matt said crouching low as he patted Festus shoulder as he moved to another cover spot where he could rush the front door.

Matt burst through the front door shooting the man down that had been firing on them as he whirled to fire once again. Matt holster his colt as he moved to check the man he just injured, as Festus joined him in the cabin.

"Matthew that's Dan Foley," Festus said stating the obvious. "Now why would a man like him be messing around with a piddly little ole relay station holdup?" Festus questioned.

"Dillon," Foley rasped out.

"Yeah," Matt answered.

"Should a figured run from a bull smack into a bear," Foley said barely able to get a breath in.

"Did you hear about Jess breaking out of prison," Matt asked the man, knowing the connection from years ago when he arrest Jess Trevors for trying to rob the Dodge City bank.

"Suppose to meet him bring his woman to him," Foley whispered with a raspy breath. "Well you fix that," Foley said his voice a little louder as he stared up at Matt.

"Suppose to meet him," Matt questioned wanting as much information out of him as he could get.

"Problem is she and me hit it off we were head out, needed quick money that's why the relay station," Foley said looking toward Festus.

"Where were you going to meet him?"

"Benson Canyon, south of Minneola, tonight," he said brokenly. "Dillon when you hang him let him know it was me that told ya," Foley said as he drew his last breath.

Matt looking one more time at the man he was forced to kill.

"Matt," a woman said from behind him.

Matt recognized the voice as he bolted to his feet turning to look over where the voice had came with stark recognition and surprise. He hadn't seen her in at least sixteen years. He walked over closer seeing her holding her shoulder.

"Hello Matt, been a long time," she said.

"Hello Lee," Matt said as the guilt washed over him as he knelt down beside her. "Everything gonna be all right now Lee," Matt said softly. "We'll get you back to Doc's and he'll patch you up," Matt said turning to look at Festus knowingly.

****M&K****

Matt gently scooped Lee up and laid her in back of the wagon, before they started the trek back to Dodge. Matt tried to make her as comfortable as he possibly could with what he had to work with. It was agony hearing her moan and groan with every bump and jolt as the wagon moved slowly along the washed out road.

Matt Dillon was of two minds as they rode back to Dodge. He wasn't quite sure what to make out of finding her in the cabin. Rationally he knew there had been no warning or knowing of her presence in the cabin as they had ducked for cover. No way of knowing for certain it had been his colt that had fired the bullet wounding her. But he felt the guilt of it anyways, because he was the one in charge. It was his responsibility to protect the lives of the innocent. Matt felt the agony of being the one who shot her clear through to his bones, it hurt him in the worse way.

If only he had know she was in the cabin, it wouldn't have stopped him from trying to bring Foley in but he could have handled it differently. He would have handled thing a lot differently.

He looked over at the now unconscious Leona, she was still as beautiful as ever but the years were starting to wear on her just like they had worn on him.

He hadn't even known she was in the vicinity of Dodge. The last time he had seen her had been a few months before he became Marshal of Dodge. He couldn't get it out of his mind that she left him because of his dedication to his job, but then again he had always been a stickler to his duty. He was sorry it ended the way it did but he wasn't going to brood over it too much. No Lee had made her choice and he had no right to interfere with it. She had married Tim Jackson, although there had been a few vague rumors that she had left Jackson for Trevor, but Matt didn't listen to rumors all too much. Yet Foley's last words ran through his mind only to made that rumor even more true.

While he didn't feel any of the same old feeling he once had held for her, she was still special to him. He couldn't help his mind from wondering down the through the years to where he first meet Lee and the past they had once shared.

****M&K****

"Newly he's ain't got no way a knowing it was his bullet that hit her, but he won't listen," Festus complained as he watched Matt carry Lee up the stairs to Doc's office.

"I know sir, but he did say get the horses water and fed and round up a posse," Newly said reminding Festus.

"Why don't you go ahead and round them up, Newly and I'll be with you directly." Festus said looking up the stairs once more. He didn't know what the history was between them but he knew whatever it was it was deep. He wasn't sure how it was going to affect Matthew and Miss Kitty's relationship, but that wasn't none of his concern all he could do was be a friend to Matthew. After all Matthew had saved his worthless hide more times then he could ever repay, but then he also owed it to Miss Kitty for always standing by him too. He was at a lost about what to do for the first time if not the second time in his life.

****M&K****

Matt carried an unconscious Leona up to Doc's office. She had fainted some time ago back on the trail, whether it was due to the loss of blood or not being able to handle the pain Matt didn't know.

Matt gently laid Lee down on the examining table as Doc walked over to inspect his new patient. He started to take a look at her shoulder noticing who it was. "Why that's Leona," Doc stated as if Matt need a new set of eyes.

"Yeah, Doc," Matt stated leaning on his fist on the table as he watched Doc.

"Who did this," Doc asked as he went to look at the wound.

"I did," Matt stated heavily with remorse filled voice.

Doc turned to look at Matt with surprised filled eyes. He saw the look of guilt slowly eating away at his friends eyes, for having admit that much.

"Do everything you can for her Doc," Matt with weary heavy voice, as he turned to leave.

Matt started down the stairs of Doc's office to help round up a posse to go after Jess Trevors.

"Marshal," Burk said running over toward the stairs. "There's trouble in the Long Branch," Burk said hastily.

"All right," Matt said as he jogged over across the ally.

"Any of you gentle men goes for his gun this man's head get blown back to Texas," a man said in a booming voice as Matt neared the doors.

"Hold it Jackson," Matt thundered out. "All right put the gun down Jackson." he ordered the man.

"Anything you say Marshal," Jackson said holstering his gun.

"Now what's going on here," Matt said moving closer to the cowboy and Jackson.

"The man says I cheated," Jackson said.

"He did," the cowboy said.

"Only difference between us I was a might clumsier then him," Jackson said.

"All right you want to prefer charges against him it'll be about two weeks before Judge Brooker get's here," Matt asked the cowboy.

"I don't want nothing but my money back and to shed this town." the cowboy said.

"That it," Matt said indicating the table to his side.

"It sure is," the cowboy said

"All right pick it up." Matt said watching the cowboy grab his money and leaving.

"What is it they say about a bad penny," Jackson drolled out after the cowboy left them alone.

"Yeah I figured you'd turn up," Matt said tucking his tumbs into his gun belt.

"I got lonesome for you Marshal," Jackson said.

"Funny you got lonesome just about the time Jesse Trevor broke out of prison huh," Matt said looking at Jackson.

"Paying you a compliment Marshal. I'm staking my life you'll kill Jess before he'll kill me and you." Jackson said unwavering. "I just want a roof over my head until Jess is back behind bars. You owe me that much," Jackson said.

"You got what owed you mister," Matt coldly.

"He took my wife, a few thousand in reward can't pay me back for that," Jackson said.

"You're so concern about her, you might be interested to know she's in town," Matt said shifting a little in his stance.

"Lee here, in Dodge what for," Jackson asked surprised in the matter.

"She's up in Doc's office right now getting a bullet dug out of her." Matt said.

"Bound to happen sooner or later being Jesse Trevor's girl. He do it," Jackson asked.

"No I did," Matt said as the flood of guilt once again washed over him.

"You did," Jackson said incredulously.

"She and Dan Folley were making a run for it," Matt said even saying the words out loud didn't help relieve the guilt he felt for putting the bullet in Lee's shoulder.

"Foley she left Jess Trevor for Dan Foley," Jackson gasped out. "Well that woman gone from man to man like a bottle of cheap whiskey well she's nothing but a..." Jackson started only to find Matt's powerful back hand across his face knocking him the floor.

"Keep out of my sight Jackson," Matt warned him as he looked up to see Kitty standing in the corner. He wonder briefly how much of that she had heard but he didn't have the time to explain Leona to her, right now. He had to get after Jess Trevors.

Kitty stood there staring after Matt questionably. She had never seen him get that riled up over anything before. This riled up was different from anything she had ever seen what ever it was it affect him deeply which made her all the more curious.

****M&K****

Matt finished laying everything into place, before going over to check on Leona.

"How is she Doc," Matt asked stepping into the office.

"Well she's conscious," Doc looking at him.

"She's gonna be all right," Matt stated more then asked as the relief washed over him.

"Borrowing complications," Doc said looking at him knowing Leona in Dodge was going to be a complication on Matt and Kitty both. "I think so," he added knowing the guilt would have eaten Matt alive if he actually done some real harm to Leona.

"Well good I'm glad to hear that," Matt said heavily.

"She's changed Matt," Doc said as if reminding him she wasn't the same girl he had brought back to Dodge with him some seventeen years ago.

"Been a lot of years," Matt agreed.

"All them been down hill I guess huh," Doc commented knowingly.

"Yeah, that's the truth Doc," Matt agreed again. "She's Jess Trevor's girl now." Matt said knowing that statement would ease Doc's mind some. "Can I see her," Matt asked.

"Just for a minute," Doc said knowing Matt wasn't going to believe Leona was fine until he saw it with his own eyes.

Matt walked into he back room taking off his hat as he stared at the golden haired beauty in front of him as he shut the door. He walked over towards the chair, "Hello Lee," Matt said.

"Well, well look at you not even a gray hair," Leona said giving Matt a good once over with her eyes.

Matt gave her a scoffed of a chuckle as he sat down in the chair. "Well you know it looks like the years have been pretty good to you too," Matt commented softly.

"You're a lousy liar Dillon, you always were," Leona teased him lightly.

"You know I'm sorry about what happened, if I had known you'd been in that shack, I'd…." Matt started off.

"You had no way of knowing, you were," Leona said pausing briefly as she tried to forget once again, "just doing your duty," she finished the word duty sound more like an obligation then anything.

"You know Doc says you're going to be fine," Matt said changing the subject he didn't want to fight with Leona about the past or even him doing his job. That was still a raw open wound that was easy enough to rub salt in but it didn't matter now.

"Fine that's a relative word isn't it," Leona heaved out to start coughing.

"Lee, you're going to have to do exactly like Doc tells ya," Matt said when she finally regain her composure.

"Foley dead," she questioned all ready knowing the obvious answer.

"Yeah," Matt answered grimly.

"To bad, he was the best of a bad lot," Leona mused. "You're going after Jess," she stated knowing the answer all ready.

"Yeah," Matt heaved out.

"Be careful Matt, he's up to something. He's bringing men in from all over he aims to see you dead. Foley and I were supposed to meet him tonight." Leona said.

"I know, well you rest easy Lee, I'll stop by and see ya when I get back," Matt promised as he stood up and left her.

Matt walked down the stairs with a little lighter piece of mine, as he mounted up to lead the posse out.

****M&K****

Kitty stood on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch watching him leave. She watched as he tipped his head towards her in their silent good bye. She watched him with curious eyes as he rode out of town.

She purposely ignored and was gruff with Jackson when he asked to buy her a drink. She didn't want a drink she wanted answers. Since Matt was out of town and the woman was up in Doc's office she was going to get her answers as she headed towards Doc's office.

"All right I want you to hurry and finish that soup now and you're going to sleep for twelve straight hours." Doc said walking over towards the bedside after pulling the shades down.

"The years have been good to Matt," Leona said thoughtfully.

"I guess you'd say so, when you consider all the bullets I've dug out of him. Times he's ridden day and night to bring somebody in. I guess so," Doc mused.

"You haven't changed any," Lee chuckled softly.

"Is that so," Doc said amused.

"A mite more ornery and bossy if that's possible," Leona pointed out.

"You sleep."

"He still married to that badge," Leona asked once again deep in thoughts of the past.

Doc thought over her question before he responded, "Yes I think so."

"I almost had him hooked. Did you know that Doc," Leona asked.

"Yes I did. And you know at the time I was kinda sorry you'd missed too," Doc commented.

"Who is she," Leona asked knowingly.

"Who's who," Doc countered.

"The one that made you change your mind," Leona said arching her brow at him.

"You women are just amazing. You want to gossip all the time. I dig a bullet out of ya," and you loose a lot of valuable blood and then all you want to do is…." Doc trailed off noticing Leona was looking over towards the door way. And noticed Kitty standing just inside the doorway.

"I heard you had a patient Doc, and wondered if she needed anything," Kitty said looking at Leona.

Doc walked over towards Kitty. "She needs an awful lot of sleep," Doc said reaching up to grab Kitty's arm, as he started to lead her out of the room.

"I wasn't going to bite her Doc," Kitty said as he shut the door.

"I didn't expect you too, just that she," Doc started off.

"Who is she?" Kitty asked really wanting to know the connection between the woman in the back room and Matt now. There was defiantly a connection between them if Doc was worried about her being in the same room as the girl.

"I've had a dozen patients up here in the last month, and I don't recall you asking for the vital statistics of any of them Kitty." Doc said trying to change the subject swiftly get off the whole topic of Leona. It wasn't his place to tell Kitty about Matt and Leona, but right now Matt wasn't thinking to clearly either.

"Now don't you get foxy with me," Kitty retorted tartly as she recognized the same trick that Chester and Festus used when they wanted to avoid a subject. "Now Matt almost killed a man tonight in the Long Branch and it had something to do with her," Kitty said pointedly but firmly.

"You know she's been shot," Doc said.

"Festus told me," Kitty said, even though that was about all she could get out of the whiskered old friend.

"Well did Festus tell ya, that Matt thinks he shot her," Doc snapped out knowing Kitty would leave it alone with that statement.

Kitty knew that she wasn't going to get any information out of Doc regarding the woman, as she pressed her lips together and walked towards the door. "That offer, if she needs anything still holds," Kitty said turning to look at him one last time before she left.

****M&K****

Kitty sat up in her room brushing her hair out wondering why everybody was being so protective of her regarding that woman. She had a good idea as to just who the woman was from the amount of the conversation Kitty had over heard between Doc and the woman….Leona, the one old flame she knew practically nothing about. She remembered some of the brief conversations she had with Doc in the past regarding the same woman that had almost changed Matt's point of view for good about marriage and being the marshal.

It wasn't as if her and Matt talked a lot about their past old flames and she doubted if she knew all his secrets. She trusted Matt and she knew it was out of guilt that he brought _her_ back to Dodge. But she was concern that this was just going to be another example of Cara or even Dolly. Yet Kitty couldn't lie to her self Leona wasn't Cara after all Leona had done the most damage to Matt heart.

****M&K****

Kitty wasn't overly thrilled at idea of having Leona upstairs, but for Doc's sake and Matt's sake, she could at least tolerate Leona until she was well enough to leave and at least this way she could keep an eye on her.

Kitty knocked on her guest bedroom door, hearing Leona call out for Matt wasn't reassuring as she opened the door. "Sorry," Kitty said seeing the disappointment on Leona's face.

"Pardon me, you must be Kitty Russell," Leona said eyeing Kitty and seeing the protruding stomach.

"That's right," Kitty said shutting the door and walking over closer towards the edge of the bed with grace and poise.

Kitty studied the blonde that was the ghost of Matt's past the only flame she didn't really know a whole lot about. Leona was beautiful; there really was no denying that. Her eyebrows were obvious plucked; otherwise they would have been slightly heavier then the current mode of what was considered attractive. The peace granted to her by sleep smoothed away the few minute lines that age painted on Leona's face. Her hair was golden blond that caught the candle light and shined like golden threads of corn silk. Her lips were perfectly shaped and she wasn't as heavy as a cow either at that, Kitty sniffed disdainfully. Her chin was too hard and slightly pointed, giving her a resemblance to a vixen. Her cheekbones were high and really didn't work with her chin.

Kitty hated her, but she would have been lying if she didn't acknowledge Leona was a very attractive woman still. What really rankled her to the bone was the knowledge there must have been something Matt found so entrancing about Leona. Something he still did, if what he did yesterday in the Long Branch was anything to go by. She had never seen him that mad or that furious before, unless it was something he cared deeply about. If only she knew what it was? How it all started and went down was the one thing Matt and even Doc remained tight lipped about. But she had a right to know, and she deserved to know she thought.

"Was wondering if you needed anything," Kitty said adding a silent besides my husband in her head as stood there.

"No," Leona said studying the vivacious and very pregnant woman in front of her. "Thanks though for putting me up." Leona added.

For a moment Kitty was torn between feeling sorry for Leona who seemed sincere in still being in love with Matt and anger at Leona for using the gun shot as way to keep Matt tethered to her. Common sense won out, Kitty trusted Matt with her life, she trusted him to be honest about Leona when he was comfortable with talking about it. "Any friend of Matt's is a …" Kitty couldn't bring her self to say friend of hers. She loved Matt Dillon but she couldn't lie to the woman.

"Well won't you stay and talk," Leona asked trying to figure out the red head in front of her.

"Thanks," Kitty said moving to sit down in a chair by the bed. "How ya feeling," Kitty asked keeping her poker face firmly in it's spot.

"A little week yet but knowing Doc, he'll have me up and around." Leona commented dryly.

"You and Doc go back a long ways," Kitty said figuring she might as well get some answers until Matt could give her something else to go on.

"Quite a ways," Leona said noticing how Kitty was fishing for answers but then so was she. "He didn't tell me much about you, fact is I couldn't get anything out of him," Leona said with open bluntness.

"Doc's being rather tight lipped lately." Kitty said tongue in cheek.

"What do you do in Dodge," Leona asked.

"I run the Long Branch," Kitty said evenly.

"Alone…no husband or anyone," Leona fished openly.

"Alone, my oldest daughter helps out now and then," Kitty said meeting her gaze. Well it wasn't exactly a lie, she did run the Long Branch alone with Lydia pitching in when ever. Matt didn't help her anyways except tossing the drunks out or breaking up the brawls.

"Well…that's something. A woman coming to Dodge alone, running a saloon like the Long Branch that must be pretty tough," Leona exclaimed amazed.

"It was in the beginning but I've been at it now for sixteen years," Kitty said noticing how Leona picked up on her underlying meaning.

"Sixteen years that's just about the time Matt Dillon became the marshal here," Leona remarked thoughtfully.

"Just about," Kitty answered truthfully.

"You ever intend leaving," Leona asked hopefully.

"Not when everything I want is right here," Kitty said. Leona may want to try and win Matt back and she might even have a chance with the gunshot wounds guilt working for her, but she doubted if Matt would let her get very far before he put a stop to it. But maybe in a moment of weakness he might forget for a few moments if Leona worked on his guilt. Not that she could blame Matt for being attracted to Leona she was pretty and slender and no where near as big as a house like she was.

"Miss Kitty," Sam's booming voice called out as he knocked on the door interrupting their staring contest.

"Yes," Kitty said turning to look at the open door way where Sam was standing.

"Forgive me, but the posse's coming in and I thought you'd want to know," Sam stated.

"Thanks Sam," Kitty said smiling at him, as she moved to stand up a little awkwardly to leave. She gave Leona one more look as she walked somewhat waddled out the door shutting it behind her.

****M&K****

Matt rode over to the ally way between the Long Branch and Doc's office with Festus and Newly and Cole.

"What happened Matt," Doc asked stepping down off his steps as he noticed Burk.

"Hello Doc, well…we got ambushed. Got Burk here shot in the leg, easy with him boys," Matt said as Festus and Newly helped Burk up towards Doc's office.

"Help him upstairs there Festus," Doc murmured for no particular reason knowing the hill man would just that. "What about Trevor," Doc questioned watching Lydia and Cole out of the corner of his eye.

"Him and his boys got away," Matt stated looking at his daughter hugging Cole tightly around the neck.. "How's Lee?" he countered.

"She's gonna be all right," Doc said almost dreading this moment in telling Matt that his wife and his old love were together under the same roof at that very moment.

"Well that's good glad to hear it," Matt said starting for the stairs to check on her himself.

"Wait a minute," Doc said stopping the younger man. "She's not up there Matt," Doc said knowing he was going to have to tell him.

"She's not where is she," Matt questioned.

Doc stood there for a moment deep in thought. He like Matt Dillon as a friend and a man, and he was even the son he never had, but if Doc had a son he'd want him to be like Matt. Sure Doc understood better then anyone why Matt was being so cautious about having a relationship broadcasted around. Doc knew about Matt Dillon's past experiences with Leona and he knew how Kitty and Matt both felt about each other, Doc couldn't help but honest with Matt. "Well she's … at Kitty's," Doc said.

"Kitty's," Matt burst out thinking Doc had lost his mind. Doc knew the history between him and Lee and he knew the history with him and Kitty. Just because Matt was married to Kitty now didn't mean he wanted his wife and his old girlfriend under the same roof, especially with Kitty being pregnant and constantly complaining that she was as big as a house and he didn't find her attractive anymore since she got fat. An understatement sure but even Matt had to admit she was bigger this time around then she had been with the others. But a self conscious Kitty and Lee under the same roof….what was Doc thinking.

"Well you know I couldn't take care of her up there. I can't be with her all the time." Doc pointed out knowingly. "Kitty said that, well she insisted that she wanted her over there and well she was right," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache before he walked up to his office to tend to Burk.

Matt watched Doc climb the stair to his office, before turning to look the Long Branch. He didn't like it one bit. It was bad enough knowing they both were in the same town, together. It was a scary thought because both women knew how to handle themselves.

Kitty taking care of Lee wasn't something he was expecting at all. _Matt Dillon you are a coward. You're scared to death to face you very pregnant redhead wife. You're a man that can wade into drunken brawls and break 'em up, face men in the streets, but your scared of a mere woman. _Only there's nothing mere about Kitty. And there was something about her taking care of his ex love that worried him. Kitty's jealous nature which was bad enough but now it would be in over drive now that she was pregnant.

"Trevor," Jackson asked him as soon as he walked in the door way of the Long Branch.

"He got away," Matt said looking up over the railing seeing Kitty gracefully move across the landing towards the stairs. He tried to read her mood, and her body language. Well she didn't look mad, but one thing that concerned him more was Doc saying he couldn't watch Leona all the time and Kitty volunteering for the protective job in her condition. Matt moved past Jackson in a rush towards the stairs. "Hello Kitty," Matt said meeting her summer blue eyes.

"How'd it go Matt," Kitty asked meeting his dark blue eyes as she offered him a small timid smile.

"We had a little bit of trouble, they got away," Matt said.

"Oh," Kitty said her smile faltering as she ran her eyes up and down making sure there were no wounds that needed tending.

Matt felt her eyes raking over his body as he looked up the stairs. "Doc says she's all right huh," Matt said looking up the stairs over the railing towards the guest door way.

"Well she ate breakfast that's a pretty good sign," Kitty said knowing he was concerned in general for Leona's health. And if she could help relieve the guilt he felt she would do so.

"Good it all right to go up and see her," Matt asked looking at Kitty questionably.

"Sure," Kitty said knowing it would ease his mind some more.

"Let's have a drink after," Matt said looking at her.

"Thanks," Kitty scoffed out watching him walk up the stair to see Leona.

****M&K****

Matt knocked on Lee's door only to hear the curt come in.

"Lee can I talk to you a minute," Matt asked poking his head in the door.

"Well it's your town so I hear," Lee teased lightly.

Matt walked in the door, shutting it behind him before he took off his hat walking over closer towards the bed.

"How ya feeling," Matt asked concerned.

"Pretty good, Doc hasn't lost his touch," Lee said.

"He says you're gonna be all right," Matt said.

"That depends on if you found Jesse?"

"Almost but he got away."

"Are you going to go after him again?"

"Lee, I thought you might wanna know that there are no charges on you for what happened out there," Matt said cussing himself for think of that as the only way to change the subject.

"You want me to get out of town," Leona quipped out.

"No reason for that, anything I can get ya," Matt asked.

"What in the world would I need? I have a jelly spined ex husband downstairs that wouldn't lift his hand to defend the sanctity of our of our marriage. I have another slow drawling ex boyfriend laying on a board at the undertaker. I have another ex boyfriend that just broke jail and probably ready to wring my neck. Now what else could a good woman want marshal?"

"Lee look I…" Matt trailed off.

"Would you just get my clothes and let me get out of here?"

"Lee there'll be plenty of time for that when Doc says your ready. And when I get Jesse Trevor in jail." Matt said putting his hat back on as he turned to leave.

"Matt," Lee called out. "Don't get yourself killed in the mean time," Lee added softly.

****M&K****

Matt walked down the stairs and stared at Kitty for a moment. He couldn't stop his mind from comparing the differences between Kitty and Lee.

He'd opened up with Kitty in ways he never had with Leona. He could talk to her. He could talk to her about the problems of his job with her understanding. She would listen and give her opinion on the matter she felt important. Somehow in the past 16 years he'd come to think of he as his own haven, someone who he could talk laugh and relax with. She always could make him laugh and relax.

He knew he wasn't a handsome man. He didn't know what women saw in him sometimes craggy face, dedication to his job . He couldn't remember a time when a woman had accepted him for who and what he was. Even Leona had wanted what he couldn't give any woman, a home and a family. But Kitty was different. She had told him that she had understood the way things had to be between them, and she more then accepted it. Then when Lydia came along she more than proved it over the years and she was still proving it.

She was beautiful, passionate, and sensual and had a hunger for life in her will, in her spirit. She wasn't the petite young girl any more but a more mature and respected woman with just the right curves. She had been so petite that sometimes he was almost scared to take the chance, scared that his overly large frame would hurt her. Yet that didn't stop him from wanting her…longing for her.

He hadn't introduced Kitty to Leona for one simple reason he didn't feel like breaking up a cat fight between his first love Leona and his only love and wife Kitty. No he knew Kitty could make mincemeat out of Leona. Kitty was used to wrestled with rowdy cowboys and drunks for a living while Leona knew how to handle herself in a fight Matt was sure of but he hadn't time to explain anything to Kitty either before he left.

Matt walked over to the corner of the bar.

"I took the liberty of ordering while I waited for you Cowboy," Kitty said.

Matt picked up the bottle and looked at the label. "Say you got pretty good taste," he said noticing it was bourbon instead of brandy. She always knew when he needed something stronger, but then she knew him in ways nobody else did either.

"So do you," Kitty said rolling her eyes up wards indicating her meaning with her eyes instead of words.

Matt gave Kitty a little scoff smile as he looked at her. "Kitty you know I met Lee a long time ago. Her father ran a trading post out in Colorado it was the kind of place that men on the run could go and I was tracking down a couple. We met and that's how things got started. Lot of years since then…they've been pretty rough on her." Matt said sipping his bourbon trying to ease her doubts that Leona was something more then just an old friend at the moment. He loved his wife but when she was moody like this well…he just was up to dealing with it.

Despite her mix emotions about Leona, she had been through a terrible ordeal and for now, Kitty would be as polite as she could be for Matt's sake. He'd never talked about his past relationship. He'd never talked about them as a rule, yet here he was talking to her about Leona. It hurt to hear him talk about the other woman he had loved once dearly. So now she knew who Leona was. She laid her hand over the callused one on the bar. "Matt you cant account everything that happens to people who touch you. You know I learned a long time ago there are just something in this life you just accept the way they are."

"Pretty deep for a redhead," Matt teased lightly.

"I'm a pretty deep redhead," Kitty quipped out.

Matt smiled at her. "Can we go to your office to talk." Matt said looking at her.

"All right," Kitty said turning to lead the way up to her office, with Matt following behind. Only to have Matt shift her towards the back door way and towards the house. Once they were in the living room Kitty got herself a glass of lemonade before moving over towards the decanter and poured him another drink. She poured another bourbon for him. "Here," she said handing him a glass, "What was it you wanted to talk about," Kitty asked sitting down in her chair.

"Look we both know I'm not some wet behind the ears school boy," Matt said watching her sit down in the chair a little awkwardly.

"Well I would certainly hope not," Kitty said trying hard to hide her amusement at the statement. "Has she changed much," Kitty asked curiously.

"Every body changes, I guess Kitty," Matt responded looking at her questionably.

"Some people change a whole lot they could go from white from black." Kitty said.

"Kit, this isn't like when Dolly came to town. She hasn't done anything wrong around here that I know of," Matt said moving to sit down in his chair close to her. "I know who she is, and who she's with now." Matt said as if that was the big difference. Maybe it was, he didn't know but he had been there done that and he wasn't doing it again.

"Oh Matt that's not the point," Kitty fumed hitting the arms of the chair with her fist. "It wouldn't be the first time you were suckered in by your old girlfriend. But she's different," Kitty raged.

Matt chuckled dryly moving to where he was kneeling on the floor in front of her. That jealousy note in her voice was coming through and that was never a good thing, but her thinking there was a difference between Cara and Dolly and Leona well that worried him. Thank goodness he had three test runs at dealing with a very moody emotional pregnant Kitty before Leona showed up and at least a dozen times prior dealing with a jealous kitten. "She's not different Kitty," he said holding her hands in his on her lap.

"Yes she is, you loved her," Kitty said looking into his clear blue eyes. "You almost married her. I'm a pretty good judge of men, but I'm a mighty good judge of women. She wants something from you," Kitty started only to be cut off with Matt's lips pressed to hers.

"Jealous of me Kitten," he teased as he pulled back an inch.

"Murderously," Kitty said with a half-smile.

"I don't want any other woman but you," he said kissing her again pouring all his love into that one kiss as they asked the deep questions and gave the sweetest answers with out a word. "Honey, you're gonna to half to trust me." Matt said with faint humor pulling back from a half dazed Kitty.

"Of course I trust ya, ain't I always," Kitty said, grasping his biceps in her hands.

"Umhum" he murmured sensuously.

"No need to stop now." she whispered inanely with loving tenderness.

He leaned forward, bringing her body into slight, maddening contact with his. "None," he murmured bending to nuzzle her neck and press his warm open mouth to the quivering tender flesh.

"Matt!" she gasped involuntarily feeling the baby kicking vigorously in her womb.

"Hey now," Matt said letting go of Kitty long enough to splay his hands on either side of her abdomen, "I get enough complaining from your mother I don't need you kicking me in the gut," Matt said looking at rounded belly.

"Oh you," Kitty said giving his shoulder a playful smack.

"Promise me, you won't scalp her before I get back," Matt asked getting up from his kneeling position.

"I'll behave as long as she does," Kitty stated looking at him.

"Kitty, one more thing, I don't really know why you did it and I don't really care but I want you to be careful," Matt said. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he said honestly.

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said looking at him full of understanding all at once.

"I know you won't do it intentional but Jess Trevors is no fool," Matt said moving over to the high five and pulling open the drawer with the extra revolver in it. He pulled the gun out checking it making sure it was loaded and cleaned.

"You checked it three days ago," Kitty reminded him.

"Kitty," Matt warned lightly. "Trevors won't hesitate in using you or Lee or one of the kids as a hostage to save his own life. I don't want him to be given the opportunity."

"Matt, you've checked all the hidden extra colts right after you got that telegram, plus the derringers and both the shot guns," Kitty said walking over towards him. "Now none of them would do me or the kids any good if we couldn't get to them in time."

"I know but you might have the time. And with Lee staying at the Long Branch it just might slow Trevor up a little."

She stared him, knowing how it shook that towering pride of his to admit he that he couldn't always protect her and the kids. Knowing it, trying to protect them…all her own emotions fell away as she studied him.

"I want you to stay in a crowd too," Matt said knowing she knew precisely what he meant he had done told the kids and her before he left the first time.

"We have been Matt," Kitty said wrapping her arms around his waist as she laid her head down on his chest. She listened to the steady drumming of Matt's heart beat as they embraced each other for a brief moment.

Matt put the colt back drawer. "Now," Matt said grasping her waist and lifted her up so that her lips were level with his. He kissed her, until the muscles in his arms started to burn with pain. Then he lowered her to the floor, but he kept his hands on her waist.

Kitty looked a little daze, but her arms crept around his waist and she lifted her face to his. "Do that again," she purred out.

He didn't need to be told twice. Her parted lips were sweet and inviting, and his tongue possessed her mouth with a longing and need that conveyed just how the last three days had affected them both. He held her tighter against him as he took her mouth while she held on to his belt as if to keep herself upright. He kissed her thoroughly, until they both gasped for breath once he lifted his lips from hers. "Don't go worrying about Lee, she don't hold a candle to you," he said holding her steady for a few more minutes.

"Matt, just be careful," Kitty said.

"I will Kit, I will, I'll see you later," he said kissing her again.

****M&K****

Matt's trapped worked well enough, he could see the concern in Kitty's eyes as he walked over to the bar. "How is she," Matt asked.

"She fine," Kitty answered him.

"I'll be back let's have a cup of coffee afterwards," Matt said before weaving his way through the crowded tables and up the stairs to see Lee.

"Sure," Kitty said to his retreating backside. "Lydia," Kitty said stopping her daughter on the way to the bar. "Bring the coffee over to the table for me please," Kitty said pointing to the table.

"Sure Mama," Lydia said looking at the table Kitty indicated close to the stairs before hurrying on her way.

****M&K****

Matt knocked on the door before he walked in. "Lee look I just came by to tell ya," Matt said antsy.

"You found Jesse," Leona said

"That's right," Matt said.

"You're going to be having visitors. Some of Jess's friends are very loyal," Leona said moving about the room slowly.

"I'm putting him back on the night train back to prison. Tim Jackson's locked up and he's going to stay there until Jess is in prison."

"Well with Dan Foley dead that kind of puts me adrift, right back where I started from with 17 years of my life missing." Lee said sitting down in a chair.

"Those years mean all that much to you Lee," Matt questioned.

"Only one thing in the world that meant that much," Lee said turning to look at Matt. "I talked to the redhead. I finally got her peg; she's a smart woman in many ways." Leona said thoughtfully.

"Yeah she is," Matt agreed playing with the brim of his hat. Talking about his wife with his ex-love wasn't exactly a comfortable topic or a good idea.

"Do you love her," Leona asked curiously.

"Yeah," Matt said without a moment hesitation.

"Even…" Lee started only to hear a knock on the door. "Come in," Lee said.

"I brought you over some supper," Julia said walking in the room.

"Thank you," Lee said staring at the young girl.

"When did you get back Dad," Julia asked sitting the tray of food down on the table.

"A little while ago," Matt said looking at his daughter.

"You better eat up Miss Leona," Julia said turning her attention towards a very carefully concealed Leona.

"I will thank you Julia," Lee said smiling faintly at her.

"Lee, I'll see ya later." Matt said playing with the brim of his hat some more.

"Matt be careful, Jess's friends they'll be here, you won't even know who they are." Lee warned him softly.

"Thanks Lee," Matt said looking at Julia setting Lee's plate up. "Julia, you know the rules," Matt said.

"Yes Dad," Julia said looking at him. "I heard while I was over at Delmonico's," she added.

"Good girl," Matt said before he left.

****M&K****

Lee shot Trevor before Matt could get ambushed, while Matt was escorting him towards the train only to take a bullet again herself. Kitty runs over to Lee's side as quick as she could manage after Matt shot the man that shot Lee. Matt runs to both their sides leaving Festus and Newly to check Trevors and the other man.

Matt knelt down beside Kitty and Lee noticing the care Kitty was giving Leona with her head resting in Kitty's lap.

"Well Matt, I finally did something worth wild. Take care of him redhead." Lee said with a final breath.

"Always," Kitty murmured under her breath as she look over at Matt. She saw the hurt and guilt and concern etching his blue eyes as he looked at Lee's lifeless body.

"Come on," Matt said helping Kitty back to her feet noticing both girls showed up out of nowhere it seemed. Lydia holding a rifle and Julia holding a colt, sometimes he wondered if it was a good thing teaching them both to shoot. "Lydia, Julia help your mother back over to the Long Branch," Matt said keeping a firm grip on Kitty's arm.

"Sure," Lydia said taking her mother's arm.

"Yeah," Julia said grabbing Kitty's other arm to help her.

They all watched as Matt knelt back down and picked Lee's lifeless body up and carried her down to Percy's.

"Who was she mom," Julia and Lydia questioned watching their ridged father walk down the street.

"Just an old friend and his first love," Kitty said moving her arms out of their grips to wrap around both their shoulders and lead them back to the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Kitty looked down at the man with his head on her lap sound asleep with his big hand spread out wide on her middle. She casually raked her fingers through his hair tenderly as he slept. She wasn't tired she was still trying to piece tonight together in her mind.

Tonight would normally be a hard one for Matt to take, she saw the pain in his eyes when he had picked Leona up and carried her silently over to Percy's. She even had the shot of bourbon ready and waiting for him to help ward off the nightmares that normally followed but he didn't even take a sip. No what he did wasn't uncalled for, but it was surprising. He actually yelled at the girls scolding them both for hiding with their guns covering his backside. No Matt, wasn't going to accept the help from his daughters no matter how good their intentions were and he proved that by hitting the roof with his temper. She really couldn't blame him for scolding them she would have done the same thing if she had pieced it together. But afterwards she laid there in bed sitting up against the head board while he did the most shocking part he actually talked about him and Lee.

She had sat there listening to him talk about the past with Leona with tears in her eyes listening to him. The tears in her eyes weren't because of the jealousy but the pain Leona's death was causing her massive cowboy. The tears were tears of guilt knowing she should have stayed with her and tried to stop her from being foolish. But she knew deep down that Lee had saved Matt's life just by killing Trevor with that little derringer. For that she would always be grateful to the woman.

Kitty shifted her legs a little causing Matt look up at her with sleepy eyes only to roll over on his back. She curled up under the covers feeling his arm bump along her head searchingly. Kitty smiled as she turned over and curled up in his arm laying her had down on his chest. She felt the encompassing arm come around her pulling her tighter then what was comfortable for a moment before relaxing his hand against her side. She smiled as she kissed the little dust of hair tickling her nose. "I love you," she sighed out.

"I love you Kitty," he murmured quietly a slow smile curling to his lips as he kept his eyes firmly closed before sleep over came them.

****M&K****

"Hello Frank," Matt greeted walking over to see his old friend.

"Matt times been good to ya," Frank said looking at him. "How's Kitty?" Frank asked.

"She's fine, why don't we go in and say hello to her," Matt suggested trying to not face another friend in the street.

"Maybe later," Frank said looking over at Doc.

"She'll be anxious to see ya," Matt said knowingly.

"Yeah," Frank agreed. "I know they're here Matt, I figure one to be up there," Frank said looking up towards Doc's office.

"What's gotta be done is for you to make some kind of charges Frank," Matt said trying to be appeal to the man that once believed in the law.

"No all I am, all I've ever been says it's gotta be my way," Frank said looking straight at Matt.

"Where's that leave us," Matt questioned him.

"Doc you knew Maria you understand," Frank said looking at Doc.

"No Frank, not this I don't," Doc said with a slight shake of his head.

"Frank, I want you to get back on that horse turn around and ride out of Dodge," Matt said looking at one his best friend hoping he would see that he didn't want to fight him on the matter. But he still had a job to do.

"You want to think that over," Frank countered.

"No I don't," Matt said firmly whether those men were worth his protection or not he had to do it because of his badge.

"Matt, I'm faster then you," Frank said looking at him questionably.

"You always were," Matt agreed.

"They're not worth you getting killed for," Frank said roughly.

"Now you're talking sense," Matt agreed.

"Stay out of it Matt or I'll gun ya, I mean it," Frank said looking around.

"Matt!" Kitty called out in a firm rush seeing the two men she had come to love and respect in her way standing there facing off against one another. She waddled over towards them. "Frank you have any idea what you're doing," Kitty demanded putting her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "Now you better listen to me because I'm going to say something Maria would say if she were here," Kitty fumed out.

"But she's not here Kitty, she's not here because they killed," Frank declared turning to look at her, noticing her protruding belly.

Kitty felt Frank's loss of Maria but she knew Maria would never stand for this. "You gonna make it up to her by shooting your best friend," Kitty asked softly.

"You always did make a kind of sense to me Kitty." Frank sighed out roughly looking at her stomach. "I can wait for them just as well outside of town." Frank said turning towards his horse only to be shot in the back.

Matt quickly drew his gun as he looked up the stairs towards Doc's window. "Get back," he said with a wave of his hand at Kitty who jumped back before he barreled up the stairs.

****M&K****

"What do you think Doc," Matt asked as Doc tended to Frank's wound.

"Well I don't know anything yet, but I'll try. I'll do the best I can you know that. Yes sir so you can face each other in the street again. So the next time it can be your bullet in him maybe or maybe his bullet in you, oh yes you bet I'll do the best I can," Doc grumbled as he swabbed the area around the bullet.

Matt sat in the Long Branch stewing as he drank his beer with Kitty waiting for some word from Doc over how Frank was doing. Kitty could see he was brooding over the whole shooting with Frank. Once again struggling with his loyalty to up hold the law and his friendship with Frank. It was never an easy battle for him and he brooded over it until it was mulled to death. "Matt," Kitty said softly interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm," Matt hummed out looking up at her.

"Doc said he'd let us know as soon as he knew something," Kitty said knowing that was what was weighing heavily on his mind Frank's survival.

"Yeah," Matt drawled out.

"I think now is a good time for another drink on the house, Sam," Kitty said catching the old bartender's attention as she motioned for another round.

Matt smiled at her as he fiddled with his empty beer mug, It always surprised him how well Kitty could read him with out saying a word. "You know Kitty I think you came along about the right time out there you saved a bad situation," Matt said realizing once again she probably saved his life.

"Oh, I don't think Frank would have gone through with it," Kitty mused.

"He's a driven man now, he's just lost all reason over this thing," Matt said knowing he would be just like Frank if anything would ever happen to Kitty or the kids. "You know Kitty, nobody really knows what happened to her." Matt said softly.

"I'm willing to take Franks word for it," Kitty said giving Matt a look that said more.

"Most people aren't." Matt said pointedly.

"Except you," Kitty pointed out.

"I can't afford to let him kill three men just to prove my friendship to him," Matt said knowing if he talked it over with her he'd get some thinking done.

Kitty knew that was the battle he was fighting this time. She looked up in time to see Doc pushing through the doors, she laid a hand down on Matt's arm.

"Matt," Doc said coming over to there table.

"How is he Doc," Matt asked perking up a little.

"Well that's why I came down I knew you'd be anxious, I don't know," Doc said looking at Matt as he pursed his lips together in a thin line.

"You look over worked," Kitty said noticing how weary Doc was looking.

"Well I am," Doc said

"Well is there anybody up there with him," Kitty asked.

"Oh yes Newly's up there with him. Matt I'm going to turn that Keith to you in the morning," Doc said.

"All right," Matt said leaning up on the table as Lydia came over with her dad's beer. "Thanks," Matt said patting the hand on his shoulder.

"You look tired why don't you sit down have a drink," Kitty suggested concerned for Doc's well-being and pushing himself beyond his limits.

"No thanks Kitty, I'm just going to run down to Delmonico's and grab a bite," Doc said looking at his watch. "I'll see ya in the morning," Doc said starting for the door.

"Thanks Doc," Matt said looking at his trusted friend.

"Doc, sit down," Lydia said moving to take Doc's shoulders in her hands. "Ben got an antelope yesterday, I'll bring you out something to eat," Lydia said firmly.

"Well all right," Doc said knowing he might be able to sneek away from Matt and Kitty but not Lydia. And Lydia's cooking was better than Delmonico's.

"Daddy, you want something too," Lydia asked putting a hand on Matt's shoulders.

"Well…" Matt said looking over at Kitty.

"Finish you're beer, it just to early to tell, don't go borrowing trouble," Kitty said patting his arm. "Lydia, you better bring out three plates," Kitty said pointing her finger towards the door Cole walked in the door.

"You want some," Lydia asked.

"No I ate with your brother earlier," Kitty reminded her daughter.

"All right," Lydia said as Cole came up and grabbed her waist pulling her back against him. "Easy there cowboy," Lydia said leaning back to look at him. "Sit down I'll bring you out something to eat," Lydia said patting his hands that were locked around her stomach.

"Don't forget my pie and beer too," Cole said letting go over to take his hat off as he sat down beside Kitty and Doc.

"You drink whiskey it'd be a fair game," Lydia grumbled as she turned to leave.

"How's Reardon, Doc," Cole asked looking over at Matt.

"I'd say he's got a chance," Doc said noticing Sam coming towards them with two tall cold beers.

"That's good," Cole said as Sam sat down their beers. "What about those fellas you got locked up in jail Matt," Cole asked.

"If I could get Frank to press some charges on them," Matt said staring at the boy.

"Matt, he's just as stubborn as you are about doing things his own way. Just give him time, he'll come around," Kitty said.

"I don't know," Cole stated evenly. "Would you let the law handle it if it was your wife or daughters," Cole pointed out the obvious as he looked at Matt.

"I don't know, nobody knows what they done," Matt pointed out.

"True," Cole agreed as Lydia brought the tray of plates out the table.

"Say, I've been meaning to ask you, did Ben really shoot that buck," Matt asked leaning up on the table as he looked at Cole.

"Let's just say one of us got the killing shot and I don't know who," Cole said looking at Matt devilishly.

"I figured," Matt said smiling.

"Now don't go ruining it for him," Kitty scolded.

"Yeah he thinks he did it let's keep it that way," Lydia said putting a hand on Cole shoulder.

"Planned on it," Cole and Matt both muttered

"Daddy, you don't think Frank will really face off with ya do you," Lydia asked.

"That's borrowing trouble, I told you both Frank wouldn't have gone through with it, and he was leaving," Kitty pointed out.

"Only because you came out there," Matt pointed out. "You saved my bacon again, but Kitty," Matt said giving her a sideways look.

"Oh don't tell me that was a risk, Frank wasn't going to shoot me," Kitty said tartly.

"No, he wouldn't have done that," Matt agreed easily enough knowing Frank Reardon better then that. "I was just saying maybe you shouldn't have, if the rumors are true," Matt said looking at her. They had all heard the rumors that Maria was pregnant only to die before the child was born.

"I didn't even think about that," Kitty said leaning back in her chair and resting her hands on her belly.

Cole, Doc and Matt finished eating in a brooding silence. Doc was the first to leave the group.

"I better go finish my rounds," Matt said long after Lydia had cleared the table. "I'll see ya later," he said looking at Kitty as he sat the empty beer mug back on the table.

"All right Matt," Kitty said playing with her earring.

"Cole, go relieve Newly here in about an hour huh," Matt said looking at him. "I'll have Festus spell ya at midnight," he said standing up.

"All right," Cole agreed.

****M&K****

The next afternoon Matt walked over towards the bar to get the two beers and Kitty a glass of tea as her and Doc sat at the table talking about what Frank had told Doc about the whole thing.

"Well Frank truly believes he's justified in the hunting them down," Doc said seeing the irony of the whole thing.

"Well I don't know what's going to happen." Kitty said as she played with her earring.

"Well you couldn't tell Matt to stand aside cause he shouldn't and you couldn't tell Frank to just to forget it because he wouldn't."

"Well can't Frank see it she'd be the first one to stop this," Kitty said grimly.

"Kitty, a man does something like this himself. The more he thinks about the more he feels he's got to do it, I guess." Doc said.

"Just doesn't make any sense," Kitty mused.

"Let me ask you something, how do you think Matt'd feel what would he do if something like that happened to you or the girls?" Doc said, trying to help her make sense of Frank's vengeful killings.

Kitty didn't have to think long about it because she knew the answer. He would do the same thing Frank was doing only he'd do it inside the law that he believed so much in. It would go against his grain if he fought out side the law. She just didn't get a chance to tell Doc that before Matt rejoined them.

"Here we go," Matt said sitting her ice tea down on the table in front of her. "Doc," he said handing him his beer before he sat down.

When the two men that Matt had taken into protective custody peered in over the doors. "Oh," Matt said turning to see what had caught Kitty and Doc's attention.

"Well?"

"Just stopped by to say thanks for your hospitality marshal."

"Yeah we're grateful."

"All right you had your say get out," Matt said tersely.

"Oh we're fixing to do that, all right."

"No reason to stay now. I gotta say one thing…four men killed Keith shot Reardon may be dying, and all for what a squaw," one bit out nastily.

Before the crude man even knew what hit him Matt's powerful back hand sent him backwards, causing the cowboys behind him to move from the table quickly enough. "Get out of Dodge," Matt ordered firmly, almost daring the man to go for his gun. They both left with one swiping at his collar and the other rubbing his jaw.

"Well I sure hope this settles it," Kitty said as Matt slowly sat back down.

"I wish it did too, Kitty, but I'm afraid this isn't going to be settled until either they're dead or Frank is," Matt said honestly.

Matt walked into the Long Branch after helping get Frank up to Doc's office. He walked in finding her with her back to the door going over the books he silently and quietly walked over behind her wrapping his big arms around her as he hugged her tight.

Kitty struggled at first until she felt the heat of his chest, caught the smell of leather and cedar. "Matt," she moaned out relaxing in his embrace, as his hand splayed across her hips and he nuzzled her neck.

"It's over Kitty," he sighed out against her neck.

****M&K****

"You sure you won't stick around for a while Frank," Matt said standing on the porch of the Long Branch as Frank untied his horse.

"No, thanks Matt," Frank said.

"You take care of your self Frank," Julia sighed out giving Frank a hug.

"I'll try my best," Frank said giving her half a hug.

"Now I'll expect you back here by spring," Lydia harped out giving him a hug. "I'm going to need some help with keeping him in line," she said jabbing her thumb towards Matt.

Frank chuckled at that. "I'm sure you'll manage just fine," Frank said.

"Remember what you promised," Ben said reminding Frank about letting him come up to his cabin to go hunting.

"Any time you can get that ole man of yours to take more than a day off you just come on," Frank said shaking Ben's hand.

"Frank, don't stay gone to long," John said shaking his hand.

"Well when ever you get tired of living on flat ground you and Jane just head on up my way," Frank said smiling as he shook John's hand.

"You better more than try to take care of yourself Frank Reardon," Jane said kissing his cheek.

"Doc," Frank said shaking his hand, unable to express his gratitude.

"Frank," Doc said shaking his hand knowingly.

"Festus, Newly," Frank said shaking their hands with curt goodbyes. "Cole, try and stay out of trouble," Frank said shaking his hand.

"Kinda hard to do working for that one and dealing with that one," Cole said using his thumb to indicate Lydia and Matt with a smile on his face.

"Kitty," Frank said looking at the vibrant redhead.

"Come back again real soon," Kitty said kissing his cheek.

"Well now if you or Jane ever get tired of dealing with those two mules here look me up," Frank chuckled looking at John and Matt.

"That'll be the day," Kitty said knowing Frank to well. "Might holler for you to knock some sense in him come spring," she said with a smirk.

"Hey now," Matt said looking at her with pursed tight lips.

"Mama, we might need Frank, John and Festus all to sit on him," Lydia said tongue in cheek.

"Don't you start," Matt groaned out pulling Lydia into his side smiling before he released her. "Frank," Matt said holding out his hand for the firm shake.

"I'll be seein' ya, Matt" Frank said shaking his hand before he mounted up and with a wave of his hand rode away.

****M&K****

"Arugh!" Kitty screamed out in misery as Bess Roniger wiped her brow.

"Go on Kitty just scream it out," Jane said knowingly.

"They both better be dead or I'm going to kill them both," Kitty screamed out as the band constricted around her stomach once more.

"You're doing just fine Kitty," Bess said squeezing her friends hand.

"How would you know, the last one you had just popped out," Kitty grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Oh Mama," Lydia scolded looking at her mother. "You would have to pick a time that Daddy's out making his rounds to the trail camps and Doc clear in Jetmore," Lydia said.

"John went down to fetch Doc and Cole and Festus are trying to find Matt, but I don't think either of them will make it back here in time." Jane said looking at Bess.

****M&K****

"Matthew," Festus called out firing a shot to make Matt turn around on the trail looking at him.

"What is it," Matt said pulling Buck up short as he rode up to him.

"Miss Kitty, she's having the baby, Matthew," Festus said.

"Leave it to her to have it now," Matt grumbled. "Festus, you ride on and check the other herds and tell them the deals. But watch out for Luke Cumberledge and John Charron, they'll both try to beat the other into Dodge and they're both mean enough to fight it out too," Matt warned.

"I'll do'er Matthew," Festus said going on his way to do what Matt asked.

Matt headed back towards Dodge only to bump into Cole looking for him. Cole told Matt how John went after Doc down in Jetmore and Bess and Jane were with Kitty. It was late when they made it back to the house and Kitty was still in hard active labor.

"It's not good Matt," Bess said shaking her head as she walked out carrying the pitcher.

"What ya mean," Matt asked.

"She's been like that since yesterday morning; it's taking too long," Bess said as Jane walked out of the room.

"I hope John hurries up and find Doc," Jane said shaking her head.

"Julia," Matt said sharply.

"Yes Daddy," Julia said wincing as Kitty screamed again.

"Go find Newly now," Matt said cup her shoulder before sending her out the door. Matt paced back and forth listening to Kitty scream out in pain as he waited for Julia to get back with Newly.

"You wanted to see me Marshal," Newly said as Kitty screamed.

"Newly, Kitty said you used to help your Uncle in his medical practice," Matt said not wasting any time.

"Yes sir," Newly said.

"You ever help deliver a baby," Matt demanded.

"No sir," Newly said.

"What about reading about it," Matt asked.

"No," Newly said regrettably.

"All right," Matt said "Keep an eye on things and as soon as you see Doc get him over here," Matt said with a worried creased brow.

"Dad, don't you know," Julia asked.

"Julia it's been years ago," Matt said with a groan. "Long before Lydia was even born," Matt said as Kitty screamed again.

****M&K****

"Come on Kit, push," Matt said firmly looking at her from the foot of the bed.

"Why don't you do this," Kitty gritted out as Jane and Bess helped her sit up to push.

Matt rolled his eyes as she pushed, before she fell back exhausted. Matt knelt there as Kitty pushed with all her might but the baby wasn't coming and she was starting to bleed heavily. He was really starting to get worried because no matter how many times he asked her to push the baby just wasn't coming.

"Come on Kitty push just a little, harder" Matt said as the head started to popped free.

"I can't," Kitty cried out.

"Yes you can," Matt said firmly. "Now push, I'd like my son," Matt said as Bess and Jane helped Kitty bear down again.

"Kitty," Doc said coming in the bed room door seeing Matt still kneeling down at the foot of the bed and Bess trying to help Kitty bare down with Jane's help.

"Come on Kit," Matt said firmly meeting Kitty's misty blue eyes with his own.

"I can't," Kitty panted out exhausted before she fell backwards against Bess's plump form.

"Here now," Doc said looking at Kitty still laboring body as he moved towards the foot of the bed.

"Oh good Doc you're here," Matt said quickly moving out of the way.

Almost thirty six hours later Matt laid stretched out on the bed staring down at his little bundle of petrified nerves. "He sure is something Kit," Matt said looking over at his very exhausted wife.

"He sure is," Kitty said looking at him.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Cattle Barron's (MM/AC couldn't help myself around the middle of this episode if you take a look at the boy couldn't you just picture that being Ben son LOL. Oh not sure if the episode ever gave Charron's and Cumberledge's, foreman's a name or not but I did) Matter of Honor( oh we're going to add and create), War Priest (MM)Oh and Lydia's wedding. Oh and I made a mistake at the end of the last chapter, and I was going to correct it but I guess I'll leave it like it is.**_

_**Chapter 54**_

Almost a two week after the twins were born, Matt stood in the middle of the street with Doc talking to Festus about Luke Cumberledge's and John Charron's herds, only to find out Luke was the only one bringing cattle in this time and it was a big herd. Matt just couldn't believe it because he had known Charron and Cumberledge a long time and the feud between them that had been going on for about ten years. They were just talking about when Charron and his boys rode in to town from the other end and headed straight for the Long Branch.

Matt stood there as Charron dismounted and Ben called out. "Put 'em up," Ben said loudly.

"Now just hold on there a minute now partner. You don't give a man much of a chance," Charron said recognizing Ben Dillon standing there with his little wooden toy gun.

"You willin' to swear off mister," Ben said staring Charron down.

"You mean I got a choice," Charron said playing along with Ben.

"Yes sir, fight or turn tail."

"Well now that's a hard doin' for Texas men," Charron drawled out slowly thoughtfully.

"Then let's see how good you are Texas man," Ben said holstering his toy gun. "I'm goin' count three one…two…and…" Ben started.

"Hold on a minute here now. What's going on here," Matt said stepping in between Charron and Ben.

"Just a fair fight marshal I'm calling him out," Ben said looking up at Matt.

"How many times have I told you there's no gun fighting in Dodge City limits," Matt asked looking at Ben as he played along with the little game.

"It was thing that need doing Marshal," Ben said evenly.

"All right hand over your gun," Matt said as Ben handed over the gun. "You can pick up just before you leave town partner," Matt said trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Whatever you say lawman," Ben grumbled stepping off the porch.

"Go help your mother," Matt called after Ben who hadn't even made it a few feet.

"Aw Dad," Ben groaned.

"You heard me," Matt said firmly as Ben sulked off in a huff grumbling.

"I was just defending my life marshal kinda good thing you came along," Charron chuckled. "Matt, how are ya. Good to see ya." Charron said shaking Matt's hand.

"By golly good to see you too John," Matt said shaking Charron's hand.

"It ought to be more than every couple years," Charron stated smiling.

"I reckon. You remember Doc and Festus," Matt said pointing out Doc and Festus.

"Hey Doc yes sir, Festus how are ya. Say tell me something is the whiskey as good in here as it ever was." Charron said using his thumb to indicate the swinging doors of the Long Branch.

"Oh the best there is," Festus declared loudly.

"Then why don't you two just come on and sample a splash or two with me." Charron said.

"Sounds good seconds rounds on me," Matt said.

"Well third ones mine," Doc said smiling.

"Well let's get started," Festus said buzzing past Charron into the Long branch.

"He don't, ever change does he," Charron said looking at Matt and Doc as he chuckled.

Matt, Festus, and Doc and John all sat down enjoying their drink talking about Kitty and the girls when Ben ran into the Long Branch as quick as his legs could carry him. "Sam, you haven't seen me," Ben said almost bumping into the barkeeper before high tailing it up the stairs. Sam just shook his head as he poured Doc another drink.

"You'd think one of them would learn," Matt said with a shake of his head as Doc snickered.

"Marshal I think he's about too," Sam said seeing Lydia standing in the corner of the door way on the landing fumingly.

"I think you're right," Matt said seeing Julia advance towards the stairs madder than a wet hen. He watched as Ben was caught in the middle of the stairs by his sisters glaring faces.

"Watch out below, Sue," Ben shouted jumping the rail of the stairs and landing hard on his feet before he hurried towards the bar debating which way to go, before he ducked out the side door and almost ran into Kitty carrying the basket load.

"Hey now," Kitty said lifting the basket up as Ben dived under it and scampered out the door.

"Sorry Mama," Ben shouted, running for dear life down the street.

Kitty walked the rest of the way in only to get almost run over by Julia chasing after Ben. "What on earth," she said flabbergasted watching Julia dart out the side door hot on Ben's heels, as Lydia rushed out the swing doors following her sister.

Kitty walked over to where Matt was sitting drinking with John Charron carrying the basket with her. "Do I even want to know," Kitty asked putting a hand on Matt's shoulder as she sat the basket down on the table.

"I don't even know," Matt said peeking in the basket at the squirming bundles.

"Oh that's good," Kitty sighed out sarcastically.

"Ben jumped the rail again too Miss Kitty," Sue said easing behind her with a tray of empty mugs.

"After I told him not too," Kitty burst out angrily looking at Matt.

"Yes, but Lydia and Julia had him cornered too," Sue pointed out.

"Oh you just wait till I get my hands on those three," Kitty fumed.

"Now Kitty," Matt said seeing her temper start to rise.

"Don't now Kitty me," Kitty warned him hotly.

"Kitty, you sure haven't changed," Charron chuckled. "Doc I think you're right she's gotten prettier," Charron said charmingly.

"Hello John," Kitty said smiling at him as he stood up to kiss her cheek. "I see you beat Luke in this year," Kitty commented.

"John doesn't have a heard this time Kitty," Matt said.

"Mama," Ben cried out running over towards Kitty and ducking safely in between his parents bodies. "Make 'em stop," Ben said gasping for breath as Lydia and Julia came into the saloon hands on their hips glaring at their brother heatedly.

"You little brat," Julia hissed out reaching for her brother only to have him dart to safety only to have Lydia start grabbing for him with Kitty in the middle.

"Now hold it all three of you," Kitty scolded firmly catching Julia's hand and Lydia's hand in a quick grab as Ben moved closer. "We get enough rough housin' with the trail hands and we don't need you three breaking up the place too," Kitty said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," they all three grumbled.

"Well they started it," Ben said sticking out his tongue at them.

"You little liar, you did," Julia shouted.

"All I did was help her pick up her packages, like you're supposed to," Ben declared.

"Fine if it was anybody else but her," Lydia said heatedly.

"Just cause you two are stupid doesn't mean I have to be," Ben declared.

"Enough all of you," Kitty said firmly. "Julia take Adam and Mark over to Ma's for me for a little while, and Lydia, Cole was looking for you earlier, and Ben stop pestering your sisters and get this out of here," Kitty said reaching in the center of the table for the wooden gun as she handed it to Ben. "And young man if you jump that rail again, and it's because the two of you are blocking him in, I swear all three of you won't be sitting for a week. Lydia you're sixteen, and Julia you're fourteen so both of you need to act your ages. You're brother's libel to break his leg or neck jumping it trying to get away from you two," Kitty warned sternly and firmly as she shook her finger at all three of them. "And you leave him alone for helping Abigail Coleman," she added firmly.

"But Mama," Julia protested.

"Mama she's a Coleman," Lydia ranted.

"And just because they act like they don't have manners doesn't give you permission to act like it either," Kitty said. "I'm proud of your brother for helping her despite who is she and you two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, now go do as your told," Kitty said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," they all grumbled again before they sulked out of the saloon.

"Nice to know those three haven't changed," John chuckled.

"Not a bit," Matt said laughingly.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt reminded Festus what to tell Cumberledge before he rode out to help Luke for two dollars a day bring in the cows since a few of his men died from Comanches. Matt even noticed John Dalton and Cole was going along with Festus, but then John Dalton and Cole knew Cumberledge and Charron both pretty well had even worked for them both before the feud. Matt almost laughed out loud as John threatened to topple his son as he leaned low against his saddle and horse kissing Lydia goodbye.

"Dalton don't you have better things to do other than kissing her all the time," Matt grumbled as Festus started to pull out.

"Oh relax Marshal, at least I'm not getting into trouble," Cole said sitting back up in the saddle. "I'll be back," Cole said smiling at Lydia as he started out behind his father and Festus.

"You better be Cole Dalton or I'll never forgive you," Lydia warned.

"Don't worry I will be," Cole shouted back with a wave of his hand.

Matt stood there with Lydia watching them leave as Matt noticed Smith coming out of the café. Lydia noticed the grim face on her father as he stared at Smith walking away. "Who is that Daddy," Lydia asked.

"His name is Smith, he's a gun slinger, you watch yourself around him in the Long Branch you hear me," Matt said casting her a sideways look.

"Sure Dad," Lydia said. "What's he doing in town," Lydia asked.

"He told me just passing through but I have a feeling he's here for a different reason," Matt said. "Excuse me," Matt said seeing Charron out in front of the Dodge house smoking a cigar with his foreman Grant Holtz. Matt warned John about using professional gunslingers saying he'd sit heavy on both John and Luke both for bring the fight to his town.

****M&K****

"Mama, I don't see why you're letting Smith and his friends drink here if he's as bad as Dad says." Lydia said wiping out glasses as Kitty stocked the shelves with bottles of whiskey.

"Where else is your Dad going to learn what they're doing here in town," Kitty pointed out letting her daughter mull that over.

"Hi, Kitty, Lydia," John called out walking towards the middle table.

"John," they both greeted continuing with their work.

"Hey Sam beer please," John said sitting down as Sam was already drawling their beers. "That looks good Sam hope it's cold," John said as Sam sat the beer down on the table.

"It is," Sam said walking away.

Kitty noticed Smith getting up and walking over towards John. "In the back now," she hissed out in a whisper nudging Lydia in the ribs.

"But…" Lydia started to protest.

"Now," Kitty said keeping her ears peeled to John and Smith's conversation, when holtz stood up saying nobody asked Smith to sit.

"Yeah by golly he's right," Charron said.

"Well we boys were coming up here anyhow," Smith said.

"Aw well that's good won't be a waste of your time now will it," Charron said never losing his smile.

"You mean you don't want us," Smith said looking at Charron.

"That's right," Charron mused.

"Could maybe have a little talk with Luke Cumberledge," Smith said goadingly.

"Yeah you go do that for all the means," Charron said humorously.

"From what I hear Cumberledge has over thirty drovers."

"Yeah maybe more too," Charron agreed.

"Seems to me you could use a little help," Smith said seeing the saloon girl duck back in from the front doors with Matt behind her.

"Hey hello there Matt," Charron said smacking a hand against Matt's chest playfully. "Say I thought you had a law against peddling in this saloon." Charron questioned.

"Peddlin' what," Matt asked already having a good idea.

"Well Smith here is trying to peddlin the only thing he's ever had to sell," Charron said pointing a finger at Smith.

"All right Smith I want you out of town," Matt said turning his attention to Smith.

"What ya mean?"

"You got ten minutes to saddle up," Matt said evenly but firmly.

"You got no call…"

"You got ten minutes," Matt interrupted repeating it again louder.

"Now you hold on Dillon," Smith said not liking it one bit.

"You just give me a reason I'd like one mister," Matt said staring Smith down before he walked out of the saloon with his boys following. "Lydia put it back," Matt said turning his attention to Charron.

"Matt, what you all shook up about I told you I wasn't buying," Charron said smugly.

"John it's what between you and Luke that's brought him and his kind to Dodge," Matt said firmly before he heard the ruckus on the street between Lathrop and Smith. It was over in a matter of seconds with Smith laying in the middle of the street dead. Matt wasted no more time in order other three slingers out of town and to get Smith's body out of the street.

He was starting up to the jail when Festus rode in telling him that Luke was going to do just like Matt had asked him too when John gave Matt the papers to give to Luke that stated everything Luke owned was now Charron's.

Kitty stood there at the doors hearing most of the conversation and she was ready to strangle John herself for putting Matt in the middle. "John," Kitty called out stepping out on the boardwalk after Matt and Festus headed up to the jail. "If anything happens to him because you put him in the middle of yours and Luke feud I swear…" Kitty warned icly before turning on her heels and heading back in the saloon.

****M&K****

Matt rode out to Abe Johnson's place to give Luke the papers that John was forcing him to serve. He wasn't too happy about it and he didn't like being put in the middle either. He knew what Cumberledge and Charron was going to do he just had to think of something. Matt rode back into town a little afternoon and told Festus what to do along with Newly about clearing Front Street.

After most of the folks did like he asked he noticed Kitty was still open, and he walked down there seeing was deserted except for her and the kids and Sam. "Kitty, didn't Festus tell you," Matt asked stepping into the saloon.

"I'm not like the rest of them, Luke and john aren't going to tear this place apart, drink it dry maybe but not destroy it." Kitty said standing there in her work clothes. "Besides as mule headed as you three are you ought to be able to talk them both into fight," Kitty said.

"Well…" Matt said getting ready to protest but he couldn't come up with a single thing. "You know you might be right," Matt said.

****M&K****

Matt goaded Cumberledge and Charron into a bout of fist-a-cuffs . it was actually easier than he thought. Doc heard the commotion on the street of men cheering and seeing the fight erupt into more than just Cumberledge and Charron but their men fighting too. He hurried back into his office and grabbed his bag and hurried down to the Long Branch, where Kitty, Sam, Lydia, Julia and Ben were all standing watching the fight.

"We're sure going to need you Doc," Sam commented watching the fight.

"Looks like," Doc agreed shaking his head listening to the girls and Ben cheering Matt, Festus and Cole and John Dalton on. Kitty winced a little as Matt took a couple blows to his jaw and lip before she turned and walked towards the bar with Doc and Sam behind her.

"Oh," Kitty exclaimed as one of the cowboys came through the big window. "Damn it," Kitty grounded out as Sam helped Doc bring the stunned cowboy over to the table by the window to look over.

****M&K****

Matt goes over to where John and Luke are on their hands and knees whopping one another in front of the Long Branch. "All right break it up," Matt boomed out. "You boys learned anything have ya?"

"Matt you just settle it," Charron said.

"All right your coming with me right now both of ya," Matt said bending down to pull each of them to their feet and pushing them protesting and grumbling into the Long Branch. "Lydia give us a bottle will ya," Matt said grabbing a chair and sitting down in the middle of Charron and Cumberledge. "Now I want to ask you boys something. Did you learn anything from what happened out there," Matt asked using his thumb to point over hisshoulder at the swinging doors.

"Well he all learn on his best day he couldn't whip me," Luke grumbled.

"Well, all you did was kick, up a lot of dust showin' something," John whipped back.

"All right now let me tell you something," Matt said jamming his finger down on the table in between them. "That's all you boys have been doing for the for the last ten years is kickin' up a lot of dust. Neither of you one of you held the other one down for any length of time," Matt pointed out.

"Well that maybe true, but I'll tell you one thing," Charron started.

"Now let me tell you something, did you ever stop to think instead of wasting all that time to fightin each other you'd be whole lot better off a forming a partnership," Matt said interrupted Charron.

"Patrnership," Charron burst out.

"Him and me," Cumberledge exclaimed pointing a finger between him and Charron.

"That's right why not," Matt said looking at both of them.

"Well because he'd…well…"Charron protested.

"He'd what," Matt demanded looking at Luke. "Luke," he questioned.

"Matt sometimes you've…I swear you talk like addled," Luke said swatting a hand in the air at Matt.

"Well you give me one good reason either of ya." Matt said looking between the two.

"Well you give me a little time I'll think one," Luke declared.

"That's right he'll think of one." Charron said pointing a finger at Luke.

"All right in the meantime," Matt said as Lydia brought over the bottle and three glasses sitting them down on the table as Matt started to set them up. "We'll just have a little drink and talk it over," Matt said pouring the glasses full of whiskey.

"That's a good idea," Charron agreed.

"Here you are," Matt said handing them each a glass.

"Well Luke I'm fried if I can think of one good reason except you can't fight worth a lick." Charron goaded.

"Yeah it might be a good idea just to have you around once and while just to pound on," Luke said pouring him another glass of whiskey.

"I might make a mark for myself in this country if I didn't have spend all my time making sure he didn't swindle me out something," John said looking at Matt as he poured him another glass and downed it.

"Tell me something Charron can you drink any better then you can fight," Cumberledge goaded.

"Oh now you come to the right place you just pour that drink boy I'll still be on my feet when they lug you out through there," Charron said smugly. "Watch that spillage there boy. Yes sir drink up… there that's good." Charron said drinking his drink.

Matt noticed they were going to get into a drinking contest and were actually getting along so he slipped over towards the bar where Kitty stood holding Adam in her arms and Mark laid in the basket asleep.

"You want me to look them over Matt," Doc asked coming up beside Kitty.

"No, no," Matt said with a wave of his hand to hault Doc. "I think we better leave them alone there for a while Doc. It looks like maybe they are settling things after all these years," Matt said looking at his two friends.

"There's only one problem," Kitty said tongue in cheek as she gently rocked Adam in her arms.

"Oh, what's that," Matt said looking at her.

"I may run out of whiskey," Kitty said pointedly knowing perfectly well how much John and Luke could drink.

"Say Miss Kitty, bring us another bottle this ain't going too last long," Charron said pouring the remain drops of the whiskey into their glasses.

"Bring us two bottles," Luke said.

"Mama," Lydia asked looking at her.

"Go ahead," Kitty said as Lydia walked over with two bottles and gave them to John and Luke.

"Here Daddy," Julia said drawling Matt a beer and setting it down in front of him.

"Thanks honey," Matt said taking a sip of the frothy cold brew only to wince as it burned his cracked lip.

"Poor baby," Kitty said patting Matt's check.

"Oh quit," Matt said smiling at her. "Say we're missing two aren't we," Matt said looking around for Lydia and Ben.

"She went to check on Cole, and Ben's outside with Festus guarding the door," Kitty said.

"Oh," Matt said.

"Move it Ben Dillon or I'm going right over top of ya," Lydia said shoving her brother out of the way as she drug Cole's sorry butt into the Long Branch rubbing his head. Cole didn't stay long just long enough for a beer and Doc to patch him.

"Lydia, sweetheart, bring us another bottle," Charron said as Lydia saw Cole out the doors.

"Don't you two think you wallowed in the stuff enough," Lydia quipped out. "Neither one of you are going to drink the other one under so you might as well give up and go sleep it off," she sassed.

"Well now," Luke drawled out. "Just like her mother," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Here you boys go," Julia said sitting the fourth bottle on the table.

"She's the smart one, just like her Daddy," Charron said waving his thumb after Julia.

"I'll agree with that," Luke said pouring them both another drink.

"Sam, when they get done drinking the place dry toss 'em out and lock up," Kitty said with a shake of her head as she started towards the back door with Julia and Lydia a head of her. "Ben come on," Kitty said as Ben poked his head in the saloon.

"Aw Mama," Ben complained.

"Come on," Kitty said. "Festus doesn't need help with the door," Kitty said.

"Dad can't I stay up with you," Ben asked looking at him.

"Well…" Matt said looking at Kitty. "You can help me do rounds," Matt conceded putting a hand on Ben's shoulder as they headed out the front doors.

****M&K****

Kitty just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with but there didn't look like much she was going to be able to do about the whole thing. The only good thing about this whole situation was Gregorio was actually going to get free from the loudmouth Sergeant Emmitt Holly. If she thought she could actually get back to Dodge with Gregorio she would leave herself but she couldn't risk it.

"You are a good woman and my friend and when you learn abuot your mouth you shall be a great woman," Gregorio said before he rode off on Sgt. Holly's horse.

Kitty just watched him leave giving what he said some thought but she wasn't going to change any time soon with her mouth. She knelt down to where Sgt. Holly lay unmoving in the dirt. She grabbed the canteen almost scared it was whiskey in it instead of water but Sgt. Holly looked up at her. "Why you," Kitty burst out scrambling to her feet. "You let him go," she hissed out kicking him. "Why you loud mouth bag of wind you been doing nothing all day but scheming as to how you can let him go," Kitty raged as he started to get up.

"Yeah… Well… but he's one of the gooden see, and you got to keep a few of the goodens because thems the one that going to keep the breed strong," Holly pointed out. "You know all that activity kind of sobbered me up," he said reaching out to fiddle with her blouse. "You know when ole Holly sobber well there ain't hardly a woman on this side of the divide that would complain," Holly stated as Kitty started back to the camp fire and the rifle. "Well now," Holly said as Kitty aimed the rifle at his belly.

"I'll shoot," Kitty warned.

"Oh, now listen half the reason I only let him go so you and I could be nicer to each another," Holly drawled out.

"I'm ready to pull this trigger you manic," Kitty threatened.

"Oh no, you ain't going to pull that trigger no more than you did the last time. You know why…cause you kinda took a reluctant shine to Ole holly," he said pushing the rifle out of the way as he stumbled closer to Kitty. "Didn't ya," he said as Kitty tried to hit him and he fell into her pressing her back against the rock.

Matt had seen the glow of the camp fire and heard the voices as he moved closer towards the fire. He came to the clearing just in time to see Holly and Kitty fighting against the rock. Matt rushed in grabbing Holly by the shoulder pulling him off of Kitty and throwing two hard punches in Holly's face knocking him backwards towards the trees and rock cropping.

"Kitty you all right," Matt asked cupping her shoulders.

"Well…yeah…except for a few blisters, I think I'm fine," Kitty said with a nod of her head.

"Where's the Indian," Matt asked.

"Oh," Kitty said waving her hand toward Holly. "He let him go," Kitty said pursing her lips together.

"Let him go," Matt said looking at Kitty like she lost her mind as Holly started to pull himself up.

"Where in the spangled hell hit me that time," Holly said partically dazed as he shook his head. "Hey Lord, you best tell these people to stop hitting Ole Holly in the head quarters or else his hind quarters are going to be yours soon and previous," Holly shouted out looking up at the sky.

"Wait a minute," Matt said loudly. "Somebody better start me out all over again. The last I heard…" Matt started.

"Hey Marshal big fist, what time is it," Holly interrupted asking.

"It's a little after midnight sergeant," Matt said looking at him.

"I'm not a sergeant," Holly said wearily. "Midnight," He repeated. "I just become and alien citizen," he said at a lost.

Matt looked at Kitty wondering just what in the world was going on, noticing her shrug and roll her eyes as she shook her head almost at a lost herself. He wasn't even going to try and figure it out right at the moment. "I'm going to get Buck," Matt said shaking his head in disbelief as Holly crawled over to his bed roll and passed out.

Kitty sat there leaning up against the rock shaking her head as she waited for Matt to rejoin her. She didn't know whether to burst out laughing or cry at the whole irony of the situation. She was chuckling quietly to herself when Matt walked back into the camp.

"What's so funny," Matt asked dropping his saddle and bed roll down by the fire.

"This whole thing," Kitty said giggling. "First it's Gregorio, then it's this loud mouth worry me sick that he was actually going to kill Gregorio when the whole time he was planning on letting him go," Kitty sighed out.

"Oh," Matt said spreading out the bed roll and stretching out. "Come here," he said softly as Kitty moved over towards him and stretched out beside him.

"Where's Adam and Mark," Kitty asked wondering where her two seven month old sons were at.

"Well when this whole thing started I had to leave them with Jane, only to get back and find you were missing, so Jane's taking care of them," Matt said.

"Oh," Kitty said nestling her head in the crook of Matt's shoulder. "Bet Ben loves that," Kitty said yawning.

"Of course he's with Michael and driving Lydia and Julia crazy," Matt said settling back against his saddle.

"Well at least I'm not walking back to Dodge," Kitty murmured trying to keep her eyes open. "I've walked enough the past couple days to last a life time," she said snuggling against Matt's side.

"Unhuh," Matt agreed before they both fell asleep.

****M&K****

The next morning they rode back towards Dodge with Holly riding his horse that they found abandon a few miles from camp. Despite all his efforts he couldn't get Kitty to agree to ride behind him for a spell. Matt chuckled as Kitty wrapped her arms around his waist tighter shuddering at the thought. Holly didn't miss Matt rubbing Kitty's hands as they locked around him or the fact that Kitty tried to get closer to Matt's back.

****M&K****

"One thing I learned if you're going to take a stage trip you better have your walking boots handy," Kitty said feeling better since she had a chance to take a bath and freshen up. Matt chuckled at the idea of her having walking boots, as he sipped his coffee. Kitty looked towards the doors as they flapped shut only to see Holly coming towards her. She couldn't really help it as she took a self-conscious step backwards towards Matt.

"Those were the best I could find," Holly said showing Kitty the bouquet of flowers.

"I think I recognize them Boot Hill," she said looking at the flowers.

"Well…yeah…but see we've been having so much rain here lately the graves were getting over grown hiding the markers I reckon I did kind of service," Holly stammered out as explanation. "Oh hi Marshal," Holly said handing Kitty the flowers.

"You know I'm still trying to figure out what charges if any to file against you," Matt said pointing a finger at Holly.

"You know I like that if any I've been living on that for twenty years." Holly said.

"Holly," the lieutenant shouted out loudly barging into the Long Branch over towards the bar where they were standing. "Where is he where's that Indian," the lieutenant shouted loudly.

"Listen you little feisty super novitiate I'm a civilian don't raise your adenoids to me. I buried him." Holly stated evenly.

"You buried him," the lieutenant said loudly in disbelief.

"That's right," Holly said firmly.

"I don't believe it," the lieutenant said sharply.

"Well you ask Miss Russell," Sgt. Holly said pointing to Kitty.

"That's right lieutenant I can grantee you that Mr. Gregorio is in a happier hunting ground. Sam would you pour a round of drinks here please," Kitty said swiftly changing the subject.

"Aw there ain't no way, the way you hated that Indian you would have had his scalp. Now where's his scalp," the lieutenant demanded.

"I wouldn't let him take it," Kitty said hastily.

"That's right," Holly agreed with Kitty.

"Miss Kitty," Sue said coming up behind Matt with Adam on her hip. "I'm sorry but he just won't lay down and take a nap," Sue said.

"That's all right Sue," Kitty said laying the flowers on the bar as she took her son.

"Now wait a minute there's something funny going on around here. Marshal you were there too did you see a grave dug." The lieutenant asked.

"Now lieutenant I don't think I'd called my wife a liar do you," Matt said looking at Kitty swaying a little as she tried to rock Adam to sleep on her hip as he watched the Lieutenant and Holly's eyes grow wide at that statement.

"Oh, beg your pardon now ma'am," the lieutenant said tipping his head towards Kitty.

"He does and I'm going to sharpen his nether end with a hatchet and pommel him right into a road bed" Holly threatened.

"Holly, that's in subornation."

"You forget I'm a civilized civilian," Holly said smugly.

"Yeah but you still got to help me make out our report now come on," the lieutenant said with a wave of his arm.

"Every lieutenant needs a good sergeant," Holly said smiling as he shrugged and started to follow the lieutenant out the doors only to turn around and gulp down the glass of whiskey Sam set up few moments earlier. "Miss Kitty you're a lot of woman don't you be surprised if Ole Holly here comes a courtin one day." Holly said as Matt raised up glaring at the man warningly before Holly rushed out the door.

Kitty turned to look at Matt who relaxed against the bar once more smiling and shaking his head as he sipped his coffee. Kitty grabbed the nearest whiskey glass and tossed back half of it before she shuddered and finished the rest of it.

"Well," Matt said sitting his coffee cup down on the bar. "Come on little man," Matt said reaching for Adam. "Let's go someplace quit and take a nap," Matt said putting Adam against his chest before they walked out of the saloon leaving a dazed Kitty staring after them before she walked into her office where Mark laid sleeping.

****M&K****

Well Dodge was in full scale of activities getting ready for the Admission Day dance that was coming up and Kitty was busier than usual helping out with the dance and trying to get things together for Lydia's jubilee four days after the dance.

"Well come on Louie shake a leg, it's about time this barley to start to commence. We got a whole heap of thing that need to get did yet. Bring it on bring it on. Just put her right in there. Well that there is the last one Louie you done a good job," Festus said as him and Louie pushed the barrel into the pile of barrels waiting to be set up.

Kitty was setting up the refreshment table with Lydia Fletcher helping her. "Lydie I don't think this is going to be near enough glasses will you run and ask Sam for some more please," Kitty asked looking at the mess load of glasses she did have but they were half set up and there wasn't near enough.

"Sure Miss Kitty," Lydia said going towards the Long Branch to ask Sam for more glasses.

"Mama where do you want me to put these," Ben asked holding a crate of decorations.

"Take those over to Mrs. Green," Kitty said looking in the crate to know what exactly they were.

"All right," Ben said moving over towards the table where Mrs. Green was setting things up.

"Mama," Julia said coming over to Kitty's side with Adam on her hip. "I'm going to take him over to Daddy for a little while," Julia said.

Kitty looked at her fussy son rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Yeah you better, he'll probably be asleep before you get there," Kitty said. "If you see your sister, tell she has to go to Mrs. Duncan's today to finish getting fitted for her dress," Kitty said as an afterthought watching Julia shake her head. Kitty looked down at the spot on the floor where Mark was playing contentedly at trying to get his sock off. She shook her head as she started to set the glasses up.

****M&K****

Kitty stood behind the punch table clapping her hands in time with the music as Festus called out the dance. She couldn't help smiling watching Julia and Jacob and Lydia and Cole out on the dance floor. She couldn't have picked two better boys for her daughters to date. She looked over the floor and saw Ben talking to Abigail Coleman, if she didn't know her son any better she would think he was sweet on Abigail but he was still a little too young for that.

Matt walked in the barn and looked around. He could see the girls with their smiling faces as they danced with their beaus and Ben with a big grin on his face towards the back of the barn talking to Abigail. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Ben's crush on Abigail but figured it would all work out. He saw Kitty over behind the table and walked over there. "How's the punch," he asked taking his hat off and tossing it over to the chair where her cloak was.

"It's punch," Kitty said with a wave of her hand.

Matt gave her a smile as he picked up one of the dainty cups and took a sip of the stuff. Well it wasn't spiked yet that was for sure but he was sure some of the boys had a bottle hid out back and was spiking the fruity drink. "Looks like you've done it again," Matt commented looking out at the crowd of people enjoying themselves. But then Kitty always knew how to help throw a lively party. Generally free being the magical word.

"Well everybody seems to be having a good time," Kitty said watching the girls. "I don't think those two have sat down since it started," Kitty said as Festus started telling everybody about the next dance.

Kitty walked around the punch table closer to Matt. "Come on Cowboy, I understand you're a pretty good dancer," Kitty squeezing his bicep as she smiled up at him.

"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into," Matt scoffed looking at her.

"I think so," Kitty said smiling up at him with an arch brow.

Matt smiled at her before putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the dance floor. They made it through the dance before the last song a waltz happened.

"When was the last time I did actually dance at these things," Matt questioned as he danced Kitty across the floor for the second time that evening.

"Oh God," Kitty said as they danced. "When was the last one you were able to attend," she smirked off. "You danced with me then Julia and Lydia and Charity then me," Kitty said recalling that small fact.

"I always end up doing that when I'm here," Matt stated. "You always get me out here then one of the girls attack me," Matt chuckled softly.

"Oh admit it, you love it," Kitty said rolling her eyes as she pressed her lips together in a tight little knowing smirk.

"Yeah," Matt said smiling down at her.

"I can't believe it," Kitty said.

"What," Matt asked turning to look over his shoulder. "Oh that," he said, watching Ben dance with Abigail.

"You knew," Kitty asked looking at him.

"I figured he was trying to ask her, but let's face it honey he takes after me a lot," Matt said.

"Well I know that but…Abigail Coleman," Kitty said.

"She's a pretty girl, and last time I check our son was a boy," he said as if that said it all.

Kitty just rolled her eyes and tilted her head. "He needs a haircut," Kitty said noticing how Ben's slicked back curly brown locks were just starting to graze his collar. "I would give him a quarter to go to Tolliver's himself if I didn't think he'd spend it on sweets," Kitty said.

"Oh well…" Matt said as the music ended.

****M&K****

Ben lead the way towards the Long Branch, in front of Matt and Kitty who were walking just a little slower behind him.

"I hope the boys didn't give Jena to much trouble," Kitty said snuggling into Matt's side as they did their age ole practice walk.

"They are getting to be quite a handful aren't they," Matt said giving her waist a squeeze.

"I just think it's funny, Adam won't take a nap without you but Mark won't go to bed at night without ya," Kitty said smiling.

"Well Mark is just taking after his mother," Matt teased. "But he will go to sleep as long as you lay down with him," Matt pointed out. They had gone through that problem, when Matt had to go out of town for a trial. Kitty had showed up in Hayes exhausted and lacking sleep with two four month old boys.

"True," Kitty agreed.

"Well…" Matt said stopping in front of the swinging doors.

"I know rounds," Kitty sighed out wearily.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at her as she glided into the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Matt had just gotten done laying down with Mark and Adam both as Kitty put them in their bed. "Well I'm going to go do one more round," Matt said strapping his gun belt back on.

"Yeah I got to go lock up myself," Kitty said looking over at Julia sitting in the chair reading a book. "Julia," Kitty said.

"Go ahead Mom, I got them," Julia said never looking up from her book.

"All right, I'll be back in about an hour," Kitty said.

"Take your time we'll be fine they're sleeping," Julia said.

"Don't be planning any traps for Ben either," Matt warned putting his hat on.

"Now Daddy," Julia said.

"I know you and your sister both hate the Coleman's but you leave him alone understood," Matt added with a point of his finger.

"Yes sir," Julia said before Matt and Kitty ducked out the back door.

"What was that all about," Kitty asked as they walked across the yard.

"When I came in to put the boys to sleep they were planning something because they shut up awful quick. Ben does a lot of things to bring it on but tonight…well you remember what they did when he just helped pick up her packages," Matt reminded her.

"How can I forget," Kitty said opening the back door to the Long Branch.

"Matthew," Festus said hurrying over towards them.

****M&K****

Matt sat there on the edge of his desk listening to Festus tell him how he found Louie in the barn and Billy Hollon saying with his last breath it was Louie that killed him. "Festus you're sure Hollon said Louie," Matt questioned again.

"It's just like I've been a saying Matthew," Festus said waving his hands in the air. "I asked this here Hollon fella who did that too him and he pointed at Louie and said his name before his eyeballs rolled back in his head." Festus said in one big ole breath.

"And all Louie kept saying was it wasn't a nice man and fiddling with his watch," Matt said finishing for Festus as he shook his head.

"Aw posh Matthew, you know same as I do Louie couldn't do something like that," Festus said.

"I know Festus," Matt said. "Let's try and sober him up and we might figure out what happened," Matt said.

Matt and Festus pumped Louie full of black coffee until Louie could take another sip all the while Matt waited to start asking Louie questions about the murder until he was at least sober enough to know what he was talking about. All Matt could do was shake his head as they had to lock Louie up in the back. " Louie I have to ask you once more," Matt said looking at the man he considered a reasonably trustworthy friend. "Did you kill this fellow Hollon," Matt repeated for like the tenth time that night.

"I don't remember anything Marshal," Louie stated wearily as Festus locked Louie in the cell.

Matt just didn't know what to do.

****M&K****

"Well I don't believe it," Kitty said declared firmly with disbelief as she sat there with Doc and Matt drinking a late night cup of coffee. She couldn't believe Louie was even capable of murder. It didn't make sense and if it was anybody else she would have taken Matt's word for the matter but not on this.

"Kitty, this fella Hollon, and his gambling around here has he ever made any enemies or anything," Matt asked haven seen Hollon in here a few times.

"Well he's not liked too much I can tell you that," Kitty said thinking it over.

"Well has he ever been in any out right fights or…" Matt said hopefully.

"No," Kitty said regretfully.

"Say, wait a minute this afternoon there was some kind of a scuffle right underneath my stairway this Hollon and those two Fletcher boys," Doc said recalling that little detail.

"Two Fletcher boys what about," Matt said latching on to that bit of information.

"Well I don't know what it was about but it didn't seem to serious to me," Doc stated evenly.

"Well that might have been over Lydia," Kitty said looking at Matt straight on.

"What about Lydia," Matt said looking at her with concern.

"Lydia Fletcher not Lydia Dillon," Kitty said looking at him as if he was dense. "And well Hollon's been seeing quite a bit of her," Kitty pointed out.

"How do you know that," Matt asked.

"Well Lydia is one of our daughter's friends and she asked Lydia if she cared if she brought somebody to the wedding," Kitty said.

"Lydia Fletcher asked our Lydie about bringing Hollon to the wedding," Matt said looking at Kitty doubtfully. "Jess isn't going to stand for that one," Matt said.

"I know that he's worse than you are about protecting that girl," Kitty pointed out.

"I don't know," Matt said wearly shaking his head as he sipped his coffee.

****M&K****

Matt rode out to the Fletcher farm and talked to Steve and Ottis about Hollon. The boys didn't deny having words with Hollon about staying away from their sister but that was all they were admitting too. Matt even talked to Jess about it but it didn't do him any good. Matt hated to admit it but he had nothing to go on to try and even help Louie out of this fix.

****M&K****

Louie floored half of Dodge during the trial saying he might have done it cause he didn't remember. Matt talked to the Judge Booker privately about Louie, even personally vouching for him but it didn't do very much good.

"Five years in the state penatenary I just can't believe it," Kitty said looking at Matt and Doc sipping their beers.

"Now Kitty, Judge Booker says he still might be able to come up with something but Louie in the meantime going to have to stay in jail might be as long as six months," Matt said trying to ease her worry.

"Six months," Doc burst out. "Well hell Matt one month will destroy Louie's will to live and five years…well it's a death's sentence. That's what it is," Doc said flabbergasted by the whole thing.

"Well Judge Booker's staying over tonight we're going to go over the whole testimony he says he might possibly be able to find some lope hole," Matt said.

"You mean like a miss trial," Kitty said looking at him.

"Yeah something like that Kitty. He says he might be able to get him off on the ground of being incompetent to testify in his own behalf," Matt said knowing that wasn't going to fly well with either of them.

"Let me tell you something. There's been an awful lot time and money wasted around here and Louie Pheeters is over there in that jail house of yours dying right now." Kitty fumed before she disappeared in through the back door.

"You know she's right," Doc said looking at Kitty's retreating back.

"Yeah, maybe Louie should have let her be his lawyer," Matt said with half amusement.

"I bet she'd gave the prosecution a run for their money," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache.

"I know she would have, woman could argue with a saint and get the saint to change his mind," Matt said sipping his beer.

****M&K****

The next morning after staying up all night with Judge Booker trying to find some lope hole for Louie, Matt headed over to the jail only to find out Festus had let Louie go with his word of honor that he'd be back in time for the prison wagon.

Festus was being eaten up with guilt for listening to Louie and giving him a chance to find out if he did it or not. Matt couldn't blame Festus or Louie either one for trying what he couldn't do all night.

"About what time is getting to be now Matthew," Festus asked looking at Matt behind his desk.

"Oh it's after six Festus," Matt said pulling out his watch to look at it. "Twenty after," he corrected.

Festus walked around the side of the desk and unpinned his badge from his shirt and put it on the desk. Being a Haggen he wasn't too clear about the law but Matthew had taken a chance on him anyways and that badge had started to mean something to him. Matthew believing in him meant something to him too but he let Matthew down.

Matt looked at the badge laying on his desk, "Festus, look you know Louie is never on time for anything." Matt said picking the badge up putting it in Festus's hand once again.

"You ought to have saw how he looked at me and the way that he asked," Festus said walking back out on the porch and looking at the prison wagon waiting to take Louie away only to see the Fletchers and Louie pulled up in the wagon. "Matthew," Festus shouted out.

Matt walked out on the porch in time to see Jess, Ottis, Stevie and Lydia Fletcher standing there.

"We got something to tell you Marshal," Jess said somberly as Matt ushered them all inside.

****M&K****

"Lydia, will you hold still," Kitty said fussing over Lydia's hair one more time. "I swear you're worse than your brother," Kitty huffed out again for the third time in five minutes.

"Oh Mama," Lydia drawled softly with a faint laughter in her voice.

"Lydia your dress is beautiful," Julia sighed dreamily.

"Her veil would be nice too if she'd hold still," Kitty said breathlessly getting Lydia's veil finally on her head, just right, before she grabbed her daughter's shoulders firmly in her hands. "Don't move," Kitty said sternly as she started straightening out Lydia's dress. "All right," Kitty said, picking up her skirts to hurry out the door.

"Well you ready," Kitty questioned giving Matt a pointed looked.

"I guess so," Matt said looking at her.

"You sure you want to marry Dalton," Matt asked with a faint smile playing on his lips. , before Matt took Lydia's arm in his. "You know there is still time to back out of this thing." Matt said hopefully.

"Daddy," Lydia huffed squeezing his arm. "Oh, I'm so defiantly sure Daddy; I love him like you love Mama." Lydia said with open cadence. "I've never wanted something so much in my life," Lydia said happily.

"Well as long as you're happy," Matt said as they started walking out it and down the small isle towards the awaiting Cole.

Matt didn't want to let go of Lydia's arm but he reluctantly did so and gave her over to Cole. He didn't want to loose his little girl now he wasn't ready despite everything else. Still he managed to hand her over towards Cole and sat down on the pew beside Kitty. She eased her arm through his.

"There can't be a more beautiful site on earth than this," she sighed wistfully.

"Yeah," he agreed, smiling with faint possession and pride as he gazed at their daughter getting married, before turning to glance down at Kitty. His body stilled as he listened to the preacher faint voice.

"You may seal the deal now boy," the preacher said.

Matt turned his attention to Kitty as Cole kissed his daughter in a lazy kiss. Faint traces of tears streaked silently down her cheeks. Her heart was as wild as the wind her breath stuck in her throat. Matt was looking at her in a way he hadn't done at all very often. It was the one look that still made her toes curls, making her body feel as if his hands had stroked it with a match of burning desire. Her eyes misted up even more at the look, with a smile as bright as the sun shining on her face. She couldn't speak from all the emotion clogging in her throat, so she let her eyes tell him.

****M&K****

Matt stood at the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand as he watched Kitty mingle in with the crowd as the well-wishers were constantly slapping Cole on the back and kissing Lydia's cheek.

"You're awfully quiet," Doc said shuffling up beside him.

"Never wanted to see this day happen," Matt said looking at Lydia.

"No father ever does I suppose," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache.

Matt couldn't help it he stood there keeping his eyes glued on his daughter's petite form. She was so beautiful, but he wasn't seeing the young woman that she was today, no his mind was rushing backwards through his memory seeing the little girl with a braided pig tail and dirty chin standing there holding her latest catch up proudly showing it to Kitty. No she was the little girl standing there using the stairs to pull herself up as she bounced up and down happily slapping her bare foot against the floor before she wobbled her way over to him barely reaching his knees. Maybe she was the little girl lining the tin cans up on the fence post taking pots shots at them trying to be a fast drawl like him, or the little girl sitting on his lap playing with his badge swearing she was going to be like him. No he wasn't seeing the young woman at all he was only seeing his little girl.

"Daddy," Lydia said softly moving over to her father side, squeezing his arm gently in his hand. "I'm going to be all right," she added firmly.

Matt gave her a faint weak smile as he looked at her. "I should have locked you in that tower and never let you out," Matt said as she hugged his waist tight.

"Oh I would have found some way to cause trouble," Lydia said smiling.

"I'm sure," Matt said looking at her as he hugged her back tight. "You're always going to be my little girl," Matt sighed out heavily.

"Always Dad," Lydia agreed.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: No episodes just new episodes that I just made up more family based episodes with a little gunplay in between. I know most of you are disappointed in the twin's birth and the details and I'm sorry but I love babies but hate writing them mainly because they are hard to write. If you all will bear with me a little longer I promise to make it up to you. Oh and pay attention because I'm somewhat leading up to the Hostage a little watch Matt change his mind.**_

_**Chapter 55**_

Matt lay on the bed feeling restless, in their room while he waited for Kitty to finish her nightly routine. Nothing was going to deter her from her path he knew that. He wasn't to happy about it as he sat up in the bed. He propped himself up with pillows wishing Kitty would hurry up and come to bed. Mark and Adam were finally asleep and Ben and Julia were off on their own for the rest of the night. He just didn't want to think about Cole and Lydia over at the Long Branch or the fact that his baby girl was married. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair absently. Matt paced the space in front of the windows growing more and more restless.

Kitty came back in the bedroom after checking on the boys once again and went over to the bed. "Matt," Kitty said arching her dark russet brow, as she gestured towards what his side of their bed. She always occupied the left side and him the right. Their first night together they had both been surprised to find that out. But sleep wasn't on his mind she knew that. No he was pacing like a caged tiger because he didn't like the fact that Lydia was married now. "Would you stop pacing and come to bed," she said eyeing him carefully.

"You're acting like you're the groom and you're as nervous as a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs," she added trying to break the tension that was building more momentum by the minute, in the small confines of their room.

He moved over to his side of the bed and sat down with his back facing her, as he faced the far wall. "Nervous, why would I be nervous?" he snapped out rougher then he intended.

"Matt," Kitty said. "Cole loves her and she loves him, and he knows you'll shoot first then ask questions if he hurts her," Kitty said trying to break the tension building in her husband.

Matt turned to where he was facing her resting his leg up on the bed. He bushed a strand of hair from her brow and leaned forward and brushed a kiss against her lips that left her aching for more when he pulled back a breath. "She's still a little girl," Matt stated suddenly.

"No, you see her as that little girl," Kitty said sharply. "Really Matt, I don't see you throwing this much a fuss if it was Julia getting married tonight," Kitty said as he cast her a glare. "Okay I take that back maybe you would but you wouldn't with the boys." She amended.

"Well of course not," Matt grumbled.

"Lydia may be married Matt, but you still have four other children that still need their Daddy," Kitty pointed out.

"Two," he corrected.

"No four," Kitty said. "Julia and Ben still need you even if they act like they don't, but they need you." Kitty said.

"Will you at least listen with an open mind to what I'm going to tell you," Matt stated as he stared at her with a pure straight tight face. "I've been thinking," Matt started.

"A dangerous pastime," Kitty murmured, folding her hands in her lap in front of her.

"Yeah," Matt chuckled dryly. Matt's mind had been working over time in the thinking department. He wanted another child more then he'd ever wanted anything other then his current family. And yeah the twins weren't that old yet but he wanted to hold another baby that would be a part of her that he would share with her for all time. He wanted to hold their child in his arms and plan a future for him or her again with Kitty. _The question is do you have the guts to follow through? _He had searched inwardly for an answer but fear clouded his thoughts. Then he finally had his answer. _If you don't at least try, you'll regret it the rest of your life…. _There for a longest while they had been so careful, with him with drawling from her so she wouldn't get pregnant again so soon. But there had been a few times where they had gotten carried away in the passion and swirls of emotions to where neither one of them had thought about the precautions. He wanted another child he wasn't willing to lose her to get one or two. He knew Kitty had wanted a passel of children, he wasn't sure she wanted to go through it again right now so soon after having the twins. He allowed himself to consider that the other night he might have gotten her with child once more. His eyes fell to her abdomen almost hoping to see it swell with his child again.

"Are you crazy," Kitty burst out seeing his eyes fall to her belly. It didn't take much to know what he had been thinking and she knew him too well but right at that moment she was ready to strangle him.

"That's been debated a few times," Matt chuckled.

"You really want to try for another one," Kitty said looking at him flabbergasted.

"I know the twins aren't that old and…"

"And you remember how hard it was getting them here," Kitty exclaimed.

"I remember I was there," Matt said as his mind drifted back.

_"Come on Kit, push," Matt said firmly looking at her from the foot of the bed._

_"Why don't you do this," Kitty gritted out as Jane and Bess helped her sit up to push._

_Matt rolled his eyes as she pushed, before she fell back exhausted. Matt knelt there as Kitty pushed with all her might but the baby wasn't coming and she was starting to bleed heavily. He was really starting to get worried because no matter how many times he asked her to push the baby just wasn't coming._

_"Come on Kitty push just a little, harder" Matt said as the head started to popped free._

_"I can't," Kitty cried out._

_"Yes you can," Matt said firmly. "Now push, I'd like my son," Matt said as Bess and Jane helped Kitty bear down again. After some more vigorous pushing on Kitty's part Matt was finally able to see a dark head springing forth. _

_Matt had handed the baby over to Jane to take care of thinking they were done but waiting on the birth sac. Boy was he surprised when Kitty let out another heart wrenching scream. _

_"Come on Kit," Matt said firmly meeting Kitty's misty blue eyes with his own._

_"I can't," Kitty panted out exhausted before she fell backwards against Bess's plump form._

_"Here now," Doc said looking at Kitty still laboring body as he moved towards the foot of the bed._

_"Oh good Doc you're here," Matt said quickly moving out of the way._

_Almost thirty six hours later Matt laid stretched out on the bed staring down at his two little bundles of petrified nerves. "They are something Kit," Matt said looking over at his very exhausted wife._

_"They sure are," Kitty said looking at him with a warm smile before sleep over came her._

Matt looked back on that day with pure bliss and amazed he had survived their birth along with Kitty. There for a while he had been terrified that the baby…well they…were going to be like Julia's birth. He had never been so scared in his life. But afterwards while Kitty slept he just kept staring at his boys.

They were so much a like yet so different; the only way you could tell them apart was by their hair. Adam's hair was deep and thick and a dark brown almost black in color, and Mark's was a dark auburn color. Matt almost broke a couple ribs laughing so much when they were trying to name the boys. Kitty had wanted to name Adam, Matthew after him since Matt had delivered him and Mark, Galen after Doc since Doc had delivered Mark. Doc had been honored by that fact but he didn't agree with naming one Galen. And there was no way Matt was going to name a son after him one Matt Dillon was enough. So they compromised, Adam after Doc and Adam Kimbro who both were like a second fathers to Matt, and Mark…well Doc had suggested that name.

Kitty looked at Matt's pensive face and knew he was deep in thought, not that she could blame him. The twins birth had been the most difficult and the most terrifying. She remembered Julia telling her that Matt had paced the floor asking Newly for help, but Newly didn't know anything and Ma Smalley was out of town. Kitty was very much aware of him asking Bess, but Bess said she was doing everything she knew to do. It had taken only a scream from her to persuade Matt into at least trying to remember. Kitty could still see Matt helping Nettie Farmer deliver Hope because there was no other choice, because Doc had taken a bullet in his arm meant for Matt.

She loved her husband but she sure didn't want him delivering any more babies. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go through it again. She knew why Matt wanted another one right now but it wasn't going to help matters any. He was going to have to learn to let go of his girls. "Matt," Kitty said looking at him.

"Hum," he said looking up at her.

"Why don't you just focus on Julia, Ben and the twins for a while," Kitty said softly.

"You're right," Matt trailed off moving to stretch out beside her. "Focusing on the kids and their very beautiful Mama too," Matt said softly, nuzzling her hair away from her neck.

"Matt," Kitty gasped out as his lips nipped at the sensitive place behind her ear.

"Kitty," Matt said with a smile on his lips as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly throwing an arm behind him to turn down the lamp.

****M&K*****

The reflected glare of the light of the rising sun off of the mirror on Kitty's dressing table woke Matt just before seven the next morning. Kitty was lying next to him, snoring lightly. She snuggled closer to him, her back against his chest; his arms were encircling her body. Easing himself gingerly from the bed he was extremely cautious in his movements so as not to wake her. Pausing in the doorway, he turned back and stood for an indeterminable amount of time watching her sleep.

He spared her one last glance that was filled with such tenderness than even he was surprised at the depth of feeling that was still apparent in the strong rugged plans of his face when he positioned himself before the washbasin to begin shaving. As he lathered his face he let his mind wander as he drew the blade of his straight razor down his cheek.

His mind ran down the things he could focus on beside the fact that Lydia was now married. There were a lot of things he could do with the twins and Ben and even Julia yet. He knew he could provide for their basic needs; food, clothes, shelter and education. He tried his best to be a good father. He could never be the doting father all consumed by being a parent, but he could and had earn their trust and be the man they could and did bring their troubles big and small too. He couldn't always be around for every important moment, but he tried his best to be there. He loved them all, just as he loved Kitty with his whole heart, he thought as he splashed water on his face to wash away the last lingering flecks of shaving soap.

Kitty woke up with a sigh, as she stretched looking at the clock on the bedside table; seven o'clock. It took her a moment to think what had awakened her, as she slowly sat up against the pillows. Memories of last night's conversation came rushing back to her. She couldn't believe after the twins he wanted to try for another baby and thanks to Matt's ravenous lovemaking last night it could very well be a possibility now. She didn't mind being plagued with morning sickness and her slender body bloating and swelling till there was nothing comfortable to wear and no position to sit or stand or even sleep in. She didn't mind those facts it was just the pains of labors she objected too. She hated to even think about it, the twins had been horrible not even Julia's birth had been that exhausting.

Matt walked back in the room dressed and almost ready to leave when he saw her sitting up against the headboard of the bed. "Morning," Matt said, sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull his boot on.

"Morning," Kitty murmured.

Matt turned to glance at her, he wanted to say to hell with work and crawl back in bed with her and love her some more. Except, he still had things to deal with around Dodge and he couldn't nor would he disregard and discard his responsibilities to uphold the law. He returned his attention to pulling on his other boot. "I have to go," he murmured turning back to stare at her once more.

Kitty ran her hand through his hair, an action which prompted him to kiss her in a tender kiss that made no demands or promises. A kiss she immediately reciprocated.

"I have to go," he chuckled, standing up beside the bed. "I'll see you later," he said striding towards the door.

"Yeah later," Kitty said smiling radiantly up at him, as she snuggled down into his pillow. She watched his big strong broad back disappear through the door, through half closed eyes.

****M&K****

Julia sat there in her room trying hard to gain a few minutes peace. Sadly, the peace she desired would just _not_ come. She could hear her mother fighting to feed the twins and Ben causing havoc like normal in the mornings. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, she tossed, she turned, she moaned, and she groaned, until finally she gave up trying to sleep and she started reading but she couldn't even remember what she had read.

She sat there thinking about the events of the other day. Julia had been feeling left out all day. The twins were the babies; they were the cute ones, the ones who caught her parent's attentions, and the ones who needed the most taking care of. Granted her mother made time for them all somehow but her father well that was different all together. Julia had once caught his attention, but now she seldom did. Lydia, Ben and the twins had taken that away from her.

Lydia was her father's oldest child, his precious first-born. She was a golden child, getting good grades, paving the way for how her siblings ought to behave after her. Julia loved Lydia, and looked up to her, but still; sometimes she felt as though Lydia had it easy, because she was the oldest of them. She got to stay out later, and to do things that Julia was sure she'd _never _get away with! She even got to get married before their father really said. She wasn't quite seventeen yet and their father had swore adamantly that she wouldn't be getting married until she was eighteen. Well she was married, not eighteen yet.

Well, quite frankly, Julia was sick of it. Sure, her father had told her he loved her, but what else _could_ he do? He wouldn't tell her to her face that she was useless. Lydia the eldest, Ben the first boy and the twins; where did that leave her? She had no idea. She wished it had been her marriage with Jacob, at least then she wouldn't feel useless.

Ben was her father's first son, his precious strapping young man. He wasn't a golden child like Lydia but he was at least silver. Julia got better grades then he did, but her father didn't seem to care about Ben's grades. Julia loved Ben, and tried to teach him things, but still; sometimes she felt as though Ben had it easy, because he was a boy. He did things that Julia was sure she'd _never _get away with!

Sighing loudly, she tossed back the covers and yawned loudly before getting ready for her day of being useless.

****M&K****

It was late in the afternoon when Julia walked in the jail to sweep it out like normal. She wasn't surprised to find her father sitting at his desk going over the circulars like normal. Sighing loudly, and heavily as she grabbed the broom propped up in it's corner.

Matt looked up from the posters and saw Julia's less than expression filled face.

"What's wrong?" Matt demanded, worried.

"Nothing," Julia said meekly. "Really Daddy, it's nothing." She tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"That didn't sound like nothing," Matt said shaking his head.

"Really Dad, it's nothing," Julia lied as she started to sweep the floor.

"All right," Matt said figuring she'd tell him in her own time. "Well I got to run these down to Mr. Hightower, I'll be right back," he promised, kissing her on the head before heading out the door.

Julia watched him leave sadly, like a puppy being abandoned by its owner. She knew that he had a job to do like always and it came first. She knew that after he got done with Mr. Hightower he'd stop in the Long Branch and have a beer and talk to Doc and Mama for a few minutes. Then he'd go check on the twins and maybe go look for Ben to make sure he wasn't getting into trouble. He wouldn't be back until long after she was done. A lone tear trickled down her cheek just once she'd like a moment of her father's time.

Matt didn't know why he stopped in front of the windows and looked inside but something told him too. He watched Julia stop sweeping the floor and dab at her eyes trying to hide the tears. She looked as though she'd just lost her best friend. And in a way she had Lydia wasn't around to trail behind like normal. And Ben wasn't going to want his older sister playing with him, but then Julia was a little too old to play the games Ben played. Maybe her and Jacob had a spat or something and that was why she was crying. Maybe Kitty was right and Julia still needed her Daddy.

Matt looked down at the papers in his hand, he needed to get them over to Mr. Hightower's to be printed up, but Julia needed him more it seemed. He looked up across the alley and saw Louie standing there. Matt walked across the alley. "Louie would you take these over to Mr. Hightower's for me," Matt asked knowing Louie would do it for a price of a drink or a meal but mostly the first.

"I'll do it Marshal," Louie doled out slowly.

"Thanks Louie," Matt said digging in his vest for a quarter so Louie could get him a drink.

Matt walked back to the jail and peered in the window seeing Julia sitting at the table openly crying. "Honey, what's wrong?" he demanded hanging his hat on the peg and shutting the door.

Julia perked up at hearing her father's voice and used her sleeve to hastily dry her eyes. "I told you nothing," Julia said rubbing at the red blotches on her face. "I thought you were going to Mr. Hightower's."

"I was, but I saw you crying," Matt said pulling out a chair beside her. "Now are you going to tell me why," Matt asked again softer.

"I told you it was nothing," she repeated.

"It's something," Matt said looking at her.

"It's just something silly," Julia sighed knowing her father wasn't going to buy it was nothing again.

"You and Jacob have a spat or something," Matt asked.

"No," Julia sighed out. "Dad do you think I'm useless," Julia asked suddenly.

"Useless," Matt asked clearly bewildered by that simple question.

"Well, do you," Julia demanded.

"No, I don't think you're useless," Matt said clearly muddled by the turn of events. "Why do you think you're useless," he countered.

"Well, you're constantly doing things with Ben and the twins, and then Lydia's wedding and well…." Julia said brokenly as she fought back another wave of tears.

Matt looked at her sucking in a deep breath, realizing what Julia was getting at. She was feeling left out, with good reason and it was his fault. He had been doting his time to Ben and the twins to keep his mind off of Lydia's upcoming wedding, and he had spent a lot of time with Lydia trying to make the most of their time together because he didn't want to lose her. "I love you, Julia, and don't ever forget that, honey. I don't love any of you any less or any more than the other, I love you all the same."

"It doesn't, seem like it," Julia said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I know it seems like it, especially here lately," Matt admitted honestly. "I guess I was just trying to block it out and forget and make the most of it all at once." Matt sighed.

"What ya mean," Julia questioned dabbing at her eyes again.

"I wasn't ready to see Lydia married yet, so I used the boys to forget it was happening and I tried my hardest to keep Lydia my little girl, and by blocking you out I didn't have to think about you being next," Matt admitted.

"Oh," Julia said feeling the fresh tears forming in her eyes. Hearing her father call Lydia his little girl hurt. "I see," Julia muttered brokenly. "Lydia's always going to be your little girl because she's the oldest," she sobbed out.

"Well…yeah she is…" Matt said softly realizing how it sounded to Julia. "But you're my little girl too," Matt said. "It's like this honey," Matt started. "I've turned around and you've almost grown. And someday, Jacob will come and ask me for your hand. But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half that makes you whole, and he loves you. You'll swear up and down like Lydia did saying you love him, but between you and me he won't be good enough. He's never going to be good enough for you. Because you'll always be, my little girl," Matt explained. "Someone once told me, that a man's sons were his pride but his daughters were his jewels and they were right. It's a hell of a lot easier letting go of your pride then the jewels. If I thought it would work I'd go and start building a tower today to lock you in but your mother and sister is right I can't stop you from growing up. But whenever you need me, I'll be here," Matt promised.

"Even when it something silly," she questioned.

"Yes, even when it's something silly, but Julia this wasn't silly. Me building a tower to lock you in now that would be silly," Matt said smiling at her.

"Yeah especially when you have four perfectly good cells out back," Julia said flashing him the brightest smile he had seen.

"Say now that's a good idea," Matt said pointing a finger at her. "You wouldn't mind staying in one till say when I'm eighty would ya," Matt said.

"Daddy," Julia said giving him a tilted look.

"Didn't think so," Matt shrugged. "Can't blame your ole man from trying," Matt said looking at her.

"No, can't blame you for trying," Julia sighed out.

"Well do you think you can save your ole man from all the dust collecting around here," Matt said squeezing her hand.

"I think I can do that," Julia said tongue in cheek as they stood up together.

"Good," Matt said giving her a half hug and leaning over to kiss her head. "You're always going to be my little girl," he added softer.

"Oh get to work Marshal," Julia said pushing at his chest causing him to laugh.

****M&K****

Two dusty, tired cowboys rode into the equally dusty and tired town of Dodge in the late afternoon of a warm August day, their shadows thrown long by the westering sun. The few citizens out on the sidewalks paid scant attention to them, as such a sight was hardly a rarity, and the two men made their way slowly down the main street to pull up in front of the saloon.

Rick Langton pushed his hat off to dangle down his back, ran a hand through his dark hair, and squinted askance at his brother. Said brother squinted back, sighing, stretching, sighing some more, and Rick had to laugh.

"If I look as bad as you, brother, I'd better stay away from mirrors."

George Langton snorted and slapped dust from his clothes. "You look like a three-day-old corpse. I _feel_ like a three-day-old corpse. So what's first? Beer or a bath?"

Rick considered that carefully. "Beer. Bath. Then more beer."

Nodding gravely, George said, "I bow to such great wisdom. Let us proceed and see what this lovely borough has to offer in the way of libation."

A little stiffly, lacking his usual fluid grace, Rick dismounted and tossed reins over the hitching post. "Yeah, an' maybe they'll have somethin' to drink, too." He grinned as George rolled his eyes.

Settling his hat back on his head, he climbed onto the boardwalk as George quickly joined him. Even as he casually stretched weary muscles, his finely honed survival instincts took in the details of the town around them. His sharp eyes scanned the street from beneath his hat without seeming to, and he did not quite touch the gun tied low at his right side.

With George slightly behind him, the way he liked it when entering strange surroundings, Rick pushed open the batwing doors of the saloon. His gunfighter's senses noted the redhead mature woman pouring drinks behind the bar, the four men playing poker at one table, two more men quietly drinking at another, and the requisite town drunk seemingly asleep at the table at the far end of the bar. Again, no one paid much attention after a first look, and Rick allowed himself to relax a notch or two. Just a quiet afternoon in yet one more backwater town . . .

The brothers ambled their way to the counter; Rick nodded to the woman as she returned from delivering a tray of whiskeys to the men at the poker table. She was still strikingly beautiful, despite her age and he suddenly felt much better. He gave her a smile.

"Two beers honey,_" _Rick said looking at the woman

"Certainly," Kitty replied, her voice carrying a touch of sarcasm at being called honey. She filled two glasses and set them in front of him as he dug for money in a pants pocket.

"_Thanks,"_ he said, giving her the coins, smiling again, ignoring the nudge from George's elbow.

As she moved off, he glanced at George. "What?" He took a long drink then slanted another look at his brother.

George just shook his head as he picked up his glass and drained half of it. He sighed and leaned back against the counter. "Don't have time to get friendly, Rick. So just stop flashing that smile at the lady before her husband or father or whatever other male figure might be in her life decides to do something about it."

"All I did was smile, George."

"With you, that's all it takes," was the dry response.

Rick gave his brother a smack on the arm and had another satisfying swallow of beer. "All right. No more smilin' the rest of the way home. After three weeks of lookin' at you, though, it's mighty hard _not_ to smile at the prettiest woman I seen since leavin' Langton . . ."

Three weeks. Rick groaned quietly and rubbed a hand across his eyes. Three weeks away from the ranch and nothing to show for it. He and George had left Langton to take a look at some horses on the word of a friend of Murdoch's, but their quality was not up to Rick's exacting standards, and he was not looking forward to facing his father upon getting home.

"It'll be all right," George said softly. "It's hardly your fault those mares weren't quite what Sampson claimed them to be."

Rick grinned tiredly at his older brother. "When did you add mind readin' to your list of talents?"

"It only works with you," he teased back, the fondness evident in his voice. "Don't worry," he went on. "You know Murdoch trusts you when it comes to horses. What do you think would make him angrier – us wasting time traveling practically to Mexico and back only to get home empty handed, or us wasting money on inferior stock?"

"I'll be sure to use that argument with him. Promise me you'll be there to pick up the pieces."

George slung an arm over his brother's shoulders. "Drink up, boy. That bath is waiting. We'll deal with Murdoch when we get home. For now, I say we go get cleaned up, put on some clothes that don't have four days of trail dust on them, and get dinner at that hotel down the street. Then more beer, and then we have a lovely night's rest in real beds."

"I like that plan." Rick finished his beer, and with Scott's comforting arm still around his shoulders, his brother steered him out of the saloon into the deepening golden light of a summer's day.

****M&K****

Matt walked to the Long Branch in the late afternoon, with Julia by his side. When Julia had finished sweeping out the jail they walked over to Hank's billiards and played a good game of pool. Matt was realizing Julia was getting as good at playing pool as Kitty, and now she was talking his ear off about really nothing at all. Matt was only making the customarily grunts and nods as they walked along the boardwalk, not really paying attention to his surroundings. But it was a quiet peaceful day. Matt moved to grab the bat winged door of the saloon, when the two brothers walked out. The boys tipped there hats to Julia as she walked through the doors. Matt stood there a moment watching the two idly just like he did every stranger, drifters or gamblers, cowboys or fine folks just off the stagecoach, it didn't matter, he kept an eye out. Well, these fellas didn't look like trouble. They looked way too tired to start anything, and he knew that Kitty and Sam were in the saloon, where most of the new arrivals generally showed up. And he knew his wife too well she would have her ears perked up like a cat listening for anything that sounded like there might be trouble. And he would know about it.

"Well," Kitty voice interrupted his watchfulness as the two strangers mounted up and headed down towards Moss.

"Kitty," Matt said stepping into the saloon.

****M&K****

"Well, at least that big marshal is done checkin' us out," Rick murmured to his brother as they dismounted again in front of the livery stable they had passed on their way in.

"Huh? What?" George started to crane his head around, but Rick slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't turn around, or he might decide to take another look." Rick warned icily.

"Oh, sorry." George managed a wry smile. "I'm sure the marshal has no interest in a couple of scruffy-looking cowboys who obviously don't have more than four bits to rub together . . ."

"Ya never know," came the quiet response, and George felt a chill run down his spine despite the warmth of the evening. Rick Gattlin's voice had a scary habit of coming out of Rick Langton's mouth at the oddest times.

They took care of their horses at the livery stable, stripping off the tack and rubbing them down. Rick somehow came up with a treat for his palomino. The stable man made a few admiring comments to Rick about his horse as they settled on payment, and Rick could not hold back a grin.

"Smartest, fastest, easiest-going horse I ever had," he boasted, giving palamino a fond pat on the neck. "Wouldn't trade him for anything," he added.

"Well, I'm about ready to trade you in for a bath and some dinner. Come _on, _Rick."

"Yeah, yeah, keep yer shirt on, there, Boston. The man appreciates a fine horse…"

George just grabbed him by the arm, turning him toward the door. "Thank you, sir," he called over his shoulder, continuing to push his brother. "We will see you tomorrow morning, unless Rick here needs to come in and say goodnight to his horse."

The man just laughed. "Night, boys. Your ponies are in good hands."

Rick waved a hand in thanks as his brother shoved him out the door.

"Bath. Now."

****M&K****

Charlie Durant, a retired resident gunfighter and now rancher of Dodge , rode into town at an easy pace obscurely pleased with the fine day and life in general. He had spent three days out at his cabin working on various repair jobs, and though he could still hear Vin drawling on about it being a shack, not a cabin, he had no complaints about what he had managed to accomplish around the place.

He pulled in a deep breath of sweet evening air and dismounted in front of the saloon, sure to find a relaxing comfortable evening in there; it was time to catch up on the happenings in town. It all seemed quiet, amazingly enough. But then Marshal Dillon kept a quiet peaceful town. It was only part of the reason why he had chosen to settle down here.

****M&K****

Matt had just as he set foot out on the boardwalk, just as Charlie moved towards the swinging doors.

"Marshal," Charlie greeted as he passed by Matt.

"Charlie," Matt said looking at the newest member of Dodge's community. He didn't know everything about Charlie Durant except he was starting a spread up near Buckner's creek, yet every time Matt saw Charlie he felt like he seen his face before. Matt had looked through wanted poster after wanted poster but he still hadn't come across one with the name Charlie Durant or Charlie's face on it anyways. And Charlie never really caused any trouble when he was here in town so Matt had let it go. Yet something wasn't right about it.

"Matt!" he heard his name and turned to see a calm John Dalton bearing down on him.

"John," Matt said looking at his friend.

"You still trying to figure Durant out," John asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Matt said. "What do you know about him," Matt asked.

"Oh not that much, except he use to have some reputation with a gun up around the Dakota's. He's retired Matt and he wants to stay that way," John said seeing Matt perk up at the reputation with a gun. "You know him better by Perkins," John said.

"Yeah," Matt sighed out leaning against the post of the saloon. "I heard Perkin's died in a gun fight over in Colorado some years back."

"He did Matt, he did," John said looking up at the big marshal knowingly.

Matt understood why some gunfighters faked their own deaths, to have an easy retirement from selling their guns. He didn't like their kind but he respected their code of honor at least the older gunfighters like Perkins and Coltrane and Bullock to name a few. They were a different breed, they didn't earn their reputations by calling men out just to make a name for themselves but they defended what was theirs with honor.

"But you got a bigger fish to worry about," John said.

Matt's mouth quirked, he crossed his arms over his chest, but all he said was, "Is that right?"

"Yeah Rick Gattlin is in town," John said.

"Rick Gattlin," Matt said getting up from his relax stance to a more ridged one.

"Yeah, saw him and his brother ride in this afternoon, they got their horses over at the livery and stopped in here for a drink," John said.

"You sure see a lot," Matt commented. "Sure you don't want to pin a badge back on," Matt quipped out.

"No, but I will in this case," John said with an undercurrent of heated rock.

"You think he's here because of what you did to his brothers," Matt asked.

"I don't know, it could be you he's after or the bank or all three," John stated simply.

"Well…" Matt said looking up and down the street.

"Matt give me a badge, and I swear I won't do nothing out side the law," John said.

"You sure," Matt questioned.

"I'm sure," John said with a curt nod.

"Well come over to the jail and I'll get you one," Matt said. "You got any idea where he is now?" Matt asked as they headed for the jail.

"I saw 'em heading for the bathhouse," John said, under control again. "I think they're still there." John said stepping up on the porch of the jail.

****M&K****

In the few months that George had known his brother, he had almost gotten used to the sight of him without a shirt on. As they both shed their clothes in the warmth and steam of the bathhouse, he had to remember not to cringe as he saw the scars on his brother's body. He really didn't know which was worse: the scar on Rick's back from Pardee's bullet that he'd watched their father dig out, or the other, older scars that bespoke such a hard and dangerous life in all those years when Rick lived by the gun.

As for Rick, he more or less ignored them.

The dark-haired man stepped into the deep tub and slid down until only his head was visible. He leaned back against the side, eyes closed, smiling in utter bliss.

"Oh, yeah, this was worth stoppin' for."

"I could not agree more," George sighed, sinking low in his own slice of heaven.

"I'm gonna be scrubbin' desert outta my hair 'til Christmas."

"I'm going to be finding it in my teeth until New Year's."

Rick grinned. "Shot of rotgut would be good right about now." He started soaping up, filling the tub with suds. "Or maybe a girl . . ."

George rolled his eyes. "Forget about the lady barkeep. We're leaving in the morning. _Early_ in the morning."

"All right, all right. But I'm stayin' in this here bathtub for at least an hour."

And an hour later, feeling like a new man, Rick Langton pulled on his favorite (and mostly clean) pair of low slung black pants with the silver studs down the sides, tucked in a heavily embroidered shirt of warm, faded red, and strapped his gunbelt around his slim hips.

"Uh, Rick, you might want to think about putting on your boots," George said from where he sat in front of a shaving mirror, watching his brother even as he scraped the beard from his face.

"I was gettin' there! Rather have my gun on than my boots any day." He tightened the belt another notch. "Look at that. Three weeks of not eatin' Teresa's cookin' an' I'm just witherin' away."

George wiped lather from his face and stood up, eyeing his brother in mock sorrow.

"You poor, starving boy. I guess I'd better get you over to the hotel and start feeding you. I'd hate to see you waste away to skin and bones before we got back to Langton."

"Forget the hotel. Let's go back to the saloon – you heard what the bath fella said. Said that there wasis one damn fine cook over there. An' I doubt if they serve rotgut in the hotel restaurant or cafe."

George laughed. "You just want to flirt! But all right, you win. Now get your boots on, comb your hair, and let's go, little brother."

"Well, whatever you say, big brother."

They picked up their gear, feeling considerably better than they had upon arriving, and decided to procure a room at the hotel before heading back to the saloon for supper. Emerging through the bathhouse door, Rick's eyes quickly glanced from street to sidewalk and back, taking in everything in mere seconds even as George fell into step beside him.

He tugged his hat a tad lower and tilted his head sideways to George, speaking quietly.

"Well, cat's outta the bag now. Looks like the big marshal done figured out who just showed up in town."

George followed his gaze, and saw the "big marshal" as he walked in the opposite direction on the other side of the street not paying them any attention.

"Damn," Rick cursed softly. "Gettin' real tired of this, Boston."

"I know, Rick, I know." George ached for his brother then; it was all so unfair. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed as though Rick's past would haunt him forever, anytime, anywhere. "What do you want to do?"

"What else can I do? Let's go get us a room an' then get something to eat. If anything happens, well, I'll deal with it when it comes up. Ain't like I ain't ever shot anybody yet. Could be nothin', anyways, I'm hungry, you're hungry, let's just do this."

George could only nod, not trusting his voice.

****M&K****

A room secured at the hotel, they walked back to the saloon in the growing twilight. The streets were quiet, just as they had been that afternoon, but now George felt menaced. As they strode down the boardwalk, he could sense his brother disappearing; turning from Rick Langton, rancher, into Rick Gattlin, gunhawk. As always, it saddened and angered him, and he wished yet again for his brother to be able to live his life without the threat of Gattlin's past looming behind him like some dark shadow.

He was a half step behind Rick when they shouldered their way into the saloon. His older brother had become all Gattlin by now: the walk; the stance; the hard, cool gaze; and not least the lack of all emotion on his usually expressive features.

Everyone looked up, of course.

And with Rick, being, well, Rick, everyone just kept looking. George felt he might as well be invisible.

He noted the saloon seemed to be doing a pretty brisk business tonight, at least for the moment; but with their arrival the two poker games would came to an abrupt halt, as well as most of the conversations among the dozen or so cowboys sitting around with drinks in hand. All eyes focused on the newcomer as he sauntered up the bar and leaned his elbows on it.

"Barkeep_,_" he drawled, nodding to the hound dog faced man as as he came over towards them. Rick noticed the redheaded woman he had smiled at before standing at the end of the bar. "I hear that you got quite a cook. I would love to have whatever it is that she's severing in here tonight."

"All right," he replied, after a quick glance down to the corner of the bar. "Dinner for you and your friend, anything else?"

"How about a bottle of rotgut? And the name's Rick. Rick Langton." He turned slightly sideways and tipped his head. "This is my brother, George."

George nodded.

"That'll be four dollars," Sam said.

"Four dollars," Rick said stunned.

"Two dollars for the bottle and two dollars for the meals," Sam said eyeing him.

"All right," Rick said digging the money out of his pocket and slapping it down on the bar, as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"It'll be a few minutes on your dinners," Sam said, hurrying towards the back door.

****M&K****

"I have to admit Matt, it was a good idea to start serving food in here," Kitty commented.

"Yeah, when the girls aren't fighting over what to serve, they sure are better a cook then going to Delmonico's all the time." Matt agreed.

"Yeah but with Delmonico's closing at eight all the time, I get the business they forget about." Kitty quipped out.

"I'm not arguing with ya, besides it keeps them out of trouble," Matt said sipping the suds off his beer.

****M&K****

Rick had moved over to one of the empty tables where he could have his back to the wall and see everything in the room. He could feel George's coiled energy, ready to come to his aid if he needed it. Within two minutes of their arrival, Rick figured the saloon would have cleared out but it still remained packed, but they all stayed clear of him and George. Word must have had spread and the entire town knew who he was, or else they just decided that they'd better stay out of the way of any man who wore a gun tied low on his leg. He surveyed the patrons of the saloon with a careful eye. There were only about six men in the saloon that perked his interest. Three of them were at one of the poker game tables.

One was a young pup of boy with narrowed eyes and staring. Next to him was a big man with a deputy's badge pinned on his shirt, looking lazy and relaxed, but he knew it was an act. He wasn't worried about the fancy gambler man sitting at the poker table, shuffling cards with practiced ease. Across from him was a big fella, big as Murdoch, maybe, and he sat drinkin' calm as you please, looking at his whiskey with what Rick would swear was tenderness. Yet the big man looked like he could handle himself pretty good for a farmer…maybe rancher. Then there was the whiskery looking fella standing up at the bar close to the redhead and an older gentleman that didn't seem like much. And the last man, the big marshal of Dodge himself standing in the corner of the bar right beside the redhead talking in a private conversation before the whiskered face fella and the old man joined them. The marshal was the one to worry about. Well, let it play out in its own way and its own time, he thought wearily. All he wanted was a drink and some supper.

Rick slowly straightened. He could see George from the corner of his eye, glaring at the one man at the poker table with the black mustache. "What is it," Rick asked.

"That's Dalton," George said heatedly.

Rick turned and saw the man raise his head at the same time, and knew those eyes would be gray steel. Rick wanted to go for his gun right then and there as the coil in his belly grew even tighter. He kept his gunfighter's façade firmly in place. "Well that just sweetens the pot even more," Rick said.

George wasn't able to comment about it right way when the the young girl they had seen earlier came over to their table, her arms laden with a tray of food. She put it on the table and set Rick and George's dinner in front of them. Rick sighed in pleasure, he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Find someone else cowboy," Julia sassed pulling her hand away

"Hey, come on, darlin', haven't ya got a smile and something to say to ol' Rick here?" He called after her in a beseeching voice.

"Nope," she stated calmly. She picked up the tray and turned away with a swish of skirts, deftly avoiding his teasing grasp.

Rick sighed dramatically before he dug into his meal, ignoring the scrutiny he could feel coming from the marshal – hell, coming from all six of men he thought would be somewhat a challenge. Even the redhead and bar keep at the bar didn't look too happy about the move he tried on the young saloon girl.

After they finished their meal and the bottle of rotgut the two brothers casually made their way across the street to the hotel and to their room overlooking Front Street. Three days, that was all they needed and they'd finally settle the score for their brothers' murder.

****M&K****

Two days later Matt stood in his office staring at the man he considered a friend…a good friend. "All right John, I've been playing it square with you right down the line, but you're going to have to square a few things out." Matt said perching himself on the edge of his desk.

"You're right Matt, and I'm sorry for bringing the trouble to your town," John said.

"I'm not worried about that, but I want to know what they're after," Matt said.

"I told you about the boy I killed and the town turning on me," John said looking out the window.

"Yeah, Gattlin's older brother Chris. Oh hell Matt, Rick couldn't have been any older than Ben when I shot Chris." John declared. "I didn't mean to shoot that boy Matt, I had no beef with him." John said his voice taken on a haunted note.

"I know that," Matt said knowing that feeling all to well.

"Well I told you about the man I was after for hurting those girls. I had him and his gang pinned down on the street, they tried to rob the bank. It was dark …so dark you could tell who was who, we were just firing at the muzzle flashes. But you know Ole man Gatlin and his boys." John said turning to face Matt with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah thought they owned the town cause they controlled over half the water rights," Matt stated heavily.

"It was his older boys, with that gang of outlaws, Charlie, Mitch and Travis," John stated somberly. "I was just doing my job Matt, you know how it in the middle of a shoot out especially under those conditions. I circled around to get the drop on them from behind, I was in a good spot. I called out to them to surrender, then the side door to the bank opened…I just reacted Matt, I turned and fired and hit the boy. I didn't know it was the boy until afterwards, he didn't even have a gun." John stated.

"It's an easy mistake to make under those conditions," Matt agreed.

"Yeah, that's what the judge said, but you know Ole man Gatlin, his boys were untouchable," John said with a bite. "I didn't have any proof that the older boys were in on the robbery and….well you know. I stayed on for a few months with Gatlin hounding me saying I murder his son and he'd get me back. He got me back…well his older boys got me back all right. I had trouble wearing the badge knowing I shot an innocent boy and what they done to Jane, but I kept the badge on long enough to see at least three of them dead before the town turned on me." John said. "Matt, I'm going to tell you something but this don't go no farther than us," John said looking at him.

"You got it," Matt said feeling John needed to get it off his chest.

"They all took their turn at Jane, but Gatlin had the judge in his pocket," John said. "Judge threw it out because Jane worked in the saloon. I shot three of those boys in a fair fight because of what they did to her, because of me" John said. "Needless to say we don't know if Emily is my daughter or not," John said looking straight at Matt. "And the only thing that kept me from killing them with my bare hands was this badge," John said tugging at the badge pinned on his shirt.

John continued to tell Matt what had happened Matt just stared at John stunned he couldn't understand that kind of rage. In away Matt could understand it but not really. The rage John was talking about was the same rage that had filled Burl Masters after the Apache brothers had torn up his town. It was the same rage that drove Frank Reardon into a vigilante killings. He could see all three of their point of view because when he had faced burl and Frank he had asked himself what would he had done had it been his town, his wife. He hoped it never came to that but he would track them all down if it took him to domes day to do it and he'd bring them all in for justice. At least he hoped he would but he really didn't know if some gang took turns with Kitty, or if she lost a child and her life because of them, he hoped he'd be able to control that rage like he had when she had gotten shot and the Guthers had taken her. He had controlled it then and he didn't see why he could control it again.

****M&K****

"I just don't understand it Kitty," Matt muttered as he stood there sipping his beer.

"What the badge stopping him or him wanting to get even," Kitty asked looking at him.

"Both I guess," Matt answered honestly.

"Well what if it was you in his boots," Kitty asked honestly curious.

"I don't know," he answered. "Twenty years of being a lawman, and throwing it all away…I don't know," he said shaking his head.

"Well Jane told me what happened that night. She said he was mad and he didn't really goad those boys into a fight but it ended up that way," Kitty sighed out playing with her ear ring. "So what do you think they are going to do," Kitty asked.

"I don't know, it's a toss up between the freight office and the bank," Matt admitted. "Has he been hassling Julia anymore," Matt asked.

"Nothing she can't handle," Kitty sighed out.

"Well that's a matter of opinion," Matt grumbled.

"Basically what he did the first night," Kitty sighed out. She knew Matt hated the fact that both the girls were working in the Long Branch even if it was only serving drinks and food. He was all right with it when it was quiet and peaceful it was just when the boys got a little rowdy that he didn't like the idea. But then she didn't like it either when it was rowdy, she felt like she grew eyes in the back of her head trying to keep track of them and making sure none of the boys got too friendly.

They just stood there in quiet thoughts sipping their beers when gun fire broke the night air. Matt turned and stalked out of the saloon with his face set in hard lines that Kitty recognized all so well. He was walking with the hard measured strides that meant trouble, his hat at a dangerous angle over his eyes. She didn't even bother moving from her spot to follow him.

****M&K****

Matt was relatively relieved to find that the shots had come from a couple of drunken cowboys blowing off steam, rather than John facing the Gatlin brother in a showdown. He just wished he knew something of their plans, but so far nothing they've been really careful. Nothing not in two days but them just lounging in front of the Dodge House, or going over to the Long Branch to eat and drink in the evening after Delmonico's closed. So far they had been on their best behaviors, not even giving him one reason to run them out of town. He just wished they would give him a reason.

****M&K****

The morning of the third day, Matt stood inside the jail watching the twins as they scooted the chairs all over the floor walking, while Kitty ran a couple of errands. He hadn't been pleased at having to watch them this morning but there was nothing else he could do. Julia and Ben were at school and Ma was out of town visiting her sister and Jane was practically staying hid in her room according to John. If it wouldn't have taken him longer to ride out to Lydia's and back before Kitty was done he would have done that but then he would be out of town leaving it open for the Gatlin brothers. Of course he wasn't doing too good of job protecting Dodge at the moment either.

"Matt," Doc greeted shuffling into the jail with Festus.

"Doc," Matt greeted as the cow town doctor poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, they're moving right along aren't they," Doc said watching the twins using the chairs.

"Yeah," Matt said distractedly as he glanced over his shoulder at the boys before looking back out the window. He couldn't put a finger on it but something wasn't right this morning. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck starting to stand up, and the coil in his belly curling tighter. Matt didn't have to wait long for it to reach it's peek as gun shots echoed through the morning air. "Doc stay with the boys," Matt said hastily grabbing his hat as he headed out the door with Festus not even giving Doc a chance to answer.

Matt and Festus headed down the street on guard towards where the shots were fired. Only to see six or seven men running out of the freight office and mounting up before they bolted towards the edge of town shooting their way out. Matt fired off a couple shots get at least one of them as they cantered away. He couldn't risk shooting any more than a couple shots without possibly hitting an innocent by standers running every which way trying to get out of the line of fire. God Matt hated how some people could be so stupid, as many gun fights that have been fought on Front Street you'd think they'd learn to duck inside buildings not the street.

****M&K****

The town was in an uproar. Everyone knew that the seven men who had ridden out of town so quickly were robbers because as soon as the dust had cleared, Nathan Burk emerged from the freight office holding his head and yelling for the marshal. Soon a little crowd had gathered at the jail, many of them demanding justice and some sort of action taken. Matt thundered out a loud bellowing quiet over the crowds protest and demands, before gathering up a posse of just Festus, John and himself to chase after them.

****M&K****

Four out of the eight riders raced down the wide stage trail towards a small copse of trees. The lead rider, Rick Gatlin, brought his steaming horse to an abrupt stop right in front of the first row of trees, narrowly missing a collision with the leafy branches. George, riding directly behind him came to a much neater stop. Butch and Tall both adequate riders, managed to brush against each other as they slowed, Thurston's gelding snapping at the black bumping into it. Williams yelled at Tall to watch where he was going, Thurston swinging a fist at Butch both men's voices rising loudly, the adrenaline from the robbery and fast paced ride still surging through their veins.

Ignoring his arguing friends, Rick jumped off his horse, flinging the money-filled bags onto the ground. "You boys want your cut shut up," Rick snapped out.

Thurston urged his horse closer to the pile of moneybags, his gaze fixed on the impressive mound, Williams instantly swung his head to stare at Gatlin.

"Why we stopping now," Williams questioned.

"Cause were staying for the posse, I want Dalton." Rick stated firmly in a hiss. He was going to have his revenge on Dalton.

"Hell they aren't going to be trailing us for a while," Thurston said laughing at Wiilliam's nervousness. The kid was as green as they come it seemed.

"Don't forget it's Dillon chasin' us," Williams said keeping a watchful eye on their back trail.

"He's an old man," Thurston declared.

"He's an old man that got us down to four from eight," Williams stated heatedly. "I want my share and I'm getting the hell out of here," Williams said. "I didn't agree to no ambush," Williams gritted out.

"Here then take your share and go you lilly liver coward," Rick said tossing up one of the money sacks. "What about you Thurston?"

"I'm in I wouldn't mind getting' Dillon." Thurston said. Watching the young pup ride away with his tail between his legs.

"All right then," Rick said noticing how George kept holding his one side the whole time.

****M&K****

Matt didn't like one bit as they neared the bluffs, he slowed Buck down to a halt a good safe distance away from the bluffs where they couldn't be seen. "Hold up a minute here," Matt said looking at John and Festus who were now beside him.

"What's the matter Matt," John asked looking over at his friend.

"Nothing, except were coming to the bluffs good place for an ambush and to hole up," Matt said pulling his colt and checking it.

"You think they're there Matthew," Festus questioned doing the same with his gun.

"What kind of a lay out are we dealing with," John asked.

"There's a little rock out cropping close to the creek, and a little grove but it's nestled in between two bluffs," Matt said.

"Well Rick's young, but George is older but I think Rick is running things," John stated leaning up on his saddle. "Right and you're number has been decreased, and one man you'd want is hot on your tail," Matt agreed with a nod of his head as he looked at john. "Well I don't think Rick is smart enough to stay close to mouth, but he's not smart enough to go all the way in either," John continued.

"That's what I was figurin'," Matt said. "If we go up over the bluffs we'd be sitting ducks trying to make it to the safety of the trees, we circle around them we could miss them and there's nothing but openness and easy pickings," Matt stated.

"But that works both ways," John said knowingly as Matt nod. "So our best bet would be to ride up there then go at them from foot," John said.

"That would be our best bet," Matt agreed.

****M&K****

The trio hid behind their covering waiting for the posse to show up, unbeknownst them Matt, John and Festus was circling behind them on foot having done spotted them in their hiding spot.

"All right now just hold it," Matt thunderd when they were in position, keeping his gun aimed at them. "You under arrest, now toss out your guns," Matt ordered firmly.

The gang's response was to dive for cover behind their orginal hiding spot, pull their guns and start shooting at the lawmen. The lawmen returned fire ducking behind some cover themselves. As the bullets flew back and forth, Matt felt the hairs on the back of his neck lift and spun around, just in time to see a figure rise from the rocks behind him. He fired quickly and one of the outlaws fell to the ground, dead. The battle was over quickly after that, with four of them dead before they left Dodge and one who got turned around was tied up on the trail and another one dead from this battle and two brothers wounded and in Matt's custody.

****M&K****

Two weeks and five days later Matt stood in his office staring out the window as he fixed himself a cup of coffee. It was officially over now between John and the Gatlin's. By the time they had gotten back to Dodge it was too late for George Gatlin, and Rick Gatlin was found guilty of his crimes and hung. Dodge had started to settle down once again back to normal.

Matt looked up from pouring the coffee long enough to see John striding towards the door. "Hold on a second," Matt said as John started to open the door. Matt sat his coffee down and grabbed Adam and his chair away from the door. "All right," Matt called out holding his squirming son.

"You're busy," John said smiling.

"They weren't leaving Kitty alone while she talked to her drummer so Sam brought them over here," Matt said.

"Now you can't get anything done," John said smiling.

"Not too much to do today," Matt shrugged sitting Adam back down against his chair.

"Hey they're getting pretty good at pushing them chairs around," John commented watching Adam push his chair back over towards the door again.

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "Mark…." Matt said in a low stern voice as the boy turned to look at him. "No," Matt said in the same tone watching his son.

"Well I can see you got your hands full, I just stopped by to give this back to you," John said laying the badge on the desk.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider," Matt asked looking at John's somber face.

"No," John said firmly. "It's finally over and now I can get some peace," John said.

"Well I don't know how much peace you can get here," Matt said sitting his coffee down and walking over to get Mark who had managed to climb up on the narrow cot, only to move over to where Adam had used his chair to block the door and climb up on it reaching for Matt's hat. With a wiggling boy under each arm Matt turned to look at John.

"You really got your hands full with these two," John said moving the chair away from the door.

"Yeah," Matt agreed sitting them both down on the floor again away from their chairs. "They're not so bad when you separate them," Matt said, moving Mark's chair away from the cot. "Together they're little devils," Matt chuckled as both boys used the same chair to pull themselves up.

"Yeah but you love it and wouldn't change it," John agreed.

"No," Matt agreed sipping his coffee.

"Uhum Matt," John said pointing to the boys.

Adam gave up trying to push the same chair as his brother sat down on the floor trying to get his shoes off, as Mark pushed the chair back over to the cot. Mark was now back on the cot crawling away from his father's reaching hand giggling as he moved up towards the pillow and laid down smiling.

"Fine take your nap," Matt said pursing his lips together as he stared at his son laying there calm as you please. It wasn't long afterwards Adam got tired of trying to take his shoes off before he crawled up on the cot beside his brother and went to sleep too. "Thank goodness ," Matt sighed out.

****M&K****

Ben Dillon stood behind the Long Branch peering around the corner looking over across the ally at his friend Gabe Willis who stood at the corner of the telegraph station. They had to time it just perfectly or else they'd be in big trouble that would require a trip out to the wood shed. They knew this plan worked from the previous times before. Matt Dillon had to be inside the Long Branch in order for their plan to work.

Ben watched as Nate joined Gabe at the corner, well his dad wasn't in the office, which meant they were going to have to wait a little longer.

****M&K****

Matt walked along the boardwalk towards the Long Branch having just dropped the twins off at Jane's for a while. He really wanted that cold beer now the boys had worn him out until they finally laid down for their nap then he was actually able to get a little work done.

Matt noticed Nate and Gabe standing in the corner by his office and didn't think nothing about it as he stepped up in front of the doors to the Long Branch. He saw Gabe wave his hand like he was signaling someone but he was facing Nate so Matt let the matter drop.

****M&K****

"All right, come on Michael" Ben said noticing the wave from Gabe, before he headed towards the back door of the Long Branch.

"You sure this is going to work," Michael asked doubtfully once again as Ben had his hand on the knob.

"Of course it will work," Ben said confidently, slipping in the back door just as his mother disappeared through the other door. "What'd I tell ya," Ben said smacking Michael across the chest with the back of his hand before he slipped in the other door quickly only to reappear just as quickly.

****M&K****

"Wonder what them boys are up to," Matt questioned out loud as Sam sat his beer down in front of him.

"What ya mean," Kitty questioned watching him sip the suds off his beer.

"Whatever they're doing it's bound to be trouble," Matt said casting her a glance.

"Oh, you're reading trouble into everything here lately," Kitty mocked patting his arm.

"They are up to something I just don't know what yet," Matt said firmly.

"Whatever you say but I think you're making too much of it," Kitty said watching Doc shuffle towards them.

"What's going on with Ben," Doc asked with out preamble as he idled up to the bar.

"Not you too Curly," Kitty said pursing her lips together in a line.

"Huh," Doc said looking at her.

"What he'd do," Matt questioned.

"Well him and Michael practically ran me over coming over here," Doc said.

"Oh him and the boys were just going to go fishing," Kitty said.

"Don't know how's he's going to go fishing with out a pole," Doc commented as Sam sat a beer down in front of him.

"Well it's hot enough maybe they changed their mind and are going for a swim," Kitty said looking at both her older boys.

"Maybe," Matt agreed but he still had a feeling they were up to something.

****M&K****

After bumping into Doc, Ben and Michael hurried down the street with Gabe and Nate right beside them, as they ran towards the livery. Ben had ducked around back only to reappear just in time.

"Howdy there Ben," Festus called out stepping out of the barn. "You boys staying out of trouble are ya," Festus asked.

"Oh hey Festus," Ben said hoping Festus hadn't caught him a few minute prior.

"You boys going for a ride are ya," Festus asked curiously.

"Yeah, we thought we'd ride down to the creek for a swim," Ben said.

"It shore is a good day to do that," Festus agreed wiping the sweat off the back of his neck. "Well you boys have fun, but stay away from Spring Creek Miss Julia and her friends are there swimming," Festus warned.

"We will Festus," Ben said leading Tomahawk out of his stall.

****M&K****

Julia giggled as her and Tess, Becky and Jenny stood there up to their necks in the cool water laughing and chattering about their favorite topic here lately boys. When a twig snapped interrupting their chatter, Julia looked up towards the back with Jenny, only to shrug her shoulders not seeing anything.

"Must have been a rabbit," Julia said looking at the girls.

They continued to giggle and chatter unaware of the four set of curious eyes glued to their every move hoping to see something interesting, even if it was their sisters. A naked girl was a naked girl to them and they were more than curious. Yet Ben was ready to strangle Gabe's neck for stepping on yet another twig causing the girls to look almost right at them.

The next thing Ben knew the girls started screaming and covering their selves in the water. Ben was able to get the boys far enough away with out being seen but where they still had a good view of the girls as they scrambled out of the water hurrying to put their dresses back on.

****M&K****

"Daddy, I'm telling you it was Ben and those other little hellions he runs around with. They were spying on us," Julia burst out furiously standing there in the marshal's office with Tess and Jenny and Becky.

"You're sure it was your brother and not some rabit or a deer or something," Matt questioned. "Well…" Matt demanded seeing Julia's hesitancy to answer.

"Well the firsttime I would have to agree with you but the second time…I swear it was that little brat." Julia fumed.

"What about the rest of ya," Matt asked looking at each of the girls in turn. "Did you see Ben or the others," Matt questioned.

"I didn't Marshal," Becky stated timidly.

"Me either," Tess said.

"I couldn't really tell who it was as they ran off, but I swear two of them looked like our brothers. An awful lot like Ben and Michael," Jenny said looking at Julia.

"But none of you are really sure it was them," Matt said looking at the girls.

"Daddy, aren't you going to do something," Julia demanded.

"What can I do," Matt said crossing his arms over his chest. "For all you know Julia, you brother could have been going there to swim too. You don't know that he was spying and you can't say for sure that it was him," Matt stated firmly.

"Daddy," Julia said huffily.

"Look I know you're brother went for a swim and as soon as he get's back I'll talk to him, but that's all," Matt said.

"Oh…" Julia fumed as she stormed out of the jail after the others slamming the door shut behind her.

Matt stood there at his desk shaking his head at his fuming daughter. Well just in case Ben was getting to that age of being curious Matt thought it would be a good idea to have a little talk with his son. But spying on his sister wasn't as bad of trouble as he thought the boy was going to get into today. He had to smile at the thought as he sat down behind his desk to try and get a little work done.

****M&K****

"Well what did your father say," Kitty asked looking at Julia.

"He said he would talk to Ben but because I don't know for sure that it was him that was all he was going to do," Julia huffed out.

"Well I have to agree with your father on this one Julia," Kitty said looking over the crates. "You don't know for certain that it was Ben that was spying on you and your father is right it could have been as simple as him wanting to go swimming there too," Kitty said.

"Mama," Julia hissed out. "I swear it was that little brat and I swear he's been doing it for a while now," Julia said.

"So you keep saying but until you can prove he's spying there is nothing we can do about it," Kitty said firmly. "So stop trying to get him into trouble because I haven't seen him even trying to spy on you or your friends," Kitty said.

"Oh you're just like Daddy," Julia huffed. "You're also missing sixing bottles of Smokey Jack," Julia huffed out before she walked out of the stock room.

"Six bottles," Kitty said looking at her daughter's retreating back before she went over and counted the bottles herself. She was missing six bottles of Smokey Jack whiskey which was unusual because very seldom did the boys ask for that.

****M&K****

Matt was just stepping out side the jail getting ready to start his early evening rounds when he saw the boys ride up in front of the livery stable. Deciding to see if Ben was really spying on his sister or not Matt headed over there to have a talk with him. "You boys have a good swim," Matt said patting Tomahawk's neck as Ben dismounted.

"No the girls were swimming at Spring Creek so we couldn't go there and we rode out to Silver Creek, but I swear I'm hotter now then when we first rode out," Ben said.

"Oh how did you know the girls were out at Spring Creek swimming," Matt said looking at his son thinking he was guilty of spying like Julia said.

"Festus told they were, you mean they weren't so we rode all the way out to Silver Creek for nothing," Ben gasped out.

"No the girls were at Spring Creek all right, but they think you boys were spying on them," Matt said.

"Dad you can even ask Will's boy the triplets because they were with us," Ben said.

"All right," Matt said looking at him. "Well just in case you boys don't need to be spying on your sisters," Matt said warningly before patting Tomahawk's neck one more time and starting on his rounds.

****M&K****

"That was close Ben," Michael stated.

"Oh stop worrying," Nate said. "He bought it," he added.

"Yeah after I brought up the triplets," Ben said currying Tomahawk down.

"I told you them girls didn't see us but we sure saw," Gabe said laughing.

"Yeah," Ben agreed laughing with him. "Oh come on, before someone overhears us," Ben said going out the back way.

****M&K****

Matt was just finishing his rounds when he stopped in the semi closed Long Branch. He wasn't surprised to find Doc, Festus and Newly all sitting at the table with Kitty while the twins pushed chairs all around the floor while Sam tried to sweep and Julia played solitaire away from the bunch. But there was one person missing from the group and that was Ben. "Where's Ben," Matt asked.

"I don't know," Kitty said looking around almost surprised not to see her son sitting at one of the tables. "Maybe he's all ready home in bed," Kitty said hopefully.

"Nobody was there when I was over there," Julia said looking up for her game. "Maybe he found somebody else to spy on for a change," she bit out tartly.

"Julia," Matt said warningly.

"I haven't seen him since the afternoon," Doc commented.

"I haven't saw him since he took off to go swimming," Festus said.

"He didn't stop by here for supper like normal either," Sam said curiously.

"Well that's not unusal," Julia stated. "He could have ate at one of the boys' house." Julia said pointedly.

"True," Kitty agreed knowing that was more than likely the case.

"Well it's hard to tell where he's at," Matt said wearily.

"Matt," John said over the swinging doors.

"Huh," Matt said looking at John.

"You might want to come check this one out," John said with a smirk on his face knowing Matt would follow him.

****M&K****

Matt followed John quietly towards Moss's stable before Matt's curiosity got the better of him. "Where are we going and why," Matt asked.

"Trust me you're going to like this one," John smirked. "Our boys have been busy today," John said with a hush laugh.

"Oh," Matt said.

"Yep, now come on and be quiet and we might hear something interesting," John said crouching down low as he crept through the horses mingling in the stock pen. John moved over towards the little trees that gave off a little shade during the hot summer's day to Moss's back fields.

Matt followed quietly behind John until he heard the drunken laughter and slurring speech coming from in the circle of the two trees. Matt looked at John who was smiling like a Cheshire cat and nodding his head.

"This stuff taste pretty good now that we're through the first bottle," Nate Jorgen said with a impeachable slur to his words.

"Yeah," Gabe Willis agreed watching Nate take his swig. "Don't hog it all," he added reaching for the bottle to take a hearty swig of the bitter brew.

"Come on Gabe that's too big of swig," Michael bellowed jerking the bottle from Gabe's mouth, and spilling some on the ground. "Now look what ya made me do," Michael protested taking a swig.

"Don't worry about it," Ben said with a wave of his hand. "I can always lift more off of Mama," he added reaching for the bottle blindly.

"Wonder what that big marshal Daddy of yours would say if he knew the truth," Gabe questioned.

"About what the whiskey or the girls," Ben asked swaying a little.

"Both," Nate said grabbing the bottle again.

"I'm not worried about him finding out, because Mama don't know about the bottles, and Julia don't know we were down at Spring Creek," Ben said. "And if you can fool Mama you got Daddy fooled," Ben drawled out.

"Yeah just wait till Julia and Lydie find out you like Abigail Coleman," Michael said laughingly.

"They're not gonna," Ben said confidently.

"Bet you haven't even kissed her yet," Gabe said with a laugh.

"Wrong," Ben said.

Matt and John listened to the four drunken boys spread their yarns trying hard not to laugh and to keep a straight face listening. They listened through two bottles before the boys stumbled their way down the back way towards home trying to help each other walk as they stumbled along.

John picked up one of the half full bottles they had left behind. "Matt," John said laughing once the boys were far enough away.

"I don't know whether to be proud or mad at this point," Matt said taking the bottle and a good swig before handing it over to John.

"me either," John laughed taking a swig.

****M&K****

"I can't believe you're being so calm about it," Kitty burst out looking at Matt laughing face as he finished tell her and Doc and Festus all about the boys with John sitting there with them.

"Kitty it's all part of being a man," Matt chuckled.

"A man my foot he's still a boy," Kitty declared hotly.

"Kitty, I'm telling you, in fact I bet you, that all of us in here have at least stolen a bottle of whiskey and drank it with our buddies when we were Ben's age," Matt declared looking at Doc and Festus.

"It's true Miss Kitty, why it's a plum naturalist thing in the world for any young boy to do," Festus said.

"For once I have to agree with Festus," Doc said shaking his head.

"Well I think you all are crazy," Kitty said tartly scooting back in her chair before she left them all gaping after her.

"I get the feeling we are about to do Matt all over again only it's going to be Kitty smothering Ben," John said as Matt went after Kitty.

"I believe your right," Doc said humorously.

"Well I think I got her calmed down not to do anything tonight," Matt laughed sitting back at the table as they all talked about their first time drinking.

****M&K****

The next morning Kitty was sitting at the kitchen table with Matt drinking coffee when Ben came into the kitchen holding his head. "Mama I don't feel so good," Ben groaned wincing.

Matt smiled knowing how much Ben's head had to be throbbing and killing him and on top of an empty stomach the boy would be queasy as hell. Matt looked at Kitty knowingly. "What's the matter son," Matt asked loudly.

"My head hurt and my stomach feels like I got knots inside," Ben said.

"Well that don't sound like anything that breakfast won't cure," Kitty said holding a plate under her nose's and letting the bacon, ham and eggs and hot cakes waffle under his nose.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ben said throwing a hand over his mouth as he darted out the back door.

"Well I don't think he's going to be doing that again for a while," Matt chuckled watching his son hurl against the fence through the window.

"I don't see what's so funny about it," Kitty said.

"It's just part of growing up Kitty," Matt said.

"Oh I know that but Smokey Jack…well that's not growing up that just desperate," Kitty said.

"Well he sure didn't inherit your taste for whiskey," Matt laughed loudly as Ben walked back into the house only this time grabbing his head and really wincing. "I thought we'd go out to Cole's place today and help John and Michael clean up around the barn." Matt said loudly.

"I give up," Ben groaned. "You know and you're torturing me," Ben winced out.

"You're damn right I am," Matt said tartly surprising Kitty. "One bottle I can understand two if there was more than four of ya, but six bottles," Matt raged. "Six bottles you stole off your mother," Matt said fumingly. "I don't know if I madder at you for stealing or getting drunk or spying on your sister and her friends," Matt thundered loudly.

"All right Dad I get the point just stop yelling my heads ready to explode now," Ben groaned sinking down in the kitchen chair.

"Oh Matt really," Kitty said feeling her son's hang over.

"You and the rest of the boys are going to work off those six bottles and if you do it again you won't be sitting for a month," Matt said.

"Don't worry Dad I learned my lesson the hard way," Ben heaved.

"Good," Matt said lowering his voice a little. "Go on back to bed and sleep it off," Matt said jerking his thumb towards the bed room.

"Can't I have one of those headache powders to make my head stop throbbing," Ben wined.

"No," Matt said.

"Mama," Ben pleaded.

"If you're going to drink you better learn to live with the after effects," Kitty said tossing her hand up in the air as he slowly made his way back to his room. "That was nice," Kitty muttered looking at Matt.

"What," he said innocently.

"Letting me think you were all right with him drinking," Kitty huffed out.

"Like I said Kitty one bottle I could understand because all boys do it at one time or another but six…" Matt said shaking his head. "Well let's just say I'm madder about him stealing six bottles instead of one," Matt said.

****M&K****

The later that afternoon Matt stood in the Long Branch waiting for Ben to bring his partner's in crime into the saloon. Ben was feeling a little better after sleeping for most of the morning even if his head still throbbed and his stomach was still queasy feeling.

"All right Dad we're all here," Ben said looking at his father.

"Sam take them out back and show them how they're going to be working off those bottles," Matt said.

"All right Marshal," Sam said leading the boys out back to the tables that were set up just for them.

"Matt, you sure about this," Kitty asked looking at the back door.

"Trust me Kit, once they get done puking their guts out and get done cleaning them spittoons they'll think about it before they start drinking again." Matt said looking at her, as Sam walked back in the bar.

"I don't think any of them are going to touch another bottle for a long time," Sam smiling at Matt.

"I hope not," Matt said.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: For family trouble coming. Brady as for the ages Julia just turned 16, Ben is close to 15 now but we still got a few months before he turns 15 and the Twins are somewhere between 11-and 13 months haven't figured exactly which month they were born in yet August or September LOL. But I thought it would be nice to stick with the clique mommy's boys and daddy's girls for Matt and Kitty. Matt has trouble letting go of Lydia and Julia now the table are turning Kitty doesn't want to face her little boy is growing up. Picking up where the last chapter off because I'm nowhere near done with Ben Dillon and his trouble. I'm stealing idea lines from John Wayne's the Cowboys, Dr. Quinn medicine woman and my own kids and Scarlett the sequel to Gone with the Wind novel (at least I think it was the novel I read it in it might have been a fan-fiction but I'm not entirely sure at this moment.)But please remember any idea I steal is a plot line idea. On a personal note I can't remember who it was that brought up the idea of Kitty getting pregnant by either Bonner or Matt and the paternity in question but that idea has been done and Kathleen Russell wrote it I believe. It's rated M and it is titled consequence after the storm. And while the idea is good I don't think I could do it justice like she did. So without further ado….**_

_**Chapter 56**_

Matt Dillon sat at his desk going over the latest circulars, wondering if maybe he had been a little hard on Ben for his drinking escapade last night. After laying down the law this morning over breakfast before letting Ben go try to sleep off the drunk Matt had went to every parent's house and talked to them about the punishment he was going to be giving Ben to see if they wanted to go along with it. All of them did, so Matt had went to the Texas Trail, the Lady Gay and the Alafaganza, and gathered up every foul smelling spittoon he could find for the boys to clean. The smell alone was enough to gag the strongest man on a good day but in this heat, and a hang over on top of that, Matt was sure the boys wouldn't be drinking again anytime soon.

Now if he could bust his son at his peeping tom routine. Not that Matt could blame him, hell even he did that at Ben's age except it was John's older sister and her friends. But he was going to have to do something about it that was for sure. He didn't think any of the boys would be peeping tonight with their hang overs but that wasn't going to stop them for long. As proud as he was at his son becoming a man there was a wrong and right way to do things. But he didn't think Kitty was going to agree with what Charlie Rankin had done with him and John either. No she'd blow the roof off if he did that.

Matt laid the circulars in a neat pile on his desk, he really couldn't concentrate on them anyways. He walked over to grab his hat to go check on the progress the boys had made in their cleaning detail.

****M&K****

"This is the last time I listen to you Ben Dillon," Gabe hissed out in a groan.

"Yeah, not only is my head killing me so is my backside," Nate grumbled.

"Why'd we let you talk us into drinking in the first place," Michael grated out.

"I don't remember any one holding a gun to your heads say drink the bottle," Ben argued as he cleaned out the spittoon.

"Yeah but it was your idea to lift the bottles," Michael grumbled. "Now look," Michael heaved out. "We got to clean all of these to pay back those bottles," he mutter holding a spittoon up.

"Well if you quiet belly aching you might get some work done," Ben said almost done with his table. "Standing there complaining about it isn't going to change the facts," Ben sighed out wearily as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

None of the boys were aware of the tall man standing at the corner of the alley listening to their conversation with a smile full of pride. He couldn't have been any prouder of his son then he was at that moment. The truest measure of a man is knowing when they messed up and learning to live with it. Ben Dillon was going to do just fine growing into a man.

****M&K****

Two weeks later Julia stood in her room in nothing but her shift trying to get dressed for the day when she heard a little thud from out side. She walked over towards the window only to catch her brother looking in the room through a knot hole at the corner. Julia walked over there and jabbed her finger as hard as she could into Ben's eye, before slipping on her robe and hurrying out the door.

"Mom, he's doing it again," Julia hissed out walking into the kitchen. "I just caught him," Julia bit out as Ben walked in holding his left eye.

"Ben Dillon were you spying on your sister again," Kitty scolded looking at her son.

"I was only curious," Ben grumbled squinting his eye as he took his hand away.

"Well curiosity killed the cat too," Kitty snapped out jerking Ben's chin up to look at his eye. "You're lucky she only poked you in the eye instead of smacking you silly," Kitty said letting go of Ben's jaw.

"Can I," Julia asked.

"No," Kitty said firmly looking at her. "Go finish getting dressed, I'll deal with your brother," Kitty said grabbing Ben by the arm and pulling him out the door and across the yard and over to the jail where Matt stood saddling Buck. "Matt," Kitty said.

Matt looked up too see kitty storming towards him with Ben practically dragging his feet behind him. He knew by her tone she wasn't happy and it had something to do with Ben. Matt rolled his eyes heaven wards praying for patience. "What he'd do this time," Matt asked grim face as he looked at his son.

"He's going with you and you're going to talk to him," Kitty said firmly not giving Matt a chance to protest before she whirled away with a wide sweep of billowing skirts.

Matt looked at Ben with pursed lips set in a grim line. "What did you do," Matt demanded.

"I was only curious," Ben squawked out looking down at his boots.

"Go saddle your horse," Matt said shaking his head as Ben walked over to the livery stable. He had a feeling he knew what his son did, but knowing and talking about it was one thing. "Damn," he cursed out. He was hoping he'd have this trip to think about what to say to Ben not talking about.

****M&K****

Ben saddle Tomahawk with trepidation and dread filling him as he worked. His Mama sure was mad and his Dad didn't look too happy about the fact that he had to tag along. He wasn't too happy about it either. He just knew his Dad was going to give him a lecture for spying on his sister. He wasn't proud of spying on Julia he was just curious. Now he was going to have to spend three days with his dad listening to him preach about respecting his sister's privacy. Things he already knew but that wasn't what Ben wanted to know.

****M&K****

Matt looked over at his son riding beside him. He wasn't so sure how to even broach subject of girls with his son. He wasn't a ladies man by any means, sure he had experience Ben was part of that proof but there was more too it than just that particular pleasure. Hell how did he learn half the thing he knew today he didn't remember his father ever having this talk with him. The respect and honoring the female race was drilled into by his mother and father when he was around. It was something he was taught and learned by watching but Ben already knew those things. Well at least he thought he knew them but he wasn't so sure anymore. Every young boy went through that phase of wanting to see a girl naked, you used your sister and if you didn't have an older sister you found a friend with an older sister. But Ben was taking it a little too far. Charlie Rankin had taught him in the way of experience…well Ben was still too young for that in Matt's mind but maybe….

"Ben," Matt started interrupted the silence between them.

"Dad, I know what you're going to say," Ben interjected looking over at his father. "Don't spy on your sister and I should respect her privacy," Ben continued.

Matt couldn't help the grin forming on his face as Ben gave himself the lecture almost exactly like he was planning to do. "Well that was part of it," Matt mused looking over at Ben. "Let's stop here for while," Matt said pulling back on the reins to stop buck. Matt dismounted and tied Buck up to the little bush that was growing close to the water's edge, as Ben did the same. "Look Ben, I get that you're starting to get curious about girls and things…" Matt started looking at his son.

"Well…yeah…"Ben admitted looking over at Matt. "How do you know what they want?"

"Son I've been married to you mother now close to seventeen years and I still don't know what she wants half the time," Matt chuckled.

They continued to talk about girls and what they wanted and why men could never really figure it out. Matt was happy with the way their father son bonding moment went with out even broaching the subject of love making. When that time came Matt knew what he was going to do whether Kitty approved or not but then again what she didn't know wasn't going to hurt either. The rest of their trip was filled with talk about hunting, and fishing, and a little bit on girls but not much.

It was four days later and late in the afternoon when Matt and Ben made it back to Dodge from being out on patrol. Though Matt generally made it a rule not to take the kids with him out on patrol he was glad for the time he got to know his son a little better. After Matt threw his gear into the jail he stepped out on the porch only to find his son leaning against the support post staring intently across the street to Mr. Lathrop's store. Matt looked over trying to see what had gotten his son's attention when he saw Abigail Coleman standing there talking to another boy. Matt watched as Ben balled up his hand into a tight fist as Abigail kissed the boy's cheek smilingly. "If you like her so much why don't you go over and talk to her," Matt said softly putting a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"And risk Julia and Lydia pounding me into the ground for liking a Coleman," Ben huffed out never taking his gaze of the girl. "She's way out of my reach anyways," Ben said moving off the porch to untie Tomahawk and take him over to the livery.

"I used to think that with your mother," Matt sighed out watching his son sulk over towards the livery. He wished he had some words of wisdom to offer his son but he didn't this was one thing Ben was going to have to figure out for himself. Matt headed over to the Long Branch four days away he was anxious to see his own girl at least he knew she wouldn't be kissing some other fella.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch and saw Sam motion to the office door, which Matt quickly headed for. Matt walked into the office only to find Kitty kissing the cheek of another fella but even Matt couldn't be mad at this fella. "What's going on in here," Matt demanded teasingly.

"Watch," Kitty said smiling brightly as she sat Mark back down on the floor carefully before she let go of his tiny hand.

Matt stood there staring at the boy standing there looking at his mother before Matt felt his pants leg moving up and down with a small little tug. Matt looked down to see Adam standing there bobbing up and down holding his pants tightly in one fist. Before looking over at Kitty and Mark who was taking small sure steps towards him before he felt his other pants leg start bobbing up and down as the twins jibber jabbered back and forth to each other. The only clear word Matt could make out of the chatter was Da-da which was annunciated with a slap from both of them. Matt bent down grabbing each boy and lifting them up before he walked over to Kitty's smiling face with tears running down her cheeks. For the life of him he never could understand why she'd start crying over the babies walking. To him if you saw one you saw them all but he knew better then to voice that out loud. But he also knew from experience that he didn't need to ask the question of when they started walking either. It was obvious that they just started.

"Mama," Julia said poking her head in the office seeing her mother in tears with a faltering smile.

"Julia, take these little buggers somewhere where they can walk without getting hurt for a few minutes," Matt said looking at his daughter pleadingly.

"Sure," Julia said taking the boys from her father before she darted away with them knowing her father was going to fix whatever was wrong with her mother.

"Kitty, they're just walking," Matt said softly looking at her.

"Now," Kitty said starting to blubber. "Next they'll be running, and you teaching them to hunt and fish and having to talk to them about girls," Kitty sobbed out as Matt wrapped her in his strong arms, as he ran his hands up and down her back gently as she cried.

Matt understood what she was going through he was having the same trouble with his daughters as Kitty was having with her sons. He still couldn't help seeing two little girls with big puppy dog eyes asking him to fix whatever was wrong at the moment or begging him to take 'em fishing or for a ride out in the country. One maybe growing into a young a woman and one married now but they were still his little girls always and forever, but Kitty was seeing the same thing only with Ben and the twins. They were still little boys that needed their mother not a little boy turning into a man and babies turning into little boys. Matt let her cry as he tried to sooth her the best he could when there was really nothing he could do about them all growing up.

****M&K****

Matt didn't know how long he held Kitty letting her cry before her cries turned to sniffles, all he knew was his shirt was soaked from her tears. He didn't say anything as she pulled back from his hug before digging out her handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to cry," Kitty said sniffling.

"I think you deserved it," Matt said realizing it had to be harder for her to let go of them after all she carried them, loved them, nurtured them, birthed them, and now she had to let them go.

"I was fine until that damn telegram arrived," Kitty cursed out flicking the paper lying on her desk.

"Telegram," Matt said looking at her.

"Lydia should be home in a couple days," Kitty said.

"And you're upset cause our daughter is coming home from her trip," Matt said looking at her confused.

"Her honeymoon…" Kitty corrected.

"Her trip," Matt said refusing to saying honeymoon. The only thing that had gotten him through the last four weeks was saying it was a trip, not a honeymoon cause then he'd have to face the fact that his little girl was no longer a little girl anymore. And he didn't want to think about that…no way.

"Anyways she should be on the Santa Fe due in Wednesday afternoon." Kitty said.

"Well it will be good to have her home for a while," Matt sighed out.

"You do realize that she's not going to be living with us anymore right," Kitty said looking at him strangely.

"Yes I remember that fact perfectly well I don't need you reminding me Julia does that enough," Matt grumbled.

"Oh how did your talk with Ben go," Kitty asked suddenly changing the topic.

"Well I don't think Julia is going to have to worry about him peeping in on her anymore." Matt sighed out.

"But…" Kitty said knowing him to well and knowing there was something he wasn't saying.

"Well let's just say the girl he likes isn't going to be to his sister's liking and his sisters ain't going to be too happy about his choice," Matt said vaguely giving Kitty the problem of the whole thing.

"Oh boy," Kitty said already assuming who the girl was.

"Honey were talking trouble with a double capital T," Matt said.

"And knowing our son, he probably worrying about the girls reaction and isn't following through with it." Kitty mused out thoughtfully.

"Either them or his Mama," Matt agreed.

"Well I don't have nothing against Abigail she the decent one out of the bunch, and he sure isn't going to date Mrs. Coleman or Herman," Kitty said looking at Matt stunned expression. "You realize if he tries to go behind their back it's going to hurt them worse them him being honest."

"Kitty, he's already worried about being pounded into the ground for even liking her from a distance," Matt said.

"I guess we'll deal with it when the time comes," Kitty said.

"If it comes," Matt stated. "Now…" he added grabbing her waist and pulling her closer once again. "Did my sons get all the good kisses or do I get one too," he said smiling.

"There might be a few left for your cowboy," Kitty teased reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Only a few, we'll have to see if we can fix that," Matt chuckled before he crushed her mouth under his.

As normal when they kissed it started out hard and fast only to turn soft and tender with a longing that left them both searching for more before it deepened into a leisurely dance of tasting and seeking before heating up into a passionate fire that could turn just as quickly into a prairie fire.

Matt delved deep tasting the further recess of her mouth as he ran his hands up her back bringing her closer to slight maddening contact against the hard plains of his body. He felt her nails lightly raking against his scalp as she tried to get closer, fitting her supple body against his. "Damn," he groaned breathlessly as he pulled back a little.

"Well sorry I didn't know you were coming back to day," Kitty heaved as she sucked in huge gulps of air.

"You know woman I could really throw out a couple of your dresses very easily based on two things," Matt groaned nuzzling her neck as he tried to get his body under control.

"Only two things," Kitty quipped out pulling back to look at him.

"Yes, two things, well maybe one at the moment." Matt amended.

"And what would that be," Kitty quipped out arching her brow.

"Access speed and you would have to be in one that blocks everything I love about your dresses in one smooth swoop." Matt groaned.

"Oh you'll live," Kitty chuckled pushing at his chest.

"Yeah but I don't like it," he grumbled leaning back on her desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Kitty said patting his check.

"Can't wait," Matt sighed out looking at her longingly.

****M&K****

Tuesday evening rolled around and Matt stood at the bar shortly before ten but the place was deserted, whether it was due to the town just being quiet or the heat Matt wasn't sure but he figured the heat had more to do with it.

"What time her stage coming in," Matt asked again for the third day in the row.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Kitty said shaking her head as she wiped out the glasses.

"It'll be good to have her home again," Julia said sitting the last chair up on the table.

"Yeah, it won't be so peaceful around here anymore," Matt said looking over at Julia.

"Oh Dad," Julia sighed out shaking her head. "Do you really need us girls causing trouble? You'd think the boys do that enough," she added teasingly.

"Well they do," Matt said. "Adam no," he added in the same breath watching Adam try to climb up the stairs.

"You're missing one aren't you," a voice said as the doors flapped shut causing all eyes to turn towards the door.

"Lydie," Julia cried out rushing towards her sister to wrap her in a big bear hug.

"Hey squirt," Lydia said hugging her sister back.

"Actually we're missing two," Kitty said moving over to hug her daughter. "I thought you weren't supposed to get back until tomorrow afternoon." Kitty said holding Lydia's shoulders.

"Well we got into Wichita early yesterday morning and we didn't feel like waiting on the stage to run so we rode the stage to Wilson's Creek and borrowed a few horses and came home," Lydia said looking at her mother.

"What she means is she was in a hurry to get home," Cole said. "Matt," Cole greeted holding out his hand.

"Cole," Matt greeted shaking his hand.

"Cole," Kitty said giving him a warm hug.

"Miss Kitty," Cole said hugging her back as he watched his wife hugging her father.

"Well how was your trip," Julia demanded after the greetings were over.

"Long," Cole sighed out.

"Wonderful," Lydia said happily looking over at her husband.

"You didn't like New Orleans, Cole," Julia questioned.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if your sister didn't feel the need to go to every dang party there," Cole said.

"Oh hush it wasn't that bad," Lydia said.

"Four weeks of nothing but parties is too long, and how you could have met so many people while you were there for school I'll never know," Cole said.

"Look who her Mama is," Matt said laughing as he clapped a hand on Cole's shoulder.

"She had me longing to get tossed on my rear in the dirt and somebody taking pot shots at me," Cole said as they made their way to the bar.

"That bad huh," Matt chuckled.

They were all standing at the bar catching up when Ben walked in the doors whistling merrily as he walked over towards the bar after ruffling both the twin's heads. He picked Julia up and spun her around, before kissing Kitty's cheek and saying goodnight.

Lydia grabbed Julia's arm and pulled her close. "Who's the girl," Lydia demanded.

"I don't know but I sure want to find out," Julia said as they both looked after their brother who seemed to be floating on cloud nine, missing the look their parents passed between them worriedly.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: All right I got an idea for an A/C MLS that involves all of them. But here is my little problem. I need the twins in school but the rest of them to be just a year older….so we're going to pretend I didn't mess up the twin's ages. And they are now six going on seven years old think of their walking a flash back if you will. Now this chapter is going to pick up where the other one left off with just the minor change in the twins age. So warning this is a long chapter. I'm working Dr. Chapman into this too for some reason. The episodes are New Doctor in town, Lynnott, and The Gold train/ the bullet. And because it wants to be difficult to load I'm breaking it in to parts/chapters.**_

_**Chapter 57**_

Ben laid there on his bed with his hands tucked under his head staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know how it happened and frankly he didn't care to much about the how. Abigail Coleman kissed him. It wasn't just any kiss either. It wasn't a peck on the cheek like she had given Travis Miller earlier, or the quick peck on the lips she normal gave him when he helped her. This one was a full out kiss with huggin' involved. He was glad he had decked Travis now, even though at the time he had been worried about what his father would say, but that kiss made it worth getting in trouble if he did. Now all he had to worry about was Julia finding out and telling Lydia when she got home. Ben bolted up on his bed and hurried out his door.

****M&K****

"Well has he been paying any special attention to anyone particular?" Lydia questioned.

"Not that I know of," Julia said. "Let's see he's gotten busted for drinking, and peeping…." Julia recapped.

"Peeping on who," Lydia interrupted latching on to that information.

"Me," Julia said looking at her sister.

"Well you don't count," Lydia said with a wave of her hand.

"Well I swear he was peeping on me and the girls when we went swimming," Julia said.

"Who you and Tess and Jenny and…." Lydia asked bubbling with excitement.

"Becky," Julia said.

"Well it sure ain't Jenny or you so that leaves Tess and Becky," Lydia said.

****M&K****

Ben walked through the back hall of the Long Branch and opened the office door only to see his sisters standing at the bar talking. His heart sank a little lower in his chest at the sight of Lydia being home. Getting around Julia was easy, getting around Lydia was easy too but put them both together he didn't stand a chance. Forcing a smile to his face he walked over to the bar. "Lydie," Ben said somewhat happily, hugging his sister and kissing her cheek.

"Who's the girl," Lydia demanded.

"What girl," Ben said faking innocence. There was no way he was going to tell his sisters that he had just spent the last half hour kissing Abigail Coleman. He wasn't that stupid.

"The girl that made you not even notice I was home," Lydia said smiling.

"Oh that girl," Ben said scuffing the toe of his boot. "Nobody special," he lied. _Of course she was special she was his dream girl but they don't need to know that._ "Just a friend," Ben said deciding to stick to the truth as much as possible with out giving any names.

"Oh come on I know it has to be either Becky or Tess," Lydia harped out.

"Becky or Tess," Ben exclaimed looking at his sister's wide eyed. "I wouldn't go with Becky Johnson if you paid me," Ben said seeing his mother's disapproval glare. "Sorry Mom but have you seen her," Ben said looking over at his mother.

"Yes and I think she's a very pretty girl," Kitty said firmly.

"Becky Johnson isn't pretty," Adam stated with a chuckle.

"She has a hen face," Mark added causing Ben and Adam both to chuckle through a fake cough. Even Matt and Cole had a hard time keeping a straight face at that comment until Julia, Kitty and Lydia cut them a sharp glare.

"Well if it's not Becky then it's Tess," Julia proclaimed.

"Have you two gone loco, I wouldn't date one of your friends if you double dog dared me too," Ben burst out heatedly.

"Come on Ben just tell us," Lydia said pouting a little.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not your husband and I'm not Dad, it don't work with me," Ben sassed out.

"Well tell us who the girl is," Julia demanded.

"No," Ben raged.

"Ben please," Julia pleaded looking at him.

"If you have to know what happened, I punched Travis Miller's lights out cause he was messing with a friend of mine and she told him no," Ben said.

"So it somebody at school," Julia said looking at her sister and nodding knowingly.

"Leave me alone, I didn't tell you who to date or marry so just back off," Ben said roughly turning on his heels and leaving slamming the door shut behind him.

"She must be someone special all right for him to get that mad." Lydia said with a snicker.

"Must be Abby Coleman," Adam said smiling.

"Abby Coleman," Lydia and Julia hissed out turning to stare at their twin brothers.

"No brother of ours is going to date a Coleman," Lydia raged.

****M&K****

Ben leaned against the door listening to his sisters argue and threaten bodily harm if he ever liked a Coleman. He loved his sisters dearly and he would do anything he could for them but there words really hurt. If a boy could cry without being considered weak he thought he'd break down right there and then and cry. He sure felt like it anyways but he was stronger then that.

The best night of his life was quickly turning into the worse night of his life. Abigail Coleman had kissed him and it was the best kiss ever but he couldn't even share the news. His sisters would kill him if they knew, he had willing stood there in the ally, holding the girl of his dreams, kissing her….Life wasn't fair, he really liked Abby but Julia and Lydia wouldn't understand. Julia and Lydia wouldn't even give him a chance to explain how he felt and it wouldn't matter even if he did get a chance to tell them, once they heard the name Coleman they'd have red in their eyes. He loved his sisters but he only knew what he felt when he saw Abigail when he talked to her…But it wouldn't matter.

****M&K****

Ben was ready for school to start if only to get away from his sisters. He was getting tired of them hounding him at every given minute, he hadn't gotten a moments peace since Lydia had gotten home two weeks ago. They did nothing but pester him wondering who the girl was and Ben kept refusing to tell them. In fact he had went so far as to ignore Abigail, just so they wouldn't find out and it nearly killed him. Abigail had tried to talk to him a few times since that night but he acted like he hadn't heard her. Then earlier today she actually stopped him in front of Lathrop's store with a hand on his arm looking at him with those deep hurt filled green eyes, but he didn't say a word just tipped his hat and walked across the street to the Long Branch. He had stood there in the door way of the Long Branch for a minute just looking at her and he never wanted to do anything more but to go over there comfort her but he couldn't.

Now he was standing out back of the jail chopping wood, trying to blow off the aggravation that was filling him because of his sisters. His back corded and twisted with every swing of the ax as he slammed it down again and again splitting the wood in too halves. There had to be a way that he could have the girl of his dreams and not get pommeled into the ground by his sisters. He just needed to think.

"Ben Dillon, are you just going to ignore me?" Abigail demanded walking over towards him from the where she was standing out back of the jail.

Ben looked up at her voice and turned to see her walking towards him. God she looked so pretty, he thought letting his eyes rake over her slender frame before his eyes darted around to see if there was anyone else around. He almost expected his sisters or at least one of them to magically appear out of thin air.

Abigail noticed his eyes searching for someone. "Who are you looking for," she questioned softly moving closer towards him.

"Nobody," he said relaxing a little as he just drank in the beauty that was pure Abigail.

"You going to answer me," Abigail demanded looking at him from only a step away.

Ben didn't even think, as he brought up his big hands and cupped her face tenderly before he stepped into her and kissed her like he had been longing to repeat ever since that night two weeks ago. He kissed her softly, tenderly…before pulling back a breath to look into her deep cat like eyes, giving her plenty of time to protest before he kissed her again. This time he pulled her against him like he had that night and held her as he kissed her. He slowly felt her melt against him and her arms slowly encircling his waist as he drank his fill.

"Ben," Abigail sighed out in between kiss.

"Hum," Ben said kissing her again.

"Ben, stop," Abigail said pulling away from him, taking a few minutes to regain her composure as she stepped backwards away from him a couple more steps. "I thought you liked me," Abigail said looking up at him coyly through her lashes.

"I do like you," Ben stated firmly.

"Then why have you been ignoring me," Abigail questioned looking at him.

"Because of my sisters," Ben answered honestly seeing a bit of confusion flicker in her eyes. "I like you Abigail, I like you a lot, but my sisters aren't going to care because you're a Coleman."

"But they don't even know me," Abigail protested.

"I know that, but your Herman and Angela's baby sister and that makes you bad news," Ben said softly seeing the pain flicker in her eyes and he wished he hadn't been the one to put it there. He hated seeing the tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry Abigail, honestly I am," Ben added hastily only to watch her turn and run away. "Damn," he cursed, kicking the bucket laying close by against the door.

****M&K****

Matt was sitting at his desk when he heard the bang against the back door. It didn't sound good, so he got up and walked towards the door. He opened it cautiously only to find Ben kicking and throwing thing in a fit of rage, just like Kitty when she was mad. He stood there watching already knowing what the problem was but he couldn't fix this one. It killed him watching his son go through this much pain but there was nothing he could do.

****M&K****

It was late and Matt had just finished his rounds for the evening when he walked towards the Long Branch. He stood in the corner watching for a few minutes. He was surprised to find Lydia still here cause she was normally long gone by now, but he wasn't going to question it too much at the moment. Her and Julia were on Ben's case about the mystery girl with Adam and Mark joining in on who they thought it was. Kitty was over at the bar listening in he was sure as she did the books.

"Shut up," Ben shouted, slamming a balled up fist down on the table hard startling Kitty into turning around.

"Benjamin," Kitty said firmly looking at him wide eyed.

"What's got into you," Lydia asked looking at her brother in alarm.

"Just forget about the girl because after today I'll be lucky if she even looks at me," Ben shouted scooting back from the table before he stormed towards the office door.

"Girls, boys, lay off of him," Kitty said staring at the door her oldest son just exited.

Matt didn't waste any more time before he pushed through the doors and headed after his son with a squeeze on Kitty shoulder.

****M&K****

Ben burst out of the back door barely in control of his emotions. He hung onto the side of the building trying to bring himself back under control but failing. He had never felt so angry or hurt in his life. It was almost making him physically sick in fact it did. Ben shook it off and took off walking towards Abigail's house.

****M&K****

Matt followed behind his son being sure to stay out of sight as he followed. He smiled a little to himself when he saw Ben walking up to Abigail's house. He didn't say nothing when Ben rapped on a window, although he was curious to know how Ben knew it was Abigail's window. He heard Ben saying five minutes before heading towards the back yard.

"You got five minutes Ben Dillon," Abigail burst out in a whisper looking over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ben said softly giving her a small smile. "It's just until I think of something to keep you from getting hurt…"

"Did it ever cross your mind that I might know exactly what you were you talking about," Abigail said sharply. "My brother and sister isn't too happy about you Dillons either you know," Abigail said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," Ben said looking at her skeptically.

"I saying I understand," Abigail said softly putting a hand on his shoulder. "You care about your sisters the same as I do about mine. But none of them are going to understand this it's just like Romeo and Juliet." Abigail stated.

"You mean that couple in that play we read in school that killed themselves," Ben said.

"Yes," Abigail sighed out. "Remember they had to sneak around to see each other," she added stating it plain English for him. "We could do that until we think of something," Abigail said softly.

Ben couldn't believe what she was saying. He wondered why he didn't think of it himself. "You'd be willing to do that," Ben questioned to be sure she understood.

"Ben Dillon I don't sneak out of my house just to meet anybody in my nightgown," Abigail huffed out.

"I never said you did," Ben snapped back.

"Oh you're impossible and I'm going to bed," Abigail said turning away from him.

Ben caught her arm turning her back to face him. "Wait," he said softly cupping her cheek in his hand before he kissed her.

"Tomorrow at one, Moss's stables in the loft," Abigail said before she darted away quickly.

Ben smiled as he watched her open her back door and gave him a little wave.

****M&K****

Adam and Mark entered the school yard. They immediately started looking for their best friends Steve, Jimmy and Dan. They spotted the boys and ran over to them.

"Hey ya," the twins greeted their friends.

"Hey," Steve said frowning.

"What's the matter," Adam asked following the boys eyes. They were watching Tommy Mayfield pushing on Josiah Wells, Josiah was only 6. Mark remembered Tommy; he was really mean to him on his very first day of school.

"Tommy Mayfield is pushing us around again. You see, he's pushing Josiah around. Josiah told me Tommy's been taking his lunch in the morning before school." Steve said worriedly.

"Why didn't Josiah tell someone? Ms. Jones or his mama?" Mark asked.

"I think he's afraid it will get worse. Look at how big Tommy is?" Steve said.

"Yeah, he's ten, yet he's taller and bigger." Jimmy pointed out.

"He probably outweighs Fats by 50 pounds and Fat 's a half a head taller than Melvin." Dan said watching Tommy pick on Josiah.

Mark nodded. "Well, I'm not gonna have it." Adam declared.

"Have what?" Mark asked.

"Have that big bully push poor little Josiah around. If he took Josiah's lunch, I'm gonna make him give it back."

Mark just laughed at his twin brother, "Adam, are you crazy, Tommy must weigh 100 pounds more than you. Let's just go get Ms. Jones. You know what Dad said about fighting in school," Mark burst out.

"Aww, Mark, Ms. Jones won't do nothin'. Not if she don't see it. You know that." Adam scoffed.

"Adam," Mark warned. "Don't get involved, he'll hurt you. Then Dad will thrash you for fighting at school."

"I don't care, it ain't fair. Poor Josiah, I know how mean that Tommy is. Besides Dad and Mama always says to help those smaller and weaker and Josiah is smaller than me." Adam said his blue eyes clouding with anger. He stormed over to Tommy and Josiah.

"Wait, Adam, who's going to help you?" Mark called. Mark scanned the yard looking for Ben, Michael, Gabe or Nate.

Ben was hanging out by the big oak tree in the yard. Mark ran over to his older brother and Abigail. "Ben, Adam is about to get himself in trouble." Mark said breathlessly.

Ben looked at Mark, "What'd ya mean?"

"He's gone over to Tommy Mayfield to make him give Josiah his lunch back." Mark said pointing toward the determined figure of Adam walking toward Tommy.

"Oh, that boys gonna drive me crazy. Why can't he go saving some poor defenseless animal instead of taking on Tommy Mayfield?" Ben looking, toward Adam, Ben started to move toward Adam, but he could tell he was too late.

Tommy had put Josiah's lunch on the ground and looked like he was going to pound the little boy. Adam crept up behind Tommy and was about to shove him, when Ms. Jones rang the school bell. Adam slipped his hand around Josiah's lunch pail and sauntered into the school house. Tommy didn't even realize it was gone until Adam was in the school house. Tommy entered the school house and saw Adam hand Josiah his lunch back. Adam gave a smug smiled to Tommy as he took his seat next to Mark.

Mark leaned over to Adam and whispered, "Adam, you're crazy."

Adam just smiled at Mark and whispered, "Got his lunch back didn't I?"

Ms. Jones rapped her ruler on the desk. "Mark, Adam, do you have something to share with the class?"

Adam and Mark looked up guiltily, "No, ma'm."

"Then I suggest you stop whispering."

"Yes ma'am." They chorused out.

The other children were snickering. Ms. Jones fixed them all with a steely glare.

****M&K****

The class quieted down immediately. The rest of class progressed until recess, Ms. Jones rang the bell. "Ok children, everyone outside for recess."

Adam could feel Tommy Mayfield burning a hole in the back of his head with his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. He decided the best thing to do was stick with Ben. He whispered to Mark, "Ben and Abigail."

Mark immediately got his drift. Adam grabbed Mark's arm and hauled him toward Ben and Abigail. Tommy was waiting outside, but Adam and Mark were surrounding as they exited the school house. Tommy was fuming. Tommy moved to stand in front of Adam.

"Wait a minute Dillon." Tommy growled.

"You want something, Tommy?" Ben said his hackles rising.

"I think that lil brother of yours owes me something?" Tommy growled.

"Is that a fact," Ben said.. 'Hey, do either of you , owe Tommy anything?"

"Hum, no Ben," Mark muttered.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Adam said.

At this point Abigail couldn't contain herself any longer. She all burst out laughing. Tommy was infuriated. He clenched his fists and moved toward Adam. Ben and Mark moved to be in line with Adam. Adam and Mark were the smallest ones out of the group; Ben was much more a match for Tommy except it'd be a big bully picking on a little kid again.

'Listen Tommy, just forget it. You had no business taking Josiah's lunch anyway." Abigail snapped out. Just then Ms. Jones rang the bell for them to return to the classroom.

"You won't always have your brothers with you Dillon." Tommy said, the hate burning in his eyes stalking off.

Ben turned to Adam, "Whoo wee Adam, you had to make Tommy Mayfield mad?"

"Ben Dillon, you know you would have done the same thing, except you'd probably have gotten in a fight." Abigail challenged him.

Ben smiled, 'Yeah, your right. Come on, let's get inside. I don't want Ms. Jones keeping us after school for being late." he said as he turned both the twins towards the door and grabbed Abigail's hand and moved into the school house. They slid into their seats, just as Ms. Jones closed the door to the school room.

The children watched the clock until noon, they couldn't wait to get outside during lunch. As soon as Ms. Jones rang the lunch bell, Mark headed over to Josiah. He put his hand out smiling, "Come on Josiah, you can eat with us." Adam waited for Mark and Josiah along with Ben and Abigail. There was no way Tommy would take them all on.

The group sat under the oak tree chatting and laughing. Josiah looked with wonder at the big kids he was with. He didn't have any older brothers or sisters. He was the oldest, his brothers and sisters weren't even in school yet. He felt very protected. He thought, this is how I'm gonna be when I get big. I'm gonna watch out for the little kids. Ms. Jones rang the bell on the half hour and the children trooped back into the school, the incident all but forgotten, but not by everyone.

*****M&K****

The bell rang signaling the end of school for the day.

"Adam, you and Mark are going to need to be careful for the next couple of days. Tommy sure was mad. I'd make sure you ain't by yourselves for a few days." Abigail warned them both.

"Aw Abby, I ain't afraid of Tommy." Adam scowled.

"I know Adam, but he's twice your size. He's almost big as Ben and he's only 10." Abigail said shaking her head.

"We'll be fine, Abby, really." said Mark.

Mark and Adam headed for the Long Branch. Ben walked Abigail home.

****M&K****

"Adam, you don't really think Tommy's gonna do anything, do you? After all, all you did was take back Josiah's lunch. Nobody would have ever known, if he hadn't made such a fuss." Mark said. He was a little worried; Tommy was a whole lot bigger than Adam.

"Naw, don't worry, it'll be fine. Come on, we better shake a leg or we're gonna be late. I'd rather face Tommy than face Dad if we're late again."

Mark laughed ruefully, "Ain't that the truth."

Just then, Tommy stepped out in front of them. "Is that a fact Dillon, well now's your chance." he sneered as he shoved Adam hard in the chest. He threw Adam off balance and down to the ground. Adam got up and hit Tommy with a left hook. Tommy punched Adam in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Mark did the only thing he could think to do. He charged Tommy yelling, "Leave him alone, leave him alone, you big bully!" He jumped on him his fists flailing.

Tommy tossed him off like he was a rag doll. Mark landed with a thud on the ground. He wasn't moving. Tommy dusted off his hands gave Adam a swift kick in the ribs and took off. "This is just the beginning, Dillon." he said as he took off.

Adam got to his knees and crawled over to his brother. He rolled him toward him. He saw a cut above his eye that was bleeding and the back of his head was bleeding, he must have hit his head on something. "Mark, Mark, wake up!" Adam begged.

Mark stirred. Adam was flooded with relief. "Mark, you ok?"

Mark laid there for a minute. "I feel like I can't breathe so good." he choked out. Adam looked at him laying there. His shirt was torn, and his face was filthy.

"Just lay there for a minute he probably just knocked the wind out of you." After a few minutes, Mark sat up, his head spinning.

"Mark, you think you can make it up to Doc's? We need to get home afore it gets too late and we have to tell Pa why we're late."

"Boy Adam, my head sure does hurt." Mark said rubbing his head. Adam touched the back of his head. He yelped.

"I think you gonna have a knot. Come on, let's get up to Doc's before Dad finds out."

Mark looked at Adam, "Adam look at us, we're a mess. I think Doc is gonna be asking a bunch of questions and when he finds out we've been fighting, He's going to tell Dad and Mama and we are in a bunch of trouble. . I don't think it's gonna matter if Dad finds out now."

"Lydie and Julie used to go to Pappy when they got hurt so they wouldn't get in trouble," Adam said getting to his feet. Adam helped Mark up to his feet . His ribs were aching something fierce. He groaned as he pulled Mark up to his feet.

"Adam, Adam, what's a matter." Mark said looking at his brother, his face masked in worry.

"I think my ribs must be busted. Come on." Adam said as they headed toward Doc's office.

****M&K****

Doc stood in his office rolling bandages when Mark and Adam walked in looking like something the cat dragged in. "What happened to you two," Doc asked looking at them.

"Don't tell Dad but we got into a fight," Mark said as Adam helped Mark over to the examining table.

"Can you patch us up Pappy," Adam asked hopefully.

"Well let's just see how bad you two are," Doc said checking Mark over first. "Let me see," Doc said gently moving his hand toward his head. "Well young man you got a nice size lump back there," Doc said.

"I know that Doc," Mark gritted out.

"Well I think it's safe to say that you got a hard head like your Dad so I don't think you did any damage to that brain of yours." Doc said grabbing a bottle of alcohol and some cotton batting and dabbing it on the wound.

"Ow, Doc that burns!" Mark exclaimed as Doc put the alcohol on the wound.

Doc swiped a hand over his mustache to hide the amused smile as he dabbed the cotton in the alcohol again and rubbed it over the cut. Mark may look like Kitty in a lot of ways but there was no doubt about him being Matt Dillon's son. He finished with Mark and turned to Adam. "All right Adam your turn," Doc said looking at the boy as Mark hopped off the table swaying a little. "Here now," Doc said grabbing Mark's arm to steady him. "You just sit down over here and don't move," Doc said helping Mark over to the chair. He noticed Adam holding his ribs as he climbed up on the examining table. Adam's face was drained of all color by the time he situated.

"Let's take a look at you young man,." Doc said stepping toward Adam. "Come on Adam, let's get that shirt off and take a look." Doc said smiling as he reached for Adam's shirt, he was used to Adam's attitude about doctoring. Adam was fine with doctoring as long as he wasn't the one being doctored.

Adam crossed his arms over his shirt and shot Doc a glare.

"Adam, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way is to take off that shirt and let me have a look. The hard way is to let your father know and let him have a little talk with you and then take off that shirt and let me have a look. Now, what's it going to be young man?" Doc asked.

Adam got the implication of the "little talk." He started to shrug out of his shirt. He winced in pain. Doc leaned over and helped him the rest of the way out of his shirt. Doc examined Adam and looked up at him, "Adam, you have two broken ribs," Doc exclaimed looking at the oldest of the twins. "I'm going to bind them and I want you two tell me how this fight started," Doc said firmly.

"You can't tell Dad," Adam said firmly.

"You let me be the judge of that," Doc said wrapping the bandage around Adam's ribs tight. Doc listened to Mark tell him what happened today at school and on their way home. "Well," Doc said helping Adam into his shirt. "You boys aren't going to like it none but I am going to have to tell your Dad and your Mom." Doc said looking at them.

"But Dad's just going to thrash us for fighting at school and Mom's going to be mad," Mark burst out.

"Yeah why you got to tell 'em for Pappy," Adam said looking at him.

"Well for one thing, you got to stay in bed for a couple days," Doc said pointing a finger at Adam. "Give those ribs a chance to heal and Mark doesn't need to be going to school tomorrow either with that lump on his skull. And well you both need to stay up here for a night so I can keep an eye on ya," Doc said firmly.

"You're just going to get us thrashed for fighting, " Adam bellowed.

"I don't think Matt's going to thrash either of you," Doc said tugging at his ear.

"Can't you do what you always did for Julie and Lydie and Ben," Mark asked.

"Normally I would, but this is a little more serious than a scraped knee," Doc said moving towards the door. Doc opened the door and saw Newly heading towards the Long Branch just as he stepped out on the landing. "Newly," Doc said getting the young gunsmith's attention.

"Doc," Newly said moving over towards Doc who was climbing down the stairs.

"I want you to do something for me," Doc said looking at Newly. "I want you to find Matt and tell him to come up here right away," Doc said firmly.

"Something the matter Doc," Newly asked.

"Well I would say so just get Matt and Kitty for me," Doc said as he turned and climbed up the stairs.

****M&K****

Matt stood in the Long Branch drinking a beer, the clock was chiming 4:30. Matt looked at the clock and shook his head. This was the second time this week, the twins were home late and it was only Wednesday. Unbelievable, he thought. Those two were going to make him old before his time and people wondered why he was getting more gray hairs.

The door behind him opened and Kitty walked up beside him. "Adam and Mark made it here yet?"

"Does it look like it yet?" Matt said irritably.

"Um, no," Kitty said as fixed herself a cup of coffee. "You know how they are, they probably got distracted," Kitty said brushing it off.

"I…" Matt started as Newly walked up beside him.

"Marshal, Miss Kitty," Newly said.

"Newly," Matt greeted.

"Newly," Kitty greeted giving Sam a nod to drawl him a beer.

"Doc want to see you over at his office," Newly said as Sam sat a beer down in front of him.

"Oh," Matt said leaning up against the bar. "Did he say what it was about," Matt questioned.

"No, but he said to find you and Miss Kitty and have you go up there," Newly said.

"Well we better go see what he wants," Matt said looking at Kitty who was already stepping out the side door.

****M&K****

Doc turned to Adam, "I want you to drink this medicine, it will make you sleepy, you won't wake up until the morning. This will keep you still so your ribs can start mending."

Adam shook his head at Doc. "I don't need it I'll be just fine."

"I'm the doctor and I say you do," Doc said.

"Yes, sir" Adam eyed Doc warily as he took the glass of medicine and drank it down.

Doc heard the footsteps in the outer office. "I'm going to go talk to your parents and if either of you get out of those beds I'll give you both a swat." Doc warned stepping out of the back room.

"Doc," Matt said as Doc shut the back door.

"Good you're both here," Doc said looking over at both of them and started to tell them what had happened according to what the twins told him and what he knew. Matt stared at the back door just as Kitty hurried into her boys.

"Did they tell you who the fight was with or over," Matt asked.

"Well they didn't say who the fight was with but they both said the bully was picking on Josiah Wells, and taking his lunch and Adam stepped in." Doc stated.

"Where the hell was Ben while his brothers were getting beat up." Matt demanded harshly.

"I don't know Matt," Doc said shaking his head.

"I think I know," Matt said turning towards the door.

****M&K****

Matt walked down the street still in a hard pressed temper towards the jail after talking to Abigail only to find out Ben had left to go to the jail. And that was precisely where he found Ben just where Abigail said he would be.

"Ben," Matt said not even bothering to remove his hat as he stepped into the jail.

"Yeah Dad," Ben said shutting the door to the stock room.

"Where were you, when you're brothers were getting the daylights beat out of them," Matt thundered.

"What are you talking about," Ben asked looking at Matt wide eyed.

"Where were you when they were getting beat up," Matt repeated.

"Are they all right," Ben demanded.

"Adam's gotten two broken ribs and Mark just got a lump on his head. Now where were you," Matt asked.

"It must have happened when I was walking Abigail home," Ben said wearily. "I'm sorry Dad."

"You should be," Matt said firmly.

****M&K****

Mark woke up some time in the middle of the night. Oh my Lord, he thought, my head really hurts. He saw his father and mother slumped over in a chair next to the bed fast asleep. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, he got a little dizzy and steadied himself with his hand. He tip toed around and opened the door. Just as he opened the door, he felt a stinging swat to his bottom. He whirled around to face Doc. "What'd you do that for?" he hissed rubbing his bottom.

"I told you I'd give you a swat if you got up. Just where do you think you're going?" Doc said angrily rousing Matt and Kitty from where they were sleeping in the chair. "You've been told to stay in bed."

"I'm fine, you're always telling me what a hard head I have like Dad. It's just a little bump. I.. I.. , I think I'm going to be sick," Mark gulped as a wave of nausea descended upon him.

Doc grabbed the bowl from the washstand just in time. When Mark was done emptying his stomach, Kitty wiped his mouth as Matt picked him up and put him back in bed.

"What happened?" Matt asked as Kitty started fussing over Mark.

"Well, Matt, your stubborn son here decided to get out of bed, he got a swat for his trouble. He got a little dizzy and just threw up." Doc said reciting the facts.

"I see," Matt said looking at Mark. "I figured Adam would try it first," Matt said looking over at the other sleeping boy.

"He's not going anywhere for a while with those broken ribs," Doc said.

****M&K****

The rest of the night passed peacefully. Mark stayed in bed under the watchful eye of his Dad and Adam was sound asleep in the bed across from him.

The next morning proved to be trying for everyone. Adam and Mark were fit to be tied, they both wanted out of bed. Matt had been reduced to threatening them with his belt if they didn't stay in bed. By mid-morning, both children had worn themselves out fussing and were fast asleep. Matt and Kitty stood out in the office with Doc.

"I'm not sure I'm going to survive both of them being in bed." Kitty muttered.

"Well, at least now they're sleeping." Doc had slipped a little medicine in their hot cocoa. He was now assured that Adam and Mark would at least sleep for a few hours.

"You know, we still don't even know why they got all beat up." Matt remarked.

"Ben didn't know anything," Kitty questioned.

"He swears they were both fine when he left them in the alley heading for the Long Branch and he didn't see anyone in the alley," Matt shrugged. "You figure one of them would say something," Matt said.

"Well I'm going to go fix them both something to eat while they're sleeping," Kitty said moving towards the door.

****M&K****

Mark woke up after a couple of hours, he felt much better. His head only hurt if he moved it. He figured he could go get out of bed before anybody heard him and he wouldn't get sick if he didn't move his head too much. He pulled back his covers and swung his legs over the bed, a wave of dizziness struck him. Determined, he let the wave pass and then stood to his feet gripping the bed post. He took a deep breath, well this isn't so bad he thought. He tip toed to where Adam was lying in bed. "Adam, Adam, are you ok?" Mark asked.

His eyes fluttered open. "Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" Adam asked groggily.

"Oh my head hurts something awful, but I'm fine. Adam, did you tell Dad what happened yet?" he asked nervously.

"Naw, if he knew he'd go see Tommy's pa and then all heck would break loose." Adam shook his head.

"Ok, I better go back to my bed, before Doc comes in here." Mark's head was bent toward Adam so he could hear him well. He had no idea that Matt had heard him walking across the floor. Matt was standing in the doorway when Mark turned around to sneak back to his bed. He caught one look at his Dad's eyes. Those blue eyes of his were almost black. He was very angry. He couldn't remember the last time he saw him that angry and he wasn't talking which was even worse. He'd rather him be yelling than just standing there.

"Mark Dillon, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Matt thundered.

Mark just stood there. He was scared to death. He had promised him, he was going to use his belt on him if he got out of bed. He just stared at the floor.

"MARK?" Matt thundered.

"Dad, I just had to check on Adam. I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry I disobeyed you!" Mark pleaded as the tears were dripping down his face.

Matt softened a bit. It broke his heart that his sons were so worried about each other. He was very grateful that for their concern for one another was so vast that Mark couldn't rest until that he saw Adam was ok for himself. Then again, he was very disobedient at risk for his own health. He thought, that talk can wait a minute.

"Sorry, Dad," Mark sobbed out.

"Shush son, I know you needed to check on Adam." He carried him over to his bed and settled down on the edge after tucking Mark back into bed. "Now you two, I want to know what happened."

Adam and Mark just sat there in bed, neither one of them saying a word. Both of them were staring at each other. Matt took a deep breath, "No one is moving from this room until I get an answer." The twins weren't saying anything. Matt was starting to get angry. "Look at me both of you, NOW!" he said angrily.

Adam and Mark tore their eyes from each other and looked at their father, but neither spoke a word. Matt had, had just about enough. He stood up with his hands on his hips looking at both of them.

"Dad…"Mark said almost terrified that Matt would soon unbuckle his belt if they didn't say something. "Dad, Tommy Mayfield stole Josiah Well's lunch and I got it back and Tommy got mad at school and everyone laughed and then we avoided him at school and we left and he was waiting behind the Long Branch and he hurt Adam and I jumped on him and he threw me off and…" Mark finished in one breath.

Matt was shaking his head, he had a hard time understanding those one breath explanations. He wasn't quite sure he got the story. "Slow down, Mark, I didn't quite get all that." Adam just rolled his eyes he just knew things were going to go from bad to worse.

Mark took a deep breath. He slowly explained with every possible detail of the events that had transpired throughout the day.

Matt looked at Adam, "Adam, do you have anything to add?"

"No sir, not really. But Dad, please don't go see Tommy's dad, it's just going to make things worse around school. Please Dad." Adam begged.

"I don't know Adam. I can't abide a bully from beating up my sons and picking on someone weaker than them."

"Well Dad, Mark did jump on Tommy. I mean, it's not like he went after him." Adam ventured.

Matt's eyes narrowed at him. Adam shrank back just a bit.

"I know you don't like it Dad and it goes against everything you stand for, but please let me handle this." Adam begged.

"I don't know," Matt said looking down at his son.

"Dad please…" Adam said. "I mean how, would it look if I had to constantly my Dad the marshal to take care of every little fight I got into."

Matt looked at his sons undecided on what to do. He didn't like the fact that his sons got beat up by a bully just for standing up for someone weaker but he was proud of them for doing so. He didn't want it happening again, but he didn't want everyone to think the boys were a coward either.

"Ok, son, I let you handle this, but if this thing happens again I am going to talk to Mr. Mayfield. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir" said Adam relieved.

Matt turned to Mark, "Understood?"

"Yes, sir" he said shaking his head. Mark started to get dizzy, moving his head around was not a very good idea. He winced as he reached for the back of her head.

Matt noticed that pained expression on Mark's face. "And you, young man are going to stay in that bed and if you don't want your bottom to be as sore as your head, you will not get out of bed until Doc says otherwise." Matt warned Mark. "And don't you move from that bed, young man." Matt said pointing a finger at Adam.

"Yes, sir." they promised.

Matt walked back out into the office just as Kitty came in the door carrying a tray of broth Matt knew all too well. But with the way Mark's head was feeling and Adam's ribs he figured they wouldn't be able to hold much down anyways.

"Well did you find out what happened?" Doc inquired.

"Well, it took a little threatening." Matt gave small smile.

"What'd ya mean, Matt?" Kitty asked sitting the tray down on Doc's desk, as Matt patted his belt. Kitty smiled a little to herself, she knew Matt's belt trick. The one thing the man would never do in a million years. Use his hand yes but never his belt.

"The belt Matt," Doc asked looking horrified. "Matt, you took a belt to them in the condition they're in?"

"No Doc," Matt snickered looking at Kitty.

"Oh relax Curly, Matt just acts like he's going to start unbuckling his belt, and then whichever one is in trouble starts spilling their guts and tells him everything he wanted to know before he takes the belt off," Kitty giggled.

"Oh," Doc said looking at Matt visibly relieved.

"So, what happened?" Kitty asked.

Matt filled Kitty and Doc in on the situation with Tommy Mayfield.

"You know Matt, Tom Mayfield is barely getting by now days, since he lost his older boy to influenza a few years back and he just lost his wife a few months ago," Doc said calmly.

"It could be Tommy's stealing lunches because he starving to death," Kitty said.

"I don't know Kitty," Matt said thoughtfully.

"Matt, when you're starving you'll do just about anything," Kitty said hand on her hip. "Remember Milly Glover, she tried to married those three neighbors of her just to put food in hers and Joey." Kitty pointed out.

"Maybe, but I promised I'd stay out of, unless this happened again." Matt said.

"Marshal you got to do something," Abigail Coleman cried out in a panic bursting into the office.

"What's going on," Matt asked.

"Ben's down there in the alley behind the Long Branch threatening to beat Tommy Mayfield into a bloody pulp for what he did to Adam and Mark," Abigail cried. "Ben's not a bully," Abigail cried out.

Matt rolled his eyes as he started down the stairs.

****M&K****

"I'm warning you Tommy you touch them again and I'll nail your hide to wall," Ben threatened the younger boy in front. He noticed that Tommy kept staring around him and Ben knew he hadn't threatened him to the point of tears. Yet Tommy had tears rolling down his cheeks as he licked his lips longingly, looking around Ben holding his middle.

Ben turned to see Sam dumping some food into the trash bin. Then it all made perfect sense. Tommy never really hit any of the boys he stole the lunches off he just shoved them around and generally picked on the boys that lived in town that could run home to get something to eat. Ben couldn't ever remember seeing Tommy with a lunch of his own. "You remember what I told you touch them again and your hides going to be hanging on the wall." Ben thundered moving towards Doc's office.

Ben grabbed his Dad's arm and pulled him around the side of the building quickly. Ben stood there he saw Tommy look around carefully as Sam slipped back inside before running over to the trash can and started eating the scraps Sam had just tossed in there. Ben couldn't stand it anymore than Matt could watching the boy dig through the trash just for food.

"Tommy," Ben said stepping around the corner once again with Matt right beside him.

Tommy looked up at them both scared to death, before he dropped the piece of fried chicken and started to run away. Only Matt was faster catching his shoulder. "Hold on a minute there son," Matt said firmly. "Go tell your sisters to fix a plate," Matt said looking at Ben.

"Yes sir," Ben said hurrying to do just that.

"When was the last time you had anything decent to eat son," Matt questioned.

"I can't remember," Tommy said looking up at Matt. "Are you going to arrest me," Tommy asked.

"No," Matt said as Ben came back out with a plate brimming full of food.

"Here Tommy eat this," Ben said sitting the plate down on the table.

Tommy looked at Ben and Matt skeptically before he dug into the plate of food. Julia came out with a big glass of milk and sat it down on the table in front of Tommy. They sat there watching Tommy gobble up the food just as quick as he could manage. Julia stood there with a hand on her Dad's shoulder. She stared at Tommy in disbelief that he had finished off that plate of food so fast.

"Tommy, from now on when you get hungry you just come over here to the back door and somebody will fix you plate," Ben said.

Tommy's eyes lit up. "I don't know." he shook his head.

"Think about it," Ben said as Tommy stood up. "Tommy, leave Adam and Mark alone, ok. They were just trying to help Josiah. They weren't trying to be mean to ya."

Tommy hung his head, "Sorry. I'll tell 'em I'm sorry but I was just hungry," Tommy sighed out wearily.

Matt patted him on the back. "Yep, they'll be fine, be back in school Monday."

****M&K****

The next two days were interminable, trying to keep Adam and Mark in bed was nearly impossible. On Friday Doc had released them home to bed and finally, on Saturday, Kitty couldn't stand it anymore and let them out of bed. The family gathered together at the breakfast table. Kitty looked at her two youngest, "There will be no running, no hollering, no misbehavior, no complaining, no whining, and no asking to do anything but sit in the parlor. Is that understood?"

Adam and Mark looked at their mother. "Yes, ma'am."

"Hey maybe I should try that the next time I'm up in Doc's office," Matt said teasingly only to get a glare from Kitty.

Later after breakfast and Matt went over to the jail the twins sat in the living room playing checkers, while Kitty sat at the writing desk going over the books. She finished up the books and looked over at the boys. "You're both looking a little green around the edges." Kitty said looking at her boys.

"Aww, I'm fine Mama." Adam said wincing as he shifted in his seat.

"Me too mama," Mark pipped up.

"Sure you both are, go on and lie down for a while," Kitty said giving them both a look.

"But Mama," Adam started to whine.

"Adam," Kitty warned. "There's not one excuse either of you boys can use that I haven't heard before now go," Kitty said firmly.

They both just looked at their mother, before resigning to their fate.

****M&K***

It was late when Matt got back to the house and headed to check on all of his children except Lydia. He opened the door to the twin's room to find the blankets on the floor and Adam curled up on his side. Matt smiled, as he replaced the blankets as he tucked Adam. Mark was sound asleep, Matt adjusted his covers tucking him. He headed down to Ben's room, Ben was laid out, sound asleep. Matt shook his head and closed the door behind him as he headed down to Julia's room. Julia was so tired she hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. Matt very quietly picked her up and laid her down and covered her up. He reached over and gave her a kiss. Matt quietly closed her door. Matt relaxed and reveled at the scene before him. It sure was a blessing when all his children were home and safe and sleeping in their beds even with Lydia married. They sure look like angels when they sleep, he thought. Sighing contentedly, he headed for his own bed where his angle lay sleeping.

****M&K****

The next two days Kitty pampered and smoothed her boys as much as she could before Monday rolled around. But when it rolled around she was ready for them to head back to school. The next morning found all the children at the breakfast table, with Matt much to Kitty's surprise. "Well good morning." Kitty said pleased with everyone.

"Morning." all of them said.

Kitty kissed the twin's heads and squeezed Ben's shoulder and patted Julia on the back before kissing Matt on the cheek who was holding her cup of coffee hostage until he at least got a little kiss. Kitty sat down at her place at the table and soon the eggs, bacon, and flapjacks got passed around, Kitty looked at her youngest two. "Adam, Mark, you can go to school today. If either one of you start feel poorly at all, let Ms. Jones know before you just come home."

"Yes Mama," Adam and Mark cried out happily.

Adam and Mark were anxious to get to school. They had been cooped up in the house for days. The two ate quickly and asked to be excused. Matt looked at Kitty before he nodded his head in approval. After breakfast Matt walked Julia and Kitty over to the Long Branch before heading towards the jail since Ben had volunteered to walk the boys to school.

"Ben, I'm a little worried Tommy is gonna still be mad." Mark said nervously.

"Aww, it'll be ok. That's why I offered to bring ya to school, so I can just make extra sure what I told Tommy yesterday sunk in that head of his." Ben reassured him.

As they approached the school yard, Ben saw Tommy hanging around the entrance. Tommy approached the four. "Ummm, Ben, Abigail, " Tommy said with his hat in his hand. "Adam, Mark, I'm sorry for, um well…."

Mark walked up to Tommy and put his hand out to shake, "Oh its ok Tommy, sorry I jumped on you like that. Say, you want to have lunch with us. Julia packs me such a big lunch, I never eat it all. If you care to share with me, I might actually get to go home and not get fussed at for not eating my lunch. What'd say?"

Tommy smiled brightly, "Sure Mark, that'd be real nice."

"We're going to go fishing later too if you want to come along," Adam said.

"Hold on there, little brother Mama said you weren't going to go anywhere until those ribs are healed and you know Dad isn't going to cross Mama." Ben said chuckling.

"What Mama doesn't know…" Mark started.

"Mama always knows," Ben pointed out.

"Come on Tommy let's go over with the rest of the boys away from the nursemaid," Adam said sticking his tongue out at his brother.

****M&K****

It was a beautiful lazy sunder afternoon. The air was clear and fresh. The atmosphere was at a perfect temperature. There was a small breeze whistling through the green leaves on the trees and the grass on the prairie.

Ben was lying on the soft mossy fern bed in his favorite fishing spot on the Spring Creek, but he wasn't fishing today. He was too busy thinking about Abigail Coleman who happened to be sitting beside him.

He felt guilty for liking Abigail so much but he felt as though he was protecting Abigail from the harsh tongues of his sisters and protecting himself from embarrassment of a pounding he'd endure from them for liking a Coleman.

They had been secretly dating like this for a while now behind his sisters backs. He wasn't so worried about Lydia's reactions anymore now that she was married. But Julia well that was a different story Julia was only planning on getting married to Jacob Roniger. And granted they had been dating long enough but they weren't there yet. He just wished Jacob would hurry up and ask their Dad for permission. He didn't see what was so terrifying about his Dad to begin with, if he could ask Abigail's pa for permission to court her then Jacob ought to be able to ask for his sister's hand.

While he was contemplating all of that Abigail turned to him and could see that he was thinking about something. She puts her hand on his. Ben turned to her and gives her a small smile but she could see that Ben was worried about something.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"About how nice it is here especially with a pretty girl like you" Ben flattered with a charming smile.

Abigail blushed, "Ben Dillon you are a charmer."

They lean over to each other and started to kiss intimately and passionately as their hands explored the other's back pulling them closer together. Unbeknownst to them while they were passionately making out a rider on a horse was galloping on the road when they saw them.

The rider was a stunned at what they saw before riding hell bent for leather towards Dodge.

****M&K****

Julia rode into Dodge recklessly. Julia couldn't believe what she saw. She couldn't fathom that her brother… her little brother, the one person who should know better was seeing a Coleman. She was devastated that he could do something like this especially after everything the Coleman's have done to them. She convinced herself that Ben didn't care about their family anymore. Having seen enough a red eye Julia rode away feeling betrayed and hurt beyond repair. Now she was still hurt and fuming.

Matt saw Julia and was worry that she would get hurt or worse yet hurt someone from her careless actions, unknowingly that she was already hurt more than a falling off a horse would do and too mad to care about anything else,

"Julia Rene Dillon! You know better than to ride into town like that" Matt hissed worriedly. Julia dismounted off her horse and looked at her father tears were streaming down her moist cheeks in pure anger.

Matt saw the tears and cupped her shoulders concerned. "Honey what's the matter? Did something happen?" Matt asked in despair to see his daughter this upset to where she was crying. "You're not hurt are ya?" Matt asked letting his eyes rolling up and down her body checking for any signs of injury.

"Not physically Dad" Julia managed to say between flaring breaths.

Matt looked at her worriedly. "What do you mean by that sweetheart?" Matt asked. Julia considered telling Matt what she saw but didn't want him to go off on Ben but she doubted that her father would even do that regardless that Ben was kissing a Coleman.

"It's nothing I'm ok Dad" Julia assured trying to smile. "Are you sure?" Matt asked uncertainly.

"Yeah" Julia said with a nod.

"Ok but if you need to talk..." Matt offered.

Julia threw her arms around her father and hugged him. "I love you Dad" she sobbed.

"I love you too honey" Matt said uncertain why she was crying but had a feeling it had something to do with Jacob Roniger.

Julia pulled away from him and kisses his cheek before she turned and hurried up the boardwalk towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

"You're one hundred percent positive that it was Abigail Coleman," Lydia raged as she stirred the pot of stew that sat on the stove.

"Yes I'm sure, and it doesn't look like it was the first time he kissed her either," Julia hissed out.

"How do you figure that," Lydia asked turning to look at Julia.

"He was way to familiar with her to be his first time," Julia said giving a little shudder at the thought.

"Well that little brat was always quick enough to come to her aide," Lydia said drumming her nails on the table.

"Lydie you don't suppose he's been seeing her since you got home from your honeymoon do you?" Julia stated.

"That was at least six months ago," Lydia pointed out.

"I know but we never did find out who that girl was," Julia pointed out.

"No we didn't, the little brat refused to tell us her name," Lydia admitted. "If that little brat has been seeing her …" Lydia raged.

****M&K****

"Ben, how much longer are we going to keep doing this," Abigail asked pushing at his chest.

"What ya mean darlin'," Ben questioned pulling back to look at her.

"I mean sneaking around behind your sisters' backs," Abigail said.

"Oh that," Ben said turning to face the water again.

"Yes that," Abigail said roughly.

"Abby what's it matter," Ben said.

"If you don't know the answer to that Ben Dillon, then you're stupider then I thought," Abigail snapped out standing up and moving over towards her horse.

"Abby," Ben called out hurrying to follow after her.

"Just leave me alone Ben Dillon," Abigail said mounting up on her horse. "I never want to see you again," she snapped out with tears in her eyes.

"Abby wait," Ben said grabbing the reins of her mount tight in his hand.

"Let go of my horse Ben," she raged.

"Not until you tell me what's got you so upset," Ben pleaded.

"I love you but I refuse to be your little secret anymore," Abby said as the tears poured down her cheeks.

Ben let go of her reins to scratch his head trying to figure out what she meant by that as she whipped her mount around and rode back towards Dodge.

****M&K****

Ben was still scratching his head trying to figure out what had just set Abby off. He replayed the whole picnic in his head looking at every detail but everything seemed perfectly fine until she brought up his sisters. He put Tomahawk in his stall at Moss's and walked over to the jail. Maybe his Dad could help him figure things out. Ben left the jail disappointed to find out that his dad was chasin' some outlaw yet again. "That's great just great," he grumbled before he walked over to the Long Branch. He hoped his dad wouldn't be gone that long.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there in the Long Branch going over the books yet again even though they didn't really need to be done again tonight but it was giving her mind something else to think about. She hated it when Matt was gone so long but knew he wouldn't stop until he got his man. Yet she needed him here, there was something going on with Ben and he refused to talk to her and he was starting to snap at everyone around him. She had a feeling it had something to do with Abigail but he wouldn't talk about it. And Julia and Lydia were fuming over something that had to do with Ben and the twins she knew because of how they both had been giving the boys the silent treatment. And the twins well….she needed Matt here.

****M&K****

Matt headed toward the broken remnants of Dodge Town. He slowed Buck as he stared into the town before he dismounted and slowly rode down the dusty remains of Front Street. Matt tied Buck to the post in front of the square building with the bars on the windows, the old jail. He stepped onto the boarded porch of the jail and leaned a shoulder against the post. He looked up and down the street towards the weathered shell of the Long Branch and watched the faded sign "Russell and Pence Proprietors' swing in the gentle breeze. He stood there leaning up against the support post, as he stared out into the remains of _their _past…_their_ very beginning…_their _ending.

He had ridden first to _their_ spot along the creek, but he couldn't think about it there. Just even the brief fleeting thought he had about it had made him duck behind the tree and lose the meager contents in his stomach. He couldn't have thought about _her _or _it_ there in _their spot._

The past week had been hell on him, as he rode back towards the one place he called home and her. She being the one thought he could never fully shake from his mind, no matter how many times he had fought against it, had tried to deny them, had even turned his back on her, she had never been far from his mind. She was a sickness that never lifted, until recently only to come flooding back like a damn bursting free. He gulped, drawling in a hot breath of air as he tried to keep the knot in his stomach from revolting on him again. How could he had gone and done this to her…to them….to their family….

Their lives were like playing checkers, he thought, one right move that changed their lives forever, making them both winners. One wrong move that could change the rest of their lives and make both of them out to be the losers, all the other moves that had the most impact on their lives that led them to this point, the regrets, the remorse, and memories filled and flooded his mind.

In the beginning Dodge City had been just another town to him. It soon became so much more to him as the years rolled by. This was his home no matter where he may be Dodge was home. It was a big part of his life, some of the best and the worse twenty seven years of his life.

He slowly walked down the boardwalk being careful where he stepped over and along few crumbling and remaining pieces of buildings and businesses that he once knew so well. Businesses he could recall so clearly in his mind, even though they were abandon long ago. There was the stage depot the first place he noticed her. Delmonico's café, they had eaten a lot or had tried to eat a lot of meals in there together, through out the years. Bodkin's bank, Jonas's store…. Webb's store… the stables… the blacksmith… the Dodge house…all the buildings that held a special meaning to him because of her.

He must have walked these streets a dozen times before, the walking rounds had provided useful at first making sure there was no trouble lurking about, giving him time to thinking about what ever problem he had, only to become a habit of his. This time the habit was providing to be a nuisance as his feet traced the well worn out path he used to use and still did in New Dodge, to the Long Branch.

He stood frozen, as he stared into the empty ram-shackled shell of a room. How many times did he walk through the swinging doors and look around before he spotted her and moved in to close the distance between them. He pushed through the weathered doors and heard them moan in protest as he walked over to the desolate bar. How many times a day did he see her standing behind the bar, drawling him a beer with that little smirk on her face that promised so much more when they were alone? How many times did she stand beside him, touched his shoulders, arms, and back, leaned against him, talked to him?

He had to reason it out. He had to make sense of it all. It was damned hard, when he was all but shaking inside at the thought. It seemed that all their hardships were still testing them even more. He was going crazy, trying to consider how he could have let this happen. He was unsettled, confused, he was more confused then he'd ever been in his life. He had to have time to think. At the moment he was incapable of thinking of anything else. He wasn't capable of making a decision. He tossed his hat down on the bar beside him.

Kitty was the reason that he was trying to hide like a scared rabbit. He saw the old captain chair that looked like it was still in some good shape and sank down in it as his thoughts wandered around the empty building.

He had just spent a better part of three hundred miles away from her, but he wasn't in any shape to see her tonight. It didn't matter that he was only ten miles away from a comfortable bed, and hot food, he still couldn't face her yet. He couldn't face any of them tonight.

He felt around in the pocket of his vest for his watch, flicking it open he stared at the picture that was molded into the gold lining. He had done nothing since he left Arizona territory but trying to clear his head of the past three weeks, trying to get a perspective of how he could have done this to her...to them…to their family. He did this to her of all people, he had hurt a lot of people in his time mostly his family and her, but to hurt her like this, well…he just couldn't face her until he had worked it out himself and that was all there was to that. How could he have hurt her like this? Her of all the people to hurt in this world he had to go and do this to her, the woman he loved beyond life itself.

He had hurt Kitty, who'd spent a lifetime looking out for him and taking care of him. He didn't want to hurt her but his work had caused him to do it numerous times before which he'd repaid by making her sacrifice some of her hopes and dreams. He'd been negligent on all accounts, by constantly making her play second place. He crossed his arms over his chest. He might have been amused if he didn't feel as if he were suffering all the torments of hell. It sure didn't help his guilt knowing that he had been the reason for most of her pain. He had to figure out if he wanted to tell her what happened or at least that leave that night out of his telling to save her the pain.

If he could have just left her a lone when she left to go to Ballard if he hadn't gone after her, no, he swore to himself he had not made a mistake. It had been one thing to watch her leave, but not knowing what was going to happen to his family or her that had been anguish enough, but he turned around and let her go, just as she would have done for him. For a moment the pain returned to him, though he thought that he had learned to suppress it a long time ago. It returned harsh, brutal, tearing into his heart.

She was what he wanted. From the beginning Kitty had bewitched him. She was strong and willful. She was beautiful but it was not her beauty, that he loved most. It was her will, it was her determination, and it was the very strength of her love and determination. It was the spark in her eyes, the fire…that could burn like an inferno full of passion. The fire of her will was as strong as steel. She knew how things had to be and she accepted them, from the very beginning. She stood alone and raised their kids while he ran after one outlaw only to turn around and do it all again. She stayed while he did his job, never really complaining. He'd seen first hand the depth of commitment she had for him over the years, and been exasperated by it with the same breath. He thought back all the hardships he had put her through. Gore and his men, the Storms, Mannon, , Kincaid, Shay, Manze, Stones, the Gentry brothers they all had used her, hurt her. Never knowing she had been his wife, but knowing she had been his woman.

His mind went tumbling into a sea of revelation that he didn't like. The one thing he thought he knew he was incapable of ever doing for her he proven it on multiple occasions. He couldn't protect her, he couldn't save her, Matt shuddered at the thought there was no way he could protected her from this either.

He just had to discover away to tell her, to forge past the uncertainties that plagued him and tell her the truth. He couldn't not tell her what had happened; he couldn't live with keeping it a secret from her. And if she had ever found out that he kept this secret she would never forgive him.

He closed his watch with a firm click and tucked back into his vest pocket. He picked up his hat and slanted it over his brow, frowning, as he walked out of the saloon and over to Buck. He mounted up on Buck, headed Buck back towards Dodge, with his mind made up. He knew at the moment he had to talk to the woman who had sacrificed so much to be with him, to see if they still had a chance.

****M&K****

Adam sat in the barn and nursed a black eye. The six soon to be seven-year-old had not meant to get in a fight at school again. It had just happened. The boy was talking about his mother in a not so nice way. He didn't care if the talk was true or not nobody was going to talk about his mother like that. It was pure principle. No one should talk about a person's mother that way.

He had run to Moss's stable from school as quick as his little legs could take him, taking refuge up in the loft in the barn as soon as he hit the livery. No one would dare to look from him here, not even Mark who thought he knew his twin so well. Many would look for him at the creek. He liked it down there but at the moment he didn't want to be found. He wanted to sit and sulk alone. He didn't want to have his sisters fussing over him, Mark harping on him for fighting, Ben snarling at him for being stupid and he sure didn't feel like getting another scolding from his mother right now either.

He looked down at his bay. The horse had been a gift from his dad on his birthday. Now he would be taken away from him. That was how the rules went around the house. If he was bad, he had things taken away until he could prove he could be trusted with them. This was no exception. There were countless times when he had had his things taken away when he fought with his brothers. Or worse yet Dad would give him a sore bottom, if he was home that is. He wasn't sure what time it was, but by the way the sun was resting he could guess it was closer to dinner time.

****M&K****

Mark sat in the back room of the Long Branch, ever since he could remember, Adam and he had fought and had fought hard sometimes but nothing like this. When they fought, it was about meaningless things. But in between all those fights, Adam was also the one who was first to come running when he was in trouble. He remembered one time when he gotten in trouble for stealing a piece of candy and Adam had also taken the punishment because he's the one who dared him too. There was a special bond between the two of them, but here lately he didn't know anymore what was going through his brother's mind. He still couldn't believe Adam had gotten into a fight at school. It wasn't like Adam to go against Dad. No matter what the reason.

****M&K****

Julia stood in the kitchen at the house cooking fuming over the fact that Ben was more than just a little friendly towards Abigail Coleman. A Coleman of all people to like, he had to like a Coleman. To her that was just as bad as liking a Davis. But it wasn't so much that Ben liked Abigail it was that he hid it from them all but the twins. That hurt far worse than anything else.

****M&K****

"Mama did you know Ben liked Abigail Coleman," Lydia questioned as she helped her mother go over the new shipment that just came in on the train.

"Yeah I knew," Kitty said opening another crate to check the bottles.

"You knew and you didn't say anything," Lydia burst out heatedly.

"What is there to say Lydia," Kitty questioned.

"Who else knows," Lydia burst out.

"The whole town probably knows, he wasn't making it a big secret or anything," Kitty said looking at her daughter.

"Well he didn't tell me or Julia," Lydia exclaimed.

"I wonder why after you threatened to tie his hide to the wall if he so much as looked at her," Kitty snapped out. "Lydia your brother loves you but he also likes Abigail a lot according to your dad," Kitty said.

"Dad knew and he didn't say anything," Lydia exclaimed totally mystified.

"Lydia, why is it such a big deal all of a sudden," Kitty demanded.

"He tells everyone else but us two, he used to tell us everything," Lydia said hurt.

"Lydie, you're married and Julia…well she's been spending all her free time with Jacob, so that left Ben with nobody but the twins and you're mad cause he didn't say anything," Kitty admonished.

"Yes," Lydia said. "What ever happened to family loyalty?" Lydia questioned sinking down into the chair beside the desk.

"I don't know," Kitty snapped twirling away to leave Lydia sitting in the stock room by herself.

****M&K****

Kitty climbed up the stairs to her private quarters above the Long Branch ready to snap in half. It was all getting to be too much for her to handle at the moment. Her nerves were stretched thin, worrying about Matt, trying to figure out what was wrong with the kids all of them, even the one that was married and on her own. The strain was just starting to get to her. She needed Matt here with her trying to figure out what was going on.

There was clearly something wrong with the twins, they weren't acting like their normal selves. No here the last three weeks Adam was going one way while Mark was going another. She hoped it wasn't leading to what had happened between Jay and Jesse Bartell. Yet she didn't know what was going on because neither one was talking. Then there was the whole Ben and Abigail mess on top of the girls giving Ben the silent treatment which he was giving back to them on top of being in a brooding mood. On top of the silent treatment Julia was giving Ben and fuming over him liking Abigail, Julia was hounding her to talk to Matt about her and Jacob getting married. Kitty had a feeling Julia was also pestering Jacob into asking Matt too and that caused Julia and Jacob to have a little spat. At least Kitty assumed they were fighting because she hadn't seen Jacob for three weeks and Julia hadn't talked about him since Matt rode out of town. Then there was Lydia, who was staying later and later every night working instead of going home to her husband. Kitty wasn't quite sure what was going on there but what ever it was it wasn't good. She just wanted Matt home to help her fix it.

Kitty moved from where she was leaning back against the door over to light the lamp to guide her husband home. She lit the lamp and brought the match up to blow out as she replaced the chimney of the lamp. She just snapped the glass back into place before she darted towards the washroom and started retching into the basin.

****M&K****

It was close to dinner time when Matt rode back into town. He done made up his mind to tell Kitty the truth about _her _and _that night_ but the only problem he had was when, he didn't want to tell her with the kids hanging on every word. He decided to wait until the kids were on bed. Matt had finished taking care of the essential thing in the livery and was just getting ready to grab his trail gear and head over to the jail to drop off the rest of his things. He was almost out the door when some hay dropped from the loft. Being a cautious man, and knowing Moss had stopped letting men sleep in the loft his right hand slowly crept towards the butt of his colt. "All right come on down from there," Matt said in a low voice.

Adam's ears perked. He knew that voice so well he couldn't help it.

"I know you're up there."

His Dad had been gone for three weeks chasin' some fellon. Those three weeks had been bad for Adam because he had gotten into three different fights and Mama said he was going to get it when Dad got back. But Adam had forgotten about his black eye as he jumped from his hiding spot and raced over towards the ladder.

"Dad you're home," Adam called out happily running into his father's side and hugging him tight around the waist. Adam inhaled his father's scent deeply. It was so familiar, sweat, sun and prairie.

"Adam," Matt said wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders and hugged him tight. Would this be the last hug he got from his son? How many times had he wondered that over the last eighteen years?

Adam pulled back and looked up at his father. "I'm glad you're home," Adam said happily.

"You sure about that," Matt asked looking at his son's black eye. "What happened to your eye," Matt asked quietly.

"I got into a fight with Billy Davis." Adam replied honestly looking down at his shoes.

"What about this time?"

"He said something about Mama." Adam sniffled this time.

"Oh, Adam." Matt said lifted Adam's head so he could look at him. Adam refused to meet his eyes. "You can't fight everyone because they talk about your mother. You know that."

"But he said my mama was nothing but a common saloon woman and she didn't know who my daddy was and she didn't love me." Tears swam in Adam's eyes as he looked at his father.

"Listen to me, Adam. Your mother loves you all equally, but she has a special place for you and Mark because you're her babies. I know it's not easy listening to the other kids talking about your mother. But rest assured that Mama does love you and I'm your Daddy and what they say doesn't really matter. I'm proud of you for standing up for your mother but you know I don't like it when you boys get into fights."

"I know Dad, and I tried to ignore it like Ben and Mark said too but I just couldn't do it anymore," Adam said.

"Well I can understand that, but from now on try to ignore it a little better huh," Matt said ruffling his son's curls. "Come on, let's go drop this stuff off at the jail and go get some supper," Matt said even though he really didn't feel like eating.

Adam nodded grabbing the saddle bags that Matt had dropped while he'd poised to drawl on whoever was in the loft as they walked towards the jail.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the jail with one of his youngest sons trail doggedly behind him. Matt couldn't help the smile crossing his face as Adam tried to meet Matt's long stride, even though Matt had shortened them so Adam could keep up.

The jail was quiet. Matt wanted to see Festus and Newly and go over everything that had been going on, but for once work could wait. Tonight he was going to take the time to spend with his family because only God knew what tomorrow morning might bring after he told her the truth. Putting the stuff in the stock closet they hurried out of the jail towards the house.

****M&K****

"Where's Adam?" Kitty asked noticing one of her youngest wasn't sitting at the table.

"I don't know," Julia answered feeling her mother look at her.

"I haven't seen him since school let out," Ben answered.

"Dunno Mama," Mark said.

"Don't know," Kitty corrected.

"Don't worry Mama, he's not going to be late for supper," Lydia said looking at her mother when the front door opened. "See what I tell ya," Lydia said as Adam walked into the kitchen sporting his black eye.

"Adam what happened," Kitty gasped out looking at her son's eye. "Don't tell me you were fighting again," Kitty said hands on her hips as she looked at her son.

"Yes ma'am," Adam said looking down at his feet.

"What did I tell you about fighting," Kitty scolded. "Just because your father isn't here doesn't give you the right to…." Kitty stopped scolding looking at the big hand resting on her son's shoulder. She followed the hand up the worn red sleeve to the broad shoulder to stare into Matt Dillon's face.

"Matt," Kitty cried out. Her voice came out as little more than a whisper as she moved across the room throwing her arms around his neck; as she held him tight.

Matt took the hug and held her just as tightly scared to let her go, afraid this was going to be the last time. So he held her as he felt a lot more hands and arms join in wrapping around them both.

****M&K****

Matt sat at the table just picking at his food, he wasn't very hungry because the knot in his gut kept growing tighter and bigger every time he looked up and saw Kitty's smiling face. It was only going to be a matter of time before he ripped the heart right out of her and he didn't want to do it. He wished he could forget all about it, that he didn't have to have to be so noble and honest in having to tell her. But he couldn't live with the guilt either. She deserved to know the truth, she deserved to get angry over it and he deserved anything he got from it. Why couldn't he just forget to save her the pain?

He looked around the table, gazing proudly at their children for a moment. God this was going to kill them just as much as it was killing him. How could he let his babies go now? And there was no doubt in his mind that Kitty wouldn't leave. If she would leave over a social and a bullet then she'd definitely leave over this. She had been dead set in leaving the last time and the twins weren't even born yet. God it nearly killed him not knowing what was going to happen but knowing what was happening.

"Dad," Julia said shaking Matt's shoulder jarring him from his thoughts.

"Hum," Matt said looking at his daughter.

"I asked you if there was something wrong with supper," Julia asked.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, I'm just not that hungry I guess," Matt said giving her a smile.

"Oh," Julia said.

"You did a good job, but I'm more tired than hungry," Matt stated.

"Why don't you go lay down," Mark asked innocently.

"Cause it's not every evening Dad can sit and relax, silly," Ben said.

"I'm not silly," Mark protested.

"Yes you are," Adam burst out.

"Boys," Matt thundered sternly stopping the bickering match, causing them both to look down at his plate. "Lydia you better get started before it gets too late." Matt said looking at his oldest.

"Yeah," Lydia sighed out. "Night Daddy, Mama," she called as she slipped out the back door and headed towards the Long Branch.

Matt noticed Lydia heading to the Long Branch and looked at Kitty questionably who just shrugged her shoulder. Matt shook his head. "Ben help Julia clear the table, and you two" matt said looking at the twins, "go get ready for your baths," Matt said looking at them all before they all started to throw their protest on the tasks at hand. Matt tried to listen to all of them at once, which was never an easy chore.

Kitty saw that he was tired and struggling to hear them all and not lose his patience in the process so she stepped in but her words went unheard as the children continued to act out.

"Enough!" Matt bellowed loudly over the group. He looked at Kitty who shook her head. "Benjamin Russell, you will help your sister clear the table. Julia Rene you'll stop this whole thing. You two don't have to talk to clear the table and do the dishes understood," Matt said sharply. "As for you two," Matt said looking at the twins. "Adam Matthew you will get a bath tonight if I have to throw you in the tub and tie you there and the same goes for you too Marcus James is that understood," Matt declared loudly.

"Yes sir," they all said, knowing better then to push their father any farther, especially if he was using their full names.

"Well, now that things are under control again I'm going to run back over to the Long Branch for a minute and tell Sam I'm done for the night," Kitty said getting up from her seat.

"All right, and tell our daughter not to tell anyone I'm home yet either," Matt said as she kissed his cheek.

Matt took his coffee and headed into the living room. He had a lot of thinking to do.

****M&K***

Matt stood in the living room with one arm resting on the mantel as he stared at the pictures littering it. He stared at the most recent and the last one taken. It was from their trip to Garden City. Kitty had taken the kids up there for the circus and he had to join them later because of a trial. When he got there the circus was just getting ready to do their last show and Kitty and the kids had drug him down there with little protest until he saw the picture tent. He still thought it was silly and a waste of money but Kitty had insisted because they didn't have one with the twins in it. Which was true of course but that didn't mean he liked it but once again he sat there long enough to get a picture of all of them Lydia included with the twins. Matt looked at the picture they had been what three or four at the time. Matt stared at the picture long and hard until the bickering from the kitchen reached his ears. He turned and looked towards the kitchen.

"What do you care? We both know that you don't care about me or our family and you never have so don't even act as though you do. All you care about is yourself" Julia yelled with hot watery eyes. She slammed the dish towel down on the table before she ran down the hall to her room, just as Kitty stepped through the back door.

Matt looked at Kitty who was just as stunned as he was before they looked at Ben.

"Ben, what was that all about?" Matt asked. Ben shrugs his shoulders.

"Gee Dad I'm not sure." Ben said. He was hurt that his sisters were upset with him even more than Abigail at the moment but he didn't have a clue as to why they were all so mad at him all of a sudden. Ben hated quarreling with his sisters and Abigail but he didn't know what to do to fix any of it.

"Have you tried to talk to them," Kitty asked softly.

"How can I mom they've all been giving me the silent treatment for three weeks," Ben said.

Matt felt bad that his children were fighting. He hoped that whatever was going on would be resolved. But he knew better. It was only going to get worse from here on out but how much worse Matt didn't know.

Ben left the kitchen to go and try to talk to Julia.

****M&K****

Ben knocked on the door. "Julia, can I come in?" Ben asked. There was no response. "Please Julie I just want to talk" Ben pleaded. He really wanted to know why she was angry with him and he wanted to fix it. But he couldn't fix it if he didn't know what the problem was.

He opened the door and found his sister lying on top of her bed crying into her pillow. Ben quietly sat beside her and touches her arm comfortingly. Julia feeling someone touching her lifts up her heard and turns to see her brother.

"**Get Out**!" Julia shouted full of furry.

"Not until you tell me why you're mad at me. Was it something I did?" Ben asked confused.

Julia looks at him dumbfounded and starts to cry again. She was hurt that he didn't know what he did and was hurt even more thinking that Ben didn't care that he kissed a Coleman. That had hurt her more than words can say.

Ben put his arm around her trying to comfort her. Julia forcibly pushes his arm away.

"**GO AWAY Ben , LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE**" Julia yelled.

Ben was hurt that his sister was pushing him away but he was determined to find out why.

"**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH? I SAID GET OUT! I HATE YOU! AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR BETRAYING ME… US!" **Julia corrected. **"NOW GET OUT!" **she hollered on the top of her lungs.

Ben had never before seen his sister so angry and hurt well at least directed to him. "Julie...please...talk to me. I want to fix this...if I can. Please I love you, just please let me fix this" Ben pleaded.

"It's a little too late for that. Just go away" Julia said coldly without an emotion as she turned back and laid her head on her pillow.

Feeling defeated Ben got up and walked out of the room sadly. He walked down the hall trying to hide the hurt he was feeling from showing on his face.

Matt walked over to him before Kitty could get to him but Ben walks past him. Matt took hold of his son's arm and turned him around to face him. Matt saw the hurt in Ben's eyes. "Son, what happened?" Matt asked with concern. Although he knew what most of the problem was because they had all heard Julia yelling at her brother. He didn't like to see his children fighting and hurting each other. Ben looked at his father again with hurt filled eyes.

"She hates me, Dad. She feels as though I betrayed her but she wouldn't tell me why" Ben said.

"Do you know why?" Ben asked looking at his mother.

"Ben, I'm sure she didn't mean what she said to you," Kitty started off slowly and softly trying to reassured her son. "Her and Lydia are just making a big deal out of nothing" Kitty said.

Ben smiled at his mother appreciatively. "What am I suppose to do Mom? They won't speak to me," Ben said.

"Ben, they're just both upset that you didn't tell them about Abigail." Kitty said holding up a hand to stop him from saying anything. "I don't know how they found out but they did, well I'm assuming Julia knows if Lydia knows," Kitty sighed out.

"I don't know why they're still mad at me for that Abigail hasn't talked to me in three weeks," Ben grumbled as he tossed his hands into the air and walked out on the front porch.

****M&K****

Matt stripped naked disregarding his clothes in a heap on the floor. Despite his great height, Kitty had found a tub large enough to allow him to recline comfortably in without feeling like he had to eat his knees.

A smile curled to his lips as he recalled the day she had showed him the new tub. It was the most outrageous bathtub he'd ever seen. It was a long wooden tub with a head rest rising up at one end. It was decorated with copper and delft tiles and was seven foot long. They hadn't even been married yet, but the bath tub was only the first of many new furnishing she had changed to accommodate his large form.

Over the years one by one the dainty items that were pure Kitty started to disappear to be replaced with heavier crafted items that were a mixture of them both. Oh there were still some dainty items and trinkets scattered through out the house that held some special meaning but most of the knick knacks she had accumulated over the years either found their way to the house or the private quarters of the Long Branch. The woman had enough stuff to set all their children up in a full household. Of course that was her excuse for saving it all too.

The bath still held the luxuriating relaxing warmth in the water. He could hear Kitty's voice as she read some story to the twins but her voice only jarred him back to the present.

His head was spinning. He luxuriated in the water for a moment, throwing the rag across his face as he reclined in the tub, he closed his eyes.

"_You gotta go or your can make up your mind about staying."_

"_You mean I got a choice."_

"_Guess so. You don't know who you are or where you came from and maybe you never will. I don't think you're married so that solves one problem. But you sure are something. You got a way about you that tells me whatever you did you did with authority. I like that I like you too tried not to but…"_

"_That a proposal?"_

"_Go straight to hell!"_

"_Mike… I'd like to stay…"_

Matt gave out a heavy sigh before dragging the rag down off his face and reaching for the heavy wooded scented soap. _He'd liked to stay,_ what was he thinking. He had a wife who loved him unconditionally. They had five of the best kids in Dodge. And in one night he had ruined eighteen years of trust and respect and love and marriage.

"_Mike… I'd like to stay…" _repeated again in his head along with the images of what happened. Matt hurried to get out of the tub…..

****M&K****

Kitty heard the water sloshing as he got in the tub, as she walked over to read the twins their bed time story. Now she heard the water sloshing again as she walked over to the dresser that held his clothes, pulling out the lightweight long john bottom. Not that he was going to be wearing them for long but still…She turned down the bed and heard him retching. She knew him well enough to know that something awful had happen this trip. He would either tell her or he wouldn't but he'd work through it in his own time.

The three weeks that he had been gone had been unbearable this time around. Only after two weeks of being gone something had happen she had felt it…like she had lost him for good. She couldn't reason it out but she had brushed it off as just stress and worry and the fact that she hadn't felt good. Well he was home now and there was no need to worry anymore.

****M&K****

Matt wiped his mouth off and looked up into the mirror. The moment of truth was upon him with a gut sinking sense of doom. How was he going to tell her? He didn't want to tell her he just wanted to run way and disappear like one of the kids did when they did something wrong.

Kitty was a woman of a thousand contrast, huge dancing eyes with a sharp look that saw all, in sudden contrast to the sensual fullness of her mouth, the narrow shoulders, large breast, the long graceful hands; the softness of her voice in contrast to the intelligence precision of her words. He stood there frozen in time knowing that when he told her he was once again going to see the pain clouding her eyes. It hurt him in almost a physical way to know that once again he was going to be the cause of her pain. The woman he loved and swore he wouldn't ever intentionally hurt again was going to be devastated by this.

His day of reckoning had come but it wasn't a bullet doing the reckoning it was him. He put on the clean clothes he had grabbed earlier. He knew once he told her he wasn't going to be welcomed in their bed. No the cot at the jail would have to do.

****M&K****

Kitty sat at her vanity brushing her hair out when Matt stepped into the room. "Feel better," she asked meeting his eyes in the mirror.

_Damn that woman had ears like a cat, _he thought as he stood there drinking in the sight of her. "I'm fine I just want to look at you," He said drinking in the beauty that was Kitty Russell Dillon. She was still just as beautiful in his eyes as the day they first meet. Her once deep rich hair was starting to turn a soft golden red now but still just as silky and as shinny as he remembered it always being. And her beautiful blue eyes. Matt knew how her eyes could show ever emotion she was feeling, they were crystal clear, laughing twinkling dancing, teasing, soft and warm love wide with pleasure, darken with desire, stormy as the prairie sky and wounded and vulnerable. It was the last one that concerned him.

"Kitty we need to talk," Matt said looking into her soft summer blue eyes.

"What is it Cowboy?" Kitty asked noticing how he was kind of withdrawn, which was not like Matt Dillon at all especially when they were alone. She moved to stand in front of him reaching up on her toes to kiss him. She couldn't help but notice he was fully dressed in freshed clothes but didn't think anything of it.

He had to tell her, he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't kiss her… love her with weight of the guilt weighing heavily on his mind.

"Matt, what is," Kitty said looking up at him with wide questionable eyes as he pulled away from her.

"I need to tell you something, something important…" he said leading them over towards the lounge in front of the window. He couldn't sit on their bed and tell her this.

"What is it Matt you're starting to scare me," Kitty said as she sat down beside him as he fidgeted with the brim of his Stetson in his hand.

"Kitty, this isn't easy…" Matt began and stopped as he met her blue questionable eyes.

"I can tell something bad happened out there Matt. If you're not ready to talk about it yet, that's okay. I can wait. In the meantime…" she said as she slid her hand along his broad chest and reached for the buttons on his clean shirt.

"No Kitty," Matt said grabbing her hand and pushing it down towards her side. "I need to tell you this first…." He heaved out on a rugged breath.

From the moment he left the Yardner ranch Matt had thought of nothing else, nothing except how he was going to tell Kitty about his encounter with Mike Yardner, dreading it was more like it. But he done delayed it long enough. If it weren't for Mike, he most likely wouldn't be alive right now, and for that he was most grateful. He was pretty sure Kitty would feel the same way. If Les Dean had just shown up one day sooner and returned his identity to him... But that hadn't happened, and so he had slept that last night within Mike Yardner's arms loving her not his wife.

He still couldn't understand the reasoning behind it himself, and he wasn't sure he could explain the reasoning to Kitty in a way that she would understand. As he understood it, from all those years ago as Doc explained it about someone once before, Matt might not have known what he was doing, might not have been responsible for his actions, but the fact remained that he had wronged the one person in the world he had vowed never, ever to hurt. The one person he swore to love till death do them part.

"Matt what ever it is would you just spit it out, you're really starting to scar me," Kitty said clutching his hand tight in hers.

"I'm sorry Kitty," he said meaning those three words with the very bottom of his soul. "I found Dean in Arizona territory," Matt said softly.

"Arizona, Matt, that's nearly five hundred miles." Kitty burst out.

"I know," Matt said patting her hand. "Anyways he shot me creased my head and knocked me off Buck," Matt said watching her eyes grow wide with horror. "I probably would have died in that valley but a rancher found me, Mike Yardner and took me home." Matt said heaving for breath. "This Mike Yardner…" he heaved out, this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to tell her. It was even worse than telling her he didn't want her anymore. Not that idea worked really well either when he tried it. "I was out of it for a couple days but when I woke up I had amnesia. You know anything about that, honey?"

"A little, Doc explained it to us years ago when that freight owner had a switched personality from a bump on his head…" Kitty said trying to recall the man's name. "And he brought it up again when Mulley shot you," Kitty added remembering Doc bring up all the things that could have went wrong.

"I think it's a little more complicated then that, I'm sure Doc can explain this better then I'm doing." Matt said grasping her hands tight in his large ones. "Kitty, I didn't remember anything ….I didn't even remember you or the kids or anybody. I didn't remember anything about my life here in Dodge," he said pulling her into a tightening embrace as he pushed past the lump forming in his throat. "I didn't even know my own name," he heaved burying his face in her neck.

"Matt…" Kitty said as he tightened his grip on her, she felt like her ribs were going to crack under the pressure. "Cowboy you're fine you're back home, everything all right now," Kitty said trying to reassure him as she held him just as tight for a moment. How terrifying that must have been for him not knowing anything.

"No it's not Kitty," Matt said cupping her shoulders as pulled back to look at her. "Kitty…Kitten… this Mike Yardner was a woman." He said keeping a close watch on her eyes.

"What's her being a woman got to do with saving your life?" Kitty said looking at him questionably.

"I slept with her Kitty," Matt said on a ragged breath clutching her shoulders tightly to keep her in front of him. Matt kept a carefully guarded watch on her eyes watching them go from the sparkling blue eyes to the stormy blue in a matter of seconds.

"You what," Kitty raged in a whisper, breaking the hold he had on her shoulders as she quickly and swiftly stood to her feet in front of him. She stared at him in horror on a hot June evening, the air was heavy and still. "How could you Matt," she burst out. Her whole body was heaving with anger as she tried hard to keep the shock of what he just said to her from boiling into a temper. She couldn't risk waking the kids. She had to stay calm stress wasn't good for the baby. If there was a baby, and she was pretty sure there was one.

"Kitty, honey," Matt said noticing how she went even more ridged at the word honey. "Trust me when I say it was the furthest thing from my mind to ever hurt you like this," Matt

"Are you crazy?" she burst out in a snarling whisper.

"No," he had stared at her, looking wooden and strained. "I couldn't lie to you Kitty, I had to tell you," he murmured looking down at his hand that twisted the brim of his Steaston worriedly.

Only that morning they had made love before he left to go out tracking Dean. And now he seemed beyond her reach. He looked like someone she didn't even know. For what seemed like hours she had only stared at him. He couldn't' mean it. He had to be kidding. But he wasn't. that was the insanity of it. He was deadly serious. She knew it from the look of agony on his face. She walked slowly towards him, for the first time since he had spoken she felt pity slice through her like a shaft of pain. But why was she feeling sorry for him? Why? How could she feel sorry for him after what he had just said.

"Do you love her?" The shoulders she had loved so much only shook softly. He said nothing, but he shook his head not meeting her eyes. The pity she had began to feel began to fade as she moved towards him. Anger began to boil with her soul. "Answer me, damn it," she hissed, yanking hard on his shoulder, and forcing him to look into her eyes.

"No Kitty, I don't love her. I only love you, I swear. I just had to tell you the truth, I couldn't..." he trailed off as tears slipped silently down his rugged cheeks.

She stalked across the room, stopping only when she reached the foot of the bed, grasping the brass foot board tightly in her hands until her knuckles were white. She stood with her back to the man she considered her husband wondering if they would ever be the same again. It was as though one of them had just died, as though everything had been instantly and irretrievably shattered and would never be repaired and all with a few spoken words. All the trust, respect, love didn't matter anymore.

"Why did you tell me? she turned and her face filled with accusations.

"I..." he began but couldn't finish. there was nothing he could say now to make it better, to take back the pain he had just inflicted on the woman he so greatly loved. But 18 years was a long time. It should have been long enough to weld them to each other forever and yet it hadn't and somehow some how during the fateful night he had slipped. He should have forgotten it just like he lost his memory of Kitty.

"I didn't know what to tell you Kitty, I didn't... and I thought…" Matt began again only to falter.

Suddenly her eyes blazed at the man she had known and love for 18 yrs. They had been lovers since she was twenty. He was the first man she ever took willingly to her bed since coming to Dodge. "You know what I thought, Matt? I thought you were faithful to me that's what I thought. I thought you gave a damn about those vows you took. I thought-" her voice quavered for the first time since he'd said those awful words. "I thought you loved me."

"I do," Matt burst out, there were tears running slowly down his cheeks as he said the words he very seldom said. "I do love you Kitty." He said softly getting up to move towards her only to stop.

"Oh yeah?" she was crying openly now and she felt as though he had just torn out her heart and thrown it on the floor.

"God damn you Matt Dillon...God damn you..." As though she couldn't stop herself, she rushed at him fist flailing and then pulling at his hair, trying to mull his face; he resisted her with ease and pulled her arms behind her as he forced her down to the floor, where he cradled her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry..." Matt sobbed into her hair as he cradled her on the floor.

"Sorry?" It was a shriek between laughter and tears as she struggled free. She took a deep breath then pushed away from him. "Let me go damn it." She looked at him with raw pain, and when he saw that she was calmer, he let go of her arms. She was still breathless from her attack on him, but now she walked slowly away she looked smaller suddenly and very young, the thick sheet of fire red hair hanging down her back. She sank down on the lounge as she buried her face in her hands, and then slowly she raised her face again her eyes a washed with tears.

"Do you love her?" She repeated, somehow it was all too impossible to believe.

"No." Matt declared passionately, such a profound simple statement. "No. It just sorta happened, I don't love her, but I had to tell you there is no good day for something like this."

He hated this, hated what he was doing to her, but he knew he had to he had to tell her. She still couldn't understand what had happened and why, he watched her, almost feeling her pain as his own.

"Please, Kit," he begged, panic crept into his voice like a dangerous beast. "We'll work it out, please Kitty," he begged, there're tears were streaming down his face and she suddenly turned hard and distant.

"Please what? Please don't cry because the man I love for eighteen years just had an affair. Christ you walk in here and blow my whole life apart. What do you want from me ,Matt? Understanding? Well I can't give it to you. How the hell could you do this after everything," Kitty demanded. "How the hell could you sleep with another woman?" she hissed out. "I can't believe you did this, the one thing I thought I never had to worry about you go and do," Kitty said with a ridged controlled voice.

"I have no idea." Matt said defeated. With those four toneless words, Kitty turned to stare back out the window. "Kitty, I'm sorry," Matt said. "Kitty, what can I do to fix this? How can I make it right?"

"This isn't something we can work past Matt, this isn't something like Gore or the Stones or even Mannon," Kitty snapped out with a ridge steel voice of calm. "I think you need to leave Matt," Kitty said her chest heaving with the expelling breathe of air. "But you can't leave so I guess I have too," she heaved out wearily.

"No Kitty, don't go," he said raggedly trying to control the emotions. "I'll leave, and I won't push you, but don't leave. Don't leave Dodge please," Matt begged. He could handle her not talking to him ,the kids mad at him, but he couldn't handle her leaving Dodge. Anything but that. He knew if she left Dodge it wasn't going to be like when she left to go Ballard. He wasn't going to be able to point out anything to make her see and come home. Hell he wasn't even sure he understood it himself.

"I won't leave Dodge. I can't do that to the kids or you despite how mad I am at you," Kitty said softly. "But you can't stay here I can barely stand to look at you," she stated with brutal honesty.

"Whatever you want Kitty, I won't push you," Matt said slanting his hat over his brow as he slow walked towards the door. He turned to look at her and to watch her back visibly shake with her tears it nearly killed him to turn away and walk out of their room. He wanted to go over and wrap his arms around her and comfort her but he knew she wasn't ready to accept that yet. He closed the door and winced at the click and how it sounded so final.

****M&K****

Matt sat there on the narrow cot, unable to sleep. The dark, quiet atmosphere was a perfect setting for the mood he was in. It was thinking brooding mood. How was he going to get back into Kitty's good graces? He didn't like the thought of sleeping on the thin narrow cot of the jail. Nor did he want to sleep in the big full size bed over at the Dodge House either. He wanted to go curl up in bed with his heart but he couldn't…wouldn't force her. He was just gonna have to think of something. There had to be someway to fix this.

He had expected some reaction out of her. He half expected to have to duck something being thrown at his head, or catching her claws before she sank them into his face. He expected anything and everything but he hadn't expected the tightlipped woman.

****M&K****

She sat there in the chair, gripping the arms tightly in her small hands, until her knuckles turned white. She couldn't believe it eighteen years worth of marriage and he goes and sleeps with another woman. After all the pain and suffering she had gone through just to be with him. She bore him five of the most wonderful children but it still wasn't enough.

He was sorry, she believed he didn't intentionally set out to hurt her, but he did. Sorry wasn't going to take the pain away that his words caused. Sorry wasn't going to take it back or change it. She wanted nothing more then to go out in the back yard and scream her heart out, she didn't care if she did wake half of Dodge up. She just wanted to scream and scream until she was to hoarse to say anything else. She felt physically wounded. She felt the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, but an ocean tears wasn't going to change anything.

*****M&K****

Doc had noticed the tension between his two friends, while everyone in town was patting him on the back and telling him how good it was to have him home, Kitty remained oddly aloof. Not that they were demonstrative couple to begin with but it seemed as if they were almost going out of their way to avoid each other.

Everybody in town was starting to catch on to the tension between the two. So it was no surprise to hear the heavy tread of Matt Dillon slowly climbing the rickety steps to Doc's office and opened the door two weeks later.

"You got a minute, Doc?"

"Yeah, I've been expecting you, what's on your mind," Doc said getting comfortable in his chair.

Matt didn't find it hard to believe that Doc would already know something was going on between him and Kitty. It had been a week since his return and she barely spoken two words since that night to him unless it had something to do with marshaling or the kids.

For the next hour the very private lawman filled the crusty old doctor in on the one wrong move in his life that he had taken since that hot June morning he had ridden out of Dodge in search of Les Dean. "That's everything Doc, it's not something I'm proud of…but I didn't' even remember her…." Matt said looking up with tortured filled eyes at his best friend.

"Matt, I know what Kitty means to you and I know what you mean to her," Doc said slowly as he looked into those tortured deep blue eyes.

"Doc... just tell me how I could have done that to her," Matt said getting up from his seat to move to stare out the window. He leaned on big powerful arm up against the window frame. "How could I do that to her, as if I haven't cause her enough pain all ready," he murmured in a low voice.

"Well from what you told me Matt, anything you did during that time until you found out you were Matt Dillon, was really Dan. And that is my profession opinion. The time during those two events was done by Dan not you," Doc added a little softer.

"How can I make Kitty, understand that Doc," Matt said looking at his friend. "What can I do, I can't lose her Doc, she means everything to me," Matt said turning to look back out the window.

"You're a dang fool," Doc said bristling. "You aren't going to loose Kitty over something like this. Don't you realize Matt that Kitty loves you more then anything else in this world. You could search for ever for the bottom of her love but you'd never find it.," Doc said.

"She hasn't even talked to me in a week Doc," Matt admitted.

"I know that much, I'm not blind you know, the whole town knows," Doc grumbled. "But right now Matt, she's hurt and in a lot of pain, you can make it through anything, as long as your together, " Doc said softly. "Keep that in mind," Doc added as Matt started for the door.

"I will Doc," Matt said slipping out the door to do his nightly rounds.

****M&K****

Matt finished his rounds and sat down on the porch of the jail. He couldn't even remember the last time he was able to do that. He stared up and down Front Street watching his fellow man go by.

"Hey Dad," Ben said stepping up on the porch.

"Ben what are you doing out so late," Matt asked. He didn't like any of his children out on Front Street at this time of night.

"Just got done trying to talk to Abigail again," Ben said sitting down beside Matt in the empty chair.

"Oh, I take it that didn't go so good," Matt sighed out wearily.

"About as good as you and Mom are right now," Ben said looking at his father.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that," Matt sighed out looking towards the Long Branch longingly. He wanted to go over there and try to talk to her again but he knew he'd just get the semi cold shoulder.

"Yeah, Mom's pretty mad at you. I've never seen her this mad at you before," Ben commented.

"She has a right to be this time son," Matt said wearily. "She has a right to be," he repeated heavily.

"Maybe if you got shot she'd come around quicker," Ben said.

"Maybe," Matt said smiling at his son. He had to admit the thought had crossed his own mind but it wouldn't solve anything. A temporary fix to a big problem, but at least she'd talk to him. In fact just about any injury would work, but it wouldn't fix anything. "What was your fight with Abigail about," Matt asked changing the subject to something he might be able to fix.

"Oh she thinks I was keeping her a secret," Ben said.

"You were in a way," Matt sighed out.

"Only from Lydia and Julia," Ben stated. "I mean I even asked her father," Ben said surprising Matt.

"You did, I bet that was interesting," Matt said shocked.

"Well the only one who really objected was Angela," Ben said. "I thought she was going to turn into a prune face ninny," Ben chuckled.

"Oh," Matt said.

"Yeah, it's probably a good thing Abigail ain't talking to me right now though," Ben said softly.

"Oh why's that," Matt asked curiously.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Ben said shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"Oh," Matt said knowing perfectly well what it was Ben didn't want to talk about. Matt couldn't really blame him, he hadn't wanted to talk about it either. "Well don't go peeping in any windows," Matt said looking over at his son.

"I won't Dad I learned my lesson with that one the first time," Ben said giving him a faint smile.

"That's good," Matt said. "You better run on home it's getting late," Matt said looking over at his son.

"Dad, I'm almost sixteen I think I can handle Front Street," Ben protested.

Matt looked over at his son who was almost as big as him now. Ben sure wasn't a little boy anymore that was for sure, he was almost a man now. Ben could handle himself in a fight, whether he was using his fist or the hog leg strapped to his leg. The boy sure has grown over the years and there was nothing Matt could do about it. "You're probably right," Matt sighed out. "Well sit here if you want to, I'm going to go do my rounds again," Matt said.

"You going to try to talk to Mama again," Ben asked suddenly.

"I told her I wouldn't push her, but I don't know," Matt admitted wearily as he looked across the street.

"Dad, it's none of my business but maybe if you tried to explain it to her again," Ben said.

"Maybe," Matt agreed. "Well…Don't stay out here too late and get in trouble," Matt said starting on his way down the street.

****M&K****

Matt walked to the Long Branch that was almost deserted. Kitty stood at the bar going over the books while Lydia and Julia cleaned up. He didn't see the twins or Sam anywhere but given the hour the twins were more than likely in bed. He thought about walking over to the house to check in on them first but figured he'd wait awhile. He really wanted a good shot of whiskey but he promised her he wouldn't push so he changed his direction and headed towards the jail. He sat on the porch of the jail eyeing the Long Branch until all the lights went out on the main floor and the second story window's light went out. Lydia was finally going to sleep. Another hour went by before Matt got up and walked towards the back alley of the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Kitty was just getting ready to crawl under the covers when she heard the heavy light tread out in the hall. She pressed her lips together in a thin line while she mused over her husband. He said he wouldn't push her and so far he hadn't. He still stopped in the Long branch every night before rounds to check on her and the kids but then he would leave. The children knew what was going on per say…well at least they knew they were fighting and it was a big one. They knew Matt was sleeping over at the jail because he wasn't welcome here, and he was eating alone at Delmonico's for breakfast and supper and sometimes lunch when the kids didn't join him. She still couldn't forgive him and she honestly didn't know if she could either.

She laid there waiting expecting the knob to turn on their door. She didn't want to fight with him but she didn't want to see him either. It was hard enough seeing him every evening in the Long Branch, but Matt Dillon wasn't going to walk away from his children no matter what happened between them. So she waited but nothing happen not even a sound came from the hall. She was sure she heard Matt Dillon's tread in the hall, no one else walked like he did, except Ben sometimes. No Ben was in bed wasn't he? Kitty grabbed her wrap and slipped it on she walked down the hall, she opened the twin's door first, they were both sound asleep in their beds. Next she checked Julia's bed but Julia was sitting up sound asleep. Kitty walked in and took Julia's book off her lap where it had fell and laid it open on the stand. "Julie, honey you'll get a crick in your neck sleeping like that," Kitty said softly shaking her daughter's shoulder. Julia didn't even say anything as she rolled over and snuggled under her covers.

Kitty shut Julia's door fuming. Matt wouldn't have left Julia sitting up like that, but she had to be sure. It could be something as simple as Matt hadn't checked on Julia yet. She opened Ben's door only to find the room empty. It wasn't Matt's tread she had heard it was Ben's. "That little hellion," she grumbled to herself shutting the door once again.

She moved into the parlor and sat down in her chair waiting. She tried to give Ben the benefit of a doubt being nature's call but as the clock ticked away the minutes she couldn't pass it off anymore as being that simple. The lamp beside her chair was turned down as low as it would go showing off a little light but still leaving her in the shadows.

****M&K****

Ben slowly made his way down to Moss's livery. His parents would kill him if they knew what he was about but he couldn't wait anymore. He had hoped if somewhat if he told his father what was going on between him and Abby, his father would suggest a trip somewhere. But that didn't happen. Not that Ben blamed him too much, his dad was already in enough trouble and if Mama found out what he was hoping his dad would do well they'd both be in the dog house.

He finished saddling Tomahawk and waited for his father to make it across the street. Ben lead Tomahawk out of the livery shutting the doors behind him before he walked over to the jail. He needed a rifle, but Dad kept them locked up at the jail, except the two Greeners at the house but they wouldn't do. He wasn't going hunting. He crept in the jail and grabbed the key out of the top desk drawl and unlocked the rifles and grabbed one before he locked it back. He slipped the rifle in the boot and mounted up, at least he bought himself a little time to get away. He just hoped Michael was right about the saloon in the Smokey Hill country.

****M&K****

Matt crept through the door quietly as not to wake anyone. He didn't light a lamp because the soft glow of the lamp on the living room stand was enough to see by as he started towards the bedrooms. He was half way there when the light got brighter.

"Just where do you think you are going," Kitty said turning the lamp up only to freeze dead still. "Matt," she whispered out shocked.

"Kitty," Matt said looking guilty as he stared at her drinking in the sight before him.

"I thought you were Ben," Kitty explained.

"Ben," Matt questioned instant on guard.

"He snuck out a little while ago," Kitty explained. "I thought it was you at first coming to check the kids," Kitty said heavily.

Matt nodded his head knowingly. Of course Kitty would know he came over every night after they went to bed to check the kids. He wasn't going to change his habits just because they were fighting, like Festus always said that old dog won't hunt. "You sure he snuck out and he wasn't just…." Matt said looking towards the back door.

"Matt, I'm sure," Kitty said. "I've been sitting here for a half hour waiting," Kitty said hand on her hip.

"Maybe he went to see Abby and they made up," Matt suggested hopefully.

"Maybe," Kitty agreed feeling the wave of dizziness over take her.

"Kitty," Matt said alarmed watching her sway a little as all the color drained out of her face. He didn't care at that moment if he got slapped silly as he reached out to grab her arm and ease her down in the chair. "What is it," he asked hunkering down beside the chair as Kitty leaned back taking in deep shallow breaths.

"Nothing," Kitty lied, there was no way she was going to tell him the truth now.

Matt stood up and walked to the kitchen. He knew she was lying and he had a good inclination as to what was wrong. He noticed the signs and he had seen them enough to know but why she was hiding the fact this time he didn't know, unless it was because they were fighting, but that didn't make any sense. Oh well there wasn't anything he could do about it but confront her about it. He finished fixing the glass of water and walked back out in the living room and found her sitting back against the chair, holding her head with one hand. She was still pale but a little more color in her cheeks now. "Here," Matt said handing her the water, he remembered that sometimes helped when she was carrying Julia and Ben or was it the twins.

"Thanks," Kitty sighed out taking the glass and drinking a little of the water before she sat it on the stand. She noticed Matt had moved over towards the mantel and stood staring at the pictures in between casting glances at her.

"Kitty," he said softly but evenly. "I'm sorry Kitty honestly I am," he said turning to look at her as he rested an arm on the mantel.

She turned to look at him, seeing him ruff up his hair as he scratched his head in defeat and confusion.

"If you think it was…" he stated trailing off when he saw the spark of anger in her smoky blue depths.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking," she stated firmly with an underlying harshness he hadn't been prepared for.

The tone of her voice proved he didn't want to know what she was thinking right then. If he did it would probably be dangerous, he felt himself sinking farther and farther in the quicksand and it didn't look like she was going to toss him a rope. . "I know how you feel Kitty…" he started once again to get interrupted by her.

"Really Matt, then please explain it to me because I don't think they've come up with a word to describe how I'm feeling." Kitty announced as she stood up slowly and moved over towards him.

"I know you angry with me and that I hurt you," he stated simply. Hurting her was an understatement, he hadn't wanted to hurt her but it just happened.

Kitty shook her head slightly, "Angry hurt," she repeated sarcastically. "Try furious, stunned, wounded, devastated, lacerated, broken heart and just plain mad." she snapped out. "I think that's a little more than hurt and angry." she tossed back at him.

"Kitty, give me a chance to explain," he said calmly trying to get the chance to explain the reasoning behind it. It wasn't easy for him either, in fact it felt as if he was letting Doc tear his heart out without any anesthetic. Matt thought it might even be less then painful then what he was doing now. It just had to be done this way and now before he lost her good.

"Give you a chance to explain," she snapped out. "How can you explain sleeping with another woman," she hissed out quietly.

"Kitty please," Matt said looking straight at her.

"No, Matt," She said a little softer her anger nearly depilating at the show of remorse on his face. She stood beside him and behind him even when she didn't necessarily think he was all that right. She hadn't thrown them away when Cara showed up or when Dolly showed up. She fought with everything she had to keep their marriage after Mannon. She agreed to his terms and his conditions with little thought of her own, so there children could have a somewhat normal and safer life. She hadn't worked for eighteen years, just so he could walk away from her now. "I'm not going to let you do it to ease your conscious because nothing you say is going to change anything," Kitty said firmly as she tried to gather her last reserve of her temper in check. Fighting with him about it wasn't going to solve nothing; she needed a steady clear head in order to fight this battle. A battle she wasn't up to fighting in the first place.

"Kitty," he started out a little rougher then he intended. "You're wrong Kitty," he stated firmly.

"I'm wrong," she whipped out.

"Yes you're wrong, and if you give me a chance to explain," he started.

"Give you a chance to explain your infidelity after eighteen years' worth of marriage. Well fine go on and explain it away but it won't change the fact that you willingly slept with her!" Kitty harped out with a toss of her hands in the air.

"No I guess you're right," Matt grounded out staring at her. "You'd believe more coming from Doc anyways," Matt snapped out.

"What does Doc have to do with anything," Kitty bit out staring at him.

"Ask him," Matt said moving towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going," Kitty snapped.

"To go find our son," Matt retorted evenly shutting the door behind him.

"Oh," she said her mouth forming the perfect o shape for just a moment. She had completely forgotten Ben was missing. She moved back over to the chair and sat back down.

****M&K****

Matt walked along the board walk trying to cool his temper. Damn he hadn't meant to fly at her like that. He wasn't even sure why he flew at her like that she had every reason to be angry with him. It was his infidelity that had caused this mess not hers, his and his alone. "Damn," he groaned, he was going to drive himself crazy trying to fix this. It would be easier dealing with a rational and logical Kitty but a highly emotional and pregnant Kitty well that was just going to take some more work.

Matt walked down the board walk looking for his son in every nook and cranny he could think of. He hadn't found him at Abby's house and knowing his son as well as he did he was probably out walking the desolate streets trying to cool his own temper or trying to think. Sometimes it was easier to take a walk than to deal with a stubborn woman.

Matt walked from one end of Dodge to another and again in the opisite direction but still no sign of Ben anywhere. Matt just passed it off as Ben went back to the house but just to be sure Matt headed that way again only this time he wasn't going to get into a fight with Kitty. No this time his main concern was his son.

Matt walked into the house to find Kitty still in the chair sound asleep. Ben could have easily snuck past a sleeping Kitty. And knowing his son he more than likely did to save his own hide. Matt didn't even think to check Ben's room after he tucked Kitty into bed.

****M&K****

The next morning Matt sat at his desk drinking a cup of Festus's coffee when Kitty walked into the jail fully dressed and fuming. "What," Matt said looking up at her.

"Why are you still here," Kitty demanded.

"Kitty, it's early and I'm really not in the mood to go another round with ya," Matt heaved out.

"You don't know," Kitty said looking at him.

"Know what," Matt asked looking at her alarmed seeing her brow creasing with worry.

"I hoped you'd know," Kitty said swaying a little on her feet.

"Woman," Matt grounded out reaching for her. "Sit down before you fall down," he said moving around his desk never taking his grip off her arm as he lead her over to the chair. "Did you eat anything this morning or did you just rush over here," Matt asked looked directly at her as he fixed her a cup of water. Kitty gasped looking at him as he handed her the cup of water. "I take it you just rushed over here," Matt said propping his leg up in the empty chair, watching her nod her head. "Have you seen Doc yet?" he questioned softly watching her shake her head. "You ought too, maybe there's a pill or a powder you can take to help," he said softly.

"You taking up doctoring now," she quipped out.

"Kitty," Matt said looking at her with concern.

"You're right, I know you're just concerned and I'm sorry," Kitty said holding her hand up in surrender. "How long have you known," she questioned.

"A couple weeks I guess," Matt shrugged.

"You never said anything," Kitty said.

"Figured you'd tell me when you want me to know," Matt said looking at her. "That's not the reason you came over here," he said sipping his coffee.

"Well…now I'm not so sure there was a reason," Kitty said softly. "Did you find Ben last night," she asked.

"No I figured he snuck in while you were sleeping in the chair," Matt said looking at her curiously.

"So you didn't check last night," Kitty summarized.

"No, I didn't even think about it," Matt answered. "Why?"

"Well either our son got up awful earlier, made his bed and took off to go hunting or fishing or he never came home last night." Kitty said.

"Well I've been up since six and he hasn't come over here," Matt said looking up at the rack of rifles. "Wait a minute," Matt said walking over to gun rack. "It's locked," he said holding up the lock.

"You always lock at night," Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah but there's a rifle missing," Matt said. "What time was it when you saw Ben last," Matt questioned.

"Oh around nine thirty or so," Kitty said looking at him worriedly. "You don't think he took one do you," Kitty asked.

"Last time I saw him was a little before I started my rounds. He sat right there on the porch but he was gone when I got back at eleven." Matt said. "There were eight rifles in here at eleven because I locked it up then," Matt said looking at her.

"It was a little after midnight when I heard Ben, sneak out of the house that's why I thought it was you," Kitty said. "Matt…" she said standing up leaning against the table.

"All right don't panic," Matt said looking at her.

"Matt," Kitty said starting to panic like only a mother would.

"Come on, let's go over to Moss's and see if Tomahawk is there," Matt said. "It could be as simple as Ben took the rifle last night when he snuck out and went out early this morning," Matt said cupping her arm as they headed out the door.

"What if it's not," Kitty said grabbing his arm.

"Then I'm going to go find him and beat his backside," Matt said leading her across the street.

Matt and Kitty stood there talking to Hank only to find out Tomahawk was missing when Hank came in this morning but he didn't think anything out of the usual about it. And considering what time Hank got there Matt didn't either. "Thanks Hank," Matt said as he ushered Kitty down the street.

"Matt where could he be," Kitty asked.

"Now hold on, we still don't know he's missing yet," Matt pointed out. "You heard Hank, he didn't get there until an hour ago," Matt pointed out. "Ben could have saddled up Tomahawk before Hank got there and went hunting and just hasn't made it back yet," Matt said trying to sound optimistic.

He walked Kitty to the Long Branch and walked inside seeing Doc sitting there with Lydia drinking coffee. "Lydia, go fix your mom some breakfast even if you have to run to Delmonico's to get it," Matt said guiding Kitty into a chair.

"Matt, I'm fine, I'm more worried about my son right now," Kitty protested.

Matt reached out to grab Lydia's arm as she started past him. "Festus been in here yet," Matt asked.

"No, not yet," Lydia said.

"Well if you see him over at Delmonico's tell I want him here now," Matt said.

"Sure Dad," Lydia said hurrying out the doors.

"Matt," Kitty said.

"Festus was sleeping over at Moss's last night something about Ruth," Matt explained.

"Oh," Kitty sighed out pouring herself a cup of coffee as the twins walked in with Julia.

"Morning Daddy," they all said cheerfully.

"Morning," Matt said looking at them. "Adam, Mark, I want you two, to go find Gabe, Nate and Michael and bring them back here as quick as you can. Julia go over to Abigail's and find out when was the last time she seen your brother," Matt said.

"Yes sir," they all said hurrying to do just what Matt had asked.

"You think he's gone too," Kitty said.

"Now don't start worrying yet, I just did that in case," Matt said squeezing her shoulder gently.

"What if he is we don't even know where to start looking," Kitty pointed out.

"If he is, I'll find him, I promise," Matt said looking at her.

****M&K****

Ben dismounted letting Tomahawk drink his fill of the creek water while he filled up his canteen. "Well ole boy, Dad's probably out looking for us by now," Ben said hanging his canteen on his saddle horn as he stood there for a moment stretching his legs. He pulled out some jerky and started to bite into it as he looked at the creek. He peeled off his jacket and tied it to his bedroll. He knew he was going the right way, having come this way once before with his dad. He just hoped Michael didn't lie to him about Maudie Thornton. He was going to be in so much trouble when his dad caught up with him. He just hoped it was later rather than sooner.

****M&K****

Matt finished talking to Festus who told him Tomahawk wasn't in the stall when he woke up this morning, which meant Ben could have still gone out hunting, and still hadn't made it back yet. Julia reported that Abigail hadn't seen Ben since eight thirty last night, which was before Ben had joined Matt on the porch but after he had seen Kitty. Gabe and Nate hadn't seen him since yesterday morning which didn't help any.

"Michael, you're awful quiet," Kitty commented looking at the boy that was almost a year younger than her son.

"Yes ma'am," Michael said with a bowed head.

"You know where he's at don't you," Kitty stated firmly.

"No ma'am but I have a good idea as to where he's heading," Michael stated reluctantly.

"Dad, his saddle bags and bedroll is gone along with an extra set of clothes," Lydia reported.

"Michael where would he be heading," Matt demanded.

"I rather not say sir," Michael said looking up at Matt only to roll his eyes towards Kitty and the girls.

"Why not," Matt demanded missing the eye rolling.

"Michael, please," Kitty pleaded.

"Michael I want an answer," Matt said firmly.

"Well sir we were talking the last night before supper cause me and Dad just got back," Michael explained.

"Yeah you've been gone for about four days on a camping trip." Kitty said remembering Jane had told her that earlier.

"Well yeah sorta," Michael said not quite meeting Kitty's eyes.

"Michael just spit it out I haven't got all day," Matt thundered.

"Dad took me to down to Meade County to visit an old friend that runs a saloon," Michael blurted hastily.

"A saloon," Kitty burst out shocked.

"This friend of your dad's her name wouldn't happen to be Maudie would it," Matt gulped, knowing Kitty would peace it together.

"Yes sir," Michael said.

"Maudie as in Maudie Thornton," Kitty said looking at Matt.

"Michael, what all did you tell Ben about Maudie," Matt said ignoring Kitty for a moment.

"Everything," Michael said wincing.

"All right go on back to work," Matt said dismissing Michael who wasted no time in hurrying out the doors. "Well you know where's he's at," Matt said moving towards the door just as quick as he could.

Kitty stared after him gapping.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there pacing in her office as she waited for Matt to come and say he was leaving. An hour went by and Matt never showed, well it wasn't like she didn't know where he was heading. She wasn't rightly happy about the whole idea of Ben going down to see Maudie Thornton, but she knew Matt would stop him. She couldn't believe John had taken Michael down there at least Matt hadn't thought about taking Ben down there.

****M&K****

Matt stood in the jail debating whether or not to walk over to Delmonico's for some lunch . He had sent a wire to Maudie to tell him the minute Ben arrived. There was no point in riding out after his son because by the time he caught up to him it would be too late. He was surprised Kitty hadn't come storming over there yet, but there was nothing he could do about it. Ben was practically a man now or at least he would be in a few hours.

There was only so much a father could teach his son. He had made sure Ben knew how to survive out on the prairie. He taught him how to fight and use a gun. He taught him how to stand up for what he thought was right. And he even taught him how to honor the female race regardless of anything else. And he had wanted to take Ben down to Maudie's himself so he could learn this fact of life. But in away Ben had made it easier for him by doing it himself, at least Kitty wouldn't be any madder at him than she was now.

****M&K****

Kitty sat at a back table in the early afternoon emptiness of the Long Branch, her red head was bent low over the ledgers. She diligently re-checked an especially troublesome column of figures when Doc walked into a Long Branch.

"Afternoon Doc, how about a drink," Kitty said pleasantly.

"Kitty," Doc said sitting down beside her, as she motion for Sam to bring Doc a beer.

She kept remembering Matt's words from last night's fight about her believing it better if it came from Doc. "Doc, explain to me again about amnesia," Kitty asked suddenly.

"All right, but why do you want to know that for," Doc asked curiously. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain man avoiding you would it," Doc questioned quietly.

Kitty looked at him with her carefully guard poker face in place. "Don't get foxy with me Curly, you know perfectly well what's going on." Kitty said leaning up on the table.

"Kitty, Matt loves you, you know that, but in my professional opinion that it wasn't Matt that slept with Mike Yardner, it was _Dan_," Doc said as he went on to explain how he came to that conclusion.

"Well I don't care if his name was Dan or Bill or whoever, the fact remains it was Matt Dillon doing it," Kitty bristled. "Just how am I supposed to deal with this Doc," Kitty said looking at him. "Am I just supposed to be good ole understanding Kitty and forgive him for this?"

"Kitty do you love Matt," Doc countered her.

"You know I do," Kitty hissed out.

"Kitty, Matt may have trouble telling you from time to time but you'd never find and end to the love he feels for you. This is every bit as hard on him as it is on you. He's blaming himself all over again for something he had no control over."

"I can't forgive him Doc," Kitty said in a timid voice. "I just can't," she repeated.

"Kitty let me ask you this, has Matt ever held your past against you," Doc said looking at her.

"No of course not Matt would never…" Kitty started only to stare at Doc. "You're trying to tell me to forgive him because he honestly didn't know who I was…" Kitty said staring wide eyed at the old physician the poker face was completely gone.

"That's precisely what I'm telling you," Doc said looking back her. "If Matt could have remembered you it never would have happened and you know that. But he didn't remember Kitty and you can't blame him for that, you can't blame him for being a man." Doc stated tugging on his ear.

"I guess not," Kitty murmured looking towards the doors longingly. No she couldn't blame Matt for acting like a man when he had no memory of his life here in Dodge. And according to Doc it wasn't an uncommon occurrence either. And Doc said sometimes it could be as simple as something triggering a memory and sometimes they never recover from it. Matt had recovered from it and she ought to be thanking her lucky stars that he did or God only knew where Matt Dillon might have ended up. "Now for my other problem," Kitty said looking at Doc again.

"Other problem," Doc asked curiously finishing his beer.

"Yes other problem, let's go up to your office and I'll tell you," Kitty said.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: All right I got an idea for an A/C MLS that involves all of them. But here is my little problem. I need the twins in school but the rest of them to be just a year older….so we're going to pretend I didn't mess up the twin's ages. And they are now six going on seven years old think of their walking a flash back if you will. Now this chapter is going to pick up where the other one left off with just the minor change in the twins age. So warning this is a long chapter. I'm working Dr. Chapman into this too for some reason. The episodes are New Doctor in town, Lynnott, and The Gold train/ the bullet. And because it wants to be difficult to load I'm breaking it in to parts/chapters. Brady, I'm work on the whole Julia acting like a spoiled brat and Lydia and Cole. I promise this chapter is going to touch base on all of them again. **_

_**Chapter 58**_

Matt rode out to the cabin just needing some time to think things through for a while. He just needed to be alone. So many things were going on at once and he didn't know where to start in fixing them. His whole family was starting to fall apart at the seams it seemed. Kitty wouldn't forgive him, hell she wouldn't even give him a chance to explain what Doc had told him. She just wasn't in the mood to listen, not that he could blame her. He'd feel the same way if she had slept with some other fella willingly amnesia or not. Damn he was getting tired of waiting for her to come around. Of course this whole matter with Ben running down to Maudie's wasn't going to help matters any?

Then there was Lydia, her not wanting to stay out at the ranch while Cole was gone was all right…It was safer for her anyways but something wasn't adding up. He couldn't put his finger on it but something wasn't right. Yet she was a married woman which meant it wasn't his business per say but she was still his daughter. He didn't think Cole had harmed her in anyway but still there was something.

Then there was the Julia and Jacob. Julia thought he ought to just give his consent without talking to Jacob. Well that was never going to happen and he didn't care how much she loved Jacob. If Jacob loved her he'd ask, just like Cole did. Matt scratched the back of his head, he wasn't that scary yet Cole had been terrified of him and Jacob was acting like it, he just didn't understand it. He had been nervous meeting Kitty's father but he wasn't scared of the man.

The most upsetting was the fight going on between Lydia, Julia and Ben and the one between Mark and Adam. He could understand the twin's fight a little better than the older ones. Adam and Mark were starting to branch out into their own person. Adam was more adventurous while Mark was cautious. Not that being cautious was a bad thing, but Adam was feeling like it was holding him back. Of course if Adam listened to his brother more he wouldn't be getting near as much trouble.

The twins fight he could handle, Julia and Ben and Lydia he wasn't so sure. He could understand the girls getting upset that Ben liked Abigail, especially after all the tormenting Angela and Herman caused them. Angela and Herman were worse than a couple of bullies in his opinion but Abigail was nothing like her siblings. Yet what puzzled him was Julia constantly saying Ben had betrayed her and Lydia still angry over the fact that Ben liked Abby. It wasn't like Ben had asked for it to happen but it did and now the girls were being selfish and crude because they had no control anymore over Ben.

****M&K*****

Kitty came out of the back room of Doc's fully dressed. "Well Doc," Kitty asked looking at him.

"Well you're right," Doc said moving over to his medicine cabinet. He grabbed a few packets for Kitty. "I want you to take these when you wake up in the morning, they should help with the dizziness and light headedness," Doc said giving Kitty the packets.

"Thanks Doc, what do I owe ya," Kitty said looking at him.

"Just call it even," Doc said.

"You're getting cheaper," Kitty teased. "How about I buy you lunch," Kitty said.

"Well now that's a nice offer Kitty but I done ate lunch with Matt." Doc said.

"With Matt," Kitty said skeptically.

"Yeah before I came over to the Long Branch," Doc said looking at her.

"You mean to tell me he didn't go after Ben," Kitty said looking at Doc wide eyed.

"No, I don't see…" Doc started.

"Excuse me Doc," Kitty said moving towards the door.

****M&K****

Julia walked into Mr. Lathrop's store with a list of supplies she needed to get, as she stood there at the counter waiting, when a girl name Rachel Conaway walked in with Missy Davis and Angela Coleman. Rachael had always been the class snob and Angela Coleman's best friend and Rachel loved to taunt Julia.

"I'm surprise a Dillon would sink so low" Rachel mocked coldly.

Julia looks at her annoyed. "What are you talking about?" Julia demanded.

"As if you don't know," Rachel smirked out. "I mean really having your baby brother date Abigail just so you can be one of us," Rachel hissed out leeringly.

"You leave my brother alone," Julia hissed out in a warning. "Besides I rather have friends with manners instead of a bunch of clucking hens," Julia sassed.

"Oh you mean like the Ronigers, they're nothing more than a bunch of scratchers," Missy chuckled.

"The Ronigers aren't scratchers, and they have more manners than any of you do," Julia retorted evenly as she clenched her fist tightly at her side.

"You're right Julia," Abigail said coming to stand beside her. "Didn't Jacob just ask your father the other day to marry you," Abigail said sweetly.

"Yes," Julia said looking at Abigail cautiously.

"It must be nice these three pen hens will do nothing but grown into old maids." Abigail said smiling sweetly at her sister.

"Why you little twit," Angela hissed out.

"Are you talking to me," Abigail said pressing a hand to her breast bone. "It's not our fault boys find us more attractive then you three," Abigail said taking a step towards her sister. "And between us, if you ever bring me and Ben into one of your little petty fight again, I'll mop the floor with ya," Abigail warned in a low voice.

"Well…" Rachel and Missy exclaimed.

"Just wait till I tell mother," Angela said.

"That's right Angela be the big baby that you are and run home and tell mother," Abigail said. "If you do I'll tell mother you started the fight with Julia and me and we just finished it."

"Well it's two against three," Missy pointed out daringly.

"You might want to turn around," Abigail said pointing to Lydia who just came through the door. "I think we'd win the little fight don't you," Abigail smirked out.

"Come on girls," Rachel said with a hiss as the all stalked past Lydia with scornful faces.

"Those three really irk me," Lydia grumbled as she walked over to where Julia was standing beside Abigail.

"Try being sisters with one," Abigail said.

"That can't be easy," Lydia said having heard most of the conversation.

"It's not," Abigail said.

"Here you go Miss Julia, which account do you want me to put these on," Mr. Lathrop asked sitting the basket down on the counter.

"The house account please Mr. Lathrop," Julia said picking up the basket as she turned to see Abigail and Lydia talking.

"Abigail, thanks and if you don't have anything pressing to do why don't you come over to the house," Julia offered.

"I'd love to," Abigail said as she turned and headed out the door with Julia and Lydia.

****M&K****

"Are you going to sit there and read that book all day," Adam said looking at his brother.

"It's a good book," Mark said looking over the book at his brother.

"You're no fun anymore," Adam whined.

"And you get into trouble to much," Mark snapped back.

"Fine you sit there and read that dumb book I'm going to go play," Adam said moving towards the door.

****M&K****

Ben Dillon rode down the street of Winston, Kansas with a confidence that made him sit taller in the saddle. He rode up to the saloon, dismounting he tied Tomahawk to hitching rail. He was surprised his father hadn't caught up to him yet but he wasn't going to worry to much about it. He stepped up on the board walk and took a deep breath and pushed through the swing doors, glancing around him. The place was full of men drinking, some playing poker, one or two enjoying the company of the saloon girls. He headed towards the bar not even the slightest bit self-conscious. He didn't even wonder if the barkeep would serve him a drink, he might have if it wasn't for his size.

"Well, what we got here?" the burly man said, grinning at him as he reached the counter. "Bit young to be drinkin', ain't ya?"

"I'm old enough," Ben said gruffly.

"Well, so long as ya got the money, ya get a drink," the barkeep shrugged.

Ben placed a coin on the counter and the man picked up a bottle, poured a measure of whiskey and pushed the glass towards him. Ben threw the contents of the glass down his throat in one gulp. The whiskey burned its way down his throat to his stomach. The drink left a delicious heat in his guts and a smooth slightly sweet taste in his mouth. He didn't want to be rude but he tasted better stock at his mother's saloon.

The barkeep grinned at him and moved away to serve another customer and Ben looked around him again, wondering whether to have another drink. He had no idea how to go about getting one of the women to entertain him. But he sure seen it enough when he wasn't supposed to. The men in the Long Branch made it look easy. He leaned on the bar and waited for the man to come back towards him, his heart thumping.

"Want another?" the man offered, still holding the bottle of whiskey.

"Yeah," Ben said laying another coin down on the bar face. He took another look around him, wondering where the women were. He could see a blonde over to the left chatting to one of the other customers. He turned back towards the barkeep, his mouth dry, unsure of what to do next. Ben grabbed his glass and took a slower sip. Then a moment later a hand suddenly came to rest on his shoulder from behind.

"You're new around here," the woman said smiling at Ben.

"Somewhat," Ben said vaguely eyeing the woman appraisingly. She was a pretty girl, she had deep brown eyes that seemed like big bowels of chocolate. She reminded him of his mother with the way her brown hair had little streaks of gold and she wore it up with ringlets. She was almost as old as his mother.

"What's ya name honey," the girl asked.

"Ben, Ben Dillon," Ben answered leaning down on his elbows as he sipped his drink.

"I'm Maudie," she introduced herself. "Come on, honey." She grasped Ben by the hand now and began to lead him away from the bar.

Maudie smiled and shook her head. "So yer after a woman?"

"I guess."

"First time, is it?" Maudie asked.

"You might as well give up I know you know, I take it my father wired you," Ben grumbled.

"Yeah he did," Maudie said a little taken back, as she led Ben through a door at the back of the room. "Look I owe your father a lot, so when he sent me the wire asking me to take care of you, you better believe I'm going too." Maudie said firmly.

"So he's not coming after me," Ben said shocked.

"Not unless you get arrested or in serious trouble," Maudie said.

"That's good," Ben said looking a little relieved.

Maudie propped open the back door with her foot, pointing back into the crowded bar. "There's four of 'em to choose from," she said, beginning to point. "The blonde over there is Cassie."

Ben looked in the direction she pointed. Cassie was blonde and brassy, dressed in blue and with lips painted the color of plums.

"The redhead is Rebecca," Maudie went on .

Rebecca had hair the colour of carrots and a face full of freckles. Truth be told she reminded him too much of his mother and sister to even find attractive in the way he wanted. He winced.

"No redheads," Maudie said noticing the wince.

"Mama's a redhead," Ben explained.

"I understand," Maudie said. "Yer a man now. Pick what pleases ya the most."

"I like brunettes," Ben said. "My girl she has long brown hair and green eyes." Ben said.

"Then you'd like Lillian," Maudie said pointing to the petite and coy-looking brunette.

"Um…" Ben had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. His heart hammered, his mouth was dry and his palms felt damp. "Yeah," Ben said a little nervous now. Maudie motioned for Lillian to come over their way. Maudie whispered something in Lillian's ear before she slipped back out the door.

"Come with me." Lillian said smiling sweetly at him. She slid her hand into his and drew him away from the door, leading him down the dimly lit corridor to an open door at the end. The room was a bedroom decorated in soft lilacs and deep violets. Ben took a deep breath and followed Lillian into the room, pushing the door closed behind him.

****M&K****

Kitty walked across the street to the jail peeking in the window to see if Matt was sitting at his desk out of habit. "Matt," Kitty said poking her head in the door trying to control her temper.

"He's not here Miss Kitty," Festus said. "Anything I can do to help ya," he asked.

"You know where he's at and when he's gonna get back," Kitty asked feeling the disappointment lunge in her heart. Maybe he changed his mind and did go after Ben.

"No mum, he just said he had something to do and would be back by this evening," Festus said looking at her.

"Festus, can you go over to the stable and get me a buggy," Kitty asked.

"Shore will," Festus said lightheartedly as started for the door when Barney walked in.

"Festus you seen the marshal," Barney asked.

"He's not here," Festus repeated.

"Well I got that telegram for him, Ben made it there, all right," Barney said holding the paper in his hands as he looked at Kitty.

"Give me that," Kitty said hotly not giving Barney a chance to object as she reached for the telegram. Kitty quickly read the message before she crumpled the telegram up in her hand. "Festus bring the buggy to the house when you're done," Kitty said curtly before she stormed out the door.

****M&K****

Mark sat there in the chair trying to read, but since Adam left he hadn't been able to concentrate. He could care less at that moment if Ranger Jim Horn caught his outlaw Stinky Pete. He was too busy going over what Adam had said before he left. He walked in the kitchen to grab him a glass of lemonade and an apple.

Maybe he wasn't right, he didn't like to do half the things Adam liked doing anymore, he thought as he took a bite out of his apple. He liked to read more than Adam but even Dad said that was good cause it kept him out of trouble. But it was a nice day and here he was staying in the house willingly to read.

****M&K****

Lydia, Julia and Abigail were laughing like they were old friends when they walked through the back gate to the back yard. "You should have seen your brother's face," Abigail said chuckling happily.

"Let me guess, he had one of those bewildered expressions on his face like what just happened," Lydia said looking over at Julia.

"Yeah," Abigail said.

"Get used to it," Julia said happily. "Dad has that same look on his face every time he gets confused and Ben is the spitting image of Dad." Julia added.

"I can see that, but you look like him too only softer," Abigail said. "Lydia looks like your Mom though," Abigail added softly.

"We've been told that a time or too," Julia giggled.

"Are you sure you're related to Herman and Angela," Lydia questioned.

"Hard to believe huh," Abigail said.

"Yeah," Julia piped in opening the back door.

****M&K****

Matt sat there on the porch looking up at the sun. He could tell from the position in the sky what time it was getting to be. Ben should be at Maudie's by now…maybe all ready with a girl. Matt shuddered at the thought, oh he knew it was natural for a boy to actually do that sort of thing but he didn't want to think about his son doing that either. It was almost like knowing what Lydia was doing on her wedding night that made his skin crawl. Well he couldn't worry about Ben now he knew Maudie would take care of Ben for him and he had other things to worry about. His main thing was getting Kitty to forgive him. He had to think of something, getting up he walked over to the creek bank, picking up a couple pieces of slate he began to skip them out across the water

****M&K*****

Adam sat up in his little tree fort that him and Festus built out back of the jail. He hated having nobody to play with. Steve and Jimmy and Dan no longer wanted to play with him because he was bigger than them. He could out run all of them and he was good at finding them when they played hide and seek, but they never really had any trouble finding him either. He was always the first one found because his height gave him away. Mama always told him it was because he took after Dad too much. He loved his father and wanted to be just like him when he got bigger but he hated being seven and looking like he was nine or ten years old too. He didn't like feeling like a big monster either or the other kids calling him a freak because he was tall and big. He felt the tears starting to slid down his cheeks and wiped at them with the cuff of his sleeve. Even his own brother no longer wanted to play with him.

****M&K****

Kitty walked towards the house still fuming over the telegram. How could Matt let him get away with this. Ben was only a child, he wasn't nowhere near ready to be anywhere near Maudie's. The boy still needed to be reminded every day to behave, when to eat and when to take a bath and go to bed. He wasn't near the age to be thinking about sex. Sure he kissed Abigail but that was nothing more than a peck on the cheek. He was just too young still, if he was older she could understand…she wouldn't like it but she understood it. Well if Matt wasn't going to go after him she sure as hell was.

****M&K****

Lydia and Julia and Abigail sat at the kitchen table talking and giggling when Mark walked in the kitchen again and Kitty stepped through the back door.

"I'm I a freak," Mark asked suddenly to nobody in particular.

Lydia, Julia and Abigail all looked over to where Mark was standing just inside the doorway. Kitty stood frozen with one hand on the door knob, half way in the door looking at her youngest son.

"No you're not a freak," Kitty said recovering from her shock as she shut the door.

"You have to say that you're my mama," Mark said.

"Well it's true," Abigail said softly looking at Kitty before she looked at Mark. "And I don't have to say that," she pointed out.

"Mark, why do you think you're a freak," Lydia questioned softly.

"Adam hasn't been picking on you again has he," Julia questioned.

"No, he just said I wasn't any fun because I wanted to read," Mark said truthfully.

"Just because you rather read then play does not make you a freak, and if your brother did that more often he wouldn't be in have the trouble he's in." Kitty said firmly. "And just because your twins doesn't mean you have to like the same things." Kitty said putting a hand on her youngest shoulder. "You just be yourself, and don't worry about anything else," Kitty said.

"All right Mama," Mark said feeling a little better now that he talked about what was bothering him.

They were all interrupted when Festus knocked on the front door to tell Kitty the buggy was ready.

****M&K****

Kitty drove her buggy out towards Boot Hill but she didn't see Buck tied anywhere around there. Flicking the reins she moved on towards Spring Creek. Thank goodness there were very few places where Matt Dillon would go to think. She couldn't understand why she was trying to find him when she wanted to strangle him.

Normally she would let him work things out on his own but this was different. This was their son they were dealing with. She couldn't believe he wasn't going after him. That he actually approved of him going down to Maudie's. She drove to their secluded glen but she didn't see Buck tied up anywhere. Well that only left two other places the cabin and Old Dodge. She really didn't see him going to Old Dodge to think and the cabin was closer, deciding to try there, first she headed towards the cabin.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Buck tied up to the hitching rail in front of the cabin. She quickly tethered the buggy beside Buck. She wasn't surprised to see Matt standing by the water's edge skipping rocks, trying to work through this of course he was trying to work through the whole Mike Yardner thing and not Ben. She tried to rein in her temper they could only handle one problem at a time and right now Ben was more important that Matt's infidelity.

"Good thing you're an easy man to find when I need to," Kitty said as she walked over closer to where he was standing.

Matt whirled around to see Kitty gliding towards him. "How'd ya know to look here," he questioned jiggling the rocks in his hands.

"I thought I might find you here, when I didn't find you at Boot Hill or the grove," Kitty said simply.

"Did something happen with one of the kids," Matt asked looking at her with concern etching his clear blue eyes.

"Which one you want to start with?" Kitty quipped out with a smirk.

"Does it matter," Matt smirked out.

"I guess it don't," Kitty said. "I think the girls have come around to Abigail, because they were all sitting in the kitchen talking like old friends. The twins are just branching out and are having trouble adjusting. But its Ben I'm worried about."

"There's nothing wrong with Ben and no reason to worry," Matt sighed out.

"No reason to worry, Matt he rode down to Maudie's and you're standing there like he's done it a hundred times before." Kitty burst out.

"What did you want me to do go after him like a child," Matt said.

"Yes," Kitty said.

"Honey, he's not a child anymore," Matt said softly.

"Yes he is too he's my child," Kitty said hitting his chest with her fist. "He's my child and he's too young to be down there," Kitty raged with tears in her eyes.

"Kitty," Matt said pulling her against his chest and holding her, not caring if she slapped him. "Ben's sixteen, he's practically a man."

"No he's not, he's still a boy," Kitty cried hitting his chest again. "He's only a boy," she cried harder. "He's my little boy, he doesn't need to be down there learning that," she cried.

"Not anymore he isn't," Matt said trying not to laugh at the irony of that statement. He didn't think Kitty would find it as funny as him right at that moment. "Lydia and Julia are my little girls but I got one married and one hounding me about marriage."

"We can't stop them from growing up Kit," he murmured in her hair as he held her tight and rubbed slowly up and down her back soothingly. "I wish we could stop them too but we can't," he whispered.

"He's still a boy," she whispered brokenly. "He's my boy," Kitty repeated crying harder. "And if you hadn't given in and started letting him carry that gun he'd still be my boy," she raged brokenly against his chest.

"What ya want me to do take his gun from him," Matt said cupping her shoulders to hold her in front of him.

"It's too late now, but you could go down there and bring him home," Kitty burst out.

"Kitty, listen to yourself, you're acting like he's a seven year old boy who ran away," Matt said. "He's not a boy he's a young man. He's not going to learn anything with you smothering him," Matt said bending his knees slightly to look her in the eye. "He's a man you gotta let him go," Matt added softly.

"No, he's my boy," Kitty said pounding her fist as hard as she could against his chest as she cried.

Matt flexed his muscles under her pounding feeling her pain as if it were his own. He knew what she was going through, he had did the same thing with Lydia. Well not to this degree but he didn't want to let go of Lydia any more than Kitty wanted to let of Ben.

"Come on," Matt said leading Kitty towards the cabin while she still cried.

"Oh Matt," Kitty cried out against his shirt as she leaned against him as they walked towards the cabin. "He's only a boy," Kitty cried.

****M&K****

Perhaps half an hour or hour later, Ben wandered out of the bar and headed slowly for the hotel, a grin on his face which he doubted he would be able to wipe off for quite some time. He didn't think he would sleep either, although he made the pretense of going up to his room to bed . He lay on top of the bed covers, still dressed, going over and over in his head what had happened.

*****M&K****

Lydia stood at the bar as the early evening crowd started to pile in. She was surprised her mother wasn't already here, but truth be told she hadn't seen her mother since Festus said the buggy was ready. But then nobody had seen her father either. She hoped that everything was all right and her parents were together trying to work out their problem.

Julia popped out of the back door and moved to stand beside her sister. "Where's Mama," she asked.

"I don't know, hopefully with Dad." Lydia sighed. "Say can you handle things here for a while," Lydia asked.

"Sure," Julia said.

"Thanks," Lydia sighed out as she walked through the back door.

****M&K****

Adam was mad as he sat there in his tree house. Nobody had even bothered to come looking for him. why would they want some big freak like him around anyways? He cried silently to himself as he layed down and cried himself to sleep.

****M&K****

Mark sat in his favorite hiding spot in Moss's barn. He hadn't been able to find Adam all afternoon and he had checked all the usual places. He couldn't really blame his brother from hiding from him. Who'd want a skinny little wimp for a twin? He didn't care what his Mama and Abigail had said he was a freak so much of one that Adam didn't want anything to do with him. Mark curled up in a ball and laid down on the hay feeling worse than the runt of the litter.

****M&K****

They sat there on the porch steps, shoulder to shoulder almost; Matt had one arm wrapped tightly around Kitty's shoulder as she leaned against him, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder as she continued to cry. He didn't envy or begrudge her the tears. It was never easy letting go, but they did the best they could and all they could do was hope it was enough.

"I can't believe it Ben's actually growing up," Kitty said long after the tears had dried.

"So's Julia," Matt heaved out. "Jacob stopped by the office the other day asking for her hand," Matt sighed out pulling Kitty tighter against him.

"What ya tell him," Kitty asked curiously.

"Told him I'd think on it," he admitted.

"You know she loves him," Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah I know it's kinda hard to miss, but she's still my little girl," Matt sighed.

"Just like Ben's my little boy," Kitty said.

"Yeah, I guess we just gotta hope we taught them enough," Matt said heavily.

"That why you didn't go after Ben," Kitty asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Part of it I guess," Matt sighed out.

"What ya mean," Kitty asked looking straight at him.

"I taught him how to shoot and how to survive and use his head, but was it enough?" Matt questioned.

Kitty just mused, her lips together as she thought about. She did know if it was enough or not, but she hoped it was. But she wasn't worried so much about him making it there or back though she was more worried about him being called out or facing off with somebody. "Matt, can't you just go check on him," Kitty sighed out.

"Kitty, he's a man now," Matt said shaking his head.

"No he's not, he only a boy playing at being a man," Kitty snapped getting up from her seat beside him.

"Kitty," Matt protested looking at her.

"He's not a man damn it," Kitty said firmly.

"Not to you maybe, but to the rest of us he's a man. I was planning on taking him there myself in a couple days he just beat me too it," Matt said looking straight at her.

"Oh that's nice," Kitty whipped out icily. "Just drop Ben off at Maudie's run down to see her and pick Ben up on your way back through," Kitty said tartly.

"Enough," Matt snapped furiously grabbing her shoulders roughly in his hands holding her in front of him.

"Well it wouldn't be that far now would it," Kitty snapped.

"Stop it Kitty," Matt said roughly. "Stop it," he said again.

"Tell me was that you're first time or have you seen her…" Kitty started only to have Matt cutting her off the most effective way he could. His mouth crashed down on hers hot and hard and demanding.

"Stop it Kitty, stop," he murmured against her lips before he was kissing her to silence not giving her a chance to protest.

Kitty melded into the kiss, lost in the feeling and longing of being with him. Being the woman he loved…until it all came crashing back against her. "No, no, no," she tossed her head in furious distress while bold hungry lips crushed down on hers. She twisted her mouth away from his. "No, no, no, Matt," She went ridged in his arms and pressed against his chest hard with some kind of super human strength. "No Matt," she said turning and untying the buggy before she got in and left without another word.

****M&K****

It was a glorious spring night. The sky was clear and the breeze was warm and the stars looked close enough to touch. There was a whisper of jasmine in the air from the thick bushes that grew just on the outskirts of town. The lilac was blooming. Lydia sighed, smelling it, her eyes on the horizon. Somewhere cattle were lowering softly, and she thought about the trail drives, when cowboys would sing to the cattle to calm them. She only hoped to see one cowboy though riding towards her, but no such luck. How she missed him while he was gone, she wished he'd hurry home. It was killing her, the not knowing, but she would survive.

With a heavy sigh she headed back towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Jacob Roniger walked into the Long Branch smiling as he saw Julia leaning up against the bar with her back towards him. He walked across the room, setting his arms around Julia's waist and pulling her against him. Her hair just teased his chin.

"Watch it," Julia said firmly, as she stiffened in the stranger's embrace.

"I don't think so," Jacob said chuckling, feeling her lean back against him, running her fingers tenderly over the arms that held her against him. "Let's go somewhere for a few minutes," Jacob asked softly, pointing towards the office door.

"All right," Julia purred out leading the way. She shut the office stock room door before she spun around to look at Jacob. "What…" She opened her mouth to ask, but Jacob found a more direct route to stop her. He closed her mouth with a kiss.

It was deep and searing and tender kiss. His fingers curled tightly in her hair, molding her to his will. He kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless. "God your mouth is so soft," he whispered tenderly, "I could spend the rest of my life kissing you."

"What's stopping you?" she asked as her voice dropped into that husky purr. Both arms went up around him while she nuzzled his mouth with hers to part his chiseled lips, letting the tip of her tongue trace lightly, and the long slow curve of his mouth. Against her softness, she could feel the sudden heavy thundering of his heart; hear the roughness of his breath.

"Not a thing." he groaned out pulling her closer. He touched his cool lips to hers drawling back a breath to look at her. His chest rose and fell heavily against her. His mouth moved, up nibbling at her ear, her temple. "God your skin is soft." he whispered huskily. "Like velvet. Satin," he murmured, bending to nuzzle aside the hair at her neck and press his warm, open mouth to the quivering tender flesh he found under it.

"Jacob!" she gasped out.

The one soft cry of his name set him off unexpectedly. He caught her around the waist, drawling her to him, as he riveted her soft body to his powerful lean one. "Shush," he murmured. His mouth descended ardently down upon hers, seizing her lips in a fierce hungry kiss, nibbling lightly at her bottom lip making her part her lips on her own before he tasted ever sweet inch of her mouth.

Her body yielded and molded to his. Her arms encircled his neck pulling him closer still. She responded just as hungry as he was for her kisses. Her lips parted easily beneath his, and he kissed her deeply, feeling the rise of passion, of keen desperate desire.

****M&K****

Matt was hard pressed in a temper as he followed Kitty down to the Long Branch and through the back door. Matt followed her through the door, to the office, finding the office door wide open, with Lydia standing frozen in front of them.

Julia was leaning against Jacob, her beautiful body almost part of his posture as they kissed with something akin to desperation. Matt gave a little cough and watched them bolt apart.

"Marshal," Jacob said stunned to see the big man standing there in the door way with Kitty and Lydia looking just as stunned and shocked.

"Daddy," Julia gasped out a little in a dazed filled shock that she hadn't even heard someone come in the office let along aware of their's presences in the in the small room. Julia brought fingers to her lips trying to hide her embarrassment of having just been caught by her parents. She didn't mind being caught by Lydia or her mother but her father. Well that was a different story altogether.

Matt stared at Jacob like a rattler ready to strike. Matt had to give Jacob credit for not running out the back door but he wasn't too happy about the fact that his daughter stood there in one of her mother's most reveling dresses either. It wasn't that the dressed showed a whole lot it was more the fact that a couple buttons had come undone on Jacob's shirt and Julia's dress that bothered him. He would hate to see what would have happened had they stayed gone just a little while longer.

Kitty didn't even think twice as she put a hand on Matt's arm stopping him from going after Jacob. She was almost scared what her towering cowboy would do to the boy given the chance. Matt's temper was barely hanging on by a thread as it was, and seeing Julia in this state…well Kitty couldn't blame him. She was a little devastated herself. She couldn't believe Julia would….well she just couldn't believe it. Finding Lydia like this…well that was to be expected but she was married. And there had been more than one occasion when her and Matt couldn't wait…but they were older and they were married. She just couldn't believe it, even after they had their little talk about men in general.

"I'm going to go check on the twins," Lydia said making a hasty retreat past her parents.

"You better go too," Julia said looking between her father and Jacob.

Jacob looked at her full of concern, before he nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later," Jacob said moving to kiss her again only to see the glare from Matt but that didn't stop him. He gave Julia a quick chaste kiss before he walked out the other door leading to the alley.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: All right I got an idea for an A/C MLS that involves all of them. But here is my little problem. I need the twins in school but the rest of them to be just a year older….so we're going to pretend I didn't mess up the twin's ages. And they are now six going on seven years old think of their walking a flash back if you will. Now this chapter is going to pick up where the other one left off with just the minor change in the twins age. I'm working Dr. Chapman into this too for some reason. The episodes are New Doctor in town, Lynnott, and The Gold train/ the bullet. And because it wants to be difficult to load I'm breaking it in to parts/chapters. Brady and Ellen I'm going as fast as my fingers can go but my mind works faster. And Brady Kitty can't hit the change yet, it's coming but not there yet it's kinda mixed with Bonner/ KLA/Kimbro around in there. Ellen there will be a steamy make up scene just be patient. And you're right Doc hasn't confirmed pregnancy yet. **_

_**Chapter 59**_

Kitty walked farther into the office after Jacob slipped out the door staring at her daughter, still in a state of shock. The shock was short lived as Matt slammed the door with more force than necessary causing the door to bounce back open only to get pushed shut again. Kitty noticed his temper was barely leashed. He normally had an iron control on his temper when dealing with the kids than he seemed to have now. "Matt," Kitty said looking at him. She had only seen this kind of rage in him once before and it wasn't good. For the second time since she knew him Kitty was scared of what Matt would do. He was furious and Julia better not test him to far.

"Daddy," Julia said softly looking at her father shocked.

"Button your dress," Matt grounded out through gritted teeth, as he turned away from her, clenching his fists tight at his sides. He stood there facing the door breathing heavily as he fought for control not to go after Jacob and beat him to bloody pulp for taking advantage of his daughter. Kissing was one thing, even feeling each other up he could understand but this….He didn't know if he was madder because forgot to lock the door and anybody could walk in and catch them or because they tried.

****M&K****

At some point Ben must have drifted into sleep and he woke again sometime in the evening, wondering if he had dreamed it or if he'd really been with Lillian a few hours before. Grinning, he put on some fresh clothes and went down to hunt him some supper. Then he went out looking for someone to play poker with.

****M&K****

Lydia checked the house for the twins but they weren't to be found. For a moment she didn't think about issuing a panic because nothing in their room was missing. She tried to think back to the last time she saw either of them…She remember seeing Mark a little after their mother had left saying he was going to go find Adam to play with…but when was the last time she'd seen Adam? She hadn't seen him since lunch. Her heart started to pound in her chest, she had been so caught up in her own little world to realize they were missing. She wasted no time in hurrying back over to the Long Branch to tell her parents she lost the twins.

*****M&K****

"Daddy," Julia repeated not knowing what else to say. She had never seen her father like this at all in her entire life.

Matt turned to look at her the anger and disappointment clear in his eyes as he looked at her. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know how to deal with this. How could he deal with it when all he wanted to do was push his fist through something anything would do.

Kitty stood there unsure what to do. She was used to dealing with Matt's temper at boil point but he was well past that point. She didn't think anything was going to calm him down at this point. It might have been easier if he wasn't already mad to begin with….Well how was she to know Julia was doing this behind their backs.

Julia stood there waiting for her parents to say something…anything would work. But they said nothing just kept staring at her. For a second Julia thought she had broken her mother's firm poker face as she stared at her stunned only to cover it up as Kitty watched her father. Her father on the other hand Julia thought she had pushed way to far.

"Daddy, say something," Julia said looking at him with big blue eyes. "Daddy," Julia pleaded. Matt drew in a heavy breath not even knowing where to start.

"Dad," Julia repeated just as the office doors opened again.

"Dad," Lydia said in a panic filled voice as she looked at her father coming in from the alley.

Shouts, gunfire, breaking glass, and screams came from the main streets of town, breaking Matt from his concentration on the girls. "I'll deal with you in a little while," Matt said looking at Julia before moving out of the Long Branch towards the street.

****M&K****

Matt charged forward toward Bull's Head where there was a drunken free-for-all madder than a hornet. Damn the drunks that had to call him away from his daughters. Wasting no time, Matt stepped in and swung hard, delivering a hammer blow to the dazed man's jaw, snapping his head back against the wall, with a thud. The man came back shaking his head a swinging; a few jabs in the belly and another hard punch towards the man's jaw had his eyes rolling back in his head, as his body fell to the floor. Matt moved over quickly and retrieved the man's gun tucking in his waist band as Festus stood swaying a little in front of the bar where he had been pinned down.

"Take him over and lock him up, Festus," Matt said handing the gun over to Festus.

"Sure thang Matthew," Festus said breathing heavily as he helped the trouble maker to his feet and out the doors behind Matt.

****M&K****

"Mama the twins are missing," Lydia burst out just as Matt stepped through the door.

"Are you sure," Kitty demanded.

"Mama I haven't seen Adam since lunch and Mark left a little you left," Lydia said.

"All right, calm down," Kitty said looking at her oldest daughter. "Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they're missing." Kitty said giving Lydia a pat on the shoulder trying to reassure her daughter. "They could be in their fort or the loft at Moss's or anywhere hiding," Kitty said trying not to panic herself. "We just got to think," Kitty said trying to think of all their usual hiding spots.

****M&K****

Matt started down the boardwalk towards the Long Branch when he bumped into Hank.

"Marshal, I was just coming to look for you," Hank said.

"Oh, why's that," Matt asked.

"Well I was getting ready to close up for the night and I went up in the loft to make sure nobody was up there," Hank explained. "And well I found Mark up there asleep," Hank said.

"Really," Matt said smiling.

"Yes'um he's up there in that corner curled up in a ball dead to the world," Hank said.

"Well I better go get him," Matt said shaking his head as he turned and started down towards the barn.

Matt climbed up in the loft and over to where Mark was sleeping. Matt could see the tear tracks marking his dirty cheeks as he knelt down beside him.. "Mark," Matt said shaking his son's shoulder.

Mark bolted up and looked around hastily before landing on his father and relaxing. "Daddy I don't want to be the runt no more," Mark said wrapping his small arms around Matt's neck and starting to cry again in his father's shoulder.

Matt didn't know what to say as he held Mark and let him cry on his shoulder. "It'll be all right," Matt said patting Mark's back. "Come on," Matt said picking his son up and starting for the ladder. "Hold on tight," Matt said using on arm to help climb down out of the loft with Mark clinging to him.

****M&K****

Kitty stood in the living room with the girls trying to think where to start looking for two boys, when Matt walked in the house carrying Mark. "Thank goodness," she said hurrying over to Matt only to have Mark wrap his arms tighter around Matt's neck.

Matt watched the hurt flicker across Kitty's eyes at Mark's refusal to let go of Matt. "Mark, go get ready for bed," Matt said patting his son's back.

"You'll be back won't ya," Mark asked innocently looking at his father as he was sat back down on his feet.

"I'll be back," Matt said. "Right now I gotta find Adam," Matt said putting a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"You promised," Mark said looking at him with hurt filled eyes.

"I know son, and I won't break it but you gotta go get ready for bed," Matt said turning Mark towards the hall with a pat on his butt. Matt stood there watching Mark slowly go to the bed room before he turned and headed out the door knowing just where to look for Adam.

****M&K****

Matt walked out behind the jail to the tree house Festus and Adam built. The crude and aging structure may not amount to much to a stranger's eye, but to Adam it was a private sanctuary. Matt stared at the fort. He remembered the day Adam had drug him out back to show him and a smile crept to his lips. Matt climbed up the boarded ladder that he insisted on Adam putting there saying he was too old to be scaling any ropes. He pushed the trap door open and popped his head inside. There was Adam sound asleep not more than two inches in front of him. "Adam, wake up and come down here," Matt said shaking his son's leg until Adam was wide wake. "Come on, climb down," Matt said climbing down the ladder himself.

Matt waited at the base of the tree for Adam to scale down the rope. "Wanna tell me why you were hiding up there," Matt asked.

"Because I'm a monster," Adam said looking at his father straight in the eye.

"Well now…" Matt said hunkering down beside him. "I don't see a monster, all I see is a little boy," Matt said cupping Adam's shoulders.

"But I'm tired of being the biggest boy. Nobody wants to play with me because I'm so big and the big kids just push me around," Adam sniffled. "I want to be like Mark," Adam whimpered.

"I'm afraid it, don't work that way son," Matt said giving him a small smile. "Come on let's get you home and into bed," Matt said picking Adam up just like he had done Mark and carried him to the house. Adam may be a big boy by looks but he was still a little boy in Matt's book, who carried him effortlessly towards the house.

****M&K****

Kitty was sitting in her chair when Matt walked in with Adam in his arms. Matt put Adam down on his feet with a pat on the butt sent him to get ready for bed. Matt took his gun belt off and hung it on the hook under his hat before he walked into the living room. He just sat down in his chair when Mark ran out of the bed room in his nightshirt.

Kitty didn't get a chance to say a word to question why he was up when Matt hefted him up on his lap. Kitty was still curious as to what was going on when Adam came out and perched himself on Matt's free knee.

"I want you two to listen for a minute," Matt said looking at both of them. "You aren't a runt," Matt said looking directly at Mark. "And you aren't a monster," he said looking directly at Adam. "It's not easy being the smallest or the biggest," Matt said softly. "When you're small you think you're not important, and when you're big you think nobody wants you," he continued in a soft even tone. "But you remember that story Mama read you about the lion and the mouse," he asked watching them nod their heads. "Well the lion's big and the mouse is small but they still found a way to help each other." Matt pointed out. "Look what I'm trying to say is big or small don't matter," Matt said cupping both their shoulders. "You both are different and you have your own little things you like to do, but that doesn't mean you two still can't get along," Matt pointed out.

"But Dad all Mark wants to do is read," Adam complained.

"There is nothing wrong with reading," Matt said looking at Adam.

"But you've said those stories are just fake," Adam said.

"I did," Matt questioned looking at Mark who ducked his chin guiltily. "Ranger Jim Horn again huh," Matt said watching Mark nod his head.

"I know that don't really happen Dad but they're fun to read," Mark said. "Right now he's after this bank robber Stinky Pete and he's almost caught up too him," Mark said enthusiastically. "And I just wanted to see if he caught him yet," Mark whispered.

"Well…as long as you know that's not how it's really done. I don't have problem with it," Matt sighed out. "Now I think it's time for both of you to go bed," Matt said.

"Night Dad," Mark said hugging him tight.

"Night Dad," Adam copied before they scooted off of Matt's lap.

They both walked over to Kitty and gave her a hug and kiss before they scampered down the hall to their room.

****M&K****

Kitty had followed behind the twins as if she was almost scared to be alone with him. Given the reaction earlier out at the cabin Matt didn't know what to think. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out like this talking but not talking dealing with the kids but not dealing with themselves. He wouldn't press her but he was getting close to his wits ends. It had almost been a month and she still hadn't forgiven him for something he hadn't even known was wrong to begin with. She wouldn't even listen to him or give him a chance to explain what Doc had told him. But right now he couldn't even think about how he was going to make her listen. All he kept seeing was Jacob and Julia in the office. He stood up and gathered his hat and gun belt he wasn't ready to deal with Julia or Kitty right then, he needed to clear his head.

****M&K****

Kitty came back out of the bedroom just as Matt slipped out the front door. She was a little surprised he didn't try to push a little more in trying to get her to understand. She remembered what Doc had told her about Matt not knowing what he was doing and despite her trusting Doc she still couldn't forgive him just yet. Just knowing he had slept with another woman made her feel even more violated than anything else including Mannon. The facy that she had to share the one part of Matt Dillon that she could actually say really belonged to her hurt. She wasn't even sure if he realized it or if it even crossed his mind but it had crossed her plenty of times. The one thing she feared more than a bullet getting him…what if he had gotten _her _with a child. Sharing him with his bade and Dodge was one thing but sharing him with another woman was another. But if that woman had his child too…knowing Matt the way she did and how devoted to his children he really was…Well she didn't know how she could handle that bond or even handle that altogether.

She pressed her hands to her flat belly, Doc hadn't confirmed nor denied the fact that she could be pregnant again but it was still a little early to tell as of yet. It could be the stress of everything causing her to feel sick and the lack of food and sleep causing her to feel dizzy the same if she was carrying a child. Matt seemed to think she was and so did she but eighteen years of trust had just been shattered and she didn't think they could glue the pieces back together again. Another possibility for her symptoms was that she was going through the change. She didn't want to face that fact but given her past it wasn't an uncommon thought.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath as she sank down in the chair. She wasn't ready to deal with any of this. Lydia was grown now, and Julia was forcing Matt's hand towards marriage and even Ben was growing up on her. All her babies were growing up on her so fast and to think that she was going through the change well she didn't want to think about it. She wanted another dainty life that depended on her for everything, the twins didn't even needed her anymore. They rather run to Daddy than her. The only time they seemed to want her attention anymore was when she tucked them in at night and even that wasn't much anymore.

She slowly felt the tears starting to roll down her cheeks, smearing her make up that she carefully and methodically put on but she didn't care. Her world was crumbling apart, her children didn't need her anymore and her husband no longer found her attractive at least that was what it felt like.

****M&K****

Midnight, the last of the locals threw down their cards, finished off their beers or their whiskeys and grunted out their good nights to Hank the barkeep and to Maudie, who stood at the end of the bar. Only Lillian and the only Maudie had said was Jenny stood around helping clean up.

Maudie and Jenny and Lillian started to collect glasses. Hank washed them. Lillian tucked a stray tendril of her one natural beauty, her hair back into the French knot she wore twisted at her nape. She looked across the saloon to the back table and paused. He was a decent looking fellow, Lillian thought. Sexy, in a way, He was tall and wiry and lean with dark hair and compelling dark blue eyes. The way he looked at her made her shiver and her toes curl. There was something in that look. It made her grow hot all over, too, and there weren't many men who could make her feel anything at all anymore and most certainly not some young pup just learning how to be a man.

There was something about him and it was too bad he had a girl back home. She wouldn't have minded being his girl. Ben Dillon, had just been another young pup coming here to get his bean wet in her eyes. But just that little time she had with him had been something she never experienced before.

"Ben," Lillian called to him as she moved over closer towards him. "We're closing up for the night. Can I get you anything else?"

He smiled. The smile was as little on the boyish side just like his father's. Ben had doubled his money as he often did, when he actually played poker. "How much for a night," he said surprising them both.

"Five dollars," Lillian said looking at him.

"Let's go," Ben said standing up as she lead him towards the back hallway again.

****M&K****

Julia sat in the Long Branch after it had closed with Lydia. "What do you think he's going to do," Julia asked a little worriedly.

"I don't know, I'm surprised he didn't start a fist fight with Jacob to begin with," Lydia shrugged.

"I've never seen him so angry before," Julia admitted timidly.

"Me either," Lydia sighed out. "You couldn't have picked a worse time either," Lydia said closing the books.

"I didn't mean for it to happen it just did," Julia heaved out wearily as she shook her head and laid her head in her hands.

"He'll cool down after a while Jewels; it's just going to take some time. You know he's not himself right now, not with everything going on at once." Lydia said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Julia agreed. "To bad I can't stay here tonight," Julia mumbled.

"You think that would be wise," Lydia countered.

"No but safer yes," Julia said. "I don't know who I'm more scared of Daddy or Mama," Julia admitted.

"Mama is a little more understanding in these matters than Daddy, but that cause we're Daddy's little girls," Lydia said with a smile.

"He's never going to see us as anything else is he," Julia said.

"Nope, I think he's just waiting to for me to say something as to why I'm staying here other than Cole being gone to beat him," Lydia smirked out.

"Yeah," Julia said. "Well I better be going before I have to tangle with that bear," Julia smirked.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there in her chair deep in thought, waiting for Matt to come back but it was Julia who interrupted her thoughts. "Well," Kitty said watching her daughter come in and sit down. It was apparent that Matt hadn't yet worked through that issues or tried to talk to there daughter. But then he had been pretty angry, in factshe tried to remember the last time she had seen him this angry.

"Mama, nothing happened honest, we were just kissing," Julia said hastily as she sat down on the longue and looked at her mother.

"Julia your dress was unbutton and so was Jacob's shirt, I'd hated to see what other clothing would be in disarray if we left you alone a little longer," Kitty burst out.

"Mama, hasn't Daddy ever kissed you to where you felt your knees were going to buckle, and you were going to faint right there on the spot if he didn't stop but you don't want him to stop," Julia stated trying a different tack. "As if you couldn't get close enough but you were just going to melt right there on the spot," Julia said staring at her mother.

Kitty stared at Julia, knowing full well what her daughter was going through even though she didn't approve. "On a few occasions," Kitty admitted knowing it would be futile to lie to her daughter.

"It wasn't like we planned that to happen it just sorta happened," Julia sighed out. "I don't even know why…Mama," Julia said looking at her pleading for understanding.

"Do you love him that much," Kitty asked.

"God yes," Julia sighed. "When I'm with him it's as if everything else just disappears, like we're the only two people on earth," Julia said with a wistful smile on her face. "Oh Mama I'm just so happy," Julia said dreamy eyed.

"Well I'm glad for that," Kitty said heavily unaware that Matt was listening through the open window.

"Oh Mama, I can't even describe how he makes me feel…it's like it's enough but not nearly enough. And I just want to hold on to him forever and never let go cause I don't want it to stop. When he holds me just a certain way I feel like I'm the most cherished girl in the world and so loved like he's never going to let go. And when he kisses me, I get goose bumps running all over and I want to faint but I know if I do the feeling will end and I don't want that. Doesn't Daddy make you feel that way," Julia asked curiously.

"On a few occasions," Kitty said. "Thank goodness he doesn't do it too often or I may just pass out on him." Kitty mused. "I love your father with every breath in my body even when I'm mad at him there's nothing I wouldn't do for him." Kitty said smiling at her daughter.

"That's how I feel about Jacob." Julia said. "Honestly Mama, it just sorta of happened, all we were doing was kissing," Julia said.

****M&K****

Matt stood there on the porch listening to his wife and daughter talk and he couldn't help remembering how it had been like for him and Kitty. It only took a touch… a kiss…a simple look to get them started. It was something special all right but it only got better with time too. Matt wondered what would happen if he started courted his wife all over again. It would take a little work but he was determined to win her back.


	60. Chapter 60

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Good and bad things happening in this chapter between them all and hopefully it going to be an interesting ride, picking up somewhat where we left off in away. Brady I agree with ya about the twins and the fighting thing but they are far from being done now, you may think they are but it's just an act for right now. You know one of those issues you think you've solved but it never really did, so bear with me. And on a personal note I hope things works out for you, you and yours will be in my prayers. Ellen I know how it can be waiting and I didn't mean to imply that you were impatient, but my head is going 100mph and my hands only 70mph. **_

Ben woke up more confused than he had ever been in his whole life. He was lying on a soft mattress, a really soft mattress. It was softer than his bed at home that much was clear to him. Beyond that, the whole thing made little sense. He squinted his eyes in hopes that, when he opened them wide again, his brain would be fully functioning.

He gradually opened his eyes, wide, simultaneously he noticed the windows were on the wrong side of the room and the drapes covering them were green brocade drapes with gold fringe just like the rooms up over the Long Branch. He didn't remember staying the night at the Long Branch and there was a weight on his torso. Not an unpleasant weight, mind you, but definitely a foreign one.

The person who belonged to those emerald green brocade drapes would undoubtedly be sprawled across his chest, if he allowed himself to look down and check. But did he _want_ to look down and check? Because what if he was wrong? What if the person belonging to those drapes would never be caught dead asleep with him? What if this was all a dream? It had to be a dream. He had to look to see who was snoring lightly on his chest. He looked down at his chest and all he saw was creamy white skin and brown hair. Her hair splashed over her face and few strands tickled Ben's chin.

His head was pounding trying to sort it out. One thing was clear he wasn't at the Long Branch, there were only four girls with dark hair that worked there. And one happened to be his sister, not that Sue, Gert and Lucky weren't pretty but Sue and Gert were old enough to be his mother and Lucky well she wasn't all there sometimes. And beside his mother would kill him.

_"Oh boy…this is not good." _his brain went into excessive overplay _how this had happen… what he had done…_ he couldn't even remember clearly what he had done. He remembered drinking a little and playing poker…. Then he remembered vividly every detail, and as the smile curled to his face, and his body responding adamantly to those details.

Lillian, the perfectly shaped sixteen year old who had taken a young pup to her bed and taught him to be a man and taken his normal life by storm, was snuggled up against his chest. One of her arms rested lazily on his left rib, while the other snaked around the back of his neck.

_Wait a second_, Ben thought to himself—_where are __**my**__ arms_? He quickly accounted for his right arm—it was resting on the small of Lillian's back. He took a moment to realize just how tiny her waist was before locating his left arm, he relaxed for a moment realizing his left arm and hand was resting on her hip. _Oh, boy he was in trouble and he was sinking faster. _Being careful not to wake her he slowly started to extract himself from her arms.

"Ben… mmm... Is that you?" she let out the string of words, interspersed with unintelligible mumbling and weird noises before she rolled over on her other side.

Ben sat up on the edge of the bed and scratched his chest and rubbed a weary hand down over his face, before he stood up and got dressed.

****M&K****

Matt stood out in front of Delmonico's with Adam and Mark by his side as they waited on Doc to join them again. Matt had a hand on each of their shoulders, wondering what trouble they'd get into today. He wasn't too concerned about the twins as he was about Doc at the moment. The old physician was taking the death of Little Mary Whitman pretty hard. Not that Doc didn't take the death of any patient hard but this one was different, Matt could feel it. He knew how much Doc hated to fail anybody but a child with so much to look forward too always hit him harder than anything.

"Well Matt," Doc said shuffling out behind him defeated. "I'll go over and take a look at Kitty," Doc said reminding Matt just why the twins were with him.

Matt and Doc had just sat down for breakfast when Adam and Mark came in saying Kitty was sick and told them to come down to Delmonico's for breakfast. Matt had a pretty good hunch as to why Kitty was sick but he wasn't so sure. And truth be told he wasn't so sure Doc was going to be able to handle it if he was right.

"All right Doc," Matt said pressing his lips together. He wanted to go with him to see if his hunch was right but Kitty still wasn't being real receptive to the whole idea. He tried to court her over the last four days to gain back the trust he had broken but that hadn't went over real well. Well, being an understatement, she had shot him down before he could even try. "I'll be over at the office if ya need me," Matt said as they parted company.

****M&K****

"Mama, let me go fetch Doc. You're really sick," Julia exclaimed worriedly.

"There's nothing Doc can do about this," Lydia said holding a glass of water for Kitty.

"Hush," Kitty groaned out taking the water as she crawled back into her bed. "Don't you have a husband to wait for," Kitty retorted once back under the covers.

"Don't you have a husband to tell," Lydia snapped back.

"Do you two have to talk in riddles," Julia burst out.

"She's pregnant," Lydia burst out looking at her sister before adverting her gazeback to her mother.

"You don't know that," Kitty said firmly.

"Mama you've waken up the past four morning with a water basin beside you and you've been getting sick. Now I may not have been very old when Ben and Julia were born but I was there with the twins and you did the same thing." Lydia pointed out softly.

"And there are four other good reasons as to why I'm feeling so sick too," Kitty said.

"Then let me go get Doc to find out why," Julia persisted.

"You don't have too, I sent the twins to get him after they ate breakfast," Kitty sighed out turning on her side. "Now you two go and stop fussing over me," Kitty moaned out laying back down.

"You ought to tell Dad," Lydia stated stubbornly.

"And you need to learn to mind your own business," Kitty heaved out watching them go through the bedroom door. She could hear the voices of the girls talking to Doc a little while later as she laid there trying to stay as calm as possible before Doc walked in the room.

****M&K****

Doc finished his examination and looked over at Kitty while he washed his hands. "You going to tell, Matt?" he questioned directly.

"I don't have any other choice now do I," Kitty snapped out.

"You are as stubborn as your husband. He trying Kitty, but you're not giving him a chance," Doc said turning to stare at her.

"How can I, Doc," Kitty whipped out. "And don't give that he didn't know what he was doing either," Kitty said.

"Kitty I'm telling you in my professional opinion again Matt didn't know what he was doing."

"Fine, he didn't know what he was doing and it was Dan instead of Matt doing it, but the fact remains it was still Matt Dillon." Kitty burst out, as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "It was still my husband sleeping with another woman physically if not emotionally." Kitty said.

"And you've slept with plenty of men before you met Matt. And I'm willing to bet if Mannon had said do that in order to save Matt's life you would have," Doc burst out angrily.

"You know I would have to save his life, but there's one difference in that whole mess. I was already carrying his child," Kitty said giving voice to her biggest fear.

Doc looked at her finally understanding what the problem was in Kitty forgiving Matt. It wasn't the fact that Matt had slept with the other woman it was the consequences that could have resulted from it. "Kitty, you don't know if that happened," Doc said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"And you don't know that it didn't either. Sharing the most private part of him with another woman I can accept. I get he didn't know what he was doing Curly and he had no control over it after all he's a man. But sharing him with the same woman because she's carrying his child I can't do it."

"Well then that awful selfish of you," Doc said standing up as he grabbed and headed towards the bedroom door. "Have you even thought about what Matt would do if it was you carrying another man's child or at least that possibility?" Doc questioned before he left Kitty alone to her thoughts.

****M&K****

"She's going to be all right ain't she Doc," Matt asked cornered as he sat there drinking coffee in his office.

"Oh yes, she'll be fine," Doc said knowing Matt wouldn't push him for more answers.

"That's good," Matt sighed out knowing he wasn't going to get any more out of the crusty doctor, he was just going to have to wait on Kitty. "You won't tell me what's wrong will ya," Matt tried he wanted to know if his hunch was right.

"You know I can't do that Matt, I wish I could but I can't," Doc said looking at the tall lawman.

"I know Doc and it was worth a shot…a long shot but a shot," Matt said smiling at him.

****M&K****

Ben shifted restlessly in the saddled as he rode away from the town. He didn't want to leave but knew he had to, he had been gone for four days and that was long enough. That and he really needed to talk to his Dad, he was just having all kinds of mixed emotions running through him. He liked Abigail, he liked her a lot but something had changed and he didn't know what. Since he first met Lillian things had changed. He felt a connection to Lillian unlike he felt towards Abigail and he didn't know what to do about it. He was getting more and more bewildered and confused as he rode towards Dodge.

****M&K****

"You're nothing but a runt Dillon," Billy Johnson said tormenting Mark as he jerked the book from Mark's hand.

"Give that back Billy," Mark said trying to reach for the book.

"What are you going to do about it Dillon, get big brother to help you out," Billy laughed loving every minute of tormenting Mark.

"No," Mark said, getting angry not only at Billy but Adam too.

"Well it shows how much that miserable excuse of a brother cares about you. You Dillon's are nothing more than a waste of space" Billy mocked. "Neither one of you two are worth much a runt and freak," Billy said.

Mark lost his temper, clinching his hands into a fist and he threw the first punch at Billy jabbing him hard in the mouth. Billy fell flat in the dirt. Before Billy could even get up to his feet Mark was on him punching him while he straddled the bigger boy's chest.

The gang of boys Billy usually ran around came over to see the fight, along with Adam. Seeing his brother sitting on Billy's chest giving him a good beating, Adam looked around noticing the new school mom Miss Browny hadn't seen the fight as of yet. It wouldn't be long before she did and Mark would get into trouble big time from Dad for fighting at school. Adam wasted no time walking through the crowd of growing boys and pulling his brother off of Billy.

"Mark," Adam said, pulling his brother backwards by the arms. "Come on runt, you beat him fair and square," Adam said.

Mark turned and punched Adam with all his might in the mouth. He wasn't a runt

"I'm not going to fight you," Adam said spitting the blood on the ground from where Mark had busted his lip.

Mark stood there waiting for his brother to swing at him but Adam refused. "Why not you freak you scared I'll beat you too," Mark taunted his brother.

"You're littler than me I'll pound you into the ground," Adam said trying to discourage his brother. He didn't know what had gotten into Mark here lately but as of recently Mark had been trying to get Adam to fight him. Adam noticed all the school boys were watching with earnest, as he noticed the book Mark had been reading laying on the ground. Adam bent over to pick the book up.

Mark notice his brother bending his big form to get the book and all the rage that had been building up came to a boiling head. Mark tackled Adam and started belting his brother with all his might. Adam was so shocked at first that he didn't even have time to react, so Mark got in a couple of good shots before Adam started fighting back.

Miss Browny had seen the fight walked directly over to the boys. "Mark and Adam Dillon you stop it right this instant, now you both apologized " demanded the teacher who was appalled at their behavior.

"I'm sorry" they muttered without any emotion. "Now both of you go back to the classroom and we'll have a long talk after class" Miss Browny said sternly.

Mark grabbed the rest of his stuff and walks toward the school house. "Adam you better get your lip check out with Doc Adams" Miss Browney said.

"It'll keep ma'am," Adam said heading towards the classroom.

Abigail looked over at the teacher. "Please don't be too hard on them ma'am. They haven't been themselves here lately," Abigail explained. She didn't want to see them getting in trouble. She knew that they were hurting and didn't mean to hit each other even if they had it coming.

"I understand Abigail thank you for telling me. Can you please stop over at the Marshal's office after school and let Marshal Dillon know that they are being held after?" the teacher asked.

"Yes Ma'am" Abigail said obediently as they walk to the school. Once school was let out Abigail walked over to the marshal's office to find Matt sitting at his desk.

"Hello Abigail what brings you over here?" Matt asked cheerfully. "The boys got in a fight at school" Abigail informed Matt.

"A fight what happened? Matt asked concern.

"Apparently Billy Johnson was tormenting Mark calling him a runt and Adam a freak and Mark snapped. Then when Adam tried to break it up Mark was giving Adam a hard time about something I ain't sure of," Abigail said.

"Thanks for coming to tell me" Matt said moving towards the door and grabbing his hat.

****M&K****

Moments later Matt walked in the Long Branch to get Kitty only to find out from Julia and Lydia, Kitty was still over at the house sick. Well it wasn't like he couldn't handle two little boys. Matt left the Long Branch and walked to the school house to find Miss Browny sitting in front of the boys.

Miss Browny looked up to see a concern Matt in the doorway with his hat in his hands. "I'll be right back boys" she said. She then walks over to entrance of the school.

The boys turned their head to see that the teacher was going to talk to Matt. Why couldn't Abigail have gotten Julia or Lydia or even Mama instead of Dad, at least with the girls they might have been able to dodge getting into trouble but now…they were sure going to get it now.

Miss Browny and Matt walked outside. "What happen?" Matt asked wanting to hear what Miss Browny had to say.

"I'm not sure Marshal, neither one of them will talk to me. I've never known Mark to fight like this and especially with Adam," Miss Browny said. "They just don't seem like themselves here lately," Miss Browny added softly but worriedly. "I'm starting to get worried about them Marshal," she stated.

"Thank you Miss Browny, but I think I got it from here," Matt said tucking his thumbs in his gun belt.

"Well then they are free to go," Miss Browny said.

"Come on boys, now," Matt said in _the-_ _don'-t mess- with- me_ tone that had them both jumping.

****M&K****

Kitty had finally managed to make it out of the bedroom fully dressed with out getting sick again. She had never been so sick in her life and that was including the last four pregnancies. She just couldn't seem to get the bile out of her throat or keep anything down this time around. She thought a little hot tea and toast might help, so she stood in the kitchen. Thinking about what Doc had said about her being selfish. Maybe she was being just a tad bit selfish considering they didn't even know that _she_ was carrying Matt's child. And for all it was worth it could be true, while she on the other hand was carrying his child again. It wasn't like Matt had planned on sleeping with _her _or possibly getting _her_ pregnant. But he had with her, they had planned a future together and built a life together for eighteen years. She was a dang fool.

****M&K****

They walked to the house in silence, and as soon as they walked in the house the twins started for their room but Matt stopped them. "Hold it both of you," Matt said hanging his hat up, not being in any real big hurry.

"What happen at school?" Matt. "Why were you two fighting each other?" he continued looking at them, again the twins didn't say anything. Matt had to remind himself that his boys were just that: young boys. Tanning their hides with the palm of his hand, though, that was a definite possibility … but even then he couldn't do it until he understood their motivations and – most importantly – until he had better control of his own emotions. "I want answers boys now," Matt said sternly, still no answer from either of them. "Since neither of you want to answer, we are ALL going to take a break. I'm going to sit in my chair over there and you two are going to stand in separate corners and think about the explanation you're going to give me once I let you out."

"But Dad," they both protested.

"Adam, and Mark," he intoned, "if I punish you both right now for your disgraceful behavior at school, neither of you will sit down comfortably until spring. One more word out of either you, and you both can finish telling me everything you have to over my knee." As the oldest seven-year-old unwisely opened his mouth again, Matt raised a thick finger in warning. "One word!"

It took some serious self-control but Adam got the hint. He clamped his lips together and scowled his way into the corner Ben promptly led him to, his fists balled at his sides while he glared at the wall to the left of the mantel. Behind him, he heard Mark being marched to the credenza by the kitchen door.

Then there was silence. While Matt did exactly as he said he would by sitting in his cream color chair, forcing his thoughts somewhere pleasant, his boys kept quiet and stayed exactly where they'd been stationed. Mark couldn't help fidgeting in his area, of course, and Adam took to rocking on his heels every now and then, but that was all right with their father. So long as no one whined about their punishment, Matt was just fine with the status quo.

Kitty came out of the kitchen looking rather pale, but noticing that both boys were standing in the corner and Matt sitting in his chair. She had heard briefly what had happen from the table. She wasn't going to interfere; she was just too sick to even try Matt could handle it today. She just met his gaze and shook her head as she walked back down the hall to the bed room.

Matt heard the click on the bed room door and the rustle of skirts and the creak of the bed as she laid back down as he watched the grandfather clock, waiting for the half-hour to strike. The moment it did, he counted to twenty, and stood up. "Boys, come here." Two unhappy faces met his, but he'd expected that. If truth be told, his own face was no cheerier. He pointed to the settee, gesturing for his sons to take a seat, and the moment they did, he stared down at them gravely. "All right, you two ready to explain yourselves," Matt bellowed not giving them a chance to rebuff. For over a minute neither one spoke.

Matt looked at Adam to Mark naturally expecting one of them to take responsibility for their actions, Adam didn't dare say a word, that he knew was bound to get him in even more trouble. And he didn't feel the need to explain defending himself against Mark who had started it all.

Mark braved the uncomfortable silence to crane his neck over to his brother, and when he saw the stubborn pout on Adam's face, he sighed inwardly. He chewed his lower lip for a moment then lifted his chin and looked up at their father.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I had to."

"Why, Marcus?"

Mark looked at his father, he was never called Marcus unless he was in serious trouble.

"'Cause …well, Adam called me a runt," Mark burst out.

Adam took in the frown on Matt's face and swallowed hard. He looked at Mark with a heated glare." Why you little… you called me a freak and jumped me when I bent over to get your book." Adam burst out angrily.

"You shouldn't have called me a runt you big oversized freak," Mark snapped out.

Adam crossed his arms over his chest and glared over at his brother. "You take that back runt before I pound ya," Adam said roughly.

"All right enough," Matt thundered. "Listen to me now," he said quietly, using the coffee table as a temporary bench. "For you and you," he said, pointing to each son in turn. "You both know I don't condone fighting at school. And you two both know better than to pick the fights with each other over something like this, especially after I've done told you both not too." Matt let that sink in a moment then spoke again, his tone hardening.

In truth, Mark hated to think on it at this point. He was definitely responsible for their fall from grace today. He'd let his frustration overtake his good sense, and he alone had lost his temper and acted out. Dad wasn't yelling anymore surprisingly, but the way he was talking to them, there would be serious repercussions for today's actions all the same, consequences that would probably include a trip over Dads knees for both of them and who knew what else both of them. Dreading what was bound to come, yet wishing it would happen fast so he could stop fretting about it, Mark waited with trepidation for his father to pronounce sentence.

Unfortunately for Mark's nerves, Matt wasn't quite ready to do that. "Well?" he prompted when neither of the boys would speak up. "Did you even think about how the other one would feel at being called names?"

With both of them dead quiet now, Mark reluctantly raised his head and spoke for both of them. "No sir."

"Well maybe you both should have thought about it before you started throwing punches." Matt said sternly standing up to glare down at both boys. "Mark, I'm sorry Adam and Billy both called you a runt, but that still doesn't justify you jumping them both, especially when your brother was picking up your book and you calling your brother a freak." Matt said sternly looking at Mark.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Dad I was so hurt and angry about what Billy did that I wasn't thinking about what I was doing" Mark said. "Then when Adam called me a runt too…" Mark said looking down at his shoes.

"That doesn't justify anything young man," Matt stated in a firm voice.

"I'm sorry Dad I didn't mean to call Mark a runt," Adam said looking over at Mark. "It just slipped out while I was pulling him off of Billy." Adam explained.

"I don't care what your reasoning was Adam you aren't allowed to call your brother a runt. You had done your share of picking on your brother for his size and what he enjoys doing. So he's not as adventurous as you and he's a little more cautious about what he does normally it keeps him out of trouble and you keep getting in it." Matt pointed out roughly. "I appreciate you trying to keep your brother out of trouble, but you boys are going to learn," Matt said sternly. "I'm not going to condone anymore fighting between the two you," Matt said sternly.

"Don't worry Dad it won't happen again I promise" Mark and Adam both said together with the utter most sincerely.

"You darn right it won't happen again," Matt said moving over to his chair and sitting back down. "Mark," Matt said looking at his youngest son.

His guilt temporarily forgotten in the face of this new assault to his pride, Mark set his jaw and refused to obey … until a quick glance at his brother reminded him of his role in today's ingression. He was at fault more than Adam was, so he couldn't take less punishment than he would. It just wouldn't be fair, not when he'd behaved even more childishly than he did. Mark, watched his father under his lashes as furtively as possible, trying to assess if this was all, if maybe – just maybe – if he apologized once again this would be the worst of their punishment with no backside tanning tacked on. He honestly hoped so. In fact, his hopes were so strong, he rehearsed a short speech in his head while standing in the corner. He met his father's gaze head on Mark launched into his apology.

"Dad, I'm sorry," he began earnestly. "I was selfish today and embarrassed the Dillon name, you more than anyone since you did teach us better. I should have trusted you to stop Adam from calling me a runt." Mark stared across hopefully then, his expression as innocent yet repentant as he could make it the way he'd done thousand times. "Do you forgive me, Dad? Can we …um … put this behind us now?"

"Your apology to me is accepted, but as for putting it behind us," Matt said.

Mark and Adam exchanged glances. That wasn't exactly the answer either of them wanted to hear; their father's response was too cryptic and his face too inscrutable. Sometimes in the past, Dad had accepted their apologies too, yet still proceeded to discipline them, so what did this mean exactly?

Were they still in trouble or weren't they?

Matt glanced at the clock and then beckoned to his youngest son, his tone still serious. "Marcus, come here."

The determined look that Mark was seeing on his dad's face was certainly one he'd seen before, so he was wary of what might happen next – and he was right to. The moment he was within reach with both hands creeping behind him, Matt took his left arm and pulled him closer. "Dad, please," Mark begged, tightened his grip on his bottom but his hands were just as firmly pushed aside and pinned out of the way. Mark bit his lip as a paternal hand connected hard five times but as he tightened his muscles in expectation of more slaps to come, there were none.

Mark was guided upright before the pain could bring real tears and then he was made to sit on Matt's knees. "Next time, son, come to me with your concerns and I'll tell you if you have anything to keep worrying about. That's what your father is for, all right? I will never turn you away, son, or make light of your concerns. Talk to me before things descend to this, understand?"

"Yes sir," Mark said. He was surprised his tanning had been so light.

"Adam, come here," Matt said sternly crooking his finger at his second oldest.

Matt didn't try and convince him otherwise. Lord knows with a son as bull-headed as Adam Dillon, they would both be doddering, gray-haired old men before either one of them would win such an argument. Without a word, he pulled Adam over his knees. Although he didn't show it, he was more than a little amused inside to see his oldest throw a hand back in protection like Mark.

"No, Dad! Don't!"

Ben's sole answer to that was to move the interfering arm then deliver a spank suitably sharper than the ones he'd given Mark. This was followed by six more of equal intensity, after which he helped Adam to stand then sat the boy on his knees.

"Do I need to repeat what I just told your brother?"

"No sir," Adam said.

"Good, I will not tolerate any more behavior from either of you. You two are brothers and twins, it's time you two start treating each other with some respect understood," Matt said firmly.

"Yes sir," they both said rubbing their backsides.

"Why did I get more than Mark when he started it," Adam said drawling in a deep breath.

"You were disobedient, and I will not stand for that." Matt explained. "Had Mark protested like you did he would have gotten the same," he answered. "Now both of you run along and play and no more trouble today," Matt said. Needless to say, the man didn't have to say it twice!

****M&K****

Julia sat in the office of the Long Branch deep in thought. She had to find a way to convince her father to let her marry Jacob without taking any unnecessary precautions that would force her father's hand.

Her father had always been there for her, taking care and protecting her. She remembered a time after Lydia's wedding and how he told her about always being his baby girl despite her age. She should've listened when he said no boy was good enough for her, but she loved Jacob and now her father saw Jacob as an adversary.

Now she could see that she had been taking her father for granted, that he'd always be there for her. Every day she could go over to the jail and sit and talk about anything that was bothering her. She could sit there and drink the coffee…well if her father made it that was. She could almost feel the grounds catching in her throat at the thought of drinking Festus's coffee.

She loved Jacob so much, but she had never stopped to think about any of this. In many aspects Jacob was like her father than many people noticed. Jacob was always there for her at the most important moments in her life, included this one, which he himself had his own doubts about. She could understand Jacob being leering of gaining Matt's approval now after what had happen a few days back. But Matt hadn't really said anything to her about it.

And in that moment Julia realized that just like she had explained to her mother what had happened, there was someone else to explain it that too also. She started to walk out on the main floor to tell her sister what she was about to do.

****M&K****

Lydia stood at the corner of the bar closest to the office as the evening crowd started to grow a little more. She was glad the Long Branch was doing so good in her mother's absence, but she wished that absence was due to her parents making up from whatever this fight was about. She wasn't sure she wanted to know either, although she had a feeling it had to do with her brother Ben's disappearance here lately. Well she was pretty sure they had made up from whatever had happened down in Arizona but then she wasn't sure either. Who knew, she thought, after all she did have two of the most private people in the world for parents. And Lord knew when they didn't want you knowing something you weren't going to know it until they were ready to tell you.

****M&K****

The saddle worn youngster started to make camp for the night. He'd been letting Tomahawk choose his own pace for a good portion of the day, but as the evening sun starting to sink Ben was starting to feel like a winded barn. When he finally decided to halt for the night, he dismount, then he unsaddled and hobbled his mount, where he could forage for some of the slim pickin's that grew around that range. He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out the makings of a meal for him, that was about as meager as the animal's poor grazing. It was just a few slices of salt pork and beans, they weren't much as far as food went but they were all the rations he had. He drank from the half full canteen of tepid water he'd been conserving then corked it back before laying it down beside his saddle.

He sat there stretched out on his bed roll and looked up at the stars for a time. The thought came to him that he was half way between Dodge and Winston and could just as easily go to either one if he so desired.

It was a far lost land a land of a seas of green silence and distance where the eye reached out farther and farther to lose itself finally against the sky and where the only movement was the lazy swinging of a remote buzzard. Rater it was something he knew.

The country was new and sparsely settled. You could see for miles and miles of the mighty prairie. In the spring the atomic scent of wild flowers, drifting on the wind currents, spread over the prairie. The summer was normally dry and hot too hot to do anything but dream of ways to cool your self off. Fall was cooler but there was always dealing with the late year trail heards and trappers coming into town to hole up for the winter. Winter time you either froze your butt off with snow clear up to it or you froze with little snow barely covering the top of your boots. It was home and it was Kansas, but he had to think about his future.

Ben liked the time alone on the trail it gave him a chance to sit and think and ponder over a lot of things. It gave him something to do, but no great respect for the high art of conversational talk. But then he was like his father but at least he talked more than his father did at times.

The camp was dark and quiet atmosphere was a perfect setting for the mood he was in. It was thinking brooding mood. He sat there in the silence, the fire grew larger. It crackled and popped. Firelight shadows began to shimmer and dance around the little fire ring he had built. The warmth was a comfortable heat and felt good as the cool breeze drifted all around him. It had a bite in it and goose pimples jumped out on his arms as he gathered the edges of his coat closer together.

He needed to think about his options and what he was going to do with his life and with who. He could hold off a couple years and become a lawman like his old man. The life of a lawman was to live day by day with nothing more then whit, grit, fist and a quick drawl. It was rugged, tough, brutal, showed grotesque things in life. But could he handle the pressure the life of a lawman created? He watched his father struggle every day to survive and deal with his family and the badge. He didn't think the life of a lawman was for him personally and he had a feeling his parents would object to it anyways. There was always ranching and farming too but both of those took money in order to make money. And he couldn't see himself working at one of the mercantile or the bank or even the saloon. There was always drifting and being a cowboy. He could ride down to and talk to John Charron and Luke Cumberledge about a job, they'd give him one he was sure of it.

The only problem he had with that was thoughts about Abigail and Lillian. He still wasn't any closer to making up his mind about those two as he had been when he rode out of Winston this morning.

He liked Abigail and she was decent girl. He liked kissing her and holding her and talking to her. She was pretty and smart and she was strong willed just what this country needed. He had thought he loved her enough to make her his wife but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

He didn't like the thought of going back to Dodge, but knew he had too eventually. He had spent too many hours thinking about the woman he left behind in Winston, not in Dodge. He wished that wanting her, aching for her, desiring her so desperately would not plague him so but it was. He wanted Lillian. . He wanted to turn around and head back to Winston and curl up in bed with her…. but he couldn't…wouldn't…he just had to go Dodge. Maybe when he saw Abby tomorrow Lillian would be nothing more than a memory of when a boy became a man but he doubted that. He was just gonna have to think of something.

****M&K****

Matt stood outside the swinging doors of the Long Branch a few minutes before first rounds, he saw Lydia standing in the corner where her mother usually stood, and Julia just stepping out of the back door. He was surprised that Kitty wasn't out on the floor, because when he left the house she said she was getting ready to come over here. Practically bit his head off for even daring to check on her.

"Dad," Adam called out coming up beside him with Mark.

"What is it," Matt asked looking at the boys.

"We're hungry and Mom said to find you," Adam said looking at him.

"Find me why," Matt asked with concern.

"We don't know, cause we're hungry I guess," Mark said.

"Julia and Lydia don't have anything fixed yet," Matt said surprised.

"We haven't asked yet," Adam said.

"Well come on," Matt said pushing the door open for the boys to walk through. They walked over towards where Julia and Lydia were standing. "Where's your mother," Matt asked without preamble to the girls.

"She still at home," Julia said.

"Home," Matt repeated.

"Yeah she came over here for oh…about an hour before she left saying she needed to think." Lydia said.

"She bit my head off when I went over there to fix supper and told me to forget about it," Julia admitted.

Well that explained why the boys were looking for him, Kitty wanted to be left alone and not bothered. "Well do you have anything fixed here for supper," Matt asked looking at the boys who were standing in the corner of the bar.

"We got some stew," Julia said.

"Well go fix your brothers a plate, and one for me," Matt said.

"All right," Julia said ushering the twins through the back door marked private.

"You want a beer while you wait Dad," Lydia asked.

"Naw, no thanks not right now," Matt said looking over at his daughter.

Lydia just shrugged her shoulder indifferently and looked up at the doors, as Cole walked in. "Excuse me," she said, letting her eyes go over Cole's lean fit body in the close fitting jeans and faded blue shirt that showed off the breadth of his chest and the muscles of his upper arms.

Cole Dalton wasn't a bad looking man with that lean face broad forehead and straight nose. He had a sensuous mouth, very wide and masculine and jutting chin that hinted at the stubbornness that was as much a part of him as the thick curl of brown hair that dropped onto his forehead, when he leaned forward, the thick eyebrows over those deep set gray eyes, high cheek bones of his tanned face.

Matt turned to see what had grabbed his daughter's attention so seriously, only to smile when he saw Cole moving towards Lydia with the same purpose. He didn't need to watch the joyful reunion so he slipped through the back door and headed to where he knew he'd find Julia with the boys.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there in the living room waiting, sometimes that's all she ever seemed to be doing. Waiting on Matt Dillon, eighteen years of waiting and worrying about every little thing and he still didn't understand most of it. She wasn't rightly sure she understood it herself. So she sat and waited for him to come over, surely after the twins told him that she sent them to find him he'd be over to check.

The grandfather clock ticked the hour breaking the silence in the homey room. Well she'd just have to wait a little longer now, damn that man for being a stickler to duty. At least she hadn't made them a fancy dinner or she would have been pissed to still be waiting. Yet as the clock chimed again an hour later she was surprised Matt still hadn't made his way over there, even the twins seemed to have run off and Julia was nowhere to be found. The house was deathly quiet. Kitty got up and walked over to the window she didn't see a soul on the street. She walked into the kitchen to stare at the back yard but there was no movement in the darkness. Maybe the twins talked Matt into letting them tag along on rounds, and Julia was busy talking with Lydia.

****M&K****

"Dad, can't we sleep in the tree fort out back please," Adam begged.

"It's too cold," Matt sighed out pouring him a cup of coffee. "You two got a bed to sleep in," he added.

"We know that but we can grab blankets and pretend we're camping out please," Mark said looking at his father hopefully.

"Please Dad," Adam begged turning his big blue eyes on his father.

"All right, but if you two freeze your butts off it's your own fault," Matt said pointing a finger at them both.

"Come on," Mark said hurrying to the storage unit and grabbing some blankets before they hurried out the back door towards the tree fort.

Matt shook his head as he stood in the back door watching Adam scale up the rope first and Mark tying the blankets to the rope so Adam could haul them up there. He had to admit he did enjoy their enthusiasm but he knew they'd freeze their little butts off too. Matt walked over to where they were still standing there on the ground. "I'll leave the side door unlatched if you too get cold," Matt said looking at them.

"All right Dad," Adam said through the hole in the floor.

Matt shook his head again as he walked back to the warmth of the jail.

****M&K****

Julia paced on the porch of the jail for a few minutes trying to gather her courage to talk to her father. She wasn't really sure how it was going to go but she knew she had to do it too. Ever since that night Matt hadn't really talked to her much, not that he did normally but this was different. She could feel the tension growing between them and their father daughter bond they shared was libel to snap at any given moment if they didn't clear the air.

Matt noticed her pacing and opened the door. "Get in here and pace where it's warmer," Matt said startling her.

"It's not that bad," Julia exclaimed pulling her shawl tighter around her.

"Julia Rene, I don't feel like dealing with your stubbornness now get in here," Matt said firmly as Julia walked into the jail.

"Where's the boys," Julia asked noticing they had disappeared but they hadn't passed her.

"Oh they want to camp out in the tree fort," Matt said shaking his head.

"You just yelled at me saying it was too cold," Julia burst out. "But you're letting them camp out in this weather," she snapped once again feeling the injustices of being Matt Dillon's middle child. The boys always got away with things even Lydia got away with more stuff then she could ever possibly do. Julia didn't remember her father throwing this big of fit catching Lydia and Cole kissing not even once. Yet he catches her and Jacob and blows his top by ignoring her.

Matt stared at Julia grim set mouth he knew she was getting ready to blow her top about something because her bottom lip was almost completely gone. But he was going to have to wait until she said something. First she was going to have to get her thoughts together if her pacing was anything to go on. Matt sat down at his desk and waited.

"Why me," Julia burst out suddenly.

"Why you what honey," Matt said calmly looking up at her.

"Why is it, Ben, and the twins and even Lydia gets away with more than I do," she snapped out.

"They don't," Matt said evenly.

"Yes they do," Julia persisted. "You just yelled at me to come in because it's too cold but your letting the twins sleep outside in a hut," Julia pointed out.

"Because the twins are trying to prove how tough they are," Matt said looking at her. "They'll be in here long before morning," he added confidently.

"Fine, what about Lydia you didn't ignore her when you caught her and Cole kissing," Julia hissed out pointedly.

"That was different," Matt said firmly.

"No it's not, it's just like you letting Ben go down to Maudie's brothel to become a man," Julia whipped out.

"Watch it Julia you're treading on very thin ice," Matt said sternly.

"For saying the truth," Julia whipped out. "You get mad at me for just kissing Jacob yet you didn't say anything about Lydia or Ben doing it," Julia sassed.

"That's cause your sister didn't get half undressed to kiss Cole, and your brother is a different matter," Matt thundered.

"Oh," Julia raged. "It's no different for a man than it is a woman. Look at Mama," Julia bit out. "How many men did she sleep with before you got married," Julia continued recklessly.

Matt didn't even give Julia a warning before he was around his desk grabbing her arm roughly in his powerful hand and looking straight at her. "You listen here young lady and listen good," Matt gritted out. "I don't care if you are seventeen or thirty but you're not going to talk about your mother that way and so help me if you do cause I'll turn you over my knee…understood," Matt said in a stern but even voice as he stared at his stubborn daughter. Matt had to admire her bravo but it wasn't going to work this time. Julia had over stepped the line. It was one thing about being disrespectful towards Kitty and he wasn't going to tolerate it. Kitty was their mother and she deserved respect and they were going to treat her so. "Do I make myself clear," Matt said looking at Julia's stubborn face.

"Yes sir," Julia hissed out glaring at him.

"Now sit down," Matt said dropping Julia's arm like a hot brick.

"You're being unfair," Julia said.

"Sit down," Matt bellowed not giving her a chance to object. Once Julia was sitting at the table Matt looked at her before pulling out a chair and propping his foot up on the empty seat. "Next time you disrespect your mother like that I'll…" Matt stated letting the warning sink in.

"Well you're the one blowing my kissing Jacob out of proportion." Julia said.

"I don't think I am Julia, in fact I think I've given you the benefit of the doubt instead of bust your bottom and knocking some sense into Jacob." Matt stated evenly as he rested on arm on his knee.

"It's not fair," Julia exclaimed.

"All right Julia what is it," Matt grumbled shaking his head. Julia could be the quietest one out of the bunch but she wasn't very good at hiding things either. There was something troubling her that was for sure and it had nothing to do with Kitty, Ben or Lydia or even the twins.

"I love Jacob and he loves me but you're being mule headed. Jacob asked you three weeks ago and you haven't said anything." Julia bit out tartly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh," Matt groaned leaning up on his leg. "That's the problem," he sighed out.

"Well you haven't," Julia said looking at him.

"Well…Julia…" Matt stammered. "I haven't really thought about it," Matt sighed out.

"Why not," Julia questioned.

"Well…" Matt stammered trying find an answer that she'd believe. "Look I haven't even talked to your mother about it, and Ben took off and Lydia's been staying here in town and the twins fighting, and Doc well…"

"Dad," Julia burst out jumping up from her seat. "That's what I mean everybody else before me, I'm always last. I'm always being the one you ignore," Julia spat out as she bolted out the door.

"Julia," Matt called out after her.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: O.k. I changed my mind somewhat I'm going to work Doctor Chapman into this whole MLS recovery but I'm not either. Truthfully I'm getting tired of dragging this out, it's not very easy keeping up with all of them. So this here is the last part somewhat of MLS reunion/makeup. Ellen no I didn't know I referred to Matt as Ben opps! Oh and Miss Kitty I hear ya and trust me it going to hit the fan soon…well this chapter at least. But that's only cause I have some interesting plans with Julia(arching eyebrows mischievously)**_

_**Chapter 61**_

Matt stared after his daughter as she dashed across the street and down the alley, cursing himself for being a fool again. He looked towards the back door knowingly. The twins were probably out there freezing to death but just waiting on him to dim down the lights before they came inside. Then he had to deal with one upset angry daughter, well he might as well deal with it now. Matt lowered the lamps and made sure the back door was unlatched, before he walked out to the tree fort. He figured he ought to tell the boys just in case of something happening. He was surprised to find them both asleep, but didn't questioned it too much cause they liked to play possum. He walked towards the house with a determined stride.

****M&K****

Julia burst through the back door of the house startling her mother who was sitting in the chair. Julia couldn't even muster an "I'm sorry' as she looked at her mother with fresh tears streaming down her face. The only thing Julia could think of was reaching the safe haven of her bed room. Shutting the door behind her she threw herself down on her stomach across the bed and cried her heart out.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there staring at the path her daughter had just taken in a state of dismay. She had never seen Julia this upset over anything; she was the mild one out of the bunch. If it had been Lydia, Kitty would assume her and Cole had a fight, Ben would be mulling over it to death and the twins well they just acted out on their emotions. Yet Julia…Well Julia bottled things up a lot never really complaining, just accepting them as something she couldn't change. Julia was more like Matt in so many ways.

****M&K****

Matt started to take the same path as his daughter but stopped at the alley between Doc's and the Long Branch. He stood there with one big hand griping the corner of the Long Branch as he stared down the darken crevice. There was nothing there out of the ordinary to cause alarm or to even making him stop and question going this way. But he did as he stared at the thin narrow planks of wood running in a straight line along the alley marking off the residential side of town. It would take him all of five minutes to cut down the alley and through his back yard to chase her, and only another five to walk around the long way. So he stood debating which way to go. If he cut through the back yard his temper would still get the better of him and if he took the long way it would just simmer even more but he'd have time to control it and work it out too. And this was something he needed to work out.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. He hated seeing his daughter cry, either of them and he hated being the cause of the tears. Yet it wasn't right either as his mind replayed Julia's parting shot before she rushed out of the jail. He didn't treat her any differently than he did the rest of them. Well…maybe if he was honest with himself, he hadn't killed Jacob yet because she loved him. He didn't do the first thing he thought of when she brought Kitty's past into the discussion. He hadn't done either of those things and he let her get by with just warning. But Julia thinking she mattered so little was his doing and it just wasn't true. Pushing off of the Long Branch he started down the alley with his mind set, just as the midnight stage rolled into town.

****M&K****

It all boiled down to greed. His greed. She hated what wearing that badge cost him… the parts of his soul that it claimed as payment for doing the duty he felt so compelled to do. Julia Rene Dillon felt an uncontrollable hatred for the tin star that robbed her of her father. She understood far more than her father gave her credit for. She understood why he couldn't or wouldn't in this case let her marry Jacob but it was unfair…Lydia didn't have nearly as much trouble getting him to consent to her marriage. Well she was done waiting for him to let go.

She looked around her small room and at the carpet bag that held a few pocessions. She was just going to run away to anywhere preferably somewhere that didn't know Matt Dillon or Kitty Russell. She was tired of living in their shadows and constantly trying to be the eager to please child. She wanted a life of her own with the man she loved. But even she knew Jacob Roniger wasn't going to do anything against her father's wishes. He'd walk away from her first.

****M&K****

Kitty stood up to go check on Julia no longer able to hear her daughter's tears. She knew better then to try to comfort Julia while she cried, Julia wasn't one of those girls that wanted to be consoled while she cried. No Julia just wanted to be left alone but then she had always been like that, tears were a weakness according to Julia, despite what Matt and Kitty told her. Kitty moved towards the hall wondering what had caused Julia to break into tears in the first place, when Matt walked in the back door.

Kitty stopped to look at him wondering where the twins were since they weren't with him. She held her tongue on asking him when she saw the look in his eyes. She let her eyes rake over him out of habit, checking for injuries that might cause the look, but found none. He looked mad as hell and broken and his eyes showed remorse along with the anger and something she had never seen before…something she wasn't sure of.

"Matt," Kitty whispered hesitantly unsure of what to say, or even what to do.

"Where is she," Matt questioned looking directly at Kitty with a gritted determination.

"Who," Kitty questioned looking at him, "Julia?" she asked.

"Yeah," Matt huffed out heavily trying to get his temper under control.

"She's in her room…what happened," Kitty countered, wondering why he was so angry and Julia was crying ,but her question fell on deaf ears as Matt moved passed her with quick long strides.

****M&K****

Julia had watched her father cross the yard with heavy determined strides that meant trouble before she lifted her window and crawled out it. She made her way across the yard just as he walked in the house. She knew her father well enough to know that he'd tell her mother what was going on before he walked to her room. By the time he found out she was missing she hoped to be on stage leaving Dodge.

****M&K****

Matt knocked on Julia's door loudly. "Julia," he called out only to get no reply. There was no way she could have left her room with out Kitty seeing her, so she was ignoring him.

"Matt what is going on," Kitty demanded.

Matt didn't answer her as he opened Julia's door and saw it empty. He looked around the room and saw the curtain fluttering in the slight breeze. He walked over to it seeing it open completely and Julia disappearing behind the gate with something in her hands.

Kitty walked into the room as Matt moved from the window. "Matt Dillon will you tellme what in the hell is going on," Kitty snapped out angrily.

"In a few minutes," Matt said moving as fast as his stiff legs would carry him out the door.

****M&K****

Julia thanked her lucky stars as she purchased the stage ticket. She had to admit it was easier than she thought it was going to be but then Silas Parker was new in Dodge and still didn't know everything yet. She was glad she didn't have to come up with some story to explain her departure but she wasn't fool enough to breathe a sigh of relief yet. She still had to make it past Charlie Hawkins and she doubted that she'd be able to fool him, but maybe if she climbed in the stage he wouldn't notice until it was too late.

****M&K****

Matt was fuming by the time he made it down to stage, he didn't know whether to wring her neck or tan her backside. He walked up on the platform and looked around but he didn't see Julia anywhere in plain sight. He checked in the office and saw Silas working. Damn he hated new people working in Dodge it only slowed him up, but he had to be sure. "Silas," Matt said moving over to the little stand.

"Marshal," Silas said looking at him.

"You haven't sold an tickets to a young girl say somewhere close to seventeen," Matt asked.

"Why yes, I just sold three of them for tonight stage," Silas said looking at him. "Why did one of them do something Marshal," Silas asked curiously eager to spread the word.

"Not yet she hasn't," Matt grumbled. "Who's the driver tonight," Matt questioned.

"Um….Charlie Hawkins is," Silas said looking at his clip board.

"Thanks," Matt said turning to walk back out on the platform.

"Oh hey Matt," Charlie said smiling. "You planning on riding with us tonight," Charlie asked.

"No, you haven't seen Julia have you," Matt questioned.

"No but what passengers I got are already on board," Charlie said. "You can take a look if you want."

"Thanks," Matt said stepping in the office to grab a lantern before he opened the door. He shined the light inside.

"What is the meaning of this," one man grumbled as he blinked his eyes rapidly.

"It doesn't concern you," Matt stated harshly. "Come on Julia," Matt said meeting his daughter's gaze head on with one of his own.

"No," Julia said stubbornly.

"You either get off willingly or I'll haul you out," Matt threatened.

"No," Julia said with a firce determination. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat back against the horse hair seat.

Matt reached inside the coach and grabbed his daughter's arm roughly in his hand before he pulled her towards the narrow doorway. He didn't give her a chance to protest as he pulled it was either come or risk dislocating her arm.

"No, I'm not going…" Julia protested loudly to no anvil.

Matt remained tight lipped as he hauled her across the stage. He had her out the door and over his shoulder before she could protest anymore.

"Now look here," the man said gathering some gusto. "You can't just jerk innocent women off the stage," he protested. Matt shot him a glare as he turned and started down the street with Julia over his shoulder pounding on his back with her small fist. Charlie moved to shut the door. "The indecency…of all the things somebody should tell the marshal," the man said. Charlie chuckled at that. "I don't see what's so funny about that," the man said.

"Well that was the marshal and his daughter," Charlie chuckled as he shut the stage door before climbing up in the driver's box.

****M&K****

Matt carried Julia over his shoulder as he moved down the street towards the house with her kicking, cursing, screaming, all the way. He had trouble getting the back door open while he dealt with the squirming aggravated Julia.

"Been a while since you've had to do that one," Kitty said shutting the door behind him as she followed him in the living room.

"Not funny Kit." Matt said, sitting Julia down on the lounge.

"I'll say it's not funny, let me go damn you." Julia said in a hiss.

"Now you listen here little girl and listen good," Matt shouted at her. "I am sick and tried of all this….." he snarled out. "We are going to come to a little understanding right now."

"Humph! We have nothing to understand, or say to each other." Julia fumed crossing her arms as she sat back against the lounge.

"Oh yes we do and you're gonna listen." Matt bellowed.

"I don't think so," Julia said launching herself up off the lounge. She turned to look at her father who now had his hands on his hips. "There is nothing Marshal that you or your whore could ever say to me" Julia snapped out heatedly.

Before Kitty could even think her hand went flying across Julia's cheek with a resounding whack. "Now you listen here Julia Rene, you can call me anything you what, but you aren't going to stand there and ..." Kitty burst out heatedly.

"Kitty," Matt interjected firmly trying to dissuade Kitty from doing something they both might regret later. "No Matt," Kitty said evenly.

"There is nothing neither of you can say Mama to change my mind. The fact still remains that you are nothing more then the Marshal's whore. I'm the daughter he obviously don't want." Julia huffed out bringing a hand up to her cheek which was still stung from Kitty's slap.

"Now wait a minute there young lady." Matt said roughly.

"Poor marshal, what's the matter don't you like the truth," Julia clipped out.

Matt whirled on Julia with a temper teetering on the edge, as he roughly grabbed her shoulders. "Enough," he gritted out using his get out of Dodge voice as he dropped her shoulders to keep from shaking her to death, clenching his fist at his sides instead. "Sit down." he bellowed for good measure as he towered over his daughter with a barely leashed in temper, as his deep blue eyes shot off sparks as his lips thinned out into to a even thinner line. His jaw grew, taunt as he grated his teeth together.

Julia actually backed over to the lounge, scared to death of what he might actually do to her now. She had pushed him too far that much was clear, but she had only stated the truth as she saw it.

"I'm not going to tell you again Julia," Matt warned angrily. "I don't care if you are seventeen you call your mother a whore again and I'll tan that backside so you can't sit for a week." Matt said with an even voice that showed more control then what he was feeling.

"Then you should have left me alone," Julia muttered.

"And just where in the hell did you think you were going," Matt snapped out.

"Julia?" Kitty questioned with her hands on her hips as she stared at her daughter's ridged expression.

"Look Mama," she started. "I appreciate everything you've done for me but I really can't stay here any longer." Julia said seeing her mother's stunned expression.

"Oh Julia, where on earth were you going to go?" Kitty asked moving over to the lounge beside her daughter, sitting down.

"I don't' know Mama, but I can't stay here," Julia said. "I can't do it, anymore," Julia said brokenly. "I can't keep being the daughter he doesn't want."

"Now wait a minute there young lady." Matt said roughly. It didn't go unnoticed by Matt or Kitty that she wasn't saying anything to him directly.

"It's the truth, I'm always last. You even thought about Doc before you even thought about me," Julia said brokenly.

Kitty couldn't help looking up and meeting Matt's gaze. Kitty saw how Julia's words tore at Matt's heart with her quick admission. "Julia," Kitty tried to intervene but she didn't know what she could say to ease the pain she saw in both their eyes.

"Julia it's not that I didn't think about you…" He let the sentence dangle trying to find the right words. "You're my daughter and I'm sorry…" Matt started.

"I got it loud and clear, thank you very much. I've gotten that message half of my life, I seem to remember." Julia bit out glaring at her father. "And you know what I'm sick of hearing it," she hissed out, gathering up her skirts she raced to the safety of her room. She threw herself on the bed and cried the silent muffled tears into her pillow.

****M&K****

"Kitty, I just don't know what to do?" Matt sighed as he sank down in his chair. "Seems like everything I've tried so far isn't helping matters any. If anything I'm only making her mad."

"I know Matt, but she's seventeen. No teenager like for their parents to tell them what to do. We went through it with Lydia, and Ben a little I guess it's just her turn," Kitty stated.

It was the helpless look of him not knowing what to do that unnerved her. It was a look that he only reserved for those rare moments among his closest friends and her. Yet there was nothing she could do to ease that helpless feeling from those deep blue depths. "Matt, you can't hold it against Julia to want some acceptance either." Kitty heaved out.

"No I guess not. I know it's part of the problem but Kit…well you heard her," Matt said heavily.

"Yeah I heard her and she's right. She does come last when it comes to all of them." She sighed out. "Oh I know you don't mean it that way but you do ignore her more." Kitty stated simply getting up to pour him a drink. "It's probably both our faults but she's blaming you more because…well you're her daddy." Kitty said corking the decanter, before she turned to look at him.

He sat there in his chair with pursed lips as he studied her thoughtfully. He didn't ignore Julia, he was sure of it. Yet hearing Kitty say he did and Julia accusing him of it he had to wonder about. Trying to recall seventeen years in a few minutes wasn't easy for him to do but he remembered enough. He remembered her birth, her first steps, her first words, her first day at school. He remembered the time Lydia had pushed Julia out of the loft at Moss's and she had broken her arm. He remembered teaching her to ride and fish and even to shoot. He couldn't recall every detail to their little chats down at the creek but there were some pretty good ones he did remember.

"Maybe you don't see it, but it's there Matt." Kitty stated softly walking over towards him.

"No I don't see it, and your both wrong." He grumbled taking the drink from her hand.

"You're constantly dealing with Lydia, or fussing over Ben being a man and trying to teach the twins and Julia is getting left alone." Kitty said sitting down in her chair beside him.

"Granted, it may seem like I spend more time with Lydia, Ben and the twins but that's because they are always getting into trouble. Julia is the one I never had to worry about getting into fights or running off or losing her temper." Matt stated firmly.

"Well she lost it tonight Cowboy," Kitty sassed out sharply.

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "She lost her temper, I know that much," Matt grumbled getting up from his seat. "But it's not for the reason she says it is," he said moving over towards the mantel. "She's mad all right, but it's because I haven't given Jacob an answer yet and he asked three weeks ago." Matt summarized.

"Why haven't you," Kitty countered.

"Same reason you don't want Ben down at Maudie's." He admitted truthfully as he turned to look at her.

"Well that's not a good enough reason because she's a young woman not a boy," Kitty said.

"Young woman," Matt huffed out sarcastically. "More like a powder keg getting ready to blow."

"You fought harder against Lydia getting married so much more than your fight against Julia," Kitty pointed out.

'That's cause Lydia's different." He argued looking at her with slight shrug of his shoulder.

"How," Kitty asked looking towards the hall seeing Julia standing there in the corner trying to hide as she listened in.

"Well…I don't know….it just is," Matt grumbled.

"That's not an answer Matt. You fought Lydia for two years telling her no, before you gave in. Julia is the same age as Lydia was and you can't say she's not old enough. Yet you can't tell Jacob yes why," Kitty demanded.

"Because I can't," Matt snapped back.

"Why not, he loves her and she loves him, three weeks ago we almost caught our daughter in a very compromising situation but you still can't say yes," Kitty pointed out. "It's not right Matt and you know it's not. You don't have nearly as many excuses for saying no to Julia as you did to Lydia. Jacob is a good boy and he treats her decent…." Kitty started only to have matt interrupt her angrily.

"If he cared anything about her he wouldn't have put her in that position three weeks ago." Matt snapped out angrily. "Or have you not noticed the boy has been scared off. He hasn't even shown his face in town for three weeks Kitty, three weeks," he repeated.

"He's probably scared to death you'll take a pot shot at him." she whipped out.

"It didn't stop Cole," Matt bit out.

"What…Jacob is nothing like Cole."

"Yes he is," Matt thundered, remembering the one time after Cole asked for Lydia's hand. He could still remember the startled look on Lydia's face having been caught in a somewhat compromising situation but Cole hadn't back off Lydia like Matt had hoped. Instead it increased Lydia's argument for the marriage along with Cole's determination. Granted part of his reluctance had been with Cole wanting to be a lawman, but still it hadn't made the boy turn around and run.

"Matt, Bess and Will are two of our best friends, and they raised Jacob up with respect and love. He's a good boy and he treats Julia like she's a china doll," Kitty stated seeing he was getting ready to protest that part. "Granted this last time it didn't seem like it to you, but he does." She said softly.

"It's not a question of Jacob being good enough for her." Matt sighed out heavily.

"You sure about that," Kitty asked skeptically as she arched a brow at him.

"No boy or man is going to be good enough for either of them. John is one of my best friends but even his son isn't good enough for Lydia and I let her marry him. But Julie's different." Matt said.

"How is she different than her sister? Besides the obvious reasons," Kitty said shaking her head.

"She's…well…" Matt stammered trying to explain or at least trying to find the words to explain. "Kit, you know I'm not good with the words but she's just different," Matt said wearily as he turned to look at the pictures. He looked at the round heart shape face, his Julia, the sweet, even-tempered, and docile little girl. Docile now there was one word to describe Julia Rene Dillon, well at least compared to her siblings. Yet as he stared at her sweet little cheeky face he saw more than just the picture, like a flame flickering in a breeze….

How many times had he sat down at the table in the jail drinking coffee while Julia played house and tea party with her doll Miss Sally, bouncing on the bed looking for a pillow fight and begging for just one more story from him. How she'd wait until he came home at night and crawl up in his lap and lay her head down on his chest sucking her thumb before she went to sleep. But then there for the longest time Julia needed him to go to sleep.

He was never good at remembering outfits and dresses or the way they did their hair but he did recall some details. Like how on her first day of school she slipped her tiny hand in his and then refused to let go. How on her first social she had been so nervous about not getting to dance that she begged him for just one dance. Not that she had a problem with finding a dance partner Jacob was always right there but on the first dance she had told Jacob no cause she was dancing with her Daddy. From then on he had to dance at least one dance with his daughter. The way she looked thrilled and terrified to death when he put her up on buck's back to learn to ride. The way she smiled when she realized she could do it on her own. The way she bit her lip with grit and determination when he taught her to shoot, thank goodness she wasn't interested in learning how to quick drawl like her sister and brother. The way she followed him around town after he had been gone for a couple of days, making him promise that he'd be there to tuck her in. Staring at the picture some more but not really seeing it. He couldn't help recall one special memory….

"_I'm going to put a brick on your head so you'll never grow up and start liking boys," he said after arguing with Lydia saying she was too young to start courtin' anyone. "You are going to stay my little girl forever," he said holding her in his arms._

"_You're the only boy I love Daddy and when I get bigger I'll marry you," Julia said wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_Good girl," Matt said patting her back._

Oh he knew that wasn't true at the time after all she had only been nine at the time, maybe ten, but he was the only man in her life. That was the difference between Lydia and Julia. They were both his little girls and his jewels but Julia clung to him more than Lydia. Lydia was the first that was why it was so hard to let her go and get married, because he knew when he did Julia would be next and he really would lose his little girl. Yeah Lydia was his little girl, but Julia was Daddy's little girl and his last precious jewel. Well maybe the last, but at this point she was because he had no idea where Kitty and him stood anymore. How he wished he could go back to when she used to climb up on his knee just waiting to be bounced so she could pretend she riding her horse or Buck. Matt let out a soft chuckle as he recalled that particular memory, it always felt like his knee was going to fall off but he did it to see that bright warm gap tooth smile.

"What," Kitty said looking at him curiously.

"Just remembering how Julia use to sit on my knee, wanting to be bounced she could think she was riding a horse. I would always tell her just once but that once turned into a hundred times until I swore my knee was going to fall off in protest." Matt said softly.

"I remember, you always needed your knee rubbed down with that Chinese salve, Chen Lee gave you. But what's that got to do with how Lydia and Julia are different?" Kitty, asked bring him back to the present.

"She's always been Daddy's little girl, while Lydia was just my little girl," Matt said looking at her to see if she understood what he was trying to say. He could see Kitty's mind fluttering back over the years as the stark dawning finally hit her.

"You were never scared of losing Lydia to Cole, you were scared to let go of Lydia because Julia would be next," Kitty said in a moment of clarity.

"Yeah," Matt said simply. "She's always needed me for something more than Lydia and Ben and the twins." Matt sighed out.

"You're going to have to let her go sometime," Kitty pointed out.

"I know, I just keep thinking about what Pa and Doc said once," he said softly looking at her.

"Oh and what they'd tell ya," Kitty asked.

"There are only two reasons for a man to cry, the day he gets married, the day his children are born and there should be a third… A man carries his pride in his sons but his daughters are the jewels to a priceless treasure, the day his little girls stop being his little girls…" Matt sighed out heavily. Kitty gave him a wan smile understanding when he felt two arms going around his waist.

"Daddy, I'm always going to be your little girl, remember no matter how old I am," Julia said leaning her head against her father's strong back.

"Yep no matter how old you are," Matt said patting her hands, were they locked around his middle, as she turned to hug him better. Matt couldn't help kissing her ginger curls as he pulled her tighter. It was a little while later after Julia apologized to her mother and scurried off to bed, Matt stood there froze for a moment.

"Well…" he sighed out looking at Kitty. "I better go," Matt said moving towards the door a little hesitantly at first but with defeated sag in his shoulders as he left the house.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there waiting figuring he'd be bringing the twins back but as the clock chimed the half hour she gave up the notion he'd be coming back tonight. Grabbing her shawl Matt had bought her for their sixteenth year wedding anniversary she headed towards the jail. It was time to talk.

****M&K****

Matt stood there grumbling to himself for being a darn fool. Doc told him he was often enough and here lately he was starting to believe it. He went about his days, performing his responsibilities to the badge and his family, but the fire that normally drove him wasn't there anymore. "Everyone" had said he was married to his job; the badge pinned to his chest was a contract just as binding as his wedding vows. His allegiance was to duty first, family second, it was not public knowledge that in truth family came before all else but his was slipping away.

Lydia was married, Julia wanted to get married, Ben was a man now and the twins weren't little boys now. They had spent precious hours…years… together talking about their future. Kitty's eyes had sparkle with happy tears when she dreamed of their future…of what their children would do or want to do with their lives but even now that had stopped. Everything seemed to be tittering on the edge.

The need to reconnect with her was strong, but his heart was too sore to bear another wound. Courage didn't often fail him but he didn't know how he was going to win his wife back. With a heavy sigh he rose from the chair, undid his gun belt and slid the leather strap to its hook on the wall. With a sigh, he sat down on his comfortless narrow cot with his head in his hands. He raked his fingers through the coarse soft hair, aware the morning would come to bring another day and another lonely night aching with need to hold his wife and fix this. Damn why did he tell her he wouldn't push her, he wanted to push her. He wanted to push her right over the edge until her nails left tattooed shapes on his back and they were both breathless.

****M&K****

Kitty peered in through the window of the jail like she had done countless times before, a smile filtered her lips when she saw Matt sitting on the cot only to be replaced with her brow knitting at the defeated sag of his shoulders. She wasn't surprised to see Matt sitting there trying to work through this whole Mike Yardner thing. This was something they needed to work out together. She had been thinking about it a long while now and she was ready to forgive him for his infidelity.

"You got a minute Matt," Kitty asked stepping into the jail.

"Yeah," Matt said looking over at her as he stood up.

There was no doubt in Kitty's mind that her husband loved her, he showed her in so many little ways. A brush of his hand across her back, a loving little look that boyish grin… but the way he was looking at her now… his dark blue eyes were filled with pure, unabashed lust. It was the one look that always set her heart to pounding and her blood racing. "Don't look at me like that. It's hard enough for me to tell you without you…" She let her words trail off, knowing that if either of them followed through with their feelings they wouldn't be doing much in the way of talking. And they needed to talk to clear the air and heal.

"Just how am I looking at you Kitty?" he asked softly. "Like I want to run my fingers through your hair? Or was I looking at your mouth like a starving man," he continued recklessly, moving closer to tug on one of her curls at the base of her neck. He felt her pulse jump against his knuckles.

She made a small whimpering sound deep in her throat, but didn't pull away when the pad of his thumb skimmed her lower lip, which trembled deliciously.

"Oh Matt," she moaned helplessly, and parted her lips anticipating his kiss.

"Shush Kitty," he murmured. He cupped the nape of her neck, deftly raking his fingers through her hair that flowed free in a sea of red fire. He brushed his lips lightly over hers for a feather light kiss, lifting his head just enough to see the same shuddering desire and longing in her crystal blue eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, her head resting just under his chin as she wrapped her arms around his back, pressing him closer against her. He couldn't resist burring his nose in her hair, inhaling sharply, the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla.

"Matt," she murmured huskily against his chest. She ached to have him touch her, kiss her. She pulled back to look up at his hard, disciplined mouth with real hunger. His body was warm and hard and she felt enveloped by it. "Matt," she whispered, running her hand up his arm to bury her fingers in his hair at his nape. Letting her nails scrape lightly against his neck.

She parted her lips, nudged them up against his, and moaned when he returned the caress with a biting hunger. He looped an arm around her shoulders and brought her roughly against his chest while the pressure of his mouth pushed her head back into his muscular arm. His legs were long and powerful she felt the muscles in them ripple as they pressed against hers. When she pressed even closer and felt the hard blatant evidence of his arousal.

He kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless. He loved how she kissed him back with no abandons or restriction. He loved the feel of her softness against his. She drew his tongue into her mouth and suckling softly.

With a low growl, Matt moved one hand behind her buttocks jerked her forcefully against his hardness. He turned them to where she was pressed against the door to the cell block and where he pinned her there as effectively as mountain of stone. The heat of his body pulled at Kitty's senses like the most powerful aphrodisiac. He gently bucked his hips against hers in a stroking dance, pressing his erection against her pulsing center in a seductive rhythm. He smothered her keening cries with his crushing mouth.

She answered his kisses with matching intensity, showing him with her lips and soft moans and caressing hands over his neck and backs just how much she wanted him.

"Kitty," he whispered against her neck, kissing and biting along the curve from shoulder to earlobe. When Matt began to grind himself against her in a tantalizing rhythm, Kitty arched her neck, inadvertently offering her ear to his ministrations. He pulled on the lobe into his mouth and tugged on it gently with his teeth. "I'm starving to death for you." he bit off against her ear. He held her hips closer holding them in place with a firm hand, making her feel the strength of the arousal, she had caused. "And you can feel that can't you." He cupped her breast his fingers winding around the firm weight of it, and his thumb rubbing across the firm harden peek. She shuddered at the streak of sensations that flood through her.

She'd never wanted anything or anyone the way she wanted Matt Dillon right at that moment but they had to stop. "Matt," she murmured huskily as he sat her down on her feet then held her at arm's length, gazing at her with a primitive, elemental need that took her breath away. He moved away from her moving across the room to stand in front of the table. She watched as his shoulders started to shake as he tried to get control of himself once more.

"I'm sorry Kitty," Matt said, sucking in a huge gulping breath of air fighting to get his traitorous body under control. "I'll say it until I'm blue in the face," he added gripping the back of the chair in front of him.

"It's all right Cowboy," Kitty said moving over closer to him and patting his arm. "I…well, I haven't been very fair to you." She whispered tentatively. "I'm not going to tell you I'm completely over it but I think I understand," she added softly.

"Kitty, you don't know how much I wish it never happened but I couldn't lie to you," he sighed wearily.

"Matt, a very wise crusty friend of mine pointed out it was no different than my past," Kitty said leaning her head against one strong arm. Matt looked at her with confusion written clearly in his eyes.

"Kitty," Matt started as he pulled away from her timid embrace. "You're wrong and so is Doc, it is different from your past. We weren't married." He said in mild voice.

"No we weren't married," Kitty agreed. "But you didn't know that at the time either." Kitty added heavily turning to pace over to his desk. "I was angry and hurt when you first told me about…her." She couldn't look at him and tell him what she had to tell him after what just happened. "I thought you turned to her because you…" Kitty said breaking to drawl in a slow rugged breath.

"Because why Kitty," Matt asked after a inhaling a large steady breath. "Because you were tired of me…" Kitty cried out softly. "Because I've gotten older and…" Kitty trailed off, it was hard to ignore the toll the passing of years had taken on her and even harder to talk about them. . Her skin was no longer as young and firm as it used to be, tiny lines fanned the corners of her eyes and there was the gentle rounding of middle age that had settled in and taken root. "I'm not as skinny and as pretty as I once was and you don't find me attractive anymore."

"Kitty," Matt said turning around to cup her shoulders turning her around to look at him. "I've never thought that…" he murmured as he looked into her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed I've gotten older too," he pointed out.

"It's not the same Matt," Kitty said brokenly.

"Aw Kit," Matt groaned out. "We've changed we both have, no you're not the skinny little girl I met eighteen years ago, but I'm not the awkward gangly deputy marshal either," he pointed out.

"You were never awkward," she smirked out. "Stubborn yes but you still are and you weren't gangly either," she added with a smile.

"Whatever you say I'm not arguing with you over that, the point is we've both grown up and we've changed. But you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you still amaze me every day," Matt said softly.

"You know Matt, eighteen years is a hell of long time," Kitty started.

"I know Kitty," he agreed.

"I still don't understand the whole Matt and Dan thing, but I do forgive you cowboy. I know it wasn't you that turned to her, well it was you but it wasn't." Kitty said. "How can you forgive somebody for something that they never knew was wrong to begin with?" Kitty asked softly. "You forgave me for my past," she added.

"Well…yeah but that was different. It was before we…." Matt started as the point she was trying to make hit him right in the eyes. "That's your point isn't it Kitty…" Matt said his deep blue eyes probing her soft ones for answers.

"Yeah sorta like how you pointed out it was only a job you were proud of in Ballard."

"Aw Kitty," Matt said picking her up and spinning her around in a tight circle.

"Oh stop, you'll make me dizzy," Kitty giggled.

"Sorry," Matt said setting her back down on her feet. "Have you talked to Doc about it yet," Matt asked holding her arms as to help steady her.

"Yes, I talked to Doc about it, and this one should be here sometime around your birthday I imagine," Kitty said

"What a birthday present, this one will be," he chuckled.

"Ha," Kitty said looking at him.

****M&K****

Matt lay stretched out on the narrow cot with his back plastered against the wall, and his head propped up on his elbow as he stared over at Kitty who was copying his position only his hand and arm being her wall.

"Why are we're still over here," Kitty said using a finger to walk up his shirt.

"The twins are out back," Matt said with a smile as his fingers traced the tiny pearl buttons up and down her back.

"And you just had to let them," Kitty said flicking one of the large buttons open.

"They're lasting longer then I thought they would," Matt said drawling in a heavy breath as her finger raked over bare skin. "You aren't playing fair right," he groaned.

"Course not," she giggled as another button slipped lose.

"Behave and go to sleep," he groaned pulling her even closer against him.

"If I must," she sighed out heavily turning over. "You really should complain about these cots," she grumbled.

"Well I'll just have to show how the right two people can fit on these things," Matt said pulling her flush against him as he nuzzled her neck.

"That ought to be interesting," Kitty said snuggling into him as her eyes started to drift close.

****M&K****

The next morning Julia started to fix breakfast, when Ben walked in the front door and Lydia and Cole came in the back.

"Welcome home stranger," Lydia said looking at her brother standing in the doorway.

"Ben you're back," Julia said happily.

"Where's mom and dad," Ben said giving his sisters a hug.

"Oh Dad is still sleeping over at the jail and the twins…well they slept over there in their fort and Mom well she hasn't gotten up yet," Julia said. "Breakfast is almost done why don't you go wake her up," Julia suggested.

"All right," Ben said turning to go down the hall. He knocked on the bedroom door but there was no answer, peering his head inside a few inches and calling out still no answer. He finally poked his head in all the way and found the room empty. He walked back to the kitchen. "Mom's not there," he said.

"Not there," Lydia and Julia both said alarmed.

"No, everything is there like she was getting ready but she's not there," he said as the girls left the kitchen and hurried to the bedroom to see for themselves.

A few seconds later Julia and Lydia walked back out to the kitchen talking about how Kitty was there around midnight talking to Matt before he left.

"Well she didn't come over to the Long Branch," Lydia said confidently as the back door opened again and the twins walked in smiling.

"I didn't even hear her leave the house," Julia said.

"Who," Adam questioned.

"Mom's missing," Ben said shushing him.

"No she's not," Mark said causing them all to look at him. "She's sleeping with Dad over at the jail," he said.

"Are you sure," Lydia demanded looking at her youngest brother.

"Yeah," Mark said confidently.

"I don't believe it," Julia said looking at Lydia knowingly.

"Me either," Lydia said. "No man likes being chastised by a woman, they always sulk around until the problem disappears," Lydia said.

"Does Daddy ever sulk?" Adam asked.

"Only when he's in trouble with mom," Julia, Ben and Lydia all answered at the same time.

"And as mad as Mama's been here lately at him….Well Mama wouldn't have forgiven Daddy that easily." Julia pointed out.

"Well there's one way to find out," Ben said moving towards the back door with everybody following him.

****M&K****

Kitty still lay on the narrow cot wrapped in Matt's arms. The silence was broken as the door stretched from its hinges. Doc and Festus entered through the doorway with their typical banter only to freeze in their tracks. Before the country doctor and hill man could turn to leave the couple alone the Dillon kids burst through the jail arguing only to stop upon seeing their parents on the narrow cot.

Kitty had heard their arguing and raised up from under Matt's arm. Her hair was a mess, clothes wrinkled and bed worn. "We must have fallen asleep" she sighed out, this being the only thing to come into her mind to say at the given moment. Kitty nudge Matt a little in his ribs once only to have him shift into her back even more. She nudged him again harder.

"Kit stop I gotta sleep," he grumbled.

"No you need to wake up," Kitty said firmly.

Pushing himself up from the cot with his bent elbow, rubbing his eyes with a thumb and forefinger, "Why," he question through a yawn.

"Look and see for yourself," Kitty said moving to sit up on the cot as she stared at their audience's stunned faces.

Matt opened his eyes wide enough to see to see the kids all staring at them gap-mouthed and Doc with amuse twinkle in his eyes and Festus looked like he wanted to disappear out the door. He was fully aware of his unbuttoned shirt, he hoped that maybe any of them might not have noticed his appearance, but it was not likely. He moved to sit on the edge of the cot with Kitty before he stretched his arms over his head. "Where's breakfast," Matt questioned through a yawn as he looked at the girls.

"Oh…" Julia and Lydia both burst out before running out the door.

Matt chuckled at their retreating back. Adam wasted no time in running over to the cot and bouncing on it behind his folks. "Stop," Kitty scolded lightly standing up to fix her skirts a little.

"Mama," Adam protested a little only to stop with a look from his father.

Kitty finishing pulling the pins from her hair and letting it fall all down her back in a wavy tangled mess. "Come on, you two," Kitty said guiding Adam towards the door with Mark only to stop to give Ben a kiss on the cheek. "Good to have to you back," she said. "See you two here in a few minutes," she said before she slipped out the door with the twins.

"Yeah," Matt said to her retreating back.

****M&K****

Ben walked over to the jail in the early afternoon, he really needed to talk to his father about what happened out on the trail but he didn't want everybody else knowing either. He peered in the window and found his father going over the newest circulars at his desk.

"You got a minute Dad," Ben asked opening the door.

"Yeah," Matt said staking the posters into a pile on his desk. "What's on your mind son," Matt asked.

"How did you know you wanted to be a marshal," Ben asked sitting down in the table and fiddling with the checker board.

"I didn't," Matt said getting up and moving over to the stove to fix a cup of coffee. "I wanted to be a rancher," Matt said moving to sit on the edge of his desk.

"But you've been a lawman since you were seventeen," Ben pointed out.

"Yeah," Matt heaved out thoughtfully. "At first it was because I wanted revenge against the killers that killed Pa, but I never could do anything outside the law even though I tried." Matt said.

"Because of your dad," Ben said knowingly.

"Oh I'm sure he played a part in it but it was Ma that mainly forced me," Matt said. "Always wondering what she'd think," Matt explained.

"I know that feeling," Ben admitted. "That's part of the reason I'm having so much trouble deciding and choosing…" he admitted.

"Deciding and choosing what," Matt asked.

"I just did a lot of thinking coming back I would have been home two days ago if I hadn't chose to make an early camp the first night and got to thinking." Ben admitted. "But I started thinking about what I wanted to do with my life," Ben said. "I thought about turning around and heading south to Texas," he admitted. "Going to work for John and Luke or even farther south or out west somewhere," Ben heaved out. "I even thought about following in your footsteps and being a lawman," he added softly.

"Well son, I'd like to help, but no matter what I say the decisions got to be yours," Matt said after a few moments.

"I know," Ben said. "I thought about it a lot, I even talked to a friend of yours about it," Ben said. "And I'm going to need your help somewhat and Mama isn't going to like it," Ben said.

"Before I agree to anything maybe you better tell me, what you thought," Matt said looking at his son. He'd do just about anything to support his son but if it was going to make Kitty mad he wasn't so sure he wanted to know, now that he just got back in her good graces again.

"Come on Dad you aren't scared of a mere woman like Mama are you," Ben teased.

"Son there is nothing mere about your mother," Matt pointed out with a smile. "And she has a ghastly temper," Matt said pointedly.

Ben chuckled at the thought of his mother's temper. "I agree with you on that point. Well she's going to throw a fit over what I'm planning to do and what I've done did… her and Abby." Ben said.

"Well you better get ready to deal with Abby first," Matt said noticing the girl walking towards the jail.

"Yeah I told her to meet me over here when she got done," Ben said before the door opened. "You ready," Ben asked.

"I only got a half hour," Abby said softly. "But we do need to talk," Abby said timidly.

"Well let's go out back," Ben said looking at his father before Abby slipped out the back door.

"Ben, I'm going to go over and see your mom," Matt said grabbing his hat to give the two their privacy.

"All right Dad and thanks," Ben said following Abby.

****M&K****

Matt walked over to the Long Branch wondering just what Ben and Abby had to talk about, and just what Ben was going to do that his mother would throw a fit over. Well he'd have to wait a little while and find out. Abby said she had an half hour, he could do a lot of things in that half hour and two of them involved a certain redhead. He pushed through the doors, not seeing Kitty standing at the bar or even at one of the tables. He walked over to the bar. "Sam, where's Kitty," Matt asked the faithful bartender.

"She's in the office Marshal," Sam answered.

"Thanks," Matt said smiling at his luck all ready, and he'd have even better luck if neither of the girls were in there with her.

****M&K****

Ben stared at Abby who stood there wringing her hands in front of her, a definite sign that something was wrong. "What did you want to talk about," Ben asked.

"Well…" Abby trailed off turning to look at him. She didn't know how to tell him without losing him as a friend but she had to tell him. "Ben, you've been gone for close to two weeks now," Abby said.

"Yeah I know," Ben admitted wondering how he could tell her without her getting upset.

"Well something happened during those two weeks," Abby said softly. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I hate doing this too you but…"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking too, and I don't like what I've concluded either," Ben said.

"I don't think we should ….," they both burst out in a rush at the same time.

_**A/N: I know cliff hanger and still no New Doctor but this story is taking on a life of its own right now. Hopefully ya'll forgive me.**_


	62. Chapter 62

_**Standard Disclaimers apply**_

_**A/N: Jane to answer your question it's because on the mobile app for fan fiction you have to go to title search and go down to rating and select M because I know Kathleen Russell and myself write M stories. And Jane I can't skip KLA but it's somewhat going to tie in with the Disciple it just makes more sense. Ellen sorry for the disappointment last chapter but I promise I'm going to make up for it this chapter. I couldn't see Matt and Kitty having a steamy scene in the jail with the twins out back in their fort. So bear with me. Brady, I hope the treatments work you are in my thoughts and prayers. Oh I don't know how many of you believe in the old wives tales but I got an idea that involves Adam. Taking an idea from Gunsmoke's episode: Nowhere to Run and a story here on fanfiction actually it the sequeal to big yellow dog I think mixed with a little titanic/Scarlett(book and movie). Oh and if I'm not absolutely correct don't sue me or start yelling at me I don't know much about the episode Nowhere to Run I remember it briefly and vaguely and I'm not a well builder or know much about the construction of wells and I don't know if my idea would even work in real life so just play along. And yes I like picking on Adam more than Mark but I promise something is going to happen to both of them thanks to another idea from story The Weigh of love by GStales.**_

_**Chapter 62**_

_**Previously in Dodge:**_

"**Well something happened during those two weeks," Abby said softly. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I hate doing this too you but…" **

"**I've been doing a lot of thinking too, and I don't like what I've concluded either," Ben said. **

****M&K****

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," they both burst out in a rush at the same time.

"What," Ben gasped stunned looking at her.

"Really," Abby gasped out looking at him stunned.

"Yeah, I know why I'm thinking it but why are you thinking it," Ben asked curiously.

"Well I have a chance to go back east and I really want to go," Abby said softly. "Why are you agreeing to this," she questioned.

"Well…you can't tell anyone yet cause I haven't talked to Dad or Mom about it yet," Ben started. "Well I started to tell Dad…" he amended.

"I won't tell," Abby swore looking at him.

"I got me a job, and come spring I'm not going to be in Dodge," Ben answered.

"What kind of job," Abby asked.

"Well you remember John Charron and Luke Cumberledge," Ben asked.

"Yeah you're going to work for them," Abby summarized.

"Yeah just until I turn eighteen then hopefully if everything goes good I'm going to become a sheriff somewhere close by," Ben said.

"Well I hope everything works out for you," Abby said.

"Thanks," Ben said smiling at her. "We're still friends though aren't we," Ben asked.

"We better be Ben Dillon or I'll never forgive you," Abby said smiling at him.

"We are, and I hope you like it back east and you find some fella that really loves you," Ben said.

"Thanks, I hope you find a girl that will really love you too," Abby said hugging him tight.

.

****M&K****

Matt walked towards the office door, knocking softly he waited for Kitty's soft come in. He was happy to find her alone at her desk, but her bent over the books wasn't the perfect solution but one he could work with. "Kitty," he said softly shutting the door behind him.

"Give me a second let me finish…" she started totaling u the column of numbers. "There," she said turning around in her chair to face him.

"Where are the girls and the twins," he questioned he had to be sure they were completely alone for a while.

"Well Lydia went home to her house, and Julia took the twins with her out to Bess's to talk to Jacob." Kitty said grabbing the clip board and getting up to check the stock.

"So…." Matt said flipping the lock on the door. "We won't be bothered for a while," he added with a smug look on his face.

"I don't know about that," Kitty said checking a crate. "We still have Ben, Festus, and all of Ford County to worry about," she muttered distractedly checking off another crate.

"Oh I don't think we have to worry about Ben for a while," he said moving over towards her. "And Festus went hunting this morning and Ford County can take care of itself for a little while," he murmured nuzzling her neck. Matt grabbed her hips and held her still. "Mmmm," he whispered in her ear, moving closer to her back.

"Matt," Kitty gasped as his lips found that one tender spot on the side of her neck.

"Aw Kitty," he groaned in a husky whisper as his mouth traveled up her neck.

Her body melted back against his, "Matt we can't," she managed in a hoarse voice.

"Well…now…" he said, his chest rose and fell heavily against her back. "Maybe," he murmured, bending to nuzzle aside the hair at her neck and press his warm, open mouth to the quivering tender flesh he found under it. His mouth moved, up nibbling at her ear, her temple. "God your skin is soft." he whispered huskily. "Like velvet. Satin."

"Matt!" she gasped out, as Matt's hands encircled her waist. Possessive. He turned her towards him and pressed her against the wall with his big body. "Matt," Kitty giggled sweetly and huskily in his ear, as his hands ran patterns up and down her back.

His eyes dropped to her soft mouth. "You're trying to talk, now," he groaned against her lips in frustration.

"Honey, this is nice," Kitty started with a giggle, as Matt nuzzled her neck, "but don't you think we're a little old for this," Kitty giggled, when Matt pulled back to look at her.

"We'll just have to see about that." he teased with a twinkling smile, as he bent long enough to crush his mouth over hers for an instant. He tipped her mouth up and bent to kiss her. His lips were slow and tender, easing hers apart to deepen the kiss, pinning her against the wall as he kissed her deeply passionately.

His breath was coming quicker as he grasped the nape of her neck and suddenly crushed her mouth under his in a hungry passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to go on forever in the soft silence of the office. His arms brought her up closer, cradling her; the sound of her own moan invaded her ears as she returned the kiss just as hungrily.

His chest rose and fell heavily against hers. His mouth moved up, nibbling at her ear, her temple. "I want you so much," he said in a haunted tone. His eyes burned into hers, his face taunt with longing.

"Matt!" she gasped involuntarily. Her fingers went to the buttons on his shirt and she unbuttoned it slowly, only half aware of where they were and what she was doing, consumed with the need to touch him, to savor the sensuous maleness of his hair roughened flesh.

He groaned taking her mouth with a control ferocity that made her breath catch in her throat, tasting it savoring it in a silence wild with desire. She lifted her arms around his neck, holding him, her body trembling until she felt such a part of him that nothing short of death could separate them. To be in his arms, to feel the raw hunger of his mouth cherishing hers, penetrating it, devouring it, the last bits of her resistant from the long tense weeks slipped away.

His arms contracted at her back and ground her body into his for an instant before he lifted his head and looked down into her soft yielding eyes. "Kitty," he groaned as his eyes locked with hers.

He was looking at her, his eyes so hot that she thought he might burn a hole right through her. Once again he was at her, ravishing her mouth. She kissed him back while running her fingers though his hair. He bit her bottom lip gently; he sought a deeper kiss, his lips pressing more firmly, and then his tongue softly making contact. She tasted so sweet to him as she responded. She moaned his name even as his tongue plunged still further into her mouth. Kitty met his kisses with her own. His kisses soon grew more demanding and she found herself yielding to his intrusive tongue as it sought entrance to her own mouth, she met his invading tongue with her own. He groaned her name and brought his hand to the back of her head, her hands both fully engaged on his neck and in his hair.

He pulled back to look at her, her soft blue eyes; they were dark, with ill concealed desire, and hot blooded lust coursed through her eyes. Her neck was so inviting, so exposed as she arched her body against him. She shivered lightly at the feel on his lips on her sensitive skin. He nibbled there until she pleaded, "Matt, please…."

He trailed his finger down her neck, to her breast, circling the nipple. He felt himself harden even more. Matt grasped her waist and lifted her up so that her lips were level with his. He kissed her until the muscles in his arms started to burn with pain. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pushed her up against the wall.

She moaned as his lips brushed back and forth across hers in delicious temptation. He put his left hand on the smooth column of her neck, holding her in place for his kiss.

"Matt," she moaned as he started balling up the material of her skirt and petticoats, and inserted a finger into the slit of her drawers. 'Ahh," At his first touch of the slick heat of her center, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She parted her legs further for his explorations. When he found the nub of her pleasure and played it to a swollen bud with his callused fingertip, her knees trembled. Matt put both hands under her buttocks, raising her up against the wall. She trusted him to hold her against the door while she undid his gun belt letting it fall to the floor with a loud thud and quickly undid his belt buckle and trouser buttons, as she freed his ridged member. He lifted her hips, positioning them outward for his entry.

"Purring for me Kitten," he murmured hoarsely as he poised himself just at her opening.

"Matt, please," she begged as he plunged deep into her silken depths, she cried into his shoulder as she adjusted to accommodate his burgeoning size. He pulled out, almost completely, and repeated. Over and over again, in and out, he glided into her body.

She mewled helplessly against her body's raging fire, as he drove his hips harder striving for gratification.

"Come with me Kitten," he inserted a finger between their bodies and flicked the sleek pearl of desire back and forth, until she trembled and felt her climax around him with violent shivers.

He withdrew one last time only to thrust into her clasping sheath to the hilt with a guttural, "Kitty," as he shuddered with his climax.

****M&K****

"No, no, no!" she giggled tossing her head in mock distress while he straddled her, bold hungry lips crushed down on hers. She twisted her mouth away from his. "No, no, no, Cole Dalton, we can't not here where anybody can ride up," Lydia giggled lying in the fresh hay on the floor of the barn.

"Yes we can we're married remember," Cole said. "And newlyweds," he reminded her.

"What's that-" She opened her mouth to ask, but he found a more direct route to stop her. He closed her mouth with a kiss.

It was deep and searing and tender kiss. His fingers curled tightly in her hair, molding her to his will. He kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless. "God your mouth is so soft," he whispered tenderly, "I could spend the rest of my life kissing you."

"What's stopping you?" she asked as her voice dropped into that husky purr. Both arms went up around him while she nuzzled his mouth with hers to part his chiseled lips, letting the tip of her tongue trace lightly, and the long slow curve of his mouth. Against her softness, she could feel the sudden heavy thundering of his heart; hear the roughness of his breath.

"Not a thing." he groaned out he kissed her, drinking her in, tasting and seeking, bending to nuzzle aside the hair at her neck and press his warm, open mouth to the quivering tender flesh he found under it.

"Cole!" she gasped out.

The one soft cry of his name set him off unexpectedly. He caught her around the waist, drawling her to him, as he riveted her soft body to his powerful lean one. His mouth descended ardently down upon hers, seizing her lips in a fierce hungry kiss, nibbling lightly at her bottom lip making her part her lips on her own before he tasted ever sweet inch of her mouth. He cupped the nape of her neck, running his fingers up into her hair, as he kissed her deeply, possessively, demanding, until she was breathless.

Her body yielded and molded to his. Her arms encircled his neck tighter pulling him closer still. She responded just as hungry as he was for her kisses. Her lips parted easily beneath his, and he kissed her deeply, feeling the rise of passion, of keen desperate desire. "Mmmm," Cole groaned, drawling his hand up her waist, trailing it up over the fabric to her breast, pausing to cup one of them warmly, his eyes darting to catch the glazed expression on her face. Her eyes were wild with desire and her hair was a halo about her, spilling over the coverlet. Her lips were damp and parted and bewitching. Her face was beautiful.

His kisses claimed her and burst into her. The fire of need spread rampantly through her. His touch encompassed her. The hardness of his body against hers aroused and awakened her to a fever pitch. She parted her lips to his kiss, and felt his tongue rake the insides of her mouth. She wanted to melt into his skin.

"I missed you Lydie, so much," he said punctuating each word with a kiss.

"I missed you too," Lydia sighed out arching her back into his tender caress.

****M&K****

Julia stood by the buggy as Jacob hitched up the mare. "So when you come to town on Saturday you're going to ask Dad again," she asked.

"I told you I would didn't I," Jacob said threading the rein through to the nightingale.

"I know you did, but… Well I just can't wait," Julia said squeezing his bicep tightly in her hand.

"Can't wait huh," Jacob said, crushing her body to his, and her breath hitched in anticipation. His body was so close that every rise and fall of her chest touched his.

His kiss was tender and soft at first; then Jacob's changed the pace, his kiss was urgent and hard. She parted her lips to his allowing his tongue to dart inside her mouth and take possession with long fierce ravenous strokes, her own tongue responding to his demanding kiss, as she moaned desperate for more.

She looked up at him in surprise, her eyes glowing like twin candles alight with the fires of desire. She drew in a shuddering breath at the heated look of desire in his dark brown eyes. His lazy intimate smile made her heart race even more. "Jacob," she murmured in a raspy husky voice.

"Julia," he said as he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her with a thoroughness that left her breathless.

Her arms found their way around his neck and she held on to him tightly. He followed her action by tightening his grip around her, his hands bunching in the fabric at her waist, and stared at her. His eyes glittered with reflected desire. She leaned in and kissed him firmly, claiming him as her own.

Their bodies were completely pressed against each other. And then he was kissing her again, his tongue seeking hers, his hands sliding low and then pulling her hard against him,

His hands were now roaming aimlessly across her back. His hands were impatient pressing and caressing tracing scorching paths across her clothed flesh, but his lips were moving leisurely. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, her fingers pressing bruising hard against his back as if she were drowning and he was the last the only possible aid against death.

She knew by now what was to follow, her pulse quickened in eager anticipation. And it all came—the swift ascending gradation of passion from him, the familiar weakening feeling in her knees and arms, the blurring of her vision and thumping in her ears, the exacerbation of smell, and taste and touch till every fiber of her being seemed to be saturated by Jacob Roniger.

****M&K****

Matt gently lowered Kitty back to her feet, while she giggled. "Well Kitten what was that about us being too old," Matt teased as he tucked his shirt tails back into his pants.

"Oh hush," Kitty said smacking his chest as she straightened out her skirts. "You know next time you might try to make it to a bedroom."

"Where's the fun in that," he chuckled, bending down kissing her hard on the lips.

"Just wait until tonight when I'll have you exactly where I want ya," Kitty said arching her brow at him.

"Oh I can't wait," Matt said smiling brightly at her as he moved towards the door.

"You are impossible," Kitty said giggling. "And don't you go letting the twins talk you into camping out again," Kitty warned.

"Ten minutes after you fell asleep they came crawling into the jail shivering their little butts off," Matt said.

"Well you should have said no in the first place." Kitty said tartly.

"And they would have waited until we all went to sleep and snuck out there," Matt said with his hand on the door knob.

"It was still too cold," Kitty said, knowing she couldn't argue with Matt logic about the twins sneaking out.

"It was better knowing where to look then finding icicles in the morning," Matt pointed out.

"I know but what if they get sick or one of them get's sick." Kitty said.

"Then I guess they learned their lesson and we can handcuff them to the bed," Matt said smiling.

"Adam especially," Kitty said smiling.

"I'll see you later," Matt said opening the office door.

"You better," Kitty said.

****M&K****

Ben sat in the jail playing Doc a game of checkers when Matt walked in the jail.

"Doc, Ben," Matt said hanging his hat up on the peg by the door before he shut the door.

"Matt," Doc said eyeing the checker board in front of him, starting to move one of his black pieces.

"You sure you want to do that Doc," Ben said watchfully.

"Of course I'm sure," Doc bristled looking at Ben.

"All right," Ben said smiling amusedly, as he jumped four of Doc's pieces. "King me," Ben chuckled.

"Don't be getting to cocky there young man you haven't won yet," Doc said studying the board in front of him as he saw a jump but he didn't want to take it because Ben could jump three of his men in one shot.

"You gotta take the jump Doc," Ben said knowing full well Doc seen it but only the one move not the one with the king.

"I know how to play the game," Doc bristled taking the jump.

Ben picked up the king and jumped five more of Doc's black's opponents. "That's a king Doc or didn't you notice," Ben said smiling happily at his victory.

Doc stared at the board in disbelief that he lost so easily to the young pup he considered a grandson. "I don't know how you did it but you cheated somehow," Doc asked leaning back in his chair.

"No, Doc I'm not cheating but I learned from the best," Ben chuckled.

"Who," Doc asked dumbfounded. "Surely not your Dad cause I can still beat him," Doc said looking at Matt who stood at the corner of his desk looking at wanted posters.

"Of course not I like to win, I had Mom teach me," Ben said chuckling.

"Your mom…." Doc said letting it sink in.

"I could have saved you a bet Doc if you could have waited," Matt chuckled looking at his son and Doc's dumbfounded look. "Little tip don't play the twins either," Matt said turning to look at the wanted posters once again.

"I'll bet she didn't teach ya to play cards," Doc said wanting a chance to knock some of the arrogance out Ben Dillon.

"Doc, you do remember who my mother is right," Ben said looking at the old physician.

"Yes I seem to recall that fact since I helped deliver you," Doc bristled.

"Come on Doc, I'll buy you a beer," Ben said standing up looking at his Dad.

"Hold on a minute there," Matt said looking at Ben. "Why don't you sit down there and finish telling me what you started to before Abby came over." Matt said pointing back to the chair Ben had vacated. "Could be Doc could help us," Matt said gaining the man's interest.

"I sent a wire to John Charron and Luke Cumberledge in Winston, when they leave this spring I'm going back with them until I turn eighteen, then I'm hoping to take over the sheriff's job in Winston." Ben said simply.

"By thunder," Doc said shaking his head looking at Matt.

"You sure know how to deliver a bang son," Matt said whistling low under his breath. "Why don't you go find some nitro to play with it's easier," he huffed out.

"Well after talking to Abby I think I found a way to get Mom to agree," Ben said thoughtfully.

"It better be big," Doc said looking at the young man across from him.

"Well it has to do with grandkids Doc," Ben said smiling seeing his Dad's face turn ashen.

"Piece of advice, don't tell your mother that or she'll hang you from your toes," Matt groan running a hand through his head. "We got until spring so for right now don't say anything to your mother until spring," Matt said.

"You said we should always tell you and Mama everything," Ben said.

"Ben, for once I have to agree with your Dad on this one. The less your mother knows the better off you are, just gradually lead her up to it," Doc said tugging at her ear.

"Better yet let me lead her up to it," Matt said looking at Ben shaking his head.

"Well you better hurry it along or otherwise Mama is going to be really mad here in about three weeks," Ben said standing up from the table as he moved towards the door. "And nothing is going to stop that one," Ben said firmly walking out the door.

"Well Marshal Dillon looks like you got your hands full with that one." Doc said amusedly.

"Him and Julia both," Matt said in agreement.

"Julia why," Doc asked.

"Let's just say if I know my daughter at all, come Saturday I'm going to get another visit from Jacob Roniger." Matt said pointedly.

"Oh," Doc said knowingly since he was there the first time Jacob asked for Julia's hand in marriage.

****M&K****

Lydia giggled as she ran up to the house with Cole chasing her only to stop dead when she saw her sister riding hell bent for leather for Dodge as fast as the horse could carry her.

"Caught ya," Cole chuckled grabbing Lydia's waist.

"Something is wrong," Lydia said all playfulness gone out of her voice as she watched her sister.

"Huh," Cole said looking up to see Julia race past the house not even bothering to stop by which wasn't normal for her. "What she doing riding she drove a buggy out here," Cole questioned.

"I told you something was wrong, she didn't even have the twins with her," Lydia pointed out.

"They might have stayed the night at Bess's," Cole said trying to ease his wife's fear.

****M&K****

Julia raced towards Dodge as fast as the old plow horse would go. She didn't dare stop to tell Lydia what was going on she had to get to Dodge and get Doc and her parents as quick as she could. She just couldn't believe it was happening again, what were the odds.

****M&K****

"Adam, can you hear me," Will Roniger called out as he lay on his belly above the new deep well.

"Yeah," Adam said getting a mouth full of dirt and water in the same breath. His teeth were starting to chatter due to iciness of the water soaking his clothes and stealing his breath away. And it was getting harder to tread water in the tiny hole with the wet dirt walls crumbling in around him as he tried to hold on to muddy walls to stay afloat. Using his tiny hand he dug out a little pocket to stick his hand in to hold, he just hoped it wouldn't crumble and breakaway.

"I'm going to toss a rope down to you," Will said, throwing a rope down which wasn't nearly long enough.

"I can't reach it Mr. Roniger," Adam said barely touching the end of the rope with his fingers causing it to swing casting more dirt down on him. "And it's getting harder to swim."

"Oh Lord," Bess cried out praying with all her might.

****M&K****

"Daddy," Julia cried out in a panic as she burst into the jail praying for once her father was actually where she needed him to be.

"He's over at the Long Branch Miss Julia, anything I can help you with." Festus asked.

"Saddle Buck Festus," Julia said running out the door and across the street to the Long Branch.

She burst through the swinging doors right into Charlie Parker's arms. "Hey there sweetheart," Charlie said in a slurring voice.

"Not now Charlie," Julia said trying to break away from the drunken hold.

"Oh now sweetheart, ole Charlie can show you some fun." Charlie said running a hand up her body.

"DADDY!" Julia shouted as she elbowed Charlie hard in the gut making him release her.

Matt was in the back with Kitty getting ready to walk out to the main floor when he heard Julia's panic screaming. Matt was out the door as fast as he could pull it open. He saw Julia standing beside Charlie Parker who was holding his gut as Julia moved across the floor towards him at a run.

Matt grabbed her shoulders as she lunged for him. "What is it girl," Matt said.

"Adam, he fell in the well out at Bess's and…." Julia didn't get to finish as Matt started moving towards the door just as Festus walked in.

"I got Buck ready for you Matthew," Festus said.

"Good," Matt said not even explaining as he walked out and mounted up, even breaking one of his own laws as he raced out of town towards Bess and Will's place.

Kitty stood there hugging Julia to her side, as the panic set in. She could feel her breath catching in her chest as Julia told her what happened. "All right," Kitty said looking at Festus and Sam as she tried to console her daughter. "Sam, you go tell Doc, and Festus go get his buggy for him and get me one too with a fast horse." Kitty said softly hugging her daughter.

"Right Miss Kitty," Festus said giving Julia a pat on the shoulder as he hurried to do just what was asked of him. It didn't take long to have the two buggy's ready with Hank helping him and Ruth saddled.

Doc walked down to the livery with Kitty and Julia in tow seeing Festus and Newly both there and ready to ride out. "Miss Kitty, all I could get ya was this here small buckboard," Festus said.

"That's fine Festus," Kitty said not wasting anytime climbing up in the seat as Julia hurried up the other side. Kitty didn't even wait for Doc to get up in his buggy before she slapped the rein's down hard on the horse's back, causing him to jerk forward into a trot which only made her slap him hard to go faster.

*****M&K*****

Matt rode up to the house seeing Will and Bess and the children making a crescent shape circle around the well. Matt strode over towards the well. "Adam," Matt called out down the hole.

"Daddy is that you," Adam called out using both hands to hold onto the muddy hole he dug out.

"Yeah son, you just hang tight and we'll get you out of there," Matt said looking over at Will.

"All right Daddy but hurry," Adam cried out.

"You got a rope long enough to try and pull him out," Matt asked standing up to his full height.

"We've tried but the rope was to short," Will said, looking at Matt with concern in his face. "And when we tried two, well he fell back in and we lost the second rope," he added.

"If we tried to climb down there we'd could have the whole thing in cave in around him," Matt said with a shake of his head.

"That's not the worse part," Will said with his eyes down cast. "It's starting to fill with water, and he's having to swimming." Will said knowing Matt would understand the meaning, the ashen look on Matt's face said it all.

"Daddy," Adam said.

"I'm here son," Matt said feeling a panic like he never felt before.

"I can't hold on much longer, and my legs are starting to hurt." Adam said.

"Try to swim for just a little bit longer," Matt said looking over at the teeter-totter. "Jimmy," Matt said taking the oldest boy by the shoulder. "Go find me a plank no bigger than your arm," Matt said as the boy hurried to do what he asked. "Maybe if we give him a board or something to help him float long enough for us to dig another well a few feet over like we did for Mark Stonecipher." Matt said.

"I hope it works," Will said sending up a little prayer to help out as Jimmy ran back with the board.

"I need a lamp," Matt said already find one available for him to use.

"Adam I need you do something for me," Matt called down.

"All right," Adam said bravely.

"I'm going to hold a lamp down against the side of the well, I want you to feel around as high as you can and tell me if the wall starts to crumble when you pat it." Matt said loudly.

"All right," Adam said.

Matt stuck the lamp down in the darken hole, and Adam started to pat the wall as high as he could only to feel the loose earth and rocks pelting him on the head. "That side got rocks," Adam said.

"All right," Matt said scratching out an R in the dirt with his finger as one of the girls took over writing rock.

Matt tried the other side moving in a clockwise fashion as one of the girls scratched out Adam's answers in the dirt. Rocks, gritty, solid, and muddy, Matt thought standing up. Rocky usually meant a rock bed, and muddy meant water nearby, gritty only meant a risk of a cave in and though the dirt would help Adam's chances of survival by soaking up the water, but thus also making it harder to breath for Adam and Matt couldn't risk it. He was going to have to go for the solid and hope and pray that they didn't run into any unexpected glitches.

****M&K****

Kitty pulled into the yard in time to see Matt and Will and Jimmy and Jacob all working hard at digging while the younger less than strong kids started to haul the dirt away. Julia walked over grabbing a bucket from little Kathryn and pointed to her mommy as she filled the bucket and started to dump it in the pile that was starting to grow.

"Bess," Kitty said walking over towards her friend.

"Oh Kitty," Bess sobbed out brokenly using her apron to wipe at her tears streaming down her face as she started to sob the whole story out Kitty.

"Come on Adam tell me a story, anything you want," Matt shouted as he dug.

"Anything," Adam said laying his head down on the board his father had dropped in the water to help him stay afloat.

"Anything," Matt said loudly. "Just keep talking," Matt said in a low voice barely audible.


	63. Chapter 63

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: All right how many bullets do I have to duck because of my little cliff hanger? I'm really sorry about that I wasn't purposely intending to do so but I went into the hospital because pre-term labor (everything is fine now) and my brother wonderful helper that he is thought I said post it when I swear I told him I wanted my last line so I could write in a notebook while I waited to get released. Little brothers can't live with 'em and can't shoot 'em. Like I said before this an idea copy from Nowhere to run and the Weigh of love by GStales. Why not have everything hit at once and don't go shooting me yet. So without further ado….**_

_**Chapter 63**_

By the time Newly, Festus and Doc showed up Matt and Will and the boys had dug a fair size hole deep enough for a wading pool. Matt had sent Newly back to Dodge to round up every man willing to work at digging Adam out. Kitty sat on the porch with Bess and the younger children too young to help out even though they tried, and Jane Dalton and Lydia. Jane and John had stopped by Lydia's place, when Newly had stopped and told them what was going on, on his way into town. And it hadn't taken long for the word to spread and pretty soon they had a fair size crowd helping dig Adam out, working at four man intervals until the hole was at least two feet deep and only wide enough for two men at a time. Kitty sat there as Doc laid on his coat taking his turn talking to Adam, as Newly took his break from the hole and Mr. Lathrop climbed down in the hole to take his turn at digging. The only person Kitty had yet to see come out of the hole was Matt, but she knew he wouldn't stop until he collapsed from exhaustion or had their son.

Kitty stood up from the rocking chair and walked over towards Festus who was filling the wheelbarrow up with the excess dirt. "Festus," Kitty said putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Don't you worry none Miss Kitty, Adam's gonna be all right, you'll see," Festus said.

"It's not Adam I'm worrying about," Kitty said looking towards the new hole where the dirt was coming from. "He's not going to stop or take a break and you know it," Kitty said knowing her cowboy too well. "Go down there and try to talk some sense into him please," Kitty pleaded.

"It won't do, no good Miss Kitty," Festus said. "I done tried that," Festus said. "But he's bound and determined to get Adam out," Festus said.

"I know he is," Kitty said in defeat walking back over to the rocker.

****M&K****

"Mama," Mark said coming over towards her. "I don't feel so go," he said.

Kitty looked at his flushed face and felt his forehead feeling it burning with heat. "You are a little warm," Kitty noted. "Maybe if you go lie down for a while," Kitty said looking at Bess.

"Come on Mark you can sleep with the triplets," Bess said smiling encouragingly as she got up and headed into the house to tuck Mark in. Bess hadn't been the triplet's room more than two seconds when they all started complaining about their bellies hurting and the little bug bites that were itchy. Bess noticed that Mark had the same bug bites on him as the triplets as she helped him into bed.

Bess walked into the younger girls' room and found them just like the triplets. She hurried down to get Doc who was standing on the porch talking with Kitty, He checked the children nine and under and made a diagnosis of the chicken pox. "Bed rest," he advised, "and forced fluids, calamine lotion and oatmeal baths for the itch."

"Doc what about Adam," Kitty asked alarmed.

"If he's got them the cold water is probably helping him," Doc said. "Now Kitty I know you and I know it's going to be hard for you but you can't help Bess tend the children not in your condition," Doc said warningly.

"What ya mean," Kitty said staring at him with her mouth gapping open in alarm.

"Just what I said, you're going to have to trust Bess and Jane to take care of Mark." Doc said.

"Doc you said I didn't have nothing to worry about when the girls got them because I had them as a child myself," Kitty exclaimed.

"You weren't carrying a child then either," Doc said.

"Mom stop fretting," Lydia said holding her mother's shoulders. "Julia and me, can help Bess and Jane take care of the children," Lydia said trying to comfort her mother.

"All right, at least let me go tell Mark what's going on," Kitty said looking at Doc.

"Fine if it will make you feel better, but do it from the doorway the less your exposed the better," Doc said. "Now I'm going to try to talk your pigheaded husband into taking a break."

"All right," Kitty said going in the house and up the stairs.

****M&K****

Cole took his turn talking to Adam as Doc took his place down in the hole for the remaining time he had down there.

"Matt you got to stop," Doc said tugging on the rope with the bucket of dirt Matt had filled.

"No Doc," Matt said firmly shoveling some more.

"Matt, I'm not asking I'm telling," Doc said. "You aren't going to be any good to that boy exhausted or dead because you're too stubborn to listen."

"He's my son," Matt bellowed not caring what Doc had to say on the matter he wasn't stopping.

"I know he is, and you got another son with the chicken pox and wife that can't help either of them," Doc said.

"Doc, I'll stop when I can't lift this shovel anymore," Matt said, just as the scream wretched the night air.

"Doc," Burk said at the top of the ladder. Doc hurried to scale the ladder as Matt stayed down in the hole, digging with all his might.

****M&K****

Doc hurried over to the house where he found Jane kneeling beside Julia and Bess surrounding Kitty's limp form. "Doc, she just faint but Kitty fell down the stairs we think," Jane said as tried to get Julia to come to and Bess tried to get Kitty to come around.

"How far down them," Doc asked in alarm kneeling down beside Kitty.

"I don't know," Bess said patting Kitty's cheek.

"Somebody needs to tell Matt," Doc said looking at Bess and Jane knowing both women weren't brave enough to face Matt Dillon at that moment, but as he tried to bring Kitty around he heard the screen door slam shut.

Lydia marched over to the hole where she found her father. "Daddy get out of that hole now," Lydia snapped out harshly.

"Lydia, not now," Matt said firmly continuing in his digging.

"Mom just fell down the stairs," Lydia bit out.

Matt slammed the shovel down in the dirt and climbed up the ladder as quick as he could before Festus jumped down in the hole to take his place. Matt moved towards the house to find Jane kneeling beside Julia who was starting to come around, and Bess on the floor with Doc and Kitty who was only groaning.

"Matt," Doc said moving out of the way of the big man. "Pick her up as gently as you can and carry her to the bedroom." Doc said getting up. "Lydia, grab my…" Doc started only to have Lydia hand him his bag.

"You can use ours Matt," Bess said leading the way for Matt who held Kitty in his arms like a china doll ready to break. Bess quickly turned down the covers on the bed as Matt laid Kitty down on the bed as gently as he could.

Doc came in the bedroom, Matt stayed glued to Kitty's side even as Bess helped Doc put Kitty into an oversized nightgown, only releasing her hand long enough to let them slip it through the sleeve. Afterwards Doc began his thorough examination, working around Matt as he became a fixture beside Kitty.

"Doc," Matt said looking at him seeing him shake his head.

"It's too soon to tell Matt," Doc said regrettably.

****M&K****

Matt sat there by Kitty's side holding her hand in his tightly, as he prayed for her to wake up and for everything to be all right. The time clicked away with seconds and three minutes of sitting there felt like three hours. He was just starting to get restless, wanting to help dig out their son, to do something to take his mind off of Kitty…the baby…Adam…. They still wasn't sure what had even happened to Kitty, they didn't know if she fell down the stairs or what. Julia had walked into the house to start to fix something to feed their army when she saw Kitty crumpled on the floor and fainted dead away. It had only been fifteen minutes since they found her lying on the floor but it felt longer but Doc said it could all night or even longer for her to wake,when he heard her groan. "Kitty, can you hear me, it's Matt," he said leaning down by her head.

"Matt," she groan slowly opening her blue eyes as they came into focus on his rugged face. Matt stay motionless as he sat there mere inches from her face but his timid little boy grin brought her a sigh of relief. "What happened," she questioned turning her head slowly as she took in the room around her.

"You're in Bess's room," Matt said slowly brushing a strand of hair away from her brow and tucking it behind her ear. "You gave us quite a scare honey," he said softly. "How much do you remember," he asked.

She only nodded her head as she seemed to remember what happened. "I went to tell Mark and I remember coming down the stairs," Kitty said. "Matt …Adam…" she said looking at him horrified.

"I don't know Kitty," Matt answered her grabbing her hands as she started to grab at the covers and moving to get out of bed. "Hey now," Matt said as she tried to fight him to pull her hands loose and move somewhere. "You getting all worked up isn't going to do any good," he said softly only to have her double her efforts. "Kitty, stop it, think about the baby," he said rough than he intended but enough for her to cease her efforts. "You remember coming down the stairs all the way," Matt asked looking at her.

"Yes," Kitty said firmly looking at him. "Matt, what's going on," Kitty asked as he kissed her brow a dozen times breathing in a deep sigh of relief.

"We thought you fell down the stairs," Matt answered simply.

"No I didn't I'm sure of it," Kitty said. "I remember coming down and I was going back out on the porch, then I felt really hot and dizzy then I don't remember." Kitty said.

"All right I believe you honey," Matt said softly. "I'm going to go get Doc cause he wanted to check you over when you woke up," Matt said getting up from his seat. "You going to stay in bed or do I need to tie you too it," he asked looking down at her.

"I'll stay put, but check on Mark and Adam, please," Kitty said pleadingly.

Matt just nodded squeezing her shoulder tenderly before he walked out the door.

****M&K****

Matt walked out on the porch to find Doc walking towards the house with a grim look on his face. "Doc," Matt asked looking at the older man.

"I'm getting worried Matt," Doc said looking over towards the holes. "I know you can't dig any faster but he can't take that cold too much longer," Doc said swiping a hand over his mustache as he shook his head.

"He'll make it Doc," Matt said more confident than he felt.

"I know that," Doc bristled looking at the man beside him. "How's Kitty," Doc asked changing the subject.

"She's awake, Doc," Matt said as Doc shuffled his way toward the door to check on Kitty as Matt moved towards the hole.

"Adam, don't you dare go to sleep on me now," Ben shouted.

"I'm so tired Ben," Adam said through chattering teeth.

Matt could hear how weak his son's voice was and could see that he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "Ben," Matt said from his kneeling position beside Ben.

"Dad let me go down there with him," Ben said in a whisper.

"I can't son," Matt said squeezing Ben's shoulder trying to hold him steady. "We just gotta try to keep him awake." Matt said looking down into the lit pit of despair. "Adam," Matt said sitting down in the dirt.

"Daddy," Adam said in a voice that was barely audible to Matt's ears as he started to let go of the plank.

"Adam, hold on," Matt snapped as his son grabbed hold of the board again. Matt quickly undid his gun belt and laid it on the ground as he stood up and started to empty his pockets of anything heavy.

"Dad," Ben gasped out stunned.

"Daddy," Julia said coming up beside her brother.

"Dad," Lydia said in alarmed.

"Matt don't," Kitty pleaded coming up beside him

"Matt you can't do it," John Dalton said grabbing his friends arm to stop him.

"The hell I can't," Matt gritted out looking at Kitty with a look that spoke more than words could say, before walking towards the edge. "Adam listen to me,"

"Daddy I'm so tired," Adam said in grave weak voice.

"I know your tired but I want you to hold that board as tight as you can and don't let go," Matt said "I'm coming down there with you," Matt added jumping down in the hole.

Doc hurried over towards the well side that Adam was in that he thought he saw Matt disappear in. "He didn't," Doc mumbled grabbing Kitty's arm.

"Oh yeah he did Doc," Kitty said seeing Matt's head bob up beside Adam, as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

****M&K****

The icy water stole his breath for a moment as he bobbed there beside his son. He could feel the coldness of the cutting through his clothes like shards of broken glass as he moved over towards the board Adam was hang on for dear life too. "Adam," Matt said grabbing his son's icy hand that felt like death. "Come here son," Matt said feeling Adam's trembling body wrap tightly around his.

"I'm so cold Daddy," Adam said chattering.

"I know, but we're going to get you out of here I promise," Matt said using the board to hold them both up. "Ben," Matt shouted looking up at the top of the hole seeing his family all standing around the opening. "Ride into town as fast as you can and bring back every ounce of rope Mr. Jonas has," Matt thundered.

"You got it," Ben said moving to grab a horse.

****M&K****

Ben pounded on the door of Mr. Jonas's store but there was no answer and Dodge was pretty well deserted, most of them out at the Roniger's helping to dig Adam out and now his father. Ben didn't even think twice about it as he pulled his colt and broke the window and let himself into the store. He unrolled the rope from its wooden mold grabbing all of it. He carefully let himself out of the store and ran over to Mr. Webb's store and did the same thing along with Mr. Lathrop's store. He walked over to Mr. Ross's store that was the only thing still open. "mr. Ross I need all the rope you got," Ben said firmly.

"Looks like you got enough there," Mr. Ross said looking at the coiled up ropes on Ben's arm.

"I don't have time to argue with you Dad needs it to get Adam out of a well now get it," Ben said threateningly.

"You say Adam's in the well," Mr. Ross said.

"Yeah," Ben said watching the older man take on a haunted look.

"Water in the well is there," Mr. Ross asked watching the boy nod his head.

"Yeah, Dad jumped in with Adam to keep him awake and floating," Ben said.

"Never liked your father much not after what he did…" Mr. Ross said looking at Ben with haunted eyes. "Well … you better start tying that rope in angler's knot before you use a midshipman hitch to haul them out of there, otherwise it won't work," Mr. Ross said gathering all the rope he had.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ben said looking at the crusty old fool.

"Give me one of them ropes," Ross said firmly. "You'll have to do it cause my hands…" Ross said trying to make a fist with his arthritic hands. "You need to tie a loose overhanded knot then slip this roped in it before tighten' it," Ross explained as Ben tied the knots.

****M&K****

Matt treaded the icy water holding the board and Adam trying desperately to keep his son talking and awake until Ben got back. Matt could hear the men still working at digging the other well but he just prayed Ben would get back in time.

"Just a little while longer son," Matt said. "Why don't you finish telling me the story about Stinky Pete." Matt said trying to get Adam to say something.

"Dad if we get out of here do you think I can have one of the Roniger puppies," Adam said trying to keep his teeth from chattering so much.

"We'll have to talk to your mom about that one," Matt said.

"You can have one of the puppies," Kitty said from her seat beside the well. "Come on Adam tell us what happened to Stinky Pete." Kitty pleaded.

Adam continued his story of Stinky Pete the outlaw being chased by the big bad Texas Ranger Jim Horn. Kitty and Matt both had to smile as Adam told the story pointing out the parts that never really happen in real life.

"Dad how come you don't tie down your gun," Adam asked curiously as he readjusted his grip around his father's neck.

"Don't really need to anymore," Matt said looking up and seeing Kitty move from her spot where she had sat since Matt jumped in beside Adam. "I think Ben's back," Matt said encouragingly to Adam.

"Does that mean we'll get out of here," Adam asked.

"I sure hope so," Matt said starting to feel the ache in his muscles.

"Dad," Ben yelled down into the well. "Mr. Ross knows what to do so listen to him o.k." Ben said as Mr. Ross walked over towards the hole.

"Marshal, when Ben toss the rope down to you, you're going to have to let go of Adam long enough to make a noose knot down under your butt and in between your legs like a rope saddle around in front." Mr. Ross called out.

Matt wasn't going to question the older man even though the thought detested him but Ben asked him to too and he had to get Adam out of this frigid water or he was going to lose his son. Ben tossed the rope down to Matt like Mr. Ross had told him. Matt did as Mr. Ross said, before he called out. "All right," Matt said.

"Now Marshal is the hole wide enough for you stretch out and brace your feet on the wall in front of you," Ross asked.

"Barely but enough," Matt said, stretching his long frame from wall to wall of the well.

"All right Adam, how you doing son," Ross asked.

"I'm cold and my legs and arms hurt," Adam said.

"Marshal I sure hope you can hold on tight with one hand to the rope and Adam both," Ross said.

"I'll manage," Matt said tersely.

"Good," Mr. Ross said leaving them to tell Ben and the other men what to do. "Ben you get up on that old nag of your father's, he's the only one with enough stamina get the job done," Ross said. "Now the rest of you men I want you grab a good hold on the rope, and when I count to three start pulling and Ben you start walking that horse and don't let that line grow limp keep it taunt," Ross said patting Ben's leg before he slowly walked over to the well again.

"You ready Marshal," Ross said.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"When I count three, start walking," Ross said. "One…Two…Three," he counted off.

****M&K****

Matt couldn't tell who had taken Adam from his arm as soon as he was within reach. He assumed it was Kitty, he could see her fussing over Adam. He had to smile as Kitty held their son in an infant fashion on her lap with a blanket wrapped around him, kissing him and hugging him tight. Matt felt a blanket wrap around his shoulders and he turned to see Julia standing there.

"Doc said it looks like Adam'll be all right, if Doc can just get Mama to stop fussing over him long enough to really check him out," Julia said.

"After we get your brother taken care of you're going to have tell us how this happened," Matt said looking at her and watching her duck her chin.

"I know," Julia muttered looking down at the ground. She had enough guilt for what happened, she couldn't help feel responsible…..

****M&K****

After getting Adam settled into a room, and the hole they had dug was refilled so nobody could fall into that one. Matt walked over to where Mr. Ross was standing. "Ted," Matt said walking over towards him. "I want to thank you for what you did," Matt said looking at the older man.

"It doesn't change things Marshal," Ted Ross said.

"Ted that was over twenty years ago," Matt said. "I know how you feel but don't you think we could just burry that hatchet," Matt said.

"She loved you Matt and you broke her heart," Ted whipped out in a sneer.

"Frannie was a good girl she deserved better than I had to offer," Matt said looking at him.

"She did deserve better," Ted agreed. "But she's not why I helped you this time," Ross said.

"Then why did you," Matt asked.

"I lost three out four of my boys along with their mother." Mr. Ross stated taking on a haunted tone. "We were headed to Ohio on the Erie canal ran into some white water. If my second oldest Jeb, hadn't been like Chester constantly playing with rope and learning about knots I would have lost Frannie too." Mr. Ross stated looking at the Marshal. "I wouldn't wish losing a child on my worst enemy," he added climbing up in the wagon. "And that includes you," he said slapping the reins on the mule's back and leaving.

"He's never going to forgive you is he Dad," Ben said coming up behind him.

"No son, but I can't blame him either," Matt said before walking around to thank everyone else for their help too before they all headed out.

****M&K****

Five days later, Matt sat at his desk having snuck out from his wife's fussing. He loved Kitty to death and though he didn't like to admit it he did like being fussed over for a little while about four days of it was about all he could handle. He gave off a little cough as he sipped the soothing hot tea. His throat was still a little raw and his chest hurt from coughing so much and his whole head still felt like it was going to explode from the pressure and his muscles were still stiff. But he figured that he was lucky just making it out of the well with Adam alive to care too much about having a cold.

Adam on the other hand on top of having the chicken poxes and the flu was doing pretty good all things considering. Matt couldn't have been prouder of the boy even if he tried. When Julia had first started telling what had happened that had resulted in Adam ending up in the well…Matt had been furious and raged at her for her lack of responsibility, even threatening to turn her over his knee. He was to the point that he had his hand on her arm and was getting ready to do just what he threatened when little Elsie Roniger came down the stairs and told them all how it happened. The triplets and the twins and Elsie and Molly had been playing when Molly had ran too close to the well and Adam had knocked her out of the way only to lose his balance and fall in the hole himself. The Roniger's had branded Adam a hero for saving the three year old and between Bess and Kitty the boy was getting more attention than anybody else.

But as soon as Doc gave the word that it was safe enough to move Adam and Mark back home they were heading home not wanting to impose on the Roniger's hospitality any longer than they had too. Matt was grateful actually more than grateful because he didn't feel like he had to worry anymore about Julia's impulsive behavior when it came to Jacob Roniger.

So there he sat inside the warm jail after pulling one of Julia's tricks and slipping out the window drinking hot tea as he went over the circulars trying to catch up on the office work he had been neglecting with every intention of sneaking back in the house before Kitty found out. He lost track of the time and was still going over the wanted posters when the door burst opened letting the chilling November wind into the jail.

"hey close the door would ya," Matt said not bothering to look up thinking it was Festus coming in from the cold.

"I'll shut the door when you get some sense in that thick skull of yours," Kitty ranted.

"Well then we'll both freeze to death," Matt said looking at her flushed cheeks as she shut the door.

"Honestly Matt, you're worse then the kids, sneaking out the window…" she started moving over towards him.

"Kit it's just a cold and I'm fine," Matt said trying to reassure her.

"You say your fine when you get shot and are bleeding to death," Kitty pointed out.

He didn't try arguing with her because he knew she was right. He just stacked the wanted posters into a neat pile and stood up grabbing his coat of the back of the chair. "You win, let's go," Matt said grabbing his hat. He couldn't help noticing the smug smirk on her face. "I'll show you later how well I am feeling and prove you wrong."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," she said as they started back towards the house once more.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while but I've ran into some difficulties with the story. The episode New Doctor in Town wasn't cooperating with me. Warning I'm not into the whole Matt/Kitty/Chapman triangle like some authors. Now on Kitty's and Lydia's reaction on Lillian's arrival to Dodge, here is an explanation to Kitty's reaction somewhat I can see her being a concerned mother worried about her son, but I can't see her passing judgment on Lillian either. Lydia is going to be angry and upset over the idea but next chapter I fully intend to get to the reasoning behind it. I'm curious how many of you seen and liked season 20. The reason I'm asking is because I'm trying to figure out if I want to use at least four episodes from that season as a fill in for the lead in to at least two of the movies (Last Apache and Return to Dodge) I know some people hate season 20 and Last apache and even Return to Dodge because of Kitty. But I set myself to watch to watch a few episodes of it so I could give an honest opinion. And while I liked a few of them some of them were hard to swallow because Kitty should have been there. Let me know because right now I got two different idea's to bring the movies in along with another idea. Once again we're going to speed things up with some flashbacks along the way, episode New Doctor in town with reference to Sam MacTavish MD.**_

_**Chapter 64**_

Matt Dillon stood leaning against the bar of the Long Branch watching through misty eyes as Julia danced with her husband. He hated parties to begin with he was the socialist man in the world but he hated them even more when they involved his daughters getting married. He watched as Kitty worked her way around the room smiling brightly making sure everybody was enjoying themselves which they all were. Everybody was except for him. He just kept staring at the newlyweds lost in their own little world of love. And Matt couldn't help remembering how not long ago he used to be Julia's one and only number one man. She still meant the world to him and she'd always be his little girl but like everything time changed.

How could that beautiful freckled faced, ginger curled girl be the little girl he once knew? The one he read those silly fairy tales to over and over again, the one who wouldn't go to sleep without her Daddy being right there beside her. The one he taught to fish and to ride a horse and to shoot it didn't seem possible. The only thing that kept repeating over and over again in his mind was he was the first one to hold her.

"You all right Cowboy," Kitty asked softly coming up beside him.

"Yeah," Matt sighed out. "Doesn't seem possible does it," he said softly shifting back towards his wife as she ran a hand up his back lovingly.

"They all grow up," Kitty reminded him gently.

"Tell me that when Ben get's married," he said smiling.

"Well I'm not going to be able to stop it," Kitty pointed out.

"Well I changed my mind, this one better be a boy, I can't handle another girl growing up and courting and getting married." He added.

Kitty couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. "You just don't like it because she's your favorite," she said laying her head on his arm.

"When she was born I don't think I breathed a sigh of relief until I heard her crying." Matt said.

"I seem to remember you holding her for the first time and you didn't even want to give her up long enough to let Bess tend to her. Even then you never really wanted to let her go and if it hadn't been for Chester you wouldn't have."

"At least not until they took me away in irons," Matt said remembering it all too well.

"Well…she did always have the tendency to want her Daddy more than Lydia." Kitty commented. "Little brat wouldn't go to sleep or take a nap unless you laid down with her," Kitty pointed out.

"I remember, she was so bad about it that you showed up in Hayes during a big trial exhausted and worn to a frazzle because she hadn't stopped crying." Matt chuckled.

"Crying, screaming I want my Daddy is more like it," Kitty huffed. "I don't think any of them teething and colicky was worse than julia." Kitty said hand on her hip.

"I don't know Ben came awful close during those two days you were out helping Bess play midwife."

"You lived through it," Kitty said smiling.

"Come on Daddy," Julia said walking over towards them.

"What," Matt said looking at her.

"Don't even think for a second your going to get out of dancing with me once," Julia said grabbing his arm and pulling out into the open for their one dance tradition.

****M&K****

Kitty and Matt stood there waving on the porch of the Long Branch in the chilly night air as Julia and Jacob drove off into the night towards their house.

"Well Dad, you've ran out of daughters to marry off," Lydia teased from her spot between Matt and Cole.

"Thank goodness you two were enough," Matt said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her tight.

"Yeah but you love us, even when we were getting into trouble," Lydia said smacking his chest playfully.

"Always," Matt said kissing her red curls.

"Just wait until you have a granddaughter to spoil," Lydia said.

"Hopefully that will be a while," Kitty said. "At least until I start looking like a grandma," she chuckled.

"Oh Mama," Lydia said smiling moving over to where Cole was standing waiting to take her home.

Matt walked over to Kitty wrapping anarm around her waist. "What happened to the woman who thought she was getting to old," Matt whispered in her ear.

"She had a cowboy convince her otherwise," Kitty retorted in a voice meant for his ears only. "Course she could always use a refresher in that department," Kitty said happily.

"Matthew," Festus said walking up on the porch.

****M&K****

Matt walked with Festus over to the jail as Festus explained about the stranger up in Doc's office saying he was there to stay. As Matt read over the papers and credentials he just had to give Festus a look as he explained everything. "Festus you're going to have to learn to read some things," Matt thought to himself realizing this was probably the second worst mistake the Hillman had made. Matt had never held it against the Hillman for not being able to read and write but sometimes…he wished to hell he could.

"You did what," Matt burst out as Festus finished telling him all about how he found Doctor Chapman.

"I locked him up," Festus said looking at Matt holding the papers. "What's that say," Festus asked indicating the papers.

"It says that Doctor Chapman is a licensed physician and surgeon and he sits on the board of the…." Matt said hitting the credentials with his hand, "governors New Orleans's Medical association." Matt said looking at Festus.

"What's that mean," Festus asked with general curiosity.

"It means you made a mistake," Matt said grabbing the keys off the peg and unlocking the cell door to let Doctor Jonathan Chapman lose. After explaining about how it was a mistake. "Oh Doctor, I'd like to ask you a few questions if I could," Matt stated rather than asked.

"Marshal I've been awake now for two days, I've been rusted had guns pointed at me and I've suffered all if I may say so with amazing applaud. But no if I'm not under arrest I'm going back to my bed…to my bed and I intend to stay there until I'm good and ready to get up so what ever questions you have will just have to wait." Doctor Chapman said politely in a regal manner.

"Good night Doctor," Matt said looking at the new doctor knowing his questions would wait until the man got some sleep.

"It might help matters a little bit if you can convince your deputy to read my letter," Doctor Chapman added as he left the jail to go over to Doc's office.

Matt looked at Festus as he dug the letter out of his coat pocket. "Oh I clean forgot about this here Matthew," Festus said handing the envelope to Matt.

Matt opened the letter only reading the first few lines.

"It from Doc is it?" Festus asked.

"Unhum," Matt said shaking his head, as he closed the letter up.

"He's all right ain't he," Festus demanded.

"Festus, Kitty's probably not asleep yet, but if she is wake her up, then get Newly and I'll meet you over at the Long Branch," Matt said giving the hill man something to do.

"Well what's it say," Festus asked.

"We'll read it together," Matt said knowing the news was going to be hard for Festus to take.

****M&K****

Matt walked around town doing evening rounds thinking about the letter in his pocket. He had only read the first couple of lines but it was enough to know Doc was gone. He should have known Doc was taking this all on himself. There was no way to help relieve him of the guilt he felt, and Doc had just gone into a depression from it all, it was just too much for the old physician to bear. Matt tried to recall the last conversation he had with Doc but he couldn't place more than a couple statements together. Doc saying he was quitting again and Matt threatening to lock him up again. He remembered suggesting Doc go up to Montana and see Frank for a little while, and he had thought Doc took him up on his suggestion. Apparently Doc took him up on his suggestion but just in a different direction.

Matt had made his usual sweep of the town and ended up right in front of the Long Branch without even realizing it. He stood there for a few minutes just out side the doors, wondering how this was going to affect everybody else and not only himself. He knew what it was going to do to Festus and Kitty both. Newly he wasn't so sure of, or the kids either for that matter. Lydia was married and so was Julia. Doc told Julia to go ahead with the wedding after all she had been ready to postpone it at a minute's notice anyways. Julia had wanted Doc there but her uncanny way of reading people knew Doc's trip was more important. Or had Doc confided in Julia?

"What's this all about Matt," Kitty asked from her perch inside the swinging doors.

"Uhum," Matt questioned turning to look at her, her saying his name had jarred him from his thoughts.

"Festus came over here and told me to wait, then he left to get Newly, say you got a letter from Doc," Kitty said.

"It's addressed to me but it's for all of us," Matt said calmly. "Come on let's get you inside before you freeze to death," Matt said guiding her back into the warmth of the Long Branch. Matt noticed Kitty had used her time well, you couldn't even tell they had a jubilee there a few hours before.

"Well I can tell it's not good news," Kitty said.

"No," Matt said. "How about some coffee," he said trying to distract her until Festus got there with Newly.

"He's not in trouble is he," Kitty asked knowing perfectly well what he was trying to do.

"I don't think so, look Kit I only read the first couple of lines, you can read it when Festus and Newly get here o.k." Matt said pulling out a chair to sink down in.

"Oh my, it really is bad news," Kitty said as Newly and Festus walked in the Long Branch.

"Here you read it," Matt said handing her the letter.

Kitty took the letter noticing the bold scrawling flourishing script as Doc's she headed over to the bar where the lamp was. "Matt I figured when I addressed this letter to you, you'd know what to do to get everybody together to hear this." Kitty read in a firm sure voice. "There was a moment at the grave side when I considered giving up medicine all together. And I think I very nearly did that's why I thought it necessary to be alone for a while but there was no running away because the child's death and my failure followed me everywhere," Kitty read unable to believe what she just read.

"I know Ole Doc felt bad about losing her but then shoot he's lost patience before," Festus said breaking the plausible silence.

"He took this one worse than the others though Festus. He kept takling about how little he knew about blood disease," Newly said standing close to the bar.

"Yeah he took it badly all right but I didn't know it would effect him like this, go on Kitty," Matt said looking at her ridged back.

"Uhum," Kitty said turning back to the letter. "What didn't I do that I could have. I telegraphed the Saint Louis medical university and outlined Susie's symptoms and my treatment and the answer they sent changed my life. Her case and her symptoms that I had never seen before were not all that rare. When in fact they had been treating similar cases in Saint Louis for over a year with marked results in many cases with a complete arrest of the disease. That little girl needn't have died at all." Kitty read her voice cracking with pent up emotions. "Oh how he must have felt." she sighed out knowing precisely how Doc felt in the matter. "Living in dodge has been the most rewarding experience of my life. but I've been so out of touch with modern medicine that when I arrived in Baltimore I felt like a school boy. I suddenly realized how little I know about medicine and how much has past me by in the last twenty years. how little I know and that's why I've decided to stay on here at the university. Please understand and forgive me but I couldn't bare to face you all to say goodbye. We've been through so many years together the pain would be too great." Kitty said fighting to control her emotions but failing.

Newly saw how Kitty was trying to gather her regal composure but failing wildly, so he took the letter from her. "This letter is the only way that I know of to tell you my decision. I'll be gone from Dodge for a while. I don't know for how long but it will not be forever I'll be back as soon as I can get away, and I'll think of you very often. and I pray that all of you will remember with affection you old friend Doc. There's another page tacked on here it's about Doctor Chapman." He said looking at Matt for guidance.

"I just don't believe I wanna hear no more, Newly," Festus said head hung low, he stepped out into the cold night air.

Newly watched Festus leave and heard Kitty's light sniffles before he placed the papers on the smooth shinny bar face. "I should be going to," he said making his excuses as he too followed Festus out into the chilly air.

Matt stood and watched Newly go through the batwing doors, before he glanced over at his wife. He waited until Newly cleared the doors before pulling the big outter doors closed and locking them. When he turned around he could see Kitty's back visibly shake with the onslaught of tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

"Kitty," Matt said softly moving over to cup her shoulders. "Shush honey, it's going to be allright," Matt said trying to reassure her as she slipped into his embrace.

"Oh Matt," she sobbed laying her head down against his chest. The slow steady rhythm of his heart lulled her into false sense of security.

Matt held her against his chest as he stroked her back. He just couldn't believe Doc would leave at a time like this, especially with Kitty getting close to her due date. It was going to be hard to trust this new doctor after years of trusting Doc. "Come on let's go home," Matt said as her sobs finally turned to sniffles.

Kitty could speak past the lump in her throat so she just nodded her head and held on to Matt's waist as they walked out the back door. Matt used his key to lock the door before wrapping an arm around Kitty's shoulders and headed towards the house.

"You should have worn a coat," Matt commented as they walked through the gate.

"I didn't even think about it I've been so hot here lately," Kitty said trying hard not to tremble from the cold air as they walked across the yard.

"I know," Matt said pulling her tighter into his side as the finished the few feet they had left.

****M&K****

"Jacob," Julia gasped out as Jacob kissed her breathless again, pushing her backwards on the bed.

"Hum," he murmured kissing along her jaw, and starting to undo the tiny little buttons of her dress, when there was a heck of a commotion outside the bedroom window. "What on earth," Jacob said sitting up once again.

"It's our shivery," Julia chuckled at his less than happy face for the interruption. "Just ignore them and they'll go away." She advised grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt and pulling him back down to her.

"Good idea," Jacob laughed. "Now where were we," he murmured letting a finger trace the bodice of her dress. "Oh yes," he said with a smirking smile, "We were just about here," he said kissing her again and feeling her arch against him begging for more.

****M&K****

"Well that was no fun," Adam grumbled sitting in the wagon with Lydia and Cole.

"What wasn't," Lydia asked turning to look at her younger brother.

"They didn't even seem to care," Adam said. "No storming or ranting, nothing," he added.

"Well maybe they were just really tired, you know like Dad is the next morning after one of Mom's parties," Mark said.

Lydia used Cole arm to cover her snicker as Cole gave off a little cough and slapped the reins. "Well you're mom does through a good party," Cole said smiling at Lydia with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The best," Lydia said smiling with a little nod of her head as they pulled up in front of the house. "All right you two, inside time for bed," Lydia said hopping down off the buckboard.

"Aw Lydie you're worse than Dad and Mom telling us when to go to bed," Adam whined hopping down on the ground.

"Yeah Lydie," Mark complained.

"Be lucky Mom and Dad said you could go to the shivery," Lydia said pointedly.

"I'll be up in a few minutes after I take care of things," Cole said slapping the reins again and sending the wagon towards the barn as Lydia ushered the boys inside.

****M&K****

Ben stood on the porch of the Long Branch waiting for her to cross the street. He waved with his hand as she stood there in the alley between the Dodge House and Mr. Jonas's store. She lifted her skirts and ran over to where Ben was standing in the corner.

"You're sure your parents won't mind," she whispered.

"I'll wait to tell them both in the morning when Dad's in a real good mood and so is Mom," he said smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her down the alley towards the back stairs.

He fumbled in his pocket for the key the whole time she kept playing with the hair that brushed the nape of his neck. "Stop that," he scolded in a teasing voice as he brushed her hand away.

"I thought that was the reason we were coming over here," she said playfully as she slipped under his arm raised up slightly to kiss his neck where his pulse was pounding.

Ben got the door unlocked and wrapped to large hands around her waist. "You're going to get it now," he said picking her up and starting to carry her across the door.

"Ben Dillon what are you doing," Sue proclaimed making him drop the girl.

"Sue," Ben gasped out. "Don't go running and telling Mama, I'll tell her in the morning please," he begged.

"I'll let you get by with it this time only because you mom's upset right now, but if you don't tell her before noon I will," Sue sassed going back in her room closing the door with a click.

"Who was that," the vixen beside Ben asked.

"Sue, she's one of Mom's girls, the oldest too," Ben said. "Every now and then she stays over here to keep an eye on things," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall into a room.

"Ben you sure," she asked nervously.

"I'm sure," he said moving to cup her hips once more. "Now don't worry about it," he sighed out kissing her into surrender.

****M&K****

Matt laid stretched out on the bed watching Kitty brush her hair to a glorious shine. "Honey come to bed," he said knowing she was just brushing her hair now to take her mind off of Doc leaving.

"Matt I'm worried," she said standing up and draping her robe over the foot of the bed, then crawled into bed beside her husband and immediately into his arms.

"There's nothing to be worried about," he sighed out turning down the lamp casting the room into shadows. He shifted turning over on his side, propping himself up on elbow. "This is something he just felt he needed to do that's all," Matt said splaying a hand over her stomach.

"I know, but now," Kitty squeaked out. "Matt, he knows us and he knows…" Kitty said addressing the fear they both had. "I'm sure Doctor Chapman is a fine doctor, but he's not Doc," Kitty said.

"I know," Matt agreed. "But it's like you said Kitty, Doc knows us and he wouldn't have sent Doctor Chapman here unless he knew the man and trusted him. I think for Doc's sake we ought to least try," he admitted.

"Do you really think Doc will come back here," Kitty asked.

"I think so, after all we're his family the only family he has," Matt pointed out. "It's the same reason you come back from New Orleans and Saint Louis and Denver. It's the reason I come back here every time. Dodge is home Kitty, it's where our family is," he added softly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It is isn't it," Kitty said smiling happily.

"Yeah and that's why Doc will be back," Matt sighed out. "It was just a lot for him to take with Susie dying and Sam and Emily's little girl…." Matt said trying to recall the name.

"Amy," Kitty supplied. "I guess cause Amy and Susie's cases were so close together and Sam dying on top of it before they could save Amy…." Kitty said. "I just wished he would have picked a better time to leave," Kitty said.

"I know honey," Matt said kissing her forehead. "I do too but we should have seen the signs too," Matt said logically. "He hadn't been his normal self since Susie's death." He pointed out.

"True," Kitty agreed.

"Tell you what, I'm going to talk to Doctor Chapman in the morning sometime see if he can shed some more light on the matter. I could get the address to where Doc is at and you could write him a letter. I'm sure he'd love to know what's been going on around here," Matt said.

"You're a softie you know that," Kitty said patting his cheek. "I know you're upset over him leaving too…." Kitty started only to have Matt press a finger to her lips.

"I am, but that's only cause I'm worried about you and Festus and this little one," Matt said rubbing his hand across her belly only to feel the baby kick. "Hey now, we don't need any back talk from you," Matt said feeling his child once again kick his hand.

"He's been Mr. Rambunctious all day," Kitty said putting a hand over Matt's. "I thought for a little while he was going to kick…"she yawned. "Excuse me," she appoloized. "Kick his way out of there," she finished.

"Honey, it's late and been a very exciting emotional day for both of us," Matt said fighting his own yawn and failing.

"Ye-" she yawned again, "yes it has," she finished. Matt yawned again himself. "Let's go to sleep Cowboy, and we'll worry about tomorrow in the morning." Kitty said yawning once more.

"Sounds good," Matt said rolling over onto his back as Kitty laid her head on his chest, her ear over his heart as she pressed her bulging stomach as close to Matt's side as it would allow.

"Night Cowboy," she murmured sleepy. "I love you," she added breathlessly.

Matt pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, Kitten."

****M&K****

Matt tried a little after eight to talk to Doctor Chapman, but the man was still sleeping not that Matt could begrudge him some sleep. Matt headed over to the Long Branch for a cup of coffee. He was just pushing through the swinging doors when the door up over the balcony opened.

"Hey can you keep it down," Ben shouted standing there in just his pants that were unfastened.

"What…" Kitty said looking up over the railing seeing her son there half naked. "Ben," she said looking at him.

"Ben, honey, come on back…." A dark hair beauty started coming to the door with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her only to stop when she saw Matt and Kitty standing there staring up at her. Ben whispered something to her before she made a hasty retreat back into the bedroom.

"Benjamin," Kitty ranted only to have her son hold up a hand and go back in the room. "Benjamin Russell Dillon," Kitty ranted only to have her son shut the door behind him.

****M&K****

"Why did I do that," the dark haired girl cried as she sat there on the bed.

"You didn't know," Ben said trying to console her while he searched for his clothes. "I even thought it was Sue or Sam or even Clem down there," Ben said finding his shirt and slipping it on.

"Yeah, I know, but now…." She cried.

"Now nothing darlin'," Ben said firmly. "She was surprised, maybe a little stunned but she's not going to judge you on it," Ben said tucking the tails of his shirt into his pants. "I know they won't," he added trying to reassure her.

"You don't understand Ben, once a whore always a whore," she whipped out.

"Stop it," he grounded out cupping her shoulders firmly in his hands. "You aren't a whore," he said angrily.

"I'm just telling you how your parents will look at it," she whispered.

"They won't, Mom worked here long before she bought half interest in the place and married Dad." Ben stated simply as he looked at her. "Now stop worrying," he said softly staring down at her and feeling himself swell with lust once again. "Why do you have to look so damn irresistible in the morning," he groaned out leaning over to catch her surprised gasp in his mouth.

****M&K****

"Kitty sit down," Matt said watching her pace in front of the bar.

"It doesn't take him that long to get dressed," Kitty gritted out.

"Well that depends…." Matt said ducking his chin a little at the glare she shot him.

"I wonder who she is," Kitty said.

"You don't know," Matt said surprised.

"She's not one of my girls," Kitty said moving over towards Matt.

"You sure," he questioned only to see her cutting glance. "Well then…" Matt said hearing the door open again to reveal a freshly dressed Ben Dillon and the dark haired girl. Matt and Kitty both exchanged glances as Ben lead the girl down the stairs by her hand like a wayward child.

"Mom, Dad, meet Lillian McEntire," Ben said once they stood beside the table. "Lillian, this is my mom Miss Kitty and my dad Marshal Dillon," Ben introduced noticing his father was standing up while he did the introductions. Well at least that was somewhat of a good sign, his dad showing respect for Lillian despite her profession.

"Won't you have a seat Miss McEntire," Matt said indicating the open chair.

"Thank you," Lillian said as Ben pulled out her chair for her sit down. "I see where Ben gets his manners," Lillian said.

"That's a little from both of them," Ben said pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to her as he started to fix him one.

They sat there talking idly staying away from the three things Kitty really wanted to know. She wanted to know where Ben had meet Lillian and just what the nature of their relationship was although she already knew the primal aspects of it. Yet she couldn't understand it. She thought him and Abby were together, together, now he was with some strange girl that Kitty didn't really know.

"Mom," Ben said looking at her and shaking her arm. 'It is all right if Lillian stays here at the Long Branch until the west bound Santa Fe leaves for Coon Creek's relay right," Ben said.

"Yeah sure," Kitty said giving her son a smile. Lillian staying here at the Long Branch would give her a few minutes to talk to the girl alone at least to find out more about her.

"Ben why don't you come with me for a few minutes," Matt said almost reading Kitty's thoughts. "I could use the company on the ride out to the fort," Matt said.

"Dad, normally I wouldn't care but Lillian…"

"Lillian will be just fine," Lillian said.

"But…" Ben protested.

"I'm a big girl Ben Dillon, I can take care of myself," she reminded him. "Besides your mom can tell me a few stories about you to pass the time," Lillian said.

"Well…" Ben said seeming to be at a cross roads. "All right," Ben said standing up with his father. "I'll see ya later," he said squeezing her shoulder before moving over to his mom. He bent down to give her cheek a kiss. "Don't do anything to scare her off, I really like her," Ben said whispering in Kitty's ear.

"Be careful both of you," Kitty said.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there with a silence as she studied the girl across from her. "How did you meet Ben," Kitty asked already assuming the answer.

"I met him in Winston," Lillian said sipping her coffee.

"Oh," Kitty said letting her poker face slide firmly in place.

"Mrs. Dillon you can drop the pretense. You don't like me and it's because of what I do for a living that's fine but for Ben's sake let's, try to get along in front of him." Lillian said evenly. "I appreciate you letting me stay here and I think I'll leave you alone." Lillian said getting up from her chair.

Kitty watched her leave and head back up the stairs to the room she had shared with her son. Lillian had some brass that was for sure, but in the end it would be Ben getting hurt or in trouble because of her job.

****M&K****

Ben rode back into Dodge with his Dad who actually talked more this trip than Ben could ever remember him talking. "I'll take the horses," Ben said knowing his Dad wanted to get started on the paper work he had to do.

"All right," Matt said taking both rifles and heading into the jail.

Ben lead the horses across the street to the livery. After taking care of the horses, he hurried down towards the Long Branch to see Lillian. He hurriedly pushed through the swinging doors seeing his mother and Lydia standing at the corner of the bar.

"I'm going to head to the office and put my feet up and do the books," Kitty said looking at her oldest.

"All right Mama," Lydia said. "I'll make sure everything is looked after out here," Lydia said.

"All right," Kitty said gathering up the books only to stop mid turn to see her son.

****M&K****

Matt sat at his desk doing the paper work he really needed to get done, when Festus walked in looking like he done lost his best friend. And he might as well have because Doc wasn't there. Matt let him go to work through Doc's leaving with out a word until Festus's sweeping started to get on his nerves. "Festus you know part of a deputies duties is to welcome new people to Dodge make them feel at home. And I got an idea, why don't you take Doctor Chapman over to the Long Branch and buy him a drink," Matt said holding up the money for Festus to do just that.

"No sirey Matthew, I ain't a fixing to do no such a thing no sir," Festus said in a flat out refusal.

"You know Festus, I think Doc Adams would appreciate it," Matt said trying a different tack.

"Well…." Festus said hem hawing around. "I reckon I could do it for Ole Doc, if that's what he'd want," Festus said.

"I know it is Festus, after all Doctor Chapman is here because of Doc," Matt pointed out.

Festus took the money to go do what Matt and Doc wanted. Matt shook his head as he watched Festus leave. It wasn't until Festus came back a little while after he left grumbling about how doctor Chapman was the most unfriendliest man he ever laid eyeballs on.

Matt walked over to talk to Doctor Chapman himself after that. He knew some people had trouble adjusting to Festus but there wasn't a friendlier man in Dodge that he knew of.

****M&K****

"Where's Lillian," Ben questioned.

"She left an hour ago," Lydia said with distain in her voice. "Really Ben you left Abby for her…" Lydia started only to stop mid-sentence because of the rough grip Ben had on her arm.

"Shut up now Sis," Ben warned through clenched teeth.

****M&K****

Matt sat up in Doc's office talking to Doctor Chapman, while drinking a cup of coffee. They talked about why Doc left at this time, and how Doc addressed his concerns for Kitty's well-being with Doctor Chapman. It put Matt's mind to ease some what.

"Doctor Adams said you helped deliver your twin sons," Doctor Chapman said sitting in the chair.

"Yeah, Doc was out of town and wasn't due back just yet," Matt said. "Newly the local gunsmith, sometimes fills in for Doc when he's out of town."

"A gunsmith really," Doctor Chapman said surprised at that little fact.

"He studied medicine under his Uncle until his uncle got sick," Matt explained. "He likes to read medical books. Anyways the midwife we have couldn't understand why the labor was taking so long and Newly didn't know what to do so I took over," Matt said.

"So it was a difficult birth," Doctor Chapman stated.

"Not really difficult more like exhausting, she had been in labor for two days," Matt said.

"And one of them was breeched," Doctor Chapman said.

"No that would be Julia our second oldest," Matt said.

"So she's had three children since then all in the right position," Doctor Chapman summarized.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"When Doctor Adams asked me to come out here and fill in for him I admit it sounded too good to be true." Doctor Chapman said getting up from his chair. "We had talked before about hospitals medicines supposed to small town doctoring and I almost tell ya marshal I had a greater urge to come to a place where Doctor Adams put it your patience are your friends. Can I get you some more coffee?" he asked holding the pot up.

"No thanks," Matt said.

"You see Marshal, I spent most of my life in a hospital and to tell you the truth I never had one patient that I could call by his first name. Well I imagine you want to take a look at this," Doctor Chapman stated going over to the desk noticing Matt had followed him, as he handed over the paper. "This is the lease agreement. Now I know this is difficult for you and everyone else too, Doctor Adams and I discussed that at lengths but he's gone and I'm here and the people of this town are just going to have to accept that fact," Doctor Chapman said in a regal manner.

"Well it might be easier said then done Doctor. See Doc Adams had a lot of friends here, some of them are bound to resent anyone who comes in here and tries to take his place," Matt said not knowing if he was talking about Kitty or Festus or even himself.

"I'm not trying to take his place I'm trying to make my own."

"Well be that as it may it's going to take a while and maybe some tough skin hands," Matt said, handing back the lease agreement. "Doc was I think was a fixture around here and…"

"I'm a stranger of course," Chapman interrupted. "All these people are strange to me too but I'll learn to live with them and in time they'll come around."

"Well I hope it sooner rather than later," Matt said shaking Chapman's hand, "Thanks for the coffee."

"You bet," Chapman said.

"Well I'll be looking in on you," Matt said having done set his mind to at least giving Doctor Chapman his approval or at least trying for Doc's sake. He knew if he accepted Doctor Chapman some of the folks would too, because of his relationship with Doc.

"Marshal I just like you to know one thing, I am a good doctor," Doctor Chapman added before Matt gave him a curt nod and walked out the door.

****M&K****

Matt walked out the door and down the steps heading for the Long Branch. He couldn't help remembering something Doc had once said about doctoring. Anybody could be a doctor by studying for it but it took more than book learning to making a good doctor. It took compassion and friendship and trust besides know how, and he just hoped Doctor Jonathan Chapman had it.

****M&K****

"Benjamin," Kitty said firmly.

"I should have known better," Ben gritted out letting Lydia's arm drop like a hot coal. "If she left town I swear I'll never speak to you again," Ben threatened. "Either of you," he said turning on his heels and almost bumping into his father but he didn't care as he moved past him towards the stage line.

****M&K****

"What happened," Matt asked curiously having come in at that butt end of the conversation. He noticed Lydia trying to hid it but she was rubbing at her arm where Ben had grabbed her.

"Lillian left," Kitty said looking at him.

"And brat is blaming us," Lydia said looking at her father. "He didn't really think we were going to stop her did he," she added her voice dripping with distain.

"Lydia I hate to tell you but you can't chose for him," Matt said leaning a big hand down on the bar. "That's a decision he's going to have to make on his own regardless of our opinion." Matt said sternly but firmly.

"But Daddy she's a…" Lydia said rolling her eyes upwards. "Abby is a lot sweeter than her and she a good girl," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Kitty burst out looking at her daughter shocked. "What did you say to her," Kitty demanded harshly.

"Nothing really…well not in so many words…."

"Lydia," Matt said looking at her.

"I just stated the facts really, that Ben already had a good girl, and he didn't need a girl like her messing with him." Lydia said.

"Lydia, Abby hasn't been in Dodge since October…November she went back east," Matt said. "Well she left a little before Adam fell in the well," Matt stated firmly. "Her and Ben both called it off," Matt added.

"Lydia you know better than to judge a girl on that small factor like her profession," Kitty said.

"You said yourself that she'd hurt Ben or get him into trouble because of her job," Lydia said.

"That's only because I know your brother and he's your father made over," Kitty said. "Your father couldn't handle my job all that well either in the beginning," Kitty burst out just as a loud booming noise sounded. "What was that," Kitty asked but Matt was already moving towards the door.

"It sounded like an explosion," Sam said coming up beside her.

****M&K****

Matt walked out on the sidewalk noticing the bank and freight office was still in tack, but that was a powerful explosion. He looked acrossed the street towards Newly's shop and finding it nothing but a pile of rubble. Matt hurried over in that direction noticing Kitty was hot on his heels.

"Festus," Kitty said moving over to his side.

Matt noticed Festus was only a few feet from the door.

"I'm all right Miss Kitty," Festus said trying to get up. "Newly he's inside," Festus said with concern for his friend.

Matt looked at Kitty who was kneeling beside Festus before he starts to dig through the rubble to find Newly. When he found newly he thought for sure he was dead but he was still alive barely with a big gash on his head.

****M&K****

"Lillian, please," Ben said softly as he pulled her down away from the stage platform. "Don't leave, not yet finish out the week like we planned," Ben said.

"You sister is right Ben, and so is your mother," Lillian protested.

"No they're not," Ben swore out venomously.

"Ben yes she is, you already have a girl," Lillian said. "You talked about her enough the first night," Lillian pointed out.

"What," Ben said looking at her as the dawning sunk in. "Lydia said that didn't she," Ben stated rather than questioned. "Lillian, I swear Abby is no longer in the picture. She left four days after I got back, and we both called it quits." Ben said.

"Why," Lillian asked.

"Well Abby was going back east to school and well I didn't feel the same about her anymore," Ben said looking straight at her.

"You can't be serious," Lillian said. "No man would rather have a whore for their girl than a good girl," Lillian said.

"My Dad would, and so would I," Ben said looking at her. "Lillian stay please," Ben said looking at her.

"I really shouldn't…" she started looking at him with tears in her eyes. "But I will…" she said just as the loud explosion sounded off having Ben grab her and pull her down towards the ground drawling his gun in the same breath.

Ben saw his father stepping out of the Long Branch looking towards the freight office and the bank before hurrying over towards Newly's shop. "Come on," Ben said grabbing the carpet bag that Lillian's and dragging her towards the gunsmith shop.

****M&K****

Matt stood there staring at Newly's prone unmoving body for a few moments before stepping back out of the rubble. He saw a few folks had gathered around to inspect, and he saw Ben there holding Lillian's hand while Doctor Chapman looked Festus over. "A couple of you help me dig Newly out," Matt said firmly as several of them including his son moved to help getting the remaining part of the roof off Newly's body.

"Let's get him up to the office," Doctor Chapman said looking Newly over as Ben came back with a few boys and the stretcher.

"I'm going to take her over to the Long Branch," Ben said to Matt looking at Lillian as Burk, Woody and two others helped carry Newly over to Doc's office.

Ben walked in the Long branch seeing his sister standing there wringing her hands as she tried to see what was going on. "Ben," Lydia asked looking at him.

Ben stared at her knowing he refused to ever speak to her again but knowing her main concern was for their father, he didn't feel that he had the right to worry her with his silence. "It was Newly's shop. They're taking Newly up to Doc's," he said hearing her sigh of relief, before he moved past her.

"Ben," Lydia said noticing he was holding Lillian's arm in his hand as he guided her towards the stairs. "Ben," Lydia repeated following her brother up the stairs just as he closed the door in her face. She stood there tempted to just walk in the room but decided against it as she knocked on the door. Ben opened the door and stared at her with a grim set face. "Ben," Lydia said only to have him refuse to speak to her. "What cat got your tongue," she sniped out.

"Ben," Lillian called out from around the corner of the quarter wall.

"Just a second," Ben said staring at his sister.

"Ben you aren't honestly never going to speak to me again because you just did down stairs," Lydia burst out.

"That involved our father, anything else you can forget it from this moment on," Ben said roughly shutting the door in her face once again.

****M&K****

Matt, Kitty and Festus all sat up in Doc's office waiting for Doctor Chapman to come out and tell them something regarding Newly's condition. "You think he'd tell us something by now," Festus grumbled looking over at Matt.

"Festus, he'll tell us as soon as he knows something," Kitty said patting the hill man's shoulders as she too looked over at Matt. "We just have to give him time," Kitty said trying to reassure Festus and herself she wasn't sure.

"Kitty's right Festus," Matt said looking at her.

"Miss Kitty you ought to be the one sitting down not me," Festus said trying to get up out of the chair.

"You need to sit worse than me," Kitty said pushing on Festus's shoulders. "Now stay put," she added firmly, as the back door opened and Doctor Chapman walked out.

"Is he conscious," Kitty asked breaking the silence that stretched out between them.

"I thought I told you to go home and rest," Doctor Chapman said looking at Festus.

"I'm all right I couldn't leave with out knowing about Newly," Festus said.

"Doctor can you tell how bad he is?" Matt questioned with some concern.

"I don't know, until he regains consciousness concussion that's for sure but to what extent I have no idea."

"Can I go in and see him," Festus asked.

"No you may not I want him to get some rest he needs it," Chapman said in a real regal manner.

"Festus you look a little ragged why don't you and Matt take Doctor Chapman over to Delmonico's and get yourselves some dinner. I'll sit with Newly," Kitty said just as primly as she could muster.

"All right," Doctor Chapman agreed looking at Kitty. "I don't expect him to be coming to for the next hour," Chapman added looking at Festus's jaw. "so, but if he does, come and get me please ma'am," Chapman agreed.

"I'd rather stay here with Newly," Festus protested.

"Come on Festus, let's go eat," Matt said urging Festus to come along like he would one of the kids.

****M&K****

Kitty watched the three men leave before heading into the back room to watch over Newly. She looked at Newly lying there prone on the bed only covered up with a sheet and started to tuck him in like a child with the quilt. Kitty piddled around the room for a while deep in thought. She couldn't help recalling how Newly helped saved her life by using his quick thinking to get word to Matt about Manzez and his gang of cut throats. Yet her thoughts drifted more towards Doc and Doctor Chapman and the difference between them. Granted her opinion of Doc was higher given she just met the good Doctor Chapman. In her opinion though Doctor Chapman still had a lot to learn about country doctoring as Doc called it, and if Doctor Chapman kept up with his regal New Orleans's composure he wouldn't stand a chance.

She started to pour herself a glass of water when she thought she heard Newly groan. Turning to look at him she noticed he was awake. "Newly," Kitty said waving a hand in front of him something she had seen Doc do before. "You awake," she asked knowing it was probably a stupid question but she had to know. The horrified look on Newly's face almost broke her heart into. "It's all right its Kitty," she said in a soft tone as Newly tried to sit up. Kitty reached over to try and touch him to get him to lay back down.

"Don't touch me," Newly snapped out slapping her hands away.

Kitty stared at him shocked as he tried to move again only this time he tried to get out of bed. Kitty used the opportunity to try and push him back on the bed when he grabbed his head.

"Leave me alone," Newly snapped out jerking away from Kitty's tender touch pushing her into the wall as ran out of the room.

"Hold on there," Matt's booming voice sound from the office as he caught Newly. He was surprised he had to man handle Newly like he did some of the rowdy drunks. Matt held Newly down while Doctor chapman tied his legs down and kitty grabbed a cool compress to put on his head.

"Easy Newly, just take it easy," Kitty said softly trying to sooth him with her voice.

"I doubt that he hears you," Chapman said standing straight up looking at Newly and Kitty and Matt.

Matt looked up and over at the doctor stunned. "What is it Doctor," Matt demanded.

"A result of concussion, brain injury, hemorrhage, I don't know yet," Chapman stated looking over at Kitty. "What happened did he attack you," he asked.

Matt looked over with concern for their friend and his wife mingling together. Newly would never hurt Kitty in his right mind. But that was half the problem.

Kitty saw Matt looking at her with concern etched in his eyes. "I'm all right," Kitty said easing Matt's mind along with Doctor Chapman.

"Now Marshal, if you could hold his head steady now please just as steady as you could hold it that's right," Chapman said as Matt did what he was told. "It's all right Newly it's all right," Chapman said talking in a level even control tone.

Kitty stood there and watched for a few minutes before she couldn't take it anymore. It was breaking her heart seeing Newly like this. She wished Doc was there tending Newly but as far as she could see Doctor Chapman was doing the best he could.

****M&K****

Lydia stood at the bar listening to Burk and Woody talk about Newly rolling her eyes up over the railing occasional towards the room her brother had locked himself in. She didn't know what to do about Ben. "Sam I'm going to go look for the twins," Lydia sighed out seeing her mother walk in the doors. Her mother had enough on her plate to be worrying about her and Ben's little squabble. Lydia headed down towards the stables to try and find the twins.

****M&K****

"Why do you do it that way," Adam asked sitting on the coral fence watching Cole break one of the green colts.

"Cause I don't want him sitting on me from a standing start," Cole answered as he mounted up on the colt that was half laying and half kneeling on the ground.

"You sure ask him a lot of questions," Mark said.

"Well you may want to go back east but I don't," Adam said.

"Breck's a lawyer and he don't live back east," Mark pointed out.

"Well you can be a lawyer if you want to but not me I rather be a rancher," Adam said.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to go back into town and talk to Breck," Mark said.

"Have fun," Adam said watching his brother mount up on his brown and white paint.

****M&K****

Julia stood out in the yard of the house feeding the chicken as Jacob worked on the fence for the chicken coop. She couldn't help smiling watching his muscles bunch under the under shirt as he worked.

"There, that should do it," Jacob said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well…" he said as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. "It's not much but it's getting there," Jacob said.

"It's perfect," Julia sighed out looking at her new house. It was nothing more than a simple two story farm house just like Bess's house only Julia had green shutters instead of red. She remembered when Jacob first drawling pictures for the plans, and how they discussed it to great lengths. Of course nobody knew that was what they had talked about the most. They had taken many of horse back and buggy rides out in these fields looking for just the perect spot to build. She had hated the waiting, but she understood why Jacob wanted to wait to ask for her hand after the house was built. The little cabin they were staying in now work but Julia couldn't wait to get to move into her house that they built together. "How much longer do you suppose," she asked.

"Oh I'd say somewhere around late May early June," Jacob said hugging her tighter against him. "just a little after planting," Jacob said.

"Seems to me to be a waste," Julia said. "I mean planting two gardens," Julia said.

"Well we can plant just one right here if you want," Jacob said seeing her logic.

"It makes more sense," Julia said. "But I still don't see why we have to wait until May and June to move in," Julia said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"No furniture honey," Jacob said simply.

*****M&K****

Matt walked over to the Long Branch and found Kitty sitting with Festus and half the saloon asking how Newly was. Matt didn't know what to tell them except for what the doctor said. "Well he says it's a bone spur, pressing on the brain," Matt said still a little unsure of what that was exactly.

"Well how in tarnation can he tell that," Festus burst out.

"I don't know Festus," Matt said walking over behind Kitty to sit down. "He seems to be pretty sure," Matt said not sure whether to trust Doctor Chapman or not. He wanted to for Doc's sake but he really didn't know.

"And that there is what caused him not to know ya," Festus said.

"It's more serious then that," Kitty said softly. "Newly's afraid of us," she added.

"I never heard of such a thing, doesn't seem possible." Festus grunted out.

"Well Doctor Chapman seems to know what he's talking about," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"Well I wouldn't trust what he has to say about it, he doesn't know Newly like we do," Burk piped up.

"Well I don't know I heard how he fought back against Miss Kitty there," Woody intervened.

"Well maybe he just got himself a fever Matthew, maybe he's just a thrashing around," Festus said trying to sound hopeful.

"Well, it makes sense to me," Sam said sitting two beers down in front of Kitty and Matt.

Matt looked up at him for a moment knowing why he believed that, there has been countless times Sam had helped Kitty with him when he had a fever. But this wasn't like those times either.

"Certainly, it does," Burk agreed. "Fevers can cause almost anything. I wouldn't trust no doctor except Doc," he added.

"What if Doc said it was a bone spur pressing on his brain would you believe it then," Kitty said looking at all three men.

"Well oh Doc wouldn't say nothing like that Miss Kitty," Festus said standing up. "He's too blame smart, as for this here high flootin' dude over yonder I wouldn't believe a thang that man…."

Doctor Chapman heard Festus and Burk talking about him from the door way. And he knew his hearing wasn't wrong because everybody shut up when they saw him.

"Did you leave him over yonder by himself," Festus grumbled.

"He's with Mrs. Smalley," Chapman answered.

"Her name's Ma," Festus said sitting back down in his seat.

"Beer for the Doctor Sam," Burk called out.

Kitty just looked at Burk with distain. She wanted to choke the little weasel. Yet she was just as mystified by the whole as everyone else. Well there was one fire way to find out the answers. "Doctor we were just talking about your diagnosis of Newly, well there are some of here that don't understand it including me I'm afraid." Kitty admitted.

"Well ma'am it's simple and not so simple. During the explosion your friend suffered a factored skull a piece of bone very small I imagine splintered and was driven into his brain now that will have to be removed." Chapman explained.

"How big is that doctor," Matt asked.

"I won't know until I go in but from my examination of the wound I judge about half the size of your little finger nail. It doesn't have to be large to put pressure on the brain." Chapman answered.

"You said remove," Kitty questioned.

"You ain't a fixin' to go diggin' into Newly's brain," Festus questioned.

"Of course he's not," Burk said as he fiddled with his collar only to get elbowed by Woody. "Are ya," Burk questioned.

"Not dig operate," Chapman corrected.

"How dangerous is it," Kitty questioned worriedly.

"Ma'am any operation that involves the human brain is dangerous. I think I better tell you all now even if the spur is removed, your friend may still exhibits these signs of confusion he's presently expressing," Chapman warned.

"You mean you can't cure him," Festus said flabbergasted.

"I mean I simply don't know." Chapman admitted.

""Well he can't just go operating with out knowing nothing," Festus said simply.

"Isn't there any other way," Kitty questioned.

"Not unless you rather have him stay the way he is for the rest of his life," Chapman said primly.

Matt watched Festus leave grumbling something under his breath. "Doctor won't you sit down and join us," Matt suggested.

"No thank you Marshal, I'm just going to go get me some supper." Doctor Chapman said turning to leave.

****M&K****

Ben sat there on the lounge, with one arm draped behind Lillian's shoulders holding her against his chest as she played with the button's on his shirt. "How long ya been doin' it?" he asked suddenly.

Lillian's head popped up to look at him. "Since I was fifteen. My ma was a whore too," Lillian said turning away from him. "Never knew my pa; he was one of her customers. She always said I was an accident and I cost her almost a year's good money." She huffed out. "She resented me till the day she died. I was fourteen then and I guess I took over from her. Didn't know how to do anythin' else. Guess ya don't know what it's like to have yer ma hate ya." Lillian said.

The innocent question prompted her to tell him a couple of things that she never had before, such as her roots. Ben just sat there listening.

****M&K****

Lydia walked in the doors of the Long Branch almost bumping into Doctor Chapman who just brushed past her. "Well…" Lydia said walking over to her parents.

"He's going to have to operate," Kitty sighed out wearily.

"It's that serious," Lydia said as Matt and Kitty filed her in on what was wrong with Newly.

"Yeah," Matt sighed out.

"Where have you been hiding," Kitty asked looking at her daughter.

"I went looking for the twins," Lydia said.

"Mark's over at Breck's office and Adam out at your place watching Cole break that colt again." Matt said.

"He really wants to be a lawyer," Kitty said looking at Matt.

"For now he does," Matt agreed. "But he's only nine, he could change his mind," he added looking at her.

"Well it's safer," Kitty admitted patting his arm.

"Safer than what mama," Lydia asked.

"Dodging bullets and horns," Kitty said making Matt sputter on his beer.

"Horns," Matt questioned looking at her.

"Yeah, he wants to go to work for Luke and John," Kitty said pointing a finger towards the stairs.

"I knew that," Matt said ducking his head a little.

"You knew and you aren't going to try and stop him," Lydia said.

"Lydia, that's like talking to your father when his mind is made up," Kitty started. "You know…."

"Matthew," Festus said coming in the Long Branch.

"What is it Festus," Matt asked.

"Newly," Festus said telling Matt and Kitty what had happened.

****M&K****

Matt and Festus stood out in front of the jail going over their searching plans.

"Marshal!"

"What is it Dump Hart," Matt said as the estrange rider came up to them.

"It's Newly O'Brain, I never would have believed," Dump Hart said.

"What he do," Festus asked.

"Well he was hiding in my barn for some reason.I didn't know it was him, I went in with my gun and he jumped me. and believe me marshal I was just trying to defend myself," Dump Hart explained.

"What ya do to him," Festus questioned.

"I shot him but I didn't mean it."

"You killed him." Festus raged.

"No but I hit him and I'm sure by now he's in a mighty bad way," Dump Hart stated.

"How long ago, this happen," Matt asked before Festus could say anything.

"Oh, as long ago, as it took me to ride into town."

"All right I'll tell you what you do. Go get Doctor Chapman and take him back out to your place. We'll see if we can find Newly and if we do we'll bring him there. lets go boys," Matt said mounting up.

****M&K****

Kitty sat at the table in the vacant bar trying to ease her nerves, as Lydia paced restlessly in front of the bar. Lydia walked to the big doors once more and opened them to look outside once more.

"Anything," Kitty asked.

"No, nothing," Lydia said pulling the doors shut again with a snap.

"Ben," Lillian called out over the railing.

"Not yet," Kitty said. "Why don't you come down and join us," Kitty said looking at her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Mrs. Dillon," Lillian said looking at Lydia.

Kitty saw the look and looked at her daughter.

"You might as well," Lydia huffed out moving over to the bar.

"Lydia," Kitty scolded. "Lillian come on down and don't pay her any mind," Kitty said.

Lillian walked down the stairs and over to where Kitty was sitting. "Thank you," Lillian said.

"How old are you," Kitty asked without any preliminaries.

"I just turned seventeen," Lillian answered.

"A little young to be in this business isn't it," Lydia whipped out moving over to the table beside her mother.

"I reckon," Lillian agreed. "After my mother died, it was the only option for me," Lillian added softly.

"How old were you when your mother died?" Lydia asked feeling a tinge of sympathy for the girl.

"Fourteen," Lillian said.

"What about your father?" Lydia questioned.

"Never knew him," she added.

"You have a contract with Maudie," Kitty asked suddenly. She knew it was customary for some saloon owners to hold contract on their girls, so they didn't up and walk away.

"No," Lillian said seeing a little understanding in Kitty's eyes. "When Maudie took over for Hank that was the first thing she did was rip up the contracts. I just stay there because…Well it's the only home I've known." Lillian explained.

They sat there asking Lillian all kinds of questions which she answered while they waited. Both of the redheaded saloons owners were coming to understand what Ben saw in Lillian, she was tough as nails but tender and caring too. Kitty may have understood it better than Lydia but Lydia wasn't thinking like a practical woman at the moment. She was too concerned about her brother at the moment to give Lillian the chance.

****M&K****

Festus walked out on Dump Hart's porch when he heard the horses ride up in the yard. "He's in here Matthew," Festus said stepping off the porch and grabbing Buck's reins. "The doctor's been operating most of the night," Festus added looking at Matt.

Matt noticed how Festus called Doctor Chapman doctor not a quack-quack doctor. It didn't take long for Matt to realize something had happened to change the way Festus felt about the Doctor but whatever it was it was enough to gain the hill man's respect. Matt knew how hard it was to gain that worthy honor but once you had it you had it for life. He was glad things had worked out between the two men but he was concerned about Newly as well. Matt walked into the house and saw Doctor Chapman checking on Newly. "How is he Doctor," Matt questioned.

"I won't know until he wakes up. He's had a great deal done to his body but he's amazingly strong boy, we just have to hope for the best." Doctor Chapman said looking at the men surrounding one end of the table.

"The best," Festus repeated before Woody and Burk started hounded him asking him if Newly really was gonna be all right. Ben stood close to his father staring down at the man he considered like a big brother.

All the racket really started to agitate Doctor Chapman. "Marshal, will you get these men out of here now what he needs right now is rest not a lot of people hanging around him." Chapman said roughly commanding.

"Boys," Matt said looking at the little search party. Matt felt bad watching them all somewhat crawl out the door. He knew they didn't mean no harm they were just concerned about Newly's welfare in the hands of a stranger. "Doctor, you know you're right about the men and all but you got to understand one thing. They think a lot of newly. they've been out there all night searching around wading in the mud trying to help him." Matt said simply trying to explain the boys' reactions.

"Around here your friends are like your family, sometimes the only family you got," Ben added quietly.

Doctor Chapman walked outside after hearing Ben say that. He stood outside for a few minutes talking to the men that had spent most of their night searching for Newly. A few of them Sam, Woody, Burk and a couple of Ed Bowman's cowhands walked in the house and over towards the stove for some hot coffee.

"His color's better, his pulse is steady. I'd say he looks strong," Doctor Chapman said looking at the men and Matt.

Matt shot Burk a glare when he fumbled with the coffee pot. Burk just smiled apologetically as they all looked towards Matt and Festus and Ben and Doctor Chapman. They weren't surprised that Doctor Chapman didn't scold them again but gave Burk an understanding smile.

"Marshal," Newly said in a weak voice as he woke up and saw Matt and Festus and Ben. Matt moved over closer towards Newly who just stared at him. "Festus," Newly said looking at the hill man. "Ben," he said seeing the smile on Ben's face.

"Gentlemen, I'd say we've all done a good nights work," Doctor Chapman said looking at all of them as Newly started to close his eyes to rest.

****M&K****

They moved Newly back into a spare bedroom, and Matt walked out on the porch with Ben for a moment. "Ben, ride back to town and tell your mother," Matt said looking at his son.

"Yes sir," Ben said. "You staying here till morning," Ben asked.

"Yeah," Matt said knowing his son understood the reasoning why, just like Kitty would.

"All right," Ben said mounting up to do as his father asked as Doctor Chapman walked out the door to smoke a borrowed cigarette again.

"Be careful," Matt warned as Ben turned Dump Hartahawk around and rode towards town with a curt nod.

"That's some young man there Marshal," Doctor Chapman commented.

"I'm proud of him," Matt said leaning up against the post.

"He taught me something tonight," Chapman commented softly noticing Matt looking at him.

"Oh what's that," Matt asked.

"Dodge City is nothing like New Orleans," Chapman said.

"No it's not," Matt agreed.

"You ever been to New Orleans, Marshal," Chapman asked curiously.

"A few times," Matt admitted. "Kitty's originally from New Orleans and we've been there a few times," Matt said.

"Didn't like it huh," Chapman asked.

"It was all right but it's too crowded and impersonal for my taste," Matt said thoughtfully.

"You're right about the impersonal part. Remember how I told you I couldn't call my patient by their first name," he said watching Matt nod his head. "In all the years that I've been a doctor I'd never known friends to do what Newly's friends did tonight." Chapman said.

Matt just nodded his head in understanding at the little explanation

****M&K****

Ben rode back to town and took care of Dump Hartahawk before heading down to the Long Branch. When he opened the door he found his mother talking to Lillian along with Lydia. He couldn't help but noticing the distain charm dripping from every word his sister spoke. Normally he would go with a girl that meet the three women in his life's approval but not this time. He liked Lillian for who she was and what she was. He accepted her and she accepted him and he was tired of Julia and Lydia running his life.

"Ben," Lillian said looking over at him with a look of complete understanding and one pleading for rescue.

"We found Newly, and Doctor Chapman operated with Festus's help but he's fine," Ben said watching his mother's shoulders sag with relief. "Dad said he'll be back in the morning but he's staying out at Dump Hart's place tonight." Ben said watching his mother nod in understanding.

Kitty stood up knowing Matt wasn't going to leave Newly alone unless he had to and Festus was with him. "Well," she said looking at Lydia. "I'm going home and to bed," she said standing up.

"What about Cole," Lydia asked.

"I don't know," Ben said breaking his silence again because of his sister's worry. "I don't know if he's staying or coming back tonight but I think most of them are staying out there to take turns sitting with Newly." Ben said moving over to the table.

"I should ride out there," Lydia said.

"Sis, I know how you feel about Newly but you don't need to be riding out there tonight. It's dark and you could get hurt easily, I could barely see riding in," Ben said seeing the panic cross his mother's face. "And Dad wouldn't want either of you risking it," Ben said.

"He's right Lydia," Kitty sighed conceding to the fact that her son was right. "Why don't you come and stay over at the house tonight with me and the twins," Kitty said.

"All right," Lydia said following her mother out of the saloon and over to the house.

****M&K****

Two weeks later Matt sat in the Long Branch drinking a cup of coffee with Kitty. They both had noticed the tension between Lydia and Ben and knew the reason was mainly due to Lillian. Lydia had purposely made herself scares while Lillian was here, and today was the first morning she had come in, in over a week. But neither parent knew what to do.

Julia on the other hand wasn't openly embracing Lillian but she wasn't slamming the door in her face either. At least Julia was trying to give her a chance for Ben's sake which put her in the middle of Lydia and Ben's silent war. But Julia was sticking to herself here lately, making Kitty and Matt wonder if there was something wrong between Julia and Jacob.

And on top of all that the twins were starting to go their separate ways again. Adam was hanging out at Lydia's more and more with Cole while Mark hung out with Breck and Mr. Hightower and over at the jail more often than he should. They had caught Mark two days ago over at the jail a sleep on the cot with one of Matt's law books laying on his chest. The worst part was they couldn't even scold him for worrying them because he wasn't missing.

Kitty still wasn't comfortable with Lillian but she was just concerned about Ben. She didn't hold Lillian being a whore against her, because Kitty understood the circumstance behind it. A contract was hard to break, and the few explanations Lillian had gave her, Kitty understood having lived that life herself. Yet she still wasn't so sure about the girl.

Matt couldn't find nothing wrong with the girl other then her being a "working girl", but he didn't have any room to tell Ben who he should see considering his own history. Not that he held it against Kitty or Lillian for that matter either. It was just something Ben was going to have to learn himself and ask himself.

"Morning Miss Kitty, Matt-hew," Festus said walking into the saloon.

"Oh, good morning Festus," Kitty greeted.

"Festus," Matt said sipping his coffee.

"Coffee's hot if you want some," Kitty said offering.

"Yes'um I believe I will and the hotter the better. I'll tell you something my sciatic has just been a twinging up something fierce on me," Festus said.

"Well you ought to have Doctor Chapman take a look at it he might have just the thing for it," Matt said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I have a feeling that just the thing is just right behind the bar," Kitty said leaning over closer towards Matt.

"Oh, much oblige Miss Kitty I believe I will," Festus said walking over towards the bar.

"Did I offer," Kitty said looking at Matt.

"Well I didn't hear ya but then my ears ain't as good as his," Matt said looking at her.

"Humph," Kitty said with a smirk as she looked towards the bar and Festus.

"Well if it ain't Doctor Chapman and a stranger." Festus said forgetting all about the bottle he was a fetching. "Here let me help you there," Festus said grabbing Newly's free arm to help him over to Matt and Kitty.

"Much oblige," Newly said as they continued on their way.

"Newly," Matt said standing up to grab a free chair for him to sit in as Doctor Chapman and Festus help him over. "Come on sit down," Matt said holding the vacant chair.

"Just take her slow and easy," Doctor Chapman said to Newly as they slowly moved towards the chair.

"Well I tell my feet what to do but seems like they got a mind of their own," Newly said jokingly.

"Well it's been no time at all since we operated on you son your lucky to have your eyes open." Doctor Chapman said as Newly sat down in the chair and Matt went to join Kitty once more.

"I'll tell you something Doc these here Dodge folks are a tough breed," Festus said.

"I can believe it," Chapman agreed.

"How you feeling Newly," Kitty asked.

"I hurt more places then I knew I had Miss Kitty, but otherwise fine," Newly said looking at her.

"How about some coffee," she asked. "How about you Doctor Chapman," Kitty offered friendly.

"I sure hope this is on the house because I hear I don't have a gun shop any more," Newly stated looking at her.

"Oh it is and you do," Kitty said pouring them both a cup.

"Newly a whole bunch of the folks in town got together, ole Festus, Sam, Burk Mr. Lathrop lot of people they rebuilt your shop," Matt said.

"Even matt and Doctor Chapman they hammered a bit," Kitty pitched in proud of her husband and Doctor Chapman both for helping out. She knew Matt would help with what he could, but it was shocking to see Doctor Chapman helping out a total stranger.

"I appreciate it. You folks are might good friends," Newly said gratefully.

"Fiddle Newly like us Haggens always say, a fella can't choose his relation nor his neighbors but he can blame sure pick his friends and you better do a good job of it." Festus said.

"Well I did didn't I," Newly said tauntingly.

"We did," Kitty said knowingly.

"Festus, now I believe I'm going to have that drink you offered me," Doctor Chapman said looking at the man beside him.

"Oh well you see doctor when I was offering to buy you that drink see that was right after payday but now…" Festus said looking everywhere but at Doctor Chapman.

Matt ducked his chin in as Kitty stared at him knowingly.

"You mean you're broke," Doctor Chapman said.

"Just flatter then a snake through a ringer," Festus said looking at Doctor Chapman bashful like.

"Then why don't you allow me the honor of buying us all a drink to celebrate," Chapman said.

"Oh we sure wouldn't want to hurt your feelings by refusing ya would we," Festus said.

"Why thank you Festus," Chapman said noticing Kitty trying to get up from her seat. "No Miss Kitty, I'll get it," Chapman said.

"I'll tell you one thing he's sure learned a heap since he's been here in Dodge," Festus said.

"He's had a pretty good teacher don't you think," Matt said looking at Festus.

"Now in New Orleans this is what we call café royal," Chapman said adding a drop of whiskey to everyone's coffee.

"In Dodge we call it Haggen charm," Kitty said looking at the big grin spreading across Festus face as he ducked his chin. Matt couldn't help shaking his head at his wife's joke but knowing Doctor Chapman would catch on soon enough to Festus's ways.

They sat there talking and Doctor Chapman kept watching Kitty shift positions very subtle like but moving constantly. "Miss Kitty are you all right," Chapman asked concerned.

"I will be if this cowboy stops moving," Kitty said shifting again noticing a look of concern on Matt's face.

"He's been moving a lot here lately," Matt said looking at her. "You barely got any sleep last night," he said looking at her.

"I'm fine," Kitty said reclining back in the chair a little as she absently rubbed her bulging belly. "So Doctor Chapman how do you like Dodge compared to New Orleans," Kitty asked.

"Well it's different Miss Kitty," Doctor Chapman said allowing her to change the subject.

"And that's what we call Kitty Russell's evasive maneuvers," Lydia said joining them.

"More like her dodging the subject," Matt said as Lydia ran a hand over his shoulder.

"Would you two stop," Kitty said firmly looking at them heatedly.

"Mom, admit it you're in labor," Lydia said.

"I am not and that is one thing I should know," Kitty said tartly. "He's just being a little rowdy that's all," Kitty sighed out.

"Well I'm glad I'm alive to know this one," Newly said.

"We are too Newly," Kitty said smiling sweetly at the young man.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: I've been trying to think of how I could do Lynnott. While I do to point like the story line, I'm not very happy with it but I do like the Kitty and Matt moments. So I'm going to do a complete rewrite of Lynnott but use the Matt and Kitty moments plus the basic plot line well somewhat. Oh I'm going to use reference to Mad Dog and Drago(with rewriting), and Elijah and My Brother's Keeper.**_

_**Thank you for your concerns on my health I promise it won't be so long this time for a new posting hopefully. **_

_**Thank you for your opinions on Season 20 but after much debating I've decided I got to use at least three of them : Angry Land, Women for sale, and The fourth Victim maybe four: Hard Labor still debating on if that's why I want Matt to retire. **_

_**Brady: Glad you are feeling better. I'm glad you agree with Matt about Lydia butting out of Ben's life. Hopefully this chapter will explain a lot of Lydia's reaction. And I figured the old saying is true the apple don't fall far from the tree, is my reasoning behind it. As for the Julia/Jacob things are going to pick up later on I promise and there will be a lot of chemistry and fireworks. And your right about Kitty not getting over the whole Mike thing but she's not going to bring it up just yet…but as for the insecurities and doubts we are going to reflect on them a little more.**_

_**Becky: I'll try not to keep you waiting so long for this chapter.**_

_**Ellen: I rarely watch them either because they aren't the same. As for the movies I have to say Last Apache and Return to Dodge and One man's justice are my favorite. As for the silent treatment Ben's giving Lydia, and how much like Matt Ben is, I could see him causing his sister any unnecessary worry when it comes to their family, regardless of how Lydia feels about Lillian. Remember I said the baby was due close to Matt's birthday, but I found a way to rant about carrying this little one and all the uncomfortable side effects LOL. That's why we have a passel of Dillons running around. As for the Mark and Adam part I'm using my own twins and the fact that I'm a twin to work with them. My twins and my sister are like night and day. As for the innocence of them I took off my son who thought the twins came out of my belly button lol. Like I said before I can see where the Matt/Kitty/Chapman triangle might work but I'm not really into it. I just think of him being a good friend to Kitty with some things in common from their experiences in New Orleans. And he didn't have a big role just a fill in for our beloved Doc. **_

_**Chapter 65**_

Matt stood out in front of the jail in the early afternoon, he wished Festus was in town but he wasn't. Matt could kick Festus's butt for leaving Kitty while he was in Wichita for a trail that was supposed to be in Hayes to ride up to Bucklin to help out a relative. He was supposed to be watching over Dodge and Kitty for him while Newly and Cole were out with Drago looking for the men that had hurt the little boy and maybe even possibly killed him along with his mother. He trusted Newly and Cole to keep Drago in line, but he still had no idea where they were and he hadn't heard anything from them. Now he was stuck with a most unfortunate decision to make. Now that May was finally here the spring trail herds would be rolling in to town, and he needed to ride out and check with the trail boss, but he didn't want to leave Kitty side just yet, especially with Doctor Chapman out tending to the boy.

The choice between family and the obligation to his duty was always tough for him to make. He knew Kitty would tell him to go ahead but he also knew that just as soon as he left he wouldn't make it a day out of Dodge before he had to come back because she was having the baby. Yet if he didn't check with the trail bosses things were libel to get tricky and sticky with a mess of trouble he didn't need. So he stood trying to figure out what to do when he saw Kitty waddling out of the post office and heading towards him.

"Matt," Kitty said stepping up beside him with his help.

"You take up delivering the mail," he teased noticing his circulars under her arm.

"Cute," Kitty said handing the rolled up posters to him. "We got a letter from Quint and Chester and one from Doc," Kitty said ruffling through the mail. "And one from Rene," she added opening that letter.

"Oh," Matt said starting to unroll the posters.

"It's probably her wanting us to come for another visit," Kitty said.

"Why don't you tell her to come here for a visit," Matt grumbled.

"Could you see Rene here in Dodge," Kitty quipped out moving over towards the chairs.

"No, but it's better than us going there," Matt said. He liked New Orleans but he always felt like an over grown ox and a bear in a cage on display. It was just too crowded for his taste. Dodge was crowded and still growing but it wasn't anything like New Orleans.

"Matt," Kitty said tilting her head at him before turning her attention back to the letter. "We haven't been to New Orleans since Ben was a baby," Kitty pointed out continuing to read the letter.

"I know," Matt agreed sitting down beside her. "It's just well…I always feel like I got two left feet there," Matt admitted.

"Nobody could ever accuse you of having two left feet," Kitty said patting his arm as she read the letter. "Oh no," Kitty said dramatically.

"What," Matt said.

"Rene and Andre and Michelle are all coming here for a visit." Kitty sighed out.

"What's wrong with that," Matt asked.

"Nothing really except for when," Kitty said looking at him.

"When," Matt said.

"In a couple of days," Kitty said looking to see the post date of the letter to make sure.

"Oh boy," Matt said looking at her. "It sure won't be dull," he said lightly trying to ease the tension he saw building.

"Damn it Matt it's not funny," Kitty bit out trying to get up out of the chair. "It's going to be bad enough with everything else going on." She said looking at him.

"What ya mean," Matt said.

"Well Lillian just got back in town which means Ben is going to be stuck to her and preparing to leave. Lydia and Ben still aren't talking to each other. With Cole gone with Newly there's nobody here to keep Lydia in line. There is something going on with Julia and Jacob I just haven't figured out what yet. Plus the twins running here and there, with Festus gone you're going to have to go start doing your rounds to the camps and this one coming any day now….Let's just throw my family on top of that pile," Kitty ranted.

"Well we both know why Ben's not talking to Lydia, not that I blame him. The girls are just going to have to let him live his own life." Matt said.

"I understand that but Ben could give Lydia the chance to explain her reasoning. And I don't think it has anything to do with what Lillian does for a living either." Kitty said tartly rubbing a hand across her lower back.

"So you think it's right for Lydia to make the decision for Ben," Matt said watching her.

"No, I'm just saying Ben should give her a chance to explain it before he goes off." Kitty said. "I don't want to fight about this," Kitty said.

"I'm not fighting about anything," Matt said. "You're the one who brought it up," he pointed out.

"Well it's going to be a hell of a few days," Kitty said rubbing her back again.

"Come on," Matt said getting up from his chair.

"What," Kitty said.

"You're back is hurting again, maybe if you lay down you'll feel better," Matt said wrapping an arm around her waist as he started across the street with her. They were midway in the street when Kitty grabbed his waist tighter than normal. Matt looked over at her and saw her pale complexion even paler than normal as she bit her lip and hugged him tighter. "What's wrong," he asked all ready assuming what the problem was.

Kitty didn't answer him as she bit her lip harder to keep from screaming but lucky she didn't have to because before she knew what happening Matt had her up in his arms striding up towards the house.

Matt laid Kitty down on their bed as gently as he could. "Why did you have to pick a time that Doctor Chapman's out of town." Matt grumbled standing up to his full height.

"Well I don't like it either but you try to hold your son in and tell me how you like it," Kitty bit out.

"Well if you stop having daughters that are as impatient as you we wouldn't be in this fix," Matt said.

"I'm not impatient Matt Dillon, I think I've waited long enough," Kitty snapped out grabbing the spindles of the brass headboard. "Shouldn't you be going to fetch Ma or Bess or Jane or someone…." Kitty gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Yeah," Matt said moving towards the door giving Kitty one last look before he hurried out of the house.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch and found his daughters and Jacob drinking a cup of coffee at one of the tables. "You're mother's over at the house having the baby. Jacob will you ride out and fetch your mom," Matt said looking at his son in law.

"Sure," Jacob said getting up, to do just that, "Pete, I'm borrowing your horse," Jacob said walking out the door.

"I'll get mom a gown," Julia said looking at Lydia.

"All right," Lydia said getting up. "I'll meet you over there," Lydia said. "Mark run down to Ma's and tell her to get up to the house as fast as she can," Lydia snapped out.

"But I'm reading," Mark said from the corner table.

"I don't care move it," Lydia said. "And grab Ben and Adam too, while you're at it."

"Grab me for what," Ben said walking in the saloon with Lillian on his arm.

"You're mother's having the baby," Matt said smiling brightly.

****M&K****

Kitty laid there in the bed alone gritting through the contractions that were racking her back. She ran a hand over her stomach, wondering if Mike Yardner was going through the same thing or maybe already done so or at least getting close. She still hated the idea of the possibility of Matt having another child by another woman, but there was nothing she could do about it. She just couldn't help wondering and worrying if one day soon a telegram would come announcing the news or even a letter and that scared her. She knew her taciturn cowboy all too well to know he'd go down there again. It wasn't so much of the thought of him having another a child as the possibility of a repeat of history that scared her.

Matt Dillon despite everything including his badge was a good father. He cared about the wellbeing of his children all of them, even when he didn't really show it. But when it came to women sometimes he was a little slow. And if Mike Yardner had the charms to lure him in before she could do it again.

"Oh stop it Kitty," she bit out harshly to herself. "Matt didn't even know what he was doing," she reminded herself once again, but it still didn't help ease the fear.

****M&K****

Lydia and Julia helped Kitty into a gown to where she'd be a little more comfortable in between the ragged breathing and contractions. Kitty nestled back against the pillows gripping the spindles in her hands tightly as another contraction overcame her. When she finally got her breath she looked at the girls who were just sitting and standing close by the bed. "Well this is as good as time as any," Kitty said.

"For what," they both questioned at once.

"For the two of you to start talking," Kitty said pointedly.

"Mama you need to keep your strength up." Julia said softly. "Don't worry about us," Julia said looking over at Lydia.

"She right Mama, you're not as young as you used to be," Lydia pointed out.

"I know how old I am young lady, and don't you two go getting foxy with me, I know you too well," Kitty said.

Lydia just sighed as she sank down on the foot of the bed close to her sister. "All right Mama," Lydia sighed out.

"Want to tell me why your brother is giving you the silent treatment," Kitty asked.

"He's still mad at me from the last time Lillian visited," Lydia said getting up to go look out the window. "He thinks I ran her off the last time. I don't know maybe I did in away but it was with the best of intentions."

"That maybe so but you two don't have to put me in the middle," Julia heaved out wearily. "Lillian's a good girl when you give her a chance," she added pointedly.

"It's nothing against her personally, or even what she does but then again it is," Lydia said turning around to face them.

"Then what is it," Kitty said.

"It's Ben. I don't think he fully understands it all. He goes to Winston what every other week but during a time it's slow. Mama you said yourself how much like Dad, Ben is," Lydia said looking at her mother. "Ben hasn't really had to come to terms with Lillian's work because he don't see it," Lydia added pointedly.

Kitty hadn't thought about that and she remembered how mad it used to make Matt when she had to take another cowboy up stairs, and they weren't even a couple then just friends. "Well maybe it's like how your father and me was starting out but it might have changed too like we did," Kitty said.

"Mama there's always someone faster than Dad and Ben and you know it how short their tempers are," Lydia pointed out.

"Lydia, just go talk to him," Kitty said as she watched her daughter stare out the window.

"It's not that simple Mama," Lydia said never once turning around to look at her mother.

"Yes it is too," Kitty burst out grabbing the spindles again as her face contorted with pain. After a few minutes when Kitty could breathe in relief did she continue. "You are just going to have to corner him and make him listen. Maybe if you do that this silent war will be over." Kitty said.

"I've tried Mama, honestly I have but he won't give me a chance," Lydia said.

"Well pretend he's your father and I bet you'll get it," Kitty said giving her daughter an encouraging smile. "Now Julia what's going on between you and Jacob?" Kitty questioned grabbing spindles again.

"Jacob built us a house. It's a beautiful house but it don't seem like we're ever going to get to move in there. I'm sick of living in the cabin. It's nice and all but it's not really home. Our home at least," Julia explained.

"Why is it taking you so long to move," Lydia asked.

"Because Jacob has his pride," Julia murmured. "I love the man to death, but I'm tired of waiting," Julia sighed out.

"Why don't you tell him you got some furniture," Lydia questioned.

"I have and all that did was cause a big fight." Julia said.

"Julia just talk to him," Kitty said as she watched her youngest daughter fight back the wave of tears.

"It's not that simple Mama," Julia said never once looking up at her mother.

"Yes it is too Julia, you love him and he obviously loves you. Now either you love him enough to try and make it work or you don't love him nearly enough." Kitty said firmly.

"Mama it's not like you and Daddy fighting," Julia said.

"Now wait a minute there young lady, you can't go weighing you relationship with Jacob against me and your father's. We've had close twenty years over your three months, and it's been an uphill battle the whole nine yards. But there isn't one day I would change about it, expect maybe your father's hard headedness, but that is beside the point. Just go talk to your husband," Kitty said.

****M&K****

Matt stood out in the living room with Bess, Jacob, Ben, Lillian and the twins listening to the girls and Kitty talking through the opened door. Matt and Ben just glared at Jacob through narrow eyes at hearing Julia's voice crack with the pent up emotions. Jacob looked down at his boots unable to bare the looks from his mother and in-laws. Bess just shook her head before she continued into the room.

Matt gave up trying to staring Jacob into remission the boy looked like he was in enough anguish over it. Ben on the other hand seemed to be feeling a little guilt over giving Lydia the silent treatment. In a way Matt felt sorry for her but her hearing the truth was almost a necessity. He had to admit that his oldest thought almost along the same lines as he did when it came to Ben. The worst part about it was Matt understood both sides of it, but it was the look on Lillian's face that nearly broke the mold**.**

Lillian stood there a little off to herself with her perfected poker face firmly in place. It nearly broke her heart in to a million pieces seeing the guilty remorse fill Ben's blue eyes as he glanced at her, before turning his narrowing cold stare on his brother-in-law. She couldn't help letting the old creeping doubts fill her mind again. For being only seventeen she had seen the worse life had to offer until Ben Dillon showed up. Was he feeling guilty for choosing a whore over his sister? Did he regret it all or was she just a point to prove? Maybe Lydia was right the first time, after all once a whore always a whore. Lillian slipped out the door while no one was paying any attention to her. She didn't deserve Ben Dillon and she never would. It would be better if she just walked away and had never met him.

****M&K****

Bess sat there in a chair beside Kitty wiping her brow with the cool cloth as she grunted and groaned against the pain she was having. Bess could tell they were getting closer to the time but how close remained to be seen.

Kitty's hair was matted down from sweat and her forehead dribbled beads of sweat across her brow in between wetting and rewetting the cloth in Bess's hand. Julia sat on the other side constantly drying the sweat off Kitty's brow, while Lydia started to get things ready for the baby's arrival.

The next contraction that threatened to tear her body in half Kitty drew her knees up as close as she could and panted out "girls." As much as Kitty loved her daughters she didn't really want them in there with her when she gave birth, the twins were one thing that couldn't be helped. Julia and Lydia both looked at their mother before they left the room to wait with the rest of the family.

Jacob held Julia close to him as Kitty finally let lose a scream that would have woken the dead. Matt stood there rigidly waiting and holding his breath as Lydia and Ben held his arms as if to hold him back. None of them could tell who was in the most pain, Kitty or Matt. Lydia and Ben had to let go of Matt's arms when Kitty screamed for him because unless they were a god with super human strength they couldn't have held him back.

****M&K****

Matt walked over to the side of the bed that was vacant leaning over Kitty and before he knew what hit Kitty had two fist full of his shirt pulling him closer.

"You even think about another one and I'll kill you," she gritted out as she pushed only to fall back on the pillows as a little cry echoed around the room.

Matt knew Kitty didn't mean what she said it was just the pain of the labor. He couldn't really begrudge her after Lydia he would have refused anymore himself. Well that was if he had to go through all the pain that Kitty did.

"It's a boy," Bess said happily.

****M&K****

Matt sat there stretched out on the side of the bed long after Bess had finished getting Kitty presentable again. "Well, have you thought of another name yet," Matt questioned staring at his son. He knew Kitty had wanted to name the baby Luke, but now that the twins had the puppy and the pup's name was Luke it was out of the question.

"Not really," Kitty admitted.

"Well I have," Matt said surprising her. "So far they've all been named after family," he pointed out. "So how about Joseph Nicholas," Matt suggested softly.

"Who do we know that's named Joseph and Nicholas," Kitty questioned.

"Well if it was a girl we were going to name her Olivia Grace after our grandmothers. So I wired you Aunt Michelle a little after the puppy and asked what her father's middle name was," Matt explained. "So I used my grandfather first name and your grandfather's middle name and we get Joseph Nicholas," Matt said.

"It's perfect," Kitty said kissing his cheek before he got up. "Where are you going," Kitty asked looking at his smiling face.

"All right you youngens get in here," Matt said opening the door, only to get pushed back into the door as they rushed him.

Adam bounced up on the bed beside his mother as Mark did the same on the other side trying to get as close to the baby as they could. "He ugly looking," Adam said.

"He is not," Kitty admonished swatting a hand at him.

"He is too he's all purney looking and pink," Adam said causing everybody to chuckle.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Matt said teasingly, as he sat down behind his son ruffling his brown curls.

"Aw Dad," Adam said giving Matt's hand a playful shove.

"We didn't look like that," Mark stated pointing at his new baby brother. "We couldn't have," he said looking at his parents doubtfully.

"Well you did," Matt said reaching over to ruffle Mark's red curls.

"Dad," Mark said brushing Matt's hand away as he moved his head out of reach.

They all sat or stood there taking their turn at picking at their brother only to get picked back on by their mother and father. They were all laughing hard at Adam's innocent comment about getting his good-some looks from Festus, when Bess walked in the room. "All right, I think it's time to let Miss Kitty get some rest now," Bess said.

****M&K****

Everyone started towards the door except Matt and that was cause Kitty had caught his sleeve. Matt stood there looking down at her curiously, knowing the look that crossed her face.

"Matt I know you have to go, but can you wait a couple days," Kitty asked.

"Kitty," he sighed out sitting on the side of the bed. "I can't wait much longer or else the herds will be here and there's bound to be trouble." He said trying to rationalize with her.

"Two days at least," Kitty said.

"Honey if you're worried about the boys Lydia will take care of them until your able to," Matt said.

"It's not the boys…" she sighed out wondering how she would ever tell Matt about her doubts. She could let him go and if the wire came just not saying anything. But she couldn't do that either, she couldn't betray him like that. She knew he was right about making the rounds to trail camps to avoid trouble. She couldn't argue with him on that either.

"If it's not the boys what is it," Matt asked.

"Me being selfish, two days please," Kitty said looking at him.

"Two days," Matt conceded.

****M&K****

Jacob drove the wagon back to the cabin with a reluctant and silent Julia beside him. "Julie," Jacob said helping her down out of the buckboard.

"Forget it," Julia said kissing his cheek before she headed to the cabin, leaving him scratching his head after her.

Jacob didn't want to admit it but she wasn't the same Julia he knew and he missed it. He missed her carefree attitude. The way her eyes sparkled when he was around, but now the sparkle was gone and he didn't know what to do to get it back. He finished tending to the team and walked back to the porch. He couldn't bring himself to walk inside just yet so he sank down on the porch step.

Julia paced inside the cabin having nothing to do as she thought about her argument to use against Jacob. Her mother was right she needed to talk to her husband about these matters as she set the coffee on. It wasn't right that they had furniture to use just sitting around going to waste when they could be living in their house. She wanted her own house, not just a cabin her family used to get away from Dodge. She wanted her own house with roots and green shutters, with the chicken coup out back and the garden off the side. She wanted to grow with her husband in their house, not the cabin. Her mind was made up and she knew just what she was going to say to her very proud husband.

****M&K****

Lydia stood at the bar of the Long Branch as a few drifters drifted up to the bar. She had put the twins off to doing their separate things. Adam down at the stables helping Hank and learning while Mark sat in the office reading another law book, Lydia swore Mark was going to turn into a law book. But now that Breck went back to his office in Denver Mark was at a lost about what to do. Truth, be known Lydia was glad to have something else to throw herself in while she wait for Cole to return.

****M&K****

Ben walked into his mother's room above the Long Branch hanging his hat on the peg he was sure his father had used many times. He unbuckled his gun belt and coiled it up and laid it under his hat on the high five. "Lil, I'm back," Ben said eager to see his brown haired and brown eyed vixen. When he didn't get answer he walked over towards the decanter, uncorking the crystal container he turned a glass up to pour the whiskey in it only to freeze at the note laying in front of the silver serving tray. Sitting the decanter back down he picked up the note as he corked it. Picking up his glass he walked over to the overstuffed arm chair and sat down.

Ben held his glass in one hand resting on the arm as he stared at the letter addressed to him. Resting his glass on his leg up against the chair he opened the letter.

"_Ben, words can't express the way I'm feeling right at this moment but I'm going to try. You sister is right, and don't be mad at her she loves you. Things might have been different if I wasn't who I was, but there not. Please don't try and come after me I won't change my mind, you deserve better than a whore. I wish you the best and I'm sorry but its better this way. Lillian." _

Ben folded the letter back up and stared at it as if glaring at it would somehow change the words in it. He slowly took a sip of his whiskey as the anger grew inside him, tossing the glass into the hearth he stood up. Damn it what did she know about it being better this way? What did she know about Lydia being right? He couldn't argue with the fact that Lydia loved him and was concerned about him. Yet he couldn't abide by Lillian's wishes not to go after her either. He had to at least try to change her mind regardless because him sitting there feeling like half his heart was missing wasn't an option. Stuffing the letter in his shirt pocket he walked over grabbing his hat and gun before heading back down the stairs.

****M&K****

Julia walked out on the porch carrying two cups of coffee. "Jacob," she said offering him a cup.

"Thanks," he said taking the cup as she sat down in the rocker. "Julie did we make a mistake," he asked in a low voice.

"A mistake about what," she questioned taking a sip of her coffee.

"A mistake getting married now rather than later," he asked in a whisper.

"I don't think so," Julia said looking over at him, noticing how his head hung down and his shoulders slumped in defeat, but she couldn't mistake his sigh of relief. "If you would just let go of your pride long enough to accept the furniture," she said softly.

"No," Jacob said firmly looking up at her.

"Damn it Jacob why not," Julia bit out.

"I told you why a hundred times, I'm going to be the provider. I'm not going to depend on our parents they have enough on their plates." He said gruffly.

"Mom set that furniture aside for when I got married and set up housekeeping I don't see why we can't accept it. I'm tired of living here, I want my house!" Julia raged.

"You got your house you're just going to have to wait," he shouted at her slowly losing his temper.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, that's all I've ever done, was wait." She shouted sitting her coffee down before she threw it at his head. "WAIT until I get the money for some land Julie. WAIT until I get the house built Julie. We have to WAIT till after the crops are planted to go on a honeymoon Julie. We're just going to have to WAIT until we can afford to take our honeymoon Julie. Let's WAIT a couple years before we start our family Julie. WAIT until I can afford the furniture Julie," she mocked angrily. "Next you'll be saying let's WAIT until we get moved in the house before we starting talking kids." She shouted.

"Julie," Jacob said getting up from his seat to cup her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it," he said softly reining his temper in.

"You can't do it," she raged hitting his chest with her fist. "What about me Jacob? What about US, can you do that. I don't want to spend a year in this cabin, which your pride accepted by the way." She said hastily ready to point out that fact.

"That was different, I knew this was temporarily," he argued. "And I told you we won't be spending a year here. Just as long as it takes to get the crops in, we got to build our credit a little we can't go off our parents," Jacob said. "As soon as harvest season is over we should be able to afford it. But right now it's more important to put the things we really need to survive on credit not the wants," he added calmly rubbing her shoulders in his hands.

"Well guess what I'm done WAITING!" She hissed jerking out of his grip. "I NEED our house! And I refuse to spend all our years growing together in this cabin and not our home." Julia said storming into the cabin.

"Julia," Jacob called out.

"Leave me alone," Julia hissed slamming the door closed.

Julia stormed into their bedroom and grabbed the small carpet valise and started throwing clothes in it, as the door opened.

"Julia," Jacob said staring at her packing. His face was disbelieving.

"I'm leaving," she hissed out. She turned to him after relieving herself of the load of clothing in her grasp. Her arms clung to her sides. She was shaking. When she spoke her voice was heated and uneven, but entirely decided.

Jacob's face sudden dropped. All the frustration and disbelief in his face was gone. His face registered astonishment. Julia felt a strange and uncontrollable surge of triumph rush through her veins when she saw how her actions had affected him. She had never seen him so speechless, so shocked. In just a few words, she had conveyed his normally proud façade to that of a flabbergasted mime.

The sickening exhilaration of triumph continued to wash through her as she continued to pull clothes from the closet and throw them in the bag. Every time she saw his face, still astounded, staring at her as she pulled her belongings out of the closet and placed them in _her _bag the triumph jolted her, almost to the point of making her physically shudder.

She soon finished packing a bag that would last her a month. Jacob was still rooted in the same place as he had been throughout the whole affair. He had never moved, his face never changed, even as she closed the bag and turned to stare at him. Defiance and confidence unlike any that she had ever felt enveloped her. He continued to look at her, his emotionless mask still lifted; his face still the same.

She studied him in a way that she never had before. He almost looked like a different person without that proud look of independence. His eyes were unguarded and mirrored the look on his face. But there was something more in his eyes. There was shock, yes, but there was…pain? She had to look away. Whatever it was in his eyes, it burned. Seared. She would never forget it. It was too deep, too hard to look at. It was almost enough to pull her from her half-crazed tirade.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost evening rush by now. She didn't want to be here anymore. She needed to get out. Turning to the bed again, she swiftly grabbed her bag and started for the door he was effectively blocking.

Jacob was still standing there. Only now he was leaning against the doorway, and his emotionless mask had been carefully constructed again. His arms were crossed over his chest and his stance was casual enough to the on-looker. One more observant, however, would notice how his eyes still shimmered with the dangerous and burning light. One would also notice that his crossed arms seemed to be more a shield or barrier against an attack and his weight against the doorway was more for support than comfort.

Jacob was still standing in the same place, but there was enough room for Julia to try and squeeze her way out. Prancing her way to the door, she spoke again as she carelessly passed him. "I'm leaving…"

She was abruptly cut off when Jacob's arm caught her roughly around the waist, thrusting her back into the room. He swiftly closed the door with his foot. The sound of the wood crashing against the jam echoed through the room. She was shoved violently against the now tightly shut door, Jacob leaning against her. He forced his face into the crown of her head, and his hands in her hair. He assaulted her head, his body moving ever closer to her. Massaging savagely with his hands and desperately nuzzling with the tip of his nose. He was breathing raggedly and when he spoke his voice was coarse and broken. His breath on her head was hot, as was his body against hers. He was everywhere. All around her.

"No…" he said roughly, desperately. "You're not leaving Julia." His hands slid from her hair to her neck, trailing down her shoulders and arms until they reached her hands. Threading her fingers through his, he caught them up around his neck before tracing down her arms again, to her shoulders. Something in the way he touched her made her breathing go erratic. Perhaps it was the way she could feel his breath, heavy and hot, on her face as he drew her closer. Perhaps it was the way in which she felt his fingers tracing over her clothed skin. As his hands reached her waist in their descent and headed for her hips, she looked down to examine his touch. As his hands moved down she watched as his fingers weaved over the cloth, struggling to feel her warmth. It was as if his whole hands endeavored to feel every bow, every curve, every arch of her body. It did the most unusual things to her stomach. It made it hard to breathe.

It was then that she noticed that the ragged breathing wasn't just coming from Jacob. It was coming from her as well. That Jacob wasn't alone in the battle to bring their bodies closer, but she was straining to feel him close to her as well.

He traced from her crown to her forehead with the tip of his nose and paused for a moment, breathing at a quick, staccato tempo. Julia bent her head forward involuntarily, nuzzling the side of his neck and causing him to shudder. Jacob moaned softly before rolling his hands up her back then back down as he pulled her closer.

"Ahh…Julie." He whispered as he dipped his head down to kiss her neck. His breath was hot and moist on her neck and caused her pulse to jump. She pulled her head from his neck so that she could see his face. She needed to touch him. The hand that gripped the back of his neck quickly and recklessly moved to trace the lines of his face. She traced from his ear to his forehead, down the tip of his nose to his lips in a frantic motion. When her hand reached his lips, he opened his mouth and grabbed the tip of her finger with his teeth. She stopped breathing for a moment and everything in the room seemed to still. Jacob stared at her for a moment with a look of gentle longing that was completely contrary to the violent passion that he had just been exhibiting moments before. Her hand still suspended between their faces. Slowly, almost cautiously, he leaned his face forward to kiss the tip of her finger, bringing it between his lips.

Her breathing started up again. Heavy and frenzied. Jacob's eyes raged again. Burning intensely like two molten pits. His head dipped and his mouth roughly captured her lips, instantly molding them to his mouth. His tongue instantly darted out, pushing its way into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, pushing and pulling against him. Both struggling to get closer, never able to get close enough. As soon as their lips had met, a fire instantly started inside of her. From her lips the flames licked towards her throat, her chest, her stomach. And the burning wouldn't stop! Jacob was everything, hot and the fire in her was hot. She was on fire, burning…burning… And she didn't care if this fire was ever put out…

Jacob's lips moved skillfully over hers. He deepened the kiss, slowing his strokes to a devastatingly slow pace. Her legs were starting to shake and she didn't think that she was going to be able to stay standing on her own for much longer. With every renewed assault of her mouth, the fire would rush to the pit of her stomach, almost to the point of pain. Her knees were buckling now, but Jacob's arms held her up. He tightened his grip on her and suddenly she was off the ground. Perhaps she was floating. But no, she knew she was in Jacob's arms because at the moment she could feel everything that was _him_. Right now, she knew that if even the smallest muscle in his body simply shuddered she would feel it. And revel in it.

Jacob walked stiffly to the bed, holding her up with one arm he laid her down on the bed, hovering just above her as his mouth started to move from her lips to her cheeks, her eyes, her neck… Now that his mouth no longer was covering hers, her breathing was even more pronounced. She was breathing so hard it was embarrassing. And when he happened to breathe down onto her skin, well…she hadn't even known that she was capable of making those noises…

"Julie," Jacob's voice was laced with passion and tenderness. Rough and broken, Julia had never heard anything like it. It made the fire in her body spread farther.

This brought her back to reality for a moment, and suddenly she remembered why she was leaving. Now that his lips were no longer inducing temporary amnesia, she suddenly remembered where they were and what they had just been fighting about not an hour ago. His body was pressed rigidly against hers, and it felt delicious. How could it be possibly for someone to feel so…good! Her body was begging her to continue what they had already begun. But her stubborn will, as always, won out.

Her eyes shot open to glare at him and suddenly she was angry. She was angry that he had used her weakness for him against her. It wasn't much but it was the only thing that her befuddled mind could come up with to convince her body to comply.

"No," Julia said shaking her head venomously as she roughly pushed him away from her, jumping off the bed. Jacob stumbled back slightly, apparently not expecting this reaction. She walked back to the door, picking up her bag with a shaky hand.

Behind her she heard Jacob sigh heavily. The mattress shifted under his weight as he straightened up to stand. "Julia you're not leaving." Exasperation and determination were heavy in his voice, making it apparent that he wasn't backing down. Julia turned to look at him now, still trying unsuccessfully to manipulate the knob on the door.

The sight she was met with made her stomach dance wildly. There were beads of sweat on his brow. His hair in disarray, his shirt was unbuttoned and bunched and knotted. He wiped his hand down his face, as someone would do after a long day of work, trying to calm his breathing. His breathing had slowed, but his gestures had only proven to speed hers up again.

"I will!" She spoke hastily and roughly, her struggle with the knob becoming increasingly more violent.

She heard a short, low chuckle come from Jacob as he walked toward her. "No, you will not. You will stay in this room…." He grabbed her hand, "…with me."

He looked into her eyes, frankness and honesty clear in his face. His hand wrapped loosely around her wrist. She ripped her wrist from his gentle grasp and turned to make her way out the door. She turned to Jacob one last time. Hurt and confusion and irritation were clearly written on her face. "When you make up your mind about what's more important I'll be at the Long Branch." Her tone was condescending. With a lift of her chin, she strutted from the room.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch to check on everything before rounds. He saw Lydia standing at the bar fiddling with her earring as she brooded over something. Matt figured it was her worrying about Cole, as he walked towards the bar. "Well, you're busy tonight," Matt commented.

"It's better than not being busy," Lydia said. "How about a beer," she said nodding to Rudy who was filling in for Sam tonight.

Matt saw the nod and rested a hand down on the bar. "He should be getting back soon," he said trying to reassure his daughter.

"I hope so," Lydia said as Rudy sat the beer down in front of Matt. "I understand why Newly went with them but I can't understand Cole."

"If you had seen it you would," Matt said. "It's not something a man can let go too easily."

"I know," Lydia said with her uncanny understanding. Ben walked past her and Matt and headed towards the office door without saying a word. Lydia could tell by the way he was walking that he was madder than a hornet.

"Ben," Lydia said grabbing his arm.

"Leave me alone," Ben said roughly jerking his arm out of her grip and moving towards the office, where Kitty kept the best whiskey.

Matt stared after his son before he patted Lydia's defeated shoulder and headed towards the back to talk to his son.

****M&K****

"Where the hell is it," Ben grumbled moving crates out of his way to try and find what he was looking for.

Matt heard the grumbling through the office door. "What ya looking for," Matt asked leaning up against the door jam.

"Oblivion," Ben snapped not bothering to look up at his father.

Matt just ducked his head. "You won't find it in here," Matt said disapprovingly.

"Look Dad, I know you hate it but right now I want to get stoned drunk and pass out," Ben said sharply. "At least then it's not going to hurt as bad," he added under his breath.

"What happened," Matt asked while Ben dug through crates.

"She left. She said I deserved better than a whore, but she's wrong and as soon as I can see my feet in the morning I'm heading to Winston to change her mind," Ben said finding the crate he was looking for. He grabbed a bottle and uncorked it and took a long swallow.

Matt looked at his son, he could understand the need for a stiff drink after that but getting drunk wasn't going to help matters any. Matt walked over to Ben and jerked the bottle out of his hand sloshing some on the floor.

"Leave me alone Dad," Ben said reaching for the bottle.

"No," Matt said firmly.

"Dad try and understand, if it was Mom you'd want to get drunk too," Ben said reaching in the crate for another bottle only to have Matt take that one from him as well.

"I've been there and I did get drunk," Matt said putting the bottles back and turning his son away from the crate. "Whiskey doesn't help, it's just a temporary fix, and in the morning you'll still feel just as bad but she still won't be here," Matt said easing his son down into a chair.

"What you need is a plan," Matt said pulling out an empty chair and propping his boot up in it. "I don't think what I did will work," Matt said shaking his head.

"Mom only left once and she came back from Ballard," Ben pointed out reclining back in the chair.

"Well that time your mother was scared, but she left before we were married twice. But then I was stupid thinking I couldn't give her anything permanent."

"Pretty much the same thing as me," Ben said.

"Yep, but Lillian isn't like your mother and then again she is," Matt said thoughtfully. "No I don't think you busting into Maudie's and hauling her to her room will work, it's libel to get you shot," Matt said. "Letting her go to make up her own mind won't work either," he stated.

'If I wait too long she libel to find another fella," Ben said getting up.

"I doubt that but maybe," Matt said looking at Ben ready to stop him for going for another bottle if he had too.

"I know someone who could help," Ben said moving towards the door and leaving Matt alone in the office.

Matt stood there for a few minutes as he heard the back door close. Matt corked the opened bottle and grabbed the crate and headed out of the office, sitting the crate behind the bar. "Don't let him have anything more than beer even if you got to do it at gun point," Matt said to Lydia before he started towards the door.

****M&K****

Ben walked into the back door of the house and down the hall to his parents room. He had heard his mom say over a hundred times he was just like his father, and he was starting to see it too. He noticed that he walked the same way his father did, and even talked like his father sometimes and he saw more and more of how he acted like his dad each and every day. Sometimes it was a good thing like now but others days it wasn't too good like down in Winston when men thought he was like his father. Ben knocked on the door hoping his mother wasn't asleep or nursing the baby.

"Come in," Kitty said, noticing how Ben poked his head in the door.

"You got a few minutes Mom," Ben asked.

"Of course I do, come on in," Kitty said patting Matt's side of the bed.

"If you're tired we can wait," Ben said trying to be respectful but not really wanting to wait.

"No I'm fine," Kitty said. "What's the matter," she asked seeing the wrinkled brooding brow on her son.

"I've got myself a problem, and I know I might find the answer here," Ben started.

"Well I'll help any way I can you know that," Kitty said.

"Remember when I was your little boy, every time that I got hurt you were there to give a hand. You would kiss my hurt away saying it would be all right," Ben asked picking at the quilt.

"Yeah, and you're still my little boy even though you're a man now," Kitty said patting his hand.

"She left Mama and nothing on God's green earth is going to change her mind and make her stay. This time you can't kiss the hurt away, I can't live without her, Mama and I don't want too. But if I'm so much like dad, there must have been times you felt her way. So tell me word for word what he said that always made you stay and come back." Ben said looking straight at her.

"Ben," Kitty said cupping his cheek in her hand. "I wish I could help, but I can't," Kitty said.

"Mama, please," Ben pleaded.

"It's not that I don't want to help Ben, but I don't know why you kids thinks it's all right to weigh your relationships against your father's and mine," Kitty said. "They're nothing like each other," Kitty added firmly.

"Dad said you left him twice before you were married because he could offer anything permanent." Ben started. "I want to know what he said to get you to come back," he said.

"He didn't say anything except it was my choice and he wasn't going to force me," Kitty said. "I knew how with your father I wasn't just another saloon girl. I tried twice to live without him and I couldn't so I came back because even at the time a far off someday was better than not having him in my life." Kitty said. "Lillian's just going to have figure it out on her own, and nothing you do or say is going to change her mind." Kitty added softly.

"That's not much help Mama," Ben grumbled getting up from the bed. "I just got to think of something," Ben said walking out to the door.

"Ben I'm sorry I can't help but if it's meant to be it will be," Kitty said. "You just got to believe it hard enough."

****M&K****

Julia rode back into town just a little after closing time at the Long Branch. She walked through the back door fit to be tied. Nothing was going to curb her temper it seemed not even the ride into Dodge had worked like it normally did. She was too angry and hurt. He hadn't even tried to stop her from leaving. She stormed through the back door carrying her bag, she wasn't surprised to see her sister there talking to her father.

"Julia," Matt questioned.

"Leave me alone, and I'm sleep upstairs," she snapped moving towards the stairs with a purpose.

"Ben's in Mom's room passed out." Lydia said looking at her sister. "Julie," Lydia said stopping her sister midway on the stairs.

"Don't call me that," Julia bit out turning to look at her sister.

"Listen, since you're obviously mad I need you to look after things here for a while at least until I get back from Winston." Lydia said.

"Going to correct a wrong," Julia asked as her shoulder slumped in defeat.

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"Julia what happened," Matt repeated looking at his daughter.

"I'm tired of dealing with foolish pride, and you should know how that works you got enough of it," Julia whipped out tartly heading on up the stairs to the spare guest bedroom slamming the door closed behind her.

"I guess Jacob feels his pride is more important than some things." Lydia whispered.

"Sounds like it but I can't blame him either," Matt said standing up. "You be careful going down to Winston you keep that derringer handy." Matt said cupping her shoulder.

"Sure Dad," Lydia patting the hand on her shoulder.

****M&K****

Kitty sat up in the bed nursing Joe, when Matt walked in the bed room wearily. "You look tired," she commented as he got ready for bed.

"I'll tell ya I've been better," Matt said sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking his boots off. "I swear our kids are going to be the death of me," he groaned flipping around to stretch out beside her.

"What they do this time," Kitty asked shaking her head.

"Well let's see who to start with," Matt grumbled.

"The twins," Kitty said.

"Well they are out at Bess's with the triplets behaving as far as I know," Matt said.

"Well at least they aren't getting into trouble." Kitty pointed out. "And Julia can't be causing trouble because she went home," she added.

"Well…not exactly," Matt said. "I guess the newlyweds had another fight cause she over at the Long Branch sleeping in the spare room. And before you ask I don't know what it's about but something to do with pride," Matt said shaking his head as he scratched it.

"Probably the furniture," Kitty summarized. "Julia really don't want to stay in that cabin, she wants her house. Not that I can blame her," Kitty said.

"Well no you can't blame her for that but I can understand Jacob wanting to prove himself though," Matt pointed out.

"Well yeah," Kitty agreed shifting to lay Joe down in his cradle. "But you are partly to blame for this one," she added softly.

"Me," Matt exclaimed. "How am I to blame? I didn't tell her to move back home," he said exsasparated.

"No but you're the one who gave her the advice about all the years spent growing together. Julia thinks she has to be in her house in order to do just that," Kitty pointed out as Matt pursed his lips together. "So what trouble did Lydia cause," Kitty asked wondering.

"Well she hasn't done yet but she's going to I can feel it," Matt said. "She's going down to Winston to talk to Lillian and well Ben's not going to like it," Matt said.

"No he's not. He came over here looking for advice," Kitty murmured softly.

"Oh," Matt said curiously.

"Well he wanted me to tell him word for word what you said that always made me stay and come back." Kitty said with a half-smile on her face.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, because it wouldn't do any good," Kitty said. "Lillian's going to have to make up her own mind about it, but I think she's already chose."

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "I'll bet money on Ben riding down there as soon as his head stops throbbing in the morning." Matt said pointing a finger at her.

"His head stops throbbing?" Kitty said.

"Well when I caught him earlier he was trying to drink himself into oblivion. I stop him in the Long Branch I just forgot Dodge has six other saloons to choose from." Matt said grimly. "Not that Thorp would have listen to me anyways," Matt grumbled under his breath.

"No he still blames you for his brother's death and he always going to do that," Kitty agreed quietly.

"Well I normally don't stop in there on rounds but I did tonight because one of Ed Bowman's boys and a drifter started going at each other," Matt said. "Ben was stumbling drunk when I helped him out of there and let's just say I don't think he's going to remember tonight until about noon." Matt said.

"Why would he do something like that," Kitty said shaking her head wearily.

"My guess is that he loves Lillian. And I don't mean like he loved Abigail either," Matt said softly thoughtfully.

"What makes you so sure about that," Kitty said.

"It's just a hunch but I can't prove it, I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Matt shrugged reaching over to turn the lamp down, be rolling on his side to kiss Kitty's cheek. "Night," he murmured rolling back over on his other side and settling down to sleep.

"Matt Dillon," Kitty said exasperated slapping his shoulder.

Matt just smiled as he rolled over on his back and opened his arm for her to lay down.

****M&K****

Lydia stepped off the stage in the early afternoon sunlight. She had exactly one hour to try and talk some sense into Lillian before heading back to Dodge. She couldn't waste it standing here at the stage depot. Seeing Maudie's saloon she headed straight for it.

She walked inside the saloon and over to the bar. The one thing she learned working in the saloon was if you wanted to know anything ask the barkeep. The handle bar mustache and potbellied of a man didn't seem like much in her opinion, but he was a start.

"You in the wrong place aren't ya," the man asked.

Lydia bit the inside of her lip to keep from grimacing at the man's foul breath and broken teeth stained with tobacco juice. "No I'm looking for someone," she stated firmly with authority.

"Well, then you'd want to talk to Pete," the barkeep said. "Pete get out here you got yourself a new girl to break in," the barkeep said with a wink.

Pete came out from the back hall, and he looked worse than the barkeep did. Lydia held in a groan, wondering just what on earth she had gotten herself into as Pete walked over to her looking her up and down like a piece of raw meat. "She sure ain't got much to show," Pete said putting a big hand on her tiny waist.

"Stop right there Pete," a sharp tongued woman said coming down the stairs.

"Aw Maudie, we were just having a little fun," the barkeep said.

"And I done told you once we don't treat our girls like that, and if you don't like it there's the door," Maudie Thornton said pointing a finger to the door. "And Pete, you better had paid this time or else you're going to missing a piece of your antimony that you're so found of," Maudie warned.

"Yeah I paid," Pete said with a leering smile as he looked at Lydia. "Set' em up Chet, I think I'll stick around until this one's available," Pete said to the barkeep.

"Not on your life I'm picky," Lydia said easing the hammer back down on the derringer in her pocket as she turned to face Maudie. "Hi Maudie," she said happily.

"Lydia," Maudie said looking at the girl. "Does your Dad know you're down here," she questioned.

"Yeah Dad knows," Lydia said smiling. "Look Maudie I don't have much time I got to catch the stage back to Dodge. I came down here to talk to Lillian," Lydia said.

"Oh what about Ben," Maudie asked. "Cause if you're going to do that you're wasting your breath." Maudie said grabbing Lydia's arm and pulling her towards the back hall.

Once they were behind closed doors Maudie told Lydia how Lillian had been acting of late at least ever since she came back from Dodge. Lydia listened as they stopped in front of a door. "Well I'm not going to give her a choice," Lydia said stubbornly.

"Good luck," Maudie said as Lydia disappeared into the room.

****M&K****

Julia stood at the bar doing the books and drinking a cup of coffee, when Ben finally decided to crawl out of his room. "Afternoon," Julia said watching her brother grab his head.

"Not so loud," Ben groaned. "Please tell me Sam or Red is working," he said in a barely audible tone.

"Sam is, he's in the back getting bottles to stock," Julia whispered.

"Oh good, pour me a cup of that coffee while I go see if he'll make is hang over cure," Ben groaned.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up today," Matt boomed out walking over to the bar.

"Stop shouting Dad, I know…" Ben said slipping in the back door towards the office.

"Well ain't he chipper this morning," Julia bit out sarcastically.

"Sounds like somebody else, is too," Matt said ducking his chin.

"Leave it alone Dad," Julia said firmly. "When I want to talk about it I know you'll listen," Julia said slapping the books closed.

"I'll listen, but right now I just want you to check in on your mother in about an hour, I got to ride out into the country for a little I shouldn't be gone more than a couple hours," Matt said.

"And who do you think you're trying to fool Daddy," Julia said. "You leave him alone, it's his choice not your, and I don't want you interfering," Julia said tartly.

"What…" Matt said as the meaning dawned on him. "I'm riding out to check on your brothers so your mom will stop fretting." Matt said calmly. He had planned on stopping in to see Jacob on the way back that was why he had said a couple of hours, but Julia didn't need to know that.

"Oh, well that's fine but stay away from the cabin," Julia said pointing a finger at him.

"All right," Matt said holding a hand up. "See you in a couple hours," he said turning to leave.

****M&K****

Lydia stood inside the door for a few seconds allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room. She walked over to the two windows with the shades and drapes drawn and pushed the drapes back before lifting the shades letting the sunlight filter into the room.

Lillian gave off a muffled groan as the sunlight hit her cheeks. "What the hell Maudie," Lillian grumbled raising up to glare at Maudie only to blink her eyes rapidly to see Lydia standing there.

"Good now that I got your attention," Lydia said seeing that Lillian was fully awake as she rolled over and grabbed her robe.

"What are you doing here," Lillian demanded.

"We need to talk," Lydia said. "Let me rephrase that I came to talk and for you to listen," Lydia said. "I don't know why you did it and frankly I don't give a damn," Lydia started. "But I think you do give a damn about Ben and well…he's the only reason I'm here now," she added firmly.

"Lydia why don't you save your breath and go home to your family and leave me alone," Lillian said sharply.

"Because you're leaving is affecting my family," Lydia said tartly. "I'm going to play it straight with you so shut up and listen," she grounded out. "I'll admit I didn't really give you a fair shake when you first showed up. I was wrong because you obviously mean something to my brother and a lot more than Abigail ever did. When you first came to Dodge I didn't know Abigail had left and gone back east and her and my brother were no longer a couple." She continued bluntly. "I don't know if I can explain it to where you'll understand it or not but I'm sure gonna try," Lydia said.

"Stop right there," Lillian said. "I do understand it," she added softly. "It's the reason I left. I don't want to see your brother lying on the street or out there on the floor with a bullet in him because I had to do my job," Lillian said. "I'm sorry he chose me over you when all you were worried about was your brother's wellbeing," she said seeing the stunned look on Lydia's face.

"If you understood all that then why the hell did you leave in the first place? You know he's going to come after you, just as soon as he sobers up," Lydia said slipping in the fact that her brother was drunk because of her.

"Ben's drunk," Lillian said surprised.

"Yeah despite all of our efforts," Lydia said with a shrug. "Look Lillian, you either love my brother or you don't, but given the circumstance I say you do. The question is do you want to stay with him or do you want to continue like this," Lydia said making a sweep of her arm around the room.

"I don't want him to get hurt," Lillian admitted softly.

"Then what do you think your leaving did," Lydia said looking straight at her. "We can't protect him from everything you know," Lydia added thoughtfully.

"I know that but he ought to have a chance," Lillian said pointing to a vacant chair beside the dresser.

"Thanks," Lydia said. "Well the way I figure it Ben's so much like our dad it's hard to explain." Lydia sighed out. "Dad's not the fastest male around when it comes to the female race. Ben's a little faster but not by much. The one thing they do have in common is this…" Lydia said looking directly into her brown eyes. "They are both proud and stubborn, sometimes worse than a Missouri mule, but it's obvious Ben really cares for you," Lydia said giving her a tentative smile. "He has too because I've never seen him this drunk before over a woman. And despite how we want to protect him we can't do it, because even if you weren't the girl he cared for he'd still jump in defend you. But he does care and that makes you a weakness that's libel to get him killed." Lydia explained.

"What ya mean," Lillian asked with an innocence that tore at Lydia's heart strings.

"It means Ben needs a clear head to think," Lydia said simply. "Look I know you over heard what I said when Mom was having the baby," Lydia stated rather than asked but noticing how Lillian nodded in conformation anyways. "It's not that I don't think Ben can handle the fact that some drunks paw at you. I think he can except the fact that you can handle yourself. It the fact of you bring someone else into your bed that's going to bother him."

"I have to," Lillian said. "I'm not like your mother I don't have the money to stop doing it. It's not that I wouldn't love too, cause believe me anything is better than having some drunk grunting and rooting over you like a pig. And knowing as soon as he's done you're going to have another one later on. But let's face it Lydia, once a whore always a whore. It's not going to matter what town or even what saloon you're always going to be the talk of the town because you sold your body for a roof and food and clothes. That's the one thing Ben isn't going to take laying down either." Lillian pointed out getting up from the bed and slipping the robe on.

"I don't think talk will bother him too much, after all we've heard it all before. Mom hasn't done for almost twenty years but even Adam and Mark hear the talk about it. But that's beside the point." Lydia said getting up from her seat. "Well I've taken up enough of your time," Lydia said moving towards the door. She stood there poised to go through the door before she turned around and looked at Lillian's face. "I guess you have to ask yourself if you're willing to try for love or walk away from it." Lydia said seeing the eyes of a brokenhearted girl in front of her.

"If it was you what would you do," Lillian countered.

"If it was me…" Lydia said drawling in a deep breath before she let it out slowly. "I'd like to think I'd at least try to hold on to what I got with both hands and fight until I couldn't fight anymore." Lydia said before she left.

****M&K****

Jacob paced the length of the porch, from one end to another in with mixed emotions. Yeah he had let Julia ride out of here the other night, not even trying to stop her again. But then he had figured she wouldn't get to far or at least she'd be back morning. He was wrong on both regards, she had made it to Dodge but she didn't come home either this morning. He knew for a fact that she made it to Dodge cause Rankin stopped by and was talking about Julia being a treat this afternoon instead of Lydia. Course Jacob knew what he had meant by being a treat, and he was relieved to know she was safe in Dodge.

He still couldn't figure it out though. He just didn't understand it one bit. He had gone over their whole fight a dozen times ever since she left. Growing together, and furniture and their house and waiting was everything she had ranted about before she left, oh and his pride. The more he thought about it in the light of day the angrier he got, and the more he tried to work the anger out of his system. It was a futile effort and he had run out of things to do around the cabin but he didn't want to leave either in case she came home. He was so deep in thought he didn't even realize his father-in-law had rode up to the house.

Matt dismounted and tied Buck to the hitching rail out in front. He was a little surprised Jacob hadn't noticed but after seeing the look on the boy's face as he passed by in his pacing Matt understood. "Jacob," Matt announced his arrival watching the boy turn to face him.

"Marshal," Jacob said looking at him and stopping in his pacing. "She's not here, but I guess you knew that," Jacob said looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Matt said putting one booted foot up on the step of the porch. Well he wasn't technically in the cabin, he reasoned knowing Julia and Kitty would both rip him a new hide if they ever found out. "You want to tell me what happened," Matt asked.

"You mean she didn't," Jacob said sounding surprised. He figured if he saw his father in law sometime soon before him and Julia could work this out he'd be dead meat. But Marshal Dillon didn't seem that angry with him.

"Not everything just something about pride and furniture," Matt said.

"Well I guess that's the two most important things. Or they at least seem like it anyways," Jacob corrected himself. "Marshal, I just don't understand it, ataw" Jacob said.

"Son you're asking the wrong man for advice when it comes to women." Matt said looking at him.

"I just don't understand," Jacob said moving over towards the steps. "I know she's not the most patient girl in the world and she wants to move in the house but we can't yet." Jacob said.

"Jacob look, I know and understand you wanting to do it all yourself without any help. I admire that you want to take care of Julia but you're going about it the wrong way." Matt interrupted. "It's just a temporary loan but it'll make her happy and you too in the long run. Take the furniture at least until you can afford it on your own." Matt said.

"Can't do it Marshal," Jacob said shaking his head. "As much as I love her I can't just can't accept it," Jacob stated looking at Matt.

"Well, let me ask you this is your pride more important than her because if it is you got a might cold bedfellow," he stated watching Jacob's face jerk up at that. "You know her as well as I do, she get's that stubborn streak honestly," Matt said untethering Buck. "We'll see who gives in first and I bet money it's not going to be her," Matt added mounting up before giving Jacob a curt nod and leaving.

****M&K****

"How ya doing Mama," Julia asked poking her head in the door.

"Oh I'm fine," Kitty said patting the side of the bed. "How about you, your dad told me about you moving back into the Long Branch," Kitty said.

"Yeah, I'm tired of waiting on Jacob to realize his pride isn't everything," Julia said.

"Well it take hardhead men to settle out here and survive, but just as hardhead women to love them," Kitty said thoughtfully. "I think you'll both do all right once you both learn it's not a competition."

"It's not a competition Mama," Julia burst out. "I just want to live in my house, and do things around there not the cabin. I have a feeling Dad is going to explain it to Jacob on his ride back into town," Julia said.

"I doubt that, he might stop and talk to him for a little while though," Kitty said knowing the meaning Julia was pointing at. "Your father has his pride too you know and you know how he likes mess with other peoples family affairs," Kitty said giving her daughter a smirk of a smile.

"Yeah," Julia readily agreed.

"I think Matt will find a way to make Jacob see some reason with out damaging his pride, like you're doing," Kitty said patting the hand closest to her. "Julia, it's not only over the furniture and the house is it," Kitty said watching her daughter's ginger colored head pop up suddenly only to turn away from her.

"No," Julia admitted getting up off the edge of the bed and walking over to the crib that her brother was sleeping in. She noticed he was starting to squirm a little and she picked him up just as he started fussing. "Jacob, has this idealistic plan, part of it I understood there at first but now I'm not so sure," Julia said.

"Oh," Kitty questioned.

"When we first started courting it was easy and it was just talk about our future," Julia continued. "I understood him wanting to wait to ask for my hand after the house was built, I didn't know we'd be living in the cabin. First it was wait until the crops were planted, before we could move in the house. I agreed to that. Now its wait until harvest, I can agree to that to a point. I know he wants to do it on his own without any help from our families, I get it I really do." Julia said turning to look at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"But…" Kitty questioned wondering what the real matter was.

"Mama, he's not even letting me help," Julia said.

"What ya mean," Kitty asked.

"I mean I still have all the money I earned working, but he won't let me help." Julia burst out flabbergasted.

"Well honey it's sort of like your father," Kitty said shaking her head and chuckling softly.

"I don't find it very amusing Mother," Julia said tartly.

"I'm sorry honey, but it is a little amusing," Kitty said trying to stop chuckling.

"Mother," Julia burst out.

"Julia, haven't you learned anything by watching your father and me," Kitty said looking at her.

"I know Dad doesn't grip about your money and you wanting to help," Julia said.

"Oh yes he does but by that time it's all ready done," Kitty pointed out.

"What do you mean," Julia questioned curiously.

"Matt's a proud man, you know that but he not going to accept the money I offer him, he'd rather take a bullet." Kitty said. "So I use my money my way and if it's to help out around here oh well." Kitty said.

"You mean you and Dad fight over it," Julia said.

"Well yeah, but by the time he figures it out it too late to take back or send back." Kitty pointed out.

"So what does dad do about," Julia said. "Once he finds out I mean." Julia asked curiously.

"Oh, let's see he grumbles and storms and broods over it then we make up," Kitty said smiling mischievously at Julia as she arched her brow meaningfully.

"Gross Mom, not something I want to picture," Julia burst out.

"Oh, it's not like I'm giving details," Kitty said.

"Please don't," Julia exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to," Kitty chuckled.

"Thank Goodness," Julia said handing her brother over to Kitty who was starting to squall his head off. "I have to admit though going behind Jacob's back is tempting," Julia said changing the subject away from her parents make ups.

"It works," Lydia said stepping into the bedroom. "You might want to borrow a negligee off of mom though," Lydia said teasingly.

"How was your trip," Julia asked as Kitty started to nurse Joe.

"Well I think I got her thinking at least," Lydia sighed sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"Well that's good I don't think Ben's going to be moving anywhere anytime soon," Julia said.

"That bad huh," Lydia said.

"He hasn't even noticed you left," Julia admitted.

"That's not such a bad thing at the moment," Lydia said. "Dad's back too, but he's over at the jail talking to Newly and Cole and someone else," Lydia said.

"Well at least they're back, I'm assuming neither of them were hurt or you wouldn't be here," Julia sighed out.

"They are fine," Lydia said hearing her mother sigh in relief. "Now let's put our heads together in order to go behind Jacob's back." Lydia conspired.

****M&K****

"Well Newly, you did the right thing," Matt said looking at the young deputy. "I'm glad you were able to talk Drago into turning them in," Matt said after hearing Newly's version of the events.

"Well there for a while it was questionable," Newly admitted looking at Cole.

"Drago had a lot of anger in him Matt, I thought we were going to have to shoot him in order to bring him in here," Cole said.

"Well it's understandable I guess," Matt said looking at them. "Newly I need you to look after thing around here for a while," Matt said looking at the young man.

"What about Festus," Cole asked.

"He's up in Bucklin, and I got to go do my rounds," Matt said knowing Cole and Newly knew precisely what rounds he was talking about.

"You might as well wait cause just about the time you leave you'll be riding back for a baby," Cole said teasingly.

"She done had him," Matt said smiling proudly.

"Oh so it's a boy huh," Cole said smiling.

"Yeah Joseph Nicholas," Matt said tucking his hands into his gunbelt.

"We'll do what we can Matt," Newly said.

"Good," Matt said.

_**A/N: All right this is just a lead in. **_


	66. Chapter 66

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Like I said before I like Lynnott to a certain point so I borrowed a few lines here and there and threw in a little of John Wayne's Eldorado/Rio Bravo and rewrote the episode. But I've been doing that all along anyways. Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 66**_

Julia smiled as she straightened the coverlet over the bed. The house was finally shaping up the way she wanted things. She couldn't believe how easy it was after she hatched a little plan with her mother's and sister's help. But she was finally getting her house ready to move in, between the furniture and things she ordered and the stuff her mother gave her it was almost complete and she didn't care if Jacob threw a fit over it, it was done now. She did one last look around the house before she pronounced the house finished for the day and headed to the Long Branch. Once she was at the Long Branch she just had to wait on Jacob to show up.

****M&K****

Two weeks, of living without her was pure hell on the body and soul. He didn't really think she would have lasted this long but she had. He could still hear Matt's words of warning saying it wasn't going to be her folding. Maybe his father in law did know his wife better than he did. Jacob finished up early and head over to his parents place. He didn't care if he got another lecture from his father or even his mother, maybe they were right too. Maybe he had taken this argument a little too far. What would it hurt taking the furniture Matt and Kitty offered them on loan at least until he could afford to buy them some. It would be better than Julia using her money to buy it, and that was one thing he wasn't going to tolerate.

****M&K****

"Lydia, you need to stop sticking your nose where it don't belong," Cole said wearily as he sat up against the head board.

"I didn't, I just talked to her," Lydia heaved out as she fixed her hair. "It was half of my fault the reason why she left," Lydia said.

"I understand that, but if you had kept your opinion to your self then your brother wouldn't be in this mess," Cole said.

"He's not in a mess, he's hurt," Lydia said.

"Yes and it's because of you," Cole bit out.

"Cole," Lydia said turning around to face him on the bench. "He needed to know all the facts, same as Lillian did," Lydia said firmly.

"All the facts I think they already knew the facts," Cole said getting up from the bed stark naked. "Christ, Lydia, it doesn't take a smart person to know what the facts are," he grumbled pulling his pants on.

"Well they are both young," Lydia reminded him.

"I know that but not everybody interrupts your parents' marriage the same way," Cole bit out.

"Why are you so mad at me all of a sudden," Lydia questioned watching her husband getting dressed with aggravated motions.

"You shouldn't have gone to Winston, you shouldn't have interfered with Ben's life," Cole snapped out angrily. "I don't care if he is your brother. If you put as much effort into our marriage as you do about your sibling love lives we wouldn't have so much trouble."

"Cole," Lydia said looking at him understanding for the first time since this fight started what the trouble was about. She got up from her bench and walked over to him grabbing his shoulders tenderly. "We agreed we wouldn't fight about it and we'd wait until I was ready," she whispered kissing his shoulder.

"I know, but when after Joe becomes a man," Cole bit out. "I don't want to wait on your siblings to grow up."

"Now you're being silly," Lydia said softly kissing his shoulder again as she gave them a little squeeze. "Our having children has nothing to do with them. I just don't want any right now, I want us to grow together a little more before we have a baby," Lydia said.

"How much growing do we have to do together Lydia? We done share our childhood and teenage years together, that was enough for us to get married but not enough for us to have children." He harped out.

"Cole, please try to understand," Lydia gasped out as he moved away from her and got his hat.

"I've been trying to understand it for two years now and I still don't," Cole complained.

"Well a baby isn't going to stop me from interfering with my siblings lives anymore than me being married has," Lydia reminded him.

"Argugh!" Cole groaned out throwing his hands up in the air before he stormed out of the bedroom.

****M&K****

Ben sat down at the middle table of the Long Branch pouring himself a cup of coffee. He wanted to go after Lillian but he couldn't because his father was getting ready to leave to go do his rounds on the trail herds. Yet he had a feeling if he waited too much longer he wasn't going to be able to repair the damage. It had been three days to long already, granted the first day he had been stone drunk to where he couldn't even sit a horse. The second day he was so angry with Lydia for once again sticking nose in where it didn't belong that he couldn't leave. Now they were cresting the third morning that she had been gone from Dodge and he couldn't leave because his father was leaving town. Well maybe if he waited he could think of something to say to her when he did go after her, since his parents weren't going to help with some much needed advice. He wished Doc was here he'd know what to do and he wouldn't hesitate in giving him the advice either.

****M&K****

"How long you figure you'll be gone," Kitty asked putting Joe in his basket.

"Oh about a week probably," Matt said pulling his pants leg over his boots.

"Only a week," Kitty said surprised it normally took him anywhere from two to three weeks.

"Well they're at least a couple weeks closer so I don't reckon I'll have to ride to far out this time, beside I got to be back in a week anyways," Matt explained standing up.

"Well," Kitty said with a little trepidation in her voice.

"Honey, what's wrong," Matt asked curiously. He knew Kitty hated it when he had to go out of town but she didn't put on like she was doing this time.

"I don't know," Kitty sighed out sinking down on the edge of the bed. She normally looked forward to the trail herds coming in but this time she wished they'd miss Dodge.

"I think I know," Matt said sitting back down beside her. "You want the business but you don't want John and Luke showing up either." Matt said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe that's it," Kitty said knowing that was only part of the problem, letting go of one offspring. The other was the possibility of finding out there was another off spring out there with a different mother. So far she had been able to quall her fears about Mike Yardner having Matt's child but here lately she had been thinking about it more and more. Maybe it was all the rest that she had been doing that helped it stick in her mind gnawing at her. Maybe it was the fact that Ben was getting closer and closer to leaving the nest. Maybe it was Joe's birth that really got her thinking about it. Maybe it was a little of all three of them but for whatever reason she still wanted Matt not to be oblivious to the fact. She blamed it on her own insecurities, or jealousy or whatever but she didn't want him thinking about it just yet. She wanted to come to terms with it herself first.

"Stop worrying about Ben so much, he's going to be fine," Matt said brushing it off as he stood up and kissed her brow. "I'll see ya in a few minutes for coffee," Matt said moving towards the door.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch for his second cup of coffee before he rode out only to find the place packed with his children. He watched Julia and Lydia both fuss over Joe, while Ben reclined back in his chair drinking coffee and brooding. He thought it was funny Adam trying to copy his older brother by reclining back in the chair like Ben. Mark on the other hand had his nose in a book like normal. Matt was still having a conflict when it came to Mark's reading. Not that reading was bad or anything, in fact Matt wanted to encourage it, but it was just what Mark was constantly reading that bothered him. Granted the law books were good on something things like whether or not he had jurisdiction and things dealing with trials. It was just some of the other mumbo-jumble that he didn't care for, because the law wasn't always black and white there was some shades of gray too. Matt had the feeling if Mark learned those shades of gray areas he'd make one hell of a lawyer out here in the west. Law books were good for those back east dandies that thought carrying a gun was an offense.

"Well, the gangs all here" Matt said boomingly walking over to where Kitty was sitting fussing with Julia and Lydia.

"Morning Dad," came a chorus of cheerful good mornings.

"Morning," Matt said, sitting down beside Kitty in a vacant chair, noticing how Mark's face didn't even come up out of the book to say good morning. He noticed Adam wiggling in his seat anxiously looking at him and how Lydia had a forced smile on her face and Julia seemed to be in a better mood this morning than she had been in a couple days, and Ben was still was still thinking over what to do.

"Dad can I go with you this time please," Adam asked anxiously as Kitty poured Matt a cup of the coffee.

Matt looked over at Adam sitting there squirming in his chair really wanting to go with him. Normally Matt would have any qualms about taking Adam along with him but this time was different. This time he was going to be a bigger target to every man wanting to make a fast dollar. He knew he was going to disappoint his son and he hated it. "Not this time, Adam I'm afraid." Matt said with a shake of his head.

"It's because of that telegram isn't it," Adam said.

"Yeah," Matt said. "That's the reason I want you here in case something happens you know the way I go," Matt said trying to making Adam staying behind sound like an important job.

"All right Dad," Adam said understanding the seriousness of Matt's tone.

"Good boy," Matt said ruffling brown curls.

****M&K****

Three days later, Adam sat in the jail, with his boots propped up on his father's desk and a pile of circulars on his lap. He was looking over the wanted posters seeing just like he did with his dad every so often to see if there was a new face among them and one running around town.. So far he hadn't come across any one in particular. Mark opened the door quietly and slowly crept over to Matt's rollaway desk where he generally kept his law books. Adam had to fight the chuckle at hearing his brother rifle through the books and papers.

****M&K****

"Where are the boys at," Kitty asked looking at Julia and Lydia standing at the corner of the bar.

"Hum, Mom you might want to go redo the buttons on your blouse," Julia said softly.

Kitty looked down at her shirt waist and saw the haphazard before she ducked in the back hall way and redid the buttons correctly. She stepped back out in time to see Julia headed towards a table in the back with a bottle of whiskey and Lydia starting to pick up a tray of beer mugs. Kitty saw Sam and Rudy having a time of it just working behind the bar. The place was booming with rail workers being as it was payday before the herds got in. She never realized how many rail workers there was but she was sure it wasn't this many. The more she looked around the more she noticed how some of them carried themselves. It wasn't just the locals and rail works in there tonight. Some of them were gunmen and drifters and a few she couldn't place above trouble. Ben sat in one of the corner tables with his back to the wall watching carefully as he played a few hands of cards.

"Hold it Mister," Ben said loudly jumping up from his seat and moving over to the table where Jena was struggling with one of the few men Kitty put in the trouble category. "The lady said no," Ben said.

"You think your man enough to stop me," the stranger said.

"You willing to find out," Ben said.

Kitty stood there frozen as she held her breath watching her son do the same stance his father had done countless times right here in this very room. If she didn't know any better she would swear Matt was still in Dodge. Ben stood there, towering over the man, his hat a cocked angled over his eyes, feet spread wide and hands hanging loosely at his sides. It wasn't just the stance that raised the hairs on her neck and stifled the breath in her lungs it was the tone Ben used.

"Aw hell she ain't worth it," the stranger said pushing Jena towards Ben as he stood up and started to drawl.

Kitty stood there watching as Ben gently pushed Jena out of the way and cleared leather before the stranger could even take it out of the holster.

"Come on," Ben said reaching over to grab the gun from the stranger. "You can sleep it off in jail," Ben added holstering his own gun before he tucked the other in his gun belt and lead the man out of the saloon stumbling profoundly.

"Did you see that," Julia said coming up behind her mother.

"He's gotten almost as fast as Dad," Lydia said coming up beside them. "Mom, breathe," Lydia commanded.

"Mom," Julia said with some concern as she touched her mother's ridged shoulder.

"I'm all right," Kitty said finding her voice. "Listen for your brother," Kitty said moving hastily towards the doors.

****M&K****

"What do you two think you are doing," Ben asked looking at his brothers as he hung the cell keys up on their peg.

"Same thing I always do," Adam said.

"I was just borrowing one of Dad's books," Mark said.

"What are you doing," Adam questioned. "You know if Dad finds out he's going to hit the roof."

"Mom too," Mark piped in.

"Aw he wasn't anything, he's just drunk," Ben said with a wave of his hand. "Besides Mom knows she was there," Ben pointed out. "You better not mess up those flyers though or Dad will have your hide," Ben said walking over towards the stove. "Where's Festus and Newly anyways," he questioned.

"Oh Harvey came in here saying there was a brawl over at the Bulls Head, so they went to take care of it." Adam informed his older brother.

"Oh, well when they get back you can tell them he's in there for causing trouble at Mom's." Ben said.

"All right I can be the jailer," Adam said happily.

"I reckon you can, just don't go back there for nothing," Ben warned walking towards the door only to have it about hit him in the face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing," Kitty raged.

"Mom, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself," Ben said reaching out to cup her shoulder.

"I don't care how old you think you are, you aren't going to be doing that ever again," Kitty ranted.

"You can't stop it," Ben said smoothly walking out the door leaving Kitty gaping after him.

****M&K****

Four days later Kitty was still trying to figure out how to keep Ben from acting like his father to no anvil. She couldn't help recalling the time Matt hadn't interfered with Billy Crit for wanting defend her honor. She just keep remembering how Matt said the only difference between Billy and his son was going to be that his son knew how to handle himself. Well Ben could handle himself that was for sure, but she sure as hell didn't have to like it any.

****M&K****

"Doctor, the Marshal's been shot," Newly said bursting into the Long Branch doors and shouted at Doctor Chapman.

"Go," Lydia said seeing her mother's predicament as she stared at Joe and the doors. Lydia took Joe out of her mother's arms before Kitty rushed up the stairs to Doc's office.

"Kitty," Matt groaned as the men helped him up on the table.

"Don't talk Cowboy," Kitty whispered putting a finger against his lips as she helped him lay back on the table. She quickly helped Doctor Chapman prepare him for surgery.

Kitty tried not to winced or groan at the grunts and moans and clang of the bullets landing in the basin. She had heard those sounds half her married life and they still didn't get any easier to deal with. She was only partly aware that John Dalton stood in the office along with a stranger. Kitty wondered fleetingly if the stranger was the one to scar her husband's flesh once more. She couldn't concentrate on that matter at the moment she was too busy worrying about Matt.

****M&K****

"Mama," Lydia questioned walking into the back bedroom with a squirming Joe who was crying for his supper.

"Hand him here," Kitty said wearily starting to unbutton her gown to nurse her son.

"How's he doing," Lydia asked indicating her father stretched out on the bed .

"Don't know, for sure yet," Kitty said feeling her son latch on to her breast. "He should be coming out of it here pretty soon," Kitty said knowing how Matt was. Ether never had a very lasting result on him, not that it was supposed to. It had done its job and so did Doctor Chapman, now the rest was left up to Matt. She had no doubt that he would recover, with only a couple more scars to his already tattered body.

"Well if you need anything shout out," Lydia said moving towards the door. "Mark's in the waiting room reading and Adam's at the bottom of the stairs waiting." Lydia added as if it was an everyday thing to see Matt Dillon lying in the bed with bullet holes in him.

"All right," Kitty said, knowing her daughters, would take care of John and the stranger who brought Matt in this time.

****M&K****

"Well how do you make it, Doc," the stranger questioned as he stood at the foot of the bed looking over at Matt.

Kitty noticed the hesitance in the look of Doctor Chapman, as he looked at the stranger and over at John Dalton staring out the window before looking at Kitty for her permission to tell them.

"Well everything considering, I'd say we were lucky," Doctor Chapman said noticing how Kitty's eyes looked up at him from where she had been staring at her and Matt's joined hands. "One bullet missed his shoulder socket about an inch, another bounced off his rib almost took a kidney with it. He's going to need rest, good long sound rest," Doctor Chapman explained knowing Kitty would see too it the best she could.

"How long," Kitty questioned wondering just how long she was going to have to fight with a stubborn Matt Dillon about staying in bed.

"Hard to say Miss Kitty, but I'd guess a month and that's being on the narrowed side," Doctor Chapman stated.

"That's not going to be easy," John said knowingly walking back over towards the bed.

"Well John, I best be going, see you back over at the Long Branch," the stranger said.

"Tom, John," Matt groaned out shifting. "I heard you talking," Matt explained feeling Kitty's hand in his. "Doc, I'm not going to be in here a month more like two weeks," Matt said knowing his limitations had changed the older he got. "But whatever it is I gotta have somebody looking out after the town, while I'm in here," Matt said looking at the two men.

"Well you got your deputies, you got some boys around here with some sand to them," Tom stated looking at John. "You got a nice town with roots reaching out, you'll make out all right." He added.

"Yeah Matt you got Festus and Newly and two strapping son-in-laws to help," John pointed out.

"I know, and they'll all good men but I need men that's marshaled before," Matt said. "That's you two," Matt stated wearily.

"How big is the shipment," John asked knowing that would be the only reason Matt Dillon would ask for help.

"Biggest one Dodge has seen in a long while, Wells Fargo is sending it in on the train and the Army is due to pick it up three days later," Matt said.

"Matt, this isn't my kind of town," Tom said. "I'm a town tamer not one to stick around after it's tame." Tom protested.

"Matt, I'm retired you know that," John protested.

"I know both those things, and I wouldn't ask but it takes too long to get another marshal and if I thought Newly and Festus could handle it themselves I wouldn't ask." Matt pointed out noticing Tom and John both looking at each other before looking at him.

"Well it'll be like old times," Tom said agreeing to help.

"Yeah," John agreed. "He's still getting us in trouble," John said pointing a finger at Matt.

"Well at least Penny and Jane will be able to sleep," Tom said chuckling.

"Yeah but will we," John chuckled. "All right Matt you got two new deputies at least until the shipment goes out," John agreed.

"Thanks," Matt said watching Tom and John head towards the door with Doctor Chapman in the lead.

Kitty let out a weary sigh as she pulled her hand from his. "What is it Kit," Matt asked softly.

"Nothing," Kitty said seeing him tilt his head towards her. "Well I was just wondering if you made the right choice," Kitty admitted.

"I know I did Kitty," Matt said feeling something hitting his arm. He looked over to see Joe sleeping beside him, before he looked up at Kitty questionably.

"Well he had to lay somewhere, and Lydia forgot the basket when she brought him over," Kitty explained. "How do you know you made the right choice," she questioned.

"I've worked with both of them," Matt said eyeing her curiously. "Honey you know John," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah I know John it's this Tom fella I'm worried about," Kitty admitted.

"I know he looks a little laid back and rough around the edges but he's a good man and a good shot, almost like Festus," Matt said.

"Well if you say so," Kitty said getting up from the bed. "I'll be back in a little while with some broth," she said.

"Aw Kitty," Matt groaned as she bent over to pick up their son.

"Matt, you know as well as I do what ether does for your stomach," Kitty said roughly. "You get some broth in ya and I'll bring ya some food tomorrow morning," Kitty said.

"Can't I get ya talked into some chicken noodle soup instead," he pouted.

"We'll see and knowing our daughters that's more than likely what you'll get," Kitty said moving towards the door.

"Mama, can I sit with Dad," Mark asked looking at Kitty standing in the door.

"Yeah, but no bouncing, sit in the chair and read you're book," Kitty said firmly.

"All right," Mark said going in the room.

****M&K****

Matt laid there watching his son shift in the uncomfortable chair for the third time in a row. "Mark," Matt said looking at him.

"You need something Dad," Mark asked shifting once again in his chair.

"No," Matt said shaking his head as he looked at his son. "Why don't you hop up here to read it's got to be better than that chair," Matt said patting the spot beside him.

"Mama said not to jostle ya," Mark said.

"You won't," Matt said patting it again.

Mark climbed up in the bed beside his father stretching out a little better as he continued to read his book. Matt looked at the cover of the book Mark was reading seeing the gold print lettering title almost completely faded away with years of wear and tear. Matt didn't have to read the title to know it was one of his law and ruling and jurisdiction books. "You know the laws here are different from Arizona territory," Matt said.

"Yeah but some of the principals aren't," Mark sighed out.

"True," Matt agreed.

"Dad can I ask you a question," Mark asked looking at Matt.

"You can ask me anything," Matt said giving him a nod.

"Well how come we don't have a deadline," Mark asked seriously.

"Well when I first came to Dodge, before I was the marshal there was a deadline," Matt explained softly.

"There was, where is, it now," Mark questioned.

"I removed it when I became Marshal." Matt answered honestly. "Look Mark, it good you that you're reading up on the law but it's not always as black and white as they make it sound either." Matt pointed out.

"What ya mean," Mark asked.

"What does that book say about deadlines," Matt asked.

"A deadline is a line drawn to where members of society can feel safe and not threatened by the exposure to rude, disorderly, drunken or otherwise inappropriate unlawful behavior," Mark read. "A deadline also marks the area where side arms are permitted to be worn," Mark continued to read.

"All right that's enough," Matt said stopping Mark from reading any farther. "How many men wear guns in this town," Matt questioned.

"Almost everybody, but you could make them check in at the jail and when they left they could get them back," Mark pointed out innocently.

"Well yeah I could but I won't," Matt said wrapping an arm around Mark's shoulders.

"You won't but why," Mark asked.

"Well, let me tell you a little story as to why," Matt said softly. "You see I when I first started being marshal there had been a lot of reports made to Washington about how untamed Dodge was, and they were right. Washington sent a man out here to investigate those reports. He came at a good time too, the trail herds were coming in but when he first got here it was peaceful. Because Dodge was peaceful he made me hang up posters saying all firearms would be checked. The first night a man was shot and killed, an unarmed man. The second day a gunfighter came to Dodge and I refused to check his gun because if he took off his gun it was a death sentenced. It took a mob of locals and cowboys threatening to tar and feather the man from Washington for him to understand. There was too many in the mob and I couldn't take them all in a fight, and I couldn't shoot them either because they were unarmed which would make it murder." Matt said.

"So you don't make they check their guns cause it doesn't make it fair." Mark said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Matt said.

****M&K****

Matt continued going over the difference between the law book rationality and reality by using clear to the point simple cases, when Adam burst through the door. "Dad, Dad," Adam said waving a flyer in his hand as he hurried to scramble up on the other side of the bed beside Matt excitedly.

"Hey, now take it easy, I'm not going anywhere yet," Matt said trying not to groan as Adam jostled him more.

"Sorry, I forgot," Adam said looking down at his hands as he sat still.

"It's allright but what has you this fired up," Matt said looking at his son.

"Oh, yeah," Adam said almost forgetting the reason he was so excited when he came over here in the first place. "I was over at the jail and doing what I always do," Adam said.

"Adam we've been through this before," Matt said looking at his son. "I know you like looking at the posters and want to help," he added. "The last two times you swore it was really them and it wasn't," Matt reminded him.

"I know Dad, and this time I'm one hundred percent positive honestly." Adam said handing Matt the four flyers. "She's working over at the Long Branch as a faro dealer, Mom's giving her a trial," Adam said informatively. "Only she's not going by that name, she calling her self Fancy," Adam said.

"How do you know for sure it's her? Based on this description it could be a number of girls around town," Matt pointed out.

"I know and that's an older poster, but the next one is the same one only this time it's got her face on it," Adam said wiggling excitedly.

"What makes you so sure it's the same girl," Mark questioned.

"It was issued by the same sheriff down in Texas," Adam said. "And look at the dates," he said.

"Well it sure sounds like the same girl, only having a witness coming forward after the first batch of posters were printed." Matt agreed with Adam's logic on that. "And you're sure she's working over at the Long Branch with your mother," Matt said.

"Yeah," Adam said. "I even doubled checked with the poster in front of me and her at the saloon setting up for tonight," Adam said.

Matt flipped to the next one and tilted his head looking at his son doubtfully. "Adam," he said questionably.

"I swear Dad, every one of them I've seen over at the Long Branch at some point with in the last couple of days." Adam said. "Mom can even say that she's seen him," Adam said poking a finger at the poster. "And Ben too cause Ben arrested him for causing trouble over at the Long Branch the same day you left," Adam said.

Matt flipped through the other five posters and saw one of them was the dead man that ambushed him at the spring and one was the fella locked up in the jail that very moment. It explained a lot on the poster why he was ambushed a few miles shy of Dodge. And if Adam was right about the other ones they were really in for a dozy of a fight.

"Now you're sure you've seen them at the Long Branch during the week." Matt questioned again.

"Yeah, you can even ask Mom and Festus." Adam said.

"I have to say Dad, even Mom was saying there was a lot of strangers in town here lately. And Festus and Newly have been busting their butts off breaking up brawls all up and down Front Street and a couple of them have even been in jail," Mark said.

"And how do you two know they've been in jail," Matt questioned.

"We were they jailers for a few hours," Adam said. "We didn't go in the back though we just sat out in the office," he added hastily seeing his father's disapproving look.

"Mom said it was all right as long as we didn't go in the back," Mark said.

For some reason Matt was buying it. Kitty would never let them play at being a jailer in the jail with out someone else there with them. He was just going to have to talk to her about that. He got the twins to go find Festus, Newly and John and Ben for him, and for them to tell John to bring Tom with him. He was going to have to have a little talk with all.

****M&K****

Kitty walked over to the hotel where Jane and Penny were staying, to try and find out more about Tom Lynnott. She knew everything she needed to know about John Dalton it was just Tom that was questionable especially after he said he was a town tamer. She carried the basket of wine and cheese over towards the Dodge House's back parlor along with the basket carrying Joe. She wasn't going to worry about Matt right now Julia and Lydia would take him some broth. She knocked on the back door.

"Kitty," Jane said happily throwing open the door. "It's so good to see you," Jane said.

"Jane," Kitty greeted.

"Well come on in," Jane said moving out of the way so Kitty could walk in the door. "Mrs. Lynnott," Kitty said seeing the timid looking woman sitting in the chair.

"Mrs. Dillon," Penny Lynnott greeted.

"I brought you some wine and cheese," Kitty said sitting the basket of goodies up on the table.

"Thank you Kitty, you didn't have to go to any trouble." Jane said.

"It wasn't any trouble Jane, you know that," Kitty said.

"Penny, Kitty here," Jane said cupping her friends shoulders, "thinks she's the welcoming committee to every one of Matt's friends wives," Jane explained.

"Well you aren't going to see him doing it when he can avoid it," Kitty said looking at Jane.

"Matt was telling us you just had a baby," Jane said.

"Yeah," Kitty said holding up the other basket. "Joe," Kitty said.

"Oh Kitty he's beautiful," Jane said looking in the basket at Joe's sleeping body.

"Yeah when he's asleep," Kitty said smiling.

"So how is the rest of the Dillon clan," Jane asked as Kitty sat down at the table.

"Well, they're all fine," Kitty said forcing a smile.

"That's not what I hear," Jane said knowingly.

****M&K****

Jacob walked towards the Long Branch in a hard pressed temper like no other. He walked in and saw Julia standing at the bar, not giving her a chance to protest he swirled her around towards the office and went in the back.

"What is the meaning…." Julia said as he slammed the door shut only to have it fly open from the force of the slam. It didn't take her long to know that he knew about the furniture and things. Fortunately she knew Jacob was going to be like her father and just let it go either with a simple discussion. No she knew her husband too well and knew they were going to have a full fledge fight. Maybe if she played ignorance she might get him talked into going out to the house and finishing this discussion. "Jacob, have you lost your mind," Julia snapped out knowing how to feed into his temper.

"No but you sure have," Jacob said in a voice as hard as granite. "Did you think I wouldn't find out, or maybe you were hoping I'd be like your father and be a push over," Jacob said.

"What are you talking about," Julia said hoping she sounded convincing that she didn't know what he was going on about.

"Don't even try that ignorance act cause it won't work this time cause you damn sure know what I'm talking about." Jacob said fumingly as he put his hands on his hips to keep from shaking her to death.

Julia saw the way his hands were clenching at his hips. She wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to ravish her or strangle her. Truthfully she didn't really want to know the answer but she was going to try and take her mother's approach by staying calm. She fiddled with her skirts a little before she sat down in the swivel chair in front of the desk. "You're angry about it all right but it's done now," Julia said calmly.

"Send it back all of it," Jacob said.

"I'll be damn if I do," Julia said tartly. "You use your money and I'll use mine on what I see fit and if you don't like it tough," Julia bit out.

"Fine then I'll send it all back myself," Jacob said roughly. "No wife of mine is going to buy things for our house, our land, or anything else that is ours," Jacob said. "I'm the man of the house and I'll do the providing," he roared out.

"Fine you want to do the providing be my guest," Julia said standing up to square off with him. "You don't want me to help out in anyway fine, do it your damn self and you can do it alone," Julia burst out heatedly, letting her temper get the best of her mouth. "I'll send a few boys out to gather the stuff that my money bought that way you won't have to over exert yourself. Then you can do whatever in the hell that you want. Burn it to the ground for all I care, just don't except me to share in your glory because I don't care I'm done." Julia said with a wave of her hand.

Jacob stood there shell shocked for a moment as her words finally dawned on him. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean," Jacob growled out.

"It means Jacob Roniger you want to do it on your own then do it on your own without a wife," Julia said poking a finger in his chest hard before she twirled away with billowing skirts and left him standing there alone.

"Damn it," Jacob said roughly a few second after she walked through the door. "Julia," Jacob said running after her. What did she mean do it without a wife? Did she want a divorce, no he shook his head at that, she wouldn't go that far would she? Did she mean she'd stay at the Long Branch until he was done? So many questions and no answers, but if he wanted answers he was going to have to catch her first.

*****M&K****

Lydia ducked her head back in the kitchen of the Long Branch and finished ladling out the soup for her father. She hadn't meant to ease drop, but it was kind of hard when Julia and Jacob where yelling at each other, and neither of them had bothered to shut the door. She couldn't believe what she heard though, she never thought Julia would go that low. Yeah Julia was angry, and with good reason but to sink to that level it made Lydia wonder if Julia wasn't more like their mother than she thought.

****M&K****

Lillian McEntire stood in her room, taking one last look around at the last sixteen years of her life piled in suitcases and boxes scattered around the room. Six of the best and most trying years of her life, they seemed that way anyways, but they were boxed up like the memories in her head. But she didn't need the memories to remind her of her life. She had known tonight that she couldn't keep going like she had been. Her first customer of the evening since she had been back and she couldn't go through with it, she had tried and given it her all to put Ben Dillon out of her mind but she failed royally. It was no time after she took her first customer back to her room before she was pushing him out the door again not even starting let alone finishing. She did give him back the money and sat there on her bed crying. When she was finally able to dry her tears she realized she was done. Maudie wouldn't keep girls that couldn't whore, regardless if they had a man or not. It was just her policy and Maudie had told her so earlier. So her mind was made up she just hoped it worked out. At least Maudie said she could store her things here until she got settled where ever that was going to be. She just hoped she wasn't making another fool mistake.

****M&K****

Ben walked along the boardwalk towards Delmonico's, not that he didn't enjoy his sisters' cooking but he just wanted to be alone and to eat something besides soup. It had been a week since Lillian left, with only a note and with every passing day he felt his time growing shorter and shorter. Even with his dad back he still couldn't leave to chase after her, not that he knew what he was going to do once he got her alone. He just couldn't leave knowing John Charon and Luke Cumberledge were due in town here pretty soon and miss his chance.

He ate his supper in a brooding silence, tossing the money down on the table he headed for the door. He had just cleared the door when he heard the soft sound of giggling coming up the street. He turned to see too well dressed ladies heading his way and he froze. He hadn't even known she was back in town.

"Oh excuse me," she said after she almost bumped into him.

"Abby," Ben said questionably looking at her.

"Ben," Abby said happily as she looked up and recognized the hard chest she just bumped into. She forgot all about being proper as she quickly gave him a hug. "I didn't think you were still in Dodge," Abby said smiling at him as she looked him over.

"Haven't left yet," Ben answered softly, noticing Abby's friend was nudging her with an elbow.

"Ben this here is Maddison Cameron," Abby introduced at her friend's prodding. "Maddy this is Ben Dillon," she continued.

"Miss Cameron," Ben said tipping his hat towards her.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Dillon," Maddy said. "I've heard so much about you," she commented.

"All good I hope," Ben said smiling.

"Oh you know it is," Abby said smacking his arm playfully.

"So are you home for a visit or for good," Ben questioned looking at Abby.

"Oh I'm just home for a visit, Maddy came with me because she wanted to see the west," Abby said.

"Oh, well Dodge is pretty tame compared to other towns," Ben said looking at Maddy.

"If you're not busy Mr. Dillon won't you join us for supper," Maddy asked.

"No, but thanks, maybe some other night," Ben said.

"Well," Abby said looking towards the door.

"Stay away from the stew," Ben warned.

"All right," Abby said. "I hope I see you around before I leave again," Abby said.

"You more than likely will, Dodge is a small town," Ben said. "Enjoy your supper ladies," Ben said tipping his hat towards them before he continued on his way towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Mark sat out in front of the Long Branch, keeping his eyes open for either Festus or Newly or even John but he didn't see hide nor hare of them. Adam had been running all over town looking for them but so far neither of them had been able to find them. So Adam came up with this plan that way they could watch the wanted men and keep an eye out for the deputies cause eventually they'd show up at the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Julia," Jacob called out grabbing her arm as she started up the back stairs of the Long Branch. Julia didn't say a word just turned to look at him with a look crossed between defeat and anger and rejection. "What was that supposed to mean," Jacob asked directly knowing she would answer him so as well.

"You're so smart figure it out for yourself," Julia said sharply as she pulled her arm free and turned to start up the stairs again.

Without a conscious thought Jacob grabbed her arm again and spun her around to face him. He didn't give her time to protest as he kissed her and pinned her against the wall with his body as effectively as a mountain of stone.

****M&K****

Lydia couldn't hear Julia fighting anymore, she ventured to poke her head out the door and not seeing the fighting couple she grabbed the tray and started towards the back door. She just caught a glimpse of Jacob carrying Julia up the stairs two at a time. Lydia knew her sister was perfectly all right and she was a little envious of Julia. She wished her and Cole's makeup could be that smooth but she knew it wouldn't be not for a while now. They were just sleeping in the same bed like brother and sister and she missed him, but she couldn't give in just yet.

****M&K****

Matt sat there in bed restless as usually but he had to agree with Doctor Chapman about staying put because it hurt too much to move.

"Hi Dad how are you feeling," Lydia said bringing in the tray with the chicken noddle soup on it.

"Oh, I'm fine," Matt said looking at her as he once again brushed off his injuries. "Where is everybody," Matt questioned surprised a little that Kitty hadn't stopped back in to check on him. He hadn't seen Julia yet and the twins hadn't come back with John and Festus, and Ben hadn't even stopped in to see him yet.

"Well Mom went over to welcome Mrs. Lynnott and Jane in town," Lydia said. "She figured she better do it while Joe was sleeping," Lydia said shrugging her shoulders. "Julia's dealing with Jacob, and the twins are sitting out front waiting to find Festus. And Ben well he's sitting in on a poker game last I saw him," Lydia said sitting the tray across Matt's lap.

"Oh," Matt said not finding any of it the least bit surprising. He should have known Kitty would try to do something like this, especially working around Joe's feedings. He didn't know how she managed it but she did somehow, years of practice he guessed. And naturally the twins would know Festus would show up sooner or later at the Long Branch. He didn't like the idea of Ben playing poker but figured it was better than him drinking himself into oblivion. Yet Lydia was there so at least he could find out some things that had been going on since he left. "How are things with you and Cole," Matt questioned as Lydia fixed her bustle to sit down.

"Well…." Lydia said stalling. "Let's just say he's not very happy at the moment," Lydia sighed out clasping her hands in her lap.

"Oh," Matt said.

"He'll come around once he cools down eventually," Lydia said.

"What about this time," Matt said sipping his soup.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it," Lydia said firmly. "Just forget it," Lydia said.

"All right what is your sister and Jacob fighting about," Matt questioned.

"The same thing they were before you left," Lydia said. "I've never thought there was a man more stubborn than you but Jacob is making me question it," Lydia said.

"Well you can't blame him too much," Matt said. "A man feels it's something he has to do and he does it," Matt said.

"I understand that, and so does Julia but there is only so much a woman can take too," Lydia pointed out. "Julia is trying not lose her temper but she failing in controlling it. But she hurt too," Lydia said softly wringing her hands in her lap.

"What ya mean," Matt asked.

"Well…with Jacob acting the way he is, Julia's wondering if she even matters to him. And he only reinforcing the bad by sticking to his guns instead of compromising," Lydia said.

"That's one way to look at it," Matt said looking at Lydia wondering if they were really still talking about Julia and Jacob or maybe her and Cole more. Maybe both.

"What's so wrong with compromising, there always have to be a middle," Lydia said. "Right," she asked questionably.

"That's generally how it goes," Matt said wiping his mouth off.

****M&K****

"You were wondering about Tom," Penny said, as she sat at the table with Kitty alone, while Jane went to go deal with something.

"The wine and chesse are in welcome," Kitty said giving Penny a small smile.

"Oh I know that Kitty, but you are wondering about Tom," Penny said pointedly. "Oh I know Tom has lead a wild raw life. He's a good man Kitty, a strong man and a kind man at the root of things but…well…just a little different." Penny admitted.

"I'm sure Tom's a good man at the root of things. If I did have a question to ask it would be about that difference you talked about. I just wonder if it would help to enforce the law or make it tougher."

"Well that's a good point," Penny said calmly. "Look I'll admit Tom not John or Matt upholding law but they sorta balance themselves out together." Penny said.

"How do you mean," Kitty questioned.

"Well Matt's a good man, but that badge means everything to him so he's like a dog with a bone. John's a little laid back in holding up the law but he's a little brasher than Matt's handling and well…Tom is the easiest out of three, he's more of their friend as long as they aren't hurting no one." Penny explained.

****M&K****

"Well let's belly up to the trough John for a few minutes," Tom said as they started to drawl closer to the Long Branch.

"One beer won't hurt, but Matt runs a clean town you know that," John said.

"Always figured he would be so keen on the law and all," Tom said.

"Dodge isn't like Fergursonville, or even Morganville, it's tamer than that." John reminded his friend again.

"So I've noticed," Tom said with a dull lull in his voice. "Don't see why he's so worried for," Tom added stepping up on the porch in front of the Long Branch.

"Uncle John," Adam said. "Dad wants to see you Tom, Festus and Newly right away," Adam said stopping John from going through the swinging doors.

"All right," John said putting a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Newly and Festus just headed over to Newly shop, why don't you and Mark go fetch them and we'll meet them up at Doc's," John said.

"Yes sir," Adam said as him and Mark hurried over to get Festus and Newly.

****M&K****

Matt finished his soup as he listened to Lydia fill him in on everything that had been happening around Dodge . he was working on his coffee when Lydia accidently let it slip that Ben got into a somewhat brawl. "He did what," Matt grounded out, just as John Dalton poked his head in the door.

"You wanted to see us Matt," John said.

"Yeah come on in," Matt said watching John walk on into the room with Tom following behind him.

"Well, I'll just leave you three gentlemen alone to discuss whatever," she said hastily moving over to pick up the tray that laid across Matt's lap.

"Hold it young lady," Matt said firmly in a tone that left no question as to what he wanted. "Now how did Ben almost end up in a brawl," Matt demanded.

"It wasn't anything, and he didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done," Lydia said hoping that answer would be enough but seeing that it wasn't. "Some stranger just got a little to liquored up and started to get a little rough with Jena. Jena told him no but he kept up and Ben stepped in." Lydia said.

"What aren't you saying," Matt said watching how his daughter's eyes shifted towards the door.

"The stranger got up and shoved Jena into Ben and tried to drawl his gun," Lydia said heavily.

"Tried to drawl his gun," Matt said looking straight at her.

"Ben cleared leather before the stranger even had a chance. He didn't shoot him or anything…" she added hastily. "Ben just took his gun and locked him up and told him to sleep it off," Lydia said in a rush. "Pretty much the same thing you would do," she added.

"I can't believe he drew on him," Matt said in a tone combined with pride and disapproval.

"He's fast, almost as fast as you are," Lydia said. "He can handle himself."

"That's not the point Lydia." Matt said firmly. "He shouldn't have done that," Matt said.

"Well take it up with him not me, I didn't tell him too," she snapped out. "And you might want to remind him about respecting his elders in the process." Lydia said tartly as she grabbed the tray and started towards the door without another word.

****M&K****

"I can't believe the driver didn't say anything," she hissed out sharply. "To think we got to spend the night here in this pig whallow," she said primly.

"Mother, it's not that bad," the burnette said softly.

"Not that bad, Sherborn is a shade better than this…." She said with a wave of her hand. "I can only hope Dodge is a sight better than whatever this is," she said harshly.

"Yes mother," the girl said with a heavy sigh as she slowly sank down on the bed.

"I can't believe it," the man said walking in the room. "I asked for a bath to be drawled and the man laughed at me saying it wasn't Sunday." The man continued.

"Well then I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow when we get to Dodge." The girl said.

"Well I certain hope they have better manners," the older woman said.

"I'm sure they do," the girl said.

**A/N: All right change in plans, I'm breaking this episode section into parts(chapters) if only to make it interesting….tell me what ya think.**


	67. Chapter 67

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Like I said before I like Lynnott to a certain point so I borrowed a few lines here and there and threw in a little of John Wayne's Eldorado/Rio Bravo and rewrote the episode. But I've been doing that all along anyways. Oh Becky and Ellen if that the last part of chapter 66 confused you read 65 over again it might explain it some more. Picking up where 66 left off. Oh and warning contains hot steamy lusty scenes. A short chapter but a lead in for 68.**_

_**Chapter 67**_

It was late when Kitty finished her visit with Jane and Penny. She was glad Jane was back from her trip, she had never realized how much she missed having someone to talk to until Jane was gone. Not that begrudged Jane the trip, after all her kids were all grown now and her and John deserved a little time to themselves. Kitty just wished that her and Matt could have that too sometime. But even with the kids partially grown she would still have to contend with his badge and that wasn't a formable adversary either. But even though Kitty had wanted to tell Jane what had been going on here lately she couldn't openly say it in front of Penny Lynnott either. Granted Penny Lynnott seemed like decent enough woman, and she was nice, it was just some questionable things that Kitty wasn't sure of, one of them being Penny's husband.

"Oh Miss Kitty," Barney said stepping out of the telegraph office. "I got a telegram for you," he said waving the sealed envelope in his hand as he hurried towards her.

"Thanks," Kitty said taking the envelope from Barney.

"How's the marshal doing Miss Kitty," Barney asked.

"He's fine, he just needs to take it easy for while," Kitty said giving Barney a warm smile. "Stop by the Long Branch when you're finished and have Sam give you a drink on the house," Kitty said.

"Thanks Miss Kitty," Barney said turning to hurry back to finish his shift.

Kitty shook her head and started across the street to check in on the Long Branch and her husband.

****M&K****

"We're going to have to, wait" Matt said. "I'm not one hundred percent sure that they are even still in Dodge," Matt continued.

"Well that won't take long to find out," John said.

"No, but then Adam's eyes could be playing tricks on him too," Matt pointed out.

"Has he ever done anything like this before," Tom questioned.

"Only twice, and those were easy enough mistakes because they weren't real accurate descriptions," Matt said knowing Tom understood that meaning.

"So we just wait and see if Adam's telling the truth or not," John said.

"Pretty much, but I thought you boys should know too just incase," Matt said.

"Still the same ole Matt, making sure we have all the facts," Tom said.

"Did you really think I would change," Matt countered.

"No, but then I didn't figure you'd ever get married either or have kids as long as you wore that badge," Tom pointed out.

"Well neither did I," Matt said giving Tom a small cautious smile.

"Well we better go, in case Festus and Newly need us," John said.

"All right, keep your eyes peeled boys," Matt warned.

"Will do," they both said leaving Matt alone.

****M&K****

He carried her to their room above the Long Branch that was theirs to use whenever. From the moment she had surrendered to Jacob's lips and the swirling, all-embracing darkness that only he could create in the hall way, Julia's mind had lost touch with not only reality, but everything else as well. She suddenly was a different woman, wild with wanton madness and submission as she had never thought she could be. She had never in her entire life envisioned anything like it; she had not even suspected it was possible.

It was a thing of heat and dark and primeval abysses and she should have been afraid to tread where no lady ever had, except that she wasn't; she was only afraid that Jacob would let go of her and she held to him with all her strength; her hands on his shoulders and neck every bit as bruising as his had been earlier when he'd pinned her to the wall; her lips swallowing and returning his kisses with a savagery that mirrored his own hungry, insatiable need.

And once they had reached their room and he had paused his ministrations to open the door, she knew she couldn't stop. Her mind instinctively recognized that if she did, this moment, born out of the heat of reckless abandonment and God knows what else, would be lost forever, dissipated into the awkwardness of words. And she was not ready for it to end, not yet, not ever.

Her mind welcomed as bliss and rapture. But more than that; it was a mixture of desire and the leaping flame Jacob had somehow passed from him to her and that made her partake to his madness; and now the tremor of his arms was quivering through her body as well, his strangled words were her strangled words, and she could make no more sense out of her own muffled whispers than of what he tried to mutter inches from her mouth, but in a way both utterances seemed to converge in crystal clearness—he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, with the same fierce, frightening thirst and for the same reason.

It was this heady, ardent mixture coursing through her veins that urged her on and on to take what she was given when she was given, to take what she wanted on impulse; reason, consequences, prior teachings on what was proper, everything else be damned to oblivion. She pressed her lips to Jacob's chin and lower, to his neck, kissing him briefly once, twice, before allowing her mouth to linger over his heated, hammering pulse. And that had been his undoing.

He slammed the door closed and her against it, and, as she was dropped to the floor, her legs sliding between him and the shiny wooden surface behind her, Julia suddenly felt very small. Jacob was in front of her now, crushing her body to his, and her breath hitched with desire again, for suddenly he seemed huge, larger than anything else in the room, larger than life itself. His body was so close that every rise and fall of her chest touched him, her every move seemed to be met by his flesh; he was everywhere without even trying and she was once again cornered beyond escape.

As she looked up into his familiar brown eyes, she could see some hurt lingering there, but mostly she saw love, and as their gazes locked, a growing desire. Her mind swayed on reluctance and indecision again, but it was only for a moment because then Jacob leaned towards her, one of his hands imprisoning her jaw as he kissed her, while the other fumbled with the buttons on her shirtwaist, and the disturbing feeling evaporated against his solid warmth. She knew he could feel her shiver at his touch, saw his eyes darken with desire.

She felt his other arm slide around her body, slipping lower to tangle in her skirts, searching for the feel of her rounded flesh beneath the bustle. He pulled her to him, pressing their hips together so tightly she could feel his hardness despite all the layers she was wearing, while his mouth did intoxicating things to her.

"Julia," his voice was low and sexy, his hands firm and calloused as they traced her curves.

Julia went mad; she tried to mumble a response, but his mouth was on hers again. He began undressing her; his hands were all around her body. She was trembling, and a chill went through her head to her feet every time she felt his gently touch.

He deftly shed her outer garments, petticoat, and corset in rapid succession, leaving her in nothing but a silk chemise that left nothing to be desired. That sight was too much for his self control. Stepping forward, he pulled her back into his arms, sliding his hands appreciatively over her silk-clad figure.

She was only on her chemise now, and he proceeded to remove it too. His hand traveled from her lips to her covered breasts, massaging them smoothly. Julia leaned her head back, closed her eyes and bit her button lip.

Before she even knew what was happening, Jacob threw her violently onto the bed. Julia, at first blinded of enchantment because of Jacob kiss, reacted and tried to get up, but before she could do anything, he went on top of her.

He had her pinned down to the bed, his strong arms holding hers flat against the rumpled comforter, his lips assaulting hers in that intoxicating way of his… Julia tried to shout, to pull away, to do anything, but the force of the kiss had her stunned and she could do nothing but fumble clumsily with her own lips.

"Jacob, stop…" she tried to mumble, but her words were muffled by his tongue, which had slithered its way into her mouth at the first chance. Oh, _God_, what was he doing to her? It seemed that every time he kissed her, a little more of her power slipped away. In his arms she was helpless, limp as a rag doll. Weakly, she struggled to get her arms free from his vice-like grip, but her attempts were feeble and insubstantial. Why did this always happen? How did she allow herself to be drugged up on the opium that was his kisses, allow herself to be swept away on the torrent that propelled them both forward into the darkness? Why did he take everything and leave her with nothing, nothing but sweet surrender?

Her chemise had slipped down off her shoulders, leaving them even more exposed-but not for long. Jacob's lips covered her face, her neck, her shoulders, the delicate hollow of her collarbone, leaving each inch of skin tingling with sensations. Julia felt a blush sweep over her chest and face as Jacob's lips trailed down ward, brushing over the tops of her breasts that peeked out from the lacy line.

He finally pulled the wide straps of her chemise down lower and baring her breasts to his onslaught; her beautiful and perfect breasts that had always been object of his desires. And taking one with his hand, he kissed it, loving the sensation that her soft skin produced in his lips. He rounded one nipple with his mouth and kept it there for at least 10 minutes.

She felt his tongue tickling it and she was in heaven: It felt so freaking good that it scared her, and now she began to feel warm and wet between her legs. He continued kissing and sucking her breasts while with his other hand he pulled her chemise up higher. Finally, she was completely naked, and he, was on top of her, fully dressed.

"God! She was so gorgeous". He obviously had seen her naked before, it wasn't the first time, but the others times he looked at her with tenderness; he respected her. This time it was different: there was no respect for the woman who had deceived him. He looked at her and didn't see anything but lust. For the first time, he felt free to do with her whatever he wanted; and he was sure he was giving her more pleasure than anybody ever had given to her.

"Jacob, don't!" she whispered sharply. Whether she cared to admit it or not, she wanted him badly. She felt the desire rising inside her, pounding beneath her breast and throbbing between her legs? She didn't know, and when Jacob's thumb flicked over her nipple, she didn't care. She had no idea how it had happened, but her body was crying out for him and she arched upwards into his touch. Chills surged throughout her body and an electrical current seemed to have been awakened within her bloodstream.

"Julia."

Her name escaped from his lips in an exhale, as if she were part of him, part of his breath, part of his body, part of his soul. It hurt to hear Jacob speak her name with such emotion; it stirred something within her and she felt desire pool low and hot in her belly.

Quickly, so that she didn't have time to think, her hands flew to his shirt and began unbuttoning it. Her breaths came in hurried, frantic gasps, mad gulps of air between bruising kisses. Jacob let his shirt fall off his shoulders and down until it was hampered by his elbows pinning her to the bed.

He removed his shirt letting it fall somewhere that didn't matter while Julia stared at him with a naughty look, a look that he never had seen on her before. That turned him on more, and he savagely kissed her neck, and the dark skin of his chest pressed down on the sheer fabric of her chemise was bundled up under her breast and up to her waist.

Yes, Julia decided, her chemise definitely needed to come off, pushing against his chest. She began fumbling with the sheer silken material but Jacob lost his patience and simply pulled the whole thing over her head. Suddenly Jacob's cool chest was slick against her own burning skin, and she hissed at the contact.

Jacob bent his head and kissed a trail down from her mouth to the soft valley in between her breasts, swollen with want for him. Julia couldn't help but let out a wanton yelp as her husband closed his lips around one of her nipples. She choked out breathy gasps, her entire body shuddering involuntarily.

"This isn't ri…right…" she gasped out. "We shouldn't… shouldn't be d-d-doing this…"

"If you stop me now sweetheart, we'll both have a miserable, sleepless night," Jacob said plainly, looking up into her eyes before continuing. Julia knew this was mostly true and let him continue snaking his way down her stomach with his sinfully delicious lips, hot and sweet and-

"Don't you dare!" She hissed huskily.

He had come to the damp mass of curls between her legs, and suddenly she was very self-conscious. Her eyes were livid and clouded with lust; she looked half-crazy in the queer gleam of the moonlight. But Jacob simply chuckled and she felt him slip a finger inside of her. Julia gasped and felt her stomach do a back flip. Oh, this was most indecent… most… wonderful… She felt him moving inside her and desire tugged her body closer to his, pulled her bare chest flush up against his, bucked her hips up into him involuntarily. A carnal tug behind her navel made her writhe in pleasure when Jacob added a second finger, then a third.

Somewhere in the haze of her lust-filled mind rationality shone through and she knew that she shouldn't be enjoying herself like this; it simply wasn't done. Marital relations, if they occurred at all, were performed solely for the purposes of continuing the family name and pleasure for the man. Never, never for the woman. And yet… something seemed so right about the way she felt herself clench around Jacob's fingers that she knew all she had read about such things must be wrong. How could this be indecent when it felt so right?…Perhaps this was the passion that her mother had talked about so long ago.

"Oh!" she cried out in half pain-half pleasure as she contracted around him, and then, just before she felt like she was going to explode, he pulled out. "What!" she whimpered weakly, looking up at him helplessly with sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

Jacob laughed and said, "Don't worry, we're not finished yet." He loosened his trousers and they fell down to that place that didn't matter; what concerned Julia more was his apparent arousal. A strange mixture of pride and awe rose in her, knowing that she was solely responsible for the indication of passion before her very eyes.

He had to have her now; every second apart from her only served to set aching, unendurable strain on his body. He parted her legs, and without hesitating, reaching for the backside of her thighs to elevate and open her. She was silent and still, barely daring to breathe, and he stopped for a second in mid-way to give her a brief reassuring kiss before he quickly entered her. It was a rough hard and fierce thrust, but he seemed to lose touch with reality too consumed with his need to possess her. He forgot for the moment she was still new to the art of lovemaking.

Julia moaned out loud at the intrusion, her hands closed like claws on his shoulders, her body arching tightly in his embrace, when she felt him inside her. She let out a strangled gasp, closing her eyes, she couldn't help it. She turned her head to the side and panted desperately into her pillow. It hurt a little from the suddenness of his thrust, but nothing like the first time, the pain was imperceptible compared to the pleasure she was experiencing.

Jacob muffled his own groan in the hollow at the base of her throat, with his forehead resting against her chin, his every breath burning in the soft dip between her collarbones. He held still for only a moment allowing her body time to adjust to his invasion.

For a few seconds neither of them moved. They were enjoying these first moments together with their eyes closed, separately, despite the most intimate physical connection that bonded them now. But then the urgency of impending release came upon them, breaking the stillness.

He began to move inside her, his rhythm strong and steady, his every plunge deeper than the last. Her hips crested and fell with Jacob's, crashing down on the bed, her legs winding of their own accord around his strong waist. Strong, strong, strong, he was so strong and he was carrying her away. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she could only feel. She could only feel perfection. Bliss. Euphoria. Her head was a blur, nothing made sense but Jacob, he was the only sane person in a world of madness; in a world of piercing eyes and unfeeling hearts, he was her rock. Julia clung to him. To his broad shoulders, his powerful arms, his tight embrace that made everything seem worlds away. She held on for dear life because he was the only thing that mattered.

This wasn't love; there was something more. A mix between lust and wild passion was being built in that bed. Jacob started moving in and out of her madly. Julia, incredibly, was enjoying that. She putted her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his collarbone and his skin. And though this action impeded his motions to a degree, this shift in her position only served to spur him further. The firmness of her breasts pressed to his chest, her breathing on his neck, warm and erratic, the way she clutched him, needing him, trusting him—it was a blend of sensations that made him lose control and he couldn't dominate his violent ardor more than one could rein in the wild sweep of a storm. It had simply been too long and the familiar longing, the raw, unquenchable need for her consumed him even now that he was buried deep inside her, that he was as close to her as he could ever get.

Suddenly, while he was moving faster and faster, something inside her began to grow. Something difficult to explain with words, something it was impossible to stop, and it was becoming bigger and bigger. His thrusts were gaining momentum despite the hindrance her clinging so desperately to him posed; they came fierce and fast—faster even, reaching the point he was pounding so hard he feared he'd hurt her and with a supreme effort of his will he stopped mid-stroke to try to read her body's reactions to all this.

He thought he'd heard throaty, hungry moans in his ear; he thought he'd felt Julia's moist lips against his neck and her teeth sinking in his shoulder more than once, but in the frenzy of the moment it had all blurred together and his passion filled dazed mind he couldn't be sure of anything and least of all of whether it had been pleasure and not pain what had motivated her responses. He needed to know.

And then she raised her head from his shoulder and their eyes locked and Jacob had his answer, for in her gaze there was the same unmistakable want and hunger that he could feel burning in his entire body. Julia seemed to hesitate for a second before putting her hands on each side of his face and kissing him, to the point her lips coaxed his own open and she tasted his mouth of her own accord. She couldn't help saying: "Don't! Don't stop, please! This…. this …Jacob, I can't stand it…I want …I…"

He hushed her with a deep and wet kiss, then the subdued motion of his hips changed into a frantic, unstoppable pace again and he realized, with an odd pang, mixture of anticipation and regret, that this wouldn't last much longer now, that release was closing in on them.

The ache inside him rose to excruciating intensity and he was barely aware that Julia had broken the kiss, that she was dragging her lips across his cheeks and forehead in small, desperate kisses, that she was whispering inaudible things against his skin. But he could not focus on her actions now, for they threatened to tip him over the edge without her. He had already entered the eye of the storm, the bittersweet moment before full gratification when the mind realizes that fulfillment of pleasure only means the subsequent death of pleasure, and yet the blind, oblivious senses charge in a battle that's meant to be lost. And he didn't want this to be over.

He wanted to prolong it, not as much for the moment itself, for he knew he would, no matter what, take her again tonight, but because he hoped that in a few seconds she would return her trail of kisses from his ear to his mouth and he could catch glimpse of her face again, peer into her unguarded eyes in the minute of her surrender. For he had the feeling he had missed something before when their gazes had met, that there had been more for him there and he needed to take a second look now, before the irretrievable moment slipped through his fingers, to possibly never be followed by another.

But it was too late. Her vision was becoming blurred and black around the edges and she felt herself inching closer and closer to the threshold of ecstasy. Jacob thrust into her deeper than ever before and groaned out her name. Julia's world exploded in a burst of light and her body was afire with white hot passion. Julia's entire body, down to her small feet pressed hard against his lower back, tensed and then started to violently convulse, her hands clutching at his shoulders, her head buried in his neck as it had been before. She only shouted his name, panting breaths, leaving her in the most pleasurable experience she could had ever imagine, quaking silently in his embrace.

She felt Jacob reach his peak moments later, and when it was all over, she lay panting in the sheets, simultaneously more awake and more exhausted than she had ever been in her entire life. At the same time, Jacob finished what he had started; lying exhausted on her body, melding his lips with hers, on the consummation of what had to be a night of an unbelievable passion for both of them.

Surrounded by his arms, she had the sensation she could touch the sky with her hands. That was her glory. She was confused, she felt humiliated, insulted, but at the same time, completed. She didn't know how she would look at his face the next morning. It still didn't change the fact that they were fighting over his, her, and their little things. But she wouldn't think it all now; she would think them later, maybe tomorrow in the morning, when she had the time to really think. Now she could only think of sleeping beside the man who had made her his in body and soul in the most rapture pleasure she had ever felt.

****M&K****

Lydia sat the tray down on the little wooden rickety table with a heavy sigh. She hadn't meant for the episode of Ben and the stranger to slip out it just sort of happened. Damn it, she was trying not to interfere with any of their lives anymore, because Cole had been right. She did interfere too much, yes it was mostly because she cared but she had to start worrying about her life too. She had to think about her life and her marriage before it crumbled down around her ears. She had been right in not telling her father what was going on with her and Cole because then he'd feel compelled to help. But if she didn't interfere with their lives how would she know anything about what's going on with her family especially if she stayed out at the ranch more than in the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Cole sat down at his kitchen table, with a drunken bottle of whiskey in front of him, wondering just where it was that him and Lydia messed up. They used to be so close and so inseparable but now she seemed to spend all of her time in Dodge forgetting about him and their marriage. The worse part about it was her not wanting to have children just yet because she was too busy interfering with her families lives. She couldn't let Ben grow up and be the man he wanted to be, she could let her sister live her life the way she wanted too, and she was even starting to interfere with the twins lives. Yet he wanted a baby to call his own. One that he could spoil and treat like he wanted to do with Lydia but she wouldn't let him.

He took a sip of the burning liquid and let it scorch a trail down his throat to his empty belly. He wanted her to come home to him, but he knew that wasn't going to happen now that Matt was back and he was hurt, not that he held it against her for wanting to stay close to her dad right now. It was…Well it was just all the times when Matt was perfectly fine that she wanted to stay away that he had the objection too. If she wanted to give Dodge the entire banquet table, couldn't she at least give him the crumbs?

****M&K****

Ben sat there in the back of the Long Branch alone with a beer in front of him. He had been surprised to see Abby again after all these months, but he was even more surprised that none of the old feelings arose when he saw her. It just proved to him more that Lillian was the girl he wanted but couldn't have. When did his life have to go and get complicated? When he stopped letting the females in his family dictate his life. He would almost welcome Lydia coming and putting her two cents worth in, but she hadn't interfered since she went down to Winston and he told her to butt out. Julia hadn't even tried to smooth things over with them either like she normally did which made him wonder. Right now he would even risk his mother disapproving wrath if she say something to him but she had left him alone since that night a few days back. He still felt guilty over how treated her and he knew that if his dad ever found out he was going to get it regardless of how old he was. No the Matt Dillon that Ben knew wouldn't allow him to disrespect his mother regardless of the fact that he just reminded her he wasn't a little boy anymore. He'd just have to wait until that bomb dropped.

****M&K****

"Would you two quit tossing and turning," the needle sharp voice said.

"Sorry mother," was the soft reply.

"Every time you move that bed squeaks like it's going to fall apart." Mother said.

"Sorry it's hard to find a comfortable position," the soft voice said.

"Yes I know, I swear these beds have to be made out of rocks," Mother said.

"Well it should be better when we get to Dodge, at least Kitty's letters said so."

"I hope your right dear," Mother said. "That hotel of hers would have to be better than this."

****M&K****

The Long Branch was no stranger to action of just about every kind. To the casual participants in the festivities this particular night wouldn't appear much different than any other. Kitty walked out of the office, over to the corner of the bar, drumming her fingernails on it lightly as she scanned the room for some kind of trouble. But there was nothing just a lot of strangers gathering here and there among the locals but nothing out of the ordinary. She didn't see either of the girls only Ben sitting in the back nursing a beer. She wondered briefly where the girls and twins were but she had a feeling she knew where the twins were.

"Sam I'm going over to check on Matt, I'll be back in a little while," Kitty said before she ducked back into the office and picked up the basket holding the sleeping bundle.

"All right Miss Kitty," Sam said just before she ducked in the door.

Kitty grabbed the basket with Joe in it and stepped out the side door. She looked over towards the jail, as she started across the alley; she wasn't surprised to see the twins there on the porch. She gave a little snort of a chuckle as she stared at them. Adam was sitting in the chair leaning back against the jail wall, chewing on something that look be like a straw, Mark was leaning up against the post staring out into the street with a careful eye, they were the perfect imitation of their father in his younger years.

God that seemed like a lifetime ago, Kitty couldn't even remember the last time Matt actually got to sit down and relax a little. He seemed busier now that Dodge was practically tame compared to its wilder days, weird how that seemed to work out. She couldn't even remember the last time they were able to get some alone time to themselves. Let alone going on a picnic or even a trip out of town together.

****M&K****

He stood there pacing in front of the large cave's mouth. The cave was the perfect location for a hide out. No posse would be able to track them among the steep canyon walls. Nor would any lawman but one be willing to enter the deadly canyon. If they dared they'd be sitting ducks ready for slaughter. Matt Dillon was going to regret the day he ever sent him to prison and killed his brothers, over that wisp of a girl. Of course Dillon's daughter was going to pay too in helping send him away. She was going to pay dearly for them. He only had a few more days until he could carry through with his plan that he had dreamed of for twelve long years. All he had to do was wait out his time before they hit Dodge.

****M&K****

Matt shifted a little in the bed trying to ease the ache in his body and mind. He could hear the saloons loud sounds of signing, cheering and just regular gaiety as Dodge prepared for the round up. It wasn't the round up that had him worried, no all the herds even close to Dodge all knew the rules and how he ran a nice quiet town. No the cowboys didn't bother him, it was more of what Adam suspected and what Ben had done while he was gone that worried him. If Adam was right about the wanted posters round up would be a good time to pull it off without drawling to much unwanted attention. But that was if Adam was right, and Matt hoped Adam was dead wrong in his accusations again. Now he also had to worry about Ben getting into a gun fight, thanks to Lydia. It would have been better if he hadn't been told.

Yet it was the helpless feeling that was bring him down even more. He didn't like feeling useless and powerless. Dodge needed him, and he was too busy recovering. Even if he promised Kitty to take it easy he would still have to figure out a way to get Doctor Chapman to release him, in order for Kitty to back off of the matter. And neither one of them was going to happen very soon, even if he did agree with Doctor Chapman. He knew he wasn't as young as he used to be and he didn't bounce back as quick either, but he hated being reminded of the fact. He didn't know how much good he could do in protect Dodge this time, but he done the best he could under the circumstance, but he didn't have to like it.

"You're thinking awful hard," Kitty said noticing the deep brooding looking on his face as she walked in the room.

"Yeah, I guess so," Matt said looking over at her as she walked around the bed to vacant side. He watched her lift Joe out of his basket and lay him down beside him. "I wish I could get out of here," he grumbled.

"Matt you were just brought in this afternoon and whoever they were did some good damage this time," Kitty reminded him softly.

"I know," Matt sighed out wearily. "But I need to be down there," he said.

"Why," Kitty asked already knowing the answer, as he gave her a sideways glance. "Damn it Matt, Dodge isn't going to crumble and fall down around our ears just because you're not down there prowling the streets," Kitty harped out.

"Kitty," Matt said calmly a fight with her wasn't his intention.

"You have two perfectly capable deputies and you asked two of your friends to watch out and help out so for once in your life Matthew Dillon let them handle it," Kitty said.

"I'm going to have to, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," he said reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"No, I guess, it doesn't," Kitty said wearily picking Joe up to lay him on Matt's other side. She shifted on the bed and slowly and carefully curled up into his side like she had done thousand times before.

"What's the matter honey," Matt asked softly hearing her deep sigh after she settled down beside him.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she lied, grateful that she wasn't looking into his eyes.

"No you're not, what is it Kitty," he repeated a little more demanding this time.

"Why do our sons have to act so much like you for," she said heavily.

"Ben," Matt said into her hair.

"Well he is one of them, but now Adam and Mark are starting to do it too," she sighed out.

"I don't know. Mark is by reading all the time," Matt commented. "And he wants to be a lawyer remember and Ben wants to be a cowboy and Adam, I don't think he's made up his mind yet." He added softly.

"Well tell that to your sons," Kitty said nestling her head against his heartbeat.

"What do you mean," Matt asked.

"Ben's sitting over at the Long Branch watching and waiting for trouble. Adam is over at the jail stretched out in the chair and Mark is leaning up against the post watching Front Street like you used too," Kitty said putting an arm over his middle as she reached over to pull the blanket down away from Joe's face. "And pretty soon he'll be trying to imitate you too," she said.

"Well honey I don't know what to say, why do our girls have to take after you so much," he countered.

"Watch it cause Julia acts nothing like me she is pure you," Kitty said.

"In some things yes, but she acts more like you than you realize." Matt said.

"I guess," Kitty said snuggling closer loving the way his hand absently stroked her back as he pulled her closer.

They were silent for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company. Finally Matt couldn't take the silence anymore. "Kitty," he said quietly just in case she had gone to sleep.

"Hum," she moaned out.

"You never did say what Quint's and Chester's and Doc's letter had to say," he questioned softly.

"Well Quint's just talked about the hunting and fishing up there in the California Mountains. He said they were better than the Rockies when it came to hunting and something about the creeks and rivers being plump full of fish. He said whenever you could steal away you and Doc and Festus ought to come up and do a little hunting," she said almost forgetting about the letters. "Chester's was a lot of rambling about farming but I guess he got the knack of it and he likes it there now." Kitty said.

"What about Doc's, did he say when he's coming home," Matt questioned.

"Oh Matt I don't think he's going to come home. He mentioned how so out of touch he was but he was finding everything so enthralling to be at school again and how much he was enjoying the civilized life. He said he missed us all but I think we're just becoming a distant memory." Kitty said brokenly.

"Now honey you know that's not true," Matt said wrapping his arm around her tighter. "Doc maybe enjoying himself there but it probably just like how you enjoy going to New Orleans and Saint Louis," Matt pointed out. "You love it and you always say you aren't going to leave but you always come home," he added.

"I hope you're right Matt," Kitty sighed out.

"I know I am." He said trying to reassure her. "What about Rene and Andre coming for a visit," Matt asked.

"Well I got a telegram a little after the letter saying they weren't going to be able to make it."

"Well, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," he said.

"Well I would have liked to see them, but…." Kitty said tilting her head back to look at him. "They think the Long Branch is a hotel and it would be hard to explain." Kitty said.

"I was wondering about that," Matt admitted.

"I glad they aren't coming during round up though, we got enough worries," Kitty said.

"Yeah we do," Matt agreed as Joe started to fuss.

Kitty moved to reach for her son picking him up as she started undoing buttons on her shirt waist. She twisted around so Joe could fed, so she couldn't notice that Matt was staring at the scene with clear adoration.

It was a rare moment that he allowed himself think about what he'd managed to gain over the years. Here he was watching the woman he loved, feeding their son. If he was an artist he would paint a portrait of the sight; Kitty's hair swept up in an amazing complicated twist, baring the creamy column of her neck as she softly rocked their child back and forth in one of those unconscious maternal displays.

After Joe was done suckling his full Kitty reached for the basket and grabbed a clean nappy out of it before she proceed to change her son. "There," Kitty said wrapping Joe in his clean blankets once again.

"What's this," Matt said reaching for the envelope that was lying on the bed among the clean linens.

"Oh, I forgot all about that," Kitty said laying Joe back down on the bed as she gathered up the dirty linens and put them in the burlap sack before she put the clean linens in with them. She took the envelope and opened it and pulled out the slip of paper. She read it quickly, "Oh dear," she cried out distraught.

"What bad news," Matt asked.

"In a manner of speaking, Rene, Andre and Michelle will be here tomorrow, on the afternoon stage," Kitty said already making a list of things that had to be done before her families arrival.

"Now don't go fretting yet," Matt said seeing the wheels in her head start turning with plans that had to be done. "Everything is going to be fine," he said trying to ease the crease in her brow.

"Of course it is," Kitty said starting to pack Joe up.

"Kitty," Matt said.

"You get some rest I'll see you in the morning," Kitty said making a hasty retreat.

****M&K****

Lydia ran up to the house, her house, no their house she corrected mentally as she raced up from the barn. She ran into the house found him sitting in one of the kitchen chairs with a bottle of whiskey a third empty in front of him and a half drunk glass in front of him.

"Cole," she breathed. She must have said it more loudly than she realized, because his dark eyes met hers. Lydia saw the pain before he quickly drew on his impersonal mask.

Cole's stomach clutched and his heart twisted. She came towards him like a vision in white. Soft, virginal white, irradiating eerily from the folds of her delicate nightgown. But then she always came towards him only to disappear again in a burst of smoke.

She was the only woman he couldn't get. That confused him. Women normally came running to him. Not Lydia Dillon, oh no. She was so infuriatingly proud and independent. But those were her best qualities. She always got her way, and she made so many people, including Cole, so angry all the time. But it made you love her even more. She always took charge of things that she believed in.

God damn her. Cole swallowed his whiskey and poured another.

Lydia longed to lash out at him, scream that liquor could not repair the damage in their marriage, but with a new and unexpected clarity born of despair, knew she couldn't, that he would continue just out of spite before she could talk to him. Really talk, without malice, hate, or recriminations. Lydia slipped into a chair and watched him quietly, her mind whirling. God, he wasn't going to make this easy. Well, thank God he wasn't drunk yet.

"What are you doing here," he bit out snidely.

"I live here," she bit out. She examined his face, but it was the same, inscrutable. He is good at that, she thought. "I owe you an apology." She blurted it out before she had a chance to lose her courage, before she lost her temper.

"You? Lydia, you've never apologized for anything in your life," he laughed.

"That's not true. I apologized to you once before."

Damn those blue eyes, he thought. Yes, she had, although later on, he realized how difficult it had been for her, his stubborn, bull-headed wife, to apologize to him.

He said nothing, watching her.

She faced him squarely. God damn him for making this so difficult. "I'm sorry, I've been thinking," she started on the apology she had rehearsed in her brain.

"A dangerous past time for you," Cole mocked. "Well who's life are you going to mess with this time," he questioned indifferently.

"Damn you, must you be so arrogant," she snapped out in a moment worth of anger. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes and tried to rein in her temper. Fighting with him was getting them nowhere and she didn't want to fight anymore. "Did it ever occur to you that I interfered with my families lives out of concern?"

"Offering your brothers and sister some friendly advice here and there when they ask for it isn't interfering Lydia. But you think you got to run their lives for them."

"Of course I do, I'm the oldest I supposed to take of them," she heaved out.

"No you don't," he snapped out. "They have to live their lives and make their own mistakes. They are almost grown, I could understand it when your mother got kidnapped and your father went looking for her."

"Cole try to understand," she said calmly. "It's the only connection I have with them anymore. If I didn't interfere with their lives I wouldn't know anything." she tried to explain.

"You'd know as much as your parents know if you kept your nose out of it." he burst out. "If you put half the energy you put into running their lives and the Long branch into our marriage…" he trailed off looking at her. "Damn it Lydia, I gave in about you working at the Long Branch after we got married so you could still be there if and when your family needed you. I want to know when you're going to start focusing on us and our lives."

"Don't you dare blame this all on me, you are partly to blame to running here and there leaving me here alone. I'm not going to be like my mother constantly waiting by the front door. I've done what I had to do in order to get through the days that you just had to take off." she bit out.

"How else am I going to get this place running," he questioned.

"We've been married now for almost three years and I've seen more of my father than I have my husband." she gritted out.

"I'm not all to blame for that, you're the one who can't leave or give up the Long Branch," he raged.

"Why the hell should I? I come home you're here all of what four days before you go gallivanting off again. If I wanted to run a ranch by myself I would have started it by myself."

He met her blue eyes, eyes which he had never forgotten, not even during these past two years, despite numerous attempts, numerous nights of drinking, seeking oblivion. Her eyes were different, he recognized. Devoid of anger, malice. Eyes he had seldom seen like this in their lives, eyes which were sad and determined at the same time.

"I didn't come out here to fight with you," she said softly. "I wanted to say, I truly am sorry, Cole, because when you leave again, you'll know."

He looked at her with blank face. _When I leave again. _What in the world was she talking about leaving again. He never left. "Know what? That you are filing for divorce?" He didn't know what made him say that but the look of anger in her eyes told him he was wrong. Then what was that empty feeling which he felt in his heart?

"I don't want a divorce," she said stunned that he would even think that. "I came home to tell you that and you were right. But now I realize it was a mistake, you're drunk and being an arrogant ass," she said getting up from the chair. "Goodnight," she added tartly.

Of all the scenarios he had played in his mind, of her coming home, this was not one of them. He had thought she would yell, scream, be furious with him for being right, but never this, never this sad-eyed woman who refused to fly off the handle at his jabs, who had spoken to him calmly and rationally even in the heat of their argument. And he had been under the illusion that he knew her inside and out. He sighed heavily. Lydia Dillon had once more done something to him which seldom people did anymore. She had surprised him.

He poured himself another drink and stared out the window, seeing Lydia, always Lydia. Surrounded by men smiling with happiness when he walked into a room, cursing him when he left her to build up his herd, crying in his arms after a nightmare, sighing next to him in bed after making love. She was part of him, and he'd once more proven himself to be a fool where she was concerned.

She was the only woman he had ever wanted badly enough to wait for, the only one to whom he returned, the only one who mixed lust and love until he couldn't tell the difference. He did love her, God help him, and he always would. There was no reason to lie about it. And, he recognized, he didn't want to live without her. Couldn't live without her.

Up until a few weeks ago, Cole Dalton had been happy.

That fact, in and of itself, was quite foreign to him. The irony was not lost on him. Most married men looked back on their wedding day as the beginning of the end. They would have gladly traded their domesticity for one night of the debauchery that Cole had once reveled in. It had been a surprise, albeit a pleasant one, for Cole to discover how much he really enjoyed married life. He'd been sated and satisfied but never happy. At least not until the day he'd said "I Do".

It wasn't the ranch that so pleased him. The truth was that he felt like he was living in a trap with the same ole routine. And marriage hadn't exactly meant settling down. At first Lydia had kept him busy with parties and dances and events all around town. He probably got more rest during his bachelor days than his married ones.

Marrying Lydia was a gamble but he'd hit the jackpot. More so than anytime he'd managed to draw into an Inside straight. The moment he held Lydia in his arms he felt so unbelievably lucky. But things changed sometimes for the better and sometimes not, depending on how you accepted the change.

He spent a few years trying to not put down roots that he never realized what he'd been missing. He'd married Lydia because he couldn't imagine having to see her with someone else. But the unexpected pleasure came from wanting to creating a family with her. Family. That was the one thing that Cole had never thought much of family when he said I do. They were just people who tried to change him and limit him and they were a huge responsibility, but always there when he needed them. He'd agreed with Lydia's reasoning to wait on children for a while until they were truly settled. That was almost three years ago, and he was as settled as he could be.

At least that had been the plan until last year when Lydia so coolly announced that she wasn't ready to have any children with him just yet. At first he thought it was because she was scared to go through the same pain her mother had gone through to bring the twins into this world. Not that he begrudged her that, he had been there too and he knew he couldn't have handled that kind of pain. Then she said it again, breaking his heart once again. Knowing she didn't want children with him. Odd how it hurt, still, after he had sworn he didn't care. An image came to his mind of Lydia, her belly swelling with their child and God how it hurt to know it would never happen. That was what he wanted most right now.

What he wanted. How long had it been since Lydia asked him what he wanted? His smile turned bitter as he realized that was what he wanted. Cole downed another shot. He couldn't get the one of the things he wanted. Lydia. What a strange position he was in; a married man who wanted to have an affair with his wife. He'd trade anything to have Lydia here right now showing some concern for his wants. But that was the situation. In a flash the answer was obvious. Even in his semi drunken state he could recognize the simplicity of the answer.

Lydia was seated in a chair, looking out the window, her feet curled beneath her. Lydia smoothed the satin nightdress over her knees. Like all of the clothes her mother helped chose for her it was perfect; a deep blue color that contrasted with her eyes to make them stand out. It was nothing she would have ever chosen for herself, there was a deep cut V in the chest and a slit on both sides of the gown that she would have labeled as indecent. But it had been a wedding present. She hadn't even thought about when she pulled it out of the drawl in one of her burst of anger. She hadn't worn this particular gown since her wedding night.

Cole poured another drink and scowled. He had made yet another mistake. She had practically thrown herself at him. She had told him how sorry she was, she had not railed at him, cursed him. He knew Lydia, and knew she was probably crying in her pillow right now. Cole set the full glass down and head to his room.

The door was closed but opened easily when he silently turned the knob. He paused and adjusted his eyes to the darkness. She wasn't crying into her pillow, as he was so sure she would be. She sat silently in the chair. He noticed the provocative gown she wore. He recalled her soft white skin, her small waist, her perfect body, He had come to talk to her, but he suddenly found himself aroused by the sight of her sitting before him in her nightclothes. Surely he had had too much to drink if something so simple could bring about his arousal, but whatever the reason he was. Well, desire and love were two different things and they always got confused where Lydia was involved.

Lydia knew he was there, sensed him, although his tread was as lithe and quiet as ever. She was grateful she had not broken down earlier, thankful that she had been able to control herself. Feeling suddenly self conscious, Lydia turned to the door to see Cole standing there, watching her with unhidden interest. Her met his eyes, all of the love she possessed shining in them. But she stayed in the chair. She couldn't risk another argument.

Cole examined her and saw her jaw tighten. She was suspicious of him. It was written plainly on her pale face, and with good reason. Then he saw her shoulders begin to shake, and in three panther-like treads, he was in front of her and pulled her to her feet.

"Come here," he said gently, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her to him. Damn it. He was falling back into the old patterns, comforting her, holding her, feeling her warmth and softness and curves, and felt his desire.

Lydia leaned against his chest and slowly the tears stopped. His arms were still so strong, so solid. Lydia soaked in the warmth of him. She felt something in her hair and wondered idly if it were his lips.

Cole pressed her tightly to his chest. God, it felt good, so good to hold her, to be able to comfort her, help her. Damn it all.

He drew a breath, and she heard him. She looked up at him and saw pain that mirrored her own.

He had expected to see pain but what he saw made his heart stop. It was love, love in her blue eyes and on her face. Love for him. His arms encircled her waist and his lips found hers. He felt her tremble and tightened his hold on her. There was only Lydia, his Lydia.

His lips smothered hers in a hard kiss. His lips parted slightly, his tongue licking her lips prying her lips open with authority but gently as he felt her arms inch around his neck. He knew he had her attention now, his hands lowered from the small of her back to her buttocks caressing gently before he moved them to her hips pulling her against him. He heard a slight gasp escape from her mouth, as his manhood's growing arousal became apparent against her. As much as he tried to prevent it from happening, and as much as he tried to hide his arousal, he couldn't. His pent up desire for this woman who was currently pressed against his body was entirely too much for him to even begin to think of figuring math problems in his head despite their heated exchanged earlier.

His tongue probed her mouth, begging her to return the gesture as he held her hips tight against him. "Damn it, Lydia. Kiss me back." He closed his mouth over hers again, a moan escaping his mouth when he felt her tongue search for his tongue and then they met.

Lydia was startled by the swiftness in which the mood had changed from one of conversation to one of arguing to one of kissing. And not just casual kissing, but kissing like she hadn't been since kissed their wedding night. A small sigh escaped her lips when he pulled away briefly; he was looking into her eyes. His eyes were so intense; she knew she would always remember this moment. Never before had she seen a look like that in a man's eyes, it was pure and undaunted desire that she saw and she had caused that. She returned his gaze, not knowing what to say.

Cole was watching her closely; he could feel her body responding to his. Her hips gently rubbing against him. Her heart was beating as quickly as a locomotive engine.

"Lydia," he said, lust turning his voice into an animalistic growl. He was undressing, tossing his shirt onto the floor not caring where it landed.

Cole had spent a good forty-five minutes contemplating about joining her. He hadn't been so scared since his 16th birthday when his Dad had taken him to his first whorehouse. If Lydia had a sudden burst of her Russell bravado he would have crumbled like a mud wall in the rain.

This was unsteady ground for them. Cole had become used to the familiar choreography of their interaction. He'd tease, she'd pout, he'd mock, she'd slap, he'd ranted, she'd left. They knew the steps by heart as they performed the ritual, but it wasn't a dance. For there to be a dance someone needed to lead and the other had to follow. And both of them wanted to be the leader.

Lydia was still looking at him. She couldn't talk. Couldn't argue with him or strike back some bitter retort. She could only stand there and admire the chisled muscles of his chest, and ach with a longing to run her fingers through the downy covering of hair. She knew just how strong those muscles could be and how soft the hair was to the touch.

She swallowed dryly as she waited, her heart pounding in her head. She'd always noticed how handsome he was since they first met, but it was always a dark attractiveness. She'd likened him to a pirate or a panther, but in this moment he no longer looked predatory. In fact, there was something soft about his wry expression, and when he briefly turned his mouth into a smile she found herself returning it. Finally she felt his hand tangled in her thick hair. Before she had time to do anything else Cole had pulled her against his unyielding chest and kissed her in a way he hadn't since the day he asked to marry her. His tongue was thrusting deeply into her mouth, stroking against hers until she began to follow his actions. His hands were lost in her hair trying to pull her closer as if he wanted to devour her whole.

From the moment Cole's lips touched hers in the swirling, darkness, Lydia's mind had lost touch with reality. She suddenly was a different woman, wild with fear, desire, anger, and madness as she had never thought she could be, and the past slipped off her shoulders like her discarded gown for there was nothing to prepare her for this.

She had never in her entire life envisioned anything like it; she had not even suspected it was possible. There previous joinings had only been light, diaphanous affairs that wouldn't reach beyond mild kisses and feather-soft caresses. But this—this was nothing like her previous times with Cole either. It was almost as if Cole had restrained himself.

It was a thing of heat and dark and primeval abysses and welcomed as bliss and rapture. She should have been disgusted and afraid to tread into this murky water, except that she wasn't; she was only afraid that Cole would let go of her and she held to him with all her strength; her hands on his shoulders and neck every bit as bruising as his; her lips swallowing and returning his kisses with a savagery that mirrored his own hungry, insatiable need.

But more than that; it was a mixture of whiskey and the leaping flame Cole had somehow passed from him to her and that made her partake to his madness; and now the tremor of his arms was quivering through her body as well, his strangled words were her strangled words, and she could make no more sense out of her own muffled whispers than of what he tried to mutter inches from her mouth, but in a way both utterances seemed to converge in crystal clearness—he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, with the same fierce, frightening thirst. It was this heady, ardent mixture coursing through her veins that urged her on and on to take what she was given when she was given, to take what she wanted on impulse. She pressed her lips to Cole's chin and lower, to his neck, kissing him briefly once, twice, before allowing her mouth to linger over his heated, hammering pulse. And that was his undoing.

Lydia suddenly felt very small, Cole was in front of her, crushing her body to his, and her breath hitched in fear, for suddenly he seemed huge, larger than anything else in the room, larger than life itself. His body was so close that every rise and fall of her chest touched him, her every move seemed to be met by his flesh; he was everywhere without even trying.

And with it all came—the swift ascending gradation of passion from him, the familiar weakening feeling in her knees and arms, the blurring of her vision and thumping in her ears, the exacerbation of smell, and taste and touch till every fiber of her being seemed to be saturated by Cole. It all came just as it should have—except that this was not like the previous times, because he was drunk, and she could feel that on her own lips, and because there was nothing stopping them, nothing grounding them to reality.

She felt his fingers moving against her skin, loosely encircling her neck as his mouth was still engaged with hers, and then moving lower and lower still, until his hands cupped the roundness of her breasts. Her mind registered the gesture that drove her crazy with wild wanton desire, that even now, while she was fiercely kissing Cole and moaning in his mouth, the wave of elevating madness threatened to swallow her.

He had to feel her body respond, her nipples pressing pearl-hard against his palms through the thin layer of silk, for his hands began to move with renewed purpose, his fingers flickering firmly over her flesh, and she couldn't help but whimper in mutual, feverish need, all thoughts forgotten, but the thought of getting him closer. She drew a sharp breath, realizing that she and Cole would never make it to the bed; it was a fact.

He broke the kiss, in a quick move he lifted her so she was sitting on the vanity table, her legs on either side of his strong form. And his lips were once again impatient, insatiable as he drew paths of fire from her throat to her collarbone until he'd taken the thin strap of the nightdress in his teeth. Scraping the skin he pulled it down past her shoulder so that her breast was exposed. Almost simultaneously, she shivered once at the rush of cold air against her newly exposed skin and then a second time when Cole's lips closed over the peak of her breast, making her gasp for air and instinctively arch towards him in silent offering.

He was panting unintelligible words, her name and other things, as he greedily suckled at her flesh, like a hungry child, only her shuddering breaths urging him on. Lydia pressed both her hands on his dark head, driving him to taste her even deeper, he briefly paused and then seized her breasts and brought them together, taking both nipples into his mouth, alternatively and then at once, as if his hunger had soared to painful heights and he had to have her whole, now.

Every time he moved his tongue against her sensitive nipple it caused something in her core to clench tightly. The sensations were like nothing she'd ever experienced but even more powerful was the sight of Cole looking up at her with a look of total devotion. She began to stroke his hair as he continued to tease her, not stopping his frantic mouth until she was panting to breathe.

While she had been distracted he had begun sliding the silk gown to her waist. His hands dropped lower, parting her thighs, his fingers stroking her hidden flesh so briefly that Lydia didn't have time to decide whether she should cry out at the senation or arch into his touch once more. It was only to make sure she was not completely unprepared, for he didn't have—they didn't have time for anything else now. His hands fumbled with the buttons of his pants for a few seconds and then returned between her legs, reaching for the backside of her thighs to open her.

She was still, barely daring to breathe, and he stopped for a second. They both looked down as the space between them disappeared when Cole deftly entered her welcoming core, thrusting into her deep, hard and fierce. At the intrusion, Lydia's hands closed like claws on his shoulders, her body arching tightly in his embrace.

They stared into each others eyes he froze inside of her. For a few seconds neither of them moved. They were enjoying these first moments together with their eyes closed, separately, despite the most intimate physical connection that bonded them now. The world became small encompassing only the lovers who now were beginning to thrust against each other. Lydia wrapped her legs around Cole's back, squeezing him deeper and deeper until it felt as if they were one person.

Cole let out a muffled groan at the base of her throat, with his forehead resting against her chin, his every breath burning in the soft dip between her collarbones. He pulled back to nuzzle her neck. "Lydia," he moaned against her ear, running his teeth along the lobe. "You're mine. Completely and totally mine, aren't you?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice sounding far away.

The urgency of impending release came upon them, breaking the stillness, and he began to move inside her, his rhythm strong and steady, his every plunge deeper than the last.

The firmness of her breasts pressed to his chest through his shirt, her breathing on his neck, warm and erratic, the way she clutched him, needing him, trusting him—it was a blend of sensations that made him lose control and he couldn't dominate his violent ardor more than one could rein in the wild sweep of a storm. It was the familiar longing, the raw, unquenchable need for her consuming him even now that he was buried deep inside her, that he was as close to her as he could ever get.

His thrusts were gaining momentum they came fierce and fast—faster even, reaching the point he was pounding so hard he feared he'd hurt her and with a supreme effort of his will he stopped mid-stroke to try to read her body's reactions to all this.

He thought he'd heard throaty, hungry moans in his ear; he thought he'd felt Lydia's moist lips against his neck and her teeth sinking in his shoulder more than once, but in the frenzy of the moment it had all blurred together and his alcohol dazed mind couldn't be sure of anything and least of all of whether it had been pleasure and not pain what had motivated her responses. He needed to know.

And then she raised her head from his shoulder and their eyes locked and Cole had his answer, for in her gaze there was the same unmistakable want and hunger that he could feel burning in his entire body. Lydia seemed to hesitate for a second before putting her hands on each side of his face and kissing him.

With each thrust Lydia felt herself slipping down into some unexplored abyss. It was a dark and deep pool that threatened to swallow her whole, and she jumped in. Tilting her hips slightly until she'd hit some unknown pleasure spot that made her breath catch. Feeling the change in her Cole began driving harder and faster while watching her face strain on the verge of release.

The ache inside him rose to excruciating intensity and he was barely aware that Lydia had broken the kiss, that she was dragging her lips across his cheeks and forehead in small, desperate kisses, that she was whispering inaudible things against his skin. But he could not focus on her actions now, for they threatened to tip him over the edge without her.

He had already entered the eye of the storm, the bittersweet moment before full gratification when the mind realizes that fulfillment of pleasure only means the subsequent death of pleasure. He wanted to prolong it, not as much for the moment itself, for he knew he would, no matter what, take her again tonight, but because he didn't want this to be over. This was a Lydia he very seldom seen except in a moment of anger. He hoped in a few seconds she would return her trail of kisses from his ear to his mouth and he could catch glimpse of her face again, peer into her unguarded eyes in the minute of her surrender. For he had the feeling he had missed something before when their gazes had met, that there had been more for him there and he needed to take a second look now, before the irretrievable moment slipped through his fingers, he realized, with an odd pang, mixture of anticipation and regret, that this wouldn't last much longer now, that release was closing in on them and to possibly never be followed by another.

But it was too late, with one final stroke he felt the clenching of her orgasm. Lydia's entire body, down to her small feet pressed hard against his lower back, tensed and then started to violently convulse, her hands clutching at his shoulders, her head buried in his neck.

The fleeting sense of loss left his mind rapidly, for her hungry spasms triggered his own release and he closed his eyes, washed by what had to be the most intense moment his body—and soul—had ever lived, as far as the realm of both his memory and imagination stretched. And with it all—his rage, longing and restraint—converged into one white-hot flame licking its almost painful way through his veins and then leaving his body through all pores.

Still shivering in the wake of her spent fervor, Lydia received the last slamming of his hips against her and then his familiar warmth, as he cried out her name, in a hoarse voice.

They stayed intertwined for minutes exchanging soft kisses and caresses. And stillness descended upon them, his heavy breaths the only thing breaking it, every intake seeming to bring more and more of his weight down on Lydia, to progressively crush her. Between the vanishing heat of alcohol and the exertion of fulfillment, Cole's legs had started to give way, and it took the greatest mental effort for him to continue to sustain his own weight.

He remained still for the span of another breath and then she could see him swallowing hard, composing his features to a degree. And for a moment, she felt a desperate, inexplicable need to stop him from this. For a moment, she felt like reaching up and kissing him, his lips, his chin, like she had done before, anything to keep him in this sheltered, unguarded halo their intimacy had created. But by now the last vestiges of passion had given way to a sated torpor, rapidly cooling into normality, and she somehow she was hesitated to touch him again.

And then the moment was gone, and so was her reluctance, because Cole pulled away. She found she had to hold on to him, because her own legs were too shaky for support. She seemed to continue to sway in a way that was embarrassingly reminiscent of his thrusts just minutes before, as if her entire body still throbbed in wait of his return.

She suddenly recalled that, she had been the one stripped of her defenses, physically and mentally, and, even worse, she alone had wanted the moment of surrender to last. But this train of thought did not have time to ripe to fury and the bitterness of hurt pride. He gathered her to his chest once more. After the passion of before, after the fire, he was now holding her in an embrace that seemed more friendly than anything else, and for some reason he didn't go any further than that. He didn't move his hands on her body; he didn't lower his lips to her hair.

And in a way she had expected all that, and she was disappointed. But she had been wrong about him in so many aspects already, and not even now was she sure that she understood him. He had been rough and fierce when he was supposed to be polite, but gentle when she had expected him to be harsh. He had belittled her thoughts and concerns when she felt she had the right to be taken into consideration, but he was making her feel good and warm in times when she saw herself as dirt.

And now—now, after all that happened tonight, she only felt relief and peace at being here, and raising her head from his embrace, she lightly kissed his chest, where her cheek had felt his still irregular heartbeat. And then Cole's arms finally tightened around her, lifting her off the vanity, and they made their way to their bed, in the dark.


	68. Chapter 68

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Like I said before I like Lynnott to a certain point so I borrowed a few lines here and there and threw in a little of John Wayne's Eldorado/Rio Bravo and rewrote the episode. But I've been doing that all along anyways. And I suck at making up names so I borrowed a couple of characters from John Wayne's Eldorado, Rio Bravo, and Big Jake along with a few guest appearances from Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman. I promise not to do too much damage to them and returning them back happily to their creators. Picking up where 67 left off and the countdown begins. Just trying something different by going day to day until explosion BOOM!**_

_**Chapter 68**_

_**Day 1: Preparations and Arrivals**_

The next morning, Kitty was up earlier than usual. She was up at Matt normal wake up time the crack of dawn thanks to her son. She knew it was going to be a bad day from the moment she set her dainty little feet onto the floor. First she had trouble getting the buttons on her nightgown to open up quick enough and two of them went flying on the floor somewhere. Then she stuck her self with the pin as she changed Joe's nappy, and broke the other one forcing her to improvise with Matt's spare Marshal's badge to hold the diaper in place. An hour after she woke up and finished there was nothing to do, but bathe, get dressed and get ready for her aunt and cousins arrival. She had work that needed to be done and that would keep her occupied for the time being.

****M&K****

When she awoke the next morning, Julia was immediately conscious of two things: her entire body felt like one large bruise, and her pillow seemed to have grown larger and firmer and warmer sometime in the night. Stifling a soft oath she shifted slightly, her cricked neck protesting the movement, and sought to free her hair from whatever held it, and her, pinned into place. Her gummed eyelids pulled open and through the blear of sleep she came to a sudden third realization: she was not alone in the bed…Jacob was with her.

That too-firm pillow was in fact the man in question, who sprawled full-length beside her, cradling her snugly against his warm naked body. The sight of him, and the sensation of flesh against flesh and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her cheek, were Julia's undoing. In a rush remembrance swept through her as the events of the night before came back with a clarity she would have thought beyond her sleep-benumbed brain.

Cautiously, biting back an insane urge to giggle, Julia lifted her head and peered down at the sleeping stranger who still held her pinned against his long body. She was having some difficulty sorting out her thoughts. This was Jacob; she'd known him practically forever, married him and shared his home and his bed, lived with him and fought with him for years. There was no mystery here, surely; and yet, as she lay with her limbs tangled in his and the scent of his warm skin in her nostrils and the taste of him still on her lips, she found herself oddly uncertain. Things he had said-and oh, God's nightgown! The things she'd said in return!-fevered whispered words exchanged in the heat of anger now came back unbidden, tumbling through the tumult that had seized her brain.

Her pillow shifted abruptly, and Julia realised with a thrill of apprehension that Jacob was stirring in his sleep. She was not at all certain that she wanted him to awaken; what on Earth would she say to him? Her skin burned with embarrassment and something else, that new sensation that had carried her away in the night and brought her to rest confused and unsure in the cool light of day. Oh, if he awoke and still continued to scold her like a child because of his pride, she would die right on the spot. She couldn't bear it, not now, not after...

Too late. As she watched in horrified fascination, her husband's eyes flickered open, landed upon her, closed then opened wide again. Julia felt a sharp jab as her heart leapt in her chest and began a double-time rhythm. Her confusion and fear were writen large on her pale face, in the enormity of blue unguarded eyes in which Jacob saw something that made his own face go paler. Swiftly, before either of them could speak and perhaps crush the fragile new thing that was being born, Julia lunged forward in something akin to desperation and did the only thing she could think to stave off the inevitable: she kissed him. As the fierce hot joy of the night before came flooding back through her, putting rational thought to flight, Julia felt him come to life beneath her and felt a wild rush of triumph. And then, for a time, she thought no more.

****M&K****

Lydia woke as the light streamed across her face. She stretched her limbs with a contented yawn. Her body felt sore. A good kind of sore. She was exhausted and sore from head to toe. She smiled to herself almost blushing as she remembered everything Cole had done to her last night. Cole had waken her up twice, but as worn out as she'd been from lovemaking, with Cole's hard body curled protectively around hers she'd still had an amazing nights sleep. She wanted nothing more than a hot bath and to see him again.

At first she was sadden to wake up and find him gone. But then she knew where he was. He was all ready hard at work this morning. Lydia sat back against her pillow, biting her lip and smoothing her fingers over the covers. Last night had been a breaking point for her. She realized she had to put her marriage before her family's life that was why she had left the Long Branch in Sam's capable hands and came home. She quickly grabbed her robe from where it laid in the chair beside the bed and got dressed in a simple cotton gown. She wasn't going into Dodge this morning until this evening to check in on her father but she wasn't staying.

****M&K****

Cole had gotten up early that morning to take care of the animals, he wasn't sure what had happened last night but he knew one thing from his drunken slumber it hadn't been a dream. She was still there this morning when he woke up. Cole still wasn't sure what had changed her mind and he vaguely remembered their argument and her whispering something about it was time to focus on them. He hoped he hadn't dreamed that part but he wasn't want to face her quite yet.

****M&K****

When the bright morning sun came drifting through the window. Ben could hear the clang of harness, the churn of the cart wheels. He could hear the town start to wake, as people gathered on the streets. He gradually opened his eyes, looking around. It was going to be a long day of waiting once again. Whether he was waiting on Lillian or the trail herds he wasn't sure anymore. Yet he had a feeling he would never see Lillian again here in Dodge. He quickly rose from the bed and took care of nature's business before getting ready for another day.

****M&K****

Lillian stood at the window, watching the town start to wake up for its busy morning. She watched as cowboys rode down the streets; some were heading home after an evening of drinking and gambling, others heading in to gather supplies. She let the white laced curtain fall back in place before she walked over to the bed and grabbed the small carpet bag and headed away from the only home she had ever known. She couldn't forestall the evitable forever; she could only delay it for a little while. She only prayed that he wouldn't be too angry at her and that he could forgive her for her foolishness.

****M&K****

Michelle Charbonneau stood there; with her daughter Rene and son-in-law Andre De Pugh in their finest traveling clothes they owned waiting for the stage to load up. Michelle watched with disgust as the dark haired girl walked over to the platform from the brothel to wait on the stage. She had never been more disgusted in her life with what she had seen so far. She hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep in that fith hole that was called a hotel. Their breakfast wasn't much better either. She couldn't understand why Kitty gave up New Orleans for the dusty dirty streets of the rustic frontier-cow towns when she had it made in New Orleans. She just hoped Rene was right and Dodge was keen sight better than wherever they were.

****M&K****

He had been awake for hours, it seemed but that was his nature. When the bright morning sun came drifting through the window. He listened the clang of harness, the churn of the cart wheels. He could hear the town start to wake, as people gathered on the streets. He heard the slight sound as the door opened and he looked up to see a fully dressed Kitty Dillon carrying Joe in her arms this morning. As soon as she laid Joe down on the big space of the empty side of the bed, Matt reached out to her.

"Matt! Stop! You can't," She said as he pulled her on top of his chest.

"But Kitten." He said as his mouth devoured hers.

"Matt." She said kissing him back. Suddenly she sat up and pushed her body up off of his. She quickly moved to safety of the chair.

Matt sat back on the bed and smiled smugly at her. He knew that she was frustrated as hell over everything happening at once. "Kitty," he said wiping the smug look off his face and turning serious.

"Hum," Kitty said looking up at him after messing with her skirts.

"I meant to ask you last night but I forgot," Matt said reaching for the posters on the nightstand.

"What," Kitty asked.

"Have you seen any of them before," Matt asked handing her the poster to look over.

Kitty gradually looked at the first wanted poster, trying to recall if she had seen him over at the Long Branch here recently. "I haven't seen him for almost a week," Kitty said handing the poster back. "But he stopped in had a drink and left short afterwards," she said.

"What about the others," Matt asked as she looked at the second poster, then the third, then the fourth and fifth.

"Yeah, I've seen them," Kitty said. "Him I'll never forget," Kitty said pointing to the man on the fourth poster. "That's the one that Ben threw in jail," she said giving Matt the vague truth of what happened that night.

"Yeah, Lydia told me what happened," Matt said looking at the poster. "Cade Dallinger huh," he murmured softly looking up at Kitty. "What happened Kitty," he asked.

"Nothing except our son took ten years off my life which I could use." Kitty bit out sarcastically. "And I don't care how fast he is," she added standing up to go look out the window.

"Lydia said something about reminding him about respecting his elders," Matt said.

"Oh that …well I guess I was partly to blame for that too," she said with a sigh not even bothering to turn around. "I went over to the jail afterwards and started to scold him like a little boy, and he just reminded me he wasn't one anymore."

"Oh," Matt said.

"I wasn't thinking Matt, and you would have done the same thing. If Ben hadn't drawn his gun he would have been either shot or dead now. But all I could see was my little boy trying to act like his father and scare me to death." Kitty admitted.

"I know, but he isn't a little boy anymore," Matt said. "But we can still worry about them."

****M&K****

When the storm of passion subsided, Julia again found herself draped across her husband, drowsy now and absurdly content. A delicious languor had stolen over her, sapping the strength from her limbs and, at least for the moment, the fight from her spirit. For perhaps the first time in her marriage to Jacob, she was feeling the compulsion neither to fight nor to flee; through the haze of pleasure that still fogged her mind she thought vaguely how nice it would be never to have to move from this room, this bed, the cozy shelter of Jacob's arms. The Long Branch…the farm could go hang, if only she could remain here enfolded in warmth and silence and satiation.

Then Jacob had to go and spoil it by speaking.

"Julia," he mumbled, voice sounding raspy and disused. He squeezed her once, tightly, before commencing to gently disentangle himself from her. "As delightful as I am presently finding your company, Er, if I may?" he said shifting under her to slip out of bed.

Julia blinked owlishly at him, still half-lost in her reverie; then, grasping his meaning, she pulled back from him blushing furiously. "Oh, sorry."

Rolling over and propping herself up on one elbow, Julia watched as Jacob walked stark naked in the direction of the water closet. She had become suddenly, uncomfortably aware of a similar need on her own part, but was strangely loathe to leave the nest she'd made. Taking advantage of having the large bed momentarily to herself, she stretched and groaned aloud, feeling unfamiliar muscles tense and relax in a most satisfying manner. The sheets and coverlet held the scents of lilac and earth and something else, a faint and evocative whiff that she could only identify as their scent, the two of them together.

The light streaming in around the curtain's edges was stronger now, and a shaft of it striped across the bed and caught in the diamond of her engagement ring, sparking sudden fire that caught her eye. The plain simple gold band of wedding ring seem to glow from the fire of the diamond. Moodily Julia tugged and twisted at the rings, considering the implications of their continued presence on her hand, and her continued presence in Jacob's life.

What had changed, in the night-if indeed anything had? When Jacob returned, and they faced one another not in the warmth of darkness but in the cold rational light, what would they say to one another? Would the whispered words of the night still hold, or were their heated tempers beyond their breaking? Julia was surprised to find her heart beating abnormally fast for a woman contemplating seeing her husband return after a separation of less than ten minutes' duration. She'd not felt this nervous on their wedding night-let alone the morning after!

The nerves took their toll. Scrambling out of the bed and darting behind the screen Julia availed herself of the chamber pot. On her way back into the bedchamber she nearly ran full into Jacob, who had just come through the door.

"So you weren't a dream, after all," he stated mildly, his cool impertinent eyes raking up and down the unclothed length of her. On any other morning of her life, his attitude would have provoked her into biting words and an abrupt departure; but this was different this morning, and something held her fast. Julia stood her ground, heedless of her unclothed state. Always the analytical, one it occur to her that what happened in the next few moments might well decide the course of the rest of her married life, but even she was cognizant of the importance of what had happened, and that she must tread lightly from here forward.

"Neither were you," she returned smoothly. Her eyes met his squarely and she did not trouble to school her expression to blandness behind the poker mask that she had mastered over the years. Turning her back upon him briefly, she picked up her dressing gown from where it lay crumpled beside the bed and swirled it round her shoulders. "Jacob, I-" she started only to faulter from the look he was giving her.

Unable to resist, Jacob reached out and caressed the side of her face, startled when she pressed her cheek into his palm and rubbed against him like a contented cat. He drew her into his arms again and she snuggled against him, one small hand slipping up to play with the dark mat of hair on his chest. She felt his lips brush the top of her head, to be replaced by his chin resting there. They stood thus, still as statues, for what seemed an age; then Jacob's soft voice broke the stillness.

"Why did you do it," he asked.

"I wanted to help," Julia admitted. "You wouldn't listen to me, you wouldn't even accept the loan from my parents." She sighed out. "I understand you feel like you have to do it on your own to prove something but you don't need to shut me out too," she whispered.

Jacob at the raspy sound of her voice, he remained still for the span of another breath and then she could see him swallowing hard, composing his features to a degree. And for a moment, she felt a desperate, inexplicable need to stop him from this.

Jacob stared at her, not knowing what to say, if Julia had come to him to discuss her concerns, they could have talked it over the way they used to talk about everything. But the fact that she hadn't. No she talked to everybody else about their future and that was the galling part. "Why didn't you come to me first?" he asked suddenly.

"I tired, but you wouldn't listen," Julia burst out, moving over to the window.

"Julia," he said, his voice hoarse. His hot breath was warm on her neck and she shuddered in response, possibly with pleasure. Still, she did not turn around. "I am sorry," he repeated and placed a large, tanned hand on each of her small, unresisting yet stiffened shoulders.

She raised her chin, pretending not to recognize the placement of his hands on her body. "Yes, so you've said, before" she said tersely. She didn't want a fight with him, but she wasn't about ready to roll over and let him win either.

"Does it really mean that much to you," Jacob sighed out heavily.

"Yes," she said turning around to face him. "Jacob don't you see," she said tangling her fingers in the mat of dark hair over his chest. "Whatever happens to you, happens to me too, we're in this together but in order for this marriage to work we have to work together." She said.

"I guess you're right," Jacob agreed.

"Our parents do it every day. I've never seen your Dad ride hard on your mom for wanting to help. Granted Dad throws a little fit about it but he accepts it," Julia said. "and if Matt Dillon can bend his pride to accept it then so can you because there isn't a man alive as unbending as my father." She pointed out staring up at him.

He couldn't argue with that fact. He didn't want to concede but if he wanted to keep his wife he was going to have to. "It can stay but no more," he sighed out defeated.

"Oh Jacob," Julia said wrapping her arms around his neck, while she nuzzled his mouth with hers to part his chiseled lips, letting the tip of her tongue trace lightly, and the long slow curve of his mouth. Against her softness, she could feel the sudden heavy thundering of his heart; hear the roughness of his breath.

"Julia," he said on a groan as he lifted her up and carried her back over to the bed.

****M&K****

Lydia walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see her husband standing there looking out the back door to the rolling open space drinking a cup of coffee. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Morning," she said softly.

He gently patted her hands were they were locked against his waist. "Morning," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

Lydia noticed his tone of indifference, but she didn't figure he'd make it easy for her. She just leaned into his back, letting her body do the talking. She slid her hand lower stopping for a minute to play with his waist band before letting her hand trail lower just barely grazing him before she pulled away with a kiss in between his shoulder blades. "You hungry," she asked moving over towards the stove to pour her a cup of coffee.

Cole turned to stare at her. There wasn't much about Lydia Dillon that confused him to the point of where he didn't know where to go, but this morning she was throwing him for a lope. Whether that lope was one to snare him or hang himself with he didn't know. But he did know one thing, they needed to talk.

****M&K****

"You think Dad is right," Mark asked as him and Adam walked down the boardwalk, in search for their mother so they could get some breakfast.

"What about, all those law books you've been reading," Adam questioned.

"Yeah," Mark said.

"I think you do better if you just watched how Dad handle things then reading about them." Adam said thoughtfully. "Dad's not going to do anything outside the law you know that," Adam pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but Breck thinks he miss uses his badge sometimes," Mark said.

"Breck Taylor, doesn't know everything, and besides he even said Judge Danby put him in his proper place on that matter," Adam said tersely. "If you listen to Dad half as much as you do Breck then you might know something," he added scornfully.

****M&K****

"When does the stage get here," Matt asked poking a finger at his son's once again full belly.

"It should be here a little after two," Kitty said. "Matt, what am I going to do. I'm not going to have time to be the perfect hostess that Michelle and them will expect." Kitty complained.

"All you can do is your best Kitty, I'm sure they'll understand, besides you'll have help. I'm sure if you ask the girls they'll help."

"I know they'll help but I haven't seen either of them since supper last night," Kitty said.

"What do you mean," Matt said instantly on guard.

"I mean I think they are finally working things out with their husbands. Jacob came into town last night and Julia disappeared and Lydia just up and left saying something to Sam about going home. I don't think there is a reason for you to be the concerned Daddy, unless you plan on locking Cole and Jacob up for dealing with our stubborn daughters." she said with a little smirk. She could see Matt Dillon trying to lock the boys up and Julia and Lydia both jumping on him at the unfairness of it all.

"No, I'm not going to do that, unless I lock the girls up with them," he chuckled. "We don't need that trouble do we Joe," Matt cooed out staring at his son.

"You leave him out of this, he's mine, you got three that act like you," Kitty said walking back over towards him.

"Oh no, I think Mama is getting jealous," Matt said with a smirk.

"No Mama isn't getting jealous," Kitty reprimanded. "Mama is just aggravated," she heaved out sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What is it Kitty," Matt asked seriously.

"Everything happening at once." she said patting his hand. "Well we better get going I imagine the twins are up by now and starved to death."

"Yeah," Matt said as she leaned over his legs to pick Joe up once again. "You gotta take him with ya," Matt said looking at her holding Joe.

"You are in no condition, to baby-sit," Kitty reminded him bending over. "I'll have Grace bring you over a plate of pancakes," she said mere inches from his mouth.

"Mmm sounds good," Matt said reaching up to close the gap between them. When Kitty pulled back breaking the kiss before it got even hotter, Matt groaned. "Don't forget the steak and eggs," he chuckled seeing her disapproving look before she walked out the door.

****M&K****

"I'll go hitch up the buggy," Jacob said smiling as Julia pulled her simpler day dress down over her head.

"Oh, don't bother with a buggy, just saddle the horses," Julia said walking over to the vanity to fix her mused up hair.

"Haven't you done enough riding sweetheart," he chuckled coming over behind her to nuzzle her neck.

"Oh hush up," she said blushing furiously.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed," he teased nipping at her ear lobe. "This coming from the woman who couldn't get close enough last night or this morning," he chuckled.

"Jacob," Julia gasped out enjoying this playful mood between them.

"Maybe if you can hurry up here I'll take you to breakfast before we head out," he murmured. "After all I did work up an appetite."

"You are impossible, go on or I'll never get done," she said pushing at his chest.

"All right I'm going," Jacob said moving towards the door.

****M&K****

Time had stilled. Somewhere, outside the confines of the house, things went on as usual; somewhere, but not here, not for them. For them time had taken a step back and there had been nothing for a while; nothing but the sweet, secluded patience of the dark into which even their most impatient movements dissolved. And then it had returned; it had risen with urgent, unexpected force—time, a crestless wave elevating and washing through their joined bodies again and again, from Cole to her and back to Cole, until the one glorious moment when she couldn't say anymore where her own body had its limits and his began, and she had cried his name that was now her name as well; the name of everything surrounding and comprising her.

For there was nothing else left, neither inside her, nor in the world at large; he had conquered it all and made it his, and Lydia had cried her surrender with an intensity that scared her out of her trance. And the wave had ebbed and died, leaving them breathless and uneasy from the minute Cole had laid her down on the bed and collapsed beside her, time had simply been abolished. And like that the connection they'd shared earlier evaporated like morning dew in the summer sun. Only to bring them both back to harshness of reality and the awkwardness of words.

"Lydia," Cole said cupping her shoulders and turning her around to face him. "We need to talk about last night," he stated softly watching her face.

"Why?" she questioned. She didn't want to ruin this peaceful morning with unpleasant talk. She didn't want to break the spell she just wanted to stand still and let everything else pass her by just so she could relax in the glory of last night. She wanted to soak and drown in the aftermath, she didn't want to bottle it up with talk.

Her eyes met his squarely and she did not trouble to school her expression to blandness. Turning her back upon him briefly, she picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. "Cole, I-," Her eyes strayed to his lips, and she wondered if it wouldn't be a good time to kiss him, to tempt him once again into the madness that consumed them last night. Her heart began to flutter in sweet anticipation, as her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips. He would lower his head and kiss her now; she was certain of it.

Cole didn't kiss her. He remained impassive, studying her features with a strange pensive expression, searching, waiting for something. But for what? She was sure he had seen the silent invitation in her eyes; she was sure he had stared briefly at her parted lips, but then his eyes had determinedly avoided her mouth. It was as if he didn't want to be kissed; she thought for a second, her daring mood dispelled by vague disappointment.

She knew what she wanted. And it wasn't this. When she suddenly jerked free from his grasp. She heard him draw a sharp disappointed breath, and then her small hand was at the back of his neck, pulling him down, urgently, roughly, until his lips touched hers.

She was kissing him and it wasn't like she had imagined it would be. For the brief second before he responded to her lips' demand, it had been awkward and she was briefly disconcerted and almost wishing she hadn't initiated this. But then he had opened his mouth and returned her kiss with a force that seemed to dare her to back down. So she didn't; she pressed on hungrily, her hand roaming over his shoulders and neck, with little sense of gentleness, and she was vaguely aware that she had bit into his bottom lip more than once when trying to stop and draw breath in the midst of this impossibly fast rhythm. A small flame was suddenly licking its way down her abdomen, followed by Cole's hand that moved slowly, maddeningly so, to settle on her hips.

He had returned to his ways despite her advance, and Lydia groaned lightly into his mouth, the intensity of her kiss dropping for a second under the mental and bodily strain his teasing had induced. And then her hand cupped the side of his face and she tore her lips away from his. Her eyes were shining in frenzied longing as she whispered his name, inches from his mouth. And it broke his resolve.

He kissed her again, hard and possessively, one of his hands settling between her shoulders blades, the other roaming urgently over her back.

Lydia clung to him tightly, unwilling to let any distance between their bodies, unwilling to separate even when Cole started pulling away from her and pushing at her hips.

"No, Lydia," he said firmly.

Her eyes widened and shone with an odd mixture of feelings upon which uncertainty prevailed, but she was somehow unable to avert her gaze and break away from Cole's scrutiny. "What do you mean no," she questioned.

"Lydia? I hate to bring this up, but there is the possibility...Ehm. Ah, last night I was, er…In my defense I can say only that I was quite drunk and …. Well rather impetuous in the extremity of my desire for you, and did not stop to take any precautions that might otherwise have occurred to either of us. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Cole, why can't you just come right out and say a thing like a normal person?"

"There is a very good chance that last night might have left you with a child?" He pulled away and looked intently into her face, waiting.

Lydia's face went pale, her eyes round; but she couldn't speak. She needed to do or say something to break the awkward silence, but nothing came to mind. A little nagging thought at the back of her mind for a moment. There was something she needed to tell him. There were so many things she needed to tell him, but she didn't know where to begin.

Honesty was always the best policy, or so her parents had always said. Yet the look he was giving her left her questioning it. And suddenly she had her answer; she knew what he was waiting on. He was waiting for her reaction.

Lydia paced away from him, wandering over to the window and fidgeting with the lacey curtain. "Cole, I-" she stopped, almost choking on the words, unable to believe she was having this conversation with this man. For a moment she nearly abandoned the subject entirely, but then her courage came back to her in a warm rush and she squared her shoulders and lifted her head. Looking her husband in the eye, Lydia said simply, "I'm still not ready."

Cole raked a hand through his rumpled hair, turning his face away as though her earnest, pained expression was too much to bear. "You know what I think?" he asked, not waiting for a response. "I think that you're scared," he said trying to keep the hurt and anger out of his voice.

"I'm not scared," she burst out. "I'm terrified." she admitted.

Cole crossed the room in long strides and moved to take her in his arms; but Lydia's hands came up and rested on his chest, holding him off. With serious eyes she searched his face, determined that he should hear her out.

"You think I like lying in your arms at night, and talking to you, and waking up knowing you want a family but I'm too scared to even deal with it? You think I don't want to be with you like we were last night. Only-" Her face was flaming now, but she forged gamely on. "Only, Cole, it was never like last night before. You were never...you were always so distant with me, like you didn't really care."

Taking a step back from her, Cole raked a hand through his rumpled hair. "Distant and I didn't care," he murmured, now absently massaging his temple. "Yes, I suppose it would seem that way to you. But it's not true. Imagine how I felt, wanting a child with you but knowing you didn't want one with me," he said sadly.

"It's not that I don't want children with you Cole….It's just…." she fumbled wondering if it was safe to tell him the truth.

****M&K****

Ben walked down towards Delmonico's to gather up some grub. He hadn't even made it past Lathrop's store before he bumped into Abby alone.

"Morning Cole," Abby said smiling brightly at him.

"Morning," he said tipping his hat. "Where's your friend this morning," he asked casually.

"Oh she's still in bed. She's not use to Dodge City late life." Abby said chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of loud last night," he agreed.

"A little," she murmured. "How's your Dad doing by the way," Abby asked.

"Biting at the bit to get out of bed I guess," Ben chuckled tucking his thumbs into his gun belt. "I was just heading to Delmonico's for breakfast, you wanna join me," he asked softly.

"I'd love to," Abby said taking his arm. "It'll give us sometime to catch up. I've missed talking to you," she admitted as they started down the street.

"I have too," Ben agreed.

"I got so much to tell ya," Abby continued as he held the door open for her.

****M&K****

"Just imagine, them letting common women ride the stage with decent folks," Michelle griped as they stretched their legs at the weight station.

"Mother," Rene scolded softly as she glanced around making sure the strange quiet girl didn't over hear them. "She hasn't done anything." Rene reminded her mother.

"That's not the point my dear," Michelle said haughtily. "She's nothing but a common saloon woman with no morals or principals." Michelle continued with her degrading of the girl.

Lillian stood outside the window listening trying hard to fight back the tears. She ought to be used to it by now, but the words still stung when she heard them. She tried not to let them bother her so much but they always made her feel like dirt. It wasn't like she woke up and chose this profession. No it was more out of necessity in order to survive that she turned tricks for men. But what did decent women know about survival anyways. Always living under a man's thumb being told what to do… what to eat…how to dress…how to act…At least she did have something in the way of independence.

****M&K****

Adam sat down on the steps that lead up to Doc's office grumpily. "You know sometimes I wonder how you are even my brother," he said looking at Mark as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh shut up all ready," Mark bit out tersely getting tired of arguing with his brother.

"I can't believe that you'd take Breck's word over Dad's." Adam harped.

"I'm not taking Breck's word over Dad's. I'm just saying sometimes Dad does take the law into his own hands." Mark repeated.

"He does not," Adam burst out getting up clenching his fist down at his sides.

"What are you two fighting about this time," Kitty asked coming to stand behind Adam on the steps.

"He thinks Dad takes the law into his own hands and miss uses his authority sometimes," Adam said tightly.

"Well he does," Mark burst out looking at his mother.

"Marcus James, you're father most certainly does not abuse his power as Marshal. If anything he saves the tax payers a lot of hassle and taxes by running drunkards and trouble makers out of town instead of jailing them and putting them before a judge. It cost good hard working honest folks a lot of money to jail, feed, and to give the criminals an honest trial." Kitty said looking at her son. "And there is no reason for honest folks having to pay out more money just because some drifter decided to come in to town and have too much to drink and start a fight. That's why there are fines," Kitty explained. "But enough talk about the law for one morning let's go eat breakfast," she said moving past Adam on down the steps.

****M&K****

Kitty sat down at the table in the middle of the eatery, her eyes doing a scan of the room out of habit she supposed. Maybe she had been married to Matt to long if she started to mimic his actions of being cautious.

She saw Ben sitting with Abby talking a few feet away. They looked happy as they chatted about whatever. Yet there was something curious about how Ben was looking and acting that made her wonder. He seemed almost distant, like he didn't really want to talk to Abby.

She noticed Julia and Jacob sitting off to themselves in the corner by the window. And if Julia's look was anything to go by they might as well have been alone in their own little world.

Kitty couldn't help but smile at the picture those two made. How wonderful to be so young and so in love. She glanced once more at them briefly before she turned her head back to the twins that were ordering their breakfasts.

"Miss Kitty," Grace asked looking at her.

"I'll just have eggs and toast," Kitty said not feeling very hungry. She was too nervous about her Aunt coming to Dodge, and worrying over Matt.

Julia let out a little chuckle, causing Kitty to look over at her daughter. So young and so in love that much was clear to her. She briefly recalled how every little touch, every word ever spoken, every little look use to shoot a thrill through her body because it was just so wonderful. At least it had been that way in the beginning for her and Matt. Oh they still had it every now and then but nothing like before. Yet it was still the little things he did that melted her heart; the way he would walk into the Long Branch after rounds and his hand would always brush over her hand. The way his hand would always go to the small of her back when they moved to a table and his thumb would lightly brush a path downward. Yes the man could still melt her heart with a look, a touch and especially that big boyish grin he gave her.

****M&K****

Julia sat there daintily picking at her breakfast, she was just too happy to eat and nothing was going to break her good mood. Not this morning anyways. She just wished Jacob would hurry up and finish wolfing down his breakfast so they could go out to their house. She wanted to go home so bad, and she could feel the heat creping up in her cheeks as to why she wanted to go home.

****M&K****

"It's just what Lydia," Cole asked softly taking her hands in his and leading them over to the table.

"It's silly really," Lydia said trying to change the subject. How did one explain to the man they loved that he was the reason she was so hesitant. It wasn't that she thought Cole wouldn't make a good father, no he'd make a wonderful father but she was just hesitant. Maybe she was using her parents relationship to measure up against hers like her mother had accused her of. She just wanted…What did she want?

"Lydia in order for this to work you have to be honest with me," Cole said looking straight at her.

"I know that," she said heavily. "I just don't know, how to explain it." Well that was part of the truth anyways. He was part of the reason but then again he wasn't. It was hard to find the words to explain it, especially with out starting a fight.

"Are you scared you might have the same problems your mom did with the twins?"

"No that's not the reason. Doc explained that it was normal sometimes with twins," she said. "The truth is….." she said trying to think of how to explain it.

****M&K****

"Oh Maddy's brother is an okay suitor, and I never have to go to the parties alone but," Abby said.

"But what," Ben questioned softly. He had done nothing but sat there listening to Abby go on about her life back east. She had finally settled in Savannah.

"Well he just reminds me of Herman to much…" Abby laughed causing Ben to chuckle lowly.

"Well that's not a good thing then," Ben said smiling.

"So what about you," Abby said looking at him. "Anybody special come along while I was gone." she said arching her brow.

"Well you remember me telling you about Lillian," Ben asked.

"Yes," Abby said looking straight at him. "What happened with her," she questioned generally curious.

"She left and headed back to Winston," Ben said. Ben found himself telling Abby things that he never would have told anybody else but Lillian. But then he never had trouble talking to Abby.

"Well do you want my opinion," Abby said not waiting for an answer. "I like Lydia, but sometimes her meddling works as a cross purpose. I think your mother and father are both right. It's Lillian's choice to make and you can't do it for her and neither can Lydia. But, maybe just maybe Lillian thinks because you let her go so easily that you don't want her anymore." Abby said.

"So you think I should be like Dad and go after her," Ben said.

"Ben, I've sat here and listened to you talk about Lillian, and you obviously love her. I think it's all a misunderstanding and if you don't try to clear it up, you'll never know for sure," Abby said.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there watching the twins gobble up their breakfast like it was going to be their last meal of the day.

"Mom, are you going to eat that," Adam asked pointing to her eggs.

Kitty looked over at his very clean and empty plate. "No, here," she said pushing the plate towards him. She'd swear Adam was trying to get as big as Matt in one meal.

"Mom," Julia said walking over towards their table with Jacob. "You don't need me tonight do you," Julia asked, knowing that her mother was going to need her in a couple days because of the herds.

"No," Kitty said looking at her daughter. "Do you think you could spare a couple of hours to come meet the stage though at one."

"Sure, I can but why," Julia questioned.

"Michelle and Rene are coming for a visit." Kitty answered seeing her daughter's surprised.

"A visit during round up," Julia burst out shocked that her mother would do such a thing.

"I know," Kitty said holding a hand up to ward off any other little retorts. "It can't be help, but I think it would be nice for them to see all of you at least when they get here," Kitty said.

"Well I'll be there," Julia said looking at her mother. "I'll come a little earlier so you can get ready," she added.

"Thanks," Kitty said smiling at her. "Oh and can you stop by and tell your sister. I think she's at the ranch at least." she mused.

"She is," Julia said knowingly. "I'll tell her on my way out there," she added bending down to give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Kitty sat there watching her daughter leave with her husband. She hated to intrude on their newly wedded bliss that seemed to have hit them both. But she also knew her Aunt would want to see all of the children as well. She saw Ben starting for the door with Abby in the lead and she snagged his arm as he started by her. "Young man I want you cleaned up by noon to meet the stage," Kitty said.

"I wasn't planning on being here," Ben said looking at her.

"Well you'll just have to delay whatever for a few more hours," Kitty said firmly.

"All right Mom," Ben said conceding to the fact that his mother needed him here for some reason and once again his personal life was going to have to be put on hold.

****M&K****

Jacob rode his horse up close to Julia's mount and reached over to grab her hand. "So what's your Aunt like," Jacob said drawling his wife from her reserve.

"I only met her once myself so I don't really know," Julia said.

"You only met her once," Jacob said shocked.

"Well she does live in New Orleans. She's what our mothers would call city fluffs." Julia said. "I doubt that she knows the meaning of hard work and survival." she added as they continued.

"Oh that's just all we need," Jacob said on a groan.

"Don't worry it'll only be for a little while, I promise." Julia said giving his hand a squeeze.

****M&K****

Lydia stared at her husband trying to form the words but she found her mouth unusually dry and feeling like there was rocks in her throat. "The reason I wanted to wait was…Well it was because of you." she burst out finding some of that Russell Dillon bravo that normal got her through anything.

"Me! How?"

"Well…" Lydia said softly. There was no easy way to explain it. She saw what her mother went through every time her Dad had to leave and they were younger. She watched how her Dad missed out on things because he was gone and she didn't want that for her children. "Don't take this the wrong way," she said squaring her shoulders, just in case. "You're constantly gone and I don't want to be alone," Lydia started. "I don't ever want our children or you to miss out on a single moment but if you're going to be gone for weeks and months at a time I want to wait." she finished looking at him.

Cole stared at her, her blue eyes were so expressive, finally he understood what she was so worried and scared about. "I'm not your father Lydia," he said.

"I never said you were," she said defeated. "I'm just saying, I don't want you missing those precious moments like Dad. And I don't want to be my mother waiting pregnant and alone wondering."

"Lydia, I'll be here I promise," Cole said. "Yeah I have to make a few trips to Garden City to sell some horses every now and then and even pick up some here and there but I'll always come home."

"Yeah providing you make it there and you aren't in Timbuktu, or some other god forsaken place trying to build your herd up." she burst out, just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Lydia said getting up from her chair and going to the front door. "Julia," Lydia said.

"I don't have much time, but Mom wants you and Cole in town by noon to meet the stage with Aunt Michelle on it," Julia said calmly.

"Aunt Michele, what was mom thinking inviting her down here during round up," Lydia questioned.

"I don't think she did I think it's as much as a surprise to her as it is too us," Julia said.

"You said the noon stage," Lydia repeated watching her sister nod her head. "I suppose we should go in earlier so Mom can have a chance to get ready," she said.

"I know I'm heading back at noon, the stage isn't due until one." Julia said.

"All right," Lydia said. "Swing by here on your way and we'll all go together," she said as Julia walked off the porch to mount up.

"Sounds good," Julia said.

"And Jules, we best look our best too," Lydia said following her sister out on the porch.

"Sunday best," Julia questioned.

"Well at least us girls," Lydia said.

****M&K****

Kitty stood in Doc's back room with a lathered up face of Matt Dillon staring at her. He had asked for his shaving kit when she brought his lunch tray up. She had to agree with him that he needed to shave the three days worth of stubble off his face.

"Kitty you sure you used one of those before," he questioned half scared of her with his razor in her hand. He had learned a long time ago never to trust her with sharp objects.

"Sure taking down hems and things," she retorted sarcastically.

"Hey look I got a free hand," Matt said bringing his left hand up to show her.

"Will you just lie still before you wake Joe up," Kitty said bringing the razor closer to his face.

"But…but…look," Matt protested as she started to bring the razor down his cheek.

"You could always grow a beard you know," she said with a determined grimace on her face.

"Kitty," Matt tried again to protest.

"Maybe half a beard," she said finishing her stripe down his cheek. She wiped the razor on the towel she had spread out on his chest and felt the blade seeing it was duller than normal.

"How you feeling," Doctor Chapman said sticking his head in the door.

"Well Doctor I don't know under the circumstances here," Matt said watching his wife carefully.

"That's not a cirucumstance Matt that's a mortal threat," Chapman teased walking over towards him.

"Oh you two relax, razors were invented by women or should have been." Kitty said moving over to the barber strap hung.

"No question about that here. Let me take a look at my patient here." Chapman said poking Matt in the ribs.

"Aw.." Matt groaned out in a breath as he winced a little.

"Oh that hurt, it did it huh," Doctor Chapman said amused.

"Well it didn't feel too good," Matt said shifting a little be careful not to wake Joe or disrupt his sore wounds. "Doctor how's Tom and John coming along," Matt asked knowing Doctor Chapman would give him a straight answer.

"Well they're methods are a little different than yours but that shouldn't concern you," Chapman said standing to his full height as he looked over at Kitty.

"Town's been quiet Matt," Kitty said with a shake of her head.

"They're good men," Matt said with a nod.

"Here you take two of these every day before breakfast with out fail and I'll have you back on your feet before too long, good as new." Chapman said handing Matt a vial of pills.

When they all heard a comotion out on the street.

"What's going on out there," Matt demanded as Kitty and Chapman looked out the window. He started to get frustrated when they wouldn't answer him and he could hear the sounds of shouting and breaking glass and cheering. "Did Tom take care of that," Matt questioned as they both turned away from the window.

"Yeah Tom's taking care of it," Kitty said giving him a fake smile as she walked back over to him. "Now I'm going to take care of you," she said smiling sweetly at him as she turned his face towards the door.

"Now Kitty, look take it easy, do it slow," Matt groaned as Kitty made another stripe down his cheek. "Doctor," Matt said watching Chapman shake his head as he walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Matt rubbed a hand over his face as Kitty cleaned up her mess from shaving him. "Not bad," he said feeling the smoothness once again.

"I told you I knew what I was doing," Kitty said.

"I don't know, the last time you shaved me, I looked like I got in a knife fight and lost," Matt said.

"That was your fault," Kitty said pointing the razor at him. "You and your teasing hands," she said smiling at him.

"Hey I didn't tell you to wear that dress to shave me in," Matt said giving her a smug smirk, as their eyes locked recalling that certain memory.

****M&K****

Julia straightened the quilt that was draped over the back of the lounge. She couldn't help smiling as she glanced around her house. She couldn't be happier than she was at that very moment, she thought. Everything was finally starting to work out, her and Jacob had really talked and even compromised a little on both their parts.

Julia had given up the Long Branch, while Jacob gave up fighting with her over her money. But then Jacob never really liked her working at the Long Branch very much anyways. She let out a little chuckle as she recalled his stunned face when she agreed to leave the Long Branch. Of course she had thrown a stipulation into that arrangement, she would help out durning the spring and fall round ups because her mother needed every hand she could get during those times. And if anything happened to her mother she would pitch in till her mother was found. Jacob had surprised her by agreeing to those terms, as long as she wasn't pregnant or had a child that was still nursing, which she agreed to.

They had even walked around the house making plans about this and that, like where to put the garden and where the new barn should be when they did a barn raising after the herds left.

They had almost everything worked out between them now. They even had a plan in place for this round up, and depending on how this round up went as to whether or not they'd need to tweak it.

"You ready," Jacob asked walking into the living area of the house.

"I think so," Julia said quickly doing another scan around the room. "I'm ready," she said grabbing the small carpet bag out of the chair, as she turned to go out the door.

****M&K****

"Lydia," Cole said stepping out on the porch in his good clothes. "I'm not so sure about this," he muttered fiddling with his collar.

"I know, but hopefully she won't be that bad," Lydia said. "If she starts in we can always make our excuses and come home," Lydia said looking down the lane seeing her sister's buggy come into view.

"Well I don't like it," Cole grumbled.

"I know but I'm doing this for mom and for dad in a way. Besides I do owe Aunt Michelle if it wasn't for her I never would have went to Saint Anne's," Lydia said.

"Now wait a minute," Cole said looking at her. "You went to Saint Anne's because your mother insisted and your father thought it would keep us from getting married." Cole pointed out.

"Yes I understand that, but I meant having a place to stay other than at the school. At least with Aunt Michelle I did have a little bit of freedom in New Orleans." Lydia said patting his arm.

"Well," Cole said watching the buggy drawl closer towards the house. "This will give us a chance to visit with my parents before they leave again I guess," Cole said looking at her.

"Just promise me you won't sign on to wear that deputy badge to help out," Lydia said giving him a look.

"I can't promise that Lydia, if they need the help I'll help but I doubt that Dad will ask," Cole said looking at her.

"I hope not," Lydia said under her breath. She knew Cole had pretty much given up on being a lawman but it still worried her that he might give up on ranching to be come that lawman.

****M&K****

Ben stood there waiting to head down to the stage depot. His trail gear was all packed, and Tomahawk stood saddled and ready to go in front of the Long Branch. He only agreed to stay because he knew that was what his mother wanted. Yet in away it made sense to wait for the stage because it was coming from Winston and there was a chance Lillian might be on it. He sure didn't want to miss her, or miss out on anymore time with her than necessary.

****M&K****

"I don't see why we had to get all cleaned up," Adam grumbled standing by the window in his father's recovery room.

"Because we don't want Aunt Michelle to think we're nothing but a bunch of hicks," Mark said glaring at his brother.

Matt let out a snort at Mark's description. "I don't think that is the reason," Matt said shaking his head. "You're mother just wants you to look your best and to be on your best behavior." Matt said warningly.

"We know that Dad, but Dodge isn't New Orleans either," Adam pointed out. "Even Doctor Chapman pointed out the difference between the two," Adam said.

"Well you're right there son, but just go along with it because your mother wants you too," Matt said.

"I will but I don't like it," Adam said. "Mom even made us move Luke over behind the jail," Adam complained. "He always sleeps with us but Mom said he can't until Aunt Michele leaves. What if he get's lonely?" Adam questioned innocently.

"She didn't say you couldn't see him, that with all his barking he had to move so people can sleep tonight," Matt pointed out. "Besides that puppy of your's is a handful you know that," he said.

"He is not," Adam protested.

"He is too," Mark burst out. "He's always jumping on people and barking at every little thing and if we leave him out side he does nothing but whines."

"Boys," Matt said interrupting the fight before it got started. "If you two wake your brother with your bickering I'll…" Matt warned.

"Sorry Dad," Mark said first.

"Sorry Dad," Adam said glaring at his brother.

"I don't even want to know why you two are fighting right now, but whatever it is you two needed to work it out and forget about it." he added.

"I will when he learns his lesson," Adam said firmly.

"Oh will you give it up, I'm entitled to my own opinion," Mark said just as firmly as his twin.

"Boys!" Matt stated loudly and sternly.

****M&K****

Kitty stretched out in the tub hoping the steaming hot water would loosen the knots that were starting to constrict her body. She felt like she was about to explode from her nerves. She wasn't a nervous person by nature but this was different. She was going to have a lot to explain. She had worked so hard at keeping her life in New Orleans separated from her life in Dodge. Now a telegram and visit threatened to destroy it.

She let out a heavy sigh, it wasn't as if she owed Michelle anything or even Rene but there was just something about disappointing one's family. Well she couldn't and wouldn't go back and change one thing in her life. It was her past that lead her here, now married with a family and she didn't have to give anything up in order to have it either. She was still her own woman and ran her own business and Matt didn't discourage her from it either, he actually embraced it.

"Well we'll see what happens," she murmured out loud to her self as she reached for the scented bar of lavender soap and the clean wash rag and started to lather the rag up.

****M&K****

Pat Wheeler stared solemnly down at the grave markers at his feet. "How can this be? Why would anyone kill two young innocent girls?" he thought. There were four of them who killed the homesteaders and burned down the house.

He had seen a lot of death over the long years that he had done this trip. That was what he attributed the strands of white hair to in his normally brown hair. He had to be a fool to keep continuing this trip every two years to Dodge by wagon train.

Last night they had circled the wagons preparing for a fight if the men who had done this damage decided to attack the supply train. He should have ridden out with a few men to help out but years of doing this trip with hostile Indians had taught him better. He couldn't risk it being a lure out and leaving the supplies and a few men nothing but sitting ducks and easy pickings. Well they would be in Dodge soon and he could tell Matt Dillon then. They had done the christen thing for the homesteaders at least giving them a decent burial. The rest would be up for the law to handle.

****M&K****

Julia and Lydia headed down the boardwalk hastily, they were running later than expected. Julia had promised their mother they'd be there a little earlier than noon, but now it was almost one and the stage was due in a few minutes.

They both stopped when they reached the stairs that led up to Doc's office catching their twin brothers standing there leaning against the corner of Lathrop's store as if their shoulders were holding the building up. Ben stood there with a booted foot propped up on the steps as he played idely with a piece of straw in his hands.

"Where's Mom," Lydia questioned.

"Up stairs getting Joe ready to go," Ben said.

"Oh," Julia said moving towards the stairs to climb up them only to stop when Kitty walking out on the landing. "Mom, I'm sorry time just seemed to slip away from us," Julia burst out hastily.

"It's all right," Kitty said standing in front of her youngest daughter on the steps. "You're father watched him while I got ready. After all a baby isn't that hard to watch considering he does nothing but sleep and eat," Kitty said giving Julia a small smile.

"Mom, we would have been here but the buggy mare threw a shoe so we had to go slow," Lydia said looking at Julia.

"Would you two relax, it's fine really, you're both here now that's all that matters," Kitty said.

****M&K****

Michelle stepped out of the stage after Andre helped Rene out. She casually glanced around Dodge City, this town the last of civilized out post on the western frontier. Dodge couldn't match New Orleans in architecture, accommodations or extensive selections of supplies or luxuries so it seemed. It seemed like they left one hell hole for another one.

"Oh look mother, there's Kitty," Rene said waving a hand towards her cousin.

"Yes," Michelle said moving with her daughter towards her niece.

"Kitty," Rene cried out happily as she wrapped Kitty in a boisterous hug.

"Rene," Kitty said somewhat hugging her cousin back. "Michelle," Kitty said looking at her Aunt who was busy studying Dodge.

Michelle noticed rickety row of buildings ran on both sides of dusty street. The town did a jail, livery stable, blacksmith shop, billiard parlor, three hotels, several cafes and two general stores. She noticed a gunsmith shop, a newspaper office, boutique bank and three saloons named the Lady Gay, and Texas Trail . She frowned disapprovingly at the two bordellos that were in the open and right beside the decent businesses. There were a few places that had a covered walkway but that was only because of balconies connecting the rugged buildings. The Dodge House hotel caught her attention. From the whitewashed walls and colorful curtains, it stood out amongst the other buildings. In a place as small and out of the way as Dodge City, the hotel was indeed the fanciest thing around. "Kathleen," Michelle said primly looking at the group of strangers standing close by Kitty's sides.

"You must be tired and hungry after your trip," Kitty said putting a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Ben, would you tell Charlie to have their bags brought around to the house for me," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Ben said loving the excuse to escape.

Michelle looked at the boy Kitty called Ben, and realized he was the baby Kitty had brought with her on the last trip. He had grown quite a bit since the last time she had seen him, but then she recalled how big his father was.

"Mom," Adam said. "Couldn't we bring the bags around," Adam said. "I'm sure between Ben, Mark and me we can handle it," Adam said.

"Adam that's a good idea," Lydia said before Kitty could speak. "Why don't you boys do just that and we'll meet you at the house," Lydia said.

"Can we Mom," Adam said looking at Kitty expectantly.

"I don't see why not," Kitty said, watching them all dart inside the stage office as fast as they could. "And I thought Festus was fast," Kitty murmured under her breath getting a snicker from Lydia and Julia.

"Kitty," Rene said softly. "Where is Matt," Rene asked quietly.

"He's uhum…" Kitty said starting to lead the way, but unsure how to explain Matt's absence with out alarming her family.

"He's busy right at the moment taking care of a few things that came up," Lydia injected helpfully. "The law never stops," Lydia said smiling.

"Oh," Rene said as she followed the merry group.

****M&K****

Kitty nearly sighed her relief as she walked into the kitchen and set the empty coffee mugs down on the table. "Thank goodness that's over," Kitty said pulling a kitchen chair out and sinking down in it.

"Oh come on Mom it wasn't that bad," Julia said giving her a smile as she picked the cups up and carried them over towards Lydia.

"Well it went better, than I thought it would," Lydia commented as she washed up the dishes.

"That much I agree with ya," Kitty said knowing her oldest daughter knew just how judgmental their aunt could be at times.

"Well Jacob and me talked about it and we're going to stay here tonight," Julia said.

"That's what Cole said too," Lydia added. "Just think all three us under the same roof again," Lydia giggled.

"At least for one night," Kitty said smiling. "Hopefully you three don't tear the place down," Kitty giggled getting up from her seat at Joe's persistent wails.

****M&K****

Cole Thornton rode into Dodge at a leisurely pace, anything not to drawl attention to himself but that was impossible. People always stopped to stare at him, but they also gave him a wide berth. They all knew what he stood for just by the way he wore his gun low on his hip. Men would be come jumpy and edgy wondering if he was sent to deal with them. They didn't know that he demanded high prices because he risked his life to defend the hard working honest man. He would never drawl his gun unless the means of survival arose. It would always be a fair fight in the eyes of the law, but never in his eyes.

He dismounted and tied his spotted Appaloosa Cochise to the hitching rail in front of the Long Branch. It had been years since he had been called to Kansas, yet there was only a few places where he could rest with ease and not worry about getting a bullet in the back or ran out of town. Dodge just happened to be one of the few places, as long as he didn't cause any trouble or go looking for it he could rest in Dodge, and that's all he wanted to do was rest.

He pushed his way in through the swinging doors and over towards the bar. The place was crowded tonight, but then Kitty Russell always did know how to run a saloon.

"Hey barkeep how about a bottle and a glass," Thornton said with authority.

"Sure, thing," Sam said grabbing a bottle and a clean glass and setting the glass down first on the bar. "That'll be two dollars," Sam said holding the bottle.

"Price has gone up," Thornton commented digging out the two dollars and setting them on the bar as he grabbed the neck of the bottle. "Tell Kitty she owes me two dollars," Thornton said, seeing the barkeeps curious look before moving over to one of the tables in the back where he could keep his back to the wall.

****M&K****

The Long Branch was no stranger to action of just about every kind and tonight didn't seem to be no different, Kitty observed. She noticed Jacob and Cole were sitting at the table closest to the office, where they could keep an eye on their wives. Sam was busy behind the bar with the girls helping here and there. She didn't have to ask where the twins were she figured she already knew, in front of the jail or the Dodge House. She figured she could check that out when she headed back over to the house. She had just gotten done checking on Matt who was starting to get real restless but that was normal. God how she hated it when he had to stay in bed, he was worse than one of the children. She drummed her fingers on the bar face waiting to get a word in with either Julia, Lydia, or Sam one before she left to check on her guest.

"Mom," Julia said easing in behind her mother. "What are you doing here," Julia asked reaching under the bar for the cash box to put the money in it.

"I just came over to check on things," Kitty said.

"Everything is fine, we got it under control," Julia said.

"Where's Ben at," Kitty asked knowing one of the girls would know where their brother was.

"He's up stairs with Lillian talking we think," Julia said. "Oh and Lydia hired her to work here and she's going to be staying up stairs until she can afford a place," Julia said.

"That's fine," Kitty said looking up towards the balcony.

****M&K****

Michelle sat there in the high back chair primly with her hands folded in her lap. She was starting to get aggravated with her niece's behavior. "Imagine the audacity of Kathleen leaving us, her guest unattended." Michelle harped out disgusted.

Rene looked over at her mother from where she was fluffing her skirts on the lounge. "I wonder where she went," Rene questioned softly.

"If I knew that my dear, I wouldn't be here, I'd be there giving that child a lesson in manners." Michelle stated firmly.

"Mother this isn't New Orleans," Rene said.

"You do raise a very good point my dear. Did you noticed that even Benjamin is carrying a gun?" Andre said looking away from the pictures on the mantel that he had been looking at very intently.

"I haven't seen a man yet not carrying a gun," Michelle said. "But you are quite right Andre, Benjamin is still a child."

"Oh would you two stop." Rene said calmly. "One thing we all can agree on Dodge City is quite different from New Orleans."

"It certainly is," Andre said.

"Why Kathleen ever left New Orleans to come to this rustic town I'll never know." Michelle retorted. "They don't even have a maid to help out and Kathleen is nursing the baby herself instead of hiring a woman to do so," Michelle said just getting started on her rant.

****M&K****

Adam climbed the thirteen stairs up to see his father with a bit of dread and hot tempered. He hadn't meant to slug his brother in the eye and he knew he would get into trouble for doing so but he didn't care at the moment. Of course Mark would get into trouble too for fighting back and for what he had said, that much Adam was sure of. Although, he had to wonder when his brother learned to fight back as good as he did though.

Adam knocked on the door, and poked his head in at his father's curt come in. "You got a few minutes Dad," Adam asked.

"Yeah," Matt said folding the paper back up and laying it over to the side. He noticed as Adam walked into the room, he had been in a fight if his bottom lip was anything to go by along with his dusty clothes. Matt knew Adam well enough to know that if he pushed his son he wouldn't get the answers about the fight. But sooner or later before Adam left he'd know who the fight was with, and what started it. And by the way Adam was walking into the room he knew he wasn't going to like it. "What's on your mind son," Matt questioned giving Adam his full attention.

"Why is Mark so stupid," Adam asked suddenly.

Matt looked at Adam blankly for a moment realizing the fight was between both of them. "I don't think he is," Matt said wondering what had caused the fight.

"Well he is," Adam said firmly walking to the foot of the bed and wrapping both hands tightly around the foot board. "He just can't seem to understand anything. You've explained it too him, and so has Mom but he still thinks you are wrong." Adam said.

It didn't take very much for Matt to understand what the fight was about. He had obviously said one thing about something and Adam took it to heart, while Mark questioned it. "Mark thinks I'm wrong about what," Matt asked curiously.

"He thinks you're wrong not to enforce the deadline and checking guns," Adam heaved out. "He's just stupid," he added.

Matt looked at Adam. He respected his son's loyalty but he couldn't hold it against Mark either for having a difference of opinion. "Mark's not stupid," Matt said meeting Adam's stunned eyes. "Deadlines and checking fire arms are good laws to have," Matt said weighing his words like always. "They just wouldn't work here," Matt added.

"What ya mean," Adam questioned surprised that his father agreed with his brother.

"Well for one thing, the folks around here have gone to long not following those rules. If I had enforced it from the beginning then…Well it wouldn't be so bad. I might not have gotten shot so many times that's for sure." Matt said.

"But because you didn't enforce it, it wouldn't work now," Adam said understanding the meaning a little.

"That's one way of putting it," Matt said. "You can't blame your brother for thinking like he does either. Everybody is intitled to there own opinion." Matt said.

"I know that but….but you said….and he believes Breck and those books more than you," Adam stammered out hotly.

Matt had to admit to himself that it did hurt having Mark question his actions. It was Mark doubting him and not doubting him all at the same time. Yet there was one aspect that Matt understood too, and helped him understand Mark's perspective. "Adam, you and Mark are how old now, twelve," Matt said knowingly as Adam shook his head. "How many times has the bank been robbed? There was a shoot out in the street? A drunk brawl where things got a little too out of hand," Matt questioned.

"Oh, I don't know a couple of times I guess," Adam said. "Here lately you've had to ride out of town to deal with the spoilers and at least once a week you have you have to deal with some drunk getting to rowdy." he added.

"I'd say that's about right for the last twelve years," Matt agreed. "Well Mark hasn't seen how bad it can get and how easily it can get out of control. To him Dodge is tame compared to those towns in the dime novels you two read," Matt pointed out. "And he's right to a certain point about Dodge being tame. But just because there is law and order doesn't mean the place is tame, it just means it's a little tamer than the towns with out it." Matt explained as Adam walked around the foot of the bed and sat down hanging on his every word.

"Well I know you hate trouble Dad, but maybe with the trail hands and that gold shipment coming in maybe Mark might learn a lesson," Adam said.

"How do you know about the gold shipment," Matt demanded.

"I heard a couple drifters talking about how big it was and what all they could do with that money." Adam answered. "But they also said it wasn't worth going up against you to get it either unless they wanted to end up on Boot Hill."

"Would you recognized them again if you saw them," Matt questioned not ready to believe that last part.

"Yeah," Adam said. "You don't think they heard you was laid up and they'd try it do you," Adam questioned.

"You keep thinking like that and your mother is going to have both our heads," Matt said giving Adam a tilted look.

"I don't see why Mom is so scared for one of us wants to be a Marshal like you for," Adam said with a shake of his head.

****M&K****

Mark was fit to be tied as he walked towards the house taking the long way around. So what if he thought his father was wrong? After all for as long as Mark could remember Matt Dillon had always been a man who would respect you even if you didn't think like he did. He respected the fact if you stood by your guns despite everything. And that's all he was doing, sticking by his gun so speak. He didn't necessarily think his father was wrong, but he couldn't understand why his father didn't enforce the deadlines or made the men check their guns when they came to town. In his opinion it would save a lot of trouble and then his Dad would get shot at so much either. But then he always was more practical than Adam anyways. Adam and Ben waded into trouble like it was a shallow creek careless of the quick sand, while he thought about it first. And his father could enforce the dead line and the carrying the fire arms inside city limits now with ease. There hasn't been any trouble out side of a few drunks causing a fight or two and you didn't need a gun to deal with them.

He stomped up on the porch, forgetting his mother's warning about keeping it down because of their guest, he stormed into the house letting the door slam shut behind him. He sulked across to the living room not paying much attention as he flopped down in his father's chair.

His eye hurt like hell from Adam fist and he knew they'd both get into trouble later, but he didn't care. His brother needed to learn that everything didn't revolve around what their father said. Sure they needed to pay attention to what he said but that didn't mean he was always right either.

****M&K****

Kitty walked back out of the office noticing that the Long Branch was still swamp, even more with strangers than the locals. It almost made her wonder if there was herd in town, but she didn't think so at least not yet. Most of them were drifters and saddle bums and possibly two card sharps. At least that was what she would consider the two fancy dressed dudes in the back at the tables. But then the Long Branch had always gotten men of walks of life. Yet part of her wished Matt was on his feet again, she'd feel a little safer. And there was just a tingling running along her spin that said there was trouble brewing right there under their noses.

****M&K****

"Young man that's not how you sit down in a chair," Michelle reprimanded looking at Mark sternly.

"Huh," Mark said being jolted out of his head only to noticed their guest were sitting in his living room. "Oh sorry," Mark said.

"You're Mark right," Rene questioned pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Young man it's yes not yeah…." Michelle scolded with a shake of her head.

"Yes ma'am," he said wishing he could slip back out the door and run away.

"Mark, do you know where you're mother might be," Rene asked.

"Yes," Mark said.

"Well where is she," Michelle burst out exasperated.

"She's more than likely over at the Long Branch checking on things," he answered.

"Well then young man I expect you to take us over to this Long Branch," Michele said standing up.

"Uhum that might not be such a good idea," Mark said, wondering if he should do it. He wondered if his mother would approve, but he did know his mother would disapprove of him not doing what his elders asked either.

"I'll decide that, now lead the way," Michelle said firmly leaving no room to question it.

"All right," Mark said really regretting his decision about coming home to sulk.

****M&K****

Ben stood there staring at Lillian as she started to get dressed again. "Why you in such all fired hurry to get to work for," he asked as he laid there stretched out on the bed half dressed.

"I want to because with the herds coming in it's going to get messy and I rather have my land legs under me when they do," Lillian explained.

"I understand that but Lydia said you could start tomorrow night," Ben said.

"I could if I wanted too, but you're just going to have to accept that this is what I do," Lillian said.

"I told you I did," Ben burst out jumping off the bed. "Only here you aren't taking anyone but me up these stairs," he shouted.

"I know that and I told you I wouldn't, but I'm sure Lydia and Julia can use two more hands tonight. You saw how busy it was down there," Lillian pointed out.

"Yeah," Ben couldn't argue with that logic. "All right," he sighed grabbing his shirt and shrugging it on.

****M&K****

Julia breathed a little sigh of relief as she walked over towards the back table with a couple more beers. She sat the beers down on the green felt table top before she rested an arm on Jacob's shoulder. "You two look like you're having fun," she commented, noticing how Cole's eyes never left Lydia's body the whole time.

"Yeah," Jacob said sipping the suds off his beer.

"Well…" Julia said moving over towards the empty chair and sitting down for a few minutes. "Lydia can run ragged alone for a while, my feet are killing me," she heaved out.

"Yeah you are pretty busy tonight," Jacob said.

"We've been like this for the past week. It's good for business but it's exhausting," Julia said.

"You sure there isn't a herd in," he questioned.

"Not that I know of," she added watching her sister go over to the one table that most of the men were staying away from. "Wonder what his story is," Julia said pointing the man out descreetly. "I've never seen him before," she added as Cole and Jacob both look.

"Careful there Jules, you're starting to sound like your parents," Cole chuckled noticing Lydia leaving the table.

"Well he's been here since we came in just nursing that same bottle. He even told Sam to tell Mom that she owed him two dollars." Julia said looking back over at the big man that was staying to himself.

"Looks like a gun fighter to me," Jacob said.

"Well I gathered that much," Julia said shaking her head as Lydia drew closer to the table. "Well did you find out anything," Julia asked looking at her sister expectantly.

"No, he quieter than Dad and I didn't think that was possible," Lydia said. "He doesn't even want another bottle and he's almost empty." she commented leaning against her husband.

"You think we should tell mom," Julia said.

"I don't know, he asked about her, but he didn't say much. Dad talks more then him it seems," Lydia said.

"Maybe Mom knows him," Julia pointed out.

"Mom knows a lot of people, and it's possible but he could also be here to you know…" Lydia said looking at her.

"True," Julia said. "I still think we should tell mom," Julia said.

"We'll give her a warning at least when she pops back out here," Lydia said.

****M&K****

Mark reluctantly lead his little party towards the Long Branch. He decided to lead them the long way around hoping he could talk his aunt out of trying to find his mother. But so far he hadn't had much luck and he was running out of options because they were almost to Front Street and there was bound to be some kind of commotion going on.

****M&K****

Kitty walked out of the back office, just as Lydia and Julia joined her at the bar. "Girls," Kitty said sensing that there was something the matter.

"Mom don't look now, but that man at the table by the stairs alone," Julia said softly keeping her back firmly towards the man.

"What about him?" Kitty asked not looking at the man just yet but at her daughters.

"Well he's been sitting here all evening nursing that bottle and asking a lot of questions about you," Lydia said.

"Questions about me," Kitty said looking at her daughter doubtfully. "What sort of questions?"

"Well like whether you're here or not," Lydia said simply.

"He even told Sam when he got his bottle that you owed him two dollars." Julia piped in.

"He did," Kitty said.

"Yeah," they both said in unison.

"Sorry I'm a little late Lydia," Lillian said coming through the back door dressed for work.

"Lillian," Lydia said surprised.

"Welcome to the Long Branch Lillian," Kitty said giving the girl a small smile. "I'm sure the girls here gave you the run down," Kitty said.

"Sure, but it's nothing that I'm not use to already," Lillian said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Kitty said noticing Ben coming in the door behind her. "No trouble tonight, huh," Kitty said stopping him with a hand on his arm.

"No trouble Mom," Ben said. "I'm just going to grab a beer and join my brother watch dogs and behave," Ben said.

"Good," Kitty said relaxing a little as she watched Lillian hustle behind the bar to grab Ben his beer. "You girls did tell her who get's the credit and don't didn't you," Kitty said.

"I told her," Lydia said with a nod.

"Mom, shouldn't you be getting over to the house with Michelle and them," Julia asked.

"Yeah I was just getting ready to head that way, but first I think I'll…." Kitty said stopping mid sentence as she stared at the doors.

****M&K****

"I've never seen so many rude people in my life," Michelle said as she once again navigated her way through a crowd of rough necks.

"It is always like this," Rene asked as Andre pressed a hand firmly against her back.

"Not really, but then you got the herds coming in and everybody is getting ready for them," Mark explained continuing to walk towards the Long Branch.

"The herds," Andre questioned.

"Cowboys," Mark said simply.

"Hey kid, where can I find the marshal," A gray haired thin mustache man asked.

"What ya want with him," Mark asked indifferently, not being very forth coming, as he looked the man up and down.

"It doesn't concern you, boy," the man said.

"Well I don't know where he is," Mark said. "You might want to try the Long Branch," he suggested.

"Miss Kitty still run it," the man asked smiling.

"Yeah," Mark said watching the dismount of his horse and wrap the reins around the hitch post. "You can find the swinging doors from here," Mark said hastily as he started to run towards the swinging doors.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there frozen staring at the doors as Mark ran through them and straight to her. "Mark you know better," Kitty scolded.

"I know but we don't have time," Mark said hastily. "Michelle and them are coming here and there is a man looking for Dad, and he's coming here," Mark said.

"A man looking for your father," Kitty said looking at Mark wide eyed. "You don't know who he was," Kitty asked as Mark ducked around behind her.

"No, but he's at the doors now," Mark said.

Kitty looked up to see the dusty looking man with gray hair, wearing a fade light blue shirt and buckskin vest coming towards her. She couldn't help but smile as she saw him.

"Miss Kitty," the stranger said.

"Hello Pat," Kitty said happily.

"You're still as pretty as ever," Pat said laying on the charm.

"That's earned you a drink on the house," Kitty giggled motioning for Sam.

****M&K****

"Mother, are you sure you want to do this," Rene asked.

"Yes," Michelle said squaring her shoulders. Walking into a saloon wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done, but what choice did she have? It wasn't proper for a lady of breeding to enter a saloon no matter the reason. Michelle glanced down the wooden boardwalk in both directions to see if anyone was watching her. No one was.

The residents of Dodge were hustling about, minding their own business and she preferred it that way. The less attention she drew to herself, the better off she was.

Placing a hand on the swinging door of the saloon she peeked over the top, taking a look inside. Tables were scattered around the room, most of them covered in green baize. Men sprawled around the gaming tables while a few more stood leaning against the ornate bar that spanned the entire right hand wall. A piano stood along the far left wall, a man sitting behind it pinging out tinny notes in a lively tune. A stair case was situated near the piano and a glance up showed a balcony surrounding the main room. A number of doors were seen at the top, all closed. She saw the women who lingered at the top of the stairs. Their bright sateen dresses were more revealing than her underclothes and that, along with the faded feathers in their hair gave her the impression of colorful birds. The term soiled dove came to mind and Michelle knew now where the phrase had surely originated.

The men inside the establishment ranged from dusty men in raggedy patched worn clothes, to men dirty caked overalls to men dressed a little better to those of a more upscale lifestyle. They all shared one common attribute, with their hard liquor in hand the attention they showed the women lingering around the room. The men in side the Long Branch hadn't a care in the world, it seemed.

Giving the wide saloon doors a brief glance before marching forward. A small push on the swinging doors was all it took to grant her entrance and once she stepped inside to the tobacco juiced strewn wooden floor, she regretted her decision. The clatter of glasses and chitchat only seemed to grow louder.

Rustic ignorant bums, by all appearance. The dirt and grime on their clothes would be hard to wash out, if ever. Their stench and cigar smoke clouded the air from halfway across the room and their vulgar language was enough to cause her cheeks to burn hot.

Michelle stood just inside the door with Andre and Rene at her sides taking in the saloon. She didn't even see how men managed to walk around as crowded as it was. She glanced around and saw Kitty standing in the far left corner talking to some man and she was acting very friendly towards him, and Michelle shook her head in disgust because the man clearly wasn't Kitty's husband. Michelle slowly eased her way towards the corner where Kitty was at.

Kitty was standing there talking to Pat like she always did when he came into Dodge.

"Where's that hard headed marshal of yours," Pat asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Matt's up in Doc's office recovering," Kitty said softly.

"Well that badge of his is a pretty good target to shoot at," Pat said.

"Now Pat," Kitty said tilting her head at him.

"Sorry Kitty, I forgot how protective you can get," Pat said giving her a smile.

"That's all right," Kitty said as Pat drank his beer. "If you want to see Matt on official business, you'll have to take it up with his deputies," Kitty said.

"Well it is official Kitty," Pat said. "On my way in here we came across a homesteader that was murdered and burned out," Pat said skipping the details of exactly how he found the bodies.

"Oh no," Kitty said alarmed.

"Kathleen," Michelle said angrily coming up beside her niece.

"Pat, I don't need to tell you how to deal with Matt," Kitty said knowing the wagon master had dealt with Matt long enough to know him.

"I know Miss Kitty, but he needs to know this one," Pat said not wanting to tell her anymore than he had too.

"Kathleen," Michelle repeated tapping her foot impatiently.

Julia started heading back to the bar from the corner table with the stranger that seemed way to interested in her mother. She was going around the long way by the front doors so she could check on the Faro table.

She'd nearly reached her destination when a group of rowdies came in and one of the men grabbed her, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her feet right off the floor, before he hugged her to him.

"What do we got here?" his foul breath caused Julia 's stomach to heave. He gave her a squeeze, his fingers biting into her ribs. She tried not to wince from the pain his grip was causing or even grimace from the sight of the scar over his left eye. It was a gruesome sight to behold.

"Let me go," she stated with authority when his hold on her tightened. He laughed, the men who came in with him doing the same as they looked up towards the balcony.

She didn't need to look up towards the balcony to catch his meaning. "You're in the wrong saloon for that," Julia said firmly. "I recommend you try Thorp's gambling house down the street," she added.

The arm around her waist pulled her tighter and Julia 's eyes widened when his free hand came to rest on her left breast. "Is that a fact honey," the man laughed.

"I said let go of me," Julia bit out roughly, before she stiffened and kicked back with both heels. "Let me go!"

"Woo-wee I got me a live one boys," the man said laughing even harder.

The others with him laughed and their hoots and hollers grew as she struggled to get loose. The hand on her breast didn't relent but another kick to his shins was enough to get him to let go. She dropped to her feet, her blank and flushed, and her heart racing inside her chest.

He grinned at her. What teeth he did possess were so discolored she grimaced. "Now excuse me," Julia said starting to move forward again.

"I don't think so honey," his gaze ran the length of her body and even though her dress was a modest cut, she felt violated when his leer lingered on her breast. "I got money and lots of it. I'll take ya till morning. You'll be lucky to walk by the time I'm through with ya."

"And I think you wont make it to the stairs," Julia said.

"I don't think so," he grinned at her. "You apparently don't know who I am."

"No and I don't really care," Julia said giving him a hard shove on his chest. She forced a smile onto her face and straightened her spine. "I think you need to find you another waterin' hole," Julia said firmly.

The man turned his head and looked up towards the balcony. Julia eased towards the bar while he did. She nearly made it when he turned back to her.

"Ain't no mistake, I think I'll stay here, and I'll keep ya just the same."

"I don't think so,this isn't-" she didn't' get a chance to finish her sentence. The man grabbed her, tossed her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and started for the stairs.

****M&K****

"Well you're doing fine," Doctor Chapman stated.

"Where is everybody," Matt questioned hearing the ruckus coming from the Long Branch.

"I don't know Matt," Chapman answered honestly.

"Why isn't Dalton or Lynnott down there," Matt questioned.

"Well I couldn't say Matt," Chapman said. "John sent Festus and Newly down to Meade. Ben Kelt's been reported over there. And I haven't seen John all day. That ruckus is coming from friends of Tom."

" Friends," Matt gasped out appald.

"That's right," Chapman nodded in agreement.

"Get my pants," Matt demanded.

"You sit back here," Chapman said putting pressure on Matt's sore shoulder.

"You said I was doing fine," Matt said struggling under Chapman's hold.

"Matt you're doing fine in bed not out of it, now sit back there. I'm going to sit on you if I have too. Matt you've been telling us how good you're buddy Lynnott is now's his chance to prove it. Let him handle it," Chapman said.

"Not when it's the Long Branch and my wife and daughters are over there," Matt said firmly managing to free himself from Doctor Chapman's hold.

"Dad," Adam said bursting in the front door. "Trouble over at the Long Branch with Julie, and Tom's drunk and I can't find anyone else," Adam said.

"Get my pants," Matt demanded from Adam as he grabbed the pants that were draped over the back of the chair.

It didn't take Matt long to get dressed or to hurry down the thirteen steps with Doctor Chapman protesting the whole time.

****M&K****

She vaguely heard Sam yell something as the man's booted feet hit the stairs. "Put me down this instance!" she smacked a fist against his back, kicking her feet as the saloon patrons fell deadly quiet.

"Let her go," Jacob shouted jumping up from his seat along with Cole and Ben ready to defend Julia.

Matt reached the swinging doors just as Julia reacted to the stranger. Julia struck his stomach with a knee and he stumbled smacking her into the stair railing.

"Hold it right there," Matt said firmly pushing through the door with his gun drawn. Matt didn't take his eyes off the stranger as he stared him down. Matt watched in a horrified slow motion as Julia gave the stranger a few more wile struggles and the stranger dropped Julia, hard, over the railing into another stranger's table. Kitty screamed along with Lydia as Sam, Jacob, and Cole and Ben all of them rushed towards Julia's body.

The impact with the railing and the table left her dazed but shaking her head cleared her vision. When she glanced at the man, the look on his face wasn't the jovial one she'd seen moments ago.

Matt stood there momentarily stunned. He missed the chance to fire immediately, ending the stranger's life. The lawman, man and father with in him warred against each other. He stood frozen in shock with his pistol drawn and cocked, wanting to race to Julia's side, and wanting to kill the stranger for dropping his daughter over the railing. Granted it wasn't that far of a drop because he was just in the middle of the stairs when he dropped her, but that didn't matter. He also wanted to run these men out of town.

Matt risked a quick glance over at Julia who was now sitting up shaking her head as if to clear it. She seemed all right from where he stood. In a short instant the stranger went to grab his colt, only he wasn't fast enough. Matt whirled back with his colt aimed at the stranger's chest, even his friends backed off from the fight because Cole Thornton, Cole Dalton and Ben all had there gun's drawn ready to down them if they had too, even Sam had his shot gun leveled at them.

"All right drop the guns real easy," Matt commanded, watching all four of the men slowly drop their gun belts. "Ben pick them up," Matt said after the last belt hit the floor.

Ben went to do what Matt said gathering their guns, and laying their belts over his shoulder. "All right get movin'" Ben said aiming his gun towards the door.

"Where too," one of the strangers asked.

"To the jail," Ben said firmly as the four started towards the door. "Sam come on," Ben said knowing most men wouldn't try anything with a shot gun aimed at their backs.

"All right folks break it up and go on about your business," Matt said as he watched with somewhat pride as Ben escorted the men over to the jail house before he moved over to Julia's side. "You all right," he asked as Jacob and Kitty helped her get to her feet.

"I'm fine Dad, just got the wind knocked out of me," Julia said.

"What are you doing out of bed," Julia asked. Matt just gave her a tilted look that said more than words would ever say. She knew what he meant by that look. He would have stayed in bed if the trouble hadn't been in the Long Branch where his family spent a good portion of their evenings. But knowing that it could be her or Lydia or even Kitty in trouble he wasn't going to lying in bed and do nothing or rely on anyone else to handle it either. It was in small way yet big on action way of him saying don't mess with my family and another small declaration of his love.

****M&K****

"You won't hold us long," the man that dropped Julia declared.

"You obviously don't know Matt Dillon," Ben said turning the key in the lock.

"You're jail ain't strong enough to hold us." he threatened.

"I think it will," Ben said walking out the door of the holding cell area, just as Matt walked through the front door.

"You'll see when my friends show up here."

"Save it for the choir," Ben said shutting the door between them so the threats would fall on deaf ears. "You know if I was you I'd belt them in the mouth or gag them," Ben said hanging the keys up on their pegs.

"I'm immune to the treats by now," Matt said giving his son a small smirk. "Besides they always say the same thing, different person different place but the same threats," Matt said.

"Yeah well I'm going to go play bodyguard for a little longer," Ben said.

"All right," Matt said hanging his hat on the door.

"Oh their arrest checks are on your desk. I put the guns and money and other things where they belong too," Ben said.

"You've been busy," Matt said.

"Well they didn't have much," Ben shrugged. "And Adam helped," Ben said.

"Where's your brother now," Matt asked.

"He went over to talk to Hank about their horses," Ben said with his hand on the door knob. "Apparently they weren't planning to stay long because they pointed out their horses on their way over here and Adam's seeing to them now," Ben said.

"Your mother is going to have my hide," Matt said shaking his head.

"I doubt that, she's a little too busy at the moment." Ben smirked out.

"What ya mean," Matt asked.

"Well Mark came in the front the door tonight, along with Michelle and them. And there's two strangers over there asking a lot of questions," Ben said. "And you know Mom," he sighed out.

"Yeah I know your mother, you better watch your sisters too," Matt warned.

"I will," Ben said leaving.

****M&K****

It was late when John Dalton rode back into town, after checking into the story Lynnott told him. He tied his horse up in front of the jail and walked inside. He was a little thrown off at seeing Matt sitting behind his desk.

"Matt," John said walking the rest of the way in and putting his rifle back in the rack.

"John, where've been," Matt questioned.

"I went to check in on something," John said. "It'll be easier to explain here in a few minutes," John said looking at the clock.

"All right," Matt said.

****M&K****

Tom Lynnott sat in the Bull's Head saloon, pretending to be very drunk. He pulled his watch out and looked at it. "Well I better get going got to make it look like I'm doing my job," Lynnott laughed, staggering to his feet.

Lynnott staggered along the board walk pretending to be so drunk that he couldn't walk straight as he headed for the jail. Only once he got inside the jail did he straighten up.

"Good John, you're here," Lynnott said, moving over to the table.

"I'm not the only one," John said looking over towards Matt.

"I thought you were suppose to take it easy," Tom said.

"I was," Matt bellowed. "You were suppose to be drunk," Matt said.

"Oh that was all an act," Tom said.

"An act…" Matt thundered. "That act almost got my daughter killed tonight," Matt shouted out getting both men's attention real quick.

"What are you talking about," John asked.

"I got four men locked up in back, and one of them dropped Julia over the railing into a table. Adam tried to find you but he couldn't and he said Tom was drunk," Matt said. "And you two sent Festus and Newly down to Meade."

"Oh about that," John said ducking his chin a little.

"Yes about that," Matt said.

"Oh relax Matt, stop being so stiffed shirted," Tom said with a wave of his hand. "We got bigger fish to fry," Tom said looking at John. "What ya find out," Tom said looking at John.


	69. Chapter 69

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post but I was having technical issues along with baby issues (she doing a hurry up and wait game but she's fine). So if the spelling and grammar aren't right I'm sorry. Second of all I'd like to remind everybody I'm still rewriting Lynnott, with a little bit of Word of Honorr, The would be marshal and Bureaucrat reference thrown in and John Wayne westerns: El Dorado, Rio Bravo, Big Jake and a few Louie Lamoure and Larry McMurty's TV westerns. And because I suck at names I'm just borrowing a few minor and major characters and a few memorable quotes but I promise to return them still intact maybe a little happier. Without further ado**_

_**Chapter 69**_

_**Day 2 The beginning of a war**_

Cole Dalton laid there in bed sound asleep beside the vixen that had gotten him rope into spending the night in Dodge. He smiled in deep contentment as he dreamed about the night before and the morning after.

Lydia looked at his contented smile and saw the sheet starting to tent up ever so slightly. She rose to her knees pushing the sheet down and reached down to wrap her fingers around his ridged shaft. Lydia smiled loving the feel of his shaft in her hands as her leisure movements increased, as she bent to kiss the tip of his manhood.

He could feel her hands on his pulsing arousal, stroking from base to tip, her hand contracting and expanding to build the pleasures he knew he would ultimately gain from her tactics. It almost felt real, the silken glide of her hand. Then he felt a weight, not an uncomfortable weight but a weight straddling his waist.

Cole's eyes flew open.

"Lydia," he groaned.

She straddled him bringing a finger to his lips. "Shush," she said softly. She leaned forward and kissed him, gently. He tried to sweep her beneath him. "No," she said softly as she moved against him, letting her body move and rub against his. She trailed kisses down his chest. She used her teeth upon his nipples and licked and suckled them. She swept the softness of hair over him as she shimmed lower and lower. Lydia gave him a heated look as she took the tip of his hard and throbbing rod in her mouth.

"Lydia…" he groaned as his eyes locked with hers. He felt her hot sensual mouth and tongue, move against him, over and over again sinuously, up and down, stroking from base to tip. His fingers sank into her hair, pulling her against him, with a gruntal cry, "Lydia," as she loved him with her mouth until he nearly lost his mind.

What he was feeling was so intense that he wasn't sure which of his heads would explode first, as heat and desire swelled both. He felt the familiar twitches in his groin that sent fire through his belly as she took in more and more of his length. "Lydia, if you keep that up, I won't be able to…" he groaned

Lydia gave the tip of his hard and throbbing rod, one last kiss before she crawled up over him so that her face was level with his. He entangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her to him, needing the warmth that only she provided him, pulling her down in to a bone melting kiss. Lydia reached between their slick bodies and guided him to her entrance before she slowly slid down his rock hard length making them one.

****M&K****

Matt rolled over onto his side and threw an arm out over an empty spot. Both eyes came wide awake with a start. The redheaded vixen that was supposed to be there wasn't, and she was nowhere to be seen at the moment either. He shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs, Kitty never woke up this early especially after a night like last night. When they final crawled into bed they had both been exhausted, barely even able to keep their eyes open long enough for a kiss goodnight. He hadn't even heard Joe last night, that's how dead to the world he was and he normally was a light sleeper. Rolling over onto his other side he looked at the clock. Seven o'clock it read, way too early for Kitty to be awake and out of bed. He slowly eased himself to on the side of the bed. He wasn't going to admit it but his body felt like it had been beaten black and blue and then hung out to dry. The wounds had hurt last night but they had been forgotten in the adrenalin rush trying to save Julia. And his temper kept them from hurting until he talked to John and Tom. He just hoped their little planned worked and they weren't really dealing with it all at once. Slowly stretching to his feet he stood for a moment trying to get his land legs under him before he started getting ready for the day.

****M&K****

Ben woke up to the pounding of something, and he wasn't quite sure he really wanted to know what it was. He propped his head up from his makeshift pillow and smiled. God she was beautiful in the morning sun light, she looked so fresh and so vibrant.

"Morning," Lillian said on a yawn as her eyelashes fluttered open and closed blinking rapidly in the morning sun.

"Morning," he said in a deep raspy voice. He kissed the corner of her mouth softly and whispered. "You look beautiful," he breathed.

"I bet you say that to all of the almost naked women on your bed," she shot back with a wicked grin.

Ben shook his head mutely, and swallowed hard as his eyes raked over her from head to toe. "Beautiful," he insisted.

Lillian's smile warmed with pleasure as the sincerity rang out in his hoarse voice. "Come here," she said as she pulled him closer.

"Yes ma'am," Ben said as he captured her lips with his.

Lillian yielded with a soft moan, and parted her lips. She clung to his arms, grasping the hard taunt muscles tightly in her hands as his tongue twisted around hers, coaxing her deeper into the kiss, stoking the fire that burned low and deep within her. They came up for air with a gasp, and then Ben dove immediately back in, pressing his open mouth to the creamy skin of her neck, his tongue circling the pulse that throbbed in her throat. "Oh my God, Ben," Lillian breathed as she tipped her head back to allow him better access. "Kiss me, kiss me," she said in a throaty voice.

Ben lifted his head and brought his lips back to hers. Ben kissed her, his lips sliding over hers; firm but soft, demanding and yielding. Lillian's head spun as she held onto him, her whole body weakening beneath the gentle assault on her senses. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips with this tongue, and letting it glide over hers, drawing her in slowly. He trailed hot wet kisses over her cheek, and Lillian let her head fall back, gulping in huge breaths of air as she squeezed his arms tighter. "Now I can breathe," she whispered to the ceiling.

Ben chuckled as he reluctantly lifted his head. He was determined to truly make love to his woman, worshipping her body with his lips and tongue and teasing her with his fingers, arousing her further, pushing his own desires aside. Ben shifted her under him as he moved to her left side. Ben leaned across her bearing his weight on his elbow, pinning her to the mattress. She tasted so sweet to him as she responded, her tongue making contact with his and her hands both fully engaged on his neck and in his hair. His hands entwining themselves in her hair as their kisses grew frantic as they tried to take their fill of one another. His lips left hers in search of other places to kiss, trailing across her cheek. He brushed his lips against her ear before nipping the lobe gently between his straight white teeth. He nibbled his way to the area behind her ear, a spot he knew all too well aroused her even more. The gentle nibble just below her ear made her arch her body into the hard contours of his chest.

He was looking at her, his eyes so hot that she thought he might burn a hole right through her. Once again he was at her, ravishing her mouth. She kissed him back while running her fingers though his hair. He bit her bottom lip gently; he sought a deeper kiss, his lips pressing more firmly, and then his tongue softly making contact. She tasted so sweet to him as she responded. She moaned his name even as his tongue plunged still further into her mouth Lillian met his kisses with her own. His kisses soon grew more demanding and she found herself yielding to his intrusive tongue as it sought entrance to her own mouth, she met his invading tongue with her own. He groaned her name and brought his hand to the back of her head, her hands both fully engaged on his neck and in his hair.

He pulled back to look at her, her soft blue eyes; they were dark, with ill-concealed desire, and hot blooded lust coursed through her eyes. Her neck was so inviting, so exposed as she arched her body against him. She shivered lightly at the feel on his lips on her sensitive skin. He nibbled there until she pleaded, "Ben, please…."

He trailed his finger down her neck, to her breast, circling the nipple. He felt himself harden even more as his eyes took in her milky white mounds, topped with the twin strawberry circles that surrounded her peaks. His hand went to her breast, cupping her mound, his eyes traveled over her. _Porcelain skin, _he mused_. So lovely. Such milky whiteness…_he felt a rush as his eyes settled on her nipple, peaked and ready for him. _Such a contrast…her coppery color. _

She heard her own gasp when he reached his target, gently rubbing her until she hardened. His attention shifted as his hand moved to her other breast, repeating the exercise. "Oh Ben," she moaned.

Ben felt the tremors that ran through her as he continued to kiss and nibble, sliding lower towards the rise of her breast. He buried his face in her cleavage. His mouth closed over the swell of her heaving breast his lips descended, positioning the nipple for his lips. His tongue teased around her nipple, occasionally flicking her tiny erection. His lips were warm and wet on her nipples. She felt her bones turning to jelly as he teased her. And then he began to suckle, pulling lightly on her, sending shivers through her followed by a warm flush in her center. Her hands went to his head, caressing the back of it as she held him to her. He had done this to her before, many times. And yet, she believed she would never tire of his attention. He knew just how to lick and suckle until she was squirming beneath him. Her hands were in his hair, holding his head at her breast, not wanting him to leave, ever. Then he changed breasts, moving his lips to the one just abandoned by his hand, starting the process again.

Her body arched, inviting him. As he continued to tease her with his tongue and lips, she arched towards him. His fingers slowly, began to gently working through her hair in search of her treasure between her legs.

"Oh Ben," She moaned, spreading her legs even more, giving him better access. Gently he eased his finger over her heat, tracing her crevice.

"Lillian…," he moaned as he lifted his head to look down at his hand on her. His fingers were sweet torture for her as they stroked deep within her valley, spreading her wetness, her arousal creating more. He smiled as his fingers entered her warm moist hidden valley.

"Ben," she whispered as her hands went to his cheeks, pulling his face to hers. He kissed her between deep breaths and his fingers rubbed her wetness. His finger was soaking in her juice. And then he began to play in earnest, rubbing the entire area. He smiled delightfully as she squirmed, her torso wiggling under his attention and her core pressing into his hand, as she bucked beneath his attention. She shivered as his thumb stroked the sensitive button at the entrance to her core. Her head thrashed back and forth as he increased the tempo of his movements inside of her slick passage.

"Ben, please," she whimpered as another warm flush rushed through her. His touch and his kisses were creating a firestorm, making her blood pulse through her body like liquid fire. She grabbed his manhood, taking it in her hand and squeezing, feeling its hardness and reveling in the sensation it created in her as she stroked the hardness. "Ben," she whispered as he grunted in response to her.

Ben was on fire, every nerve in his body alive and aware of her. Gorging, himself with the sensation of her, of kissing her, touching her, feeling her skin next to his, and finally, her body surrounding him. He whispered her name softly, caressing her with the sound of his voice. As his whispers tickled her ear and his fingers traveled over her, she ached for him. She wanted him…everywhere, all over her body and within. Her hands would not be still as she pulled at him, showering him with her own caresses, needing to feel his heat, the texture of his skin, and his responses to her. He kissed her and then positioned himself over her. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head, bearing his weight on his elbow he pinned them with one hand. He held himself over her so that his chest rubbed across her nipples, teasing them both.

"Ben, please" she moaned, arching more towards him.

He kissed her, resting his manhood in her crevice, slipping it through her moisture.

"Ben Dillon if you don't…"

"Don't what?" he asked teasingly, grounding his hips into hers. "What I am not doing…to provide you pleasure." His obvious amusement at her state infuriated her but her need was greater than her irritation.

"Ben," she managed between clinched teeth.

"Mmmm," he replied, as he rubbed against her, coating his member with her juices.

"Damn you Ben, if you don't…don't….right this minute …I'll, why I'll…" She bucked against him.

"Do what exactly?" Ben teasing her was maddening. "What do you want darlin' ," he whispered huskily as he continued to tease her mercifully.

"You know what I want," she purred. "And you want it too."

"But I'm enjoying this," he teased.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled with desire as she looked at him.

"Mmmm," he replied, his own emotions suddenly becoming more intense.

"You sound almost as frustrated as I feel," she shot. "Quit teasing me, I want you Ben…now. I need you…now."

"And if I don't," Ben said teasing her a little more.

"And if you don't…right now…Well, it will be a very long day for you," she said ominously.

"Mmmm," he replied, as he rubbed against her, coating his member with her juices.

He kissed her and then positioned himself over her. He dangled over her, putting the tip of his hardened arousal against her moist entrance. She began to arch towards him again and then he entered her, sliding his length deep within. Their bodies melded together as two melted into one.

Her hands went his back as he covered her, her fingers seeking his skin and then slowly working down to his buttocks. He felt her fingernails dig into his cheeks as he sank deeper into her. Her obvious desire for him heartened him as he pushed even deeper, burying his face in her neck as he went.

"Oh Ben," she moaned softly as her fingers cupped his cheeks again.

At first he stroked her tunnel, with slow leisurely thrust, setting the gradual rhythm as old as time. His strokes were long and gentle with Lillian lifting herself to meet him in perfect rhythm.

Her hands went to his back, holding him close, the heat of their bodies trapped between their chests. She felt so good around him, so wet and so hard and soft at the same time. Teasing her beyond reason and making her want to beg for more, with his tender, loving strokes.

As their need to reach the ultimate pentacle increased, so did their rhythm. She began to ground against him, swiveled her hips, she tightened herself around him, with every deep thrust he sank deeper within her. It was too much for him and he began to pump harder, his strokes became more vigorous as he shifted slightly to massage more of her. Their pelvic bones crashing against each other as she impaled herself on him.

He felt her legs wrap around him, her feet clamping him to her, his rod deep in her shaft. He felt her thighs clinch around his hips pulling him deeper, her nails digging into his back as grabbed and clawed at him pulling him closer, deeper, all the while her hips undulating wild against him, all the signs that she was near their destination.

Their motions became more and more frantic, both gasping for breath propelling them towards climax. He saw that she was in the throes of ecstasy and on the brink of exploding he reached down, using his fingers to assist in her pleasure, then with one final teasing stroke, he hit the spot, the place that sent her into a frenzied explosion of mind and body; she felt herself meeting his thrusts, banging herself into him.

"Ben…ohhhh….Ben…" she cried her climax was long and volatile. He loved watching her pleasure and her descent until she collapsed back against the soft mattress.

He continued to pump until he was having trouble catching his breath, needing to suck it in and cry out in sweet agony at the same time until he could hold on no longer. He drove into her until ground shook and opened up into the heavens. His fingers sank into her hair, pulling her against him, with a gruntal cry, "Lillian," He felt his own complete release, as he exploded inside her, firing his seed deep within her and riding out the wave of sweetness that followed.

Her muscles continued to tightening and squeezing milking his rod as they descended back to reality. Her actions caused a sensation that he couldn't define but it was somewhere between sheer ecstasy and a tickle. He rolled onto his side taking her with him. Ben held her to him, cherishing the satiated feel of an exhausted Lillian in his arms, the powerful smell of their combined fluids permeating the room.

****M&K****

Jacob stood over by the window, reflecting on last night's events. He risked a glance over his shoulder at the still sleeping Julia. She looked so small and vulnerable laying there in that big bed, her hair was fanned out behind her on the pillow. She almost looks like she's on display in a coffin Jacob thought and quickly pushed the thought aside. She had gotten lucky last night that was for sure, if she had been just a little higher up she could have broken her fool neck. He couldn't think like that. Suddenly, it seemed more important to him than anything that he convince Julia that she couldn't work in the Long Branch anymore. As if she sensed his thoughts she started to stir.

Julia came to with her head throbbing in the worse headache she had ever had. She didn't want to open her eyes due to the throbbing she felt in her head but she had too. Her whole body felt one large giant bruise.

"Morning," Jacob said softly watching her wince at his voice.

"What fell on me," Julia asked looking over at him.

"It's not what fell on you but what you fell into…onto," Jacob said.

Julia stared at him for a moment in confusion only to sober up as last night hit her full force. She remembered the drunken cowboy wanting to take her up the stairs….her falling over the railing into a table…her father being there…and her and Jacob's argument afterwards when they were alone. "Oh, I remember," Julia said throwing the covers back and wincing as she did so. She reached for her robe at the foot of the bed slipping it on.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed out turning to stare back out the window.

"Oh Jacob that man wasn't even part of the round up, you can't blame everything on him." Julia said huffily as she knotted her robe in a don't mess with me knot.

"Don't you get it, a few more stairs up and you could have broken your fool neck," Jacob snapped out. "That's why I don't want you working here," he grounded out crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well too bad, you done agreed I could work the round ups," Julia snapped back tartly.

"That was before last night and I reserved the right to object at any time," Jacob said.

"I don't want to fight, it was one incident that was partly my fault," Julia sighed out on a groan.

"You're fault I guess you're right partly because if you hadn't been here it wouldn't have happened." Jacob shouted.

"We're not going to start that again. Yes I was here and so were you." Julia pointed out. "I didn't see you doing anything to stop him," she stated testily.

She didn't care if she was hurting his pride and he didn't care about what she wanted as they lashed out at each other. Neither one paying any attention to what the other was saying.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there in the kitchen holding Joe in her arms, while Adam and Mark ate their breakfast. She had known it was coming after last night but she had hoped she'd at least be able to take care of the boys and get at least one cup of coffee down her before it started.

"Good gracious Adam, you are a young man there is no need for you to shovel that food in like a field hand." Michelle harped at her nephew's eating habit.

Adam rolled his eyes as he ducked his and slowly started to shovel in his breakfast. He heard his mother clanging something on the stove and knew that she was about to snap if her ridged back was anything to go by.

"Marcus, sit in that chair properly or you may stand to eat your breakfast. Chairs are for sitting not laying in them. And young men should never slouch." Michelle reprimanded as she got up from her seat. "Kathleen, I'm going to go see what is keeping Andre and Rene while you handle their behavior," Michelle said walking out of the kitchen gracefully.

"Mom," Mark said looking at her as she moved over to the table.

"How long are they staying," Adam burst out.

"I don't know, Adam," Kitty answered honestly.

"I wish they'd hurry up and leave," he grumbled.

"I'll agree with that," Mark seconded.

"Well when you two tell me what happened to your eye and lip," Kitty said ruffling their hair as she mentioned their battle scars. "I might let you leave," she said already knowing she was going to send them on out the door before Michelle got back.

"It's a safe bet to say that we duked it out over a difference of opinion," Mark said.

"Yeah but it's worked out now," Adam said.

"Well, all right then. You two can go over to Delmonico's and get you some breakfast and tell Grace to add it to the bill," Kitty said giving her sons an encouraging smile.

"No problem mom," Adam said grabbing a handful of bacon to go with him.

"Yeah," Mark said as they both made a hasty retreat out the back door.

Kitty got up from her seat and walked over to the back door just as the boys started to run across the yard. "Don't forget the rules," she shouted after them watching them both raise their hands in a wave.

There was only going to be so much that she could take before she snapped. And there was no way she was going to stand there and force the boys to take it like she was either.

****M&K****

Lydia sat up against the headboard with her hands resting over her still flat stomach. The other day she had fantasized about what it would be like to have baby. Ever since Cole brought up the lack of preventatives she had been thinking about it more and more. "I wonder what our kids would like," Lydia said out loud.

"You're picturing our kids?" he asked incredulously.

"Well I wonder if they'd have dark hair and gray eyes like you, or maybe red hair and blue eyes like me. I think we could make a decent looking baby."

Cole snorted as he tossed the covers over on her and slid out of bed stark naked. "Ya think we could make a decent baby. How prespective of you consider up until the other night you didn't want any right now," he said tightly.

"Well…yeah," Lydia said with a shrug. "But that's cause I don't want you missing out on anything or our child either." Lydia said regretfully.

"Honey I'm not Matt," Cole said pulling on his pants.

"I know that but you wanted to be," Lydia pointed out.

"Lydie I gave up that idea the day you said you'd marry me," Cole stated looking her straight in the eye.

"I know you did, but I wonder," Lydia said. "You ever regret it," she questioned softly.

"Not really," he answered watching her eyes show her disappointment before she carefully hid it behind her poker mask. "When I get the hankering to play lawman I help Matt out," he said moving to sit back on the edge of the bed facing her. "Sure it would be easier than ranching," he admitted reaching for her hand and squeezing it before he entwined their fingers. "I don't regret it Lydia," Cole said earnestly, as he stared straight into her summer evening blue eyes.

****M&K****

Matt finished getting dressed with his usual grit and determination after being wounded. He pushed himself to forget the pain as he pulled on his shirt and vest and boots. His shoulder was killing him, along with his ribs but he couldn't sit in bed any longer. He walked out into the hall trying to be quiet because Michelle and them were still sleeping.

"Kitty," Matt said coming in the kitchen. "Why'd you let me sleep so late for," Matt said.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you're supposed to be recovering from two gunshot wounds," she said handing him a cup of coffee.

Matt took a big swig of the semi warm brew. "I'm fine," he said firmly taking another gulping swallow of coffee.

"Pat Wheeler is in town looking for you," Kitty said following him out to grab his gun belt and hat. "I guess on his way in here he found a homesteader burned out, he said it was bad," Kitty said watching him stuff his hat on his head before she turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Is that so," Matt said following her back into the kitchen. "When did he tell you that," Matt questioned.

"Last night before Julia," Kitty stated heavily.

"Oh," Matt said grabbing his coffee cup again. "Did you ever find out who the other stranger was," Matt questioned.

"No, he left after the trouble ended." Kitty said. "Say are you going to be real busy this morning," Kitty questioned.

"Wasn't planning on it," Matt said.

"You want to watch Joe while I get supplies," Kitty asked.

"I would but this Nelse McCloud, swears his friends are going to bust him out of jail, I don't want Joe there…" Matt said letting the thought trail.

"Oh," Kitty said. "Well you better tell Adam and Mark too," Kitty warned.

"Mark's not too happy with me at the moment," Matt said taking another swig of coffee.

"Oh," Kitty questioned rather than stated.

"Long story, but that's why Mark has a black eye and Adam has a busted lip," Matt said.

"They told me it was a difference of opinion," Kitty said huffily.

"Yeah it was." Matt said wishing he could back paddle and start it all over again. "Let's just say this, Mark believes one thing and Adam another and it up to me to set Mark straight," Matt said.

"Up to you to set Mark straight," Kitty said catching on to his slip of the tongue like a leech.

"I'll explain it later," Matt said downing the last of his coffee. "I gotta go," he said bending over to kiss her cheek. "Tell you what, if you can hold off on those supplies until nine, I'll come over and watch Joe."

"It's a date," Kitty said smiling.

"You want me here or the Long Branch," Matt said.

"Long Branch just in case," Kitty said giving him a wink as he walked out the back door in a steady hurried pace.

"Well I never," Michelle declared loudly as the back door clicked shut. Kitty turned and shot her Aunt a warning look, noticing Rene and Andre stood behind Michelle, as Joe started to fuss in his basket.

****M&K****

Ben shortened his long strides to match Lillian somewhat shorter ones as the headed down to Delmonico's for breakfast. They were almost in front of the doors when he heard his name being called out. He turned around to see Abby and Maddy coming towards him.

"Morning Ben," Abby said happily as she looked him over.

"Morning Abby, Miss Cameron," Ben greeted smoothly. "Abby, this is Lillian McEntire," Ben introduced proudly.

"Pleased to finally meet you Miss McEnitre," Abby said smiling very friendly towards Lillian.

"Nice to meet you Miss Coleman," Lillian said noticing Abby's smile was actually genuine.

"Ben's told me so much about you all ready I feel like I've known you forever," Abby said boldly.

"I know the feeling," Lillian said eyeing the girl with appraising eyes. She didn't know for sure what had happened between Ben and Abby and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know either. She wasn't the dull looking girl that she had pictured. Abby was a beautiful girl, even prettier than her.

"You two had breakfast yet," Ben asked Abby.

"Yes," Abby said regretfully. "I have to make a delivery out to Elkhart's farm, and I was going to show Maddy a little of the country side.

"You're going alone," Ben asked alarmed.

"Of course silly, but I'm taking the shot gun with me," Abby said watching him relax a little at her taking a shot gun along. "Maybe we can all have dinner together, say around noon," Abby said.

"Sounds good," Ben said. "We'll meet you here at noon then," Ben said putting a hand on Lillian's back.

"Perfect," Abby said starting to move forward.

"Tell the Elkharts hello for me," Ben said.

"Will do," Abby said over her shoulder as her and Maddy started down the boardwalk.

****M&K****

Julia was practically in tears as Jacob stormed out of their room slamming the door shut behind him. She had shouted at him to leave, but she didn't think he would actually do it. He never really left before. She hurried over to the door and grabbed the knob pulling it open. She hoped to catch him standing just on the other side of the door but he wasn't there. Then she heard it the click of the back door that lead down the backstairs to the alley. She closed the door and moved over to the bed and flung herself onto the mattress and cried her heart out. When her tears had died down to a trickle she got up off the bed and headed out the door. There was only one person who could help her now.

****M&K****

Damn it, he wasn't going to do it this time. She wasn't going to get her way, not this time and he didn't care how stubborn she was. He wasn't going to relent or change his mind or even compromise on this. This was just something she was going to have to listen to him on. He was her husband and that did give him some rights. He had meant what he threatened and now all he had to do was stay strong and follow through with his decision. Julia Rene Dillon maybe stubborn, but he was just as stubborn and he was going to prove it.

****M&K****

"Well I never," Michelle declared again ignoring her niece's warning look as she stared at the back door aghast. "The manners and behaviors of some people are absolutely appalling." Michelle said looking at the table pointedly, only to find the spots where Adam and Mark sat empty. "Now where did they go, they hadn't even finished their breakfast," she demanded.

"Oh the boys left," Kitty said gently rocking the small basket on the table.

"They left, they hadn't been excused yet," Michelle said huffily. "It way too early to go calling on decent folks, it's not even past seven thirty in the morning. They must take their manners after their father. He didn't even sit down to drink his coffee before he was rushing out the back door. Honestly, Kathleen you should correct the boys' behaviors now, before they get out of hand and start acting like all the other roughians around here. It's clear Kathleen you have forgotten you're a lady of breeding. It's a good thing I came to visit when I did," Michelle stated.

"Don't worry we'll get you on the decent path once again." Rene stated confidently. "Oh we understand dear how you must feel having to work in a brothel, but you're married now and have children to think of. I can't believe your husband allows it," Rene said. "Andre would never allow me to do something like that."

"That's right," Andre said in agreement.

Kitty bit her lip as she grabbed up Mark's half eaten plate of food. She started to scrape the food onto one plate. She tried to busy her hands to avoid fight as she listened to her family's harping about breeding and manners. So there she stood biting her lip and trying to keep her temper and to keep from slapping one of them silly. And she was almost to boil point.

"Kathleen, it's not your fault. I know you probably tried to teach your children manners but they must get there lack of manners from their father." Michelle said. "Granted he must be a busy man trying to install law and in order here, but that doesn't give him the right to leave and rush off without even sitting down long enough to drink a cup of coffee, especially when you have guest." Michelle said. "Adam doesn't know how to eat in polite society; he has to gobble it up like it's going to be his last meal. I have yet to see Marcus sit down in a chair where he's not practically laying in it."

"Don't forget mother, she let Julia marry that dirt farmer and Lydia marry that horse trader that we ran off in New Orleans," Rene added looking at Kitty.

"Letting the children run all over town without a chaperone and all hours." Andre stated. "And she's letting her son Ben see that harlot," Andre pointed out. "But what can you expect from her when she runs a brothel," he added harshly. "First thing she must do is sell that saloon. No decent woman is going to respect or treat her decent as long as she own that place."

"Very true," Michelle stated looking straight at Kitty. "Your mother must be rolling over in her grave to know that you have succumb to this level."

"That's it," Kitty snapped slamming the empty plate down on the table, loudly causing them all to jump and look at her. She had tried to keep her temper she could handle them criticizing her behavior and her manners. But Michelle using her mother against her…well she could ignore that. She could take a few corrections in manners towards the boys but when they started criticizing the kids and Matt she couldn't hold back. She became the mother wild cat protecting her kittens, as Matt said numerous times before.

"Kathleen," Michelle said sternly shocked by her niece's attitude.

"Enough," Kitty said giving her aunt a look that she used on most cowboys that were getting a little out of line. It was a voice of professional authority and anger and it usually got her the results she desired. It was a voice that none of the children tried to cross not even Matt dared to mess with her when she used that tone. "I don't care what you three think, this isn't New Orleans. I've heard enough. Adam eats like a field hand, as you call it, almost every morning because he's hurrying to get out the door to go over to the jail. Mark always slouches in his chair at breakfast because he's not fully awake yet and if it's in the evening it's because he's reading. And just because Lillian works in a saloon doesn't make her a trollop and something for you to wipe your shoes on. Ben is his own man and he makes his own decisions about who he chooses to see and be friends with. And just because Jacob is a farmer doesn't make him dirt. He's the one that helps feed your bellies. Julia has known him all her life and she loves him. As far as Cole being a horse trader it's better than him being a marshal or a sheriff somewhere in some unknown town. And if you ran him off in New Orleans you didn't do a very good job because him and Lydia have been married for almost four years. Matt running off in the morning isn't usual unless it's an emergency but then he's normal out the door long before now and I'm not up yet. You say I should sell the Long Branch, well that's not going to happen. I didn't waste five years of my life working and scrimping from the bottom to get where I am now. Matt _lets_ me work because I'm my own woman and I needed a way to provide for my children in case some gunman's bullet got lucky."

"Kitty," Rene said stunned.

"Really Kathleen what would your mother think," Michelle said finding her voice after the shock.

"I don't know, she died when I was seven. And I grew out of listening to that voice of what would mother think by the time I was fifteen. I did what I had to eat and put a roof over my head." Kitty bit out tartly.

"Kitty, we are your guest, you should know better than act like this," Rene said snottily.

"I do, and as guests you all should learn to hold your tongue," Kitty said as Joe started to cry. She moved back over to the basket and picked up her wailing son. "After all this is our home, and you shouldn't come here with your airs and starting correcting my children in their home," Kitty said as the back door burst opened.

****M&K****

Lydia couldn't help the big wide grin on her face as she slowly pulled the cotton day dress down over her head. She was really and truly happy. Cole had went to great lengths to prove to her that he didn't regret giving up chasing the badge and some of it still made her cheeks flush brightly.

"You dressed yet," Cole called out from the other room.

"Yeah, give me a minute," Lydia said.

"Well hurry up I'm starving," he said.

Lydia smiled as she stepped out of the doorway. "Really," she said teasingly.

"Hey I got to rebuild my energy for later you know," he said wrapping a strong arm around her waist before he kissed her softly.

"Mmmm," she moaned as he slowly pulled back breaking the kiss. "Are you sure you're hungry for food," she said running her hands up along his chest to wrap around his neck.

"None of that now," Cole said feeling her nails rake lightly against his skin as her fingers tangled in his hair at his nape. "Come on, you're going to wear me out, before I get anything to build my energy up." He teased giving her tiny waist a squeeze.

"Well we don't want that now do we," Lydia said smiling. "You do need to keep your strength up," she sighed untangling herself from his arms. "After all we have a lot of work to do today," she murmured moving over to the vanity to run a brush through her unruly curls.

"Lydia," Cole groaned watching her stroke the brush through her curls at a very relax pace.

"All right, all right," she laughed softly putting the brush back down on the vanity. She turned to look at him with stars in her eyes. "Let's go get you fed," she said standing up and grabbing his arm as they both started for the door.

****M&K****

Matt walked over to the jail, surprised that Adam wasn't sitting in the chair in front of the jail like a typical morning. But there wasn't a sign of him anywhere around the jail. Matt looked up the street and he didn't see Mark sitting in front of the Dodge House like normal either reading a book. It was odd that they weren't in their normal morning hang outs, but with the way things stood between the two now it wasn't a total shocker. He didn't give it another thought as he walked on in the jail. He walked in only to stop mid stride seeing a strange man by his desk nosing around.

****M&K****

Ben walked Lillian back over to the Long Branch after they finished breakfast. He was just about ready to step inside the swinging doors when he noticed Adam sitting in the chair grumbling. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Adam said snappily.

Ben looked at Lillian as she gave him an encouraging understanding smile before she slipped through the doors, leaving him to deal with Adam. "Something is the matter," Ben said moving over to take the empty seat beside his brother.

"What do you care," Adam said huffed out. "Why don't you go take care of your girl and leave me alone," he added.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you," Ben said simply. Ben and Adam had always been closer than him and Mark, but that's because Mark spent so much of his time in books while Adam liked to do things together. They went fishing and hunting together and they talked more. Ben always knew when something was the matter with Adam faster than he did with Mark, but he knew. He was just going to have to wait until Adam said something. He had a feeling it had something to do with Lillian but until Adam said it he wasn't sure.

"Mark's going to get into big trouble and he won't listen," Adam said.

"Oh," Ben said surprised that was what the trouble was. "What's he doing now," Ben questioned.

"He went down to see Mr. Hightower about printing up some notices," Adam started to explain. It wasn't long after he started that he spilled the whole fight, the difference opinion and the notices to Ben.

"I hate to say it but I think this is one lesson Mark's going to have to learn the hard way." Ben said. "Don't worry, Dad will handle it," he added.

"But it's not right," Adam said looking at his brother.

"No it's not but he gotta to learn too," Ben pointed out.

****M&K****

Mark stood there looking at the notices Mr. Hightower had printed up for him. He still could choose which one of them was better. Since no one was willing to listen to him about the importance of his thoughts he was taking matters into his own hands. "Thanks, Mr. Hightower I'll be back in a little while," Mark said gripping his notices firmly in his hand. He didn't know who to show first his mother or his father. He figured his mother would be better choice. At least she would give him a chance to explain his reasons.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there holding an extremely fuss Joe Dillon in her arms as she firmly put her Aunt in her proper place. "Now if you'll excuse me," Kitty said tightly as the back door burst opened.

"Mama," Julia cried out through her tears.

"Oh my," Michelle said noticing the bruises that were coving the side of Julia's face and neck as she turned to shut the back door. "You see Kathleen, that man isn't decent…." Michelle started only to get a cold glare from Kitty.

"What happened," Kitty asked looking at her daughter.

"He left," Julia cried out broken heartedly, as the back door opened once more hitting Julia in the back.

"Oh sorry Jules," Mark said seeing his sister's tears and her wince as turned to look at him. "I should have been paying attention," he mumbled softly.

"It's all right," Julia said trying to reassure him even though she was a mess.

"Mama look," Mark said waving the flyers in the air.

"Mama what am I going to do now," Julia said at the same time Mark started rattling off.

"Stop one of you at a time," Kitty said loudly trying to make everything out. "Julia, come with me while I take care of Joe. Mark I'll be back to look at those flyers. In the meantime do your chores and set that plate out for Luke," Kitty said moving out of the kitchen with Julia hot on her heels.

"Yes, Mama," Mark said setting the notices down on the table as he grabbed the plate.

Michelle reached over and grabbed the papers Mark laid down to do his chores and looked at them. "Well, it looks like Matt Dillon is finally getting some sense," Michelle said out loud as she handed the announcements over to Rene so her and Andre could see.

****M&K****

Lydia walked back to the Long Branch as Cole went to get the buggy ready. She stepped inside the Long Branch seeing Adam's hung dog face and Ben's grim one. "What's wrong," she asked immediately.

"Mark, Aunt Michelle, Mama and Dad," Ben grumbled. "Let's just say this morning is going to have fireworks bigger than the fourth of July." Ben said as he relayed everything Adam had told him to Lydia.

"Joey run down to Moss's and tell Cole to hold off on the buggy for now. If he asks you why tell him family matters," Lydia said looking at the young barkeep.

"Yes, ma'am," Joey said.

"All right sis what are we going to do," Ben asked leaning up on the table looking at her.

"I don't know," Lydia said looking at her brothers.

"Come on Lydie you got to have some thoughts about how to fix this. After all you meddle in everybody else's life," Adam said.

"Well I'm trying to stop," Lydia admitted.

"Now's not the time for you to stop," Ben grumbled. "Fix it," he added.

Lydia stared at them biting the inside of her lip. She hated the pleading look they both were giving her, wanting her to fix this before it all blew up. Yet she gave her word to Cole this morning that she would interfere anymore but what was she supposed to do. She couldn't turn her brothers down or even let them down, but if she did what they asked she'd be letting Cole down. And they had just gotten to a good point in their marriage after months of strain and she didn't want to lose that or resort back to their old ways. Yet what could she do when they asked for her help?

****M&K****

_**(A/N: Contains lines from Howard Hawks El Dorado just somewhat modify) **_

Matt stared at the stranger in the red shirt, rifling around his desk. He hated it when people felt free to go through his things that didn't pertain to them. It just bothered the hell out of him when they made themselves at home in his office. Stealing a cup of coffee was one thing, but going through his papers was another. "Can I help you with something," Matt asked shutting the door behind him.

"That's a voice I'd know anywhere," the stranger said laying the posters down on the desk and turning around. "Matt Dillon, I heard you were made Marshal a few years ago. It's been a long time," the stranger said looking at Matt.

Matt looked at the man's face trying to find some familiarity in it when it hit him. "Cole Thornton," Matt said moving over towards his desk to pump the man's hand. "I thought that was you, last night," Matt said.

"You haven't changed you're still getting into trouble over women," Cole chuckled.

"Yeah, but that one last night was different," Matt said. "How long you here for Cole," he asked.

"I don't know," Cole admitted looking straight at Matt.

"What brings you to Dodge Cole, a bounty or a job, or something else," Matt asked.

"A job, nothing set yet, Nathan Burdett offered me good money but I haven't found out what I have to do to earn it," Cole said eyeing Matt.

"Nathan Burdett huh," Matt said, hanging his hat up on the peg by the door. "I still run Dodge the same Cole," Matt said.

"I didn't figure you would change," Cole said. "What's it all about Matt?" Cole asked.

"Would you like to hear?" Matt questioned knowing sometimes it didn't matter to Thornton but sometimes the story did too.

"Yeah go ahead," Cole stated curiously.

"Well Cole…" Matt started getting him a cup of coffee. "Burdett showed up here a few years ago with a pocket full of money. Nobody's been able to find out where he got it from, but he started to grow but now he can't grow any bigger until he gets more water there's only one place to get it trouble is there was someone here first." Matt answered simply. "Jake Worth and Emmitt Bowers, and Ed Bowman and none of them are in the mind the mind to sell. Burdett's pushing them, and I'm standing in the middle."

"That's not the way it was told to me," Cole said.

"That's the size of it Cole, I guess you're suppose to take care of me," Matt said. "With me out of the way Burdett could bottle up Dodge and run things his way." Matt added.

"Well not that I couldn't do it Matt, but I don't think I'd like that," Thornton admitted.

"Glad to hear you say that, not that I couldn't handle ya I don't think I'd like that either." Matt admitted honestly.

"Suppose I tell Burdett I had a long talk with you and you scared me off, good enough?" Thornton asked.

"Sounds good," Matt said.

"I figured it was something big with Nelse McCloud in town."

"Nelse McCloud, you've heard of him," Matt questioned the lawman taking over.

"Yeah, he's got a pretty good reputation with a gun. He normally doesn't ride this far north unless the money's good." Cole said. "But then neither do I," he added.

"I see, that changes things a bit," Matt said.

"Figured it might," Cole added. "But I can't see Burdett hiring the both of us to deal with you, so I'd watch my back if I was you," Cole advised as he walked over towards the door. "I'll see you around Matt," Cole said leaving the jail as simply as he walked in earlier.

Matt knew Cole was right but having one gunman in town was enough to cause trouble but two was asking for it. Yet he couldn't hold Nelse and his friends too much longer either, no matter what the man inside him said.

****M&K****

"Mama, what am I going to do," Julia wailed.

Kitty sat there slowly rocking her son while he nursed. It hadn't been more than five minutes after entering the bed room that Julia started to sob out her story. "I don't know Julia," Kitty admitted.

"Mama there must have been times when Dad questioned you working," Julia sobbed out.

"No, he hasn't just like I don't question him being the marshal," Kitty stated softly watching Julia's eyes grow wide with disbelief. "Well we may question it every now and then but we both know it's not as important as some things either," Kitty pointed out. "I'd sell the Long Branch in a second it would spare your father's life or one of you kids, just like your father would give up his badge in a second. Pride makes an awful cold bedfellow. You have to give and take and figure out what's more important." Kitty said noticing Julia's tears were starting to dry. "Material things don't matter nearly so much as love." Kitty sighed out.

"But you work and you don't have to," Julia pointed out.

"That's right I do," Kitty said. "First it was for survival, second it was for necessity, third because I like doing it." Kitty said.

"Necessity," Julia questioned.

"Well somewhat necessity," Kitty amended. "I did it so I would have a way of supporting you kids in case some bullet got lucky. But that's before the goldmine." She admitted.

"Oh," Julia said understanding a little more about what she meant. "I see, but who's going to help you during round up," Julia asked suddenly.

"Julia, I've managed to deal round ups long before you and Lydia started helping. I think I can handle it again," Kitty said getting up to move to the bed. She laid Joe down and finished buttoning her blouse closed. "Listen to me," she said cupping Julia's jaw in her hands. "You can't use me or the Long Branch as an excuse. We'll be just fine without you there, but we'll always be here when you need us," Kitty said giving Julia a small smile. "Now," Kitty said moving over to the vanity and pulling out a small tin can. "Here take this with you when you go home, it'll help with the tenderness and the stiffness you're feeling," Kitty said giving her the can.

"What is it," Julia questioned opening the can to smell the ponient salve.

"It's a Chinese salve that Chun Lee gives your father for his wounds, and your Dad swears by it," Kitty said.

"Dad, really," Julia said doubtfully.

"Have you ever seen your dad limping," Kitty questioned, watching Julia shake her head in a negative way. "Precisely," Kitty said as if that said it all but seeing the question in Julia's eyes. "You father got shot in the knee long before he became marshal. Doc thought he was going to have to take the leg off, but he didn't. Anyways, now when it's starts to get cold or it's going to rain your Dad knows it. And sometimes it bothers him if he's been in the saddle too long. But you know your father, he's not going to show it no matter how much it hurts," Kitty said.

"Never show weakness to your opponent because they will only exploit it," Julia said knowing the quote well.

"Yeah well…" Kitty said picking Joe back up off the bed. "Life is just one big poker game." Kitty heaved out. "Beware of who you play and play your cards close to your vest and never bet more than you're willing to lose," she mumbled absently.

"You and Dad ought to write a book," Julia said teasingly. "You two have everything down to dealing with guns and cards, and it all amounts to the same thing." Julia said opening the bedroom door for her mother.

"Let's go see what Mark wanted to show me," Kitty said.

****M&K****

Cole Dalton stared at Joey clutching his fist tightly at his side at the explanation Joey was giving him about not getting the buggy ready. "What kind of family matters," Cole demanded.

"I don't know," Joey said trembling.

"Damn her," Cole gritted out. "She can't even go one day without interfering. Damn meddlesome woman," he grumbled. "Moss, just forget it," he called out. "I'll be back later on," Cole said storming out of the livery and down the board walk towards the Long Branch in a temper. What ever her family matter was it had better be good.

****M&K****

"I can't," Lydia said firmly once again as she stared at her brothers. "I promised," she said.

"Well I'm sure Cole will understand this one," Ben said.

"I'm not getting involved in this with a ten foot pole. If you're so concern about the consequences why don't you go tell Dad before he runs all over the place posting them." Lydia said firmly.

"Because, we agree Mark has to learn a lesson and it will be better if Dad isn't warned," Ben stated.

"Then why are you asking me to help," Lydia sighed out tired of going around in circles with her brothers.

"We aren't asking you to help with Mark we're asking for help with Michelle and them." Adam said looking at her.

"What do you want me to do, go tell them off," Lydia said. "I'm not going to do that," Lydia said.

"No but we need to teach them a lesson in maners," Ben stated roughly.

"I'm sure Mama already did," Lydia stated knowingly. "That's more than likely she sent you boys over to Delmonico's this morning," she added.

"Yeah, we guessed that much," Adam said. "But you know Mama too, she's going to get hurt and feel bad," he added.

"Mama is a big girl and can deal with it herself. She's not going to like you two trying something foolish behind her back. Besides you're libel to bring the roof down on your heads if you try." Lydia pointed out.

"All we're asking you to do is just be your typical interfering self and help us teach them a lesson they'll never forget," Adam said looking at her pleadingly.

"No," Lydia said. "Besides you're plan won't work," she added.

"It will too, if you help us," Ben said. "I'm sure between us and Jules we can teach them."

"Don't you think Dad and Mom have got enough on their plates," Lydia burst out.

"Dad's got help to deal with other stuff," Ben pointed out. "Come on sis please," Ben pleaded.

Lydia groaned, she didn't want to not after promising Cole. She just stared at her brothers unaware Cole stood at the doors listening. "All right, but if we're going to do this then we'll have to do it right," Lydia conceded. "Here's what we're going to do," she started.

****M&K****

Matt sat there in office, after having a little talk with Cole Thornton and releasing Nelse McCloud and his gang. He was curious as to what McCloud was up to and who he was working for. Yet Matt felt a little at ease knowing Thornton was the one gunman he'd never have to face in a gunfight either. Thornton's sense of honor wouldn't let him. But then Thornton held true to the old code.

****M&K****

"The men are ready," Nelse said looking straight at his boss.

"Good," the fancy dressed man said. "I hope you know what you're doing," he stated firmly.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Jason. It'll be like taking cake from a baby." Nelse said confidently.

"I hope so and it doesn't end up like it did last night," Jason stated firmly. "I didn't come all this way to lose because of Matt Dillon," he added.

"We'll take care of him," Nelse said.

"You better or you don't get your money," Jason said. "I want Matt Dillon dead by Sunday morning," Jason said mounting up on his horse as he looked down at Nelse.

"We'll take care of it," Nelse said.

****M&K****

Kitty walked back into the kitchen with a very compliant Joe, and no longer sobbing Julia on her heels, when she heard her aunt and cousin talking.

"Well I like this one, it's straight to the point," Michelle said.

"No mother it needs to get their attention not just hang there," Rene said simply.

"What needs to get whose attention," Kitty questioned putting Joe back in his basket as Julia looked over Rene's shoulder at the notices.

"Mama," Julia said looking up at her mother alarmed. "He wouldn't do this would he," she questioned as Kitty moved a fraction of an inch to look too.

"No," Kitty said firmly. "He's only done this once before and it was because Mr. Prompter forced him." Kitty said.

"Mr. Prompter," Julia questioned.

"Some dude Washington sent out here before you were born to try and tell your father how to do his job," Kitty stated simply. "It didn't amount to much, because after that one cowboy got shot without a gun, John Farron talked to a few men that was blaming your father for this."

"What happened to Mr. Prompter," Julia questioned with an arched brow.

"A few trail hands were going to tar and feather him, and they had your dad in a corner to where he gave them all back their guns." Kitty said looking at the notice again. "He wouldn't do this unless….No that is just silly," Kitty said shaking her head.

"I got my chores done Mama," Mark said coming in the back door.

"You got the chickens fed and eggs gathered," Kitty asked.

"Yes ma'am even fed Luke, it's Adam's turn to chop the wood," Mark pointed out.

Kitty looked at the notices and looked at Mark. She almost didn't believe it was possible but then again it could be. After all Mark had wanted to show her something when he came in, something him and Mr. Hightower had done. "What was it you wanted to show me," Kitty asked.

"Oh I almost forgot," Mark said coming over to the table and picking up the notices. "Mr. Hightower and me printed theses up this morning," Mark said handing her the notices. "Which one sounds more like Dad," he questioned.

"Mark, you can't go hanging theses up all over town," Julia burst out.

"I don't see why not," Mark said looking at her.

"For one it's going to make a lot of men unhappy," Kitty said firmly. "Including your father," she added.

"But if Dad has them check their guns then he won't get hurt," Mark pointed out.

"Oh Mark," Kitty sighed out sinking down in the empty kitchen chair. "Come here," she said softly, wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's a nice concept, really it is," she started softly.

"But," Mark said looking at her questionably.

"It just won't work here in Dodge," Kitty said. "It's one of those things that it's a little too late to enforce," she stated simply. "Besides your dad explained all of this to you the other day," Kitty pointed out.

"But Breck said…and the books say…." Mark stammered.

"Breckenridge Taylor isn't always right, and neither are those law books," Kitty said sharply. "The first week Breck was here in Dodge, he decided to do some pretty foolish things and it took him months to gain the citizen's approval." Kitty said. "He practically declared war on your father," Kitty said looking at Mark. "Now, you'll go tell Mr. Hightower you made a mistake and you don't want these printed up." Kitty said firmly. "I know you mean well but I'm tired of you doubting your father's abilities. Breckenridge Taylor may know how to handle the law in a court room but he doesn't know the first thing about enforcing that law, where as your dad does," Kitty said.

"But Mama," Mark protested.

"There are not _but Mama's,_" Kitty said firmly. "Your father has been the marshal here of Dodge for almost twenty years. He knows what he doing, and even these posters aren't going to save your father from getting shot at again."

"They will too," Mark shouted out twisting out of Kitty's lose embrace and running out the door.

"Mama," Julia said questionably.

"Let him go," Kitty sighed out heavily as she stood up. "This is one lesson Matt's going to have to teach." She added wearily.

"Well, all right," Julia sighed out. "I better go pack my stuff," she said moving towards the back door.

"Don't be a stranger," Kitty said moving over to her daughter and giving her a hug.

"I won't Mama," Julia whispered hugging her mother back.

****M&K****

"Lydia," Cole said pushing his way into the saloon with ease. "I hate to say this but that plan won't work either," he said shaking his head as he moved over to sit down with them.

"Cole I can explain," Lydia said in a rush only to realize what he said. "What do you mean it won't work," Lydia said looking at him cautiously.

"That's just something else for them to throw up in Kitty's face about Dodge not being decent." Cole said. "That's where you need to prove them wrong," Cole stated simply crossing his arms in front of him as he leaned up on the table. "And here's how we're going to do it," Cole said hashing out his plan to the boys.

"You know that just might work," Ben said looking at Adam.

"I like it," Adam said firmly with a smile.

"I thought you didn't want to get involved," Lydia said looking at Cole suspiciously.

"I don't like your Aunt and she needs to put in her place," Cole said tersely.

****M&K****

Jacob swung the ax down hard again with all his might. His temper hadn't cooled like he thought it would with a little vigorous labor. He was still mad enough to spit nails, and hurting. Couldn't she see that he wanted to keep her safe? Why did she have to turn everything into a battle?

****M&K****

Matt was going through his old circulars to see if he could find one that he could use against McCloud or one of his partners. Anything that would help them out right now, but so far he wasn't having much luck. He even knowing who hired Cole Thornton wasn't enough to arrest Burdett although Matt wished he could. But knowing Thornton would turn him down flat was a little relief. Now if he could only find out who hired McCloud he might know what he was up against. He just tossed another stack of circulars over into the done pile.

****M&K****

Julia looked around her room above the Long Branch, making sure she had gathered everything that she was going to need. She was glad she had talked to her mother first. Truth be known she was a little scared of her mother's reaction about her giving up the Long Branch. It was never something she wanted to do, that was Lydia. All Julia wanted to do was live out there on her farm and grow crops and take care of her family but she was scared to cut lose from her family. She still wasn't sure how her father was going to react to the news. But she was going to have to tell him. Closing the carpet valise, she picked it up and dropped it by the door. It was time to talk to her father.

****M&K****

Nathan Burdett sat there on his front porch whittling; he had more than enough men ready to ride to hell and back to take Dillon down. He had to admit that Dillon was the best opponent he had ever faced, but even Marshal Matt Dillon bled red just like any man. He just needed a quick gun to help him even out the odds. He wasn't stupid enough to face Dillon himself but hiring someone was a different story.

If he got Matt Dillon out of the way he could bottle up Dodge and run things how he wanted to. Nobody would be stupid enough to go up against him and his men. He even outnumbered Jake Worth and his cowboys along with Ed Bowman and Emmitt Bowers they were here first and controlled more than half the water rights around Dodge. But Dodge City would soon remember the name Burdett.

****M&K****

Five men rode quietly across the prairie; in a military formation the leader out in front followed behind was two by two. They weren't looking for trouble but then again they were. Their troubles lay within the sodbusters they found till the ground and breaking it up and fencing it off. Damn sodbusters. They were lower than scum, and they needed to be killed, every last one of them.

He would ride against the damn sodbusters until his dying breath. But he had his reasons too, they were personal reasons that he wasn't going to share with anybody else but he was going to wipe the earth clean from the men who marred it. He didn't ask any questions of the four men who rode with him, and he didn't care to know their stories. He just took care of himself.

He stopped on a little bluff and pulled his spy glass out. He looked out onto the endless horizon only to give a wicked smile. He watched as the man slowly plowed the earth up. "Lookie what we got here," he said roughly.

"More sodbusters," one man cackled.

"And he's got himself a woman too," another said taking his turn looking through the glass.

"What are we waiting for," the last one said looking through the glass. "Let's kill them."

"This is it boys!" he shouted with a war loop as the sounds of thundering horse's hooves with the sound of rapid gunfire could be heard for miles on the endless prairie.

The two men screamed out in agony as they fought a losing battle to protect their home. In a matter of seconds it was over. The thick acrid smell of burning wood and hay filled the air. The metallic smell of blood floated in the air as the ground was saturated with dead sodbusters. The dusty covered ground was soaking up the blood which spilled from their lifeless bodies.

The woman screamed in panic as a few of the wilder boys lifted her up only to throw her to the ground with a holler. He didn't cotton to torturing women but the boys deserved some fun for their troubles. He turned his head looking at the two sodbusters laying there in the dry Kansas dirt. A few of the boys were picking the bodies clean of anything they could use which was pretty much everything. Killing sodbusters was one thing, and you had to kill them all even the women because they only made more sodbusters. They multiplied like rabbits, and only marred the earth more.

****M&K****

"I think you were a little hard on Marcus, Kathleen." Michelle started as Kitty started moving around the kitchen once more. "Your husband should put up those notices and keep rough necks like those men last night out of Dodge," she added snootily.

"And you think that's going to stop them," Kitty said arching her brow at her aunt. "All that's going to do is start even more trouble," she quipped out.

"I don't see how it's going to cause trouble. It's supposed to stop it," Rene stated.

"Look I'll admit Dodge is a little rough around the edges right now, but it's not always like this," Kitty said wearily trying to avoid another fight.

"It's not always like this," Michelle said mockingly. "I'm surprised you'd even know the difference," she sneered out.

"There's a difference," Kitty said smiling. "Right now Dodge is rowdy because of everything that is happening right now, but I grantee that here in a couple weeks things will go back to normal once again." Kitty said knowingly.

"What makes this time so special," Andre asked curiously.

"Round up," Kitty explained. "When round up starts getting close Dodge is booming until it's over with."

"Oh," Michelle said. "So we should expect the same kind of excitement like last night," she stated rather than question as she shook her head.

"That's one way to look at it," Kitty said.

"Then that's all the more reason to put those announcements up." Michelle stated firmly. "I'm beginning to think your husband doesn't know the first thing about keeping law and order."

"Well that's where you are wrong and you'll see," Kitty said roughly. "Now excuse me I have to get ready to go shopping, to get ready for the round up," Kitty said grabbing the basket and walking out of the kitchen.

****M&K****

"Hey dad," Julia said walking in the jail.

"Hey," Matt said looking up for a moment from another pile of circulars. "What are you doing this morning," Matt asked.

"Getting ready to go home," Julia said.

"Oh," Matt said looking up once more. "You had enough of nights like last night huh," he said lightly.

"Well Jacob left this morning after another quarrel." Julia said picking at the table.

"Oh," Matt said distractedly.

"He don't want me working in the Long Branch, but we had compromised to where I could help Mom during round up but last night…Well last night made him change his mind." She stated easily.

"Well I can't blame him," Matt said still going over the posters.

"You and Mom are taking this a lot better than I thought you two would, I thought at least one of you would put up a fight." Julia admitted.

"Julia, why would we object to you quitting the Long Branch? If you seem to remember I objected to you and Lydia working there in the first place." Matt pointed out scooting back out of his chair. He picked up the pile of circulars that were finished so he could put them back in the filing cabinet.

"But that was different and you gave into it," Julia pointed out.

"I only agreed to it because your mother brought up a good point. If something ever happened at least you two would have the knowledge and resources to support yourself." Matt admitted. "But then your mother is constantly thinking like that with good cause," he added.

"So you aren't mad about me leaving Dodge to go farm," she questioned.

"Well your husband is there and as much arguing as you did to marry him…Well you should be with him. Besides it's not like we're never going to see you again. Now if Jacob decided to move somewhere else you might hear me object a little," Matt said giving her a smile.

"Oh Dad," Julia said waving the air in front of her with an airy smack of her hand.

"Just remember we're always here if you need us," Matt said giving her a hug.

"I know Daddy," Julia said hugging him tight around the waist.

****M&K****

Adam sat there on the bench out in front of the Long Branch. Today was Thursday and just because Michelle and them, were here didn't mean his mother was going to change her plans. She always went shopping for supplies on Thursday. Now all he had to do was sit there and wait until his mother came over with his citified relatives and tell Ben and Lillian. They would be getting a lesson they wouldn't forget anytime soon. If he went around back he'd be able to say something sooner.

****M&K****

Mark stood out back of the Long Branch fuming as he stomped and kicked the dust. How could he be so wrong? Didn't she understand what he was doing? Why couldn't she support him in this? He never thought she'd judge him on this, he thought she would listen or at least give him a chance to explain. After all, his mother hated his father's badge almost as much as he did.

****M&K****

Lydia led Cole back to the office when Lillian came down the stairs to join Ben. She couldn't believe her husband, the man that threw a fit over her interfering in other people's lives was wading knee deep into the muddy waters to teach Michelle and Rene a lesson. "Now that we're alone who are you and just what did you do to my husband," Lydia questioned trying to act seriously.

"I told you I don't like your Aunt," Cole said with a shrug. "And you've never been able to refuse your brother's pleading." He pointed out.

"True, but I was trying," Lydia said softly.

"I know honey and I'm glad, but even what they were talking about wasn't interfering. Now Mark and those notices if you had gotten involved that would have been interfering," Cole said putting a finger to her lips to stop her protest. "Mark has got to learn for himself, and I'm sure your dad knows all about it by now."

"Well word does get around fast," Lydia admitted past his finger. "It's just not right though, Mark always doubting Dad but believing so much in Breck. Maybe if one of us told Breck discreetly what Mark is doing…." Lydia started until Cole found a more direct rout of hushing her up.

"I agree with you but it's not your place," Cole said. "Let your parents handle it," Cole said.

"Well I don't like it and I don't want to see Mark in trouble but he brought it all on himself," Lydia admitted wrapping an arm around Cole's neck. "So why don't you help me forget all about it with a few more of those kisses," Lydia said arching her brow suggestively.

"Sure you can handle it," Cole teased.

"Can you," she taunted raising up to nuzzle his lips with hers.

****M&K****

"Now you're going to be taking a lot of gruff off of them, if you can't deal with it just let me know and we'll shut it down," Ben said looking at Lillian.

"Ben, I'll help anyway I can you know that and I can handle the gruff. "They won't be saying anything that I haven't heard before you know." Lillian pointed out.

"If you're sure," Ben said. "Lydia going to get Julia and they are going to leave you a few good dresses to help play the part," Ben said.

"Play the part of a true lady that will be a change," Lillian said huffily.

"Hey just because of circumstances doesn't make you any less of a lady. It makes you a better lady because of them. You have more manners in your little finger than they do in whole body. You are a lady in every sense of the word." He said confidently.

"I hope you know what you're saying and doing though," Lillian said.

"We got it covered," Ben said smiling.

****M&K****

"Do you want to join me," Kitty asked grabbing her reticule and Joe as she looked at her Aunt. "It's a little tamer in the mornings," she added.

"I believe the fresh air will do me wonders," Rene said looking at her mother.

"It would be nice to see what you consider tamer," Michelle admitted.

"I think I'll stay here if you don't mind," Andre said.

"Suite yourself," Rene said with a weak smile as she got up from her seat.

"Have fun dear," Andre said kissing Rene cheek cautiously.

Kitty led the way out the back door with Joe and Michelle and Rene following her.

****M&K****

Mark watched his mother duck in the back door of the Long Branch, from his hiding spot. He was still flabbergasted that she didn't agree with him about the notices, even if it would protect his father.

Adam watched from the alley way as his mother, aunt and cousin walked through the back door of the Long Branch. He looked over his shoulder in time to see his father starting across the street with Julia, more than likely heading for the Long Branch to drink some coffee with Mama. Well they couldn't do their plan yet he thought as he hurried up the outside back stairs to warn Ben.

When he walked back out he saw Mark down in the alley stomping and kicking the dust and whatever else he could kick up. He wanted to shout out told you so but thought better of it just in case it was because of their aunt and not the posters.

"What's got you all twisted up," Adam asked walking over towards his brother being sure he kept his distance at the same time.

"Mom," Mark grumbled kicking the dirt once again. "She practically said Breck didn't know what he was talking about and Dad did." Mark snapped out.

"Well Dad does know more than Breck," Adam gritted out clenching his fist at his sides.

"Maybe about certain things but he doesn't know everything about the law," Mark whipped out.

"Breck Taylor couldn't up hold law and order here with out Dad's help and you know it. I told you those flyers of yours were a waste of money," he grounded out tersely.

Mark didn't even think as he dropped his shoulders and plowed into Adam's middle as hard as he could. Using the elment of surprise and his lighter weight against Adam, Mark fought with a passion.

The force of Mark's body plowing like freight train into Adam's gut was enough to surprise and knock him back a few steps. Adam wrestled for supremacy but Mark was giving as good as he got.

Mark took all his anger out on his brother, first driving one fist into Adam's nose just as hard as he could and another jab in the eye. Adam didn't need to rub his face into the waste of money. Or even the fact that he was wrong to go behind his father's back. But Mark wasn't going to let anyone talk down on Breck either. This was just one thing his father was wrong about and he was tired of being ridiculed over it.

"You had enough," Adam said gasping for air as he bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees.

"You had enough," Mark countered mimicking his brother's stance as he gasped for air.

"Let's call it a drawl, you don't need me thumping it in your head that Dad knows more than Breck."

"Well you don't need me thumping it in your head that Dad isn't always right," Mark bit out.

"Whatever," Adam said standing up to his full height and walking away from Mark.

****M&K****

"Well it's close enough to nine," Matt said looking at the railroad clock.

"What happens at nine," Julia asked curiously.

"I'm watching your brother," Matt said.

Matt walked Julia back over to the Long Branch, where Kitty was already sitting with Michelle and Rene drinking coffee.

"Morning," Matt said pulling out a chair to sit down.

"I thought you were going home," Kitty said looking at Julia, as Matt helped himself to the coffee.

"I am but I had to talk to Dad first now I got to talk to Lydie," Julia said when she saw Cole coming out of the office door. "Excuse me," she murmured moving towards the door and slipping in the back.

"I hope Lydia doesn't try and change her mind." Kitty groaned out looking at Matt.

"I doubt it," Matt said sipping his coffee. "Her mind is made up," he added.

"Yeah well I don't think I can deal with the girls drama making right now on top of the boys," Kitty sighed.

"Oh, what did they do this time," Matt asked.

"Maybe you better go talk to Mr. Hightower," Kitty said looking at him.

"The notices Mark printed up," Matt said knowingly. "I ran into him coming over here," he said simply.

"Matt what are you going to do," Kitty said seeing the wheels turning in her husband's head.

"I don't know yet Kitty," Matt admitted. "I can't let him hanging them up, but it's about the only way I know of to teach him a lesson. Mark's not Prompter," he pointed out. "And he's not Egan either," he added casually.

"That's two different scenarios," Kitty said simply.

"Not when you think about it," Matt said.

"Why don't you hang the notices," Rene questioned.

"Dodge would be safer for us decent folks," Michelle added.

"I've never ran a town anyway but my way and I don't intend to start now. Hanging those notices would only cause trouble and somebody is bound to get hurt." Matt added softly.

"Matt, I think this is one fight you have to back down from though," Kitty said eyeing him.

"You know I never do that," Matt said putting his cup back on the tray.

****M&K****

Lydia stood there at the desk grabbing the clipboard to go over the stock. This round up seemed like it was going to be bigger than last year and the herds weren't even in yet. There were plenty of strangers around helping drink up the stock though. It wouldn't do them any good to run out.

"Hey Lydie, you got a few minutes," Julia said poking her head in the stock room.

"Sure, I need to talk to anyways," Lydia said.

"Oh well you go first," Julia said.

"I need a few of your good day dress and a couple of evening dresses," Lydia said.

"What for," Julia asked.

"For Lillian," Lydia started explaining the plan they had in store for Michelle and their cousins.

Julia listened half-heartedly to Lydia until she brought up Jacob and Cole. "Let me get this straight," Julia said. "The night of the social we're going to show off," Julia said.

"That's the plan," Lydia said looking at her.

"We can do that," Julia said smiling liking Lydia's plan so far.

"Good, now what did you want to tell me," Lydia questioned.

"I'm leaving the Long Branch for good." Julia replied flatly.

"Julia, no, you can't," Lydia protested.

"Yes I can, I done talked it over with Mama and Dad. They're fine with it," Julia said.

"But you can't let other night scare you off," Lydia said angrily. "I know you're sore from what happened but it doesn't happen that often."

Julia stared at her sister wide eyed. "Last night has nothing to do it with it," Julia said staring at her sister.

"You're not leaving because of what happened?"

"Well no in so many words, but it's got a little to do with it," Julia said.

"What do you mean," Lydia asked tilting her head to look at her sister.

"The Long Branch isn't worth losing Jacob over." Julia answered honestly.

"You are going to lose Jacob," Lydia said brushing it off lightly. "That man loves you to death."

"He may love me to death but he can't handle the fact that something like last night might happen again only worse. I understand it and I hate it and love it at the same time. But let's face it Lydie, I'm not the one who thrives on social attention." Julia pointed out.

Lydia couldn't argue with that, Julia had always been like Mark a little aloof when it came to gathering attention from a crowd. Julia did all right in a crowd and socializing but you could always tell she wanted to be somewhere else. "Well," Lydia sighed out. "It's all right if you're giving up the Long Branch because of Jacob and not because of what happened." Lydia stated firmly. "I would hate the fact that Dad risked his recovery for nothing," she added.

"Now wait a minute Lydia, I didn't ask Dad to do that," Julia snapped out.

"I know you didn't ask for any of that happen, I'm just saying as long as it didn't scare you off. Mama and Dad didn't raise no yellowbelly cowards. Jacob is a good reason to quit and it's not like you can't come back if you chose too," Lydia said.

"Well thanks I guess," Julia said eyeing Lydia suspiciously. "Coming from you I'm not too sure how to take that. I just want to go out and live on my farm and help Jacob and fight about what to plant when and how many children we're going to have." Julia said simply.

"You aren't scared about that," Lydia asked surprised.

"What having babies," Julia asked.

"Yeah," Lydia said timidly ducking her head.

"I'm a little nervous, I'll admit but scared no," Julia said seeing her sister in a different light. "Why are you scared," Julia asked.

"I'm terrified," Lydia admitted. "But then Jacob isn't gone like dad and Cole are either," Lydia pointed out.

"Dad was always here," Julia pointed out. "And I'm sure Cole will be too, he'll just do what Dad did," Julia said thoughtfully. "Have you even talked to Cole about it," Julia demanded.

"Yes, we've talked about it and we're starting to try but that doesn't ease my mind either," Lydia said.

"Maybe you should talk to Mama about it," Julia replied.

"Oh yeah so I can get the lecture of how she would do just about anything for Dad and she was willing to give up everything just to have a piece of him with her always," Lydia huffed. "No thank you," she added shaking her head.

"It makes sense," Julia said. "Especially with Dad's life style being the way it is," Julia said.

"I didn't say it didn't make sense I just said I don't want to hear it again," Lydia said.

****M&K****

Jacob sank down on the front porch with a heavy sigh. He had chopped enough wood to last them a month and still his anger hadn't subsided. It had been three hours since he left her crying in their room above the Long Branch. He knew she was stubborn when he married her and he loved her for it on occasion, but he didn't think it would take her this long. At least not after all the talking and arguing they had done over the last couple of days. He was tempted to ride back into town but he knew if he did he'd be constantly bowing down to her. He couldn't bow out or back down over this, not this time. It was too close of call to live with and it could have ended a lot worse than it had. Why she couldn't see that, he wondered.

Oh he knew it was most the reaction out of her parents for leaving that was stopping her but surely they would understand why. It was just Lydia that worried him. Lydia had more influence over his wife than anybody else on earth. He wondered if Lydia knew just how her words and actions influenced Julia's life.

No if anyone was going to throw a fit about Julia leaving it would Lydia. And Julia always wanting to be the pleaser would give into Lydia and stay regardless of what it cost her. Maybe he should ride back in town and give her an ultimatum: The Long Branch or him? Only problem with that he was scared she'd chose the Long Branch. What would he do then. For as long as he could remember he always wanted her with a passion but he didn't get the passion from her like he thought he would. He wanted her passion her fire and that strong will of her to just once stand up for them and not out of anger.

****M&K****

Cole Dalton walked down the boardwalk towards Moss's stables, when his mother almost plowed into him by not paying attention. "Mom," Cole said surprised as his hand clutched her shoulders to keep her from falling backwards.

"Cole," Jane said happily dropping her packages and giving her son a hug. "It's good to see you," Jane said.

"I knew dad was in town but I didn't know you were home too," Cole said although he probably should have assumed that fact.

"Well we were on our way to Wichita when Matt asked John to stay to help out." Jane said.

"Going to see Jenny," Cole said knowingly.

"yes," Jane answered. "We already stop to see Emily," Jane said.

"And how is Em doing," Cole asked.

"She's doing all right," Jane answered looking over at Penny Lynnott standing there. "Where are my manners," Jane said with a half chuckle. "Cole, this is Mrs. Lynnott an old friend of mine," Jane introduced. "Penny this is my oldest boy Cole," Jane said.

"Please to meet you Mrs. Lynnott," Cole said tipping his hat at her.

"Nice to meet you," Penny said.

"Where's Lydia been hiding I haven't seen her," Jane asked.

"She hasn't exactly been hiding Mom, she's over at the Long Branch helping Kitty," Cole said.

"Oh," Jane said. "I didn't realize Kitty needed any help," Jane said.

"You know Lydie, got to be the center of the entertainment," Cole said smiling. "No not really but Kitty's Aunt came in from New Orleans unexpectedly so Lydie's just helping take care of the Long Branch while Kitty focus on her realitives." Cole added.

"That's not the same Aunt that ran you off from seeing Lydia is it," Jane asked angrily.

Cole hastily looked over his shoulder to make sure no one heard that comment. "Not so loud Mom, Lydie don't know and I want to keep it that way."

"Well if that is what you want but I think Kitty should know," Jane replied firmly.

"I think Kitty does know cause she's been acting differently but beside the point," Cole said.

"Well…Why don't you come over to have supper with us tomorrow evening and bring Lydia." Jane said.

"Tomorrow is Friday and I'll have to pull eye teeth to get her to leave the Long Branch as it is," Cole said. "How about tonight at Delmonico's," he suggested.

"Sounds good," Jane said noticing her son bending down to pick up the packages she dropped.

"Hey Adam you want to earn a quarter," Cole said seeing Adam walk up on the boardwalk.

"Sure," Adam said looking up at Cole with a bloody nose and eye that was starting to swell shut.

"What happened to you," Cole asked.

"Mark!" Adam said angrily.

"Oh," Cole said, watching Adam take the packages from Jane and Penny both before he started over towards the Dodge House. Mark stepped up on the boardwalk a few seconds later looking just as bad as Adam did. "What's wrong with you," Cole asked grabbing Mark by the shoulder.

"My whole family," Mark said grumpily as he twisted free from Cole's grasp and headed towards the jail in a huff.

Cole just shook his head before he headed on down towards the stables.

****M&K****

John Dalton stood there in front of feed store on Bridge Street watching the comings on both Front and Bridge Street. Dodge was still over crowded with strangers and locals alike. It was almost as if they were all waiting for something to go down. Like buzzards flocking around a carcass waiting to pick the bones clean. He watched trying to find something out of the ordinary that they could use. Anything to go on as to what they were planning to do, yet nothing seemed out of sorts yet. They were just men in town; drifters waiting on a herds and cowpunchers to either join up, gamble with or drink with anything to help the cowboy lose his three months' pay in almost one to two nights. Yet he stood guard watching and waiting patiently for someone to go into Dunham's freight office more than once and come out empty handed.

****M&K****

Tom Lynnott sat in the Bull's head saloon acting drunk but keeping a careful eye on the freight office across the street through the big mirror that hung behind the bar. To the causual observer he was just a man drinking roughtgut whiskey trying to get drunk or cure a hangover but truth be known he was still sipping on his first glass of whiskey, being careful to dump the glass into the spittoon at his feet when nobody was looking. He needed his wits about him for this job and he couldn't let Matt or John down.

****M&K****

The smoke had finally settled on the sodbusters home and the woman no longer screamed but all she did was cry as she laid there curled up in a heap of torn material that once was a dress. The four men laughed as they kicked dirt at the crying woman.

"Mose, you want to be the first to cap her off?"

"I think I will Con," Mose said pulling his colt and aiming it at the woman.

"Don't kill her," the leader of the gang said roughly.

"Cade were not going to start that fight again are we," Con said roughly.

"Come on Cade, we've had our fun with her, she's no use to us now," the third man said.

"Besides her crying is starting to get on my nerves," the fourth man said.

"She ain't worth the risk a bullet would cause," Cade stated roughly. "Somebody is sure to have seen the smoke and a bullet would only alert them." He added thoughtfully.

"We can't leave her alive," Mose pointed out.

"Slit her throat then or bash her head in, but what ever you do, do it quietly and hurry up," he added mounting up on his horse. "I'm not going to be here when Dillon shows up. Tangling with him is like running smack into a bear and rattler at once. He doesn't know the meaning stop it's been chased to death."

"He's an old man," Con said with a laugh.

"An old man that would chase you to hell and back and kill you faster than you can pull that hog leg," Mose said walking over towards his horse.

"I'm not going to wait either," the third man said.

"You scared Slater," Con said looking at the big man.

"Dillon shot my brother when he was just a deputy and my brother was faster than me. I'm not tangling with Dillon unless it's from ambush." Slater said.

"What about you kid," Con said looking at the youngster riding with them.

"The man that took on Matt Dillon mano to mano would get quite a name for himself if he lived." Kid said. "No I don't think I'm going to, I'm not that crazy yet," Kid said mounting up.

"Well you boys go on, I'll take one more poke at her then I'll kill her."

"Fine you do what you want to," Cade said as the four of them started to ride off.

****M&K****

"That gold shipment is going to be getting in on Friday night late." Valance said. "Now here's how we're going to do it," he added. "it's got to be timed down to the second," he added. "We got to keep him so busy on Friday night that he's going to be too tired to do anything Saturday morning. While everybody is still sleeping off Friday nights party we're going to hit the bank." Valance said.

"Why don't we wait until Sunday morning if the shipments not going out until Monday train at midnight," Ben Anderson asked.

"That would give us two days of keeping Dillon busy along with the trail hands," another boy by the name of Chet questioned.

"Anderson you sound like you dealt with Dillon before," Valance commented lighting a cheroot.

"I have, he killed my two older brothers, and I'm not leaving Dodge until I spilled his blood."

"For that my friend you're on your own. If you don't make it here with in two days we know you bought the farm."

"Fair enough," Anderson stated with a curt nod as Valance started to rehash out the plan.

****M&K****

Cole Thornton rode his spotted horse Cochise down the trail. He had just made it back in the Dodge House when the clerk handed him a sealed note. Cole still wasn't sure about the job at hand, but from what he gathered from Matt this morning and what the clerk at the hotel could tell him about Burdett his job was either helping out in a range war or killing Matt. With Burdett being a young rancher that was land hungry he figured it was the previous choice. But Cole never put anything past a greedy hungry man. There were very few men that knew of his connection with Matt Dillon US Marshal and he preferred to keep it that way. If Burdett wanted Matt killed his was going to have to find another gunman to do his dirty work, Cole wasn't going to face Matt he owed him too much to do that.

Cole didn't have any trouble finding the ranching from the directions the stableman gave him, but a fellow in his line of work always chose to play it cautious. As he rode up to the main house he noticed the hands that were gathered around the coral and bunk house all came out to get a look see. He noticed a decent looking fellow poke his head in the door of the house, and assumed it was the foreman. Cole watched as Nathan Burdett walked out on the porch. Yep Nathan Burdett was just what he figured him to be; a richly dressed fellow that carried himself with an arrogance that he was better than anyone.

"Cole Thornton," Burdett question as Cole rode up close to the porch.

"That's right," Thornton replied not even bothering to dismount.

"I'm Nathan Burdett been expectin' ya. Get off your horse make yourself comfortable."

"I won't be here long enough for that," Cole said reaching into his breast pocket for the money sack. "Here's what left of your expense money," he said tossing the sack of gold coins over to Burdett. "Sorry about the rest of it but that's the chance you take. I've decided against working for you." Thornton said firmly.

"Fore you even talked about it? No you wouldn't do that you must have talked to someone," he said putting the pouch of money in his breast pocket and pulling out a cigar to lite.

"I did. The Marshal his story's a little different from yours." Cole stated easily.

"Well perhaps the law doesn't quite see it my way, since when did hired guns get choosey you're paid to take…" Burdett started.

"I'm paid to risk my neck. I'll decided where and when I'll do it. This isn't it." Thornton interrupted.

"Ya know Thornton, I got an idea you just don't want to go up against Marshal Dillon."

"You know, you're just about right?" Thornton said leaning up on his saddle horn a little as he shifted in his saddle.

"You think he's that good?" Burdett said shocked.

"I tell ya he's that good. Mr. Burdett I see you don't wear a gun, so I guess you always hire a gun. So I'll give you a little piece of advice. If this bunch is all you got don't tangle with Dillon , cause they don't look tough enough to me to stomp a stringy jackrabbit," Cole said looking at the hands that gathered around the bunk house and corral.

"Well Thornton if that's the way you think I don't want ya," Burdett said with a shake of his head.

"Well that's good," Thornton said watching the one cowboy make a move towards his rifle in the boot by the corral. "Hey cowboy go ahead and pull that rifle if you want to, but you better speak to your boss before you use it, cause he'll be dead before I hit the ground," Thornton warned easing his hand back towards his hand gun.

"Don't be a damn fool Joe, get over there with the others were he can see ya," Burdett said. "I'll remember what ya said Mr. Thornton," Burdett said giving Cole a mock salute.

"You do that," Thornton said backing his horse away from them all until he was out of rifle range. He wasn't about ready to get another bullet in his back because he turned it too quick.

****M&K****

"Here's how we got it planned Mr. Jason," Nelse started staring at the gambler. "Dillon's going to be busy tonight out on the street breaking up a brawl and Pete here is going to on roof top of that abandon house when I call Dillon out. Either way he's dead."

****M&K****

Matt walked over towards the jail with Joe in his basket sleeping contentedly. He just sat the basket down on the cot when the door burst opened and slammed shut hard, startling Joe and causing him to start crying. "Now look what you done, Mark," Matt snapped out angrily as he reached into the basket to get Joe out. "You better have a good excuse for slamming the door, and waking your brother."

"I do you and Mom is both wrong," Mark shouted.

Matt looked up and over at his son since he slammed the door noticing his face was in worse shape than it was yesterday. "What is it we're so wrong about," Matt demanded trying to quiet Joe the best he could.

"Checking guns, Dodge is tamer now then it was back then. There ought to be some new laws," Mark burst out heatedly.

"I agree with you on some new laws," Matt admitted patting Joe's back softly as he paced around the office. "There ought to be some laws about doing things behind people's back, like you did this morning. I don't appreciate you going down to Mr. Hightower's and having notices printed up using my name." Matt said sternly.

"You weren't going to do it," Mark bit out.

"That's right I'm not going to do it and Mr. Hightower's isn't going to print up any more of them either. It was careless Mark and your carelessness could have gotten somebody killed." Matt thundered sternly.

"It wouldn't get anybody killed, they wouldn't have a gun to shoot."

Matt shifted shoulders with Joe cause he was beginning to lose hearing in the one ear. "I'm proud of you for standing up for what you believe is right but this time son you're wrong." Matt said forcibly.

****M&K****

Kitty walked out of the Long Branch with her family following. She had to smile as she saw the town getting ready for the social tomorrow night and the drovers coming in. It looked like Dodge was getting ready for the Fourth of July with the red, white and blue banners draping down from the roof tops. There were large canvas banners hanging up in front of the saloons saying _**"Cowboys welcome." **_She remembered the days were she used to go to so much trouble, but over the years she stopped because it wasn't worth it. She got the same crowds of cowboys every year, men who knew her and the unspoken rules of the Long Branch and didn't cause too much trouble. She hated the crowds but she didn't mind the business either and she welcomed the boys with open arms and loved it when they left.

****M&K****

Cole pulled the buggy around back of the Long Branch, just as Lydia and Julia stepped out the back door. He noticed Julia was holding a valise that she stuffed in the back of the buggy. He didn't say a word as Julia climbed up in the buggy and took off but he was curious. "What…where is she going," Cole said confused.

"We'll take the horses," Lydia said grabbing his arm gently. "I guess she's in a hurry to get home," Lydia chuckled.

"Get home," Cole said looking at her curiously.

"Julia's quitting the Long Branch to raise potatoes," Lydia explained.

"And you're not throwing a fit over it," Cole said looking dubiously as her.

"Oh I started too, until she explained why. Jacob's a good reason to quit, I think. Besides Julia never liked the crowds, she just did it to help Mama." Lydia explained. "Say, why don't you go back down and see Hank and saddle us a couple horses, while I change." Lydia said squeezing his forearm.

"All right," Cole said with a smile.

****M&K****

"The Elkharts are good people," Abby said slapping the reins against the horse's back.

"I'm sure they are, but I don't see why they have live way out here," Maddy said.

"Well it'd be kind of silly to have a farm in the middle of town," Abby giggled as she just pictured it.

"I reckon it would at that," Maddy giggled. "Abby what's that smoke over there," Maddy said pointing towards the horizon.

"Oh that's about where the Elkharts live, Mr. Elkhart must be burning some brush," Abby said. "We'll be there in a few minutes." She added.

****M&K****

Matt stood there in his office looking at Mark and trying to get Joe to stop his pitch screaming cry. He didn't like being so stern with Mark, but he was getting tired of his son telling him how to run Dodge. If he didn't take that kind of talk of a grown man he wasn't going to take it from his son. Granted he gave Mark a little more leeway than he did others, but that was only because he didn't know how he could teach Mark a lesson without someone getting hurt. Kitty and him, tried raised all the kids the same way to stand up for what they felt was right even if it was against what they believed. But trying to find a way for Mark to understand it was harder than he thought, but then he never thought Mark would go behind his back to print notices up. There just had to be way to point it out to him.

"I'm not wrong you are," Mark snapped out angrily.

"Marcus, I'm telling you for the last time," Matt said sternly in a voice that Mark knew not to question. "It's too late for the citizens of Dodge to check their guns. And just because they wear one doesn't always mean they are going to use it."

"It doesn't mean they won't either," Mark pointed out.

"No it doesn't, but if I have them check their guns and someone causes trouble and if I have to use my gun that would be murder because they are unarmed and I can't take on the whole town," Matt snapped out.

"They wouldn't do that," Mark harped out.

"Listen here Marcus I'm tired of talking about it. I've kept the law here for too many years the same way to change it now."

"And you got the scars to prove it!" Mark shouted, just as Kitty walked in the door.

"Thank goodness," Matt said handing her a screaming Joe. "Take him and get out of here," Matt said turning Kitty around forcibly and almost pushing her out the door.

"Matt…" Kitty started to protest.

"Not now, Kitty," Matt said tersely looking over at her. "I'll see you in a bit," Matt said ushering her out the door before casting a quick glance at Mark and shutting the door behind her.

****M&K****

Kitty stood just outside the jail door looking flabbergasted. Matt never told her out right to leave. Yet the way he was looking at Mark at the moment wasn't good either. If she knew her husband at all which she did she'd say Mark had pushed him too far.

****M&K****

Matt looked at Mark, he was fit to be tied. He just didn't know what to do to make Mark understand, except one thing and he really didn't want to do that unless pushed but Mark was backing him into a corner.

Matt rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation, the only way he was going to get Mark to see was to have Mark by his side. That was dangerous on a good day but with Nelse McCloud running around and Thornton in town and trail hands due in it was going to be even more dangerous. But it was the only way he could think of without getting someone hurt besides him. It was only subjecting Mark to some of the horrors he'd had to witness that worried him. He didn't want his son having nightmares plague him like he himself had on occasion. It was a tough decision to make, even harder than the split second he had about wounding or killing a man.

Mark looked at his father staring at him. maybe he had pushed his father to far. He had never seen the cold hard stare his father gave him before in his life. And Matt never liked someone arguing with him about how he ran a town, Mark knew. Yet here he was standing there arguing with his father and telling him he was wrong, which he was, and telling him what he should do. He wasn't going to take it back or back down even if it resulted in him getting his backside lit up. He done fought his brother over it and he'd argued with everyone else too about it but he wasn't letting go of his opinion. He was right and his father was wrong.

He just kept staring at his father watching his face change after he wiped a hand over it. Somehow his father seemed older than his age and wearier if that was possible. There were a few more lines creasing his brow that Mark hadn't noticed before but he knew the others were his thinking crevices.

Neither one said a word as they stared at each other, like two opponents waiting for an opening. Matt looked at Mark again and scratched his head. Mark reminded him of Chester with his child like naiveté in some areas but even Chester knew that this was a bad idea. Mark could be book smart when it came to the law but being book smart didn't cut it all the time either there were too many gray areas. Books were good but experience taught better. Life taught because you experienced it first-hand whereas books only gave you the one opinion. Well his mind was made up he knew what he was going to do, and he hoped he didn't live to regret it.

*****M&K****

Abby drove the buggy as close as she dared to the smoldering house. "Stay in the buggy," Abby said tartly to Maddy as she passed over the reins. She moved quickly and effortlessly towards the ruins keeping her eyes open on her surrounds. She was so distressed over making sure whoever had done this was gone she wasn't looking at the ground until she fell over something that sent her cartwheeling to her knees.

Slowly rising to her feet to see what had caused her to fall. She looked down and stifled a scream in her throat. She didn't want to let out a peep in case whoever was still with in hearing distances. She looked down at what she guessed were the remains of Mr. Elkhart's charred body once more before turning on her heels sharply and swiftly heading back to the buggy.

"Abby," Maddy questioned.

"We're too late to help them now," Abby said turning the buggy around and slapping the reins down with all her might. The quicker they got back to Dodge the safer she'd feel.

****M&K****

"We need to do this more often," Lydia sighed out as she crossed her ankles out in front of her.

"What go fishing," Cole asked dumbfounded.

"Well…yeah… a little fishing, a little picnic, a ride out in the country what could get any better," she questioned.

"Nothing I reckon. We always did enjoy it before we got married," Cole said.

"Why do you suppose couples do that," Lydia questioned suddenly.

"Do what," Cole said looking confused, but keeping up with Lydia's active mind was sometimes exhausting, especially when she flopped around like a fish.

"The whole time they're courting they go on buggy rides and picnics and things but once they get married it stops. I mean look at Dad and Mom, they hardly ever get a night to themselves anymore. Dad's either out of town or recovering from another gunshot wound. Mom is too busy at the Long Branch or running back and forth from Doc's to the Long Branch to the house." Lydia said thoughtfully.

"Yeah well look how many kids they got too, they have enough alone time to do that," Cole pointed out.

"Yuck, you are disgusting," she said pushing him backwards on the ground. "That's something I don't ever want to picture my parents doing," she said wiggling a finger in his face causing him to chuckle.

"All right I'll stop," Cole said watching her face go from disgusting to serious. "What," he asked when she kept staring past him.

"Whoever is driving that buggy is in one big hurry," Lydia said.

"You and your eagle eyes," Cole said standing up to look where she was pointing. He could just make out the dust clouds of smoke. "They either got a death wish or they're running away from something." Cole said turning to look towards the way they came. "Look over there," Cole said pointing a good distance away. "What is that," he said looking over at Lydia.

"It's smoke," Lydia said. "Prairie fire?" she questioned looking at Cole.

"No, there would be more smoke," Cole stated simply. "Come on," he said guiding her towards the horses. "Let's just go take a closer look," Cole said handing Lydia her reins.

****M&K****

Julia slapped the reins on the mare's back harder urging her onward as she raced down the path. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder and she still saw the five men that were still perusing her. She knew her mare was starting to tire out, and she didn't have enough time to slip the buggy from her. Why didn't she think to bring a rifle with her? Then it happened without warning the mare broke away from the buggy nearly dragging Julia out after the flying hooves. She grabbed hold of the sides of the buggy as it started to skirt and skid and race along the rode. She looked out on both sides of the buggy, she was going to have to jump if she was going to survive. She looked over towards the grassy slopping banks it was her best bet. She stood half way up in the buggy counting the seconds, trying to time it just right, taking a deep breath she jumped and rolled down the hill.

****M&K****

Cole Thornton rode along the trail, heading back to town, too soon for his liking but it worked. He needed to talk to Matt about some more things. His eyes searched the surrounding areas for indications of an ambush a man in his line of work could never be too cautious out on the trail. He traveled onward in an atmosphere charged with tension. Then he saw the problem.

****M&K****

"Oh my," Lydia said looking at the ghastly sight before her. "Who could have done something like this," Lydia asked.

"Someone who likes blood," Cole said. "That buggy you saw must have been going into Dodge after your Dad." Cole said.

"Indians couldn't do something like this could they," Lydia asked.

"They wouldn't have killed her or the boys," Cole said walking over to his horse. "And they all still have their hair," Cole pointed out. "No whoever did this was white." He added looking at her.

"Aren't we going to bury them," Lydia questioned.

"No, not yet anyway, let Matt have a look first he might find something we missed. But just in case that buggy wasn't going towards Dodge you better ride in and tell him." Cole said.

"All right," Lydia said moving over towards her horse.

"Keep that rifle handy and if anybody starts to bother you shoot to kill," Cole added as she mounted up.

"Yes Daddy," she mocked. "I swear you're worse than him. If I'm going to use the gun I'm going for the kill not knick them." She said tersely before gathering her reins in her hands. "I'll wait for you in town," Lydia added.

****M&K****

"Have a seat Mark," Matt said firmly. "You're going to be my shadow all through round up," Matt said firmly.

"Why," Mark questioned.

"It's the only way I know of to teach you a lesson without getting somebody hurt," Matt stated honestly. "Maybe if you see just how and what I do then you're stop questioning my reasoning for checking guns." He added.

"Dad," Mark started to protest.

"I'm not trying to change your mind on what you think is right. You just need all the facts first." Matt said.

"I do know all the facts," Mark insisted.

"Not from reading books you don't." Matt said sternly. "Reading books is a great way to learn new things. Those law books are clear cut cases of black and white, and they forget about the shadow areas."

"What do you mean shadow areas, either you're right or you're wrong," Mark said.

"Life's not that simple, and that's all the law is life," Matt said. "And maybe this weekend might show you another perspective," he added.

"All right Dad," Mark said conceding to his fate for the weekend. "What are we doing first," he asked.

"First we're going to finish going over these wanted posters and see if we can find anything to use on Nelse McCloud," Matt said.

"Some of them don't have pictures," Mark pointed out at a few of the wires.

"No but he has a scare across face with a marble eye," Matt said. "Cause no matter where you are upholding law weather a courtroom or the frontier you got to have proof." Matt said pulling out a chair to sit down. "Now these ones are done," he said indicating a pile of upside down posters, as Mark shook his head and sat down across from his dad.

****M&K****

Kitty paced her office with a whiny Joe in her arms. "Kathleen would you sit down and relax," Michelle stated simply.

"I can't," Kitty said continuing to pace.

"Kitty, Matt is his father what is the worst thing that could happen," Rene questioned.

"That's just it, I've never seen Matt look like that before," Kitty said.

"Well if that's the case why don't you go back over there, after all you are Marcus's mother," Michelle said. "If you think Matt will hurt the boy you have a right to protect him."

"Matt won't hurt Mark even in a fit of rage," Kitty burst out looking at her aunt.

"Mom," Ben said poking his head in door. "Lillian and me are going to go meet Abby for lunch. You want me to have Grace send over a few plates," he questioned.

"No," Kitty said. "We'll head that way as soon as I get Joe to stop crying," Kitty said.

"Well then stop getting aggravated and pacing," Ben said walking into the office with Lillian behind him.

"Kitty if you're that worried go on over there Ben and me can watch Joe for a little while," Lillian offered.

"You two don't need to watch him," Kitty said.

"Well, let me see if I can get him to quiet down," Lillian said reaching for Joe.

"I'm willing to try anything," Kitty said handing Joe over with a heavy sigh.

Lillian took Joe and started doing a swaying rocking motion as she walked around the room. "Hey there little man, are you trying to be heard in the next county," Lillian cooed out softly as she walked.

Kitty watched with amazement how well Lillian handled Joe. It was almost as if she had practice at dealing with a baby before. Kitty just looked as Joe gave off a few more high pitched wails only to start quieting down once more.

"There that's better," Lillian said quietly. "Mama just got you all worked up didn't she," Lillian cooed out softly. "There, there, you just take yourself another little nap," Lillian said patting Joe's bottom softly as she rocked back and forth with every step. Ben just smiled brightly watching Lillian holding his brother and getting him to stop screaming.

****M&K****

By the time Julia oriented herself from rolling down the slope of the prairie, she heard riders approaching. She tried to shake the haze from her head to move to find cover but it was too late. The five riders looked large and mean and nothing but trouble.

"Look what we got here boys," said the obvious leader. He had cold eyes and a smile that chilled Julia's soul.

"Leave me alone," Julia bristled.

"A real tiger aren't ya," the largest of the three said with a deep voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Why don't you just ride on," Julia said stiffing her spine, wishing she had been smart enough to bring a gun with her.

"Now why would we do that," The tallest asked fiercely.

"Because Marshal Dillon will chase you to hell," Julia said taking a step back. "Just ride out and we'll forget this ever happened…." She screamed as someone came up behind her.

****M&K****

Cole Thornton heard the scream and kicked Cochise into a lope to find out who had made the scream. The closer he rode the more he could hear a woman screaming and men laughing. He could just imagine their intentions from her screams. He sat on the little knoll and saw the woman fighting with everything she had in her.

****M&K****

Julia began kicking, clawing and struggling for all she was worth. And she picked her targets carefully! Eyes, groins, throats! But they were too much for her. They slapped and punched her, then she was standing in nothing but her underclothes in front of them. Slater held one of her arms and Mose the other. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes reflected pure terror.

"Scream all you want to, nobody out here is going to hear you," Con leered out. "I don't know about the rest of ya but I'm ready for some fun," Con hissed out. "Take'er down 'n hold'er fer me," yelled Con as he walked menacingly toward Julia.

She was thrown to the ground and held by three of the men. Cade knelt between her knees unbuttoning his trousers. Julia continued to struggle even though she knew it was useless. She prayed they would just get it over with quickly and kill her.

_**A/N: I'm not exactly finished with this chapter but I'm having to split it all up because for some reason the second half that I have finish isn't showing up and if it is its gibberish. I don't know when I'll have the next installment posted due to running back and forth to the hospital due to Baby. Any day now she'll be here.**_


	70. Chapter 70

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: I'd like to remind everybody I'm still rewriting Lynnott, with a little bit of Word of Honor, The would be marshal and Bureaucrat reference thrown in and John Wayne westerns: El Dorado, Rio Bravo, Big Jake and a few Louie Lamoure and Larry McMurty's TV westerns. And because I suck at names I'm just borrowing a few minor and major characters and a few memorable quotes and a little of the plot lines but I promise to return them still intact maybe a little happier. So without further ado….and picking up where I left off in Chapter 69...**_

_**Chapter 70**_

The horses were in the open, in plain sight of the group. The five men circled the girl. They were ripping her clothes and joking as they tossed the pieces at each other. She slapped at their hands ineffectively and screamed and whimpered, causing them to laugh harder. _Big, bad men; four against a little slip of a girl, at least the fifth one didn't join in the activity but he didn't try and stop it either. _That was enough to spring Cole into action. Cole decided to mossy on down the hill side and put a stop to it.

"What's going on here," Cole asked as he came up close to the men.

"It's none of your affair stranger, just ride on," Con gritted out, hating the interruption.

"I generally do," Cole said. "Except when the odds aren't exactly fair," he said looking down at them carefully. He learned never to put anything past desperate men or men looking for a little entertainment. He kept his eyes peeled on them watching their every move out of habit.

"She's nothing to concern, yourself with, we're just having a little fun," Mose said eyeing the man on the horse.

"Maybe but she's not," Cole said looking at the girl for the first time and recognizing her as the girl from last night. Matt said she was different which meant she was special.

"Mister, you shouldn't butt into things that aren't your business, you really shouldn't." Slater said looking at Cole.

"I generally do," Cole said watching the youngest of the five go for his colt.

The kid stood there off to the side, his hand poised over his holster he waited for the perfect opportunity to drawl, Slater said something drawling the stranger's attention and Kid whipped his gun out to shoot Thornton.

Cole saw out the corner of his eye and in a blink of an eye he whipped his gun out with lightning speed, and fired at the Kid's gun hand. The shot was perfect and sent the gun flying out of the kid's hand. Everyone froze, including Julia. "Let the lady go, boys; don't make the same mistake as your friend did," Cole said warningly.

They immediately released Julia. She rolled away from them, and scrambled to her feet, desperately trying to cover herself with her arms. Her assailants considered going for their guns, but the stranger appeared ready to shoot and talk later, if at all.

"You think you can do that trick twice," Con said standing there posed for shootout.

"You want that gun go for it. I wish you would." Thornton said.

"Hold on a minute mister," Cade said stepping over towards them.

"Stay out of this Cade," Con said. "He can't get all five of us," Con pointed out.

"You die first, get it? Your friends might get me in a rush, but not before I kill you."

"You're a damn fool. Now you can go on your way and look the other way, or you can set yourself up as a target. You got a choice."

"No, you got a choice. One twitch, and you in hell." Thornton warned. "You gonna do somethin'? Or are you just gonna stand there," Cole said narrowing his gaze at the man before him.

"Mister, I'm getting tired of your…." Con started.

"I'm gettin' tired of all your gas, now either jerk that pistol or ride out!"

"Just who the hell are you," Con asked.

"Cole Thornton," Thornton answered.

"Cole Thornton, huh, I heard of you." Mose stated stepping backwards a step.

"I thought you were dead," Slater said stepping back out of the fight.

"Not, hardly," Thornton said getting tired of hearing everybody thinking he was dead. He also noticed how the man in front of him paled out a little. "Having second thoughts now? Why you look like somebody just walked over your grave. I've been in a really bad mood for the last few years, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone because killing you isn't going to matter much."

"Hell the bitch isn't worth it," Con grunted walking over to his horse.

Cole sat on his horse as the men mounted up on their horses. "This isn't over Thornton," Con shouted as they rode off.

"I think so," Cole said breathing a little easier as he dismounted and dug in his saddle bags for a clean shirt. "You all right Miss," Cole asked handing her his over large shirt.

"Yes," Julia said accepting the shirt and slipping it on.

"Where was you heading," Thornton asked.

"Back to Dodge," Julia said.

"Well," Cole said looking at her as he grabbed up his reins. "I was heading that way myself," Cole said moving to mount up. "Come on I'll give you a ride back," Cole said offering her hand up.

"Thanks," Julia said climbing up behind him.

"What's your name," Thornton asked.

"Julia Roniger," she answered.

****M&K****

"I was hoping I might catch you in here," the gray headed man said.

"Pat Wheeler," Matt said looking up from the posters at the man that just came in the office.

"Hello Matt," Pat said reaching out a hand to pump Matt's offered one.

"Kitty, said you were looking for me last night," Matt said, knowingly.

"Yeah," Pat said knowing Matt well enough to know he hated beating around the bush. "Heard you had some trouble over there after I left," Pat said.

"Nothing more than the usual," Matt said. "Kitty said you ran into some trouble coming in here," Matt said.

"Yeah a little," Pat said glancing over at the young boy sitting at the table. "You want to go somewhere a little more private," Pat asked knowing Matt didn't like to divulge gruesome things in front of women and children.

"No, he's fine," Matt said noticing Mark was hanging on every word.

"Well I didn't tell Kitty everything Matt, but you got trouble. I found two homesteaders burned out and murdered." Pat said looking down at the boy sitting at the table across from Matt listening.

"You sure it was murder." Matt said never knowing Pat to be one to jump to conclusions.

"That's what I would call it," Pat answered simply. "Is the coffee hot," Pat asked.

"Yeah help yourself," Matt said watching Pat. "It was bad huh," Matt said.

"Matt, you find a man shot that's got a gun there's room for doubt. You find a man laying out in the grass in his underwear without a gun there's still room for doubt, because the outlaw could have taken the guns. You find women and children shot dead that's murder." Pat said. "The only good thing about it was the girls were too young to suffer the same fate as their mother," Pat said. Matt didn't need him to elaborate how he found them, any man around would understand that meaning.

"Any idea how many of them there was," Matt questioned.

"I was only able to make out four different kinds of tracks. The funny thing is Matt there was a lot of tracks but these four stood out," Pat said. "They were branded shoes," he added.

"Oh," Matt said perking up. A branded shoe track made things a little easier. It was still a needle in a hay stack trying to find the ones who did it, but at least it was proof. "What did they look like," Matt questioned.

"Well one was…." Pat started only to have people out on the street making a lot of commotion all at once. "What's going on," Pat asked.

"I don't know let's go see," Matt said standing up and walking over towards his hat.

****M&K****

Lillian had just laid Joe down in his bed beside the desk a few minutes before her and Ben, Kitty, Michelle and Rene all walked out of the office into the main room of the Long Branch.

Kitty heard the commotion going on outside. She wasn't surprised to see Sam standing on the inside of the swinging doors looking out to find out what was going on. Kitty let the better half of her curiosity get the better of her as she started towards the doors as a few locals ran past the saloon doors. Kitty walked over and peered out and up the street towards the jail where everyone was starting to gather around.

****M&K****

Matt, Mark, and Pat Wheeler walked out on the porch seeing the crowd coming up behind Abby and her buggy. And from the way the buggy mare was covered in white foamy sweat she had been pushed hard to get to get to Dodge.

"Marshal Dillon," Abby said hastily as she quickly climbed out of the buggy.

"What is it Abby," Matt questioned looking at her flushed face and the pale drained color of her friends face.

"We rode out to the Elkharts farm and….." Abby started only to be interrupted with a shrill cry of Daddy.

Matt looked up and saw Lydia racing recklessly through town only to stop short in front of the jail and hurrying to dismount. "Daddy, I gotta talk to you it's important!" Lydia said in a rush, sending a clamor among the crowd that had gathered around Abby and the jail.

"Girls inside," Matt said as Abby, Maddy and Lydia all walked in the jail. "All right folks, break it up," Matt said turning to step back in the jail with Pat Wheeler and Mark right behind him.

****M&K****

Julia rode behind Cole Thornton all the way to Dodge in silence until they were almost to town.

"Where do you want to go," Cole asked quietly.

"The Marshal's office," Julia said surprising him.

Cole rode Cochise up behind the jail trying to offer Julia a little bit of privacy at least as much as he could.

Julia noticed and slipped off the rump of Thornton's horse and started for the back door of the jail. She didn't even bother knocking on the door as she let herself in with Thornton following slowly behind her.

****M&K****

"Now hold on girls one at a time please," Matt said as Abby and Lydia started talking at once. "Abby what was you trying to tell me," Matt said ignoring Lydia fuming face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We rode out to the Elkhart's farm only when we got there we found the house torched and Mr. Elkhart dead," Abby said.

"You only found Mr. Elkhart dead," Matt questioned noticing Abby nodding her head.

"I…we didn't dare stick around to see about the others." Abby explained.

"They're all dead Dad, even the little girl and boy," Lydia said with a shudder as the back door opened.

Matt turned to look at the back door to see Julia walking in towards him with Cole Thornton behind her, wearing only a man's shirt to cover her up. Matt moved swiftly across the room to cup Julia's shoulders. "What happened," he demanded.

"I…I…" Julia stammered looking at her father through misty eyes. "I…" she tried again but the tears started to fall as she moved to wrap her arms around Matt's waist.

"She was attacked Matt," Cole said, watching Matt's face pale with a horrified look on it.

"Who did it," Matt demanded gathering his composure.

"I don't know don't even know how it started. I saw them chasing her and went to help," Cole said.

"Daddy," Julia sobbed out brokenly hugging him tighter.

"Shush sweetheart," Matt said wrapping his arms around her to hold her tight. "It's all right now," he said soothingly as he rubbed her back. "Lydia," Matt said turning to look at his oldest.

"I'll get her," Abby said seeing Lydia's conflict.

"Julie," Lydia said softly moving over towards her sister.

"Julia, honey," Matt said cupping her shoulders. "Tell me what happened," Matt questioned softly.

"Daddy…I…" Julia started looking up at him through tear streak eyes only to slump against him in a dead faint.

Matt swiftly lifted her up in his arms and started for the door.

"Dad," Lydia started to protest but stopped only to rush over and open the door.

****M&K****

Matt carried Julia across the street just as Kitty was starting across the street in hurried rush. "Julia," Kitty said in an alarm panic voice as she rushed over to Matt and her daughter. Matt didn't say a word as he continued to carry his daughter up the thirteen stairs to Doc's office and Doctor Chapman behind Kitty. Kitty swiftly opened the door for Matt to walk through.

"Miss Kitty," Doctor Chapman questioned only to stop short seeing Matt holding Julia in his arms. "Bring her back here Matt," Doctor Chapman said opening the recovery room door for Matt and Kitty.

Kitty watched Matt gently lay Julia down on the colorful quilt, and gave her one last look of helplessness. He just didn't know what to do. He was warring within himself, she noticed, the marshal, the man, and the father all battling against each other, she wondered who was going to win this time around. Knowing Matt the way she did she knew for a fact that Matt would stick around long enough to find out what happened to their daughter and make sure she was out of the woods before riding out after who did this to their daughter.

****M&K****

"What can I do to help," Ben grumbled as he stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting.

"I don't know," Lydia said trying to reassure her brother who was really worried. She was worried herself but not about Julia's recovery but her father. Matt Dillon would ride to the ends of hell after the man or men that had done this to Julia and he wouldn't rest until he got them all. And that was what scared her the most. She couldn't blame her father for wanting to do this but Julia was going to need his support along with Jacob. "Ben oh my God, Jacob" Lydia said out loud in pure horror. "Julia was on her way home," Lydia said looking at Ben speaking the words that her mouth couldn't form.

"I'll go," Ben said with a nod turning to leave giving Lillian a look as he rolled his eyes towards Lydia.

"It's going to be all right," Lillian said moving closer to hug Lydia into her side. "Julia is a strong woman," Lillian said as Ben left them.

****M&K****

Matt stood in the office fiddling with the brim of his hat as his eyes kept glancing at the door waiting. He noticed Kitty was just as worried and nervous as him as she played with the sheet on the examining table along glancing at the closed door. Neither one had to say a word because they knew what the other was thinking, feeling and going through in their own minds.

Doctor Chapman walked out of the back room and almost stepped back into the room feeling Matt's and Kitty's eyes on him immediately. Kitty was more the concerned mother while Matt was the father and the marshal.

"How is she Doctor," Matt demanded as Kitty slid over beside him grabbing his arm for the silent support.

"She wants to see you Matt," Doctor Chapman said looking directly at Matt.

Matt looked over at Kitty before he started towards the closed door.

****M&K****

Jacob sat on the porch steps staring blankly at the horizon, drinking a glass of water. He looked up at the sun and noticed it was going on noon and still no sign of Julia. He started to question his decision, as his shoulders started to sag even more under the weight of defeat.

He looked around the yard of the house. They had spent many hours just sitting there on the steps planning but nothing was turning out the way they hoped. Not their marriage, not the house, not one thing they planned together. She wouldn't give up the Long Branch because of her mother and she was willing to sacrifice their marriage for it so it seemed. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the rider approaching.

Ben saw Jacob sitting on the porch with a weird brooding look on his face. He didn't bother to dismount as he drew closer to the porch. "Jacob," Ben said quietly.

Jacob looked up at his brother in law at his call. He noticed the worried look on Ben's face and something told him something was wrong just by Ben's tone and face. "What happened," Jacob asked.

"Julia's been attacked," Ben said watching Jacob stand up with a pale face. "We don't really know how bad yet, but we thought you should know." Ben added quietly.

"No idea how it happened?" Jacob questioned standing up.

"Nothing expect that she was coming out here," Ben said remembering what Lydia told him.

"Let me get a horse saddled and we'll go," Jacob said steping off the porch in one giant stride before he headed towards the barn.

****M&K****

Matt opened the door shutting it quietly behind him before walking over to the vacant chair. "Julia," Matt said noticing how she was staring at the wall blankly as he sat down.

"I hoped you hadn't gone after them yet," Julia said turning to look at her father.

"Not yet but I will," Matt said playing with the brim of his hat as he dangled it between his legs. "You want to tell me what happened," Matt asked softly.

"I was going home," Julia said in a voice that cracked.

"I know it's hard sweetheart but anything you can tell me will be a lot of help," Matt said.

"I was just coming up on the Coulter's farm when I saw these four men getting ready to leave." Julia started turning back to face him. "Oh Daddy it was awful," Julia exclaimed. "They done killed Mr. and Mrs. Coulter and then they spotted me. They started to chase me but I couldn't out run them, I didn't even think about taking a gun with me and before I knew it I was surrounded…." Julia sobbed. "They ripped my clothes off, and if it hadn't been for Mr. Thornton they would have done more…." Julia sobbed out brokenly.

Matt wasted no time in moving over to the edge of the bed and opening his arms to hug his daughter as she cried. He bit the inside of his lip as he ran a hand up and down her back soothingly, comfortingly, as he listened to her. It wasn't until she kept saying how dirty she was that he finally released his lip from his teeth and could taste blood. "Julia, listen to me," Matt said firmly cupping her shoulders and forcing her back to look at him. When she still refused to meet his eyes he cupped her chin and forced her to do so. "You aren't dirty and I don't want to hear you say it again." Matt said looking straight at her and watching her shake her head. "Now," Matt said using his pads of thumbs to wipe her tears away. "I gotta ask you some questions," Matt said. "What did they look like? What color hair, clothes anything you can remember," Matt questioned softly moving back over to the chair to sit down. Julia didn't say anything as she tried to think. "Have you ever seen them around here before," Matt asked giving her something to go on.

"No," Julia admitted. "Although the one looked a little familiar but I couldn't really place him. He was a tall grizzly of a man, the leader of the gang sorta stayed off to the side, like he didn't want any part in it, I think they called him Cade." Julia said. "He wore a filthy buckskin jacket that had tobacco stains and blood stains on it." She added. "Then there was the youngest one, he didn't look any older than Ben and they kept calling him Kid. Mr. Thornton shot his gun out of his hand when he tried to drawl on Thornton. Mose, was a little taller than me and as big as you, he held one of my arms along with Slater. Slater was as tall as you maybe take a couple inches. Then there was the one they kept calling Con. He was the meanest, and he had the coldest looking eyes, colder than I've ever seen. He did most of the talking and ordering around. Con tried to face Mr. Thornton in a shootout but when he found out Mr. Thornton's name he somewhat back off." Julia said trying to recall ever detail she could remember.

Matt took the information and stored it in his head. There was no way he was going to let these men get away. He sat there listening torn between being her father and doing his job as Marshal. The Marshal in him wanted him to bring the men in for justice, while the father side of him wanted to find the nearest tree and hang them until they were dead or maybe wishing they were dead. "Well…" Matt said after Julia had finished telling him in elaborate details what had happen.

"You're going after them," Julia said alarmed and wide eyed.

"Julia, I have to," Matt stated simply.

"Daddy, please," Julia begged looking at him with her pleading puppy dog eyes. "Daddy no," Julia said grabbing his arm as if that would stop him.

Matt looked down at her still conflicted as he twisted the brim of his hat in his hand. "I'm sorry Julia but I got to try," Matt said easing his arm away from her grip. "I'm sorry but that just the way it is," he added looking at her.

"No Daddy," Julia repeated as Matt walked out the door.

Matt closed the door to his daughter's pleading cries.

"You going after them," Kitty asked knowingly.

"You bet I am," Matt said.

"It's none of my business but are you going to kill them or bring them in," Kitty asked looking straight at him, remembering another time when she had asked him the same question. Only this time it wasn't Chester that had been hurt but their daughter and that made a big difference. It was the difference that was going to drive him over the edge, Kitty knew. And considering how close to the edge he had been with Mel Billings that one time…well she was worried.

"I don't know," he replied heavily, looking down at his hat, seeing the rolled brim that he gripped tightly in his fist before looking up and meeting Kitty's vivid blue eyes. "I just don't know Kitty," he heaved out as if someone had kicked all the air out of his lungs.

"Matt, I know you have to go after them, but maybe you should take a few minutes to cool down first." Kitty suggested softly.

Matt just stared at her blankly before walking out on the landing to look down at the crowd that had gathered anxiously around waiting for news.

****M&K****

Lydia noticed how her father walked out of Doc's office with his shoulders slumped in defeat as he climbed down the thirteen stairs. He didn't say a word to those who gathered around asking him how Julia was. She could almost read his mind as he walked over to the jail, was he going to go after the men as a father or the marshal? Would he kill them with his bare hands or would he give them a fighting chance? She had never seen her father look so defeated and helpless like he did at that moment.

****M&K****

Cole Thornton stood in the jail waiting for Matt to come and question him about the men. If he knew anything about his friend the marshal he knew Matt Dillon was going to go after the men that did it. He helped himself to another cup of coffee while he waited, eyeing the young boy sitting at the table going over wanted posters and the wagon master sitting there drinking a cup of coffee.

****M&K****

Kitty let herself into the back room seeing her daughter sitting up in the bed, looking none the worse for wear except for a bit shaken.

Julia looked over towards the door as it clicked shut. "He's going after them isn't he," Julia said looking straight at her mother.

"Yeah," Kitty said knowing it was frutile to try and lie to her daughter. "He has too," Kitty said understanding it was more of the father in Matt telling him he had too than his badge calling him.

"He's going to kill them," Julia started brokenly.

"I don't know about that but he's going to catch them that's for sure," Kitty said. She knew Matt would get his man or in this case his men and she seriously doubted that he would kill them but he'd sure make sure they wished that he'd put a bullet in them instead. "Julia, what happened," Kitty questioned softly.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the jail, he had gotten enough information off of Julia to know who the men were but he forgot to ask her where it happened. He wasn't surprised to see John and Tom walk into the office shortly after him. "Mark, get my saddle bags for me," Matt said walking over to the rifle rack and grabbing him a rifle and a box of shells.

Mark did as he was told and walked into the storage room and grabbed the saddlebags that were packed and ready to go. "Here you go," Mark said laying them on the table. "Adam's getting Buck ready and Ben rode out to get Jacob," Mark added. "Is Julie all right," Mark asked in a whisper.

"She's fine," Matt said knowing it could have been a lot worse than what it was but once she calmed down from the shock it would all be fine. Right now Julia needed rest and support and some major comforting and he wasn't the man to give it to her. He was too angry with Jacob and himself to see straight. If Jacob hadn't been so mad about her working in the Long Branch and after what happened last night Julia would have been safe and not out there alone trying to fix things with Jacob. He should have stopped her himself but he had no way of knowing what had happened either. But the one time he didn't remind her to keep a gun handy is the one time she really needed the gun. Yet blaming himself or Jacob was going to fix things he was just going to have to go after the men and find them.

"You're going after them," John said looking at Matt.

"You bet," Matt said loading the rifle.

"Matt she's just a saloon girl," Tom said looking at him.

"That saloon girl is my daughter and you can be damn sure I'm going to get them," Matt thundered through gritted teeth as the jail door opened.

"Buck's ready Dad," Adam said grabbing the trail gear off the table. "I'll get these tied down," Adam said.

"All right," Matt said watching his son take the trail gear outside to the awaiting Buck as he finished loading the rifle. "Cole where did this happen at," Matt asked.

"On the trail coming back from Burdett's ranch is all I can tell you Matt." Cole said. "I'd say it was a about ten maybe less than that from the creek," he added.

"Well that gives me an idea," Matt stated roughly as the jail door opened once more.

Ben, Lydia, Adam, and Kitty walked in the jail carrying Joe in her arms.

"We're going with you," Ben said looking over at Lydia.

"No," Kitty exclaimed looking at them horrified.

"She's our sister," Lydia said simply.

"First off young lady you aren't going and that's the end of it," Matt said pointing a finger at her.

"I'm a hell of better shot then him," Lydia said pointing to her brother.

"You're not going because of that reason," Matt said looking straight at her. "You being a crack shot works better here in Dodge at the Long Branch." Matt said pointedly. "And besides Ben isn't going either," Matt said in a low warning voice. "You two are going to stay put and help your mother."

"No we're not," Ben said.

"Yes you are and that's final," Matt said staring at both of them. "Julia needs you both here right now and I'm going," he added looking at them all.

"You can't stop me Dad," Ben said looking him straight in the eye.

"Try me," Matt said in a low voice that made Ben take a step backwards.

"Um Ben, I think Dad's right this time around, I really don't want to stay in a jail cell until he comes back," Lydia said putting a hand on her brother's arm.

"Yeah," Ben agreed.

"Good and either one of you tries to follow me you better have books tucked in for padding on your backsides," Matt warned. "Now," Matt said looking at his children. "You all are going to help your mother, and you two," he said pointing a finger at the twins. "You aren't going to be fighting each other anymore," he warned.

"Yes sir," Adam and Mark both stated firmly.

"Ben you keep out of trouble and no more scaring your mother to death," Matt warned firmly. "Meaning no more shoot outs in the Long Branch or on Front Street," Matt said for clarification.

"Yes sir," Ben grumbled.

"And you young lady," Matt said pointing a finger at her. "I'll let Cole take care of you but you better not be dealing," Matt warned looking over at Kitty who just somewhat ducked her head. "Both of you," he said looking at Kitty.

"I got too much to do with Michelle and Rene and the kids to be worried about dealing," Kitty sassed out. "But we'll keep our eyes open and watch out," Kitty said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Matt grumbled walking towards the door.

"Hey strangers always spark an interest here didn't you know that," Lydia said riding him.

"Yeah well make sure none of you get shot in the process," Matt grumbled putting the rifle in the boot. "I'll be back as quick as I can," he said mounting up.

"Be careful," Kitty said watching him tip his hat before he rode out. "Give him a little head start then Ben go after him," Kitty said.

"You don't trust him either do you," Ben said.

"It has nothing to do with trust, he's still got two gunshot wounds that haven't healed all the way yet and he'll push himself too far," Kitty said. "I wish Festus or Newly were here," Kitty said just as John and Tom stepped out on the porch.

"He'll be fine Kitty," John said.

"No he won't," Kitty said. "And if you two weren't needed here in town I'd send one of you," Kitty hissed out stepping down into the street. "Ben you just be careful," Kitty said fumingly as she walked across the street.

"Sis you got any thick books," Ben asked.

"You know I don't," Lydia said eyeing him. "Tell him it was Mama's idea," Lydia said.

"Yeah that's going to work." Ben said.

"Well she said give him a head start tell her you're going to give him a least a day's head start and start talking to her practical side." Lydia suggested.

"Think it will work," Ben questioned.

"Kitty Russell's practical side verses Matt Dillon's angry side, I think so," John said patting Ben on his back. "Kitty's a lot easier to deal with than Matt," he chuckled before he walked on down the street.

****M&K****

Cole Dalton slowly and methodically looked around the burnt out shell of the Elkharts place, for anything that might help Matt beside the four branded shoes. He noticed two sets of buggy tracks one set heading back towards Dodge the other heading towards Silver Creek. The one set explained the buggy Lydia saw kicking up dust to get back to Dodge and the other set….Well the other set could have been from someone just passing by before this happened. There wasn't much to go on though.

****M&K****

Matt rode towards the Elkharts homestead in a non-hurried gait. He didn't want to drain Buck's energy before he had to. When he came upon the homestead the smell of burnt roasting flesh greeted him along the smell of death. He saw Cole walking around the ground slowly looking down at the ground only to look up when Buck let out a snort.

"Matt, I'll save you some trouble," Cole said walking over towards him. "There's at least five of them all wearing a different bar shoes." Cole said giving Matt the descriptions. "They took off that way," Cole said pointing towards Silver Creek. "There's two sets of buggy tracks and one's heading towards Dodge and the other towards the creek," Cole said. "There's a lot of dust so no telling when they were made," Cole added.

"The ones heading towards the creek are probably Julia's," Matt said looking at his son in law.

"How is she by the way," Cole said not bothering to explain how he all ready knew about Julia.

"She's fine, shook up a little but fine," Matt answered gruffly.

"Well I suppose you're going after them, so I'll take care of burying the Elkharts and head on back to Dodge," Cole said knowing Matt wasn't going to want company for this trip.

"Much obliged," Matt said nudging Buck forward towards the creek.

****M&K****

Nelse McCloud rode back into Dodge with his boss Bart Jason and his boys. He was a little surprised that they didn't head towards the Long Branch saloon but instead headed towards the Bull's Head. He didn't question Jason about it after all he was the one buying the drinks and his gun. A man in his profession couldn't be too picky but he couldn't help being cautious. He surveyed the crowd he noticed there were women in scanty short dresses and layers of face paint, floated around the room. The gals were pretty enough even though they were past the freshness of youth. Not that that really mattered after a man attained a full drunk. It was obvious that some of them were nothing but eye candy, and didn't escort the wobbly men up stairs with their excitement clearly visible in their pants.

There were three tables going in middle of the room, as he sat down at the back table with his back against the wall. The one near the window was one shy of full with trail hands but the smell alone disgusted him. The table other had five players but four of them looked too anxiously at the stack of chips piled in front of the fifth. The last table by the stairs in the back had only four players but he didn't like the odds at either table. He'd rather sit back and observe the crowd keeping a watchful eye out for trouble. And something told him there was going to be trouble.

****M&K****

Nathan Burdett walked out on his porch wondering what he was going to do now that Thornton turned him down. He needed to get Dillon out of his way in order for his plans to work. He wasn't crazy enough to face Dillon himself he needed a quick gun and one that didn't care about who they faced. Luckily he had two other options and had sent wires to them as well. He didn't care who he hired as long as they got the job done.

****M&K****

Dust, stirred up by thousands of hooves filled the air and their lungs. The trail hands eased their way alongside the cattle, waving their hands above their heads to urge the animals on.

Luke Cumberledge and John Charron had bought up the cattle of a local rancher who had recently gone bankrupt. Too many good men were going under these days, but the partnership between Charron and Cumberledge was blooming just like it had for the past seven years. Matt Dillon was right they worked better together than against one another. And it would be a welcome sight to see Dodge once again.

****M&K****

Winston was a growing town, medium size for the area, with two saloons, a bank, a hotel and various stores and not to mention the one local brothel. There was the usual daily bustle as they rode up to a halt in front of general store. Ben Anderson dismounted tying his horse up to the nearest hitching rail he stepped up on the porch.

"Stay here until I've seen Mark," Ben Anderson said.

Valance nodded, knowing they were going to need another man in order to take the bank in Dodge. Valance surveyed the bank operations there in Winston. It would be good for a practice job before Dodge and maybe even get that big marshal out of Dodge long enough for them to hit the bank there.

Chet Atmore was only too willing to watch the townsfolk going about their business. He smiled and tipped his hat to two particularly charming young women walking by on the boardwalk. The smiled at the young man with dimples in his cheeks then giggled and scurried on their way. Ben eyes drifted across the street to the saloon. The sound of a piano drifted from inside along with laughter and a few raised voices. He wondered if they had enough time to pay a visit before they left town. He sure would like to see if there were any poker games going on and he wouldn't mind seeing if Susanna was still working there. He smiled. She was a very sweet girl, very sweet indeed.

Buck Hobson was even less impressed with town of Winston Kansas. He just wanted to get out of there and do the job they planned out to do. He didn't understand why Ben Anderson wanted to stop and see his brother before they pulled off the biggest job in history.

Hawk Jenson looked around the town with a careful eye, feeling everyone staring at the half breed with ogling eyes. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up as if someone was watching and waiting to strike out in the middle of broad daylight. He just wanted to get out of there.

Valance noticed the edginess of Hawk and Buck and the eagerness of Chet. "I reckon we'll have time for a beer or two, " Valance said eyeing the bank with an appraising eye. "Maybe even more with a job." Valance added noticing Hawk and Buck's questioning looks. "Might as well try 'em out here rather than in Dodge," Valance said in a hush voice. Valance had done plenty of bank jobs before with Hawk and Buck but this would be the first time they worked with Anderson and Atmore thrown into the pot. There was a big difference working with a man in a robbery than riding with them on the trail. On the trail you didn't have to depend on them to cover your back nearly as much as you did when you held a bank up. Every man for themselves always applied in both situations but it was nice to know who you were working with.

****M&K****

The weight station was quiet when Chance Conager crawled out of his borrowed bunk. Rubbing his eyes then running his hand through his hair he glanced around the empty cabin and wondered what time it was. His stomach grumbled, he made his way to the little potbellied stove, and lifted the lid off the pot that was sitting on top. He peered cautiously at the contents, the smell of beef, carrots and potatoes rose to greet his nose. His stomach rumbled again as he replaced the lid and looked for a bowl.

The stew hit the spot; he had also found some biscuits that he used to sop up the thick gravy and a cup of coffee completed his meal. He stacked the dishes in the tub, grabbed his hat from the upper peg and headed out side.

Voices could be heard by the corral. Chance approached the enclosure quietly watching as the station owner, William and two other young boys more likely William's sons were trying to get the next set of teams ready to pull out.

The horses they were working with was all small dark bays but their smallness was no match for their stockiness. They were so dark they looked black until the sun hit them just right, and then Chance could see the brown hue in their coats.

William was giving orders to the younger two, "Get that line on him Jim! He ain't going to walk into it!" Jim moved to thread the lead line through the nightingale. "Keep it straight boy, if you can't do it'll let Mike do it," William shouted out.

Chance gave a slight grin, remembering how it used to be before he walked over to the coral. It was hard to believe that at one time he had done this for a living. But station masters didn't make a decent wage for a hard days work and they had all the risk that everybody else had as well. If the master got killed and scalped by Indians the stage line would just fine someone else to take their place. "Hey William, you mind keeping it down until I finish my coffee," Chance said smiling.

"Chance, did ya sleep well? Did ya find the stew I left for ya?" William smiled when Chance nodded his head.

"You want to give it try?" William nodded towards the teams.

"I gave that line of work up years ago," Chance said resting his arms on the top rail of the corral.

"Yeah now instead of working with teams you're hunting men for money," William said disapprovingly.

"Spare me the sermon, will ya, it's still too early to shoot someone but I might change my mind," Chance grumbled.

****M&K****

Diego Santos was a man of shadows in this shabby town in the middle of stark white dunes of sand. He wore a poncho and smoked a foul smelling black small cigar. His face was creased with lines of a thousand showdowns and the art of living sporadically in-between when there was a woman to be had.

He wore tight black clothes. His eyes perpetually squinted. He was brocade of night in a land of seemingly eternal summer heat blasted days. He was tall and angular. When he spoke, his voice was deceptively soft and whispery. He stood by his dark horse that seemed to shadow with him, as they had ridden together, as they had seen as far west as Colorado and even the Dakota Territories and as far south as New Mexico and Arizona Territories and Mexico and as far east as Texas and Kansas.

Diego was a man out of time. A wrath with shaggy heavy black dirty hair, and by the way, he was a legend. He still looked young, this peppery one and his pistol sat holstered in just the second perfect way he could pull it out and end lives. Lives counted for little here. Money counted for more. Money for so little to be sold, but it still came in handy.

He stood by his horse at the near-end of Saddlburo. He was looking at the parched grass all round. At the scrubby people of poor clothing and hopeless, gaunt even, eyes, and he looked at the cheap wood buildings, the plank sidewalk, with pieces missing, at the millinery shop, with a fine model dummy in the sand blasted windows, dressed in a saloon dress, fine and long and with colors faded from long years of sun blanched stands in that window, that said no sale. No sale, the falling down hotel, the general store selling its own piles of dust and cobwebs.

He took out his cigarillo. He spat. He petted his horse, Romero, which made the gelding nicker. Diego had just had him brushed and curried and oat-fed at the stables here. Jesus would not have been born, if this had been the stable at hand. Mary and Joseph would have kept walking into infinity, baby caught dead and diseased inside her ever pregnant stomach, before they would let such a thing happen in this dreary smelly dirty place of painful darkness.

Diego pulled off his brown stained cowboy hat. He brushed his hand calloused, especially his thumb and trigger finger, through his thick mop of hair. He wanted someone to talk to. He wanted to not have to scan his eyes for the next hombre with the next bullet to head in Diego's direction, before Diego's bullet headed in said hombre's direction first.

He wanted not to go out in that desert the Americano's called Kansas, where man and horse would fry and die of thirst and could wonder aimlessly among the green landscapes.

His profession, his risk: The screams of death. The hellish howls of the dying, the blood spilled out like a majestic carpet on the sands or on the wood flooring, on mountains, in valleys, always the blood spilling as if quietly and with stateliness running away from the dying in such pain, that it had had the goodness once to empower broken body, forgotten already, with life such as it was.

Where gunmen sing sonnets and women wear gingham and learn to get used to most of their children dying at birth or before or before the age of five, making need of numbers of children to make up for the deaths, numbers of lives, out here, making up for quality of life, out here.

Diego had had a stack of flapjacks and chicory coffee at Tilson's and then had brought his horse, leading him to the stable. He would give anything to be in a fancy place like well like anywhere but here. A man gets to thinking when he's riding horseback endless days and nights, camping where he just about falls off, hoping the snows don't freeze him, the heat doesn't bake him dry to bone. He hurts riding Romero. All the time. Riding horseback for such long times hurts the joints, the groin, tilts the body one way then another, far too much. Jars head and skeleton. The horse knows its own pain.

He was muscular but thin. He had killed maybe hundreds of men in his time. Some women too. But he had no pride in any of it. They had been killed blood gutted intestines groping out inside the body before leaking out into the Western air of forgiveness because of money on their heads or bravura on their part or some by accident. Only one woman was killed because it had to do with Diego's emotions. He had none after he killed her. He learned how deeply not to care, all for money to stay away from little towns and villages like Saddlburo. But there was a job waiting for him in Dodge if he could get there in time and that was another three days ride north of here.

****M&K****

Kitty walked in the back door of the house, with a weary sigh. She shut the back door quietly behind her wanting just a few moments to gather herself before facing her Aunt and cousins. She couldn't help but hearing the low murmurs coming from the living room. She didn't want to hear what they were talking about, but Michelle condemning voice was hard to block out.

"Well any decent woman wouldn't have allowed them…." Michelle critiqued. "I believe I would have killed myself first," she added cynically.

"Mother, she might not have had anything to do the right thing," Rene pointed out.

"Well if she didn't she never should have come back to town. And half naked behind a stranger to begin with she should have just ran away," Michelle harped.

"That's it," Kitty snapped out in a burst of anger as she joined them in the other room. "There's a stage that leaves in a hour towards Wichita, it will be better for everyone involved if you were on it," Kitty gritted out trying to keep her gun powder of a temper from exploding fully in their faces.

"Oh Kitty," Rene said waving a hand in front of her as if she was brushing something off.

"You can't be serious Kathleen," Michelle gasped out stunned.

"I'm dead serious." Kitty stated meeting her Aunt's stunned disapproving look straight on with one of her own that she generally used with the rowdy cowboys she was ordering out of the Long Branch.

"Kitty," Rene gasped out seeing the looks passing between her mother and cousin.

"I've bit my tongue long enough, trying to give you three the benefit of not knowing how to live out here. I can't do it, I just can't do it anymore," she declared loudly and firmly. "You three came here as family and guest but you've worn out your welcome by criticizing every little thing." Kitty stated.

"We haven't criticized everything Kathleen," Michelle corrected.

"Oh you haven't," Kitty said. "You've criticized me for running a saloon and owning my own business," Kitty said with a wave of her hand. "But that's all right because I'm use to that. You critsized Matt for doing his job differently, you've corrected _my children_ in their own home from their manners on how they eat and sit down, you judged them for how they dressed and who they married. You've criticized how Matt runs Dodge, different from the police in New Orleans. Well this isn't New Orleans and Matt has to duck and dodge real bullets everyday he wears that badge because there are still some men out here that don't respect the law." Kitty ranted unaware that Mark was standing in the foyer listening. "You even thought, Matt was going to hurt his own son for a different opinion, which would never happen. Of course he doesn't agree with Mark about no gun allowed, because he knows that's not going to stop anybody. I don't even agree with Mark, but it's his opinion. Now you think just because Julia was attacked she should have killed herself!" Kitty snapped.

"A decent woman would have," Michelle stated.

"And I think you've read too many dime novels. They are just stories and they aren't true and if you think they are you're better off back in New Orleans reading them." Kitty bit out as Joe started to fuss. "Now excuse me while I tend to my son," Kitty said moving towards her bedroom in swoosh of sweeping skirts.

****M&K****

Jacob sat there in the stiff back chair beside the bed holding Julia's hand tightly in his while she slept. When he first got to Doc's office, Kitty had just stepped out of the room and warned him.

"_Doctor Chapman had to give her some medicine to sedate her, she's sleeping now," Kitty said seeing the worried look cross Jacob's face. _

"_Was she…." Jacob stammered unable to finish the sentence, because he didn't want to think about it. _

"_No," Kitty said reassuringly. "She's just shook up a little bit, but she was…Well she was concerned about Matt." Kitty stated evenly._

"_He go after them," Jacob stated rather than asked. It was a question that didn't need answered but Kitty answered it with a nod of her head anyways. "I hope he catches the bastards," Jacob said looking grim face. _

"_He will," Kitty said firmly. "But right now she needs you. She doesn't need to be upset right now." She warned._

"_Is it all right if I sit with her," Jacob said unsure of what to do now._

"_I think that would be a start," Kitty said. "I'll come back over later to check on her," Kitty said leaving Julia in his capable hands._

When he walked in the room and saw how vulnerable she looked lying there against the white sheets everything he had been feeling earlier; all the anger and self-pity dissolved away into an afterthought. All that mattered now was Julia. She was alive, and nothing matter much beyond that.

So he sat holding her hand, thank God a hundred times over for what he wasn't so sure of. For letting Julia live, for not making it the worst thing ever to happen. For letting Cole Thornton show up when he did and save her from a fate worse than death.

Maybe he was thanking God for opening his eyes and showing him the light. He had been so furious this morning about her wanting to continue working in the Long Branch, after what happened last night. He just wanted her safe. But he hadn't been able to stop this from happening. It was his fault that it happened in the first place. If he hadn't gone home to sulk and mope then Julia would never had been in the buggy heading for home to him. She never would have been attacked and it all rested on his shoulders. But he wasn't going to leave unless she asked him to.

****M&K****

Dillon shifted in his saddle to get a better look at the ground in front of him. He wasn't making very good time having stopped long enough to bury four shallow graves for the Coulters. He had been tracking the outlaw for only a few hours now after finding the site where Julia was attacked, and it appeared he was gaining ground by the recent signs that were left. The men he was following were in no hurry and not even bothering coving their tracks, making the trail obvious enough that any blind fool could have figured out which direction to go.

The big man rode quietly down the trail letting Buck pick his way as he pondered his next move. His shaded eyes focused on a plume of smoke that was rising a mile directly ahead of him and wondered if the men he hunted had decided to set up camp early for the day. A few minutes later it was obvious that the fire was much bigger than it would be for a camp and he instinctively knew there was trouble ahead. He pulled his rifle and kicked Buck into a lope as he readied the gun for action.

****M&K****


	71. Chapter 71

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Well I had the baby another little girl Kathryn Lynn 5lbs 6oz and 19" long. It's exhausting and thrilling all at the same time. But in doing so I sorta lost my train of thought as to how I want to wrap this up. Oops! Hopefully I'll find it again, so this might take a little longer than I planned or expected it too.**_

_**Chapter 71**_

Dillon made his way toward the smoke, hearing shots the closer he got. Hearing shots wasn't that unusual, but the sheer number and different caliber's made him think it was a shootout, rather than someone hunting. He pulled himself into a position to see over the top of the hill and found himself looking down into a small farm yard.

A group of five men had descended on the homestead a few minutes before he had arrived and were furiously destroying everything they could find. The small farm house was engulfed in flames along with the half built barn. There was a man lying face down in the dirt, obviously dead. And two of the men had another man on the ground and were kicking him as if it were a game, while two more held a woman between them. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched the man being beaten in the front yard.

They finally quit kicking the man when they realized he was unconscious and turned their attention to the woman. With little fanfare, the leader of the group began ripping off her clothing as she was held in place by the others. Within minutes she was completely nude in front of them and it wasn't difficult to figure out what their plan was. Matt wasted no time in firing off a shot from his rifle, hitting one of the men holding the woman.

****M&K****

Lydia sat at the table by the stairs playing with her earring as Cole sipped his beer. "Honey if, you're that worried just go see her," Cole said.

"No Jacob is up there with her now," Lydia said. "Besides Mom said Doctor Chapman had to sedate her because she was growing hysterical." Lydia said.

"That doesn't sound like Julia," Cole said.

"No, but it's just the shock and Dad leaving," Lydia admitted with a heavy sigh. "Nobody is thinking clearly right now, we're all just worried," Lydia said glancing over at her brother standing by the corner of the bar talking to Lillian.

****M&K****

"I don't know Lil," Ben sighed out wearily. "Mom's asking me to go after him and he threatened to tan our…my hid if I did," Ben said correcting himself.

"I don't know what to tell you Ben," Lillian said softly hearing the conflict of emotions in his voice. She could just imagine the trouble he was having trying to rationalize it all out. Should he listen to his father and do what he said, or should he do what his mother asked and face his father's furry because of it.

"If I told Dad Mom sent me he'd never believe it until he heard her say it. Mom would never do something like this normally."

"Why not," Lillian asked.

"To her I'm not man enough to do it because to her I'm still a little boy." Ben admitted truthfully. "But if Mom asked me to do this as a way as saying that she accepts the fact that I'm a man then…Well I don't know…." Ben said looking at her.

"I can't tell you what to do Ben, but I'll say this much, you need to do what you think is right," Lillian said.

****M&K****

Con was laughing as the woman pleaded and cried at them to stop from kicking the boy to death, but he just kicked the boy harder in the ribs before turning his attention back to the woman that Slater and Kid held between them. He effetely tore her clothes off leaving her nude in front of them when the shot rang out.

"What the hell…" Con began, but his sentence was cut short by a bullet crashing into Slater's leg making him fall backwards in the dirt grabbing his thigh.

Dillon had seen the woman desperately attempting to fight the men off but they were no match for her. He knew there was no chance for her but him. He leveled his rifle at one of the men holding her firing the shot, before urging Buck down the slope, not knowing if he could make it or not with out getting shot himself.

"It has to be Dillon, every man for himself," Cade said vaulting into his saddle. Mose and Kid helped Slater to his horse to at least give him a fighting chance at escape before they mounted up and rode off as if the hounds of hell were after them. Con stayed firmly in place looking at the woman he wasn't going to get to enjoy for a few seconds longer than was needed. Con slapped the woman hard across the face knocking her down to the ground in a huddling heap before he rode off.

Matt saw what Con had done to the woman as she fell to the ground and crawled over to the still unconscious man and began to weep. Matt fired another shot at the man's retreating backside only to miss his mark, as Con kept riding away at a hard gallop. Matt reined Buck in to find the terrified naked woman, looking at him.

Matt dismounted and reached in his saddle bags for a shirt. He knew it wouldn't fit the small woman it be like the girls trying to wear his shirts when they were younger. It would swallow her whole but she'd be covered up at least. "Ma'am," Matt said softly. She rolled away from him, and scrambled to her feet, desperately trying to cover herself. Matt didn't say another word as he handed her the shirt to slip on while he knelt beside the boy.

She nodded her thanks as she took the red shirt and quickly slipped it around her. "Who are you?" the woman finally asked as she slipped the last button into place.

"Name's Dillon, Matt Dillon," Matt said softly. "I'm the Marshal out of Dodge."

Dillon turned to find the woman staring up at him from her the boy in the yard. The boy was still alive but barely. He had taken one hell of a beating.

****M&K****

Mark stood there in the foyer quietly hidden by the coat tree. He had seen his mother angry, and knew she had a sharp tongue about her when dealing with a few rowdy drunks, but she was more than that this time. He heard the prided passion in her voice as she told Michelle exactly what she thought. He had always known his mother would fight anybody tooth and nail over her kids but this was the first time he actually declared war on somebody for saying something against his father.

Yet upon hearing his mother sharp tongue telling her own flesh and blood to go back to New Orleans and that they weren't welcome here because of their manners towards her family well that was something he never expected from his mother. He had at least thought that she would deal with them until they got tired of Dodge and left on their own free will, never not once did he picture her ordering them to leave. The whole time she had talked her voice had remained even and rough the authority voice she used in Long Branch and to keep him and Adam in line yet when she spoke of his father dodging real bullets her voice somewhat cracked a little.

He never thought about how his father had to face bullets outside of Dodge only in Dodge and there was no way to protect his father out on the prairie from being bushwhacked or ambushed. And you couldn't have men check their guns on the prairie because they needed them in order to survive. And the only way he could think of his Dad not facing bullets was to keep him in Dodge. Yet how did one go about doing that, he wondered then just like a snap he thought of something. Being careful not to be overheard by his Aunt and cousins Mark slipped back out the front door.

****M&K****

Kitty sat in her room still fuming hotly over her Aunt's comment about Julia should have killed herself rather than come back to town after what those men had done to her. Kitty was grateful that Julia didn't have a gun on her or she might have been tempted to do just that after getting at least a couple of them first. Yet she was tired of fighting with her New Orleans relatives about the differences between Dodge and New Orleans constantly. When she thought she had broken through to them they'd go and say something like this and set her off again. She just didn't know how to break it down any better than she already had, so the only logical conclusion was for them go back to New Orleans. There was nothing in Dodge that they wanted or accepted so it was the only choice.

She didn't want to walk back out there and face them, but she couldn't hide in her room all day either. She had children to look after and a saloon to run so she needed to go. With a deep heavy sigh she picked Joe up from where he was laying in the middle of her big bed and held him tight for a second before she let the breathe she had been holding out in a whoosh. Squaring her shoulders as she stood in front of the door, she grabbed the knob and opened it leaving the peaceful sanctuary of her room for the hostile environment of her living room.

****M&K****

Matt smoothed the dirt over the shallow grave. He looked over at the woman wearing his shirt as she knelt beside the boy that was still where he laid. The boy was pretty badly beaten, but at least he'd live unlike the man he'd just buried.

He wanted to curse his rotten luck, but he knew complaining about it wouldn't do any good. It definitely wasn't going to change anything, but once again he found himself at war with himself. He wanted those men badly and with a vengeance for what they'd done to Julia, but he couldn't. He couldn't very well ride after the men that had done this with a woman and injured boy along, and he couldn't leave them here defenseless either. So once again he was in the battle between doing what was right and what was expected of him as a marshal and a father. Matt used the shovel to smooth out the grave mound one more time before patting it and walking over to the woman.

****M&K****

Lydia walked over to her brother leaning against the bar. "Ben, have you seen the boys," she asked. She had just gone looking for them but she didn't spot them anywhere and nobody she asked had seen them either.

"No, but with Michael back in town for a while they probably went fishing," Ben said.

"Yeah," Lydia agreed knowing that was most likely where the boys were. Yet she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was terribly wrong. "You're probably right but I don't know," Lydia said.

"Mark and Adam can but their differences away to spend time with Michael you know that," Ben said. "Stop being a mother hen, you're worse than Mama." He said squeezing her forearm.

****M&K****

Cade Dallinger liked killing sodbusters, after what happened to his parents, but he hated killing the women and children, especially when they would bring a good price down in Mexico and to the Comencheros. The only problem he had was Con, he enjoyed torturing the them before he killed them. Burning the houses and fields, quickly killing the men and using the women for God's purpose was one thing but lingering out their deaths was another. He remembered how much his father and mother had suffered before their untimely deaths; he reckoned that was why he didn't join in on the torturing of women and children. He couldn't stomach it, due to his past.

Growing up in this country he knew where he could go and stumble onto a band of Comanche traders and maybe even get a little pleasure out of the job but first he had to ditch the others. He cautiously glanced over his shoulders finding himself all alone in a sea of grass. There were no signs of the others raising up dirt and dust as they tried to get away from the sharp shooting man. Well he wasn't going to go back tracking to find them, turning his horse north west towards Cimarron he was going to continue with what he had planned before joining up with the blood thirty Con.

****M&K****

Adam Dillon lay on his belly beside Michael Dalton up in Moss's hay loft. He watched curiously as his brother Mark quickly saddled his horse as if he was going camping somewhere. Neither one of the boys spoke a word until Mark left.

"Now where is he going," Adam questioned.

"I don't know, but it's not like Mark either. He's not much of an outdoors man," Michael pointed out.

"What do you say we follow him," Adam said raising his eyebrow.

"Papa would skin me alive, if'n I left town," Michael said rubbing his back side as if already feeling his Dad's hand.

"Yeah, mine too," Adam said. "You don't think…." Adam said shaking his head.

"Don't think what," Michael questioned.

"Naw Mark isn't that stupid." Adam said.

"What are you talking about," Michael demanded.

"Mark going after Dad," Adam said.

"No, he wouldn't," Michael said trying to reassure Adam even though he wasn't so sure.

"I hope not," Adam said.


	72. Chapter 72

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Sorry last chapter was so short but I'm trying to hurry to finish this section up. **_

_**Chapter 72**_

Mark Dillon stood there in his cleaned campsite staring at the ground around him. He had made it to the wrecked buggy site by evening, but now he wasn't as sure as to what set of tracks to follow. He wasn't the hunter like his brothers and father, but he did know enough to survive if he had to on his own for a few days.

"Think before you act, Mark," he murmured to himself that one piece of sound advice his father had gave him years ago was going to be put to the test. He looked at the tracks once again and saw the set of tracks heading towards Dodge and six set of tracks heading further southwest. "Well Dad wouldn't be going back to Dodge just yet," Mark muttered walking over towards his horse. "Well…" he said mounting up on Sampson. "We'll follow those tracks," he said pointing to the ones heading towards the west.

****M&K****

They'd stopped in a large copse right beside a slim stream, before it jutted into the rocks. Anyone chasing them would have to come up behind them through the trees. And none of them were sure that they weren't roaming free since Dillon found them the other day. It was just pure luck they had escape.

Con woke up to hear Slater groaning once again at the bullet in his leg. Mose had taken care of doctoring it the best he could for the time being but even Con knew the bullet had to come out. He sat up in his bed roll, seeing Mose kneeling beside Slater. "How is he," Con asked.

"Not good Con, we need to hole up long enough for me to get that bullet out or take him to the doctor."

"Take him to a doctor," Kid hissed out walking into the camp with a load of fire wood. "Why don't we just leave him," Kid said hostile.

Con look at Mose who looked at him before turning to look at the kid. There were just some things you couldn't explain like war, and how it changes men. Con couldn't walk out on Slater or Mose any more than Mose could him and Slater, or even Slater could with both of them. They were more than just riding partners, and partners in crime they were friends. And friends were hard to come by out here. You could ride for months with some man and never really know him and others you knew and trusted but war did that to men too.

They had known each other before the war, but it was only during the war when they needed to depend on each other in order to survive that they became friends. Mose, Slater and him had all saved each other's lives and none of them wanted to talk about those times. It was part of the reason they rode against sodbusters for the same reason but different in their own light.

"We're not leaving him, you can if'n you want but we're not," Con said firmly looking at the kid. The Kid was still too young to understand all that stood between Mose, Slater and him. And if he lived long enough he might understand it but at this point in his life he was too young and a chip on his shoulder.

****M&K****

Nathan Burdett stepped out on his porch in the crisp morning air. The cattle were bellowing out in the paddocks and horses chomping at the bit raring to go. Over in the smithy he could hear Charlie working the bellows on the forge as he warmed it up. From the main house, he heard the kitchen door slam, Nathan smiled, as listened to the jingling of spurs as they approached the barn to get their orders from Jess his foreman. It was going to be a good morning and even better day.

****M&K****

Bart Jason stood there on his porch having just giving his foreman Jim Purvis orders to carry out this morning before noon. He noticed the two men that had rode in with McCloud, Milt and Pedro were just stepping out of the bunk house still half asleep. He wasn't too sure about those two tag alongs but he didn't care one way or the other as long as McCloud knew what he was doing. Having talked to McCloud earlier that morning about more guns for their range war he figured Nelse was in Dodge taking care of business. It was too bad Dillon had rode out earlier yesterday and they couldn't go through with their plan but he wondered what plan McCloud had up his sleeve.

****M&K****

Nelse McCloud entered the café and looked around; ranchers and townsmen already sat at several of the tables. Nelse instinctively took a seat at a small table where his back would be against a solid wall. He stared at the slate board wall that had the bill of fare written on it in chalk. The good smells of home cooking coming from the kitchen stove made his empty stomach rumble.

An attractive young red headed woman in a yellow sundress and white apron came over to his table. "Might I take your order, sir?" She smiled and asked pleasantly, Nelse was a little surprised she spoke English flavored with a strong Irish brogue.

"Yeah, I want and four eggs sunny side up and coffee." Nelse ordered.

"Sure thing," the girl said before she disappeared into the back.

Nelse kept a careful eye on the crowd of locals noticing everybody was giving him space. He noticed they seemed to be giving Thornton the wide birth too. He sat there wondering which one of them was faster but figure he'd have to test that on his own time not Jason's. Right now he find a weak spot in Marshal Dillon's armor.

****M&K****

Jake Worth, Ed Bowman and Emmett Bowers sat over at the Dodge House eating breakfast together, talking about Burdett and Jason wanting them to sell out. None of them were willing to sell because they all worked to hard to get their spreads the way they were. They were all willing to do what Matt had asked them to do and keep everything peaceful even though they didn't agree with the Marshal's plans. But they all wondered how long it was going to stay peaceful considering Jason and Burdett brought in professional gunmen.

****M&K****

"Where the hell is Anderson?" Valance was pacing angrily, glaring at the distant trail as if willing Buck to suddenly appear. Chet had taken over the watch a couple of hours ago and somehow, despite his boss' pacing, Hawk was sleeping soundly. Valance's mood had turned exceedingly foul when he woke up and realized that Anderson had not returned from Winston yet.

Anderson's mission was simple. Check out the town, its defences, location of the bank, opening and closing times and vigilance of the local law. Anderson was very good at what he did, mingling with the town's populace and gathering information without arousing suspicion, especially when his brother worked at the general store. Valance also was very good at what he did, and that was robbing banks. Anderson was supposed to return to the agreed meeting point before sunset, so that the gang would draw up a plan for the following day.

Anderson would tell him who opened the bank and at what time. Valance would ensure that he and Buck would be the first customers. Anderson, Chet and Hawk would then keep any other early customers away, at gunpoint if necessary. Alone with two heavily armed bank robbers the bank employees would usually comply with their demands and before any one in town, let alone with law any wiser. The gang would depart and the robbery would remain undiscovered until the next customer arrived and found the bank employees tied up. Now that Anderson had joined their group, Valance was a little uneasy about how successfully Ben and Mark Anderson could run interference without his intimidating presence. This unease increased tenfold when Ben failed to arrive on time, something Valance had drilled into the young man with several beatings.

"I swear if he's shacked up with some whore again, I'm going to beat him to within an inch of his life." Valance's face was beginning to match his hair as he got angrier and angrier. Chet seemed well versed in how to behave around Valance when he got in a mood and the greasy haired youth remained uncharacteristically quiet and only Hawk's snores interrupted Valance's diatribe.

"That no good, lazy, low-down excuse for an idiot is probably trying to make some fool point about how much we need him! Well he sure as hell ain't getting a bigger portion - not in this lifetime!"

An enormous snort ripped through the air as Hawk turned onto his back, his mouth hanging open like a fish's. Like a hawk to its prey, Valance swooped down onto Hawk, kicking him viciously in the thigh. "Shut up!"

His nap brought to an abrupt ended by the pain that flared through his leg, Hawk sat up reaching for his gun. Valance anticipated Hawk's reaction and kicked the fumbling hand away from the gun. Finally aware of what was going on, Mark whined, "What the hell did you do that for? I was having a wonderful dream about that saloon in Texas…" Hawk didn't mention his aching hand and leg, he merely continued to lament his interrupted dream.

"Ben isn't back yet - that's why!" Valance snarled, shaking his fist in the direction of Winston.

Hawk shrugged and quipped, "He probably got drunk and decided to try his luck at a poker game or something. He'll be back he wants Dillon more than the bank."

"I don't care! He's got a job to do - and I ain't gonna let him jist dick around whenever he wants to!" Valance picked up a rock and tossed it at little bay who nimbly dodged the flying object.

"Jist calm down, Valance. Ben will be back soon, with some excuse about falling off his horse or something," Chet said smoothly, as he played with his Colts, twirling the guns around on his fingers.

Hawk seemed eager to get out from under Valance's eye and quickly straightened his hat. Winking at Buck, Chet, grinned at them. "Sure Valance," Hawk said.

"Will you stop yammering and get going already!" Valance growled, "At this rate we going to be eating our hats again. "Git!"

Just before they disappeared out of earshot, Hawk yelled, "Don't start the fun without us, Valance!"

Valance ignored the comment and just stood watching the trail, waiting for Ben and Mark to return.

****M&K****

Dust rolls across wind sacred lands, before being stopped by an old man in a brown worn duster hanging from his failing body as he rested in the saddle of an old gray horse. Cold blue eyes shone from under his weathered hat with wisps of graying brown hair. "Charron, we should be outside of Dodge before night fall." Cumberledge shouted over the bawling cattle.

"Yeah, but we got to wait for Matt," Charron yelled back easing his horse closer towards Cumberledge.

"I'm surprised he hasn't made it yet," Luke shouted.

"Might ran into some trouble," Charron said knowing Luke knew how true that could be.

****M&K****

Chance Conager looked down at the old man by the pump as his horse got drink before they started out. "Has there been any trouble down south that you know of," Chance asked the older man.

The old man nodded his head, "Well that depends," the old man said spitting a mouthful of tobacco juice into the dirt.

"Any Injun trouble," Chance asked anything other that he could handle himself.

"Just a few raiding parties here and there and the Army out scouting for the Injuns," the old man said. "A couple range wars brewing down south, but I wouldn't worry about that." The old man said.

Chance nodded his thanks, this time tomorrow he should be in Dodge talking to Nathan Burdett about a job.

****M&K****

_I wish for trees_, Deigo thought. _I wish for one crummy rotten juniper or sagebrush—even sagebrush, or tumbleweed passing by would be good, because then there would be a breeze, or, God forbid, a wind, to knock the sand and dirt and blood and blood money out of my clothes and out of my hand and my soul_.

Goddammit! He kicked his left pale gray once dark brown cowboy boot. The dust and the sand puffed a little circle. He drew his foot back and leaned on the fencing post. He put on his hat.

Making sure his poncho did not deter his firing hand. Old habit. Of course it never did. And he knew before this day was out, he would kill again. How or why or who didn't matter. It was his life, his job, it was him. That kick at the dirt was as emotional as he ever got but a fellow in his line of work hasn't got a right to get mad . He momentarily feared cracking. He brushed the thought away as the dry still day let him stand there sweaty and still in a place of shadows, his and Romero's own, belonging to no one else. It all made for lonely. And sometimes he longed for the day he was a second off in drawing that lethal firearm of his.

He won't tell you. He can't. It's buried deeper in him than any bullet he ever propelled into any human scum before. Their screams are laughs to him. Laughter from hell, my amigo, laughter from the darkest bromide of the darkest drink of the most insane bleeding from all gouts saloon ever in nightmares of the most terrified drunk who slept in alleys and dreamed his alcohol dreams.

Men go mad in lots of ways. Sometimes the madness makes them stronger. Make them a killing machine. Make them move and fire and walk and ride and eat and sleep and occasionally make love with the fine precision of the most elegant time piece ever assembled. Not when he was 17 though.

Diego was new and unseasoned as the youngest colt ever born. He was on his first cattle drive. The War between the states had just ended. Men had nowhere to go. No homes left. The horror of war sick still in their hearts and their eyes. They had wanderlust. They could not settle down. And if punching cows for virtually no money, which they blew in saloons and whorehouses in rail towns, was what they did with their time, it was all right with them. They punched cattle. And the new jaspers fell off their horses often as not. Many killed by cattle stampedes. Many others killed in even more terrible ways, in the raging rivers of life as it was then. While half of Texas remained broke and starving and kicked like a licked dog just because of who they were. There were very few Texas who treated Mexican half breeds with respect, most them looked down their noses at him, but he made them pay since he was eighteen. Those years had taught him brutality. And he vowed to teach whoever he met brutality. It took the length of a moth's wingspan to happen to him; that final bit of it.

****M&K****

Matt finished cleaning up his trail gear as he watched the woman go and stand over the grave. She didn't talk much, barely said two words, not that he was much of a talker to begin with. He still didn't know what he was going to do with her and the boy and the men he wanted to go after. The logical choice would be to take them back into Dodge and give up his chase. He didn't want to give it up though, he really wanted those men.

****M&K****

Susannah looked down at the grave side of her father, wondering what she was going to do now. She had known this trip was a bad idea from the beginning, yet there was no objecting to her father. She still recalled the day her father had come in their house in Middleton and stated promptly that he sold the farm and they were heading west to Denver. Her mother hadn't been dead more than a month when he decided to pick up roots and leave. At first she thought it was the grief talking, but it had been true and they had bad luck ever since they started.

She looked back at the lawman that knelt on bended knee gathering up and cleaning up their morning camp. She hadn't talked to him too much unsure of whether or not she could trust him and he didn't push her. For that she was grateful because she didn't think she could explain everything yesterday any ways. Now she was in charge and for the second time in her life she wasn't sure what was going to become of her and her brother. Turning away from the grave side she walked back towards her brother lying in the dirt beaten and broken. She was going to have to trust her instincts and confide in the lawman and hope for the best this time. Her brother's and hers life depended on it.

****M&K****

Adam woke up and covered for Mark the best he could, to the point that he thought his mother bought it. It wasn't easy to lie to his mother about Mark waiting down at Delmonico's to have breakfast with him and Michael before they went fishing, but he thought she bought it. So Adam made a hasty retreat from the house and ran to the Dodge House. He needed Michael's help in covering for him and his brother at least until he found his brother.

****M&K****

Ben sat there in Delmonico's with Lillian just picking at his breakfast. Today was the day he was going to defy one of his parents but which one he still wasn't sure of. Him and Lydia had come up with a logical excuse to keep him from riding out after his father last night, and his mother had agreed but he wasn't sure how long they could keep putting their mother off.

He wanted to go after his father because his mother asked him too. In her own small way she was showing him how much she trusted and accepted the fact that he was no longer a boy. He didn't want to let her down but it was a tough choice to make. He either had to deal with the wrath of Kitty Russell Dillon which was worse than a stampede of herding cattle, or deal with wrath of his father which was like facing a grizzly bear without a knife. Grizzly or cattle, which one would be safer? Maybe he could get lucky and his mother would take it back saying it was the heat of the moment or something along those lines to where he didn't have to defy either of them. God how he wished it was just something she burst out in a moment of panic, but his gut was telling him it wasn't.

****M&K****

Jacob stood up from the chair he had sat in all night and walked to the window rubbing the crick in the back of his neck. He stared out the window at the morning traffic that moved up and down Front Street. Slowly rubbing a hand over his face and feeling the morning stubble under his hand, he cursed himself yet again for being a damn fool. It was his damn fault she was lying there in the bed hurt. It was his foolish pride thinking that he could protect Matt Dillon's daughter from every evil thing in this world by marrying her. Yet two days in a row she had been molested and hurt and all because of him…Well that wasn't entirely true either, he admitted to himself.

It was his foolish pride that didn't want her working in the Long Branch anymore. And it was her pride that insisted that she could handle things that happened in the Long Branch. Hadn't she thrown it in his face that she was doing just fine on her own with the drunk? She had been until the stairs he admitted and even then she was putting up one hell of a fight. She was already black and blue and he had to let his mouth and his pride get the better of him, that's why she was coming home alone. From his brief conversation with Lydia when she brought him a supper tray, he found out that Julia was giving up the Long Branch for good because of him. He also found out a few other things too thanks to his sharp tongued sister in law who gave it too him with both barrels last night.

He had been worried at first that Kitty was going to blame him for what happened but she didn't so it seemed. Ben didn't even seem to blame him, but then Ben might understand a little of what he was going through thanks to Lillian. When Kitty and Ben didn't seem to blame him, he thought maybe Julia hadn't told them about the fight they had earlier, but that disappeared when Lydia gave him hell and blamed him. he knew if Julia confided in Lydia about everything that happened then Kitty and Ben surely knew too. He wondered if Ben was just waiting for a chance to beat his brains in for what he done, not that he blamed Ben in the least. He would want to beat his sister's husband's hide if the roles were reversed. Yet he wondered how long he'd have to wait.

****M&K****

Lydia and Cole walked into the back of the house noticing Kitty standing over the stove fixing breakfast while Michelle, Rene and Andre sat in silence at the table.

"Morning Mama, Aunt Michelle, Rene, Andre," Lydia greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," Kitty greeted not bothering to turn around from where she was fixing breakfast.

"Lydia, don't you know how to knock," Michelle reprimanded.

Lydia watched as her mother's back stiffened to the point of breaking. She had felt the tension in the air when she first came in and knew her Aunt Michelle hadn't forgiven her mother for her outburst yesterday and her mother was stubborn enough not to apologize either. Lydia didn't blame her mother for not apologizing after all Michelle had it coming. "I know how to knock but I don't have to in my home," Lydia said icily, as she rubbed a hand on her mother's back.

"But this isn't your home anymore dear," Rene said. "Remember you married _him…_" Rene said giving Cole a disapproving glance.

"Now hold on," Lydia bit out through clenched teeth, turning to face them with her hands on her hips.

"Lydia," Kitty said turning to put a hand on her daughter's arm and patting it gently. "Don't say something you're going to regret later," Kitty warned softly.

"Is that your way of apologizing Kathleen," Michelle asked primly.

"No, because I haven't said anything I regret yet," Kitty bit out. "I meant every word I said last night." She argued.

"Kitty, how could you, after everything Mother has done for you," Rene questioned tartly.

"After everything she's done for me," Kitty snapped out. "Name one thing that your mother has done for me," Kitty demanded.

"How about taking your daughter in to live with her while she went to school," Rene pointed out.

"I appreciate that she did but that wouldn't have stopped me from sending Lydia to school either," Kitty pointed out with a tilt of her head. "There were and are plenty of places for Lydia to stay at or any of my children down in New Orleans. And I'll say it again I think it's time you all went back to where you belong." Kitty said, smacking Cole's hand as he tried to steal some bacon.

"Ouch," Cole said rubbing the back of his hand where the wooden spoon had landed.

"Stay out of the bacon," Kitty said shaking the spoon at him.

"Mama you want me to get the boys," Lydia asked knowing her mother was finished with her out of town relatives.

"No, Mark and Adam are going to eat breakfast with Michael at Delmonico's before they go fishing. Although how they are going to go fishing with no poles I don't know," Kitty muttered.

"Dad still hadn't given them back yet," Lydia gasped out shocked.

"How could he when he snapped them both like twigs," Cole pointed out.

"Maybe they are going to use his and your poles Mama," Lydia suggested.

"Doubt it," Kitty said fixing a plate. "Adam is covering for Mark about something and they're both up to something but what I don't know," Kitty said.

"Who knows," Lydia said. "Maybe they are trying to spend time with Michael and not fight for change," she said hopefully.

"Un-huh," Kitty tisked with her tongue, "I know them better then for them to do that."

****M&K****

Traveling anywhere was dangerous all its self but coming down from the Dakotas was even more dangerous with the Sioux and Piute and Cheyenne on the war paths. Anyone willing to travel under such conditions was risking their own lives. Chance didn't mind the risks because he risked his own life everyday just by waking up in the morning.

The landscape had changed from a mountainous to rolling valleys of lush green poking through the brown sea of dead buffalo grass. Josiah's station was last station that stood between him and the Kansas border was only 15 miles away. In four days after Josiah's station he'd be at Wilson's Creek and two days from that he'd be in Dodge, if he made it that far, still alive.

****M&K****

Diego rode through the little village of Chorrillos which he had lived as a child. The village hadn't changed much with its poor humble dwellings and crumbling adobe walls. He debated stopping long enough for a drink before continuing on his path. The cantina offered the last chance at a drink for at least the next seventy five miles. Many of men had lost their lives trying to cross the La Jornada.

He shook his canteen of water, half full; he'd need to fill it up before he even tried to go on. Crossing the La Jornada was the quickest way to Dodge but the driest too. It was seldom traveled anymore which meant it was safer and even more dangerous. But crossing the La Jornada during the heat of the day wasn't the wisest of choices either, for a man could lose their way very easily due to the heat and mirages and lack of water if he wasn't prepared. Diego dismounted and walked over to the village well to fill his canteen the rest of the way and to drink his belly full of the water before he started out across the great journey.

****M&K****

The chase was on, and as Valance and his men outdistanced the pose from Winston, he turned to shout at Hawk, "Chet's is going to need a horse!"

Nodding, Hawk dropped back, slowing down enough for the pose to catch sight of him again. Keeping low over his saddle, Hawk sped up as the pose fired on him. Valance, Hawk and Buck knew these plains like the back of their hand, having long used their twisting bluffs and buttes to escape posse and rival gangs. They had used this trick before.

Hawk turned sharply around a small hill and as the pose charged after him, they rode straight into Valance and Buck and the Anderson brother's fire. Those still able to ride after the initial volley, instantly turned and retreated, leaving behind three dead, and three new horses.

"Choose one and let's go", Valance snapped at Buck, as the man dismounted.

Chet Atmore looked very unhappy, his lip was split, and a black eye was beginning to form. "Damn it all Valance, this ain't how it was supposed to go down."

Ben Anderson kicked the sulky kid as he passed, "Quit whining - you ain't the only one who got to miss out on some fun."

"Yeah right ", Chet replied, as he mounted one of the horses, "You got to stay in town at the saloon."

Buck snorted at the pout Josh had on his face, and laughed, "Hell Kid, you're just mad that it wasn't you doing the scouting!"

"I told you Buck don't call me Kid," Chet grounded out squaring off with the older man.

"Would you stop being so touchy," Hawk said, grabbing the last two horses' reins.

"Ya'll gonna stand here all day and jist let them yahoos catch us?" Valance asked.

"Hell no - let's go, we got us an appointment in Dodge." Ben Anderson shouted.

****M&K****

"Well," Con asked walking over towards Mose. "Did you get it," Con asked.

"I got it," Mose said holding up the bullet in between his bloody fingers. "He's plum sure lucky it wasn't very deep," Mose said.

"Yeah," Con said looking around the campsite. "Where's the kid," Con asked.

"He left," Mose said. "Rode out a little after you did," he added.

"Scared of sticking around huh," Con laughed.

"Yep," Mose said.

"How far did he get," Con asked knowingly.

"He's out there a ways," Mose said pointing in the direction of the open prairie. "Just leave him for the buzzards, he wasn't worth much."

"No he sure wasn't," Con admitted. "Now all we do is wait it out a while," Con sighed out heavily.

"Yep," Mose said getting up from where he knelt beside Slater's feverish body.

****M&K****

Ben Dillon was working on his courage and first afternoon beer, talking to his sister Lydia about chasin' after their father. They had to think of someway to convince their mother otherwise. They had convinced her that it would be best to give Matt at least a day's head start last night that way he couldn't say anything about Ben tagging along then. It still surprised Ben that Kitty wanted him to go after Matt but he was more worried about his father's reaction to him following him than his mother's.

Matt Dillon was a man of his word, and Ben knew that it didn't matter how old he was, he still wasn't too old not to get his butt kicked by his father. And he didn't think there was a book thick enough to protect his back side either. But giving his age too he could almost see his father literally kicking his butt to teach him some respect too, regardless if it was his mother's idea. Matt wasn't going to take his order not being followed when he spelled it out so clearly either. A little of gray explanation might save him a few seconds to brace himself for the blow but only a few seconds. It was up to him and Lydia to find a way to change their mother's mind.

****M&K****

Mark stooped down to look at the tracks in front of him. He saw where they had stopped for a moment. He could see his father's boot impression in the soft dust where he must have stop to do the same thing. It wasn't hard to know it was Matt Dillon's heel impression because Mark knew his father's right boot had two nails missing from its heel. "At least we're on the right track Sampson," Mark said uncorking his canteen and taking a drink of the stale water. Hanging the canteen back on his saddle horn, he dug in saddle bag for some jerky. Finding it he grabbed his rein and started to walk leading Sampson behind him like his father had done.

Mark wondered how much farther up head of him his father was. He wondered how much trouble he was going to be in too once he caught up to his father.

****M&K****

Adam rode along at a steady pace, cursing his brother for getting him into this trouble. Mark had at least a half a day's ride ahead of him and knowing his brother wasn't much of outdoors man, Mark couldn't be much farther of head of him. He sure hoped he was right in what he had told Michael, that he'd be back by evening. Only because he didn't want Michael getting switched for not minding, that and Michael wasn't the strongest boy around either. Michael would surely squeal like a little pig and turn him and Mark both in. Adam just hoped he caught up to Mark in time.

****M&K****

"Well how's she doing," Kitty asked walking into the back bedroom of Doc's office with a tray of steaming hot food.

"She still hasn't woke up yet," Jacob said wearily. "I thought you said it was a mild sedative," he said looking questionably at Kitty.

"It was," Kitty reassured him. "Why don't you go talk to Doctor Chapman, I think he's over in the Long Branch, I'll sit with her a while," Kitty offered.

"All right," Jacob conceded. It was almost noon and Julia still hadn't woke up, and he was starting to get worried.

Kitty waited until she heard the out office door click shut. "Mmmm maybe I should have had him eat first," Kitty said out loud to herself. "I'm sure he would have appreciated Julia's favorite dinner of chicken and dumplings," she said hearing the loan moan fill sigh. "Oh well, he can eat it later I guess," Kitty said smiling as she looked at her daughter. "All right Julia, give it up, I know you're faking it," Kitty said.

"Am I ever going to be able to fool you," Julia said shifting a little to sit up in bed.

"No because I'm your mother," Kitty said moving the tray to sit on the stand by the bed. "How do you feel," Kitty asked helping her daughter sit up on the side of the bed.

"I still feel like a mule kicked me and I want to cut my sister's tongue out so she can't talk." Julia said taking a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"Oh," Kitty said. "Let me guess, she gave Jacob an earful," Kitty said knowingly.

"Yes, and now he's feels guilty because of her." Julia said.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he should feel guilty," Kitty snapped out roughly. "My word Julia, it was because of him that you were going home alone. I like Jacob I truly do but could the boy move any slower," Kitty questioned seeing the confusion in Julia's eyes. "Like the other day in the Long Branch. If it had been Lydia or your father there Nelse McCloud would never have gotten you to the stairs."

"Mother stop," Julia said firmly. "I don't think you have any room to talk. You've done things to make Daddy feel guilty and they were things he had no control over." Julia pointed out.

"I have not," Kitty burst out.

"You haven't, you punish him every time he can't make it to a social or a picnic because of his job." Julia said. "I wonder how you're going to punish him this time," Julia said looking at her mother.

"I'm not," Kitty said evenly knowing Julia was right to a point. She did punish Matt for doing his job instead of keeping one of their dates but she couldn't this time. "So why are you punishing your husband," Kitty asked.

"I'm not, I just don't want to see the pity in his eyes," Julia said shaking her head softly. "I don't want him feeling guilty for something he didn't do," she sighed softly.

"You're going to have to face him sooner or later Julia, you can't keep pretending you're asleep." Kitty said.

"I know," Julia sighed out sipping her soup. "I guess now I got to pay the fiddler huh," Julia said.

"I'm afraid so honey," Kitty said patting her hand. "I'll go get the fiddler," Kitty said getting up just as Doctor Chapman and Jacob walked back into the room.

"Mama, any word from Daddy yet," Julia asked curiously.

"No," Kitty said shaking her head. "You just rest and don't worry about it," Kitty said giving her daughter an encouraging smile before leaving her alone.

****M&K****

"Stage's coming in!" Zeke shouted, causing Chance and Josiah too lift their eyes to the east, as Zeke and Jim pulled the team that stood ready to go in the coral out towards the hitching post.

"Jim yours goes on first!" yelled Josiah as the stage pulled to a halt, in front of the station. Jim and Zeke started unhitching the tired team of horses from the stage as the driver opened the door for the passengers.

"Fifteen minutes folks," The driver said. "There's coffee and water inside," he added. The tired driver made his way to the water trough, splashing water on his face; he looked up at Chance and grinned.

"Hey! Chance!"

"Good to see ya Ricky. What's the trail like back that way?"

"Well if ya like eating dust and seeing cattle there's plenty of that. Herders are driving in slowly towards Dodge and Wichita, but it's pretty much quiet," Ricky stated. "Depends on where ya heading though too," Ricky added.

"Dodge," Chance stated.

"Figured as much, I'd stay away from there if I was you," Ricky said. "Trouble's brewing over there might thick."

"So I've heard," Chance said looking at his friend. "I'll be seein' ya, Ricky," Chance said mounting up on his horse and heading towards Dodge.

****M&K****

"Marshal Dillon," Susannah said in a weak voice as she walked back over towards where Matt knelt drinking a cup of coffee. "What's going to happen to us now," she questioned.

"Well I don't know," Matt answered honestly.

"What day is it," Susannah asked suddenly puzzled wondering how long they had been on the trail.

"Thursday," Matt answered looking at her questionably. "Why," he questioned.

"I lost track of a day or two… It's a long story, and not important now." Susannah said. _Only three weeks, three weeks of pure hell,_" she thought. "We were heading to Denver. Papa hired a guide in Abilene to take us to Denver. He left in the middle of the night with all the money and everything else he could carry. Then our wheel broke, Papa tried to fix it the best he could hoping someone would come along." she said with a laugh. "Funny now, Papa said we'd be better off trying to walk for help after waiting three days for help."

"You have family in Denver," Matt asked.

"No," Susannah admitted.

Matt listened as Susannah talked and told him in details how they ended up here. She talked about her mother, and her father and her brother. He didn't push her for answers but he listened with a patient ear.

"Marshal, how far is Dodge from here," Susannah asked as she knelt beside her brother's form.

"At least a half a day's ride from here," Matt said.

"Will you take us there," Susannah asked suddenly afraid that she'd be left alone.

"Yeah," Matt said knowing he was going to have to go that rout anyways.

****M&K****

Adam cleared the little knoll and looked towards the horizon; he had caught up to Mark partly. He could just see his brother cresting the knoll in front of him, walking at a leisurely pace. Adam didn't know whether to fire a shot to alert Mark of his presence or follow behind him carefully. He chose the latter route hoping that it didn't get them in trouble later.

****M&K****

Mark wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked out onto the stark barren land before him. The horizon was ablaze with the heat of the burning wasteland as he crossed the endless sea of greenish brown grass that stood between his home and his father. He realized one thing in traveling vast land it gave a person time to think. Think and second guess themselves, he thought.

When he had started out after Matt, Mark hadn't been thinking rationally. He's only thought had been finding his father and trying to convince him to come back to Dodge where he was safer, at least in Dodge Matt Dillon had control. Now that he had time to think a little more about it Mark wondered if he had made a mistake, he'd find out soon enough once he caught up to his father.

****M&K****

Jacob leaned against the wall as Doctor Chapman looked Julia over once again.

"Well young lady there seems to be nothing wrong with you that time won't fix. I think it's safe for you go home now," Doctor Chapman said washing his hands once again.

"Thanks, Doctor Chapman," Julia and Jacob both said in perfect unison.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Chapman said exiting the room.

"Before you say anything, I'm not leaving until Dad get's back," Julia said hastily.

"Who knows when that will be," Jacob said knowingly.

"I don't care I'm not leaving until then. You didn't see the look in his eyes when he heard what happened." Julia said. "I'm going to be here when he get's back," Julia said.

"Julia, I understand that you're worried about Matt but you don't know when he's going to come back." Jacob pointed out.

"He'll be back by Friday because he's going to want to be here when the drovers hit town." Julia said.

"Julia," Jacob said trying to reason with her with out starting a fight once again.

"I have to know that if he did catch them, he didn't kill them. I have to know Jacob." She stated roughly only to sigh out wearily.

"All right," Jacob said as the understanding hit him. She wasn't blaming him or worried about him protecting her, it was more than that. She was worried about Matt going against the law he loved so much in order to protect her. "Julia, about yesterday," Jacob started wanting to clear the air between them, not wanting to break the peace either but knowing it had to be done.

"Don't," Julia said looking at him pleadingly. "It wasn't your fault," she added softly.

"Yes it was," Jacob grated out. "If I hadn't let my pride get the better of me…well you wouldn't have been coming home alone," he said looking down at the floor.

"No, I wouldn't have but then I might also be widow too," Julia said simply. "You can't look back, because you can't change things even when you do, you have to look forward and towards the good stuff not focusing on the bad Jacob." She said thoughtfully.

"Oh sweetheart," Jacob said closing the six inch gap between them in two strides. He didn't even think as he held her tight against his chest wanting to protect her from everything but knowing he couldn't. "I'm so sorry," he whispered against her temple.

"I am too," Julia said wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on tight. "I love you, and I'd do anything for you." Julia said punctuating her words with a kiss. Jacob didn't give her a chance to pull away or break their kiss as he drew her closer and fully engulfing her in his arms refusing to let go.

****M&K****

"Lydia," Cole said walking into the saloon office in search of his wife.

"Yeah," Lydia called out behind a couple barrels.

"Have you seen your brothers and Michael around." Cole asked.

"No, but Mama said Adam told her they were going fishing this morning after eating breakfast at Delmonico's why," Lydia said looking over the barrels.

"Mom told Michael to be home by noon and still no sign of him."

"They might have lost track of time, I sure everything is all right though," Lydia said reassuringly.

"Oh I'm sure they are fine too, I was just hoping you'd know where they went fishing at," Cole said.

"Well knowing Adam and Mark and Michael they probably headed towards the Ronigers place to grab the triplets," Lydia said.

"I knew I married you for a reason," Cole said giving her a playful smirk.

"Oh get out of here," Lydia said with a wave of her hand. "And have fun," she called out after him.

****M&K****

Kitty walked back into the house after running a few errands, she hoped her Aunt had taken her advice and decided to pack up and go home. She didn't know how she was going to deal with it all. First three citified relatives that still didn't have a clue as to what life was like outside their parlors and parties. Then she was going to have to deal with the trail hands that were always long on arms and high on talk and full on whiskey. She sure loved their business but being pawed at like a piece of meat and having to throttle their advance with grace and poise was something she never looked forward too. Then she had to worry about Lydia working among them, and now she had to worry about Lillian and Ben's reaction and that wasn't going to be easy. Sometimes that boy was too much like his father. And the twins…with them at war with each other over Matt and their ideas to hold the law in Dodge…well she didn't want to think about what trouble they would get into. It was just the mixture of emotions and thoughts that was starting to wear her down and that wasn't the only problem they had either.

She wished Matt was home but she also hoped he caught the men that attacked Julia. She wanted them caught as much as he did not because of what they done to Julia but…so they couldn't do it too anyone else, Julia had gotten lucky that Cole Thornton had come along when he did.

She just wanted Matt home, not just because she missed him because she did but because of the little things. It was just a little easier to deal with things knowing he was home. Michelle wouldn't bother her so much with her comments about Dodge and their manners. She would feel like she was… betraying them…cutting them to shreds… she didn't know what to call it truthfully. She couldn't really call it traitorous either. How could you be a traitor or betray something you never really had before. Michelle and Rene may be the only blood family she had left not counting her father even she didn't know whether or not he was still alive, but that was half the problem they were family. They were her family by blood but that didn't mean to much either. She just felt compelled to give them a chance, a chance that Matt would understand though their children didn't really.

Maybe it was because she had gone so many years without having any family to suddenly having them all over the place that made the difference. All she knew for sure was she wanted her husband home.

She wanted him home for more than the support in dealing with Michelle and Rene. She wanted to feel his arms around her telling her everynight everything was going to be all right. She wanted that secure knowledge that nothing was going to happen in the Long Branch like the other night with him there. The knowing that no matter how rowdy the cowboys got, or how drunk that when the night was over she was going to be wrapped snuggly into Matt's side. It was those little things…a warm embrace, a gentle smile, a loving kiss, one long night of loving… Joe let out a wail to remind her that he was still there. "Hey there little man," Kitty sighed out picking the wiggling bundle up in her arms. "What's the matter, you missing Daddy too," she cooed as she undid the buttons to her shirt waist so he could nurse. "I don't care what I have to do, but I swear once your Daddy gets home we're going to have us some much needed alone time." She swore determinedly while Joe nursed. Kitty had to smile when she felt Joe's tiny fist hitting her breast. "Yes, even if I have to knock him out," Kitty chuckled softly.

****M&K****

Ben started across the alley with Lillian on his arm, having just finished lunch down at Delmonico's. He was still having the conflict of emotions and thoughts as to which parent to listen too. He wanted to follow his mother's wishes, if only to prove that he was man enough to handle it. Yet the thought of facing his father wasn't the best choice in the matter. So he did what most people did when faced with a conflicting choice, he buried his head and hoped his mother would forget or change her mind.

Lillian noticed how quiet Ben was, not that he said too much to begin with but at least you could carry on a conversation with him. Only you couldn't carry on anything with him today, because he was still arguing with himself over Kitty and Matt. She wondered if Kitty realized just what kind of pressure she was putting on Ben's shoulders?

Ben didn't want to tell Kitty know because the small request was saying things a lot louder than words could. It was a gesture of trust and away for Kitty to say loud and clear she accepted the fact that Ben wasn't a little boy anymore. Ben didn't want to go against his father's wishes either, knowing Matt had left him behind to help protect his mother and sisters because Matt trusted him enough. It wasn't an easy choice because it boiled down to on both sides who's trust did he break. Maybe she should have a word with Kitty alone, she thought as Ben guided her into the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Matt looked around the still smoking homestead for anything he could salvage and use to make a travois to take Susannah and her brother Gabe back to Dodge. Matt's mind was made up he couldn't leave Susannah and Gabe by themselves to go for Doctor Chapman. Nor could he continue on after the men that had done this, although he wished he could. He didn't want to let those devils get away from him but there just wasn't another choice. The only option he had was to take Susannah and Gabe back to Dodge then figure out what to do from there.

Matt found four poles that would do for the travois. He started to build it hoping they could at least get a head start out first thing in the morning.

"Marshal Dillon," Susannah said softly smiling at him as she came up beside him holding a coffee cup.

Matt saw the gentle flirting smile she gave him as he took the cup from her trembling hands. He nodded his head in thanks as he took a sip of the coffee. If Susannah's hand hadn't of trembled when she gave him the cup he would have thought she was flirting with him but that tremble spoke more than the smile. It was her hasty retreat that spoke of the fear she was trying to hide.

By watching Susannah, he couldn't help but wondering how Julia was doing. He knew Julia had enough support to get through this without him there, but he'd rather be in Dodge helping her through this instead of chasing them. But they had to be stopped too.

****M&K****

Andre hurried along the boardwalk heading back to Kitty's house. He wasn't all that happy about it as he did. He had sent a telegram to New Orleans and things weren't looking all that good. Things were worse now than when they left. They had started out with a plan to make things better but even now that plan was falling apart, thanks to Kitty or Michelle he wasn't so sure at the moment. All Andre knew to be true was Michelle better start remembering why they were in Dodge to begin with or it was nothing but a waste.

****M&K****

"Julia, are you sure you don't want some help," Jacob asked looking at his wife.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself Jacob Roniger besides if you helped then I'd never get them on," Julia teased.

"What's wrong with that," Jacob chuckled.

"Nothing really, but I think Doctor Chapman is going to need the room come tomorrow night." Julia said smiling at Jacob.

"Well your mother said we could stay at the house tonight instead of the Long Branch." Jacob said.

"I think mama is getting tired of Aunt Michelle and her ways," Julia said. "I don't know if I want to stay in the house with them or not." Julia admitted. "We could stay at the Long Branch just not go down stairs." She suggested.

"Don't matter to me," Jacob said. "But I think we've had enough close calls already," he pointed out.

"I agree but I'm not leaving Dodge until Dad gets home, with or without them," Julia said firmly.

"You really think he's going to kill them don't you," Jacob said giving a voice to Julia's fear.

"Yes, and if he does it'll be going against everything he ever stood for."

****M&K****

Kitty was just starting towards Ma Smalley's house to see if Frannie would watch Joe for the night, when she bumped into Jane. "Jane," Kitty said politely.

"Kitty, have you seen the boys," Jane asked.

"No I haven't but Adam said they were going fishing today," Kitty said.

"Yes, I know but I also told Michael to be home before dark," Jane said looking at her.

"Oh," Kitty said realizing how late it was getting to be.

"Cole rode out towards the Roniger's house to fetch them about an hour ago," Lydia said coming up behind her mother. "They probably lost track of time with the triplets," Lydia said.

"Either that or Bess is feeding them," Kitty said smiling. "I wouldn't worry too much Jane they'll be back soon," Kitty added.

"If Cole don't find them Bess will probably keep them the night," Lydia added.

"Yes, Bess won't let them try to ride back to town after dark," Jane agreed. "You'll let me know if Cole doesn't find them won't you," Jane said.

"Sure," Lydia said. "Mom, Julia said she'd watch Joe tonight cause she isn't working or going home," Lydia said taking the basket from Kitty's hand.

"All right," Kitty said watching her daughter turn to leave.

"When do you think we're going to have a grandbaby from her?" Jane asked.

"I don't know," Kitty admitted truthfully. "I think the twins birth scared her into not wanting any," she added.

"Well that would scare any woman and give them reason to rethink things," Jane agreed. "I hope she doesn't wait too long though," she remarked softly.

"It's hard to say with Lydia, I have a feeling I'll be made a grandma by Julia before Lydia is ready," Kitty chuckled softly.

"Who knows," Jane said. "I'll see you later Kitty," Jane said.

"Yeah," Kitty said watching Jane hurry across the street.

****M&K****

Mark stood perfectly still in the middle of nowhere wondering if he should go ahead and start camp or wait a little while longer. He didn't realize his father had this much of a lead on him. He thought he was only a couple of hours if that ahead of him. Well, he'd ride a little longer and maybe he'd find his father.

****M&K****

Adam dismounted and watched his brother off in the distance. He had a feeling he knew why Mark had stopped but he was surprised when Mark remounted and started to ride a little more.

"Now what on earth is he up too," Adam said remounting to follow his brother with a weary head.

****M&K****

Ben continued to ride along the trail following the set of tracks that a blind man could follow. He hadn't planned on going after his father, but Cole finding out from his brother that Mark had gone after Matt, and Adam was following them both, well that changed things a little. Ben and Cole were both hoping they'd catch the boys before they found Matt, well Ben was at least. The only thing that threw them was the boys started off going two different directions from the Coulter's place, so Ben took one set of tracks while Cole took the other set. It was going to be a long night and hopefully they found them in time.


	73. Chapter 73

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long in between post but with a new baby and trying to get back on a routine is never easy to do. It'll get easier and faster once again I promise.**_

_**Chapter 73**_

Ben Dillon had ridden all through the night looking for his brothers. He hoped Cole had at least caught up with one of them, if not both of them. He couldn't understand why Mark had gone out after Matt alone. Mark wasn't the outdoors type of boy, he'd rather be at home reading than camping. Ben figured that was why he found it difficult to believe Mark went out after Matt by himself.

The morning sun was high in the sky, when he came upon Adam and Cole's campsite. He was glad Cole had been able to find Adam at least, but that still meant Mark was out there somewhere searching for their father. The reasoning behind it still remained a mystery though.

"Well I sure hope that coffee is hot," Ben said walking into the camp, leading his horse behind him.

"It is," Cole said looking up at him from where he knelt by the fire. "Go ahead and help yourself," he added.

"I think I will," Ben said tying Tomahawk

"No luck in finding Mark huh," Cole said.

"Nope," Ben said pouring him a cup.

"Well we don't have to look to much farther," Cole said. "Adam told me last night that Mark was right in front him about an hour."

"Good then he hasn't found Dad yet," Ben said with a shake of his head.

"Not yet he hasn't," Cole agreed.

"We ought to let that brat find him and let Dad deal with him," Adam said sleepily as he sat up in his bed roll.

"Yeah but then we'd get in trouble for letting him," Ben pointed out as he sipped his coffee.

"Un-hun, not if we didn't know about it," Adam protested.

"But we do know about it," Ben said looking at Cole as he gave Adam a chance to think of what he had to say.

****M&K****

Mark shook his head as he slowly started up the bluff's steep hill side. He wondered if his brother and brother in law knew how close to him they were last night. There wasn't even fifty feet separating them, and he had heard every word of Cole's and Adam's conversation last night.

Adam thought he was crazy trying to go after Matt alone, he had told Cole it was courtin' trouble. Maybe he was courting it a bit, after all when he did catch up to his father Matt wasn't going to be too pleased with the idea. And his back side was going to be hurting because of it but he didn't care, and it was too hard to try and explain it. Mark understood why Adam felt the need to come after him, even Cole and Ben and they were right. He wasn't in his element out here on the prairie, he was better off in town with his nose in a book, according to Adam. Mark was tired of hearing that particular statement, so he liked to read that didn't mean that he didn't know how to survive out here either. Matt had made sure all of them knew how to survive out here. He might not be a crack shot like Lydia and Adam, or able to drawl and be as quick and as accurate as Matt and Ben were, but he was like Julia he could at least hit where he aimed. He just didn't play with guns as much as Adam and Ben did he didn't see the point in it. Shooting to kill for survival was different than shooting for sport, but he was just starting to understand that. But he was tired of his brothers thinking he was weakling because he rather read and learn and keep the peace rather than shoot it or fight it out. Well he'd show them.

****M&K****

Kitty walked along the boardwalk with her family heading towards Delmonico's for breakfast, as the town finished getting the streamers and banners hung up ready for tonight's festivities.

"Well," Michelle said primly as a few of the old biddy pea hens started to walk past them with their nose up in the air. "That should tell you something Kathleen," she added regally.

"What, that Ellen Coleman and her cronies might drown if there if a sprinkle," Kitty stated loudly enough for Ellen to hear.

"Miss Russell, one might remember ones place," Ellen said huffily.

"Mrs. Coleman, how is Edward and Herman? I haven't seen them in the Long Branch in a few days. I hope Lydia, hasn't given Herman another fat lip and black eye," Kitty proclaimed smartly.

"You should learn to teach your daughter some manners," Rachel Murphy stated cockily.

"And you should remember Rachel who your husband's employer." Kitty whipped back.

"Kitty," Virginia Porter said stepping out of Delmonico's on her husband's arm.

"Reverend, Virginia," Kitty said politely, looking at the couple.

"Kitty, I've been meaning to come over to talk to you," Virginia said softly.

"Oh," Kitty said turning her attention towards Virginia and blocking the pea hens out of her mind.

"Yes, you are going to help with the refreshments for this social again aren't you," Virginia questioned.

"Yes, of course I am," Kitty said. "I sent Julia and Jacob down with the cups to help set up."

"Oh, good, I'm so glad Julia feels up to helping," Virginia said.

"She's fine a little worried about Matt but she's fine," Kitty said.

"Good, well I better get going the committee is going to meet around noon over at Ma's, I hope you'll be able to join us," Virginia said.

"I'll try," Kitty said giving Virginia only a partial commitment.

"I understand," Virginia said looking over at Kitty's relatives before giving Kitty a smile. "Well good morning," she said before started down the street with her husband.

"Well at least your sins will be forgiven in heaven," Ellen said snottily.

"Why…." Kitty started only to be cut off by Lydia.

"Mama, don't," Lydia said grabbing her mother's forearm. "Boo," Lydia said taking a menacing step forward only to see Mrs. Coleman back up a step before tumbling backwards into the horse trough.

****M&K****

"That's it, just a little higher on your side Rudy…hold it…right there," Julia said. "Perfect," she smiled at the two bartenders. "Sally, don't forget to send down the extra streamers along with the glasses," Julia said helping get the Long Branch ready for the drovers tonight. "Jacob, you and David need to move the faro table over there in that corner," Julia said.

"You just said to move it over here, along this wall," Jacob said tartly.

"I meant the roulette table needs to go over in that corner," Julia said pointing to the corner close to the front of the stairs.

"Come on David," Jacob said in a huff.

"Sam, did Dawson get done with those chairs we asked for," Julia said.

"Yes, Miss Julia, I sent Jace down to fetch them," Sam said.

"Good," Julia said.

Jacob helped his brother David carry the roulette table over to where Julia had pointed. He didn't like the idea of her working in the Long Branch still but he was willing to let her take charge of getting the Long Branch ready, if only to take her mind off her father for a little while. It seemed like a good idea at first, but he could see by the way she was worrying her bottom lip and staring over at the swinging doors she was still worried about Matt. It was almost to the point where Jacob wished Matt would give up the chase and come home.

Julia had barely gotten any sleep last night, thus causing him to lose sleep with her constant tossing and turning. When he confronted her on it she finally opened up about what was really worrying her. It wasn't the fact that Matt went after the men for justice and so they couldn't do it again. It was the fact of what he might do once he found them. Julia told him the story of what had happened when a couple of cowpunchers had drug Chester. She had heard the story from Doc, and knowing her father's temper she was scared of what he would do them. She didn't want him tarnishing the badge he fought so long and hard for just because of her. It made sense in her mind but not his. He had known Matt Dillon all his life and he couldn't see him doing anything out side the law.

****M&K****

"Con, wake up," Mose said shaking his friends shoulder.

"What," Con said jolting awake and reaching for his gun believing they were about to be attacked.

"We got to get Slater to a Doc," Mose said simply.

"The nearest Doc is in Dodge," Con pointed out.

"I know, but we're just going to have to chance it," Mose said looking over at their feverish friend. "He'd do it for us," Mose pointed out.

"I know he would but he wouldn't want to be stretched out by the end of a rope either," Con pointed out.

"I know that, but I've been thinking," Mose said. "what better place to hide then in plain sight, with those Texas cowhands hitting Dodge it'd be the perfect place to hide," Mose pointed out the logic of his thinking.

"Too many strangers for them to pick out just three," Con agreed smiling. "All right we'll head towards Dodge," he said simply.

****M&K****

Chance Conager rode up to Nathan Burdett's ranch house, having got directions from Wilson's Creek station. He didn't know what to make out of the station master at Wilson's Creek. The man asked too many questions that Chance refused to answer. It was none of his business why Chance wanted directions to Burdett's ranch for. If he was a cold blooded killer, he would have shot the man for being nosy, but he wasn't.

Chance Conager may sell out his gun arm and risk his life for a few dollars but he did so at his choice. He believed in the old code of the gunfighter: never drawl on an unarmed man, and never shoot someone in the back. Stand off with them in a square fight, face to face. That was why he asked for the big bucks on doing a job. That he was picky about the jobs he chose to do. He swore off personal vendetta's unless there was good cause for that grudge, and he never involved himself in range wars unless warranted.

He rode into the yard seeing one of the hands walking towards the string of corals. "Hey you, where can I find Mr. Burdett," Chance asked with authority.

"He's up at the main house," the hand said.

Chance tipped his head in thanks riding up to the main house that the hand pointed out.

****M&K****

Cole Thornton sat out in front of the Dodge House watching the morning traffic of Front Street go by. He had been keeping a close eye on McCloud trying figure out just what the gunman had planned, and he knew he was planning something from the way he was lurking around town. Cole owed it to Matt to help anyway he could, and he was going to full fill that promise. He didn't care if it was only by sitting and watching and listening.

He sat there quietly with his long legs stretched out in front of him, when he saw him ride into town. Cole didn't know him personally but he knew him by reputation. There was no mistaking the legend of Diego Santos. He was everything the legend said, a man dressed completely in black riding a gray horse with a Mexican saddle covered in silver. The legend said that he notched his silver every time he killed a man, and he was ruthless and merciless, and not above trickery into killing a man. Of course the trickery was nothing but goading because the legend lived by the old code. Diego tipped his head towards Cole, out of courtesy to acknowledge another professional as he rode by, Cole gave him a salute of sorts.

****M&K****

"Chet, you're going into Dodge to check out the bank, just like you done in Middleton," Valance said roughly.

"You sure about this Val," Buck asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Val remember what happened in Middleton," Hawk reminded him.

"I know," Valance said clamping a hand down on Chet's neck roughly. "That's why he's going and if anything like Middleton happens again I'll kill you myself." Valance gritted out.

"It won't happen again Valance," Chet groaned.

"Good, you got three hours," Valance said letting go of the hold he had on Chet. "I want to know the best time for everything," Valance said as Chet mounted up on his horse.

Mark rode up on the bluff and stared down at the burnt farm house. His eyes were as sharp as an eagle's according to his father, which was a good thing sometimes and others not so good. He could see his father down in the yard putting a travois together, along with a woman sitting beside a man. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together, Matt Dillon had rode after the men that had attacked Julia and ran into this couple in trouble and stop to help out. Mark wouldn't have expected anything else from his father, but he was starting to see what his father had been trying to tell him. It wasn't just Matt's life on the line it was the innocent lives that mattered more.

****M&K****

"Susannah it's time to get started," Matt said kneeling down beside her and Gabe.

"All right Marshal," Susannah said softly standing up as Matt helped her brother up from where he laid on the ground. Between the two of them they got Gabe over to the travois.

Susannah looked around making sure they didn't leave anything behind, when she saw the rider on the hill in front of them. "Marshal Dillon," Susannah said in a somewhat alarmed voice as she saw the rider sitting up on top of the bluff. "Look," she added pointing.

Matt followed her finger and saw the rider sitting up there on the bluff, as the rider started down the slope and three more riders sat at the top of the hill.

****M&K****

"I'm beginning to think Mark has a thing for punishment," Ben stated.

"Yeah, but our backsides are going to be just as sore," Adam said nudging his horse down the slope after Mark.

"Yeah, and I forgot that thick book," Ben said under his breath as he headed down the hill after his brothers, with Cole following behind him.

****M&K****

John Dalton and Tom Lynnott showed up almost immediately after Mrs. Coleman fell into the horse trough. Lydia was holding her middle as she laughed at Mrs. Coleman's trying attempts to get out of the trough with her cronies' help.

Kitty cut Lydia a hard glare, as John and Tom helped Ellen out of the trough. "Lydia Marie don't you think you are a little too old for jokes," Kitty scolded.

"Oh Mama, come on," Lydia said trying to stop her giggling.

"I want her arrested," Mrs. Coleman raged in a sputter as she wiped at the water on her face.

"Oh you would," Lydia bristled.

"Lydia," Kitty snapped out firmly.

"Lydia," John said shaking his head. "Why," John asked looking at his daughter in law.

"Don't be asking her questions," Ellen shouted.

"Now, Mrs. Coleman," John stated calmly.

"Arrest her," Ellen hissed out.

"On what charge," Lydia burst out. "All I said was Boo," she giggled. "You fell in the trough on your own," she added.

"It's true deputy," Michelle said. "Lydia never touched her," Michelle added.

"She threatened to do me bodily harm, that's why I fell in the trough," Ellen ranted while a few other witness gave their two cents worth.

"Lydia," John said sympathetically looking at her. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you," John said.

"John Dalton, you're going a bit too far, even you know Matt wouldn't arrest her for this," Kitty ranted.

"Kitty, I'm sorry, but Matt would too arrest her and you know it," John said. "Lydia come on," John said cupping Lydia's elbow.

"Well all right," Lydia said. "But first," Lydia said reaching a hand out and pushing Mrs. Coleman back in the trough. "If I'm going to jail until Daddy get's home I might as well be guilty of something," Lydia said jerking her elbow out John's grip and heading towards the jail house.

Kitty smiled as she watched Lydia march over to the jail. Her face sombered as John and Tom helped Ellen Coleman out of the trough once more. "Just wait John and we'll see who's right about Matt," Kitty warned heatedly. "Until then you got your hands full," Kitty said looking at Ellen Coleman. "Ellen you might try a dip in the trough again it does wonders..." Kitty said noticing the green slimy substance in Ellen's hair and on her face and dress. "Your um face, green is most defiantly your color," Kitty said giving her skirts a flourish swoosh as she headed towards Delmonico's.

****M&K****

Nelse McCloud stepped out of the way of the door to the café, taking in a deep breath of air. He finally figured out Matt Dillon's weak spot. But figuring on how to get that weak spot and exploit it was another thing especially with Thornton watching his every move like a hawk for some reason. He looked across the street towards the Dodge House seeing Thornton standing there leaning against the post watching the rider moving up the street with real interest. McCloud looked at the rider and almost paled noticing the man easily enough. Diego gave another nod in the direction of McCloud as he rode past the café towards the livery. Nelse looked over in the direction of Thornton and gave him a mock salute before turning and heading down the boardwalk.

****M&K****

Matt stood there in a fairly somewhat relaxed stance as the riders came down the slope. He couldn't help noticing how Susannah somewhat eased behind him in a cowering fashion as the one rider drew closer. Matt looked at the rider when he could see him a little clear now that he was closer.

Susannah noticed that Matt had been standing in front of her in a carefully relaxed stance one where his right hand was close to butt of his colt, but as the rider drew closer still she noticed the stance had changed to both massive hands on his hips.

"You better have a good reason for being out here," Matt thundered out sternly as the rider rode right up to them.

"Well… I… uhum…" Mark stammered staring at his father.

"You what," Matt demanded, noticing the other three riders. "Never mind," Matt said walking over to where Ben and Cole sat on their horses.

"Uhum Matt," Cole said uncertain of what Matt had planned but it wasn't good. Matt reached two big powerful hands up and grabbed Cole by the shirt front, jerking him from his horse's back with a powerful ease throwing him to the ground.

"Daddy," Ben said looking alarmed as he stared down at Cole lying on his backside.

"Daddy," Matt said doing the same thing to Ben as he done to Cole. "I told you to stay in Dodge," Matt said firmly pointing a finger at Ben. "What's next your sister riding over the bluff too?"

"Lydie, don't know Matt," Cole said slowly standing up and dusting himself off.

"She, don't," Matt said surprised.

"Michael told me Mark took off after you and Adam was following him. So I sent David into Dodge to tell everyone that Michael, Adam and Mark was staying out at the ranch and for Ben to join us for the night," Cole said.

"Yeah, Daddy, we've been out tracking these two all night, although Cole caught Adam first," Ben stated sitting on his butt in the dirt.

"Hey don't go getting me in trouble to save your hide I was only out here looking for Mark. If he hadn't of run off I would still be in Dodge," Adam protested.

"Yeah it's all Mark's fault this time," Ben said slowly standing up.

"All Mark's fault and you two thought you'd stop him before he found me huh," Matt said looking over at Mark's down cast face.

"Yes sir," Ben and Adam both said in unison.

"Marcus," Matt said turning on his youngest son.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I…." Mark stammered out in a bare whisper.

"Well…" Matt sighed noticing his son trying to find the words to explain himself. "You can think of it on the way back home, and you two," Matt said turning to look at Adam and Ben. "You two better be thinking of how to get yourselves out of trouble as well." Matt warned.

"But Daddy," Adam protested.

"Boys, I'm telling you like I told the girls, Daddy doesn't work in saving your backsides," Matt said walking over to Buck.

"Dad you're not being fair," Ben protested as he mounted up.

"We'll see fair when we get home," Matt said nudging Buck forward.

****M&K****

John Charron and Luke Cumberledge rode into Dodge alone except Padre one of the hands, leaving the rest of their men behind in camp. Matt hadn't come, out to give them the general drift of things and they couldn't wait any longer if they wanted a decent price for their herd. So they rode into Dodge and headed for the Long Branch.

They pushed through the swinging doors, hearing Julia barking out orders to group of men and women hustling around the saloon. "Well don't, that beat all," John said looking at Luke.

"Yeah, taking command like her father," Luke said loudly.

"John, Luke," Julia said whirling around quickly to face them both with a bright smile on her face. "I see you both made it here safe," Julia said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, and we didn't get held up coming in here either," John chuckled, knowing she knew what he meant.

Julia's smile faltered at that, Adam and Mark wouldn't miss an opportunity to try and hold up John and Luke in a fake gunfight. Well at least Adam wouldn't even if Mark did. And to come to think about it she hadn't seen either one of the twins since she got attacked. But she figured that was her mother's doing giving her space. "Well that's a first," Julia replied.

****M&K****

Kitty walked into the Long Branch with Michelle and them behind her. "It's not going to be as fancy as a New Orleans ballroom," Kitty explained to Michelle. "Just something to make them feel welcome and make sure they spend their money in the Long Branch." Kitty added with a smile.

"We'd be glad to help anyway we can Kathleen," Michelle said.

Kitty wasn't sure what had made her aunt change her tone and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know at that moment. Yet every fiber of her being was screaming that something was wrong and that Michelle's change in attitude had do with something she wanted desperately. Kitty hoped it wasn't going to be a repeat of the one and only time her father visited her.

"Oh Kitty, it looks wonderful," Rene said stepping into the saloon ahead of Michelle and Kitty.

"What," Kitty said looking around, seeing the place already half way finished and Julia standing the middle of the room talking to John and Luke.

"Sorry Kitty," Jacob said coming up beside her. "I had to give her something to do to stop worrying about Matt."

"I understand," Kitty said giving Jacob a reassuring smile, before heading over towards Julia.

"Oh, Miss Kitty, you just keep getting prettier," John said charmingly as Kitty came up beside them. "Julia you sure this is your mother and not your sister," John said teasingly.

"Hello John," Kitty said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Luke, good to see you," she said giving him a kiss too. "Well, did I miss the hold up," Kitty teased.

"Not this time Mama, they didn't do it," Julia said.

"They didn't," Kitty said looking at Julia. "Haven't they been in here this morning," Kitty asked in alarmed.

"I haven't seen them," Julia said.

Kitty looked over at David Roniger trying desperately hard to look invisible. "David, I thought you said they'd be back this morning," Kitty said looking at the boy.

"Yes ma'am," David said looking at her. "That is what Cole told me to tell you anyways," David said.

"What Cole said to tell me," Kitty said. "Are they out at the ranch?"

"I don't know," David said.

"David where are they," Kitty demanded roughly.

****M&K****

"Hey John, when you going to let me out of here," Lydia shouted out.

"I'm not going to," John said moving to the open doorway and leaning against it.

"You know Cole isn't going to stand for this and neither is my father," Lydia said firmly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Until Cole get's back from tracking your brothers you are going to stay put." John said.

"Tracking my brothers," Lydia said uncrossing her arms and letting them fall loosely down at her sides. "What'd ya mean?"

"Mark rode out after Matt and Adam rode out after Mark, and Cole and Ben are out looking for them both." John stated simply.

"John you have to let me out of here," Lydia said pleadingly.

"Sorry Lydia," John said knowing precisely what she was going to do if he let her out of the jail. "I can't do that," John said moving to shut the door to the holding cells.

"John you can't do this to me," Lydia screamed as he shut the door. "John, please," Lydia screamed again.

****M&K****

"Marshal Dillon, how far is Dodge," Susannah asked.

"We should be there by later this evening," Matt answered, twisting in his saddle to look over his shoulder at his sons. Matt turned back around leading the way.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if Mark just left things alone." Adam raged quietly.

"Yeah, now thanks to Mark wanting to run the law we're all in trouble." Ben hissed out.

"Leave him alone," Cole said firmly coming to Mark's rescue.

"Why you defending him, Lydie's going to be awful mad at all of us for not telling her," Ben said looking at Cole.

"Yeah, I know," Cole said. "But that doesn't mean you have to put Mark down," he added.

"Why not it's all his fault," Adam said. "He should be the one getting into trouble not us," he snapped out.

"Well he would have been if you had told somebody," Ben gritted out.

"I didn't think he could do it," Adam said in his defense. "After all that runt never wanted to learn how to camp out here," Adam said.

"Just shut up," Mark snapped out loudly. "All of you shut up," he bit out kicking his horse into a lope.

"Mark," Matt shouted as Mark raced past him unheeding his call. "Cole," Matt said stopping dead in the road. "You three go on back to town," Matt said dismounting as Cole dismounted and traded horses with him to go after Mark.

****M&K****

Chet Atmore rode over to the jail, peering in the windows. There was no sign of the famous lawman from Dodge. He moved down towards the Long Branch, tying his mount up from the looked to see if he could spot the big Dodge City Marshal anywhere around. So far he hadn't seen him or any of his deputies.

He noticed the bank was still opened and headed down towards it. If he was to do his job right he needed to scout out the area right. Valance wanted to be very through, and if he messed up like he did in Middleton, then he was a goner. First thing was first he had to learn the lay out of the bank. Second he had to find out where the marshal and deputies were. Then third he'd find him a saloon and get some information.

****M&K****

"Where are the boys David," Kitty repeated again for the second time.

"Uhum…well Miss Kitty," David stammered looking down at his feet as he shifted the toe of his boot into the floor. "Mark rode out after Matt, and Adam rode out after Mark and Ben and Cole are looking for them," David said in a rush.

"Mark did what," Julia said.

"He took off after Matt," David repeated in a low voice.

"I just don't believe it," Julia said, watching her mother's face pale a little bit more.

"David are you sure Mark went after Matt," Kitty asked in a choked voice.

"That's what Michael told Cole and Cole told me," David said.

"Why would Mark go after Dad," Julia asked looking at her mother.

"To rob me of ten years of my life," Kitty whipped out. "And Ben and Adam and Cole are out looking for Mark," Kitty said looking back at David.

"Yes ma'am," David said.

"Well it's a good thing Lydia is in jail and I hope those boys find Mark before Matt does," Kitty said.

"Mama," Julia said questionably.

"Never have sons or a daughter that think she's a boy," Kitty said looking at Julia seeing Julia's confusion. "And I thought you and Mark were the smart ones," Kitty said turning to go to the office.

****M&K****

Mark didn't know where he was riding to and he didn't care at the moment. He didn't stop until he came to a little creek. He stood there and listened to the ripple of the brook and felt the sun touch cheeks through the cottonwoods that grew on the bank. He was glad he was alone as the tears slowly slid down his face.

He had no doubt his family loved him but it wasn't acceptance. He was constantly the butt of his brothers jokes and their teasing. They always made fun of him for reading instead of going out hunting and fishing. They made fun of everything he did it seemed, and never gave him any credit for the things he did do right. And they always blamed him for whatever trouble they got into, just because he was different from them.

Granted this time the reason they were all in trouble was his fault. But he didn't ask them to come along or to follow him. He shouldn't care what his brothers thought of him. But he still wanted that acceptance. Well he'd show them both; he didn't need their pity or their help. He was going to show Ben and Adam, he was every bit as capable as they were. He wasn't weak and he wasn't a runt and he wasn't scared. He just wanted to find his Dad and he did on his own too.

He wanted to find Matt for his own reasons. And the worse of it he was going to have to explain it to Matt and he didn't know how. If only he had been smarter from the beginning, maybe things would have turned out differently. The what if's and if only's and should have's, could have's were plaguing him now as he search for a way to explain it.

He didn't want to sound like a little boy still scared of the dark in front of his brothers. They'd only laugh at him and say he was nothing but a weakling. Maybe he was weak after all what twelve year old boy sat on a creek bank crying like a baby because he was scared. He was deep in thought when the neighing of a horse brought him around sharply.

****M&K****

Kitty stood in her room above the Long branch holding Joe in her arms as she stared out the window. She was feeling sorry for herself and a little angry at Matt once again. Though it seem to Kitty that after knowing him for now on twenty years, that United States Marshal Matt Dillon always found an excuse to miss a social event that required dancing. The one special social event that Kitty always looked forward to going to with him, only to be gravely disappointed when something came up that took him to Topeka, Hays, Wichita or some other god forsaken place. Weeks before a social it could be as quiet as a church mouse in Dodge and then something happened. She really couldn't be angry with him this time though because it was for Julia that he left.

She just wished he'd use some common sense, and to stop pushing himself so hard. After all that was why she had asked Ben to follow him. It wasn't because she scared of what he might do to those men, but more to the point that Matt didn't get himself killed in the process. She didn't think Julia could live with knowing that fact. But now she didn't only have to worry about Matt being out there somewhere alone injured or dead and a feast for the two legged and four legged buzzards. No. now she had to worry about her two twelve years olds possibly finding their father in a shape that he'd rather them not see.

Her boys…it seemed like all four of them were trying to take years off her life by cause her to worry unnecessarily. Sure Matt was a big boy and could take care of himself most of the time, but that didn't mean she didn't worry every time he left Dodge. And yeah Ben was fully grown and making a man's choices and decisions but he was still her little boy regardless of age. And the twins… well they were still growing and still had a lot to learn. She couldn't rightly include Joe just yet because he was still just a baby. He didn't know what was going on, and Kitty envied that. How nice it would be to be a child again without a care in the world.

Kitty walked over to her wardrobe of working dresses to pick one out for the night. Standing in front of her window worrying wasn't going to help anybody. She just had to pray and hope that either Cole or Ben found the twins or Matt did.

****M&K****

Matt dismounted and tied his horse to the juniper bush, before Mark even realized he there. It wasn't until the horse gave off a whinny that Mark whirled around and saw him. Matt took one look at Mark's dirt smug face and saw the tear streaks cutting through the dirt, before Mark turned back towards the creek and wiped his eyes.

"Mark," Matt said walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Mark," Matt repeated looking down at his son. Mark didn't say a word as he met his father's gaze, and grounded the toe of his boot into the ground. "Mark, talk to me," Matt said evenly.

"I guess now, I'm in even bigger trouble for running off," Mark choked out moving over towards the rocks to lean against them. "I'm sorry Dad but I'm tired of it," Mark stated simply.

"Tired of what," Matt questioned although he had a pretty good idea as to what.

"Of Ben and Adam always picking on me," Mark said. "I just wish for once they'd accept me for me, instead of thinking I'm a runt." He added under his breath.

"Marcus, we've had this talk before. You aren't a runt." Matt said sternly.

"They thought I couldn't do it, but I showed them. I found you without their help." Mark continued under his breath as if Matt hadn't said a word. "I did it for two days without their help. I'm not a weakling, just because I don't like doing it as much as they do doesn't mean I can't. I just had to find you." Mark ranted.

Matt leaned up against a boulder that was jutting out of the creek bank and listened to Mark's rant. He perked up a little at hearing that Mark had to find him, thinking they were finally getting somewhere. Mark didn't continue or say anything else for a few moments but picked up a couple rocks to skip. "Why did you have to find me," Matt questioned after a few moments of silence.

Mark didn't say anything but looked at his father with large eyes. "I can't tell you," Mark said simply. "You wouldn't understand," he stated.

"Try me," Matt said.

"You don't know what it's like to watch a friend lose his dad, because of your dad," Mark burst out.

****M&K****

Lydia screamed and screamed for John to let her go until she was hoarse. "John, please," Lydia continued out in a croak, when he finally opened the door to the holding cells. "John, please let me go," Lydia pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lydie, I can't. You'd only go after them and your father wouldn't like it and neither would Cole." John said handing her a cup of coffee through the bars.

"John, please," Lydia cried taking the cup.

"Lydia, you know your father and husband as well as I do. What do you think they'd do if they knew I let you go, and you ran into those men that attacked your sister?" John questioned.

"You don't understand John, I have to go," Lydia sobbed out. "It's my father and my brothers and my husband out there, I have to go," Lydia pleaded.

"Sorry Lydie but I can' t do it," John said moving to close the door again.

"John, please you can't do this to me," Lydia cried out harder as he started to shut the door again.

****M&K****

"Mama aren't you going to try to do anything to help her out," Julia asked before Kitty went to the jail.

"No," Kitty said firmly. "And you aren't either. The safest place right now for your sister is in jail." Kitty said pushing through the swinging doors. She opened the big wooden door with ease just as John shut the holding cell door. "John how is she," Kitty said.

"Well she's not too happy with me at the moment." John said. "Kitty, I'm sorry but I have to keep her locked up. Matt wouldn't like it any if she took off in search of him and the boys," John pointed out.

"I understand John." Kitty said. "Can I at least talk to her," Kitty asked.

"Sure," John said watching her go back to the holding cell.

****M&K****

"Andre, are you sure we're going to lose it all," Rene questioned softly as she sat down on the lounge.

"Yes, dear, everything," Andre said.

"I can't believe Mr. Durant would do something like this," Michelle said softly. "Why he's been a trusted friend of the family for years," she added.

"Well he did, that's why you need to keep the peace between you and Kitty. We want her to join us not run away from us," Andre said simply.

"If Kathleen will even do it," Michelle pointed out.

"Why wouldn't she mother, we are her blood. And you've always said blood was thicker than anything." Rene pointed out.

"It is dear, but I'm afraid Kitty has lived out here to long. She's changed and this wicked town changed her."

"Oh how so," Rene said not seeing the difference.

"Why her mother would never have allowed Kathleen to run a saloon or any other business, it just isn't decent dear. And the way the children run amuck is deplorable. No Kathleen has forgotten what a proper lady should be," Michelle said sipping her tea.

"I don't know Mother," Rene stated quietly. "Kitty, seems to be doing fine here on her own."

"Yes, so it seems," Michelle agreed. "But looks can be deceiving," Michelle pointed out. "Don't forget what happened to Julia, and the nerve of her showing her face in public again…and now the boys are missing and she didn't even realize it… what Lydia did this morning…Well I won't even begin to discuss it. It's clear that, that saloon means more to her than family." Michelle said.

Rene just nodded her head primly. "Perhaps your right mother, it does seem that the Long Branch matters more to Kitty than her own children."

"Well I don't care what either of you think, we need her," Andre said firmly.

****M&K****

Julia stood frozen in the kitchen doorway, holding Joe close to her chest. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. They were trying to bluff her mother, didn't they know they could bluff her for long. What was more disturbing them thinking the Long Branch mattered more to her mother then her family. It only showed that they didn't really know Kitty Russell Dillon.

Julia slipped quietly right back out of the house and headed towards the jail. She had to tell her mother, even though it would break her heart to know the truth. She couldn't keep this from her.

****M&K****

"Mama, you got to convince John to let me out of here," Lydia said.

"I will not," Kitty said sternly. "It's bad enough worrying about your brothers let alone your father but I'm not adding you to the pile." Kitty said.

"Mama, please, I'm a better shot then Adam and Ben. I'm even better than Cole. Wouldn't you rather have some one that knows how to use a gun watching their backsides?" Lydia countered.

"And risk you getting attacked like your sister or worse, I don't think so." Kitty said.

"But I'll have a gun," Lydia pointed out.

"And you'd use all five bullets on them. What if you missed? I'm not doing it Lydia."

"Mama, please," Lydia said.

"The answer is no Lydia. I got enough things on my plate right now I don't need to worry about you running after them on top of it all." Kitty said.

"Mama," Julia said walking into the holding cell area and shutting the door behind her.

"Julia, help me," Lydia pleaded.

"Not now Lydia this is more important. You won't believe what I just heard," Julia said.

"What," Kitty and Lydia both asked at once.

"Aunt Michelle and them are in some sort of trouble back in New Orleans," Julia said.

"What kind of trouble," Kitty asked looking at her daughter.

"I don't know they didn't say," Julia said. "They're expecting you to help them out of it I overheard that much." Julia stated.

"That doesn't make much sense," Lydia said.

"I was afraid of that," Kitty said with a heavy sigh.

"You knew," both asked surprised.

"No I didn't know I just had a hunch," Kitty said. "It explains why your Aunt did a turnabout overnight though. And how Rene got as pale as a ghost when I said they needed to go back to New Orleans and they didn't belong out here."

"What are you going to do now Mama," Julia questioned.

"The same thing I did when your grandfather came for a visit. I'm going to send a telegram." Kitty said. "Lydia, you just stay put and stop pleading to be let go because it's not going to work. And Julia," Kitty said turning to look at her youngest. "Don't you go helping her either or I'll let your father take both your hides off," Kitty said warningly watching their eyes widen in shock.

****M&K****

"Where the hell is Chet?" Valance was pacing angrily, glaring at the distant trail as if willing Chet Atmore to suddenly appear. Anderson had taken over the watch a couple of hours ago and somehow, despite his boss' pacing, Hawk was sleeping soundly. Turner's mood had turned exceedingly foul when he woke up and realized that Josh had not returned from Four Corners yet.

Chet's mission was simple. Check out the town, its defences, location of the bank, opening and closing times and vigilance of the local law. Chet wasn't very good at what he did but he was the only one suited for this job. Chet could mingling with the town's populace and gathering information without arousing suspicion if he could stay focus long enough. Valance was also very good at what he did, and that was robbing banks. Chet was supposed to return to the agreed meeting point before sunset, so that the gang would draw up a plan for the best day.

Chet would tell where the bank was and at what time it opened. Valance would ensure that him and Chet would be the first customers. Hawk and Buck would then keep any other early customers away, at gunpoint if necessary. While the Anderson brother waited to take care of their business with the law before meeting up to split the money. Alone with two heavily armed bank robbers the bank employees would usually comply with their demands and before any one in town, let alone with law any wiser. The gang would depart and the robbery would remain undiscovered until the next customer arrived and found the bank employees tied up.

****M&K****

Matt pursed his lips together in thought as he stared at his son. _"You don't know what it's like to watch a friend lose their dad because of your dad," _Mark's words repeated in his head again as he tried to remember the who and the what.

"You don't know what it's like to know it could have been your dad and not your friends." Mark continued.

Matt tried to think of the last gunfight he had that Mark had witnessed but he was drawling a blank. There had been three but Mark hadn't been there. He tried to dig further but he couldn't figure it out.

Mark noticed his father's brooding puzzling face as he tried to sort it all out. "Billy Wilson and Sam Shepard," Mark said looking at his father seeing the dawning clear on his face.

Matt looked at Mark after he said those names. Now he remembered.

_It had been raining for weeks and the boys were starting to get restless. _Matt remembered because it was the last time Mark willingly went camping with his friends down by the river. It was also about the time Mark started spouting off about checking guns too. He had just gotten back from a trial in Hayes and a lot of the farmers were complaining about losing their crops due to the rain. But Wilson and Shepard had lost everything due to the flood and had decided to rob the bank. Matt had caught them coming out of the bank holding the money sacks and their guns in their hands.

"_Hold it," Matt said, as Shepard turned and fired a shot at him making him dive for cover behind an empty wagon as he fired a shot in their direction, hitting Clint. "Ezra, throw your gun down and let's talk," Matt shouted. _

"_It's too late for talk Marshal, this here is the only way," Ezra shouted out using Clint's horse for cover as he mounted up on his horse and charged Matt shooting the whole way. _

_Matt didn't have time to think of anything else as he shot and killed Ezra dead. _

"Mark, I didn't have any choice in that," Matt said softly.

"I know you didn't when Mr. Shepard charged you shooting and Mr. Wilson opened fire on you, you had no other choice then to shoot back."

"That's why all of a sudden you wanted me to start checking guns and setting up a deadline," Matt summarized.

"Yes, if you did that then there wouldn't be any shooting," Mark said.

"Mark, checking guns and setting up a deadline isn't going to stop men from carrying guns and robbing banks. Clint Wilson and Erza Shepard were desperate. Desperate men will do anything, and are not to be underestimated even if you are friends. When they robbed the bank, I had just gotten back into town that morning."

"I know," Mark said. "We had told Mama we were going camping down by the river, but we went towards Spring Creek to wait for you," Mark said. "We followed you back into town, we were going to surprise you like we did John and Luke."

"I'm not even going to scold you for lying to your mother or warn you about surprise gunfights again," Matt said with a shake of his head.

"I know," Mark said looking down at the toe of his dusty boots. "I felt bad because Sam and Billy were with me, and they couldn't even run to their dad's. And by the time they could they were already dead." Mark said. "They died alone, and their sons had to watch."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Matt said heavily.

"All I could think about at the time was how it could have been you instead." Mark choked out. "I felt sorry for Sam and Billy but I was glad it was their dads and not mine." He added.

"I understand Mark," Matt said putting a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Every time I pull my gun, I only have a split second before I shoot a man. I don't like it, because I've gone up against a lot of friends and had to kill them too. It not easy wearing this badge and sometimes it gets to be a little heavy to carry around." Matt said softly.

"I just don't want you to die when you could prevent it," Mark said looking up at him through misty blue eyes.

"Nothing is going to prevent that from happening Mark, not the deadlines or checking guns or even me staying in Dodge."

"Why not," Mark said.

"It's not going to stop some men. Men that have no respect for the law aren't going to care about notices or deadlines. Take the men that attacked Julia and Susannah. They've attacked three farm houses for no apparent reason other than they were farmers. Now do you think men like that are going to pay attention to a piece of paper saying they have to check their guns." Matt asked simply.

"Well out here it's different," Mark said.

"Not really," Matt said.

"According to Aunt Michelle there is," Mark said grumpily.

Matt chuckled a little at that. "Well when you're comparing New Orleans to Dodge there's a big difference." Matt said smiling. "New Orleans is too settled and Dodge is still growing."

"Is that why you always hem hall around when Mama wants to go for a vacation." Mark questioned.

"Partly, but don't tell your mother that. Look Mark," Matt said taking a serious note. "There's not a difference between Dodge and out here on a prairie. Every man out here fights for survival, just like they do in town. You have men out here and town that fight to protect what's theirs and men willing to die to take it. You can't punish the good for the bad either."

"What ya mean," Mark asked.

"Take Cole Thornton for an example. Now he didn't have to step in to help your sister, but he did. He may be a hired gun and kills for money but he chooses his fights and he's honest." Matt said.

"I thought you didn't like hired guns," Mark said. "You always said they were like bounty hunters looking for their next man." Mark said staring up at Matt confused.

"Yeah, I've said that a couple times." Matt agreed. "Look son, you still got a lot of things to learn and you can't learn them by reading a book." Matt started noticing Mark's brow scrunch up in protest. "Reading is good, but not everything is as black and white as those law books makes them out to be. You can't go on the words of some eastern dude that's living in his fancy house. The men that wrote those books probably haven't even been past the Mississippi. It's almost like your aunt and cousins."

"They think Dodge is nothing but a rude and wild town." Mark supplied.

"Yeah, but we know different don't we," Matt said ruffling Mark's red hair. "You can't uphold law and order out here if you don't know the kind people you're dealing with." Matt said.

"I understand Dad, but it still don't seem fair," Mark said. "If you checked guns and set up deadlines you'd still be safer until you had to leave town. But if you stayed in town…." Mark started.

"Now hold on son," Matt said.

"It wouldn't work though because no matter where you are or where you go there is always going to be somebody faster, and somebody breaking the law." Mark said.

"Right," Matt said. "Now we better get heading towards Dodge," Matt said ruffling Mark's hair.

****M&K****

Kitty sat in front of her vanity putting on the finishing touches before she headed down stairs to work. Since Lydia was locked up in jail and couldn't go anywhere, she agreed to watch Joe for the night, while Julia helped her in the Long Branch.

The rich emerald green taffeta dress with the sheer black netting covered Kitty's creamy white shoulders hiding the freckles that dotted her skin. The black sequins started at the collar and trimmed along the sleeves and the netting on the artfully v-neck line. It hugged her upper body and the skirt fell in an elegant fold down to the ground, the rear caught up in a sleek bustle at the back.

She started to dab a little of her lavender perfume behind her ears and on her wrist, before splashing the remainder over her gown, and her eyes caught the dress hanging gracefully over the back of the chair close to the wardrobe.

Normally the sight and thought of a new dress would always cheer her up but not tonight. It's light blue color would look wonderful on her she was sure. She had loved the dress the first time she had seen it and the more she looked at it, the more she regretted yet another hasty purchase. She stood up and walked over to the dress and opened the wardrobe.

She looked inside the wardrobe filled with dresses. Dresses that had never been worn out side the dressmakers fitting rooms. That closet full of dresses represented a lot of heart ache and trials to Kitty. Year after year, social after social, she had a new dress made in hopes that Matt would make it. She picked the dress up getting ready to hang in what she called the rejected closet but she couldn't hang it up in there just yet. She knew the odds of Matt making it back in time for the dance wasn't likely odds but she could at least dream for one more night.


	74. Chapter 74

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Here's where it all starts coming to a head. Hope you all enjoy. And yes Ellen I got the memo on some much needed Matt and Kitty time. It might not be the next chapter but it's coming I promise. Oh on another note, I hope I don't lose anyone or confuse you with this chapter. It might seem like I'm repeating myself and I am but I'm back tracking and going forward at the same time. But so I don't lose anyone I put in Italics. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Chapter 74**_

_Friday Morning:_

Ben Dillon had ridden all through the night looking for his brothers. He hoped Cole had at least caught up with one of them, if not both of them. He couldn't understand why Mark had gone out after Matt alone. Mark wasn't the outdoors type of boy, he'd rather be at home reading than camping. Ben figured that was why he found it difficult to believe Mark went out after Matt by himself.

The morning sun was high in the sky, when he came upon Adam and Cole's campsite. He was glad Cole had been able to find Adam at least, but that still meant Mark was out there somewhere searching for their father. The reasoning behind it still remained a mystery though.

"Well I sure hope that coffee is hot," Ben said walking into the camp, leading his horse behind him.

"It is," Cole said looking up at him from where he knelt by the fire. "Go ahead and help yourself," he added.

"I think I will," Ben said tying Tomahawk

"No luck in finding Mark huh," Cole said.

"Nope," Ben said pouring him a cup.

"Well we don't have to look to much farther," Cole said. "Adam told me last night that Mark was right in front him about an hour."

"Good then he hasn't found Dad yet," Ben said with a shake of his head.

"Not yet he hasn't," Cole agreed.

"We ought to let that brat find him and let Dad deal with him," Adam said sleepily as he sat up in his bed roll.

"Yeah but then we'd get in trouble for letting him," Ben pointed out as he sipped his coffee.

"Un-hun, not if we didn't know about it," Adam protested.

"But we do know about it," Ben said looking at Cole as he gave Adam a chance to think of what he had to say.

****M&K****

Mark shook his head as he slowly started up the bluff's steep hill side. He wondered if his brother and brother in law knew how close to him they were last night. There wasn't even fifty feet separating them, and he had heard every word of Cole's and Adam's conversation last night.

Adam thought he was crazy trying to go after Matt alone, he had told Cole it was courtin' trouble. Maybe he was courting it a bit, after all when he did catch up to his father Matt wasn't going to be too pleased with the idea. And his back side was going to be hurting because of it but he didn't care, and it was too hard to try and explain it. Mark understood why Adam felt the need to come after him, even Cole and Ben and they were right. He wasn't in his element out here on the prairie, he was better off in town with his nose in a book, according to Adam. Mark was tired of hearing that particular statement, so he liked to read that didn't mean that he didn't know how to survive out here either. Matt had made sure all of them knew how to survive out here. He might not be a crack shot like Lydia and Adam, or able to drawl and be as quick and as accurate as Matt and Ben were, but he was like Julia he could at least hit where he aimed. He just didn't play with guns as much as Adam and Ben did he didn't see the point in it. Shooting to kill for survival was different than shooting for sport, but he was just starting to understand that. But he was tired of his brothers thinking he was weakling because he rather read and learn and keep the peace rather than shoot it or fight it out. Well he'd show them.

****M&K****

Kitty walked along the boardwalk with her family heading towards Delmonico's for breakfast, as the town finished getting the streamers and banners hung up ready for tonight's festivities.

"Well," Michelle said primly as a few of the old biddy pea hens started to walk past them with their nose up in the air. "That should tell you something Kathleen," she added regally.

"What, that Ellen Coleman and her cronies might drown if there if a sprinkle," Kitty stated loudly enough for Ellen to hear.

"Miss Russell, one might remember ones place," Ellen said huffily.

"Mrs. Coleman, how is Edward and Herman? I haven't seen them in the Long Branch in a few days. I hope Lydia, hasn't given Herman another fat lip and black eye," Kitty proclaimed smartly.

"You should learn to teach your daughter some manners," Rachel Murphy stated cockily.

"And you should remember Rachel who your husband's employer." Kitty whipped back.

"Kitty," Virginia Porter said stepping out of Delmonico's on her husband's arm.

"Reverend, Virginia," Kitty said politely, looking at the couple.

"Kitty, I've been meaning to come over to talk to you," Virginia said softly.

"Oh," Kitty said turning her attention towards Virginia and blocking the pea hens out of her mind.

"Yes, you are going to help with the refreshments for this social again aren't you," Virginia questioned.

"Yes, of course I am," Kitty said. "I sent Julia and Jacob down with the cups to help set up."

"Oh, good, I'm so glad Julia feels up to helping," Virginia said.

"She's fine a little worried about Matt but she's fine," Kitty said.

"Good, well I better get going the committee is going to meet around noon over at Ma's, I hope you'll be able to join us," Virginia said.

"I'll try," Kitty said giving Virginia only a partial commitment.

"I understand," Virginia said looking over at Kitty's relatives before giving Kitty a smile. "Well good morning," she said before started down the street with her husband.

"Well at least your sins will be forgiven in heaven," Ellen said snottily.

"Why…." Kitty started only to be cut off by Lydia.

"Mama, don't," Lydia said grabbing her mother's forearm. "Boo," Lydia said taking a menacing step forward only to see Mrs. Coleman back up a step before tumbling backwards into the horse trough.

****M&K****

"That's it, just a little higher on your side Rudy…hold it…right there," Julia said. "Perfect," she smiled at the two bartenders. "Sally, don't forget to send down the extra streamers along with the glasses," Julia said helping get the Long Branch ready for the drovers tonight. "Jacob, you and David need to move the faro table over there in that corner," Julia said.

"You just said to move it over here, along this wall," Jacob said tartly.

"I meant the roulette table needs to go over in that corner," Julia said pointing to the corner close to the front of the stairs.

"Come on David," Jacob said in a huff.

"Sam, did Dawson get done with those chairs we asked for," Julia said.

"Yes, Miss Julia, I sent Jace down to fetch them," Sam said.

"Good," Julia said.

Jacob helped his brother David carry the roulette table over to where Julia had pointed. He didn't like the idea of her working in the Long Branch still but he was willing to let her take charge of getting the Long Branch ready, if only to take her mind off her father for a little while. It seemed like a good idea at first, but he could see by the way she was worrying her bottom lip and staring over at the swinging doors she was still worried about Matt. It was almost to the point where Jacob wished Matt would give up the chase and come home.

Julia had barely gotten any sleep last night, thus causing him to lose sleep with her constant tossing and turning. When he confronted her on it she finally opened up about what was really worrying her. It wasn't the fact that Matt went after the men for justice and so they couldn't do it again. It was the fact of what he might do once he found them. Julia told him the story of what had happened when a couple of cowpunchers had drug Chester. She had heard the story from Doc, and knowing her father's temper she was scared of what he would do them. She didn't want him tarnishing the badge he fought so long and hard for just because of her. It made sense in her mind but not his. He had known Matt Dillon all his life and he couldn't see him doing anything out side the law.

****M&K****

"Con, wake up," Mose said shaking his friends shoulder.

"What," Con said jolting awake and reaching for his gun believing they were about to be attacked.

"We got to get Slater to a Doc," Mose said simply.

"The nearest Doc is in Dodge," Con pointed out.

"I know, but we're just going to have to chance it," Mose said looking over at their feverish friend. "He'd do it for us," Mose pointed out.

"I know he would but he wouldn't want to be stretched out by the end of a rope either," Con pointed out.

"I know that, but I've been thinking," Mose said. "what better place to hide then in plain sight, with those Texas cowhands hitting Dodge it'd be the perfect place to hide," Mose pointed out the logic of his thinking.

"Too many strangers for them to pick out just three," Con agreed smiling. "All right we'll head towards Dodge," he said simply. "After I check our back trail," he said getting up from his bed roll.

****M&K****

Chance Conager rode up to Nathan Burdett's ranch house, having got directions from Wilson's Creek station. He didn't know what to make out of the station master at Wilson's Creek. The man asked too many questions that Chance refused to answer. It was none of his business why Chance wanted directions to Burdett's ranch for. If he was a cold blooded killer, he would have shot the man for being nosy, but he wasn't.

Chance Conager may sell out his gun arm and risk his life for a few dollars but he did so at his choice. He believed in the old code of the gunfighter: never drawl on an unarmed man, and never shoot someone in the back. Stand off with them in a square fight, face to face. That was why he asked for the big bucks on doing a job. That he was picky about the jobs he chose to do. He swore off personal vendetta's unless there was good cause for that grudge, and he never involved himself in range wars unless warranted.

He rode into the yard seeing one of the hands walking towards the string of corals. "Hey you, where can I find Mr. Burdett," Chance asked with authority.

"He's up at the main house," the hand said.

Chance tipped his head in thanks riding up to the main house that the hand pointed out.

****M&K****

Cole Thornton sat out in front of the Dodge House watching the morning traffic of Front Street go by. He had been keeping a close eye on McCloud trying figure out just what the gunman had planned, and he knew he was planning something from the way he was lurking around town. Cole owed it to Matt to help anyway he could, and he was going to full fill that promise. He didn't care if it was only by sitting and watching and listening.

He sat there quietly with his long legs stretched out in front of him, when he saw him ride into town. Cole didn't know him personally but he knew him by reputation. There was no mistaking the legend of Diego Santos. He was everything the legend said, a man dressed completely in black riding a gray horse with a Mexican saddle covered in silver. The legend said that he notched his silver every time he killed a man, and he was ruthless and merciless, and not above trickery into killing a man. Of course the trickery was nothing but goading because the legend lived by the old code. Diego tipped his head towards Cole, out of courtesy to acknowledge another professional as he rode by, Cole gave him a salute of sorts.

****M&K****

Nelse McCloud stepped out of the way of the door to the café, taking in a deep breath of air. He finally figured out Matt Dillon's weak spot. But figuring on how to get that weak spot and exploit it was another thing especially with Thornton watching his every move like a hawk for some reason. He looked across the street towards the Dodge House seeing Thornton standing there leaning against the post watching the rider moving up the street with real interest. McCloud looked at the rider and almost paled noticing the man easily enough. Diego gave another nod in the direction of McCloud as he rode past the café towards the livery. Nelse looked over in the direction of Thornton and gave him a mock salute before turning and heading down the boardwalk.

****M&K****

"Chet, you're going into Dodge to check out the bank, just like you done in Middleton," Valance said roughly.

"You sure about this Val," Buck asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Val remember what happened in Middleton," Hawk reminded him.

"I know," Valance said clamping a hand down on Chet's neck roughly. "That's why he's going and if anything like Middleton happens again I'll kill you myself." Valance gritted out.

"It won't happen again Valance," Chet groaned.

"Good, you got three hours," Valance said letting go of the hold he had on Chet. "I want to know the best time for everything," Valance said as Chet mounted up on his horse.

****M&K****

Mark rode up on the bluff and stared down at the burnt farm house. His eyes were as sharp as an eagle's according to his father, which was a good thing sometimes and others not so good. He could see his father down in the yard putting a travois together, along with a woman sitting beside a man. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together, Matt Dillon had rode after the men that had attacked Julia and ran into this couple in trouble and stop to help out. Mark wouldn't have expected anything else from his father, but he was starting to see what his father had been trying to tell him. It wasn't just Matt's life on the line it was the innocent lives that mattered more.

****M&K****

"Susannah it's time to get started," Matt said kneeling down beside her and Gabe.

"All right Marshal," Susannah said softly standing up as Matt helped her brother up from where he laid on the ground. Between the two of them they got Gabe over to the travois.

Susannah looked around making sure they didn't leave anything behind, when she saw the rider on the hill in front of them. "Marshal Dillon," Susannah said in a somewhat alarmed voice as she saw the rider sitting up on top of the bluff. "Look," she added pointing.

Matt followed her finger and saw the rider sitting up there on the bluff, as the rider started down the slope and three more riders sat at the top of the hill.

****M&K****

"I'm beginning to think Mark has a thing for punishment," Ben stated.

"Yeah, but our backsides are going to be just as sore," Adam said nudging his horse down the slope after Mark.

"Yeah, and I forgot that thick book," Ben said under his breath as he headed down the hill after his brothers, with Cole following behind him.

****M&K****

John Dalton and Tom Lynnott showed up almost immediately after Mrs. Coleman fell into the horse trough. Lydia was holding her middle as she laughed at Mrs. Coleman's trying attempts to get out of the trough with her cronies' help.

Kitty cut Lydia a hard glare, as John and Tom helped Ellen out of the trough. "Lydia Marie don't you think you are a little too old for jokes," Kitty scolded.

"Oh Mama, come on," Lydia said trying to stop her giggling.

"I want her arrested," Mrs. Coleman raged in a sputter as she wiped at the water on her face.

"Oh you would," Lydia bristled.

"Lydia," Kitty snapped out firmly.

"Lydia," John said shaking his head. "Why," John asked looking at his daughter in law.

"Don't be asking her questions," Ellen shouted.

"Now, Mrs. Coleman," John stated calmly.

"Arrest her," Ellen hissed out.

"On what charge," Lydia burst out. "All I said was Boo," she giggled. "You fell in the trough on your own," she added.

"It's true deputy," Michelle said. "Lydia never touched her," Michelle added.

"She threatened to do me bodily harm, that's why I fell in the trough," Ellen ranted while a few other witness gave their two cents worth.

"Lydia," John said sympathetically looking at her. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you," John said.

"John Dalton, you're going a bit too far, even you know Matt wouldn't arrest her for this," Kitty ranted.

"Kitty, I'm sorry, but Matt would too arrest her and you know it," John said. "Lydia come on," John said cupping Lydia's elbow.

"Well all right," Lydia said. "But first," Lydia said reaching a hand out and pushing Mrs. Coleman back in the trough. "If I'm going to jail until Daddy get's home I might as well be guilty of something," Lydia said jerking her elbow out John's grip and heading towards the jail house.

Kitty smiled as she watched Lydia march over to the jail. Her face sombered as John and Tom helped Ellen Coleman out of the trough once more. "Just wait John and we'll see who's right about Matt," Kitty warned heatedly. "Until then you got your hands full," Kitty said looking at Ellen Coleman. "Ellen you might try a dip in the trough again it does wonders..." Kitty said noticing the green slimy substance in Ellen's hair and on her face and dress. "Your um face, green is most defiantly your color," Kitty said giving her skirts a flourish swoosh as she headed towards Delmonico's.

****M&K****

Matt stood there in a fairly somewhat relaxed stance as the riders came down the slope. He couldn't help noticing how Susannah somewhat eased behind him in a cowering fashion as the one rider drew closer. Matt looked at the rider when he could see him a little clear now that he was closer.

Susannah noticed that Matt had been standing in front of her in a carefully relaxed stance one where his right hand was close to butt of his colt, but as the rider drew closer still she noticed the stance had changed to both massive hands on his hips.

"You better have a good reason for being out here," Matt thundered out sternly as the rider rode right up to them.

"Well… I… uhum…" Mark stammered staring at his father.

"You what," Matt demanded, noticing the other three riders. "Never mind," Matt said walking over to where Ben and Cole sat on their horses.

"Uhum Matt," Cole said uncertain of what Matt had planned but it wasn't good. Matt reached two big powerful hands up and grabbed Cole by the shirt front, jerking him from his horse's back with a powerful ease throwing him to the ground.

"Daddy," Ben said looking alarmed as he stared down at Cole lying on his backside.

"Daddy," Matt said doing the same thing to Ben as he done to Cole. "I told you to stay in Dodge," Matt said firmly pointing a finger at Ben. "What's next your sister riding over the bluff too?"

"Lydie, don't know Matt," Cole said slowly standing up and dusting himself off.

"She, don't," Matt said surprised.

"Michael told me Mark took off after you and Adam was following him. So I sent David into Dodge to tell everyone that Michael, Adam and Mark was staying out at the ranch and for Ben to join us for the night," Cole said.

"Yeah, Daddy, we've been out tracking these two all night, although Cole caught Adam first," Ben stated sitting on his butt in the dirt.

"Hey don't go getting me in trouble to save your hide I was only out here looking for Mark. If he hadn't of run off I would still be in Dodge," Adam protested.

"Yeah it's all Mark's fault this time," Ben said slowly standing up.

"All Mark's fault and you two thought you'd stop him before he found me huh," Matt said looking over at Mark's down cast face.

"Yes sir," Ben and Adam both said in unison.

"Marcus," Matt said turning on his youngest son.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I…." Mark stammered out in a bare whisper.

"Well…" Matt sighed noticing his son trying to find the words to explain himself. "You can think of it on the way back home, and you two," Matt said turning to look at Adam and Ben. "You two better be thinking of how to get yourselves out of trouble as well." Matt warned.

"But Daddy," Adam protested.

"Boys, I'm telling you like I told the girls, Daddy doesn't work in saving your backsides," Matt said walking over to Buck.

"Dad you're not being fair," Ben protested as he mounted up.

"We'll see fair when we get home," Matt said nudging Buck forward.

****M&K****

John Charron and Luke Cumberledge rode into Dodge alone except Padre one of the hands, leaving the rest of their men behind in camp. Matt hadn't come, out to give them the general drift of things and they couldn't wait any longer if they wanted a decent price for their herd. So they rode into Dodge and headed for the Long Branch.

They pushed through the swinging doors, hearing Julia barking out orders to group of men and women hustling around the saloon. "Well don't, that beat all," John said looking at Luke.

"Yeah, taking command like her father," Luke said loudly.

"John, Luke," Julia said whirling around quickly to face them both with a bright smile on her face. "I see you both made it here safe," Julia said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, and we didn't get held up coming in here either," John chuckled, knowing she knew what he meant.

Julia's smile faltered at that, Adam and Mark wouldn't miss an opportunity to try and hold up John and Luke in a fake gunfight. Well at least Adam wouldn't even if Mark did. And to come to think about it she hadn't seen either one of the twins since she got attacked. But she figured that was her mother's doing giving her space. "Well that's a first," Julia replied.

****M&K****

Kitty walked into the Long Branch with Michelle and them behind her. "It's not going to be as fancy as a New Orleans ballroom," Kitty explained to Michelle. "Just something to make them feel welcome and make sure they spend their money in the Long Branch." Kitty added with a smile.

"We'd be glad to help anyway we can Kathleen," Michelle said.

Kitty wasn't sure what had made her aunt change her tone and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know at that moment. Yet every fiber of her being was screaming that something was wrong and that Michelle's change in attitude had do with something she wanted desperately. Kitty hoped it wasn't going to be a repeat of the one and only time her father visited her.

"Oh Kitty, it looks wonderful," Rene said stepping into the saloon ahead of Michelle and Kitty.

"What," Kitty said looking around, seeing the place already half way finished and Julia standing the middle of the room talking to John and Luke.

"Sorry Kitty," Jacob said coming up beside her. "I had to give her something to do to stop worrying about Matt."

"I understand," Kitty said giving Jacob a reassuring smile, before heading over towards Julia.

"Oh, Miss Kitty, you just keep getting prettier," John said charmingly as Kitty came up beside them. "Julia you sure this is your mother and not your sister," John said teasingly.

"Hello John," Kitty said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Luke, good to see you," she said giving him a kiss too. "Well, did I miss the hold up," Kitty teased.

"Mama, they didn't do it, this time," Julia said.

"They didn't," Kitty said looking at Julia. "Haven't they been in here this morning," Kitty asked in alarmed.

"I haven't seen them," Julia said.

Kitty looked over at David Roniger trying desperately hard to look invisible. "David, I thought you said they'd be back this morning," Kitty said looking at the boy.

"Yes ma'am," David said looking at her. "That is what Cole told me to tell you anyways," David said.

"What Cole said to tell me," Kitty said. "Are they out at the ranch?"

"I don't know," David said.

"David where are they," Kitty demanded roughly.

****M&K****

"Hey John, when you going to let me out of here," Lydia shouted out.

"I'm not going to," John said moving to the open doorway and leaning against it.

"You know Cole isn't going to stand for this and neither is my father," Lydia said firmly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Until Cole get's back from tracking your brothers you are going to stay put." John said.

"Tracking my brothers," Lydia said uncrossing her arms and letting them fall loosely down at her sides. "What'd ya mean?"

"Mark rode out after Matt and Adam rode out after Mark, and Cole and Ben are out looking for them both." John stated simply.

"John you have to let me out of here," Lydia said pleadingly.

"Sorry Lydia," John said knowing precisely what she was going to do if he let her out of the jail. "I can't do that," John said moving to shut the door to the holding cells.

"John you can't do this to me," Lydia screamed as he shut the door. "John, please," Lydia screamed again.

****M&K****

"Marshal Dillon, how far is Dodge," Susannah asked.

"We should be there by later this evening," Matt answered, twisting in his saddle to look over his shoulder at his sons. Matt turned back around leading the way.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if Mark just left things alone." Adam raged quietly.

"Yeah, now thanks to Mark wanting to run the law we're all in trouble." Ben hissed out.

"Leave him alone," Cole said firmly coming to Mark's rescue.

"Why you defending him, Lydie's going to be awful mad at all of us for not telling her," Ben said looking at Cole.

"Yeah, I know," Cole said. "But that doesn't mean you have to put Mark down," he added.

"Why not it's all his fault," Adam said. "He should be the one getting into trouble not us," he snapped out.

"Well he would have been if you had told somebody," Ben gritted out.

"I didn't think he could do it," Adam said in his defense. "After all that runt never wanted to learn how to camp out here," Adam said.

"Just shut up," Mark snapped out loudly. "All of you shut up," he bit out kicking his horse into a lope.

"Mark," Matt shouted as Mark raced past him unheeding his call. "Cole," Matt said stopping dead in the road. "You three go on back to town," Matt said dismounting as Cole dismounted and traded horses with him to go after Mark.

****M&K****

"Where are the boys David," Kitty repeated again for the second time.

"Uhum…well Miss Kitty," David stammered looking down at his feet as he shifted the toe of his boot into the floor. "Mark rode out after Matt, and Adam rode out after Mark and Ben and Cole are looking for them," David said in a rush.

"Mark did what," Julia said.

"He took off after Matt," David repeated in a low voice.

"I just don't believe it," Julia said, watching her mother's face pale a little bit more.

"David are you sure Mark went after Matt," Kitty asked in a choked voice.

"That's what Michael told Cole and Cole told me," David said.

"Why would Mark go after Dad," Julia asked looking at her mother.

"To rob me of ten years of my life," Kitty whipped out. "And Ben and Adam and Cole are out looking for Mark," Kitty said looking back at David.

"Yes ma'am," David said.

"Well it's a good thing Lydia is in jail and I hope those boys find Mark before Matt does," Kitty said.

"Mama," Julia said questionably.

"Never have sons or a daughter that think she's a boy," Kitty said looking at Julia seeing Julia's confusion. "And I thought you and Mark were the smart ones," Kitty said turning to go to the office.

****M&K****

Mark didn't know where he was riding to and he didn't care at the moment. He didn't stop until he came to a little creek. He stood there and listened to the ripple of the brook and felt the sun touch cheeks through the cottonwoods that grew on the bank. He was glad he was alone as the tears slowly slid down his face.

He had no doubt his family loved him but it wasn't acceptance. He was constantly the butt of his brothers jokes and their teasing. They always made fun of him for reading instead of going out hunting and fishing. They made fun of everything he did it seemed, and never gave him any credit for the things he did do right. And they always blamed him for whatever trouble they got into, just because he was different from them.

Granted this time the reason they were all in trouble was his fault. But he didn't ask them to come along or to follow him. He shouldn't care what his brothers thought of him. But he still wanted that acceptance. Well he'd show them both; he didn't need their pity or their help. He was going to show Ben and Adam, he was every bit as capable as they were. He wasn't weak and he wasn't a runt and he wasn't scared. He just wanted to find his Dad and he did on his own too.

He wanted to find Matt for his own reasons. And the worse of it he was going to have to explain it to Matt and he didn't know how. If only he had been smarter from the beginning, maybe things would have turned out differently. The what if's and if only's and should have's, could have's were plaguing him now as he search for a way to explain it.

He didn't want to sound like a little boy still scared of the dark in front of his brothers. They'd only laugh at him and say he was nothing but a weakling. Maybe he was weak after all what twelve year old boy sat on a creek bank crying like a baby because he was scared. He was deep in thought when the neighing of a horse brought him around sharply.

****M&K****

Diego, tensed, though no one would know it, let go his hand from stroking his horse's mane, and like an animal he felt the man behind him more than saw him. Diego put his hand to his holster. He could turn and fire point blank. He had killed so many so often it meant nothing to him. But, what if?-and this was the first time he had actively engaged the thought before firing. He turned to look at the other man eagerly staring at him from across the street.

****M&K****

Tom Lynnott was just stepping down off the boardwalk beside the telegraph office heading towards the jail, where John Dalton was standing leaning against the post. John was staring intently across the street at the man petting a gray horse, dressed in all black. Tom's step faltered a little as the man turned and stared at him with his left hand resting on the butt of his pistol.

Tom continued on over towards the jail. "John," Tom said walking over close to him.

"Is that who I think it is," John said rolling his eyes towards the livery.

"I don't know," Tom answered. "If it is we got trouble," Tom pointed out.

"Yeah," John said. "I don't know which one to keep my eye on already Thornton or McCloud."

"Keep an eye on Thornton he's been following McCloud like a hawk." Tom pointed out clearly.

"Yeah, but why is he doing it," John questioned.

"Maybe cause he owes Matt," Tom stated.

"Oh yeah that range war down in Sonora that one time," John said recalling that time particularly well.

"That would be the time," Tom said. "Although I think the score is even because of Matt's daughter." Tom mumbled out.

"You'd think so, but Thornton's one of those old gunfighters like Santos. Remember they live by a different code." John said. "Well I'm going to go get me some breakfast," John said.

"All right John," Tom said.

"Oh, I got Lydia, Matt's other daughter locked up in a cell. Don't no matter how much she screams or pleads let her out of that cell." John warned.

"Why not," Tom asked.

"Because she's fool enough to go after Matt even after what happened to her sister, especially now that her brothers are out there looking for him," John said looking at him.

"John, do you think we should have sent those two deputies down to Meade?" Tom questioning, the judgment on their choice now in a new light.

"No, that might be why I sent a telegram to Meade and told them to get back here last night." John said. "Three gunmen in town, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Yeah," Tom agreed as John started down towards the Dodge House.

****M&K****

Kitty stood in her room above the Long Branch holding Joe in her arms as she stared out the window. Her boys…it seemed like all four of them were trying to take years off her life by cause her to worry unnecessarily. Sure Matt was a big boy and could take care of himself most of the time, but that didn't mean she didn't worry every time he left Dodge. And yeah Ben was fully grown and making a man's choices and decisions but he was still her little boy regardless of age. And the twins… well they were still growing and still had a lot to learn. She couldn't rightly include Joe just yet because he was still just a baby. He didn't know what was going on, and Kitty envied that. How nice it would be to be a child again without a care in the world.

Kitty walked over to her wardrobe of working dresses to pick one out for the night. Standing in front of her window worrying wasn't going to help anybody. She just had to pray and hope that either Cole or Ben found the twins or Matt did.

****M&K****

Matt dismounted and tied his horse to the juniper bush, before Mark even realized he there. It wasn't until the horse gave off a whinny that Mark whirled around and saw him. Matt took one look at Mark's dirt smug face and saw the tear streaks cutting through the dirt, before Mark turned back towards the creek and wiped his eyes.

"Mark," Matt said walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Mark," Matt repeated looking down at his son. Mark didn't say a word as he met his father's gaze, and grounded the toe of his boot into the ground. "Mark, talk to me," Matt said evenly.

"I guess now, I'm in even bigger trouble for running off," Mark choked out moving over towards the rocks to lean against them. "I'm sorry Dad but I'm tired of it," Mark stated simply.

"Tired of what," Matt questioned although he had a pretty good idea as to what.

"Of Ben and Adam always picking on me," Mark said. "I just wish for once they'd accept me for me, instead of thinking I'm a runt." He added under his breath.

"Marcus, we've had this talk before. You aren't a runt." Matt said sternly.

"They thought I couldn't do it, but I showed them. I found you without their help." Mark continued under his breath as if Matt hadn't said a word. "I did it for two days without their help. I'm not a weakling, just because I don't like doing it as much as they do doesn't mean I can't. I just had to find you." Mark ranted.

Matt leaned up against a boulder that was jutting out of the creek bank and listened to Mark's rant. He perked up a little at hearing that Mark had to find him, thinking they were finally getting somewhere. Mark didn't continue or say anything else for a few moments but picked up a couple rocks to skip. "Why did you have to find me," Matt questioned after a few moments of silence.

Mark didn't say anything but looked at his father with large eyes. "I can't tell you," Mark said simply. "You wouldn't understand," he stated.

"Try me," Matt said.

"You don't know what it's like to watch a friend lose his dad, because of your dad," Mark burst out.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there in front of the full length mirror looking at the new dress Molly Andrews had made for her. "Oh it's lovely Molly," Kitty said running her hands over the skirt of the pale blue taffeta dress.

"Kitty, I have to say you do have an eye about you," Molly giggled, "now hold still why I pin up this hem," Molly said sticking a few more pins into the sleek material.

Kitty stood there wondering why she was going through the trouble of getting a new dress made for the social. She knew it was just going to be another dress packed away in the closet never to be worn out side of the shop. But she had hoped it would lift her spirits a little. Having nothing else to focus on, since Julia had taken over the decorating of the Long Branch and Rene and Michelle had headed back over to the house to rest there was nothing to keep her from worrying. Besides she had a few errands to run anyways.

"I'm surprised you picked this light of a blue for a dress though," Molly started.

"Hmm," Kitty said being jarred from her thoughts with Molly's prattle.

"I thought you would have chosen a darker shade of blue to match a certain Marshal's eyes…" Molly said looking at Kitty under her lashes. "Although why you bother is beyond me," Molly said as she continued to stick pins in the hem. "You won't even be wearing this dress tomorrow night." Molly added.

"You're probably right Molly but maybe," Kitty said hopefully even though she knew it wasn't likely to happen.

****M&K****

Nathan Burdett stretched back in his chair as he stared at the gunman in front of him, having just gone over the particulars of the job required.

"I'll do it Burdett, but it's on my terms," Chance Conager said pulling out a pouch of tobacco and rolling himself a cigarette with one hand.

"That's fine," Burdett stated. "And one other thing, there is another gunman in town that needs taken care of. I don't want any of this traced back to me and he's a liability."

"A hired gun lives by a code even if he declined the job, he won't say anything so you don't have to worry about him." Chance said getting up from his seat.

"I don't care about any code, I want Thornton killed." Burdett said.

"Thornton, Cole Thornton?" Chance questioned.

"Yes, you got a problem with that," Burdett shot out.

"No," he stated through his teeth as he looked at Burdett with a far away look on his face. No Chance Conager didn't have a problem killing Cole Thornton in fact he had a good reason to kill him, a very good reason.

****M&K****

****M&K****

Con rode back into camp after checking their back trail once again to make sure that big famous marshal of Dodge wasn't still on their trail.

"I didn't see that big marshal anywhere behind us," Con said riding back into the camp site him and Mose had set up the previous night.

"Maybe he took off after Dallinger's trail or the Kid's horse," Mose said simply.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Con said, not liking the idea of not knowing where the marshal was.

"We got to get Slater to a Doc," Mose pointed out knowing Con didn't want to take the risk.

"I know," Con said. "I don't want to give up this cover, and you know Slater would rather die from a bullet faster than a rope," Con pointed out.

"Yeah," Mose agreed, anything would be better than a rope. "We could go in later this evening, when the drovers hit." Nobody would be suspicious of three more new faces in Mose's opinion.

"All right, let's start towards Dodge, and if anybody asks the Kid shot Slater when he was trying to help him." Con said saddling Slater's horse.

"All right," Mose agreed easily.

****M&K****

Matt pursed his lips together in thought as he stared at his son. _"You don't know what it's like to watch a friend lose their dad because of your dad," _Mark's words repeated in his head again as he tried to remember the who and the what.

"You don't know what it's like to know it could have been your dad and not your friends." Mark continued.

Matt tried to think of the last gunfight he had that Mark had witnessed but he was drawling a blank. There had been three but Mark hadn't been there. He tried to dig further but he couldn't figure it out.

Mark noticed his father's brooding puzzling face as he tried to sort it all out. "Billy Wilson and Sam Shepard," Mark said looking at his father seeing the dawning clear on his face.

Matt looked at Mark after he said those names. Now he remembered.

_It had been raining for weeks and the boys were starting to get restless. _Matt remembered because it was the last time Mark willingly went camping with his friends down by the river. It was also about the time Mark started spouting off about checking guns too. He had just gotten back from a trial in Hayes and a lot of the farmers were complaining about losing their crops due to the rain. But Wilson and Shepard had lost everything due to the flood and had decided to rob the bank. Matt had caught them coming out of the bank holding the money sacks and their guns in their hands.

"_Hold it," Matt said, as Shepard turned and fired a shot at him making him dive for cover behind an empty wagon as he fired a shot in their direction, hitting Clint. "Ezra, throw your gun down and let's talk," Matt shouted. _

"_It's too late for talk Marshal, this here is the only way," Ezra shouted out using Clint's horse for cover as he mounted up on his horse and charged Matt shooting the whole way. _

_Matt didn't have time to think of anything else as he shot and killed Ezra dead. _

"Mark, I didn't have any choice in that," Matt said softly.

"I know you didn't when Mr. Shepard charged you shooting and Mr. Wilson opened fire on you, you had no other choice then to shoot back."

"That's why all of a sudden you wanted me to start checking guns and setting up a deadline," Matt summarized.

"Yes, if you did that then there wouldn't be any shooting," Mark said.

"Mark, checking guns and setting up a deadline isn't going to stop men from carrying guns and robbing banks. Clint Wilson and Erza Shepard were desperate. Desperate men will do anything, and are not to be underestimated even if you are friends. When they robbed the bank, I had just gotten back into town that morning."

"I know," Mark said. "We had told Mama we were going camping down by the river, but we went towards Spring Creek to wait for you," Mark said. "We followed you back into town, we were going to surprise you like we did John and Luke."

"I'm not even going to scold you for lying to your mother or warn you about surprise gunfights again," Matt said with a shake of his head.

"I know," Mark said looking down at the toe of his dusty boots. "I felt bad because Sam and Billy were with me, and they couldn't even run to their dad's. And by the time they could they were already dead." Mark said. "They died alone, and their sons had to watch."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Matt said heavily.

"All I could think about at the time was how it could have been you instead." Mark choked out. "I felt sorry for Sam and Billy but I was glad it was their dads and not mine." He added.

"I understand Mark," Matt said putting a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Every time I pull my gun, I only have a split second before I shoot a man. I don't like it, because I've gone up against a lot of friends and had to kill them too. It not easy wearing this badge and sometimes it gets to be a little heavy to carry around." Matt said softly.

"I just don't want you to die when you could prevent it," Mark said looking up at him through misty blue eyes.

"Nothing is going to prevent that from happening Mark, not the deadlines or checking guns or even me staying in Dodge."

"Why not," Mark said.

"It's not going to stop some men. Men that have no respect for the law aren't going to care about notices or deadlines. Take the men that attacked Julia and Susannah. They've attacked three farm houses for no apparent reason other than they were farmers. Now do you think men like that are going to pay attention to a piece of paper saying they have to check their guns." Matt asked simply.

"Well out here it's different," Mark said.

"Not really," Matt said.

"According to Aunt Michelle there is," Mark said grumpily.

Matt chuckled a little at that. "Well when you're comparing New Orleans to Dodge there's a big difference." Matt said smiling. "New Orleans is too settled and Dodge is still growing."

"Is that why you always hem hall around when Mama wants to go for a vacation." Mark questioned.

"Partly, but don't tell your mother that. Look Mark," Matt said taking a serious note. "There's not a difference between Dodge and out here on a prairie. Every man out here fights for survival, just like they do in town. You have men out here and town that fight to protect what's theirs and men willing to die to take it. You can't punish the good for the bad either."

"What ya mean," Mark asked.

"Take Cole Thornton for an example. Now he didn't have to step in to help your sister, but he did. He may be a hired gun and kills for money but he chooses his fights and he's honest." Matt said.

"I thought you didn't like hired guns," Mark said. "You always said they were like bounty hunters looking for their next man." Mark said staring up at Matt confused.

"Yeah, I've said that a couple times." Matt agreed. "Look son, you still got a lot of things to learn and you can't learn them by reading a book." Matt started noticing Mark's brow scrunch up in protest. "Reading is good, but not everything is as black and white as those law books makes them out to be. You can't go on the words of some eastern dude that's living in his fancy house. The men that wrote those books probably haven't even been past the Mississippi. It's almost like your aunt and cousins."

"They think Dodge is nothing but a rude and wild town." Mark supplied.

"Yeah, but we know different don't we," Matt said ruffling Mark's red hair. "You can't uphold law and order out here if you don't know the kind people you're dealing with." Matt said.

"I understand Dad, but it still don't seem fair," Mark said. "If you checked guns and set up deadlines you'd still be safer until you had to leave town. But if you stayed in town…." Mark started.

"Now hold on son," Matt said.

"It wouldn't work though because no matter where you are or where you go there is always going to be somebody faster, and somebody breaking the law." Mark said.

"Right," Matt said. "Now we better get heading towards Dodge," Matt said ruffling Mark's hair.

****M&K****

"Julie, come on we've moved this table three times already," Jacob protested once again.

"This is the last time," Julia said firmly, holding her brother in her arms.

"That's what you said the last two times," Jacob grunted out picking up his end of the table only to move it back to the first spot him and David had put the roulette table.

"Perfect," Julia said smiling at him.

Jacob and David sat the table down once again in front of the big window and stairs. "It's about time," Jacob said leaning against the table totally spent.

"Now that you boys are finished there you canhelp Sam and Rudy haul up some of the beer kegs," Julia said going over to where to Pete had the sheet music waiting on her decision by the piano. Jacob and David gave a little huff of a snort before they headed towards the cellar, making Julia smile.

****M&K****

Kitty walked out of Molly Andrew's dress shop with two packages in her hands, as she headed over towards the telegraph office before returning to the Long Branch. When she walked in the Long Branch, Joe was content in his sister's arms so Kitty took the packages up stairs and laid them on the bed.

"I going over to see your sister," Kitty said coming back down the stairs as a few of the midmorning drunks came into the saloon.

"Mama, aren't you going to try to do anything to help her out," Julia asked before Kitty went to the jail.

"No," Kitty said firmly. "And you aren't either. The safest place right now for your sister is in jail." Kitty said pushing through the swinging doors.

****M&K****

Lydia screamed and screamed for John to let her go until she was hoarse. "John, please," Lydia continued out in a croak, when he finally opened the door to the holding cells. "John, please let me go," Lydia pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lydie, I can't. You'd only go after them and your father wouldn't like it and neither would Cole." John said handing her a cup of coffee through the bars.

"John, please," Lydia cried taking the cup.

"Lydia, you know your father and husband as well as I do. What do you think they'd do if they knew I let you go, and you ran into those men that attacked your sister?" John questioned.

"You don't understand John, I have to go," Lydia sobbed out. "It's my father and my brothers and my husband out there, I have to go," Lydia pleaded.

"Sorry Lydie but I can' t do it," John said moving to close the door again.

"John, please you can't do this to me," Lydia cried out harder as he started to shut the door again.

****M&K****

Kitty opened the big wooden door with ease just as John shut the holding cell door. "John how is she," Kitty said.

"Well she's not too happy with me at the moment." John said. "Kitty, I'm sorry but I have to keep her locked up. Matt wouldn't like it any if she took off in search of him and the boys," John pointed out.

"I understand John." Kitty said. "Can I at least talk to her," Kitty asked.

"Sure," John said watching her go back to the holding cell.

****M&K****

"Andre, are you sure we're going to lose it all," Rene questioned softly as she sat down on the lounge.

"Yes, dear, everything," Andre said.

"I can't believe Mr. Durant would do something like this," Michelle said softly. "Why he's been a trusted friend of the family for years," she added.

"Well he did, that's why you need to keep the peace between you and Kitty. We want her to join us not run away from us," Andre said simply.

"If Kathleen will even do it," Michelle pointed out.

"Why wouldn't she mother, we are her blood. And you've always said blood was thicker than anything." Rene pointed out.

"It is dear, but I'm afraid Kitty has lived out here to long. She's changed and this wicked town changed her."

"Oh how so," Rene said not seeing the difference.

"Why her mother would never have allowed Kathleen to run a saloon or any other business, it just isn't decent dear. And the way the children run amuck is deplorable. No Kathleen has forgotten what a proper lady should be," Michelle said sipping her tea.

"I don't know Mother," Rene stated quietly. "Kitty, seems to be doing fine here on her own."

"Yes, so it seems," Michelle agreed. "But looks can be deceiving," Michelle pointed out. "Don't forget what happened to Julia, and the nerve of her showing her face in public again…and now the boys are missing and she didn't even realize it… what Lydia did this morning…Well I won't even begin to discuss it. It's clear that, that saloon means more to her than family." Michelle said.

Rene just nodded her head primly. "Perhaps your right mother, it does seem that the Long Branch matters more to Kitty than her own children."

"Well I don't care what either of you think, we need her," Andre said firmly.

****M&K****

Julia stood frozen in the kitchen doorway, holding Joe close to her chest. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. They were trying to bluff her mother, didn't they know they could bluff her for long. What was more disturbing them thinking the Long Branch mattered more to her mother then her family. It only showed that they didn't really know Kitty Russell Dillon.

Julia slipped quietly right back out of the house and headed towards the jail. She had to tell her mother, even though it would break her heart to know the truth. She couldn't keep this from her.

****M&K****

"Mama, you got to convince John to let me out of here," Lydia said.

"I will not," Kitty said sternly. "It's bad enough worrying about your brothers let alone your father but I'm not adding you to the pile." Kitty said.

"Mama, please, I'm a better shot then Adam and Ben. I'm even better than Cole. Wouldn't you rather have some one that knows how to use a gun watching their backsides?" Lydia countered.

"And risk you getting attacked like your sister or worse, I don't think so." Kitty said.

"But I'll have a gun," Lydia pointed out.

"And you'd use all five bullets on them. What if you missed? I'm not doing it Lydia."

"Mama, please," Lydia said.

"The answer is no Lydia. I got enough things on my plate right now I don't need to worry about you running after them on top of it all." Kitty said.

"Mama," Julia said walking into the holding cell area and shutting the door behind her.

"Julia, help me," Lydia pleaded.

"Not now Lydia this is more important. You won't believe what I just heard," Julia said.

"What," Kitty and Lydia both asked at once.

"Aunt Michelle and them are in some sort of trouble back in New Orleans," Julia said.

"What kind of trouble," Kitty asked looking at her daughter.

"I don't know they didn't say," Julia said. "They're expecting you to help them out of it I overheard that much." Julia stated.

"That doesn't make much sense," Lydia said.

"I was afraid of that," Kitty said with a heavy sigh.

"You knew," both asked surprised.

"No I didn't know I just had a hunch," Kitty said. "It explains why your Aunt did a turnabout overnight though. And how Rene got as pale as a ghost when I said they needed to go back to New Orleans and they didn't belong out here."

"What are you going to do now Mama," Julia questioned.

"The same thing I did when your grandfather came for a visit. I'm going to send a telegram." Kitty said. "Lydia, you just stay put and stop pleading to be let go because it's not going to work. And Julia," Kitty said turning to look at her youngest. "Don't you go helping her either or I'll let your father take both your hides off," Kitty said warningly watching their eyes widen in shock.

****M&K****

_Friday afternoon:_

Maudie stood there on the stage depot. She didn't know why or what she was doing in Dodge. She had heard he was here, from a couple of drunken drifters. She hadn't believed them, there was no way Cole would be in Kansas without telling her. But when those two deputies from Dodge passed through mentioned it she had to believe it.

She had been madder than a hornet knowing he was so close and hadn't bothered to contact her. Then she thought about him doing a job in Dodge and became worried. She had waited three days and still no word or sign of him, but she was used to that.

She didn't know why she came to Dodge in the first place. It was obvious he didn't want her anymore. How long had it been since she had last seen him? Now she remembered over ten years. It was after his last job close to the panhandle McDonald. When he had shot that boy….

"_I was hoping to see you alone before you left," she said leaning up against the door jam._

"_It's better this way Maudie," Cole said curtly tighting his cinch on his saddle._

"_Come back will ya," she stated._

"_I will when I …." he trailed off looking at her._

"_When you can forget Luke McDonald. When you can look at the other McDonalds and not feel you owe them," she finished for him._

"_Pretty wise for a kid Maudie," he remarked._

"_I think you're the only person who thinks as me as a kid Cole," Maudie stated simply._

"_I reckon I really don't," he said moving closer towards her._

"_Please don't," she pleaded sure all the love she felt for him was showing in her eyes._

That was the first time he had ever really kissed with some intention. Nobody would ever have guessed that considering they were married but it was true. Cole had never touched her in all the years they had been married outside of friendship. It wasn't because she didn't want a relationship beyond friendship with him, because she had tried. She had followed after him from one town to the next only to have him ride off into the sunset again.

She looked across the street and saw him standing in front of hotel. Cole Thornton sure hadn't lost his sex appeal even if he was pushing close to fifty. He wasn't a small lean man but he wasn't fat by any means. And she knew that even though he filled out his shirt a little better there wouldn't be an ounce of fat under it.

Luckily for her he wasn't looking at her, which was good because she was going to ignore him for the time being just to see how long it takes him. Oh how she wished she could really act like a wife and run and kiss him, but it wasn't to be….

****M&K****

Cole Thornton stood there in front of the Dodge House watching one particular building: The Bull's head saloon. He couldn't figure out what McCloud was up too and that bothered him. Bart Jason had just rode into town with a few of his men a little while ago and they seemed to have taken up residence in the Bull's Head.

He had watched Diego Santos go into the café and then head over to Tolliver's barber shop. He wasn't worried about the seasoned gunfighter, because Diego wasn't one to shoot a man in the back while McCloud was debatable. All Thornton knew was he wasn't going to turn his back on McCloud anytime soon.

He was jarred deeper into his thoughts as she walked in front of the Bull's Head. _"Now what is she doing in Dodge,"_ he thought silently to himself. He couldn't help but stare at the girl that was his wife. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He watched as she headed on up the other side of the street. She had to know he was in town that was the only thing he could think of for her being here. She didn't act like she knew though.

****M&K****

Chet Atmore rode over to the jail, peering in the windows. There was no sign of the famous lawman from Dodge. He moved down towards the Long Branch, tying his mount up from the looked to see if he could spot the big Dodge City Marshal anywhere around. So far he hadn't seen him or any of his deputies.

He noticed the bank was still opened and headed down towards it. If he was to do his job right he needed to scout out the area right. Valance wanted to be very through, and if he messed up like he did in Middleton, then he was a goner. First thing was first he had to learn the lay out of the bank. Second he had to find out where the marshal and deputies were. Then third he'd find him a saloon and get some information.

****M&K****

Kitty headed straight over to the telegraph office having finished her visit with Lydia. After Julia told her what she had overheard Michelle and them talking, Kitty just wanted a little more proof that her hunch was right. She sent the telegram to Clara Campbell in new Orleans, knowing Clara wouldn't have a reason to lie to her.

Kitty hoped it wasn't anything like the time her father came for a visit, but everything was starting to point that way. Now that she was looking at it a little differently, she could see things a little simpler. All those conversations between Michelle and Rene that seemed to die when she stepped into the room, the way they tried to make her believe Dodge was a horrid place. She had hoped her hunch was wrong but everything was starting to add up that she wasn't. How she wished Matt was there to help her with this once again, but he wasn't and she was going to have to deal with it herself. But then she had always known the only person she could ever really count on was herself anyways. Well her and her family in Dodge anyways, she thought as she headed back over to the Long Branch. She was just going to have to wait to see what Clara found out.

****M&K****

Maudie sat at one of the tables in the Long Branch waiting on Kitty to get back from running her errands. She wasn't surprised that Cole hadn't come over to see her as of yet, but then some things never changed.

She had been all of twenty when she first met him. A gambler's widow without a chip to her name, Cole had been awful good to her in those days that seemed like eons ago. She had fell in love with him almost immediately and she had stood by him through thick and thin but Cole never saw her as anything but a child so it seemed. The last time she had seen him made her questioned it, but his actions as of late made her doubt her own ears.

She knew Kitty would understand and listen to her so she waited. She needed a friendly shoulder to lean on and talk to this time.

****M&K****

Lillian stood staring out the window in her room. She kept watching the street hoping to see Ben riding into town. But so far no such luck. She let the lace curtain fall back against the window still before she turned and headed towards the door.

She couldn't explain why she wanted Ben in Dodge but just the thought of knowing he was close by made her feel safe. And the feeling of being safe and secure wasn't one she took lightly anymore. It seemed she had gone over night to having no family to having one. And that wasn't to be taken lightly either. It was just different living in Dodge compared to Winston.

****M&K****

Julia looked at Lydia who was staring at her through the iron bars. "You don't think Mama really means that do you," Julia questioned holding Joe.

"I don't know," Julia admitted. It wasn't like their mother to use the threat of their father unless she meant business. "I think she did," she added cautiously.

"I don't know why she's insisting that I stay here for," Lydia said.

"I don't know maybe because of what happened to me," Julia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well that was your own fault, you should have taken a gun with you," Lydia snapped.

"As if you could have done any better," Julia bit out heatedly.

"I would have shot the bastards," Lydia shouted out only to get into a coughing fit afterwards.

"You would have shot them yes, but then you'd have to live with their death on your head," Julia pointed out.

"Well no one said you had to be a goody-goody." Lydia said after catching her breath.

"Ending someone life for no reason is all right with you then huh," Julia said.

"Julia it wasn't for no reason, it was either them or you. It would have been an act of survival," Lydia pointed out. "A clear case of self defense," she added knowingly.

"It's never a case of self defense to end a man's life," Julia said.

"Oh so you rather Dad just get shot at and take the bullets instead of shooting back," Lydia snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well no," Julia said quietly.

"Well it would have been no different then you shooting at them than him," Lydia said.

"Lydie do you think Dad's going to bring them in," Julia asked suddenly, her voice taking on a quiet thoughtful tone.

"Yes I do," Lydia said. "Jules you know Dad isn't going to shoot them down in cold blood, not unless they give him a reason too." Lydia said. "That badge of his means too much," she added huffily.

"Not more than us it don't," Julia pointed out.

Lydia just nodded her head knowing her sister was right. That badge that represented their father's lively hood didn't mean as much to him as they did and he had proved it again and again over the years. "No, it don't mean as much as us," Lydia said.

"That's why I'm worried," Julia said. "You know Dad's temper when something happens to one of us," Julia said. "And if they start riding him well…He might just shoot them in spite of that badge," Julia said giving her fear a voice.

"Now you listen here Julia Rene Dillon," Lydia croaked out hotly. "Dad's not going to kill them unless he has no choice for two reasons. One Dad doesn't like killing anyone and two because he believes in what that badge stands for," Lydia said firmly.

Julia nodded her head. She knew Lydia was right, but that still didn't stop her from worrying. It was…she didn't know what it was really. It wasn't the fact that she didn't think her father was incapable of keeping his temper, she just knew what he was capable of in a temper. It was sort of like her mother. She never would have believed her mother was capable of taking another person's life. But she knew that her mother would when forced or protecting one of them, that was when Kitty was capable of murder. The question was though was her father?

****M&K****

Kitty walked into the Long Branch only to stop for a second seeing Maudie Thornton sitting at the front table staring at the doors. "Maudie," Kitty said walking over towards her.

"Kitty," Maudie said with a timid voice.

"What are you doing here," Kitty asked still somewhat surprised, but not really. Maudie didn't answer her but gave her a look. Kitty noticed the look and understood all too well why Maudie was in Dodge. Cole Thornton. "Oh, Maudie," Kitty said sympathetically.

"Can we go someplace to talk, a little more privately." Maudie asked softly.

"Sure we can," Kitty said motioning towards the stairs.

Kitty lead the way towards her private quarters, holding the door open for Maudie to step through.

"Oh Kitty, tell me I'm not making a mistake," Maudie started before Kitty even shut the door.

"I can't tell you that Maudie," Kitty said shutting the door. "What's going on Maudie," Kitty asked.

"I don't know," Maudie said heavily as she sunk down in a chair. "I don't know why he's here," she murmured softly with a shake of her head. "Cole, doesn't talk much about his jobs not since…" Maudie trailed off.

"Sonora," Kitty supplied remembering that case very well. It had hit every newspaper this side of the Mississippi, especially when Matt went down to testify as a character witness.

"Yeah," Maudie sighed out. "Kitty he hasn't been the same man since then," Maudie burst out. "It changed him."

Kitty only nodded her head. She knew how nightmares plagued Matt when he took a life that could have been avoided in his way of thinking. She didn't figure Cole Thornton was any different.

"He's not the same man I married," Maudie continued in a low voice.

It still surprised Kitty when Maudie referred to Cole as her husband. She had known Maudie a long time, since they worked together in Abilene. She remembered Maudie leaving and running off with a gambler but how she ended up with Thornton was still a jumble. "Maudie, can I ask you something," Kitty asked suddenly. "How did you marry Cole," Kitty questioned.

"Well after I ran off with Bret we got married. He was a good man, but ran on some bad luck. He got caught cheating and one of them shot him. So there I was stranded a gambler's widow without a chip to my name. Cole was there when it happened, he was awful good to me. Gave me a stake helped me get on my feet. We spent a lot of time together just as friends then when some men started harassing me Cole stepped in saying I was his wife. Oh he made it legal hoping the name Thornton would discourage others from trying. It worked too for the most part." Maudie stated simply.

"Oh," Kitty said looking at her.

****M&K****

Julia walked over towards Moss's to see if there was anything she could do to help set up for the social. She generally looked for towards the socials but her heart wasn't in it this time. She couldn't get her mind off Matt.

Oh she knew he would be all right and he could take care of himself but she was still worrying about what he'd do them. She knew she shouldn't care what became of them but she was. She didn't think her brothers could stop their father from doing something he'd regret later either. And Matt would regret it later.

Matt may have said his badge didn't matter more than any of them but it was a big part of his life too. He believed in that badge, and what it stood for, just like Lydia said but Julia still couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to shoot first and ask questions later. She only hoped that with her brothers there he'd at least pause to think first.

****M&K****

Kitty stood in her room above the Long Branch holding Joe in her arms as she stared out the window long after Maudie had left to get settled in her own room. She stared at the box laying on her bed, walking over towards the packaged dress she opened it and draped it across the back of the chair beside the wardrobe. It wouldn't do having the dress all wrinkled before the dance in case she did get to wear it.

She was feeling sorry for herself and a little angry at Matt once again. Though it seem to Kitty that after knowing him for now on twenty years, that United States Marshal Matt Dillon always found an excuse to miss a social event that required dancing. The special social events that Kitty always looked forward to going to with him, only to be gravely disappointed when something came up that took him to Topeka, Hays, Wichita or some other god forsaken place. Weeks before a social it could be as quiet as a church mouse in Dodge and then something happened. She really couldn't be angry with him this time though because it was for Julia that he left.

She wished Matt'd use some common sense, and to stop pushing himself so hard. After all that was why she had asked Ben to follow him. It wasn't because she was scared of what he might do to those men, but more to the point that Matt didn't get himself killed in the process. She didn't think Julia could live with knowing that fact. But now she didn't only have to worry about Matt being out there somewhere alone injured or dead and a feast for the two legged and four legged buzzards. No. now she had to worry about her two twelve years olds possibly finding their father in a shape that he'd rather them not see.

****M&K****

Nick Burdett stood outside the Alafaganza saloon only half way drunk and mad as a hornet. "Damn Nathan to hell," he cursed at the swinging doors under his breath once more.

Chip the bartender had cut Nick off after only four drinks and refused to serve him anymore all because of his big brother Nathan ordered it so. Nathan treated Nick like a child who didn't know what he was doing….Nathan always told him what to do…Well Nicolas Burdett wasn't a child, he was a twenty two year old man and could make up his own mind.

Nick stood there seeing double as Randy Bowers, Jeff Worth and Jack Bowman all rode into town. Now there was three good for nothings in his opinion. They would all gladly give him a fight if he chose to start one. He watched as they headed for the Long Branch behind a few trail hands. He could drink as much as he wanted in the Long Branch, it was the one saloon his brother hadn't buffaloed. With three nothings and a bunch of hot off the trail rowdy Texas cowboys it wouldn't take long for a fight to break out or to start one. He had to smile to himself, as he started down the street towards the Long Branch, he could at least take care of three of his brother's problems with out raising suspicion too.

****M&K****

Chance rode into Dodge after finishing going over the details with Burdett. Burdett had offered him a bunk for his time in Dodge but Chance had refused. He wanted to see if Thornton was still in Dodge. He owed Thornton a bullet for robbing him. It seemed like yesterday that it had happened, although it had been years ago.

_"Are you so eager to die? You don't think you will leave here alive do you?"_

_For the first time in what seemed like ages a small smile etched itself on the old man's face. The gunfighter's right hand flashed. In the Thornton's eyes the world slowed, and in his hand the revolver bucked._

_The revolver bucked in the Thornton's fist. The fist bullet took the first man square in the chest sending him to the ground in a heap. The gunfighter's left hand ripped free a second revolver ending the second threat to his left. His hands move with remembered practice. He danced to the right while silencing three more men. The gunfighter could hear the delayed discharged of weapons all around him; hot iron tore through his clothes. His thoughts where steady with a serene ease and his enemies fell all too quickly. The gunfighter fired a final shot stealing the last man's sad life._

_Chance heard one more shot from where he hid next to his crying mother in their small home. That rested at the bottom of the great hill. The sounds of horses whickering and wind beating against the shutters returned. In his eight years he had held a gun only once. It was a dream of his to ride out and make a name for him self like the Thornton had. Thornton's story was one that was only told in quiet place because it wasn't decent to speak of in proper society. _

_The gunfighter's steps where slow and tedious. His body held not a scratch from his latest combat, but the strain was hard on him. His cold blue eyes took in the sight of his enemy's corps. _

_Chance could take the silence no longer. He opened the shutters just a tad to see. Standing no more than fifteen yards was the gunfighter speaking softy to his mount. In Chance's green eyes the man was no more than a rough looking grandfather. So intent on him Chance failed to see his father leveling a rifle in another window. It was over in a flash the rifle fired to late to put an end to the gunfighter's Thornton. Chance could not believe any man could move that fast. He saw the__gunfighter pivot to his right and then the sound of gun fire. His father's rifle fired helplessly into the sky before it fell from his lifeless fingers._

_Chance moved in a daze to his father's cooling body. "Daddy..." Chance's hands probed his father "daddy… get up momma is crying…" He knew about death from stories he didn't know why his father was not getting up and laughing like he always did when he acted out the stories. His mothers shaking hands pulled him away "Don't look baby don't look… O sweet god don't look." Chance's mind raced trying to understand everything that was happening._

_Her arms tighten against him threatening to smother him. "Get away you bastard! I hope you burn for this you son of a bitch!" Chance's view improved when his mother arms moved to get a better grip on him. There at the window stood the gunfighter. His cold blue eyes and graying blond hair where almost lost in the shadow of his worn hat._

_"I know there is nothing to say to begin to make things right…. Just know that I'll soon follow your man to the grave."_

_"Just leave… just leave you bastard…"_

Yes if anyone owed Cole Thornton a bullet it would be him.

****M&K****

Valance sat around the camp fire starting to pace and getting a little annoyed. Chet was suppose to be back by now. He had specifically said sunset so they could start hashing out a plan to take the bank.

"Where the hell is Chet?" Valance was pacing angrily, glaring at the distant trail as if willing Chet Atmore to suddenly appear. Anderson had taken over the watch a couple of hours ago and somehow, despite his boss' pacing, Hawk was sleeping soundly. Turner's mood had turned exceedingly foul when he woke up and realized that Josh had not returned from Four Corners yet.

Chet's mission was simple. Check out the town, its defences, location of the bank, opening and closing times and vigilance of the local law. Chet wasn't very good at what he did but he was the only one suited for this job. Chet could mingling with the town's populace and gathering information without arousing suspicion if he could stay focus long enough. Valance was also very good at what he did, and that was robbing banks. Chet was supposed to return to the agreed meeting point before sunset, so that the gang would draw up a plan for the best day.

Chet would tell where the bank was and at what time it opened. Valance would ensure that him and Chet would be the first customers. Hawk and Buck would then keep any other early customers away, at gunpoint if necessary. While the Anderson brother waited to take care of their business with the law before meeting up to split the money. Alone with two heavily armed bank robbers the bank employees would usually comply with their demands and before any one in town, let alone with law any wiser. The gang would depart and the robbery would remain undiscovered until the next customer arrived and found the bank employees tied up.

****M&K****

Bart Jason headed into Dodge with a few of his men and the other two hired guns that had rode in with Nelse. He wondered what sort of plan Nelse had come up with but figured he'd find out as soon as he meet him at the Bull's head. This would be the perfect time to get rid of his competitors and his problem in one swoop. All he had to do was wait and see what Nelse had come up with.

****M&K****

Nelse stood on the boardwalk in front of the Bull's Head, he hadn't been able to think of how to eplorit Matt Dillon's weakness as of yet. He knew the girl Julia from the first night in town was a weakness. Personally Nelse was a bit surprised by how young she was but her age didn't matter. He had heard the rumors about the famous Marshal of Dodge and the owner of the Long Branch. Of course rumors were like that, they'd start out as part truth and end up blown out of proportions. The rumors said she owned the place but it was clear that she didn't but she did work in the Long Branch. He had an idea but with Thornton watching his every move he couldn't do anything about it.

The truth of the matter was with Thornton watching him so closely he also had the deputies watching him. He was starting to get a little testy and edgy with them constantly watching him. He was starting to get nervous too. He couldn't back out of the job now that he signed on without losing face and he did have a reputation to uphold. In order for him to help Mr. Jason out he was going to have to face Thornton and see which of them was faster though.

****M&K****

Thornton had moved down sit on the wood slab-board plank of a bench in front of Hank's Billiards. It was the perfect spot to keep watch on all three buildings in his opinion. He could easily watch what Nelse was doing at the Bull's Head and when Santo's left Tolliver's and if Maudie ever came out of the Long Branch.

He wasn't really watching out for Santos he just wanted to know where the gunfighter was at in case. Nelse was a different story. Nelse was up to something, what he wasn't sure. But all he knew was the madder Nelse got the better he liked it. The angrier Nelse got the more of an edge he had over him, Thornton wasn't sure he could take Nelse. Nelse was younger and he was getting older and his drawl wasn't as fast as it used to be but even now he was getting thrown of course because of Maudie.

He wondered why she was in town. Was she there because of him or did she really have to see Kitty? He wished it was because of him, but he wasn't going to hold his breath. He loved her but he just couldn't face her after Sonora. Sooner or later he was going to have to face her though and he had to be ready. So while he sat there watching he tried to think of what he was going to say to her to explain why he left especially after he kissed her. A smile curled to his face as he thought about it. He could still feel her lips against his and how she responded. He had been a fool then, but he had also been swimming in a sea of guilt. He hoped that she didn't think that was the reason he kissed her though.

****M&K****

"Tie his hands around her neck," Con said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want him falling off," Mose chuckled tying Slater's hand around his horse's neck. It had taken everything in his and Con's power to lift the fevered, hefty man into the saddle.

"We should be in Dodge by nightfall," Con said as he mounted up on his horse.

"Just as those trail hands hit Dodge," Mose said with a chuckle, a cowboy with a gunshot wound wasn't going to rouse any suspicion in the midst all the trail hands.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Here is where things get fun. Hope I don't disappoint anyone. Sorry it took so long to update but my computer crashed. I will try to have the next chapter in a week.**_

_**Chapter 75**_

_Friday evening just after sunset:_

Dodge was no stranger to action of just about every kind. To the locals it wouldn't appear any different than any other time when the trail hands hit town. The cattle herds brought wealth, prosperity and good times to Dodge, but then it also brought murderers, thieves and outlaws by the droves.

The citizens quickly learned it was best not to stick your nose into someone else's business, especially late at night outside one of the many saloons that sprang up in the wake of the cattle boom. But that was before Marshal Dillon.

Now there was an easy sort of peace between the locals and the trail hands. Some of them were even considered friends to say the least. Most of the drovers that came to Dodge now days knew how Matt Dillon ran Dodge from previous dealings. But that was a good thing in some cases.

Kitty sat in front of her vanity putting on the finishing touches before she headed down stairs to work. Since Lydia was locked up in jail and couldn't go anywhere, Kitty was going to be pretty busy, even with Julia, Sam, Clem, and Rudy's help. Michelle, Rene and Andre didn't want to get involved in the crowd tonight after what happened their first day so they agreed to watch Joe for her.

The rich emerald green taffeta dress with the sheer black netting covered Kitty's creamy white shoulders hiding the freckles that dotted her skin. The black sequins started at the collar and trimmed along the sleeves and the netting on the artfully v-neck line. It hugged her upper body and the skirt fell in an elegant fold down to the ground, the rear caught up in a sleek bustle at the back.

She started to dab a little of her lavender perfume behind her ears and on her wrist, before splashing the remainder over her gown, and her eyes caught the dress hanging gracefully over the back of the chair close to the wardrobe.

Normally the sight and thought of a new dress would always cheer her up but not tonight. It's light blue color would look wonderful on her she was sure. She had loved the dress the first time she had seen it and the more she looked at it, the more she regretted yet another hasty purchase. She stood up and walked over to the dress and opened the wardrobe.

She looked inside the wardrobe filled with dresses. Dresses that had never been worn out side the dressmakers fitting rooms. That closet full of dresses represented a lot of heart ache and trials to Kitty. Year after year, social after social, she had a new dress made in hopes that Matt would make it. She picked the dress up getting ready to hang in what she called the rejected closet but she couldn't hang it up in there just yet. She knew the odds of Matt making it back in time for the dance wasn't likely odds but she could at least dream for one more night.

****M&K****

Julia walked down the stairs, the Long Branch was filling up with the early evening customers. There was one table where there was a measly game of poker. Julia stood in the corner watching the game, as the crowd of Texas cowboys pushed their way in through the swinging doors and up to the bar.

****M&K****

Thornton stood on the boardwalk in front of the Dodge House once more. He was debating whether or not to go over to the Long Branch to see his wife or just leave her alone. He wanted to see her and talk to her but he didn't want to put her at risk either. He also didn't want to lose sight of McCloud but figured he was going to with this crowd. He could go over and talk to Maudie at least, without worrying too much but right now he keep his watch on McCloud.

****M&K****

Con stopped to survey the tracks before him. "Looks like our marshal is headed into Dodge with the two that survived," Con said playing with his reins.

"What we going to do now Con, Slater needs that Doc," Mose said.

"I know he does," Con snapped out. "We'll go into Dodge, but we'll have to take care of those two." Con stated mounting up. Mose didn't need him pointing out what he meant by taking care of them he knew. It was a risk that they didn't need.

****M&K****

The atmosphere around the little campfire was tense. Buck and Hawk had brought back a meager dinner, a few scrawny birds and a rabbit filled with more buckshot than meat. In any case, the majority of the meal being wolfed down by Buck and Hawk. Valance was too agitated to eat more than a few bites and, throughout the meal, he paced, watching the horizon. Mark and Ben were too busy trying to come up with a plan to extract their revenge.

As Valance became more and more quiet, the rest of them grew nervous. In a bid to draw Valance's attention away from their missing companion, Mark asked what had happened in Middleton. Hawk had conveniently edited the story and Buck's colourful version, painting a vivid picture of the bank robbery gone wrong.

"But mind me now, we ain't ever done anything - illegal like, jist had a few disagreements in the finer points of the law." Buck stated simply.

Buck seemed more interested in talking than intimidating anyone. Hawk had gulped his meal down and immediately fallen asleep again, his snores muffled by his hat resting over his head. Buck asked Mark and Ben a bunch of questions of how they got started.

Mark answered Buck's questions about where he was from, how long he had been out West and what he was doing in Winston. Mark carefully answered Buck's questions. Buck was completely sucked in and found himself listening avidly to Mark's stories of life in Winston. It was very clear that Valance, Buck and Hawk were seasoned outlaws.

At some time during conversation Valance stopped pacing and starting listening to Mark and Ben's stories. "Chet's back," Valance stated interrupting them.

Chet strode over to the three people gathered around the campfire. Valance's ruddy complexion, still fierce from his earlier anger, was highlighted by the flickering flames, making his face seem angular and harder.

"Well," Valance grounded out impatiently when Chet didn't say word, just hunkered down warming his hands by the fire.

"Trail herds are in town tonight," Chet answered simply. "There's a dance tomorrow and everybody is going, and the marshal isn't in town," he added.

"A dance huh," Valance said, suddenly smiling a genuine smile for the first time this evening. Valance listened to Chet's rambles all about that sweet bank in Dodge, as his active mind came up with a plan.

****M&K****

The Long Branch was no stranger to action of just about every kind. Kitty looked over the balcony's railing, noticing there was a good size crowd gather on the main floor of the Long Branch. The place was packed, full of action of the hustle and bustle of the local men and cowboys demanding there drinks. Three tables were in full swing with games. To a casual observer and the casual participants in the festivities, this particular evening wasn't much different than any other.

Kitty walked down the stairs, she was use to drawling the attention of every man in the place. If they cast her, a sly glance here and there and grinned to one another, they still did so with such good humor that it was difficult to offend. Matt had always looked at her with pride and respect and with such sweet aching tenderness. Yet tonight it wasn't lifting her spirits any. All she could do now was wait, just like she's always done. She'd be a rich woman if she got paid a nickel every time she had to wait on Matt Dillon for some reason or another over the years.

Kitty as she glided down the stairs, taking her time smiling, and catching up with old friends that stopped her on her path towards the bar. She made casual conversation, gave pats on the shoulder, and smiled as she worked her way through the assortment of men seated at the tables. No one had any idea of what Kitty really felt when she made it to the bar.

****M&K****

Chance pushed through the doors of Long Branch like he owned the place a little after seven. Chance was a fine figure of a man, lean in the hips, broad in the shoulders, tall. The black short brimmed, rolled up sides and pointed tips style hat, finely tailored cadet gray shirt, and the tight fitting black trousers, with his green tailored vest. The black, polished holster, held a fancy handled revolver clearly visible beneath the split-tailed waist coat. A good looking man to say the least, But looks held no true measure of the man.

"What'll it be mister?" The winkled face, barkeep asked him.

"Whiskey," Chance said with a malice smile playing at his lips, he leaned up against the bar scanning the brothel. It wasn't real, it was classy elegant and rugged at the same time. The greenish blue wallpapering that ran half way up the walls the scatter western scene pictures hanging on the wall. The room was filled with stench of cigarette smoke, beer and whiskey, and sweaty men. "leave the bottle," Chance ordered after he got his drink.

There were women in scanty short dresses and layers of face paint, floated around the room. The gals were pretty enough even though they were past the freshness of youth. Not that that really mattered after a man attained a full drunk. It was obvious that some of them were nothing but eye candy, and didn't escort the wobbly men up stairs with their excitement clearly visible in their pants. Grabbing his glass and bottle he moved over towards a corner table and sat down and watched and waited.

****M&K****

Front Street was busier than usual for a Friday night. The musical off key of pianos being played and the loud choruses being sung could be heard up and down Front Street. It wouldn't have been so bad if all the saloons were playing the same song, but no you had _Oh Susannah_, _Camptown Races_, and a few other choice songs being played as loud as they could be played and sung.

Matt knew from experience that the party the drovers created hadn't even reached full scale as of yet. The boys were controlling themselves for the time being only because their jobs weren't done yet. They still had cattle to finish bringing in to market, and like all the other times before they'd take breaks off the line to grab a drink and decent meal then back to work. Tomorrow night was going to be louder and rowdier and rougher as they finally got paid and were able to blow off some steam, but that didn't mean tonight there wasn't going to be any trouble.

Matt led his party over to the alley beside the Long Branch, before he dismounted. He could hear a few of the girls laughing and a few drunks singing. "Boys, help him up to Doc's," Matt said looking at Adam and Mark as they walked over towards the travois. "Cole, find John and Tom and let them know I'm back," Matt said as his son in law started to head for the Long Branch. "Ben you take care of the horses," Matt said giving out the orders as he started up the street away from the Long Branch.

"Where are you going," Ben asked looking at his father.

"Over to the jail," Matt said not providing anything else than that as he started across the street.

****M&K****

Lydia sat there on her cot listening to the night sounds that only Dodge could create. She strained to hear the sound of the front office door opening and shutting, deciding to save her voice for when she knew someone was out in the office. She stood up and walked over towards the bar close to the door when she thought she heard the office door closing.

"John," Lydia screamed. "Come on let me out of here," she shouted as loud as she could. "Let me out of here," she repeated over and over again.

****M&K****

Matt shut the outer door to the jail, dreading tonight after a long day's ride. He had to get a few things in order before he started rounds. He opened his desk drawl and pulled out the filing forms and sat them on his desk. The day that he didn't have to use them on the first day the drovers hit he'd be surprised. He was going to need a jailer…he thought when he heard screaming coming from the cells. Someone was yelling in a hoarse voice for John to let them out of there. He walked over towards the door that separated them and slowly opened the door.

****M&K****

John Dalton and Tom Lynnott stood there on Bridge Street in front of Garman's feed and grain store. They had a clear shot right down Front Street to see what was going on.

"You take the left side," John said looking over at Tom. He knew Tom preferred the wilder saloons with even wilder men compared to the more laid back saloons. "I'll take the right," John said.

"That'll work," Tom agreed liking the plan for rounds immensely. He liked the wilder saloons that were bought, those boys were more fun to laugh and talk with.

"We'll meet at the jail," John said.

"We'll stay on our sides unless shots are fired," Tom added.

"Sounds good," John agreed.

Cole headed straight towards them just as they were getting ready to start up the street on their side. "Dad, Tom," Cole shouted out stopping them both.

"Cole, you made it back," John said moving closer towards his son with Tom right beside him.

"Yeah, Matt's back too," Cole said.

"Did you find the boys you were looking for," Tom asked.

"Yeah, but Mark found Matt first," Cole said.

"Bet that went over real good," John said pushing his hat back on his brow a little farther.

"Yeah," Cole said smiling that knowing smile.

"What about the men Matt was after," Tom asked.

"We didn't catch them, we had to turn back and Matt's not to happy about it either," Cole said.

"Good then he's not going to the jail," John sighed out with relief. "That gives you time to run down there and let your wife out," John said watching his son's eyes grow wider.

"Matt, done found out about it," Cole said looking up the street.

****M&K****

"Mama," Julia said going behind the bar to dig out a new deck of cards and some more chips. "That faro table is getting busier," Julia said seeing her mother's questioning stare.

"Angel is pretty good at keeping the men there," Kitty said.

"Yeah, she's doing better than Lacey," Julia said looking at the girl standing behind the roulette table.

"Miss Kitty, can you help watch things," Clem said coming over closer to where Kitty was standing.

"Yeah, why," Kitty asked noticing how Sam was the only bartender behind the bar at the moment.

"Rudy went down to get another keg and we're running short on bottles," Clem explained.

"Oh, we are pretty busy tonight," Kitty said as if she just realized it.

"Miss Kitty, I haven't seen it this busy before on a Friday," Clem said going through the back door.

"He's right Mama," Julia said.

"I know, and it only means two things," Kitty said.

"What's that," Julia asked.

"Trouble and I wished your father was here," Kitty said sliding around behind the bar.

"Dad will be fine," Julia said giving her mother's hand a squeeze before she started back over to the faro table.

"Yeah, but will we," Kitty muttered under her breath.

****M&K****

"John, it's…." Lydia said trailing off as she met a pair of dark blue eyes that were growing darker by the second. "Oh hi-ya Daddy," Lydia stammered.

"Lydia," Matt said looking straight at her. "Why are you in there," Matt questioned pointing to the cell.

"I pushed Mrs. Coleman in the water trough after she accused me of doing it the first time." Lydia answered indifferently. "But John was only keeping me in here so I wouldn't come after you and Ben and the twins," Lydia said simply.

"Did Mrs. Coleman press charges against you," Matt asked shaking his head.

"I don't know," Lydia replied. "Daddy I did it the second time but the first time she tripped," Lydia swore.

"Lydia why," Matt said tossing a hand up in the air, "Can't you girls for one minute leave the Coleman's alone," he asked.

"I have been, but they started in on Mama and decent and proper and the social and well…." Lydia started.

"They always do," Matt argued.

"Yeah Mama takes care of them." Lydia snapped out.

"Yes she does and you don't see your mother pushing them into water troughs either or doing anything to them physically actually, cutting them down with her tongue…well that's different…but we aren't talking about your mother we're talking about you." Matt said shaking his head.

"Yeah Mama takes care of them but you don't lift a finger to defend her when you are here," Lydia grounded out.

"Now stop it right there young lady," Matt warned. "What is with you kids here lately," Matt said reaching around the door for the keys. "First Ben, then Adam and Mark and now you, what's next Julia doubting everything as well," Matt said unlocking the door.

"Well it's the truth," Lydia said.

"No it's not the truth," Matt said. "There are a few times I wanted to shake the daylights out of Mrs. Coleman and her friends because of what they've said about your mother, but she always stops me for some reason. And your mother is perfectly capable of handling herself against a few loud mouth women if she can handle a few drunken trail hands." Matt pointed out.

"But Daddy," Lydia started.

"Daddy isn't going to work," Matt said firmly grabbing her elbow as she stepped clear of the cell. "And the only reason I'm letting you out of here is because I have a feeling the cells are going to be full tonight," Matt said.

"Daddy I didn't do anything to her until she accused me of it," Lydia said. "John was already bringing me to jail but before he did I shoved her," Lydia said. "Mama was right there, along with Michelle and Rene and Andre," Lydia said.

"Lydia, enough I don't have the time or the energy to deal with you and the Coleman's right now," Matt said guiding her out the door. "If I tired I might be here a weak trying to sort it out." Matt said starting across the street with Lydia.

Lydia smiled as she took her arm out of Matt's grip and wrapped it around his waist. "Well I don't care if you don't, I'm glad you're back," Lydia said leaning her down against his chest.

"So am I," Matt said squeezing her closer into the half hug. "Just promise me tomorrow you'll stay clear of the Coleman's." he heaved.

****M&K****

Nelse McCloud stepped out on the boardwalk in front of the saloon looking to see if Thornton was still keeping watch. He noticed how the marshal was walking across the street with his arm wrapped around a dark redhead. That sight made him wonder if his idea was really going to work, after all the girl with the marshal wasn't the brunette.

Nelse looked across the street he Thornton was still standing there keeping his vigil but starting to cross the street. Nelse thought it would be a good time to call Thornton out but decided against it, for the moment.

****M&K****

Lydia walked across the street with Matt. She started towards the Long Branch she had only taken a couple steps before she realized he wasn't following her. "Dad," she questioned turning around to look at him.

"You go on," Matt said staring up at Doc's office. "I need to talk to Doc Chapman first," Matt said giving her an apologizing look before he started up the stairs.

Lydia watched him. "How am I going to explain this to Mom," she questioned under her breath before she started towards the Long Branch. Telling her mother that Matt was back in town and knowing he hadn't stopped in the Long Branch yet wasn't going to go over very well.

****M&K****

"We got to go in there sooner or later Con," Mose said looking over at his friend.

"Con, I can't ride much further," Slater said through chattering teeth as shivered with the fever. "My leg is killing me," Slater complained. "I got to see a Doc," Slater said.

"You can go your self if you want to get your neck stretched," Con said.

"Getting my neck stretched sounds better than losing my leg," Slater bit out.

"That's it," Mose said. "Slater can ride on in and get his leg looked at and then we can ride in. If Slater get arrested once again we'll break him out again." Mose suggested.

"That work for you Slater," Con said looking at him.

"Yeah, same story as last time," Slater said reaching a hand out for the kid's horse's reins.

"Yeah," Con agreed handing over the reins.

"See ya in Dodge, Slater," Mose said.

"Yeah," Slater said nudging his horse forward.

****M&K****

Cole started across the street, wondering why he was evening bothering. It was obvious Maudie didn't care anymore. He wasn't sure what to make of it now. He had spent the better part of their marriage trying to ward off her advances, keeping it in name only. He kept telling himself that she was still nothing but a child and she didn't really mean it when she said she loved him. He wanted it to be true but nobody loved killers.

****M&K****

Nelse stood there close to the swinging doors of the Bull's Head. There was nothing else he could do at the moment but try and figure things out once more. He thought he had it all worked out in his head but now that big marshal had thrown a lope into his thinking. First thing was first he had to get rid of Thornton in order to get Marshal Dillon to comply with his wishes. Maybe that was the route to take, call Thornton out then go after the Marshal in the next breath. There was no doubt in his mind that he could take both of them easily enough. But even if Marshal Dillon didn't do anything about him calling Thornton out, like he figured he would he still had to figure out which girl. Two women to choose from, but which one was the right choice? They both appeared very close to the Marshal, enough to work anyways. Yet maybe Dillon was the type that didn't care about whores either. He'd just have to wait and see how the rest of the night went after he killed Thornton, but he couldn't wait any longer on Thornton. He was going to go over to the saloon Thornton had disappeared into and call him out.

****M&K****

Nick Burdett watched as twenty-odd trail-hands poured into the Lady Gay saloon, behind him, already sounding very drunk and noisy. Nick smiled because here was his excuse to go into the Long Branch, it was only a matter of time before a fight broke out. Fifteen minutes later as Nick made his way to the Long Branch he saw Bart Jason and his men ride in.

He strolled down the boardwalk a little faulty in his cherry red shirt and the tight fitting black trousers and decorated black vest. The black, polished holster, that had silver etched into the leather glistened in the street lights, even his ivory pearl handle revolver glistened. He pushed through the Long Branch doors like he owned the place.

Kitty stood down at the other end of the bar pouring drinks, as Nick walked over to the bar in front of her.

"Whiskey," he said curtly, with arrogance that Kitty didn't like and she had seen to many times. And generally when they were like that it usually meant trouble.

Kitty poured him a drink, as she carefully scanned the crowd making sure there wasn't a Worth, Bowers or a Bowman in the place. Unfortunately Jeff Worth, Jack Bowman and Randy Bowers were all in there at the same time. The three boys were generally good boys that didn't cause any trouble but she had a feeling with Nick Burdett in here there was going to be.

****M&K****

The Long Branch was filling up with the evening crowd. It was vile and appealing in the same time. Full of people who were cheering and shouting, a few notes to _'Oh Susannah' _being sung off key and loud mixing in with the playing of piano that was in need of a tuning, or a better piano player Thornton wasn't sure which one as he stood there staring over the swinging doors.

As he surveyed the crowd he noticed the two red headed women, Kitty was smiling and laughing as she talked with a few of the drovers and Matt's other daughter who looked like she wanted to be somewhere else at the moment, Julia was weaving in between tables carrying a tray of empty beers glasses as she weave her way towards the corner where her mother stood. He didn't see Maudie anywhere but Kitty would know where she was at.

****M&K****

There were three tables going as he sat there constantly watching and waiting for Thornton to show up. The clients of this humbled abode were more likely to interest Thornton compared to the other saloons in Dodge. This was it this was his time to finish Thornton off once and for all.

Yes, this where it all would end one way or another, but it would be over. Chance remembered rushing over to his father's cooling body too young to understand at the time what had happened. He had roamed all over Texas for the last eleven years sense his father's death searching for Cole Thornton. Only when he had heard Thornton was dead a couple years ago, shot in the back did he try to put the ghost to rest. He was now a grown 'man' of twenty but he still remembered the vow he had made after his mother's death.

_Damn that old man for robbing him of his father and causing his mother to grieve herself to death. Death was coming for him this time._

Chance had vowed to get Thornton for what he had done. Deep in his soul Chance was a man of honor. So his honor rubbed him raw with the feeling that this could have ended years ago if he hadn't believed the rumors.

****M&K****

Matt headed over to the Long Branch a little disappointed. He was still angry with himself because he was forced to turn back empty handed. He wasn't totally dejected about his long shot he still believed it would work. He was positive that he at least shot on of 'em not in afatal wound but more than a grazing for sure. And just because Doctor Chapman hadn't treated any gunshot wounds recently didn't mean that they wouldn't or would either. Like he thought before it was a long shot but the only one he had at the moment. Right now would be the perfect time for them to come to town and not drawl a lot of attention.

****M&K****

She just couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't stand staying up here in a room waiting for Cole Thornton to come around. She could handle hearing the sounds of the festivities down stairs knowing that if she worked the crowd it would take her mind off of him. With her mind made up she walked out of her room and started out across the balcony. She noticed Cole striding purposely towards the bar with Matt Dillon beside him.

****M&K****

She didn't need to look to know the best looking man in Dodge had been standing at the door surveying the crowd. She felt the shift in the atmosphere and the charge of electricity she always felt along with his presence. She turned to look just as he pushed through the doors heading towards her with Cole Thornton beside him.

"Kitty," Matt greeted slowly. Twenty years of experience was telling him to go slowly.

"Matt," Kitty greeted tartly. "When did you get back," she questioned already knowing the answer thanks to their sons. She let the tone of her voice set her mood. She was angry with Matt and wasn't scared to tell him either. She was tired of him being so damn wrapped up in his badge to consider her feelings.

Matt knew by her tone she was mad at him. He racked his brain to see if he had over looked something but knowing he hadn't. If her question was anything to go on it was because he was home. But he knew her better than that. "Oh a couple of hours ago," he answered cautiously.

"Hum," Kitty hummed out. "Well I see you are still in one piece so…did you catch them?" she asked, once again asking a question she already knew the answer too.

"No," Matt said regretfully. "I had to turn back," Matt said wondering how much she did know to be truth and what Cole had told them.

"Well I hope that dress fits Susannah," Kitty said smiling sweetly at him.

"I don't know…" Matt said realizing what she had just said. "Kitty," Matt stammered.

"Ben told me everything along with the twins." Kitty said tartly. "Too bad my husband couldn't offer me the same courtesy."

"Kitty," Matt started understanding now why she was upset.

"Forget it," Kitty said with a flip of her hand. "Cole how's our friend across the street," Kitty asked looking at Thornton.

****M&K****

Slater slowly started up the stairs to the doctors office. He watched as Mose and Con headed over towards the nearest saloon. This was going to work just like last time. There was nothing for them to fear this time. Con had been wrong that big lawman was still out on their trail because the jail was as empty as could be and when they asked a passerby he said he was still out of town. This was going to be perfect.

****M&K****

Chance saw Thornton walk in and over towards the bar. It took everything in is his power not to just shoot Thornton in the back right then and there. It wasn't that he thought Thornton was too good of a shot, he didn't and Thornton wasn't as fast as him. Chance wanted him to see it coming. He wanted to see the look on Thornton's face when he realized he was beaten to the drawl. He wanted to see the look on his face when the bullet pierced his chest right through the heart. He wanted Thornton to know what he had done to him before he killed him. Thornton was going to see it coming and understand why. He slowly stood up and checked his revolver….

****M&K****

Lydia walked over to the bar where her parents were standing talking to Cole Thornton. She had forgotten to ask her father where her husband was. She wouldn't be surprised to find that Cole had stayed out on the trail still tracking Julia's attackers for Matt. She saw Ben sitting at the table with Randy Bowers, Jeff Worth and Jack Bowman. She noticed Lillian didn't stray too far from Ben's sight either. She was going to offer to fill up their glasses when Julia beat her to the punch.

"I need a refill Sam," Julia said setting the empty pitcher down on the bar behind her father.

Kitty looked at Lydia who was staring at her before they stared at Julia. They both noticed a change in Julia's demeanor since Matt was there. She wasn't the up tight young lady of the last two days that seemed to be waiting on pins and needles with worry. Now she was the relaxed girl they all knew and loved.

"Good to have you back Daddy," Julia said as she rose up on her tip toes and kissed Matt's cheek as Sam sat the full pitcher of beer down on the bar. "Don't leave again," she whispered in his ear before she grabbed the pitcher and left Matt staring after her.

****M&K****

"Dad's going to be even madder at you than he is at me," Mark stated simply eyeing his twin.

"I'm old enough," Adam said pulling the belt out of the drawl and wrapping it around his waist.

"You're younger than Ben was and Dad wasn't all that happy about it then either," Mark pointed out. "I don't see why you need a gun to be a jailer anyways," he added watching Adam.

"You know Dad's not going to let us be jailers," Adam said buckling the worn leather belt around his waist, and fastening it tight before he tied the string around his leg. "Well how do I look," Adam asked slapping the belt's buckle.

"Like we're going to get our butts thrashed with the belt this time," Mark said pursing his lips together.

"Oh stop worrying, you worry as much as an old woman," Adam chuckled grabbing his hat off the peg and stepping out on the board walk. "Besides there is bound to be trouble with all these herds in, I rather be safe rather than sorry," Adam said as Mark joined him.

"Yeah, but just remember I tried to talk you out of this," Mark said.

"I will," Adam said looking up the street.

"Well just be careful," Mark added before Adam started up the street with a curt nod.

****M&K****

Andre looked down at the sleeping babe. He couldn't rely on Michelle and Rene to make Kitty help them. He had to be sure and this was the only way he could be very sure. He picked Joe Dillon up from his crib and placed him in the basket. This was going to work and Kitty would never know the truth. He started out of the house with the basket in his hand. He had to do this quickly before someone saw him orRene woke up.

****M&K****

Diego Santos looked at himself in the mirror. The years had been rough and hard going and they could be told as every line, crack and wrinkle told the story. His deep brown eyes use to sparkle a long time ago then after the news about _her_ they had lost their shine. But now they were shinning again because of _her _and the secret_. _This was the first time he could ever recall being nervous but it was worth it. Well that was if the story he had heard a few weeks ago was true, then it would really be worth it.

****M&K****

Nick Burdett was growing more agitated by the second. He had been glaring at his enemies' table hoping to get a rise out of one of them. So far none of them were willing to obliged him as they sat there playing poker. It didn't help matters that Ben Dillon was with them or that his _Daddy_ was back with him. Nathan would like it any if he got arrested again for starting a fight with Ben Dillon. He was tired of worrying about what Nathan thought too. Ben Dillon, Randy Bowers, Jeff Worth and Jack Bowman could all use a lesson and he was just the man to give it to them.

****M&K****

Con noticed there were three tables going as against the bar with his back. The one near the window was one shy of full with trail hands but Mose was sitting in on that game and he refused to play against friends. The table other had five players but four of them looked too anxiously at the stack of chips piled in front of the fifth. The last table by the stairs in the back had only four players. He grabbed his mug of beer and moved over towards the table.

The cowboy wearing a fade blue shirt and a worn black hat sat shuffling a deck of cards. He may look like a cowboy but he was way too clean and didn't smell like three-month old shit. The other three players weren't so bad either in their homespun clothing. And one of them was clearly a sod buster.

"You fellas care if I sit in," Con asked after one of the five players pulled out.

"Why not," the cowboy said. "What's your name mister?" he asked casually as he dealt out the cards.

"Con," he answered.

"Con," the cowboy repeated giving the man an evil glistening glare. "I'm Dillon and this is Jacob," Ben said pointing to the sod buster on his left. "And this is Jack," Ben said pointing to the other cowboy on his right.

****M&K****

Matt's eyes followed Julia's retreating back only to turn and look at Kitty questionably.

"Long story Matt," Kitty said.

"Oh," he asked questionably turning to look at her mingling through the crowd. "How long has Burdett been in here," Matt questioned seeing Nick Burdett glaring at Ben's table.

"Ever since Jeff Worth and them rode in," Kitty said, noticing Jeff and Randy coming up to the bar.

****M&K****

"You boys want another?" Julia asked her eyes never leaving Jacob's face.

"Sure," he said moving his glass closer to her to refill.

"How about you boys," Julia asked she stared straight into the evil leering face of Con. "You!" she cried, dropping the pitcher of beer in her hands to crashing to floor.

Con gave Julia a leering smile. He was slipping; he didn't notice the imposingly tall and broad shouldered man pushing through crowd to where Julia was standing.

"What seems to be the problem?" Matt asked.

"It of no concern of yours cowboy," Con said.

"Well I'm making it my concern," Matt drawled out heavily. "Julia," Matt touched her shoulder, "what happened?"

Julia drew herself erect, too proud to let him see how terrible frighten and nervous she actually was. She didn't want to tell him who this man was but she had too, at least Matt would find him here in Dodge and not out somewhere on the prairie. "He's one of the men," Julia said still visibly shaken. "He's one of them that attacked me, Daddy," Julia said.

Matt looked at Con who's smile completely disappeared just as Ben and Jacob aimed their colts straight at Con's chest. "Where's the others," Matt questioned looking straight at him.

"I'm not telling you nothing lawman," Con swore out angrily.

"Dad the other one's right here," Lydia said from where she was standing by the front door holding Mose off with a shot gun.

"All right on your feet, you're under arrest," Matt said gruffly. Con stood up only because he didn't have much choice. He didn't even try to go for his gun because the odds weren't all that great. Matt jerked his gun out of his holster and handed it over to Ben. "Take them both over to the jail," Matt said knowing Lydia would definitely go with Ben with the shotgun.

"Sure," Ben said waving his gun towards the door. "Let's go," he said as they started to walk with Matt following behind them.

****M&K****

He strolled down the boardwalks, searching for the young body of old familiarity. He loved watching how people scampered like jack rabbits to get out of his way as the stared at him. He saw only the unfamiliar faces. An assortment of tired looking horses with ribs protruding under a dull coat of fur, as they stood tied to the hitching rails. They all knew who he was now and they all knew what he did for a living. He could almost smell the fear in them when they hurried past wondering if the job was them. He had come to Dodge for a job, but it wasn't the job they all thought it was. This job was a little more of a personal nature. And one he intended to rectify immediately.

****M&K****

Chance had been all ready to call Thornton out when the trouble started right next to him. It would have been perfect timing for a surprise ambush but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He wanted him to know it. He checked his revolver once again getting ready to call Thornton out….

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long Branch after putting a guard on Slater up in Doc's office for the night. He walked over to where Kitty was standing chatting with Cole. None of them noticed the young man in back holstering his gun or the man walking in the door with his gun drawn.

"Thornton," the young man in the back called out making the men part like the Red Sea.

"Cole behind you…" Maudie screamed from the top of the stairs


	76. Chapter 76

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hangers. All right I'm going to repeat the ending of Ch 75. No I'm not losing my mind I messed up in a few places or at least with three characters anyways. So bare with me a little longer and it'll all make sense in the end. Oh and I swear there is some Matt and Kitty smut this chapter too. **_

_**Chapter 76**_

Andre looked down at the sleeping babe. He couldn't rely on Michelle and Rene to make Kitty help them. He had to be sure and this was the only way he could be very sure. He picked Joe Dillon up from his crib and placed him in the basket. This was going to work and Kitty would never know the truth. He started out of the house with the basket in his hand. He had to do this quickly before someone saw him or Rene woke up.

****M&K****

Mark headed towards the house after Adam headed away from the active Front Street. He was almost to the back door when he saw Andre come out carrying Joe's basket. It grew odder when Andre slipped out the side gate instead of heading towards the Long Branch. Being curious as to what Andre was up to with his baby brother in tow Mark followed him being careful to stay in the shadows.

****M&K****

Adam stood there in the darken shadows on the far end of town. Nothing ever happened on this side of town much maybe the occasional fight in the stock yards. Yet it was the perfect place to sit and watch. He could see the hustle down in the stock yards but he was far enough away not to be in the way or hear anything interesting.

His chest swelled with pride thinking he was doing a good deed. He wished he had Mark's eagle eyes though so he could try and pick out the trouble makers before they headed in town.

****M&K****

Diego Santos looked at himself in the mirror. The years had been rough and hard going and they could be told as every line, crack and wrinkle told the story. His deep brown eyes use to sparkle a long time ago then after the news about her they had lost their shine. But now they were shinning again because of her and the secret. This was the first time he could ever recall being nervous but it was worth it. Well that was if the story he had heard a few weeks ago was true, then it would really be worth it.

****M&K****

Nick Burdett turned back to the bar and ordered another drink, only Kitty shaking her head no kept Sam from pouring him another. Just as Nick started to complain about the lousy service, a big steer puncher bumped into Nick. Nick threw a fist at the steer puncher's face landing straight on his jaw. The rest of the trail herders, eager for some fun, immediately joined in and launched themselves onto each other and the locals.

****M&K****

Matt was just heading back towards the Long Branch after escorting a wounded Slater over to the cell block. He was almost across the street when he heard the ruckus. He wasted no time in charging forward just in time to see a free for all going on in the Long Branch.

Matt charged forward toward the drunken free-for-all madder than a hornet, venting some of his temper out on the unsuspecting range hands. Wasting no time, Matt stepped in and swung hard, delivering a hammer blow to the dazed man's jaw, snapping his head back against the wall, with a thud. The man came back shaking his head a swinging; a few jabs in the belly and another hard punch towards the man's jaw had his eyes rolling back in his head, as his body fell to the floor. The fight continued to go on.

Kitty was growing tired of watching her saloon get tore apart and the final straw was Matt once again sending another cowboy through the front window. She winced knowing that it was going to take a while to replace it.

Matt ducked his chin a little as he blocked blows before pulling his colt and firing into the ceiling. "That's enough break it up," he shouted as every man froze dead still. Matt watched as Kitty rolled her eyes towards Nick Burdett. "All right Nick come with me," Matt said grabbing the youngster by his belt and collar as he started out the door.

****M&K****

Chance had been all ready to call Thornton out when the trouble started right next to him. It would have been perfect timing for a surprise ambush but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He wanted him to know it. He checked his revolver once again getting ready to call Thornton out….

****M&K****

*a/n: here's where I messed up last chapter*

Matt walked into the Long Branch after putting a guard on Slater up in Doc's office for the night. He walked over to where Kitty was standing chatting with Cole. None of them noticed the young man in back holstering his gun or him moving closer for a showdown.

"Julia seems to be doing fine now," Matt commented.

****M&K****

Andre walked down the back alley towards the farthest edge of town, as far away from the house and the Long Branch as he could get. He knew that Sophia would be there waiting for him. He had sent her a wire once he found Kitty's weakness, despite what Rene and Michelle said it was. He had it all planned out, Sophia would hold the baby until it was time. Kitty would sell her soul to the devil himself for her little brats and that was just what it was going to cost her too.

****M&K****

Mark followed Andre carefully wondering why he was heading towards Rat Hole alley side of town. And better yet why was he taking Joe. Mark was careful to hide behind corners and crates and barrels anything he could duck behind. He noticed that they were heading towards the spot Adam was going to be watching. It just didn't make sense to him as to why Andre would do something like this but he wasn't going to let him out of his sight either.

****M&K****

Adam was proud of himself and truly thinking he was all grown up now with his father's extra colt around his hip. He was doing good just standing there watching until a few crates fell. Adam drew his gun and aimed it at the crates. "Who's there," Adam demanded.

"Don't shoot stupid," Mark called out standing to his full height.

"What are you doing here," Adam questioned holstering his colt.

"Checking up on you," Mark said sarcastically.

"You were not," Adam said. "I don't," Adam started only to have Mark clamp a hand over his mouth tightly.

"Shush," Mark whispered in his ear roughly releasing Adam's mouth.

"What the hell was that about," Adam whispered.

"Andre's got Joe with him and I followed him," Mark said.

"Well then," Adam said looking at Mark.

"Let's get closer to find out what's going on," Mark said crouching down low as he started to move towards the shack.

****M&K****

Diego pulled out the worn dog eared photograph from his vest pocket. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and the love of his life even after all these years. He had spent the better part of his life believing she was dead, only to find out it was only part truth.

Sixteen years ago he had met Rebecca. The first time he saw her it was love at first sight for both of them. She was the first and last woman he had been willing to give up his gun for. He had done it too for a short while. They had been so happy together planning for their future once her contract was finished. He had been so overjoyed the day she had told him they were going to have a child. He had worked out an arrangement with her boss Hank Larson about her contract by using his gun to pay for the remaining two years.

After he had taken care of Hank's little problem he had headed back to Mesa, Texas only to find Hank had sold out and disappeared taking his family with him. He had spent five years trying to find them in every little boarder town along the way.. Nothing ever turned up, not even when he started taking on other hired gun jobs that took him all over this vast land.

Then almost ten years ago he ran into Hank's business partner Rick in Yuma. Rick had told him that Rebecca had died during child birth along with the babe. After receiving that devastating news Diego had headed towards Mexico to lose himself. He had kept up his search for Hank Larson though. He hated a double crosser, they were no better than a liar and a cheat and that was what Hank Larson was.

A few months ago though he took a job that sent him to Denver where he ran into Clarice. Clarice had worked for Hank around the same time Rebecca had. It had been good seeing a familiar face, but when Clarice gave her condolences about the lost of Rebecca he had to question her.

Clarice had told him that the child hadn't died and that Rebecca had waited for him to return to rescue them from Hank. The child had been a little girl with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Rebecca hadn't died in child birth but she had died from the grip a little before their daughter's fifteenth birthday.

The news that really bothered Diego was that when his daughter was fifteen Hank had talked her into fill up her mother's end of the contract. From what Clarice had said Hank pressured her into it playing on her fear. All that news did was make Diego want to kill him that much more. When he had asked her where Hank was now days she really couldn't tell him anything but somewhere around the panhandle last she had heard.

That had started Diego in search of every little dusty cow town with no such luck. He had just about given up hope of every finding his daughter when he stopped over in Saddleburo. It was there that he had overheard a few old timers talking about a saloon up in Winston. Winston was on his way to Dodge for a job anyways so he decided to stop in and see if Hank or his daughter was there.

He had found Hank in Winston all right tending bar. Hank had sold out once again but by the time he sold out he didn't have any whores to go with him. So Hank had stayed on as a barkeeper. Diego had questioned him thoroughly before putting a bullet in his brain. He had learned everything he needed to know about his daughter, as Hank pleaded for his life to be spared. Unfortunately Diego never showed mercy to anyone.

****M&K****

Thornton could react in a split second, with years of instinct backing him. The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he turned slowly pressing his back against the bar. Cole Thornton stood, long legs braced wide, right arm hanging at his side, eyes forward and set. He let his left arm dangle down at his side. Cole noticed Nelse had a gun aimed at his back only to holster it.

Nelse holstered his gun seeing five feet in front of Thornton another man stood, a slender man with cold as steel eyes staring at Thornton. The fresh, cocky, talented, young, gunslinger, whose gun belt rode his hips low, moved closer towards Thornton. Why should he try when the boy wanted to test Thornton first? And maybe, just maybe the youth might get Thornton first.

Thornton scrambled through the possible outcomes in his brain, as he drew a deep breath. None of them were appealing. Thornton was fast, but would he be able to outdraw a kid half his age, a kid who apparently hadn't yet embraced the concept of his own mortality, a kid who didn't have a wife watching as horrified witness to his possible death? "_Don't do it kid, it's not worth it, _he thought.

"Thornton !" Chance called out again. Thornton had not aged a year to Chance 's eyes. "Do you remember me?" Thornton face reminded Chance of a stone it showed nothing.

"No, I don't," Thornton answered.

Chance 's knuckles where white where he clutched fist. "For eleven years I have been haunted by your ghost. For eleven year I have seen a bit of you in every man I've killed. You took my childhood away in one motion of your hand. In that one motion you took away my father and sent my mother of into insanity. For those crimes alone I have come to end your worthless life…."

Thornton still had no idea who this kid was. Even though the kid had a little beard Thornton didn't think the kid has seen is twentieth birthday. "I'm sorry I have killed a lot of men in my life. Your story doesn't have a familiar sound to it…" Thornton 's voice drifted off.

Chance's hand shifted to his pistol "It doesn't matter that you don't remember or not. I'm going to kill you either way…."

"Why don't you just back away and head on out of town while you still have the chance," Thornton suggested calmly.

That just drew a harsh laugh from Chance. "Why don't _you_, old man? Admit you're just too old and shot up. You're beat old man,"

Thornton remained silent, a defending champion standing ready for the challenger to make his move.

"Whadda ya say, Thornton ?" Chance pushed.

Again, Thornton didn't move or speak, apparently understanding that the moment was inevitable.

Chance smiled in approval, a confident, thinning of his lips over white teeth. "I've waited elven years for this," Chance said growing serious then. His hand hovered menacingly over his holster, his body hunched slightly forward.

Thornton met the kid's flaming eyes with sorrow in his own. "Who are you boy?" There was a long silence before the kid responded.

"I am Chance Conager son of Pat Conager the man you killed when you returned home… The man you kill for defending his family." He heard the woman's gasp as recognition hit home.

"You're father tried to shoot him in the back," Maudie shouted defending Cole position.

Recognition hit home hard for Thornton . He saw before his eyes the boy whose mother clutched to her chest. He could still smell the gun powder that had ended the woman's husband and the child's father. "You have grown a lot… Yes, I remember you now… Do you need this? Do you need my blood to give you peace? I have walked that road. At the end of the day all you have are the ghost of the men you've killed. Then one day a boy shows up to take yours…."

"Shut your god damn mouth! Let's just get this over with old man…"

"It don't matter to me but know this, your blood is on your own hands." Thornton said moving away from the bar.

****M&K****

Andre walked towards the little run down shack. The only shack on the street that had a light burning. Being cautious just in case she wasn't there he put the basket down by the rickety steps out of sight of the door.

He didn't get a chance to knock before Sophia was throwing the door open. "Andre," she cried out happily throwing her arms around his neck and raining kiss all over his face.

"Sophie, control yourself my dear," Andre said pulling her arms away from his neck before turning to grab the basket once again. "Let's get inside before some one sees us," Andre said ushering her inside as he carefully looked around to make sure no one had seen them.

****M&K****

Adam and Mark moved as close as they could to hear what was being said on the porch. What they heard was enough to turn both their stomachs. They couldn't believe Andre was with another woman that wasn't Rene. But even after their loving embrace what they heard really made their stomachs churn.

****M&K****

Diego stepped out on the boardwalk in front of the Dodge House. He loved how folks seemed to give him the wide birth. He loved watching how people scampered like jack rabbits to get out of his way as the stared at him. He saw only the unfamiliar faces. An assortment of tired looking horses with ribs protruding under a dull coat of fur, as they stood tied to the hitching rails. They all knew who he was now and they all knew what he did for a living. He could almost smell the fear in them when they hurried past wondering if the job was them. He had come to Dodge for a job, but it wasn't the job they all thought it was. This job was a little more of a personal nature. And one he intended to rectify immediately. He strolled down the boardwalks, searching for the young girl that was his daughter.

****M&K****

Chance heart beat picked up with anticipation. He had spent the better part of his life preparing for his moment. The world seemed to slow down. Chance could count the wrinkles on the old gunfighter's hands. Chance knew the man had to be in his seventies at least, but he moved at a steady pace of a man over half his age. Chance hated the man for his crimes, but even he had to admire the legend that stood before him.

Chance 's hand rocketed to his pistol with a speed few could imagine. Chance knew that he had never moved so fast. He knew that he had the legendary gunfighter. At first Chance didn't understand why his arm refused to move anymore or why his vision started to waver. The ground seemed to have changed under him. It no longer rested beneath his feet. It was then that the darkness took him.

****M&K****

Andre set the basket down on the what one would possibly consider a table. Joe was temporarily forgotten as him and Sophia got reacquainted.

"So you brought the little brat with you," Sophia said looking up at him with lust in her eyes.

"Now darling it's not so bad," Andre said knowing perfectly well Sophia hated children. "Just remember that little brat is our ticket back on top once again," Andre said pulling back from their embrace

"I know darling but couldn't you have kidnapped one of the bigger brats not the baby," Sophia questioned.

"I could have but they are all gone at the moment that's what makes this plan so perfect."

"Nothing is ever perfect darling," Sophia said tartly.

"Well this is," Andre chuckled. "Just think by this time next week we'll be back on top where we belong," Andre chuckled wrapping his arms around Sophia's waist.

"And what about your wife," Sophia asked.

"You mean that dolt Rene who can't do anything against her mother." Andre asked appalled causing Sophia to giggle. "She'll never even know it was me, and she'd never believe it. That's the best part about this we'll be in the clear."

****M&K****

They watched Andre leave the shack with out Joe and a promise that'd come back tomorrow morning, before they crept a safe distance away from the shack.

When they were both sure they were far enough away with out being seen or heard did they rise to their full heights.

"What are we going to do now," Adam questioned.

"We got to tell Dad and Mom," Mark said pointing out the obvious.

"We can't do that, Andre is right nobody would believe he was in on it," Adam pointed out.

"We could wait until she goes to sleep and steal Joe back," Mark suggested.

"Yeah but we're still not catching Andre." Adam pointed out. "And like he said no body would believe he was capable of doing something like this," Adam said.

"True but he's desperate," Mark stated.

"What's that got to do with it." Adam questioned.

"Desperate men will do desperate stuff, and never put anything past a man that's desperate."

"Who told you that Breck," Adam huffed.

"No, Dad did earlier. Beside the point we got bigger problems. What are we going to do," Mark questioned.

"I got an idea," Adam said smiling as he started scratching in the dirt.

Mark had to give Adam credit he did have a good plan it would catch Andre and save Joe at the same time.

****M&K****

Nelse stood there watching as the man crumpled to the floor dead from Thornton's bullet. For an old man he hadn't lost his touch in handling a gun, but Nelse was going to beat him to prove he was faster than Thornton and the young pup that just tried.

****M&K****

Cole Thornton didn't staring at the man he had just killed but over the balcony at his wife that was hurrying down the stairs towards him. The anxious way she was moving towards him made him wonder if it was too late for them.

****M&K****

Maudie rushed down the stairs and hurriedly weaved her way through the crowd of by standers. She didn't care if Cole wasn't the mostout going on affection at the moment. She didn't care if she was putting herself at risk by running towards him either. She didn't even think about it as she jumped into him wrapping her arms around his neck knowing he'd catch her.

****M&K****

Matt had heard the shots he stepped out in front of the jail, when he saw John and Tom rushing towards the Long Branch. Matt wasted no time in running over there himself. "Let me through," Matt said curtly pushing his way into the saloon. Matt walked over towards the bar seeing Kitty standing there beside Cole, who was holding Maudie and looking at the body bleeding into her floor. "What happened here," Matt demanded noticing Ben was kneeling down beside the body.

"The boy drew first Matt," Cole stated simply, pushing Maudie away from him by her shoulders. "I tried to talk him out of it," he added remorsefully. Looking at straight at Matt.

"He's dead Dad," Ben announced motioning to Jacob to help carry the body out.

"Thornton's bullet drilled him right through the heart." John said remarked casually.

Matt lifted a brow and nodded towards the downed gunman. He watched Ben, Jacob carry the boy's body out of the saloon. "Who was he," Matt questioned.

"His name was Chance Conager," Cole answered.

****M&K****

Diego walked into the Long Branch just as Ben and Jacob carried the body out the doors. Subconsciously, his hand drifted down towards his colt, flipping his coat behind it for easier access in case. He looked around the room searching as he walked towards the bar. As he surveyed the crowd he noticed the two older women. The redhead seemed to stand a little close to the marshal while the brunette clung to Thornton. He didn't linger on them as his gaze drifted towards the other women of the saloon. He realized almost at once there were only three girls working close to her age. One of them was a red head and looked to much like the older redhead at the bar not to be related somehow. The ginger haired girl looked closer to her age, but her hair was too light of color to be her. The other girl her hair was dark brown almost black, with creamy white skin. He'd bet her eyes were brown though. She had to be _her. _Diego wondered how much she knew about him, according to Clarice Rebecca had grown to hate him for leaving her with no protection from Hank. Had some of that hatred rubbed off on their daughter?

****M&K****

Mark came back with the things they were going to need for their stake out and to help capture Andre and the woman for kidnapping their baby brother.

Adam quickly set to work on their trap. The only thing they had going for them that might make their family believe Andre was in on it was trapping him in the shack. If they couldn't trap him in the shack then he would get away with it. There was no way either of them were going to let him get away with it.

****M&K****

Nelse thought of waiting outside for Thornton to leave before he killed him. He didn't like lose ends, and Thornton was a liability. But he also heard the rumors of how Matt Dillon delt with gunslingers in his town too. Maybe he wouldn't have to getrid of Thornton after all maybe the marshal would do it for him.

****M&K****

"I killed his father," Cole explained looking at Matt.

"His father was going to shoot you in the back," Maudie exploded. "You didn't have a choice," Maudie added heatedly. She had been there and had seen, it had been eleven years ago right after his trial in Sonora.

Cole had blamed himself for Luke McDonalds death and the death of Conager didn't help matters any but even the judge found that it had been self-defense. But all Cole saw was that he had shot a young boy and killed a husband and father.

The only thing that had her worried now was what Matt Dillon was going to do about it. She had seen how marshals and sheriffs handle situations like this way too many times. They couldn't arrest Cole for defending himself, but they'd ask him to leave town and he would. The only difference this time was the who and where, and that complicated things.

"How much longer are you going to stay in town," Matt demanded, not wanting another gun fight because Thornton was in town.

"Matt if you want me to leave just say so," Cole said tucking his hands in his belt.

"You got a right to defend yourself Cole but I don't like gunfights in my town," Matt reminded him.

"I'm not staying long _marshal,_" Cole said looking at Maudie before he took her elbow and guided her towards an empty table.

Matt looked at Kitty as Cole walked off feeling like someone punched him in the gut. The citizens of Dodge and surrounding territories all knew how he felt about gun fighters. He respected them but to him they were nothing but paid killers. He didn't mind them passing through as long as they kept their fights out of Dodge. Typically when they brought their gunfights to Dodge, he'd run the remaining party out of town giving them a half hour or less to get out but he couldn't do that with Cole Thornton and that was the problem. He owed Cole for what he did for Julia.

"He wasn't asking for it Matt," Kitty stated softly for his ears only. "That boy had been waiting eleven years to kill him." She added.

"It doesn't matter Kitty, men like Cole always brings trouble," Matt said grimly. "I'll see you later," Matt said giving her a waned smile.

"All right Matt," Kitty said knowing this was a tough decision for him to make and follow through. But knowing her husband he wasn't going to show favoritism.

****M&K****

Diego grabbed his beer and moved towards a table that empty up in the back corner. He normally didn't sit with his back against the wall because he knew he was fast but he didn't trust McCloud.

Now that the festivities were back in full swing, Diego watched the girl with dark brown hair. That brief moment gave Diego a chance to study his daughter quietly and apprehensively. Eyeing the girl that had captivated the men with her smile, and bright eyes, she had freshness, a vibrancy that made him wish that he'd never gave up the search for her.

****M&K****

Midnight, the last of the gamers threw down their cards, finished off their beers or their whiskeys and grunted out their good nights to Sam and to Kitty, the redhead who stood at the end of the bar.

"Julia you're tired why don't you and Lydia go ahead and turn in," Kitty said watching her daughters suppress yet a yawn.

"All right," Lydia said noticing Lillian was still going strong and helping clean up. "Night, Mama, Lillian, Sam," she called out through a yawn receiving a reply of goodnights.

"You sure you can make it up the stairs," Lillian asked Julia who was half asleep on her feet.

"Just point me the way," Julia smiled. "Night everybody," she called out as Lillian being a smart ass pointed Julia to the stairs. "Smart ass," Julia said laughing as she slowly embarked on climbing up the flight of stairs.

Lillian laughed as she started to collect glasses. Sam washed them. Kitty did the books. Lillian tucked a stray tendril of her one natural beauty, her hair back into the French knot she wore twisted at her nape. She looked across the saloon to the dark shadows and paused.

They all had forgotten the stranger. It was peculiar he was still there, watching her now. He had been watching her for of the night. She could feel it. He raised his face, tilting back his hat. He was a decent looking fellow, Lillian thought. He was tall and wiry and lean with dark hair and strange compelling dark eyes. The way he looked at her made her shiver.

There was something cold in that look. But it made her grow hot all over, too, like they were connected somehow…a kindred spirit and there weren't many men who could make her feel anything at all anymore thanks to Ben. Yet there was something dangerous about him as well that made chills race up her spine.

"Mister," she called to him. "We're closing up for the night. Can I get you anything else?"

He smiled. The smile was as chilling as his eyes. He was making her skin crawl.

"Sure, I'll take me a shot of the good stuff and a chaser…" his voice trailed away.

"You hear that, Sam?" Lillian asked.

"Got it," Sam replied with a shrug seeing Kitty's nod of approval. The drinks were his responsibility. It was Kitty's choice if she wanted to let the man have two last drinks.

Lillian brought the shot and the beer over to his table. He grabbed her wrist so she couldn't move. He was a bold one, Lillian decided. She flashed him a beautiful smile running a finger over the planes of his face, and found herself shivering inside again. His eyes were strange. They were so cold they might have been dead. They calculated every second. They were filled with something. She didn't quite recognize what it was. Longing, loneliness, remorse, they didn't make sense to her.

"Have a seat," he said politely.

"All right," she told him knowing that if he started anything she didn't like Ben would be back soon and Sam would make sure nothing happened until then.

"Sam I'm going to take these back into the office," Kitty said gathering up the books and the cash box.

"All right Miss Kitty," Sam said wiping out glasses and keeping an eye on Lillian and the stranger.

"Night Miss Kitty," Lillian called out.

"Good night Lillian," Kitty said giving the girl a smile.

"You remind me of a girl I use to know." Diego commented slowly.

"Who," Lillian asked.

"She was a sweet girl. Unfortunately she disappeared a few years back. Maybe you might have known her…Rebecca McEntire," Diego questioned softly feeling Lillian out.

Lillian's face turned white as a sheet before she quickly composed herself behind a tight poker face. "Hum, Rebecca McEntire, the name doesn't sound familiar," Lillian lied.

"That right," Diego said thinking his old eyes could be playing tricks on him. "You look enough like her to be her daughter or something…" his voice trailed off.

"Why you interested in her?"

"She was going to be my wife, but the saloon owner that held her contract sold out and took off with her."

"Well she was under contract," Lillian said.

"Under contract and carrying my child," Diego said watching Lillian's eyes perk up a little at that.

"Maybe she's dead," Lillian said.

"I heard that but I don't believe it," Diego said. "I know who you are Lillian," Diego stated calmly.

"I don't care if you do," Lillian said standing up. "You're a little too late," Lillian said roughly.

"What's the matter here," Ben asked coming over behind Lillian.

"No matter," Diego said.

"That's right Ben no matter, he was just leaving," Lillian said.

"I'll leave but we're not done Lillian," Diego said tossing the money for the drinks on the table.

"Oh yes we are Diego," Lillian gritted out.

A look of regret took over the old man's face. "I've spent sixteen years looking I'm not giving it up just yet." Diego stated before he turned and walked away.

Ben watched the older man leave before looking at Lillian questionably. "What did that mean," Ben asked.

"Nothing," Lillian said smiling up at him.

****M&K****

Matt walked into the Long branch just in time to see Ben and Lillian climbing the stairs in a heated discussion. He looked over towards the bar in time to see Kitty staring after them as well. Matt headed over there pushing his hat back on his brow a little.

"What was that all about," he asked.

"I don't really know," Kitty said looking at Sam.

"It started after that stranger left," Sam said. "Well night Miss Kitty, Marsal," Sam said grabbing his coat and making a hasty retreat.

"I'm ready as soon as I lock the doors," Kitty said moving over to close the big doors and lock them.

"Hum Kitty," Matt said ducking his chin. "I got to sleep over at the jail tonight," he stated softly as she moved over beside him.

"What," Kitty burst out angrily.

"I have to Kit," Matt said looking at her.

"You just got back," Kitty complained.

"I know but I got to stay over there," Matt said. "Sorry Kit but that's just how it's got to be tonight," Matt said turning to leave. He thought he heard her say something like damn your badge under her breath as he left.

****M&K****

Kitty walked over to the house madder than a wet hen. It wasn't so much the fact that Matt had a job to do that bothered her it was how he used that stupid phrase that set her off this time. _Sorry Kit but that's just how it's got to be. _She was so sick of hearing him say that. When he says that it makes her feel like she doesn't matter at all, she'd lay money on him not even bothering to checking on their sons tonight either.

They knew where the girls were along with Ben. She was pretty sure the twins were going out of their way to make themselves scarce. But they probably thought that they wouldn't get into as much trouble either doing that. She walked into the house and headed straight to the twins bedroom finding them both lying in bed sound asleep. Shutting their door she walked over to her room. She peered into the empty bassinet and froze dead still for a moment, before rushing out of her room down to Michelle's praying her Aunt or even possibly Rene had moved Joe over into the their room until she got home.

****M&K****

Matt sat down on the narrow cot, regretting the fact that he had to do his job first before his family. He knew there was no use complaining about it because Festus and Newly were out of town still and John and Tom had families to look after too. If he didn't have Nick Burdett locked up in the back for stabbing Jeff Worth in the barroom brawl then he wouldn't have stayed over at the jail. But he did and he could risk a break out. A bunch of rowdy drunks sleeping it off in the back weren't going to do much damage, besides keeping him awake with their snoring. He thought he was at a saw mill instead of the jail. He just started to pull his boots off when the door burst opened….

****M&K****

Kitty woke the entire household up looking for Joe, but Michelle and Rene and Andre hadn't seen him. Nobody had seen Joe since ten when she had slipped back over there to feed him and tuck him into bed. That was almost three hours ago and they had all thought he was sleeping quietly in his bed. Then to make matters even worse the twins weren't in their beds. She didn't even pause toask the kids in the Long Branch if they knew anything before rushing over to the jail.

****M&K****

Mark sat there taking first watch, unaware that their mother had discovered their rouse and was informing their father. He was too busy keeping tracking of Sophia in the cabin with Joe. He sat there in between the old abandon shack and the one that Sophia and Andre were using to hold Joe in. He could watch the backdoor and the front door with ease. Adam was sleeping there beside him waiting for his turn to watch.

Mark just couldn't understand why Andre would kidnap Joe for. It didn't make much sense in his opinion. But he was beginning to learn that a lot of things didn't make sense to him yet.

****M&K****

"Kitty," Matt said as the door burst opened.

"The boys are gone," Kitty burst out.

"Gone what do you mean gone," Matt asked standing up and moving over towards her.

"I mean they are missing even Joe," Kitty said manically. Matt listened to her go into details as to how she found out while he was strapping on his gun belt. "Matt," Kitty said in a fear weaken voice.

"I'll find them," Matt swore cupping her shoulders. "I'll find them," he repeated.


	77. Chapter 77

_**Standard disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: Last part then we'll start back on episodes. I know I disappointed a lot of you with the last chapter and I beg for forgiveness. But hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Oh and remember how I said I had to do Matt's Love Story and have Beth and you'd be surprised as to who find out about her? Well this chapter is the start of it. Be prepared smut content levels are sky rocketing…and might not make much I know Kitty's not a very vain person but I figure after being married for so long their marriage has kinda gotten into a rut like most people's marriages so that's my line of thinking for the smut lead up part just bear with me. **_

_**Chapter 77**_

Dodge was just starting to wake up, Mr. Ludlow's squeaky cart and the sound of Ma Smalley's rooster crowing could be heard. Adam didn't have to see Front Street to hear the sounds of brooms being raked across the boardwalk as Howie, Mr. Jonas and Mr. Lathrop sweep the boardwalk in front of their business. He didn't have to be close to know, Delmonico's was getting ready for the morning crowd either. His stomach growled as he thought about the towering plate of pancakes and sausage and bacon.

****M&K****

Oscar Hewitt loved his job. It gave him such a wonderful sense of order and security. His boss, Mr. Bodkins, the Bank Manager, had hired him a few months ago to help the bank cope with the booming business in town. Mr. Bodkins soon realized that his assistant was exceptionally keen and conscientious, to such a degree that eventually Mr. Bodkins had no qualms about allowing Hewitt to open the bank each morning. Oscar, in his enthusiasm, opened the bank fully an hour ahead of schedule. It gave him the time to carefully sort through the previous day's business, re-tally the account books and prepare the spare change for the new day.

He would generally bump into the marshal on his way to work; the lawman kept a watchful eye on the bank…er…the town. Marshal Dillon and his deputies would always give him a cheerful greeting, Dillon was less vocal but equally warm one. Dillon would merely tip his hat, Hewitt never knew how Dillon would react each time he met him, and this unpredictability slightly annoyed the fastidious man.

On this Saturday morning, according to the rough and annoyingly imprecise schedule Hewitt tried to keep on the marshal, Dillon should be sauntering down the boardwalk. While an unexpected change was to be…well expected, Hewitt couldn't see Dillon about. Shrugging it off, Hewitt walked briskly to the bank.

He was already mentally checking-off items on a list of priorities as he bent to unlock the bank's front door. Preoccupied with his planning, Hewitt was unprepared to feel the barrel of a gun being placed in the small of his back. Belatedly he realized that someone was standing behind him. Before he could turn to see who the interloper was, a rough voice hissed, "Get inside, now!" The command was reinforced by a sharp shove with the gun and Hewitt quickly complied. Stepping into the still dark interior of the bank, Hewitt was marched towards the counter. He heard one other man enter the bank with his attacker and then heard the door shut behind them.

Gulping in fear, Hewitt felt a cold sweat break out on his face when the rough voice hissed again, "Listen up, you're going to open up the safe, give us the money and all without any fuss! Got it?"

Again the command was reinforced with the gun barrel being shoved into his back. Hewitt stammered, "Ye... yes, sir."

"Good, then get moving!"

****M&K****

Andre carefully snuck down the back alley way towards the shack. He walked inside. "Sophia," Andre called smiling like a loon.

"Darling," Sophia purred out smiling.

"They are starting to look for the little brat already, you have the letter ready."

"Of course I do," Sophia digging the letter out of the reticule, "here you are," she stated handing him the letter.

"Good," Andre said happily.

****M&K****

"Mark wake up," Adam said shaking his brother's shoulder vigorously.

"Hum," Mark said groggily.

"Andre's in the shack, now hurry," Adam said.

Mark quickly got to his feet and went running towards the jail as fast as his legs would carry him.

****M&K****

Matt had been up all night looking for the boys around town. He figured they were just around town hiding since their horses were still over at Moss's, now he wasn't too sure about it. When he walked in the jail he found Kitty pacing in front of his desk.

"Anything," Kitty asked.

"Not yet," Matt said just as Lydia and Cole, Julia and Jacob walked in the jail. "Anything," Matt and Kitty both asked at once.

"Not a thing," Julia said.

"It's like they disappeared into thin air," Lydia stated wearily.

"Matt we've must have talked to half the town and nobody has seen them since late last night," Cole stated just as Ben and Lillian walked in the door.

"Well," Matt asked.

"Well nobody's seen them since last night," Ben trailed off looking at his father.

"But…" Matt said knowingly.

"Adam walked out of the jail around nine thirty wearing your colt around his waist with Mark. Mark supposedly headed towards the Long Branch." Ben said.

"Who told you that," Matt asked.

"Barney did and he remembered because he was just getting off work."

"And Barney said Adam was wearing a gun belt and had a gun." Lillian added.

Matt didn't say a word as he pulled opened his bottom desk drawl. "The gun's missing all right," Matt said shaking his head.

"Could be Mark was coming to tell one of you," Jacob said.

"Yeah, but with the way Adam and Ben's been riding him he probably decided against it and tried to do something about himself," Cole said.

"You don't think Adam would actually use the gun do you," Julia said looking at her father.

****M&K****

Ben Anderson waved to his brother from his perch above Webb's general store. It had taken some persuasion on his part to get Webb to agree to let him use the roof top, if fact it had taken Ben cold cocking him one across the head. He could see his brother, Mark lying in wait on the roof of the abandon freight office across the street. It was perfect they both could see the bank's doors with ease and they were in the perfect position to get Matt Dillon easily enough.

****M&K****

Matt stared at Julia; he didn't think Adam would use the colt on Mark not even if he was angry with him. He might if Mark snuck up on him but it wouldn't be intentional. "Not intentionally unless he had to," Matt said.

"I don't care!" Kitty snapped out. "My babies are missing, and one is wearing a gun so you better find them," Kitty bit out.

"Kitty calm down," Matt said.

"Don't tell me to calm down when they're missing. It was hard enough knowing they went out to find you," Kitty stated.

"Mom," Lydia said going over to her.

"Kitty there is another explanation…." Matt started when the door burst opened and Mark burst through the door.

"Dad come quick," Mark said grabbing Matt's hand and starting to pull him out the door.

****M&K****

Hewitt stumbled towards the safe, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't stop the thought racing through his brain that he was going to die, that today was going to be his last on this earth. His hands were shaking so badly, it took him several heart-stopping moments to open the safe, eventually succeeding, the door swung open on its well-oiled hinges. He risked a brief look behind him at the bank robber and saw only a tall man dressed in unremarkable clothes with a bandanna covering his face.

Chet crossed the brief space between Hewitt and himself and slugged the man, knocking him out cold. Valance stared at the crumpled form of the assistant lying at his feet and hissed at Chet, "Nice shot, kid, " and then pointing his gun at Chet, continued, "Stupid move though."

Stumbling over his own words in his haste to explain, Chet blurted out quietly, "Someone's coming - they would have heard Hewitt if I hadn't done something."

On cue, Buck and Hawk had stepped forward to delay the Dodge's resident, giving Valance time to pull Chet into the shadows near the back of the bank. Mrs. Coleman, on her way to make a withdrawal from the bank, found herself waylaid by two strangers.

The young men asked her where the saloon was and she quickly pointed them in the right direction. There was something a little off about the pair but Mrs. Coleman didn't have the time to wonder. She approached the bank and was surprised when the two strangers helped her inside with a gun pointed to her back and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"You even think about screaming and it'll be the last sound you make." Hawk hissed in her ear.

****M&K****

Matt didn't have any other choice but in following Mark as Mark pulled him out the door behind him. "Mark what's going on," Matt demanded as they started towards Rat Hole Alley.

"You'll have to see it in order to believe it," Mark said continuing to drag his father behind him.

Matt shook his head, he knew it couldn't be anything to bad or Mark would have done said something. He didn't want to give up searching for Joe but maybe Adam had taken Joe and they fell asleep in some crazy place. He didn't want to think that a spoiler with a grudge against him had taken Joe. He couldn't see any of them using a baby as a lure… well he never thought they'd use Kitty either but they had on more than one occasion but…. A baby? It raised some doubt.

"We're almost there," Mark said tugging on Matt's sleeve for him to hunker down when they heard a shot.

****M&K****

"Mama it couldn't have been anything terribly wrong or Mark would have said so," Lydia pointed out as her mother paced the jail even more.

"She's right Mama, it could be something simple." Julia said, knowing she was probably wrong by the way Mark drug Matt out of the office.

"Miss Kitty, that telegram you've been waiting on just came in," Barney said handing her the slip of paper.

Kitty read the telegram and the girls watched her eyes grow wide with shock. "Mama what is it," Lydia said.

"Mama," Julia asked.

Kitty handed them over the paper and walked out on the porch…

****M&K****

Adam sat there watching and listening. Andre was getting ready to leave, and Mark hadn't made it back yet. He had to stall Andre.

"I'll see you later," Andre said smiling stepping out on the porch with Sophia holding Joe.

"Hold it Andre," Adam shouted from his cover. "You'll never get away with it," he warned standing up aiming his colt at Andre.

"You're not old enough to know how to use that gun. Besides you're not going to shoot me," Andre said in a chilling voice. "You might hit your brother," he added coldly.

"I don't think so," Adam said chillingly. "Take one more step and see what happens." he warned watching Andre take a step down the steps. Adam fired hitting the lantern hanging on the pillar a few inches from Andre's head. "Next one I won't miss," Adam hissed.

"You little brat you're going to ruin everything," Andre hissed out. "Just wait until I get my hands on you," Andre said taking another step forward only to back up a step when Adam shot in between his feet.

"You're not going to touch my son," Matt said coming up behind Andre with his gun aimed at him. "You already caused enough trouble this morning," Matt said.

****M&K****

"I don't believe you," Lillian burst out looking at Diego.

"It's the truth girl," Diego stated calmly.

"You can't be my father," Lillian hissed out in a bare whisper.

"I'm afraid I am," Diego said with a sorrowful look.

"That's just great," she huffed out. "Just when I got a lot of things going for me you show up to ruin my life now that I don't need you," Lillian said tartly.

"Lillian, I didn't intend for it to be like that… I don't intend for it to be like that…." Diego corrected.

"Well too late," Lillian burst out. "If anyone finds out your my father my life is ruin," Lillian said.

"Surely your fella isn't that judgmental Lillian," Diego said shaking his head.

"My fella is Ben Dillon, Matt Dillon's son, you know Matt Dillon the marshal here in Dodge." Lillian whipped out.

"I know perfectly well who Matt Dillon is young lady," Diego said following Lillian out on the porch of the Long Branch.

"Nobody can ever find out who you are," Lillian said.

"I'm your father…"Diego said softly.

"If you really meant what you said in there then at least give me this one. I really like Ben and I don't want you ruining that for me," Lillian said watching Diego wrinkle his brow even farther.

Kitty saw Lillian talking to the man all dressed in black in front of the Long Branch as Matt started up the street carrying Joe in his left arm and the twins on his right with Andre and a woman in front of him. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Four men backed out of the bank with money sacks in their hands, as a man on the roof of Webb's store stood up aiming his rifle down at Matt.

"Matt, behind you the roof," Kitty shouted out in warning. She knew Matt was fast but how fast when he was holding a baby she didn't know. She held her breath as Matt spun around with his colt and aimed, she didn't have to wait and see the answer to her question, as the man fell to the dust of Front Street with a thud.

Matt heard the second report of another gun and turned ready to use it when he noticed a man in black standing in front of Lillian with a smoking colt aimed at the roof top across the street, as the other man fell to death. He didn't even have to deal with the bank robbers because Tom and John were taking care of them with the commotion on the street. Festus and Newly rode into Dodge with their guns drawl with Nathan Burdett and Bart Jason behind them tussled up like a turkeys.

Matt holstered his colt, and turned to look at the twins lying in the dirt. They both had dropped to their bellies at Kitty's call out, just like he had told them to do before. He noticed Kitty wasn't wasting any time in rushing over to them either. Kitty hastily reached for Joe taking him out of Matt's arms. "He's all right," Matt said handing him over to Kitty easily enough before Mark jumped up to his feet and hugged him around his waist. Matt let his arm fall down across Mark's back in a brief embrace. He stood there staring at Kitty looking all of them over with an assessing eye. "You two help your mother and no more scaring her for the day," Matt said looking around as Festus and Newly headed towards the jail with their prisoners in tow along with Tom and John and their prisoners. "Uhum," Matt said looking at Kitty and back to the twins.

Kitty saw the look and gave out a heavy sigh. "Come on boys," Kitty said heading towards the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Matt sat at his desk as evening started to fall. He had been busy all morning and the better part of the afternoon finishing up taking care of things. Dodge City jail had never been fuller except with maybe rowdy trail hands. He had the murdering rapist in jail, bank robbers and a few early drunks.

"Dad, have you noticed that Mom's acting a bit weird here lately," Ben asked coming in the door.

"Weird as in how," Matt questioned not looking up at his son.

"Like she a stick of dynamite and she's just waiting for someone to strike a match." Ben said.

"She tends to get that way from time to time," Matt said. "But after this morning…" he started looking up finally seeing Ben standing there in his dress clothes. "Why are you all dressed up for," Matt asked confused.

"Uhum the social tonight, I just came over to see if I could borrow one of your ties…" Ben said looking at his father with a weird look.

Matt quickly glanced down at the report he had been filling out. "Oh boy," Matt said getting up from his seat and moving around from behind the desk as quickly as he could.

"Dad," Ben asked questionably.

"I'll tell you why your mother looks like a stick of dynamite ready to explode because she's going to," Matt said grabbing his hat from the peg.

"Dad, the tie," Ben asked.

"Yeah sure," Matt said walking out the door. He saw all of Dodge and the trail hands anxiously waiting for the social to start. He didn't have much time but hopefully it was long enough.

****M&K****

Kitty stood up in her room staring at the new dress that she wasn't going to wear tonight. She even thought about not going at all but she didn't want to sit around and mope either. She couldn't believe he did it again, this time of all times to forget, but he was a man after all. Granted they had agreed a long time ago that it was nothing but just a date and it really wasn't important. Normally the arrangement didn't bother her but this time it was. He didn't even mention it, granted this morning had been a little hectic, what with Michelle and Rene returning to New Orleans now that they weren't as broke as they thought. Matt had decided not to do anything about Andre and Sophia but run them out of town. She thought that was more for her benefit than theirs, and she appreciated him not forcing her in the middle she wished he would have slug him or done something besides run him out of town. But the fact remained he still forgot again. She stared at the light blue dress, just because he didn't seem to remember didn't mean that she had to let a perfectly good dress go to waste.

****M&K****

He was going to make it this year, he had to. She had been more understanding than most women were expected to be. After he had forgotten the first one they had agreed that it really didn't matter it was just a day. Well he thought that anyway, he wasn't so sure about Kitty though. Normally she didn't let it bother her but every now and then it would.

He tried to recall what he had done for the last one but realized they hadn't been able to do anything for the past four times because he had been either out of town chasing someone or at a trial. No wonder it was bothering her this time again.

He was going to be there this year, and they were going to celebrate, he had made arrangements all ready to ensure it. Why the importance of today never occurred to him before he wasn't real sure but he wasn't going to add to that already lengthy list of disappointments that he knew Kitty had where he was concerned.

****M&K****

Kitty had been preparing for the sociable for the past three hours. She had started out by taking a relaxing bath in some lavender scented water and washing her hair. Stepping from the tub wrapping her hair up in the towel before pulling on her robe, she had finished with her bath just in time as Joe let out a wail.

"What's the matter little man, you hungry again," Kitty said feeling her breast swell and start to ache. Joe didn't respond in anyway but latched on and started sucking hard. "Slow down there," Kitty said smiling.

Once she was done feeding Joe and her hair was dry she set about the task of pinning it up her long straight hair turning it into a mass of ringlets at the back of her head. The task of pinning and curling her hair took almost an hour in its self. Finished with her hair, Kitty slipped the dress on before sitting down at her vanity looking into the mirror. Looking at her face free of her normal paints and powders, she stuck her tongue out at her reflection and scrunched her nose up at the light sprinkling of freckles there. She knew Matt loved her regardless of how she looked but all she could see were the freckles and the wrinkles creasing and dotting her face. Kitty put on her face paints, paying special attention to her eyes, cheeks and lips. She wanted to look perfect tonight she wanted her husband's undivided attention tonight too.

****M&K****

Matt's haircut finished, he walked to the jail he quickly made his way inside where he quickly got changed into his good white shirt. Matt stood in front of the wash stand trying to shave. He was always careful shaving but it seemed that his nerves were taking over. Feeling the razor slip, he watched as a trail of blood flowed down his cheek to drip off of his chin.

"Damn!" he yelled out loud again, throwing his razor into the basin of water and using the towel around his next to wipe his face off. A cut on his neck and now one on his face, by the time he made it to surprise Kitty, he was going to look like he had just gotten out of a knife fight. Matt grumbled to himself a little more and then finished what he had started.

****M&K****

Kitty was sitting in her room, feeding Joe one last time before they headed for the social. She tapped her foot and then crossed her feet at the ankles, then uncrossed them and tapped her foot some more. She almost willed her husband to show his face on time this evening. She didn't know whether she wanted to smack him or ignore him for forgetting their anniversary once again. The first anniversary he'd been home for in the past four years. It would be easier if he was out on the trail somewhere or at a trial.

****M&K****

He grabbed a bouquet of flowers from the flower boxes that lined their house. The social was about to start but with the help of the kids he knew Kitty hadn't left the Long Branch as of yet.

Matt smiled and took the stairs, two at a time to go and see just what Kitty was up to. When he reached her door he knocked swiftly and then stepped through the door to find a very shocked Kitty Dillon nursing Joe.

"Matt! What are you doing here?" Kitty asked stunned.

"Thought we'd go to dinner before the social," Matt said pulling the flowers out from behind his back. Kitty shook her head smiling that award winning smile.

****M&K****

Once they were outside Delmonico's on the boardwalk Matt was able to compliment Kitty. "That sure is a pretty dress Kitty." He said softly, close to her ear.

"That sure is a pretty dress Kitty." He said softly, close to her ear.

Kitty smiled and turned her face towards him. "And here I thought it was just going to go to waste," Kitty said pursing her lips together as she arched her brow at him.

Matt didn't need to see the sarcastic look she was giving him to know something was bothering her. But that was Kitty always hiding behind her sarcastic wit when something was bothering her. He'd just wait for her to tell him what it was in her own time.

****M&K****

Grabbing his hat, Ben hoped that Lillian was ready to go when he got there because waiting wasn't his favorite thing to do. When Ben stepped into the Long Branch it was empty except for a drunk sleeping on the table.

Lillian was wringing her hands in front of her as she tried to finish getting ready, but having Diego up in her room was unnerving her for the most part. "Why can't you just leave and forget that you ever found me," Lillian burst out.

"Lillian, give me a chance." Diego pleaded again.

"I can't," Lillian stated firmly, when she heard the light rap that she now associated with Ben Dillon. Rushing to the door, she stopped, smoothed a hand down the front of her dress and touched her hair before pulling the door open. "Hi Ben."

Ben pulled his hat off his head and smiled at Lillian. "Hi. Are you ready to go?"

"Not quite yet," Lillian said.

Ben was surprised to find the older man in the room sitting down in one of the chairs. "Lil," Ben questioned.

"Ben, Diego Santos," Lil introduced. "Diego, Ben Dillon," she finished the introduction. "I'll only be a few more minutes Ben," she said hurrying into wash room.

"You've know Lillian long," Diego asked as the silence started to wear on him.

"Long enough I guess," Ben said looking him over.

"You serious about her," Diego asked curiously.

"I don't think it matters to you," Ben said cockily.

"Now listen here young pup," Diego started.

"Lil are you ready," Ben asked from where he stood in front of the mantel shifting restlessly. He was tired of talking to the old man and answering his questions.

"Diego you promised," Lillian said standing under the arch way.

"I think I have a right," Diego said.

"No you don't," Lillian said.

"You ready," Ben asked.

"Umhmm." Lillian said grabbing her cloak off the back of the chair. Ben waited by the door as Lillian flittered around the room for a few minutes. "Remember what you promised," she said as she looked at Diego.

"I will," Diego said looking at her. She was a beautiful young woman just like her mother was. It pained him to see how much Lillian looked like Rebecca. But it was her looks that caused his heart to crack; it was her pushing him away without even giving him a chance. All he wanted to do and be was her father.

****M&K****

Once they were outside the Long Branch on the boardwalk Ben found his tongue once again. "That sure is a pretty dress sweetheart," Ben asked.

Lillian smiled and turned her face towards him. "Do you like it?"

Ben's grin split his face as he nodded. "Yeah I sure do, Lil. I sure do, where'd ya get it," Ben asked knowing it wasn't one of his sisters' dresses.

"Down at Mrs. Andrew's dress shop. You're mom helped," Lillian said softly.

"Well I think you both did a real good job." Ben said. Then changing the subject he asked, "Delmonico's o.k. with you for supper tonight?"

"Yeah that's fine," Lillian said.

They walked in silence for quite some time and were almost to Delmonico's when they ran into Matt and Kitty. "Hello Mister Dillon. Miss Kitty." Lillian greeted them both.

"Hello Lillian, Ben." Kitty greeted.

"Ben. Lillian." Matt said with a nod and a tip of his hat.

They had to step out of the way for Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Murphy. Lillian caught the look that they had shot at her and Ben and his parents and wrapped her hand a little tighter around Ben's. Ben caught the hint and changed courses in what he was saying. "Well, we'll see you later Dad, Lil and I are going to go have supper."

Once Lillian and Ben were seated inside, Ben asked her what was wrong.

"Ben let's not go to the dance," Lillian said softly.

"Not go why not," Ben asked knowing Lillian had been planning for this dance for weeks now.

"I didn't get the impression that I'm going to be very welcomed there tonight," Lillian said.

"Honey, don't worry about it, Mama and the girls are going to be there and a lot of our friends are going to be there," Ben pointed out trying to ease her mind.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lillian said under her breath. It was hard for girls, especially the saloon girls, to go to any social event anywhere because the "good" people usually looked down upon them. And she didn't think Dodge was that different than any other town. But tonight was going to be different because Diego Santos was going to be there.

Noticing the odd look on her face, "Lillian? Lillian? Lillian, what's wrong?" Ben said to Lillian.

Being brought out of her musings, Lillian slightly shook her head, "I'm sorry Ben. Lost in my thoughts I guess."

"Nobody is going to say anything Lil I promise," Ben swore.

They talked about this and that until their meal arrived and then both dug in, finishing their meal quickly so they could get to the dance.

****M&K****

Kitty and Matt walked in through the doors listening to the music playing. "There're the girls," Kitty said pointing them out as Lydia and Julia ushered them over.

Matt put a hand on the small of Kitty's back as he helped guide her over to where the girls were sitting there in the corner talking. Cole and Jacob were talking about what crops to plant and animals that were going to be needed by spring, while Julia and Lydia talked about this and that. Matt joined in the conversation with Cole and Jacob, while Kitty joined the girls.

****M&K****

Diego Santo's walked into the shindig looking around seeing if he could spot her. He chose a spot against the wall when he couldn't spot her anywhere. He was just going to stay close at hand just in case. He knew how some folks treated saloon girls and though he didn't want to consider his one and only daughter a saloon girl he couldn't deny the fact. At least the fella she left Winston for seemed decent enough. He had heard rumors about Matt Dillon and he knew the man to be a fair man, but he wondered if the son was the same way.

****M&K****

Half an hour later Ben and Lillian arrived at the dance to be greeted two of the town's busy pea hens, Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Murphy.

"Good evening Ben." Mrs. Murphy greeted Ben, ignoring Lillian.

"Mrs. Murphy." Ben greeted. Noticing how they both were ignoring Lillian.

"Do you have your tickets Ben?" Mrs. Coleman asked.

"Yes ma'am." Ben said, reaching into his coat pocket and taking out the two paper tickets. Handing them to Mrs. Coleman he said, "Here you are."

"Thank you young man." Mrs. Coleman replied, still ignoring Lillian.

Finally finding her voice Lillian said, "Ladies, is there somewhere where I can put my cloak?"

Without really recognizing her, Mrs. Murphy more or less pointed to the ladies reception room and then smiled at Ben. "Have a nice time Ben."

"Thank you," Ben said grabbing Lillian's elbow in his hand. "Don't worry about the cloak come on," Ben said seeing his sister wave them over there to the table.

"Trouble at the doors," Lydia asked looking at Lillian.

"I don't think the proper ladies of Dodge don't really care to have much to do with a saloon hostess."

"Tonight, you not a hostess, tonight you are just a woman here to enjoy a good time." Lydia said giving Lillian a warm smile.

"Those two old battle axes, just don't like us Dillons," Julia said. "Oh look Lydia there's Angela out there dancing," Julia said pointing to Angela.

"Looks like two pigs in a blanket if you ask me," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Kitty scolded trying hard to fight the giggle forming in her throat.

"Oh come on Mom you know that's what they look like," Lydia said.

"I know but that doesn't mean you have to say it out loud," Kitty scolded.

"Why not he's not paying any attention," Lydia said jabbing her thumb towards her father.

Over by the entrance to the hall, Mrs. Murphy and Mrs. Coleman watched Ben and Lillian and talked along with three other women, Mrs. Williams, Mrs. Green and Mrs. Meade. "Can you believe Ben, bringing a woman like _that_ to a social event like this?" Mrs. Coleman asked.

"Oh I know. I just couldn't believe it when I saw them walking up the street together." Mrs. Williams, a rotund little woman gasped. "Why what does that say to other people about Dodge, our Marshal's son out gallivanting around with one of those saloon girls?"

"It says that our Marshal doesn't have the sense the good Lord gave a squirrel." Mrs. Green said.

"You are so right Sylvia, why does he need a saloon girl? I've known a good number of respectable girls right here in town that would love to be escorted around by Ben Dillon, even my Abby was smitten with him for the longest while." The ladies all nodded and then cackled together like a bunch of old hens.

****M&K****

"Ladies I believe it's time we took our husbands out on the dance floor." Lydia said getting up from her seat.

"I believe so," Julia said moving over towards Jacob.

"You boys can talk about farming and ranching later," Julia said sliding her arm into Jacob's.

"Jules," Jacob said pleadingly.

"You promised me a dance plowboy now come on," Julia said smiling. "Remember Daddy you got to save me one too," Julia said.

Matt grimaced at the thought of dancing altogether but having to promise the girls at least one dance was bad enough. "It's bad enough coming to these things, let alone interacting with them," Matt grimaced.

"You started that tradition," Kitty said sidling up beside him.

"Yeah, but I didn't think she would actually continue it now that's she's married," Matt said. "It was different when they were younger," Matt said.

****M&K****

Ben and Lillian just shared their first dance of the evening and Lillian was still feeling the magic of being held in Ben's big strong arms. Ben led her back to the chairs where his mother sat while his dad talked to Mr. Bodkins.

Ben held her seat out for her. "I'm going to go and get us something to drink. I'll be right back." He said turning to leave.

"You enjoying yourself Lillian," Kitty asked giving her a warm bright smile.

"It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be," Lillian said.

"No it's not that bad once you know who to stay clear of," Kitty agreed, just as Mrs. Coleman and her cronies decided to walk past them making sure they caught all the comments being made about Lillian and Ben.

"Mrs. Coleman," Kitty said loudly standing up with a hand on Lillian's shoulder. "Surely you aren't trying to make this a private party again now are you," Kitty said, feeling Matt come up behind her more than seeing him.

"Kitty," Matt warned softly. "Take it easy on them huh," Matt said. "Lillian how about a dance," Matt asked wanting to be as far away from Mrs. Coleman and Kitty's bickering match as he could.

"I'd be honored Marshal Dillon," Lillian smiled taking Matt's offered hand.

****M&K****

"Well I don't think Mrs. Coleman and them are going to be bothering you anymore," Matt said after a few moments of dancing with Lillian.

"Oh," Lillian said noticing not for the first time how couples kept leaving the dance floor.

"Don't pay them any attention," Matt said giving her a soft smile. "They're just trying to scare you off," he added twirling her around some more.

"It's not that," Lillian said glancing over to one side seeing Diego still standing there watching. "I just don't want to cause any trouble," Lillian said.

There was only about ten or twelve couples still dancing when the song ended. That's when Nelse McCloud and a few of his boys walked out on the floor and Nelse was going to have some fun before they moved on since his boss was in jail now.

"Dillon I got a painful duty," Nelse said smugly.

"Oh yeah," Matt said noticing out of the corner of his eye how Kitty held Ben back with a firm hand.

"The folks here seem real upset about her being here," Nelse said pointing at Lillian.

"So what's it too you McCloud," Matt asked.

"Nothing much but I think it would be best if your friend went home," Nelse said giving Lillian a leering smile.

"McCloud," Diego boomed from where he was standing watching, as he started to move closer towards Lillian. "I think you better leave it alone," Diego said coldly.

"What's this any business of yours old man," Nelse sneered out.

"It is my business," Diego said.

"Diego, don't," Lillian pleaded. "I'll go home," she said loudly.

"No you won't," Ben, Matt and Diego said at once.

"She's smarter then you all are," Nelse said.

"You want to step outside and back those words up McCloud or are you too scared to face anybody like a man," Diego said.

"Don't you do it, any of you," Lillian said hastily.

"Now there's a gal with some sense," Nelse said watching Lillian start to leave when none of them were paying her any attention.

"Lil," Ben cried out as she continued towards the door. He started after her at the same time Diego did.

Kitty stopped Lillian from leaving just in front of the doors, turning her around to see her lover and her father coming towards her. She also saw Matt Dillon moving towards her but what stunned her more was McCloud pulling his colt.

"Behind you," Lillian and Kitty both warned.

In a space of a second it was over. Diego spun around in lightning fast speed that Lillian hadn't thought him capable of for his age. The revolver bucked in Diego's fist. The first bullet took Nelse square in the chest sending him to the ground in a heap. Diego's left hand ripped free a second revolver ending the second threat to his left. His hands move with ease and practice. He danced to the right while silencing the third man and the last of them. Diego could hear the delayed discharged of weapons all around him; hot iron tore through his clothes. His thoughts where steady with a serene ease and his enemies fell all too quickly.

Ben and Matt both had spun around but before they could even clear leather all three of them laid dead on the floor. Matt moved over towards the bodies wondering just who this Diego fella was. Ben moved towards Lillian who was burying her face in her hand against his mother's shoulder.

"Lil," Ben said softly before she looked at him.

Diego's steps where slow and tedious. His body held not a scratch from his latest combat, but the strain was hard on his old bones as he looked at Lillian.

"Lil, just who…" Ben started as Matt joined them.

"Lillian," Diego said softly.

"I asked you not too," Lillian said heatedly as she glared daggers at Diego.

"Lillian," Diego repeated.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want your kind of help _Daddy,_" Lillian said making Daddy sound like a foul word, as she turned on her heels and marched out the front door.

****M&K****

To Kitty's line of thinking the social was progressing nicely enough after the shootout. If one could even call that a shootout it was more like a self-defense execution. Ben had left a few seconds after Lillian had along with Diego. A few of the boys took the bodies down to Percy's.

The evening progressed and an hour had passed since the incident, though try as she might she couldn't get Matt to relax not even for a second. They danced and Matt might have been there physically but he wasn't there mentally. He had accidentally step on her toes twice in the same dance, because of his brooding.

She didn't know what he was brooding over more, Lillian's departing shot or the fact that four men had made it in the dance with their guns still.

The men were supposed to check their guns at the door. It was the only time Matt actually in forced that rule, but then he didn't want some innocent party goer to get caught in a gunfight. Like tonight it could have very well been even uglier. But then Diego was fast, faster than Matt and Kitty hadn't thought that would be possible for a man his age.

She knew it couldn't be over the fact that Lillian had called Diego Daddy. Although the way Lillian had said Daddy made it into the foulest word in the English language. But she knew her husband better than to judge Lillian based on her who father was. And truthfully they didn't know that much about him except his name was Diego and he was fast with a colt.

Then there was the fact that four men had made it into the dance with their guns still in tow. She knew from previous dealings that was what was really bothering Matt. It wasn't the gun fight in general but then again it was. Matt could care less if gunfights fought amongst themselves, but putting innocent lives in danger that was different and all four of them had done that. And it bothered her a little too knowing that one of her kids or Matt could have been hit by a stray bullet. But that wasn't what was bothering her.

What was bothering her was a little more complex than the shooting and who Lillian's father was but it was also just as simple too. She had done her hair just right and thought that this new dress was a sure bet to catch Matt's eye once again but it was perfectly clear between Diego and McCloud she wasn't going to get so much as a kiss on the cheek for her anniversary.

****M&K****

Matt was lost in his own mind, he had other pressing matters that didn't involve the law at that moment. He tried remember what he had done for their last anniversary but he couldn't remember. He couldn't ask Kitty without admitting that he had forgotten once again. That was a fight he didn't need. He couldn't very well do what he did the last time he forgot. He hadn't been in Topeka and Kitty didn't have that Bellum fella around. But there was one thing from that night that he could repeat, a smile curled to his lips at the thought.

****M&K****

The music ended, and Matt helped guide Kitty back over towards the table. He was going to sit down and relax for minute, but unfortunately Lydia thought differently.

"Come one Daddy there's only three more dances left," Lydia said tugging on his arm.

"Do I have a choice," Matt mouthed out sarcastically.

"No," Lydia said calmly dragging back towards the floor.

"Well I guess I could ask you now," Matt shrugged.

"Ask me what," Lydia asked.

"If you'll keep Joe for the night," Matt asked.

"Dad normally I would but…" Lydia started wondering howshe could put this delicately. "Cole and me are going out to the ranch after the dance and I'm not coming back to town until later this week." Lydia said softly.

"Well maybe Julia can," Matt said.

"Dad she has enough problems, she needs to focus on her marriage too you know," Lydia pointed out. "Why you need someone for Joe anyways," she questioned.

"It's our anniversary tonight and considering I've missed the last two…Well it don't matter any," Matt said.

"I'm sorry Dad, but even if you got someone for Joe that leaves the twins," Lydia pointed out.

"They are spending the night with Michael before John leaves tomorrow afternoon." Matt explained.

"I wish I could help," Lydia stated as the danced ended.

Julia didn't even let Matt get off the dance floor before she claimed her dance. Matt asked Julia the same question as he had Lydia only to get the same answer but it still didn't help him with someone watching Joe for the night.

"Dad why don't you ask Lillian," Julia suggested as they made their way over towards the table.

"I forgot all about her," Matt admitted knowing Lillian would more than likely say yes.

****M&K****

Kitty was silent the whole walk over to the Long Branch. She had remained that way hoping Matt would at least acknowledge their anniversary, but he said nothing. His lack of talking only made her angier at him.

It was bad enough going to the social and being turned into a wall flower for the better portion of the night. Granted he did dance with her a couple time when he wasn't too busy talking with Mr. Bodkins or Mr. Hightower or some other prominent business man in town, but even when he did dance with her his mind was a million miles away.

She didn't want to think that he didn't find her attractive anymore or even interesting anymore. She didn't want to think their marriage had gotten into that nice comfortable rut that Bess had warned her about. But she couldn't think of any other logical conclusion.

She could remember when just a look or a touch use to excite him, but here lately…well she didn't understand it completely. She knew some things came up unexpectedly and things that neither of them had any control over. Then there were things that they let get in the way halting any private time they might have had…Joe, his job, her job, the kids' lives, everything and all too much at one time. But something had changed between them and she wasn't sure what.

****M&K****

Matt could tell that something was bothering Kitty just by the way she was walking, any stiffer and she'd be a corpse, and besides she hadn't said more than three words to him all night. He figured it was because of their anniversary and him not doing or saying anything about it but he hoped to change that thought once they got to the Long Branch.

****M&K****

Matt held the swing door back for her to go inside, hoping a night cap would ease some of the tension. But instead of Kitty going towards the bar she headed up the stairs.

"Kitty," Matt said looking at her retreating back which she ignored him and continued on up the stairs. That was never a good sign even if he brought up their anniversary now he very serious doubted that it would get him out of the line of fire from her temper.

****M&K****

Kitty walked up to the rooms that Lillian was using while she stayed at the Long Branch. She wasn't surprised when Ben opened the door half dressed.

"Mama," Ben said looking at her.

"Here you go Miss Kitty," Lillian said moving towards the door with a sound asleep Joe Dillon in her arms. "He just went to sleep a few minutes ago so he should be good for a couple of hours."

"Thank you Lillian, you shouldn't have left the social though you know," Kitty said looking at her.

"I know but I didn't want everybody staring at me afterwards…" Lillian said figuring she didn't need to explain it to Miss Kitty anyways.

"I understand," Kitty said taking Joe from her and giving Lillian arm a warm reassuring squeeze.

"Well I'm glad somebody does because I sure as hell don't," Ben raged in a mild tone.

"Benjamin Russell, watch your mouth," Kitty scolded firmly.

"Mom you've heard worse, and I'm not a little boy anymore. Don't forget I'm leaving in a couple of days," Ben reminded her gently.

"How could I forget," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Well good night both of you and thanks," Kitty said turning to go down the stairs.

****M&K****

Kitty stormed into their room, where she proceeded to throw the biggest temper tantrum of her life after laying Joe down in his crib. When her breathing had finally returned to normal she proceeded to get ready for bed while cooling her temper.

She had left Matt at the gate after giving ample time to say something like happy anniversary. She was angry with Matt, for choosing…what he chose to give up willingly for his duty to his mistress the badge. She use to think of his badge as his wife but now it was only his mistress. Matt loved her and she loved him but it wasn't the same anymore.

She moved to stand in front of the full length mirror with her robe gaping open. She stared at the faint scars that covered her body, as she stared at them they grew larger and more visible; she fell to her knees before the mirror and started crying.

****M&K****

He pushed his way through the door to find an overturned stand partly blocking the door. He looked around the room it was a mess. The room looked as if a big storm or twister had hit it. More like the storm and twister was a very vibrant redhead with a temper. If walls could talk Matt was sure they would have said run why you can. Kitty was mad, very mad from the looks of the place. There was a table and chair overturned, fragments of glass scattered across the floor. There were clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor and on the bed, burying the covers under their frothy skirts. A few throw pillows had obviously lost their fight against the fire poker that was lying beside them with feathers scattered around the floor and room.

"Kitty," he called out a little cautiously in case the destruction was the result of something he did or didn't do in this case. "Kitty," he called again but no answer, he froze his hand slipped unconsciously towards the ivory handle of his colt, as a cold chill ran up his spine. He drew in a deep shuddering breath to calm his ragging heart and his quaking nerves, as he walked over to the crib seeing their son sleeping peacefully, when he heard the faint muffled sound coming from the washroom.

He opened the door carefully; he could see through his shaving mirror hanging on the wall that there was no one behind the door. He moved more fully into the room, and then he heard the deep retching sobs come from the corner. He moved around the tub.

"Kitty," he murmured, as he saw her on her knees crying in front of the mirror. Her body convulsed as the deep racking sobs that shook her body. He didn't know what had happened to cause the tears but whatever it was it wasn't good, especially if she had been angry enough to tear up their bedroom.

"Kitty," he said softly moving to kneel down be side her reaching for her wanting to sooth those tears away.

"Don't touch me," she cried out slapping his arms away.

He stared at her stunned as she moved to her feet quickly and away from him. She tied her robe shut with a swift jerky motions in a don't mess with me knot.

He moved behind her not saying a word as he guided her out of the wash room and towards a completely destroyed bedroom. He settled her down on the edge of the bed, never taking his eyes off her as he walked to the decanter, and poured them both a glass.

He walked back over to her side and handed her the glass, "Here drink this," he said settling himself down beside her. Years of dealing with her emotional outburst where coming in handy with their education. He sat back as he waited for her to give him a clue as to what was bothering her.

After what seemed like forever to him and she still didn't speak and neither did he. Her sobs grew louder. He moved to hold her once again, only to be slapped away, but he paid no heed this time as he pulled her across his lap and held her.

"Honey, what is it," Matt asked in a whisper against her temple.

"How can you even stand to look at me?" Kitty sobbed in a muffled voice.

Matt leaned back from her to stare into her puffy red rimmed eyes. He couldn't understand how a woman could look so beautiful even when she was crying, but Kitty did. "because I love you," he said simply.

"I use to think that," Kitty said wringing her hands on her lap.

The realization of what was upsetting her was so perfectly clear, he didn't know why he didn't see it sooner. He knew Kitty wasn't a vain woman, but she prided herself in her looks. He should have seen this coming. Then a struck of genius hit him.

"Don't move," Matt said setting her back on her side, before he got up. He walked into the wash room and pulled the open end vanity bench in front of the full length mirror and turned up the lamps a little more. He stripped out of his shirt, figuring it couldn't hurt. He walked out and towards her, his boots crunched the broken glass even more. "Come with me," he said picking her up as he walked towards the bathroom and he sat her on her feet in front of the mirror with him behind her hiding the seat from her.

Kitty turned her head away from the mirror, but Matt wasn't having it, as he turned her face back to the mirror catching and holding her eyes with his. He reached around her and slowly started to undo the knot that held her robe tightly together. Damn that woman she could tie a good leave me alone knot, Matt thought. He started to slip the robe down off her shoulders, slowly.

"Matt, stop," she heaved catching at the robe as he tossed it behind him.

"No," he said breathing heavily in her ear. He moved until he could sit down.

"Matt," she gasped as he pulled her backwards; he gave her a wicked smile in the mirror, as he brought her back firmly against his chest.

"What do you see Kitten," he asked in a soft undertone.

"I see an old woman, covered in wrinkles and lines with scars," Kitty snapped heatedly as she tried to grab the robe lying on the floor beside her foot. Matt saw and was quicker, keeping a hand firmly around her waist he grabbed the robe and tossed it further away from her.

"What do you see Kitten," he said in a low husky voice.

"Look at me Matt," Kitty sighed giving in. "Look at me…at these," she burst out as she trailed the thin dark lines that stretched along her stomach towards her thighs. "And these…" she said lifting up her heaving full breast in both hands. He had to keep from licking his lips at the sight of them. "And these," she said pointing towards the lines the creased her brow, and the corner of her eyes and around the edges of her perfect lips. He drew in a sharp breath, and closed his eyes tightly. "See you can't even look at them." she burst out making him snap his eyes open.

Matt sighed heavily, this was proving harder then he originally anticipated. "Turn around here," he said softly, not letting go of her arm as she stood up and sat down in front of him. She was facing him but she was too far away to touch other then holding her arms. He picked up both of her legs putting them over his powerful thighs and scooted closer. "There that's better," he sighed as the desire burned in his deep indigo depths.

"Let me tell you what I see," he drawled softly as he rubbed his hands down her arms letting his fingers graze her sides as he did until her reached the stretch marks. "These are beautiful, you know why?" he drawled letting his fingers trace them from start to finish as she shook her head. "Because our children gave them to you, as they grew under your heart." Matt said softly. "As for these," he traced the crow's feet and the laugh lines. "They show me the most vibrant woman around. Who loves to laugh and smile not matter what life throws her way?" He ran a finger across the lines wrinkling her brow. "These show me how much you worry and care for others." he said gently.

"Why did you close your eyes, if they don't repulse you?" Kitty asked suddenly.

"Wrong," Matt said tenderly, she wasn't in any mood to understand right now he was going to have to spell it out. "They don't repulse me at all." Matt said seeing the disbelief playing in her eyes.

"What about these, Kitten," Matt said pointing out a few of his own battle scars. "Do they repulse you?"

"You know they don't," Kitty said sharply.

"Why not," Matt questioned running his hands up and down her silky skin from her hips to her knees.

"Because you got them doing your job to up hold the law." Kitty said.

Not the answer he was hoping for, but it would work. "Do you know why yours don't repulse me?" he questioned.

"If I did I wouldn't have asked you why you closed your eyes." Kitty retorted.

"Kitty, they show me just how brave and strong you really are," Matt said softly leaning his forehead against hers. "They show me so much," he whispered against her cheek. "I love you even more for them." Matt said pulling her closer against him.

"Matt, look at me," Kitty sighed, "You can't find me desirable any more, now that I'm older."

"Kitty, you're older, I'm older, we've lived, we've learned. And if our bedroom right now didn't look like a twister hit I would show you how desirable you are."

"Is that a fact Cowboy," Kitty said arching her eyebrow at him.

"That's a fact Kitten," Matt said, his hands caressing her calves and thighs.

She moved away from him and towards the door. He watched her walk away, her hips swaying delectably, and he freely admitted, as his lust for his wife increased. Lust, love, desire, they always got twisted up where Kitty was concerned.

He walked across the room, setting his arms around Kitty's waist and spinning her back in such away that she plowed right into his arms, her fingers splayed across his chest while his hold then encompassed her.

His head dipped and his mouth roughly captured her lips, instantly molding them to his mouth. His tongue instantly darted out, pushing its way into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, pushing and pulling against him. Struggling to get closer, never able to get close enough. As soon as their lips had met, a fire instantly started inside of her. From her lips the flames licked towards her throat, her chest, her stomach. And the burning wouldn't stop! Matt was everything, hot and the fire in her was hot. She was on fire, burning…burning…And she didn't care if this fire was ever put out…

Matt's lips moved skillfully over hers. He deepened the kiss, slowing his strokes to a devastatingly slow pace. With every renewed assault of her mouth, the fire would rush to the pit of her stomach, almost to the point of pain.

His lips smothered hers in a hard kiss, his hands going to the small of her back. "Do you still want me not to leave you alone Kitten?" Matt's voice was laced with passion and tenderness. Rough and broken, Kitty had never heard anything like it. It made the fire in her body spread farther.

This brought her back to reality for a moment, and suddenly she remembered…now that his lips were no longer inducing temporary amnesia, what she had just demanded of him not an hour ago. His body was pressed rigidly against hers, and it felt delicious. "You do, and you're going to look worse then this room," she whipped out. Kitty bent her head forward nuzzling the side of his neck and causing him to shudder. Her hips gently rubbing against him, her heart was beating as quickly as a locomotive engine. Her face, neck and chest were flushed and her eyes were bright and vibrant.

He cupped a breast in his hand, rubbing the thumb across her nipple once, twice; three times a slight smile crossed his lips as she responded.

"Ahh…Kitty." He whispered as he dipped his head down to kiss her neck. His breath was hot and moist on her neck and caused her pulse to jump.

"Matt," she breathed out softly, her tiny voice giving away her excitement. She threw her head back as his tongue darted in the valley between her breasts.

Matt moaned softly before rolling his hands up her back then back down as he pulled her closer. He tightened his grip on her and suddenly she was off the ground. Perhaps she was floating. But no, she knew she was in Matt's arms because at the moment she could feel everything that was _him_. Right now, she knew that if even the smallest muscle in his body simply shuddered she would feel it. And revel in it.

Matt walked stiffly to the cluttered bed, stepping on and over her clothes that she had strewn all over the floor. Holding her up with one arm he quickly swiped his arm across the bed, effectively scattering the rest of her wardrobe across the floor with the rest of her belongings. He laid her down on the bed, hovering just above her, Matt's eyes raged again. Burning intensely like two molten pits of sapphire. Her breathing started up again. Heavy and frenzied.

With a growl of immense pleasure, settling between her parted thighs, bracing himself on one elbow.

Putting a hand to her throat, he lowered his face again, but this time the kiss was dramatically different. He claimed her with savage intensity, his tongue glided into her mouth searing her, filling her, open-mouthed and clinging, suckling and nipping, murmuring soft sounds of pleasure. Every erogenous zone on her body turned into a pulsating quiver he turned her into a mewling creature, dying for sustenance only he could give.

Drawling on his tongue, she encouraged him with out words to begin the slow, sensual strokes that were prelude to that culmination their bodies were already seeking.

"Damn, woman, you're killing me," he groaned out finally, panting against her neck.

"Matt, I don't think I can wait," she said rolling her hips up against his pressing against his steely erection, which pressed against her center.

He chuckling as he slid off her, removing his boots, socks. Then with deliberate sensual slowness he unbuckled his belt, and one by one, he undid the button of his jeans, finally freeing the evidence of how very much he wanted her. He slowly kicked them aside. With a deep masculine sigh, he covered her with the welcome weight of his body, bending her knees to cradle him, hoping to draw his hardness into her aching body.

"Matt," she moaned.

_Slowly, slowly,_ his brain whispered.

_Hurry, hurry, _his raging lust shout.

Her open ardor and his careening passions would unman his before he even began. And he wanted to show her how truly desirable she was, and how much he loved her. Tonight was going to be all about her.

"Not yet, I have you to show you how desirable you are first, after all it is our anniversary," Matt said grinning at her and refused, doing just as he damned well pleased, not that it wouldn't please her too.

A low, mewling sound of assent escaped her parted lips, as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "And here I thought you forgot," she murmured.

"Well I did somewhat, I thought it was this coming Saturday not this Saturday," he explained.

"Matt," she groaned out.

"Shush woman you're talking to much, now where was I…oh making you feeling desirable again…" Matt sighed out. Her quick intake of breath told him without words, that she wasn't to happy about it but she would let him.

"Hmmm, you're confident of your abilities."

"Supremely," he laughed, a low barbaric sound of satisfaction, he raised up to his knees, bringing her thighs higher on his, closer, as he grabbed her hands, placing them above her head and wrapping them around the spindles of the headboard. The motion brought her full breast higher and arching her back, as if she were offering her engorged nipples for a lover's sustenance. She was.

He traced a forefinger over her mouth, along her chin, down the thin column of her neck, to her breasts. God, how he wanted her. Her pale white soft skin beneath his, her small body which fit perfectly against his. He wanted to feel her bury her hands in his hair, make moon shaped marks on his arms with her fingernails, but not just yet in time.

"Have I told you I loved your breast," he whispered against her ear, the hot breath teasing the inner whorls erotically. He used both hands to lift her breast even higher, and then swept his palms over the aching centers.

"A-a-ah. Yes." She stretched her upper body with a cat like purr as he used his palm to drawl light circles on them. Every hormone in her body was humming for satisfaction.

He took a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing gently. Lowering his mouth, he laved the aching pebble with his tongue, bringing it to even more heightened sensitivity, rolling it between his lips, flicking it back and forth. When he began to suckle rhythmically. He moved to the other breast, giving it equal attention, murmuring naughty words of appreciation.

With each suckle, Kitty felt the tantalizing pull deep in her center, and the wetness between her legs grew thick and molten.

"No more torture, Matt. Later…you can torture me later if you want, but for now," Kitty whimpered,

With a deep masculine sigh of compliance he dropped over on his back. She attacked his mouth with her own. Moaning and grasping and fighting to get closer. She reached up and grasped his hair, pulling it roughly.

She continued to assault his mouth, still moaning into him with every brush of her tongue to his. She pulled his hair again trying to get him closer and he groaned too, sending lightning bolts of heat to parts of herself, she had never known existed.

She swung her leg over his hips, straddling him; she took his steely arousal between both hands guiding it into her slickness.

"Kitty," he said in a voice that seemed to come from far off, and he bucked upward, filling her, impaling her almost to the womb. Placing both hands on her hips, he held her in place, before he began to rock gently against her.

"Oh Matt!" Kitty groaned.

Matt growled and took over. He flipped her, slamming her back onto the bed, still embedded in her depths, and began a slow, stroking rhythm. The only sounds in the room were the soft murmurs of their voices and the wet sounds of their lovemaking.

"I love you Kitty," he panted, as his strokes grew harder and shorter. Relentlessly, he held her cradled against his hips and rocked and rocked against her until she arched and screamed as the first waves of her climax hit her.

"I love you too. Oh how I lo-" She dug her nails into his back, unable to speak coherently, and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper insider her. Like a tightly wound ball of fiery threads, she began to unravel. Her hot inner folds convulsed spasmodically around him in fierce waves of flowing lava.

A violent shiver overtook him. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't wait. Pounding against her, he sought his own release. Over and over he hammered her, unable to think beyond her soft wails of pleasure, his own low moans, and the devastating, never-splintering explosion of his senses.

"Kitty," he rasped out, giving up the fight. He slammed into her body one last time, climaxing with hot spurts. A hoarse, animal sound of surrender erupted from deep in his chest. His senses hurtled through space, disintegrating into a million sparks of progressively larger more intense peek of pleasure.

They lay still for endless minutes, breathing raggedly. Matt's face was buried in her neck, and his weight pressed her to the bed. She smiled, running a caressing hand over the supple muscles of his back. "I love you, Matt," she whispered tenderly.

Matt rolled over onto his back, taking her with him, tucking her warm body under his arm at his side. "I love you too Kitten," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "I don't know what tomorrow will bring, Kitty, or how many tomorrows we have left-"

"Matt," she interrupted, peeking up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"I just wanted you to know…I just wanted you to know…." His voice broke with emotion, unable to find the words to tell her what were in his heart.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…" she declared between bestowing little kisses all over his face.

Matt laughed, flipping her over on her back, propping himself up on one elbow. "You sure you're in love with this broken down old marshal?" he teased, nuzzling her neck.

"You sure you want some old woman?" Kitty countered.

"Kitty, I've got all I'll ever need right here in front of me." His mouth was inches from her ear, his lips and teeth seeking her neck after he had finished speaking.

This time their lovemaking was slow gentle expression of their love.

"Matt, we'll take one day at a time just like always." Kitty said when they laid limped and totally sated.

"Shush," he cautioned, pulling her tightly into the cradle of his arms. He shifted to his side and looked down at her, his expression suddenly serious. "I know I don't say it nearly as often as I should but Kitty no matter what happens…you know that I'll always love you."

"Matt, I love you, nothing is ever going to change that," Kitty said.

He settled back down letting the matter drop, as he pulled her tighter against him.

****M&K****

Ben laid there beside Lillian wide awake, sleep was proving to be an elusive dream as his mind constantly kept thinking. This wasn't how he envisioned his last couple of nights in Dodge going. He was a little anxious and a little nervous, about being on his own down in Texas. Maybe he was being a little nostalgic because his time was growing shorter.

He thought about what Diego had said…well offered them both. It sounded like a good idea and he wouldn't have to leave Lillian behind if took Diego up on his offer. Utopia was just as far away from Dodge as Texas was so he still wouldn't be living in his father's shadows. But he felt like he owed it to himself to see just what he was capable of on his own. Sure he knew he was good with a gun, just like his father and he could handle a deck of cards just like his mother but he didn't want to live in their shadows anymore.


	78. Chapter 78

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: As much as I love Lydia, Cole, Julia, Jacob, Ben and Lillian they have got to go. They will be making brief appearances but not much the next couple of chapters. I need to focus on the Mark and Adam and Joe. Oh and Joe's age is going to jump after a little family moment saying good bye to Ben is over when the episodes start again. But babies are wonderful in real life but a pain in the butt to write.**_

_**Chapter 78**_

She had gotten up early this morning, well earlier than normal. She had gotten up when Matt got up. She had forgotten how nice it was to sit with Matt for an early cup coffee before Dodge demanded his attention.

"We haven't had a morning like this in a long time Matt." she said taking a seat on in the swing out back.

"No we haven't." Matt said, moving his arm and sliding it around Kitty's shoulder.

"You going to take Ben out with you one last time," Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Matt said. "Hard to believe he's leaving home for good this time," Matt said softly.

"I know don't remind me," Kitty said.

"Aw Kit," he groaned in a husky whisper. "It's not like he's never coming back," Matt said softly.

"I know that, but….Well, at least we still have the twins and Joe for a while longer though." Kitty said turning to stare up into his startling steel blue eyes.

"I love you Kit." Matt murmured moving closer to kiss her only to be interrupted.

"Mom," Julia shouted walking through the back gate with Lydia and Lillian behind her.

"So much for quiet," Matt grumbled

Kitty giggled pressing her fingers to her lips.

****M&K****

She ran over to Mr. Jonas store to gather the supplies she was going to need to make Ben's going away dinner. She sure wasn't going to let the girls in the Long Branch see her sweating over a stove to fix a meal for her man, for her own reasons. One being she told everyone that she couldn't cook, and outside of her few closest friends and they were right there with her, helping her cook. And she intended to keep it that way. Second reasoning being she always looked a powder floury mess when she cooked.

"Well I better, be going," Matt said getting up to his feet.

"All right, I'll see ya later before you head out," Kitty said reaching for his cup to take back in the house.

"Yeah," Matt said tipping his hat to the girls as he past them.

"Girls, what are you doing here," Kitty asked as she opened up her back door.

"I came to use your kitchen Miss Kitty if you don't mind," Lillian said.

"Of course not, but why," Kitty asked.

"I'm fixing Ben a going away dinner," Lillian said smiling.

"Oh, well then the kitchen is all yours as long as we can help and join on that dinner," Kitty said.

"We planned on it Mama, that's why we're here," Julia said.

"I'd like the help," Lillian said smiling. Lillian loved Kitty for her stand offish ways and her heart of true gold. . Kitty never once looked down her nose at Lillian for what she did as work which Lillian took it as a small blessing. While some of the other women in town sure treated her like dirt.

****M&K****

Lillian stood in Kitty's kitchen stirring one of Ben's favorite dishes; his apple pie was sitting in the window cooling.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Lydia asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Is what going to work?" Lillian said wiping her hands off on dishrag. Lydia and Julia sat at the table drinking coffee with Kitty.

"This dinner, you are going to an awful lot of trouble for him." Lydia said, making a sweeping jester with her hand.

"You're fixing Ben's favorites, but I don't think he's going to change his mind." Julia stated simply.

"I'm not trying to change his mind," Lillian said firmly.

"You sure you don't want him staying here with you," Julia persisted.

"Of course I want him with me," Lillian said looking down at the pan of chicken in front of her.

"But," Lydia said.

"Well he did ask them for a job and they did give him one, I can't let him go back on it because of me," Lillian said. "Besides I'm planning on taking a trip myself," Lillian said.

"Oh," Kitty said her interest in the conversation perking up.

"Just as soon as I can manage it," Lillian said.

"Where you planning to go," Julia asked surprised.

"Utopia," Lillian said.

"Why on earth would you want to go there," Lydia burst out.

"Diego has a little spread down there, he asked me the other night."

"Diego," Lydia and Julia both burst out.

"He's my father," Lillian explained seeing their confusion. "He said he just wants a chance to get to know me," Lillian said.

"Well I guess it understandable you wanting to know your father," Julia said.

****M&K****

Matt and Ben walked towards the back door in a comfortable silence. Matt opened the door and Ben halted him with a hand. Ben stood in the back doorway leaning comfortably up against the door jam, as he watched Lillian in silence as she moved around the kitchen.

She looked like a mess, well at least she would say she did, but in fact she looked just a beautiful to him as she always did, even with wisps of hair falling out of her carefully knotted hair, and the flour streaks that seemed to run through it, and onto her skirts. He could see a couple pies cooling in the window still although he wasn't sure what kind they were, the smells of fried chicken and the smells of apple and cherry pies filled the room.

Lillian turned around laying the dish rag she had been using to hold the skillet's handle, on the cooking table. She saw him standing there with his father. "Ben Dillon if you say one word I swear I'll toss that cherry pie out of the window onto the ground." Lillian warned as she used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat that was forming on her brow.

"I'm not going to say a word." Ben said pushing off of the door to move more firmly into the kitchen. He pulled out one of the empty table chairs and propped a boot up on the seat as Lillian started to roll out another pie crust. Ben saw the bowel of apples sliced and sitting there on the table. He reached in to grab him one only to get a wooden spoon smacking the back of his hand.

"Hey," Ben said popping the slice in his mouth.

"Stay out of them or you won't have enough for you pie." Kitty warned him.

"You better do like your mother says," Matt chuckled bending over to kiss Kitty as he stole a sliced apple.

"Yes sir," he said smiling at him.

"And you can stay out of them too," Kitty warned shaking the spoon at Matt.

"Ben can you get me the flour," Lillian asked indicating the can of flour sitting closest to him.

"Sure," he said handing her the can, as she shot him a look and he smiled. "How much do you need," he teased knowing that look.

"Just sprinkle some on the table." Lillian said smiling up at him. "That's enough," Lillian said after he sprinkled a little bit of the flour on the table.

"We better get out of here before they put us to work," Matt chuckled kissing Kitty again.

"Yeah," Ben said kissing Lillian's cheek. "The apples need more cinnamon." He said teasingly.

"Get," Lillian said laughingly as she tried to smack him with the dish towel.

****M&K****

Ben rode out towards the creek with Matt in a comfortable silence. It was nice just having his father to himself for a change. He hardly ever got that anymore, but then that was mostly his fault. It still didn't feel right him leaving Dodge but if he was going to make his own way in this world he had to do it where it wasn't under his parent's shadows.

"I wish Doc was here," Ben said unexpectedly.

"Yeah," Matt agreed.

"It don't seem right me leaving and not being able to tell him goodbye," Ben said.

"You having second thoughts son," Matt asked knowingly.

"Maybe a little," Ben admitted as he cast out his line. "Dad can I ask you something," Ben said.

"Sure, but I don't know if I can answer it," Matt said.

"How did you know you were doing the right thing by leaving Texas," Ben asked. "I mean how, did you know that being a lawman was right for you instead of ranching," Ben asked.

"I didn't know," Matt shrugged. "After your grandfather died I drifted around. I worked on some pretty good ranches because it was all I knew at the time. But there were just too many spoilers around and not enough of the good guys I reckon. No that's not exactly true," Matt said corrected himself. "I guess I wanted to protect the lives of those innocent bystanders more than anything."

"Why did you want to do that," Ben asked.

"Well son it's like this, the day your ole Dad here almost didn't get to see my eighteenth birthday because of a bank robbery changed my mind. If it hadn't been from one outlaw Dan York I would have been gun down for no reason." Matt stated. "I guess that's what made me try my hand at being a deputy before the war, that and a few other things," Matt said. "Once I started being a deputy, I wanted to be a sheriff then I became marshal. Although I lucked into being marshal," Matt said.

"Yeah, I remember Josh and Sara Jean. I think Sara Jean is the reason I dated Abby." Ben said truthfully.

"Oh," Matt asked curiously.

"I used to have a small crush on Sara Jean all because of her hair. And Abby's hair was just a shinny and silky as Sara Jean's almost the color of corn silk."

"Then you met Lillian," Matt summarized.

"Yeah, maybe that's the reason I'm having second thoughts. I want to go down to John and Luke's place but I don't want to leave Lil behind either." Ben said. "I know she'll be safe and taken care of here, but I'm still worried." He admitted.

"What does Lillian have to say about you leaving," Matt asked.

"She said she understood and she'd be here waiting when I got back," Ben said. "I know she wants me to stay but she's not going to try and stop me either," Ben added.

"Sounds like your mother," Matt said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she's a lot like Mama in many ways. The only problem I have is Diego being her father. He wants her to go down to Utopia to his ranch so they can get to know each other better."

"How do you feel about that," Matt asked.

"Scared to death," Ben said heavily. "What if she goes down there and finds someone else," he asked.

"Son that's one problem I can't help you with," Matt said. "Let me ask you this," Matt said looking straight at his son. "Do you love her," Matt asked.

"More than anything," Ben answered quickly with out an ounce of hesitation in his voice. "Dad am I making a good choice to leave?"

"I can't answer that one Ben, only you can decide that. I am going to tell you something I told your sister before they were married now it's your turn I guess. I haven't asked for much but all your mother and I ever wanted for you kids was to find someone to have what we have, because all the gold in the United States Treasury and all the harp music in heaven can't equal what happens between a man and a woman with all that growin' together. I can't explain it any better than that."

"I have Dad," Ben said with a nod.

"Then you know your own answers to whether or not your making the right choice."

"Yeah but I asked John and Luke for a chance," Ben said.

"There's no right or wrong choice here son, just do what you feel is right," Matt said clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I know what to do," Ben said pulling his line back in. "Let's head home."

Ben parted ways with Matt on the ride home to take off down by the river. He found John and Luke's camp easy enough.

****M&K****

"I don't think he's going to be going with John and Luke this trip." Matt said as he drank his beer.

"You mean he's staying," Kitty gasped out.

"No," Matt said.

"What do you mean no. No, he's not leaving or no he's staying," Kitty asked holding her breath hoping it was the latter.

"He's not going to Texas with John and Luke, but he's still going," Matt said.

"You mean he's drifting, that's worse then him just going down to work for John and Luke," Kitty said.

"I have a feeling he's going to go to Utopia but I'm not sure," Matt said.

"Well I'm not sure that's any better," Kitty said tapping Matt's arm as Ben walked through the doors.

Ben looked over at Sam and his parents before he headed up the stairs.

****M&K****

Lillian was humming to herself as she sat down at her vanity and started to brush her hair. Everything was ready for their dinner party when Ben got back but her. She wanted to look perfect. She sat there brushing her hair letting her mind drift back over their conversation last night….

"_Diego wants me to go down to Utopia with him after you leave," Lillian said breaking the silence. "He said he's got a little spread down there," Lillian added in a softer note. _

"_That's up to you if you go," Ben said leaving it her choice. _

"_He even offered you a job down there anytime you wanted it," Lillian said wishing he would take Diego up on his offer but knowing he probably wouldn't._

"_Well tell him thanks but I've already asked John and Luke, and they are giving me a chance." Ben said. _

"_Ben, I didn't say you had to take the offer I was just saying what Diego told me. I don't even know if I'm going to go myself." She admitted. _

"_Why not,"he asked._

She hadn't been able to answer him at the time because she didn't know the answer. She had been thinking on it ever since Diego asked her but now she knew the answer. It wasn't that she didn't want to give Diego a chance, she did but things were different now. Since she had moved to Dodge to be closer to Ben things had changed. Here she had a chance at a decent life there were only a few pea hens that looked down their noses at her. Part of her couldn't blame Mrs. Coleman too much either, after all it was her that replaced her daughter in Ben's life. She didn't need Diego either now. Before with Hank she would have taken him up on his offer in a second despite his reputation but now…Well she was hesitant because of that reputation. It was the same reason Ben wanted to leave Dodge that made her question going to Utopia with Diego.

"You're thinking hard," Ben said startling her.

"Ben," Lillian gasped jumping in her seat.

"We need to talk," he said pushing off the quarter wall and walking over to her.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be a good talk," Lillian asked under her breath.

"I think it is," Ben said telling her exactly what he was thinking.

****M&K****

"Lillian should be here already," Julia said starting to set the table.

"Maybe she's having trouble making up her mind on what to wear or something," Lydia said.

"I doubt that her and your brother took off a few minutes ago saying they'd be back in a few seconds." Kitty said walking in the back door.

"And to make sure we set three extra plates," Matt said.

"Well I wonder what's going on," Lydia asked.

"Lydia…"Cole warned walking in the back door.

****M&K****

Ben grabbed Lillian's hand in his as they hurried over to the hotel. They were going to fetch Diego for part of their surprise. Ben wished he could be at the house in a few minutes though he'd love to see the look on his families face when their other two surprise guest arrived.

****M&K****

"I'm just curious," Lydia said defensively as she looked at Cole.

"Yeah but curiosity killed the cat too," Cole said. "Ben will tell us when he's ready to tell us." Cole said.

"Now Cole Dalton we have the right as sisters be a bit curious considering both of their behavior earlier," Julia fumed crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't think…" Lydia trailed off looking at Julia.

"Could be it would explain a lot," Julia said. "But Lil would have said something or let it slip," Julia pointed out.

"Not if he just decided it," Lydia pointed out. "I mean think about it, her father's here in town, he's leaving….she's leaving," Lydia said holding up three fingers.

"Yeah but one of them would have said something," Julia persisted.

"I bet money they are," Lydia said arching her brow at her sister.

"On what odds," Julia quipped back.

"Oh let's say five bucks," Lydia said.

"You're on," Julia said shaking her sister's hand, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it you two are driving me crazy with your half conversations," Matt said shaking his head and heading for the door.

****M&K****

"I appreciate the invite, but it should be you and your family not me," Diego said looking at Ben.

"Diego, that's not true," Ben said looking at the older man.

"Dad please, if you're worried about Marshal Dillon don't be," Lillian said smiling happily.

"Lillian I'm not worried about Marshal Dillon. From what I've heard Matt Dillon is a fair man."

"He is," Ben said firmly standing up for his father.

"Dad, we want you there with us, I want you there with us," Lillian said.

"Lillian I appreciate you trying but…" Diego started.

"No," Lillian said stamping her foot down roughly. "I want you there and you're coming you owe me that much at least."

"All right, all right I'll come," Diego conceded.

****M&K****

"Hum, Matt you know they only do that to confuse us," Kitty said following towards the front door.

"I know and it is," he said giving her a wink before he opened the door. "Reverend, Mrs. Porter," Matt said somewhat surprised.

"Marshal," Reverend Porter said looking at Matt. "Ben asked us to meet him here but I take it he's not here yet," Porter said knowingly.

"No, he's not," Matt said looking at Kitty.

"Come on inside," Kitty said giving Matt a bump in the hip out of the way. "Do you know why Ben asked you here," Kitty said looking at Virginia.

"I'm afraid Kitty we can't say, Ben asked us not to yet," Virginia said.

"Oh," Kitty said looking at Matt questionably.

"I don't know a thing," Matt said looking at her.

"He wouldn't, would he," Kitty asked looking straight at Matt.

"I don't know, I don't think he would without tell someone," Matt said. "Kids get out here," Matt said.

"Told you," Lydia said once they cleared the door. "You owe me five bucks," Lydia said smiling triumphantly.

"We don't know for sure yet," Julia said.

"Fine we'll wait, but I won," Lydia said clapping her hands together happily.

Five minutes later Ben, Diego and Lillian walked into the house.

"Ben is it true," Julia and Lydia ganged up on him.

"Is what true," Ben asked taking a step back from both his sisters.

"You and Lillian are getting married," Lydia said taking a step towards him.

"Uhum," Ben said taking a step back. "Yeah but…" Ben started.

"You two are getting married and you didn't tell us," Julia said advancing on him.

"Get him," Lydia said.

"Now Jules, Lydie,…" Ben said darting around the couch quickly keeping in between them.

"How could you not tell us," Lydia demanded.

"What business is it of yours," Ben burst right back at her. "It's my life," Ben said.

"Oh you're stupid," Julia snapped out.

"I'm stupid," Ben said pointing a finger in his chest keeping an eye on both of them as they started to split up.

"You don't know the first thing about a woman," they shouted at him as they started to advance towards him.

"Oh no," Ben said getting ready to hop over the couch.

"Benjamin don't you dare," Kitty warned tartly just as he jumped.

"Dang I forgot his long legs," Julia said just as Jacob grabbed her around the waist and Cole caught Lydia around the waist.

"Ben you better hurry up and explain," Matt said looking at the girls wiggling trying to get away from their husbands.

"I just asked Lil this afternoon. She said yes and we decided to get married while Reverend Porter was here in town." Ben said hastily watching them all freeze.

"Well at least now I know one good thing," Lillian said breaking the tension around them. "If you cause me any problems I'll just get your sisters after you," Lillian said smiling.

"Ha, ha very funny," Ben said giving her a curious tilted head look of unhuh.

"It is when you have to run away from them," Lillian said burst out laughing unable to contain it any longer.

"You would too if you grew up with them," Ben said pointing a finger at them. "I practically almost broke my neck three times because of them."

"Almost," Lillian said.

"I think I would have preferred it," Ben said shooting Lydia and Julia both a menacing look.

"We didn't tell you to jump over the railing," Julia and Lydia said defensively.

"You two backed me into a corner and I sure wasn't going to let you catch me if I couldn't fight back," Ben said.

"All right you three enough," Kitty said. "So I take it you aren't going to go work for John and Luke," Kitty asked hopefully.

"No mama, I'm not going to go work for John and Luke but we're still leaving," Ben said looking at Matt.

"Utopia," Matt questioned.

"Yeah we both get what we want," Ben said smiling watching his mother's face falter for a second before putting on a forced smile. "Mom," Ben said tilting his head towards her.

"Miss Kitty," Lillian said.

"Well, you could have at least told us," Kitty said going over towards Lillian. "If you had told us you were even thinking about it we could have made today a little special." Kitty said tucking a strand of hair back behind Lillian ear.

"Miss Kitty, it's all right today is special. I got my family and friends here that's all that matters," Lillian said.

****M&K****

Matt finished his late night evening rounds, as he made his way back to the Long Branch. Frustration, desire sharpened from weeks of continual series of delays, and his trips out of town and interruptions found their sum in a burst of impatience. Last night had only wet his appetite. He wanted his wife again.

Kitty walked out of her office a little after midnight to find Sam stacking the last of three chairs on top of the table in front of the door. "Sam, you go on, we'll finish up tomorrow," Kitty said smiling as Sam placed one more chair on top of the table.

"All right Miss Kitty, good night," Sam said smiling as he walked towards the back doors.

"Night Sam," Kitty called out as she walked over to where Charlie was standing at the bar. "All right Charlie," Kitty said sweetly as she put a hand on drunks arm. "We're closing up, time to go," Kitty said a little firmly.

"Aw Miss Kitty, just one more little," Charlie said as he swaggered on his feet and swung his hand around aimlessly as he tried to show Kitty the little amount he needed.

"Some other night Charlie," Kitty said picking up his worn filthy bull hat and placing it on his head for him. Kitty heard Charlie's sigh in defeat as he slowly stumbled his way towards the bat wing doors.

"Night Miss Kitty," Charlie slurred out as he swung his arms wide open as he tried to gain his balance as he step up on the step to go out the door.

"Good night Charlie," Kitty said smiling shaking her head as she watched him.

Matt made it to the Long Branch just as Charlie started to push open the doors. "Night Charlie," Matt said holding the door open for the older man to go through the door.

"Night Marshal," Charlie slurred out as he stumbled on down the boardwalk.

Matt stood there for a moment holding the bat wing door firmly in his hand as he watched Charlie stumbled down the wooden plank sidewalk, stumbling when he stepped down. He saw Charlie stumble to his knees as he tried to step up in front of Lathrop's store. "I'll be back," Matt said looking over the doors at Kitty, with an apologetic look before he hurried over to help Charlie to his feet and to help him over to that miserable looking shack he called a home.

****M&K****

Kitty didn't mind Matt helping Charlie home as finished putting the Long Branch back in order from the night's activities while she waited on Matt to show back up.

Kitty walked across the floor turning down lamps pitching herself into semi darkness. The place looked different in the light. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Shadows and lights flicked across the floor and bar giving the place an eerie but comfortable feeling.

Kitty drew in a heavy breath. She wanted to close herself tonight instead of making Sam, do it. She needed this time alone to think and to break. She was normally a strong woman but even Sampson had his weakness too. She looked around the dimly lit room and felt the shell she had mustered for the better part of the day finally crack.

For the life of her she couldn't understand why any woman wanted to be a mother. They say nothing is equal to the joys of motherhood, and Kitty thought they were insane. The joy of motherhood didn't equal the pain of motherhood. A few years of joy worth a lifetime of pain didn't seem fair. You went through the pain of bringing them into this world only to turn around and go through the pain of losing them.

She knew that it wasn't fair to try and hold them to her for the rest of her life but she wanted to. But she never imagined in one day that she would lose her three oldest.

She told them all it was all right and put on a brave face and even forced a few smiles for their sakes. She wasn't really lying. As a mother their happiness came before hers, and they sure seemed happy but it was that letting go that she was having trouble with.

The girls had went home with their husbands with the promise to return to town once a week. She couldn't blame the girls wanting to focus on their own families, but she was sure going to miss them working in the Long Branch with her. She had told them both it was all right and she could handle things herself which she could but it wasn't going to be the same. She wasn't going to watching like a mother bear protecting her cubs every night. She wasn't going to hear them laughing as they talked with some of the boys as they refilled their drinks. She wasn't going to hear them going around and around with their half confusing conversations trying to figure out just what they were talking about. Of course there was a positive side of Lydia and Julia quitting the Long Branch, Kitty wasn't going to have to worry about them cheating at cards, or being used as a pawn either. No now she was going to have to worry about them being at their houses on their spreads where just any ole stranger could ride up and…. "No," Kitty said out loud to herself. She wasn't going to think about that. Everything was going to be fine with the girls she didn't have to worry about a thing other than becoming a grandma long before she was ready.

Then there was Ben. She didn't have to worry about him going off on his own down in Texas, no now she had to worry about him being down in the territories. She had listen to Diego telling Matt about the little valley he lived in all it took was Matt trailing off when she got close to the conversation for her to know precisely what he was trying to hide from her. Mike Yardner was from Utopia or at least close to there.

Damn she cursed under her breath. She didn't want her husband ever going back there again let alone her son. What if Mike did have Matt's child and Ben noticed. How was she going to explain that? The bigger question that raged through her mind was what Matt was going to do if there was a child? Who would he chose?

She had just fastened the bat wing doors back in place, and was pulling the folding doors closed, when Matt made it back. Kitty moved out of his way for him to slip in behind her as she closed and locked the doors.

"Kitty," Matt said softly. "What ya think so heavily about," he asked wrapping his arms around her waist, as soon as she was within reach again. He noticed she was deep in her own head brooding over something when he first came into the Long Branch.

"The kids," Kitty said truthfully.

"They'll be fine, they got their own lives now," Matt said brushing it off.

"Oh I know that," Kitty said reaching for her purse to dig out a handkerchief and dab at her moist eyes.

"Kit, don't cry," Matt pleaded never knowing what to do when Kitty cried.

"Who's crying," Kitty snapped out wiping her eyes some more.

"You are unless you smell some pansies around here in which case I don't see," Matt said looking around the bar.

Kitty giggled as she wiped at her nose. "You look like you could use a night cap," Kitty said as she moved to stand in front of him.

"I tell you…I could sure use one," Matt said smiling at her as he pressed his large hand to the small of her back and guided her over towards the bar.

"You see Charlie home all right," Kitty asked grabbing a couple glasses and a bottle of her private stock as she moved over in front of him.

"Yeah," Matt said sweeping off his hat to lay up side down on the bar as he leaned down against the bar.

Kitty sat his glass down in front of him and poured them both a shot of her good brandy, as she crossed her arms and leaned against the nook of the bar's corner. It was time to tell Matt the truth, but she wondered how to lead up to it but finding no way but straight forward. "Matt, about Utopia," Kitty started as Matt swallowed a good portion of his brandy.

"What about it," Matt asked simply.

"That's where Mike lives isn't it," Kitty demanded softly.

Matt sucked in a deep breath as he looked at her. "It's the nearest town with a stage line and telegraph office. Why," he asked knowing where her mind was going.

"Just curious," Kitty answered sipping her whiskey.

"You're worried that Ben's going to run into Mike," Matt said knowingly.

"A little yes," Kitty freely admitted.

"Kitty, you don't think…" Matt trailed off looking straight at her seeing that he was right. "You can't think that," Matt said firmly.

"Well sorry I do," Kitty ranted.

"Damn it Kit," Matt thundered loudly slowly losing his temper. "I make one mistake in nineteen years and you aren't going to forget about it or forgive me for it, are you," he sighed out heavily.

"I'm doing no such thing Matt Dillon," Kitty retorted tartly. "I forgave you for sleeping with her but you haven't even thought about the consequences you may have left behind."

"I think Mike would tell me if I had gotten her pregnant," Matt said surprising her.

"You are putting a lot of faith in a woman you only slept with once," Kitty said.

Matt smiled at her this was the Kitty he knew and loved; feisty, argumentative when she felt the need to protect. He listened to her voice wash over him and thought of other times she had argued to prove her point, especially when she wasn't feeling so secure in her dealings…her life…. How that usually ended with some of the more sensual delights whether they were trying to get their way or prove a point or even prove just how much they loved each other.

"Let it go Kitty," Matt said holding up a hand to stop her ranting. "You are everything I need and want," he said softly watching her hands picking at the bar's corner. He knew the feel of those hands on his skin: how they could soothe and arouse him at the same time. He fought the desire to puller her out from behind the bar, to fit her body to his. He felt his body hardening at the thought of resting that tempting body against his hips, taking her against the bar. It wouldn't be the first time they made love against the bar.

He saw her eyes change; saw the blue violet eyes of the summer sky start to darken. He knew that gleam in her eyes, and he felt his own eyelids start to weigh down in response. It had been a grueling two weeks. He gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards the open corner as he slowly started to walk towards her.

He drew her closer; one hand catching at the nape of her neck, and the other hand drifted down the silken length of her arm settling in the curve of her waist and drawling her fully against him. Their mouths met, the kiss was essentially chaste, but it started to change, to mutate into something more adult, more knowing. He wasn't sure whose opened first but it didn't matter to him. The taste of her, the smell of her, the feel of her tongue against his…it was all at once so hauntingly familiar and startling new at the same time. The hand at her waist moved further down, around the curve of her bottom, spreading his legs, pulling her against his rising erection. As he pulled her even closer, he felt her body shifting to accommodate him.

Kitty wound her fingers into his hair, tangling there as they haven't in weeks. A pleased little sound escaped her mouth as he slanted his mouth over hers again. Her lips open under his, their tongues intertwine, and they are kissing fiercely, as if they were both starved for each other.

His lips trailed down to the hollow of her throat, the spot that has always fascinated him, the way her scent intensifies there as he nipped at the area. Her eyes darken and her lips part as her breathing changes. Her pulse speeds up more but becomes more regular, a steady throbbing that matches his own quickening pulse.

His hands start to move, one moves around to cradle her body even closer to his rapidly hardening body, while the other traces the curve of her shoulder and down her side to her breast. Her hands moved as well, one hand wrapping around his neck so she could keep her fingers tangled in the coarse roughness of his hair, and the other one slid up across the wide expanse of his chest.

Her touch burned him, sending shivers and sparks through him at ever touch, more then once the soft sliding of her hand made him catch his breath as it traveled up and down his chest. She pulled his head back up to meet her mouth as both her hands raked up and down his chest. Her breaths came in hurried, frantic gasps, mad gulps of air between bruising kisses.

It's not enough. He needed more. He needed her under him, over him, all around him. He needed his hands on her skin, her hands on his. He wanted to inhale her. He dragged his mouth away from hers and ran open mouthed kisses down her neck. His lips linger over the pulse in her throat. He could feel it pounding crazily, matching his own quickening heartbeat.

Hunger clouded her mind and erased all thoughts other than the desire that screamed to be satisfied, driving all her actions as her delicate yet still purposeful hands flew to the buttons at the front of his shirt. It wasn't enough to be wrapped in his arms. She needed to feel the bare skin, to have it pressed against her own.

Struggling with the buttons in her excitement, Kitty let out an exasperated huff and tore open the shirt in one rough fluid tug, the buttons falling to the floor like rain. A light chuckle escaped his lips and she could feel the vibrations through his chest as she pushed the shirt and vest over his broad shoulders and down the length of his arms.

"That was a good shirt, honey," he teased then let out a short grunt when her hands slid onto his bare skin, letting her fingers spread through the hair, exploring the muscular expanse that was now barred to her.

She could feel the rigid hardness against her palms and a soft giggle escaped her lips. "What were you saying?" Kitty asked with deceptive innocence as she pretended to remove her hands to make him pay for his teasing.

"Vixen," he muttered in a voice thick with desire as he seized her wrists and nibbled her bottom lip while he peeled off his gun belt laying it on the bar, before he brought his mouth down hard to hers in a fervent kiss.

"Never forget it," she murmured against his lips, as she slid her hands down the expanse of his chest stopping to rake her nails over the two flat prominent buds of his pectoral muscles, before traveling southward over the rippling plains of his abs. She traced a meaningful line around the waist band of his jeans before allowing herself access to the enticing wide belt buckle, deftly unbuckling it, and with out pausing made quick work of the buttons at his fly, already straining at their holes.

She smiled victoriously at the sight of him erect and ready. She rubbed him gently yet with a toughness that almost brought him to the brink.

He maneuvered her back against the wall, hiking up her leg while he fit his hips into the juncture of her thighs. She curled her leg around his, meeting him thrust for thrust. He cupped her breast in his hands, feeling the nipples tightening through the silk of her dress as he fondled them. He wanted them in his mouth. He puts his hands into her neckline, the dip between her breast and pulls. The sound of rendering fabric echoed off the walls, as his mouth caught her sharp cry. The kiss is gentler this time but just as hungry. He would never get enough of her, her taste, her smell, her skin….

He yanked his mouth away from her to suckle at her breast, worrying the nipple to a fine point, while one hand worked the other and the other traces the inside of her thigh, moving closer to the heat emanating from her core.

Kitty mewed as he stroked her, her fingers clutching his shoulders. It's not enough: unable to wait any longer, he plunges one finger into her. She meets his rhythm, making sure to glance over her tingling nub of nerves with his thumb with each thrust. Her eyes meet his and clouded over as he pushed her over the edge. She never looked more beautiful to him, as he watched her fly apart in his arms.

"Matt," she cried out breathlessly as her orgasm hit. "Oh, Matt," she cried pulling his head down to her and kissed him, her body shuddering, collapsing into his arms.

They stood there, breathless, kissing gently, the calm after the storm. But the calm is temporary. He can feel the storm building, gaining force and so can she. He has never been so hard. He needed to be inside that wet heat, feel her closing around him, hear her crying his name as she shuddered around him. Her body is still shaking in the aftermath of the first orgasm, he thought about trying to make it up the stairs and to their bed, but he didn't think he could make it no farther then the bar that was only a few inches away from him. It had been just way too long to even think about taking their time.

He pushed her thighs apart and raised her up, using his body to hold her in place. With one hand he cupped her chin, tilting her face so their eyes can meet. He needed her to see, to acknowledge, the silent question. Her eyes meet his, they are drowsy, filled with pleasure, love, but as he stares at her, waiting they start to spark again.

Hunger. Desire. She wanted this as much as he did. Her legs crossed behind his hips, bringing them even closer together. She rubbed herself against him, coating him with her moisture, teasing him with her heated softness. He groaned as she moaned at the contact as her rubbing became more rhythmic. She opened her mouth to say something and he kissed her hard, as he pulled her down and plunged up into her, sliding into the hilt, causing them both to cry out.

He held his breath, as pure pleasure filled him as he felt her stretching to adjust to his burgeoning size, welcoming him. Her eyes were closed in rapture, surrender, he wasn't sure and he didn't care. He heard how her breath caught as well; it was not only him that was driven to distraction. He froze for a moment letting her take in the feel of him, straining against her tightness, clearly enjoying the sensations of their union as much as he was. He took both her hands in one of his and raised them over her head and began to thrust, almost languidly at first, before gaining speed. No longer able to hold back as a male storm of hot sensations rippled through him. Kitty matched him, stroke for stroke. He ran his mouth over any part of her he could reach. She tried to free her hands, and he let her. He wanted to feel them on his skin. He groaned as they started stroking him.

He felt so close, he couldn't last much longer. His body was alive with sensations, with heat and fire and the urge to hold this woman close for as long as possible. With each thrust they were branded together. Never had he felt more alive, more free … not even in the most dangerous storm he had ever ridden, not even facing the most deadly of adversaries. Not until he was wrapped just as tightly in her arms as he could be.

He could tell from her cries, her breathing, her entire body that she was close. He changed the angle of penetration slightly, thrusting even harder. She screamed his name as her orgasm began, her walls convulsed around him. He was close, he could feel the sweet abandon overwhelming him as he prepared himself for one melting thrust and then let go… he groaned her name as his own climax exploded over him, blocking out everything but her and him.

Kitty gasped as he pulled from her breaking their contact and gently lowering her to the ground. He ran open mouth kisses all over her face, knowing she had enjoyed the wanton love making if that was even an appropriate word to describe the ravishing he subjected her to.

She was quiet, unusually so and still. Then like a tidal wave slamming into him, the fear catches in his throat. What has he done? "Are you- did I hurt you?" he choked out as he started to release her, appalled by his actions.

Kitty raised her head from where it rested against his chest to look at him in disbelief. "Of course you didn't hurt me," she said looking straight into his startling blue eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to stand in this corner for a while though," Kitty said smiling up at him.

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest, he figured they'd made love in or close to every part of the saloon at one point or another, including the bar; but every time after wards Kitty had trouble from keeping the blush out of her cheeks.

Kitty scooped up the remaining fragments of his shirt and her dress. "I can't believe you had to tear my dress." She said looking at the dress with a long ragged tear down the middle.

"It was in the way," he answered simply as he tucked himself back into his pants and fastened them. "Besides, you tore my shirt open, first."

Kitty smiled at him like she hadn't in weeks as she laid her dress down on the bar and slipped into his shirt. "It was in my way," she murmured in a low sultry voice as she ran her hands up the expanse of his chest.

"You start that again and we'll never make it home," he teased lightly, as he quickly drew in a ragged breath.

"Well…yeah…" Kitty said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, as she picked up her the tattered dress. "But only if you catch me," Kitty chuckled out as she darted past him towards the back door.

Matt chuckled grabbing his gun belt and hat as he quickly proceeded to chase her through the door down the hall and out the back through the gate and into the house, loving the way her butt wiggled as she hurried towards the bed room.


	79. Chapter 79

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter, but now it's time to get back to the episodes. There's only going to be one episode right now: The Gold train/The bullet with little tweaking here and there. As for the Beth and Mike situation please read the A/N at the bottom. **_

_**Chapter 79**_

It was starting to turn cooler a true sign that fall was on its way. Matt debated whether not to continue on his way towards Dodge, or make an early camp and go first thing in the morning as he slipped his light corduroy jacket on. It wasn't going to be dark for a few hours, and he hadn't even made Silver Creek yet.

The thought of spending yet another night out on the cold hard ground didn't sound appeasing, not when a there was a warm comfortable bed waiting for him in Dodge. And there was still plenty of light to see by yet. He'd see how far he was when it really started to grow dark.

It was just the beginning of twilight when Matt saw the lanterns ahead of him. He thought about passing on by but he knew she'd be madder than a wet hen if he didn't stop and at least say hello.

****M&K****

Julia was just stepping up on the steps to the porch when she heard the sound of a rider approaching. She quickly moved towards the door, where there was a shot gun close at hand. Ever since she was attacked on the rode a year ago she never went anywhere without some form of protection close at hand. She just opened the door when the rider hit the yard.

"I wouldn't get that shot gun if I was you," Matt warned teasingly.

"Dad you scared me," Julia said turning to face him.

"Sorry about that," Matt said remaining astride Buck's back.

"Well aren't you going to get down," Julia asked.

"Not tonight sweetheart, I want to be in Dodge before the Long Branch closes." Matt said. "How are things out here," he asked.

"We're fine," Julia said. "Jacob should be back here pretty soon, he went over to the Johnson's to check on them," Julia said.

"Oh, why," Matt asked as the marshal in him took over.

"Dad unless you can fix a broken leg there is nothing for you to concern yourself with," Julia said noticing the switch.

"Oh," Matt relaxed a little more. "You want me to wait here with you until he gets back." Matt asked concerned.

"Dad, I'm a big girl and I have the shot gun and a rifle and I do know how to shoot." Julia pointed out. "I'll be fine," Julia added.

"All right," Matt agreed. "Well I better get heading towards town, I don't want your mother worrying any longer than she has too," he chuckled.

"No you don't," Julia said smiling at him. "Good to have you home though," Julia said.

"Yeah," Matt said. "I'll see ya later," he said turning Buck towards town.

"See ya later Dad," Julia said watching him ride away.

****M&K****

Matt rode on down the trail figuring he had come this close already he might as well try to make Dodge tonight. He was almost to Lydia's house when he heard the shot. Wasting no time he nudged Buck into a canter and rode into the yard to find Lydia standing beside Cole with a rifle. "What seems to be the problem here," Matt asked.

"That damn fox keeps killing my chickens and dummy here," she started jerking her thumb towards Cole. "Can't hit the broad side of a barn," Lydia whipped out turning to face Matt. "Hi Dad," she greeted moving over towards him.

"I can hit the barn, but I can't shoot straight when you're breathing down my neck," Cole burst out.

"I take it other than a fox everything is fine here," Matt said.

"Yeah," Lydia said. "Next time he's going to give me the gun," she added.

"That might be dangerous," Matt said looking at Cole.

"Only for the fox," Lydia quipped out. "Why don't you get down and stay a while," she asked.

"I would love to but I think I've worried Kitty enough," Matt said.

"So I take it you caught the guy you were after and your back for good at least for a while," Lydia asked.

"Yeah he's up in Hayes," Matt answered. "Well I'll see you later, good luck with your fox." He teased laughingly.

"You better be wishing the fox luck," Lydia said grabbing the rifle out of Cole's hands to turn and shoot the furry varmint. "That's how you shoot a fox," Lydia said.

"I would have got him," Cole persisted.

"I wouldn't argue with her too much while she's holding that rifle son," Matt warned.

"Night Dad," Lydia said. "Tell mama hello for me," she added.

"I sure will," Matt said turning back towards Dodge while Lydia and Cole continued to banter in the yard.

****M&K****

It was well past being dark when Matt rode into Dodge. Dismounting he lead Buck into the stable.

"Hey Matthew," Festus greeted seeing his friend walking in the barn.

"Festus," Matt greeted walking farther into the barn towards the empty stall beside Festus.

"That ole pony of yourns look like you'd got caught in a stampede," Festus said noticing the dust covering Buck and Matt both.

"Yeah," Matt agreed, knowing that Kansas was in ample supply of dust. "Everything quite here," Matt asked.

"Nothing stirrin' Matthew," Festus answered as Matt started to lead Buck in the stall. "Here I'll put 'im up for ya," Festus said reaching for Buck's reins.

"All right fine, I'll be back at the office," Matt said turning to head back out the door. He couldn't help but here Festus say "Come on Buck," as he led the buckskin into the stall.

****M&K****

Kitty stood there at the corner of the bar talking to Newly when the sound of wood being splintered and cracked sound from behind them. She turned just in time to see Amos Potter slugging one cowboy down flat.

Kitty stood there watching Amos Potter tear up the Long Branch. Newly was trying to stop him but Amos just threw another chair at Newly before Amos pulled his knife.

These times were a curse and a blessing. It was times like this she was glad the girls were no longer working in the Long Branch. Granted Lydia came in once a week and helped her work the floor but Julia had given it up completely. Although this last time Lydia hadn't come to town at all, only Cole. He told Kitty that Lydia wasn't feeling well, that had been two days ago and still no sign of Lydia. Times like this she wished Matt here in town but than again the unknowing was just as worried fill as the knowing.

"Sam, get Festus," Kitty said seeing the trouble Newly was having trying to stop Amos.

****M&K****

Sam hurried towards Moss's to get Festus. But saw Matt walking across the street towards the jail. "Marshal," Sam called out hurrying towards Matt. "I'm sure glad you're back," Sam said relieved.

"What's wrong Sam," Matt asked knowing Sam didn't say that lightly unless something was wrong.

"Oh it's that hide cutter again starting to bust up the Long Branch," Sam said knowing Matt had dealt with Potter before in the past.

"Amos Potter," Matt stated rather than questioned.

"Yeah drunk and mean as ever," Sam said.

Matt didn't waste a second moving to cross the street and head towards the Long Branch. Matt walked up to the swing doors and took in the situation as he rested his hands on the curved wood of the swinging doors. "Hold it," Matt thundered seeing Amos trying to slice Amos. "Put the knife down," Matt said walking on into the saloon.

"Oh no I've skinned and gutted bigger carasses than yours marshal," Amos slurred out drunkenly as he played with his knife.

Matt stood firm knowing Amos would try to cut him with the sharp blade. Amos didn't disappoint him as he charged him with the knife. Matt's powerful hand hit Amos in the kidneys as Amos forced himself into the table coming back at Matt. Matt knew what he was doing like always as he fought with Amos before grabbing him and tossing him out of the Long Branch. "I want you out of town Potter, come back again I'll throw you in jail." Matt said firmly as he stood in front of the Long Branch watching Amos get to his feet and turn to leave.

****M&K****

Kitty stood behind Matt at a safe distance just like always, when she saw Potter heading down to the livery did she move closer behind Matt. "How about a drink Cowboy," she asked putting a hand on his forearm.

"No, not now honey," Matt said turning to look at her seeing her arching her brow at him in that sarcastic manner of hers. "Well maybe a quick one," he amended.

"That's better," Kitty said looking at him with her eyes twinkling.

Matt turned to follow her into the saloon with a hand on the small of her back. "Come on back in the office Matt, I want to show you something," Kitty said moving back to the door marked private.

The door leading towards the back hall had barely closed before she was spinning around to face him, in such a way that she plowed right into his arms, her fingers splayed across his chest while encompassed her in a tight embrace.

She stared into his eyes and something hot raced through her. Something seemed to touch her inside and out. Something that made her knees feel week and her lips go dry. She slipped her arms around his neck. The tension between them was almost unbearable. She could feel the warm, sigh of his breath on her lips, the slight mingling scent of dust and leather as he bent over her. She rose on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Matt…" she whispered apprehensively, falling back to the floor.

His open mouth brushed against hers while he watched her. "Hush," he whispered gently. "It's been so long Kitty."

"Too long," she whispered against his mouth. "Kiss me cowboy," she murmured as her mouth brushed and caressed his in a maddening tantalizing motion.

She nuzzled his mouth with hers to part his chiseled lips, letting the tip of her tongue trace lightly, the long slow curve of his mouth. Against her softness, she could feel the sudden heavy thundering of his heart, hear the roughness of his breath.

He let his body press hers back against the smooth roughness of the door. He crushed her soft mouth under his, taking control, the hunger in him almost tangible in the hot tense silence that followed. A soft moan escaped her as the madness burned her mind, her body and she felt his powerful muscles contract against her, the warmth of his body burning where it touched hers in a long aching caress.

"You better go before I lose my head." Kitty said pushing at his chest.

Matt stood erect and looked down at her with frustration in the face of stone. . "Tonight, I'll give you that kiss, Kitten. I'll give it to you with interest…!" he promised. He bent and kissed her half open mouth hard, spring back from the door in the same breath. "See ya later," he said.

"You better," Kitty said grabbing a fist full of his vest and pulling him closer for another chaste kiss.

****M&K****

Kitty stood at the other end of the bar with newly talking casually with him while she waited for Matt to come back over.

"Lookie here who came back," Festus called out.

Kitty looked up to see Doc standing there in front of Festus. She couldn't help bounding over towards him like a school girl. "Oh Doc," she said when she got close enough to him, before giving him a kiss and big hug.

"I see ya don't mind Miss Kitty hugging on ya," Festus teased good naturedly.

Kitty just laid her head on Doc's chest as everyone started laughing in pure happiness that Doc Adams was back in town. Kitty helped usher Doc over towards the bar. "When did you get back," Kitty asked leaning up against the bar looking at Doc.

"I just got back, just got back a little while ago," Doc answered.

"Are you planning on staying or are you going to run out on us," Kitty quipped out.

"Oh no I'm gonna stay. I'm not going anywhere." Doc answered amusingly.

"Where's Doctor Chapman?" Newly asked.

"Well I'll tell ya, Doctor Chapman, don't like goodbyes better that I do so he's back in New Orleans," Doc explained.

"Doc, you'll never know how much we missed ya," Kitty said genuininly happy that he was back.

"You bet ya doc it wasn't the same ole Dodge with out you." Festus added happily.

"Well I'm sure mighty glad to know that because I sure missed you." Doc said wiping at his mouth. "Well where's Matt," he asked noticing the big lawman wasn't here.

"Oh he's down at the jail," Festus supplied. "Why don't we go down yonder and surprise the boots off him," he suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Kitty said.

****M&K****

"Now you boys stay put, I'll be right back. I'm just going to run these papers down to Abe to mail out on the train." Matt said looking at Mark and Adam sitting at the table playing checkers.

"All right Dad," Adam said moving the red checker.

"We'll watch Joe," Mark said jumping over Adam's checkers in one move.

Matt looked over on the cot to see Joe still snoozing away. "I don't think he's going to be moving anytime soon," Matt murmured. "I'll be right back," he added before walking out the door.

****M&K****

They all started to fall out of the Long branch wanting to surprise Matt, when they saw him walking only to fall face first to the ground as the shot sounded. Kitty stopped frozen as the breath stilled in her chest and her heart fell to her feet. Matt…her hand flew to her mouth to keep from crying out from the shock of seeing him on the ground. She couldn't help but let out a scream as Festus took off after the man that shot Matt.

In the next breath she was rushing towards him with Doc and Newly. She noticed Newly pulling Matt's colt out of the holster to cover them just in case. She sat there staring at the gapping hole in Matt's back, as Doc ripped open the bloody hole in Matt's shirt. She looked at Doc questionably when he sank back on his heels, and swiped a hand over his mouth.

Kitty stared at him, as the heartache ripped through her just like a bullet, as she held her breath waiting to see what Doc would do. Hearing him telling Newly to get the stretcher was a good sign at least Matt wasn't dead.

****M&K****

Mark and Adam had walked out on the porch of the jail after hearing a woman scream and three shots. Now they stood beside Kitty who was holding a crying Joe on her hip. "Shush," she murmured trying to quiet Joe down as the men carefully moved Matt onto the stretcher.

"Mama," Mark asked through a choked voice.

"He'll be all right," Kitty said firmly using her free hand to squeeze Mark's shoulder. "He'll be fine," she repeated as the men started to carry Matt up to Doc's office.

Kitty and the boys followed behind slowly.

"Lay him down easy boys," Doc said.

"Newly," Kitty said stopping the young man as he started to leave the office to go look for Festus. "Would you ride out and tell the girls," Kitty said hearing Festus's spurs on the stairs.

"I sure will Miss Kitty," newly said going out the door.

"Mama, why you having them come into town if Dad's going to be fine," Adam asked.

"Because they'd want to know," Kitty answered automatically.

****M&K****

Newly rode to Lydia's house first, seeing that it was pitch black he walked up on the steps and started banging on the door. "Miss Lydia," Newly shouted banging on the door with all his might.

Lydia heard the pounding and shook Cole's shoulder. "Cole wake up something is wrong," Lydia said hearing Newly shouting as she started to scramble out of the bed.

Lydia hurried towards the door forgetting her robe and lighting a lamp. "Newly," Lydia said throwing open the door.

"Miss Lydia, Miss Kitty sent me here to fetch you," Newly said taking off his hat as Cole came to the door with a lamp.

"What happened," Lydia demanded.

"Your father's been shot," Newly said.

"Bad," Lydia said.

"I don't know but Doc thinks so," Newly said.

"I'll be right there," Lydia said turning on her heel and hurrying to the bed room to get dressed.

Newly rode on towards Julia's house to tell her. He had to do and said the same thing at Julia's house as he did at Lydia's.

"Newly will you wait, please Jacob hasn't made it back from the Johnson's yet," Julia said.

"Yes," Newly said as Julia scratched out a note for Jacob and got a bag together to take with her to town.

****M&K****

Lydia and Julia wasted no time in running up Doc's stairs and bursting through the door only to freeze seeing Doc working on Matt's back instead of Doctor Chapman and Kitty standing close to Festus with the boys.

"Doc you didn't get the bullet out," Festus said as Doc stepped away from Matt's back.

"I can't, I can't," Doc said regrettably.

"Well…why can't ya," Kitty asked knowing Doc would have at least try.

"The bullet is lodge is in the spinal column Kitty," Doc explained as he stared at her. "I can't do it," he repeated.

"Doc if you don't get the bullet out what will happen will he die," Lydia asked the first question racing through her mind. Doc didn't answer her as he looked at them all before walking back over to Matt's body.

"Doc, you can't just let him die," Julia burst out.

Doc turned to look at Julia as he walked over to his seat at the desk. "Festus," Doc said as he started to scribble out a message for Festus to send. Doc got up and moved back over to Matt's sedated body.

"Why are you taking him all the way to Denver," Kitty asked moving closer to Matt's body with Joe on her hip.

"Because Kitty, G. L Harrington is the finest spinal surgeon I know of anywhere. And that's what it's going to take to safely extract that bullet." Doc answered her looking at Matt once more.

****M&K****

An hour later Julia sat in a chair over by Matt, while the twins sat on the old brown lounge by the window, Kitty sat in the chair with Joe by Doc's desk constantly getting up to go over and check on Matt's heavily sedated body. Lydia stood by the door staring out the window.

Doc wasn't surprised that they had camped out in his office. It was typical Dillon behavior it seemed when one of them got hurt bad like this. He noticed Ben was missing from the crowd though which seemed strange.

"Here Mom," Lydia said listening to Joe's whimpering wails as Kitty went over to check on Matt once again. "Let me take him for a while," she offered.

"No, I got him," Kitty said shifting the half asleep toddler in her arms.

"All right, I'm going to get some fresh air," Lydia said opening the door and taking a whiff of air only to turn white as a sheet and pass out.

"Lydia," Kitty and Julia exclaimed at once, but it was Adam's quick thinking that saved Lydia from hitting the floor as Cole walked through the door. Cole took her from Adam scooping her up in his arms.

"Bring her back here," Doc said taking over.

Cole didn't question him as he walked towards the back bedroom with Lydia.

****M&K****

Kitty paced the floor while Doc examined Lydia. She kept staring at Cole who didn't seem that worried about her daughter. "If she still wasn't feeling good you should have brought her in earlier," Kitty snapped out at her son in law.

"Kitty, relax she'll be fine," Cole said as Doc opened the back door.

"I agree with him," Doc said swiping a hand over his mouth. "She'll be fine," Doc said confirming what Cole just said.

"Doc this is Lydia, she don't faint," Kitty said firmly.

"I know that," Doc bristled a little. "But women tend to do that when they're having a baby," Doc added.

"A baby," Kitty gasped out looking at Cole.

"We didn't tell you because we weren't sure yet," Cole said smiling like a loon.

"A baby," Kitty repeated sinking down in an empty chair.

****M&K****

"All right you three," Kitty said noticing how the twins and Julia were fighting not to go to sleep. "That's enough, come on," Kitty said shaking the twin's shoulders. "Go home and go to bed," Kitty said as they stared up her with their blue bedroom eyes.

"No," Adam protested through a yawn.

"We want to be here," Mark said through a yawn.

"I'll get you if anything changes," Kitty said reassuringly. "Now go home and get some rest," she said.

"What about you and Joe," Julia asked standing up.

"Joe's with Lydia over at the house already, you three go on I'll be along," Kitty said. Julia just nodded her head as she escorted the twins out the door.

"Where's Ben been hiding," Doc asked after a moment.

"Oh he's not hiding. He's not here, he's down in Utopia with Lillian. You missed all the excitement Doc. Lillian's father showed up and her name isn't Lillian its Lilliana," Kitty said as she filled in on everything that had happened since he left until the wee hours in the morning.

****M&K****

Ten o'clock came and a few boys helped Burk, Newly, and Festus carry Matt onto the train. Sam took care of Kitty's bags while she followed Matt.

"Now that's fine, fine." Doc said as they laid Matt down on the table in the baggage car. "Now Festus, I want you and Newly to nail this down real good I don't want it to move an inch." Doc said indicating the table as the boys left.

"Doc, don't worry it ain't going to move a smidin' we got angle irons and screws right form the hardware store." Festus said grabbing the tool box.

Kitty stayed out of the way while Festus and Newly set to work of nailing that table down. Doc walked over towards her and she knewwhat he was going to say but it would be a waste of breath.

"Miss Kitty I left your baggage in the passenger car," Sam said walking over towards her.

"Hold it, what baggage," Doc bristled.

"I'm going a long Doc and you're not going to talk me out it," Kitty said in a tone that didn't even leave it up to questioning.

"Well I'm going to see what's holding up this train." Doc grumbled knowing that tone well.

"Good luck Doc, bye Miss kitty," Sam said smiling.

"Bye Sam, take care of things," Kitty said smiling at him.

"Yes ma'am I will," Sam said reassuringly.

Kitty moved over towards the door where the kids were waiting to say good bye to Matt and her. Festus and Newly finished their job of nailing down the table and stepped out of the way. "Well come on," Kitty said looking at them as they stepped into the car each going over to Matt to whisper their goodbyes.

"Bye Mama, don't worry about the boys," Julia said.

"Bye sweetheart," Kitty said hugging her second oldest. "You take care of things around here," Kitty said. "You boys mind Julia you hear me," Kitty said squeezing both their shoulders.

"Yes ma'am," they both said.

"Someone better wire Ben and let him know," Adam said.

"I did this morning," Kitty said taking Joe from Julia's arms to hug him bye and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Sam has the money to get you all tickets to come to Denver once I make the arrangements. I told ben just to head there first." Kitty said as the whistle started to blow. "All right you better be going, I'll let you know when we get there," Kitty said handing Joe back Julia and ushering them off the train. "I'll see you all soon," Kitty said as they shut the baggage car sliding door shut.

****M&K****

Kitty was able to get a little rest using some trunks and blankets they had brought along for the trip, while Doc sat up with Matt. It was darker when Kitty took over watching Matt. It was also growing cooler and the small potbelly stove in the corner didn't heat the room very well. She grabbed one of the blankets and started to cover Matt up with the help of Newly, while Festus brought her a cup of coffee from the stove.

"Thank you Festus," Kitty said taking the cup as she looked at Matt's still body.

"It's going to be all right Miss Kitty," Festus said cupping her shoulder.

Kitty gave him a wane smile. She knew Matt would live through this one way or another but it still worried her. Doc had told her last night all the things that could go wrong even when they reached Denver. She was prepared to deal with them because nothing was worse than no Matt at all.

****M&K****

"Aw-humph," Matt groaned a little as he moved around on the bed.

"Matthew," Festus said putting his hands on Matt's shoulders as Matt started to move a little more. "Don't move," Festus said close to Matt's ear. "Doc, he's waking up," Festus called out a little louder causing Doc to move over towards his patient along with Kitty.

"Matt, be quite be very quite," Doc said pressing on Matt's shoulders.

"Doc," Matt questioned groggily.

"Yeah it's me Doc, you're going to have to be very quiet lay still."

"Doc I feel strange," Matt said.

"You're pretty heavily sedated Matt." Doc said as by way of explantion.

"Are we on a train," Matt questioned feeling the ground move under him and the whistle.

"Yes you are, you took a bullet Matt," Doc said explaining farther.

"It was Amos Potter that done it Matthew but we got him all right," Festus added.

"You're on your way to Denver to see a specialist," Doc continued as if Festus hadn't said anything.

"Doc when did you get back," Matt asked curiously as the groggy feeling started to lift a little.

"Well we'll talk about that later," Doc stated simply not wanting to bring that up just yet.

"Who's watching Dodge," Matt asked concerned for town always on his mind.

"Burk is until a deputy from Hayes get's there," Newly answered.

Doc saw Kitty's face when Matt mentioned Dodge before his family but seeing the anxious look on her face to say something to Matt regardless. He moved out of the way so Kitty could get up there where Matt could see her.

"How you doing cowboy," Kitty asked.

"Kitty," Matt questioned turning to see her nod her head. "Kitty you shouldn't have come here," Matt said trying to get up.

"Just lie still Matt please," she pleaded pushing on his shoulder, "just real still," she added running her hand through his hair.

"Kitty you shouldn't be here," Matt protested just turning his head.

"and where else should I be," Kitty questioned.

"Who's looking after the boys," Matt asked.

"Julia is while Lydia is sick," Kitty said not wanting to hid the fact that Lydia was pregnant but this wasn't the time to tell Matt Dillon he was going to be a grandpa. "They're going to meet us in Denver in a couple days, they were going to take the Thursday train out." Kitty said.

"They don't need too," Matt said.

"Matt talking them out of coming along is like trying to talk me out of it," Kitty said firmly. "Now we'll talk about that all later you try and get some rest," Kitty said running her hand over the back of his head again.

****M&K****

Matt woke up again a couple hours later hungry, newly went to see if they could scrounge him up something. Frank stepped back in the baggage car with a tray of food after a while. There was enough food on the tray for two people. Doc was taking Matt's pulse, when Kitty took the tray from Frank and sat it on a stool in front of Matt's head.

"Try to eat Matt," Kitty said softly as Matt picked at his dinner.

"Have you ate anything," Matt asked knowing better.

"I ate a little," Kitty said softly.

"no you haven't," Matt said looking straight at her. "I'll eat if you eat," Matt said using his fork to divid the stew into two halves.

"I'm really not hungry Matt, you eat, you need the strength more than I do," Kitty said seeing him concede. He was only able to eat half of the stew as it was anyways thanks to the seditives Doc had given him earlier.

****M&K****

Kitty stood up tending to Matt like she had always done after one of his near death escapes which had been plenty of times in the past. She sat in constant watch over his side holding his hand tightly in hers as if giving him her strength to fight.

"All right Kitty, that's about enough," Doc said coming up behind her watching her sway a little as she stood there on the side of the table. "You're going back in the coach now and you're going to get some sleep," Doc ordered.

Kitty rubbed the back of her neck as she shook her head. "I never could sleep on trains," she murmured groggily.

"Well you're going to try now, I mean it," Doc said firmly.

"You go ahead on Miss Kitty, Matthew will be took good care of you can guarantee that," Festus said handing her , her jacket and reticule.

"See ya later Matt," Kitty said turning her head to look at Matt.

"Sure," Matt said watching her as Doc and Festus forced her to go get some rest. He waited until he heard the clicking sound of the door before he spoke. "Doc my legs," Matt said unsure of how to explain the numbness in them.

"What about them," Doc asked curiously.

"They feel numb," Matt said simply.

"I know," Doc said knowing that wasn't a good sign.

"Doc, you going to be able to get that bullet out," Matt asked unsure of the reason they were even going to Denver. He had been trying to think of why but nothing was making any sense.

"Fair chance Matt if we ever get into Denver," Doc stated.

"Yeah well I guess a fair chance is better than none," Matt said laying his head back down on the pillow.

****M&K****

It was a while later when Doc walked over to him to take his pulse. "That specialist in Denver," Matt started to question.

"The finest in the country Matt," Doc answered.

"No he ain't Doc, you are there ain't nobody better than you," Festus interjected.

"He's right Doc," Matt said.

"No he's not right. Matt what you need is a specialist a young man with younger hands younger than mine." Doc said sticking to his decision for his own reasons.

"I'd sooner have you," Matt stated.

"Well you're not going have so you might as well shut about that." Doc said not wanting to agrue with Matt about it.

"Doc don't ya see," Festus started.

"You too," he snapped out hushing Festus. He had done told Kitty the facts but he didn't want to tell Matt those facts just yet. Doc didn't think he could take it, and Kitty sure couldn't handle Matt pushing her away again.

****M&K****

"Doc what was that," Matt questioned as the car jerked and launched as it hit a barriacade.

"I don't know but it seems like we stopped," Doc said.

"I'll go take a look see," Festus said turning to leave. "They're holding up the train Matthew," Festus said.

""You know who they are Festus," Matt questioned knowing Festus memorized the wanted posters too.

"Just one of them Matthew the leader of the whole pack just came out said his name Jack Sinclair," Festus answered moving over closer to Matt's side with Doc.

"Sinclair, is his left hand missing," Matt questioned.

"Yes sir that's him."

"Well Matt maybe somebody could reason with him if all he wants is the gold," Doc started.

"Wouldn't' work Doc," Matt said knowingly.

"Well why wouldn't it?"

"It was my bullet that took Sinclair's hand," Matt said letting that little tid-bit sink in. He knew that he wasn't going to have to explaine it any further than that.

Festus walked over to the window to see if he could see any horses or anything that might prove useful. He saw the hitch line and knew horses would be a help. "If I could just get to one of them horses just out yonder," Festus said walking back over towards Matt.

"No," Doc nearly shouted.

"Why Doc," Festus asked.

"No now wait a minute," Doc said looking at Festus. "If they find you they're going want to search this train and if they do that Matt…you…you're dead," Doc pointed out.

"If I just lie here and do nothing I'm dead anyways arent' I. well aren't I," Matt pointed out.

"Well Matt I don't know about that, but I know if Sinclair finds you there's no doubt about it." Doc said hunkering down beside Matt.

"It's a chance I got to take Doc," Matt said resigning to his fate as a lawman.

"No it's not Matt," Doc said firmly. "Stop being a damn fool thinking about that badge first. Kitty's out there in that car with Sinclair and you know Kitty. You try a stunt like that and you're not only risking your life but you're risking hers," Doc pointed out.

"First let's see if we can find a land map," Matt said.

"I found one Matthew," Festus said already thinking like Matt as he traded spots with Matt. "Now Frank said something about a fort, where these here solider boys are supposed to be taking that gold," Festus said trying to remember the name of the fort.

"Fort Carson," Matt supplied.

"That's it," Festus said looking at him.

"Fort Carson's over in here," Matt said using a finger to point at the spot on the map. "Doc what time did we leave Dodge," Matt questioned.

"Ten o'clock this morning," Doc answered.

"And what time is it now," Matt asked wanting to figure out a time line.

Doc opened his watched with a click. "Eleven at night," he answered.

"Thriteen hours, that should put us right about in here," Matt said pointing to another spot on the map. "Fort Carson's up here," Matt said seeing the large distance yet between the two.

"Maybe I could get us some help someplace Matthew," Festus said knowing that it wasn't going to be the fort.

"Festus there's nothing around here for miles," Matt said.

"I sure got to do something," Festus said standing up holding the map.

"Festus," Doc questioned seeing the hill man put the map down.

"I'm going to try Doc," Festus said knowing the horses were the key to everything as he walked towards the other door to try and get to the horses.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there worrying about Matt. She knew her cowboy was going to try something and when the men brought Festus in she grew even more worried as they started to search the train. She couldn't even warn Matt or Doc when two of Sinclair's henchmen Nebo and Concho went to search the rest of the train.

****M&K****

"Doc, hand me that gun," Matt said seeing a colt hanging up on the peg.

Doc gave him the gun and watched as Matt checked the gun. "What chance will you have if you start shooting,"Doc grumbled.

"You got a better idea," Matt suggested.

"Yes, you play dead," Doc said hearing the pounding just out side the door.

"Well try your way first," Matt said tucking the gun under his pillow just in case before Doc covered his head up.

"Hold on, hold on," Doc shouted out just as they threatened to blast the door open. "Haven't you got any respect for the dead," Doc snapped out opening the door.

"Who's he," Nebo asked.

"Name's Tom Walters," Doc answered.

"What happen to him," Nebo questioned.

"Well when you stop the train you killed him. He had bullet next to his heart and the jolt killed him." Doc said simply.

"He don't look dead to me," Nebo stated.

"Oh he don't," Doc quipped out sarcastically.

"Unhun," Nebo murmured staring down at Matt.

"Well go on and touch him," Doc said thinking quickly. "He's stiff as a board go on and touch him," Doc said ushering Nebo to touch Matt.

"Naw, naw, I believe ya. Did ya have someone else traveling with ya tongue tied and whiskered," Nebo asked.

"Festus, yeah he was helping me why," Doc questioned.

"He was helping himself to one of our horses," Concho stated.

"Well where is he," Doc asked.

"He's up front if it was up to me he'd be dead," Concho stated.

"Sorry about your patient there Doc, give our regards to the widow," Nebo said chuckling as him and Concho left to tell Sinclair.

Matt waited until he heard the bolt slid across the door and Doc's shuffling footsteps heading back towards him. "That was a close one Doc," Matt said.

"Never saw anyone yet that likes to touch a dead man," Doc said half humorously. "here let me have this," he said taking the colt from Matt's hand and putting it back in it's holster.

****M&K****

Nebo didn't make it a point of hiding what he found out as he told Sinclair in a loud voice. Kitty looked at Festus who didn't quite meet her eye until they said Matt was dead. Kitty looked between newly and Festus hoping one of them might be able to hint something to her. But it wasn't going to work Newly had been up here with a young lady when the train hit. Festus was the only one who could contradict the story Nebo stated. But he didn't even try. She was deep in herown head when the other young woman came back and sat down in the seat in front of her.

"Sorry about your man."

"My man," Kitty questioned cautiously.

"Why that poor man that died." The woman said. "While my friend and I was boarding the train back in Dodge City, I saw you with him. I could tell he was your man."

"I'm sorry Miss…" Kitty said trailing off purposely.

"Mrs. Tilton, Beth Tilton," the woman supplied.

"Well I'd like to be alone Mrs. Tipton you understand." Kitty said not trusting the girl one bit.

"They just said his name was Walters that's very strange, but when I got on the train I heard the conductor say his name was Dillon, marshal Dillon," Tilton said trying to get a rise out of Kitty.

"What's your point." Kitty asked eyeing her.

"If the name isn't Walters maybe he isn't dead either," Beth pointed out before getting up to move closer to Sinclair.

Kitty stared after her wondering how much trouble she was going to cause with that little bit of information.

****M&K****

It wasn't long after the priest had come back to read over Matt only to find out he was still alive did they hear a shot. Doc went to check to see what was going on.

"Doc what happened out there," Matt demanded once the door shut and Doc shuffled closer.

"Nothing, nothing ataw," Doc said moving closer.

"What was it," Matt demanded.

"I'm going to give you something for your pain."

"Doc I don't want anything for my pain what happened out there," Matt continued to demand.

"Well Matt that army captain tried bucking those men," Doc said.

"They'd kill 'im," Matt asked.

"No they just kind of rough him up," Doc said seeing relief in Matt's face.

"We got to do something," Matt said once again.

"There is absolutely nothing Matt, we're fifty miles from nowhere," Doc reminded him.

"Doesn't matter, if there is any chance at all we got to take it. I'll tell you one thing those horses are the key, we got to get rid of them somehow." Matt said trying to get up.

"Just don't move Matt," Doc ordered. "Don't there's nothing you can do I tell ya," Doc repeated once again.

"Doc I'm a lawman," Matt reminded him.

"Well I'm a doctor. And you're going to…well you're my responsibility and I want you to stop moving around on the table here or I'm going to sit on ya." Doc warned.

Matt gave up and laid back down for the time being. "Doc, why don't you take that bullet out?" Matt asked.

"Well Matt, I've dug a lot of bullet's out of ya you know that, but this one is different." Doc said sitting down on the stool.

"What's so different about it," Matt asked.

"Well it's because of where it is Matt. It's uhum… to take a bullet like this out you'd have to have special skills and I haven't got them."

"Doc you could dig bullet out of a man with a jackknife in the dark and you know it."

"Oh no Matt, not anymore I'm too old my eyes and my hands are too old. Now to do something like this you have to young hands and eyes, no," Doc said hoping Matt would let it drop at that but knowing he probably wouldn't.

"Doc there's more to it than that, now what is it you're not telling me," Matt said knowing the way Doc kept using his age was just a buffer.

"I don't want to be the one to cripple ya." Doc admitted finally.

"Damn," Matt said wincing as he turned to stare straight ahead of him.

****M&K****

They remained quite in a comfortable silence each in their own thoughts. Matt thought of being bound to a chair or a bed the rest of his life wasn't much of a life. He rather not be dead nstead of being just half a man. He could almost picture it being half a man and the looks of pity and sorrow. He didn't want those looks and he didn't want to see the look of regret in Kitty's eyes of knowing she was with a cripple. She would deal with it but he didn't want her too.

****M&K****

Doc left Matt alone to think about what he just said. Matt Dillon wasn't much on brow beating but knowing the facts. He could have lied to Matt if he had wanted too. Yet it wasn't the sort of blow Matt Dillon would take lightly either. It was something he was going to have to rationalize in his own way. He could almost see the wheels turning in Matt's mind going back over every detail. It would be easy for Matt to accept that possibility; he'd most like rather be dead than not having the use of legs.

Doc knew those demons because he had been having them since Matt had gotten shot. He couldn't explain it to Kitty or to Matt but he had spoken the truth. He didn't want to be the one to take the use of Matt's legs away from him. It had nothing to do with his age, but more of the fact of knowing Matt Dillon. He didn't want to be the one to cripple him and he was right because crippling a man like Matt Dillon would be like a death sentence.

****M&K****

Kitty saw Mrs. Tilton standing out in the rain talking to Sinclair and she was worried. She wondered if Doc or Matt knew that it was Sinclair that was holding up the train. She remembered when Matt had shot Sinclair, and they heard that he lost his hand in prison due to the bullet. A bullet Matt had put there. She was even more worried now that that Mrs. Tilton knew about Matt but what was worse she was talking to Sinclair.

Kitty saw Tilton coming back towards the train. "I need some air," Kitty said standing up, before she went out the door to the platform where she waited for Tilton. "What did you say to Sinclair," Kitty demanded.

"None of your business," Tilton smart off moving to go inside. Kitty was quicker and threw her arm in front of the door stopping her. "Don't worry I didn't tell him about your man." Tilton sneered.

"Why not," Kitty asked know Tilton's type.

"Because it wouldn't have done me any good," Tilton said with a leering look on her face.

"Suppose it could," Kitty said trying ot figure out just what Tilton's game was.

"I'd do anything not to go back to Denver," Tilton said.

"They'd kill him don't you understand that," Kitty stated forcefully.

"So what," Tilton, sneered out not caring one way or another.

Kitty didn't think she just reacted. She had been defending Matt Dillon so long she didn't know if she could ever stop. Her hand went flying down hard across Tilton's cheek in one of those stinging slaps. Tilton grabbed at her cheek. "Don't you try buckin' me honey, as tough as you think are I'm lot tougher. Your right he is my man, and I'll do anything to keep him alive even killing the likes of you." Kitty threatened. She knew she had put the fear in Mrs. Tilton's eyes with that threat and that was just what she intended to do.

****M&K****

It was morning when things finally turned in their favor. Kitty and Doc tried to stop Blanchard and Concho for going after Matt. After Mrs. Tilton squealed her fool head off. But Matt had managed to get the colt Doc had forgotten about with Doc's rectors, just in time to shoot Concho. If it wasn't for the young captain attacking Blanchard with the help of Doc cold cocking Blanchard in the back of the head with a rifle butt. Matt might not have been able to pull it off.

Kitty wasted no time in hurrying behind Doc towards Matt.

"Any others," Matt asked sinking back down on the table.

"No, just those two the others are after Festus and Newly," Kitty said while Doc took Matt's pulse.

"How is he doctor," the captian asked.

"I don't know," Doc said.

"We'll get this train moving just as soon as possible," the captain said turning to leave to get some workers to cut fuel for the train ride.

Matt waited until the captain had left them alone before he spoke again. "Doc, I ain't go any feeling left in my legs. I can't move them at all," Matt said.

Doc looked at Matt and pulled out a probe and walked down to the foot of the table. He started to do some standard test on Matt's legs. "Now Matt, I want you to tell me if you feel anything here," Doc said running the probe up and down Matt's feet. "Nothing," Doc asked noticing Matt didn't even twitch a muscle.

"Not a thing Doc," Matt said trying to look over his shoulder.

"Nothing there," Doc asked sticking the probe into the tender flesh of the heel to get no reaction.

"Nothing," Matt answered.

Doc didn't say another word as he swiped a hand over his mustache before he turned and left. They may have waited too long all ready was his fear really worth this pain. He could hear the agony in Matt's voice and see it clear on Kitty's face. He didn't want to be the one to cripple Matt for life but he might have done just that by waiting to operate.

Kitty covered Matt's legs back up with the sheet and blanket before giving them an absent pat and going after Doc. "Doc, you got to operate and you got to operate now." Kitty whispered firmly.

"No Kitty,"Doc said shaking his head.

"Why," Kitty asked she just couldn't understand Doc letting Matt suffer like this.

"Kitty, I'm a doctor a medical doctor, I'm not a miricle worker or a witch. I don't have the equipment."

"You've always taken great pride in your medicine bag is always up to date."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about my hands I'm talking about the knowledge. When I was in Baltimore I study diseases not spinal surgery."

"Don't you understand there's no other way left to us," Kitty pleaded.

"Kitty, I'd do anything in the world for matt, I'd carry the bullet for him if I could but….I'm not going to cripple him." Doc said walking back out the door down the steps and away from the train.

Kitty watched him leave, she didn't care if Doc was hurting with his choice at the moment she just wanted her husband. She headed back into the baggage car. She sank down on the trunks close by the windows.

"Nineteen years ago this month, I'll never forget that first day as long as I live," Kitty said wistfully as recalled the first day she ever laid eyes on Matt Dillon. "It was raining and I was cold and hungry and miserable. When I stepped off that stage coach and saw those ugly buildings and all those muddy streets I hated Dodge City. I was down to my last forty dollars, and it couldn't have taken me much farther, but you couldn't have paid me to stay in Dodge. I waded over to the café and was hurrying through breakfast so I could get back on the stage." Kitty said softly.

Matt gave up the futile attempt at sleep as her voice broke up the lonely quite that had filled the rail car. He listened to the deep husky richness of her voice choked full of emotions as talked about that first day in Dodge. He kept his eyes closed and he didn't move because he really needed to hear what she had to say about that day. Did she regret never getting back on that stage? Why didn't she ever get back on that stage? He needed to know those answers for nineteen years but he refused to even ask them. He didn't need to look at her in order to hear her answers to those silent questions. He didn't need to look at her to know those clear bright blue eyes of hers were shining brightly and moist with tears, she'd never shed. He knew from the hitch in her breathing and the catch in her voice that she tried to hide as the bittersweet memories of the past nineteen years.

"Then a man came in and he sat down across the room from me. He was the biggest man I have ever seen in my life, and he also ate the biggest breakfast I'd ever seen in my life. He was so busy polishing off all those eggs and ham and biscuits that he didn't even notice me." Kitty said smiling as she thought about the first time she seen Matt.

Matt smiled to himself hearing her smile in her voice. He couldn't believe she remembered what he had for breakfast that morning but that was nothing new, he still ate ham and eggs and biscuits for breakfast a lot now days too. Of course his breakfast always did look large compared to her little plates. But he noticed her that much he remembered.

"But I noticed him, I noticed him so much I decided to stay for a while. And stay I did…in spite of the fact that, uhm, I found out that the big man wore a big badge, and he didn't think he had any right to get involved in any kind of permanent relationship." Kitty remarked with a sarcastic twist in her mouth.

He knew by her little sarcastic drawl she was really hiding the fear that she was feeling. He knew she was scared, probably more scared then she had been when she left to go Ballard. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be all right, but he couldn't even reassure her that. Doc couldn't even help reassure her like he normally did because even Doc was scared. They all were scared of what might happen if the train was held up any longer then what it had been. And he knew Kitty well enough that she had tried to work on getting Doc to take the bullet out just as he had done. But Doc was more scared then him and her put together.

"Oh we really fought some battles about that," Kitty remarked causually. "Seems to me that, uhm, I left three or four times….just swearing up and down under any circumstance I wasn't gonna see him or his damned badge again. But I always came back and once he even came to get me," Kitty said her voice choking at the reason he had come after her only to walk away again.

Matt heard the catch in her voice at the memory of him coming after her. He had gone after her before but Ballard was different. He didn't even try to talk her into come back, he left her standing there in front of the Gold Nugget Saloon in the early morning light. He had never been very good with voicing his feelings; he had always let his actions do the talking, with Kitty. And he had to admit even to himself that his actions as of late hadn't been very forth coming in showing her just exactly how much he loved her. They certainly didn't show her how much in Ballard.

"Nineteen years later and that's gotta to be the longest nonpermanent relationship in history but here we are still together and married with kids and I wouldn't change one day of it…not one day." Kitty murmured softly as she stared blankly over at the wall.

Matt raised his upper body the best he could to shift a little so he could look at her. "I noticed that day Kitty," Matt said giving her a bright smile. "I noticed," he repeated seeing her eyes start to tear up even more as she gave him a timid smile, as he laid back down to look at her. He was quite for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts more around the whole thing. This was one time he needed the words to speak higher then his actions. "Come here," he said nodding over closer towards him.

Kitty wiped a hand at her cheeks where the tears silent fell down them, as she walked over towards him using the stool to sit down beside him.

"I noticed you the minute you got off that stage," Matt said a little shyly, as she held his hand tight in hers. "You had on this dark green traveling dress, with mud caked skirts which only made the brightness of you hair stand out even more and pale color of your skin. Then when you're eyes met mine in the cafe for that brief moment, I knew, Kitty."

"But you had to leave town and go track down that outlaw," Kitty said as she wiped the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks now.

"Yeah and I thought I would never see you again, but I did, I saw you every night after that in my dreams, in my thoughts when I should have been paying attention to my surroundings. Kit, there isn't a minute that goes by that I don't think about you, but honey," He said softly.

"Don't say it Matt," Kitty whispered out on a groan. "Don't say it," she whispered as she curled her fingers through his curls and laid her forehead on his shoulder. "Please don't say it," she whispered next to his ear. She couldn't take it right now if he tried to push her away, when he needed her most. She couldn't walk away and leave him like this no matter how much he may want her too she couldn't do it.

"Kit," Matt said as her sobs quieted down to sniffles. "I know I don't say it nearly enough but you know I love you," Matt said shyly watching her head bounced up off his shoulder like it was a hot brick.

"I love you too cowboy," Kitty said smiling as she wiped the remaining tears away from her cheeks.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments, as Kitty's face turned back to normal from her recent bout of tears. Matt always loved how she could bounce back so quickly if one didn't know her very well they would never know she had been crying.

"Kitty, we have to face the facts here," Matt said looking at her.

"No Matt, I'm not leaving so you might as well accept it," Kitty said just as stubbornly.

"And just where would you go," Matt bit out sarcastically as he looked at her. "But that's not what I'm talking about." he said as he shifted a little more. "Kitty there gotta be some way to convince Doc to operate," he finished.

"He won't do it Matt, he just won't. He doesn't feel he got the qualifications.

Doc performed the surgery without any more talk of trying to convince him. They headed on to Denver as planned only because Doc wanted a second opinion on the matter. The second opinion wasn't needed to convince her or Matt either one that he was on the way to a full recovery. The only convincing needed was on Doc's part not theirs.

Kitty was convinced that Matt was going to be fine after the third day in Denver when he was complaining about staying in bed. Matt was convinced after two weeks when he was discharged from the hospital and he was able to walk out of there with his family all in tow.

"See Cowboy, things weren't all that bad," Kitty said as they all stepped out of the little store.

"I don't see why you have to keep dragging me here," Matt said.

"Because you won't come any other way," Lydia said stepping out the door behind him.

"Well you're right about that, but I don't blame him," Cole said brushing the sleeves of his dress coat.

"It's a waste of good money if you ask me," Jacob piped in.

"It is not," Julia said.

"I hate getting dressed up but I think it's worth it," Ben added.

"Mom can we take these silly things off yet," Adam asked pulling at his neck tie.

"Yes," Kitty said watching all the men hurry up to take them off before she changed her mind.

"I think it's nice," Lillian added hugging Ben's arm. "Now we all have one family picture."

"And that's the most important thing," Doc said stepping out behind them all.

"Oh all of you hush," Kitty said. "It didn't hurt any of you one bit." She scolded them all. She was proud of the pictures of her family.

_**A/N: Here is where we stand on the whole Beth situation. **_

_**A guest reviewer suggested: "**__I think Beth should be a little girl when Matt finds out about her. You have already covered the version of her being older when he finds out. I think this would provide a new element to Matt and Kitty's love story and show how they can handle anything that life throws at them as long as they are together._"

_**This would be an interesting twist I'll admit. And I have thought about it very highly. Maybe even possibly making it the reason for the trip to Saint Louis in KLA but I don't think it would work right, the trip I mean not Beth showing up as a child. Although there have been a few stories written already for Beth showing up as a little girl. **_

_**Becky suggested, "**__Let Beth come into Matt's life when she is an adult. Don't let Mike come at all. Let her be moved on with somebody else and maybe Beth just wanted to find her Dad. NO agony with Matt and Kitty._

_**Another good suggestion, and something I could work with very easily. **_

_**Then we have tjp**__**suggesting: "**__I would rather she be an adult. I want Matt and Kitty to enjoy their children together and their time together without the intrusion of Mike's daughter._ _I don't care if she is Matt's. I think she would be accepted better as an adult."_

_**Yet another good suggestion, an adult Beth would be easier to write than a child. Yet I think I have a way of doing both. Now I don't know how many of you read the original Return to Dodge titled Return of Secrets and Nightmares. Maybe I can do something along those lines to bring Beth into the story as a teenager, where she's still a child but also becoming a woman too. **_

_**Now for those of you who that didn't get to read it before I rewrote it here is a quick recap. Lydia didn't know Matt was her father and Matt didn't know about Lydia and him and Kitty were never married. Well the family that Kitty gave Lydia to raise wasn't a bed of roses, Mark Anderson Marty's first husband treated Lydia decent, it was Ben Anderson Marty's second husband that abused Lydia made her lose a baby due to a beating before Lydia showed up in Dodge. **_

_**I could do something along that line with Beth, if I do Becky's suggestion of Mike finding someone else. Maybe do a Rhett Butler jealousy triangle thing. Interesting twist hum? **_

_**I could do something along the lines of the movie Step-Mom with Julia Roberts, thus getting rid of Mike and having Beth still as a child. Wouldn't that be interesting Kitty teaching another girl the facts of becoming a young woman and it not even being her own biological daughter.**_

_**If you haven't realized by now when I reply to these my mind goes into creation heaven. But I think (lightening bolt just struck at me) I'm going to do all of those "something along those lines" as a child and a teenager/adult. Think about it Matt barely has time for his kids with Kitty because of his job, now throw in a daughter that lives in another state. I think I got a plan and it's going to be an interesting ride….**_


	80. Chapter 80

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**A/N: A Christmas in July Family Moment story, also known as PS Murry Christmas with a lot of editing,**_

_**Chapter 80**_

Matt Dillon put a hand on the small of Kitty's back as they started to move towards the street from the train platform. Two weeks in Denver was too long to be away from Dodge. He was anxious to check in with the deputy from Hayes. What would normally take them a total of five minutes to walk took them nearly twenty minutes, it was slow moving up the street considering everyone they saw had to stop and pat him on the back or shake his head. He was a modest man and didn't like all the attention.

Matt was in the wash room where he was trying to quickly change from his good dress clothes to everyday clothes. He remembered something that had been bothering him ever since they started out on the train back, but he figured Kitty would know the answer. "Hey Kitty," Matt called out.

"Huh," Kitty said.

"What's wrong with Lydia," he asked coming out of the washroom shrugging on his vest.

"Nothing," Kitty said.

"Something is the matter with her. She wasn't acting like herself in Denver or on the train." Matt said sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull his boots back on.

"Well grandpa there is nothing you can do about it but she's fine," Kitty said smiling.

"What do you mean there's nothing…." Matt started only to stop mid sentence as what Kitty had just said sank in. "Grandpa," he questioned staring straight at her.

"Yes, grandpa," Kitty teased.

"She isn't," Matt said.

"I'm afraid so," Kitty said. "Doc confirmed it the night you were shot." Kitty informed him, before she scampered into the wash room to change herself.

Matt sat there on the edge of the bed. He didn't know what to think at the moment. He supposed it was evitable though after all Lydia was married. A grandpa, he still couldn't believe it. He was still musing over the fact when Kitty stepped back out of the wash room.

"Matt," Kitty questioned lightly seeing that he was still absorbing the news.

"I'm going to go check in," Matt said.

"Matt," Kitty called after him. She knew the news was going to hit him hard but she didn't think this hard. She just shook her head at the closed door, hearing the outer door open and close.

****M&K****

It was late November and the weather was starting to grow even cooler, it wasn't going to be long before there was snow on the ground. A time Matt didn't particularly liked, but even more so this year. It had been a month since he was shot in the back and he wasn't back to his normal activites as of yet.

The muscles in his back cord together, reminding him once again he had just been shot not to long ago as he swung ax down again. He kept pushing himself at a pace that was grueling for some folks, but his typical stubborn pace. Yet he was bound and determined that the widows of Dodge were going to have enough fire wood to last them through out the storm that was threatening to brew. He had sent Mark and Adam to help cut firewood around Dodge, and a few of the old timers that were having trouble doing it themselves. He patrolled the area around Dodge, like he hadn't done in years just checking and helping out where he could, cutting fire wood for the widows outside of Dodge like Millie Scott, and Marjory Willis. It was something he did every year but this year he was feeling the pain of the bullet that nearly paralyzed him more and more. Matt heaved a sigh as he swung the ax down into the chopping block. All the wood had been chopped, and everything was ready for the storm that had been brewing over head all day. Calling it a night Matt headed for home.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there at her writing desk working on her books, while she waited up on Matt. She slowly stood up and moved into the kitchen towards the pot of coffee and fixed her another cup, she couldn't help but smile when she heard the heavy tread of Matt Dillon moving into the house.

She heard the groan as he slowly sank down on the couch. "Fix me one of those would ya," he groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face before scratching his head.

"Is it snowing yet," she asked not bothering to look out the window, as she handed the cup of coffee over to him.

"Not yet but it's going to be a big one," Matt said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Neck stiff," she asked. He looked exhausted, after four days of being up and working from sunup to sundown preparing the town.

"Yeah a little," Matt grumbled.

Kitty moved around behind the sofa, "Lean back here," Kitty said pulling on his shoulders until he was sitting back as she started to work on the corded muscles.

"Mmmm," Matt moaned as she kneaded the knots out of his tensed stiff muscles. "That feels good darlin'," he murmured. Kitty kneaded the tense muscles, while Matt drank his coffee.

"I rub some of that liniment on your back, that should help a little," Kitty said noticing despite her massaging efforts his muscles were still tense.

Matt grabbed her hand where it rested on his shoulder, "Come here," he said tilting his head back to look up at her face, as she moved slowly around the lounge, sitting down beside him. He sat his cup down on the stand before he turned to look her straight in the face. "I know something else that works better," he said cupping her cheek in his callused hand.

"Oh really," Kitty said arching brow at him.

"Yes," Matt tweaked before he kissed her, pushing and pulling her half under him as he laid her back against the lounge.

"Um, cowboy don't you think this would be more comfortable in bed." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Most likely," Matt said kissing her again shifting to where he could lift her up off the lounge and carry her back towards the bed room.

"Matt Dillon don't you dare, you're back isn't ready for any of that quite yet," Kitty scolded.

"Don't you worry about my back," Matt said lifting her up off the lounge in his arms. "My back will be just fine," he grumbled carrying her back towards the bed room.

****M&K****

The wind blew against the windows, in a decrescendo that gave it the music howling. The ground was alabaster in a powdery splendor. The sky was darkening as the snow fell in dancing flurries. Dodge was the quietest she had ever seen it, as she watched for him. It wasn't even noon yet but it looked as if later than that. She loved the winter; it gave her more time to spend with Matt. The flames flickered and danced in the hearth, casting the room in soft orange glow.

He had organized the town to get prepared for this snow storm, making sure the ones that couldn't take care of themselves were taken care of. He made sure that the widows had enough fire wood chopped, and they were taken care of, but that was just like her big cowboy, tough as steel but a heart as big as any she had ever known, making sure every one had a warm place to wait out this storm. She moved over towards the pot of coffee and fixed her a cup as she sat down in her chair.

"Mama, Dad will find him won't he," Mark questioned from where he stood gazing out the window.

"Yes," Kitty said smiling at her son in what she hoped looked hopeful.

Stevie Wilson was one of Mark and Adam's best friends. When word came that Stevie Wilson was missing Matt didn't hesitate in going out looking for him. She knew he would stay out until he found the boy dead or alive, and the way the weather's been here lately, Kitty was worried that Matt would find the boy frozen to death. She hoped that wasn't going to be the case.

****M&K****

The wind howled and bit at his face, he pulled hit hat lower and pulled up the color of his jacket holding it tight together. He could barely see as the flurry of snowflakes dance and sway as the bitter wind swirled them around in front of him. He froze clear through to the bone, and he was looking forward to a nice warm bed, hot meal, and a steaming cup of coffee. Four days out in this storm was enough for any man to handle, but if he hadn't found Stevie earlier this morning he'd still be out looking for him. That was the only good thing Matt Dillon could think of that snow was good for, tracking.

He should have taken the Wilson's on their invite to ride out the storm there. No he wanted to get back to Dodge, to Kitty and his family. He was tired he hadn't stopped to rest for three days, he just kept riding. Finally he could see the glowing of the lamp on the second floor window of the Long Branch. Front Street was dead when he rode in. He wanted to see Kitty but before he could do that he had to check on a few things.

Matt put Buck in his stall rubbing him down with straw before he walked over to the jail. The jail was warm; Festus was asleep on the cot in the office sounding like a sawmill. Matt didn't bother checking the holding cells, which he was sure was housing a few of the town drunks that didn't have a decent shelter to ward off the storm in. He grabbed his saddle bags and the office ledger before he headed on down the boardwalk checking windows and locks before he walked to the back of the Long Branch.

****M&K****

The house was pure quiet, as she slowly crept towards the kitchen. She figured it was one of the boys trying to sneak some of the goodies or a piece of candy that Ma Smalley had sent over. She saw the soft glow of a lamp on the table, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. Then she saw the big shadow spread across the floor in front of the light. She heard the scraping of the wood as he pulled the chair up closer to the table.

"Caught ya," Kitty said pushing the door open farther. She froze when she could see the face.

"Caught me doing what," Matt asked taking a sip of the coffee he just fixed.

"I thought you were one of the boys," Kitty said moving on into the kitchen.

"Honey, hopefully you know me by now." Matt teased.

"I thought they were trying to sneak some of Ma's Christmas goodies," Kitty said sitting down beside him. "I take it you found Stevie, ," she murmured crossing her arms on the table. _Of course he found the boy, or he wouldn't be back. _

"Yeah I found him this morning," Matt confirmed. "Found him along with his turkey. I couldn't tell well Jed was proud or angry with Stevie but I think it was a little bit of both. Liz sends her regards too," Matt said finishing his cup of coffee.

"Well come on cowboy, and I'll warm you back up," Kitty said standing up.

"That's the best offer all day," Matt said scooting back from the table, as they walked hand and hand towards the bedroom.

****M&K****

Kitty sat there in the living room with Joe on her lap helping him read, she turned to look up the hallway where her sleeping cowboy was all stretched out on their bed sound asleep. He was exhausted, after four days of being up and working he was entitled to a little sleep.

"That's enough for the day," Kitty said as Joe started to wiggle on her lap. "It's not going to be much longer before you start school," Kitty said ruffling Joe's head before he hurried over to where Mark and Adam were stretched out on the floor playing checkers.

"Me play too," Joe said climbing on Mark's back.

"You can watch," Adam said looking up at Joe.

"Ouch brat that hurts," Mark yelped as Joe grabbed a handful of hair.

"I think he wants another horsy ride," Adam chuckled.

"Daddy," Joe squealed hurrying off of Mark's back over to where Matt was standing.

"Hold on little man," Matt said bending over and picking Joe up off the ground. "It still snowing," he asked not bothering to look out the window, as Kitty came out of the kitchen carrying two cups of coffee.

"No it stopped about an hour ago." Kitty said offering him a cup.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh about four hours or so," Kitty said.

"I told you, to wake me in a couple hours." Matt grumbled.

"Matt Dillon nothing was going to wake you up out that deep of sleep," Kitty said defensively.

"I was dead huh," Matt said knowingly.

"Honey, the only time I've ever seen you sleep that dead was when you were sick." Kitty said. "Or Doc gave you something. The boys couldn't even wake you up," she added to make her point.

"Uhuh," Matt said knowingly. He sat his cup down on the stand before he sat Joe back down on his feet.

"Mama said we had to be really quiet," Joe said crawling up on Matt's lap as soon as he sat down in his chair.

"Oh she did, did she," Matt said shifting Joe to where they'd both be comfortable as he looked at Kitty.

"And we even had to do school work," Adam complained.

"We had to help do the books," Mark said.

"I had to read," Joe wined.

"I don't think it hurt any of you," Matt said turning to look at Joe. "And you have to learn how to read and write," Matt said firmly.

"Uncle Festus don't know how why do I," Joe questioned.

"So you can teach Uncle Festus," Matt responded automatically, giving Joe the same answer he had given the others.

"That ole dog won't hunt Dad," Adam and Mark both said.

"no but it can learn new tricks," Kitty said giving them a warning glare.

"Did you find Stevie," Mark asked suddenly.

"Yes I found him," Matt said.

They sat there talking about this and that while Kitty fixed them all supper. It was the first supper in a long while that Matt could recall of actually getting to sit all the way thru it. After supper they all played a game of go fish with Joe helping him learn his numbers. Then Matt had to play a game of checkers with Adam and a game of chess with Mark, all the while holding Joe on his lap.

It wasn't long afterwards Joe had fallen asleep.

"Somebody sure missed his Daddy," Kitty said walking over to where Matt was sitting with Joe on his lap sound asleep.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"Joe, time to go to bed," Kitty said softly.

"Don't wanna," Joe wimpered groggily.

"Come on I'll tuck you in," Matt said giving Kitty a wink as he stood up and followed a groggy, Joe to his room.

****M&K****

Kitty sat on the couch waiting for Matt to finish tucking Joe. She waited for about a half hour before she got curious, Matt should have been done by now unless he fell asleep with Joe.

She opened the door a crack and stop dead, she saw Matt sitting propped up against the head board Joe's head lying comfortable against his chest as Matt read him a story. A big whimsical smile fitted across her face. This was the side of Matt Dillon that very few people even saw, the loving father and husband. It was only in the privacy of their home that he really let his guard down. She just left the door slightly cracked before going over to their room to get ready for bed.

****M&K****

Dodge had been under siege since the end of November, and it hadn't let up as of yet. December it seemed like the snow was crowding in, surrounding the town on all sides. The wind, whispering thin and sharp edged as a newly honed razor, sought out every chink and break in the warped pine boards and probed everywhere with icy fingers, defying the efforts of potbellied stoves to keep even the smallest room warm. Bundled up to the eyes, the citizens of Dodge had stepped warily along slippery boardwalks, now and then casting their gaze skyward, hoping to see an end to the gray clouds of winter.

It would be months before the fragrance of wild flowers covered the prairie and the soft chirping of the crickets and grasshoppers could be heard in the spring grass.

It had been two months since he got shot in the back, and while his recovery was progressing it wasn't progressing like Matt wanted it too. And last month he was just starting to push himself even harder then this snow storm hit and refused to let up. So there Matt was just going over the newest circulars like always, while he watched Joe so Kitty could get a couple more things for Christmas.

****M&K****

Kitty hurried cautiously across the slick boardwalk towards home. She had been bound and determined to make this the best Christmas ever, this year. Unfortunately her usual Christmas spirit was all but waned down now, thanks to rail roads and stage lines. She was so looking forward to having everyone home for Christmas but the stage lines stopped running because they were too boggled down, even the trains couldn't get through which meant Ben wasn't going to be able to make it home for Christmas. Nor was Lydia and Cole since they were stuck in Saint Louis after visiting the Dalton's. Julia wasn't even making trips into town because of the cold weather, Kitty couldn't even remember the last time she saw Julia or Jacob. It was all of those factors that had Kitty's usual Christmas spirit dwindling down to nothing. Her favorite time of year was turning into her worse time of year.

****M&K****

Matt reached over on the desk to grab his paper to read, there was no point in going over the circulars that was almost two months old. He done had them, all memorized but he was a creature of habit when he could be.

"Dad," Joe said from his perch beside Matt, as his tummy grumbled.

Matt looked up at the clock almost noon, no wonder Joe's stomach was growling and he was getting restless. It was lunch time and time to call it a day at the office. "All right let's go," Matt said walking over to the peg under his hat. "Put your stuff on," Matt said as they both started to bundle up.

Matt stood back and looked at Joe who had finished bundling up. He didn't look anything like he did when Kitty dropped him off this morning but it would work Matt figured, when the door burst open.

"Dad we're hungry and Mom locked us out of the house," Mark said coming through the door.

"Yeah she told us to get lost," Adam said.

"I seriously doubt she told you get lost," Matt said looking at Adam.

"She did and she didn't very happy about us interrupting her," Mark pitched in.

"Well you're mom's just upset right now because your sisters and Ben can't make it for Christmas. But we'll deal with that later come on let's go get something to eat," Matt said holding the door open for his sons to walk through.

Joe bent down just outside the door to grab two handfuls of snow and threw them at his brothers. One hit Adam square in the neck and ran down the collar of his jacket. The other one hit Mark square in the mouth.

"Dad," they protested as Joe giggled ducking behind Matt's legs.

"Snowball war later," Matt said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder smiling.

"I get Dad," they all three said at once.

"No I get Dad," they argued.

"How about you three against me," Matt suggested watching them ponder his idea.

****M&K****

The days flew by and it was finally five days before Christmas Eve. Kitty slowly walked through the back door a little after nine o'clock after checking to make sure everything was in place for tomorrow.

" _'Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the house  
not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; the stockings were hung by the chimney with care. In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; the children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danc'd in their heads,"_ she heard Matt's rich voice saying. She hung her cloak up on the hook, she didn't have towalk into the living room to know Matt would be sitting on the lounge with Adam and Mark on each side and Joe on his lap as he read the age old tradition story he had started with Lydia.

The thought of Lydia caused her heart to ache, it also hurt knowing Ben and Julia couldn't make it either. Knowing this would be the first Christmas none of them would be home for Christmas. Kitty had always made it a big deal for them all to be together for Christmas, it was just something that she did like having a big Christmas day diner at the Long Branch for those in town that didn't have any family to celebrate with. With a resigning sigh, knowing she couldn't change things this year, she walked into the living room. She wasn't surprised to find Joe already asleep on his father's lap and Mark and Adam following close behind.

After the story, Matt tucked the boys into their beds, before going out to the living room finding Kitty standing in front of the fire place staring at the pictures once again. He knew this Christmas was probably the hardest one for Kitty to accept with half their family unable to make it. He had held out hope that they'd make it back in time, but it didn't look like they were going to make it in time. "They'd be here if they could," Matt said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"I know but it won't be the same," Kitty said.

"I know," Matt said.

"I'm going to bed, tomorrow is going to be another busy day." Kitty said.

"Kitty, I'm going to do my checks out in the country tomorrow," Matt started as he slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

"Why things have been pretty quiet around here," Kitty said looking at him.

"I just want to check on a few things, you know," Matt said knowing she knew precisely who and where he was going to do his checking.

"So you'll only be gone half a day or at least a day, but back here by nightfall," Kitty said smiling as she pulled the covers back.

"Yeah, but Festus will be here," Matt said knowing Festus could handle things here in Dodge.

****M&K****

"She's the most famous outlady there is," Festus declared the next evening as he stood in the Long Branch with Kitty, Doc, Newly and Burk.

"Outlady?" Doc questioned wondering where Festus had come up with that word.

"That's a she-male word for outlaw," Festus explained waving the telegram that had just a few moments before been stuck in the jail house door.

"Oh," Doc mused knowing Festus generally had an unusual way of talking and describing thing.

"The Reverend Marble tole me that him own self, he's a man of the gospel," Festus said describing the man he had just thrown in jail for breaking into to Jonas's store.

"Oh let me have that thing, Festus," Kitty said snatching the telegram out of Festus hands.

"What's it say," Festus asked.

"US Marshal, Dodge and so on," Kitty read out loud with a wave of her hand. "Former handy man named Titus Spangler stole seven orphans from Pawnee County Orphanage December 21st incident stop. Believe on way to Dodge City with orphans stop. Please arrest Spangler hold orphans under strictest discipline if found stop. Ms. Emma Grundy headmistress Pawnee County Orphanage Wynott, Kansas," Kitty read looking at Festus.

"Hump," Doc grunted. "Outlady," he added looking at Festus.

Festus just looked a little sheepish for being suckered in to the Reverend Marbel's story. Making a hasty retreat Festus headed back over to the jail to find out where those orphans were hiding before he started to look for them himself.

****M&K****

The next afternoon, Festus had Spangler hog tied over at the Long Branch because one of the little orphan boys dropped a stink bomb into the jail house stove.

"Let's see you tinker your way out of that," Festus said confident in his knot tying abilities.

"No possibility," Titus Spangler said looking at the knot.

"Besides that there's no chance for you can pinker dinker your way out of a Haggen double snap hold knot." Festus said with a wave of his hand.

"If I may say so stink bomb or not this felon should be locked up in jail." Miss Grundy said primly.

"Ma'am the only thing he's did was take some vitals for them hungry youngens." Festus explained.

"I only intend to see justice is serve," Miss Grundy stated tartly.

"It isn't a justice to punish a man who's only crime is been to seen that some children get a Christmas." Kitty snapped back having heard the whole story of why the orphans ran away with Titus from Titus, Festus, and Mark and Adam.

"Crime can't be excused in the name of Christmas," Emma Grundy pointed out, as couple of the local boys walked in carrying Kitty's Christmas tree.

"But we've even got a tree for the children," Sam said softly.

"A Christmas party in a saloon that is out of the question," Emma said turning to leave now that she knew where the marshal was hiding.

"Suppose we gave the party in the church," Kitty quipped out. She had just enough of the prim and proper Emma Grundy looking down her nose part of the morning.

"The matter is indivertibly closed," Emma said standing in front of the doors.

"I wish we could say the same for your mouth," Titus called out shaking his hands twice to get out of Festus knot hold.

"I just don't believe it," Festus said after Emma Grundy had left to go find Matt.

****M&K****

Matt sat up in Doc's office with Joe who was getting patched up from a burn he had gotten trying to steal one of Ma Smalley's cookies fresh out of the oven.

"Do you mean you don't mean to honor my complaint?" Emma asked simply.

"If you can get a judge to sign a bench warrant for his arrest I'll see that it's executed. In the mean time you don't have to worry because Titus isn't going anywhere anyway," Matt said standing up noticing Doc was finished with Joe.

"Well what about the children?"

"That'll be up to Judge Brooker," Matt said firmly dismissing Miss Grundy as he walked over towards the table. "How is he Doc?"

"He's all right Matt, I don't think he'll be stealing any cookies for a while." Doc said amusingly swiping a hand over his mustache.

"Marshal Dillon you're siding with that despicable man just because of that barroom Christmas party. Sir I'm responsible for those children and I feel that it will be harmful for them."

"Miss Grundy, it's hard for me to see how it will do them any harm," Matt said knowing perfectly well the point that Ms. Grundy was trying to make.

"Well for starters Marshal it's in a saloon," Miss Grundy stated. "By allowing them to go to that party, you'll be raising expectations what about next years when there is nothing. How cruel to give them a gimpse of Christmas then to take it way from them. They will learn to hate the orphanage. Even hate Christmas. Oh don't you see what a risk it would be? Besides you wouldn't want your children being associates with that sort of crowd, especially with those kind of women," Miss Grundy said.

"You leave my mama alone," Joe burst out.

"Hush son," Matt said firmly putting a hand on Joe's shoulder. "It may well be about raising their expectations but that's a risk I'd take."

"Marshal, I'm talking from personal experience…." Grundy started telling Matt how she was never allowed to have a Christmas as a child.

"Well having a Christmas for the children is hardly the same for prosecuting Titus for giving them one."

"Never the less you will do your duty I'm sure."

"I'm sure," Matt said curtly. "Come on son let's go over and help your mother decorate the tree." Matt said picking him up off the examining table.

"Daddy I don't see why if the orphans and Lydie, Julie and Ben aren't going to be there," Joe said in his naive innocence.

"Well, because it take your mother's mind off of Lydia and Julia and Ben not being here this year." Matt said leaving a baffled Ms. Grudy and an amused Doc alone.

****M&K****

Judge Brooker was stuck in Dodge due to the weather, so it was late afternoon when he sat in the back room of the Long Branch, thanks to Kitty allowing him to use her office. He sat there going over the case about the orphans, while he waited on Matt to join him.

Matt knocked on the office door hearing Judge Brooker grant him entry, he walked in the room.

"Well Matt this is a rather complicated case," Judge Brooker said holding up Matt's report papers.

"It's definitely not the easiest one," Matt agreed with when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Brooker said.

"Do you need any thing Judge," Kitty asked pleasantly.

"No thank you Mrs. Dillon," Brooker said giving Kitty awarm smile.

"What about you Matt," Kitty asked.

"Nothing now thanks,"

"How's Joe's hand?" Kitty asked.

"Doc said he's fine and to keep it bandaged for a couple of days," Matt said.

"That's good," Kitty said.

"Well Matt if there was any serious question about her to take them kids when and how she please you can squash it now. She owns them body boots and short britches." Brooker said knowing Kitty probably already knew the majority of the particulars to this case.

"Well what about Titus?" Matt questioned.

"Well he was legally dismissed for flagrant immorality right here in the orphanage by laws," Brooker said hitting the filed paper work.

"I thought he was fired for being drunk," Kitty gasped out.

"Being drunk is flagrant immorality in Kansas," Brooker said.

"Well she ought to be arrest for just down right hard heartiness." Kitty said feistily.

"Now Kitty, look I agree with you but there is nothing that says legal she has to give those kids a Christmas." Matt said knowing hiswife all too well when her dander was up.

"Well there ought to be. Failure to have one ought to be flagrant immorality." Kitty stated shooting Judge Brooker a menacing look.

"Now Kitty look you're getting all worked up now," Matt said trying to defuse Kitty's temper. "There is one thing I want you to promise me right now." Matt said pointing a finger at her. "I don't want any groups of women's vigilantly committees getting together to take those kids away from her. Agreed?"

"The thought never crossed my mind." Kitty said sharply looking at him, watching Matt purse his lips together in a straight line of doubt. She truthfully hadn't thought about a committee of women trying to take the kids away from her. Forcing Emma Grundy into giving them a Christmas now that was something else.

"Now Kitty, promise me you aren't going to do anything," Matt said.

"I'm not promising nothing, those children deserve a Christmas and they are going to get one," Kitty said turning on her heel leaving both men gaping after her.

"Well Matt it looks like you got your hands full."

"It sure does," Matt agreed full heartedly.

****M&K****

Kitty walked back into the house after making sure everything thing was ready to go for Christmas Day. She couldn't help but feeling guilty about forcing Miss Grundy to turn in her resignation. She had no idea who things really were done but now she understood. And being a mother and a business woman helped her see why Miss Grundy couldn't give the children a Christmas. She had talked with the children and Titus about the situation and for children as young as they were seemed to understand. But thinking about it wasn't going to correct things, and it wasn't going to stop Matt Dillon for laying down the law either. Hanging her cloak up on the back door hook she walked into the living room. She wasn't surprised to see Matt standing by the fire place with an arm resting on the mantel while his other hand held a silver picture frame. "Matt," Kitty said softly.

"Kitty…I…" Matt stammered out putting the picture back in it's proper spot.

"Don't, I know and I feel bad about it, but…." Kitty started out.

"But you just felt you had to try," Matt said with a nod of his head. "I should have know you were going to try something," he said.

"Matt, try and understand. All I saw was a woman refusing to give the children a Christmas. Children that desperately needed the faith and hope that Christmas brings. I didn't understand why she refused until she showed me and by then it was too late." Kitty said moving over towards him. "Do you know that the money the goveners only gave her seventeen dollars this year for Christmas. And that money they give her for Christmas has to be used in the general up keep fund for the children. The county only gives her fifty cents a week per child to feed cloth and house each child. Two dollars a month wouldn't even buy Joe enough to eat for three days let alone a month…"Kitty ranted. "Now the children have very little time to play and be kids because they have to build coffins for the county at ten cents a coffin just so they'll have enough to eat all year." Kitty continued.

"Kitty I understand but what do you expect me to do about it," Matt said holding up a hand to ward off any further rants.

"There ought to be something we can do, write to the governor or something," Kitty ranted.

"You can write to them but that doesn't mean he'll hear you," Matt said.

"I'm just going to go out and check on things," Matt said moving to grab his coat. "And take those hot stones out of bed tonight," Matt said fastening his coat up.

"Fine but don't start yelling the house down when my cold feet brush up against your legs," Kitty smarted out arching her brow at him.

"After burning my foot twice on those dang things I'll take your cold feet," Matt said bending down to give her a kiss.

****M&K****

"Hurry up Ben it's freezing out here," Lillian said chattering.

"I'm trying, but the locks jammed," Ben said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Then shoot the damn door," Lydia said angrily.

"And wake Dad and Mom," Ben said casting Lydia a curious glance.

"No," Julia burst out hastily. "We agreed," Julia added.

"Yes we agreed not to tell Mama or Dad, but if Ben can't get the lock undone here pretty soon then it's all going to be for naught." Lydia said.

"There got it," Ben said hearing the lock give.

"Well let's get inside before anyone see us standing out here," Lydia said.

****M&K****

It was six o'clock and it was as dark as night. Most of Dodge was curled up in their homes enjoying Christmas with their family. Only the few locals and trapped patrons were celebrating in the Long Branch. Sue was lighting the candles on the Christmas tree but it didn't feel like Christmas to Kitty.

"Well I guess the tree was for nothing Kitty," Matt said as he leaned up against the bar.

"It isn't much with out the children," Kitty said not sure which children she was referring to at that point the orphans or her oldest. It just wasn't the same, even Joe and the twins sensed it and none of them was acting like their excited selves. Just when kitty was giving up hope of having a merry Christmas the doors to the Long Branch swung open and Ms. Grundy and the children walked in.

Festus, Newly, and Doc along with Adam, Mark and Joe, and a few other patrons started taking the children towards the tree pointing out every little detail. Kitty couldn't help but smile after giving Miss Grundy some more brandy mixed in with the eggnog. She was just finishing up apologizing when Titus came through the office door dressed up like Santa Clause.

Matt shook Titus's hand as Kitty patted Matt's arm handing him a glass of the eggnog. "Look at Joe," Matt said pointing out their youngest who stood there in front of the tree with the orphans with eyes as big as saucers.

"Look at Mark and Adam," Kitty said noticing they were standing close to Doc who just slapped Festus's arm for some reason.

Kitty rested her head against Matt's shoulder as Titus passed out the gifts.

"Well it's a nice party Kitty," Matt said as the whole atmosphere of the Long Branch changed from dull to merry.

"It is Matt," Kitty said feeling some of the cheer. "Look at Miss Grundy," Kitty said seeing the change in Miss Grundy's prim behavior to that of an excited child. Matt gave off a little chuckle looking at her as Kitty scanned the room only to lose her enjoyment noticing the still wrapped gifts sitting on the table reminding her that all of her family wasn't there this year.

The doors flew open again and Kitty looked up in time to see the kids coming in signing out Merry Christmas. Kitty let out a happy screech as she bounded up and down like a school girl as she hurried over towards the doors. "You made it," Kitty said hugging first her daughters then her son tightly in her arms.

"Mama, you really didn't think we were going to miss Christmas," Lydia teased as she hugged her dad tight.

"Naw she wasn't worried," Matt said sarcastically.

"I hoped but…" Kitty said hugging them all again. "You all made it that's all that matters," Kitty said wrapping an arm around each girl's waist. "You three must starved and chilled to the bone," Kitty said leading the girls over towards where she proceeded to hand out glasses of eggnog.

The party continued as the children played with their new toys.

"Well Merry Christmas Cowboy," Kitty said watching the delightful show.

"Merry Christmas Kitty," Matt said clinking their glasses together as Kitty kissed his cheek.

"It's the best Christmas ever," she sighed leaning her headdown on his shoulder.


End file.
